A Sparking Relationship
by heavy5comando
Summary: This is my first fanfic for The Loud House. Lincoln gets lonely when his friends are busy and because the Santiago's moved away, but he then hangs out with someone who will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

A Sparking Relationship

One week after Ronnie Anne & her Brother had moved out of Royal Woods, many of Lincoln's friends and his Sisters think he's upset that she moved away he's been telling them that he's perfectly fine, but deep down he knows they're right. 

And now we see Lincoln at Ketchum Park sitting on a Bench bored out of his mind, his friends are all busy with their own thing Clyde is having another session with Dr. Lopez, Zach is visiting his Grandma. Liam is dealing with a Weasel problem in the farm and Rusty says he has a Date with a Girl (Doubt that), even his sisters are occupied doing their own stuff (no surprise there). He thought of going to Gus' Games n' Grub? But it wouldn't be the same without a second player or maybe go to the Burpin' Burger? Still would be Lonely, so the best thing to do is absolutely nothing in the Park, but just as he thinks there would be nothing left to do, he hears someone calling his name.

"Lincoln? Lincoln Loud is that you?"

Lincoln Turns and sees a girl from his class wearing a yellow shirt, a blue skirt, white socks, brown shoes and a cute blue bow to go with her braided ponytail. None other than Girl Jordan.

"Oh Hey Girl Jordan, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"Could ask you the same thing" responded Jordan.

"Just Bored, all my friends are busy and my sisters, you?" said Lincoln.

"Just got back from window shopping at the mall, nothing cute or interesting to shop for, so I went here to the park to occupy myself, may I?" Jordan asks if she can sit next to him.

"Well you don't see anyone else here with me, sure go ahead" Lincoln responds kindly.

After what seems like a minute of sitting alone together on a bench, a small atmosphere of awkwardness rises between them. Suddenly they both speak.

"So I was thinking-"

"Sorry I didn't-"

"Ha-ha, you go Fir-"

(Silence)

Lincoln speaks up "so I was wondering if you wanted to….. you know hang out with me today or something"

'You mean like a Date" Jordan Blushes.

Lincoln Blushes "No not like that! What I mean is like friends! I mean we never hang out outside or after school!"

"Oh, well what did you have planned" she asks after her Blush Dissipates.

"Well maybe we could play at Gus' Games n' Grub?" said Lincoln.

"Sure! I haven't been there in a while" Jordan responds

Both Kids walk off together towards the arcade eatery still with the awkward presence.

Deep within Lincoln's mind '_Okay calm down its just Girl Jordan you've know her since Kindergarten, just like Clyde, she's literally like one of your friends, it's not like she was your first crush or something…. WHAT AM I THINKING' _goes off his static mind.

With Girl Jordan '_Okay stay calm Girl! He's just a friend_, _you've known each other since kindergarten, your just friends, just friends, jut friends! Or maybe you still have a crush on him! Oh shut it! You know you still have that crush on him! I thought I dealt with you six years ago! Well I'm back now and you have to face the facts! YOU STILL LIKE HIM!' _as her mind snaps at her.

Eventually their minds snap back to reality when they realize they made it to their destination, Gus' Games n' Grubs.

Lincoln asks first "so shall we go in"

"Sure" Jordan replies.

Lincoln opens the door for Girl Jordan "after you"

Jordan Smiles "thanks. But you don't have to act all gentleman like"

"Sorry force of habit when my little sister is big on having class!" he responds nervously.

Jordan giggles "well let's get our game on!"

"Lets!" inside his mind '_What was I doing! I barely do that! Even when Lola is around! What is happening to me?!'_

After an Hour of competitive gaming between the two kids, they find a booth to rest and probably ready for lunch.

"Wow I've never been beaten at Turbo Racing here. I'm usually the one with the High score, but you just beat me by three hundred points!" Lincoln congratulates his female competitor.

"Thanks! I've actually been playing online racing games since I was nine" Jordan replies.

"Well maybe you can teach me how to be a real Pro at racing games" says  
Lincoln.

"Aw stop it! I'm not that much of a Pro" she blushes.

Both of them hear their stomachs growling and they soon blush.

"I guess it's time for Lunch" Lincoln says sheepishly.

"Yeah!" says Jordan.

They both go for the menu until the tips of their fingers accidently makes contact with each other.

Both of them look at each other and blush and immediately move their hands away from each other.

"Sorry I didn't know you wanted to order first!" Lincoln says sheepishly.

"No it was my mistake I grabbed it too fast!" Jordan nervously replies.

(Silence)

"How about we order a pepperoni pizza?" asks Lincoln.

"Yeah I think that sounds like a good choice" says Girl Jordan.

After ordering, waiting, receiving and enjoying their lunch the two kids exit the arcade.

Seeing that it's already noon, Jordan speaks up "I should probably head on home"

"Yeah me too" says Lincoln.

(Silence)

Lincoln breaks the silence "Hey maybe you'd like to hang out? If you have free time!"

Jordan responds "Yeah sure"

"Well I should probably get going, see you around Girl Jordan" says Lincoln.

But before Lincoln could walk away Jordan replies "I want to say that I had a really great time with you today, it truly was the best way to beat out my Saturday boredom also you don't have to keep calling me Girl Jordan!"

Lincoln looks at her Confused "Just Jordan will do" she replies nervously.

"Oh, well okay then Jordan" Lincoln smiles.

Then like out of nowhere Jordan lands a small kiss on his right cheek stunning Lincoln in place "See you around Lincoln" says Jordan as she walks away to the direction of her house.

"Yeah see you around, Jordan" Lincoln whispers in place as he watches the Girl head home.

(Time skip to Loud House)

Lincoln enters through the front door with the same stunned look on his face and doesn't notice his third oldest sister Luna on the couch looking at him with a confused look "You okay Brah?"

"Yeah I'm fine Lunes" still with a stunned face.

"Okay then, well pops says than dinner will be ready in ten minutes" Luna replies still wondering why he still looks stunned.

"Sure, okay, I'll be in my room" as Lincoln walks upstairs to his room leaving Luna confused at him.

(Lincoln's Room)

Lincoln slowly touches where Jordan landed her lips on and suddenly smiles '_she actually kissed me, my first crush kissed me on the cheek'_

(Jordan's Room)

'_Oh My Gosh, I just kissed him on the cheeks! What was I thinking! You weren't! You were following your own instinct! Why would I just do that! Like I said you still like him! You can't hide this forever! Your right I do still like him or better yet love him! OMG this is actually happening!'_

(Both Lincoln and Jordan)

I can't wait to hang out with her/him again!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Sun rises on Royal Woods as the rays hit the loud hose on Franklin Avenue, birds chirping, the rooster crowing and (cue _alarm clock beeping!)_

Lincoln loud awakes and hits snooze on his alarm waking slowly with a big smile on his face as he exits his bedroom to use the bathroom and like every morning in the loud house a line of eight girls (_lily's probably still asleep and Lori is the one in the bathroom first because as usual she is the eldest)_ now usually Lincoln would sometimes be annoyed by the long line but instead he's just feeling to positive about yesterday's events with girl Jordan.

Luna looks behind her to see her brother feeling happy "morning bro!"

"Morning sis" Lincoln responds happily, though these words were noticed by everyone else, except Lisa

"Why are you feeling so positive today?" asks Lola

"I think you look nice with that smile on your face" says Leni

"Yeah, I'm positive that your happiness is contagious! Hahahahaha! Get it?" jokes luan

Ugh! Says everyone except Lincoln

"So why are you happy today stinkoln?" asks Lynn

"Let's just say I had a great encounter yesterday" Lincoln responds

"What did you get a new ace savvy comic?" says Lynn

"Were any of your friends available to hang out with you?" asks Lana

"Did you watch a new sci-fi movie?" asks Luan

"Firstly it was Saturday and new ace savvy comics are out on Wednesday, secondly all my friends were too busy with their thing including Clyde and finally there were no movies I would've been interested in and I don't have enough money to watch one yet" Lincoln responds

"Then what did you do yesterday?" asks Lana

(_Lincoln thinks about telling them what happened yesterday and done suddenly remembers what happened during the Heavy Meddle incident)_ "Well that's a story for next time" Lincoln answers

"Whatever" Lola responds annoyingly as everyone else goes back to waiting in line

"Don't mind them Bro, but if you feel like talking my door is always open" Luna tells her Lincoln

"Thanks for the reassurance lunes" says Lincoln

_(skips after the long sister line and using the bathroom) _ now in Lincoln's room he puts on his blue jeans and his orange polo and heads straight for the kitchen with the same positive smile on his face and sees his dad cooking breakfast

"Morning son" says Lynn Sr.

"Morning Dad" says Lincoln

"You seem happy today sport" Lynn Sr. responds

"Just had an eventful time yesterday" Lincoln responds

"Well good for you kiddo, since all your sisters were busy yesterday" he says to his son

Eventually all Ten Sisters (_yes Lily finally woke up and is being held by luan_) enter the kitchen for breakfast with many of them surprised that Lincoln is still wearing that positive look on his face

"Hey Lincoln are you available for some Sparring at the backyard" asks Lynn

"Ugh no he's going to be my butler for my tea party" demands Lola

"No he's helping me feed my pets" Lana argues

"Actually I require an assistant in helping me with my latest chemical experiment just in case I may have missed a few mixtures" says Lisa

"I'd hate to raise this discussion further but he's helping try out a new comedy routine" Luan tells them

Then Luna speaks out "Hey dudes! Leave him alone and let Lincoln decide on what he wants to do!" she demands

"Yeah there's no need to fight over him" Leni points out

And then an argument spirals on the dining room table leaving Lincoln just staring at the fight cloud.

"Girls, Girls! Stop this at once!" Lynn Sr. yells at them while holding their food

"Luna's right let your brother decide on what to do today" he says

"Thanks pops" says Luna then turns to ask Lincoln "So what do you think Bro"

"Well I think (_then his cellphone rings_)" looks to see who it is "Oh sorry guys I got to take this" leaves the kitchen to go to the living room

All the sisters look into the living room to see Lincoln whispering to whoever is calling him (_a smart move so his sisters won't be able to hear his conversation)_

"Hey Jordan what's up?" Lincoln asks through the phone

"Hey Lincoln, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Burpin' Burgers later and hang out! If you're available" Jordan says

"Sure I think I'm available for today" Lincoln responds

"Great! Where do you want to meet?" asks Jordan

(_Lincoln thinks and realizes that if she meets at his house then his sisters would know and end up meddling with his personal life again_)" how about we meet at ketchum park?" says Lincoln

"Sure I'll meet you there later at ten" says Jordan

"Sounds like a plan" says Lincoln

After what seemed like a normal conversation on the phone neither of them hang up (_cue awkwardness over phone) _Lincoln replies" So I'll see you there" then Jordan responds" Yeah sure" …" So I guess I should go back to eating breakfast" Lincoln responds "Yeah me too" Jordan replies …..… both speak up" okay bye" then they both hang up

"Well that was awkward" Lincoln says to himself

He then heads straight for the dining room and takes his seat and sees all his sisters looking at him

"What?" he asks

"Who were you talking to over the phone" Lori asks

"Just a friend I'm hanging out with later" Lincoln responds

"You mean the friend you were with yesterday?" Lucy asks

"Wait a minute I thought you said all your friend were busy yesterday?" Lola accuses Lincoln from his early conversation from the bathroom line

"Well it's a friend from school that only I know about" says Lincoln

"Well now we know what Lincoln wants to do today" Leni speaks up

"Hope you have fun today dude" Luna speaks to Lincoln

'Thanks Luna" Lincoln responds to his third oldest sister

Now we go to Lincoln looking at himself at the bathroom mirror after breakfast

"You got this Lincoln you're about to hang out with Jordan later, remember she's just a friend, just a friend with a fun loving laugh, a cute blue bow, her cheerful looking smile- Wait did I just say that" Lincoln speaks to himself "No just calm down and don't make it weird" reassuring himself as he exits the bathroom and nearly collides with Luna "Oh sorry Luna I didn't know you were outside" he apologizes "It's cool bro, so you getting ready to hang out with your so called friend that you know later?" she asks with a knowing look on her face.

"Uh yeah sure am" he responds nervously

"Step into my room for a bit bro" she tells him and he follows her into Luna/Luans room "No need to worry dude Luan left because she remembered she had a birthday to go to, why don't you take a seat" she tells Lincoln and points to her bean bag chair in which Lincoln takes a seat.

"So tell me who the girl you're meeting with is?" Luna asks a nervous looking Lincoln

"I don't know what you're talking about" Lincoln responds nervously

"Come on Linc as you're legal guardian I know when you're hiding something, also you're nervous look gave it away" Luna responds "You can tell me dude"

Lincoln realizes that there is no getting out of this and decides to give up "Her name is Jordan but at school we call her girl Jordan because there's another Jordan there whose a boy"

"Okay so when did you two started hanging out? Was it yesterday?" Luna asks "yes" he replies "but please don't tell the others about her I don't need you guys meddling with my personal life!" he protests to her

"It's okay bro, you're secrets safe with me I'm not the taddling type" she assures him "and to be honest I wanna apologize for that time I helped the others meddle with you with Ronnie Anne and the Sadie Hawkins dance incident" she responds with a guilt tone "I'm really sorry Lincoln"

Feeling touched by his sisters words" Thanks Luna and I accept you're apology you were only looking out for me I really appreciate it" Lincoln then hugs Luna who then hugs him back "Now go on little bro you got a gal waiting for you" she tells him as they break the hug and fixes up his hair "Thanks sis wish me luck" as he leaves her room, heads down the stairs and out the door as Luna watches with pride knowing the her little bro is growing up.

But unknown to her that they're conversation was spied on from the vents by a Gothic little Girl

**Thanks again for the reviews guys and for accepting the fact that this is my first fanfic, also I'm still having issues with my grammar and stuff!**

**I would also like to ask if anyone has any requests for the third chapter I'm still going through my mind on what might happen next, so from one Jordancoln fan to another please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lincoln makes his walk to Ketchum Park in high spirits all thanks to the support of his rocking sister Luna, while on his way to meet the Jordan his phone rings, he picks it up to see whose calling "Oh its Clyde, hey Clyde" Lincoln answers "Hey buddy just wanted to check up on you sorry for not being able to hang out with you yesterday, my session with Dr. Lopez went longer than I expected and for not responding last night I got so exhausted from the session I passed out when it was over" Clyde speaks through his phone "It's okay I understand and besides I had a great time yesterday" he replies "really? But wait I thought Rusty, Zach and Liam were occupied yesterday?" he questions "actually I didn't hang out with any of them" "then who did you hang out with yesterday?" "Well buddy get ready for one heck of a story"

(After explaining what happened from chapter 1 at the same time he arrives at the Park)

"Wow I did not expect that to happen to you" Clyde responds surprised "Yeah I know, it almost felt like a dream" Lincoln responds "Do you're sisters know about it, you do know how much they can be when they meddle with your personal life" Clyde replies a little concerned "Don't need to remind me, and no need to worry buddy the only one who knows is Luna and she promised not to tell the others and not to meddle" Lincoln replies with confidence "Wow that's really supportive of her, but are you sure that this isn't a date?" Clyde asks "It is not a date Clyde, she's just a friend" Lincoln responds "Well alright then, have fun buddy" "thanks Clyde, talk to you later" Lincoln replies then hangs up.

Lincoln walks into the Park and notices Jordan sitting on a bench "_just the sight of her makes his heart flutter" _in Lincoln's mind "Okay just be cool this isn't the first time you've hung o9ut with her just relax" Lincoln responds to himself.

Suddenly Jordan spots him "Hey Lincoln! Glad you finally made it" "I wouldn't wanna disappoint by just leaving you here doing nothing" he responds causing Jordan to giggle a little bit "Awe you! So you wanna head to Burpin' Burger?" she asks "well that is why we met up here" He responds "okay then let's go" she replies as both kids leave Ketchum Park and make their way to the Burpin' Burger.

While on their way the two kids chat "and that's when I realized the reason why I was failing I was too fascinated by Miss Dimartinos beauty" he explains "So that's why a lot of boys were acting weird when she was the substitute teacher when Mrs. Johnson and Coach Pokawski weren't around" she speaks "Thankfully thanks to my sisters advice I was able to pass my test except when she was being a substitute for Coach Pokawski" he responds "it must be nice to have sisters to help you when things go wrong huh?" she asks "well yeah, sometimes" he replies nervously "what do you mean?" she asks "don't get me wrong I love them, but sometimes they can be a bit overwhelming" he replies "How overwhelming they can be?" she asks "Well Lori's always on her pone and she threatens us whenever we enter her room without permission, Luan can be a total nightmare on April fools, Lynn can be a bit pushy, Lola can be too demanding and Lisa can be scary when she only sees us as test subjects" he speaks "Wow! But what about the other five sisters?" she questions "To be honest Leni is good hearted, Luna is my legal guardian and I can count on her when it comes to making concerts memorable, Both me and Lucy are sometimes into spooky ghost things and I can always have her back, Lana can be fun to be with when she isn't bringing in a new animal and Lily's just a baby and between you and me they're my five favorite sisters" he explains "Again wow, that's a lot to take in" she responds.

Then they spot their destination "looks like we made it" until they notice a sign on the door that says "The Burpin' Burger is currently closed due to an infestation of cockroaches sorry for the inconvenience" then a roach crawls out from under the door and runs off making the two kids rethink their decision "Gus's?" Lincoln asks Lincoln "Yeah" Jordan responds and soon both kids walk away from the hazardous establishment and make their way to the Arcade Pizzeria.

"and that's why I'm terrified of barbed wire" she says nervously "Wow that was intense, sorry to hear that" and soon they spot their destination "we're here" Lincoln speaks and opens the door for her "after you Madame" Lincoln jokingly responds causing Jordan to giggle "oh what a gentleman" she replies teasingly as she enters with Lincoln following behind as the two kids finally find a table and seats to sit, both kids grab the menus on the table and decide on what to order then Lincoln speaks up" I was thinking how about we both order a large Pizza to share if it's okay with you?" "That doesn't sound like a bad idea the only issue is deciding on the toppings" she responds soon both kids look back at their menus on the toppings then at the same time they both put their menus down and speak at the same time "Pepperoni and Pineapple!" and they soon cover their mouths and start blushing at each other's response then the atmosphere around them becomes filled with awkwardness between the two until Lincoln slowly places his hands back on the table and responds nervously "well that was awkward" "Yeah it was" Jordan responds while still blushing, they eventually call one of the waiters and place their order with the waiter returning later with their order "Man this looks good" Lincoln responds looking at their lunch "well bon apetit" Jordan replies as both get ready to eat until Lincoln's phone goes off "Umm I have to take this" Lincoln says "No need, go ahead I can wait" Jordan responds as Lincoln smiles at her response and walks towards an empty booth to take the call and sees its from Luna

"_Hmmm wonder what she's calling for" _"Hello Luna?" "Lincoln listen I think the others know!" Luna responds franticly "What do you mean they kno-" and he soon realizes what she means "Did you tell them?!" "No dude I didn't I swear! I finished jamming on my drums then went out to use the bathroom and noticed that no one else was around, when I went to check up on lily I saw on Lisa's surveillance screens (which we still have to talk to her about that) and saw vanzilla drive off with everyone but lily! I think they left while I was jamming, I'm so sorry dude" "It's okay Luna, but How did they know about this?" "I don't know dude I wanted to go and stop them but I can't leave the house, mom went off to pick up pop-pop from the train station and dad is at the grocery store" "Thanks for the heads up Luna" then looks outside and sees vanzilla outside "and I think I just spotted them I'm gonna have to call you back sis" "Okay good luck dealing with them dude" "thanks for the support Lunes" Lincoln puts his phone away and looks outside with an irritated face "well looks like I got my hands full" knowing that things are about to get chaotic.

**I decided to add Clyde into the mix since I forgot to add him in the last chapter also I added that little twist to the Burpin' Burger because I don't really know much about its Menu so I just went with Gus' Games n' Grub.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you for the review guys appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I got bored and decided to make chapter 4 early enjoy**

"How the heck did they know about this" Lincoln ponders in his mind as he sees the family vehicle outside the arcade.

(_Flashback five minutes after Lincoln leaves the house at the same time  
Luna puts on her headphones and starts jamming on her drums_)

"Girlish Squeals are heard from Lori/Leni's room"

"I can't believe it!" says Leni

"He hung out with a girl yesterday!" says Lori

"I wonder if she's into sports?!" says Lynn

"I hope she's nice!" Lana squeals

"I just hope she's pretty, well not as pretty as me" says Lola

"Throughout our time in school I have never noticed nor have heard of a person named Jordan" says Lisa

"Lincoln said he's meeting up with her at Ketchum Park" Lucy speaks

"Well what are we waiting for let's go and follow him so we can make sure he doesn't screw it up" Lola demands

"Yeah" all the girls agree

Then Lucy yells out "Wait" they all stop and look at her "what about Luna?" she asks

All the girls start thinking "maybe we should have her come with us" says Leni "I don't know remember what Lucy heard, she doesn't wanna meddle with his date and if we do tell her she'll call Lincoln" says Lola causing all the sisters to agree "let's not tell her" says Lori as all sisters begin to walk out together Lucy realizes "Wait, what about Lily? She's still asleep!" "Well Mom and dad are already out and Luna's here so she can watch over her" says Lynn "I guess" Lucy says as they all head straight for Vanzilla, as Lori starts the engine she notices Luan has just returned looking like a mess and Lori immediately opens the vanzilla's door "Luan!" "Oh hey guys, just got back from another birthday gig and boy was it messy, guess this is what happens when the birthday girl is five" says Luan "Never mind that just get in here!" Luan does as she's told and gets in vanzilla then it starts to leave the driveway "So where are we going  
"asks Luna, then Lucy appears out of nowhere scaring her "I'll tell you"

They arrive near Ketchum Park all the while Lucy explains to Luan about Lincoln's recent encounter from yesterday "Holy Moly" says Luan "I know right" says Lola "Look there they are" Lynn points out and soon they all spot the girl who Lincoln is hanging out with causing the loud sisters to look in awe "Wow" "look at her" "she's pretty, but not that pretty compared to me" "That's blue bow on her head is totes cute on her" "Don't they look sweet together" they all speak in unison "look there leaving" Lynn points out "I suggest we take a precautionary action as to not be spotted by our male sibling, its more tactical that way" they all look at Lisa confused "Lets follow them slowly so we won't get his attention" Lisa clarifies "Okay then stealthy it is" Lori says as vanzilla slowly follows the two kids.

Minutes of slowly following they see the two kids talking to each other "What are they saying?" Lori asks "Maybe I can help" says Lisa as she pulls out a radar looking object and then attaches it wires to a speaker "This way we can hear their conversation" "This sounds wrong" Lucy suggest "So says the girl who hides in the vents" says Lola "Sigh, you have a point" Lucy responds as Lisa tries to pick up a signal "Aha got it, now we can listen in on their conversation in which they hear what Lincoln says about them, shocking the sisters as they listen in, making the original five sisters upset "Am I really a nightmare on April fools" "I am not that Pushy" "I am not that demanding!" "These words do not tempt me to this argument, but to be specific I do not always see any of you as Test Subjects!" Lori just stares at the road stunned at Lincolns words, while the rest aren't upset at all "Aww that's so nice of Lincoln to say that" says Leni "Where are they going" Lola asks irritated "Look, their headed to Burpin' Burger" Lynn points out "Wow that's romantic" Lori says sarcastically "Why would she bring her there, why not Jean Juan's French Mex?" asks "Maybe I should tone down when it comes to bringing home wild animals" says Lana "It does make sense that Lincoln and Luna have a Special Sibling Relationship" says Lucy "_I still don't think I deserve to be one of Lincolns favorites" _she says through her mind remembering the  
Pony book incident "He's got a lot of nerves saying these words" says Lola "Wait look, they stopped" Lynn speaks out "What is that sign on the door say?" asks Lucy Lori pulls out a pair of binoculars and reads what the sign says "Looks like his luck has ran out, the Burpin' Burgers closed due to a cockroach infestation" "Cool Cockroaches" Eew Cockroaches" Says Lana/Lola "Aww man I was supposed to bring my whole team there for lunch tomorrow!" says Lynn annoyed "Well that's one way to change a reservation! hahahaha! Get it" Luan jokes causing everyone to groan in annoyance "Pipe down siblings! Look their on the move!" Lisa points out "Where are they off to now?" Lucy asks "After them Lori" Lynn yells.

The Girls then spot them headed straight to Gus' Games n' Grub "Wow he's more romantic than I thought" Lynn says annoyed "Wait look! They look like they're laughing" Lana points out as the two kids enter the arcade "I guess they do have something in common" Lucy says "Yeah bad tastes in scenery" Lola says "Hush up I'm trying to get a reading on what they're saying!" says Lisa "Yes got a Signal" as they hear their awkward conversation on deciding the toppings and sees both kids blushing "Aww they look so cute together" Leni happily speaks "and he said that she was a friend" says Lynn "At least they're not Zoned in the Friend Zone hahahaha! Get it?!" Luan says jokingly, then they see them with their lunch "Wow now I'm hungry" says Lana and Lynn in unison "Wait what's he doing" Lucy points out as they see Lincoln looking at his phone then walking away towards an empty booth talking to someone with a worried look "Who is he talking to?" "Could it be Clyde?" "Maybe its Mom?" then Lisa triangulates her device and is shocked to hear who is on the phone "Its Luna!" she says shocked "What?!" all the sisters yell and then see Lincoln looking at them with an irritated look "Busted" Luan says.

**I made this one on the weekends due to boredom so I hope you enjoy this early chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks again to all you Loudsters for the reviews! Here's chapter 4**

Lincoln looks through the arcade's window seeing eight shadows silhouettes in vanzilla and lets out a sigh '_there is never a moment where their never meddling with my social life_' he says in his thoughts and decides to go back to the table that he shares with Jordan.

Jordan sees Lincoln headed back towards her with an irritated look "So who was calling?" she asks, Lincoln doesn't respond and still looks out the window "umm Lincoln?" she asks again, still no response "earth to Lincoln?!" she asks with a slightly raised tone "Huh? What?" he responds "you were spacing out there with a look that says I have a bad feeling about this" she says "sorry about that, just a little annoyed" he responds "Is it because of who was calling you earlier?" she asks "No it wasn't that" he responds "Okay, then who was calling?" she asks again "It was my sister Luna. She told me that the rest of our sisters have been following us and their outside" he says "You mean that messed up looking van outside" she says while pointing out towards the van outside in the parking lot "Yeah that's them" he says with an annoyed look "So why are they spying on us?" she asks Lincoln "they think were going on a date" he responds "Why would they think that?" she asks "whenever they see me with a girl they would always think that I'm dating someone and then they start overreacting and ask me if she's my girlfriend and then they start arguing on whose going to be the bridesmaid!" he responds with a slightly angered tone "Wow paranoid much" she says while eating a slice of pizza, then Lincoln grabs a slice "I know right and that's why I try to avoid hanging out with most girls" he says then realizes what he just said "but no you you're pretty cool!" he nervously responds causing Jordan to giggle "No worries" she responds then starts to think "You said you have a sister whose a genius right" she asks "Yeah that's Lisa whose probably in the van with the others hearing our conversation with some kind of radar thingy" he responds in an irritated tone while eating his slice of pizza "That's what I thought, coz I've gotta plan on how to stop her from listening in" she says with a devious smile "Really?" he asks and notices Jordan pulling out some kind of whistle from her pocket "My parents told me to only use it for emergencies, like if I get attacked by a stray dog or if my dog starts to misbehave but technically this does seem to be an emergency" she says while holding out a dog whistle and then looks back to Lincoln "you ready?" she asks "Heck yeah" he responds as Jordan takes in a deep breath and blows on the dog whistle.

(Meanwhile in vanzilla)

The girls stare on as they see Lincoln going back to his seat "what's he saying Lisa?" asks Lynn "Patience fifth eldest sibling let me recalibrate my device" Lisa responds "Aha we've got something" and suddenly a high pitch screech is heard throughout vanzilla causing all the girls to cover their ears and freak out "What is that?" "My ears!" "Make it stop" "I think I'm going deaf" "That Ringing!" "Lucy making a vampire screech" "Lisa turn it off" then Lynn garbs her bat and smashes it on the device "Ow my ears" "I can still hear the ringing but I thinks it's gone" "My ears are never gonna stop ringing" "what was that sound?" asks Luan "Hmm, judging by the way I adjusted to picking up low volume conversations and she was pulling out some kind of cylinder shaped object which created a high pitch ringing sound I could only confirm that the ringing sound was made by a Dog whistle" Lisa responds "Dogs can whistle?" asks Leni "No Leni, she means it was a whistle that only dogs can hear" Lori says to her air dim witted sister "I don't want to bark up an argument, but that was Ruff! Hahahaha! Get it?!" Luan jokes causing everyone to groan in annoyance, Lisa picks up the remains of her device "Sorry Lisa" says Lynn "No worries, if you hadn't destroyed this then we all would've been truly deaf" says Lisa "Why would she have a dog whistle?" asks Lola angrily "Maybe she has a dog at home" says Leni "or maybe she uses it in case of emergencies" says Lucy "Like causing ears to bleed" says an annoyed Lynn "I think its wrong to carry that kind of thing" says Lana "never mind that how are we gonna know what's going on in there?" asks Luan as they all start thinking of ideas, then Lori starts to speak up "I've got it!"

(Inside Gus's)

Both kids looked out the window while finishing their lunch and see vanilla shaking "Oh man they must be freaking out in there" says Lincoln "I just thought since they're listening in through a device that can pick up whispers, it can probably pick up the sound of a whistle that can only be heard by canines and therefore through the device turns it into a high pitched sound" Jordan says trying to mimic a genius "Hahaha! Nice imitation of Lisa!" Lincoln laughs "really? That's what she sounds like?" she asks as both kids end up laughing and soon finish their lunch "So what do you wanna do now?" Lincoln asks "well we are in an arcade, you wanna go a few rounds on any games?" she asks "Sure race you to dance revolution?" he asks with a competitive tone "Oh it's on!" she responds as both kids race towards the dancing game.

(After thirty minutes of Dancing)

"Man I didn't expect you to catch up with me?" Lincoln says exhausted "I guess this is what get from learning how to be good in dodge ball" she says also panting "I'm kind of getting thirsty, you want something to drink? I'm paying" he asks "Sure, but you don't have to pay for me" she says "It's okay just let me do something in return to the girl who can dance as good as me" he says as he heads straight for the counter '_is there ever a moment where he doesn't have to act all gentleman like_' she says in her thoughts as she watches Lincoln walk away, meanwhile at the counter "Two soda's please" he asks the cashier and is soon shocked to see who it is "Sure thing Bro" says Lori with a smirk as she leaves to get the drinks leaving Lincoln horrified and then sees Lori coming back "Here you go two soda's and their on me" Lori says "What are you doing here?" Lincoln asks Lori annoyingly "I work here Duh!" Lori says "No what I mean is, what are doing here during- you know what never mind" he says irritated then takes the two sodas and is about to walk away until he is grabbed by his sister "Hold it right there little man, first things first, that girl you're with, are you two dating? And be honest with me!" Lori demands "No! For goodness sakes Lori we go through this every time I'm hanging out with a girl" he says irritated "Why can't you and the others just leave me be?!" Lori then lightens up her mood "Look Lincoln, I'm sorry for spying on you and Jordan I'll just take my leave then" she says nervously as she decides to leave through the back leaving a confused Lincoln "Lori Wait!" he calls out to her causing her to look back "Why are you apologizing?" he asks causing Lori to look at him nervously "Well while you were walking towards the Burpin' Burger, we overheard you're conversation together" causing Lincoln to realize of the words he said during that time "Oh you heard that?" he asks seeing Lori nod in response making Lincoln look down knowing the trouble he just caused "I'm really sorry that you all had to hear that" he says looking down with sadness causing Lori to jump over the counter and kneel down in front of her brother using her hand to lift his face up to meet hers "Lincoln you don't have to apologize, you had every right to say those words, we were the ones doing wrong! I just never knew you felt that way about some of us" she reassures him "and I'm really sorry for being that cold to you, maybe I can try to tone down my temper a little bit" she says to Lincoln "really?!" he asks as Lori nods in response and soon surprised by Lincoln hugging her in which she responds by hugging back "Thanks Lori! And I'll knock first before I go in your room" "No Problem Linc! Well I better get going then you have fun with your friend and don't worry I'll deal with the others" she says to him with a warm caring tone as she takes her leave.

Lincoln soon returns to Jordan with their drinks "Sorry for taking long" he apologizes "No need to worry and also I heard everything" she responds "that was really sweet of Lori like that" "Yeah I guess she can be nice at some times, at least she's trying" he says as both kids take a sip at their sodas "So you wanna go for another round at racing?" she asks "Game on!" he responds.

(Meanwhile in vanzilla)

"Look its Lori" says Lynn as they spot Lori exiting through the back and is headed straight to vanzilla, she then opens the door and sits on the driver's seat with a stern look "So what happened?" "Are they dating?" "Did they kiss?" "Oh I bet they did!" "Were they smooching up a storm in there?" "Was he displeased with our actions?" "Did she get rid of the dog whistle?" as all girls start barraging Lori with questions causing Lori to pull out an Air Horn and silencing all passengers in vanzilla "Knock it off all of you!" she yells then looks back at the arcade and sighs "We're going home" says Lori as she starts up the engine and starts back up out of the parking lot shocking all the sisters "What!" they all yell in unison "But what about Lincoln!" asks Lola "No Buts! No sit down and buckle up or so help me you are all turning into human pretze-I mean" she then stops vanzilla in place and looks at the road in front of her realizing what she just said towards them and takes a deep breath "Just stay quiet back there okay guys?" she says towards them as they drive off making all the sisters silent not knowing what they might be facing when they get home.

**Well that took a while! I decided to make this chapter about Lori realizing her mistakes towards Lincoln and the rest of her sisters since she's literally the oldest and she has to make up for all her actions, well I hope you like this please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**So here's my latest chapter. Enjoy!**

We continue where we left off at Gus' Games n' Grub as both kids enjoy the rest of the afternoon on almost every game available, competing to see who has the highest score but in a fun way but Lincoln has been keeping track of score for both of them "Well I've counted it all down its 12 to 8!" Lincoln says holding a piece of paper "So who won?" Jordan asks and soon sees Lincoln teasingly bowing to her as if she were a queen causing her to giggle at this "You have bested me in arcade games, nest to dodge ball you truly are better than me, you have my respect" he admitted "Acting like a good sport, thanks Lincoln" she responds and soon notices her watch as well as Lincoln "Wow 4:26 pm already!" he says "I guess Time flies when you're having fun!" she responds "Especially if it's with someone special" he sighs at her direction which causes Jordan to blush making him realize what he just said "I mean like a friend! Yeah that's it! A friend!" he nervously responds while blushing making Jordan giggle and thus creating an awkward atmosphere between them again when Lincoln speaks up "Well we should probably get going" "Yeah!" she responds as both kids walk out of the arcade "You waiting on your parents?" he asks "Actually I was thinking of walking home, my dad is at work and my mom is at a book club" she responds "Well maybe you'd like someone to walk you home" he nervously says "you think I can't handle walking on my own?" she asks teasingly making him nervous "Well it is getting late and I just want to see you get home safely" he responds nervously making both kids blush, as she was about to speak they both hear a car horn and turn to see who it was "Hey! You guys need a lift" the person speaking was none other than Lori in vanzilla '_Oh Boy'_ both kids speak in their mind as both kids walk towards the vehicle "Lori? What are you doing here? Were you waiting here the whole time?" he asks with an irritated tone "Actually I've been here since four o'clock, I knew you would go on enjoying you're gaming time together, so I thought that I should pick you up, and you're little friend too" she replies "Besides it's getting late hop on" as both kids with no other choice go inside vanzilla, but as Jordan enters Lincoln opens the door for her causing Jordan to giggle at his gentleman like nature "Oh you!" she says to him as she enters vanzilla not knowing that Lincoln let her sit on the sweet spot while her sat next to her and soon vanzilla drives off to Jordan home first.

Through the whole ride the air within vanzilla was a silent awkward environment "So you're friends with Lincoln?" Lori asks from the driver's seat '_I'm doomed'_ in Lincoln's thoughts "Yeah I kind of knew him since, well kindergarten. We didn't really knew each other at first but we sort of became friends when we were in grade school" she responds "Oh well that's nice, I don't really see Lincoln hanging out with other girls at school, well besides Stella and the rest of his little band of misfits" Lori says "Seriously Lori?!" he says to her with an annoyed look "I'm just kidding bro!" she responds as she soon pulls up towards Jordan's house "I had a really good time today Lincoln" she says to him "No problem, even if we don't hang out much at school much, it's nice to actually hang out with you after school days" he responds to her with I slight blush causing her to also blush "Well I should get going, see you at school tomorrow" she says as she gets out of vanzilla "Yeah see you tomorrow too" he replies as vanzilla starts to drive off he looks back at the girl waving at them then goes back to relaxing on his seat with a smile on his face "Well that was interesting" Lori speaks up, this causing Lincoln's smile to form an annoyed frown "Okay Lori why are you doing this? I thought you left with the others and stayed at the house?! Are they listening in on this? Lisa's got cameras in here doesn't she?" he asks with a demanding tone almost like he's ready for a fight and then sees Lori slowing down at a red light, she takes in a deep breath and speaks " Firstly Linc, I'm doing this because I don't want you coming home late and getting in trouble from mom and dad, secondly I did leave with the others and no I did not stay back at the house as I've said earlier when you saw me outside giving you and you're friend a ride, thirdly no one else is here or listening in and finally there are no cameras in here, I made sure of it" she answered to his hysterical questions, hearing this calmed Lincoln down back to his normal timid tone "So you're not here to meddle?" he starts asking "No, I learned that the painful truth way" she said with a saddened tone making Lincoln feel a little nervous "Oh, yeah" "To be honest when I saw you earlier when me and Jordan were leaving I thought back at the arcade you didn't mean what you said and you were just trying to mess with me" he says this causes Lori to look at him with guilt "Lincoln what I said was all true, no lies!" "Oh sorry I doubted you back there" he apologizes "It's okay you're used to getting hunches about us deceiving you" she replies and soon the light turns green and vanzilla drives off "So what happened when you got back home earlier" he asks "Well let me put it this way" she says.

(_Flashback_)

_Luna is seen in the Living room tuning her guitar while Lily plays with her teddy bear, then she sees the family van coming and her facial expression turns irritated, vanzilla rolls up towards the loud house driveway with Lori turning off the engine "everyone inside and upstairs we are having a sibling meeting now!" she demands as they all bolt out of vanzilla and into the house with Lori following, inside Luna sees them all inside and headed upstairs "You guys got a lot of nerve to-" Lori interrupts her "Upstairs, Sibling meeting now!" she demands and Luna follows with an annoyed face carrying Lily._

_Upstairs all the sisters start talking about what happened with Lincoln and Jordan "If you ask me he could've brought to a place with more class" "how dare he say all those things about us" "her strategy in disrupting our plan was very impressive, perhaps if I get a small DNA sample I can see what makes her cerebellum more tactical" "They should ban dog whistles" soon Luna gets annoyed and speaks up "Are you all for real dudes!" they all look at her "This is why Lincoln didn't want anyone to know about this, we always overreact about everything he does, even if it's just hanging with a girl whose just a friend!" she yells "Well you've got a lot of nerves not to tell us about this whole thing!" Lola responds "I'm his legal guardian, I didn't tell him because I trust him" she responds back "Yeah right! If we stayed there longer we could've fixed it, he should be lucky that we were there otherwise it would've been worse" Lynn says smugly "I dare you to say luck again you little punk" she yells "Oh you wanna go Brit!" Lynn responds ready to pounce Luna "ENOUGH!" Lori yells out "This arguing is getting us nowhere!" Lori says "And Luna's right, we have to trust Lincoln when he does things on his own we just have to there for him when it doesn't turn out" she says making Luna question her choice of words "You're taking her side!" Lola asks "Yes, I am" Lori says "I am too" says Lucy startling everyone "So am I" says Leni "Same here" also Luan leaving everyone else stunned Lola then speaks "But-" "No Buts, now everyone else to your rooms now, this house is in lock down no one goes out unless I say so! Does anyone want to object?!" she asks seeing them all either nervous or annoyed "Good, now go!" she says as they all leave for their respective rooms, but then Luna walks up to her "Why did you agree with me?" then Lori explains what she and the others overheard from Lincoln and Jordan's conversation "Wow that's harsh, well for some of you" she says "Yeah, I didn't really know he felt that way or that he already favored some us as his favorite sisters" she says "I can't blame him, after everything he' been through I think he has the rights to say those things" she says to the eldest and sees her looking more upset, she decides to sit next to her "Hey it's okay, maybe this whole ordeal will help you improve a little bit" she says reassuringly "Yeah I guess you're right. Thanks Lunes" she says "Nah dude, thank you for actually understanding" she says, then Luna has an idea "You know judging by how long Lincolns gonna be in the arcade, you should go and pick him up later so he won't be late and get in trouble with the 'rents" she says to Lori "Really? Are you sure?" she asks "Totally dude, and maybe this could give you two some time to talk about your issues" she says to her sister and gives her a comforting hug "Okay I'll do it" she says_

_(Present time)_

"And that's pretty much to what happened" says Lori as she finishes up her story "Wow, that was real nice of you and some of the others for backing up with Luna like that" he says to her as vanzilla then pulls up towards the driveway, he then step out and looks back at Lori "thanks for picking me up sis" "No problem little bro" she responds as she walks into the house with Lincoln following behind, he notices the house being quiet (except for Luna jamming on her axe) "Wow you really did control the whole situation" he says to Lori who just gives him a reassuring smile as she heads up to her room and soon Lincoln heads to his room until he sees multiple eyes peering from their slightly opened doors making him nervous "Leave him alone guys!" Lori yells out from her room causing all the doors to slam shut, this causing Lincoln to relax and head straight for his room before anything else happens as he awaits what will happen the following day.

**My concept of this story might seem a bit sloppy, I just don't really know, please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Decided to make the next chapter early, enjoy!**

Its 5:45 am on a Monday morning light shines upon royal woods on the loud house, Lincoln awakens early so he won't have to deal with a line to the bathroom(and deal with his sisters who'll start questioning him about yesterday), looks through the door and sees no one else is up yet "Yes! No line!" as he sneaks out towards the bathroom just as he opens the door he sees Luna come out of her room and spot Lincoln as he stops right in front of her "Morning Bro" she says half sleepy "Morning sis, you need to use the bathroom" he asks "Well it looks like you were gonna use it first, so go ahead" she insists he accepts but then stops and decides "You know what you go ahead" he insists this time making her confused "You sure bro?" she asks "Really, I don't mind I can wait" he says "Thanks bro" as she enters the bathroom leaving Lincoln outside waiting, soon the bathroom opens "All yours Linc" she says "Thanks Lunes" he replies but then gets a hug from her, who then decides to hug her back and then let go "See you at breakfast dude" she says as she enters her room "You too" he replies as he enters the bathroom.

(_One Hour Later_)

Breakfast time and Lincoln is already in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal and then sees Leni come in "Morning Linky" she says cheerfully "Morning Leni" he replies as both are just minding their own business which confuses Lincoln '_I thought she was going to ask me about yesterday'_ he thinks to himself, soon after breakfast he heads back up to his room to get his school materials '_if I can just leave for school early maybe I can beat my sisters before I get overcrowded'_ he thinks as he leaves his room and then runs into Lucy '_Oh Dang it'_ he stops in front of her "Morning Lincoln" she says "Uhh Morning Lucy" he responds as she walks straight for the bathroom _'huh well that was odd'_ he thinks as he heads down stairs and straight through the door but then is stopped by his mom "Where are you going this early?" she asks getting his attention "I just thought maybe I could just walk to school today" he responds "Are you sure? You don't wanna ride there or wait for the others?" "No I'm pretty sure I can go there myself, plus its great exercise" he says making an excuse "Well okay then, just be careful okay?" she says "Okay bye mom" he responds as he leaves and closes the door '_Yes! No early meddling'_ he raises his fist in victory then heads straight for his school.

(_Royal Woods Elementary School_)

Lincoln is at his locker putting stuff away then he hears a familiar voice from behind "I didn't expect you to be here this early" he turns to see Jordan "Hey your early too" he says teasingly making her giggle "Touché" she replies "o why are you here early?" he asks "well my mom needed to go see her friend whose in the hospital and my dad need to get to his job for some kind of meeting so they decided to bring me to school early, what about you?" she asks "Just trying to avoid an early morning meddling" he says "Well that's one way to avoid the crown" she responds as they both giggle making the air a little awkward "so what do you wanna do now?" he asks knowing there's only a few kids in school doing whatever late school work they have "Well we could go to the library" she suggests "that doesn't sound like a bad idea" he agrees as both of them head straight for the library to occupy their free time before the first bell rings.

Soon more students start entering the school even Clyde who is looking around for his best friend '_huh I wonder where Lincoln is'_ he thinks to himself and then sees Liam, Zach, Rusty and Stella "Hey guys, have you seen Lincoln?" he asks "We just got here so we don't know where he is" says Stella "Isn't he with you?" asks Rusty "No he isn't" he replies "That's strange, usually both of you are here at the same time" says Zach "Maybe he's stuck in traffic or somethin'?" says Liam "Liam, I don't think cars line up on roads this early" says Zach "I'm just sayin'" he responds "Have you tried calling him?" asks Stella "Oh completely forgot about that" says Clyde "I think your gonna have to hold that idea there Clyde, coz he's right over there" says Liam as he points towards Lincoln coming out from the library with the one person they did not expect to hang out with him "Is that Girl Jordan?" asks Rusty "Are they laughin'?" asks Liam "Did they just come out of the Library?" asks Zach "What's wrong with you guys?" asks Stella, seeing this Clyde puts his phone away and heads straight towards his friend "Man I did not know that's how they created the first nachos" he says "Told you'd like the book on Food Discoveries" she says "Hey buddy" they see Clyde headed towards them "Oh hey Clyde" Lincoln/Jordan, hearing this making both kids blush red and confusing Clyde "You didn't tell me you were coming here early?" he says "Oops sorry buddy, I just needed to get away from my sisters before they bombard me with a thousand questions" he explains "Hey I get it buddy" he replies, then hear two more voices and turn around to see it was Mollie and Joy "Hey Girl Jordan" they call out from the hallway "Well guess that's my cue, see you at class" she says as she walks towards her friends "Yeah see ya" he responds just watching her walk away with a skip in her step and sighs and then realizes his friends were there making him blush "Oh… Hey guys" he says nervously "I saw that" Stella says "You were hanging out Girl Jordan?" says Zach "Lucky" Rusty says a bit irritated "Dang Lincoln, I didn't see that comin'" says Liam "Guys we were just hanging out as friends nothing more" he explains nervously "Sure you were" says Rusty with a sarcastic tone '_Wow I thought my sisters were the only ones like this'_ he says in his thoughts "Come on guys give him a break! This isn't the first time they hung out together" Clyde says not realizing what he just revealed "oops" he says "Wait this isn't the first what do you mean?" asks Zach "Way to hold it in Clyde" Lincoln says a little annoyed making Clyde chuckle nervously "Sorry Lincoln" as Lincoln decides to tell them what happened during the weekend.

**I added the Nacho information thing because I saw Food's Greatest hits and decided to just add that there, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Soon Lincoln explains to his friends of the fun time he had with girl Jordan during those weekends and explains to them that they were not dates! Much to his other friends who still think he went on a date "Seriously guys you're all acting like my sisters!" says an irritated Lincoln 'at least some o them thought twice about their actions' he speaks to thought, then the bell rings as Lincoln and his friends head off to first period.

Class with Ms. Johnson's was pretty much you're normal quiz (if you don't count the surprise pop quiz), as the school bell rang signaling that the students are to head to their next class, to most it's their least favorite class, Gym "Ugh Gym class!" Zach groans "I hope we don't do rope climbing, I really don't want to get rope burn again" rusty complies nervously "Maybe Coach will spare us and bring out the trampoline" says Clyde hopingly "I'm okay if it's just running laps" says Liam "Wow! You guys really don't like this subject" says Stella looking at all of the nervous guys then notices Lincoln wasn't nervous at all and judging by his face he looks like he's looking forward to gym class "Hey Linc! You feeling okay there dude?" asks Stella getting no response "Lincoln?!" she asks again still nothing "Earth to Lincoln!" she asks in a slightly raised voice still not getting any attention "LINC! WAKE UP!" she yells snapping out of his mind "Wha? Who?" he says confused "Dude! What the heck was that about?!" she asks making the others look at him with question "Oh nothing just spacing out there" he replies nervously "Okay then, just a reminder were headed for gym" Zach says making Lincoln smile a little bit which is not really normal to his friends.

As all the students enter the gym Lincoln looks around if she was there as well, after looking back and forth through the crowd of kids he sees her, Girl Jordan (Jordan to Lincoln's Perspective), he walks towards her "Hey Jordan!" he says "Oh Hey Lincoln" she replies as they both just stand there facing each other saying nothing 'Well this is awkward' they both say in their own thoughts until the whistle was blown, gym class begins as all students fall in line as Coach Pokawski arrives "Alright kids listen up! I've got a big high school reunion on Thursday, which means I won't be here for gym" he says then gets shocked when he hears all the kids cheer, he then blows his whistle again to get their attention "Quiet down! Now since I won't be here on Thursday I've decided for today's class is dodge ball" he says making everyone groan, except for Girl Jordan who screams 'Woohoo' seeing this making Lincoln a little nervous and happy for Jordan then the whistle blows again "Alright now get into you're teams, I don't care who's on who so just start you're positions" he says, Lincoln gets onto the right side of the gym with his friends and then gets shocked seeing Jordan on their team "What are you doing here?" asks Rusty "Shouldn't you be on the other team?" asks Zach "I just thought maybe I should change it up a little bit today, right Linc?" she looks at Lincoln with a wink making him blush then hears the whistle blow again "Alright! Start Dodge ball!" Coach yells as both teams assault each other, Lincoln and his team get in their new scorpion formation "Uh what are you guys doing?" asks Jordan as she Dodged a Ball "Were getting in position" says Clyde "Like we always do" Liam added "Come on, Seriously!" she says jokingly "Here let me show you how it's done, come on Lincoln!" she says as she grabs Lincoln from the group "Oh no Formation broken!" says Clyde frantically "Regroup! Regroup!" Rusty panics as they try to get in formation again "This is how you do it! First you see someone get distracted, then strike" she explains hitting another kid "Yes! And if you see a ball headed you're way you…. Dodge!" as she flips to the side next to Lincoln "Oh so it's like trying to avoid my sisters when they get too rough!" he says "Well sort of like that" she says not seeing the ball headed towards her "Look out" as Lincoln grabs Jordan pulling her to the side saving her from getting eliminated "Whoa! That was a close one! Thanks Lincoln" she says "No problem" he says then both of them stop and realize Lincoln is still holding onto her arm then let's go while blushing red, then they both proceed to dodge and grab incoming dodge balls and strike back "Whoa that looks cool, let me get in on that!" says Stella as she leaves the group to join Lincoln and Girl Jordan "Oh come on!" says Rusty the gets hit by a dodge ball "Man down" says Clyde who becomes a victim to one "This stinks" says Zach and Liam who, of course are out, except for the trio who take down almost all of the other team until Lincoln spots a dodge ball headed towards her and dives in to save her meaning he's out "Dang it!" he says as he walks towards the others who were also eliminated, seeing this making Jordan's blood boil and she looks around to see who did that and spots Chandler and his friends laughing "Looks like it just Girl Jordan and Stella" he says with a smug look 'You'll pay for that dirt bag' she whispers to herself and starts going none stop on her assault taking out Chandlers crew including Boy Jordan as a bonus and soon Chandler is left alone "Can we talk about this?!" he says nervously looking at an enraged Girl Jordan making the other kids even Stella shocked and a little terrified, except Lincoln who just stares at her in awe 'Wow that was intense… and hot' in his thoughts, she winds up and throws the ball with such force it hits chandler causing him to fly towards the boys shower room seeing this just stunning everyone even coach who drops the whistle from his mouth "Umm Team on the right wins" he says as her team cheers at their victory "Awesome" "you were killer out there" from all the students "Nice job out there, maybe we'll team up again next time" says Stella "Yeah next time" she replies then sees Lincoln "You were incredible! That has got to be the greatest throw I've ever seen! Heck I don't know if my sister can throw that hard!" he says in astonishment making her blush "Thanks Linc" who then blushes from what he said then the bell rings signaling lunch "Well I'd better get going and check on the others" he says "Yeah, I'll see you later I guess" she says nervously as both kids walk in different directions only thinking one thing 'I think my crush is turning to love!'.

**I decided to make this after I posted chapter 7, well I had to go back home from the computer shop, eat lunch and then well you get the rest, so I hope you all like this chapter please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The school cafeteria is where Lincoln is, sitting amongst his friends as they notice him just looking at his left over lasagna "Hey Lincoln you wanna trade for my Chicken sandwich" asks rusty "Huh?! What?! Oh sure thing rusty" he says as they trade they're lunches and then goes back to doing nothing "You seem quiet there buddy" says Clyde "Oh sorry about that guys, just got some stuff on my mind" he says "When you meant some stuff did you mean Girl Jordan?" Stella asks slyly making him blush "What?! No! I mean- uh…. Anyone wanna trade?!" he says nervously with his friends only looking at him with smug looks making him blush even more 'oh boy!' in his thoughts.

"Man you really have it good for that gal huh?" says Liam

"I bet you'd like to be her boyfriend?" says Zach

"You got my support there buddy" says Clyde

"If you want some dating tips, then I'm the guy for the job" says Rusty making everyone else groan

"Okay guys! You got me! I guess I do like her, a lot! And I don't need any dating advice rusty, I'm pretty sure I can handle that part" he says "Suit yourself man" says rusty "Oh don't listen to him Linc, you just gotta be you" says Stella "Wow you're suddenly sounding a lot like one of my sisters" he says jokingly as Stella giggles "I actually knew you liked her during gym, and I'm pretty sure she like you too" she explains making him a little confused "Are you sure?" he asks "it's pretty obvious, you two were hanging all weekend, you both were at the library earlier and both of you enjoyed playing dodge ball 'together!'" she explains again shocking the other guys "Wow nice comeback there Stella" says Zach "Guess girls know more about emotions than guys do" says Liam "Do you wanna trade advice?" asks Rusty as they all talk Lincoln just looks across the cafeteria and sees Jordan sitting with her friends '_time for operation ask girl Jordan out and not make a fool of myself and think of a shorter name for this operation into action… later'_ he says in his thoughts then notices her looking at his direction and is shocked as both lock view of each other '_she's looking at me'_ he says '_OMG he's actually looking at me'_ in her thoughts

She stays in that look until "Girl Jordan?" she turns to see Mollie was the one who called out to her "Wha-"she says "You still got your mind on this so called guy you haven't told us about" she asks jokingly along with Kat, Joy and Cookie, she gets nervous "Wait what?! How did you know?!" she asks shocked making the others confused "Wait you actually do have some guy on your mind?!" she says shocked as well "I was just messing with you, you actually have a crush on someone?!" she asks again with the other girls, nervous Jordan decides to give up "Well, yeah pretty much" she says while blushing making the others squeal in excitement "Girl you have tell us about him?!" asks Kat "How long have you had your eye on this guy?" Mollie says teasingly "I wanna know if he's not some jerk" says Joy making Jordan upset "He's not a jerk!" she says annoyed "He's a nice, caring, adorkable, passionate and selfless guy who does whatever it takes to see others happy… even if it means he has to get through his sisters" she says in a love struck tone, then realizes what she just said "OMG, Lincoln Loud!" Mollie says shocked "You like him?" asks Joy and Cookie, making her blush "Umm… Well… I…. Oh forget it yes I do like him, a lot!" she admits making the others shocked "Wow, that was unexpected!" says Nikki "The guy who made the whole Girl Guru Situation?" asks Mollie "Yeah that same Lincoln" she says expecting her friends to get upset but instead "When did you first get a crush on him?" "Does he know you like him?" "Have you ever thought of what your first date might be?" with so many questions coming at her "I sthis what Lincolns sisters are like" in her thoughts then decides "Okay Stop!" she yells (sort of not getting any attention from the other students) and then clears her throat "Okay let me explain to you girls when it all first started" she says as her friends are smiling with excitement and tells them everything that happened the past weekend making sure no detail was left unheard.

(_Time skip after several hours after school_)

Lincoln waits near his locker nervous and is joined by his friends "You got this buddy" says Clyde reassuring him "Don't freak out dude" says Zach "You're the man with the plan" says Liam then rusty tries to speak "If you still want advi-"and is cut off by Stella nudging him and then walks towards Lincoln "Just be brave, be yourself and no matter what happens, we got you're back" she says "Gee thanks Stella! You kind of remind me of my sister Luna!" he says shyly "She's the Rock n' Roll Guardian right?" she asks "Yup that the one" he answers "Look there she is" says Clyde as he points out to Girl Jordan who is walking towards them with her friends in tow '_this is it, the moment of truth'_ he says to himself As Jordan approaches "Hi Lincoln!" she says while blushing "Hey Gi- I mean Jordan" he says also blushing, making things awkward, to their friends they know what this means "Well we better get going, see you around buddy" says Clyde as he and the rest of the crew leave "Yeah were gonna bounce too, see you later Girl" says Mollie as she leaves with the others leaving the two young lovers alone in awkward silence as they both look down '_Okay come on you got this'_ they both speak in their own minds.

Then with deep breaths "I was wondering-"they both says in unison then stop "If you were-"repeating again this time with a slight chuckle "You should-""I mean" then silence as neither of them can speak without the other also speaking then Lincoln speaks up "Jordan" "Yeah" she says "I was wondering if you didn't have any plans this Friday?" he asks "I don't" she replies "Well I was wondering if you wanna hang out somewhere? You know together? Alone like a..." "Date!" she finishes she then covers her mouth and blushes even redder and so does Lincoln "Yeah like a date" he says "Sure! I'd love to" she says as the area around them is once again filled in awkward silence "So I'll see on Friday?" he asks as she giggles "We have three more days of school, so we'll be seeing each other a lot" she says in a nervous and yet joyful tone "Oh right" he says shyly "Well I should probably get going" he says "Yeah me too" she also says "Well see you later!" they say in unison and both just stare at each other blushing then walk down the hallway together and out the door as she goes in her mother's car and he walks home, they look back at each other and give one final wave as they are both looking forward for Friday, but to Lincoln he realizes '_Oh dang it, now how am I gonna keep this from my sisters'_ he says in his thoughts knowing this isn't gonna end well.

**I hope this one turned out well, I know some of you didn't like how I made the last chapter so leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

(_Loud House Residence_)

Lincoln looks upon his home knowing that once he steps in he'll be hit by a barrage of meddling '_I just have to keep it cool and try not to show any signs of me going on a date….. With a girl…. Who my sisters probably have heard of….. (Sigh)I hope Luna will back me up out of this mess'_ he thinks to himself and with a deep breath he opens the front door only to see the living room completely empty! '_Huh where is everyone_?' he wonders then sees his mom coming out from the kitchen "Oh Lincoln your home already, I thought the girls were usually the ones coming home early or you would come home with them" she says "Yeah I haven't encountered any of the young sibs at school earlier either" he replies making them wonder "maybe they just went to the mall, I'll give Lori a call, you can head upstairs sweetie" she says as she fiddles with her phone and sits on the couch "Sure thing mom" he says as he heads up to his room.

Once there he pulls out his walkie-talkie "Clyde do you read me?" he asks "This is Clyde, so how did it go Lincoln did she say yes?" he asked in excitement "Yeah…. She did, and we're going on a date this Friday!" he says sheepishly "Dang Lincoln you got her reeled in good, but what about your sisters won't they know that you have a date?" he asks "Don't worry buddy I got this covered, there's no way they'll know about this" he says feeling confident "If you say so buddy" then Clyde hears his dad calling "Oh sorry buddy but I gotta go, me and my dads are going to an antique sale!" he explains making Lincoln a bit confused, but knowing that's just Clyde "Well see you soon, have fun Clyde" he says as the walkie-talkie goes static and he places it back under his bed, then looks at the clock "Huh three forty-five, I guess I'll get started on my homework, then its Ace Savvy time!" he says as he grabs his school bag.

(_Time skip three hours later_)

Vanzilla enters the driveway and all the loud sisters coming from the mall head off inside the house with their purchases, while they all head to their rooms Luna stops and sees Lincolns door '_Wonder if the little dudes home_?' she ponders then decides to head towards his room, she knocks lightly and whispers "Lincoln, you in here?" she asks not getting any response, she then opens it slowly and sees Lincoln on his bed all tuckered out with his comic on his chest and then sees his homework all done on the table 'Aww! I guess he came home early, he's kinda cute when he's asleep like this" she sits on the edge of the bed and slowly strokes his hair "Linkyyyyy, time to get up buddy" she says in a melodic voice, he soon opens his eyes and sees his rockin' sister looking at him "Hey Luna, I guess I passed out" he says as he sees the time "Huh that late?" he says "Pops is downstairs making dinner, just wanted to wake you up to cut off the trouble from getting yelled at by Lola or Lori" she says "Or Lynn" he jokingly says as both of them chuckle at this, then Lincoln decides '_I should tell her, I mean she is my guardian and it trust her'_ he ponders "What's wrong little bro?" she asks in a slight concern "There's something I gotta tell you Luna, about what happened today at school" he says nervously "What did happen?" she says in concern, then he closes the door and looks around his room "Sorry just making sure we're not being spied on by the others" he says now knowing that they finally got some privacy, he takes a deep breath "Do you remember the Girl I hung out with this weekend?" he asks "You mean Girl Jordan? What about her?" she asks in curiosity "Well today we uh…. Had dodge ball….. And well… we were….. Uhh…. "He tries explain still nervous and the blushes, seeing this made Luna figure it out and she smiles lightly "You asked her out t=didn't you?" she says in joy but not too loudly, Lincoln just nods rubs the back of his head and turns completely red in embarrassment with a nervous smile and sweat '_Why are you always this adorable when you're shy'_ she ponders "You don't have to worry you're secrets safe with me and I promise that the others won't know of this" she says in an assuring tone making him feel comfortable again he then hugs her "Thanks Luna, I can always count on you!" he says as she returns the hug "No problem dude, and hey thanks for trusting me with this secret" she replies he then releases the hug and has an idea "I think I should tell mom and dad about this" he says in slight discomfort, making her concerned "Are you sure bro?" she asks "Yes, I need them to be part of this so the others won't get too suspicious and they'll probably make an explanation on where I am on Friday, they are my parents and they should know that their son is going on a date…. With Jordan" he says and at the last part a squiggly smile with love struck eyes and a light blush appears on his face, seeing this making Luna gleeful at her brothers success "If you think that's okay Linc, then I totally support you and if you or the rents need back up I'll be here" she says in a confident tone "Sure thing Sis" he replies and they soon hear their dad calling them "Kids! Dinners Ready! Come and get it!" he yells from the dining room as they both head off downstairs to join the others '_My plan is going well'_ he thinks to himself in confidence.

(_Time skip after dinner_)

Lincoln finishes brushing his teeth and is about to head for his room until he sees Luna coming up the stairs and she spots him "Oh there you are dude! Come on follow me!" she says heading back down stairs making him confused and decided to follow her as he reaches the bottom he sees Luna waiting by their parents door "Luna what's-""Come on!" she interrupts him heading to their parents room as he follows not knowing where this is going, he enters the room to see his parents smiling making him confused even more, then Luna closes the door and blocks out one of Lisa's cameras "We have to talk to Lisa about that dear" Rita says to Lynn as he nods in response then they turn their gaze to their son "What's going on?" he asks "Well you're sister Luna told us about the special someone you've been hanging out with since the weekends" she says shocking Lincoln as he turns to Luna lost for words "Before you go angry with me, I just thought maybe we should put this whole plan into action "she says "Luna told us about the meddling epidemic that happened with Ronnie Anne, and we're deeply disappointed with the others that you got a black eye from their meddling" Lynn says as he turns his gaze to Luna who looks down in nervousness "So we decided we'll keep this secret from you're sisters and help you in getting away with it before they ruin it" Rita says " Really?" he asks as they nod in response "Gee thanks mom and dad and you too Luna" he says then hears another voice "You've got support to little bro" he turns to see Lori who was near the closet (shocking that he didn't notice her) "Lori?!" he says in a panicked tone "Don't worry Lincoln, after the incident at Gus' she's on our side too" Luna says trying to reassure him "If you need help trying to figure out where you wanna take her just ask me okay? But in secret" she says making him less nervous "Okay, if you say so, and thanks for all this guys" he says as they all have a group hug, soon Lynn sr. breaks it up "Alright tis getting late, time for bed kids" he says as they all say goodnight and leave their parents room "Our boy is growing up" says Rita "He sure is" Lynn Sr. replies.

(_Upstairs Lincoln's room_)

Lincoln closes his door and sighs in relief "Well at least I have Lori to help me out as well, this plan is turning out better than it thought" he says then looks at the clock "Well time to get some shut eye" he says getting into bed and closing his eyes awaiting for his big date on Friday.

**So here's Chapter 10 hope you guys like it, decided to let Lori be on this since one of my last chapters, so just elave a review and tell me what do you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

(_Time skip Friday 4:30pm_)

Lincoln is in the bath room looking at the mirror making sure no hair is out of place as he combs his turkey tail, hi appearance currently is he's wearing brown long pants, an orange long sleeve jacket with a white polo inside and he's wearing black shoes '_Wow, its already Friday! I can't believe I was able to pull this off! With some help of course' _he says in thought and remembers what happened for the past four days…

(_Flashback Tuesday_)

Lincoln wakes up and heads for the bathroom and ends up waiting in line again right behind Luan, he soon notices Luna two sisters away from him, she also sees him and winks at him, he eventually winks back in which Luan takes notice "You okay there Linc?" asks Luan "Yeah I'm fine" he replies "If you say so, I wouldn't want to 'wink' of what's going on! Hahahaha! Get it?" she jokes making everyone groan, soon Lincoln is in the kitchen and sees Lori helping their dad make pancakes "Morning sport" "Morning Bro" as they both greet him "Morning guys" he replies and soon the rest of the loud sisters join, Lucy noticing that Lori and Luna are seated on either side of Lincoln making her suspicious but then decides to just shrug it off.

Soon all the loud kids are in vanzilla and the young ones are dropped off at grade school "Later Lincoln" "See you soon bro" both Lori and Luna say "Later guys" he replies feeling all cheerful, making the four younger sibling and the three older sibling(except Leni) confused and suspicious of what's happening, Lincoln is now in class and taking a quiz, he turns his head to see Jordan two seats away from his right side and just sighs quietly to himself then returns back to his paper.

After a whole school day Lincoln heads home accompanying his four younger sisters who look at him in confusion why he looks kinda cheerful, as they enter the house Lincoln sees Lori on the couch and walks towards her he whispers into her ear "I need your help" making Lori agree and soon they both head straight to their parents room, leaving the other younger sibs even more confused, inside "Okay what's the situation? Did any of the others found out?" she asks "No, I need help on where I'm going to take Jordan on our first date" he replies making Lori feel excited but didn't squeal so that no one will hear "Okay first did you have any ideas on where you want to take her?" she asks in excitement, he gets nervous "Well I decided to count it down to Gus' Games n' Grub, the Burpin' Burger, the Aloha Comrade, Bangers and Mosh or…." He stops and thinks back to a memory that was unforgettable "Jean-Juan's French Mex Cuisine" he finally says, making Lori shocked at the last choice and seeing Lincoln getting even more distressed "Okay so tell me why those choices?" she asks he then takes a deep breath and explains" Well Gus' cause that's where I felt that spark" making him blush "Burpin' Burger because we didn't get a chance to eat there since Sunday, the Aloha Comrade cause dad works there and I'm pretty sure he'll serve up something special and there are people there I can trust" he says as Lori knows that he's referring to her, Luna and their rents "Bangers and Mosh cause… huh I don't know why I picked that?" he says a little confused "It's okay, there must be a reason why you picked it" she says ruffling his hair then he realizes "I remember, I wanted to take her there, because she's never been" he says finally getting it, making Lori shocked '_She's never been to Bangers n' Mosh_?' then Lincoln takes up the time to say "Jean-Juan's cause…." He stops and looks down making her concerned "Linc, it's okay you don't have to-""that's where I got my first kiss, without getting a beating" he finally confesses while looking towards the floor with a sad look, seeing this Lori knows what he means and puts her hands on his shoulders "I knew you were gonna say that, look you don't have to go there if you don't feel comfortable" she says reassuringly "I think it's best to go there, I want her our date to feel special" he says in his confident tone making Lori shocked at his words "You really do like her don't you" she asks "With every fiber of my soul!" he responds '_Oh Linky why do you have to be so determined'_ she says confidently in though "Okay bro, if that your pick, but you do know it's gonna be expensive, right?" she asks "It's okay, I've saved up enough to make a reservation and pay for everything" he says "Wow you really did come prepared for this huh?" she asks a little shocked "I'm the man with the plan remember?" he says as they both chuckle at the conversation "Well I'm gonna go make the reservation" he says "And I'll text mom, dad and Luna about your plan" as both siblings leave their parents rooms to go do their thing.

(Wednesday)

The last school bell rings, Lincoln waits for vanzilla to pick him up and then sees Lucy leave the school "Hey Luce!" he calls out "Hello Lincoln" she responds "Listen I'm gonna go with Lori, somewhere important, so I need you to do me a favor. Please?" He says to her "Okay what is it?" she asks "Can you wait here and escort the other younger ones back home?" he explains shocking her "You want me to escort Lisa, Lola and Lana back home? Are you sure?" she asks in confusion "Yes I'm sure, besides you're growing up and I think it's time you stepped up a bit, it might be a good learning experience to being an older sister" he says touching her (If she had one)Heart, making her remember the Pony Book incident '_I would always have your back' _those words echoing in her brain, she then looks to him "Alright, I'll do it, you can count on me" she says in joy(sort of), "Thanks Luce" then sees vanzilla show up with Lori driving and Luna in the back "Hey Linc, come on!" she calls out "Coming!" he replies then looks back to his Goth sister "You got this!" he says as he hugs her then heads towards the van and it drives off '_I've got your back Lincoln'_ she says in her thoughts, vanzilla arrives at the mall and all three loud siblings head towards the men's department, and they start looking around for an outfit he could wear and they all gather towards the dressing area and have loads of clothing with them "You ready for this dude?" Luna asks "Ready as I'll ever be" he responds in pride and takes the clothes towards the dressing room "Judging time" says Lori as both girls take their seat and soon he comes out sporting sneakers, a blue and white sweater vest with white shorts "Nah!", a black hoodie jacket, a red shirt inside with a strange symbol, long black jeans and black sports shoes "Nope!", a light blue shirt with dark blue shorts and black sneakers "Definitely no", Wearing all white as both girls reel back in a panicked look "So far off labor day!", after what seems to be a dozen different outfits "Alright this is the last one" he says "I hope this one's good!" says Lori "Come on out dude!" yells Luna and he comes out wearing brown long pants, an orange long sleeve jacket with a white polo inside and he's wearing black shoes making them look a little stunned, seeing their faces he gets sad "I'm gonna guess-""YES!" they say in unison startling him "Really?" he asks "Yeah bro, that's the one! ""A Perfect look for you" they say together as they pay for their purchase and leave the mall.

(_Thursday_)

Lincoln is in his room after school and goes through his thoughts of what could go wrong at the restaurant and then hears a knock on his door "Dude it's me Luna" she says "Come in" he responds as Luna enters and sees his distressed look "You okay Bro?" she asks as she takes a seat on his bed next to him "Sorry it's just that I'm going through some stuff" he says still looking nervous "What kind of stuff dude?" she asks in concern "Well…. What happens if something goes wrong at the restaurant, like what if we get hit by a hot bowl of soup, or I accidently choke from the food and it lands in her food, or the restaurant might have been rented to a private party at the last moment, or we might get food poisoning! Everything is coming in too fast!" he says in panic making Luna concerned at her little brothers stress "Lincoln look at me" he looks up to her with a frown "You've got nothing to worry about dude" she says "Nothing bad is gonna happen to you, no matter what happens you'll find a way to make things right, it's what you always do, you're the man with the plan remember? And if somethin does happen I've got your back, I'm your guardian and I'll always be there to support you even things go wrong" she says in a reassuring tone making him smile at her words and shed a tear at her words "Thanks Luna" he says as he hugs her and she returns the hug "No problem Linc" she replies then she breaks the hug and wipes his lone tear away and kisses his forehead "Now come on dinner's almost ready" she says as both sibs head downstairs.

(_Present_)

As he returns back to reality from the flashbacks and looks at the mirror in confidence "Alright let's do this!" he says then opens the bathroom door, heads down the stairs and out the door where he's greeted by Luna who escorts him to vanzilla with Lori at the wheel, the parents decided to stay and watch over the others as they look through the living room window feeling proud at their son, in vanzilla Lincoln gets buckled up with Lori and Luna in the front seats "You ready for this bro?" she asks "Ready! Let's go pick up Jordan" he says as they towards her house, thy soon arrive at her place and see Jordan waiting outside, the vehicle stops and Lincoln exits first and walks towards her, she's wearing a blue skirt only it's now reaching a few inches below her knees, a fellow long sleeved blouse with white petals on the collar and her signature brown sandals and white socks and of course her cute little blue bow still with her braided ponytail, making him blush at her pretty sight and she too blushes at him "Hey" he says sheepishly "Hey to you too" she responds with a giggle "You ready?" he asks "Sure am" she responds then looks back to see her parents "Lincoln these are my parents" she points out to her mother and father, a six foot one tall woman in her late twenties wearing a yellow sweater vest with a white short sleeved shirt, blue pants and like her daughter she has brown sandals, her hair is brown like her daughters only not braided and reaches towards her shoulder level she's also wearing white double pearl earnings, Jordan's Father is a six foot three in his late thirties wearing a white buttoned shirt with a black tie, brown pants and black shoes (he must've gotten back from work), his hair is similar to Jordan's front hair only his is darkish brown, he gets nervous and walks up to them "It's a pleasure to meet you Sir, ma'am" he says in respect "Well it's a pleasure to meet you too young man" she says "I have to say, you're nothing like those other popular kids, and that's a good thing" he says in a pleasant tone "Like that Chandler kid, I heard from my daughter that he's a jerk" he continues "Yeah that's chandler, he even can't get my name right" he says as the father laughs with him "Well you two have fun now" she says "I trust that you can keep her safe kid" says her dad "You have my word sir" he responds as both kids walk towards vanzilla and drives off as both of Jordan's parents wave goodbye "He seems really nice Rick" she says to her husband "you're right about that one jess and very respectful too" he says and soon they both head back inside.

_To be continued…_

**This Chapter took some time to make, I described Jordan's parents as best I could and some of the outfits Lincoln tried on maybe familiar to some of you guys, I also have two other fanfictions I've been working on, I don't know if you guys know these other two cartoons Wander over Yonder and Randy Cunningham 9****th** **Grade Ninja if you know them feel free to read and leave a review, come next chapter the big date!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**This is it my Jordancoln fans!**

Royal Woods at night can be very calming most people are sleeping, some are enjoying their late night shows but I'm getting off topic because we're here for a special night as we see vanzilla on the drive with Lori at the wheel and the two young couple in the backseats Lincoln and Girl Jordan (she prefers to be called Jordan), the two of them just looking out of the windows from each other as they both blush, Lincoln turns a little bit to his left to look at the girl he's dating and then she turns to look at him they stay staring at each other for a short while then Jordan went back to looking out the window stull blushing red, as for Lincoln he looks down and notices Jordan's free right hand just lying there on the seat nearing his hand, suddenly out of Lincolns urge he slowly inches his hand towards hers and places it on top then turns his head to look out the window, feeling this Jordan doesn't look back instead just stays seated there blushing madly what they don't know the driver was seeing all this '_OMG! That is just so sweet_!' in her thoughts.

Soon they arrive at their destination Jean-Juan's French Mex Restaurant '_Whoa Jean –Juan's French Mex! Never been here before'_ as Jordan looks on "Well here we are" says Lori as Lincoln gets out first as Jordan is about to hop off he reaches his hand out to her and she kindly takes it while turning red "What a gentleman" she says as he blushes from her compliment not knowing that they're still holding hands "That is just so adorbs!" says Lori they soon let go "Thanks again Lori" says Lincoln to his sister "Anytime bro! and if you need a ride home just call or text" she says as she starts to drive away "Have fun you two" she says as vanzilla is out of their sight, Lincoln takes a deep breath and sighs '_This is turning out better than I planned'_ he says in his thoughts and goes back to Jordan and they both walk towards the restaurant where he opens the door for her as she giggles at her gentleman like nature they soon approach one of the employee's "Excuse me ma'am I believe we have a reservation for two" he asks as she looks through the list "Here we are, reservation for two by… Lincoln Loud?" she says as he nods "Please follow me" she says as they followed her and they eventually take to their table "I'll be back with the menu's" she says as she walks away, while that was happening Lincoln quickly went behind Jordan and pulled the seat out for her "You really are being too much tonight" she teasingly says as he blushes and then he takes his seat "Wow you really went all prepared for this huh?" she asks "Well I needed to make sure this night was special" he says rubbing the back of his head and blushing making her giggle a bit, soon the waitress arrives with the menu's an gives it to them "So what are you gonna order asks Lincoln "I think I'll have the uh…. Well I don't really know, I've never eaten here before" she says still looking through her menu "How about we have the Taco-Croissant?" he suggests "Sounds great!" she replies, Lincoln calls the waitress and soon she returns with their order "Well Bon a petit" says Lincoln as they both take a bite from their food "Wow this is unexpectedly amazing!" she says with amazement from her food.

As they finish their food and go on to their drinks "so you really went all prepped on this night didn't ya'?" she asks "Well the hard part was trying to make sure my other sisters didn't know about us" he says in response "luckily I was able to trust Luna, Lori and my parents" "So they're the only ones who know about this? "She asks as he nods and soon the awkward silence returns "So…. I do have one thing to ask you?" she asks as he looks up towards her and she looks down blushing "How long have you…. Well… liked me?" she asks looking at him as he stares at her with awe '_Wow she's beautiful when she's nervous_!' "I guess it was since…. Kindergarten" he says sheepishly "Wow really" she asks in almost gleeful cheer, he nods in response "Well same here" she says looking away again and he looks to her now in awe "You had a crush on me since kindergarten?" he asks as she nods in response with a shy smile and soon his heart is filled with warmth and decides "Hey if you got time I'd like to take you somewhere" he asks "Sure I think I have time to spare" she says as they finish off their drinks, soon Lincoln brings out a wad of cash from his pocket "Really prepared huh?" she asks "Pretty much saved it from doing a lot of chores for everyone in the neighborhood "Let me guess, you started after Monday huh?" she asks teasingly "Yeah pretty much" he responds as he pays up for their order and soon both kids exit the restaurant and walk down the street, while walking Jordan notices his free hand and tries to touch it instead it was a gentle brush Lincoln soon takes notice at this and decides to take her hand with his shocking her but understanding the situation as their fingers entwine, they arrive at Ketchum park(shocking that it's still open) they walk around and she is stopped as Lincoln sees a bench and takes a seat he looks to her and taunts her to take a seat next to him she follows suite and sits next to him "So why are we here Lincoln?" she asks looking towards him as he just looks at the distance "Well I guess this is where we first hung out" he says shocking her "On that Saturday afternoon, that's when it all started" he then turns to look at her as the pale moonlight makes their appearances more dazzling to each other she then rests her head on his right shoulder and he wraps her with his right arm as they relax through their own company "So does this mean?" she asks "Would you like the verbal or the non-verbal?" he asks looking at her she sits back up and looks at him and inches closer to his face "The non-verbal" she says as they close their gap and passionately kiss, as they understand each other's feelings and how much they love each other for what felt like eternity but is actually two minutes they depart from their kiss open their eyes and gaze at each other "That was… magical" she says "Yeah I know" he says '_Way more magical than Ronnie Anne'_ he says in his mind "So we should probably head home huh?" he asks "If only this moment can last longer, but your right" she says in defeat as he stands up and offers his hand to her and she accepts soon they depart from the park, eventually on the way out Lincoln texts Lori to pick them up from Ketchum park.

(_Time skip Jordan's house_)

Vanzilla halts in front of the house Lincoln exits with Jordan and he escorts her to her house "This was a night I will never forget" she says "Same here" Lincoln responds as she approaches him and wraps her arms around his neck and he places her hands on his waist and soon they share one more passionate kiss which lasted longer than two minutes, they soon depart "See you tomorrow boyfriend" she says blushing "I'll have something to look forward to" he says as he walks back to vanzilla and she gives one last wave before she closes the door, Lincoln takes his seat back to vanzilla and sees Lori smiling at him "You have got to be the smoothest guy ever, you know that?" she says teasingly "You can say that, come on we should head home now" he responds as vanzilla starts up and drives off. They soon arrive home and enter the house where Lincoln sees his parents and Luna in their PJ's in the living room watching TV "Hey bro!" she greets him "So how did it go?" she asks he then blushes "No spoilers there Lunes, let's give him a break" Lori says from behind "Thanks Lori, I'll see guys tomorrow, Goodnight" he says heading upstairs "Night Lincoln/Son/Bro" they respond as he enters his room Lori walks towards the couch and takes her seat and pulls out her phone "You have to see this" as she shows them the scene where they bring Jordan home.

Lincoln takes his clothes off, heads for the bathroom and puts on his PJ's and lays back in bed "What a night" he says and then feels his phone vibrate and sees who it is, smiles and takes the call "Goodnight my charming snow white prince!" Jordan says and he responds "Sweet Dreams my dodge ball princess" as she giggles and they both hang up and close their eyes dreaming of each other.

**This is my longest story amongst the other three I have, well I hope you like this everyone, there will still be more chapters because I have a lot of ideas of what's gonna happen next**, **Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Same day I made chapter 12**

Saturday morning in royal woods and Lincoln loud wakes up to the sound of his alarm but is not irritated, he opens his door and heads to the bathroom with cheer passing Lisa who doesn't make it to the restroom, he then heads back to his room and pass by Lucy he enters his room shuts the door and changes his clothes leaves his room passing both Lynn, Lana and Lola slides down the stairs railing and heads straight into the kitchen grabs a bowl, cereal and milk and eats his breakfast as the rest of the sisters wonder in confusion "What's gotten him all riled up this morning?" "Does he know it's a Saturday?" "Perhaps he's lacked recent sleep time" "his cheerful aura is making me feel uncomfortable today sigh" "He seems more energetic" says all the loud sisters who woke up to use only the restroom and head back to sleep(It is Saturday so obviously they'd rather spend most of their day sleeping in).

(_Time skip Backyard 8:45am_)

Lincoln sits under a tree reading his comic book while his phone sits right next to him not knowing he's being spied on from the kitchen window Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa are eating breakfast "Wow you were right! he's never this early to spend time in the backyard or even spend time outside" says Luan "Yeah he's suddenly freaking me out" from Lynn "Whatever must've happened last night may have something to do with this" Lana says "Meh, maybe he watched a sci-fi movie with Clyde and got too worked up about it" says Lola "Or he must've played some new game in the arcade" as Lana eats her bowl of cereal on the ground "I disagree to know why someone would be exhilarated at the notion over a newly developed arcade machine" Lisa clarifies as everyone tries to ignore her logic "His over positive mood is enough to make a vampire cry for death" Lucy complains "I don't know guys he looks kinda cute being all happy" Leni speaks and soon Lori holding her phone and Luna arrive "Morning guys/Dudes" they greet as they also grab some cereal "So what's up with you guys?" asks Lori while she munches "What's up is that stinkon is acting all energized too early" says Lynn "When you mean early, how early?" asks Luna "as in six in the morning early" says Lola "Even I'm not that fully energized in the morning, unless I have a big sports event to go to" says Lynn "He's outside under a tree reading his comic book! Outside! Can you believe he's out there this early" says Lana as Lori and Luna look out the window seeing their brother making them smile they then turn to their other sisters "Lay off him dudes, he's just feeling all cheerful today is all" Luna says calmingly "Yeah just leave him be" Lori agrees making the other sisters except Leni all confused "Like okay, as long as he's happy I'm happy" their ditzy sister replies "Something's up and you two seem to know" says Lola being suspicious making Lori and Luna nervous "Precisely! Even our first eldest sibling wouldn't agree to whatever terms our male sibling is planning" Lisa complies "What's going on with you two?" asks Lucy as the other sisters look towards them, Lori and Luna try to look inconspicuous until Lori's phone rings "Oh its Bobby! Well I should get going" she says racing back up the stairs while Luna follows "I just remembered I have to use the bathroom! Laters!" she races upstairs leaving the others wondering "Something's going on and we have to know what?" says Lola then Lynn "Yeah and if we can't get it out of Lori and Luna" "We get it from Lincoln" Luan continues as they all agree.

Outside Lincoln goes on reading his comic book till his phone rings, he quickly puts his comic down and answers "Hey buddy, I was hoping you'd like to go to the comic book store today" It was Clyde making Lincoln a little disappointed "Sorry Clyde but I've got other plans today" he says in reply "Oh okay, wait does this have something to do with last night's date?" he asks "You can say that" Lincoln replies blushing "I assume it went well?" he asks "Yeah it did, marvelously!" he says looking at the sky in a daze "So your hoping she'll call you today huh?" Clyde asks again "Well that's the reason why i woke up early" Lincoln responds "Sorry we can't hang today, maybe another time" he apologizes "It's cool Lincoln, I'll just go with my dad's they're headed straight to a flea market just out of town" Clyde says "Have fun buddy" Lincoln says as he hangs up then his phone rings again only this was a video chat message he turns it on and sees his love life "Morning Beautiful" Jordan giggles "Good Morning to you too handsome" making him blush "So you have any plans today?" she asks "Well not at the moment you?" he asks "Same! I was thinking we could go and I don't know maybe hang out at the mall" she says "Sure I can go for that " he replies "Awesome my mom is gonna drive us there, I'll go tell her to pick you up" she says "See you soon darling" he says in a love daze "I'll see soon too my white knight" she giggles as they both hang up, Lincoln gets up from his spot and heads back inside passing the rest of his sisters in the kitchen shocked at the speed he's at, races back upstairs to put his phone away passing by Luna who just got out of the bathroom and is wearing a towel heads into his room and decides what to wear, he soon comes out wearing an orange jacket with a white polo inside and a pair of blue sneakers, he sees Luna "Hey sis, just heading out" he says "where to bro?" she asks he then whispers to her "The mall I'm gonna hang out with Jordan there" he says as Luna smiles "That's awesome dude! Guess she wants another round huh?" she says teasingly making him blush then Lori comes out "You need a ride little bro?" she asks "No need Jordan's mom is gonna come to pick me up" he says as both girls feel like squealing then Lori realizes "Wait what about the others? How long do you wanna keep this secret up?" she asks him "I don't think me and Jordan are ready for the others to know, otherwise it's gonna be a meddling assault" he says the last part jokingly as they laugh a little "Okay then, well also tell mom and dad where you went" says Lori "Now go get her bro" says Luna ruffling his hair "Thanks guys" he says as he races down stairs "Love you" making Lori and Luna proud "Our baby bro is growing up" says Luna "Yeah" Lori in agreement.

Meanwhile outside Lincoln waits by the sidewalk until he spots a violet station wagon, it stops revealing Jordan in the back as it opens the door "You ready for this?" she asks "With you definitely!" he responds as he hops on and the vehicle drives off, but what he didn't know was that he was spied on by the others "Was that Lincoln?!" "Isn't that the girl he hung out with last week?" "Where were they going?" "Something's up?" they all say in complete confusion.

(_Time skip Royal woods mall_)

After being dropped off by Jordan's they headed inside hands entwined and starting from shopping for clothes (which Lincoln didn't mind as long as he gets to see her trying them on), Going through the comic book store, playing in the arcade and finally they end up at the food court eating sandwiches "So I was thinking that maybe tonight you'd wanna have dinner at my place? My folks really want to get to know you" Jordan says "sure I can do that, but first I have to tell my parents, so by the time I head home I'll call you if they're okay with it" he says "Cool, also what's happening at your place are your sisters getting suspicious?" she asks nervously "Well Lori and Luna are happy for me and still keeping the secret, I don't really know about the others?" he says "What do you mean?" asks Jordan "Well when I woke up this morning the only thing that was on my mind was… you!" he says staring at her with a love-struck look making her blush "I must've left a big imprint on you huh?" she says "A heart shaped imprint" as she giggles and he wipes a bit of ketchup on her cheek making her giggle again as she gives him a small peck on his cheek.

(_Time skip Loud House Residence_)

The purple vehicles stops at outside of the house and Lincoln gets out "See you tonight?" Jordan asks through the door "We'll see" he says as they share a kiss before the vehicle drives off and the two wave goodbye "You two are really smitten together aren't you?" her mom asks "Yeah, he's just so sweet" she says as her mom smiles at her daughter's happiness, meanwhile Lincoln walks towards the front door and spots Mr. Grouse "Lovely day Mr. Grouse" he greets while walking "Uh sure whatever" he responds as he checks his mailbox, as Lincoln gets in the house he sees Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa in front of him and he gets nervous "Hey guys! What's going on?" he asks nervously and they get irritated "Ugh what's going on? Why don't you tell us that you were with that girl from last week huh?" asks Lynn "Have you two been dating?" Lola demands "Why didn't you tell us?" says Lucy "We could've helped you for your date!" from Leni as all the girl's start babbling nonsense until something inside Lincoln starts to trigger "ENOUGH!" he yells getting they're attention "First off I asked her on a date last Monday also my date with her went well" he explained "and yes I've been keeping this secret from you for a good reason" he continues as Lola starts asking "And what reason is that?" then a voice starts "So you guys wont meddle with his personal life" they look to see Lori and Luna on the stair and they're parents came back from the backyard after garden work they soon realize "Wait you were all in on this too?!" asks Luan as they nod "But why them?" asks Lucy as they turn to Lincoln "Because Lori knows how to make good date options, me and Luna have a special bond so I can trust her and mom and dad because they deserve to know that their son is growing up! Something the rest of you haven't tried!" he says in a small angered tone making Leni, Luan, Lucy and Lana uncomfortable except for Lynn, Lola and Lisa "Oh please I'm more grown up than you are!" says Lola "I myself am more mature, for my superior intelligence is what truly makes me far superior to being grown up" says Lisa making Lincoln annoyed "I don't have time for this" he says as he looks to his parents "Mom, Dad Jordan's parents invited me to have dinner at their place, is it okay if I go?" he asks as his parents smile "Of course son" says Lynn Sr. "they probably want to get to know the young man who made their daughters date memorable" as Rita hugs her son "Thanks guys" he says as Lori and Luna approach him "Stepping it up huh little bro?" "Just like when bobby first came to our house" both sisters say shocking the others "Are you kidding me so you're taking his side? I thought we sisters have to stick together?" Lynn says in anger "He needs sisters who can actually help him" Luna responds "Oh come on! He's bound to screw up!" says Lola "Lola Loud! How dare you speak that about your brother!" they're dad yells making them flinch in nervousness "Since you girls just don't agree with what's happening, you seven are grounded until tomorrow!" they're mom says in anger "What!" they say in shock "B-but we didn't do anything!" says Lola "Not yet you haven't! But if we let this go on someone is gonna get hurt!" they're dad says "Or in this case Lincoln could get hurt" Lori says as she puts her hand on Lincoln's shoulder making him smile at her support "I suggest you head upstairs know dudes, unless you want things to get worse" Luna says putting her hand on Lincoln's other shoulder, then Lynn starts to march towards "Oh I'll show you worse-" only to be pulled back by Leni "We understand, we'll go now" she says then Lola yells "What but Leni!" "Upstairs now!" she says making everyone shocked as the other sisters head upstairs slowly while still looking at Leni who now seems angered, she then turns to Lincoln and approaches him "Good luck tonight Linky" she says as she rubs her brothers hair and then gets shocked when he hugs her "Thanks Leni" in which she returns the hug then heads upstairs and notices they were still there "What did I say?!" she yells as they all race back to their rooms and Leni heads to her room.

Downstairs they're left in complete disbelief "Well that was unexpected" Rita says "Yeah Mom! I've never seen Leni this angry before" Luna responds while Lincoln rubs a tear in his eye in which Lori notices "You okay bro?" he looks at her "I'm fine, it's just thank you! All of you even Leni for understanding!" he says "No problem son" his dad says and they soon have a group hug "Now let's get you ready for tonight" says Rita as they prepare for Lincoln's second encounter with Jordan's parents.

_To be continued…._

**I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I made Lynn, Lola and Lisa sort of the bad guys because they're my least or in other words not my favorite characters, for obvious reasons and I decided to make Leni stand up for Lincoln knowing that he's right, she has to grow up, the only thing left is dinner with his lovers parents, do leave a review and tell me what do you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

(_Night time 5:56pm Rosato Residence_)

Vanzilla rolls up onto the street "You ready for this Lincoln?" asks Lori to her nervous brother "Yeah… I guess" he says nervously "Remember to call or text if you need a ride" she says then notices how nervous he looks "You sure?" she asks "I don't really know anymore" he says in fear "Lincoln" she says getting his attention "Listen you've asked out the girl of your dreams, you made her night something to remember and you stood up to the rest of the sisters, I'm pretty sure you can handle talking to Jordan's parents, you're the man with the plan, you've got this and you will always have our support if things do go wrong" she says as Lincoln looks at her touched by her speech "Thanks Lori" he says as she smiles "No get out there and nail it" she says as he opens the door and walks towards the house '_That's my bro'_ she says in her thoughts as she drives off.

Lincoln takes a deep breath and rings the doorbell "You got this" he says to himself then the door opens and he's met by a warm hug "You made it!" says Jordan as Lincoln hugs her back "Wouldn't wanna miss it love!" he says Jordan is wearing her same outfit only her skirts color is more lighter and she's wearing a yellow bracelet on her right wrist and she applied lip gloss "It's good to see you again Lincoln" he hears and then sees Jordan's father as the two depart they're hug, he is now wearing a blue suit with a white polo inside and grey pants with classic fancy brown shoes "Good evening sir" he says as they both shake hands "Jordan was right about you being over-polite" he jokes "It's just me making a good impression" he replies "Keep this up and you might as well get my blessing to marry my daughter early" he says teasingly making both kids blush "Dad!" she yells "I'm just kidding" he says then he whispers to Lincoln "or am I?" then they both chuckle as Jordan looks at them with an annoyed look but then lightens to a smile '_Oh my god, I've made two monsters'_ she says in her thoughts "Dinner's up everyone" as Jordan's mom appears wearing a blue dress that reaches her knees with a single right strap and flower petal like décor at the bottom rim and she's wearing blue high heels "Good evening ma'am, you look lovely tonight" he greets "Oh you are just too modest" she replies "Now come on we don't want dinner to get cold" she says "Come on lets go" says Jordan as she grabs her boyfriend's hand and lead him towards the dining room, leaving the two parents as they stand side by side proud "He is very polite" says jess "I have a feeling we are gonna see a lot of that later" replies rick as they walk towards the dining room "Oh by the way what was with all that laughter?" she asks as he gets nervous "Let's just save that conversation for later" he replies as they all take their seats they notice Lincoln being all gentleman-like helping Jordan with her seat "See a lot of politeness" whispers rick and just as Lincoln sits he stops and realizes what's wrong "Everything okay Lincoln?" asks Jordan then Lincoln looks at the mirror nearby and sees something was wrong with his outfit, there's an extra button! "He pulls it out and looks at it "Is everything okay there Lincoln" asks Jess "Yeah just peachy" he says and shows them the button "This is my sisters invention" as they see on the other side was a tiny microphone "You're sister is spying on us?" asks Rick "Better yet sister's, Lisa, Lola, Lynn, Luan and Lucy" he says as they all groan then jordan's mom has an idea "May i?" she asks as Lincoln hands her the button, she walks towards her phone and activates a ringtone of a church bell, then she hands him the button "That'll teach them" she says "That's my wife/mom" both Jordan and her dad say "I should call my parents to check on the others" says Lincoln "I'll be back shortly" he says "Take your time" says Jordan as he walks out to the other room "He is a keeper honey" says jordan's mom "I like him already" says her dad as she blushes.

The rosato family and Lincoln start having dinner and conversations "So what's it really like living in a house with that many sisters?" asks Jordan's father "To be honest… a little chaotic, I mean they all have they're thing going on which usually leads to something bad happening and I have to do whatever it takes to fix things" he says "So you're like the third parent?" asks jordan's mother "Pretty much" he responds "You really are something you know that Lincoln" says jordan's dad as he blushes "thanks Mr. Rosato" he responds "Please call me Richard" he said as he chuckled "I think I'd rather call you sir or Mr. Rosato, saying your name sounds like something an engaged person would say" he says while blushing shocking the father "Wow polite, kind and very logical" he says with a smile as the rest laugh "I was wondering when Jordan will be having dinner at your place?" says jordan's mom which causes Lincoln to choke on his drink "Ummmm….. I don't know, things might get a little hairy if she's invited to have dinner with my whole family" he says nervously getting they're attention "Listen Lincoln, I know your family can be chaotic, but I'm pretty sure I can handle it?" says Jordan "Are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt" he says holding her hand as the parents smile at his concern for their daughter's safety "Did you forget that I'm the Dodge ball queen? I can handle it and you did tell me what they are capable of" she says as Lincoln thinks about it "Well okay then, but when do you wanna start?" he asks "Maybe tomorrow" says jordan's dad "Really?" asks Lincoln "Like she said she can handle it?' says jordan's mom "Alright then, I trust you! All of you" he replies as they finish off dessert.

(_Time skip outside the Rosato residence 8:22pm_)

Lincoln stands outside hugging Jordan "Thanks for the dinner Mrs. Rosato, it was divine" he says politely "Thank you young man, do come again sometime" she replies "Will do" he says then shakes hands with jordan's father "You are something I did not expect young man" then he comes up with a joke "and I will allow you to marry my little girl" making both kids choke "Dad! Richard!" Jordan and her mom scolds "I'm kidding" he laughs making Lincoln feel a little nervous but laugh a bit "Good one sir" he says "See he gets me!" jordan's dad says and soon vanzilla rolls up and honks "Well that's my ride" he says and holds jordan's hands "See you tomorrow?" "You know it" as they share a kiss before he heads towards the vehicle '_Don't go'_ '_please don't leave' 'I want him to be my son-in-law' _in the rosato's minds as they wave goodbye to Lincoln, inside vanzilla Lori looks to her brother "So how did it go?" she asks "Pretty well… or better yet awesomely!" he says in victory "Though I think her dad really wants me to marry his daughter" he says nervously "Literally?!" she asks in shock "I'm pretty sure it was a joke… I think?" he says "Wow you must've left a bigger imprint than bobby did when he visited" she says in shock "I think I left a pretty huge imprint" he replies as he looks out the window "Also I have to tell everyone something when we get back" he tells Lori "Okay then" she replies as they continue they're drive home.

(_Time skip loud residence_)

Lincoln and Lori enter the house and see the rents and Luna (Lily's probably asleep in her crib) in the living room "Lincoln!" they say as they get up and walk towards him "Well how did it go?" "Which one of them cooks?" "Did you leave a good impression" they ask "Guys! Guys! Please let's let Lincoln speak" says Lori "Thanks sis" he says then speaks "It went awesomely and they kinda like me, the mom cooks and dinner was divine and I think I left a I want him to be my son-in-law imprint" they're faces in shock "Whoa dude!" says Luna "Well that was unexpected" says the parents then Lincoln asks "Well what happened here?" he asks as the parents smile "Well after you called us we confronted you're sisters.

(_Flashback_)

"_Yes, okay then, will do honey, have a nice evening" says Lincolns mom who then puts her cellphone in her pocket, picks up Lily and heads towards her husband in the bed room "Honey lets go" she says not letting him ask, they head upstairs into Luna/Luan room "Luna come on" as she follows into Lori/Leni room and see Lori pacing back and forth while Leni is working on a dress "Lori with us now" they say "What happened?" she asks "No time come on, you too Leni" they look towards Leni "Umm Okay?" she says following them towards Lisa's room, as the three sisters realize what is happening Luna notices Lynn/Lucy room slightly open with no one inside even the twins room they stand outside Lisa/Lily room "Luna you know what to do" says her dad as she kicks open the door and they see Luan, Lynn Jr., Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa covering their ears "can someone stop the ringing in my head" "What the heck was that?!" "It sounded like a funeral" "My ears!" "What?!" "In the name of Isaac Newton!" they all groan and soon they regain they're posture "Come on Lisa what just happened?" asks Lynn "I believe we've been compromised!" she says "The heck you are" they turn around to see their parents holding lily, Lori, Leni and Luna all looking angry (except Lily) "This isn't what it looks like!" says Lola in a fit of panic "Really? Because it looks like you're all spying on our brothers moment of trust?!" roars Lori "Okay so it is what it looks like" Lola responds nervously "But we had to" said Luan "Nope not gonna hear it!" said their father "Now everyone back to their rooms, we'll let Lincoln decide your punishment went he gets back" he ordered "What?!" they all say I shock "Now!" yells their mom as they do as their told and head for their rooms (except Lisa) "How could you?" says a very hurt Leni "I'm gonna go hang in the living room" says Luna._

(_Flashback end_)

"Wow that sounded intense" Lincoln says in amazement "Thanks you guys" says Lincoln as they group hug "Well we better call them down here" says their dad "Girls!" they're mom calls "Living room now!" and they soon arrive looking nervous (well some of them) as they take their seat on the couch "Not you Leni, you weren't part of this screw up" says Lori as Leni gets up and stand next to Luna "Well do you girls have anything to say?!" their mom asks "We're sorry Lincoln" says Lucy "We shouldn't have spied on you like that" "What we did was wrong" coming from Luan, Lucy and Lana, but the others stayed silent "Girls?" they're dad asks and then Lola speaks up "Just get our punishment over with already" she yells making them look disgusted "You totes have no class Lola!" says Leni as Lincoln then walks towards Luan, Lucy and Lana "Do you guys really mean it?" he asks as they tear up "Yes!" they say as Lincoln hugs them "I forgive you guys, I know you had nothing to do with this" he said "We didn't really wanted to do it at first, but we were outnumbered, especially from Lola's constant ranting" confessed Lana "Hey" yells her twin "This was your idea princess tyrant" said Lucy "Enough" yells Lincoln getting everyone's attention "Now if I can recall dad said that I would decide you're punishment" he explained "Yeah so get on with it" yelled Lynn "Zip it LJ!" said Luna as Lincoln decides and then stands next to his parents "I suggest Lynn, Lola and Lisa be grounded tomorrow until Jordan heads home!" he says making everyone confused "Wait what?" asked Lori "Jordan's parents want her to come here for dinner tomorrow" he says as his sisters (some of them) smile in shock "OMG!" "She's coming here for dinner tomorrow!" "Yay Linky!" "This is wonderful Sweetie" "I should start cooking something special early tomorrow!" says Lori, Luna, Leni and the parents "Yeah and that's why I want those three out of the situation tomorrow!" he says pointing towards the three sisters "But what about us?" asks Lucy "If I can trust that you guys won't do anything stupid tomorrow, which means no offensive pranks, talking about her future funeral and making sure you get cleaned" he says to the other three sisters as they smile "Okay Linc" We'll do it" For you big brother" they say as they hug him, while the other three grumble in annoyance "Alrighty everyone it's getting late come on off to bed with all of you" they're mom says as they all head back upstairs "Lincoln" he turns around as he is about to head to his room "I know you have a plan for tomorrows dinner, but if the others try to ruin it me, Lori and Leni will do whatever it takes to fix things" says Luna as Lincoln hugs her "Thanks sis" he says as she returns the hug "Anytime little brother.

(_Time skip Loud Residence Sunday 3:22pm_)

The kitchen is at its prime as Lynn Sr. goes all out in cooking with Lincoln and Lori's help, while Lucy and Leni set up the dinner table, Rita and Lana are outside making the front yard look nice while Luan and Luna were given the most important job of all rigging the upstairs with traps! "And done" says Luna doing the finishing touches "I just have to give the others the blueprints so they won't get caught in the cross fire" she says as she comes down stairs "Cool dude, I'm gonna go dismantle Lisa's camera's" Luna says carrying a tool box headed for the living room, the smell of the food reaches outside where Mr. grouse smells it "Hey Rita!" he asks her from his yard "What's with the buffet scent? You having thank giving early?" he asks "It's just a special dinner for Lincoln's girlfriend" she says proudly "Oh so that's why he was all cheerful yesterday" grouse says also happy "Good for him to finally have a lady in his life! And hey if they're still some left overs, you know where I live" he laughs as well as Rita "Will do Mr. Grouse" as she returns back to cleaning the front yard.

An hour later and the dining room table is filled with food "Well that took a long while" says Lynn Sr. "Sure was dad" said Lori "Is the Lasagna still in the oven?" he asks "Yeah it only needs thirty more minutes. then it's done" she explains "Good, that will be the dinner for those still grounded upstairs" he says then hears "Wow it's starting to look like a fancy restaurant in here" says Rita as she and Lana enter the house "Where's Lincoln?" asks Lana "He went upstairs to get ready" says Lori and then see Luan "Everybody got the blueprints of the traps?" as they all nod "Good and I have an extra one for Jordan in case she needs to use the bathroom" she says "Good thing I fixed the doorknob" said Lana then Luna enters the room with a bucket filled with camera's even smaller ones "It was not easy taking these things down, there were even smaller ones hiding in the cupboard!" she says wiping the sweat from her forehead "Alright fam its time for us to get ready!" says their dad "Yeah!" they all cheer heading upstairs, While Lincoln straightens his long sleeve polo and his turkey tail "This is it Lincoln, Jordan's coming over for dinner, just hope everything goes according to plan" he says then hears his walkie-talkie "Hey Clyde, what's up?" he says to his best friend "Just wanted to check up on you buddy? Is everything going as planned?" he asks from the other walkie-talkie "Yup Lynn, Lola and Lisa are still in their rooms, Dinners all set up and everyone and everyone else is getting ready for tonight, so pretty much everything is going well" he says "That's great buddy, quick question do you need some advice? Anything on food choking? Because I have the perfect advice on how to make a dinner loom fancy!" as Lincoln just looks annoyed "Yeah I'm gonna have to cut you there Clyde, I've got a dinner to get to so see ya buddy" he says "But wait what about-"as Lincoln turns off his walkie and places it in his drawer "Let's do this!" he says in pride.

(_Time skip outside 5:52pm_)

The purple station wagon pulls up as Jordan exits the vehicle wearing the same thing from the other night "Have fun dear" says her mom "We'll be back soon after our dinner with our friends okay?" her dad says "Okay guys, see you soon" she says to her parents "If he proposes, say yes!" says her father "Dad! We talked about this" she says jokingly and heads towards the door as her parents drive off "Seriously Richard!" his wife asks "What I like him" he replies, Jordan rings the doorbell (Luckily it doesn't shock her) and then she hears a commotion from the other side and then the door opens and she's greeted by her lover "Jordan! You look lovely" he says taking her hand and kissing it making her blush and giggle "Oh Linc, you're just too sweet!" she says "Welcome to the loud house" he says clearing the path for her as she enters and is greeted by the parents holding lily, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy and Lana (wearing fancy clothes from the episode Head Poet's Anxiety) "Hello there young lady" greets Rita "It's a pleasure to meet you all" she says "I'm pretty sure you know who we are" says Lynn Sr. "Yeah Lincoln's told me all about all of you" she says as the sisters laugh nervously and blush, soon Jordan notices something "Where are the others?" she asked as they all look at each other "The others weren't that trust worthy for tonight so we made sure they stayed in their rooms until you left" says Lucy in her gothic tone "Okay but won't they get hungry?" she asks "No need to worry, we left them some of my world famous Lynnsagna!" says the dad then Luan walks up to her and hands her a paper "This is for you encase you need to use the bathroom" she says handing her the paper "What's this?" she asks "Well we kinda rigged the upstairs with traps just in case the others try to interfere, this is just to let you know where the trip wires are located" Luan explains "Wow thanks, it's nice to know your using your pranking skills for good this time" she says as Luan blushes "Enough of this guys, let's get to dinner before it gets cold" says Lori "Heh, that's what my mom said yesterday" she teasingly says as they all are seated "Wow this looks amazing! It's like being in a fancy restaurant/thanksgiving dinner!" she says in amazement "Why thank you Jordan!" replies Lynn Sr. as they all eat the food for them and conversations are shared from her parents to her personal liking with Lincoln (especially what jordan's father joked about with Lincoln).

(_Time skip after dinner_)

As Jordan sits on the couch talking with some the sisters about the things she might like and appreciate the romantic relationship between her and their brother "I know he used to have a thing for Ronnie Anne" she says looking towards Lincoln "Yeah I guess that was my doing" says Lori looking down "I shouldn't have forced him into a relationship like that" she says "I should've known that she was bullying him at school" as they look at her with sympathy "Well at least you learned that love can't be forced its way instead it must be by the heart" says Jordan as she looks into Lincoln's eyes and holds his hand and she does the same thing causing the sisters to awe at this moment until in the heat of the moment they kiss, right there, on the couch, with the sisters watching them but they knew and they wanted an audience as they take pictures "This is totes cute" "You go bro!" "This is so sweet" and soon they depart and blush madly but all things have to end and now we skip to Jordan outside hugging Lincoln and his sisters "Thanks for tonight guys" she says "We hope you can visit sometime" says Rita then Jordan turns to Lincoln and get close to him wrapping her hands around his neck and his hands on her hips "See at school tomorrow handsome" she says "Looking forward to it my love" he responds as they share one last kiss making the sisters squeal and soon her ride arrives and she takes off waving goodbye even her parents and soon they drive off "She was nice" "and pretty" "her sense of fashion is totes amazing" "you got yourself a keeper there Linc" they say and get no response "Lincoln?" asks Luna as she sees on Lincolns face was a big squiggly grin "Aww that's so cute" "He's in a love daze" "reminds me of bobby" as his sisters keep talking Lincoln is in his own world thinking of what will happen tomorrow when he sees her again,

_To be continued… _

**This chapter took a long while to make, also the last name Rosato was from one of the storyboard producers of the loud house Jordan Rosato, again I made Lynn, Lola and Lisa in trouble fo obvious reasons, do hope you guys like this chapter please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

(_Monday Loud Residence 6:00am_)

All the sisters awake from their slumber groaning in misery as they know… its Monday, they all form a depressing line to the bathroom, until something catches their noses as they sniff the air "what's that smell?" asks Lynn "Where's it coming from?" says Luan as they all head down stairs and straight to the kitchen and are shocked at the sight, it was Lincoln cooking pancakes and on the table were eleven plates filled with pancakes "Oh morning girls, breakfast?" he asks his sisters "Whoa dude, did you make all this?" asks Luna "Yeah I did, so you guys want breakfast or just stand there and let it get cold" he asks, even though they needed to use the bathroom the beautiful smell of the flap jacks was too much "Woohoo! Breakfast!" yelled the twins and Lynn as they take their seat and start eating and soon the other sisters join in "Lincoln where's mom and dad?" asked Lori "They went off to work early, they already took some pancakes with them" he answered eating a pancake while cooking "Incredible first you perfectly execute in cooking our natural egg breakfast and now you can specialize in making delicately accurate pancakes" says Lisa as she pours syrup on her breakfast "Thank Lisa, I think?" as Lincoln continues cooking, soon as breakfast finishes the girls race back towards the bathroom while Lincoln washes the dishes getting Lori and Luna's attention "You need help there bro" asks Luna "It's okay I've got this" he answers "But don't you need the bathroom" asks Lori "No need, I woke up early to use it" he says as they finally noticed that he was fully dressed for the day "Whoa, prepared for Monday, that's a new thing coming from you bro" says Luna "Or you just can't wait to see you're sweet heart again huh?" says Lori with a sly grin and soon Luna joins in "Well that is true, now run along you two and get dressed I'll be in the living room after this waiting for all of you" he says returning back to washing the plates while Lori and Luna head upstairs to join the line.

(_Time skip Royal Woods Elementary_)

Lincoln is in the hallway putting his books away and getting the ones he needs for class as he does this someone ambushes him from behind wrapping their arms around his neck playfully, he retaliates by holding onto the arms lifting the person who's dangling from his back and spinning around while laughing with his attacker getting the attention from some of the students and soon he grabs his assailant and turns the person around and holds them and it turns out to be Jordan "surprised?' she laughs "Not really" he replies as she kisses his cheek and he blushes "well that's one way to get my attention today" he says and then turns to see Clyde, Liam, Zach, Rusty and Stella including Mollie, Cookie, Kat, Sadie and Joy "I guess you're date went well huh?" asked Mollie as the young couple look at each other "Well the date and the dinner meeting with our parents" says Lincoln and Jordan together causing their friends to gasp "Wait you had a date then had dinner with each other's parents afterwards?" asked Stella "Well we had a date on Friday" she looked at Lincoln and blushed as she held her hand "Aww" from jordan's friends "and then I had dinner at her place" says Lincoln "He left a pretty good impression on my parents" says Jordan "What do you mean by a good impression?" asked Mollie as Jordan blushes "My dad wants him as his son-in-law impression" as Lincoln turns full red from those words "Dude!" "Whoa!" "Dang man!" "That's incredible buddy!" from his friends "Lucky!" groans Rusty "then I had dinner at his place" said Jordan "and she was pretty cool under the pressure from a few of my sisters" said Lincoln "So everything that happened this weekend for both of you went incredibly well?" asked Clyde "Does this answer your question?" as Jordan grabs Lincoln by his shirt and passionately kisses him making their friends gasp in shock and then she breaks their kiss as Lincoln still looks dazed "Wow now that's what I call fully smitten" says Kat as everyone agrees except rusty who still looks jealous "You can say that again" says Lucy scaring everyone "Oh hey Lucy!" says Lincoln "Hello Lincoln, just here to see what's happening, and now I think I came at a bad time" she says "I'll see you later Lincoln" she says walking away "See you later sis" says Lincoln "It was nice to see you again Luce" Jordan yells out then they hear the bell ring "Well that's first period, shall we milady?" asks Lincoln offering her his hand as she giggles "What a gentleman" she says taking the offer and they both walk towards Mrs. Johnsons class "Man they really got it in for each other" says Liam "Way to go buddy!" says Clyde.

(_Time skip cafeteria_)

Lincoln and Jordan are sitting on different seats with they're friends (though they didn't like it) and start having conversations "So how did you do it Lincoln?" asked Liam "Were you smooth to her?" Did you tell her how cool you are?" asked Zach as rusty waited for an answer while fiddling with his spaghetti and Stella eating her sandwich "Whoa there guys let's give Lincoln some breathing space!" says Clyde "Go ahead buddy" he says "Thank Clyde" says Lincoln "I was just being myself and showing her how caring I can be, I wasn't acting like some weirdo trying to be cool, I was just myself and made sure everything was perfect to make her night memorable" he explains as rusty chokes and then drinks water "So you weren't being cool?! Or using charming moves?! Or even showing her how strong you can be?!" he asks frantically "Nope, just had to be myself, a girl likes a guy who shows their emotions and be open to things" he says as Stella claps "Well done dude, you won her heart and showed this guy how it was really done" as she points out to rusty who scoffs at the remark "Man have we had it wrong with the ladies" said Zach "You should right your own pamphlet!" says Liam as Lincoln felt embarrassed then turns to see Jordan at her seat and waves as she waves back and she blows a kiss at him and he catches it and places it on his cheek making her friend giggle at the sweet sight and his friends shocked "Wow Lincoln you really are smitten" says Clyde "Yeah I guess I am" says Lincoln as he goes back to eating until "Hey Larry!" he then turns to see chandler and his crew walking towards them and Lincoln starts getting annoyed "Oh great he's here" he says to himself "Is it true that you hit it off with girl Jordan?" he asked "What's it to you?" Lincoln replies "Well she pretty much is the alpha girl in the school since Santiago moved, and since you're dating her you're pretty much popular" he says "and you point is?" Lincoln asks with an ominous glare making chandlers crew uneasy "Whoa there Larry, I'm just saying that we should hang some time, so what do say?" he asked Lincoln who then thinks "How about, when I'm graduated!" he says and returns to his lunch "What? But wait did you just denied me?" he asked "and I'll do it again" he said as chandler decides to walk away a little flustered at what happened, then he turns back to Lincoln with anger "Okay you know what! No one turns down an offer from me!" he demands getting everyone attention even Jordan sees "This isn't good!" she says with her friends also seeing this Lincoln stays silent eating his left over Mac n' Cheese bite "Do you know who I am! I'm Chandler Biggins-"then gets interrupted "I know who you are chandler! And I just don't care alright!" Lincoln replies and soon chandler gets enraged "That's it Get up loud!" he yells "Get up and face me!" not knowing that Lincoln's younger sisters were watching "How dare he?!" Lola gets ready "Hold it there princess" says Lana "I think he's got this" as they watch, meanwhile Lincoln continues eating then he points his finger up signaling to wait, chews his food then swallows then gets up "Why face me, when you can face him" he says looking at someone behind chandler as he turns around to see Principal Huggins looking displeased "Principal Huggins! I can explain-""You can explain when I call your parents! Now to my office!" he orders as chandler obeys "This isn't over Larry!" he yells "His name is Lincoln Mr. Biggins and believe me you're not going to get anywhere near him when I'm done with you" he says making chandler gulp in fear then Huggins turns to the students and sees Stella "You recorded everything?" he asks "since the start" she replies "Good, come with me" he says as Stella follows "I've got you're back Lincoln" she says as she follows the principal "Thanks Stella" he replies and soon all the students cheer and Jordan races towards Lincoln giving him a hug "That was brave!" as she kisses his cheek making the rest of his friends clap slowly still stunned at what just happened while Clyde is busy breathing into his bag from seeing all the pressure.

(_Time skip after school_)

The incident at the cafeteria spreads throughout the school like wild fire making Lincoln to be one to watch out for and not to be messed with, what they did not expect was the whole outcome was recorded by other students who then posted it on social media getting the other sisters attention and the parents, and soon Lincolns parents came with chandler's parents discussing of what happened luckily principal huggins was on the loud's side since the evidence is viral which means principal huggins brought out the book of rules including the new ones involving the anti-bullying law which means they have to pay the fine and extra bonus principal huggins had to suspend him for three weeks for his actions and he's grounded for three weeks by his parents and the whole thing was placed in his permanent record, soon the parents leave the school and see vanzilla waiting with Lincoln and all his sisters inside "You did the right thing little bro" "That was totes brave of you" "Very responsible Lincoln" "You have such a thick skin" "Next time I see that punk, I'm giving him a mega wedgie!" "Or better yet go on an all-out prank attack" "You really showed him big brother" "You sir have class" "At least you restrained yourself from participating in whatever tom foolery that low minded simpleton was planning, well done Lincoln" he blushes from all the compliments from his sisters then he turns to see Jordan walking with her friends, she turns and waves at him as he waves back and soon vanzilla drives off back to the loud house.

_To be continued…_

**This wasn't as long as I expected still hope you all like it, please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

(_Time skip Saturday Loud residence 8:21am_)

At the backyard of the loud house under the tree is Lincoln Loud resting there in place while leaning on his shoulder was his girlfriend Jordan Rosato holding his hand as they both enjoy the moment there in, soon the back door opens and Luna appears with her acoustic guitar in hand and sees the young couple and smiles '_Aww that's so sweet of my little bro'_ she thinks to herself then approaches the two kids and Jordan notices her "Hey Luna" she says as Lincoln also sees her "Hope I'm not interrupting anything?' she asks "Not at all sis" Lincoln replies as Luna smiles "I was thinking I'd make this moment even better with some soothing tunes" she said "If that's okay with you two?" as the y look at each other "That sounds great" they say in unison as Luna starts singing I'm yours by Jason Mraz, but what they don't know that things were about to get intense.

(_Front yard_)

A truck pulls up to the loud house "Alright Ni Ni! You ready to hang out with your boyfriend again" the driver says "For the last time he is not my boyfriend! Were just friends" says the young girl and it turns out to be Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago "Whatever you say sis" Bobby says teasingly as she groans in annoyance and they both walk up towards the door and knock "Coming" says a voice from the other side and the door opens revealing Lori who then gets surprised "Bobby?!" she says "Surprise Babe!" as they hug "Oh my gosh! Boo Boo bear you're here!" she says in cheer then asks "Wait why are you here?" he then answers "My grandpa gave a break for the day so I thought why not come see my beautiful girlfriend" as she squeals at his words "Oh Boo Boo Bear" then she notices "Ronnie Anne?" she says getting all the sisters (except Luna and Lily) attention and are shocked "Oh hi Bobby, hi Ronnie Anne!" says Leni "I thought maybe it would be nice to bring my little sister with me since she kinda misses Royal Woods" he says ruffling Ronnie's hair "Come on man!" she says pushing his hand away "So where's Lame-o at?" she asks "Oh he's at the backyard!" says Leni "Leni!" the sisters yell "What?" she replies "I'll go see him" Ronnie Anne races towards the backyard "Wait for me sis! I can't wait to see my bro again" he says as he chases after his sister "NO!" but it was too late she was out of ear shot "Bobby wait!" as Lori chases after him, meanwhile Luna still singing then hears the door open and gasps, as Lincoln opens his eyes and looks back at Luna "Something wrong sis?" he asks and sees her looking at something "Hey Lame-o?" says Ronnie Anne shocked at the sight in front of her, Jordan's eyes shoot up wide open and turn to see Santiago even Lincoln is shocked "Ronnie Anne?!" says Lincoln, Jordan and Luna "Hey Linc what's-" bobby stops in mid-sentence and then notices Lincoln, under a tree, with a girl, resting next him, holding hands "Wha… What's going on here?" asks Bobby who sounds both confused and angry "This is a bad time huh?" asks Ronnie Anne then Lori and the rest of the sisters arrive "Oh no" then bobby turns to her "Babe whats going on? Who is that girl with Lincoln?" he demands sounding angry "Bobby if you just listen-" "Is he cheating on Ronnie Anne?" "Oh my god he is isn't he?!" "No it's just-" "How could he?" "Listen if you just-" "This is low and I can't stand for it! You have to fix this or were through" "What?" "QUIET!" they all turn to see Lincoln in full rage "You Two Shut It!" he points to bobby and Ronnie who stay silent "Living Room NOW!" he demands as all of them go back inside '_Wow that was hot'_ in jordan's thoughts as she follows Lincoln inside.

As everyone sits in the living room Lincoln walks up and stands in front of the TV and takes a deep breath "Okay first of all this is Jordan, but I believe Ronnie Anne knows her by Girl Jordan and she's my girlfriend, we've been dating for two weeks now" he says shocking Ronnie Anne and her brother "also I'm gonna make this clear and crystal, something both Lori and Ronnie Anne already know" he then turns to Bobby and grabs him by the collar and whispers "I AM NOT RONNIE ANNE'S BOYFRIEND!" then let's go and still looking enraged "Ever since I first met her I didn't like her because of all the bullying she did to me! Right Ronnie Anne?!" he turns to her as she silently nods "What? Ronnie Anne? Is this true?" asks bobby shocked "Yeah it is" she says "She's been doing it to him for a long while when she was still schooling here" Jordan continues shocking Roberto "from garbage in his locker, putting sloppy Joe sandwiches down his pants, whoopee cushions and dismantling his seat" making the other sisters shocked "But we thought she was hitting on him" says Lola "Well you guys thought wrong!" Jordan now getting angry making the other sisters look guilty "Thanks Darling" says Lincoln as Jordan blushes "Eventually after the black eye she gave me" "You gave him a black eye?" asked bobby making her nervous "She apologized and eventually we became good friends, ONLY FRIENDS! That was it end of story!" he says "But what about Jean-Juan's?" asked bobby "I had a small liking to her, but then it went back to being friends, because I still had a long time crush inside me back then" he says as he turns to Jordan who kisses his cheek then Lincoln walks towards bobby with a menacing look "I am getting sick and tired of you always breaking up with Lori over one simple dumb thing! Did you know that she threatened to hit me with a coffee table then forced me to go to that stupid double date at jean-Juan's?!" as bobby looks at Lori "Babe? Is this true?" he asks as Lori has tears "Yes it is!" she cried as the other sisters look at her with disgust and Luna looking like she was ready to pounce, then Lincoln grabs Bobby's collar "Every time you break up with her it pains me to see my older sister break down like a piece of ripped up paper!" bobby gets scared "If you ever break up with her again" he then remembers what Clyde once said then looks bobby directly in the eyes "I hope you like eating pumpkin from a straw!" then let's go of him "Let's go my love" he says as Jordan holds his hand and follows him to the backyard leaving the others in disbelief then bobby gets back up "Lori" he says as she looks at him with tears "I'm so sorry…. For everything…. I was a fool" he starts to cry "Oh Bobby I-"SLAP! All are shocked that Luna slapped Lori, she touches her swollen cheek then turns to see an enrage Luna who grabs her by the neck "If you ever do that to my Bro again! The coffee table will be the least of your worries!" she threatened then let's go of Lori who gasps for air, then looks at Luna in fear then Luna turns to Bobby "You're a joke!" she says then heads towards the backyard as Bobby tries to hug Lori but backs away "I think you should go Bobby, I'll call you when I feel better" making his heart break "Okay Babe" he gets up and grabs Ronnie Anne by the ear and out the door "Ow what the?" she groans "You are going to have one heck of an explanation to mom when we get home!" he yells "Now get in the truck!" he demands as Ronnie Anne does what she's told and soon the truck drives off to the city.

The Loud sisters watch as they drive off while Lori gets up with tears on her face and heads upstairs leaving the others in silence "did we mess up?" asked Leni as they all cringe at what Lincoln just threatened, they've never seen him so angry before, meanwhile in the backyard Lincoln is being comforted by his Loving sister and his girlfriend "It's okay bro" "Everything's gonna be alright" they say as Lincoln ponders '_something bad is gonna happen, I know it'_

_To be continued…_

**Got the Santiago's involved in this for obvious reasons and I had to make bobby realize that they were not dating from the start! And yes something bad is gonna happen, please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

(_Big City 10:55am_)

The Casagrande truck pulls in front of the Casagrande Mercado and open with a very upset bobby and a very nervous Ronnie Anne, throughout the ride back home they have not spoken to each other after what happened at the loud house Bobby feeling guilt after all that's happened to Lincoln he just never knew that his sister Ronnie Anne, the one who always looks out for him, who tells him what his job of the day is, who helps him when he has a splinter (What a joke) was actually the Royal Woods Elementary resident bully, as for Ronnie Anne all of the horrible things she's done to Lincoln makes her realize that she was more of a bully than a friend, and now we're here as bobby and Ronnie Anne head inside, inside the Casagrande living room all of them are watching the dream boat until they hear the door barge open and see bobby "Hey bobby we're watching the dream boat" says CJ but they soon notice how angry he looks "Roberto? Is something wrong?" asks his mom as he just looks angry then sees Ronnie Anne "Mom we need to talk in private now!" he says as she follows her kids into her room, meanwhile the Casagrande's were confused and curious of whats happening "I don't think I've ever seen him this angry before" says hector "Let's get to the bottom of this" says Rosa as they all listen in on their conversation from behind the door.

(_Inside Maria's room_)

Bobby explained to his mom of what Ronnie Anne has done at royal woods that they never knew as she just sits there taking in all of the information, then she looks back at her daughter whose sitting on the chair nervous "How could I have been so blind! What were you thinking mija?" she asked her daughter as she remains silent "Ronnie Anne?! Answer me! Did you think picking on him would get his attention?!" she yelled as her daughter still remained silent as her mother then sits back down in complete stress then looks at her son "And you didn't see this coming either?" she asks "I wish I did! But I didn't" he says in guilt "So that double date was forced by Lori?" she asks "Was forced and was also probably my fault" he responds in guilt as their mother still looks down "So how is Lincoln?" she asks "He's doing well, from what I heard from Lori he found talent in dodge ball, He's gotten more responsible and he has a girlfriend now" he explains shocking his mom "But I thought Ronnie Anne-" "They were never a couple from the start! They had a small liking but eventually it went back to being friends, we were all to blinded to ever listen to either of them" as Bobby looks down in more guilt as Maria realizes that she was wrong '_all this time I thought they were going to be a great couple, guess i… we were wrong'_ she thought hard then turned to her daughter still upset, she had to put her foot down "Ronnie Anne, what you did is unforgivable, so you'll be grounded for two months are we clear!" she demands as her daughter wipes away a lone tear "Yes mom", not knowing whats happening outside "I didn't think this would happen" said Frida "I never knew Ronnie Anne was capable of doing that" said her husband carl "I sure hope Lincoln is doing fine" says CJ "Never knew the beautiful Lori was capable of doing that?!" says Carlos "Guess that's why Ronnie Anne is no as girlish as I am" says Carlota but they're grandfather notices something wrong "Rosa? Are you okay?" asks Hector "No! I refuse to believe that Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are not a couple!" Rosa yells shocking the others "Mom you need to calm down" as Carl tries to calm his mom down "Don't you all see, even though Ronnie Anne can be a little rough she still has a sweet side to Lincoln, Hector do you remember how we first met?" she asked him "Yeah you were one tough guacamole back then and-"then he realizes "You're right, it's only a matter of time before they actually become a couple" he agrees "Indeed and this girlfriend whose with him is blocking him of what is truly in front of him" she says shocking the rest of the family "Do any of us have a saying in this?" asks Carl "No know come on, we have a relationship to fix" Rosa says as both her and hector head for the truck and with no choice the rest of the Casagrande's and thy drive off to royal woods, meanwhile back inside the three Santiago's exit the room "Off to your room young lady" Maria says to her daughter but then "Wait! Where is everybody?" asks bobby who's looking around and sees the TV is off and the time the only thing he sees is Lalo laying on the carpet and Sergio whistling to himself "Dream Boat hasn't ended yet, where did they go?" he says "I checked the rooms and they're not there either" says his mom while Ronnie Anne thinks of where they could be then notices the door of her mom's room, she looks down and sees footprint marks in the dust that lead all the way to the front door, then she realizes "Oh no!" getting her mother and brothers attention.

(_Time skip Loud House 11:42am_)

Lincoln is now in the living room watching TV with Jordan, Leni and Lana, Lori is upstairs still feeling guilt, Luna just got out of the bathroom and is headed for the kitchen, Luan is cleaning her clown shoes, Lynn is in the backyard kicking her soccer ball against the tree in frustration, Lucy is in her coffin all gloomy and whatever, Lola is reading a magazine about pageant winners, Lisa is at her studies while lily is asleep and their parents are at work, everything seems to be doing well until they hear the doorbell ring "I've got it!" says Lana as she heads towards the door as she opens it the two elder Casagrande's come in, luckily Lana was able to back away in time, as the two elderly see Lincoln on the couch with the girl they heard about "Lincoln!" they yell as the other Casagrande's show up "Oh no" they say "You've got to be kidding me!" Lincoln groans to himself "Who are they?' asked Jordan in confusion at the same time Luna comes out from the kitchen with pudding and seeing the situation "We are the grandparents of the girl who was meant for this young man" says Hector "the young man that you took from him" as Rosa continues and Lincoln groans "Here we go" Jordan than says "Wait you're Ronnie Anne's grandparents?" she then sees the others "and I'm gonna guess the other relatives" she continues "She really has a good eye on some things" says carl "she does look kinda pretty" says Carlota "Enough! This relationship is a scam!" Rosa yells "I'm sorry a scam?" asks Jordan "Yes, everything was going so well with Ronnie anne and Lincoln until you came and sweeped him off the deck" hector continues making Jordan confused even more "That sounds like a dream boat thing" she replies as Lincoln just watches in annoyance "This is pointless! I know this has something to do with Ronnie Anne earlier, but for heaven's sake Ronnie Anne is not my girlfriend! We're just friends why can't everyone else see that!" he yells as his voice gets the other louds attention and he is soon given a strangling hug "Oh my poor boy Lincoln what has this witch done to you!" as Rosa hugs him in desperation and Lincoln struggles to break free "Let me go!" then with instinct she was able to pull Lincoln out as he tries to regain his bearings "You okay handsome" she asked "I am now" he says looking at her and soon she looks towards the family "Leave him alone" as Rosa starts to speak "I knew this was you're doing! What witchcraft have you used on him?!" making everyone else lost in their mind then Luna stands beside Jordan in defense "Witchcraft?! Are you serious dude?!" she yells "Oh no she's gotten to you as well!" she yells in shock then hector sees that this is turning bad real fast "Okay Rosa maybe this is going too far" as he tries to hold her back "No I will not let this little witch ruin our Ronnie Anne's future, she and Lincoln were meant to be!" as she reasons with hector "What did you say?!" as they all turn towards the stairs to meet a very pissed off Lori "I thought that Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were supposed to be a couple" as she walks slowly down "I thought I knew better for him" making everyone nervous "Then I realized I was doing this for myself" as she takes one more step "But I never thought of asking my brother what was his opinion" and she glares daggers at the Casagrande's "Lori? My beautiful gazelle?" from a nervous Carl "I am not you're girl you creepy little pervert!" she yells at him as he hides behind his mother "and as for you!" she then turns to Rosa as she backs away in fear "If you ever try this insane stunt on my brother again! I'll make sure you say hello to _Los Muertos_!" making the family shocked at what she just said to an old lady "Babe?" she then sees bobby, Maria and Ronnie Anne outside who just arrived "Bobby I-" she stutters but is soon hugged by him "It's okay, I'm not angry with you" as she returns the hug "I'm proud of you for standing up for your brother like that" he said as she cried and hugs him, the Casagrande's turn around and face an angry Ronnie Anne and Maria "It was her idea!" they say pointing to Rosa "You snitches" she gasps "In the truck now!" coming from Ronnie Anne "But-" "Now!" as she interrupts her grandma as they all do what they're told "Thanks Ronnie Anne" she turns to see Lincoln and Jordan "Yeah well, I had to do something" she said sheepishly as Lincoln puts his hand out to her "Friends?" as she looks at them "Friends!" she says "I hope there isn't any bad blood between us?" she asks Jordan as Jordan shakes her hand "Not at all Ronnie Anne" making Ronnie Anne smile "Thanks" then Bobby comes out "Come on sis time to go, we've got a family matter to consort with" he says as she follows "Bye guys" she says as she looks back "See you later Ronnie Anne" they respond as the Spanish family drive back to their home. Lincoln then turns to Lori and hugs her "Thank you Lori" as she hugs him back "Anytime little Bro" and soon they all join in a group hug.

(_Time skip 7:22pm_)

Lincoln finishes off whatever extra homework he has left from Friday, then his walkie-talkie goes off "Hey Clyde" he greets "Hey buddy how's it going over there?" he asks "Well things happened, I suggest you sit down for this" he says as he tells Clyde of the conflict that has happened "and now you're caught up" he finishes "That's terrible! Why didn't you tell me earlier" making Lincoln confused "I'm sorry what now?!" as Clyde then speaks "I should've been there to confront Roberto and his relatives!" Lincoln sighs "Clyde this is a family matter" he explains "But I'm family too, well not yet though, but when I marry Lori I-" "Enough Clyde!" he yells shocking his best friend "Look I've had a very long day and you talking about you're stupid crush on MY 17 YEAR OLD SISTER is not making things any better! Seriously why can't you move on! She has a boyfriend who loves her very much and would never betray her or do anything to hurt her! He makes her happy! And for some reason whenever something happens between them you go all out on trying to win her! You take those dumb lectures with Doctor Lopez and you still haven't gotten over it! It's time to grow up McBride!" he pants after his ranting hearing only silence on the other side then sighs "Clyde, I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling great right now!" he says as he hears the walkie die on the other side '_Oh man'_ he thinks to himself then he hears a knock on the door "Come in" he says and it opens tor reveal Lori and Luna "You were eavesdropping weren't you" he asked in annoyance "sorry bro I was the one who was listening Lori just followed suite" Luna says in regret as Lincoln then smile "at least you were honest, so I'm guessing you heard everything huh?" he asks as the sisters nod, then Lincoln looks down they sit on the bed with him "Lincoln what you said was harsh, but we know you were just venting" said Luna "After what happened today you were pretty steamed" said Lori, Lincoln still looking down "I don't know, it sounded like I meant all of it" he said still looking upset as the two sisters try to comfort him "like we said Linc, you were just angry, we get it" says Luna "But if we're being honest, thanks for standing up to Clyde like that and trying to knock some sense into him" says Lori as her brother looks up to her "Well it was a family matter and Clyde thinks he's family" he says "He's you're best friend, now I can't promise this but let's just hope he'll understand come tomorrow" says Lori "Thanks you guys" as he hugs his two sisters and they also embrace him.

(_Time skip Monday inside Royal Woods Elementary 7:16am_)

Lincoln is still worried about Clyde after he snapped at him "Hey there handsome" he hears Jordan then smile "Hey there beautiful" he responds as they share a small kiss "So nothing from Clyde?" she asks "Nothing" he admits as she holds his hand to comfort him "It's okay Linc, he'll turn up soon" she says reassuringly and then Lincoln sees Clyde walking towards them nervously "Hey Lincoln" he greets "Hey Clyde" Lincoln replies as awkwardness surrounds them "About what happened" says Lincoln "No it's okay, I understand, you were just venting and I forgive you" he says "Thanks buddy" Lincoln replies "Look at you two, being all friendly again" she teases as they all laugh and head off to first period, once science class begins "Alright class find a partner and let's start mixing" says Mrs. Johnson as Clyde decides to team with Lincoln as usual but instead he sees him tag teaming with Jordan causing him to gasp and the two turn to him "Oh hey Clyde" says Lincoln "Hey buddy" greets Clyde "Sorry but I was thinking of changing things up a bit for science today if you don't mind?" he asks Clyde "Not at all buddy" Clyde responds nervously and decides to go partner with someone else, this has been happening wince they started dating during gym instead of the scorpion formation Lincoln pairs with Jordan and they both go on the offensive even Stella joins in, when they climb rope Lincoln doesn't come up with an excuse and joins in on the rope climbing, most of the time in the cafeteria he sits with Jordan and even Stella joins in, whenever Lincoln comes to school he's sometimes wearing an orange jacket hoodie with a white polo inside blue pants with an orange lining to the side and sometime red or blue sneakers and the icing on the cake he sees him with Jordan going to the new computer shop that just opened and playing online games with other people, he's not the kind of kid to accept change as easily as Lincoln, but he has to try to adapt to it, for his friendship with Lincoln.

(_Time Skip after school_)

Clyde sees Lincoln and Jordan talking with Mollie, Kat, Joy and cookie and soon they say they're goodbyes leaving the two young couple alone as they walk together, Clyde decides to catch up "Hey guys" they turn to see him "Oh hey Clyde" they say in unison "whats up" asked Jordan "I was thinking I'd tag along to wherever you're going" he says making them confused "Are you sure?" Lincoln asks "We're going to Local Net Gaming Hub, are you sure you wanna be part of this?" asked Jordan as Clyde shakes nervously "Yeah, I'm down for that!" he says in a nervous tone as Lincoln and Jordan look on with concern "Okay then" as they all head for the computer shop and enter, for Clyde he's never been to one with not much light, a lot of video game wallpapers on the wall and no loud sounds unlike the arcade, he even sees a kitchen station where the customers can order food and drinks, he still looks nervously at everything then they arrive at the front counter and see a man in his twenties wearing the employees uniform with brown pants has his hair combed back and seems Asian "Hey if it isn't the MOBA power couple, you here for your usual?" he asks "till four thirty Adrien" says Lincoln "You got it chief" he says as Lincoln and Jordan hand him their membership cards and they pay up "And him?" he says as they turn to Clyde "Oh yeah, uh this place has a membership thing" Lincoln says "Wait what?" asks Clyde "No need to worry Clyde, the membership means that you'll pay less when you're here" Jordan explains "But if you're not a member you have to pay as the regulars do" says Adrien "And how much is it for nonmembers" asks Clyde "23 per hour for members, 58 for nonmembers" shocking Clyde but then he regains his posture "Okay then I'll take that chance" he says "You sure about this, it's okay if you don't want to" says Lincoln "No its fine" he says as he hands out his payment, by the way how much for a membership?" he asked "250" replies Adrien "Okay just asking" he says "Alright you're all logged on just go find some computers" he instructs "wait you're not gonna escort or help us?" Clyde asks "It's not that hard buddy come on" says Lincoln and Clyde follows Lincoln and Jordan and they take their seats and headsets and start playing, when Clyde turned his computer on he saw so many games he's never seen before "Whoa" he says in shock and then sees Lincoln and Jordan logging onto a game he's never seen, the game needed an account and had a search match button and once the match was found they selected they're characters and waited as the whole thing loaded (I think we know what this game is) then he turned back to his computer and selected the kiddie games, no sooner within twenty seconds later Lincoln and Jordan focus with they're team on pushing through while Clyde has been stacking up on Tetris then he looks to his watch and does the most stupidest thing ever, he pauses his game then turns to the two others and pauses theirs shocking them "What the heck?!" they yell "It's time for the 20/20 rule" he says happily and then sees both Lincoln and Jordan angry "What?!" then they unpause they're game and go back to what they were doing "Wait what are you doing?" he asks frantically "There's no stupid 20 rule in this game Clyde!" said Jordan as she draws a kill "We're playing with other players and I am not disappointing them if we lose!" Lincoln yells dueling in mid lane "But… wait you're playing…. With other people?" he asks "Yes! Now please we need to get back into the fight" he says still focusing on the MOBA leaving Clyde to think to himself, eventually he returns to his game but to his instinct after twenty seconds he pauses his game and trying to fight the urge pauses theirs! "What?!" they yell and turn to him in shock "I'm sorry, but this is necessary! We'll be needing these little pupils for the future!" he crosses his arms "So say the guy who need glasses" says Jordan which gets Clyde attention "Hey!" he replies "I'm sorry Clyde, but we have a game to finish!" he says as they unpause they're game but was too late "You have been slain" they hear leaving them shocked then see the comments 'what the heck?' 'Are you two okay?' 'Did you lose connection or something?' as they both turn to Clyde in anger "Sorry" he says nervously, then Lincoln walks up and talks to Adrien who soon follows Lincoln back "I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to move to another computer" he asks "What?" from a shocked Clyde "We can't have you disturbing they're gaming time" Adrien adds "But I-"Clyde is about to speak "It's either that or leave, and I'll make sure you have your money back, well half back" says the clerk as Clyde decides to sit somewhere else and soon Lincoln and Jordan are back into their team fight and succeed in victory, while Clyde sits five chairs away from them feeling depressed '_What's happened to you Lincoln'_ he thinks to himself.

(_Time skip 4:30pm_)

The trio leave the shop with spirits high well sort of "That was awesome!" says Lincoln "And no loses!" Jordan continues "And we even leveled up!" Lincoln explains then sees Clyde then sighs "Look Clyde I know you do your whole 'My dad's rule thing' but you have to understand not everything applies to they're rules" he tells his best friend "And what you did back there was the dumbest thing ever" as Jordan continues then Clyde snaps "Well what do you know? He's my best friend and he knows me well and I know him well unlike you! Right buddy?" he says then sees Lincoln looking all dumbfounded "Lincoln?" he asks "Did you… just yell…. At Jordan?" making Clyde realize "My Girlfriend?" he then approaches Clyde and grabs him by his shirt "Wait I didn't mean it?" he tries to explain "It sure looks like it" they turn to see vanzilla with Lori, Leni and Luna inside who just got back from the mall, then Lori steps out "You need a ride home?" she asked Jordan who just nods "Good, Lincoln lets go" she says, Lincoln lets go of Clyde and walks towards the van with his girlfriend in hand, then Lori looks back "Go get your dad's to drive you home" she exclaims in a tempered tone as she heads back to the driver's seat and vanzilla drives off leaving him scared, sad and with guilt "Lincoln?".

_To be continued_…

**Sorry if some of you don't like this chapter, I had to get it off my mind and I do have a few issues such as Ronnie Anne's grandmother who seems to see more of Ronnie Anne and Lincoln and doesn't know that they're just friends and she's way too superstitious kinda like Lynn, and since the episode of Cheater by the Dozen that stupid 20/20 rule of Clyde and in Predict Ability where Clyde can't cope with change seriously what's his problem, also the game Lincoln and Jordan are playing is League of Legends and the computer shop is a real place, I just thought it would be nice if added that there, well please review.**

**Ps. League of Legends is the property of Riot Games.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

(_Tuesday Royal Woods Elementary Lunch time_)

A usual day in Royal Woods Elementary for the kids having lunch except the fact that Lincoln Loud wasn't sitting next to his friends instead he's with Jordan and her friends in which Stella takes notice and wants to find out by talking to whats left of the Aces six "Hey guy's what going on here?" she asks "Well that's what we're trying to find out, the only people he's been hanging around with is Jordan's crew!" says rusty "Yeah, Lincoln hasn't talked to us all mornin'!" from Liam "I actually tried to call out to him, but he just blanked out ignored me then I saw Clyde walking towards him and Lincoln just stood there watching him walk away even Girl Jordan did the same thing" Zach explained shocking them "Maybe this has something to do with Clyde, has anyone seen him?" she asks "Well not since what Zach mentioned" said Rusty then they notice someone enter the cafeteria "Oh there he is!" says Liam as Clyde walks towards their table with his lunch, he sits down drops his food onto the table and looks down in sadness making the others a little worried "Clyde? You okay there dude?" asked Stella "I'm fine guys" he replies in a sad tone "You sure bud? Coz you gone looks like you ate a whole barrel of bad apples" says Liam as they look at him in confusion "What? That's what my uncle looked like when he ate a whole barrel of bad-""I think we get the idea Liam" says Rusty as they turn back to Clyde and notice a tear in his eye "Okay what's going on?" asked Stella this time raising her tone a bit, then Clyde starts to shed a few tears "I think it's best you all sit down and get ready" he says as he tells them of what happened yesterday "…. And then Lori told me to call my dad's to bring me home! They didn't even let me ride with them!" he says as he starts tearing up but is getting no response from the others "And that's my whole story, I don't know if Lincoln even wants to be my friend!" he continues "I think you deserve it!" says Stella as Clyde looks at her with disbelief "What?!" she then stands up "What you did was dumb! You can't handle the change that's happening to Lincoln! Why can't you be happy for him" she remarks "Yeah! Coz cause he has a lady friend doesn't mean you have to snap at her like that!" from Zach "Change is a part of life Clyde! And for some stupid reason you can't keep up with it" says Liam then Clyde turns to rusty "I may be jealous that Lincoln got a girlfriend, but you do not do that to a lady, and that stupid 20/20 rule you're dad's tell you? Whats a joke!" he scolds "But guys-"he stutters "Save it McBride! I'm gonna go hang with Lincoln and Jordan, Why? Because they're understanding, caring, they look out for each other and I'm pretty much of a sister figure to both of him, which means I'll have his back no matter what!" Stella then leaves for the other table "Sorry Clyde but we have no choice" says Zach as the other boys agree "We're banishing you to the sticky table!" says Rusty shocking Clyde "But I-""Sorry Clyde but you gotta scram out of here!" said Liam as Clyde heads for the sticky table eating his lunch there as everyone just looks at him with shock 'Was he banished to the sticky table' in their thoughts, but the spark to the fire has just gotten worse as Lincoln and Jordan told Mollie, Sadie, Kat, Cookie and Joy who eventually spread the rumor of what had happened between McBride and Loud causing every student in school to look at him with disgust even the young morticians club.

(_Time skip McBride Residence after school_)

Clyde returns home "Hello Clyde, how was school?" his dad asked and then sees his son looking down and then sits on the couch "Are you alright my darling?" Howard asks as Clyde just stays silent "Is this about Lincoln?" he asked as Clyde nods in response and then hugs him "But I thought Lincoln would be over it by now?" he says "Did he at least talk to you?" he asks until they hear Harold I'm home! So how was-"Harold stops and sees his husband and son hugging each other "What happened here?" he asks "It was school, apparently things did not go well for him and Lincoln" he explains to Harold "What but I thought things would've turned out different" he said until "No! It didn't turn out different!" Clyde cries, seeing their son break down like this "You know what Hare-Bear, we should go over them and get Lincoln to apologize!" says Howard "You're right! This wasn't his fault it was Lincoln's!" Harold says as Howard carries the still crying Clyde to the car and they drive off for the Loud House,

(_Loud House Residence backyard_)

Lynn Jr. wants to test Jordan's skills so she challenges her to see if she is an ace at dodge ball and she kindly accepts while Lincoln stays on as referee "Alright guys let's try not to do some damage here alright?" he asks as the other Loud sisters watch and cheer and some place bets "Let's hope I won't do any damage" says Lynn feeling proud "Damage control is my thing" says Jordan who ready's herself "Alrighty then 3,2,1-'whistle blows" as Lynn picks up three balls and throws them at Jordan who speedily dodges all of them with fluent movement then gracefully stands on one foot like a martial arts monk "Lucky move" says Lynn "Luck had nothing to do with" then she enters her normal stance "Only skill!" she says glaring at Lynn, as Lynn keeps chucking balls at her she dodges all of them with full accuracy with her eyes closed not even a scratch on her, then Lynn realizes she was out of dodge balls! She sees all the dodge balls were piled up behind her, Then Jordan eyes shoot open like a shotgun causing Lynn to flinch at this shocking the sisters "Did she just flinch?" asked Lana "Wow Jordan's got a good set of eyes to see red! Hahaha! Get it!" Luan jokes, causing them to groan in annoyance then Jordan picks up a dodge ball "Come on you don't got what it takes!" Lynn taunts but notices she's just standing there holding the dodge ball "Jordan?" she calls out "What is she doing?" Lynn says in confusion "Oh you'll see" says Lincoln making the others confused, but what they don't know is that Jordan is looking around the backyard on how to strategically take down the sports wannabe, then with a slow motioned blink she throws the ball as it misses Lynn, bounces of the fence, Lincoln ducks as it bounces of the tree while Jordan quickly picks up another dodge ball and throws it in the air as the two balls hit each other they bounce off hitting both the roof and the tree branch heading towards Jordan who dodges and the two balls hit the ground colliding with the pile of dodge balls! As they all scatter in the air and bounce around missing Lincoln who just yawns and all of them bouncing eventually hit straight for Lynn at full speed and the sisters cover their eyes to witness Lynn take a Dodge ball beat down in a cloud of dust, soon the dust clears and Lynn is down for the count with a few bruises as Lincoln blows the whistle "Jordan Wins!" as some of the Loud sisters cheer and the others groan because they lost the bet, mostly Lola and Lisa soon Lynn gets back up and looks at Jordan "How… How did you do that?" she said as Jordan just chuckles "Simple, strategy, observation and good aim, no luck included" she says as Lincoln hugs her "You were amazing!" he says "Thanks handsome!" as she kisses him while Lynn looks down 'No luck included?' she thinks to herself "Come on Lynn, let's get you patched up" says Lori who guides Lynn to the kitchen.

AS they celebrate they hear "Ahem!" they all (even Lori and Lynn who were about to head back inside) turn to see the McBride's looking angry "And things turned from bad to worse" says Lincoln as the two adults approach him "We need to have a word with you!" says Harold as Lincoln looks in annoyance "About what? The 20/20 rule? How to properly wash hands? How to wash my feet after taking my shoes off in the house? Or…. Your kid?" he says crossing his arms as they gasp at his remark "Lincoln! How dare you!" says Howard "You know that what we do is best for our child!" as he continues "Like how fragile he is" "Or how he can't handle change easily" "How about taking some things too seriously" "Always pausing a video game" coming from all the sisters then Lincoln smirks "Or maybe the biggest thing of them all" he then walks up to them and Clyde whose hiding behind them "Not teaching him how get over my sisters!" he says standing firm "Whoa Dude!" "Sick burn!" "That was deep!" "A true expression of intimidation!" "Now that's how it's done" "You go Bro!" while Lori just feels touched at how Lincoln is standing up for her "You guys bring him to Dr. Lopez, but nothing happens he still acts like the same broken down, dead beat robot who turns into a vampire's smoothie!" he says "That… was… awesome!" says Lucy "Now you see here young man!" as Harold talks "But nothing! Unless Clyde magically finds a way to embrace the meaning of change and growing up" he then looks at Clyde with a menacing look "please no" he begs "This friendship is over!" he yells as everyone gasps, even Mr. grouse who's hearing everything, then Clyde runs off back to the car crying "Clyde!" his dad's call out then turn to Lincoln in anger "Apologize to our son now!" they demand but are soon met with a wall of louds (Jordan as well) "Leave him alone!" said Luna "Yeah!" they all cheer "You're parents will hear from this-" "From what Howard!" they turn to see Rita and Lynn Sr. also looking very upset "Good you're here! Now we need to have a discussion about-""There will be no discussion about our boy!" Lynn Sr. yells "You're son started this when he snapped at Jordan, all because of some stupid eye vision rule!" from Rita "But it's necessary for future eye care!" says Harold "Oh please our kids have been on their devices for as long as we've known, Lori has been on her phone since she was seven!" explain Lynn Sr. "And just because you're son hangs out with Lincoln doesn't mean that you're rules apply to him!" Rita continues "And if anyone should apologize, it should be Clyde! After yelling at Jordan! You should be lucky her parents don't find out!" says Lincoln as the McBride parents stay silent and back away in fear "But we-""Get out!" they all roar as they scramble back to their car and drive away, soon they were out of sight "Thanks guys" Lincoln says "If they mess with you" says Luna "They mess with us!" from Lori as everyone agrees "And don't you worry Lincoln, we'll make sure they never bother you again" his mom says "Especially to you" she point to Jordan as she feels touched "Yeah if they pick a fight with an amazing player like you, well they'll need a lot of stitching!" shocked to hear from Lynn even Jordan "What? She's a pretty good Dodge ball player! Better yet the best!" as she holds out her hand and Jordan accepts it as they shake on it and soon they all have a group hug "Alright guys who wants pizza?" asks Lynn Sr. as they all cheer and race inside while Lincoln looks back at what has happened "You still think Clyde's deserves a second chance?" asks Jordan he turns to look at her "In time we'll see" he says as they share a kiss and head inside.

_To be continued?_

**I don't know if I'll be continuing this story or making a new story that may take place after this, just let me know what you guys think and I'm sorry for making this whole ordeal with Clyde turn from bad to worse, but he had it coming and his friendship with Lincoln is one of my biggest questions, and yes I made sure Lynn wasn't hated in this chapter, so I'll leave this for you guys to decide on whether I should continue, please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**I decided to add chapters depending if you guys want more, well here it is!**

(_Monday Royal Woods Elementary Cafeteria_)

Lincoln is having lunch with his friends while neighboring them is Jordan and her friends, even though they think Lincoln's friends are strange, odd or better yet losers, they decided to neighbor they're sitting arrangement every lunch as long as the guys behave and don't try to flirt (that means you rusty!), the only thing missing is a certain African-American boy who is currently sitting at the sticky table in deep sadness after what transpired, now back to the present.

"You feeling okay dude?" asked Stella who noticed Lincoln sometimes looking over at Clyde which gets everyone else's attention "You still thinking about Clyde?" asked Jordan "Yeah I guess" Lincoln replied "You feeling bad after what he did to you and you're GF?" from Zach "He was rude" answered Mollie as the other girls agree while Jordan just looks at her boyfriend then places her hand on his making him look at her "I know what you're thinking Linc, you wanna give him another chance to be you're friend right?" asked Jordan as Lincoln looks down thinking "Well you're not wrong" he answers "Wait! You wanna give Clyde a second chance to be you're friend again? After what he did?" asked rusty "Yes, Yes I do!" answers Lincoln causing both groups to look at him in shock except Jordan "Whatever you have planned, I'm with you" she answers lightening his mood as the others think "Okay Lincoln, we'll support you on this" answers Liam "IF there's one thing we know is that you're the man with the plan!" says Cookie "Thanks you guys" Lincoln says feeling greatful at all they're support and is ready to put his plan in motion.

(_Time skip Hallway_)

Clyde is walking down the halls depressed and filled with guilt, but he notices something was wrong "where are the other students?" as he looks around at the empty halls but then sees a locker opened and knew who it belonged to since he sees the orange hoodie '_Oh boy'_ he thinks to himself as he reaches his locker that neighbors Lincoln and tries to ignore him to avoid getting yelled at or worse, as he finishes getting the materials he needs for next period he closes his locker turns his head to the left "EEEP!" he cries out and notices Lincoln looking at him with a bored expression, Clyde tries to walk away until "Clyde, wait!" he stops, closes his eyes in fear and turns around as he hears footsteps approach him "Clyde, we need to talk" says Lincoln as Clyde opens his eyes and sees the guilty expression on Lincoln's face "Listen, what happened last week was completely unforgivable and stupid" he says raising his voice a little making Clyde back up one step "But what me and my sisters said may have been taking things a little too far" he answers aking Clyde confused "I speak for myself that maybe…. I should give you a second chance to be my friend again" making Clyde tear up "R-Really?" Clyde asks getting a nod from Lincoln and a smile "Clincoln Mcloud!" Clyde is about to hug Lincoln but is stopped on the forehead by Lincolns finger "Hold it there McBride!" he says as Clyde stops trying to hug him "I said you can be my friend again, but not my best friend, you still have a lot to prove until we get down that road, which means you have to accept the changes I'm going through" Lincoln explains making Clyde nervous again "Okay?" Clyde answers as he looks down "Look Clyde, you and me have been friends since kindergarten, and you've known me for that long, but you have to realize that we have to grow up sometimes, which also means there will be a lot of changes, changes you have to learn how to accept" Lincoln says reassuringly as Clyde looks up at him with a smile "I'll try Lincoln" he says as Lincoln smiles "That's good to know" Lincoln answers "Friends?" Lincoln asks "Yeah friends" as they both shake on it "So you gonna head to the arcade after school "Whoa there buddy, not so fast I'm not planning on going to the arcade today I've got something to do before Friday" Lincoln says "Okay then" answers Clyde.

After becoming friends Clyde then asks "By the way why are we the only ones in the hallway?" only getting a devious smile from Lincoln "okay guys let them through!" he calls out and soon the hallway is filled with students again "Whoa what the?" from a confused Clyde and soon notices both Lincoln and Jordan's friends wearing hard hats and leaning on janitor signs even the janitor was with them as he tilts his hat towards Lincoln "Thanks mister" Lincoln says "Anytime kid" as the janitor packs up his stuff and leaves "Welcome back to the crew Clyde" rusty says "And welcome back to the table too" Zach adds "thanks guys" Clyde responds "Just so you know both tables are neighbors" says Jordan "Thanks for the info, also I'm sorry for what I pulled last Monday, I was being a real jerk, I hope you can forgive me?" Clyde says in guilt "Hey, if my man can forgive you, then I guess I can too" she answers as Clyde smiles "Thanks there Love" Lincoln says kissing her cheek making her blush "It's gonna take a long while for me to get used to all this" says Clyde and then they all hear the bell ring "Well time for class" says Sadie as they all depart to their classes.

(_Time skip after school_)

Lincoln waves goodbye to his friends as he drives off in vanzilla "So what happened today bro?" asked Luna "Well where do is start" as he explains the whole situation "So you're Best friends with Clyde again?" asked Lucy "Friends! I didn't say we'd be best friends again!" he replies "so what does that mean for us and mostly me?" asked Lori "Well after class I laid down some ground rules with him" Lincoln answers "He can only visit our house unless he asks me, he can't be anywhere near my sisters unless I'm there as well, he has to undergo a long therapy session with doctor Lopez and another therapist that jordan's dad knows if he wants to get over his weird crush over you (making Lori smile), he has to stop with the 20/20 rule but if he can't handle it he has to go home and finally he has to accept that I have a girlfriend so I won't be hanging out with him on most days" as Lincoln finishes explaining "Whoa man, way to lay down the law" Lynn whistles impressed "You schooled him good Lincoln! Hahaha! Get it?" Luan jokes "Unfortunately no, and very precise on your rules male sibling" Lisa congratulates "But wait if he's not your best friend, then who is?" asked Leni as Lincoln smiles "Easy, my first friend" he says looking at the sister nest to him "What?" asked Luna making everyone look at her in shock and soon Luna realizes "Me?" she looks to her brother "Well you and I were pretty much the same back when we were young, we always hang out, we both like to jam sometimes, you're pretty much the sister I'm comfortable with and you are my legal guardian, so yeah you pretty mush are my best friend" he says touching Luna's heart "Aww Lincoln!" she says hugging him and he returns the hug getting an 'Aww' from everyone, soon they arrive at Gus' "Okay were here Lincoln" says Lori "I'll be back here after I drop off the others" she continues as Lincoln gets off "Okay then see you soon" says Lincoln as the vanzilla drives off and Lincoln enters the arcade "time to get to work" as he walks in and puts on an employee's hat.

(_Time skip Friday night after two weeks_)

Lincoln exits the bathroom feeling all ready for his date wearing an orange long sleeved shirt with a white polo inside, blue jeans and a pair of white shoes with some black lining "You ready for this little bro?" asks Luna as she waits on the stairs "Dang right I am" he says and then walks down the stairs and sees his other sisters in the living room getting their attention "Look at you Mr. Ladies' man" says Lynn "You look really clean big brother" Lana says "Make this one special Bro" Lori says "You ready to get smooth on your rough date?" Hahaha! Get it?" Luan jokingly says making everyone groan "Well see you guys later" he says as Luna opens the door for him "Go get him tiger" Luna says teasingly "Thanks Lunes" as he heads for vanzilla with Rita in the driver's seat "You ready for this honey" says his mom "Heck yeah" he replies as he enters the vehicle and soon they drive off to the Rosato residence, soon they arrive and pick up his girlfriend who is wearing a yellow dress that reaches her knees with blue straps and a pair of brown shoes almost like Lori's and they head off to their destination, and they eventually arrive at Ketchum park which surprises Jordan "I thought we were heading to a restaurant or something?" she asks only seeing him open the door for her as he smiles she then gets out and he grabs her hand and leads her to a gazebo with two seats with a table and the area surrounded by roses and glowing lanterns "oh my boy is growing up in such a romantic way" says Rita who drives off leaving the young couple, Jordan and Lincoln take their seat, then Lynn Sr. arrives with a covered plate '_Mr. Loud'_ she thinks in her mind, and then he removes the cover revealing spaghetti and meatballs and then he places two forks and their glasses with soda "Bon a petit children" he says as he leaves and then sees a small band playing soothing music nearby she then looks at Lincoln in astonishment "How?" she asks "Nothing is too good for my lady" he replies making her giggle and they both start eating they're food, then she asks "How did you rent out this place and the band?" she asks as he smiles "Well three days after our first date I decided to take a part time job at Gus', went around the neighborhood to do some yard work and three days ago I was delivering newspapers, and that's how I earned enough money for this date" he finishes "Wow you really had this planned… and for me" she says feeling touched by his gentleman like nature "Like I said nothing is too good for my lady" as they both toast they're drinks and return to eating their dinner.

After their dinner Lincoln stands up '_this is it'_ he says to his mind walks towards Jordan who looks at him in confusion then brings out a small box (no its not ring sized), causing Jordan to blush '_What?_' she thinks in shock as he opens it revealing a heart shaped necklace "Oh my god" she says covering her mouth Lincoln grabs the necklace and it splits into two necklaces as well as breaking the heart, he puts the one half on jordan's neck and the other on his "I want these necklaces to symbolize the Love we share" he says as he opens his necklace revealing a picture of Jordan and her necklace revealing a picture of him, then they unite both necklaces as the picture of both them come together and makes an image of both of them lying next to each other under a tree in the park, causing her cheeks to heat up at the sight "Oh Lincoln, this is so amazing!" she says as she hugs him and places a kiss on his lips and he returns it soon they separate "The necklace is made of actual silver" Lincoln says shocking Jordan "but, how could you afford this?" she asks "After all the work I did and calculating how much I've made, I found out I still had a lot of cash over and decided to get this, for both of us" he says as he stares at her in a loving gaze "You are just too much, com here handsome" she says as they share one final passionate kiss, making this a truly romantic moment.

**I had this idea since I read the many reviews and decided to bring Lincoln and Clyde's friendship back, sort of, and the whole date thing came to me in a dream, hope you guys like this, please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

(_Saturday Gus' Games n' Grub 9:22am_)

Lincoln, Stella, Clyde and Zach arrive at their destination on their bikes (except Zach whose sharing the tendon bike with Clyde) "Glad you have time to hang out with us dude!" says Stella "Well Jordan is spending time with her friends for the weekend so I've got all the time I need to spend with my friends" Lincoln replies "It's a shame that Rusty and Liam aren't here to join us!" Lincoln adds "Well Liam has a lot of work on the farm and he said something about the foxes have returned and Rusty has piano lessons today" Clyde explains "Wow looks like they'll be busy for a while" Stella replies "Enough of that, come on! Let's get our game on!" says Zach "Yeah!" they all cheer "Lowest score buys lunch!" says Stella "It's on!" Lincoln yells out as they head inside for an all-out arcade war.

(_Time skip 1 hour later_)

Zach and Clyde arrive with their lunch "I can't believe we tied with the lowest scores" says Zach carrying the Pizza and drinks "at least I didn't do the 20/20 rule" Clyde says as he places the tray of fries on the table "Well you snooze you lose dudes!" Stella says as she grabs her pizza slice "By the way Clyde, do your dad's know that you're not doing the 20/20 rule?" asks Lincoln taking a sip from his soda "Well they said that I can go one day not doing the 20/20 rule and their pretty much okay with me being your friend again, they were a little disappointed that were not best buds anymore, but I told them that I'm fine with it, as long as were still a crew, even if Rusty and Liam aren't here" he explains "Whoa dude!" "Nice one Clyde" "It's a start!" they all say making him feel better.

Then Clyde asks "Also, just asking and not being all snooty, who is your best friend? Not that I'm being rude or anything" Lincoln swallows what he's eaten "It's okay you were asking, and my best friend was with me the entire time, right when I was born" he says "Wait what?" from a confused Stella "You're best friend was with you right when you were born?" Zach asks "Well who is it? Again not being all snooty!" Clyde asks "Well I recognized her voice when I was still in my mom's belly, she's always watched over me since I was a baby and she made my first concert unforgettable!" Lincoln explains making his friends shocked "Luna?!" they say altogether "Bingo!" Lincoln smiles "But she's your sister" says Zach "And my first friend before I met Clyde" Lincoln says "When she was as young as me back then she was shy, awkward and never really knew what her talent was, but she always had someone there to talk to, someone who understood and supported her, me" Lincoln continues "and she was your legal guardian" Stella adds "So I guess that makes sense" she then continues while eating pizza "Oh whoa that was a lot to take in" Zach says a little shocked then Lincoln turns to Clyde "You okay there" getting Clyde to perk back to reality "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just I never knew Luna was you're very first friend, I thought I was" Clyde says looking down "But I'm okay with it, she's your family and you guys look out for each other" Clyde says with a cheerful tone "Thanks Clyde, you really are trying to change huh?" Lincoln says "Well you know what they say, baby steps!" Clyde explains as they all laugh and enjoy their time together.

(_Time skip Loud House 1:44pm_)

Lincoln finally arrives home on his bike and enters the house and sees bags near the door "Umm whats going on?" he asks then his mom appears "oh hey sweetie well you see-"then they see Luan coming down the stairs with more bags "Hey Linc, guess what?" "Chicken butt?" Lincoln replies "No not that, I just got a call from giggles that I've been chosen to do a stand-up comedy routine over at Beaverton and Hazeltucky for the next three days!" Luan explains "Wow good for you sis, maybe they'll get to see what a real comedian can do" Lincoln compliments "Aww thanks Linc, but I won't be alone, my whole clowning crew are joining me as well" Luan replies "Well I hope you guys have a fun time or better yet break their funny bones!" Lincoln says making Luan laugh "good one Linc" as Luan takes some of her bags to vanzilla "I'll be escorting her there for three days, so you're dad's gonna be here to take care of all of you, oh and Lori too" says Rita "Well see you guys in three days" she says carrying the rest of the bags "See you in three days Luan" Lincoln waves as vanzilla drives off.

Lincoln then heads upstairs to his room "Hey Bro!" he turns to see who called him "Hey Lunes, you heard about Luan not being here for three days?" he asks "Sure did, and pretty much everyone else" Luna answers "Which means no bad puns for three days, finally!" Lola says as she exits the bathroom and back to her shared room with Lana "Well that's one thing to be greatful about" says Lincoln "True that mate" Luna replies "Anyways I was thinking since Luan isn't gonna be here for a while, how would you like to bunk with me until she gets back?" Luna asks her brother "I'm sorry say what now?" Lincoln confused "Well you see it's gonna get pretty lonely in there, well sort of and I could use some sibling company" Luna explains trying to sound reassuring as Lincoln thinks about this "Well I don't see why not, as long as it's okay with you, I mean an eleven year old brother and a fifteen year old sister sharing a room" Lincoln explains "It's cool dude, I don't mind at all, beside we're Rock n' Roll sibs remember?" Luna says "Heck yeah!" Lincoln says and they both throw out a rock n' roll pose "So should I get my stuff or something?" he asks "I said you could bunk with me, not literally move in, you can still go back to your own room when you need your stuff" Luna explains "Well okay then, so you wanna jam for a while?" Lincoln asks "Sure little bro!" Luna replies "Sweet I'll get my guitar!" he says as he heads for his room then goes to Luna's room so they can rock on.

(_Time skip after dinner 8:10pm)_

Lincoln has just finished brushing his teeth and is wearing his PJ's heads for his room to grab bun-bun, his phone, laptop, a pillow and his blanket and heads straight for Luna's room who just finished folding up Luan's Blanket and putting it to the side with Luan's pillow as well "Hey Lunes" Lincoln greets entering "Hey dude, got the bed ready for you" Luna replies "It's still pretty early so what do you wanna do for tonight?" asks Luna and just as Lincoln mentions he hears his phone go off "Oh sorry Luna, Jordan's calling" Lincoln says holding his phone "It's okay Bro, you talk to your special lady I'll just listen to my tunes" Luna says grabbing her head phones and climbing up the top bunk, leaving Lincoln to relax on the bottom bunk and answers the video chat "Good Evening my beauty" he answers sounding romantic "Well good evening to you as well handsome" she responds "So how was your day?" asks Lincoln "Well if you count waiting in line because none of us knew there would be a big blow out sale, watching Mollie fight someone for the last skirt and making a shop lifter trip before he could escape, pretty much an unexpected day for me, how about you?" Jordan explains then asks, then Lincoln explains to her what his day was "Wow so you're bunking with Luna now?" she asks "only for three days, until Luan gets back" he answers "Well I should get back with the others, I'm having a sleep over here at Joy's place" Jordan replies "You have fun then, see you soon beautiful" says Lincoln making her giggle "You too my Darling" as they both kiss the screens of their phones then hang up.

Lincoln then climbs up to check on Luna in which she notices him "Whats up Lincoln?" she asks putting her head phone away "I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me through my laptop before we catch some Z's? It is a Saturday night" Lincoln asks "Sure thing bro!" Luna says as she climbs down to join her brother and they both watch Pacific Rim, soon after a few hours near the end Luna notices Lincoln fast asleep next to her, she smiles warmly at him '_All tuckered out now huh?_' in her train of thoughts, exits the movie and turns off the laptop and puts it away, she then picks up her brother so he can sleep in a better position, then she places bun-bun next to him and tucks him in and she sees the smile on his face '_he looks kinda cute being all peaceful in dreamland'_ she says taking the sight of her sleeping little brother and then she decides to lay next to him and she soon drifts off to sleep embracing her brother.

(_Time skip 7:10am_)

Luna wakes up with a stretch and a yawn and notices her brother still asleep '_I'll let you sleep for a while baby bro'_ she says to herself then heads for the bathroom, no sooner than later as she exits she sees Lincoln in front of her a little drowsy "Oh morning bro" she greets and hugs him "Morning Sis" he replies and hugs back "Well all yours dude" she says as she heads for her room "Okay thanks" he groggily says and heads inside to tinkle, soon after breakfast all the louds are doing their regular thing while Lincoln is in his room looking at the blank sheets of paper on his table while holding his guitar "Come on man think!" he says to himself then hears his door knock "Come in" not even looking at the door "Hey Lincoln I was wondering if-" Luna says then stops seeing her brother in his position "You okay there Bro?" as she enters "Sorry Luna just trying to figure out the song I trying to make" Lincoln replies making Luna worried "What's it for?" she asks "It's a special project for class from Mrs. Johnson and I need to present it on Wednesday, but I'm having trouble on what to make!" he says a little upset, seeing this Luna has to step in "It's okay Lincoln, it'll come to you soon" Luna says and Lincoln sighs "Yeah I guess you're right maybe I just need some inspiration and it'll come to me" Luna smiles from hearing this "Well I'll let you to your work, I'll let the others know what your doing so they don't disturb you" she says as she's about to leave "Oh and if you still need help, my door is always open" she replies "Thanks Luna" Lincoln says as Luna closes the door and Lincoln goes back to his objective '_Inspiration? But where_?' he thinks to himself then notices his necklace and opens it to look at the picture of his girlfriend, just then an idea comes up "I got it!" he says as he starts tuning his guitar and writing down the lyrics, soon after "Finally done! I hope this will do for Wednesday" he says to himself looking at his sheets with lyrics preparing for his presentation.

To be continued…

**I know there isn't much Jordacoln in this chapter, but I assure you that there is a good reason and that is for the next chapter, anyways please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**This is it my readers!**

(_Monday Loud House Residence 6:22am_)

All the Louds are enjoying they're breakfast (except Luan because she's not there), then Lincoln arrives "Morning Bro" "Morning Linky" "Greetings Male Sibling" Morning Lincoln" "Hey dude" "Morning Little Bro" they all greet "Morning everyone" he replies "Hey" Lucy appears startling all of them "Hey Luce" Lincoln says as he regains his composure "I need help in finding out what rhymes with cemetery" she asks "How about Solitary" Lincoln replies as he grabs a glass of orange juice "Thank you" Lucy says as she walks towards the table "So you finally got the song you needed?" Luna asks "Sure do, I just hope it's good enough before Wednesday" Lincoln replies, seeing this Luna tries to reassure him "Whatever happens dude, I know it'll turn out great" "Just don't worry about what everyone else thinks and you be just you" Lori agrees "Thanks guys" Lincoln replies and soon they all go back to eating they're breakfast.

(_Time skip Royal Woods Elementary Lunch time_)

Lincoln arrives at the cafeteria with his packed lunch, then something catches his eye, a group of kids that he recognizes '_Oh great'_ he thinks to himself, it was the group of guys from the '_Save the Date Incident'_ though he was surprised that they never heard of his new relationship but then he remembered they weren't around since they were chosen as part of a school student switch experiment 'Guess it didn't work out' he thinks as he notices they were all there and none were missing, so he decides to ignore them as he walks by they notice him "Hey Lincoln" one of them calls out as Lincoln stops "What?" Lincoln asked in a shallow tone "We heard that Ronnie Anne moved out of here while we weren't around" one of the boys say, Lincoln doesn't turn and just remains silent "Which means you're relationship with her is out the window" as one of them speaks them they start to smile "But then we heard that you got a relationship with another girl, or should we say Girl Jordan" they then laugh and start mocking him about having a girlfriend "Lincoln and Jordan sitting in a tree" "I bet you love her so much" "You gonna ask her to marry you?!" as they continue they're laughter.

Then Lincoln turns around with a calm smile on his face shocking them "To answer all your Obnoxious questions, Yes we once were sitting on a tree at the park, I do love her very much, we're pretty much smitten and when I do ask her to marry me it will be something special" Lincoln replies only causing the other boys to just laugh but Lincoln isn't taunted and just replies "Hey at least I have a girlfriend, something you dummies don't have, growing up lonely saps is way worse than an insult" shocking them as he walks away, they notice that the table he's headed to is neighboring the one with Jordan's friends and soon the rest of Lincoln friends show up joining him "Lucky" one of them say "Ahem!" they turn around to notice Jordan glaring daggers at them "IF any of you pull that stunt again! Well I hope you like walking without legs after dodge ball!" causing them to cower in fear and soon she skips happily to her table.

As she sits next to her friends "So you all ready for the big musical project on Wednesday?" she asks all of them "Like heck, I've gots me a special song that my uncle once did during a rodeo! Though maybe preforming it as a clown with a bull behind him wasn't the smartest thing, at least there aren't any bull's here!" says Liam in confidence as everyone looks at him in confusion "You're not gonna dress up like a clown are you?" asked Stella "That's a surprise ya'll have to wait for" Liam replies "Well I've got mad skills on the piano, so I'm not worried" Rusty replies "I'm pretty good on the harmonica!" from Zach and soon they all share hints of what they will be performing "How about you Handsome?" Jordan asks "Yeah since you're sister is pretty much a music enthusiast" Mollie adds "Well I don't wanna spoil anything, but it's a surprise! So you all have to wait till then" he says making everyone groan then Jordan approaches him "You sure won't tell us?" she says trying to look all cute towards him while wrapping her arms around him "Sorry Beautiful, no backstage passes" he says kissing her cheek making they're friends awe at the sight "Man you two are more smitten than my uncle's Rabbits" Liam says as they look at him in confusion again.

(_Time skip after school Loud House Residence_)

Lincoln along with the younger siblings arrive home then notice vanzilla "Looks like Luan and mom are back" Lincoln says as the sisters groan "Great just when things were getting peaceful" "Pretty sure she's got more jokes for us" "and puns" "I suggest we better prepare ourselves from getting a facing from frosted projectiles" and they walk inside and see their parents on the couch "Oh good you're back home" says Lynn Sr. "Girls go ahead upstairs, we would like to speak to your brother" Rita adds as the sisters head upstairs confused of to what's happening "Have a seat son" Lynn Sr. says "Am I in trouble?" Lincoln asks "No you're not" Rita replies "Then whats going on?" Lincoln asks again "Well after Luan's standup routines with her crew she's been receiving a lot of new comedic equipment and we know that Luna a lot of instruments that take up some space and you're father told me that you were bunking with Luna so she won't feel lonely, and we were thinking how about would you feel if Luan moved to your room and you moved in as Luna's official roommate?" shocking him "Yeah sure!" he says "I know it was worth a shot if you would say yes but-" then Lynn Sr. stops "I'm sorry did you say yes?" as Lincoln nods "Oh well that's wonderful" Rita says then as Lincoln gets up he's hugged from behind "I knew you would understand, thank you, thank you, thank you" it was Luan.

Soon she lets him go "Hey Luan glad you're back home" Lincoln greets "I'm gonna guess you made everyone laugh they're hats off" Lincoln adds as Luan laughs "Well I guess you can say they're funny bones need some surgery because I was very precise on my comedic experiment! Hahaha! Get it?" she jokes '_yup new jokes'_ in his thoughts "So I guess I should start moving my stuff now" Lincolns ays "Here let me help you with that then you can help me move my stuff" Luan says "Thanks sis" Lincoln replies as they both head upstairs, soon after moving their things "Well that's settled I'm all moved in" says Luan "I have to admit for a converted linen closet there's still pretty much more space even with my stuff inside" Luan adds as she notices there are some areas that still have some space "Glad you're enjoying this, well I'm gonna go put my stuff in order" Lincoln says "Okay then, don't prop yourself too much, or you'll be left in the dust! Hahaha! I crack myself up!" Luan says as she closes her door '_yup a whole new set of jokes'_ Lincoln thinks as he heads for his newly shared room '_can't wait for Luna to come back and hear_ _this' _feeling excited_._

Soon the older sisters show up in front of the house after being dropped off by carol in her car "Look vanzilla's back" Leni points out "Looks like Luan's back" Lori says "The jokester is probably in our room dudes" Luna adds as they all head upstairs to greet her but instead they see Lincoln putting his clothes in the drawers he then notices them "Hey guys!" he greets as they still look confused "Oh hey Lincoln! Have you seen Luan?" says Leni "Lincoln why are some of your stuff here?" asks Lori as Lincoln smiles then tells them of what their parents explained leaving them in surprise "so you're moving in here?" Leni asks "And Luan is moving in the converted linen closet" Lori adds "Yup, she didn't really mind" Lincoln says then all three of them notices Luna's dumbfounded expression "Luna?" "Are you okay?" from Lori and Leni "If it's not okay with you Luna I understand" Lincoln says looking down a little disappointed, then Luna walks towards him and embraces him in a tight hug "Are you kidding dude! This is awesome now we can be rock n' roll roommates!" Luna says all excited and in cheer making Lori and Luna smile "That's awesome….. Luna please let go!" Lincoln says struggling to break free "Sorry dude! Got a little excited there" Luna says dropping Lincoln "it's okay sis" Lincoln says then hugs her again surprising Luna "It's good to be close to my guardian sister" Lincoln says warming Luna's heart as she hugs him back "Let's go Leni" says Lori as she notices Leni taking a picture "This is totes adorbs" Lori then drags Leni back to their room.

(_Time Skip Tuesday Loud House Residence 4:10pm_)

Lincoln is in his room tuning his guitar then Luna enters "Hey bro!" she greets "Back at ya sis" Lincoln says still tuning the strings making her proud of what her brother's trying to do then she gets an idea and heads for her closet, her rummaging sounds don't even bother him then she found what she was looking for and sits next to her brother "Here dude" Luna hands him her acoustic guitar "Wait what? Luna?" he asks looking at his sister "I know you got a big thing going on tomorrow and I know you're gonna try and jam it out with the hand-me-down, but I was thinking, maybe you should try it with this" Luna explains "Are you sure" Lincoln asks a little worried "Sure bro! I trust you, and besides I'm pretty sure this will fit the song you made" Luna replies as Lincoln hugs her "Thanks Luna and I promise I won't damage this" Lincoln says "Sorry to pull on your heart strings but dad is just about done tuning up dinner! Get it?" Luan jokes through the door "You got me on that one!" their dad calls out and they both start laughing "A whole new set of jokes" both Lincoln and Luna say.

(_Wednesday Royal Woods Elementary 7:00am_)

Vanzilla pulls up and the younger loud sibs are dropped off "Good luck Linky" says Leni "Nail it in bro" from Lynn "make sure they tune up their ears before you tune up you voice" jokes Luan "Don't lose you're cool Lincoln" Lori adds "Thanks guys" Lincoln replies then turns to Luna who gives him a hug "I wish you could be here to see it" Lincoln says "Me too dude!" Luna replies then they break the hug she kisses his forehead "Now get in there and make some magic happen" Luna says as Lincoln heads straight for the school and vanzilla drives off "wait I thought Lincoln was gonna make music, why is he gonna do magic tricks?" Leni says all ditzy causing the other to slap their foreheads, as Lincoln catches up to the school his younger sisters talk to him "We want to see you perform as well but we've got our hands full" says Lola "I've got a long meeting with the morticians club" "My teacher will be showing us how to mix colors together which will then be followed by a nap" "We've got to learn how to do more math stuff and we have a test" coming from his younger sisters making him feel a little disappointed "It's okay, I understand and who knows maybe someone will record it and post it" Lincoln replies with his sisters agreeing then they all head their separate ways.

Soon Lincoln arrives at his locker carrying the guitar case "Hey Lincoln" he turns to see Clyde and the others with they're instrument cases "Hey guys! You all ready for this?" he asks "Darn tootin'!" "Oh Yeah!" "You know it!" "Ready as I'll ever be!" "Yeah man!" they all respond then Lincoln is once again ambushed by someone on his back "And a good morning to you too beautiful" Lincoln says as he counters Jordan and hugs her and they both kiss "Can't wait to see you perform!" Jordan says in glee "Same here!" Lincoln replies soon they all head towards the gym where Mrs. Johnson is waiting for them, there are some kids there also wanting to see the students perform their musical feat to earn their extra credit, Jordan and her friends take their seats on the bleachers and she waves at Lincoln as he waves back.

Lincoln notices other students from his class who were there with different instruments and sees rusty pull out a keyboard "I thought you were gonna do the piano?" Lincoln asked "Well since it's too big to bring here I thought I'd go smaller, how hard can it be?" rusty replies in confidence then the light get dim and they all see Mrs. Johnson on the makeshift stage "alright kids are you all ready to earn your extra credit?" she asked as all of the kids cheer "Alright then when I call out your name, please go on stage and show us some tuning music" she says trying to make a joke only hearing a cricket "Seriously?!" She says then descends the stage and on to her chair and table, she starts calling out names and soon different students with instruments perform their musical acts, though they weren't that skilled and most of them got either B+ or C's "Liam?" she calls out "Liam?" they look around then the doors open wide "I'm here, sorry I'm late" Liam says racing towards the stage as everyone looks at him in utter shock and disbelief, as he gets on stage with his banjo Mrs. Johnson asks "Why are you dressed like a clown?" she asks "Well it's part of the thing my uncle did in the rodeo, there aren't any bulls here are there?" Liam says "No, so just… do your thing?" unsure of what she's supposed to be looking at, then Stella goes up with her Harp, followed by Zach and his harmonica, Clyde with a kazoo (Seriously?), Rusty with his keyboard, and he actually nails the piano part until at the end he hits the wrong button and it plays an alien theme "That last part was completely uncalled for rusty, A- for good effort" Mrs. Johnson says as rusty gets off stage feeling embarrassed "Dude what the heck just happened?" asked Stella "I guess it's harder to play on a keyboard, I'll just stick to grand piano's" Rusty says looking embarrassed "Well at least you got an A, so guess that counts as a good win" Lincoln says and every one of their friends agree "Thanks guys" Rusty replies until "Lincoln Loud" Mrs. Johnson calls out "That's my cue" Lincoln says "You go dude" "Show them what you got" "Nail it in Linc" "Make em cheer man" "Don't get jumpy" they all say as Lincoln walks up the stage with a stool places the case on the ground and pulls out Luna's acoustic guitar "I thought he was gonna use his hand-me-down?" Clyde wondered as Stella turns on her camera phone to record this.

Lincoln looks towards his teacher, his friends, the kids on the bleachers then he sees Jordan who smiles at him mouthing out "You got this" making him feel confident, he sighs then strums.

_I close my eyes and I can see_

_The world that's waiting up for me_

_That I call my own_

_Through the dark, through the door_

_Through where no one's been before_

_But it feels like home _

(Everyone is shocked at his voice)

_They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy_

_They can say, they can say I've lost my mind_

_I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy_

_We can live in a world that we design_

(As Jordan looks in awe)

_'Cause every night I lie in bed_

_The brightest colors fill my head_

_A million dreams are keeping me awake_

_I think of what the world could be_

_A vision of the one I see_

_A million dreams is all it's gonna take_

_A million dreams for the world we're gonna make_

_There's a house we can build_

_Every room inside is filled_

_With things from far away_

_The special things I compile_

_Each one there to make you smile_

_On a rainy day_

(Lincoln looks towards Jordan and she looks at him while clutching her necklace)

_They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy_

_They can say, they can say we've lost our minds_

_I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy_

_Runaway to a world that we design_

(Then in a flash of light Lincoln and Jordan share the same vision of them as adults in Ketchum Park singing)

_Every night I lie in bed_

_The brightest colors fill my head_

_A million dreams are keeping me awake_

_I think of what the world could be_

_A vision of the one I see_

_A million dreams is all it's gonna take_

_A million dreams for the world we're gonna make_

_However big, however small_

_Let me be part of it all_

_Share your dreams with me_

_You may be right, you may be wrong_

_But say that you'll bring me along_

_To the world you see_

_To the world I close my eyes to see_

_I close my eyes to see_

_Every night I lie in bed_

_The brightest colors fill my head_

_A million dreams are keeping me awake_

_A million dreams, a million dreams_

_I think of what the world could be_

_A vision of the one I see_

_A million dreams is all it's gonna take_

_A million dreams for the world we're gonna make_

_For the world we're gonna make_

(As the two adults share a passionate kiss)

With a flash of light Reality returns as Lincoln finishes and sees everyone in complete silence, Lincoln feels nervous, then out of surprise they all stand up in a roaring applause and most of them in tears even coach Pokawski and principal Huggins were there, stunned at their cheers and then he sees Jordan looking at him with tears in her eyes smiling back at him, making him smile back as he takes a bow and descends from the stage, he's greeted by his friends "OMG Lincoln that was amazing!" "You made me all teary inside now" "That was some song man" "You were killing it out there" "That was beautiful" they all say Clyde is still crying and unknown to them Stella was still recording and she doesn't even know it, then Mrs. Johnson arrives drying some of her tears "Lincoln what you did there was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, you get an A+!" she says "Thanks you Mrs. Johnson" Lincoln replies "Lincoln?" he looks to see his girlfriend walk towards him "That song….. Was… just" she stuttered "Was for you" Lincoln adds shocking his friends and Mrs. Johnson making Jordan blush red and tear up as she dives towards him and hugs him "That was beautiful!" Jordan says "You're Beautiful!" Lincoln replies as she looks at him with her arms still holding onto his and they both share a kiss making everyone awe at their smitten relationship "That's so sweet" says Mrs. Johnson 'He's so Passionate!" coming from the other girls.

(_Time skip loud residence after school_)

Lincoln was confused to why he couldn't find any of his younger sisters '_maybe Lori picked them up earlier'_ he thinks to himself then opens the door and is greeted by his sisters who have some tears in their eyes "Guys?" Lincoln asks as Luna approaches him and gives him a hug "That was beautiful bro!" Luna says while crying then Lincoln realizes what she means and returns the hug "Thanks Luna!" he replies "I didn't know that song was for Jordan!" Leni says still in tears "wait how did you know?" Lincoln asks then he sees the video of his performance "Wow I didn't know I was that good" he then sees that the camera was still recording and saw what happened with him and Jordan then realizes the angle of the recording "Guess Stella forgot that she was still recording this and must've posted it" Lincoln says as he is now crowded by his sisters hugs "You were awesome there bro" "You were so sweet Linky" "like an angel" "Even I don't have a joke for this one" "My dark heart is feeling warm right now" "You really are the best brother out there" "You were like a prince" "Even I myself must admit to your extraordinary…. You know what forget it you were amazing brother!" as he smiles and hugs them back and looks to Luna "That's my Bro!" and then she joins in the hug.

Soon their parents come home and are proud of what Lincoln just did and they all celebrated by having dinner at jean-Juan's, as they arrive they are greeted by another surprise in front of the restaurant was the rosato's "Jordan!" Lincoln says as Jordan runs towards him with a hug "Both our parents thought it would be nice to celebrate this moment together" she explains as he looks at his parents and the rosato's "What you did was amazing" "You are definitely getting my blessing" from the parents as he blushes '_wow they really do want Lincoln to be their son-in-law_!' all the louds say in their thoughts "Alright then let's head inside and celebrate" Lynn Sr. says as they all agree, though dinner was awkward as it is with everyone there asking if they can take a selfie with him "Wow looks like everyone in royal woods must've seen your video" says Lynn Sr. "Yeah I guess they did" Lincoln replies "One day and you're already famous!" says Leni, soon after dinner they say their good byes to the other family (Lincoln and Jordan kiss), and head home.

Lincoln lays on his bottom bunk wearing his PJ's feeling proud of himself for today "Nice to see you in good spirits Bro" Luna says as she enters the room already in her sleeping wear "After whats happened today, I couldn't be more happier" Lincoln replies "Thanks for letting me borrow this sis" he says handing her back the guitar "Anytime dude, if you ever plan on making another song for your special lady, just ask" Luna says then she sees the time "Well time for bed" Luna walks towards Lincoln and kisses his forehead "Goodnight Linc, Love you" she says then heads to her top bunk "Love you too sis" as Lincoln tucks himself in, drifting to sleep dreaming of his future.

**Well there it is people, I don't know if this is the final chapter to this story, I'm pretty sure you all now the song if you don't it's called A Million Dreams from the Movie the Greatest Showman, when I was listening to the song I was imagining Lincoln singing it so that's when I thought yeah what the this is the one!, the idea of Lincoln and Luna sharing the same room was inspired by the newly updated story Same House different Lincoln, well I hope you all liked it, please leave a review if i should continue, Peace out my Loudsters!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21 **

**This is just something I thought of before I went to sleep, well enjoy!**

(_Loud House Residence 6:00am_)

Lincoln heads towards the bathroom early in high spirits after yesterday's event, after taking a shower and putting on his orange jacket, white polo and brown kaki's and shoes he gets ready to head out until he hears his sister wake up "Morning little bro" Luna greets "Morning sis, don't mind me just getting ready for the day" Lincoln replies "This early?" Luna asks "Yeah, just wanna get the day started" Lincoln explains as he preps his school bag, Luna descends from her spot and heads to the bathroom "See you downstairs Lil' Bro" Luna says as she heads into the bathroom and Lincoln heads straight for the kitchen, soon after all the sisters get themselves dressed they head down for breakfast and see plates of eggs that are just right for them and Lincoln who is texting while eating his breakfast "Morning guys" Lincoln mentions still texting "Keep this up and you'll end up becoming a text-o-holic like Lori" Lynn says "Hey" Lori retorts.

(Time skip Royal Woods Elementary)

Lincoln and his younger sister's get out of vanzilla "Good luck out there Lincoln" Lynn says "What do you mean?" Lincoln asks "Isn't it obvious, after you're little performance yesterday people will be flocking towards you like chickens to a farmer! Hahaha! Get it?" Luan jokes making everyone groan "Though Luan's right, you're pretty much gonna be the popular kid at school" says Lori "You totes are gonna get so much attention!" Leni adds "Well I guess I have to be careful then" Lincoln says trying to sound comfortable "Chill out bro, just be glad you actually did something accomplishing and I'm dang proud of you!" Luna explains "Thanks Luna" Lincoln says as vanzilla then drives off and the loud kids head towards school "You sure you're not gonna be bothered by all of this?" asked Lucy "I'm pretty sure I can handle it" Lincoln replies "If you say so, but if you need some bodyguards, we'll have you're back!" Lola says "Gee thanks-Wait a minute! What's the catch?" Lincoln asks in suspicion "No catch Big brother, like we said we've got you're back!" Lana replies "Okay then" Lincoln says "If you though get ravaged by other students, I'll be willing to let you use my robot in case the twins fail to accomplish the task of being bodyguards" Lisa says "Thanks, but no thanks Lis, I'm good" Lincoln replies '_the last thing I need is a robot going berserk if it malfunctions'_ he says to his mind and soon they part ways towards their classes.

Lincoln arrives at his locker, but as he rummages through his stuff with quick reflexes he catches the person who was about to ambush him "Not today Beautiful" Lincoln says as he holds Jordan "Oh you're no fun" Jordan teases then they both laugh and soon their friends show up "If it isn't mister super star singer" Mollie teases "Hey guys" Lincoln greets "Hope you're ready for students coming for either a selfie or an autograph!" Stella says "It's already happened" Jordan replies "What?" all of them confused as the young couple tell them what happened at their little celebration.

(_Time skip after school_)

Lincoln and his crew as well as Jordan and her friends leave the school, luckily Lincoln was able to dodge a lot of kids who wanted a selfie with him '_at least they weren't asking for autographs'_ he thinks to himself "Well what are you gonna do later" asked Rusty "Well we were planning on heading to gaming hub" Jordan replies "Huh, you know I don't think some of us have ever been" Joy replies "Do they have fast internet?" "Are there any cool games?" "I heard that you can order food there" "Is it noisy?" "Does the government control that place?" they all ask (the last part was Zach) "Why don't you guys tag along" Lincoln says "Yeah" they all say as they follow them to their destination.

They arrive and see the Computer shop's outside décor "Whoa" "That's a lot of video game wallpapers" "Nice sign" "Doesn't seem government controlled" they all say in awe (Once again Zach) "Come on" as Lincoln motions them to follow they soon see the dim lighted ambience "Hey there you two, good to see you again" Adrien greets then sees Lincoln "And that performance you did yesterday, Phenomenal!" making Lincoln nervous "Thanks man" "Seriously a lot of people in town must've seen it, and they still are" Adrien replies then remembers "Also you guys showed up just in time, we're about to have a small promotional competition soon" he mentions making Lincoln and Jordan smile "What kind of competition?" they both ask in unison "A trivial challenge, just asking questions about the games here including some of the history and well etc. you get the idea, so you guys in?" Adrien says as the two kids look at each other "We're in!" they both speak "Great just sign you're names here and meet me in the other room" Adrien says as they follow his instructions "wait you mean the private room? But that's for people who want to participate on entering big league gaming sports!" Lincoln says in shock "Well since there aren't any big game tournaments at the moment, well why not use it" Adrien says as they follow him "Guess we're supportin' ya'll in this little shindig" Liam says "Sorry you guys can't play" Jordan says "It's cool girl, and besides it's pretty expensive for non-members" Kat replies.

They enter through the door and see all the computers pushed to either sides of the walls with the seats being used by the other eight participants and some other seats for people who want to watch and tables with buzzers for the players, Lincoln and Jordan take their seats "Nervous?" asks Lincoln "Sorta" Jordan replies as Lincoln holds her hand to make her feel better and she smiles at this "Well what do we have here" Lincoln hears a voice that seems too familiar and turns to see "If it isn't the pineapple boy!" says the kid (I don't know his name so I'm just gonna make it up) "No way, this is not happening" Lincoln says "Oh it's happening and I'm gonna wipe you clean out of this competition" the kid says "Do you know him?" Jordan asks "Unfortunately, yes!" Lincoln replies as they look at each other with pure hatred.

"All right everyone you all ready for this?" Adrien announces getting everyone's attention and they all cheer in agreement "Okay then let's begin!" as the lights get dim and a spotlight is on Adrien as all the people get ready with spotlights on them as well "First question: what nation… does Wukong reside?" "Ionia!" Jordan yells as she gets a point "Correct, next question: What is the Crying zombie that attacks if disturbed?" "The Witch" coming from Lincoln he also gets a point "Correct! Alright next question: What is the name of the first campaign in Battlefield 1?" "Through Storm and Steel!" from the kid "Correct!" and soon as questions are thrown and contestants have a hard time answering each one "Alright this is the final question and we are tied with 25 to both Lincoln and Tyler (the Kid)!" Adrien says as people cheer "Making them our finalists, but still it was great to have the rest of you be part of this, congratulations on your efforts" Adrien says as the other contestants vacate their seats and watch the two boys battle it out "You got this Linc!" Jordan says with the other friends supporting "Alright then final question!" as the spotlights direct themselves to the last two competitors "Name…. the title roles… of Kel'Thuzad!" Adrien says "That's easy, the Archlich!" Tyler says feeling proud, but not getting a response from the employee "And?" Adrien asks "and what that's his title roles!" Tyler responds "I said title Roles!" he clarifies making Tyler realize his mistake until "ArchLich of Naxxramas, LichLord of the Plague Lands, Commander of the Dread Necropolis, Master and Founder of the Cult of the Damned, Formerly of the Council of Six, Creator of the Abomination, Summoner of Archimonde the Defiler, Betrayer of Humanity, Hearthstone Enthusiast and Majordomo to the Lich King himself, Kel'Thuzad!" Lincoln answers "Correct!" Adrien announces as everyone cheers "We have a Winner!" as Lincoln's friends crowd him and congratulate him "You did it!" Jordan hugs him and he hugs her back "I can't believe it either!" Lincoln replies and then Adrien approaches "And you're prize is a brand new computer!" as two other employees bring out the multiple boxes with the computer parts making Lincoln and his friends look in awe "No way!" Lincoln yells "This computer's systems are designed for any gaming system and also comes with a mobile Wi-Fi box for fast internet use and within the computer contains multiple online and offline games and a massive memory core!" Adrien explains making some of Lincoln's friends faint "I just recorded everything, even from the start of all this!" Stella says still stunned at the prize "Could you send it to me?" Lincoln asks then sees Tyler approach him in anger "This isn't over pineapple boy! I'll get back at you!" he threatens "Is that so?!" they turn to see Tyler's mom "Mom?! What? How?" Tyler stutters "I've been trying to figure out why you're always asking for more money in your allowance! And I got a call from you're tuba instructor that you've been skipping on his lessons! And now I know why!" she yells in anger "Mom… I can explain!" Tyler tries to negotiate "I don't wanna hear it! You are coming home and you are grounded for three months for pulling this crazy stunt, just wait till your father hears this!" she then grabs her son by his ear "Ow! Mom! You're embarrassing me!" Tyler tries to break free "I'm so sorry for interrupting, but this young man was supposed to be practicing his tuba!" she apologizes "Not at all ma'am" Adrien replies as the mother drags her son back to the car leaving everyone shocked "Well that was awkward" Mollie says.

After the whole celebration the employees carry the boxes outside next to Lincoln and his friends "My sisters are probably home right now I'm gonna text Lori to pick me up" Lincoln says but is soon stopped by his girlfriend "What?" Lincoln asks "I don't want you hassling with Lori to picking you up, beside my mom's on her way to-"they hear a beeping sound "Oh here she is!" as the purple station wagon arrives Jordan tells her mom of what happened and she allows Lincoln to put his prize in the back and agrees to drop off everyone else home "No need for me Mrs. Rosato I'll be taking the bus" from Stella "Same here" Jordan's friends "I'm meetin' my pa at a restaurant two blocks from here! It's my auntie's birthday today" says Liam "I'm with Liam as well" Rusty adds "I'm hitching a ride with Clyde's dads" says Zach with Clyde "Well okay then, see you all tomorrow" Lincoln and Jordan say as they drive towards the loud house, upon nearing Franklin Avenue Lincoln decides to text Luna to wait outside for him '_Okay why_?' she texts back '_You'll see_!'

As Luna waits outside she notices the Rosato's family car, it stops as Lincoln jumps out with Jordan and her mom "Hey Jordan" Luna greets "Hey Lunes" Jordan greets back, then Luna turns to her brother "So why am I out here bro?" Luna asks him as she follows then sees what's in the back "Mind helping us?" Lincoln asks "Sure" she replies a little confused as they bring the boxes in the house confusing the other sisters in the living room, Lincoln says his goodbyes to Jordan (in which is a kiss) and she takes off with her mom "Wow is that a computer?" Lynn asks "Where did you get this?" asked Lucy "And how could you afford it?" Lori asked crossing her arms "Maybe this will answer you're questions!" Lincoln says as he hands them his phone with the recording that Stella sent him "Whoa!" "You won!" "That awesome bro!" "First music now this!" "You sure left everyone in their own trivia! Hahaha! Get it?" they all start talking and soon their parents show up from the kitchen and see what was happening "Oh my goodness!" "I'm so proud of you son!" coming from his parents "Thanks guys!" Lincoln replies "We should probably get these upstairs" Lynn Sr. says "I'll help you bro" Luna adds "Me too!" Lynn says making everyone confused "Really?" Lincoln asks "Well duh! You won a competition! Even though it wasn't a sport, it was still a win! And this makes you're trophy!" Lynn explains "Huh, thanks Lynn" as they bring everything upstairs Lincoln assembles the parts with Luna's help and it even came with a table frame that was easy to assemble by Rita, though Lisa offered to help, Lincoln had to decline even his parents and siblings know why (She might secretly take some of the parts and use it for god knows what!), after assembling they take a good look at it "Man this thing looks rad!" Luna says "I know right! Now I don't have to keep going downstairs for internet privileges!" Lincoln replies "But wait what about your laptop dude?" Luna asks making Lincoln think then gets an idea "Maybe it's about time I hand it down" Lincoln says making Luna confused "To who?" she asks "I'll make it a surprise!" Lincoln responds making Luna smile "Good thinking little brother" Luna ruffles his hair "Kids dinners ready" as they all head downstairs and talk about Lincoln victory!

_To be continued…_

**This wasn't much in romance or anything I do hope you all like it, I still have tons of ideas for future chapters! Please leave a review!**

**PS I do not own the rights to any of the games! Wukong is a character from League of Legends and is owned by Riot Games, Left 4 Dead the Witch is owned by valve, Battlefield 1 is owned by Frost bite and EA Games, Kel'Thuzad is owned by Blizzard.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

(_Friday Loud House Residence 6:55pm_)

After enduring a whole day of school the Louds enjoy their Friday nights, or so they think, their parents are having a date night which means Lori is left in charge, luckily for them she wasn't all bossy and saying no (only to some things), after dinner and cleaning the dining room table all the loud siblings either head to their rooms and do what they normally do or go to the living room to see whats on TV, mainly Lori and Leni with Lily just playing with some blocks, Luan gets her stuff ready for a big birthday gig on Saturday, Lola is cleaning her tiara's, Lana is watching over her snake that's shedding its skin with Lisa joining in for observation, Lynn is doing push-ups, Lucy is in the vents, Lincoln exits the bathroom in his PJ's "Okay sis all yours" Lincoln replies "Thanks bro" as Luna takes her turn, Lincoln walks into his room then sees a video chat from Jordan "Hey beautiful, how are you this fine lovely night?" he asks "I could ask you the same thing handsome" Jordan replies wearing her PJ's "Just another normal Friday night with Lori in charge, at least she's not being too bossy" Lincoln retorts "Well that's Lori for ya, anyways I was wondering if I can come over tomorrow, we still have that test on Monday, so how about a study session?" Jordan asks as Lincoln thinks "That sounds great" Lincoln agrees "Awesome! See you tomorrow" Jordan says "Looking forward to it" Lincoln responds as they share a kiss on their screens then turn them off.

Lincoln sighs then realizes he's not even sleepy yet '_maybe I could occupy myself'_ he thinks as he looks around then spots his computer '_maybe some gaming will pass the time'_ he decides, but before he could take his seat "Hey Lincoln" Lucy appears out of nowhere startling him "Oh hey Lucy" Lincoln greets "Is there anything you need?" as Lucy then thinks "Well I was wondering after seeing the video of your win yesterday, I was meaning to ask you something" Lucy says "Ask what?" Lincoln replies to her words "Who's Kel'Thuzad?" Lucy reveals making Lincoln shocked "I mean I'm pretty sure he's from a video game, but after hearing all those title names he has, I was curious" Lucy explains making Lincoln smile "Well I'm glad you're here, because I was planning on something" Lincoln says as he goes through the drawers "Lincoln? What are you doing?" asks Lucy and soon Lincoln finds what he was looking for "Got it!" he then shows her "Here it's time I handed it down to you" Lincoln says showing Lucy the laptop making her shocked at his gesture "You're laptop?" she asks "But why?" Lincoln then speaks "Well since I have this new computer with tons of files and memory, I guess I don't need this little device anymore, so I was thinking of giving it to you" Lincoln explains making Lucy more confused "But what would I do with it?" she asks "Well you can use it to type the poems you made and maybe post it to other gothic poets, I think there's a site for that and if you want to look for creepy, dark and scary stuff you can search through the internet" as Lucy takes the Laptop from her brother tears start to drop from her face "I…. I don't know what to say…. Thank you Lincoln!" as Lucy hugs her big brother and Lincoln returns the hug "your welcome Lucy" not knowing Luna was watching the whole thing 'That's my bro!' she says in her thoughts then decides to head to the living room to join the others "And while your hear instead of looking up on some of Kel'Thuzad's late information, how about I show you what he looks like in the game?" Lincoln suggest after hugging Lucy as she wipes away her tears "Sure I'd like to see that" Lucy replies, Lincoln turns on the computer and brings to chairs in front of it and he clicks on the game Warcraft 3 and soon Lucy witnesses the undead campaign.

(_Time skip after what might have been maybe an hour_)

They finish the missions "Wow! That was wicked!" Lucy says amazed "I'm glad you enjoyed it, maybe next time we can do the frozen throne undead campaign" Lincoln says "Wait there's another?" Lucy asks feeling excited "There is it's what leads to the World of Warcraft today, but we'll have to do it next time, Jordan's coming here for a study date tomorrow" Lincoln responds "Okay Lincoln, and thanks again… for this" Lucy thanks him again for the hand-me-down "No problem, now run along spooky sis" Lincoln says as Lucy leaves "Goodnight big brother" Lucy replies "May darkness engulf your sleep" Lincoln replies making Lucy smile as she heads to her shared room with Lynn '_Now I just have to find a way to protect this from Lynn's aggressive assaults'_ Lucy thinks to herself, meanwhile Lincoln turns off the computer while at the same time he sees a pair of headlights role around their home "Guess mom and dad are back" Lincoln says as he sees vanzilla through the window, then yawns "Well time for bed" Lincoln says as he tucks himself in and immediately falls asleep, soon Luna enters "Hey bro, so how was-" she stops to see Lincoln already asleep making her smile '_guess he finally tuckered himself out'_ as she walks over to kiss his forehead and then climb to her top bunk and catch some Z's.

(Saturday 8:22am)

Lincoln and Jordan are studying in the room he shares with Luna while Luna decides to jam on her axe in the garage, some of the sisters try to spy on Lincoln while the others don't disturb them, it was only a matter of time until Lori got the sisters to stop spying on them and let them focus making them agree with no choice, at the same time Luan comes home after the birthday which started early in the morning (the reason is because the party goers were once again emo teens!), soon lunch rolls by and both kids hear a knock on the door "Come in" Lincoln replies and Leni is seen entering with a tray of sandwiches and two soda's "Hey Linky, Hi Jordan" Leni greets "Hey Leni" they both say in unison "I was wondering if you guys wanted something to eat" Leni responds making them nervous "Did you make those?" asked Lincoln "Well not really… mom made them" Leni explains "Oh well thanks" says Jordan "If you guys need anything let any of us know" Leni says as she leaves, after eating their food nearly two hours have passed and many of the sisters are in the living room watching the dream boat and are trying to make sure they don't start arguing over the show, except Luna who just got back from the garage and is headed for the kitchen and just when things were sounding peaceful a massive crackling sound comes from outside all the Louds even Jordan look through the windows and see dark clouds forming '_uh oh'_ they all say in their mind.

Soon after the thunder made its presence rain starts to pour hard outside alongside some slightly strong winds "Well I don't think I can make it home through that" says Jordan then she hears her phone ring "Hello mom, wait what? Okay I'll go check" as she hangs up while Lincoln looks at her confused "Jordan?" he asks "No time we have to check the news!" as they scramble down stairs and see all the sisters watching the news "Oh good timing you guys" Lori says and soon they see "Patchy drizzle here with the weather report! It seems that a storm is brewing up over Royal Woods Michigan and is giving us one heck of a downpour, and it seems like this storm will be here until tomorrow morning, it's been announced that all vehicles are not allowed to drive in this weather! So stay indoors and wait it out people and now back to sports" He finishes reporting "I was gonna practice my ribbon dance in the back yard" "I was gonna meet my team on the soccer field later" "Well there goes my experiment on solar observation on whether the sun creates radio signals" "So I can't play in the mud?" "Guess we're all feeling the blues! Hahaha! Get it?" all the sisters say but then notice Jordan as she waves at them "Oh no" they all remember that she was still in their house, then Jordan's phone goes off and she answers it "Okay, yes, uh huh, alright see you tomorrow" Jordan then puts her phone away "Well what did she say?" asked Lincoln "My mom said because of the weather she's gonna pick me up tomorrow, she said it was okay if I stayed here overnight" she says making Lincoln blush "Yeah sure" he snaps out of it then all the sisters agree and also giggle a little.

(_Time skip after dinner_)

They soon explained this to their parents who also agree, but then they realize they don't have a place for her to stay then Lincoln comes up with the idea of letting Jordan use his sleeping bag and share the room Lincoln and Luna use so she won't feel lonely, soon after dinner and a few talks with most of the sisters, they all get ready for bed Lincoln's already in his PJ's then sees Jordan coming in wearing a light blue tank top with blue sleeping shorts "Glad Lori still had her hand-me-downs, this things fit me nicely" Jordan says "They sure do, well we should hit the hay now" Lincoln says "You got that dude!" Luna replies as she heads to her top bunk while Lincoln gets comfortable on his and Jordan gets into the sleeping bag and they all fall asleep, but not soon after Jordan gets up and sees Lincoln then decides to lay down next to him as she closes her eyes and scooches closer so as she lays on his body and hugs him which startles Lincoln and then relaxes upon seeing Jordan then hugs her tightly not letting go, soon as the day breaks a new, Luna gets up first and then notices Jordan was no longer in the sleeping bag but instead she sees an adorable seen of the two young lovers together asleep, so Luna takes a picture 'this is so cute" Luna says in her mind the she heads to the bathroom, Not soon Lincoln wakes up and sees the sleeping beauty on top of him, he strokes her hair in which causes her to wake up "Morning darling" Lincoln greets "Moring to you as well handsome" Jordan responds as they both kiss then head out to the bathroom, Lincoln decided to let Jordan use it first "You're just being too much right now" she teases as she enters the bathroom while at the same time Luna arrives with Jordan's clothes fresh from the wash "I'll leave these in here" Luna says as she puts her clothes in the room after they all change into their day clothes they head to the kitchen for some breakfast "This is really good Bacon Mr. Loud" Jordan compliments the father "Why thanks you Jordan" Lynn Sr. smiles at the appreciation then they hear a car honking and then Jordan sees "Oh it's mom, well I gotta go" Jordan says as she finishes her breakfast "Thanks for letting me use your old clothes Lori" Jordan says to the eldest Loud "No problem Jordan and if you ever want to spend the night here, I'll have them ready" Lori says as Jordan walks out the door escorted by her boyfriend "I had an awesome time Jordan" Lincoln says "Me too" Jordan replies and then they share a kiss before she leaves, soon the purple station wagon drives off with Jordan waving back at him, then he returns inside ready to start another chaotic day with his sisters.

**Here's my latest chapter, not much of it, but I had to get this out of my system, also this chapter may have been inspired form the story stormy hearts, please review!**

**Again Kel'Thuzad and World of Warcraft are owned by Blizzard entertainment.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**I would like to thank mike204 and RawToonage Press for helping me with this chapter**

(_Wednesday Loud House Residence after school_)

Lincoln is in his shared room playing Warcraft 3 Frozen Throne showing Lucy the rest of the undead campaign, since there wasn't any homework all the loud kids can relax, Later they hear their dad calling them that dinner was ready "That was awesome Lincoln!" says Lucy "I know right! guess that's where the Wrath of the Lich King started" says Lincoln "I'll look up on it later" Lucy adds as they both head downstairs for dinner, after dinner everyone is getting ready for bed, Lincoln is already prepped and is laying down until his phone goes off "Good evening my lovely" Lincoln greets his girlfriend "And a good evening to you handsome" Jordan replies "So how was your day with Mollie and the others?" asks Lincoln "Nothing much, no new fashion trends or shoes, but I did saw a poster saying that there's gonna be a big Gaming convention on Saturday at the mall!"

Lincoln sits up like a zombie coming out of the grave "What?!" "You heard me Linky, a gaming convention! The wallpapers next to it were from blizzard, EA games, Hasbro, Relic entertainment, Sega and Riot games!" Jordan adds "That means" "League of Legends!" they both start cheering, then gets an idea "How about we go there together wearing costumes?" asks Lincoln "Sounds awesome!" Jordan replies "I can't wait!" "Me too!" Lincoln then has another idea "I gotta go my love, I just got a great idea for my costume!" Jordan giggles "Wanna tell me?" Lincoln smirks "No way it's a surprise!" Jordan pouts at him "You're no fun!" Jordan teases and they both laugh "See you tomorrow?" "Definitely!" as they both hang up, Lincoln heads to his computer and starts making the concept of his costume luckily he finishes it fast, prints it and makes a copy just in case, then heads to Lori/Leni's room

Lori hears a knock on the door "Come in!" Lincoln enters "Hey Lincoln/Linky" the two older sisters greet him "Lori can I speak with Leni alone? It's urgent!" Lori notices the folded paper in his hand, she smiles "Alright, I do need to get something to drink" as Lori steps out of the room, Lincoln walks towards Leni "What's wrong Linky?" Lincoln takes a deep breath "There's this big gaming convention at the mall this Saturday and I was wondering if you could make me a costume since me and Jordan will be going there together wearing costumes" Leni then thinks "Sure, I don't have any fashion designs for this week, what's the design?" Lincoln hands her the paper "This!" Leni looks at the outfit "Wow this is amazing! I can make this before the convention!" Leni replies "One more thing, please, please don't tell anyone about my costume! I wanna make it a surprise!" pleads Lincoln, Leni hugs him "I promise I won't tell anyone, especially Lori, I'll make the costume when she's not around but if someone does come in, I'll try to hide it" Lincoln returns the hug "Thank you Leni"

(_Time skip Thursday Royal Woods Elementary_)

All the kids enter the class of Mrs. Johnson, but instead of Mrs. Johnson they encounter the substitute "Mrs. Dimartino?!" they all (mostly the boys) have their jaws drop "Mrs. Johnson accidently broke her leg again from riding a mechanical bull last night, so I will be filling in for her" she giggles, Jordan knows this is bad, as the day goes on Lincoln and some of the boys become love struck puppies, hitting lockers, trash bins, flag poles and each other, for Jordan this was stupid, she can't even have one good conversation without her boyfriend going "Bu…. Bu…. Bu" all the time! She needed a plan to stop this craziness, Jordan gathered her friends for a meeting "How are we gonna deal with this conflict?" Mollie looks at her confused "You mean the Dimartino problem?" "Well what do you think this meeting was about?! I want my boyfriend back to being the handsome kid who loves me! Not some sexy school substitute!" then they notice Kat blushing at her phone "Kat?" she's still ignoring them "Kat?" still nothing "KAT!" they all yell "Wha? Oh hey guys how did we get in the classroom?" Kat snaps out of her trance, Jordan approaches her "What are you looking at?" then Kat goes back to her phone and blushes again "Him!" they all gather around her

On her phone was a picture of Hugh, Mollie, Joy, Sadie and Cookie start to blush and go gaga like Kat, except Jordan "I don't get it, it's just a picture of a guy" Kat still locking her eyes on her phone "He's more than just a guy, he's a hunk! He's British, a tutor, in college and gorgeous! And his name sounds handsome, Hugh!" Jordan just rolls her eyes, then she realizes something, her friends are all puppy love on this Hugh guy, but she's not affected, then she gets an idea and leaves the room, while her friends just stand there with hearts in their eyes, Jordan was able to track Hugh's location, she approaches the house and slips a letter under the door, later she sees Ms. Dimartino in the classroom, she slips the letter under the door as well, now split screen, Hugh picks up the letter, Dimartino picks up the letter and they read it "Meet me at Ketchum park by the gazebo at 8 o clock, from your secret admirer" they both smile, Jordan then pumps her fist in the air "Yes!"

(_Time skip Ketchum Park 8:00pm_)

Jordan watches from the bushes with her dog Ajax "See anything boy?" the bark then woofs at a direction and she sees Dimartino walking towards the gazebo, and on the other side Hugh has just arrived, she watches as the two meet each other "Hello there" says Hugh nervously "Hello to you too" Dimartino greets in return, they just look at each other 'Blimey! She's gorgeous!' 'What a handsome man!' Jordan smiles deviously "its working!" the two then approach each other "It's a pleasure to finally meet my secret admirer" they say in unison, then get confused and pull out the letter "Oh no" Jordan panics "So you didn't send this to me?" They both speak in unison again "I didn't "they both cover their mouths and blush "Okay it's working again!" as Jordan calms down, then the two adults laugh "I'm Hugh Kirshen" Dimartino giggles "Sirena Dimartino" they both shake hands "Whoever sent this wanted us to be together" says Hugh "I would punish the person who did this, but I think this was a good idea" Alexandra giggles, they both stare at each other "Would you like to get some dinner?" asks Hugh, Alexandra giggles "I would love to" as they walk to the nearest restaurant hand in hand "It worked!" Jordan cheers loudly, then hides again

Throughout the whole night Jordan follows them, they have dinner at Jean Juan's, they go to a book store and share about their likings, they even go to a pawn shop to window shop and finally they board into Alexandra's car (with Hugh's bike in the back) and drive to make out hill, with Jordan still on their trail "This was fun" says Alexandra "It was wasn't it" Hugh replies, the two inch their faces closer until "I think I'm in love with you" they both whisper before they kiss, Jordan take sa picture using her phone "Yes, Lincoln won't go all goo-goo anymore" then Jordan notices they were holding each other, her face starts to blush red at what they were actually doing, she looks away and leaves "I cannot unsee that!" then she thinks 'maybe with Lincoln!' she smiles happily back home

(_Time skip Friday Loud House residence_)

Lincoln and Luna are both still asleep on their bunk bed until "WHAT?!" Lincoln wakes screaming and Luna falls off "Ow!" Luna gets back up with Lincoln's help "Must be Lori!" they both head out and see Lori standing outside her room just looking at her phone, the other sisters come out "What's wrong Lori?" "Why are you screaming this early?" "You're wakeup call was alarming! Hahaha! Get it?" "Now I wish I had no ears" "Are you nuts Lori?" "I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" "You woke me and Izzy up!" "Why are you raising your volume at this hour eldest sibling?!" they then notice Lori's expression, Leni takes Lori's phone and sees "Hugh!" which causes all of the girls to gather around her' oh boy! Here we go!' Lincoln thinks to himself "Ms. Dimartino!" yells Luna, which gets Lincoln's attention and he sees that they weren't lying posted on social media was Hugh and Dimartino at make out hill kissing  
For some reason I don't feel all attracted to her anymore" says Lincoln, he sees that his sisters were just looking at the picture, Lincoln just shrug it off and goes to the bathroom

(_Time skip Royal Woods Elementary_)

Lincoln heads into class and sees Rusty, Zach, Liam and Clyde looking down, Lincoln knows what's wrong with them "Let me guess Dimartino?" they all nod "I'm not upset at all" says Lincoln, then Jordan enters the classroom and Stella they see the expression on the other boys faces "Whoa! Did a sad clown came here and infected you guys?" Stella teases them "Hey there handsome" says Jordan "Hey yourself Beautiful" as they share a quick kiss, his friends notice this (except Clyde) "Lucky" Stella laughs at the scene "Oh man! Is this about Dimartino and that Hugh fella?" they all nod "You should see Mollie and the others, they looked like lifeless zombies" says Jordan as the three of them laugh

(_Time skip Saturday Loud House Residence_)

Lincoln already told his parents about the Gaming convention and they agreed to let him go there, because they think its rude for him to ditch Jordan, Lincoln also told Lori he needed a ride there she also accepted, that and because it's in the mall, All the Loud kids were in the Living room, except for Lori, Leni and Lincoln, then Lori comes down the stairs after coming out of the bathroom "Where might you be heading off to Eldest sibling?" asks Lisa "I'm going to the mall to-" "The mall?!" they all ask, making Lori jump back "I gotta check on the new sport sneakers!" "I have to look for the new prince- I mean a book on voodoo!" "I need to see if they got those new shiny stick on earrings!" "I need to get more fish bait!" "I require multiple small parts for my recent invention" "I need new note books for my jokes! I guess I was so funny, my book was filled with too much laughter! Hahahaha! Get it?" they all groan, then Luna steps up "Guys come on, let's not crowd Lori" they all back away "Thank you Luna, the reason why I'm going to the mall, I'm escorting Lincoln to meet with Jordan at the gaming convention"

They all groan "But you guys can tag along if you want" says Lori "We just gotta wait on Lincoln, Leni's helping him with his costume" they all look at the top of the stairs, then they see Leni "Hey Luna! Can you come up here!" they all look at Luna, who heads upstairs looking confused, the others decided to just wait in the living room, later they see Leni come down stairs "Finally!" Lola groans "Girls before Lincoln comes out I present to you….. Pentakill Luna!" they all look to see Luna come down wearing a costume similar to Pentakill Kayle! "What's Rockin' Loud House?!" Luna poses rock and roll style "Whoa" they all look in awe "Nice fake wings" says Lucy, Luna stands next to Leni "And finally Twisted Lincoln Fate!"

They see Lincoln walk down the stairs with his head down flipping a card that keeps changing between red, blue and gold (since he likes magic he looked up on how to properly quick flip a card and change it) "It's all in the cards" says Lincoln "Whoa" "Nice" "You look cool bro!" "You sure are bound to twist someone's fate with that get up" "Fascinating design" "You look like a cowboy" "How are you changing that card?" they all start chatting "It's nothing you can't see little lady" as Lincoln flips the card, throws it in the air, catches it and it disappears, leaving them speechless "So are we headed to the mall or what?" says Lincoln, soon they all enter vanzilla and drive off "So Lincoln who are you supposed to be anyway?" asks Lana

(_Time skip Royal Woods Mall_)

Lots of people walk around the mall, but most of them are there for the gaming convention, , the Louds enter the mall to see a lot of people wearing costumes from monsters, knights, samurai, Vikings, robots, soldiers and demons "That's a lot of costumes" says Lola, then Lucy sees a guy dressed like the Lich King walk by "Wicked!" as they walk around someone taps Lynn's shoulder, but no one's there, then Lori's shoulder gets tapped, Luna's as well, Lincoln stops and realizes something was wrong with a quick turn he grabs the arm of the person "Not so fast there young lady" says Lincoln "You were fast there slick" says Jordan, the sisters look at what she was wearing "Zoe Jordan" says Lincoln as Jordan giggles and kisses his cheek "Hey guys" she greets the louds, they wave back "You look amazing Jordan" "I love the extensions on your hair" Jordan giggles "Thanks guys, sick outfit Lunes" she notices Luna "Yup, I'm a hard rockin' angel!" Lori checks her watch "We'll be going around the mall shopping, Luna will keep an eye on you guys!" as the loud sisters depart Lincoln, Luna and Jordan look for the convention

As they head to the location "Lincoln" they turn around to see Clyde and his dads "Clyde? What are you doing here?" "Me and my dads were just at the furniture store" then Clyde and his dads see what Lincoln is wearing "What are you wearing?" asks Clyde "We were headed to a gaming convention" says Jordan "I didn't even know there was a gaming convention! Guess that explains the people in costumes" Clyde and his dads look at all the people "Well we gotta get going" says Lincoln, Clyde sighs as Lincoln walks away with his sister and his girlfriend, Clyde's dads now that Lincoln and Clyde are just friends now, but they know Clyde is trying to earn the best friend spot back, so they decide "Clyde lets go to the convention" says Howard "Really?" says Clyde his dad's nod and they follow Lincoln

As they enter they see all of the gaming areas "I'm not much into gaming but this is radical" says Luna "This is better than I imagined" says Lincoln "Yeah" Jordan adds, they can see all the games, action figures, plush toys, freebies and screens showing trailers, Clyde and his dads also arrive and see all the gaming stuff, it seemed a bit too much for them "Hey look, their showing a new game trailer!" Lincoln, Luna and Jordan head to the screen, Clyde and his dad's also follow, the trailer was Battlefield 5, after the trailer ends "That was intense" "Never knew history can be that exciting man" "I loved the locations, so historic" they leave the area, while the McBride's just watch in horror "Maybe we should just go home" says Clyde, his dads look at him "Are you sure Clyde?" asks Harold, Clyde nods as they leave they run into someone dressed as Thresh, the chain warden "Come out to pay I see?!" the McBride's scream and run off '_I thought I heard Clyde'_ Lincoln thinks, he just shrugs it off

The three walk around checking the convention, Lincoln sees something interesting '_Good thing I brought the cash I earned from doing chores around the neighborhood'_ Lincoln heads to the area, Luna and Jordan soon notice Lincoln was gone "Where's Lincoln?" they both start looking around then they see him holding bags "Dude where were you?" "You had us worried" the two girls say in worry "Sorry I just saw something interesting and decided to buy it" says Lincoln as he hands Jordan and Luna two of the bags "Whoa what's this for?" asks Luna holding the long bag "think of this as a thanks for volunteering to looking after us" Luna looks inside and pulls out an electric guitar that looks similar to Pentakill Mordekaiser "Whoa! Super Wicked man!" says Luna in surprise, next Jordan opens her bag revealing a large Poro plushie "Oh my god, this is so cute!" Jordan hugs the plushie, which starts making the same sound the Poro makes "and it talks!" Lincoln smiles "I thought a cute girl, deserves a cute plushie "Thank you Lincoln!" they both say, then Luna looks at her watch "We should go meet with the others" Lincoln and Jordan nod and they head out of the convention

Outside of the mall the girls head to vanzilla "Where are Luna, Lincoln and Jordan?" asks Lori, then they spot the three coming out of the mall, Leni, Lola and Lana are shocked at the Plushie Jordan was holding, a car horn honks and the see Jordan's mom "Well guess that's my ride" says Jordan "Thanks for the Poro Lincoln, this was real sweet of you" Lincoln smiles and grabs Jordan's waist "You know I'm a sweet guy darling" they both share a kiss before Jordan heads to the car and drive off "You really are smooth Bro" says Luna as they head to vanzilla, they all board vanzilla "Lincoln what was that stuffed animal Jordan had?" asked Leni/Lola/Lana, Lincoln chuckles "It's just a video game character, something you two wouldn't be interested in, but I do have something for Leni" Leni smiles "What is it?!"

She opens the bag to reveal a necklace resembling the one Prestige KDA Evelynn wears "Oh my gosh Linky it looks so pretty! Thank you!" says Leni "He even got me this wicked Axe!" Luna shows them the Axe "Whoa it looks like a literal Axe!" says Lori, Lincoln then turns to Lucy "And this is for you" Lucy grabs the bag and opens it "Gasp" says Lucy as she picks up an alarm clock with Kel'Thuzad on top "Whoa" "Creepy" "What the heck" "Wow man!" "That looks freaky" "it looks like a skeleton" "I can't even comprehend to what that's supposed to be" "it looks like an alarm clock" "That's gonna be an alarming problem in the morning!" Lucy pushes the button "Death is a gift, allow me to share it (Kel'Thuzad laugh)" they all remain silent "Thanks Lincoln" says Lucy as she hugs her brother "Okay, now that's over with let's head home" says Lori as she starts vanzilla

**Here's another chapter by yours truly, I had help from mike204 into getting Hugh and Dimartino together, the League of Legends thing was with the help of RawToonage Press, you guys were a real help with this story and if anyone has any other ideas let me know, as long as Jordacoln is involved, Please review of what you guys think.**


	25. chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

(Monday Loud House residence 5:59am, okay now its 6:00am)

Inside the shared room of Lucy and Lynn "Arise minions! Head the call of your master!" says the Kel'Thuzad alarm clock "This is gonna be a thing every morning huh?" says a very sleepy Lynn, Lucy's coffin opens and she rises up like the undertaker, she then gets off her bed and turns off the alarm "I have risen my master" says Lucy, she then heads out of the room, Lynn just sits up from bed witnessing the whole thing "Yep, this is gonna be a thing" says Lynn

Outside all the Louds are in line for the bathroom "Morning Lucy" says Lincoln "Morning Lincoln" Lucy greets him "Slept well last night?" asked Lincoln "Like a corpse" says Lucy, then Lori knocks on the door "Leni what's going on in there?!" asks Lori being impatient "Hang on, I'm still in the shower!" says Leni "Well don't use all the hot water!" says Lori

Soon after using the bathroom Lincoln and his sisters are eating breakfast "so you planning on something with Jordan this week?" asks Lori "Well we're just gonna do our usual thing, retain the title of dodge ball king and queen, play some online games after school, talk to each other before we sleep, the usual" says Lincoln as his sisters "Aww!" everyone except Lola

"Seriously! That's what you guys just do!" says Lola "Knock It off Lola! That's how they do it together, so don't meddle with it" says Lana "Make me!" Lola retaliates, and a small fight cloud erupts, Lincoln approaches the twins fighting and picks them both up "Let's not start this girls, its Monday after all" says Lincoln "Darn right it is, we're already gloomy enough and we don't wanna be black and blue! Hahaha! Get it?" Luan says jokingly making everyone groan

(Time skip Royal Woods Elementary)

Lincoln walks to his locker after first period, he then sees kids all looking excited "What's that all about?" asks Lincoln, then his friends approach him "Turns out Chandler's throwing a big party this weekend and everyone's invited" says Zach, then Jordan appears next to them "Eh, so what?" says Jordan "My friends got invites, but I don't care" says Jordan "Same here" Lincoln adds then kisses Jordan on her cheek

Then they spot Chandler approaching them "Here we go again" says Lincoln and Jordan "Hey Jordan and Uhh….. Larry?" "It's Lincoln!" says Lincoln/Jordan making Chandelr squint backward "Jeez! Okay, just wanted to say, I'm sorry for what I did a couple weeks ago and to show you no hard feelings, you guys are invited to my party" says Chandler

Lincoln and Jordan look at him with suspicious looks "Yeah no thanks" says Lincoln "You sure? It's gonna be fun!" Chandler tries to convince him "No means no chandler!" says Jordan, Chandler scoffs and walks away "Wow, that was almost intense" says Rusty "At least he didn't threaten you like last time" says Liam, then the next bell rings

(Time skip after school)

Lincoln and Jordan are walking to the gaming hub, Jordan notices Lincoln's worried expression "You okay there handsome?" asks Jordan "When Chandler gave everyone invitations, it kinda got me worried" says Lincoln "Like he's planning something?" asks Jordan "Yeah, I know it sounds ridiculous, but I've been bombarded by Luan's pranks a lot, I know when something's wrong" says Lincoln

"Maybe we can spy on the party" says Jordan "Yeah, and if we see them up to something we can stop it before it even happens" says Lincoln "But we're gonna need help though" says Jordan, then Lincoln gets an idea "I know who!" says Lincoln, after they're online gaming they head to the loud house "So you two think chandler is planning on something at his party?" says Luan, the two kids nod, Luan is sitting on her clown chair stroking cliff "Interesting, okay I'm in!" says Luan

(Time Skip McCann Residence Night time)

Chandler's parents are out for the night and have left Chandler in charge, everyone in school is in the front yard enjoying his party "I can't believe everyone showed up! Even Larry's weird friends! This is gonna be good, let's go boys!" says Chandelr and his friends follow, but what they don't know on the roof of his house Lincoln, Jordan and Luan are hearing in on his conversation with a little help from Lisa who is also there, amongst them are Luna and Lucy who also wanna help

"It seems you were correct dear brother, Chandelr is up to something! But what?!" says Lisa "Pranks!" says Luan looking through binoculars, they all turn to her "I can see the setup of the party, and the hidden traps" says Luan as she looks through her binoculars "He even set up hidden camera's to video cord it" says Luan

"Whoa dude! You know all that just by watching the party?" asks Luna "I've been in the pranks business for years and you guys already know it" says Luan making everyone else a little uneasy, then Lincoln comes up with a plan "Alright here's the plan!"

"Luan and Lisa will stay up here as reconnaissance and instructions on where the pranks are located, Luna and Lucy will create a diversion once a trap has been spotted, then me and Jordan will replace the prank with a little prank of our own, Chandler won't know what hit him!" says Lincoln "Yeah" they all agree "Okay let's do this!" says Lincoln as they set his plan in motion

Luan and Lisa watch from the roof "It appears Mollie and Kat are headed for the punch bowl" says Lisa "Exploding Punch Bowl trap!" says Luan through the communicator "Distraction now!" says Lincoln, Lucy and Luna nod, Lucy opens a small box setting the hedgehog free, it walks past Mollie and Kat who are startled by its presence

Meanwhile Lincoln and Jordan remove the bowl of punch and replace it with a normal bowl of punch, a healthier and tastier one Lynn Sr. made, the two girls grab some punch and drink from it "Wow this stuff tastes amazing" says Kat "I know right" Mollie adds, Chandler spots he girls by the punch bowl, then gets confused "Why didn't it go off?" says Chandler

"Rusty and Liam are inbound to the food table, judging by they're hungry looks they might be going for the sandwiches!" says Lisa "Obviously he knows how much people loves sub sandwiches after they party, so he must've put itching powder or hot sauce" says Luan "There's no way I'm letting rusty humiliate himself, he's allergic to hot sauce" says Lincoln "We need a distraction!" says Lincoln "On it bro!" says Luna

Luna and Lucy use straws and shoo out spit balls which hit the back of Liam and Rusty's necks "Hey who did that?" they both ask, while they're not looking Lincoln and Jordan replace the plate of subs with better ones "Forget it Liam, let's get something to eat" says Rusty "Darn right! I'm so hungry I could eat a whole barrel of beans!" says Liam "Don't make things gross Liam" Rusty replies to him

Chandler arrives only to see Liam and Rusty okay "What the what?" says Chandler "Stella, Zach and Clyde are headed for the dance floor, strange that his goons aren't letting anyone in" says Lisa "The old glue floor trick, I should've known" says Luan "He's not trying to humiliate everyone" says Lincoln "Just our friends!" says Jordan "Luna, Lucy we need a diversion now!" says Lincoln

Clyde, Stella and Zach arrive at the dance floor, shockingly they were allowed, until a large explosion caused the speakers to blow by the DJ "What the heck! My speakers!" says the DJ, Luna chuckles a bit hiding in the bushes holding her axe, Lincoln and Jordan use water guns filled with an adhesive dissolving liquid that Lisa created

They shoot at the dance floor and the glue disintegrates, the two lovers go back into hiding "well that was unexpected" says Zach "At least there's music in the dance area" says Stella, they head to the dance floor, Chandler is surprised they're dancing and not getting stuck "What is happening?!" says Chandler

Soon every prank trap Chandler has been setting up is neutralized "wasabi filled cream puffs, fake tattoos that actually secretly shows inappropriate stuff (the bad tattoos are invisible at first then they're reveal themselves), buckets above bathroom doors filled with sewage water, the soda's spiked with something inappropriate (how did he get that?) And finally rope traps hidden underneath the karaoke machine that can only be triggered by singing the last note to the song, where does it pull the person to is unknown

Soon Chandler makes an announcement with his two goons standing next to him "I just wanna say that it's been a blast with everyone here!" says Chandler as everyone cheers "Everyone's having a good time, but there are some party crashers here as well!" says Chandler, everyone goes silent and confused "I know they're here! So show yourselves!" says and enraged Chandler

Then the spotlight shifts to Lincoln and Jordan in the crowd, Lincoln has his arm around her shoulders and Jordan's arm around his waist and they're both smiling "Grrr! I knew you two were here!" says Chandler "Yup, we're the party crashers" says Jordan "so what?" asks Lincoln "So what! This is my party and you guys can't crash it! I want you two out now" says Chandler

Then Lincoln and Jordan smile "Okay then, but before we go there's just one more thing!" says Lincoln "Oh yeah! And whats that?" asks Chandler "Now!" they both say, a whole plate of sandwiches land on them making them feel itchy, chandler stumbles backwards and falls on his butt, he's sitting on a punch bowl that explodes sending him forward into a hidden bath tub filled with sewage water

He surfaces and runs the dirt water off his eyes, he grabs a towel and wipes his face but then everyone laugh at him, the towel has the invisible tattoos and now his face is covered in butt images "Get them!" says Chandler, even though they're itchy his goons do as he says until two cream puffs land into their mouths after swallowing they both panic and start licking the spilled punch on the stage

Chandler looks to the two lovers "You!" says Chandler pointing to Lincoln and Jordan "Everyday I'm shuffling!" says Jordan "Everyday I'm shuffling?" says Chandler, a rope hidden under his right foot is connected to the karaoke and it is set to the party rock anthem and we all know how it ends, the rope pulls him through the crowd passes the food table hitting him with condiments, he hits a mud puddle a diaper is placed on him as well as a pacifier and a bonnet, then he is pulled to a 10 foot flag pole and a flag rises up with the words 'I'm a pretty baby' everyone starts laughing at him

Chandler spits out the pacifier "This isn't supposed to happen!" says Chandler, Lincoln and Jordan approach him "You okay pretty baby?!" asks Jordan "I'll make you two pay! You will be sorry for doing this to me!" says Chandler "Like we could be afraid of a big baby like you" says Lincoln, Chandler gets even mad "When I get down here I'm gonna-" "You're gonna what young man!"

They all turn to see his parents and they look angry "Mom! Dad! They crashed my party! Look what they did to me!" says Chandler trying to sound innocent "Don't use that trick on us young man! We know all about your little scheme trying to humiliate these kids" his dad says, everyone gasps in shock "What! No I wasn't-""Then whats this then?" they all see on the screen Lincoln and Jordan neutralizing his traps, everyone looks in shock, that could've been them!

They all look at Lincoln and Jordan "You guys are heroes!" says Liam as everyone cheers "It was a team effort" says Lincoln as Luna and Lucy also stand next to them, Soon Chandler is let down, but his parents were not done yet, a police officer arrives "Is this the boy?" asks the cop "Yes officer, he is the one who attempted to drug everyone at the party" says Lisa, the parents and everyone gasp in shock

"You tried to spike everyone with drugs?!" his mother yells "What? But the guy said it would make them act all silly!" says Chandler "We analyzed the soda's back at the crime lab, and it turns out all of it was spiked with cocaine" says the officer "Chandler! How could you!" his parents say in shock "But I-"Chandler gets cuffed "You're under arrest kid" says the Officer as he brings him into the squad car

The parents apologize to all the kids and tell them that the party was over and head into the car to the police station, even Chandler's two friends were arrested for assisting him, Everyone leaves the party one-by-one, after saying goodbye to their friends and prying a crying Clyde off of Lincoln, Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Luan, Lucy and Lisa head home feeling good with themselves after saving a party gone wrong

After getting congratulated by his family for saving everyone, Lincoln and his sisters head for bed, Lincoln sees his phone go off and answers the video chat "Hello Handsome" says Jordan "Right back at you beautiful!" Lincoln responds "Turns out the video of what happened was uploaded last night!" says Jordan "I'm pretty sure Luan did that!" Lincoln adds "Guess we're all heroes tonight!" says Jordan "Yah it was kinda fun!" says Lincoln

After talking with his girlfriend Lincoln finally sleeps, Luna enters the room and smiles at her sleeping brother, she approaches Lincoln and kisses his forehead "Good night little hero, you deserve a good rest" as Luna gets to her top bunk and falls asleep

**Came to me in my sleep yesterday, hope you all enjoy it, please review**


	26. chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_(Friday, Royal Woods Elementary)_

All of the students look towards the clock, waiting for it to finally strike down, suddenly the hand stops, making them confused, okay now it hits the time, all of the kids start to cheer "School's out!" they all cheer, even Mrs. Johnson grabs a sun hat and races out of the school, Principal Huggins stays in his office waiting for the stampede to subside

Lincoln puts away his school things into his bag, until he's ambushed from behind "Summer Vacay Handsome!" says Jordan who hugs him from behind, the two young lovers laugh together, then Lincoln grabs her and they both kiss "This is gonna be awesome! Our first summer as a couple" says Lincoln "Totally!" Jordan replies

Then Lincoln's and Jordan's friends arrive "Hey you two!" "It's finally summer vacation!" "Gonna be darn swell this time of year for me at the farm!" "This is gonna be so awesome!" "Next stop the beach!" they all start talking, Lincoln and Jordan smile as they see all of their friends getting along, each one had different plans, which means they won't be seeing them much for the summer

As they all exit the school "Since its summer, I was wondering if you wanted to come by my place for some pool fun" says Jordan "Well Clyde will be visiting his Nana for two weeks, Rusty's gonna be spending the summer at a beachside hotel, Zach's visiting his cousins somewhere in California and Liam will probably be busy in the farm, Stella is technically available" says Lincoln

"So, I guess I can come over" says Lincoln "Sweet, hope you don't mind, but Mollie and Kat are coming over as well" says Jordan "Not at all my love, the more the merrier" says Lincoln, he then kisses Jordan's cheek, making her blush and giggle "Oh, you are just too much!" says Jordan, the two kids continue to share some laughs until they part ways to their houses

_(The Loud House Residence, after school)_

Lincoln enters the house feeling all cheerful with himself "Yes! Finally it's summer vacation!" says Lincoln, he heads to his hared room takes his shoes off and lays on his bed and reads some comics, soon the rest of the sisters arrive, Lola heads straight to the bathroom, but notices Lincoln in his shared room 'He's not reading in his underwear again' Lola says to herself

Later Lola calls in a sister meeting "Okay, Lola what is it you wish to tell us?" asks Lori, Lola takes her place in the front "As you've all noticed, but recently Lincoln hasn't been reading comics in his underwear lately" says Lola, the others start to think, but Luna was feeling a bit skeptic about Lola "Seriously dudes! Shouldn't we be leaving our bro alone!" says Luna

"Come on Lunes, you share the room with him" says Lori "maybe it's because he's sharing a room with you, he can't be comfortable doing his thing" Lynn complains, Luna gets upset at this "Me and Lincoln are okay with each other's company and habit, why would you think I'm causing this?!" Luna yells back, then Lori bangs her shoe

"Okay that's enough!" says Lori "Lola, you may continue" says Lori "Thank you Lori, I don't think Luna is responsible for this, because Lincoln seemed comfortable when I saw him" Lola explains, then she turns to Luna "have you noticed anything from him Luna?" asks Lola, Luna thinks to herself "Not really, besides playing video games and reading comics, and talking to his GF" Luna replies

All the girls have known Lincoln, and they know he always reads his comics in his underwear, Lincoln being comfortable while wearing pants was not normal to them "Maybe we should spy on him" says Luan "Or we question the people who might know about this" suggests Lynn "Or I could use my latest mind reading invention to find the answer from within our male sibling, side effect, he might grow dog ears" says Lisa

Hearing all they're clamoring on how to get the answer out of Lincoln, Luna uses her new Axe (doesn't need amps, because they're already on the guitar) and she lets out a powerful rip cord, making the house shake and Lincoln to fall off his bunk "Ow" says Lincoln, all the girls cover their ears "What the heck Luna?!" says Lola "Are you guys serious?! You want to spy on Lincoln again!" Luna yells

"Why would you guys wanna spy on me?" they all turn to Lincoln who was standing at the doorway "Also what was with that intense power cord sis?" Lincoln asks, Luna looks nervous "Sorry bro, it was the only way for me to get these vultures to stop squabbling" says Luna, the other girls start to argue again, this time at Luna

Lincoln then bangs his shoe on Lori's table "Quiet!" they all stop and look at Lincoln "Okay, I wanna know what's going on here!" demands Lincoln, they all point to Lola "You snitches!" says Lola, Lincoln crosses his arms "Explain!" says Lincoln "Okay, I've noticed that you haven't been wearing you're underwear whenever you read comics" says Lola

Lincoln looks dumbfounded at first, then he starts laughing "is that it?" says Lincoln "Oh man! And I thought it was something serious!" says Lincoln while still laughing, all the sisters look confused, then Lincoln finally calms down "Okay, okay, you guys wanna know why I stopped reading in my underwear?" asks Lincoln, all the sisters nod

"Well, three weeks ago, me and Jordan were shopping in the mall, and yes you guys didn't know about it because it was just a me and my GF with no meddling thing, anyway, while we were shopping I noticed a pair of kaki's that were made out of a special kind of cotton, I asked what they were, an employee there told me that this kind of cotton helps make rough seating comfortable and still stylish" says Lincoln

"So I decided to buy five pairs of kaki's, so after I tried them on, it turns out my legs were able to breath properly when I read, if it wasn't for Jordan who invited me over, I wouldn't have found these relaxing babies!" says Lincoln as he points to his pants, the girls all gasp in shock "Well, that was unexpected and very informative" says Lori

"I'm not angry with you guys for thinking otherwise, and since I'm here maybe it's time to tell you guys something" says Lincoln, they all listen in to what Lincoln has to say "After school today, Jordan invited me to some fun time at her family's pool, so I accepted it and two of her friends as well as Stella are gonna be there as well" says Lincoln

They all gasp at Lincoln's plan for tomorrow "But, then I was thinking, How would you guys like to come with?" asks Lincoln, all the sisters cheer in response "Yes, finally a pool where we won't be banned from" says Lori "I can finally try out my new swim hat" says Leni "Woohoo! Chicken fight express!" says Lynn "Looks like pool's in this summer! Hahahaha! Get it?" Luan says jokingly

But Luna notices Lincoln's annoyed expression "Guys!" yells Luna "I don't think Lil' bro is done talking" says Luna, they all look to Lincoln "Thanks sis" says Lincoln "Now, since you guys are gonna be part of this, we're gonna lay down some ground rules!" says Lincoln, all of them were shocked at this, but some of them knew that this was not they're pool and they had to behave

"Rule 1: No chicken noodle soups!" says Lincoln who looks to Lana "What! But why?" asked Lana "Because I'm pretty sure no one wants to be swimming with carrots in their swimsuits" says Lincoln sternly "Fine!" says Lana

"Rule 2: No rough Chicken fights! If you wanna have a chicken fight, I'm pretty sure Mollie or Stella are game" says Lincoln "Alright, alright jeez! Who made you lifeguard?" says Lynn "since I got a relationship with an awesome girl" says Lincoln, some of the girls laugh at Lincoln's counter attack towards Lynn

"Rule 3: No experimenting on the Pool Water!" Lincoln says looking towards Lisa, in fact they're all looking at Lisa "but what about the levels of urine within the water" says Lisa "Then I hope you like spending the whole time with Lily in the Paradise for one pool!" says Lincoln "So no bringing all of your chemicals" says Lincoln, Lisa just looks away annoyed

"And finally, No Fecal incidents!" says Lincoln, they all look at Lily who just laughs "That's why we're bringing the paradise for one pool, so it will be renamed the kiddie pool, for either Lily or a misbehaving Lisa" says Lincoln, they were all stunned at his rules "Wow, well planned Lincoln" says Lori "Thank you Lori" Lincoln replies

"I suggest you all start packing for tomorrow, but if you don't like these rules, then you can stay home, are we clear?" asks Lincoln, they all nod "And Lisa?!" says Lori, Lisa scoffs "I won't bring any chemicals with me, or anything science related" says Lisa "Good, meeting adjourned" says Lori as she slams her shoe on the table

Soon they all have dinner, Lincoln also explains to his parents of what they were all doing tomorrow, they were okay with it and proud at Lincoln laying down the rules towards his sisters, later they all start packing for their pool fun, Lincoln is already packed, he calls Jordan and tells her of his plan, luckily she was okay with it and saying that Lincoln being authoritive made him look hot, which makes Lincoln blush

_(Saturday, Rosato Residence)_

Jordan and her friends are already in the pool, and they brought a few pool items with them, soon they hear vanzilla driving in, and coming into the backyard "Lincoln!" says Jordan "Hey there beautiful" Lincoln replies, all the loud sisters look at the large pool "whoa" "this thing is bigger than the community pool" "I'll say" they all speak in awe

As they all get into the water, Lincoln stops Lisa "Hand it over" says Lincoln, Lisa gives him a jar with some liquid inside "All of it" says Lincoln, then Lori picks up Lisa and shakes her up and down, multiple beakers come out of Lisa's swimming gear and goggles, all of them gasp in shock, Lori then puts Lisa down

Lincoln looks at Lisa angrily, Lisa laughs nervously "There's a reasonable explanation to this" says Lisa, Lincoln shakes his head and then points to the kiddie pool, Lisa sighs and walks towards it, the bad part, Lily's already in the pool "This is not going to end well for me" says Lisa, Lori looks at Lincoln and ruffles his hair "nice one bro" says Lori

But before Lincoln goes into the pool, he stops Lana from entering "Come on Lana" says Lincoln, Lana laughs nervously and hands him 3 carrots, 2 celeries and 4 potatoes "Thank you and the ladle?" says Lincoln, Lana hands him the ladle, Lincoln smiles and ruffles her hat "Go have fun you little grease monkey" says Lincoln

Jordan, Mollie, Kat and Stella were shocked at what Lincoln just did, then Lincoln cannon balls into the pool, he surfaces and Jordan swims towards him "That was awesome Lincoln" says Jordan "The way you laid down the law, nice" says Stella "You know you're sisters well" adds Mollie "I couldn't imagine swimming in vegetables" says Kat

For the whole day they all enjoy their pool time (except Lisa, they have to tell their parents about what she nearly did), Mollie and Stella were game for a chicken fight with Lynn and Luan, while Lori, Leni and Lola just lay on the pool chairs, Luna playing her ukulele, Lana and Kat having a swimming contest, Lucy sitting under an umbrella, reading a book and watching over Lily and Lisa

Lincoln and Jordan are lying next to each other on floating beach beds "This is nice" says Lincoln "Which one, the fact it's summer or that your next to your girl?" asks Jordan "I was thinking both" replies Lincoln, Jordan giggles at his words and they both share a kiss before relaxing again, Yep, this summer was gonna be a good one and they were both looking forward to it.

**Summer is here, well maybe for people in the US, I'm from the Philippines and summer is over for me, but summer is gonna be awesome for the louds, hope you guys liked this chapter, please leave a review**

**Another thing my Loudsters, I don't really know the real birthdays of the louds and some of the characters, but I did find something in the Wikia, so these are the birthday's I will be following:**

**Lori: July 6, 1999**

**Leni: February 28, 2000**

**Luna: September 23, 2001**

**Luan: April 3, 2002**

**Lynn Jr.: August 5, 2003**

**Lincoln: October 15, 2005**

**Lucy: October 30, 2008**

**Lana: December 31, 2010**

**Lola: January 1, 2011**

**Lisa: March 14, 2013**

**Lily: May 16, 2016**

**Girl Jordan (Jordan): November 4, 2005**

**Sam Sharp: November 10, 2001**

**Lynn Sr.: June 3**

**Rita: September 15**


	27. chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

(Tuesday, Ketchum Park)

Lincoln is waiting by a bench with a white plastic container next to him, then he sees Jordan arrive on her bike "Hey there Beautiful" greets Lincoln, Jordan stops her bike "Same to you as well handsome" replied Jordan, they both hug each other, then take their seat "It was nice of you to invite me for lunch" said Jordan

"Yeah, it might not be a restaurant, but I thought this would be better" said Lincoln, Jordan giggles "No worries, eating outdoors feels nice, I brought two soda's" said Jordan as she hands Lincoln his drink "Thanks, I brought something you might like" said Lincoln "Oooh! What is it?" asked Jordan, Lincoln opens the white plastic container revealing "My dad's homemade Mac n' Cheese bites"

"Oh wow, you're dad's cooking!" said Jordan "Yeah, these are left overs I was able to save, there are sic so we each can have three" said Lincoln "Lincoln, are you sure? I mean these are the left overs you saved" asked Jordan in concern "I don't mind, and besides, I'd rather share it with you my love" said Lincoln "Oh Lincoln, you're just too much" replied Jordan

The two young lovers eat some of the left overs and enjoy each other's company, after eating they walk around the park with their bikes and watch the people there enjoy themselves, soon after two hours, they both leave the park and head home, Jordan and Lincoln share a kiss goodbye "Good luck at the mall" said Lincoln

"Thanks, I just hope Mollie and Sadie don't hurt themselves at the sale" replied Jordan, and with that she takes off home, Lincoln places his bike next to his house, when he enters he sees that Luan has a cast on her foot, Leni looked like she had been hit in the face, Lana looks like she got electrocuted and Lori is bandaging up her arm, oh, and Lily's glowing green

Then he sees Luna covered in blue dye "Whoa! Luna what happened?!" asked Lincoln "Sorry bro, we had a little problem here while you were gone" said Luna "what do you mean?" asked Lincoln "We realized we've been stealing each other's left overs" said Lana "So we rigger each of ours with traps and we all fell for it! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan jokingly "But seriously, this hurts!"

Lincoln was shocked at this, but then he gets an idea "I think I have a plan, but first, Luna you need to go get cleaned up, someone has to help Lori and Lana, and finally Lisa, please help Lily" said Lincoln "Affirmative" replied Lisa, as she wears a hazmat suit and picks up Lily, Luna heads upstairs to get cleaned, Leni helps Lori with her bandaging, and Lana puts the snapping turtle back in its tank

Afterwards the all the sisters gather at the kitchen where Lincoln shows them his color coated plan in the fridge, with the help of Lisa of course, which means none of them will take each other's left overs, they all start getting their part of the left overs and set them all up into the fridge "thanks for the assist Lisa" said Lincoln

"You're welcome and as payment I will gladly accept your last Mac n' Cheese bites" said Lisa "Yeah, sorry Lisa, I already ate them all with Jordan during lunch" replied Lincoln, Lisa straightens her glasses "I see, well as long as Jordan enjoyed them, I'm okay with it" said Lisa as she heads to her side of the fridge, Lincoln then notices Luna holding her left overs looking confused

Luna approaches Lincoln "Hey bro, why don't I get a color in the fridge?" asked Luna, Lincoln smiles "Come with me and bring your left overs" said Lincoln, Luna follows him upstairs with her shepherd's pie, they enter their shared room and she is shocked at what she sees "A mini fridge!" said Luna "You can put your left overs with mine" said Lincoln as he opens the white mini fridge

"Where did you get this bro?" asked Luna "I decided that since you tend to go downstairs at night for something to eat or drink, so I went to a camping supply store and got this little guy, it runs on solar batteries, they can be recharged by placing them outside in the sun" said Lincoln

Luna then puts her leftovers in the mini fridge and hugs her brother "Oh Lincoln! You really are one heck of a brother and roommate!" said Luna, Lincoln hugs her back "It was no problem Luna" replied Lincoln, then Luna realized something "Wait! How did you buy this then?" asked Luna "With the money I saved up from doing work all over the neighborhood" replied Lincoln

Later as Luna is on her drums and Lincoln is looking through his comics, they both hear a girlish scream from downstairs (pretty sure you guys now where this leads to)

Afterwards at night, Lincoln is already for bed, then Lucy comes in "Hey Lincoln I was wondering if you have a rhyme for Gesture" said Lucy "Conjure, Rupture, Pure" replied Lincoln "Thanks" said Lucy, but before she leaves she notices the mini fridge in the room next to Lincoln's computer, she decided to never mind it and leave

The following day Lincoln and Jordan are both in his room reading comics on his bed, suddenly Luna comes in carrying some soda's "Don't mind me dude's just putting some drinks in the lil' fridge" said Luna "Awesome" replied Lincoln "Wow, you guys are so lucky to have a mini fridge in your room" said Jordan "I know right, all thanks to this guy" said Luna, Lincoln blushes at her words

But what they don't know is that Lana heard everything, she immediately heads down stairs "Guys! Stop watching the TV!" yelled Lana "Why? We're watching nail polish wars" said Leni, Lana gets in front of the TV "Do any of you guys know that Lincoln and Luna have a mini fridge in their room?" asked Lana, the all gasp

"Well that explains why Luna doesn't have a color code in the fridge" said Lynn "And why Lincoln's blueprints in the color coding did not have the color for Luan's part" said Lisa "So they get something for their room and we don't!" yelled Lola "Maybe they had a reason for it" said Leni, all the girls start arguing with each other, but Lori sees the chaos unfolding

She knows that Lincoln is always the man with the plan, and having something that convenient in the room he shares with Luna must have a reason "Okay Silence!" yelled Lori, they all remain silent "Look, whatever is going on up there is none of our business, Lincoln must've bought that for a reason, I may not know what it is, but we have to stay out of it" said Lori

"So no asking him about it, unless he actually answers, and if he does, tell us as well, but, we are not getting one for ourselves!" said Lori "why not?!" asked Lola "Yeah! I could use one so I don't need to go get my energy drinks from a far" said Lynn "You do know going back and forth is like a work out right?" said Lori, Lynn realizes "Fair point" said Lynn

"And obviously Lincoln bought it with the money he earned when he was doing yard work for everyone in the neighborhood" said Lori "Incredible, our male sibling is doing his own financial status in the house, perhaps I should do that with my grant money" said Lisa "I already do that" said Lola "Maybe you could buy a mini fridge for our room!" said Lana

"Oh! So you can stuff it with your disgusting fish bait! No way!" replied Lola, and at this point those two start fighting "And this is what I was talking about" said Lori, Luan then breaks up the twins "Lincoln and Luna are the only siblings here who seem to get along, so they don't have to argue about what's in their room, so instead, if you guys want something in you rooms to make you happy, then we put it up in a sibling meeting" said Lori

"Fine" they all reply "Nice one Lori" said Lincoln, they all look to the stairway, to see Lincoln, Luna and Jordan "Stepping up to being more responsible, nice one sis" said Luna "Oh, well thanks guys" replied Lori "Well, since you guys got that resolved, me and Jordan are headed over to Gus' Games n' Grub, later" says Lincoln as he and Jordan leave

"I gotta go and meet up with Chunk, I got a gig with my band, peace out guys" said Luna as she walks out the door, the loud sisters were shocked that Lincoln and Luna just heard what they said "Well, that happened" said Lynn "Yeah, it's like they say, the walls have ears! Hahaha! Get it" said Luan, they all groan in response

"Wait the walls have ears?" said Leni "Well, I'm going to the backyard" said Lana "Me too" added Lynn "If anybody needs me, I'll be in my room" said Lola "I gotta go and dust off the rift raft from Mr. Coconuts, don't want him to talk dirty! Hahahaha!" said Luan "I will be organizing my grant money, just as Lincoln would do" said Lisa

"Well, I'm gonna go see if any of my friends are available, I should ask them if they have ears in their walls too" said Leni as she heads upstairs, leaving Lori in the living room "Well, that's taken care of, now it's just me and the TV alone" said Lori "You forgot me" said Lucy out of nowhere, Lori screams and jumps off the couch, Lucy smiles

**This doesn't have much Jordacoln in it, I just needed to get this out of my head, hope you guys enjoyed it and please review**


	28. chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

(_Saturday, Loud House Residence_)

Inside all of the loud house siblings were going through their stuff and packing up, but why are they packing up by the way, let's see what Lincoln's up to, inside the shared room of Lincoln and Luna, Lincoln is stuffing his daytime clothes, swimming gear, some comics, his brand new laptop (that's a story for another time) into his briefcase

Lincoln looks to the screen "to answer your question my good author, is that mom and dad had earned a lot of money from their jobs and their given the week off, which means we're all gonna go on a week's stay at aloha beach, the rents already rented out a beach house for us, it's large and can fit 13 people!" said Lincoln

"All of our pets are gonna stay with Clyde and his dad's, Mr. Grouse will be watching the house, while we'll be enjoying the summer fun!" said Lincoln as he puts on some shades "Talking to your fourth wall friends again Lincoln?" asked Luna who's bringing a lot of instruments with her "Well they asked" said Lincoln "It's cool bro, so you stoked about today?" asked Luna in excitement

"Yeah! Can't wait, one whole week of sun, sand and surf" said Lincoln "I hear what you're laying down brah" replied Luna "come on, let's get rock and rollin'!" said Luna, Lincoln and Luna pick up their bags and head downstairs, followed by the other sisters, they all pack their things and tie the rest to vanzilla "Alright fam, you all ready?" asked Lynn Sr "Yeah!" they all cheered and they are off

They all wave goodbye to Mr. Grouse, who waves back, he checks if they were out of sight "Finally! Some peace and quiet around here" said Mr. Grouse as he enters the Loud House, meanwhile on the road to aloha beach the louds are to themselves while they wait, and they're parents are busy trying to keep everyone in order

Lori is texting Bobby (luckily she brought a barf bag with her), Leni is looking out of the window and now she's in a daze, Lisa is annoyingly giving automobile warnings, Lana and Lola are drinking their juice boxes, then it's back to a stare off, LJ is watching a sports event on her phone, Lucy is writing a poem, Luan is making puns (as if anyone cares) and Luna is listening to her music, oh and Lily's asleep

Luna then notices Lincoln looking at his phone, she takes her headphones off "You okay dude?" asked Lincoln "Huh? Oh, sorry sis, just checking if Jordan responded to my messages" said Lincoln, he was feeling worried, she hasn't replied to his texts, she hasn't answered his calls or be available for video chat, Luna could see that Lincoln was very worried

"Hey, it's okay bro, maybe she had a good reason, maybe her phone battery died out, or she may have mistaken it in the wash, or she's visiting a family member, like her grandparents" said Luna trying to reassure Lincoln, Lincoln sighs, and smiles "You're right, I guess we just need some time to ourselves, I should just focus on having a relaxing time at the beach" said Lincoln "That's the spirit" said Luna

The trip to Aloha beach was finally to a close, the arrived at the beach house site, they park vanzilla and get out, they all look in awe at the three story beach house, its ocean blue paint, the double doors in the front, the sliding glass doors at the back and the large rooms they were staying in, for Lynn Sr it was the kitchen and for Rita it was the beautiful view of the sea, and she brought her book with her (Why?)

They all unpack their things from vanzilla and check the rooms they will be staying in "Alrighty fam, here's the thing, the manager of the place said that this was the only beach house with many rooms, and it seems like our house as well, So Lori, Leni and Lynn, will be sharing room 1, Luan, Lucy and Lily will take room 2, Lola, Lana and Lisa will be in room 3, Lincoln and Luna, to room 4"

"Your mother and I are in room five, and luckily, each room has a bathroom, but there is also a bathroom down the hall as well" said Lynn Sr "Yeah!" they all cheered "Hold it!" said Rita, they all remain silent "I want all of you to be on your best behavior, there are other beach houses here and I don't want them to start complaining, are we clear?" asked Rita

They all nod in response and smile, Rita wasn't sure about them, but this was a vacation "Okay then, now go have fun" said Rita, they all head to their shared rooms and change, later they head out of the beach house and onto the beach, with them are beach balls, shovels and pails, beach chairs and pretty much a lot of beach things

Lincoln just stands by the seaside, letting the water touch his feet was relaxing, he takes in a deep breath and sighs "That Sea side air, is so relaxing" said Lincoln "Really?" asked someone from behind 'wait a minute' Lincoln turns around, only to have his lips pressed by Jordan's! They break the kiss "Hey there handsome!" said Jordan

Lincoln was shocked "Jordan!" yells Lincoln, his family hear his words and were shocked "Jordan!" they all say in shock "Hey guys" greets Jordan, Lincoln was still stunned "Sorry for not responding to your messages earlier, I had to recharge it, and I was also too excited to spend a week here" said Jordan "What!" said Lincoln "We're spending a week here as well!" now Jordan was shocked

"Wow, well I guess this was unexpected" said Jordan, Lincoln them smiles, he holds her hands "Well, I'm glad I get to spend this one week Vacay with you" said Lincoln "Oh you!" replied Jordan, then they both kiss again, his family just 'Awes' at their moment, then Jordan's parents arrive "Hey Louds" greets Rick "Guess you guys are here for a vacation too huh?" asked Jesse "Pretty much" replied Lynn Sr

Both families take the time to enjoy this moment together, though Lori wished bobby was there, instead she sends him pictures of herself on the beach chair, Rita and Jesse gossip for a while, Lynn Sr and Rick are also talking, mostly about their plan on the vacation, Leni, Luan and Lola are in the water splashing, Lynn is tossing the volleyball around to Lana and Lucy is watching over Lily under an umbrella

Lisa is collecting shell samples and other beach things, and she's also looking around for garbage that she can use to complain to the manager, Luna is making smooth tunes on her ukulele and Lincoln and Jordan are both sitting on a blanket under an umbrella "This is great" said Jordan "Both our families in one place, spending time together" said Jordan

Lincoln smiles and grabs Jordan by her waist bringing her closer to him, Jordan giggles at his move and lays on top of him, her head resting on his chest "This is gonna be one heck of a summer vacation!" said Lincoln "You said it!" replied Jordan, Later on they decided to enjoy some time in the water, as they head into the shallow sea, they are passed by Lola and Luan

"I've had too much fun in the water, I need to get my tan on! And avoid you!" said Lola "I don't know Water you're saying, but I'm not gonna get Pruney over this! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan "That's what I'm talking about" said Lola "Oh come on, it was funny" replied Luan leaving the two kids alone, then Lincoln and Jordan notice "Where's Leni?" asked Jordan

Lincoln and Jordan look around, then below them Leni surfaces "How long was that?" asked Leni, she sees Lincoln turning red and looking away, and Jordan shocked with her eye twitching "What?" asked Leni "Uhh, Leni, Where's your top?" asked Jordan, Leni gets confused, she looks down and realizes her bikini top was missing

Leni panics and cover herself "What the?! Where is it?" asked Leni, then they see a seagull with her top in its beak and then it flies off "No!" yelled Leni "Dang it! Now what?!" said Leni "How about I get you a new one?" asked Jordan "Oh thanks Jordan, you're a life saver" said Leni, Jordan then sees Lincoln looking away and a little shocked

"Lincoln, I'll be back okay?" said Jordan "Yeah, I overheard, just go get Leni a top before I pass out" said Lincoln "Her room is shared by Lori, Room 1" said Lincoln, Jordan kisses his cheek "Stay put, I'll be back!" yells Jordan and she runs onto the beach and into the louds beach house, surprisingly, no one else saw this, Lincoln was alone, with Leni, whose covering her chest, in awkward silence

"Oh, Lincoln, it's okay, you've seen mom's before" said Leni, Lincoln's eyes go wide at her words "Leni! I was a baby back then! So I don't know if I even remember anything, or want to remember anything" replied Lincoln "Oh, sorry" said Leni "It's okay Leni" replied Lincoln "I swear I cannot unsee that!" said Lincoln, who was still shocked

Leni then gets an idea "Well, when you and Jordan get older, you'll probably forget about it" said Leni, and she made things worse "Leni! Seriously! That's not helping!" said Lincoln who is now blushing red "What?" they all turn to see Jordan who also turns red "Here Leni" said Jordan as she hands Leni her spare bikini top "Thanks Jordan" said Leni as she takes it and puts it on

"Okay Linky I'm all covered now" said Leni, Lincoln turns "Finally!" said Lincoln "And her, I'm sorry for mentioning those things earlier" said Leni "It's okay Leni, you were just trying to lighten the mood" said Lincoln, Leni hugs Lincoln "Well, I'm gonna go back to the beach and check on my phone, I'll leave you two be" said Leni, Lincoln just stands there still shaken up

Jordan approaches him "You okay handsome?" asked Jordan "Yeah, just scarred, I guess" answered Lincoln, Jordan then takes his face and kisses him passionately, Lincoln kisses back, soon they break the kiss "Better?" asked Jordan "Yeah!" replied Jordan, with a goofy grin, Jordan giggles and splashes water on his face "Oh it's on!" says Lincoln and they both enjoy their splash fight

Soon Lincoln and Jordan retreat back to land "Hey guys!" they turn to see the one who called was Lynn "You guys up for some ball?" asked Lynn as she spins the beach ball on her finger, Lincoln and Jordan smile "Game on!" said Jordan, Lana also joins in, it was Lynn and Lana vs. Lincoln and Jordan, they toss the ball to each other, but Jordan had more skill and earned three victories

Lynn Jr gets up after falling into the sand "Even at the beach I can't beat you" said Lynn "But, I gotta give you some respect Jordan" said Lynn "Yeah! You were awesome back there!" said Lana "Thanks you two" replied Jordan "Guess Dodge Ball can help me learn how to do other sports too" said Jordan "And I am learning from you" replied Lincoln "Darn right you are" said Jordan as she kisses his cheek

Lincoln and Jordan go around and have fun with the others (except Lori and Lola who are just sunbathing) from helping Luan and Lily bury Lucy in the sand and giving her a dead corpse sand body "Wicked!" said Lucy, they follow Lisa into looking for beach side things, they found shells, crabs, sea starts and some trash, this could help complain to the manager about the other guests

They even jam with Luna, in which Lincoln starts to sing Mermaid by Train, which kinda made Jordan blush at the song and also gets the attention of the others, Luna was amazed at how Lincoln was doing this 'First at the school and now this!' said Luna in her thoughts, the rest of the family watch and listen at how good Lincoln was, Lori even records it on her phone

The rest of the family spend their day enjoying the sun and the water, soon they all headed in for lunch and started chatting, though Lincoln did not want to bring up the incident in the water, neither did Jordan or Leni, later they spend the rest of their time walking along the sand of the beach, just watching the waves crash against the tide, though they were confused about the seagull with a green thing in its beak

The afternoon ends and both families head back to their respective beach houses, they eat their dinner, enjoy some TV and head off to bed, well some of them, Lucy hides into the vents (seriously?) to make a poem, Lori is at the balcony calling Bobby and Lisa is showing her dad the trash she found and analyzed that the DNA belonged to some of the other beach guests, so they take it up to the manager

Meanwhile Lincoln is in his shared room with Luna, he finished putting on his Pajama's and Luna exits the bathroom already changed "Was this day rad or what?" asked Luna "Totally rad sis" Replied Lincoln "I noticed you were enjoying yourself through the whole day" said Luna, Lincoln remember what happened today and then gets a bit nervous "Well, sort of" said Lincoln

Luna looks at him confused "What do you mean bro?" asked Luna, Lincoln did not want to mention what happened in the water "Let's just say something's should be told for another time" replied Lincoln as he chuckles nervously, Luna doesn't know what's going on, so she just shrugs it off "Still, having Jordan here must've been great for you?" asked Luna

"You can say it was amazing" replied Lincoln, Luna then ruffles his hair "Aww, my baby bro's is still smitten like a kitten" said Luna "Well, yeah, I guess I still am" replied Lincoln, then Lincoln yawns "Well, time for bed I guess" said Lincoln "Gotta agree dude, best be ready for another awesome day tomorrow, only six days left before we head back to our crib" said Luna as she gets onto her bed

Lincoln also gets into bad and looks up at the ceiling "Yeah, only six days of awesome beach fun" said Lincoln, he then gets drowsy and before he sleeps he mutters one last thing "With Jordan, can't wait for tomorrow" and with that he's fast asleep, awaiting sunrise so he may see his lover again, it was gonna be one heck of a week for Lincoln and the Loud's

**I would like to thank Hitagalic for giving me this idea, well i hope you all enjoyed it, leave a review and tell me what you think**


	29. chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

(Aloha Beach, Loud Beach House)

Lincoln awakens to the sunrays on his face, he blinks three times the sits up and stretches "Another awesome beach day" said Lincoln, then he sees Luna exiting the bathroom already in her day clothes "Morning bro" greeted Luna "Morning sis" replied Lincoln as he heads to the bathroom "Looking forward for today?" asked Luna "You know it" replied Lincoln.

Later they both meet up with the rest of the family for breakfast "Morning you two" greeted Lynn Sr. "Morning pops/dad" replied Lincoln and Luna, they both takes their seat next to Lori and Luan, the breakfast table was more like they're table back home, the twins arguing, Lucy sighing, Lisa making logical words about breakfast, Leni confused, Lynn eating fast and timing herself and Lori texting bobby.

Am I forgetting someone "This is gonna be a 'Sunny side-up' Day! Hahahaha! Get it!" oh, forgot about Luan and her morning puns, and Lily who's playing with her food, after eating breakfast Lincoln heads outside and sees Jordan in her usual day time get up, only she's wearing a sun hat on her head "Morning Handsome" greeted Jordan "Morning to you my lovely" replied Lincoln.

The two young couple decide to take a stroll along the beachside of Aloha beach, taking in the view of the surfers, the other beach goers, breathing in the fresh seaside air and eating ice cream "This is awesome" said Jordan "Yeah, our first summer as a couple and we're at a beach for a vacation" replied Lincoln, he then wipes a small ice cream from Jordan's cheek, making her giggle.

(One hour later)

Lincoln and Jordan continue walking until a strong wind blows Jordan's hat "I got it" said Lincoln as he chases the flying hat, with Jordan following behind, the hat lands on some rocks, Lincoln grabs the hat and gives it back to Jordan, as she gets the hat Jordan screams in horror, making Lincoln startled "What?!" asked Lincoln, Jordan shakily points towards the rocks behind him.

Lincoln turns around to see a body in between the rocks, the body was a male, because he was only wearing swimming trunks, black long hair that reaches his shoulders, they couldn't see the face because he was face down, and there's some blood staining the sand beneath the body, Lincoln was scared as well, but he did the right thing and phoned 911.

Twenty minutes later Police cars, the life guard and an ambulance arrive on the scene, the Louds and Rosato's spot the scene "Excuse me people, but you have to back away" said the officer "What happened?" asked Rick Rosato "A body was found by the rocks" replied the cop, the louds and Rosato's gasp, but Lucy smiles "wicked!".

Then Lynn Sr, Rita, Rick and Jesse spot the two kids sitting by the ambulance "Lincoln! /Jordan!" they yell "That's our kid!" all four parents say, the officer lets the families through '10 kids! Jeez!' said the officer in his mind, Lincoln and Jordan had finished explaining to the detective what happened "Thank you for your time kids" said the detective "You're welcome sir" replied Lincoln.

As the detective leaves Lincoln could see that Jordan was still a bit shaken, so he puts an arm around her, Jordan then leans her head to his and Lincoln kisses her forehead "It's okay Jordan, it's gonna be over now" said Lincoln trying to reassure his girlfriend "Kids!" they turn to see their parents and the sisters run towards them.

The parents hug their kids "What happened?!" "Are you dudes okay?" "Did something happen to you?" "You're not hurt are you?" "Any broken bones?" "Don't be scared!" "Let me check for any signs of disease that you may have caught from the body" "What was it like?" they all started throwing questions, the last one was Lucy of course.

"We're fine guys" said Lincoln "Please stop suffocating us!" replied Jordan, their parents release them from their hug "Oh, my sweet boy, you didn't need to see that" said Rita "How did you two end up in that situation?" asked Jesse, Lincoln looked at Jordan who was still feeling nervous, he had to tell them how it all began.

"When we were walking by the beach side, the wind blew away Jordan's hat, so I went after it" said Lincoln, some part of Lori thought that part was like in her romance movies "then when it landed on some rocks, Jordan came and I gave it to her, then she screamed and pointed and that's when we found the body" replied Lincoln as he looks down.

They could all tell that both of them could not unsee what they saw "Let's take you guys back to the beach house" said Lynn Sr., both families were leaving the scene, Jordan looked back and saw the officers pushing the covered body into the ambulance, Jordan then turned back to walking, Lincoln held her hand to make sure she wasn't uncomfortable, it relaxed her, for now.

(Two Hours later)

Both families were now in the water or on the sands relaxing once again, but Jordan was just sitting by herself under an umbrella, she was looking at the sand in sadness, Lincoln sits next to her "You still upset about what you saw?" asked Lincoln, Jordan nodded, Lincoln didn't know what else to think of, it was the first time he saw Jordan scared, and he didn't like it

The only thing he can do, is be there for her, Lincoln scooches closer and let her rest on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her and they both close their eyes, both families could see how much Jordan was shaken up, Lincoln has thick skin, and after all of the insults he's taken, they know he's not so easily shaken by the horrific scene, they needed to do something, but what?.

(Night time)

Lincoln and Jordan follow their families to a picnic table where they are being served with barbeque dinner "Awesome!" cheered Lynn Jr, they all started eating, Lincoln noticed Jordan was starting to feel better, but things get worst when she sees the roasted pig, she immediately runs off into a garbage can and barfs out her dinner, Lincoln runs towards her.

The others realize this wasn't quite a good idea "So, we're not eating dinner?" asked Lynn Jr, after dinner (sort of), Lincoln and Jordan are both sitting under the moonlight on the sandy shores with jackets, both families have a meeting in the Louds beach house. "Alright then, meeting to order!" said Lori as she bangs her shoe on the table, getting everyone's attention.

"This is the first time we're having a family meeting with the Rosato's, so does anyone have any ideas on how we can sort this problem with Jordan out?" asked Lori "We can show her the human anatomy by footage" said Lisa "I don' think scarring them some more will help Lisa" said Rita "It was worth a shot, they could use the advanced education" replied Lisa.

"Maybe I should write them a song to calm down" said Luna "Or I could tell them some non-bodily jokes! Hahaha! Get it! But still I think I should come up with something that doesn't involve anything human body part related" said Luan "They could do some work sessions with me" said Lynn "That involve the human body" said Lucy, Lynn realizes what she meant "Good point" said Lynn.

"How about a tea party? It calms me down" asked Lola "Lame" replied Lana "You're lame!" "No, you are!" and the twins start fighting "Perhaps I should commune with the ghost of the dead person, he may have the answer" said Lucy "We don't wanna scare her dudette" replied Luna, the parents were also trying to figure something out as well, and separating the twins from their fight.

Lori then notices Leni looking out the window, Lori joins her and sees Lincoln and Jordan sitting by each other on the sand, it was sweet that Lincoln was trying to help Jordan, but this was something neither Lincoln or Lori has ever encountered, Lori was thinking of giving Lucy's idea a try and Lisa's as well "I got an idea" said Leni, Lori with wide eyes looks at her ditzy sister.

"What?" asked Lori, Leni heads to the table, and bangs Lori's shoe getting everyone's attention "Maybe we should let Jordan have a sleepover here, with Linky" said Leni, they all were thinking about it, it was a long shot, but "Okay, let's do it" said Rick "if you think it'll work, then okay" said Jesse "Yay!" replied Leni, the others were shocked that Leni had an idea that might work.

Later Lincoln and Jordan are about to go their separate ways until they see Jordan's parents approaching them "Jordan, sweetie, we've been thinking and we think, that you should spend the night with Lincoln" said Jesse "What?" asked Jordan "We know that you're troubles after what happened today, and we think maybe with Lincoln, you'll feel fine again" said Rick.

This was unexpected, but Jordan knows Lincoln is a very caring boy and her boyfriend, and he's been trying his best to help her get over what she just saw, then Lincoln holds her hand, Jordan looks to Lincoln and sees his warm caring smile "It's your choice" said Lincoln, she looks to her parents who smile at Jordan, Jordan smiles as well and hugs them "Thank you" said Jordan, to them it was a yes.

Later Jordan and Lincoln enter the Loud Beach house, they see the family in the living room and they notice the two young lovers "We're gonna watch a movie, you in?" asked Luan, they both nod and take their seat on the couch, luckily they picked a movie with no gore or blood or anything horrible, it was the Peanuts Movie (the new one, not the old cartoonish).

When the movie was finally over, Lincoln yawns and notices Jordan was fast asleep, the other louds notice this as well "She is totes adorable when she's asleep" whispered Leni, Lincoln moves a stray hair away from her eye "Yeah, she is" replied Lincoln, he then gets off the couch and carries her upstairs bridal style, the louds could only watch with glee "He's gonna be a great husband" said Lori.

Luna also catches up to him and helps him open the door to their shared room, luckily they were all in their PJ's before the movie began, Lincoln laid Jordan onto his large bed, he made sure she was comfortable, Lincoln gets into bed and hugs Jordan, Jordan stirs and hugs Lincoln while she sleeps, Lincoln smiles and kisses her cheek "Goodnight my angel" whispered Lincoln.

Jordan smiles and moves closer so her head was under his chin, Lincoln then closed his eyes and was fast asleep, Luna gets onto her bad and smiles at Lincoln and Jordan 'That's my baby bro, he's growing up into a man' Luna said to herself, she turns off her desk lamp and tucks herself in, and soon she's also asleep.

Meanwhile Lucy is at the balcony "You don't need to come here anymore and apologize, I know you felt bad for scaring her, but she's gonna be alright now" Lucy turns to a dark transparent figure with Long dark hair and is wearing swimming trunks "I'll take it your headed to the morgue to look at yourself, then find peace once they find your murderer" said Lucy.

The figure nods and slowly fades away "I hope you find peace" said Lucy, then she heads back inside and goes to sleep, what she didn't know was that Lori was at the other balcony and she was wide eyed at what she just saw "What. Literally. Just. Happened?!" Lori asked herself.

**And this is what I get for watching crime series, well I hope you liked this chapter, please tell me what you think**.


	30. chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

(Aloha Beach, Loud Beach House)

Another beautiful sunrise ascends on Aloha beach, Lincoln awakes and then realizes there's an extra weight on top of him, it was none other than his GF Jordan, then he remembers why she was there, and why he's been having such peaceful dreams as well

Then the bathroom door opens and Luna comes out wearing a purple flower shirt (Hawaiian style), she then sees Lincoln already awake, just stroking Jordan's hair, Luna smiles and knows that she should let them have some alone time, she heads towards the door without Lincoln even noticing

As Lincoln keeps stroking his sleeping beauty's hair, suddenly Jordan starts to stir 'It was fun while it lasted.' Lincoln said to himself

Jordan's eyes start to flutter open, she slowly yawns and then notices Lincoln looking at her, she then smiles and kisses his nose "You look happy." Said Jordan

"I had a good dream." Replied Lincoln, Jordan giggles "Same here."

Even though this was a moment they don't want to leave, it was already morning "We should head downstairs." Said Lincoln "Aww, do we have to?" complained Jordan, she then makes a pouty face

In Lincoln's perspective, she seemed very cute when she pouts, Lincoln chuckles a bit "I wanna stay here like this as well, but the last thing I need is someone thinking we're doing what I think we're doing." replied Lincoln

Jordan knew Lincoln had a point, and she did not want her parents freaking out, they like Lincoln, but they're technically kids, so with a defeated sigh "Alright, let's go." Said Jordan

They both get up from the bed, Jordan takes her overnight bag, luckily her parents packed her clothes in there "After you." Said Lincoln as he shows Jordan the bathroom "Oh you're just being way too gentleman like." Replied Jordan as she enters the bathroom

Lincoln waits outside for her to finish 'I am one lucky kid.' Lincoln said to himself

Soon Jordan comes out 35 minutes later already in her day clothes "Sorry for taking long." Said Jordan "Not at all my love." Replied Lincoln, they both kissed each other's cheeks, then Lincoln entered the bathroom

Jordan arrives downstairs to see the Louds and her parents having breakfast together "Morning Jordan." They all greeted "Morning everyone." Replied Jordan, she takes a seat next to her mom

"So, how was your night sweetie?" asked Jordan's dad "Well, I guess I'm over the whole horrific scene from yesterday." Replied Jordan as she eats her breakfast

'At least she doesn't have to worry' Lucy said to herself, then Lori asks Jordan "So, you enjoy being in bed with Lincoln?"

Jordan immediately spits her orange juice onto Lisa "Sorry." Said Jordan "This seems familiar." Replied Lisa

Then Jordan turns to the grinning Lori "okay first of all, Lincoln and I are still kids, and finally that question was way off course and beyond anything in my relationship, yet." Replied Jordan

Some of them just giggles "But you wish you guys were married huh?" asked Lynn with a grin, Jordan blushed, the image of her wedding was already in her head, she then shakes her head out of her daydreaming and returns to eating breakfast

Not long Lincoln makes it downstairs "Morning everyone" greeted Lincoln "Morning Lincoln/Linky/Son/Bro." they all greeted, Lincoln takes a seat next to Jordan, he could see her awkward silence, then he looks to everyone else

"Okay guys, what did you do?" Lincoln asked in annoyance "Whoa, take it easy Linc, we were just breakfasting the morning here! Hahahaha! Get it?" Luan said jokingly causing everyone to groan, except Lynn Sr. he got the joke

"Alright bro, Lori started asking Jordan how it felt sleeping with you" confessed Luna, Lincoln was bright red at those words "I'm gonna let that question slide, for now" replied Lincoln as he glares at Lori

Lori just giggled "Sorry bro." replied Lori, they all returned to their breakfast "Well, this is a un-fork-tunate morning." said Luan, and everyone groans at her bad pun

(Hours later, around eleven)

Both parents, Lori, and Leni were headed for the nearby gift shop and see what looks nice and Lynn Jr. was gonna run some laps on the beach, and yes she told them that if she sees something odd she'll call someone and not test her own strength or whatever

Lincoln and Jordan set up an umbrella and some sheets on the ground, Lisa and Lana head to the water with snorkels to find any indigenous shallow water creatures

Lola head for the water with her inflatable chair, she made sure she had a small anchor like object so that she won't float away

Lincoln then sees something they can all enjoy "Hey Luna, Come on." said Lincoln, Luna stops what she was doing and sees what he meant

"I'll be back love." said Lincoln, Jordan was just laying down on the beach chair with her shades on "Take your time handsome." replied Jordan, Lincoln kisses her cheek and he and Luna head off

Jordan then sees Lucy headed to the water "Lucy, might I ask what are you doing?" asked Jordan

"Sigh, I floated in the pool once, now I wanna see if I can float in salt water, even though it contains the very element most creatures of the darkness hate." replied Lucy, she then walks into the water

Luan stands next to Jordan with a water ring "You won't 'sea' me doing that! Hahaha! Get it!" said Luan jokingly, Jordan just looks at her with confusion and annoyance

"But don't worry, I'll watch over them, especially miss spooky" replied Luan, she then heads towards the water as well, leaving Jordan to sun bathe and wait for her BF to come back

Not too long, a shadow looms over Jordan, she thinks its Lincoln "Glad you came back to-. " Jordan sees that it was not Lincoln "who are you?" asked Jordan

IT was a kid, same age as her and Lincoln, he was wearing shades and has long blonde hair that reaches the back of his neck but he has a slight shave to his sides and he has a tattoo on his shoulder (fake), wearing blue and white sports theme swimming trunks and green flip flops and was trying to look cool

"Hey there cutie, the names Jeffrey, you wanna hang?" asked Jeffrey, Jordan was completely unamused with this punk and just returned to laying frown on her chair "Hard pass." replied Jordan

But Jeffrey was persistent, he sat down on the edge of the beach chair "Aww, come one girl, you're hanging with the coolest kid on the beach." said Jeffrey

"Not interested, now leave me alone." replied Jordan not even looking at him

Then he lowers her glasses and Jordan sees he was closer to her, Jeffrey then lies next to her

Feeling disgusted by this creep, Jordan shoves him off "Hey!" yelled Jeffrey "That's what you get for messing with me!" replied Jordan

Instead of getting annoyed, Jeffrey smiles "Playing hard to get huh? I like it." said Jeffrey, he then sits back down, Jordan attempts to knock him off again, but he grabs her arm

"Let go of me you weirdo!" said Jordan "Come on, don't be like that, you and me can be friends" replied Jeffery

"Really?" they both turned to see Lincoln and Luna holding ice cream "Cool you two brought snacks" said Jeffrey

Lincoln hands the rest of the ice cream to Luna and walks up to the punk "Stay away from my girlfriend you nitwit!" said Lincoln, his slightly raised voice gets the attention from his sisters in the water

"Oh no." said Luan "That looks like trouble." Said Lucy "We should help him." Said Lana "How dare that guy!" yelled Lola "Lower minded simpleton." Replied Lisa, they trudge out of the shallows and try to head for shore

"Listen old man, why don't you make yourself useful and walk back to your wheel chair," said Jeffrey, Lincoln was not having this, Luna tries to intervene, but is stopped by Lincoln's raised arm

"I got this sis." Said Lincoln, Luna nods and backs away, Lincoln then approaches him, Jordan then pulls herself off Jeffrey's grip and runs next to Lincoln

"Listen girl, you're better off with me than senior over here" said Jeffrey with his arms crossed

Lincoln wasn't shaken by his insults "thanks, Old guys are always smarter than dumb beach elven year olds" replied Lincoln

Jeffrey removes his glasses "What did you just say grandpa?!" yelled Jeffrey "Sorry kid, couldn't hear you from annoying-ville" replied Lincoln as he crosses his arms, Jordan giggles at Lincoln's comeback

Then Jeffrey cracks his knuckles in anger "I'm gonna enjoy this!" said Jeffrey, and just as he's about to start a fight, someone grabs his arm they all look to see it was a lifeguard

But this was no ordinary lifeguard, he was shirtless had a Hawaiian tattoo on his shoulder to his right peck, he was wearing red trunks and shades, he removed his shades to reveal (Cue The Rock Music.) "Is there a problem here?" asked Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson

Jeffrey was at compete shock, Lincoln and the others were lost for words

"I-I was just getting my girlfriend back." Jeffrey said nervously "Liar!" replied Jordan

The Rock looked back and forth between the kids "can anyone here justify that?" asked The Rock "I can" they all turn to see Carol Pingrey wearing a two piece purple swimsuit and a beach towel at her lower bottom

Carol hands the man her phone, and The Rock sees Jeffrey disturbing the beach goes (Jordan) "Alright then, you are coming with me." He said as he grabs Jeffrey's arm "And you are a witness, come with me" Carol nods and follows

"This is the fifth time you've done this Jeffrey" said The Rock "No! Please! Not my parents!" said Jeffrey as he tries to convince the life guard, but to no avail, Carol looks back and waves at the louds and Jordan

They wave back in return with their mouths agape "What. Just. Happened?" asked Lincoln "I don't know dudes, but let's not let this ice cream melt" replied Luna

They all grabbed their cones, and each was the flavor suited for them, afterwards they all spent their time on the sands for a while

(Two hours later)

Soon the parents, Lori, Leni and Lynn return "Hey guys." greeted Lincoln and Jordan "We like got a lot of cool souvenirs!" replied Leni

"The hard part was your father picking a beach tie as a souvenir." said Rita "I couldn't help myself! There were so many of them." replied Lynn Sr as he adjusts his tie that looks like an octopus hanging onto him

"You really like ties don't you?" asked Rick "Guilty as charged." Replied Lynn Sr

"I ran from one side of the beach, then made a detour through the other beach houses, there were some beach chairs that lined up like hurdles! Best work out ever!" said Lynn Jr.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" asked Lori, they all smiled at each other "do we have a story for you!" replied Lincoln

**There you have it, day three of the Loud's and Rosato's beach vacation, and why Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson was there as a Life guard, that'll be for next chapter, please review**


	31. chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

(We're gonna skip and go to the next day now)

Lincoln walks down the stairs and sees his family having breakfast "Hey guys" greeted Lincoln, then Lynn sits next to him and smiles, Lincoln notices this and sighs

"Seriously Lynn, you've done this last night" said Lincoln, and he's actually right, she's been sitting next to him while they were all watching a movie, and at dinner, she even wanted to know if he was up for some night time sparring, in which he declined and thank goodness too!

"What? Can't I just sit by my brother?" asked Lynn, the rest of them know where this is going "You just wanna see if he can get you to see the life guard dude!" replied Luna in annoyance

"What?! No way!" said Lynn "So you don't want to hang out with the most electrifying superstars in all of sports entertainment?" asked Lincoln, Lynn then became nervous

"Okay! Fine! I really wanna see him" replied Lynn, Lincoln sighed "This isn't gonna stop until I show you to him" said Lincoln, Lynn just nervously nods

"Look, I don't really know much about the guy, he just saved me and Jordan from that jerk, so we haven't really talked much to each other" replied Lincoln

Then Lynn, gets an idea "how about you and Jordan go to him and thank him for the rescue?!" said Lynn, Lincoln knew that this was Lynn being desperate to talk to a person of sports

"I'll see if Jordan's onboard with this" said Lincoln, he calls Jordan "Morning handsome" greets Jordan from her phone "Hey there beautiful" replied Lincoln

"Listen Lynn hasn't stopped bugging me for what happened yesterday" said Lincoln

"Which one, the boy being a creep or the awesome superstar Lifeguard?" asked Jordan

"Second one" replied Lincoln "Figured" said Jordan "so, we're going to go see him" asked Jordan

"We have a plan, well mostly it was Lynn's plan" said Lincoln

"Alright then, I'll meet up with you guys later" said Jordan

"See you then beautiful" said Lincoln "you too handsome" replied Jordan, then they both hang up

Lincoln puts his phone away and returns to his breakfast "And she's onboard" said Lincoln, Lynn gets off her chair and starts cheering like a soccer player who just scored a goal

"Maybe Luna should come with you, just in case" said Rita, she knows that a=something could go wrong if Lynn tries something "Sounds like a good idea" replied Lynn Sr

"Sounds cool, how about you Lunes?" asked Lincoln, Luna smiles "Sure thing"

"I can't believe Carol was here, I'm greatful she was able to help you" said Lori "Maybe her friends are here as well" said Leni, Lori knew that was a good point, and coming from Leni

(Later on the Beach)

Lincoln, Jordan, Luna and Lynn Jr (Who's both nervous and excited) walk towards the lifeguard watch tower and from their view they see someone exit the tower office and look around with binoculars, Lynn gasps at the person "It's him" said Lynn

They stop at the bottom of the tower, The Rock looks down "can I help you kids?" asked The Rock "Can you come down please mister Rock" said Lincoln

"Hang on, I'll be there" replied The Rock, he then descends using a rope ladder attached to the railing of the tower and lands on his feet, standing tall, even with his shades on, he still sported his intense smolder, Lynn felt like fainting

"So, whats up?' asked The Rock "We just wanted to thank you for helping us yesterday" said Jordan "No problem, that's what the lifeguard has to do, keep this beach friendly and safe" he then looks at the distance "All beaches!"

"Well, also, what did you mean again to Jeffrey yesterday?" asked Lincoln, The Rock sighs "Jeffrey has done this many times, he's been trying to flirt with a lot of the girls here on the beach, from kids his age to teenagers, like the blonde who recorded everything" said The Rock

"Even this beautiful lady, then her British boyfriend came up" said The Rock, those names sounded familiar "Was the woman beautiful and sounded Spanish?" asked Lincoln, the Rock turns to him "how did you know?" asked The Rock

It was clear the Lincoln and Jordan who it was "Ms. Dimartino" they replied "She was our substitute teacher" said Jordan "and I'm pretty sure the British boyfriend is Hugh" said Lincoln

Luna and Lynn felt like blushing, but Luna just shook it off 'think about Sam, think about Sam' Luna said to herself in her thoughts

"Well, I'm glad you didn't start a fight with him, you could've gotten yourself hurt" said The Rock

"Believe me, he doesn't need to punch someone just to keep them exhausted" said Jordan "She's right, all I have to do is think it's dodge ball" replied Lincoln

The Rock was a little impressed at their words and he knew they weren't lying "Sounds like you two know each other well" said The Rock "You two a couple?"

Lincoln and Jordan held hands and nodded in response, the Rock just smiled "Young love" then he noticed Lynn Jr smiling at him

"Is she okay?" asked the Rock "Oh she's our sister, she wanted to meet you dude" replied Luna "I see" said the Rock, then he looked back to LJ

"So, you got something to say?" asked the Rock "Well, I, uh" Lynn Jr was a little speechless, but the Rock could tell she was a fan and judging by her sports like beach attire, she was a sports lover

"Something wrong with your voice little lady?" asked the Rock, Lynn then blurted out "OMG! MR ROCK SIR! IT IS A TRUE HONOR TO MEET YOU AND S=JUST LOOK AT YOU! AND IN PERSON! THE VERY FLESH! YOU ARE SO COOL AND AWESOME! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!" yelled Lynn Jr with excitement

Lincoln, Jordan and Luna back away from her outburst, the Rock was slightly shocked 'I thought the Undertaker was scary' said the Rock in his thoughts

"There's just so many questions I wanna ask you sir!" said Lynn Jr, the Rock just smiled "Well, I'm right here, in the flesh, ask away" replied the Rock

Lynn was ready to give him more than a hundred questions "Okay first of all I wanna know how di-" "It doesn't matter what you say!" yelled the Rock, they were all stunned at his voice

"I can see that you are nothing more than a high energetic little girl who doesn't know what true sportsmanship is!" said The Rock, Lynn at this point was feeling nervous

"Do you take winning too seriously?" asked the Rock "Yes" replied Lynn

"Do you take losing too seriously?" asked the Rock "Yes" replied Lynn

"Do you gloat too much when you win?" asked the Rock "Umm" was all she can say

"Do you get pissed off when you lose?" asked the Rock, Lynn was just silent

"Do you believe in dumb superstitious luck?!" asked the Rock, at this point Lynn was speechless

"I guess that answers my question then! If you cannot understand the true meaning of sportsmanship, then you are nothing more than the biggest jerkiest, over competitive, over gloating sports fan of all sports alive!" said the Rock who is now holding a microphone (where did he get that?!)

"Because unlike you, I can respect what happens to my opponents, I can respect what happens if they win, I can respect what happens when they lose and I respect when I have to accept the bitter taste of defeat!" said the Rock

"Because I am, the Jabroni-Beatin', Pie-Eatin', Trailblazin', Life-Guardin', Bay-Watchin', Hollywood-Maikin', Ass-Whupin', Eye brow Raisin', People's champion!" yelled the Rock "Because, if you smell what the Rock is" he removes his hades and looks at Lynn sternly "Cookin'!" (Cue The Rock theme music)

The Rock puts his hades back on "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and continue my voluntary work, as a life guard" said the Rock, he runs off to save a kid who lost his mom

They watch as if in slow motion 'Man he's so cool' Lincoln, Jordan and Luna say in their thoughts, Lynn just takes in everything the great one just said to her 'maybe I am a little too much of a sore loser and a sore winner' Lynn looks down in sadness

"This was the best idea you ever had Lynn" said Lincoln "Yeah" replied Jordan "I got it all on my phone" said Luna, Lincoln could tell that Lynn was processing everything the Rock just told her

Lincoln felt bad for her, but some part of him thought 'Maybe this'll open her eyes to understanding what it takes to be a true sports lover'

They all decide to head back to the others, when they arrive they see Lori, Leni, Carol and Becky as well "Hey guys we're back" said Lincoln

"Hey Lincoln, Luna, Jordan and …. Lynn?" said Lori, but Lynn just sits on the sand still thinking what the Rock just said

"I she okay?" asked Lori "She just got blown off her rocker from the lifeguard" replied Luna "Oh, you mean the rock?" asked Beck

"Yeah him, and we've got it all recorded" said Jordan, they all got to see the Rock talking trash to Lynn, though they had to cover the ears of the younger kids

"Whoa" said Lori. "Totes extreme, and he looks pretty buff" said Leni. "That's the life guard for you" said Carol "He knows how to back talk people" said Becky. "That was such a mouthful, I think I'm at a loss for words! Get it?!" said Luan, they all groaned in response

Lincoln notices something "where are our parents?" asked Lincoln, even Jordan and Luna noticed it

"Mom and Dad, and your parents went off to the hot springs here, but it was grown up parents only today" said Lori "Hmm, guess that makes sense" said Luna

"I think they've earned it" said Jordan "from all the things they've all been through" replied Lincoln

(Minutes later)

Lincoln and Jordan were swimming in the shallow water, along with Luan and Lynn (she was back to normal again, but she still couldn't forget the words of the great one)

While they were swimming Lincoln decides to dive into the shallow sea and he saw all of the amazing sea creatures, there weren't any much coral in the area

Lynn was gonna race Luan to shore, but she didn't know she accidently kicked Lincoln in the head, he then stumbles in the water and hits his head on a rock, luckily it wasn't sharp, but he was unconscious

Jordan starts to surface back to shore "Okay Handsome, what do you-" she looks around only to find her white-haired boyfriend missing "Lincoln?"

Jordan spots Luan and Lynn surfacing back to shore "Woohoo! I win!" said Lynn Jr "Well, you were pretty much Sea-ing gold in your eyes! Hahaha! Get it!" said Luan "Yeah, whatever" replied Lynn in annoyance

Jordan approaches them "Have you guys seen Lincoln?" asked Jordan, they look around to find him missing "Lincoln?" said Luan, then they look ahead to the shallow waters "Oh no"

Luna was tuning her guitar, when she looked towards Carol and Becky who were chatting with Lori and Leni "Hey guys, why are you here anyway?" asked Luna

"Same as you guys, on vacation" replied Carol "though our parents aren't here right now, they're back home, we came here together" said Becky

What did you mean we?" asked Luna, Lori and Leni realized it as well "Yeah, is there anyone else with you?" asked Lori

"Well, it's just me, Becky and-" before Carol could say anything they here a cry for help "Lincoln?!" Lincoln?!" yelled Jordan, Luan and Lynn

The younger sisters stop what they're doing and go to see what's going on, same with the teenagers, Luna was at full panic, and a nearby lifeguard

"What happened?!" asked Luna "I-I don't know, I thought Lincoln was behind me when I was headed to shore" said Jordan, but then Lynn remembered something

"Lincoln was behind me and Luan when we were-" it hit Lynn hard when she realized something

Luna was not happy at the expression Lynn was sporting "Where is Lincoln Lynn?!" yelled Luna in anger, just then they see Lincoln's white hair floating above the shallows far ahead

"Lincoln!" they all yelled in fear and panic

Luna is about to head into the water even Jordan, but then "I got this!" said the brown haired lifeguard "Go get him Dana!" yelled Carol

Dana swims in the water and spots Lincoln's body drifting at the water, she then grabs him and carries him back to shore, she soon arrives on the beach and lies him down onto the sand

The others gather around them, Dana checks if he was still breathing "He's not breathing!" said Dana, Luna and Jordan were on the verge of crying

Dana does three presses to his chest then she performs mouth-to-mouth on Lincoln, to Lori and the others it was a bit of a shocker, even for Jordan

Soon she releases and Lincoln starts to cough out water

Lincoln slowly opens his eyes, in front of her he could see a brown haired angel "Wha? Am I dead?" asked Lincoln

But it gets clear and he sees it was one of Lori's friends, wearing a lifeguard swimsuit, then he gets swarmed by his sisters "Lincoln!" they all yelled with tears (except for Luna and Jordan)

"Don't go down like that! /We almost lost you! /Please don't die Linky! /We were scared! /I don't want to see your corpse floating on the water like that!" they all started crying and hugging him

Soon they depart from the group hug, then Luna and Jordan hug him tightly

"I thought you were a gonner bro!" said Luna "Oh my gosh Lincoln!" said Jordan, Lincoln hugged them in return "I'm fine guys" replied Lincoln

Dana smiled and got up "Glad you're safe kid" said Dana, they broke their hug and helped Lincoln back to his feet "Thanks Dana, for, well, rescuing me" replied Lincoln, he felt a little nervous from her CPR performance

"Glad to help, gotta keep the beach goers happy and safe" replied Dana "And if you guys are wondering, yes! I am a life guard, but only for this week, it's a part-time job I'm taking on" said Dana to Lori and Leni

Lori and Leni smiled "Thanks Dana for saving our little bro" said Lori "Totes" said Leni, then Dana was curious "Lincoln, how did you get unconscious like that?" asked Dana

Lincoln sorta remembered "All I remember was looking under the water to see the life living there, then I felt this foot hitting me and then everything went black after that" replied Lincoln

All of the loud sisters and Jordan looked to Lynn, who was nervously laughing, Dana knew something was wrong and she was behind it "Okay kid, what did you do?" asked Dana

Lynn sighed in defeat "I may have accidently kicked Lincoln when he was underwater when I challenged Luan to a swimming contest" said Lynn

"No, this one was on me, if I hadn't gone underwater none of it would have happened" Lincoln confessed

"No Lincoln, this was my fault, I let my competitive side take over, again, so don't try to make it your to blame, you were just having fun" said Lynn, Lincoln didn't know what else to say

"I'm gonna have to tell my superior about this" said Dana "you mean the Rock?" asked Luna "That's the one" replied Dana, she then went off to look for him

Lincoln wasn't quite happy for what Lynn was trying to do, but Lynn knew one thing, The Great One was right about her being too competitive, and she was ready to accept whatever punishment was given to her, she needed to change her attitude before it could end up hurting someone else in the family

**This was unexpected, let's see what will happen in the next chapter, please review and tell me what you think**


	32. chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

(Loud Beach House)

"What were you thinking Lynn?!" yelled Rita "You're lucky the life guard saved him!" said Lynn Sr, the other sisters were just watching from outside of the beach house living room, Lincoln was standing next to Luna, who was putting her hand on his shoulder

Lynn was sitting on the couch with both parents scolding her

"I'm sorry, I …. I was just ….. " Lynn started stuttering, she had no clue what else to say

"You were being over competitive as usual, and dragging Luan into it as well" said Rita, Luan just rubbed her arm in nervousness

"And we know Lincoln wants to take the blame, but he was having fun, you were just being you're usual sporty self" said Lynn Sr.

"We can tolerate that back home or when you're at one of your games, but on a vacation, that's going too far" said Rita, Lynn Jr just looks down in sadness

The two loud parents were now calming down, they could see in their daughter's eyes she was already feeling guilt and regret

"We talked to the life guard earlier, and we decided that you're punishment will be spending a whole day tomorrow indoors" said Lynn Sr

"Which means you can't go to the beach tomorrow with your other siblings, are we clear" said Rita

"Yes mom" replied LJ in sadness, the other's kinda felt bad for her, even Luna

Rita looked outside and noticed that the sun was getting low "Well, me and you're father will be making dinner, you kids go to your rooms and wait till we call you" said Rita "Yes mom" they all replied

"Leni please take your little sister" said Lynn Sr as he hands Leni Lily "Okay dad" replied Leni, she takes Lily and heads upstairs with the others. Lynn Jr also heads upstairs looking miserable

When she arrives at the hallway she is greeted by Lincoln "Hey Lynn" said Lincoln. Lynn looks at him with sadness "Hey bro, I …. I'm sorry I almost got you killed" said Lynn Jr

Lincoln noticed how upset she looked, he walked towards her and hugged Lynn, Lynn was surprised by this and hugged him back "I know Lynn, I'm not angry at you, but even though I didn't get blamed, I still feel like it was all my fault" said Lincoln

They break the hug afterwards "You were just having fun, I was just-" "Being your usual Lynn-sanity self?" asked Lincoln, they both chuckled a bit "Yeah, my Lynn-sanity self" said Lynn

"Well, I know you can't go outside tomorrow and enjoy the beach, but at least you can watch the sports channel on TV" said Lincoln

"Yeah, I guess I can, and I can still exercise indoors, I just have to not break anything" replied Lynn "Well, I should get back to the room" said Lynn

"Me too" replied Lincoln, they both parted ways and went off to the room they shared with the rest of their sisters

They were later called down for dinner, which was "Fried fish with soy sauce" said Lynn Sr, they all enjoyed the food he made and later went off to bed, they decided to hit the hay early after what nearly went wrong today

At Luna and Lincoln's shared beach room, Lincoln was busy chatting with Jordan "So she's staying indoors for the rest of the day?" said Jordan

"Yeah, pretty much, I mean she did almost killed me, but it was also my fault" said Lincoln

"Don't push yourself too hard on this, she already feels bad and I guess I can forgive her too" replied Jordan, then she starts to yawn

"Well, someone looks like a sleepy puppy" said Lincoln, Jordan giggles at his remark "Keep that up and I might just call you a kitten" replied Jordan

The two of them laughed, said their good nights and hang up, Luna got out of the bathroom and noticed that Lincoln was already fast asleep, she smiled and also went to her bed and went to sleep as well

(Following day)

The Louds (minus Lynn Jr) were back at the beach again, Lincoln, Jordan, Luan and Luna were playing volleyball, Rita was watching over Lily who was messing around with the sand, Lisa decided to take a break and lay down under an umbrella, Lori and Leni were taking selfies by the sea side and Lola, Lana and Lucy were burying their father in the sand

Lincoln was about to score one for the team, until he hears something loud from the distance, this causes him to miss and the ball hits his face

Lincoln lands onto the ground back first "Lincoln!" yelled Luna, Luan and Jordan

They rushed towards him, Luna removed the volley ball from his face, Lincoln slowly gets up "I'm okay, no damage done" replied Lincoln

"Sorry Linc, guess I was over volleying too much!" said Luan with a laugh "Seriously dude?!" said Luna in annoyance

"No it as me, I was distracted" replied Lincoln, they looked at him confused "Distracted by what?" asked Luna

Lincoln looks to where the noise came from and is wide eyed, they also look at what he sees "Oh boy" said Luna

Lisa slowly gets up and sees a cluster of dark clouds from the ocean horizon "It appears there is an incoming storm" said Lisa

All the louds see this as well "You girls might wanna dig me out!" said Lynn Sr in panic, Lucy, Lana and Lola started shoveling they're dad out of the sand

The Life guards (the rock and Dana) also see the clouds "This can't be good" said the Rock, he blows his whistle, as well as Dana "Alright! Everyone off the beach and inside!"

Everybody sees what he was looking at and they immediately scramble back to their respective beach houses

Rita along with Lori and Leni pack up their beach stuff and head back inside with Lily as well, Lynn Jr sees this from the glass slide doors and immediately opens them "come on guys!" called out Lynn

Lincoln, Luna, Luan and Lisa follow as well, Jordan heads to her beach house, her parents were already inside

The Rock and Dana check to see if everyone was getting indoors, they then spot three kids trying to dig someone out "Classic bury the guy in the sand thing" said Dana, they both race to the scene as the clouds get closer

"Why did we bury you so deep?!" said Lana "My arms are getting tired!" complained Lola "This must be what a zombie feels like when trying to claw out of his grave!" replied Lucy "Less talking more un-burying!" said Lynn Sr

Then the two life guards arrive and help dig him out and finally Lynn Sr was free "Freedom!" said Lynn Sr "Alright kids let's go!" the other younger louds followed

"Alright, that seems to be everyone" said Dana "Let's get back into the office" said the Rock

(Inside the Loud Beach House)

Lori looks out the window and sees the rain pouring down outside "Well, there goes our beach day" said Lori in annoyance

"Now what do we do?" asked Lana "And we were just having fun!" complained Lola

Lisa then looks outside, then back to her notes "Fear not everyone, this is not actually a storm, but merely just a large passing rain cloud, it will be out of the beach's perimeter, in about …… tomorrow" said Lisa

"Boo!" yelled everyone Luan threw a pillow at Lisa "That was not necessary" said Lisa

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going upstairs to listen to my tunes" said Luna

"I'm gonna see if Jordan is doing fine" said Lincoln

Rita notices Lily yawning "Looks like Lily needs her nap" said Rita as she heads upstairs

"I'll be cooking lunch" replied Lynn Sr "I'm gonna get changed and then see if bobby is available" said Lori

"Same here, but I'm gonna check on my friends actually" replied Leni

"The TV is still working" said Luan "TV time it is then" said Lynn Jr, Lola and Lana joined them as well

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in the vents, writing a poem about this gloomy day" said Lucy

"I will be checking the status of this weather in my shared quarters" said Lisa

They all went to do their own thing, while the rain hurdles down, ruining a very good beach day

(Lincoln/Luna room)

"So, you feeling bored?" asked Lincoln

"You have no idea" replied Jordan "Wish we could spend some more time together though" said Jordan

"Same here, it just had to rain!" complained Lincoln "At least we're all dry" replied Jordan

"We could've still been wet if we were in the water" teased Lincoln, Jordan giggles "True"

Afterwards Lincoln and Luna went downstairs to join the others and eat lunch, soon later after that, they all went back to doing their own thing

Then the power goes out "Oh come on!" "Are you kidding me?!" "Seriously dude!" "Well, that's lights out for ya!" "Literally!" "Oh no! I'm blind!" "No you're not Leni!" "And I was watching football!"

"I'll go check on Lily" said Rita "I'll go see if there are any candles" said Lynn Sr

"Alright everyone, let's do a name check to see if everyone's here" said Lori

"Let's see Lincoln, Luna, Leni, Luan, Lana, Lola, Lynn …. Where's Lisa?" said Lori

"You forgot me" said Lucy, they all got startled by Lucy's sudden appearance "Oh yeah, Lucy too" said Lori

All of a sudden Lisa comes down "Nobody panic, I believe I know what the problem is" said Lisa

"Really, what?" asked Lynn Jr "As I was observing the rain from the window, I noticed a tree branch that was slightly dangling from the edge of the tree itself" said Lisa

"I decided to just see where it was going, then all of a sudden, my theory was true and it hit an electric post" replied Lisa, they were all shocked at this

"Well, that's just great, they probably won't be able to fix it until this rain wears out!" complained Lori, the others groaned in annoyance, but Lisa wasn't

"Actually the branch was snagged to the electric line, it has not damaged anything, if the branch were to loosen from the wires, perhaps the power in all of the beach houses would return" said Lisa

They all were shocked at Lisa's solution "So, if we knock it off the electric lines, the power will be back?" asked Lincoln "Precisely" replied Lisa

They all smiled "Alright guys, upstairs sibling meeting now!" said Lori

(Lori, Leni and Lynn's shared room)

"Okay guys, mom and dad are downstairs distracted by Lily, now does anyone have a plan on how to bring the power back on?" asked Lori

They all were thinking of any ideas "Maybe we can get a lot of metal hangars and poke it from the window" said Lana "And get shocked by the electricity! Way harsh dude" replied Luna

"Maybe we could make a lot of umbrellas and fly there and then loosen the branch" suggested Lola "Sorry to say this sis, but that idea might just blow us all away! Hahaha! Get it! But seriously that's a bad idea" said Luan

"What if we just call someone to go out there and fix it" Leni suggested to everyone, they all looked at her with confusion "I don't think anyone wants to go outside and fix the problem" said Lynn Jr

"Especially with the weather condition, the person might get extremely harmed from trying to repair the damage" said Lisa

Soon they all started arguing over what plan they should use, Lori then sees Lincoln looking out the window thinking, but she also notices how his pupils were moving back and forth outside

"Lincoln? Are you okay?" asked Lori, the others also see this "Linc?" "Dude?" "Bro?" "Linky?" "Earth to Lincoln?!" "I guess you don't need a power line to stun him!" "Is there a ghost outside?"

Lisa stands by his side and looks at the snagged branch "You have a plan don't you?" asked Lisa

"I do, but it's not gonna be easy, we need the help of someone first" said Lincoln

They all now that he is the man-with-the-plan, so they all nodded "What's the plan Lincoln?" asked Luna

"Alright guys gather around" said Lincoln, they all listened in on his plan

(An hour later)

Lincoln looks outside with determination in his eyes "Hope this works" said Lincoln, Luna stands next to him "It's gonna work bro!" replied Luna

Lincoln grabs his phone "You ready?" asked Lincoln "Ready as I'll ever be!" replied Jordan

Jordan was in her room, with a rubber ball, she stands by at her window, ready to throw it

"Is everyone else in position?" asked Lincoln through a walkie talkie

"Affirmative!" said Lisa with binoculars "Ready bro!" replied Lynn Jr with Lori and Leni "Here Linc" replied Lucy with Lola and Lana

"As if we weren't!" replied Luan "I'm here, just give the word!" replied Dana from the Life guard's office, luckily her superior (the Rock) was at the basement checking the generator

Lincoln looked at the wind current, it then changes "Now!"

Jordan opens her window and throws the rubber ball out the room, it gets blow off by the wind

The ball heads for the Loud Beach house, Luan opens the window and passes it out the other window, but the ball flies into a vanzilla, it bounces off the roof and heads back to the house

Lucy sees the ball coming "Now" said Lucy. Lana and Lola release the sling shot and a large sea shell (from Lisa) hits the ball (not the sharp part) and it flies into the air

The ball flies back towards the house, Lisa spots it "Lori, Leni incoming!" yelled Lisa

They open the window and Lynn punches the ball with her boxing glove (she packed that?!) and it flies towards the life guard office

Dana sees this and opens both windows, the ball enters and starts ricocheting everywhere, then it exits through the other window and with great precision, Hits the tree branch

The branch then starts to sway back and forth "Come on, Come on!" said Lincoln with nervousness

And the branch falls onto the ground, the wires start to spark, and all of the beach house lights, even the ones in the life guard's office come back on

"Hey the powers back on" said Lynn Sr, Lily giggles, they then hear their kids cheering "Guess their happy" replied Rita

Dana also cheers through her phone and Jordan as well

The sisters gather to Lincoln and give him a group hug "You did it Linky" said Leni

"No, we did it guys!" replied Lincoln "But it was your plan bro!" said Luna "If it wasn't for you, we all could've been boreded out" said Dana through Leni's phone

"That's my BF right there" said Jordan through Lincoln's phone "smart thinking bro" replied Lori

"Your plan was fully accomplished Lincoln, I must say, I am truly impressed by your intellect, perhaps you are the second smartest person in the family, bravo" said Lisa

"Thanks Lisa, I think" replied Lincoln "I don't know about you guys, but I've got a football game to watch" said Lynn, she then races down stairs to the living room

The others went back to doing their own thing, thanks to Lincoln's plan, their indoor moment at the beach wasn't boring

Lincoln proceeded to have his chat with Jordan "How did you plan this?" asked Jordan

"Simple, I know that you have a dodge ball that could deflect the effects of the power line, and can bounce off of objects, even though it was slightly light" said Lincoln

"I saw the Life Guard's office was neighboring the power problem, I'm surprised the Rock didn't notice this, and I sued whatever skills my sisters have and their team work tactics" replied Lincoln

"Wow! And I though Lisa was the smart one, or Lynn was the most sporty calculating type!" said Jordan, the two of them laugh as they continue their talk, hoping that tomorrow, they can enjoy the sunny day

**It was raining when I made this chapter, so I thought, what the heck, let's make this happen, but the power didn't go out at my place, please review and tell me what you think**


	33. chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

(Aloha Beach Resort)

Another glorious day at Aloha Beach resort, the Storm has passed and everyone is enjoying their fun in the sun, Lincoln and Jordan decide to take another nice stroll around the beach hand-in-hand

While the others were doing their own thing at either the beach house, by the bar or on the sandy beaches, let's see where's everyone

Lori, Leni and Lynn Sr. are at the bar enjoying some fruit drinks

Luna and Luan are on the beach watching over Lana and Lola

Rita is indoors with Lisa, Lynn Jr and Lily, while Lucy is in the vents

Jordan's parents are enjoying their time indoors as well

Now you might think Lynn Jr is still grounded, well she's not anymore, she's staying indoors because her favorite team was on TV and she did not want to miss the game, she's even using her phone to video chat with Margo who is also watching the same thing back in Royal Woods

Now back to Lincoln and Jordan, they both are just enjoying their time strolling along the sandy ground, until Lincoln hears someone calling his name "Lincoln? Lincoln Loud?"

They turn to the beach benches to see Ms. Dimartino and Hugh "Oh, Hello Ms. Dimartino, Hi Hugh" greeted Lincoln, him and Jordan approach the couple

"It's good to see you again Lincoln, last time we saw each other was when your sisters and father went all out on me" replied Hugh

Lincoln chuckled at that memory "Yeah, I remember that one" said Lincoln

"Also my dear, you do not have to keep calling me Ms. Dimartino, my full name is Sirena Dimartino" said Sirena

"Oh, well okay then, but you are technically my substitute teacher, so old habits die hard" replied Lincoln

Dimartino giggles at his gesture "We are not at school Lincoln" said Sirena, then she noticed Jordan "Also my dear, I would like to thank you for helping me and Hugh become a couple"

Jordan turns wide eyed at this, Lincoln gets confused by this and looks at Jordan "Jordan, what is she talking about?" asked Lincoln

"I …… Uh …….how did you know it was me?!" asked Jordan

"My dear, when I was the substitute teacher, I was able to recognize everyone's hand writing, especially yours" said Sirena

Lincoln looked between them "Alright my love, explain" said Lincoln with his arms crossed

Jordan sighed "I wanted you to stop going all puppy love on Ms. Dimartino, so I had a plan to hook her up with someone else, and thanks to Kat, who found Hugh's picture online, it worked" replied Jordan

Lincoln was shocked, she did all that to save him from being turned into a love struck zombie and she had it well planned out "Whoa, and I thought I was the man-with-the-plan" said Lincoln

"Well, you did the right thing, now most girls out there won't go after me, their usually sad or depressed when they see me" said Hugh

"And some of the guys and young boys I run into get awkward and pass by me, most of them look like they are about to cry" replied Sirena

They all laughed a little bit "You should've seen my friends, when they heard you were dating our substitute teacher, they were wandering the halls like zombies" said Jordan

"Or seeing my guy friends look like they haven't slept, but on the plus side they can focus on their school work again" said Lincoln

Hugh and Dimartino also laugh "Well, that's what we get for being cursed with these looks" said Hugh as he looks at Dimartino

"That is so true my love" replied Dimartino, they then kiss, Lincoln and Jordan just awe at the two "I can only imagine us being like that" said Jordan "Me too beautiful, me too" replied Lincoln

The two break the kiss "How are your sisters by the way? They still miss me I guess" said Hugh with sarcasm

"Well, some of them do, but Luna's trying her best, all she has to do is think about Sam, and Lori has her boyfriend Bobby" replied Lincoln

"Bobby? You mean Roberto Santiago? He was my student when I was substituting at Royal Woods High School, he was really fond of me" said Dimartino

"Yeah, Lori told me that was before he had a girlfriend" replied Lincoln "You must've had a lot of boys fawning over you back then huh?" asked Jordan

"Indeed I did, but I was only there to teach them, not to distract them" replied Dimartino

They spent the whole time chatting about what they were doing before summer vacation started, they even tell Hugh and Sirena on how they became a couple "that is so sweet" said Sirena "Jolly good man!" replied Hugh

(Minutes later)

Lincoln and Jordan return to their peaceful stroll along the beach, they were headed back to the beach houses, but then they see the Life Guard (The Rock) nailing a flyer to a post

"Hey there Mr. Rock, what's that?" asked Lincoln and Jordan

He turns to them "Oh this, we're gonna have a Luau tomorrow night, it's gonna be awesome, dancing, music, food and some fiery entertainment!" replied the Rock

"Well, tomorrow is our last day here at the resort, before we head back home to Royal Woods" replied Lincoln

"Well, that's a good timing, having a Luau before you guys leave" said the Rock "Awesome!" said Lincoln and Jordan

"Oh and also, I heard from Dana about what you guys did with the storm yesterday and restoring the power, she showed it to me on one of our surveillance cameras outside" said the Rock

Both kids looked nervous "We're not in trouble are we?" asked Jordan

The Rock laughed a bit "the opposite actually, you and your sisters did good, but if I heard correctly you planned the whole thing and you're called the man-with-the-plan, am I right?" asked the Rock

"Yeah, it is true" replied Lincoln

"Well then, here you go" the Rock hands them two free passes for a day in the resort spa "Wait what?!" asked Lincoln and Jordan

"Consider this as a thank you for helping bring the power back on and I won't tell your parents, it's gonna be our little secret" said the Rock

The two kid's then hug the Rock's legs "Thank you Mr. Rock sir!" they both said in unison and cheer

The Rock smiles "alright then, I gotta go and post the rest of these up, Dana's getting a break today" said the Rock

But before he left, Lincoln called onto him "Wait! What about my sisters, they also had a part to play in the plan as well" said Lincoln with confusion

"Sadly, I only had two passes for the spa, but maybe I'll find another way to reward them at the Luau tomorrow, catch you later kids" replied the Rock, he then hops onto the golf cart and drives off

Lincoln and Jordan look at their passes, then to each other "You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Lincoln "Oh definitely!" replied Jordan "Spa time!" they both cheered

Lincoln and Jordan headed back to their beach houses, they needed to make sure that their families don't know about the free Spa passes

Lincoln was inside his shared room and finds his swimming trunks, as he is about to leave Luna enters the room

"Oh hey there little bro, going swimming?" asked Luna, Lincoln didn't really want to lie to Luna, so he decided to tell her, next to Lucy, she was one of the sisters he can trust

"To be honest Luna. Jordan and I are headed to the spa" replied Lincoln, then he brought out the passes

"You see, the life guard heard about what we all did when the power went out, so as a reward he gave me and Jordan two free passes for one day at the resort Spa" said Lincoln "I wanted to lie to you, but I thought maybe I could trust you not to tell this to the others" said Lincoln

Luna could see that Lincoln was serious, if the others found out, they would try to tale the passes for themselves

"It's okay little brother, go have fun at the spa with your girl" replied Luna, Lincoln then hugs her "Thanks sis, and I asked the Rock, about you guys getting something as well, he said that you guys are gonna get it at the Luau tomorrow night" said Lincoln

This was a shocker for Luna "Whoa! A Luau tomorrow night?"

"Yup and it is gonna be our last day tomorrow, so, why not" said Lincoln, Luna returns the hug "You are just too cool of a cat Lincoln" said Luna

They then release the hug and Lincoln heads out to meet up with Jordan at the Spa "Tomorrow's gonna be awesome!" said Luna to herself, she then went to tune her ukulele

(Aloha beach Spa)

Jordan waits outside the building, then she sees Lincoln coming with his own towel "You sure took your time" smiled Jordan

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I told Luna where we were going, and don't worry we can trust her" said Lincoln "Of course, now come on!" said Jordan

They both headed inside and presented the passes to the employee on the front desk "Okay then, one problem though, the mud bathing, sauna's and massages are booked, but the hot tubs aren't" said the employee

"Cool, we'll take that" said Lincoln "And just so you should know, it's mixed bathing week" said the employee "mixed bathing week" asked Lincoln as he and Jordan walk towards the hot tubs

"Well, at least we can enjoy each other's company there" replied Jordan as she kisses his cheek

They then see a sign outside one of the open door saunas "Look, it says warning, because of a technical difficulty, the sauna has spread a massive layer of steam, making the path ahead foggy, please take a flashlight and proceed if you wish to" said Lincoln

Lincoln looks to Jordan "You still wanna go?" asked Lincoln "Well, we already gave the man the free passes, we can't turn back now and plus with steam in the hot tub area, it'll be more relaxing" replied Jordan

Lincoln smiled at her daring nature "Okay then" they both grabbed a flashlight and proceeded forward, they then made it to a room that had a sigh "Hot Tubs" the two of them smiled and entered, they went into the changing room and changed into their bathing suits, after changing they proceeded into one of the hot tubs

"Oh yea! This is so relaxing" said Lincoln "Totally!" replied Jordan as she leans onto his shoulder

Suddenly they see the water of the large hot tub make small waves, they both look into the direction it was making them

Soon enough some of the mist disappears, revealing they were not alone in the large hot tub "Hey guys" greeted Carol

"Carol?" said Lincoln, but he also sees Becky and Dana as well, luckily they were in their bathing suits as well "Let me guess, my superior gave you guys the reward of two free spa passes?" asked Dana

"Yeah, he did" replied Jordan "This isn't awkward for you guys is it?" asked Jordan

"Not at all, it's nice to have some other friendly company here" said Carol "Also we wanted to talk to you Lincoln" said Becky

This shocked both kids "M-Me?" asked Lincoln "Yeah, about the amazing voice you had when you were singing in school!" said Carol "You were just so amazing that day" said Becky "Who knew you had musical talent like your sister Luna" said Dana

"And the fact that the song was meant for Jordan! Was so romantic!" said carol with glee

Lincoln blushed a bit "Thanks guys, I'm surprised that everyone in the high school saw it as well" said Lincoln

"Are you kidding? It's not just the high school! Middle school, Beaverton, Hazeltucky and Detroit as well" said Dana "I even heard our music teacher wanting to meet you someday" said Becky

Jordan was astonished that her boyfriend got the attention of a lot of people and places "Looks like you're already famous" said Jordan as she kisses Lincoln's cheek

"Guess I am" said Lincoln "but I don't want to be famous alone" Lincoln kisses her hand "oh Lincoln!" Jordan giggles at his gentleman gesture and blushes

The teenage girls just couldn't help but Awe at their young love

Suddenly Jordan had an idea, just for fun "Tell me Lincoln, who do you think is the prettiest here?" asked Jordan with a sly grin

"Well, obviously, the one girl I came here with" replied Lincoln, Jordan realized she wasn't specific

"Okay, let me rephrase that, who among the teenage girls here, do you think is the prettiest? And be honest, and no I won't be jealous, just curious" asked Jordan

"Ooooooh!" from Carol, Dana and Becky, Lincoln blushes after hearing Jordan's question, he looks at each teenage girl in the hot tub with them, then he looks back to Jordan "you want me to be honest with you?" asked Lincoln, Jordan nods in response

"And you won't be jealous?" asked Lincoln "No I won't, I'm just curious is all" said Jordan

Well, she wants him to be honest, then he'll bring out a lifelong honesty that he's been holding in since he first saw Lori's friends and former enemy

"Okay then, when I first saw Dana, it was during the time we thought that Bobby was cheating on Lori, and I thought you were kinda cute and from you're smile very fun to be around" said Lincoln, this made Dana blush a bit

"Becky I thought that you were just one of those mean teenage girls, like in movies, but then I saw that you're just a kind person who happens to be a big ace savvy fan as I am, along with Chaz and Joey, you are kinda pretty, you make that red hair look awesome" said Lincoln "thank you Lincoln" replied Becky

Then he turned to Carol Pingrey, he took a deep breathe

"And Carol, when I heard that you were the one person Lori dislikes, I thought you were a bad person as well, but then I looked you up and I …… kinda …….. Had a ….. Crush on you" said Lincoln as he looks away blushing

The whole room went silent after that "What?" asked Carol, even Jordan was shocked "I'm sorry Jordan, you were still my lifelong crush at that time and I never forgot about it, it's just, you can say, I'm kinda like Clyde" said Lincoln. The others were a bit confused "Clyde?" asked Dana

"Clyde is one of Lincoln's friends, he has a major crush on Lori" said Jordan, Carol was still shocked about this revelation

But she knew that Lincoln was just a kid and he didn't know any better, until he found his true lover

"That's really sweet of you Lincoln, I'm actually quite flattered by this" replied Carol "And surprised"

"What can I say, you were kinda pretty" replied Lincoln as he blushes wildly, Jordan just giggles at this and then gets an idea, she looks at Carol and then whispers something to her

Carol smiles and agrees, Lincoln turns back to face them only to be kissed on the cheek by none other than Carol Pingrey

Lincoln blushes madly and looks at the blonde teenager "Consider that as a thank you for thinking of me like that" said carol "And I do hope we can all be friends with you, without making things awkward" said Carol

Lincoln stops blushing and smiles "Yeah, sure" replied Lincoln, they all shared some laughs and some good stories

(Minutes later)

Lincoln and Jordan exit the spa building, along with Carol, Dana and Becky "It was nice getting to know you guys" said Lincoln "Same here little loud" replied Carol

"I should be heading back to see if my superior needs help in planning the Luau tomorrow" said Dana "Me and Becky will be heading back to our place" said Carol "See you two tomorrow?" asked Becky

"Definitely" replied both Lincoln and Jordan, they said their goodbyes to the teens and went off to their respective beach houses

"So, you had a crush on Carol Pingrey?" teased Jordan as she skips along with Lincoln

Lincoln chuckles "That was a long time ago, and besides, I've got you, the most beautiful girlfriend I could ever ask for" said Lincoln

Jordan giggles at his romantic words "You're acting like a real Casa nova!" said Jordan. They then both walked together back to the beach houses hand-in-hand, waiting for what comes on their last day tomorrow

**The Last part of this beach summer is coming, and what amazing things will happened at the Luau, please review**

**The Spa idea was inspired from the story Gal Pals by Alexpv22**


	34. chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

(Aloha Beach Resort, Loud Beach House)

The Louds start packing their bags for their leave on the following day, well, they're not packing everything into their bags, Lincoln already loads his bags with some of his used clothes and some of his comics

"This is it, our last day here at Aloha Beach resort" said Lincoln "You said it dude" replied Luna, who also puts her used clothing into her traveling bag

"So, you gonna spend some time with your girl today?" asked Luna "Actually, I was planning on spending some quality gamily time today, Jordan said she was gonna do the same thing, she's probably with her parents talking about what they should do today" replied Lincoln

Luna was a bit stunned by this, but she smiles "Awesome little bro, now come on, the sandy shores await!" said Luna, they both head out to spend the last day with the rest of the fam

Outside Lori was talking to Bobby on her phone while sitting an getting a tan

Leni was in the water with Luan and Lynn splashing around

Lucy was once again, floating, on the water, this is getting creepy

Lisa was doing one last search on the shallow areas for any new specimens

Luna and Lincoln are just relaxing under the umbrellas without a worry in the world

Lana and Lola were building sand castles

And Lynn Sr and Rita are on the beach chairs enjoying each other's company, oh and Lily is playing with a beach ball next to Lincoln

Suddenly Lincoln hears Lana "Hey Lincoln! You wanna build a castle with me and Lola?!" yelled Lana

Lincoln sat up and smiled, he then turned to Luna "You go ahead bro, I'll watch over Lily" said Luna

And with that Lincoln joins the twins in making sand castles "I have a better idea!" said Lola

"Let's have a sand castle building contest! To see who has the prettiest and greatest sand castle" said Lola "You're on!" replied Lincoln and Lana

The three of them started gathering buckets of sand and water and molding their own miniature sand structures, Lincoln used his phone to time them, to make it a real challenge

Soon 20 minutes were out "Okay guys, let's see what we built!" said Lincoln

Lola showed her castle looked like one of her dollhouses, only with towers and lots and lots of sea shells and was close to her height

Lana's sand castle was a bit spiky (not really spiky), had a moat with a crab in it and was mostly like, a giant muddy dome like house, and was a few inches taller than Lola's

But then they looked at Lincoln's, which made their jaws drop, it looked exactly like their house, from the front yard to the backyard, they noticed small stick figures that looked like them, doing their own chaotic thing, and to top it all off, Lincoln's Sand Loud House was the same size as Lucy

"Whoa! Lincoln!" said Lana with amazement "It may not be a sand castle, but it looks good" replied Lola

"Thanks guys, so, who do you think won?" asked Lincoln, the twins both agreed "You did!" they answered

"Really? I mean it's not a castle" said Lincoln "Yeah, but it looks like home" replied Lana "Yeah, and it looks nice seeing it here, on our last day" said Lola

Lincoln was touched by their words "Come here you two" Lincoln and the twins hug it out, after their hug, Lincoln lets them play with the sand loud house, and decides to take a swim in the water

As Lincoln swims he notices a crab like creature underwater, feeling curious he grabs it and brings it ashore "Hey Lisa, any idea what this thing is?" asked Lincoln as he heads to Lisa's location on the beach

Lisa approaches Lincoln and looks at the shelled creature "What you have there is a horseshoe crab, which could only mean that they will be coming ashore this time of year and possibly lay their eggs" replied Lisa

"Cool, I guess you can observe this guy, just don't forget to send him back into the water" replied Lincoln "Duly noted male sibling" replied Lisa

Lincoln continues his nice swim, when all of a sudden he sees something in the distance "Hey guys! Look!" yelled Lincoln

The other louds see what he was talking about and they were amazed to see a humpback whale breaching form the distant waters, but all of a sudden other whales join in breaching as well

"Whoa dude!" "That is so cool!" "Humpback whales breaching! Now this is worth the study!" "Like, they're so big!" "I'm literally recording this!" "They look like giant ghosts of the sea with their moaning sounds" "Awesome! Whales!" "Now this is a breaching moment!" "Poo-Poo!"

The family watches as the large aquatic animals continue breaching, other beach goers see this as well and take pictures and video cord the event

Suddenly Lincoln's phone vibrates, he sees it was a text from Jordan

Jordan: Me and my parents are at the light house! Are you guys seeing the whales!

Lincoln: We are, it's awesome!

Jordan: My mom is recording it on her camera!

Lincoln: Lori's doing the same, only to her phone

Jordan: I gotta get back with the rest of the tour, see you tonight at the Luau handsome!

Lincoln: Looking forward to seeing you again beautiful!

Lincoln puts his phone away and continues watching the whales with his family

After the whales have left, everyone returns to their usual thing, while Lincoln relaxes in the water just floating there, he notices Leni, sneaking up on something

Lincoln swims up right and sees what Leni was doing, Leni was slowly sneaking up on a sea gull sitting on a rock, but this wasn't an ordinary sea gull

This was the same sea gull that took Leni's top from their first day in Aloha beach resort, Lincoln knew Leni was gonna get revenge on the bird

Lincoln stays silent and watches as Leni slowly creeps up on it, just then the bird stands up and turns around and looks at Leni, Leni stops in place and looks nervous

The sea gull starts squawking at her in anger and flies towards her, Lincoln sees this and helps Leni fight off the sea gull "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" yelled Leni

Then Lincoln sees why it was attacking her, the sea gull was going for her top again "Oh no you don't!" said Lincoln

Lincoln lunges forward and grabs the bird by its feet, Leni stumbles back a bit but doesn't fall and she sees Lincoln holding the bird by its legs "Leni! Get it!" yelled Lincoln as he struggles

Leni understands what he meant and grabs her top form the gull's mouth, Lincoln then let's go of the bird and it flies away "Yeah! You better fly off!" yelled Lincoln

"Well, you got your top back Leni" said Lincoln, but before he could say anything else, he gets caught off guard by Leni hugging him

"Thank you Linky! You helped me get the top of my bathing suit back!" said Leni as she continues to squeeze her brother "No ….. Problem Leni! Can you let me go please?!" said Lincoln

Leni let's go of her brother and kisses his cheek, Lincoln just smiles "I'm gonna go and put this away, be back soon Linky!" said Leni as she heads back to the beach house

Lincoln returns back to swimming, until he gets splashed by water, he turns around to see it was Lynn and Luan "having a splash Lincoln?!" asked Luan as she jokes around

Lincoln shows a competitive grin "Oh! It's on!" they all enjoy their splash fight until they get splashed by something from behind, they look around but see nothing, they then get splashed again

"Okay who's there?" asked Lynn. Lincoln, Luan and Lynn, are now back to back with each other, suddenly they feel the water bubble beneath them and they all back away and look at the center between all three of them

The water starts to show some bubbles, and then a splash is made and surfacing was Lucy "Got you guys!" said Lucy with a smile, all three of them get startled and stumble into the water

They surface again and see Lucy laughing (sort of), they also smile and look at her "Splash fight!" yelled Lynn, all four loud kids enjoy their splash fight

After the splash barrage Lynn Jr and Luan head back to the beach house, Lucy heads for the twins to see if they want to bury her in the sand and Lincoln heads back to the blankets to relax

"Hey bro, over here" Lincoln turns to see the one calling was Lori "Take a seat Lincoln" replied Lori as she motions him to sit onto the other beach chair

Lincoln felt suspicious at first, but then he decided "Sure why not" he sits onto the beach chair and puts on some shades

Suddenly Lori moves her beach chair closer to his, Lori wraps her arm around him and pulls out her phone "What are you doing?" asked Lincoln

Lori puts stretches her arm in front of her and Lincoln "Selfie moment!" replied Lori, Lincoln smiles and just goes with it

After like, ten selfies Lori goes back to her phone, Lincoln lowers his shades "What was this about Lori?" asked Lincoln

"Can't I have a selfie moment with my little brother?" said Lori "And besides, this is our last day here at the beach resort, so we might as well make it more memorable" replied Loir

Lincoln smiled at this, Lori wasn't one of the siblings to show her kind side towards the others, but this moment felt nice "Alright Lincoln, now help me pick which one of these selfies I should post" said Lori as she shows Lincoln her phone

They both spend their time posting only 6 selfie images, suddenly Leni approaches "You guys taking pictures?" asked Leni "Can I join?" said Leni with excitement

"Sure! Let's do this thing!" replied Lincoln, they spend the next ten minutes taking selfies of each other as a group

After selfies and posting Lincoln heads back to the blankets to find Luna was tuning her guitar, but Lily was nowhere in the area "Where's Lily?" asked Lincoln

"Mom and Pops took her back inside for her nap and to make lunch" replied Luna "You wanna jam some tunes?" asked Luna

Lincoln smiled "Yeah" he grabs a ukulele (Luna brought two of them) and starts performing small catchy tunes with his rocking big sister

Later they all enjoyed Lynn Sr's fried shrimp sandwiches, after that they all went to the souvenir shop to look for some easy to buy mementos

Suddenly Lincoln bumps into Leni, who's just standing there and blushing "Leni?" asked Lincoln, but he gets no response from his sister, he looks at what she was staring at

"Oh, it's Hugh" said Lincoln, the other sisters and their father hear this "What?!" they all run towards Lincoln and Leni and jaws drop when they see the handsome British man

"Oh! It's Hugh, I wonder if he might want to talk British and hang out!" said Lynn Sr, Lincoln looks at his dad and realizes something "I guess you didn't know" said Lincoln, hearing this Lynn Sr became confused "Know what?"

Then they see Sirena Dimartino coming from behind and showing Hugh the matching necklaces she found, they both chat and laugh a bit, then they kiss, which shocks the girls and Lynn Sr (the girls still remember that Hugh was now taken, they just feel sad that he was taken)

"He has a lady in his life" said Lincoln to Lynn Sr "i…… I did not see that one coming" replied Lynn Sr "Yeah, so we should leave them alone" said Lincoln

All the louds sitters and their dad sigh in defeat and go off looking around, Lincoln notices the normal expression on Luna's face "Just think about Sam sis" said Lincoln "I know Linc, and I am, I'm way over Hugh!" replied Luna, then she realized "I just made a pun didn't I?" asked Luna "That's my thing Lunes!" said Luan from behind

(Night time)

Everyone heads towards the make shift stage and at the beach, the Luau was about to begin, there are tables with exotic Hawaiian food, torches instead of lights, the amazing décor, and music was being set up

The Louds arrive and look at the place "This is awesome dudes!" said Luna "I'll say" replied Lynn Jr

All of a sudden the Rock approaches them "Luna, we're gonna need you on set" this made the Louds gasp in shock "What?" said Luna

"You heard me, we need someone on music!" said the Rock, Luna smiles, she then looks to her family, who nod at her "Woohoo!" cheered Luna as she headed to the music set with the Rock following

Lincoln was then caught off guard by Jordan grabbing him from behind, Lincoln counters and hugs Jordan "Glad you made it handsome" said Jordan "I'm glad I came beautiful" replied Lincoln

The Louds and Rosato's smile at this "Come on everyone, the Luau awaits!" said Lynn Sr, all of them cheer with happiness

The Luau was spectacular for the louds and rosato's Lori and Leni were able to hang out with Carol, Becky and Dana, Luan and Lucy were given a chance to show their comedy and beach poetry on stage and they were not bad at all

Lola and Lana enjoyed the desserts at the party, the parents also enjoyed the food and Lisa was given a small award for helping them find out who were the people who have been littering the resort (The Rock just gave it to her in private, he didn't want anyone else to get upset on who ratted them out), oh and Lily was there just, being herself I guess

Lincoln and Jordan enjoy dancing with each other as Luna plays some music, soon the entertainment starts with some Hula dancers, who were telling different Hawaiian stories through their way of dancing

After the Hula dancers, there was fire breathing and the one doing it was none other than the Rock "Aloha everyone! Welcome to the first annual, Aloha beach resort Luau!" said the Rock

Everyone started cheering in response "And now, for some really extreme and really hot! Entertainment!" said the Rock "But! I am not doing it alone!" said the Rock

Just then Luna plays the CD that the rock wanted her to start and a theme song starts up (cue Roman Reigns theme song) "I present to you! My relatives! The Big Dog! The Empire! And probably one of the most talented next to me! Roman Reigns!" said the Rock

Everyone turns to see Roman Reigns, wearing a traditional Hawaiian fire dancing outfit and his hair pulled back into a ponytail "Let's make some noise people!" said Roman Reigns, everyone cheers in response

Lynn was at chock by this, first the great one and now his blood relative, then another theme song comes up (cue Usos) "And my cousins! Our cousins, the masters of twin power, the wardens of the penitentiary! The Usos!" said Roman

And appearing on stage was Jimmy and Jey, the Usos, who were wearing what Roman was wearing "Woohoo! What is up Aloha beach!" yelled Jimmy, everyone cheers in response "Let's make some Uso Crazy party!" replied Jey

Now LJ's jaw dropped off her face, Lola and Lana looked at the tattooed Samoan twins "Whoa! They look the same!" said Lana "How can you actually tell them apart?" asked Lola "Maybe from they're shoes" said Leni

Then they notice that the Rock was still in his life guard outfit "Rock, why are you still dressed like that?" asked Roman "Yeah man!" said Jimmy "You gonna burn yourself in that!" said Jey

The Rock notices what he was wearing "It seems I am still in my life guard gear, I can fix that" said the Rock

He rips off his outfit revealing no shirt, but wearing the traditional Hawaiian war skirt "Now! I am ready!" said the Rock, he looks to the cheering crowd "Don't try this at home!"

All four Samoan's grab some torches and light them up, they perform incredible fire dances and breathe the fire out of their mouths, with sheer amazement everyone was left speechless

Lori, Leni, Dana, Becky and Carol record everything "This is literally awesome!" said Lori "Totes/Definitely/Agreed/Dang right!" replied Leni, Carol, Dana and Becky

Eventually the fire dance ended with a grand finale

The Rock yells fire out of his mouth and onto the torch he's holding (looks like he's yelling to a microphone)

The Usos slam their torches onto the ground, making the fire shoot upwards (just like their old pyro entrance)

And Roman Reigns puts on a fire proof glove and sets t on fire, he locks and loads and slams his fist to the stage making a ring of fire form around him (WrestleMania superman punch style!)

Everyone cheers and claps, the four Samoans take a bow and get off stage, everyone continues to enjoy the food, the Loud and Rosato parents were distracted

The four Samoans approach Lincoln and his family "Hey kid, did guys enjoy the performance" asked the Rock, they all started talking and cheering about what they did

Then The Rock, Roman and the Usos, take out some signed pictures and give them to Lynn "W-What?" said Lynn is shock, she looks at the Samoans in front of her

"Consider that, as a gift for helping in your brother's plan" said the Rock, all of the loud sisters were shocked by this

Then they remembered what they all did in the party "Guess we finally got our reward for helping our little bro" said Luna, they all looked at Lincoln in shock "You wanted us to get rewarded for helping you?" asked Lucy

"Well, me and Jordan were given free spa passes, and we met up with Carol, Dana and Becky at the Spa" replied Lincoln, Lori looked at her friends who were giggling a bit "And I thought that, you guys deserve something too, I didn't want you guys to be left out" said Lincoln

"Aww, Lincoln!" all the sisters group hugged with Lincoln, The Rock and his cousins went back to the Luau, Jordan also hugged Lincoln, he returned the hug as well, and they both shared a kiss

"This is gonna be the best night we all have here" said Lincoln "Yeah!" they all responded, they all started partying their last night at the beach resort, for soon, they're adventures back home in Royal Woods, will begin soon

**And there you have it, the last chapter to their beach fun, and come next chapter it's back to Royal Woods, Please Review and tell me what you think, and if you guys have an idea for another chapter that involves some Jordacoln, leave a review or PM me.**

**I would like to thank Hitagalic for giving me the idea for the Luau**


	35. chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

(Royal Woods, Sunday)

Lincoln is inside the room he shares with Luna, it's been 24 hours since they left Aloha beach and now the louds and the Rosato's are back home in Royal Woods, currently Lincoln is enjoying his time reading comics, then Lincoln closes his comic book and puts it away

"I think I'll go check what's on TV" Lincoln said to himself. He gets out of the room and heads downstairs, he looks around and sees that there is no one there, Lincoln smiles, he has the TV to himself and Lincoln grabs the remote, sits on the couch and turns on the TV

"Oooh! Operation Dessert storm" said Lincoln, the show was about to tell the winner, until Lynn shows up and pauses his show

"Lynn!" said Lincoln in annoyance "Not now! We just got back from our vacation and now one of Lucy's bats attacked me, and now it has a taste for my blood!" said Lynn who then shows Lincoln the bite mark

"Have you talked to Lucy about it, I'm sure the bat just-" "SQUEAK!" Lincoln and Lynn look at the chimney to see Lucy's bat (not fangs) smiling "You should run" said Lincoln, Lynn runs off somewhere with the bat in hot pursuit

Lincoln wants to watch TV, but decides to chase after Lynn and the bat

After only two minutes of chasing, Lincoln returns to the living room, he was able to catch the bat and shove it into Lucy's coffin, Lynn decided to get something to eat so she could gain her energy back

Lincoln, unpause the show, until Lola shows up and pauses it "Lana's animals stink up our room! And look what she did to one of my dolls!" said Lola who shows Lincoln the bald doll

"Yeesh! That is creepy, why would she do that?" asked Lincoln, then Lana runs in with the dolls hair under her arm pits "Woohoo! I got pit hair!" and she runs off again, with Lola chasing her

Lincoln once again goes after them "Better not let them kill each other" said Lincoln

Lincoln was able to stop the twins form strangling each other and got Lana to apologize to Lola, and to tell Lana to never shave her dolls hair again (as if Lana will keep that promise)

Lincoln returns to his show, until Leni pauses it "Lori is the worst roommate ever! Look what her big hair did to my hair clip!" said Leni, Lincoln sighs in annoyance "Look Leni, I don't really have time for this" said Lincoln

Leni notices the show he was watching "Oooh! You're watching operation Dessert Storm! Isn't it awesome that-" before she could say anything Lincoln covers her mouth "Leni! Please no spoilers!" said Lincoln, he lets her go "Sorry, I was just excited, and angry" said Leni

Lincoln knew that something was very wrong in the house, their parents aren't there because they already went off to work, so Lincoln needed to fix this, but he needed some back up

(Ten Minutes later)

Lincoln answers the door, and surprise! It was Jordan "So, you got sister troubles?" asked Jordan "More like sister roommate troubles" replied Lincoln in annoyance, Jordan kisses his cheek " and that's why I'm here" said Jordan

"You always know how to brighten my day" said Lincoln as he returns the kiss "I know, now come on! Let's go see what their issue is!" said Jordan, the two kids head upstairs to help resolve in their sister conflict

Just then Luna and Luan arrive from the kitchen "Hey Jordan, you look like you could use some pie!" said Luna "Haha Luan, I'm not falling for your pie trick" replied Jordan "Dang it! So close!" said Luan

"What are you two doing?" asked Luna, Lincoln sighed "It appears that our sisters are having some roommate trouble" replied Lincoln, this made Luna and Luan gasp "Glad we're not part of it" said Luna

"Yeah, otherwise we'd be in Room-more Trouble! Hahaha! Get it!" said Luan, making them groan "Anyway, me and Jordan were headed upstairs to see what the big issue was" said Lincoln

"Maybe we can help you two" said Luna "Yeah! More than two heads makes it quadruplet!" replied Luan "Awesome! Let's get to it!" said Lincoln

Upstairs all Lincoln, Jordan, Luna and Luan see all the girls (including Lily0 upset, not looking at each other and their arms are folded "Looks like they ate something expired in here" Luna whispered to Luan "Something rotten smells and it certainly isn't fishy! Hahaha! Get it!" replied Luan

Lincoln and Jordan take center of the room "Okay guys, it seems that you're all having some roommate trouble, so me and Jordan were thinking of having you guys switch roommates, but only for a day" said Lincoln

"If it doesn't work out, we can try it again to see which one is a more compatible roomie" said Jordan "I'm willing to try anything, this is my last doll with hair!" said Lola, but she screams when she sees it's hair was missing

"Relax, it grows back!" replied Lana, who was using the dolls hair for a mustache "No it doesn't!" yelled Lola, then a twin fight breaks out, Lori separates the fight "Let's get this over with"

"Alright, Luan the test papers please!" said Lincoln, Luan hands each of them a paper they can use to answer "Just answer the questions and we'll see which one of you are grade A-compatible! Hahaha! Get it!" said Luan, they all groan in response

After they answer all of the questions, Lincoln, Jordan, Luna and Luan check the results "alright dudes! The results are in!" said Luna, then she realizes what she just said "Whoa dude! I sound like my history teacher"

"Okay, so let's see we have Lana and Lynn whose rugger personality makes them a ninety percent match" said Lincoln

"Lucy and Lola for their share in the dramatics" said Jordan

"Leni and Lily for their innocent nature and their way to be cute" said Luna

"And finally there's Lori and Lisa, who both show a close similarity of being smart and referring themselves as superior" said Luan "Guess that was a real smart move! Hahaha! Get it!"

They all agreed and went with the new roommate plan, Jordan eventually returned home to await Lincoln's call about what was happening

Later Luna and Luan went back to their rooms, Lincoln then walks towards the rooms of Lynn and sees Lana and Lynn enjoying playing in the mud and rugby practice

At Lola's room, she was sharing a tea/blood party with Lucy and her bust Edwin

Leni was kind enough to play with Lily

Lisa and Lori were enjoying the peace and quiet from each other, since Lori needs some silence when she texts and Lisa needs silence to focus on her studies

Lincoln smiles and returns to the shared room with Luna "So, how did it go bro?" asked Luna "doing great! No arguments, no fights and no trouble at all" replied Lincoln, until "Dang it Lana!"

"So close!" said Lincoln, Luna and him head to Lynn's room, especially Luan who hears the commotion, inside they see Lana and Lynn arguing about Lana's pet snake

Another commotion is heard and they see Lola has completely changed Edwin, which Lucy is displeased

Lori and Lisa are having an argument, though Lori needs peace and quiet when texting, she then gets talkative when calling, the result, Lisa couldn't focus and a chemical explosion was made

To Lily's room, they see Lily crying because she accidently ripped one of Leni's newly made dresses, Leni yells at Lily in anger, but then she realizes her mistake and is trying to calm her down and apologize

"This isn't turning out so well" said Lincoln "Should we call Jordan?" asked Luna "I think I should" replied Lincoln "You do that, while we corral the commotion! Hahaha! Get it" said Luan

Lincoln and the others enter the room and help Leni with Lily "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell at her" said Leni who was now sad

"It's okay Leni, you were just a bit angry and didn't know what you were doing" said Lincoln, Lily finally calmed down thanks to Luan

Later again, Jordan arrives, they try another swap, Lana and Lily, Lola and Leni, Lucy and Lisa, Lynn and Lori, the results

Lana is dirty, like when Lily poops, but Lana's animals were a complete danger to the baby

Lola and Leni both love dresses and make up, but Lola was a bit demanding, especially since she wants Leni to be her tea party play mate, but Leni has other things to do

Lucy and Lisa were both silent at some point, but having a sister who comes out of nowhere makes a great explosive story. Get it!

Lynn and Lori are tough, well, maybe a bit too tough, balls banging, loud arguments, pretty much them at their angriest

"And this one's a failure" said Lincoln "We can always try something else" said Jordan

The other sisters walk up to Lincoln "this isn't working Lincoln!" yelled Lynn "Yeah! And I am not bunking with Lisa even if you tried!" yelled Lola, but Lisa doesn't respond "Lisa? Asked Lori

"Perhaps I may assist in this situation" said Lisa "Now please follow me"

They head upstairs to Lisa's room (also Lily's) and they see a large machine "I built this baby to help pop-pop find a soul mate, but I guess he's not ready for love again" said Lisa, she then places papers into it "I am able to analyze data using everyone's School records, journals and of course DNA samples" said Lisa

"Um, how did you get our DNA samples?" asked Luan "Did I say DNA samples?" Lisa said nervously, suddenly the machine makes a sound signaling it was done analyzing "and we have our matches, but before I read this I should warn you that I used all of the available Loud sibling data" said Lisa

This made them a bit confused, but Lincoln realizes what she meant "Wait a minute! When you said all of the loud sibling data, did you also meant mine, Luan's and Luna's?" asked Lincoln in slight anger

"Precisely" replied Lisa, this shocked the three louds "What the bloody heck brah?!" said Luna in anger "Well I had to, in order to figure out which sibling should be compatible roommates, I had to include all of the siblings" said Lisa

"What? That is totally unfair dude!" yelled Luna "Unfair? You get to bunk with Lincoln and you two are pretty much at peace!" said Lynn "Yeah! While we're stuck with each other!" said Lola

The whole thing spirals into an argument "Alright that is enough!" yelled Jordan, they all remain silent "This is not going well, if you guys want to switch, we should ask Lincoln" said Jordan, they all looked around and he wasn't there

"Lincoln?" said Luna "Lincoln?!" she went out of the room and saw Lincoln walking towards the room she shares with him, the others also see this "Lincoln, where are you going?" asked Luna

"Where else to pack my things and move in with my new roommate" replied Lincoln in sadness, this made Luna's heart break "What?! No, Lincoln you don't have to do this! Please Lincoln!" said Luna

"Luna I know we're both pretty much the only siblings here with no issues, but I don't want things to spiral again, like the sister fight protocol! Because the last thing I want is getting beat up for nothing, or better yet, get beat up for a stupid reason" said Lincoln, he heads into his room and packs his things

Luna was left in shock and remembers the sister fight protocol, how they isolated themselves, made their parents cower in fear and worse take Lincoln's room, the other sisters overhear this as well as Jordan

"What's the sister fight protocol?" asked Jordan, none of them wanted to answer "It's something that we should've stopped long ago" said Luna

Lincoln then comes out with some boxes of his clothes and comics, he walks towards Lisa and takes the result papers and reads it "looks like I'm moving in with Lily" said Lincoln, he then heads inside "I'll be back for my other stuff later" said Lincoln, then he closes the door

Luna starts to cry, she turns around and faces the others "I hope you're all happy!" yelled Luna, she then ran tot eh room, that she no longer shares with her brother, the loud sisters realized what they just did, they just broke apart the Sibling bond that Lincoln and Luna had

Lori picked up the paper and read it "Lola and me, Luan and Lucy, Leni and Lynn, Luna and ….. Lana and finally Lincoln and Lily" but something was wrong "Lisa, why don't you have anyone to room with?" asked Lori with some slight anger

Lisa gulped "Well as it turns out that I match with no one, and in truth I prefer cohabitation, so I can have a living test subject, it's a head scratcher really" said Lisa as she scratches her head, but then her hair falls down and reveals that she may have played with too much radiation

Jordan knocks onto Lincoln's new door "Lincoln, are you okay?" asked Jordan, she then puts her ear onto the door and she could hear some light sobbing while also hearing some comics being unpacked

Jordan backs away from this, she was now filled with anger, Jordan looks at the loud sisters "Meeting now!" said Jordan, Lola was about to object "But you can-" "NOW!" yelled Jordan

They all scrambled into Lori's room, with an upset Jordan following, she looks back at Luna's room and Lily's room and sighs "I'm gonna fix this, for both of you" said Jordan, she then heads inside

All the sisters were seated as usual, Jordan crosses her arms and looks at them with a disappointed look "Jordan, w-we didn't mean for this to happen" said Leni, Jordan stayed silent "Luan, you can go, you had nothing to do with this" said Jordan

Luan nodded and decided to head to the living room for a while "Now, I'm gonna make this question clear! Why aren't you guys cooperating together as roommates?" asked Jordan

They gave her straight answers as to why, arguing, animals, gloomy, smelly, annoying and pretty much all of the things each loud sister is capable of, Jordan just couldn't believe what she was hearing

"Are you kidding me?! You guys do this every day! It's pretty much all of your force of habits!" said Jordan, Lisa then realized "You're right! How did I not see this sooner?!" said Lisa

"Because you were too busy focused on your own thing and worries, than even noticing the real problem was never the roommate trouble" replied Jordan, they knew she was right

Lori is bossy and always on her phone, Leni isn't bright and she tends to forget, Lola is pink and bossy, Lana is rough and dirty, Lucy is pretty much the duchess of darkness, Lynn is always making things into a sport, Lisa is just her smart self and Lily, well she's just a baby

"You're right Jordan, we always accept who we are, and Lincoln also does it as well, I guess we forgot, we're sorry" said Lori, the others also apologized "Not to me guys" said Jordan, they all knew they had to apologize to the two roommate who were closest to each other

Later Jordan knocks onto Luna's door "What?" asked Luna from the other side "Living room, now!" said Jordan "And what if I don't wanna dude?" said Luna "Now Luna Loud!" yelled Jordan, Luna sighed and opened the door, she was a wreck, her hair was a mess and she was clutching onto Lincoln's hadn-me-down guitar that he forgot to bring with him

When Luna was finally in the living room, Jordan proceeded to Lincoln's door "Lincoln, please come to the living room" said Jordan, the door opens and she sees Lincoln wiping a few tears "okay" replied Lincoln, he heads downstairs with Jordan following

Upon arriving in the living room, Lincoln sees Luna on the couch, and Luna looks to Lincoln, Jordan pulls Lincoln's arm and they both sit, far apart from Luna, Jordan then gets up and stands in front of the TV "Girls, come on" said Jordan

And on cue, the loud sisters come out of the dining room and into the living room (except Luan), Lincoln doesn't look at them, same with Luna, Jordan sighs "Guys, Is there anything you wanna say?" asked Jordan as she looks towards Lincoln and Luna, they didn't know what to say

"Lincoln" Lincoln turns to see Luna looking at him "I-I'm sorry I sorta acted selfish, I guess since me and Luan were roommates we were okay with each other, but when you became my roommate, I felt happy, I guess I shouldn't be hogging all of the happiness in the house when everyone else is miserable" said Luna

Lincoln couldn't believe what he was hearing, the reason why Luna was always agreeing or supporting him almost all of the time, was because she didn't want to lose the one roommate that made her feel comfortable, but Lincoln suddenly felt guilt and regret, he didn't want all of his sisters to feel unhappy or depressed, especially Luna

Lincoln sits closer to his rockin' sister "Luna, I didn't know you felt like this, I should've seen this coming" said Lincoln "We're roommates, the only ones who seem to get along, it's just, I cant help when something or someone in this house goes wrong, I have to fix it, so everyone can be happy, I'm sorry I made you upset" said Lincoln

Luna couldn't just sit there and let her brother feel bad, she slowly approaches him and hugs him tightly, Lincoln isn't shocked by this and returns the hug, both crying onto each other, Jordan couldn't help but shed some tears of her own

The other sisters were now feeling more guilty, all their squabbling and arguing about their roommate troubles didn't start a fight, but instead nearly broke a bond, Lincoln and Luna soon break the hug, and wipe their tears away

"Lincoln, you're right, maybe we should have different roomies, so everyone gets a fair game in this" said Luna

"Are you sure?" asked Lincoln, Luna nods in response "I guess it's time to pull off a page from your selfless book" said Luna as she ruffles Lincoln's hair, they both laugh a bit

"Guys" said Lori. Lincoln and Luna look towards the other siblings "We were thinking and with Jordan's help, we were being stupid, arguing at each other being worst roommates, we do this every day outside of our rooms and we can tolerate them" said Lori

"We never thought that we didn't tolerate them outside of our quarters, we were acting like oversized, Low intellect homosapien's" said Lisa

"Instead of changing roommates, maybe we should try changing our attitudes and dealing with each other's habits" said Lana "Like how we used to accept you reading in your underwear" said Lynn, hearing this made Lincoln blush and Jordan a little confused

"So, we're not switching rooms?" asked Lincoln "No Linky, we're not" replied Leni "Our room feud almost tore each other and you two apart" said Lucy "So, with that being said, we have one thing to say Lincoln and Luna" said Lori "We're sorry!" they all replied

Lincoln and Luna were touched by how they cared for them and how they finally resolved it, on their own (with a little outside help of course), Lincoln and Luna get up and share in the group hug, Jordan smiles at the touching sight

Then she sees them looking at her "Come here Jordan, you're family too" said Leni "We'll gonna be family one day" replied Lynn, Jordan felt a little embarrassed, and decided to join in, Luan comes out of the kitchen and sees 'Huh, guess the problem was solved' said Luan to her thoughts

Luan decided to join in, even though she didn't do anything wrong, Lincoln was glad that it was all sorted out, because for a minute there he thought he was gonna share his room with a baby that poops faster than a soft served ice cream machine (was that too far?)

**I know I might get a lot of criticism from this story, but just so you should all know, I had this idea stuck in my mind since I made the chapters of A Fairly Odd Dimension for Spells and Louds and I just needed to let it all out, so please review me and tell me what you think, I can take the criticism!**


	36. chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**This is different from my other Story of Yes Man**

(Loud House Residence, Lincoln/Luna's Room)

Lincoln is on his computer looking up on any new video games, and Luna is on her top bunk using her laptop, then she enters an auction site and sees something that immediately catches her attention

"Whoa! The shirt that Mick Swagger wore on his first tour! Sweet!" said Luna, this kind of got her little brothers attention

"You found something cool sis?" asked Lincoln as he removes his head set "Sure did! This thing!" replied Luna as she shows Lincoln the image on her laptop

Lincoln was a bit confused at first, then he saw what the shirt was "A Sweaty, Crusty T-shirt from Mick Swaggers first rock tour?" said Lincoln

"Yup! And it's already gotten a lot of buyer's attention! I have to beat them for it!" said Luna in determination

Lincoln wanted to see Luna get the shirt and feel happy, but some part of him felt like something was wrong "Luna, maybe you should look up on the real information about the shirt, so you won't make a mistake" said Lincoln

Luna was feeling skeptical about Lincoln's advice "What are you talking about bro? This is Mick Swaggers shirt! It definitely looks legit" replied Luna

"That's what Clyde said when he bought an antique vase online that was said to have been from the old era of china, but it turns out it was paper Mache, he was devastated for days" said Lincoln "And all it took to wake him up was a picture of Lori"

Suddenly they heard a commotion coming from outside "Sounds like the twins, I'll go see what they're up to, try and look for anything about the shirt and then you'll see" said Lincoln as he heads out to the twins room

Luna was at a crossroads in her thoughts, so she tried to look it up, she tried every site she could find that may have some info about a shirt from Mick Swagger, just then she saw a post from years ago, about the first Mick swagger Tour, and what she saw made her grossed out

(Minutes later)

Lincoln returns back into the room "Turns out that the twins were fighting over the jump rope because since Lola couldn't find hers and it turns out her jump rope was outside in the backyard, again" said Lincoln

Lincoln stops when he sees Luna just looking at the laptop with shock "Luna?" asked Lincoln, but he got no response, so he climbed up to her bunk and sat next to her "Luna? You okay?" but no response

Lincoln then looked at the laptop and read the post "Best moment of my life being the driver and Mick Swagger let me keep his shirt for the whole tour, since he needed a new one" said Lincoln

The Post even had a picture of Mick Swaggers driver wearing the shirt and it already looked like it had fresh sweat stains, in other words, Mick Swagger only wore it on his first concert of the tour, the rest of the time his driver wore it (Gross!)

Lincoln was shocked by this info, he then looked at Luna, who just closed the laptop, she gave a defeated sigh "You were right bro, I could've ended up like Clyde" said Luna

She then looked at Lincoln and smiled "Thanks bro" said Luna "You're not upset or disappointed?" asked Lincoln

"Well, maybe a little, I mean Mick did wore it on his first concert, but the rest of the time it was his driver" said Luna, then she chuckled a bit "For a minute there, I nearly ended up buying it, way too close" said Luna

Lincoln also smiled "Well, I'm gonna go get some pudding and soda, you want some little brother?" asked Luna

"Sure" replied Lincoln, Luna headed out of the room and went to the kitchen, Lincoln felt kinda bad for Luna that she didn't get the shirt, Lincoln looked at his still on computer and had an idea

(Minutes later, again)

Luna returns into the room with two sodas and two chocolate pudding cups "I should probably put some pudding and refill on soda's for our mini fridge" said Luna, then she sees Lincoln looking at the computer and to his stash of money that he's had since Jordan (Neighborhood yard work)

"What are you doing little bro?" asked Luna, Lincoln finished counting his money and put some of it away "Getting us to a concert" said Lincoln with a smile

Luna placed the sodas and pudding cups onto the table and saw on his computer "Backstage passes to SMOOCH! Tonight!" said Luna in shock "YEP! And I was able to get us two of them!" said Lincoln in glee

Luna looked at the price of the passes "450 dollars!" said Luna, then she saw the money Lincoln had "But, are you sure?" asked Luna "Yeah! Besides, I know you're still bummed after finding out about the Mick Swagger shirt and so I thought maybe this could cheer you up" said Lincoln

Luna suddenly had tears of joy and hugged Lincoln "Oh you are the best bro!" said Luna "And I'll be paying for whatever snacks we'll have" said Luna "Okay Sis" replied Lincoln

(Nighttime)

Lincoln and Luna were dressed like SMOOCH, and they were ready to go to the Royal Woods Mall, they already told their parents where they were going, and agreed to let them go, Luna tried to call Chunk, but he was busy with a longtime friend, so Lori had to drive them to the mall

"This is gonna be awesome!" said Lincoln "I know, first you got to dance with them at the stage on your first concert and now you get to hang out with them backstage!" said Luna

"Sure wish my friends were here with us though" said Lincoln feeling a bit sad "Well, they have their own thing for the summer, and we have ours" said Luna "Let's just enjoy this one concert together"

This kinda made Lincoln feel better "Okay sis" said Lincoln, then they hear Lori calling them "Would you two hurry up already!" they both raced out of the room and headed outside and into Vanzilla

(Royal Woods Mall)

Vanzilla stops in front of the mall, Lincoln and Luna exit the van "Alright you guys, just text or call me if you want a ride back home" said Lori, she then drives back home, Lori didn't have any plans at the mall since her friends were all busy

Lincoln and Luna enter the mall and get into the line, they soon got in line and bought some backstage passes "Yes! Finally got them!" said Lincoln "This is gonna be so cool bro!" replied Luna

"Luna?!" they both turned around and saw "Tabby!" it was Tabby, in a SMOOCH like attire and makeup

"Hey mates, looks like you two got backstage passes as well" said Tabby "Wait you got one too?" asked Lincoln

"Pretty much, me and my date split the cash to grab these little beauties!" said Tabby

"Date?" asked Lincoln, just then someone exits the restrooms "All done Tabby, now let's get our rock on- Oh hey there Lincoln!" said Liam, who was also dressed like SMOOCH

Tabby ran towards Liam and hugged him "This is my date!" said Tabby, both Lincoln and Luna were shocked "Whoa man!" said Luna "When did all of this happened?" asked Lincoln

Liam and Tabby giggles a bit "Let's just say we bumped into each other at Flip's and we immediately recognized each other" said Tabby

"We talked, had a few laughs, played some dancin' game at Gus' and got to know each other" said Liam

"And just when you thought it was just getting all friendly, this little chap asked me if I wanted to hang with him some more, or in other words, a date" said Tabby

"And I guess, we got a little caught up in each other and well dang it, we're official!" said Liam, then Tabby kisses his cheek making Liam blush

Lincoln and Luna were stunned by this news, but smiled "Well looks like we're both the cool guys in the group" said Lincoln "I guess yer right about that Lincoln" said Liam

"Come on dudes! Let's get our backstage on!" said Luna "Yeah!" they all replied

"By the way, where's this Jordan person you're dating?" asked Tabby "Oh, Jordan's Godfather/Uncle came to visit, so she's spending some time with him" repelled Lincoln

"Oh, well it would've been nice if she was here too, kinda would make it like a double date or something" said Liam "It would, but Luna's here too, and I don't want my sis to be the third awkward wheel" said Lincoln

Luna felt flattered by this "Come on little bro, wouldn't feel like that" said Luna "Besides, as long as you're happy with Jordan here, I wouldn't mind being the third wheel, I would be you're VIP body guard" said Luna teasingly

They all laughed a bit, until "Luna!" they all looked to who was calling, but Luna immediately recognized that beautiful voice, and Luna was right "Sam?" said Luna as she blushes, and it was Sam, also dressed up like SMOOCH

"Hey Lunes, I was wondering who was making that cute laugh" said Sam "Hey there little loud" said Sam, Lincoln was just stunned by Sam "Hi" said Lincoln

"Hey Tabby, this you're date?" asked Sam "Dang right he is, good to see you too Sam" replied Tabby

"Guess we're all going backstage huh?" asked Sam as she shows her backstage pass, Lincoln needed to know more about this "Can you excuse me and Luna for a bit" said Lincoln

Lincoln drags Luna behind an empty food stand "Okay Luna, I'm not upset that Sam is a girl, I'm just a little shocked" said Lincoln

Luna blushes "Yeah, Sam is a girl, and the one I have a crush on, I mean she's cool, pretty, cute and the blue streak on her hair and the way she rocks her body when she plays music" at this point Luna was just like Lincoln whenever he starts describing Jordan, though that last part was something Lincoln did not want to hear

"Okay Lunes I understand, but I need to know, are you a Lesbian?" asked Lincoln "Well, not fully, I'm actually Bisexual" replied Luna "Sorry for keeping this secret from you and the other's" said Luna is sadness

"Luna, I get it, you were afraid that they would be disappointed if they found out, but I'm sure they won't" said Lincoln, Luna felt happy that Lincoln had her support "Thanks little brother" replied Luna as they hug

"Also, have you told her that the note you gave her was from you?" asked Lincoln, Luna blushes again "No, I just thought she would figure it out by now, I haven't had the courage to actually tell her how I feel" said Luna

"Well, maybe you'll get the chance, maybe not today, or tomorrow, but someday you'll have the chance to tell her" said Lincoln with a comforting tone "Thanks bro, why are you always so thoughtful with your words?" said Luna jokingly

"Come on sis, let's go see SMOOCH" said Lincoln, the two loud siblings head back to the others "Good, you guys are back, now let's get our rocking on!" said Tabby "Yeah!" they all cheered

Lincoln noticed that Liam had Tabby, Luna had Sam (sorta), it felt a bit awkward, but he didn't mind 'Guess I'm the VIP bodyguard now' Lincoln said to himself

Just then an employee with a mega phone arrived and went on top of the ticket booth "Attention all SMOOCH fans, SMOOCH won't be playing tonight" said the man, this made everyone boo at him

"one of the band mates broke his leg when he was getting off of the bus, which made multiple instruments fall onto each other like dominos, therefore clashing with the other band mates, SMOOCH is currently headed to the hospital" the man continued

"Oh no!" said Lincoln "Sorry for the inconvenience people, we'll be giving out full refunds later" said the man "Thank you for your patience and again very sorry"

(Later outside of the mall)

After getting their refund on their passes, Lincoln, Luna, Sam, Tabby and Liam were sitting next to each other on the bench "Well, now what?" asked Sam

"I can't believe this is happening, and I just got my face all good!" said Liam "This is blows guys!" said Tabby

Luna looked at Lincoln who was feeling sad, Lincoln wanted to make Luna feel better after the shirt auction, but now he was the one feeling miserable "You okay little bro?" asked Luna

"No! I'm not okay!" replied Lincoln with a raised voice, this caught the attention of the others

"This was supposed to be a cool night with you and me hanging out with SMOOCH, I wanted to make you feel better after the you were miserable, but instead it all blew apart" said Lincoln who was now looking more miserable

Sam, Liam and Tabby asked what he was talking about, Luna was able to tell them what had happened at the house "Oh poor kid" said Sam "At least you didn't get the shirt" said Tabby "Sounds like something my cousin would've worn" said Liam

Before Luna could say anymore, they all hear a large truck horn, they all look to the car that stopped in front of them, a black GMC Pick-up truck "Whoa!" said Sam "That's one big monster!" said Tabby "Looks bigger than my pa's first prize pig" said Liam

The trucks door opens and coming out was Jordan, but she was dressed differently, not like SMOOCH but something else "Lincoln!" Jordan runs towards him "I heard what happened from a post online, I'm so sorry that you didn't get to go backstage" said Jordan

"Yeah, and I was trying to make this night even more memorable with Luna, she made my first concert unforgettable, but I guess it all went wrong" said Lincoln

Jordan then smiled "Maybe this night isn't gonna be all so bad" said Jordan, they were all confused by what she just said "What are you talking about mate?" asked Tabby

Then the trucks window rolls down revealing Jordan's Godfather/Uncle "You guys wanna see a concert and go backstage, because I can provide" said Peter Harris (his description is in the my Yes Man story)

"Wait what?" said Liam "There's a concert going on over at Beaverton and my godfather can take us backstage, since he know the band that's playing there" said Jordan

Lincoln looked towards Luna "I guess it's worth a shot little bro" said Luna, Lincoln smiled and looked at Jordan "Okay, let's go" said Lincoln

They all boarded Peter's truck "Oh by the way, how did you and Tabby became a thing?" asked Jordan

(Beaverton Grand Stadium)

Peter's truck parks in the back, they all get off and enter backstage (they didn't even notice the bus parked next to them)

As they go through the hallways, they spot a door with a star on it that says "Kiss!" said Luna and Sam in shock "Wait a minute, you mean the band Kiss?" asked Tabby

"Darn right little girl, I know them because I used to be their tour bus driver" replied Peter

"Whoa! That must've been so cool" said Lincoln "Driving for a band to their concerts, now that's way better than meeting them backstage" said Liam

Then the door opens and they see Spaceman, Catman, Starchild and The Demon, Gene Simmons "Well, well, if it isn't the man who drives through Texan fire" said Catman "It's good to see you guys again" replied Peter

"So, are these the guys who couldn't go to the other concert?" asked Starchild "Pretty much, I just thought it would be nice to let them come and meet real Rock n' Roll Legends" replied Peter

The band approached the kids "i-It's a true honor to meet you all!" said Tabby with excitement

"This is really happening!" said Sam "I can't bloody believe it!" said Luna

"Well it's happening, you get to watch us perform on stage as the legends we were in the past!" said the Demon

Then the stage manager arrives "kiss, you guys are up in ten minutes" then he left back to the stage

"Well, looks like we're gonna be on soon" said Spaceman, then Peter got an idea "You two know how to rock with electric guitars right?" Peter asked Luna and Sam

"Well, I know how to jam on an electric, acoustic and a bass, but Luna is the one who knows how to play any instrument" said Sam "You should see the instruments she has in the room, she even has a gong" said Lincoln

Luna blushes "Y-Yeah, it's kinda true!" this made the band smile "How would you guys like to play with us on our third song?" asked Starchild

Both Luna and Sam were shocked at their offer "R-Really?!" they both asked. "Yeah, you two are the next generation of music or better yet the next genre for bands" said Catman

"So grab some guitars and we'll tell you when you're up!" said the Demon, they all followed the band to the stage, they just wait to the side of the stage and watch

The concert begins as Kiss perform two of their songs "This is awesome!" said Lincoln "Totally!" said Jordan

"Alright my Kiss fans! We have two special guests here who are big time music lovers! Let's give it up for Luna Loud and Sam Sharp!" said Starchild, Luna and Sam get on stage with some electric guitars they found backstage, they wave at the cheering crowd

"Are you two ready to show these people who gave us Rock n' Roll?!" asked the Demon

"Heck Yeah!" Luna and Sam responded, they all performed the song "God gave Rock n' Roll" Lincoln and the others also singing and dancing to the music

After the song Luna and Sam head back to the others "You two were awesome!" said Tabby "Totally awesome!" said Jordan "I'm proud of ya sis!" said Lincoln "I never knew god invented Rock n' Roll!" said Liam

"Thanks guys, this has been quite an experience" said Sam "It was a great experience when I was playing it with you" said Luna, but then she realized what she just said "I-I mean that … well …. We were so great and" Luna was confused at that point

Sam smiled at Luna's stuttering, so she shut her up by kissing her cheek, making Luna blush and look at Sam "L. Loud, that was you're note, wasn't it?" asked Sam

Luna then blushes redder "Y-You knew?" asked Luna "Lunes, you're the only one in the school who would've left the note in my locker and I always notice how a bit nervous you get when I was around you" said Sam

"And to be honest, I kinda like you too" said Sam as she walks closer to Luna "I guess you can say, I'm a lesbian and I have a crush on you Luna Loud" said Sam lovingly

Luna was now in her own love trance "Well, let's see how we boogie shall we?" said Luna, they both passionately kiss each other

Lincoln just smiles at this, but then he's grabbed by Jordan "this is making me feel all lovey dovey inside as well" said Jordan, Lincoln smirks and pulls Jordan in for a kiss

Liam was at a loss for words "So, girls can like each other too?" asked Liam, but he's cut off by Tabby pulling him by his shirt "Shut up and kiss me farm boy!" said Tabby, and they also kiss

Gene Simmons sports his signature long tongue as a congratulations to the young couples kissing

While they were busy having a kissing session, Peter smiles at them "I feel awkward"

(Royal Woods, Loud House Residence)

The black GMC Pick-up stops in front of the Loud house, Lincoln and Luna hop off as well as Jordan and Sam with their Kiss signed guitars "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't show up beautiful" said Lincoln "I couldn't leave my handsome man hanging around doing nothing" replied Jordan

"So, does this mean you wanna try and see if we're meant to be?" asked Luna "Yeah, I'd love that" said Sam, then they both couples kiss each other again

They then break their kiss "See you tomorrow I guess" said Lincoln "Call me" replied Jordan as she heads to her godfather's car

"Can't wait for our date love" said Luna "Same here Lunes" replied Sam, she then heads back into the truck as well, Peter was gonna take them all back to their homes as well

"Thanks again Jordan and you too Peter" said Lincoln "Hey, if a gentleman like you is nice to my goddaughter, than you've got my respect little man, and madam musical, catch you two on the flipside" said Peter, and his truck drives off

The two Loud siblings were now headed back inside "This was the best concert ever!" said Luna "One that we'll both never forget" replied Lincoln

As they open the door they are greeted by their parents and sisters "Tell us everything! And was that Sam?!" asked Lori, Luna and Lincoln chuckled, they had a lot to explain

**Decided to take this from my story Yes Man and give it a little change, hope you all enjoyed it, please leave a review**

**I do not own Kiss, but I do own the OC, Peter Harris**


	37. chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

(Loud House Residence)

Luna enters the room she shares with her brother, she sees Lincoln putting on something fancy (well, not really, just something he doesn't wear unless it's important)

An orange long sleeve shirt, brown kakis and blue and white sneakers, his hair is still pretty much the same

"Going somewhere dude?" asked Luna "Yeah, I am thanks for asking" replied Lincoln

"Let me guess, with Jordan?" asked Luna, Lincoln finishes checking his teeth in the mirror "Good guess sis" replied Lincoln

"Awesome dude, so where are you taking her?" asked Luna "To the summer carnival, I have the cash for it and now the looks, though she'll like me with whatever I put on, as long as she keeps calling me handsome" said Lincoln

Luna chuckles a bit "Well, have fun on your date little bro" said Luna, but then she looks at the calendar, it was Tuesday "Wait, so you're not taking her on your usual Friday date nights?" asked Luna

"Well, it is summer vacation, so I decided why not change it up a bit, just until we have to go back to school" replied Lincoln

"Well, okay then, have fun with your lady dude!" said Luna as she climbs up her bunk and tunes her guitar "Thanks sis, see you tonight" replied Lincoln she heads out the door

Lincoln passes by the living room, his younger sisters spot him wearing something formal "Going somewhere Lincoln" asked Lucy, her sudden voice causes Lincoln to jump a bit

"Yeah, I am, I'm taking Jordan to the summer carnival" replied Lincoln

"Oooh! Can we come?!" asked the twins, Lincoln chuckles a bit "Sorry girls, but this is a me and Jordan thing" replied Lincoln

"Please?!" the twins put on cute faces, Lincoln thought it was adorable "Nice try girls, but no, you guys can go next time, if you ask mom and dad, also you could use those cute faces of yours on Halloween" said Lincoln "Well, see ya guys later" he then leaves the house and towards Vanzilla, where Lori is waiting for him

The twins then think about what he said "He's right, we could use our combined cuteness to get more candy!" said Lola "But what would we dress up as?" asked Lana, the twins went back to thinking

Lisa overhears them and then looks at Lily 'Thank you for the idea' Lisa said to herself

"Don't ruin the Halloween night for me guys, it's supposed to be about scares and screams" replied Lucy

(Royal Woods Summer Carnival)

Vanzilla stops in front of the carnival, Lincoln opens vanzilla and gets off, Lori lowers the window to speak to Lincoln "Alright Lincoln, remember to-" "Call or text you if me and Jordan need a ride home, I've got my phone with me just in case and I have some cash left over from all of my neighborhood yard work" replied Lincoln

Lori smiles "You got this covered don't you Mr. Man-with-the-plan, have fun little bro" said Lori, she then starts vanzilla and drives off

Lincoln enters the carnival, the place was sort of packed with people, there were stands with throwing games, food everywhere, the large Ferris wheel, a Merry-Go-Round and a hall of mirrors

Lincoln looks at his phone and sees a text form Jordan "Meet me by the fun house" said Lincoln

Lincoln arrives at the fun house, but doesn't see his date "Where is that beautiful queen of mine" Lincoln said to himself

Then he grabs someone hiding behind the sign, they both laugh a little bit "Nice try, trying to ambush me, did you forget that you taught me how to be quick with my reflexes" said Lincoln teasingly

"I guess teaching you how to be good in dodge ball was a mistake, don't ya think handsome" replied Jordan teasingly

The two young couple share a kiss "So you ready for some fun?" asked Lincoln "As long as it's with you, definitely" replied Jordan

Lincoln and Jordan walk together round the carnival hand-in-hand

As they reach the cotton candy stand they spot two kids they recognize "Hey Liam! Tabby!" Lincoln calls out to them

Liam and Tabby approach Lincoln and Jordan with their Funnel cakes "Looks like we weren't the only ones planning on having a date here at the fairgrounds" said Tabby

"It's good to see some friendly faces around here, it's been kinda a bummer without Zach, Rusty and Clyde" said Liam

"Well, Clyde will be back next week, Rusty and Zach won't be back until school starts" replied Lincoln

"But let's not get ourselves down in the dumps with our pals not here, let's enjoy this double date" said Jordan

"You got that right mate!" replied Tabby "Aww right! Let's go then" said Liam "You always know what to say" said Lincoln

The four kids walk around the carnival to find something to pass the time

"Guys over there" said Tabby, they all walk towards a game stand, but Lincoln was able to recognize the person running it

"Chaz! Is that you?" asked Lincoln "Well, if it isn't the little Ace compadre, and some friends of yours too" replied Chaz

"It's nice to see you too, are you working here?" asked Lincoln

"Yeah, it's a part-time summer job my mom suggested, and my sister Dana is working here too, I kinda like it, plus I'm neighboring the corn dos stand" replied Chaz "Chaz likes"

"Well, I'm here on a date with my girlfriend Jordan" said Lincoln "Hi" greeted Jordan

"So what Leni texted to us was true, you got your heart strings pulled, nice one Linc" replied Chaz

"And Liam and Tabby are friends of ours, they're also on a date" said Lincoln "Good to meet ya mate" greeted Tabby "Howdy" greeted Liam

"A double date! Now that's cool little dudes!" said Chaz "So you guys here for some bottle knocking?" asked Chaz

"Darn right" replied Liam "Oh yeah!" said Tabby "Seems fun" said Lincoln and Jordan

"Alright little dudes, as you already know, just knock all the pins and you could win yourselves one of these big stuff animals, but if you knock only half of the pins, then it's one of these key chains" said Chaz

Lincoln places one dollar "Let's do this" replied Lincoln, Chaz takes the dollar and gives him 3 baseballs "You know what to do little Loud" said Chaz

Lincoln picks up a baseball, he looks at the first stack of bottles and throws the ball, causing the stack to fall down

"Awesome!" said Jordan "Nice one there buddy" said Liam "Straight down!" said Tabby

Lincoln picks up the second ball and throws it, the second stack of bottles falls down as well

His friends and GF cheer him on "Nice arm, you might win this" said Chaz

Lincoln picks up the last ball, he looks at the last stack of bottles, Lincoln takes a deep breath, Lincoln winds up and throws the ball, it hits the stack and the bottles go tumbling down

"Strike!" said Lincoln in victory "That was awesome!" said Jordan "Three hits mate!" said Tabby "Looks like dodge ball did you well!" said Liam

"Nice one kid, what will it be?" asked Chaz "Hang on, I'll pick something once they're done playing" said Lincoln "Lincoln you don't have to do that" said Jordan "Being way too much of a gentleman mate" replied Tabby "Kind hearted as usual" said Liam

"I'm serious guys, we came here on a double date, and I wanna make it fair for everybody, I'll pick out what I want after you guys play" said Lincoln, the others nodded in agreement

Chaz finishes stacking the bottles back up, Liam walks forward and hands his one dollar, Chaz gives him three balls

Liam picks up one ball and throws it making the bottles fall, he does the same to the other stacks, he was pretty good "Like tossing a horse shoe to the rod!" said Liam

"That was incredible Liam!" said Tabby "I'm surprised you haven't used those skills in dodge ball" replied Lincoln "He's got a point, you got some great aim" said Jordan

"Well, maybe I should try it when it's gym class" said Lima while blushing

Next up was Tabby, she gives Chaz her cash and he hands her the baseballs, Tabby backs up and throws the ball, it actually bounces off the table and then hits the stack, but as it bounces off again it hits the other two bottle stacks

Chaz drops a baseball onto the ground "Whoa! Chaz's mind is blown"

The others just stare in shock and silence "Didn't expect that to happen" said Tabby "Well your up J" said Tabby to Jordan

Tabby stands next to Liam, Liam looks at her "you were smokin' there darlin'" said Liam, tabby blushes "I didn't even know what I was doing actually" replied Tabby as she blushes

"You have got to join our dodge ball team, if you were in our class that is" said Lincoln

Jordan places her dollar on the table, she picks up the three baseballs, you heard me all three!

She turns around, looking at Lincoln she winks, Lincoln smiles 'this is gonna be good' Lincoln said to himself

Jordan then throws the baseballs behind her and all three hit the stacks, making them fall

Once again Chaz is shocked by this "Are you kid's mutants or something?" asked Chaz "Nope, just good at dodge ball" said Jordan "Same here" replied Lincoln "Been doing ring toss since I was five" said Liam "Honestly I had no clue what I was doing mate" replied Tabby

"Okay then, so what will it be little dudes?" asked Chaz, Lincoln was the first to pick, he spots what looks like a polar bear wearing an orange scarf, Jordan sees a big blue ninja rabbit, Liam sees a chicken with a Mohawk and a guitar and Tabby sees a farmer cow

They all pick out their stuffed animals, Chaz hands them their prizes

All four kids look at each other and laugh "Looks like we were all thinking about the same thing" said Lincoln

"You mean exchanging our prizes with the other one?" asked Liam "Sure seems like it mate" said Tabby "I don't even know what is happening right now" Jordan giggles

So they decided to exchange at the same time, Lincoln gives Jordan the polar bear and Jordan gives Lincoln the rabbit

Liam gives Tabby the chicken and Tabby gives Liam the cow "Well, that happened" said Jordan, they all share a laugh together

"Well, we should see what else we can all do" said Liam "To the House of Mirrors!" said Tabby "Yeah!" they all cheered an ran straight to their destination

Chaz just smiles and waves goodbye to them "That was awesome and sweet" said Chaz "Told you they were a cute couple" replied Dana, who was working at the Corn dog stand next to him "And I'm not giving you another free corn dog" said Dana "Aww come on sis!" complained Chaz

At the house of mirrors Lincoln, Jordan, Liam and Tabby laugh as they look at their weird reflections

They looked fat, tall, squiggly, chubby, but then they stop when they look at their adult selves "What is this?" asked Tabby "I wish I knew" replied Liam

Then they stop when they see a large mirror and their reflections were way weird

Lincoln looked like a sponge with white hair and an orange box shirt with pants (SpongeBob)

Jordan looked like a small and cute bubble headed girl with big googley eyes and no nose (power puff girls)

Liam looked like a little monster with orange fur all over and square shaped looking (Bunsen is a beast)

Tabby looked like a chubby looking yellow dog with her signature hair, her arms were all stretchy, she had jowls and black eyes with white pupils (Adventure Time)

What's weirder was the stuffed animals they have, the polar bear looked like Jordan, the Rabbit looked like Lincoln, the cow looked like Liam and the Chicken was Tabby

"Let's get out of here, before things get even weirder" said Lincoln, they all agreed and walked out of the house of mirrors

Outside of the house of mirrors "Well, that was interesting" said Jordan "Why was I a dog?" asked Tabby "I had no clue what the heck I was" said Liam "They should call it the hall of weird mirrors" said Lincoln

"Let's go see what else we can do" said Jordan

They all have fun on the merry-go-round and Lincoln even notices Darcy was there on a pink horse ride (Pinkie Pie)

They enjoy eating some loaded fries, more like sharing it with their date

They have their pictures taken at a photo booth, first was Lincoln and Jordan, next was Liam and Tabby, then was Lincoln and Liam, then Jordan and Tabby and finally all four

They ride bumper cars, and even bump into Lana's crush Skip

They play some ring toss, in which Liam wins a big Texan cowboy hat

They play dunk the guy and the person who was on the seat was Flip

When they enter the fun house, they enjoy all of the pretty glowing lights, but as they reach a hallway, a vent from beneath shoots of jets of steam, making Jordan and Tabby's skirts fly up

Lincoln and Liam immediately look away and blush deep red, Liam tries to get a peak, but Lincoln forces him to look away

As they exit the fun house, they are all blushing red "That was, unexpected" said Jordan "They should put a warning sign about that vent" said Tabby "Yeah, they should" said Lincoln and Liam who are still blushing

After a mere two hours of fun, Lincoln spots the Ferris wheel "you guys wanna ride it?" asked Lincoln "Sounds like a good way to end this double date" replied Jordan "Darn right I'm in, how about you darlin'?" asked Liam "You know it mate!" replied Tabby

First Lincoln and Jordan take their seat and then Liam and Tabby take the next one, as the Ferris wheel moves Lincoln puts his arm around Jordan while she leans her head onto his shoulder, and both of their stuffed animals were close to each other

Liam tries to do the same thing, but instead Tabby sits on his lap and leans her head on him, Liam blushes but then relaxes as they hold hands and their two animal plushies lean on each other

"This is a nice way to end our date handsome" said Jordan "I can't argue with that one my love" replied Lincoln

"I couldn't be happier, than to have you here with me my farm boy" said Tabby "I feel the same way my rock star" replied Liam

This was an amazing moment for these two couples, a double date at the carnival was the best thing for them, and they couldn't wait for what tomorrow brings

**I would like to thank Hitagalic for the double date idea, the carnival idea was my thing, The Vent with the jet of steam part I got the idea form the story of Gal Pals, Please Review**


	38. chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

(Loud House, Morning)

Lincoln awakens early, he gets out of bed, climbs up tot eh top bunk to see his sister Luna was still asleep, he decides to let her sleep for a while, Lincoln exits the room and heads to the bathroom

Later Lincoln exits the bathroom in his bath towel and sees Lisa was waiting "Morning Lisa" greeted Lincoln, Lisa opens her eyes and is shocked "Lincoln? What are you doing up so early?" asked Lisa

"I don't know, just felt like it" replied Lincoln "Bathrooms all tours little sis" said Lincoln as he heads inside to change his clothes

When Lincoln finishes changing, Luna awakens, she removes her head phones and gets down from the top bunk, she sees Lincoln is all dressed for the day

"Dude, why are you changed so early?" asked Luna who was still sleepy

"Just feeling like it" replied Lincoln "Headed to the kitchen Lunes" said Lincoln as he heads down stairs

"Okay bro" replied Luna as she makes her way to the bathroom

Downstairs Lincoln fixes himself some cereal, after eating he puts his bowl and spoon in the sink and washes it, Leni arrives into the kitchen

"Oh morning Linky" greeted a still sleepy Leni "Morning Leni, just finished breakfast" said Lincoln

"Why are you up so early?" asked Leni "Just feeling like it" replied Lincoln

Leni liked seeing him all happy, Leni walks towards him, still sleepy and kisses his forehead "Okay Linky, have fun" said Leni as she heads back upstairs after she drinks some water

(1 Hours Later)

Lincoln is in the living room, watching TV, suddenly he sees all of his sisters come down after using the bathroom and his parents exit their bedroom

"Morning Lincoln" said Rita "Morning Sport" said Lynn Sr. "Morning Mom and Dad" replied Lincoln "You ready for today?" asked Lynn Sr.

Lincoln looks at them confused "Ready for what?" asked Lincoln

"We're all headed to the summer carnival" answered Lynn Sr. "Can't wait! It's gonna be awesome" said Lynn Jr.

"Actually I've already been there" said Lincoln, the loud family realized that last night he went on a date with Jordan "Oh yeah" said Lori

Then all the girls got their bowls of cereal and sat next to Lincoln on the couch "So, how was your date with your lady?" asked Luna

"Well, let's see, me and Jordan met up, we then ran into Liam and Tabby, we joined together in all of the activities, we met Chaz at the ball tossing game, we went into the house of mirrors, and pretty much a lot of rides and we ended it with a ride on the Ferris wheel" Lincoln explained to his sisters

They were shocked at how it went "You guys literally went on a double date?" asked Lori in shock

"And with Liam and Tabby!" said Luna

"Now that's a four way you won't forget! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan jokingly

"Chaz works there?" asked Leni

"Thanks guys, and you guys can go ahead and have fun, I've already had my fair share" said Lincoln "Also be cautious about the house of mirrors, it gets really weird once you reach the end" said Lincoln

"What do you mean by weird?" asked Lucy

"Like you have no clue what the heck you are weird" replied Lincoln

After the louds eat their breakfast they all went into Vanzilla "Are you sure you're gonna be fine here Lincoln?" asked Rita

"Don't worry mom, I texted Jordan if she wants to hang out, and I even asked Liam and tabby as well" replied Lincoln

"Have fun little brother" said Luna "But we'll have more fun!" said Lola "Keep them out of my room" said Lori "Be cautious about my room with Lily's, I don't know if there was anything still left for experimenting" said Lisa

They all drove off in vanzilla, Lincoln waves goodbye, he then sighs and heads for the garage, he opens the door and spots the pile of wood in the corner "Time to get to work" said Lincoln

Lincoln starts bringing all of the 2x4 to the backyard, then he hears a bicycle bell, Lincoln turns to see Jordan "Hey Lincoln, I got the nail gun from my dad's garage, some nails and a couple of useful things that were lying around my place" said Jordan

"Awesome, we just need to wait on Stella, Liam and Tabby" replied Lincoln

Suddenly they see two bicycles, one that looks like a farm bike, but it looks strong like it's been through a lot

The other bike had some flashy logos on it, like a retro theme, the two bikes were pulling wagons behind them

And the ones on the bikes were Liam and Tabby "Hey mates, I've got some old paint that was in my attic, don't worry they're not toxic and I also brought some other cool stuff we can use" said Tabby

"I have some spare wood my pa said we could use" said Liam "I even brought with me my trusty tool box, which I use when the barn is fallin' apart"

Lincoln and Jordan smiled as they approached they're friends "Nice one guys, now we just have to wait for-" they all turn to see a yellow and red bicycle, and Stella was riding it

"Brought with me some rope and other stuff we could use" said Stella

"And now we're complete, alright guys, let's make this Tree House!" said Lincoln "Yeah!" they all cheered

(Cue Montage)

Thanks to Jordan's confidence, Lincoln no longer had any problem with wood and helps her in sawing and measuring

Stella starts to tie knots into the rope and tests if they were sturdy

Liam climbs up the tree and nails some of the supports onto some of the branches

Tabby mixes the paint so they don't harden too much and she even climbs up to help Liam

(Lunch Break)

Lincoln, Jordan, Liam, Tabby and Stella are eating sandwiches and sodas

(Back to montage)

Lincoln and Jordan hoist up the next line of wooden planks to Liam and Tabby using the rope

Stella also joins in and helps hoist a small looking tower to the top

Liam and Tabby nail in the walls together and the door as well

Jordan grabs some solar panels and nails them to the roof and then she hoists the roof parts to Stella, Liam and Tabby

Lincoln climbs up using the rope ladder and helps secure some of the wiring

They all check for any loose nails and screws

They start painting the walls and other parts

After the paint dries, they place all of the nice things around the tree house

(End Montage)

The five kids look towards they're hard work "Now this is awesome" said Lincoln

"All thanks to our combined team effort" said Jordan

"This is amazing fellas" said Tabby

"We worked hard on this one guys" said Liam

"And now our hard work has paid off!" said Stella

They all gaze at the Tree House they all built, let's get to the details shall we:

The Tree house has a rope ladder with wooden steps, it can be hoisted up so no one else can enter the house, it leads to the balcony and if someone wants to get in, they need a key and each of them has a copy of the original key from Lincoln

There's a rope and bucket that will allow them to bring anything to the Tree House

The structure has sturdy support beams, turns out some of the wood that Liam brought was Red Wood

It has three levels (or floors), the first floor is painted indigo, has some treasure themed boxes with some candy, chips and other snacks and another mini fridge

The second floor is painted ocean blue, has some their electronics plugged in, a laptop, a small TV and some speakers

The third floor is painted light blue, has some cushions from Tabby, Blankets, bed sheets and a few stuffed animals from Jordan's childhood

And on top was a small watchtower that connects to the third floor and with the height of the tree house, they can pretty much see the whole neighborhood, along with a bell for warnings

The Tree Houses power is run by the Solar panels on the roof

Liam brought in some potted plants from peanuts, tomatoes and grapes

They add some posters to give the place some style and even the photos they had from the carnival

Some comic books are there as well and novels

The lights are also connected to the place on each level even the watchtower

And in case of an emergency, Lincoln added the built in rubber slide

The color of the Tree house was its usual brown with a few leaves on it for camouflage

And to top it off, Waltz' house is nearing one of the windows

And that's the structure, back to you Lincoln! "This is what I call a master piece!" said Lincoln "We actually did good you guys" said Jordan

"It's our personal hang out" said Tabby "Like a club house in the trees" said Liam "A club house in the trees is a tree house dude" said Stella

Lincoln looks to his friends "So, you guys want something to eat?" asked Lincoln "Heck yeah" "Darn right" "I'm a little famished" "Sam here" they all replied

"Good, but first let's all clean up this left over mess and then get cleaned up ourselves" said Lincoln, they all nod in agreement and pick up all of the things that were left behind and put it in the garbage cans or in their wagons

Afterwards they all followed Lincoln into the house, the girls use the bathroom to wash their faces while Lincoln and Liam use the kitchen sink

After that they all head back outside and into the Tree house "Remember guys, keep these keys safe with you, we don't' want anyone else trying to get in here" said Lincoln "Agreed" they all reply in unison

They all head into the tree house and enjoy some of the snacks they brought in "You think we should tell Clyde, Zach and Rusty when they get back?" asked Liam

"Well, I guess we should, but we have to lay some rules on them, I do not want Clyde bringing his antiques in here" said Lincoln

"Or Rusty and his aftershave" said Liam "And Zach with whatever government conspiracy thing he might bring" said Stella

"What about my gal friends?" asked Jordan "Well I guess they can come as well, as long as they don't do "anything reckless" said Lincoln "Don't worry, I'll keep a close eye on Mollie" replied Jordan

"Well, since we have had our guts full from our hunger, let's head to the second floor and jam!" said Tabby "Yeah!" they all replied in cheer

(A few hours later)

Vanzilla comes back, the girls all get out, though Lola does not seem happy at all "I hated that stupid house of mirrors!" yelled Lola

"I don't know it seemed pretty fun to me" said Lana "I question the physics of that attraction" said Lisa

"At least you guys got cool looking reflections, mine was a fat baby panda" grumbled Lynn Jr

"Why was mine the pink blonde version of myself?!" said Lucy

"Don't be like that guys, at least you all got some prizes from the games" said Lynn Sr

"Come on guys, let's get back inside" said Lori "Uhh guys, what are those?" asked Luan, they all look to what she was talking about and see some junk and wrappings paper inside the garbage cans

Then they four bikes leaning against the houses wall "That bike looks like Tabby's" said Luna "And that farm one I could guess is Liam" said Lucy "but what about that one?" asked Lana pointing to Stella's bike

"Maybe Lincoln invited another friend over" said Leni "Let's go see guys" said Rita

They all enter the house only to find it empty "Where is Lincoln?" asked Lucy "Maybe he went out with his friends" said Leni

"Then why are they're bikes here?" said Lola "Oh, good point" replied Leni

Luna heads upstairs and notices that Lincoln wasn't there, when she gets close to the window she notices something odd in the backyard

At close inspection Luna looks at the tree and is shocked at what it was, she immediately runs down the stairs, past the other louds and out of the kitchen, they also follow her

Outside Luna stops and looks up, when the other's arrive they were shocked to see "Is that a Tre House?!" asked Lynn Sr

They were all amazed by the three floor Tree House "That is so cool!" said Lana "It's like a castle" said Lola

Suddenly they see someone on top of the watch tower, it was Lincoln "Bro! Down here!" Luna calls out to him

Lincoln looks down and smiles "Oh hey guys! Hang on!" said Lincoln, he climbs down the tower and tells Jordan, Liam, Tabby and Stella. They all follow him out of the Tree House and onto the balcony

"Hey girls" greeted Stella "Hey there mates" said Tabby "Howdy ya'll" said Liam "How was the summer carnival?" asked Jordan

"It was totes great, though we weren't happy when we went into the house of mirrors" said Leni "The same with us" replied Tabby "Way too weird" said Liam, though Stella was a bit confused by this

"Lincoln, did you and you're friends make this?" asked Rita "We did" replied Lincoln

"But I thought you had a problem when it comes to carpentry" said Lisa "I did, but thanks to them I was able to get over it" replied Lincoln

"Well, I'm not disappointed in you, but I am pretty impressed" said Rita "Same here, i should've built this here a long time ago" said Lynn Sr.

"Thanks guys, pretty cool huh" said Lincoln "Totally rad dudes!" said Luna "Did you guys spent the whole day making this?" asked Lynn Jr "Pretty much did, this is our little hang out together" said Liam

"Can we come in?" asked Lola and Lana, the kids look at each other with worry "Sorry guys, but you all know how some of you get when there's something else new around here" replied Lincoln

Lori was about to object but then she thought about it, same with Luna and Luan "I think Lincoln is right, we literally go all out when we see something like this" said Lori

"Boos lady's right dudes" said Luna "No lumbering ya there! Hahaha! Get it" said Luan

"But it looks so cool" said Lana "I wanna be on the tower" said Lola

"Let's do a roll check first" said Lincoln

"Lori and Leni might change the place into something a teenager would like" said Jordan

"Luan might end up booby trapping the place" said Stella

"Lynn would end up turning it into her own little work out place or something" said Liam

"The one thing we don't want here is bat guano all over" said Tabby

"And Lisa will turn this place into her personal lab and add dangerous security measures" said Lincoln

"And finally the twins will just fight over it" they all said in unison

They were all shocked at what they just said, the parents however knew they were right "They're right guys, they spent a whole day making this" said Lynn Sr "We should respect their choice guys" added Rita

"But mom!" complained Lola and Lana "No buts kids, maybe Lincoln and his friends will let you join them when they think your all ready" said Rita

"She's right guys, let's let them have this little hang out of theirs" said Lori

"Wait a minute, what about me? You didn't say anything about me dudes" said Luna

The five eleven year olds look at each other "You ready guys?" asked Lincoln, they all nod in response

"You can be cool and relaxed" said Jordan

"You don't get all aggressive" said Liam

"You always like to jam, but not too loudly for this place" said Tabby

"You can be respectful" said Stella

"And we all agree that you can come up here if you want some peace and quiet, with you music" said Lincoln "But you can only come up here when one of us lets you in"

Luna felt touched by this "Aww, thanks little dudes" said Luna "And you can invite Sam here as well, but not all of your band mates" said Tabby

"You got it dudes" said Luna "Now come on, we got a lot to show you" said Lincoln as he lets down the rope ladder, Luna climbs up and joins them

The other girls just watch as they all enjoy the Tree House, Lori, Leni, Luan and Lucy respect their privacy, but Lynn, Lola, Lana and Lisa wanted to go in there so badly

But they had to listen to their parents, they were not allowed unless Lincoln and his friends say so, they just hope that some of the girls won't go too far

**I would like to thank RawToonage Press for the idea of the Tree House and because I play the game "The Loud House: Ultimate Tree House" I love that game, please leave a review and tell me what you guys think**

**If you guys got any other ideas, please PM me, or leave a review**


	39. chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

It's been two days since the Tree House was built, Lincoln, Jordan, Liam, Tabby and Stella have been hanging out there on most occasions, with Luna of course

They usually just talk, read books and comics, play some music, gaming or even just sit back and relax

The other loud sisters didn't mind them hanging out with their own personal privacy, it actually does well for Lincoln when he needs the peace and quiet

But some of the sisters (Lynn Jr, Lola, Lana and Lisa) really wanted to be part of it, so they have a secret meeting in Lola and Lana's room

"So, how are we gonna get into the Tree House?" asked Lynn Jr "I could create a robot that could elevate us up there" said Lisa "We could use my ribbon or jump rope" said Lola "Maybe I can call some of my bird friends to help" said Lana

Then Lynn gets an idea "I got it!"

(1 hour later)

Lincoln and his friends went to Gus' to have some fun, Luna was at Sam's house and the other sisters were occupied by their own things

Lynn sneaks around the house in her ninja suit, she looks around and sees that no one was there, so she jumps onto the house roof, she spots the Tree House "I'm almost there" said Lynn to her walkie talkie

"Hurry up will you!" replied Lola

Lynn then makes a jump towards the Tree house roof, she land safely onto the houses roof, but then she realizes she was slipping off

Lynn landed onto the Solar panels and it was raining yesterday, she then jumps off and lands into a bush "Ow!" said Lynn Jr

Lynn gets back up and leaps into the air, she grabs the tree branch and lands near a window, but when she looks inside she gets startled by a demon mask and falls down from the tree and onto a pile of Lana's mud

Later Lynn heads back inside to meet up with Lola, Lana and Lisa "That didn't work" said Lynn

"Why are you covered in my mud?" asked Lana "Don't ask" replied Lynn

They went back to planning on what to do, then Lisa has an idea "I may have the invention that could help us with our mission" said Lisa

(1 Hour later)

Lisa comes out of the house with a small device, she stands onto it and she pushes a button and it transforms into a ladder slowly rising "And to think Lynn was actually gonna make it" said Lisa "I can hear you!" replied Lynn from the walkie talkie

As Lisa is being raised to the balcony of the Tree House, Charles sees the device and pees on it

The ladder machine starts to malfunction, it goes up and down repeatedly and quickly "What the?!" yelled Lisa

Then the device starts to spark and shake and raise even higher with Lisa still on top, the machine stops

Lisa shakes and looks down to see she was one hundred feet above the ground "Oh dear" said Lisa

Lisa then sees the device sparking again "Oh no!" and she's sent plummeting back down to earth still holding onto the platform

The platform then lands back onto the machine with a crash, Lisa on the other hand lands onto Lana's pile of mud "Now I know where Lynn got the mud from" said Lisa

The others wait and then they see Lisa enter with mud all over her "Why are you covered in my mud Lisa?!" asked Lana with a slight angered tone

"Do not ask me" replied Lisa, they all go back to thinking of a plan and suddenly Lola smiles "I got an idea!"

(1 hour later, again)

Lola places a ramp in front of the tree house, she makes sure it was aligned with the balcony

Lola runs to the garage, she turns the key, the engine starts, Lola puts on some shades and coming out is a pair of headlights, the most menacing thing she has in her arsenal!

Lola's cute little pink car

Lola drives her car around the house with great speed, she looks at her speed limit "Almost there!" said Lola

Luan sees her from the window "Looks like someone's fast and furious! Hahaha! Get it?"

She then makes one last lap around the house, then she makes a sharp turn and charges towards the ramp, and she takes into the sky

Lola yells in victory in slow motion, she sees the balcony of the tree house, she's close, almost there, but then she realizes

She's going too far up! Lola's pupils shrink and she crashes onto a tree branch just above the Tree house, Lola spots the watch tower

Lola unbuckles her seat belt and reaches for the watch tower, but then her car starts to shake under her "Oh no!" said Lola

Her car crashes onto the destroyed machine from Lisa, and as you all guess Lola lands onto Lana's mud pile "Oh come on!" yelled Lola

Lola returns to the others "Now you're covered in my mud!" yelled Lana, but Lola stays quiet and heads for the bathroom

"We need a better plan" said Lynn Jr, then Lana notices something in the room that could work

(1 hour later, again seriously?)

Lana is hopping around the house with a pogo stick, she keeps bouncing so she can get some height distance

As she keeps bouncing Luan notices her from the window "Making some bouncing strides I see! Hahaha! Get it?"

Lana looks at the Tree House and bounces towards it, she was finally at the balcony's height limit "Yes!"

Lana tries to reach for the balcony's railings "Almost, there!" said Lana, but then as she lands back down

The pogo stick lands onto her pile of mud which causes the pogo stick to slip and Lana is then sent flying into the wrong direction

The Pogo stick lands onto Mr. Grouses yard and Lana lands into a bucket of soap water, which was gonna be used to clean vanzilla "Betrayed by my own mud" said Lana

The others see Lana enter the room "Why do you smell clean?" asked Lynn "Finally!" said Lola "Don't ask" said Lana

"So, Lynn's ninja tactics didn't work, my invention failed, Lola's plan with her car was not successful and Lana's pogo stick strategy was no effect" said Lisa "What do we do now siblings?" asked Lisa

They all just sit down in silence with nothing to do, suddenly Lynn has an idea "What if we combine all of our plans together" said Lynn

They all looked at her, then to Lisa "It's a stretch, but we should try it, we don't really have much of a plan" said Lisa

"You have another idea don't you Lisa" said Lola "Well, my backup plan was to chloroform one of Lincoln's friends and take a copy of the key" said Lisa

They all looked at her with shock "We are not doing that!" said Lana "let's just go with Lynn's plan" said Lola "Fine" replied Lisa

(1 hour later)

Lynn is in her ninja suit, Lisa was able to bring out a backup platform ladder device, Lana readies her pogo stick and Lola starts her pink car (Lana had to fix it first)

"Are you guys ready?" asked Lynn Jr "Yeah!" said Lana "Bring it!" said Lola "Affirmative" said Lisa

Lola starts driving around the house again, as she finally picks up more speed, that's when Lynn jumps onto the car and holds on

Lola's car comes straight for the tree house, but instead stops as the platform underneath raises it into the air, Lola jumps off with a parachute (Lisa's invention) and Lynn jumps off of the car as it hits the ground and onto Lana's mud pile

Lynn soars towards the tree house, but she realizes she's also falling, Lana uses her pogo stick to jump higher so Lynn can use it as a launching pad, and with great success Lynn Jr lands on the Tree House balcony

"Yes! We did it!" said Lynn in victory "Finally!" said Lola "All it took was our combined effort" said Lisa "Woohoo!" said Lana

Then Lynn brings down the rope ladder, so Lola, Lana and Lisa can climb up, they were standing in front of the Tree House door, they see the lock on it, Lola uses her hairpin to try to unlock it, but she has trouble doing it

"How does Leni make it look so easy?!" said Lola "How long are you gonna take?" asked Lana in annoyance "Maybe we should just kick it down!" said Lynn "I can go back to my lab and get something useful" said Lisa

"Then why didn't you do that in the first place?!" asked Lola in anger "Because you were all too excited to even let me explain!" replied Lisa

All of a sudden they hear bicycle bells sounds "Lincoln and his friends are back!" said Lynn Jr

Lola panics and accidently snaps her hair pin, the piece of it cracks onto Lisa's glasses, Lisa stumbles from her cracked glasses bumping into Lynn and stepping onto her foot

Lynn yells in pain and accidently knocks Lana off the balcony and she lands on top of Lola's wrecked car head first "Oh no, Lana!" yelled Lola

"What is going on here?!" asked Lori who comes into the backyard, then Lincoln and Jordan arrive

"What are you guys doing up there?!" asked Lincoln in annoyance, the girls get nervous

Lincoln then looks at the bottom of the Tree House and spots Lana getting up "Lana!" Lincoln and Jordan rush towards her

Lori also panics and heads inside and gets the first aid kit, when Lana stands back up she falls back onto the ground and sits up, she feels a tremendous amount of pain on her head

When Lana touches her head she sees a little blood, seeing this causes her to cry

Lincoln and Jordan can see a small open wound on the top of her forehead "Lana, it's okay, you're gonna be fine" said Lincoln as he hugs her, Lana cries and hugs him back

Lola, Lisa and Lynn come down and are shocked to see Lana's injury, then Lori comes back out with the first aid kit along with Luan, Leni and Lucy (Lily is still asleep)

Lori opens the first aid kit and starts to clean Lana's wound, Luan, Leni and Jordan also help out

Besides Lana's cut, she has a few bruises on her arms and her left leg is a little broken "That's it, we're taking you to the hospital, Leni and Luan you two stay here and watch over the house, Lincoln, Jordan and Lucy you guys are coming with me" then Lori looks to the other three louds

"I'll deal with you three when I get back, mom and dad won't like this one bit" said Lori angrily

Lola, Lisa and Lynn cringe at the sound of Lori voice

Lincoln and Jordan helped Lana into vanzilla and put some pressure onto her cut, Lucy also helps and Lori starts Vanzilla and they drive off to the hospital

"What have we done?!" said Lisa, Lola starts to cry and run inside to her room, Leni heads upstairs to check on Lily, Luan looks at the yard and sees the chaos that was made, then she sees Lola's wrecked car, looking closely she can see the front fender has some small blood on it

Luna looks at Lynn "All this, just so you guys could sneak into the tree house!" said Luan angrily "You're all in so much trouble!" Luan heads inside the house, leaving Lisa and Lynn to feel guilty

At the hospital Lana's injuries were not that serious, but she couldn't be able to use her left leg so it was put into a cast, her cut has been stitched up and the rest of her bruises tended to, Lori, Lincoln, Lucy and Jordan wait outside

"What were they thinking?! Didn't they hear what mom and dad just said yesterday!?" yelled Lori angrily, Jordan and Lucy look at Lincoln who is looking down with a face of slight anger and disappointment

Lori eventually called their parents and told them what happened and she even called Luna

"Excuse me Miss Lori Loud, you're sister is okay now" said the doctor

They all see Lana coming out with a small crutch, she looked down in sadness "Come on Lana, let's get you home" said Lori

Inside Vanzilla on their way home, it was silent, Lana was looking down feeling guilty, Lincoln was looking out of the window while Jordan and Lucy look between the two and they were worried about what might happen at the Loud House

Lori see this from the rear view mirror and sighs "Mom, Dad and Luna are headed home" said Lori, Lana suddenly feel scared hearing that but Lincoln just says nothing

(Loud House)

Lori stops vanzilla at the driveway, Lucy helps Lana get out of the van, Lincoln passes by them and heads inside, Jordan follows as well

Lincoln open the door to see Lynn, Lola and Lisa sitting on the couch, while Luan was watching over them "How's Lana?" asked Luan, but Lincoln doesn't answer "She's fine, just a broken left leg, a fw bruises and her cut has been all stitched up" replied Jordan

Lincoln waits in the dining room with Jordan following him, Lori enters with Lucy and Lana

Lynn tries to speak up "Lori, we-" but Lori raises her hand "Mom, Dad and Luna are coming home" said Lori

Suddenly they hear chunks van, Luna comes out of the van and opens the door and she sees the younger louds, but then she sees Lana

"Oh my gosh brah! Are you okay?!" asked Luna with concern "I-I'm fine, just really sore" replied Lana

"Good, at least your still breathing sis" said Luna, then she gets up and her expression changes "What the bloody hell were all of you thinking!" yelled Luna

Lori was shocked at how quick Luna just changed her emotions "You could've gotten yourselves in so much more than hurt!" yelled Luna

"W-We didn't mean to" said Lola "We just wanted to go inside the Tree House" said Lynn

"And look where that all led to! Lana could've been killed!" yelled Luna, Lola then started to cry, Lisa felt sick and Lynn just looked down with tears in her eyes

"Luna! That's enough!" they all turned to see their parents, and they were cross "Wow, you guys got here fast" said Luan

"Luna head to your room, same with you Luan and Lucy" said Rita, the girls listen to their mother and head upstairs "Where's Lily?" asked Lynn Sr "Leni's watching over her dad" replied Lori

The parents see Jordan and Lincoln in the dining room "Lincoln, Jordan can you come in here please" said Rita

The two eleven year olds enter the living room "Is there anything you wanna say?" asked Lynn Sr

Lincoln looks at his sisters "Luna was right! You could've gotten yourself killed Lana!" yelled Lincoln

"And you guys were part of it, what if one of you got hurt! And don't give me that stupid athletes are tough speech Lynn Jr! I've seen sports shows and news and I saw what happens to them when they get hurt!" yelled Lincoln

"Are you all hard headed or something?! Mom and Dad said that you guys were not allowed up there! I built it so I can hang out with my friends and have some peace and quiet! Why do you think I gave the Noise-be-gone ear buds to Lily!" said Lincoln

Lori was shocked as well 'So that explains why Lily isn't crying right now' Lori said to her thoughts

"Lincoln's right, you girls disobeyed us, and look where it led too" said Rita "I am deeply disappointed in you girls" said Lynn Sr

"For that you three are grounded for two weeks! No sports events, no pageants and no science experiments" said Rita

Lana was confused "But, what about me?" asked Lana "You're punished enough" said Lynn Sr

"Are we clear girls?" asked Rita "Yes mom" said Lynn "Affirmative" said Lisa "Okay mommy" said Lola

"Good! Now to your rooms!" said Rita, the girls went upstairs "Lana, stay here" said Lynn Sr, this made Lana confused and so she sat on the couch

Then Lincoln sat next to her, Lana was scared of what Lincoln would do to her, but instead Lincoln hugs her "L-Lincoln?" asked Lana in confusion

"The reason why I didn't want you up in the tree house was because of this, it's too tall for, Lola and Lisa and if no one was there to supervise you, something way worse than a fall could happen" said Lincoln with worry "I'm not mad at you Lana, but I am disappointed in you"

Lana started to tear up and hug Lincoln back "I'm sorry Lincoln, I just wanted to play with you!" said Lana

Lincoln breaks the hug and wipes away Lana's tears "We can play some other time, but you have to know that I can't be there for you all the time, I need my space, something the older sister understand, well maybe not Lynn" said Lincoln "Please don't do anything like that again Lana"

Lana smiles and hugs Lincoln again "Okay Lincoln, okay!" Jordan wipes her own tears as well, so does Lynn Sr, then Rita looks to Lori "You're also grounded"

This shocked her "Wait what?!" said Lori "Where were you when this all happened?" asked Lynn Sr, Lori realized they were right, she was supposed to watch all of her sisters, Lincoln wasn't there because he was with his friends, and if he's not around then Lori has to watch over the younger ones

Lori sighs "I literally deserve this" said Lori "How long am I grounded?" asked Lori, the parents look at Lincoln, who was looking at Lori with slight disappointment "Two days" said Lincoln

This wasn't the best punishment they heard, but Lori is the one to watch over all of the siblings, while Lincoln watches over the younger siblings, the parents know that Lori and Lincoln are the only responsible ones in the house

"Well now that's done with, I'm gonna go make dinner" said Lynn Sr "I'm gonna head back home now" said Jordan, Lincoln approaches her and hugs Jordan, they share a small kiss and Jordan takes her bike and leaves

Lincoln helps Lana back to her room, and gives her instructions to be careful, Lori wants to call in a sibling meeting, but decides not to, everyone seems to be having troubles and once again Lori has to try and step up to being an older sister

After helping Lana into her room with Lola, Lincoln heads into his room with Luna "How's little sis?" asked Luna

"She's still sore and feeling guilty" replied Lincoln as he sits on his bunk "I don't even know what just happened today" said Lincoln

Luna gets off her bunk and sits next to Lincoln and hugs him "Maybe we should bring down the Tree House" Luna was shocked at what Lincoln just said "What! No Lincoln! You and your friends spent all day making it!" said Luna

"Yeah, I know, but now it's causing trouble and I don't want anyone to get hurt from it" replied Lincoln "I need some alone time, please Luna" said Lincoln

Luna gets the idea and leaves the bedroom, as she closes the door Luna sees all of the loud sisters, especially the ones who caused it

"What do you guys want?" asked Luna in anger "W-We heard what Lincoln said" said Lynn "We shouldn't have done it" said Lola

"Well the damage has been done, thanks to you jerks!" said Luna "Luna please, I wasn't watching over them, I should've done something" said Lori "Same here" said Luan

"I saw Lana bouncing around the house on her pogo stick and Lola in her pink car, and all I did was made puns" said Luan "I guess I'm to blame as well"

All of them felt bad for doing it, Lori and the others needed to do something

Meanwhile Lincoln sends a text message to his friends that they should take the Tree House down, they were shocked and upset at this, but then Jordan told them why and what happened, they were shocked by this revelation and agreed to take down what they worked hard on, so no one else gets hurt

(The Next Day)

Lincoln waits in the front yard, then he sees Jordan, Stella, Liam and Tabby arrive with crowbars "Well, guess this is it mates" said Tabby "And we never even got to try the tomato plants by the window" said Liam

"All of the hard work just to take her down" said Stella "It's for the best" said Jordan "So no one else gets hurt" replied Lincoln in sadness

They can all see that this was affecting him the most, it was his idea, his blueprints and he was the one who called them together as a group of friends

Lincoln sighs "Well, let's get to it" said Lincoln, they all follow him with hard hats on and walk towards the backyard

But when they arrive they see that all of his sisters were blocking them from the Tree House "Well if it isn't the reckless ones" said Tabby in a sour tone

"You here to help us tear this down?" asked Liam "You three have caused enough trouble" said Stella

This did not make Lynn, Lisa and Lola feel any better, especially Lana "Shouldn't you guys be grounded or something?" asked Lincoln

"We talked to mom and dad and they agreed to let them apologize" said Luna, Lincoln sighs "Alright then"

Lynn, Lola, Lana and Lisa approach Lincoln and his friends "We're sorry for trying to break into your tree house" said Lynn

"We should've just left it alone" said Lisa "But instead we just made things worse" said Lola "And gotten into some much trouble" said Lana

"We were just curious about it, and we completely ignored what mom and dad told us" said Lynn "I got pulled into an unfortunate situation that clouded my judgment and my intellect" said Lisa

Lincoln and his friends could tell that they feel sorry "As long as you guys don't pull off this stunt again, then I guess I can forgive you" said Lincoln "We won't" said Lynn "We promise!" said Lola "I don't think I wanna get hurt again" said Lana "It will never happen again" said Lisa

"That's what we're worried about" said Stella, the others also agree "So, you're not taking it down?" asked Leni

Lincoln looks to his friends "We're not taking it down, but we are gonna add some things in there to make sure none of you get involved into breaking in" said Lincoln

"Thank goodness my dad had some spare security stuff in his closet at his work place" said Jordan

"Alright guys, we're all still grounded, so come on" said Lori as she guides Lynn, Lisa and Lola, Lucy helps Lana so she can get upstairs

"Well, shall we enjoy our hang out time?" asked Stella, they all nodded in agreement "Hey Luna, you wanna jam with us?" asked Tabby

"You guys go ahead, have fun together" said Luna as she heads back inside with the others, leaving Lincoln and his friends to enjoy their little hang out together

**I would like to thank RawToonage Press for giving me the idea of the sisters trying to get in, the rest was all me, anyways, leave a review and tell me what you think**

**Also I'm planning to make a one-shot story on how Hollow met Invader Zim and the Origins of my OC Lord Hollow Cabal, it'll be a Star Wars fic, and a Star Wars Invader Zim crossover fic as well**


	40. chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

(Sunday, Royal Woods, Loud House Residence)

It has been two weeks since the creation of the tree house, the sisters who were responsible for the almost horrible damage are no longer grounded and Lana's left leg is all healed up

Lincoln is in the tree house, just relaxing by himself wearing headphones and listening to some techno beat, he's not hanging out with his friends for multiple reasons, Jordan is at take your daughter to work day, Tabby and Liam are having a normal hang out session and Stella is with her family at Aloha beach resort and won't be back till next week

Also Lincoln heard that Clyde won't be back from his nanas until the end of two months, still unknown as to why, but at least all of Lincoln's friends are happy with their own thing and Jordan's friends are also busy, they still haven't had a chance to see the Tree House, but Jordan promises they will, soon

Lincoln looks to his watch and notices the time, he decides to climb down from the tree house, but first he had to lock the door and raise up the rope ladder

Lincoln enters the kitchen and drinks some water, he then walks past the dining room, not hearing Lori asking her sisters about her golf tournament

Lincoln walks upstairs to head to the room he shares with Luna, but then Lynn Jr gets in front of him

Okay, Lincoln can't really hear here because of his headphones, so she's just mouthing words that he can't understand

Lincoln realizes he was still wearing headphones, he then takes them off "So you in?" asked Lynn

"Sorry Lynn, I was listening to music" replied Lincoln, this kinda annoyed her "Are you kidding me?" said Lynn

"Calm down, I was just enjoying myself, now what is it you were asking me?" asked Lincoln

Lynn groans in annoyance "I said that my team is gonna be competing in the junior finals and you're the only family member who hasn't been to any of my games yet, and I was wondering if you could be there?" said Lynn

"Sorry Lynn, I had to attend the others with their activities, Lori's golf tournaments, Leni's summer fashion shows, coaching Lola for her pageants, Lucy's séance and helping her speak to ghosts, which I couldn't hear and helping Luan with funny business" said Lincoln

"Come on Lincoln! We're a family and we all support each other" replied Lynn in annoyance

Lincoln shakes his head "Sorry Lynn, but I need at least one day for myself and all of my friends and my girlfriend are busy with their thing" said Lincoln

Than Lynn shows him her baseball bat "Are you sure you won't reconsider?" asked Lynn

Lincoln just looks at her and her bat "What are you doing?" asked Lincoln, then he realizes "Wait a minute! Are you threatening me?!" asked Lincoln in shock

"What! No I was just ….. And I ……. Gosh darn it! Lincoln you have to come to my game!" yelled Lynn "I am not going Lynn, I need a break!" yelled Lincoln

"I'm gonna break your face if you don't go!" said Lynn as she rears her bat "You're gonna hurt me! Are you for real?!" yelled Lincoln

"What is going on up there?!" they both turn to see Lori who was downstairs with the others, they notice Lynn was holding her baseball bat

"Lynn! Lincoln! What is going on?!" asked Lori "I ….. I …… You know what! He doesn't wanna go to my baseball game!" yelled Lynn "And he has to come! This family supports each other!" yelled Lynn

They couldn't believe what they were hearing "Lynn, we do support each other, but we all have our limits" said Lori "And Lincoln has been doing a lot of helping with us last week" said Luan

"True, and since his friends and Jordan are occupied by their own social activities, I believe this is the right opportunity for our male sibling to partake into his own things" said Lisa

"Oh come on guys!" said Lynn in annoyance, Luna and Leni noticed her bat and gasp "W-Were you trying to hurt Linky?!" asked Leni in worry

The other sisters gasp, Lynn looks at her bat and drops it "W-What? No I wasn't I was … just …. Threatening him?" said Lynn nervously

Now they were as stunned as a deer in the headlights, they all walked up the stairs "What is wrong with you!" yelled Lori "Are you trying to send him to the hospital?!" yelled Lola "I've already been there and I don't want Lincoln to go there as well!" said Lana

Lynn tries to find an excuse out of this, but then she's grabbed by her ponytail by Luna "Ow! What the heck!"

She then sees an enraged Luna "Are you serious dude! You want our brother to be beaten to a bloody pulp, do you have any idea how wrong that sounds! Did you even think about what you were gonna say to him?!" yelled Luna

Hearing this made Lincoln's anger turn to slight fear, he backs up and hides behind Leni

"Girls!" yelled Lynn Sr "What is going on up there?!" yelled Rita

The sisters all looked at Lynn "Mom and Dad have to know" said Lucy "What! No please!" begged Lynn "There shall be no convincing us" said Lisa

Luna dropped Lynn, then Lori grabbed her by the arm, with Lincoln following them, looking a bit nervous

They made it to the bottom to face their parents, Lori proceeded to shove Lynn in front of them, the parents knew Lynn had something to do with whatever they were fighting about "Lynn Jr, what did you do?" asked Rita

Lynn looked at her sisters and Luna who was comforting her brother "Well?!" said Lynn Sr, Lynn didn't know what to say

So Lori said it "She confronted Lincoln as he was headed upstairs"

"She told Lincoln about her team in the junior finals" said Luan

"Linky didn't wanna go, he was busy all week with us and needs some time to himself" said Leni

"So our sports enthusiastic sister threatened him with a baseball bat if he would not partake" said Lisa

The parents gasp "Lynn!" they yelled "how could you do that to your own brother!" said Rita

"B-But this family supports each other" said Lynn Jr "You said so dad"

Lynn Sr sighs "Yes I did and I don't think I was perfectly specific at that time" said Lynn Sr "We are a family and we do support each other, but we can't always be there, we all have our limits and your brother too" said Lynn Sr

"When Lori was at her third golf tournament, I couldn't be there because I had to help Dr. Feinstein with ten children who had cavity issues" said Rita

"And I couldn't be there when Leni was making her first summer style fashion show, I was at a meeting" said Lynn Sr

All the girls also agreed, Lynn realized what she just did, she then looked at Lincoln "Bro, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to try and hurt you" said Lynn who was now filled with guilt

Lincoln was still a little scared of her, but he couldn't be mad at her "I guess I can forgive you, but after what you nearly tried to do to me, I can't seem to trust you" said Lincoln "That's fair" replied Lynn Jr as she looks down in sadness

Then Lynn turned to her parents "So, am I grounded?" asked Lynn

The parents look at each other and then to Lynn "Yes you are, for one week" said Lynn Sr, Lynn Jr looks down in sadness once more

Lincoln then feels bad for Lynn "Mom, Dad, I think you should ground her after her big games" said Lincoln

All the sisters were shocked by this, but Lori, Luna and Leni understood that this was Lincoln trying to make this right

The parents also knew this as well "Okay son, she'll be grounded until the whole season is over" said Lynn Sr

Suddenly Lynn hugs Lincoln "Thank you little bro!" said Lynn Jr, Lincoln smiles and returns the hug "its okay sis, just never threaten me or anyone else here with a dangerous sports equipment again" said Lincoln

They break the hug "Okay Lincoln, I will" suddenly Lynn Sr looks at his watch "Okay LJ time for you to head to the game" they all head into vanzilla, but first they wave goodbye to Lincoln "Have fun with your privacy Linky" said Leni "And don't talk to strangers!"

"Leni, he's gonna be in the house" said Lori

"Oh, then don't let strangers in the house to talk to you!" said Leni, they all face palm at what she just said and drive off

Lincoln feels happier for some reason "Strange, I feel like, if that never happened, something else would have gone wrong" Lincoln then heads back inside to watch some TV

(! Hour later)

Lincoln is now in the kitchen making himself a sandwich, until he hears a window crash, Lincoln runs around the house, but he sees that not a single window was damaged "Oh come on!" coming from outside

Lincoln rushes outside to see Mr. Grouse coming out of his house "Loud! I told you to stop playing your dang baseballs!" yelled the cantankerous old man

"Umm, Lynn's not here, or the others I'm the only one" replied Lincoln, this kinda shocked the old man "Oh, well I know you didn't do this, but someone did! So where is your family?" asked Mr. Grouse

"They're at ….. Lynn's baseball …….. Game" said Lincoln, the two neighbors now realize where the baseball came from "And Lynn must've hit a home run" said Lincoln

"Glad we both know what happened" said Mr. Grouse

(Later)

Vanzilla comes back and parks at the driveway, Luna spots Lincoln sitting under the tree in the front yard reading a comic book

They all get out "My team is advancing to the finals!" said Lynn with excitement "Let me guess, you hit a homerun?" said Lincoln

They were all shocked at what he just said "Yeah, how did you know that?" asked Lana

Then Lincoln looks to their left, they also turn to see an angry Mr. Grouse "Mr. Grouse?" said Rita

"I believe this is yours" said Mr. Grouse as he shows them the baseball, Lynn was shocked at what it was, then they all turn to see the broken window to his house, the parents gulp

"Maybe we can figure out the payment differently?" asked Lynn Sr "Sure, instead of money, how about three pans of your Lynnsagna" said Mr. Grouse

Lynn Sr sighs "Fine" he then heads inside the house and towards the kitchen "I'll be waiting" said Mr. Grouse as he returns to his house

The others head inside as well "I can't believe my homerun went that far" said Lynn "At least it didn't hit any window from our house" said Lori

Lincoln heads to his room and then gets a call from Jordan "Hey there beautiful, how was the bring-you-daughter to work go out?" asked Lincoln

"It went pretty awesome! I helped my dad out with some of his business rivals" said Jordan "So how was your day?" asked Jordan

Lincoln smiled "You have no idea how mines went"

**Turned a "No such Luck" into a better ending, well sort of, please review**


	41. chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

(Loud House Residence)

Lincoln starts packing his bag with some snacks and whatever he could use for tonight's big moment

Lincoln then turns to the fourth wall "You guys are probably wondering, Lincoln, why are you packing snacks and some extra clothes? Well, as it turns out coming here to Royal Woods is the team known as Everyday Paranormal and they're vehicle the Ghost Lab! Me, Jordan, Tabby and Liam won a contest involving a video game and now we get to be part of their little ghost hunt here in Royal Woods!" sod Lincoln

Then Luna enters "You ready for tonight little brother?" asked Luna, Lincoln lifts up his back pack and puts it on "So Ready! Since AARGH! Is actually all fake, the Ghost Lab team aren't, glad Clyde isn't here otherwise he's have another breakdown that I'm hanging out with a different group of ghost hunters" said Lincoln

Luna smiles "Well. Be careful out there little bro, if what you said is true, then I don't want you going to the grave early" said Luna with worry as she ruffles his hair

"Don't worry sis, I'm gonna be fine" replied Lincoln, then he exits the room and heads downstairs

At the living room his sisters were watching Dream Boat (Rerun) "So, you headed to your little ghost thing bro?" asked Lori "Yup! And I can't wait!" said Lincoln

"Please don't get hurt Linky" said Leni in worry "I'll be safe besides these guys are professionals" replied Lincoln "Oh, you mean like wrestlers?" asked Leni

All of the sibling's just look at her with confusion "Leni, I don't think that's what he meant" said Lynn

"Sigh, wish I could come" said Lucy from behind Lincoln, this causes him to get startled and stumble onto the couch "Oh hey Lucy, I wish I could bring you with me, but me, Jordan, Liam and Tabby are the ones who won" replied Lincoln

"Still I hope you guys have fun, also do they really hunt ghosts?" asked Lucy "Well, no not really, they just call out to see if there are any spirits in the place that is alleged to be haunted, they use special devices to see movement, faint voices and cameras for anything that seems out of the normal" said Lincoln

"Wow, so they're just trying to see if it is haunted, that sounds wicked" said Lucy, Lincoln smiles and pets his sisters head "Maybe someday you can come, I'll see if I can talk to the Klinge brothers about you" said Lincoln "thanks Lincoln" said Lucy

Just then Lincoln hears someone knocking on the door, Lincoln opens it to see its Liam "Hey Lincoln, you ready to go see some ghosts?" asked Liam "You know it" replied Lincoln, he then looks back to his sisters "See you guys later" said Lincoln before he leaves

"Bye Linky" said Leni "Have fun bro" said Lori "Don't let the darkness consume you" said Lucy "Don't get too much into the spirit! Hahaha! Get it!" said Luan which makes everyone groan

Lisa arrives down the stairs "Has anyone seen Lincoln, I need his assistance with my experiment" said Lisa "Sorry Lisa, he went out with his friends to hang out with the Klinge brothers" said Lucy, this actually got Lisa's attention "Hmm, maybe he'll learn a thing or two about the science they perform" said Lisa

This kinda made the sister's confused "you know about them?" asked Lana "Indeed, from their show Ghost Lab, though I am not a woman who would go on with the ramble about spiritual beliefs, but after what they confirm, you can say I'm slightly a believer, only slightly" replied Lisa "I only watch them to see the new scientific methods they use"

(Royal Woods Theater)

Lincoln and Liam finally arrive and they even see Jordan and Tabby "Hey girls" said Lincoln "Lincoln you made it" said Jordan "You too farm boy" said Tabby "I couldn't leave my darling waiting" replied Liam

"So, when do the team arrive?" asked Lincoln, but before Jordan could answer they see the large vehicle headed towards them, with the sign on its side that says Ghost Lab, this made the kids look a bit shocked, to Lincoln he was excited

The door opens and they meet Brad and Barry, the Klinge Brothers as well as the rest of the team Katie Burr, Steve Harris, Steve Hock, Cory Lamey and Ashlee Hillhouse

"So, you the kids who won the contest?" asked Barry "Yes that's us!" said Lincoln in excitement "Whoa there kid, you might wake up the dead with that enthusiasm" replied Brad, Lincoln blushes form Embarrassment "Sorry, I'm just really excited to meet you all, it's a real honor" said Lincoln

The Ghost Lab team laugh a bit "You're white hair really makes you stand out" said Katie "And your friends are, kinda odd" said Corey

"Well, we are who we are mate" said Tabby "So, are we gonna go and look for some ghosts?" asked Lima

"Hang on there huckleberry Finn, we need to look up what we discovered from our research" said Steve Hock "So, where are we investigating" asked Jordan "Look behind you" said Steve Harris

The four kids look behind them "The Royal Woods Theater?" asked Lincoln in confusion "Yep, as it turns out, this place actually has some reports of strange things happening at night, or when no one else is around" said Barry

"So, let's get you guys into the team" said Brad, the kids follow them into the Ghost Lab, inside they are all fascinated by all of their computer screens and whatever ghost tracking tech they have

Barry brings out some papers with reports of incidents "whoa, that's a lot of ghost work" said Tabby, Lincoln and Jordan look at some of the reports "Says here that two weeks ago, the janitor heard tapping sounds from the stage when he went there, there was nothing, when he left he heard the tapping again" said Lincoln

"A strange presence was felt by one of the musicians who was gonna perform there, and he even said that he saw a shadowy figure by the changing room" said Jordan with what she was reading. Liam and Tabby decide to join in

"A singing voice was heard in the hallways around twelve midnight when no one was around" said Liam "Dang that sounds spooky"

"The same tapping sound was emanating from the hallways just as the stage manager was turning off all of the lights, he said it sounded like tap dancing" said Tabby

"Hey guys, listen to this one" said Barry as he reads a recent report "I was tuning my guitar before me and my band were gonna perform on stage, when all of a sudden I heard someone calling my name, so I went to follow the voice and as I turn to the corner I was met by a full bodied person, she was wearing a white gown and looked like a singer for the opera, I was so scared I ran and bumped into my band" said Brad

"They saw how scared I was and I decided to tell them, they actually believed me because they have also seen the woman, so we went to tell the manager and he agreed to postpone the event for the night until I can have someone investigate this paranormal problem" said Brad "And then the guy calls us"

Lincoln seemed shock hearing that, Jordan and the others felt chills, then Lincoln approaches Brad "C-Can I see that?" Brad hands him the paper

Lincoln then has a look of shock "Lincoln? You okay handsome?" asked Jordan, they all looked at him worriedly

"T-This is my sisters hand writing, Luna's hand writing!" said Lincoln with shock, they all gasped at this "That's why she came home early three days ago and looked a little scared, I had to comfort her because she barely got any sleep" said Lincoln

Now this was a shocker, normally Luna would be okay with Lucy just popping out of nowhere, but this was something Luna was truly afraid of, and Lincoln didn't like what was happening to his sister, but he had to maintain control of his anger

"Listen kid, I know you want answers right now as to what this spirit is and why it scared your sister, but you gotta control your emotions, ghost and other paranormal stuff are attracted by negative auras" said Ashlee

Lincoln took a deep breath and calmed down "You okay there buddy?" asked Liam "I'm fine" replied Lincoln, they were all glad he was back to his senses "So, you guys ready to lay out the electronic nets?" asked Brad

"Definitely" said Lincoln and Jordan "Let's rock and roll!" replied Tabby "We're using a net?" asked Lima

Okay first off, it's not an actual net, the team, along with the kids, start placing motions sensors around the building and a few surveillance cameras

(Nighttime 7:45pm)

The Ghost lab team and Lincoln and his friends have finished eating take out Chinese food for dinner, and now it was time for the investigation

"Alright, we're gonna be split into three teams, me, Lincoln and Jordan will be taking the backstage area" said Barry "Brad with Tabby and Liam will be at the main hallways and front entrance and Katie and Corey will be bin the seating areas"

"Alright you all have your basic EVP device with you as well as your EMF's and Thermal Cameras" said Brad, then Liam raises his hand "You have a question I presume"

"Yeah, what's EVP mean?" asked Liam "It stands for Electronic Voice phenomenon, they can be able to hear things that a normal person can't" said Brad "Okay then" replied Liam

"What about EMF?" asked Tabby "It stands for Electromagnetic Frequency, it can help you detect if there's a sudden spike of energy in the area" replied Steve Harris

"Okay, everyone, let's go and find this haunting" said Barry, they all nod in agreement and split up, they also brought with them walkie talkie's and video cameras, they're communication is also licked with the Ghost Lab vehicle so they can contact them if anything from the motion sensors has been triggered

(Main Hallways 7:52pm)

Liam and Tabby are both holding their EVP devices, with Brad behind them using his video camera to look around, Brad then talks on his walkie "Nothing here, still searching"

(Seating Rows 7:52pm)

Katie and Corey are both sitting in the back row and pointing they're cameras towards the stage "We've got nothing here as well" said Corey

(Backstage 7:52pm)

Lincoln is holding the camera, Jordan has an EVP and Barry is pointing his flashlight "We've got nothing yet, let's keep searching people" said Barry

(Main Hallways 7:53pm)

Tabby suddenly feels something strange "Whoa fellas, I just felt a cold rush in here" said Tabby "That's not possible, all of the AC units have been turned off" said Brad "I swear, something just went right through me and sent a weird chill down my spine" said Tabby in shock

Liam looks around with his flashlight, he then point his camera towards her "I've got nothing" said Liam, then Brad activates his thermal camera "Whoa, I'm seeing some cold spots near Tabby, I think something was here" said Brad

Suddenly they hear a tapping sound coming from down the hallway, they point their cameras and EVP devices to the direction of the sound

"Is anyone there?" asked Brad "Are you the one making the tapping sounds" they get no response "If so, please do that again"

Then they hear tapping sounds again "Whoa! This just got real intense fellas!" said Liam, Tabby looks at the EMF device "This thing is spiking every time that tapping sound comes on" said Tabby "Looks like we got our tapper" said Brad

"Is there anything on the motion sensors?" asked Brad to the Ghost Lab "Negative, no movement or alarm triggers" replied Steve Hock

(Seating Area 7:59pm)

Katie and Corey decide to wander to other seats, just then they hear what sounded like a guitar strumming "Barry is that you guys backstage?" asked Katie through her walkie talkie "no, what do you mean?" asked Barry "We just heard a guitar strum in the seating row" replied Katie "It think it's coming from the stage" said Cory

They both approach the stage and decide to stand in front of it "Are you strumming on stage?" asked Katie "Are you the strange shadow figure everyone's been seeing lately?" asked Corey, they get no response, but their EMF detector start to spike a little

(Back Stage 8:10pm)

Lincoln, Barry and Jordan go around the place for signs of any disturbances, Jordan looks at the clothes racks and even checks behind, but found nothing, suddenly Barry's walkie goes off "what's going on guys?" asked Barry

"Something just triggered the motion sensor a few feet from you guys" responded Steve Harris, Barry looks ahead and points the flashlight towards the motion sensor, they approach it and see that it was set off and they notice three chairs have fallen over

"We're the only ones in the theater, there's no way anyone could've gotten in" said Lincoln "Well something was here" said Jordan

Suddenly they hear movement by the clothes, they point their thermal cameras and EMF devices and EVP devices

"Is someone there?" asked Barry "If you are here, than are you the presence that everyone's been talking about?" asked Barry

"Are you the woman who sings at midnight?" asked Jordan

"Are you the one who scared my sister Luna?" asked Lincoln. Barry and Jordan were shocked that Lincoln asked that question

"If you are, then why did you call out my sister's name? Why did you scare her like that?" asked Lincoln with a slightly raised tone, but they get no response

"The thermal cameras aren't picking up anything" said Barry, suddenly they all hear an alarm blaring at the hallway nearby

All teams race there, and when they arrive they see that the closet door was wide open and it seems that the motion sensor and surveillance cameras may have picked up something

"Well, I think we should go see what we may have picked up" said Corey "Agreed" replied Lincoln

(Ghost Lab 8:19pm)

The team and the kids go through some of the stuff they got and finally they have results

"Okay guys, this is what was at the hallways with Brad, Liam and Tabby" said Steve Harris

They look at the camera that Brad was holding it shows Tabby and Liam in front of him, a sudden small black mist passes by Tabby just as she feels the cold chill

"Whoa! That must've been the cold feeling!" said Tabby "Now that's kind of spooky" said Liam

Then they see the footage of them walking towards the sound of the tapping and spot the small black mist just standing in one place where the sound was made "Looks like we found our tap dancer" said Brad

"And now for the EVP" said Steve Hock

("Is anyone there?" asked Brad " …… ….. Hi …….. Clapping ……. " "Are you the one making the tapping sounds" " ……. I am …….." "If so, please do that again" "Tapping sound")

This was shocker for the rocker and the farm kid "W-We got a response!" said Tabby "and he seems pretty happy to just say it to us" said Liam

"Okay then, let's get to the seats" said Steve Harris

The footage of Katie and Corey as they were wandering, they didn't notice the shadow figure sitting on the balcony seat "Whoa! What was that?" asked Lincoln, then the footage shows that the shadow disappeared and was now walking near the stage

"We didn't see anything at that point" said Corey "Look here, you can see my flashlight pointed at the stage just as the shadow person walks by" said Katie

"So that was definitely not human" said Brad. "Let's check what you guys heard" said Steve Hock

("Are you strumming on stage?" asked Katie " ………. Just playing ………… music …….." "Are you the strange shadow figure everyone's been seeing lately?" asked Corey " ………… I'm here ……")

"Whoa, now we're getting somewhere" said Barry "this place seems to be filled with starnge stuff" said Brad

They all turn to Lincoln and Jordan "You guys ready to see what you guys caught?" asked Ashlee Hillhouse "Yeah, I wanna know more about this ghost" said Lincoln

"Alright then, footage first" said Steve Harris

It shows the part where they pointed all of their cameras and flashlights towards the motion sensor and they catch a tall white mist fading into the shadows, the motion sensor camera also caught the same thing

What was shocking is the place it disappeared was the area where they found the three chairs fallen over "Well, now we know what knocked them over" said Jordan

Next was the footage at the clothes racks, what they didn't see was a shadow hiding behind it and then disappearing as they approached "Now that is spooky" said Tabby

And finally the footage of all of them by the area the motion sensor was, as they pan their cameras near the door that was opened, they stop the camera and see a womanly mist face from behind the door

"OMG! Is that her?!" asked Jordan "We just got ourselves an apparitions face!" said Barry "And she was right there!" said Tabby, Lincoln just looks at the spirits face 'The one that scared Luna' Lincoln said to his thoughts

"And lastly the EVP's" said Steve Hocks

("Is someone there?" asked Barry " …… Hello …….." "If you are here, than are you the presence that everyone's been talking about?" asked Barry " ………… always …… here ….."

"Are you the woman who sings at midnight?" asked Jordan " ……. Midnight ……… singing ……"

"Are you the one who scared my sister Luna?" asked Lincoln " …….. (crying) ……… I'm sorry ……."

"If you are, then why did you call out my sister's name? Why did you scare her like that?" asked Lincoln " ……. She looked ………. Like …… sister ………. (Crying) …….. Forgiveness ……… didn't ……. Mean it ………")

The whole team was stunned by the response Lincoln got "S-She didn't mean it" said Liam "She said she was sorry for scaring Luna" said Tabby "And something about looking like her sister?" said Katie.

Jordan looks at Lincoln, who was no longer upset, but more like sorry for the spirit.

(Ghost Lab 8:47pm)

They finished looking up the history of the place.

"Alright we talked to the person in charge of the theater and he was able to send to us a letter of all the things that he was able to dig up on the place" said Brad.

"Well, what does it say mate?" asked Tabby "Yeah, I wanna know more about that tap dancing person" said Liam.

"Says here during 1809 there was a 13 year old kid who would sneak into the theater and practice his tap dancing in the hallways, he was planning to show his talent to everyone, but then there was an accident when … the Theater caught fire?" said Brad as he reads the paper.

Then it hit Jordan "I remember in the library, I read that during the early 1800's there was a fire that was caused by two men who were drunk and fighting, one of them had a cigar and it accidently hit one of the backstage props that was supposed to be in the garbage."

"And I'm gonna assume, that's what caused the fire, and the kids death" said Brad "It also says that the person who knows of this was a stage director who would always see him tap dancing, he decides to ignore the kid and let him practice his talent, and that was the last time he saw the boy."

They all felt bad for what happened to him "All he wanted to do was show his talent, in the Royal Woods Theater" said Lincoln.

"He could've been the youngest performer in there" said Liam "But he never had a chance" said Tabby.

"Alright, now for the second one, from the late 1940's A man who was at the theater late at night, he was practicing his solo routine with his guitar, until a loose sand bag from the stage fell on top of him, he died in the hospital, the one who witnessed this was the old owner of the place, he just went into the theater to see if there was anyone still in there" said Barry as he reads the next letter.

"He's still making tunes on the stage I guess" said Tabby "Trying to perform his last solo routine" said Jordan "If anyone was available" said Ashlee.

Then Brad takes the last letter, but he decides to hand it over to Lincoln "I think you should read this" said Brad.

"R-Really?" asked Lincoln, they all nodded to him "You wanted answers to this ghost" said Katie "And you taunted her out for an answer bud" said Liam.

Lincoln took a deep breath and opened the letter, but it was more than just a letter, it was a written note from an old journal from a journalist and from the ghost they saw, you can say, they were combined to make something else.

"It was the year 1891, a woman by the name of Julia Henderson was the greatest opera performer for the Royal Woods theater, born from a wealthy family, instead of full filling the family business, she decided to follow her dream and perform on stage, her family wasn't disappointed but they were happy for her choices, and she was spectacular on stage, everyone loved her, many tried to ask her, how did she do it? Where did she get this talent? And she would answer 'my inspiration is that I wish my little sister Lilian to be happy, since she will be the one to run the family business' she was truly inspired and greatful that her sister always had the time to come and see my show, until one day, Lilian never showed up to her performance, after her show, it wasn't as great as she normally does, but she did well, the following day the family was devastated when they heard that they're daughter was found murdered at the age of …… 15, she was found dead by the shipyard where the family's company is, she was stabbed multiple times and it looked like a murder of rage, I felt like I couldn't go any further without my sister, she died just as I was performing, the police found out that the ones who murdered her was the family's twice removed cousin, because he wanted to run the company, but he was 14 years old, after he was arrested for murder, my entire family became a wreck, myself as well, so one brisk midnight, I went to the docks where my sister was killed and I performed one last song for her, before jumping into the cold water, with a knife to my chest."

Lincoln then puts the note down and wipes away some tears, Jordan walks towards him and hugs him and Lincoln returns the hug.

Liam and Tabby also hug each other, the rest of the team were amazed by this story and also saddened by the tragedy.

"So, she still haunts the theater" said Barry "she's probably looking for Lilian, if she's there" said Brad.

Then Lincoln sees a picture underneath the note, Lincoln breaks the hug with Jordan and takes the picture and to everyone's shock.

They see a 16 year old woman with blonde hair, a white gown and a beautiful smile and next to her was her 15 year old sister with the same freckles, hair style (if you don't count the ponytail) and smile as Luna Loud, she was wearing a violet blouse and skirt and they both are wearing the same gold pendants around their necks.

Lincoln then realized this was Julia and Lilian Henderson, when they were still alive, when they were still siblings.

(Loud House Residence 9:29pm)

The Ghost Lab vehicle stops in front of the house, they already dropped off Liam, Tabby and Jordan, Lincoln gets off "You gonna be okay kid?" asked Brad "Yeah, I'll be fine" replied Lincoln.

"Are you sure you guys want me to keep these copies of the letters and notes?" asked Lincoln "To tell your sisters about this situation, so they will know who the people were when they were still alive" replied Barry.

"By the way, how many sisters do you have?" asked Corey "I have ten sisters" replied Lincoln, this answer left them stunned.

"Your parents must really love kids" said Katie, they all laughed a bit.

"Thanks guys, for letting me and my friends be part of this" said Lincoln "It was our pleasure Lincoln, and who knows maybe we'll be back to give you and your pals another ghostly experience" said Brad.

"And maybe we can bring along your spooky sister too" said Barry, after saying their goodbyes, the Ghost Lab vehicle drives off, Lincoln waves good bye and enters the loud house.

As Lincoln opens the door, he's greeted by all of his sisters who start asking him questions about what happened "Did you see a ghost?" "Did you get hurt?" "Did one follow you?!" "Was it scary?"

Then their parents intervene "Girls! Come on give you brother some space" said Lynn Sr.

Then Luna approaches "Yeah, I bet he had a long night with-" Lincoln suddenly hugs her and cries, this was a surprise for them "You saw something, and read something tragic" said Lucy.

"Bro? Are you okay?" asked Luna as she returns the hug, then Lori pick up the bag and sees the notes and papers, and the recordings. (All copies)

Later Lincoln was able to calm down and let them hear what they found, the footage which scared some of them, especially Luna, seeing the lady's face wasn't comfortable, even Lisa was shocked at the paranormal finds they have.

Then they heard the EVP recordings and it made everything sound less scary, and then they heard about what Lincoln questioned, they all look at Luna, sho then told them why they had to postpone their band performance.

Then they heard the replies of the ghost Lincoln confronted, which made Luna realize she didn't mean to scare her.

Lincoln then stands up and starts reading the first two notes, which made the Loud sisters tear up a little "The poor kid" said Lana "He just wanted to show off his talent to everyone" said Lola "And become the youngest performer in the Royal Woods Theater" said Luan.

"I literally feel bad for the guy with his guitar" said Lori "If he were real, I'd give him a hug" said Leni.

Then they hear the last note, of Julia Henderson, which made their hearts break like glass, Luna then looks at the photo, the whole family was shocked.

"S-She looks just like Luna" said Lynn Jr.

"That explains why she wanted to see you" said Lucy.

"She just wants to see her sister" said the twins.

Luna puts the picture down and looks at Lincoln, who was now in tears, Luna gets up and embraces her brother "Its okay little bro! I'm here, I'm still here" replied Luna, the rest of the Loud family join in on the hug, Lincoln was glad that he had his sister, but he felt sorry for the spirit of the woman, who still sings within the halls of the Royal Woods Theater.

**This is just a little something like a post Halloween event, also I miss watching Ghost Labs, it's a shame they never made a season 2, the story of each ghost was made by me, please leave a review and tell me what you think**

**Ghost Lab is the property of Discovery Network**


	42. chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

(Loud House Residence)

Lincoln and Jordan climb down from the Tree House "So, Liam and Tabby are up for it?" asked Lincoln. "I'm pretty sure they're up for it, this is gonna be so awesome!" replied Jordan.

Lincoln and Jordan are both talking about a flyer they saw in the mall four days after their investigation with the Ghost Lab team, the flyer said that there will be a special prize at the Laser Maze for teams of four.

"The grand prize will be ours!" said Lincoln. "We get our faces on the Laser Maze wall of great players and silver medals proving we're great" said Jordan. "Let's not forget the Trophy" said Lincoln.

"Oh yeah! But where should we put it if we win?" asked Jordan. "Let's not get our hopes up, there are other kids who will be competing for it" said Lincoln.

The two of them pass by the kitchen "Lincoln, you and I are the aces at dodge ball, Liam is good with his horse throwing skills! Which I don't know if that'll be helpful and Tabby can be unpredictable with her shots! We can win this" said Jordan feeling victorious already.

Lincoln chuckles a little from seeing his girlfriend with her spitfire spirit "You're always up for a challenge, and I thought Lynn was the game headed one" said Lincoln. "So you're comparing me to Lynn?" Jordan teases.

The two of them were now at the front door "Well, she's not that skilled as you are" replied Lincoln. Jordan then kisses Lincoln's cheek "The competition is three days from now, let's try not to be late and tell Liam and Tabby" said Jordan. "I'll be sure they get the memo" replied Lincoln

"See you tomorrow" the two of them say in unison. Jordan then walks away just as Lincoln closes the door.

But just as he let's go of the door knob he hears what sounded like a scream, so did Lisa, Lana, Lola, Lucy and Lynn Jr. "What was that?" asked Lana. "Sounded like someone freaking out from a vampire" said Lucy.

Lisa rolls her eyes "You and your silly disbeliefs in the paranormal, it obviously sounded like a person who just got a traumatic experience from some sorts" said Lisa.

Lincoln doesn't move instead he looks back at the door nervously. This got the attention from the sisters in the living room.

Luna and Lori race downstairs "We heard someone screaming! Was it dad?" asked Lori. "I don't think so, Dad isn't here" said Lynn Jr. "Yeah, he's at work" said Lana

Lori and Luna noticed Lincoln just looking at the door "Lincoln?" asked Luna with concern.

They all gathered around him. Then they all look at the door and they finally understand why he would just look at it.

A very unhappy theory just popped into Lincoln's head. With a deep breath he grabs the door knob and opens the door.

But nothing was a t the other side. All of them exit the house and look around. But something catches Lola's eyes "Isn't that Jordan's bike?"

They all look and she was right. It was Jordan's bike "But, where's Jordan?" asked Lana. Lincoln then went into panic and started looking for her "Jordan? Jordan?!"

The other sisters did the same thing. Lori, Lucy and Lisa looked at the road, there were no tire tracks.

Lynn, Lola and Lana look to the bushes and in the garage, but nothing.

Lincoln and Luna search everywhere. But then just as Lincoln was about to step foot on the sidewalk. Luna notices something "Lincoln don't step there!" Luna pulls her brother to her.

As Lincoln's foot made slight pressure to the step it triggers and jolts upward. All of the sisters were shocked by this. Lisa looks closely at the step and sees it was a fake and attached to a strong spring "It appears this was left as a trap" said Lisa.

"Or better yet, a prank" said Lucy. It all turned to the signs of Luan. Lincoln then pushes the step back down, he then takes a small acorn and places it on the step.

The acorn is then sent flying towards their backyard. "Please no!" said Lincoln as he races there

They all follow Lincoln and then they see the acorn has landed on top of the shed. They all notice a large hole on the roof and they can all hear a strange noise coming from inside,

And just as they approach the shed and who she was dragging made Lincoln's heart break.

It was Jordan! Unconscious, a small cut on her forehead, with a few bruises on her and her right arm looks like it got hit badly.

The girls immediately rush to her "Lynn! Go get the first aid kit!" said Lori. "On it!" replied Lynn as she heads to the kitchen.

Lincoln immediately kneels down and holds the girls hand. "She's still breathing, but she needs medical attention!" said Lisa. Lincoln just holds her hand and prays for her to be okay.

Luna notices Lori calling on her phone, then she puts it away. "The Ambulance will be here soon" said Lori. She then turns her attention to the girl who dragged her out of the shed.

"What did you do?!" yelled Lori. All of the other sisters look at her as well. Lynn comes back with the first aid kit "Here you go Lis!" said Lynn as she hands Lisa the first aid kit.

Lisa has some knowledge on how to properly tend to a wounded person. Lincoln also helps in wrapping up some of her bruises.

Lori and Luna turn back to Luan "I'm gonna ask this again brah! What the bloody hell did you do?!" yelled Luna.

"I ……. I …. This wasn't supposed to happen" said Luan who know has tears down her eyes.

"What wasn't supposed to happen?!" yelled Lola and Lana. But before they could all go on yelling at the comedian, they all hear sirens. "The ambulance! It's here!" said Lisa.

Lincoln picks up Jordan carefully bridal style. The paramedics are about to head to the backyard when they suddenly see the white-haired boy carrying the victim.

They immediately head back to the ambulance and get a stretcher. They put her on it and strap her down. They even place a collar around her neck and since Lincoln was the one who brought Jordan to them, he was allowed to ride in the ambulance and it drives off.

"Alright guys! Into Vanzilla!" said Lori. They all nod and head to the vehicle. Lori then looks at Luan who wasn't moving, she was just standing there crying. Lori out of her anger pulls Luan by her ear and drags her into Vanzilla.

Lori then starts the engine and they drive off. The younger loud sisters stay away from Luan as she sits quietly at the back. "Luna, you have the number of Mr. and Mrs. Rosato right?" asked Lori. Luna nods in response. "Call them, they need to know where their daughter is" said Lori.

(Royal Woods Hospital)

The louds were now waiting for Jordan outside of the room where she's being tended to by the doctor and nurses.

Lucy is comforting the twins, Lynn Jr is angrily looking at the ground, Lori is pacing back and forth, Lisa is looking at all of the people who are passing by (observing their patients and their conditions), Luna is sitting next to a very sad Lincoln and finally the person who made this possible.

Luan was sitting at a lone seat looking down with guilt. Luna notices this and just stares at her angrily.

"Kids!" they all turn to see their parents along with Lily and Leni (they were at the grocery store)

"Kids! What happened?!" asked Rita. "Why are we here at the hospital?" asked Leni.

Lori then looks at them with a concerned look, then it turns to anger. "Go ask the queen of pranks" Lori says in a dark tone.

The parents and Leni look at Luan. Rita hands Lily to Leni and then proceeds to talk to her daughter with Lynn Sr.

Luan was still feeling guilt for what happened. "Luan!" said Rita "Look at me!" Luan slowly looks up to see her angry parents "Luan what did you do?" asked Lynn Sr.

Then they hear more noises. The sound of two parents in concern. "Where's my daughter?!" asked Richard Rosato "Where's Jordan?!" asked Jessie Rosato.

The Loud parents approached them, but then they get stepped aside from Lincoln. "I got this" said Lincoln.

The eleven year old approaches them. The Rosato's parents turn from upset to concern. "Lincoln, where's Jordan?" asked Jesse.

Lincoln sighs. "She …. She's in the room over there" Lincoln points to the room. The parents were shocked. "What happened?" asked Rick.

Lincoln then turns to anger and turns around to look at Luan. He then walks towards her with the Rosato's following. "Luan, what did you do to Jordan?!" yelled Lincoln.

All of them flinch at Lincoln's raised tone. They've never seen him this angry before. "I'm not asking again! What the heck did you do?!" Lincoln repeated.

Luan then starts to tell them, what she was really planning.

(_Flashback_)

_Luan is in her room going through all of her birthday gigs. Luan cleans her clown shoes, feeds her rabbit Gary and then checks if all of her stage props are there and not broken._

_Just then she sees a piece of paper fall from her joke book. Luan picks it up and sees it was her blueprints for her sidewalk prank trap._

_"Guess I must've forgotten about this one" said Luan. She then remembers something "It's been two weeks since I haven't pulled a prank and I've been doing a lot of birthday gigs and making puns lately" said Luan as she looks at her plans._

_"Jordan's always visiting here, well sometimes and she's never been pranked by me before" said Luan._

_Luan suddenly smiles "Let's get to pranking!"_

_Luan heads outside stealthily and uses a crowbar and a Chisel to yank off a piece of the sidewalk and places a fake sidewalk piece and a spring below it._

_Luan heads to the backyard and sees Lincoln and Jordan in the Tree House, so stealthily she places grease onto the sheds roof._

_Luan grabs a wheel barrow filled with Lana's mud. "And that's how it's done" said Luan feeling confident._

_Luan then sees Lincoln and Jordan about to come down from the Tree House. Luan takes cover behind the bushes and laughs._

_Luan waits, then she looks to her watch "3 …. 2 …. 1 ….And …. Now!"_

_Then she hears Jordan screaming. Luan sees Jordan going over their house and the Tree House. "Almost there!" said Luan._

_Instead of Jordan landing on the roof and sliding onto the wheel barrow. Jordan smashes through the shed and Luan was then filled with horror. "No, no, no, no, no!" Luan runs towards the shed._

_When Luan opens the door she's shocked to see Jordan, lying onto the top hood of the lawnmower, the cut she got from the rake on the wall, the bruises from the landing and her right arm which just hit the tool box on the table._

_Luan then gets Jordan off of the lawnmower. She checks her pulse and sighs in relief "Thank goodness she's still breathing" said Luan. She then drags the eleven year old girl out of the shed._

_Suddenly the she hears footsteps coming to the backyard._

_(End Flashback)_

"A-And that's how it all happened" said Luan with tears down her face. "I swear I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't know the force of the spring would've been too much!"

They all look at her with disgust and anger. Luna then grabs Luan by the front of her shirt. "Are you serious? Just because you haven't pranked in a while!" yelled Luan.

"What were you thinking Luan?!" said Lynn Sr. "You were way out of line Luan!" said Rita.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't want this to happen!" cried Luan.

"You put my baby in the hospital!" said Rick. "What did you think was gonna happen to her!" yelled Jesse

Luna was about to punch Luan in the face. "Luna stop!" yelled Lincoln. They all look to him in shock.

Luna looks to him with confusion. "But bro-". Lincoln approaches them. "She's not worth it" said Lincoln. "Let her go!"

Luna looks back to Luan. "You're lucky that you're not my roommate anymore!" said Luna. She then drops Luan and she lands back on the seat. Luna glares at her then walks back to the others.

Lincoln stands in front of Luan. Luan tries to explain to her brother "Lincoln, I-I didn't mean to- SLAP!" they were all stunned at what Lincoln just did.

He just slapped his fourteen year old sister. "Are you happy now?" asked Lincoln in a strict tone. Luan doesn't respond, she just looks at her brother in fear.

"You just put my love in the hospital! You're always going all out on April fools with your pranks!" yelled Lincoln. "Do you even care about what happens to the people who get pranked by you? We could've been seriously hurt! Or worse!" those last words sent chills down everyone's spines.

Suddenly the doors open. They all rush to the doctor. "Is my baby okay?" asked Jesse. "Please tell us what's her condition doc" said Rick. The doctor puts his glasses down "she's gonna be fine, she suffered no critical or internal injuries" said the Doctor.

Everyone sighs in relief, especially Luan. Then a question pops up into Lynn Jr's head "Wait! What about her right arm?" Lynn asks.

"Her arm is in no bad condition, just some slight bruising nothing serious, she's actually awake now" said the doctor.

They all rush inside. But Luan just sits out there feeling regret with her.

Inside they see Jordan already sitting upright and she looks like she was ready to leave.

Lincoln is the first one to approach her. Jordan smiles from seeing his face, they both hug and share a kiss. "You had me worried! Are you okay?" asked Lincoln

"I'm not feeling quite good, but seeing you is making me feel better" replied Jordan.

Then her parents hug her as well. "Oh my poor little girl!" said Jessie. "Are you sure you're okay?" asked Rick. "Guy, I'm alright, just a few bruises and feeling a bit sore" replied Jordan.

The other loud sisters also ask if she was doing fine. Yup, she was definitely feeling what Lincoln goes through when he gets hurt. Luckily she calmly responds to them that she will be alright and she will not be using anything Lisa has to help her.

Then Lori gets angry again. She looks around and realizes someone wasn't there, even Luna notices this. So they both head outside and grab Luan and drag her into the room.

Seeing Luan wasn't making Jordan any more comfortable and she hides behind Lincoln.

"Look what you did Luan!" said Lori. "Because of you she's feeling sore and hurt!" said Luna.

Luan just looks at what her prank has done. Luan falls to her knees and cries. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for all of this to happen!" said Luan.

Lincoln was now feeling a bit sad for her and Jordan as well. Jordan then walks up to the comedian. "You already have the look of regret" said Jordan.

Luan looks up to see her. "I wanna say thank you for pulling out of that mess that you started" said Jordan.

They were all shocked by this. Luan tries to speak but instead she gets pulled by Jordan from her shirt and now she was face-to-face with the Dodge ball queen. "But if you even think about pulling this stunt on me or Lincoln or to anyone of your family members!" said Jordan.

Then she whispers into Luan's ear "I hope you like walking on a wheel chair after gym!" this made Luan more scared of her.

Lincoln and the others were actually able to hear what she just said. Jordan let's go of Luan and faces Lincoln, who was now sporting a face of regret and guilt as well.

"Jordan, I hope this doesn't make things come between us" said Lincoln. Jordan hugs him in which he responds by hugging her back.

"I would never be away from you handsome, no matter what seems to get in our way, we'll always be together" said Jordan as she cries. They then look at each other and share another kiss. Seeing this made the families gush at their devotion to each other.

'Just like me and Bobby' Lori says to her thoughts.

Luan did get her punishment. Luan had to pay for Jordan's hospital clearance using the money she earned from clowning and she is grounded for the next three weeks with no pranks or making any puns.

Luan was lucky she was still able to perform birthday gigs. She had a long road ahead of her if she wanted to regain the trust from Lincoln and Jordan. Especially to the sisters as well. But they all had to put their anger aside, they couldn't stay mad at her forever.

Lincoln decided to stop assisting Luan at her gigs. Luan understood why, she even wanted Jordan to prank her as payback. But Jordan wouldn't have it. She may have some devious plans against her but she wouldn't want to become the same monster Luan was.

Another punishment for Luan's misdeeds was the Rosato parents advising the loud parents to let Luan see a therapist until the end of summer. They all agreed and so did Luan. But the one thing she will promise is no more Pranksmageddon ever again.

**I would like to thank one of my readers Tristen for the idea of this chapter, please tell me what you think.**


	43. chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

(Loud House Residence)

It's been three days since the Jordan-almost-got-hurt-situation. (Try saying that ten times!)

Lincoln is waiting outside his house with Jordan. "Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" asked Lincoln. "I know you say you're okay and all, but I worry about you" said Lincoln with a concerned tone.

"Lincoln, it's been three days and I'm okay, you don't need to worry" replied Jordan. "Though, I think it's really sweet on how you find it all concerning" said Jordan to Lincoln, she then kisses his cheek.

"Yeah, you're right" said Lincoln. Suddenly they spot Tabby on her bike, but no Liam.

"Hey Tabby! Where's Liam?" asked Jordan. "Isn't he supposed to be with you?" asked Lincoln.

They then noticed the sad look on Tabby's face. "Tabby what happened?" asked Lincoln.

"I went to Liam's place to see if he was ready for the big Laser maze contest, but when I got there his parents told me that Liam has come down with a fever" replied Tabby.

"Oh no! Poor Liam!" said Jordan. "How did he get sick?" asked Lincoln with concern.

"If I can recall what his mother told me, it was last night when he was helping get his pig into the barn, he slipped and fell onto a puddle of water that was left there for three weeks, so he must've gotten sick from that, they're planning on cleaning the barn later this afternoon" replied Tabby.

"Gross! A puddle left in his barn for too long" said Jordan. "Lisa would probably go on rambling about what germs would be in there" said Lincoln.

"Don't be too down in the dumps you guys, I got us another player" said Tabby with a smile. "I told Liam and he was okay with it, he wants us to make the win for him!" said Tabby.

This confused Lincoln and Jordan. "So, who's the new player in our team?" asked Lincoln.

Tabby grinned at them. "Grab your bikes and let's head to the Laser Maze, she's waiting for us there" said Tabby.

Lincoln and Jordan look at each other and shrugged. They got onto their bikes and followed their British rocker friend.

(Outside Laser Maze)

Lincoln, Jordan and Tabby finally made it. They parked their bikes to the side of the building. "So, where's our new player?" asked Lincoln. "Yeah I don't see her" added Jordan.

"Hey guys" said Haiku. Lincoln, Jordan and Tabby scream and back off from her presence. "H-Haiku?!" said Lincoln.

"Greetings to you Lincoln, I'm your new player" said Haiku. Now this was even more confusing. "Why are you here and …… New player?" said Jordan with shock.

Haiku nodded. "I agreed with Tabby that I should be part of this" said Haiku

"Okay, but why? This stuff really isn't in your forte" said Jordan. "Yeah, I thought you'd be in a graveyard making poetry or something" said Lincoln.

Haiku sighed at their words. "I actually have no plans today and the graveyard is closed because one of the tree have fallen over a bunch of gravestones and a crypt, so my day just got ruined, which I should be ecstatic, but I'm not" said Haiku.

"After I went to Liam's I spotted miss spooky over here and remembered who she was since the Sadie Hawkins Dance and decided to have a chat with her" said Haiku.

"Her positive aura was much more uncomfortable than a graveyard closing, so I let her speak what she wanted from me" said Haiku.

"I asked her if she wanted to be in the Laser Maze contest and I told her why she was necessary for the group, plus I told her it was a dark place to be" said Tabby.

"So I agreed to be part of it, but I cannot promise I will be skillful there" said Haiku.

Lincoln and Jordan understood, but then Lincoln suddenly questioned. "What did you mean by necessary for the group?" asked Lincoln.

Tabby giggles sheepishly. "You'll see mates, you'll see" said Tabby. "Now come on, let's get our laser on!" said Tabby. "Yeah!" cheered Lincoln and Jordan. "Woohoo" said Haiku in her mild tone.

They all went inside, signed up their team (had to change Liam's entry though), suited up and saw there were other kids in groups of four there as well. "Looks like we got ourselves some competition here guys" said Tabby.

"I'll say, I see Poppa Wheelie and Flat tire" said Lincoln. "And also Artie and ……. Boy Jordan!" said Jordan in a very upsetting tone.

They all looked at her nervously, but Lincoln could see the vengeful spirit inside of her. "You can have Boy Jordan for the take down if you want darling" said Lincoln. "Thanks handsome, I'm gonna blast him till next Tuesday!" said Jordan.

"Your romantic impulses for each other is gonna make me sick" said Haiku.

Suddenly they see the manager of the building arrive and stand in front of all of them. "Alright my little sharpshooters, are you ready for this competition to begin?" he asked.

Everyone cheered with excitement. "Okay, now you have all signed up for the battle, the last team standing gets the grand prize of getting your team on the Laser Maze wall, four silver medals (they're not real silver) and this trophy" said the man.

They all look in awe at the large trophy, it was as tall as Rusty, four blasters on the side and it can glow in the dark.

"We are so gonna get that thing!" said Jordan in excitement. "Let's be sure we're the last team standing" said Lincoln. "All the way mates!" said Tabby.

"There will be nothing left from this battle, for those who stand in our way, will soon see the error of their ways, and be bound to an everlasting life of defeat" said Haiku. The other three kids look at her with shock.

"It's my way of being competitive" said Haiku.

"Alright my laser players, let the battle begin!" said the man who immediately gets out of the way as all of them rush inside! Blasters Blazing!

Lincoln, Jordan and Tabby take cover as multiple blasts are fired at them. "Alright, we need a plan of attack, what's the tactic chief?!" asked Tabby to Lincoln.

Lincoln peaks over the barrier and looks around. "Okay, I see three kids out there on the top of the towers, looks like they got the idea of taking the high ground, I'm gonna take the ground level and take out anyone who might ambush, Jordan and Tabby take out those tower sentry's!" said Lincoln.

But then he notices something "Where's Haiku?" asked Lincoln. Tabby just smirks "It's alright guys, she's probably winning for us somewhere" said Tabby. "Now come on! Let's do this!" said Tabby as she rushes out.

Lincoln and Jordan look at each other. Then they charge out.

Throughout the entire course of the match Lincoln, Jordan and Tabby have been wiping out team after team after team.

Soon there were only two teams left. Lincoln pants heavily from all of the activity "Alright, we need to try and flank their positions and –" "Team eliminated!" said the announcer voice.

"Or we take down the last tea" said Tabby. "Okay so here's the new plan" but before Lincoln could even say what the plan was Tabby gets shot from behind.

"They look around and see it was Chandler, with his two goons and "Boy Jordan!" said Jordan with anger.

"Looks like I'm out you guys" said Tabby. "Win this for all of us mates" said Tabby as she walks out of the battle.

Lincoln and Jordan takes cover once again behind a tower. "Okay, Tabby is out and I have no idea where Haiku is" said Lincoln. "Maybe she got eliminated" said Jordan.

"Come out and play Larry" said Chandler and he and his friends look around for them.

They were closing in on the hiding spot of Lincoln and Jordan. "This is it, we're gonna lose" said Lincoln. "At least I got to have fun with you" said Jordan. They both share a kiss before they get eliminated.

Then one of Chandler's guys gets blasted. "What the heck! Where did that come from?" said Chandler in panic.

They all looked around while their friend leaves the arena. "Who are you?" said Boy Jordan.

Something fast passes by them. "What was that?" said Chandler. Suddenly another one of his guys gets eliminated. "What is happening?!" said Boy Jordan.

Lincoln and Jordan peak over their defense and see only Chandler and Boy Jordan back to back. "What happened to them?" Jordan whispered. Lincoln processes what happened and then realizes. "Haiku" said Lincoln.

A dark figure comes out from the shadows. Chandler and Boy Jordan point their blasters at it.

But then they see it was just a mirror of their reflections. "Boo!" from behind. Chandler and Boy Jordan panic and start blasting everything.

Lincoln sees the opening, so does Jordan. They both aim and fire!

Chandler and Boy Jordan were now eliminated. "Aww Man!" said Chandler. "Dang it!" said Boy Jordan.

"Team Aces wins!" said the announcer. Lincoln and Jordan hug each other "We did it! We won!" said Lincoln and Jordan.

"I can't believe that worked you guys!" said Tabby as she rushes towards them and joins in on the group hug.

Lincoln then looks at the score board and sees that their team has done the most eliminations. "H-How?" said Lincoln.

"Me" said Haiku making them startled. "Wait, you eliminated everyone else?" asked Jordan. "This place has shadows that suit my element that was the necessary that Tabby meant?" said Haiku.

"And that's why you were a good player for the team" said Tabby as she hugs Haiku. "Please let me go" said Haiku.

The manager comes in with two employees carrying the trophy. "Congratulations my laser maze players, you have all won the contest and now for you prizes" said the manager as he gives them they're silver medals.

Each medal had a different ranking on them. Lincoln's was the most tactical, Jordan was the most precise, Tabby's was wildcard and Haiku was the trigger happy.

"If I had a heart, it would be ravaging with joy" said Haiku in her dark tone.

"Alright kids, group photo time" said the manager. They all got together and posed along with the trophy and their medals.

(Loud House Residence)

Lincoln, Jordan, Tabby and Haiku enter through the living room. The other loud sisters were there as well.

"Did you guys win?" asked the twins.

"I bet you kicked butt out there!" said Lynn.

"How many kills did you all get?" asked Lucy.

"You're tactical plans were truly put in the contest, in which you all won" said Lisa.

"Did you guys get hurt?" asked Leni/

Lori then intervenes. "Guys! Guys! Let's let them tell us what happened" said Lori. "Thanks Lori" said Lincoln.

Lincoln, Jordan and Tabby show them the trophy. "Whoa!" the loud sisters say. "Now that's what I call a winning trophy" said Lynn.

"We couldn't have really done it without her" said Tabby. And coming out from behind the trophy was Haiku.

"Haiku?!" said Lucy in shock. "That's right Lucy, I joined them because Liam was sick and they needed someone who can be stealthy" said Haiku. "And I have to admit, watching the other kids groan in defeat made me feel less alive" said Haiku with a small smile.

"I could only imagine how scary it was with her in the arena" said Luna. "Well she did get the most shots for the team" said Jordan.

"So, you guys gonna bring it up to your Tree House?" asked Leni. "It was a team effort, so yeah" said Lincoln. "We'll tell Liam of what happened later" said Tabby.

"So, Haiku, you wanna go check out the Tree House?" asked Tabby.

Haiku looked at them, she was pretty much not in the mood for any happy fun stuff, but after what happened, teaming with them in a contest and winning, Haiku smiled.

"Sure I'd love to see the Tree House" said Haiku. They all went out to the backyard and climbed the Tree House and place it on the first level of the structure. Along with their medals and a copy of their picture.

"Welcome to the Tree House club Haiku" said Jordan. "This feels nice, I can be dark and brooding with Lucy and the Morticians club and now I can maybe be more open to you guys here" said Haiku with a small smile.

They spend the rest of their fun time eating snacks and listening to some of Haiku's poems and making some poems as well.

**Sorry I couldn't make a chapter the day before, I was preoccupied with other stuff. I decided to add Haiku into the friends group, even though she already has a group to be with, I have a soft spot for her. Leave a review and tell me what you guys think.**


	44. chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

(Ketchum Park)

We now see the beautiful Ketchum park, the crisp summer breeze, the sound of birds chirping, a dog chasing a squirrel and a Frisbee heading towards the reader- Oh no! Wham!

Lincoln rushes to get the Frisbee. He picks it up and look towards the fourth wall. "Sorry about that, my friends and I are just enjoying ourselves here" said Lincoln.

Lincoln then races back to his friends: Jordan, Tabby, Liam (not sick anymore) and Haiku. (she's now part of the group, sort of)

Lincoln tosses the Frisbee to Jordan. She catches it and tosses it to Liam who then sends it to Tabby. Tabby sees Haiku, so she throws it. Haiku misses and it juts flies off, but hits a tree, the fountain, a car and then comes back to Haiku who manages to catch it before it hits the back of her head.

"Whoa! Nice one Haiku" said Jordan. "This is no challenge to me" said Haiku.

They all continue their game until it was time for them to grab some lunch. And when I mean lunch, I mean the sandwiches that Lincoln and Jordan brought, Liam and Tabby brought the drinks and Haiku's mom wanted her to bring an apple pie.

"This pie is so good" said Lincoln. "Its way better than how my ma' makes 'em" said Liam. "Got that right mate" said Tabby. "Your mom must be really good at making this" said Jordan. "Thanks, my mom suggested me to bring this, sigh, and I wanted to bring blood sausages" said Haiku.

They continue eating their lunch until it was time for all of them to head off home. The time was now 2:33 pm and they were needed back home.

Liam has to help his pa' with the weasels returning for the chickens, Tabby promised her dad to help out with clearing out their attic and Haiku has a séance meeting with someone paranormal in her room. (Spooky)

Clyde, Rust and Zach were still unavailable and Stella was enjoying her vacation with her parents at the Aloha Beach Resort which means Lincoln and Jordan get to spend time together.

(Loud House Residence)

They arrive on their bikes to the house, but then they see the family inside Vanzilla. "Lincoln, good you're here, now come on!" said Lynn Sr.

"Dad what's going on?" asked Lincoln. "Just get in we'll explain it on the way" said Rita. Lincoln does as he's told and enters Vanzilla. "I'll be at the Tree House!" said Jordan as the Loud Vehicle drives off.

Jordan then looks across the street to see the new family that just moved in. "They must be new, but what's with those smiles?" asked Jordan to herself.

(Hours later)

Jordan is up in the Tree House reading Harry Potter novels, until she hears the sound of Vanzilla returning.

She immediately comes down and heads to the front yard. "Wow, you guys didn't take that long to-"Jordan then sees that it was just the parents, Lily and Lincoln, who does not look happy at all.

"Lincoln, where are your sisters? And why do you look upset?" asked Jordan. Lincoln sighed in annoyance. "Ask my parents" said Lincoln.

The Loud parents approach Jordan. "Jordan, we were wondering if your parents have ever heard about well roundedness" said Lynn Sr.

"I'm sorry what?" said Jordan. "Well there's new neighbors in the neighborhood and we saw how they made their kids ready for the future ahead of them and we thought maybe we were failing our kids" said Rita.

Jordan looked at them confused, then she looked back to Lincoln. "See what I mean" said Lincoln.

"So you sent your daughters somewhere else?" asked Jordan. "Well we made sure they went to places that could help them with their future" said Lynn Sr. They then told Jordan where they sent their daughters.

Jordan did not like where this was going. Then she had a plan. Jordan went to Lincoln and whispered to his ear. "Keep them occupied, I'll deal with the rest" said Jordan. Lincoln nodded and kissed her cheek.

Jordan went onto her bike and went back home.

(Rosato Residence)

Jordan placed her bike near the garage and went inside. "Mom! Dad! You guys home?" Jordan called out for them.

Jesse Rosato comes out of the kitchen and Rick Rosato comes down from the stairs. "Hey sweetie, is everything okay?" asked her mom.

"No, everything's not okay" replied Jordan. "What do you mean Jordan?" asked her dad.

Jordan then told them what the loud parents have been doing and why they were doing it. "So they think just because there's a new family with better kids, they want their kids to do the same?" asked Rick. Jordan nodded in response.

"That sounds like the stupidest thing ever" said Jesse. "We have to try and make them change their mind, I know how the girls can be sometimes, but this is just not right" said Jordan.

"You're right, let's go get them from those places and straighten this whole mess out" said Rick. They nod in agreement and head into their family van and off to the loud daughters.

First they picked up Lynn Jr. "Thanks guys, I thought I was gonna lose myself if I didn't kick a soccer ball" said Lynn Jr.

Next was Lisa. "My intellectual mind was never meant for this kind of nonsense" said Lisa.

They went to get Lucy. "I have never felt so misguided in my life, also I learned how to dribble" said Lucy. "Maybe I can take your place" said Lynn Jr. "Please do" said Lucy.

Next one was Lana. "I was not meant for this whole girly stuff! I need to roll in some mud" said Lana.

Lola was up next and she did not look happy. "'I am never wearing a hair net again!" said Lola. "Can we trade places?" asked Lana. "Please! Be my guest" said Lola.

They went off to pick up Lori, Leni and Luna. "I literally was not planning on spending my whole time in summer school" said Lori. "So, where not using the door to college" said Leni.

Luna went inside and sat next to Jordan. "How's Lincoln doing?" asked Luna. "He's at home, reading government comics" replied Jordan. "Excuse me brah!" said Luna in shock.

"And to think first weirdly colored characters and now government politics are now in comics, how obnoxious" said Lisa.

Then they went off to get Luan from City hall. Even though the parents did not like her since the incident with nearly hurting Jordan, they had to get her from the place.

"Thanks for helping me out you guys, I didn't want to be 'Politically' pushed into this problem, there were too many lesser 'Equations!' Hahahaha! Get it! But seriously it was not my thing" said Luan.

Jordan and her parents stayed silent from her puns. Luan understood why they were silent to her. She still had to make a lot of amends for her actions.

(Loud House Residence)

The loud parents were watching some kind of show that involved old people being pushed. (what kind of show is that?)

They both see a van outside. "Is that the Rosato's?" asked Rita. But then they were shocked to see all of their daughters coming out. "What the what!?" said both parents.

The two parents came running outside to see what was going on. Lincoln notices this and gets Lily from her crib (she's not asleep) and heads downstairs.

"Girls what are you all doing back here?" asked Lynn Sr. "Shouldn't you all be at your educational thing?" said Rita.

The loud sisters cross their arms and look at their parents angrily. "We are literally not doing those things mom" said Lori. "It's summer vacation! We should be out enjoying our own things! Not the complete opposites" said Lana.

"B-But we thought we were doing this to help you guys?" said Lynn Sr.

"No you weren't" said Rick. "You two are pushing your kids into things that were not their thing, did you even ask them if they wanted to do this?" asked Jesse.

The Loud parents thought about what they just said. "B-But the Yates, they're kids are improved and they're all prepared for their future's" said Lynn Sr.

"So you guys want your kids to be like theirs? That is just wrong in so many ways" said Rick. "We know how our Jordan is and we do not push her into things without asking her what she wants or needs" said Jesse.

"And you dudes thought it was what's best for us, well it isn't brah" said Luna. "Yeah, we are not that dumb" said Leni. They all look at her confused. "What? I know I'm not that smart but even I know this is wrong" said Leni.

The parents then realized what they just did. "Oh my God kids, we're so sorry, we were just so taunted by how improved the Yates are" said Lynn Sr. "We didn't mean for this to happen" said Rita.

The kids then felt bed for their parents. "It's okay mom and dad, you just didn't know what was right" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, we can't stay mad at you for this" said Lucy. "I still want to try the basketball thing that Lucy did" said Lynn Jr.

"Thanks kids" said Lynn Sr. they all gathered for a group hug. Then they all looked to the Rosato's.

"Thanks for stopping this whole mess" said Lori. "It could've gotten even more unpredictable if you all didn't intervene" said Lisa. "Yeah, like we could've ended up picking up trash" said Lola. "Really? I wanna pick up trash!" said Lana.

"Well it was Jordan's idea" said Rick. "It was her plan to fix this" said Jesse/ "Guess you can say I picked up a few tricks form my handsome white-haired man" said Jordan.

Lincoln blushes form her saying that. They both approach each other and kiss. "Aww! I have to totes take a picture of this" said Leni. "Same here" said Lori.

Suddenly they hear someone calling to them. "Hey there louds, we were gonna take our kids to the opera" said Mr. Yates. Then they said something logical and something about well roundedness. (I have no idea how to make it sound right)

"So what are you guys doing?" asked Mrs. Yates. "Well, we were just gonna let our kids do what they love the most, it is summer after all" said Lynn Sr. "And they're still kids, so we're gonna let them have some fun" said Rita.

"Same with our daughter" said Rick and Jesse.

The Yates were confused by this. "Wow, I didn't think we thought about it that way, maybe we can let our kids have some fun too, maybe …… 10 minutes of fun, what do you say kids?" said Mr. Yates.

They're kids nodded in agreement and went off to have fun with the Louds and Jordan. "So you guys wanna watch that show we're they reenact old movies but with cats?" asked Lynn Sr. "Sure" they replied. The Rosato's were confused by what they said and decided to tag along anyway.

(Later)

Lori and Leni are in their room hanging out with Beatrix. "So, what's it like being the one to be the one who has to watch over all of your siblings?" asked Beatrix. ""But you have younger siblings too Beatrix" said Lori.

"Yeah it's true but they can pretty much take care of themselves" said Beatrix. "I just wanna know what's it like to be the one in charge or be there when your siblings need you" said Beatrix.

"Don't you have to help your siblings?" asked Leni. "Well, we only talk to each other about how we're doing with our special things, and to be honest, it would be nice to be a normal teenager for once" said Beatrix.

Lori and Leni sat next to her to make her feel better. "How about this, you ask your parents if you can have a sleep over here with us" said Lori. "Yeah, and we can invite our other friends as well" said Leni.

"Well, I guess I can give it a shot" said Beatrix. Suddenly Luan comes out of nowhere "Just Be-atrix yourself and everything will be okay" said Luan jokingly.

Beatrix actually laughed at her joke. "I get it, because it sounds like my name" said Beatrix. This made Lori and Leni confused at first, but they just smiled knowing that they may have helped someone with problems.

'I guess Jordan isn't the only one who's pulling off tricks from Lincoln's book' Lori said to her thoughts.

**The episode of Future Tense is added to this chapter and I decided to make Beatrix change up a bit, I kinda like her, so I guess it all started with the story I made with Crafordbrian17 long ago "Comforting Crew". Dang it! Anyway review to me of what you think.**


	45. chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

(Loud House Residence, Friday Night)

Lincoln is in the tree house checking on everything in their snacks inventory. "Let's see Potato chips in ten different flavors, Soda's also in ten different flavors, chocolate bars, dad's brownies and a lot of Mac and Cheese bites that I saved since last week" said Lincoln.

Lincoln then looks towards the fourth wall. "You're all probably wondering, why are there many snacks in the Tree House? Well, tonight I'm having a sleep over and my friends are coming over, well some of my friends, Zach, Clyde and Rusty are still not back until school starts, so the ones coming for the sleepover are Jordan, Liam, Tabby, Haiku and my sister Luna" said Lincoln. "Stella is still at the Aloha Beach Resort, it doesn't feel the same without all of the aces" said Lincoln.

Suddenly Lincoln checks his watch. "Time for me to get changed and get my sleeping bag" said Lincoln. He then descends from the Tree House and then heads inside.

As Lincoln heads to the room he shares with Luna. He sees Lori and Leni also getting ready with some stuff that teenagers like. "Oh Yeah, Lori and Leni are also having a sleep over with their friends Carol, Dana, Becky, Whitney, Teri, Mandee, Jackie and the new teen in Royal Woods, Beatrix" said Lincoln.

The bathroom opens and he sees Lori already dressed for the sleep over. "You're looking prepped for tonight" said Lincoln. "You know it bro, you ready for your sleepover?" asked Lori.

"Sure am sis, can't wait for my friends to get here" replied Lincoln. "And having Luna part of it sounds a bit odd" said Lori. "Just gonna need some supervision and company" said Lincoln. "And I have a special person who's gonna be part of it as well" said Lincoln.

"Well, have fun then Lincoln" said Lori. She then heads inside her shared room with Leni. Lincoln heads to his shared room with Luna. Inside he sees Luna with her sleeping bag and she's already changed into her purple shirt, but she is also wearing purple pajama pants.

"Hey little bro, you feeling stoked with your first sleep over at the tree house?" asked Luna. "You know it and thanks for joining in" said Lincoln.

"I just thought you could use some company is all" said Luna. "You sure it's not because you might get lonely without a rockin' roommate?" asked Lincoln teasingly.

Luna laughs a little bit "Okay, you might be right on that one" said Luna. "I'll be placing my sleeping bag into the tree house, is it cool if I bring my headset?" said Luna. "Sure, I know you can't sleep without em" replied Lincoln.

Lincoln then gets his sleeping bag and changes into his pajamas. Suddenly he hears multiple car horns blaring. Lincoln runs to the living room and looks outside. "Awesome! They're here!" said Lincoln.

The doorbell rings and Lincoln opens it to see.

Jordan, wearing yellow pajamas with some blue flowers on them, they look similar to Lincoln's sleeping attire.

Liam wearing a white sleeveless shirt and his signature shorts.

Tabby wearing a pink sleeveless top with a sign that says "Rock and Roll" on it and purple shorts.

Haiku is wearing a violet sleeping gown with some black linings on them, she's still wearing her fingerless gloves though.

"Hey Lincoln, we're all set for this here sleep over!" said Liam. "This is gonna be awesome mates!" said Tabby.

"This isn't the first time I spent one night next to my handsome white haired knight" said Jordan. "Be warned I sleep like a corpse" said Haiku.

They all stop and look at her confused. "It means I'm not that easy to wake up" said Haiku.

"So, is Luna already at the Tree House?" asked Tabby. "She's already there, but before we go, we're missing one more person" said Lincoln.

"Who? Stella?" asked Liam. "She's still at the Aloha Beach resort" said Jordan. "Oh right" said Liam.

"Just head to the tree house, I'll be right back" said Lincoln. They all look at each other then head to the backyard.

Lincoln heads upstairs and knocks onto the door of Lucy and Lynn's room. "Come in" said Lynn from the other side.

Lincoln opens the door and he sees LJ, on her bed tossing a football into the air. "Sup bro" said Lynn. "Hey Lynn, have you seen Lucy?" asked Lincoln.

"Have you tried the vents, the attic, the vents, the basement, the vents, the chimney, the vents of under the porch, or the vents" replied Lynn.

"Guess I'll check the vents first" said Lincoln. He then sees the open vent in the bathroom and crawls inside.

"Lucy? Lucy? You in here?" Lincoln called out. Suddenly he hears some light sighing sounds. He follows the sound and sees her writing a poem.

"Hey Luce" said Lincoln. Lucy gets startled by his sudden presence. "And I thought my first meeting with Rocky was startling" said Lucy. "Is there anything you need Lincoln?" asked Lucy.

"Yes there is, do you wanna be part of our sleep over?" asked Lincoln. Lucy drops her pencil and stares at him with shock.

"You mean with your friends?" said Lucy. Lincoln nods.

"Outside?" said Lucy. Lincoln nods.

"In the ….. Tree House?" said Lucy. "Pretty much" replied Lincoln.

Lucy then smiles (sort of) "This is …. Wow …. Okay then!" said Lucy. "Just let me get changed, also can I bring my coffin?" asked Lucy.

Lincoln looks at her confused a bit. "Sorry Luce, but I don't think your sleeping place will fit through the door" said Lincoln. "But you can bring some of your pillows if you want" said Lincoln.

"Sight, okay then" replied Lucy as she crawls out through the other vent. Lincoln then crawls out of the vent he was coming from, but what he doesn't know he was about to head to the bathroom and someone was already there.

Luan is flossing her teeth with Mr. Coconuts next to the mirror. All of a sudden she hears a sound from the vents. Luan turns around and gets a bit curious. "Hey toots I'm pretty sure it's just Cliff" said Mr. Coconuts.

They both walk towards the open vent. 'Please be Lucy, Please be Lucy' Luan said to her thoughts.

Then Lincoln's head pops out. "Finally out!" said Lincoln. This causes her to stumble backwards and fall onto the floor.

Lincoln gets out of the vent and helps her up. "Sorry, didn't know you were here" said Lincoln.

"I expected more from only just Lucy" said Luan. "But you were more heart stopping!" said Mr. Coconuts. "Hahahaha! Get it?" said Luan and Mr. Coconuts.

"Not really, I gotta go know" said Lincoln. "Oh come on, I'm not being all jumpy now, am i!" said Mr. Coconuts.

Lincoln then grabs his sleeping bag and heads downstairs, until he hears a knock on the door.

Lincoln opens it to see Lori's guests, still in their normal attire and among them was Beatrix. "Hey Lincoln" said Carol.

"Hey girls, Lori and Leni are upstairs" said Lincoln. They all head upstairs towards Lori and Leni's room. "Good to see some new company in Lori and Leni's friends group" said Lincoln to Beatrix.

"It actually feels good to be just normal and not with the all rounded thing" said Beatrix. They both laugh a little bit.

"Well, I better head to my sleep over" said Lincoln. "Same here" said Beatrix.

Lincoln finally arrives at the Tree House. "Hey guys, man-with-the-plan is here" said Lincoln. "Goof to have you here bro" said Lincoln.

"We were worried you weren't gonna come" said Tabby. "You're here now buddy" said Liam. "I was gonna send a search party if you never came back" said Jordan.

Haiku then looks at Lincoln confused. "You have company with you" said Haiku.

"Yes I do and I think she deserves to be part of this Tree house as well, guys Lucy" said Lincoln.

But they don't see her. Haiku then waves "Hi Lucy" said Haiku.

"Hello everyone" said Lucy out of nowhere. The others get startled by this. "We're not telling scary stories and we're already getting spooked" said Tabby.

"It's good to be here guys' aid Lucy. "So, she's gonna be joining us then" said Liam. "It's nice to have some more company" said Jordan. "The more the merrier mates" said Tabby.

"Glad to have you here spooky sis" said Luna. "Good evening Lucy" said Haiku.

Lucy then hugs Lincoln. Lincoln smiles and hugs her back. "Thanks for letting me be part of this" said Lucy. "No problem and thank you for not bringing your coffin here" replied Lincoln.

"I did bring my tombstone shaped pillows, they help me sleep when my coffin is damaged" said Lucy.

They all look at her tombstone shaped pillows and each one had memorial words on them. "Now that is dark" said Tabby. "Wicked" said Haiku.

"Alright guys, let's get this slumber party started" said Lincoln. They all nodded and cheered with him. (Well some of them)

Lori and the others were doing well with their sleep over. They tell each other secrets, paint their nails, mud masks and prank call some of the boys (mostly Joey and Chaz), even Beatrix goes with it.

But with Lincoln and his friends they start it off by dancing to some music (well some of them) and Luna brought with her, her axe.

After their night of music, they were all feeling a bit exhausted. "I don't know about you fellas, but I am feeling a bit hungry" said Liam. "Same here" said Tabby.

Lincoln then opens the snack storage and hands them each a plastic box and inside them were six mac and cheese bites.

"Whoa! Your left overs! Are you sure bro?" asked Luna. "I'm sure, I've been saving them for this kind of occasion" said Lincoln.

Then he hands Lucy and Haiku a ketchup bottle. "To make your mac and cheese bites more bloody" said Lincoln. "You know how Goths work" said Lucy. "Indeed" said Haiku.

They all enjoy their snack time and even eat some chocolate as well. "This chocolate is nice, but I can't get the taste of them mac and cheese bites off of my tongue" said Liam with joy.

"Your dad knows how to make them taste so good" said Jordan. "Thanks guys" said Lincoln.

"So, now that our bellies are full, how about we tell some scary stories" said Tabby as she points the flashlight towards her face.

"Guess that sounds like a rad idea" said Luna. "Let me begin! I saw this one on a website called creepy pasta" said Jordan. She then tells them the tale of Jeff the Killer.

Afterwards Liam tells them a dark tale about the scare crow that haunted his uncle's fields! "But it turns out it was just my grandpa whenever he came back from a cider drinking contest" said Liam.

They all look at him and sigh in relief. "That was almost too scary" said Jordan. "Alright mates, my turn" said Tabby.

Tabby told them about the haunted train station in England called the Cemetery station. To Lucy and Haiku it sounded more like a fairy tale dream come true.

Luna proceeded to tell them the scary tale of a headless musician which she heard from chunk and finally Lincoln tells them the scary tale of a story he found online. The story of Lo Llorona!

To many of them, it was scary. Even Lucy felt a bit frightened from hearing it. Luna then sees that the time was now past ten. "Well little dudes, guess it's time for all of us to catch some Z's" said Luna.

"I am feeling mighty bushed" said Liam. "Let's not get any nightmares from what we all just said" said Tabby.

"Where did you learn of that story?" asked Jordan. "Oh, Ronnie Anne told me about this website with spooky tales, though the idea came her new friend, I can't remember the girls name though" said Lincoln.

They all proceeded to get some sleep as Luna turns off the lights and they all head to the second floor of the tree house. Liam was snoozing close to Tabby and they were both sleeping in a sprawled out lazy position.

Luna put on her headphones and fell asleep immediately.

Jordan cuddled close to Lincoln and he proceeded to cuddle next to her as well.

Haiku is sleeping with her arms crossed on her chest. (Talk about a burial, but why is there a rose in her hand?)

Lucy is the spookiest of them all, but she wasn't getting any sleep. Lucy kept turning in her pile of grave stone pillows.

Lucy then sits right up, then she hears a noise and looks out the window to see a large female figure wearing a blanket.

Lucy then whispers in fear "L-La Llorona!" Lucy then backs up and sits next to Lincoln.

This startles him awake. Lincoln looks up to see a shaken Lucy. "Luce, you okay?" asked Lincoln quietly.

Lucy then hugs Lincoln in fear. "S-She's outside!" said Lucy. Lincoln gets curious as to what she means.

"Whos outside?" asked Lincoln. "La Llorona!" said Lucy as she continues to hug her big brother.

Lincoln then gets up and looks out the window with Lucy and they see nothing. "I saw her right there!" said Lucy.

Lincoln sighs. "You're scared I get it, you're mind must've been playing tricks with you" said Lincoln.

"Are you sure?" asked Lucy. "Luce, let me ask you, do you sense any strange dark ghostly presence here?" asked Lincoln.

Lucy then looks around. "N-No, I don't" said Lucy.

"Well, that rests my case, the story must've made you a bit scared" said Lincoln. "You wanna lay down next to me and Jordan so you won't get sacred and image the ghost here?" asked Lincoln.

Lucy blushes then nods. "Yes please" said Lucy.

Lincoln then lays down and proceeds to hug his sleeping girlfriend, while Lucy sleeps on the other side and hugs Lincoln from behind. Lincoln smiles at this. "Good night little sis" said Lincoln. And soon they were all fast asleep.

Now you all are probably wondering was that really the ghost of La Llorona outside in the loud family backyard.

Well in truth, it was not her. Rewind!

Lori and Leni are busy chatting with their friends. "And then Bobby said that there was a large rat in the bodega's basement, but it turns out it was just a Chinchilla" said Lori.

"That's a kind of rat right?" asked Leni. "A Chinchilla is a part of the rodent family, but their mostly pets" replied Beatrix.

"Oh! You mean like our pet hamster Geo" said Leni. All of a sudden they all hear scratching sounds form the door.

Lori opens it to see Charles looking at her upset. Lori knows what this meant. "Alright boy, let's get going" said Lori. But she grabs a blanket first since it will be cold out.

"I'll be back girls, just have to help Charles outside" said Lori as she heads out to the backyard.

Lori stands in the backyard with a blanket covering her while watching Charles looking for a place to poop.

Suddenly Lori sees Lucy looking out of the Tree House Window 'So she's the special guest Lincoln was talking about' Lori said to her thoughts.

Lori was about to wave to her until Lucy immediately retreats back inside. 'That was weird' Lori says to herself.

Suddenly she sees Charles standing in front of her. "Oh I guess you're done, come on Charles let's head back inside" said Lori as she returns back to her slumber party.

**Hope you all liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	46. chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

(Loud House Residence)

The TV in the living room is currently being occupied by our white haired hero. He's just surfing through the channels until he sees Lori and Leni enter the house.

The two spot their brother looking a bit bored. "Hi Lincoln, you seem sad" said Leni. "Everything okay bro?" asked Lori.

"Yeah, just boreded out" replied Lincoln. "Well you could hang out with Jordan" said Leni.

"She's in the tree house with her friends and Tabby, I thought they could use the girl time together" replied Lincoln.

"That explains the multiple bicycle's outside" said Lori. "What about Luna? You two could jam out" said Leni.

"She's at a gig with Sam and her friends" replied Lincoln. "Also Lola is at a pageant, Lana is with her friends somewhere playing in mud, Lisa's upstairs doing who knows what, Luan is at a birthday gig and she doesn't really need my help right now and Lynn is doing soccer practice" Lincoln continued.

This shocked the two older loud sisters. But then Lori realized something. "Well, what about Lucy?"

"She's at a funeral with Haiku, I hope they don't cause any trouble" said Lincoln.

(Somewhere in the cemetery)

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to mourn the tragic loss of Nicholas Craford the 2nd "said Lucy.

"We hope and pray that he may rest in peace wherever he is" said Haiku. "And we also have great hopes to the driver who killed him, may he rest in the shadows of hell" Lucy added.

The people there also nodded and whispered in agreement.

(Back to the Loud House)

"What about you guys? Need any help?" asked Lincoln.

"Sorry Lincoln, but I need to go sort out the clothes I got" said Leni. "Yeah, and it's time for my daily chat with Bobby" said Lori.

Lincoln felt a bit disappointed, but he decided to suck it up. "Okay, I'll be here" said Lincoln.

The two older sisters went off to their bedroom. Leaving Lincoln to himself downstairs.

"Now what am I gonna do? It's summer vacation and I'm not doing much" Lincoln said to himself.

"Maybe I should see if there's any yard work people want me to do, I could use the extra cash" Lincoln then turns off the TV and heads out with his bike.

(30 minutes later)

Lincoln returns to the front yard with a look of disappointment. "Well. Looks like everyone doesn't need any yard work currently and most of them are gone off to their own vacation" Lincoln said to himself.

Lincoln places his bike next to the house and sits on the porch.

"Maybe I should just take a nap for a while, just to let the time fly by me" said Lincoln. He realized what he just said. "Did I just made a pun?" said Lincoln to himself.

Suddenly his phone goes off. "Who could that be?" He looks at his phone and sees it was a call from his friend Liam.

"Hey Liam, whats up?" greeted Lincoln.

"Hey there Lincoln, I've got nothing left to do here in the farm and I was wondering if you wanted to do some guy stuff" asked Liam.

Lincoln then thinks about it. "Well, I don't have much to do either, what the heck! Let's do it!" replied Lincoln.

"Awesome, I'll meet you at Gus'" said Liam. They both hang up.

Lincoln heads to his bike and rides to the arcade.

(Gus' Games n' Grub)

Lincoln finally arrives at his destination. He looks inside and sees that Liam was already there.

Lincoln enters the arcade and greets him. "Glad you made it, Tabby isn't really available right now for me, she said she was hanging out with Jordan" said Liam.

"I know, there at the Tree House with Mollie and Kat" replied Lincoln.

"Is it even okay for us to let them be part of the tree house too?" asked Liam with a slight hint of worry.

"I'm sure it's okay, Jordan said she'll keep an eye on them and lay down some ground rules, now come on! Let's see which one of us can beat the dance score!" said Lincoln.

Liam looks at him with determined eyes. "Bring it on City boy!" replied Liam.

After an hour of dance, dance, revolution. Lincoln and Liam enjoy their pizza lunch, which Lincoln was paying since he lost.

"How did you just beat me at that game?" Lincoln asked with slight shock.

"Guess hanging out with Tabby at some concerts can really help a guy out" replied Liam. "You know Liam, amongst the other guys we hang out with, you're pretty much the only one I'm more comfortable with" said Lincoln.

"Really how come?" asked Liam as he takes another slice.

Lincoln finishes eating his slice and speaks. "Well, Rusty can be a bit too much with himself in thinking that he's a ladies man."

"Zach seems somewhat into the paranoia with government spying stuff, and his parents as well" said Lincoln.

"And even though Clyde was the first friend I ever made, he can be a bit too much and there is aq long list of that I can explain" said Lincoln.

"I don't think I wanna hear that one" replied Liam. "But what about Stella?" asked Liam as he drinks his soda.

"Stella's okay, she's pretty much the cool girl in the group, next to Jordan" replied Lincoln.

"But you on the other hand have some things in common with me" said Lincoln.

This was confusing for Liam. "Such as?" the farm boy asked.

"Well, we're both hard working at our homes, I have ten sisters and you have a lot of animals and we both have awesome dates" said Lincoln.

Liam was processing everything he just said. "Huh, you got a point there, even I have to agree with the other things you said about the guys" replied Liam.

"I know I told Clyde that my first best friend ever was Luan, and I'm pretty sure she would be okay if I asked you, if you wanna be my new best friend?" asked Lincoln.

The question struck Liam with shock. "Really? You want me to be your new best friend?" said Liam.

"Well yeah, we both hang out a lot since the others are doing their own summer thing and we helped make the tree house together with the others" said Lincoln.

"Gee Lincoln, I'm flattered and you do have a point" said Liam.

Lincoln then made a fist with his hadn and put it in front of Liam. "Best friends?" asked Lincoln.

Liam smiled and fist bumped him. "Why not, best friends!" said Liam as they both break the fist bump with a small explosion sound.

"I know you don't have any chores right now, but I was thinking, if I don't have any chores at my place, maybe you can teach me the ropes at yours" said Lincoln.

"Well sure there Lincoln, sometime in the country could help you out" replied Liam. "But wait, what about the yard work you do in your neighborhood?" asked Liam.

"No one needs help right now, their either busy with something else or their off on their own summer vacation" replied Lincoln.

"Well, it sure is nice to bond with your new bestie" said Liam. "Couldn't agree more" replied Lincoln. They both toasted their sodas in celebration.

(Loud House Residence)

It was now past four when Lincoln returns home. At the same time Chunks van rolls up. "See you next week for our next gig Lunes" said Sam from the van.

"Wouldn't wanna miss it Sammy" replied Luna. The van then drives off. "Hey sis, so how did it go?" asked Lincoln.

"Well it went kinda cool, if it wasn't for some drunk weirdo who started yelling at everything, glad security kicked him out" replied Luna.

The two of them head inside. "So, how was your day little bro?" asked Luna.

"Well, besides having no one to hang out with, pretty great" replied Lincoln.

Luna felt a bit saddened to hear that. "Oh, sorry about that bro, I would've let you join me, but the place is not meant for kids as young as you" replied Luna.

"It's okay sis, I actually had a great time today hanging out with Liam" replied Lincoln.

"So he was available for some hang time, cool" said Luna.

They both entered their shared room. "There's also something else I have to tell you sis" said Lincoln nervously.

Luna puts away her guitar and bass. "What is it bro?" asked Luna.

"Well, Do you remember when I said that you were kinda my first best friend?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, it was when you mended your friendship with Clydesdale, but you two decided to become normal friends" said Luna.

"Well, I hope this doesn't bother you, but I just made Liam my new best friend" said Lincoln shyly.

Luna just smiled at this. "I actually kinda knew you would do that" replied Luna.

Lincoln gets shocked at what Luna just said. "What do you mean?" asked Lincoln.

Luna then sits on her bean bag chair. "Well, let's see, you two both work hard, have to deal with a lot of stuff at either of your homes, awesome dates and you two have been hanging out a lot since you ran into each other at the Summer Fair" said Luna.

Lincoln smiled at her words. "Wow, thanks Luna, so you don't mind at all?" asked Lincoln,

Luna gets up and hugs her little brother. "I may be your first bestie, but I am your sister, so I don't mind if the Best friend title goes to someone else, as long as I get to keep legal guardian and best sister title" said Luna teasingly.

Lincoln hugs her back. They soon break the hug. "You should go check if your GF is done hanging with her BFF's at the tree house" said Luna.

(Backyard)

Lincoln arrives and sees Jordan, Tabby, Mollie and Kat come down from the Tree House. "Hey there handsome" said Jordan.

"Could say the same to you my love" replied Lincoln. The two of them hug and kiss each other's cheeks gaining an awe from Jordan's friends and Tabby.

"Yup, still smitten" said Mollie. "Like two cute puppies!" said Kat.

"So, what have you been doing Linc?" asked Tabby. "Well, I have been hanging out with Liam and we're officially best friends now" replied Lincoln.

They gasp at what he just said. "For reals?" asked Mollie. Lincoln nods in response. "Wow! Did not see that one coming" said Jordan.

"So, how was the tree house?" asked Lincoln. "Pretty cool" replied Kat. "Love the view, you guys really made it look awesome!" said Mollie.

"You think we can invite our other friends when they come back from their summer fun?" asked Kat.

"Sure why not, just have to make sure they know some of the ground rules there" said Lincoln. "So no one can do any damage or make things look weird" said Jordan.

"Awesome!" said Kat. "Wait what about your other friends?" asked Mollie as she crosses her arms.

"They're gonna be part of it too and I'll make sure they understand the rules as well" said Lincoln.

"We're back" said Lucy and Haiku. They all scream from their sudden appearance.

The two Goth kids smile. "We're so spooky" said Lucy. "Agreed" replied Haiku.

**Here's my new chapter and I decided to add some of Jordan's friends into the tree house as well. I am currently facing what you other authors have also endured, I am having a writer's block problem, so I won't be posting much for a while. Hope you guys liked this chapter, please review.**

**Also, I have no idea when is school gonna start in America. I'm from the Philippines so if you guys could tell me when the date of classes begins in the U.S, I can then start on making my return to school chapter. Thanks! **


	47. chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

(Loud House Residence)

The sound of silence is what makes Royal Woods feel so peaceful and now the sound of silence is broken by the sound of really loud music. (Get it?)

In the garage of the loud house. We see Luna on her axe, Tabby on the bass, Lincoln with his hand-me-down guitar, Jordan on the keyboard and Liam on drums.

Pretty much they started off much uncoordinated, but thanks to Luna they were able to get back on track.

After one hour of rock music they decide to take a break. "Now that was intense!" said Jordan as she drinks a bottle of water.

"I'll say, I never knew I could play these drums so well!" said Liam. "With a little bit of practice and you'll be a natural!" replied Tabby.

"Thanks so much for helping us Luna" said Lincoln. "No problemo bro!" said Luna.

"I am curious, whats all this for anyway?" asked Luna. "Well, we were thinking of starting a small band, but we decided to wait until Stella gets back" replied Jordan.

"Cool guys, if you need any more music tips, you know where I am" said Luna. "I'm heading back inside to take a breather, we all deserve a break right now" said Luna as she leaves the garage.

They all drinks their bottled water. "So, what do you guys wanna do now?" asked Lincoln. "Well we could head up to the tree house and read or play some video games" suggested Jordan.

"I could use a breather too" said Tabby. "Same here, my arms are feeling like stiff branches after drumming so hard" said Liam.

"You guys go on ahead, I need to go use the bathroom" said Lincoln. They all nodded and headed up to the tree house.

After using the restroom, Lincoln suddenly hears an argument coming from the twin's room. "Oh no, whats going on this time?" Lincoln said to his thoughts.

Lincoln opens the door of Lana and Lola's room and sees the two of them having a tug-of-war with the jump rope.

"It's my jump rope!" said Lola. "No it's mine!" countered Lana. This goes on for like 3 minutes until Lincoln grabs the jump rope from both of them. "HEY!" they both yell at him.

"What are you two arguing about this time?" asked Lincoln in a serious tone.

"Lana said that this is her jump rope!" said Lola angrily. "It is my jump rope! You took it from me!" replied Lana with anger.

Lincoln looks at the two arguing twin's with annoyance. "Okay that's it! Enough!" yelled Lincoln. The two of them stay silent. "Okay Lana, how do you know this is your jump rope?" asked Lincoln.

"Just look at the color! It's white just like mine!" said Lana. "Mine is white too!" yelled Lola.

"Stop it both of you!" countered Lincoln. He then kneels in front of Lana. "Listen you and Lola both have the same white jump ropes, maybe yours got lost somewhere" said Lincoln.

Lana looks away from him in annoyance. "Pfft! Like I ever lose my stuff" said Lana. When she looks at Lincoln all she can see was his annoyed face.

"Lana there is nothing in here that has ever been found, maybe your animals can tell you where it is" said Lincoln. "I tried and all they said was it was on Lola's side!" replied Lana.

"For the last time it is my jump rope not yours!" yelled Lola. "Stop it!" Lincoln countered.

He then looks at Lana. "How about we go look for it together?" said Lincoln. Lana looks down and sighs. "Fine" said Lana.

"Good, now come on" said Lincoln as he holds Lana's hand and they leave the room, also leaving the jump rope. "Finally" said Lola. She then picks up her jump rope and then continues her tea party.

Lincoln and Lana look through the hallway. "Now, where should we start first?" asked Lincoln.

"Let's try the bathroom, I was fixing the toilet after Lynn bombed it" replied Lana.

Some part of Lincoln wanted to hurl so badly from hearing that, but he sucked it up. "Okay, that's gross, but let's go" said Lincoln.

The two of them enter the bathroom and start searching around the place. Lana searched into the toilet, then she went to search in the garbage can. Lincoln checked the sink and then looked in the bath tub.

"I've got nothing" said Lana. "Same here" replied Lincoln. "Though I did find some gum in the trash bin" said Lana as she chews it making a bubble.

Lincoln's left eye twitches. "Maybe Lynn has seen it, a jump rope is pretty much an exercising tool" said Lincoln.

"They continued to the room of the Jock and the Goth. They open the door to see Lynn tossing her foot ball into the air while lying down on her bed.

"Hey guys" said Lynn. "Hey Lynn, we were wondering if you've seen Lana's jump rope?" asked Lincoln.

Lynn gets up and looks at them. "Hang on, maybe it's with my other jump rope" said Lynn.

She gets off and looks into her drawers. "What's the color?" asked Lynn. "White with red handlings" said Lana.

Lynn then comes out and looks. "Sorry, it turns out, I left the jump ropes back at my school so me and my team can practice some more, and I don't think yours was in the group" replied Lynn.

"Are you sure?" asked Lana. "I remember I have a green one, red one, blue one and a couple of others, but I don't have a white jump rope" said Lynn.

Lana looks down and sighs. "Let's try the living room" said Lincoln. They both leave the room. "Good luck finding it guys" said Lynn.

They both head down stairs only to see Lori and Leni watching TV. "Hey girls, don't mind us, we're just looking for Lana's jump rope" said Lincoln.

"She lost her jump rope?" asked Leni. Lana nodded in response. "Have you two tried the bathroom?" asked Lori. "Tried, wasn't there" replied Lincoln.

Lori just continues watching TV, until she sees Leni putting her hand inside of the couch. "Leni, what are you doing?" asked Lori.

"I'm helping them look for the jump rope" said Leni, she pulls her hadn out after feeling something. "I think I got something" said Leni.

But what she pulled out was not the jump rope. "Never mind it's just Lola's Tiara" said Leni. She throws it away and starts searching again.

Lori watches as Lincoln searches behind and under the TV's area, Lana is in the chimney and Leni is still couch searching.

Her big sister has to help instincts soon kick in. Lori sighs, she turns off the TV and also helps with the search. "I'll check the desk lamp area" said Lori.

After ten minutes of looking. "Anybody found anything?" asked Lincoln.

"I found two quarters, a pink ribbon and this tiny wooden hat" said Leni.

"Besides Cliff's hair balls, nothing, but we have to deal with Cliff and his habit of hiding what he barfs out" said Lori.

"All I found was Lucy's missing vampire fangs back when she was 6, I should show these to her later" said Lincoln. "What about you Lana?" asked Lincoln as Lana emerges from the chimney.

"I found out where Izzy has been shedding her skin whenever I let her out" said Lana as she's holding the left over skin.

They all look at her with disgust. "Okay that is literally gross!" said Lori. "Totes!" said Leni.

"Let's try the kitchen, that's the last place I was before I went into the bathroom" said Lana. They all nodded and went into the kitchen.

"I'll check the cupboards" said Lori. "I'll check under the table" said Lincoln. "I got under the sink!" said Lana. "I'll check the fridge" said Leni.

They all look at Leni confused. "Maybe you accidently left it there" said Leni. They just sigh at her words and continue to look around.

After another ten minutes of searching. "Still nothing" said Lincoln.

"Same here, but I think I found an expired can of corned beef, I should toss this one out" said Lori.

"Same with this carton of milk, it says it's been there for two thousand years" said Leni. Lincoln looks at her confused and takes the milk carton.

"Leni, this says it expired in the year 2000, but it still has to be thrown out" said Lincoln. 'I've been cleaning that fridge for some time, how could I miss this one' Lincoln says to his thoughts.

Lana then comes out of the trash bin just as Lincoln was about to toss the can and the carton away.

"Anything in there Lana?" asked Lincoln. "Nope, I did find more gum" said Lana. She then blows a bubble that is covered in orange juice.

They look at her with some disgust. "Well, there's one place I barely go too" said Lana. "Where?" asked Lori. "The basement" replied Lana. "It's the perfect place to hide all of the fishing bait, Lola would freak if I hide it in our room" said Lana.

"What about outside?" asked Leni. "I don't think so, all I've been doing out there was rolling in mud and catching grasshoppers for my pets" said Lana.

"Basement it is then" said Lori. They all proceed to follow her and head into the basement.

"Where do you think the jump rope could be Lana?" asked Lincoln. Lana looks around. "I'll check by the boiler, you guys can go check everywhere else, but be careful! Lucy tends to hide here sometimes and when she comes out of nowhere, the basement gets spooky with her presence" said Lana.

They all nodded and proceeded to search. But after what was nearly ten minutes, nothing.

Lincoln didn't want to see Lana upset or start another argument with Lola. Just then Lincoln sees a brown rope used for tying knots and next to it were two wooden clips used for hanging out clothes.

Suddenly Lincoln gets an idea. While they're all busy searching Lincoln grabs the rope and clippers and also spots some glue.

"I've got nothing in the dryer" said Lori. "But I did find a twenty dollar bill" said Lori as she puts the money in her pocket.

"I only found a pen, pencil and some crumpled up paper" said Leni. "I think those belonged to Lucy, which means she was down here" said Lori.

"I couldn't find anything either" said Lana as she looks down in sadness. Leni puts her hadn on her head. "It's okay, we'll find your jump rope Lana" said Leni.

"Thanks guys" replied Lana. Lori turns to see Lincoln tinkering with something. "What are you doing?" asked Lori. This also got the attention of Lana and Leni.

Lincoln then gets up and puts his hands behind his back and walks towards Lana.

"I know we haven't found your jump rope yet, so I decided to make you one" said Lincoln as he shows Lana the jump rope he made.

Lana looks in awe at the jump rope and takes it. "Whoa! This looks cool" said Lana.

"But it looks like a rope glues with two laundry clippers" said Leni. "That's what makes it so cool!" said Lana.

"Wow, a homemade jump rope, good thinking Lincoln" said Lori.

"It's worth to make this little grease monkey happy and to stop her from arguing with Lola" replied Lincoln.

Lana then hugs Lincoln tightly. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you big brother!" said Lana with joy.

Lincoln smiles and proceeds to return the hug. Lori and Leni decide to take a picture of the moment. "Tots cute!" said Leni.

"Sorry we couldn't find your jump rope Lana" said Lincoln. "Are you kidding?! This is way cooler and it helps me figure out which one is mine" said Lana.

"Thanks you guys for trying to help me" said Lana. "Couldn't just let you down" replied Lori.

The four of them leave the basement and head back upstairs.

Lori and Leni return to watching TV, Lana heads back to her room with Lola, Lincoln heads into Lynn and Lucy's room and places the missing vampire teeth on Lucy's coffin, afterwards he heads to the backyard and into the tree house.

"Sorry I'm late you guys, Lana needed help with something" said Lincoln. "We're just glad you made it Lincoln" said Liam.

"Come on handsome! Let's see you beat me at racing" said Jordan. "It's on beautiful!" replied Lincoln as he grabs a controller.

But you're all wondering "Where is Lana's jump rope?" Well let's take a look at Lisa's surveillance camera from yesterday.

Lana has just finished capturing a couple of grasshoppers, she then heads back inside with the jar of grasshoppers, while her jump rope is sitting on the ground.

All of a sudden, Lola enters the backyard on her pink car. She continues driving around with her shades on. Her car then drives over the jump rope, it gets tangled in the wheel.

Lola then gets angry and hits the gas so hard that the jump rope flies right off and into Mr. Grouse's yard. Lola then races way too fast and drives straight into the front yard and slams into the tree. "Are you kidding me!" yelled Lola.

Mr. Grouse comes out of his house and looks around. He spots the jump rope and picks it up. He looks to the loud back yard. "My Yard my property!" Grouse yell, then he heads back inside.

Back to the present. Mr. Grouse is in his living room. "Now to see if I still got it" said Mr. Grouse.

As he tries to jump from the jump rope, he gets tangled up and falls. "And I don't still got it" said Mr. Grouse in annoyance.

**This whole thing came to me in a dream. But the idea of a band was inspired by RawToonage Press. Please leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	48. chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

(Royal Woods Hospital)

The Rosato family van arrives in front of the hospital. But the daughter immediately gets out and races inside completely ignoring her parent's calls to her.

After talking with the front desk. Jordan arrives at room 11. She immediately opens the door to see Luna, Lynn Sr., Lynn Jr., Leni and Lucy. And last but not least on the hospital bed with a cast on his right leg and left arm is Lincoln Loud. He also has a few bandaged areas and bruises.

Jordan's heart almost breaks like fine china falling from Clyde's shelf. She slowly approaches him.

"Hey there beautiful. You got here really fast" said Lincoln.

"Of course I did! My boyfriend in the hospital with a cast as if he was in a car accident!" replied Jordan.

"Wait, I thought Lincoln just got hurt from multiple weird situations?" asked Leni.

Suddenly the door opens again to reveal her parents. They're a little exhausted from trying to keep up with their daughter.

"Sweetie please don't run off like that" said Jesse. "I ……. Really need ……. To work out …… more" replied Rick who then sits on a nearby chair to regain his bearings.

"Sorry mom and dad. I had to come and see what happened to Lincoln" said Jordan nervously.

They then turn to Lincoln. "Lincoln, what happened?" asked Jordan.

Lynn Sr was about to speak but Lincoln cut him off. "It's okay dad. I got this" said Lincoln.

(Flashback)

Lincoln was just sitting on the bottom bunk bed reading a book on wonders of space, until he hears an argument coming from the twins room, again.

Lincoln gets up and walks towards the room to find both twins backed up against the wall going face-to-face with one of Lana's new pet snake that she's kept for nearly 2 years.

"Pete! Stand Down! Heel!" yelled Lana. But the snake replied by letting its tongue sniff the air and stare directly at them.

As you should all know, when a snake like Pete's species is not native to the lands around them.

Pete is actually an anaconda, which Lana thought was a python. How it got into Royal woods streets is still unknown but what we do know is that she found him wandering the park with no owner and eating a bird.

For 2 years Lana has been keeping Pete alive. Feeding him, playing with him and helping him shed him shed his skin. But what she doesn't know he was just playing her and the rest of the family. For the time to feed on larger targets or in this case the twins. And now Pete is approximately 5 feet in length which explains why there's a large terrarium in the room.

"Call your dumb snake off Lana!" yelled Lola. "I'm trying! But he wont listen to me!" replied Lana with worry.

The snake is about to lunge at them with lightning speed but is then attacked by Lana's other pet snake El Diablo.

"El Diablo!" yelled Lana. The two serpents strike at each other, But Pete is far larger than El Diablo and continues to strike the smaller snake with his large jaws.

El Diablo staggers around the room trying his best to fight back. And just as he is about to finish him off, Lincoln whacks the anaconda with a plunger.

"Lana! Lola! Get out of here!" yelled Lincoln. The twins respond and run past the large snake and at the same time Lana grabs El Diablo and the rest of the pets follow as well.

Lincoln holds the plunger ready to fight back as the anaconda also prepares to attacks.

"I knew there was something off about you! Every time I help Lana feed her pets you would barely eat anything!" said Lincoln in anger. The Anaconda hisses angrily at him.

The Snake lunges forward as Lincoln uses the plunger to defend himself. He then spots Lola's toy knight's shield and uses it as a secondary defense.

Downstairs the twins run down crying and hide behind the couch. This gets the attention of Lynn Sr. who is in the kitchen and Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn Jr, Lisa and Lucy who were watching TV.

"Whoa! What the heck is wrong with you two?" asked Lynn Jr.

The twins and the animals start barking and making noises which isn't really making things easy for them to understand.

"Okay stop!" yelled Lori. The twins and the animals stay quiet at her outburst.

"Slow down and tell us what is going on" said Lori. The twins start to tear up.

"LINCOLN'S FIGHTING A SNAKE!"

"What?!" they all yell in shock and race upstairs.

They all reach the twins room and what they see is grizzly.

The room looks like it was hit in a war zone and in the middle of the battlefield is Lincoln and Pete the anaconda.

Lincoln has a few bite marks and bruises on him especially on his left cheek, his left arm looks as if it's getting weak and his right leg can barely hold him up anymore. The plunger he used was now broken in two and now he's wielding the toy sword and shield that belonged to Lola.

Pete on the other hand has barely any scratch marks but his left eye has been poked out and is bleeding.

Both adversaries are almost worn out and are panting heavily.

"Lincoln!" yelled Luna.

But Lincoln looks to her with a glare of anger. "Stay back!" he then looks to the snake. "I got this!"

The loud sisters and father (who just passed out) just watch as Lincoln fights off the rogue reptile.

"Come on you scaly freak! One more round!" taunted Lincoln. The snake roars at him and lunges forward.

Lincoln dodges and tries to stab it in the middle of its body but instead just makes a slight bruise. The snake, now feeling enraged hits Lincoln with its tail and sends him flying onto the wall.

Lincoln gets back up holding his two weapons. Suddenly he hears a scream that sounded like Leni.

Lincoln then sees that the Pete was now looking at the older loud sisters. Lori and Luna try to stand in front of him as well as Lynn Jr.

Lincoln gets back up but then he feels the pain in his right leg and left arm. But he had to do something.

And that's when Lincoln spots something sticking out of Lana's bed. 'How did I not see that' Lincoln says to his thoughts as he drops the shield and sword.

The anaconda is about to strike, but then it screeches from immense pain. They all look to see Lincoln using Lana's axe on the snake's tail.

The snake turns around and tries to attack Lincoln. He immediately dodges and strikes at the snake's mid-section causing it to bleed.

The snake roars and turns around trying to bite him. Lincoln keeps dodging all of its attacks, while at the same time trying to think of something.

'I can't keep attacking its body, it'll still have some momentum on me, I have to strike the head' Lincoln says to his thoughts. 'But how?'

Lincoln then realizes that Pete will only bite the one who attacked him. 'This is gonna hurt me a lot' Lincoln said to himself.

Lincoln just stands in front of the snake. The creature lunges at him and bites onto his left arm, hard!

He screams from the pain and notices that the snake hasn't let go yet. With hurt and determined eyes he raises the axe and slices off its neck. The rest of the body collapses on the ground and slowly wiggles around.

Lincoln then uses his fingers to pry off the head from his left arm. Luckily he knows that the Anaconda has hook like fangs so he pries it off slowly and the snake head drops still slowly moving its jaws.

.Lincoln looks to his sisters who are in shock. Lincoln drops the axe and smiles. "I ….. Told you ….. I had it" said Lincoln.

He then starts to sway back and forth, Luna rushes forward and catches him before he collapses. She sees that he was losing lots of blood. But mostly from the left arm.

"Put pressure on his arm now!" said Lisa. Lori sees an old shirt from Lana and they use it to secure the wound and stop it from bleeding.

Lisa checks on Lincoln and his condition. "We need to take him to the hospital" said Lisa.

Lynn Sr. finally wakes up and sees his unconscious son with Luna and Lori. Luckily he overhears what Lisa just said.

"Alright everyone to Vanzilla now!" said Lynn Sr.

Luna, Leni, Lynn Jr and Lucy follow him into the van while helping Lincoln there. Lynn Sr decides to leave Lori in charge of watching over everyone else and wait for Luan and Rita to come home.

They arrive at the hospital and Lincoln is immediately sent to the emergency room. The doctor came back an hour later to tell them that he was doing fine and that he's all patched up. But he's a little bit worse.

(End Flashback)

Jordan and her mom cover their mouths from hearing the story. "Oh my god! Lincoln!" said Jordan as she hugs him.

Lincoln uses his right arm to hug her as well and kiss her cheek. "Hey I'm okay now. Don't need to worry" said Lincoln.

"I can't believe you actually fought that big snake" said Rick. "That sounded very terrifying Lincoln" said Jesse.

"I still have no idea what that snake was. Either it was a python or an anaconda. Because from what I saw on TV Boa constrictors don't lunge forward instantly" said Lincoln.

"We'll have to talk to Lisa about that one" said Lynn Sr. "I'm so glad you're still okay Linky" said Leni.

Luna sat next to Lincoln and caresses his face with her hand while having tears. "I wish I could've helped you bro" said Luna. Lincoln smiles as Luna places a kiss on his forehead.

"I can't believe you just took that bite from that big thing" said Lynn Jr.

"It was the smart way to do it" said Lincoln. "So, how long are you gonna be in here?" asked Jordan.

"The doctor said that Lincoln will be discharged tomorrow, but he's gonna need to be on a wheel chair after that he'll be on crutches" said Lynn Sr.

"Hey, maybe you can hang out with my friend Paula" said Lynn Jr.

"Looks like I'll be getting a lot of attention when I come home" said Lincoln. Jordan then kisses him. "Mostly from me" said Jordan.

"That would mean you can't go into your tree house" said Leni. "Total bummer bro" said Luna still feeling sad.

After the hospital visit. Jordan decides to go with the louds back to their place. Lynn Sr would then bring her back home later.

When they return home they were greeted by Rita and the others along with a crying Lana.

Lisa was able to recognize the snake as an Anaconda and give out some deadly information about it. Leni was just a little scared from hearing the snakes name and mentioning a movie about it.

The carcass of the creature was taken by animal control. Along with some of Lana's pets as punishment.

Though this was painful for the little grease monkey. She had to agree with her parents.

The animals that were taken away were Chickens, a pig, a monkey, an alligator, a rattle snake and some ducks. Luckily she was able to keep Hops, Izzy and El Diablo.

Jordan was able to make a deal and send the chickens, pig and ducks to Liam's farm and also tell him what has happened to Lincoln and then word goes to Tabby as well.

Lana is also grounded until school starts. But she didn't care all she wanted was her big brother back.

And the day finally came. Lincoln was finally discharged from the hospital. The ones who were coming to get him was Lynn Sr., Rita and Luna.

They then return home, where they're all greeted by a welcome party. The Loud sisters, The Rosato's, Liam and Tabby.

"There he is!" said Lori. "My hero!" said Lola. "Welcome back Linky!" said Leni. "I guess my prayers to great grandma Harriet worked" said Lucy. "The champ is back!" said Lynn Jr., "Now there's a kid no animal wants to go wild on!" said Luan, "Yay! Winky!" said Lily

"I have installed a movable seat for when you need to go upstairs" said Lisa. "Or if you want, I could modify the wheel chair to hover" said Lisa again with a smile.

"Thanks Lisa and I'll think about that second option" replied Lincoln.

Liam and Tabby approach Lincoln. "Good to see you again mate" said Tabby. "Yeesh! You look like my pa after he fought off a pack of coyote's" said Liam. They all look at him in shock and confusion. "I probably shouldn't have said that" said Liam nervously.

Jordan approaches Lincoln and kisses him. "Good thing the snake didn't do a anything to your face or I would be devastated" said Jordan teasingly. Lincoln also chuckles at her remark.

They all head inside and celebrate for his return. But Lincoln notices Lana wasn't there. "Guys, where's Lana?" asked Lincoln.

They all had worried looks. "Lana isn't doing so well" said Lori. "Even though I punished her with grounding till school starts, she's been upset before you even got here" said Rita.

"She hasn't even fixed the bathroom after I used it" said Lynn Jr. "It was not easy to fix it" said Lynn Sr.

Lincoln then looks upstairs. "Guys, can you help me up there?" asked Lincoln. Luna and Leni nod.

Luna carries his wheelchair and Leni carries him. But it gets awkward when Leni accidently carries him like a baby. Which everyone kinda giggles and Lori takes a picture.

They reach the top and put Lincoln back on his wheel chair. "Thank guys and you really didn't have to carry me like that" said Lincoln to them.

"Sorry Linky, I missed the time when you were so little" said Leni. They then head back downstairs.

Lincoln wheels himself to the room of the twins and opens it.

Inside he sees that all of the damage has been repaired. Except the damage inside of a little 6 year old. Lana is laying on her bed, still wearing her clothes and facing the wall with her few remaining pets trying to comfort her.

Lincoln wheels himself to Lana's bed. Hops, Izzy and El Diablo notice him and back away.

"Lana?" said Lincoln. Lana's eyes shoot open and she sits up and sees her big brother on a wheel chair.

She examines the damage that has been done to him. "L-Lincoln?" she then approaches him and touches his right arm.

"This isn't a dream Lana" said Lincoln with a smile. Lana starts to shed tears and then hugs him tightly. "I'm so sorry Lincoln!" said Lana as she cries.

Lincoln hugs her using his only good arm. "It's okay Lana, I'm fine and still alive" said Lincoln.

Lana then breaks the hug and looks at him with tears. "B-But you could've gotten hurt or worse!" said Lana.

"And you and Lola could've been eaten if I hadn't come and stopped that thing" replied Lincoln with some worry. "Also how's El Diablo?" asked Lincoln.

The snake appears and slithers onto Lincoln's cast leg and shows a sad face. Lincoln notices the bandage wrapping on some of the snakes body parts. Lincoln smiles at this.

"Guess we're both wounded heroes" replied Lincoln. El Diablo then slithers up to Lincoln and rests on his white hair.

Lincoln then looks at Lana who is still crying. "I-I'm so sorry Lincoln!" said Lana as she looks down and cries.

Lincoln approaches her slowly and hugs her. "I'm your big brother and it's my duty to watch over you and the younger ones, that's what Luna once told me when she was the middle child" said Lincoln.

Lana hugs him back and cries. "And I forgive you Lana, you never knew that snake was up to no good" said Lincoln. They both remain that way for a while.

What they don't know they were all being watched by the others. Some of them have tears from hearing this.

Lucy, Lola and Lisa were touched by his words. "He's such a caring brother" said Lola. "I've never felt this cared for since my birth" said Lisa which was weird to hear. Lucy doesn't say anything but instead sheds a lone tear from her bangs.

Luna watches with pride at her brother's ability to forgive and protect his younger sibs. 'That's my bro'.

**This story idea also came to me in my sleep and I had to let it out. I'm still going through some kind of writers block. Please review.**

**Also if you all remember the birthday list I showed you all from previous chapters. That's the birthday list I'm going with and probably I'll be making a birthday chapter' soon, maybe.**


	49. chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

It's been 5 days since the incident with Lincoln and Lana's vicious Anaconda Pete (deceased). Lincoln had to stay in a wheel chair for a long while.

Which only means getting a lot of treatment from all of his sisters, well mostly from Luna and Leni who were able to help him with his boring 'I wish I could walk problem'.

But thanks to Lisa and her new (already tested) serum. Lincoln was able to get out of the wheel chair. He was still sore though, so he had to use crutches instead and that still made him the center of attention.

But luckily it was the day he could be able to hang out with his two other friends, Liam and Tabby.

And of course his GF Jordan. But not just that, Stella has returned from her one week stay at Aloha beach resort and she couldn't wait to tell them of what happened.

(Gus' Games n' Grub)

Vanzilla pulls over and Lincoln exits the vehicle. "Thanks for the ride Lori" said Lincoln.

"Don't mention it bro, and if you need a ride back home. Just text me if you need one or your friends parents will send you home" replied Lori.

"Sure thing sis" replied Lincoln. He then waves goodbye as Vanzilla drives off and it was time for him to meet up with his friends inside.

As Lincoln opens the door, he's greeted by Liam and Tabby.

"Holy smokes! You don't look so god there mate" said Tabby. "That must've been one heck of a snake" said Liam in shock.

All of a sudden he sees Jordan leave the restroom. When she spots him, she immediately runs towards him.

"Lincoln! Oh look at you. Are you feeling okay?" asked Jordan. Lincoln pulls her in for a kiss in which she returns the kiss as well.

They break off their kiss and look into each other's eyes with love and concern. "I'm fine Jordan, but believe me staying in that wheel chair was gonna drive me nuts!" said Lincoln.

"Well, at least you're still in one piece. As tough as a steel axe" said Tabby. "Thanks Tabby" replied Lincoln.

"And you don't need to worry about Lana's pets. Her pig is already becoming Virginia's best friend. The ducks are enjoying themselves in the pond and her chickens have already laid eggs" said Liam. "And we won't be selling those eggs, we're gonna let them hatch"

"Thanks Liam. Lana's gonna be so happy for what you've done for her" said Lincoln.

Just then, the doors open and reveals to be Stella. "Hey guys! Got your text to meet here Jordan!" said Stella. "I can't wait to tell you guys … (stops and sees Lincoln) …. What …. Happened?"

"Hi Stella" said Lincoln. The rest also wave at her.

Stella then looks between Lincoln and the others. "Might someone please explain to me what happened while I was gone" said Stella with her arms folded.

"I think you should sit down for this one" said Liam. "It's gonna get all wild as you listen" said Tabby.

And pretty soon Lincoln tells Stella of what happened to him while she was away. This was a very unsettling story for her to listen to, but also very interesting.

"And that's how I got onto these crutches" said Lincoln as he finally finishes his story. Stella just looks dumbfound at this.

"Whoa! And I thought I had a very strange week" said Stella. "By the way, how was your trip to Aloha beach?" asked Jordan.

"You didn't run into any beached bodies did you?" asked Lincoln. They all looked at her nervously.

"No I did not, but I did meet the life guard and you were right Lincoln! it really is the rock!" said Stella.

"Told you, did you mention him about me?" asked Lincoln. "Sure did and I even showed him the picture of us being friends" said Stella.

"And it turns out he was impressed by my fast swimming skills" said Stella. "What do you mean mate?" asked Tabby.

"Well, I guess it started when I was talking to him about the storm incident when Lincoln was here, suddenly we heard a cry for help and then we saw this little girl out in the water!" said Stella. They all were shocked to hear that.

"The life guard was gonna head in, but some part of me just clicked and I dove into the water and swam to save her. And thank goodness I did, she was this close to drowning under" said Stella.

"After I brought her to shore, we reunited her with her parents and her older brother who was lazy to watch over her! Seriously what is wrong with that guy!" said Stella in annoyance.

"Then the Rock told me that once I become 15 and above I can come back and maybe become a life guard like him!" said Stella with excitement.

"Wow!" "Awesome!" Totally Rockin'!" "Well dang!" they all cheered for her.

"I know right?! Even my parents thought it was so cool that I have found my future internship job!" said Stella. "And possibly my future!"

"Well, what else happened on you trip, besides meeting with the 'Electrifying one'?" asked Jordan.

Stella then began to tell them of her fun times at the sauna, seeing a sea turtle during her night time walks and watching whales breach from a distance.

"But I'm pretty sure mines wasn't as good as to what you and your sisters went through" said Stella.

"Well that is true" said Lincoln. "Anyway, now that the gang is here, let's go play some games!" said Tabby.

"Yeah!" they all cheer. Though Lincoln couldn't be able to dance or race. So he just went with the usual button mashing games along with Jordan.

After an hour of gaming, they all spend their time eating pizza. "So Lincoln, how was it when you were still on the wheel chair?" asked Stella.

"Well, next to this beautiful face coming by to visit" Lincoln nudges Jordan who kisses his check in return.

"Things were a lot more complicated than I thought. But at least there was a lot of peace and quiet in the area" said Lincoln.

"But when it was time for me to head down stairs. My sisters would carry me and my wheel chair down there. I didn't really mind Leni and Luna doing it. Though it was pretty awkward for me when Lori, Lynn and Luan would carry me" said Lincoln.

"Lori was okay with carrying me, I just wished she didn't have to constantly stroke my hair when we go down there. Luan kept making puns on the way down and even mentioned about her new stand up comedies which involves a person on a wheel chair. As for Lynn. She treated it as a work out than a daily need for me. I was okay with Leni carrying me. She has the warmest hugs, though like Lori she carried me like how mom would carry Lily. Luna carried me carefully and in a non-weird way. Let it be a piggy back ride or how she would carry me when I fell asleep" said Lincoln.

"But what about the other things that may have happened?" asked Liam.

"Well, there was bath time and I did not like it" said Lincoln.

"It was pretty embarrassing for me, but they mentioned seeing me naked before. But that was when I was very young!" said Lincoln. "They even had to dress me" he then eats another slice of pizza.

"Their only looking out for you Lincoln. It's what your older sisters do" said Jordan. "I know, but could they at least not make things weird as it is" replied Lincoln.

"Well, beside bath time and going up and down the stairs, what about eating or going outside?" asked Tabby.

"The younger sisters would try to feed me. Lisa was probably the worst when she brought in her robot food feeder and it was one heck of a mess" said Lincoln.

"Going outside was okay with me. Whether it was the older girls or Lucy and Lynn did not speed things up for me" said Lincoln.

"Well that's a relief, we all know what she's like when she starts acting all competitive" said Stella. "I know from experience and I made her eat on it" said Jordan smugly.

"That's my girlfriend" said Lincoln as he kisses her cheek. Then Jordan wipes away some pizza sauce from his cheek.

"You know, if you don't like it when your sisters treat you like that" Jordan then blushes. "I could feed you. Help you down stairs. Change you and Bathe you" said Jordan with loving eyes.

Lincoln starts to blush wildly and look into her loving trance eyes. They then close the gap and kiss passionately.

Their friends just look back and forth between the two kissers and feel an awkward atmosphere around their table.

'Thank goodness we're the only ones in the arcade' Stella says to her thoughts.

After they kiss they return to eating their lunch and then it was back to some gaming.

(One hour later, Loud House Residence)

Jordan's mom drops Lincoln off at his place. "Thanks for the ride Mrs. Rosato" said Lincoln.

"It's the least I can do to my daughters wounded knight" replied Jesse. Jordan then gets off to kiss and hug him goodbye.

"Call me later handsome" said Jordan. "You know I will" replied Lincoln.

He then waves goodbye as the Rosato van drives off. He then heads back inside until someone calls to him.

"Hey Lincoln" said Mr. Grouse. Lincoln turns to see him. "Good afternoon Mr. Grouse" said Lincoln.

"And a good afternoon to you as well, your parents went out with your pink sister to some kind of beauty pageant thing" said Mr. Grouse.

"And your funny sister went off to some gig, she made this annoying pun to me about beets and mashed potatoes" said Mr. Grouse in annoyance.

"Thanks for the info neighbor" said Lincoln as he then enters the house.

As he closes the door behind him. Luna gets up from the couch and walks towards Lincoln. "Need help up the stairs bro?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, I do" replied Lincoln. Lucy also gets up to carry Lincoln's crutches upstairs while Luna carries her brother bridal style.

"This is not awkward bro, it's just your rockin' sis helping out an injured sib" said Luna.

"I know" said Lincoln. 'But this still feels weird' he says to his thoughts.

They then make it to the top. Luna places Lincoln down and Lucy hands him his crutches. "Thanks guys, you can go back and watch your show now" said Lincoln as he returns to his shared room,

Inside he lays down on his bed and tries to take a nap. But then he feels someone sit next to him.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" asked Lincoln. Then Luna sits on her bean bag chair.

"We're here to keep you company" replied Luna as she tunes her acoustic. "I have some poems to read to you and their not anything dark or scary" said Lucy.

Lincoln would like to say no, but he did feel like he needed some company. "Okay guys" said Lincoln.

Lucy and Luna smile and start reading him poems and playing a gentle and soothing music. Lincoln listens to both of them and he soon drifts off to sleep.

**This came to me at the very last minute. I seem to also get my ideas as I daydream as well. Hope you all like this chapter. Please review.**


	50. chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Another week has passed and Lincoln was finally back on his feet. Lynn attempted to help Lincoln regain his running skills, but he denied her offer.

But he was always up for some playful park chase with his GF Jordan and helping out Liam at the farm alongside Tabby.

(Present time, Loud House)

Lincoln is reading a comic book on the lower bunk, while Luna is on the top bunk reading some rock star magazines.

Their door is opened by Lynn Jr herself. "Alright! Whos up for some indoor family Foot Ball?!" said Lynn as she's carrying one.

Luna and Lincoln look at each other confused then back to Lynn. "Sure, why not" said Lincoln. "Sure beats just laying indoors man" said Luna.

"Awesome! I already got the twins, Luan, Lisa and Lucy involved! Get you're A-Game on you two, I'm gonna go and get Lori and Leni" said Lynn. She then leaves their room and heads to the room of the eldest sisters.

(Minutes later)

Lynn Jr looks to all of her siblings piling up in front of her. "33, 89, 52, Hike!" said Lynn as Lily throws her the Football. Lynn hops past all of her siblings. "Loud looks for a receiver, but no one's open and there she goes!" said Lynn in a rush. "The quarter back sneak!"

"GET HER!" yelled Lola. But Lynn accidently runs into Luan's room and breaks through the wall and lands outside on the basketball hoop.

All of the loud siblings gasp in shock. Lori rushes and looks through the Lynn shaped wall. "Lynn? Are you okay?" Lori asked.

"Yes! That's still a TD People!" said Lynn in excitement and victory. Lori then turns to her siblings with an irritated look. "Yeah, she's fine."

Later the Loud parents checks on the damage. "Oh what the heck did you do LJ?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Sorry guys, guess I've been getting pretty ripped lately" replied Lynn as she kisses her own muscles.

But then Lana notices something. "I don't think that's why the wall broke" said Lana. She then rips off a piece of the wall to reveal what was causing the damage. "Look!" and what appeared were thousands of Termites.

"Dang it. Termites. "We'll have to call an exterminator" said Rita. "What? You can't!" yelled Lana.

"Just look how cute these little guys are" said Lana as she shows them the little termites. In which Lynn Sr faints.

"Lana, shoe please" Rita asked. Lana hands her, her smelly shoe and the foul stench wakes Lynn Sr up. "Daaaaah, Termites!" said Lynn Sr wide awake.

"I'm sorry honey, but we can't let the termites eat our house" said Rita. "They're just a few little bugs. How much damage can they do? It's not fair!" said Lana in anger as she stomps on the floor, but it causes a small hole.

"Lana, might I remind what happened when an innocent looking animal almost did to me" said Lincoln with his arms crossed.

That's when Lana remembered what her former snake Pete almost did to her and Lola and then to Lincoln. And Lynn did run through the wall like it was paper and she could've gotten seriously hurt if she hadn't landed on the basketball hoop.

"Fine" said Lana in disappointment.

Later they're all in the living room. "Alright everyone we need to discuss on where we're gonna be staying until our house is done getting fumigated" said Rita.

"Trying to convince other neighbors to let us stay would not work, but instead I'm certain they would just laugh at us" said Lisa. "Lil' has a point dudes" said Luna.

"We could stay at a fancy Hotel" said Lola with excitement. "One problem, we are a little short on road trip cash" said Lynn Sr.

"Maybe we could all stay at the mall or the Tree House?" said Leni in her usual ditzy tone. They all just look at her confused. "Leni, I don't think they'll let people actually sleep in the mall and the Tree House won't be able to fit all of us" said Lincoln.

"And there's no bathroom in there" said Lori. "Oh, right" said Leni.

"Well, I could call Pop-pop, he would be happy to let us stay with him" said Rita as she heads off to the phone.

After one phone call she returns to the rest of her family in the living room. "Good news! Pop-pop says that we could stay there for the time being" said Rita. They all cheered in response.

"Bad news, only some of us can stay there" said Rita. "They all groaned in response.

"Maybe we could call Aunt Ruth? I'm pretty sure she would be happy to let us stay with her" said Rita.

"What?! No!" they all responded in shock.

"Come on guys, let's have a good attitude about this. Aunt Ruth is doing us a huge favor and she's family" said Rita.

"Mom, I can't go to Aunt Ruth's. Last time, I literally got botulism from expired Yogurt!" said Lori.

"Yeah, I'm out too. Her water contains unsafe levels of chromium six" said Lisa.

"I also must decline. Her cats hate me. Especially the black ones" said Lucy.

"And there is no way I'm massaging her bunions!" said Lynn.

Luna wanted to say something, but she noticed her brother thinking. Luna then looks at all of the family members arguing. "Everyone quiet!" said Luna.

They all remain silent and look at the loudest member of the family. Luna then looks to Lincoln. All of them do the same and realize he was the man-with-the-plan.

"Lincoln? Do you have an idea?" asked Lynn Sr. "Actually, maybe could call any of my friends to see if they have some space at their places" said Lincoln.

All of the loud sisters had smiles on their faces. "That actually sounds like a good idea" said Lynn Sr.

"Sweet! Me and Stella could go all in for sports!" said Lynn Jr.

"Me and Tabby could jam out" said Luna.

"I've never actually been to Liam's farm and I wanna see if my pet pig is doing well" said Lana

"Hang on everyone. Lincoln hasn't called his friends yet" said Rita. "Thanks mom. I'm gonna go and give them a call, you guys just wait" said Lincoln. They all nod in response and Lincoln heads to the backyard to make his multiple phone calls.

Lincoln makes his first call to Liam.

Liam: Hello?

Lincoln: Hey Liam. It's me Lincoln.

Liam: Well hey there Lincoln. What can I do you for?

Lincoln: Well, you see termites have invaded my house and I was wondering if you got any spare room for some of us.

Liam: Well that sounds terrible. I wish I could help, but I have multiple family members coming for our annual summer time family get together party. We really need a shorter name for that.

Lincoln: Oh, okay. Thanks anyway.

Liam: Good luck there buddy.

Lincoln then makes a call to Tabby.

Lincoln: Hey Tabby, it's me Lincoln.

Tabby: How you doing mate?

Lincoln: Pretty good, hey I was wondering if you have any room for me and some of my family members. Our home got infested by termites.

Tabby: Blimey! That sounds terrible! Though we don't really have a spare room at my place. Except maybe the attic.

Lincoln: (sigh) it was worth a shot. Thanks anyway.

Tabby: Hope you guys find a place soon. Cheers mate.

Lincoln makes another call. To Stella.

Lincoln: Hey Stella. It's Lincoln.

Stella: Sup Dude.

Lincoln: Nothing much, except that my place is crawling with Termites and we could use a place to stay.

Stella: Wow! Now that sounds like a really big issue. Unfortunately I can't help you out either. My grandma has already taken the guest room and we don't have any more spare rooms for you guys, except for the basement.

Lincoln: Understandable. Thanks anyway.

Stella: Sorry about that dude. Wish you guys luck on finding a place to stay.

Lincoln ends the call and goes through all of his contacts. Then he sees one name that could help them. He takes a deep breath and sets on video call.

Jordan: Hey there handsome. Hoe's my BF doing now?

Lincoln: (chuckles) and a hello to you too beautiful. And I'm not doing so well here.

Jordan: What do you mean? What's going on over there?

Lincoln: (sigh) well you see. Termites have invaded our house. So mom and dad are calling an exterminator and we all can't live here until the fumigation is done.

Jordan: Oh my goodness! That's terrible!

Lincoln: I know, I called Liam, Stella and Tabby if they have any room for us to stay in. sadly they have no space.

Jordan: (she then realizes what he's saying) and you're asking if I have space at my place aren't you?

Lincoln: (blushing) yeah. But it's okay if you don't have any.

Jordan: Hang on. Let me tell my parents.

Lincoln waits for a while. After like 7 minutes Jordan returns to video chat.

Jordan: Great news! We have some room here for you guys!

Lincoln: (suddenly smiles) really! Awesome, I'll go tell them now.

Jordan: Hold it right there mister. I sad we have some space, you can only bring six people. Including yourself.

Lincoln: Oh, okay then. I think I have a plan on how we can decide who can stay there.

Jordan: Good luck. And we'll be waiting for your arrival.

Lincoln: I just can't wait to spend some time with you.

Jordan: Same here.

They then kiss there screens to each other.

Lincoln: See you when we get there.

Jordan: I'll be waiting.

Lincoln ends the video chat and heads back inside.

"Guess what guys?!" said Lincoln with excitement. "We can stay at the farm?" said Lana. "Please be at Stella's?" said Lynn. "Did the mall say yes?" said Leni.

"No, No and really Leni?!" said Lincoln. "I called Jordan and she said we can stay there" said Lincoln.

They were all shocked at this. But we're happy and all cheered. "But" they all remained silent from hearing Lincoln.

"She said she has room for some of us, so including myself, she can only take six people and I have a plan on how we can decided who gets to stay at Jordan's and who gets to go to Sunset Canyon" said Lincoln.

"Well, what is it?" asked Lori. Lincoln goes to Lana and grabs her hat. "I'm gonna need this" said Lincoln.

He then grabs a whole paper and starts cutting them into small rectangles and then writing words on them. He places all of the written little notes back into the hat and starts to mix them all up.

"Now make your pick" said Lincoln. They all line up and each one grabs a piece of paper and looks at it.

They then sit on opposite sides after sorting out who's going where.

"Okay. So mom along with Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lynn, Lucy and Luan are going to stay at Pop-pops" said Lincoln.

"Dad, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lana and myself are staying at Jordan's" said Lincoln. Now normally they would all complain about their arrangement, but all of them were feeling quite happy at how this all ended.

"Nice plan there bro" said Lori. "Total TD bro!" said Lynn. "Good job son" said Lynn Sr. "Thanks guys. Now let's start packing!" said Lincoln.

They all head to their rooms and start packing what they need into their briefcases and head straight for vanzilla.

(Sunset Canyon)

"There's my family" said Albert. "Hey dad" said Rita. "Hi pop-pop" said Lisa, Lynn, Lucy, Lola and Luan.

"So, Aunt Ruth is letting the rest of you stay with her?" asked Pop-pop. "Actually Albert. Lincoln had a plan sorted out and the rest of us are staying at the Rosato's" said Lynn Sr.

"You mean the house of Lincoln's girl friend?" asked Pop-pop. They all nodded. "Wow! That was unexpected, but still a good plan. Have fun you guys" said Albert.

The van then drives off straight towards the Rosato House. The rest of the family wave them good bye.

(Rosato Residence)

Vanzilla finally arrives. They all start to board out and get their luggage out. As they're all about to head to the front steps Lincoln gets in their way.

"Lincoln? What are you doing?" asked Lori. "Yeah, we like wanna see where we're sleeping" said Leni.

"First. Let me lay down some ground rules" said Lincoln. All of them (except Lynn Sr) already know what Lincoln is like with his girlfriend's house, especially what happened with the pool invitation.

"First. We should help out with whatever it is required in there. We're not on vacation. So we should help out as best we can" said Lincoln.

"Second. Dad, I know you like to cook. But please don't go overboard with different flavors. Mrs. Rosato is already an ace in cooking and I don't want you adding some extra things unless she says so" said Lincoln.

"Third. There is a bathroom in there for guests. So no hogging the bathroom or arguing over who's first" said Lincoln. He then redirects his gaze to Lori. Lori looks away in embarrassment knowing what he meant. "Okay little bro" replied Lori.

"Fourth. Luna do not play very loud music. I don't want us getting in trouble when Mr. Rosato is working in his office" said Lincoln. "I promise little bro"

"And finally" Lincoln walks towards Lana and grabs her luggage and opens it. And what comes out is a dozen termites, a cookie and a small disco ball. They all gasp in shock and look to Lana angrily.

Lana looks down in sadness. "I'm sorry guys. I just thought they deserve to have another chance" said Lana.

Lincoln goes down to her level. "Lana, I know how much you like bugs. But this is unacceptable. What do you think might happen if all of the termites attacked Jordan's home?" said Lincoln.

Hearing this made Lana feel guilty and shed some tears. "I-I'm sorry Lincoln" said Lana. Lincoln then hugs her. "It's okay. But you do know you can't have them with us" said Lincoln.

Lana looks up to her brother and nods sadly. Lincoln ruffles her hat and then uses a card board to pick up all of the termites. He then walks away from them and sees the storm drain and tosses all of the termites into the bottom. Afterwards he tosses the card board into a garbage can and walks back to the others.

"Real responsible there son" said Lynn Sr. "Way to go bro" said Luna. "Thank goodness too" said Leni. "Keep this up and you might be the one loud sibling who leads us" said Lori.

Lincoln goes to Lana who looks at the cookie and picks it up. "Sorry Lana. But I had to" said Lincoln.

Lana wipes away her tears. "It's okay Lincoln. You were just watching out for us" said Lana. And then she eats the cookie which does not look comfortable to everyone else.

"Okay one last rule. Lana, you cannot eat anything that just dropped on the ground. Even if it is a five second rule and no mud in their house either and you have to take a bath as well" said Lincoln.

Lana nods while chewing the cookie. "That is literally gross" said Lori.

"Okay guys, let's get going" said Lincoln. They then follow him to the door. Lincoln then rings the doorbell and immediately it opens with Jordan the one answering.

"You guys made it!" said Jordan. She then hugs Lincoln and both spin around and laugh.

Then Jordan's parents show up. "We saw what you did Lincoln" said Jesse. "Real smart with laying down the law" said Rick.

"Well I didn't really want anything bad to happen in the house we were given a chance to stay in" said Lincoln. "You were really awesome back there" said Jordan. 'And hot too' she says to her thoughts.

"Okay then. Let's show you where you're all staying" said Rick. They all followed them upstairs where they spot multiple doors.

"Now these three are the rooms you're all staying in" said Rick. They all look into the three rooms. The first room had a large bed. The second one had two beds and the third one had three beds.

"Okay then. So how are we gonna settle who stays where?" asked Lynn Sr. they all then looked towards Lincoln. "Oh you mean me?" said Lincoln with a little shock.

They all nod at him and smile. Lincoln then looks at the rooms and then back to his family. He knows each one and how they all deal with their personalities.

"Okay, so dad stays in the single room by himself. Lori and Leni are in the second room and me, Luna and Lana share the third room" said Lincoln.

They all smile and nod in agreement. Jordan and her parents just smile at how tactical he was. "Alright fam, let's unpack and enjoy ourselves, sort of" said Lynn Sr.

They all head into the rooms and start unpacking. Jordan heads to Lincoln and helps him as well. They all have some of their most valuables with them and some clothes as well as some bathing suits, since Jordan has a pool.

"Can't wait to head into the pool" said Lori. "Totes!" said Leni in their rooms.

"This is gonna turn out great" said Lynn Sr as he unpacks his stuff and puts on his weird fedora.

"This is gonna be the best sort of sleep over ever!" said Jordan as she places his comic books on the shelf. "Yeah, a sleep over that could last three days" said Lincoln.

"Still is good to be spending time with the girl we can call sister" said Luna. This makes Lincoln and Jordan blush and laugh nervously.

"So Lincoln, why did you want me to be with you and Luna in this room?" asked Lana. "Well someone has to keep an eye on you and I know hops is in your luggage" said Lincoln.

Hops then comes out of Lana's brief case and so does Izzy. "Sorry Lincoln. I just couldn't let them breath in what the exterminator makes" said Lana.

"Wait a minute. Where's your snake El Diablo?" asked Luna. "Well, I knew you wouldn't like it if I brought my snake so I decided to let him stay in the garden or the Tree House" said Lana. He then looks to Lincoln to know if it was okay.

"It's alright. A snake like El Diablo can't do any damage to the Tree House" said Lincoln.

After unpacking they all decided to have some fun at the pool. Rick even brought out the grill so they can all have some barbeque for lunch. Lynn Sr was given permission to cook.

Lana still had to keep Lincoln's pool rule in her mind. So no chicken noodle soup.

Lori and leni were sitting on floatable pool chairs and taking selfies. Lori sent a single selfie of herself to Bobby.

Lincoln, Lana and Jordan tossed the beach ball to each other and Luna was making some sweet jams on her ukulele.

Suddenly Lori has an idea. "Hey. How about we call the others and what they're doing on Sunset Canyon?" asked Lori.

They all looked at each other and agreed. Lori made the call and set it to voice chat so everyone can hear them.

Rita: Oh hey guys. How's it going there at the Rosato's?

Lynn Sr: Well, Lincoln laid down some rules for us and we're doing pretty well here.

Lori: You and dad are gonna have a serious talk with Lana once we get back home.

Rita: What? What happened?

Lincoln: I found out she smuggled some of her termites.

Rita: What?

Lana: Sorry mom. I thought it was a good idea but Lincoln was able to convince me otherwise and get rid of them.

Rita: Well I'm proud of you Lincoln. And Lana we are having a long talk with you when this us all over.

Lana: (sigh) I know.

Leni: So, how are you guys doing over there?

Rita: Well, it turns out the yogurt machine ran out, we have no idea what we were eating, we can't use the pool because of some geese crime scene and the AC at the retirement home is broken. So they rented a cruise ship for the residents there.

They all go wide eyed and shocked to hear what Rita just said.

Lynn Sr: I'm sorry what now?

Rita: Uh huh. We're already boarding now.

Luna: Whoa dude! That sounds unexpected.

Lincoln: (shrugs it off and sighs) well, we hope you guys enjoy yourselves.

Lynn Jr: You know we will bro! Woohoo! (Her voice fades as she runs off)

Rita: We'll talk to you guys soon. Bye now.

After they all say their good bye. Lori's phone rings again. "Oh! It's Bobby! I have to take this!" said Lori. She then gets out of the pool and speaks to her boyfriend someplace else.

Lincoln the goes back to tossing the beach ball with his sister and girlfriend.

Lincoln then looks to the fourth wall. "Now this is how I end this chapter" said Lincoln.

**This came to me in a dream and I thought this would be perfect for my 50th chapter of "A Sparking Relationship". I will be making more chapters soon. Some might be remakes of each episode and the chapters of them going back to school as well. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

3 Days have passed and the Louds are now back at their house, and boy have they had it good for their 3 day getaway.

As we know from the last chapter. Termites have infested their home and they had to stay someplace while the exterminator fumigates their house.

Some of them stayed with Pop-pop at Sunset Canyon and the rest were given a chance to stay at Rosato residence. But not without Lincoln laying down the rules to them.

And now we see Vanzilla making a stop into the driveway. All of the loud family members make their way inside and notice how, the same their house was.

"Wow. Well this place is still the same" said Lynn Jr. "What were you expecting? That they would clean it up?" said Lisa. "The exterminator is only supposed to fumigate the house of any unwanted parasitic insects" said Lisa.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about any damages to the place" said Lynn Sr. "Okay guys. Let's get our things unpacked into our rooms" said Rita.

They all headed upstairs with their luggage. While the parents went back to their own room to put their things away.

Inside Lincoln and Luna's room. Luna places her axe and its stand back onto the floor. She then opens a large bag that reveals their mini-fridge.

"I can't believe you brought that with us" said Lincoln. "Well, I didn't want the exterminator to raid what we already own" said Luna.

Lincoln then looks to the fourth wall. "While we were away to the places that would allow us. Our parents had the fridge locked up tight, we brought our cash and other valuables with us and we made sure that our most precious valuables, the ones we can't bring. Are locked up safely inside Lisa's bunker. Which reminds me, I should go and tell Lisa to bring them back out of her bunker" said Lincoln.

Lincoln then gets interrupted by his phone ringing. He checks and notices it was Ronnie Anne. 'Huh. It's been a while since she's contacted me' Lincoln said to himself.

Lincoln turns to his roommate. "Luna, I'm gonna be in the backyard. Gotta take this call" said Lincoln. Luna smiled at him. "Go ahead bro. I'll still be busy putting my stuff away and don't worry I'll remind Lisa to bring our valuables out" said Luna.

Lincoln nods and heads out of the room. On his way downstairs he sees his parents talking to Lana in the living room and Lana didn't look a bit happy.

Lincoln knew what that meant and decided to deal with it later. He then arrives to the backyard nad takes the video chat.

Lincoln: Hey there Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: Sup Lame-o.

Lincoln: How's it going there in the city?

Ronnie Anne: It's going pretty good. Also me, my mom and bobby already talked to the rest of our family into not meddle with you and Jordan. Ever since the last incident they were there.

Lincoln: Yeah. I still remember that. So, what's new with you?

Ronnie Anne: Well, I'm having a heck of a swell time here in the city. I've made some new friends, I get to skate board in places I didn't even know were skateboard legal and I get to eat a hot dog for breakfast.

Lincoln: Wow! Now that's what I call living.

Ronnie Anne: But enough about me. What about you guys?

Lincoln: Well. Let's see, me and my family went to Aloha beach resort for a week and the Rosato's were with us as well. Me and Luna are now roommates. My friendship with Clyde is now at the normal friend level. Liam has a girlfriend now and he's my new Best friend. I won at a computer shop and now I have a new computer ……. What else am I missing? Oh yeah! our house got infested by termites so we had to stay away for three days to let it fumigate.

Ronnie Anne: (shocked) Wow! No wonder why Bobby was talking worriedly three days ago. Is everything okay there?

Lincoln: It's okay now. We're back home and the house is pest free.

Ronnie Anne: (confused) So wait, where did you guys stay?

Lincoln: Well, some of us had to stay with our grandfather at Sunset Canyon, but they got onto a cruise ship instead and the rest of us, including myself. We got to stay at the house of my soul mate.

Ronnie Anne: (amazed) Wow! Now that had to be the best three days for you!

Lincoln: Actually being with Jordan for one week at Aloha resort was the best. But I guess being with her for three days was okay too.

Bobby (off-screen) Nini! You're friends are here!

Ronnie Anne: Oops. Gotta go Lame-o, me and my pals are going skateboarding near an abandoned marshmallow warehouse. It's gonna be awesome!

Lincoln: (chuckles) Lucky. Have fun Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: Later Dude!

Lincoln then ends the call. He decides to call Jordan. Until a swarm of bats fly past him. Lincoln screams and takes cover and all of the bats fly into Lynn and Lucy's room. And then he hears Lynn scream. "Oh come one! Dang it Lucy!" yelled Lynn.

"Wow! That was too close" said Lincoln. all of a sudden he sees El Diablo wrap around his leg. "Well, it's good to see you too little guy" said Lincoln.

The snake climbs up on his body and sits on his hair. "I'll take you to Lana" said Lincoln. he puts his phone back into his pocket and heads back inside with the snake on his head.

Lincoln checks the living room and sees that Lana wasn't there. "Guess her little punishment talk is over" said Lincoln.

He then heads upstairs and sees Lucy and Lynn arguing in their room. 'I'll deal with that later' Lincoln says to himself.

He knocks on the door of the twin's room. "Who is it?" asked Lola on the other side. "Definitely not the pizza delivery man" replied Lincoln with a chuckle.

"Ha, ha. Very funny Lincoln. You can come in" said Lola. Lincoln opens the door and sees Lola place her clothes into her closet with a calm and peaceful demeanor. "You look happy" said Lincoln.

Lola turns to her brother. "Three days on a cruise ship! I got a massage, swim in the pool and enjoy tons of desserts. Mom says I'm not allowed to have a tan, so that's one thing I couldn't enjoy" said Lola.

Lincoln chuckles at her happiness. But then he sees Lana placing her stuff away and looking upset. Lincoln approaches her. He gets El Diablo off his head and places him down next to Lana.

Lana notices her snake and hugs him, then she sees Lincoln. Lana looks down and sighs. "Let me guess. Mom and dad grounded you?" asked Lincoln.

"Until school begins and no dessert for me as well" said Lana. Lincoln sits next to her and rubs her back. "This is the price you have to pay for almost bringing those termites to Jordan's house" said Lincoln.

"I know. I deserve it, what would Lucy say? I dug my own grave and now I have to lie in it" said Lana. "Don't be too hard on yourself Lana" said Lincoln with a smile.

That was all that Lana wanted to see. Lana hugs Lincoln, in which he returns the embrace.

Later Lincoln leaves the twins room and then checks up on the Goth and the Sports Jock. Who are still arguing.

Lincoln then sees Lynn's whistle and blows on it. Getting his two sisters attention. "Does this have something to do with Lucy's bats?" asked Lincoln.

"Finally! Someone who actually noticed!" said Lynn Jr. "I didn't even expect your flying min-vampires to just come swarming in here!" yelled Lynn Jr.

"Well, they need to come back into our home. They live here too" said Lucy. "The only place they need to go back to is either a cave or a grave!" yelled Lynn.

"GASP! You take that back!" said Lucy. "Make me!" yelled Lynn.

Lincoln sighs, then he thinks of something. And finally he gets an idea and heads out of the room to make some calls.

(The next day)

Lincoln sets up some wooden planks onto the lawn and helping him was Lana. "Thanks for bailing me out of my grounding big brother" said Lana.

"No problem. I needed you for this plan anyway. Also once this is all done you still have to take you're grounding again" said Lincoln.

Lana sighs. "I know, but it feels good to do this!" said Lana with some excitement.

"We just have to wait on the others" said Lincoln.

It didn't take long, soon enough Jordan, Liam, Tabby and Stella all arrived with some tools and supplies.

"Okay we're here now handsome" said Jordan. Lincoln approached her and hugged her. Jordan also returns the embrace and they share a small kiss.

"Thanks for coming you guys" said Lincoln. "Well, we didn't want to leave you just hanging mate" said Tabby.

"Yeah. And all my chores back at the farm are done. I could use some more hard work" said Liam.

Liam then notices Lana and approaches her. "You're pig, chickens and ducks are doing fine at the farm. And you might be the godmother to some little yellow bundles of feathery joy" said Liam.

Lana just smiled hearing that. 'My chickens have babies now' she says to her thoughts.

Lincoln then stands in front of all of them. "Alright guys. I asked Haiku to distract Lucy with a graveyard poem time and Polly is helping Lynn get into shape for returning to school sports" said Lincoln.

They all nod in agreement. Lincoln then shows them the blueprint he made last night. "Alright guys, let's make this happen" said Lincoln. "YEAH!" they cheered in response.

The young group start sawing, hammering and pretty much get to work on constructing …. Whatever it is.

Rita and Lynn Sr are making sandwiches for them. But she takes one glimpse outside and is proud to see her son completely over the whole wood thing. Luna also looks out the window and sees her little brother with his friends.

Luna then decides. "What the heck. I'm helping out" said Luna. When she leaves her room she spots Leni coming out of her room as well. "Where are you going Luna?"

"Headed out back. I was thinking about helping out our little bro and his friends" said Luna. "Oh, well I was thinking of doing the same thing too" said Leni. "And because their using wood. I could help out as well."

They both nodded and headed downstairs and into the backyard.

(Hours later)

Lucy and Haiku return from their graveyard poem writing and reading. "That funeral was completely unexpected" said Lucy.

Haiku nodded. "Indeed. I never expected someone to be buried at that time" said Haiku.

"And the name of the person who's dead. Lucy Lining, whoever that person was must've been great" said Lucy.

"I sensed the spirit of the person. Seems more like a liar to me" said Haiku with a less amused tone. Lucy then thought about it. "Maybe your right"

As they both near the Loud House. They spot two girls on roller skates. Lynn Jr and Polly Pain.

"Oh hey guys. Didn't expect you to be home so soon" said Polly. This made Lucy and Lynn confused.

"Wait a minute. You were expecting my spooky sister and her shadowy friend to be here?" asked Lynn to her friend.

"First of all. I take that as a compliment" said Haiku. "Also, it was your brother's idea"

"What?!" said Lynn and Lucy. "Just head to the backyard" said Polly. The two girls head to the backyard with the Goth and the Jock following them.

Upon arriving there they spot Lincoln, Lana, Jordan, Liam, Tabby, Luna and Leni cleaning up all of the tools and left over wood.

"Maybe we can use them for some other big project" said Liam. "I have to admit this was kinda fun. Like building the tree house" said Tabby.

"Gotta agree with you on that one" said Jordan. They then see Lucy and Lynn along with Haiku and Polly.

"Glad you guys could make it. We have a surprise for you two" said Lincoln. Both Loud sisters were still confused as to what Lincoln meant.

They were now standing in front of a large cloth covering a large square structure. "Now if you two remember. Yesterday you both had an argument about Lucy's bats" said Lincoln.

The two girls blushed red with embarrassment. After their little dispute yesterday, Lynn retreated into the living room while Lucy stayed in her coffin.

"And if I can recall from past experience. Neither of you two can sleep without the other" said Lincoln. "So me and my friends and three of our sisters built this for you Lucy." Lincoln removes the cloth and it reveals to be a large shed like structure with some small square openings on the sides.

It was square in shape from top to bottom and there was a teenager seized door. The outside is painted gray. But Lucy looks inside and sees it is completely dark. Only four small holes were on the corner of the ceiling making some light.

Lincoln uses a flashlight and Lucy sees wooden poles at the top of the celling and they were many. The floor was also made of lumber and next to the door was an old rebuilt vacuum cleaner (thank you Lana and Liam) and at the corner is a black pillow with a black wooden roof on top.

"Lincoln. What is this?" asked Lucy. "I'm glad you asked Sis" said Lincoln. He then pulls out a bat whistle that Lisa had made for him.

All of the bats from Lucy and Lynn's room swarm out of the house and into the square openings of the shed. They all fly around inside and then hang upside-down onto the wooden poles.

It was then Lucy realized what this was. "This is …. A Bat sanctuary!" said Lucy with shock. Lincoln placed his hand on her shoulder. "You're bat sanctuary" said Lincoln.

Amongst the bats was fangs who flies down and sits on Lucy's shoulder. "Also that little pillow and roofing in the corner is where you can write your poems in the dark with your bat company" said Lincoln.

Lana then stood next to them. "This place is exactly perfect for bat living conditions. I even installed insulation in the walls so they can stay warm when it snows and cool when it gets too hot" said Lana.

"And even though I'm grounded. Mom and dad decided to let me also clean up the bat poop in here with the vacuum I fixed up" said Lana. "That vacuum was an old broken beat down from my farm" said Liam.

"And the awesome part of Lana's job. Once she cleans up the place she can dump it in the flower garden" said Luna.

"Because thanks to Lisa. She explained that Bat guano or bat poop is great fertilizer." Said Lincoln. "We also decided to let Liam have some as well. Once this place gets cleaned up" said Jordan.

"And I can't wait to see what it can do to my family's fields!" said Liam.

Lucy didn't know what to say. Even Lynn was shocked and relieved. 'Yes! No more early morning bites!' she says to her thoughts.

Lucy looks to her brother with tears flowing from her bangs. She then hugs Lincoln tightly. "Thanks you so much Lincoln!" said Lucy.

They all smiled at the moment as Lincoln hugs her. "It was a team effort Luce" said Lincoln.

"You were the one who planned it all Linky" said Leni. "The blueprints, the calls and the diversions! All you mate" said Tabby.

After the hug Lincoln gets hugged by Lynn. "This was real thoughtful of you bro" said Lynn. Lincoln just smiled. "At least I saved you from losing blood" said Lincoln.

Lynn breaks the hug and chuckles at his remark. Then Lynn Sr comes out with his chef hat on. "Who wants some pie?" said Lynn Sr. "We do!" they all responded and headed inside for some celebratory pie.

**I hope this was a good chapter. The idea came to me after watching a documentary about bats and then I realized, where do Lucy's bats poop. Also try and figure out who's the lying scumbag in the cemetery who died. And I apologize for not making a chapter on the louds stay at the Rosato's. I wasn't in the mood to make that chapter and I knew it might take too long for me to make. But you might see some small mentioning's about what they did in future chapters. Please leave a review.**


	52. chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

(Royal Woods, Ketchum Park. Midday)

Lincoln, Jordan and Lucy are sitting by the picnic tables while listening to Lynn at what she did with the others during their stay on the cruise ship. Also while Lynn is telling them she's bouncing a soccer ball with her feet and knees.

"And I could've won the shuffle board game if Scoots didn't drive by me full speed yelling 'Yolo!' Lola got lucky that time!" said Lynn.

"Wow! At least you guys had fun" said Lincoln. Lynn then kicks the soccer ball away. "After my lost shuffle board game to Lola and I had to pay up since we were betting. I decided to go hit the pool" said Lynn Jr.

But little did she know. When she kicked the soccer ball, she kicked it hard.

The ball bounced off of the fountain. Off a pick-up truck. On a tree. Pass Flip and his little Flippie vending business and the Louds and Jordan didn't notice it flying over their heads.

The ball makes a beeline pass a squirrel and hits the swing set. Making it spin up like a high speed Ferris wheel. All the kids there can only watch it spin quickly. "Wow!" they all say, even Darcy was there.

The ball then flies off of the swing set and bounces off the restroom door. "Occupied!" yelled Mr. Grouse who was inside.

The ball then bounces off a criminal's car that was speeding and heads back to the park at full speed.

A good thing it hit the man's car. He crashes after seeing the ball bounce off of the hood and the cops surround him. "Dang it!" said the crook.

Lynn readies to grab the ball on her left while still telling them of the guy who landed face first into the pool.

What she doesn't know. The ball was coming to her right side and the speed of it would be very painful. And direct hit!

Lynn stumbles onto the ground approximately five feet from the others and she hits a tree causing a few acorns and a squirrel to fall down onto her.

Lincoln and the others immediately rush to her. "Lynn! Are you okay?" asked Lincoln. "That looked painful" said Lucy. "Reminds me of dodge ball" said Jordan.

Lynn opens her eyes and looks around them. "I'm fine. That was one heck of a hit, though I thought I kicked it to my left side" said Lynn.

As Lynn gets up she suddenly feels an agonizing pain coming from her right leg. "AAAAH!" Lynn buckles back down on her knees. Lincoln and Jordan help her up and she sits on one of the picnic benches.

"I'm fine you guys. Just need to give my leg a little breather" said Lynn as she tries to get back up. But it fails and she feels tremendous pain again.

Lincoln and Jordan notice her right leg. "Lynn. I think your leg is broken" said Lincoln. "It is not!" said Lynn in anger. "Trust us Lynn. We know what a broken leg looks like" said Jordan.

"I'll show you all it's not broken!" said Lynn. She stands back up, but only for a brief two minutes. Then she yells in pain and sits back down holding her right leg.

(Royal Woods Hospital)

"Dang it!" said Lynn as she looks at her casted leg, oh and she's on a wheel chair. "I advise that she doesn't use that leg for three days. Then she can use crutches" said the Doctor.

"Thank you doctor, we'll take her home now" said Rita. The two adults approach their daughter and wheel her out of the room.

"Well LJ, I'm surprised that you didn't see the ball coming" said Lynn Sr.

"I didn't even know it was coming from the other direction!" said Lynn Jr.

"Well. Like the doctor said, you can't use your right leg for three days" said Rita.

"But mom! School's coming up soon and I need to train myself for the next soccer ball game. The next baseball game and the one sport I haven't played. Basketball!" said Lynn Jr.

"Sorry sweetie. But until your leg is healed up. You can't play any of those sports" said Rita.

They arrive at the check-out where they meet up with Lincoln, Lucy and Jordan.

"Well, you look like you've seen better days" said Lucy. "Laugh it up sis" said Lynn Jr. "I wasn't trying to be funny" replied Lucy.

"Sorry about your leg sis" said Lincoln. "It's fine. I guess this one's on me" said Lynn Jr.

(The Loud House)

The family along with Jordan enter the house and are greeted by all of the other daughters with questions on what happened to Lynn.

"What the heck happened to you LJ?" asked Luna. "You literally look like a girl who got hit by a car" said Lori. "I guess you'll be wheeling around the block now. Hahaha! Get it!" said Luan. They all groan at her bad pun.

"Guys, guys. Please, this was an accident made by me. Guess I didn't see the ball coming" said Lynn Jr.

This made them gasp. "You didn't see the ball coming? How?" said Lola with shock.

"I wish I had the answer too. I was too busy telling these three of the amazing stuff we did at the cruise ship" said Lynn Jr. "Well that explains how you didn't see it coming" said Lisa.

Luckily for Lynn. Lincoln contacted the others what happened on their way to the hospital earlier. So Lisa already built a chair that could help Lynn get up the stairs and to her room. Along with her wheel chair.

"Great! Now I'm gonna be like an old person" said Lynn annoyingly. "Pishaw! This marvel of mechanical ingenuity is not just built for the elderly. But it is also made for those who are either born disabled or have their limbs missing" said Lisa. "Wicked" said Lucy.

Later that evening. Jordan went home on her bike and told the others of what happened to Lincoln's sister. Lynn had to call her friends Margo and Polly of what happened to her. But Lincoln had another idea.

Lincoln got off of bed and went to Lily and Lisa's room. "Hey Lis, you got a moment?" asked Lincoln.

Lisa gets off of her chair and closes her book. "What may I be of assistance to you male sibling?" asked Lisa.

"Well, I was thinking. Could you hack into the Park's surveillance cameras?" asked Lincoln nervously. Lisa wasn't an idiot. She knew what he was implying.

"I assume this is to help find out what was the cause of Lynn's injury and to why she did not predict the exact moment of her near impact to her soccer ball" said Lisa.

Lincoln was kinda confused with her smart talk. "Uhh. Yeah pretty much. I think" said Lincoln.

"Come with me Lincoln" said Lisa. The two of them approach her surveillance monitors and she starts typing. "We only have thirty minutes before Lily will be sent here so she may enter stasis" said Lily.

"What?" asked Lincoln. "We have only thirty minutes before mom let's Lily sleep. If she finds out what we're doing. Then we're both in trouble" said Lisa.

"Oh right. Carry on and please be quick" said Lincoln with some worry. "Fear not male sibling. The security codes of the City's surveillance camera system are nothing more than just simple math to me" said Lisa. "And done!" she says as she hits enter.

The multiple screens show different things that have happened at the park in different angles.

They spot Lincoln and Jordan chatting under a tree. "I remember that one" said Lincoln.

Flip taking a used Flippie cup out of the trash can and cleaning it to reuse. "That is just disturbing" said Lisa.

Lincoln and Jordan having a picnic. "Good memories" said Lincoln.

Lucy and Haiku. And the entire Morticians club hanging upside down. "I really question that" said Lisa. But something caught Lincoln's eye on that scene.

"Wait a minute! I know that girl!" said Lincoln. He then points out to a very depressed looking teenager who was hanging upside down with them. "She was at the birthday party me and Luan did together as mimes" said Lincoln.

They see footage of Lincoln and Jordan laying on the ground watching clouds. "There's another good memory" said Lincoln.

Lincoln and Jordan playing with Lily. "I love that one" said Lincoln.

Liam playing the banjo and singing while Tabby listens to his melody. "This is almost like you and Jordan" said Lisa.

Lincoln and Jordan making flower crowns. Lincoln just looks at the screen dreamily.

Rusty Spokes and Polly Pain roller skating. Though he was getting tossed and knocked over every time he catches up. "I'm surprised he can take all of those hits" said Lisa. "Well, that's Rusty for ya. He loves a girl who's tough on him" said Lincoln.

Lincoln and Jordan tossing a Frisbee with Lana. "Good bonding times" said Lincoln.

Mr. Grouse scolding a statue (he thinks it's one of those people pretending). "That seems typical" said Lisa.

Lincoln and Jordan making out under a tree. Lisa looks at Lincoln with a confused and yet amused look.

"What?" said Lincoln. "You two really are that smitten to one another" said Lisa with a grin.

"Oh shut up Lisa" said Lincoln teasingly. Then they found the footage they were looking for. "This is the one!" said Lincoln.

The footage showed Lincoln, Lucy and Jordan listening to Lynn's tale as she kicks her soccer ball. "Let's keep track of the outcome. Or I could just record this one" said Lisa.

Minutes later. The two of them just stared in shock at how it all happened. "We should probably show this to Lynn" said Lincoln.

"Perhaps tomorrow would be good. We wouldn't want Lynn to yell in the middle of the night because of this" said Lisa. "Yeah, you're right" said Lincoln.

The two of them retreat to sleep for the night.

(The next day)

Lynn is now in the living room watching a soccer game rerun on TV. Until Lincoln and Lisa get in front of the screen. "Umm. Do you two mind?" said Lynn in annoyance.

But then she's joined by the other louds on the couch, even though Lana is grounded, they wanted her to come sa well. "What's going on?" asked Lynn Jr. "That's what we wanna know too" said Lori.

They all then turn to Lisa and Lincoln. "Okay. So as to yesterday, we did not know how Lynn didn't see the ball coming" said Lincoln. They all nodded, though Lynn was a little upset at what happened.

"So. Lincoln asked me to track down surveillance footage of what happened and we have the results" said Lisa. Lincoln then places the CD into the video player and they all witness the unfortunate events of a single soccer ball in the park. Even the parents winced at seeing their daughter get hit and smack onto the tree.

As the video ends some of them start talking. "That was unexpected dudes" said Luna. "Did you guys see how fast it went?" said Lana. "I'm just greatful it stopped that mean criminal" said Leni. "It flew right over us" said Lucy. "Well that was one heck of a rebound! Hahaha! Get it!" said Luan. They all groaned at her bad pun.

They all turned to look at Lynn Jr. who just remained looking at the blank screen. "You okay there sis?" asked Lori.

Lynn blinked twice and then looked at everyone else. "Huh. Usually I would get upset seeing this. But I'm not" said Lynn. "In fact. I'm actually impressed at how many times I hit the ball on different things!"

"So. You're not mad or upset? Or anything?" asked Lola. Lynn just shook her head.

Then she looks at Lincoln and Lisa. "Thanks for showing me this. Now I'll remember not to get too distracted the next time I play ball" said Lynn. "And I don't feel bad about not being able to do sports until my leg is healed up."

"You're welcome Lynn. But all credit belongs to Lincoln. He was the one who asked me" said Lisa.

"Well, I didn't wanna see you all upset for not being able to play. So I thought this would give you closure" said Lincoln sheepishly.

Lynn wheeled herself towards Lincoln and hugged him. "Thanks bro" said Lynn. Lincoln returns the hug. "You're welcome" said Lincoln.

Lincoln then hears the doorbell. "That must be Jordan, Liam, Tabby and Stella. I'm gonna be at the Tree House. You okay being here Lynn?" said Lincoln.

"Go hang out with your pal's bro" said Lynn. Lincoln smiles and heads outside.

"That was really nice of your brother to do that for you" said Rita. "Yeah. it is" said Lynn Jr.

Then Lisa pulls out another CD. "Who wants to watch all of the moments Lincoln had with Jordan in the park?" asked Lisa.

"WE DO!" they all replied.

**Once again. This idea came to me in my sleep. My dreams are both odd and fascinating, hope you guys like this chapter. Review and tell me what you think.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

It has been 3 days since the accident with Lynn and her soccer ball. But thanks to Lisa, she was able to make a formula that could heal Lynn's leg. And yes there were no side effects. Lincoln made sure Lisa would test it on something else, like mice.

Lynn was back on her two feet and ready to do sports again.

(And now to the present)

Lincoln, Jordan, Liam, Tabby and Stella are playing cards in the Tree house and they're betting with candy. Okay Liam is betting with apple slices.

"So do you guys behave any fours?" asked Tabby. And just as they all start talking they overhear Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan talking to Lynn about a babysitting job.

"We were gonna let Lincoln do it" said Leni. "What?! No way! It's my turn now. A deals a deal and I want me some of that babysitting moolah!" replied Lynn.

At this point they had no choice but to do it anyway. Lincoln and his friends get back inside of the tree house. "No good can come from that" said Liam.

"And we all know that Lynn is not the nurturing type" said Stella. "Sigh" said Lucy out of nowhere. They all get startled by her presence.

"Oh hey Lucy. Completely forgot you were here" said Jordan. "Sigh. Story of my life" said Lucy.

"Also I feel like something terrible is going to happen" said Lucy. "I'm no psychic or magician but your little sis has got a point" said Tabby.

Lincoln knows as well. And he needed to come up with a plan to fix it.

(Night time)

Lincoln is in his pajamas and is in the kitchen getting a glass of water. Until he hears Lynn coming into the house.

After hearing how successful she went. "I doubt it" Lincoln whispered to himself. After Lynn headed upstairs Lincoln overhears Lori talking to the others about what had just happened.

"I knew it!" Lincoln whispered to himself. He then follows them and hears them talking back to Lynn.

Later Lincoln heads to his room and meets up with Luna. "Glad you're here bro" said Luna. She then looks around and closes the door.

Luna then covers the curtains "Alright bro. here's the sitch-". "You and the others want me to try and get the McCollie's back by babysitting for their kids, because I've already dealt with five younger sisters. Right?" said Lincoln. "And yes I'll do it!"

Luna just stares at him with shocked silence. "I'll start tomorrow night. And you can tell the others I'm already in on it. But right now we should get some sleep" said Lincoln as he heads to his bed.

Luna decides to leave the bedroom and head to the bathroom. 'That went easier than I thought' Luna said to her thoughts.

(The next day)

Thanks to some convincing by Lori, they were given a second chance and they also heard about Lincoln Loud. Since he has done so many yard work for everyone for the past few months.

Lincoln and the two kids wave goodbye to the parents who drive off. "You're kids are in good hands!" said Lincoln.

The two kids look at Lincoln nervously. "So what do you guys wanna do?" asked Lincoln. But then he sees the nervous and scared looks from the kids.

'Lynn really messed them up' Lincoln said in his thoughts. Lincoln kneeled down on one knee. "Listen Caleb and Camille. I'm nothing like my sporty psycho sister Lynn. I'm not gonna make either of you do anything that involves work outs, wrestling, eating something raw or telling you guys gory stories" said Lincoln with a comforting smile.

The two kids could see the truth and caring nature in his eyes. The two of them then lunge at Lincoln and hug him while crying. "You're sister was a horrible babysitter!" said Camille. "We don't want her here!" said Caleb.

Lincoln returned the embrace. "Shush now guys, it's okay, Lynn's not here" said Lincoln.

Soon they break the hug and Lincoln wipes their tears. "How about we do something fun? Like playing with your science kit and you're dress up sticker book" said Lincoln.

The two kids smile and drag Lincoln inside so they can have fun.

(Time skip. Loud House, night time)

Lincoln comes in and is greeted by Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan. "So, how did it go?!" said Lori.

Lincoln then showed them a selfie of the kids sleeping. Then he showed them a drawing that Caleb made of Lincoln saving them from a monster dragon that looked like Lynn.

"Well, that explains a lot" said Luan. "Why is Lynn a monster in the drawing?" asked Leni. "I knew you would be good for the job" said Luna.

"Yeah, also I got paid. They were gonna pay me double for making their kids feel happy again. Which means they won't be having anymore nightmares" said Lincoln.

"But I decided to just take half. They needed the cash more than me" said Lincoln. The girls were shocked at this.

"Whoa! Good with kids, Caring and Selfless. Nice one bro!" said Luna. "Though I suggest we keep this secret from Lynn" said Lori. The others nodded in agreement.

(A few days later)

Lincoln wakes up late and heads downstairs for some breakfast. As he heads down to the kitchen he overhears his sisters who just lost four more clients. And all because of Lynn. 'That explains why Lynn wasn't at home for the past few days' Lincoln said to himself.

He knew this one thing he needed to fix. But he needed some back up! So Lincoln went upstairs to make a call, but first he needed to use the bathroom.

(Later during midday)

Lincoln is now at Ketchum Park waiting for his friends. And then he spots them on their bikes. Jordan, Tabby and Stella.

But someone was missing. "Umm, where's Liam?" asked Lincoln. "He had to stay home and watch over his pig Virginia, she's been feeling sick lately" said Tabby.

"Well, I guess that's understandable" said Lincoln. "So why are we here Linc?" asked Stella.

"Do you guys remember when we heard about Lynn babysitting the McCollie's?" asked Lincoln. "I'm gonna guess. It didn't go so well" said Jordan.

"Yes. It did not go well. But Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan told me to try and get them back on their good side" said Lincoln.

"And did it work?" asked Tabby. Lincoln nodded. "They even drew a picture of me saving them from a monster Lynn" said Lincoln.

"We're you a knight? A Superhero? Or a Soldier?" because either one would make you look good" said Jordan with dreamy eyes.

Lincoln blushed at her statement. "Well. Lynn made an even big mistake. She babysitted four more clients" said Lincoln.

The three girls knew what that meant. Jordan then realized why they were there. "So you need our help to babysit their kids!" said Jordan.

"Exactly. Though I was hoping Liam could be helpful, I mean he has been taking care of more than ten farm animals" said Lincoln.

"We're still four of us. So we can all split up in taking care of all four clients" said Stella. "That's a good idea Stella and I also was able to convince the clients on the plan and their all okay with it" said Lincoln.

"Alright guys! It's time for operation get the babysitting clients back from getting horribly scarred and tormented by Lynn and think of a shorter name for this operation. Into action!" said Jordan.

They all cheered in response. Lincoln handed them the names of the addresses. Stella and Tabby rode off.

But before Jordan takes off, Lincoln whispers to her "I was a knight in the drawing" said Lincoln. Then he rides off. Jordan just blushes and watches him ride off and imagining him as a knight riding a horse.

(Loud House. Night Time)

Lynn looks around the house. She hasn't been confronted by Lori or any of the others. She knew she messed up and got four clients gone.

Then she sees Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lincoln, Jordan, Tabby and Stella in the kitchen. "You guys did great!" said Leni.

"Yeah! You got our clients back into trusting us again!" said Luan. "The man-with-the-plan at his work!" said Luna. "Maybe you guys can be the next best babysitting crew in Royal Woods. Soon" said Lori.

"It was no problem guys. I even taught the Katzes kids about the different string instruments and Jaime asked me what a bag pipe was" said Tabby.

"Me and the Lewis kids had so much fun with makeover. I made them look pretty and they loved it!" said Jordan.

"The Santinies loved the jokes I pulled off and they really do enjoy some good comedy. I even followed some of your instructions and made sure Mary felt better when she had an ouchie" said Stella.

"What did you do? Rubber hammer to the face? Pie to the face? Slipped on a banana peel?" asked Luan.

"I sat on a whoopee cushion. Lincoln was able to give me one just in case" replied Stella. "Well, I don't really mind if Lincoln borrowed it for a good cause" said Luan.

"What about you Lincoln? How did it go with the Dunscombes?" asked Lori. "Well they weren't a handful. They were pretty much well behaved when I was there" replied Lincoln.

"They even opened up to me and told me about the recurring nightmares they had about Lynn coming back to their house to force them into eating a giant raw egg!" said Lincoln with some concern.

The others were shocked. Lynn really messed up those kids. "But at least I was able to get them to calm down and now they can rest easily with no nightmares at all. I just told them a story with a happy ending" said Lincoln.

Lori ruffles her brother's hair. "That's my bro" said Lori. "We even got paid!" said Stella. Each of them had 10 bucks in hand.

"This whole babysitting thing is actually kinda great!" said Tabby. "Even though we're not 13 yet. They asked if we could do it again if you guys aren't available!" said Jordan.

The older babysitters were thinking about it. "Well, it sounds like a really good idea!" said Lori.

"Yeah! You guys can be the back-up babysitters in case some of us have plans" said Leni. "Better yet. Make you guy's junior babysitters!" said Luan.

"Rockin' idea sis!" said Luna. Lynn felt a bit sad to hear of what she did. But she was also greatful for what Lincoln and his friends did. 'You did good bro. unlike me, I guess I'm not the nurturing type' Lynn said to herself.

Lynn then heads back upstairs to her room. "You know Linc. You would make a great dad" said Luan. Hearing this made him blush, same with Jordan.

Then they noticed the concerned look on Lori's face. "Something wrong sis?" asked Luna.

"Earlier, I got a call from one of our clients and they asked if any of us were available to babysit …….The Fox Quintuplets!" said Lori. Hearing that name sent chills down Leni, Luna and Luan's spines.

The four younger Sitters were confused. "Is something wrong guys?" said Lincoln. "Who are the fox Quintuplets?" said Jordan.

The four older girls looked nervous. "Let's just say, they are the worst kids to babysit in Royal Woods" said Lori.

Then there are scenes of Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan being tortured by them. "Ugh! They are literally the worst!" said Lori. "So mean!" said Leni. "Little monsters!" said Luan. "Bad to the bone!" said Luna.

"Yeesh! You guys make it sound like a horror movie!" said Stella. "If what you guys say is true, then I wouldn't wanna do it!" said Tabby. "Same here" said Jordan.

They all turn to Lincoln who has an idea. "Maybe someone not in this room can do it" said Lincoln.

"There's an invisible man here?" asked Leni. They all slap their foreheads from Leni's ditzyness.

Lincoln then tells them of his plan. They all nod in agreement. Lori and the other older sisters went upstairs to talk to Lynn. "Are you sure this will work?" asked Jordan.

"If what the others say is true, then she is good for the job. Because no one is even crazier than Lynn Loud Jr." said Lincoln.

(The following night)

Lynn comes back home after babysitting and she's already greeted by the Lincoln and the four older sisters.

"Well? How did it go?" asked Luan. "Nailed it guys! And if you guys don't believe me, I took Lincoln's advice and used some of Lisa's hidden cameras to record everything" said Lynn. She hands Lincoln the small camera and he plugs it into Lori's phone.

They all sit back and watch at how Lynn was able to tame the four-headed little monster, and they were impressed. "Wow Lynn. You actually did well" said Lori.

"None of could do it because they were a handful" said Leni. "Tiring them out with Wrestling is one heck of a slamming idea! Hahaha! Get it!" said Luan.

"Guess Lincoln's idea really did work" said Luna. "Thanks. I actually knew they would be good for you Lynn" said Lincoln.

"Thanks bro. and I'm sorry for taking you're clients and almost ruining your reputations as being called the best babysitters in Royal Woods" said Lynn sadly.

"Well. I guess we can forgive you. As long as you keep babysitting the Quintuplets" said Lori.

"Believe me, I'll be doing that a lot. The parents were so greatful that there's a babysitter that can handle them, they decided to go out every night now! Which means I got myself another babysitting job tomorrow night!" said Lynn.

"Awesome dude!" said Luna. "Totes great!" said Leni. "Four times less for us! Hahaha!" said Luan. "Nice one sis" said Lincoln.

(The next day)

Lincoln and his friends are at the Tree House listening to some music. Until they hear someone calling them.

They all look out the window and see Lori was the one calling them along with Leni, Luan and Luna, so they all head down.

"What's up guys?" asked Lincoln.

"Well. We wanted to give you guys this" said Luan. They were presented with homemade badges that have the words "Junior Babysitters".

"Awesome!" said Lincoln. "Wow!" said Jordan. "Righteous!" said Tabby. "Cool!" said Stella. "I wasn't really part of this though" said Liam.

"We know. But we know how good you are taking care of animals. And we thought this would be good for as well Liam. If you're not busy" said Lori.

"I'll do my best. Though I think I need a partner since I have little to know information about city kids" said Liam. "Then we can be duo in this gig" said Tabby.

"Also, Bobby is coming here to Royal Woods tonight. So I have a date with him" said Lori.

"I'm gonna be having a sleep over with my friends" said Leni.

"I got a gig tonight with my band" said Luna.

"Same here. But mines is comedic!" said Luan.

"So you want us to babysit?" asked Jordan. The four older girls nodded.

Lincoln and his friends looked at each other with smiles. "Well, we don't have any plans" said Jordan.

They all looked at the older girls. "Let's do this!"

**Got this idea after watching the episode "Sitting Bull" made sure there was a happy ending for everyone, especially Lynn. Please review and tell me what you all think.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

(Burpin' burger)

Lincoln, Jordan, Liam, Tabby and Stella are all waiting by a table. "So, where are they?" asked Jordan.

"They said they'd be here soon" said Stella. "Well they better be here soon. I'm starting to feel a bit hungry right now" said Tabby.

"Same here" said Liam. Lincoln then looks to his phone. Just then he sees the doors open and coming out were their friends. Clyde, Zach and Rusty.

"Hey guys!" said Lincoln. "Hey Lincoln" they responded.

They all took their seats. "Looks like the gangs back huh?" said Zach. "Sure seems like it" said Stella.

"So before we go on and tell each other what happened with us this summer. I wanna know what you guys did" said Lincoln to his friends.

Pretty soon they order lunch, a large pizza with sodas. Rusty tells them of the amazing time he had at the Florida bay beach resort. He even tells them of the ladies he's met. But to everyone, that's just Rusty trying to look cool.

Zach tells them of what he did in California. He even told them of the UFO sightings there. Which is kinda shocking to everyone. "You sure you found UFO's?" asked Stella. "Do these prove anything?" said Zach as he shows them copies of the pictures he took.

But to they're surprise all they see are lights in different formations. "This one kinda looks like an airplane" said Jordan. "Say all you want. But what is aw is the truth. Though some of my family members think it's a top secret aircraft built by the government" said Zach.

They all just look at him with confusion. "Okay, so how about you Clyde?" asked Lincoln.

"It was amazing. My stay with Nana's for the rest of the summer was the best ever! She even let me polish her priceless vases and her jade cat!" said Clyde in excitement.

"Of course that's what you would do" replied Rusty.

"But that's not all! I met someone who has some of the same interests as I do!" said Clyde. This actually made them realize what he truly meant.

"So, who's the girl mate?" asked Clyde. "Well, we know her at school! And she's got glasses" said Clyde.

Many of them had no idea who. But Lincoln and Jordan knew who he meant. "Penelope?" said Jordan. "She was there too?" said Lincoln.

"Uh huh! Turns out my nana's next door neighbor is the grandma of Penelope! We had a blast spending time together" said Clyde. "We talked about the many safety rules and antiques! She even joined me and my dad's to see the towns pawnshop!" said Clyde.

Lincoln, Jordan, Liam and Tabby noticed the dreamy stare Clyde was doing. "You like her don't you?" asked Tabby.

Clyde gets nervous and looks away blushing. Lincoln could only smirk. "You two went on a date?" asked Lincoln.

Clyde knew he couldn't keep it a secret and he's also terrible at keeping secrets. "YES! I went on a date with a girl!" said Clyde in victory.

Rusty and Zach couldn't believe it. The nose bleeding, passing out, robot. Clyde McBride went on a date. "Whoa man!" said Zach. "Total shocker!" said Rusty.

"Way to go man" said Liam. "Never knew you had it in you" said Tabby. "A girl you won't bleed out for" said Jordan. "Guess that makes three aces dating status" said Lincoln.

After hearing that Clyde, Zach and Rusty were confused. "Three?" said Rusty. Tabby grabs Liam by his shirt. "He means this mates" Tabby then kisses Liam passionately and he returns the kiss.

It was now Clyde and the others who were stunned by this. "Dang man" said Zach. "You are so lucky!" said Rusty. "When did all of this happened?" asked Clyde.

The two kissing couple then depart their lips from each other and stare lovingly into each other's eyes. "You look like you loved it luv" said Tabby. "you rock n' roll my roll darling" said Liam.

"I think we should all tell you what we all did" said Jordan.

They tell Clyde, Zach and Rusty about Lincoln and Jordan's vacation at Aloha Beach resort and all of the amazing and scary things that happened. Liam and Tabby told their story of how they started dating and finally Stella told them about the Tree House that was built in their names.

"A Tree House!" said Clyde. "For all of us?!" said Rusty. "Totally awesome!" said Zach.

"AS much fun as it is to have you guys there. You all have to follow some rules" said Jordan.

"She's right. Jordan's friends also hang out there sometimes. Same with Luna and Lucy" said Lincoln. "Let's not forget. Haiku is also a member of the Tree House" said Tabby.

"Man, we missed a lot of cool stuff here" said Rusty. Clyde is about to mention something. "No, we are not adding antiques and we are not cleaning antiques there" said Lincoln.

Clyde then remained silent. Lincoln knew it was time to tell Clyde something that could be disappointing news.

"Clyde. I know that we're no longer best friends" said Lincoln. "So now we're best friends again?!" asked Clyde in excitement. "Let me finish!" said Lincoln. Even Jordan, Stella, Liam and Tabby were serious.

"That status is no longer yours anymore and neither it is to Luna. She didn't really mind actually" said Lincoln. "So, who's your new best friend?" asked Zach.

Lincoln then looks at Liam and they fist bump. "The one kid who actually knows what it's like to be me" said Lincoln. "You know it pal" said Liam.

This wasn't the news Clyde was expecting. But he then sees that Lincoln was right,

Lincoln has to deal with ten sisters, Liam has a farm full of animals to take care of. Lincoln sometimes covers chores for his sisters, Liam is a hard working kid with more chores. Lincoln has a passion for rock n' roll like Luna, Liam likes to turn it up to eleven. Lincoln was an awkward kid back then and the same goes for Liam.

Clyde sighs. "I understand. You two have so much in common" said Clyde with a smile. "Glad you understand Clyde" said Lincoln.

"So. Did anything else happen here while we were away?" asked Zach.

They then tell them of all the exciting things that have happened during summer vacation in Royal Woods. Fixing his sisters roommate problem, The concert with KISS, Lincolns reasoning with Lynn and her baseball game, Finding out that the Royal Woods Theatre is haunted, Jordan getting hurt from Luan's prank, The awesome victory at Laser Maze, The Yates moving into town, The sleep over in the Tree House, Lincoln fighting Lana's snake, The termites invasion, dealing with Lucy's bats, Lynn's soccer ball incident and that all five of them have been dubbed, Junior Babysitters.

"Whoa man! That sounded more exciting than what we did" said Rusty. "Certified babysitters. Sweet" said Zach. "I'm proud of you guys" said Clyde.

"Well, since we're all back together as friends. How about some arcade games?" asked Lincoln. They all responded with "Yeah!" and headed off to the games.

(1 Hour later)

Lincoln guides them all back to the Loud House. Where they can all marvel at the Tree House.

They all park their bikes in front of the yard and head to the back. On their way there. They all spot the loud sisters (except for Lana, because she's still grounded) having fun.

"Hey Lincoln" said Luna as she comes out of the kitchen door. "Looks like you got your crew back" said Lynn Jr.

"Hi Lori" said Clyde. Lori and the others look confused. "Umm. Hi" said Lori in confusion.

"You're all probably wondering why Clyde isn't turning into a blood robot?" said Lincoln. "Pretty much" said Lola.

Lincoln then decided to let Clyde say it. "During my stay with my nana. I made a girlfriend and we went on our first date!" said Clyde.

This was one heck of a shock for them. "So. No more nose bleeds on my shoes?" asked Lori. "Your shoes will be blood free!" said Clyde.

Lori sighs in relief. "Oh thank goodness! I am literally getting sick and tired of my shoes getting messed up" said Lori.

Lincoln then guides his crew to the Tree House. Inside they were amazed at how big it was and the things inside.

"Video games, music, books and snack storages" said Lincoln. "Let's not forget about the watchtower" said Jordan.

But then they notice Clyde getting dizzy. "Oh yeah. Clyde is afraid of heights" said Lincoln. "It's okay, I can handle it" said Clyde.

Lincoln and Zach then escort him back to solid ground with the others following behind. "Guess you can't be part of the Tree house Clyde" said Liam.

"It's cool guys. I'm better off down here than up there" said Clyde.

They all decide to spend some time hanging out underneath the Tree House, though some of the others wanted to go check out the watch tower. "I can see my house from here!" said Zach. "Same here man!" said Rusty.

"Hey look! Its principal Huggins! Getting a parking ticket?" said Zach. The others were confused by what he just said.

"He's not lying guys. We can se Huggins talking to police and he is getting a parking ticket" said Rusty.

Later they all start talking about returning to school. "Can't wait to perfect my attendance record" said Clyde.

"Not really a fan of going back" said Rusty and Zach. "My parents talked to Huggins and now I'm in the same class as you guys" said Tabby.

"Now that's gonna keep me loving going to school" said Liam. "Same here buddy" said Lincoln as he intertwines his fingers with Jordan. Jordan smiles and they kiss.

(Night Time)

The louds have finished dinner and now they're all ready for bed. Lincoln had just finished sorting out his books and school supplies and he's already in his sleep wear.

Luna then comes in already wearing her purples shirt. "You stoked for school tomorrow bro?" asked Luna.

"You know it. How about you?" asked Lincoln. "Tomorrow I have an audition at my school. I won't be coming with you guys in vanzilla, Chunk is escorting me instead" said Luna.

"Well I hope you make it sis" said Lincoln. "Same here little bro" said Luna.

"It's also gonna be the first time me and Jordan are returning to school as a couple" said Lincoln. "you two are still gonna be the talk of the class" said Luna.

"Pretty sure Liam and Tabby will also be the talk of the school as well" replied Lincoln.

The two siblings chuckle a bit. Luna then sits next to him on the lower bunk.

"One heck of a summer huh?" said Luna. "Yeah, it has" said Lincoln.

Luna then hugs Lincoln. In which he returns the embrace. "How about I bunk with you down here for the night? As a last summer thing" said Luna.

"Just like when I was six years old?" said Lincoln. Luna nodded. "Sure thing sis" said Lincoln.

The two get under the covers and fall asleep while hugging each other. "Good night Lincoln" said Luna. "Good night Luna" replied Lincoln.

The only thing that was on their mind was what will happen to them in their school adventures.

**Next Chapter is all about School and try and figure out what will happen to Luna in the next chapter. Let me give you all a hint "My crazy Rock and Roll Dream!" Leave a review.**


	55. chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

(Loud House Residence. Monday Morning)

Lincoln checks if he has all of his school supplies. "Okay. Seems I have everything" said Lincoln. Then Luna enters the room. "Hey there little bro. you stoked about going back to school?" said Luna.

"Dang right I am. And good luck on your audition today sis" said Lincoln. "Thanks. I just hope I do pass" said Luna.

"You're sure you don't need a ride there?" asked Lincoln. "No need little dude. Chunk said he would pick me up. Now run along before Lori makes you and the others walk there" said Luna.

But before Lincoln leaves he gives his sister a hug. In which she returns the embrace.

Lincoln then heads out of the room and into the hallway, where he sees all of his sisters checking on all of their things. It kinda looks like a panic zone.

Lisa comes out of her room and stands next to Lincoln. "You got everything Lisa?" asked Lincoln.

Lisa straightens her glasses. "Unfortunately yes. Returning to school should be the one thing I would be joyful about. But sadly I wish not to even want to return to kindergarten" said Lisa.

Lincoln knows she would rather be in high school or better yet college. "Cheer up sis. What about your best friend Darcy?" said Lincoln.

"Hmm. Now that you mention it, she is the one person I am looking forward to meeting again" said Lisa. "Thank you for showing me a positive outcome through all of this" said Lisa.

"No problem" replied Lincoln. The two then head downstairs to wait for the others. Now Lincoln would normally try and help them out, but they all have their own personal things to check on, so he'll let them deal with it.

After thirty minutes of school checkups. All of the sisters, except for Lily and Luna are now headed downstairs.

Lincoln and Lisa were relieved that they were done. And now they all head outside and into Vanzilla. Though, they were questioning about the other van in the driveway.

"Guess Chunk got here early" said Lincoln. "Or maybe he slept in the driveway" said Lucy. "But the driveway isn't even comfortable" said Leni.

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Lincoln enters the school with his four younger sisters. "Alright guys, head onto class and don't do anything troublesome. That means you Lisa" said Lincoln.

"Lincoln. I am truly aware of how my actions cause" said Lisa. But Lincoln just gives her a serious glare. Lola, Lana and Lucy do the same as well. "Fine! I won't make any explosions" said Lisa.

Soon they all part ways and head to their respective grades.

Lincoln heads to his locker and checks on all of his stuff for the new school year. Then he senses something wrong.

With quick reflexes he catches the person who was about o jump on him. The two of them share a few chuckles and hugs.

"Trying to sneak up on me on our first day back?" asked Lincoln. "What gave me away handsome?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln kissed her cheek. "You smell like roses" said Lincoln. Jordan giggles. "This is what I get for choosing rose scented soap. And cologne" said Jordan.

"I like it" said Lincoln. Then they hear their friends calling, both Lincoln and Jordan's crew. "Hey guys. Ready for the first day?" asked Lincoln to both crews.

"You know it man" said Rusty. The others also agreed. "Well we should all head to class before Huggins catches us in the hallways just talking" said Mollie.

Lincoln and Jordan did notice something was missing. "Where's Clyde?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh, we spotted him talking to Penelope earlier" said Tabby. "Those two were really awkward when their talking to each other" said Liam.

"I thought those two were dating?" said Sadie. "Guess they still have their awkward perks" said Kat.

They all make their way to first period. Which was Mrs. Johnson.

After class with Mrs. Johnson, they all reported in for Gym class which was just running laps and pushups. Shocking for everyone to see Lincoln actually doing it with little exhaustion.

(Cafeteria)

"So. You two still awkward?" asked Lincoln to Clyde and Penelope. The two four-eyes just blush.

"We still have our odd perks inside of us" said Clyde. "And to be honest. We both find it cute" said Penelope.

Soon they're joined by Mollie and her crew and Rusty with the others. "Did you guys hear? Chandler has been expelled from school and his parents have no choice but to move out of Royal Woods!" said Stella.

Lincoln knew that party Chandler threw months ago would lead him to trouble. "Well, that's what he gets for trying to humiliate everyone" said Lincoln.

"And almost spiking everything with drugs" said Jordan. "I still can't believe that bloke was in possession!" said Tabby.

"If you guys can recall, he said he didn't know what it was. He was fooled by some low life in an alley" said Cookie.

"Well. At least there's less of an annoyance here in school" said Jordan in irritation. Lincoln was a little confused by this.

But then he understands what she meant. "Boy Jordan?" asked Lincoln as he holds her hand.

"Yeah! Him. He's so annoying!" said Jordan. "Annoying how?" asked Mollie.

"Trying to get me to surrender the Jordan name! What is his issue?!" said Jordan.

"If he does something to you. I'll make sure he gets into a world of hurt" said Lincoln as he kisses her hand. Jordan couldn't help but blush and giggle.

The others thought it was sweet of him to say that.

(After School)

Lincoln and his friends leave the school grounds and make their way to the arcade, while some head to the mall. "Sorry guys. But me and Jordan are gonna hang out at my place" said Lincoln.

"Yeah. We have to get on the book report on "What we did during summer" over with" replied Jordan.

"Okay then. We'll see you later" said Zach. "You too girl" said Mollie. "I gotta head back to the farm and see what needs fixing" said Liam. "I'll join you girls at the mall. Could use some new bracelets" said Tabby.

The gang part ways and head off to their own destination. While Lincoln and Jordan are about to walk off they are then met by Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa.

"Hey guys. How was first day back?" asked Lincoln.

"Sigh. As usual I feel like I need more time away from all the learning. I'd rather be learning from great grandma Harriet" said Lucy.

"I kinda like returning to school! Love good ole dumpster gum" said Lana. "Gross!" said Lola.

"Darcy and I have an entertainment session on the last day of the week at her household" said Lisa. But everyone looks at her confused. Lisa pinches the bridge of her nose. "I have a play date with Darcy this Saturday!" said Lisa.

"Oh" they all responded. 'Simpletons' Lisa says in her thoughts. "Come on guys. Let's head back home" said Lincoln.

But on their way there Jordan spots Boy Jordan glaring at her. "Seriously!" said Jordan.

Lincoln and his sisters also notice this. Lincoln holds his girlfriend's hand. "Just don't mind him darling" said Lincoln.

Jordan sighs and walks with the others to the Loud House. "Umm. Mind telling us what the heck is happening!" said Lola.

"We'll tell you on the way" said Lincoln. And he did, with Jordan adding up as well. But as they tell them what happened, a flier hits Lincoln in the face.

He removes the flier and sees the band playing in Royal Woods. "Chunk and the Pieces?" said Lincoln in confusion.

The younger sisters and Jordan were confused as well. "Sounds like something was barfed out" said Lola. "The name sounds cool" said Lana.

Lincoln then folds the flier and places it in his jacket. "Please tell us more about Boy Jordan" said Lucy.

(Loud House Residence)

"Seriously! That's why he's angry!" said Lola. "That's kind of dumb for him to think of that" said Lana.

"His aura is filled with so much hate. It feels as old as the first day he encountered you" said Lucy. "I fail to see what Boy Jordan would gain from claiming full rights to the name" said Lisa.

"I know. I don't know what his deal is either" said Jordan. "Well. You don't need to worry, if he tries something. I'll rip him apart!" said Lola. The other younger sisters agreed.

"Whoa there vicious! This is a me, Jordan and Boy Jordan conflict. I don't want you guys getting in trouble as well" said Lincoln.

It was then they realized he was right. That and Lola has a pageant contest on Saturday and she did not want to deal with a stressful jerk.

The younger sisters enter the house, while Lincoln and Jordan head to the Tree House to start their book report.

(Hours later)

Lincoln and Jordan descend from the Tree House. "Well, that was a long and exciting way to spend the day doing homework" Lincoln said sarcastically.

"At least we got it done!" said Jordan. Then they hear a car honk from the front yard. "That must be my mom" said Jordan.

She quickly kisses Lincoln. "See you tomorrow" said Jordan. "Or I'll call you" said Lincoln. Jordan giggles and skips away.

Lincoln then heads back inside and to the shared room.

As he opens the door he sees Luna on her top bunk looking depressed. At this point he knew something was wrong.

"Luna? You okay?" asked Lincoln. Luna then got off the top bunk and ruffled her brother's hair. "its cool bro" replied Luna.

But Lincoln knew she was hiding something. "Come on sis. Something happened to you today" said Lincoln. "And I don't like seeing you like this" said Lincoln with concern in his voice.

Luna knew she couldn't get away from this and Lincoln is very understanding.

The two of them sit on bean bag chairs and Luna tells him about her audition in which she passed and that she would be headlining the Royal Rumble.

Lincoln couldn't be anymore prouder of his sister. But then she told him about Chunk, that he used to headline as well. And how she feels that she won't become a famous rock star. This was a shocker to Lincoln. He knows how much this means to Luna.

"Luna. Maybe you got something wrong with that" said Lincoln. Luna was confused by this. "What do you mean bro?" asked Luna.

Lincoln then unfolds the flier from his pocket and shows it to her. "What the? Chunk and the pieces?" said Luna.

"It hit me on the way when I was escorting the girls back home along with Jordan" said Lincoln. "Chunk has a band?" said Luna.

"Seems so. Maybe you should go and check it out before you have too many doubts" said Lincoln.

Luna looks to her brother and smiles. "Thanks little bro. I'm gonna do it" said Luna. "That's my sis" said Lincoln as he watches her leave the house. "Now for some gaming" said Lincoln.

"What video game are you playing?" asked Lucy out of nowhere. Lincoln gets startled and hides behind the computer chair.

"Oh. It's just you Lucy. Well I was gonna play some Warcraft. You wanna watch me use the undead?" said Lincoln. Lucy smiles as a response.

(Later that night)

Lincoln was now in his pajamas and puts away his comic book. Then he sees Luna enter with a smile on her face.

"I'm gonna guess. It went well" said Lincoln. "Turns out Chunk may not be a famous rock star. But he still gets to do what he loves" said Luna.

"So you gonna do the Royal Rumble?" asked Lincoln. Luna nods. "Whatever doubts I had about my future are all dust in the wind" said Luna.

She then hugs Lincoln. "Thanks for helping me get through this" said Luna. "I really didn't do much. But I'm glad I helped" said Lincoln.

Days later Luna is now headlining the Royal Rumble along with Chunk. And her family was there to cheer her on and as a bonus from Lincoln he got Tabby and his friends along with Jordan to watch. Sam was also in the crowd and was happy that Luna is close to accomplishing "Her Crazy Rock and Roll Dream!"

**This Chapter is based on the Episode "Roadie to Nowhere". Hope you all liked it, please leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

(Loud House)

Lynn Loud Jr finally arrived home from school. Instead of taking Vanzilla back home, she decided to jog her way home. Also because Lori and the others are headed to the mall, and there's a big basketball try outs championship coming and it's the one thing Lynn has never done. For her FLIBBER.

"Woo! That felt good!" said Lynn. Then she spots Lincoln's bike, as well as Jordan's, Clyde's, Rusty's, Zach's, Liam's, Tabby's and Stella's.

"Guess they're here to chill in the tree house" Lynn says to herself. Lynn heads into the house and straight to the kitchen while ignoring Lola and Lana watching TV.

She opens the fridge and grabs a bottle of water and drinks the whole thing. "Woo! Rehydrated!" said Lynn in victory.

Lynn then decided to check on Lincoln and his friends. She heads to the backyard only to see Lincoln and al of his friends just standing there looking at the tree house. This was odd.

Lynn walks towards them and stands next to Lincoln. "Lincoln? You okay?" asked Lynn. But he does not respond.

"Is this some kind of game you guys invented?" asked Lynn. "Because if it is, does it involve scaring you guys?" said Lynn.

But then Lincoln sighs. He uses his hand to make Lynn face the tree house. And that's when she realized what the cause of them looking a little concerned was.

Sitting in the Tree House watch tower. Is a Bald Eagle. Lynn is completely speechless by this. "So, that's whats up" said Lynn in shock.

"Pretty much" replied Clyde. "How long has that been up there?" asked Lynn. "No idea mate, we just got here three minutes before you showed up" said Tabby.

"Okay. Has anyone tried to get it to leave?" asked Lynn. "We have no idea what to do" said Jordan. "That is one big bird" said Zach. "To be clear that's an Eagle" said Stella.

"There's no way either one of us is going up there" said Rusty. "I've seen big chickens but never have I ever seen an eagle up close" said Liam.

Lynn then looks at Lincoln. "Well Mr. Man-with-the-plan, anything?" asked Lynn. But judging by his deadpan look, Lincoln was thinking of what to do.

They all continue to look at the large bird. "Well, we can't just stay here and watch over the thing. You guys should take your Tree House back!" said Lynn.

The others looked at Lynn in confusion. "Seriously! You want us, eleven year old kids to go toe-to-toe with an eagle?" said Stella.

"Come on! We can do this!" said Lynn. "What do you mean we?" asked Jordan. "Me of course! I'm gonna help you guys, plus this would make a great story for my team" said Lynn. "Of course she'd say that" said Rusty.

"Alright, all I have to do is get up there and show that oversized turkey whose boss!" said Lynn.

Jordan then handed Lynn the key to the tree house. Lynn heads to the structure and opens the door. She then tosses the key back to Jordan.

"Alright bird brain! Let's do this!" yelled Lynn as she heads to the tower. "She was finally at the watch tower, but the scary part was that the eagle was looking at her. Almost like it knew she was coming.

Lynn was startled a bit by this, but she sucked it up. "Ha! You don't scare me! Lucy is way scarier than you!" said Lynn.

She then charges at the bird.

At the bottom, they just watch as Lynn is being beaten up by America's Eagle.

After a few minutes, Lynn comes down from the tree house and crawls her way back to the others. "D-Did I win?" said Lynn.

She was now a mess. She has a few scratches on her body and face, her hair is a mess, her clothes were almost torn apart and her right sneaker is missing.

"Well, you survived" said Jordan. Then the backdoor opens and Lola and Lana come out. "Time for a little drive" said Lola. "Mud pit here I …. Come?" Lana just looks up at the tree house.

Lola turns around to see them look at an injured Lynn, then she redirects her eyes to the tree house and spots the eagle.

Lola walks towards them and stands next to Lana. "Umm. What the heck is that?" asked Lola. "And what happened to her?" asked Lana as she's pointing at an injured Lynn.

"I'm gonna go get the first aid kit" said Lincoln as he heads to the kitchen. "Long story short. Came here to hang out. Eagle on the tree house. Lynn tries to get rid of it and now here we are" said Jordan.

"So she got beaten up by a bird?" said Lola and Lana. They all nodded in response.

Lincoln comes back with the first aid kit. With Jordan's help they drag Lynn and make her lean on the wall of the house and patch up her injuries.

"This ain't nothing! I once dislocated my leg during soccer!" said Lynn in a daze. "Yeah and you screamed in agonizing pain after that" said Lincoln as he bandages her arms.

"Maybe Lana's pets can attack it" said Lola. "Umm I only have El Diablo, Izzy and Hops. And I'm pretty sure that eagle is gonna see them as lunch" said Lana.

"Would that be so wrong?" asked Lola. Lana becomes enraged at what she just said "Why you little!" and the twins start fighting again.

Liam and Tabby soon break up the fight and separate the twins. Just then Lisa comes out looking annoyed.

"Could all of you please keep your volume to a minimum?! I'm trying to get my work done and-". Lisa stops talking and sees the large bird.

"Might I ask why a Haliaeetus Leucocephalus is perching on your tree house?" said Lisa as she straightens her glasses.

The others just look at Lisa confused. "Bald Eagle!" said Lisa. "We don't know either. But Lynn got beat by it and the twins are arguing again" said Stella. Lisa was a bit confused by all of this.

"Strange for a sea bird to be here in Royal Woods" said Lisa. Then Lincoln has an idea "Hey Lisa. do you have a device that could scare away an eagle?" asked Lincoln.

"Though that would sound like a very good idea. But sadly I do not possess nor have I invented such a device, but I will think of making one soon" said Lisa. "Maybe we can have the pets scare it off" said Lola.

"To be precise, our animal companions would not fair enough to go face to face with an Eagle. And because of their small size, they would most likely become its next meal" said Lisa.

"Not for him!" said Clyde as he points to Waltz who flies to the eagle. Waltz sits next to the eagle and tries to communicate. But gets no response. Instead the eagle knocks Waltz off the tree house tower.

Feeling upset and ticked off. Waltz circles the eagles head. But then Waltz stops and sees the Shotgun glare the eagle was giving him. So in true bird fashion, Waltz retreats into his bird house.

"Well. That went well" said Rusty. "We gotta do something or we're never getting our tree house back" said Stella.

"Whats going on?" said Lucy out of nowhere. Everyone backs away after she appears. Lucy looks up and sees the bald eagle. "Sigh, if only it were a vulture. Then it would be wicked" said Lucy.

But then she realized something. Lucy made her way to the bat shed. Inside she starts counting each bat (how is she counting them in the dark?). She then comes out "None of my bats are missing" said Lucy.

Just then they all hear Vanzilla arrive. At the front yard. Leni and Lori exit vanzilla. "You guys are gonna love what Lincoln and his friends just made" said Leni.

"It's been a long time since I've seen a Tree House" said Miguel. "My cousin made one when I was very little, but he never let me inside it" said Fiona. With them were Jackie and Mandee.

"It has been a while since we hang out with your little brother" said Carol. "The last time we did was at the Aloha beach resort" said Dana. "Wonder what he's up to now" said Becky.

They then see the bikes in the front yard. "Looks like he's got some friends with him" said Lori. They all make their way to the backyard and are shocked at the sight in front of them.

Lori and Leni rush towards Lynn who was now bandaged up but still unconscious. "Oh my gosh! What happened to her?" asked Leni. "She literally looks like what happened after her soft ball game last year" said Lori.

But they don't notice their teenage friends looking up in shock. Lori and Leni turn around to see their stunned faces. Then they look and spot the large eagle sitting in the tree house watch tower.

"That's a pretty big bird" said Leni. "Correction second eldest sibling. That is a Bald Eagle" said Lisa.

"Oh the poor thing! Must be hard not having hair" said Leni with worry. Everyone looks at her with disbelief. "What?" said Leni.

"Leni. That's the bird's species name. It's not really bald" said Jackie. "Actually it's named because its head is the only one that isn't brown" said Miguel. They all at him confused.

"What? I saw it on an animal documentary, once" replied Miguel.

"I'm gonna guess. Lynn tried to get rid of the eagle and got beaten up" said Lori. "Pretty much" said Lincoln.

"So. What are we gonna do?" asked Leni. "Wait, you guys wanna help us?" asked Jordan. "Well of course! This is the tree house you and you're friends built. And we don't want it getting stolen" said Leni.

"Actually some of us weren't here to make this" said Zach. "You also have our help too" said Carol.

Lincoln felt touched at how they wanna help them. "I think I have an idea" said Miguel.

"You know how to deal with a big eagle?" asked Mandee. "Of course, I saw it on the animal documentary" said Miguel.

"Okay, first I need a rubber glove, some leather, shoe laces and some body armor" said Miguel. They all nodded and went back inside.

A few minutes later they return with the following stuff. "I got the old Football outfit I once wore" said Lincoln. "It will do" said Miguel.

"Now. Do you guys have any mice or warm meat" said Miguel. Lori went back inside and grabbed some ribs and warmed them up in the microwave.

She then went back to hand it to Miguel. "Okay. It's time to shine!" said Miguel as he comes closer to the house.

"Hey there big guy! Look what I got!" said Miguel as he shows the meat. The bald eagle looks down and stares at the warmed up ribs.

The eagle then opens its wings. And to Miguel's shock, those are some big wing span. Also the eagle looked like it was ready to attack.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea!" said Miguel to himself. The Eagle then drops off from the watch tower and dive bombs towards Miguel.

Miguel immediately screams and runs off while still holding the meat. Everyone else gets down for cover as the eagle low flies past them.

Lynn was still a bit in a daze and sees the eagle. She tries to get up and go after the bird. "Get back here you!" said Lynn. But she falls back down when Miguel runs over her.

Miguel just runs around the house screaming with the eagle in hot pursuit. The others come out of hiding and just watch as Miguel just runs around.

"And he said he knew what to do" said Dana. "Doesn't seem much" said Becky. "Oh he's doing something" said Fiona.

Meanwhile Luna returns home from band practice. "Wonder what everyone else is-". She's cut off when she hears someone screaming at their place.

Luna runs to the house and spots one of Leni's work friends wearing Lincoln's old football gear, holding some ribs and getting chased by an eagle. All while running around the house.

Luna then runs towards him and grabs the meat. "This what you want dude?!" said Luna menacingly to the eagle. The eagle takes to the skies and then dives in.

Luna quickly heads to the backyard and tosses the meat into the air. The eagle intercepts it and lands back onto the watchtower while eating the meat.

"Thanks" said Miguel. But because of all the running he did, he passes out from exhaustion. "Umm, you're welcome" replied Luna.

Luna then heads to the others. "This bird won't leave?" asked Luna. They all nodded in response. Then Becky gets an idea. "What if one of us dresses up like a lady eagle?" said Becky.

"There is no way I'm doing that!" said Lola. "Maybe we can scare it with some loud noise?" said Dana. "I'm not sure that will work. A bald eagle is not intimidated by such loud volume. Unless you possess an armed ranged weapon" said Lisa.

They all knew what she meant, well except for Leni. "You mean a gun?!" said Lori. "A Shotgun to be precise, but any will do" replied Lisa.

"There is no way we are firing that kind of weapon here brah" said Luna. "Someone might think there's a robbery if they heard that" said Carol.

"Have you guys noticed that Mr. Grouse hasn't come out here to yell at all the noise we're making" said Lucy.

They all turned to Mr. Grouses house and sees he hasn't even come out yet. "Maybe he went fishing" said Stella.

They all started talking about what to do with the eagle. Jordan notices Lincoln was missing. "Guys?" said Jordan. But they all don't listen.

"Guys?!" said Jordan with a raised tone. Again they're all still talking to each other.

"HEY!" yelled Jordan. They all stop and look at her. "I'm here" said Lynn, then she falls unconscious again.

"What wrong dude?" said Luna. "Where Lincoln?" replied Jordan. They all looked around and noticed he was gone.

Luna looks up and sees her brother already in the tree house at the second floor. "Lincoln!" yelled Luna.

The others also look up and are shocked to see where he was and where he's going to next.

Lori: What is he literally doing?!

Leni: Lincoln's gonna get hurt!

Tabby: What the bloody hell mate?!

Lisa: This cannot end well

Lucy: Lincoln stop!

Lola and Lana: Is he crazy!

Carol, Dana and Becky: Lincoln No!

Rusty: I can't watch! (Covers his eyes)

Stella: Don't do it dude!

Clyde just faints from seeing this and Zach tries to revive him.

But Jordan knows he has a plan. "Guys! Let him be, I think he knows what he's doing" said Jordan. They all wanted to protest, but Lori silenced them.

All they could do was watch this kid just go towards the large bird. 'Be careful bro!' Luna says in her thoughts.

Lincoln climbs up the ladder that leads to the watchtower and like Lynn he was shocked to see the eagle was looking at him.

Lincoln was now standing in front of it. He then slowly walks towards it, the eagle shows no signs of aggression to him and just looks at Lincoln.

Lincoln then leans onto the railing while looking at the rest of the neighborhood. "Beautiful isn't it?" said Lincoln.

Lincoln then looks at the Eagle. "You're here because you have nowhere to go huh?" said Lincoln. The eagle doesn't respond and just watches the distance with him.

The eagle then drops the left overs of the ribs onto the ground and with good timing Charles comes out of his dog house and grabs it. Lana spots this and has a tug of war fight with Charles.

Lincoln and the bald eagle just look down and watch the two fight over the left over ribs. "You came from a nest of many huh?" said Lincoln.

The eagle just caws next to him. "I have ten sisters" said Lincoln. The eagle looks at him with disbelief. "Yeah, I know. But it's true and you already beat one them to a pulp" said Lincoln. The two of them redirect their gaze to the still unconscious Lynn.

They then look back to the distance. "You know if you wanna stay here. You have to be sure not to harm anyone, I know you attacked Lynn because she was threatening you" said Lincoln.

"So. I'll see if my parents can allow you to be part of our tree house, I just hope they don't call a professional to get rid of you. To be honest when I first saw you sitting here. I thought you were kinda cool" said Lincoln.

All the eagle could do was squawk at him. Lincoln smiles and slowly inches his hand closer to the bird. The eagle moves his head back a bit, but then let's Lincoln pet him.

At the bottom they are all shocked to see what Lincoln was doing.

Miguel: H-How?

Fiona: Is he petting it?

Rusty: Whoa Man!

Stella: This is insane!

Tabby: I have no idea what the heck is going on!

Lori: He is literally touching that thing.

Leni: Is he getting hurt? Or is he hurting the eagle?

Lola and Lana: Please don't get hurt Lincoln. (Lana's other hand has the ribs)

Lucy: I think I have a poem for it. I just need something that rhymes with vicious.

Carol: Atrocious, Suspicious, Venomous and Virtuous.

Lisa: This seems very odd for a wild creature like that to easily respond so kindly.

Clyde wakes up and sees Lincoln petting the eagle, then he passes out again.

Jordan and Luna don't say anything at all. But instead they smile at the scene. "Nice job bro" said Luna. "That's my BF" said Jordan.

Lincoln then heads down. But he sees the eagle approaching him. "You wanna come down with me?" asked Lincoln. The eagle nods.

Lincoln then looks to Miguel. "Throw the glove to me!" said Lincoln. Luna pulls the make shift eagle perch glove from Miguel and tosses it to Lincoln.

But the eagle grabs it instead and hands it to Lincoln. "Thanks" said Lincoln. He puts on the glove and tightens it with the shoe laces and rope.

The eagle stands on his gloved arm as he descends from the tree house.

Lincoln then makes it tog round level, where everyone else is asking him what the heck just happened. "We'd like to know too" they all turn around to see Rita with Lily in her arms, Lynn Sr and Luan.

"We just got back from the doctor after Luan accidently tripped on her own banana peel at her gig and landed on the hard concrete floor.

They all noticed the cast on Luan's left arm. "Guess you can say I left behind what I slipped! Hahaha! Get it!" said Luan. They all groan in response, so does the eagle.

The parents then spot Lynn on the ground unconscious. "Oh my god! LJ" said Lynn Sr and Rita as they approach her. They handed Lily over to Leni.

"No need to worry parental units, she's in no harm anymore. She will recover soon. That and I realized the water she may have drunk from the fridge was one of my experimental exhaustion liquids" said Lisa.

"Why would you make that?" asked Jordan. "It's an invention authorities could use to subdue criminal without fully harming them" replied Lisa.

The parents looked at the eagle on Lincoln's gloved right arm and were a little worried. "Mom, dad. The eagle attacked because Lynn was being the aggressor" said Lincoln. "You know how she is" said Luna.

The parents understood correctly. But they're gonna have to talk to Lynn about this and Lisa about the water she made.

"So. Mind telling all of us why that eagle was up there" said Rita. "And why is it calm down now" said Lynn Sr.

"I think this guy is just looking for a place to stay and also I noticed this under its belly" said Lincoln. He then slowly reveals under it's under feathers were a few scratch marks.

Lisa looks closely and realizes what it was. "It seems that the Bald Eagle must've gotten into a fight with another. And judging by its presence here the competing eagle exiled him to Royal Woods and out of the Forest" said Lisa.

"Exactly what is was thinking earlier" said Lincoln. "I did not see this kind of behavior from the animal documentary" said Miguel.

Jordan also approaches the eagle and pets his head. The eagle allows her. "Well. We can't just let him fly off elsewhere. He could get seriously hurt" said Luna.

The parents didn't know what to think of. But then they saw Luna, Lana and Lucy approaching the eagle and also petting it.

"He's so cool" said Lana. "The size of his claws are wicked" said Lucy. "Gotta admit, you're not so bad for a bird of prey" said Luna.

The parents also saw the other kids getting used the eagle. Clyde is till unconscious though and Miguel is still a little freaked out by it.

The parents approached Lincoln. The others backed away so they can speak to him. "We'll let you keep the eagle, just try to keep an eye on him and make sure he's well fed" said Rita.

Lincoln smiled at this news. "Thank mom and dad. I really didn't want him to leave, I feel like we're both bonded or something" said Lincoln.

The other pets were a bit nervous about this. But then they remembered when another dog almost came into their lives. Charles, Cliff, Geo, Waltz, Hops, Izzy, El Diablo, and Fangs nodded in agreement. They will have to adapt to the new member of the family.

"And on the plus side. He can act as a tough watch dog, er bird" said Lynn Sr. "Unlike some guards here" said Lana crossing her arms and looking at Charles.

"But first we must tend to his injury" said Lisa. Lincoln followed his little sister into her room for medical supplies, with Lana following as well.

The parents realized that their family was expanding. So they were gonna have to stock up on some extra meat.

Meanwhile upstairs. Lincoln calms down the eagle while Lisa stitches up the scratch marks. "Whatever eagle he fought had a strong force of attack to make such deep cuts" said Lisa.

Lana was also helping in passing the tools Lisa needs. Lisa also takes a bit of the eagle's blood sample to check for any diseases.

"So, what are you gonna name him?" asked Lana. Lincoln looks at the Eagle who is looking back at him. Then Lincoln thinks of a name for the bird, then he remembers of a video game that is an RTS. A video game with the Allied forces and their logo is an eagle.

"Patriot. That's his name, Patriot" said Lincoln. The eagle just caws in response. "I'm gonna say you like it" said Lincoln with a smile.

'A little cheesy to be naming him after the countries nationality to the bird' Lisa says in her thoughts.

Minutes later. Lincoln, Lisa and Lana with Patriot come down stairs and see their parents talking to Lynn.

Lori, Leni and their friends were in their bedroom. Lola was outside in her little car, everyone else was downstairs also talking to Lynn.

They all spot the bandaged up bird. Lynn gets up from the couch and looks at the eagle. Both sporting intimidating looks. 'Oh boy' Lincoln says to his thoughts.

But Lynn just smiles. "You put up a great fight big guy" said Lynn. "I'm impressed. But I would've been better if I didn't drink that science water Lisa made" said Lynn.

"Which is something we have to discuss with you later young lady" said Rita. "Understood" replied Lisa.

"So, you came up with a name yet sport?" said Lynn Sr. "Yeah, his name is patriot" replied Lincoln.

"Cool name man" said Luna. "He was pretty brave out there" said Liam. The others also agreed to this.

"And who knows, if we run into the bird who kicked you out of the forest. I say we should go another round with that guy!" said Lynn. "And here's the recklessness coming back" said Jordan.

Later they head back into the Tree House to hang out. While they're hanging out, Lincoln is already coming up with a plan to make Patriot his own perch inside his room with Luna.

Clyde on the other hand was still afraid of heights and tried to look away from the edge of the tree house and at the same time keep his distance from the eagle, even though he's not gonna hurt him.

Lincoln also told patriot that if he wants to leave his droppings, he has to do it outside. Just not on vanzilla, they already have pigeons to deal with that.

Lynn Sr. is hoping that patriot would target the pigeons.

Nighttime has fallen on Royal Woods. All of their friends are back at home. The loud family were now eating dinner.

With the large bald eagle sitting on the back rest of Lincoln's chair while their all eating meatloaf and lasagna.

As they all get ready for bed. Patriot leaves the house and settles back into the Tree House. Lincoln smiles at the fact patriot already has a place to stay, but he will have to adjust to living in a house with a lot of chaos.

Which is something Lincoln is looking forward to.

"Where are the ribs?" yelled Lynn Sr from the kitchen. All of the loud kids smiled nervously, they had to explain something to him later.

**Again, this idea came to me in a dream. I have no idea why I wanted an eagle in their family. But id o hope this was a good chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	57. chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

(Loud House Residence)

Lincoln awakens to the sound of his alarm clock, so does Luna. "Morning Bro" Luna greets while still sleepy.

"Morning sis" said Lincoln. Though he isn't really that sleepy. "You wanna head to the bathroom first dude?" asked Luna.

"No thanks. You go on ahead" said Lincoln. "Alright then" said Luna. She then slowly trudges to the bathroom.

Meanwhile Lincoln pulls out a piece of paper and starts writing down the exact weight of his eagle companion patriot. His plan is to try and make a wooden perch for him in the bedroom.

(An hour later)

All the loud siblings are done using the bathroom and are now in the kitchen, same with Lincoln. Also in the kitchen with them is patriot who hands some of them their breakfast plates.

"I gotta say bro, patriot is really nice" said Luna. "He sure is a team player" said Lynn as she scarfs down her bacon.

"He is pretty cool isn't he" said Lincoln as the eagle lands on the rest of his chair.

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Lincoln along with his little sisters go their separate ways to class. Lincoln is then met by his friends and as usual he grabs the person who was about to jump on him.

"Not this time my love" said Lincoln. "You're no fun" said Jordan teasingly.

"So Linc. How's your eagle friend?" asked Stella. "He's not here is he?" said Clyde with worry.

"No need to worry guys. Patriots back home in the tree house. And something my dad said about guarding Vanzilla while dad washes her" said Lincoln.

"Probably wants Patriot to eat any pigeon that tries to poop on Vanzilla" said Jordan.

"Unlike my dad when he wears a white suit to his anniversary" said Rusty.

But from a distance Boy Jordan watches them leave, but more importantly he looks at Girl Jordan. "I'm not letting everyone just call her Jordan while I'm stuck being called Boy Jordan!" he says in anger. But the he realizes he's late for class.

(Cafeteria)

Lincoln and his friends are enjoying both their lunch and some good conversations, but then he notices how Jordan is constantly looking over her shoulder.

Lincoln gets a quick peek and sees Boy Jordan just glaring at her. Lincoln then holds Jordan's hand to make her feel comfortable.

It didn't take long for Jordan's friends, Stella and Tabby to take notice of this. "Boy Jordan still giving you problems?" asked Mollie.

Jordan doesn't respond. But the way she looks gives it away. "We should do something about this" said Kat.

"Like beat him to a pulp?" said Cookie. "Or give him the worst make over ever!" said Sadie. "I could send in the captured fox we got" said Liam.

They all look at him with shock. "What?" said Liam as he bites onto his sandwich.

"I don't think that sounds like a good idea" said Zach. "Yeah, the last thing I want is to get grounded by my parents and detention from Huggins" said Rusty.

"Yeah, violence shouldn't be used in this kind of way" said Clyde. "We could be reasonable with him".

"Classic McBride" said Jordan's crew. "I'm sorry guys. But he's right" said Lincoln. Now they were all shocked at what he just said.

"Wait what?" said Clyde with a look of disbelief. Lincoln sighs. "As much as I wanna tear his head off. I think talking to him about what his issue is sounds more reasonable" said Lincoln.

Jordan looks at Lincoln with a smile. "Maybe your right. I should be the one to talk to him" said Jordan.

Lincoln looked at her with concern. "Are you sure?" asked Lincoln with worry. Jordan holds his hand to calm him down. "He's upset with me. Not with any of you guys, I can handle this" said Jordan with reassurance.

Normally Lincoln wouldn't like the idea of his girl talking to the guy who has a defiance against her. But she knew what she was doing. Or so Lincoln thinks.

(After school)

The last bell finally rings and all of the students head home to enjoy themselves. Lincoln waits outside of the school for Jordan.

But instead he's met by his friends and Jordan's crew. "Hey Lincoln!" said Mollie. "Is Jordan here?" asked Kat.

"No, I haven't seen her since class ended" replied Lincoln. They were all now concerned. "Actually I've seen her" said Haiku out of nowhere, which causes them to get startled.

"Same here" said Lucy from the other side. Once again they all get scared by their unexpected presence.

"Geez! Would it kill you guys to give us a little heads up" said Cookie. "So. Where is she?" asked Tabby.

"We saw her walking down the hall earlier pass our lockers" said Lucy. "Then she went to have a private conversation with a blonde haired kid at the back of the school" said Haiku.

"Boy Jordan!" said Mollie. "She must've wanted to talk to him about his problem with her" said Stella.

Lincoln did not like this, he immediately ran past the others and went to the back of the school. Everyone else, including Lucy and Haiku follow.

From a distance. Lori and the other sisters in vanzilla see them running to the back. Luna could tell something was wrong when she saw the concerned look on her brother's face.

So they all get out and follow as well. But first Lori had to properly park Vanzilla somewhere.

Upon arriving to the back of the school, Lincoln is shocked to see Jordan on the ground. Covered with a few bruises and scrapes and her assailant was Boy Jordan who was holding a baseball bat sized tree branch.

Boy Jordan grabbed Girl Jordan by her ponytail and yelled at her. "I want my name back you little turd! I'm sick and tired of people calling me Boy Jordan, while you get called Jordan all the time!" he yells. Then he shoves her to the ground again.

"That's all I want and for some reason you won't let me keep it!" said Boy Jordan. Girl Jordan gets back up and looks at him with anger. "You are insane! Why can't we just find a reasonable way to do this!" she protested.

"Okay. How about you move somewhere far away with your old man of a boyfriend!" said Boy Jordan. This got Girl Jordan to an anger point.

"Don't you dare call Lincoln that!" Girl Jordan tries to attack him. Boy Jordan dodges and grabs her ponytail. Then he tosses her to the swing set.

"Since Chandler's no longer a student here. Looks like I'll have to pick up the pieces he couldn't" said Boy Jordan. "Starting with you!" He raises the tree branch and is about to hit her.

But then the tree branch is yanked from him and tossed to the side. The one who took it away was Lincoln.

"Leave. Her. Alone!" said Lincoln as he stands his ground. Boy Jordan just scoffs at his remark. "Whatcha gonna do? Have your sisters sick on me?!" mocked Boy Jordan.

"I'm not gonna ask again!" yelled Lincoln. Soon the other sisters arrive and see their brother having a standoff with Boy Jordan.

Lynn tries to approach "I'm gonna-" but she's stopped by Lori. "Do nothing. I have a plan. Lisa, can you hack onto the school's surveillance system?" asked Lori.

"Already ahead of you" said Lisa. Luan lets her use her laptop to check on the cameras.

"What's wrong Loud? You don't wanna fight with me?" said Boy Jordan mockingly. But Lincoln just stands his ground.

"I'm surprised how weak you are without your sisters" said Boy Jordan. Still Lincoln does not engage.

This was getting annoying to Boy Jordan. Then he spots Girl Jordan getting back up, and that's when he devises a devious plan.

Boy Jordan grabs Girl Jordan by her hair and holds both of her arms. Now this is Lincoln's trigger. "Let her go Boy Jordan!" yelled Lincoln.

"Or what?! You gonna fight me?" said Boy Jordan mockingly. He then yanks on her ponytail making her cry in pain.

Lincoln knows that fighting him would only make things worse. But he had to do something.

Then Lincoln notices a shadow circling them from the sky. 'Patriot' Lincoln says in his thoughts.

Jordan opens her eyes and also sees the eagle's shadow. She knows that something intense was about to happen.

"Come on Loud! Come and get your little sweet heart!" yelled Boy Jordan. "You chicken or something?" said Boy Jordan.

"No. but you might be" said Lincoln with a smirk. "What?" said Boy Jordan. Girl Jordan then kicks him in the knee and runs to Lincoln. But before Boy Jordan could grab her, he gets attacked by Patriot.

"AAAARGH! Get this bird off of me!" said Boy Jordan in panic. Lincoln helps Jordan and takes her to the others.

Lincoln turns around and runs towards Boy Jordan. Patriot flies off and Boy Jordan is tackled by Lincoln. Who then puts Boy Jordan in a sleeper hold.

"Alright! Alright! I give up!" yelled Boy Jordan. Lincoln gets off of him. "Now, Leave Jordan alone! Or I swear I won't be using a sleeper hold next time" said Lincoln who then walks away.

The school doors open and Principal Huggins, Agnes Johnson and Nurse Patty arrive with Lola and Lana. "What's going on here?" said Huggins.

But before Lincoln could explain he gets struck in the back of the head and falls to the ground. Boy Jordan smiles in victory. "Take that you little runt!"

But then he sees Principal Huggins. "Oh no!" he then tries to run away, but he gets tackled by Lynn Jr and Luna.

Jordan and the others rush to Lincoln. Nurse Patty notices some blood coming from the back of his head. "Let's take him to my office now!" said Nurse Patty.

(Two Hours later)

Lincoln opens his eyes and sees the fluorescent light in front of him. He then realizes he was in Nurse Patty's office. "What the?"

Nurse Patty turns around to see him awake. "Oh thank goodness you're awake. For a minute there, I thought I was gonna have to call an ambulance" said Nurse Patty.

"W-What happened?" asked Lincoln. But then he feels some pain at the back of his head. "OW!"

"Careful there Lincoln. You had a nasty cut at the back of your head. I had to stitch it up" said Nurse Patty.

The sound of Lincoln waking up made the Nurse's office door to bust right open. With a lot of people coming in. "Lincoln!" they all yelled in worry.

"Hey guys" replied Lincoln. But he gets hugged tightly by Jordan. And pretty soon all of the Loud Girls hug him.

"Oh Lincoln! You got me all worried!" said Jordan with tears. "You mean we" said Lisa. "Oh poor Linky!" said Leni. "You were out pretty bad little bro" said Luna. Pretty much he got a lot of worried words from them.

"Thanks guys, but can you all let me go! I can't breathe and my head still aches" said Lincoln who is now turning purple.

They realize what they were doing and let go of him. Then Principal Huggins comes in with Mrs. Johnson.

"How's my top student?" asked Agnes with worry. "Doing good Mrs. J, my head hurts though" said Lincoln.

"You're sisters and friends told me of what happened and they even showed me what the surveillance cameras saw. Even before you showed up to save Jordan" said Huggins.

"My parents are outside talking to Boy Jordan's parents. And trust me they do not look happy" said Jordan.

I already had a talk with his parents earlier, and rest assure that we won't be seeing Boy Jordan anytime in the future" said Huggins. "Why? Is he going on a trip?" asked Leni.

This was a very confusing moment for everyone. "No Leni, he means that Boy Jordan is expelled" said Lori. "Oh, okay. At least he won't bother Lincoln and Jordan anymore" said Leni.

Soon the doors open and the Loud and Rosato parents enter. "Oh my son!" said Rita. "Are you okay there sport?" said Lynn Sr. "You look like a mess" said Jesse. "Well not much. But you did take a hit" said Rick.

"I'm okay. Just some stitching at the back of my head. I'll live" replied Lincoln. "I'll leave you all be" said Huggins. Agnes and Nurse Patty also left to give them some alone time.

"Lincoln, what you did was the bravest thing ever" said Jesse. "You stopped that boy from doing any harm to our daughter" said Rick.

"You're gonna be the talk of the school come tomorrow" said Rusty. "The kid hero of Royal Woods Elementary" said Zach. "You kicked butt out there bud" said Liam. All Clyde could do was pass out after remembering what Lincoln did.

"Thanks guys. But it wasn't all me" said Lincoln. The parents were confused by this. "He's right. Lincoln's pet eagle came to help" said Mollie.

"I was just acting out to stop it. Patriot was the one who made him squirm" said Lincoln. "But you held long enough to get Boy Jordan in trouble and not you" said Stella.

Jordan just looks at Lincoln and places her hand on his cheek. Lincoln also sees some bandages on her face and arms as well.

"You truly are my knight in shining armor with Patriot as your trusty steed" said Jordan. "I like to think of him as my companion" said Lincoln.

The two of them chuckle a bit. "Remind me to thank him later then" said Jordan. "But right now you deserve this" Jordan grabs Lincoln carefully and they both share a kiss.

All the others just watch in awe at this beautiful moment. What they didn't tell Lincoln and the others is that the Rosato and Loud parents were planning to sue the parents of Boy Jordan.

As for Boy Jordan, he was gonna be grounded for three months. Then he will be sent to a private school for bad boys, where he will be disciplined.

After the event they all head out of the school. Then they hear an eagle sound and spot Patriot flying towards them.

Lincoln pulls out the makeshift eagle glove and Patriot lands on it. "You did great back there big guy" said Lincoln as he strokes the neck feathers of his eagle friend.

Jordan also joins him. "Thank you so much Patriot. You really are a symbol of justice" said Jordan.

The Rosato parents were still a bit shocked to see the new addition to the loud family. Pretty soon they all headed back home, but not without a passionate kiss between Lincoln and Jordan.

After saying their goodbye's the louds hop into Vanzilla. "If you think that was heroic of him. You guys should've seen what he did to the pigeons while I was washing Vanzilla" said Lynn Sr.

**I** **Hope you all like the chapter. I thought maybe it was time they dealt with the kid who also bears the name of Jordan. Please review and tell me what you all think.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

(Loud House Residence)

The louds are all back from school and trying to relax. Lincoln is on the couch with Patriot sitting next to him.

But then they both hear a loud explosion coming from Lisa's room. Patriot gets alarmed by this, but Lincoln calms down his Eagle companion.

"That's just Lisa doing her normal thing" said Lincoln. Then they hear Lisa screaming. The two of them head upstairs and meet up with Lori and Luna.

"You guys heard that right?" asked Lincoln. "Pretty much" said Lori. "Way louder than my music" said Luna.

All of them enter the room and see Lisa grabbed by a giant purple tentacle which is coming out of a small beaker.

"Lisa! What is literally happening here?!" said Lori in shock. "And what is that thing?" said Luna. "And how did it fit in the beaker?" asked Lincoln.

"It's science. You wouldn't understand" replied Lisa. Lincoln and Lori look through all of Lisa's chemicals and find what their looking for.

While Luna uses a chair to stop the beast and Patriot uses his claws to free Lisa. Lincoln gets a dropper and the beaker with the element of Chloride.

He puts one drop on the tentacle and it dissipates and screeches. Lori catches Lisa in time.

"Much appreciated. Also how did you know that would neutralize it?" asked Lisa. "Saw you're open notes on the desk" said Lincoln.

Afterwards they all go back to what they're all doing. Vanzilla returns with Rita, Lily and Luan. "We could use some help out here!" yelled Rita.

Lincoln, Lori and patriot exit the house and help bring the grocery bags inside. "We had some issues in the supermarket" said Rita as they all enter the kitchen.

They all look at Lily giggling. "You can say that today's diaper sale was a blowout! Hahaha! Get it?!" said Luan.

They all just groan in response. "At least we were given a warning the next time we go there" said Rita. "Also where are the others?" asked Rita.

"Leni is at work, Lynn is jogging home as usual and the twins are upstairs" said Lori. "Lucy is at a meeting with the young morticians club and Luna is upstairs doing her biology homework" said Lincoln.

"We are the ones who don't have homework" said Lori. "Oh, well that's good" said Rita.

They all finish unloading all of the groceries and go their separate ways. Then Lincoln gets a call from Jordan.

He sits on the couch and sets up the video chat. "Hey there beautiful" said Lincoln. "Good to see you Handsome" replied Jordan. "How's your head?" she asks.

"Still a bit sore. But I'm doing fine" said Lincoln. Patriot caws in response. "And Patriot says hi too" said Lincoln.

"Well a hello to you too Patriot" said Jordan. They all share a small chuckle. "So, how's it going with you in the mall?" asked Lincoln.

"Not so great! There's a very long line here and it reaches all the way to the discount flip flop store" said Jordan.

"A line to Reiningers?" asked Lincoln with confusion. "Actually we finished our shopping. Mollie said she was gonna treat us to some lunch here, we're gonna have some Chinese dim sum. But the line is a nightmare!" replied Jordan.

"Sorry that you have to wait" said Lincoln. Then they get interrupted by Kat. "Jordan, we're going to the food court instead!" said Kat.

"Well, guess we're having fries instead" said Jordan. "Guess you guys aren't having Chinese" said Lincoln.

"I'm pretty sure Mollie is not happy about this" said Jordan. "Dang right I am!" said Mollie off-screen. "Well, I'll call you later Linc" said Jordan.

"See you soon my love" replied Lincoln. The two of them soon hang up. Lincoln sighs and goes back to just chillin' on the couch.

But he didn't notice Lori who just saw their conversation. "You two are really into video chat" said Lori. "Butt out Lori" replied Lincoln with his eyes closed. Lori just chuckles and heads out.

Later Lincoln heads to the kitchen with Patriot for something to eat. But then he hears another argument upstairs.

Lincoln then sees Luan had just stopped the twins from fighting. 'Nice' Lincoln says to his thoughts. Then he hears the doorbell ring.

Lincoln heads downstairs immediately with Patriot following him. "Please be the package! Please be the package!" Lincoln says to himself.

He opens the door and sees the delivery man handing him a package. "Package for Lincoln Loud" Lincoln signs it and then closes the door.

Luna heads down stairs feeling relieved. "Finally got my homework done!" she then spots her brother with a package in the living room.

"Watcha got there bro?" asked Luna as she sits next to Patriot on the couch. "This is what I ordered two nights ago" said Lincoln as he searches through all of the packing peanuts.

And he finds it. "Here it is" said Lincoln and he is now holding a genuine eagle perch glove. "Whoa man!" said Luna. The eagle just looks in awe.

Lincoln then puts his left arm inside and straps it in. "Alright Patriot. Let's see what you think of this" said Lincoln. Patriot flies to Lincoln and lands onto the glove.

"How does it feel bro?" asked Luna. "This feels pretty comfortable, much better than the home made perch glove" said Lincoln. Patriot caws in response.

"Me and patriot are gonna go for a walk in the park" said Lincoln. Luna gets up. "I think I'll join you. I finally got my Homework done, could use some outdoors stuff" said Luna.

"The more the merrier I guess" said Lincoln. "Cool, I'm gonna go get my acoustic" said Luna as she heads back upstairs and into her shared room.

Lincoln and patriot head out of the house and wait for Luna. They then see an RV stop in front of Mr. Grouse's house. With the cantankerous man coming out with some fishing gear.

"I'll see you all next fishing season boys. Hope we catch a big one next time" said Mr. Grouse to one of his old friends.

The RV drives off and Mr. Grouse notices Lincoln. "Hey there Loud. Just got back from-". He stops when he notices the bird on his leathered glove.

"Nice Eagle?" said Mr. Grouse. "Thanks Mr. Grouse, his name's patriot" said Lincoln. the eagle caws in response.

"Did I miss something while I was away?" asked Mr. Grouse. "To be honest, we didn't know you were gone" said Lincoln.

Mr. Grouse then sees the sign he put on his door had fallen into the bushes. "Dang it" said Mr. Grouse. "Maybe if you have some time, you can tell me how you got that there bird of prey" said Mr. Grouse as he heads back into his house.

"It's good to see you again Neighbor" replied Lincoln. Then Luna comes out of the house with her guitar. "Alright bro, and bird. Let's get to the park" said Luna.

(Ketchum Park)

During their walk to the park, Lincoln tells Luna of where Grouse was for the past five days. "Who dude! No wonder why I haven't heard any complaints" said Luna.

They arrive in the park and take a break by the picnic benches. "This feels nice" said Lincoln. He then gets an idea and stands up. Lincoln walks towards a field and let's patriot fly around.

Lincoln stays standing in the field and watches his avian predator fly around the place.

Some of the people notice the majestic bird. Then Lincoln hears someone calling him. "Hey Linc!" he turns around to see Liam and Tabby.

"Hey guys. Here to relax or is this like a date?" asked Lincoln with a smirk. "I guess you can say it's a bit of both" replied Liam. "What are you up to mate? And nice glove" said Tabby.

"Just here with patriot. I ordered this thing a few nights ago" said Lincoln. Then patriot dives from the skies and lands gracefully on Lincoln's perch glove.

"Luna's over there strumming her tunes" said Lincoln as he points to the picnic tables. "Cool. We should all get something to eat" said Tabby.

They all return to Luna and look for a nearby food vendor. They spot Flip, but after remembering the surveillance from Lisa, they just ignore him.

"Why are we walking away from Flip?' asked Liam. Luna and Tabby are also confused. "Trust me, it's not worth it" said Lincoln.

It's a good thing they found a food vendor who is selling loaded fries in the nearby parking lot. "This stuff tastes awesome" said Tabby.

"It's like nachos and chips in one" said Liam. "Couldn't agree with you guys more" said Luna. "Seems patriot likes it too" said Lincoln as he eats his loaded fries. Patriot is on the ground eating his own loaded fries, but Lincoln made sure there was more bacon in it.

After eating lunch they all share some conversations. "So, when are you gonna spend some date-to-date time with your Sammy?" asked Tabby.

"Well, I was planning on taking her to the Royal Wood's astonishing quest soon, so we can get to know each other before we go on an actual date" replied Luna with a blush on her face.

"That sounds like a good start for the two of you" said Lincoln. "But just so you should know. Me and Stella are gonna be part of it" said Tabby.

"Same with me and Jordan" said Lincoln. He then notices Liam. "What about you Liam? Aren't you gonna be part of it?" asked Lincoln.

"Actually I'm gonna be part of making a quest" said Liam. "Whoa!" said Luna. "Awesome!" said Lincoln. "So that's the surprise talk you wanted to tell me" said Tabby.

"Sorry I couldn't team with you darling, but the farm is perfect for a quest" said Liam. "It's cool mate" said Tabby.

But they don't notice the nervous look on Luna's face. "So. Mind telling us what the quest is on your farm?" asked Lincoln. Tabby also gets curious. But Liam knows what they were up to.

"Nice try guys. But ya'll have to wait for the Royal Woods Astonishing quest to find out" replied Liam. "Aww man!" said Lincoln and Tabby. Even Luna felt a bit disappointed not knowing. But they understand.

After all of them spend time in the park. They all head back home.

(Loud House Residence, afternoon)

"Well, that was heck of a day" said Lincoln. "I'll say" replied Luna. They spot Mr. Grouse cleaning his front yard with his rake. "Afternoon kids" said Mr. Grouse.

"You seem rather happy today neighbor" said Luna. "That's because during the fishing season I caught me a big one and I hope I get it soon. I sent it for taxidermy" replied Mr. Grouse.

Patriot spots a pigeon flying above Vanzilla, he knows what the pigeon was up to. Patriot takes off and captures the pigeon, Talons first and flies to the tree house. "Nice one patriot" said Lincoln.

"Looks like Pigeons will think twice before pooping on vanzilla" said Luna. "That explains why no pigeon has pooped in my chimney" said Mr. Grouse.

**Please review if you liked this chapter.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

(Loud House Residence)

Lincoln is packing his bag with many things for a big day.

He then looks to the screen. "You guys are probably wondering why I'm packing this large bag. Well Lori is going to Great Lake City to visit Bobby, so why not join in to hang out with Ronnie Anne, plus Jordan wants to tag along too".

Lincoln also packs a small cold container, (courtesy of Lisa) into the bag. Then his eagle patriot flies through the window and lands on his bed.

"And there is no way I'm leaving you here buddy" said Lincoln as he strokes patriots neck feathers.

Lincoln grabs the bag and puts on the perch glove. Patriot lands onto the gloved arm and both head downstairs.

"One more thing you guys should know, Lynn is at a basketball try out, Lucy is hanging out with Haiku in the bat sanctuary, Luna is busy with band practice, Luan is at a birthday gig with Lola and Lana assisting, Mom took Lisa to a press conference for something she made, Leni is at her job. Which leaves only Dad and Lily in the house" Lincoln says to the readers.

Lincoln enters the kitchen to check on his dad, who is cooking. "Hey there sport and patriot. I packed you some sandwiches for the road" said Lynn Sr as he tosses them the brown paper bags.

"Thanks dad" replied Lincoln. Patriot also caws in response. "I could pack you some meat in case he gets hungry" said Lynn Sr.

"No thanks dad. Thanks to the money I earned from yard work yesterday, I was able to buy some meat for patriot. It's all inside Lisa's cooling container in the bag" said Lincoln. Then he realizes 'That's what Lisa's conference must be about!'

"Okay then sport. Have fun hanging out with Ronnie Anne" said Lynn Sr. "We will" replied Lincoln as he and patriot leave the house.

Lori is already inside vanzilla waiting. "Took you long enough" said Lori. "Sorry, dad gave us some sandwiches for the road" replied Lincoln,

"Awesome. Now let's go get your lady" said Lori as they both leave the driveway inside Vanzilla. Lincoln let's patriot fly ahead to signal Jordan. Also packed into the back of Vanzilla is Lincoln's bike.

(Rosato Residence)

Jordan waits outside at the sidewalk. She looks up after hearing a very familiar sound. "Patriot!" said Jordan.

The eagle flies down and lands next to her. "I'm gonna guess they're not too far" said Jordan as she strokes his head.

And she was right, Vanzilla makes a turn and stops right in front of her. Lori exits the van and loads her bike into the back.

"Do you two really need these bikes?" asked Lori. "Just in case Ronnie Anne uses her skateboard and we can't keep up" replied Lincoln.

Jordan enters vanzilla and kisses Lincoln's cheek. "This is gonna be great" said Jordan. "We get to spend some friendly fun with Ronnie Anne" said Lincoln.

Lori heads into the driver's seat and they're all off to Great Lake City. With patriot flying above them, but every once on a while he flies into vanzilla's open window and sits next to Lincoln.

(One long drive later)

They finally arrive at their destination. Casagrande Mercado. "Alright guys, let's go greet them" said Lincoln.

"Let's hope Ronnie Anne took control of her family's problem with me" said Jordan. "Pretty sure the only one with a problem against you is her Abuela" replied Lincoln.

They soon see the door of the Mercado open to reveal Bobby already in his work uniform. "Babe!" said Bobby. "Bobby Boo-boo bear!" said Lori. The two of them embrace in a warm hug.

The door to the apartment opens and Ronnie Anne appears. "Hey guys" said Ronnie Anne who is holding a skateboard. "Hey Ronnie Anne" greeted Lincoln. "Good to see you girl" said Jordan.

"You guys came just in time, I was just headed to the park to meet with a friend I want you two to meet" said Ronnie Anne.

"And you guys don't need to worry about the rest of my family today" said Ronnie Anne.

"My Abuela is getting her hair done along with Carlotta, My Auntie Frida is bring Carl and Carlito to the doctors for a check-up, my Uncle Carl is at work in the university, my mom is at her job, Abuelo is having lunch with his friend Vito and CJ is helping Bobby in the Mercado" said Ronnie Anne.

Just then Sergio flies out to greet them. But then he freaks out and flies back inside. "Flying bird of death! Flying bird of death!" yelled Sergio.

Lalo looks outside and then up to the sky and also cowers back inside. "What the heck is wrong with you two?!" said Ronnie Anne. "I've never seen Sergio and Lalo this freaked out. Unless it involves the cat gang" said Bobby.

Lori, Lincoln and Jordan realized what was wrong with them. Lincoln smiles and puts on his leather perch glove. Bobby and Ronnie Anne look at him confused.

"Alright buddy, come on down" yelled Lincoln. And just out of nowhere soaring past Bobby was patriot who then lands onto Lincolns arm.

"This is the bird Sergio was mentioning about" said Lincoln.

Bobby and Ronnie Anne are shocked to see a large bald eagle. Standing on Lincoln's arm.

"W-What is that?" said Bobby nervously. "this guy is our newest member in the family" replied Lincoln.

"Whoa! Wait how did this happened?" asked Ronnie Anne. "Better yet. When did this happen?"

"That's literally a long story" said Lori. Lincoln and Jordan get their bikes from the back of Vanzilla.

"We'll tell you along the way" replied Jordan. "Or once we reach the park" said Lincoln.

"Okay you three have fun. And don't cause any trouble" said Lori as she enters the bodega with Bobby. "And it thought Sergio looked menacing" said Bobby. He then quickly enters the Bodega.

"You know my friend would love to see this big guy" said Ronnie Anne.

"Then let's get going" said Lincoln. Ronnie Anne hops onto her skate board and the two lovers use their bikes.

A few minutes later they arrive at the park. "She should be around the sand box watching over her sister Adelaide" said Ronnie Anne.

Jordan then spots an Asian girl (We all know what Sid looks like, same with her little sister). "You mean her" Jordan points out.

"Oh there she is" said Ronnie Anne. They follow her to her friend, who then notices them. "Hey there Ronnie Anne!" said Sid with glee. "And these must be your friends" said Sid.

Adelaide also notices them, but what caught both Chang girl's eyes was the bald eagle with them.

"Whoa! Is that a Bald Eagle?!" said Adelaide in shock. Sid then grabs Ronnie Anne by her front shirt and shakes her. "You didn't tell me they had a Bald Eagle!" yelled Sid with joy.

Ronnie Anne then stops her. "Hey, I didn't know about it till they got to my place" replied Ronnie Anne.

"Can I pet him?" asked Adelaide. Lincoln and Jordan noticed how cute she was 'Kinda looks like a combo between Lola, Lana and Lily' Lincoln and Jordan say in they're thoughts.

"Sure go ahead" replied Lincoln. Patriot descends onto ground level and allows Adelaide to pet him.

"He is so cool!" said Adelaide. "He's so big!" said Sid who also pets him.

Then Sid realizes something. "Oh right! Where are my manners!" she then turns to Ronnie Anne's two Royal Woods friends.

"My name is Sid Chang, this little rascal is my little sister Adelaide" said Sid. "I am not a little Rascal!" Adelaide replied with annoyance.

"Lincoln Loud" replied Lincoln. "Jordan Rosato" replied Jordan. "Oh, I know who you two are. Ronnie Anne told me about both of you and the incident with her family coming to confront you guys" said Sid.

"Well, I guess you already know a lot about us" said Lincoln. "That time was not my best moment" replied Jordan in annoyance.

"Anyway, to the real question. How the heck did you guys get this eagle as a pet?!" said Ronnie Anne. "Bald Eagle" Sid and Adelaide clarified.

"We should find someplace to sit" said Lincoln. "It's gonna be an intense story" said Jordan.

"Yes! Awesome Story Time!" said Sid. "I love a good story. Is there a princess in it?" asked Adelaide.

"Well, I guess if my sister Lola counts" replied Lincoln.

After finding some picnic benches to sit on. Lincoln and Jordan tell them of how they encountered the large eagle. Jordan even tells them what happened with Boy Jordan and how patriot saved them.

Same thing is happening at the Bodega. Lori is telling Bobby and CJ what had happened back in Royal Woods.

At the park, after an awesome story. "That. Was. Awesome!" said Sid.

"I gotta admit, he's one tough bird" said Ronnie Anne.

"You're like a knight and he's you're horse" said Adelaide.

Lincoln and patriot had no idea how to respond to what Adelaide had just said. "Thank you. I guess" replied Lincoln.

Just then they all hear their stomachs growl. But the loudest seems to be coming from Sid.

"Sorry. Guess I'm hungry as a hippo" said Sid. "Like Barnaby at the Zoo" said Adelaide.

"He's the new baby Hippo my mom is taking care of" said Sid. "How about you tell us you're tale, while we're all eating lunch" said Jordan.

Ronnie Anne shows Lincoln and Jordan the hot dog vendor and order up some Great Lake City style hot dogs, same with Sid. Though Adelaide would rather have a normal Hot dog with cheese.

"Wait what about patriot?" asked Ronnie Anne. Lincoln brings out the small cooling container from his bag and reveals a slice of ham.

Patriot grabs it and starts tearing through it. "This is like watching an animal documentary" said Sid.

"Only without the blood" said Adelaide.

Ronnie Anne then tells Lincoln and Jordan the "Friended" incident. Sid also adds her point of view into the mix. And the episodes of the Casagrande's that happened as well.

"Whoa! You two are really good friends" said Lincoln. "More like Best Friends" said Jordan.

"Well, when you live in a big city" said Ronnie Anne. "You gotta have someone you can count on to have your back!" Sid added.

"I'm just her little sister" said Adelaide as she finishes her hotdog.

"You're like the total opposite version of Clyde!" said Lincoln. "He's got a point" said Jordan.

"You mean the scrawny dude who used to be your best friend?" asked Sid. Lincoln and Jordan both nod in response.

"Ronnie Anne told me about him. I definitely do not wanna meet that guy" said Sid. "Also Ronnie Anne told me about all of your sisters!" said Sid. "How do you live through it?" asked Adelaide.

"I just do what I have to do to survive. There are some sisters I can truly rely on to have my back though, even though it's chaotic and crazy. I love my sisters and I wouldn't wanna trade them for the world" replied Lincoln.

"And pretty soon. Maybe someday, I could be part of your world" said Jordan with a loving daze. Lincoln looks back at her and smiles.

Pretty soon they both break the gap and seal it with a kiss. Ronnie Anne and the two Chang sisters just watch in awe at the moment.

"Wow! You were right, those two are just smitten!" said Sid. "Told ya" replied Ronnie Anne.

Later they all spend the day racing Bikes and Skate boards, Tossing around a Frisbee and sharing a few laughs.

Patriot decided to watch over Adelaide at the sand box.

But then things go wrong when Sid accidently makes a bird call. The Toucan call.

A large flock of pigeons fly towards them. Patriot takes action and flies into the flock and starts knocking off each pigeon that tries to swarm Lincoln, Jordan, Ronnie Anne and Sid.

After the pigeon flock flees. Patriot lands onto Lincoln's perch glove. "That was awesome!" said Adelaide.

"What the heck was that Sid?" said Jordan. "Sorry about that guys. This happens whenever I make a bird call" said Sid.

"Weird. Those bird calls were not native here. Why did those pigeons come all out like that?" asked Lincoln.

"You got me on that question dude. We're lucky you're big eagle friend here saved us" said Ronnie Anne.

"I wonder if he can deal with the cat gang here in the city?' asked Sid. They all had the same idea. But Lincoln knew it would be too risky.

"I'm not sure that sounds like a good plan you guys. I could already see different horrible outcomes if we try this" said Lincoln.

They all agreed to his words. "Well, let's do something else fun!" said Sid. "How about we head back to the Apartments and show you guys the hang out we made" said Ronnie Anne.

"Sounds cool" said Lincoln and Jordan. They all board their Bikes and skateboards (Adelaide decided to ride with Jordan) and head back home.

Upon their arrival they spot Carlotta texting on her phone outside by the steps. "Hey Carlotta" said Ronnie Anne.

"Hey guys" replied Carlotta. Then she sees the eagle. "So that's why Sergio and Lalo were freaking out when me and Abuela got here" said Carlotta.

"Pretty much" said Jordan. "Well, it's good to see you again Lincoln and Jordan. If you guys are headed to the hang out place. Try and be careful around Abuela, I don't know if she still recent you" said Carlotta to Jordan.

"As long as I'm nearby and with this big guy" said Lincoln then patriot caws loudly "She won't lay a single finger or put a weird myth curse on my love".

"Cool speech dude" said Sid. "I'm going back to my room and check on meatball" said Adelaide as she enters the building.

"Meatball?" said Jordan. "He's the iguana from the zoo. He's staying with us until they finish renovating his habitat" replied Sid.

They all enter the building and look around. They spot Sergio listening to his headset and Lalo asleep while cowering underneath a pillow.

Ronnie Anne and Sid then spot Abuela Rosa in the kitchen making lunch. "Alright guys. Follow me" said Ronnie Anne Quietly.

They get pass Abuela and make it to the secret hang out. "Whoa!" says Lincoln and Jordan. Patriot lands onto the fake T-Rex head on the wall.

"So. You guys wanna chill in here with us for a while?" asked Ronnie Anne. "Definitely" said Lincoln and Jordan.

"Luckily it's our turn to use this place" said Sid. "We put a daily schedule outside for anyone in the apartments who wants to come here and do their own thing" said Ronnie Anne.

"Looks like you two got this all figured out" said Jordan. They all chillax on the beanbag chairs.

"This isn't weird for you is it dude?" asked Sid to Lincoln. "What do you mean?" said Lincoln.

"Three girls in a room. And you're the only boy" said Sid. "I'm used to it" replied Lincoln as he sits next to Jordan on the same beanbag chair.

After a nice day with Ronnie Anne and her energetic friend. It was time for them to take their leave. But first they had to tell Lori and Bobby, and you could all guess they did not want the day to end just yet.

"I guess I'll be seeing you next time Boo-Boo Bear" said Lori. "Or maybe me and Ronnie Anne can come visit you guys. If I get a day off" said Bobby.

"And we can bring Sid along" said Ronnie Anne. "Oooh! A trip to the town where you came from! Sweet!" said Sid.

They all chuckle at her statement. "Well. It's been a blast Ronnie Anne" said Lincoln. "Feels like old times" said Ronnie Anne as she fist bumps Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne then turns to Jordan. "Keep this guy with you at all times dude" said Ronnie Anne. "I already have him on my love dial" replied Jordan.

Adelaide and Sid say their goodbye to patriot. "See you next time Chang" said Lincoln. "Gotta admit. You're one cool guy Loud" replied Sid. They both fist bump each other.

They pack their bikes into the back of Vanzilla, but before they actually leave. Lincoln the n decides that they should all have a picture of them together.

Ronnie Anne hands Bobby her phone and he takes a picture of Lincoln, Jordan, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Adelaide and Patriot.

"Good memories" said Bobby as he looks at the pictures, he then hands it back to Ronnie Anne. "You gotta send me that picture" said Sid.

"Oh! One more thing!" Sid grabs Lincoln and Jordan's phone and starts typing. Then she hands them back.

"I added my number to your contact list. So we can talk sometimes" said Sid. Lincoln and Jordan grab Sid's and add their numbers as well.

After saying more goodbyes, they get into Vanzilla and drive off, back to Royal Woods. Perhaps they will get to hang out with them if they come to visit.

**And here you go folks. A nice trip to Great Lake City and a run in with Sid and Adelaide Chang. Why didn't I include all of the Casagrande's into the mix? That's for a rewrite of the Thanksgiving thing for future chapters. Until the next chapter my readers. Please leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

(Loud House Residence, nighttime)

Lincoln and Lori finally return home from their small trip to Great Lake City. They had to drop of Jordan first.

"That was one swell day" said Lincoln. "Couldn't agree with you little bro" replied Lori. Lincoln then let's patriot fly off back into the Tree House.

The two loud siblings enter the house and see all of the sisters watching TV. "Hey guys" they both greeted them.

"Hey you two" said Leni. "How was the trip to see your pal Ronnie Anne?" asked Luna. "Pretty sure you did" said Lana.

But before they could answer they notice one loud sister wasn't in the group. "Umm, where's Lynn?" asked Lincoln.

"She's upstairs" said Lucy out of nowhere. Which causes Lori and Lincoln to get startled by her sudden presence.

"She seemed very unhappy today" said Lucy. "I'm gonna guess it's about the whole basketball thing earlier" said Lola.

"I guess she's in no mood to hoop with us, it'll be a while before she bounces back! Hahaha! Get it!" said Luan. The others just groan in response.

Lincoln thinks he should talk to her, but he's soon stopped by Lucy. "I suggest you don't wanna help her with her issues. This is a sport thing" said Lucy.

"She's got a point there Linc" said Luan.

"True that you may have helped some of us overcome our daily inevitable outcomes, but when it comes to Lynn and her sports related issues. The best thing to do is let her settle it herself" said Lisa.

"Well, when I passed by the room earlier, she was angry about Flip for some reason" said Leni. This was a bit confusing to them.

But they had to let it be. "Kids! Dinner is ready!" yelled Lynn Sr from the kitchen.

They all gather to the dining room. Rita gets up and brings Lynn's dinner to her.

After dinner Lincoln exits the bathroom and encounters Lynn on the way. He gets startled by her, but she was showing a miserable attitude.

"Hey bro" said Lynn. "Umm. Hey there Lynn, you feeling okay now?" asked Lincoln.

Lynn felt like she should just shove him away, but for some reason she didn't feel like it. "I got picked by Flip during the basketball tryouts, and now im stuck with a team that cant even play ball right!" said Lynn in anger.

Lincoln then puts his hand on her shoulder. Lynn looks to see his comforting smile.

"I don't know much about basketball. But I will tell you this. No matter what happens, I know you can make it work" said Lincoln. Hearing this made Lynn feel like she got a confidence boost.

"Huh. You know what Lincoln, you're right, I can make this happen!" said Lynn. She then heads back to her room.

But then she comes back out and heads to the bathroom. "Forgot why I was out here in the first place" said Lynn as she closes the bathroom door.

Lincoln heads into the room he shares with Luna. AS night falls all members of the Loud family, including the pets all fall asleep.

Deep inside of Lincoln's dream, he sees a vast field of grass. Which was confusing to him. "What the heck is this?" asked Lincoln.

All of a sudden the field transforms into a black hole and Lincoln is sucked into it. He screams in fear waiting to wake up, but instead he's kicked out of his own thoughts.

Lincoln wakes up to see he is now transparent and he sees on the bed is his giant sleeping self. "Whoa! What the?! Am I dead?!" Lincoln asked himself.

Lincoln climbs up the bed and sees the sleeping form. "I'm still breathing, so maybe I'm still dreaming, just outside of my mind?" said Lincoln to himself.

He then gets off and sees a thought bubble from Luna's head. Some part of him wants to go and check it out, but then he says to himself "I'll check that out last".

Lincoln then sees the door. He climbs up and goes through the key hole. Lincoln is now standing in the very large hallway. "This looks creepy" said Lincoln.

He then spots Lori and Leni's room. "Wonder what their dreaming about?" said Lincoln. He sneaks into the key hole of their door and makes it to the other side.

Lincoln sees the thought bubbles from both Lori and Leni. "Maybe I can go inside of them and see whats going on" said Lincoln.

Lincoln first tries Lori and hops into the thought bubbles, but he doesn't go in instead he hits face first like its glass.

Lincoln lands softly onto Lori's hair. "Guess I can't get in the dreamlands of theirs" said Lincoln as he rubs his head.

He looks up and sees an image appearing in the thought bubble. And what he sees is an obvious dream for Lori. She is getting married to Bobby. With all of the family watching. "Why is she getting married at the age of 17?" said Lincoln.

When Lori throws the flowers, Lola ends up fighting with the other women and it lands on the punch glass of Carlotta. "Did not see that one coming" said Lincoln.

He then hops onto Leni's bed. "She looks so peaceful when she's asleep" said Lincoln.

Then her dream bubbles reveals a dream that Lincoln did not see coming either.

Leni is the boss of a fashion company and she's giving out orders on how to style each clothing. The weird part, she's using big words that Lisa always says.

"I'm starting to question if Leni is dumb or just playing dumb" said Lincoln. He then leaves the room and sees the bedroom of Lucy and Lynn.

"Never thought I'd visit the room of Ms. Spooky and Lady Sports" said Lincoln. Thankfully he can slide underneath the gap of the door.

He climbs onto the bed of Lynn and spots her dream bubble, which reveals the dream of Lynn Loud Jr.

Lynn is at the basketball court, trying to help the teammates she was given. Technically Flip's team and they were not doing well, even with Lynn trying to help them out.

"This seems more like a nightmare than a dream!" said Lincoln. Lynn keeps tossing and turning in her sleep, which causes Lincoln to fall off and land on her smelly jersey.

Lincoln emerges from the smelly clothing trying to breathe. "That is disgusting! How does Lynn wear those things!" said Lynn as he gasps for oxygen and runs away from the smelly jersey.

Lincoln then sees Lucy's dream bubble, even though she can't be seen because she's in a coffin.

"Might as well see what my spooky little sis is dreaming about" said Lincoln. It is not easy trying to scale a large coffin.

"Maybe I should imagine an elevator" said Lincoln. Suddenly the dream bubble reveals what Lucy is dreaming.

But all Lincoln could see was a Cemetery. But he looks closely and sees Lucy sitting on a tomb stone, she then smiles and flies off as a vampire bat.

Vampire bat Lucy spots an unwary victim and attacks. Lincoln decides to take his leave after seeing so much blood.

"I don't know if I can never unsee that" said Lincoln nervously. He then leaves the room and decides to go to see Lola and Lana.

Inside he spots Lana sleeping with Hops, El Diablo and Izzy and on the other bed is Lola. Snoring loudly.

"Time to see what the twins dream" said Lincoln.

The first was Lana. She is a racecar and Bobbie Fletcher is driving her in the race track. What's weird is that Bobbie Fletcher looks like a frog, Lincoln realizes that Lana is dreaming of two things. Animals and Cars.

"Typical Lana" said Lincoln. He then sees Lola's dream bubble.

And as obvious, Lola was a queen in a kingdom and she was giving her warriors (Lana, Lucy and Lincoln) orders on what to do. Alongside her are her body guards (Lori, Luna and Lynn). Then there are her butlers/maids (Lisa, Luan and Leni) and her most faithful companion a baby dragon (Lily).

"Now my faithful subjects! Today we will begin our attack against Queen Lindsay SweetWater and take bake what is rightfully mine!" said Lola. "Then we can free my parents from the other meddling pageant girl!"

But before she could give any more orders she is interrupted by her own giant self-snoring.

Lola gets off her throne and starts yelling at her sleeping self. "Hey! I'm trying to dream here!" yelled Lola.

Seeing how this is getting out of hand, Lincoln decides to leave the room. "Yeesh! She even hates her own snoring" said Lincoln.

Then he spots the door to Lisa and Lily. "Guess I should check on the very young ones" said Lincoln.

He heads inside and he already sees a giant dream bubble from Lisa. "Did not see this one coming?! Why is it so big?!" said Lincoln in shock.

Then the dream bubble reveals that in Lisa's dream, she is now the leader of every science ministry and division and the she also controls NASA and the ISS.

Lincoln only sees the rest of the family members and himself as background characters. "Big brain and big dreams" said Lincoln.

He does spot Lily's dream bubble and takes a look. He is shocked to see an 11 year old girl on the couch. Blonde hair with a cow lick. Wearing a dark purple shirt with a purple blouse and skirt. She's not wearing socks or shoes and she's playing video games.

It was then Lincoln realized who it was. "L-Lily?!" said Lincoln in shock.

And it was Lily, only older and like Lincoln plays video games. But what caught his eye the most is that his stuffed rabbit Bun-Bun was next to her, as well as an Ace Savvy comic.

Lincoln smiles at Lily's dream. "Guess she's kinda like me" said Lincoln.

He then approaches the sleeping giant baby and places his hand on her forehead. "Don't worry Lily. When you grow up, I'll help you find what you're good at" said Lincoln. He then places a kiss on her forehead and takes his leave.

But he did not get a chance to hear Lily say his name. "W-W-Linky".

Lincoln heads out of the room. But then he spots some more dream bubbles. And it was coming from the living room.

He heads downstairs and sees Charles, Cliff, Waltz and Geo dreaming on the couch.

The first was Charles: He is the leader of a wolf pack and has two female poodles by his side

Cliff: He is swimming in a pool of catnip and cat treats. And he gets to leave his poop anywhere he wants.

Waltz: He's a Pterodactyl? Or better yet, he is reliving the memory of his ancestor.

Geo: He jumps out of an exploding building, and he's wearing a bandana and looks like he hasn't shaved.

"Guess even the pets have their own weird dreams" said Lincoln.

Lincoln then sees dream bubbles coming from his parent's room.

He enters and spots both of them sharing the same dream bubble.

"Let's see what they're both dreaming of" said Lincoln.

He sees that Lynn Sr is in a cooking competition and he's going up against other chefs from the other restaurants. While on the other side his mom is on a talk show about her novel.

"This must be one of dad's other dreams" said Lincoln. "And it's nice to see mom being appreciated about her novel, even if it is just a dream".

Then he gets an idea on who next to check on.

Lincoln heads out of the house and straight towards the Tree House. He climbs up and spots patriot fast asleep on a pillow inside the Tree House.

Lincoln then looks into the dream bubble.

Patriot is flying high in the sky. He keeps flying. And flying. And flying. He does a summersault and then keeps flying.

Lincoln is completely confused by this. "Guess he just dreams of flying a lot" said Lincoln.

But before Lincoln leaves the tree house. He spots a dream bubble in the distance. He looks closely and realizes it's from Jordan's house.

Deep down this was the one thing he would want to dream about. Whatever his girlfriend was dreaming.

But to get there he needed a ride. And pretty soon he spots it. Fangs who is flying around the house.

Lincoln jumps off the tree house and lands on Fangs back. Fangs feels some strange force on him, but he just ignores it and flies off with Lincoln riding him.

When Fangs flies above Jordan's house. Lincoln jumps off and lands into an open window and straight towards a plush polar bear on the ground.

"Soft landing!" said Lincoln.

He then climbs up the bed and looks at the beautiful sleeping beauty. Lincoln then looks up to see Jordan's dream is switching constantly.

Lincoln and Jordan taking a selfie together.

Lincoln and Jordan gender swapped.

Lincoln and Jordan at the beach.

Lincoln and Jordan singing karaoke.

Lincoln and Jordan as five year olds and Lincoln is showing her some magic tricks with Bun-Bun.

Lincoln and Jordan as teenagers going to prom.

Lincoln and Jordan kissing under a tree.

Lincoln and Jordan sharing ice cream.

All of it was about what Lincoln and Jordan were doing. "Wow! I didn't think she would keep thinking about us like that" said Lincoln.

"It's kind of sweet actually" said Lincoln. He approaches Jordan's sleeping form and kisses her cheek and whispers. "Goodnight my sleeping princess" said Lincoln.

But before he leaves he hears Jordan whispering. "Till we meet my charming prince".

Lincoln looks back and sees she's still asleep. Lincoln smiles and takes his leave.

Lincoln waits by her window and spots fangs again. He times it right and lands onto the bats back. And they were off back to the loud house.

Lincoln spots an open window to the room he shares with Luna. He jumps off of fangs and lands on the curtain and slides down onto the floor.

"Glad I left that open. But I really should close it when I wake up" said Lincoln.

Lincoln sees that Luna was still asleep. He climbs up to her top bunk and sees his rockin' sister with her head phones on listening to rock music.

"Even in this form I can hear the song" said Lincoln. He sees that his sister's dream was her performing on a grand stage and everyone was cheering.

Among the band mates was Lincoln on the drums, Jordan on keyboard and Sam on Bass.

Lincoln couldn't help but smile at his sister's crazy rock and roll dream. All fo a sudden the dream starts to fade.

"What the heck?!" said Lincoln with concern. Then he listens, the headphones batteries were dying.

The music was now gone and Luna's dream is then changed.

Lincoln sees the backyard. He hears someone counting to ten. "Wait a minute. Am I seeing through Luna's eyes?" said Lincoln.

Then Luna searches through the backyard and looks around. "Where are you Linky?" said Luna playfully.

Then Luna grabs someone hiding behind the bushes. "Found ya!" said Luna. And there in front of her is a four year old Lincoln, laughing and smiling.

Little Lincoln is wearing an orange shirt with blue overalls and white shoes. "You found me Woona!" said Little Lincoln.

Luna then picks up her brother and hugs him. "I'll always find you little brother and I'll always be there for you" said Luna.

"I love you Woona!" said little Lincoln as he hugs her. "I love you too Lincoln" replied Luna.

Lincoln felt touched by this and sheds a tear. "She still dreams of the good times we had together" said Lincoln.

Lincoln then heads down to his bunk and enters his mind.

Lincoln's eyes shoot open and he gets up. He looks around and smiles. 'Guess it was more than just a dream' Lincoln says to his thoughts.

Lincoln climbs out of bed and grabs some extra batteries from the drawer. He climbs onto Luna's bunk.

Lincoln carefully removes her head phones and replaces the batteries, he then carefully places the head phones back to Luna's ears.

Lincoln then kisses his sisters forehead and decides to lay down next to her. "Goodnight Luna. I love you" said Lincoln. And he drifts off back to sleep.

Inside of Luna's dream. She's playing harmonious music to Lincoln, Jordan and the rest of the family under a tree. All of them staring at the sea side.

"Goodnight little bro. Luna loves you too" Luna whispers in her sleep.

**I ****made this chapter after the episode in "SpongeBob Squarepants" where SpongeBob checks on his friends dreams. Please leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

(Loud House Residence. Morning)

Lincoln wakes up and looks around. He then realizes he was on Luna's bunk. He looks at his sleeping sister and smiles.

"Keep on resting sis" said Lincoln quietly. He gets to the bottom of the bunk and heads straight to the bathroom.

Later Lincoln is in the kitchen eating a breakfast burrito his dad just made. Suddenly Lynn Jr arrives.

"Morning Lynn" greeted Lincoln. "Morning Bro" replied Lynn, though she still looked drowsy and a bit miserable.

Lincoln knows this has something to do with the basketball team she has. Lincoln wants to say something, but he decides not too and let Lynn eat her breakfast sandwich.

(Later in the day)

Lincoln is in the living room going through the channels. He then sees Lori and Leni coming down the stairs fully dressed for the day.

"Hey guys, going somewhere?" asked Lincoln.

"We're just headed to the mall" said Lori.

"Our friends called us and said there's this big sale on shoes and skirts!" said Leni.

"We'll see you later little bro" said Lori. "Cool, say hi to the others for me" said Lincoln.

"Wait what others?" said Leni. "He means Carol, Dana, Becky and Whitney" said Lori.

"Oh, okay. I'll also say hi for you to Miguel and Fiona, if they're around" said Leni. The two older loud sisters exit the house and board vanzilla.

Lincoln then gets ruffled in the hair by Luna. "Hey there little bro" said Luna.

"Hey there sis" replied Lincoln. Luna takes a seat next to him on the couch and hugs him.

"What's with the hug?" asked Lincoln. "I don't know. I just felt like it I guess" replied Luna.

The two of them spend the whole morning just sitting on the couch watching TV. Mostly just looking for something interesting to watch.

The moment ended when Luna got a call from Chunk and Lincoln heard a knock on the door.

Lincoln heads to the door and sees who is was. "Hey there Beautiful" said Lincoln.

He gets shocked when Jordan hugs him and then kisses him passionately.

They soon break the kiss. "Okay, what the heck was that for?" asked Lincoln. "I have no idea. It's like I felt a weird presence when I was asleep last night. Like I needed to come and see my handsome boyfriend" said Jordan.

It was then he realized. 'This must all be from last night' Lincoln says to himself. He decides to keep it to himself and head to the backyard with Jordan.

For the most of the day. Lincoln and Jordan just spend the day just laying down next to each other under the shade of the tree.

Patriot is sitting on the roof looking over the town and watching over the twins in the front yard.

Patriot does notice from a distance, Lynn and Flip going around town in his car. Like their looking for some players or something.

(A few minutes later)

Vanzilla returns. Lori and Leni exit the vehicle and head inside. Then everyone hears a loud scream.

They all immediately head inside and see that it was Leni who screamed in horror.

And right in the living room is a very large spider. Lori may not be afraid of spiders, but it was very creepy.

Lisa comes down stairs and spots the large arachnid. "Fascinating, a Palystes Castaneus. Very rare to find some of these inside of a house" said Lisa. But all she gets from the others are confused looks.

She then straightens her glasses. "A Huntsman Spider" said Lisa.

"Is it dangerous dude?" asked Luna. "Very much. Known for its amazing speed and venom. Probably one of the venomous spiders in America, next to the Black Widow of course" replied Lisa.

"I don't want it to hunt us" said Leni as she cowers behind Lori. "Leni, it's just in its name and- never mind" said Lori.

"So, how do we get rid of it?" asked Lola. "Well, we have two options. A. we try to contain it, which will be an issue because of its speed or B. we kill it on the spot" said Lisa.

"I'm gonna guess that's not gonna be easy either" said Lincoln. "You guessed correctly" said Lisa.

Just then their dad comes out of his room. "I heard screaming! What's going (sees the spider on the coffee table) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Spider!" yelled Lynn Sr. he then runs off into the kitchen.

"That was very anti-climactic" said Lisa. "We have to do something guys" said Leni.

Just then Lana gets an idea. "Maybe I can have either Hops or Izzy to eat it" said Lana. "You do know they will have a 76 percent chance of consuming the arachnid. It will still inject its potent venom before it gets eaten" said Lisa.

"So, it's like. If it goes down, it's gonna take something else with it" said Jordan. "Exactly" said Lisa. "Wait. So where does it take them?' asked Leni.

"How about Patriot? He's a bird. Don't birds eat spiders?" said Lola. Lisa looks at her sternly. "Speed, Venom, Goes down with its predator" said Lisa.

"Oh, never mind" said Lola.

"Well, we gotta do something dudes. It's already giving me the creeps" said Luna.

"Maybe we can throw something at it?" said Lana. "And risk it running off into a hiding place so it can finish us all off later? I don't think so" said Lisa.

Then Lincoln gets an idea. "Lana, you still have crickets right?" asked Lincoln. "Yeah, why?' said Lana.

"I've got an idea!" said Lincoln.

A few minutes later, Lincoln and Lana come back with a jar and some crickets. Lincoln places the jar on the ground. Next Lana ties a cricket to a string. Then Lincoln uses his dad's fishing rod and puts the cricket on the bait end.

"Whoa!" said Lori. "Nice plan dude!" said Luna. "Mr. Man-with-a-plan!" said Jordan. "This could work" said Lisa. "Wait. I thought we were getting rid of the spider? Why is Lincoln fishing?" asked Leni.

Lincoln then tosses the cricket to the front of the spider. The spider slowly walks towards the bait. "Almost there" said Lincoln.

And with quick motion the Huntsman spider grabs the cricket. Lincoln quickly reels it in and drops the dangling spider into the jar. Lana gets a lid with small holes and covers it.

Lincoln then drops the fishing rod and lifts the jar. "Success!" said Lincoln. The other sisters cheer for the win.

"So what do we do with it now?" asked Lola. "Well, the humane way to deal with it is to set it free into the wilds or sell it to some weirdo online" said Lisa.

They all decided to go for the first idea. Lori starts vanzilla, Lincoln, Jordan, Lisa and Lana hop in and they head for the forest. Patriot follows them from above.

They're dad comes out of hiding wearing a spaghetti strainer and holding a spatula. "I-Is it gone?!" asked Lynn Sr in fear.

(Royal Woods Forest. Afternoon)

Vanzilla stops in the forest. They all get out and start walking into the woods.

"This looks like the equal environment for an arachnid" said Lisa.

There are some bushes, a stream and they could hear crickets in the background. Lincoln then places the jar on the ground and loosens the lid.

The top of the jar is attached to a string that Lincoln is holding. They all get some distance.

"Ready guys?" asked Lincoln. "Let's just get this over with guys" said Lori.

Lincoln then pulls on the string. The jar falls onto the ground and the spider runs out, but its direction is where they are.

They all start to panic and don't know what to do. Patriot sees this and starts to dive in for the kill. But the spider is then caught by a long tongue and is reeled into the mouth of a large toad.

The toad croaks and hops away. Patriot flies down and lands on a tree branch a little shocked at what just happened. "Well, that just happened" said Lincoln.

"Did not expect that to happen" said Lori. "That was way too close" said Jordan. "Thank you Mr. Toad!" yelled Lana. "Why must you interact with the creatures here?" asked Lisa.

They all walk away and head back into Vanzilla.

(Loud House Residence. Late Afternoon)

Vanzilla finally arrives back home. They all head inside and see Luan on the couch watching TV.

Earlier Rita had to bring Luan to get her braces checked up. Lucy isn't there in the house because she was doing a séance with Haiku and the members of the morticians club.

"Hey guys. The others told us what happened here" said Luan. Then Rita comes out of her room. "Oh good you're all back, your father is finally calm. But we're gonna have to order pizza for dinner" said Rita.

"Awesome!" said the loud kids and Jordan. Jordan called her parents and told them she was going to have dinner with the louds, which they were okay with.

Just then the door opens and they see a very excited Lynn. "You're looking happy Lynn" said Jordan.

"How did it go with your basketball practice?" asked Lincoln. "Let's just say, I had it all figured out and come tomorrow we'll be the ones bringing home the gold!" said Lynn.

"So, what happened here?" asked Lynn. "You have no idea how scary it was here when you weren't around dude" said Luna.

"Really?" asked Lucy out of nowhere. They all scream and back away. "How scary was it?" asked Lucy with a smile.

"We'll tell you guys at dinner. Also we're having pizza" said Lori.

"Whoa! Really? Wait, where's dad?" said Lynn. "And that answer will be during dinner" replied Lincoln.

After a very pleasant dinner with some very unpleasant conversations. Jordan was escorted home by Lori, while everyone else were getting ready for bed.

Lincoln stayed in the living room longer to watch some TV. He is then joined by Luna.

"Some heck of a day hub little bro?" said Luna. "Sure is sis" said Lincoln.

Then Luna decides to tell Lincoln something. "Last night, I had this very nice dream" said Luna.

Lincoln knew where this was going. "What was it about Luna?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, at first I was performing in front of a huge audience and you, Sam and Jordan were in the band" said Luna.

"That's sounds pretty cool sis" said Lincoln. "It sure is bro. but then it changed and I was dreaming of ……… You, back when we were really young" said Luna. Lincoln felt happy to hear that.

"I was counting to ten, then I went and found you. We laughed and then we hugged it out" said Luna.

She then proceeded to hug Lincoln. "It was really nice, remembering the good times we had back when all of us were just small" said Luna.

"It does feel nice remembering those times" said Lincoln as he hugs her. "But after that. I dreamed of all of the family, under the shade of the tree and I was strumming some good vibes on my acoustic while we're all watching the sunset on the sea side horizon" said Luna.

Lincoln doesn't say anything and just smiles. "Also, I wanna thank you for changing the batteries to my headset" said Luna.

Lincoln then gets a shocked look. "I know you were bunking with me that night" said Luna with a smile. "It was almost like you knew what was gonna happen" said Luna.

Lincoln needed to come up with an excuse, since she probably won't believe what he did in his dreams. "Well, I guess I just felt like you needed some company or I needed some company" said Lincoln.

Luna kisses his forehead and the two continue to watch TV.

A few hours later, Rita opens her door to get something to drink. She then notices the TV is on.

She grabs the remote and turns it off. When she turns around she's shocked and happy to see her third oldest daughter and her son sleeping on the couch holding onto each other with smiles on their faces.

She grabs a blanket from the chair and places it on them. She then kisses both of the kid's foreheads. "Goodnight you two" said Rita.

She then heads into the kitchen to get a drink. Meanwhile upstairs Lucy is secretly writing a poem about her séance while Lynn writes down some new strategies for the big game.

'Can't wait to win it tomorrow, the whole team will understand that I had to do to win' Lynn says in her thoughts before she gets some sleep.

**Some of these random stuff I had when I spotted a spider in the bathroom, the touching moments was when I was re-reading the fanfiction "Special Sibling Bond", some of this is linked with my last chapter and the Lynn basketball thing is something we all know. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

Vanzilla is headed straight for the country side of Royal Woods.

Inside the driver's seat is Lynn Sr. with his two kids Lincoln and Lynn Jr.

"So you're going to Liam's farm to help out with some of his hard working chores?" asked Lynn Jr.

"Pretty much. Plus it'll help me toughen up a bit" said Lincoln.

"Hmm. Well doing some hard work does count as exercising, I do it a lot when it comes to helping clean the dishes or sweep the floor" said Lynn Jr.

'If only she didn't treat it as a competition' Lynn Sr said to his mind. "Also why isn't your eagle with you son?" asked Lynn Sr.

"You want me to bring a very large predatory bird to a farm with Chickens and Ducks?" said Lincoln with his arms crossed.

"Hmm, you got a point there" replied Lynn Sr.

After a few minutes of driving. They finally arrive to Liam's farm. They also spot Jordan and Tabby there waiting.

Vanzilla stops and Lincoln and Lynn come out. Lynn Jr opens the back of Vanzilla and gets Lincoln's bike out.

"I could've done it myself" said Lincoln. "You'll thank me for saving you all the hassle. Plus I need my energy kept to a high so we can win later" said Lynn Jr.

Lincoln just chuckles. "Good luck at your basketball game sis" said Lincoln. "Thanks bro! And don't worry I know we'll win this" replied Lynn Jr.

"We'll be back to pick you up later" said Lynn Sr. the loud house van then drives off.

Lincoln then gets hugged by Jordan. "Glad you could make it" said Jordan. "Well, Liam does need some help" said Lincoln.

"Though, I wonder why he needs our help" said Tabby.

Then the farm house opens and they see Liam. "Howdy ya'll. Looks like you made it. Welcome to my family's farm!" said Liam.

"Thanks for having us here" said Lincoln. "By the way. Why didn't you call Clyde, Rusty, Zach and Stella?" asked Jordan.

"Well, Clyde wouldn't be too good when it comes to heavy liftin' and hard manual labor, I called Rusty but he said he was grounded for some reason, same with Zach and Stella said she's helping her grandma clean out some of her old outfits" said Liam.

"Well, that makes sense. But why do you need our help now?" asked Tabby.

"My parents are out of Royal Woods for the day. Their headed to the distant farmer's market to win an auction for something useful for the farm. Don't know what it is though. But I'm excited for when they bring it back here" replied Liam.

"They wanted to leave bright and early so they can beat the traffic" said Liam.

"So they left you here because they need someone to watch over the place" said Jordan. "Well, that makes sense" said Tabby.

"Okay then. So let's get started on the chores" said Lincoln. But before they enter the house they're stopped by Liam.

"Now hold it there my pals. I wouldn't want your city clothes to get all ruined and what not. I've got something that could suite ya'll to this lifestyle" said Liam

The three of them looked confused, but they followed Liam into his house.

A few minutes later Lincoln, Tabby and Jordan come out wearing country style outfits.

Lincoln is wearing an orange elbow length sleeved shirt. Blue overalls and black boots for mud along with a straw hat.

Jordan is wearing a yellow shirt sleeve shirt with a blue handkerchief on her neck. Light blue jeans and boots with a straw hat.

"Those are the clothes my ma and pa wore back when they were eleven" said Liam.

"Liam, why am I wearing this?" asked Tabby. She comes out wearing a light purple short sleeve shirt with a pocket on the left chest. Purple jeans with a bull sign belt and cowboy boots and a light violet cowboy hat.

"Sorry Tabby. I don't have any more hand-me-downs from my folks, so I found this here cowboy outfit my ma wore on her first rodeo" said Liam.

"Well, I have to admit. This really does feel comfortable" said Tabby. She then strikes a cowboy pose. "How do I look farm boy?"

Liam blushes at her pose. "Like you could woo a herd of cattle down the river and back to pasture grounds" replied Liam.

Tabby blushes and kisses his cheek. Lincoln and Jordan just giggle at the two.

"By the way, why aren't you wearing what we're wearing?' asked Jordan.

"I'm already in my work clothes. Though sometimes I wear a white shirt when all of my clothes are still in the wash or their all mucked up" replied Liam.

"Alright then. Let's get to those chores Liam" said Lincoln.

"Guess you all look excited to do this" said Liam. "But before I start, do any of you have experience in doing hard core house work? I know Lincoln's done a lot".

"Well, I do wash the dishes and sometimes I help dust the house and clean out the attic. I actually like cleaning out the attic" said Tabby.

"Next to cleaning up what my dog leaves behind. I help out my mom with some chores. Washing clothes, cleaning the dishes, vacuuming, cleaning out the gutters and taking out the trash" said Jordan.

"Well alright then. Let's get started!" said Liam. He then pulls out a long list of chores. "Did not see that coming" said Jordan.

"Alright. First on the list is feeding the chickens and while that's going on we got to see if they laid any eggs for harvest" said Liam.

They all head to the chicken coop. "Whoa! Looks more like a chicken motel, than a coop" said Tabby.

"Well, that's what happens when we have so many chickens. Some of Lana's are here as well" said Liam. "By the way. Where is your little muddy sister? I thought she's be part of this?"

"She's back home helping her pet snake shed its skin" said Lincoln. "Also she found a new mud pit somewhere in the park and she wants to try it".

"Okay then" said Liam. "Me and Tabby will feed the hens, while you and Jordan check for eggs" said Liam. He then brings out two buckets of feed and two empty baskets. "Let's get to it".

Liam and Tabby round up the chickens and they start eating the feed on the ground. Lincoln and Jordan head inside and start collecting eggs.

Though three of the eggs Jordan is carrying are starting to hatch. "OH my Gosh! What do it do?! What do I do?!" said Jordan in panic.

"Put them back in the nest!" said Lincoln. Jordan immediately place the eggs back in the nest. Then the mother hen comes back and sits on them.

"Too close" said Jordan. "Yeah, if the mother didn't come back, then you would be the one the chick's first see and might think you're their mama" replied Lincoln.

Some part of Jordan is thinking. 'That doesn't sound so bad'.

They then leave the coop with two half full basket of eggs. "These are the only eggs in there" said Lincoln. "And three eggs in there were close to hatching" said Jordan.

"That must be Rebecca's nest. She ain't gonna let anyone take her youngin's" said Liam.

He checks off the list. "Next we gotta start milking the cows. Follow me" said Liam.

They all enter the barn and see fifteen cows. "This is not gonna be easy" said Tabby.

"Come on now. It's not that hard. I once drank from one when I was a baby" said Liam.

Hearing what he just said didn't make it sound comfortable. "But be careful of Winona. She's a kicker" said Liam.

They spot a cow who just kicks a fly away. "So, who wants to milk her first?" asked Jordan. The rest of them gulped.

After milking the bovines. They all come out carrying full buckets of milk, some of them covered in milk. Mostly Lincoln.

"At least none of us got to milk Winona" said Tabby. "My first time milking a cow. It was pretty nice" said Jordan.

"I'm not quite good at milking cows. I can make a bottle of milk for Lily, but milking cows is not my forte" replied Lincoln.

Liam checks it off the list. "Next we gotta give the pigs a nice bath" said Liam.

They all head to the pig pen and see all of the pigs in the mud. In truth there are like eight pigs.

"Hey, there's Lana's pig!" said Lincoln. The pig sees Lincoln and approaches him, then it licks his hand.

"Guess she still remembers me" said Lincoln. "I guess you and Jordan can clean her" said Liam. "Tabby and I will start with Petunia".

"Question, which one is Petunia?" asked Tabby as she's standing in the middle of the pig group. All of the pigs look the same!

After cleaning about a lot of pigs and making them look beautiful, they all get out of the mud zone.

"Look at them. They all look so clean and smooth" said Jordan.

"She's right. I mean look at Virginia, she already likes her clean body" said Lincoln.

Virginia looks into the mud puddle and smiles at the clean reflection of herself. Then she and the other pigs start rolling in the mud again. Which shocks Lincoln, Jordan and Tabby.

"W-What just happened?" asked Tabby.

"Oh, well we clean them to make them feel nice and special. Afterwards they go back to rolling in the mud. It's what they do" said Liam.

Jordan's eye twitches a bit. But Lincoln calms her down. "What's the next chore Liam?" asked Lincoln.

Next one we gotta start pulling weeds from the flower garden" said Liam.

They head to the flower garden and start yanking weeds out. Until Jordan spots something coming out of the ground.

"Umm guys. Something is here" said Jordan. Liam's head turns to her quickly. He then grabs a jar and runs to her location.

"Stand back Jordan. I've been waiting since last week for this little varmint!" said Liam.

The ground forms a small lump and coming out is a mole. Liam immediately lunges forward with the jar but misses.

The mole retreats into the ground and leaves a trail of lumpy dirt. "Get that little creature!" yelled Liam.

They all go after it and try to dig it out. But it keeps on escaping.

Lincoln sees a hose and an air filler used for car tires. He immediately runs to it, Liam sees this and follows.

Jordan and Tabby grab some shovels and try to corner it by slamming the ground with them.

Then Lincoln and Liam arrive and put the hose into one of the holes. Liam then heads back to the machine and starts it.

Air flows through the hose and out of the tunnels underground. "Come on! Get out of there you little scamp!" said Liam.

Then a lump of dirt starts to emerge from the ground underneath Lincoln. He immediately backs away and coming out like a geyser was the mole. Along with a stock pile of carrots and tomatoes.

"Quick catch him before he heads back under!" said Liam.

The three kids start running around trying to catch it as it falls, but they end up colliding with each other.

The mole spots a small hole where it can land and escape. But before it falls back to the ground, the mole is swooped up by a pair of talons and is being carried away by an eagle.

Lincoln and the others just look in shock. Then they realize who it was. "Thanks Patriot!" said Lincoln.

The eagle caws in response and flies off elsewhere. "I guess he was watching over us the whole time" said Jordan.

"Well, I'll be dang! Remind me to reward him for saving the farm from that pest1" said Liam.

Tabby looks into the big hole. "Guys! You might wanna take a look at this" said Tabby,

They all gather around the hole and gasp at the loads of vegetables that were in there. "So all this time, he's been storing all of the vegetables he stole underneath my ma's flower garden?!" said Liam.

"At least we got them now and they still look fresh" said Lincoln.

"Let's go get some baskets and a wheel barrow and haul this stuff out! My parents are gonna be so happy with what we found!" said Liam.

After digging all of the stolen goods out and hauling those into the farm house storage. They all take a lunch break and look at the fields in front of them while sitting on the silo.

"Man, you're farm life here is pretty intense" said Jordan. "It's like living with ten sisters" said Lincoln. "Never knew how blood pumping this was! I still feel an adrenaline rush!" said Tabby.

"Well, there's a lot of crazy things that happen in the farm. At least all of the foxes fled from this place" said Liam.

While they're eating sandwiches. Jordan spots something from a distance. "That is one strange dark cloud" said Jordan.

Liam grabs his binoculars and looks in fear. "T-That's no cloud! It's a crow storm!" said Liam as he drops his binoculars.

"What?!" they all yell. "They're not supposed to be here until harvest season starts!" said Liam.

"Wait a minute! What if they came here early, because your parents aren't here to help watch over the place?!" said Lincoln.

"Well, I guess that's one way of putting it together" said Liam. "But you have a scarecrow!" said Tabby.

"We only use old pumpkin for scaring few groups of crows. But this flock ain't gonna be easy!" said Liam.

"What do we do?!" asked Jordan. "Well, my parents would scare them off with their shotgun and hunting rifle" said Liam.

They all look at him with shock and confusion. "What? We have those things for when it gets serious around here" said Liam.

"Well, we can't use guns because we're just kids" said Jordan. "What if we made a loud sound that sounds like a gun or something else scary!" said Tabby.

That doesn't so like a bad idea. That's brilliant Tabby!" said Lincoln.

"Maybe we can use something inside of the barn" said Jordan.

Then Liam gets an idea. "I think I know what to do!" said Liam. They all follow Liam, but first Lincoln whistles to the air and coming to them is patriot. "We're gonna need your help bud" said Lincoln.

(Later)

The crows start swarming in circles above the farm and look at all of the vegetables and the wheat fields.

One crow flies down but then it gets struck by patriot. All the other crows look in shock at the eagle who gives them all death glares.

Then a crow gets hit by mud. They all look down and spot Tabby and Jordan using homemade potato guns, but theses one's shoot out mud balls instead.

The crows start to scatter in the sky. Patriot flies into the flock and picks them off one-by-one. Jordan and Tabby target each crow and knock them down with mud shots.

Suddenly a large booming sound is heard. All of the crows look around, but then they hear it again. Fearing what it could be, they all fly away from the farm.

Lincoln and Liam come out of the tornado cellar with a large metal sheet, a hammer and a mega phone.

They watch as the crows fly off in fear. "Yeah!" said Jordan. "We did it!" said Tabby. "We sent them flying for their lives!" said Liam.

Patriot lands onto a fence post next to Lincoln. "You did good out there. And you got yourself a stockpile of crows for food" said Lincoln.

"We're gonna have to store them somewhere though" said Lincoln.

Then Liam hugs Tabby. "You're plan with the loud noise was genius darlin'" said Lincoln. "Aww shucks mate! I was just spitballin' that's all" said Tabby.

"Well it worked" said Jordan. "I don't think those crows will ever come back" said Lincoln.

Liam breaks the hug and looks to the distance. "Oh they'll be back" said Liam.

"Wait what?!" they asked in shock.

"For next year. Probably gonna be a new group of crows from the nest" said Liam. "But don't fret much about it guys. My parents will hear about this and be prepared for next time".

The others smile. "If they do come back. Tell us and we'll come by and help you guys hold the line!" said Lincoln.

"You guys don't have to" said Liam. "After what we just saw. We think you need a lot of help" said Jordan.

"There is no way I'm leaving my cute little farm boy alone to fight those blokes again, you know I'll have your back" said Tabby.

"We're best friends Liam. There's no way I'm just gonna leave you hanging out here to get ravaged" said Lincoln.

Liam felt touched by this. "Thanks ya'll. You are the best of friends a guy could have" said Liam.

They all gather for a group hug. Patriot also joins in as well.

After the hug they finish their lunch and go back to finishing the work list.

They groom the goats, feed the pigs, shovel manure, feed the goats, scare off weasels using their bikes and Patriot, feed the cows and finally they feed the chickens, again.

The sun is now setting in Royal Woods. Lincoln, Jordan and Tabby are about to head inside to change.

"Hang on guys!" Liam stops them. He pulls out his cellphone. "How about a selfie to remember this moment".

They all smile and gather next to Liam. "Alright ya'll, say Farm Life!" said Liam. "Farm Life!" they all cry out. At the very moment the picture is taken, Patriot lands behind them.

Then he flies off. They all look at the picture and spot the eagle behind them and laugh. "That must be one heck of a photo bomb!" said Tabby.

They all head inside and get changed. Soon they spot Vanzilla and the Rosato van coming. "Looks like our rides here" said Lincoln. "I'm actually heading home with Jordan" said Tabby.

"I'm having a sleep over with my gal friends at my place" said Jordan.

"Well, I hope you guys have fun" said Lincoln. Jordan and Lincoln share a kiss before she heads into the van.

Tabby hugs Liam and also kisses him. "You made this rock star a farm believer my rowdy one" said Tabby.

Liam looks into Tabby's eyes with a daze. "Why don't you come by sometime and I can show you how to tie some ropes onto the barn" said Liam. "Looking forward to it" said Tabby.

Tabby then follows Jordan and they head off back to the Rosato house.

Lincoln and Liam fist bump each other. "This has been one heck of a day Liam" said Lincoln. "Thanks for being here buddy. Couldn't have done it all without you and the gals of course" said Liam.

"By the way, what did you mean by tie some ropes onto the barn?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh, well we need to hoist some wood onto the barn and replace some of the wood. My pa said my uncle is coming by tomorrow to help out. I figured if Tabby wants to help out as well" said Liam.

"You need some extra hands. Jordan would gladly help and I can get Lana to come here as well" said Lincoln.

"That's mighty kind of you Linc" said Liam. They then hear a car horn. "Well, I should get going now. See you tomorrow Liam" said Lincoln as he heads to vanzilla, with Patriot flying above.

"See ya'll tomorrow friend!" Liam wave's goodbye as Vanzilla leaves.

Inside Vanzilla. "So, how was your day sport?" asked Lynn Sr. "I think I should tell you when we get back home. I'm pretty sure the others would want to know too" replied Lincoln.

"So, Lynn how did the basketball game go. You don't have a trophy with you" said Lincoln. "Did you guys lost?"

Lynn smiles. "I'll tell you when we get home" said Lynn.

**The idea of a farm scenario is from RawToonage Press. This idea of his was from months ago, I didn't know how it would work until now. I hope you all liked it, please review and tell me what you all think.**


	63. chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Lincoln heads towards his locker, but then he stops what he's doing and smiles, what was he doing? Waiting for this.

Jordan jumps from behind him and they start spinning around a bit and laughing.

Lincoln then pulls her in for a hug and kisses her cheek.

"Well, this was something I'm used to" said Lincoln.

Jordan giggles. "It's just my way in saying how much I truly care about you" said Jordan.

"Well, that's just how I care about you" said Lincoln teasingly. The two of them share as mall laugh.

"Ahem" they turn around to see their friends.

"Still smitten like kittens" said Sadie.

"You two look awfully positive today" said Zach.

"Technically they're always positive when they're near each other" said Penelope.

"So you two looking forward to the big Royal Woods Astonishing quest?" asked Tabby.

"And right we are" said Lincoln. "The one thing we can both cooperate and win, or lose together" said Jordan as she boops Lincoln's nose making him chuckle.

"Well, me and Tabby will be the ones to make the win" said Stella.

"Sure would be nice if someone said what they were going to do as a quest" said Tabby as she sneaks around Liam.

Liam chuckles. "Sorry darlin'. Like I said, I ain't gonna give out any spoilers" said Liam.

"Aww man" they all responded.

"So, any of you guys gonna be part of it?" asked Lincoln.

"Zach and I are gonna be a team" said Clyde.

"I will be there to provide moral support and some water in case they get dehydrated" said Penelope.

"Okay, I wish I could join. But my parents grounded me for wearing my dad's suit without his permission" said Rusty.

"As much fun as it sounds, it's not our thing" said Mollie.

"Yeah, we're just gonna be doing our own thing" said Kat.

"Or we could cheer you guys on" said Cookie.

"So, what happened last night?" asked Jordan. "You didn't even respond to my messages".

Lincoln realized it. "Oh man, so sorry Jordan. I was too busy with Pop-pop and his new lady friend, Myrtle" said Lincoln.

"Oh, your Grandpa finally found love again! That's understandable" replied Jordan. "I'm pretty sure she was fun to be around".

"She was she actually remembered all of our names and in proper order" said Lincoln. "She was even supportive about me and whatever talent I was looking for, she even liked Patriot and thought he was a cool bird".

"Wow! Now I wanna meet her!" said Jordan.

"Well, maybe when she comes by to visit with Pop-pop then I'll tell you" said Lincoln.

Then they all hear the school bell ring. "Well, time for class ya'll" said Liam. "Come on mate, not even a little hint on what your quest is?" asked Tabby with a pouty face.

"Like I said my lips are sealed" said Liam.

(After school)

Jordan decides to go hang out with Lincoln at the tree house, the others were busy with their own thing. Jordan called her mom and hitched a ride in Vanzilla with Patriot flying high above them.

They soon arrive to the Loud House, but as they open the door they spot someone who was cleaning the house.

"Hi fam, I found your door key" said Myrtle.

"Weren't they in the rose bushes?" said Luna.

"I also found your bandages" said Myrtle.

"Myrtle, what are you doing here?" asked Lincoln.

"I thought about it and decided to pay you all a visit again, I even made you all these" Myrtle shows them the sweaters she made.

"Life is better with a gran-gran?" said Lisa. "What the heck is going on?" Lola whispers to Lana.

Later Lucy freaks out when she sees her room. And Lynn sees that all of her lucky jerseys were cleaned.

Next Lori and Leni find out that there recorded show of Nail polish wars has been deleted.

Lincoln and Luna head to their room and luckily, nothing was removed or cleaned out.

Jordan also catches up with the two. "Looks like your room is clean but not violated" said Jordan.

They then hear an explosion coming from Lisa's room. "Looks like she cleaned some of Lisa's beakers" said Lincoln.

"Heck of a bang man" said Luna.

Luna decides to join Lincoln and Jordan to the tree house, to avoid the Gran-gran situation. But first they had to put they're school things away.

"At least we don't have any homework for tomorrow" said Jordan.

"Hey guys" said Lucy out of nowhere. They all scream from her sudden appearance.

"Sorry, but can I join you guys in the tree house?" asked Lucy. "After what happened to my spider friends I could use some company".

"Or you could chill with your bat friends in the bat pen" said Jordan.

"Hmm, good idea Jordan" said Lucy.

They all head outside and retreat to the places that Myrtle might not get to. In fact Lucy locks the bat pen so no one else will enter.

"This sure beats the run down in the house dudes" said Luna as she tunes her axe on the beanbag chair.

"Dang right sis" said Lincoln. "I thought she was fun, but now she's starting to look a bit overwhelming" said Jordan.

All of a sudden Patriot starts squawking form the top of the tower. Th three of them look out the window and spot Myrtle calling for them and then she sees them in the tree house.

"Hi kids, I was wondering if Lincoln would like a haircut. You'd look real cute with a few changes" said Myrtle.

"Yeah, I'm not interested in that" said Lincoln. "He's right dude, little bro is natural with his looks" said Luna. "And I wouldn't want him to change his handsome snow white hair anytime soon" said Jordan. "Or ever".

"Oh, you must be Lincoln's little girlfriend. Hi I'm Myrtle, but you can call me Gran-gran as well" said Myrtle.

"Also, I was wondering if it would be okay if I would join you and Lincoln on your next date, you two look so cute at a kid's birthday party" said Myrtle.

"That depends, how old are the kids and whose birthday is it?" asked Lincoln.

"The kids are all five years old, but I'm sure you and your girlfriend can be acceptable also, this is the birthday of my friends nephew" said Myrtle.

Lincoln and Jordan didn't feel comfortable with the idea. "Hard pass Gran-gran" said Lincoln.

"Okay, but the option is still available if you want" said Myrtle.

She then heads back inside. "Whatever she has planned with your sisters, cant' be good. We have to talk to her about this" said Jordan.

"Hmm, I guess your right" said Lincoln. "Heck, I'm in too" said Luna.

"Me too" said Lucy from the bottom of the tree house. They all get startled by her voice.

"Sorry I came out of the bat pen to see what was going on" said Lucy.

"Okay then, let's get to it" said Lincoln.

Inside the Loud House. Myrtle is in the kitchen sorting out all of Lynn Sr's spices and rearranges them into a reverse alphabetical order.

She then sees Lincoln, Jordan, Luna and Lucy.

"Oh hey there guys. I was just cleaning up here in the kitchen" said Myrtle.

"Gran-gran, can we speak with you in the living room please?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh sure. Just let me finish cleaning all of the expired stuff that have been left in the fridge" said Myrtle.

Jordan then sighs. "No, we wanna talk to you now" said Jordan.

"This is a family meeting" said Luna.

"Oh, well if it is a family meeting than I'm in" said Myrtle. She follows them to the living room and waits for Lincoln, Luna and Lucy to come back with the other sisters.

Leaving her with Jordan.

"So, how did you and Lincoln meet?" asked Myrtle.

"Sorry, but now is not the time to talk about that" said Jordan. This was a bit confusing to Myrtle. "Oh, well okay then".

Soon all the Loud siblings come down.

They all stand in front of the TV. "Alright guys, say what's on your mind and be honest" said Lincoln.

Jordan also stands by them. "What's this all about guys?" asked Myrtle.

Lori decides to start "Well, we just wanna say that, we like you Myrtle-"

"And I like you guys too" said Myrtle.

"Gran-gran please! Let us finish" said Lincoln.

"Oh sorry, okay continue. Ooooh! This is so fun!" said Myrtle.

The siblings felt a bit annoyed by this. "Okay, We like you, it's just the problem is, you're kinda overwhelming" said Lori.

"Yeah and Meddling" said Luan as she strokes her rabbit Gary.

"Oh, that was the rabbit I found in the hallway, I thought it would be better if he were set free" said Myrtle.

"This is Gary, he's a part of my birthday gigs" said Luan.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry" said Myrtle. It was then she realized what was happening and what she has done.

"Oh my goodness. I guess I have been a bit too much today" said Myrtle.

"I wouldn't call it a little" said Lisa.

"So, what I did to all of you today was annoying?" asked Myrtle.

"My Jerseys" said Lynn Jr.

"My Spider friends" said Lucy.

"Our show" said Lori and Leni.

"My beakers and my meeting with my scientific associates" said Lisa.

"My Make-up/Mud" said the twins.

"And your attempt to cut my hair" said Lincoln.

"Oh wow. I'm so sorry kids, it's just I've never had a big family before or any distant relatives. So I guess I was just so excited to be part of a family" said Myrtle.

The louds were now feeling a bit guilty and sad for her.

"Listen Gran-gran, I guess we can accept you, though we already settled that last night. But you have to understand about all the things we like and dislike and that's what makes us a really big family that knows each other" said Lincoln.

With that Myrtle understands. "Okay Lincoln, I'll tone down all of my meddling and I should probably get rid of this" said Myrtle as she hands over her planner.

They all look at the planner and are shocked at what she was going to do. Lori's next date with Bobby, Luna's next gig, Lisa's conference in Sweden, Lucy's poetry reading and Lincoln's date with Jordan.

"This makes me feel less comfortable dudes" said Luna.

"Totes" said Leni.

"Well, I guess I should get going" said Myrtle as she gets up.

Then Jordan notices something in the planner and nudges Lincoln who also sees it.

"Wait Myrtle!" said Lincoln. Myrtle stops and looks at them.

"How about we all spend some quality time with you on your birthday tomorrow, so you can get to know us better" said Lincoln.

Myrtle was excited hearing this. "Oh wow! That sounds lovely!"

"And I guess I can tag along as well" said Jordan.

They all have a group hug and say goodbye to Myrtle, she even said that she was going to tell Albert about what happened.

"Thanks for suggesting about talking to her Jordan" said Luna.

"Wait this was her plan?" asked Lynn Jr.

"It was and it totally worked" said Lincoln.

"Well, thanks Jordan. This really did help" said Lori.

"Nothing to it, I guess you can say I'm the woman-with-a-plan" said Jordan.

They all chuckle at her remark.

"Well, this was great and all, but I gotta go and find a way to make my jersey's feel lucky again" said Lynn Jr.

They all felt like barfing from hearing that.

But in truth she was actually checking on her duffle bag that had a disguise in it.

Lynn pulls out the disguise and smiles. "This time they won't know it's me. I ain't sitting out this year's Astonishing quest" said Lynn Jr.

**And there you all have it. It's been a while since I've updated this story, I've had some writers block for a while and I've been focusing on my other story Spells and Louds. I'll try to update as best as I can. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	64. chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

(Loud House residence)

Lincoln puts his shirt on and checks his breathe. "Smelling good Linc" he says to himself.

When he leaves his shared room he sees Lori banging on the bathroom door and yelling at Leni. But then Leni arrives.

"Wait a minute, if you're here then who's in there?" said Lori with confusion.

The door opens and reveals Luna. "It's me dudes" said Luna.

"Whoa what? Luna?" said Lincoln.

"Luna, are you crimping?" asked Lori and Leni covers her mouth.

"I'm just getting ready for the big Royal Woods Astonishing quest, Sam's my partner and I wanna look good" said Luna.

"Wow! Did not see that one coming" said Lincoln. Then Lori and Leni push Luna inside and they start talking to her.

Lincoln feels like he should head out to the Royal Woods Astonishing quests as well, but then he decides to wait for his third eldest sister by the door.

Then he spots Lynn Jr. coming. "Hey Lynn" said Lincoln. "Sup Bro, so who's in the bathroom? Leni or Lola?" asked Lynn.

"Rude much" said Lola as she heads out of her room and goes downstairs.

"Actually Lori, Leni and Luna are in there, they're having a conversation" said Lincoln.

"Oh and you need to use the bathroom too?" said Lynn.

"Nah, just waiting on Luna" replied Lincoln. "Well, I need it know" said Lynn.

She then enters and talks to the others to wrap it up.

Soon Lori and Leni leave the bathroom and Lynn waits next to Lincoln.

"So, you planning on going to the Astonishing quest as well?" asked Lynn.

"Yup, me and Jordan are going to be partners" said Lincoln. "I'd bring Clyde, but he said he's paired up with Zach, so that sounds fair to me".

"Hmm, having your GF be your partner, sweet move bro" said Lynn.

Then Luna exits the bathroom al cleaned up and changed. "Okay sis, all yours" said Luna.

"Finally!" said Lynn as she enters and closes the door.

"So, you ready little bro?" said Luna. "You know it, let's go meet our partners" replied Lincoln.

The two of them make their way out of the Loud House, but what they don't know is that Lynn went back to her room to get a large duffle bag.

As Luna and Lincoln make their way to the Royal Woods Astonishing quest, Luna was curious as to why her brother didn't just go on by himself.

"Hey Linc, why did you wait for me? You could've gone by yourself you know" said Luna.

"I know, I just wanted to talk to you about the situation you're having with Sam" replied Lincoln.

"W-What are you talking about bro?" asked Luna nervously.

Lincoln looks to his sister. "Luna, I know you're doing this so you can see what you two have in common besides you're shared love for music" said Lincoln.

"You two might not have something's in common, but don't forget that you two love each other, she revealed it back when we went to our first Kiss concert. So I don't wanna see you feel like a nervous wreck out there" said Lincoln.

Luna felt touched by her brother's words. "Thanks bro, and your right. Sam and I can make this work out, even if we have little in common" said Luna.

Then Scoots drives past them with her partner onboard. "Out of the way losers!" said her partner Helen.

"Is it just me or did Scoots friend look kinda familiar" said Lincoln.

"She sounded kinda familiar too" said Luna.

Soon they make it to their destination and see all of the people partnered up.

Coach Pokawski and Nurse Patty, Pop-Pop and Myrtle, Clyde and Zach, Tabby and Stella, Lola and Lana, Lori and Leni, Their parents, Scoots and Helen and finally …. Mr. Grouse and Flip?

"Well, I'm gonna go and look for Sam. Good luck out there bro" said Luna.

"You too sis" replied Lincoln.

They both went their separate ways and looked for their partners.

Lincoln then spots a familiar ponytail from a girl who's talking to Tabby.

Lincoln sneaks behind her and covers her eyes and tries to deepen his voice. "I'm here for your purse" said Lincoln.

Tabby and Stella giggle at this. Jordan also giggles and removes his hands from her eyes.

Jordan turns around and hugs Lincoln. "Was that the best you could do handsome?" said Jordan.

Lincoln chuckles a bit. "I guess you make surprises better than me" said Lincoln.

"Hey Tabby, Hey Stella." Lincoln greeted the other girls.

"Hey mate" said Tabby. "Sup dude" said Stella.

"You two ready for this thing?" asked Lincoln. "Oh you know it!" said Stella.

"It's a real shame that my farm boy couldn't be here to be my partner" said Tabby. "Though it's even more of a shame that he won't let me in on what he's doing in the astonishing quest".

"Let's hope it's not too hard" said Stella.

"It's probably a farm thing, Cows, Chickens, Pigs or crops" said Jordan. "We have been helping him out when he needs it".

"True, so I guess we all got this wrapped up!" said Lincoln.

"You know what Linc, you're right! We do got this!" said Tabby.

"I wasn't really there for the whole farm and crow incident so I'm just gonna do what you guys do" said Stella.

"By the way, where's Luna? Is she with Sam?" asked Jordan.

"She's over there" said Lincoln. They spot the two teens laughing and handshaking. "And it looks like things are turning out swell for them" said Lincoln.

Then they hear the sound of an air horn, which was coming from the keyboard of the Mayor, she then tells them of the rules and the prize.

Lincoln and the others had stars from seeing the key to the city, but then it went to normal when it was just a small trophy.

"Well, it's still gonna be a win anyway" said Stella.

They then hear the joke from Scoots and Helen. "I swear she sounds familiar" said Lincoln.

"Huh, she kinda does" said Jordan.

They are all given their instructions. The mayor then hits her keyboard which makes a fart sound but then she hits the right one and the race begins!

Lincoln and Jordan read their clue together "You're first challenge will be easy to master, if you're handy with a blaster". Tabby and Stella also do the same.

And then an idea comes to Lincoln, Jordan and Tabby. "Lazer Maze!" they say together. "Whoa! Talk about thinking alike" said Stella.

(Lazer Maze)

The four kids arrive and suit up with the instructions from the manager who recognized them.

"Well, if it isn't our silver medaled fighters. Looks like you kids are in for a treat" then he notices something. "Where's your spooky friend who crushed it?"

"She didn't want to be part of this, so she just went off to what she does best. Which I have no idea" said Tabby.

"Well then my questers, all you have to do is score 500 points for your next clue. But I'm pretty sure you kids got this" then he sees Stella. "Well, maybe some of you got this".

They all head inside and start blasting. Lincoln and Jordan spot Lola and Lana and shoot at them.

"Are you kidding me?!" said the twins.

"Awesome!" said Lincoln. "Alright!" said Jordan.

"That's a hundred points! We only need 400 more!" said Jordan.

Then they see Luna and Sam who failed miserably.

"I guess this wasn't Sam's thing" said Lincoln.

Then Jordan sees someone who could be easy to pick on. She leaps out and blasts the two elderly.

"Sorry about that" said Jordan.

"Heh, no worries Jordan" said Myrtle. "You got yourself some good aim" said Pop-pop.

"Whoa! Good shot and apologizing" said Lincoln.

"He's your grandfather, I couldn't just shoot and run off. That would be rude" said Jordan.

They spot Tabby and Stella mowing down all targets from the tower.

"We should avoid them" said Lincoln. "Yeah" said Jordan. The two of them head off and look for other targets.

They soon finish their objective and receive their next clue. Then they spot Tabby and Stella come out.

"Too close!" said Stella. "I swear that Scoots and Helen are just Wiley!" said Tabby.

They all receive their clues and read them.

"How now, brown cow, don't take a lakin', you'll win this round unless you're Chicken"

"Liam!" they all said together and headed out of the maze, Luna and Sam come out soon after.

(Liam's farm)

Liam puts his phone away when he spots Lincoln, Jordan, Tabby and Stella.

"Liam!" they all called out to him.

"Howdy fellas, welcome back to my farm" said Liam.

"So farm boy, what's the big quest we have to do?" asked Tabby as she winks at him.

Liam blushes. "Well, ya'll have to get a dozen eggs from the hen house" said Liam.

"Really? That's it?" said Lincoln. "Sounds easy enough" said Jordan.

"huh, so this whole time I was worried it was something hard, but it wasn't" said Tabby.

"I still wasn't here for the whole farm incident guys" said Stella.

"It'll be easy mate, just keep up with me" said Tabby.

They all got their basket and headed inside.

Stella was shocked to see the chickens.

"Wow! Liam sure has a lot of hen's" said Stella.

Lincoln and Jordan went through the hen horde and got some eggs from the chickens at the back area of the hen house.

While Tabby and Stella were already doing a good job. "Man, when he said hen house he said hen house. This place is almost as big as my house" said Stella.

"Alright, me and Jordan got a dozen eggs" said Lincoln.

"We even put a sheet to avoid them from falling out" said Jordan.

"Nice one mates, we also finished our egg run" said Tabby.

"Let's head out and get our first clue from Liam" said Stella.

As they were leaving the hen house they see Luna and Sam who just came in. Lincoln could see the nervous look on his sister's face.

"Hey guys! Looks like you got your yolkers dozen" said Sam jokingly.

"Nice one Sam, just try not to overdo your puns" said Lincoln.

"We're headed out now" said Tabby.

"Have fun you two" said Jordan.

Lincoln then walks to Luna and hugs her. Luna clams down and hugs him back.

"There's nothing to worry about sis, you got this" said Lincoln.

"Thanks bro, I needed that" said Luna.

Lincoln and his friends soon leave the hen house and hand their baskets over to Liam.

"Good job guys, here's your next clue" said Liam as he hands them the paper with their clue.

"Feeling restless? In a rut? Come over here and shake your butt"

Stella's eyes go wide with excitement. "I know this one! And it's my fave!"

(Werk it Dance Studio)

This time everyone was present, even Luna and Sam.

As they all follow the instructor to the beat, Jordan felt like she wanted to change the whole dance scenario into something romantic with Lincoln.

But it gets cut short when all of them are knocked to the ground by Sam. "Sorry guys" said Sam nervously.

But Stella was still in the groove. "Geez, you sure know how to ace this one mate" said Tabby as she gets back up.

After the whole dance breakdown they all meet outside and read the next clue.

"You're muscles ache, but don't you stop. You're challenge is to reach the top"

"I know this one!" said Sam.

They all meet up at the rock climbing column, with some of them already climbing.

"Like scaling the tree to build the tree house!" said Lincoln.

"This is way too easy!" said Jordan.

"This is awesome mates!" said Tabby.

"Hey look its Sam" said Stella.

They all look up to see Sam had already got the next clue.

Lincoln looks down to see his sister having trouble. 'Oh boy' Lincoln says to his thoughts.

(Afterwards)

Jordan, Stella and Tabby head to the restrooms, but Lincoln needed to go talk to Luna.

He then spots her sitting alone on a bench.

"Hey Luna. Where's Sam?" asked Lincoln.

"Bathroom" replied Luna in a miserable tone.

Lincoln sits next to her. "Not going so well sis?" asked Lincoln.

Luna sighs. "It's so hard for me. I don't know if Sam and I have anything in common" said Luna.

"Hey now, remember what I said earlier. Even if you two don't find the one thing you have in common, remember that you still love each other and that's a win you two can't lose" said Lincoln.

Luna smiled and ruffled his hair. "Thanks bro, I needed that too. In fact I feel motivated! I'll tell Sam if the next challenge is not my thing. But I'll give it my all!" said Luna.

"That's my sis" said Lincoln.

Then Lori runs towards them. "Did any of you guys see Leni?! She got off her leash!"

"Umm, did you try the ice cream stand?" said Lincoln.

"Good point" Lori then runs off. "Leni! Here Leni!"

"Well, that was weird" said Luna.

(The Organic Juice Store)

Lincoln and Jordan were given the new beverage from the man. But then they spit it out and describe what they tasted, then went to barf.

Tabby and Stella came in next and saw their two friends throwing up. "This can't be good" said Stella.

Luna and Sam follow next. Luna goers to her brother and sees his green colored face, even Jordan's.

"You two dudes okay?" asked Luna. "You guys don't look so good" said Sam.

"I-I taste F-Fish oil!" said Lincoln. He then passes out.

Jordan continues to wrench inside the trash bin.

Stella and Tabby put their drinks back on the counter with shocked eyes.

"Maybe you two should call it quits. I don't want either of you falling apart" said Luna.

"And you two were doing so well" said Sam.

Jordan was still barfing out what she just drank. Lincoln was still out like a light, but his stomach was starting to growl.

Feeling concerned Luna makes a call and an ambulance arrives along with Mayor Davis.

The two kids are hauled onto a stretcher. All the other players were shocked by this.

"Huh, guess big bro couldn't handle fish oil" said Lana. Now Lola felt like barfing.

"I am so sorry Mayor Davis! I swear it wasn't supposed to do that, even to kids" said the manager.

"Well, you should double check again, otherwise this place isn't going to be the next challenge for next year" said Mayor Davis.

Eventually it was all sorted out. Turns out the drinks they were given accidently got a little bit, more than just Kale, Wheat grass, Dandelion, nutritional yeast and fish oil. Someone accidently added some horse radish, onions, garlic and lobster paste?

Lynn Sr and Rita decided to bail from the quest and escort the kids. Luna wanted to do the same, but she's stopped by Jordan who was still dazed.

"Keep going Lunes, Sam, Tabby and Stella" said Jordan.

"But what about you guys?!" said Luna with worry.

"Would Lincoln want you guys to just give up?!" said Jordan.

Luna knew she was right. "Watch over him Jordan" said Luna.

"I always do" replied Jordan. They are then driven off to the hospital.

They all turn their attention to the man in charge of the place.

"Well, I ……. We'll mix something else for this challenge" said the man.

"It better not have whatever is on this list" said Penelope as she waves a list of Clyde's allergies.

(Meanwhile in the ambulance)

Lynn Sr and Rita look at their passed out son.

Jordan holds his hand while looking tired as well.

"Well, we didn't win. But at least we're still together" said Jordan.

(Hours later)

Lincoln and Jordan come out of the hospital with the parents.

"Well, I'm sure not doing that again" said Lincoln.

"I don't think I wanna eat anything that's' blended for the next three months" said Jordan.

"How about we go get some ice cream to burn out the taste" said Rita.

"Sure" they both replied.

After getting Ice cream they all head back home, where they see Liam, Tabby and Stella waiting,

"Hey guys" said Lincoln.

"Lincoln! Are you oaky buddy?!" said Liam with worry.

"I'm fine, they got me and Jordan all cured from out food poisoning" said Lincoln.

Then the door is swung open and Luna runs to Lincoln and hugs him.

"Oh Linc! Are you doing alright my wayward son?!" asked Luna.

"Luna, I'm fine" said Lincoln.

"We got some ice cream so we could forget this whole thing happened" said Jordan.

"Well that's a relief" said Stella.

"After you guys got hauled away, the organic juice store had to make something else for the challenge" said Tabby.

"And thankfully no one else was poisoned, I swear that place is evil man" said Luna.

"Well, we're fine now. So what happened while we were out?" asked Jordan.

"Well, as it turns out I'm terrible at sailing, but Sam was able to show me how it's done right" said Luna.

"The last challenge after that was to bake an apple pie" said Tabby.

Lynn Sr felt like his whole world just blew up. 'I could've been part of it' he says in his mind.

"That was one thing Sam and I had in common, we're terrible at baking" said Luna.

"Which is why I keep getting calls about you in home economics which involves a mess" said Rita with an unamused face.

Luna laughs nervously.

"So, who won?" asked Jordan.

"Scoots and Helen" they all replied with irritated looks. "Dang! You guys don't sound happy to say that" said Liam.

"We're not upset about Scoots" said Luna.

"It's Helen we're upset about" said Stella.

"Why? Did she cheat?" asked Jordan.

"Nah, she just wasn't Helen" said Tabby.

"Wait what do you mean?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Pops, Helen was LJ! She was disguised as an old lady the whole time!" said Luna.

They all gasp at hearing this. "Okay she is so grounded for doing this!" said Rita.

Just then they spot Lynn riding with Scoots and getting away from Mayor Davis in her limo.

"Come back here you two!" yelled the mayor.

"Well, that's our cue" said Rita. Her and Lynn Sr head into Vanzilla and catch up to them.

"So, you guys wanna hang out at the tree house?" asked Luna.

They all agreed and went to the backyard.

**Hope this was a good chapter for you guys. Decided to make a twist into the Racing Hearts thing. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

Lincoln and Jordan are both enjoying a relaxing moment together alone in the tree house, just them on the same bean bag chair, hands holding and the sun light upon them.

"This is nice" said Jordan.

"Yeah, our friends are busy, my sisters are busy and pretty much everyone else is busy" said Lincoln. "Just me and my beautiful lady".

Jordan giggles and settles down next to Lincoln, they both inch closer to kiss. Until Lincoln hears something.

He then pulls away and looks outside. "Umm Lincold? Is something wrong?" asked Jordan.

Even Patriot felt like there was a disturbance.

"I hear crying" said Lincoln. "And to sounds like Leni".

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go" said Jordan.

The two kids come down from the tree house with Patriot and they head into the house.

'So much for alone time together' they both say in their thoughts.

When they enter the kitchen they see Leni trying to make a smoothie but she ends up crying onto the floor.

The two of them rush to her and help her onto a chair. "Leni, what's wrong?" asked Lincoln.

"I-It was a-at m-my work!" said Leni as she continues to cry.

"What happened?" asked Jordan.

Then Luna comes down for a drink, then she sees Leni being comforted by Lincoln, Jordan and Patriot who's holding the box of tissues.

"Whoa! What happened here? And what's wrong sis?" asked Luna with concern.

"She said it all happened at work" said Jordan.

"What? But I thought things were going so well there" said Luna.

Leni then blows her nose onto a tissue. "They were, until this afternoon!"

She then tells them about what happened after she checked out Sadie with her purchases and helped give some fashion advice to some of the customers and then she tells them what Mrs. Carmichael said to her.

"Turns out there wasn't a scavenger hunt, she thinks I took the scarf's" said Leni as she blows her nose again and wipes her tears.

"What? Why would she think that?" asked Lincoln.

"They were all from my department and have all gone missing since the month I worked there. So she said she had to let me go, then I said "go where?" and she said that meant your fired!" cried Leni. She then leaves the kitchen and heads to her room, but she comes back for the box of tissues, then she runs back to her room.

"This isn't right dudes!" said Luna.

"Yeah! Why would Leni take the scarves? She's too nice to do that" said Jordan.

"We have to do something! That job was the one thing that made Leni really happy" said Lincoln.

"Then let's go back to Reiningers and tell Ms. C how wrong she is! Said Luna.

"Yeah!" they responded. Patriot decided to stay to keep check on Leni.

While Lincoln and the others were headed to the mall.

Luna pulls out her phone. "Chunk! We need a ride! This is an emergency!" said Luna.

(Royal Woods Mall)

Chunks van arrives and they all get out. "Stick around Chunk, if anything goes wrong will give you a call" said Luna.

"You got it luv, now go and solve this mystery" said Chunk. "Ooh! I should probably make an album with that name".

They head inside the mall and spot the place of their target.

"Alright guys, this is it" said Lincoln.

As they head inside they are spotted by Fiona, who walks up to them. "Hey you guys!"

They all turn their gaze to her. "You're Leni's sibs right?" asked Fiona.

"Oh, hey Fiona" said Lincoln.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Fiona.

"We're here to clear Leni's name" said Jordan.

"Our sis is a nice person and she would never do something as bad as stealing. She's always kind and happy to help others!" said Luna.

"She's really happy to do kind things for people and what happed was so not her fault!" said Fiona. "I mean, she's the nicest person in the mall! She would never steal scarfs!"

"Did you try and tell Mrs. Carmichael?" asked Jordan.

"Miguel and I tried, but her decision was final and that just bites!" said Fiona.

"Well, we're here to figure out what really happened" said Lincoln.

"Does this place have some sort of security or something?" asked Luna.

"No not really, well not that I've ever noticed" said Fiona.

Jordan then looks up. "Then what's that?"

They all look up to see the camera and another one.

"Huh, how did I not see those things?" asked Fiona.

"Thanks for the help dude! We're gonna take it from here" said Luna.

They all head out of Reiningers and go off to look for the surveillance room.

"You're welcome" said Fiona. "Wait a minute, I didn't even do anything".

The three of them look around for anything that says camera room and soon they see a door with the name.

Luna felt like kicking it open, but Jordan stops her and knocks.

The door opens to reveal, one of Lori and Leni's friends, Tad. (Episode Party down)

"Umm, can I help- Wait a minute! Your Lori's siblings" said Tad. Then he sees Jordan. "Okay, I don't know you".

"I'm with them" said Jordan.

"No time Tad! We need to see the cameras now!" said Luna. "Also, what are you doing here and why are you wearing that uniform?"

"Oh this, I'm working here as an apprentice to my chief" said Tad. "Who said he was gonna be gone for an hour and it turns out he's napping in his office".

"Okay, but we still need to see the cameras!" said Lincoln.

"Sure thing guys" said Tad.

They enter the dark room and see all the cameras that show them different areas of the mall.

"Whoa!" said Jordan.

Lincoln then sees something. "Is that Clyde? And he's buying kitchen stuff".

"There's Mollie!" said Jordan. But then she has an annoyed look. "And she's fighting for the last pair of boots, again".

Luna then crosses her arms at what she sees. "And there's Chunk, buying donuts" said Luna.

"So, what are we looking for?" asked Tad.

"Reiningers, for the last month" said Lincoln.

Tad searches through the computer and shows all of the different angles the two cameras reveal.

They look to the scarf area and nothing. But then they spot a small arm grabbing a scarf and scurrying away into the backroom where the mannequins are.

They fast forward and it keeps happening, again and again.

"Looks like we got ourselves a thief!" said Lincoln.

"Whoa guys! You're all like detectives or something" said Tad. "But what's this all about anyway?"

"Leni got accused for stealing scarfs and she got fired" said Jordan.

Tad spits out his coffee to the picture of his boss. "What?! Not cool man!" said Tad.

"And now we got the proof to it!" said Luna.

Jordan then pulls out her phone and sees a cord that she can plug into. She then copies the videos.

They all head out of the room and back to Reiningers.

"Good luck guys!" said Tad

They all make it back to Reiningers and meet up with Fiona.

"Whoa guys! Slow down!" said Fiona. "Hey you guys are Leni's sibs and you're the girl who always shops here" said Miguel.

"No time guys! Where's your boss?" asked Lincoln.

"She's checking the monthly inventory" replied Fiona.

"Can you go and get her? This is very urgent!" said Jordan.

"Sure" replied Fiona. She then heads to go look for her boss.

"So, how's Leni doing?" asked Miguel.

"Terrible, she's a crying mess" replied Lincoln.

"Oh M-Gosh! That is terrible! Poor Leni" said Miguel with concern.

Then they see Fiona return with Mrs. Carmichael.

"Okay, what's this all about?" asked Mrs. Carmichael.

"Ma'am, we have proof that Leni did not steal the scarfs!" said Lincoln.

Jordan pulls out her phone and they all see what the security footage got. This made them gasp.

"And while that was happening, Leni was at the counter helping a customer the whole time!" said Luna.

"Oh my goodness! This is startling news. But who did this?" asked Mrs. Carmichael.

"Well. Judging by the footage, it has to be someone at kid sized. Probably two years younger than me" said Lincoln.

Fiona and Miguel cross their arms and look at Mrs. Carmichael with annoyed looks.

The others were getting a vibe that Mrs. Carmichael knows. But she doesn't.

"What? What are you all looking at me for?" asked Mrs. Carmichael.

"A kid who's probably 9 years old and is running around the place" said Miguel.

She then realizes what they were talking about. "My son, Tucker" said Mrs. Carmichael.

They later find the scarfs and the kid who was doing all of this. They then inform Leni that she can finally return to her work. Mrs. Carmichael had to punish her son for stealing the scarfs and almost costing one of her best employee her job.

Soon Leni was back on her station and sighs in relief. She then sees Lincoln, Jordan and Luna.

"Hey guys! Thanks for helping me get my job back" said Leni.

"It was nothing to it sis" said Luna.

"We didn't want you to lose the one thing that made you happy here, besides the shopping" said Jordan.

"And you didn't deserve to be accused for the whole scarf thing, you too a nice person" said Lincoln.

"Aww, thanks you guys" said Leni. She then hugs them.

"Well, I should get back tom my shift" said Leni.

"Don't forget to thank Tad as well, he works here as the security guard on the cameras" said Luna.

"Wait, there are cameras in here?" asked Leni.

The trio soon return to the van and enjoy some celebratory Donuts with Chunk.

"So why did you go buy donuts?" asked Luna.

"Saw a poster saying that they were having a contest at the donut shop, the winner gets five boxes of their finest glaze" replied Chunk.

"What was the contest about?" asked Jordan.

"A British knowledge challenge" replied Chunk. "Also your dad was there and he did not win".

"Weird, I thought dad knew a lot about England" said Lincoln.

"Turns out it was more than just questions about England, it was about the whole UK" said Chunk as he eats another chocolate donut.

"Guess that's one thing pops can't answer, the whole English country" said Luna.

"Cheers mates!" said Chunk. They all toast their donuts together.

**A twist to the Crimes of Fashion episode and with some help from a character from Season 2 episode Party Down. Leave a review and tell me what you think**.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

(Loud House Residence)

Luna had just finish making the song she wanted to send. But then she decides to come up with another kind of song, a song the whole world could love.

Luna then hears Lana singing about plumbing, Lola doing a Broadway style song and Lisa throwing down sick raps about the periodic table.

After getting the real info of what was happening from Lisa, she then heads Leni and Lori going all drama in their verse.

Luna being a scary clown with her song, Lucy being dark and somber, Lynn Jr getting pumped up!, Lynn Sr and Rita singing old western and it looks awkward to listen to and finally she hears Lincoln and Jordan singing and dancing to the groove of their dance game.

Lincoln and Jordan: _And the beat goes on and on_

_Even if we get it wrong_

_No matter what you think_

_We are in sync_

Lincoln: _We're lovers_

Jordan: _Amore's_

Lincoln and Jordan:_ the list goes on_

_And as long as we got each other_

_That's our kind of song!_

Luna thought it was kinda cute. 'If Clyde was doing this it would look a little nerdy' Luna thought to herself.

Luna heads back to her room trying to figure it out. But then she hears a song coming from the hallway.

Lily is dancing to the song, The Best Day ever. Soon Lori and Lola join her and pretty much the whole family, even Jordan. Mr. Grouse from outside, a squirrel on a tree, two skydivers, an astronaut and pretty much the whole world dance to the beat.

Luna then realizes what kind of song she wanted to make! Bubblegum pop!

The family then decides to go out for some Flippies. But Luna stayed behind to make the song.

(Later)

Lincoln returns back to his room carrying a Flippie after drinking his own Flippie and dropping Jordan back to her place.

He notices Luna putting her equipment away. "Hey sis, so how was the song you were making?" asked Lincoln. "Also this is for you" he hands her the drink

Luna takes the beverage and drinks it "Thanks and I sent my song a few minutes ago. Now I just have to wait for a response, I hope I do make it" said Luna with both excitement and worry.

Lincoln sits next to her on the bed. "Well, if you don't make it. You still got us to support you, because I know you'll make it in the music bizz one day" said Lincoln.

"Thanks baby bro that makes me feel a whole lot better" said Luna. The two of them share a hug.

"Also, you would not believe what happened today at Flips" said Lincoln.

"What?" asked Luna.

"Well, when we were getting Flippies, turns out the machine was busted. So Flip tried to fix it his way, but that didn't go so well and there was Flippie juice everywhere and what do you know, some of it lands on some empty cups that were left over and Flip was knocked out cold when he slipped and hit his own cash register" said Lincoln.

"So we got our Flippies and left Flip the cash. That was the most unexpected day ever. Also I think Lana and Lynn got three extra bags of chips from the vending machine" said Lincoln.

"Dang that must have been one heck of a day" said Luna.

"It was, well I'm gonna go and chill in the tree house. You wanna join me?" said Lincoln.

"You go on ahead little brother, I gotta wait for the reply" said Luna.

Lincoln heads out of the room and to the backyard.

(The next day)

Luna screams and comes down the stairs. All of the loud siblings notice her coming down.

"I'm in! I'm in! I'm in!" yelled Luna.

"In what? In what? In what?" asked Leni.

Luna gets to the bottom of the stairs. "America's next Hitmaker! I just got an email saying that my song made it to the top five!"

All of the siblings crowded Luna and congratulated her in a group hug.

"We knew you could do it" said Leni.

"The song you were working on must've been a big hit for them" said Lincoln.

"Play it Loud! Play it Loud! I got no time for turning it down!" said Leni, Lynn, Lola and Lana.

"Actually I submitted a different one, I really wanna win this contest so I made a new song the whole world would love!" replied Luna.

"Well looks like you nailed it!" Lynn then proceeds to chest bump Luna knocking her to the ground. "Way to dominate!"

Lincoln then helps Luna back up. "Seriously Lynn?!" said Lincoln.

"Thanks dude! But watch the Diaphragm I still have to sing" said Luna.

"Well I hope you make it way beyond the top sis" said Lincoln.

"Me too bro, me too" replied Luna.

"So, when do you head there sweetie?" asked Lynn Sr.

"They said I can go right now and get introduced to the producers!" said Luna.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You should go now" said Lori.

"And that's what I'm planning" said Luna.

(A few hours later)

Luna heads towards the house, but she looks completely different.

When the door of the house opens the loud siblings look and see the mysterious pink girl in the house.

"Oh, hey Lola" said Leni.

"Dude! It's me Luna!" said Luna in an irritated tone.

They all gasp in shock. "Learn to take a compliment sweetie" replied Lola as she files her nails.

"L-Luna? What the heck happened to you?" said Lincoln.

"Nothing, the Producers just made a few tweaks" replied Luna as she checks on her outfit. Then she sneezes from the glitter dust.

"A few tweaks?! You are literally unrecognizable!" said Lori.

"Pfft, give me a break dude" said Luna as she crosses her arms.

Then the parents come in. "Oh hi, Rita Loud. You must be one of Lori's friends" said Rita.

"Mom, it's Luna" said Luan. Now the parents gasp in shock.

"Chill guys, sometimes in the music industry you gotta play the game to get the fame!" said Luna.

She then heads upstairs, but then Lincoln grabs her hand. "Luna are you feeling okay?" asked Lincoln.

Luna removes his hand from hers. "I'm fine dude, now I need some me time" said Luna as she heads back up stairs.

Lincoln looks to his hand that she just brushed off, it had some glitter on it. Patriot sat on to Lincoln's shoulder trying to comfort him.

"Lincoln, it's gonna be okay. Luna's just being herself, I think" said Lynn Sr.

"I need to talk to her, this is not the Luna I know" said Lincoln with a serious tone as he brushes off the glitter. But before he does Lola grabs his hand and wipes off the glitter using her handkerchief.

"Don't wanna be wasting good glitter" said Lola as she looks to her now glittered handkerchief.

"Umm, thanks" replied Lincoln nervously.

Lincoln let's Patriot fly back to the living room and heads back upstairs to see his sister.

Inside Luna is on the top bunk letting her left leg dangle as she watches the Mick Swagger poster and talks to it.

"Luna?" she then sees Lincoln in the room. Her expression changes to an irritated one.

"What do you want and what are you doing here?" asked Luna.

"Sis, we're roommates and I wanna know what's wrong with you" replied Lincoln.

"I told you I'm fine! Just leave me be" said Luna as she sits up and looks away.

Lincoln climbs onto the ladder and sits next to Luna on the top bunk.

"Luna, is this what you want or need?" asked Lincoln.

"It's what I want! If this is what it takes to be in the music bizz, then I'm all in for it!" said Luna.

Lincoln didn't like how she was talking to him.

"But is this what you need?" asked Lincoln.

Luna then looks to the hurt expression from her brother's face. "Luna, I know you. Even when we were very young. You were the kind of person who wouldn't let anyone tell them who or what she can be, you're Luna Loud. Don't forget that" said Lincoln.

Luna felt a little happy to hear that from him. She then hugs him.

"Sorry bro, I'm just a bit out of my game with all this happening" said Luna.

Lincoln returns the hug. "Just try and figure things out. The last thing I don't want is my sister being something different and that different feels so wrong" said Lincoln.

They the break the hug. Luna looks at herself "Maybe I can talk to Doug and Michelle and get them to change who I am and bring the old Luna Loud back".

Lincoln smiles. "Whatever works sis and I'll bring some of my friends to come and see your show" said Lincoln.

"Thanks baby bro" said Luna. They the share another hug.

(The following night)

Lincoln and the Loud family head into America's Next Hitmaker building along with Jordan, Tabby, Stella, Liam, Sam and Chunk.

"This is gonna be so exciting!" said Tabby.

"Luna Loud! Hitting it off to the top!" said Chunk.

"I'm so proud of my babe!" said Sam.

"This is gonna be awesome!" said Liam.

"Gonne be seeing a new music star in the making!" said Stella.

Jordan then notices the concerned look on Lincoln's face. She then holds his hand.

She remembers what he told her and what happened to Luna.

"Linc, it's gonna be alright" said Jordan.

Lincoln sighs. "I hope so, I just have this bad feeling that it's not gonna end well" said Lincoln.

Sam puts her hand on his shoulder. "After what you told us about Luna and her sudden change, I'm sure she'll get out of this mess" said Sam.

"She's tough and relaxed, Lunes got this all wrapped up and when it's all done! Then bob's your uncle!" said Chunk.

Lincoln smiles. "Thanks guys".

They all take their places by the front of the audience and wait for the show to begin.

"Our next contestant hails from Royal Woods Michigan" said Doug.

"Woohoo! It's Luna!" cheered Lynn Jr.

"Come on babe!" said Sam.

"Please give a warm welcome to Lulu!" said Doug.

The curtains pull through and reveal Luna/Lulu holding an instrument and looking nervous.

Lincoln, Jordan, Sam, Tabby, Liam, Stella, Chunk and the Louds gasp in shock. But Lincoln and Sam have expressions that are both confused and concerned. "W-What?!"

"Lulu?" said Luna. "I'm so embarrassed! I've been calling her Luna all these years" said Leni.

"Luna?" said Lincoln. "Babe?" said Sam. "Blimey!" said Chunk.

Jordan then sees Lincoln felt hurt, mentally. "This is bad" said Jordan.

Lulu walks up to the mike and notices Doug and Michelle motioning her to sing.

Lulu looks to her family, she's shocked when she sees Sam, Chunk and Tabby. But then she looks to her little brother and the look on his face, it reminded her of the time when she found her new talent and he was scared to see the pixie hair-cut sister. But eventually he settled down with it and accepted her.

The one thing Luna didn't want, was her brother getting scared at what she might become.

Lulu then tosses her instrument aside. "Sorry, I made a huge mistake! I'm not Lulu, I am Luna Loud!" she then tosses the pink wig away.

Lola catches it. "Mine!"

Lincoln's eyes suddenly felt like hope returned to his sister. Jordan sighs in relief.

Even Sam and Chunk were feeling happy for her.

Luna changes her outfit and performs her song "Play it Loud!"

Luna: _Rock and Roll is running g thought my veins!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Electric Soul like wires to my brain!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_I can't be wrong, don't need direction, I can find my way!_

Chunk appears on stage on the drums and Sam on the bass.

_Play it Loud! Play it Loud! I got no time for turning it down!_

_Play it Loud! Play it Proud!_

_I live it!_

_I breathe it!_

_Don't tell me I don't need it now!_

_Play it Loud!_

_Sorry I'm not sorry for being proud!_

Luan and Lori give the operator the go on the special effects.

_Play it Loud!_

_Turn it up until your speakers blow out!_

"You're disqualified!" said Michelle.

But Luna ignores them and does her thing. Michelle and Doug decide to take action.

Lincoln, Jordan and Tabby notice the two producers planning on pulling the plug.

_First things first, I ain't no second place_

_Rules were meant for bend until they break_

_Right or wrong with no exceptions I can rock my way!_

Lincoln and Jordan appears behind Michelle and Doug with cannons and Tabby comes out from behind the speaker with her own electric guitar and they let blow!

_Play it Loud! Play it Loud! I got no time for turning it down!_

_Play it Loud! Play it Proud!_

_I live it!_

_I breathe it!_

_Don't tell me I don't need it now!_

_Play it Loud!_

_Sorry I'm not sorry for being proud!_

_Play it Loud!_

_Turn it up until your speakers blow out!_

_Until your speakers blow out!_

_UNTIL YOUR SPEAKERS BLOW OUT!_

Michelle and Doug get up and look to the band on stage and then back to Luna. "Do you know what you just given up?!" yelled Doug.

"Yeah, but I know what I'm keeping. The real Luna Loud!" said Luna as she savors the audience applause.

The curtains roll back in and Luna is hugged by Lincoln, Jordan, Tabby and Sam. Luna returns the hugs.

"You did amazing there Lunes!" said Tabby.

"That was awesome!" said Jordan.

Sam then gives Luna a quick kiss on the lips. "You were rockin' out there babe" said Sam.

Luna blushes. "Thanks Sammy" said Luna.

"Smashing luv! And a standing ovation too!" said Chunk.

"Thanks you guys" said Luna.

Then she looks to Lincoln and hugs him with some tears.

"I'm so sorry I almost became someone I was not bro" said Luna.

"It's okay, I'm just glad to have my rockin' sister back" said Lincoln.

Then Michelle and Doug approach them and they do not look happy.

"You just gave up on the biggest thing that could've made you famous!" said Doug.

"What the heck is wrong with you!?" said Michelle.

"Hey! I ain't sellin' my soul to the devil or either of you!" said Luna.

"All you two just did was make Luna into the one thing she wasn't meant to be!" said Tabby,

"You guys are nothing more than greedy business monsters!" said Sam.

"Oh grow up! This is the real world! And we don't care about whose talent is best, what matters is what we need to make it big and to make our star big! That's what matters! People will love anything that sounds good as long as we make it look good, that's how dumb society is" said Doug.

"And you can just kiss your music dreams goodbye young lady! In fact we'll make sure you never play anything on the big stages again!" said Michelle.

They all gasp in shock. "You two can't do that!" said Luna.

"Oh yes we can! And there's no one here who can stop us! As long as there other raw talent we'll make sure they listen to our plans instead" said Doug.

"You're nothing but a dumb punk-Brittania wannabees!" said Michelle.

Then the curtains reveal them. Everyone looks to the producers in shock and boo at them

Then the other contestants look to Michelle and Doug in anger. They all leave the backstage.

"No wait! Comeback!" said Michelle and Doug.

They then turn to Luna and try to attack her, but then they get whacked in the face by Lincoln and Sam.

The two Producers look up to see the angry teen and kid. "Don't you dare hurt her again!" said Lincoln and Sam.

"That's it we're calling the police!" said Michelle.

Then they get cuffed by two officers. "What the?" said Doug.

"We were here the whole time and we heard everything" said cop number 1.

"Also, my daughter was a contestant here as well" said cop number 2.

They then take the two producers away.

"This isn't over Loud!" yelled Michelle as she and her partner are being dragged away.

Luna then hugs Lincoln and Sam. "Thanks you guys!" said Luna. They also return he hug and decide to do one last awesome encore for the crowd.

**My all-new rework for the episode Really Loud Music. Since my last one-shot of it wasn't really as good as I thought it would be. Hope you guys like this and leave a review.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

**Happy Halloween my readers and Loudsters! Enjoy!**

Halloween has arrived to Royal Woods Michigan!

Kids are preparing for the night they've been waiting for. Spooky decorations cover the streets and a womanly moan is heard across town.

(Cue girlish scream)

Never mind!

In the Loud House, the girlish scream is coming from none other than the man, for some reason is afraid of Halloween, Lynn Loud Sr.

"I hate Halloween!" said Lynn Sr. as he runs away from the severed Leni head in the fridge.

Lucy passes by him and picks up the head. "I love Halloween."

She then heads to the dining room where she checks on all of the pumpkins the others are carving.

As she analyzes each one, she notices Lincoln's pumpkin had the face markings of the Lich King.

"Whoa! Nice job Lincoln, now all we need to do is make it glow blue. Do we have a small blue lamp in here?" said Lucy.

"You can use one of my almost worn out cold fusion rod, I just need to make sure it won't go unstable" said Lisa.

Lucy then gets second thoughts. "Umm, no thanks. I think I can find a way to make a candle glow blue."

"Halloween is kinda spooky with a creepy little girl like you!" said Luna.

"I'm so happy that mom let you do you're Halloween maze this year" said Leni.

"I know, I'm so happy to let this come true" said Lucy. You might not see it, but she is smiling, sort of.

"Well, I'm gonna go and check on my costume" said Lincoln.

Lisa, Lana and Lola also head upstairs to check on their costumes.

Lincoln enters the room and spots his bag under the bed and pulls out his attire. "This is gonna be awesome!"

Then Luna comes in and opens the closet. "You ready for some trick or treatin' tonight bro?"

"You know it. Jordan said she knows a place where we can score a lot of candy" replied Lincoln. "She didn't tell me where it is, but she said it was a surprise."

"Well, I hope you and the other lil' sisters get a lot this year" said Luna. She then finds her skeleton suit.

"So, is Sam gonna be part of this?" asked Lincoln.

"She said she is. I don't know what she has planned, but I bet it's gonna be wicked!" said Luna.

Later Lincoln comes out of the room and heads for the kitchen, but when he sees the living room, he spots his dad cowering behind the couch.

"This happens every time, I wonder what he's so afraid of? It's just fake scares" Lincoln says to himself.

Lincoln heads into the kitchen and feels like something was watching him. He then grabs some juice and drinks it.

He then turns around to see a flying head with its spine attached.

"Hey Patriot" said Lincoln with a smile. "I'm gonna guess Lucy has something planned for you as well."

The eagle caws in response and flies to the living room and they all hear they're dad screaming. "I hate Halloween!"

"Wicked!" said Lucy out of nowhere, causing Lincoln to get startled.

"Hey Luce, you seem ready for tonight" said Lincoln.

"I am, I already went through another check on the corn maze and it's all set and ready, also what are you gonna be tonight? I know you and Clyde are both no longer in the best friend's thing" said Lucy.

"Well, Clyde is going with Penelope tonight, I don't know what they're gonna be. Rusty is going to a party with Zach. Liam, Stella and Tabby are coming with us, I just don't know where this place Jordan said it was" replied Lincoln.

"Well, I hope you guys score something more than just a few jaw breakers, also I asked Haiku if she wanted to join. But she had to decline, something about a person who just died and she's going to write a poem to him/her in the cemetery" said Lucy.

"Guess we both got big plans huh?" asked Lincoln. Lucy smiles. "That we do."

"Still what are you gonna be for Halloween?" asked Lucy.

"That you'll have to wait on, speaking of which I should change now" said Lincoln.

He then heads upstairs and sees Luna exiting the bathroom wearing her skeleton suit and holding some makeup.

"Wow Luna. You look like a skeleton, just with a fleshy head" said Lincoln.

"Thanks bro, but I'll be full dead when I put my make up on" said Luna. She then heads for the bathroom.

Lincoln heads into the room and gets ready to change into his costume. "Let's do this!"

(Thirty minutes later)

Luna exits the bathroom now with skeleton looking makeup. "Now I look like I came from the grave!"

She heads to her room, but then she remembers that Lincoln is in there, changing into his costume. So she waits outside.

Lori comes out of her room dressed as a vampire and Leni is dressed in some old timey dress.

"Wow Luna! You literally look like a living skeleton" said Lori. "Totes!" said Leni.

"Thanks dudes, you two look cool yourselves" said Luna. "I'm just waiting for little bro to come out with his costume."

"I just can't believe Sam is coming here to be part of the maze!" said Leni.

"I'm as stoked as you gals are" said Luna.

"Me too" said Lucy who is dressed like the grim reaper, which startles everyone. "So, where's Lincoln?"

"Still getting dressed up little dude" replied Luna.

Then Lola and Lana come out and show them they're strategy in getting candy.

But then Lisa, wearing a kangaroo suit, shows them her adorable tactic, which they all think is cute. Baby Roo Lily!

Soon Luan arrives as Dr. Frankenstein and her monster Coconuts and Lynn Jr. as Jason Vorhees, with a chainsaw.

"So, where's Lincoln?" asked Luna.

Then the door to Luna and Lincoln's room opens and some greenish smoke appears and within a shadowy figure with glowing green eyes. The girls look nervous at the figure as it walks towards them.

It was Lincoln wearing some undead like armor (light weight) along with a dark cape with some tears and with him is a sword and scabbard strapped to his belt and under his right arm he's holding the Lich King's crown. He has some fake scares on him as well.

"Whoa! Lincoln cool costume!" said Luna.

Lucy approaches her brother with shock. "A-Are you the Lich King?!"

Lincoln puts on the crown and it changes his voice. "Yes my dearest sister and I shall bring forth an undead plague to the world!"

The sisters gasp at his voice change.

"So that's why you asked me to build a mask built in voice modifier two days ago. Very smart brother" said Lisa.

"You're definitely gonna scare someone tonight" said Lana.

"You seem more like a kid going to a convention" said Lori.

Lincoln takes off the crown. "I just wanted to try this on for tonight, I wanna look scary cool!"

"The only thing you're missing is an undead horse" said Lucy. They all look at her confused.

"Well, we should be heading downstairs now" said Lynn Jr.

Lynn Sr is in the living room trying to calm down. But then his bedroom door opens and he sees his wife as a zombie and screams. Then his kid come down stairs dressed up and he screams again.

Lincoln appears in the group wearing his lich king crown. "Hey dad."

Lynn Sr screams and runs into the kitchen and straight to the basement.

"Well, at least he's safe. But don't we need him for trick or treating?!" said Lana.

"I really want some candy" said Lola.

Then Lincoln takes off the crown and goes to his mom. "Mom, is it okay if I escort the younger sisters tonight? I am meeting up with my friends and Jordan said she has a special place for us for trick or treating."

Rita thinks about it. She knows that Jordan is a girl they can trust and with Lincoln already taking responsibility. "Oh what the heck. Alright son" replied Rita.

He then hugs her. "Thanks mom."

Then they hear the doorbell ring. "I'll get it" said Leni.

When she opens it she sees a figure about Luna's age, wearing a black trench coat with a black sleeveless shirt inside, a large black hat, fingerless gloves, a shovel, combat boots and fake black hair. "I seek the souls of those who dared challenge me!"

Leni gets confused, but then Luna looks closely. "Sam?!"

She then reveals her face to be Sam but her eyes were white, which they all gasp. Then her pupils return.

"Gotcha!" said Sam with a laugh. "Sorry about that, I can actually make my eyes go all white if I move my pupils all the way up."

"That is so cool" said Lucy. "That I didn't know about" said Luna. "So, who are you supposed to be?" asked Luan.

"Call me the phenom, the prince or princess of darkness, the digger of lost souls and the unbreakable streak ever" said Sam.

Lynn Jr's mask falls and she looks at her with shock. "The Undertaker! Oh man! That guy's a legend! And still is the greatest!"

"Bingo! I just thought, since I have this thing with my eyes, I should go as him. Plus I could make this maze look spookier than it was before" replied Sam.

Lucy goes to her and looks at her outfits features. "Hmm, seems spooky enough, okay you're in."

Lincoln then gets an idea. He goes back upstairs and hands Sam his eagle glove.

"You want me to handle your bird?" asked Sam.

"Yup. He's in the Halloween spirit too" replied Lincoln.

Then Sam sees a severed head with a spine sitting on the glove. She gets startled at first, then she hears the head caw. "Oh, it's just patriot, wow! He really looks scary."

"I know, he already made dad spooked out" replied Lincoln. "You two could be a team for the maze."

Sam then has an idea. "Do you guys have a large coffin and some lightning and fire special effects?"

Lucy smiles hearing that.

(Meanwhile)

Lincoln and his four sisters make their way to the street sign where they spot Liam as a Weasel, Tabby as Gene Simmons and Stella as some kind of lady in white with long black hair.

Lincoln puts on his crown and goes to them with the other sisters. "Hey guys!"

They get startled by his voice. "Lincoln?" said Tabby.

Lincoln chuckles and removes his crown. "Is there any other?"

"Dang! You got the drop on us buddy" said Liam.

"Dude! You look exactly like that Lich King Guy!" said Stella.

"Truly spooky mate" said Tabby.

"Thanks, so has anyone seen Jordan yet?" asked Lincoln.

"Sorry dude. We just got here" replied Stella.

They then hear a strange noise coming from somewhere, it sounded party music.

It almost sounded like happy birthday music. Then they hear some stomping sounds.

Then they suddenly hear a female voice. "Did you know who I am?"

Then they all turn around to see a figure underneath a glitching street lamp. Then it disappears.

They all get nervous. Then Lincoln grabs the assailant who was sneaking behind him.

And it was a smaller version of Circus baby. "Hello" said the little animatronic.

Lincoln smiles. "Hey beautiful."

The figure removes the helmet to reveal Jordan. "Wow! You figured me out."

"Well, you wanted to meet us here, so I thought this was your new way to surprise me" replied Lincoln.

They turn around and see the almost frightened looks from Liam, Stella, Tabby, Lola, Lana and Lisa. Lily's head pops out of the pouch to see what was happening.

"Well, looks like they got a startling moment" said Jordan.

"J-Jordan?!" they all said in shock.

"What are you?" asked Lana.

"Why do you look like a big doll?" asked Lola.

"Better yet, what's with the voice modifier?" asked Lisa.

"First off, I am not a giant doll, I am an animatronic from the game Sister's location. My character is Circus baby. Also this voice modifier was given to me by my dad from a friend" replied Jordan.

"I can't believe your costume is from a video game" said Lincoln.

"Same as yours Death knight" replied Lincoln.

Lincoln smirks and puts on his crown. "Excuse me, I am a lich king!"

Jordan giggles. "Then it would be weird to have me as your queen."

The two of them share a few laughs. The others just remain silent in awkwardness.

"So, where's this place you said about a good trick or treating?" asked Lola.

"Follow me" replied Jordan. They all follow her and soon make it to their destination.

A large gate with the sign Huntington manor.

"Whoa mates!" said Tabby.

"Wait a minute! This is the place?" asked Stella.

"Dang right it is" replied Jordan.

"But, we don't live in these rich parts" said Liam.

"And I don't think they would appreciate our kind of social life style here" replied Lisa.

"And that's where you're all wrong. Follow me" replied Jordan.

They walk up to the guard who immediately recognizes the girl.

"Well, well. If it isn't little miss Rosato. You planning on trick or treating here this year?" asked the guard Wyatt.

"Yes, yes I am. And this time I brought with me some friends" replied Jordan.

"Well of course, go on ahead" replied Guard Wyatt. The gates open for them, making the others shocked.

Then he notices Lincoln. "And this must be the young man who stole your heart."

"This handsome fella is the one" replied Jordan.

"Well, this will be one the whole neighborhood will look forward to" replied Guard Wyatt.

"Cheers Wyatt" replied Jordan as she and the others head inside.

"Have a happy Halloween you lot" replied Guard Wyatt.

They enter through the gate and see a lot of big and fancy houses.

"Darling, what just happened?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh, well me and my family used to be residents here. Then we decided to move to the other neighborhood, but we're still welcome to this place" replied Jordan.

"You are truly the best dude!" said Stella.

"This is gonna be dang awesome!" said Liam.

"I always wanted to come to this place!" said Tabby.

"This place looks clean" said Lana.

"And fancy!" said Lola.

"No time for sightseeing people! We have candy at stake!" said Lisa.

"Goo Goo!" said Lily.

"Yeah!" they all cheered and headed off into the first house.

Though when Lola and Lana do their strategy it doesn't seem to work. Turns out some of the residence are smarter than they look and they know when they see two familiar girls wearing the same outfit.

But they couldn't resist the power of a baby dressed like a Roo! Bonus! Triple candy!

When Jordan and Lincoln head for their turn they get some handshakes after they are handed the candy bars.

Liam, Tabby and Stella fair better as normal trick or treaters.

"So, what the heck was that about?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh, everyone hear must've heard about you and me dating and all of the things that have been happening around Royal Woods because of you and me, also dad has a lot of friends here who also know" replied Jordan.

"Well, that's a lot to take in" said Liam.

"At least we got what we all came for! Full sized candy bars!" said Tabby.

"I can't believe this place has this kind of candy!" said Stella.

"I don't understand why our strategy didn't work" complained Lana.

"Is everyone here smart enough to defy our cute tricks!" said Lola in anger. "We could've gotten more candy!"

"At least none of them had the will power to defy my secret weapon" said Lisa. Lily pops out and makes giggle noise, which causes all of them to just 'awe' at the baby,

"She's just too adorable!" said Jordan.

"Alright, last house and then we're done" said Lincoln.

When they all go to the house they ring the door and who answers it shocks them. "Oh, hello there mates" replied Hugh.

"Hugh?!" said Lola and Lana.

"Wait a minute, you live here?" asked Lincoln and Jordan.

"So this is the guy who made all of the girls in school go gaga?!" said Stella.

"He sure is somethin'" said Liam. Tabby is at a lost for words and just looks at him.

Though something was off about him. He looked like he was dressed as Steam punk Brittania style.

"Well, it is such an honor to meet the two lovers that me and my lady call friends" said Hugh. "And yes, I do live here. I moved here last year."

Jordan recognized the house. "This is where my family and I used to live before we moved some other neighborhood."

"Well, I have to say. This is some nice shindig you had here" replied Hugh. "And it looks like you're all prepped for some trick or treating."

"We are" replied Lincoln.

"Hang in there mates. I'll be right back" said Hugh. He heads back inside to get something.

"So, Hugh lives in Huntington manor. Why didn't we know about this?!" said Lola.

"Because he doesn't want any of you or the other sisters to know, because he already has a love life" replied Lincoln.

"Yeah, let's leave him and Sirena be guys" said Jordan.

Lisa straightens her glasses. "Believe me I am over him. I found a new male to be interested in."

"You mean David?" asked Lincoln with a smirk. Lisa blushes and looks away.

"Well, at least I still have Skippy" said Lana. "Yeah, I guess Winston is my guy too" replied Lola.

"Well, me and my gal are still a thing. But that Hugh fella has some looks to kill" said Liam.

Tabby snaps out of the trance. "Wha? I have no clue what just happened."

"And she's struck by him" said Jordan.

"You two have some very awesome and unexpected friends" said Stella.

Then Hugh comes back with eight red bags of candy all tied and wrapped up. "Here you go chaps. I always hand these bags of candy to any trick or treaters."

"Whoa! These things feel heavy" said Lana. "What are in these things? Gold covered candy?" said Lola.

"Seems a lot for just normal small trinkets or full sized candy bars" said Lisa.

"Feels like apples to me" said Liam.

"You all have to open them when you all head back home, and I have to be off now" said Hugh.

He then locks the door and puts on his steam punk top hat and a monocle.

"Where are you going Hugh?" asked Lincoln.

"I am meeting up with Sirena at a big Halloween costume party and I do hope she's wearing something that could be more alluring than her looks" replied Hugh.

This causes Lincoln, Jordan, Liam and Tabby to turn red, it sounded a bit awkward.

"Too much information dude" said Stella.

"You know what, since you're all here. How about I give you all a ride home?" asked Hugh.

"Well, this was the last house and we are done for the night. Sure why not" replied Jordan.

They all follow Hugh to his garage where he reveals his silver Porsche.

"Now that's a car!" said Lana. "Fascinating selection for a vehicle" said Lisa.

"It's like a horse carriage, but without the horses" replied Lola.

"Well, hop in everyone. Lincoln and Jordan ride shot gun with me" said Hugh.

They all hop into the car and head off, they say they're goodbyes to gate guard Wyatt.

On their way home, they all spot Jordan's uncle Peter with some police arresting two big kids with some toilet paper.

Peter is dressed like Van Helsing. But what happened?

(Flashback)

Peter is in his car dressed as Van Helsing and has a police siren at the top of the truck roof. He volunteered as an undercover cop to watch out for trouble on Halloween night.

He then spots two big kids in baby face masks with toilet paper, they were about to head to Franklin Avenue, the street of the Louds.

He drives there and stops them before anything was done and calls for backup when they try to run.

(End Flashback)

"Wonder what happened there" said Stella.

"It appears Jordan's uncle has apprehended two delinquents from causing any more damage to Halloween night" replied Lisa.

"Well, at least no harm was done to anyone" said Liam.

"Those two blokes are going to get what's coming to them soon" said Tabby.

They then make it to the loud house, where they see some kids run out of the maze screaming and laughing.

"Looks like Lucy's haunted maze is turning out great" said Lincoln.

They all get out of the car and see Luna on her organs and then she spots Lincoln and the others.

"Well, thanks for the ride Hugh" said Jordan.

"Anytime kids. See you around and I'll tell Sirena you said hi" replied Hugh and he drives off.

"Whoa dudes! You all hitched a ride with Hugh? Awesome" said Luna.

"Well, we just ran into him when my lovely girlfriend brought us to a place with tons of candy" said Lincoln.

Jordan giggles and kisses his cheek. "You are just being too nice to me."

"So, should we inspection our find?" asked Lisa.

Then Lincoln looks to the maze and smiles. "How about we have some fun in the maze first?"

"Wicked" said Lucy out of nowhere, startling them.

(Later)

As a group of kids head into the maze they get creeped out by the song of Luna. Tricked!

They spot a small coffin with a dead little girl, and her ghost arises from behind.

A Vampire feeding on a woman who turns into a zombie.

A headless living body with the head rolling around.

Jason Vorhees with a chainsaw.

Doctor Frankenstein bring her dummy monster to life.

A rabid kangaroo with a rabid joey.

They see a mirror with a ghostly woman in white and long black hair and she steps out of the mirror.

Demonic fire engulfs an area and a demon Rockstar emerges.

A haunted scarecrow rips open with a zombie weasel.

A stage light turns on and they see a bloodied animatronic circus baby and she does the signature jump scare sound.

Cold mist is in the area and they bump into a skeleton horse with the Lich King raising his sword as if he were the headless horseman.

Then they spot a tall shadowy figure digging up a grave with a bloody shovel and a head with its spine lands on her shoulder. "Rest in peace children" said the figure.

They all run out screaming and encounter a little Grim reaper.

Yup, the loud family maze is turning out great, or better yet in the words of Lucy Loud. Wicked!

After an hour of scares and laughs. The maze was now closed.

"That was literally a success" said Lori.

"We rocked it out there dudes!" said Luna.

"I guess they were all too stitched to stick around" said Luan with a joke.

"Gotta admit, if our cuteness didn't do well, than we at least got some scares" said Lana.

"Well, it was pretty fun" said Lola.

"I think I looked good, even without a head" said Leni as she enters the house with her fake severed head.

"Did you see how they all just reacted?! Priceless!" said Lynn Jr.

"Rabid animals makes a good scare tool" said Lisa. "Goo-goo" said Lily.

"Or zombified animals" said Liam.

"Gotta love this whole maze thing you all got here" said Tabby.

"At least they got a glimpse of my country's ghost" said Stella.

"We sure scared them good, I did well as Circus baby" said Jordan.

"They truly feared the lich king. I liked riding that fake skeleton horse" said Lincoln.

"I kinda make this whole undertaker look, look good" said Sam. Then patriot squawks.

"I have to say, this was a heck of a night Lucy" said Rita. "We could do this again next year."

"That would be awesome and you all did so well. This truly is the best Halloween for me" said Lucy.

Then Liam has an idea. "Maybe we can have a big Halloween event next year and host it at my family's farm, we could make a big haunted maze there!"

They all smiled at the idea. Bigger is better.

"Now that sounds wicked!" said Lucy.

"I can ask my parents tomorrow and if they give it a go on the idea, I can call you guys" said Liam.

"So, what happened with you little dudes?" asked Luna.

"Well, that's gonna be one heck of a story" said Lincoln.

They told them about the place they went to, the candy they got and who they ran into.

"Hugh lives there?!" they all said in shock.

"Yes he does, but we have to leave him alone" said Lincoln.

Many of them wanted to protest, but Lori and Luna had to tell them off. They were still shocked that Jordan used to live in Huntington Manor.

"Well, now that that's done. Let's see what we got!" said Lola.

They all emptied they're bags and saw the full sized candy bars. Next were the bags they got from Hugh.

They open them and gasp. An assortment of multiple chocolates! Kisses, Kit Kat, Cadbury dairy mil and Mars bars!

"What the what?!" said the twins. "Now this is a score!" said Lisa.

Lincoln, Jordan, Stella, Liam and Tabby decided to split their candy and store some of them in the tree house.

The other sisters ate some of the candy but not all of them. Lola and Lana had to store theirs somewhere safe. Lisa has a secret hiding spot where no one can get her share. (The bunker)

Soon they all head back home. Jordan was getting picked up by her uncle.

"This was one Halloween I'll never forget" said Lincoln. "You really made this one heck of a night beautiful."

Jordan hugs Lincoln and they both share a passionate kiss. They soon depart. "You taste like chocolate" said Jordan with loving eyes.

Lincoln chuckles. "Is this Valentine's day or Halloween?"

"I'd like to say both" replied Jordan as they share one final kiss. Then they say they're goodbyes and Jordan heads off home with her uncle.

Lincoln heads back inside and sees the twin's already asleep form an instant sugar crash, being carried by Lori and Lana.

Lynn heads out of the bathroom and into her room, where Lucy puts her new book of maze plans for next year back into her closet.

Lisa heads in from the back door, she probably already stashed her candy. Lily is already asleep.

Rita heads to the basement to look for her cowering husband.

Luan already in her pajamas heads into her room with Mr. Coconuts, who still looks like a monster.

"I guess I'll have to change your hideous look tomorrow" said Luan.

"Look who's talkin'" replied Mr. Coconuts. Luan gasps and starts to scold him.

Lincoln heads into the room he shares with Luna and changes out of his costume.

But he realizes someone else was in there. He turns around and sees Luna in her underwear and bra and Lincoln is in his underwear.

They both remain silent and laugh a bit. Then they both change into their sleep wear.

"Well, tonight was one heck of a night little bro" said Luna.

"You said it sis" said Lincoln.

Luna heads to her top bunk and Lincoln goes to the lower bunk.

"Goodnight little brother, sleep tight and have sweet dreams" said Luna.

"Sleep on and rock on sis" replied Lincoln.

'Next stop my lovely princess and her birthday' Lincoln says to himself, before drifting to sleep.

**And here it is, the different version to the episode "Tricked". This was a request by Hitagalic, hope you all liked this, leave a review and tell me what you think.****Circus Baby is the property of Five Night's at Freddy's Franchise.****The Lich King is the property of Warcraft and Blizzard Entertainment.**

**Happy Halloween to all! And soon it will be the birthday of the girl who made this inspiration!**


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

(Loud house)

Halloween has finally passed by and all of the loud sisters are in the living room. All of a sudden they hear the doorbell ring.

Lynn Jr. heads to the door and opens it to see Clyde, holding a piece of paper and looking like he ran a marathon. "Umm, Clyde what are you-"

"Listen, I know this sounds rude but sorry Lynn" replied Clyde.

"Why?" asked Lynn Jr.

Clyde then runs past her and heads upstairs, knocking her to the floor. "Oh, that's what he meant."

Meanwhile in Lincoln and Luna's shared room.

Lincoln and Jordan are on the lower bunk reading DC comic books.

"Gotta admit, these guys are way better than Ace Savvy" said Lincoln.

"I know right, they may have some heroic issues, but they are pretty inspiring" replied Jordan.

"This Batman guys is way better than Ace" said Lincoln.

Luna on the other hand is on her beanbag chair listening to music on her headset.

Then the door is kicked open by Clyde. "Lincoln!"

Lincoln and Jordan stop and look at the stressed out Clyde.

"Umm, Clyde what are you doing here? And you should've knocked" said Lincoln.

"No time! Look at this!" Clyde hands him the paper.

Lincoln grabs it and he reads it along with Jordan.

"An Ace Savvy convention" said Lincoln. "And why should I care?"

Clyde gasps hearing this. "B-But we always go to the convention! He's your favorite super hero!"

Lincoln hands him back the flyer. "Was my favorite character, just not anymore."

Clyde then sees the comic Lincoln was holding and the character on it. "Whos that?!"

"Oh, Jordan showed me these other comic books with heroes that are way more inspiring and cooler than Ace Savvy. Marvel and DC" replied Lincoln.

"They even have movies that are based on some of their most iconic adventures" said Jordan. "My dad showed me these comic books when I was five and they were pretty awesome, except for Deadpool, he's just really crazy."

"B-B-But, what about Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack?! The Full deck?!" said Clyde. Then he notices the comic book they made was not anywhere in the room, just some posters of other heroes. Iron man, Batman, Ghost Rider and Aquaman.

"Wait a minute! Where is it?!" asked Clyde with concern.

Lincoln stands up and pulls out a box from underneath the bed. He opens it and reveals all of his Ace Savvy stuff, even his costume.

"Why are all of your stuff in there?!" asked Clyde.

"Sorry Clyde, but It's time for me to grow up. I can't just cling to things from the past anymore, there are some memories I would like to keep, just the happy ones. But Ace was something I used to love, I guess it's about time to go for other heroes. Ones who are inspiring and very much famous" replied Lincoln.

Clyde's whole world starts to shatter from hearing that. "But Lincoln! The Convention has a contest! The ones with the most impressive costumes gets to be cameos in the next Ace Savvy movie!"

Lincoln closes the box and presents it to Clyde. "Sorry Clyde. But I'm gonna have to pass."

Clyde takes the box and is about to leave the room, but then the sisters appear,

"And you guys were eavesdropping again" said Lincoln in annoyance.

"No privacy ion here. I knew we should've went to the park" replied Jordan.

Lori approaches Lincoln while Lynn Jr. stops Clyde from leaving. "Lincoln, I know that you wanna grow out of things from the past and we respect that, but maybe you should have one more run on Ace, he was your first favorite hero after all."

Lincoln sighs in defeat, then he looks at Jordan. "It's your choice, not mine."

Lincoln looks at Clyde. "Fine, I'll go. One more round with Ace I guess."

Clyde drops the box and runs to Lincoln to hug him, but he dodges and Clyde trips and lands on his face.

"Not right now with the hugs Clyde" replied Lincoln.

(Later)

Lincoln comes into the living room all dressed as Ace Savvy. "Some part of me thinks this is a bad idea."

He notices the only one there was Jordan and Clyde who is already dressed as One-Eyed Jack.

"Where are the others?" asked Lincoln.

"They said they had to head back upstairs for something" replied Jordan.

Then they get clouded by smoke and appearing from the smoke was: The High Card, The Eleven of Hearts, The Night Club, The Joker, The Strong Suit, The Eight of Spades, The Royal Flush, The Queen of Diamonds, The Card Counter and The Deuce! The Full Deck!

Lincoln looks at them with shock. "What are you guys doing?!"

"Well since this is your last time being a fan of Ace" said Lynn Jr.

"We decided to join you for this one last run" said Lana.

"As the characters you made inspired by ourselves" said Lisa.

Lincoln looks at all of them, then he sees Luna's uneasy expression.

"Luna?" asked Lincoln with his arms crossed.

"Sorry dude, they wanted to do this so they can be cameos for the movie" replied Luna.

Lincoln sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Of course this what it was all about."

Lori approaches him. "It was all about spending time with you, the movie part was all Lola's."

"It's a movie! Of course I want my beautiful self in it!" said Lola.

Jordan looks at all of them and shakes her head slowly with disappointment.

"Well, let's just get this over with" said Lincoln. "I'm actually surprised you guys made those costumes."

"I actually made them a long time ago" replied Leni. "And I have one for Jordan too."

"Wait what?!" said Jordan.

Leni goes to her and a cloud of fashion clothes covers her and soon reveals Jordan in a female Ace Savvy attire. "Ta-Da! Lady Ace!"

Jordan looks at herself. "Well, I guess it's not that bad. I was hoping, well I don't know Wonder Woman or Captain Marvel or maybe Spider-Gwen."

Lincoln imagines her in either one. "Yeah, you'd look good in those costumes."

Jordan blushes and kisses Lincoln's cheek.

"Alright then, let's go to this convention already" said Lincoln.

They all cheer in agreement. But then Luna's jet pack goes out of control and she flies out of the house.

"Luna!" Lincoln and Jordan run outside to see her on the tree. "I'm cool dudes!" said Luna.

Then Patriot arrives wearing a blue mask on his eyes and a small ace savvy cape. Lincoln looks at them and they all point to Clyde.

"What? I thought he would look cool too" replied Clyde.

Lincoln doesn't have anything else to say he just wanted to get all of this over with.

They all hop into Vanzilla and drive off.

Clyde actually had other intentions to this convention. 'Maybe with the Ace Savvy convention it'll make you come back to being my best friend and forgetting this whole other hero's stick!'

(Ace Savvy Convention)

They all look around at all of the amazing things in the convention.

"Kinda has some of the same things as last year's convention" said Lincoln.

Lisa guesses how many poker chips were in the jar.

Lynn Jr. shows her true strength.

Luan knocks card shark into the dunk tank.

The judges see this and were impressed with their costumes. Clyde then noticed that they were only paying attention to the Full Deck and not Lincoln and himself.

Though Lincoln and Jordan didn't really mind.

"So, Lincoln. Anything here making you feel like old times?" asked Clyde.

"Not really, except they just have some new action figures, but that's just not my thing anymore. Sure wish this was a comic con for DC and Marvel instead" replied Lincoln.

Clyde's expression goes down.

Lana then notices something. "Hey Lincoln, Whos the kitty?"

"Oh, he's kinda one of Ace Savvy's enemies. He was in the movie and it says he takes his stunts seriously" replied Lincoln.

Lana had googley eyes. "I wanna pet him!"

Lincoln drags her away. "Yeah, I'm not risking you getting hurt."

Clyde then tries to get the attention of the judges to notice himself and Lincoln, but all of the plans don't work, they were too busy focused on the Full Deck.

Clyde then sees the High Roller monster truck. "Lincoln look!"

Lincoln sees the vehicle. "Huh, Ace and Jack's custom ride. That sure is new."

"Come on! We can wow the judges with our encyclopedia knowledge on the ride!"

"I don't think that sounds like a good idea. This may look cool and all and also looks like the one in the movie, but what we saw was probably the original car. This could just be the duplicate they needed just in case. A lot of movies tend to do that" replied Lincoln.

"Come on Lincoln!" Clyde heads into the car and with one of the convention guy's help, he starts pushing buttons that start making random stuff happen, then he realizes Lincoln wasn't with him inside.

"Come on Lincoln! I need some back up here!" said Clyde. Lincoln sighs and walks towards the vehicle.

Then the High Roller launches three poker chip projectiles out of its tired and the trajectory was towards Leni, Luna and Luan who were too busy looking at some of the key chains.

Lincoln and Jordan see this and they run towards them. Lincoln grabs a smaller poker chip and throws it towards the Card Sharks dunk tank making him fall into the water again. It ricochets towards the wall and hits the side of the large poker chip causing it to miss and hit the wall to the men's bathroom.

Jordan grabs a sash that looked like the eleven of hearts and she whips the poker chip to hit the trash bin.

Lincoln and Jordan grab a deck of cards and throw it towards the last projectile and it gets knocked off course.

Luna, Leni and Luan turn around and in slow motion is passes between their heads, Luna looks to her right and see the big poker chip fly right by her only grazing a small piece of her hair.

The giant poker chip then hits the card shark dunk tank and the man falls in again. "Oh come on!"

Luna, Luan and Leni stand there in shock.

"W-What just happened?" asked Leni.

"That was one unexpected bet" said Luan.

Luna then sees Lincoln and Jordan run towards them. "Are you guys alright?"

Lincoln then hugs Luna. She also returns the hug. "I'm fine bro. a bit shaken but fine."

"Did you guys stop that big con from hitting us?" asked Leni.

"We did and the other two as well" replied Jordan.

Luna, Leni and Luan notice the wall next to the men's restroom and the garbage can. Leni and Luan then proceed to hug them as well.

Then Clyde runs towards them. With some confused people.

"Are you alright?! I'm so sorry for what happened!" said Clyde. "I just didn't know what each button does!"

Lincoln breaks his hug with his sisters and looks at Clyde with anger. For Clyde it was happening again.

"Are you crazy?! You almost got my sisters hurt or worse! Just because you want me to rekindle my love for Ace Savvy! OR is it because you want me to be best friends with you again?" said Lincoln.

Clyde starts to sweat nervously. "Well, sorta …. But mostly to get the judges attention."

Lincoln looks at Clyde with a look of disbelief. "Are you kidding me?! I don't care about some stupid movie cameo thing! And even if I wanted to be part of it, I wouldn't endanger the lives of others or my team! That's what Ace Savvy would've said!"

The judges with the rest of the loud sisters overhear this.

"Instead of trying to become a hero, you became the one thing you didn't want to be. An out of control, plotting and manipulative Villain!" said Lincoln.

"This is why I don't hang out much with you anymore. Because I know you want me to go back to the way things were, before I found the love of my life! Well news flash McBride, things change and that's the way of life. And if you can't see that then I don't think I can let you be in the tree house anymore" replied Lincoln.

Clyde gasps in shock.

"We're still friends and just friends! But like I said before, the Best friend title has already been taken. So unless you got something else to say to me, don't! So just shuffle your cards and stop your bet!" replied Lincoln.

"Oooooooh!" said the crowd of people.

Jordan then looks to the man who was in charge of the High Roller. "Bringing a movie prop to a convention is a stupid idea, in fact I wanna speak to the manager. Because my dad has a friend who's a pretty good lawyer."

The convention employee gulps in fear.

Then Lincoln and Jordan are confronted by the judges. "You two were amazing back there. You two had the Full Decks back when danger was approaching!"

"I think you two have impressed us enough to put you both as cameos in the movie"

Lincoln takes off his cape and mask. Same with Jordan.

"Sorry, but after what happened. Deal me out" replied Lincoln. The crowd gasps in shock.

"But, are you sure?" asks the judges.

Lincoln nods. "My sisters have better costumes."

Lori then stops him. "Look, Lincoln was the one who made the Full Deck crew, we were the inspirations, so technically it was his idea. Oh and that kid helped as well" she mentions to Clyde.

The judges were shocked, the boy was the one who made the comic and the other one who almost endangered a lot of people.

"Well, I guess the full deck gang wins" said the male judge.

Then Luna removes her mask and wipes some of her make up. "Deal me out too dudes! I'm not going to be part of something that my little bro ain't gonna be a part of."

The crowd gasps.

Leni and Luan look at each other with worry.

"I'm gonna have to pass too" said Leni.

"Same here. I almost became the wrong bet back there. Hahaha. Get it? But seriously I don't wanna do it either" replied Luan.

The crowd gasps, again.

"As much fun as it sounds to be in a movie about action. No thanks, doesn't seem sporty to me" replied Lynn Jr.

"Same here, even though it will have a nighttime theme. There would be too much card stuff, so no" replied Lucy.

"I too must decline. I wouldn't want to be part of some lesser form of physical explanations. Plus I find Ace Savvy to be quite ridiculous" said Lisa.

"Poo-poo" said Lily.

"I already have regrets for the stuff that almost happened to us last summer, so no thanks" said Lana.

The crowd gasps, again.

Lori looks to all of them who all agree not to be part of the movie. "Well, looks like I'm out too. Because that car is literally a hazard."

Lincoln felt touched that his sisters didn't want to do it without him and they know this was supposed to be his last Ace Savvy convention.

Lola scoffs at this. "Fine, I guess I'll be having the spotlight all to myself!"

Then she thinks about it and look at the big car, the card stuff and the gambling items and of course the giant poker chip projectiles being taken away.

"You know what. I don't think it's worth getting my beautiful face hurt. Sorry but now, I am a pageant queen, not a card queen" said Lola.

"But I thought you were the queen of diamonds?" said Leni.

The judges didn't know what to say. Lincoln and his sisters along with Jordan leave the convention, Clyde also follows.

Everyone there was kinda confused and a bit sad at what just happened. Then three teens look at their shirts and also head out.

Meanwhile through the whole thing, Katherine Mulligan and her camera man filmed the whole thing.

"You got all of that?!" asked Katherine.

"From the beginning with that big car? Yep all of it" replied the camera man.

"This has to go on the news now!" said Katherine.

Outside Lincoln and his sisters and Jordan are now approaching vanzilla. Then Lincoln sees patriot on a branch and flies down to Lincoln.

"Sorry you couldn't enter the building buddy" said Lincoln. "It was no animals allowed."

"But what about that kitty?" asked Lynn Jr.

"Technically they dub the cat a celebrity, not an animal" replied Jordan.

"Now that is just a bunch of Ludacris" replied Lisa.

"Hey guys!" they all turn around to see Chaz, Becky and Joey.

"What are you guys doing here and why are you three in those shirts?" asked Lori.

"Well we're also ace fans as well" replied Joey.

"What?!" said the loud sisters.

"It's true. We've known Ace since we were kids and have always went to the convention" replied Joey.

"But after what happened today, you kinda woke up our eyes. Sorry that you guys almost got hurt" said Becky.

"At least this was my last run. I'm thinking of being part of a new line of super hero comics and they're already world famous" replied Lincoln.

"Well, we should be heading off now. Tell us about these heroes when you have the time" replied Chaz.

They all wave goodbye to Chaz, Becky and Joey.

"That was literally unexpected" said Lori. "I didn't know Chaz was an Ace Savvy fan" said Leni.

Then they all see Clyde who looked down nervously.

"I hope you learned something from this" said Lincoln with an annoyed look.

"I-I'm sorry guys. I didn't know it would go so wrong" said Clyde.

"Oh I'll show you wrong!" said Lynn Jr as she is about to approach him, but she is stopped by Jordan. "He's not worth it Lynn."

Lincoln looks at Clyde and approaches him. "We're still friends, but I don't want you anywhere near my home or any of my sisters. You almost endangered my three older sisters and that includes Luna. My friend, guardian and roommate. If anything bad happened to them, then that would be crossing the line and digging up an early grave!"

Clyde understands and nods nervously.

"Let's go home guys. But first we gotta drop off Clyde back to his house" said Lincoln.

"You can drop me off at my place too" said Jordan. "Also I am not wearing this outfit anymore."

"Well, maybe you can return it to me and I can make something else out of it" replied Leni.

"Cool" said Jordan.

They all board into Vanzilla and drive off. They first drop off Clyde then they drop off Jordan.

(Loud House)

They all head into the living room and laze on the couch and chair.

"What a day!" said Lana.

"We may not be in the movie, but at least no one got hurt" said Luan.

Then Lincoln has an idea. "Everyone, gat back to your rooms and change. Then come back here after."

They were a bit confused but did so anyway.

Lincoln and Luna head upstairs and look away from each other as they change to their normal attire.

"Okay, so now what bro?" asked Luna in her normal clothes.

"Head downstairs to the living room, I'll catch up" replied Lincoln.

Luna does so and Lincoln looks for something in another box, a box that Jordan gave him on his birthday.

At the living room all of the Loud sisters are changed into their normal day clothes and soon Lincoln comes down with a movie box.

"We're gonna watch a movie?" asked Leni.

"It's not anything about Ace Savvy is it?" asked Lucy.

"No it's not. Now I know some of you think super heroes are dumb, not logical, not fashionable or not that specific, but these line of movies are what makes it worth the while" replied Lincoln.

They all decide to agree to let Lincoln put on the movie and they all proceed to watch Iron Man 1.

After the movie and the end credit scene, they were all pretty impressed, especially Lisa.

"Well, that was kinda cool" said Lucy.

"He was very smart and kinda handsome" said Leni.

"Well, he sure did steel the attention from us!" said Luan.

"His logical mind into making his suit is very fascinating" said Lisa. "And this movie taught me a lesson never build weapons if they're just going into the wrong hands."

"Not bad, I'm gonna guess there's a sequel" said Lori.

Then Luna realized something. "The box under your bed. The one that Jordan gave you on your birthday! Were those movies?"

"Pretty much" replied Lincoln.

"So there's more Iron man movies?" asked Lynn Jr.

"Well, it's not just Iron man. There are some other super hero movies linked with Iron man" replied Lincoln.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I wanna see the sequel!" said Lola.

Lincoln smiles and runs back upstairs, they were gonna bench press watching these marvel movies!

**Got this idea after watching the new Loud House Episode "Kings of the Con" and from watching some reruns of Marvel Movies. I will also be making a chapter of what happened on Lincoln's birthday since October 15. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

(Present time, Loud House Tree House)

Lincoln puts some of his posters up, including a poster of WWE superstar Roman Reigns.

He then looks to the audience. "You're all probably wondering, why I have a professional wrestler's poster, well that was a gift from Lynn during my twelfth birthday. I also got a lot of other things from my sisters, including this necklace Luna got for me."

Around Lincoln neck is a necklace with a silver guitar on it. It opens to reveal a picture of Lincoln and Luna when they were younger. "This really helps bring back good memories and keep bad vibes away, like Luna said."

"Leni got me some custom made orange jackets and polo's, some of them with my favorite video game logos" said Lincoln who is wearing an orange polo with a zerg icon on the shoulder.

"The box of Marvel and DC movies are from Jordan on my birthday as well" replied Lincoln. "And as you may have all noticed, none of you have read a chapter involving my birthday, so here it is guys. Let's go back to where it all began" replied Lincoln.

(Flashback to October 15, morning.)

Lincoln awakens on a lovely Tuesday Morning.

He gets out of bed and then gets tackle hugged by Luna. "Happy Birthday baby bro!"

Lincoln laughs and hugs her back as well. "Thanks sis!"

Luna then helps him up and hugs him again. "My little brother is turning twelve today! This is so rad!"

"Luna, I may be twelve, but I'll always be you're little brother!" replied Lincoln as he hugs her back.

"Come on, let's head downstairs and see if the others are up" replied Luna.

When they arrive they see all of the sisters and the parents greeting him happy birthday.

"Congratulations on becoming twelve years old male sibling unit" replied Lisa.

"Happy Birthday brother!" said the twins.

"I have a poem for you, but that'll wait for the party" said Lucy.

"Come next year, you'll be in middle school!" said Lynn Jr.

"Let's be frostfull for the cake you'll be having, don't want any undercooked problems! Hahaha! Get it? But still, Happy birthday Linc" said Luan.

"Happy Birthday Linky! I already have your gifts ready, but I won't be spilling it, I learned that last time" said Leni.

"You may be a year older now. But you already stepped up to being grown up months ago. After you met Jordan" said Lori.

"Happy Birthday Son! You're turning twelve" said Lynn Sr with some tears.

"Oh, my little boy is growing up" said Rita.

"Yay! Winky! Winky!" said Lily.

"Thanks guys, also I know we always do the traditional surprise party things. But I just want a normal party in the backyard. Just to keep it Loki" said Lincoln.

They were shocked by this. But they understand.

Soon they all head to school.

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Lincoln puts his things into his locked, then he grabs the person who was about to tackle him.

"Good morning my love" said Lincoln.

Jordan kisses him on the lips. "Good morning and a happy birthday handsome!"

Then they see the rest of their friends.

"Happy birthday dude" said Stella.

"Turning twelve today, nice" said Zach.

"Can't believe it's already been a year!" said Liam.

"Happy birthday Lincoln" said Clyde.

"Looks like you look ready for today" said Rusty.

"I sure am. I told my family I don't want a surprise party, I just want a party in the backyard with everyone else invited. So you guys are coming right?" asked Lincoln.

"Of course we are" they all replied.

They all head to their respected class, Lincoln was greeted by Mrs. Johnson and Principal Huggins gave the daily announcement about Lincoln's birthday, in which he was invited too. Weird right?

Later school was over and Lincoln heads to his bike and heads back home. His friends needed to go home and prepare, same with Jordan.

(Loud House)

Lincoln finally arrives home to see his mom and ad already in the kitchen. His sisters are in the backyard setting up the decorations.

"Hey guys" greeted Lincoln. "Oh hey there son" replied Lynn Sr.

"We're just getting the food ready for your party" replied Rita.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get yourself cleaned up. The guests could be arriving anytime soon" replied Lynn Sr.

"Sure thing" replied Lincoln.

When he heads upstairs he heads to his room to see Luna carrying a small box. "Hey there little bro."

Lincoln knows that must be a gift from Luna. So he decides not to get too snoopy.

"Hey Luna, just need to get myself freshened up for later" said Lincoln.

"Well, I was gonna head to the backyard and help out, the room is all yours baby bro!" said Luna.

"Thanks sis" replied Lincoln. Luna leaves the room and Lincoln goes into his drawers and wears something a bit better than his orange polo.

Lincoln then comes out wearing an orange shirt with a red sleeveless jacket and blue jeans with some orange lining along with white shoes with red and blue laces.

Lincoln then heads to the bathroom to check on his hair and face.

After washing his face he heads downstairs to see the kitchen was now empty, outside in the front yard were some care and bikes. "Looks like the guests are here."

Lincoln heads through the backdoor and gets showered by confetti.

"Happy Birthday Lincoln!" they all cheer.

Lincoln chuckles. "I thought I said I didn't want a surprise party."

"We know bro, we just couldn't help ourselves" replied Luna as she starts to sing happy birthday with her axe alongside Sam and Chunk.

Lincoln sees a lot of people had come. His Girlfriend, his friends, Jordan's friends, Carol, Dana, Becky, Whitney, Chaz, Hugh, Sirena Dimartino, Pop-pop, Myrtle, Aunt Ruth, Haiku, Giggles, Margo, Principal Huggins, Mrs. Johnson, the McBride's, the Rosato's and Mr. Grouse.

Then they all hear a car honk and coming out of a truck and into the backyard was Ronnie Anne, Bobby and Sid Chang.

"Whoa! I didn't know you guys were gonna be here!" said Lincoln.

"Well, it is your birthday. We weren't gonna miss this" said Ronnie Anne.

"Happy Birthday little Loud" said Bobby.

"You're Tree House looks awesome! Oh and happy birthday dude!" said Sid.

Lincoln chuckles at their unexpected arrival.

They get on with some entertainment jokes from Luan and Giggles and a surprise comedic volunteer Maggie!

Lincoln was shocked at this. It's the girl he almost ruined at her birthday.

She was on stage as the silent sad clown but she did pull of some funny hijinks like making Luan trip and helping with her juggling act.

After the comedic act Lincoln goes to Luan. "Luan, why is she here?"

"Relax snowflake. I know who you are and even though I am a little upset at what you did to my party, I was impressed with the whole mime stick and Luan said that this was a way for me to apologize for being harsh on you. You didn't know what you were doing, I don't know what I'm doing when my mom wants to make me happy" replied Maggie.

"Gee thanks. I think" replied Lincoln nervously.

They then let Lincoln take a slice at the three layer chocolate and vanilla cake.

Lincoln was mostly impressed with some of the decor on the cake. Frosted logos of Warcraft symbols. His dad must've got some advice from Lucy and Luna.

Then they all hear the microphone turn on. They all see Lucy wearing her formal dress and clearing her throat.

"This is my gift to my brother. Poem to Lincoln."

From when you first stated, you're very first steps.

From your first laugh, to the promises that you always kept.

Every day you struggle to survive.

The chaotic life, in which you fight for strife.

Even at the downest of times.

You find a way to make it sound like happy chimes.

Many of us feel regret for not watching your back.

But you should always know, we would never leave you on the rack.

You look up to the eldest.

To keep an eye on the youngest.

You found love, lost it too many.

But found her for when you felt pity.

So here's to ten or more years, for the life you will continue.

For there is no other brother I would ever abandon, for he is one I would always look up to.

They all clapped at her poem. Lucy descends from the stage and sees the tears in Lincoln's eyes and they both hug each other. "Thank Lucy. Thank you!"

Lucy smiles. "Happy Birthday Lincoln."

They all then proceed to give Lincoln his presents.

Lori's girt to him is a new racing video game for ages 12 and up. "You are growing up, so I guess you can play this. Been holding onto it for ten months."

Leni handed him some new clothes to wear, some were orange polo's and jackets, but what surprised him were the logos on them. "I got the idea after seeing you're big win at that computer shop, so I looked up on the games you're playing."

Luan presented Lincoln with a novel on the secrets of space exploration. "This seemed more space suitable for your astronomical style! Hahaha! Get it!"

Lynn presented to him a poster of WWE superstar Roman Reigns. "I saw you watch some pro wrestling three weeks ago on the TV, I thought you might like this one."

Lola presented Lincoln with a brand new tablet. "I used some of the cash money I won from one of my pageants and some of the cash were from bets from my rivals."

Lana gave Lincoln a taxidermy head of the snake he killed, Pete the Anaconda. "I don't know if this was a good idea. I thought this would be like a victory prize for saving all of us and it's also to show how tough you really are big brother."

Lisa brought Lincoln a newly redesigned watch. "I took the privilege of purchasing a watch, then making some alterations. It can act as a stop watch, timer, has a calendar, GPS and can tell you any important events."

Lily gave Lincoln a hug, a kiss and a drawing of her as an eleven year old with her big brother. Everyone thought it was cute. Lincoln knew she was smarter than this and it must have come from her dreams.

Rita and Lynn Sr. presented Lincoln with a photo album of all of his birthdays, ever since the episode "the Whole Picture".

Jordan gave Lincoln a large box and it was kinda heavy. "Open this for tonight and thank me later." She then kisses Lincoln passionately.

Bobby got him a new bike. "I was thinking of giving you my hand-me-down, but then I won this trivia contest at the mall and got this bike as a prize."

Ronnie Anne's gift are Roller Skates that looked like a couple's thing. "The other half is for Jordan's Birthday."

Sid got Lincoln a book on eagle training and logical history. "There are some big competition involving eagle tricks and who knows, maybe you and Patriot could sign up for one."

Everyone else got him some cool new things, like clothes, comics, action figures (had to do a background check on Lincoln's new likings) and from Clyde an antique of Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack. Lincoln wasn't quite sure about this, but he accepted it.

And finally Luna approached Lincoln. "This for you baby bro." she hands him the small box.

Inside was a necklace made of silver, in the middle dangling from it is a guitar shaped locket.

Lincoln opens it and then he sheds some tears. On one side of the locket was a picture of Luna when she was very young and she was carrying a bay Lincoln. That was the day they first met.

On the other side of the locket are some words. "Luna loves you, always."

Lincoln looks to Luna and hugs her. "Thank you Luna! I love it! I love you sis!"

Luna sheds some tears of her won and hugs him back. "You're welcome baby bro, I love you too. Happy Birthday Lincoln!"

Lynn Sr then pulls out his camera and takes a picture of the beautiful scene, in which it was going into Lincoln's birthday album.

(End Flashback, present time.)

Lincoln looks at the locket again and sheds a few tears. "That was the best birthday I ever had and I'll always treasure that memory."

"Glad you loved that memory bro" replied Luna who is also there.

Lincoln then hugs her again and she hugs him back. "Luna loves you Lincoln, always."

"And I will always love you back" replied Lincoln.

Jordan is also in the tree house shedding some tears at the beautiful sight. They didn't even know she was there in the first place.

**Sorry I never made a chapter for his birthday. I was busy with another story at that time. hope you all liked this and as always, leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

**It's finally time my readers! Thank you for your patience my readers, I know some of you have been asking for a Jordan Birthday and here it is!**

(November 4, Loud House)

Lincoln grabs his guitar, checks on his hair in the mirror on his desk and checks his clothes. "Okay, I'm looking fine." He also grabs a blue bag.

Lincoln is wearing a white shirt with a light blue suit. Light blue pants along with black shoes and a dark blue bow with yellow cuffs on the suit's sleeves. He kept his hair the same.

Lincoln then sees Luna entering the room and looking for something. Then she grabs her keyboard. "Here she is." Luna also grabs her purple bag.

"Hey Lunes. Guess you're going to be the DJ for Jordan's Birthday" said Lincoln.

"Not just me Linc, Sam and Chunk are coming along as well. This is gonna be rad!" replied Luna. "But are you sure about bringing the others along?"

Lincoln knows that his other sisters wanna be part of her birthday as well and he knows how chaotic they can be, well some of them.

"It's okay Luna. Mom and Dad are gonna be part of the party as well. Same with Lori who's coming to supervise" replied Lincoln.

"Well, I hope you don't have to do all the look out. Jordan probably wants to spend a lot of time with you" said Luna.

"I know and I wanna spend some time with her as well. Now let's get going" said Lincoln.

Lincoln and Luna exit the room and head to Vanzilla. Inside they see their mom and dad with Lily, Leni, Luan and Lucy.

Then Lori along with Lynn Jr, Lola, Lana and Lisa come out of the house. "We're all ready" said the twins.

Then Lincoln uses his fingers to whistle towards the tree house. Coming out is his eagle Patriot who flies above them. He lands on Lincoln's eagle glove and Lincoln hands him a letter.

"Make sure Jordan gets this" said Lincoln. The eagle caws in response and takes off.

Lincoln then hops into vanzilla and they drive off towards Rosato Residence. "Hey Lincoln, what was in that note?" asked Lana.

"Sorry guys, but that's for Jordan to know only" replied Lincoln.

(Rosato Residence)

Jordan comes out of her house carrying some plates filled with cupcakes and donuts and places them on the large table. Then her dad and Uncle Peter come out as well with some trays of spaghetti.

"Thanks for coming uncle" said Jordan.

"Are you kiddin' me, I ain't missin' my little niece's birthday. Plus I got nothin' else to do back at my place" replied Peter.

Jordan was excited. It was her twelfth birthday party and it was also a pool party. A lot of guests were going to come.

Then Jordan sees a shadow on the ground circling her. She looks up to see Patriot. "Hey down here boy!" yelled Jordan.

The eagle flies down and lands on one of the pool chairs and hands her the letter. Jordan takes the letter and opens it.

_Beauteous of you, I dream every night._

_When danger comes around, for you I always fight._

_The way you smile in the darkest days it shines like light._

_Please be patient my princess for soon comes you're white knight._

Jordan blushes and awes at the sweet poem Lincoln made for her. "I hope this isn't the real gift he has for me."

Just then she hears a car arriving. She heads to the front yard. Though she was disappointed that it wasn't the louds. But at least it was her friends. Mollie, Joy, Kat, Sadie and Cookie. "Hey Jordan! Happy Birthday!" her friends greeted.

"Thanks girls, I can't believe I'm going to be twelve!" said Jordan with excitement.

"You seem rather excited for this year's birthday. Probably because your man is gonna be here" said Mollie.

Jordan blushes. "Yeah, though this isn't the first time he's been to my house or to my pool."

"Well we're gonna go and put these gifts away. Where do we put them?" asked Kat.

"Follow me girls, also Lincoln's eagle is here" replied Jordan.

"Wait what?" said Joy.

(A few minutes later)

Vanzilla arrives at the Rosato house. The Louds then spot a lot of cars there, mostly belonging to some of Jordan's friends from school.

Lincoln does see some bikes and recognizes them to be from his friends.

Luna spots Chunks van near the bikes as well. "Looks like our pals are here."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go and have some fun!" said Lola.

"Can't wait to hit the pool!" said Leni.

Then Lori notices something. "Is that Carol's car?"

"Looks like some friendly teens are here as well, gonna be one grown up of a party. Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan making them all groan.

"So glad you weren't the entertainment for this shindig" said Lynn Jr. then they spot a large blue pick-up truck, almost as big as Jordan's uncle's pick-up truck, but it had a brahma bull logo on the side.

When they head around the back they are shocked to see a lot of kids there. From Clyde, Penelope, Rusty, Liam, Tabby, Zach, Stella and Haiku?

Jordan's friends and some students from school are there. Then they gasp when they see Carol, Dana, Becky, Miguel, Fiona, Jackie, Mandee, Whitney and Teri.

Lynn Jr's mouth stays agape at what she was looking at. They all look to where she was staring and are shocked.

From their one week trip to Aloha Beach resort, it was the life guard. Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. Wearing a white short sleeve shirt with some brown pants and Nike sports shoes. Also Patriot is sitting on his shoulder.

"Looks like Jordan invited a lot of cool people" said Lana. "Some of these people aren't in that category" replied Lisa.

"Hey Luna! Over here!" called out Sam who was with chunk setting up the stage. Luna waves back then looks to Lincoln.

"Go find your lady bro" said Luna. "You got it sis" replied Lincoln. He heads into the crowd and greets some of them as he looks for Jordan.

"Well, since Lincoln is going to look for his girlfriend. Let's find a place to put all of the gifts for Jordan" said Rita.

"Allow me" said Hugh. They were all shocked that he was there and he wasn't alone, with him was Sirena Dimartino.

"If you follow us we will lead you to the present table" said Dimartino.

Many of them go "Buh …. Buh …. Buh" even Lynn Sr. Rita notices this and elbows his stomach.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lucy. "Well, Jordan is a friend of ours" replied Hugh. "And a student of mine" said Sirena.

"So we had to come" replied Both.

Lori felt like blushing madly. Hugh notices this. "Which is why she also invited them."

They turn around to see Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Sid Chang and Adelaide.

"Bobby Boo-Boo Bear?!" said Lori in shock. "Hey babe" replied Bobby, the two of them hug each other.

"Oh hey Miss Dimartino and Hugh, glad you're both a couple otherwise I'd go bonkers right now" said Bobby.

"It's good to see you as well Roberto" said Dimartino. "Good day mate" said Hugh.

Meanwhile Lincoln goes through the crowd and then spots his friends. "Hey Lincoln!" said Stella.

"What's up man?" said Rusty. "Hi Lincoln" said Clyde and Penelope. "Rad party right?" said Zach. "Sure seems pretty intense" said Liam. "This is just so cool" said Tabby. "Hello Lincoln Loud" said Haiku.

"Hey guys, glad you all made it and why are you here Haiku?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, ever since the little Lazer maze challenge we had and since I was part of the tree house I am a friend of Jordan's" said Haiku.

"Guess that makes sense. Has anyone seen Jordan?" asked Lincoln.

"She's inside dudes. Getting herself ready for the party" replied Stella.

"Also have you seen the Rock? He's actually here!" said Tabby.

"I know I can't believe it either and Patriot is hanging out with him" replied Lincoln.

Lincoln then heads off to the house, but then he gets hugged by Dana. "Hey there Lincoln!"

She then puts him down. "Hey there Dana" replied Lincoln. He is then greeted by the other teens.

"This has got to be the best twelve year old birthday party I've ever been to. They have a sandwich station here!" said Becky.

"And Luna and Sam are gonna be the ones on music" said Carol.

"I know. Also did you invite the Rock here?" asked Lincoln.

"Actually he asked me about you and Jordan. He couldn't come to your birthday because he was busy with something. But he had free time to come here" replied Dana.

"Wow! So does that mean he's a friend as well?" asked Lincoln.

"You can say that" replied Whitney.

"So you going to see your Lady friend?" asked Miguel.

"That I am, though I am shocked that Jordan invited you guys" replied Lincoln.

"Well we have been friendly to each other for the past summer" replied Fiona.

"Now go and check on your girl dude" said Teri.

Lincoln smiles and heads inside the kitchen. He spots Jesse Rosato and Peter Icing the large chocolate and vanilla cake.

"Oh hey there Lincoln" greeted Jesse. "Howdy there kiddo" said Peter.

Hey Mrs. Rosato and peter. The cake looks awesome!" said Lincoln.

The cake was three tiers and each one was chocolate and vanilla with some fudge inside and chocolate icing around it.

"Why thank you young man, I did my all for this cake" replied Jesse. "Actually I helped out as well. I myself am a good cook" said Peter.

Then Rick Rosato comes out and straightens his jacket. "Let me finish the icing dear, you go upstairs and get ready."

"Thank you dear" replied Jesse. She hands him the cake icing and heads upstairs.

Rick then notices Lincoln. "Jordan's upstairs in her room getting ready."

"Thank you sir and nice suit by the way" replied Lincoln as he heads upstairs.

"He is so dang nice" said Rick. "Please, I don't wanna hear anymore I'm-gonna-let-this-kid-marry-Jordan words right now. It just makes things very awkward" replied Peter.

Upstairs Lincoln waits outside of Jordan's room, he then sees her dog Ajax who runs towards him and licks his hand. "Hey there buddy. I'm surprised you didn't go downstairs to get some attention from everyone else" said Lincoln.

Just then the door opens and coming out was Jordan. A yellow and blue long sleeve blouse, light blue skirt that reaches her knees, brown shoes with knee high socks, two blue bows on her hair, white pearl earrings and her signature braided ponytail, but now with some blue bows on it.

Lincoln just looks at her in awe. "Buh …. Buh …. Buh …… Buh"

Jordan giggles and hugs him, then she kisses him on the lips. "Glad you made it my shining white knight."

Lincoln smiles and kisses her. "I couldn't just let my princess get locked up in her tower."

The two twelve year olds chuckle a bit. "So you ready to head out there?" asked Lincoln.

"As long as you're with me, yes" replied Jordan.

The two of them come down the stairs and head out of the kitchen but not without getting some attention from Jordan's dad and uncle.

"It's like an early prom thing" said Rick. "And you're making things awkward now" replied Peter.

The two of them open the door and all of the guests cheer for the arrival of the Birthday girl with her escort.

Many of them greet her a happy birthday. Then she grabs a mega phone and Lincoln helps her onto the beach chair. "How are all my party peeps tonight?!"

Everyone cheers in response. "Now that's what I like to hear! Luna, Sam let's get this party up to Eleven!"

"You got it dude!" replied Luna and Sam as they turn on the turn table and play the song Party Rock.

Lori and Leni head to the changing rooms that were placed there and change into their swimwear and join they're friends in the pool. Bobby blushes and changes as well.

Many of the kids go on the high dive for some cannonball. As much as Mollie would love to challenge Lincoln, she knows he would rather spend some time with Jordan.

But her cannonball was beaten when someone hops onto the diving board performing some Samoa words. Then he rips his shirt off and frog splashes into the water making an even bigger cannonball than Mollie. The man surfaces from the water as The Rock. "Oh yeah!" along with his signature smolder.

Lincoln and Jordan do some freestyle dancing together with Liam and Tabby.

Lynn Jr gets in the water and does some chicken fights with Stella.

Lola and Lana enjoy making some sandwiches. Luan and Giggles share some new jokes. Lucy interacts with Haiku. Rita and Lynn Sr had to keep an eye on Lisa and Lily.

Then the kitchen back door opens and reveals Peter and Rick carrying out the cake, one problem. It seems they didn't measure the width with the door.

"Okay look what I'm doing" said Peter.

"Yes, I see what you're doing" said Rick.

"Just move it a little bit on the side, but not too much" said Peter.

"I am, what do you think I've been doing?" said Rick.

It actually looks like two guys trying to move a couch.

Then the Rock comes out of the water and approaches them. "Have you two tried using the front door instead?"

The two men look at each other with disbelief. "Okay back it up" said Peter. "On it, to the front door!" said Rick.

Later the two of them arrive and carry the cake to the large table.

Lincoln and Jordan finish dancing. "Woo! That was some groove you got there" said Jordan.

"I'm burnt out, I gotta save some of this energy for your present later" replied Lincoln. "You want something to drink?"

"Yes please" replied Jordan.

"Wait here, I'll be right back" replied Lincoln as he heads to the cooler for some sodas.

Jordan looks around and sees everyone having a good time. All of her friends and Lincoln's friends are getting along well. Carol, Leni, Jackie and Mandee are taking selfies with they're friends.

Lisa did plan on something special, she brought he remote control drone with a camera on it to video cord everyone in the party. It's camera is connected to a large screen she brought so everyone can see what the party looks like from above.

Jordan's mom comes out in a yellow knee long dress with a bowl of fries and popcorn. "Enjoying the party sweetie?"

"Sure am" replied Jordan as she helps her mom.

Just then Lynn Jr. gets out of the pool with some adrenaline in her veins. She sees the sandwich station and runs towards it, but she didn't know she just knocked peter off his feet. "Move it old man!"

Peter starts to lose his footing and slips near the side of the pool. Rick also loses his balance and the cake lands nicely on the table. Peter surfaces from the water and they both sigh in relief.

"For a minute there, I thought something bad was gonna happen" said Peter.

Lynn Jr finishes making her spicy meatball sandwich and makes another one. After eating three of them she gets into the game, makes a war cry and she accidently slams her fist onto the other table too hard!

Which causes the cake to catapult into the air. Lincoln finally finds two sodas he and Jordan would like. He the makes his way to Jordan and then spots the cake coming at her in slow motion.

Lisa also sees this and uses her drone to stop the cake. Luna and Sam gasp in shock at the incoming cake.

Lynn Sr and Rita drop their donuts when they see the cake, Lily grabs the two donuts and eats them.

Lori, Leni and they're friends see on their selfie phones what was about to happen behind them.

Lana, Lola and Luan stop eating cupcakes and gasp at the situation that is about to happen.

Lucy and Haiku come out of the shadows and watch as the cake is flying.

Ronnie Anne and Sid stop dancing and gasp as well, though Sid slips and falls onto Ronnie Anne.

Rick is helping Peter out of the pool, but then they see the cake flies, Rick let's go of Peter and lets him fall back into the pool.

The Rock removes his shades and runs forward with Patriot.

Everyone watches as if all time has been slowed down. Lincoln cries out to Jordan. "Jordan! Look out!"

Jordan and her mom look up and see the cake was inches from them now. Jesse is about to pull her daughter away, but it was too late!

All of the party goes gasp and Lincoln slowly approaches the cake covered birthday girl.

Lynn sees everyone's gasping faces. "What?" she then turns around to see Jordan covered in cake. "Whoa! What happened to you?"

Lincoln, Rick and Jesse approach the shaking Jordan. "Sweetie, are you okay?" asked Rick.

Lincoln tries to hug Jordan, but she runs back inside with tears. Jordan's friends follow her and so do her parents. Lincoln is stunned at first, but then he shakes it off and runs after her.

Everyone was confused as to what just happened.

The rock then gets up on stage. "Did anyone see what happened?" he uses the megaphone.

None of them answer, no one saw how it all happened. Just then Lisa comes up on stage with her TV screen. "I recorded everything via my surveillance drone."

They then gasp at what they saw. Lynn Jr was the one who caused it. They all look towards her. Lynn chuckles nervously. "Umm, it was an accident?"

Meanwhile all of Jordan's friends and her parents are knocking on her bedroom door.

"Jordan, honey!" said Rick.

"Are you okay sweetie?" asked Jesse.

"Come on girl, let us in" said Mollie.

"We wanna help you Jordan" said Kat.

"It wasn't that bad" said Sadie.

"Let us in Jordan" said Cookie.

"We can make you look pretty again" said Joy.

Then Lincoln arrives. They all see him and back away.

Lincoln approaches the door. "I'm pretty sure it's locked" said Cookie.

Lincoln turns the knob and it opens. He looks to them with confusion.

"Huh, I thought it was locked" said Joy.

Lincoln then opens the door and heads inside. Lincoln closes the door behind him and locks it.

He looks around and doesn't see Jordan anywhere. But he notices the light to her bathroom was on, Lincoln knocked lightly. But he gets no response.

Lincoln puts his ear to the door and he hears some light sobs. Lincoln didn't like to hear her cry, especially on her birthday.

Lincoln knocks again and this time he speaks. "Jordan, it's me. Can you let me in?"

He still gets no response. Lincoln sighs. "If you wanna talk, I'm still gonna be here. I am not leaving you like this darling."

Then the door opens and coming out was Jordan. She looked like some of the cake was washed off, well not properly but she tried. Her face is stained from her makeup and her eyes were watery and sad.

Lincoln approaches her and hugs her. Jordan returns the hug and cries on his shoulder.

"There, there my love. It's gonna be alright, you're white knight is here" replied Lincoln as he comforts the crying birthday princess. They both stay like this, completely ignoring the yelling coming from outside of the window.

Soon the break their hug, Lincoln escorts her to the bathroom where he cleans up her makeup and some of the cake stains. He proceeds to help her out of her blouse. Astonishingly, underneath she was wearing her signature yellow shirt and blue skirt. Looks like she came a bit prepared.

Lincoln then helps her remove the cake from her hair and undo her braided ponytail. After removing a lot of cake, Lincoln braids her hair back into her ponytail.

Then looks her in the eyes. She still looked sad. Lincoln places a kiss on her nose, the moment was just too emotional for her so she kisses him on the lips. The two stay like that for a while, then they break the kiss and look into each other lovingly.

Lincoln then gets an idea. "I think it's time to give you your birthday gift."

Lincoln then leads her out of her room. They spot her friends and parents, they stay silent and follow the duo back to the party.

When they arrive outside they spot Ronnie Anne, Sid, Luna, Leni and Lucy being held back by Bobby, the Rock, Sam, Lori and Luan. Rusty and Stella had to restrain Liam and Tabby. Haiku pulls out a book on curses and starts reading it onto Lynn Jr.

Lynn Sr is on his phone calling someone, but Rita has no idea who he was calling.

On the other side was a badly beaten up Lynn Jr who was trying to move away from the angry group with fear. Many of the other party goers were upset, but they were soon filled with shock seeing the others lash out at the jock.

Then Lincoln coughs to get their attention. They all look to see Lincoln and a freshly cleaned up Jordan. Luna and the others approach her, but Lincoln holds them back as to not overwhelm her.

Lincoln then whispers into his sister's ear. "It's time Luna."

Luna smiles and understands. She grabs Sam and they head up to stage.

Lincoln let's Jordan sit on a chair alongside her friends and Leni and Lucy.

"I'll be right up on stage darling. I'm not going anywhere" said Lincoln.

Jordan nods as he heads to the stage. A stool is set for him and he sits on it with his acoustic guitar ready. Lincoln sighs. "This song is for the one girl who will always be the one for my eyes, no other girl can pull me away from you my love."

Lincoln strums his guitar with Luna and Sam on the other instruments.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

_And darling I will be loving you till we're 70_

_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how, people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

_So Honey, now,_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are_

_When my hair's all gone and my memories fade_

_And the crowds don't remember my name_

_When my hands don't play strings the same way, mm_

_I know you will still love me the same_

_'Cause, honey, your soul can never go old, it's evergreen_

_Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

_I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

_That, baby now,_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That Maybe we found love right where we are, oh_

_(Lincoln Guitar Solo)_

_Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la la-la la-la_

_So Baby now,_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Oh Darling, place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh maybe we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are._

The spotlight fades and Lincoln steps off the stage and approaches Jordan who is now in tears, but these were tears of loving joy.

Luna and Sam thought it was touching. And so did everyone else who is now in tears, some of the girls were shocked at how amazing Lincoln was at singing.

Jordan gets off her seat and runs towards Lincoln into a loving embrace. Lincoln returns the hug and whispers. "Happy Birthday my love."

Then Jordan looks at Lincoln and blushes, the two then kiss passionately.

Everyone around them starts to applaud them, mostly Lincoln.

"I had that all on my phone" said Leni with tears. "Same here" replied the other teens.

Luna and Sam clap as well, Sam also kisses Luna's cheek making her blush.

"You're a pretty cool big sis and teacher to him" said Sam. Luna looks to her brother as he shares his romantic moment. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Lynn Sr and Rita watch with joy at how passionate their son was, while holding Lynn Jr by her left arm who is looking down with sadness, shame and regret, oh and also guilt. She was definitely in trouble.

The Rock just nods with a stern look saying. "That kid is gonna be the one worth living for her. Maybe I can train him to be stronger." Patriot caws in response.

Ronnie Anne wipes a tear from the touching sight. "I didn't know Lincoln was such a good singer" said Sid.

"Me neither dude" replied Ronnie Anne. "You go little loud" said Bobby.

Then a large truck arrives and Lynn Sr's friend Kotaro comes out with a triple layer chocolate, Vanilla and fudge ice cream cake.

Peter helps Lynn Sr bring the cake to the party, but everyone was too busy clapping for the birthday girl and her lover.

Rick and Jesse hold onto each other with proud looks, they're daughter was growing up and no matter what was going to happen, Lincoln was gonna be there to support her. Now they were wondering about Jordan's sixteenth birthday.

As for Lincoln and Jordan, no one else mattered but the moment they were in. All they needed and wanted was each other. For as long as they live.

**And a happy birthday to Jordan Rosato (Girl Jordan) I felt toughed making this chapter and I cried making some of the touching parts, this truly is one of my finest chapters!**

**The song is "Thinking out Loud" by Ed Sheeran.**

**I hope you all loved this chapter, leave a review and tell me what you all think. There will be more chapters on the way, but if you have some ideas. Just PM me**.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

**This chapter was from the idea from Vasmasdos. Enjoy!**

(Rosato Residence)

Now normally we would focus on the louds on most chapters, but right now this seems to be an even greater problem.

Lincoln is already inbound to the house at full speed inside of Vanzilla, with Lori at the wheel.

"Lincoln, I know you're upset and all, but you have to calm down. We're almost there" said Lori as she tries to reassure her little brother.

"Oh sure. When I calm you down to meet up with Bobby I get yelled at. So I don't get to yell at you?!" yelled Lincoln. Lori is kinda shocked to hear this from him.

Lincoln realized what he just did and finally alms down. "Sorry sis. I'm just worried about Jordan, I need to know if what Mollie and Sadie said was true."

Lori smiles. "It's okay bro. I totally deserve getting yelled at by you. I really was a mess when bobby said he moved away, also is the medical bag and all of those other bags necessary?"

Lincoln looks towards all of the bags he packed, they were a lot. "Yes, yes they are." Replied Lincoln to Lori.

Soon they finally make it to the Rosato house. Lincoln immediately gets out of vanzilla with a first aid kit with him just as Lori turns off vanzilla.

Lori just watches as Lincoln heads towards the house door and rings the doorbell. "Wow! He really is worried about his special lady."

Rick Rosato opens the door and sees Lincoln. "Oh hey there kiddo, Jordan's upstairs in her room and she is not looking so well."

"So what Mollie and Sadie said was right, I'm gonna go and see her" said Lincoln. but first he puts on a safety mask for his mouth and heads upstairs.

"Wow! He's starting to act a little too responsible to my little girl" said Rick.

Then he sees Lori bringing out all of the bags from behind vanzilla, so Rick goes to assists her.

Lincoln passes by Jesse Rosato who was headed down the stairs. "Hi Mrs. Rosato, I'm gonna go and see Jordan."

Jesse was shocked at how fast he just spoke as he passed by her. "Well, I should probably make Jordan some more chicken noodle soup."

Lincoln spots a worried Ajax near Jordan's door. "It's okay buddy, I'll make sure she gets well."

Lincoln opens the door and sees his princess on the bed. Her face almost green, her eyes droopy with some gray bags underneath, she's still in her yellow pajamas and lots of tissues in a trash bin next to her bed.

That's right people, Jordan Rosato is sick!

Jordan turns to the left and smiles to see Lincoln. "Hey there handsome, what brings you around these parts?"

Lincoln approaches her and pulls out a thermometer. But Jordan stops him. "No need Lincoln, mom said I got the flu, nothing all harmful." Jordan coughs.

Lincoln hands her a tissue. "So, what Mollie and Sadie said was true, you really are sick."

Jordan blows her nose and tosses the disgusting tissue into the trash bin. "Yup and it sucks big time! Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I had a major head ache when this whole thing started, I guess my mom and dad forgot to tell you."

Lincoln sits on a chair next to her bed. "It's okay Jordan. I'm here and I'll make sure you feel like your old cheerful and beautiful self again. There's no way I'm leaving my queen behind."

Jordan giggles and coughs. "Queen? I thought I was your princess?"

Lincoln chuckles. "Before your birthday you were my princess. But now that your twelve your my queen."

"So, should I call you my king? And is this because we both rule the gym at dodge ball?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln hands her another tissue. "You can say that."

Then Jordan's parents and Lori come in.

"Okay, all of your stuff are in the guest room. You're all moved in" replied Rick.

"Wait what?" asked Jordan. "Lincoln, what's going on?"

"Well, when I heard the rumor that you were sick I asked mom and dad if I could stay at your place, I also asked your parents too" replied Lincoln.

"We already heard from his parents and sisters about how caring he can be when someone is sick, mostly for his younger sisters. So we can trust him to help with you. I still have to go to work" replied Rick.

"And I still have to meet up with my cooking class this week, so Lincoln will be here to watch over you and make sure you get better" replied Jesse.

"Aww, that's so sweet of all of you. But what about school?" said Jordan as she coughs.

Jordan is about to sneeze, Lincoln grabs a tissue and she blows onto it. Lincoln then tosses the tissue into the trash bin.

"No need to worry Jordan. Our friends are gonna bring the school work to us" said Lincoln.

Jordan felt touched Lincoln was gonna go through all of this just to make sure she was doing fine.

"Well, I should head back home now. Take care Lincoln, also If you get sick. We'll try and tone our meddling down. Well Luna will probably be the one to baby you 24/7" said Lori.

Lincoln chuckles. "Okay, tell the girls I'm doing fine."

Lori then leaves the house and hops into vanzilla and drives off.

Jesse places the chicken soup onto the table, Rick heads to his car and goes off to work and Lincoln goes to unpack his things into the guest room as well as get the med kits ready.

Later Lincoln returns back to see Jordan looking out the window looking sad.

Lincoln sits on her bed, getting her attention. "You feeling okay my love?"

"Lincoln, you really don't need to do this. I don't want you getting sick" said Jordan with a sad tone as she coughs.

Lincoln then hands her another tissue to blow on. "I know, but I want to do this, I don't want you to be all miserable and lonely in here. I swear that I will do whatever I can to make sure you regain full health."

Jordan felt like crying but then she starts to yawn. "You should get some sleep my love" said Lincoln.

"You are just too much right now, but just know this. If you get sick, then Nurse Jordan will be there for you" said Jordan as she now falls asleep.

Lincoln removes his mask and kisses her forehead. "Let doctor Lincoln take care of you now."

For the past three days Lincoln has been tending to Jordan with her current state. When Jesse wasn't around, Lincoln would make some chicken noodle soup, luckily he knew how to improve it to be healthier.

At night Lincoln sets an alarm for twelve midnight to go to check on Jordan and see if she's breathing comfortably and taking her temperature.

When the parents weren't around, Lincoln would go to her room and keep her company, from reading comics, telling her whats been happening while she was sick and singing some soothing tunes, courtesy of his sister Luna Loud.

Jordan felt truly cared for, to her it was almost like she was a sick wife and he was the determined and caring husband. But she had to hide those thoughts deep inside her sick brain.

"So, Clyde is now the junior administrator of the school?" asked Jordan.

"He is, I got a call from Zach saying that Clyde started to overreact about the truth about his perfect attendance record and he was dragged into multiple situations he did not want to be" replied Lincoln.

"Well, I hope he doesn't let this new thing get to his head. He still wants to regain the best friend thing from you, remember the Ace Savvy convention?" said Jordan.

"Yeah, aka my last Ace Savvy Convention" replied Lincoln. "I am looking forward to next year's Comic-con. It sounds way better than Ace Savvy."

"That's true" replied Jordan. Then she suddenly gets worried.

"You think if you get sick, your other sisters will get sick?" asked Jordan.

"Truth be told, we've already been through a flu outbreak, the whole family was infected. But we all recovered, you can say it was kinda like a zombie apocalypse" replied Lincoln.

"Wow, must've been terrible" replied Jordan. "It was" said Lincoln.

Soon Lincoln pulls out his guitar and strums a soothing lullaby to Jordan and soon she was fast asleep. Lincoln was also feeling sleepy and decided to sleep next to her, the two of them smiled as they hugged each other in their slumber.

The parents come in to see what was happening. The two of them smiled at the cute sight. Rick gets his cellphone and takes a picture.

The two parents then retreat back to their rooms for some sleep

(The next morning)

Lincoln awakens and looks around. He then see Jordan sleeping on his chest with the blanket around them, then Lincoln noticed something about her.

Her skin was back to her normal color, she had no bags under her eyes and throughout the night, he didn't hear any coughing.

Suddenly Jordan's eyes flutter open and she looks to see Lincoln already awake and smiles. "Good morning handsome."

"Morning to you too beautiful" replied Lincoln.

The two of them get up, Jordan then sniffs the air. "Hey I can smell properly again and I don't have a stuffy throat or nostrils!"

Jordan grabs a mirror and sees her face. "I guess I'm all better now."

Lincoln was happy. "My beautiful lady is back in action."

Jordan giggles and kisses him. "All thanks to you. Thank you Lincoln."

"It was all worth it, for you" replied Lincoln.

Then Lincoln sniffs and sneezes. "Oh no!"

Jordan puts on a mask and boops his nose. "Looks like Nurse Jordan has some work to do!"

**I would like to thank Vasmasdos for this idea. hope you all loved this, please review.**


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

(Loud House)

Lincoln is on his bed, with the blankets over him and a trash can filled with tissues.

"Well, this bites it. Hard!" said Lincoln.

The door opens and coming in was his roomie/sister Luna with a medical mask on her mouth, following behind her is Leni with a bowl of chicken noodle soup and some orange juice.

"Hey bro, you look like you've seen better days" said Luna.

"Yeah, like better days in the mall, like a sale!" said Leni.

"Hey guys. I guess this is what I get for getting sick again" replied Lincoln as he coughs.

Luna and Leni sit on the nearby bean bag chairs and hands him the bowl of soup and place the orange juice on the table.

"Don't worry bro, you've got your big sisters here to help you" said Luna.

"We talked to mom and dad and they said that the younger sisters aren't allowed to see you until you're cured" said Leni.

Lori then came in with a large overnight bag. "And Lisa is already in her bubble, same with Lola and Lana. Lucy said she was gonna avoid the vents near this room."

"As long as their safe and this doesn't become another zombie apocalypse again. By the way, whats with the overnight bag?" asked Lincoln.

"It's for the special guest" replied Lori.

Then coming into the room was none other than his girlfriend Jordan. But Lincoln blushes at what she's wearing. A nurse outfit, underneath she is wearing a yellow shirt and white shorts and she is also wearing a medical mask. "Hello handsome patient."

"Buh ….. Buh …… Buh" Lincoln then faints.

They all gasp at this. "Wow! And I thought he had it bad for Dimartino" said Luna.

Lincoln soon regains consciousness and sees Jordan sitting next to his bed with the bowl of chicken soup.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up" said Jordan.

"Wait a minute! You're really here?!" said Lincoln. He then grabs a tissue and blows on it.

"Sure am, like I said when you took care of me. I would return the favor, so rest up Doctor Lincoln and let Nurse Jordan take care of you" replied Jordan.

Lincoln had no clue what else to say. Either this was s dream or he died and went to beautiful heaven.

Jordan then hands him the bowl of chicken noodle soup and the orange juice.

"By the way, what about our friends? And school?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh, I already informed all of them and soon they will bring our school work here" replied Jordan. "Liam was kinda shocked that you were the one who was sick after me. Same goes with Tabby."

Lincoln soon finishes his noodle soup and orange juice, Jordan takes the dishes away and places them into the kitchen sink to wash for later.

She returns upstairs and sees Lincoln headed to the bathroom, but he's still a bit exhausted so she helps him there. But she does not go in, just stands outside.

Later she helps him back to the room and onto his bed. Lincoln did notice something odd when he left the room earlier.

"Hey Jordan. Where are the others?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh, well your dad finally had enough money saved up to open his own restaurant and he already found a place for it. They're all doing renovations as we speak" replied Jordan.

Lincoln felt sad to hear this. "Sure wish I could help out."

Jordan then rubs his forehead. "Hey, they have it covered. Luna said that you should rest up, maybe once you're cured you can be able to see the place."

Jordan then grabs a glass of water and a pill and hands it to him. "Take your medicine and get some sleep. Can't have that handsome face get all sick."

Lincoln smiles and does what he's told, Jordan uses his acoustic guitar and starts strumming a soothing tune that helps him fall asleep. 'Huh, Luna was right about this tune making him sleepy.'

(Hours later)

Lincoln opens his eyes to look at the time. It was past seven o'clock and night has already fallen. He then sees the bedroom door open with Jordan with some chicken soup.

"Oh good, you're awake. You're parents called and said that they will be home late, they just need to do some finishing touches on the restaurant. Their almost done, just need to paint tomorrow" said Jordan.

"Well, that's how fast it can get when we all work together, sure wish I could've joined them" said Lincoln with a saddened tone.

"Hey now, no need for that. They don't want you hurting yourself handsome. Now eat your dinner and take your medicine then get some sleep" replied Jordan.

"As you wish Nurse Jordan" replied Lincoln teasingly.

After dinner and his medicine, Lincoln then sees Jordan come back in wearing her yellow pajamas and has a sleeping bag.

"Wait, so you're going to sleep in here?" asked Lincoln with a yawn.

"Of course silly. I am the nurse and you are my patient and I am not leaving your side till you are well again" said Jordan.

Lincoln smiles, then his eyes feel heavy and he falls asleep immediately onto his pillow. Jordan smiles at the way he just fell asleep instantly. "Sleep tight my handsome knight."

She turns off all the lights in the house, locks the doors and gets into her sleeping bag and falls asleep.

Later Vanzilla arrives, all of the loud kids head upstairs exhausted and ready for some sleep.

"I wonder how Lincoln and Jordan are doing" said Lori.

The older sisters look into Luna's room and see Lincoln asleep on the bed and Jordan also asleep in her sleeping bag.

"Aww, Looks like she really did try to nurse him back to health" said Leni.

"Well, we should all catch some Z's now, gotta finish up with dad's restaurant tomorrow" said Luna.

"Shame that Lincoln can't help out. He would've wanted to be part of the whole renovation" said Lynn Jr.

"Yeah, but we can't risk him getting hurt or having all of us sick as well" said Lori.

"Yeah, otherwise it's snot going to be a gland opening for all of us. Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan. All of them groaned in response.

Luna heads into her room and changes into her sleep wear. She then heads to the bathroom then comes back into the room.

Luna goes to Jordan and places a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep tight little J, you really are the one girl for my baby bro."

Luna then heads to her top bunk and falls asleep.

(The following day)

Lincoln's flu is dying down a bit. The boy is now sitting upright on the bed reading a comic book of Iron Man.

Jordan comes in with two sandwiches, orange juice and a soda for them to enjoy. "You're looking a bit better."

"Yeah, I guess being treated by the most beautiful nurse is helping" replied Lincoln.

Jordan blushes. "Oh stop it, but seriously what else do you have to say about me?"

Lincoln smirks and eats his sandwich, then the door is opened by Luna who looked upset.

"Hey sis. What's going on?" asked Lincoln.

"Sorry bro, it's just none of us agree with each other's plans on how to advertise pops restaurant to the people" said Luna.

"But I thought dad made some fliers" said Lincoln.

"He did, but there was a typo. Instead of "Grand" it was "Gland". All of us are trying to find a way to make his restaurant dream realized, if only we all agreed" said Luna.

"Well, what are the others ideas?" asked Jordan.

"Well, Lori said that we should add a photo booth, Leni suggested Bingo and the winner gets free appetizers, Luan said that we should perform a birthday song for whoever birthday it is and they get a free dessert, Lynn's is a promotional chicken wing eating contest, I have no clue what Lucy is up to, Lana wants to make it a place for animals to feel welcome, Lola said tea parties, Lisa's is bottomless fries and Lily just made a cute drawing. Oh and Patriot is on the restaurant roof making sure there aren't any pests coming."

Lincoln and Jordan were shocked at all of the crazy ideas they all had.

"And yours?" asked Lincoln.

"Well my idea was that I perform some music to each table to lighten the mood" said Luna.

Lincoln and Jordan had no idea what the heck was happening.

"Hey Luna, how about instead of scaring people with whatever song you have in mind. You set up a small stage near the kitchen doors and sing a nice tune that everyone will love, to lighten the mood" said Jordan.

"That actually sounds like a good idea, though what was dad's original motto?" asked Lincoln.

"Great food at a great price. Why?" said Luna.

Then Lincoln put all of the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Luna, as much as I think your idea is great and all. But the others will probably do their own thing and go all at once, the restaurant will be in chaos and chances a lot of people will leave" replied Lincoln.

Luna then realizes he was right, plus she can't just go to the restaurant every day to sing, she still had school.

"I guess your right baby bro, still I should do some good tunes to help out if the peeps get restless" said Luna. "But I don't know how to deal with the others if things go out of hand."

Then Jordan remembered something, she knows her dad has a very powerful and intense friend who just arrived to America for a visit and he might go to a restaurant for lunch with her dad, she then gets an idea.

"Let me take care of that, just get to the restaurant and tell us what's happening" said Jordan.

Luna was confused at first, but she had to trust Jordan. The girl had a plan.

"Okay little J" replied Luna. She grabs her acoustic instead of her Axe and heads out of the room and house.

"So, what's the big plan beautiful?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh you'll see" replied Jordan. She then pulls out her phone and makes a call to her dad. "Hey dad, Lynn Sr has this new restaurant he opened and I know you're meeting with one of your old friends, I was wondering if you two could head there for lunch."

"Hmm, this sounds like the louds are gonna mess up again, okay sweetie. I wanna see what my friend thinks of the place. Worst case scenario, Lynn Sr is probably gonna cry in the end" replied Rick.

Jordan then turns off her phone and heads out of the room. "Umm Jordan?" said Lincoln.

Jordan heads into the room of Lisa and Lily and spots one of Lisa's camera drones and a tablet. She brings both of them to Lincoln's room.

"Umm, what are you doing?" asked Lincoln.

Jordan turns on the drone and it flies out the window. Jordan sits next to Lincoln with the tablet in hand, both kids watch what the drone is seeing.

They soon spot the restaurant and Luna going inside. The drone follows her and which she notices.

"Huh, so this what you and Lincoln are doing. Okay just make sure Lisa doesn't see her own stuff in here" Luna says to the drone.

"So, we're going to watch what happens?" asked Lincoln. "Yup" replied Jordan.

Soon they see the whole thing turn into chaos.

Teens are there but there but they're not even ordering anything their just there for the photo booth, Leni is doing the bingo thing, Luan with two of Lynn's employees are doing a birthday song, They spot some animals roaming around and some from Liam's, Lynn Jr brought all of her friends from baseball and are waiting on the chicken wings contest, Lisa has a wheelbarrow of fries, Lola is making demands about the tea party and Lily is just asleep in a nearby crib in the kitchen.

Rita is outside helping park people's cars and a bus. But what was sadder to look at was Lynn Sr, he had no idea why there were so many Promos!

"Oh jeez, dad looks stressed out" said Lincoln. "I hope my dad shows up, it's turning into world war Loud in there!" said Jordan.

They spot Luna with her small stage looking around the place, she tries her best to calm everyone down with some music.

But then two people step into the restaurant. One was Jordan's dad. "What. Is. Happening?"

The other one is wearing a dark blue suit with a light blue shirt inside and he's speaking in British, he looks around and sees all the chaos in the restaurant. And this man looks pissed!

Lincoln looks in shock at who the friend was. "I-I-Is that."

"Gordon Ramsey" replied Jordan with a smile.

"Hey!" yelled Gordon. They all stop and Lynn Sr looks out the door and gasps. So does everyone else.

"What the Bloody Hell is going on in here?!" yelled Ramsey.

The Loud kids had no idea what to do or say.

"What the hell is all of this huh?!" yelled Gordon. Luna stands up and approaches the Chef from Hell's kitchen.

"Sir let me explain" said Luna. "Talk!" said Gordon. Soon after one long Promo chaos explanation.

Gordon looks at everyone in anger. "So, the rumors I heard from the Rosato's are true. The louds once again make things from worse to shit fucking crazy!"

Many of the adults had to cover their kid's ears. The loud sisters were shocked, Leni felt scared.

"No one can make bottomless fries! It's not possible! It's too much work!" Lisa looks away with some tears.

"Why are there Tea Parties here?! Is this bloody England?! Is the queen coming?!" Lola hid behind one of the chairs.

"Bingo in a restaurant?! What is this a retirement home?!" Leni looks down with sadness and guilt.

The elderly had no idea what to say, this man was as powerful as a god.

"Why is there a photo booth here?! This isn't a fucking mall! This isn't a fucking teenage hang out! This isn't a fucking college dorm room drug party!" Lori gasps at what he just said about her idea.

"Birthday songs?! Free Dessert?! Are you running a restaurant or Fazbear Pizzeria?! Is there an animatronic going to kill us or is your daughter's puns going to do that?!" Luan drops the plate of the dessert with a shocked look.

Then a pig sniffs Ramsey leg. Gordon moves it away. "Animals?! Really?! Go and open a restaurant in a farm and serve a plate of horse shit!" Lana also hid next to Lola.

Seeing how this was not going well, Liam decides to make his leave with his animals.

Gordon then looks to the farm boy. "If I ever see any of those animals here again, I'll be ready to serve all of them on the next master chef!"

They all gasp including Lana. One of those animals was her pig. Liam is speechless and runs for it with his animals.

"And why is there a stupid chicken wing eating contest here?! Go do it in a bloody bar! Or a stupid food contest!" Lynn Jr felt as if her ego was being stomped on by this bigger and more superior man.

Then he looks around. "Where is the Chef?!"

Lynn Sr comes out shaking scared. "Umm, here sir."

Gordon looks to see only Lynn Sr, Kotaro and Grant. "Is this all the staff you can get?! You didn't think about looking for any other people looking for a job online?!"

"Well, there were these two people. One was this crazy acting lady and the other was just a lazy teenager" replied Lynn Sr.

"And yet you let lazy teenagers go into this restaurant and make it look like the next dorm room" said Gordon.

Lynn Sr had no idea what else to say.

"You're the man who runs this place! Put your foot down god damn it! Stand up against your own daughters! Why isn't there any discipline here?!" yelled Gordon.

He then turns to Rita. "And why aren't you stopping this madness?!"

Rita had no idea what else to say. He was way more British than her husband's accent.

Gordon then looks to Lynn Sr. "You need more cooks, you need more staff and you need a person who can plan everything needed for the promotions! Instead you let your daughters run this place like it was their own home! The only one sane here is Luna!"

Luna feels a bit awkward that he mentions her to be not chaotic.

"And where is your little gloomy youngling?!" said Gordon.

They turn around to see Lucy with a camera man and Katherine Mulligan.

"Is that thing on?!" asked Gordon. "Y-Yes" replied Katherine.

"Good! Because this restaurant sucks to hell! In fact I wouldn't even send it to hell or heaven! This place is unworthy to be eaten by the like of me or anyone!" yelled Gordon.

"Whos the numbskull who helped make this place happen?!" asked Gordon.

"Umm, Timothy McCole?" replied Lynn Sr.

Gordon then pinches the bridge of his nose. "I am going to have a word with him and I will make sure every taste bud on his tongue never tastes food again!"

"That or maybe he's seen you talk right now through the news camera" said Rick.

"This restaurant is closed for the day! I want everyone out now!" yelled Gordon.

All of the customers make they're leave immediately.

Gordon then looks at the Loud family. "I will be staying here for the next three days, because the Rosato's are friends of mine."

They all gasp hearing that. Then Gordon sees the drone. "And it looks like Jordan and Lincoln is seeing us right now. You made a good call contacting your father."

The louds spot the drone. "That's my drone" said Lisa.

"That is not the issue right now. Come tomorrow I expect this restaurant to be in tip top shape and ready to serve food the way it was supposed to! No Promos and no Loud daughters running around like demons!" yelled Gordon.

Then the doors open, it was Carol Pingrey. "Hey Mr. Loud, I know this is the grand opening, but I was wondering if your still hiring?" she then sees what was happening. "Umm, am I interrupting something? And is that Gordon Ramsey?"

"You! What can you do?" asked Gordon.

"Well, I worked in three diners before. They had to let me go to cover up some costs. I'm great with waiting tables and I can cook" replied Carol.

"Good, you're hired. Lynn you have a sue chef" replied Gordon. "She'll keep in line all of the ingredients and cooking."

Lynn Sr didn't know what to say. He never thought about having another chef in the kitchen. Lori was speechless, her friend was now an employee at Lynn's Table.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ramsey" they all look at the drone that had the voice of Lincoln.

"The motto of the restaurant is "Great Food at a Great Price" the reason why it wasn't added was because all of my sisters wanted to do their own thing" replied Lincoln.

Gordon then look to Lynn Sr. "Why didn't you send out fliers?"

"Because there was a typo on it. Instead of Grand Opening it was Gland Opening" replied Luna.

Gordon Ramsey had no idea what else to say. "Good god! What the hell man?!"

"Alright I will make sure word goes out to town about the real slogan of this bloody place. But tomorrow I expect none of your children ruining this place, I know you want your kids to help out, but how can they when they can't even handle the slightest pressure of good quality restaurant manners" said Gordon.

"If your son was here with Jordan then maybe this whole thing would not have to go sinking down the drain" said Gordon. "Do I make myself clear?!"

"Good, now clean this place up and get it ready for its Grand Reopening tomorrow! And I will help supervise!" replied Gordon.

All of them get to work cleaning up the restaurant, some of the loud girls have a few tears cleaning up the place, but Gordon doesn't even care, they made all of this happen so they have to fix it.

"Well, my appetite has been quenched, but I still want seconds. How about the pizza restaurant a few blocks from here?" said Gordon.

"Well, I guess that sounds great. Then we can talk about the new Master Chef seasons you were planning" replied Rick. The two men leave the restaurant and so does the drone.

Back with Lincoln and Jordan.

"Well, that was very interesting" said Lincoln.

"Let's hope they'll figure things out when they come back" replied Jordan.

"Still, I can't believe your family is friends with Gordon Ramsey!" said Lincoln.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me and my family, something's that you will have to wait on" replied Jordan.

(Hours Later)

The Louds soon return back home, none of them wants to speak to each other. They know that Lincoln and Jordan were trying to fix the whole mess they made and they can't blame them.

They had to order take out since their dad spent the whole time crying in bed, he has never met a Chef legend before or get yelled by one. So he has no clue if this was a disgrace to his chef name or a true honor to be yelled at.

Jordan heads down stairs to get Lincoln some pizza. But Luna stops her and brings with her a large box with three slices for Luna, Lincoln and Jordan.

The rest of the sisters were a bit uneasy to the fact that Jordan had so many incredible people in their family friends. First was Peter the former roadie of KISS, next were the people of Huntington Manor and now a Chef from Hell's Kitchen.

Lynn Jr feels intimidated by Jordan, but at the same time afraid of her. As if dodge ball wasn't enough.

Later they all head for bed, they had a big day tomorrow, sort of.

Lori decides to have a sister meeting, but without Luna.

(The next day)

A lot of people showed up for the Grand Reopening of Lynn's Table and Gordon Ramsey is there to cut the red ribbon alongside Lynn Sr. though he doesn't want the loud husband near him.

With them was Lincoln (no longer sick), Jordan and Luna, as well as Rick and Jesse.

The rest of the sisters are back home, they all agreed to just watch the whole thing using Lisa's drone. Rita stayed home to watch over all of them, they were all grounded for three weeks.

They watched as the restaurant was progressing well, many customers were patient with the orders, Kotaro and Luna waited tables, Lincoln watched over to see if anyone had any trouble, Grant and Rick helped park everyone's vehicles, Jordan was checking on how many people have entered the place and keeping track on how much money was made and in the kitchen Lynn Sr is impressed at Carol and her cooking skills and with Jesse Rosato helping and Gordon Ramsey checking on the orders being sent in and supervising the place.

Many customers came and luckily some of them were the ones who were well mannered.

Stella and her family along with Chunk and Sam.

Clyde and his dads along with Penelope and her parents and Principal Huggins and Sheryl.

Tabby came along with Liam to apologize for what happened yesterday.

Lola felt upset to see Lindsey Sweetwater and some of her competition.

Francisco also was there which made Lynn Jr feel uneasy.

Some of Lori and Leni's friends were there, they ordered food and were glad the place was fixed, though they didn't wanna speak to Lori and Leni for the next two days.

Luan even sees her crush Benny and her friend Maggie.

Lisa was shocked to see her best friend Darcy.

Pop-pop and Myrtle made a return and were impressed on how things were going.

The problem was that Scoots was there and she is known to be a hard customer, but they were able to manage her demands. Especially Luna.

At the end of the day, the restaurant was a success and Lynn Sr was impressed. "This day turned out better than yesterday."

"Well, I hope you learned something from all of this, I don't want to come back here and deal with all of this chaos" replied Gordon.

"Don't you worry Mr. Ramsey, I will make sure this restaurant stays in the motto it already has" replied Lynn Sr. "Also can you sign my chef's hat?"

Gordon Ramsey looks at him with annoyance and walks back to his car. But first he speaks to Lincoln and Jordan.

"You two are a good team, make sure this relationship stays strong you two" said Gordon.

"We will sir" replied Lincoln and Jordan.

Then Gordon turns to Luna. "I respect your love for the British accent, but can you at least tone it down when you're at a concert, it sounds kinda like an insult for most of the people in town."

"I will sir and thanks for saving my dad's restaurant" said Luna.

"I did it as a favor from the Rosato's not for Lynn Sr" replied Gordon Ramsey. He then says his goodbye to them and drives off.

Lincoln and Jordan share one kiss and they soon part ways back to their homes. Looks like the restaurant is making good progress, they just hope it continues that way.

**Lincoln's turn to be sick, while at the same time the Restaurant opens up. The Episode Cooked had a pretty stupid and chaotic way to make it, so I wanted to fix it with a bit of Master Chef's scariest. I do not own Gordon Ramsey, Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

(Loud House Residence)

Lincoln is by the mailbox checking on what they all got, with Patriot perched onto his shoulder. All of a sudden he sees Jordan arriving on her bike and she's not alone, with her are Liam, Stella and Tabby.

"Hey guys. Here to hang in the Tree House?" asked Lincoln.

"Actually handsome, we were wondering if you were interested in going to the park today" replied Jordan.

"Maybe we can do some bike riding there" replied Stella.

"Sounds cool" Lincoln is about to go get his bike, until they all hear a truck sound.

Coming into the front of the Loud house is the Casagrande truck and on board was Bobby and Ronnie Anne, but they were not alone.

"Hey little Loud" said Bobby.

"Sup dude" said Ronnie Anne.

"Bobby?" said Lincoln. "Ronnie Anne?" said Jordan. "Can someone elaborate what's going on here?" said Stella.

"And me!" said Sid from the back of the truck.

"Whoa what?!" said Lincoln. "Sid Chang?!" said Jordan.

They all get out of the truck. "We thought it would be cool to come and hang out with you guys, plus this is a surprise for Lori" said Bobby.

"Well, it's nice to see you again Ronnie Anne and Sid" said Jordan.

"Good to see you too guys" said Ronnie Anne. She then sees Liam and Tabby. "Oh hey there Liam and Girl from the Sadie Hawkins dance."

"I'm surprised you're actually here in Royal Woods" said Liam. "The names Tabby Ronnie Anne" said Tabby.

"And you must be Stella" said Ronnie Anne. "Lincoln and Jordan told me all about you during their visit to Great lake city."

"They kinda told me all about you too. Well not all about you" said Stella. "I was told about the incident when your family came here and dissed out at Jordan."

"Yeah, that's still something we're kinda worried about" replied Bobby. "Anyway, I'm gonna go and surprise Lori now, see you later sis."

Bobby heads inside of the loud house. "So, what are you guys up to?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Well we were planning to go to the park to ride our bikes" said Lincoln.

"Well it's a good thing we brought these!" Sid and Ronnie Anne brought out their skateboards and helmets.

"Oh yeah! Now it's a party!" said Tabby.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go and shred some streets!" said Sid.

Lincoln grabs his bike and they all ride off to Ketchum Park with Patriot flying high. While their gone Lori screams with joy.

"Dang sis, and I thought I was loud" said Luna.

"What is that screaming about?!" said Lola.

"Great you woke Lily from her nap" said Lisa.

"What was that banshee scream?" asked Lucy.

"Seems to be a shocking time for some screams and Halloween is already over, guess we're in for some yelling surprises today. Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

"Can it over there Louds!" yelled Mr. Grouse.

(Ketchum Park)

They all finally made it to their destination.

"Well, that was one heck of a bike race" said Stella.

"With some skate boarding" said Sid.

"We all came in as a tie, sweet!" said Tabby.

"Never thought I'd be riding that fast before" said Liam.

"Anyway, let's enjoy the scenery of the park on our rides" said Lincoln.

"Way ahead of you handsome" said Jordan.

They all take a sweet cruise through the park on their bikes and skateboards.

"So, Ronnie Anne, Sid. What did you guys do on Halloween?" asked Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne was about to respond, but Sid interrupts. "Well we were planning to go to some party that belonged to some 6th graders, but it turns out they weren't in costumes and we messed it up, so we went to the party Sameer went to which was a 5th graders skating party, but they needed costumes and we threw out ours. We went back to get them but they smelled real bad and we were let in, then it went wrong real fast even though we were applauded for being amazing skaters, so we were kicked out. Then we went to the Mercado to do the traditional Santiago vampire boogie."

They all looked at Sid with confused looks. "You talk a lot" said Liam.

"Adelaide had to cope with the loss of her frog, we told her all about the day of the dead" said Ronnie Anne.

"Hey, that's the same thing in my country the Philippines" said Stella.

"So that's why you weren't here on November 1 and 2?" asked Jordan.

"Pretty much, had to go back to home country to pay our respects to some of our lost loved ones" said Stella.

"Well, I'm glad someone here knows a lot about tradition" said Ronnie Anne.

"You know it sister" replied Stella. They all chuckle a bit.

Then they hear some bike bells ringing. It was Rusty, Poppa Wheelie, Flat Tire, Zach and Clyde with Penelope on the tandem bike? Wait what?

"Hey guys" said Clyde. "Hello everyone" said Penelope.

"Hey Ronnie Anne. You're here too? No way!" said Zach.

"Hey guys and Clyde" replied Ronnie Anne. "And Penelope?"

"I am Clyde's true love to be and we're part of this bicycle crew" said Penelope.

"Umm, it's called a bike crew and we made you part of it because we could lose Clyde" said Flat Tire.

"So, what's Lincoln's old ex-lady doing here?" teased Poppa Wheelie.

"Here we go again" said Lincoln and Jordan.

"And whose the fine little lady" said Rusty to Sid. "The names Rusty spokes. I'm kinda cool in the school."

"Not really, he's just trying to be Mr. suave after what happened to Chandler" said Tabby.

"News flash Rusty, Lincoln and Jordan seem to be the ones in the popularity ranks" said Stella.

"Wait what?" said Lincoln. "I thought you knew" said Stella.

Ronnie Anne felt annoyed by this. "I got this guys."

"This should be good, you go girl!" said Sid.

Ronnie Anne confronted the bike team. "Alright, I don't know what most of your issues are, but I can tell it's sad and pathetic."

"Wait what did you just say?!" said Poppa Wheelie.

"We are not sad!" said Flat Tire.

"Or Pathetic!" said Rusty. "Well mostly Clyde."

"Yeah!" said Clyde. Then he realizes. "Wait what?"

Ronnie Anne scratches her chin to think. "Hmm, let's see. You two have no ladies with you, you're always trying to be cool to girls but you're terrible at it, you're parents are paranoid about government stuff and you two."

Ronnie Anne looks to Clyde and Penelope. "Huh, I guess you're both the same. Just equals."

Then she remembered. "Oh wait, Clyde is just too desperate about making amends with Lincoln and his sisters."

"Oooooooh!" said Sid, Liam, Tabby and Stella. "Sick burn Ronnie Anne" said Jordan. Lincoln was a bit shocked at how she dissed them out.

Patriot sits on a tree branch and almost sounds like he's laughing.

The bike crew had no idea what else to say. "Well …… You're ….. Umm, then ….. This is … Dang it! I got nothing!" said Poppa Wheelie.

Clyde and Penelope decide to just leave the area. "Hey! Where are you two going?" asked Flat Tire.

"Somewhere where it won't escalate!" said Penelope. "Yeah I', with them" said Zach as he follows.

Leaving only Poppa Wheelie, Flat tire and Rusty to confront Ronnie Anne, Sid, Lincoln, Jordan, Liam, Tabby and Stella.

"You know what? Forget this! We're out of here!" said Poppa Wheelie. "Yeah me too, it's not like some of us are gonna go and think about our lives" said Flat Tire.

"Dude! Not helping!" said Poppa Wheelie.

The two of them were now gone. Rusty then approaches Sid. "So, come here often?"

Sid felt a bit annoyed and disturbed. She went too far and slapped him in the face. "Rude much!"

"Jeez! Okay I'm leaving!" said Rusty. "Are all of the guys here in Royal Woods jerks?!" asked Sid.

"Well, mostly Chandler and Hank and Hawk, but those guys aren't coming back anytime soon" replied Lincoln.

"Same goes with Boy Jordan" said Jordan.

"Well, since they're gone, how about we grab something to eat" said Ronnie Anne.

"That sounds like a plan. Watching you show those blokes the what not, sure made me hungry" said Tabby.

"Same here. Wish I brought some apples" said Liam. "I could go for something to eat" said Stella.

They then spot a hotdog stand. "Now that reminds me of home" said Sid.

They all head to the hotdog stand and order something to eat. Even though it wasn't as great as Great Lake City's hotdogs, they were still good.

They soon find some benches to sit on and tell their stories of what they all did on Halloween, the Ace Savvy Convention and Lynn's Table.

"Well, I need to go and use it" said Sid.

"Rest rooms are over there" said Jordan. Sid heads for the rest rooms.

"So, you and Sid seem close" said Stella.

"Well, she is the one best friend I can make. Plus we're neighbors" said Ronnie Anne. "I mean, Sameer, Nikki and Taber are my friends too, but Sid and I are like two peas in a pod."

Hearing that kinda sounded familiar to Lincoln and Jordan.

"Let's do a recount on the two of you" said Jordan. "You two like skateboarding, watching Lucha wrestling, both of you are next door neighbors, like the same kind of hotdogs, both of you can be very excited, you two execute plans together even though they might fail, you two have each other's backs and you both have this tomboyish kinda style."

Ronnie Anne finishes her soda. "Your point?"

"Kinda sounds like you two were made for each other" said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne chokes all of a sudden. "Wait what?!" okay Lincoln, I know she's my best friend and all, but that sounds a little too far."

"My sister Luna found her love life in the seventh grade, it's not too early to realize this one Ronnie Anne" said Lincoln.

"You know, he does have a point. I mean Luna and Sam don't have much in common, plus they both care for each other a lot" said Tabby.

"And hearing all the stories and adventures you and Sid have done, kinda sounds like you two are very close" said Liam.

Ronnie Anne was going to say something, but had no clue what else to say.

"Guys, she's my best friend. We're nothing like that" said Ronnie Anne.

"When you two first met, was she excited to meet you?" asked Stella. "Well yeah, because she was new in town and she wanted to try it everything!" said Ronnie Anne.

"But did you ask her if she made contact with anyone else before she met you when she arrived in town?" asked Jordan. "Well, she said that I was the first person to meet her and she was interested in what I was doing" replied Ronnie Anne.

"So she didn't talk to any boys when she moved to great lake city?" asked Tabby. "Well, no I guess" replied Ronnie Anne. "Does Bobby count?"

"Nope!" replied Lincoln. "So I guess you two have a thing going on. Or Sid has a thing going on for you."

"B-But she has another guy on her mind" said Ronnie Anne.

"A celebrity crush doesn't count" said Jordan. "Sure sounds like Sid likes you" said Liam.

Ronnie Anne was now confused. Was Sid more than just a friend to her, and if so. How would she react to this? How will her family react to this? How will Sid's family react to this? What's happening? Why is she taking so long in the restroom?!

"Huh, where is Sid? You don't take too long to be in a restroom" said Lincoln.

"Especially if she just drank one can of soda" said Jordan.

"I'll go and check on her" said Ronnie Anne.

She gets up and goes to check on her friend. When she arrives she spots Sid surrounded by Hank and Hawk at the back of the restrooms.

"Well, well. Looks like we got ourselves a new comer" said Hank. "She looks kinda cute" said Hawk.

Sid backs away slowly. "S-Stay back! I know Lucha Wrestling!"

"Cool, someone who could at least put up a fight, I'm getting tired of those dumb nerds who can't do anything" said Hank.

"Dude, the guy who bailed us out said we can't hurt any cute girl we find. We grab em, put them in this bag and go to his location and then we get paid" said Hawk.

"Oh right!" said Hank. "Alright kid, come with us and you don't get hurt."

"How about no!" said Ronnie Anne. They turn around and get hit in the head by a steel pole.

"Why you little!" Hawk is about to charge. Ronnie Anne ducks out of the way and he stumbles and hits the ground and right in front of Officer Schoffner.

Hank gets back up and grabs Sid and stuffs her into the bag. "See ya kid!"

But then he gets wacked in the head by the cop. "Not so fast boys."

She then cuffs both kids. Ronnie Anne gets Sid out of the bag and she hugs her.

"Thank you Ronnie Anne! You saved me!" said Sid with some tears. Ronnie Anne blushes, but she returns the hug. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Officer Schoffner takes Hank and Hawk to her squad car and calls for back-up and the Hazeltucky police department.

The others run towards them. "We saw what happened! Are you okay Sid?" asked Jordan.

"I'm fine, thanks to this girl who saved me!" said Sid.

Ronnie Anne blushes. "Hey, no one hurts my friends."

Lincoln and Jordan smile, they knew something was up between Ronnie Anne and Sid.

"Well, looks like our time here in the park just got a bit to extreme. Wanna head to the Tree House?" asked Tabby.

"Sounds cool!" said Ronnie Anne and Sid. The two of them laugh at their own response.

They all get on their skateboards and bikes and ride back to the loud house.

(Loud House)

They place their bikes and Skateboards near the tree and head to the backyard. Ronnie Anne spots Lynn Jr kicking her soccer ball.

Lynn Jr sees Ronnie Anne, grabs her soccer ball and runs back inside.

"Looks like she's still scared of me after what happened at your birthday" said Ronnie Anne.

"She should" replied Jordan. "You did beat her up good" said Sid.

They then head up to the Tree house and relax.

Ronnie Anne and Sid head to the top of the tower and they see in amazement that they can see almost the whole town.

Ronnie Anne looks at Sid and all of her happy features. Ronnie Anne didn't know if Lincoln and Jordan were right, does she have feelings for her Best friend Sid Chang?

**This has been bugging me in my sleep recently, sorry guys but I think Ronnie Anne and Sid are cute, all because I saw some Deviantart. I have no clue what to even call their shipping name. Hope you all like this chapter and as always, leave a review.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

(Loud House)

Lincoln and Jordan are in the front yard putting on some roller skates, which they both got from Ronnie Anne from their birthdays.

"You ready for this Linc?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln gets up, he gets a little wobbly but soon gets the hang of it. "Sort of."

Jordan giggles. "It's okay if you're feeling nervous about this."

"Sorry, I actually am good in roller skates, it's just these ones seem new and almost hard to maneuver" replied Lincoln.

"Let me guess, you used to ride on Lynn's roller skates?" asked Jordan. "Yeah, I kinda did" replied Lincoln.

"Well, think of these as Lynn's skates or you could keep your eyes on me" said Jordan with a seductive tone.

Lincoln blushes as Jordan roller blades backwards and looks at him. Lincoln then keeps up with her, looks like focusing on Jordan actually works.

(Minutes later)

The skating duo make it to Royal Woods Elementary. They soon notice Lucy coming out of the school.

"Huh, I wonder what Lucy is doing after school?" asked Lincoln.

"Let's go and ask her" said Jordan.

They both make their way to the little Goth girl who notices them. "Hey big brother, hey Jordan. Looks like you two are putting those roller blades to good use."

"We are and they're pretty fun. What are you doing out here Luce?" asked Jordan.

"Aren't you supposed to be at home? Classes ended two hours ago" replied Lincoln.

"Hey" said Haiku. Lincoln and Jordan get startled by her presence.

"OH, hey Haiku. You're here as well?" asked Lincoln.

"Sigh, I am. Lucy and I have joined the writing club, but sadly we were thinking of dropping out of the club" replied Haiku.

"What why?" asked Jordan.

"It's because of our so called club teacher, Principal Huggins" replied Lucy.

Lincoln and Jordan only knew what was going on here.

Lincoln and Jordan sit next to Lucy. "Alright sis, what is he doing this time?" asked Lincoln.

Lucy then explains to both of them all of the stupid writing rules and regulations he was always adding and that Fundamentals before fun, which writing is supposed to be fun. Even Haiku vouches for her on those words.

Lincoln and Jordan are shocked at this. "What the heck is he thinking?!" said Jordan.

"He isn't. It's the good old Principal Huggins thing, again" replied Lincoln.

"Sigh, there is no stopping this. Perhaps Haiku and I should stick to Morticians Club, but I can't say much for the other two members Sasha and Amir" replied Lucy.

"Same, no other kind of goodness in the world can save us from the strangling hold, of educational misdirection" said Haiku.

Lincoln, Jordan and Lucy clap at her haiku. "Nice one" replied Jordan.

"Sigh, well I was just going to wait here for mom to pick me up" said Lucy.

Then Lincoln gets an idea. "Maybe mom can help, she is an author for a book that ……. she hasn't really published, but still maybe she can help."

"Hmm, maybe you're right. Thanks Lincoln, I'll tell her what's been happening to the writing club" said Lucy.

"And still the man-with-the-plan, has another solution, for this hour of dark conclusion" said Haiku.

They once again clap at Haiku's true words.

(Minutes later, again)

Lincoln and Jordan are doing well on the roller skates, then they spot the Royal Woods High school.

"Hey look, is that Luan?" said Jordan.

Lincoln then sees on the bench of the high school was Luan and she looked sad. "Something must've happened."

"And who's that?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln sees that she wasn't alone, she was talking to a boy with brown hair.

"That must be her crush Benny. I thought they were both going to be Romeo and Juliet for the play, but what are they doing out here?" said Lincoln.

They couldn't hear them talk and they were still on the move, then they get startled when Benny pulls out his puppet Mrs. Appleblossom.

"What the heck?!" Lincoln says but he doesn't see the trash bin and falls in.

Jordan immediately gets him out. "Oh my gosh Lincoln, are you okay?"

Lincoln stands back up with Jordan's help. "Yeah, at least this bin wasn't full or otherwise I'd stink."

Then they look back to see Luan and Benny kiss. "Aww" said Lincoln and Jordan.

They look down to see Mr. Coconuts and Mrs. Appleblossom close to each other. "Yeesh!"

"We should go now" said Jordan. "Agreed, at least Luan finally confessed to her crush. I think" said Lincoln.

"Now all she has to do is go on her first date and we'll see where it all goes" said Jordan.

(Ketchum Park)

Lincoln and Jordan decide to take a break and relax by the park benches.

"Whew, I am bushed!" said Lincoln. "Let's take five. Maybe we can get something to eat later" said Jordan.

"By the way, where is patriot?" asked Jordan.

"He's back at the tree house relaxing. He helped watch over dad while he was washing vanzilla, making sure pigeons don't do anything dirty" said Lincoln.

Then they see from the park grounds was Lynn Jr and Margo playing soccer. "Guess Lynn is here."

They then both hear the sound of a bicycle bell. They both look to see it was Clyde and Penelope once again on the tandem bike.

"Hey Lincoln" said Clyde. "Hello Jordan" said Penelope.

"Hey guys" said Lincoln and Jordan.

"I see you're both wearing the roller skates from your birthday gifts" said Penelope.

"Yeah, these things are pretty cool once you get sued to them" replied Lincoln.

"So, what are you guys doing?" asked Jordan.

"Well, Clyde and I were thinking, since we're all friends and a dual pair, how would you guys like to join us on a double date?" said Penelope.

Lincoln and Jordan could already tell this wasn't going to turn out well. "Okay, where?" asked Lincoln.

Clyde and Penelope pull out a poster that revealed. "The annual Royal Woods Antique flea market! There's going to be a big auction and my dads are also going so it's technically a triple date!"

"So, what do you say?" asked Penelope.

Lincoln and Jordan look at them with confused looks. "Umm, hate to break it to both of you, but that's not the kind of thing Lincoln and I would be interested in" said Jordan.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to pass. Have fun though" replied Lincoln.

Clyde sighed in disappointment. Penelope didn't want to see him sad and miserable, in fact she's the only one now who can cheer him up. Even when he's feeling down as the junior administrator.

Some part of Penelope wants them to join and maybe rekindle the broken friendship of Clincoln McLoud. But she knows it will just make things worse.

"Well, alright then" Penelope said in defeat. "We did try to ask Liam and Tabby, but they didn't want any part of it as well."

"What about Zach, isn't he in equal stuff like that?" asked Jordan.

"He was occupied by something else with his parents right now" replied Clyde.

The two kids then ride off on their bikes. Without even saying good bye or see you later.

"You still think he's trying to make you the way you were before you met me?" asked Jordan.

"Pretty sure he is and it looks like Penelope is in on it as well" said Lincoln.

Jordan sighs. "He still has a lot to deal with, including coping with all the change that's been going on."

"I don't understand either. He seemed pretty happy to be junior administrator, but whenever he sees me with something that isn't what I used to do, he starts to look away nervously" replied Lincoln.

"Let's hope we don't make school enemies out of them, we're close to graduating from our young school lives and stepping up to middle school" said Jordan.

"I doubt Clyde could be my enemy, he's not the kind to be tough" said Lincoln. "But at least he's over Lori."

"Well, how about we grab something to eat?" asked Jordan.

Then Lincoln spots a place. "How about something to eat, followed by some online gaming?"

Jordan sees the Local Net, Gaming hub computer shop. "Well it has been a long while since we've been there. Sure!"

The two of them get up and roller skate their way there.

But then they hear someone yell. "Heads up!"

Jordan looks to see it was Lynn Jr who accidently kicked the soccer ball too hard, it's headed right for he. Jordan ducks down and kicks the ball back.

Lynn sees the ball headed for her, Margo ducks down and Lynn is hit by the ball and sent towards the fountain.

Lincoln and Jordan stop and gasp. "Oops. Too far" said Jordan.

Margo goes over to the fountain. "Lynn! Lynn! You okay girl?!"

Lynn Jr comes out spits out some water and cheers with the soccer ball in hand. "Woohoo! Awesome kick there Jordan!"

Margo chuckles at Lynn's ecstatic energy revival.

Lincoln and Jordan also chuckle. "Same old Lynn."

The two of them then make their way to the computer shop for some lunch and gaming.

**I might take a break from this story, chances once I see the new loud house episodes I'll come up with something. Unless you guys got any ideas. Leave a review.**


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

**This is a request from Vasmasdas1. Enjoy!**

(Loud House Residence)

Lincoln comes out of the house and puts on his roller skates. "I wonder if Jordan is up for some roller skating today, it is a lovely day and she is lovely as well."

He then roller skates away just as Vanzilla leaves the driveway, but he did notice what his mom and Lucy were wearing. "Hmm, I guess Lucy was right, mom is leading the writing club."

As Lincoln continues skating he spots Jordan on her roller skates, but something was off. She was putting up fliers and looking sad and worried. Lincoln skates to her immediately.

"Jordan!" Jordan turns around and sees her boyfriend and rushes towards him.

"Thank goodness I found you Lincoln!" said Jordan.

"Okay, so what's going on? Are you okay?" asked Lincoln.

"No, I'm not oaky! My dog Ajax! He's gone!" replied Jordan with a lot of worry.

"What?! How?!" said Lincoln in panic.

"I don't know, it all started this morning when I was going to feed him!" replied Jordan.

(Flashback)

Jordan finishes changing to her daytime clothes and heads to the kitchen, she sees her mom is already washing dishes and her dad is already of to work.

She then grabs a can of dog food and Ajax's dog bowl. She then opens the can and heads outside.

"Ajax! Ajax! Here boy! Mama's got some dog food for ya!" yelled Jordan.

But she gets no response, no barking and no pitter patter sounds of Ajax's dog feet.

Jordan then checks his dog house. "Ajax?"

She checks by every side of the house. She heads to the garage. She goes back inside and checks every room in the house.

Then her mom sees Jordan checking under the couch. "Jordan sweetie, what are you doing?"

"Mom! Ajax is gone!" replied Jordan.

"What?! Are you sure?!" asked Jesse.

"Yes! I checked everywhere, even the garage and his fog house and the dirt pile he like to roll around in underneath the shed!" replied Jordan.

"Oh dear, maybe he's somewhere in the neighborhood!" said Jesse.

"I hope not! I don't know what I'm gonna do without my little doggy!" said Jordan who is on the verge of tears.

Jesse comforts her. "It's okay Jordan, we'll find him. We just have to ask if anyone has seen him. it's not like there's another dog in Royal Woods that looks like him."

Jordan wipes away some of her tears. "Y-Yeah, you're right. He's one of a kind. I think I should start searching."

"I'll help you too sweetie" said Jesse. Jordan hugs her mom. "Thank mom!"

They then start printing out fliers with the picture of Ajax and Jordan during her eleventh birthday party.

Jesse uses the family van and drives around town and Jordan puts on her roller skates and does the same, but she instead heads to the neighborhoods. "Hang in there Ajax. Mommies gonna keep looking for ya!"

(End Flashback)

"Wow, I'm so sorry Jordan" said Lincoln as he hugs her. Jordan returns the hug. "I don't know where he could be Lincoln!"

Lincoln then looks to Jordan and wipes away some of her tears. "Don't worry my love. We'll find him."

Jordan smiles and kisses Lincoln on his cheek. "Thank you Lincoln!"

"But, we're gonna need some reinforcements!" said Lincoln.

They roller blade their way back to the Loud house, while at the same time they put up some more fliers.

Lincoln sends messages to Luna, Lana, Lucy, Liam, Tabby, Clyde, Penelope, Stella, Zach, Rusty, Mollie, Sadie, Kat, Cookie, Joy, Haiku and Ronnie Anne and Sid? Okay, how the heck did he get these numbers?

They all go around Royal Woods searching for Ajax. Though Ronnie Anne and Sid didn't think the dog would end up at Great Lake City.

Soon they all meet up at the park.

"Anything?" asked Lincoln.

"I asked all of my animal friends, even the ones by every dumpster. They didn't see any white dog with black spots. They did ask if Charles counts" said Lana.

"Dude, Jordan's dog is a German Shepard and Patriot and I haven't seen him either. I went along with Chunk in his van and we searched in a lot of places" said Luna.

"We had no luck either, we even checked the mall" replied Sadie.

Lincoln looked at her with suspicion. "What? We did try the mall, we thought he might've gone there" said Joy.

"Though we thought we saw him, but it turns out it really wasn't him. it was just some lady with a very dog like cat" said Kat.

"Penelope and I have searched the school as well" said Clyde. "We believed that Ajax would follow the scent of his owner and the school is the one place to go to" said Penelope.

"Rusty and I searched near the bike and skate parks, nothing" replied Zach.

"He definitely wasn't at the farm" replied Liam. "I thought I saw him, but it was just a white weasel. Then we chased it out" said Tabby.

"I searched in many restaurants, nothing" said Stella.

"Lucy and I thought he might've been at the cemetery. But he wasn't, oh the heinous failure" said Haiku.

"On the plus side, the writing club was better than we expected" replied Lucy.

Lincoln looks at Jordan who was looking sadder than she was when he found her like this.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll find him" replied Lincoln.

Then Jordan spots the Rosato family van and runs towards it. "Mom! Mom! Did you find him?!"

Jesse rolled down the window and had a disappointed look. "I'm so sorry honey. I even went to Huntington manor and asked anyone if they saw him, Hugh even told me he didn't see him anywhere."

They all looked at Jordan who was starting to shed some tears. Lincoln goes over and hugs her. "Oh Lincoln! What am I going to do?!"

Lincoln rubs her back. "It's okay Jordan. We'll find him, I'm sure he's safe."

"Well, it's getting late. We should head back home sweetie" said Jesse.

Jordan let go of Lincoln and nodded. She then looks to everyone else. "Thanks guys, for at least trying to help."

"Hey, what are friends for" said Mollie.

"We just hope he's okay" said Cookie.

"Maybe I can ask fangs to find him at night" said Lucy.

"I can ask if any of my nocturnal animal friends can find him" said Lana.

"We'll try our best tomorrow, for sure" replied Luna.

"Cheer up mate" said Tabby.

"He's bound to show up eventually, Royal Woods ain't that big" said Liam.

"Yeah, but Michigan is" said Zach. But he gets elbowed by Stella. "Not helping dude!"

Jordan then kisses Lincoln on the cheek and heads into the van. It then drives off to the Rosato residence.

Lincoln sighs and whistles Patriot who sits on his shoulder. 'I hope Ajax is okay.'

(The next day)

Jordan gets up from bed, changes into her clothes and heads downstairs for a breakfast sandwich. She then rides off on her bike to search for her dog again, this time she added a reward to the fliers she brought with her.

All of a sudden she gets a call. "Hello?"

"Hey Jordan, it's me Ronnie Anne" said Ronnie Anne. "And me!" said Sid in the background.

"Oh hey Ronnie Anne and Sid. I'm kinda busy right now" replied Jordan.

"Yeah, yeah. Quick question. Is your dog white with black spots and has a red collar?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"And is he a German Shepard?" asked Sid.

"Yeah why? Also didn't you see him at my birthday party?" said Jordan.

"We didn't really see your dog at the party, but the thing is. He's here, in great lake city" replied Sid.

Jordan stops her bike in front of the loud house. "What?!"

All the windows of the loud house open and they see Jordan drop the fliers.

Lincoln runs out to see what was happening. "Jordan are you o-"

He gets silenced by her raised finger. "Uh huh, uh huh, okay. I'll be there!"

Jordan puts her phone away and looks at Lori. "Can you give me a ride to great lake city?!"

They all look at Lori confused. "Umm, sure why?" said Lori.

"My Dog is at Great Lake City!" replied Jordan. "What?!" said Lincoln.

"Whoa! How did he get over there?" said Lana.

"Interesting, didn't think a dog like yours could make that long trip" said Lisa.

"I knew great grandma Harriet was right" said Lucy.

"Wait what?" said Lynn Jr.

Lincoln calls down Patriot who flies above them.

Lori then heads downstairs and gets into Vanzilla with Lincoln. Luna also hops in.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lori. "I ain't leaving little j and Linc alone, plus you would get distracted by bobby, so you need back up in case the whole familia sees Jordan" replied Luna.

Lori sighs. "Alright." Lori opens the window and looks to the house. "Leni your in charge, tell mom and dad that we're headed to Great Lake City to get Jordan's dog!"

"Okay Lori, I totes got this!" said Leni. Lori sighs. 'You better.'

They then leave the loud house and head for Great lake city.

(Great Lake City)

Ronnie Anne, Sid and Adelaide are waiting by the steps of the apartment building with Ajax. Sid is busy rubbing his belly.

"This guy is pretty cute" said Sid.

Then they spot Vanzilla arriving in a screeching halt right in front of the three girls.

"Wow! They got here fast!" said Ronnie Anne. Then Patriot lands onto the roof of vanzilla.

The door opens and Jordan comes out. "Ajax!"

Ajax barks and runs towards Jordan who then hugs him.

"Oh Ajax, mommy missed you" said Jordan.

Then she looked at Ajax angrily. "Where the heck did you go?!"

Then she hugs him again. "You got me so worried."

Back to angry. "Why did you run away?!"

Back to concern. "At least you weren't hurt."

Angry. "Do you have any idea how upset I was?!"

Concern. "Don't ever scare mommy like that."

Ajax had no clue whether to be scared or just glad.

Lincoln and the others looked in shock and a bit scared.

"Wow! Talk about a determined mom!" said Sid.

"I've never seen her like this. What about you Lincoln?" asked Luna.

"She looks kinda cute when she gets angry, also a bit scary" said Lincoln.

"I literally can relate, it happens when I miss bobby" said Lori.

"Yeah, I saw that happen once" said Ronnie Anne.

"At least they're back together" said Adelaide.

Jordan then puts Ajax down and looks to Ronnie Anne and Sid. "Thanks for looking after him guys."

"No problem, in truth we were headed for the skate park then we found him by the porch of the apartment barking at the street cat gang' replied Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln and Lori know those cats mean trouble. "He wasn't hurt was he?"

"No, the cats were" replied Ronnie Anne.

"What?!" said Lori and Lincoln.

"Yeah, we were shocked too. Before you guys got here we saw all of the cats scattered everywhere. Looks like Ajax here showed them whose boss" said Sid.

They all looked at Ajax. "How did he get here?" said Luna.

"What the heck did he do?" asked Lincoln.

(Flashback)

Ajax was asleep in his dog house. All of a sudden he hears some squeaking sounds and spots a squirrel, eh then chases the squirrel around the house.

The squirrel runs up to a tree and is relieved to escape the dog. But then Ajax comes back with a small ladder. He then pushes the lever on the ladder and it starts to rise.

The squirrel panics and jumps off the tree, but he hits the windshield of a truck.

Ajax sees this and runs after him. He then uses some random skate board left behind to catch up to the truck.

Ajax gets in range and lands into the back of the truck, the squirrel manages to jump off, leaving the poor dog alone in the truck.

But the Ajax smells something amazing and realizes this truck is filled with bacon!

The truck passes by the Royal Woods sign and takes a few gas stops. As night falls the truck driver stops at a diner and sleeps in his truck.

The truck soon makes it to great lake city and makes a stop at High n' Buy supermarket, as the man opens the back he doesn't even notice how much bacon was missing.

Ajax sneaks out of the truck and wanders the city.

Ajax spots Lalo being cornered by a cat gang. He then starts beating the living crap out of every cat, Lalo is shocked.

This little dog who isn't as big as he is, is beating up an army of cats. None of the cats were able to land a single scratch or bite on him.

Ajax bites, kicks, punches, grabs, stomps and tail slaps each of the cats. He then looks around at all of the beaten cat gang members and does one final bark and they all make a run for it.

Ajax's angry face is gone and is back to being a happy dog, he turns to Lalo and tosses him some bacon he saved. Lalo happily accepts and eats it. Then Ronnie Anne and Sid come out of the apartment.

(End Flashback)

"Well, however he got here, he sure did good against those cats" said Sid.

"He must've been one brave dog" said Adelaide.

Jordan smiles and pets Ajax. "Yeah, he sure is." Ajax smiles. Then Jordan looks at him sternly. "I am taking away your TV privileges for a week."

Ajax frowns. Then Jordan sniffs him. "And why do you smell like bacon?!"

**Thank you Vasmasdas1 for this idea. Hope you all liked this, leave a review.**


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

(Loud House Residence)

Lincoln had just finished his book report. "Finally and it only took me" checks his watch. "Huh, only one hour."

"Well, I should put this away and enjoy the rest of this day" said Lincoln. Then he realizes what he just said. "I must be taking rhyming lessons from Lucy."

Lincoln heads out of his room and encounters Lynn Jr coming out of the bathroom looking miserable.

"Hey Lynn, you okay there?" asked Lincoln with some concern.

Lynn sighs. "Well, I'm doing my best to hold up in this punishment I'm getting. Still I'm sorry for what I did at Jordan's party."

Lincoln did remember what Lynn did. She almost ruined Jordan's twelfth birthday, but thankfully Lincoln was able to fix it.

But Lynn Jr did get punished by their parents, she was not allowed to be on any of the next sports teams until the end of November, which meant she had to call all of her coaches about this and she was banned from watching any sports shows. She was lucky she was still able to play ball, but only outside the house. The only thing she doesn't want to encounter again is Ronnie Anne.

"Well, at least you can still play ball" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, just not in here" replied Lynn. She then heads towards her room and lays down reading a sports magazine.

Lincoln then heads downstairs and spots Lisa on the couch. "Hey Lisa. What happened down here while I was in my room?"

"Well, Lori finally got a letter from the college of her dreams, then father was proud of her. Then he broke down crying same with Lori. They both devised a plan to spend their last moments and became over joyed, in which I told them to do it elsewhere while I was eating my cereal" replied Lisa.

"Huh, so what was their plan to spend their last moments?" asked Lincoln.

"Lori is going to help father in the restaurant. Though I may guess it won't end quite well" replied Lisa.

Lincoln knows Lori is leaving soon, maybe not today or tomorrow, but the day will come when they're will only be ten loud siblings in the house. Lincoln wanted to make his last moments with Lori great. But she was preoccupied at the restaurant, so he just has to wait for his moment with her.

Lincoln heads to the backyard and climbs up the tree house, there he spots what appears to be Waltz on top of a flamingo. "What is Waltz up to?"

Then the Flamingo falls down and Mr. Grouse gets angry and Waltz flies into his bird house.

"Well, that ended badly for him" said Lincoln. He then grabs some books and reads for a while.

Lincoln got a text from Jordan that she's at the mall with her friends since there is a huge sale going on and Jordan needs to be ready for whatever chaos will unfold.

(An hour later)

Lincoln wakes up from the beanbag chair he's on and sees the time. "Huh, lunch time already? Guess I fell asleep."

He then looks to the book he was reading. "And this is what I get for reading Harry Potter."

Lincoln then spots a duck coming out of the dog house and Waltz with her as well. Along with Cliff, Geo and Charles in the sidelines.

Lincoln then sees Patriot land next to him. "So, you're not getting involved in whatever they're up to?"

Patriot just shakes his head in response. "Oh, well to me it kinda looks like their trying to find Waltz a soul mate. Don't they know ducks have to migrate this time of year?"

Patriot just sighs and flies up to the tree house tower.

Lincoln comes down from the Tree House. Lincoln heads back inside and checks the fridge while Charles, Cliff and Geo run past him.

Lincoln grabs some bread and peanut butter. "Huh, guess we're out of sauerkraut. Oh well, I'm over that stuff already."

After Lincoln makes a sandwich he looks outside and sees Luna had just returned with Chunk. Chunk carries all of her stuff into the house and upstairs.

"Hey Luna. So how was Sam's party?" asked Lincoln.

"It was pretty rad, sorry you couldn't come bro. it was a party that wouldn't be appropriate for you" replied Luna.

"its okay, did you at least give Sam the birthday card I made for her?" asked Lincoln.

"Sure did and she loved it. Man, it was one heck of a party, they were serving some alcohol there, but I didn't want any part of it and neither did Chunk or Sam" replied Luna.

"Wait, then why was there that kind of stuff there?" asked Lincoln.

"Turns out the delivery man got them the wrong drinks. He had to go back and get the real ones, we all had to wait two whole hours for the sodas to arrive" said Luna.

Then Chunk comes down the stairs. "At least there was some water there, I didn't really mind. Though the next time Sam has a party, they should just celebrate it in a place that won't be too confusing."

"What do you mean?" asked Lincoln.

"Took us thirty minutes to look for the building, but it turns out the building was a club Chunk and I never even seen before" said Luna.

"It's some sort of secret club. Not easy to track those ones" replied Chunk. "Well, I'll be on my way now, cheers luv. See you on your next gig" said Chunk as he walks out the door.

"Later Chunk" replied Luna. "Come on, I can show you the pictures of the party upstairs."

Lincoln and Luna walk up the stairs passing by Lucy who was writing in the hallway.

They enter their room then they notice the closet door was open. "What the heck?" said Luna.

When they look inside. "Okay, who took my three polo shirts?" asked Lincoln.

Lana came with one of the shirts. "I used one of them to change Vanzilla's oil filter, I don't know what happened to the other two."

"Lana, what did mom say about taking others stuff without permission?" said Luna with crossed arms.

"To not too, sorry guys. Though Lola does it" said Lana. "Wait what?" said Luna.

"It's okay Lana, those were my old clothes, I was planning on throwing them out or donating them to someone" replied Lincoln.

"Still, who would take the other two?" asked Lana. Then she sees some animal tracks on the ground. Lincoln and Luna also noticed this. "Didn't think they took it" said Lincoln.

Soon Lana heads back to the garage and Luna and Lincoln check out some of the pictures she got from Sam's party.

(Night time)

They all have dinner and Lori tells them about what she did in the restaurant. They were shocked that she failed as a waitress, sue chef and pretty much everything else. But she did succeed in being manager. They all knew this was a start to her dream of being a business woman.

Later all the louds are in their bedrooms, except for Lincoln who is in the living room watching TV, if there was anything good on.

Lori comes down and spots her little brother. He looked a bit worried and she knew why.

Lori takes a seat next to him. "So, Lisa told you about me and my college letter right?"

Lincoln nods. "It's not gonna be the same without you here Lori."

Lori scooches closer and puts her hand on his shoulder. "I know, but College is the one thing I want for my future, so I can accomplish my dream."

"I know, it's just. I'm gonna miss you Lori, you might not be leaving tomorrow or the day after that. But I really am gonna miss you" replied Lincoln with a sad tone.

Lori then hugs Lincoln and he hugs her back. "It's okay Lincoln, I know it's gonna be hard and I know things won't be the same without me here, but I can always call and visit on holidays."

Lincoln still felt a bit sad. "I just hope I can help make sure this place doesn't fall apart. Usually it's you who makes things right."

Lori then wipes a lone tear from his face. "Lincoln, you are as responsible as I am. You helped fix all of the mistakes from the restaurant, you stood up for me when the Bobby didn't understand the relationship you had with Jordan, you made Patriot part of the family and you were the one who fixed many of the problems at the Aloha beach resort."

Lincoln smiled. "Yeah, but it was mostly Jordan who did one of those things."

"True, but who made the plan for the Tree House?" asked Lori.

Lincoln smiled at Lori. "Me, and all of this wouldn't have happened if I never met Jordan that day in the park."

Lori then kisses his forehead. "And I am proud that you two met. I know that you can keep this place together and the rest of our siblings in line. I would give that role to Leni, but I have some doubts. Luna can back you up as well, she is your legal guardian and roommate."

Lincoln hugs Lori. "Thank you Lori. I love you sis."

Lori hugs him back. "I love you too little bro."

They soon break the hug. "So, I heard you talk to Jordan earlier when you were in your room, so what happened at the mall with her?"

"She told me it was the wildest sale she has ever been to. Mollie had a tug of war against a thirteen year old for some socks, Kat and Sadie fought over a sweater, Joy and Cookie kept asking if there was any size shoes for them that looked new and pretty and Jordan just used her intimidating looks to keep other shoppers away from her purchases" replied Lincoln.

"So did they go to Reiningers?" asked Lori.

"No, Reiningers had a senior sale and Jordan said she saw Miguel and Fiona rush to the place" replied Lincoln.

"Yup, that's exactly what Leni mentioned" said Lori.

Pretty soon the two of them continued to talk.

(Two hours later)

Lori wakes up and looks around, she was on the couch still and she looks to the clock. It was now eleven-thirty.

Lori then sees Lincoln has fallen asleep on her lap. 'Huh, how long were we chatting?'

She then turns off the TV and picks up her little brother and carries him to his shared room with Luna.

She opens the door and sees Luna fast asleep on her top bunk with her headphones. Lori then places Lincoln on his bed and hands him Bun-Bun, she tucks him in and kisses his forehead. "Goodnight Linky."

Lori then heads to her room and gets some sleep.

**As of always, leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

(Royal Woods Elementary, Monday)

The bell has rung and all of the students are in the hallways putting their books away into their locker.

Lincoln and Jordan had just finished a quiz in Mrs. Johnson's, they seem very confident. The other however don't.

And not because of the quiz, because earlier when all of the students have made it to school, Clyde McBride made an announcement that shocks himself.

Coach Pokawski has moved dodge ball to Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. To all of the kids this was a total shocker, also Clyde fainted after making all of the morning announcements.

The only ones who were feeling pumped up for this was none other than the dodge ball queen Jordan and her king Lincoln.

Ever since they started dating, Lincoln has also become a fear to beware in gym. Thanks to Jordan he was more confident to get physically fit in the one class he used to hate.

Now back to the present.

"So, Dodge ball my queen?" asked Lincoln teasingly.

Jordan giggles. "Oh you know it my king!"

They then spot their friends headed for the gym, they soon catch up to them.

"Hey guys, you ready for this?" asked Lincoln.

Many of them aren't quite sure. Except for Liam, Tabby and Stella.

"To be honest I was a little shocked that coach moved Dodge ball" said Stella.

"At least some of us can throw like aces" said Tabby.

"This is gonna be my ….. Third time to make a good throw?" asked Liam.

"I think it is. Just pretend you're doing ring toss or throwing a ball at the summer fair" said Jordan.

"I always do" replied Liam.

"I'm pretty sure some of us aren't going to make it" said Kat.

"With Lincoln and Jordan on the same side, which is happening a lot there is no stopping them" said Mollie.

"I'm on their side" said Cookie.

"Same" said Joy.

"How are you two so synced?" asked Sadie.

"Maybe it's because their dating?" said Tabby.

"She makes a good point" said Mollie,

They then turn to Lincoln's friends. They don't reply, instead they just look to the ground in misery. Penelope is trying to keep Clyde calm.

Lincoln sighs. "Hey, at least you guys can use the snake formation."

"Yeah, because the rest of the scorpion formation is history" said Rusty.

"This isn't gonna be easy, as usual" said Zach.

"Principal huggins said that making this big change to dodge ball seems necessary, like what the Writing club was going through" replied Clyde.

"Perhaps we can make an excuse for you?" asked Penelope.

"No, no. I am the junior administrator, so being honest is my number one degree for now" replied Clyde.

"Okay man. Whatever you say" said Zach.

They then enter the gym and go their separate ways and into their changing rooms.

"See you in the battlefield" said Jordan. Lincoln chuckles. "You too beautiful."

After an hour of changing they all walk out of the changing rooms and are now in their gym clothes.

Coach then blows his whistle. "Alright kids! Line up!"

They all do as they are told. "Alright listen up, today we'll be doing dodge ball, but you all now from the announcement. By the way thank you McBride."

"Just doing what I have to do as junior administrator" replied Clyde happily.

"Any who, let's do this. So everyone get to whichever team you wanna be on starting … now!" said Coach.

Clyde didn't even feel like being on the same team as Lincoln, same with Zach and Rusty. So they sided with the team of Poppa Wheelie. "Hey guys, glad to be on the same side."

"Yeah" replied Flat tire. "Umm, you guys know we're gonna get creamed right?" asked Zach.

"Yeah, we know" replied Poppa wheelie miserably.

They all get into teams and get ready for coach to blow the whistle. "Okay, teams are set so … (Whistle sound.)

They all start grabbing balls and throwing.

"Snake formation!" yelled Rusty. Behind him is Zach, Clyde and Penelope. But then Poppa Wheelie and Flat Tire get in front of them.

"Mind if we join?" asked Poppa Wheelie. "this sure is no different from the bike ride lines we do!" said Flat Tire.

They al coordinate with ease as they dodge all incoming projectiles.

"Hey, this is actually working!" said Rusty. "We haven't even been hit!" said Zach.

"Thanks to combined effort" said Penelope. "We might actually win this" said Clyde.

"See told ya so" said Poppa Wheelie. But then he gets hit in the gut.

"Oh no" said Flat Tire. He then gets hit in the face.

"I spoke too soon!" said Clyde. He takes a hit for Penelope. She rushes over to him. "Are you okay?"

"I took one for you Penelope" said Clyde with a weak smile. "Aww" replied Penelope. But then she gets hit.

"Looks like McBride and Penelope are out!" said Coach. "Also, see you later at the meeting Clyde."

"Wouldn't wanna miss it" replied Clyde, then he goes back to groaning.

"This is bad man!" said Rusty. Then he gets hit.

"And we're done" said Zach. Then he gets hit.

"Nailed it!" yelled Mollie.

"That was for last week's gum blowing on me Spokes!" yelled Sadie.

"Nice one girl!" said Joy.

Meanwhile Lincoln and Jordan are dodging and throwing in style.

"On your left!"

"Heads up!"

"Watch it now"

"Incoming!"

"Too close!"

"Got your back!"

They Dodge, Roll, catch, intercept, jump over the other, grab each other, pass the ball, side step and make a throw. It almost looked like they were freestyle dancing.

"Watch out farm boy!" said Tabby as she grabs Liam to the side.

"Thanks darling" said Liam. He grabs a ball and throws it and makes a score.

Stella garbs a ball and throws, she dodges, grabs another one and throws.

This goes on and on, till Lincoln and Jordan have made so many hits and nope they did not hit Rusty, Zach, Clyde and Penelope.

But they do land more strikes on other kids.

After an hour of annihilation, all are exhausted and groaning in pain.

Coach blows his whistle. "Team wheelie is down and team Rosloud wins."

They all looked at the coach in confusion. "What? I like to name the teams depending on who's been leading and who took the first hit" replied Coach.

Lincoln and Jordan cheer with their team. Then they look towards Rusty and the others who were down.

"You guys okay?" yelled Lincoln. They all groaned in response. "I guess that's a yes" replied Stella.

(Cafeteria)

After having a run in with the nurse in her office all of them enjoy lunch.

Penelope thinks it was time to show Lincoln something.

"Excuse me Lincoln, but Clyde and I were wondering if you'd like to be part of space camp this weekend?" asked Penelope.

"It's gonna be awesome! Just like Starship Grouper!" said Clyde.

Lincoln swallows his food. "Sorry Clyde, but I have plans on Saturday and Sunday and it doesn't have anything to do with my sisters."

"What? But what could be more important than that?" asked Clyde.

"Lincoln and I are going on a movie marathon at my place" replied Jordan.

"We're gonna be watching a lot of Star Wars movies" replied Lincoln.

"Is that like Starship grouper?" asked Zach.

"I've heard of it, it's got a lot of awesome fans around the world! I've seen episode one and two, but I never got to see the rest" replied Stella.

"She's not wrong" replied Tabby. "My parents told me they saw it a long time ago, which was their first date. They said the music is very nice."

"Hmm, I would love to watch it too" said Liam.

"I guess we're all settled. We can watch at my place, like a friends movie marathon" said Jordan.

"I guess we can join too" said Mollie.

"It could be fun" said Joy.

"I hope there's romance in it" said Cookie.

"Trust me luv's. There is going to be some romance" replied Tabby. My parents did tell me, but didn't spoil all of it."

"Would love to see some reruns" said Stella.

"I think I read online that the final one is coming this December" said Sadie.

"It is and that's why we're doing this movie marathon thing" said Lincoln.

Clyde looked a bit disappointed at what was happening. Penelope didn't like seeing him like this, but trying to reason against Lincoln wouldn't be such a good idea. One thing Clyde is, is not starting up an argument.

"Wish I could come, but my parents are planning on a family trip" said Rusty.

"Maybe I can go to space camp with you Clyde" said Zach.

At least that made him happy.

"Well, I hope you two have fun" said Lincoln.

Hearing that didn't quite help.

(After school)

Lincoln and Jordan share a final kiss before going to their rides.

"Excuse me Lincoln" said Lisa who was sitting next to him in vanzilla.

"Oh, hey Lisa. How was class?" asked Lincoln.

"Less tolerable, at least having Darcy there was worth the while" said Lisa. "Anyway, I overheard you and your associates planning on a theatrical involvement this Saturday."

Lincoln looks at her confused.

"I wish to join you in your movie marathon" said Lisa. "I heard what you said about the title, perhaps there can be some physics to this that could help me learn more about advancements in space exploration."

"Sure thing sis" replied Lincoln.

Then Lola, Lana and Lucy hop into vanzilla.

Lincoln noticed all of his sisters are here, but Lynn wasn't. "Umm, Lori. Where's Lynn?"

Lori sighs. "Okay, listen up. When we get back, Lincoln, Leni and Luna are in charge. I have to head back to the middle school to pick up mom and LJ."

"What happened?" asked Lucy.

"Let's just say Lynn got into a fight with a student who mocked that she can't be able to win for the team" replied Lori.

"I wonder how she took him down" said Lana.

"You mean her" said Lisa.

"How do you know that?" asked Luna.

"I had my reason to believe it was a female student who taunted Lynn" replied Lisa.

They all drive back to the Loud House.

**Hope you all liked this, leave a review.**


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

(Loud House Residence)

"Lincoln! It's almost six, it's time to go" said Rita alongside her is her husband Lynn Sr.

Lincoln comes down. "Here I am, alright let's go."

"We should hurry, we don't wanna be the last ones on the sign-up sheet" said Lynn Sr.

Now normally kids would be nervous about the parent teacher conference meeting, but Lincoln is feeling confident that whatever it is Mrs. Johnson wants to talk about is nothing of a problem.

They all board Vanzilla leaving Lori and Luna in charge, it seems that Leni is at a slumber party over at Jackie's house.

"Alright, now let's get there before we're last" said Lincoln.

"Let's just hope vanzilla doesn't break down on us" said Lynn Sr. and she did. "Dang it!" they all groan.

(An hour later)

Lincoln and his parents finally made it, but there are a lot of other parents there now.

"Dang it! We got the last slot!" complained Lynn Sr. "This is gonna be a while" said Rita.

Then Lincoln sees Jordan and her parents. "Hey there my love."

Jordan giggles. "Lincoln, not in public."

"Umm, you two do it on most times in public" said Liam who was there. Same with Tabby, Stella, Rusty, Zach, Clyde, Penelope and Jordan's gals.

Then Sheryl arrives and instructs the parents to wait while she brings the kids to come to the cafeteria.

"Hey Rusty, why did your dad bring a bunch of clothes?" asked Stella.

"Oh he wants to know if Mrs. Johnson is interested in any kind of style from my dad's business, just in case the conversation isn't quite well" replied Rusty.

"Way to bring that as back up man" said Mollie.

"I'm sure my dad's won't overstress about everything in class" said Clyde.

"They will" replied everyone but Penelope.

"What about you Farm boy. Are your parents here?" asked Tabby.

"Not really, my Memaw had to come instead, she did bring Carol Anne with her. Gotta keep an eye on the pregnant goat" replied Liam.

"What?!" said Lincoln.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" said Stella nervously.

"Hey, I think that's what they always say in Star Wars" said Tabby.

They all arrive in the cafeteria and take their seats and chat among themselves. "Can't wait for tomorrow!" said Stella.

"Our first movie marathon as a group" said Tabby.

"Well, sorta. Some of us have plans" said Rusty.

Clyde still didn't feel quite comfortable with Lincoln not joining him at space camp, but at least Zach is joining.

"So Zach your parents are okay with you going with Clyde to space camp?" asked Lincoln.

"Uh huh. They said it could be a good experience for me when I actually get abducted" replied Zach.

They look at him confused. "Right!" said Stella.

"So, what are we going to do about snacks tomorrow? Should we all bring some?" asked Stella.

"No need. I have that one covered" replied Jordan. "Luv, you don't have to do that. We want to help as well" said Tabby.

"Guys, your all gonna be my guests for the movie marathon, so I insist that I should be the one making plans" said Jordan.

"Wow, pulling a page of off Lincoln's book I see" said Joy.

"What can I say, he knows plans just as well as I do" said Jordan. She then looks to Lincoln. "So, is Luan nervous about her date with Benny tomorrow?"

"She was at first, but she calmed down after she pied Lana in the face, Lori told her not to stress out, it could cause pimples" replied Lincoln.

Jordan's friends felt grossed out. "Eeew!"

"So, while our parent's are doing the whole meeting thing. What do you guys wanna do?" asked Liam.

Some of them either talk, go on with their phones or play some board games that some of them brought with them.

Just then they all hear what sounded like a goat yelling. "Oh no! Carol Anne found my chili sandwich!" said Liam. He then races out of the cafeteria and heads for the classroom.

Lincoln, Jordan and Tabby smile. "Looks like there's gonna be some goat babies" said Tabby.

"I don't get it, what's going on?" asked Zach.

"Well you see, Liam said that when Carol Anne eats anything spicy then she gives birth" said Tabby.

"We learned it when we made our third visit to his farm and met his Memaw" said Jordan.

"I didn't really think that spicy food would help goats give birth faster, usually it makes Lynn go number two" said Lincoln.

"Okay, that was too much information" said Sadie. Then they see Liam enter with the two newborn goats or kids for goat word.

"Aww!" they all said with cute trance eyes. "They're so cute!" said Jordan.

"Thanks guys, well me and my Memaw are headed back to the farm now, gotta show them to the folks and the rest of the farm crew" replied Liam.

"See you tomorrow Liam" said Lincoln. "Take care dude" said Jordan. "Make sure those little guys get lots of sleep and nourishment! And no sweets before they sleep!" said Tabby.

They all look at her confused. "What? I'm being honest" replied Tabby.

"You almost sound like a mom" said Cookie.

Then Rusty's dad arrives and looks a bit disappointed. "Alright Rusty let's get going."

"Dad? What's wrong?" asked Rusty.

"She wasn't interested in anything I had to offer. Not even Polyester" said Mr. Spokes.

"Why wouldn't she want a timeless material that doesn't shrink or wrinkles?" asked Rusty with some worry as he holds the Polyester clothing.

"Well, we should get going. Also you're not allowed to be on your bike for the next three weeks until you start making your grades better" replied Mr. Spokes.

Rusty sighs. "Aww, man!"

Soon he leaves with his dad. Then someone passes them and heads inside the cafeteria. "Stella!"

"Mom? What are you doing here?" asked Stella.

"Mrs. Johnson said it was okay to move our meeting with her" replied Stella's mom.

"What? Why?" asked Stella. "You're father got kicked by an angry mama goat" replied her mom.

"Oh no!" said Stella. She then heads out of the school with her parents.

"Well, that was unexpected" said Mollie.

"Hello" said Haiku. They all get startled by her sudden appearance.

"Wait a minute! Where did you come from?!" said Kat.

"I was here the whole time. You all just didn't notice me" replied Haiku.

"Oh, just like Lucy of course" said Jordan.

"So, are your parents here?" asked Lincoln.

"Yes, but I am not worried about anything. I've done all I could to make sure that I did not fail" said Haiku.

"Wait a minute! We've never seen you in class" said Zach.

"I am in your class, you all have never noticed me. Mrs. Johnson was the only one who knows, so surprise I guess" replied Haiku.

They're minds were now blown. They never knew Haiku was in their class room the whole time since the end of summer. They should keep an eye out for her more often.

Hours later and many of their friend shave left the cafeteria, leaving only Lincoln, Jordan and Clyde. Penelope had already left and was excited to go to space camp with Clyde.

Lincoln, Jordan and Clyde come out of the cafeteria to go and check on their parents.

They spot Mr. and Mrs. Loud still waiting and talking to Jordan's parents. "Oh hey there kids" said Lynn Sr.

"Well, you mom and I had just finished our meeting with Mrs. Johnson" said Rick.

"We are proud at how great you are at all of your grades and social skills Jordan, as usual" replied Jesse.

"Clyde, I think your dad's are in there right now" said Rita. Then the doors open and they see Harold calming down a nervous Howard.

"Dad what happened in there?" asked Clyde.

"Well we are glad that you are becoming a great student in class Clyde" said Howard.

"Then we talked to Mrs. Johnson about the many things the classroom might be lacking" said Harold.

Rita rolls her eyes in annoyance. "Here we go again." Lynn Sr also groans.

"We started asking her questions about classroom safety" said Howard.

"We have a list for it as well and read it to her" said Harold.

"Life jackets under the desk"

"The UV rays on the windows"

"Chalk dust levels"

This goes on and on and Clyde can see just how annoyed Lincoln, Jordan and they're parents were.

"Umm, dad's maybe we should get going now" said Clyde.

His dads can see they are clearly not interested in whatever nonsense they were blabbing about. "Okay then" said Howard.

"Oh by the way. Lincoln are you sure you don't want to go to space camp with Clyde, Penelope and Zach?" asked Harold.

"Yes I'm sure" replied Lincoln sternly.

The McBride's soon take their leave and make a call to Doctor Lopez.

It was now the Louds turn, Jordan and her parents decided to stay so they can hear all about Lincoln after the meeting.

And soon it was over. "So, what did she say?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, she said that you are the second smartest kid in class in par with Jordan" said Rita.

"The smartest is also tied for Clyde and Penelope" said Lynn Sr.

"She also said she got some reports from the coach that you are doing well in you physical classes" said Rita.

"Why didn't you tell us you can climb the rope son?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Because if I do, Lynn is going to want to train me even more and I do not intend to get hurt" said Lincoln.

"If she does then she'll have to answer to me" replied Jordan sternly.

"She also said that all of these new improvements were after you run in with Jordan. Word of how you two met spreads fast here" replied Rita.

Jordan remembers that she told her friends and they must've blurted it out and many of the kids heard about it, but they did not expect some of the faculty to hear it as well.

Rita was impressed. She tried so many times to get Lincoln into physical shape and she still feels bad that Lincoln got beaten up after the football game she made him go to. And it took this girl with braided ponytail to make Lincoln into something even more than what they were expecting.

"Well, we should all head home now, you two have a big day tomorrow with your friends" said Rick.

"Hey, how about we all go out together for dinner?" said Lynn Sr.

They all nodded in agreement and went to dine at Jean Juan's.

**And that's a wrap to the episode "Stall Monitor" Hope you all liked this, leave a review.**


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

(Loud House)

Lincoln finishes using the bathroom and heads to his room. Inside he sees Luna getting her guitar and Chunk had just left the room with her drums.

"Good luck at your gig sis" said Lincoln. "Thanks baby bro. I should go tell Lori I'm headed out now" said Luna.

"Same here. Can I get a lift to Jordan's house? I can bring my bike with me and use it to head back home" said Lincoln.

"Sure thing bro. Come on, let's go tell sis" said Luna.

They both enter Lori and Leni's room. "Hey sis, we're headed ou- Whoa! What the heck? That thing is monstrous!"

Lincoln also sees it and soon all the other sisters look at Luan's pimple. Lana arrives with a net. "A monster?! Where?!"

She sees the pimple and looks disappointed. "Oh, it's just a zit. Can I pop it?"

"I suggest you don't, that would only cause more of the bacteria within it to spread rapidly" replied Lisa.

"Plus it's gross if you pop it" said Lola.

"Kinda like Aunt Ruth's boils" said Lynn Jr.

They all cringe to remembering that, except for Lana. "Yeah, Boils."

"Wait, isn't your date with Benny today?" said Leni with worry.

"It is and I don't want him to see this. This is going to be so embarrassing" said Luan with concern,

"Luan, it's no big deal. I'm sure it'll be okay, it's just one pimple and I'm sure he won't mind" said Lori.

"Lori's right Luan. One time Jordan came to our date and acted weird, she wore shades and said there was going to be a nighttime eclipse. But then I took them off and saw she had a black eye" replied Lincoln.

"Whoa What? When did this happen?" asked Lynn Jr.

"Two weeks ago" replied Lincoln.

"And how did she get it?" asked Lori.

"She said she was coming out of the bathroom and Ajax ran passed her, she tripped and fell and her face hit the edge of Ajax's food bowl that was in her room and that's how she got the black eye" replied Lincoln.

"Ouch! So what did you two do on the date?" asked Luan.

"Well, at first I told her it wasn't a problem, but I didn't want her to be in this kind of pain. So instead of a restaurant we got some Tamales from a food truck and ate by the benches and talked, after that I went to a nearby pharmacy and bought some stuff for her injury. She thought it was sweet of me and I escorted her home" replied Lincoln.

"We told her parents and they were shocked they didn't even know about it, she snuck out and left a note before she left the house for our date" said Lincoln.

Luan was shocked. "So, you think he won't mind this pimple?"

Then Mr. Coconuts appears. "Hey now, listen to your brother. He has a point there toots. Benny's a great guy and he won't let a pimple get you down and I'm sure you won't let this thing let you down either."

Lori sighs. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Mr. Coconuts is right."

"Luan, just tell him what's been happening and he will understand. I might not be sure, but I just know it will work out" replied Lincoln.

Luan hugs Lincoln and he also hugs her back. "Thanks you guys. Well, I should be on my way now!"

"I'll drive you there" said Lori. "No need brah, Luan you can take a ride with me, Linc and Chunk" said Luna.

"Gee thanks you guys" said Luan.

"Do not forget, I wish to be part of Lincoln's movie marathon" said Lisa.

Soon they leave the loud house after they placed Lincoln's bike into the van.

From the window all the louds go back to their usual thing. "Hmm, for a minute there, I thought Luan would ask us for help with her pimple" said Lynn Jr.

"Yeah, same here" said Lola.

(Rosato Residence)

The Van stops and lets Lincoln, Lisa and Lincoln's bike off. "Have fun you two" said Luna.

The van then drives off to Luna's next gig.

"Alright Lisa, I know this movie might have some fascinating logic and stuff. Just please don't start talking all science and stuff, the others want to have a good time while watching the movies okay?" said Lincoln.

Lisa straightens her glasses and sighs. "Fine, I won't start blabbering all the laws of physics and wonders of space exploration."

"Thank you" said Lincoln. He then knocks on the door and is greeted by Liam. "Hey there bud, glad ya'll could make it."

"Wow! You guys came here earlier than I did" said Lincoln.

"Well, it is a movie marathon. So we wanted to come by and help set it all up. Why were you late?" said Tabby.

"Luan had a pimple crisis" replied Lisa. The other girls gasp in shock. "What?!" said Cookie.

"It's okay guys. She's got it all handled, I'm sure her date will go smoothly" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, just like the date I had with Lincoln weeks ago" said Jordan.

"Well, okay. How big was it?" asked Mollie. "Close to the size of a grape" replied Lisa.

"Eeew!" they all replied. "Can we please start this movie marathon now?" asked Stella.

"Alright then. Get seated everyone, we have popcorn, chips, dips and sodas. Let's head to a galaxy far, far away!" said Jordan.

She places in the CD and sits next to Lincoln on the couch, Lisa pulls out a note pad and the movie begins with Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope.

"Wait, why are we starting with this one? What about episode 1?" asked Joy.

"The creators of the film made this one first, around the early eighties. I think" said Jordan.

"Okay then" said Kat.

(Five movies later)

It was now afternoon and past 4 PM, the crew exits the house.

"That was awesome!" said Mollie.

"I do hope Anakin can keep his relationship a secret" said Cookie.

"Something bad is gonna happen in the third one, I just know it!" said Kat.

"Anakin was kinda cute. The grown up not the kid, but he's cute as well" said Sadie.

"That frog guy was odd and funny" said Joy.

"Part six was so cool, sad and amazing" said Tabby.

"Gotta admit, the fact that he's a farm boy really makes me feel better" said Liam.

"I can't believe the bad guy we all saw is the kid and that senator dude" said Stella.

"Well, we can watch part 3, 7, 8, Rogue One and Solo tomorrow" said Jordan. "See you then guys."

They all say their goodbye to Jordan and take off on either their bikes, their parents picking them up or taking the bus.

Lincoln and Jordan share a kiss before saying their goodbyes. Lincoln then let's Lisa sit in front of him as they ride off on his bike.

"So, what did you think?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, I must say. There was a lot of convincing theories to all of the science and technology in it, the power of the Force is something I have a hard time trying to believe. Still it was fun and breathe taking" replied Lisa.

Lincoln smiled. "Well, I'm glad you liked it sis, can't wait for tomorrow."

"Perhaps I can be able to replicate one of those service droids for house helpful standards" said Lisa.

"Do you want Lola and Lana to fight over it?" asked Lincoln. Lisa realized he was right. "Never mind."

"I wonder how Luan's date went?" said Lincoln as they continue to ride back to the loud house.

**Sorry if this was short. I was planning on putting scenes where they are fascinated by all the action, adventure and romance, But that would be way too much for me and exhausting. Added some scenes from "Pimple Plan" and guess which episode has the Tamales food truck. Well leave a review.**


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

(Loud House)

The sun shines on the house and through the window and thank god it's the weekends, Lincoln doesn't need his alarm clock to wake him up. But he instead let's his phone alarm do it. Why? It doesn't use up to much battery power and it has a ringtone that reminds him of Jordan, the song he sang at her birthday.

Lincoln gets up and leaves the room feeling excited. He sees Lisa had just left the bathroom. "Good Morning male sibling unit."

"Morning Lis" replied Lincoln as he takes the bathroom. Lisa looks back and is confused. "Why on earth would he be awake this early?" then she remembered. "Oh, never mind."

Later, Lincoln exits the bathroom still feeling in spirits and reenters his shared room and he meets up with Luna who had just came down her top bunk and still looking sleepy. "Mornin' bro."

Lincoln gives her a hug. "Morning sis." Luna smiles and returns the hug and kisses his forehead. "Why are you up so early bro?"

They soon break the hug. "I don't know, just excited for today I guess" replied Lincoln. Luna ruffles his hair and heads for the bathroom.

Lincoln then changes out of his pajamas and looks to the wardrobe for anything good to wear. Then he remembered during the game convention he did buy something but didn't tell anyone, not even Jordan.

Lincoln closes the wardrobe and goes to his shirt drawers. "Found you!"

Luna soon reenters her room and sees Lincoln wearing his blue jeans, white sports shoes with a rebellion loo on it, orange shirt with the image of the Millennium Falcon and a red sleeveless jacket with the logo of the Resistance.

"Wow! When did you get those threads Linc?" asked Luna.

"From the gaming convention months ago, I didn't tell anyone because it was supposed to be a surprise" replied Lincoln.

Luna smirks. "Well, I am surprised. Is this for the continuing of the movie marathon you guys are having later?"

"Pretty much. Well I'm headed downstairs" replied Lincoln. Luna then decides to change into her day time clothes and also head downstairs, she then sees Lincoln setting up some cooking things for making pancakes.

Lincoln notices her. "Oh hey Luna. I thought you were headed back to bed."

"I was, but then I figured I'd just see what you were up to" replied Luna.

"Oh, just trying to make some breakfast for everyone to be happy about. This day feels great for me" replied Lincoln.

"Well, I hope you don't mind having some back up?" said Luna. Lincoln smiles. "Not at all sis."

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Luna. "You think you can cook the bacon?" said Lincoln. "I'm gonna make the pancake batter."

(An hour later)

A beautiful aroma travels across the house like wild fire and it's getting everyone's attention and they all exit their rooms, Lisa is carrying Lily via wagon.

"Whos cooking at this hour?" asked Lana.

"It's past six and it's Sunday, usually I'd smell breakfast past seven" said Lynn Jr.

They all head downstairs. Leni picks up Lily. They soon run into their parents in their morning robes.

"Dad?" they all said in shock.

"We thought you were cooking" said Luan.

"Huh, we thought one of you girls were cooking" said Rita.

"So, who's in the kitchen this early?" asked Lola.

It didn't take long for Lori to realize who it was and she smiles. "I think I know, come on guys."

They all follow Lori and enter the kitchen and they see Lincoln and Luna cleaning the pans, plates and utensils. On the table are plates with pancakes, alongside glasses of orange juice and coffee.

"What the what?" said Lynn Jr.

Lincoln and Luna notice them and put the stuff away and dry their hands. "Morning dudes" said Luna.

"Glad you're all awake because breakfast is served" replied Lincoln.

"D-Did you two make all of this?" asked Lynn Sr in shock.

"We sure did. Though it was Linc's idea, I just came down to help out" replied Luna.

"Whoa! This stuff smells awesome!" said Lana.

"Yeah!" cheered Lily.

"Well, come on and eat or this stuff is going to get cold" replied Lincoln.

They all rake their seats and they notice each of them gets two pancakes and that's it. But when they lift the pancake they are shocked that there is something wedged between them.

They are eating a sort of breakfast sandwich but bigger. In between the pancakes are bacon, syrup and eggs, depending on which sister. Even the parents got egg whites for theirs.

They all take a bite of their pancake breakfast sandwiches.

"Lincoln, Luna. I am impressed by this. It's like a breakfast special" said Rita.

"Shame I can't serve these babies at the restaurant, we don't open early in the morning" said Lynn Sr.

"There's bacon bits in the pancakes!" said Lana.

"This does feel like a balanced breakfast in one" said Lisa.

"No Yolk! This is a balanced meal for the early bird!" said Luan.

"Literally delicious!" said Lori.

"Totes!" said Leni.

"I could eat this forever" said Lola.

"This tastes like hope and I love it" said Lucy.

"Man, you gave me a triple decker! Sweet!" said Lynn Jr.

"Well of course, you eat way more than anyone does" said Lincoln.

Lily burps loudly after eating and just lazes there with a huge and happy grin and giggles.

"Umm, aren't you two gonna eat?" asked Leni.

"We already had our share. I'm gonna go and see if I have any gigs for today" said Luna.

"I am going to see if Jordan is up" said Lincoln. "And we're still on for later Lisa."

Lisa swallows her bite. "I did not forget Lincoln."

Then some of them realize. "Did you guys see what Lincoln was wearing?"

Lincoln and Luna heads upstairs. Luna checks on her planner and Lincoln sees his phone has a few notifications.

But Lincoln groans seeing them. "What's wrong Bro?" asked Luna.

"I thought I had some messages from Jordan. But their just pictures from Clyde at Space camp" replied Lincoln.

Luna crosses her arms. "He's still sending you pics of him? What the heck is he doing?"

"He just wants me to rethink and join him" replied Lincoln. So he turns off his notification bell for his friends, but not to Jordan.

(Sometime after morning)

Lincoln had just left the bathroom and sees Lisa coming out of her room with a notepad again. "I am ready for today's movie marathon Lincoln."

"Glad to hear" replied Lincoln.

They then see Luan coming out of her room in her clowning attire. "Got a party to go to Luan?" asked Lincoln.

"Yup and this time it's going to be even better than before! Yesterday Benny asked if he could join in the act! And I said yes!" replied Luan.

"Well, at least you have another victim to your unorthodox performances" replied Lisa.

"Oh come on Lisa. Nobody likes a downer, turn that frown upside down or you'll be wetter than before!" said Luan as she squirts Lisa with some water to her face from her nose.

Lisa removes her glasses and wipes them. "I stand corrected."

"Well, gotta run! No time to be later than the past, gotta be running for the future! Hahaha!" Luan heads downstairs and into Vanzilla, where she pies Lori. "Oh come on!"

"Well, we should get going too Lisa" said Lincoln.

"Let's take your bike, I'd rather not be in the same vehicle as Luan" replied Lisa.

"Agreed" said Lincoln.

As they head downstairs they see Lynn Jr putting on her roller skates. "Got a game today?" asked Lincoln.

"Not really, just meeting up with Margo and Polly in the park, just some race we're gonna do." She then skates out of the house. "Later guys!"

"Hey Lincoln" Lincoln and Lisa get startled by Lucy.

"Sorry, but I need a rhyme for tragedy" said Lucy.

"Conspiracy" said Lincoln. "Malarkey, Tendency, Guilty and Durability. I could keep going" said Lisa.

"No need, I think I got it" replied Lucy as she returns to the chimney.

"So, what is Luna planning today?" asked Lisa.

"She's gonna meet up with Sam at the park, just some alone time together" replied Lincoln.

As they head outside they see Lana and Patriot digging into the ground for worms. "Hey Linc. Just getting some more fish bait."

"And he's helping why?" asked Lincoln.

"Probably to catch some fish. The fishing season is gonna be over soon and dad said I can come with this week before Thanksgiving!" said Lana. Patriot squawks in return.

"Aren't you going with father Lincoln?" asked Lisa.

"Dad said this was a restaurant thing. He, Kotaro and Grant are the ones going fishing and I guess Patriot is coning with them as well" said Lincoln.

Lincoln and Lisa tell Lori that they will be biking there. In which Lori replies "Lucky." She has pie all over her face. Luan just giggles.

Lincoln brings out his bike and has an idea. "You want me to bring out the wagon?"

Lisa knows that Lincoln is safe when he rides his bike and he keeps it well balanced even if someone is riding with him. But to Lisa she wants to be safe as well. "Fine."

Lincoln attaches the wagon to the back of his bike and Lisa hops in wearing a helmet and putting on a safety belt that she attaches to the sides of the wagon.

Lincoln then sees they still have time before they get to Jordan's and has another idea.

He heads back inside the garage and brings out some cans of spray paint. Lisa understands what he was trying to do and helps out.

Minutes later Lincoln and Lisa stand back and look at their work. "Impressive indeed Lincoln."

They spray painted the sides of the wagon to have symbols from Star Wars and some images of star fighters.

Lisa then hops aboard. Lincoln smiles and waits for her to say it. "Punch it Lincoln!" and they take off for Jordan's house.

Lana had no clue what just happened and neither did Lola who was in her pink car.

(Rosato Residence)

They make it to the house and park his bike and wagon.

They both knock at the door and greeted by Jordan. "Hey guys. Whoa you two are early."

"Really?" asked Lincoln.

"Pretty much, the others will be here soon" then she notices Lincoln's attire. "Sweet clothing handsome. Dressed for the occasion I see."

Lincoln kisses her cheek. "You know it."

They get comfortable and see some food has already been set up. "So, how did Luan's date go?" asked Jordan.

"Well, she told Benny about the pimple and he was okay with it, he knows she is beautiful on the inside. The only thing that mattered was Luan being happy and making sure they spent every moment there together" said Lincoln.

"Aww! He's so sweet" said Jordan.

"Currently Luan is headed to another birthday party and Benny is joining her" replied Lisa.

"Wow! I'm seeing a comedic clowning team in their future" replied Jordan.

"So, has Clyde been sending you anymore of those pics from space camp again?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln sighs. "Sadly, yeah. I don't really care about it and I don't wanna go there. I have my own thing going here, he can go to the moon if he wants."

"The space camp training is designed for those who think they are ready. But once they step into actual space training from any space launch organization, the slightest pressure will break them down" replied Lisa.

"And those are facts I can believe in. not ready for space travel" said Lincoln.

Soon Liam, Tabby, Stella, Mollie, Sadie, Kat, Joy and Cookie arrive. Though, why is Stella dressed like Princess Leia? Her reply, she thought they should dress for the occasion. Awkward.

(Five movies later)

Once again it is afternoon and past four. They all come out of the house.

"Totally awesome!" said Stella.

"That ending in part three was so sad!" said Sadie.

"And now we know why he's evil" said Mollie.

"The new saga was cool though, seemed similar to part 3 and 4" said Cookie.

"I have to admit Rey is one awesome gal" said Kat.

"To be honest with you guys, Kylo Ren kinda looked hot" said Joy.

"First we see a kid in the desert, next it's a farm boy and now it's a scavenger" said Liam.

"Gotta love those soundtracks! They're awesome!" said Tabby.

"I may not condone in feelings, but Rogue one was truly sad" said Lisa.

The other also agreed.

Lincoln was confused. "Guys, do you remember when Vader fought Obi-Wan in the Deathstar?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Liam. "Remember what he did in the hallway in Rogue One?" said Lincoln.

They all put the timeline, together. As in how did a bad ass like Vader in the hallway, turned into two old guys just poking each other with sticks. Imagine Vader and Obi-Wan fighting each other and someone yelling "Boo! Do more tricks!"

"Yeah, that does seem a bit off" said Tabby.

"Well, I thought Solo was kinda cool" said Jordan. "And why the Millennium Falcon looks like garbage" said Lisa.

They also agreed. "The only thing we have to watch for now is Star Wars Episode 9: The Rise of Skywalker" said Lincoln.

"Have any of you seen the trailer?" asked Tabby.

They all shook their heads meaning no. Then Jordan gets an idea. "How about tomorrow at recess we all watch it on my tablet?" They all agreed to the idea.

Soon they all take their leave back home with Lincoln giving Jordan another kiss goodbye, it was school tomorrow after all.

"So, you got more notes on what you saw?" asked Lincoln to Lisa who is in the wagon.

"Indeed, truly astonishing on all the physics and different laws in the film, though the whole Force thing is beyond my beliefs" replied Lisa.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it Lisa" replied Lincoln. Then Lisa had an idea. "Lincoln, I have been doping some internet searching and I found what you might like."

"What is it?" asked Lincoln.

"How would you like if we got a Lego Death Star?" asked Lisa.

"I'm sorry what?" asked Lincoln.

**And now I just have to wait for the last Star Wars movie to come out. But chances their going to make another saga, again. Check out that news from Game of Thrones. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

(Royal Woods Elementary, Monday)

Vanzilla arrives and drops off Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa.

Soon Lincoln is intercepted by Jordan, which is the usual thing between them, for the Loud sisters it was still cute.

The kids head into the squirrel, though Lincoln and Jordan could tell Lisa was not looking forward to this day.

"Everything okay Lis?" asked Lincoln. "You seem more depressed than me" said Lucy.

Lisa sighs in defeat and confesses. "Today we have to …. Make Turkey hand cutouts."

They all look at her confused. "Why is this a problem to you?" asked Lana.

"Well, to all of you it seems easy. But I for one am a woman of science not a little girl who would tolerate in this lower level of knowledge crafting" replied Lisa.

"Lisa, just because you're smart doesn't mean you can't be a part of artistic like things. Lucy has her poetry writings, Lana can be creative in the dirt and Lola is creative in her own pink way" said Jordan.

"And no one can challenge me in that" replied Lola.

"Yeah, what about the hand Turkey's we all made from Thanksgiving?" said Lincoln.

"We all made them and we always use them as decorations every Thanksgiving" replied Lana.

Lisa straightens her glasses. "True I may have gotten involved into that one, but that was before I was sent to school and I wanted to make mother proud at how creative I can be."

"See, you already have that creativity. Maybe you can share it with Darcy and you two can be creative together" replied Lincoln.

Lisa sighed. "Fine, but I'm doing this just because my class associate is there to calm me if I defy those odds."

"I really question why you and Darcy are friends" said Lucy.

Soon they all go their separate ways.

They see some of their friends already at their lockers and chatting.

"Hey guys" said Lincoln and Jordan.

"You two looking forward to Thanksgiving this week?" asked Stella.

"Sure am, we haven't told the rest of my family about the big surprise yet" replied Lincoln.

"You're not the only ones mates! My family agreed to have Thanksgiving over at Liam's!" said Tabby.

"We already have a turkey ready and no it's not the Turkey we have on the farm, her names Charlotte. She's family, this one is Charlotte's meaner sisters from my uncle. He hates that turkey and has been waiting all year to have her in the stove" replied Liam.

They all have no clue how to respond to that one.

"Umm, how many cousins does Charlotte have?" asked Sadie.

"Huh, I don't really know. My pa said that when he was in his teen years, he and his three other brothers were each given a Turkey chick to raise. Each Turkey chick was fifteen" replied Liam.

"So, your dad only has one out of fifteen?" asked Kat.

"He was the eldest, so he only got one. The first hatch and that was Charlotte" replied Liam.

"And the other fourteen?" asked Joy.

"Probably with my two uncles" then he realized something. "Oh, so that's why Charlotte's siblings are mean, she was chosen and the first hatch."

Then they spot Rusty looking down in sadness. "You okay dude?" asked Stella.

Rusty sighs. "Not really, even though I can't ride my bike till I get my grades back up. But it turns out I can't go and have fun until I do so, also my dad wants me to help him out more when I have free time."

"Ouch, that sounds harsh" replied Lincoln.

"To me that sounds like more good old hard work" said Liam with a smile.

"Easy for you to say. Plus we're going to have Thanksgiving over at my cousins, his dogs hate me" replied Rusty.

Then they all spot Zach, Clyde and Penelope.

"Looks like their back from space camp" said Tabby.

"Hey guys! Aw man! You should've been there Lincoln! We got to try out zero gravity!" said Zach.

"We had an amazing time with the flight simulator and what to do when the shuttle is damaged" replied Penelope.

"We got to try so many cool things and learn so much about space travels" said Clyde. "Lincoln, you missed out on so much fun!"

But Lincoln didn't feel left out at all. "Well, I'm glad you all had fun."

"We had an awesome time watching the Star Wars movies! And later at lunch we're all going to be watching the Star Wars final movie trailer on Jordan's tablet!" replied Cookie.

"Can't wait to watch it on the big screen for when it comes out!" said Stella.

Clyde didn't quite understand. Lincoln seemed pretty okay with his weekend.

"Hey Lincoln, did you get the pictures I sent you?" asked Clyde.

"Yeah, and you kept sending them over and over and over and over again" replied Lincoln with an annoyed look.

"Well, what did you think? Pretty cool right?" asked Penelope. But Zach could tell this was going to get out of hand. "I'm gonna go stand next to Rusty."

Lincoln sighs. "I'm happy you guys got to go and you got to stop this whole trying to get-me-to-go-back-to-being-my-old-self-stick. It' getting pretty annoying."

"Yeah, seriously he had to keep his phone on silent and turn off vibrate mode to watch the movie" replied Jordan.

"He needs to make sure his sisters are okay and you just kept sending him pictures of you in space camp" replied Liam.

"What are you talking about?" replied Clyde nervously.

Lincoln knew one thing that could help him. "Shouldn't you be doing the daily school announcements?"

Clyde then realizes. "Oh gosh! I gotta go!" he rushes to Huggins office all the while changing into his junior administrator's uniform and Penelope wasn't far behind.

"Wow! Nice save there man" replied Kat.

"He knows Clyde too well, but Clyde doesn't know him too well anymore" replied Tabby.

"I just hope he can one day learn to accept change" said Lincoln.

"He takes all those therapy sessions with Dr. Lopez like he's doing right or something" said Jordan.

"He needs a better person for that job" said Rusty.

"So, Zach how was some of Space camp?" asked Lincoln. The others looked at him with crossed arms.

It was time for Zach to come clean. "The food was way worse than cafeteria food. I had no idea what the heck was I eating! We had to sleep upside down! It felt like being in an alien abduction sack! The Space toilet was scary, I thought I was getting abducted for the wrong purposes."

"Wow, that must've been pretty intense for you man" said Rusty.

"I should've joined you guys in watching the Star Wars movies" said Zach.

"Maybe you can watch it at your own house" said Mollie.

"I wish, my parents might go paranoid and think I've been consumed by aliens to watching something of their creations" replied Liam.

Soon they all hear the school bell ring, it was time for first period and they all head to Mrs. Johnson's class room and this time they all see Haiku there, no jump scares necessary.

(Lunch Time, Cafeteria)

Lincoln and his friends are eating lunch, well Lincoln, Jordan, Stella, Liam, Tabby, Mollie, Kat, Sadie, Joy and Cookie had already finished eating and are now gathered near Jordan to see the Star Wars trailer, also Lisa was with them.

Clyde, Penelope, Rusty and Zach are still eating their lunch while watching their friends watching the tablet.

"Man, they must really wanna watch that movie when it comes out" said Rusty.

They hear some sounds from the tablet and some gasps from the Star Wars watchers. Then when the trailer ends they hear a maniacal laugh.

Lincoln and the others had shocked faces. "W-W-What?!" said Lincoln.

"H-How?!" said Jordan.

"I thought he died!" said Stella.

"We just saw him get thrown away by his own apprentice!" said Tabby.

"That gave me chills" said Liam.

"I think he's the real bad guy, again" replied Kat.

"Great, now we're gonna see emperor wrinkly ugly face again" said Cookie.

"Why is he back?!" said Mollie.

"There are going to be a lot of cheers in the theater when we watch this" replied Sadie.

Lisa then comes up with a theory. "Do any of you recall what Palpatine said to Anakin about his master?"

They all figured it out. "That sneaky old man" said Tabby.

"Guess he learned how to live forever" said Jordan.

"Well, that was just the teaser trailer, now let's see the second trailer" said Lincoln.

And soon they finish watching it. "Now that is intense and awesome!" said Lincoln.

"She threw that light sabre like she was a boss!" said Jordan.

"That army of ships was scary" said Liam.

"It doesn't matter since they have an army as well" said Tabby.

"Another battle between Rey and Kylo!" said Mollie.

"Seeing those old scenes from the old movies was so touching" said Joy.

"All of those generations" said Kat.

"Still sad to see the ones who became evil" said Cookie.

"It was kinda sad to see Carrie Fisher. She was the best butt kicking princess to have ever lived!" said Sadie.

"I have to agree, but at least we get to see Lando come back and fly his ship again" said Stella.

Lisa wipes a tear from her eye. "Let us not let what we saw come into play. Chances we will see the actual truth when we watch the movie."

"Okay guys. Final trailer time and they said that this one is awesome and mind blowing" said Jordan.

"Then let's see it" replied Lincoln. They all go back to the tablet and watch.

Soon when they finish they almost have some tears.

"That was beautiful!" said Lincoln.

"And what 3PO said. Just sad" said Jordan.

"One heck of a space battle it's gonna be" said Stella.

"To moving guys, just too moving" said Joy.

"I didn't know they even had horses there. That's something awesome!" said Liam.

"And the soundtrack! Truly brilliant! Just brilliant!" said Tabby.

"What was Rey and Kylo destroying?" asked Mollie.

"I loved hearing they're voices narrating" said Kat.

"The hug between Leia and Rey. So beautiful" said Cookie.

"I think Palpatine aka Lord Sidious is the one behind all of those dark conspiracies. He is truly a master mind in everything. As through all the movies, he said he foresaw the deaths of all of his apprentices and generals. Perhaps what Vader did was something her did not foresee" replied Lisa.

Jordan then puts her tablet away. "Well, that was fun. We still have time before the next class."

"We can go to the playground and just relax there" said Lincoln.

"Sounds like a plan, I could use some fresh air" said Liam.

"Same here mate" replied Tabby.

"Darcy is also there, I better go and see what she might be up to" said Lisa.

The others also agreed and left the cafeteria, leaving Clyde, Penelope, Rusty and Zach a little confused at what just happened.

Penelope saw the concern on Clyde's face. "Don't worry Clyde, I'm sure all of this Star Wars stuff will blow off soon."

"I hope so, I miss Ace" replied Clyde. Rusty and Zach decided to walk away slowly it was getting awkward.

Soon school was over and all the students we either headed home or off to have some fun. Luckily Lincoln and his friends and Jordan's gals have no homework or anything important to do.

Jordan decided to join her friends at the mall for some girl time, Lincoln said he had to take Lisa somewhere important.

Rusty was picked up by his piano teacher so he could get to his lessons and Zach was picked up by his parents as well. Liam and Tabby went off to the arcade with Stella.

Vanzilla comes into view. "Hey guys, so how was school?" asked Lori.

"No need to bring us home Lori. Lisa and I have somewhere else to go today, we'll see you guys at home later" replied Lincoln.

"Yes, what we're going to do is what happened yesterday" replied Lisa.

"Whatever" said Lola as she boards vanzilla.

"I have to get to Flips and see if he has anything good in his dumpster" said Lana.

"I need to go and check how my bats are doing, chances they'll be ready to hibernate. Sigh" said Lucy.

Luna then gets out. "Go ahead guys, I'll escort little bro and sis home later."

"Okay, then. See you three later" said Lori. Vanzilla soon drives away.

Luna follows Lincoln and Lisa. "So, where are we off to?"

"Well, Lisa and I made a call last night to one of the local toy stores" said Lincoln.

"Indeed and the owner of the Toy Chest zone said that he had what we wanted and had it well reserved, we just have to make sure we have the right pay for it" replied Lisa.

"Thankfully, Lisa and I have saved a lot of cash and we're both gonna split the bill" replied Lincoln.

Luna was impressed. "Wow! You two are bonding quite nicely, I'm proud of both of you. So what was it you two wanted there anyway?"

Lincoln and Lisa smiled. "You'll see" said Lincoln. "I for one cannot wait, I feel excited" said Lisa.

What they don't know is that they are being followed by Clyde and Penelope and they're using the junior administrator golf cart.

"Where do you think they're going?" asked Penelope.

"I don't know, I didn't even hear them right and this could be more complicated with Luna by his side" replied Clyde.

(Toy Chest Zone)

Luna is waiting by some video games that involved rock and roll (Guitar Hero) then she sees Lincoln and Lisa come out of the back with the store owner and with a very big box. Lincoln and Lisa split the payment and get the receipt.

They were told that the toy was in the back since last year and that it was never touched and he had other toys similar to it if they ever want one, one day. The two of them will think about it.

Soon it was time for them to go. "So, what's in this box?" asked Luna.

Lisa brought with her one of her inventions just in case for something like this. It was a small robot that had four spider like legs and a flat top and can carry anything between three hundred to five hundred pounds.

"It's just something Lisa and I can do later and probably tomorrow and the day after tomorrow" replied Lincoln.

"Cool" replied Luna.

Clyde and Penelope were still following them. "So, what do you think it is?" asked Penelope.

"Probably something from that Star Wars thing. And Lisa's part of it!" said Clyde.

"Well, what should we do?" asked Penelope.

"Well, either we confront them and ask them what's in the box or we continue following them" replied Clyde. "But both of those plans won't work."

"What do you mean Clyde?" asked Penelope. "How could they fail?"

"Well, first off Luna's there and secondly I don't want to be a jerk, especially if Lisa is around" said Clyde.

"You must have some kind of plan" said Penelope.

"I don't, Lincoln is usually the one with the plans and right now I've got nothing. I miss him" replied Clyde.

Penelope still didn't like seeing her love miserable. She wanted to do something, to make him happy again and currently antique auctions are closed until December.

So, she steps out of the golf cart. "Loud!"

Lincoln, Lisa and Luna turn around. "Yes?"

They see it was Clyde's girlfriend Penelope. "I want to know why you're not having some friendly moments with Clyde. You two used to be inseparable!"

Lincoln groaned in annoyance. "And now you're at it as well, I knew something like this was gonna happen."

"Come on little dude, lay off Lincoln" said Luna in annoyance. "The more you do this the more it won't end well" replied Lisa.

"You were the fun loving boy who loved Ace Savvy, AARGH!, Starship Groupers and Muscle Fish and all kinds of things with Clyde. What happened?" said Penelope.

"Penelope stop!" yelled Clyde.

Lincoln notices him. "I'm gonna guess you two followed us."

"Not cool dudes" replied Luna. "That is another term for stalking and it is obviously a violation to someone's personal space" said Lisa.

"Come on Lincoln. I wanna know what changed!" said Penelope.

Lincoln doesn't respond and instead looks to Clyde. "You have got to put your foot down when she goes too far."

They then walk away. But Penelope wasn't having it and she walks towards Lincoln and force him to turn around. "I am not done talking to you!"

Then Luna pushes her away from him and gets between them. "Leave my bro alone!"

Then Lisa also steps in but Lincoln keeps her behind him. "I'm not having my little sisters get tangled up in my conflicts Lisa."

Lisa understood and stayed close to the wagon with the box.

"Why can't you and Clyde be best friends again? You just gave the title to Liam and he never even knew you from the start. What does he have that Clyde doesn't?" said Penelope.

Lincoln steps in front of Luna. "After everything I've been through, I found the one girl who can truly like me for who I am and helped me get through tough times, if I had never met Jordan then bad things could've happened and my bond with Luna would've never been stronger than it is now. I wanna make more good memories with all my sisters if I can and Jordan will be there to back me up, because unlike some kids. She doesn't freak out at other confrontations, she also has a plan tactical mind, she made me toughen up, she showed me things I have never even knew and can survive whatever all of my sister's throw in the way, even the Casagrandes."

Luna and Lisa were shocked at this, Lincoln was standing up without the need of his sisters.

"As for Liam. I made him my best friend because we have some common ground that Clyde doesn't. Liam may be an only child but he has a big family and most of them are farm animals, he's hard working and persistent when it comes to chaos in the farm. That's why he's my best friend, sorry Clyde" said Lincoln.

Clyde fully understands, Penelope was shocked by this. "So, there's anything else Lincoln?" asked Clyde.

"After what's happened today, I need some space away from you Clyde" said Lincoln.

"I understand, sorry about her Lincoln" said Clyde. He then walks away with Penelope, she was about to say something but Clyde wanted her to not say a word. He needs some quiet time.

Lincoln then looks back to his sisters. "Let's go home guys." He says with a smile.

Luna and Lisa were amazed, though they should thank Jordan. She was the one who made him who he was now.

(Loud House)

Luna is in the living room telling the other sisters about what happened earlier and most of them are not pleased, mostly Lori and Lynn Jr.

Meanwhile Lincoln and Lisa are in Lincoln's room opening the box and marvel at it.

"Look at that sis" said Lincoln.

"We finally have it" said Lisa.

"And it only took us 424 bucks!" said Lincoln.

"The Lego Death Star!" they both say in unison.

"And it's only (looks at the number) 75,159 pieces!" said Lincoln.

"Well, looks like we have our work cut out to make this one" said Lisa.

"How about this, we can start on this tomorrow and if we have any plans like experiments, inventing or homework, then we put the build on hold and do it when we have free time. How's that?" said Lincoln.

"Now that is one smart plan Lincoln" replied Lisa. "We just need to make sure none of our sisters break it."

"No need to worry Lisa. It's safe here in my room" replied Lincoln.

"By the way, I have not seen Patriot in a while. Where is he?" asked Lisa.

"Didn't you remember from yesterday? The fishing season is almost over, so dad and his friends with Patriot went fishing. They should be back by now" said Lincoln.

They all head a car arrive and see it was Kotaro's van. Patriot flies into the house with a basket of fish and Lynn Sr comes out of the van with a bucket of fish and he looks like a mess.

"Looks like we're ordering take out tonight" said Lincoln.

**Just a little something since the last chapter. Looks like Lincoln and Lisa have some fun bonding time assembling the second deadliest weapon in the galaxy. Hope you all liked it, please leave a review**.


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

(Loud House)

Lincoln awakens and gets up from bed, it was now Tuesday. He then sees that Luna wasn't there. "Huh, wonder where sis is."

Lincoln heads to the bathroom and sees a small line is already made: Lynn Jr, Lucy and Lisa. So he has no clue who's in the bathroom.

Lincoln gets behind Lisa. "Morning Lisa."

"Good morning male sibling unit. I do hope we have no important plans for after school" replied Lisa.

"Same here" replied Lincoln. "What are you two up to after school anyway?" asked Lucy.

"Let's just say we're both assembling something that's more than seven hundred pieces" replied Lincoln.

"And it would probably take more hours to make, so we're dividing our time between days when we have no plans of any sort" replied Lisa.

"Either it's a model of something or something Lisa broke" said Lynn Jr still with her eyes closed.

They then hear a scream from the bathroom. "Leni?! Are you okay in there?" asked Lincoln.

"SPIDER!" yelled Leni. "Of course" replied Lisa.

"Oh forget this!" Lynn barges in and kills the spider, picks it up and flushes it down the toilet. "I'm just here to wash my face, so you can continue showering Leni."

"Umm, okay. Thanks Lynn" replied Leni. She then closes the bathroom curtains.

Leaving Lincoln, Lisa and Lucy in line. "She could've just released it" said Lucy.

"That depends, what kind of Arachnid was it?" said Lisa.

"Good point" replied Lincoln.

Soon after. They are all set and ready for breakfast. They see their dad is looking like his good old self again, after what happened on the fishing he had yesterday.

"So, dad. You going to be serving up a lot of fish at the restaurant?" asked Lori.

"Sure am fam. thought it would be nice to serve up some salmon. We caught a lot" said Lynn Sr.

Soon Patriot flies in and lands onto the chair where Lincoln is. "Looks like Patriot has fish to eat as well. Does he need to hibernate?" asked Lana.

"Not all eagles hibernate Patriot can go for a whole month of winter without the need of sleep. But he does need to stay warm so being inside of the house will be good for him" replied Lisa.

Lincoln strokes Patriots feathers and they all eat their dad's breakfast sandwiches. Then Luna comes down with Lily.

"Morning dudes. Sorry for being early bro, was using the bathroom, let Leni use it after and went to check on Lily" said Luna.

Then Rita comes in, in a hurry and grabs coffee and a breakfast sandwich. "Gotta go big rush at the office love you all bye!"

She is now off inside of Vanzilla. "Looks like we're gonna be walking to school" said Lucy.

"Oh yeah! Cardio!" said Lynn Jr.

"I'm gonna call Kotaro to pick me up and of course Lily is coming with me" said Lynn Sr.

"We sure will be rushing to get to our fast paced moment soon! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan. They all groan in response.

"So, what are you two doing after school and what did you guys go to yesterday?" asked Lola.

"Yeah, Luna didn't tell us where you guys were headed to" said Lana.

"Sorry, but if we told you something in this house could break" replied Lincoln.

"And it would not be possible to fix it once it has been broken or it could take more hours to fix" replied Lisa.

"Come on guys. Lay off 'em. Let them bond they're way" said Luna.

Later they all make their way to school. They were all going to just walk, but then they all heard a car honk and see it was Carol. Lori made a call earlier for a pick-up, but LJ just wanted to run to school, so they just let her be.

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Lincoln is chatting with Jordan at the cafeteria. "So, you and Lisa got the Death Star model?!"

"Well, it's not fully assembled. It's just a little project that me and Lisa can do together" said Lincoln.

"Dang! Can't wait to see how it looks" said Liam.

"It's got to be big. You said it was a lot of pieces" said Tabby.

"That sound so cool. Are you thinking of gluing some of the parts together?" asked Stella.

"Well, there are some areas that act as doorways to fix things, so Lisa and I have to see if there are some parts that don't need to be glued" replied Lincoln.

"I don't know much about this whole Star Wars thing. But I wanna see how this thing looks" replied Zach.

"Wish I could see it, but I gotta help out my dad later" said Rusty.

"You're still trying to improve your grades?" asked Lincoln. Rusty sadly nodded.

"That means you have to stop acting like a flirt alert to all the girls in class" said Zach.

"I know, I've been doing that and it feels boring" replied Rusty.

"No wonder why Sadie, Kat and Cookie feel less annoyed in class lately. You're doing them a huge favor by being less obnoxious" replied Jordan.

Rusty just grumbled in silence. Clyde and Penelope are both sitting on another table watching Lincoln and the others chat. "Do you think they know about what happened yesterday?" asked Penelope.

Clyde sighs. "I hope not. This is almost as worst as when I yelled at Jordan."

"Don't worry Clyde, maybe when middle school starts you can be friends with Lincoln again" said Penelope.

"That's an even bigger problem. It's a big change and my dad's will go all safety on me before I even leave the house, then they'll call the middle school about all the safety hazards and then kids there will hear about me and I'll become a push over, just like how it all started on my first day here. Only in middle school, I don't think Lincoln will have my back" said Clyde sadly.

Penelope wanted to rule out his belief, but then she knew he was right. "Well, I'll be there for you Clyde."

Clyde looks at Penelope and smiles. "Thanks Penelope."

(After school)

As usual all the kids headed home or someplace else.

Clyde stayed behind for the after school daily announcements.

All of Lincoln and Jordan's friends had their own plans.

"So, you wanna hitch a ride with me?" asked Jordan. "Sure, can my sisters come along?" asked Lincoln.

"I don't see why not" replied Jordan.

They then see Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa come out of the school. The twins look tired.

"Hey guys, we can hitch a ride with Jordan back home" said Lincoln.

"Good. Because I need a break from class today and I am not walking home" replied Lola.

"I'm with Lola on that one" said Lana.

"Not me. I'm meeting with the rest of the Morticians club for a meeting at the cemetery. I can get a ride from Haiku's" replied Lucy. She then walks away.

"Well, luckily I have no plans of any sort for later. So we may start on our assembly on our project" replied Lisa with a smile.

"Well someone's excited" said Jordan.

"I haven't seen you this excited since you got your first Nobel Prize" replied Lincoln.

"Can we go home now?!" asked Lola. They all hop into the Rosato van and drive off.

(Loud House)

The van stops and they all head inside, Lincoln calls down patriot who had just finished eating a pigeon.

"Go on ahead and get yourself ready Lisa, I'll be with you shortly" said Lincoln.

"Affirmative" replied Lisa as she runs off inside, Lola and Lana also head inside. Lincoln then sees Mr. Grouse waving at him.

"Afternoon neighbor, you looking forward to Thanksgiving?" asked Lincoln.

"Sure am Loud. I won't be here since I'm headed to have thanksgiving with the rest of my family and probably do so again for Christmas too" replied Mr. Grouse. "Also, your bird there was a really great help. He took down like several pigeons who were flying over my car while I was washing her."

"Well, I'm glad he was a good help. Later neighbor" said Lincoln.

"Good day to you too kid" replied Mr. Grouse.

Lincoln then sees the Rosato van leave but leaving Jordan. "I thought you were headed home?"

"I told my mom I'd hitch a ride with you guys later. Also I wanna help out with the Death Star" replied Jordan.

"Well I'm sure Lisa would appreciate that. The more the merrier" said Lincoln. They both head inside.

Mr. Grouse then looks at them with disbelief. "Did she just say Death Star? Like Star Wars Death Star?"

When they go inside they see Lola and Lana on the couch watching TV acting all lazy.

They see Luan in the dining room writing something on a notebook, it sure wasn't homework because they don't see any other books.

They both head upstairs and see Lori coming out of her room and headed to the bathroom, then she spots Lincoln and Jordan.

"Oh hey Jordan, hey little bro" said Lori.

"Hey Lori, how did you guys get here?" asked Lincoln.

"Whitney's car. Though Lynn said she was gonna go and play some ball with her friends, Luna hitched a ride with Chunk to go to Sam's and Leni got a ride to the mall with Jackie and Mandee" replied Lori.

"So, what are you two up to?" asked Lori. "And why is your room open?"

Lincoln and Jordan already see Lisa laying down a white mat onto the ground. "Let's just say we're gonna be building something big" said Lincoln.

Lori felt suspicious. "It's not one of her inventions is it?"

"No inventions Lori, just something this handsome face and his genius sister got something that seems more like a team effort this" replied Jordan.

"Really? What is it?" asked Lori.

"Not so fast sis. Once Lisa and I finish it then we'll show it to all of you" replied Lincoln. "Though Luna already knows. She's just not gonna tell anyone yet."

Lori smiles and ruffles his hair. "Okay then, now go and help Lisa already." Lori then heads into the bathroom and texts on her phone.

Lincoln and Jordan enter the room and close the door behind them. "Good, you're here and Jordan is as well. More help means we can be able to finish this faster" replied Lisa.

Jordan is shocked at the size of the box. "Now that is gonna be big!"

"Well, let's get to work" said Lincoln. With the help from Jordan they open the box and bring out a lot of plastic packs that each contain different sections and parts of the Death Star.

"Yes! I knew it was well organized! We can divide each one to assemble on our own little stations here on the mat" said Lisa. "I shall start on the power generator."

"I call dibs on the prison ward with the trash compactor" said Jordan.

"I'm on the hangars" said Lincoln.

Patriot is so confused by all of this.

(An hour later)

Lincoln, Jordan and Lisa had only finished half of the Death Star and Lisa is amazed by it. "By Copernicus! This thing is bigger than me!"

Imagine the Death Star from the battle of Endor moon, only smaller and at the same size of Lola and Lana.

"I did not expect it to be that big" said Lincoln.

"Way too big!" said Jordan.

Then Patriot sees a paper inside of the box along with another plastic pack of other parts, he picks it up and hands it to Lisa.

"What?!" Lincoln and Jordan go to her. "What is it Lisa?"

"This paper says that this thing can glow in the dark with watch category batteries! From the lights on the outside, the inside, the power generator and to the Death Stars cannon!" replied Lisa.

Lincoln felt like fainting but he stayed strong. "Now that is not gonna be easy to add."

Lisa then straightened her glasses and had a determined smile. "Not to me! Stand back and let me do perform my methods!"

A few minutes later and Lisa was done. "Well, I have assembled all of the wiring for the half part, but until we can fully assemble this. I'll have to put its main battery on standby."

"This is so gonna be cool when it's done!" said Jordan.

"You think we should surprise everyone else when this is done?" asked Lincoln.

"Yes!" replied Jordan and Lisa.

**Looking good for Lisa and Lincoln, and now Jordan's caught in it. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

(Loud House, after school)

Vanzilla makes a stop and they all get out. Though Lisa is the one who exits first followed by Lincoln who is just happy for her.

"No homework, no inventions, no lecturing, no conferences and no other ridiculous school projects to stress with" said Lisa with excitement.

Lisa enters the house immediately. "Wow, usually she's all about homework and science junk" said Lynn Jr.

"What is her problem lately?" asked Lola.

Lincoln just smiles and heads inside with Patriot flying in as well.

Luna understands this. "Come on guys, let's just give her this one moment to feel happy, plus less explosions in the house." Luna then enters the house.

They do like the times when she's not blowing stuff up. "She does have a point and she won't ask us to be her test subjects as well" said Lana.

"Well, time to see what's on TV" said Lori.

"I'll be in the vents, as usual" replied Lucy.

"I am headed round back to practice on my soccer" said Lynn Jr. They don't know that Mr. Grouse is hearing this. "And she's gonna break something again."

"I have to check if I have any calls for any gigs this weekend. The party must go on and not go down!" said Luan.

If you're all wondering, Leni is at work.

Lola and Lana were curious, what has gotten Lisa all riled up about and what did Lincoln and Lisa do after school on Monday.

The twins enter their room and put their things away, they then step out to see Lisa run to Lincoln's room and close the door.

They both put their ears to the door to listen in. "Dang it! I can't hear anything!" said Lola. "Why can't we hear anything?"

Lana remembered. "Oh yeah, Last week this door was about to come lose from her hinges, so I replaced her with a new kind of wood that dad and I got, mom made the door."

Lola looks at her in annoyance. "Of course you did. Now how the heck are we gonna know what their doing in there?"

Lana then gets an idea. "Vents!" To Lola it was not a good idea, but she was desperate to know what was going on between Lincoln and Lisa.

So the two of them go into an open vent and make their journey through.

"Gross, this place smells weird" said Lola.

"Umm, that's because we're in the bathroom area, I think we went too far" replied Lana.

"Okay, let's find out where Lincoln and Luna's room is" said Lola.

After a couple of minutes they both find a room but it was Lisa and Lily's. Lily is with Lynn Sr at the restaurant.

After another couple of minutes, they were know at the room of Lucy and Lynn Jr and the smell of Lynn Jr's jerseys was not what Lola wanted to smell, Lana didn't mind though.

Another few minutes and they ended up in Luan's room and they accidently triggered a left over trap in the vents. Three month old banana cream pie. So they both retreated to the bathroom.

Luan looks around. "Huh, I thought I heard something."

"Now you know how I feel toots" replied Mr. Coconuts.

"What do you mean Mr. Coconuts?" asked Luan.

"Because everything is Loud in here!" replied Mr. Coconuts. And they both laugh. Boo!

After washing their faces, though Lana enjoyed licking off the pie, they make it to another vent only to be in Lori and Leni's room.

They make it to another location which was their parent's room and they accidently got into the closet and freaked out seeing the white hair tie.

They then see they were above the kitchen and they see Lynn Jr making another sub sandwich. 'Looks like I got some work later" said Lana. "Gross" said Lola.

They end up in the dining room where they see Luna walk by. "Looks like Luna isn't in the room with Lincoln and Lisa right now" said Lola.

They then end up in the living room, where they see Lori surfing through channels. Lori looks around and sees no one is there, so she farts.

"Yup, flatulent problem" said Lola and Lana.

As the twins leave through another vent, Lori looks around. "Okay, who said I have a flatulent problem?!"

They twins keep going through the vents and always end up in the same rooms or under the porch.

"Where the heck is Lincoln's room?!" said Lola in anger.

"How the heck does Luc navigate this place?" asked Lana.

Just then they both hear Patriot squawking. "Follow that eagle call!" said Lana.

They keep moving and they finally made it. Lincoln and Luna's room.

The vent they're in is at the side of the wall at the foot of the bunk bed between Lincoln and Luna.

They see Lincoln and Lisa assembling something, with Patriot going through instructions to make sure they didn't miss any pieces.

"Are those bricks or blocks?" whispered Lola.

"What the heck is that thing?" whispered Lana.

They then see the box at the corner of the room.

"Wow, now that is big" whispered Lana.

"Either that's a ball or something else. I do like those little people" replied Lola.

"Why didn't they invite us to play with them?" asked Lana.

"I could be using that stuff to make my own castle. Not some weird disco ball" said Lola

"What are you two doing here?" asked Lucy from behind. The twins get startled but their mouths get covered by Lucy's hands and she drags them away. "Come with me."

Lincoln and Lisa stop and look around, so does Patriot.

"I had this strange feeling that someone was watching us" said Lisa.

"I had the same feeling as well" replied Lincoln.

Patriot scans the room for any changes. Then goes back to the instructions.

Lincoln and Lisa shrug it off and go back to work, but they both stay cautious.

Meanwhile Lucy drags Lana and Lola through the vents in into their room.

She then puts them on the ground. "Are you two spying on Lincoln and Lisa?"

"Umm, no" replied the twins.

"Then what the heck were you two doing in the vents? That's my thing" asked Lucy.

"We were …. Lost?" said Lola.

Lucy crosses her arms and looks at them sternly, even though you can't see her eyes.

"Alright fine! We were spying on Lincoln and Lisa! Happy?" said Lola.

"We were just curious and wanted to know what they were doing. Sorry Lucy" said Lana.

"They were playing with blocks! Blocks that I can use to make my own castle!" said Lola.

"I just wanna help them finish what it was, it looked kinda cool" said Lana.

Lucy sighs. "I know you two wanna play with whatever it is they were doing, but you cannot get involved with Lisa's bonding time with Lincoln."

"Sorry Luce" replied Lana. "Yeah I guess I'm sorry too" replied Lola.

Lucy then walks out of the room. "Don't let me catch you two in the vents again, I'll let this one slide for now. Lincoln left me in charge of watching the vents in case things like this happen and I know all about what they're doing."

Lola and Lana were shocked. "She knows what they were doing?!" said Lola.

"Well, I should go and get ready to fix the toilet once Lynn bombs it" said Lana as she picks up her plunger.

Lola sighs. "I guess I'll just play with my own toys."

Lucy is about to head into the vents but then she runs into Luna who just got back from the kitchen. "So anyone tried to spy on baby bro and lil' sis?"

"Yes, the twins. But they didn't see everything, we should let it slide for now" replied Lucy.

"Cool. We don't want Lincoln to be stressed and angered out, Lisa looks really happy spending time with bro like this, I like it" said Luna.

Lucy smiles and retreats into the vents. Luna heads to her room, then Lynn runs past her and into the bathroom. "And I don't think I wanna use the toilet until its all clear."

(An hour later)

Luna is on her top bunk listening to some music, while Lincoln and Lisa stand back and look at their work.

"Almost there Lisa, we just need to finish off the top of it and then we're done" said Lincoln.

"The last piece to finish off for tomorrow. And I am surprised this all came with two Luke's" said Lisa.

"Yeah, one in his farm boy style and one in a storm trooper mode" said Lincoln.

Patriot squawks and looks outside and spots a squirrel and flies off. "Be back later Patriot, we still have to read on those Eagle competing books" said Lincoln.

"So, you're putting those books from Sid to good use I see" said Lisa.

"Well, they seem pretty cool. Plus I get to be in a competition with Patriot" replied Lincoln.

Lisa smiles. "And I am assuming that everyone else has no clue to what you are doing, so I shall keep it a secret."

"Thanks Lisa" replied Lincoln as he hugs her. Lisa also hugs her brother back.

"Well, I should go and rehydrate myself from whatever beverage I may find within our refrigerator" said Lisa as she leaves the room.

Lincoln chuckles and heads for the bathroom, but first he bangs on the vents. "Lucy, there's no need to keep guard anymore."

"Sigh, I'll come out later. I need to finish this poem, I just need something that rhymes with Conclusion" said Lucy.

"Concussion, Intrusion, Excursion and Distortion" replied Lincoln. "Thank you" said Lucy.

Lincoln then moves the Lego Death star next to his computer and puts all of the instructions into the box. He then checks on Luna who fell asleep.

Lincoln smiles and kisses her forehead then heads out of the room and to the bathroom where Lana comes out wiping her hands. "Hey Lincoln, bathrooms all yours."

"Thanks Lana" replied Lincoln. But then he gets hugged by Lana. "I'm sorry Lincoln!"

At first Lincoln has no clue what she was doing or what she meant, but then he figured it out. "Lana, we can play some other time, I just wanna spend this bonding moment with Lisa. Okay?"

They soon break the hug. "Okay" replied Lana.

Lincoln smiles. "How about this, once Lisa and I are done. You, me and Lola can go to the place where Lisa and I got the Lego stuff, sound cool?"

Lana smiles. "Sure Lincoln!"

"We will have to split the pay though" said Lincoln.

"Lola has stacks of cash and I always find extra bills when I go dumpster diving" replied Lana.

"Okay, but when the day comes for us three to go there. I want you to take a shower and try not to get dirty when we get there" replied Lincoln.

"Oaky Lincoln" said Lana. Lincoln ruffles her hat. "Now go on, I gotta use it and tell Lola about what we're planning."

Lana hugs him again and then races to her shared room with Lola to tell her what Lincoln has planned.

Lincoln then closes the bathroom door.

Meanwhile Jordan arrives on her bike and rings the doorbell. Lori answers it. "Oh, hi Jordan. I thought you were at the mall"

"I was, then it turned crazy and I decided to leave. Same with my gal pals, I came over to hang out with my BF" replied Jordan.

Lori smiles. "He's upstairs."

Then Patriot flies in and passes Jordan and heads up the stairs. Jordan soon follows.

Lincoln finishes using the bathroom and sees Patriot fly into the room then he sees Jordan coming up the stairs. "Good afternoon my lady."

Jordan giggles. "Oh you! So what have you been up to?"

"Well, we're almost done. We just have to do the finishing touches tomorrow and give her a test run with the lights" replied Lincoln.

"Cool. Should I call the gang to come and see it?" asked Jordan.

"To those who watched with us. Dang right, plus Zach said he wanted to see it as well" said Lincoln.

"Sweet, so what are planning to do now?" asked Jordan.

"Well, Patriot and I are planning on trying out some tricks with the book on eagle competitions" said Lincoln.

"Mind if I help out?" asked Jordan. "Sure thing beautiful" replied Lincoln.

Lincoln grabs the book in the room and heads to the backyard with Jordan and Patriot and they pass by Leni who came home early.

"Have fun you three" said Leni. "Leni? What are you doing back here so early?" asked Lori.

"Well, there was a big sale and a lot of people came to make a big purchase, but in the middle of it all Mrs. Carmichael kinda got injured, so she had to close Reiningers for the day" replied Leni.

"Oh wow! I hope she's okay" said Lori.

"Me too, well I'll be in our room" replied Leni as she heads upstairs. But as she enters she sees that the door to Lincoln and Luna's room is slightly opened, she peeks inside and sees the unfinished Lego Death Star.

"Where have I seen that before?" Leni asks herself. Then she remembers and decides to stay quiet.

"Maybe I'll get something for Lisa and Lincoln something similar to that for Christmas" Leni says to herself. She then closes the door and enters her own room.

**The Death Star is almost done! Leave a Review and tell me what you all think.**


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84**

(Royal Woods Elementary after school)

All the kids are out of the school and are heading home.

"So, whatever it is you and Lisa made is almost done?" asked Tabby.

"Yup, just need to put on the finishing touches and it will be ready" replied Lincoln.

"You guys are welcome to come and see it" said Jordan. "Though you have to wait in either the living room or the Tree House."

"Sounds good to me" replied Liam.

"Heck yeah" said Stella.

Even Jordan's friends wanted to see it.

"Is it a Star Wars thing?" asked Kat.

Then Lisa walks with them. "Yes, yes it is." They then see Lisa was not alone. "Hello" said Darcy.

"Huh, so Darcy is coming with us?" asked Lincoln.

"She is my best friend and I want to show her the amazing thing I have made with my brother" replied Lisa.

"Lisa called my mom and said it was okay. She knows how responsible some of you guys are" replied Darcy.

"Okay then, let's go" said Lincoln.

Soon Lola, Lana and Lucy catch up to them.

Vanzilla arrives and inside was Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn Jr.

Lori then sees Lincoln come in, then Jordan, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Liam, Tabby, Mollie, Kat, Sadie, Joy, Cookie, Sadie, Zach and Darcy.

The older Loud sisters all look towards them. "Oh, well they wanna see the big thing later" replied Lincoln.

"Wow!" said Lynn Jr. "Now this is what I call back seat driving! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

"Not really" replied Darcy.

"Okay, let's go then" replied Lori. They then drive away from the school and back home.

Clyde and Penelope were shocked to see a lot of them have boarded Vanzilla all to see what Lincoln and Lisa were making. "I still do not see what is so great about Star Wars" said Penelope.

Clyde sighs. "Me too." They then take off in his golf cart.

(Loud House)

Patriot is on a branch cleaning his feathers, then he sees Vanzilla in the driveway and sees the loud sisters come out. Then he sees Jordan, Liam, Tabby, Zach, Mollie, Sadie, Kat, Joy, Cookie and Darcy?

Patriot then flies down and lands onto Lincoln's shoulder. Darcy feels a bit nervous seeing the large bird.

Lincoln notices this and tries to comfort her. "Don't worry Darcy. Patriot is pretty friendly."

Darcy then slowly approaches the bird and Patriot let's her pet him, Darcy giggles. "He's so cool!"

"Well, we should head inside now if we are to present what we have made" said Lisa.

Lincoln and Lisa head upstairs with Luna and Jordan. Leaving everyone else in the living room waiting.

"So, how have you been doing Darcy?" asked Lori.

"Well, Lisa and I made some finger art and we made it look like the Thanksgiving we wanted" replied Darcy.

"Aww, so what did Lisa made?" asked Leni.

"Well, she has it in her bag. But she drew herself with everyone having a great thanksgiving, I don't know why there was a robot in it" replied Darcy.

This made the loud sisters feel suspicious for whatever Lisa was going to do in thanksgiving.

Then they hear footsteps coming down. "Come on guys, its ready!" said Jordan.

"And it looks pretty sick" said Luna.

They all head upstairs and into Lincoln and Luna's room. But then they hear Lisa yell. "Fire!"

They all gasp when they see a green light, but they open their eyes to see a green laser pointer on Luan's nose. "Wow! I heard of a green thumb, but never a green nose!"

"I still don't get it" said Darcy.

They all see where it came from. Lincoln and Jordan's friends gasp.

On the ground was, the Death Star. With all of its lights glowing.

"What the heck is that?!" asked Lori.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Mollie.

"No freaking way!" said Tabby.

"So that's the Death Star?!" asked Zach.

"That thing looks as big as Lola and Lana" said Lynn Jr.

Lisa straightens her glasses. "Fellow sisters and friends, behold one of the most dangerous weapons within the Star Wars legacy. Standing at approximately, as Lynn said "The size of the twins", made entirely up of 75,159 pieces along with some of the iconic characters and some background characters and with a rechargeable battery, the Imperial Death Star!"

They all gather around it, Lincoln then opens its sides to reveal each level of the Death Star and inside of it were different scenarios. The hangar with the Millennium falcon being guarded by Storm Troopers, Luke and Han in storm trooper suits with Chewie in the elevator, Leia in her holding cell, Obi-Wan sneaking into the tractor beam room, General Tarkins looking at the screen and Vader choking an officer?

"It's almost like a doll house" said Lola.

"So this is what you guys were making" said Luan.

"And it glows!" said Mollie.

"It looks kinda nice" said Darcy.

"I can see the main power generator that fires!" said Tabby.

"And there's old Han and Luke with Chewie!" said Liam.

"Okay, this does look kinda cool" said Lynn.

"Did you two say 75,159 pieces?!" asked Stella.

"That is a lot of pieces" said Mollie.

"Darth Vader is choking someone in there" said Sadie.

The others were completely amazed by it, though most of the loud sisters were confused by this.

"So, what are you guys gonna do to it?" asked Lola.

"Well the whole model comes with a string and hook attachment so we can let it dangle from the ceiling" replied Lincoln.

"Are you sure bro? What if it falls off and breaks?" asked Luna with concern.

"Luna's right. With everything that's been happening around here, it won't be easy to have it dangle and just drop" said Lori.

"If that happens then all of your hard work would have been wasted" said Lynn Jr.

"And that thing looks like it has a lot of parts that can easily get lost" said Lana.

"Or stepped on" said Lola.

"Maybe we can put it in the tree house" said Tabby.

"But that would mean Lisa has to come up as well" said Stella.

"And she can't be a part of it, remember what happened to Lana?" said Jordan.

That memory still hurts for Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lynn Jr.

Just then Lisa has an idea. "I'll be back!" She leaves the room and heads to her room.

They all look confused by this, then she comes back with some kind of string. "Behold! My new invention of high density wiring, with this it can survive any form of erosions and hold its own. The Death Star won't be blowing up any time soon."

"Wow! Have you even tested it?" asked Jordan.

"I have, with Lynn's shorts and shirts" replied Lisa.

Lynn then crosses her arms. "So that's why I couldn't rip my shirt off after a win last week."

Lincoln helps Lisa attach the string to one of the Death Stars hook. Then Lisa brings out her drone and uses it to pick up the Death Star and hang it onto the ceiling.

Everyone is amazed that it glows. "Wow!"

"Okay, this does look cool now" said Lynn Jr.

"It's like a floating castle!" said Lola.

"So cool!" said Lana.

"Not the kind of Disco ball you wanna get destroyed by! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

"Not really, but it does look like a big night light" said Darcy.

Then Lincoln gets an idea. "Lisa, bring her down."

They all look at Lincoln shocked. "What? Are you sure?" asked Lisa.

"Yes, I think there's something missing" replied Lincoln.

"Okay" replied Lisa. She then uses her drone to remove the Death Star from the ceiling.

Lincoln takes the remote control and uses the drone to also remove the hook bolt from the ceiling, he exits the room with the drone and Death Star, they didn't know they passed by their mom who was confused as to why there were many kids in the house.

Lincoln then enters Lisa and Lily's room and the drone attaches the hook bolt to the ceiling and then hooks the Death Star on.

"W-What? What are you doing Lincoln?" asked Lisa with worry.

Lincoln then kneels down to Lisa's level. "I want you to keep this Lisa."

"But why? This was a team effort" said Lisa.

"Well, Darcy is right. it's pretty much a night light when I look at it and I think this night light deserves to be in the room of the two youngest in the family" replied Lincoln.

"I know we both made this, but you were the one who had the idea of getting it for the both of us to bond over. We're both Star Wars fans Lisa and I'm happy for that" replied Lincoln.

Lisa starts to shed some tears. "Gee, I don't know what to say Lincoln" she then hugs him. "Thank you Lincoln! I'll try not to break it with my experiments."

Lincoln smiles and hugs her back. "I know you will Lisa."

The others thought this was so touching and also shed some tears. Rita overhears this and is proud for what Lincoln is doing. Leni takes a picture of this moment.

They then break the hug and then Lynn Jr steps in. "So, what is this Star Wars thing?"

Lola also steps in. "Is it a movie? Are there princess's?"

"Is there like Romance?" asked Leni.

"What I heard from Tabby, it has some cool soundtracks" said Luna.

"I hope there are some funny parts" said Luan.

"I saw the small model of that dark cloacked person, he looks cool" said Lucy.

"Is it scary?" asked Darcy.

Lincoln, Lisa, Jordan and they're friends smile. "You guys are in for a treat" replied Jordan.

**And there you have it folks, the end of this Star Wars legacy, until I watch the new one this December. Coming soon, Thanksgiving! I'll be on a short break for a while from this story. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85**

(Toy Chest Zone)

School is done for the day and Lincoln, as promised brought Lola and Lana to the placed where he and Lisa got the Lego Death Star.

There were a lot of cool and pretty toys that made the twins eyes glow with joy, but they were both looking for anything they like but in Lego formation.

"Find anything good guys?" asked Lincoln.

"There are so many cute Lego stuff here to pick from! But they're so many of them and they seem way over my price" said Lola.

"I found some jungle safari and animal stuff in Legos but they also seem very pricey" said Lana.

Lincoln tried his best to help them find something, then he spotted something they both might actually like. He grabs the box and shows it to the twins. "How about these ones?"

Lola and Lana looked at the two boxes. "Lego city build?"

"Yeah, you two can pick anything in City class and put the pieces together, like a small town or neighboring buildings" replied Lincoln.

They both thought about it, Lana did see a Lego garage and Lola like the cute pink house.

They both looked at each other and smiled. "Okay Lincoln!"

Lincoln smiled. He like seeing the twins agreeing with each other instead of squabbling against each other.

Lana has some money in the one pocket in her overalls.

"Thank goodness I brought this guys with me" said Lola as she pulls out her teddy bear.

They look at her confused. "What? I have cash inside of him" replied Lola.

Then Lincoln spots something that could be good for the twins as well. "Hey guys, go ahead and pay for your Lego's I gotta check something out."

The twins were confused, but just went with it. They both went to the cashier and paid for their purchases, then Lincoln comes with a brown and bag and shows what was inside to the owner.

He then pays for it with his own cash. "Okay guys, let's go" said Lincoln.

All three louds exit the store and make their way home.

"Lincoln, what is in the bag?" asked Lana who had her bag.

"Yeah, it seems bigger than the ones me and Lana have" replied Lola carrying her bag.

Lincoln just smiles. "You guys will see after we make yours."

Lola then whispers to Lana. "You think it's Star Wars?"

"Maybe" replied Lana.

(The Loud House)

They soon make it home and head inside, they see Lori and Leni in the living room watching over Lily.

"Welcome home guys" said Leni.

"So, what did you guys buy?" asked Lori.

"Just some cool Lego stuff for us to build with Lincoln" replied Lola.

"Though he did buy something as well, we just don't know what" replied Lana.

"Trust me guys, you can see it after I help build yours" replied Lincoln.

Lori felt proud that Lincoln is being a good big brother. "Oh, Luna and Luan will be home around four. Which will give us more time to watch a few Star Wars movies tonight."

"I totes love Leia, she is so cool" said Leni. "I wonder how she makes her hair like that."

Lincoln chuckles. "Well, I'll be upstairs with the twins."

They all head upstairs and Lincoln sees Lisa exit the bathroom and Lynn take the toilet.

"Greetings male sibling, I believe your trip to the Toy vault was a success?" said Lisa.

"It was and just to let you know, Zach had a talk with his parents and they're gonna allow him to watch Star Wars at his own home" replied Lincoln.

"Thank goodness for him, his parent's paranoia with aliens and space is far too ridiculous. I'm sure Zach will enjoy watching the rest of the saga" said Lisa. She then heads into her room and start on one of her experiments and no need to worry, she's taking full precautions if anything blows up.

Lincoln enters the twin's room and puts his bag down. He sees the twins getting their boxes opened and see the Legos in packs and instructions.

"Wow! This is so gonna be fun!" said Lola.

"Cool, mine has a dog with it!" said Lana.

"Okay, so which one do we start with first?" asked Lincoln.

Lola and Lana both have the same idea. "Both!"

Lincoln smile and they sort their Legos out.

Lola and Lana start with each one and do whatever they can to help with the other. Lincoln helps in both areas to make it seem quicker, thankfully these aren't so many pieces.

Then they hear someone knock on the door of the room, they all look to see it was Jordan. "Wanted to see what was going on with you guys."

"Hey Jordan" replied Lola and Lana.

"Hey there darling, just having fun with the twins" replied Lincoln.

Jordan was amaze by this. "You guys need some help?"

"Sure" replied Lana. "We can finish this faster and get to whatever Lincoln got" replied Lola.

Jordan looks to the corner of the room and spots the large brown bag. "Okay, so where's Patriot?"

"He could be in the backyard or on the roof or hunting around the park" replied Lincoln.

They all start to work and try to assemble all of the pieces for the toys.

It only took almost 45 minutes and they were finally done.

"Yup, exactly like the box!" said Lana.

"Mine's is so pretty!" said Lola.

"Gotta say this looks good" said Jordan.

"I thought these two would match their sense of personality" replied Lincoln.

Lola's Lego house has pink, violet and bright girlish colors, has a pink car a pink girl character with a white cat and can open like a dollhouse.

Lana's Lego garage looks like the ones she goes to. It has three Lego cars, three employees and a dog, like Lola's it opens inside like a dollhouse.

Then the twins looked at Lincoln and smiled. Lincoln chuckles "Okay, okay. Time to show you guys what I got for you."

They were both confused, they thought he bought it for himself.

Lincoln reveals from the bag was a Lego fire and rescue. It was a fire department and police station all in one box.

"Whoa!" said the twins.

"Now that is impressive" said Jordan.

Lincoln liked seeing his little sisters happy. "I got this for you two."

"What? But why?" asked the twins.

"Well, you two have been well behaved lately. Lana took a shower and stayed clean for the whole day, I didn't hear anything about you two causing any trouble today at school and you two were well behaved at the Toy vault today, so you two deserve this" replied Lincoln.

"and this did remind me of when you two were practicing to be hall monitors and you guys can get really dangerous and cop like when you two team up" said Lincoln.

They rush to Lincoln and hug his feet. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Lincoln smiles, puts the box down and hugs both of them.

Jordan thought this was adorable and decided to take a picture of this using her phone.

They break the hug and get to building, only this time it was less than 40 minutes to build, thanks to the help from Jordan.

They then look at their work and see how both Lego structures looked good as neighbors.

Lola and Lana move their own Lego buildings to stand next to them.

"This is so cool Lincoln!" said Lana.

"I love this so much! They look like a small town, sorta" said Lola.

Lincoln was glad the twins did something together with him, he knows they don't do this more often. "So, you guys wanna play with them?"

"Yes!" they both reply.

Lana then looks to Lincoln. "Will you play with us?"

Lincoln smiles and ruffles her hat. "Sure."

Jordan couldn't help but take another picture of this. "Well, I'm gonna go to the Tree House. Have fun guys."

But then gets grabbed by Lola. "Oh no you don't, you helped us with this Jordan and now you're gonna a part of this play time."

She smiles and looks to Lincoln. "There is no escaping from this" said Lincoln.

Jordan chuckles and looks to the twins. "Okay, okay. But I call dibs on the fire truck!"

They then proceed with playtime with the twins.

Unknown to them, Lori, Leni and Lucy were watching this.

"This is literally sweet of them" said Lori.

Leni pulls out her phone and takes a picture of this. "So cute!"

"It's nice to see Lincoln having some fun with those two, we rarely see them playing the same thing" said Lucy.

Soon Lucy leaves and heads to the bat sanctum in the backyard.

Lori and Leni head into the living room, then they see Luna had just come back from hanging out with Sam.

They tell her what's going on with Lincoln and the twins, so she takes a peek at them playing and felt happy for her little brother.

Luna then heads to her room to get started on a new song.

(One hour later)

Lincoln and Jordan were finally done playing with the twins and head into the kitchen, where they see Patriot with Charles, Cliff, Waltz and Geo looking around for something.

Then a rat runs out the doggy door and all four pets take chase.

"What was that about?" asked Jordan.

"No clue, maybe they found an unwanted intruder" said Lincoln.

Then Lincoln's phone rings and he sees who it is. "Oh, a text from Ronnie Anne."

"What does it say?" asked Jordan.

"_Lincoln, can you and Jordan come to Great Lake City tomorrow? I know its Saturday and it's kinda important. Bring Luna and her girlfriend Sam, if they're not too busy and bring Lori along as well, I'm sure bobby will be happy to see her again. I'll see you guys at the park tomorrow."_

Lincoln and Jordan were confused about this, but she was their friend and she needed them, but what?

**The next chapter will involve something some of you have denied. A ship between two characters. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86**

(Great Lake City, Saturday)

Ronnie Anne is waiting at the park for her friends to arrive and when I mean friends I don't mean Sameer, Nikki, Taber or Sid.

Her skate boarding gang are busy with some homework and junk, she got a call from Sid that she's looking for a missing green and red bird.

"Where the heck are they?" Ronnie Anne says to herself. Ronnie Anne was getting worried because earlier she saw her abuela watching her favorite TV show about some guy who predicts fortunes and it was about the people who have the fire sign and she was one of them.

The guy on TV said that she will soon find love on that day and she was getting worried that the love he might be talking about could be her best friend, but she didn't know if it was even going to be true and she didn't know if she should ask her Abuela, so she asked the one person who could help or better yet, a couple of people who could help.

Meanwhile at the Mercado, Rosa spots Vanzilla arriving. "Oh Dios mio! It's happening, Ronnie Anne will find love today and it's Lincoln!"

Lori comes out followed by Luna, Sam, Lincoln and Jordan and Patriot lands on Lincoln's arm.

"Oh no! That Jordan girl is here! What am I going to do now?!" said Rosa.

They soon meet up with Bobby, CJ, Carlos and Carlotta.

Carlos saw Sam and tried to flirt with her. Sam thought it was creepy. "Sorry little guy, I'm taken by this gal."

Luna blushes and Sam puts her arm around Luna's waist.

Carlos is completely confused. "Girls can like each other? Is that even true?"

He looks to Carlotta. "It is."

Bobby then leads Lori into the Mercado and he tells Lincoln, Jordan, Luna and Sam that Ronnie Anne is waiting for them at the park.

"Thanks Bobby" said Lincoln.

"Let's hope the grandma isn't going to make things difficult for all of us" replied Jordan.

"If she does she has to get by me first" said Luna.

"I'll back you up on that one babe" replied Sam.

"Still, I wonder why would Ronnie Anne wanna talk to Luna and Sam as well" said Lincoln.

Then Jordan remembers why. "I think I know, but we're gonna have to meet her first."

Luna and Sam were confused by this.

Lincoln then let's Patriot fly. "Fly ahead buddy and f you see Ronnie Anne, just wait by her."

Meanwhile Rosa couldn't hear what was going on. She then sees Sergio. "Sergio, I need you to do something for me."

"As long as I get something in return" replied Sergio.

"You can have ten of my Tamales before dinner" replied Rosa.

"Deal! I was gonna go with whatever I wanna order on TV, but that works too" Sergio flies out the window with headsets and a satellite recorder.

Rosa sighs. "Glad I made the deal before he did, otherwise I'd go crazy!"

She doesn't even notice a green bird fly by the window.

Soon Lincoln and the others make it into the park and they spot Ronnie Anne stroking the feathers of Patriot.

Patriot squawks and she sees Lincoln and the others. "Hey guys, glad you all made it."

"We're happy to be here too. But why bring Luna and Sam?" asked Lincoln.

"You're lucky we don't have any gigs this weekend" said Luna.

Ronnie Anne sighs. They can tell something was wrong, but Jordan already knew. "Take as eat guys."

"So, what's wrong dude?" asked Sam.

"Well, you see earlier I saw my Abuela watch her favorite horoscope show and the guy said that it was a horoscope for those with the fire sign, like me. Then he said that those with the fire sign will find love today" replied Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln then figures it out as well. Jordan smiles at her boyfriend's look. "I already figured it out before you did Linc."

"So, is this about Sid?" asked Lincoln. Ronnie Anne nods her head nervously.

"Then why are you so worried dude?" asked Luna.

"Do you like her?" asked Sam.

"That's the problem! I don't know, Sid and I are best friends and some part of me feels like she's more than just a friend" replied Ronnie Anne.

Luna and Sam smile, they both know what she's going through.

"So, that's why Sam and I are here as well, you want some words of advice from two gals who like each other as well" said Luna.

"Well, you made the right call Santiago" said Sam.

Ronnie Anne blushes. "H-How did you two figure it out? When did it all begin for you two?"

"Well, I guess it started when we first went to our first concert. I met Sam in the line and it turns out she was headed to the same concert as I was" said Luna.

"At that time Luna had no clue who she was or what her talent would be, we talked, shared some laughs and pretty much enjoyed each other's company in line" said Sam.

"When we got to the ticket booth, Sam and I were seated in separate areas. But it didn't matter, we felt like as long as we're in the same place, we would be comfortable" said Luna.

"And when Luna was pulled on stage I was shocked and then she just became someone else, someone I felt deeply for" said Sam.

"So, I guess that's where our spark kinda grew" said Luna.

"The day I realized who my deepest emotions go to" said Sam.

"And who I truly was" said Luna.

Ronnie Anne was amazed. "B-But how did you two know you both liked each other?"

Luna and Sam smiled and looked at each other.

"To be honest, we had our own conflicts as you did" said Sam. "I was afraid of being this girl who likes this girl and I didn't wanna hurt someone's feelings, or my parents."

"I was trying to figure out what kinda teen I was, then I met Sam again and that's when it hit me, in the heart" said Luna.

"I was shy when I wanted to tell Luna how I felt, but then I saw how she felt nervous around me. So I just went with it and knew she was into me" said Sam.

"Then it all came down to the sending the secret love letter thing" said Luna.

"I knew it was Luna's, she was the only one who is in my age with the initials L. Loud. I decided to just pretend for a bit and wait for the moment to confess how I felt about her" replied Sam.

"Then the rest of it was history when we all went to our very first KISS Concert" said Luna.

"So technically it was Lincoln and Jordan who brought us closer" said Sam.

"Well, I wanted to go backstage with Smooch" said Lincoln.

"Then things didn't go as planned and I came in and brought them someplace else" said Jordan.

Ronnie Anne was amazed, all this started when Luna and Sam were in the 7th grade, kinda like her and Sid.

"S-So, what should I do?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Well, do you like to hang out with Sid?" asked Luna.

"We hang out almost all the time, even when we're too busy with something else" replied Ronnie Anne.

"Do you two have a lot in common or something's you both can't get right?" asked Sam.

"Well, I like Lucha wrestling and Sid is good with Robotics, I'm good with Pottery and Sid is cool with knitting and so we put Wrestling and Robotics together and made something new" replied Ronnie Anne.

Luna and Sam knew it was unfolding. "Then that's the case dude, Sam and I have a lot of thing we don't have in common" said Luna.

"But we both have one thing in common, we're both horrible at baking" said Sam.

"And we knew we were perfect for each other" said Luna.

Jordan then looks to Ronnie Anne and sees a smile. "So, do you like Sid?"

Ronnie Anne looks down nervously again. "I-I guess, but I don't know if she like me back. Our friendship is gonna be super awkward."

They knew Ronnie Anne was going through some complicated stuff. "Don't worry about it too much, why not just ask her?" said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne wasn't sure if she should. Tell her bestie that she likes her more than a friend or just wait.

"It's okay Ronnie Anne, we won't push it. You can be patient and wait" said Jordan.

"Like me and Sam, though it took us till we were fifteen for that to happen" said Luna.

"And that was a lot of emotions bottled inside us, but we held our own" replied Sam.

Ronnie Anne was feeling confident. "You know what? I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna tell Sid how I feel!"

They were shocked, but this was Ronnie Anne we're talking about here and she doesn't back down no matter what.

"Go and get her dude" said Luna. "We got your back" said Sam.

"We're all friends here Ronnie Anne" said Lincoln. "Just relax and stay calm" said Jordan.

But then Ronnie Anne remembered something. "Oh wait, I can't tell her now!"

They were all confused again. "Why not?" asked Lincoln.

"She said she's looking for some green and red bird that escaped" replied Ronnie Anne.

Patriot squawks at something that lands on Ronnie Anne's head.

"You mean that green and red bird?" said Sam.

Ronnie Anne grabs the bird and holds it. "Ronnie Anne! You found him!" yelled Sid with a net and a bag of bird feed.

"Whoa! You got here on time" said Lincoln.

"Sid then notices them. "Oh hey guys. Ronnie Anne didn't tell me you guys were coming."

"Well, the thing is, Ronnie Anne called us here for a reason" said Jordan.

"A reason that also involved you" said Lincoln.

Sid looks at Ronnie Anne and sees her nervous face. "Ronnie Anne? What's wrong? What does this have to do with me?"

Ronnie Anne was getting even more nervous, but she saw the comforting smiles from Lincoln, Jordan, Luna and Sam. All of them mouthing the words, 'you got this!'

Ronnie Anne takes a deep breath and hands Sid the bird. Sid then takes the bird.

"Sid, we've been friends ever since you first moved here and I'm happy for it. We became the best of friends" said Ronnie Anne.

"Well of course, you and I we're like two of a kind" said Sid.

"Yeah and we have a lot of ups and downs. Well not much but we do have some things in common and some things we can't really get into our heads" said Ronnie Anne.

"Well, we both like skateboarding, listening to K-Pop, we both made Robot Wrestling and we both come up with amazing plans, even though they tend to backfire in the end we still manage to hold our own!" replied Sid.

Ronnie Anne blushes hearing this. "Anyway, I kinda had this weird feeling inside of me. Ever since the whole School club thing."

Sid was a little confused by this. "What kind of weird feeling? Like there's something going on in your heart feeling?"

Ronnie Anne looks at Sid confused. "Yeah."

Sid puts the bird next to Jordan. "Like, I feel weird and don't know why I have this feeling when I'm around you kinda feeling?"

Ronnie Anne is shocked by this. "Yeah."

Sid is now right in front of her and both girls blush. "Like …. I like you more than a friend kinda feeling?"

Ronnie Anne and everyone else was shocked and all of them are thinking the same thing. 'She knew?!'

"Y-Y-Yeah" replied Ronnie Anne nervously.

Sid then sighs. "You have no idea how long I've been trying to get that out of my chest Ronnie Anne. Because I kinda like you more than a friend."

Ronnie Anne blushes. "R-Really? Me too!"

Both girls know feel awkward. "So, this isn't gonna make our friendship awkward is it?" asked Sid.

"Well, we don't have to make it feel awkward. We're both 12, we both like a lot of things and have some other thing's we're not in common with and we're both neighbors and pretty much the best of friends and tend to hang out. Like a lot" replied Ronnie Anne.

Sid giggles. "Yeah, that is true. So, know what?"

"Well, I guess we can just start with just maybe some small mushy stuff. But not too much! You know how I am" said Ronnie Anne.

Sid smiles. "Of course dude! The tough girl in the block! The skate board mistress!" Sid then mimics an announcer voice. "The Hispania-Mania!"

They all chuckle at Sid.

"Well, I guess this is the start of something ne-" Ronnie Anne is caught off guard when Sid gives Ronnie Anne a small peck on the cheek.

The others gasp.

Ronnie Anne looks at Sid, who is smiling nervously at her. "Sorry about that, but you did say small mushy stuff and a quick peck is pretty much small mushy stuff."

Ronnie Anne places her hand on her cheek and blushes. "Yeah, it is. But not in public, we can hold hands, maybe some quick cheek pecks and leaning onto each other, but nothing more, until we can finally move to the next level."

"Oh that level, well I do have some decorative feathers and it's not easy trying to make those kinds of dances" said Sid.

They all look at her with shock and confusion. "Dude, I don't think that's the level she was talking about" said Luna.

Sid then sees Ronnie Anne blushing like crazy. "Oh! Sorry, you meant like dating and small romance stuff. Okay, sorry I guess I got a little carried away."

Ronnie Anne then smiles and chuckles. "Yeah, let's not talk about that one again. But like I said, small mushy stuff."

The two of them then fist bump each other. Then Ronnie Anne gives her a quick peck on the cheek making Sid blush. "Y-Yeah, small mushy stuff" said Sid.

Lincoln, Jordan, Luna and Sam thought it was sweet. Then they remembered something.

"What about both your families?" asked Sam.

"Dudes! You're Abuela is still onto the Lincoln and you thing!" said Luna.

"And that's the one thing I want her to shut up about!" said Jordan.

"Still kinda ticked off by it" said Lincoln in annoyance.

Patriot squawks in retaliation.

Ronnie Anne and Sid knew they would have to tell their families eventually. "So, when do you wanna tell them?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Well, I was kinda thinking. Now?" said Sid.

Ronnie Anne was shocked by this. "A-Are you sure? We can wait if you want."

Sid shook her head. "No, this is something they all have to know now and I don't wanna keep my emotions and keep it a secret for too long, you know how I am."

Ronnie Anne smiles. "Okay Sid, let's go then."

They then see the rest of their friends stand up and smile.

"We got your back guys" said Lincoln and Jordan.

"We're all friends here dudes" said Luna and Sam.

Ronnie Anne and Sid were glad that they were there to help them. They all leave the park together, though Sid then holds Ronnie Anne's hadn, Ronnie Anne blushes and intertwines her fingers with Sid's.

The Love bird then lands on the head of Ronnie Anne, chirping happily, they all laugh at this cure scene.

Meanwhile Sergio who was hiding in a tree is crying. "T-That was beautiful!"

Then his communicator goes off. "Sergio! Come back home, I think I've heard enough" said Rosa.

"Uh oh!" said Sergio. He then flies off back to the Casagrande apartment.

Soon Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Sam, Ronnie Anne and Sid make it back home, with Patriot and the Love bird of course.

Ronnie Anne then notices the Mercado was closed, early? "That's weird."

Sid also notices this. "You think they're fumigating for cockroaches?"

"Not possible. There are no roaches in the Mercado" replied Ronnie Anne.

They all head inside and see in the living room is the Casagrandes, the Santiagos and the Chang's, also Lori.

They all knew something was wrong. Ronnie Anne even saw her dad on the tablet.

"Mija, please come forward. You two Sid" said Rosa.

They did so, but with Lincoln, Jordan, Luna and Sam by their side. "We got your backs guys" said Jordan.

Ronnie Anne and Sid felt confident in this. "So, what is this about guys?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"We overheard everything Ronnie Anne" said Uncle Carl.

"Abuela sent Sergio to find out what was going on" replied Bobby.

They look to Sergio who didn't feel like eating the Tamales. "Now I feel guilty."

"We never knew you were this kind of girl Ronnie Anne" said Hector.

"I've seen some of this stuff with some teens. But never in kids like your ages" said Bobby.

"No wonder why you're not into a lot of stuff as me" said Carlotta.

"I have no idea what to even think of what's happening now" said Carlos.

"I think its okay, if she's happy then she's happy which means they're both happy with it" said CJ.

"I always thought Sid was into guys" said Adelaide.

"I guess we're both sorta Bisexual, like Luna Loud" said Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne and Sid were nervous. "So, are we in trouble?" asked Sid.

Maria and Becca Chang are the ones to step forward.

"Of course not girls, we will respect this and do whatever we can to support it" said Maria.

"And we know how much this means to the both of you" said Becca.

"First was the friendship you both shared and now it's this new set of growing emotions! It feels like a telenovela in here!" said Frida.

"You two are as inseparable as the two bats stuck to my arms, I really need to get these guys off of me" said Ronnie Anne's dad.

"We're not gonna judge you two, but you both can't show this in public until you're both in high school" said Sid's dad.

"Now, now. These girls seem ready to show some of it at their age" said Becca. Her husband sighs and smiles. "I guess. At least it's not a boy."

Ronnie Anne and Sid were happy that they were supporting their new found relationship. Then they looked to Abuela Rosa, who didn't look upset at all, just a bit confused.

Ronnie Anne walked towards her. "Abuela, I hope you're not upset."

Rosa looks to her granddaughter and smiles. "Of course not Mija, but this is just something I didn't see coming. I guess I was blinded from all of the things Bobby told me before Sid came, I never knew you were that kind of girl."

"So, what do you think Abuela?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Rosa looks to Sid and then back to Ronnie Anne and then smiles. "I can see how good you two are together and I kind of had this strange feeling when you two started being friends, I didn't think of it at first but now I know that the horoscope was right, you did find love today Mija."

"And she found my love bird" said Sid as she points to the bird on her head.

Rosa was shocked. "So the love bird led Sid to you! That is so unexpected!"

Ronnie Anne chuckles. "Yeah, I guess it is." She then hugs her Abuela. "Thank you for being so understanding Abuela."

Rosa hugs her back. "You're welcome Mija, I really don't care how you two show your love to each other just as long as both of you are happy. You both have my support."

Then the whole family gets into the group hug. Then Rosa looks to Lincoln and Jordan.

"Kids, I am so sorry for being like that to your relationship. I guess I was blinded by another love conflict" said Rosa.

Lincoln and Jordan were still upset at what she did when she arrived at the loud house those many months ago, but they saw that she was supportive towards Ronnie Anne and Sid.

"I guess we can forgive you Abuela Rosa" said Lincoln.

"Same here. Now we can put this stupid dispute behind us" said Jordan.

Lori then hugs bobby. "Now we don't have to worry about our families against each other" said Bobby.

Lori is also happy. "Yeah, this is wonderful Boo-Boo Bear!" Then she realizes something. "But wait! What about Thanksgiving?!"

They all gasp in shock. Frida faints.

This is going to be Lori and bobby's first Thanksgiving away from each other and it's next week.

"Oh boy" said Luna.

"And it got worse" said Lincoln.

"Way worse" said Jordan.

"I'm kinda lost here" said Sam.

"Same" said Sid.

"What's this all about?" asked Adelaide.

Then Lincoln has an idea, one that he did last week. "I think I know how we can all settle this."

**And soon to come, the Thanksgiving Chapter. I know some of you don't like this ship, but guess what? There are other people who do! And I think this is a good idea, it could fix all the things wrong from my last Thanksgiving one-shot! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**To all those who criticize me, BRING IT ON! I CAN TAKE IT!**

**Thank you Vasmasdas1 for this support and in the chapters concept.**


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87**

**Enjoy my Loud readers.**

(November 28, Loud house)

The Loud house is feeling quite festive. It was Thanksgiving Day and all of the louds are getting ready to celebrate an amazing Thanksgiving.

Lynn Sr is making the food.

Lynn Jr is trying out her pee pants. Gross!

Lana and Lola are guarding the fridge and all of the warm meals.

Lucy is making a poem.

Lisa is excited to reveal what she invented.

Rita is bringing down boxes of Thanksgiving decorations with Leni's help. Though she was confused as to why they can't set it all up now.

Rita remembers what Lincoln said days ago.

(Flashback)

_Lincoln, Luna and Lori return from their trip to Great Lake City, they had to drop off Jordan and Sam back to their homes._

_The rest of the fam are in the living room watching TV, they then notice the others who had just returned._

_"Hey guys! How was Great Lake City?" asked Leni._

_"Well, Ronnie Anne needed help with her feelings for Sid" said Luna._

_"I literally had no idea she was that kind of girl, but she could be Bi" replied Lori._

_The family were shocked._

_"I guess there's no need to bend the genders in that relationship" said Luan._

_Then Lincoln coughs to get their attention. "Now that I have your attention, we all know this year is going to be Lori and Bobby's first Thanksgiving Day from each other."_

_Hearing that was not helping Lori, at all. "So, what was it you talked to Rosa Casagrande about?"_

_"Well, on Thanksgiving Day. Mom, do not decorate the house, just bring all of the stuff into Vanzilla" said Lincoln._

_Rita was confused. "Okay."_

_Lincoln looks to his dad. "Dad, once you've finished cooking. Bring all of the food into Vanzilla as well, we'll have some help from the Rosato's when they get here if there's no space in Vanzilla."_

_Lynn Sr was confused. "Umm, why?"_

_Lincoln heads upstairs and smiles. "Trust me guys, this plan is gonna work. I know it."_

(End Flashback)

Rita, Leni and Luan bring all of the décor boxes into Vanzilla.

Inside Lori is chatting with Bobby, they were both sharing on what they were all doing at their homes.

Though both sides were doing the same thing.

Rosa was cooking a lot of food and storing them into containers to be transported.

Hector is packing his guitar after tuning properly.

Carlotta, Carlos, CJ and Carl help load the food into the Mercado delivery van.

Frida is bringing down boxes of decorations as well and her painting.

Ronnie Anne and Sid are bringing along the rest of the Chang's into this.

Maria had just got back from the hospital and she has to go and change.

"So, any clue what Lincoln is up to?" asked Bobby.

"No. what about your Abuela?" asked Lori.

"Same here, she even won't let me help bring the Tamales into the van" replied Bobby.

Then Lori can hear Rosa in the background. "Because I know you might get one."

Bobby chuckles nervously. "Maybe I won't?"

Sergio flies by him. "Rawrk! Not gonna work kid!"

"Well, at least we're both on the confusing end, sure wish they would tell us what's going on" said Lori.

"Yeah" replied Bobby. Just then he hears Ronnie Anne calling him. "Bobby! Time to go!"

"Sorry babe, I gotta go now. We're supposed to go somewhere but Abuela won't tell us" replied Bobby.

"Yeah bye Boo-boo Bear, talk to you later" replied Lori. She then hangs up her phone and looks down with worry.

She has no clue what was going on and what her little brother was even planning.

Then she sees Lincoln coming down with some keys and wearing his orange long-sleeved hoodie and brown jeans and he's talking to someone on the phone.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, thanks again" replied Lincoln. He then hangs up the phone and sees a text from Jordan.

"We're close to your house, you guys ready?"

Lincoln texts back to confirm so.

Then he sees Lori looking down. He knows she's confused and upset. "Lori, it's time to go now."

Lori tries her best to smile and follows outside.

Upon arriving to the front yard, they see that there wasn't enough space for the rest of the Thanksgiving Lynnsagna.

They do see Rita and Luna helping tie down a large box on top of Vanzilla, probably Lisa's invention.

Then they all hear a car horn and see the Rosato van. "Hey Loud. Pack it in the back" said Rick.

"Umm, okay. Thanks" replied Lynn Sr.

Jordan comes out and helps him open the back and Lynn Sr is stunned at the pastries they made. But there was enough space for his lasagna.

Lynn Sr then retreats back to Vanzilla. Then they realized there was no space for Lincoln to sit.

They had to make sure that the Turgoosey was well secured by Lynn Jr and Luan.

"It's okay guys. I can ride with the Rosato's which means they will have to be the leading van and you guys have to follow us to the destination" said Lincoln.

They were now even more confused. "okay then" said Lynn sr.

Lincoln hops into the Rosato van and sits next to Jordan.

"So, you still won't tell anyone what the whole plan is?" asked Jordan.

"Sorry my love, but that's a surprise even for you" replied Lincoln.

Jordan starts to pout. "Not even a little spoiler?"

Lincoln chuckles and kisses her nose. "Nice try, but no."

"by the way, what about Pop-pop?" asked Jordan.

"Yeah, where's Albert?" asked Rick.

"Well, he said there's a big thanksgiving party at Sunset Canyon, this is his first ever Thanksgiving shindig. But he said he will join us next year with Myrtle" replied Lincoln.

Lincoln peeks out the car window and whistles. Patriot flies high and heads to the destination first.

Then both vehicles drive off with the Rosato vehicle leading and the Loud Vanzilla following.

(A few minutes later)

They arrive at Ketchum Park and put their vehicles into the parking space.

Lincoln comes out of the Rosato van first and pulls out the keys he has, he spots Patriot and the eagle lands onto the top of the gate.

The Louds figured it out. "So we're having Thanksgiving here?" asked Lola.

"This is so cool! I love the fresh air" said Lana.

"Well, I gotta admit. This is a pretty good idea and we can decorate the gazebo nearby" said Rita.

"We can put all of the food onto those benches, we can connect them with some of the others as well" said Lynn Sr.

But then they hear another horn honking.

The Louds and the Rosato's are shocked, it was the Casagrandes!

Lori walks towards the Mercado van then following behind it was the Chang car and the Santiago van and coming out first was bobby.

The two teens hug each other.

"Oh Babe!"

"Oh bobby Boo-boo bear!"

Then Lori realizes. "What are you guys doing here?"

"No clue, I fell asleep when we passed by the Royal Woods sign" replied bobby.

Ronnie Anne then hands Lori a photo of bobby asleep. "Thought you might want this."

Lori thinks he looks adorable when he sleeps. What is she talking about? His face is on the car window and he's drooling!

Then Rosa comes out. "Lincoln, you and your familia made it and so did Jordan and her parents! Wonderful! Now we can all celebrate!"

All families are shocked at what she just said. "What?!"

They all looked at Lincoln and Rosa who fist bumped and high fived each other.

"Okay bro, what the heck is going on here?" asked Luna with her arms crossed.

Lincoln smiles. "Well, I knew this was going to be Lori and bobby's first Thanksgiving away from each other and I kinda had a hunch it won't end well for both family parties, including the Rosato's and the Chang's."

"So, I thought why not have our Thanksgiving here at the Park, where all families can come together and enjoy this holiday" replied Lincoln.

They were amazed. Lincoln planned all of this quite well, Jordan is awe struck. She did not see this coming.

"So, let's get to it then" said Lincoln. He uses the keys he has to open the park's gates. Which made them all confused even more.

"How on earth did you acquire those keys?!" asked Lisa. The others also want to know.

Lincoln looks to them and smiles. "On Monday, I got a call from Mayor Davis. She said she needed Lori or any of the older sisters, not Lynn. To see if they were available for babysitting her kids while she gets to planning for donating food to the feed the homeless Thanksgiving. But at that point you guys were all busy."

Leni has no idea what he was talking about, but Lori does. "We had a big test on Thursday and we were all studying."

"Exactly. So she asked if I was available and I said yes. When she came back home, she was impressed at how her kids liked me being their babysitter and she wanted to pay me a huge wad of cash" said Lincoln.

They all gasped. "How much did she pay you?" asked Sid. Then she gets nudged by Adelaide.

"I didn't take the money" replied Lincoln.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled.

"Why didn't you take the money man?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Well, I wanted something else in return. Duplicate keys to the Ketchum Park gate. She wanted to know why and I explained to her my plan, she was indeed impressed at how tactical I was with it and gave me the keys, I am to return them tomorrow and I have to make sure the park is clean when we're done renting it" replied Lincoln.

They were all speechless at this. Lincoln had all of this tactically planned and made sure that no one knew.

Then the Casagrandes looked to Rosa. "I know about the whole thing. He told me his plan and I went along with it."

Then something came to Lucy mind. "How did you know the mayor would call for babysitters?"

"Simple, it's gonna be Thanksgiving. So I knew she would have a lot on her hands to do and would want someone to watch over her kids" replied Lincoln.

Luna whistles. "Nice one bro."

Tio Carl was impressed. "You are more than five steps ahead Lincoln."

"Nice one dude!" said Sid.

"Way to go Linky!" said Leni.

Lincoln smiled and Rosa petted his head. "Now come on guys, let's set things up!"

They all bring all the food into the park. Lynn Jr, Rick, Bobby, Lori, Ronnie Anne, Sid, CJ and Luan move the picnic benches together to form one long table, with the benches of course.

Rosa, Jesse and Lynn Sr have the food with them and they're still warm.

Lisa brings in her gravy-bot, this one had a hose like mouth, a thin body, Droideka-like legs and serving dish hands and can also clean any gravy spills. And luckily this one won't malfunction.

Rita, Leni, Frida, Lincoln, Jordan and Carlota bring the boxes filled with decorations. They even start talking on how they can set it all up.

Frida then looks at all the families together and has an idea, while everyone else is busy. She starts painting over what she originally made.

Then they all hear a large truck horn and see a Semi truck without a trailer and it makes it to the parking spot.

Coming out from the truck was Jordan's godfather Peter.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rick.

"Lincoln told me about this whole Thanksgiving thing, so I came by to be part of it" replied Peter.

He then heads back into the truck and brings out a small TV with an antenna. "This is for the sports stuff!"

Lynn Jr hears this and smiles. "Yes! I won't miss the game! And I still have my pee pants with me!"

"What are pee pants?" asked Adelaide.

"You don't wanna know" replied Lincoln.

Soon the whole Thanksgiving was set up. All of the food, from the Turgoosey, Tamales, Pastries and everything they made smelled good together, now that is a lot!

The decorations were looking fabulous and among them were the Turkey hadn cut outs from all of the Loud kids.

Frida then puts up her painting to make it look even better!

They all were amazed by it. The painting was all of them as different fruits and vegetables. It symbolized the families that came together into one big patch.

"Why am I horse radish?" asked Peter.

"Look Bobby! We're both Peas!" said Lori.

"In a pod! That is so romantic!" said Bobby.

"I guess I am okay being Cauliflower" said Lisa.

Lincoln and Jordan thought it was cute that Lincoln was the orange and Jordan was the Apple.

"I guess you're the apple in my eye" said Lincoln.

Jordan giggles. "Orange you glad we're meant to be?"

Luan laughs at this. "Good one! Can I use it for one of my stand up comedies?!"

"Sure" replied Lincoln and Jordan. Luan has a plan for that joke, with Benny of course.

They all gather towards the table of food. Then Rita, Hector and Rick ding their glasses for a toast, well this is awkward.

"I would like to be Thankful today to family! Which we Louds all agree" said Rita.

"I would like to give thanks for coming together along with the Chang's, Louds and Rosato's, this is perfect harmony!" said Hector.

"I am truly Thankful for this petty dispute between the Casagrandes and my daughter to finally be over" said Rick.

Rosa kinda chuckled nervously at that remark, but this was truly a good thing she was over it.

Then they all looked to Lincoln. "What?"

"Come on bro" said Luna.

"You made this all possible" said Maria.

"Bring all of us here together" said Jordan.

"Thankful Speech!" yelled Lynn Jr and Peter.

Lincoln smiled and stood up. "The only thing I would be thankful for, is how all of this turned out. Some part of me saw all families turning into a civil was chaos, but know here we are. Thankful for getting together and understanding who we are, I don't wanna take all the credit for all of this, I truly am thankful to find love, special bonds, true friendship and to more adventures to come!"

They all cheered and clapped. He was right, this was a moment to be thankful for.

Suddenly Hector had his guitar ready and so did Luna and both were ready for some music or better yet a duet! Oh and Tio Carl has his trumpet.

_[Hector]_

_Four different families_

_Yet so much in common_

_[Luna]_

_The loudness, the chaos_

_But we'll just keep strummin'_

_[Hector and Luna]_

_Together, it's better when we're in harmony_

_[Hector]_

_For Bobby and Lori_

_Our hearts would be breaking_

_[Luna]_

_But now we're together_

_Its memories we're making_

_[Hector]_

_Mis amigos nuevos_

_That's you_

_[Luna]_

_And you_

_[Hector and Luna]_

_And you_

_And you_

_And you_

_And me_

_[Hector]_

_Thanksgiving fiesta_

_[Rosa]_

_¿Aqui?_

_[Lynn Sr.]_

_You betcha!_

_[Lana]_

_Will somebody save me the beak?_

_[All]_

_Eww!_

_Grateful, por todo_

_Agredecido means I'm grateful for it all_

_Grateful, por todo_

_Agredecido, for breaking down the walls_

_We're grateful for it all_

And all four families feeling happy for what has happened, for Lincoln and Jordan being together, all conflicts being solved, Luna and Lincoln's special bond growing, Ronnie Anne and Sid's feelings and now to the unified families of the Casagrandes, the Chang's, the Rosato's and the Louds!

**Happy Thanksgiving to all of my readers. Leave a review and tell me what you all think of this changed version to "The Loudest Thanksgiving!"**

**I myself am truly Thankful for being part of this community. To more Jordacoln and Loud Adventures to come!**


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88**

(Loud House, December 1st Sunday)

The morning sun shines through the white clouds in the sky.

Lincoln is the first to awaken. He gets up, removes his blanket and stretches, but something was wrong.

Lincoln holds his sides. "Why is it kinda chilly in here?"

He then puts one foot on the ground and it feels a bit colder than usual. "What the heck?"

Patriot awakens from his small basket bed on the ground which has a few small cushions and a blanket.

The bird flies off the basket and lands onto the eagle perch in the room.

He reaches near his bed to finally wear his fluffy Poro slippers and puts them on.

He heads to the window to see it was foggy. He wipes away the fogginess from the window and is shocked at what he sees.

Patriot is confused and looks outside and is also shocked.

The entire backyard is covered in snow and a few snowflakes are falling from the sky.

"It's snowing!" said Lincoln.

This does get the attention of Luna who slowly opens her eyes and sits up, she yawns, rubs her eyes and sees her little roommate brother looking out the window. "What's going on bro? Why are you up?"

"Luna, look outside!" said Lincoln.

Luna gets down her bunk and feels the cold floor. She puts on her fluffy skull slippers and looks out the window and like Lincoln she is shocked. "It's snowing! Now?!"

"Yes it is! Looks like it came in last night" replied Lincoln.

"Whoa! The backyard looks like a winter wonderland" replied Luna.

"Looks like we're gonna be having some winter fun today, I'm sure the twins will love this" said Lincoln.

"Well, now that I'm awake. I'm gonna get to the bathroom" said Luna.

"Okay sis. I'll be out soon" replied Lincoln. Luna heads out of the room and into the bathroom.

Lincoln wants to open the window to enjoy the cool brisk smell of winter fun, but he knows it's probably cold out so he decided not to.

Lincoln scratches Patriots chin and then picks up his phone and calls Jordan.

(Rosato Residence)

Jordan is fast asleep in her bed cuddling her Poro Plushie. She mumbles in her sleep about Lincoln.

Then she awakens from the sound of Lincoln's singing voice. "Wha! Wha! Lincoln! Are you here so serenade me?"

She opens her eyes and sees he wasn't there, it was her phone with the ringtone of Lincoln's song from the musical talent show from school months ago.

Jordan picks it up and answers with a small yawn. "Good morning my snowy haired prince."

Lincoln chuckles. "And a good morning to you my love. Speaking of snow, have you opened you're curtains yet?"

Jordan rubs her eyes. "No, why?"

"You'll love what's outside" replied Lincoln.

Jordan gets up from bed and puts on her fluffy bunny slippers and heads to her large window and opens it to see that her entire backyard was now a covered by a white blanket of snow.

"Snow! Already?!"

She still has her phone in her hands. "I know. Luna also reacted the same way" replied Lincoln.

"So, you planning on having some fun in this cold?" asked Jordan.

"Heck yeah! This is our first December as a couple" replied Lincoln.

"Good, because I was planning on ice skating. But my pool might not be a good option right now" replied Jordan.

"We can go to the park or spend it at my place" replied Lincoln.

Jordan was thinking about it. "Maybe at your place, we can go to the park for our alone time winter fun next time."

"I'll see you here soon beautiful" replied Lincoln.

"Can't wait my handsome Loud" replied Jordan.

They both share small giggle and chuckle before hanging up.

(Loud House)

Lincoln puts his phone on the table and turns around to see Luna smiling at him. "What?"

Luna chuckles. "You and Jordan are both gonna end up like Lori and Bobby one day."

Lincoln chuckles as well. "You're probably right. But I won't go overboard text person like Roberto."

He then heads to the bathroom and Patriot soon follows.

Later he opens the door again to see all of his sisters waiting in line for the bathroom, all of them wearing fluffy slippers except for Lucy.

"Morning guys, ready for a snow day?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah little bro" replied Lori sleepily.

"Whatever you say Linky" said Leni also sleepy.

"Yeah, yeah, snow day" replied Lynn sleepily.

"Yay, snow day" said Lana sleepily.

Lincoln smiles and knows whats going on. He heads back into his room to see Luna putting on her shirt and thank goodness her back was facing him. Lincoln looks away and gets some clothes to wear and some of his winter clothes for outside.

Meanwhile all of the sisters are headed for the bathroom. Lisa being first, but then she stops and recalls something.

"Did Lincoln say snow day?"

They're eyes go wide open and they all head to Lori and Leni's room and look out the window and are shocked.

"SNOW DAY!" they all cheered.

"LOUDS! Keep it down! I'm shoveling snow over here!" yelled Mr. Grouse.

Lincoln finally has his clothes on and soon Lincoln and Luna headed for the kitchen where they they're parents already drinking coffee after making breakfast.

"Morning Lincoln. Morning Luna and Patriot" said Lynn Sr.

"We already made breakfast today for you and the others. Are they also awake?" asked Rita.

"They are in the bathroom line" replied Lincoln.

"The pancakes smell awesome pops" said Luna.

"Thanks sweetie, your mother did also help" said Lynn Sr.

"So, you going to open the restaurant today?" asked Lincoln as he eats his pancakes.

"Sure am. There could be some customers who might be looking for a warm meal, but not to make too much heat for them! Get it!" said Lynn Sr.

They all remain silent, but they do hear Luan laughing. "Good one dad!"

"See she gets me" replied Lynn Sr.

"Of course she does pops" replied Luna.

Lincoln and Luna finish breakfast and they see all of the other sisters headed for the kitchen.

"There's plenty of pancakes for you guys down there" said Lincoln.

Hearing that makes Lola, Lana and Lynn Jr race there immediately.

"Hey! Save some for the rest of us!" said Lisa.

"Don't Break-Fast before we do! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

Lincoln and Luna with Patriot head back upstairs and put on some winter clothes. Lincoln puts small winter ear muffs on Patriot.

They head downstairs and head for the backyard, but then Lincoln remembers something. "Luna, you go on ahead. I have to meet with someone who's probably outside."

Luna understands and heads to the backyard with Patriot through the kitchen.

Lincoln opens the front door and stands in the front yard taking in the smell of winter.

Then he grabs the person who was about to jump on him and he twirls around with her and they both giggle.

"Almost got ya there handsome!" said Jordan.

Lincoln is wearing his winter clothes from the episode "11 Louds a Leapin".

Jordan is wearing a light blue winter jacket with dark blue mittens, black winter pants, brown boots, yellow scarf and ear muffs and her signature blue bow.

"You look fine in this beautiful winter my love" said Lincoln.

Jordan blushes and kisses his cheek. "You are still just too much Lincoln."

They both stare lovingly into each other. Mr. Grouse is watching this and thinks it looked romantic.

"I remember my days with young love, they were a lot of crushes though" Mr. Grouse goes back to shoveling snow.

"So, backyard?" asked Jordan.

"Let's" replied Lincoln.

Soon they are now in the backyard and head to the tree house.

Soon Lola and Lana come out to make snow men.

Lucy plays her weird game, Corpsesicle. Why?!

Lynn starts throwing snowballs towards Luan, but they both get hailed down by Lisa and her snow cannon.

"Not again" said Lynn Jr.

"Now that's cold" said Luan.

Leni is making snow angels with Lily.

Lori is taking selfies of herself in the winter to send to bobby.

Luna is underneath the tree house strumming her acoustic guitar.

Lincoln and Jordan look down and see all of the loud sisters having fun.

Both kids are in the tall watch tower of the tree house, they look around and see that Royal Woods is like a freaking winter wonderland.

Then they spot Tabby on her bike headed towards the Loud House.

"Looks like we got ourselves some company" said Lincoln.

Jordan also sees Stella on her bike headed to them as well. "And more."

Tabby is the first to prop her bike next to the house and Stella comes in next.

Tabby is wearing a purple winter jacket with purple mittens, pink skirt, magenta winter pants, white winter boots and a magenta scarf.

Stella is wearing a brown winter coat with some white fur on the collar, red mittens and winter boots, black winter pants, yellow scarf and brown winter boots and a brown winter hat to connect with her coat.

"Hey guys, where's Lincoln and Jordan" said Stella.

"Tree house dudes" replied Luna.

"Thanks Lunes" said Tabby.

The two girls head up the ladder and meet up with Lincoln and Jordan on the first level.

"Hey girls! What are you guys doing here anyway?" asked Jordan.

"We thought it would be cool to spend some hang out time in this weather" said Tabby.

"Plus this is my first snow day here! This is so awesome!" said Stella.

"Well good for you Stella. Where Liam by the way?" asked Lincoln.

"He said he was busy with something in the farm. A lot of snow means he has to keep all of the animals warm" replied Tabby.

"Maybe we should help him next time" said Jordan.

"I called him if we should help out, but he said when it's winter the animals become very fussy and difficult to deal with. Only he and his parents can cope with them. He doesn't want any of us to get hurt" replied Tabby.

"Oh man, that sure us a shame. I was hoping to help out my best friend" said Lincoln.

"Well he cares for all of us and we should at least have some fun time. Maybe when he's done we can hang out with him" replied Stella.

"Like at the park. We can talk to him tomorrow at school" said Jordan.

"Sounds like a plan mates" said Tabby.

Just then they hear something hit the tree house. They look outside and see Lynn. Luan, Lisa and Lana playing snowball fights. Lola is building a fort.

They soon get an idea. They gather some snow from the nearby branches and ambush them.

"Incoming!" said Lisa.

"Wow! They sure got the higher ground on us" said Luan.

"Oh yeah! Now it's a challenge!" said Lynn Jr.

"Take cover!" said Lola and Lana.

Luna sees this and climbs up the tree house. "I'll back you little dudes up!"

Lola and Lana reinforce their snow cover, Lynn Jr and Luan start throwing snowballs and Lisa rearms her snow cannon.

Lincoln, Jordan, Tabby, Stella and Luna start making snowball sand chucking them at the Louds at the bottom.

Lucy hides inside of an igloo she made, but she wasn't alone. Lori, Leni and Lily were in there drinking hot chocolate.

"We have some more if you want" said Leni. She then hands Lucy a cup of hot cocoa.

"Thank you" Lucy takes the drink.

Patriot is sitting on the roof watching the carnage unfold and smiles, he then flies into the sky and patrols the area.

All of the pets just watch from the window and do not want to get into that crossfire.

Yup. This is turning into one heck of a good start for their December snow day and soon some more snowy actions to come.

**Happy December 1st my readers. I hope you all liked this snowy chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89**

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Clyde McBride gives out the daily school reports.

Principal Huggins is checking on the hot chocolate that they were planning to serve for lunch.

And Lincoln and Jordan are at their lockers feeling happy for whatever comes today.

"So, you got any plans for today handsome?" asked Jordan.

"Well I was planning on heading to the park for some winter relaxation, I'm meeting up with Luna and she said she was also bringing Sam" replied Lincoln.

"How about we make it a double date hang out?" asked Jordan.

"Nothing would make me happier" replied Lincoln.

"How about a triple?" asked Tabby who arrives with Liam.

"Sounds like a good idea darlin'" said Liam.

"So I guess it's settled then, after school we all go to the park" said Jordan.

"But might I remind you guys what day it is today" said Lincoln.

Then Stella arrives. "Let me guess, Dodge ball?"

"Bingo! Give this girl a prize!" said Jordan with cheer.

"Time to put our skills to use mates" said Tabby.

"Sweet! Yesterday I was tossin' some rotten cabbages into the compost bin at the farm and I aced in tossin' ten of them with no misses" said Liam.

What they don't know is that Rusty and Zach were overhearing this. At this point Monday seemed to be the one day they would rather not come to school to.

Then they all hear the school bell ring, it was time for class with Mrs. Johnson.

They all arrive into class and also see Haiku writing a poem.

The last kid into the class was Clyde, oh and Penelope.

Mrs. Johnson arrives and places down on the table a large stack of papers.

"Good morning class. I have a special project for all of you to try and accomplish" said Mrs. Johnson.

Some of the kids did not like hearing this.

"So what is it Mrs. Johnson?" asked Clyde.

"Please come up in front when I speak your name" said Mrs. Johnson. Soon she finishes speaking each name that was present, as she does so she hands them a paper from the pile.

"Now I want all of you to see what it says on the paper" said Mrs. Johnson.

Clyde sees the name Christopher Columbus.

Penelope's was Queen Victoria the 1st.

Rusty's paper said Harry Truman.

Zach had the Independence Day.

Stella's said Fort Alamo.

Tabby's paper said Abraham Lincoln.

Liam's said Pancho Villa.

Haiku smiled for hers said Pilgrims.

Jordan had the name Pearl Harbor.

Lincoln's said Midway.

And the rest goes on with different names of people, events and locations.

"Now your all wondering what those names mean, well for the whole month I want all of you to make a book report about what is on the paper. You will all have a lot of time to make it, you all have to pass it on December 16th" said Mrs. Johnson.

A lot of them groaned from this book report.

Lincoln and Jordan found it a challenge but decided to accept it.

"Now, now. This will cover up 25% of your grade, including extra credit" said Mrs. Johnson. "Now let's get started on class today."

After an hour of class they were now in dodge ball and as usual Lincoln, Jordan, Stella, Liam and Tabby are fighting like a team.

Rusty, Zach, Clyde and Penelope try a new kind of formation, the Armadillo formation, but it fails miserably.

"We need a new formation" said Rusty.

"Agreed" said Zach.

Lincoln dodges and catches a ball. "So, about the book report."

Jordan throws her ball and she hits someone. "What about it?"

Lincoln grabs Jordan saving her from elimination. "I think I know how we can finish it quickly."

Jordan leaps over Lincoln and grabs an incoming ball. "How?"

Lincoln and Jordan continue the pattern while talking.

"Last night Pop-pop said he was planning on a trip to Hawaii to honor the event of Pearl Harbor" said Lincoln.

"Wow! Really?" asked Jordan.

"Yup, though Pop-pop said he can only bring 3 others with him. Even if it's grandkids" said Lincoln.

"So, you want me to tag along with you to Hawaii?" asked Jordan.

"If you want" replied Lincoln.

"I'm gonna have to ask my parents, but I'm sure they'll say yes. This could really help escalate our book report" said Jordan.

"I know right, its one cool plan. The third person coming with us is Luna, she is sixteen now so she can supervise us" said Lincoln.

"Cool. So when are we going?" asked Jordan.

"We leave on Friday so we can make it there on December 7, the timelines between the pacific and the US are different from each other none the less" said Lincoln.

"Now that sounds like a plan, let me guess Pop-pop asked for you to make the plan of departure?" asked Jordan.

"He knows I'm the man with the plan" replied Lincoln.

"You two sure know how to talk while tearing others apart" said Liam.

Lincoln and Jordan realize that the whole thing was over and that they were the only ones who were responsible for knocking everyone out, and coach Pokawski got caught in the crossfire.

What really happened was, while they were talking. Lincoln and Jordan were dodging, catching balls and tossing them back without even looking, mostly of the balls end up ricocheting off the walls and almost hitting their own team. Thank goodness Liam, Tabby and Stella were fast enough to evade the rogue dodge balls. Coach Pokawski was hit from behind.

"Sorry guys" said Lincoln.

"Our bad" said Jordan.

Coach Pokawski blows his whistle while still down. "Team Jordacoln wins, nice forms by the way."

"Thanks" replied Lincoln and Jordan.

Soon they all enjoy their lunches, including the hot chocolate.

"So you two are headed for Hawaii?" asked Stella.

"Yup, after we changed out of our gym clothes I called my parents and they said it was okay for me to come with, I even told them about my book report on Pearl Harbor" said Jordan.

"Dang! You two sure are lucky" said Liam.

"Guys, we're not there for a vacation, we're only there to honor the fallen" said Lincoln.

"But what about your sisters? Didn't they get upset they couldn't come?" asked Tabby.

"They were at first, but Luan remembered she had two birthdays to book on Saturday and the twins agreed to help her, Lynn has to practice for an upcoming ice hockey game next week, Lori and Leni have to study for a big test next Friday, Lisa has a conference meeting on Saturday and mom and Lily are escorting her and Dad will be busy at the restaurant a fancy critic is coming" said Lincoln.

"So you and Luna are the only ones with no plans I see" said Zach.

"That's right, plus her girlfriend Sam needs to go to her grandparents place on Saturday" said Lincoln.

"And looks like I get to join in as the third one" said Jordan.

"Dang, you guys sure are lucky to go to Hawaii" said Rusty.

"For the last time. We're not going on vacation. It's just to honor the great soldiers of world war 2" said Lincoln.

"And it we might get some stories from some veterans" said Jordan.

"I'm gonna have to start on my search for Pancho Villa" said Liam. "Whoever that is."

"Me with Fort Alamo, I think I can find a video about it online" said Stella.

"President Lincoln will be easy for me" said Tabby.

"Why thank you" joked Lincoln. Which they all laugh.

Soon school was finally over and all of the students head home, for some it's to relax with this beautiful winter for others to get started and finish their book report.

Lincoln and Jordan walk to the park and joining them is Liam and Tabby.

Jordan's friends were headed home to get started on their book reports.

Lincoln then whistles and Patriot flies to him. Lincoln pulls his perch glove and Patriot lands.

They then make their way to Ketchum Park.

(Ketchum Park)

Luna and Sam are tuning their guitars and trying to find a new jingle for Christmas, but both are at a dry spell.

"So, what about a song about … Mistletoe?" asked Sam.

Luna thinks about it. "We need to come up with some kind of lyrics for it and the beat."

"Good point, let's add that to a maybe on our list" said Sam.

"Hey Luna! Sam!" they both turn around to see Lincoln, Jordan, Liam and Tabby.

"Looks like the triple date trio are back together" said Sam.

They all chuckle. "Is that what we're calling ourselves?" asked Tabby.

"Does sound kinda cool" said Liam.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" asked Jordan.

"Well, Sam and I are trying to find a song for the holidays" said Luna.

"If we can figure it out" said Sam.

"Not easy huh?" asked Lincoln. Luna sadly nods.

"Well, don't worry sis. Last time all you had to do was wait and listen to whatever was around you, that's how we made the song to Mr. Grouse" replied Lincoln.

Luna smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks little bro."

"I heard that you guys are headed to Hawaii. You ready for the trip little loud?" asked Sam.

"Sure am, it's also a good thing for me and Jordan" said Lincoln.

"So Jordan is our third person to come with us. Looks like Lori won the bet" said Luna.

"You guys betted that Lincoln would ask me to be part of the trip?" asked Jordan with her arms crossed.

"Well, Lori, Lola, Lynn and Luan. I stayed out of it and so did the others" said Luna.

"And what did you mean this was gonna be a good thing for both of you?" asked Sam.

"Well, Lincoln and I have to make a book report and it's due on December 16" said Jordan.

"Mines is Midway and Jordan's is Pearl Harbor" said Lincoln.

"Wow! You guys could get some stories from the veterans there" said Luna.

"That's the plan, I still can't believe our great grandpa was a part of World War 2" said Lincoln.

"I know, it's gonna be awesome and Pop-pop sent me a text saying that he could ask if I could be the one performing with them for the memorial music" said Luna.

"Cool! I hope you do get that chance" said Lincoln with excitement.

"Maybe we can bring Patriot along as well. He could be like a true symbol of American superiority" said Jordan.

"Let's hope we can bring him. Right buddy?" said Lincoln to his eagle friend.

Patriot then flies off of Lincoln's shoulder to evade something.

Then Lincoln gets hit by a snowball. He turns around to see it was Liam and Tabby.

Jordan makes a snow ball and stands next to Lincoln. "Oh it is on!"

The four kids chase after each other snowballs ready. Luna and Sam see this as fun and decide to join in.

"Time for some rockin' fun!" said Luna.

"Totally!" said Sam.

"Ya'll can't take us on!" said Liam.

"Let's get em Linc!" said Jordan.

"Right behind you my love!" said Lincoln.

"Woo! Let's shake it up!" said Tabby.

Luna overheard what Tabby just said. 'Huh, Shake it up? That's not a bad start.'

Then she gets hit in the face by a snowball. "Got ya Lunes!" said Lincoln.

Luna wipes off the snow and starts throwing snowballs. "Bring it on baby bro!"

**Try and guess what the next chapter is gonna be.**

**If you don't know here's a hint: In Philippine time I will post the next chapter on December 7.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90**

**This is for those who fought on that very tragic day.**

(December 7, Saturday)

Lincoln opens his eyes to see the sunshine through the window. He gets up and looks around.

Lincoln's environment is no longer the Loud House, he was in a hotel room and he sees three more empty beds as well.

Lincoln gets up and sees Patriot land next to him on his bed. Lincoln pets Patriot.

The Eagle then looks to the calendar, Lincoln also sees the date was now December 7. "I guess it's that day huh buddy?"

Patriot squawks in response. Then the door opens and he sees Luna and Jordan come in all dressed up and with some breakfast.

"Morning bro" said Luna. Luna kisses he forehead.

"Good morning handsome" said Jordan. Jordan kisses his cheek.

"Morning guys, why didn't you wake me up? What time is it?" asked Lincoln.

"It's almost seven dude" said Luna.

"Also you deserved some sleep after what you did last night" said Jordan.

Lincoln remembered that last night he helped out an elderly man on a wheel chair after his chair was wedged between the elevator doors, luckily he remembered all the things that Lana and Lisa do with fixing things and he was able to get the elevator up and running and the old man out of disaster.

"Yeah, that was pretty tough and stressful too. I just didn't want the old man to die from fear, he seemed like he still had a few more years left to live for" replied Lincoln.

The two girls smiled.

"You did the right thing last night little bro and we're proud of ya" said Luna.

"What you did was very brave. You truly did learn a thing or two from Lana and Lisa" said Jordan.

"Now come on, let's eat" said Luna.

"Wait, you guys didn't eat breakfast yet?" asked Lincoln.

"We wanted to eat breakfast with you when you woke up" said Jordan.

"Okay. But where's Pop-pop?" asked Lincoln.

"He already ate his breakfast bro, he's down stairs talking to some veterans from the old was, I think he knows them" said Luna.

"Or better yet, he knows Pop-pop's dad" said Jordan.

Patriot also joins in on the breakfast.

"I still can't believe they would let you bring Patriot with us" said Luna.

"Well Pop-pop did talk to the man in charge of the Pearl Harbor Memorial Day and he said that it seemed like a great idea to bring an animal that symbolizes American freedom, it would really help with the whole thing" replied Lincoln.

"But remember we are not here on vacation, we're here to finish our book reports" replied Jordan.

"I know my love" said Lincoln as he wipes some syrup from Jordan's cheek. The two of them then share a small kiss.

Luna smiles and thinks it was cute. Patriot sneakily eats another piece of bacon from Lincoln's plate.

(An hour later)

The three kids and Patriot head to the lobby after they ate their breakfast and Lincoln got himself cleaned and well dressed.

They soon run into Pop-pop who was going upstairs. "Hey there guys, morning Lincoln."

"Morning Pop-pop, is it almost time for the memorial to start?" asked Lincoln.

"Almost. We just gotta head to the harbor for it first, I managed to get us a ride with some veterans on a bus. Also do you remember the old guy on the wheel chair you saved?" asked Pop-pop.

"Yeah why?" asked Lincoln.

"Well here he is" said Pop-pop.

They then see the 92 year old man on the wheel chair arrive, but he wasn't wearing the light blue sweater and brown pants. Instead he had the uniform of a sergeant along with his medals. He has white hair and a small scar on under his chin that reaches his left cheek.

"Good morning there youngin'"

"Good morning sir, it is an honor to meet you" Lincoln then salutes to him.

The elderly sergeant chuckles and salutes back. "At ease kid."

"I didn't really know you were a soldier from the war, was it at Pearl Harbor?" said Lincoln.

"The names William Harris, Staff Sergeant from the Battleship Utah. And yes I was there at Pearl Harbor" replied William.

"Wow, you really are one of the great living legends" said Jordan.

"Why thank you young lady" said William. Then he sees Patriot. "And this must be your bird."

Patriot flies and lands on Williams's wheelchair. "He is, his name is patriot and he is gonna be part of the memorial" replied Lincoln.

William chuckles seeing the eagle. "Now ain't that just somethin'. Well we should be headed to the bus now, there's gonna be a lot of veterans there."

They all make their way there. Luna decides to help William push his wheel chair.

"You don't have to do that kid" said William.

Luna smiles. "I know, but you're technically a hero of the World War and I don't want you to strain yourself by wheeling yourself on your own."

"Normally one of my pals would wheel me in, but I guess this is okay" said William.

"Did you come here with your family?" asked Jordan.

"Well, my younger brother and my niece are here with me, I never married and my little brother wasn't a part of the war, he was just eleven when I left home" replied William.

"H-How old were you when you left to the fight?" asked Jordan.

"Well I was about …. Eighteen at the time" replied William.

They were shocked, at that age he was legally an adult and he was sent to the front line. Only to be scarred by a disaster.

William, Albert, Lincoln, Jordan, Luna and Patriot board the bus and take their seats.

They meet up with a few veterans there as well. Most of them were survivors from the attack on Pearl Harbor, others were veterans who were transferred to Europe before the battle of Pearl Harbor. In other words they were pilots.

It didn't take long for them to finally reach their destination. Pearl Harbor, Lincoln could see the place where it all began, the biggest attack on American territory, the place of ruin and destruction, a place of great mourn. The capital of the American Pacific fleet.

The bus stops and they all get out, William is wheeled out by his brother and the Louds go their separate ways.

They do see some private black cars that arrived and carried with them other veterans, but most of them were from another pacific fight.

"Well looks like the guys from the battle of Midway are here, which means it's time for you guys to come say hi to an old friend of my dad" said Pop-pop.

They see an old man in his early 90's but still looking strong and wearing the uniform of an air force pilot, he had black shoes and light brown pants and wore shades.

The man then sees Pop-pop. "Well I'll be damned. Freddy's little boy."

Pop-pop chuckles "It's good to see ya too Horace."

The kids also approach him. "Hi." They all reply.

"And these two must be your grandkids I presume" said Horace.

"That they are. This is my grandson Lincoln, the middle child and his third eldest sister Luna. Kids this is Air force captain Horace Steiner, a good friend of my dad's" said Pop-pop.

They all salute to each other. "It is an honor to meet you sir" the kids replied.

"It's more of an honor to meet the grandkids of this young old geezer" said Horace.

Albert chuckles. "Yep, I'm older than anyone, but a few years younger than you."

The elderly man share a small laugh.

"So, who's this little lady?" asked Horace.

"Jordan Rosato, I'm Lincoln's girlfriend" said Jordan.

Horace was shocked. "Rosato? Do you know who your great grandpa was?"

Jordan was confused. "No. why?"

"Well what about your grandfather?" asked Horace.

"He passed away when I was nine. He was part of the Vietnam war or something" said Jordan.

Albert was shocked even more hearing this. "What? Really? What division?"

Jordan was thinking. "He never really told me everything about what happened. All he said to me that it was the most traumatic experience of his life."

Albert and Horace sighed. "Well, he was right about that one" said Albert.

"Nothing good came out of that war" said Horace.

"So, why were you asking me if I knew my great grandpa?" asked Jordan.

"Because you're great grandfather Arnold Rosato fought at Pearl Harbor and he lived to fight on during the battle of Midway alongside me and Fred Willard" replied Horace.

"Wait a minute. My dad was in the same war with Jordan's great grandpa?" asked Pop-pop.

"He sure was" replied Horace.

Lincoln and Jordan couldn't believe it, both their great grandpa's were at Pearl Harbor and went all the way to Midway.

Then they both had one question for the old man. "Can you tell us what happened?" asked Jordan.

Horace smiled. "Come with me."

They all followed him to some benches under a tree facing Pearl Harbor. "I guess it all happened when I was onboard the battleship Nevada …."

(December 7th, 1941)

_Staff Sergeant Horace came out of the bridge and stood next to the giant guns. At that time he had black hair._

_He then spots two soldiers who were dressed in pilot uniforms headed to him._

_"What are you two boys doing here? It's Sunday, shouldn't you guys be with the other pilots relaxing?" asked Horace._

_The two pilots looked at each other nervously and then back to the staff sergeant._

_"Sir, we would like to apologize for what happened last night at one of the bars involving two of our own" said Fred._

_Horace remembered about two guys fighting which escalated and turned to chaos real fast. "What were they fighting about?"_

_The two pilots looked at each other then back to the staff sergeant._

_"We have no idea sir" said Arnold._

_"Were you two involved?" asked Horace._

_"No sir" they both replied._

_Horace approached them both. "And why are you telling this to me and not to the admiral or to the captain?"_

_"The captain is in his office and said he does not wish to be disturbed also the Admiral is playing golf with some friends and we have no idea where that is sir" replied Fred._

_"Also you were the closest officer we could find on the Nevada sir" said Arnold._

_Horace sighed. "Well, you're not wrong. Thank you for the information, you two may leave now."_

_They both saluted. "Thank you sir."_

_But then Horace looked back at the two. "Hang on there you two."_

_They both stopped and looked back at him. "Walk with me."_

_They took a small stroll with him along the Battleship. "So if you guys weren't involved, then what were you two even doing there?"_

_Fred started first. "We went there after we both got letters from our wives."_

_"They said that our sons were finally born" said Arnold._

_Horace smiled. "So they were both born on the same day?"_

_Fred chuckled. "Yeah, they were. Not just that but at the same hospital."_

_"That part was something we both couldn't believe sir" said Arnold._

_"You two best friends or something?" asked Horace._

_"Yes we are sir" said Arnold._

_"Both of us grew up together and trained together, we have yet to see actual combat with our aerial skills" said Fred._

_"I'm surprised you two haven't been transferred to London or something. You two could be great in fighting those fucking Nazi's and they're so called Stuka's" said Horace._

_"Well we never got transferred. We just became the aerial reserve here on the island sir" said Arnold._

_"Still it would be nice to actually put our skills to good use. Like those japs" said Fred._

_"After what happened with china, I wanna see those freaks shot down along with their fleet" said Arnold._

_Horace sighed. "Yeah, I gotta agree with you guys. I don't know if the oil embargo is even going to halt them from taking territory."_

_Just then Arnold saw something pass by one of their ships and headed for the Nevada. "Is that a dolphin or a shark?"_

_Horace and Fred also spot it. But Horace knew what it was. "**TORPEDO**!"_

_And it was too late. One of the battleships were hit and soon bombs started to reign down onto the harbor and the Utah._

_The Japanese have invaded Pearl Harbor. World War 2 has come to America!_

_Horace wakes up and sees Fred and Arnold helping him out of the debris. "Sir! Are you okay?!" yelled Fred._

_Horace regained his vision. "Yeah, I'm fine. I ain't dead yet!"_

_All three of them look around and see the chaos that was unfolding. "We have to man the AA guns!"_

_"We gotta get to our planes!" said Fred._

_"I don't think we can make it back to the airfields with all of this!" said Arnold._

_They then spot some civilians on the harbor trying to take cover._

_Horace then grabs both of them. "Come on!"_

_They soon make it to the AA guns and thank goodness they were still alive. "Man them and tear those Japs out of the sky! I have to look go the captain!" said Horace._

_"Yes sir!" they both replied._

_They then continued to shoot down as many Japanese planes as they could._

_"Got one!"_

_"Die you flying japs!"_

_Soon they spot some friendly planes fly by and chase some Japanese planes. Both of them cheer and continue shooting._

_It wasn't long until finally the attack was over._

_Arnold and Fred get off the AA guns, they then see Horace come out of the door and he had some blood on him, the immediately rushed towards him._

_"Oh my god! Sir are you okay?!" asked Arnold._

_"The captain's dead" replied Horace._

_Both men were shocked._

_It turns out the torpedo made a critical hit to the ship, luckily they were able to stop the water from fully sinking the Battleship, but she was still damaged._

_They then look around and see four of their great battleships have been sunk._

_"To the life boats, now" said Horace. All three of them head for the life boats and head into the water to help save any of the sailors, but they couldn't save all of them._

(Present time)

"That was … the most tragic thing all three of us have ever encountered" said Horace.

Lincoln, Luna and Jordan were shocked. They're great grandparents were friends, best friends and they tried their best to fend of the Japanese at Pearl Harbor.

"S-So, what happened after that sir?" asked Luna.

"Well, after that Fred and Arnold both went off to become part of a bombing squadron to attack japan and its factories, it was a complete success and they were both safe when they crash landed in China" said Horace.

"When they succeeded in the operation, they were both filled with such pride and so was i. all three of us wanted to avenge our fallen brothers of Pearl Harbor and so we went off to become part of the battle of Midway and both you're great grandfathers fought as the among the dive bomber squadron and they both went their separate ways during the attack" said Horace.

"Arnold aided in bombing the Aircraft Carrier Akagi and Fred made a decisive blow to the Aircraft Carrier Soryu. That was the greatest victory all of us finally got, I was almost killed when Japanese planes attacked our Carriers, the Battleships were to shoot down any japs who were trying to go in for this kill" said Horace.

"I was almost killed when I saw a Jap coming in to bomb the Nevada, but then both your great grandpa's flew in and shot that Jap out of the sky, they saved me. They were my friends" smiled Horace.

They were all happy and almost at tears.

"After that we all went off to fight the Japs in the Philippines and we dealt them a decisive blow and sent them packing back to their mainland and that's when we took the fight to them at Okinawa. Arnold and Fred were shot down and crashed safely in the water, I took the privilege to get into one of the life boats and save their sorry butts. That was the last time we all fought together" said Horace.

"We never saw each other again until thirty years later" said Horace.

"Wow! Our great grandpa's were awesome!" said Luna.

"Yeah, they really were something" said Lincoln.

"I never knew the Rosato's and Willard's knew each other and way before we became friends with the louds" said Jordan.

Then they hear an announcement from the speaker that the memorial as about to begin. "Well, looks like it's time guys" said Horace.

They all walk with Horace towards the docks where they were holding the memorial and they all got a good view of the Battleship Arizona the one ship that seems truly visible from the water.

They could see some oil dripping from its top, the only thing that was not fully claimed by the sea. To Lincoln and Jordan it almost seemed like she was still crying, still mourning and still in pain.

Then Lincoln was handed the American flag from one of the surviving Admirals after all the speeches were made, he wanted him to let the flag fly across the sky at Pearl Harbor. But he wanted Jordan to be there as well, he told the Admiral who was his great grandfather as well as Jordan's and he accepted it.

The two kids went onto the stage and let Patriot pick up the flag and fly towards the Arizona.

They all watched and saluted as Patriot flies above the entire Harbor. Letting the American flag fly high to those who have fought and died at Pearl Harbor.

For Luna, Lincoln and Jordan they were truly proud that they're ancestors were friends, allies, soldiers, brothers and alongside them is probably the last family member they have from the past Air Force Captain Horace Steiner.

One thing was for certain, Lincoln and Jordan may have found the story they needed for their book report. But they also found out the true story that faith led them to each other and to this moment, in which they will never forget, together.

**A salute to the brave soldiers who fought and died on that day of disaster. May they all find peace wherever they are.**

**I would like to thank 1049 for coming up with the idea for this chapter, the rest of the concept was all me.**

**The idea for the name of Lincoln's Great grandpa is actually the first name and last name of Pop-pop's voice actor, the rest were just names I came up with, so they were just OC's.**

**As all ways, Leave a review and tell me what you all think. Thanks for reading guys.**


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91**

It is a brisk Monday once again. The snow is slowly falling and a snow plow is paving the way through the neighborhood of Franklin Avenue.

All of the loud kids are ready to head to school, but they have one problem.

Lyn Sr closes the hood and looks to Lana who shakes her head in disappointment.

They both look to the others. "Sorry guys, Vanzilla is down for today" said Lynn Sr.

"What?" said Lori.

"This is grim" said Lucy.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Luna.

"Talk about Monday cold shoulders" said Luan.

"Oh dear" said Rita.

"Wait, but Vanzilla can't go down, she drives straight" said Leni.

Lincoln then whistles for Patriot to come, he then hands his bird friend a not and he flies off.

"So what seems to be the damage to our family vehicle?" asked Lisa.

"Her battery is finally worn out. Also she needs new spark plugs" replied Lana.

"I guess some of you are gonna have to walk to school" said Lynn Sr.

"I'm gonna have to make a call to one of my friends" said Rit. She then goes through her phone on her colleagues from her book club.

"I'll see if Carol is available. Or Whitney" said Lori as she pulls out her phone.

"I think Jackie has a car now" said Leni.

"You think some of us can hitch a ride with you?" asked Lynn Jr.

"Same" said Luna.

Then Luna notices Lincoln was headed into the garage and pulls out his bike and attaches two ski's on its front.

Lisa gets the idea and heads back into her house and to her room. She then comes out and hands Lincoln some threads that she uses for her robots.

Lana grabs her wrench and helps Lincoln attach it.

Lola and Lucy are confused at what they were doing.

Then Lincoln, Lisa and Lana were done.

Lincoln's bicycle had ski's on that attach to the bottom sides of the front wheel, the back wheel has some threads attached to it. Then Lincoln goes back into the garage and grabs the large wagon used for beach fun.

"Come on guys" Lincoln says to Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa.

All four younger loud sisters hop into the wagon and luckily it has some straps attached to act like seat belts.

"You guys ready?" asked Lincoln.

"Let's do it Lincoln!" yelled Lana.

"Please be careful for ice" said Lisa.

"Let's hope we don't crash" said Lucy.

"This seems like my car. Hey Lana after school you think you can replace the wheels of my car with something Lincoln did to his bike?" asked Lola.

Lincoln then looks to his parents and his older sisters. "We'll see you guys after school bye."

Soon they race or snow race forward and onto school, leaving the rest of the family shocked at what just happened.

"Well, that happened" said Lori.

"Dang. He knows how to improvise" said Lynn Jr.

"That was so sweet of Lisa and Lana to help Lincoln" said Leni.

"That's my bro" smiled Luna.

"Well that was nice of Lincoln" said Rita.

"Maybe I should get a bike too" said Lynn Sr.

"Guess that was one tracked mind Lincoln used to plow his way on time! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

They all groaned at her pun.

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Lincoln and his younger sisters soon make it to school where they run into Darcy.

Darcy was amazed to see what Lisa was riding. "Oh wow Lisa! That looks kinda fun!"

They all get off as Lincoln puts the bike and wagon away.

"Thank you Darcy, perhaps one day we may engage in this "Fun" with Lincoln and his improvised snow bike" replied Lisa.

"Thanks for the comment Lis" said Lincoln.

"That was pretty awesome Lincoln" said Lana.

"It felt like we were sledding, sort of" said Lola.

Lucy checks her watch. "And we're not even late."

Lincoln was happy to see his little sisters smile. "It was the least I could do for the rest of you guys, gotta watch over the little sisters."

Then they all hear a car horn and spot the Rosato van and coming out was Jordan and Patriot.

"Lincoln! You made it!" said Jordan.

She then hugs him and he hugs her and they both share a small kiss.

"Patriot came and I got the note, I thought you were coming to school late?" said Jordan.

"That's what I thought, but then I thought about my bike and getting these little ones to school on time" said Lincoln.

Jordan notice the bike and is impressed. "Wow! Now that is innovative, how did you learn to do that?"

"Let's just say I read the books we got from Hawaii" said Lincoln.

"Nice one" said Jordan.

Lisa then approached Lincoln. "Male sibling unit, may I please borrow these so called books when you have finished reading them? I would like to try and make something useful for the next time we have to walk to school."

"Sure thing Lisa, I finished three books. You can borrow them when we get back home" said Lincoln.

"Thank you Lincoln" replied Lisa.

They all head inside while Patriot sits by the tree with a scarf and ear muffs.

Soon Clyde and Penelope arrive and so does Principal Huggins.

The notice Lincoln's bike and its modification.

"Seems like Mr. Loud has arrived" said Huggins.

"What the heck happened to his bike?" asked Penelope.

Clyde smiled. "He's still the man with the plan."

Then Rusty, Zach, Stella, Liam and Tabby make it.

Inside Lincoln and Jordan head to their lockers.

Lucy sees Haiku and they both talk about the next Morticians club meeting.

Lola and Lana head for their classroom.

Lisa and Darcy walk to their kindergarten class while Darcy was talking about what she did on Saturday.

Then Lincoln and Jordan spot their friends.

"Hey guys" said Mollie.

"Sup Lincoln" said Stella.

"So how was the trip to Hawaii?" asked Sadie.

"Did you two have a blast there?" asked Tabby.

"Or was it a romantic moment?" asked Kat.

"Did ya'll encounter any farms there? I heard they have pineapple farms bigger than my family farm" said Liam.

"Did you see some hot girls there?" asked Rusty. But he gets elbowed by Zach.

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle.

"Guys, it was just a trip to honor the veterans there. We weren't on a vacation" said Lincoln.

"And we met some really cool veterans there as well and some who told us some things we never even knew" said Jordan.

"Wow! So did you two finish your book report?" asked Joy.

"We sue did" said Jordan. She and Lincoln showed them the book report they printed out and made.

"When we made it back home we hit the gaming hub and printed it there, they also do book binding" said Lincoln.

"Wow really?! Thanks for the info" said Cookie.

"Maybe when we're done with our book reports we can go there to print and also bind" said Zach.

"Just be careful about the price there guys. Members get 45% off of paying" said Jordan.

Then they hear the daily announcements made by Clyde and he also mentioned something about Ricky the Rooster who actually found a chicken and they now have a new mascot, who is still an egg.

"Looks like there's gonna be a Ricky the Rooster Jr" said Tabby.

"I still can't believe a chicken snuck into the school and met Ricky" said Liam.

"What? When did this happen?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh right, you guys weren't here for that on Saturday" said Mollie.

"You see Clyde and Huggins went to school on Saturdays for the December meeting with the staff of the school, but then they all heard some clucking sounds and went to an old closet that Norm never uses" said Stella.

"Inside they found a chicken, a very old chicken and under her was a lone egg" said Cookie.

"They then realized that this was the same closet where Ricky likes some alone time" said Joy.

"And the chicken was also old and she did not look good" said Kat.

"Clyde thought they should use the little hen as they're new mascot" said Sadie.

"And just when Huggins thought it was a good idea, the poor little girl dies right in front of them" said Tabby.

"Huggins passed out from seeing that and Clyde as close to faintin'" said Liam.

"When they woke up Sheryl said that the egg could be their new mascot, once it hatches" said Rusty.

"And then the lunch ladies were planning on cooking the dead chicken, but Huggins stopped them and said it was better if she was buried next to Ricky" said Zach.

"then Clyde realized that Ricky wasn't buried, he was sent flying off, so they kept the body safe in huggins office for the same funeral this Friday" said Stella.

Lincoln and Jordan were at a shock. "Huh, so that's why Lucy was busy planning something in the vents, she wasn't making her usual poems" said Lincoln.

"And I'm gonna guess that the young morticians club will be doing the funeral" said Jordan.

"Darn right they are, though I'm sure they're just gonna let her fly in the sky just like Ricky" said Mollie.

"Let's just hope a blizzard doesn't send her off course" said Tabby.

They then hear the school bell ring and they head off to class.

They soon arrive at Mrs. Johnsons and Lincoln and Jordan handed her their book report.

Agnes Johnson was lost for words by this sudden early pass. "Wow! How in the world did you two finish this?"

"We had a trip to Hawaii" replied Lincoln.

"Okay, when was that?" asked Mrs. Johnson.

Lincoln and Jordan replied in unison. "December 7."

Mrs. Johnson then understood why. "Well I'm sure this book report has some good stories and histories you two added. I am impressed. How would you two like to tell everyone today what was it you guys did there?"

Lincoln and Jordan smiled and so did all the classmates. Most of them didn't even knew Lincoln and Jordan went to Hawaii.

They both were given back their book reports so they may tell them the story of they're Great Grandfathers who fought in Pearl Harbor all the way to Midway and Okinawa, as friends.

Soon they finish telling they're book report and also adding some of the logical history behind it.

Their classmates were touched and felt proud for what the brave soldiers did.

Their friends however were at a loss for words. Lincoln and Jordan's great grandpa's met before, which meant they were bound to meet again, but not as friends like Arnold and Fred. Lincoln and Jordan were lovers and their ancestors would be proud of them.

Clyde realized this was like destiny meant to be, something he once thought about when he once had a crush on Lori.

Clyde and Penelope knew that there really was no changing Lincoln back to who he was before, so both of them agreed to just stop trying to convince Lincoln and let him ride this road forward.

Agnes Johnson was also shedding some tears, it was the most beautiful thing she ever heard. Besides the romance novels she reads.

(Gym Class)

All the kids were once again getting pummeled by dodge balls, but Lincoln and Jordan were once again being dominant.

Tabby had one thought to her mind as she tag teams with Liam and Stella. "You guys think all this dodge ball coordinated stuff is like what their great granddads did before?"

Stella notices this. "Seems like it."

"They dodge, grab, shoot and repeat. Dang right it is" said Liam.

When Lincoln and Jordan fight off in dodge ball the scenes keep changing and looks like Fred and Arnold shooting down planes on the AA guns, chasing down Japs in the skies, Dive bombing the Aircraft carriers and evading enemy fire.

Deep down, the fighting team spirit of those before them was still thriving and now it's stronger than it was before.

**This is the aftermath of my recent chapter. Soon I will make a Christmas chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92**

(Loud House)

As normal, all of the loud kids are out of school and they are all enjoying this nice brisk winter day.

Rita and Lynn Sr are at work.

Lori is in the basement dealing with laundry and she's teaching Leni how to do it as well.

Luna is tuning some sweet … well tunes next to Lily.

Luan is in her room making new jokes and puns for an upcoming comedy gig.

Lynn Jr is at the backyard using the piles of snow as punching bags and Lana is piling it all up for her.

Lola is polishing all of her crowns and her teddy bear is stuck sitting in the corner. Why? No idea, it's a Lola thing.

Lucy is in the vents making a new poem about hypothermia. Seriously?

Lisa is in her room trying to make some kind of vehicle that they can use for future snowy situations when headed for school.

Patriot is flying above the house and searching for any signs of a certain rat intruder that the pets all failed to track down.

And our white haired kid Lincoln is in his room alongside Jordan and both are engaged in comic books.

Soon they both finish reading, Lincoln gets up first. "I'm headed to the kitchen for something to drink. Want me to bring you something my love?"

Jordan giggles at his offer. "No thanks, just go. I'll be waiting here."

Lincoln then heads out of the room, but he notices Cliff playing with the toilet paper in the bathroom. He sighs and heads inside the bathroom to deal with their pet cat.

Luna decides to let Lily play on her own, but she can't leave her baby sister unattended. Just then she spots Lori and Leni coming out of the dining room with two baskets of laundry.

"Hey guys, can you two watch over Lily? I gotta hit the bathroom" said Luna.

"Sure, we're gonna be folding clothes" said Leni.

"Go ahead Luna" said Lori.

Luna gets up from the couch. "Thanks dudes."

She then heads to the stairs carrying her acoustic guitar, but on the second for Lincoln had just left the bathroom and is headed for the kitchen not just for a drink, but a new roll of toilet paper.

Luna is heads up the stairs and Lincoln is headed for the stairs, then a rat passes under Luna.

This causes her to get startled and accidently stumble as she walks up, but she fails to notice her little borther and accidently wacks him in the head with her guitar.

Lincoln feels the painful impact and gets disoriented, he then suddenly loses his footing and falls down the stairs passing by Luna.

In slow motion Luna could see her brother pass by her in a falling motion and he hits the first step, continues to clash with another step and goes on until he hits the bottom of the stairs face first, but not without landing his forehead onto one of Lily's left behind building block.

Lori, Leni and Lily turn around to see their brother on the ground and motionless.

Then a rat runs past Lincoln and Charles give chase.

Seeing the rat scares Leni and Lori, then they're fear is gone as they rush to Lincoln.

Luna is shocked at what just happened, then she shakes out of her trance and head down the stairs to deal with her unconscious brother.

The screams of Lori and Leni were loud enough to get the attention of everyone in the house.

Lynn and Lana return back inside.

Lucy comes out of the vents.

Lisa, Luan and Lola come out of their rooms.

They all gasp and se Lincoln with a large bruise to his face, accompanied by a black eye and a small cut on his forehead.

"Lincoln! Lincoln! Wake up!" said Leni.

"Is Lincoln okay?" asked Lana.

"What happened to him?" asked Luan.

"Lincoln?" said a nervous Lily.

Then Lori turned to Luna with confusion and anger. "What did you do?!"

Luna didn't look at Lori, but focused on her motionless brother. "I … It was an accident."

They all gasp at what she just said.

"Accident?" they all see Jordan on the top of the stairs, she then gets shocked when she sees Lincoln at the bottom of the stairs with his injuries.

Jordan rushes down the stairs and goes to Lincoln with a few tears in her eyes. "Lincoln?!"

Lisa checks his vitals. "He's still breathing, but he needs some medical attention."

"I'll go get the first aid kit" said Lynn.

"Lynn no. He needs a hospital, ASAP!" said Lisa.

Lori nods and she grabs the keys to vanzilla, and thank goodness Lana and their dad got her some new parts so she can last through the whole winter.

Luna then picks up Lincoln and heads to Vanzilla with Lucy, Lynn Jr and Jordan.

Lori left Leni in charge of Luan, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily.

"Lori please let Linky be okay" said Leni with some tears.

Lori hugged her sister. "We will." She then breaks the hug and heads into vanzilla.

Patriot spots all of this from the sky, but what shocks him was seeing his owner being carried by Luna.

Using his eagle vision he can see all the injuries Lincoln has suffered.

Vanzilla drives off with Patriot following.

Back at the Loud House, Luan gets her phone out and calls their parents.

Lola and Lana spot the building block with some small blood on it, Lincoln's blood.

Lisa then looks around and notices Luna's broken damaged guitar, some small cracks on most of the steps and what looked like small animal tracks, and far too big for Geo's.

Lily was confused by all of this.

(Royal Woods Hospital)

Lori, Luna, Jordan, Lynn Jr and Lucy are waiting outside while they're brother is being checked up by the doctor.

Lynn Jr was trying to calm Lucy down, she never wanted to see her brother's blood.

Lori was pacing back and forth.

Jordan was sitting on the waiting chair and looking down with some sadness.

Luna on the other hadn was silent and wide eyed, she has a few tear stains on her face.

Lori then stops pacing back and forth and looks to Luna sternly. "Luna, look at me!"

Luna doesn't look up, but she shifts from her sitting position almost like she's sighing.

Jordan, Lucy and Lynn notice this.

"Luna, what did you do? What did you do to Lincoln?!" yelled Lori.

"Lori, calm down" said Lynn Jr.

Lori glares at her. "Stay out of this!"

Lucy then holds back Lynn who was feeling scared.

Lori then returns her gaze to Luna.

"Luna! Answer me! What did you do to Lincoln?! Why was he at the bottom of the stairs messed up?! Why was you're guitar damaged?!" yelled Lori.

"STOP!" yelled Jordan.

Lori, Lucy and Lynn are taken back by Jordan's yell.

Jordan calms down and sits next to Luna and puts a hand on her shoulder. Lori knows that it was time for the good cop's turn.

"Luna, what happened?" asked Jordan with a concerned and yet stern voice.

Luna then starts to shake in fear, Jordan can tell she was about to cry. So she hugs her.

Luna then lets out small whimpers as she puts everything that happened into her head. "I-It was an accident! I-I didn't m-mean it!"

Jordan rubs Luna's back trying to reassure her, unlike Lori, Jordan was not angry. She knew there was a bigger picture to all of this.

"Luna, I know you would never hurt Lincoln. But I need to know what happened" said Jordan.

They then break the hug. Luna wipes away her tears and is about to reply, but then they get interrupted from hearing the loud parents arrive.

"Kids! Where's Lincoln?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Luan said he was in an accident. Is it true?!" asked Rita.

Then the doors open and the doctor comes out to see the people waiting. He then turns to Rita and Lynn Sr. "Are you two the parents?"

"We are!" they both replied.

"Is my baby okay?" asked Rita.

The doctor straightens his glasses. "Ma'am, your son is going to be okay. Though he suffered from a concussion to the head, we bandaged up the small cut to his forehead and his black eye will heal soon. But what was shocking to me was that his skull was strong enough to take whatever hit him."

He then looks to the kids. "I know this is not in my position, but can someone tell me what happened to the kid."

Lori, Lucy, Lynn Jr and Jordan looked to Luna.

Lynn Sr and Rita were shocked. "L-Luna?!"

"What did you do Luna?" asked Lynn Sr.

Then Luna starts to shed some tears again, Jordan had to calm her down. "Guys please! She's already feeling guilty enough!"

Lynn Sr and Rita calmed down, but they never expect the one person that Lincoln is closest to would hurt him again. And they thought the fight for money and the sweet spot was horrible.

They then calm down and Rita sits next to Luna. "Luna, what happened?"

Luna finally stopped her crying and wiped away some tears. "I-I was gonna head to the b-bathroom, b-but then this rat r-ran past me, I-I got startled and I d-didn't see L-Lincoln ….. Lincoln …. L-Lincoln coming to the stairs and he h-hit my guitar and … and …" Luna started to cry again.

Lori knew where this led to. "He fell down the stairs and hit Lily's toy block on the ground."

They all finally understood, it was just an accident. And Luna felt guilty for hurting her brother/roommate.

Rita hugged Luna. "It's okay sweetie, it wasn't your fault. You didn't mean it."

The doctor sighed. "AS long as it was an accident, I'm fine with it. Luckily he didn't suffer any more damage to his body. But I think something might have happened to his head."

They all look to the doctor. "W-What do you mean doc?" asked Luna.

The doctor looked at them with disappointment, he was about to say something, but then the nurse opened the door. "Doctor, he's awake."

The others gasped. "He is?!"

"Already?" asked the doctor. The nurse nodded. "Wow that was quick."

They all entered the room to see Lincoln sitting up and drinking some water. They all gasped to see the stitches that were applied to his forehead and the rest of his head was covered in bandaged wrapping, they could still see a slight bit of black eye.

"Lincoln!" they all rushed towards him.

They all hugged him.

Soon they all break the hug and looked to Luna. She slowly approaches her brother.

"L-Lincoln, I-I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't m-mean it little b-brother. Please f-forgive me, it was an accident I s-swear!" cried Luna.

Luna sat down onto the bed and broke down crying, she was then calmed down when she saw Lincoln place a hand on her hand.

She looked to her brother and saw the smile on his face. Even Jordan was shocked at his smile.

"It's okay, it was an accident like you said and I forgive you" replied Lincoln.

Luna started to cry tears of joy and hugged Lincoln. "Thank you Lincoln! Thank you! I promise that I am not gonna let anything hurt you again! As you're big sister, legal guardian and friend!"

The rest of the family were happy to hear that. Lori knew she was gonna baby Lincoln until he gets healed up.

Lincoln smiled and they soon break the hug. "That' awfully nice of you. But I do have one question though."

Luna wipes away her tears. "Okay, what is it?"

Then Lincoln's expression was now confused. "Who are you guys? And is my name really Lincoln?"

They're expressions dropped and the doctor dropped his clipboard. "Oh no."

"W-What are you talking about L-Lincoln? I-It's us! You're sisters! You're family!" said Luna with some new tears.

Lincoln was still confused. "Okay, and you're names?"

They all gasped. "He has amnesia?!" said Lori in shock.

"No! Please no!" said Lucy.

"Lincoln don't you remember us?!" said Lynn Jr.

Lincoln looked at them. "Well, since you all said that you're my family I guess you're my sisters."

He then looks to Rita and Lynn Sr. "And you guys must be my parents."

Then he looks back to Luna. "Also, we're roommates?"

Luna stared at him with shock.

The doctor then approaches Lincoln. "It appears you may have some slight amnesia from the concussion to your head. I don't know how long it will last, but I'll let you get discharged tomorrow. I'll let you all be now." The doctor then leaves the room, but not without hearing Lincoln say. "Thank you doctor."

Rita and Lynn Sr approach their son. "Oh Lincoln, we're so sorry you're going through this."

"Luna said she didn't mean to hurt you. She said it was an accident by the stairs and her guitar" said Lynn Sr.

Lincoln then looks to the girl in the violet shirt. "Umm, can someone tell me how I got hurt?"

Lori and Lynn Jr told him what Luna told them. He then understood it really wasn't Luna's fault.

Lincoln then looks to the brown haired pixie cut rocker. She was still staring at him almost like she broke.

"Umm, Luna is it? It's okay. You said it was an accident and I guess I believe you" said Lincoln.

Then Jordan slowly approached him. "Lincoln?"

Lincoln looks to her and is shocked at how pretty she was. "D-Do you remember m-me?"

Lincoln tried to but couldn't. "I-I'm sorry miss. I don't."

Jordan felt like tears about to come out from hearing that.

"That's your girlfriend Lincoln! Jordan Rosato!" said Lynn who was starting to cry again.

"G-Girlfriend?!" he then looks to see Jordan looking away and crying.

He really didn't want this Jordan to feel upset.

Then Jordan turned around and had the necklace Lincoln gave her on one of their dates.

"D-Don't you remember all the dates we had? Dodge ball king and queen? The Aloha beach trip? Y-You protecting me? The Tree House? Halloween? Our Birthdays?! Thanksgiving?! Pearl Harbor?! E-Everything?!" cried Jordan.

Lincoln then motioned her to come sit on the bed. Jordan did so and was shocked by Lincoln hugging her.

Jordan returned the hug and cried on his shoulder. They soon break the hug and looked at each other, Lincoln wipes away some of her tears.

"Listen Jordan. I might not know you or remember everything you just said. But I don't want to see you hurt. I don't know why I said that, but it felt right" said Lincoln.

They were all shocked, and Luna broke out of her stare hearing that.

"T-That's what y-you normally say" said Jordan.

Lincoln smiled. "Well, I guess it's a start."

He looks to all of them and they gather for a group hug, with Luna and Jordan included.

"Is there anything else I should know?" asked Lincoln.

They broke the hug and had smiles on their faces. "Well you have ten sisters" said Rita.

"I what?!" said Lincoln in shock.

Then Lucy gets and opens the window and Patriot flies in and lands next to Lincoln, excited to see him okay.

Lincoln however gets startled. "Whoa! Whoa! What the heck?!"

"Lincoln, that's your pet eagle Patriot" replied Lynn Sr.

Lincoln looks to the confused eagle. "I have a pet eagle?"

Luna wipes away her tears. "Yeah bro. you first met him in the tree house."

Lincoln slowly pets the eagle. "Heh, I have a long way to remember everything."

**The original idea is from one of my reviewers Tristen, but I saw a whole new different look into it. Tristen asked for Jordan to have her memory erased by accident, how about we see what happens when Lincoln Loud forgets who he is, thanks Tristen and sorry if this request chapter came a little late and not to your specific liking. Leave a review.**


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93**

After the trip to the hospital the loud parents and their kids along with Jordan went back to the loud house.

Leni and Lily are in the living room, Leni trying to remain calm and finish folding the clothes, with Luan helping.

Lisa looking around for any clues to this mystery animal with Lola and Lana helping.

Then they hear Vanzilla arrive.

The door opens and they see their parents, Lori, Luna, Lynn, Lucy and Jordan.

They all start bombarding them with questions.

"Is Linky okay?!" asked Leni.

"Please tell us he's fine!" cried the twins.

"What did the doctor say? Does he need some laugh from me?" asked Luan.

"What are the injuries he sustained? Because my first guess is concussion" said Lisa.

Then Jordan had enough of this rambling. "Okay, stop!"

They all stayed silent.

Jordan calms down and looked to Luna. "Luna, I think you should head upstairs. Try and calm yourself okay?"

Luna nods while wiping a few tears. "O-Okay."

She then looks to her parents. "A-Am I in trouble?"

Lynn Sr and Rita looked at her with concern. "No sweetie, you're not" said Rita.

"We know it was just an accident" said Lynn Sr.

"Go upstairs Luna" said Lori with a concerned voice.

Luna heads upstairs leaving some of the louds confused.

"So it was an accident?" asked Leni.

Lori nodded.

"She didn't mean to hurt big brother" said Lucy.

"She didn't even know he was coming up the stairs, which is normal whenever I play ball up there" said Lynn Jr.

Rita then looked to Lynn Jr. "Wait what?"

"So, what happened?" asked Lola.

Jordan was about to explain, but then she was cut off by Lisa.

"Our musical inclined sister was headed upstairs to use the bathroom or head to her room, but she encountered a small mammalian intruder which caused her to get startled and loose her footing. Therefore she did not predict the coming of our brother from upstairs. She accidently struck him with her acoustic guitar and Lincoln falls onto the stairs and lands forehead first onto one of Lily's building blocks."

Jordan was about to say something but she didn't.

"She's not wrong" said Lori.

Luan sighed. "I knew she wouldn't hurt Lincoln."

"She said it was a rat that ran past her" said Lucy.

This made patriot angry. He flies off of Jordan's shoulder and flies through every part of the house, but first he had to look for the other pets. They had a new mission to accomplish.

"Looks like he's on the job" said Lana. "And I'm gonna help him!"

"Same here! Even though it's gonna be gross!" said Lola.

"Not so fast girls, there's something else we have to tell you. Regarding your brothers current condition" said Rita.

They then explain to them about Lincoln getting amnesia. This shocked all of them, their brother has no idea who they are, but Jordan mentioned he said something he once said to her before. So that's a start.

"S-So, what do we do?" asked Leni with a few tears running down her face.

They all look to Jordan. She knew that she was just like Lincoln, she was the woman-with-a-plan.

Jordan thinks. "We try and see if we can get him to remember everything. But not the bad times, the god times and all of the great memories we had with him. The Tree House, Aloha beach resort, his best friend Liam, the gaming hub, Lisa and the Lego Death star, his bonding moment with the twins, Lily even, his relationship with me and …. His bond with his roommate."

They all nodded, she really is like Lincoln and they knew that he would be proud of his girlfriend.

"I saved the pictures from Aloha beach resort on the cloud in the computer" said Lori.

"I require some assistance bringing down the Lego Deaths tar from the ceiling, my drone is currently being fixed" said Lisa.

"We can show Lincoln the Lego stuff he got for us" said the twins.

"I can get Liam to come here and Tabby as well" said Luan.

"We shouldn't let Clyde know, if he hears about this he will try and get Lincoln to become his old lazy self again" said Lola.

"We can like tidy up the tree house" said Leni.

"I'm not quite a fan of computer junk. But I'll tell the guy at the gaming hub what happened, maybe he'll help us out" said Lynn Jr.

Jordan sighed. "Maybe I can set up some kind of romantic thing for him. Along with a lot of stuff that we've been through."

Lori smiled. "You're gonna need some back-up for that one, we can call Ronnie Anne, Sid and Bobby to help out."

"We can drive you guys to those places" said Rita.

"Maybe the restaurant will help jog his memory back" said Lynn Sr.

Jordan smiled at all of them. "Then let's do this! Operation White Memories! Is a go!"

They all cheered and were impressed by the name she made for the operation.

Luna overheard everything and looked to the locket that had the picture of herself and Lincoln when they were very young.

She held it close to her heart and shed a few tears. "I promise Lincoln. I'm gonna fix this!"

(The next day)

Vanzilla finally came back, inside was Rita and Lincoln. Meanwhile the others are inside and they finished setting up everything for the welcome home party.

Lynn Sr made a lot of food, even some of Lincoln's favorites.

Stella, Liam, Tabby and Sam were there to help out as well as Bobby, Ronnie Anne and Sid, they set up some pictures that Lori printed out and put them in a small scrap book that the twins made.

Luan helped Lisa bring down the Lego death star, they invited Pop-pop over to help tell Lincoln about the history of their great grandfather.

Lana was planning on telling Lincoln the incident with one of her snakes, but Lola told her not to tell that part. Lincoln will remember it soon.

Rick and Jesse Rosato were also there to help Lynn Sr with the cooking and they had the pictures from Jordan's birthday to help out.

Patriot and the pets were still on the search for the rat, but they were also helping the family with everything.

Bobby looks out the window and sees vanzilla. "Guys! They're here!"

They all got into positions and waited. They all looked to Leni who was hiding next to Lori. "What?"

"At least she won't spoil this one, wouldn't want this surprise to feel rotten. Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan. They all just groaned.

Lincoln comes out of vanzilla with the winter clothes Rita brought for him and he sees the house. "Wow! We live here?"

Rita smiled and was also feeling upset. "Yes we do Lincoln. You, me, your father, the pets and all ten of your sisters."

"Well, it sure looks welcoming" said Lincoln.

They both head inside and were greeted by everyone. "SURPRISE! Welcome home Lincoln!"

Lincoln was surprised by this. "Wow! One heck of a welcome party." He felt like he was happy to see them, even though he has no clue who most of these people were.

Lily crawled up to Lincoln and handed him bun-bun. Lincoln picked up Lily and hugged her. "And you must be my baby sister, Lily."

Lily giggled and kissed his cheek and he kissed her cheek in response, making everyone go. "Awe!"

Lincoln then sees the rabbit. "What's this?"

"That's your stuffed rabbit Bun-bun, you always sleep with him. Ever since you were just a baby" said Leni.

"Oh really. Well I don't recall any of that, thanks Lily" said Lincoln.

Liam approached him. "Hey there bud, it's me Liam you're best friend."

"Oh hi Liam and whats that?" asked Lincoln.

Liam handed him the perch glove. "You might wanna put it on."

Lincoln does so and Patriot flies towards him and lands on the perch glove shocking Lincoln. "Wow, so he really is my pet."

Then he's greeted by Charles, Cliff, Geo and Waltz. Though Cliff felt bad because he was the one who messed with the toilet paper and made Lincoln go downstairs late which caused the whole accident.

The other pets and Patriot had to reassure their feline friend that it was not his fault, but it was the fault of a certain devious rodent. One they all have to continue hunting.

Patriot was thinking. "If only Fangs and the other bats were awake right now, stupid hibernating stuff!"

"So I guess these are the other pets as well" said Lincoln as he pets Charles and Cliff.

"We told your school that you weren't feeling well and that you had to stay home" said Rita.

"We had to bring your school work here mate. My names Tabby, I'm Liam's girlfriend. You were the one who introduced me to him" said Tabby.

"Wow! Really? I did?" asked Lincoln.

"Sure did bud, it was during the Sadie Hawkins dance" said Liam. He wanted to continue further but decided not to.

They also didn't tell the school about Lincoln having amnesia, who knows what Clyde and Penelope would do if they found out.

"I must have been one swell guy" said Lincoln.

"You were, my names Stella and you helped me be friends with your guy friends" said Stella.

"Nice to meet you Stella" said Lincoln.

"Hey there loud" said bobby.

"Lincoln, this is Bobby Santiago my boyfriend and your sort of big brother figure" said Lori.

"Oh, well nice to meet you. I wish I knew you more but sorry that I don't" replied Lincoln.

Bobby started to shed some tears. "I-It's okay, I-I need to g-get some fresh air" he then leaves the house and heads to the backyard.

Lincoln and Bobby did have an awesome time when they started bonding and right now Lincoln not remembering is heart shattering for the guy.

"Hey there Lame-o, I mean Lincoln. You might not remember me, but my names Ronnie Anne, we're also friends but I live someplace" said Ronnie Anne.

"Hi" said Lincoln.

"Also you along with your girlfriend helped me and Ronnie Anne realize we have feelings for each other, my name is Sid Chang by the way" said Sid.

Lincoln was shocked by this. "Huh, I didn't know I did that."

He then gets hugged by Leni. "I missed you so much Linky!"

Lincoln smiled a bit but it also felt awkward being hugged and around like he was a lost rag doll. "O-Okay, c-can you p-put me d-down!"

Leni puts him down and kisses his forehead. "Sorry Linky, I'm your second oldest sister Leni. I'm also a fashion lover."

"Well I can only guess from mom that you're the kind hearted one" said Lincoln.

"Thank you Linky, you know I have a kind heart. Because if it was black then it totes wouldn't match my dress" asked Leni.

Then Lincoln remembered what Rita also said. '_And I guess she really is the ditzy one._'

Then he gets confronted by Luan who shows him some videos of all the times they would team up for Funny Business at birthday parties.

The twins reminded him of the times he played with them and coached Lola on her pageants.

Lisa showed him the Lego Death Star, but it tore Lisa's heart when he doesn't remember Star Wars.

Lynn Jr said told him of the time he won a computer from the computer shop contest. Lynn would want to bring him back there, but it was closed for a week due to the man in charge being sick. Dang it!

Lucy showed him a picture of the bat sanctum they made for her bats and read him all of the poems he helped her with.

They even brought him outside to the Tree house, but nothing reminded him of anything.

Then Lori showed him the scrap book containing all of the things they all did at Aloha Beach Resort, Lincoln's birthday, Jordan's birthday and Lazer maze.

Lincoln was amazed by all of this, especially that the other blonde teen girl Sam is his sister's girlfriend.

Speaking of which. "Where is Luna by the way? And Jordan."

Then they look to the stairs to see Jordan coming down, wearing a yellow short-sleeve blouse with orange flower designs, a light blue skirt that reached to her knees with dark blue flower patterns, knee high socks and her brown shoes and the icing on the cake she has lip gloss on and three blue bows in her braided ponytail along with her necklace that Lincoln bought her.

Lincoln just looked with amazement and drops the scrap book onto Luan's foot by accident.

All that Lincoln could think of was how beautiful this girl was, his heart felt like skipping two beats.

They both approached each other. "Hi" said Jordan.

Lincoln was nervous. "H-Hi. You look … look …..look …. Divine... My love."

Jordan smiled when he said that, the one thing he always says to her. So she dives in and hugs him.

"You called me "My Love!" said Jordan.

Lincoln blushes and hugs her back. "B-Because you are b-beautiful and Lovely."

They break the hug. "You always call me Beautiful, it's like a nickname. I always call you handsome."

Lincoln blushes. "R-Really, wow! I am one lucky guy!"

Jordan giggles and then gets shocked when Lincoln kisses her on the lips.

They soon break away and Lincoln turns red. "D-Do we … sometimes do … that too?"

Jordan grabs his collar and whispers. "Yes!" then they kiss again.

They knew this was a good start, Jordan was one key factor to his memory. But they didn't know what else it will take to bring back his other memories.

Then Lynn Sr comes on with his chef hat. "Lunch is ready fam." He stops to see Lincoln and Jordan kissing. "I'll be in the kitchen and tell the Rosato's what's going on."

Then Rick comes out to take a picture then head back into the kitchen.

They break the hug and Lincoln spots Luna at the top of the stairs looking depressed. "Luna?"

She slowly comes down and was in front of Lincoln and Jordan. Jordan steps aside to give them some space.

"Luna? Are you okay?" asked Lincoln. But all he got was Luna staring at him with a blank expression.

Lori decided to speak up. "She hasn't said a word all morning, she even skipped school today."

"I tried to get her to talk, but when I came into the room there were so many papers everywhere. I think she was trying to make a song for you" said Sam.

"She's been a real mess when she got back here yesterday" said Lynn Jr.

"No joke there" said Luan.

"She's more depressed than Lucy" said Lola.

"Sigh, story of my life" said Lucy.

Lincoln walked up to Luna and hugged her. "Luna, please say something."

Lune then knelt down and hugged him back. "I-I'm sorry bro!"

Lincoln kept the hug and felt bad seeing her like this, he was told by Rita that amongst all of his sisters, he had the closets and strongest bond to Luna.

"Luna, I already forgive you and if I do get my memories back. I'm sure I still will forgive you" said Lincoln.

Luna continued hugging him, then they break the hug, Luna kisses his forehead. "I still don't feel like I am truly forgiven bro. I was the one who hurt you."

Lincoln tried his best to make her happy. "Luna, it was an accident, you didn't really mean it. How about we eat lunch now."

Luna smiled and so did the family. Lisa however knew that Luna might break down again.

They all head into the dining room, Luna and Jordan sat next to Lincoln as they see the food in front of them.

Chocolate cake with vanilla frosting, Pizza with pineapple toppings, the Santiagos brought with them their Abuela's Tamales, Mac n' Cheese bites, Breakfast sandwiches, fried chicken and chocolate pies.

Lynn Sr then tells Lincoln of the restaurant he owns.

Rita tells Lincoln of the book she's making and that he inspired her to make it different.

Pop-pop tells Lincoln about the story of Lincoln's great grandpa in WW2 and that he was friends with Jordan's great grandpa during that time. Ronnie Anne, Sid, Bobby and Sam were shocked to hear this.

Liam told him why they became best friends and that they both had a lot of things in common.

Leni told him the time he helped with her driving.

Lori told him of the many times he tries to take responsibility.

Luan tells him of the times they covered for each other. Which shocked Pop-pop.

Lynn Jr tells him of the many things he's done to support the family.

Lucy tells him of the many things he's tried to fix, which either ends up in disaster or makes peace with it all.

Lana and Lola kept talking about more of the playtime's they've had and the pageant Lana got involved in.

Lisa tells Lincoln of the times he helped her when she forgot a certain compound in her experiments, it may have saved the house form explosions a couple of times.

Liam, Stella and Tabby tell Lincoln of the Dodge ball dominance he and Jordan showed during gym.

The Rosato's' even tell him of all the times he was very supportive and romantic towards Jordan.

Lincoln was amazed at all of the things he did, good and bad ones. But they all sounded amazing.

But Luna however, it was painful. He brother doesn't remember the times he spent with her, not even the ones when they were very young.

Sam looks to Luna and sees that she was staring to freak out. "Luna?"

They all stop and take notice of this. Even Lincoln looks to his left and can see the hurt in Luna's eyes.

"Luna?"

Luna starts to shed some tears again. "D-Do you r-remember …. The concert …. I m-made memorable for y-you?"

Lori knew this was bad. "Oh no."

Lincoln was confused. "Umm."

"What about when we went to our first KISS concert?" asked Luna.

Lincoln put a hand on her shoulder. "Luna?"

"W-What about all the t-time we jammed t-together?" asked Luna.

"Luna, please, calm down" said Lincoln.

Then Luna shows the necklace with the locket and inside was the picture of when she was four years old and was holding a new born Lincoln. "D-Do you remember this?"

Lincoln was the picture of himself and Luna when they were just young. "Is that us?"

And that was the heart break point, Luna then drops the necklace and runs upstairs.

They all try to call her back down. While Lincoln picks up the necklace and looks at the picture.

He then feels like something was coming back and then it hit him.

(Flashback)

_Lincoln opens his eyes and sees Luna in front of him. He just stares at her as she stares back._

_He then tries to reach out to her and she lets him grab her nose and she giggles._

_Lincoln smiles and soon he was being held by Luna._

_Luna then hums a soothing tune that makes him sleepy._

_But not before he hears her whisper. "Luna will always love you my baby brother, always."_

(Another flashback)

_A two year old Lincoln goes to Luna who was in the living room._

_He tugs on her skirt which gets her attention. "What is little brother?"_

_Lincoln hands her the paper and she picks it up and smiles._

_Lincoln drew a picture of himself and Luna playing._

_Lincoln then removes his pacifier and says. "Woona!"_

_Luna is shocked and picks up Lincoln in a hug. "You said my name! You said my name!"_

_Lincoln just giggles and continues to say. "Woona!"_

(Another flashback)

_Luna heads out to the backyard to see her three year old brother dangling by a tree branch. "Help me! Please!"_

_"Lincoln! Hold on!" Luna looks around and sees no one is there to help her._

_"I-I'm slipping!" cried Lincoln._

_Then she gets an idea. "Lincoln, let go."_

_"What?! But I'm gonna fall!" cried Lincoln._

_"Trust me Linky, I'll catch you, I promise" replied Luna._

_Lincoln closes his eyes and let's go and he is caught by Luna._

_Lincoln opens his eyes and sees Luna hugging him, he hugs her back and cries. Soon they're parents come out to see what happened._

_Later they found out the Lynn Jr pushed Lincoln to a dare and he climbed up the tree, but she never helped him down and just left him up there._

_She was then grounded for two weeks with no sports and she wasn't allowed to have desserts anymore, she first blamed it on Lincoln who then got mad at her._

_Luna was able to defend Lincoln from Lynn's back talk._

_After Lynn heads upstairs, Lynn Sr and Rita decided to appoint Luna as Lincoln's guardian. Which was something Luna was happy about._

(Another Flashback)

_Luna who is now a Rockstar heads to Lincoln's room that he shares alone and sees him scared._

_"Lincoln? You okay little bro?" asked Luna._

_Lincoln looks away. "What happened to you L-Luna? Why were you yelling like c-crazy?"_

_Luna sat next to him. "I'm sorry Lincoln, it's just I found my talent that's all."_

_Lincoln then looks to his sister with tears. "B-But you l-look different now."_

_Luna then hugs her little brother. "Lincoln, just because I look different on the outside doesn't mean I'm that different on the inside. I'm still your loving sister bro."_

_Lincoln then calms down and hugs her back. "Okay Luna, Okay. I love you sis."_

_Luna smiles and kisses his forehead. "I love you too Lincoln. Always."_

_Lincoln then gets a major flashback of everything else that has happened to him, the good the bad, his love life, his friends and mostly his sister. Luna Loud._

(End of all flashbacks)

"Luna?" said Lincoln.

He then sheds a lone tear and holds the necklace to his heart.

Jordan notices this. "Lincoln? Are you okay?"

Lincoln gets off the chair and pushes through the crows who were discussing what just happened at the bottom of the stairs. Jordan also follows.

They were shocked to see Lincoln holding the necklace and going upstairs, but he stops when they call out to him. "Lincoln, what are you doing?" asked Leni.

Lincoln turns around and smiles. "What a brother should do, for his sister."

They all gasped. "Lincoln?" said Rita.

Lincoln heads upstairs and says. "It's good to be back guys."

He then disappears when he turns to the hallway. They all knew, Lincoln was back.

Lincoln opens the door of the room her shares with Luna and Sam was right, there was a lot of crumpled papers. Luna was trying to make a song for him, but she couldn't find it.

Lincoln then sees Luna at her top bunk crying. Lincoln climbs up and sits next to her.

"Luna, look at me."

Luna sits up and has watery eyes and looks to see the warm familiar smile of her brother. "L-Lincoln?"

Lincoln then shows Luna the necklace. "You always loved me Luna. And that was a promise you never broke and I know that deep down you would never ever try to hurt me. You regret all the things that have happened before I met Jordan and I wouldn't want the bond we have to break, it may bend. But It will never break."

It was then Luna realized. "Your back!" she dives in and hugs Lincoln.

Lincoln sheds some tears and hugs her back.

"I-I'm so sorry bro! I'm so, so sorry!" cried Luna.

"I forgive you and I love you Luna" said Lincoln with a smile.

Luna is now crying tears of joy. "I love you too Lincoln. Always."

The other watch from the door and shed some tears, they were glad Lincoln got his memories back and all it took was the sisterly love of his sister. Jordan sighed. '_Welcome back handsome.'_

Meanwhile Patriot and the pets leave the house and they spot something struggling on the snow.

They all surround it. It was the rat.

The rat looks at all of them with fear.

Geo breaks a small toy bottle.

Charles is holding his fetching stick.

Cliff hisses and has his claws ready.

Waltz is holding his water dish like a frying pan.

Patriot looks with a killing intent with his talons and beak, nicely sharpened and polished!

The only thing left was the silent screams of a rodent.

As the snow falls onto the loud house, a pest eliminated, a bond reforged and happy cheers throughout the house.

**As of always, I would like to thank Tristen once again for the whole memory wipe out thing. But most of this was all me, changed it up a bit and decided to add some Lincoln and Luna moments. wanted to keep most of the bad stuff away.****As of always, leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94**

(Loud House)

Lincoln awakens from his sleep. He then recalls what had happened yesterday.

As he tries to get up he realizes he couldn't get up, as if something was holding him down.

He then feels breathing and turns to his right to see that there was someone sleeping next to him.

It was none other than his roommate Luna. She also looked like she cried last night, judging by her puffy eyes.

Lincoln knows that the whole incident with him having amnesia struck her hard, even though she was able to return his memories. She was the one who caused it, well that's what she believes in.

Lincoln slowly pries himself free from Luna's hug and then sits up. He looks to his rocking roommate older sister and kisser her forehead.

Lincoln puts on his fluffy slippers and heads out of the bedroom, Patriot wakes up and follows him. Just to make sure he doesn't trip or fall. Like Luna he was also concerned for Lincoln's safety.

It didn't take long for Luna to start shifting in her sleep. She then uses her free hadn to hold onto Lincoln, but then she realizes he wasn't there.

Luna's eyes shoot out wide open and she sees that Lincoln was gone. "Lincoln?"

Luna looks around and sees Lincoln's slippers and Patriot were missing. Luna sighs. "He must be in the bathroom, well there's no point going back to sleep now, I should probably get ready."

Luna puts on her purple fluffy skull slippers and gets out of bed. She then notices her headset was still on and the batteries wee already dead. "Huh, I guess I forgot about these."

Luna removes the batteries and puts her headset away. Then she leaves her room to almost bump into Lincoln.

"Lincoln. Sorry I didn't see you there bro! You're not hurt are you?" asked Luna.

Lincoln had a worried look. He knew Luna was still trying to regain her normal self after what had happened. "I'm okay Luna."

Luna smiles and then hugs him, a little too tight.

Lincoln sighs and also returns the hug, they stay like this for approximately ten minutes, then Lori and Leni's door opens and Lori sees what was happening.

'She must still be upset with herself, Luna has to try and calm down. That was all yesterday, even we're concerned for him now' Lori says in her thoughts.

Lori slowly heads into the bathroom.

Soon they break the hug and Lincoln gets inside and changes out of his pajamas and puts on his normal daytime clothes and gets his winter clothes ready.

Lincoln comes out fo the room to see Luna enter the bathroom and behind her was Lucy and the rest of the sisters. "Good morning girls."

They also greeted they're brother good morning, some of them were relieved that he still remembers.

Lincoln then heads downstairs, while being accompanied by Patriot and the pest were downstairs checking for any damages to the stairs, they were also making sure Lincoln didn't go through the same thing again.

Lincoln finally reaches the bottom and he notices the pets looked like they were sighing in relief. Lincoln was a bit confused by this and heads into the kitchen.

When Lincoln reaches the kitchen he grabs two bowls and a spoon, Patriot grabs the zombie bran cereal and hands it to Lincoln, Lincoln opens the fridge and grabs some milk, he puts cereal and milk in his bowl and cereal into Patriots and they both enjoy they're breakfast.

Then Lincoln feels his phone in his pocket vibrate. He checks to see it was Jordan who had just sent a text.

Lincoln replies back saying that he was fine and that they have a lot to talk about when they went to school.

Soon the rest of the sisters came down, fully dressed and ready for breakfast. They're parents went upstairs to use the bathroom.

Lincoln places his bowl into the sink and leaves the kitchen.

Lori and the others were concerned for their brother still. Lori grabs a pan and some eggs and bacon and gets to making they're breakfast, good next step to being a good big sister.

Lincoln heads upstairs and passes by Luna, but then she hugs him again and he hugs her back. They break the hug and Lincoln heads upstairs, but Luna keeps watching him as he heads up. She wanted to make sure he didn't slip and fall again.

He then makes it to his room and gets his school stuff ready, then he spots some paper on the table with the title "Shake Up Christmas". Lincoln smiled. 'This must be the song Luna is making for Christmas.'

Soon Lincoln heads downstairs and waits at the living room, soon all of his sisters were ready to go to school.

They all board into vanzilla with Luna and Leni sitting next to Lincoln.

(Royal Woods Elementary)

They head out of vanzilla to get into school, but once again Luna hugs Lincoln and this time Leni gets involved. "Guys, I have to go to school now."

Luna and Leni let him go.

"Sorry Linky" said Leni.

"Yeah, go on ahead bro and be careful" said Luna.

Lincoln then sees the hurt in their eyes and decided to give both of them a hug and then leaves vanzilla. "See you guys later."

Vanzilla drives off and then he gets tackled from behind by Jordan, no he did not fall he held his own.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist" said Jordan with a smile.

Lincoln also smiles and kisses Jordan. "Still trying to get the jump on me I see. I'm surprised that you're not concerned for my safety."

Jordan sighed. "Luna still worried about you?"

Lincoln looks down with concern. "She still is. I woke up to see her sleeping and hugging me, She gave me a long hug before I could change into my clothes, she gave me another hug as I was headed back upstairs and before I left vanzilla she and Leni gave me another hug. I guess Luna is still upset for what she did."

"You already forgave her, I guess she just has some sisterly concern for her little bro. plus she is your legal guardian so accidently hurting you is something she doesn't feel good about, maybe in time she'll calm down" replied Jordan.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" replied Lincoln.

They then head inside with the younger loud sisters, they didn't go inside yet since they are also keeping an eye on him, something Lincoln is used to.

When they head to their lockers Liam and Tabby rush to them.

"You okay there buddy?" asked Liam.

"Anything happen at your place when you woke up mate?" asked Tabby.

Lincoln chuckles. Yeah, they were concerned too. "Let's see. My roommate was asleep next to me, she constantly gave me hugs that seemed longer and the rest of my family was concerned."

Tabby scratched her head. "Yeah, I figured. So did Sam."

"They're just as concerned as we are Linc. The last thing we all want is you losing your memory again" said Liam.

Unknown to them Clyde overheard everything. 'So that's why Lincoln wasn't in school yesterday. He wasn't sick, he must've had amnesia.'

Soon they hear the school bell and head into first period.

Throughout the whole school day Lincoln would get some watchful eyes from Lana, Lola, Lucy and Lisa. But when they weren't around, he would see Haiku watching over him. I guess Lucy asked her friend to keep an eye on her brother.

But the only time he wasn't watched over was in dodge ball, he was a master at the gym conflict and was never harmed ever since. He was even good at climbing the rope and doing sit ups with Jordan.

At the cafeteria, Lincoln was bombarded by questions from his friends. He told them he just had a small fever that faded fast thanks to Lisa. Jordan, Liam and Tabby also had to agree with the lie.

But Clyde knew it wasn't a fever. Penelope had no idea why he kept looking at Lincoln's general direction. "Are you okay Clyde?"

Clyde then snaps back to reality. "Wha? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Really? Because you were staring at Lincoln for three minutes" said Penelope.

"Sorry, I was just worried about something" replied Clyde.

Penelope thought they decided that they were finally done trying to convince Lincoln to return to his old self. Now Penelope was worried about Clyde.

Soon school was over and they all went home, but as Lincoln and Jordan leave the school they spot Luna with her guitar waiting by the benches. She spots Lincoln and Jordan and waves to them.

Lincoln sighs. "Yup, she's still worried about me."

They meet up with Luna who then hugs Lincoln, again.

"Luna, you can stop now. We should be heading home" said Lincoln.

"Lincoln and I don't have any homework, so we were planning on having some alone time in the tree house" said Jordan.

Luna felt concerned even more, the Tree House: A high place, higher than the stairs and with many ways to fall from and possibly hit your head.

"You sure you guys don't want any company? I can make some nice romantic tunes" said Luna.

Lincoln looks to Jordan who nods to him. "Luna, let's go home now."

All three of them walk back to the loud house and Lincoln decides to speak up.

"Luna, I know you're still worried about what happened yesterday. But you don't need to be always concerned for me, that was yesterday and this is the now. I doubt it could happen again" said Lincoln.

Luna sighed. "Sorry bro. it's just seeing you hurt and with no memory of who you were and who the rest of the fam were was the most heart breaking thing I have ever experienced. And I didn't want it to happen again."

"Luna, I'm fine now and I have already forgiven you yesterday and I don't want you to keep pushing yourself to try and baby me every time I go upstairs. I'm okay with you just sleeping next to me because it feels like old times, but I don't want you to keep on being my baby monitor twenty four seven" said Lincoln.

Luna then understand. "Okay Lincoln. I guess I should tone down my concern for you my wayward son. But if you still need some rockin' company you already know where I am."

Lincoln smiles and hugs Luna. Luna smiles and hugs him back, then Luna pulls Jordan into the hug as well. "You're gonna be family soon little J."

Jordan blushes and hugs both of them. "This is nice."

They soon arrive to the Loud house, where they see all of the sisters there.

Lori and Leni are watching TV, Lily is asleep in her room with Lisa reading, Lola and Lana are in the backyard playing, Lynn Jr is in the bathroom, Lucy is in the chimney and Luan wasn't there she had to rehearse for a new play at school with Benny.

Luna then heads upstairs. "I'll be upstairs little dudes."

"Okay Luna, and good luck with your song. I like the title" replied Lincoln. He then heads to the backyard with Jordan.

Luna smiles and heads upstairs.

Lincoln and Jordan spot Lana and Lola making a snow fort around the tree.

"What are you two doing?" asked Lincoln.

"Making a fort in case we have another snow ball fight" said Lana.

"We want to take the winning side, instead of getting pelted down by you and Jordan" replied Lola.

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle.

"Okay you little scamps" said Lincoln.

"Shall we enjoy our alone time?" asked Jordan.

"Let's" replied Lincoln.

The two of them head the tree house and both of them relax sitting next to each other on the same bean bag chair.

There was one thing Lincoln wanted to know. Where was Patriot after breakfast?

Somewhere in the woods. Patriot is flying around carrying a small bloody bag and a shovel.

He then spots a place to bury it.

He lands opens the bag and sees the still breathing but badly wounded rat. "You make me sick!" said Patriot.

He then digs up a hole with the shovel.

Then he heads to the bag and tosses the rat inside the hole, the rat comes out of the bag and looks like he was whimpering for mercy and forgiveness.

Patriot then remembers what this little vermin put him and the other pets through. The rat stole food from the cabinet, tried to sneak into Lily's crib, almost went into Lincoln's drawers, tried to climb onto the tree house and the cherry on top, the rat was responsible for Luna's accidental hit to Lincoln.

Patriot just shook his head slowly and wacked the rat in the head one last time, knocking the rat unconscious.

He then buries the rat underneath all of the dirt and snow.

Patriot then sees some squirrels, rabbits, a fox and a wolf who looked to him with mouths agape.

Patriot looks to them menacingly. "You didn't see anything! Right?"

They all nodded they're heads.

Patriot then flies off back to the Loud House.

**Hope you all liked the aftermath of the last chapter. Leave a review.**


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95**

(Ketchum Park)

The park is covered with snow and all those who are there are savoring the moment with some snowy play time.

Lincoln and Jordan are ice skating. Lincoln is having some trouble with it, but not for Jordan.

She then skates to her lover and helps him keep steady.

"I can't believe this is your first time ice skating" said Jordan.

Lincoln chuckles. "Give me a break beautiful, I'm used to roller blades. This is a whole new level for me."

He almost falls, but he's caught by his older sister Lynn. "Careful there bro."

"Thanks Lynn. So what brings you here?" asked Lincoln.

"Isn't it obvious" said Lynn as she shows him what she was wearing.

She was in her hockey attire. And then Margo and the rest of Lynn's sports friends arrive.

"Ah! Ice hockey training" replied Lincoln.

"Bingo little bro. we're gonna be over on the other side of the lake, just to make things less harmful to others who might be skating nearby" said Lynn. She then skates off. "Later you two."

"So, you still wanna continue skating?" asked Jordan with a love daze.

"If it's like dancing, then you lead my lady" replied Lincoln.

They both continue they're small skating routine.

Liam and Tabby are by the side of the frozen lake putting on some ice skates.

"Ya'll ready for this darlin'?" asked Liam.

"Dang right I am luv" replied Tabby.

They both head onto the ice and skate together, then they both try and do some spinning tricks. But it gets a little out of control and they spin right towards Lincoln and Jordan.

Lincoln and Jordan however have no clue they just switched partners.

Jordan opens her eyes to see Tabby in front of her. They both stop.

"What just happened?" asked Jordan.

"Where the heck is Liam?" asked Tabby.

They both spotted Lincoln and Liam spinning and they both stop with dizzy eyes and holding hands.

Jordan and Tabby giggles.

The two boys regain their vision and look at each other.

"This just got awkward" said Lincoln.

"Dang right it is" said Liam.

They both let go and head back to their girlfriends.

"Well, that was unexpected" said Jordan.

"And a little funny too" said Tabby.

Lincoln and Liam rolled their eyes with a smile.

"So, what are you two doing here?" asked Lincoln.

"We were just gonna do some ice tricks, just for the fun of it" replied Liam.

"Also this is a nice day for some ice skating. We just didn't know you two would be here" said Tabby.

"Well, how about we all ice skate together?" said Jordan.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's just not mistakenly switch partners" replied Lincoln.

Tabby giggles.

"That still was very unsettlin'" said Liam.

All four kids head on to ice skate together.

Meanwhile back on solid snowy land.

Lori and Leni are chatting with their friends Dana, Becky, Whitney and Carol.

"So, You're dad is closing the restaurant for the day?" asked Carol.

"Yeah, he came down with a cold. He'll be better soon, looks like we'll be ordering take out for a while" replied Lori.

"I can't go to work today because Mrs. Carmichael's son got sick too" said Leni.

"Well that explains why Reiningers is closed" said Becky.

"Heh, there aren't any big sales coming up until this weekend" said Whitney.

"Which is when we all have to be at our strongest to get passed all of the other shoppers!" said Dana.

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

Then Leni remembered. "Oh, sorry girls. But I can't be part of it. I gotta work at that time."

"Oh sorry about that Leni. The bad part about that is you're gonna be in the middle of that sea of customers" said Becky.

"Better yet an ocean of customers" said Carol.

Leni was confused by this. "But I'm gonna be working at the mall. Not a fish market."

Lori pinches the bridge of her nose. "That's not what they meant Leni."

Luna on the other hadn is also there, just three benches away from them and with her is Sam Sharp.

"So you figured out the song you're gonna perform for this Christmas?" asked Sam.

"Sure did and all it took was last week's snow ball fest with the little dudes" replied Luna.

"So what's the title?" asked Sam.

"Shake up Christmas!" replied Luna.

Sam smiles at the idea. "Sounds festive!"

"I know right, I already came up with a few of the lyrics. I figured that it'd be good with acoustics and percussions" replied Luna.

Sam then notices some part of Luna was off. "You still not feeling groovy after what happened with your little brother?"

Luna sighs. "Yeah, it was the scariest thing that's ever happened to our family. After Lincoln got his memories back, I kept smothering him with concerning hugs and it was only for one day."

"Did you at least backed off a bit?" asked Sam.

"He told me to lay it low for a while, but that doesn't stop me from showing him how much I feel for the little dude" replied Luna.

"Like what?" asked Sam.

"Well, every morning when I wake up, I always give Lincoln a hug and a kiss on the forehead" replied Luna.

"Aww, that's sweet" replied Sam.

"Then I would sit next to him when he's reading a comic and play some nice tunes with my acoustic. He doesn't seem to mind" replied Luna.

"Now that is supportive" said Sam.

"When Jordan shows up I would give them some private time but I would always watch over to see if they needed anything" said Luna.

"You're starting to act like cupid" said Sam.

"When Lincoln isn't feeling himself when he sleeps I would sometimes come down from my top bunk and snuggle next to my little bro" said Luna.

"Okay, now that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard. You need a third party in that snuggle?" asked Sam with a wink.

Luna blushes. "That sounds sweet Sam, but Lincoln would definitely think it's awkward."

"Still, you are by far the best sibling Lincoln has. You show some respect, you both have some likings to music, you were both close since he was born and you were appointed his legal guardian. This shows so much coming from you and that faithful day Lincoln met little Rosato" said Sam.

"Yeah, it does" Luna looks to the lake and see Lincoln, Jordan, Liam and Tabby ice skating. Then they're joined by Stella and Zach.

Soon the louds finish they're day at the park and head home.

"So Lori, you looking forward to the big sale this Saturday?" asked Lincoln.

"Sure am bro" replied Lori.

"I really wish I could join. But I gotta man or woman my post. Or was it shift?" said Leni.

"So, anything new from your fun ice skating with your pals?" asked Lynn.

"Well, Rusty is close to trying to get his grades back up, Jordan's friends are gonna be spending they're Christmas somewhere in Canada this month and Clyde and Penelope along with their parents are gonna be spending the weekend at a snow resort" replied Lincoln.

"Are you and Clyde still just friends?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, and I prefer it stays that way. He still has a long way to take it to change" replied Lincoln.

"Penelope is with him for that. Maybe this will make him better for middle school" said Jordan.

"I wonder what the others did while we were all gone" said Leni.

(Loud House)

They arrive home to see Patriot was flying towards Lincoln and squawking about something.

They follow him to the backyard to see Lucy performing some kind of sermon and Lana shedding some tears, with Hops underneath her hat.

"This can't be good" said Lincoln.

They all head outside and stand next to Lana.

They look into the makeshift grave and see a show box and small tomb stone with the name "R.I.P Little Chuck, the best dang Toad Hops ever had as a friend."

They were confused. They never knew Lana had a pet toad.

Soon it was time to bury the shoe box.

"Umm, Lana when did you have a pet Toad?" asked Jordan.

Lana was sniffing with sadness. "H-He was m-me and Hops friend. We m-met him this s-summer at the r-rose garden and n-now he's gone."

Lincoln and the other did their best to comfort their little sister.

"Don't worry Lana, you still have your other animal friends" said Lori.

"Don't cry Lana" said Leni.

"Every little thing is gonna be alright" said Luna.

"At elast you still have Hops, El Diablo and Izzy" said Lynn.

"Y-Yeah" cried Lana.

Then Jordan looked towards the box. "Lucy stop!"

Lucy stopped shoveling dirt and snow. "What?"

Jordan then picks up the box.

"Umm, Jordan what are you doing?" asked Lincoln.

She then opens the box and looks to the toad. She pokes it and it does nothing.

They were all confused. But Lana was feeling scared.

"What are you doing?!" said Lana.

Jordan then patted the toads belly and soon they heard a small croak.

This shocked them, Patriot faints.

"Oh no! It's a Zombie!" yelled Leni.

"I don't think so brah" said Luna.

"Lana, he's not dead. He was just hibernating" said Jordan.

"B-But he wasn't breathing! And he had no pulse!" said Lana.

"That's because his Toad species is different from other amphibians" replied Jordan. "There are some other reptiles who hibernate by shutting down all of their vital organs, then they wake them all up when spring comes."

Then Lincoln remembers what he read from the library. "Just like the Siberian Salamander! It can stop its heart if it's frozen in ice!"

"Exactly" replied Jordan. She then hands the shoe box to Lana.

Lana takes the box and cries tears of joy. "H-He-s not dead!"

"Guess he just croaked up" said Luna.

"This is still gross" said Leni.

"Well, I'm going back inside" said Lori.

"Same" said Lynn. Leni followed soon after.

"So, what am I supposed to with him now?" asked Lana.

"Put him somewhere safe, so no other predator can eat him" replied Lincoln.

"I doubt that's gonna be a problem. The only dangerous animal here is Patriot" said Lucy.

They all look to Patriot who was still passed out.

"Lincoln, can I put him in the Tree house?" asked Lana.

Lincoln smiled. "Sure Lana, he'll be safe there and once its spring, I'll bring him down."

Lana then hugs her brother. "Thank you Lincoln!"

Lincoln hugs her back. Luna smiles, it reminded her f when she was very young with Lincoln.

They all head up to the Tree house and place the shoe box next to one of the lamps they have.

"That way, he'll be safe and warm" said Lincoln.

"Good thinking bro" said Luna.

"And since you're already up here Lana. You wanna have a snack?" asked Jordan.

"Heck yeah!" replied Lana.

They all went to the snack boxes and ate a few chips and sodas.

**Just a little something that came to me in my sleep, again. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter 96**

(Great Lake City)

The Casagrandes are feeling very festive.

Frida is hanging up so many beautiful Christmas decorations, though she could at least back it up a bit. She placed a freaking star on the roof of the builfing and it shines and spins as if ti were a light house, on the plus side it scares away cats.

Carl is getting ready for a big Christmas party at his work place and he is welcome to bring his wife, also he's going to be giving a speech and he is still working on it.

Rosa is making some nice hot chocolate for the rest of the familia, and the best part is that when she makes hot chocolate it gets tastier than any other. Which is why CJ and Carlos are hiding and waiting.

Carlotta went off to the thrift store with her friends, to look or anything cool or stylish for the holiday.

Bobby is in the Mercado placing sale tags on some of the products, mostly the meat, cheese and eggnog.

Hector is asleep, at the register. Are you kidding me?!

At least Sergei is awake and reading a magazine, and judging by his wide eyes, he wants to buy then. Are you kidding me?!

Lalo is playing with little Carlito.

Maria is at work, seems like someone got into an accident with thin ice. Isn't that just "chilling."

Ronnie Anne leaves her room wearing her winter clothing. Purple ear muffs and mittens, violet winter jacket and boots along with blue winter pants.

"Hey Abuela, I'm going outside now!" said Ronnie Anne as she passes by her family.

"Okay Mija, but hurry back. The hot cocoa will be ready soon" replied Rosa.

She then grabs Carlos' hand before he could try some of the hot cocoa.

"Not so fast mijo" said Rosa.

"Dang it" said Carlos. CJ quietly sneaks away.

Ronnie Anne is about to leave the apartment but then she almost gets jumped on by her BFF/GF Sid Chang.

"Hey there Santiago!" said Sid as she hugs her.

Ronnie Anne hugs her back. "And a good day to you too Bestie."

They're still starting it slowly with their relationship, no cute pet names yet. Just calling each other by their first or last names, or bestie.

"So, Lincoln and Jordan are coming?" asked Sid.

"Yup. They said they're close" replied Ronnie Anne.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Sid as she drags Ronnie Anne out of the apartment and past their neighbors.

All of the apartment has heard about the big reveal to Ronnie Anne and Sid's relationship and they are all okay with it.

Ronnie Anne and Sid are now standing at the apartments stairs, then they hear a squawking sound and look up to see Patriot.

"Hey! Patriot! Down here!" yelled Sid and Ronnie Anne.

The bird lands next to them and they see Vanzilla coming.

The van stops and coming out is Lincoln and Jordan along with Lori.

"Hey guys" said Ronnie Anne.

"Sup Ronnie Anne" said Jordan.

"We're so glad you guys could make it!" said Sid.

"Well, the fact that there is a giant star shining at the top of your apartment was easy to find. Also it had the initials Casagrande on it" replied Lori.

"What the heck is that thing anyway?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh that was from my Tia Frida, she went a bit overboard with the decorations this year" replied Ronnie Anne.

"Maybe she should tone it down a notch" said Jordan.

"Yeah, I don't see that happening. She still hasn't brought out the Santa Mariachi band out yet" replied Ronnie Anne.

They were all confused by what Ronnie Anne just said.

"I'm sorry, the what now?" asked Sid.

Ronnie Anne chuckles. "You guys will see later."

"Okay, well I'm gonna go and surprise Bobby and maybe we'll have a talk with the whole this is gonna be our first Christmas away from each other thing" replied Lori as she heads inside the Mercado.

Lincoln chuckles. "Tell him I said hi!"

"So, why did you want us to come here anyway Ronnie Anne and Sid?" asked Jordan.

"We'll explain everything at the park. Come on" said Sid.

Soon they make it to their destination, the Great Lake City Park.

"So, whats this all about guys?" asked Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne and Sid look at each other and blush. "WE went to our first date!"

"What?!" said Lincoln and Jordan.

Patriot was shocked by this that he did not see the tree and slams into it, he regains consciousness and sits on the branch.

The kids then take their seat by fountain, which is now frozen.

"You two went on a date?!" asked Jordan.

"We did!" replied Sid.

"So, how did it go?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, we're not going to be on a flashback or anything. But at first I asked Sid to a date while we were skate boarding" said Ronnie Anne.

"I was gonna do the same thing!" said Sid,

"We both said it at the same time by mistake. It was really awkward, but cute and funny" replied Ronnie Anne.

"So after we said "Do you wanna go on a date with me this Friday?" We both said where we wanna have it" said Sid.

"And as usual we said it at the same time" replied Ronnie Anne.

"Wow! Talk about in sync" said Jordan.

"So where did you guys have your date?" asked Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne and Sid looked at each other and smiled. "Amores Pizza place!"

"Oh yeah, I think we saw it when we headed here" replied Lincoln.

"I think the name of the restaurant looked romantic" said Jordan. "So, what happened next?!"

"Well, we didn't really know what to wear on our first date" said Sid.

"My cousin kept pestering me with cute clothes, but hey seem like something a boy might like. Also most of the clothes are something Carlotta would wear. Thank goodness Bobby got me out of there" said Ronnie Anne.

"Same with me. Adelaide wanted me to look like a princess or a knight. Then my mom wanted me to try and perform some kind of bird dance and finally my dad was asking if we needed a ride there, but it was only a few blocks away we could just walk!" said Sid.

"Wow! Talk about my sisters" said Lincoln.

"What did Bobby want with you anyway?" asked Jordan.

"Bobby told me that I should try to be myself. Be the girl that Sid knows and loves and try not to overdo it, we're both twelve and a same gender relationship is not what most people see every day for our age. So I went with his advice and was able to sneak away from my family. But not without a good luck charm from my abuela" said Ronnie Anne.

"What was the good luck charm?" asked Lincoln.

"A beaded bracelet. It did look nice on me, it was my color" said Ronnie Anne.

"And how did you get out of that mess Sid?" asked Jordan.

"Easy, I snuck away when they were all busy talking about how it would all go down and luckily I had some animal back up to keep them at bay" replied Sid.

"We both accidently bumped into each other when we were headed out, it was kinda awkward but we both decided to shrug it off and went to the restaurant" said Ronnie Anne.

"We just wore our normal clothes, along with some winter gear" replied Sid.

"So, you guys had your date during December?" asked Lincoln.

"The first Friday of December. We thought it would be a good start for us" said Ronnie Anne.

"So wait. You both came up with a plan for how your date would go?" asked Jordan.

"We did and it all went from smooth sailings from there" said Sid.

"We went in, ordered food and we got some Christmas special pizza!" said Ronnie Anne.

"Pepperoni, ham, bacon, stuffed cheese crust with mozzarella sticks and two large soda!" said Sid.

"We both paid for our dinner, we just didn't expect our friends Sameer, Taber and Nikki to be there" said Ronnie Anne.

"They were shocked to see us having pizza together and they never knew we were starting to become a thing" said Sid.

"What did they see that shocked them?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, me and Ronnie Anne were eating a large slice we both got some knives and cut it in the middle, it was really awkward to the fact both or hands were touching. It would be normal because we tend to touch each other when we were friends" said Sid.

"Then I gave my last mozzarella stick to Sid. She dipped it into my pizza sauce" said Ronnie Anne.

"We kinda stared lovingly into each other. Then we may have … touched hands on the table" said Sid.

"We both had some nice conversations and got to know each other even more. Then we decided to make our leave, but we were confronted by our friends" said Ronnie Anne.

"They asked us what was going on and we told them how we both have felt for each other. Nikki said she knew from the start" said Sid.

"I'm surprised she saw it first before we did" said Ronnie Anne.

"They didn't mind us becoming a thing, they respected our wishes" said Sid.

"Then we took a nice stroll at the park, which turned into a one-on-one snowball fight" said Ronnie Anne.

"I took revenge by tackling her to the ground which we both rolled down the hill and she was on top of me" Sid blushed,

Ronnie Anne also blushed.

Lincoln and Jordan smirked. They knew this is where it got intense.

"Then ... we just ... stared at each other" said Ronnie Anne.

"It was like … everything else didn't matter … like all we knew was that we were together" said Sid.

Jordan chuckles. "We get that feeling too."

"Almost all the time" replied Lincoln.

"Then I kissed Sid. Right there, on the snowy ground, me on top of her" replied Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln and Jordan's jaws dropped. They didn't expect for Ronnie Anne to make the first move.

Sid holds Ronnie Anne's hadn and blushes. "I was surprised that Ronnie Anne would kiss me first on our first date. It felt nice, though I think I made it too passionate when I kissed back."

"What do you mean made it too far?" asked Lincoln.

Then Ronnie Anne and Sid just looked into each other with a deep loving stare. Soon it was clear to both Lincoln and Jordan.

"Wow!" said Lincoln.

"That must've been feisty huh?" giggled Jordan.

Ronnie Anne staring at Sid. "Yeah, it kinda was."

Sid staring at Ronnie Anne. "At first I thought I went too far, then Ronnie Anne insisted to keep on making out."

Then Ronnie Anne and Sid inched closer and closer.

"You … wanna go for ... round two?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Sid then used both hands on Ronnie Anne's face. "You know me too well!"

Then they both made out passionately.

Lincoln and Jordan smiled. They were know smitten, purely smitten!

"And I thought Luna and Sam were like this to each other" said Lincoln.

Jordan then grabs Lincoln by his collar. "What about us?" she says with a loving look.

Lincoln also shares the same look and they also make out passionately.

Patriot just watches in awkward silence. Then he spots a squirrel and flies after it.

Soon after thirty minutes. That long?! Wow!

They all make it back to the Mercado with Patriot sitting on Lincoln's shoulder.

"How about the next time you guys come and visit Royal Woods, we can have a Triple date with Liam and Tabby?" asked Lincoln.

"Maybe we can have Lori and bobby in it as well" said Sid.

"I don't think so, Bobby and Lori would probably want to go somewhere for their age. But we should totally hang out with Liam and Tabby" said Ronnie Anne.

"Now that sounds like a plan" said Jordan.

"So, what happened after you got your memories back Lincoln?" asked Sid.

"Well, Luna kept watching over me and trying to keep me safe and it was only 24 hours after the incident. But I told her to mellow it down a notch, she accepted it. But it didn't stop he from trying to comfort me at night when she felt lonely" replied Lincoln.

"They now have a morning hug routine when they wake up" said Jordan.

"It's Luna's way of saying how much she cares for me and wants me to always be her little bro" replied Lincoln.

"Now that sounds so sweet! Like when Adelaide was very little and she needed a good morning kiss from me" said Sid.

Then they spot Lori and Bobby coming out of the Mercado.

"Hey Little Loud and Little Rosato. You guys must've had a fun time hanging out with each other" said Bobby.

"We did and they told us what happened on their date" said Lincoln.

"Wait, Date?" asked Lori.

Then she sees Lincoln looking towards Ronnie Anne and Sid.

"O-M-Gosh! They had their first date? When?" asked Lori.

The kids smiled. "Maybe we should talk about this inside" said Jordan.

"How about some of my Abuela's Hot Chocolate?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Oooh! Sounds sweet Ronnie" said Sid.

Ronnie Anne blushes hearing Sid say that.

They all head into the Apartment and they tell Lori about what happened, Lincoln couldn't wait to tell his sisters, friends and Sam when they got back home to Royal Woods.

**The idea of Ronnie Anne and Sid's date was from one of my readers "Hitagalic" his original idea was for me to make a spin-off, but I was not in the mood to make another story. I already have my hands full with two stories. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter 97**

(The Loud House, Friday)

Lincoln wakes up to the sound of a snow plow breaking down. Wait what?

Lincoln and Patriot looks out the window and sees the large vehicle stop a few blocks near their house.

"Lana will wanna be a part of this" said Lincoln. He then heads to the bathroom.

But when he gets there, the bathroom opens and Lana comes out in a hurry. "Lana? Where are you going?"

"Can't talk! Gotta go Lincoln! Broken down snow plow! Once in a lifetime opportunity!" said Lana as she heads back to her room. She then comes back out with her toolbox and heads down stairs.

Lincoln smirks and heads for the bathroom.

After using the restroom, he heads back to his room to be greeted by a hug and a kiss to the forehead from his roommate.Morning sis."

"Morning little bro" replied Luna. She then heads for the bathroom.

Lincoln then puts on some fresh new clothes, then he looks to the calendar and smiles.

The day they are having right now has some words marked with red and says: Date night!

"I can't wait for tonight. Just me and my lovely queen. She's so going to love what I have planned for the both of us" said Lincoln.

Patriot caws and hands Lincoln his school bag. "Thanks boy, by the way. Yesterday, what was it with Waltz and all of those letters?"

If Lincoln could speak animal he'd understand what Patriot is saying. "Just his feathered lover in Miami."

Lincoln and Patriot head downstairs and into the kitchen. Lincoln grabs a bowl and some cereal.

Then he sees Lana reenter the house. "Ah! Nothing like the smell of motor oil, grease and dented engine in the morning! And I got paid!" she heads back upstairs with the wad of cash with her.

Lincoln chuckles. "Classic Lana. She does have to take a bath, again."

Soon Lincoln finishes breakfast and waits in the living room, but he gets startled by Lucy who was already sitting there.

"Oh, morning Lucy. Shouldn't you be eating breakfast?" asked Lincoln.

"Sigh, I already did. You and Patriot just didn't notice me" replied Lucy.

Patriot was shocked. He's lived in the house for almost four months and he hasn't even detected the presence of the spooky sister.

Then the rest of the loud sisters come down and see Lincoln and Lucy watching TV.

"Hey bro, you stoked for your date night tonight?" asked Luna with a smile.

"I'm sure you have something romantic planned for her" said Lori.

"And you also have something nice to wear. Oh wait, it's snowing. Well at least you can be stylish even with winter clothing over your suit" replied Leni.

"I don't think that would be a very conclusive idea. Having the suit underneath his winter clothing wouldn't make his date night comfortable and could increase the amount of heat to his body and therefore sweating will occur at an awkward moment" said Lisa.

Lynn Jr scoffs. "Way to drop the ball on that one nerd."

"Gross" said Lola.

"That sounds fun" said Lana.

"Not to be a drag, but it doesn't sound quite Sweat for Lincoln! Hahaha! Get it?!" said Luan.

"Guys, guys! Please, I have this covered" replied Lincoln.

"We know you do bro and we are not meddling in your romantic affairs" replied Lori.

The sisters head for the kitchen to eat breakfast, leaving Lincoln and Lucy in the living room waiting for them to finish.

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Vanzilla pulls in and Lincoln with the young Loud sisters come out.

But then they all gasp when they look at the school with Norm the janitor helping Principal Huggins shovel the snow out of the school.

"W-What the heck happened?" asked Lincoln in shock.

"It looks kinda fun!" said Lana.

Then the Rosato van pulls up and Jordan exits and tackles Lincoln and this time he goes down to the snow. "Finally! Gotcha handsome!"

She then sees his shocked look. "You okay there?"

Lincoln gets up and turns her head to look at the school. And now Jordan gasps. "Whoa! What the heck happened?"

Jordan's mom lowers the window and is also shocked. "Oh my!"

The Liam and Tabby and the rest of their friends arrive.

"Whoa what?" said Zach.

"Now that is one snowy mess" said Rusty.

"What the heck happened?" said Stella.

"This looks worse than the snow in at my family's barn" said Liam.

"You got that right luv" said Tabby.

"Well, there goes school for today" said Mollie.

"So, what do we do with our book report now?" asked Kat.

Then they spot Clyde and Penelope in the golf cart and he hands the others some fliers he printed.

"School is out until we have cleared out the snow that has entered the school. Reason to this is because a bear broke down the two doors in the school, therefore letting in an overnight blizzard. School will continue next year, have a good early Christmas vacation."

"Well, that was very informative. But why is this notification late to some of us?" asked Lisa.

Clyde takes deep breaths with his paper bag. "Give us a break, we had to go around to each student's house to tell them this."

"Why didn't you just contact everyone using your phone?" asked Sadie.

"My phone was broken by accident and Clyde's phone was eaten by his cat" replied Penelope.

"We had to print these out and hadn them to each kid. We came late to you guys and found out you were all not home" said Clyde.

"Well, I guess we're headed home" said Lola.

Lincoln looks to Vanzilla. "Lori, you take the others to school, me and the younger ones will walk home."

"Are you sure bro?" asked Luna.

"I'm positive, go ahead guys" said Lincoln.

"Okay then. See you later bro" said Lori.

"Lucky!" said Lynn in annoyance. Soon Vanzilla was out of sight.

Jordan says the same thing to her mom who then drives off to her cooking classes.

"Mind if I join you guys?" asked Jordan.

"Not at all" replied Lincoln.

Then they all see Agnes Johnson arrive with a shovel. She then sees the rest of her students and goes to them. "Please hand me all of your book reports and I will deal with them later."

They grab their book reports and hadn them to her. Soon they spot Principal Huggins putting the shovel down. "That's it! We can't just keep doing this! Norm we're gonna need you're cousin."

"Way ahead of you Huggins" replied Norm who makes the call.

Soon enough a Snow plow arrives and a large man with the same mustache as Norm comes out and does a battle cry towards the snow.

"Huh, that's the guy who needed help with his snow plow this morning" said Lana.

"I did not know he was Norm's cousin" said Stella.

Soon Nurse Patty and Coach Pokawski arrive with shovels. "So, we're not shoveling then?"

(Later)

Lincoln, Jordan and the younger Louds are walking back home. They then spot two thugs in winter clothing picking on a little girl. And that little girl was Darcy.

"Hey!" yelled Lincoln.

The two thugs turn around to reveal they were Hank and Hawk.

"Oh look! It's the Loud kid and his sisters!" said Hank.

"What the what? I thought you two were in juvie by now" said Jordan.

"Ha! We were bailed out by the same guy who hired us to take this kid" said Hawk.

But then Hank slaps him. "What is wrong with you man?!"

"Ahem!" they both turn around to see officer Shoffner. "What was that punks?"

The two thugs look at each other. "Run!"

The two of them make a run for it. Lincoln whistles and Patriot flies down and scratches their heads.

The two boy's trip and land tongue first onto the icy road and they all see the bald spots on the top of their heads in the form of eagle talons.

Officer Shoffner calls it in. "I'm gonna need back up, call Hazeltucky police and some hot water, it's them. Again."

She then looks to Lincoln and his eagle. "Nice job there kid, nice bird too."

"Thanks officer" replied Lincoln.

Then they spot Teri run to Darcy. "Oh my god Darcy! Where were you?! I turn my back for two minutes and you're gone!"

"Sorry Teri. I was trying to grab my hat, the wind blew it away and these two stinkers were picking on me" cried Darcy.

Teri spots the two thugs and the officer. "You two are lucky an officer is here or I would rip your heads off!"

"Teri, Lisa's brother's bird saved me!" said Darcy.

She then looks to Lincoln, Jordan, his sisters and the large eagle. "Thank you so much. I don't know what was gonna happen to my lil' sister."

"No probs, it was this guy who stopped them dead in their tracks" said Lincoln.

They all head their separate ways, but not without a thank you hug from Darcy.

(Loud House)

They all head inside after getting the spare keys from underneath the rug.

Lisa heads upstairs and into her room.

Lola and Lana go into their room.

Lucy takes refuge into the vents, again.

Patriot lands onto the chair and sleeps.

Lincoln and Jordan sit on the couch and relax.

"Well, this wasn't how I expected this day to start" said Lincoln.

"Same here. You wanna hang in the tree house, I know you're gonna have something planned for tonight. I wanna at least get an early access hang out with you before tonight" said Jordan.

Lincoln smirks and kisses her cheek. "Nothing would make me happier."

The two of them head to the backyard and into the tree house.

They hear an argument coming from the twin's room. So Lincoln yells from the Tree House window.

"What is it thi time guys?!"

They both look out the window. "We weren't fighting Lincoln. We were just telling off Cliff to use the Litter Box!" yelled Lola.

"First fixing a snow plow, we don't go to school today and now I get to pick up poop! Best day ever!" yelled Lana.

Lola rolls her eyes and heads to her side of the room.

"Well that happened" said Jordan.

They both relax on the bean bag chairs and read some books.

(Night fall)

Jordan left for home five hours ago and the rest of the loud sisters made it back home and Lisa and Lucy tell them what happened while they were heading home.

Lincoln is now in the bathroom checking his breath. "Okay, smells good."

He then heads out and into his room and puts on his winter clothes.

When he leaves he spots Luna walking towards him. "You ready for tonight little bro?"

"Sure am sis. I already have it planned for what me and my lovely lady will do tonight" replied Lincoln.

"Sweet bro, have fun Linc" said Luna as she hugs him.

But then Lori and Lana come upstairs. "Bad new Lincoln, Vanzilla broke down. Again" said Lana.

The other sisters come out of their rooms hearing this. "What?!"

"Dang it!" said Lincoln.

"Maybe you can take your bikes to wherever you and Jordan are going" said Leni.

Lincoln sighs. "Maybe I can ask Mrs. Rosato to escort us."

Luna then gets an idea. "I got you covered bro!" she then pulls out her phone and makes a call.

Soon they all hear a car horn coming from outside and see Chunk and his van. "Heard you have a bit of a van problem."

"Chunk?" said Lincoln.

"She may not be a ride for a princess or a queen but she can get you and you're date to where you need to go lickety-split mate" said Luna.

"She could be for a queen, if the queen loves her" said Chunk as he pets his van.

"Sure" said Lola sarcastically.

Lincoln enters the van. "Take me to Rosato Residence Chunk."

"You got it governor" replied Chunk.

The van drives off leaving the loud sister to wave goodbye and good luck to him, Luna feels proud for what she did for her bro.

At the same time they see Kotaro's can arrive with Lynn Sr, Rita and Lily. "We've got pizza!" said Lynn Sr.

(Rosato Residence)

Jordan is waiting outside in her winter gear. Then she spots ….. Chunks van?

The vehicle stops and Lincoln steps out and opens the back for her. "She might not be what we were both expecting, but she's all we've got."

"Good timing I guess. The family van's engine seized up from ice" said Jordan.

"Good thing I tidied up my van before I got to Casa loud eh mates" said Chunk.

They look into the back and for some reason it looked like it was decorated for the queen of England.

They both looked at Chunk. "What? This stuff belonged to my grandparents and they left it all to me months ago before they kicked the bucket. I decided to put them to good use for the season."

"Your grandparents must be big fans of the queen" said Jordan.

Lincoln helps her step inside. "This sure seems nice."

"Why thank you Governor. My granddad was actually the butler of the queen, he met me grandma at an opera hall" replied Chunk.

"Now we know where the musical side came from" said Lincoln.

They both take their seats on some beautiful red fabric seats.

"Now this is living like royalty" said Jordan.

Chunk chuckles as he drives to their destination. "Don't tell Luna or the rest of her crew about this, I wanna make it a surprise. And don't tell you're pink loving sister, she might use this as a getaway ride."

They all laugh at his joke.

(Ketchum Park)

Lincoln and Jordan both get out of the van, via Chunk who puts down some steps and a small red carpet.

"This isn't really necessary Chunk" said Lincoln.

"I know, I just thought you two deserve this. I heard from Luna that you're both the fair rulers of dodge ball, so technically I have royalty in me van" said Chunk teasingly.

The two kids chuckle at his joke.

"Why thank you my good man" said Lincoln.

"This truly is quite quaint" said Jordan.

"All in a good days work sir and madams" said Chunk.

Then they all burst to laughing.

"Now that was good" said Lincoln.

"We should get going now handsome" said Jordan.

"I'll be here by the parking lot waiting for you lot to head back home" said Chunk.

The two kids enter the school and Chunk hits the driver's seat and listens to some old school rock and roll music.

Lincoln and Jordan head into the park and see a lot of lights and people by the frozen lake skating.

"So this is our date?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln then rents two pairs of royalty themed ice skates.

"Whoa what?" said Jordan.

She then sees a banner that says. "_This year's ice skating theme is Romantic Lovers of Royalty_."

Lincoln then escorts Jordan to the seats, he then helps put on Jordan's ice skates.

For Jordan it was like she was Cinderella.

Soon Lincoln puts on his ice skates. "You ready for this my queen?"

Jordan giggles and accepts his hand. "You know it my king."

The two eleven year olds dance across the ice rink enjoying this romantic moment along with the other young couples in this nice and beautiful night.

**Came up with this in my sleep. Also please be patient my readers. The Christmas chapter will make its debut as my 100th chapter! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter 98**

(Loud House)

Now we'd normally hear some loud noises coming from this house, but not today.

As it turns out all of the loud siblings are silent and trying to make sure nothing bad is going on. Why?

Let's go into the room of the middle child and the rocker.

Lincoln is on a bean bag chair and looking at the ceiling, sighing in annoyance.

Luna enters the room with a concerned and sits next to her brother. "You okay bro?"

Lincoln looks to his sister and tries to look as calm as he can be. "Not really."

Luna remembered earlier, Lincoln was yelling in anger, they all had no clue why he was upset and thank goodness their parents weren't there. Rita was headed to Sunset Canyon to see what Pop-pop was planning for Christmas and Lynn Sr is planning on closing the restaurant until December 26, so he's spending his last opening time at Lynn's Table.

The sisters wanted to know what was bugging their brother, then Lisa told them why.

As it turns out she looked up in the internet that the upcoming Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker film won't be in Royal Woods until next year.

Royal Woods Theater (Which is the only theater in town) is getting some new renovations. So they won't be showing any movies until the end of January, or if they're eve done.

Now the Loud sisters realize why he was like this. Some of them think it wasn't fair either, they have all seen every Star wars episode with Lincoln and also liked it.

Lori decided that they should let Lincoln blow off some steam, they also had to inform Jordan about this.

Jordan wishes she could be there to keep him calm, but she is at the mall dealing with her friends and the last day Christmas sale.

Thankfully the Loud sisters already went there days ago and bought what they needed and wanted.

And now back to the present.

Luna knows her brother is still ticked off from the news online, heck she's just as upset as he is.

Luna then hugs Lincoln. This catches him off guard, but he calms down and settles down on the hug.

"This just isn't fair Luna. Why did they have to make renovations now?" said Lincoln.

Luna strokes his white hair. "I don't know bro, I don't know. But maybe you'll get a chance to watch it. Soon I hope."

Lincoln sighs. "At least I didn't pre-order any tickets, but I feel bad for the rest of my friends who were planning to watch it too."

They break the hug and Luna kisses his forehead. "Hey now, don't push yourself too hard bro. maybe when it finally comes out, you and you're pals can finally watch it."

Lincoln smiles. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks Luna, I needed that."

Luna smiles. "No problem bro, that's what big sisters are here for. Better yet, that's what your guardian is here for."

Lincoln then puts on his winter clothes. Which confuses Luna. "What are you doing Linc?"

"I'm gonna go and enjoy this lovely winter day. It would be nice for Jordan to join me, but she has her own thing to go by and I should probably text her that I'm calm now" replied Lincoln.

Luna smiles. "Mind if I join you bro?"

"Really? But aren't you busy with your song or something?" said Lincoln.

"I already finished the song bro, now I just have to perform it to see if the rest of the fam are gonna like it" said Luna.

Lincoln smiles. "Sure thing Lunes, I guess I could use some extra company. Next to Patriot."

The two of them put on their winter clothing and head downstairs, there they see all of the other sisters watching TV but at a low volume.

They all gasped to see Lincoln with his signature smile.

"Are you okay Linc?" asked Lynn Jr.

"We thought you would still be upset" said the Twins.

"You sure don't seem down right now, you're more like snowed up" said Luan jokingly.

Lori elbows her. "Not now Luan."

Leni goes to Lincoln and hugs him. "Are you feeling fine Linky?"

Lincoln could hear the concern in the voice of his second eldest sister and hugs her back, which catches Leni off guard. "I'm fine Leni. I really am, I'm just gonna go and enjoy this day with Luna."

They break the hug and Leni straightens his snow hat. "Go have fun Lincoln."

Lincoln and Luna then exit the house.

"So I guess Lincoln does calm down faster than we do" said Lola.

"Maybe it's because Luna was able to help him" said Lucy.

"Lucy has a point. With Luna there to keep him calm he will be done with any firm of depression he currently had" said Lisa.

"Goo-Goo" said Lily.

"My thought exactly" said Lisa.

They then go back to watching TV. But some of them use this opportunity to go back to what they were doing earlier.

Meanwhile Lincoln and Luna are both taking a stroll through the neighborhood enjoying the nice winter air.

Lincoln had no idea where patriot flew off to, weird. He tried looking for him and whistling but he didn't respond. But he knows that his eagle friend tends to do things on his own without them knowing, he'll turn up eventually.

As long as Luna is there to keep him company, but what they don't know is that someone spotted them and is following them.

It was a kid, now at Lincoln 12 year old age, blonde, white winter hat, orange and blue winter clothing and looking for revenger. It was none other than Tyler, the boy Lincoln encountered at the super market and the gaming hub computer shop.

"Looks like I finally get to have my revenge on you pineapple boy" said Tyler.

Tyler sneaks around the fences and peeks through the holes in the fence to watch over him, but then he hears growling. He turns around to see a pit bull growling at him. "N-Nice doggy!"

Lincoln and Luna fail to hear the kid screaming and running and the dog barking.

(Gus' Games n Grub)

Lincoln and Luna enter the arcade. But they were not there to play games, just some lunch.

Tyler is hiding amongst the arcade games. He then sees some sticky left over soda on the ground and uses one of the tokens he has in his pocket.

His intention is to wait for Lincoln to use the restroom and make him slip on the token he will throw so he will trip and land face first onto the sticky soda.

And then it was his time, Lincoln gets up and tells Luna he had to use the rest room.

Tyler tosses the token and waits for Lincoln to slip and fall, but instead of Lincoln one of the employees slips on the token and is about to fall into the sticky soda on the ground, but she is grabbed by her arms by Lincoln.

Lincoln then recognized the woman. "Teri?"

"Oh, it's you Lincoln. Thanks, I almost slipped there" said Teri.

Luna sees this and also helps out. She then spots the Token on the ground and looks around. Tyler immediately hides.

"You gotta be careful there dude. Some kid must've dropped this" said Luna as she hands Teri the token.

"Well, at least you saved me Lincoln. I should get back to cleaning the tables" said Teri.

Luna goes back to her seat and Lincoln heads for the restroom.

"Dang it!" whispered Tyler. He then gets another idea and waits for Lincoln to leave the restroom.

When Lincoln leaves the restroom Tyler intends to throw a box of chili fries at him, Lincoln sees his shoe laces were untied.

As for the Chili fries, it hits the manager. The man turns around and sees Tyler.

Soon he is kicked out of the Arcade. "Dang it!"

Lincoln gets back up and sees the man covered in chili fries, Lincoln sees a conveniently placed box of tissues and hands it to the owner. The man soon recognized Lincoln as the boy who helped Lori get a job there.

Soon Lincoln and Luna leave the Arcade and go back to taking a nice stroll with Tyler following behind.

(Ketchum Park)

Lincoln and Luna walk around and see all of the kids having fun in the snow, they even see Darcy and her mom.

Tyler then sees some desperate squirrels looking for some nuts and Tyler has a bag of warm nuts with him.

He uses a pea shooter and tries to shoot the nuts towards Lincoln.

But he misses and it lands onto a man who is relaxing on a bench which the squirrels attack.

He tries again.

The nut lands onto Officer Shoffner and the squirrels attack.

He tries once more.

The nut lands next to Darcy and seeing the squirrels fight in front of her scares Darcy to the point of crying.

Tyler then puts all of the nuts into the pea shooter and goes rapid fire everywhere.

He hasn't even landed a single nut onto Lincoln.

"Dang it! I'm out of nuts!" said Tyler.

Then some shadows loom over him, he turns around to see the people who were just there to have some relaxing time in the park and along with them was Officer Shoffner.

"That's him mommy! He's the one with the nuts!" said Darcy. Darcy's mom cracks her knuckles.

Tyler yelps in fear and runs for it.

Lincoln and Luna fail to hear the boy screaming and running.

Soon the two loud siblings are sitting calmly by the side of the frozen lake.

Tyler then has an idea.

He spots a four year old playing with his teddy bear.

With the kid not looking, Tyler grabs the bear and tosses it onto the thin ice and removes the thin ice warning sign. Then he hides.

Lincoln and Luna hear a kid crying and see what he was pointing at.

Tyler thinks Lincoln is going to go to the ice and grab the bear and fall into the ice cold water.

But Lincoln sees some cracks underneath the teddy bear. Lincoln then spots Mr. Grouse finishing his ice fishing.

"Hey Mr. Grouse!"

The old man hears this and walks to them. "Well a good day to you two loud. I was just finishing off ice fishing here."

"But there aren't any fish in the lake, they're all sleeping" said Luna.

Mr. Grouse realized it. "Huh, no wonder why I didn't catch a bite. You kids ready for Christmas?"

"Sure are, by the way can we borrow your fishing rod?" asked Lincoln.

Grouse was confused. "Okay then. Why?"

Lincoln then uses the fishing rod and the hook lands onto the bear's ear and he reels it in slowly, then picks up speed.

The little boy runs to Lincoln and he hands the four year old the toy. "Thank you mister!"

"No problem kid" replied Lincoln. "Now run along."

The kid runs off.

"Wow! Nice trick there kid, you should go fishing with me and my pals next time" said Mr. Grouse.

Lincoln hands the fishing rod back to Grouse. "I'll think about it. Are you planning to go to your family this Christmas?"

"Sure am. I finally got me a bus ticket and I'll be headed there first thing tomorrow!" said Mr. Grouse.

They say goodbye to their neighbor and also leave the park.

"Dang it! I should've tossed the kid instead of the bear!" said Tyler.

But then he turns to see the same kid and bear next to him. "Mom!"

"Oh no!" Tyler then runs for it and gets chased by the mother and her dog, which is the same pit bull from before! Oh god!

The mother told the officer who also gives chase and then the same group of people chase him out of the park.

Lincoln and Luna once again fail to hear what was happening as they leave Ketchum Park.

Soon Tyler catches his breath. "Lost em, so close! Why can't I get this right?!"

He then sees Lincoln and Luna walking through town. He continues to follow them and attempts his revenge, again.

He tosses a stone towards Lincoln, only for it to miss and hit a cop car that belongs to officer Shoffner.

He tries to break open a fire hydrant so water can hit Lincoln, but the water hits Tyler instead.

He then attempts to get him in trouble with a hungry dog, only for this dog to go after Tyler instead. Never kick a dog and run with your hiding spot visible.

Soon Lincoln and Luna were now at a cross walk and waiting for the light to turn green.

Tyler is on the other side hiding behind a garbage can and panting. "What is it gonna take for me to get this kid in trouble?!"

Then he hears some giggling and spots a very familiar brown haired girl, it was the same girl he saw at the computer shop contest the same one who was with Lincoln.

Tyler then gets a sick and twisted idea.

Jordan was at the same street as Tyler was and is headed for the cross walk where Lincoln and Luna are waiting at.

He waits for the right moment and garbs the girl and kisses her, right in front of Lincoln.

Lincoln and Luna gasp in shock.

Tyler then departs the kiss and smiles smugly.

"What are you doing?" asked Jordan who was right behind him.

Tyler then realizes he kissed the wrong girl, he failed to see that Jordan was with her friends and the girl he kissed was none other than Mollie, next to Jordan she is tough and not to be messed with.

Tyler let's go of her and chuckles nervously. "So, you single?"

Mollie then wipes her lips and cracks her knuckles. "No, but I'm gonna make sure you wish you were never born to meet me!"

Lincoln, Luna, Jordan and her friends cover their eyes so they won't see the beat down Mollie is giving this kid.

Tyler now has a black eye and a bruise to his cheek. "Don't you ever do that to me again! Better yet never cross my path again dork!" yelled Mollie.

"M-Mommy" whimpered Tyler.

And his mom shows up. "Mom! She beat me up!"

Tyler's mom was unamused and looked to Mollie. "I'm so sorry for what my son did."

Tyler was shocked. "I saw everything and you can forget about Christmas at your cousins house this year mister!"

"Dang it! And to think I was supposed to kiss that brown haired girl in front of that kid!" said Tyler.

But he had no idea he said that out loud and Lincoln and Luna were already next to them.

"What?!" said Lincoln, Luna and Jordan.

"Oh no" said Tyler. But he gets grabbed by the arms from his mom. "That's it! You are grounded until the end of January!"

Tyler begs as he is dragged back to the car.

"Also I got some complaints from Officer Shoffner from the park" said Tyler's mom.

"What?!" said Tyler in shock.

Jordan then hugs Lincoln.

Then Lincoln looks to Mollie. "Thanks, I think."

"No probs Loud. Better me than Jordan, but if he does something like that again he is getting a wedgie from me!" said Mollie.

"Or he's getting my axe to his head!" said Luna.

"Count us in as well" said their friends.

Lincoln then kisses Jordan on the cheek. "You feeling better?"

Jordan blushes at what he did. "Y-Yeah, I would never cheat on you Lincoln. You know that."

Lincoln smiles. "I know, you're love is loyal that way and so is mine to you my love."

The others just awed at his loving words.

"So, how was the mall?" asked Lincoln.

"Brutal" replied Joy.

"So many screams!" said Cookie.

"Scary!" said Sadie.

"Not what we expected" said Kat.

"I won against Scoots" said Mollie.

"I just waited to get what I needed" said Jordan.

"Wow! Sorry to hear that guys" said Lincoln.

"At least me and the sisters beat the sale a few days ago" said Luna.

They all decide to walk back home together.

"So, how are you feeling Lincoln?" asked Jordan.

"Calm and crystal. We might not be able to watch the next Star Wars movie this month, but there's always next time" said Lincoln.

"By the way, where's your eagle?" asked Sadie.

(The Loud House)

Patriot is dressed like a parrot for Lana and Lola, they were both playing Pirates vs Princess's.

In the eagles mind. "Some days are better than this."

"Tell me about it" Patriot turns to see Charles and Cliff dressed as unicorns.

Cliff arrives dressed as a parrot as well and Geo was the first mate. "Welcome to the life of being played with by the twins."

Patriot sighs. "Well, this will be one interesting day for me."

The rest of Lana's pets didn't mind this.

**I haven't seen the new Star Wars Movie yet. So I don't know how to make a chapter about Lincoln watching the movie, please be patient my readers. The Christmas chapter will be coming soon. As of always, leave a review.**


	99. Chapter 99

_**Chapter 99**_

(December 24, Loud House)

Lincoln awakes with a bright smile on his face. "Ah! Nothing like waking up to a beautiful almost Christmas morning."

He gets off the bed and puts on his slippers and heads for the bathroom, Patriot gets up and looks around, then he just goes back to sleep.

Lincoln finishes using the bathroom and gets hugged by Luna. "Morning bro! Almost Christmas!"

Lincoln chuckles and returns the hug. "It sure is and I can't wait for the Rosato's to be here."

"Same here little dude, and later when the festivities commence we'll be jamming out with the song I made" said Luna.

"Wouldn't wanna miss it sis" said Lincoln.

Luna then heads into the bathroom.

Lincoln then looks to the reader. "As it turns out. Luna, me and Jordan will be performing the song together, since Luna did teach me and my friends how to be a band. Which we might be in the future, maybe. So I will be on drums, Jordan on the Keyboard and Luna of course on her axe and we will also be singing with her! And it's gonna be awesome!"

Patriot wakes up again and flies out of the room and into the bathroom just as Luna comes out.

Then Patriot flies out looking red and hides underneath his bed. As it turns out, Lori was showering in there. Dear god!

Later in the day Lincoln is in the Tree house watchtower looking out with his binoculars and by his side is Patriot also on look out.

"Hey bud, you think you can take to the skies now and check?" asked Lincoln.

Patriot nods and flies off with his keen eagle eyes searching for the Rosato van.

Meanwhile inside of the Loud House.

Lynn Sr is making a lot of Christmas food. He decided to make some cake, a roast chicken and some stew. Changing up the Christmas menu for this year.

Helping him is Lori and Luan who is timing down her twelve puns till Christmas.

"Hey Luan, can you pass me the cheese sauce" said Lynn Sr.

"Sure thing dad. Yule won't be getting any Christmas blue cheese this time!" said Luan. "Two of the day! And I didn't mistletoe that one!"

"Haha! Three in a row! Nice one Luan!" said Lynn Sr.

Lori sighs. "Maybe I should've helped mom instead."

Meanwhile in the living room, Rita and Leni are decorating the house.

"Your new design for the stockings is great Leni" said Rita.

"Thanks mom, I thought it would be better than making the stockings go beyond the chimney" replied Rita.

The Christmas stockings were now going around the fireplace and this time they added the name of their newest member Patriot.

"At least you're not turning our Christmas decorations into any outfit this time" said Rita.

"No need to worry mom. I already made myself a new one with some of the old unused Christmas blanket" said Leni.

"Which one the red or blue one?" asked Rita.

"Both" replied Leni.

Rita sighed in relief. Those were the ones they haven't used in ten years.

Lucy is outside making a snow skeleton man and she's doing a good job.

"How are you making that?" asked Lana while setting up a reindeer trap.

Lucy sighs. "I guess I'm just that creative, for dead things."

They then see Lola coming out of Mr. Grouse's house carrying his luggage and Mr. Grouse following.

"You sure you wanna do this kid?" asked Mr. Grouse.

Lola struggles and drags the suitcases. "I'm sure dear good old Mr. Grouse. Let me take these for you so you won't sprain yourself."

Lucy and Lana shake their heads with disappointment.

Lisa comes out of her bunker and sees this. "She still wants to be in Santa's nice list, how typical."

Lisa then heads back inside.

Lola soon manages to get the luggage into the back of the taxi and tries to catch her breath.

"Okay, so how much do I owe ya?" asked Grouse.

"No need good sir. Just wanted to do something nice for you is all" replied Lola with a smile.

Mr. Grouse just looks at her with annoyance. "Sure, whatever. Seriously don't try too hard to be on the nice list kid." He then enters the taxi and drives off.

"Goodbye Mr. Grouse! Have fun with your family for Christmas!" said Lola.

Lola then heads back inside, but not to rest, but to see what other good deeds she can do.

"She tries too hard" said Lucy.

"That's just the same old Lola as I remember" said Lana.

"Also, is it really necessary to leave out Reindeer traps?" asked Lucy.

"Of course! I wanna keep one as a pet!" said Lana with a smile.

Lucy stops what she's doing and grabs Lana's hand and they sit down by the porch.

"Lana, listen. I know you want to have one as a pet, but have you ever considered how the reindeer feels when you capture it? One of them could be Santa's reindeer and he or she might have a family back home. As I read from books, they are the loyal and great creatures of Saint Nick himself and they have a job to do. Do you understand?" said Lucy.

Lana realizes what she's doing was the one thing she doesn't like on TV. Poaching.

"I …. I … You're right Lucy. I'm being too much with myself! What was I thinking?!" cried Lana.

Lucy hugs her little sister and Lana hugs her back. "Shhh. It's okay, I'm glad you came to your senses. Also what if Jordan stepped in one of your traps or her parents."

Lana's eyes shoot wide open and she remembers what happened the last time Jordan got hurt from a trap, basically Luan's trap.

"We gotta go and disarm all ten of my traps around the house!" said Lana.

Lucy smiled. "Let me help you. Wait a minute! Ten traps?"

On the Tree House Lincoln smiled with pride. "That's my little gothic sis."

Lincoln then spots a Reindeer bear trap underneath a pile of snow and he sees Lynn tossing her football around. So Lincoln uses a snow ball and throws it onto the trap and it catapults upward with a large clamping sound.

This startles Lynn and she notices the triggered trap. She looks to the Tree House and sees Lincoln. "Thanks bro!"

"Careful sis! I think there could be more!" yelled Lincoln.

Lynn looks around the backyard and backs away and into the house. "Noted!"

Lana and Lucy come to the backyard and start searching for her traps. Lola notices this and volunteers to help. Of course she would.

Then Lincoln hears a car horn sound, he then sees Patriot squawking and circling a violet van. "They're here!"

Lincoln heads down the tree house and passes by the garage.

Then Lana remembers something. "Lincoln no stop!"

But it was too late, Lincoln stepped on a trigger and he is catapulted over the house and lands onto Lucy's snow skeleton.

The Rosato van stops and sees this. Jordan comes out and races towards him, so does Patriot. "Lincoln! Are you okay?!"

Lincoln comes out of the snow pile unharmed. "I'm fine."

Lucy, Lola and Lana come to the front yard.

"Lincoln! I'm so sorry! I forgot about my reindeer catapult!" said Lana with some tears.

"Are you okay Linky?" asked Lola.

"Thank goodness you landed on Shawn the Snow Skeleton" said Lucy. She then picks up the snow skull.

Lincoln goes to Lana. "You're lucky I wasn't badly hurt, otherwise mom and dad would ground you for a week."

Lana wipes away some of her tears. "I-I'm sorry brother. I really a-am."

Lincoln kneels down and hugs her. "Be lucky that neither Lola, Lucy, Lisa nor anyone else triggered it."

Lana hugs him back. "Okay, now go and clean up the rest of your traps" said Lincoln.

Lucy, Lola and Lana head inside to do that. But then Lola notices the large tray of brownies Jesse Rosato has.

"Please! Allow me to carry those for you" said Lola.

Jesse and Rick are confused by this. "Umm, okay. Thank you Lola" said Jesse.

Lola heads inside and even opens the door for them. "After you dearest guests."

Rick, Jesse and Jordan are confused by this.

Lincoln whispers to them. "She's trying to undo a whole year of naughty to Santa."

"Oh" replied the Rosato's.

They all head inside where they are greeted by the rest of the Louds.

Lynn Sr even brings out some hot cocoa for all of them to enjoy.

"So, where's Luna?" asked Jordan.

"Upstairs, come on. She probably has all of the instruments ready" replied Lincoln.

Lincoln and Jordan head upstairs and pass by Lucy and Lana who were now carrying what was left of the Reindeer net.

Lisa comes out of her room and hands Lana her reindeer cage trap. "Thankfully it only contained Geo and not me."

"Sorry Lisa" said Lana.

Luna is in the room tuning her axe. Then the door is open and she sees the two kids who will be joining her. "And there are my little musical inclined kiddos!"

"Hey Luna, looks like everything is ready" said Jordan.

"Sure is little J. and tonight we are gonna make it as awesome as it can be!" said Luna.

"So, should we practice or something?" asked Lincoln.

"No need little bro. once the beat starts just follow the rhythm and you'll figure it out" said Luna.

"Well, now that we're all here. Let's go and see what the rest of the sisters are doing" said Jordan.

They all head out of the room and see Luan come out of the bathroom.

"Hey there Jordan, you're looking angel-like this season! Yes and that's four!" said Luan.

"Umm, what's this all about?" asked Jordan.

"Oh yeah. Luan does her twelve puns of Christmas every year" said Lincoln.

"And I'm on a Christmas roll today, making puns to all and to all a good night!" said Luan. "Yes! That's six!"

"Yep, Christmas Puns" said Luna.

They all head downstairs and see Lori relaxing on the couch along with Lisa drinking some hot chocolate.

"Hey Lori" said Jordan.

"Oh hey there Jordan. Happy holidays" said Lori.

"And t you too. So how is Bobby?" asked Jordan.

"He sent me some video messages showing how their party before Christmas is starting" said Lori. "Their actually having a large party at the apartment with all of their neighbors."

"Wow! I'm pretty sure Ronnie Anne and Sid are gonna be enjoying themselves" said Lincoln.

"What are the odds that Sid is gonna be wearing a mistletoe on her head?" giggled Jordan.

"That is literally adorbs" said Lori.

"Then I hope she doesn't Claus too much confusions! It's Christmas not Valentines and she might get smore than she bargained for!" said Luan. "And that make it all eight!"

"I still question this whole situation with Luan" said Lisa.

They then see Lynn Jr helping Lana and Lucy reach for the Reindeer drop net on the ceiling.

"Almost there!" said Lana who is on Lucy's shoulders and Lucy is on Lynn's shoulders.

"This is one great work out for me" said Lynn Jr.

"Now that's what I call stocking under the tree" said Luan. "And that's nine!"

Lincoln and Jordan soon head to the tree house to relax.

They spot Patriot flying into the house and straight to the living room where he sees Waltz reading another letter from his duck girlfriend, Charles is asleep under the tree, Cliff is playing with a ball of tinsel and Geo is rolling around with some of the Christmas ornaments.

"Looks like the pets are feeling ornamental today" said Luan. "On a roll with nine! Yes!"

Lily crawls up to Lori who picks her up and places a gift wrap bow on her head, making Lily giggle.

"By the way, are you expecting a package today?" asked Lori.

"Sure am. It's from Bobby, I also sent one to him as well" replied Lori.

Then they hear a knock on the door, Rick answers it and sees a delivery man with a child sized gift. "Hey Lori! I think this is for you."

Lori gets up and hands Lily to Luan, signs the paper and picks up the gift.

Lori sighs and places it underneath the tree. "I'm gonna text Bobby that I got it! And see if he got mines!"

"Easy there Lori! The past was the past, this is the Present, so keep calm and jingle on!" said Luan. "Wow! I'm almost done with this I'm up to eleven now!"

Lisa straightens her glasses. "This is ridiculous."

Leni is in her room and secretly brings out two gift wrapped boxes, one named for Lincoln and the other for Lisa. "I hope they like these." She then picks them up and hides them beneath her bed.

Soon there is another knock and Rita opens it to see. "Oh Dad, Myrtle you both made it!"

"Well of course, a big family get together before Christmas is something me and my sweet heart don't wanna miss" said Albert.

"My first Christmas with such a big family. I'm sure some of you are busy so I wish to help out as well" said Myrtle.

Rita chuckles. "Well, Lynn is busy making the roast chicken, I guess he could sue some back up next top Jesse."

"Oh, now Roast chicken is my specialty!" said Myrtle. She then heads to the kitchen with her knuckles cracked.

"She ain't lying. She makes a mean sweet roast chicken and it's healthy too" replied Albert.

Then Lola and Lana run to hug their Pop-pop.

"There's my little scamps. What have you two been up to?" said Albert.

"I decided not to catch a reindeer this year, I wanna make a change for myself" said Lana.

"Well that's really nice sweetie" said Albert.

"Is there anything you need Pop-pop? A foot rub? Some hot chocolate? A trim?" asked Lola.

Albert chuckles. "Still trying to get on Santa's good side I see. How about we just relax on the couch, but I could use some hot cocoa though."

"On it!" said Lola as she rushes to the dining room.

"Literally tries too much" said Lori.

"Indeed" said Lisa.

"That's Lola for ya" said Lana.

"Hey Pop-pop! Wanna arm wrestle?" asked Lynn Jr.

Albert likes the competitiveness. "Bring it on Junior, but I won't go easy on ya."

The two go on with their arm wrestling challenge.

"I'm surprised you and Lucy aren't searching for presents" said Albert as he overpowers his granddaughter.

"It maybe be a great work out for me, but I decided to take a break from it. There's always next year!"

And she loses to Pop-pop. "Told ya I wasn't gonna go easy on ya."

Lynn Jr also chuckles. "Best two out of three?"

"You're on junior" said Albert.

Lola returns with the hot chocolate and decides to root for both Pop-pop and Lynn Jr.

Soon it was nightfall and both families were now getting ready for Christmas dinner, but they remembered that Luna had a Christmas song for all of them to listen to.

They all spot a note on the coffee table and it says. "_Come to the Backyard, its one song we'll all be remembering for as long as we live."_

Lynn Sr and Rick have their camera ready to record and so does Lori with her cellphone camera.

They all head to the backyard and see Lincoln on the drums, Jordan on the keyboard and Luna on her axe and all three of them are wearing Santa style outfits.

"S-Santa's?!" said Lola with shock.

"Ready little dudes?" asked Luna.

"Ready!" replied Lincoln and Jordan.

Luna: _Ho, ho, ho …_

_Shake up the happiness  
Wake up the happiness  
Shake up the happiness  
It's Christmas time!_

_There was a story that I was told  
And I wanna tell the world before I get to old  
And don't remember it, so let's December it  
And reassemble it, Oh yeah!_

Jordan: Once upon a time in a town like this  
A little girl made a great big wish  
To fill the world full of happiness  
And be on Santa's magic list!

All three: _Shake it up, shake up the happiness  
Wake it up, wake up the happiness  
Come on all, it's Christmas time!  
Shake it up, shake up the happiness  
Wake it up, wake up the happiness  
Come on all, it's Christmas time!_

Luna: _Ho, ho, ho …_

_Ho, ho, ho … _

_It's Christmas time!_

Lincoln: _At a same town miles away  
A little boy made a wish that day  
That the world would be okay  
And Santa Clause would hear him say  
I got dreams and I got love  
I got my feet on the ground and Family above  
Can you send some happiness with my best  
To the rest of the people of the East and the West._

Jordan: _And maybe once in a while  
You give my grandma a reason to smile  
Tis' the season to smile  
It's cold but we'll be freeing in style._

Luna: _And let me meet a girl one day  
That wants to spread some love this way  
We can let our souls run free  
And she can open some happiness with me!_

All three: _Shake it up, shake up the happiness  
Wake it up, wake up the happiness  
Come on all, it's Christmas time!  
Shake it up, shake up the happiness  
Wake it up, wake up the happiness  
Come on all, it's Christmas time!_

Luna and Jordan: _I know you're out there  
I hear your reindeer  
I see the snow wear  
Your boots have been._

Luna and Lincoln: _I'm gonna show them  
So they will know then  
Then love will grow in  
They believe again!_

All three: _Shake it up (shake it up), shake up the happiness  
Wake it up, wake up the happiness  
Come on all, it's Christmas time!  
Shake it up, shake up the happiness  
Wake it up, wake up the happiness  
Come on all, it's Christmas time!_

_Ho, ho, ho …  
Ho, ho, ho …  
It's Christmas time!_

_Shake it up, shake up the happiness  
Wake it up, wake up the happiness  
Come on all, it's Christmas time!  
Shake it up, shake up the happiness  
Wake it up, wake up the happiness  
Come on all, it's Christmas time!_

_Ho, ho, ho,  
Ho, ho, ho,  
Ho, ho, ho,  
It's Christmas time!_

As the song ends the family claps and cheers for their outstanding performance.

"That's my girl right there!" said Rick.

"That was so beautiful you guys!" said Myrtle.

The younger Loud sister race to Lincoln and hug him.

"You were like the Santa who was living with us this whole time" said Lana.

"You were amazing there big brother" said Lucy.

"First the song you did in the school, then Jordan's birthday and now this! You truly are as musically inclined as Luna" said Lisa.

"Put me on the nice list!" said Lola.

Lincoln chuckled. "I guess we did good guys."

Jordan then approaches Lincoln and kisses him. "We sure did." They both continue the kiss with the rest awing at the sight.

Luna smiles and Lori places a hand on her shoulder. "Great job with the song Lunes. I'm sure the rest of your friends and Sam will love to see it."

"Thanks and I can truly see a beautiful future for little bro and little J" replied Luna as they both continue to watch Lincoln and Jordan who are now hugging the younger Louds.

"Well, now that that's done. Who wants to eat? Dinner is ready" said Lynn Sr. "And I am so making this my ringtone next Christmas!"

"Same here" replied Rick.

Rita and Jesse chuckle. "That's the one thing our husbands can bond over."

"Seeing our kids doing amazing things, this is the start of a beautiful future for all of us" said Jesse.

They all head back inside to celebrate.

"Gotta admit! That was one song that we will all be spirited about for Christmas's to come!" said Luan. "And that makes twelve! Woohoo!"

(Night time)

All of the Loud kids are fast asleep, hoping for tomorrow to come quickly.

Lincoln is the only one still awake, The Rosato's went home after dinner and Pop-pop and Myrtle went back to Sunset Canyon retirement home.

Lincoln leaves the bathroom and enters the room he share with Luna.

He sees his eagle friend fast asleep on his little bed with the chicken ribs over him and the sauce on his beak.

Lincoln chuckles quietly. "Looks like someone went overboard with the dinner."

He then looks to see Luna fast asleep on her top bunk, he decides to climb up and lay down next to his rockin' roommate. "Good night Luna, I love you sis and a merry Christmas."

Lincoln then falls asleep, but he does hear Luna whisper. "Merry Christmas baby bro, love you too."

And at the same time, the clock strikes twelve and the ominous sound of reindeer hoofs is on the roof.

_Continued for next chapter ….._

_**This is probably one chapter I am proud of making, that and Spells and Louds as well. Hope you all liked this, leave a review and tell me what you all think. And a Happy Holidays my friends.**_


	100. Chapter 100

**_Chapter 100_**

**_My 100th Chapter! I can't believe it!_**

**_Merry Christmas my readers! Also you'll be surprised when you read this!_**

Lincoln slowly blinks his eyes open, he looks up to see his smiling sister looking at him. "Merry Christmas little bro."

Luna then places a kiss on his forehead.

Lincoln yawns and turns to his side. "Five more minutes sis."

Luna chuckles and waits.

Then Lincoln's eyes shoot wide open and he sits up. "Merry Christmas!"

He then hugs Luna and they both chuckle.

"I was wondering when you would realize bro. I woke up before you and decided to wait for you to wake up" replied Luna.

They son break the hug. "You could've waken me up you know."

"Yeah. But you were just so cute asleep that I just didn't have the will to do that" replied Luna.

Lincoln blushes and he puts on his fluffy slippers and notices something. "Umm, where's Patriot?"

Luna also sees this. "Huh, no clue little bro. maybe he's already down stairs."

They both got up and saw Leni and Lori open their door, followed by the others who also head downstairs and cheering. "Merry Christmas!"

Lincoln and Luna laugh and head downstairs to join them.

They already see Patriot on the arm chair looking at the tree. "Was here all night?" asked Lincoln.

Then they saw all of the gifts underneath the tree (All from their parents) and open them.

Lynn Sr and Rita come out and look with joy at their kids opening what they all earned.

Lori got a light blue sweater with the words "Best Golfer since day one!" "Literally cute and true!"

Leni opened her gift and sees a glitter scarf and a stylish sun hat. "This will totes look good for me!"

Luna sees her gift was a pair of purple rock star boots with white straps and the logo of KISS. "Sweet!"

Luan opened her gift and got a brand new whoopee cushion that also makes shushing and burp sounds. "Now that's gonna be more than just silent gas!"

Lynn Jr got herself a brand new football with the logo of her favorite football team. "Yes! And they're going to the finals next year too!"

Lucy opened her gift to receive a brand new wallpaper of Vampires of Melancholia and it tends to move its eyes when she looks at it in a different angle. "Just wicked and cool!"

The twins both got an add-on to their Lego city. A Zoo and a pageant building. "Awesome!"

Lisa opened her gift and was shocked. "The lost history of Albert Einstein! And in his native language! Another reason to learn German!"

Lily squeals in glee from her gift. It was a stuffed Panda with a toy cellphone on its hand. Look familiar?

Lincoln opened his and smiles to see it was a small scale model of the World of Warcraft character Deathwing! And it was part Alarm clock. "I am so going to like waking up to his voice!"

Rita looks to Lynn Sr. "I can't believe you got them all of that."

"Well we did get so much money from all of the hot chocolate we sold and the Mayor paid a lot to us for some food to be catered for her Christmas party last week" replied Lynn Sr.

Rita smiles and sips her coffee. "Well, I guess it's time to redecorate for New Year's."

"Hang on! I got this gift from Bobby!" said Lori.

She then removes it from behind the Christmas tree and sees the note. "Huh, it says to your entire family, from all of us here at Great Lake City, enjoy."

"Wait a minute! So this is not just from Bobby?" asked Luan.

Lisa reads the note. "Judging from the note, it seems like it was written by every member in the Casagrande and Chang family."

Lily pokes the note that also has the handprints from Carlito.

"What are you waiting for sis? Open it!" said Lynn Jr.

"Okay, okay. Everyone calm down" said Lori.

She opens it to see it was a brand new Christmas tree only this one had ornament permanently attached and each ornament led downwards and had pictures of the Louds, Casagrandes, Santiagos, Changs and Rosato's.

"This … this is a Christmas family tree!" said Lincoln.

"Now that's what I call a Thistling surprise!" said Luan.

"They even got a picture of me during one of my greatest wins!" said Lola.

Lori looks in amazement and she knew she had to text bobby and the Casagrandes to thank them for this.

They all look at it in awe.

"Well, I guess we can use this for next year" said Rita.

Lynn Sr wipes a lone tear on his eye. "So beautiful!"

Then Lincoln notices Leni heading back upstairs and then coming down with two boxes gift wrapped with Star Wars patterns.

"Umm, Leni. What are those?" asked Lincoln.

She then hands both of the boxes to Lincoln and Lisa.

"Merry Christmas you two. I thought you might like these after I saw your Star Wars bonding time" replied Leni.

The rest of the family were shocked that Leni did this.

Lisa opens hers first that reveals a small Storm Trooper Costume. "This is … Wow I …" Lisa then hugs Leni. "Thank you Leni!"

"Looks like she knows what she's gonna be for Halloween" said Lana.

Lisa then looks to Lincoln. "Open yours brother."

Lincoln remove the wrapping and gasps.

Lisa approaches and Leni giggles.

It was a full scale model of the Millennium Falcon with glowing lights and sound effects.

"Dudes! Is that what I think it is!" said Luna.

"It looks so real!" said Lana.

"Wow! I can't believe it!" said Lisa.

Lincoln gets up and hands Lisa the Falcon and hugs Leni. "Thank you Leni! Merry Christmas sis!"

Leni hugs him back and smiles. Then Lisa joins in. "You're welcome you two."

"Leni, how in the world did you get this?" asked Rita with shock.

"Well, Mrs. Carmichael gave me and my friends a very big raise after a successful Christmas shopping sale. I had so much cash left over that I decided to get those two Star Wars stuff for my little bro and sis" replied Leni.

"That is literally so thoughtful of you Leni" said Lori.

"So many surprises this year huh" said Luna.

"I'm surprised that there aren't too much to be surprised about" said Luan.

Then Lola and Lynn Jr notices Patriot has been looking at the tree for the whole time.

"Is he okay?" asked Lola.

Lynn Jr looks to the tree and notices something in the back.

Lynn gasps. "Guys! There's more gifts back here!"

"What?!" they all yelled in shock.

Rita looked at Lynn Sr. "What? I didn't buy any extra gifts! I swear!"

Rita looked at Leni. "Don't look at me, I only had enough extra cash for Lincoln and Lisa."

With the help of Lincoln, Lori, Luna, Luan and Lynn they were able to get the gifts out of the back.

Each one was for all of them, even the parents.

"You think this is all from the Casagrandes?" asked Lola.

"Maybe it's from Pop-pop and Gran-gran" said Lana.

"Must be from the Rosato's" said Lincoln.

Lisa then remembers. "That would not be possible. They weren't anywhere near the tree the day before and also they never came to our house with many gifts."

"She has a point there" said Lucy.

"What are we waiting for? Let's open these bad boys!" said Lynn Jr.

"Wait!" yelled Lincoln. They all stop in mid rip. "There's a note and it says it's from North?"

"Whos north?" asked Luna.

"Isn't that the name of a direction or something?" asked Leni.

Lincoln opens it and it reads.

"Dearest of other world Louds. You have all been trying your hardest to counter whatever chaotic endeavor that has been put in your way, you all learned many lessons as a family and learned from the most heinous mistakes, so I thought that all of you have earned the rights to be nice on my list. I hope you all like the gifts I left for all of you. Yours Truly North aka Santa Claus."

Lisa then goes to one of her left behind cameras and all she sees is that it was blocked up by snow.

They then look back to Patriot who was now looking at the fireplace.

"You saw someone come down here didn't you?" asked Lincoln.

Patriot looked at Lincoln and nodded.

Lincoln and the rest of the family look to the chimney and see what was left of the milk and cookies.

Rita picks up the plate and sends it to the kitchen and comes back to join the rest of the family.

"Well, I guess there really is a Santa" said Lynn Sr.

"But I don't recall him being named North" said Lana.

Lisa looks at the note. "This seems like it was written in a Russian style hand writing."

"So, Santa is from Russia?" asked Leni.

They were shocked that Leni wasn't being Ditzy this time.

"So shall we open these?" asked Lola.

"Yeah!" they all cheer.

Lori opens her gift and it was an empty picture frame with the note saying. "For a true family picture."

She saw that it had some logos on the frame. A golf club, Sunglasses, guitar, whoopee cushion, soccer ball, rabbit, bat, wrench, tiara, beaker and rattle.

Lori sheds a tear, she knows that this will be for memories for when she goes to College.

Leni opens her gift to see some pictures with some new and stylish fashion designs. Some seemed Monster style but like drop-dead gorgeous. She knew exactly when to make these.

Luna received a full album of songs from Kid Rock, Kiss, Linkin Park and AC/DC. "Now this is totally rockin!"

She even got a CD that has a note that says "Play this when you feel like you need some more Christmas inspiration." The CD had the name "All I want for Christmas."

Luan opened her large gift to see it was a chest and inside it was filled with different outfits for Mr. Coconuts. From Pirate, Astronaut, Abraham Lincoln, British spy, King, Fisherman and Knight.

"Whoa Toots! Looks like I'll be cosplaying next year!" said Mr. Coconuts.

"Well, it sure is a custom to us now! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

Lynn Jr opens her gift to reveal it was a Sports jersey and on it are the logos of all the teams and sports she has joined.

Lynn wipes a tear away. "This is gonna be my new lucky jersey from now on!"

Lynn Sr, Rita and Lori thought this was gonna be gross, but at least she might let them wash her other smelly clothes.

Lucy opens her gift to see it was a bunch of CD's of a movie called Twilight, along with the books.

"What is this?" asked Lucy. Then she sees a note on it that says. "For you and you're two older sisters to watch when you're show isn't on."

Lana opens her gift to see it was a bunch of hats and each one had her favorite animal image on it. Frog, Snake, Lizard, Alligator, Crocodile, Salamander, Fish, Worms, Mouse and Pig.

"Wow! I'm gonna wear this each day!" said Lana.

"Finally now you can wash your hat and not let it smell too bad" said Lola in annoyance.

Lola then opens her gift which shocks her to the core.

They all gather and see it was a Tiara, but not just any ordinary Tiara.

This one was made of Gold, had some ruby's attached and in the middle was a Diamond!

"I-Is this ….R-Real?!" asked Lola with sparkling eyes.

Lisa takes the Tiara and looks closely.

"Well, what is it Lisa?" asked Lori.

Lisa then hands Lola the Tiara and wipes her glasses with shock. "That, is one hundred percent real gold and gems and so is that Diamond!"

They all gasped in shock.

"So that thing is legit?!" said Luna.

"That has to be worth like a lot!" said Leni.

"Whoever gave us this stuff really is rich!" said Lynn Jr.

Lynn Sr faints.

Lola looks to the Tiara and smiles while wiping a tear.

"You gonna wear that every day?" asked Luan.

Lola then hugs the Tiara. "Heck no! Many of my rivals will want their hands on it! it deserves to be in her own case!"

Lisa was next to open her gift, which was confusing. It looked like a ball, she then touches it and it reassembles into a cube.

"What in Copernicus's name is this?" asked Lisa.

Lincoln sees the note and hands it to her. It said. "Figure it out and study it. it could be of good use to you."

"And that I will!" said Lisa. She then hugs the object and looks out the window. "Thank you Santa!"

Lily rips open her gift and sees it was a blanket that had the images of her stuffed Giraffe, Fenton and Bun-bun.

Lily giggles and wraps herself in the blanket and for some reason it made her sleepy.

Leni looks to the blanket and realizes something. "This is made up of pure cotton and silk and added with some wool from sheep of the Dutch hairy rabbits!"

They all look at Leni confused.

"What? I looked it up and they do have very hairy rabbits that they can harvest their fur for clothing" replied Leni.

"For some reason, I wanna meet one" said Lana.

"Same" replied Lola.

Rita opens her gift to see they were novels from world famous authors of the past.

"Maybe these will help me with my novel!" said Rita.

Lynn Sr gasps in shock from his gift. "It was a spatula that also had a knife add on, fork, spoon, meat thermometer and whisk. It looked futuristic and had a logo called "FutureTech."

Lynn Sr hugs the spatula and cries. "Best! Christmas! Ever!" then he accidently triggers a button and it activates Spatula flip mode which slaps him in the face.

Next was Lincoln. He opens his gift to see some Star Wars merch.

An action figure of Darth Vader, a model of Poe Dameron's X-Wing, a model of Kylo Ren's TIE Silencer, a model of an Imperial AT-AT, a Jedi Luke Skywalker costume and Key chains with symbols of the Rebellion, Resistance and Han Solo's Dice.

"Now this is one Space bound Christmas!" said Lincoln.

The pets also got gifts.

Charles got a new chew toy the shape of a chicken wish bone and it smelled like gravy!

Cliff got a new scratching post the shape of a large Tuna.

Waltz got a small picture of him and his duck girlfriend.

Geo got himself a brand new hamster ball, only this one seemed more bouncy and harder to break.

Patriot opened his gift it was a black collar for his foot and on it was his name and the name of his owner Lincoln. It even bares the image of the American Flag and the words of Pearl Harbor.

All of the louds enjoyed this amazing Christmas they got.

(Later in the day)

Lincoln waits by the Tree House and then he hears someone coming up.

"Hey Handsome!" said Jordan who comes in.

"Hey there my love. You made it" said Lincoln.

"I heard everything from all of your sisters! You guys got the same mystery gifts as me and my family did!" said Jordan.

"Wait a minute! You too?" asked Lincoln.

Jordan nodded. "At first the gift I got from my parents were some winter boots that say "Number 1 Dodge Ball Queen!" I thought it was very sweet!"

"Then we founds more gifts in the back that were for all of us" said Jordan.

"Well, what were they?" asked Lincoln.

Jordan giggled. "My mom got a brand new Frying pan, this one was stainless and has good handling. My dad got a brand new Camera, it seemed very futuristic looking and finally I got something that was unbelievable."

"What is it?" asked Lincoln.

Jordan used her phone to show him the gift she got.

It was a portrait of Lincoln and Jordan holding hands and laughing with Dodge Balls flying by and above them were their great grandfather's in their Pilot uniforms with some American and Japanese planes flying by.

"Wow! This is …I can't even comprehend! That us just so beautiful!" said Lincoln.

"It even came with a note" Jordan hands him the note.

It reads. "A Legacy of the past that has come to ensure that faith would find both of you in th Future. May you're lives be filled with more love to come and to more great adventures!"

Lincoln hands her back the note. "That was beautiful."

Jordan then sits next to him and leans on his shoulder. "I know right. This is one Christmas we all won't ever forget!"

Lincoln looks to Jordan and kisses her cheek. "And to more Christmas's to come."

The two of them share a passionate kiss as the mistletoe is above them.

Patriot on the other hand was still shocked at who came to the house last night.

(Flashback)

_Patriot wakes up in the middle of the night and removes all of the chicken ribs on him._

_He leaves the room and heads for the bathroom._

_After using it he then hears some noise coming from the roof, he was surprised that the other pets haven't heard it._

_So Patriot flies to the living room and sees something was coming down from the chimney, so he sits on the arm chair and waits._

_Soon enough a large man with a white beard in red and black winter clothing comes out, his attire seems Russian and he spoke with a Russian accent._

_The large man places lots of gifts in the back of the Christmas tree and eats the milk and cookies._

_He then stops and sees the eagle._

_Patriot tilts his head with curiosity._

_The large man smiles. "I am only here to bring what they all deserve, can you keep this a secret my friend?"_

_Patriot smiles and nods._

_The large man smiles. He has tattoos on his arms one being a list of naughty and the other of nice._

_"Well, I should be going now. Farewell my feathered friend!" said North._

_He then takes off upwards to the chimney and soon the sound of Sleigh bells are heard._

_Patriot looks outside and sees the Reindeer and sleight flying and then Santa throws a snow globe and he disappears through a portal. But not before yelling out._

_"Merry Christmas to all and to all a Good night!" in his Russian accent._

_Patriots beak feels like falling off, he had no idea what he just saw._

(End Flashback)

Patriot smiles and sits on the roof and looks to the snow falling from the sky.

This truly was a Christmas the Louds will never forget!

_**And a Merry Christmas indeed! Leave a review and tell me what you all think**._

**_Merry Christmas to all of you my fellow Readers and a Happy 100th to A Sparking Relationship! This has got to be one of my new favorite chapters!_**

**_Hope you all have an amazing Christmas! And thank you all for supporting my Stories! You all have been the best!_**


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapter 101**

**This idea is all thanks to one of my reader's avenger44.**

(Ketchum Park)

Lincoln is walking his dog Charles through the snowy park and with him was Lana and Lucy.

"You know, I'm surprised that you wanna tag along Luce. I thought you'd be busy talking to your ghost friends" said Lana.

"Sigh, I would. But they all have some important Christmas things to attend to" replied Lucy.

Lincoln, Lana and Charles were confused by this.

"Okay" replied Lincoln.

"By the way, why couldn't Patriot come with us?" asked Lucy.

"He seemed occupied with something else back home. I don't know what it is but he kept looking to the distance" said Lincoln.

(The Loud House)

Yup, the Eagle is just looking ominously towards the distance, almost like he's waiting for something.

(Back to Ketchum Park)

They all continue they're lovely stroll through the park, until Charles whimpers to Lincoln about something.

"What's wrong boy?" asked Lincoln.

Lana could tell what it is. "Lincoln, he needs to do his business and I mean the number one and number two."

"Gross" replied Lucy.

Lincoln looked around and saw a tree with a bush. "How about there?"

Charles sees this and runs off as Lincoln removes his leash.

"Well, I'm going to sit by those benches" said Lucy as she pulls out her poetry book.

"We'll be waiting for Charles" said Lincoln.

"Can I go see what he pooped out?" asked Lana.

Lincoln sighs. "Sorry Lans. But maybe we should give him his privacy."

Lana groaned. "Fine."

Meanwhile Charles had just finished doing his own thing, but then he hears growling and sees an angry white dog a few inches bigger than him with some black spots.

Charles quickly runs out of the bushes and hides behind Lincoln. "What the heck?!"

"What's the matter boy?" asked Lana.

Then they spot the dog coming out of the bushes barking at them.

But the dog immediately stops when he sees Lincoln and runs to him, but this only scares Charles who hides behind Lana instead.

"Ajax? What are you doing here?" asked Lana.

"Ajax? Where are you boy?" they all turned to see it was none other than Lincoln's lover Jordan Rosato.

"Over here beautiful!" yelled Lincoln.

Jordan smiled to see that her boyfriend had found her dog and runs towards them.

"Thank goodness, I removed him from his leash so he can do his business. I didn't expect him to find you guys here" replied Jordan.

"No worries, but I think he may have scared Charles a bit" replied Lincoln.

Jordan looks to her dog angrily. "Bad Ajax! You do not scare friendly family dogs!" Ajax whimpers and tries to look innocent.

But it doesn't work on Jordan. "Sorry boy, that trick worked on me once when I was ten. But not anymore."

Ajax, sighs and is put back on the leash. "Sorry about Ajax. He can be very territorial when it comes to these kinds of things."

"No worries, as long as there was no fighting" said Lincoln. He then puts the leash onto Charles.

They then proceed with their stroll together and meet up with Lucy. Though Charles was not comfortable with Ajax being around and Ajax did not like Charles at all.

Then they all take a break by the frozen lake and watch as some kids are skating.

"By the way, why wasn't Ajax with you guys during the big family Christmas get together party?" asked Lana.

"He accidently ate all of the spaghetti that we were planning to bring, so we put him on time out" replied Jordan in annoyance.

"Seriously?! He ate all of it?" asked Lucy.

"Two large trays. Nothing else left behind" replied Jordan.

They all look towards her dog who was digging through snow.

"Wow! And I thought Lynn had a big appetite" said Lincoln.

"You guys have no idea" said Jordan.

They all start talking about what they are all gonna be doing for New Year's.

Just then Ajax stops digging and smells the air. Charles also sniffs the air.

Both dogs look for the where the smell is coming from and sees a truck full of T-Bone steaks ready to leave the nearby butcher shop.

Both dogs looked at each other, even though one was scared of the other and the other hated the other. They both agreed, time for some treats! Big red meaty treats!

Ajax and Charles both snuck around the corner, luckily they're owners had no idea they were gone.

Ajax spots a man who was going to deliver the T-Bone steaks out in a crate and into the truck, he was too stunned to even move or think.

Charles sees the man close it and then sees the trash can.

Charles runs to the trash can and kicks it, making the trash can roll and land right in front of the truck.

The man gets out and has to pick up all of the trash.

Ajax was impressed and pets Charles head, they both go to the back of the truck and try to pry it open, but they had no luck.

In Charles mind. "Sure wish Cliff was here."

(The Loud House)

Cliff is asleep while listening to more of Luan's new puns. Even her rabbit Garry fell asleep next to Cliff.

(Back with the dogs)

Charles gets another idea and whispers it to Ajax.

They both grin and nod in agreement,

They both hide underneath the truck and wait.

The Delivery man places the garbage can back in its place. "Stupid cats must've knocked this thing down!"

But before he gets back to his truck, Charles uses his foot to trip the delivery man and he lands face first onto a brown paper bag with tape.

Ajax is fast so he uses his speed to grab the keys.

They both high five each other and head around the back.

Ajax gets onto Charles back and uses the keys to successfully open the back of the truck.

They are both amazed at what they see!

Boxes filled with T-Bone Steaks, Tender Loin cuts, Ribs and mostly Bacon!

They hit the Jackpot!

But then the delivery man finally removes the paper bag. "Dang stupid trash!"

He then sees his keys on the ground at the back of the truck and goes to them.

Charles sees this and hides underneath the truck, but Ajax trips and falls into one of the boxes.

The man picks up his keys and sees the back of his truck open. "What the heck? I thought I closed you!"

He then closes and locks the back of the truck and it starts to drive off.

Charles realizes that Ajax was still in there, so he takes to action and chases after the truck.

He needed to think of something quick, he needed a diversion to slow it down. "Dang it! Sure wish Geo was here!"

(The Loud House)

Geo is playing cards with Hops and Izzy and Geo wins, which ends in an argument with the pets.

(Back to Charles)

Charles then sees something that could work.

Charles leaps onto a wooden plank that catapults a ball of snow that lands directly onto the wind shield of the truck. "Whoa! What the heck is this?!"

The truck then immediately stops and almost tips over to its side.

Charles then sees the driver come out and clear the snow off his wind shield.

Charles sees the keys on his belt and thinks of a way to get them without him knowing, he knows he's not fast enough. "Darn it! Wish Waltz was here right now!"

(The Loud House)

Waltz is relaxing on a beach chair with some shades, truth is he's near the fireplace keeping warm, while Lori and Leni are watching the Dream Boat rerun.

(Back to Charles)

He then has an idea.

The man clears the snow off his truck and is about to get back to the driver's seat, but he gets hit in the face by an unexpected snowball.

He staggers trying to figure out what was happening, Charles sees his opportunity and grabs the keys, the man falls into the snow. "Dang it!"

Charles leaps onto the lock and unlocks it.

He opens it to reveal Ajax, packing once box with meat from each box.

Ajax is happy to be free and not in trouble, both dogs see the man about to get up from the snow.

So with their combined strengths they drag the box out and hide it in an alleyway.

They then proceed to close the back and lock it.

Then they toss the keys to the snow in front of the man and run off and hide.

The delivery man gets up and looks around in anger. "Stupid kids!" he then picks up his keys and drives off.

Charles and Ajax smile and high five each other.

They both look to the box and drool, it was time to enjoy the spoils of hardship!

(Thirty minute later)

A loud burp is heard coming from the alley.

Ajax and Charles hop out of the box, feeling full and satisfied.

They both then realize. Lincoln, Lana, Lucy and Jordan!

They both head back to the park at break neck speed.

Then some cats head to the box and eat what was left behind.

Lincoln, Lana, Lucy and Jordan look around for their dogs.

"Where are they?" asked Lincoln.

"How could we lose track of them?" said Jordan with concern.

"I hope they're not lost" said Lana with sadness.

"Sigh, sure wish my spirit friends could us right now" said Lucy.

Just then they hear some barking and spot Charles and Ajax running towards them.

They also run towards they're dog's and hug them.

"Where have you been boy?" said Lana hugging Charles.

"You got us worried sick Charles" said Lincoln.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" said Jordan hugging Ajax.

"Why do they both smell like Lynn after she eats at Burpin' Burger?" asked Lucy.

They also smelled some meat on them.

Charles and Ajax were getting nervous.

"Huh, no clue" replied Jordan.

"Maybe they both had the smell with them the whole time" said Lana.

She then sniffs both dogs. "Ah! Sure smells nice."

Charles and Ajax sigh in relief. They don't know a thing of what they just did.

"Well, we should get going now. Mind if we tag along?" said Jordan.

"Sure" replied Lincoln.

They all exit the park and throughout the walk to the exit, they noticed just how calm Charles and Ajax were, they weren't upset with one another. They were like friends now.

And they both almost chase after a squirrel, but Lincoln and Jordan stop them.

As they make their way through the town, they run into a man in his thirties with a black mustache and buzz cut hair wearing brown winter clothing and boots. He was closing the butcher shop.

"Hey there Mr. Ravetto, closing now?" asked Lana.

The man chuckles and has a New York accent. "You know it kiddo. I wasn't really planning to open up for the day, I was just here to make sure the delivery guy came to pick up all of the meat that went bad. He's already off to have it dumped."

"Dang it, sure wish I was here to get some" replied Lana.

Lincoln, Lucy and Jordan thought it sounded gross.

"Please don't Lana" said Lincoln.

"You're brothers got a point, eating that stuff could lead to some bad indigestion. Well I gotta go now, have a nice day kids" said Mr. Ravetto.

"Well, let's get going" said Jordan.

But then they see Charles and Ajax weren't moving at all.

"Charles?" asked Lincoln.

"Ajax? Something wrong boy?" asked Jordan.

"Are they okay?" asked Lana.

"Why are they sweating?" asked Lucy.

Then both dogs run to the nearest garbage can and throw up and joining hem were some street cats.

Lincoln, Jordan, Lana and Lucy had no clue what was going on.

"Looks like we're taking you to the vet Charles" said Lincoln.

"You too Ajax" said Jordan.

"Now that is so cool!" said Lana.

The two dogs have learned to be friendly to each other and also learned to never take bad meat ever again!

**I would like to thank avenger44 for this idea, I hope this was okay, leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Also, avenger44 the idea of an Eagle contest I will make for a Spring Season chapter. So please be patient.**


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapter 102**

(The Loud House)

Lincoln is in his room tuning his hand-me-down guitar and Luna tuning her own axe.

"This is gonna be sweet for when New Year's Eve hits huh bro?" said Luna.

"You got that right sis" replied Lincoln.

What is happening in the Loud House, Lincoln and Luna are both in their room, Luan is changing Lily's diaper, Lori is watching TV alongside Lola, Lisa has just left the bathroom and is headed downstairs, Lynn Jr is in her room doing some push-ups, Lucy is in the vents as usual and Leni is opens the fridge to rehear the Goulash their parents left for them.

Lynn Sr and Rita are both at aunt Shirley's for the weekend she needs some help since she's moving elsewhere.

But just as Leni is about to reheat the food their dad left for them, Lana opens the front door.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Come here now!" yelled Lana.

And as usual the whole house heard it.

They all come down the stairs and into the living room.

They all spot Leni carrying the pot with the left over goulash.

"Umm Leni, what are you doing with that?" asked Lucy.

"I was about to reheat dinner, Dad did leave us his left over goulash" said Leni.

"Forget the goulash! My favorite racecar driver Bobbie Fletcher is holding a contest tonight at the Burpin' Burger!" replied Lana. "Whoever gets the burger with the tire marked wrapper gets to be an honorary member of her pit crew!"

And she daydreams about being part of Bobbie Fletcher's pit crew.

Then she goes back into reality. "I know what you're gonna say. Mom and Dad left us plenty of food while their away for the weekend but-"

Then she hears a car horn and looks outside to see all of her siblings inside of Vanzilla.

"You had us at Burpin' Burger!" yelled Lincoln.

"Plus, I could use a quarter pound of meat right about now" said Lynn Jr.

Lucy hears this and knows how it ends with Lynn and lots of food. "Dang it!"

Lana then grabs her coat and her pet frog hops.

Then she races out of the house with cheer and into Vanzilla.

Then Lisa comes out in distress. "Siblings, I'd like to call your attention to the rapidly descending ice crystals. Street name "Snow".

"Fine Lis, you could stay here and eat the goulash" replied Lana.

Lana then gets pushed aside by Lisa who gets in quickly. "I call shotgun!"

Lincoln whistles for Patriot who was on the roof watching at the distance again.

The eagle gets out of his trance and flies into Vanzilla with them.

"What the heck are you doing up there buddy?" asked Lincoln.

The eagle doesn't respond, but instead looks out the window.

Lisa does notice this. "This could be a sign from our large avian predator companion that something is bound to happen."

"Come on Lisa, don't be too much into your whole science with animals things" said Lola.

"It's called Biology and it is very important" replied Lisa.

They all then drive off to the Burpin' Burger.

(Burpin' Burger)

They all make it to the restaurant and see a large stage and hear the announcer introduce in Racecar driver Bobbie Fletcher.

Lana is so excited to see her.

Then Lincoln and Luna look at the large crowd.

"Wow! Looks like a lot of people showed up here" said Lincoln.

"Probably because they want a shot at the whole burger winning thing too dude" said Luna.

Then they spot a familiar kid.

"Hey Stella! Over here!" yelled Lincoln.

The girl goes to them. "Hey guys, it's actually good to see you all."

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Luna.

"Oh, well I just finished a small trip to the mall and then I realized I forgot to eat something so I decided to come her for dinner and to bring some home. My dad isn't feeling well" replied Stella.

"Oh, sorry to hear that" said Lori.

"What are his symptoms I might ask?" asked Lisa.

"No need for that Lisa. He just has a small cold, it started on Thursday, but I'm sure it'll be gone soon" replied Stella.

"So, are you here for the contest as well as take out?" asked Lynn Jr.

"I have no clue who the racecar lady is, I'm just here for the food and they won't open until this whole thing starts" replied Stella.

"Well, I hope everyone else will have to get in line. Because we're winning that thing!" said Lana.

Then they heard Bobbie Fletcher give the go signal and everyone heads into the Burpin' Burger at full speed.

Stella was shocked to see this and lucky to not be caught in that ravenous stampede.

So she just walks in there without even running. "Wow! These guys really want burgers!"

Inside they all get in line and order and the employee was none other than one of Lori and Leni's guy friends Tad. Since Grant now works for Lynn Sr at Lynn's Table.

The Louds are about to get in front, but they get cut off by Flip who orders a dozen burgers and demands one of them to be the winner, but not for the whole pit crew thing. He just wants the winning wrapper to sell, what a jerk!

Flip then gets his order and starts tearing through all of the burgers.

Lana is worried and starts whispering. "No wrapper! No wrapper! No wrapper!"

"Dang it! All Losers! Keep those burgers cooking slim, because I'll be back for more once I scratch up some more moolah!" said Flip. He then leaves the restaurant.

Then the Louds get in line.

"We'd like eleven big belchers and one baby belcher please!" said Lana.

"Alright loud, that'll be 26.50" said Tad.

Lincoln was about to get some of his extra cash from his coat, but then Lana interrupts. "Don't worry guys, I got this."

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out some things in there. "Let's see, my gum collection, banana peel, owl's foot. Oh! Here it is!"

She then hands Tad the coupon. "Oh, one of kids eat free coupons, great." Then Tad stops. "Wait! Did you just say owl's foot?!"

"Yeah, isn't she a hoot? Hahahaha!" said Luan.

Tad groans in annoyance. "Next!"

Stella comes next in line and orders four large belchers and four fries.

Soon the Louds are now seated and Stella passes by them. "Well, I gotta get going. Good luck with the contest guys."

"Bye Stella" they all replied as she leaves the restaurant.

Lana then realized. "Did she order some belcher burgers?"

"Not sure Lana, we didn't see much when she left. Also they were in a bag" said Lincoln.

Lana was a bit worried. 'I hope so.' She says in her thoughts.

Then Lana hears their order call and heads to the counter and grabs the tray of burgers, she then returns and places it all onto the table.

"Alright guys, dig in" said Lana.

They each grab a burger and start unwrapping and eating.

Soon they all finish eating they're burgers and so does Patriot who burps loudly.

"Whoa! Nice one!" said Lynn Jr.

Lana searches through all of the wrappers and sadly she finds nothing.

"Sorry we didn't find the winning wrapper Lana" said Leni as she tries to comfort her.

Hops also tries to comfort Lana and wipes away her lone tear with his tongue.

"The Frozen Precipitation is approaching rapidly" said Lisa as she looks out the window. "I suggest we skedaddle."

"Lisa's right guys, we should all get home now" said Lincoln.

Lana then interrupts. "Wait! Don't you guys want another round?"

Lynn then realizes what she just said. "We can have seconds?"

"But how are we gonna pay for it?" asked Lucy.

Lincoln is about to reach into his jacket, but once again he's interrupted by Lana.

"I got this guys!"

Soon she hides behind a garbage can and with the help of hops, create a diversion and snags the free coupon from the register.

She then goes to the register and hands Tad the coupon.

Soon she returns with another round of burgers.

"Round two! Yeah baby!" yelled Lynn Jr.

Patriot smells his burger and goes predator on it.

"He sure likes the food" said Lori.

Soon they all finish eating and are just too full, so is the eagle. Turns out the Belchers are enough to make him full, probably for the next two days. But he's happy.

"Still nothing! We have to order more burgers!" said Lana in anger.

"I would like to remind all of you of the enlightened worsening in meteorological conditions (burps) perhaps we should follow the other patrons and take our leave now" said Lisa.

They all see the other people start to leave, Lincoln even sees Mollie, Sadie and Artie leaving the restaurant.

"Ah, let them leave! Gives us more chances at winning! Come on guys one more round!" said Lana.

They all groan in pain.

"I can't eat anything else" groaned Lincoln. Luna rubs his back to keep him comfortable.

"I don't think I can joke about burgers right now" complained Luan.

"You don't need to eat 'em. Hops and I will take them home for breakfast" said Lana. Hops comes out of Lana's jacket and burps, he still felt hungry.

This confused Patriot. 'How is something as small as a frog be hungrier than an Eagle?!'

The others just groan in pain.

"Great! Be right back, don't move!" said Lana as she and her frog friend go to do the same plan again.

Only this time they're plan fails and they have to pay for more burgers.

Lincoln notices this and sighs. "I'll be back."

Lana is about to hand in the cash she got from everywhere else, but then she sees Lincoln paying for the burgers.

"What the? Lincoln?" said Lana.

"Let's just get this over with Lana" replied Lincoln in annoyance.

They all open their burgers to still find nothing.

"Sorry Lana, I don't have it" said Lori.

"Me neither dude" said Luna.

"Same here, I guess that's a wrap!" said Luan. "Get it?"

She then realizes that Lana was upset. "Oh, sorry."

Lana opens the last burger and gets nothing. "Dang it, I guess I'm not gonna be on Bobbie Fletcher's pit crew."

Lincoln sighs. "Maybe we can order another batch and perhaps hand it to some other kids who might want to eat it."

They were all shocked at what he just said. "Wow Lincoln that sounds like a good idea" said Lori.

"Totes nice of you to say" said Leni.

Then Lana hugs Lincoln. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"No problem, now come on. Let's finish this so we can all go home" said Lincoln.

But then they see Tad about to close up shop. "Wait! Tad don't close just yet! We need twelve more burgers!" said Luna.

"Sorry guys, but the backs out of burger patties and wrappers" replied Tad.

"What?!" said Lana and someone else who just came in.

They all turn around to see Flip enter the restaurant with a shovel.

"So I shoveled my way to clear this path for nothing! Are you serious right now?!" said Flip in anger.

"Not my problem man, I gotta get going" said Tad.

"Hold on there chief! I cleared it and I gots to get paid pronto. I've already made some extra cash on people who got snowed in too" replied Flip.

Tad groans in annoyance. "Ugh, I don't have any cash on me yet. I'll give you a sack of jumbo curly fries, hoe about that?"

"Deal!" replied Flip.

Tad then leaves the restaurant. "Sorry you guys couldn't win." He then heads to his car and he drives off.

Flip was still blocking the way. "What about you guys?"

Lincoln checks his coat, but he realizes that was all the money he had. "Dang it!"

Then Flip walks away. "I'm out."

"At least Flip cleared us a path. Now we can make it to Vanzilla" said Lana.

But then Flip's hummer backs up and hits the restaurant and they get snowed in. "Woops! Said Flip then he drives off.

"Are you kidding me dude?!" yelled Luna.

"Dang it!" said Lincoln.

The others also groan.

"You guys, I got this. Trust me! I'll get us out!" said Lana.

Lana then heads to the counter and uses the large serving spoons they use for the ice and use them as shovels. "And I know just how to do it!"

She then soon digs her way through the snow and then she's joined by Lincoln and Lucy.

"We found some spare ones in the back of the inventory" said Lincoln.

"This will get us out faster" said Lucy.

They all start digging they're way through.

Then Lana stops and sniffs the air. "Leahy gas and old string cheese. We're close to Vanzilla."

They look at her confused.

"Charles gave me bloodhound lessons" replied Lana.

"Okay" replied Lincoln and Lucy. They continue digging through the snow but faster.

And pretty soon they run into Vanzilla herself.

"There you are old girl! We'll have you out in a jiffy!" said Lana.

"Finally!" said Lincoln.

All three of them start digging around Vanzilla freeing her from her snowy prison.

"Hey guys! We're going home!" yelled Lana.

Soon they're all inside of Vanzilla.

"You literally did it guys!" said Lori.

"Thanks guys" replied Lana. The others also cheered for their freedom.

"Now we can get home so I can let her rip in privacy" said Lynn.

Lucy is disgusted and looks to Luan. "Ugh! Can I bunk with you in your room tonight Luan?"

"Sure thing, there won't be any gastric proportions there! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

"Not really" replied Lucy.

Though Luna could see that Lincoln looked a bit freezing.

She decides to stay close to him. "Stay warm bro, you've been digging through a lot of snow."

"O-O-Okay, L-L-Luna" replied Lincoln. Patriot also tries to keep him warm.

"It seems that Lucy and Lana are the only ones who can manage digging through the snow" said Lisa.

"Let's hurry back home dudes and get warm" said Luna.

"On it!" said Lori. She then starts Vanzilla, but she dies out.

They all groan and look towards Lana.

"Better check the engine block" replied Lana.

They then see that the engine is frozen in ice. "Of ice" said Lana.

They all groan.

"All because you didn't want to quit on the burger thing! We could be home by now!" said Lola in annoyance.

Lori then uses her phone. "Ugh! There's no signal here!"

Lincoln and the others also check their phones. "Same with us" said Lincoln.

"I'm gonna go and warm up inside and use the landline!" said Lori.

They all head inside of the restaurant leaving Lana and Hops outside.

"Don't worry Hops, we'll figure this out" said Lana. She looks into the engine and then gets an idea.

"I know just the thing!"

She heads back inside the restaurant and grabs something.

"The Burger warming lamp!" but it malfunctions and dies and soon the whole restaurant loses power.

The others groan in annoyance. "Dang it!"

Soon they all huddle up and try to stay warm.

"No signal! No landline! And nobody knows where we are!" said Lori.

"I'm so cold I can't feel my tushie!" yelled Lola.

"C-C-C-Come on g-g-guys! Let's t-try and s-stay po-positive! We c-c-could be here a-a-all night" said Lincoln. But he was shivering faster than them.

Luna then hugs him. "Come here buddy."

But then she can feel how cold he was. "Lincoln! You're freezing!"

Leni also tries to keep him warm.

So they all gather into a group hug to stay warm, they try to help Lincoln.

"It seems Lincoln helping dig through the snow may have exposed him too much" said Lisa.

"Sigh, I wish I could let him have my traits in dealing with some of the cold" said Lucy.

Lincoln grabs Lily and makes sure she was the one kept warm in the middle.

Luna did not like where this was going.

Then Patriot sees this and gets worried, he also sees Hops looking at them with sadness.

They both leave the restaurant and head outside to see Lana who was trying to get all of the ice out of the engine.

Hops gets Lana's attention and Patriot flies off into the blizzard.

"Hops! Not now! We'll play later" said Lana.

Hops then drags her inside and shows her what was happening to her siblings and mostly to Lincoln.

"W-We got you L-Linc" said Lynn Jr.

"This s-should help keep h-him warm" said Leni.

"He is still s-shivering, perhaps w-we can finds something to k-keep all of us a-and Lincoln warm" said Lisa.

"Like w-what? B-Burger wrappings?!" said Lola.

"M-Maybe I c-could make s-something out o-of these n-napkins" said Leni.

Lincoln smiles. "T-Th-Thanks y-y-you guys. B-B-But you gu-guy need t-to keep warm t-t-too."

Luna continues to hug him and Lincoln holds on tightly to the necklace of himself and Jordan.

"Oh man! We gotta do something. But what?" said Lana.

All of a sudden she hears the sound of a car honking. "What the?"

Then she gets knocked over by snow and shoved inside of the restaurant.

They then hear someone yelling outside.

"What the heck?! Why didn't you stop on time?!"

"You said we're in a hurry and I couldn't see squats through this blizzard!"

"Forget it! Let's get the shovels!"

Lincoln could tell he knows that voice. "J-J-J-Jo-Jordan?!"

"Lincoln?!" yelled Jordan from outside. "I'm coming handsome! Hang on!"

They then hear what sounded like a machine digging fast.

Breaking through the snow and into the restaurant was Jordan armed with two snow shovels and breathing heavily like she just ran a marathon, and yet she still had a lot of energy.

Behind her was her god father Peter shocked. "Wow! Love can really make a person do crazy things."

Jordan then rushes to Lincoln and could see that the others were also cold. "Come on! We're taking you guys home!"

They all follow them outside where they see Peter attaching Vanzilla to the back of his Peterbilt Truck.

"Wow!" said Lana.

They all hop inside and could feel all of the warm air inside of the truck.

Then Peter hands them some cups of hot chocolate. "Stay warm you guys."

Jordan grabs a heating blanket from the truck and let's Lincoln wrap in it, Peter does the same for the others.

"Mind telling me, WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING IN THERE?! YOU COULDVE BEEN KILLED LINCOLN!" yelled Jordan, but she then calmed down.

The others were startled by this and so was Lana.

Luna, Lori and Lisa were about to explain, but Lana decided to tell he what happened.

After the whole story, Jordan's left eye was twitching and she could see how much regret Lana has on her face.

Peter then heads into the Burpin' Burger and sees that the surveillance camera was still on and decides to do something while the others were still in his truck, so he grabs his phone and its cord.

"So, all of this. Was for a contest. To be part of Bobbie Fletcher's Pit crew?" said Jordan with a normal tone.

Lana could tell she was very, very angry and backs away in fear. "Y-Yeah."

Lincoln then places a hadn on Jordan's shoulder. "Please Jordan, don't be too hard on her."

Jordan sighs. "Fine."

She then looks to Lana. "And I thought you at least learned something after the whole snake incident."

Lana didn't like to hear that being mentioned again, but Jordan was right. Once again Lincoln could've been hurt or worse and he did pay for the third round of burgers.

Then Peter comes out with his phone. "Alright, we're leaving now. Everyone in the truck and I called the cops too."

"What?!" they all yelled in panic.

"Don't worry, it's for another reason" replied Peter.

They all hop aboard and drive off.

On their way they spot someone. "Is that Bobbie Fletcher?" asked Peter.

Lana sees this. "Stop!"

It didn't take long for Lana to finally get the racecar back and running again.

Then Bobbie gives Lana her card and to give her a call, once she's eighteen.

Lincoln then realizes something. "Where's Patriot?"

But before anyone could say anything Peter spots a large Humvee coming. He gets out and grabs a shotgun and shoots the vehicle.

Bobbie Fletcher is shocked by this, so are the Louds and Jordan.

The Humvee then slams itself onto some snow on it's side.

"What the heck dude?!" said Luna.

"Everyone stay in the truck now!" said Peter.

Then the cops arrive with their guns pointed at Flip.

Flip gets out and he is angry. "What the heck are you doing?!"

"Flip! You're under arrest for child endangerment and abandonment!" said Peter.

"What?!" said Flip.

The cops look at Peter. "He is?"

Peter then shows him what he got from the surveillance at the restaurant.

They then point they're guns at Flip. "Hands where we can see em Flip!"

Flip puts his arms up and tries to run, but Patriot flies out of the back of the truck seats and scratches his leg and the cops tackle him. "Dang it!"

Patriot then flies back to the truck and collapses on the seat in front of Lincoln.

"Patriot?!" said Lincoln with worry.

"He was the one who sent us here. He flew all the way through the blizzard to get help" replied Jordan.

"Luckily, his species is able to brave heavy cold conditions. But only for a short while. Perhaps that is why he kept seeing the distance on our roof. He knew a blizzard was coming" said Lisa.

Lincoln hugs his unconscious eagle friend and feels sad, but happy that he was still okay.

Lana then feels some regret since she started all of this, Bobbie Fletcher also sees the recorded video and gasps. She didn't think it started this way.

Soon the police walk away with Flip and put him into the squad car.

"Good job boys and don't worry, I'll talk to the parents on what happened and make sure that they're daughter gets talked to" said Peter.

The cops soon leave.

Bobbie then goes to Lana. "Kid, I still want you on my crew. But once you're eighteen and at least learned something from this. Also I'm gonna stop giving out promos like this. So sorry for all of this guys."

Lana looks to her siblings. "I-I'm so sorry that all of this happened. I didn't know it would turn out this bad."

They all accept her apology. But Lincoln remains silent and hugs Patriot.

Luna and Jordan see this and also hug Lincoln.

Peter sighs and looks to Bobbie Fletcher. "I think you should go now."

Bobbie nods and drives off.

Peter then gets into the driver's seat and they too head back home.

All of the louds could do was just watch as Lincoln wraps Patriot in two layers of blankets to keep warm, it broke their heart just looking at this situation.

But Lana knew, she was in big trouble when she got home and their parents were coming home as well.

(Meanwhile at Stella's house)

Stella wakes up and sees that there was a burger wrapper left in her room.

She did eat her burger in her room because her dad was still sick and is taking refuge in the living room, her grandma has kept herself in her own room as well.

Stella picks up the wrapper and is about to throw it in the garbage can, but then she sees that the wrapper had some tire marks on it.

She then remembered the whole competition thing. So she folds it up and puts it in her pocket. "I'm sure Lana will be happy to see this."

**My take on Snow Way Out. Added some situations that would end really badly, but will be part of the next chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	103. Chapter 103

**Chapter 103**

(The Loud House)

The Louds make it home thanks to Peter and Jordan.

Lincoln immediately heads into the house and tries to light up the fireplace.

Luna and Jordan also rush in and help and soon they get a fire starting.

Lincoln places his cold eagle friend, Patriot near the fire.

And pretty soon they can see signs that the eagle was sleeping without shivering much.

Lincoln sighs in relief and so do the rest of the louds.

"I think its best I stay here for a while until your parents come home. After what has happened you guys need some adult supervision" replied Peter.

Lori sighs. "Yeah, you're right. Thankfully our parents will be home later, they just sent me a text and I sent them a message that something has happened."

"Good call there Lori, or better yet good text there Lori! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

"I'm staying too" said Jordan. She then hugs Lincoln.

They all understand why she would want to stay, Lincoln could sue some support from his girlfriend about Patriot.

Lana on the other hand wasn't feeling too happy about this.

All she wanted was to win and be a member of Bobbie Fletcher's pit crew, but instead it turned into a snowed in chaos, a near cold chill for Lincoln and now Patriot risked his own life to get help.

Lola could see the guilt in her twin's eyes and hugs her. "He's gonna be okay Lana."

Lana also hugs her twin back. "I made a huge mistake bringing us there! None of this would've happened if it weren't for me!"

Then Leni joins in on the hug. "Don't worry Lana, you didn't know this was gonna happen."

Lana just looks to Lincoln who is looking at Patriot and hoping he would wake up. And by his sides were Luna and Jordan.

Lana had to try and make it up to her big brother, she already endured getting hurt after falling from the Tree House and watching Lincoln almost get killed by her former and now deceased snake.

"Well, I am gonna go and cook up some breakfast for all of us" said Peter.

Lana then brought out the Burgers she kept in her pocket.

At first they seemed grossed out that it was all in her pocket, but they were hungry.

But Lisa touched the burgers. "These are frozen."

Peter then grabs all the belcher burgers and went into the kitchen to reheat them.

Soon they all enjoy eating a burger. There were some extras Lana had for Peter and Jordan.

Lincoln places a piece of his food for Patriot to eat soon. "Come on buddy, you gotta eat something.

Lincoln sighed and watched as Patriot just lays there sleeping.

The rest of the pets also gather around the sleeping predator bird. Hops felt bad for not stopping Lana sooner.

Then they all hear a taxi pull up and honk, but this awakens the eagle who flies around in panic.

Lincoln tries to calm Patriot down. "Calm down boy! It's okay! We're all safe now!"

The eagle starts to fly around in panic and Peter gets scratched by the arm. "Ouch."

The Loud parents come in. "We got your text Lori!" said Rita.

"What happened? AAAH!" Lynn Sr ducks down to avoid Patriot.

Luna gives Lincoln a boost on her back.

Lincoln grabs the eagle and hugs him. Patriot still continues to squawk in panic.

Luna puts her brother back down and Lincoln tries to sue calming words on him.

"Hey buddy, it's gonna be okay now. We're all safe and sound. Look around you Patriot."

Patriot soon calms down and sees that he was back in the Loud House and that they were all safe.

Lincoln let's go of him and Patriot hops onto Lincoln's shoulder and nuzzles on him.

They all finally calm down.

"What just happened?!" asked Lynn Sr.

"Can someone explain!" said Rita.

Soon Peter shows them of the footage he got from the Burpin' Burgers camera.

From Lana wanting to win a contest, them getting snowed in and Flip just ditching them.

They also see the part where the kids gather around to warm up Lincoln who was exposed to too much cold.

The parents gasp in shock by this.

"Good thing is, Flip is currently in a holding cell. We intercepted him after we had a run in with Bobbie Fletcher when her racecar broke down, Lana fixed the racecar and got a number from the racecar driver herself" replied Peter.

The parents look to their kids, but mostly to Lana.

"We told you guys that there was food left over for all of you" said Lynn sr.

"Umm, not to interrupt. But you do know that goulash doesn't taste quite right when reheated" said Peter.

"I'm sorry what no?" said Lynn Sr.

"Gordon Ramsey lesson. Sometimes not all food is edible if not properly finished. Goulash is something that only a professional cook can reheat and even though you're no pro. That was your cooking and only you can reheat it" replied Peter.

Lynn Sr realized. He just left his kids with only his goulash, in which they don't know how to properly reheat. "Oh, I guess that part was my bad."

"But why didn't you guys just order any pizza?" asked Rita.

"The Delivery lines were out of service" replied Lucy.

"Which is why no one believed me when I said that the snow was descending rapidly" said Lisa.

The parents didn't know what else to do.

They then looked to Lana who was looking down with guilt.

"Lana, what you did was stupid and irresponsible!" said Lynn Sr.

"I know and I understand that I have to be punished. All I wanted was to win and it nearly costed the life of Lincoln and Patriot, I'm so sorry guys" replied Lana with sadness.

Lincoln and Patriot approached Lana and hugged her. "Hey now. No more tears, I forgive you. but I don't want anything like this to happen again. Contests are cool and all, but it wouldn't matter if your loved ones get hurt."

Lana hugs Lincoln back.

The parents were glad some of this was settled. But they had to make another decision.

"Alright everyone, your all grounded. But only for today, you already hit it hard when you guys got snowed in" replied Rita.

Rita brings her hand out to Lana. "As part of your punishment I am taking the number of Bobbie Fletcher from you, you can have it back next month."

Lana sighs and hands her the number. "Okay."

Lynn Sr looks to Peter. "So, do you think we can still press charges against Flip?"

Peter smiles. "Sure, we can take my truck. But once we're done I'm gonna help fix Vanzilla."

"Thank you Peter" replied Rita. She then looks at the kids. "We'll be back soon and Lori, please watch over them. And at least get some of your other siblings to help out."

Lori sighs and smiles. "Okay mom."

The parents leave with Peter in his truck. "You think we can order take out breakfast? Rita and I didn't have time to eat."

"Sure" replied Peter.

Meanwhile Jordan decides to stay with Lincoln in his room and keep him company, until her godfather comes back to bring her home later.

Lana heads to her room and sits on her bed. She just hope something like this doesn't happen again.

Lola was there to keep her comfortable and make sure she doesn't feel too bad.

But soon both twins get sleepy and pass out next to each other hugging.

Lori and Leni stay in the living room. But both of them are getting drowsy.

Luan watches over Lily who falls asleep in her crib and Lisa falls asleep on her own bed. It didn't take long for Luan to fall asleep as well.

Lynn also gets sleepy and sleeps in her room after she used the bathroom, but she was feeling gassy.

Lucy is sleeping in Luan's room. For obvious reasons.

Luna heads upstairs and sees Lincoln fast asleep on the bean bag chair and Jordan next to him also asleep.

She didn't want to interrupt this adorable moment brings another bean bag chair and sleeps next to them.

Boy they had one heck of a day.

Then a knock is heard at the door, but no one answers it.

Then Charles, Cliff, Geo and Waltz open the door and see it was Stella.

Stella was confused as to why the pets were the ones who answered the door.

"Umm, I have the winning wrapper that Lana wanted. Why aren't the others answering the door?" said Stella.

The pets pointed out to the sleeping older sisters on the couch and Stella could hear some light snores coming from the second floor.

"What happened to them? What did I miss? Did it have something to do with Burpin' Burger?" asked Stella.

The pets all just shrugged in response.

"Okay, I guess I'll just leave the wrapper here then" replied Stella as she places the wrapper on the coffee table and leaves.

Stella walks away from the house but she spots Liam and Tabby on their bikes headed there.

"Howdy Stella" said Liam.

"We were just about to hang out with Lincoln" replied Tabby.

"I wouldn't do that guys. I think something happened last night at the Burpin' Burger. All of the Loud Sibs are fast asleep, best we don't disturb them" replied Stella.

Liam and Tabby looked confused.

"Okay, so you wanna go and hang out at Gus'?" asked Liam.

"Sure, why not" replies Stella as she garbs her bike.

"Loser buys lunch" said Tabby.

And they ride off to the arcade, while the Loud house is filled with pure silence, for once.

**And the continuing of the last chapter, I hope you guys liked this. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapter 104**

(Ketchum Park)

Lincoln along with Jordan are taking a nice stroll through the park. They then spot some people setting up a stage and they see the mayor is also there.

The two kids approach the area.

"Hey Madame Mayor, what's all this?" asked Lincoln.

The mayor turns around and is pleased to see the boy who babysitted her kids. "Well Mr. Loud, this is for the big Royal Woods Royal Fireworks extravaganza! For the New years of course."

Lincoln and Jordan can see some men hauling some large fireworks into the back and apply smaller ones onto the stage.

"Whoa!"

"I know right? This will be one spectacular New Year's eve no one in town will ever forget" replied Mayor Davis.

She then hands them some fliers which say. "Royal Woods Royal Fireworks Extravaganza! At Ketchum Park and will start on New Year's Eve!"

"Wow! This looks so cool" said Lincoln.

"I'll say, you're definitely gonna have a lot of people coming over to see this" replied Jordan.

"Exactly. Also, I asked your sister Leni if she was available to babysit my kids and she said yes. I think she's there right now" replied Mayor Davis.

"Cool, well me and Jordan will be going now" said Lincoln.

"Okay then. I'll see you guys at the fireworks night" replied Mayor Davis.

Lincoln and Jordan soon take a nice stroll through the park again and decide to sit by the benches.

"So, any word on what your parents did to Flip? My godfather didn't tell me whne he came to pick me up yesterday" asked Jordan.

"Well, mom and dad charged Flip for the multiple charges he did to us and the charges were that he has to pay at least five thousand bucks for leaving us. In which he had no choice but to pay otherwise he's spending his time in jail and his parole officer is now on his watch for the next three years. So which means no disgusting stuff from Flip's food n' Fuel" replied Lincoln.

"Whoa! So that's why Peter was looking happy. I'm so glad you guys got that win, even though how you got it was almost too horrible" replied Jordan.

"Hey now, I'm still here and so is Patriot. He had to stay home though, we wanted to make sure he stays warm for at least another day" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, well I sure don't want anything bad to happen to that white haired handsome face of yours" Jordan kisses his cheek.

Lincoln blushes and kisses her cheek.

"Hey guys!" they both spotted Stella, Liam and Tabby arriving.

"Looks like you two are feeling lovey dovey as usual" said Stella.

"So, you mind tellin' us why you guys weren't active yesterday?" asked Liam.

"Take a seat guys, because it's gonna be one heck of a story" replied Lincoln.

Soon they listen to what has transpired that very Saturday afternoon, the Racecar burger wrapper contest, getting snowed in, ditched by Flip, The Loud kids getting shivers, Jordan rescuing them, Flip getting arrested and Patriot getting the cold chill.

"Thankfully Patriot is okay, he's back at the house staying warm for at least one more day, Lisa suggested it to me" said Lincoln.

"Oh wow, that must've been horrible!" said Stella.

"Whoa! Mind blown mates!" said Tabby.

"That sure sounds scary. Kinda reminds me of the time my pa and his brother got snowed in their own barn when they were ten. Thankfully they survived on eating pig slop" said Liam.

They all had no clue if they should be disgusted by what Liam had just said.

"So, Lana in trouble?" asked Stella.

"She is also we got your winning wrapper. Lana is just gonna keep it as a souvenir as a reminder to not let any competition get a hold of her" replied Lincoln.

"And they got the ball drop on Flip. He had to pay for what he did instead of jail" said Jordan.

"At least that's a win in justice for ya" said Tabby.

"So, what are you guys all gonna do before the big fireworks night?" asked Liam.

"Well, I guess we can invite our family to come to the park and watch the fireworks show" said Lincoln.

"And I'm looking forward to a new year's kiss from this handsome face" said Jordan.

Lincoln smiles and pulls Jordan closer and she nuzzles on his shoulder.

"You know what? That sounds like a great idea, we can all bring our families together for one big fireworks show here at the park" said Tabby.

"Now that sounds like a plan!" said Liam.

"Thank goodness my dad is no longer sick" said Stella.

"So I guess we're all coming together for one big family New Year's Eve! Sweet!" said Jordan.

"By the way, any word on Clyde?" asked Lincoln.

"What about the others? Because the rest of my friends are still celebrating their winter fun in Canada, they might be back after New Year's" replied Jordan.

"Well as I heard from Rusty who is spending some New Year's at his cousins house, that Clyde is spending New Year's at his nanas. They might be back after New Year's" replied Stella.

"Zach said his parents are gonna be takin' shelter when the fireworks start. Somethin' about aliens and lights shows" replied Liam.

"I'm sure Mollie and those who are still here in Royal Woods will be watching" said Tabby.

Then Jordan realize something. "Lincoln! What about Lori? This is her first New Year's away from her boyfriend!"

Lincoln also gasps. "We never made a plan for that! I hope she's okay!"

"You think Sam is coming to the big fireworks thing as well?" asked Tabby.

"I honestly don't know. I'm gonna have to ask Luna on that one" replied Lincoln.

"Well, now that we have most of that stuff covered. How about we go grab some lunch, there's a Churro truck nearby" said Stella.

"Sure" said Lincoln.

"I could use a churro right about now" said Jordan.

"Same here" replied Liam.

"I am feeling a bit peckish" said Tabby.

(The Loud House)

Lincoln returns home on his bike, he did say goodbye to Jordan and made sure to tell her what was the plan with his family.

He makes it home and gets off his bike, but he goes back and puts his bike inside of the garage then races inside.

He spots Lola and Lana in the living room with the pets watching TV.

"Everyone! Sibling meeting now!" yelled Lincoln.

This got the attention of all of them, just then Leni comes in.

"Oh hey there Lincoln, I just got back from babysitting the mayor's kids. You were right they are so nice" said Leni.

"Okay Leni. But there's a big sibling meeting and I called it in, let's go" said Lincoln.

They all head into Lori and Leni's room and Lori slams her shoe on the table.

"Okay guys settle down, this emergency sibling meeting will now come to order" said Lori.

She then looks to Lincoln. "What the situation bro?"

Lincoln then shows them the flier. "This!"

They all gasp and then squealed with excitement.

"Wow!" said the twins.

"A big fireworks show! Radical!" said Luna.

"And I totes got the perfect outfit for that occasion!" said Leni.

"There's gonna be a lot of people there, and probably some of my team mates" said Lynn Jr.

"Sigh, of course there would be a big fireworks show" said Lucy.

"Sounds intriguing indeed. I will have to bring some ear buds just in case. I for one will not like to measure the full length of the loud sounds" said Lisa.

"Wainbwow!" giggled Lily.

"It's bound to be one lights show that will leave everyone blinded by its bright performance! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

Lori takes the flier and looks at it and then back to Lincoln. "Let me guess, Jordan and her parents are coming there as well?"

Lincoln chuckles. "You know it Lori."

Lori looks to the others who were all excited. "Okay, I guess we have a plan on what to do for New Year's Eve."

They all cheered, but not Lincoln. In which Luna notices. "What's wrong little brother?"

Lincoln looks to Lori. "What about you and Bobby?"

The others gasp.

"Oh my Gosh! Linky's right!" said Leni.

"This is your first New Year's Holiday without him!" said Lynn Jr.

"You're not too upset are you Lori?" asked Luan.

Lori sighs and smiles and goes to Lincoln. "I know that some of you are concerned with how I feel about this, but don't worry guys. Bobby and I have it all figured out."

They were all confused.

"How?" asked Lucy.

"Are the Casagrandes coming here again?" asked Lana and Lola.

Lori shook her head slowly. "We decided to just spend the New Year's Eve with our families only, ever since we started dating we would always have our annual New Year's Eve kiss. But then we thought one year without it couldn't hurt us. What matters is that we're there for our families and whatever come next year."

They were all shocked by this. Usually they thought Lori would freak out, but she didn't.

"You can say I took a page off of Lincoln's planning book" said Lori.

Lincoln smiled as Lori ruffled his hair.

"So what about you Luna?" asked Lori.

"Well, I'm gonna have to ask Sam first to see if her family is okay with coming to the park as well" said Luna.

"Also, Liam, Tabby and Stella are bringing their family as well" replied Lincoln.

"Wow! And what about Clyde?" asked Lucy.

"Well, he's spending his New Year's at his nanas" replied Lincoln.

"Looks like everyone is at a New Year's plan too early and not too late!" said Luan.

"What about mom and dad?" asked Lola.

"I'm sure they will accept this, they would love to interact with the other parents. But first off, are Zach's parents coming?" asked Lisa.

"Nope, word from Liam that his parents are taking refuge from this. Something about Aliens and lights" said Lincoln.

Lisa shakes her head in disappointment. "Paranoia to Astrology."

"So, I guess it's settled. We make our big preparations for New Year's at the park. We just have to be there by ten PM" said Lori.

"Jackie and Mandee did come back from their Christmas with their families, I can totes text them about the park thing" said Leni.

"I'll also text Bobby about this and maybe Carol, Whitney, Dana, Becky and Teri" said Lori.

"I'm gonna see if Benny wants to be in on it as well" said Luan.

"Sigh, I will be in the vents. Making a poem about the upcoming event" said Lucy.

"I'm gonna call Margo and ask what she's planning" said Lynn Jr.

They all scattered around the house.

Lincoln smiles and then leaves the house and decides to relax in the Tree House, in which he also sends a text message to Jordan about all of this. He does get a reply back from his girlfriend saying that she can't wait for the big night.

Luna then comes into the Tree House. "Hey bro!"

"Hey sis. What did Sam say?" asked Lincoln.

"She said that she know and she was gonna tell me about it! She's bringing her parents and little bro too!" said Luna.

"Cool, I've never really met her brother before. What's his name?" asked Lincoln.

Luna sits by the nearby bean bag chair and relaxes. "His name is Simon and he's a cool kid, you two could be friends. He does act weird though."

Lincoln was confused. "Weird how?"

"Well whenever I come to visit he seems to get nervous and runs off, all I did was say hi" said Luna.

Lincoln was a bit suspicious by this, but shrugs it off.

"So, you gonna make some music there at the big Fireworks night?" asked Lincoln.

"Nah. I'm gonna take a break from that and just relax with my fam and my gal" replied Luna.

Luna then pulls her brother closer and hugs him.

Lincoln smiles and hugs her back.

"You know the rest of the girls will take your picture once you and Jordan have your new year's kiss right?" asked Luna.

Lincoln chuckles. "Let them, it'll look good as a New Year memory" replied Lincoln.

**And soon I will post my next chapter of the Big New Year's Event! But I will post in the same New Years' time as here in Asia or at 11:00pm. As of always Leave a review and tell me what you all think!**


	105. Chapter 105

**Chapter 105**

**Enjoy and Happy New Year's my readers!**

(Ketchum Park, 7:30 pm)

All of the citizens of Royal Woods have come for the big night of it all, the night they all celebrate the New Year's and this is where Mayor Davis makes it even special than last year.

Amongst the crowd are the Loud Family themselves.

"Wow! This place is almost packed!" said Lana.

"I'll say, it's as packed as we could have herd! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

"Hey! I can see Margo over there. I'm gonna go and say hi!" said Lynn Jr. She then runs off to greet her friend.

"Oh and there's Benny, sorry guys. But this is where I peel out!" said Luan as she goes to her lover.

"Well, looks like some of us are busy with friends. What's say we go and check out the kiosks here?" said Lynn Sr.

"I wanna try out the smores they're serving!" said Lola.

"I did see something called a chicken Caesar's salad and I wanna totes try it" said Leni.

"Okay then fam, let's all split up and make sure you all have a partner" said Rita.

They all went off to their separate ways.

Lynn Sr went off with Lana and Lola along with Charles and Geo. Oh and Hops is with them too.

Rita was with Lily and Lisa.

Lori and Leni head off with Lucy with Cliff and Waltz.

Lincoln and Luna head off somewhere else with Patriot.

"This place sure looks more crowded than usual" said Luna.

"I'll say, usually when we come to the park, there's not much people. But this beats it" said Lincoln.

Then Luna notices something. "Hey bro! Look at what that stand is serving up!"

Lincoln and Luna then look in awe at the food stand that was serving Bacon wrapped Hotdogs.

"I have never seen anything like this or even knew this was possible" said Lincoln.

"True to that mate!" said Luna.

"Same" replied another voice.

They both turn around to see Jordan and her parents and her dog as well.

Jordan then hugs Lincoln but doesn't kiss him, Lincoln already knows why.

"You won't kiss me until New Year's Eve yet my darling?" asked Lincoln.

Jordan boops his nose. "You know me too well handsome."

"Hey guys, where are your other family members?" asked Rick.

"Oh, they're off checking out this whole thing" said Lincoln.

"Well, how about we go together?" asked Jesse.

"Sounds like a plan" replied Luna.

"Cool" said Jordan.

"Can you believe this is gonna be our first New Year's Eve celebration as a couple?" asked Lincoln.

"And to think this is how it all keeps going" replied Jordan.

The others just chuckles at the young couple.

"Come on little dudes, let's go see what else is shaking up here" said Luna.

The two louds, the Rosato's and the eagle all head off to see the different foods that were being served.

Eventually they ran into some of their friends.

Stella and her parents.

Liam and Tabby and their family all together.

Some of Jordan's friends actually came home to celebrate the New Year's and they all know that school starts on the following day.

What was more surprising was seeing Zach and his parents there as well. But it became super awkward and weird seeing them wearing tin foil cones on their heads, once again paranoid about Extraterrestrial stuff.

(Meanwhile)

Lucy is meeting up with the rest of the Morticians club underneath a large tree far away from everyone else.

"It has been a good run for the year 2019" said Dante.

"I also concur. There have been times when we all have seen great many things" said Persephone.

"And now it is time we celebrate not for the great things that were from this year, but to our dearest former club president who no longer is with us" said Boris.

"We wish him good luck and great omens on his new and cruel sunny life" said Morpheus.

"Yes, we will truly miss him" said Lucy.

"To whom who may not be here, tis was not such horrible fate and yet all things must suffer and soon change" said Haiku.

They all applaud at her Haiku.

"Thank you my friends" replied Haiku.

"Hey guys" they all turn around to see Rocky the little brother of Rusty.

"Rocky? I thought you were having New Year's at your cousins?" said Lucy in shock.

"Well, my dad said that he wants Rusty to get to school early to see if his grades have gone up, so we went home yesterday" replied Rocky.

The Morticians club have heard of the young non-Goth who Lucy admires and yet some of them can see a bit of emo class within the boy.

"So, have you come here to speak with Lucy?" asked Boris.

"Umm, yeah. I wanna talk to her a bit" replied Rocky.

"Very well, we shall leave you two be" replied Morpheus.

The Morticians club went off to give them some privacy.

"So, what is it you wanna talk to me about?" asked Lucy.

Rocky sighs. "Listen, I know that we're going back to school tomorrow and my dad wants me to participate into something, like sports, art or at least … maybe a club."

Lucy gasps. "A-Are you asking …. To be in the ….Young Morticians club?"

Rocky blushes. "I guess … I mean I don't know if I can make black look good … and I may not be much of the sad and depressed type …. But I can at least give it a shot."

Lucy was stunned. The young boy she admired wants to be in the same club as she is and she's the club president.

"I-I have to discuss this with the others and my co-president" replied Lucy.

"I think it's a good idea" replied Haiku.

They soon see the rest of the Morticians club and they all seemed pleased.

"I thought you guys were gonna give us some privacy?" asked Rocky.

"Well, we were. But then we realized that this was the only place that we all feel together" replied Persephone.

"Also the positive attendance of the other people was not in our taste" said Dante.

"Unless our parents want us to attend, in which we have no choice" replied Morpheus.

They all sighed in disappointment.

"So, it's okay for me to be part of the club?" asked Rocky.

They all nodded.

Then they all looked to Lucy.

Lucy looks to Rocky and smiles. "Welcome to the Young Morticians Club Rocky Spokes."

"And we know that you do not feel like black is in your future yet, it is a long and slow process in which we are patient and we wouldn't mind just seeing you in what you normally wear" replied Haiku.

"You truly make it look sad enough" said Boris.

"Thanks guys, this means a lot. Or how you guys would say, this is one moment in life I wish could last longer or within another lifetime" replied Rocky.

They all applauded him for his deep speech.

Lori is currently talking to Bobby on video chat.

"So, how did you like the gift Boo-Boo bear?" asked Lori.

"Lori, I swear I am never taking this shirt off again!" said Bobby. He is currently wearing a white polo shirt that says "Hard Working man" on the front and a picture of Lori blowing him a kiss at the back.

"This will always remind me of you and keep me motivated" said Bobby.

Lori giggled. "Don't forget that it's dry clean only."

The Casagrandes, Santiagos and Chang's are gonna be launching a grand fireworks display for the whole Great Lake City.

Rosa was left in charge of setting up and launching all the fireworks, she is more professional than the others.

Luckily she made tons of food for everyone in the apartment to enjoy.

Sid and Ronnie Anne are planning on having they're first New Year's Eve kiss, in which Frida and Carlota wish to take a picture of.

Leni is talking to Fiona, Miguel, Jackie, Mandee, Carol, Dana, Becky, Teri and Whitney and asking how their Christmas was.

"So you brought your little bro and little sis something for Christmas?" asked Whitney.

"Yup, and they totes loved them!" said Leni.

"You are just too generous you know that girl" said Miguel.

"Dang right" said Fiona.

"I had an awesome time with my cousins. We all had one heck of a snow ball fight too" said Whitney.

"Chaz and I saw so many Santa Claus's during our family's big party in Detroit" said Dana.

"I saw that one on the news, something about a big Santa parade" said Becky.

"My grandma made me this cute snow hoodie, I can't wait to show you guys tomorrow" said Carol.

"By the way Leni. What was this about some mysterious gifts you guys got?" asked Mandee.

"We still had no clue who brought them to us" said Leni.

Lynn Jr is currently talking to Margo by the benches and both are eating large bacon burgers.

"So, you ready to crush it for next year's summer baseball game?" asked Lynn Jr.

"Dang right I am! And we're so gonna own them!" said Margo.

"You think we should add Paula into it?" asked Lynn Jr.

"Well, she has been good ay soccer and she did well in basketball like you said. Maybe she could join, but we have to ask the coach first" replied Margo.

"Cool" said Lynn Jr.

They both continue eating their burgers.

Rita and Lynn Sr are busy chatting with some of their friends along with Lily.

Lisa and Darcy are both having a nice conversation.

"So, you ready for Valentines Lisa?" asked Darcy.

"Well, it is only one month away and I am as well excited" said Lisa.

"Are you going to give David something for Valentine's Day?" asked Darcy.

"Forgive me Darcy, but that is a secret I wish not to let out loud. Only David may know" replied Lisa.

"Aww. Still I hope you two will be happy together" replied Darcy.

"Same, and how was your time during Christmas Darcy?" asked Lisa.

"I got a sweater for Raffo! And a pink fairy hat with some wings! And it also came with a wand!" said Darcy.

"That is awfully nice of you, it truly does go well with your free spirit class nature" replied Lisa.

"So, what did you get for Christmas Lisa?" asked Darcy.

Lisa chuckles. "This is one story you will truly believe."

"Yay! Story!" replied Darcy.

Lisa then tells Darcy of the gifts that were given to them, from their parents, Leni and of course the mystery gifts.

Lana and Lola are both eating cotton candy.

"I can't wait to rule the pageant world once more" said Lola.

"Easy there sis, chances you might make new rivals" said Lana.

"So what? They don't scare me! I can show them just how great I truly am" replied Lola.

"Well, try to at least cause too much trouble. Chances Lindsey Sweetwater will try and beat you" said Lana.

"She can't beat me. She will always be second and that's final. Plus I am getting ready for a big little miss pageant queen and if I win I get to compete against others in another pageant, but it's not in Royal Woods" replied Lola.

"Wow! Well if you do win, then I promise I won't mess up your side of the room" replied Lana.

Lola was shocked by this. "Why are you saying that?"

Lana sighs. "Lola, a lot of things have happened to us this year and I experienced so many crazy stuff and I wanna at least try and not make things wrong again. You and me, we're the big sisters towards Lisa and Lily and Lucy watches over us. Sooner or later we gotta step up."

Lola knew she was right, maybe it was time for some change. But how can Lola do it.

"Maybe I can change too, I'll just have to think of a way."

Luan and Benny are both talking to themselves and with them were they're very creepy puppets Mr. Coconuts and Miss Appleblossom.

"So, looking forward to another year of high school for the next school year?" asked Benny.

"Sure am, a lot of funny business there to laugh about and I ain't joking" said Luan.

"By the way, do you think I can be part of Funny Business? So we can be like a team and maybe we can make it a school club!" said Benny.

"Wow! I never thought of it that way! That sounds great!" said Luan.

"And once Giggles enters high school we could pass it on to her" replied Benny.

"Now you're giggling sense there Benny" joked Luan.

Benny chuckled. "Thanks, I sure am chuckling to see how it all goes!"

They both share in their jokes and laugh, while not knowing they're puppets are having their own conversation.

"It appears we may become a team next year" said Miss Appleblossom.

"Can't say it's gonna be easy. I was only used for birthdays when Luan needed me the most" said Mr. Coconuts.

"Whatever happens to the both of us, I am glad we have met" said Miss Appleblossom.

"Dang right and there's no other gal I "Wood" like to be with than you" said Mr. Coconuts.

Miss Appleblossom giggles. "Oh stop! You're lumbering antics are too much."

All of them share some laughs. They still have no idea that they're puppets were just talking.

And now back towards Lincoln and Luna with the Rosato's.

They all find the rest of the louds, but Luna instead spots someone she recognizes.

"Sam!" yelled Luna.

Sam stops and smiles to see Luna. "Hey babe!"

They both hug each other.

"So, you here with your family?" asked Sam.

"Darn right I am. What about you?" asked Luna.

"Yup, we're here for the big fireworks show. I also ran into Chunk, Sully and Mazzy" replied Sam.

"Radical, looks like the whole band is getting together" said Luna.

Just then they both hear someone calling.

"Sam! Where are you? Mom and Dad are waiting" they both turn around to see an eleven year old boy with blonde ruffled up hair, a bandage on his right cheek, wearing a green and orange winter hoodie and blue jeans with red winter boots, it was Sam's little brother Simon.

Lincoln and Jordan notice that kid.

Simon then spots Sam. "Sam! There you are. Mom and dad are waiting by the deep fried churro's stand."

"Chillax bro. I'm just talking to Luna here" said Sam.

But hearing Luna's name made Simon look stunned and he turns to see Luna right there as well.

"Hey there little dude, how's it hanging?" asked Luna.

Simon just looks at her with a stunned expression. His eyes look from top to bottom of Luna.

"I-I …. Umm …. W-We should … We should get goin …. Sam …. Now!" Simon stuttered.

He then grabs his sister by the hand and they walk away. They all fail to see Simon blush madly.

"Okay, okay. Jeez!" Sam then looks to Luna. "See you later babe."

Luna chuckles. "You too Sammy. Say hi to your folks for me!"

Soon Sam and Simon were out of sight.

"So, that was Sam's little brother?" asked Lincoln.

"Dang right he is and he's eleven like you dudes" said Luna.

"So, how come we never seen him in school before?" asked Jordan.

"Well he's in a different class room" replied Luna.

"Well, you were right about one thing Luna. He does seem very odd when your around" said Lincoln.

"Yeah. he looked like he was gonna pee or something" said Jordan.

"Heh, that's the same thing I said when I first met him and Sam laughed" said Luna.

"Well, we should go find the rest of your family now" said Rick.

"It's already past eleven thirty" said Jesse.

They all head off to look for the rest of the Louds.

Lincoln had this strange feeling, like he can't seem to trust Simon. He also sensed the same Clyde like aura emanating from the Sharp Boy.

Soon enough they do find the other Louds and they all head for the open grassy fields where they will all be watching the big fireworks display.

Lincoln and the others look around and spot all of their friends nearby, it was almost like one big friendly and family get together.

They truly wished for Pop-pop and Myrtle to be there with them, but they wanted to spend some time with tier pals at Sunset Canyon for the big New Year's party, which started at nine and ended at ten. They're seniors they have to get their needed sleep.

Soon they all started counting down when they all looked to the Park clock.

And as they count down, Lincoln then recalls everything that has ever happened to him throughout the story.

Ten!

Meeting Jordan at the park.

Nine!

His first date with Jordan.

Eight!

His bond with Luna.

Seven!

His friends and whatever conflicts they had.

Six!

The Aloha Beach Resort and the rest of the amazing summer.

Five!

The Casagrandes, the Chang's and Patriot.

Four!

Jordan being the one to help with their issues.

Three!

Birthdays, Halloween and Thanksgiving.

Two!

The day he lost his memory.

One!

Christmas with his family.

And then all of the Fireworks are launched into the sky and they explode into an amazing effect of different colors and patterns and everyone cheers out!

Happy New Years!

A lot of noise is made and Luna shreds it on her guitar. But then she notices Lincoln and Jordan were just passionately kissing each other.

The rest of the Louds and Rosato's smile at this moment, even though they've seen it many times. For some reason it was always touching.

The New Year was here and they all couldn't wait to see what other adventures lie ahead in 2020!

**Happy New Year's and a Happy 2020 my fellow Readers!**

**This is the start of some new chapters to this story and I can't wait to see what will I come up with, or better yet what you guys can come up with.**

**I am taking some requests and seeing how it could work out or you guys could give me the idea of the concept and I can try and make it work, but I can't promise that some ideas will happen just like my other Story "Spells and Louds" still I love how far this story has gone and all of the support you guys have given me**.

**And to my good friend RawToonage Press, I do hope we can keep this Jordancoln Spark going and thanks to the ones who inspired me with this story the ones who made the great legacy of Lincoln and Girl Jordan being a shipping thing. I couldn't have gotten this far without you guys and of course to the one who made me see it for the first time, Javisuzumiya! You're Deviantarts are awesome!**

**I do hope you all liked this New Year's Chapter!**

**And as always from me Heavy5Commando, leave a review and tell me what you all think**.


	106. Chapter 106

**Chapter 106**

(Royal Woods Elementary)

It is now January 2, 2020. And all of the students, well not all of them are glad to be back in school.

Lincoln Loud is passing by the hallways and waving hello to some students, ever since months ago when he became Girl Jordan's love interest and boyfriend, he never knew he sort of became one of the popular kids.

But he still would rather hang with his own friends than be a snobbish brat like the former student of the school Chandler.

Then Lincoln spots his locker and senses someone was coming, so he grabs whoever it was and guess who? It's Jordan Rosato of course.

"Dang it! I really thought I would catch you off guard this year!" said Jordan with a slight chuckle.

Lincoln also chuckles. "Nice try, but I have learned a few things from your many tackling hugs last year" replied Lincoln.

They both share a hug and a small peck to the lips, just then they hear the daily announcements by Clyde McBride.

"At least some things don't change around here" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, but sooner or later he has to accept being in the next level of school education" said Jordan.

Then both Lincoln and Jordan respond to each other. "Middle school!"

"And it ain't gonna be easy for us" said Lincoln.

"Well, at least Lynn is in the school, I think" said Jordan.

"Hey guys!" yelled out Stella.

Lincoln and Jordan turn around and see the rest of their friends, though one was missing.

"So, you guys stoked for going to middle school soon?" asked Tabby.

"Sure are. What about you guys?" asked Lincoln.

"Darn right! my pa said that middle school was the best thing that's ever happened to him, even if he never met my ma back then" replied Liam.

"Let's just hope we can all be in the same school, otherwise it's not gonna be easy for some of us to survive" said Zach.

"Well he's not wrong there" said Mollie.

"Only some kids might get picked on or be labeled as push overs" said Kat.

"Which was what Lincoln used to be" said Sadie.

"Well, at least I'm not the same Lincoln Loud that everyone used to know" said Lincoln.

"By the way, where the heck is Rusty?" asked Jordan.

Then they all spot Rusty coming down the hallways looking happy to himself. "What up players?"

"Well, well. Someone looks like he's in a good mood" said Stella.

"Ya darn right about that one Stella" said Rusty.

"So, where have you been lately man?" asked Zach.

"Well, my dad wanted me to come to the school bright and early so I can check on how my grades are doing from the big test last year or should I say last month" replied Rusty.

"And the verdict?" asked Liam.

"I passed! My grades are back to normal baby!" said Rusty.

"Wow! Good for you Rusty, but you do know you have to try and keep it that way. Otherwise you're gonna be grounded into studying again" said Lincoln.

Rusty then realized this and stopped cheering. "Yeah, you're right on that one. I mean come next school year, we'll be in middle school. The first level of being teenagers!" said Rusty.

"And that's when he acts like the ladies' man again" groaned Cookie.

The other girls from Jordan's crew are also annoyed by this.

"Darn right I will! And maybe I'll find someone who might like me" said Rusty.

"What about Polly Pain?" asked Tabby.

"Well, she is one gal I like, but we're not quite sure about our relationship. She said she has a lot of sports stuff on her mind and she'll deal with the dating game when it's time" said Rusty.

"Wow! That was deep man, I already have someone for me. But like you we're both trying to see if it goes well" said Zach.

"Let me guess. It's Giggles isn't it?" asked Jordan.

"Yeah, we're kinda getting there with the fact we both have a funny bone, though she's more pro than me" said Zach.

"Hey buddy, you'll get there. I know it" said Lincoln.

"Just don't give up man. me and Tabby are official and our families like it" said Liam.

"Darn right farm boy" said Tabby. She then kisses his cheek which makes Liam blush.

Just then Lincoln and Jordan spot someone walking down the halls and is very familiar.

"What are guys looking at?" asked Joy.

The rest of their friends also spot the kid they're looking at.

"Wait a minute! I think I know that lad" said Tabby.

This kinda made Liam worried at what his gal just said. "Y-You do?"

Tabby sees how nervous he was and hugs him. "No worries Liam. He's the sister of Sam, she told me what he looks like and how immature he can be sometimes."

"Wait what?" asked Lincoln.

"Really?" asked Jordan.

Tabby nods towards them.

"How bad can the guy be?" asked Zach.

"He kinda looks laid back and cool" said Rusty.

"Don't even ask if he's a ladies man dude" said Stella in annoyance.

"So Tabby, tell us about that kid" said Sadie.

"Well, the boy's name is Simon Sharp. He's eleven like the rest of us, but I think he's gonna be twelve come towards February. Sam is his older sister, but unlike Lincoln and Luna who have their special sibling bond, Simon can be gross, rude, a bit lazy and hard to understand. Sam always tries to get him to at least do something. But he is also a fan of music like his sister, from SMOOCH, AC/DC, Black Sabbath, KISS, Linkin Park and Avenged sevenfold."

"Wow! Sounds almost like me. But I don't know some of those bands" said Lincoln.

"Really? You're roommate is a rock n' roll loving gal and you don't even know some of those bands?" asked Rusty.

"I know AC/DC, Linkin Park, SMOOCH, KISS and Linkin Park, but the others I have no clue about. And I don't like to go through all of my sisters stuff without her permission" said Lincoln.

"Well, he does seem like he needs friends" said Zach.

"Actually the only friends he has would be Flat Tire and Poppa Wheelie" replied Tabby.

"What?!" asked Joy.

"Those two biker weirdoes?" asked Mollie.

Tabby nods. "Even though he's in good terms with them, he doesn't seem to hang out with them with his bike. From what I heard from Sam, he only invited them into his house once, but after that it was all silent secrets from Sam."

This kinda made things more suspicious for Lincoln. "So, he hasn't invited them over since then?"

"Yup, when Sam told me that part she looked like she was gonna blow her top off. She went to the restroom afterwards to vent out some anger. Whatever those two did at his house really ticked off Sam" said Tabby.

"Wow! Now I'm thinking of not hanging out with them" said Rusty.

"Same" said Zach.

"And another reason to avoid talking to them, even if the Sadie Hawkins Dance is coming this February" said Kat.

Then it hit Lincoln and Jordan. "Wait what?!"

The others turn around towards them.

"Wait, you guys forgot?" asked Stella.

Lincoln and Jordan just silently nodded.

They all remained silent. None of them would have expected the power couple of the school forgot about that dance.

"Well, this is awkward" said Zach.

"Totally" said Rusty.

Then they all hear the bell ring, which means it was time for first period.

Meanwhile, while they were all headed to class. Simon was watching them. '_Lincoln is Luna's sister. If I can be his friend, maybe he can tell me all about Luna_.' He then walks away and heads to his classroom.

(Later after classes, Cafeteria)

Lincoln and his friends and Jordan's friends are now sitting in the same area. They had to combine both tables and this time Clyde and Penelope were with them.

"So, any plans for this weekend guys?" asked Jordan.

"Clyde and I are going to our first date this Saturday" said Penelope.

"Yup, we're going to Aloha Comrade! I always wanted to try their mixed cuisines" said Clyde.

"But first we have to make sure you have packed the right medicines and emergency supplies in case you might have new allergies" said Penelope.

"Well I guess I'll be hanging out at Gus' this Saturday" said Rusty.

"Count me in man" said Zach.

"Wish I could join, but I gotta get to work in the farm. We're gonna make some big changes before spring hits" said Liam.

"If you need some help, I'm one call away luv" said Tabby.

"I'll be busy with my grandma this Saturday. We're gonna be watching some old Philippines telenovela!" said Stella.

"Oooh! Can I join?" asked Joy.

"Same here!" said Cookie.

"Sure, I just have to ask my grandma. But I don't know if you guys will understand the language" said Stella.

"Well, we'll give it a shot" said Joy.

"I could go for some of that, got no plans this Saturday" said Sadie.

"I'm headed to the mall on Saturday" said Mollie.

"Same" replied Kat.

"What about you two lovebirds?" asked Rusty to Lincoln and Jordan.

Lincoln and Jordan look to each other lovingly.

"Well we are gonna have our first date of the year on Friday night" said Jordan.

"She has no clue where or what it's gonna be. It's a surprise" said Lincoln.

Jordan giggles at this. "You always like to surprise me handsome!"

"You know me too well Beautiful" said Lincoln.

Just then they all hear someone coughing, they all turn to see the blonde boy with his lunch bag. It was Simon Sharp.

"Umm, can we help you?" asked Penelope.

"Can I sit with you guys?" asked Simon.

They all had no idea what to say at this point.

"And you are?" asked Clyde.

"I know who you are dude. We met at the Park yesterday" said Lincoln.

"Good to know, Lincoln" said Simon.

He then sits between Liam and Lincoln, Jordan is on Lincoln's right side while Simon was on the left.

They all remained silent and just look towards the kid who just joined them.

"So, what brings you here Simon?" asked Tabby.

"Yeah, aren't you with your friends?" asked Jordan.

Simon swallows his sandwich. "Meh, they're not really my friends and I'm thinking of not being they're friend anymore either."

"Whoa what? Why?" asked Clyde.

Simon sighs. "Well first off they're not here because they both got sick after eating a lot of food from the big New Year's thing at the park also because I know they just wanna be my friend because they all think I'm cool. And maybe because I'm still upset about what happened when I let them visit my house."

"Yeah, Tabby heard from Sam. We won't ask what happened" said Jordan.

"So, is it cool if I hang with you guys?" asked Simon.

They were all thinking about this, some of them didn't quite like him. They did hear all the lame and pathetic stuff he does. But he did seem upset that his friends just hung out with him because of the way he looks.

Some of them thought that maybe someone like Lincoln could knock some sense into him and make him be less lazy.

Lincoln looks to the others and understands what they all think.

"Sure Simon. I guess we can all hang out, as friends" said Lincoln.

"Welcome to the crew man" said Rusty.

Some part of Simon liked hearing this, but he did have another reason to why he was doing this. "Thanks guys."

Clyde and Penelope were confused by this new comer.

"I'm at a loss here, can some explain what's going on" said Clyde.

"Same. I too would like to know who this kid is" said Penelope.

Simon looks at Clyde confused. "Dude seriously? You're the junior administrator of the school and you don't know who I am? Don't you like, check on school records or something?"

They all look to Clyde confused. Clyde just chuckles nervously.

'_Note to self. Always check on some students I have no clue about, especially this kid_' he says to his thoughts.

Soon after lunch they all head out of the cafeteria and head to their lockers.

"Hey Loud, wait up!" said Simon.

Lincoln stops and sees Simon headed towards him. "Hey Simon. Something wrong?"

"I was gonna ask if you got any plans this weekend dude?" asked Simon.

"Well, I am going on a date with Jordan on Friday night and I'm just gonna chill at my place with Jordan. Why?" said Lincoln.

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out somewhere. Like friends" said Simon.

Lincoln couldn't quite understand this kid and what he was up to. "Sorry Simon, but like I said. I have my own plans. Maybe some other time, okay?"

"Sure. Well see you later or tomorrow Lincoln" replied Simon. He then heads off to his locker.

The rest of Lincoln's friends approach Lincoln.

"What the heck was that all about?" asked Jordan.

"No clue Jordan. But I do have a bad feeling about this" said Lincoln.

"and now you sound like Star Wars dude" replied Stella.

Some of them chuckle a bit. And so does Lincoln, but deep down Lincoln still has this odd feeling about Simon Sharp. Lincoln needed to be more cautious around that kid and whatever his true intentions are.

As for Simon, he was thinking. '_Dang it! So close, and I thought I could be pals with him quickly. I guess I'll have to wait, in time once we're friends, he'll tell me all about Luna. What she likes, how she does her own thing and her emotions. One way or another, I will tell Luna Loud how I feel. And I'm not giving up_.'

**And there you have it folks. Welcome back to school Lincoln and friends and it seems they might have a new member to their friend circle, but it seems he has someone else on his mind. This is the start of a whole new story situation, leave a review and tell me what you all think**.

**Simon Sharp does not actually belong to me.** **I know Sam's bio said she has a brother named Simon. We just don't know what he looks like, but in my story of what he looks like was from the Deviantart by Javisuzumiya.**


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapter 107**

(The Loud House)

Lincoln is in the bathroom combing his hair and making sure he looks good while his sister Luna is leaning on the door frame and Patriot is sitting on top of the shower curtains.

"So, Simon was acting really weird with you yesterday?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, he said something about not hanging out with his friends and that he wants to hang out at my house" replied Lincoln.

Luna felt unsure about this. "This is so not like Simon. As I heard from Sam, he's not much of a cool little bro, but he means well to Sammy."

"Yeah, that's what Tabby told me. Also what did happen on that day when he invited his friends Poppa Wheelie and Flat Tire to his house? He said something that went wrong with Sam and that he never wanted them to come to his house eve again" asked Lincoln.

This makes Luna shocked. "Huh, no clue. I don't think Sam has ever told me that either. Maybe I'll ask her about that later and also talk to her about her little bro Simon. Are you friends with him now?"

Lincoln dries his face and leaves the bathroom with Luna and Patriot on his shoulder. "Nope, I still don't trust him that fully yet. He really looked like he wanted to hang out here at the Loud House."

"Well, as long as nothing bad happens, maybe he's cool with me. Most of the time he actually does listen to rock n' roll music" replied Luna.

Hearing what Luna just said was now sounding a bit more off to Lincoln. He then checks his watch.

"Well, I should get going now. I don't want my special lady waiting for me" replied Lincoln.

They both head downstairs and Luna ruffles Lincoln's hair. "Go get her bro." she then heads towards the kitchen.

Lincoln then opens the front door and sees that Lori was not in the driver's seat.

He then looks to the living room and sees Luan and Lynn Jr. "Guys, where's Lori?"

"Oh, Lori came home earlier than the rest of us because she came up with some kind of common cold" replied Lynn Jr.

"It's the end of the holidays and I guess she still feels the cold shoulder! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan. "But still, we had to walk home."

"Heh. As for me I liked walking home!" said Lynn Jr.

Then Luna comes back and heard everything. "I took Chunk's van back home, I didn't know boss lady got sick."

Lincoln sighs. "Well this bites it. Now how am I gonna go and see Jordan?"

"Maybe Leni can drive you" said Lynn Jr. but then she realizes. "Oh right! Never mind bro."

"Maybe you can take your bike bro" said Luna.

"This sure is a non-transportable conversation to cause some trafficking trouble! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

They all groan.

But then Lisa comes down and with her is a large machine that follows but they couldn't see it because of the white sheet. "Lincoln, I overheard your vehicular trouble into seeing Jordan. So thanks to the new gift I got from Saint Nick. I was able to reverse engineer this mechanical marvel!"

She removes the sheet to reveal a small Go-kart looking machine. It had treads instead of wheels and two seats and a convertible roof. It seemed similar to a German Kettenkrad.

"Wow!" they all said in awe.

Soon Lola and Lana comes down the stairs to see what the big commotion was about.

"So, what is it Lisa?" asked Lincoln.

"It kinda looks like those Go-karts on TV!" said Lana.

"Why thank you dearest sister. But this here is no G-Kart, thanks to the mysterious mechanical object I was given on Christmas which I found out is called Transformium" said Lisa.

"How do you know that one?" asked Luna.

"There was a note inside of the object. Now back to what I was saying. I call this beauty. The Little Intelligence Speed Automobile Mark 1! L. I. S. A for short" said Lisa.

"Wow!"

"So, this is gonna take me and Jordan to our date?" asked Lincoln.

"Precisely" replied Lisa.

"Hang on there! Did you run any field tests on this thing? Or is Lincoln riding it the test?" asked Luna in a very stern tone.

"Luna. I did not run any field tests, but instead I was able to create a simulator sequence using my computer and thanks to some of the Virtual Reality Tests I have done. This is a fully functioning vehicle" said Lisa.

Luna wasn't quite sure about this, but Lisa did seem like she knew what she was doing and she believes that she may have changed her cruel science style ways. "Fine, but if anything bad happens to our little bro, mom and dad won't like what they hear. Got it Lisa?"

"I am ready to take in whatever punishment that may happen should there be a consequential mishap" replied Lisa.

Luna then looks to Lincoln. "Alright bro. give her a whirl."

But then they hear a voice. "**_Do not worry. You're little brother is in good hands_**."

They all looked towards the vehicle, it was the one talking. They all turned to Lisa.

"Like I said Little intelligence Speed Automobile. She has an AI within her that will be of great use for any dire situation. So in short, there will be no trouble at all. This is my way of fixing all of the dangerous car crash issues that have been made last year" replied Lisa.

Lincoln was shocked, the little ride could talk.

"**_Now, are you ready to pick up Jordan Rosato to your date Lincoln Loud_**?" asked the vehicle.

Lincoln didn't quite like that weird female lady voice. He did play Portal once and this ride sounded just like GLaDOS.

"Umm, can I change your voice to someone I can be comfortable with?" asked Lincoln nervously.

"**_Certainly Lincoln_**" the vehicle then scans Lincoln's mind and changes its voice to someone he is more comfortable with. And the one person he is more comfortable with is the calming voice of his third eldest sister, Luna Loud.

"_So, is this voice okay Lincoln?_" asked the vehicle.

They all gasp and so does Lincoln. Luna had no clue what else to say about this thing. Patriot looks towards Luna and then back to the little car.

"Umm, I guess it's sorta okay" he then looks to Luna. "Is it cool if it copies your voice? It's okay if we can change it sis."

Luna knew that her voice would be the one thing that would make him comfortable. She was the one who sang to him when he wasn't born yet. Luna sighs and looks to Lincoln and smiles. "I'm sure dude. It's okay with me."

Then Luna looks towards the little car. "Do you promise to keep my little bro and his lady safe?"

"_I will keep that promise. As you have always kept him safe, I will do the same. I did mimic your voice to make things more comfortable, dude_."

Some of them were weirded out by this. "Okay then. Get going Lincoln, don't wanna keep Jordan waiting."

Then Lincoln had an idea. He looked towards the vehicle. "Is it cool if I call you Lulu?"

They all gasped. But Luna knew why.

"_Why Lincoln Loud_?" asked the vehicle.

"Well, it's just. You sound like Luna and I have seen her become someone she is not and you are something that she is not and there is only one Luna Loud. So I guess maybe this name should suit you instead" replied Lincoln.

The vehicle stays silent and then they hear a bell sound. "_New name acquired, Lulu identity confirmed_."

"Whoa bro!" said Lynn Jr.

"Making her sound like that and have a new name is kinda cool" said Lola.

"Good call Lincoln" said Lana.

"Looks like new names are running at cars pace in the family! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

"_No I don't_" replied Lulu.

"Hmm, this sure is a new revelation to me" said Lisa.

"Well, I guess you should get going dude. And show your girl a good time too" said Luna.

Lincoln hops into the drivers eat of the vehicle. "I will, later guys."

It then leaves the house with Patriot following them.

They all waved goodbye and good luck to Lincoln.

"Wow Luna. Leaving you in charge sure is kinda cool" said Lana.

"Well, Lori is sick and Leni is taking care of her. Mom and Dad are with Lucy at the parent teacher meeting, so since I am in charge I will be stepping up. Now let's order some pizza!" said Luna.

"Yeah!"

Then they hear Leni from the stairs. "Can you guys keep it down please? Lori needs some bed rest."

(Rosato Residence)

Jordan is waiting outside of her house wearing her yellow winter clothes and checks her watch. "I hope Lincoln's okay?"

Then she spots a familiar bird in the sky, seeing this makes her smile. "And looks like he's coming."

Jordan then hears this small motor sound and then spots what looks like her boyfriend riding a small treaded vehicle.

The vehicle stops and Linco0ln hops out with a smile. "Our chariot awaits milady."

Jordan was shocked by this. "Umm, what is this?"

"This is one of Lisa's inventions. Lori's sick and no one can bring me here. So Lisa let me use her new vehicle and she talks" replied Lincoln.

"_Hello Jordan Rosato. My name is Lulu. I will be escorting you and Lincoln on your date_" replied Lulu.

Jordan gasps and looks to Lincoln. "Why does it sound like Luna? And why is it named Lulu?"

"_Let me answer that one Lincoln. He did not quite like my first voice so I decided to use the voice he was more comfortable with and that was the voice of the one sister who was there for him before he was even born and he called me Lulu because I reminded him of his sister's identity mistake, or it just suited me_."

Jordan had no idea what to think. But they did need a ride. "Okay, I guess this is fine. It's like you got a car or something."

_"I am not a car I am The Little Intelligence Speed Automobile Mark 1! L. I. S. A for short_."

Jordan just chuckled. "Now I know why you called her Lulu."

Lincoln smirks and kisses her cheek making her blush.

He then hops into the driver's seat and Jordan sitting next to him. "Alright Lulu. Take us to Bangers n. Mosh!"

Lulu then calculates. "_There is little traffic and no detection of any law enforcement. We will arrive to your destination in less than one minute. Hang on tight, this will be one heck of a ride_."

They both put on their seat belt and Patriot was ready to fly at great speed.

Soon Lulu drives off with Lincoln and Jordan at roller coaster speed and Patriot following.

Rick and Jesse Rosato were looking through the window and were shocked.

"Could you imagine if he had a Ferrari?" asked Jesse.

"I would imagine Lincoln with either a Mustang or a Porsche" replied Rick.

(Banger n' Mosh)

Lulu slows down and makes a gentle stop. "We have arrived, dudes."

Lincoln and Jordan pant slowly with big smiles. They both get off, though Lincoln helped her off.

"That. Was. Awesome!" yelled Jordan.

"Way better than Dairyland!" said Lincoln.

They both looked to Lulu. "You're not so bad Lulu. In fact I think this is the start of a pretty cool friendship" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, it's like you're the chauffer" said Jordan.

"_I cannot feel any possible emotions Lincoln Loud and i am your Chauffer"_ replied Lulu. "_I will now park myself and wait for your call_."

Lulu finds a parking space and mimics the holographic image of a Mustang in the spot.

Lincoln and Jordan were impressed. "Nice!"

"Well, we better get going handsome" said Jordan.

"Right behind you my love" replied Lincoln.

Patriot just flies above and then lands onto the roof of the building.

(One hour later)

Lincoln and Jordan come out of the restaurant.

"Well, that was unexpected" said Jordan.

"Didn't expect for Liam and Tabby to be there" said Lincoln.

"And also seeing Rusty and Polly and Zach and Giggles" replied Jordan.

"I think Rusty is here to celebrate his grades coming back up" said Lincoln.

They then spot the Mustang drive towards them and the hologram disappears and reveals Lulu. "_Did you enjoy yourselves? I overheard you saying that you saw your friends_."

"We did enjoy ourselves and yes we did see our friends" replied Jordan.

"Let's go for a nice slow drive Lulu. We wanna enjoy this night" said Lincoln.

"As you wish Lincoln. Should I play something soothing for the moment?" said Lulu.

Jordan then chuckles. "Maybe when the night gets romantic."

"_Confirmed_" replied Lulu.

Lincoln helps Jordan take her seat and also hops in.

Then Lulu slow drives onto the road, but they didn't notice Poppa Wheelie and Flat Tire who saw them. The two kids were on their bikes.

"Whoa! Was that Loud and Rosato?!" said Flat Tire.

"Looks like they got themselves some kind of new ride" said Poppa Wheelie.

"Come on, let's go and ask them!" said Flat Tire.

They both raced towards them with their bikes. But they had no idea that Patriot was watching this and also follows.

With Lincoln and Jordan, they both relax on the comforting seats and Jordan leans onto Lincoln's shoulder.

"This is nice. Just the two us, slow riding for the first time, no parents, no friends, no family to make things overwhelming and the moonlight making things all the more romantic" said Jordan.

"Yeah, this sure is soothing" replied Lincoln.

Lulu then realizes this was the best moment. So she is about to play something slow and calming, until they all hear some bike bells ringing.

This made Lincoln and Jordan's smiles turn to annoyed frowns. Lincoln and Jordan knew those bike bell ringing and they know the two numbskulls who use them.

On the right by Jordan was Flat Tire. "Hey Lincoln! Cool ride!"

On the left by Lincoln was Poppa Wheelie. "This sure is sweet! She looks like she can go through snow!"

Both young lovers don't reply, instead they just look annoyed and very unhappy.

"So, we were wondering if we could. Maybe hang out tomorrow? With this beauty of course!" said Flat Tire.

Poppa Wheelie then sighs, but sports a smile. "And you can be our leader!"

Lincoln still doesn't respond.

"Did one of your sisters build this?" asked Flat Tire.

"You think she can build us one? We could be like a cool new gang with these bad girls as our rides!" said Poppa Wheelie.

Lincoln's right hand turns into a fist, Jordan could feel just how ticked off he was and so did Lulu. She did promise to Luna to make this night go well for them and to keep them safe and it seems like these two were making things worse.

"_You two are being annoying. I must ask you two to leave them alone, now_" said Lulu.

"Whoa!"

"The car talks!" said Flat Tire.

"Dude! This is awesome!" said Poppa Wheelie.

"_I will not ask you two again. Please leave Lincoln Loud and Jordan Rosato Alone_" said Lulu.

"Yeah, yeah. But what are you? Why do you sounds o familiar?" asked Flat Tire.

"Can you connect to the internet? Do you know any cool tricks?" asked Poppa Wheelie.

Lulu suddenly did not like their lower form of intelligence. "_This is completely unsuitable conditions for a romantic night. I must ask you two again to please leave, now!_"

"Whoa! Easy there car lady, we're Lincolns' friends. Right Linc?" said Poppa Wheelie.

"_Lincoln, do you know this bottom feeders?_" asked Lulu.

Lincoln then smirked. "Never seen them in my life."

Poppa Wheelie and Flat Tire just gasped. "Come on man, we're pals" said Flat Tire.

"We hang out. Right dude?" asked Poppa Wheelie.

"_Please leave them alone. You are not making this any better_" said Lulu.

"Can we at least just have him hang out with us? This ride is so cool!" said Poppa Wheelie.

"Yeah, a lot of kids will be impressed" said Flat Tire.

Lulu then notices Jordan about to get ready to beat them up and Lincoln was also getting the same vibe.

Then Lulu spots Patriot circling them and it looks like he is ready to strike.

"_This is probably going to hurt, a lot_" said Lulu.

The two boys were confused. "What?"

But Lincoln and Jordan knew, they also know who's airborne right now.

Patriot then dives in and starts squawking and clawing their helmets. The two boys panic and run off on their bikes. They were not harmed, just scared off.

"Nice one bud" said Lincoln. He then tosses a salmon cube into the air and Patriot catches it.

The Eagle sits on the back of the car and Lulu plays some soothing guitar tunes, similar to what Luna plays to them.

This was turning out into one heck of a date night and Lincoln and Jordan knew this was just the beginning of something great.

**Some of you guys asked for a date chapter, so I provided and added some conflict into the mix and the idea of Lisa with the vehicle just came to me at the last second. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapter 108**

(Ketchum Park, Midday)

The snow is still everywhere, though some of it is slowly melting away and some of the kids there are taking advantage of this almost end to winter by playing with whatever snow still remains.

Patriot is high in the sky flying around and watching out for trouble, while Charles and Ajax are playing through small mounds of snow, chasing a squirrel.

Lincoln and Jordan are just chilling next to each other underneath a tree and watching everyone in the park go on with their day.

"So, Lori still sick?" asked Jordan.

"Yup, she woke up with a massive head ache. Her phone got a call from Bobby and when I went inside to hand her some medicine she told me to answer her phone" replied Lincoln.

Jordan looks to him in shock. "Lori. Wanted you. To answer her phone?!"

Lincoln nodded. "Yeah I know, I'm as surprised as you are."

"So what happened next?" asked Jordan.

"Well, I did answer the phone, but she wanted me to answer it outside of her room. So when I went out I talked to Bobby and told her why Lori couldn't answer, then all of a sudden Rosa came into view and she said she was on her way" replied Lincoln.

Both of them remained silent.

"Well, this will be one weird day at your house" said Jordan.

"Yeah, I am glad I got away from it for a while. But I'm sure when I go back home there'll be one heck of a surprise waiting for me there" replied Lincoln.

"Well, I would like to come and see the big surprise myself. Maybe Ronnie Anne and Sid might be there" said Jordan.

"Sure thing beautiful" replied Lincoln.

They both continued to just relax underneath the tree and with each other's presence.

They did notice some familiar faces at the park.

Coming towards them on roller blades was none other than Rusty and Polly Pain.

"Hey guys" said Rusty.

"Sup' dudes!" said Polly.

"Hey Rusty and Polly" said Lincoln.

"What are you doing here Rusty? I thought you were planning to go to Gus' today" replied Jordan.

Rusty sighed. "As it turned out some idiot forgot to close the back door and some snow came into the place. Now they have to check on all of their games and see if none of them got broke."

Lincoln was shocked. "Wow! There goes a few game scores I had there. But that's the least of my problems."

"And you're here why Polly?" asked Jordan.

Polly nudged Rusty. "Well, I got a call from this guy saying he had no plans and wanted to hang out with me, so I thought we should do something we never did! Roller blade even if there snow!"

Lincoln and Jordan can only see pain for Rusty.

"Well, good luck with that. Also Zach said he was gonna join you at Gus'. Where is he?" asked Lincoln.

"When I found out about what happened at Gus' I made a call to Zach and told him not to come. I think he's also here at the park" replied Rusty.

Polly then sees something. "Oh, there he is. He's with Giggles."

All four kids spot Zach and his clown gal friend juggling with snow balls. Then Charles and Ajax run past them and they accidently pelt each other with each other's snowballs, they just continue to laugh.

"Well at least he has someone to occupy his day with" said Jordan.

Polly then grabs Rusty. "Well it was nice seeing you guys. Rusty and I are off, Laters!"

They both skate away, Rusty was about to fall but Polly grabs his hand. This causes him to blush and they continue to skate forward.

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle.

"Looks like this relationship could work" said Lincoln.

"Oh, I can definitely see them hanging out more often" said Jordan.

Lincoln and Jordan continue just relaxing next to each other.

But that moment was interrupted when they hear two very familiar bike bells. "Dang it!"

And it was the same bikes from the two kids during their date. Poppa Wheelie and Flat Tire.

"Hey guys" said Poppa Wheelie.

Lincoln and Jordan just ignore them and enjoy each other's company.

The two boys on their bikes approach them slowly.

"Listen Linc, about last night. We're really sorry about that" said Flat Tire.

"We didn't really mean to make all of it seem horrible" said Poppa Wheelie.

"We were just really impressed with your ride. That's all" said Flat Tire.

"Your ride isn't here is it?" asked Poppa Wheelie.

Lincoln and Jordan remain silent.

"So, what you guys up to?" asked Poppa Wheelie.

"We could … maybe all go for some lunch" said Flat Tire nervously.

But the two young couple remain silent next to each other.

Both boys fail to see the eagle shadow circling them.

But before Patriot could come down and deliver some serious pain, the two boys hear a cough from behind.

It was none other than the kid they were once friends with, Simon Sharp and he looked annoyed. "What the heck are you two dorks doing here? And are you two bothering Loud and Rosato?"

Poppa Wheelie was looking nervous. "What? No, we weren't."

"Y-Yeah, we swear we weren't doing nothing" said Flat Tire.

The two boys then hop onto their bikes and ride off, passing by Rusty, Polly, Zach, Giggles, Charles and Ajax, who saw everything.

Lincoln and Jordan were shocked to see Simon was the one who broke those two off from them.

Simon looks towards them. "You guys okay?"

Lincoln was a bit confused. "Umm, sure I guess."

"WE weren't being harmed. Just being annoyed" replied Jordan.

Simon chuckled. "Yeah, I get that a lot when they were once my pals. Well you two enjoy yourselves." The Sharp boy then walks off.

This was very confusing for Lincoln and Jordan.

"What the heck was that all about?" asked Lincoln.

"No clue, but I'm glad he came to stop those dummies. Though seeing Patriot scare them is better" said Jordan.

"Gotta agree with that" said Lincoln.

Then the two kids notice Adrien, the man who owns the Local Net Computer shop opening the building. Both of them get an idea and look at each other.

"League?" asked Lincoln.

"League!" replied Jordan.

They both get up and walk towards their dogs Charles and Ajax.

"Charles! Here boy!" said Lincoln.

"Come on baby!" said Jordan.

The two dogs run towards Lincoln and Jordan.

They put the leashes back to their pets and walk towards the parking lot, there they spot their ride. Lulu.

"_Greeting little dudes. Did you two have a nice day?_" asked Lulu.

"We did, Lulu we need you to bring Charles and Ajax back home" said Lincoln.

"_I will do that. And to make it safe, I will create illusions of yourselves so no one will think they are strays_" replied Lulu.

"Thanks. You really are very helpful" replied Jordan.

"_I only do what I can to help Lincoln and to those he can trust_" replied Lulu.

They attach the leashes onto Lulu.

"Charles please behave" said Lincoln to his dog.

"Don't be a bad dog baby. Okay?" said Jordan to her dog.

Both dogs nod. But Lincoln and Jordan were getting suspicious, so Lincoln whistles in his eagle.

Patriot flies down and lands on Lincoln's shoulder. "Patriot I need you to follow them and make sure they get home, okay bud?"

The eagle nods and takes to the skies and Lulu drives off with holograms of Lincoln and Jordan, it looks like they were walking Charles and Ajax.

"_I will make sure they get home_" replied Lulu as she slowly drives off with the two dogs.

Lincoln and Jordan wave goodbye and then they both head to the computer shop.

"I can't believe Lisa let you keep Lulu" said Jordan.

"Same, she did say she already has some blueprints to make more, but first she has to show it to her scientist pals" said Lincoln.

"Looking forward to her big speech" replied Jordan.

Lincoln opens the door for Jordan and both of them head inside for some MOBA.

What they didn't know was that Zach, Giggles, Rusty and Polly saw what just happened.

"So, should we ask them next time?" asked Zach.

"Yeah, I think tomorrow is better" replied Rusty.

"I'm tagging along too guys" said Polly.

"Count me in. No other ride can stop these questions!" said Giggles.

All four kids go back to having fun in the park, but little did they know was the Simon also saw everything and he was looking shocked and nervous.

He then hides back in the alley. "T-They have a ride! And why did it sound like L-L-Luna?!"

Simon eventually calmed down and he started to drift off and think about Luna, then he snapped back to reality and ran off.

(After one hour)

Lincoln and Jordan leave the computer shop feeling pleased.

"That guy was not easy to learn. I think I'm sticking to mid lane" said Lincoln.

"He did look hard to master" said Jordan.

Then they spot Lulu waiting for them at the parking lot and on top of her is Patriot. _"I have brought Charles and Ajax home, also the Casagrandes are at your house Lincoln_."

Lincoln sighs. "Looks like we got ourselves a big surprise at home."

Lincoln and Jordan then hop into Lulu and drive off with Patriot following.

(Loud House)

They soon arrive and spot the Casagrande van.

"Looks like they're here" said Jordan.

"Come on, let's see what this is all about" replied Lincoln.

"_I'll be in the garage recharging and checking my systems_" said Lulu as she heads into the garage.

Lincoln and Jordan head inside and they see Sid talking to Leni about her favorite K-Pop boy band, in which Leni was now feeling interested.

Ronnie Anne was having an arm wrestling contest and it seemed like Lynn was upset. And she got beat by Ronnie Anne.

"Dang it!" said Lynn.

Ronnie Anne chuckles. "Had enough?"

Lynn then takes off her jersey and was just wearing a white shirt. "Best ten out of twelve!"

Ronnie Anne scoffs. "Game on!"

"Hey guys" said Lincoln and Jordan.

"Oh, hey Linky. Hi Jordan" said Leni.

"Hey guys" said Sid.

"Sup dudes" said Ronnie Anne.

"Hey bro!" said Lynn as she struggles.

"So, how's Lori?" asked Jordan.

"Oh, Abuela is in her room applying her special cold medicines onto Lori and Bobby is helping her, though he did pass out from worry" replied Ronnie Anne, then she beat Lynn. Again.

"And that's a win" said Ronnie Anne.

"Dang it! How are you this good?!" groaned Lynn.

"There's a Lucha wrestling club at our school and Ronnie Anne used to be a club member, but now Ronnie Anne and I have made a new club at school" said Sid.

"Really, what is it?" asked Leni.

"Robot wrestling club" replied Ronnie Anne.

Lisa arrives from the Kitchen. "I could only assume they are robots being used for combat."

"You got that right little miss smart pants" said Sid.

Leni didn't quite like where this was going. "I don't know if this is supposed to sound nice."

Lisa then looks to Lincoln and Jordan. "Were there any other problems to Lulu?"

"Not at all Lisa" replied Lincoln.

"We're surprised you didn't see her bring Charles back here" said Jordan.

"Well, I was in my room taking a nap, alongside Lily" replied Lisa.

They then spot Lana and Charles chasing each other and heading to her room passing by Lola in her little car. Patriot decides to follow Lana and Charles to makes sure they don't break anything.

"Well, I'm gonna go and see what Luna is up to" said Lincoln.

"Same here" said Jordan.

"Later dudes!" said Sid and she goes back to talking to Leni about her fave band.

"One more round Santiago!" said Lynn.

Ronnie Anne cracks her knuckles. "Bring it Junior."

Lisa scoffs. "Neanderthals." She then heads back to her room.

Lincoln and Jordan soon arrive upstairs and they hear a commotion within the room of Lori, it sounded like Rosa telling Lori about her remedies.

They both enter the room Lincoln shares with Luna and they see her on her bean bag chair listening to her music, Luna then notices them. "Hey little dudes. How was the park?"

Lincoln and Jordan sit next to her. "Now normally we'd tell this to the other sisters, but I think they could learn about it next time."

"We have one heck of a day to tell you Lunes and it also involved Simon Sharp" said Jordan.

Luna was shocked. "What? Really? Do tell little dudes."

Soon after one long story.

"Whoa! Didn't know the little Sharp dude had it in him to be that nice to help out" said Luna.

"At least he was able to chase off his former allies" said Lincoln.

"I swear at dodge ball those two are gonna get wasted by me!" said Jordan.

"I think I'll call Sam and ask her if she knows about this" said Luna.

"By the way, what did Sam say when she heard about Simon sorta being friends with us?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, she was shocked that Simon made some new friends. Sorta. She seemed very happy that it wasn't those two bike riding bozos, Sam also understood if you don't fully trust him yet. He can be a bit of a lazy face at most times" replied Luna.

"Well that's nice of her" said Jordan.

"Well, Jordan and I are gonna go and chill at the Tree House. We're gonna go and ask if Ronnie Anne and Sid also wanna hang out with us" replied Lincoln.

"Cool. I'm gonna call Sam and tell her what her little bro did for you two" said Luna.

Lincoln and Jordan then head downstairs to the living room and they see Lynn lying on the ground exhausted.

And Leni let Sid try some of her smoothies and it seems Sid likes them.

"So, what happened to her?" asked Jordan.

"She got tired after I beat her five more times" replied Ronnie Anne.

"That's my girl!" said Sid. This made Ronnie Anne blush.

"So, you guys wanna chill at the Tree House?" asked Lincoln.

"Sure" said Ronnie Anne.

"I'm game!" said Sid.

"I'll take Lynn back to her room. She could use some rest, before dinner" said Leni as she goes to Lynn's unconscious body.

Lincoln, Jordan, Ronnie Anne and Sid head to the backyard and into the Tree House and all four of them talk about what they all did on New Year's Eve.

What they all don't know is that Simon was walking by the loud house and looked towards it with sadness and anger. '_Dang it! Why can't I just talk to Luna and tell her how I feel?!_'

Simon sighs and just puts his hands in his pockets and walks away. '_Patience Simon, patience. Just gain Lincoln's trust and be his friend and maybe I can have my chance to talk to ….. To …. L-Luna._'

Lulu peeks out of the garage and spots the boy. She feels like something bad was gonna happen but doesn't bother and goes back to the garage.

And then the sound of the twins arguing can be heard, again.

**Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapter 109**

(The Loud house)

Lincoln is heading down to the kitchen all dressed up in his day clothes, he passes by Leni who is wearing a medical mask and has some soup with her.

"Good luck in trying to help Lori sis" said Lincoln.

"No need to worry Linky, thanks to Abuela Casagrande Lori no longer has a head ache or a sore throat, though she is still sneezing" replied Leni. She then heads towards her room to tend to Lori.

Lincoln then sees Lola and Lana watching Blarney on TV. Then the doorbell rings.

"Are we expecting anyone?" asked Lana.

"Is it Jordan?" asked Lola.

"Nope, she said she was busy hanging out with her friends today" replied Lincoln.

He opens the door and see it was Rusty, Polly, Liam, Tabby, Zach, Giggles and Stella. "Hey Lincoln."

Lincoln was shocked. "Umm, hey guys. What are you all doing here?"

"Well, we thought it would be cool if we all hanged out together, like at the tree house" said Stella.

"IS your lady here dude?" asked Polly.

"No. She's hanging out with her friends today" replied Lincoln.

"What's going on?" they all turned around to see Jordan had just arrived confused.

"Jordan? What are you doing here? I thought you were hanging out with your friends" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, we were. But the mall was closed, as in for the whole freakin' day!" said Jordan.

Lincoln then remembers. '_That explains why Leni is staying home_.' "Well, I'm glad you're here my love."

Jordan giggles and kisses his cheek. "What is going on here? And why is everyone with or without a date here anyway?"

"I don't find that offensive" chuckled Stella.

"We just thought it would be cool to hang out with you guys, like a big group of friends" said Zach.

"And it's bound to make one swell non-breakfast bunch! Hahaha!" said Giggles.

"So, the Tree House?" asked Tabby.

Lincoln and Jordan looked to each other and smiled. "Sure."

All of them head towards the backyard and towards the Tree House.

Lola and Lana were shocked to see one large gathering of Lincoln's friends.

"And I thought Lori and Leni had big friendly gatherings" said Lana.

"Or when I gang up in a fight against all of my enemies" said Lola.

"Let's not mention that one, ever again" said Lucy out of nowhere. Which startles the twins.

As Lincoln and his pals are headed to the backyard they spot Lincoln and Jordan's little vehicle ride.

"_Greetings Lincoln Loud and Jordan Rosato, are you two headed towards the Tree House?_" asked Lulu.

"We are and these are our friends who are also headed there" replied Jordan.

"_Very well, I will remain here underneath the tree as a guard. Also your eagle pet Patriot is at Mr. Grouse's house. He needed help in catching some mice_" replied Lulu.

"Okay Lulu" replied Lincoln.

They all climbed the tree house ladder, some of them look back and see the vehicle was still there.

They all enter the tree house and chillax onto the bean bag chairs.

"So, that's what we saw yesterday" said Rusty.

"You guys saw us with Lulu?" asked Lincoln.

"We did. We didn't expect you to have a car dude!" said Polly.

"Technically she's not a car. She was made by Lisa and was named L.I.S.A" said Jordan.

"I called her Lulu because of her voice and because she reminds so much of Luna but in her alternate form, like when she was at America's next greatest hit maker" replied Lincoln.

"Then why does she sound like your roommate?" asked Tabby.

"It sure sounds weird" said Liam.

"Well, I didn't quite seem comfortable with her womanly robotic voice, it sounded like something from an evil computer game" replied Lincoln. "So she scanned me and mimicked the voice I was always recognized with since birth."

"Wow man! Talk about AI" said Zach.

"And Luna's okay with this?" asked Giggles.

"She is, she's okay with having another thing that sounds like her. Lulu is very resourceful and nice" replied Jordan.

"She can be very protective a well" said Lincoln.

"Did she escort you guys to your date?" asked Stella.

"She did, Lisa also gave her to us. As an emergency ride since Lori isn't gonna be well until tomorrow" replied Lincoln.

"Whoa man. This sure beats your bike" replied Zach.

"No wonder why Poppa Wheelie and Flat Tire were talking to you guys yesterday at the park" said Rusty.

"If you guys take her to school. You guys will be even more popular" said Tabby.

"Yeah, but like Lincoln said, she is only for emergencies" replied Jordan.

"By the way, what did happen during your date on Friday night?" asked Liam.

"Well, Lulu and Lincoln picked me up. He brought us to Banger n' Mosh, in which we did see Rusty and Polly, Liam and Tabby and Zach and Giggles" replied Jordan.

"Then she escorted us home, but we did not see those two bike boys and they followed us" said Lincoln.

"They started getting very annoying about asking about our ride. Lulu did tell them to leave but they didn't listen" said Jordan.

"So Patriot scared them off" said Lincoln.

"Nice man. You got yourselves a flying bodyguard and a ride too, talk about royalty!" said Tabby.

Lincoln chuckled. "Well, Jordan and I are the king and queen of the dodge ball gym, so maybe we are royalty." He then winks to Jordan.

Jordan giggles at his teasing. "He's right. All we need now are servants."

The others started to laugh as well.

Stella decided to play along. "Well then my lord and milady, how would you like your tea?"

"Is there anything else you may need from us?" said Zach.

"I shall be eth silly as I can" said Giggles.

"Shall I shine your shoes?" said Rusty.

"I haveth the freshest produce in thy kingdoms" said Liam.

"You're humble champion ready to slayeth them beasts!" said Polly.

"May the lord and lady require music, or shall I be calleth the royal loud of musical empathy?" said Tabby.

They all laughed at what they were all trying to mimic. Then they heard Lola calling.

"I hear royal servant words! What's going on over there Lincoln?" they all could see her from her bedroom looking at them.

"It's nothing Lola. We're just messing around" replied Lincoln.

Lola looks at them with suspicion, but shrugs it off. "Fine, but if anyone wants to be my servant. I'm still here."

They all chuckle.

"Dude, your little sister needs to calm down" said Polly.

"She actually heard us. Wow! She has some royally good hearing then!" said Giggles.

"That's Lola for ya. She's the pageant queen of the Loud House and she always tries to demand to be treated as if she were royalty" said Jordan/

"Lincoln, where the heck is Luna anyway? I haven't even heard her on her guitar today" said Tabby.

"Oh she's with Sam doing rehearsals with her band" replied Lincoln.

"And what about Luan? I didn't hear any puns or jokes today" said Giggles.

"She said she was gonna stay at school for a while, something about doing something with Benny" replied Lincoln.

"I already know where Lynn is. She told me she's getting ready for their final ice hockey game this month. Until next winter" said Polly.

"Well, since we're all gathered together. What's say we have some snacks to munch on?" asked Tabby.

"Sounds like a plan then" said Lincoln. He then opens the snack box and they noticed there was more food than there was before.

"Whoa man! When did this get full?" asked Rusty.

"Yeah, the last time we were here this thing didn't have that many" said Zach.

"Did Santa leave you guys some snacks during Christmas?" asked Stella.

"Well, during December I went to each house in the neighborhood and they paid me to clearing the snow from their driveway" replied Lincoln.

"So that's why you brought me to Bangers n Mosh for our date" said Jordan.

"I still have a lot of cash left over and I'm also planning to join the Local Net game trivia contest, again" said Lincoln.

"And I know you're gonna win!" said Jordan.

"Cool, what's the big prize this time?" asked Stella.

"Is it a trophy?" asked Polly.

"Close. But no, the prize are ….. Ten free passes and all expenses paid trip to the next San Diego Comic-con!" replied Lincoln.

Even Jordan knows, they both saw the prize name on a poster yesterday when they went to do some gaming.

Liam, Rusty, Zach and Stella drop their bags of chips.

Polly sees this. "Five second rule!"

"San Diego Comic-con?!" they all yelled.

"Yup. I haven't told my sisters yet, or Luna. I wanted it to be a surprise" said Lincoln.

"Dude! This is big! Like really big!" said Stella.

"You could meet up with some big shot celebrities there man!" said Liam.

"And some famous comic book writers too!" said Zach.

"There's gotta be so many awesome ladies in costumes there!" said Rusty. But he gets elbowed by Polly.

Lincoln chuckles. "Thanks for the motivation guys, but I'm not sure if I'm gonna win this one. There are a lot of kids, teens and grown-ups signing in as well."

"Which is why I also signed up yesterday as well. The best way for either of us to win with ease" said Jordan.

"Nice one mate" said Tabby.

"Very comical and smart! Bound to get a signature win there!" said Giggles.

"Usually when something like this contest shows up, there has to be like the second and third place prizes too" said Polly.

"And that your right Polly" said Lincoln.

"The second place prize is ten thousand bucks" said Jordan.

"And third place gets a laptop with some games" said Lincoln.

Then both Lincoln and Jordan decided to speak at once. "And of course, first place are the passes to Comic-con and a free X-Box."

Rusty spits out his juice onto Zach. "Whoa dude!"

"That sounds so cool!" Said Stella.

"Now that is a prize worth getting guys!" said Tabby.

"Dude, you have to try and win this" said Stella.

Lincoln chuckles. "Come on guys. Let's not get to that, the whole contest starts on April, let's just think about that next time and just stick with just chilling here right now."

"Lincoln's right. Let's just relax" replied Jordan.

They all agree and enjoy eating their snacks.

There was one thing on Lincoln's mind though. "How's Clyde been doing? Last we heard he said he was going on a date with Penelope."

"Oh yeah. He said that he actually got food poisoning!" said Zach.

"Wait what?" they all say in shock.

"Uh huh. Turns out he may have made a mistake when eating Hawaiian and Russian cuisine. I guess his stomach couldn't handle it" replied Zach.

"So, where is he now? And is Penelope alright?" asked Giggles.

"Clyde is currently at home and Penelope is okay. She is constantly gonna check on Clyde to make sure he was doing alright" said Zach.

"Well, this isn't gonna go so well when Huggins finds out" said Stella.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's gonna start freaking out about where's Clyde at" said Rusty.

"Maybe we should check up on him, like maybe tomorrow?" asked Liam.

"And risk getting some hard trivial lesson from his dad's? Not gonna happen man" said Polly.

"I already had to deal with they're whole 20/20 rule and safety in snow. I am not going to visit them again" said Lincoln.

"Same" replied Jordan.

"Even though we both like antiques and junk. I don't think I wanna see Clyde look like a messed up bowl of soup" said Zach.

"Same here man" said Stella.

"Okay then. So, does anyone have any plans on what to do at the Sadie Hawkins Dance this year?" said Liam.

They all start chatting among themselves about the Sadie Hawkins Dance.

But what they don't know is that, once again Simon walks by the Loud House with his hands in his pockets and sighs.

He walks towards the door of the Loud house and looks to the doorbell. '_Come on Simon! You can do this! Just ring the doorbell, ask if Luna is there and then go and tell her how you feel! You can't let this thing eat you inside!_'

Simon is about to ring the doorbell, but instead he walks away feeling nervous. '_Nope! Nope! Nope! Can't do it! Can't do it! Can't do it! I'm bailing out!_'

He then just sits on the sidewalk and sighs. "What is wrong with me? Why can't I speak to Luna? Why can't I just tell her how I really feel about her? Why am I such a coward?"

He then remembers everything that makes Luna amazing. '_Luna …… Luna Loud …. The way he hears her name, Her brown Pixie cut hair, The way she makes purple work, the way she rocks her body when she moves, her serenating voice, her cute laugh, her way of making a British accent and her amazing smile_.'

All he could think of was Luna and he has no idea someone was standing right behind him.

"Sup little dude!"

'_Yeah, I can even hear her now_' Simon says to his thoughts.

"Are you here to see Lincoln? Simon?"

'_Wow! Her voice is just so, so, so …. So real!_' Simon has a goofy smile as he thinks to himself.

Then he feels someone place a hand on his shoulder. Simon looks to the hand and sees a black bracelet and some violet fingernails.

Simon gets tense and slowly turns around to see Luna Loud right behind him with her smile.

"You okay dude?" asked Luna.

Simon turns bright red and runs for it as great speed.

Luna is shocked, speechless and has no idea what just happened, same with Chunk. "Holy smokes! That kid can sure run, he's faster than me van when she's at her full tank."

Luna was still confused. '_What the heck is wrong with Simon? Why is he always acting like this? Mostly when I'm around_.'

"Well, I gotta get going lass. See you on the next rehearsal" said Chunk.

Luna picks up her axe. "You know it Chunk, later man." Chunk then drives off and Luna heads into the Loud House.

'_Maybe I should call Sam and ask her if Simon is still acting weird_' Luna enters the house. Sees the Living room was now empty and heads upstairs to her room.

She then looks through her window and hears some laughter. She then spots Lincoln, Jordan, Liam, Tabby, Zach, Giggles, Rusty, Polly and Stella in the Tree House.

"Looks like little bro has some friends over. I should just let him hang out for a while" said Luna. She then spots her phone and then texts Sam.

Then they all hear some sneezing coming from Lori and Leni's room. "Sounds like Lori is still sick" aid Luna.

Then she hears some yelling from their neighbor. "There it is! Get that vermin!" along with the sounds of an eagle squawking.

Elsewhere, Simon had finally stopped running. '_Wha? Wha? Wha? L-Luna! S-She …. She Touched m-me! She actually touched m-me!_'

A goofy smiles soon forms on his face. '_S-She felt so nice …. Her touch …. I feel so weird right now ….. And I think I like it_.'

Some part of Simon couldn't get the fact that Luna was right there in front of him, he feels weird in his pants, but it soon subsides.

Simon rubs his temples. "What the heck is wrong with me?!"

Then he realizes something. "Where the heck am i?"

He then sees the sign of Royal Woods. "Dang it!" he had a long walk back home, so he decides to text Sam.

**Looks like thing are turning up great and weird real fast. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	110. Chapter 110

**Chapter 110**

(Royal Woods Elementary)

The last bell of the day has rung and all of the students are ready to head back home.

Clyde and Principal Huggins are walking down the halls talking about what they can do to make this year's Sadie Hawkins dance a bit better.

"This year's Sadie Hawkins dance should have some new decorations. The old ones were good last year, but right now I'm thinking we should change it up a notch" said Clyde.

"I like that spirit McBride. But what would the colors be?" said Principal Huggins.

Clyde thinks as he checks his clipboard. "Well, last year the decorations were blue and violet with some stars. So I'm thinking we should make it Red and White! With some hearts!"

Huggins smiles. "Well, it does sound better. Plus we always have the Sadie Hawkins dance every February, I think that sounds terrific!"

"I think I can get us the right decorations" replied Clyde.

"So, we already have the decorations. But the problem is what will the food be?" said Huggins.

Then Clyde gets an idea and spots Lincoln at his locker and talking to Jordan. "Sir, I think I know what to do!"

He races towards Lincoln. "Clyde, no running in the- Oh, never mind." Huggins also catches up.

"Lincoln!" yelled Clyde.

Lincoln and Jordan spot Clyde and Principal Huggins headed towards them. "Hey Clyde and Principal Huggins. What seems to be the problem?"

"That's what I want to know as well" said Principal Huggins.

"Well, the Sadie Hawkins dance is next month and we need someone to cater for the whole dance. Since it will be the last Sadie Hawkins dance for those who are ready to go to Middle school next school year."

Lincoln smirks. He knows what Clyde was up to. "And you want my dad to cater for the whole event?"

Clyde smiles. "You know it."

"Sure, but I have to talk to my dad first and make sure he makes the right food for eleven and twelve year olds" replied Lincoln.

"Wow! I have been to the restaurant and the food is amazing. I think this could work" said Huggins.

Then Clyde gets another idea. "Also, we could use some music for the whole event. You think Luna could be in on this?"

Lincoln then smiles of the idea of his roommate/sister being there. "Sure, I can ask her. But I'm pretty sure she might say yes, let's just hope she doesn't have any important things to do at that time."

"Cool. Thanks Lincoln" said Clyde.

"Well done, this will surely be the best Sadie Hawkins dance we'll ever have" said Principal Huggins. Then he starts to shed some tears. "And probably the last one you'll ever have Clyde, once you go to middle school soon."

Clyde also feels sad by this. "And to think, I only became junior administrator last year in November."

Seeing how this is turning awkward real fast, Lincoln and Jordan slowly walk away from them.

"Well, that was awkward" said Lincoln.

"At least now the Sadie Hawkins dance will be way better than the last one" replied Jordan.

"Hey guys" they both turn to see Zach and Giggles.

"Hey Zach and Giggles" said Lincoln and Jordan.

"Guess what? Giggles said that she wants me to try and become a part of her clown team!" said Zach.

"Whoa! Really?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, his tryouts start this Saturday. Another reason why is because once summer vacation starts, I will be going to clown camp" said Giggles.

"I also wanna go, but first I gotta ask my parents though" said Zach.

"Oh come on Zachary. I'm sure they'll be giggling to say yes to that. Plus you're folks are chuckling to warm up to me!" said Giggles.

Zach kinda chuckles from her puns. "Yeah, they really are" Then Zach and Giggles notice something odd from the lockers at the background.

"What's up with those two?" asked Zach.

Lincoln and Jordan both turn around to see Clyde and Principal Huggins crying.

"Oh, well this year is the last Sadie Hawkins Dance we'll all have before we head off to Middle school" said Jordan.

"Oh and I'm gonna guess McBride and Huggins are gonna miss each other" said Zach.

"Pretty much" replied Lincoln.

"Well, looks like there'll be some watery problems for them, I don't wanna be wetter than what will come when we all graduate and to think the sobbing hasn't even started" said Giggle.

Lincoln smirks. '_And I thought Luan was the most pun intended one_.'

"Well, we'll see you guys later" said Zach.

"Maybe we can all 'shell phone' each other once and a while" said Giggles as she snickers.

He and Giggles then go off in another direction, all the while coming up with some new jokes.

"Looks like Zach has some plans for summer" said Jordan.

"And I could only guess it's gonna be the start of a whole new relationship for them" said Lincoln.

Then they spot Polly race by them, then she comes back and is right in front of them. "Hey dudes!"

"Hey Polly" said Lincoln and Jordan. Then they notice someone missing. "Where's Rusty?" asked Lincoln.

And soon Rusty arrives and skates right by them, he even by passes Clyde and Huggins who didn't even notice him.

Rusty is about to hit the lockers but he grabs onto Norm's mop handle and makes a U-turn back again to pass by Clyde and Huggins and straight towards Lincoln and Jordan.

Luckily he is caught right on time by Polly. "So close there Rusty, you could be great in roller derby!"

Rusty pants. "Really? Awesome!"

"So, you two planning on anything soon?" asked Jordan.

"Sure are. Polly said she wants to try and get me into shape and guess what? We're hitting it off with each other" replied Rusty.

"Wow! Really? Are you two like girlfriend and boyfriend yet?" asked Lincoln.

"Not yet bro, we're still trying to see how well this goes. I did meet up with his pops and he like me, he also wants me to try and make a man out of this guy" said Polly.

"My dad thinks it could be a good thing for me. Something so I won't end up like him. I don't even know what my dad is talking about" replied Rusty.

Some part of Lincoln and Jordan know what Rusty's dad is really talking about. "Cool" replied Lincoln.

"By the way what's with Huggins and Clyde?" asked Rusty.

"They're just being emotional to the fact Clyde won't be here long after graduation" replied Lincoln.

Polly chuckles. "And that's the typical school stuff those two would do. By the way has anyone seen Penelope? I haven't seen her with Clyde all day."

"No clue. Last I heard, she was helping Sheryl with her files" said Jordan.

"I think Penelope is now Sheryl's helper or something" replied Lincoln.

"Yup, she's just like Clyde" replied Rusty. They all laugh at this.

"Anything for the summer?" asked Jordan.

"Just some all-out summer sports fun!" said Polly.

"And I can't wait. And come this Saturday, Polly is taking me to a gym!" said Rusty.

Polly then nudges him in the shoulder. "You always wanted some abs and I will do whatever I can to deliver, but I gotta warn you. Some of my pals there won't go easy on ya!"

Rusty smirks. "Then bring it on."

"Well, we gotta get going" said Polly she then grabs Rusty and race off. "I love this girl!" yelled Rusty as he is tossed through the school main doors and out of the building.

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle. "Wow! And to think Rusty would become like his dad one day" said Jordan.

"Looks like his future might just change" replied Lincoln.

When they both turn around they get startled from Lucy. "Hey guys."

Lincoln and Jordan pant slowly. "Hey Lucy."

Then Lincoln notices someone was with her. "And Rocky."

"Sup man" replied Rocky.

Lincoln smiles. He thought it was cute to see his little sister find love, in the brother of one of his friends.

"So, you ready to head home Luce?" asked Lincoln.

"Sigh, sorry Lincoln. But Rocky and I are having a meeting with the rest of the Morticians club" replied Lucy.

"The meeting is about my initiation into the club" replied Rocky.

Lincoln has no clue as to what is this initiation into Lucy's club and he does not wanna know.

"Okay, but does your dad know about this Rocky? What about Rusty?" asked Lincoln.

"My dad said he was okay with it. in fact he said he was proud that I became part of a club, Rusty just thought it was cool" replied Rocky.

"No need to worry Lincoln. Haiku's mom will give us a ride back home" replied Lucy.

"And I'm gonna guess you two are headed for the cemetery for this meeting" said Jordan.

"Yeah, though I do not like the idea of being shoved into a coffin. I am willing to change and adapt to it" replied Rocky.

"Okay then. I guess I'll see you later at home sis" replied Lincoln. He then decides to give Lucy as hug.

This surprised her, but she smiled and settled into it.

Then they hear some coughing from behind them and this startled Lincoln and Jordan once again, it was Haiku.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Haiku.

"Not really, we are ready to go now Haiku" said Lucy as she breaks the hug with Lincoln.

"Good, because my mom said we're also going to stop for ice cream" replied Haiku.

"Cool" said Rocky. They all leave the school and soon Lincoln and Jordan follow.

When they all head out, Lucy, Rocky and Haiku head towards the car of Haiku's mom.

Lincoln and Jordan spot Liam and Tabby by some benches near the school tuning their instruments.

Tabby has her velvet guitar and Liam has a banjo. The two kids spot Lincoln and Jordan.

"Hey mates" said Tabby.

"Howdy there bud" said Liam.

"Hey there you two. Planning on something musical soon?" asked Jordan.

"Darn right we are! There's this big duo musical at Bangers n' Mosh and we're both gonna be participating!" said Liam.

"Maybe you two could join. If I can recall Lincoln was great with his singing and from what I heard from Luna, that Jordan sounded pretty well during the Christmas family party you all had" replied Tabby.

Lincoln and Jordan look at each other and smile. "You know what, that sounds like a good idea" said Lincoln.

"When is this big duo contest at Bangers n' Mosh?" asked Jordan.

"The whole shindig starts at February the first!" said Liam.

"The grand prize is a week's free of dessert from the place" said Tabby.

"As well as a trophy" replied Liam.

"Wow! First the news about the big contest at Local net and now a big contest at Bangers n; Mosh, looks like we got ourselves a lot to do this year huh my love?" said Lincoln.

"Darn right we do. We're gonna need to come up with a song for the big event" said Jordan.

Tabby smirks. "Well, we wish you to best of luck in coming up with what you two will be tuning with."

Then they hear the sound of horse hooves and spot Liam's family horse and riding it is his Memaw.

"What the what?" said Lincoln and Jordan.

"Come on kiddo! We gots to get you two ready for tonight's big family get together dinner" said Memaw.

"Well, looks like we gotta get going now" said Liam.

"see you two around later" said Tabby.

They both get onto the horse and ride off.

Lincoln and Jordan had no idea what the heck was even going on.

"I don't think I've ever seen Liam ride a horse back home, or with Tabby riding as well" said Lincoln.

"A first for everyone I guess" said Jordan.

Then they both spot Principal Huggins, Clyde and Penelope leaving the school and headed to their golf carts.

"So, you gonna ask your sis to be the DJ for the Sadie Hawkins dance?" asked Jordan.

"Dang right I am. But I'm sure she'll say yes. Same with my dad for the catering" replied Lincoln.

They then heart the sound of a car horn and spot Vanzilla coming.

The doors open and they see Luna. "Ready to head home dudes?"

"So ready Lunes" replied Jordan.

They both head into Vanzilla, then Lincoln realizes something. "What about Lisa, Lola and Lana?"

"Really? I'm surprised you didn't notice. Lisa said she couldn't attend school today, due to a big conference. Dad is escorting her, Lola left earlier to go practice for an upcoming pageant and Lana is with her" replied Lori. Yes, she is no longer sick.

"Lana? With Lola? At one of her Pageant practices?" asked Lincoln with confusion.

"As it turns out. Lana was doing some reading and wants to help Lola win the upcoming "Little Miss New Year's pageant" she really wanted to help Lola and she's doing pretty good" said Lynn Jr.

"Okay. But why is Lana helping her? Usually Lola asks me to be her coach" replied Lincoln.

"Lana said that the prize of the pageant is two tickets to Dairyland. And she also wanted me to give you this note" replied Lori.

Lincoln takes the note, but before he reads it Lori tells him more. "Leni is at her job and Luan is helping establish a new club at High school."

Lincoln and Jordan open the note from Lana.

"_Lincoln, if you are reading this, then you may have already known that I am currently coaching Lola for her next pageant. The reason why I'm doing this is because of you. Last time you helped me try and be as pageant-like as Lola, now I wanna repay it by coaching her so we can spend some time at Dairyland together. I did some reading and followed your instructions from the last time we trained for a pageant. You're welcome big brother, also Hops said hi._"

Lincoln wiped away a small tear. He felt proud that Lana was doing this.

Luna could see just how happy Lincoln was, she also red the note.

Jordan then puts her hadn on Lincoln's shoulder. "You really are rubbing some of your big sibling stuff on her aren't you handsome?"

Lori also feels happy that Lincoln is feeling like this, she knows that he also takes the responsibility side form her.

They then drive off.

Then Lincoln remembers something. "Luna, Clyde wants to know if you'd like to be the DJ for this year's Sadie Hawkins Dance."

Lori stops the van and it shocks her, Lynn and Luna. "What?!"

Lincoln smiles. He knew this would happen.

What they don't know is that someone was watching them. Well not really them, more like trying to focus on the musical Loud sister.

'_I really am just a coward when it comes to these kinds of things. I gotta try and get Lincoln to be my friend, and I know it won't be easy'_ Simon then takes off on his bike, back home.

But he has no idea that two kids on their bikes saw everything.

"Dude, what the heck was that all about?" asked Flat Tire.

"Hmm, chances Simon might like someone and maybe this could be our ticket to see what that weird car Lincoln has can do" said Poppa Wheelie.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" asked flat Tire.

Poppa Wheelie smiles. "Follow me man." they both ride off, to their secret hideout.

**I know that some of you have been asking for a chapter that will involve some romance between some of the other characters. I will try my best and I also decided to add some rivals into this story and maybe I will add Hank and Hawk, soon. Unless you guys got an idea on how this could go down, I'm all ears.****Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	111. Chapter 111

**Chapter 111**

**Finally saw the last episode, and now it's time to let the Louds and Gang see it.**

(The Loud house)

Lincoln and Patriot begin to pack up some snacks into a large bag.

"This is it buddy!" said Lincoln. He then grabs his orange flash drive and keeps it safe in his pocket.

Patriot also squawks in excitement. "Yeah, me too!"

Lincoln then sees Luna come in and put her axe away. "Hey bro, you ready?"

"Dang right I am" replied Lincoln.

"Well, the others are also waiting for us downstairs in the living room. We should also head down as well" replied Luna.

"Sweet" replied Lincoln. He then picks up his now full bag and Lincoln, Luna and Patriot head out of their room.

They spot the rest of their sister's downstairs waiting.

"Took you long enough" said Lola.

"Hey, I'm here at least" replied Lincoln.

"Do you have the micro device that contains what we all have been planning to watch today?" asked Lisa.

Lincoln had no idea what she was even talking about, but then he realizes. "Oh, you mean the Flash Drive."

Lisa straightens her glasses and sighs. "Yes, honestly why do I even try and explain myself."

"As long as the flash drive is safe then everything will be good" said Lincoln.

"This is totes gonna be awesome!" said Leni.

"Now that we're all ready. Let's get going" said Lori.

"Yeah!"

They all head outside and into Vanzilla.

Outside the see Lulu driving pass the house, she is currently driving around in a circle.

"Keep this place safe Lulu" said Lincoln.

"_I will Lincoln. You and you're sisters have fun at Jordan's house, I will see you all soon_" replied Lulu.

Lincoln then takes his seat next to Lucy and Luna. "Punch it Lori!" said Lynn Jr.

"Nice one Lynn!" said Luan.

Lori then starts the engine and they drive off, straight for the Rosato Residence.

Lincoln then looks to the reader as his sister's talk to themselves. "You guys are probably wondering. Why are you guys headed to Jordan's house? Why is this flash drive important? Where are our parents?"

"Well first of all, we are planning on watching on watching something I was able to download online. Why jordan's house? Because her dad won a brand new TV, one that has a flash drive plug in and as for our parents they are all currently at work, Dad is watching over Lily, again. Mom said so since she can't let Lily anywhere near her work place. And now you're all caught up!"

Lincoln then sees Lisa is wearing a watch that has the Empire logo on it. "Where did you get that Lisa?"

"Oh this. I did not buy it, I simply modified one of my watches to look like it was from the Empire. It still works as my normal tracker, health scanner and the usual watch standards. I just simply changed the color" replied Lisa.

"That actually looks kinda cool" said Luna.

"Anyway, you guys think the others are coming?" asked Lynn Jr.

"We'll just have to see for ourselves" replied Leni.

"On the plus side. We don't have any homework or anything to study on!" said Lana.

"Literally the perfect day to watch this" said Lori.

"And they had to let us all out of school early today" said Lola.

"I wonder why they would do that" said Lucy.

"I did hear from Clyde saying that they're having a meeting" replied Lincoln.

"And I don't have any big gigs today or tonight" said Luna.

"Same here, no need to be performing too much and that's no joke" said Luan.

"I feel bad for Margo, she caught a cold" said Lynn Jr.

"And Mrs. Carmichael gave me the day off, and she said she had a big surprise for me and for some reason Miguel and Fiona also looked excited" replied Leni.

"Chances, it could be some sort of celebration for you" said Lisa.

"Really? But it's not my birthday" replied Leni.

(Rosato Residence)

Vanzilla makes a stop and they all come out and see some bikes they recognize and Lynn also sees a pair of roller skates.

"Yes! Polly's here!" said Lynn.

They all walk up to the double doors and Lincoln rings the doorbell.

"Pizza guy?" asked a voice from the other side. Lincoln knew it wasn't Jordan.

"Nope, we're robbing you" replied Lincoln.

"We are?" asked Leni.

"Not really Leni. It's a joke, and I'm sure it just stole the whole act! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

The doors open and they see Stella. "Hey guys, you all made it."

They all stepped inside.

"Well, we didn't wanna miss this big movie get together!" said Lana.

Then they all head to the living room and see the rest of the gang. Liam, Tabby, Zach, Giggles, Haiku, Rusty, Polly, Rocky, Mollie, Sadie, Kat, Cookie, Joy, Darcy and Sam,

"Looks like we got ourselves one heck of a gathering" said Luna.

"Hey there Luna!" said Sam as she goes to her girlfriend.

"Darcy? You're here as well?" asked Lisa.

"I am, after what we saw last time. I wanted to watch what you guys are watching. Teri dropped me off here and I told her I would get a ride from one of your friends" replied Darcy.

"Well, isn't that sweet of Teri" replied Leni.

"I'm surprised to see you here Rocky" said Lucy.

"I actually watched Star Wars way before the rest of you guys did" replied Rocky. He then shows them the black shirt he's wearing and it has the silhouette image of Darth Vader.

"Wicked!" said Lincoln and Lucy.

"Where's Jordan?" asked Lincoln.

Then he gets tackled from behind and sees Jordan wearing a Rebel mask. "Hey there handsome!"

Lincoln chuckles and gets up with the help of Jordan. "Nice helmet. You bought it didn't you?"

Jordan removes the helmet. "Actually this is my mom's. She watched the movie back when she was very young and she bought this as a symbol of her being a fan. So she decided to pass it on to me."

"Wow! Talk about a non-Forceful Legacy to the dark side! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

Giggles snickers. "I got that one."

"So Lincoln. Do you have it?" asked Sadie.

Lincoln pulls the flash drive from his pocket. "Dang right I do!"

"Yes!" they all cheer.

Lincoln hands Jordan the flash drive and she gets to the back of the TV and plugs it in. she then heads back to Lincoln and sits next to him.

"I can't believe they made a series, and it's from Star Wars!" said Tabby.

"This is so gonna be cool!" said Kat.

"You think there will be romance in it?" asked Leni.

"I hope so" replied Joy.

"What are the odds that the bad guy could be of Darth Vader in nature" said Haiku.

"Maybe" replied Lucy.

"I wanna know what the theme song is" said Luna.

"Same, I loved the original song from the saga, but this new series might have a different tune!" said Sam.

"Let's hope there's some funny stuff in it" said Giggles.

"I'm also blasting to know as well" said Luan.

"I hope it won't have anything scary in it" said Darcy.

"Chances there will be a few startling scenes, but it will probably simmer down eventually" said Lisa.

"How many episodes are in this?" asked Lynn Jr.

"Approximately eight episodes and that's pretty much all of it, until they make a season 2" replied Lincoln.

They all grab some popcorn and sodas and they soon see the show starting.

"This is it!" said Rusty.

The show then reveals a figure tracking down something, a bar with some aliens and one weak alien being picked on, a bar fight and the weak alien being the bounty. And finally the title of the series: The Mandalorian!

(After four hours, each episode is thirty minutes)

They all get up and help clean the mess from their food.

"That. Was. Awesome!" said Lynn Jr.

"The most I've ever seen, this space stuff is kinda cool" said Polly.

"That Mandalorian guy was literally the best character in the series" said Lori.

"I like his ship. It might not be the Falcon, but she can blast anything with ease!" said Zach.

"Technically it is an imperial era cruiser. I'm surprised he actually got one" said Lisa.

"And he's a bounty hunter! That makes him cooler than Bobba Fett!" said Mollie.

"The theme song was pretty intense. Really made it sound like a western style in space" said Luna.

"I gotta agree. Love that theme music" said Sam.

"There was no romance, but Baby Yoda was totes adorbs!" said Leni.

"He was so cute!" said Darcy.

"The way he just giggles and coos. Just too much!" said Kat.

"And he's so powerful! And really knows how to be friendly to others" said Lana.

"Those troopers were so mean to hit him!" said Joy.

"I'm so glad IG-11 didn't kill him and he became a good guy" said Cookie.

"A shame he sacrificed himself. He could've been a good member to Mando's ship" said Sadie.

"I felt so sad seeing Kuiil die like that. Kinda reminds me of Rogue One" replied Stella.

"At least those storm troopers got what hit them!" said Giggles.

"And they missed! They always miss! Looks like they are not aiming to be promoted! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan. And for once they all chuckled at her puns.

"That bad guy, who was he again?" asked Lucy.

"Moff Gideon" said Rocky.

"Yes him. His light saber. How in the world did he get that and why is it black?" asked Haiku.

"I also am curious, it did seem cool and also felt so dark" said Lucy.

"Maybe there's gonna be a sequel to where he got it" said Lola.

"I just hope Mando gets baby Yoda home. Wherever he lives" said Tabby.

"I don't think they'll be safe just yet" said Liam.

"Dudes got a point. Moff Gideon is still alive and he won't stop hunting them, both of them" replied Rusty.

"I'm sure there will be a sequel, soon maybe" replied Jordan.

"We just gotta be patient guys, once they announce The Mandalorian Season 2. I will try and download each episode" said Lincoln.

"And that's what we're all rooting you on for!" said Stella.

"This should be like a thing for us. We all gather to watch something new Star Wars related stuff, kinda like a Breakfast club!" said Jordan.

Leni gets confused. "But it's afternoon."

"No Leni, she means like a get together thing" replied Lori.

The Lincoln gets an idea. "A Star Wars Legacy gathering!"

They all smiled at the name.

"It suits the whole gathering" said Lisa.

"Now that is cool" said Liam.

"Like the name bro!" said Polly.

"Nice one Lincoln" said Luna.

The others also agree to the name.

Soon after cleaning, they all say they're goodbyes and head on home, The Louds will be escorting Darcy home.

To Lincoln, there was one thing he was looking forward to. Star Wars the Rise of Skywalker. '_Now that is gonna be one heck of a gathering, but should we all watch it in the theater?_'

(The Loud House, around 4pm)

They dropped off Darcy at her place and all made it back home, then they spotted someone on the other side of the street looking at they're house.

"Who the heck is that kid?" asked Lynn.

"Why is he looking at our house?" asked Lola.

"He kinda looks like Lincoln's age" said Leni.

Lincoln and Luna look closely. "Simon?!"

They all look at Lincoln and Luna. "You two know him?" asked Lori.

"He's Sam's little bro. What the heck is he doing here?" asked Luna.

"You think he wanted to hang out with you today Lincoln?" asked Lana.

"If so, then he missed his mark like a blaster! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

"I wasn't planning on hanging out with him. Plus I don't trust him, yet" replied Lincoln.

"Well why not?" asked Lori.

"He does seem to show some signs of nervousness on his face and he is also sweating" replied Lisa.

"Gross" replied Lola.

"What the heck does he want anyway?" asked Lynn Jr.

"Maybe we should ask him?" said Leni.

Lincoln then gets out of Vanzilla with Patriot on his shoulder.

Simon sees Lincoln. "Dude, what the heck are you doing here?" asked Lincoln.

Simon was about to say something, but then he sees all of the Loud sisters leave the van and last one to exit was Luna.

Simon's pupils shrink and he starts to turn red. "I ….. I ….. I ….. Gotta go!" he then runs off leaving them all confused.

"Okay, that was literally weird" said Lori.

"That kid's got some speed" said Lynn.

"I'll say, he sure is Speeder to get somewhere!" said Luan.

Luna then stands next to Lincoln and they look to the direction where Simon ran off to.

"What is going on with him?" asked Lincoln.

"I don't know bro, maybe if you talk to him at school tomorrow you can find out what's his deal" replied Luna.

"Yeah, your right. Tomorrow I'm talking to him" said Lincoln.

They all head back into the house.

(Meanwhile)

Simon stops running. "L-Luna! She was … she was there …. And she was ….. Looking at me!"

Then he sits down and looks depressed. "What the heck is wrong with me? She was right there! Why didn't I just speak to her?!"

Then he gets an idea. "Maybe it's because her sisters were there, I guess I am just a coward, and chances Lincoln will be asking me what I was doing once we get to school tomorrow, dang it! What the heck am I gonna do now?!"

Then he looks behind him and sees the sign of Royal Woods. "Not again!"

**Some of you have been asking for them to watch the Star Wars Series, The Mandalorian and I delivered! Hope you all liked this and leave a review**.

**Once I watch Star Wars the Rise of Skywalker, I might make a chapter of them watching it**.


	112. Chapter 112

**Chapter 112**

(Royal Woods Elementary, after school)

Simon is walking down the hallways looking at his phone, then he runs into the two kids he really doesn't ever want to see again, Poppa Wheelie and Flat Tire.

"Hey man" said Flat Tire.

"What up dude?" said Poppa Wheelie.

"Ugh, what do you two dorks want?" said Simon in annoyance.

"Well, we were wondering if you made friends with Lincoln yet" said Poppa Wheelie.

Simon sighs. "No I did not and why does this matter to you guys? Is this because of Loud's ride?"

"No" said Poppa Wheelie.

"Maybe" said Flat Tire.

Then he gets elbowed by Poppa Wheelie. "Dude! Seriously!"

Simon looks at them irritated. "There is no way in heck Lincoln would even let you guys near his ride, even if I was one of his pals. Now will you excuse me, I gotta get home."

Poppa Wheelie smirks. "Okay man, I guess you won't mind if we tell Loud about your secret."

Simon stops, but he doesn't face them. "What secret?"

Poppa Wheelie and Flat Tire has devious smiles, they had him.

"Oh nothing. Just to the fact that you have a crush on his sister, the musical one. What's her name again?" said Flat Tire.

Then both boys remembered. "Oh yeah, Luna Loud!"

Hearing her name only made Simon feel tense. Tense as in happy and angry.

Simon turn around. "What else do you two dorks know?!"

Poppa Wheelie smiles. "Only that you don't have the guts to tell her how you feel."

Flat Tire laughs. "I bet she would be disgusted at how pathetic you are, like McBride when he had a crush on Lincoln's oldest sister!"

Simon had no idea how they knew about his crush on Luna.

"Let me guess, you have a small piece of her hair in a glass case!" mocked Poppa Wheelie.

"You got a picture of Luna in your pocket?" teased Flat Tire.

"Or do you constantly daydream of her?" said both boys who then start to chuckle.

Simon turns ted in both embarrassment and anger. "Stop it!"

"Or what? You gonna tell on us?" said Poppa Wheelie.

"You got nothing to make us in trouble, we got you're secret that will make you an even bigger loser than Clyde was back then" said Flat Tire.

Simon had no choice but to listen to these two morons otherwise he'd never hear the end of it. "What …. Do you guys ….. Want?!"

Poppa Wheelie and Flat Tire look at each other and smirk, then they look back to Simon. "Oh, you know what we want man!"

Simon realizes what they want, the one thing that they have had their eyes on, Lincoln's robotic little car Lulu.

"But …. How am I supposed to get it?!" said Simon in panic.

"That is not our problem dude!" said Flat Tire.

"Yeah, you gotta go and get that ride and we don't care what you do, just make sure it doesn't get too banged up" said Poppa Wheelie.

Simon was at a crossroads here. He was planning to try and gain Lincoln's friendship so he can get to know his sister better. But now he has to steal something from the Loud House which will make him hated for it.

Simon had no choice, being blackmailed by his former peers he only had one option. "Fine! I'll do it!"

Poppa Wheelie and Flat Tire smile. "Oh yeah, now that is what we're talking about."

"Now listen up Sharp. Once you get the ride we want you to meet us at the Royal Woods Bike Park later" said Poppa Wheelie.

"If one hour has passed and we don't see the car, then the deal is off. Got it?!" said Flat Tire.

Simon looks down with sadness. "S-Sure … Fine."

Poppa Wheelie then messes with Simon's hair. "Good! Now go and get us that ride man!"

Flat Tire pushes Simon which almost makes him fall. Simon was able to regain his posture and walk out of the school.

This was not gonna be easy, he knew he was gonna get in trouble. But he also didn't want anyone else to know about his secret crush on Lincoln's third oldest sister.

Simon thinks to himself. '_How in the world did they know about my crush?! Dang it! What am I gonna do now_?!'

(The Loud House)

Simon comes out of the bushes and spots the Loud House, he hears some noise coming from it. "Dang it! They all must be home, this won't be easy for me."

Simon then picks up the bush and walks towards the house, but he stops when he almost runs into Lola and her pink car. '_Jeez, that kid should be careful. She could hurt someone_.'

Simon then comes out of the bushes and climbs up a tree and he spots Lori doing her book report and Leni coming out of her closet with a mannequin. '_Well, their distracted. That means only a few of the eldest are downstairs_.'

Simon then climbs down from the tree and looks into the living room window and sees Lana watching TV and Lisa reading a book. '_Whos watching over these guys?_'

Then he spots Luan coming from the kitchen with Lily and she sits on the couch. '_Oh, the clown is watching over them_.'

But he doesn't notice someone wasn't there. '_But where is that spooky girl?_'

Then Luan gets a call from her phone, Simon is able to hear her.

"Oh, hey Lucy. How's your small initiation for Rocky?"

Simon sighs. '_Good, she's not here. The last thing I want is some little scary kid watching over me_.'

"Okay Lucy. I hope you have one dead raising fun! Hahaha! Get it?"

Lana and Lisa groan from her bad pun, except Lily, she just giggles.

Simon then goes to the garage and tries to open it, but to no avail. '_Great! Just great! Now what do I do_?!'

Then he gets an idea. He sneaks around the house and checks if Lola was driving her pink car.

He spots Lola getting out of her car and headed inside the house, but first she applies the car alarm.

Simon then silently heads to the backyard, but then he sees Lynn Jr playing with a soccer ball on her head. '_And there's the sporty one_.'

Simon then spots a large bird shadow flying above. So he takes cover behind some bushes and peeks out.

He spots Patriot flying high watching over everything. '_Great! Just great! Now what do I do?!_'

Simon then spots a white mouse coming out of the ground and a squirrel fast asleep. Simon then smiles. '_I got me an idea.'_

Patriot continues using his eyes to watch over the slightest movements around the house, he does spot Lynn Jr playing with her soccer ball and Mr. Grouse getting ready to counter if the ball hits his yard, more importantly his vegetables.

Then he sees Lynn Jr panicking and screaming, almost like something was in her jersey. "Get it off me! Get it off me!" she runs around the back yard and trips over her soccer ball.

The ball then bounces off and hits a tree and then hits Lola's car which triggers the alarm and making Lola come out and yell at her.

The ball then bounces towards Mr. Grouse and it misses his garden. "That was a close one." But then he hears a crash sound. It hit the window of his shed. "Dang it Loud!"

Patriot flies down to see what was going on.

Simon sees this and sneaks out of the bush and runs past all of them and hides behind a nother bush.

Patriot turns around to see what the noise was, but sees nothing. So he goes back to trying to get whatever it was inside of Lynn's clothing.

Simon sighs. '_I can't believe that worked_!'

He then tries to open the back door of the garage, but he can't open it. '_Dang it! It's locked! How do I get in there?!_'

He then spots the shed and sneakily goes to it, he also tries to open it but he can't. '_Oh come on_!'

Simon hides again, just in time for Patriot to look around and see nothing. He then goes back to getting the mouse off of Lynn. And thank goodness it was just Lynn Jr, because if it was Lynn Sr things would be difficult.

Simon then peeks out of the bushes and looks around. He does notice something, a squirrel coming out from the roof of the garage and then going back in. '_The garage has a skylight_!'

Then Simon realized he can't get to the roof with a ladder, since the garage is locked. '_I gotta get up there. But how_?'

He then sees the Tree House, but it wasn't in range of the garage. Then he spots the rain gutter at the opposite of the house next to a window. '_Bingo_!'

He sneaks out of the bush and sees that Patriot is still busy. He climbs up the gutter.

As he gets to the top he then uses the ledge of a nearby window to hold on to, but he has no clue whose room was it.

Simon then looks to the room and sees, Luna. She looked upset because she had a stain on her shirt, how?

While she was listening to music she was drinking a soda, then when she put her iPhone away she gets startled by Lola's car alarm, which causes her to spill her drink onto her shirt. "Dang it!"

Luna is about to remove her shirt and all Simon could see was Luna's back facing him and she was wearing her purple bra.

Simon was now blushing madly and a small trickle of blood comes out of his left nostril, he immediately wipes away the blood and climbs the roof quickly.

Luna turns around, believing she heard something. Luna looks out the window and sees the chaos unfolding.

Luna covers the curtains and puts on a new shirt. Then Lincoln comes in. "Hey sis."

"Hey little bro" replied Luna. "How was your day with Jordan?"

"Everything is cool. Also I had a talk with some of my friends and this Saturday we're all going to the Winter end carnival" replied Lincoln.

Luna gasps. "Whoa dude! You sure you got the cash for that place?"

"I do sis. No need to worry, I just question how did the rest of my friends get cash for it" said Lincoln.

Back on the roof. Simon does his best to balance while trying to get the image of Luna out of his head.

He is able to make it to the other side of the roof without getting caught by the others in the backyard.

Simon then sees the distance it was from the house roof to the garage roof. '_Okay Simon. Just take a leap of faith!_' And he does!

He jumps off the roof and lands safely on to the other roof. '_Yes! Made it!_'

Then he looks down and he was standing on the skylight and it's about to slide open. '_Dang it!_'

Simon falls into the garage and lands safely onto the Kiddie Pool that is filled with squirrels. '_Thank goodness I'm not hurt_.'

Meanwhile Lincoln checks his phone and sees it was time to check on Lulu's diagnostics. "I'm headed to the garage sis."

"Sure thing bro" replied Luna as she also heads out to use the bathroom.

Back in the garage. Simon looks around for the small car, Lulu.

He spots a skeleton and almost screams, but then he sees the Happy Halloween sign. '_Jeez! This place is scary_.'

He then sees multiple tool boxes, some speakers, a worn down sowing machine, an old camera and ….. Whatever machine he's looking at. It looks like a car engine with some tentacles, light bulb eyes and a small shovel arm. '_What am I looking at?_'

He then gets back to what he was doing. '_Focus Simon, focus. Find the car and get outta here!_'

He also sees some tires, air pumps, some sneakers, black paint, an old crib with rocket logos on it and Lynn's bike. '_Jeez! Is this place a garage or an attic?_'

Then he spots what he was looking for. Lincoln's AI car, Lulu. '_Finally_!'

Simon is about to touch the car but then the light turns on and right in front of him was Lincoln at the back door. "Simon? What are you doing?"

Simon was now in panic mode.

Lulu then turns on. "_Who are you? Wait. You're the strange kid who always looks at the house every afternoon_."

Simon had no idea what else to do and Lincoln does not look pleased by this. "Simon Sharp. What the heck are you doing in my family's garage?"

Simon need an excuse, but the problem was. This is Lincoln Loud, the new Lincoln Loud. Not the same Lincoln Loud as everyone knew before he met Jordan. So coming up with an excuse was not gonna fool him.

Simon then had no choice. "I was told to come here and get your car so Poppa Wheelie and Flat Tire doesn't blurt out my secret!"

Lincoln and Lulu just look at him in shock. Lincoln's anger then settles down to concern. "Blackmail?"

Simon nods slowly.

Lincoln sighs. "I've been there. Mostly from Lola, why didn't you just tell me?"

Simon was shocked to see Lincoln not angry at all. "I ….. I ….. They were gonna tell you, if I didn't bring the car to them. Now I only have fifteen minutes."

Simon looked like he was gonna shed some tears. Lincoln has heard that this kid was lazy and not easy to understand, but right now all Lincoln sees is another kid who is in deep trouble and has no way how to get out of this mess.

"How about I help you?" asked Lincoln. Lincoln did read the many things Lulu can do and some of them are very cool.

Simon looks at Lincoln with shock. "W-What? Why?"

Lincoln smiles. "Because I don't let my friends get picked on, if they pick on one of my pals. Then they pick on me as well."

Simon was shocked. Lincoln said friend, which meant they were now ….. Friends!

"Thank you Lincoln" said Simon.

"Don't thank me yet Simon, now let's go and give Poppa Wheelie and Flat Tire a car they won't forget!" said Lincoln with a smirk.

Simon knew this was gonna be good and also smiles.

(Later, Royal Woods Bike Park)

Poppa Wheelie and Flat Tire are waiting a hill for Simon.

"Where the heck is he?!" said Poppa Wheelie.

"You think he got caught?" asked Flat Tire.

"Who cares?! At least we can tell the whole school about his secret and then we can have something to laugh about" replied Poppa Wheelie.

Then they spot the small car approach them.

"There's the car!" said Poppa Wheelie.

Flat Tire looks around. "Yeah, but where the heck is Simon?"

"Forget him, come on. Let's see if this thing can do some sick tricks!" said Poppa Wheelie.

Poppa Wheelie is about to hop in, but it then gets really hot on the handles and he cries in pain. "Ow! What the heck?!"

Flat Tire then gets sprayed by water from its hood. "Hey!"

Poppa Wheelie tries to hop in again. But instead he gets picked up by two mechanical arms and spun around and thrown to the ground.

Flat Tire tries to grab the arms, but then Patriot comes out of the back and scares him.

Poppa Wheelie gets up and gets confused. "What is this?! What's happening?!"

Then Lulu's eyes glow. "_You want to know where Simon is_." A starnge sound comes from Lulu and her parts start to convert.

The two boy's just watch as the small car was now two feet taller than them. Arms were coming out of the front wheels, the back tires turn into boots with the back being the legs, the hood of the car converts into a metal pink shirt with skirt and the rest of the extra metal become a ponytail and a robotic face of Luna appears. It was Lulu.

Now imagine Lulu (Really Loud Music) but a robot, transformer style.

Poppa Wheelie and Flat Tire didn't know whether to be scared, amazed or both.

Then Lulu pulls something out of her chest plate and it is the head of Simon (fake). "_Heeeeere's Simon_!"

The two boys scream and they run off on their bikes.

But then they get scared when Patriot flies in front of them, then when they turn around Lulu was right in front of them.

They both fall off their bikes and whimper in fear.

"P-P-Please! Don't h-hurt us!" cried Poppa Wheelie.

"Y-Yeah! I-It was all h-his idea!" said Flat Tire.

Poppa Wheelie realizes what his friend just said. "Hey!"

Lulu then picks them up by their shirts. "_If you two even think about blackmailing Simon or any other kid again, I will find you and come out of your closets! And no one will hear you two scream!_"

The two boys nod in fear and shed some tears. "O-Okay! We won't d-do it a-again!"

Lulu then drops them and smiles. "_Good. Now get lost_!"

The two boys grab their bikes and race away back home to cry.

"_They are gone now, it is safe to come out_" said Lulu.

Coming out of a nearby bush is Lincoln and Simon and both have no clue what they just saw.

"What. Was. That?" said Simon.

"No clue, I thought you were just gonna scare them" said Lincoln.

"_I did scare them and I do not think they will be back to threaten you again_" said Lulu.

Simon had no idea what just happened still. "Umm, thanks."

"_You are welcome Simon_" replied Lulu.

Then he looks to Lincoln. "Thanks man, you really did save me from humiliation."

Lincoln smiles and shakes Simon's hand. "No problem."

Simon also shakes his hand. "So, does this mean … we're friends?"

Lincoln chuckles. "Sure dude. You're not so bad. How about we hang out tomorrow? Tree House?"

Simon smiles. "Tree House it is man."

This was the start of a whole new friendship and now Simon now has his chance to get close to Luna and maybe one day, confess to her his feelings.

**And there you have it folks. I know that some of you wanted Simon to be Lincoln's friend and so I delivered. It will be unknown if I will add some of the other ideas you all reviewed to me about, I can't promise most stuff will come true but I will try. Leave a review and tell me what you all think**.


	113. Chapter 113

**Chapter 113**

**Read till the very freaking End!**

(Royal Woods Elementary, Gym class)

All of the students get themselves ready, it was time for some Dodge ball.

Only this time, it has changed. Well mostly the kids on Lincoln's team.

As the dodge balls start flying everyone else all start dodging and assaulting.

As usual Lincoln and Jordan are both in sync and conquer they're opposing frontline.

It seems that Clyde and Penelope are the only ones who are trying new defensive maneuvers.

Stella just picks up with whatever rhythm she can come up with.

Liam and Tabby act as if they are dancing.

Zach is improving, he manages to dodge out of every ball, almost like he's slipping on some banana peels.

Rusty moves as if he's having a hard time skating and he successfully dodges.

Then there's Simon, who isn't faring well. He's out.

Soon after the dodge ball carnage they all head to their respective gym rooms.

"I can't believe I lasted out there!" said Rusty.

"Looks like them skatin' with Polly is workin' out for ya" said Liam.

"I know right! And after school Polly and I are headed to the skate park. She said it's time for me to get to the next level" said Rusty.

"I also managed to stay out of every dodge ball, now that was scary" said Zach.

"You looked like you were doing a comedy routine" said Lincoln.

Zach realize what he meant. "Huh, I guess performing some small acts with Giggles is helping."

"I still have to come up with some new defensive moves" said Clyde as he rubs his back.

"Dude, why don't you just dodge and weave?" asked Rusty.

"Its way more effective than just being defensive with another person" said Liam.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I still would rather use with what we used before" replied Clyde.

"Whatever man" said Rusty.

"Does it still count as a snake formation still?" asked Zach.

"Not likely" replied Liam.

Then Lincoln looks to Simon. "You okay Simon, you seem a little off since the dodge ball thing."

"Yeah, just never knew how scary you guys can be. In my class we're not that brutal" replied Simon.

Lincoln chuckles. "Yeah, that's something I need to figure out."

As it turns out, ever since yesterday. Simon was transferred to the same class as Lincoln and his friends, Poppa Wheelie and Flat Tire moved into the class Simon was in.

Lincoln eventually told his pals about what happened to Simon and what they did to his former pals, He even told his sisters and Sam. They were all impressed at what Lincoln did for him, they still have to talk to Lisa about what Lulu just did.

(After school)

The bell rings and all of the students head to their lockers to put their things away.

Lincoln spots Clyde with Nurse Patty escorting an injured Hall monitor.

"Clyde, what the heck happened?" asked Lincoln.

"One of the hall monitors wasn't looking where he was going and accidently ran into Norm the janitor and his cart of stuff, which caused a small crash. He's not hurt bad, just s sprained ankle" replied Clyde.

"What about Norm? I overheard that he has a date with Mrs. Johnson on Friday" said Lincoln.

"He wasn't hurt either, he didn't see the hall monitor coming as well. So there were no accusations" replied Clyde.

Then Lincoln remembered. "You ready for the big Winter end Carnival?"

"You know it. This is our first time to be there and with all of our pals and gals!" said Clyde.

Lincoln chuckles. "Yeah, I know. Well I gotta get going now."

"See you tomorrow Lincoln" replied Clyde as he heads for Principal Huggins to report what happened.

Lincoln heads out of the school and meets up with Jordan.

"So, you're planning on hanging out with Simon Sharp later at the Tree House?" asked Jordan.

"Sure am. What about you?" asked Lincoln.

"I am headed to the mall to pick out an outfit for the Winter end carnival. I wanna look pretty for the big night!" said Jordan.

Lincoln smiles. "Well, I think you look beautiful no matter what you're wearing."

Jordan blushes and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "You are just too much for words Loud."

Then her mom arrives. "Well, that's my ride. Call you later?"

Lincoln hugs her and gives her a small kiss on the lips. "'ll be waiting or I might call you later."

They both depart ways and Lincoln watches as she rides off.

Lincoln then spots Simon. "Hey there Simon. Ready to head to my place?"

Simon takes a deep breathe. "Y-Yeah, sure."

The two boys walk away from the school and head for the Loud house.

But Simon was getting a bit tense. '_Okay Simon ….. This is it! You're now friends with Lincoln Loud! ….. All you gotta do is ask about his sister ….. L-Luna! …… and maybe I can get to know what she likes! Yes! This is gonna be it! No turning back now! No more running_!'

Simon bares a determined look, ready for action.

But Lincoln notices how weird he was looking. "You okay dude?"

Simon snaps back out of his mind and into reality. "Wha? Oh yeah, yeah. Sure, I'm fine!"

Lincoln then looks away from him and is still confused. '_I wonder what's gotten him all wild up_.'

(The Loud House)

The two boys make it to the house and Lincoln opens the door.

"Wait, why aren't we just headed to the backyard?" asked Simon nervously.

"Well first I have to drop off my bag and secondly I have to see if Luna or the rest of my sisters are home" replied Lincoln.

Simon gulps. He is about to enter the house where Luna lives and whats worst enter the room where Luna bunks with Lincoln.

"You okay?" asked Lincoln.

Simon snaps back to reality. "Yeah, let's go then."

They both enter the house and Simon could see just how a bit messy the place was. Well not the messy, he does see Lincoln's eagle asleep on the chair and some of the pets running around.

"You can wait here if you want" replied Lincoln.

Simon sighs in relief. "Yeah, sure. I'll just be here in the living room."

Lincoln heads up stairs and into his room.

Simon looks around the place, there were different smells everywhere. But then he locked onto one scent that was in the house, it smelled of Lavender and Vinyl records. '_That's the same scent I smelled when Lune visited my house_.'

He looked around and found the source, there on the floor are two drum sticks. They were Luna's.

Simon is about to touch them but then he hears someone cheering and coming down the stairs.

It was Lynn and she was all dressed in her baseball gear. "Time to watch the game with my sports bud!" she then leaves the house and into Mr. Grouse's house.

Simon was relieved it was just her '_Jeez! She needs to calm down.'_ He then looks back to Luna's drum sticks and picks them up.

'_Wow, it's almost like she's here right now_.' And just to be sure, he turns around and sees that no one was there behind him.

Then he hears someone coming down the stairs. So he puts the drumsticks away and sees it was Luan, in her clown attire and has some stuff with her.

She heads out of the house and meets up with Benny and his mom and they drive off.

Next Lola and Lana come down chasing each other, Lana was dressed as a dragon and Lola was dressed as a fairy with a knight plush and both were having fun.

The twins run around the couch and then they continue they're chase to the backyard.

This noise wakes up Patriot, he then spots Simon and tilts his head.

But then he hears the twins playing, so he takes off and heads to them. To make sure they don't hurt themselves.

Simon was confused by this colorful batch of sisters Lincoln has. '_It's like a freakin' rainbow in here_.'

Then Lincoln comes down. "Hey Simon. Looks like Luna's not here. Lori is here and she told me that the rest of my sisters are busy with their own things."

Simon gets up from the couch and grabs his bag. "Cool, so Tree House?"

Lincoln smiles. "Let's go man."

What does Lincoln mean by his sisters are doing their own thing?

Leni went to Reiningers for the big surprise, but it turns she was now made Employee of the month.

Lucy is hanging out with Rocky and the Young Morticians club, something about a séance to speak to Rocky's grandma.

Lisa is in her room studying on some college stuff, as usual.

Lynn Sr is at work in the restaurant and Rita is with Lily at a friend's house.

The two boys head out of the house and into the backyard. There they see Lola and Lana playing, most of the snow has gone and the grass is not at full green yet.

Patriot is on the roof of the house watching over Lola and Lana.

"Well, let's head up Simon" said Lincoln.

"Okay" replied Simon.

They both head up the ladder and into the Tree House.

Simon was impressed by the place. It had books, snack boxes, games and posters. What caught his eye was an acoustic guitar and it made him nervous. "Umm, is that ….. L-Luna's?"

Lincoln looks to the guitar. "Nope. That one's mine, I like to come up with some songs in here as well."

Simon felt relieved. "Okay, so now what?"

"Well, we can play some video games, read some comics or you could go to the top watch tower and take a look at the view" replied Lincoln.

"Yeah, I think I'll just head to the tower" said Simon.

"Cool, I'll be here coming up with a song" Lincoln grabs his acoustic and some paper.

"Whoa! How did you learn to do this?" asked Simon.

"From Luna, having her as a roommate really has a lot of perks. Like teaching me how to write good music" replied Lincoln.

Simon smiled. Luna really was someone who cares a lot about her siblings, which made Simon daydream about her more.

Lincoln sees him looking at nothing. "Simon? Earth to Simon?"

Simon wakes up from his love trance. "What?"

"You were headed to the watch tower?" said Lincoln.

Simon realizes it. "Oh yeah, yeah. Okay." He heads to the ladder and up the tower.

Lincoln was still confused with Simon and his weird ways, but he just had to give the kid some time and maybe he'll open up to everyone else, soon.

Simon is now at the watch tower and looks towards the town. He spots his house not too far from here.

He then sees Luna and Sam in the Sharp House backyard talking to each other with their guitars, then he sees Luna giggling at a joke Sam just said and then he sees them kiss. A part of Simon felt jealous and also sad.

Then an idea came up to him. '_It's time. Time to ask Lincoln about Luna_!'

Simon heads down from the watch tower and sees Lincoln writing onto the lyric sheets and smiling. "Okay, so the next verse."

Lincoln then notices Simon. "Hey man, how was the view from up there?"

Simon sits on a bean bag chair. "It was ….. Nice, I saw my house from here."

Lincoln could see the concerned look on Simon's face. "Okay Simon. What's going on? Are you still upset about yesterday?"

"You mean the part where I was blackmailed by my former pals? A little bit" replied Simon.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about Simon. Chances are they are never picking on you or anyone of my friends again. I can assure you that" replied Lincoln.

Then Simon was ready to talk. "Lincoln, do you remember what Tabby mentioned about why Sam doesn't want those two dorks near my house?"

Lincoln did remember what Tabby mentioned and it how it made Sam upset on that day as well. "Yeah, what about it?"

Simon sighs. "You are gonna be the one person who knows this."

Lincoln knew where this was going. "Simon, you don't have to tell me. I know it's probably the secret from yesterday."

Simon shakes his head. "No, this is not the secret from yesterday. This is something Sam and I can only tell those we can trust and understand. Luna doesn't even know either, and after what happened yesterday I think I can trust you."

Lincoln knew there was no going back, he was about to learn what did happen on that day. "Okay Simon. Go ahead."

But then he remembers something. Lincoln looks out of the Tree House and sees that the twins have already left and are now back in the house.

He then sees that all of the curtains to his sister's rooms have been covered. "Good, looks like no one is gonna hear us."

Lincoln then sits back on the bean bag chair. "Go ahead Simon."

"I guess it was months ago. I have no clue the date, but I invited my pals Poppa Wheelie and Flat Tire to my house to hang out. We went to my room and played on some of my video games, they were mostly skate boarding and bike games. Afterwards I went to the kitchen and came back to my room with some snacks for us to enjoy. We ate and played games and even made some jokes about stuff in school, I failed to hear Sam who came back home and went into her room."

"What happened next is the reason why it all went down hard, like really hard! Poppa Wheelie and Flat Tire needed to use the bathroom, so I told them where it was and they went to the bathroom. I waited for like, ten to fifteen minutes. I had no idea why they were taking so long in there. I went into the bathroom and saw that they weren't there, but I knew they already used it and I had no clue where they went to."

Simon then looked angry.

Lincoln was worried about this. "Simon?"

"Then …. I heard some snickering, so I went to follow where the sound was coming from …. And it was coming from Sam's room. I looked inside and I did not like what I saw!" replied Simon, he was really angry at this point.

Lincoln also felt angry. "W-What happened? What did they do?!"

Simon could tell that Lincoln was now in par with him. "Those two dorks, were sitting next to my sleeping sister who has ear phones on. They started taking pictures of her even with them kissing her cheeks! ……. And when I went in, I stopped them from they're stupid curiosity! …… They were about to remove her shirt!"

Lincoln gasps and also feels angry. The blonde musical girl who was Luna's soul mate was almost violated.

"Why was Sam asleep? Didn't she know about this?!" asked Lincoln.

"She can be pretty hard to wake up when she listens to her favorite soothing tunes. When I came in and yelled at them, that's when Sam woke up and pushed them away from her. Sam was at full rage and she started chasing after them, with her axe in hand and I took the privilege of picking up my old baseball bat and chasing after them as well. We kept chasing those two dorks around the house for a minute, I was able to grab their phones and handed them to Sam and she broke them. I told them to never come back, ever again!"

Simon then calms down. "And I guess that was the last time I was friends with those two. Nobody and I mean nobody, does that to my sister! Eventually Sam and I hugged it out, I felt so pathetic to the fact I almost let them do that to her. But sam is very understanding and she knew I didn't know, we kept the secret and did not tell anyone, we decided to never let guys like them into the house. Ever again!"

Lincoln felt like a smile was forming, hearing Simon and his sister always having each other's backs was sweet, almost like Lincoln and Luna.

But what Lincoln doesn't know, is that the whole ordeal was before Luna and Sam became a thing.

"Well, I'm glad you came to your senses and did the right thing Simon" said Lincoln.

Simon then looked down. "Well, things weren't quite well afterwards. I became a bit lazy, sad, weird and pretty much a whole new different kid at that point. Sam did whatever she could to try and understand me, what she doesn't know is that the only thing I want is to make sure she won't be treated like that again."

Lincoln sighed. "I think I'd act like that if my sisters are messed with by a boy. I have a lot of sisters an it's not gonna be easy when things go wrong. But I always try to find out what I can do to help."

Simon smiles. "You really are one heck of a kid Loud, you got my respect."

"Thanks Simon. Also word of advice, you should tell Sam that you have been feeling this way, she'll understand and I'm sure it will work out between the two of you" said Lincoln.

Simon smiles. "Yeah, that sounds great." But deep down Simon was growing a small jealousy over his sister, to the fact that she is dating the girl he has a crush on.

Lincoln then looks to the small TV in the Tree House. "Wanna play some video games. Any game you want."

Simon smiles and grabs a controller. "Game on Loud!"

The two boys then continue to play some video games.

Simon told Lincoln his secret. '_Maybe I should ask him about Luna some other time. I think I'm gonna like being his friend. This is nice_.'

**And now they're friends and the big secret about what happened to Sam and Simon has been told, but what will happen next is unknown. Leave a review and tell me what you all think**.

**One more thing I should mention, all of you guys have been sending me a lot of reviews of different chapters. From returning enemies, bonding moments, romances and conflicts. Also seriously! Mutation and bringing that snake back to fight Lincoln?! That is just not my kind of thing**.

**Can you guys just PM me a message of a concept instead of just bombarding me with these ideas? I have so much other chapters in "Spells and Louds" to establish! This is all too much! Please, just please message me via Fanfiction PM and then we can talk, if you guys keep up with the same freakin' ideas at the reviews I will have no choice ….. But to ignore them and take a long break! Until I get an idea**.

**Next to Spells and Louds, this is one of the stories I am truly proud of and I do not want to cast it aside. It feels wrong and I do appreciate people who have been reading and criticizing it.****This is Heavy5Commando, seriously this is crazy**!

**From the Words of I_Am_Wildcat: "Yeah, Awesome! Assholes! Freaking Retards! Oh god!**"

**And now I am stressed, thanks a bunch my readers. Thank you**!


	114. Chapter 114

**Chapter 114**

(The Loud House)

All of the Loud kids are now home from school and are all trying to enjoy this rainy day and boy is it raining.

Lynn is laying on the couch tossing her baseball in the air. "You guys think this rain is ever gonna stop soon? Because I was supposed to be practicing with Margo today!"

"Please be patient fifth eldest sibling, it will be over soon. Probably in less than an hour" replied Lisa who is reading on the chair.

Lana looks out the window and looks at the mud. "Why can't I just go out there and have some fun?!"

Lucy comes out of nowhere scaring Lana. "Lana, the last thing we want is you getting sick and then it all turns down south real fast."

"Yeah and mom and dad will be very unhappy to find mud on the floor" said Lola as she paints her nails.

Lana grumbles. "Fine, I'll be in my room. Doing something."

As Lana heads upstairs she passes by Lori who is headed for the kitchen. "Okay guys, looks like Leni is still working at the mall. She sent me a text earlier that said she'll get a ride from her coworker."

Then they all hear some banging sounds coming from the roof. "Okay, what the heck was that?" asked Lola.

They all head upstairs, Lincoln, Luna and Luan also come out of their rooms and look towards the ceiling.

"You dudes heard that right?" asked Luna.

"Yeah we did" replied Lucy.

"Sure sounded like it was an-noisy in here! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

They then heard the banging sound getting louder. Lana came out of her room with her pets.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Lana.

"We did and it does not sound friendly" said Lynn Jr.

"Hey Luce, you've done some weird séances. Is it a ghost?" asked Lori.

"I'll be right back" Lucy heads into her room.

"Oh for Pete's sake. What makes you think it is a paranormal origin?" said Lisa in annoyance.

"You got any idea what it is smarty pants" said Lola.

Lisa scoffs. "It could be anything, from an animal that has entered the attic, a draft making one of the objects hit each other or a loos floor board."

They hear the loud banging again. "That does not sound like a loose floor board" said Lori.

"I'm gonna go and check on Lily" said Luan as she heads to Lily's room.

"By the way, why aren't you guys watching TV?" asked Lincoln.

"Nothing good on, mostly reruns" replied Lynn Jr.

Then Lucy comes out of the room. "Sorry guys, but it's not a ghost. I just talked to Great Grandma Harriet."

They notice that Lucy had her Ouija board with her.

"Okay" replied Luna.

"So, what do you think it is?" asked Lana.

"The best way to know is to head up there and find out" replied Lisa.

"Good idea, Lisa you go upstairs" said Lola.

"What makes you think I would want to head up there first?!" said Lisa.

"Why not Lucy? She can scare the pants out of anything up there" said Lynn Jr.

"And you won't go up there yourself? I thought you were all about being tough" replied Lucy.

"I am not getting myself an injury from whatever it is up there" replied Lynn.

"Well, Lisa did make some theory thingies, so she should go and see" replied Lola.

"Says the one who isn't afraid to pick a fight with her own competition" said Lisa.

"Hey" yelled Lola and Lynn Jr.

"I was referring to Lola, but Lynn is also known for that fact" said Lisa.

The whole thing spirals into an argument between all four of them.

Lori groans. "Stop!" they all cease their argument and look at the eldest in the hallway.

"If it makes you all happy. I'm gonna go up the attic" replied Lori.

Lincoln then gets an idea and whistles for Patriot who comes out of the room and lands onto Lincoln's shoulder. "Could you go and escort Lori to the attic?"

The eagle nods. "Thanks Lincoln" replied Lori.

Lana then hands Lori a flashlight. "You're gonna need this."

She brings down the attic ladder and heads up with Patriot.

Luan with Lily comes out of the room. "Hey guys, what did we miss?"

"Not much. an argument, some accusations and boss lady is headed up the attic" replied Luna.

"Well, I'm so glad that I scurried silently to avoid this one" said Luan.

Lola groans. "Why didn't we send her up there?"

Up in the attic Lori looks around with the flashlight the entire room was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing, but Patriot was able to make out some shadowy silhouettes.

Then they both hear the loud banging again, Lori was feeling a bit scared. But she had to keep her chin up.

Lori turns on the flashlight and almost falls when she sees one of Leni's old mannequins. "Ugh! Seriously?!"

Then she hears the loud banging again, she points the flashlight to another direction and sees some of Lynn's old sports equipment, Luna's broken speakers and some snake skin.

"Okay now that is literally gross" said Lori.

Then Patriot moves his head to the right and squawks.

Lori notices this and points the flashlight to the same direction, and soon they found their noise maker. "You gotta be kidding me."

It was a squirrel, banging it's acorn against one of Lisa's old metal inventions and what's making it sound loud? Next to the squirrel is a bull horn.

Patriot flies towards the squirrel, the little rodent makes a run for it and escapes through the small window.

Lori then closes the window. "And stay out!"

"Hey Lori! What was it?" yelled Lincoln.

"Was it a monster?" asked Lana.

"Please let it be a vampire" said Lucy.

They all look towards Lucy.

"What? I can dream can't I" said Lucy.

"Now that is one experience we don't wanna get a bite out of! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

Then they hear Lori yelling back. "It was just a squirrel."

They all sighed in relief.

"Seriously? A squirrel?!" said Lynn Jr.

"We were all scared for nothing!" said Lola.

"How the heck did it even got in?" asked Lana.

"And that concludes one of my theories" replied Lisa.

"Not to be getting all nutty with ya, but it sure isn't a good squeak to me! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

Lori and Patriot come down from the attic. "Well, that was almost thrilling. I am going back to my room."

"Meh, I'll go and see if there is at least something to watch on TV" said Lynn Jr.

"I'm in" replied Lola.

"I am headed back to my room for some RR" replied Lisa.

"Sigh, I'll be in the vents" said Lucy.

Lana and her pets head back to their room. "Come on guys, let's get you three fed!"

Lori then peeks out of her door and looks to Lana. "FYI Lana. Don't let your snake shed its skin anywhere, it's literally gross." then she goes back to her room.

"Lily and I are gonna go and see what's left to munch on. Can't be too squirrel-ing to be hungry!" said Luan.

Luna and Lincoln head back to their room.

Lincoln sits on the bean bag chair and Luna sits on another bean bag chair next to Lincoln.

"So, you stoked for tomorrow?" asked Luna.

"Sure am. The Winter end carnival! That is gonna one thing that's gonna put me and the rest of my friends into one big date night!" said Lincoln.

"So, all of your pals are going?" asked Luna.

"Yup" replied Lincoln.

"Even Stella?" asked Luna.

"Yeah why?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, the fact she is your friend. But she doesn't have a date and I'm just pointing it out there. It could get really awkward with the rest of your pals who have gals with them" said Luna.

Lincoln knew Luna was right. Then he got an idea. "I think I know who else can join in!"

"Really who?" asked Luna.

"Simon!" replied Lincoln.

"Sam's little bro?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, he can tag along. but just as a friend, I doubt he and Stella would have anything in common, Stella did say she's not interested in having a boyfriend, she can have someone to spend time with, as a friend only" replied Lincoln.

Luna smiles. "That sure is one heck of a plan little bro."

"You're going to the Winter end carnival?" asked Lucy out of nowhere. Her sudden presence causes Lincoln to jump onto Luna and Luna to grab her axe.

"Oh, hey Lucy" said Lincoln. He gets off of Luna and Luna puts away her axe.

"Dude, where the heck did you come from?" asked Luna.

"Sigh, I was in the vents. Then I overheard you guys mention the Winter end carnival, Rocky said he was gonna take me there" said Lucy, and then she starts to blush.

Lincoln and Luna thought it was cute of them.

"So, the little Spokes kid is taking you on a date?" asked Luna.

"Luna, it's not a date. We're only nine years old and we are not ready to seal a commitment" replied Lucy.

"Well, then what is it anyway?" asked Lincoln.

Lucy remembered what happened after Rocky's initiation into the Mortician's club yesterday. The way he acted all shy when he asked if she wanted to go to the Winter end carnival.

"Oh, I guess it is a date" replied Lucy.

Lincoln and Luna chuckle. "Well, at least you have your big bro with you for tomorrow" said Lincoln.

"And your big sis!" said Luna.

"Wait what?" asked Lincoln and Lucy.

"Count Sam and me in. Plus she asked me yesterday" replied Luna.

"Wow! And I thought our Star Wars gathering is big, but this one seems bigger" replied Lincoln.

"Please don't embarrass me when I'm with Rocky" said Lucy.

"No worries sis. Sam and I will be doing our own thing and you guys can all do yours" replied Luna.

"Thank you" replied Lucy.

"We just have to makes sure that the others don't meddle with you" said Lincoln.

"They already know not to meddle with Lincoln and me when we have a date. We'll make sure they don't know about your little date with Rocky" said Luna.

"You guys are the best" Lucy hugs them and they return the hug. "You're welcome Lucy."

"Well, I'm gonna text the others to see what they feel about this" said Lincoln.

"I'm gonna text Sam as well" said Luna.

"Sigh, Rocky already knows about this. Rusty always tells his dad at dinner" replied Lucy.

What they don't know is that Lori also hears this. '_I'm sure they won't mind if Bobby and me tag along, Oh and Ronnie Anne and Sid_!' she then gets to texting.

(Great Lake City)

Bobby is closing the Mercado for the day, since it is raining heavily.

He then makes it back to the apartment and sees his Abuela cooking, Abuelo asleep on the couch, Frida painting Sergio and Lalo, Ronnie Anne and Sid watching TV and Carlos playing pirates with CJ.

Then he gets a text from Lori. '_How would you like to hang out for a big date night with me and my little bro? You can bring Ronnie Anne and Sid_.'

Bobby smiles and looks to Ronnie Anne and Sid.

"Hey girls" Ronnie Anne and Sid look towards Bobby.

"How would you guys like a big date night fathering at Royal Woods?"

They both looked at each other and smiled, then they look to Bobby. "We're in!"

The others also hear this.

"Looks like some kids are gonna have a good time!" said Frida.

"I better ask my tarot cards to ensure you are all having a good time tomorrow!" said Rosa. She heads out of the room, but then she comes back. "After I finish up dinner!"

Bobby then texts back to Lori. '_This is gonna be great_!'

**Let's see what happens when you get Simon into the mix, will he get awkward with Luna or will he find someone else in his life. Leave a review and tell me what you all think**.


	115. Chapter 115

**Chapter 115**

(The Loud House, night time)

The Saturday daytime is over and now it was time for the big night for Lincoln and his pals.

Lincoln comes out of the bathroom dressed in his normal attire, he then sees Luna come out of her room in her normal clothes.

"We may be wearing what we normally wear, but it still doesn't matter" said Lincoln.

"You know it bro, what really matters is that we make this date gathering special for all of us" said Luna.

"Now that's the spirit sis" said Lincoln.

"By the way, is Patriot coming with us?" asked Luna.

"Nope, even thought it would be nice to have some eyes in the skies in case of any trouble. I decided to give him a break" replied Lincoln.

"Well that's nice of you Lincoln" said Lucy out of nowhere. Lincoln and Luna get startled.

"Oh, hey Lucy" replied Lincoln and Luna.

"You look happy for tonight" said Luna.

"I know. I can hardly wait to spend some more time with Rocky" replied Lucy. She just hs the same expression as she normally looks.

"And I know your smiling, somewhere in there" replied Lincoln.

Lucy then asked Lincoln. "Whos' taking us there?"

The door of their two eldest sisters open. "Obviously me" replied Lori.

Lincoln, Luna and Lucy are confused by this.

"Why?" asked Lucy.

"I just wanna make sure you guys get to your big date night get together on time, that and I know that all of you can't literally fit into Lulu" replied Lori.

"She has a point there" replied Lisa as she enters her room.

"I'm shocked that the others are okay with it being just us going" said Lincoln.

Then Lana comes up the stairs. "Lola's tired from practicing all day, except for me. It was fun coaching her!"

Lincoln ruffles Lana's hat "And I'm proud of you for helping your twin Lana."

"No biggie big brother" replied Lana.

Lana then heads into her room that she shares with Lola, but quietly.

All four of them head downstairs and they see Patriot, Leni and Luan watching TV while Lily is playing with her teddy bear.

"Hey guys, we're headed out now" said Lori.

"Okay, have fun guys" replied Leni. "Oh and don't forget to wear something to keep you warm, I know that it stopped snowing, but it's still cold out."

"We know Leni" replied Lincoln.

"Try not to get the cold shoulder, or your date kisses will be frostbite! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

Then Lynn Jr heads out of the kitchen. "Step aside, gotta us the bathroom!" she pushes her way through her siblings and heads straight for the bathroom.

Lynn Sr looks through the kitchen. "And there she goes again. Well at least she'll still have room for dinner."

Rita comes out of her room with her laptop and sees her kids. "Looks like you're all set for tonight."

"We are mom and we are all excited" said Lucy.

Rita smiles. "Good, be careful out there and enjoy yourselves."

"We will" they reply as they grab some coats and head out the door and into Vanzilla.

Lori starts up Vanzilla. "Okay guys, next stop the Royal Woods Winter End Carnival!"

"Yeah!" and they drive off.

(Royal Woods Winter End Carnival)

The entire event is at a large open field near the Royal Woods sign.

Vanzilla makes it and they park amongst the other cars.

Lincoln, Luna and Lucy were confused. "Umm Lori, why didn't you just drop us off?" asked Lincoln.

Lori looks out the window and smiles. "Guys, look."

They all look to their left and see Bobby, Ronnie Anne and Sid.

"Wait what?" said Luna.

"So that's why you applied your cologne" said Lucy.

Lincoln smirks. "Should have known."

They all get out and greet them.

"Bobby-Boo-Boo-Bear!" said Lori as she hugs Bobby.

"Babe!" replied Bobby.

"Sup man!" said Ronnie Anne.

"It feels so good to be back here! And in a Carnival I have never been to!" replied Sid.

Luna chuckles. "Looks like you two gals are also here for a date time huh?"

Ronnie Anne chuckles. "We are."

Then Lincoln notices Sid holding her giggling. "What?" asked Lincoln.

And out of nowhere someone tackles him and they both land in the snow and laugh.

It was Jordan. "Gotcha!"

Lincoln chuckles as he gets up. "And I thought you were coming here with your parents."

Jordan helps him up to his feet. "They actually dropped me off, when they saw Bobby, Ronnie Anne and Sid I just waited with them for the rest of you guys."

"Sorry man, I couldn't help myself but to just hold it in about her ambush" replied Sid with a chuckle.

"They made sure you didn't know that I was right behind the sign!" said Jordan.

Lincoln approaches Jordan and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. "You're just full of surprises for me my love."

Jordan blushes and giggles. "Oh stop! You know you're the one with the surprises!"

Lori, Bobby, Luna, Ronnie Anne, Sid and Lucy couldn't help but think that this was a very cute moment.

Then they hear another car horn honking, they spot a farm truck and coming out was none other than Liam and Tabby.

"And a good afternoon to the rest of ya!" replied Tabby.

"Howdy fellas!" said Liam.

"It's good to see you too bud" replied Lincoln.

Another van arrives and coming out was Rusty, Polly and Rocky.

"What up players?" greeted Rusty and Polly.

"Hey guys" said Rocky, then he sees Lucy. "Hi Luce."

Lucy approaches him and hugs him which shocks the boy. "Hello to you as well Rocky."

They break the hug and blush.

Lincoln, Luna and Lori thought it was adorable to see their little sister blush like that.

Though Rocky did look different. He was wearing a grey shirt with the symbol of the Empire, a red short sleeved winter jacket and grey jeans.

"Looks like you're trying on a new look" said Luna.

"Sure am, ever since the whole initiation. I kinda am trying to find my Gothic style" replied Rocky.

"Our dad was the one who got him those" replied Rusty.

Then another van arrives and coming out was Zach and Giggles.

They overhear Zach's parents telling him to be careful about aliens, Giggles did find it a bit silly.

Another van come and this one is the McBride's and coming out is Clyde and Penelope.

"Do you have everything you need Clyde?" asked Howard.

"I do dad. Stop worrying about me" replied Clyde.

"Sorry, but we're just trying to be cautious about you. Ever since the whole Aloha Comrade incident" replied Harold.

"No need to worry Mr. and Mr. McBride, I have a backup pack in case Clyde needs more of his treatments and allergy shots" replied Penelope.

"You are so thoughtful Penelope" said Howard.

"I know right? And that's why I love her" said Clyde with a loving gaze.

Penelope blushes. "Oh Clyde."

Then another van arrives again.

"Why don't some of these families in this town just own trucks or other cars?" asked Sid.

"That is one thing I have been asking since I first lived here" replied Ronnie Anne.

Coming out is Stella. "Hey dudes! Looks like the whole gang is here."

They were shocked to see Ronnie Anne and Sid there, but then they figured it out when they saw Lori and Bobby.

"Well, we're almost complete" replied Lincoln.

Then they spot a large Pickup truck and coming out of the back is none other than Sam and Simon.

"Finally! Something that isn't a van" said Sid.

"For once, I agree" replied Ronnie Anne.

Luna and Sam hug each other, Simon feels nervous and completely uncomfortable. He then sees Lincoln. "Lincoln, you didn't tell me that ….. You're sister ….. Sisters were gonna be here."

Lincoln looked at him confused. "Well, they wanted to come to."

Simon sighed. He knew this was gonna be one hard time for him.

"But hey, you can hang out with Stella" replied Lincoln.

"Who?" asked Simon.

Then someone taps his shoulder, he turns around and sees the Asian girl. "Seriously dude, we met many times at school!"

"Oh, sorry. I have a hard time trying to remember some of Lincoln's friends" said Simon.

"You don't seem to have a hard time remembering my name" said Clyde.

"Clyde, you're the junior administrator of the school" replied Zach.

Clyde realizes. "Oh."

Simon decided that maybe hanging with …. Stella? Could help him feel less nervous. "Alright, alright. I'll hang out with Stella."

But Stella could tell that something was up with him. She then looks to Lincoln. "Dude, you're not trying to hook me up, are you?"

Jordan and the others look at Lincoln.

"What?! No! I just thought it would be awkward with you tagging along since we all have someone with us to hang out with. I just wanted you to at least have someone to have fun with, but just as friends" replied Lincoln.

Stella then thinks. "I guess you're right. I mean this is a date gathering and I'm just gonna be like the awkward third wheel."

"Actually you'd be the Nineteenth awkward wheel" replied Sid.

They all look at her confused. "What?" asked Sid.

"Okay guys, let's go and have some Winter end fun!" said Lincoln.

"Yeah!"

They all head into the carnival, though Simon and Stella were lagging behind.

"This isn't gonna be awkward to you is it?" asked Stella.

Simon just looks away, seemingly depressed. "No, no it's not."

Stella could hear the tone in his voice. 'Something's not right about him.'

They eventually meet up with the others and they are all amazed by all of the winter themed rides and kiosks.

"Wow!" said Jordan.

"This place looks awesome!" said Sid.

"Sid's right. This place is awesome" replied Ronnie Anne.

"So cool" said Sam.

"It sure is chili since it is the Winter end carnival!" said Giggles.

Zach chuckles. "Not wrong there."

"Alright guys, should we all join in on one ride or split up?" asked Tabby.

"The best suggestion is to stick together so we may all be in range and not lose our sights from each other" replied Penelope.

Clyde face palms himself. Penelope sees their dumbfounded looks at her.

"What? Safety first" replied Penelope.

"Yeah, maybe for you and McBride over there" replied Polly.

"She's right, let's not waste our time just going to places we all can't agree on" said Rusty.

"There is a snowflake ring toss here and I wanna see if snowflake shaped horseshoes are just as aerial as normal horseshoes" said Liam.

"Count me in my farm boy!" said Tabby.

"I don't know about that. But I saw this dunk-the-snowman thing" said Zach.

"And I am all in about it, a shame that the snowman will be in the water!" said Giggles.

Rocky gets an idea. "There is this icy haunted labyrinth, wanna join me Lucy?"

Lucy smiles. "That is something I look forward to."

"Well, try to be careful Rocky. Polly and I are hitting the icy bumper cars" said Rusty.

"We may not be able to skate, but at least we can knock some bozos down for that count!" replied Polly.

Rocky did not like what she was saying. "Okay, just try not to get banned from it."

"Sid and I are gonna go and see what kind of treats they have here" said Ronnie Anne.

"I'm sure there are tons of winter themed food. Like snow colored hotdogs! Or snowflake shaped funnel cakes!" said Sid.

"So, we're not gonna stick together?" asked Penelope.

"No" they all replied.

Clyde sighs. "We can all meet up at the Ferris wheel to finish the night off."

"That actually sounds fair" replied Bobby.

"What are you gonna be doing Clyde?" asked Lincoln.

Clyde looks at Penelope and smiles. "The one thing we will try and do. Win some prizes!"

"I like that determination, let's not try to push it too hard Clyde" replied Penelope.

Luna looks to Lincoln. "What about you little bro?"

"Well, Jordan and I did see the winter tunnel of love" replied Lincoln as he kisses Jordan's cheek.

Jordan blushes and kisses his cheek. "Why need that, when we kiss almost every day?"

Lincoln smirks. "True, but I wanna at least try and get some romantic privacy."

Lori and Bobby also liked the idea. "I think we're in as well" replied Lori.

"A good way to make this date with my babe all the more worth it" replied Bobby as he kisses Lori's cheek.

"Oh Bobby!" replied Lori as she blushes.

Luna smirks at the romance between these lovers. "Well, you guys enjoy yourselves."

"I think Luna and I are gonna look for anything music themed here" said Sam.

"Now you're talking Sammy" said Luna. "There has got to be some cool snowy tunes around the place."

Sam smiles and kisses Luna's cheek in which she replies back.

Simon on the other hand wasn't feeling sure about letting Luna go with Sam.

Then Sam notices Simon. "So, what's your plan bro?"

Simon then realizes he has nothing to do. "Umm, I don't really know."

"Well, there has to be something here you wanna do" said Zach.

"You can't just go to the carnival and do nothing" said Sid.

"Not gonna be the draft in the area otherwise we'll all be down and icy blue!" said Giggles.

They all look at her annoyed.

Zach then drags Giggles away. "Maybe, we should go to the games now."

"There are tons of rides and games. Didn't you see one you might be interested in?" asked Jordan.

Simon sighs. "Maybe this was a bad idea. I don't wanna be the downer here."

Stella then has an idea. "No worries guys, we'll find something to do."

Simon looks at Stella. "What?"

"That's settled then. Let's all meet back at the Ferris wheel after …. One hour" said Lori.

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

They all head off to different directions, Stella then looks to Simon. Who apparently is missing. "Oh boy."

She goes around the place looking for the Sharp boy, instead she sees Giggles and Zach trying to knock the snowman into the dunk tank, Zach misses multiple times, but Giggles scores it hard!

"Whoa! How did you do that?" asked Zach.

"I had a lot of practice when it comes to pie throwing and cake throwing and mud throwing and also cupcake throwing" replied Giggles.

Zach chuckles. "You should definitely join in dodge ball."

"Now that's one sport where a lot of kids aren't gonna dodge and pie from!" said Giggles.

The two continue with their puns. Stella smiles. '_Looks like they're making jokes_.'

Stella then spots Rusty and Polly at the bumper cars, knocking and shoving a lot of other people and thank god no one is hurt.

Polly is doing the hit and runs, Rusty however wasn't faring well, he knows how to skate but this was a whole new level and he gets knocked over by Polly.

"Now that is one heck of a hit" said Rusty.

Polly passes by him. "Thanks man!"

Stella chuckles. '_I swear she's gonna be the only one who's gonna make Rusty man up or learn injuries_.'

Stella encounters Liam and Tabby tossing snowflake shaped horseshoe rings and Liam successfully lands ten.

Tabby lands in fifteen horseshoes.

The other people gasp in shock, except for Liam. "Now that's what I call skill."

Tabby giggles. "Only because you're mum showed me how it's done."

"Wanna go for another round?" asked Liam.

"Oh, it is on! Let's do this!" replied Tabby.

Stella walks away with a smile. '_Nothing like a farm kid and a rocker girl to have fun their way_.'

The next ones she sees ate Ronnie Anne and Sid and they are both looking at the sparkly white cotton candy and buy one large cotton candy on one stick to share.

"Wow! It looks like Mount Everest on a stick!" said Sid.

"Or Abuela when he gets into Carlotta's makeup by accident" replied Ronnie Anne.

They both chuckle.

"Well, let's dig in!" said Sid.

"Last one to finish buys the next food!" said Ronnie Anne.

"Oh it is on Santiago!" replied Sid.

The two girls go on to eating their large cotton candy. Both of them trying to get to the middle, which ends as a kiss.

Stella smirks. '_Turning a challenge into something both could be romantic about, of course_.'

Next she sees Lucy and Rocky coming out of the icy haunter maze.

"That. Was ….. Not the scary I was expecting" replied Lucy.

"I thought this was supposed to be scary! All we saw were just some cardboard cut outs" replied Rocky.

"You wanna go and see how many people Polly may have hurt?" asked Lucy.

"Sure" replied Rocky. He then holds Lucy's hand which causes her to blush.

Rocky also blushes, he had no idea what triggered him to do that.

They both walk to wherever Rusty and Polly are.

'_Aww, it's so cute!_' said Stella in her thoughts, then she goes back to finding Simon.

Her next encounter was Clyde and Penelope.

Clyde was having a hard time with the claw machine.

"Clyde, maybe you should stop" said Penelope.

"Not till I get you that fake diamond ring with rubies! You deserve that ring Penelope, that and because the other games are just too physical for me" replied Clyde as he goes back to his claw game.

Penelope felt touched that he would do this for her. "Okay Clyde. I know you can win this."

Stella has no clue what to think of this and decides to walk away slowly

She wasn't able to find the winter tunnel of love, but she does see Luna and Sam doing some karaoke and they were both in sync.

The people around them cheered and didn't seem to mind their small romance on some of the songs.

'_Wow, they are both tied together when they sing_.' Then Stella sees someone in the crowd watching them.

She could see the weird nervous gaze he had and looked at Luna and Sam. '_What the heck is Simon doing?_' then Stella figured it out. '_Oh boy_.'

Simon then gets pulled away by someone. "Hey!"

Simon then sees it was Stella who dragged him away and they both sit on a bench underneath a tree by the Ferris wheel. "Okay dude, spill!"

Simon starts to get nervous. "What …. D-Do you ….. M-Mean?"

Stella crosses her arms. "You looking at Luna, I know what's going on?"

"What?!" said Simon in shock.

"You have a crush on Lincoln's sister Luna, but you're also jealous that you're sister Sam is dating her. Simon, you're pulling a Clyde" replied Stella.

Simon had nothing else to say. '_She just … how did? …… what_?!'

Stella then sits on the bench as well. "So that's why you didn't feel like coming here. I'm gonna guess that you haven't told Luna how you feel about her."

Simon just nods and looks down in sadness.

Stella sighs. "Yup, but unlike Clyde he has told Lori how he feels, you're just a starter up and I know your way to shy and nervous to even tell Luna. Which is why you wanted to be friends with Lincoln, so you can get to know Luna more. I'm right aren't i?"

Simon's mouth drops. "Yeah, it's true and how do you know this?"

"Dude, it's obvious and I don't think Lincoln would appreciate you trying to hit it off with his roommate/sister" replied Stella.

Simon looks down with sadness. But Stella can tell he was miserable with his emotions just eating away at him.

"This isn't gonna be an easy thing for you Simon. Perhaps soon, maybe one day. You will have to tell Luna and Lincoln and of course Sam, about all of this" replied Stella.

"Yeah, you're right. But I don't know what's gonna happen if I do tell them" replied Simon. He knew she was right.

Stella then places a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, I won't tell them about this. This will be between you and me, friend to friend and I you won't know what's gonna happen if you don't act."

Simon looks at her and smiles. "Thanks, I needed that. You really are good at this whole friend understanding thing, like Lincoln."

Stella chuckles. "Well, Lincoln is not the only one who understands how friends feel, also I've been seeing this nervousness from you since day one."

Simon chuckles nervously. "Wow! Didn't think anyone else would notice my actions."

"Just remember, there's nothing wrong with coming out with the truth. It might be a painful ride, but sooner or later it will simmer down" replied Stella.

"Okay Stella. I'll keep that in mind, I'll tell them, one day" said Simon.

Stella smiles at the good deed she did for a friend. "That's the spirit."

What they don't know, is that the rest of their friends had just arrived and see Simon and Stella talking. Some of them started to smirk. They all remain hidden and watch.

"Well I'll be dang!" said Liam.

"And to think, all she wanted was just to be friends" said Tabby.

"Sure doesn't look like it" said Zach.

"Sure beats just gaming and benching!" said Giggles.

"One carnival day and they're already having their own fun" said Clyde.

"Looks as if they were just talking the whole time" said Penelope.

"All this time, we never knew Stella was like this" said Rusty.

"And I guess this completes the gang with the romance in the minds" said Polly.

"Not quite was I was expecting" said Lucy.

"Same" replied Rocky.

"Not bad for her first try I guess" said Ronnie Anne.

"Aww, this is so sweet!" said Sid and Lori.

"Way to go little dude" said Bobby.

"Aww, my little bro has a lady friend!" said Sam.

"Nice call with getting Simon to be here bro" said Luna.

"Oh Lincoln! You are just playing Cupid right now!" said Jordan.

Lincoln was a bit shocked. "I thought Stella said all she wanted was a friend, but this is a whole new level. I wonder what they're talking about."

"Well, whatever it is, let's leave them be" said Lori.

"I agree, I wanna let my little bro keep talking and probably wooing" said Sam.

They all chuckle and head off to do some more fun stuff.

Sam remembered that Simon told Lincoln about the secret they had against Simon's old friends. Simon trusted Lincoln with the secret, so I guess she can tell Luna.

"Luna" said Sam.

"What is it babe?" asked Luna.

Sam then brings her to a bench where no one can hear them. "Sam, what's wrong?" asked Luna.

Sam sighs. "There's something I need to tell you, a secret that Simon and I have kept. a secret that Simon entrusted Lincoln with."

Luna was confused. "Okay, what is it?"

(Later)

They all return to the Ferris wheel for one more ride.

Each couple are in a cart and enjoying this moment, and it seems Lincoln and Jordan are kissing again, same with Lori and Bobby.

The others see this and it kinda forms a chain of romance.

Rocky just kisses Lucy on the cheek and both nine year olds blush, they both know they were not ready for a mouth-to-mouth kiss just yet.

Simon and Stella ignore all of them and just focus on the amazing view of the town, it was way taller than the Tree House Watchtower.

Then Simon's hand accidently touches Stella's hand and both of them look at their hands, then at each other, look away and blush.

'_What the what?!_' from Simon.

Stella holds her hand. '_What …. Just ….. Happened_?'

Soon they all head home, well some of them called for their parents for a ride home.

The Louds were kind enough to give Jordan a ride home.

(Loud House, 9:00 pm)

Luna enters her room already in her sleep wear and sees Lincoln on his computer going through some updates.

"You going to bed soon bro?" asked Luna who is already on her top bunk.

"Soon sis, I just need to check on something" replied Lincoln.

"Okay, just don't stay up too late. Don't want that brain of yours to go off the rails on a crazy train" replied Luna.

Lincoln chuckles. "Sure sis. Goodnight Luna."

Luna smiles. "Goodnight baby bro." But her smile fades and she places her head onto her pillow. '_Maybe, maybe I'll talk to Lincoln about the whole Sam and Simon incident with friend thing. Tomorrow_.' she then gets some sleep.

Meanwhile Lincoln goes through some searches and then sees something that shocks him.

Lincoln feels likes screaming for joy, but he doesn't wanna wake up Luna.

Lincoln then checks on the amount of money he has left in his savings and smiles. '_Enough for the rest of the gang!_'

Lincoln then clicks on the mouse and onto the button. "Pre-order Tickets"

He smiles and then sees that it was sent and then he gets a message with a code image that he has to show to the Royal Woods Theater. '_Soon, the force will be with us. Always_!'

(Sharp Residence)

Simon finishes using the bathroom and then feels weird again, he looks around to see if anyone was still awake.

He seems Sam is already fast asleep and so are his parents. '_Thank goodness our rooms are soundproof_!'

He goes back to his room, locks the door and pulls out an image of Luna. A full body image of Luna and sits on his bed and smiles.

Yeah, shit's going down real fast for him.

**Have any of you guys figured out what is happening here? Anyone? What about the tickets? Because I finally saw it! The Final piece that would truly End the Saga! If you haven't seen the movie yet, then don't read the next chapter. Chances there will be spoilers! Or not. Leave a review and tell me what you all think**.


	116. Chapter 116

**Chapter 116**

(The Loud house)

Luna opens her eyes and sits up, she stretches and yawns and then she sees Lincoln's Deathwing alarm clock says that it is half past six.

She gets out of bed and sees that Lincoln is now gone. "Where is the little dude?"

Luna puts on her slippers and leaves the bedroom. She spots the rest of her sisters already falling in line to the bathroom.

"Hey dudes, has anyone seen Lincoln?" said Luna.

"Not really, isn't he in bed?" asked Leni.

"Nope, I woke up and noticed he wasn't there" replied Luna.

"He's probably downstairs eating breakfast" replied Lynn Jr.

"Why would Lincoln be awake on a Sunday?" asked Lola.

"She has a point, we all don't have any big plans today" replied Lucy.

Eventually they all finish with the bathroom and are all wearing their normal attire, then they all head out of their rooms and smell something very nice.

"What is that aroma?" asked Lori.

"I can smell it too" replied Luna.

"Sure smells tasty!" said Lola.

"You think dad made breakfast?" asked Lana.

"Whatever it is, it's down stairs!" said Lynn Jr.

"Judging by the fragrant scent that has gotten us moved, I assume someone is cooking pancakes" said Lisa.

"Wait, doesn't Lincoln know how to bake pancakes too?" asked Leni.

"You have a point there Leni" replied Lucy.

"Then let's Breakfast our way there now!" said Luan. She then heads into the room to grab Lily.

They all head into the kitchen to see they're mom drinking coffee and eating pancakes. "Morning girls, you're all just in time for breakfast."

Then they spot the plates with pancakes and see Lincoln putting the pan away. "Morning guys."

"Morning Lincoln" they all greeted.

"You made all of these didn't you?" asked Lori.

"Sure did" replied Lincoln.

"But why? And where's dad?" asked Luan.

"You're father had to go to the airport to meet up with an old college buddy of his, probably the one who kicked him out of the band, I just hope there isn't gonna be some tension" replied Rita.

Rita then gets up and puts her coffee mug into the sink. "No need to worry Lincoln, I'll get the dishes."

"Thanks mom" he then looks to his sisters. "Let's eat!"

They all sit down and eat their pancakes, thought something was off about the pancakes, and it wasn't the taste. But instead it was the shape.

"Lincoln, why are these pancakes the shape of Star Wars stuff?" asked Luna.

"Cool! Mine's looks like BB-8's head!" said Lana.

"I have mine in the form of the first order" said Lisa.

"Mines looks like Chewie and feels Chewie too! Oh, there's bacon bits in the pancake" said Lynn Jr.

"Sigh, I have Darth Vader shaped ones. Wicked" said Lucy.

"Mine's is the rebel sign thingy" said Leni.

"Looks like I have the Empire, not gonna be choking on the darks side here! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

"Okay bro, what's this all about?" asked Lori.

Lincoln checks his watch. "The reason why I made these is because I have some big plans for us later at twelve!"

"Really?" asked Lucy.

Lincoln nods. "I know that you guys don't have any plans of any sorts for today and school starts tomorrow, so I thought we could all do some cool stuff today."

Even though they all thought something was up and Lincoln might drag them into something he likes, some part of them thought that they should just go with it.

"Heck, I'm in bro" said Luna.

"I'm in" said Lynn.

"Same here, sigh" replied Lucy.

"So are we" said the twins.

"I did wanted to study more on the device I have, but I guess whatever it is you have plan could do me better" said Lisa.

"No birthday gigs for me, so my day is not booked, as if it was already written on page! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

"I don't know what we're gonna be doing, but I'm sure it will be fun. So I'm in as well" replied Leni.

Lori sighs. "Okay Lincoln, we'll finish breakfast, get ourselves ready and then head off to where you're taking us."

Lincoln then looks to his mom. "Mom, Lily isn't old enough for where we're going."

"No need to worry sweetie, I'll watch over Lily, you and the others go have your fun" replied Rita.

Then Lincoln scratches Patriots head. "You're gonna have to stay here to bud, I don't think they'll let you into wherever we're going."

This made them all confused. They all continue eating their breakfast. Then somethin comes into Leni's thoughts.

"By the way, how did your big date last night go?"

And boy did they have a lot to tell them.

(The Royal Woods Theater)

The Royal Woods Theater is now finally done with restorations, and now it's back in service.

Vanzilla soon arrives and finds a parking space. All of the Louds come out.

"So, this is the place?" asked Lynn Jr.

"Are we watching the opera or something?" asked Lola.

"Please say no" said Lana.

"That is improbable, there are no scheduled Operas for today or any day as of the moment and judging by the now glowing lights. It seems that the Royal Woods Theater has finished all of it's renovations" replied Lisa.

"Well, it was about time, I love being here and reciting my poems" said Lucy.

"And let's not forget that this place is also haunted" replied Leni.

"She's literally right" said Lori.

"Well, let's not get too spiritually into it, otherwise we'll be going down the boat and into the theater! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan, and they all groan in response.

Luna then looks to her brother. "Linc, what's going on?"

Lincoln checks his watch and smiles. "And now!"

"Now what?" asked Leni.

They soon see some vehicles coming in, from family vans, a taxi and some cars.

It was the rest of their friends, Liam, Tabby, Stella, Rusty, Polly, Zach, Giggles, Haiku, Rocky, Mollie, Joy, Kat, Sadie, Cookie and Sam.

"Oh, Hi everyone!" greeted Leni.

"What the what?" said Lynn Jr.

"What is happening?" asked Lori.

"Now this is what I call, flocking together!" said Luan.

"Why is Rocky and Haiku here?" asked Lucy.

"Odd, very odd indeed" said Lisa.

"This looks kinda familiar" said Lana.

"Why are some of your pals here?" asked Lola.

Then something came into Luna's head. She then gets an idea and looks to Lincoln who is smiling. "Bro, is this a Star Wars gathering thing?"

They all gasp and look at Lincoln.

Lincoln just smirks. "Good guess there sis." Then he gets tackled by Jordan, but he manages to stay standing.

"And you're the last one to check in" said Lincoln.

"Sorry, once again couldn't resists. Also, is this really a Star Wars gathering?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln looks to all of them. "Yes, yes it is."

"What?!" they all yelled.

"Not to be rude man, but there isn't gonna be a new movie right now" said Stella.

"Yeah, they just finished yesterday, what makes you think they're gonna show it today?" asked Zach.

"Even I went to the internet yesterday and saw nothing" replied Sadie.

"Same" replied Mollie, Kay, Joy and Cookie.

"Did you check during the afternoon?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, why?" replied all five of Jordan's gal pals.

"Well, I check last night. When we got back home from the Winter end festival" replied Lincoln.

"So, something is being showed today?" asked Tabby.

"Yup" replied Lincoln.

Then Sam gets an idea on what it is. "It's ….. It's the new Star Wars isn't it?"

They all gasp and look to Lincoln, again.

Lincoln chuckles. "Only some of you guys are making good guesses today."

Then Lincoln turns around and sees an employee open the doors and bring out a poster that says, Now Showing: Star Wars Episode 9: the Rise of Skywalker.

All of them just stare with mouths agape.

"And that's what I planned" said Lincoln. "Now come on, let's go in."

But then Lincoln gets grabbed on the shoulder by Jordan. "Lincoln, as cool as it sounds. I doubt some of us have the cash for this movie."

"I brought my wallet with me, sadly some of it was mostly spent when I went to the mall weeks ago" said Lori.

"I forgot my wallet back home" said Leni.

"Same here guys" said Sam.

"Well this bites it" said Lola.

But then Liam and Tabby could see the smile on Lincoln's face.

"Mate, you have a plan, don't you?" asked Tabby.

Lincoln chuckles. "I am the man with the plan after all."

"Dang Lincoln, and you pull it off again!" said Liam.

"Lincoln, what did you do?" asked Lori.

"Last night, I used my money to preorder the tickets. I got a message that I have to pay for them all here at the Royal Woods Theater and it also came with a code promo" replied Lincoln.

They were all shocked. Lincoln just spent his cash for all of them, to be together and enjoy the movie.

"Bro, you really didn't have to do that" said Luna.

"Yeah, you could've told us and we could all pitch in" said Lynn Jr.

"No joke and no cash about this whole or-deal!" said Luan.

"This is just too much of you Loud" said Mollie.

Jordan then looks at Lincolns caring smile. "Guys, it's okay. I did this so we could all enjoy this finally thing that we all have started to love. Like when we all got together to watch the Mandalorian and all of the other Star Wars movies."

They all felt moved by this.

"Nice one man" said Rusty.

"You always know what to say" said Zach.

"Lincoln does it again" said Polly.

"Sigh, which is just too thoughtful of you" said Haiku.

"But wait, what is that code you said?" asked Rocky.

Lincoln goes to the ticket booth.

"Ticket please?" asked the woman.

Lincoln shows her his phone and the code image. She pulls out her tablet and takes a picture and runs the image through a device. "Okay, you and your company are all clear, enjoy the movie."

Then Lincoln hands an envelope with the money for the preorder.

The others were kinda confused.

"What just happened?" asked Leni.

Lisa then realizes. "It appears that image on Lincoln's phone is the ticket. The device scanned it and indicated all of the preorder purchases from their online data bank and the result it read up all the tickets that were required."

At first they were all confused.

Lisa sighs. "The image on Lincoln's phone is the ticket or tickets."

"Oh!" they all reply.

But then the woman calls back Lincoln. "Hey kid! It's supposed to be twenty-seven tickets and you only have twenty-six people, counting yourself."

Lincoln does notice this and does a head count. "Let's see. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Jordan, Stella, Haiku, Rocky, Zach, Liam, Rusty, Polly, Giggles, Tabby, Mollie, Sadie, Kat, Joy, Cookie, Sam, myself …. Wait, where the heck is Simon?"

They all notice this, mostly Stella. "Where is he anyway?"

They all look to Sam. "He's not coming."

"What? Why?" asked Lincoln and Stella.

"He said he has some things to do, he took his bike and went off. I have no clue where" replied Sam.

Lincoln sighs. "Well, this isn't good. I was hoping he would love this movie, even though he never saw the other ones."

"So, what do we do with the extra ticket?" asked Rocky.

"I don't think Clyde and Penelope watch Star Wars" said Zach.

"And I doubt anyone in the Morticians club would want to see this" said Lucy.

"Agreed" replied Haiku.

"Margo can't be here. She has to visit her pregnant auntie" said Lynn Jr.

"She's hoping it's a baby girl cousin, who she cans hare sports with" said Polly.

Lisa looks at the movie poster. "I know Darcy cannot come, she cannot be able to understand the true grammar and probably some foul words from the movie."

"She's not wrong, I think" said Lana.

"And one thing I do know, is that they don't give out tickets to eagles" said Lola.

"Lola, they won't allow pets in here. Unless they're gonna have a pet show or something" said Jordan.

"All of our friends are way too busy with their own things" said Lori.

"It's true, same with my friends from work and friends from school" said Leni.

"Guys, we gotta come up with the ticket to our problem here!" said Luan.

Giggles chuckles. "Nice one Luan."

"This sure bites it hard chaps" said Tabby.

"So, now what?" asked Rusty.

Then the woman hands Lincoln back the extra two-fifty bucks. "Here kid, we do refunds if there's a no show. It's also part of the promo."

Lincoln takes the money. "Umm, thanks." he then puts the cash into his pocket.

"Also, don't forget to show the same code promo to the snack bar" said the employee.

"Okay" he then looks to the others. "Come on guys, let's go."

They were all confused and shocked. They were expecting for someone to come and be part of this, but this was easier than they thought.

"Didn't see any of this coming" said Zach.

"The universe has ways to work in ways we cannot predict" said Haiku.

"You lost me back there kid" said Sam.

They all head to the snack bar and order what they all want to eat, afterwards Lincoln shows the employee the code promo on his phone and they were all given the clear to watch the movie, shocking that they were the only ones there.

They all find their seats and wait for the movie to come up.

"This is so exciting!" said Mollie.

"Finally, this ends it all!" said Sadie.

"And we also saw the three different trailers last year!" said Joy.

"I can't wait to see Poe again" said Cookie.

"Or Kylo Ren" said Kat.

"I for one have only one interest, to see what new technological advanced vehicle they have made for this final chapter of the saga" said Lisa.

"And let's not forget who's the bad guy here" said Lana.

Lola groans. "Yeah, old and ugly face."

"Immortality is truly his greatest power" said Haiku.

"And truly a power I wish I could have" said Lucy.

"Same" replied Rocky.

"Dude, what the heck are you even saying?" said Rusty.

"Leave him be bro, Rocky's just having his Darth moment" said Polly.

"I wanna see some space battles and some physical alien dudes!" said Lynn Jr.

"Let's not forget our gal Rey" said Stella.

"And the iconic Millennium Falcon" said Tabby.

"Or some of them horses we saw in the trailer" said Liam.

"There's gonna be a lot of blasters in this one, I'm sure" said Zach.

"I hope there are some funny scenes" said Giggles.

"Comedy gold, bronzium and silver for sure!" said Luan.

"I hope there will be some romance" said Leni.

"Literally hoping too" said Lori.

"And the signature theme song" said Sam.

"You know it babe" said Luna. She is seated next to Lincoln with Jordan on the other side of Lincoln.

Jordan and Lincoln are both sharing the same Popcorn box. "This is probably one of the greatest plans you ever had handsome!"

Lincoln kisses her cheek and they both blush. "There's gonna be a lot of awesome plans coming for all of us this year my love."

Then the theater goes dark and they all get a message to turn off all electronic devices, in which they all do.

Then the opening titles enter: In a galaxy far, far, away …..

"This is it!" said Lincoln, and the movie begins! (Que signature Star Wars opening song!)

(Meanwhile somewhere in an abandoned open area near some warehouses)

Simon is pacing back and forth.

"Okay, okay. You gotta find a way to tell Luna how you feel and probably Lincoln as well" said Simon. "But how?"

Then he gets an idea and pulls out his phone. "I can text them! Yes! An idea!" he then pulls out a piece of paper in which he wrote down what he wanted to say.

He starts texting: Dear Luna, this is Simon Sharp. Don't ask how I got your number, but I do have a reason why. So yeah, I am gonna tell why,

_I Simon Sharp, have had a crush on you since Sam introduced me to you. Ever since that day, I never stopped thinking about you. I have been having some hard time on trying to talk to you because I felt so nervous when I was near you, so I guess you can say I was pulling a Clyde._

_And here is my confession._

_Every night, I kept dreaming about you. About how beautiful you are with your pixie haircut, you're serenating voice that breaks into my ears, the way you're body moves to the beat is so mesmerizing, you're sweet and adorable laugh is just so divine and the way you slowly turn, stare and bat you're eyes feels like everything is in slow motion and that the only thing that matters is you and you alone_.

_And if I have to be really honest with you, whenever I start daydreaming of you or even looking at the picture I have of you. I get these strange dreams of you and me, some of them might be a little too far, from kissing, to hugging and cuddling and at some point …….. Some very physical stuff, I even do it …. To your picture, I hope this isn't too disturbing to you. But I just can't help myself, you are like a goddess! a goddess who deserves to be with someone who knows you better, I know some of the songs you love, but I don't know all of things you truly love and I hope that one day I can find out_.

_So what I'm trying to say is, I love you Luna Loud! I really do Love you!, yours truly Simon Sharp._

Simon then hits send, Simon sighs in relief.

Wait for it.

Wait for it.

And he realizes what he just sent and looks at his phone. "What have I done?! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Then he sees a notification: The number you have sent to is not available, please try again.

Which only meant that the message never came through.

Simon sighs in relief. "Thank goodness!" He then leans onto the wall and looks at his note and text.

Simon decides to keep the note hidden and place his text message into the drafts.

Simon then looks to the sky and watches the clouds pass by and closes his eyes. "Luna ….. Luna Loud."

Then he feels something weird. "Not again!" he then races into the warehouse and into a private door and locks it.

What the heck is happening here?!

**I will not bring out any spoilers to the movie, Star Wars the Rise of Skywalker. But I might add some to the following chapter, and it seems Simon might have some very adult rated thoughts about the musical Loud. Leave a review and tell me what you think**.


	117. Chapter 117

**Chapter 117**

**This idea was from Vasmasdas1. Finally someone who came up with a small concept of a beginning to and end for me to try and create. Enjoy**.

(Ketchum Park)

A beautiful day to spend an after school moment. And to others it is the best moment since it is Monday, what could possibly go wrong on a day like this? Probably anything.

Currently we see Lincoln and Jordan taking a nice stroll through the park, just the two of them alone.

"This sure beats a good end of Monday huh handsome?" said Jordan.

"You know it my love" replied Lincoln.

"So, where is Patriot anyway? I didn't see him in school today" asked Jordan.

"Oh yeah, there have been some sightings of mice suddenly coming out of nowhere around the neighborhood, so Patriot and I decided to put up this small vermin tracking system. We don't harm the mice, like common exterminators. We'd rather get them out of the house and into the wilds where they belong, but if it's a rat it has to go down" replied Lincoln.

"Wow! And Patriot is running this business by himself?" asked Jordan.

"Pretty much, the whole neighborhood knows that I have a pet eagle thanks to Mr. Grouse, he told everyone how his mice problem was taken care of" replied Lincoln.

"Now that's what I call spreading the word. Do the rest of your family know about this?" asked Jordan.

"They do, Lana likes it and wants to be part of it. But I told her she can't, she's still young and she should leave this to an actual predator who knows his prey" said Lincoln. "She understands, but she does want to have some of the mice for her snake EL Diablo."

"That's understanding of her. Why would there be so much mice?" said Jordan.

"Lisa said it must've been from winter. Probably the mice are hiding for hibernation and since spring is inbound, I guess they're all waking up and freaking people out" replied Lincoln.

They both continue they're lovely stroll, but Jordan feels like something was wrong, or better yet someone was watching them.

"Something wrong my love?" asked Lincoln.

Jordan then shakes the feeling off. "Sorry, it's just that, I feel like someone is watching us."

Lincoln also looks worried. "You two huh? I also had this feeling, but I didn't want you to worry."

They both looked around and saw nothing was following them and there was nothing suspicious.

Lincoln knew it wasn't Lucy, she was busy with a meeting with her young Morticians club.

What they don't know is that it's not Lucy!

From behind a large bush is a twelve year old boy with blonde hair and is wearing a blue uniform and red shirt with blue shorts and black shoes, kinda looks like something kids wear at private schools. Wait a minute! Private Schools?!

It was none other than Boy Jordan, Jordan Kosch.

"Finally! Found you two!" whispered an angry Boy Jordan. "I can finally get my revenge on the two of you for ruining my life here in Royal Woods and sending me to that stupid private school!"

Let's rewind a bit to what is happening here. Months ago, Boy Jordan was getting sick and tired of people calling Jordan Rosato the original Jordan, he wanted his true name back and didn't wanna be called Boy Jordan anymore, so he assaulted her to get the name back, but then he was confronted by Lincoln and hid eagle, he badly wounded the Loud boy, got caught by Huggins and was expelled from Royal Woods Elementary and sent to St. Craford's school for bad boys, how did he get out? No idea.

"Okay, just need to make sure I have them all to myself and then I can give them a piece of my mind!" said Boy Jordan.

He then looks around and sees no Eagle shadow, but he had to be careful. The eagle could be anywhere.

Then he sees something was happening, Lincoln and Jordan stopped walking.

"You feeling hungry?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, let's go and grab some lunch" said Jordan.

"Sure. Where would you like to go?" asked Lincoln.

Jordan thinks, then she gets an idea. "We could go to Gus'."

"Anything you say dear" teased Lincoln.

"Now you're making it sound like we're married" chuckled Jordan.

Lincoln smirks. "And that's a dream we both are looking forward to."

The two kids continue to chatter as they head to Gus' Games n' Grub.

Boy Jordan then smiles. "Okay, this is the opportunity I've been waiting for!" He then puts on a white hockey mask with some four claw marks on it. It kinda looks like a mask from a toy store.

Boy Jordan then also reaches for something in his bag and realizes something. "Dang it! I forgot my bat! I'm gonna have to improvise."

He then spots something on the ground and smiles. "That could work."

(Gus' Games n' Grub)

Lincoln and Jordan finish their lunch, they only had lunch the two of them weren't in the mood for any arcade gaming. And since they are growing into preteens they are adapting to computer class games now.

"So, the Sadie Hawkins dance is still on our minds" said Lincoln.

"I already have an outfit for the occasion" replied Jordan. "What about you?"

"Leni said she was gonna make me something special. She won't reveal it to me until it's almost time for the Sadie Hawkins dance" replied Lincoln.

"Leni is a talented fashion designer, whatever she has for you will make you look cool" replied Jordan,

"That is true. And I honestly don't care what anyone says about me being the new popular kid, I just wanna be treated as normal as I can possibly get" said Lincoln.

"Same" replied Jordan.

While the two kids are walking, they don't know there is a bush following them. "How in the world did Boy Jordan pull that bush out of the park?

"Okay, okay. Who do I target? The boy who got me in trouble? Or the girl who won't let me take back my name?!" Boy Jordan then narrows his eyes as if he has a lock on his target. "Got it!"

He continues to follow them and whenever they turn around he stops, Lincoln and Jordan don't even notice the bush in the area and continue to walk.

Boy Jordan then gets ready for the opportunity. "And now!"

He leaps out of the bushes and throws a rock, but then at that moment as if everything is in slow motion. Lincoln spots the stone and pushes Jordan out of the way and he takes the hit and falls to the ground groaning in pain. "Lincoln!"

Boy Jordan realizes he just missed his target. "Dang it!"

Jordan recognizes that voice and looks to the masked kid. "Boy Jordan?!"

Boy Jordan then runs off, but he also hears someone else yelling. "Hey you!" It was Simon on his bike.

But Boy Jordan was able to outpace him and disappear. "Dang it! Where did he go?!"

Then Simon sees Jordan helping Lincoln back up. "Is he okay?"

Lincoln rubs his head and feels some small blood coming from it. "Ow, I gotta get home."

"I'll take you home Lincoln, I think I know what's going on" replied Jordan, he tone did not sound happy at all.

"What can I do?" asked Simon.

"Can you try and look for that kid who did this, I know who he is" said Jordan.

"Sure, I'm on it!" Simon then races off the direction where he lost t4ack of the boy and keeps searching.

Jordan in the meantime escorts Lincoln back to his house, luckily it wasn't a bad wound.

(The Loud House)

The Loud House is back to being its usual loud self. Lana is in the backyard making small snowmen, there's still some snow left behind, Lola is in her room playing tea party and Charles and Cliff have been dragged into it, Lucy is writing a poem in the chimney, Luan is changing Lily's diaper, Lori is in the living room texting Bobby, Lynn Jr is making a sandwich and it is big, Luna is shredding on her axe and Lisa had just finished her knew invention.

Meanwhile Leni arrives home in the car of Jackie, Mandee is also with them. "Thanks for the lift girls" said Leni.

"No probs Leni" replied Jackie. Then Mandee sees something. "Is that your brother and his girlfriend?"

Leni turns around and all three teen girls are shocked to see the condition Lincoln was in.

"Leni! Help!" yelled Jordan.

"Oh, my gosh! Linky!" Leni runs towards them.

Jackie and Mandee also come out of the car and join in.

"What happened to him?" asked Jackie.

"Why is there a cut on his head?" asked Mandee.

"No time, we gotta get him patched up" said Jordan.

Leni helps carry Lincoln, even though he didn't want to. But Leni was the one sister who worries about her sibling's safety the most.

Jordan then spots Patriot high in the sky. "Down here boy!"

Patriot flies down and he looked like he was wearing a small satchel and it contained some dollar bills, looks like the mouse hunting thing is working.

They all head to the house and open the door.

This alarms Lori. "What the heck?" But then she sees Leni carrying Lincoln to the kitchen with Jordan, Jackie and Mandee following. "Lincoln?"

Then the other sisters come down to see what the commotion was, they only see Lori racing to the kitchen. "Lincoln? What happened?!"

Hearing her call out Lincoln's name like that did not sound too good. "What did she just say?"

They all turn around to see Luna at the top of the stairs who just dropped her headset, she then races past all of the sisters and also heads to the kitchen.

There she sees Leni applying some alcohol to his wound so it doesn't get infected. Then Lori places some bandaging to his wound.

Seeing her roommate cringe in pain was too much for Luna to see. "W-What happened to you? Who did this?!"

Jordan then calms her down. "Luna, please. We don't want his I jury to cause him a migraine."

Luna takes a deep breath and approaches her brother and hugs him. Soon the rest of the sisters arrive and gasp at their injured brother.

"Guys, guys. I'm fine really, I'm still here aren't I?" said Lincoln.

Lori puts the first aid kit away. "Be greatful that was just a small cut and not a big gash."

Leni then hugs Lincoln and soon Lola and Lana also join in.

"What happened to you?" asked Mandee.

"Did you hit something?" asked Jackie.

Jordan felt an urge of anger. "More like, something hit him."

They all took notice of Jordan's expression, they can tell she was angry and when she's angry it's usually because someone did this. And that also triggers anger within the Loud Sisters.

Luna looks to Jordan with a serious look. "Jordan, what happened out there?"

"We were just going home after we ate lunch at Gus'" said Jordan.

"But then I felt like someone was behind us, when I turned around I saw this masked kid who was gonna throw a rock at Jordan, so I pushed her out of the way and took the hit" replied Lincoln.

They all gasped. Luna knew he would do that, he truly does love Jordan Rosato. But right now she wants to know who this masked kid was.

"Jordan, can you please describe to us what did this mask look like" said Lisa.

"It's not a baby face mask is it?" asked Lola.

"Was it something like a skull?" asked Lucy.

Jordan shakes her head. "None of those, it was a hockey mask with four face slashes on it. Like something out of a novelty store."

"Well, that's not gonna be enough to find this kid" said Lynn Jr.

"I am literally gonna tear that kid apart!" said Lori.

"He will pay for this!" yelled Lola.

"I'm gonna bring El Diablo with me!" said Lana.

"This will not go unnoticed!" said Lisa.

"I think I might have some curses that can work on him" said Lucy.

"I am so gonna prank him till he cries for mercy!" said Luan.

"Whoever the kid is, ain't getting away with this!" said Luna.

Jordan liked that protective side of the Loud sister's. "I may not know who he looked like, but I know exactly who it really was."

Lincoln was shocked, all he remembers was pain in his head. "You heard that kid's voice?"

Jordan nods. "It's the one kid who still hates us, and mostly me."

Lincoln thinks who it could be. Then it hits him, not literally. "Boy Jordan?"

"The very same one" replied Jordan.

They all gasp.

"But I thought that dork was transferred out of your school?!" said Lynn Jr.

"How in the world did he get out of his private school?" asked Lucy.

"Not gonna lie, but he sure isn't private about his voice" said Luan.

"I don't know how he got out, but I'm sure it was him. I recognized his frantic voice when he panicked. I think he was trying to aim at me, as an act of revenge" replied Jordan.

They all groan.

"Is he still mad that he can't get his name back?! Seriously?!" said Lola.

"That's it! I am calling my bear friend!" said Lana.

"Such actions will be avenged!" said Lisa.

"Now I wanna try my new voodoo book" said Lucy.

"That boy is so mean!" said Leni.

"Oh, he is literally gonna get torn apart!" said Lori.

"Just wait till I get my hands on that dork!" said Lynn Jr.

"I am gonna test out every dangerous prank on him!" said Luan.

Jackie and Mandee had no clue what was even happening, but this was starting to get intense.

Lincoln and Jordan notice the silent stare Luna had as she looked at nothing. Then she looks to Lincoln. "You have a plan baby bro?"

They all stop talking and look to him. Lincoln thinks of an idea, then he looks at Lisa.

"Lisa, did you finish your latest invention?" asked Lincoln.

Lisa smiles. She knows where Lincoln was going with this. "And this is why you are the second smartest person in this house Lincoln!"

The others knew Lincoln had a plan and he was ready to execute.

"Boy Jordan wants revenge? He's gonna find out what happens when he messes with us Louds!" said Lincoln.

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

"Umm, can someone explain to us who this Boy Jordan is?" asked Jackie.

"Yeah, we wanna help out too" replied Mandee.

Then Jordan recalled she has some old pictures of all the students at school, back when she worked as the school journalist.

Jordan shows Jackie and Mandee the picture of Boy Jordan, and both teen girls had pissed off expressions.

"Jackie? Mandee? Are you two okay?" asked Leni.

"They look like they're gonna explode or something" said Lynn Jr.

Jackie and Mandee look at each other and nod. Then they look to Lincoln. "We might be able to help get him into a whole lot more trouble" said Jackie.

"What's the plan Lincoln?" asked Mandee.

Lincoln smiled. "Alright guys, here's the plan."

(Ketchum Park, hours later)

Boy Jordan hides in the bushes and sees Simon ride past him. "So close and I am so lucky to buy this bat at such a low cost."

He looks at his metal bat and smirks. "All I have to do is wait for Lincoln or Jordan to come out again, they're bound to come after me. I also have to be careful, if one of his sisters is out there looking for me as well, then I'll have to make sure they stay out of it as well."

Boy Jordan then peeks out of the bushes and looks around, he spots Luan and Lisa walking around the park with binoculars, it looked like they were searching.

"Dang it! They told them! They are so gonna get it now!" said Boy Jordan. Then he sees them leave the park and have a walkie talkie.

Boy Jordan sighs. "Thank god!"

Then he continues to wait and wait and wait.

(One hour later)

Boy Jordan wakes up. "Wha? Where am i?!" he then remembers what he was doing. "Oh right, revenge."

He then peeks out of the bushes and sees that the park was empty and it was almost four on his watch.

Boy Jordan sighs. "Maybe I should just try again tomorrow, now to sneak back into the school."

Then he looks out of the bushes again, and this time he has a sick smile. "Yes! They're here!"

Boy Jordan spots Lincoln and Jordan with their backs turned and looking towards the pond and they both have walkie talkies and looks like they're talking to the other sisters, he also sees Lincoln's head has some bandages.

"You're gonna need more than just bandaging when I'm done with you Loud!" said Boy Jordan.

He looks around and sees no one was out there and no eagle in sight as well.

So, Boy Jordan takes action and charges at them with his bat. "This is for what you've done to me!" But when he swings it looked like he missed.

"What the?!" Boy Jordan swings again and he missed.

"Huh? What is this?!" Boy Jordan approaches the two kids and pokes them with the bat, but the bat goes through and he freaks out and drops it. "Whoa! Whoa! What the heck?!"

"And we got you red handed Boy Jordan" said Lincoln and Jordan from behind a tree and with them was Patriot.

Boy Jordan sees them and gets angry, he picks up his bat. "You think this could be able to stop me! Was this a sick joke to make me look like a fool?!"

"Nope" replied Lori out of nowhere and soon the rest of the sisters come out and they all don't look happy.

Boy Jordan realized he was outnumbered, but for some reason it didn't matter. "Pfft! Having your sister's here isn't gonna change anything Loud! I'm not scared of all of you! I have the upper hand here! You're all about to take one heck of a beating!"

"Is that so?" He turns around and sees two five officers who come out of the bushes and with them are his parents.

"Jordan, my boy. What are you doing?"

"Sweetie! What have you done?!"

Boy Jordan drops the bat and removes his mask. "M-Mom?! D-Dad?!"

Then Jackie and Mandee come out of the bushes with the mall cop captain who looks at a drawn picture. "Yup, this is the kid."

The officers also look at the picture and at Boy Jordan, the boy recognized the two teens and panicked. "Umm, I'm sorry?"

"Take him" said one of the officers. The four cops advance on Boy Jordan, but he immediately runs for it.

But then he gets hit by a dodge ball, from Jordan. "And that was for trying to hurt me!"

The officers apprehend the boy and put him in cuffs. "Kid, you are gonna be in juvie for a long time."

Boy Jordan's parents looked away and left the scene. Boy Jordan couldn't believe it, he was beaten, his plans have failed and now he was caught.

And the he starts to lash out. "No! No! This wasn't supposed to happen! Let me go!"

The cops lose their grip and he runs towards Lincoln and Jordan, but then he gets whacked in the face by his own bat, and collapses.

The one who did it, it was Simon. "Glad I came at the last second!" he then tosses the bat away.

They all are shocked to see what he just did, soon the officers take the unconscious Boy into the squad car and they drive off.

Lincoln and Jordan look to Simon. "Thanks Simon that was too close" said Lincoln.

Simon smiles. "Hey, what are friends for, also sorry I couldn't talk to you earlier at school. I had some personal things in my mind to deal with."

"It's cool Simon, we all have our own things to do" replied Lincoln.

Lincoln and Simon then fist bump each other.

"Looks like your plan worked like a charm Loud" said Simon.

"It sure did Sharp" replied Lincoln.

Then Simon gets hugged from behind. "Thank you little dude! You save my bro back there!" It was Luna!

Simon was at full shock and turned red.

"Umm, Luna I think you should put him down now" said Jordan.

The others also thought it was sweet of him to help them out.

Luna puts him down and Simon is still stiff, Patriot notices this and gets confused.

"Sorry dude, it's just you saved my little brother. Sam would be proud of you Simon" said Luna.

Simon was still stunned and red as a tomato. "Umm …… Y-Yeah, sure. Hehehe!"

Lincoln has no clue what was going on with him. "You okay Simon?"

Simon then feels uncomfortable in his pants. "Yeah, yeah! I'm so fine! Now will you excuse me I should get going!" he then hops onto his bike and races off.

Leaving all of them confused.

"What was that about?" asked Lola.

"He sure looked like he wanted to leave" said Lucy.

"Something is clearly wrong with him" said Lisa.

"What the heck just happened?" asked Lynn Jr.

"Is he okay?" asked Leni.

"Well someone was fast and less furious! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

Luna then looks to Lincoln and hugs him. "I'm so glad you're okay baby bro." then she pulls Jordan into the hug. "You too little dude."

Soon the others join in the hug. Even Jackie and Mandee.

They soon break the hug to ask them one thing. "Jackie? Mandee? Why did you guys wanted to take him down?" asked Leni.

"Yeah, and how come you two looked like you know him?" asked Lori.

Jackie and Mandee knew they should tell them.

"Last year, during summer. While you guys were at the Aloha beach resort, Mandee and I were at the mall looking for some new looks" said Jackie.

"Then all of a sudden this kid walks by us and flips our skirts and takes a picture!" said Mandee.

"And that boy is none other than Boy Jordan" said Jackie.

"He kept doing it to us for the whole summer while you guys were away" said Jackie.

"We eventually told the security mall captain about what this kid was doing to us for the past weeks and he was able to get an image of the kid, but it was too blurry" said Mandee.

"Thankfully, I was able to remember his face and draw what he looks like" said Jackie.

"The Mall captain made copies and handed them all out the mall, marking him band. He never came back" said Mandee.

"But then when we were at the community pool one time during the summer, just enjoying the sunlight. He was there!" said Jackie.

"And he went too far! Way too far!" yelled Mandee.

They were shocked to see these two very, very angry.

"What did they do to you guys?" asked Leni.

Jackie calmed down. "He groped me while I was asleep."

"He snuck into the girl's shower and took a picture of me changing!" yelled Mandee.

"The Life guard kicked him out and made sure he was band! He was the most annoying pervert ever!" yelled Jackie.

"And I'm so glad he's locked up. But he should be lucky too, otherwise I'd rip his head off!" said Mandee.

Lincoln and the others were shocked.

"Okay, now that sounds like pure invasion of everything!" said Lincoln.

Lori looks to Lincoln. "How do you know this?"

"Lisa tutored me for future classes when I get to middle school" replied Lincoln.

Lori looks to Lisa. "What? He has to be prepared."

They were all shocked and angered by all of the things Boy Jordan did, but they were glad he was getting locked up and he was never coming back, ever again.

**And a big thank you to fellow and respectful reader Vasmasdas1 for the concept of the return of Boy Jordan. This is what I'm talking about, someone who can give me an idea from beginning to end. All my respect man, all my respect. The rest of the chapters parts was all me, wanted to make Boy Jordan look like a real bad kid. Leave a review and tell me what you all think**.

**You guys could learn a lot from Vasmasdas1, he respects the messaging system of Fanfiction, thanks again man! Peace**!


	118. Chapter 118

**Chapter 118**

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Lincoln and Jordan are both at their lockers and they see Principal Huggins walking by them with an upset look.

"Wonder whats gotten Huggins all sad today" said Lincoln.

"I think I heard from Sadie that Sheryl couldn't come in today, she's gonna be gone for the rest of the week" replied Jordan.

"Really, why?" asked Lincoln.

"No clue" replied Jordan.

Then they see Clyde going through his notes about the school daily plans.

"Hey Clyde, what's up with Sheryl today?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh, well you see Sheryl is planning on retiring at the end of the school year" replied Clyde.

Lincoln and Jordan were shocked by this. "Whoa! How come?" asked Jordan.

"Nothing special, she just thinks it's time for her to move on. That and she actually has a boyfriend, he lives in Romania" replied Clyde.

"Okay, I think I get it now. Sheryl is planning to move there, probably when summer begins. So she must be planning on making the move for her stuff early for preparations" said Lincoln.

Clyde smirks. "Now that's exactly the right guess there Lincoln, it's not gonna be easy without her once class begins after summer. Huggins will have to look for someone who can handle the desk job."

"What about Penelope?" asked Jordan.

"Sure, she is pretty resourceful and always trying to make things all tidy. But she won't be able to be here after summer. Middle school awaits all of us and so am I" replied Clyde.

"So Huggins is gonna start looking up for worthy candidates for the job?" asked Lincoln.

"He is, don't know how it's gonna work. I just hope whoever it is, won't be one of those lazy secretary folks" said Clyde.

"Same" replied Lincoln and Jordan.

Then they all hear the bell ring. "And that's first period, I'll see you guys later in class" said Clyde as he walks towards the principal's office.

Lincoln does spot Lucy and Rocky walking side by side to their class. Lincoln was happy for his little sister. '_And the duchess of darkness has a heart after all_.'

Lincoln and Jordan head to class and see all of their friends at Mrs. Johnson's, and among the students was Simon as well.

"Alright class, today we'll be doing some Chemistry, partner up and let's get to mixing!" said Mrs. Johnson.

But none of her students laugh. Once again she's trying to make it funny.

Jordan then gets an idea. "Lincoln, I know we're always partnered up in almost everything. How about you team up with Simon?"

"Hmm, that does sound like a good idea. He is pretty cool to hang out with" said Lincoln.

"Great, I'll be with Stella" replied Jordan.

Lincoln sat next to Simon and both of them looked at their papers.

"Okay, we just need to add some chloride into this mix" said Lincoln.

Though Simon was thinking of something else. '_Just ask him about Luna! Just ask him about Luna! Just ask him about Luna_!'

"Simon?" He snaps back and sees Lincoln looking at him confused. "Can you please add that chloride?"

"Okay" replied Simon. But he wasn't paying attention earlier and the experiment almost explodes, thankfully Lincoln adds another component to keep it from exploding.

"Too close! Thank you Lisa!" said Lincoln. He then looks at Simon confused.

Simon chuckles nervously. "Sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah, keep your head in the subject man" replied Lincoln.

They both continued their work, and this time nothing went wrong.

(Gym)

All of the kids get ready to run Coach Pokawski's new obstacle course, and no it's not dangerous. Thanks to Clyde, Coach has been told to tone down all of his activities. Huggins does not want to be yelled at by parents.

The Obstacle course included, small hurdle jumps, a long track to run on, rope climbing with a bell and slide connected and basketball toss into a hoop, which all makes up for grades.

"Alright kids, you ready?!" yelled Coach.

"Some of them are unsure, but most are ready as ever.

The coach blows his whistle and they're off.

Simon sees Lincoln and tries to keep up. "Hey Lincoln!"

Lincoln doesn't look back, but he can tell Simon was calling him. "Yeah Simon?"

"I was wondering …. About you- OOF!" Simon hits one of the hurdles.

Lincoln doesn't turn around and he has no clue Simon was lagging behind. "What was that Simon?"

Simon groans in pain, but then he sees a shadow looming over him. "You need help dude?" It was Stella helping him up.

"Yeah, thanks" replied Simon. He gets up and both he and Stella get back into the course.

Though Stella couldn't help but just watch over Simon, she's been feeling weird since the Winter end festival.

Simon then climbs the rope and sees Lincoln on the other rope nearing the top. Simon picks up his speed and reaches Lincoln.

Stella is confused by this. 'What is he up to?' she then uses another rope to catch up to Jordan.

Lincoln notices him. "Hey Simon, did you say something earlier?"

Simon pants as he reaches Lincoln. "Yeah, I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?" asked Lincoln.

But before he could even ask, he is almost hit by a dodge ball. "What the heck?!"

They all turn to see Coach Pokawski. "No slacking off kids, just because I'm toning down the course, doesn't mean I get to do something to stop you kids from being lazy."

He then throws another one which Lincoln dodges. "Sorry Simon, we'll talk later." Lincoln rings the bell and slides to the next course.

"Dang it!" said Simon, he almost gets hit by another dodge ball. "Okay, okay. I'm going!"

(Cafeteria)

Lincoln and his pals are eating lunch by themselves for the first time in a long time, Jordan is with her gals talking about the Sadie Hawkins dance.

Simon sees them and decides to take the opportunity. "Hey guys."

"Hey man" said Rusty.

"Sup Simon" said Zach.

"Good to see ya" said Liam.

"You came in late" replied Clyde.

"Sorry, the lunch lady had to check if there was more pizza left" said Simon.

"I know that feeling man, most of the times she comes back with broccoli covered pizza" said Rusty.

"And what's wrong with that?" asked Liam.

Simon did find it funny to see Lincoln's crew act as they normally do. "Is this what it was like before he met Jordan?'

Then Lincoln look to Simon. "So, Simon. What did you wanna ask me earlier?"

They all look at him confused, Simon remains silent. "Umm, can we discuss this after school or something?"

Lincoln finishes his drink. "Sure, whatever you say dude."

Simon sighs in relief. '_That was too close_.'

Clyde then discusses with them about what was happening with Huggins and some of them are shocked.

But to Simon, his thoughts were at a cross roads. '_What do I ask him? How should I ask him? When is the right time to ask him about Luna_?!'

From where Jordan and her friends are, Stella was looking at Simon confused and concerned. '_What is going on with him? Could this have something to do with his crush on Luna_?'

"Stella?" asked Mollie. Stella reverts her attention to them. "Yeah what?"

They all looked at him smugly. "So, Simon huh?" asked Sadie.

"What about Simon?" asked Stella.

"Oh don't act like that girl" said Mollie.

"We know about you two" replied Polly.

"About what? What are you guys talking about?" asked Stella.

Jordan chuckles. "Stella, you and Simon. Both being friendly and all."

Stella was confused by this. "And your point is?"

All the girls realized what she was talking about.

"You're kidding right?" asked Joy.

"Seriously Stella?" said Cookie.

"And I thought love was blind, not distracted or confusing!" said giggles.

"Guys, I have no clue to what is going on and why are you guys asking these questions" said Stella.

They all groaned. "Never mind Stella" replied Jordan.

They all go back to eating, leaving Stella still not getting to what they were asking.

'_Maybe I'll ask her next time_.' Jordan says in her thoughts.

(After school)

Lincoln is waiting outside of the school for someone, then he sees Vanzilla.

"Hey Lincoln! Ready to go?!" yelled Lynn Jr.

"Not today girls, go on without me. I'm walking home with a friend!" replied Lincoln.

"You mean Jordan? Because it sure isn't gonna be friendly for a walk!" said Luan.

Lincoln chuckles. "Sorry Luan, but it's not Jordan. It's a friend who wants to talk."

Then Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lucy head to Vanzilla.

"Whatever you say Lincoln" said Lola.

"We'll see you back home bro" said Lana.

"Have fun with Simon" replied Lisa.

"How did you know it was Simon?" asked Lincoln.

"Because it's obvious, you two are trying to see if you guys can be real pals. I noticed it a couple of times" replied Lucy.

"And to the fact he seems to be trying to gain new friendship. Reasons of which I have no clue" replied Lisa.

Lincoln chuckles and watches as his little sisters leave. But then he asks Lori. "Where's Luna?"

"Luna is with Sam, they have rehearsals" replied Lori.

"Okay then" replied Lincoln.

He then watches as Vanzilla leaves. "Now, where the heck is Simon?"

Simon sees Lincoln as he leaves he school. '_Okay, just walk with him and ask him about Luna_.'

He leaves the school and calls out Lincoln. "Hey Loud!"

Lincoln turns around and sees Simon. "Hey Sharp. You ready to have that talk?"

Simon was a bit nervous. "Yeah ….. I guess."

"Okay, let's go then" replied Lincoln and they both went for the long walk to the Loud house.

"By the way, why aren't you with your girl?" asked Simon.

"Jordan had to get home quickly, she has to bring her dog to the vet" replied Lincoln. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Simon then took a deep breathe. "I would like to know more about your sister Luna."

Simon was ready for some hard Loud-style questioning.

"Sure, what fo you wanna know about my sister?" asked Lincoln.

Simon was shocked. He wasn't even offended. "Okay, but why aren't you. I don't know feeling upset about this?"

"Simon, if this is about that incident with Sam and your old pals. Don't worry, you seem like the type of kid I can trust and to the fact that both our sixteen year old sisters are dating each other" replied Lincoln.

Hearing that part was something Simon did not want to think about. "Okay then, what kinds of music does Luna like?"

"Well, she's mostly rock and roll. It's kinda her everyday lifestyle and it all started when she went ot her first Mick Swagger concert when she was at seventh grade" replied Lincoln.

"But Luna also has a passion for any type of music. Though Pop is something she thinks is her least favorite. But like Luna, I like rock too, sometimes other kinds of songs, but we both have our share within rock and roll" replied Lincoln.

Simon chuckles. "Just like Sam, almost. Sam is a small fan of rock, but her passion is for all types of music, no matter what it sounds like."

"That makes Sam and Luna have so much in common" replied Lincoln. "What about you? What are your favorite genres?"

Simon was ready to confess. "To be honest, I love rock n' roll, my dad introduced it to me when I was seven. And I have been a fan for as long as I can remember."

"Whoa! Nice history Simon, respect" replied Lincoln.

"Thanks" said Simon. "So, is there anything else about what Luna likes or dislikes."

Lincoln then thinks. "Let's see, Luna's favorite restaurant is Bangers n' Mosh, she hates lip singing and people ruining her songs, she is the most understanding person I know, just like Jordan. Before her talent for music, she was devoted to her younger siblings which is why I try my best to be that good older sibling to my little sisters, Luna likes pudding as her snack, but her favorite meals are both Bangers and Mash and Shepherd's Pie, every song that Mick Swagger made are her top faves, she can be pretty chill when there's no chaos around, She tends to come home late and get in trouble for doing so, if there's a concert starting she always knows, she sometimes sleeps with her headsets on and her songs on full blast, Luna is bisexual ever since my tutor came to the house once and she has tons of other things she's not good at and things she's good at, Sam knows what they are since the Royal Wood's astonishing quest."

Simon was shocked, Lincoln seemed to know his sister more than Sam does, almost. "Wow, Luna sure is something."

"Yeah, she is. Anyway, we're here now" said Lincoln. They both made it back to the Loud House.

Simon was amazed. "Wow! And all we did was walk and talk."

"So, what do you wanna do? We don't have any homework or anything big to study on" said Lincoln.

Simon smirks. "Tree house?"

"Sure man" replied Lincoln. He then whistles for Patriot who sits on Lincoln's shoulder.

Both boys head for the tree house, they do spot Lisa and Lana working on Lulu. "Lisa, Lana What are you two doing to Lulu?"

"Sorry male sibling, when we arrived home Lulu said she had ten problems within her. We are both trying to see what the trouble is" replied Lisa.

"And it turns out, that squirrels have been trying to store nuts in her. We're gonna be a while" replied Lana.

"Anything I can do to help?" asked Lincoln.

Lisa smiles. "That is kind of you Lincoln. But you should sit this one out, go on and enjoy whatever it is you and Simon Sharp will be doing."

"Besides, this is like bonding with my little sis" said Lana.

"Indeed" replied Lisa.

Lincoln smiled. He was happy that Lana wanted to spend some time with Lisa, both of them did have one thing in common and that is fixing mechanical things.

"Okay then, have fun you two" then he looks to Patriot. "You wanna go and hunt some squirrels?"

Patriot nods and takes to the garage, and tagging along is Charles barking. Cliff watches from the window thinking to himself. "Dogs."

Lincoln and Simon then head for the Tree house, "By the way, how did you get that eagle?"

Lincoln smirks. "Get ready dude, it's gonna be one heck of a story.

Simon was glad he was making great strides in being Lincoln's friend. but one thing was for sure to him. '_So now I know what Luna likes and dislikes, soon it will be time for me to speak to her. For reals, next time_!'

Deep inside of Simon's mind, it was getting quite dark and very unruly. All of a sudden he feels something was wrong. "Lincoln, can I use your bathroom?!"

Lincoln was confused, they haven't even gone up the tree house yet. "Okay, second floor to your left and no need to worry, Lisa removed her cameras."

"Thanks man" Simon races inside and passes by Lynn and Margo who had baseball stuff. "who was that?" asked Margo.

"Eh, Lincoln's new friend, Sam's little brother" replied Lynn Jr.

"He sure can run" replied Margo.

"Must be something he ate, I would run that fast when I do eat something" said Lynn Jr. "now come on! Let's work on our pitch and batting!"

"Game on Loud!" said Margo.

Simon then passes by the living room where Lori and Lola notice him, then they go back to the TV.

Simon then passes by Luan and Lucy up stairs. Simon then closes the bathroom.

"What was that about?" asked Lucy.

"No clue, but he sure is breaking the gas just as Lynn! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

"Sigh, not really. Now do you think this poem will work?" asked Lucy.

"Step into my office Luce, we have a lot to discuss" replied Luan.

In the bathroom, Simon removes his pants and reveals a picture from his pocket and sits on the toilet and sighs in relief. "Thank goodness! Too close!"

He then looks at the picture and flushes the toilet. He cleans his hands and looks at himself in the mirror. '_I …. I can't ……. I can't just ….. These feelings! I can't let them do this to me_!'

He then smiles. '_But ….. They feel so good! I …… I can't get ……. Luna out of my head_!'

He looks to the mirror and feels as if he desires something. '_And now I know what Luna likes, I can get my own plan in motion! But, I'm gonna have to wait, for the right moment_!'

**Looks like things are going so well for Lincoln and his friendship with Simon, or is it? Leave a review and tell me what you all think**.


	119. Chapter 119

**Chapter 119**

**This is for you Greencarrots98**.

(The Loud House)

Lincoln and Jordan are both walking back to the Loud House after a nice gaming session at the Local Net.

"So, what do you think we should sing for the big music contest at Bangers n' Mosh?" asked Jordan.

"I believe I have the right song for us. But I'm gonna need to know if you're gonna agree to it" said Lincoln.

Jordan giggles. "Well, whatever it is, I know it's gonna sound rockin'!"

"The notes I made are in my room, I just hope we can be ready before February one" said Lincoln.

"Lincoln, we have two weeks before it even begins, we're gonna be awesome I know it" said Jordan.

"And that's the kind of spirit I love about you" said Lincoln as he kisses her cheek.

"You know you love me no matter what I do" replied Jordan as she gives him a quick peck on the lips.

They then enter the house and spot Lulu roaming around the place. "What are you doing in doors?" asked Lincoln.

"_Lisa said that I should try out my new vacuum cleaning system_" replied Lulu. They could see a small bag from the back of Lulu. Then Lisa arrives. "And it seems to be working."

"Okay, but why are you doing this?" asked Jordan.

"Well, as you should know, I have made the finishing touches to my L.I.S.A prototypes and I am trying to see if I can make multiple ones that have special attachments for different situations" replied Lisa.

"Uh huh, okay then. Just be careful you two" said Lincoln.

"_Do not worry Lincoln and Jordan, I know when Lisa's experiments go too far, as you have warned me from before_" replied Lulu.

Lisa was shocked. "You told her about those?"

"She has to be responsible too, next to keeping everyone safe and making sure my dates go well. She has to be cautious about you and whatever you seem to cook up in your room" replied Lincoln.

Lisa smirks. "Well played good sir, well played indeed."

"By the way where's Patriot?" asked Lincoln.

"We last saw him at the school, but then he flew off and didn't return" replied Jordan.

"I believe he went off to aid our father in some late ice fishing with Pop-pop, let's hope they don't get caught by a bear" said Lisa.

"They have Patriot and he knows how to scare off animals" said Jordan.

"That is also true, but chances of them encountering a bear is to the point of 0.25 percent" said Lisa.

Lulu starts beeping. "_Calculating! ……… Calculating! …… She is correct_!"

"Maybe Pop-pop can scare them off, he can be pretty scary when he eats chili" replied Lincoln.

They all giggle, even Lulu for some reason.

"Well, Jordan and I are headed upstairs now" said Lincoln.

"Affirmative, also our musically inclined sister is currently within your shared quarters" replied Lisa.

"Thanks for the intel Lis" replied Lincoln.

Then Lana comes into the house with something in her arms. "Alright, I finished these little rakes hands, should we try them out?"

"That is something I would truly see work, but fall has ended" said Lisa.

"_Perhaps I could test the small rakes in clearing some trash_" said Lulu.

"Good idea" said Lana.

Meanwhile Lincoln and Jordan head into the room and they see Luna going through her personal photo album, she then notices them. "Sup dudes! You guys are back, how was the game?"

"We won, several times" replied Jordan.

"We're team players after all" said Lincoln. "What are you doing there sis?"

Luna closes the album. "Just going through some old stuff from the past, also I was waiting for you to come home Lincoln."

She then stands up. "Can I have some privacy with my little bro please Jordan?"

Jordan nods. "Sure."

Lincoln hand her his musical notebook. "Check out the song I made for us in the Tree House. I'll meet up with you later."

"Cool, I'll be waiting" Jordan kisses him and then heads off.

Lincoln then takes a seat on his lower bunk and Luna sits next to him.

"So, what's wrong Luna?" asked Lincoln.

Luna sighs. "Lincoln, Sam told me about what happened to her last year."

Lincoln frowns. "Oh, yeah, Simon also told me about it."

"I don't know what else to do now. I really wanna take it to those two jerks who almost did that to my babe!" said Luna angrily.

Lincoln was also upset. "Me too, what they did was way too over the edge. Simon really hit it hard when it almost happened."

"Gotta give Simon some respect, he really cares for his sister and her safety. Sam also cares for him as well" replied Luna.

"But then Simon went a bit into the depressed and lazy side, did Sam tell you why he was like that?" asked Lincoln.

"She did, Simon told her the truth as to why he was always sating dark and lazy. Poor kid, the aftermath of all that wack made him different and almost distant from his sis" replied Luna.

"But at least he's warming up now, he's no longer dark and miserable and he has lots of new friends" replied Lincoln.

Luna smiles. "True, but there was one thing on my mind though."

"And what's that Luna?" asked Lincoln.

She then looks to her brother. "Lincoln, what if ….. What if that happened to me?"

Lincoln's heart almost broke like a glass window from a skyscraper. "What do you mean Luna?"

"Linc, you're going to middle school soon. And chances there could be some bad kids there who would try and make you someone you're not, I worry about that, and myself and to the other sisters" said Luna.

Lincoln now understands her. "You're afraid that I might invite some new kids into the house and they would end up doing some messed up things to the others that is something to be fearful for. But Luna, you have to know that I'm not going down that path. I'm not the same kid who can get easily manipulated by others, and I promise you that I won't be like other bad kids. I have my friends, my lover and you guys, there is no way to heck am I betraying you."

Luna felt happy to hear that from Lincoln and they both hug it out. "That's all I wanted to hear bro, and I'm proud of you for growing up into an understanding kind of kid. Not all families out there have someone like you, and our family is dang lucky bro!"

"I know, and I just hope Sam and Simon can regain the sibling love they have. I see a bit of us within them, you know" said Lincoln.

"I get what you're laying down bro, Sam said that back then she was always close to her bro Simon. At that time when Simon was born, Sam was already into music and she would try to share her love for music to Simon and it sorta worked" said Luna.

"And I'm gonna guess growing up and making new friends made him different. And made things a bit less loving between them" said Lincoln.

"It's true, kinda like …… us" said Luna sadly.

Lincoln knows what she means.

"Ever since I found my talent, I sorta became distant from you. I kept being loud and proud for what my idol was all about, and I know it scared you. But in the end you somehow got over it and accepted who I was" said Luna.

Lincoln hugs Luna. "That's because you found who you truly are, and yes it was true that when you came back home as a whole new different person after your first concert I was kinda scared. I didn't know who you were or what happened, but then I knew that deep down, you were still the big sister I love the most and you still are Luna."

Luna smiles and sheds some tears and hugs him back. "I love you little bro, don't you ever forget that!"

"And I love you too sis, always" replied Lincoln.

They both depart from the hug and look at each other and smile.

"Rock n' Roll sibs?" said Lincoln as his right hadn does the rock n' roll pose.

Luna instead kisses his forehead and leans her forehead head to his. "How about the best sibs?"

Lincoln smiles, kisses Luna's cheek and leans his forehead to hers. "That sounds nice. I like it."

The two of them share one last hug, then they hear some crying.

Both of them look to see Jordan standing at the doorway and smiling with tears. "And I thought the song we're gonna sing was beautiful!" she then goes to them and hugs them both.

"You two are the best siblings I have even met!" said Jordan. They also hug her back.

"Also, how long have you been standing there?" asked Lincoln.

Jordan departs from the hug. "I forgot my bag and went back to the room and heard everything, from the beginning. But don't worry, I'm not telling anyone else about the secret of Simon and Sam."

The two Louds smile. "Thanks Jordan."

"I guess it takes a lot of trust for Simon to just speak what he wants to say" said Jordan.

"And he chose my little bro, you are kinda cool as friends like this" said Luna.

"Which then inspires Simon to tell Sam what he's feeling about that day and straight to telling you Luna" said Lincoln.

"I'm glad the Sharps opened up to us, by the way what is this about the song you two are doing?" said Luna.

"Oh, Tabby and Liam told us that there's gonna be this big musical duet contest at Bangers n' Mosh, So Linc and I are participating" replied Jordan.

"The prize is a trophy and a week's free of desserts from there" replied Lincoln.

"Whoa dudes! That sounds awesome! Did you figure out what song you two are gonna sing?" asked Luna.

"We have, well Lincoln has made the song. I haven't red it yet" said Jordan.

"It took me three days to figure it out, but then all it took was a good time with my lady to make it happen" said Lincoln.

Luna chuckles. "And I'm gonna guess that our family doesn't know yet for a reason. I get it and I'll make sure no one else knows yet."

"Thanks Luna" replied Lincoln and Jordan.

"Well, I'll just leave you two be in here. Have fun making the song." But before she leaves Lincoln calls out to her. "Luna, how about you and Sam join the contest, it says any age can attend."

Luna smiles. "That sounds like a pretty rad idea bro. I'll text her to see if she knows about this." Then Luna leaves the room.

Jordan looks to Lincoln. "You really know how to make things a lot more interesting than they are right now."

"I just thought, since Luna and Sam love making songs. Thy both deserve to spend some time together like this, contest style" replied Lincoln.

"Well, next to Liam and Tabby who are also participating? Who else do you think will be there?" asked Jordan.

"Who knows, I'm just looking forward to how well we sing" said Lincoln.

Jordan chuckles. "Come on, let's see what's this song you wrote for the both of us."

The two of them read quietly the song Lincoln made, they needed to make sure that no one else heard it. It was a surprise after all.

Meanwhile Luna enters the bathroom and starts texting to Sam about the whole thing.

Lori and Leni return from the mall. They got a lift from Carol.

Luan comes out of Lily's room with a now awake Lily.

Lynn Jr is back on her roller blades from baseball practice.

Vanzilla returns with Rita and Lola with her new pageant gown.

Lucy comes out from underneath the porch and with her is her now fully awake friend, Fangs.

Lisa and Lana are by Mr. Grouses trash bins texting out Lulu and her new lifting arms.

"Would you two stop playing with my trash!" yelled Mr. Grouse.

"Looks like someone is talking dirty! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

What they don't know is that a small drone is watching them, it then looks through the windows of the second floor of the loud house and sees Lincoln and Jordan reading the notebook.

(Sharp House)

"Where are you?" said Simon as he maneuvers the drone.

"Luna was here earlier, now where can she be?" said Simon.

On his bed is a notebook with a calendar, it seems like he's keeping track of everyone's everyday activities. Mostly Luna's.

"I just need to know when the right moment is right to tell her, and I know it won't be easy with her siblings in the way" said Simon.

Then Simon decides to set his drone to autopilot to send the drone back home to his place.

He then puts his stuff away and then he spots a comic book he kept secret from everyone, he then picks it up and reads it.

The comic was inappropriate and seemed to show him about telling a person via one option. Kidnapping, some part of Simon was against it.

But his dark nature wasn't. '_Let's consider this as Plan B! Or C, or any letter_!' He then continues to rad to see what happens in the end, and then he blushes red.

"Okay, now I know why I stopped reading this!" said Simon.

But then he gets a small picture of Luna and cuts the head off and places it on the image of the woman in the comic. '_There, much better_!'

He then feels weird again. In his pants.

He checks to see if Sam was still in the living room and she was, he then heads back upstairs and he locks his door and looks at the comic, and starts to snicker. '_One day, when the time is right_!'

Then his drone crashes in on his bed, luckily he gets out of the way. '_Too close and thank goodness these walls are soundproof_!'

He removes the drone and puts it away, and he goes back to what he was doing. He also looks at his laptop. '_Perhaps it's about time I ordered something online_!'

He is about to go to his laptop, but then he realizes. '_Pants! And I should clean up some of this mess_!'

**And a thank you to Greencarrots98 for the idea of Luna and Lincoln's heart-to-heart time. Now I'm gonna stop it right here and give this story a three day break**.

**I'll continue if you guys can give me an idea on what should happen next, this time I am open to "Review Bombardment" Any thoughts, ideas, anything? You guys know what to do. If you guys do have anything for the next chapter, please PM me afterwards.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you all think**.

**And yes, I will also be making the big Bangers n' Mosh music contest, soon.**


	120. Chapter 120

**Chapter 120**

**Thanks to Just4Funfiction for this idea**.

(The Loud House)

All the Louds are just doing their thing.

Lynn Jr is watching a baseball game.

Leni is in her room looking at a magazine.

Lori is on her phone, per usual.

Lana is in the front yard playing with her mud.

Lola is driving around in her little pink car. She may have some big fancy pageants coming up, but she could use a break at least.

Lisa is in her room continuing her studies on … something.

Lily is fast asleep.

Luan is making some new jokes, with the help of Mr. Coconuts, but it seems he's the one making the jokes.

Lucy is thinking of some words for a poem.

Patriot is sitting on a tree branch watching over the twins.

And finally Luna is tuning on her guitar underneath a tree in the front yard.

Just then they hear what sounded like bike tires. Lana sees it was Lincoln, he was back from some nice gaming time with his lover Jordan, but something was up.

"Hey Linc, how was the computer thing?" asked Lana.

Lincoln stops his bike, not looking at her and then lets it lean against the side of the house.

"Bro? Everything okay?" asked Luna.

Lincoln still doesn't say anything and heads inside.

Lola stops her can when she saw that. "Someone looks like a grumpy fuss."

"Yeah, I wonder what's gotten under his skin" said Lana.

Luna felt worried the most. She notices Patriot was just looking at Lincoln, he didn't want to fly to him for some reason.

Luna knows that Patriot could feel something was wrong.

Lincoln is now inside and closes the front door. Lynn sees him. "Sup Lincoln." but she gets no response.

"Lincoln? Hey, I was talking to you" said Lynn Jr.

But he just ignores her and heads upstairs.

Luna enters the house and sees Lynn Jr looking at the stairs.

Then Leni comes out of her room and sees her little brother going to the room he shares. "Hi Linky, how was your day?"

But she gets no response. Lori also sees this from her room.

Lincoln closes the door with a light slam. Not loud enough to wake Lily.

Leni is now concerned and now she sees Luna come up and look at the door.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Leni.

"No clue brah, but I'm gonna find out" said Luna.

She is about to open the door, only to see it open immediately and se her little brother in front of her looking somewhat, angry.

"Lincoln, are you okay bro?" asked Luna.

Lincoln just looks at her angrily and walks past her and heads downstairs.

"What's wrong with Lincoln?" asked Leni.

Luna then follows him, but when Lincoln opens the door he is greeted by Liam, Tabby, Stella and Zach.

"Hey buddy" said Liam.

"We were about to knock and see if you wanted to hang" said Tabby.

"Tree house time with your pals" said Zach.

Stella then sees his expression. "Dude, you okay?"

Lincoln ignores them and walks right past them and straight to the backyard.

Luna also comes out to see this.

"Luna, is something wrong with your brother?" asked Tabby.

"No clue dudes" replied Luna.

They all follow him to the backyard and see him go up the ladder and into the tree house.

He then immediately slams the door of the structure.

"Whoa, what the heck was that all about?" asked Zach.

"Something must've happened to him today, but what?" said Stella.

"I don't think I've ever seen him this upset before" said Liam.

Tabby looks to Luna. "Luna, I suggest you go and do what you're supposed to do."

Luna looks to the house and sees Lori, Leni and Lynn Jr looking through the kitchen door and the twins upstairs also looking outside.

Luna sighs and heads to the tree house, she climbs the ladder and knocks on the door. "Lincoln. It's me Luna. Can I come in?"

She gets no response at first. "Bro? I know something happened to you, do you wanna talk about it?"

Still nothing.

Luna knocks again. "Leave me alone Luna!"

Luna is startled by his reply. "Bro?"

"Luna, please leave me alone, I mean it!"

They are all shocked at what he just said. Never has he yelled back at her like this and the way he said it, like someone put sour in his brain.

Luna then descends from the ladder and rejoins the others.

Lori and Leni come out. "Luna, are you okay?" asked Leni.

Luna felt kinda hurt from what Lincoln just said, but she calms down. "I'm alright dudes, just shocked is all. I think little bro needs some space, let's not bother him."

They all nodded in agreement.

The sisters all headed back inside and Lincoln's friends all left the house, they even sent some text messages to the others about what happened.

But Luna doesn't head back inside, instead she just sits underneath the tree, strumming on her guitar.

For the rest of the day, they leave Lincoln be. Luna stays underneath the tree hoping for him to at least open up to her. She only goes inside when she needs to use the bathroom.

Soon their parents return from their work, and they had to tell them what was happening. They all know that putting up a protocol thing won't solve anything, Lisa tried to talk her way to it.

Rita tells Luna to bring Lincoln his dinner in which she was glad to do so.

Luna is about to climb the ladder, but instead the rope and bucket is lowered. '_Looks like he still doesn't wanna talk_.' She places the food in the bucket and it starts to go up to the tree house.

Soon night falls, Luna sits back underneath the tree after dinner, but then she sees the tree house lights turn off. Which means Lincoln was coming down.

Luna gets up and sees him come down, she takes a few steps back and she can see the same upset face he had.

Luna then follows him back inside, where Luan is on the dishes and she sees Lincoln walk past her. Now usually she would try to cheer him up with some jokes, but the way he looks does not make Luan feel like it.

Luna then follows suite to see him go back to the room and then come back out with his tooth brush and towel.

Luna decides to do the same and wait outside the bathroom.

After thirty minutes Lincoln comes out and he's in his sleep wear. She wants to speak to him, but he still looks unhappy and he goes back to the room.

Luna then sees the other sisters looking out through their doors.

"Luna?" she turns to Leni. "Is he still upset?"

Luna sighs. "Yeah, he still is."

"Maybe he had a bad day, I have those on my pageant moments" said Lola.

"Let's not bring that up sis" said Lana.

Luna had a theory, but she didn't know if what she thought could've been the reason.

Lori could tell Luna knew something. "Luna, do you know whats going on?"

"Maybe, maybe this had something to do with his …. Relationship" said Luna.

They all gasp.

"You mean with Jordan?" asked Lynn Jr.

"Not likely" said Lucy.

"Those two are like so close together" said Leni.

"This shouldn't be a problem to them, they are too smitten" said Lola.

"Why would it be a problem?" said Lana.

Lisa sighs. "I knew something like this might happen. I'm surprised Luna thought about it."

Luna looks to the door. "Whatever is going on, I'll try and at least talk to him. I do share the room with the little dude."

Lori puts a hand on Luna's shoulder. "If there's anyone who can talk to him, it's you. Lincoln could never be mad at you sis. To us, I don't think it's a good idea to talk to."

They all agreed. Some of them.

Luna smiles. "Thanks sis, I'll do what I can."

They all head back to their rooms, Luna heads straight to the bathroom.

Soon she finishes up and now in her sleep wear and heads to her room, only to see that the lights are all turned off and Lincoln is now in bed facing the wall.

Luna sighs, she knew that the time to talk had just left the window. So she just decides to head to her top bunk.

Patriot flies in through the window and lands on his small bed.

Luna then remembers that she needs her headset, so she heads back down and opens her drawers and picks up her headset, but then she hears another sound. It sounded like, crying.

She then sees Lincoln's sleeping form looked like he was shaking so she goes to him and the crying was from him, but he was also asleep.

She then decides it was time to have that talk.

Luna shakes him to wake up. "Lincoln, Lincoln. Wake up bro. Wake up!"

Lincoln then sits up and pants and wipes some of his tears, he then sees that his vision was a bit blurry.

Luna wipes away the remaining tears and Lincoln finally sees Luna. "Lincoln, are you okay?"

Without hesitation Lincoln hugs Luna tightly.

Luna is shocked by this, but she soon hugs him back and keeps him calm. "It's okay bro, its okay. I'm here."

Patriot decides to leave them be and exits the open window and straight for the tree house.

Two minutes later and Lincoln departs from the hug, though he still looked upset, but not like the upset from earlier, this one was sadness and regret.

"Lincoln, please tell me what's wrong? You've been very ticked off all day" said Luna.

Lincoln remains silent and looks down.

Luna sighs. "Lincoln, whatever it is eating you inside, won't leave until you talk to someone about it and I'm you're big sis and guardian, please tell me bro."

Lincoln looks up to his sister and can see that she's not gonna let this drop.

Lincoln sighs. "Jordan and I …… We ….. We had a fight."

Luna was now shocked. "What?"

Lincoln nods. "I never knew we would go through that."

Luna couldn't believe it, she never would have thought that Lincoln, her brother would have an argument against his lover, Jordan Rosato.

She always thought those two were going to be happy together, but now they were going through some new found problems and that was some slight arguments, natural for couples of course.

Luna looks to her brother and she can see he wasn't feeling too happy about what he did.

"Lincoln, what were you two fighting about?" asked Luna.

Lincoln then explains. "We were gonna play our favorite game, then all of a sudden we both were having some hard time. We started talking back to our team arguing on who was the support and who was supposed to be in the mid lane and then we both decided to take it to our own actions, since our teammate were not cooperating. Turns out, we're both horrible trying new roles. We went back and forth trying to see who would be the one to play bottom lane and save the team, but then we had another argument over who was marksman and who was top lane. We then left the place after ….. Five losses. I was surprised that we were the only ones there, Adrien didn't even kick us out, he was worried though. Then we both walked and started talking back and forth over our own opinions and that's when it escalated again and we just ….. Yelled at each other."

"W-We just looked into our eyes and …… We went our separate ways, but we were both fuming, and ……I think we we're both hurt" said Lincoln.

Luna was a bit confused. "So ….. You two had a fight from a video game?"

Lincoln nodded and looked away.

Luna knows that there are many couples with different things in their minds, she just never knew how to deal with couples who do gaming.

"Lincoln, do you regret having that argument?" asked Luna.

Lincoln nodded. "I …. I don't know what to do Luna! I don't wanna just ….. Just watch what we have just fade!"

He then let's some tears roll down his face. "I feel like a complete idiot just walking away from her! What was I thinking?!"

Luna hugs him. "You weren't bro, and it's okay. This kinda thing is natural with new couples, take Bobby and Lori for instance and me and Sam on some occasions, but I think we settled it all during the Astonishing Race."

Lincoln hugs her back. "So, what should I do? Do I call her? Do I go to her house?"

Luna rubs his back. "Lincoln, I don't know what you should do, but I do know that you should try and do the right thing and that's your way. Don't listen to others on what you should do to make thing sup with her, follow what your heart and mind feel my wayward son."

Lincoln smiles and looks to his older sister. "Thanks Luna, and your right. Tomorrow, I'm gonna do whatever I can to make it up to Jordan."

Luna smiles and kisses his forehead. "That's my little bro." She then sees that the time was now past nine.

"We should get some sleep" said Luna.

"Yeah, okay" replied Lincoln, he tucks himself in and Luna places a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight Lincoln, I know your gonna do the right thing tomorrow" said Luna.

"Goodnight Luna, and thank you … For this talk, I really needed it" replied Lincoln.

"Anytime baby bro, anytime" Luna then heads to her top bunk and gets some sleep.

Lincoln however didn't feel like sleeping well, so he gets off his bed and heads up to Luna's and sleeps next to her.

Luna notices this and is not surprised, Lincoln was still a bit upset, and he needed some sibling support.

The two of them fall asleep in each other's embrace.

In Lincoln's mind, he's hoping he could make it up to Jordan. He did not want their relationship to go downhill and break.

**There will be a second part to this chapter, and thank you Just4funfiction for the idea and concept. This is what I was talking about my readers, someone who can offer an idea and the concept from beginning to end. But Just4funfiction is a pro, so yeah he knows what to do**.

**Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	121. Chapter 121

**Chapter 121**

**Thanks to Just4Funfiction for this idea**.

(Rosato Residence, The next day)

Rick and Jesse Rosato are now awake and eating breakfast, but something was wrong.

"Honey, where's Jordan?" asked Rick.

"Probably still in her room, I still don't know what has gotten into her" replied Jesse.

(Flashback)

Jordan returns home and immediately heads to the stairs.

Jesse sees her daughter from the living room. "Jordan, how was you're-"

And all she could hear was the door slam. "Day?"

Jesse heads to her daughter's room and finds out it was locked.

Jesse knocks on it. "Jordan sweetie, are you okay?"

"Go away mom, I need some alone time!" replied Jordan.

She has never ever heard Jordan talk like this before and it worried her.

So she leaves her daughter be.

Later Rick returns home and he was informed about what was happening, some part of him thought this was teenage rebellion, but he knew this wasn't the eighties anymore.

Rick tries to talk to her, but he gets the same response.

He decides to leave her be, they think this might have something to do with what happened to day. But they both didn't think of that.

When dinner rolls by, Jesse just leaves the food at the door of Jordan's room. Soon she would hear the door open and close, later she would see the empty plate outside of the room.

She knew her daughter was upset, but why?

(End Flashback)

"I still want to help her, but she seems very determined to be left alone" said Rick.

"We can't just let our daughter be like this, I have to do something" replied Jesse.

Rick knew there was no way he can be able to convince his wife to stop, so he lets her be and she heads upstairs.

Jesse soon reaches her daughter's room, she lightly knocks, but gets no repose.

She turns the doorknob and is shocked to realize it was not locked anymore.

She enters the room and she sees that everything looks normal, and a bit dark.

She goes to the curtains and slowly let's some sunlight in, when she turns around she is shocked to see Jordan's garbage van was filled with some tissues and she sees her daughter was asleep.

But she had a few bags under her eyes and her pillow seemed wet. 'D-Did she … Did Jordan cry herself to sleep?'

Jesse pushes the garbage can aside and see that there are three empty boxes of tissues, Jesse had an idea as to why this was happening.

She was hoping that her theory is wrong.

Jesse then attempts to wake her daughter. "Jordan, sweetie. It's time to get up now, come on Jordan."

Slowly, Jordan opens her eyes and sniffs in sadness.

She then sits up and looks around. She then realizes. "I-It ….. It wasn't a d-dream?!" She then cries again.

Jesse immediately hugs her. "There, there. It's okay, I'm hee for you sweetie." Jordan hugs her mom and continues to bawl her eyes out.

They have no idea that Rick was listening in and he didn't like hearing Jordan cry like this.

After two minutes Jordan cries were now light sobs.

Jesse parts away from the hug and wipes away any remaining tears. "Are you okay?"

Jordan sniffles. "N-No, I'm definitely not okay mom."

Jesse sighs, this wasn't anger anymore, this was full on depression with a hint of regret.

"Jordan, I know you're like this because of yesterday. Please, tell me what happened" said Jesse.

Jordan could see just how determined her mom was into getting her to open up.

Jordan had no choice but to tell her. "Yesterday, Lincoln and I went to the Local Net computer shop, we were gonna play our favorite game, then all of a sudden we both were having some hard time. We started talking back to our team arguing on who was the support and who was supposed to be in the mid lane and then we both decided to take it to our own actions, since our teammates were not cooperating. Turns out, we're both horrible trying new roles. We went back and forth trying to see who would be the one to play bottom lane and save the team, but then we had another argument over who was marksman and who was top lane. We then left the place after ….. Five losses. I was surprised that we were the only ones there, Adrien didn't even kick us out, he was worried though. Then we both walked and started talking back and forth over our own opinions and that's when it escalated again and we just ….. Yelled at each other."

"W-We just looked into each others eyes angrily and …… We went our separate ways, but we were both fuming, and ……I think we were both hurt" said Jordan.

Jesse didn't know this was gonna happen. "Oh, so you and Lincoln …. Had an argument from a video game?"

Jordan nods and wipes away some new tears. "I feel terrible for yelling at him and I walked away from him! I shouldn't have done that!"

Jesse then hugs her daughter again. "Sweetie, this is normal for couples to argue. You're father and I had our small disputes, but in the end we find a way to work it out and stay together."

"Do you regret having that argument?" asked Jesse.

Jordan nods while hugging her mom. "I wanna make it up to him, but I don't know how!"

Jesse then parts from the hug and looks to her daughter. "I might not be the one with the answer for that sweetie. That lies in you. I know that you and Lincoln will find a way to make it up to each other, and I know he's feeling the same way."

Jordan then smiles and hugs her mom. "Thanks mom, I needed this and I'm gonna do whatever I can to make it up to him!"

Jesse smiles and hugs her. "You're welcome sweetie, also you should shower you smell terrible."

Jordan chuckles and so does her mom and their dad from the other side of the door. "We know your there honey."

Then Jordan gets a text, from Lincoln!

Jordan was shocked. But Jesse knew this was going to happen. "See what he says sweetie, I'll be in the kitchen."

Jesse leaves the room and heads downstairs and she drags her husband with her.'

Jordan sees to what it says. "Jordan, I know you might still be upset with me. Please meet me at the park later in the day, from your beloved white night, Lincoln Loud."

Jordan feels as if her hearts was melting from that message and texts him back. "I'll be there, handsome. From you're beautiful sunshine."

Jordan then hits send and then realizes how corny that nickname sounded. "I need to find a new nickname for myself, or Lincoln could."

Jordan heads to her bathroom and freshens up, but first she had a room to clean. "Jeez, did I use all of these tissues?"

Later she finishes cleaning and bathing. She then opens up a secret compartment in her closet and pulls out a metal box with lots of cash. "I can't just go there without a gift to him, it would be rude and very uncool."

She grabs some cash, gets her purse and leaves the house on her bike.

Rick and Jesse watch as their daughter races off to save her relationship.

"This is like a movie" said Rick.

"Or a Telenovela" replied Jesse.

(The Loud House)

Lincoln finishes using the bathroom and puts on his day clothes.

He heads downstairs to eat breakfast then heads back to his room to get some of his cash and leaves the house on his bike, he told Patriot not to come.

Luna and the rest of the family watch from the window as their Son/Brother is off to save his relationship. Luna told them what happened.

"This is like a movie or something" said Lola.

"Or a soap opera" said Lisa.

"Or an episode of Vampires of Melancholia" said Lucy.

"Or a story from a magazine!" said Leni.

"Look at bro go!" said Lynn Jr.

"Lincoln's got this" said Lana.

"Now that's what I call racing hearts!" said Luan.

"I hope their relationship doesn't break" said Rita.

"Same here honey" said Lynn Sr.

Lori then realizes something. "I've had some fights with Bobby before, how come he's not this determined when we have a fight?"

"You got this bro" said Luna.

(Lincoln)

He searches through some jewelry stores, but they're all still closed!

(Jordan)

She goes to some comic book stores, but they're all still closed!

(Lincoln)

He spots a jewelry store that had just opened, he goes in and sees nothing good for Jordan and he leaves.

(Jordan)

She sees a comic book store that just opened, she goes in and sees nothing good for Lincoln and she leaves.

(Lincoln)

He sees a clothes store and looks for something that Jordan might like, but it turns out the same stuff from last week so he leaves. He didn't even notice Jordan headed there.

(Jordan)

She sees a clothes store and looks for something that Lincoln might like, but it turns out the same stuff from last week so she leaves. She didn't even notice Lincoln who left earlier.

Both kids were now at a standstill, then they had a plan B. The Royal Woods Mall.

Lincoln arrives there first and enters the mall, he spots the place he was going to and enter.

Jordan soon enters the mall and spots the place she needs to go to and enters.

Both of them have no clue, that the places their going to are neighboring each other. Awkward.

Soon Lincoln leaves the jewelry store with a small box.

Later Jordan leaves the other jewelry store also with a small box in hand.

They have no idea that they were even there.

(Ketchum Park)

Lincoln and Jordan both leave their bikes in two different places.

Lincoln is headed for the bench, but not just an ordinary bench the very same bench where he met Jordan, from Chapter 1.

And Jordan is also doing the same thing.

Lincoln sits on the bench, but then he feels someone was also sitting there next to him.

Lincoln and Jordan look at each other and are shocked.

They were both lost in each other's thoughts and eyes.

"I wanna say about yesterday!" They both say in the same time.

They then remain silent.

"What I'm trying to say is …."

They remain silent again.

"I was a fool to …."

They then chuckle a bit.

Lincoln then sighs. "Jordan." She looks to him. "Yesterday, was the dumbest thing I have ever done. I didn't mean to yell at you like that, it was stupid and very much rude of me to do. But walking away and not looking back ….. Was the meanest and darn right horrible thing I have ever done!" Lincoln starts to shed some tears.

Jordan is taken back by this.

"I never should have done all of that, I don't want what we have to just fade." He then takes her hand. "I love you Jordan Rosato, I always will and I would never ever, ever try and hurt you like that or in any other way again. And that's a promise."

Jordan then hugs Lincoln and cries. "You think you're the only one who felt horrible about yesterday?! I felt like a monster just yelling at you and then I felt like a complete hypocrite for walking away! I never want us to fight again! It hurts me more than it hurts you!"

Lincoln calms down and hugs her back.

The two of them stay like this for the next ten minutes. That is one long hug!

They soon depart from the hug and look into each other's eyes, and as if time stood still a loving haze forms around them.

"Do you remember this bench?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, the very same bench from the day we met up" replied Jordan.

"The day it all started" replied Lincoln.

"The day we found out, just how much we love each other" said Jordan.

Then Lincoln chuckles. "You know, now that I think of it. The whole argument wasn't even our own fault."

Even Jordan was figuring it out. "Yeah, if it wasn't for our incompetent teammates, we wouldn't have lost and had that fight."

"So, in hindsight it was their fault" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, yeah it was" replied Jordan.

At least that was one thing they agreed on.

They then remember the gifts they have for each other.

They both present it to the other and realize that this was getting a bit awkward, but they just chuckled.

"Should we open on three?" asked Lincoln.

"I'm game on that" replied Jordan.

Lincoln: One!

Jordan: Two!

Both: Three!

They both open their boxes and are shocked to what they find.

Lincoln got Jordan a silver and violet bracelet and it had the logo of Raven from DC comics.

Jordan got Lincoln a silver and red bracelet and it had the logo of Robin from DC comics.

They both look at each other and chuckled.

"I guess we both had the same ideas" said Lincoln.

"You mean to get the bracelet with the logos of our favorite DC young couple, then yes" replied Jordan.

The two of them just stare into each other again.

They both hold hands, Lincoln put his right hand to her waist and Jordan puts her left hadn to his cheek and they both share a long and passionate kiss.

They don't see that when they're bracelets touch, the raven and robin logo combine.

After three minutes (not their best kiss record), they both look into each other once more. "I love you so much!" Then they both chuckle.

"So, you wanna take a stroll?" asked Lincoln. "It is such a beautiful day, but you're more beautiful than that."

Jordan giggles. "I'd love that and it makes it so much better with a handsome face like yours."

They both get up from the bench and take a nice stroll to through the park, just the two of them. They may have some ups and downs, but they're relationship was strong and will be for more to come.

**I would like to thank Just4Funfiction for this amazing idea of a chapter for "A Sparking Relationship" I do hope there are others who can come up with something too, you know before I make the big music contest Chapter and the Sadie Hawkins Dance Chapter**.

**Some of you just keep sending reviews for ideas, some of them sound cool and all. But at least PM me on how it all works, the Concept from beginning to end, the only ones who have been sending me some PM messages are those with Fanfiction Accounts, so unless you wanna see your idea work. Go for it! Don't just keep sending the same freaking review ideas, it's just annoying**.

**As of always, Leave a Review and tell me what you all think. I'll set up another three days until someone gives in another idea. Heavy5Commando signing out, peace!**

**And yes, I do love the shipping of DC Comic's Robin and Raven or RobRae for short. Birds of a Feather fight side by side together!**


	122. Chapter 122

**Chapter 122**

(The Loud House)

Lincoln heads out of the bathroom and he goes to check on Pop-pop who is in Lisa and Lily's room.

But he sees Pop-pop leave the room. "Hey there kiddo, headed to bed?"

"I was gonna go and see how Lisa and you were doing, but it looks like everything seems fine" replied Lincoln.

"Yeah, I gave her a good bedtime story, if telling her about some science stuff is supposed to be a bedtime story" replied Pop-pop.

Lincoln chuckles. "Well, that's Lisa for ya, anything else happen in there?"

"She did tell me about her upcoming project that won't be ready until the next seventy years, and then we had our Lisa hug and that was it. She's probably asleep by now" replied Pop-pop.

"Okay then, see you next time Pop-pop" Lincoln hugs him.

"Same with you kiddo" Pop-pop returns the hug. "And I'll be there to see you and your lady preforming the big song at Bangers n' Mosh soon."

They depart from the hug. "Okay Pop-pop, well goodnight" Lincoln heads back to his room.

"Goodnight to you as well sport" replied Pop-pop.

And just as Lincoln heads to his room and closes the door, Pop-pop is hugged by Lola and Lana who both say goodbye and good night.

Lincoln enters the room and sees Luna thinking of a song for her to perform with Sam. "Hey there little bro, don't mind me. Just coming up with something for the big Bangers n' Mosh musical showdown."

"Okay Lunes, but don't stay up too late" Lincoln hugs Luna and heads for his lower bunk. "Goodnight Luna."

Luna smiles. "Goodnight little bro."

(The next day)

Lincoln comes out of his room, now in his day clothes. He then sees Lisa run past him and headed down stairs. "Where you off to Lisa?"

"Oh Lincoln, I am going to spend the whole day with Pop-pop" replied Lisa. "I asked mom if she could call him and he kindly accepted."

"Oh, well I hope you two have a great time" said Lincoln.

"Indeed we will and I will do whatever I can to make sure Pop-pop remains healthy for more years to come" Lisa then heads out of the house.

Lincoln is confused by what she says, but he shrugs it off and heads for the backyard.

He then gets tackled by Jordan. "Where the heck did you come from beautiful?"

Jordan chuckles and helps him up. "Sorry there handsome, I just couldn't resist. Also Luna let me come here."

Lincoln sees Luna underneath the tree finishing her song. "Sorry bro, she needed the moment."

Lincoln chuckles. "So, what are we planning today my love?"

"The park?" asked Jordan.

"Sure" replied Lincoln.

They both head to the front yard and get their bikes and head out, and with Patriot following them.

But while they're gone, Simon sneaks around and checks if Luna is there. "Where is she?"

"Simon?" Simon falls off the bush and sees a pair of green shoes, he looks up to see Stella. "What are you doing here?"

Simon gets up. "Oh, well I was just in the neighborhood and-"

"You were looking for Luna?" asked Stella with her arms crossed.

Simon gulps. "No?"

Stella sighs. "Come on!" She drags him away from the Loud House and they go for a nice stroll.

"Simon, you have to stop this. I know you haven't told Sam or Lincoln or Luna about this thing and I can tell it's becoming a problem now" said Stella.

Simon was getting nervous. "W-What do you m-mean?!"

Stella looks to him sternly. "Simon, you have Luna's picture in your locker and in your own bag and whenever you look at it you race to the bathroom, I can tell what's going on with you at that point. I know all about the human anatomy."

Simon is shocked at what she just said. "What?"

"Simon listen, I don't want you to become someone you don't wanna be. You're stalking Luna, you have these defiled dreams of her and you pretty much have too much with what's going on with your privacy. This has to stop and you know it."

Simon tries to look away from Stella.

"Simon, what would Sam think?" Simon's eyes grow wide from her saying that. "Sam is your sister, she loves Luna and Luna loves her, Lincoln is Luna's brother and they both share a special sibling bond. What would happen if you went too far?"

Simon then turns to Stella who was now looking concerned. "Simon, if this keeps up and your mind goes into your dark place. You'll do something you will regret and pretty much mess your self-esteem and possibly your future. I don't want you to go through it."

Simon was confused by this, Stella wanted to save him. "Why? Why are you helping me?"

Stella blushes at first but then she calms down. "Because, you're my friend and I want to see you as a person that people can trust and understand. Don't be someone who will make you into a monster, don't lose Sam's or Lincoln's trust."

Simon then thinks to himself, deep down there's a battle between himself and his dark desires. "I …. I …. I don't know what to do!" cried Simon.

Then Stella places her hand onto his shoulder. Simon looks to her and sees her comforting smile. "I'll be here if you need help, or someone to talk to. You have my trust, because in my home country, I've seen some bad stuff go on and I don't want my friend to go down that path and become the one person no one wants to trust."

Simon suddenly felt odd, as if all of his dark intentions were being shoved away. Simon smiles. "Thanks Stella, this means a lot and I'll do whatever I can to stop."

Stella smiles. "I know you will."

They both just look into each other, then they realize they were alone and staring into each other's eyes.

They both blush and look away.

Stella's thoughts '_Here we go again!_'

Simon's thought's '_what the heck just happened?!'_

They both remain silent and look away. "So, you wanna go someplace? You know to hang out?" asked Simon.

Stella looks at Simon and chuckles. "Yeah, I'd like that."

They both walk together straight towards Gus' Games n' Grub and spend the whole afternoon playing games, but for some reason they felt as if something else was conjuring inside of them.

(After multiple arcade games and lunch)

Later they both walk each other home. "You beat me at that game so many times! How are you that good?!" said Simon.

Stella chuckles. "Let's just say I am the master of Street Fighter!"

Simon laughs. "Then maybe next time we could play something else."

Stella looks to him determined. "You think you can beat me at arcade games, seriously? Then game on Sharp!"

Simon then chuckles. "Actually, I was thinking. Not at the arcade."

Stella gets confused.

"How about, my place? I have an Xbox 360. We can play Tekken, Mortal Kombat or maybe some Star Wars Battlefront Split Screen arcade mode" said Simon.

Stella was shocked that he was asking her this. "Are you …… Inviting me over, to your place?"

Simon looks away. "Y-Yeah, it's okay if you don't want to."

Stella smiles. "Sure Simon, we can hang at your place. Also this is a good start for you."

"Wow! Umm, okay then" replied Simon.

They then see spot Vanzilla drive by.

"Was that Lincoln's little sister Lisa?" asked Simon.

"Sure was, I wonder where she went to" said Stella.

(Ten minutes later)

"Well, this is my house" said Stella.

"Wow, nice place" said Simon. Stella's house seemed almost similar to Clyde's but it has a light blue color to the walls and a larger roof with only three rooms. And he sees the mailbox with her last name, Gonzalez.

"Thanks Simon, and thanks for walking me home" replied Stella.

Simon blushes and looks down. "Well, what are friends for."

Stella giggles. "Yeah, friends."

They stay like this and just look at each other, then it gets awkward and they look away.

"Well, I should go now" said Simon.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow. At your place" said Stella.

"Yeah, can't wait to hang out with you. Okay bye" said Simon.

"Bye" said Stella.

"Yeah, bye" replied Simon.

"Okay, so later then" said Stella.

"You too Stella" replied Simon.

They didn't even move from the spot and they're only like three feet from each other.

They then turn away and walk.

Stella heads to her house and Simon heads off home.

'_What was that about?_' Stella asks herself. '_Wait, why did I say goodbye to him so many times?!_'

As for Simon. '_Why was I acting like that towards Stella? What is happening?_'

It wasn't until Stella reached her room and Simon was halfway near his house, till reality hit them both.

'_I have a crush on Stella!'_

_'I have a crush on Simon!'_

(Night time, Sharp house)

Simon is looking at the pictures of Luna from his box and sighs.

He then puts them into a trash bag labeled. "To burn."

Simon goes to the bathroom and looks for the hidden picture of Luna he left there.

He finds it and look at it, one long look. He then realizes nothing was happening to him, he checks his pants and nothing.

Then a smile is on his face. '_I ….. I ….. I don't have a crush on Luna anymore!_'

He then leaves the bathroom and puts the picture in the trash bag and smiles.

He then hears his dark voices in his head. '_What are you doing?! Get those out and put them back under your bed!_'

"No! I am not doing that anymore! I'm done being this sick twisted Simon! Luna is Sam's girlfriend and I am not losing my sister's trust."

'_But what about your love for Luna? Don't you wanna know what she feels like and how she would feel for you?!_'

Simon shakes his head in frustration. "No! No! No! I am not thinking of that anymore! I have found the one person who sees me for someone who can change and not a future rapist or some sick twisted asylum guy!"

'_You and that girl Stella, huh. Tell me, how do you feel about her?_'

"Right now, I just wanna get to know her and maybe one day, ask her out. Like on a date."

He then hears a small chuckle in his head. '_So, I guess this is it. The end of all your dark desires, you did good kid. But to truly end all of this, you have to come clean to Sam, to Luna and to Lincoln. Only then can you let my existence go away, I have been with you since last year, the day Sam showed you Luna. And even though I'm supposed to be bringing in all of your darkest wants, I am also the part of you that wants to know what falling in love is and having this crush on Stella is just the start_.'

Simon smiles. "Thanks, and I promise that I will tell them and end this shadowy crusade we both have."

'_Good, and thank goodness you did not order that big doll online. Otherwise you're parents would've killed you_!'

Simon chuckles. "Yeah, I'm glad. I think I should use my savings for when I'm ready to ask Stella to a date."

'_That's the spirit, also once you've told Stella, Lincoln, Luna and Sam about all this. Invite them to burn the dark stuff you have, even that adult comic. Having friends and family watch your dark past burn away will help_.'

"That's a great idea, though I'm sure Sam would want to keep some of the pictures of Luna."

'_Heh, that is true. Now get some rest, you and Stella have a lot to talk about tomorrow and don't go easy on her with your games, you don't wanna look like a wuss at this_.'

Simon snickers at this. "Believe me, she is not gonna win when I beat her in Mortal Kombat."

Simon then puts the trash bag under his bad and gets some sleep.

Sam was walking by his room and was hearing him talk to himself. "Okay, Simon is getting weird again, that or he's talking to his imaginary friend." Sam then heads to the bathroom and realizes something. '_Where's that picture of Luna I left here?_'

**Some of you have been dying to know when Simon will be caught for doing something wrong, but then it hit me! This is "A Sparking Relationship". So, Lincoln and Jordan may have this story for Jordacoln, but what about for Stella and Simon. Let me know what you guys think and if you guys like it, what would their shipping name be? Simlla? Or Stellon?**

**Leave a review and tell me what you all think. Also, try and figure out what Lisa is up to with Pop-pop.**

**One more thing, I had no idea what's the last name of Stella, so I improvised.**


	123. Chapter 123

**Chapter 123**

(The Loud House)

Once again Lincoln comes out of his room and sees Lisa going down the stairs. "Lisa, where are you going in such a rush?"

"Leni is taking me to the mall today" replied Lisa.

"Oh, are you planning to buy something?" asked Lincoln.

"Not really, I am going to see how Pop-pop is progressing with the health plan I made for him" replied Lisa.

"The what?" asked Lincoln.

"Sorry Lincoln, but I must be off now!" Lisa heads out of the door to meet up with Leni.

Lincoln sighs. "Nothing good can come from this."

Then Lincoln hears Patriot fly out of the twin's room and go to Lincoln. "What's wrong boy?"

Lana comes out with her snake. "Lincoln! Something's wrong with El Diablo!"

Lincoln checks onto the snake. But he can't figure out what. "Lana, we have to take him to the vet."

Lana nods, they both head out and hop into Lulu. "_Where to_?"

"Vet! And step on it!" yelled Lincoln.

Lulu charges out of the garage and races there, with Patriot following.

Luna sees this as she comes out of Chunk's van. "What the heck was that about?"

"No clue luv, you wanna follow them?" said Chunk.

Luna sighs and hops back in and has a determined look. "Let's do this dude!"

"Right as rain luv!" But before Chunk could punch it. "Luna!"

They both see Jordan with her bike outside of the house. "Where's Lincoln and why are you just leaving now?"

"No time! Get in!" replied Luna.

"Toss your two wheeler into me van!" replied Chunk.

Jordan gets off her bike. "Okay" she the puts her bike in the van and hops in. And Chunk's van drives away from the Loud house and follows Lulu.

"What is going on?!" yelled Jordan.

"We'll have to wait and see Jordan" replied Luna.

"I'm giving her the juice, hang on back there" said Chunk.

Chunk's van passes right by the Sharp house.

Inside Simon goes back and forth trying to make his room clean.

Sam heads upstairs and then sees her brother going back and forth and back and forth. "Simon? What are you doing?"

Simon passes by her with a vacuum. "Can't talk, busy!"

Sam gets confused and follows him, she then sees him in his room cleaning it. In fact she sees it was as clean as it was when they moved there.

"Whoa Simon! This place looks like it's new!" said Sam.

"Thanks sis" replied Simon as he vacuums even his bed.

Sam is completely confused. "Simon, I barely see you clean this place, or do most of your chores. What's the deal yo?"

"Can this wait?!" said Simon as he dusts his shelves.

Sam crosses her arms and leans onto the doorway. "Sorry bro, but like Luna I wanna know what's bugging you."

Simon sighs. "I'm gonna have a friend over."

Sam has no clue who it could be, she knows it's not those two perverted jerks. She then asks. "Which one? Lincoln? Liam? Tabby? Or the rest of their crew?"

Simon looks away and blushes.

Sam then realized who it was and smiled. She walks over to Simon, hugs him and kisses his forehead. "I'll let you and Stella have some alone time, I won't be making any loud music or bugging you. I promise."

Simon smiles and hugs Sam. "Thanks sis."

Sam then leaves the room and then hears a knock on the door. "It's her!" yelled Simon. "What do I do?! I haven't even showered yet!"

Sam heads to the door and sees who it was.

Then Sam comes back up. "It wasn't Stella Simon, just a package I ordered."

Simon sighs in relief. "Oh thank goodness, well I'm done cleaning my room. So I'm gonna go and hit the shower."

"You do that bro" Sam then gets playful. "And don't forget to clean behind your ears!"

Simon chuckles. "Yes mom!"

Both Sharp siblings laugh and head their separate ways.

(Fifteen minutes later)

Sam is headed to the kitchen but then she hears a knock on the door.

Sam opens it and sees it was Stella. "Hi sam, it Simon here?"

Sam feels a bit giddy, but she had to remain calm. "Simon's probably in his room," Sam then let's Stella through "Go on ahead."

"Thanks, also nice place" replied Stella.

"Simon is in his room, probably done changing. He literally cleaned his whole room just so you won't think it was a mess" replied Sam.

Stella gets curious. "Did he now? Well I'd like to see how it looks."

Sam chuckles. "Upstairs to your right, near the bathroom." Sam then heads to the kitchen and Stella heads upstairs.

But at the same time Simon comes out of the bathroom with a towel on his waist and head.

When he closes the bathroom door he turns around and sees Stella right in front of him.

Both twelve year olds just look at each other.

Stella looks at Simon from top to bottom and blushes.

Simon realizes this and blushes as well.

They both look away.

"I-I didn't ….. I'm sorry Simon" said Stella as she blushes.

"No, no. This ones on me …. I think, plus I didn't expect you to be here so soon, that or maybe I was in the shower for too long" replied Simon.

They then remain silent. And then Sam comes up the stairs with a pudding cup and a can of soda and she sees Stella looking into another direction.

"Hey Stella, I thought you were- Oh!" Sam is shocked to see her little brother in a towel.

Sam backs away and heads to her room. "This is awkward."

Stella then coughs. "I …. I um … I'll be in the living room."

Simon is still blushing madly. "Y-Yeah, I'll change …. I'll call you when I'm …. Done."

Stella walks down the stairs and Simon heads to his room, but Stella looks back up just in time to see Simon closing his door.

Stella goes back down the stairs and sits on the couch. '_I can never unsee that, ever_.'

Simon puts on his normal clothes. '_That was …. That was awkward_.'

He then comes out of his room and heads to the living room and sees Stella getting up. "Well, you look descent now."

"Yeah, so you wanna go and hang out. In my room?" asked Simon.

"Y-Yeah, sure let's go" replied Stella.

They both head upstairs, side-by-side. Both of them not even looking at each other.

But both with one thing on their mind. '_This is just so awkward right now, and I think I like it_.'

Simon then opens the door for her and she sees just how big his room is. "Huh, seems as big as Lincoln and Luna's room, and a bit more spacious than the tree house."

"Yeah, Sam's room is as big as mine, my parents is bigger" replied Simon.

Stella does see that his room seems almost spotless. He does have some of his game consoles on the ground, but not at the areas where they get stepped on.

"Sam was right about one thing, you really did clean your room" said Stella.

Simon is shocked to hear what she just said. "What else did Sam tell you?"

"That was just it, she told me that you cleaned your room just for us to hang out, also she looked really happy to see me" replied Stella.

Simon chuckles. "Of course she is." Simon then turns on his Xbox and hands her the other controller. "What game shall we play?"

Stella snickers. "You pick, besides no matter what we play I am so gonna beat you."

Simon chuckles and has a competitive look. "We shall see!"

"Oh heck you will, just like how I beat Lincoln, Jordan, Liam, Tabby, Zach, Rusty and Clyde. And you're yesterday self!"

Simon then places in the game Mortal Kombat 11. "That yesterday me was the past, right now I am Simon Sharp and I know I'm gonna win."

"Then bring it Mr. Sharp" said Stella.

The two of them then start playing.

(Two hours and thirty minutes later)

Simon and Stella put the controllers away.

"So, I guess we're tied" said Stella.

"Tied in Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, Tekken, Mario Kart, Obliteracers and Animal Kaiser! Ten and Ten for the score" replied Simon.

"So when we're in the arcade you're horrible, but here you're kinda like a pro" said Stella.

"That's because I am a pro" replied Simon.

just then they both hear some rumbling and it turns out it was their stomachs.

They both chuckles and blush.

"I guess it's time for some lunch" said Stella.

"Yeah, I guess" replied Simon. "Stay here, I'll go downstairs and see what I can find."

"Oh no, Simon I don't want you to strain yourself over that" replied Stella.

"It's okay Stella, your my guest and I am gonna get us something to eat, stay there I'll be right back" Simon heads out of the room.

Stella looks around the room and sees that many of his comic books were not Ace Savvy or Muscle fish, in fact he also had some Marvel and DC Comics, but these ones were different from the ones she's seen from Lincoln's.

Deadpool, Punisher, Morbius, Venom and a couple of other action packed comic books, with some blood in them. '_Wow, he really is growing up fast and into a lot of action packed stuff, or better yet beyond the action packed stuff_.'

Stella continues to look through his many things. But she was shocked about his wallpapers.

'_So, Simon plays this too_.' It was the wallpaper of League of Legends and next to it was World of Warcraft and Heroes of the Storm.

She then sees something sticking out from under his bed, it looked like the edge of a trash bag.

Stella knows this is Simon's room and it would be rude to invade his privacy, but she was a bit curious.

So, Stella checks what is in the bag, but then she sees the tag labeled "To burn" on it. Stella in completely confused as to why this thing was labeled like that, and not just because she thinks it was better just to toss it away than just let it burn possible noxious fumes.

Stella opens it and she is shocked at what she finds, many things that incorporate Lincoln's third eldest sister Luna Loud.

Pictures, a piece of her hair, drawn images, small soap made sculptures, cut out images on comics and a small voodoo doll of her.

Stella was horrified by this, but then she looks to the name "To burn" which could only mean one thing. '_He's trying to move past it.'_

All of a sudden she hears footsteps approaching, so she ties up the bag and puts it back underneath Simon's bed.

Simon soon returns with a plate of Chocolate chip cookies and two glasses of milk. He sees Stella reading some of his books "The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey."

Stella then notices Simon. "Hey Simon, I got bored and decided to read this for a bit, I didn't know you liked reading this stuff."

"Actually I think my dad forgot it was in my room, I don't usually read that" replied Simon. "I brought us something to eat."

"Cool, I am starving" replied Stella.

The two of them eat the cookies and milk on his bed.

After eating Simon looks to Stella. "You saw the bag didn't you?"

Stella was shocked that he knew. "Yeah, yeah I did."

Simon then looks down in sadness. "So, I guess you now know just how sick my obsession for Luna is, or was."

Stella then scooches closer to him. "Simon, what I saw was the sickest thing ever, something I don't even want to see ever again. And the only people who have that are those who deprive themselves as malicious stalkers or worse."

Simon feels like crying from hearing that.

But then Stella remains calm and does the one thing that would make him feel better, she hugs him. "But I'm proud of you Simon. I know that deep down it hurts just fighting whatever twisted emotions you had in there, but you did it. You overpowered your dark influence and now you're ready to move on and look for a better future. Good job dude."

Simon is shocked by this and starts to tear up, but these were tears of relied and Simon returns the embrace.

Stella is caught off by this, but stays like this with him.

Both of them felt like, they don't wanna let go. Stella does smell the nice scent he has on him, Simon also picks up the lovely cologne Stella used.

In both their minds:

_'He smells like apples and carrots'_

'_She smells like lavender and lilacs'_

They then depart from the hug and look at each other, they both blush and look away. But their hands were still on the bed, holding each other.

And the good part about this, no one else knows what is going on in there.

"So, when are you gonna tell Lincoln, Luna and Sam" says Stella as she breaks the silence.

Simon looks down nervously. "I don't really know, I haven't gotten to that part. But I was thinking that, when I tell them, I'm also gonna show them the bag. And ask if they wanna help me burn it."

Stella smiles. "That actually sounds like a good idea Simon. Having friends and family watch your horrid past burn will help."

"Yeah, I know" replied Simon nervously.

Then Stella gets an idea. "Simon, how about you tell them tomorrow. Invite Lincoln over to your house, and have Sam invite Luna here as well. then you can tell them, everything and if things go wrong, I'll be there to back you up."

Simon smiles and looks towards Stella. "Okay, okay Stella. Tomorrow."

They both remain like this, just staring into each other's eyes.

Then they realize what they are doing and look away again.

(Later in the day)

Simon and Stella are both sitting on the swing porch in the backyard of the Sharp house, just watching the sunset on the horizon.

"This feels nice" said Stella.

"Yeah, it does. To be honest I haven't enjoyed a good time in the backyard in a long time. It feels good to be out here again instead of being cooped up in my room" replied Simon.

Stella chuckles. "You really need to go out more."

Simon smirks. "Yeah, I probably should."

Then Stella knows this would be weird, but she decides to lean her head onto his shoulder.

Simon gets tense, but then he calms down and wraps an arm around her.

Stella notices this and smiles. She then asks him. "How long have you had this crush over me?"

Simon's eyes go wide hearing that. "W-What?"

Stella looks to him. "I can tell, I also have a crush on you."

Simon looks to Stella in shock. "Y-You have a c-crush on m-me?!"

Stella leans back. "Yup, and it started at the Winter end Carnival."

Simon's blushing is gone and he goes back to looking back at the sunset.

And for the first time since Luna first entered his thoughts, Simon smiles. But this smile was a heartwarming one, one he hasn't felt in a long while. "Same here."

They both remain like this, while Sam takes a picture of them from her room. '_That is just so cute! Way to go bro!'_

**We're close, we are close! Simon will end this dark endeavor and find love in someone who will help him become a better person. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Also, to those who don't know how to PM me, this will be repeated next time. Sign up to Fanfiction, you can use either your Facebook or Google account or whatever it is required. Then once it is done, look for the PM Button or messaging tab on your account, let it be on phone or computer. I will be waiting for any of you who might still have concepts for any future chapters.**

**First a brief summary, then the concept of the chapter from beginning to end. I hope this was helpful to you non-account members.**


	124. Chapter 124

**Chapter 124**

(The Loud House)

Lincoln wakes up and then heads for the bathroom, when he finishes he almost bumps into Luna who was on her phone.

"Oh sorry there little bro, I just got this text from Sam to come by their place later" replied Luna.

"Oh, okay then. Well bathroom's all yours sis" replied Lincoln.

"Thanks bro" Luna hugs Lincoln and then heads inside of the bathroom.

Lincoln heads back into his room and changes into his daytime clothes and at the same time Patriot flies in and sits on his perch.

Then they both see Lincoln's phone vibrate, Lincoln checks and sees it was from Simon Sharp. "I wonder what's going on with him."

Lincoln then reads the text: _Lincoln, please come by my place later. I know Sam is bringing Luna because I told her to invite her as well, also a friend of ours is also coming along._

Lincoln is a bit confused and sends him a message: _Sure thing, I'll be there later with Luna._

"Well, looks like I'm headed to the Sharp house today" Lincoln then looks to Patriot "You in boy?"

The eagle nods and heads out the window and sits on a tree branch.

Lincoln gets out of the bathroom and sees that Luna was still in the bathroom, he decides to go wait in the living room, but then he looks to the room of Lisa and Lily.

He did recall that something happened last night, he heard some strange noises coming from their room.

So Lincoln goes in and sees Lisa is about to present her new invention to Lily. "Lisa, what is this?"

Lisa turns to Lincoln. "Lincoln, good I would like to show you what I have been making all night."

Lincoln knows that when it comes to Lisa, she goes overboard with most of inventions, and they usually end badly. "Okay, so what is it?"

"Behold, this suit will help elongate Pop-pop's life" Lisa removes the sheet.

Lincoln's eyes go wide seeing this scary tech suit. And the mannequin looks awfully like Pop-pop. "What the heck?"

"As you see these sensors will regulate his temperature, improve his muscle tone and much more! As long as he wears this he's guaranteed to live a long life" then Lisa takes a look at what she made. "Hmm, I suppose the whole thing is a bit of an eye sore. Good thing I have Leni with fashion help."

Lincoln is at a loss for words with what she just made. And he realizes why she made this. _'Oh boy, didn't think it would come to this, usually mom and dad would have this talk with her. But I guess I should be a big brother now.'_

"Lisa, tell me what are the flaws this suit has" said Lincoln as he crosses his arms.

"Well, first off once Pop-pop wears this he cannot go out during the day, the rays of the sun might damage the sensors. He may go out at night just as long as there is no full moon, since moonlight is just sunlight reflected off the moon and once the suits battery is used up, I built a charging station for it, it requires to be charged five times a day for three hours and he must not do any movements while it charges. Also he must not touch anyone, the oils from human skin could damage the sensors, which means he has to refrain from all human contacts"

Lincoln suddenly feels like she just made the next generation torture machine. "Lisa, we need to talk" Lincoln sits on her bed. "Come on Lis."

Lisa is confused, but she sits next to him.

"Lisa, I think it's really sweet that you want Pop-pop to live a long life, but you have to know this isn't what he would want. And I know that for the past two days you have been trying to get Pop-pop to be healthy, I can tell" said Lincoln.

"But I want Pop-pop to elongate his livelihood" replied Lisa.

"Lisa, not everyone can live forever, immortality is just a mere belief made by those long ago and is next to nothing impossible. Pop-pop might not time left for the future, but he wants to do what he loves to do for as long as he lives. Think about it Lisa, if he wears this suit, he can't go play shuffle board in the sun, or do high fives with his friends or even go dancing with Myrtle, and he won't get his famous Lisa hugs from you. And as Pop-pop might say, a life without Lisa hugs, is no life at all."

Lisa then thinks about. "I guess, so maybe living a life without those things is horrible. Perhaps I may have gotten way in over my cranium with what I have been focusing on."

"You kinda did went way beyond over your head. Pop-pop still has a lot of great years ahead of him, he wants to make many great memories with those lives and one of those memories is spending time with us, his grandkids" said Lincoln.

Lisa is touched and so is Lily. "Okay Lincoln, I guess I should get rid of this thing and go and tell Pop-pop what I almost did" Lisa then hugs Lincoln. "Thank you for this talk elde- I mean big brother."

Lincoln also hugs Lisa. "No problem, that's what I'm here for" He then sees Lily tugging on his leg, so he picks her up and he hugs her as well.

They soon break from the hug. "Well, I should get rid of this thing, or ask Lynn if she wants to use this as a test dummy."

Lincoln chuckles. "You do that."

Then Lisa recalls something. "By the way Lincoln, what has happened to Lana's serpent companion?"

"Oh yeah, turns out El Diablo has a tumor in him, he's still at the vet recovering from surgery. Lana and Lori are gonna head there later to see how he's doing" replied Lincoln.

"But why aren't you going?" asked Lisa.

"I got a text from Simon to come to his place, Luna is also going" replied Lincoln.

"Oh, very well then. I guess I'll see you later Lincoln" Lisa then puts the sheet back onto her invention.

Lincoln heads out of the room and sees Luna coming out in her day clothes. "Hey bro, I'm headed to Sam's."

"Same here sis, Simon texted me to come there" replied Lincoln.

"Cool, you with your pal and me with my gal. Let's hit the road jack" said Luna.

They both head out of the house and walk to the Sharp residence, with Patriot high above.

(Sharp residence)

Simon is in his room pulling out the trash bag labeled "To burn" from under his bed.

Then Sam comes in, "Hey Simon, I'm gonna be in the living room waiting for our guests to arrives."

Simon sighs and looks to his sister with a smile. "Sure thing sis, I'll be down there later."

Sam looks at the bag then back to Simon. "Okay then." she then leaves his room and heads downstairs.

Simon looks back to the trash bag. "This is it, time to tell them the truth."

'_And time to end my dark existence, you got this Simon. And Stella will be there soon.'_

Simon then has a goofy love grin. "Y-Yeah, Stella!"

His inner thoughts snicker. _'The first phase of your relationship is beginning, the dreamy gaze and goody grin. Just like Loud.'_

Downstairs Sam is sitting on the couch in the living room and checks her phone, then she hears a knock from the door. "That must be them." She gets up and heads to the door. "Simon! They're here!"

Sam opens the door to see Lincoln, Luna, Stella and Jordan?

"Okay, I was expecting Lincoln, Luna and Stella. But why is Jordan here?" asked Sam.

"We bumped into her when she was walking her dog Ajax" replied Lincoln.

Sam sees Ajax tied to the tree in the front yard and is fast asleep with Patriot on the tree branch.

"Okay then, come on in" Sam lets them through.

Lincoln and Jordan look around. "Nice place you guys got" said Lincoln.

"Seems pretty spacious" said Jordan.

"Just like how I always come here" said Luna.

"I've already been here before" replied Stella.

They look to her. "You have?"

Sam interrupts "She ain't lying, she was here yesterday to hang out with Simon. In his room, with some games."

Hearing Sam say that makes Stella blush. _'Dang it! Why did she say that?!'_

Lincoln, Luna and Jordan grin and snicker.

"So, you and the Sharp boy huh?" asked Jordan.

"And to think, all I wanted to do was for you two to become friends and it looks like it's something more" said Lincoln.

"Looks like the friends are more than just that" said Luna.

Stella looks away and blushes, she then calms down and looks to Sam. "Is Simon here?"

"I am" They look to the top of the stairs and they see him holding a trash bag.

"Umm Simon, didn't you already clean your room yesterday and took out the trash this morning?" asked Sam.

"I did, but this is not trash. It's something I have to confess, to all of you" said Simon nervously.

Stella goes up to him and holds his hand. "Come on, I got your back."

Simon smiles and he goes down the stairs and into the living room with Stella by his side.

The other's just thought it was cute to see Simon and Stella together, but there was something off with that kid.

They all take their seats on the couch and the chairs. "So what's up Simon?" asked Luna.

"Why are we all here and whats with the trash bag?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln then figures it out. I'm gonna guess, whatever is in the bag is the secret that Poppa Wheelie and Flat Tire used to blackmail you."

Simon nods. "Yeah, it is."

The others were shocked at what Lincoln just said.

"Wait what?!" yelled Jordan and Stella.

"You were blackmailed?!" yelled Luna.

"By those two perverted jerks?!" yelled Sam.

Simon sighs. "Yeah, they wanted me to steal Lincoln's car little car Lulu."

"But its okay now, Patriot and I with Lulu's help stopped them dead in their tracks, now they're gonna think twice before doing that stunt again" said Lincoln.

Sam feels like she wants to explode and hunt those boys down, but right now she was greatful that Lincoln put a stop to the whole chaos.

"So, what is this big secret?" asked Jordan.

Simon felt unseasy doing this, but Stella's hadn holding his hand made huim feel better. "Let's do this, together."

Simon smiles. "Okay."

Simon and Stella then empty the bag of all its contents.

They are all shocked to see what was inside.

Pictures, hair samples, list of favorite things and other junk. And they're all Luna oriented.

"What the what?!" said Jordan.

"Simon …. What is this?" asked Sam.

Luna's eyes grow wide at all of this.

Lincoln looks at all of the stuff and remains silent.

Sam then looks to Simon in a stern manor. "Simon Sharp!" she yells. "Simon, what is this?!"

Simon looks away and closes his eyes in fear from Sam's raised voice. But Stella places a hand on his shoulder.

Then his voice speaks to him. _'Tell her, tell them.'_

Simon opens his eyes and he looks to Stella who wipes away his tears. "You can do this."

Simon gets up and looks at all of them, and then to Sam. "I have a crush on Luna Loud, well had a crush on Luna."

Sam and Jordan gasp. "What?" said Sam.

Simon nods. "It all started when you brought her over and our parents were okay with it, but when I saw Luna my mind was at a blank slate. From that day forward, I haven't been myself because I have been holding in these feelings I had for Luna, and at most times when she tries to speak to me or even touch me I panic and bail. That's why I'm always acting so weird."

Sam didn't know what to think of this, Lincoln and Luna were just shocked.

Simon took a deep breathe. "Then I started having these sick, twisted thoughts about Luna, thoughts that aren't good for me. And they're mostly in private." He then looks to Sam. "You know what I mean sis. A boy thing."

Sam covers her mouth with her eyes wide. "Oh my god!"

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to be Lincoln's friend, my obsession took over me. I wanted to ask about all the thing Luna likes and then my dark desires got worse to the point I was starting to devise some sick plan to … to ….. to get closer to her."

Sam was now in deep horror.

Jordan gasps and looks to Lincoln and Luna.

Lincoln was still sporting the same deep emotion, but his hadn was holding onto Luna's and she was doing the same.

Stella was in complete shock. _'He …. He had a plan! I am so glad I stopped him!'_

"But then, then I …. I was confronted by her" Simon looks to Stella. "She convinced me to stop this madness, to help me from my dark intentions. So that's what I'm doing, I wanna put an end to this evil inside of me and end this horrible crush I had on Luna. And the best way to put it all behind, is to tell you all."

Sam was still in deep shock, Simon was planning on the same what Poppa Wheelie and Flat Tire were about to do to her last year.

Then Stella stands up and stands by Simon's side. "Guys, I know you're all feeling like you wanna yell at him right now, but he's done with all of this. He doesn't wanna become someone who would lose all the trust he was given. Please take it easy on him guys."

Sam could tell from Simon's regretful eyes, this was her brother. The same brother who always needed help when he was very young and now after all this time, he needed more help.

Sam goes to Simon and hugs him, Simon is shocked by this. "Simon, thank you for telling me this."

Sam parts from the hug and looks to her brother. "I am disappointed and disgusted at what you almost did, but I am proud that you came and let it all out, and that you're putting an end to what you were thinking for all this time."

Simon sheds some tears and cries. Sam kneels back down and embraces her little brother.

"I'm so sorry Sam! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to make all of this! I didn't wanna make this all happen!" Simon hugs Sam tightly and cries onto her shirt.

"Shhh, its okay bro. I forgive you" Sam rubs his back.

Stella wipes away her own tears, so does Jordan.

They then look to Lincoln and Luna who are looking at everything that has happened.

"Lincoln? Luna? Are you guys okay?" asked Jordan.

Sam and Simon part from the hug and look at the two Loud siblings.

'_Oh boy' _within Sam's thoughts.

Simon walks up to them. "Luna, I'm sorry that I had these dark desires on you, and I'm sorry for almost trying to do something very, very bad."

Then he looks to Lincoln. "But most of all, I'm sorry Lincoln. I'm sorry for tricking you into being my friend so I could get close to Luna, I'm sorry for almost doing the same dark thing my old friends almost did to Sam, and I'm sorry for being this dark, evil and sadistic friend. I understand if you hate me."

Lincoln gets up and walks to Simon with the same stern look. Simon could tell this wasn't gonna end well.

Luna snaps back to reality and looks to Lincoln confronting Simon.

Lincoln looks down and sighs. "Simon, let's get one thing straight. I let you become part of my group of friends, I let you into my tree house, I gave you my trust, I helped you out of a situation that was Grimm and I called you my friend, and all this time you were going to hurt my sister- No, you were gonna harass my roommate, my friend and my legal guardian! And you were going to do the same heinous acts those two bike riding jerks almost did to Sam! You're sister!"

Simon was ready for whatever Lincoln has left to say.

Sam was ready for whatever was gonna happen, same with Stella.

Lincoln looks to Simon in the eyes. "I guess I can forgive you, you confessed what you were planning and all of the dark deeds your brain was conjuring up."

Simon was shocked, he was expecting Lincoln to hit him.

"But, I can't trust you anymore" Simon goes wide eyed. "We can still be friends, but I'm gonna have to stop inviting you over to my place for a while, until we can get this all clear. Do you understand Simon?"

Simon nods. "Okay, I understand. This is what I get."

"And we are talking to mom and dad about this" said Sam.

Simon sighs. "Yeah, I know."

Lincoln then looks to Stella and smiles. "Thanks for helping him Stella, things would have been way worse if you hadn't had stepped in."

Stella chuckles. "Lincoln, this was all on you." they were all confused by what she just said.

"What do you mean?" asked Jordan.

"Guys, Lincoln was the one who called me and Simon to come to the Winter end Carnival and hang out, that's where it all began" replied Stella.

Then she walks to Simon and holds his hand. "And I guess that's where we …. We realized we … like each other."

Simon blushes and holds her hand. "Yeah."

Lincoln smiles. _'So, I saved my sister's life. Huh, did not see that one coming.'_

Then Simon looks to Luna. "Luna?"

Luna stands up and looks to Sam. "Sam, can we talk alone?"

"Sure" Sam leads Luna into the kitchen.

All four kids were confused by this, Lincoln and Simon were afraid at what might happen.

But one thing was on their mind. _'Please don't break up!'_

Soon they see both teens come back. Luna remains silent.

"Okay, we decided that Luna isn't gonna be coming over here for a long while, just until she can calm her nerves again, and as Lincoln said I don't want you anywhere near their house or even near Luna, okay Simon?" said Sam.

Simon nods. "I understand."

Then Lincoln picks up all of the junk and puts them back in the trash bag, Jordan gets up and also helps.

Simon then sees Lincoln hand him the bag. "I saw the labeled on it, you were gonna burn it weren't you?"

Simon nods. "Yeah, but I was thinking of burning it all, with all of you watching."

Lincoln looks to the others. "Alright, who here agrees to help Simon burn his dark past?"

They all agree. "I!"

Luna just nods.

"Okay then, let's go" said Lincoln.

"I know just the place" said Simon.

(Hours later)

They were now in an area where there are multiple abandoned warehouses.

"Simon, what are we doing here?" asked Sam.

"This is where I do some of my …. Private business" replied Simon nervously.

Sam sighs, she knew he might say that.

Stella and Jordan were shocked that he goes here for his sick mind to take hold.

Lincoln looks around and sees just how dark and dreary the place was.

Luna on the other hadn didn't like being there, after what Simon just said.

Simon then grabs a nearby white box and underneath it is a can of gasoline labeled "Emergencies only".

"I had this planned in case some part of me was ready to move away from my own darkness" said Simon.

"And I thought I had contingency plans" smirked Lincoln.

They place the bag onto the ground out in the open, Sam pours all of the gasoline on it and then Simon pulls out a box of matches.

But then he gets an idea. He hands Lincoln, Luna and Sam their own match stick, though Luna doesn't want to touch him. So Sam hands her the match stick.

Simon sighs in sadness. _'Good going Simon, now someone is scared of you. This'll be hard for everyone to heal, sorta.'_

They then gather around the bag, Jordan and Stella also stand next to them.

"You guys ready?" asked Simon. Lincoln, Luna and Sam nod.

They light up their match sticks and toss them onto the gas covered trash bag and it soon lights up.

Everything within gets burned, they watch as all of it starts to fade away.

Simon sighs and closes his eyes. _'So long Simon, may your new found love be the one to fill your shadowed heart and free you from any other dark desire, we shall not meet again.'_

Simon opens his eyes and smiles. His dark mind was gone, then someone holds his hand.

He looks to see who it was, Stella. "So, when are you gonna ask me on a date?"

Simon smiles and intertwines his fingers with hers. "When I'm done getting grounded."

Stella leans onto his shoulder. "I'll be patient."

Lincoln and Jordan hold hands and Jordan leans onto his shoulder.

Luna and Sam hold hands and share a kiss.

Lincoln then uses his other hand to hold onto Luna's free hand, Luna feels this and holds onto his hand.

Lincoln knew Luna was feeling a bit fearful. He has to try and help Luna, as if he were Simon and Luna was Sam.

They all just watch as the fire burns the trash bag.

"Wait a minute! Is that my picture of Luna?!" yelled Sam.

"Oops!" replied Simon.

_Epilogue._

Lincoln and the others start sweeping up all of the ashes and Sam was able to recover the picture of Luna, the one that actually belongs to her!

While Simon takes the empty gas can into one of the warehouses.

Inside Simon places the can down and heads into a room, inside are many more pictures and other stuff of Luna, including a mannequin that is dressed like her, a small sculpture of Luna and his chalk board with his plans on how to engage Luna.

Simon sighs. "Time to end this one too."

Simon picks up another gas can and pours its contents all over the room, he then steps back and tosses a lit match and the fire ignites.

Simon leaves the whole warehouse and catches up with Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Sam and Stella.

They all leave the warehouse area and all head on home, what they don't know is that the fire is spreading throughout the warehouse, the old Simon was now gone.

**And that ends this Simon shadowy crush and coming pretty soon might be a chapter involving Simon and Stella, with some hints of Jordacoln in it. I'm gonna be taking another break, until I finally post the Music Contest Chapter.**

**I will also be making a Valentine's day chapter as well as the Sadie Hawkins Dance, if you guys got any ideas for future chapters, review, give an idea, summary to it, concept of beginning to end and I will think about it. Just PM me, this is Heavy5commando, the owner of A Sparking Relationship. Leave a review and tell me what you all think. Peace out my Jordacoln readers!**


	125. Chapter 125

**Chapter 125**

(Ketchum Park)

Lincoln and Jordan are both enjoying their own company at the park, but next to them is also Luna and Sam.

All four of them are by the benches, Lincoln with his acoustic, Jordan with her keytar, Luna with her axe and Sam with her guitar.

"So, how did you parents take it when Simon told you about his secret?" asked Jordan.

"Well, at first they were really, really, really upset. But I told them what he told me, and that we took care of his past and that he was trying to get into a relationship with Stella" replied Sam.

"Wow! And I take it that your rents are cool with it" said Luna.

Sam chuckles nervously. "Not exactly, Simon is currently grounded until the Sadie Hawkins dace starts."

"But, that's gonna start on Valentine's Day!" said Lincoln and Jordan.

"What?!" yelled Luna and Sam.

"Didn't Simon tell you?!" asked Lincoln.

"No! He didn't!" said Sam.

"I guess he must've forgot" replied Jordan.

"I guess I should tell my parents when I get home later, also I don't think Stella knows about Simon's grounding" said Sam.

"Don't worry, we'll tell her" replied Lincoln.

"Thanks, though I'm sure Stella will be shocked when she finds out that he'll only be available to hang out with once the Sadie Hawkins dance starts" said Sam.

"Stella is gonna be for some big news on that one" said Luna.

Sam then looks to Luna. "Are you holding up okay Lunes?"

Luna sighs. "To be honest, not quite well. Simon was gonna do something his old pals almost did to you! I'm kinda scared and ticked off by all of it."

Sam places a hand on her shoulder. "I totally understand Luna, I know it'll be a long while till everything is cool between you and my little bro."

Lincoln then scooches closer to Luna. "And I'll be there to help keep you company if you're feeling uneasy sis."

"I got your back to Luna" said Jordan.

Luna smiled, she felt happy that these three people were there to help her through this moment. "Thanks dudes."

Then Sam notices a food truck. "How about some lunch guys?"

"Sure" replied Luna.

"What's the food truck this time?" asked Lincoln.

Jordan looks closely. "Kinda looks like a Taco truck."

"Then I guess it's tacos for lunch" said Luna.

All four of them head towards the truck and order something to eat, but unknown to them someone is watching them from the shadows.

"Grrr! You two are responsible for getting me expelled! And having my dad get another job elsewhere! Well guess what Loud, I'm back!" Chandler whispered to himself from the bushes.

"And this could be easier if my pals were here with me right now! Where the heck are they? You know what, forget them! I can do this all by myself without them!" Chandler then sneaks out of the bushes and looks for a place to hide so he can come up with something.

Unknown to him, Patriot was watching the whole time and follows Chandler.

Soon Lincoln and the others head back to the benches and eat their tacos.

"I can't believe we got free drinks with these!" said Jordan.

"Now that's one sweet promo they have dudes!" said Luna.

"Dang right!" said Lincoln.

"We are so gonna enjoy these!" said Sam.

"By the way, how's the song you two are coming up with?" asked Lincoln.

"We're getting there, if we could only figure out what we're both gonna be singing together" said Luna.

"Well, we just need to figure out what's the best thing that we both like" said Sam.

"I'm sure you two can come up with something" said Jordan.

"Yeah, you two got this!" said Lincoln.

"Well, how did you come up with your song bro?" asked Luna.

Lincoln chuckles. "I just looked for some inspiration, and my inspiration was all the good times I spent with this gal." Lincoln puts his arm around Jordan and pulls her closer to him.

Jordan chuckles and kisses his cheek. "Oh you!"

Luna and Sam chuckle at this sweet sight.

Then Lincoln gets hit by a paper airplane. "What the heck?" He looks around and sees no one was there in the park except them.

"You okay bro?" asked Luna.

"What is that?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln opens it up and sees a letter made from cut out letters from a magazine.

"What is this?" asked Sam.

They read what it says: Dear Lincoln and Jordan, if you know what's good for you then meet at the old warehouse area or your sister is gonna get it! And you two have to come alone!

Lincoln and the other had no clue what to make of this.

"I-Is this a ransom note?!" yelled Luna.

Lincoln then notices Patriot was missing.

"Who in the heck did this?!" said Sam.

Lincoln then takes a guess when he sees some disturbed bushes.

Jordan looks towards Lincoln. "Lincoln?"

Lincoln then pulls out his phone and starts calling all of the sisters, starting with Lisa.

Lisa: Lincoln? Good that you called, I must let you know that Lulu may now be able to play any kind of musi-"

Lincoln: Lisa, where are you?

Lisa: At home of course.

Lincoln: Who else is with you?!

Lisa: The twins are in their room, and Luan is also here as well as mom.

Lincoln: Good, just stay there and don't let the others leave the house either. Okay?

Lisa: Okay, what is this about Lincoln?

Lincoln: I'll tell you later, bye.

"So, how are the others?" asked Jordan.

"They're fine, now I just need to check if Lynn or any of the other sisters are doing all right" said Lincoln.

"I got this bro" Luna uses her phone.

She sends a text Lucy, Lynn Jr, Leni and Lori: Are you okay? Where are you?

It didn't take long for someone to respond.

Look front Lunes.

Luna looks to the front and sees the gate, there she sees Lynn Jr with Margo coming.

"What the heck was the text about Luna?" asked Lynn Jr.

"She was with me doing some rounds of baseball" replied Margo.

"Because of this!" Lincoln shows her the ransom note.

Lynn Jr reads it and is shocked. "What the what?!"

"We were just as shocked as you are" said Jordan.

"Who the heck would do this?" asked Margo.

"That's what we're trying to find out as well" replied Sam.

Then Luna is patiently waiting for a reply from the others. "Dudes, I'm not getting anything from Lucy, Leni or Lori!"

"What?!" said Lincoln. "Let me try calling them."

He dials they're numbers and calls Lucy first, but after five minutes he gets nothing, so he tries to call Leni or Lori. But still nothing.

"This is bad! This is really, really bad!" said Lincoln.

"Y-You don't think whoever wrote this has Lucy, Leni and Lori, Do you?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln then looks to all of them. "I'm not sure guys, but we have to go and tell the others. Now!"

They all leave the park, but it was odd that Lincoln couldn't find Patriot.

(Abandoned Warehouse area)

Chandler is waiting by one of the old warehouses, it looked like it used to make steel stuff. "Where are those two clowns?! This is what I get for hiring two dummies to do my job!"

Then he hears a knock on the door. "Who is it?!"

"It's us boss" Chandler sighs. "Get in here you two."

The door opens and coming in are Hank and Hawk, and they were dragging two wagons with them and in them are three bagged figures.

This made Chandler confused. "What the heck? I told you guys to take Lincoln's sister!"

"You did, but we didn't know which one" said Hawk

"So since you gave us three of those sleeping darts, we decided to get three of em" replied Hank.

Chandler's left eye twitches. "Ugh! You know what, forget it. This'll do! Now tie em' up on the chairs."

"Sure thing man" replied Hank and Hawk.

They drag the wagon and put the first Loud onto the chair and sure enough it was Lucy, now currently unconscious.

"Well, well. Lincoln's Goth freak sister. This kid is the creepiest in Royal Woods Elementary along with her weird group of friends" said Chandler.

"Yeah, she was not easy to find. We managed to find her because she came right out of the cemetery" said Hank.

"She sure is creepy, but is she even asleep?" asked Hawk.

They both look towards her and hear a "Sigh, snore" from her.

"Oh yeah, she's definitely asleep, in her own freak-like way" smirked Chandler. "Now tie her up!"

They finish tying up Lucy, and they made sure it was tight enough so she won't be able to escape.

"Let's get to these two, why are they big?" asked Chandler.

"We got them from the mall" replied Hank.

"Wait what?!" said Chandler. "You know what, open them both!"

They both open the bags to reveal an unconscious Lori and Leni.

"Whoa! Whoa! What?! Lincoln's older sisters?!" said Chandler.

"Like we said boss, we didn't know which Loud to get. So we got three of em" said Hank.

"You really weren't clear when you told us to get one of Lincoln's sisters" said Hawk.

Chandler wished he could just slap them right now, but then he knew that this would be even better than he usually had planned.

"O guess they'll have to do. And this'll be great! Taking down Lincoln's dumb blonde sister and the oldest one, she can be a real fear factor" said Chandler. "Tie them up, and tie them up good. Knowing the older one she can get really angry."

Hank is about to tie them up. But then he sees something else they can use. "How about these chains?"

"Nice man" replied Hawk.

They first tie Leni with triple ropes and confusing knots.

For Lori they had to make sure her arms and legs weren't moving anywhere.

"What about their mouths boss?" asked Hank.

"Yeah, what if they call for help?" asked Hawk.

"Guys, we're in an abandoned warehouse zone outside of Royal Woods. No one else would think of coming here anyway" replied Chandler.

"Good thinking chief" said Hank.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Hawk.

"We wait for Loud to come and possibly Rosato as well. In the meantime, I set up a small TV in here. You guys can go watch for a bit" replied Chandler.

"Thanks man, and our payment?" asked Hawk.

"Right after we deal with Loud and Rosato" said Chandler.

"Alright man" replied Hank. The two goons head to the TV and turn it on.

Chandler looks out the window and into the grey sky. "Just wait, soon Lincoln and Jordan won't know what hit em!"

But what they all don't know is that a certain eagle was seeing this, Patriot wanted to free them. But if they even spot the eagle trying to untie them, he would be taken down. Also, the girls would still be drowsy from the sleeping darts and Lori is in chains

Patriot had no choice, he had to fly back to the Loud house and inform them.

(The Loud house)

Lincoln, Luna, Sam, Jordan, Lynn and Margo soon arrive.

"Guys! Are you all here?!" yelled Lincoln.

"Whoa there Lincoln, no need to be bursting into things! Hahaha! Get it" said Luan.

"Now's not the time for jokes dudes! This is urge!" said Luna.

Then the twins come down with Lisa and Rita with Lily.

"What is with all of the yelling down here?" asked Rita.

"Lisa told us about you calling her" said Lola.

"What's going on Lincoln?" asked Lana.

Lincoln then hands his mom and note, when Rita reads it her eyes are now wide in shock. Luan, Lola and Lana also read it.

"S-So, someone has the others?!" asked Lana.

"We believe so" replied Jordan.

"B-But who would do such a thing?!" said Rita with concern.

"Perhaps someone who despises Lincoln and Jordan, the note did say he/she wanted you both to confront this person" replied Lisa.

"She's right, I've seen this kinda stuff from Prison pageants" said Lola.

"Should we call dad about this?" asked Luan.

"That's going to be a problem guys, your father is currently busy with the restaurant. A couple are renting the place for a private party with their friends" replied Rita.

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Lana.

"I say we take it to em!" yelled Lynn Jr.

"That does sound like a cool plan LJ, but we have no idea where they are located" replied Margo.

"The note mentioned an old warehouse area, does anyone know where that is?" asked Rita.

Luna, Sam and Jordan then gasped, and they looked towards Lincoln who also knows where they are.

"We know where they might be" replied Lincoln.

"Really? Where are they?" asked Luan.

"We went there yesterday when we were helping Simon burn his past away" replied Jordan.\

"And she's right about the burn part, it was a trash bag with some of his dark secrets" replied Sam.

"So, they might be there. Then let's go and get them" said Lola.

"That is also not a good idea, chances they might have rigged the place with traps. Just in case" replied Lisa.

"She's got a point dudes" said Luna.

"Then what the heck are gonna do?!" yelled Lynn.

Then Patriot flies through the window and starts squawking at them.

"What the heck is his deal?" asked Lola.

"Maybe he's hungry?" said Lana.

Then Lincoln sees Patriot picking up the note and nodding. Lincoln then understands. "He knows where they are and I think he can help us."

"Really? How?" asked Rita.

"Oh! Maybe he can fly in and scratch they're eyes out!" said Lana.

"It'll definitely make em see red!" said Luan.

Lincoln looks to Lisa. "Do you have any cameras we can use, small sized?"

Lisa smiles. "Now you're thinking sense Lincoln, though I was planning to suggest the trackers but I guess this works too."

Jordan also gets an idea and calls someone.

Soon Patriot is now high above in the sky, headed to the location.

Back in the Loud house they are watching the whole thing from Lincoln's laptop in the living room.

Then the front door opens to see Jordan's godfather Peter Harris. "Got your call kid, whats the situation?"

"This!" Jordan points to the laptop. Peter joins them in watching.

They then see Patriot fly towards the old warehouse zone and he flies straight into an open window and sneaks into one of the old warehouses.

Inside they see the two stinkers from before.

"Hank and Hawk?! How the heck did those two escape?!" yelled Luna.

"So, this is a criminal situation, okay then" replied Peter.

Then Patriot moves closely to hear what they're saying.

"This sure is cool man" said Hank.

"Yeah, first that kid bails us out of juvie and now we get paid again just to kidnap that Loud kids sisters" replied Hawk.

"You think he'll let us beat up Loud?" asked Hank.

"Probably, what about that girlfriend of his?" asked Hawk.

"Leave her to me" Patriot turns to see Chandler walking towards them with a steel baseball bat.

"Chandler?!" yelled the Louds.

"Who now?" asked Sam and Margo.

"Let's just say he's the one who almost got lots of kids on drugs" replied Luna.

"He is nothing more than a manifestation of evil" growled Lisa.

They continue to watch the video.

"So what are you gonna do with Loud once he gets here?" asked Hank.

"First, I want him to watch what I'm gonna do to his sisters" said Chandler as he rubs the steel bat. "Then I'm gonna make him watch as I do the same to his little girlfriend Rosato."

Hearing this was gonna make Lincoln's blood boil, same with Luna.

"And after that, you two can do whatever you want with all of them, also the whole thing will be recorded for me to laugh at for a long, long time" replied Chandler.

"Cool, we can beat up that little punk. But what are we gonna do with his sisters anyway?" asked Hank.

"Maybe we can beat em up too" said Hawk.

"Does sound kinda fun" replied Hank.

"Okay, now he's going to pay for all of this!" yelled Rita.

"Looks like I got me the evidence I need. I'll be sure to call the rest of the squad to head there. But it's not gonna be easy though. They might escape" replied Peter.

"Then we'll set up a trap!" said Luan. "A prank calls trap!"

"Good thinking sis!" said Lynn Jr.

"Guys look!" Jordan points out.

"Dude! This is taking forever!" said Hank.

"When are they gonna show up?!" said Hawk.

"You guys are watching TV, why are you two bored?" asked Chandler.

"Boss, there's nothing good on right now and we're already full from the snack box you brought here" replied Hank.

"Can we just do something else?" asked Hawk.

Chandler didn't want to lose his body guards, then he looks to Lori and Leni.

"Okay guys, how about this? When Lincoln and Jordan get here, I'll make him watch as I beat his girlfriend and lady friend. Then you two can tie him up and mess with his older sisters. And when I mean mess, I mean physically mess with them!"

Hank and Hawk suddenly had insidious grins. "Oh yeah! Now you're talkin' boss!" said Hank.

"We can definitely wait for that!" said Hawk.

"Can we also keep the chicks when we're done!" said Hank.

"Sure, why not. No one will ever know what happened here when we're done any way" replied Chandler with a smirk.

At that point they were all silent.

"I'm gonna go and rally the cops now!" Peter raced out of the door and headed towards his truck and drives off.

The Louds were silent, but deep down they were pissed off.

Luna looks to Lincoln, she knows that when stuff like this goes way too far. Lincoln becomes more than just the man with the plan, he becomes a tactician.

"Bro, what's the plan?" asked Luna.

Lincoln looks to all of them sternly.

(One hour later, Warehouse zone)

Chandler is pacing back and forth in front of the tied up unconscious sisters.

Hank and Hawk are both having an arm wrestling contest.

Chandler then sighs. "Guys, new plan."

Hank and Hawk go to him. "What is it boss?"

"If Loud and Rosato don't come here, then we beat up the Goth and you two can have fun with his sisters, at the same time we record everything and send him the tape. It'll put him in so much grief and misery that he'll have to show up alone, or we could ambush him in his house" replied Chandler.

"Nice plan boss" replied Hank.

"Exactly, go wait outside. If you see them, tell me" replied Chandler. "And if they're not here in thirty minutes then we can commence plan B."

"Got it man" replied Hawk.

The two thugs go out of the warehouse and close the door.

Just then Lori starts to wake up, but she is still drowsy. "Wha ….. Wha … What h-happened?" He vision is completely blurry, but then she sees who is in front of him.

"Wakey, wakey lady" snickered Chandler.

Lori immediately recognized who he was and was angry, but her mind was still foggy. "Y-You! You … Little twerp!"

"Easy there Loud, you can't do anything now that I'm in control" said Chandler.

"W-What?" Lori then turns to see Leni and Lucy unconscious and tied up.

Lori is shocked by this. Chandler uses the bat so Lori was facing him. "See what I mean."

"W-What the ….. H-Heck are y-you ….. Doing?"

"Isn't it obvious Loud, this is revenge for what your stupid brother and his little girlfriend did to me! I was expelled! My dad was fired from his job when word about my party went out, we had to move out of Royal Woods! This is all about revenge! And you're stupid white haired brother is gonna pay for it!" replied Chandler.

Lori was trying to get out, but the chains were too heavy. "H-He's not … He's not s-stupid! And y-you're not …. Going to …. Get away w-with this!"

Chandler smirks and grabs both her cheeks with his hands. "I already did, and if your brother doesn't show up, well." He then places the bat on his shoulder. "Things will get intense!"

Lori was now shocked, he was going to hurt them.

Chandler looks around. "Jeez! What is taking him so long?!"

He then walks to Lucy and see she was still out cold, he ruffles her hair and pokes her nose. "Freak!"

Next he goes to Leni, he uses one hand to look at her sleeping face and he smirks. "She's kinda pretty."

He moves his hands to her shoulders. "D-Don't you …. Don't you dare … T-Touch them!" growled Lori.

Chandelr stops and looks at Lori.

He slowly goes to her and touches her right leg. Lori flinches and tries to struggle out of her chains.

"You know, you look kinda hot being chained up like that. Who was that guy you're dating again? I think I heard his name from Santiago when she was still a student here. Oh yeah! Bobby!" said Chandler.

"Get y-you're ….. Hands off me ….. You p-perverted freak!" yelled Lori.

Chandler then places the bat to the side and moves closer to Lori, he then pulls out a handkerchief and wraps it around her mouth.

"Easy girl, easy" He then moves his hand to her waist. "You know what, I think I'll be the one to do this first. Why let my goons have all the fun."

He then slowly pulls up Lori's shirt. "Your Bobby has no clue what he's missing!"

"CHANDLER!" He turns around to see Lincoln and Jordan looking at him menacingly, and next to them are Hank and Hank. "We got them boss."

Chandler steps away from Lori and grabs his bat. Lori sighs in relief, but then she realizes. 'Lincoln! Jordan!'

"Well, well. Look who finally shows up! Took you two long enough, were they alone?"

"They are boss, we made sure of it" replied Hank.

"They said they were here to see you, so we let them in. That was the plan right?" asked Hawk.

Chandler sighs. "Yes, yes it was. Now do you two know why you're here?"

"Because we were the ones who ruined your sad pathetic life?!" said Lincoln.

"Or is it because you can't stand seeing someone else being more popular than you?!" said Jordan.

"Oh! Sick burn!" said Hank and Hawk.

Chandler looks at them irritated. "Who's side are you two on?!"

"Sorry boss" said Hank and Hawk.

But they have no clue that someone was sneaking around the place.

"Alright boys, you know what to do" said Chandler.

Hank pins Lincoln to the ground and Hawk holds back Jordan.

But then all of a sudden the image of Lincoln and Jordan are starting to glitch. "What the heck?"

Chandler gets closer and the image of Lincoln and Jordan are gone and are replaced by Lisa's gravy bots.

One of them sprays gravy at Chandler. "Ahh! My eyes!"

"Is that gravy?" asked Hawk.

The robot turns its head around. "_Yes it is_." It then sprays gravy at Hawk.

The other one does the same to Hank.

"What the?! Dude, I can't see!" yelled Hawk.

"Same man, but it sure smells good. Still can't see though" replied Hank.

Then Patriot swoops in and starts clawing at all three of them. "What is that?!"

"Oh yeah, Loud has an eagle pet" said Hank.

"What?!" yelled Chandler. He uses his bat to swing at the eagle, but he still can't see and just ends up hitting other junk.

Meanwhile Lana, Lola, Luna and Luan sneak in and untie Lori, Leni and Lucy.

"Don't worry guys, help is here" said Luna.

"Lincoln had this all planned out" said Lola.

"Don't worry" said Lana.

"We won't let them hurt you guys" said Luan.

Lori was happy that they came, but then she notices Chandler looking at them.

Chandler then charges forward with his bat in hand, and he was headed straight for the twins who don't notice him.

Lori panics, Luna sees this and removes the cloth on her mouth. "Lola! Lana! Look out!"

They all turn around to see Chandler head towards them, but Luna grabs the bat.

Chandler was now looking at the eyes of Luna Loud. "Hands off dude!"

Then Chandler kicks Luna in the leg and hits her with the bat. "Luna!"

Luna gets back up and she can feel the pain in her back. "What the heck?!"

She looks up to see Chandler ready to hit her again, but then he gets tackled by the twins and they both start tearing him apart.

Luan manages to free Lucy, who is now awake. "What the? Where are we?"

"No time! Can you untie Leni and Lori? I have to go and help Luna" said Luan.

Lucy sees what was happening and understand. "Okay."

Luan goes to Luna and helps her up.

Chandler then crawls away from the twins, his goons are still getting beat up by Patriot. "Guys! Help me!"

Hank and Hawk see this, but they get attacked again.

"Forget this man!" yelled Hank.

"Yeah, we're outta here!" yelled Hawk.

But as they leave the warehouse. "Freeze!" They were face to face with the entire Royal Woods police force. "Hands up hooligans!"

Hank and Hawk put their hands up, then they point to Chandler who comes out with his baseball bat in hand. "He made us do it!"

"What?!" yelled Chandler.

Then Peter comes out from the truck. "We have all the evidence to put you guys away, for kidnapping, attempted rape and murder."

The rest of the Louds come out, the police help them. Lynn Jr, Margo and Lisa comes out of the police van with a laptop. They were kept there because we all know just how aggressive Lynn can be, plus she would've jeopardize the whole plan.

"And the eagle has his eyes on everything" said Lisa.

Patriot flies onto Peter's shoulder and he removes the bird's camera.

Chandler was now confused. "Where is he?! Where's that Loud boy?!"

"Right here!" He turns around and sees Sam, Lincoln and Jordan come out of Vanzilla with the Loud and Rosato parents, but following behind is a very familiar sports car.

And coming out are his parents. "Chandler! What have you done?!" said his dad.

"My boy, why are you doing this?" cried Chandler's mom.

Chandelr realize what was happening. "Mom? Dad?"

"We were able to put all the pieces together. You drugged your babysitter so you can leave the house and head back here, while your parents were attending a friend's birthday party at Lynn's table" said Jordan.

"Which then we showed them the footage of what you were doing, and let's just say the whole restaurant saw this" said Lincoln.

"We am pressing charges!" yelled Rita, Lynn Sr, Jesse and Rick.

The officers then push Chandler towards the squad car.

"Lincoln!" Lincoln turns to see Luna being helped up by Luan.

Lincoln goes into panic mode and goes to her with Sam, Jordan and their parents following.

"Luna! Are you okay? What happened?!" asked Lincoln with worry.

"That punk was gonna attack the twins, so I got in the way" replied Luna with some pain in her voice.

Lincoln was now in deep thought and anger was building up.

Chandler then hears what Peter says. "You and your pals will be spending a long, long time in Juvie."

He then sees his mom crying, his dad comforting her and soon they both leave the scene. They just abandoned their son.

Chandler was now in anger, he breaks free from the cops and grabs one of their nightsticks and charges at Lincoln.

Lynn Jr sees this and then she sees the steel bat on the ground. "Lincoln! Heads up!" She tosses the bat to him.

Lincoln sees Chandler and he grabs the bat. "Batter up, Chandler!" and he hits him square in the face. "Strike three! You're out!"

Chandler collapses to the ground and is out cold, Lincoln is standing in front of the unconscious boy with the bat in hand and his lungs breathing heavily.

Jordan goes to him to calm him down, Lincoln sees her and drops the bat.

Officers soon pick up the unconscious Chandelr and they take him into the squad car, while Hank and Hawk were headed back to Hazeltucky, and let's just say they won't be getting out this time.

Lincoln then goes to Luna and he hugs her, soon Jordan and the rest of the Louds join in, as well as the Rosato's and Sam.

This was the scariest thing they have all faced, but at least it was all over.

Lincoln didn't know what else to think, but he was glad that they were safe and sound.

(Sharp Residence)

Simon is pacing back and forth in his room, then he gets a text from Sam. _They're okay now, Chandler is dealt with and the Louds are safe, Lincoln almost got hurt, and Luna took a hit, but she's okay. We're all okay_.'

Simon sighs in relief and lays on his bed. He then thinks. '_If there's one thing I know, is that they're all gonna have some hard times from all of this_.'

He then gets an idea and starts to text Stella.

**A lot of you guys have been asking for a chapter involving the return of Chandler or Hank and Hawk, so I decided to bring all three of them back. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	126. Chapter 126

**Chapter 126**

(The Loud House)

Lincoln and Jordan are both lying down in the backyard underneath the tree.

"So, how're the rest of the family doing?" asked Jordan.

"Well Lisa, Lola and Lana are at the park with mom and Lily, along with Pop-pop and Myrtle they were told about the whole thing" replied Lincoln.

"I can't blame them, yesterday was not the day we were all expecting" replied Jordan.

"Lori is at Great Lake City, she wants to spend some time with Bobby, Leni is helping with Luan's birthday gig at the moment and this time Leni said she was gonna try and do it right, Lynn is practicing with her friends, also I think she's trying to vent out her anger after what happened yesterday and Lucy is in the bat sanctum, writing a poem in the company of her flying friends" said Lincoln.

Jordan then sits up. "And what about Luna?"

Lincoln also sits up. "At the moment, she's with Sam in the room. Sam is trying to spend some time to make her feel okay again, as if trying to cope with what Simon said wasn't troubling enough for her, now all of this happened!"

Lincoln crosses his arms and looks down in anger.

Jordan scooches closer and hugs him. "You're all healing after what Chandler and those two dorks did, it's gonna take some time. But soon everything will be alright again, I just know it."

Lincoln smiles at his girlfriend's kind words and decides to hug her, but he takes her face and they kiss.

From the window of Lincoln and Luna's room, the Rockstar Loud is looking out and is happy to see her little brother having his little romantic moment with his lady friend.

Sam then comes in after using the bathroom, she sees Luna looking out the window so she joins her and also smiles at the small romantic sight.

"You okay there Lunes?" asked Sam.

Luna sighs. "I don't know Sammy, after what happened yesterday, I don't even know what else to do."

Sam sits next to Luna on the bed. "How's your back?"

"It's not aching anymore, plus the doctor's said they were surprised I managed not to have any broken bones" said Luna.

"I could only guess you got endurance from all the stage diving you kept doing" replied Sam.

Luna chuckles. "Yeah, that. How did Simon take the news about what happened?"

"He's doing well, he has this whole plan for today. I didn't know what it was, but I think he sent Stella a text" replied Sam.

"Maybe he wants the others to cheer up Lincoln" replied Luna.

Then they both look out the window and spot Stella, Liam, Tabby, Zach, Giggles, Rusty, Polly, Clyde, Penelope, Mollie, Sadie, Kat, Cookie, joy, Rocky and Haiku.

"Whoa! What the heck is all this?" asked Luna.

"I could only guess, Simon's plan" replied Sam.

In the backyard. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Lincoln.

"Simon told me about what happened with you guys yesterday, then I told everyone else and they all wanted to come here and see how you guys are doing" said Stella.

"That bloke Chandler has got a lot of nerves to do that to you and your sister's mate said Tabby.

"Why if I was there, I would give him one heck of a kick, my pa taught me how to do a bronco kick" said Liam.

"I just can't believe Chandler came back to Royal Woods" said Clyde.

"at least he won't be coming back after again, after what he did he'll be seeing juvie for a long time" replied Penelope.

"I did get this news from Social Media, his mom and dad are now moving out of their new home at Detroit, they have no choice ever since what Chandler did" said Sadie.

"Which means Chandler has no idea where they're living now" said Mollie.

"Maybe they're gonna disown him" said Joy.

"Also, it says here that the Loud and Rosato parents are placing charges on the McCann family for this horrible incident" said Kat.

"What was the result Lincoln? Did you guys hear anything from your parents?" asked Rusty.

"We did, my mom and dad along with Jordan's godfather Peter Harris caught up with them later that night" said Lincoln.

"They paid up front in cash with approximately fifty thousand bucks for all of the troubles, also my godfather issued a warning to them that they're to never set foot in royal Woods ever again" replied Jordan.

"Wow! Now that's what I call dropping the hammer onto their poor wretched souls" said Haiku.

"They also said they failed to make Chandler a better person, they also needed to deal with their babysitter who Chandler drugged" said Lincoln.

"Are you kidding me? He actually did that?" asked Zach.

"He did, that's how he left Detroit and found his way back to Royal Woods, his parents were invited to their friend's party at my dad's restaurant. When the whole news about their son was heard, I think they just lost a lot of friends" said Lincoln.

"What about those two dorks who sided with him?" asked Rocky.

"Hank and Hawk won't be making any more trouble. I heard from my Godfather that they're being sent separately to a state penitentiary. One in Oregon and the other in Nevada" said Jordan.

"Now that's what I call some long distance jail time" said Giggles.

"Anything about Chandler?" asked Tabby.

"No, we haven't heard any news about him" said Lincoln.

Cookie scrolls through her phone. "Oh! I got the news right here!"

"Really?" asked Polly.

"What does it say?" asked Stella.

"It says that Chandler is going to be sent to juvenile hall somewhere in Philadelphia for two years, after that he'll be sent to the newly rebuilt prison and juvenile hall on …. Alcatraz Island in San Francisco!" replied Cookie.

"Whoa! What?" yelled Polly.

"That place?!" said Lincoln and Jordan.

"That is so not going to go well for him" said Penelope.

"Chandler, he might not even make it" said Clyde.

"Guys, I'm lost here, what is this Alcatraz place?" asked Liam.

"Same here man" said Rusty and Rocky.

Then Lucy come out of nowhere scaring some of them. "Alcatraz Island was once used as a prison for the most notorious people years ago, only few have ever tried to escape. Some have even dies in there, it also says that their ghosts haunt the grounds."

"She's right, I saw it on an episode of Ghost Labs" said Lincoln.

"Now that is spooky" said Mollie.

"Let's hope he gets chills when he gets there two years from now" said Giggles.

They all chuckle.

"So, is that all you guys are going to do here, or are we all hanging out in the tree house?" said Lincoln.

"I don't think we can all fit in it" replied Jordan.

"Actually we came here to show you guys this!" Stella showed them a large coupon.

Lincoln and Jordan are shocked. "Is that a coupon for three family sized Pizza's at Spunky Pigeons?!"

"It is, Simon won three of these years ago when he had his birthday there. He wanted you two to have this one" said Stella. "Use it for when your families are getting together."

Lincoln takes the coupon. "Wow! This is awesome guys, thank you."

"Or better yet, we should thank Simon, this was awfully nice of him" said Jordan.

"He just wants to help you guys heal up after what happened, it's also a thanks for helping him get through his crush bovver Luna" said Stella.

"Which was one thing the rest of us did not see coming" said Tabby.

"Stella told us everything about that one" said Rusty.

"And I thought I had issues with my crush" said Clyde.

"At least you don't have that anymore" said Penelope.

"So, what's say we all hang out at Gus'? They got themselves a new arcade game and dance game too" said Liam.

"Sounds like a plan" said Lincoln.

"Then let's go" said Jordan.

"Can I tag along too? Even though I'm no fan in arcade games I just don't wanna be alone at the moment" said Lucy.

Lincoln understands, Lucy is also a bit startled after what happened. "Sure thing Luce, maybe afterwards we can go to the Local Net computer shop, you could play some horror games they have."

"Wicked!" replied Lucy, Haiku and Rocky.

They all head to their bikes, but since some of them didn't have any bikes, they had to hitch a ride on the other ones bike or hop into Lulu.

Luna and Sam just watch as they all head off, but Sam could see the concerned look on Luna's face. "Do you wanna go and follow them?"

Luna looks to Sam and nods. "Yeah, I just wanna make sure they're safe."

"Okay then, let's grab some of our stuff and head out. Maybe we can call Chunk for a lift through the whole thing" replied Sam.

"Yeah, okay Sam" replied Luna. But she still had her sad tone in her voice.

Sam goes to Luna and hugs her. "Hey now, it's going to be okay Luna. Come on, no need to be like this all day, put on that signature smile that Lincoln knows and loves."

Luna chuckles and smiles a bit. "Okay, okay. I'm gonna text Chunk now."

"Cool, let me grab some of our instruments since we still have that song to come up with. I really can't stop this feeling we both have when things get either exciting or intense" said Sam.

"Yeah, yeah" Then Luna thinks to herself. '_Can't stop the feeling? Can't stop the feeling_!'

She then looks to Sam and hugs her. "Whoa! Whoa! What the heck is this all about?!"

"You! You just gave me an idea for what are song will be Sam!" said Luna.

Sam is shocked by this. "I did?"

"Yup! Now come on! Let's get our things ready and follow the others!" said Luna.

"Okay then" Sam helps gather their guitars and keyboards.

She then looks to Luna who is calling Chunk and sporting the Rock Star Luna smile she remembers. 'There's the Luna I know!'

(Gus' Games n' Grub)

Lincoln and his pals are all busy either chatting amongst themselves or just playing some of the games.

Lucy and Haiku are writing some poems about the chaotic lifestyle within the Arcade.

Rocky just beat Rusty at racing, for the fifth time. "How are you beating me?!"

Jordan's pals are taking turns on the new Dance, Dance machine.

Lincoln and Jordan are beating each other at some fighting games.

Clyde and Penelope are playing this new game, Pack Rat.

Liam and Tabby are both playing this new cowboy's and aliens shooting game.

Eevryone else is just having some fun and eating food.

Stella is sitting by herself and watching everyone doing their own thing. She then sees Lincoln and Jordan having fun on their own and they soon join Zach and Giggles.

'_Looks like Simon's plan is working, the best way to get over something horrible is to have friends and family to help heal_.'

She then looks outside and sees Chunk's van and on top are Luna and Sam writing down the lyrics to their song.

Stella smiles. '_Looks like Luna is still not letting Lincoln out of her sight, I can't blame her for that one_.'

Later they all head home, while Lincoln and Jordan escort Lucy to come with them to the Local Net Computer shop, riding on Lulu. Turns out Lisa added some space in the back for an extra passenger, like herself..

"So, when do you think Rocky will ask you on a date?" asked Jordan.

"Jordan, as much fun as that sounds. We're still too young for that, we can tag along when one of our sisters is headed somewhere. But us going on a date alone is not quite a good idea" said Lucy.

"She has a point here my love" said Lincoln.

"So true, also has anyone seen Patriot lately?" asked Jordan.

"You guys didn't know he was following us?" said Lucy.

"He is?!" they both asked.

Lucy points towards a nearby tree, Lincoln and Jordan look closely and see the eagle watching over them, he then takes flight and flies ahead to keep an eye out for trouble.

"Huh, how the heck was he silent through the whole thing?" asked Lincoln.

"He must be taking lessons from all of my silent pop-ups" said Lucy.

Jordan chuckles. "That's one way to put it."

Then they spot Jesse Rosato's van headed towards them, and inside is Rita, Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana and of course Jordan's mom.

"Where are you guys off to?" asked Rita.

"We just finished our time hanging out with our friends, we were planning on heading to Gaming Hub" said Lincoln.

"Okay then, just be careful okay guys" said Rita and Jesse.

"We will" replied Lincoln, Lucy and Jordan. And they drive off on Lulu.

"Do you wanna follow them Rita?" asked Jesse.

Then Lisa spots Chunk's van following them and inside was Luna and Sam.

Lisa gets her attention. "That won't be a problem mother" Rita also sees this and smiles "Let's just head back home guys, Luna's got this one covered."

"I wonder how Luan and Leni are doing?" asked Lola.

"Maybe we should go and check up on them" said Lana.

"Good thinking sweetie" said Rita.

"Okay then, where is she having this birthday gig anyway?" asked Jesse.

"Over at Mayor Davis" replied Rita.

"Wait what?" asked Jesse.

(Local Net Gaming Hub computer shop)

Lulu parks herself nearby. _'I will make sure the perimeter is secured of any trouble_.'

"Thanks Lulu" they all replied.

They look towards the computer shop. "Your first time Lucy, you ready?" asked Lincoln.

"You did say it can be dark in there sometimes, so I'm not getting any jitters at the moment" replied Lucy.

"Then let's go!" said Jordan.

They all head inside.

Chunk's van parks nearby and they all get out. "You all chill here for a while, there's a nearby hardware store and I gots to get me some new bolts for me van."

"It's cool Chunk, we'll be fine here" replied Luna and Sam.

Chunk heads off while Luna and Sam finish off their song.

(One hour later)

Luna and Sam finish making their song.

"And that's done it!" said Sam.

"We did it! We actually have a song to perform for the big Banger's n' Mosh Duet contest!" said Luna.

"We are so going to rock it out Lunes" said Sam.

"But what matters is that we have fun" said Luna.

"Hey guys" they both see Lincoln, Jordan and Lucy looking at them.

"Oh, hey dudes" said Luna.

"Have you guys been following us this whole time?" asked Jordan.

"We have, sorry but we were just being cautious. Mostly Luna" said Sam.

Lincoln sighs. "It's alright, I understand."

"Same here" said Lucy.

Soon Chunk returns and they all get a ride from him back home.

They did put Lulu in the back and Patriot flies with them back to the Loud House.

(Night time)

Lincoln wakes up to use the bathroom, but then he sees Lori and Leni's room slightly open. He looks inside and sees Lana and Lola sleeping with Lori and Leni.

Lincoln sighs. '_They're still scared after what happened I guess, it'll be a while before everyone is back to their normal selves_.'

He looks into Lucy and Lynn's room and he's shocked to see them sharing the same bed.

Then he sees Luan asleep with Lisa and Lily in her room. '_Yup, a long while till we're all back to our normal selves_.'

Lincoln then heads off to use the bathroom.

He soon comes back to the room he shares with Luna and he sees her sitting on his bunk and looking out the window.

Lincoln sits next to her, and she notices him. "Can't sleep sis?"

"Yeah dude" replied Luna.

Lincoln then embraces his sister. "Luna, I don't know what else is gonna happen. But I can't truly promise that things are going to be okay."

Luna sheds a lone tear and hugs him back. "Oh Lincoln. First boy Jordan makes his return and then Chandler and those two stinkers came back! There's so much I can't do to keep you safe from trouble!"

Lincoln didn't like seeing Luna like this. "Luna, I know I'll be facing some old enemies that hate me to my guts, but I know we're all gonna try and get through this. Because if there's one thing I know is that if you mess with one Loud ….."

"You mess with all of us, but if they mess with you little bro, then they pick a fight with me!" said Luna.

They stay like that for a while, but then Luna sees Lincoln has already fallen asleep.

So she places him onto his bed and joins him. "Goodnight baby bro, I promise that this guardian ain't gonna let now trouble get to you or anyone else, and that's a promise I'm willing to keep!" Luna places a kiss on his forehead and closes her eyes.

She soon falls asleep and both siblings share a smile as they drift off to dreamland while embracing each other.

On the desk, is Luna's notebook and Lincoln's notebook. Both of them have the lyrics to the song they're going to perform with they're partners at Bangers n' Mosh Duet contest.

Lincoln: Good time.

Luna: Can't stop the feeling.

Next stop, the big musical contest. Who's gonna win? You decide!

**And that's the aftermath my readers, and like it asks: Who will win the contest?** **Here are our contestants for the contest, Lincoln and Jordan, Luna and Sam, Tabby and Liam and some other random people I'll just improvise on. Leave a review and tell me who do you guys want to see in it!**


	127. Chapter 127

**Chapter 127**

**This is a request from Greencarrots98.**

(The Loud House)

Just another typical day in the Loud house, sort of.

After the incident with Chandler some of them are trying their best to go back to being their normal Loud selves.

Lori is progressing well, she's back to texting but not that much. She still knows that pretty soon she will head off to college, so she wants to spend as much time with some of her siblings and she's starting off with Lola and Lana first.

Lisa is actually playing with Lily, teaching her how to assemble a puzzle and for once Lisa is being patient with her little sister, isn't that sweet!

Lucy is outside playing catch with Lynn Jr, for some reason every time Lynn throws the ball in another direction Lucy appears there and catches it with little force taken.

Leni is helping Luan patch up her clown outfit, after the last birthday gig things got a little too ruff when the dog came and thought Luan was a threat, no need to worry she wasn't injured at all. Can't say much about her clown suit though.

Lynn Sr and Rita are trying to figure out what to do with the cash they got after pressing charges from the McCann's.

And as for our white-haired protagonist, Lincoln is coming out of the tree house and talking to Jordan.

"You ready for this Saturday my love?" asked Lincoln.

"As ready as I'll ever be my handsome debonair, I'm Liam and Tabby are also getting themselves ready. I think their gonna make some kind of song through country and rock" replied Jordan.

"Well, no matter what happens, I'm sure someone is gonna win and the rest at least had some fun doing it" said Lincoln.

"By the way, how's Luna doing?" asked Jordan.

"No clue, I'm gonna go and check up on her. It sure is a shame that Simon can't watch us perform, but I don't want him anywhere near Luna for the time being" replied Lincoln.

"That's for the best, Stella said she's gonna watch out performance and record the whole thing. She might let Simon see it as well" said Jordan.

"And the rest of my family will be there too. I'm sure they'll be doing a lot of rooting for us" said Lincoln.

"Same with me and my parents, also I'm head to the mall later with mom and dad. They wanna pick something for me to wear for this weekend. Trying to make me look nice for our big performance" said Jordan.

"Do they know what kind of style is our song?" asked Lincoln.

"I told them and my mom said she knows just the style of clothing I need. You got something to wear for the whole thing Linc?" asked Jordan.

"I already have it in my closet al neat and tidy and no wrinkles, you'll be seeing a new kind of Lincoln when you arrive at Bangers n' Mosh" said Lincoln.

Jordan giggles. "And I look forward to it. Later my handsome dodge ball king!"

"And I'll talk to you soon my beautiful dodge ball queen!" replied Lincoln. He hangs up and heads into the house.

He heads up to his room to check on his older sister Luna.

Lincoln goes into the room and sees Luna looking at some old photo album, she looked like she was crying a bit.

Lincoln knows that Luna is still going through some stuff. First was with what happened with Simon and then after the whole assault from Chandler, Lincoln could see the rest of the sisters doing their best to mend whatever wounds that have been left in their minds, but Luna has got to have ti the worst.

Lincoln steps into the room and sits next to her. "You okay Luna?"

Luna notices Lincoln and closes the album. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine bro. How was your conversation with your lady?"

Lincoln then sees Luna wiping away some of her tears and sigh. "She's going to the mall with her parents, they're gonna pick out something for her to wear for the big music duet this weekend."

"Cool, cool. So, any plans today for you?" asked Luna.

Then Lincoln has an idea. "How about we go to Burpin' Burger Together? You and me?"

Luna smiles. "That sounds pretty cool with me bro, though I don't think I can drive us there. And later dad is taking Vanzilla to get some more ingredients for his restaurant."

"It's okay, we can just walk there" replied Lincoln.

Hearing that idea wasn't quite nice to hear, but Luna can tell that he wants to spend some time with her. "Okay bro, let's get going."

Luna puts the album away and Lincoln gets some of his extra cash.

They both leave the room and pass by Geo and Charles who run past them.

They reach outside and see that Vanzilla is already gone, and Patriot is sitting on the mailbox.

"Patriot! Eyes in the skies!" said Lincoln.

Patriot nods and takes to the skies.

"You two coming up with some new codes for emergencies?" asked Luna.

"Well yes and no. There's this big eagle contest starting this spring and we're trying to see if we can make some new tricks for when we compete" said Lincoln.

Luan smiles hearing that as they walk. "That sounds pretty rad bro, a contest where you and Patriot an win, but there could be some pros there as well."

Lincoln chuckles. "Well, they're gonna have to deal with me and my flying friend then."

The two Loud siblings continue their walk to Burpin' Burger, all the while Patriot is high above watching for any signs of trouble.

(Burpin' Burger)

Lincoln and Luna pass through the doors with Patriot on Lincoln's shoulder, they see that the line wasn't long at all and that there are only a few customers there.

"So, what'll you guys be having?" asked Luna.

"I'm gonna have the big belcher, same with Patriot" replied Lincoln.

"I'll take the same as well, we should add some fries as well and maybe some sodas" said Luna.

"I think Patriot will just have some water" said Lincoln.

They both reach the counter and place their orders and once again the man on the register is one of Lori and Leni's friends, Tad.

They both take their food and head to a nearby table and eat.

"Well, let's dig in then" said Lincoln.

Patriot is already going predator on his burger, which make Lincoln and Luna chuckle.

"You think they'll have some rabbit chasing thing in the eagle contest bro?" asked Luna.

"Probably, but mostly it's gonna be aerial tricks, and I know patriot is an ace at it" replied Lincoln.

Soon, they all finish they're food. Patriot has passed out from eating his meal.

Lincoln takes a sip from his soda and sees that they are the only ones in the restaurant now.

Luna is eating what's left of the fries. But Lincoln could tell she was looking a bit troubled.

"Luna, are you still upset about everything that's been happening?" asked Lincoln.

Luna doesn't reply, but she nods.

Lincoln gets off his seat and sits next to her. "We already talked about this last night Luna."

Luna looks to him with a sad expression. "Lincoln, I'm supposed to look after you and after all that's happened. Boy Jordan coming after Jordan, Simon and his sick obsession over me and last but not least, that Chandler kid coming back and almost doing some evil stuff to you and the others. I can't let this happen again bro, you're the most important thing to me,"

Lincoln is touched by how much his sister cares about him. "That's awfully sweet sis, it truly is. I know things are gonna be hard for us soon, and I don't know what else is gonna come for all of us, but we're all gonna get through this, together."

Luna sighs. "What I was doing in the room earlier, I was looking back at some old pictures of when we were very young. From the day I sang while you were still inside of mom, when I first held you, played with you, sung lullabies for you and did all I could to help you! And then it hit me, all the other things that came after I found my musical talent!"

"The times that kept getting you in trouble, those days that happened way before you met with your one true lady, and what did I do? I just fell into the sister hive mind stuff. I completely forgot about keeping track of my little bro and just let the dark passions within me take hold and do nothing. I'm so sorry for not doing my best Lincoln."

Lincoln was now in deep concern, Luna's memories are now triggered. "Luna, I don't want you to feel like this, I mean sure when you found out who you truly are after that big concert. I was kinda scared, but I learned to accept you for who you are and supported you for it. And I am kinda upset about the times when I would get into trouble for trying to make things right, but that was all the past and as of right now I wanna make some new memories from the future."

"We may have screwed up was before I met Jordan, but we can learn from those mistakes so they don't happen again, and I know that you'll keep doing what you so and at the same time look out for me, and I'll also look out for you. Because I'm your little brother, who looked up to the one person who inspired me to become the big bro I am today, and I can never be truly greatful for all you've done sis."

Lincoln then hugs Luna. "I love you Luna, you always had my back and I will always have yours!"

Luna sheds some tears and hugs Lincoln. "I love you too little bro, always and always my wayward son!"

The scene was just too touching that they had no idea that Tad was crying in the corner from watching them and Patriot decided to wait outside of the restaurant and give them some alone time.

Soon they depart from the hug. "Feeling better sis?"

"Y-Yeah, I am. Thanks for this talk bro and this bro and sis moment too, you really do know how to plan things ahead when something goes wrong" said Luna.

Lincoln chuckles. "I'm the man with the plan sis, and I'll do everything to see all of my sisters happy, especially you."

They share one more hug, soon they depart from the hug and head out of the restaurant.

(Ketchum Park)

The two siblings are now underneath a tree near the pond in the park and they see some people there having fun.

They do spot Darcy at the playground with some of Lisa's other classmates.

Becky and Dana are both chatting with Jackie and Mandee by the benches.

Zach and Giggles are by the fountain making jokes and coming up with new comedy acts.

And of course, Rusty is skating by real fast, caused by Polly who is going after him.

Luna is sitting cross legged and Lincoln is sitting beside her.

"You still trouble about everything Simon explained?" asked Lincoln.

"I am, but I know he's regretting everything that happened" replied Luna. "And it's gonna be a long time before I can truly forgive him, and to be honest little bro I'm starting to get a little bit scared of him."

Lincoln hugs Luna for comfort. "It's okay sis, I'm here. I ain't gonna let that happen to you. And I should be honest too, I was really scared and angry when he confessed his dark deed. I couldn't imagine what would've happened to you if he did all of that. I wouldn't live with myself if it happened."

Luna hugs him for reassurance. "Same here bro, I sometimes get nightmares of him coming into the room and doing bad things man, mostly to me."

Lincoln could see Luna shed some tears. Lincoln also sheds tears of his own.

"Luna, if something does happen to you. I will not hesitate to do whatever I can to make sure justice is done! Simon will have a long way to redeem for what he almost did, but he's still my friend" said Lincoln.

Luna holds on to Lincoln tightly. "Thanks little bro. You really are the best dang brother I could ever have!" She then places a kiss on his forehead. "I love you Linc!"

Lincoln looks up to Luna and places a small kiss on her cheek. "I love you too Lunes!"

The two of them just stay there in each other's embrace, all the while Patriot is looking from afar and the Rosato van drives by.

"I guess their healing now" said Rick.

"They are, but it's not gonna be easy" said Jesse.

They both look to Jordan who was watching from the back, she wipes away a tear from her face.

"You okay sweetie?" asked Jordan.

"I am, I'm just really glad for those two. A big sister and her little brother. A really special sibling bond!" replied Jordan. '_And I'm gonna be there to help them through it as well_.'

They soon drive off home.

Lincoln and Luna stay like this for a while, now Lincoln is sitting in between Luna's legs and leaning on to her, and Luna is now hugging him tightly.

Lincoln felt like he wasn't going to let Luna be in harm's way for him again.

Luna feels like she has to keep him safe, if only she wasn't scared of whatever is gonna happen to her and Lincoln.

Both of them have only one thing on their mind, and it wasn't just the big singing contest this weekend.

'_It's gonna be a whole new year for us, and whatever happens, we'll face it, together_!'

**This was just something Greencarrots98 requested to me after the Simon confesses chapter, I decided to just add it for the Chandler aftermath. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**And as you guys already know, I am always a fan of a Lincoln and Luna moment, just as I am a Jordacoln fan.**


	128. Chapter 128

**Chapter 128**

**This is the music chapter my friends, enjoy! And a Happy February everyone!**

(The Loud House)

Lincoln and Luna are both in their rooms and making sure they have everything ready.

"Let's see if we have everything sis" said Lincoln.

"Count it down dude!" said Luna.

"Instruments?" asked Lincoln.

"Check!" replied Luna.

"Lyric Notebooks just in case we forget?"

"Check!"

"Emergency repair kit for our instruments?"

"Check!"

"And finally, our outfits to wear for later?"

Luna chuckles. "Check dude, but I'm just going with what I'm wearing now bro."

Lincoln puts the list away. "I know sis, I guess I'm the only one who has to change. So can I get some privacy?"

Luna hugs Lincoln. "You got it bro." She then leaves the room for Lincoln to change, Patriot also follows her.

Luna also brings with her the instruments and all the things they need.

Lincoln opens his closet and grabs his clothing. "Time to change!"

Downstairs all of the Louds are waiting, they see Luna come down with all the things for the big musical duet.

"That's a lot of stuff" said Lucy.

"It's all necessary dudes, we're gonna need them just in case" replied Luna.

"That makes sense" replied Lisa.

"She's right, I would bring a lot of emergency makeup and stuff for my pageants" said Lola.

"So, where's Lincoln?" asked Lori.

"He's changing into the clothes he's gonna put on for the big contest" said Luna.

"And I'm here!" They all look to the stairs and see Lincoln coming down in a new attire.

A grey short sleeved shirt with some orange lining by the collar, blue kakis, sneakers and a checkered sweater tied around his waist.

"Wow Lincoln! Nice duds" said Lynn Jr.

"You make that sweater on your waist fashionably weightless!" said Luan.

"Looking cool bro" said Lana.

"Now that's what I call dressed to impress" said Luna.

"Dressed for the right occasion for the big musical I see" said Lori.

"But why are you wearing that Lincoln? It's not even spring or summer" said Leni.

"Well, the song has this cool and fun vibe in it, also the song Jordan and I are performing symbolizes the upcoming seasons after winter" said Lincoln.

"That's so sweet for you and Jordan to do this" said Rita.

"Alright then, looks like you and Luna are all set. Let's get going to Bangers n' Mosh" said Lynn Sr.

They all head for Vanzilla and place the things at the back, and they all take off with Patriot high in the sky.

While driving there, Lincoln and Luna text Jordan and Sam if they're there.

Lori notices this and smiles. "So, are your special ladies there?"

Lincoln smiles when he sees a reply. "Jordan is there and she's waiting for me at the back of the building."

Luna also smiles. "Same with Sam dudes! And the rest of my pals from my band are there as well."

"Then let's punch it dad!" yelled Lynn Jr.

"LJ, the light is red" They all see they are now at an intersection.

"Oops! Sorry" replied Lynn Jr.

(Minutes later)

Vanzilla arrives and they see Chunk's van and the Rosato Van.

"Looks like they're all here" said Rita.

"I think I see Stella's bike" said Lola.

"And Liam and Tabby's" said Lana.

They spot a couple of recognizable bikes on the bike parking racks.

"Also, when did they add a bike rack here, I have never seen this before" said Lynn Sr.

"They must've added them to sum up some equations in customer service! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

They all groan, except for Lynn Sr who for some reason gets the joke.

Lincoln and Luna grab they're stuff from the van and are headed to the back of the restaurant.

"Okay you two we're gonna head inside and find ourselves someplace to sit, will you two be okay back there?" said Rita.

"We're gonna be good mom, Sam and I will be there" said Luna.

"Plus, there are some other people we know back there" said Lincoln.

"Okay guys, have fun" said Leni.

"And try and win it, which ever wins that is" said Lynn Jr.

"Luna is already skilled with her musical skills and Lincoln has learned how to be as great as Luna. So chances either one will win" said Lisa.

"Okay fam, let's go inside and order some food before the whole music contest begins" said Lynn Sr.

"Break a leg you two" said Lori. "But not literally."

"Thanks guys" replied Lincoln and Luna.

They watch as their family head into the restaurant so they both head to the back.

When Lincoln and Luna arrive they see some other people with their instruments, they're all duets and mostly couples.

"Looks like there's some competition ahead of us sis" said Lincoln.

"No worries bro, we got this" said Luna.

They then spot Sam in her normal attire, and Jordan in her new outfit for her performance with Lincoln.

Jordan is wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt with some flower patterns on the sleeves and collar, light blue knee high shorts, brown sandals and a light blue checkered sweater tied around her waist.

"Wow dude, you and Jordan both almost look alike with your duds" said Luna.

"And that's how our song will go down" replied Lincoln.

Both Louds approach them.

"Lincoln!" yelled Jordan, she runs towards him and they hug.

"You look so cool handsome" said Jordan.

"You don't look so bad yourself beautiful" replied Lincoln.

"Wow! It's like a mirror" chuckled Sam.

"I know right" said Luna.

They then see the instruments that Lincoln and Luna brought.

Luna grabs her acoustic.

Sam brought her blue bass with her.

Jordan opens the case and grabs her keytar.

Lincoln picks up his acoustic guitar. "Are we all ready for this?"

"Dang right we are" said Luna and Sam.

"You know it Linc" replied Jordan.

They head into the back of the restaurant when the stage manager call all the contestants.

They enter the back and see it wasn't really that big.

"Huh, so that's why we all had to wait outside" said Jordan.

"This place isn't as big as The Royal Woods Theater" said Sam.

"And I thought the back would be spacious" said Lincoln.

"Sure ain't looking like it man" said Luna.

They then hear the manager making the grand announcement on the stage.

Then Lincoln and Jordan feel someone tapping their shoulders, they both turn around and see Liam and Tabby.

"Looks like you two chaps made it" said Tabby.

"Glad ya'll did make it" said Liam.

Lincoln chuckles. "We're not planning to miss this."

"We got what we need within our souls and our love" replied Jordan.

"That's the truth right there now" said Liam.

Tabby sees Luna and Sam. "Good to see you two as well. You guys got a song that can make this night for you shine?"

"We so have one Tabby" said Sam.

"And all it took was some words from my lady here" said Luna as she kisses Sam's cheek.

Sam blushes. "Oh stop. I didn't expect to be the one to give you the idea."

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle. "Guys, look at us. This seems familiar doesn't it?"

"Let me guess, the KISS concert we three went too?" asked Jordan.

"Oh yeah! That was the one" said Liam.

"The place where we all had one heck of a rock n' roll time!" said Tabby.

"And where I confessed my feelings to this lady of mine" said Luna.

"Our first rock concert as all three together, that's one memory I am never gonna forget" said Sam.

They then wait for their names to be called out, they watch as many contestants head on stage with their instruments in hand and each of the contestants are all partnered.

In the meantime they practice with their tunes and see if they're instruments need some repairs.

Liam brought his banjo and Tabby brought her axe. Then they hear they're name being called,

"Looks like we're up" said Liam.

"Then let's rock it farm boy!" said Tabby.

"Good luck you two!" said Lincoln and Jordan.

"You guys got this!" said Luna.

"Show them what you two can do, rocker and farmer!" said Sam.

Liam and Tabby get on stage and they all listen to their rock and country style romance song.

(I have no clue what song they can perform, sorry guys. Just think of a song they can perform and just go with it. I was mostly focused on the songs for Luna and Sam and Lincoln and Jordan.)

Soon they both finish they're song, take a bow and head backstage. They did get a good applause, as it turns out it's the audience that decides who wins.

Liam and Tabby meet up with Lincoln, Jordan, Luna and Sam.

"You guys did good out there" said Lincoln.

"Totally in sync" said Jordan.

"I did not think a banjo and an axe could go well like that" said Luna.

"That was pretty rad guys" said Sam.

"Thanks, we did do a lot of practicing when we had some free time" said Tabby.

"I always did my chores well, just so I can have some practice time with my gal" replied Liam.

"Well, looks like the practice worked, and I'm sure the rest of ours will too" said Lincoln.

"True to that baby bro" said Luna.

"Oh yeah, we saw Stella, Rusty, Zach, Giggles, Polly and your gal pals Jordan. They're all here to cheer all of us on" said Tabby.

"And I think I saw them band mates of yours out there Luna and Sam" said Liam.

"Looks like we got our crew out there next to our fam" said Luna.

"My parents had to stay home, to keep an eye on Simon" said Sam.

"As long as the rest of our friends and family are here, it's all gonna be okay" said Jordan.

Then they hear Luna and Sam's name being announced.

"Looks like it's our time to shine Sammy baby" said Luna.

"Then let's show them what we can do Lunes" said Sam.

Then Luna gets hugged by Lincoln.

Luna smiles and hugs Lincoln.

They soon break the hug and look at each other.

"Thanks for the reassuring hug bro, but you know I got this" said Luna.

"I know, I just thought you needed it. Now go out there and show them who's Loud" replied Lincoln.

Luna chuckles. "And I thought I turned songs into word references."

"I guess I learned from you sis" replied Lincoln with a chuckle.

Luna smiles and looks to Sam. "Let's do this thing!"

They both head out of the backstage and onto the spotlight.

Luna and Sam could hear the Louds, Rosato's, their band mates and friends cheering them on.

They both strum their instruments.

Sam: _I got this feeling inside my bones.  
It goes electric, wavy when I turn it on.  
_Luna: _And if you want it, inside your soul.  
_Luna and Sam: _Just open up your heart, let music take control._

_I got that sunshine in my pocket.  
Got that good soul in my feet.  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops.  
Ooh!  
I can't take my eyes off it.  
Moving so phenomenally.  
Room on lock the way we rock it.  
So don't stop._

_And under the lights' where everything goes.  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close.  
When we move, well, you already know.  
_Luna: _So just imagine._  
Sam: _Just imagine._  
Luna and Sam: _Just imagine._

Luna: _Nothing I can see but you.  
When you dance, dance, dance.  
Feeling good, good, creeping on you.  
So just dance, dance, dance.  
Come on!  
All those things I shouldn't do.  
So just dance, dance, dance.  
Ain't nobody leaving soon.  
So keep dancing._

Luna and Sam: _I can't stop the feeling.  
So just dance, dance, dance.  
I can't stop the feeling.  
So just dance, dance, dance.  
Come on._

Luna: _Ooh, something magical.  
It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on.  
_Luna and Sam: _Don't need no reason, don't need control.  
I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone._

_And under the lights' where everything goes.  
Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close.  
When we move, well, you already know.  
_Luna_: So just imagine.  
_Sam_: Just imagine.  
_ Luna and Sam_: Just imagine._

Luna_: Nothing I can see but you.  
When you dance, dance, dance.  
Feeling good, good, creeping on you.  
So just dance, dance, dance.  
Come on!  
All those things I shouldn't do.  
So just dance, dance, dance.  
Ain't nobody leaving soon.  
So keep dancing._

Luna and Sam_: I can't stop the feeling.  
So just dance, dance, dance.  
I can't stop the feeling.  
So just dance, dance, dance.  
I can't stop the feeling.  
So just dance, dance, dance.  
I can't stop the feeling.  
So keep dancing.  
Come on._

_(Instrumental)_

_I can't stop the, I can't stop the.  
I can't stop the, I can't stop the.  
I can't stop the feeling!_

Luna and Sam: _Nothing I can see but you.  
When you dance, dance, dance.  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Feeling good, good, creeping on you.  
So just dance, dance, dance. Come on!  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
All those things I shouldn't do.  
But you dance, dance, dance.  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
And ain't nobody leaving soon.  
So keep dancing_

Luna and Sam: _Everybody sing!  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body!  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body!  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Wanna see you move your body!  
(I can't stop the feeling)  
Got this feeling in my body!  
Break it down!  
Got this feeling in my body!  
Can't stop the feeling!  
Got this feeling in my body! Come on!_

Luna and Sam get a heck of an applause from the crowd.

"Thank you! Thank you!" cheered Luna.

"Rock on with what you can groove people!" cheered Luna.

The Louds cheer on for their musically Loud family member.

"Go Luna and Sam!" cheered Lana and Lola.

"That's my girl right there!" said Lynn Sr.

"Now that's what I call moving with the rhythm!" said Luan.

"Literally awesome!" said Lori.

"You go dudes!" cheered Mazzy.

"That was so awesome!" said Sully.

Luna and Sam head backstage and Luna gets hugged by Lincoln. "You were so awesome back there Luna! The way you made that song sounded so funky and yet so retro and pop like!"

Luna blushes and hugs her brother. "Thanks bro, but most of the lyrics were made by Sam."

Sam chuckles. "If I can recall it was Luna who came up with the song name."

Jordan smiles. "Let's just say it was a team effort by the both of you."

"She has a point, plus that song made me wanna groove as well" said Tabby.

"Dang right! We should have that song for the Sadie Hawkins dance!" said Liam.

"They have a good point, and thankfully Stella was in the audience recording all of it" said Jordan.

Lincoln and Luna break from the hug. "Maybe we can have that song for the dance of yours. I got no plans for that night anyway."

"Awesome!" cheered Lincoln.

Then they hear the names of Lincoln and Jordan being announced.

"We're up Lincoln!" said Jordan.

"You two are so gonna nail it in!" said Sam.

"Good luck to the both of ya!" said Liam and Tabby.

Lincoln smiles and grabs his acoustic guitar, but he gets a hug and a kiss on the forehead by Luna. "Go out there and show them what I taught you bro."

Lincoln breaks from the hug and smiles to Luna. "Jordan and I will show those folks how to have a good time."

Lincoln and Jordan made a request to make it dark first, then have the spotlights ready.

Jordan: _Hmm-mmm-mmm.  
Whoa-oh-oh._  
Lincoln: _It's always a good time._  
Jordan: _Whoa-oh-oh.  
_Lincoln: _It's always a good time._

Lincoln: _Woke up on the right side of the bed.  
What's up with this prince song inside my head?  
Hands up, if you're down to get down tonight!_  
Jordan: _Hmm-mmm-mmm.  
_Lincoln: _Cause it's always a good time._

_Slept in all my clothes, like I didn't care.  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere.  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight.  
'Cause it's always a good time._

Jordan: _Good morning and Goodnight.  
I wake up at twilight.  
_Lincoln and Jordan: _It's gonna be alright!  
_Lincoln: _We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!_  
Jordan: _Woo!_

Lincoln and Jordan: _Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh.  
It's always a good time!  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh.  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!_

Lincoln: _Good time, good time, it's always a good time._

Jordan: _Whoa-oh-oh-oh._

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again.  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM.  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight.  
'Cause it's always a good time._

Lincoln and Jordan: _Good morning and Goodnight.  
_Jordan: _I wake up at twilight.  
_Lincoln and Jordan_: It's gonna be alright!  
_Lincoln_: We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!  
_Jordan_: Woo!_

Lincoln and Jordan_: Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh.  
It's always a good time!  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh.  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!_

_Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh.  
It's always a good time!  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh.  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!_

Lincoln: _Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time then._

Jordan: _Doesn't matter where, it's always a god time there._

Lincoln: _Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time then._

Jordan: _Everybody now!_

Audience: _It's always a good time!_

Lincoln and Jordan: _Whoa-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh.  
It's always a good time!  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh.  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!_

_Whoa-oh-oh, (doesn't matter where) whoa-oh-oh.  
It's always a good time!  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh (doesn't matter where).  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!_

The whole audience gives them one heck of an applause or better yet, a standing ovation!

Lincoln and Jordan take some deep breathes and take a bow.

"So awesome!" yelled Leni.

"Go Lincoln and Jordan!" yelled Stella.

"I so got that on my phone!" yelled Lori.

"That's my boy right there!" said Lynn Sr.

Lincoln and Jordan didn't expect their song to be this well-loved, they then take their leave and head back stage where Lincoln and Jordan are picked up by Luna in a tight hug.

"You two were so radical out there!" cheered Luna.

"That was totally awesome!" said Sam.

"Now that has to be in the Sadie Hawkins dance!" said Liam.

"Or you two could sing it on stage!" said Tabby.

Lincoln and Jordan break from Luna's tight hug and chuckled.

"I guess we were pretty good out there" said Lincoln.

"Pretty much" said Jordan.

"Pretty good? You two were rockin' like it was a party!" said Luna.

"And you guys got the audience to be part of the shindig as well, just like with Luna and me" said Sam.

"You two might win this one!" said Liam.

"Guys! Listen they're announcing the winners!" said Tabby,

They all wait for the names to be announced. The manager is on stage. "For third place, we have Liam and Tabby!"

Liam and Tabby head on stage and are presented with third place medals and some free dessert coupons for Bangers n' Mosh.

"And second place goes to ….. Luna and Sam!"

Luna and Sam were shocked, it might not be first place, but it was fine.

They both head on stage and get their second place trophy and they're one month 75% off meals date coupon.

Lincoln and Jordan were both hoping to win, Luna and Sam were hoping for them to win as well.

"And for making the audience have so much energy and having the most applause … First place goes to!"

They are all excited.

"Lincoln Loud and Jordan Rosato!"

Lincoln and Jordan are shocked at first, but they then join them on stage and are handed their first place trophy, it was about the same size as Lisa.

"And, the whole prize has been changed. So here is your free meal date coupon for a whole month. You two earned it!" said the manager. "Also, is it cool if I use the song for my dad's birthday this week?"

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle. "Sure thing."

They all take in the moment of all their friends and family cheering them on.

Luna looks to her little brother. "Congrats bro! You did awesomely!"

Lincoln looks to Luna and hugs her. "I had a great supporter/sister/roommate/mentor/guardian!"

Luna is touched by this and hugs him back.

Jordan and Sam also join in the group hug, while everyone cheered them on.

**And that's the end of this chapter, I will post an aftermath and try to focus on the upcoming Valentine's Day/Sadie Hawkins dance chapter, but there will be some small romance chapters before that so stay tuned. And if you guys do have any ideas for upcoming chapters this February, you all know what to do. Leave a review or PM me and tell me what you think.**

**Heav5Commando signing out! Happy February my Loudsters and an early Happy Valentine's Day!**


	129. Chapter 129

**Chapter 129**

(The Loud house)

Lincoln and Luna are both strumming on their acoustic guitars in the tree house.

"So, how does it feel to win bro?" asked Luna.

"It feels great still. I mean I have been in a contest last year and it was kinda cool. But what I'm concerned about is going to school tomorrow" replied Lincoln.

Luna chuckles. "Yup, first you have a great singing voice from your small stage grading at school, you were a great singer at Jordan's birthday party, we sang our hearts out during the big family Christmas party and now you and Jordan are awesome as a duet!"

"This is gonna make me even more popular when I go to school sis, and to think I wasn't looking for popularity" said Lincoln.

Luna ruffles his hair. "Well you did learn from yours truly, anything from your lady Jordan?"

"She's busy at her home right now, but she said she was gonna come by to see how everything is doing" replied Lincoln.

"And it was kinda sweet that you let her keep the trophy" said Luna.

"She was the one with the most harmonious voice during the duet, so I believe she earned it" replied Lincoln.

"Bro, both of you and Jordan were harmonious yesterday, and you guys can use the free meal coupons if you two ever go on a date there" replied Luna.

"So true" replied Lincoln. Then they heat someone calling his name from the bottom of the tree house.

"Hey Lincoln! We were gonna go and hang out at Gus'. You in?" asked Rusty.

And with Rusty is Zach, Liam, Tabby, Clyde, Penelope and Stella.

"Not today guys, I need a break after yesterday" replied Lincoln.

"Okay man" replied Zach.

"You were still pretty cool back there" said Rusty.

"I guess we'll see you around Lincoln" said Clyde.

"You earned the rest mate" said Tabby.

"Later buddy" said Liam.

Lincoln watched as his pals all leave to Gus'.

"Why didn't you go with them bro?" asked Luna.

"As much fun as it sounds, I'd rather be here at the tree house or with my big sis than just hang out at the arcade, plus I could use the break" said Lincoln.

"Aww, come here you" Luna pulls Lincoln in for a hug.

"Hey guys" they get startled by Lucy. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, not really. What is it Luce?" asked Lincoln.

"Sigh I need your help, anything that rhymes with Happiness" said Lucy.

"Stress, less or compress" replied Lincoln.

"Thanks Lincoln" Lucy then walks out of the tree house.

Soon Lincoln and Luna come down the tree house, but Lincoln gets tackled by Jordan.

Luna chuckles. "And that happened."

Jordan helps him back up. "Got you again handsome."

"Dang right you did, are you gonna keep on doing these tackle hug every time your coming over?" asked Lincoln.

"Sorry Linc, force of habit. So what are you two up to?" asked Jordan.

"We were just having a small guitar talk alone in the tree house, if you two want some alone time I can do that" said Luna.

"Actually, we wanna talk to you about something Luna" said Jordan.

Lincoln knew what she was talking about. "I wanted to wait for Jordan to come here so we can ask you together."

Luna was confused by this. "Okay, so what is it?"

Lincoln and Jordan looked at each other and then back to Luna. "Can you teach us on how to sue some other instruments?"

Luna was shocked by this. But then she smiled. "So, you guys want me to mentor you two, on being musical?"

"Yeah, as you know middle school will be coming after summer" said Jordan.

"And we heard from Margo last month that their putting up the Royal Woods Middle kids Singing contest" replied Lincoln.

"So, we decided that once we head to middle school, we're gonna sign up on it" said Jordan.

"The prize is a trophy" replied Lincoln.

Luna felt honored that they would pick her to teach them. "Wow dudes, this is unexpected. Sure I can teach you two lovebirds, but we're gonna have to start once summer Vacay begins, got it?"

"Sure thing Luna" replied Lincoln and Jordan.

Luna then hugs them both. "This is an honor to teach you two."

Lincoln and Jordan return the hug. "And we're glad that you could do this."

Then Luna's phone goes off. She breaks away from the hug and sees who it is. "Oh, it's Sam. I gotta take this call dude."

"Go ahead Luna, we're just gonna have some me and my lady time here" said Lincoln.

Jordan blushes and kisses his cheek.

Luna smiles at this and heads back inside.

Lincoln and Jordan both suit underneath the tree and watch as the clouds fly by.

"So, tell me handsome. Did you find out what your talent is?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln looks to her and moves a stray hair from her face. "Yeah, I think I did. And I know exactly who to thank for it."

What they don't know is that Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa are seeing this.

"So, Lincoln found his talent" said Lynn Jr. "Dang it. And I thought for sure he was gonna be into sports."

"Sure Lynn, because he's such an athlete" said Lola.

"I'm actually happy that he found his talent" said Lana.

"It does make perfect sense, both he and Jordan have performed remarkably well last night and I cannot stop thinking about the song still" said Lisa.

"Same, it's all tuned up in my brain, that I can't stop the feeling but to keep listening in! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

They all groan. "Come on, it was funny" said Luan.

"Well, at least he won't doubt himself if he feels like he has no talent. I'm proud of him" said Lucy.

"Like, same! I still have their song in my phone and now it's my ringtone" said Leni.

"I'm also going to send this video to Bobby later, I'm sure he'll also show it to Ronnie Anne and Sid" said Lori.

Then they all hear Luna coming up the stairs and heads to her room.

"And all it took was some new roommate arrangements" said Lisa.

"And with a romantic push from Jordan" replied Lynn.

"Technically it was Luan who wanted to switch rooms with Lincoln" said Lola.

"That is true" said Lana.

"So, I guess you can say that I am one mind switching sister, if you ask me it's a-tuned for the better! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

They all groan.

With Luna, she is in her room pacing back and forth while talking to Sam.

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"_Dude! I just heard from Chunk that the song we performed is a hit on social media! And what's better is that Lincoln and Jordan's song was also a big hit!"_

"Wait what? Really?"

"_Yes Really! I think it's only a matter of time before some big record company wants to sign us all up!"_

"That's great! But I don't wanna go on with that gig yo, remember America's next Hitmaker?"

"_Oh yeah, I guess you're right. What are the odds those two clowns of hosts will hear about this?"_

"IF they do, then Doug and Michelle will have to go through me first! But they're still in jail, right?"

"_Not really Lunes, I heard that they were given a light sentence and are doing community service for the next two years, plus they're not allowed to do any talent hunting until then."_

"Dang, I wish they did go to jail. I do not want them to know about this Sam."

"_Same here Lunes, so how is the little dude anyway?"_

"He's worried about going back to school and getting crowded by the kids there" replied Luna. "His lady friend is here and they just asked me something."

"_Really? What is it?"_

"Okay, they want me to be their musical mentor!"

"_Wait what? Why?"_

"Well since they will be off to middle school after summer, they heard about a big musical talent show there and they wanna sign up once they're ready. So they want me to teach them before they get to middle school."

"_Wow Luna. That is just awesome! Good for you."_

"And I was thinking, maybe you'd like to be my co-mentor in it as well."

"_That does sound nice, sure I'd love to help you teach the little dudes. You know, I'm starting to think Lincoln is more like you now."_

"What do you mean babe?"

_Well, let's do a background check. He hasn't figured out who he truly is, he found the love of his life and he wants to spend his whole life with her, he tries his best to be a good big sibling, he was lost when he had no clue who he was way before he met Jordan, he would always do many good things to see his siblings happy and he before all of this, he kept searching for his talent from comic books, games and other random stuff. Sound kinda familiar?"_

Luna then understands what Sam meant.

"He's, just like me."

"_Bingo, and what do you two have in common now?"_

"I became musically talented when I went to my first Mick Swagger Concert, and I helped ignite his musical spark!"

"_And now you see what his talent is now, he learned from you Luna and I think that's what he wants to be, as musical and possibly as Loud as you."_

"I guess you're right Sam. But we can't be too certain, I'll ask him later."

"_Okay then, talk to you soon Lunes and tell me when he tells you if it is his talent."_

"Will do, bye Sam."

"_Bye Luna."_

Luna puts her phone on the desk and thinks about it. _'Does Lincoln have the same likings as me? Am I the reason he wants to be mentored?"_

Luna then looks out the window and sees Lincoln and Jordan making out. Luna smiles at the cute romance session they were having.

(Night time)

Luna finishes at the bathroom and is about to head to her room, she's already in her PJ's, just then she hears a very familiar song.

Luna heads down the hallway and peeks into the room of Lily and Lisa.

Inside she sees Lincoln with his acoustic guitar, singing a small lullaby version of "Good Time" to Lily and Lisa who is now fast asleep.

Luna then recalls a memory.

_(Flashback)_

_Luna heads into Lincoln's room and she sings him a lullaby._

_The little white-haired baby claps at first, but soon he gets sleepy._

_Luna continues to sing and then tucks him in, then she places a kiss on his forehead and sees that he is fast asleep._

"_Good night my beautiful little baby brother, Luna loves you."_

_(End flashback)_

Luna then snaps out of her imagination.

She then sees Lincoln still singing, puts his guitar down and tucks Lily in and kisses her forehead.

"Goodnight my sweet little baby sister, Lincoln will always be there for you."

Luna is now shocked, this was just like her. She then goes back to her room quickly, but quietly.

Lincoln soon comes out of the room with his guitar in hand and walks to the room he shares with Luna, and he's already in his PJ's.

When Lincoln steps in he sees Luna sitting by his lower bunk and looking at him. "Hey Luna, what are you still doing up? It's a school night." Lincoln puts his guitar away.

"Yeah, yeah I know bro. I was just waiting for you" replied Luna.

"Really? Why?" asked Lincoln.

"Come sit next to me little bro" said Luna.

Lincoln is confused, but he does so and sits next to her. "So, what is it Luna?"

"Lincoln, do you know what your talent is?" asked Luna.

Lincoln sighed. "I figured one of my sisters would ask me about that. Okay, so I guess I should be honest. At first I thought I would be good at sports since Jordan taught me during dodge ball, then I thought I was good in online gaming and typing since I play some MOBA games, next I thought it would be like a historian since I kina like the history of our great granddad, but then I found out what my true calling is, and that is being musical. Like you Luna."

Luna wasn't surprised, she hugs Lincoln. "Oh Lincoln, you really do remind me of myself."

Lincoln returns the hug. "You're the whole reason why I'm like this sis. I already know that you went through a lot when you were the middle child, you were my inspiration and I that's why I want you to be me and Jordan's mentor, because she also found her talent with music as well."

They soon break from the hug. "But what about all the other things you like to do? Don't they have any meaning for your future?"

"Well not that much, I mean sure I like dodge ball now, playing online team games and learning so much about war time history, but I like to see them as hobbies. Perhaps being a musician could be a god role for me, like you" replied Lincoln.

Luna didn't know what to say, she was proud to be Lincoln's reason for his talent. "Okay then little bro, but just so you know this whole gig with music ain't gonna be a walk in the park. There will be some mishaps when you can't figure out on a song."

"I know, and that's where my man-with-the-plan skills come in handy. I'll always have a backup talent to go back to should things turn bad for me" replied Lincoln.

Luna smiled because she was glad he had one thing that made him unique. He was the man-with-the-plan. "Okay baby bro, making the right choice there is a good thing for ya."

They then look at the clock and see the time. "Well, we should be catching some Z's little bro."

"Yeah, it is a school night" replied Lincoln, he then gets onto his bunk and tucks himself in.

Luna places a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Lincoln, sleep tight and let the good dreams rush in."

Lincoln smiles. "Goodnight Luna, have a good night's rest and let all your dreams take you to where you wanna be."

Luna smiles and heads to her top bunk, soon both Loud siblings are now asleep.

From the other side of the door, Lori overheard everything. She was happy that Luna was the inspiration to Lincoln, but then Lori started to think. _'I'm going to college soon, and I won't be here for all of them.'_

It was then Lori decided she wants to spend as much time with her siblings, before her time with them is gone, she enters her room and sees her little sister Leni fast asleep and mumbling about fashion.

Lori then gets an idea. _'I guess I'll start with Leni, and I know just how to do it!'_

**And there you have it my readers, the aftermath, the bonding, the talent talk and of course some future chapters as well. If you guys got any ideas on future chapters then review and PM me. This is Heavy5Commando, Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**And stay tuned for this month and the Valentine's Day/Sadie Hawkins Dance Chapter! That's right, the dance and the big day of love are in one big chapter!**


	130. Chapter 130

**Chapter 130**

(Sharp Residence)

Simon wakes up early in the Sunday morning, he is in quite a good mood as of now.

He gets up from bed and grabs his towel and tooth brush and leaves his room and into the hallway straight to the bathroom.

Later, Sam comes out of her room, in her PJ's and still sleepy.

She heads for the bathroom and is about to open it, but then it opens and she sees her little brother in his towel and looking happy. "Morning sis, all yours."

Sam was confused at first, but then she understood. "Good morning to you as well bro, and have fun today." Sam heads to the bathroom.

Simon heads into his room and changes into his daytime clothes, then he grabs a jacket and then heads out. He grabs a note and pen and leaves it on the fridge and heads out of the house.

He puts on his jacket and he can see that it's half dark out. "Looks like I'm still early, I hope Stella is awake."

Simon takes his bike and he's off.

(Ten minutes later, Ketchum park)

Simon is headed straight for the park, then he sees the person he's looking for.

Waiting by the park's gate, wearing a yellow jacket/hoodie and her daytime clothes underneath is Stella and her bike as well.

Stella then sees Simon and waves to him. "Hey Simon, glad you made it and congrats on not being grounded anymore."

Simon stopped his bike right in front of Stella. "Well my parents saw how well behaved I was and how much I have changed and I'm doing my chores on time too. So they let me off the hook and I can hang out with you."

"Cool, you ready to grab some breakfast?" asked Stella.

"You know it, I even got some cash I've been saving" said Simon.

"Wow, now that's what I call pulling a Lincoln" said Stella.

"Pulling a what now?" asked Simon.

"You know, pulling a Lincoln. Lincoln also save tons of cash that he earns from doing odd jobs around his neighborhood. He spends a lot of it on either something he saw online or some romantic date time with Jordan" replied Stella.

"Oh, I guess that's one thing I might have in common with him, but I am no man-with-the-plan" said Simon. "And sure as heck I ain't stealing that title from my friend."

Stella giggles. "Alright dude, let's grab something to eat."

"Okay, but where are we going?" asked Simon.

Stella and Simon walk three blocks and wait near the sidewalk and there it was, a food truck arrives and it serves some special breakfast meals.

"There it is dude!" said Stella.

"Whoa! How did you know it was coming?" asked Simon.

"Three days ago, when I was on my computer I saw this add about this early morning breakfast food truck that comes every Sunday" replied Stella.

Simon smirks. "And now you're pulling a Lincoln."

Stella chuckles. "I guess I am, now come on let's go see what they serve."

Simon sighs from hearing Stella laugh. "Right behind you cutie."

Stella stops and looks to Simon and blushes. "What did you call me?"

Simon realizes what he just said and blushes. "I …. Umm …. I didn't say anything."

Stella then grabs his hand. "Come on, let's go."

Simon blushes from her holding his hand and they both go to the food truck, deep down Stella has no idea why she wanted to hold his hand.

Later, they are now in the park and its half past six. They're both sitting by the pond and eating some breakfast sandwiches with some hot chocolate.

"Oh man! You can taste a lot of breakfast in this" said Simon.

"I know right. There's bacon, scrambled eggs, syrup, breakfast sausage and the bread is a breakfast muffin!" said Stella.

"And this hot cocoa is nothing I have ever had before" said Simon.

"Same, I really like it" replied Stella.

They both remain there eating they're food, soon they finish eating and dispose of their left overs and trash.

They then decide to go for a nice stroll, before the place gets packed with kids.

"This feels nice, just the two of us, hanging out in this early morning day" said Stella.

"Stella, its past six thirty morning is already here" chuckled Simon.

"Don't think I know that Sharp" giggled Stella.

They then spot a very familiar shadowy figure. "Haiku?" asked Stella.

It was Haiku, sitting underneath a tree writing a poem, she then notices them. "Oh, hello Stella."

"Hey, what the heck are you doing here so early?" asked Stella.

"Sigh, I like coming to the park in these early hours. Also the cemetery is closed this Sunday, they're going to have a burial later and I am not allowed to go there until it is done" replied Haiku.

"I heard from Lincoln that you and Lucy are always there to do the eulogy and stuff" said Simon.

"It is true that we do that, but it seems they have hired someone else for the job. From what I heard the funeral is private and for some rich person and the person hired for the eulogy is very high end" replied Haiku.

"Wow, sorry you're not involved Haiku" said Stella.

"Sigh, thanks for the sympathy. But I am glad that I won't be doing it today, I have some other plans in mind" Haiku then gets up. "Well, see you two around within the fog" Haiku disappears behind the tree and they don't see her come out from the other side.

Stella and Simon are both confused and somewhat scared by this.

"So, that just happened" said Simon.

"Yeah, she can be very mysterious at times" said Stella.

Simon and Stella continue they're stroll through the park.

While they're taking a nice stroll Simon sees Stella's free hand and then holds it, he intertwines his fingers with her.

Stella feels this, blushes and smiles, she also intertwines her fingers with his and leans her head onto his shoulder.

Simon feels tense from this, but he soon calms down and they continue they're stroll.

It didn't take long for them to reach the gate once more.

"Well that was one nice stroll, but I think people will be packing this place soon. You wanna do something else now?" said Stella.

"Sure, whatever you want" replied Simon.

Stella chuckles. "Dude, its okay if you wanna do something besides what I want."

"Sorry, sorry. I just …. I've never hung out with a girl, alone before. And hanging out with Sam doesn't count either" said Simon.

Stella chuckles. "I know man, I think I know what we can do. If you're up for it."

Simon snickers. "Gus' Games n Grub?"

"Darn right" replied Stella.

They both find their bikes and take off towards the arcade.

Just then Simon gets ahead of Stella.

Stella sees this and grins. "Oh it is on now!" She races past him.

Simon is shocked by this, but he also sports a competitive grin. "Oh she is so going down!" Simon speeds up to Stella.

(Gus' Games n' Grub)

Simon and Stella soon arrive to their destination, both were kinda exhausted.

"So ….. Who …. Won?" asked Simon.

"I think ….. We're tied …. Dude" replied Stella.

"Man am I exhausted" said Simon.

"Same, wanna go and grab something to drink inside, before we hit the games" said Stella.

"Sure, I'll pay for it" replied Simon.

"Simon, you don't have to do that" said Stella.

"Stella, let me do this. I wanna make you feel special" Simon said with a love daze.

Stella blushes at the way he's looking at her, Simon realizes what he was doing.

They both look away and blush.

They both head inside and order some sodas.

Simon and Stella are now sitting next to each other with their drinks.

"So, anything from Lincoln as of lately?" asked Stella.

"He said that he was gonna stay home and help with some chores" said Simon. "What about you? Anything from the others?"

"Liam and Tabby are both at his farm helping with some stuff, Zach is with Giggles at her comedy routine, Rusty and Polly are both at his place watching the roller derby game and I think Clyde and Penelope are getting the school ready for the Sadie Hawkins Dance" replied Stella.

"Also, speaking of which. I know this sounds too sudden" Simon gulps, he was completely nervous.

Stella can tell he was up to something. "Simon, what is it?"

"D-Do you … Do you wanna ….Go to the Sadie …Hawkins dance with me?" asked Simon as he looks down and blushes.

Stella smiles and thought he looked cute being all shy. "Simon, I would love to be your date to the Sadie Hawkins dance."

Simon was shocked and looked at Stella. "B-but I didn't say anything about being a date."

"Stella then scooches closer. "Well, this seems like a date, even though we both came up with all of this."

Simon turns red and looks into Stella's eyes. _'She's so beautiful!'_

In Stella's thoughts. _'Simon's kinda handsome when I get a good view of him.'_

They both remain staring at each other and turning red, then they hear the employee slip on the floor which breaks them from their trance.

They both look away, blush and continue with their sodas.

Afterwards, Stella sees Simon coming out of the restroom and smiles. "Hey Simon, wanna go a round?" Stella shows him the arcade game that had just been installed "Injustice 2."

Simon smirks. "Let's see what you can do Gonzales."

"It is on Sharp!" said Stella.

The two kinds spend the next two hours of nothing but arcade gaming.

Pretty soon they were both tired and decided to have some lunch.

They both take their seats and wait for their food to arrive and shocking enough they see the waitress of the place is none other than Becky.

"Becky? What the heck are you doing here?" asked Stella.

"Oh well, Lori told me they had another opening here so I decided to take up the job. Plus I think one of my coworkers hurt himself, so I'm gonna have to cover his shift as well" said Becky. "Well, gotta go. Enjoy your meal you two."

They both eat their pizzas, and drinks.

Pretty soon there were only two slices left.

Simon notices something about Stella's pizza and has an idea, he removes some of the peperoni from his slice and places it on Stella's slice.

Stella just chuckles. "Simon seriously, what is this lady and the tramp?"

"Sorry, it's just you didn't have enough on your slice and I thought it would only be fair if I gave you some of mine" replied Simon nervously.

Stella blushes and they both eat their pizza.

Soon after eating, Simon and Stella leave the arcade and ride their bikes.

"So, where to now?" asked Stella.

"Well we could go and see if we have some sick tricks with our rides" said Simon.

"Now that sounds awesome! Race ya!" Stella heads off.

Simon chuckles. "No fair! You got a head start!"

They both race each other to the bike park.

(Royal Woods Bicycle Park, not too far from Ketchum Park)

Simon and Stella soon arrive and they can see there were only two kids there and these kids were not the ones Simon likes to see again.

Poppa Wheelie and Flat Tire.

"Oh great, they're here" said Simon.

Stella puts her hand on his shoulder. "Hey now, let's not bother with them and just do what we came here to do."

Simon smiles. "Okay Stella, I'll try and ignore them."

Simon and Stella then head onto the park and ride past the two boys.

Poppa Wheelie and Flat tire were shocked to see Simon come back to the bike park and with a girl, they both follow the two kids.

For the whole time, Simon performs some speedy moves on his bike and past some obstacles.

Stella shows Simon how she can ride onto some railings and land safely without a scratch.

Simon is impressed, but he shows Stella he can do some aerial moves and land without having any injuries.

Stella chuckles and does some aerial moves of her own, and she jumps right over Simon and winks at him.

Simon was now fully impressed, but he was gonna show her that he can do way better.

Simon rides onto a bumpy path and he stands onto his seat and he is well balanced and doesn't even top over.

Stella claps, but she does something he wouldn't believe.

Stella goes onto the same bumpy path, she then stands onto her bike handle bars and is facing backwards. The bike makes left turn and then stops in front of Simon, just as Stella hops off and does a crane style stance.

Simon is stunned and blushing. _'She's so hot!'_

Stella opens her eyes. "So, how was that?"

Simon was in a love daze. "You were amazing back there, so well balanced and flawless."

Stella blushes and giggles. "Well, I guess you can say I had some lessons back when I was still living in the Philippines, a lot of kid's there are always doing bike tricks."

"But you were so cool!" said Simon.

Stella giggles and goes to Simon on her bike, she then kisses his cheek as she passes him.

Simon is stunned and then he looks back and sees Stella winking at him as she leaves.

Simon smiles and catches up to her.

What they don't know is that Poppa Wheelie and Flat Tire saw everything, they then realized why they were Simon in the first place. He was their ace cyclist and now they feel low without him.

They then catch up to them. "Hey Simon!"

Simon and Stella hear them. "Ignore them Simon" said Stella.

Simon catches up to Stella.

But right behind them are Poppa Wheelie and Flat tire.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" yelled Flat Tire.

Simon and Stella keep up their speed, and they were getting way too fast for Poppa Wheelie and Flat Tire.

"How the heck are we gonna keep up with them man?" asked Flat tire.

"Don't know, let's just keep following them" replied Poppa Wheelie. He did sound tired.

But both Simon and Stella were now way to distant and they were now out of sight.

"Dang it! Now what?" asked Flat Tire.

"Ugh, let's just hope we can talk to Simon and Stella tomorrow at school" replied Poppa Wheelie.

Not too far, Simon and Stella leave the bike park and look back.

"Looks like we lost em" said Stella.

"And good riddance to them too" said Simon.

Simon then checks his watcha and he sees the time. "It's four thirty. You wanna go and get some ice cream?"

"Sure, but where to?" asked Stella.

"I know a place" said Simon. "You wanna race there?"

"No thanks, I've had too much races today thank you very much. Lead on Simon" said Stella.

Simon goes forward with Stella behind him.

(Auntie Pam's Ice Cream Parlor)

Simon and Stella arrive at the place.

"Wow, I've passed by this place a dozen times but never did get the chance to go in" said Stella.

"Really? How come?" asked Simon.

"My place is not too far from here, also I always try to get home to see if my grandma needs help" replied Stella.

"Well, I'm sure your family has things covered now. So we can both get some ice cream. This place closes at eight" said Simon.

"And this time, let's both split on the cash" said Stella.

Simon chuckles. "Alright, alright."

They both park their bikes and get in line.

Soon Simon is now eating a cookie dough ice cream with waffle cone and Stella has a cookies and cream ice cream with waffle cone.

They both head to their bikes, but then they see Vanzilla arrive and coming out was the whole Loud family.

Lincoln and Luna notice them, Luna takes a few steps back and Lincoln goes to them. "Hey Stella and Simon, you guys here for ice cream too?"

"We are, we also had a heck of a time today together" said Stella.

"It was pretty cool with her around" Simon looks to Stella lovingly.

Lincoln could tell that they were both having a romantic build up and smiles, then he hears Lily being fussy and when I mean fussy, I mean she wants her ice cream sundae.

"Sorry guys, gotta go. Have fun being all in love and stuff" Lincoln walks away.

Simon and Stella blush and chuckle hearing that, then Simon notices how some of the loud sisters were looking at him, and they don't feel happy to see him there.

Simon sees why, Luna is standing close by to Lincoln and not making eye contact with Simon.

Simon sighs. "We should go."

Stella understands and they leave.

They make a stop at a bench and rest there while eating their frozen dairy product.

Stella could tell Simon was troubled. "Simon, I know it's not gonna be easy, but some day all of the Luna crush thing will be a distant memory."

"I know Stella, I'm just worried about what will happen when the future hits for me. Luna still looks scared when I'm around and I don't think her sisters want me anywhere near her, which means she must've told them" replied Simon.

Stella puts her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. As long as you got friends and someone like me, I know that everything is gonna be alright. Okay Simon?"

Simon wipes away a lone tear and smiles. "Okay Stella, and thank you for that talk."

"No problem, she then wipes some cookie dough ice cream from his cheek, which makes Simon chuckle.

They both share a nice laugh and continue eating their ice cream.

(Gonzales residence)

Simon and Stella now arrive at her place.

"Thanks for escorting me home Simon" said Stella.

"No problem, and thanks for hanging out with me today" said Simon.

Then something comes into Stella's thoughts. "Hey, was this all really just us hanging out, or was this all a date?"

Simon was thinking about it. "I honestly don't know for sure, I mean we were hanging out with each other, playing some games, being competitive, impressing each other with our own bike tricks and …. Holding hands, talking to each other and …. Looking at each other …. In a." Simon blushes and realizes. "Huh, so I guess this was a date."

Stella smiles and gets off her bike. "Well, I had fun and I did enjoy your company."

"Y-Yeah, so did I" Then something comes into his mind. "Stella?"

Stella turns to him. "Yeah?"

"After the Sadie Hawkins Dance." Simon takes a moment to think of his words. "D-Do you ….. W-Wanna go …. On an actual … Date with me? Like Saturday?"

Stella blushes and is shocked, she then goes to Simon and kisses his lips.

Both kids are stunned and stay like this for the next three minutes.

They coon break the kiss, Stella looks to Simon and Simon looks to Stella. At first both are shocked, but then they both have a love gaze at each other, which meant they are now smitten.

"Yeah, I'd love to go on a date with you Simon Sharp" replied Stella.

Simon blushes madly. "So, Saturday night?"

"Sure"

"Royal Woods Theater?"

"A Movie date, okay."

"Six o'clock?"

"Don't leave me waiting."

Simon gets off his bike and goes to Stella and they both share another kiss, and they both hold onto each other.

Unaware that Vanzilla just drove by after getting Lily her sundae from Seven eleven.

Lincoln and his sisters are shocked by this. "And I thought Jordan and I were this passionate!" said Lincoln.

"They literally go on one date and it's all love real fast" said Lori.

For some reason, Luna didn't feel afraid of Simon anymore, she just felt happy for him. "Way to go Simon, Sam is so gonna love this." Luna takes a picture of this.

Lincoln looks to Luna and smiles. _'Looks like she's getting over her fear.'_

Soon Simon and Stella break the kiss.

Both panting for air and looking at each other.

"Aren't we a little too young for making out?" asked Stella.

Simon chuckles. "We're both twelve and growing up, I'm sure it' fine."

Stella giggles and feels like she doesn't wanna let go. "So, I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you will or we could talk to each other tonight" said Simon.

"I'll be sure to remember that one" replied Stella.

They both wave goodbye and Simon heads home and Stella heads into her house.

Both of them with one thing on their mind. _'I can't wait for school tomorrow!'_

**And this is the first part, we will be closing into the big February the 14****th**** chapter. Stay tuned my readers, there could be more romance on the way. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	131. Chapter 131

**Chapter 131**

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Lincoln and Jordan are walking side by side towards their lockers.

"So, you looking forward to the Sadie Hawkins dance this Friday handsome?" asked Jordan.

"You know it beautiful, this is gonna be our first Sadie Hawkins dance as a couple" replied Lincoln.

"If I can recall from what Tabby told me, you went there last time with Tabby, Haiku, Polly and Giggles. Which was caused by all four of your sisters meddling, sort of. And that's how you hooked up your pals with those girls" replied Jordan.

Lincoln blushes. "Yeah, it is true. But I actually wanted to go to the arcade, so I had to lie."

"Well, that's the past now and we're both on the same page on going to this dance and making it our most memorable" said Jordan.

"True, we are inbound for middle school soon and I wanna share every last elementary moment we have here" said Lincoln as he takes Jordan's hand and kisses it.

Jordan blushes. "Oh you! Also are you going to have that boys chat with the others?"

"I am, me, Simon, Rusty, Zach and Liam, and if he's not busy Clyde as well" replied Lincoln.

"Well, whatever it is I know you boys will figure it out" replied Jordan.

"Hey guys" they both turn around to see Rusty, Polly, Liam, Tabby, Zach and Giggles.

"Hey guys, you all stoked for this Friday?" asked Lincoln.

"We are, and I am so gonna test how long Rusty can take a whirl" said Polly.

Rusty blushes. "She knows how to spin my heart away."

"Giggles and I have one heck of a surprise for all of you at the Sadie Hawkins Dance" said Zach.

"And I can assure that it'll be one to remember us by" replied Giggles as she boops Zach's nose, in which they both chuckle.

"Me and this handsome ruffian are going to be doing what we did last time at the Sadie Hawkins Dance" said Tabby.

"We're gonna turn it up to eleven!" replied Liam.

Tabby kisses his cheek. "You know me so well my farm boy!"

"And let's not forget that Luna will be there to jam some tunes and Lincoln's dad is catering the whole event" replied Jordan.

"Which makes this week's Sadie Hawkins dance very special to me" replied Lincoln.

"By the way, where the heck is Stella?" asked Polly.

"I didn't even see her this morning" said Giggles.

"Same with Simon" replied Rusty.

"Where in the tarnations are those two anyway?" asked Liam.

Lincoln turns around and smiles. "Guys, I think I know where they are.

They all look at Lincoln's direction and spot Simon and Stella walking side by side and talking to each other.

But what caught their eye was that they were holding hands.

"What in the heck?" asked Polly.

"Whoa man" said Rusty.

"Wow, now that's what I call quick love" said Zach.

"They look as smitten as Jordacoln" said Giggles.

"She has a point" replied Tabby.

"When did all of this here happened?" asked Liam.

Jordan looks to Lincoln and smiles. "So, this is the results from yesterday?"

"Yup, Simon's no longer grounded, two of them hanging out for the whole day and then me and the rest of my family see them kissing right in front of Stella's house" replied Lincoln.

"What?" they all asked.

Then Simon and Stella approach them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Stella.

"Well, we're all hyped for the Sadie Hawkins Dance and we're all looking forward to this month of love" replied Tabby.

"What else are we missing?" asked Rusty sarcastically.

Simon and Stella chuckle. They know what they're all trying to say.

"We'll tell you guys what we did yesterday later, deal?" said Stella.

They all nodded in agreement.

"My friends are so going to wanna hear what you and Simon did" said Jordan.

"Speaking of friends, do they have anyone to go with to the Sadie Hawkins dance?" asked Lincoln.

Jordan also realized this. "Now that you mention it, they never did tell me about that. I'll ask them later at lunch."

Then they all hear the bell ring. "And that's first period, we should all get going" said Simon.

They all Finnish putting whatever stuff they had and head for Mrs. Johnson's classroom, and she is in a good mood. Why? Norm the Janitor is asking her on a date on Saturday night, right after the Sadie Hawkins dance.

(Time skip, lunch)

"Man, gym was rough" said Rusty.

"Tell me about it, but at least we managed to survive. Even Clyde" replied Zach.

"Where is he anyway?" asked Liam.

"I think Clyde and Penelope are having lunch with Principal Huggins, they're still making some more plans for the Sadie Hawkins Dance" replied Simon.

"I guess he has his own thing handled, which means we'll have to discuss something by ourselves" replied Lincoln.

His pals were confused by what he said. "What are you talking about man?" asked Rusty.

"Listen, your lady friends mean a lot to you right?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah" replied Rusty.

"Pretty much" said Zach.

"Of course buddy" said Liam.

"Stella and me are smitten with each other" replied Simon.

"And we have to talk about that later, but as of now I have an idea on how you guys can have some great gal time with your soul mates" said Lincoln.

"I wouldn't call Polly my soul mate just yet" said Rusty.

"Same, me and giggles are just seeing where our relationship is going from here" said Zach.

"But you two like hanging out with them right?" asked Lincoln.

"We do" replied Rusty and Zach.

"Then how about this, we have a big date get together on Saturday, make it one big date get together" said Lincoln.

"Wow, that does sound kinda fun and romantic" said Liam.

"You bet I'm in on that" said Rusty.

"Same here Lincoln" replied Zach.

"I already asked Stella for a date on Saturday, I asked her yesterday" replied Simon.

"Good for you Simon, I intend to ask Jordan soon" replied Lincoln.

Then Rusty realizes something. "As great as it is for us to come together for a date with our ladies, some of us aren't that big on cash."

"He's got a point, even if I do my chores on time I won't get much from my rents" said Zach.

"I already earned a few bucks, but I doubt it could fit anything fancy for Tabby" replied Liam.

"I have my reserve cash, but I could use some extra" said Simon.

Lincoln smirks. "I knew you guys would say that, let's all do some odd jobs around our neighborhood. That way we can earn some extra bucks and gain some respect from our neighbors and make this big date all worthwhile."

They all smiled hearing that.

"I did hear they need a new paper boy. I'm good on my bike, my throw is the problem" said Rusty.

"Maybe we can tag team, I can do a good throw thanks to pie throwing practice with Giggles" said Zach.

"Sounds great man" said Rusty.

"I can do some gardening for the neighbors, I am good at pulling weeds, oh and taking down pests while doing no harm to any garden. Just ask my ma, I took down ten gophers and her garden is still intact" said Liam.

"I already do some yard work for my neighbors and they still ask for some assistance, I could use some back up Simon" said Lincoln.

"Sounds cool, plus if they need someone to take out the trash, I can do it" replied Simon.

"Okay, so we have our plan and we have our roles. Let's start tomorrow and make it count all the way before the Sadie Hawkins dance" said Lincoln.

"Totally man!" said Rusty.

"We are so going to nail it" said Zach.

"Hot dang Linc" said Liam.

"Some work for some cash and some happy time with our ladies" said Simon.

"The other person who might not get involved is Clyde, he's still focused on the dance and he might have his own plans for Saturday night" said Lincoln.

"He actually does, when I visited his place yesterday, I hear that Clyde and his dad's along with Penelope's parents are gonna go antique shopping in another town. They could be back on next Monday" replied Zach.

"Yup, Clyde has his own thing" said Lincoln.

"What is up with Clyde and Antiques anyway?" asked Simon.

"It's just what his dad's taught him, though I think they treat him more like them fine china" replied Liam.

"By the way, should my little bro rocky get in on this? Him and Lucy do have this small thing for each other" said Rusty.

"As much fun as it could sound, I don't want your little bro getting hurt through some work. Plus, Rocky and Lucy are nine, and I don't think they're both ready for a mature date just yet. Also Lucy has her own plans for Saturday night" said Lincoln.

"Okay man, but I have to tell Rocky on what I'm doing, I don't want him to worry" said Rusty.

"It's cool Rusty" Lincoln and the guys then look to Simon. "What?"

"Tell us, what did happen yesterday" said Zach.

Simon chuckles and tells his friends about his sort of date with Stella.

Meanwhile on the other table, Stella tells Jordan and her friends about her time with Simon as well.

Jordan also gets some chatter about her gal pals and who they're bringing to the Sadie Hawkins dance.

(Time skip, after school)

Simon walks away from his locker and he runs into Poppa Wheelie and Flat tire, they both look kinda regretful.

But Simon is not happy to see them. "What do you two want?!"

"Listen, Simon we're really sorry for what we tried to make you do with Lincoln's car and we're sorry for all the wrong doings we did to your sister too" said Poppa Wheelie.

"Yeah, we were really dumb and we should've been better friends" said Flat Tire.

But then they see Simon was gone, they turn around and see him walk away and meet up with Stella.

"Dang it" said Poppa Wheelie and Flat Tire.

"You think mentioning what we did to his sister is still making him upset?" asked Flat tire.

"Yup" replied Poppa Wheelie.

With Simon and Stella, both of them are talking to themselves while leaving the school.

They then see Lincoln and Jordan meeting up with Luna.

Luna notices Simon and waves at him, this was shocking, but he sees Lincoln smiling and giving him a thumbs up.

To Simon it only means, that Luna was no longer fearful of him, but he wants to know why, and how did she overcome this stress ever since he confessed.

Then Stella holds his hand. "Come on Simon, we don't have any school work or big projects, wanna hit the arcade?"

Simon smiles to the idea. "Okay, but after one hour I gotta go and do something important at home."

Stella nods. "Sure, is it something involving that guy talk you had with Lincoln?"

Simon chuckles. "You can say that."

They then spot Zach and Giggles, Giggles was helping him get used to the unicycle.

Rusty and Polly race past them, Rusty is actually improving on roller skating, now if he could only work on stopping.

Liam and Tabby walk out the school with their banjo and axe in hand.

Lucy and Rocky are walking with the rest of the young morticians club members, looks like they're gonna have some kind of meeting.

Penelope and Clyde hop into his golf cart and take their leave, they were both chatting about decorations and the right colors.

They see Lincoln and Jordan wave goodbye to them and then leave with Luna inside of Chunks van.

Simon and Stella hop onto their bikes and they take their leave, to Simon. _'Soon, it'll be time to get to work!'_

**And this is the second part of the incoming Valentine's Day/Sadie Hawkins Dance. Leave a review and tell me what you all think**


	132. Chapter 132

**Chapter 132**

(The Loud House)

Lincoln comes out of his room and is on his phone. "Uh huh, okay, I'll be there soon and yes I know how to work an old fashioned mower."

Lincoln hangs up and is about to head downstairs.

"Hey Lincoln" Lucy comes out of nowhere and Lincoln jumps back. "Whoa!"

Lincoln then calms down. "Oh, hey there Lucy. You know even if we're now growing up, I still can't get over you just popping out of nowhere."

"Sigh, at least that's one thing I can still be happy about" replied Lucy.

"So, anything you need sis?" asked Lincoln.

"Yes, and no it is not about a poem" she then shows him her poetry book. "I already have it all done."

"Okay, so what do you need Luce?" asked Lincoln.

"I know you're going to do some yard work for some big date for you and your friends and all your dates" said Lucy.

Lincoln was shocked at what she just said. "How did you know all that?"

"Great Grandma Harriet told me" replied Lucy.

Lincoln had no clue how to respond to any of what she just said. "Okay, so what is ti you want from me?"

"Can I please take Lulu for today?" asked Lucy.

This was not what Lincoln was expecting from the darkest and gloomiest sister in the family.

"Umm, why?" asked Lincoln.

"Lori is with Leni at the mall and Mom and Dad already left for work, and I need a ride to the cemetery" replied Lucy.

Lincoln wasn't sure how to deal with this, usually Lucy would rather walk but this was a first.

"Okay, I guess you can borrow her, come on" They both head out of the house and into the garage.

They open the garage doors and see Lulu appear and activate. _"Greetings Lincoln and Lucy, what is it that you require from me, dude?"_

Lincoln chuckled. _'She still has that Luna voice.' _"Lulu, Lucy needs you for a ride for today, you think you can do that?"

Lulu looks to Lucy and scans her. _"It will be a pleasure to escort your sister to wherever she needs to be."_

Lucy smiles. "Wicked, well we should get going."

Lincoln then remembers what Lisa told him, some of the updates to Lulu. "Lulu, change color to suit Lucy's style."

"_Affirmative Lincoln, color change initiated." _Lulu changes from her normal light blue and orange, to black and crimson red.

Lucy was amazed and impressed. "Wicked!" Then Lulu deploys a black umbrella to keep her from the sun. "Nice."

Lincoln hops onto his bike and Patriot flies up. "See you soon Luce and keep an eye on her Lulu." Lincoln then takes off with Patriot to do some yard work, they do pass by Rusty and Zach who were delivering some packages.

Lucy riding Lulu also takes their leave.

Lola and Lana saw everything from the living room.

"That car can change color?!" said Lola.

"That was so cool!" said Lana.

Luan comes in and overhears them. "Guys, just because Lulu can do that doesn't mean you guys have the rights to take her whenever you want, if you wanna use her just ask Lincoln."

Lola sighs. "Fine."

"I'm just so stoked at all of those upgrades Lisa gave her!" said Lana.

"Well I guess Lisa sure is an update to the new things for Lulu, she's sure to not glitch out!" said Luan.

Lola looks at her irritated. "Is this gonna keep going on through this chapter?"

(Royal Woods Cemetery)

Lucy and Lulu soon arrive at their destination. "Stay here Lulu, keep watch."

"_Affirmative Lucy" _Lulu remains in place and stays on sentry mode.

Lucy walks through the graveyard and then spots the person she was looking for and she smiles.

There leaning onto a tomb stone and writing on his notebook was Rusty's little brother, Rocky Spokes.

Rocky looks up and smiles when he sees Lucy. "Hi Lucy, you made it."

"Sigh, I would never miss our daily hang out times through poetry" replied Lucy.

"Well, about that. I haven't figured out any new poems since yesterday, you could say I have writers block or better yet poet's block. Is that a thing?" said Rocky.

"Not sure, but don't worry I can help you" replied Lucy.

"Cool, so you ready to begin?" asked Rocky.

Lucy smiles and pulls out her poetry journal. "Let's."

(One hour later)

Lucy and Rocky are both sitting on top of a Mausoleum.

"So, you done?" asked Lucy.

"I am, you wanna hear it?" asked Rocky.

"Sure" replied Lucy.

Rocky clears his throat.

_Oh darkness within._

_We speak to our sin._

_But from what I see._

_Nothing but you, oh my Lucy._

_We met as lost souls._

_Seeking no love nor goals._

_But when we talked and made friends._

_I know we'll be more than that, all the way to the end._

Rocky then sees Lucy blush. "Wow! That was very beautiful Rocky."

Rocky blushes. "T-Thanks, this was the poem I've been having trouble with, and I wanted to get to tell you all about it too."

Lucy scooches closer and holds his hand.

"That poem is so true and I have one for you as well Rocky" replied Lucy.

Rocky smiles and gets ready to listen.

_Red as ketchup, or is it blood._

_No other boy, I rather could._

_But to you I was nervous and therefore blinded._

_By my meddling sisters who thought was right._

_But thanks through my courage and my brother._

_I found the strength to tell you now, not the other._

_Then our souls were bind, as if fate may be._

_And so it is to you, my dark heart felt so free._

Lucy could see the stunned and blushing look on Rocky's face. "That was kinda beautiful, was that how you felt about me?"

Lucy looks away and blushes. "Y-Yeah, but we both know that."

Rocky and Lucy then sit close to each other and holds hands.

Then Lucy has an idea and decides to kick it up a notch and lean onto his shoulder.

Rocky feels tense and looks to Lucy, even though he can't see her eyes, he knows that she's looking at him.

Some part of Rocky wants to see what she really looks like, he's not complaining that she's not pretty. But he would love to see the Lucy behind the dark bangs.

But another part of his thoughts told him. _'No, respect her privacy. She'll show me when she's ready, and I'll be patient.'_

Lucy then intertwines her fingers with Rocky's and he uses his arm to bring her closer.

They stay like this for another ten minutes, then Lucy asks him. "Rocky?"

Rocky turns to Lucy.

"Do you think we'll be like, together, even as we grow up?" asked Lucy.

That was something Rocky was flustered about. "I'm not sure Lucy, I mean we both enjoy each other's company, we both like to write poems and we're both members of the Young Morticians club. Maybe we will be together, whether be in life or in death."

Lucy felt touched by his words. "Have we been on an actual date before?"

"I don't really know, we're both nine and we're not ready for an alone time date. We've been hanging out with our older siblings on dates and that's all I know" replied Rocky.

"Yeah, so I guess when we're ready we can go on an actual date" said Lucy.

"But, even though we haven't been on an alone time date, we have been doing one thing that the others haven't when they were young" said Rocky.

"And what's that?" asked Lucy.

Rocky then kisses her cheek. "Telling each other how much we feel for each other, or in shorter words."

"How we love each other, but not in an advanced way" said Lucy.

Then as if they were in sync, they both came up with a poem together as they look onto each other's gaze.

Rocky: _To my dearest shadowed vampire._

Lucy: _ To my cool lover in deep ire._

Rocky: _My heart feels as if life is worth nothing._

Lucy: _ My heart skips as if there is living._

Rocky: _Ignored by many, and yet loved by few._

Lucy: _True to others and laid back as your new._

Rocky: _We both found each other, from our own lost cause._

Lucy: _We both discovered each other, from which times pause._

Rocky: _I never knew, the girl for me was dark and gloom._

Lucy: _and for me is be the boy, no less than a summer's bloom._

Rocky: _together we find solace in our company._

Lucy: _From beyond those who dare not see._

Both: _For you are the one, I was truly meant for eternity._

Lucy and Rocky share a quick kiss, and then look at each other.

Lucy blushes and looks away and Rocky chuckles.

"Well …. That happened" said Rocky.

"Yeah ….. Jordan was onto something with this romance stuff and I guess my sisters as well" said Lucy.

"So, you wanna get going?" asked Rocky.

Lucy leans onto his shoulder. "No, let's stay like this. For a while."

Rocky smiles and he rests his head onto hers and they sit there and listen in to the sounds of the silent cemetery.

Lulu is watching this and is confused. _"I thought she was still too young for this, I should tell Lincoln about this later, and show him this image." _Lulu snaps a picture of the young couple.

"_Though, he will be happy to see his little sister happy." _said Lulu.

Then a figure walks towards them. "What are you kids doing here?"

Lucy and Rocky see the shadowy figure in the fog.

"You two shouldn't be here at this hour, I will be doing a eulogy later."

Lucy and Rocky get off the Mausoleum. "Sorry sir, we were just hanging out" said Rocky.

The figure steps out and they see who it was.

Wearing a black trench coat, black combat boots, black pants and shirt with fingerless gloves, and a large black hat.

"Why do you look so familiar?" said Lucy.

"Yeah, it's like I've seen you before" said Rocky.

The large man looks down to them, he then looks to Lucy. "You bare a dark heart, a dark heart that craves the excitement of those who have passed and communed with those who have been deceased."

Lucy was shocked by what this man said. "What?"

"From beyond the grave you shall seek those you have spoken to and from those you have spoken to will lead you down the path that has been dug by souls of neither innocent nor guilty, and I have dug many holes, for many souls" replied the man.

Rocky was kinda shocked at this man's words, but he sounded so familiar.

The man looks to them with his pale white eyes. "You two should leave now, the funeral will start in" He checks his pocket watch. "Ten minutes."

Rocky grabs Lucy's hand and they leave, but then Lucy stops and looks to him. "Excuse me sir, but who are you?"

The man turns around and looks to them with his menacing white eyes as thunder is heard from the distance. "I have had many names, the Phenom, the prince of darkness and the most undisputed streak of all time, now go forth or thou shall Rest. In. Peace."

The man turns around as fire ignites to the trees and thunder is heard with a clash of lightning.

Lucy and Rocky back away and hop into Lulu and they drive off.

The man then looks normal. "Kids, they always wanna do things they're way and not listen." He then heads to the nearby funeral and grabs his book from his jacket that has a keychain with a "W" logo on it.

With Lucy and Rocky.

"That was exhilarating" said Lucy with a smile.

"Yeah, whoever he was seemed so intense and so awesome" said Rocky.

"You think we should tell the others about that man?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know if they even know him, and I have no clue who he is, but I swear I've heard that voice before on TV" said Rocky.

"_Perhaps Lincoln would know, he has been watching some old WWE videos as of lately" _said Lulu.

Lucy and Rocky look at Lulu. "What?"

**And here we are with the third part. Has anyone figured out who the mysterious man in the Cemetery is? Also, I made this chapter because you guys have been asking for some Lucy and Rocky time, so I delivered. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	133. Chapter 133

**Chapter 133**

(The Loud house, Tree House)

Lincoln and his guy pals are in the tree house having a conversation.

"Okay, so how much did the rest of you made so far?" asked Lincoln.

"I made one twenty for pulling out weeds" said Liam.

"After tagging with you Linc, I made one eighteen bucks" said Simon.

"Same here" replied Lincoln. "Patriot also made a few bucks helping hunt down pests in people's homes, he took down like a lot of mice."

"Zach and I were paid fifty bucks each for the past two days, so we both have a hundred now" replied Rusty.

"And we also made an extra fifty two" said Zach.

"How did you guys do that?" asked Liam.

"We did two jobs, paper boys in the morning" said Rusty.

"Meat delivery guys at night" replied Zach.

"Wow, good job guys. Kicking it up a notch and taking some of my advice in multi-tasking" said Lincoln.

"Even though it's hard work, it's all worth it" replied Rusty.

"Darn right it is" said Liam.

"I have never felt so energized after doing chores, normally I'd be tired" said Simon.

"I think it's from an adrenaline rush in your body" said Zach.

Lincoln then writes down the number of cash they made. "We still have time before the Sadie Hawkins Dance."

"And not to mention it is Valentine's Day" said Liam.

"Which means we'll be busy at that day with our ladies" said Rusty.

"And also our first Valentine's Day with ladies" said Zach.

"By the way, any word from McBride?" asked Simon.

"He hasn't answered any of my texts, chances he might still be busy with the Sadie Hawkins Dance setup" said Lincoln.

"He's not wrong, earlier I overheard Clyde and Huggins planning to add something big and awesome there" said Zach.

"I wonder what it is" said Rusty.

"We'll get to that when it comes fellas" said Liam. He then checks his watch. "Looks like it's time for all of us to get our work on."

"Alright guys, meet back here in the tree house after" said Lincoln.

"Yeah!" they all responded.

They climb down the tree house and they all head to their bikes and take off, with Patriot following Lincoln.

Lynn Sr and Rita watch as they all head off in different directions on their bikes, seeing this puts a tear in Lynn Sr's eye. "Look at our little boy, he's already got a job! They grow up so fast!"

Rita tends to her crying husband. "Now, now honey. He's only doing this as a way to make some new changes to his life, and his love life. We should be proud of him."

Lynn Sr wipes away some tears. "Yeah, you're right. I am proud of him, I mean it's not like he's leaving yet." Then he breaks down and cries.

Rita then gets an idea. "How about tomorrow, you and Lincoln could spend the day together, father and son."

Hearing that was exactly what he needed. "Yeah, you're right. I can ask if he can take a break from his work!"

Then they see Lori and Leni come down the stairs.

"Mom, Dad we're gonna borrow Vanzilla" said Lori.

"To the mall?" asked Rita.

"No, I have other plans with Vanzilla and Leni" replied Lori.

Leni is confused by this. "Really? What plans?"

Lori smirks. "You'll see sis, now come on."

The two older loud sisters head out of the house and straight for Vanzilla.

Rita and Lynn Sr look outside and they see Leni was placed on the driver's seat.

They both know what this was all about. "Okay, so it seems like Lori wants to teach Leni how to drive" said Rita.

"Huh, good luck with that. She can't even make it out of the drive way" said Lynn Sr.

They see Lori having a nice conversation with Leni, Leni nods and she pulls out of the drive way nice and smoothly, and she didn't even hit the garbage cans.

Lynn Sr is shocked by this. "What? How?"

Rita pets her husband's back. "Looks like Lori found a method on how to teach Leni, this could be good for her."

Lynn Sr smiles. "Yeah, you're right. You think Luna needs lessons?"

"Maybe, but not today honey" said Rita.

Lucy who was in a tree saw all of this. "Was that Leni, driving?"

"Wow! When did this all happen?" asked Lynn Jr.

Lisa and Lana are working on Lulu near the garage.

"She seems more accurate in her driving methods, looks like Lori may have found a way to be patient and aid in our sister's problems" said Lisa.

"Sooner or later, she's gonna get her license" said Lana.

"_If she passes this one and does not crash" _said Lulu, they all agreed.

(Somewhere near Ketchum part)

Chunk, Sam and Luna are in Chunk's van.

Luna is in the driver's seat.

"Alright luv, all you need to do now is Parallel Park and you're done" said Chunk.

Luna calms down and slowly parks Chunks van in place, with no flaws at all.

Luna then removes her hands from the wheel and turns off the engine.

Sam and Chunk clap.

"Well done Luna, spot on" said Chunk.

"You did great! I'm so proud of you!" said Sam.

"Thanks guys, I can't wait to take my driver's test next week" said Luna. "I just don't know how the rest of my family will react, I mean Lincoln will understand for sure."

"Don't worry about Luna, I'm sure they'll be supportive of you" said Sam.

"Luna, you're a sixteen year old woman now. You deserve to learn how to drive, and get your own pair of wheels as well" said Chunk.

"Thanks for the moral support guys, but it's gonna be a while before I can get my own car, right now I wanna focus on telling my fam and getting my license" said Luna.

"Just as long as you recall all that I've taught you and you'll be just fine" said Chunk.

Then he looks to Sam. "And soon enough, you'll be next for lessons."

Sam was shocked. "What?"

Then they see Rusty and Zach ride by on their bikes with meat packages in their baskets.

"We're those Lincoln's friends?" asked Sam.

"Sure looks like it" said Chunk.

"Huh, little bro did say he and his dudes were making some plans with cash and stuff" said Luna.

Then they spotted Vanzilla drive by, but what shocked them was who was at the driver's seat.

"Umm, was that your older sister?" asked Chunk.

"Was that Leni?!" said Sam.

Luna was now feeling concerned. "Is Lori teaching her to drive?!"

"You wanna follow them?" asked Chunk.

Luna gets off the driver's seat so Chunk can take over. "Punch it Chunk my man!"

"You got it" said Chunk. They drive off to follow Vanzilla.

Meanwhile Zach and Rusty are making their delivery run.

"So, what're you gonna do if you still have more cash after the big date?" asked Rusty.

"Huh, no idea. Maybe I'll buy something nice for myself, or save it all up" said Zach.

"Cool, as for me I am gonna take Lincoln's advice and save em for me and Polly to have fun when it's summer" replied Rusty.

"Nice one man, by the way where was your brother Rocky yesterday?" asked Zach.

"I have no idea, he said he was gonna hang out with his friend. But he never told me who" said Rusty.

"Maybe he was hanging out with Lucy, they do have some connection with each other" said Zach.

"I don't know if they were hanging out yesterday, Rocky would have told me. But he did seem a bit silent and went to the computer and looked kinda shocked" said Rusty.

"Well, once we're in middle school, Rocky will be on his own in Elementary" said Zach.

"Yeah, but he's a pretty responsible kid, almost like Lincoln and he has Lucy to have his back and the whole Goth club" said Rusty.

"You mean the young Morticians club" said Zach.

"Yeah those guys" replied Rusty.

They then pass by the Rosato van and reach an intersection.

"Well, my address to deliver is on the left" said Zach.

"Mine is to the right, see you at Joe's meats later?" said Rusty.

"Let's see who can make it there faster" said Zach.

"Polly's training don't fail me now!" yelled Rusty.

They both head off into different directions.

(With Lori and Leni)

"Okay, we're headed to an intersection. What do you do?" asked Lori. She seemed very calm.

Leni looks to the traffic light, it was red so she slows down and stops.

"Good job Leni, I'm impressed" said Lori.

"Well I have you to thank, thanks for helping me with this. In no time I'll be able to pass my driver's test which I have no clue to when though" said Leni.

"Leni?" they both turn to see the Rosato van next to them and inside is Jesse, Rick and Jordan Rosato.

"What are you two doing?" asked Jesse.

"Why is Leni at the wheel?" asked Jordan.

"Are you teaching her to drive?" asked Rick.

Lori smiles. "I am, it was about time she got her license and not fluke this one either."

"I'm actually doing great, I haven't hit anything" said Leni. "Yet."

The Rosato's we're unsure about this, but they were happy to see Lori step it up and help Leni.

"Well, we hope you do pass Leni" said Jordan.

"Don't fail this one kid" said Rick.

Then the light turns green and both vans drive off into different directions.

But what they did not know is that Chunk's van was following Vanzilla.

"Looks like things are doing well for her" said Sam.

"She's actually nailing it, she is good" said Chunk.

"Wow, Leni might get her license soon, but we should still follow them just in case" said Luna.

"Okay then luv" said Chunk.

They continued to follow Vanzilla.

Leni is progressing well and hasn't made any crashes she even drives by some houses in their neighborhood.

"Hey look its Lincoln and his pals" said Leni as she slows down and stops.

Lori also notices them, Lincoln mowing the lawn, Liam pulling out some weeds and adding some manure and Simon painting the walls of the house.

Lori smiles. "Looks like they're planning on some big things soon."

"Probably for their dates, but is it for the Sadie Hawkins dance?" said Leni.

"Not possible, Lincoln already has his outfit in his closet" said Lori. "So, maybe he's planning on some kind of dinner date with Jordan."

"And what of his friends?" asked Leni.

"Looks like it could be one heck of a dinner date" said Lori.

"Oh, well we should continue with my lessons" Leni then starts up vanzilla and they're off.

Chunks van is still following, but when Lori and Leni stopped so did they, and were shocked to see Lincoln, Liam and Simon do some yard work.

"Huh, so this is how they're earning some cash" said Luna.

"Now that's what I call being smart, and his pals are doing it as well" said Chunk.

"Wow, I have never seen Simon do this much chores before, this is a good step for him" said Sam.

They then continue to follow Lori and Leni.

(Hours later)

Lincoln and his pals all return to the tree house after all of their work.

Some of them look tired, but okay.

"So, how did it go?" asked Lincoln.

"Awesome! We were paid two hundred bucks!" said Zach.

"Zach was delivering meat to this rich persons home and I was delivering some meat to Katherine Mulligan's place, she sure has one big house" said Rusty.

"Wow, you delivered to the lady from the news?" said Zach.

"Nice one man" said Simon.

"What about you guys? How much did you three make?" asked Zach.

"Two houses, lot of work and we all made one hundred bucks each" said Lincoln.

"They even paid me extra fifty bucks since I brought some manure" said Liam.

"And they were nice enough to give us some lemonade and sandwiches" said Simon.

Lincoln writes down the total number of money they made. "And I guess that's it for today guys, keep your cash safe and take some RR, we'll be doing this again tomorrow."

They all climb out of the tree house and head on home.

Lincoln goes into his house and then he runs into his dad. "Hey there kiddo, I was waiting for you to come home."

"Hey dad, so whats up?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, I was wondering since you're doing this whole earning extra cash around the neighborhood, you'd like to take a break tomorrow and spend some time with me. You know, see what we have in common, a father and son thing" said Lynn Sr.

Lincoln was thinking about it, but then he thought it was a good idea. "You know what dad, sure. I can take a break from all my work tomorrow."

"Great, well I'll be making dinner" said Lynn Sr.

Lincoln heads upstairs and starts to text to his friends about what he was going to do tomorrow. "Looks like Simon and Liam will have to do the rest of the work without me."

When he enters his room he sees Luna on her bed reading a book, but this was a book on driving.

"Luna, what are you reading?" asked Lincoln.

Luna puts the book down and smiles. "Just the person I was looking for, listen earlier Chunk gave me lessons on driving."

Lincoln was shocked. "Wow, that's awesome Luna!" then he got nervous. "You didn't crash did you?"

"No bro, I was pretty smooth and clear when I was on the wheel" replied Luna.

"Which means you're gonna be taking a driver's test soon" said Lincoln.

"Which is either next week or next month for me, I wanted to tell you first and then I'll tell the rest of the fam" said Luna.

"Well, if there's one thing I know, is that you're gonna do rockin" said Lincoln.

Luna hugs Lincoln. "Thanks bro, also did you know Lori is teaching Leni how to drive?"

Lincoln was stunned by this news. "Wait what?"

"Hey guys" said Lucy, Lincoln and Luna jump back from her sudden appearance.

"Oh, hey Lucy" said Lincoln.

"What's up little miss spooky?" asked Luna.

"Actually I was going to tell Lincoln, but I'm sure you can hear in on this" said Lucy.

"Okay, so what's up?" asked Lincoln.

"Yesterday I was hanging out with Rocky at the cemetery, we were doing our poetry and he was kinda a natural at it" said Lucy.

Lincoln and Luna could see a faint blush from their spooky sister's face, they smiled knowing that she had a great time with Rocky.

"So, you two are a thing yet?" asked Lincoln.

Lucy turns red. "Lincoln, we're both nine years old, we're not ready for being girlfriend and boyfriend thing, but something did happen when we were at the Cemetery."

This wasn't making Lincoln and Luna comfortable.

"What did happen sis?" asked Luna.

"This figure came out of nowhere in dark clothing, he said he was doing a eulogy for a funeral there later and wanted us to leave. Rocky said he looked familiar and Lulu wanted me to ask you if you may know him" said Lucy.

"What why?" asked Lincoln.

"The man said, he was called the Phenom" replied Lucy.

Lincoln's eyes shrink from hearing that name.

Luna looks to Lincoln. "Dude?"

Lucy could only guess. "So, you do know that name."

Then Lynn Sr comes in. "Lincoln! I know what we can do tomorrow! What's your favorite game show bud?!"

Then he sees Lincoln stunned. "Is he okay?"

"Not sure, all Lucy said was this guy at the cemetery called the phenom" said Luna.

"What is that has him so stunned about?" asked Lucy.

Then Lincoln faints.

Luna checks and see that he's still okay, so she lets him lay down on the bean bag chair.

"We'll ask him when he wakes up" said Lucy.

"So, what were you planning to tell Lincoln dad?" asked Luna.

Lynn Sr chuckles. "Maybe it's best I tell you all later at dinner."

**And this is the part four, sort of. There might not have been any romance, but I just thought it would be nice to add this, these scenarios have not left my head since last night and I needed to make this. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	134. Chapter 134

**Chapter 134**

(Rosato Residence)

Jordan wakes up and looks to her clock, she knows that school is closed for the day since the Sadie Hawkins dance is tomorrow.

That, and Huggins came down with a flu all of a sudden, sucks to be him right now. Which means Clyde and Penelope will have to take charge.

Jordan gets out of bed, she pets her dog's head and Ajax gets up and off her bed.

Jordan then looks to the picture of Lincoln during their first date and she kisses it. "Good morning handsome."

Then she pulls out her phone and calls him.

Lincoln: _Good morning beautiful._

Jordan: _And a good morning to you handsome._

Lincoln: _It feels so nice to hear your voice right now._

Jordan: _Oh come now Lincoln, you hear me every day._

Lincoln: _True, and it feels nice to hear you speak._

Jordan: _So, you and your dad are planning to go somewhere today?_

Lincoln: _Yeah, and I should thank your godfather for giving us a ride in his plane._

Jordan: _Well, it's the best way otherwise you two are going to the airport._

Lincoln: _Yeah, and who knows what could go wrong at that point._

Jordan: _So, whats this big thing your dad has planned for the both of you?_

Lincoln: _He was able to get us onto the show Legends of the Hidden Temple._

Jordan: _Oh that show about challenges and trivia's and they're all about historical stuff. I have heard of it, but I never watched it._

Lincoln: _Well, I watched it once before, and even though I haven't watched it in a long while, I still have some knowledge on things, and all thanks to the history channel and National Geographic channel._

Jordan: _It sure pays to pay attention to some stuff, and that's why we're both tied to being the second smartest kids in class._

Lincoln: _Don't you mean, the smartest couple in class?_

Jordan: _(giggles) Yeah that is true. So when are you two leaving?_

Lincoln: _We're both planning to leave now, I just have to wait for dad to finish checking up on Vanzilla. I'm in vanzilla right now. Mom is driving us._

Jordan: _I sure wish I could be there to see you guys leave, but I gotta go to the mall today with my gal pals. We're gonna pick out some outfits I could wear for tomorrow._

Lincoln: _Well, I can't wait to see what you look like in whatever your wearing, but I know you're gonna look as beautiful as ever._

Jordan: _You are just too much right now. I'll see you when you get back Linky._

Lincoln: _And I'll be sure to call you for when we come back, see you soon my love._

Jordan: _And to you as well handsome._

Jordan then puts her phone away and head to the bathroom.

(Thirty minutes later)

Jordan heads into the kitchen and she sees her mom eating breakfast and reading a book.

"Morning mom, where's dad?" asked Jordan.

"Morning Jordan, your father left for some important work early" replied Jesse.

Jordan eats her bacon and eggs.

"So, you ready to go to the mall later?" asked Jesse.

"Sure am. My friends wanna help me find an outfit to wear to the Sadie Hawkins dance, even though we all just wear normal clothes, I wanna make it feel special with Lincoln" replied Jordan.

"Well isn't that just sweet of you and Lincoln, I can give you and you're friends a lift to the mall, I have to get to my cooking class today" said Jesse.

"Cool" replied Jordan. She finishes eating and puts her plate in the sink, she then sees her dog Ajax and gives him a bowl of dog food.

Jordan then heads back upstairs to grab her purse, while her mom washes the dishes and then gets herself ready.

Soon Jordan and her mom come out of the house and get into the van and drive off, Ajax has to stay home but he'll be fine, it's not the first time they left him alone.

But they had no clue that Ajax watches TV while their gone.

As they drive Jordan spots Zach and Rusty pass by them on their bikes delivering meat, they also spot Liam and Simon doing some yard work for the Yates since they're kids are all busy with some things, they also see Luna and Sam headed to the Loud house and Lola and Lana chasing each other in the front yard with Patriot watching over them.

'_Looks like Patriot had to stay home' _Jordan says to her thoughts. They then pass by Vanzilla with Rita in the driver's seat.

(Royal Woods Mall)

At the mall, Mollie, Sadie, Kat, Cookie, Joy, Stella and Tabby are waiting outside.

"Where is she?" asked Sadie.

"She better not be late" said Joy.

"She probably slept in guys, give Jordan a break" said Stella.

"Maybe they got stuck in traffic" said Cookie.

"Not possible, I checked social media and there isn't any news on heavy traffic" replied Mollie.

"There they are!" Tabby points to the Rosato van.

The vehicle stops in front of them and coming out is Jordan. "I'll pick you up later sweetie" said Jesse.

"Thanks mom, see you later" replied Jordan. They watch as the van leaves.

Jordan faces her gal pals. "Let's do this girls!"

They all head into the mall and look for a place to get Jordan what she needs for the Sadie Hawkins dance.

"So, where to girls?" asked Jordan. "We could go to Reiningers! They have some new outfits and I wanna know if there are some clothes that could suit you."

"I guess that sounds good, what about you girls?" asked Jordan.

"Let's go then, I also wanna see if they have any new scarves" said Joy.

"I gotta get a new skirt, I wanna where something special for Simon as well" replied Stella.

"To Reiningers!" said Mollie.

They soon arrive to Reiningers and they see Fiona, Miguel and Leni are all working.

"Looks like Leni is working today, but where the heck is they're boss?" said Jordan.

Then Leni sees them. "Hi there girls, you all here for something for tomorrow?"

"We are" replied Tabby.

Cookie and Joy notice something on Leni's dress.

"Leni, what's with that nametag?" asked Joy.

"Store Funager" said Cookie. "What the heck is a Funager?"

"This gal right here!" replied Leni. "I am a temporary manager, but I'm also fun!"

"So, Mrs. Carmichael is busy?" asked Jordan.

Fiona comes in. "Mrs. C, has been chosen to represent Royal Woods in the Sock=folding contest."

"Which means we don't have to deal with that drillster. Drillster is-"

"We know what that means Miguel" said Kat.

"So, you girls here for the upcoming Sadie Hawkins Dance?" asked Fiona.

"You know it mate, some of us aren't here for anything special to wear. But Jordan and Stella are" replied Tabby.

"Well, we could help" replied Leni.

They all scatter to search for some outfits for both Jordan and Stella to try on.

Soon they all come back and with them are a lot of clothes, though Jordan and Stella already got the outfits they wanna wear, but then they see the outfits the others brought with them.

"Now that is just way too many" said Stella.

"And I thought Jackie and Mandee shop for a lot" said Jordan.

"We saw some outfits that could work and we wanna see how they all look on you two" replied Mollie.

"So, start changing you two!" said Joy.

"What did we get ourselves into Jordan?" asked Stella.

"This is what happens when my friends go overboard" replied Jordan.

They all wait by the seats while Jordan and Stella are in the changing room.

They soon come out and all of their friends are waiting to see them.

Jordan: Orange long sleeved shirt, light blue knee high skirt, white socks and sneakers.

Stella: Green short sleeve shirt, dark blue skirt, white socks and sneakers.

Jordan: Yellow knee length dress, brown heels and yellow purse.

Stella: White blouse with flower patterns, grey skirt with knee length flower patterns and heels.

Jordan: Yellow tank top, light blue mini skirt, blue knee high socks and sandals.

Stella: Green long sleeved hoodie, blue mini skirt, black knee high socks and sneakers.

Jordan: Yellow colored version of Apple Whites dress from Ever After high.

Stella: White and green version of Raven Queen's dress from Ever After High.

Jordan: Pink shirt, yellow jacket, blue skirt, black socks and purple boots.

Stella: Grey shirt, white jacket, blue shorts, black socks and red boots.

Jordan: Teal dress that reaches her feet, black shoes, white belt strap.

Stella: cerulean blouse, black mini skirt, blue knee high socks, green shoes.

This was getting ridiculous, they all get through approximately ten more different outfits, and it all wasn't good enough, and why are they dressed as Cheerleaders anyway?!

"This is not looking good" said Mollie.

"There has to be something they can wear" said Sadie.

"Girls, I think we just worn out through all of the clothes we gave them" said Tabby.

"So, what are they trying on now?" asked Fiona.

"I did see they had their own outfits that they picked, maybe they're trying them on now" replied Leni.

"Let's hope its good" said Kat.

Then they both come out of the dressing room, and they were all shocked at what they see.

Jordan: yellow blouse with some rose designs on the waist line, yellow skirt with some rose patterns at the bottom, light blue shorts and white socks with brown shoes and a blue bow with a small rose on it.

Stella: White shirt, light green short sleeved jacket with some orange flower patterns on the trims, green skirt, white socks and green and white sneakers and a green bow.

They all looked in awe by what they were wearing.

"Now that is what I call dressed to impress" said Miguel.

"Good choice in fashion" said Fiona.

"That's the one girls! That's the one!" said Cookie.

"All this time, you two had the outfits that were meant for you!" said Joy.

"And to think we got the ones, boy were we wrong" said Mollie.

"Wow, that is just fabulous" said Sadie.

"You two have to wear that at the Sadie Hawkins dance" said Kat.

"Looking pretty stunning in those ladies, your boys are so going to fall off their nickers when they see you" said Tabby.

"Wow, those are the new designs we have here, congrats!" said Leni.

Stella and Jordan chuckled.

"So, I guess we're keeping these" said Stella.

"Heck yeah we are" replied Jordan.

They all clean up all the clothes and pay for the ones they got, and yes some of their friends also got some of the clothes for their own purposes.

Then Jordan sees Leni's book calendar fall down and she grabs it, she also sees what was inside it.

Jordan goes to her. "Hey Leni, Fiona, Miguel. I think you guys might have your hands full later on."

The three teens were confused by what Jordan said. "What are you talking about kid?" asked Fiona.

Jordan hands Leni the book. "See for yourself Leni."

Jordan then leaves the store with her friends, and they head off to the food court.

Leni, Fiona and Miguel look at the schedule book and gasp at what they see. "The Senior Citizen Shoppaganza!"

"But I thought it was gonna be on Saturday?!" said Miguel.

"What the heck is this?!" said Fiona.

Then they see a lot of senior bus's arrive.

Leni then goes through all of the notes and sees a note left by their boss. "Senior Citizen Shoppaganza moved to Thursday due to annual senior citizen shuffle board contest on Saturday. Dang it! I totes forgot about what Pop-pop told us last night!"

They all had to let lunch wait, they had some seniors to serve!

(Food court)

Jordan and her friends are now eating the food they ordered.

"So, tomorrow is the big day for you two" said Mollie.

"And Tabby as well" said Sadie.

"Girls, girls. It's not the first time I swung my hips with Liam, last year we were rockin' it up to eleven" replied Tabby.

"I wonder where Giggles and Polly are" said Jordan.

"They said they don't have to worry about what they're wearing, they have their own styles in mind" said Kat.

"Still, Jordan and Stella, going to have the best night!" said Joy.

"Yeah, it is true. Lincoln and I are gonna have our first Sadie Hawkins dance as a couple" said Jordan.

"Same with me, though Simon and I aren't boyfriend and girlfriend just yet" said Stella.

"Hmm, well you never know what Simon might be up to. But you are right about one thing, you and Simon haven't been on an actual date before, even though you two had one heck of an outing on Sunday" said Cookie.

Stella sighed with a loving gaze. "Yeah, we were just so into each other. It was like he was the one for me."

The girls all giggle.

"Do you have any idea how corny that sounds mate?" joked Tabby.

"Hearing you say that sounds a lot like when Jordan and Lincoln first started dating" said Sadie.

"Really?" said Stella.

"Was I really like that?" asked Jordan.

"Yes, yes you were" replied the others.

"Wow, I guess you and Simon are as smitten as me and Lincoln" replied Jordan.

Stella blushes. "Yeah, I guess we are."

"I still can't believe you both had one heck of a kiss moment" said Sadie.

"A shame we couldn't have seen it" said Kat.

They all continue to chat, but they have no idea that Simon passed by them and is headed to a jewelry store. "This is it Simon, I gotta get something special for Stella and present it to her when the time is right." He then head inside the jewelry store with a lot of cash in his wallet.

(Rosato Residence)

Jesse gave the other girls a ride home, and they all didn't even notice Simon leaving on his bike.

Jordan is now back home and she puts her clothes on a hanger, she gazes at them. _'Lincoln is so going to go gaga over me when he sees this.'_

Then her phone rings. "That must be Lincoln!"

Jordan: _Lincoln! How did it go?!_

Lincoln: _We won! We actually won Jordan!_

Jordan: _What?! Oh my god, Lincoln! That is awesome!_

Lincoln: _I know, at first we had a hard time with our rivals, who were also a father and son team, Stan and Steak Stankco._

Jordan: _Judging by your tone, it wasn't going so well was it?_

Lincoln: _At first me and dad almost fell apart as a team, we were wearing some orange iguana costumes dad made, though they did feel ridiculous, I did like em._

Jordan: _And what happened next?_

Lincoln: _The Stankcos tried to place a bet on us, if we win they have to wear our costumes to the airport, but if they win we have to go to the airport in our underwear. They didn't even let us explain that we came there via private plane._

Jordan: _Wow, those two sound like total jerks._

Lincoln: _They were, but dad and I were able to get our A game back and win it._

Jordan: _I could only guess it took some motivating words from you and some apologies._

Lincoln: _It did and in the end we got our rewards! Five hundred thousand dollars, our names in the Legends of the Hidden temple winners circle and a free pass to Dairyland!_

Jordan: _Wow, I'm gonna guess your sisters are going to be so proud of you huh?_

Lincoln: _Once we get home, we're still flying back to royal Woods, and let's just say come tomorrow there will be some big buzz on social media._

Jordan: _What do you mean?_

Lincoln: _When Stan and Steak were at the airport in our iguana costumes they bumped into someone and got angry at him, but they made a huge mistake._

Jordan: _Who was it they bumped into?_

Lincoln: _Right there, in line, waiting to get his luggage and eating yogurt, was the monster among men, Braun Strowman! And they made him drop his yogurt!_

Jordan: _(gasps) Whoa! And I could only guess they got into a world of hurt._

Lincoln: _they sure did, none of the airport security wanted to get involved, unless they wanna get into Braun's hands! It was awesome, though dad looked pretty scared._

Jordan: _This must have been one heck of a day for you._

Lincoln: _It has my love, it has. But I do miss seeing you._

Jordan: _(giggles) Well no need to worry, you will get to spend a lot of time with me come tomorrow, and I found the right outfit to wear and I know you're gonna love it!_

Lincoln: _Whatever it is, I might just go gaga over you again. But you're already beautiful._

Jordan: _You are just too much right now, I wish I could chat some more, but it's getting late and I need to get some sleep now._

Lincoln: _It' night time with us up in the air, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow my beautiful dodge ball queen._

Jordan: _And to you as well my beloved dodge ball king._

Lincoln: _Goodnight, sleep tight and May your dreams be about me until forever more._

Jordan: _And a goodnight to you, for I will be in your dreams till the end of time._

Jordan puts her phone away and lays down onto her bed, she grabs the picture of Lincoln and hugs it.

The one thing on her mind as of now, is what will come to her and Lincoln tomorrow, next stop the Sadie Hawkins Dance and Valentine's Day!

**Part five is up and is looking pretty good, and I added some parts from the episodes Legends and Leader of the Rack. Sorry for the fashion stuff, I'm not good at that, but I do hope you all liked it. Next up, is the chapter you all have been waiting for since the musical duet. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	135. Chapter 135

**Chapter 135**

**Happy Valentine's Day my fellow readers.**

(The Loud House, 5:30 am)

Lincoln wakes up and hits his alarm clock before it even triggers, he then puts on his slippers goes and pets' patriots head and leave the bed room and head into the bathroom before Lisa goes in.

"Well, this seems less than normal" said Lisa. Then she realized why Lincoln is up so early. "Of course, for him this day is for Jordan."

"True" replied Lucy who comes out of nowhere startling Lisa.

Soon, Lincoln comes out wearing nothing but a towel, he sees Lisa and Lucy falling in line and also asleep, he goes to them and shakes them awake. "Guys, wake up."

Lisa and Lucy awaken from their sudden sleep.

"Oh, morning Lincoln" said Lucy.

"The bathroom is all yours girls" replied Lincoln.

"Thank you" replied Lisa, she enters the bathroom and Lucy waits.

Lincoln heads into his room and then gets changed into his new daytime clothes. Orange long sleeved buttoned shirt, light blue pants and red and white sneakers.

Lincoln then goes to Luna's top bunk and kisses her forehead. This wakes up Luna and she smiles to see her little brother. "Morning little bro, what time is it?"

"Almost six, Lisa is in the bathroom and Lucy is falling in line. You might wanna get to the bathroom before the line gets any longer" replied Lincoln.

Luna sits up, stretches and scratches her head. She then kisses her brother on the cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day bro, consider that as my way to show how much I care."

Lincoln blushes and they both leave the room, with Patriot on Lincoln's shoulder.

Luna gets behind Lucy and then Lori and Leni come out of their room.

Lincoln is now in the kitchen and is breaking open some eggs for everyone's breakfast. "Today is gonna be heck of a romantic time."

Then a thought comes into Lincoln's mind. _'I wonder what the others are doing.'_

(Liam's farm)

Liam wakes up in the morning, more like from some piles of hey. He was up all night guarding the barn from foxes.

Liam then feeds all the animals and feeds himself.

He heads back into his house and takes a shower, and for some reason his pig Virginia was in there also showering, he has to clean her as well.

Liam the heads back to his room and puts on his clothes. Blue shirt with a singular violet line in the middle, brown shorts with some green lining and white and violet sneakers.

He grabs his banjo that has a picture of Tabby on it.

(Rusty's House)

Rusty is startled by his alarm and falls out of bed, he gets up and kisses the picture of Polly.

He heads for the bathroom and sees his little brother Rocky coming out already clean.

Rocky then heads into his bedroom and changes into his clothes. A light green long sleeved shirt with some skate marks on the side (no he was not run over it's just the style of the shirt), his signature pants and shoes and he also puts on some elbow and knee pads, just in case. And then he grabs his roller skates.

He heads downstairs to eat breakfast.

(Zach's house)

Zach sleepily makes it to the bathroom and gets startled when he turn on the shower.

He heads back to his room and changes into his clothes. A white shirt, light blue jacket with a flower on the right side, blue pants, green sneakers and he cleans his glasses.

He then grabs his backpack, but when he opens it he's pied in the face, there's a note inside that says. "Happy Valentine's Day Zach, I hope you're Pie-ing for love today."

Zach chuckles and heads back into the bathroom to get himself clean.

(McBride Residence)

Clyde wakes up to the sound of his alarm, he gets out of bed and grabs his glasses, he scratches the bellies of his two cats and heads into the bathroom.

After forty five minutes of getting fully cleaned up for the day, he then head back to his room and puts on his junior administrator uniform and grabs his notes.

Clyde makes it into the kitchen where his dad Harold serves him some heart shaped pan cakes, with the right amount of syrup.

Clyde then heads back to his room afterwards to contact Penelope and tell her he's coming to pick her up, he grabs his keys, his backpack with all the things his dads have provided and he heads out of the house and into his golf cart and drives off.

Looks like he's planning to head to the school early, you guys recall what happened to Principal Huggins?

(Sharp Residence)

Sam wakes up and is headed down the stairs already in her daytime clothes.

She then spots Simon on the couch, fast asleep.

Sam smiles. _'He sure wants to makes some extra cash.' _As it turns out, Simon did some odd jobs at the nearby Seven Eleven convenient store, he worked there from six PM to eight thirty PM.

Sam sits next to Simon and shakes him to wake up. "Bro, come on wake up. Do you know what day is it?"

Simon wakes up and realizes he was on the couch. Then he heard what Sam said and his eye are now wide open. "Valentine's Day!"

Simon gets up and rushes upstairs and into his bedroom.

Sam chuckles. "Well that certainly got him running."

Simon heads for the bathroom and takes a shower, no less the thirty minutes he comes out all clean and heads for his bedroom.

Simon puts on his signature clothes and adds a red short sleeved jacket.

He looks to himself in the mirror and smiles, he then sees the picture of Stella on the far top right of the mirror and smiles. _'This will be the day, I have my first Valentine's Day with a girl I can call my soul mate,'_

Simon then realizes what he just said. _'Jeez, now I sound like Lincoln's little sister Lucy.' _Still, the thought was enough to make him chuckle.

Simon heads downstairs to eat his breakfast.

(The Loud House)

Lincoln places all of the cooked eggs onto the ten plates, all the eggs to his sister's likings.

He eats his bowl of cereal and then he heads upstairs, he looks out the window and sees Patriot eating his own breakfast, one of the mice he caught yesterday.

Lincoln then comes out of the room with his school bag ready.

He then sees all of his sister's eating their breakfast. "Hey guys, I'm taking my bike to school, se you guys when I get back."

Lincoln then heads out, but he did hear his sisters say goodbye to him.

"Looks like Lincoln is literally seeing hearts today" said Lori.

"I like it when he wakes up all cheerful" said Leni.

"The bro sure can be early when important things occur" said Luna.

"At least he cooked today, dad is sleeping in today" said Lucy.

"True, he closed the restaurant for the day so he and his employees can get started on making the necessary food for the Sadie Hawkins dance. He should wake up so he may get to it" replied Lisa.

"Looks like we're going to be in Vanzilla for today" said Lana.

"Or we could use Lulu" said Lola.

"Lola, you'd have to ask Lincoln first" said Lynn Jr.

"Dang it" replied Lola.

Lily chuckles and eats her gooey egg.

"You guys getting ready for your crushes and special someone's today?" asked Luan.

"Totally dude, Sam and I are gonna be spending the whole time tuning some love songs, and afterwards we're headed to the Royal Woods elementary to be the music for the Sadie Hawkins Dance" replied Luna.

"My work friends and I are going to be busy with the Valentine's Day sale, though I think I might get tons of Valentine's Day cards in my locker" said Leni.

"Well, a lot of guys like you. I am going to go to Great Lake City after school, Bobby has something really special planned for us on Valentine's Day" said Lori.

"Rocky and I are just going to have another nice poem hang out at the Cemetery" replied Lucy.

"The rest of us aren't really getting into that stuff at the moment, got a big track and field contest coming up and I gotta get myself pumping, so you guys can ride in Vanzilla, I'm running to school" said Lynn Jr.

"Lola and I are gonna make some heart shaped cut outs for class today" said Lana.

"And then we get to decorate it and give it to the person we want as our Valentine!" said Lola.

"I wish to not get involved, but sadly I believe we might have that at kindergarten" said Lisa.

"Poo-Poo" replied Lily.

Lori sighs and picks up Lily and they head upstairs.

"Sure is a shame that Lily had to poop into this lovely conversation" said Luan.

They all groan.

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Lincoln arrives on his bike and Patriot lands onto a nearby tree branch and sees the large sign on the top of the school doors. "Tonight, Sadie Hawkins Dance."

Lincoln also sees this and smiles. "This is so going to be one night we'll all remember, until we go to high school and have prom."

Lincoln is about to head inside, but then he grabs onto someone who is about to tackle him.

He spins around with her and they both laugh, they soon stop and Lincoln kisses his assailant. "I got you this tie my love."

Jordan giggles. "Dang it, I almost got you with a Valentine's Day tackle."

"Well, happy Valentine's Day Jordan" said Lincoln as he kisses her hand.

Jordan then kisses his lips for a brief moment. "And a happy Valentine's Day to you as well Lincoln."

"Ahem" They both turn around and see they're friends smiling at them.

"Glad you guys are still in love" joked Mollie.

"I'm actually surprised that you guys came here early" replied Lincoln.

"I guess you guys can say we're all heart pumped for today!" said Giggles.

"Good one, and I also got your Valentine's Day pie in my bag" said Zach.

"Did you like it? I swear there aren't any more pie-ing around for you today" said Giggles.

They all head inside and they see Clyde speaking with Coach Pokawski.

"Looks Clyde is here early" said Rusty.

"Can't blame him for that, Huggins is still out sick, looks like McBride's in charge" said Sadie.

They all head to their lockers to get their stuff ready for class, though they won't be having much classes for the day since tonight is the big Sadie Hawkins Dance.

Soon the younger Louds arrive and head to their respective classes.

Lisa runs into Darcy who is excited for the day, Lola and Lana are excited for arts and crafts and Lucy and Rocky meet up and share some poems with each other.

(After school hours)

All of the students have been let go early, so they can prepare for the night and enjoy the Valentine's Day.

Lincoln and Jordan are both leaving the school and by their side is Simon and Stella.

"So let me get this straight, you and your dad won a bet and those two stinkers got whats coming to them" said Stella.

"Which explains this" Simon shows them the footage from the airport, then they see Braun Strowman delivering the hurt to Stan and Steak Stankco.

"Wow, he looks very menacing" said Jordan.

"I know, we met The Rock last summer, Lucy and Rocky ran into the Undertaker and I witnessed what happens when you pick a fight with the monster among men" replied Lincoln.

Simon was confused about what Lincoln said. "I'm sorry, Lucy and Rocky met who at th3 cemetery?"

"Hey dudes!" They all see Luna and Sam arrive with Chunk.

They start unloading their DJ gear and into the school.

"Hi Luna" said Lincoln.

"Hey sis" said Simon.

"Looks like you guys are getting ready for tonight I see" said Stella.

"We sure are and we're just getting started, once the funk starts to roll, we're gonna be tuning in the songs we jammed at the music duet contest from before" said Luna.

"By the way, how did your classmates react when they knew you and Jordan won during that night?" asked Sam.

"Let's just say, we got a lot of attention" said Jordan.

"They all wanted to know how we were so good at music, but we didn't tell them" replied Lincoln.

Stella chuckles. "Would rather keep your mentors name a secret so she won't be bombarded and fought for?"

"Sure sound like it" joked Simon.

Lincoln also laughs. "Not really, I just didn't want them to know how great my sis is, because she's more than great, she's the best musical person I know."

Luna felt touched by this and hugs Lincoln. "Thanks bro, and we're all still going to be doing some musical training once summer begins."

"And I'm in on it too" replied Sam.

"Cool" replied Jordan. "By the way, we didn't see Liam or Tabby when we were leaving the school, where the heck are they?"

"There they are" they looked at what Stella was pointing at.

They all saw Liam giving Tabby a small box, Tabby opens it and it was a silver bracelet and on it are small silver figures of chickens and guitars.

Tabby looks to Liam and kisses him.

They all giggle at this sight.

"Looks like Liam just gave his lady Valentine's Day to her musical soul" said Sam.

"The little dude sure knows how to hook it up" said Luna.

"He must be taking lessons from Lincoln" teased Jordan.

Lincoln chuckles. "You think I should be a professor?"

"A professor of love no doubt" said Stella.

"With a master's degree on romance" joked Simon.

They all share a good laugh and watched as Liam and Tabby left, then they see Rusty and Polly skating past them. Rusty was doing well now on the roller skates and he stopped on time and did not crash.

Then Rusty races after Polly and they both slide underneath Chunk who was carrying a large speaker.

"Wow! Now that's what I call good pace" said Sam.

"You think Lynn is gonna be impressed?" asked Luna.

"Which one? Polly having a roller boyfriend? Or to the fact Rusty can keep up with her?" said Jordan.

"I think both" replied Stella.

"Rusty might have sports in his future" said Lincoln.

"He is improving" said Simon.

Then they see Zach and Giggles coming out of the school, both of them on unicycles and juggling.

They both then cycle past Clyde and Penelope who were discussing on the things that were getting ready. Amazingly, Clyde and Penelope didn't even notice Zach and Giggles go past them.

"Looks like the little boss man is here" said Luna.

"Well, we should go and get our stuff ready for tonight" said Sam.

"Okay, we'll see you guys later" said Stella.

"I can't wait to groove to our own song" said Jordan.

"We'll be rockin it all night long my love" said Lincoln.

"You and Luna have a good one sis" said Simon.

All four of them leave the school and head home, while Sam and Luna with Chunk bring all of their gear inside the school and meet up with Clyde.

With Lincoln, Jordan, Simon and Stella.

"So, you boys have something special for is tonight?" asked Stella.

"Yeah, if there's one thing Stella and I now know, is that you two are up to something, just like the big guy hang out you guys had days ago" said Jordan.

Lincoln chuckles. "Well your right about one thing, Simon and I are up to something."

"Kinda a surprise, so you two can't know about it" said Simon.

"Oh come on!" complained Jordan and Stella.

"Can't you at least just tell us?" asked Jordan. She then hugs Lincoln from behind.

Stella goes near Simon and puts her arm underneath his and boops his nose. "Please!"

Lincoln and Simon liked it when they're special ladies would act like this, thought this is Stella's first time doing this to Simon.

"Nice try, even a kiss wont' get me to blurt it out" replied Lincoln.

"Same here" replied Simon.

Jordan and Stella laugh a bit.

"Okay, okay. We'll wait until tonight" said Jordan.

"But I think you two are planning to give us something very special as will we" said Stella, she then winks to Simon.

"Wait what?" said Simon and Lincoln.

Jordan and Stella giggle. "Let's just say we both got you two something special yesterday when we were getting our dresses for the dance" said Jordan.

"And we plan to show it to you tonight, so no spoilers" replied Stella.

They all share some laughs, both sides were giving each other something. And they couldn't wait for tonight.

(The Loud house)

Lincoln soon makes it home and notices something was wrong when he was headed back to the house. "Where the heck is Patriot?"

He checks all around the house, he sees Lisa in her room and Rita in the dining room.

Lincoln was also informed by his mom that they're father won't be home until after the Sadie Hawkins Dance, Lynn's table is catering the whole thing.

Lincoln asks his mom if Patriot came home, but she hasn't seen the eagle.

Lincoln then goes to the one place he believes Patriot might be at, the Tree House.

Lincoln then sees a beak appear from the tower above.

He climbs up the ladder and gets into the tree house, he then takes the stairs and heads for the tower, but when he gets there he is shocked to see not one, but two eagles.

One is his bald eagle friend Patriot and the other is also a bald eagle but is female.

Lincoln was in utter shock, the female eagle feels uneasy with Lincoln there, but Patriot calms her down and Lincoln approaches them. "So, this is why you were barely around, you have an eagle lady friend."

Patriot nods and puts a wing around her. Lincoln stands next to them, and the female eagle allows Lincoln to pet her head.

Lincoln had no idea what to think. "So, does she understand me?"

The female eagle looks to Lincoln and nods. "Wow, she seems as smart as you Patriot. So, how long have you two been dating?"

Patriot then points to the calendar in the tower. Lincoln goes to it and sees the old piece of the calendar that has an eagle scratch on January 14.

"Wow, that long huh?" said Lincoln.

The two eagle sit side-by-side and look over the whole town.

Lincoln stands next to them again. "You know, if you want you can stay here. I know you might be living somewhere in the forest, but I can tell you two look like soul mates, for skies and for life."

Patriot looks to his partner and she leans onto him, which could mean, yes she wants to stay.

Lincoln was happy for this, but something did came to his thoughts. "So, you got a name?"'

The female Eagle flies towards an old war history magazine and brings it to Lincoln, he opens it and sees Operation Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie, Valkyrie! So that's the name you chose, sounds kinda cool" said Lincoln.

Patriot and Valkyrie nod, and they go back to sitting by each other's side and watching the view.

Lincoln decides to head back down and tell Lisa what happened.

Then he sees Patriot and Valkyrie take off and do some sort of aerial dance. Lincoln smiled at this. _'Looks like even the animals are having some romantic moments.'_

Lincoln then sees Waltz writing a note and putting it into an envelope and into the mailbox. "And so is Waltz."

(An hour later)

Lincoln is in the living room, watching some TV. Then he sees the door open and coming in are the rest of his sisters, except for Leni and Lori.

"Hey Lincoln" said Lana.

"Hey guys, how was your day?" asked Lincoln.

They all sat with him on the couch.

"Lana and I finished with our Valentine's Arts and Crafts and we gave them to our special someone's. I gave mine to Winston and he kissed me on the cheek!" said Lola.

"I gave mine to Skippy and he …. Hugged me" Lana blushes. They all awe at the way she looks.

"Benny and I had a heck of a time at a Valentine's birthday gig and joining us was Zach and Giggles, and they were naturals at it, I never know Benny and Zach went well with their miming performance" said Luan.

"Truth be told, Francisco came during my practice … and he gave me ….. Some chocolates, as a Valentine's Day gift" Lynn blushes. Once again they awe at this.

"Rocky and I had a blast making poems at the cemetery, we didn't see the Undertaker but we did see a note he left" Lucy hands Lincoln the note and reads it.

_Souls be tainted in true hearts bliss._

_Never break what cannot be kissed._

_In shadowy graves love blooms._

_For there is no room for chaotic doom._

"Wow!" said Lincoln.

"I know, who knew he was good at Poetry" said Lucy.

"I can't believe it Lucy, you of all people met the most astonishing man in wrestling history!" said Lynn Jr. "And I thought Lincoln seeing that big guy beat up those jerks was awesome!"

Lincoln chuckled and had an idea. Lincoln whistles and coming through the window is Patriot and Valkyrie.

All of the sisters were shocked by this, two eagles in the house. Rita and Lisa come down the stairs and are also shocked by this.

"What in Copernicus name is going on here?!" asked Lisa.

Lincoln and the two eagles snicker. "We have a lot to talk about, guys this is Valkyrie."

(Night time)

Lincoln is now in his room, and he putting on his suit for the night.

Light blue suit, white polo inside, light blue kakis, black shoes, a rose to the right side of his chest, silver cufflinks and his hair neat and tidy.

Lincoln looks at himself in the mirror. "Looking good Linc, and looking romantic for tonight." He then grabs a small box from his drawers. "And this is for Jordan, as our last special Sadie Hawkins dance, even though it's also our first."

Lincoln then puts it into his pocket and is about to head out, then Patriot and Valkyrie sit on either shoulder, he managed to carry them.

When Lincoln comes out he sees Lori and Leni coming out of the bathroom and both of them with some old makeup stuff.

"Hey Linky, you look so handsome right now" said Leni.

Lori chuckles. "Literally a sharp dressed kid, also are they coming with you?"

"Yes, yes they are. Since Boy Jordan, Chandler, Hank and Hawk. I don't want anything bad to happen at the dance, so these two are tagging along."

"Okay then bro, be careful out there" said Lori. She then looks to Patriot and Valkyrie. "And please watch over them, also it's nice to have you be part of the family Valkyrie."

Valkyrie nods towards Lori.

"Lisa said that she has Lulu all prepped for you" said Leni.

"Thanks for the info Leni, and I know Luna is at the school right now, bye guys" Lincoln heads down the stairs.

"He is so going to make this night memorable" said Lori.

"Like he so is, also how do you spell Valkyrie?" said Leni.

Downstairs, Lincoln is greeted by the rest of his sisters.

"Nice suit bro" said Lynn Jr.

"You look like a prince, for Jordan of course" said Lola. "I already have my prince."

"You look so nice and clean" said Lana.

"And with Patriot and Valkyrie on your shoulders, you look as if you are playing the part in a romantic saint" said Lisa.

"Now that sounds wicked" said Lucy.

"Are you trying to fly down to Jordan? Because if so, then I guess your hearts will be fluttering! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

They all groan, Valkyrie is completely confused by this.

"Thanks for the compliment guys, I should get going" said Lincoln.

"Wait!" yelled Rita. She comes and has a camera and takes a picture of Lincoln, with and without the eagles. "Look at you, you look so grown up! It's like you're going to prom!"

Lincoln chuckles and the two eagles hop back onto his shoulders. "Thanks mom, and I'm sure you can take my picture again when I do go to prom someday."

Rita wipes away her tears and smiles. "You should go now Lincoln, don't want your lady waiting."

Lisa then approaches Lincoln. "I have made many upgrade to Lulu, one of which is maneuverability through snow and mud, enhancement for naval travel, the ability to scale steep elevations and enhanced sensors for security measures, flight is still on my list for that."

Hearing that was not what Rita liked, well the flight part.

Lincoln chuckles and hugs Lisa. "Thanks Lis, but I don't think I wanna add any flight capabilities to her just yet."

They break from the hug. "Alright Lincoln, now go and make Jordan happy."

Lincoln waves good bye to them and heads out.

"They grow up so fast" cried Rita.

Lori and Leni do their best to comfort her, Lori looks outside and sees Lincoln leaving on Lulu. _'Yeah, he really does grow up so fast.' _She still has plans on spending time with all of her siblings, next on her agenda is Luna.

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Lots of kids are coming into the school and towards the gym, all of them were happy to be in the newly made Sadie Hawkins Dance.

The decorations were colored velvet, red and pink. Heart shaped balloons and confetti and other décor, even the table cloths, a disco ball is up on the ceiling with some heart shaped on it for the closing dance.

Luna and Sam are making sick beats and rhythms as DJ's. They're turn table/piano is heart shaped.

Lynn Sr and Kotaro are serving food to the kids, some of the food is amazing and straight out of Lynn Sr's cooking ideas. From cookies, hotdogs, cupcakes, punch, soda, nachos, fries and brownies.

Coach Pokawski and Nurse Patty are there in case something bad happens.

And so is Clyde, Penelope, Sheryl, Mrs. Johnson and Norm the Janitor.

Rusty and Polly are both dressed almost the same and skating around in sync. They're outfits are the same as the ones Rusty's dad gave him, but Polly's is white blouse, light blue shirt inside and white shorts.

Liam and Tabby are both rocking it form the music, both still look dressed as the same, only one thing different, why do they have KISS makeup?

And if you think that was odd, Giggles is there and so is Zach, who is dressed as a clown. Is this the Sadie Hawkins dance, or a Halloween party?

All of Jordan's friends are there, dressed in their usual attire, and all of them are totally confused by all of this. This was one night, everyone will never forget, ever.

Outside the Rosato van arrives and coming out is Jordan Rosato, in the outfit she chose from the previous chapter. But she has lip gloss and eye light blue shadow.

But she's not alone, also with her is Stella in the outfit she chose from the previous chapter. Stella also applied the same kind of makeup.

"Just look at us, we look so divine" said Stella.

"Those boys will so fall for us in these" said Jordan.

Jordan's mom and dad come out and they take pictures of Jordan and Stella next to each other.

Then they hear some eagle sounds, they all look up to Patriot and another eagle, they swoop past Stella and Jordan and they land onto the side of the school stair rails and coming in are two figures one in a small car and one on a bike.

They both stop and park their rides and slowly walk towards them, we all know what Lincoln is wearing, which is making Jordan just stare at him as if he were in slow mo.

But what Simon is wearing has gotten Stella turning pure red!

Black suit with a red star shaped flower on the right side of the chest, white shirt inside, black pants and shoes and like Lincoln, walking slowly.

Both boys also had some wind blowing making them look cooler as they walk in slow mo. Where did the wind come from? Lulu has her own power fan and she's pointing it from behind them. _"You are welcome."_

Stella had no clue what was happening, but she liked it.

Jesse and Rick are stunned by this, they drop their cameras.

Lincoln goes to Jordan and he places a hand on her face. "You look gorgeous Rosato."

Simon pulls Stella close to him and he kisses her cheek. "And you are just something pure Gonzales."

Both girls were at a loss for words and could only mutter. "Buh ….. Buh ….. Buh ….. Buh ….. Buh."

Then they all get into position and the Rosato's take pictures of them, they also promised to bring some pictures to Stella's parents and grandma.

"Okay kids, go in there and have the night of your lives" said Jesse.

"And if I have to be honest, you two look like true lady killers in those suits. Just damn boys" said Rick.

"Thanks sir" replied Lincoln and Simon. They both hold the hands of their ladies and head into the school gym.

"They are so adorable together" said Jesse.

"I can imagine them having a wedding at the same day" said Rick.

Jesse looks at him confused. "Okay, you are kinda right about that one."

"You think this'll be the same when they go to prom in high school?" asked Rick.

"I'm sure about that one" said Jesse.

When Lincoln, Jordan, Simon and Stella enter all of the kid are shocked by what they were seeing.

Many of the boys were blushing seeing Jordan and Stella in those outfits.

As of the girls when they look to Lincoln and Simon, mostly to Simon.

Luna and Sam are stunned at what they were wearing and play the music at a low volume.

Lynn Sr faints and Kotaro catches him.

"Looks like we got everyone's attention" said Lincoln.

"Well, they're gonna have to dream on, we're all taken" said Jordan.

"The girls seem to be focused on me mostly" said Simon nervously.

Stella holds his hand. "As long as I'm here, they ain't touching you."

They then continue into the gym, Patriot and Valkyrie fly to the top of the gym and sit there and watch the whole thing.

Lincoln, Jordan, Simon and Stella approach their friends.

"Looks like somebody has got the boys attentions" said Mollie.

"You too look even more spectacular with make up on!" said Sadie.

"You all look dressed to kill" said Kat.

"I am so posting this to everyone" said Joy.

"It's like you guys are dressed for high school prom or something" said Cookie.

"Nice suit Linc, same with you Simon. Looking cool dude" said Rusty.

"Gotta say, you guys are total matches with you outfits" said Polly.

"Ya'll have some of the fanciest things I have ever seen" said Liam.

"Kinda reminds me of this picture I found in my attic, Simon and Stella almost look like my parents during their prom days" said Tabby.

"Really? That is so weird" said Stella.

"Also, what are you wearing Zach?" asked Simon. They all looked towards Zach.

"What? I wanted to make this more memorable with Giggles, so I wanted to come here dressed as she is, I guess you can say we're both clowning around on the dance floor" replied Zach.

Giggles starts to laugh a bit. "Bravo Zachary, nice pun for this night, I'm sure not going to fall fault when we trip on the dance floor."

Zach and Giggles ended up chuckling.

The others just chuckle at the odd couple.

"Well, this is turning out better than we hoped" said Lincoln.

"Darn right it is Loud, your dad has some of the greatest food I have ever tasted, I hope my mom doesn't know about this" said Sadie.

"And your sister with Sam once again know how to break it down with the music" said Tabby.

"Well, I guess they're just in the groove tonight" replied Simon.

"Nice musical reference there dude" said Lincoln.

Then they all start to hear a very familiar song. Luna and Sam wink towards Lincoln and Jordan.

Lincoln looks to Jordan. "You ready to have a good time?"

"Let's" Jordan and Lincoln head on to the dance floor and dance to their own song, in which everyone soon joins in.

Everyone is even joining in singing it. Even Patriot and Valkyrie were dancing from above the stage.

Lynn Sr watches with joy as his son is dancing with a girl, and having a good time.

Soon they hear the next song, by Luna and Sam: Can't stop the feeling.

They continue playing many different songs and dancing to them, enjoying the food being served and soon enough, Clyde McBride and Penelope come up stage and announce the winner of their raffle.

Many of the students are hoping it's not another lunch thing at the teacher's lounge.

"And the winner of the raffle is" Clyde reaches into the hat of names that Penelope is holding. "Simon Sharp!"

Simon was shocked and stunned. "Dang it!" Stella also didn't like this.

"For a hall pass that'll last till the end of the school year" said Clyde.

Eevryone is in total shock. That was the prize! A free hall pass that'll last till Simon graduates at the end of the school year!

Even Flat Tire and Poppa Wheelie are shocked that they drop their donuts.

Simon heads up stage with a confused smile and Clyde hands him the hall pass. It was gold painted and has his name placed on it. "You won this Simon, so use it wisely."

Simon was almost speechless. "Wow! Thanks." He the steps off stage and goes to his friends and Stella.

"Congrats Simon" said Jordan.

"You won, and we didn't even know what the prize was" said Lincoln.

"And to think, we all thought it was going to be lunch at the teacher's lounge" said Tabby.

"And thank goodness it wasn't" said Mollie.

"That sure is one heck of a hall pass" said Liam.

"Lucky" said Rusty and Polly.

Stella hugs Simon. "Nice one Simon, I guess you got lucky tonight."

Simon smiles and hugs her back, then they hear Luna and Sam make an announcement.

"Alright my dudes and dudettes, we're gonna close down the Sadie Hawkins dance with some smooth romance" said Luna.

"So grab that special someone and show them how much you care" said Luna.

They play a slow and romantic song, one that Lincoln and Jordan recognize, the song Lincoln sang on her birthday: Thinking out Loud.

Almost all the kid's slow dance with the ones they're with.

Rusty and Polly roller skate around each other and he grabs her in a dip motion.

Liam and Tabby slowly groove their bodies as they slow dance.

Zach and Giggles slow dance and try to be careful not to trip on each other's clown shoes.

Clyde looks to Penelope and he offers her his hand, Penelope blushes and she dances with him.

So does Mrs. Johnson and norm the Janitor, Coach Pokawski and Nurse Patty.

Lincoln then dances with Jordan, Simon does the same with Stella.

Jordan rests her head onto Lincoln's shoulder as he holds onto her.

Stella does the same with Simon, he feels nervous about this, but he soon calms down.

"You nervous?" asked Stella.

"A little bit" replied Simon.

"Don't be, I'm here and nothing bad is gonna happen" said Stella.

"I know, and I feel as if I wanna stay like this forever" said Simon.

"Same, it feels like the only thing that matters is just us" said Stella. "And I think it's about time I showed you what I have for you, my Valentine's."

Stella shows him a silver button, it has the logo of Venom on it. "I chose this, because you were a lost and dangerous kid, but deep down you just needed some guidance, a partner to stick by your side."

Simon felt touched by what she just said. Then he shows Stella the gift he has for her.

Simon brings out a small box and he reveals a silver necklace and on it is a heart with the colors of the Philippine flag. "So that, even though you have many memories of your old home, I want this to be the one thing that'll truly help you recall that you are a beautiful Asian girl who truly helps others, and can see just how hurt they are. I love you Stella."

Stella kisses him, then they depart. "I love you too Simon." they then kiss again.

Lincoln and Jordan take notice of this and smile.

"So, this is one dance we'll both be dreaming of for years to come?" asked Jordan.

"There will be more dances for us to be in, and they'll all be as memorable as we both can make em" replied Lincoln.

Then they both separate for a while, Lincoln then shows her a small box, he opens it and reveals a silver ring with a Lapis stone shaped like the logo of the Freljord from League of Legends.

"Wow! That is beautiful Lincoln" said Jordan. He then puts the ring on her finger, she looks to it and hugs him.

Jordan then shows Lincoln what she got for him, it was a silver ring with a sapphire that is the shaped like the logo of Mt. Targon from League of Legends.

Lincoln chuckles as Jordan puts the ring on him. "I guess we're both bot lane huh?"

Jordan giggles. "I guess we both have each other's support."

They both share a passionate kiss as they slow dance.

Lynn Sr was touched by this and takes a picture of this moment.

Luna and Sam are both in awe at this moment.

"They are just so cute all together" said Luna.

"I know Lunes, and it sure warms my heart to see my little bro with the one person he can call his girlfriend" said Sam. "Even though they aren't official yet."

"Don't worry Sam, it's only a matter of time before Simon and Stella ship their names into a couple" said Luna.

Sam looks to Luna in a loving daze. "Just like you and me." she then kisses Luna.

They break from the kiss and Luna chuckles. "Yeah, like you and me." She then kisses Sam once more.

Patriot and Valkyrie were so moved by this, they also share a beak to beak moment.

For tonight, this was going to be the one night, the one Sadie Hawkins dance, the one Valentine's and the one moment, they will all remember and soon, more to come.

**Happy Valentine's Day my readers.**

**And that's the big chapter, I do hope you all liked it, I know I do. And I decided to add another OC who happens to be an eagle. Why? Patriot deserves some love.**

**This is Heavy5Commando, Leave a review and tell me what you all think. Coming soon, the Big get together date night! And if you guys have any other ideas, you know what to do. Review and PM me.**

**Also, I found out there is an Bald eagle festival. But it's on November 11-14. But I will just make up my own chapter that will start on March 1-4.**


	136. Chapter 136

**Chapter 136**

(The Loud house)

The sound of an alarm clock is heard within the room of Lincoln and Luna, the two eagles staying there wake up.

Patriot flies off his perch and lands onto the alarm clock, shutting it up. He then flies back to his perch and sits next to his beloved, Valkyrie.

Lincoln gets up and yawns, he awakens with a smile to his face, and he looks to the ring on his right ring finger and smiles.

Lincoln then puts on his slippers and he looks to his calendar and sees it has been marked on Saturday, which is right now. "Well, looks like it's time to put the plan into action, I should call the guys."

Then he smells himself. "Right after I take a shower." Lincoln walks out of the bed room and heads for the bathroom.

(An hour later)

Lincoln comes out of the bathroom and heads into the room he shares with Luna, he sees that his sister is still fast asleep, so he grabs his daytime clothes and puts them on. Lincoln then heads to his two eagle friends and pet's them on their heads, this makes them wake up and smile seeing him. "Morning you two, breakfast?"

Both eagles hop off the perch and land on his shoulders.

He then leaves the bedroom and heads downstairs, he then sees Leni is already up and making breakfast, though she seems a little drowsy. "Leni, what are you doing?"

Leni turns and smiles to see Lincoln, Patriot and Valkyrie. "Oh, morning guys, just making breakfast so everyone else can get ready for school." Leni then places the bacon and eggs into a plate with lots of bacon and eggs.

"Leni, it's Saturday" said Lincoln. Leni then realizes it as she was about to put the pan away.

She then looks to the calendar on the fridge. "Oh, silly me. Sorry, I guess this had something to do with my dream last night."

Lincoln sits down and eats some of the bacon and eggs alongside Patriot and Valkyrie. "It's okay Leni, and I assume your dream was something about school?"

Leni sits down and also eats. "Yeah, it felt so real and I really thought I was at school and work, but then I saw I had a car."

Lincoln was confused and shocked by this. "And that's where it was a dream, Leni you don't have a car yet. But what did the car look like?"

Leni was trying to recall what it was. "Let's see, it was teal, round from head, kinda like some of those brand new cars in those commercials and it was really fast."

Lincoln had no clue as to what kind. "Well, I'm no expert in that, but I think you should ask either Lisa or Lana."

Leni then grabs some orange juice from the fridge and pours two glasses and another in a large bowl for the eagles. "Okay Lincoln, also that ring you're wearing is so cute. Jordan must've given it to you."

Lincoln looks to the ring and smiles. "Yeah, she did. I also got her a ring almost the same as this. I guess we were both thinking of the same thing to get each other."

Leni goes to Lincoln and hugs him. "My sweet little bro has a wonderful girlfriend! You two are totes going to be together."

Lincoln chuckles. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Leni then breaks the hug. "So, any plans for today Lincoln?"

"Well, I'm gonna call the guys later to meet me at the tree house, we're not doing any work for today. Instead we're planning on something special to do for tonight with our girlfriends" replied Lincoln.

"Oh, you mean like a big dinner date night. That sounds so awesome Lincoln, just like the time Lori and Bobby went on a dinner date with three of their friends to the same restaurant, but it did became awkward and almost disastrous" replied Leni.

"Well, I'll be sure this one isn't going to be chaotic and stuff" said Lincoln.

Leni then finishes drinking her juice and puts it in the sink. "Well, I gotta go and use the bathroom, later bro." Leni then leave the room and heads back upstairs.

Lincoln was almost confused at first. _'Huh, didn't think Leni was this understanding, and almost smart. What the heck is going on?'_

(Later in the day)

Lincoln is in the tree house, both Patriot and Valkyrie are on the watch tower keeping an eye out.

Lincoln places some images of the restaurants known across Royal Woods, and some other new venues.

Currently right now, Luna and Lori are going shopping at the mall, Leni is coming because she has to go to work, Rita is staying home to finish her novel and watch over Lily, Lisa and Lana are both coming up with some new ideas to improve Lulu, Lynn Sr is at the restaurant, Lynn Jr is searching through the garage to see if she left something sports related in there, Lola is getting some poetry advice from Lucy for an upcoming pageant and Luan is at the park with Benny.

Then Lincoln hears Patriot and Valkyrie squawk, Lincoln knows what it means.

Then Simon, Liam, Rusty and Zach come into the tree house.

"Hey man" said Simon.

"Looks like the crew is all here" said Liam.

"We are so going to make tonight awesome" said Rusty.

"Just like the Sadie Hawkins Dance last night" said Zach.

Lincoln then pulls up the notebook with the number of cash they made. "Okay, so let's take a look at all the money we all made after working all week."

"Simon, you made four hundred and fifty five bucks."

"And I have some extra cash which I saved from my allowance, its two hundred ten" replied Simon.

"Okay that's good, Liam made eight hundred and fifty dollars."

"From adding Manure to the yard work" said Liam.

"Zach and Rusty are both tied in making Five hundred and fifteen bucks."

"I guess we're both good at our jobs" said Rusty.

"You know it man" said Zach.

"And I was able to make eight hundred and ten bucks, and I can add that to the cash I made since December" said Lincoln.

"How much did you make then?" asked Simon.

Lincoln looks through some old notes and uses a calculator to add it all up. "I made One thousand and five hundred bucks from clearing snow, icicles and cleaning chimneys, and add that to my Eight hundred and ten bucks and I got two thousand and ten bucks."

He then sees the shocked looks on their faces. "What?"

"Dude! You saved all that cash?!" said Zach.

"No wonder why you always give Jordan all those big and expensive gifts! You're practically loaded!" said Rusty.

"Dang Lincoln, keep this up and you might become a millionaire!" said Liam.

"Liam, it'll be a lot to save up to get to that" said Simon.

Lincoln chuckles. "Sorry guys, but that's how I go I guess. Plus I always try my best to see Jordan happy, she looks cute when she smiles."

The guys just chuckle at Lincoln's goofy love daze smile. "Are we like that when we see our ladies?" asked Simon.

"I know I am, my ma says I look like my pa with that kind of smile" said Liam.

"So, we should get to the real plan" said Zach.

"Zach's right, we have the cash, now we have to figure out where we wanna take our ladies to" said Rusty.

They all look to the pictures of each restaurant they all know.

"Let's see, we have Bangers n' Mosh, Giovani-Chang's, Jean-Juan's, Aloha-Comrade, my dad's restaurant and for some reason Burpin' Burger and Gus's is in here" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, let's leave out Burpin' Burger and Gus'. They seem more like hang outs than date places" said Simon.

"And we have already been to Bangers n' Mosh since that big musical thing ya'll did" said Liam.

"Let's cross out Aloha-Comrade, I am not ending up like Clyde and Penelope with food poisoning" said Zach.

"So I guess that leaves us with Lincoln's Dad's restaurant, Giovani-Chang's and Jean-Juan's" said Rusty.

"Jean-Juan's French-Mex fusion is where Lori and Bobby had their first date, plus it brings back some memories of when I was forced to go on a double date with Lori, Bobby and Ronnie Anne" said Lincoln.

"Yup, we can leave that out" said Liam.

Then something comes into Simon's memories. "Guys, I don't think we should go to Giovani-Chang's!"

They look at him confused. "Why?" asked Rusty.

"When we were coming here, I passed by the place and saw a closed sing on it. They were fumigating the place of roaches, apparently last night someone accidently ate a roach in their noodle nacho dip" replied Simon. "And the whole place went into chaos."

They all remained silent.

Lincoln picks up the picture of Giovani-Chang's and throws it away. "My dad's restaurant it is."

"Good, we can all call our gals and see if they have any plans" said Zach.

"What are the odds your dad is gonna be treating us like kings and queens" said Rusty.

"He might, this is going to be his first date at that restaurant" said Liam.

"I'm gonna call my dad and see if he can get us a reservation" Lincoln grabs his phone and calls his dad.

"Hey dad, me and my friends are gonna have this big dinner date together, and I was wondering if we can make some reservations" said Lincoln.

"_Sure, sound fun son and also romantic. And luckily for you we still have that sea food promo, you don't need to pay for all of it. It can be on the house" _replied Lynn Sr.

"Dad please, we all have the cash for the job. You don't have to take the bill" replied Lincoln.

"_Oh, well okay then son. What time should I prepare the reservations?" _said Lynn Sr.

"We're gonna be there at six, and so will our lady friends. I have to call Jordan and tell her about this" replied Lincoln.

"_Okay son, see you here tonight" _replied Lynn Sr.

Rusty, Liam, Zach and Simon all call their ladies and ask them if they all have any plans.

"So, how about it Polly? A dinner date tonight at Lynn's Table?" asked Rusty.

"_Sure, sounds nice. I don't have any big plans tonight, there's only reruns of roller derby championships" _replied Polly.

"I was wondering if you wanna go on a dinner date with me tonight at Lynn's Table, it could be fun" said Liam.

"_When you suggest something that sounds familiar, heck I'm in on it like I stage dive it. Also I wanna try the new promo meal they have there." _replied Tabby.

"Tonight at Lynn's Table, now there won't be much in comedy but I am certain we'll dine-in to some clammy conversations, since they do have this sea food promo coming up and we're bound to be sea-ing no fishy business" said Zach.

"_Hahaha! Good one Zach, sure I'm reeling for some good meals tonight, let's try not to go on a feeding frenzy" _replied Giggles.

"So, I was wondering if you have any plans for tonight" said Simon.

"_Hmm, not really. But next Saturday me and my grandma are going to watch some Philippine horror movies, you can join us next Saturday" _replied Stella.

"Sounds kinda cool, so tonight at Lynn's Table?" asked Simon.

"_Sure, I'd love to come. Do we have to wear anything important or anything fancy?" _asked Stella.

Simon chuckles. "No, we can go in our usual clothes."

Meanwhile Lincoln is talking to Jordan.

"Hey there beautiful, boy do I have a surprise for you" said Lincoln.

"_What? You have a proposal ring and you're asking me to marry you?" _teased Jordan.

Lincoln chuckles. "No, no I don't. Me and the guys are planning on some big dinner date tonight at my dad's restaurant."

"_Oooh! Sounds like a plan. Let me guess, tonight at six, nothing fancy to wear much and this is what you guys were doing all week with all that work" _replied Jordan.

Lincoln chuckles. "You know me too well my love. I'll see you tonight Jordan."

"_And I'll see you tonight handsome" _replied Jordan.

They both hang up and all the guys look at each other. "And the plan is in motion!" they all cheer.

"By the way, what about Clyde?" asked Liam.

"Dude, he has this big plan with Penelope and her parents to go on some antique shopping stuff" replied Simon.

"Oh yeah, so I guess he's gonna be out of that one then" said Liam.

"And the plus side about being in my dad's restaurant is that we can have two more added to the date" said Lincoln.

"Really who?" asked Rusty.

"Is it my sister and Luna?" asked Simon.

"Lori and Bobby?" asked Liam.

"Luan and Benny?" asked Zach.

"You little sister and my little bro?" asked Rusty.

Lincoln smiles and whistles and coming down from the tower and onto his shoulder. "These two."

They were shocked at first, but smiled. "Two birds of a feather on a date together, now that sounds cool with me" said Liam.

"And they can keep an eye in case something bad happens" said Rusty.

"And I know they'll love the sea food promo" said Simon.

Hearing the sea food promo was exactly what Patriot and Valkyrie wanted to hear, and it puts a smile on their beaks.

They all head out of the tree house. "Okay boys, so we head home, tell our parents, get our cash ready and we all head to my dad's restaurant by six" said Lincoln.

"This is gonna be so awesome" said Rusty.

"Our first date night get together" said Zach.

"Though we did have one during summer, but that was just me, Tabby, Lincoln Jordan, Luna and Sam" said Liam.

"And let's not forget the winder end carnival" said Simon.

They all head to their bikes and they take off, Lincoln and his two eagle friends all head back inside.

Lincoln did tell all of his sisters about what happened last night at the Sadie Hawkins Dance, Luna and Lynn Sr had the video proof to it, which brought some awes and tears in their eyes.

They were shocked the most to know that they have another animal companion in the house, Rita and Lynn Sr know that Lincoln can handle this responsibility. Charles, Geo, Waltz and Cliff were happy that Patriot found love, they were worried that one day they might have some chicks, now that's going to be a lot of feather in the area.

Lincoln is now in his room, he checks his safe and he sees all the cash he has. He then pulls out two wallets. It's gonna be a lot of cash and he needs the extra baggage, his man-with-the-plan instincts were now kicking in.

He then heads downstairs and sees Lisa and Lana on the couch coming up with new ideas for Lulu's upgrades, and it seems they are trying to come up with some kind of flight system.

Lincoln heads to the front yard and he takes in the smell of the air. "Tonight is gonna be great."

Then Lincoln and the two eagles hear a loud crashing sound coming from the garage and someone yelling. "Oh no!"

"This can't be good" Lincoln and the two eagles head to the garage, they see a bike tire roll out of the doors. "And it got worse."

(Later in the afternoon)

Lincoln is now in the front yard tuning his hand-me-down guitar. Vanzilla comes in and coming out is Lori, Luna and Leni.

"Hi girls" greeted Lincoln.

"Hey bro" greeted Luna.

"Hi Linky" said Leni.

"Hey Lincoln" said Lori.

"So, how was the mall?" asked Lincoln.

"Not much big sales, but come tomorrow Mrs. Carmichael is leaving me in charge again" replied Leni.

"Luna and I had a nice time shopping for clothes and some musical stuff and we had a few private talks. Also, I got a text from Bobby that his B.A.T is coming up, I just hope he passes" said Lori.

"What does a bat have to do with passing?" asked Leni.

Lori sighs. "Leni, B.A.T it's a test to see if Bobby can make it to college."

"Oh, okay. Do we have to do one too?" asked Leni.

"I think so brah, probably at Lori's senior grade" said Luna.

"So true, well I gotta out some of the new stuff into my closet" said Lori as she heads inside.

"Let me help you with that Lori" said Leni as she follows Lori.

Luna then sits next to Lincoln. "So, what did you get at the mall?"

"Not much, a new skirt and belts, new ear buds for my headphones and did some searching on any new songs by Mick. What about you? What are you and you guys planning?" said Luna.

"Well, you do recall all the work me and my pals have been doing right?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, kinda like the stuff you did last year. Does this have something to do with all your lady pals?" asked Luna.

"It does, we've been earning cash so we can have a big dinner date and it's tonight" replied Lincoln.

"Whoa dude, that is dang smart of you all. But I know you've been saving tons of cash the most" said Luna.

"I have and we all called our girlfriends and they all agreed to it" said Lincoln.

"That's nice, I hope you all have a good date night, also are the two eagles coming with you?" asked Luna.

"They are, we did some planning on the restaurant and we chose dads" replied Lincoln.

Luna chuckles. "I'm gonna guess you guys voted on it, and dad's restaurant won, did you call him about this?"

"I did and he's gonna get the restaurant ready for it tonight" said Lincoln.

"Well, Lori said that Carol is currently working there now and she's a pro with seafood" said Luna.

"Cool, I could only guess dad had a lot of customers ordering the stuff" said Lincoln.

"Yeah" replied Luna. Then Lincoln sees the concerned look on his sister's face.

"Luna, what's wrong?" asked Lincoln.

Luna sighs. "When Lori and I were at the food court, she told me about the fact she's going to college soon, and she want to make sure the older louds here can be able to handle responsibility when she's gone. I know it ain't gonna be the same without her, Leni might get lonely and some of us will be in deep stress without Lori being in charge, but I told her that I'm gonna do whatever I can to keep things in line here, and I know I won't be alone."

Lincoln was a bit hurt knowing Lori is going to be gone soon, but he smiled knowing that Luna is gonna do her best to step up, and probably Leni. "Well, that explains why Leni was sort of talking smart this morning, and don't worry Luna. I've learned from experience on how to manage things in the house, even if there will be chaos I know we can put it all in order."

Luna hugs Lincoln. "I guess soon there will be three responsible louds in the house."

Lincoln returns the hug. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Though Lincoln was worried about one thing. _'Will …. Will Leni go off to college too? What about Luna?!" _But he had to stay strong, he just hopes things won't have to come to it soon.

(Night Time)

Lincoln is in Lulu and soon he sees Simon coming from behind. "Glad you caught up to me" said Lincoln.

"Where are the flying feathered couple?" asked Simon.

Lincoln points up, and flying high is Patriot and Valkyrie.

Then Zach and Rusty arrive on their bikes. "Hey guys!"

"Looks like we're almost complete" said Simon.

Liam soon rides besides them on his bike. "The gangs here now, let's get going."

"By the way, why aren't you taking your bike Linc?" asked Simon.

"Lynn accidently broke my bike when she was trying to look for something, she said she was gonna get it fixed for me soon" replied Lincoln.

They were shocked by this news from Lincoln. "She broke your bike! How?" asked Rusty.

Lulu decided to tell them since she was there in the garage. _"Lynn Jr was trying to look onto the stacked boxes, she scaled the obstacle only to slip and come crashing down and landed onto Lincoln's bike, Lynn Jr wasn't harmed, but I cannot say much about his bike."_

"Wow man that sucks" said Zach.

"It's okay, as long as Lynn wasn't hurt I'm fine with it. My bike can be fixed, I just don't want Lisa to work on it. Lynn said she and Lana re gonna get it fixed tomorrow" replied Lincoln.

(Lynn's Table)

The restaurant only had a few customers now, not much of a dinner rush for them.

Outside Jordan, Stella, Tabby, Polly and Giggles are all waiting for the boys to arrive, and then they spot them.

All five boys finally made it. They park they're bikes and Lulu and go to their lady's.

"Glad you guys made it and right on time too" said Stella.

"We were getting a bit worried that something might have happened to you fellas" said Tabby.

"And at that point we were gonna have to get you boys instead" said Polly.

"On the bright side, you all came wheeling in as a gang" said Giggles.

"And I could only guess your bike must've been broken or something" said Jordan.

"Yeah, my bike did break but it's gonna be fixed tomorrow. Also I hope you girls don't mind tow extras in this date" said Lincoln.

"Really? Who?" asked Stella.

Simon points up. "Them." Patriot and Valkyrie fly in and land onto Lincoln's shoulders.

The girls weren't shocked by this. "Well, I guess this is fine" said Tabby.

"Plus, it's starting to become normal to all of us" said Polly.

"As if we weren't a gang of gals and pals, now we're a flock of friends" said Giggles.

They all chuckle at the pun, though Valkyrie had no clue if that was supposed to be funny.

"Okay then, you guys ready to get this dinner date on?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah!" they all replied.

They all enter the restaurant and are greeted by Kotaro. "Hey there kids, you guys have a reservation in which you dad set up. Follow me, also when did you have another eagle?"

"It's a long story, but it did involve Valentine's Day" replied Jordan.

"Hmm, so that explains why Lynn added two large drinking bowls" said Kotaro. He then leads them to their seats, which was almost near the kitchen.

"This is nice, all of us in one big dinner date" said Tabby.

"Seems kinda sweet for all of us to share this moment" said Liam.

"Totally man, and the plus side to this is the food promo" said Rusty.

"The sea food order. Is that what we're getting?" asked Polly.

"I'm pretty sure we are" said Lincoln.

"It has been getting tones of attention here since Sunday" said Jordan.

"At least we can all feel less trout about any other meal" said Zach.

"Hahaha! Good one" said Giggles.

Then Grant comes and hands them their menus, but they tell him what they all agreed to order, Grant heads to the kitchen and Lynn Sr and Carol get to work.

Lincoln then looks to all of his pals and gals. "You know guys, this is kinda like a thing we should do. Like once we're close to graduation, we should all have this little get together and add Clyde and Penelope as well."

"He has a point, we're all friends here. And soon our elementary days will soon be over and we'd stepped up to the next goal in growing up" said Jordan.

"Middle school isn't gonna be easy for some of us, but we'll all have each other's backs" said Zach.

"We're gonna have to start back from the bottom and then rise up to make a name for ourselves" said Giggles.

"A lot of obstacles in our way for the middle school, but I am sure we can push through" said Tabby.

"Darn right we are. We've already been through a lot, mostly Lincoln and Jordan" said Liam.

"Let's just hope we all don't get transferred to a different middle school, I can't really handle the pressure of not having some of my close friends nearby" said Rusty.

"Hey now, we're not gonna go through that. But if it does come to that, then we'll all think of something together" said Polly.

"And we all have relationships that will keep us happy and balanced" said Stella.

"Yeah …. We just have to stay strong and not fall apart" said Simon.

Lincoln uses his glass to do a toast. "To our group of friends, and for whatever is there to come!"

They all raise they're glasses to toast with him. "To our friendship and love!"

Patriot and Valkyrie join in and toast with their drinking bowls, this makes them all chuckle and laugh.

Just then they see Lynn Sr, Carol, Kotaro and Grant come out with lots of plates with their order.

"Now that is a lot" said Rusty.

"Let's fill our guts people!" said Polly.

"I always wanted to try scallops!" said Tabby.

"Same with me and Lobster" said Liam.

"Now that is a lot to sea and eat!" said Zach.

"Not too fishy, but I guess we're reeling in tons of it" said Giggles.

Patriot and Valkyrie are already gazing at the large bowl filled with chopped up Tuna.

"Looks like you two are hungry" said Lincoln.

Jordan chuckles. "That they are."

"Can we even afford all of this, or is it on the house?" asked Stella.

"Lincoln talked to his dad, we all got the cash to pay for all of this" said Simon.

"So, that's why you boys have been working your butts off this week?" asked Tabby.

"We have" the guys replied. "And we intend to do so next week, or next month" said Simon.

They all dig into the food they were served.

Simon looked to Stella and then he recalls the secret plan he has, he sighs and decides to wait for the right moment, and he knows just when the moment is right.

(Later)

They all finish their dinner date and head on home, well they escort their lady friends back home.

And we are going to be focused on Simon and Stella who are walking side by side with Simon's bike with him.

"So, that was nice. Eating that sea food reminded me of my home country" said Stella.

"Really? How so?" asked Simon.

"Well, you can say the Philippines has a lot of fishing and other small sea side businesses, and some folklore about sea mysteries" replied Stella.

"So, you're saying you're a mermaid?" teased Simon.

Stella giggles. "Are you trying to get in trouble with me Sharp?"

"Just playing around and this was one heck of a night, it went better than we hoped" said Simon.

They both kept walking, then Simon sees that they were nearing Stella's house.

Simon stops and looks to Stella. "Stella, there's something I wanna tell you."

Stella is confused, but thinks it was something else. "Simon, if you're giving me another present, please don't. What you gave me during the Sadie Hawkins dance was enough to show how much we love each other and I'm okay with it."

Simon then goes closer to Stella and holds her right hand. "Actually, it's something I wanna ask you, not give."

Stella cheeks turn red from his touch, "O-Okay, what is it?"

"Stella, before I met you I was a lost cause. I was obsessed with a girl who was way older than me. I fell to my own darkness and almost ruined my future and the trust of my family, but then you showed up, you came into my life and you helped me out of my dark desires. You helped fill the hole in my heart and made me who I am now and I can never me more greatful for all you've done, you're a wonderful person and the prettiest girl I have ever met."

Stella was touched by all of this. "Simon."

Simon then puts his other hand to her waist. "Stella, I wanna spend my young life with you, I wanna be there when you need help and I wanna be the one person you can see as more than just some guy you can call your beloved. So what I'm trying to say is, Stella …. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Stella is now wide eyed shocked and almost speechless.

Stella then looks at the loving gaze of Simon Sharp. "Simon" she places her hand on his cheek. "Ask me …. Ask me again?"

Simon smiles. "Stella, will you be-"Simon is cut off by Stella kissing him, thought this was different than any normal kiss, way different than the normal passionate kiss of how Lincoln and Jordan do.

Stella and Simon were French kissing and both of them didn't want to let each other go, but after ten minute's they break the kiss and look into each other panting. "So, I guess that's a yes" said Simon.

"Would you want to hear my answer again?" said Stella with a loving gaze.

"Definitely" replied Simon, and they both shared one more kiss, under the light of the full moon, they were now official and in love.

**It took me two hours to make this chapter and I am damn proud of it, I hope you all liked this after math of the last chapter. There will be more to come, including a request by Vasmasdas1. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	137. Chapter 137

**Chapter 137**

**This is a request by Vasmasdas1. He knows how to make some great chapter ideas, all of my respect man.**

We are now seeing Lincoln and Jordan walking to the loud house, after some online gaming.

With them is Stella and Simon, they were also joining in the game.

"I see what you guys are saying, that game is pretty awesome" said Stella.

"Told ya, all you have to do is pick out the champion that suites you and you're gonna be a pro in no time" said Jordan.

"So, I guess you're more of a top lane player. Just like me" replied Simon.

"Which leaves Jordan and me on either mid or bot lane" replied Lincoln.

"Go you guys think that we could be a team in the game?" asked Stella.

"We could, but we're gonna need a fifth player to make it even. We just team up with some random online people" said Jordan.

"It would be a miracle if someone plays the same as we do, I doubt Rusty and Zach could have that skill, same goes with Liam" said Simon.

"And I know most of the kids in school haven't heard of League" said Lincoln.

"That is a dang shame, also you two stoked for the big summer computer shop trivia challenge contest?" asked Stella.

"You dang right we are, both of us signed up so we can at least get some advantage depending on who wins" said Jordan.

"It's how we strategize now" said Lincoln.

Simon then gets an idea. "Hey Stella, maybe we should join too."

Stella looked nervous. "Gee, I don't know. I'm not much of a game expert, mostly for arcade games for sure, but the online thing is what I have little knowledge about. Still it'd be nice to see you participate."

Simon felt upset, but he understood. He pulls Stella closer to him. "Well, alright then." Stella giggles and kisses his cheek.

Lincoln and Jordan thought it was sweet of them to finally call each other boyfriend and girlfriend.

"So, you two are smitten as we are?" asked Lincoln.

"Because it kinda looks like it, and it reminds us of the time when Lincoln and I started dating and falling for each other" replied Jordan.

"Yeah, I guess your right" replied Stella.

They soon get near the loud house, but Simon spots something odd. "Umm, Lincoln why is there a cop car outside of your house?"

Lincoln was shocked to hear what he just said. "Wait what?!" They did see a police car, in fact two squad cars.

They can see Officer Schoffner talking to the loud parents and the two other cops.

The rest of the loud sisters are also being questioned. "Oh boy, what happened this time?" said Stella.

The four kids approach them. "Mom, dad. What's going on?" asked Lincoln.

Officer Schoffner sees Lincoln. "Lincoln Loud, I'm sorry to say this but I'm gonna have to bring you in for questioning."

This made them all shocked. "Lincoln, we don't know if what she says is true." said Rita.

"My son deserves a lawyer!" said Lynn Sr.

This was not what they were expecting, two cops were about to take Lincoln but they were pushed aside by Jordan, Stella, Simon and a very pissed off Luna.

"He did not do anything!" said Stella.

"There's no way Lincoln would do anything wrong!" said Simon.

"My handsome boyfriend would never do anything wrong!" said Jordan.

Luna brought her axe and is ready to go melee with it. "No one's taking my little bro to the big house!"

Then the rest of the sisters arrive. "Yeah!"

Officer Schoffner sighs, and she shows them what she has in her hands, her tablet. "We saw some footage of some delinquent who was vandalizing Ketchum Park."

They see the figure looked like Lincoln, vandalizing the benches, picnic tables, fountain and the park sign. All with the words. "Lincoln Loud was here."

This shocked them. But they all refused to believe it.

"This is crazy! Why would Lincoln vandalize that place?!" said Lori.

"Yeah, like Lincoln would never do that" said Leni.

"The one thing I know is that Lincoln isn't a paint to being this mean! Hahaha! Get it? But seriously, this isn't right!" said Luan.

"Lincoln loves that park, I've seen him come there many times with Jordan" said Lynn Jr.

"That has got to be rigged!" said Lola.

"I'm no expert, but I know Lincoln on TV and he does not run like that wimp" said Lana.

"Also, Lincoln wouldn't go out at that late at night" said Stella.

"Unless there's some kind of party or festival going on" said Simon.

"I don't believe this crud" said Jordan.

"Gaga! Boo-Boo!" yelled Lily.

"And he doesn't have any orange spray paint, the only person in this house with spray paint is me and al of it is black" said Lucy.

Rita was getting suspicious of what Lucy just said, then she recalled her wedding dress. "Lucy, when this is all over, we're having a talk."

"Dang it" said Lucy.

Lisa then gets an idea and heads back into the house. Lincoln was touched by how much his friends and family are trying to defend him.

"As much as I would say this isn't real, but we still have to take you in" said Officer Schoffner.

The two cops were making their approach even with the louds in the way. But then Luna whistles and Patriot and Valkyrie fly pas the cops and land on Luna's shoulders squawking at them. "You wanna rethink your moves brah!"

Then they hear a car horn, it was a limo, from the mayor. "Hold it right there officers!"

"Mayor Davis, what the heck are you doing here ma'am?" said Officer Schoffner.

"To tell you that Lincoln Loud is in fact innocent, I spoke with many of the groundskeepers and one of them said he tried to chase out this strange kid who was there at night. He also said that Lincoln Loud would never do this, he's seen how kind and caring he is to the natural order of the place and has been known as a usual visitor and I trust him, he babysits my kids after all. So it's the word of the people working there against yours" said Mayor Davis.

The officers were confused at this point, then Lisa comes out of the house. "Wait! I have full proof evidence that Lincoln did not commit this crime!"

"Lisa?" said Lynn Sr.

Lisa sets up her laptop onto Lulu. "Officer, place your tablet onto my small vehicle friend."

Officer Schoffner does so and Lulu connects to the devices and it shows tow holographic images.

One of Lincoln coming home on Lulu after the big dinner date. Time - 10:32pm.

The other of the punk vandalizing the park. Time – 10:32pm.

They all gasped. "Ha! I knew Lincoln was innocent!" said Jordan.

The officers were shocked by this and put away their hand cuffs. "Wow, this is new evidence we have to look on, sorry for almost taking you in kid" said Officer Schoffner.

Lincoln then looks closely at the dark silhouette of the boy, he seemed like the same height of Lincoln, wore the same blue jeans and orange polo.

Lincoln then uses Lisa's laptop to show other footage and in each one Lincoln hasn't worn those old clothes in months. "Whoever this kid is wants me in trouble and still thinks I wear the same old clothes, but I'm twelve now and my clothes are different."

Lisa makes a copy of the footage to analyze for herself later, the officers take their leave and apologize once again. But Lincoln knows they were just doing their job and wishes them good luck on finding this punk.

(Night time)

Simon, Stella and Jordan stayed there for dinner before heading home, they were planning to tell Eevryone else about this, including Clyde and Huggins.

All of the loud sisters were planning on something to take this kid down, Lisa is not having any luck in identifying who the assailant is.

Lucy is trying to communicate with Great Grandma Harriet and for once Lynn Jr is helping her get the right things for the ritual.

Lola is setting up a white board with pictures of people who might do this, Lana is also helping. But one thing, why did Lola put pictures of her pageant rivals?

Luan is opening her old prank book, thinking of how to teach this kid a lesson.

Lori is calling Bobby and telling him about this, he also informs Ronnie Anne and Sid.

Leni is also getting the word out to her school friends and work friends.

Luna knows Simon will tell Sam, so Luna calls Chunk and informs him of this.

Lily is fast asleep.

Rita and Lynn Sr are both talking about how they will deal with this once they catch the hooligan.

Patriot and Valkyrie are both sharpening they're claws and beaks at the garage, you can literally hear metal shredding.

Lincoln is in his room, he's sitting on the bean bag chair thinking. Then Luna comes in and sees Lincoln's concerned look. "Hey bro, you okay?"

"No, no I'm not sis. I'm trying to figure out who the heck would want me in trouble. I can name a lot of kids who are after me, but I doubt some of them would do this" said Lincoln.

Luna sits on the bean bag chair next to him. "Well then. Let's do a head count. Chandler."

"Juvie, and soon to be transferred elsewhere."

"Boy Jordan."

"Also in juvie."

"Hank and Hawk."

"Juvie in separated areas and far from Royal Woods."

"That bratty kid, I think his name is Tyler."

"Grounded, I think. But I don't know if this was him."

This wasn't what Luna liked to hear. "Well, let's hope they catch this kid and put him away."

Lincoln gets up and goes to his bed. "Yeah, this whole day was a total scare for me."

Luna sits next to him and hugs him. "Me too bro, me too." Lincoln then embraces Luna, they soon feel another person hug them. It was Leni and soon the rest of the siblings join in, and so do they're pets.

(The next day)

Vanzilla arrives and the younger louds all head out, but then they're met by Jordan. "Guys! Glad you made it, look!"

They all look at the school and are shocked at what they see. The whole school was decorated in toilet paper, garbage bins are knocked all over the place and painted in orange on the school sign. "Lincoln Loud was here!"

A lot of kids were seeing this, and so are Lincolns friends.

"What the what?!" yelled Lincoln. They all looked to him.

"Loud!" yelled Huggins.

They all see Huggins with Clyde in front of the school. Luna and the rest of the louds didn't like this, but then they see Lincoln going to Huggins.

"What the heck is he doing?" asked Lola.

Jordan smiles. "The right thing."

"She's not wrong, should Lincoln run it would make him look as if he did do this, not running proves he did no such thing" said Lisa.

"Lisa literally has a point" said Lori.

Lincoln was now in front of Huggins and Clyde, Penelope and Sheryl, and with them is Coach Pokawski, Nurse Patty, Norm the janitor and Mrs. Johnson. Though, they all did not look angry.

Lincoln sighs. "Sir, before you say anything-"

"I know you didn't do this Loud" said Huggins.

Lincoln's eyes go wide and he looks at Huggins. "Wait what? You know I wouldn't do this?"

"Well of course, why would you write your name on the scene of the crime, also it means someone else did this" said Huggins.

"Also, Norm said that the garbage cans all over the place are not from the school, and he was here last night doing some checking on cleaning supplies" said Clyde.

"It's true, I went here around eleven to do some finishing cleaning to the school and see if I had enough cleaning supplies. All of the trash bins have been emptied out, so someone came after I locked the school" said Norm.

"You're a good kid Lincoln, and we all know you would never do anything bad" said Mrs. Johnson.

"Also, we got the messages from Simon and Stella about someone trying to frame you for vandalizing the park" said Penelope.

"And the whole student body knows that no one like you is a bad kid, well maybe Rusty can be bad at some of his grades" said Sheryl.

Rusty turns red and looks away.

Lincoln looks to everyone, all of them had smiles, after all that has happened last year. They all know Lincoln wouldn't do such a thing. He was the one who took down Chandler and Boy Jordan, he sang quite elegantly at the musical project, Jordan's Birthday and the musical duet contest.

Then they hear sirens and see Officer Schoffner. She sighs seeing the vandalism. "Not again."

Huggins was shocked by what she just said. "I'm sorry, again?"

"Yes" said Officer Schoffner. "The park was the first, the second one is at Bangers n' Mosh, the third one is at the Local Net Gaming Hub and this makes it fourth, all painted with Lincoln's name."

They all gasped.

"But I didn't do it!" said Lincoln. Patriot and Valkyrie sit on his shoulders ready to defend him.

"We know Loud, even the owners know as well. Lincoln, you are sort of known in town and people know you wouldn't do this, you did help in stopping some of the troubled kids such as Chandler, Hank and Hawk" replied Officer Schoffner.

With everything cleared up, all the students head into the school and go back to their normal things.

Lincoln then sees Luna walking towards him and giving him a hug. "Bro, whoever is doing this is not gonna get away with it! We're all gonna do whatever we can to make sure your name is not tainted my wayward son."

Lincoln hugs Luna. "I know." Jordan also joins in.

Seeing all of this was making the rest of the louds feel very, very angry.

Luna then returns to Vanzilla and they drive off to their middle school and high school.

Lincoln let's Patriot and Valkyrie take to the skies, Lincoln sees Norm looking at the mess with Huggins and Clyde.

"This will not be easy to clean" said Norm.

"Thank goodness we have lots of cleaning supplies" said Clyde.

"Let me help with this" replied Lincoln.

They were shocked by this. "Lincoln, you didn't do this" said Clyde.

"He's right, you don't have to do this" said Huggins.

Lincoln then had an idea. "Actually I have a plan. Let me clean this around after school, Norm can help out after an hour."

Simon then picks up at what he was saying. "The kid who did this, will see you cleaning and think you're being punished, which mean he will strike again and we can find him!"

"Wow! Now that is brilliant" said Stella.

Huggins smiles. "Good plan loud, good plan, and perhaps whoever the parents are, they will be paying for all the vandalism to the whole town."

Lincoln then looks to Lisa and his friends. "Guys, we're gonna need some drones and some cameras!"

The Officer Schoffner and two officers approach them. "Whatever your planning kid, we're in!"

Lincoln smiled. This was going to work.

(After school)

Lincoln is now cleaning the toilet paper off the school using an extended rake and Principal Huggins is keeping an eye on Lincoln as if he was punishing him, which is all an act.

What they don't know, is that someone is seeing this from the bushes and snickers. The kid figure then runs off.

But the figure has no clue that there are many eyes on the skies. Patriot and Valkyrie have cameras on their necks that lead to Officer Schoffner's tablet in her squad car and behind her ate five other squad cars.

Also joining the eagle are a small fleet of drones. All of the drones are being controlled by.  
Jordan, Stella, Simon, Rusty, Polly, Tabby, Liam, Zach, Giggles, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Rocky, Mollie, Joy, Sadie, Kat, Cookie, Clyde, Penelope, Lori, Luna, Luan and Lynn Jr. Obviously Leni doesn't know how to work them.

They even get the loud parents, Mayor Davis and all the owners of the other vandalized establishments ready to strike.

"Attention everyone, the target has been spotted and is on the move!" said Officer Schoffner.

"Nobody strike yet! We must wait and see where this hooligan is headed to" said Lisa.

Lincoln overheard this and comes down the school, Norm arrives and cleans up the rest of the mess. Lincoln managed to remove all of the toilet paper from the school. Nom was happy to clean the school sign, it did need some new paint anyway.

Lincoln gets into Lulu and Huggins hops into his golf cart.

"Guys, where is the target going now?" asked Lincoln over the walkie talkie.

All of the kids are inside of Vanzilla.

"Target is headed for … Dad's restaurant!" said Lana.

"What?!" they all yelled.

"He must be planning to vandalize the place" said Lincoln.

"Not my place!" said Lynn Sr. "Step on it Kotaro!"

"On it!" replied Kotaro, they then drive fast to the place.

"All units, its go time!" yelled Luna.

"That's my line kid! But nice call though" said Officer Schoffner.

But what they all don't know is that Carol Pingrey had no clue about the plan, she doesn't even know the restaurant was closed for the day.

Carol parks her car and gets out to get into the restaurant, but then she sees it's locked, so she calls Lynn Sr.

The mysterious figure sees this and decides to vandalize Carol's car.

But before he does so, may police cars arrive. Carol drops her phone, wide eyed and raises her hands in the air. "I work here, I was just going to call my boss."

"We know Ms. Pingrey" said one of the cops.

The kid thought this was a good time to frame Lincoln, so he comes out of hiding.

They were shocked to see a kid wearing the same orange polo and blue jeans, with white shoes. A white wig and a mask that is the worst drawing of Lincoln's face.

Carol is confused by all of this. "What the heck? Lincoln?"

"That's right! It's me Lincoln Loud! I'm the one who's been vandalizing all the places and I was about to do so to this chick's car!" said the kid.

"What?!" said Carol in shock. "But, that's not like you!"

The kid looks to her. "That's right, I guess you don't know me that will good looking."

Carol feels angered by this, but then she sees something of about this Lincoln. "Hold up, you're not Lincoln!"

"No, he's not" Carol and the kid see Lincoln come out of Lulu, Huggins out of his golf cart, Vanzilla with the Loud sisters and other kids, and the vehicles of all the owners of the vandalized establishments.

The kid realized he was caught. "Oh no!" the boy tries to run, but he almost gets attacked by Patriot and Valkyrie.

When he turns around he's spear tackled by Lincoln.

Lincoln then turns him over and puts him in a cross arm breaker.

Lynn Jr is shocked and realizes. "Huh, so he did learn something from watching WWE."

"Dang right he did" said Liam.

"Rip his arm off Lincoln!" yelled Lola and Lana. Oh, and Jordan.

Lincoln then grabs the mask and reveals. "You? Are you kidding me?!" It was that bratty kid Tyler.

Lincoln then let's go of him. "What the heck?! What are you doing?!"

"This is revenge! Revenge for all the time you made me look like a fool!" yelled Tyler as he was about to get up.

But then he's cuffed by Officer Schoffner, "Kid, you're in a whole lot of trouble."

Then they see Peter's Truck arrive. "What the heck is my godfather doing here?" asked Jordan.

When the truck door opens Tyler is shocked to see his mom and she is not happy at all. "M-Mom?!"

"Yeah, I had a theory on who did all of this, so I did some early investigations and talked to Valerie about his and she then realizes that you have been buying some off stuff after you were grounded, then I got a call from the station about this whole plan" said Peter. "Nice thinking loud."

"Thanks" replied Lincoln.

Valerie went to her son. "You are in so much trouble young man! Just wait till your father hears about this when he gets back home!"

"You darn right he's in trouble" she turns around to see Mayor Davis, Principal Huggins, Rita and Lynn Loud, Adrien the owner of Gaming Hub and the owner of Bangers n' Mosh.

Valerie knew her son did all of those vandalism and someone has to pay for all of it.

Valerie sighed and followed all of them to the police station with her son.

Tyler could see the hurt in his mom's eyes. He made things far worse, and all he tried to do was get Lincoln Loud in trouble, Tyler then feels some rage building up. He breaks free from his mom's grasp and rushes to Lincoln.

Lincoln stands tall at the charging kid, but the boy is scratched in the face by Valkyrie. The eagle stands on front of Lincoln and starts to look fierce.

Tyler screams in pain as he feels the three claw marks on his face and a little blood dripping. "Aren't you guys gonna do something about hat bird?!"

Officer Schoffner picks up Tyler. "Kid, that symbol of American justice was defending him, you were the criminal here. Let's go punk."

Tyler screams as he's placed in the squad car, while his mom rides with Peter and they're off to the police station with the people who plan to sue them.

Lincoln sighs in relief. "Glad that's over." Then he gets hugged and kissed by Jordan. "And I'm so glad we cleared your name Linc!"

The rest of the Louds join in on the hug, they were all glad that this was all over. But Lincoln was feeling a bit uneasy, knowing that there might be more out there who wants him in trouble, but he felt confident that they can face them.

Carol was still confused by all this. "Guys, can someone tell what just happened?"

**Thank you Vasmasdas1 for the idea of this chapter, I do hope the rest of you liked this. Soon, will be the eagle competition. And if you guys have any more ideas, PM me. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	138. Chapter 138

**Chapter 138**

(Ketchum Park)

Just another lovely day in Royal Woods, everyone is enjoying their time in the park, for soon next month spring will hit, which means new life will make this place much more greener, can't say much to those with pollen allergies.

Lincoln, Jordan, Simon and Stella are tossing around a Frisbee, while Luna and Sam are by the picnic benches talking about the different methods of music they can teach to Lincoln and Jordan once summer hits.

"So, you and Patriot ready for the big eagle contest?" asked Simon as he tosses it to Lincoln.

"Yeah, we're both planning on coming up with some more aerial tricks for the big contest, it starts on March 1st all the way to March 4th" Lincoln catches the Frisbee and throws it to Jordan.

"Is Valkyrie coming with you? I'm sure she would love to tag along and cheer for Patriot" Jordan then tosses the Frisbee to Stella.

"I ….. You know what, I don't really know" replied Lincoln.

"Have you checked any of the rules to the whole contest?" asked Stella as she catches the Frisbee.

"She has a point dude, you gotta do a double check in case they may have changed those rules" replied Simon.

"Yeah, good point. I'll get to it tonight, or tomorrow" said Lincoln.

"Where are they by the way?" asked Jordan.

"Over there" they all see the two eagles sitting on the branch of a tree near Luna and Sam.

"And it looks like our sisters are planning on something big, could it be a date they're gonna have?" said Simon.

"I don't think so. When they have a date it's usually when a big concert is coming, and from what I heard from Luna. There isn't gonna be any big concerts until spring" said Lincoln.

"Speaking of spring, my family and I are gonna be doing some heck of a cleaning around the house" said Stella. "So, I won't have time to hang out with anyone."

"Same here, we're planning to remodel the pool" said Jordan.

"Sam and I always do our chores, so I don't think they'll be much to clean around the house" said Simon.

"I just hope all of the things me and my sisters wanna do at spring aren't at the same week we do our spring cleaning, otherwise we'll end up covering for each other again" replied Lincoln.

They then look up to the sky and see the flock of birds flying above.

"Looks like spring is trying to get here fast" said Simon.

"You know what would make this day a bit exciting? Something cool and action packed" replied Stella.

"Like some big contest, or a car chase?" asked Lincoln.

"No, no. Just something less dull, it seems really peaceful right now. But we could use something thrilling, you guys up for some games at Gus'?" asked Stella.

"Sure, I could also use some pizza as well" replied Jordan.

"I could also do well for some more arcade maneuvers, I suck at games there" said Simon.

"Well I can teach you. I have a major score in the place, though I don't really bother with it anymore" replied Lincoln.

"Cool, let's go and tell Luna and Sam. Maybe they would want to come along" said Simon.

Luna and Sam are busy chatting. "You think Jordan could do well if she tries the grand piano?" asked Sam.

"She might, she is a pro with the keyboard and keytar. We just gotta see for ourselves first" said Luna.

Then they both spot the kids headed towards them. "Hey dudes, what's up?" said Luna.

"Hey sis, we were planning on going to Gus' Games n' Grub. You guys want in?" asked Lincoln.

"Sure thing bro, it's almost lunch time anyway" replied Luna.

"Next stop, some pizza" said Sam. Patriot and Valkyrie see them leave and also take flight, but then they sense something.

And just as they are all headed to the main gate, they suddenly hear something odd.

They all look around to find out where that sound is coming from.

"What the heck is that sound?" asked Jordan.

"It kinda sounds like some drums being rapidly vibrated" said Sam.

Lincoln then sees some form of light glowing near the fountain. "Guys, what the heck is that?"

Then the form of energy explodes into a glowing light blue oval, and it is big.

"What the hell is that thing?!" asked Luna.

"Could it be one of Lisa's?" asked Stella.

"I don't think so, Lisa couldn't have made this. Could she?" said Lincoln.

"It ….. Looks like a …..Portal?" said Simon.

Then they could see something big and dark coming from the energy.

Luna's eyes grow wide and she and Sam grab the kids and run. A large tentacle face creature comes out and on top is a child sized figure in some sort of hero attire punching it repeatedly with high tech gauntlets.

They take refuge behind a tree and see this. "What the heck is that thing?!" said Jordan.

The two figures crash onto the ground. The child sized figure combat rolls, slams his gauntlet to the ground and activates a mask, they weren't able to see the face from before.

The large creature gets up, slams its weapon to the ground and roars.

Lincoln had a theory. "Guys, I think he's a super hero of some sort."

The hero child then activates both gauntlets to fire. "Let's brawl you tentacle face son of a bitch!" He charges forward as does his larger enemy.

They just watch as the two fight like hell, they were shocked to see this kid actually deliver some damage to the large ugly brute, unleashing an arsenal of fire and ice onto the monster.

"What the heck is going on? What is that thing?!" asked Luna.

Simon and Lincoln both had a theory. "It kinda looks like ….. Something from a video game" said Lincoln.

"Like, something from World of Warcraft" said Simon.

Jordan also look closely at the monster. "Yeah, I think it does."

"I am so confused right now" said Sam.

"Same here" replied Stella.

Then two more of those monsters arrive and they attack the young hero, he dodges and blasts each one with each shot, but then he's pinned to the ground by the original monster.

The monster is about to slam him with its mace.

They started to get worried about what was going to happen to that kid, but it gets impaled in the arm by an icicle shot.

"Whoa! Where did those come from?" asked Luna.

Then they see a figure jump out of the portal, she looks like a teenager, pale skin, blue unitard and shooting ice onto those monsters.

"Looks like she's a hero too" said Stella.

"An ice powered one! Now that is cool!" said Jordan.

"She looks kinda hot" said Sam. Luna on the other hand had a strange feeling about that ice powered teen chick.

The two heroes get ready to fight as more of these creatures are coming out of the portal.

Many of the people at the park start looking for places to take shelter from this monstrous invasion.

"We have to find some place to hide!" said Sam.

They find refuge behind some trash cans and they witness the kid and teen heroes tag teaming against these outnumbering brutes.

"Whoa! Look at how they're in sync!" said Stella.

"They sure do make one good team" said Simon.

Lincoln and Luna felt this weird vibe as those two were fighting.

"Luna? Lincoln? You two okay?" asked Jordan.

"Yeah, yeah. It's just, those two almost seem familiar in a way" said Lincoln.

"Same here bro, I got this weird vibe in my heart, almost like I'm drawn to what they're doing" said Luna.

Then they see some other heroes coming through the portal and joining the fight.

One is a large mech, the other has dragon like wings, a gothic archer, some blonde girl with vines and also summons a large tree giant, a cloaked child with a sniper rifle, a teenager with green fire, an adult and a teen girl with electricity, an orange haired flying teenage girl with floating blades, a man with claws and grenades, another with a hammer, a wolf looking woman and a guy with a scythe and is vomiting acid, then comes out is a cowboy with a large sword/gun and a ghostly woman with an electric guitar.

"What the heck is this?!" said Sam.

"Dude, this looks like some kind of Avengers thing" said Stella. She then uses her phone and starts recording.

"I don't even know what to make of all this" said Luna.

"Did you guys see that tree giant?!" said Jordan.

"Now this is what I call hero packed action!" said Lincoln.

"Your sister Lisa is never going to believe any of this!" said Simon.

They continue to watch as the heroes are all fighting all of these savage tentacle faced monsters.

Then some of the people start panicking and trying to get out of the fight.

Massive tree creatures come out of the ground and they carry many of the innocent people out of the battle, including Darcy, David, Winston and Skippy.

Jackie and Mandee are being chased by one of the monsters, but it gets crushed by the tree giant's fist. "Umm, thanks" said Jackie. The tree creature picks them up and escorts them out of the park.

Police officers in their squad cars arrive and they see the people being rescued by living trees. "What the heck am I looking at?" asked Officer Schoffner.

Then a car is thrown towards Lincoln and the others, but luckily it misses and it lands on the trash cans. They instead use the fallen car as protection.

"Dudes! That was so close!" said Luna. She then sees Jordan holding tightly to Lincoln.

Sam sees Stella holding onto Simon. "This is crazy! We've got to get out of here!"

"She's right, let's go!" said Lincoln. They are about to leave, but then someone joins them behind the car and checks his weapon. It was the masked child hero from before.

The hero looks to them. "Hey, stay here and be safe."

He is about to join the fight, but then he looks back to them. Almost like he's confused.

They couldn't hear him through his mask, but they could tell he was using some kind of communicator.

Then he speaks to them. "Listen to me, this is not going to sound easy, but you guys have to stay strong and remain here. I will do what I can to keep you all safe."

They look to him, and feel as if his words sounded familiar, and inspiring almost.

"Um, thank you" said Jordan.

The hero then gets out of cover and sends a barrage of fire and ice.

They look to see Patriot and Valkyrie shredding the eyes off of one of the monsters, then they land onto the hero's shoulders.

"Whoa! They kinda look cool on him" said Jordan. "So offense handsome."

"No it's okay, I'm with you. They do look cool on him" said Lincoln.

The hero then charges with the eagles and they start fighting off the massive foes.

Then someone lands on the fallen car they're taking cover behind. It was the ice powered teenage girl, and she's using an ice machine gun and yelling. "Now this is what I call shredding!" Hearing her voice triggered Luna and Sam.

"What the heck?" said Lincoln. He too recognizes that girl's voice.

She then dodges the incoming attack from one of those monsters. The hero was now sitting next to them, looking excited and also trying to catch her breathe. "Whoo that is one heck of a fight.

Luna gasps at her voice. "What the heck are you?" the icy heroine looks to her and is also shocked.

They could see that this heroine looks almost like Luna, but with snowy white skin, the blue unitard and blue hair. To them, it was clear she was Luna.

Sam on the other hand was having a hard time to decide. Which Luna was better? The Luna she knows or this hotter ice powered Luna.

Simon just looked at ice powered Luna from top to bottom. Then Stella holds his hand. "You do not have a crush on Luna Simon, remember that."

"Y-Yeah, okay" replied Simon, who is still wide eyed.

"This is so awkward" replied the ice powered Luna.

"Are you … Me?" asked Luna Loud.

The super heroine Luna responds. "Umm, no?" She then jumps out of cover and starts assaulting a row of these monsters with her ice axe.

They continue to watch this fight. "Was she? And she? What the heck just happened?!" said Sam.

"She looked like Luna and sounded like her too!" said Jordan.

Lincoln was more confused, Simon was trying to calm down and Stella was doing her best to keep him calm and record the whole thing.

Then they see a brown haired girl come out of the robot and fight side-by-side with the child hero.

Jordan could see this girl has the same braided ponytail as she does. "Is that … Me?!"

Lincoln also sees this girl and blushes. "Wow, she has some good taste in hero attire."

Jordan felt like slapping him, but that girl was like her, so in hindsight it was almost like complimenting both Jordan's.

The police try their best to shoot some of these monsters, they could tell that the other people are heroes doing their job.

"When were heroes ever real?!" asked Officer Schoffner.

Then one of the large monsters was about to ram them, but it gets grabbed by a vine and is sent into the air and electrocuted by another teen hero and some ghost lady with an electric guitar.

Then the electric teen lands onto the ground with the ghost woman. "Now that was awesome!" said Sam.

"Rock on Sam" said spectral lady.

The cowboy runs to them. "Sam, Ember. You two okay?"

"We are" replied Sam Livewire.

Simon is shocked by the name of the girl, so he comes out of hiding and sees that this girl does look like Sam. "Sam?"

The Teenage electric heroine turns around, she looks like Sam but her hair is light blue, with a dark blue streak, black long sleeve unitard and boots and her skin is white. Sam Livewire.

"S-Simon?" asked Sam Livewire.

The Cowboy was also shocked to see Simon. "N-No, it can't be."

The ghost woman was shocked by this. "Oh no."

Sam then comes out of cover and holds her brother by his shoulders. "Simon, we have to get down!" Then she sees her hero self. "Who in the heck?"

Sam Livewire was confused by this. "Simon?"

The cowboy takes a step forward. "Is that you my boy?"

Simon is a bit shocked and backs away a bit. "I-I don't know you."

The cowboy and Sam Livewire both wanted to go to him, but then Ember gets in the way. "Peter, Sam. I know he looks and sounds like the Simon you two once knew, but he's not. He's not from our world you two have to understand."

"B-But, he looks just like my little bro" said Sam Livewire with a tear in her eye.

"I know that. But look, he has his own sister, which means he has his own mom and dad and pretty much other family members. This is not the Simon you two know" said Ember.

Peter then shakes his head and wipes away his tears. Ember's right Sam. This is not the Simon we know." Peter then looks to the fight. "And I hate getting back painful memories!" He turns into Ghost Rider and he unleashes a fire breath onto ten of the monsters.

Sam Livewire is also confused, but then she recalls everything in her mind. Her Simon, her mom. They're gone, this Simon is alive and has his own family. She smiles and wipes away a tear, she then looks to some of the large monsters about to channel a spell, and so she turns into a bolt of lightning and kills them all.

Ember sighs. "We are not breaking down today people!" She then rides her guitar and charges into the fight.

Simon was startled by this revelation and so is Sam. "Sam, what just happened? Why were they looking at me with worry?"

Sam then understands. "Perhaps, something happened to their Simon, but I don't know who that cowboy is."

"He does seem familiar" said Jordan.

Luna and Lincoln felt worried about the Sam and the way she looked. But Stella felt as if she was scared out of her mind, she goes to Simon and hugs him.

Simon is confused, but Sam understands. Stella believes that wherever that Sam is from, something bad must've happened to her Simon.

"Umm, guys" they all look to Jordan and then to the heroes who all launch one final blast to one of the magical monsters. The blast hits it and it creates a powerful shockwave that eradicates the other beasts, but it also knocks off the kid hero and he hits the wall of the building nearby.

"Oh no!" said Luna.

The hero's blaster lands next to Lincoln.

Then he hears someone calling him. "Lincoln!" Lincoln looks to Luna. "What is it sis?"

"Dude, I didn't say that" replied Luna.

They then see the ice powered Luna go to the kid hero and helps him up, they then see the hero kid deactivate his mask and they could see his face and they were shocked.

The kid, looked exactly like Lincoln. From the chiseled buck tooth, all the way to his snowy white hair.

"What in the handsome heck is going on?" said Jordan.

Stella was confused by what Jordan just said and looks at her. "What did you just say?"

Lincoln looks to the blaster, picks it up and goes to the heroes.

"Are you okay bro?" asked Luna Frost.

Hero Lincoln coughs. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've been through worse." He then sees his blaster is missing. "Where the heck?"

Lincoln then hands him his weapon back with a concerned look, hero Lincoln is shocked by this. I believe this is yours."

The hero Lincoln then activates his mask. "Umm, thank you Mr. Loud."

Lincoln Loud looks at him with concern, so does Luna, Sam, Stella, Simon and Jordan. "Are you …. Are you two from another world?"

Hero Lincoln turns off his mask and sighs. "It's not easy to explain."

Then the large mech arrives and coming out is Hero Jordan who rushes to her Lincoln. "Lincoln! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine my darling" replied Hero Lincoln, then Hero Jordan sees the Lincoln Loud and the other Jordan. "Oh, so they must be a couple too."

"Sure seems like it" replied Hero Lincoln.

Jordan looks at the hero attire Jordan Arct Aurora is wearing. "Nice suit, I look good in it."

Hero Jordan chuckles. "Thanks."

"There they are" They all turn around and are shocked to see a girl version of Lincoln and Leni, as a super hero, of plants and she looks gorgeous.

"Oh boy" said Linka.

"This is bad right?" asked Leni Ivy.

"What the heck dude?" said Luna Loud.

"Whoa! A girl Lincoln, now I've seen it all" replied Simon.

Linka looks to Hero Lincoln. "Bro, we have to go now. They're gonna be cleansing the area of magical energies soon."

Then Sam Livewire and Peter arrives. Simon and Sam look at the hero version of Sam, they could tell she had some tears on her face.

Simon approaches them, Sam also goes with him. "Excuse me, umm other Sam. I know that something bad happened to your Simon and I'm really sorry for that. Maybe this will help." Simon hugs Sam Livewire.

This shocks Sam Livewire, she then cries and hugs him. Peter does the same and joins the hug, they soon break the hug. "Thank you, Simon." Sam Livewire then places a kiss on his forehead.

"I miss you already son" replied Peter.

The other Sam goes to Sam Livewire. "I have to admit, we make that outfit work. But when did I get a big chest?"

Sam livewire blushes and chuckles. "Let's just say super powers can change a lot of things about you."

"You mean like her" Luna points to Luna Frost and her body, which seems way different from the sixteen year old Luna Loud they know.

Luna Frost chuckles. "Yeah, I guess super powers can change ya."

Lincoln then sees Hero Lincoln and Hero Jordan leaving. Leni Ivy, Linka, Sam Livewire and Peter also follow.

Lincoln decided to yell out "Wait!"

Hero Lincoln and Luna Frost turn around and they see Lincoln, with Luna, Sam, Simon, Stella and Jordan. And the two eagles sit on Lincoln's shoulders. Hero Lincoln smirks at this. '_So, those birds belong to him, nice.'_

Lincoln was nervous at first, but his sister's smile was enough to at least motivate him. "W-Who are you guys?"

They then see a raven and a man with dragon wings fly through the portal.

Hero Lincoln and Luna Frost look to the portal, Luna Frost heads through first and Hero Lincoln looks back to the Louds and activates his mask. "We're the Royal Defenders." He then steps through the portal and the whole thing is gone.

Then they look to the park and see that the destruction has been cleaned up, almost like magic.

The six of them were still shocked by all that they have witnessed. "Guys, did we just encounter people from another dimension?" asked Jordan.

"I think we did Jordan" replied Sam.

"That was intense and also confusing" said Luna.

"Lisa will not believe what we just encountered" said Lincoln.

Simon looks to Stella. "You got all that, right?"

Stella shows them her phone. "I did, and I don't know if anyone else will believe this."

Then they see Vanzilla arrive and inside is Lori. "Guys! Are you all okay?! I heard that there was a big fight here!"

Lincoln sighed. "Boy do we have one story for you."

"But I doubt you and the girls will believe it" said Luna.

"And that's why I think we should show you guys" said Stella as she has her phone.

**This has been bugging me for a while. Just like what I did with one of my stories "Vampiric Rockstar" I made this small crossover with one of my stores "Spells and Louds". I don't know what you're all going to think of this, but this is my story and I had to make this, the other perspective is in the "Spells and Louds" chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Who here has seen the new episode "Brave the Last dance"? If so, then does anyone have an idea how to make it work. I already made a chapter for the first week of March and an enemy revenge special, but I need some help with the Clyde new romance thing. PM me if you can. **


	139. Chapter 139

**Chapter 139**

Recently there was an incident at Ketchum Park, an odd battle that most people have had a hard time to believe. Mayor Davis decided not to let anyone else outside of town know otherwise there would be some shadowed conspiracies.

The police are still baffled with what they have fought against and who was fighting with them.

But the ones who are still shocked by what they encountered are Lincoln, Jordan, Simon, Stella, Luna and Sam. Stella did have the recording of the whole fight on her phone and showed it to the rest of the Louds, though Lisa was a bit skeptic but eventually she believed it all.

(The Loud house)

Lincoln and Jordan are in the backyard, looking up at the sky as they both are leaning onto the tree.

"So, any clue as to what Lisa told you?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln sighs. "Lisa said that the possibility of an alternate dimension is possible, and that what we have seen was probably one that has heroes and conflicts."

"And a white haired hero with a brown haired girlfriend" said Jordan, she does her best to make him feel happy.

Lincoln chuckles. "Yeah, I'm actually glad to meet another version of me that's in a relationship with someone I know, it feels right."

"But there could be other Lincoln's who aren't in a relationship with a Jordan, there have been tons of girls you've met for some time" said Jordan.

"Yeah, that is true, though it would be nice to meet that hero Lincoln and ask him about what he's facing" said Lincoln.

"I still can't believe they're Luna and Leni have powers" said Jordan.

"Same with Sam, and why do they have a girl version of myself. I swear I have seen her before, well in a dream" said Lincoln.

"I wonder how our friends will react to this whole thing, and let's hope Stella isn't planning on posting it" said Jordan.

"I doubt it. Stella's smart, she knows better than to post something that could cause her to get caught by some government people, though that would also make Zach paranoid" replied Lincoln.

"Should we even tell our friends about this? Do you think they all deserve to know?" asked Jordan.

"No, we can't let anything chaotic in Royal Woods to start. I already spoke with Simon, Sam and Stella when I woke up and they agreed not to tell anyone about all of it" said Lincoln.

"Okay, but you still want to interact with that hero Lincoln right?" asked Jordan.

"Yeah, I would like to talk to him" said Lincoln as he looks to the sky.

"Why wait kid" they both look to the tree house and see the hero Lincoln from yesterday.

Lincoln and Jordan get up and look towards the hero Lincoln who jumps off the tree house and is in his hero attire and mask on. "Hey there Loud and Rosato."

Lincoln and Jordan are shocked. "Y-You're here?! This isn't a dream is it?"

Hero Lincoln walks towards them and he places a hand on Lincoln's shoulder. "Trust me Linc, this ain't a dream. It's all real."

They backed up a bit. "So, what are you doing here?" asked Jordan.

"I came here to check up on the both of you. This world seems to be looking real good, no chaos, no troubles and certainly no otherworldly mishap, except for what happened yesterday" replied Hero Lincoln.

"Yeah, that fight you had with that Warcraft freak was kinda intense" said Lincoln.

"And scary" said Jordan.

Hero Lincoln then sits down underneath the tree. "Yeah, it was. We didn't expect to come to your world yesterday. That's also why I'm here, I wanna apologize for that whole fight, we never meant to bring them to your world and bring harm."

Lincoln and Jordan knew they could trust him, so they sit in front of him. "Okay, well I guess I could accept this apology of yours. I mean unexpected things do happen to the best of us" said Lincoln.

Hero Lincoln chuckles. "Heh, spoken like a true Lincoln. I guess no matter which Loudverse I go to there will always be the same old man-with-the-plan persona in each Lincoln or Linka."

"So, can we ask you some questions?" asked Jordan.

"Sure, but I don't think there will be some things I'll be answering. And I would also like to ask you guys some questions as well" said Hero Lincoln.

"Sounds fair enough, so are you a Loud?" asked Lincoln.

"What makes you say that?" asked Hero Lincoln.

"Well during your fight yesterday, you didn't seem to be the normal Lincoln I would've been from before. Also the only known louds I saw with you were Leni and Luna" said Lincoln.

Hero Lincoln sighs. "No, I'm not a loud anymore. Let's just say there are some crimes and acts of law breaking that cannot be changed when CPS intervenes."

Hearing all of that made Lincoln feel scared, he couldn't imagine a family without all ten of his sisters with him and he knows what CPS is capable of.

"Okay so my turn. When did you and Jordan became a thing?" asked Hero Lincoln.

"A day after Ronnie Anne and Bobby moved, we became a couple after a few dates and we went on with whatever came through us together" replied Lincoln.

"We also have had this long time crush on each other for a long time" replied Jordan.

"My life has been improving since I met her. Whatever situation we go through with or without my sister's we always try and find a way out of it" said Lincoln.

Hero Lincoln smiles. "Being tough and more intelligent with the aid of someone who was able to bring out the best of you. Now that is nice, like you guys I am in a relationship with Jordan Rosato, and we're both heroes. I guess you can say I'm the commander and she's the major."

"Whoa" replied Lincoln and Jordan.

"Okay, so what is your last name?" asked Lincoln.

"Spellman. I was adopted into the family alongside Leni, Luna and Lily we also have some other siblings who are also adopted and it feels good to have a little brother to look after too" said Hero Lincoln.

"Wow that sounds kinda intense. Are the louds okay with what's been happening?" asked Jordan.

"They already served they're punishment, though redemption wasn't easy for them and I don't really see them as family anymore just family friends" said Hero Lincoln.

Then Patriot and Valkyrie fly down and land next to them. Hero Lincoln scratches the head of Patriot. "I have a question, where the heck did you get these two?"

Lincoln chuckles. "Let's just say Patriot and I are good friends, I met him last year when he took refuge in the tree house. He wasn't hostile just looking for a home. Valkyrie is new, turns out Patriot met her during January and they're both a couple."

"Sounds like one heck of an adventure with an eagle as a pet, or better yet a companion. I'm gonna guess you guys went through trouble and fought side-by-side" said Hero Lincoln.

"We did, from Chandler, Boy Jordan, Hank, Hawk and some bratty kid from the cereal ordeal" replied Lincoln.

"Wow, my Chandler with Hank and Hawk are never getting out. Let's just say they made a big mistake when they sided with a demon" said Lincoln.

"Yikes, that sounds evil" said Jordan. "What about friends? Are you still friends with those at your Royal Woods?"

"I guess I am still friends with them, but I do have other friends from across the realms and my friendship with Clyde is not in the best friend zone anymore" said Hero Lincoln.

Lincoln gasps. "You too? My friendship with Clyde is also no longer in the best friend's category. That falls to Liam instead."

Hero Lincoln is confused by this. "Liam? Why him?'

"Well, we both are hardworking, we do a lot of chores in the house, I deal with ten sisters and he deals with more than ten farm animals and we're both in a nice relationship with some awesome ladies" replied Lincoln.

Hero Lincoln chuckles. "Your Liam must be in love with Tabby."

"He is, those two are not easy to separate. Country and Rock" sai Jordan.

"Sounds like Kid Rock. The Liam and Tabby in my world are also in a relationship, though the best friend title isn't on my Liam, it's on someone else" replied Hero Lincoln.

"Really? Who?" asked Lincoln.

"That's a name I can't tell you kid" replied Hero Lincoln.

"Okay, so how goes you're Royal Woods? Is it different than ours?" asked Lincoln.

"It is, sort of. I mean our world seems to be okay with things that aren't normal and it has encountered a couple of other worldly things, from aliens, demons, and villains and on some occasion ghosts" replied Hero Lincoln.

"Wow that sounds stressful. Must be tough being heroes" said Jordan.

"It is, but not too much for some of us" said Hero Lincoln.

Lincoln was confused and curious about that. "Are some of the hero's stressed by this?"

"Well, not all of us. It can be a bit overwhelming for one person though" replied Hero Lincoln.

"And who might that be dude?" they turn around and see Luna coming out of the door of the kitchen and soon enough she is joined by the other Louds.

"So, you're the hero Lincoln from yesterday" said Lori.

"You look so cool" said Lana.

"Almost like a prince, well if prince's had blasters" said Lola.

"You seem kinda tough, have you been working out?" asked Lynn Jr.

"And judging by the way your personality is you seem to have an expanding rank within your knowledge" said Lisa.

"I totes like your suit, it matches you" said Leni.

"We overheard what you said earlier with Lincoln and Jordan" said Luan.

"Have you guys really encountered ghosts?" asked Lucy.

Hero Lincoln did not expect them to be there, or even eavesdrop on their conversation. Hero Lincoln sighs. "My name is Lincoln A. Spellman, son of Neil and Gwen A. Spellman. Co-Commander of the Aegis Battlecruiser and acting support leader to the Royal Defenders."

"Wait a minute! You mean those group of heroes, you're their leader?!" said Jordan.

"I am, but a supporting leader, the main chief has got to either be my dad or the Guardian. I'm more of a tactical leader" replied Hero Lincoln.

"Like Captain America!" said Lincoln.

Hero Lincoln chuckles. "Yeah, I guess that sounds about right."

Luna then sits next to her little brother. "Earlier, you said that there's one member on your team that seems a bit stressed with being a hero, is it my super hero self?"

Hero Lincoln was surprised by how this Luna knew. "Yeah, it is her. She has had so many conflicts in trying to keep me safe, and there have been times when I took a lot of beatings and near death experiences."

Hearing that shocked them, Luna wasn't comfortable hearing this. "Is your Luna …. You're legal Guardian?" asked Luna.

"She is, after an incident which led to the family being broken, my sister was devastated and wants to help revive the spark from the Special Sibling bond we have, to rekindle the brother and sister love that was lost from way before she found her talent. My Luna is no longer devoted to her musical dream, she just wants to see music as a personal hobby, same goes with Sam" replied Hero Lincoln.

Luna sighs and looks down. "I figured, that almost sounds like a plan I would make."

"So what triggered you to try and regain your spark with this brother of yours?" asked Hero Lincoln.

"I guess it all came down when I knew Lincoln was seeing a girl, I recalled all of the times we meddled with his personal life and then I felt bad for the other bad things I did" replied Luna.

Lincoln looks to Luna with concern. "Luna, that was the past and I forgive you for all of it, I mean sure I have felt some form of sadness at those times but not anymore. I would never cast you aside sis."

Luna felt touched by this and hugs him, Lincoln also returns the embrace. Then Luna pulls Jordan into the hug and she hugs them back.

Then Lori goes to Hero Lincoln. "Umm, Lincoln or Spellman, I literally have no clue what to call you."

Hero Lincoln chuckles. "You can call me Linc or Hero Lincoln, I don't mind."

"Okay, so what about our family, what's happened to them?" asked Lori.

"Well, they're trying to pick up the pieces of the day it all went down and casted the separation of us. They're doing well, especially with my Lori acting as a big sister and doing her best to improve" replied Hero Lincoln. "There are some other great things I can say that my Lori has done, but that's going to be a trade secret."

Loir smiles. "I understand, is she still dating Bobby though?"

"She is, and she's going to a different college. To stay close to her family, friends and team mates" replied Hero Lincoln.

"Umm excuse me Lincy or Hero Lincy. I saw that my hero self has plant powers, is she a monster or something?" asked Leni.

"No Leni she's not. She's still the same kind hearted Leni I know and love, but she has gotten smarter over the months and still loves to do fashion especially with my twin Linka" said Hero Lincoln.

"You mean that girl version of yourself? She loves fashion too?" asked Leni.

"She does, they're both roommates and they both are skilled in being heroes and saving the world" replied Hero Lincoln. "And if you're wondering, my Leni got her powers by accident at an advanced technology lab."

"Wait a minute! Why aren't you roommate's with your twin?!" asked Lola.

"Shouldn't you be in the same room?" asked Lana.

Hero Lincoln sighed. "Well, when we first met we became close siblings, we were called the Linck twins and she is my co-commander and we work well together when it comes to tactical combat, but after some recent horrible events. We decided to have different roommates with our legal guardians."

"Wow, that sounds sad" said Lucy. "So, how did you two meet?"

"That's something I can't answer" replied Hero Lincoln.

"Might I ask on what sort of knowledge you have hidden within your vast cranium? I do believe you have made contact with alien life forms and I know that you have gained many advancements in technology" said Lisa.

"Sorry Lisa, but I am not telling you that. There's no way I'm sharing my knowledge on alien tech with you, you're only four and you have a lot to learn. My Lisa already learned her lesson" replied Hero Lincoln.

Lisa sighs. "I understand, can I at least get your DNA sample?"

"No" replied Hero Lincoln.

Lynn Jr goes to him and tries to do her signature punch on the shoulder, but her punch was caught by Hero Lincoln. "Yeah, I'm not falling for the whole two for flinching crud anymore."

"Wow, you have gotten tough. So, do you work out? Play any sports?" asked Lynn Jr.

Hero Lincoln chuckles. "Well I am a fan of WWE and my two uncles are pro wrestlers there, but most of my training is from front line experience and some from my dad's gym equipment."

Hearing that almost made Lynn faint, but she was supported by Lucy.

Then there was one question that was on their minds. "Hero Lincoln, how did the family got separated?" asked Luan.

Hero Lincoln knew they would ask, he looks to Lincoln. "Was there this one time when Lynn asked you to come and support her baseball game?"

"There was, but I denied it and I knew what she was trying to do" replied Lincoln.

"Then we came and stopped her from trying to threaten Lincy" said Leni.

"We told our parents and they grounded her" said Lori.

"But I told them to ground her once her game was over, they all understood that I needed some alone time after attending all of my sisters events" replied Lincoln.

Hero Lincoln sighed. "Wow, I guess you were lucky on that one. I can't say the same for me when it happened."

It then hit Luna. "So, that's how it all started for you. You attended Lynn's baseball game and it went wrong real fast didn't it?"

Hero Lincoln deactivates his mask and they can see the concerned expression he had. "Yeah, that's where it all went wrong, I attended the game, Lynn lost, she blamed me, framed me for being bad luck, I took advantage of the rumor, I had my alone time, then they went too far and it became worse, they kicked me out of the house, I found an answer to solve it but that backfired as well, I spent the whole time being a good luck charm and was tormented and then I met Jordan. She saved me from that hell I once called family love, the louds betrayed my love and trust and I never saw them the way I used to."

They were all shocked, Lynn Jr was the one who was more shocked, she didn't know how stupid her other self was.

"Preposterous! Even my version believed in it?!" asked Lisa.

Hero Lincoln nodded. "Everyone, I became a laughing stock to the school when I was used as a good luck charm."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Lucy.

Hero Lincoln didn't say anything, he just looked down with sadness. They knew that was one thing he didn't want to answer, it would be too mean to ask.

Luna then goes to him and hugs the hero Lincoln, he gets shocked by this, but also embraces her.

"And I could only guess that my other self was feeling pretty guilty and wanted to make you part of the family again" said Luna.

Hero Lincoln felt as if he was gonna shed some tears. "Y-Yeah. She tried, she really did. Eventually Leni was convinced it was all wrong and she wanted to improve herself."

"And then the family was sent to court and you and three of your sisters were taken into a new family" said Jordan.

Hero Lincoln and Luna break the hug. "Yeah, we were taken in by the very man who was my lawyer, the man I would call dad and would truly respect. He was brave, kind, strong and compassionate. Neil A. Spellman, who is now a leader to an alien army and possesses the soul of a demonic dragon, his life became crazy real fast. But he was okay with it."

"Wow, your family has one heck of a life" said Luan.

Hero Lincoln smiled. "Yeah, but we're all okay with it." He then looks to Luna and smiles. "Thanks for the hug, I needed that."

"No prob hero dude, I know your Luna would've done the same in order to keep you comfortable" replied Luna.

Then Hero Lincoln looks to his watch. "Well, I've overstayed my welcome, I guess I should be going now."

Lincoln gets up and he shakes hands with his hero self. "Thanks for coming and giving me …. I mean us, a chance to talk to you, and we won't be telling anyone about all of this. You have my word."

Hero Lincoln smiles. "Thanks Linc, good luck with your life here and like me, make every moment with Jordan the best. You don't get to see much of a great girlfriend in her."

Both Lincoln's chuckle. Jordan found this cute, and also awkward. There are two white haired handsome faces.

"By the way, do you and your Jordan call each other handsome or beautiful?" asked Jordan.

"We do, and on some occasions she tackle hugs me. But I'm used to it and I know when she's coming" said Hero Lincoln.

Jordan giggles. "Dang it, even my hero self can't tackle you right. But at least you two have these cute pet names."

Hero Lincoln then uses a small glowing stone, he throws it and it opens a portal.

Lucy was shocked by what he had. "Was that a runic stone?"

"It is, I guess you can say magic is real and it has the same elements as science" said Hero Lincoln.

Hearing that was making Lisa's head feel confused and yet confirming he was right, so she faints.

Hero Lincoln then goes to the portal, but he looks back and sees the Loud family, a family that is still together, a family that still supports each other, a Loud family who still love each other. "Lincoln, don't stray away from the family you have. Stay safe, stay strong and don't ever forget each other."

He then passes through the portal, it soon disappears leaving nothing but they're back yard.

"Wow, that was kinda cool" said Lana.

"He has got to be the best hero I have ever seen" said Lola.

"I hope he and his family will be okay" said Leni.

"I think they will be Leni, they are heroes after all" replied Lori.

"Then let's hope they can save the day as they save themselves, and that's no pun" said Luan.

"What are the odds he might come back" said Lucy.

"Maybe sis, maybe" said Lynn Jr. She then looks to the unconscious Lisa. "We should take her inside."

Lincoln, Jordan and Luna look to the spot where the portal was made. Patriot and Valkyrie sit on Lincoln's shoulders.

"He has got to be the best version of me I have ever met" said Lincoln.

"True and I hope his Luna will be okay, she seems like a mom figure than a sister figure" said Luna.

"As long as they have each other's backs they'll all be fine" said Jordan.

They then head back inside, hoping for whatever comes to the future. They know that there is someone watching them.

**Decided to make this aftermath chapter, and add some explanations to my other story as well. I know many of you guys don't read my story "Spells and Louds" but I just wanted to add this for my own reason. If you guys have any ideas on future chapters, just PM me. I will also be making the big eagle contest soon. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	140. Chapter 140

**Chapter 140**

**Try and figure out some things that are happening as you read. Enjoy.**

(Royal Woods mall, Video game store)

Lincoln and Jordan are going through some games and other stuff, though they're both not seeing anything interesting at the moment.

Jordan does see something she might like, it was a poster of League of Legends KDA group. "Looks like I found what I like." and thankfully it wasn't too expensive.

She eventually sees Lincoln going through some game cartridges that would fit his PlayStation, even though he hasn't played it in a while.

"Umm Lincoln, what are you doing?" asked Jordan.

"Oh sorry, I was just going through some games here. I know I haven't done video games in a while because I'm now more into computer games, I still wanna see if there's anything good or new" replied Lincoln.

"Okay, I think I'll join you" Jordan also goes through all of them.

The two of them continue to go through all of the games, soon they see nothing good. But Lincoln does see something interesting. "What's this?" He picks up the game and sees the name. "Total Trash Takedown? Huh, looks fun. Maybe I can show this to Lana."

"Hey Linc, found anything good?" asked Jordan.

"Yeah, this" Lincoln show her the game.

"Wow! Kinda looks like something Lana might like" replied Jordan.

"I know, I'm gonna get this and see if she wants to play it. If not, then I can save it for her for next time she feels like playing" replied Lincoln.

The two of them head to the cashier and they pay up for their purchases, they soon leave the mall and head to their bikes.

"Can you believe that Ronnie Anne, Sid CJ, Carl and Adelaide went on that night time zoo tour" said Lincoln.

"I can't believe they have those, I usually hear night time wildlife tours in Africa. But having one in a zoo sounds exciting" said Jordan.

"At least no one got hurt" said Lincoln.

They both hop on their bikes and were about to leave, but then they were blocked by Mrs. Carmichael. "Excuse me, Lincoln. Can I ask you to babysit my son?"

Lincoln and Jordan were shocked that they would ask him. "Okay, but why not Leni?"

"Well, I know Leni is quite the babysitter. But I know that this Friday she will be attending the prom and on Saturday she might be too tired after all of it, I was wondering if someone like you could do the job" said Mrs. Carmichael.

"Sure, I could do it" replied Lincoln.

"Great, now I can go and meet my online dates on that day" said Mrs. Carmichael.

They felt awkward hearing her say that.

"Also, my son can be a handful when it comes to having fun at night, so be careful. I'll give you more instructions this Saturday, farewell now children" Mrs. Carmichael heads back into the mall.

Lincoln and Jordan both head back to the loud house.

"Well, that happened" said Lincoln.

"Sure did, if you need help you can always call me" said Jordan.

"That would be nice, besides having a little kid as company I guess I could use some romantic company" Lincoln winked at her.

Jordan giggles. "Oh stop, by the way are you ready for the big Friday share?"

"Don't you mean the big Wednesday share? Still weird that they moved it to Wednesday" said Lincoln.

"Huggins did say he was headed to a big school staff convention, plus Clyde will be there with him. I have no clue why" said Jordan.

"Yeah, I got my big share ready for Wednesday. You?" said Lincoln.

"Already did, and all of you are gonna so love it" said Jordan.

(The Loud House)

The two kids make it and they park their bikes to the side of the house.

Jordan then looks to the rolled up poster she still has "You know what, I was planning on putting this thing in my room. But I think it would look better in the tree house."

"Okay, go ahead. I'm gonna go and see if Lana's around" said Lincoln.

"Okay, be with you soon" Jordan heads to the backyard and into the tree house.

Lincoln heads inside and he spots Lola going upstairs with some grey dressed girl. _'Who the heck was that kid?'_

Lincoln also knows that Lori, Leni and Lynn Sr went to the DMV, he just hopes she passed her driving test.

Lincoln then sees the living room was empty, but there was one person who was thee lying on the couch looking bored, and it was just the girl he was looking for, Lana.

Lincoln sits next to her. "Hey there sis, bored?"

Lana sighs. "Yeah, I am. There's nothing good on TV, I've already fed my pets, Lisa is at a small play date with her friend Darcy, No clue what Lola is up to with that girl and I'm not feeling like rolling in mud for a while, oh and the dumpster at the back of Seven Eleven has been cleared out, I made it too late."

Lincoln smiles and hands her the brown paper bag. "What is this?" asked Lana.

"Open it sis" replied Lincoln with a smile.

Lana sees in the bag and pulls out the game cartridge. "Umm Lincoln, you know I don't play video games right?"

"Look at the name" said Lincoln.

Lana looks at the name of the game. "Total Trash Takedown? What the heck?"

"So, you feeling like seeing what this was all about?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, the name does sound interesting, sure why not" said Lana.

Lincoln grabs the game cartridge from her and he puts it into his PlayStation. "By the way, how come you don't play on that thing anymore?" asked Lana.

"Well I'm not into this kind of stuff anymore. I'm more into computer gaming, the ones with strategy" replied Lincoln. He then turns it on, grabs the controller and sits next to Lana.

The game starts and they see the title. Lincoln then starts the game and immediately Lana is intrigued.

"Whoa! This looks so cool! It's like some kind of garbage city of my dream!" said Lana.

Lincoln chuckled at what his sister said. They continue to play, well Lincoln plays while Lana watches.

Pretty soon, they bypass five levels. Lincoln could see just how interested Lana was. It was time to see if she could do it.

"Hey Lana, do you wanna give it a go?" asked Lincoln as he pauses the game and hands her the controller.

Lana was shocked and sees the controller. "R-Really? You mean it?"

Lincoln nods. "That's the whole reason why I got this game. In case you don't have anything else to do, or if you're feeling bored you can play with this game."

Lana smiled and wipes away a tear and hugs Lincoln. "Thank you, thank you, thank you big brother!"

Lincoln pats her head. "You're welcome Lana, and I'll help you through it all, with this book" Lincoln shows her the book with all of the known information about Total Trash Takedown.

Lana grabs the controller. "Okay bro, let's do this!"

For the whole time Lana plays through the game with ease, with little objectives in the way, and with Lincoln's instructions. It almost looked like the time he coached her for Lola's pageant.

What they don't know is that someone was watching them.

(Later)

Jordan enters the house after finding a good spot for the poster and she sees Lincoln and Lana playing the video game. _'Aww, looks like they're both bonding well.'_

Jordan sees some at the stair railings looking at them, for once Jordan was able to spot her before she could come out and jumps care them, Lucy.

Jordan goes to her. "Lucy, are you okay?"

"Sigh, I'm fine Jordan" replied Lucy. Jordan does remember from Lincoln about the different sighs of Lucy, let it be she's just being herself or she might be even more depressed than she ever was.

Jordan sits next to her. "Are you sure you're fine Luce? It looks like you've been staring at Lincoln and Lana for a while."

Lucy then sits next to her. "Sigh, I guess I was just a bit envious at what Lincoln's been doing, he got a chance to make something big with Lisa and those Lego's, he did the same with the twin's, he always coached Lola and now he's coaching Lana with this game."

"But Lincoln always gives you words for your poems, doesn't that count?" asked Jordan.

"Sigh, I guess. But as of right now I don't have any plans on making any poems, or hanging around with my bats" said Lucy. Hearing that last part was a bit funny, Jordan had to hold in her laughter.

"So, you wanna spend some time with Lincoln?" asked Jordan. Lucy nods and sighs.

Jordan then gets an idea. "How about you and me have some game time as well? I might not be Lincoln, but he has taught me a thing or two on how each of you in the family works."

Lucy looks to Jordan and smiles. "Sure, I'd like that. But what can we do?"

Jordan then gets an idea and looks to Lincoln. "Hey Linc, is it cool id we use your computer?"

Lincoln looks to them, he could see Lucy looking a bit nervous. He knew where this was going. "Sure why not, you already know my password."

Jordan chuckles. "It's always the same." Jordan then holds Lucy's hand and they both head upstairs and into the room Luna and Lincoln share.

They both head to his computer, grab two chairs and Jordan turns it on.

"Okay, so right now I'm gonna need you to turn around so I can type the password to his computer" said Jordan.

"Is it Jordacoln?" asked Lucy.

Jordan was shocked. "How did you know that?"

"Jordan, you're the only girl he would truly give his heart to. Also I heard him say those words through the vents" said Lucy.

Jordan was touched at what Lucy said. "Aww, okay then." Jordan types in the password and they see the wallpaper of the computer was changed into an image of Lincoln and Jordan sitting by the pool.

They were shocked that this was his new wallpaper. "Either this is awkward or this is sweet" said Lucy.

Jordan then clicks onto the game, Warcraft 3. "Okay, so we're gonna do the undead chapter."

Lucy smiles. "Even though I have seen Lincoln do it once, it's nice to see it again."

Jordan starts the game and then she gets an idea. "Hey Luce, you wanna give it a go?"

Lucy is shocked at what Jordan just said. "Really? You want me to take the path of the Scourge?"

Jordan nods. "I know you can so it."

Lucy smiles and hugs Jordan. "I guess you did learn some things from Lincoln, thank Jordan."

Jordan smiles and hugs her back. "No problem."

Lucy and Jordan switch places, Jordan would instruct her on what to do. "Okay, so right now you can't build a base or an army. You just have to gather the acolytes and keep your hero alive."

"I got this" she cracks her fingers. "Let the scourging commence!"

(Hours later)

Jordan and Lucy leave the room. "You did awesome back there Luce! The whole campaign and not much trouble."

"Thanks, I guess you can say it motivated me, like a lot" replied Lucy.

"Well, we better check on Lana and Lincoln" said Jordan.

They both head downstairs and they see that the game was over and that they won. Lincoln was rubbing Lana's back as she sleeps on his lap, Lincoln sees Jordan and Lucy and smiles.

The two approach them, Jordan turns off the game and removes the cartridge. "So, looks like you two had a blast."

"We did, she tuckered herself out after all of the constant adrenaline rush through the whole thing" said Lincoln with a chuckle. "It was like looking at a mini Lynn on a sports rave."

Lucy rubs Lana's head. "She looks quite peaceful asleep. But not the dead kind."

Lincoln liked how Lucy was being nice to Lana. "Looks like someone has some big sister instincts kicking in."

Lucy smiled hearing that. "She should get some sleep on her bed." Lucy then picks up Lana, which shocks Lincoln and Jordan.

"Let me do this big brother, I feel kinda happy today after spending some time with Jordan. And I guess it is time to step up a bit, I am the older sister to Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily."

Lincoln smiles and pats Lucy's head. "Go ahead Luce." Lucy smiles and heads upstairs and into Lola and Lana's room with the sleeping grease monkey in her arms. Surprisingly, Lola wasn't there anymore, along with that grey dressed girl.

Jordan then sits next to Lincoln, she leans her head onto his shoulder. "Looks like we both had a fun time spending it with the little Louds" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, you should've seen her playing as the undead. Lucy was a pro at it" said Jordan.

They both chuckle a bit. "By the way, was Patriot and Valkyrie in the tree house?" asked Lincoln.

"They are, when I was putting the poster up I saw them at the watch tower. They looked so cute together" said Jordan.

Lincoln then pulls Jordan closer to him. "Yeah, kinda like us."

Jordan blushes at this and she kisses him.

(An hour later)

Lori, Leni and Lynn Sr return back home after Leni's driving test at the DMV, and they had some big news for the others.

"I still can't believe I did it!" said Leni as she looks at her driver's license, they got her good side right,

"Congrats again Leni, you are literally a licensed driver" said Lori.

"Thanks Lori, I couldn't have done it without you" Leni then hugs Lori.

Lori smiles and hugs Leni back. "You're welcome little sis."

Lynn Sr wipes a tear, he then uses his phone to take a picture. "Okay girls, let's head back inside and see if the rest of the family is here. I know they'll be happy to hear about you're accomplishment!"

They all head inside, but then they stay quiet when they see on the couch is Lincoln and Jordan.

Lincoln is laying down and resting on his chest is Jordan, both of them with smiles on their faces.

Lynn Sr wipes again yet another tear and takes a picture. "They grow up so fast." he whispers.

"This is so cute" whispered Leni. She too takes a picture.

Lori also does the same. "My friends are so going to love this."

"Well, there's no point telling the others now, I think you should tell them later Leni" said Lynn Sr.

"So right dad" replied Leni.

Lynn Sr heads into the kitchen to get dinner ready while Lori and Leni head upstairs.

They notice the door of the twins is slightly open, they both look inside and see another cute sight.

Lucy is fast asleep on Lana's bed and holding onto her is Lana.

Both teens take a picture at this cute sight. Then Lori was getting a weird feeling, she creeps near Lucy and hears. "Sigh ….. Sigh …. Sigh."

Lori goes back to Leni. "Okay, so she really is asleep."

"Something must've happened here, and I think it must've triggered an older sister thing inside of Lucy" said Leni.

"Yeah, I guess something did" said Lori.

They both leave the room and close the door and leave a sign that says, "Do not disturb." they then head to their room.

Later, Luna comes home.

She opens the door and is about to say something loud, but then she stops when she sees Lincoln and Jordan fast asleep. _'Aww, something must've made the two dudes tuckered out.' _Luna then sits on the floor next to them and strums some soothing tunes so both of them can have some good dreams.

What they all don't hear is Lincolns and Jordan's phone going off.

Lincoln's phone: Simon sent him a message saying, _"Can't wait for Wednesday man, I got me something you all are gonna like, and Stella said she has something we have never seen before. I hope you and Jordan are ready."_

Jordan's phone: Mollie sends her a message saying, _"Jordan, you won't believe what just happened to me when I stayed to help in the band room, my lucky Canadian penny is missing! And I think I know who, or what took it!"_

Then both they're phones got the same message, from Ronnie Anne: _"Guys! My dad is coming to visit in the city! And I think I might be able to convince him to stay!"_

Things are sure about to spice things up for them this week.

**Took me a while to figure out what to make for the multiple episodes of Loud House I saw, and so here it is. This is in fact a future chapter, so I made this on February 9. I like to make chapters early, once more Loud House and Casagrande Episodes are out, I'll figure out how to add them up to some future chapters. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	141. Chapter 141

**Chapter 141**

(The Loud house)

Lincoln and Jordan are in the room, after a nice day in school. Both of them are strumming to some nice tunes on their acoustic guitars.

"So, what how are the rest of your sibs today?" asked Jordan.

"Lola is still being a good volunteer with Meli Ramos and I think it's turning out well" replied Lincoln.

"Why is she doing this?" asked Jordan.

"Lana said that this is the one thing Lola needs in order to get into this Saturday's pageant" said Lincoln. "She has to show she's beautiful inside and out, and that means she has to show that she can be nice to others, she does have a harsh reputation when it comes to what she loves."

"Yikes, Lola must really want to be in that pageant real bad. On the plus side she's being nice to the new girl at school" said Jordan. "Also, what the heck is wrong with Clyde as of lately?"

"No clue, but I overheard him talking to Penelope about his dad's always being on him, or in other words they're always helicoptering him" said Lincoln.

"Wow. Looks like Clyde is waking up to the reality of his dad's always being on his case. Also did you hear that Liam is giving out baby chicks from his farm?" said Jordan.

"Yeah, though that idea Liam's up to doesn't seem like a good idea, those little guys look mean" said Lincoln.

"I hope Tabby is having luck with that" said Jordan. "I also got word about Mollie and her lucky Canadian penny being missing, she said it might be the rat beast."

"Yeesh, that story is still haunting the school, let's hope nothing else gets stolen" said Lincoln. "Also Leni is probably telling her friends about her new driver's license."

"I still can't believe she passed! And all thanks to Lori, so when will Luna get her chance? She is 16 after all" said Jordan.

"Soon I hope, but she said she doesn't wanna rush it. She's still got some tunes in her mind and she doesn't wanna go in too early otherwise she might lose the beat" replied Lincoln.

"Oh, some music references from Luna I see. Nice" said Jordan.

"Actually that's exactly what she said to me last night, and to Sam as well" said Lincoln. "Also, did you get the message from Ronnie Anne?"

"I did, her and Bobby are so going to have a heck of a time with their dad. I just hope whatever she is planning doesn't end bad, or turn out weird" said Jordan.

"With Sid and the rest of her pals, and with her cousins by her side, I know she can come up with something. It's not like she's gonna act like some kind of rebel punk girl just to show her dad she needs help and he has to stay" said Lincoln.

Jordan looks to him. "Umm, could you not say that? It makes it sound like it might happen."

Just then they hear a loud slam from the door downstairs. "Uh oh, sounds like someone is back home and does not sound all too happy" said Lincoln.

"Can't be Lola, or Lana. Lynn maybe" said Jordan.

"Either it's Lynn or Lori. Leni is headed to her work and Luan said she has some big hamlet play with Benny later this afternoon" replied Lincoln.

Then the door to the room is opened and they see a very ticked off Luna, she tosses her axe which lands precisely onto its stand.

Patriot and Valkyrie sees this and flies out the window, they did not want to get involved with whatever was wrong with this rock star.

Luna doesn't even notice Lincoln and Jordan in the room and she heads to her top bunk, lies down on her bed face first and screams angrily into her pillow.

Lincoln and Jordan have never seen Luna this upset before, then Lincoln recalls some times when she was angry.

But she's more like the laid back kind of gal. Then he gets a text from Simon. _"Linc, Sam just came home and she does not look happy. Is Luna doing the same as well?"_

Lincoln types back. _"Yeah, something must've happened at school, and I'm gonna find out why."_

He then gets a reply from Simon. _"Good luck man, I'm gonna try and talk to Sam, I just hope she's not in the mood to kick me out of her room. I rarely see her like this."_

Lincoln then puts his phone away and looks to his third older sister, Jordan holds his hand. "Let's go and see what's bugging her."

With a deep breath both kids put their guitars down and head to the top bunk and sit on Luna's bed. She doesn't even know they're even there.

"Luna?" asked Lincoln. But he gets no response.

"Luna?" asked Jordan. Still nothing.

Lincoln then gets closer and sits next to her head on the pillow, he then rubs her hair. "Sis?"

She may have her face on her pillow but he can still hear her. "What?"

The sound of her tone was not what Lincoln wanted to hear, but he had to suck it up. "Luna, I wanna know what's wrong with you. You rarely seem angry unless it's a concert that was closed for no reason."

Luna doesn't reply, she just continues to grumble underneath her pillow.

Then Jordan sees a paper on attached to her axe. She gets off the bed and removes the paper from the guitar.

She gasps after reading it and then she heads back to the top bunk and hands him the note.

Lincoln also reads it.

_From the Desk of Principal Rivers._

_Due to recent budget cuts, the music club has been canceled._

Lincoln's eyes stay glued to the note, and he has a deadpan look. Jordan could tell, now he was getting angry.

Lincoln sighs, crushes the paper and tosses it aside. He then lays onto another pillow next to Luna and looks up with the same deadpan look.

"So, you guys are upset because your principal cut off the budget. I can't blame you, I'd get upset about hat too Lunes" said Lincoln.

Jordan was shocked, he was on the same page as Luna is.

Luna then removes her face from the pillow and looks to her brother, she can see his long yard stare into nothing, which meant he was also very, very upset.

Luna sighs and lays down next to him. "What the heck is her deal? The music club means so much to me!"

"Yeah, and pretty soon it might to me" said Lincoln.

"What the heck are we gonna do?! Sam, Sully, Mazzy and me won't be able to do any more rehearsals in the music club room anymore! And they took Mazzy's drum!" yelled Luna.

"She's got a lot of nerves just doing that to the music club. At this point I'm thinking of going to a different high school soon" said Lincoln.

"I'd do the same, but the rents wouldn't approve dude" said Luna.

"What the heck is Tabby gonna say when she hears about this? Or chunk?" said Lincoln.

"Principal River's has no clue what she had just begun! We're planning on a strike against her actions tomorrow!" said Luna.

"I wish I could be part of it, but I still have to go to school tomorrow" said Lincoln.

Luna sits up and looks to Lincoln. "Maybe I can disguise myself as mom again and help you get out of there, and heck I can also get Tabby to join in as well!"

Lincoln smiles and also sits up. "Now that is a plan I can accept, but Huggins might be smarter than that and Clyde as well."

Luna looks to Jordan. "What do you think dudette?" Lincoln also looks to his girlfriend.

Jordan could not believe what she was seeing, it was like looking at Twins. Only one is older and the other one is younger.

Jordan sighs. "Guys, maybe Principal Rivers did this as a way to help the school with its budget problems, just think about it. If you guys do this strike thing and reason with her, what's to say she might cut off the budget to another club? That could spark a massive strike against her, and I don't think she can handle that one."

Lincoln and Luna soon had frowns and were thinking about it. Lori is in the sports club, which is where golf is, Luan has her drama club along with Benny and they're also staring on the clown club, Leni's friends also have clubs they join in. Jackie is a part of the drama club as well, Mandee is in Origami club, Carol is in debate club, and Dana and Becky for some reason are in the squirrel feeding club, which is really weird as to why the school even has that.

"You're right Jordan, we weren't thinking straight back there" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, we were so strummed into the music, we completely forgot about what the other kids might be thinking and how they would feel" said Luna.

Jordan smiles. "Good, not that you two have come to your senses, I think I know how you can save the music club Luna."

"Really? How?" asked Luna.

"You could put up a fund raiser for the Music club, people can come and listen to music, learn how to play and some musical history as well" said Jordan.

"You know what, that sounds like a great idea!" said Luna.

"Yeah, we can hold it up at Ketchum Park, I know Mayor Davis owes me a favor for babysitting her kids last week" said Lincoln.

"Rock on bro! I'm gonna go and call my mates!" Luna gets off her bunk and grabs her phone.

Lincoln then hugs Jordan. "Now that's what I call master planning my love."

Jordan smiles and hugs him back. "I learned from the pro."

(Ketchum Park)

Luna was able to contact her friends to come and assist in setting up the fund raiser.

Sam brought Simon to provide some help and also Stella joined in.

Tabby is also there, Liam couldn't make it because he had to deal with his give-away-free-chicks thing.

"Okay dudes, the stage is set, the music teaching area is ready and we are stoked locked and loaded to teaching some great music histories" said Luna.

"This is so gonna be awesome Lunes!" said Sam.

Lincoln and Jordan tune their guitars, to help with the performance, they then see Luna with her friends approach them.

"Lincoln, Jordan these are my other two band mates, Mazzy and Sully" said Luna.

"I think we already know who the little dude is Luna" said Sully.

"Yeah, we saw you and your little lady friend during the whole musical duet" said Mazzy. "And you two were awesome."

"Thanks, and it's nice to meet you guys as well" said Jordan.

"It was really smart of you guys for coming up with this plan to help the music club" said Sam.

"Truth be told this was all Jordan's idea, I almost fell to the same plan Luna had" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, the whole strike thing" Luna replied sheepishly.

"Well, as long as we can make some money to keep the music club, then we can all have some peace and well thoughts" said Sully.

Then they see Tabby, Simon and Stella headed to them. "Guys, we got some people who are ready for the whole thing" said Simon.

"They all look so stoked to be here" said Tabby.

"And thank goodness I'll be in charge of the mash counting" said Stella.

Luna was excited for all of this. "Alright dudes, you all know what to do. Let's get to our posts and give it our all, for the music club!"

"For the music club!" they all cheered,

Lincoln and Luna were going to provide some musical entertainment since they are well known around town since the musical duet contest, with some back up music from Tabby and Simon, he learned some stuff from Sam.

Luna and Sam will provide some musical lessons.

Sully and Mazzy are doing the musical history lessons, and lots of kids want to know more about the history of music.

Stella is keeping track of how much cash their raking in, but for some reason Chunk is calling someone, they had no clue as to what he was planning.

(An hour later)

The whole Fund raiser went better than they thought, many people came to listen to some songs that Lincoln and Jordan performed, Luna and Sam did well in teaching the next generation on how to use instruments, Sully and Mazzy did well with teaching others about the history of music, now they are all gathered to Stella who is counting all they have gained.

"Alright dude, what's the final rake in?" asked Luna.

Stella uses he calculator and checks all the cash. "Okay, I did all the counting."

Then Mazzy arrives to them with her Tuba. "Wait! You didn't count everything!" Mazzy blows on the tuba and it spews out a lot of cash.

"Whoa!"

Stella uses her calculator again. "Hang on guys, this could be a while."

Soon she was able to count the extra cash that arrived. "Okay, so the amount of cash we made it … A Hundred and Fifty thousand bucks total!"

They all started cheering for the amount of money they just made.

"Holy smokes! That sure is a lot!" said Sully.

"At this point we can save the music club for generations to come!" said Sam.

"This is so awesome mates!" said Tabby.

"We did good guys, we all did our part and now the music club is saved!" said Luna.

They all cheered.

"And I am truly proud to all you dudes for giving it your best and making it all possible" said Luna.

"I'm proud to all of you as well" they all turn around and see Principal Rivers and Principal Assistant Oliver.

"Whoa, Principal Rivers. What are you doing here?" asked Sam.

"I heard from an old friend of mine who said you guy were coming up with this fund raiser and I have to say it is truly impressive" said Principal Rivers.

"And the amount of cash you all made is more than enough to save your music club" said Oliver.

"Awesome" said Sully and Mazzy.

But one thing was in Simon's mind. "I don't wanna be much of a bother, but who told you about this?"

"That would be me guv" said Chunk.

"Wait what?" they all yelled.

"You two know each other?" asked Lincoln.

"Darn right we do, we both were classmates back when we were in our senior years" said Chunk.

"He's also the same guy who asked me out to the prom" said Principal Rivers.

Chunk blushes hearing that. "Yeah, those were some great memories."

Then Luna has an idea. "Principal Rivers, I know we made tons of dough to save our club. But I also think we should split it to fund the other clubs, Drama, Sports, Origami, Debate, Art, Math, Chess, Clown and Squirrel Feeding."

Stella whispers to Jordan. "Why is there a Squirrel feeding club?"

"No clue" replied Jordan.

Principal Rivers and Oliver were happy to hear what Luna just offered. "Alright then Ms. Loud, we can split the money so we can fund every club in the school" said Principal Rivers.

"Smashin' luv! Now that's what I call generosity" said Chunk.

Sam hugs Luna and kisses her cheek. "That is the best thing you have ever come up with!"

"Aw, thanks guys" said Luna.

Principal Rivers looks to Lincoln and Jordan. "Also, I heard from Chunk that you young lady are the one who came up with the whole fund raiser idea, I am truly impressed."

"Thank you ma'am, it was the best way to solve this and not throw a strike" Jordan looks to Lincoln and Luna who both chuckle sheepishly.

"Also, I heard all about the songs you and Mr. Loud here has made, from the song he did at Royal Woods Elementary, the one I saw on social media about your birthday and the duet you two performed at Bangers n' Mosh. I loved that Good time vibe!" said Principal Rivers.

"Thanks Principal Rivers, I guess you can say we both got inspired by Luna, and pretty much I can count music as my talent" replied Lincoln.

Luna was touched at how her little brother would mention about her.

"Which is also why I am asking if you two would like to perform some songs and/or be the DJ for this Friday's School Prom" said Principal Rivers.

They all gasped, Tabby faints.

"W-What? Us?!" said Jordan.

"Indeed, your songs are pretty much what most of the students at school seem to love hearing. And so we decided to let you two be part of the prom for the music" said Oliver.

"So, what do you say kids?" asked Principal Rivers.

Lincoln was about to answer.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! We'll do it!" yelled Jordan as she then grabs Lincoln, hugs him and jumps up and down with glee.

This was not the kind of response they were expecting from young Rosato.

"Wow. Well okay then, I guess we'll have to make the cash split at the school" said Principal Rivers.

"Let me help you guys with that, I can be able to see how many clubs you guys have and calculate the amount of cash for each one" said Stella.

Oliver chuckles. "Wow. Impressive, what's your name kid?"

"Stella, Stella Gonzales" replied Stella.

"Well Ms. Gonzales the help is truly appreciated and who knows maybe one day when you attend Royal Woods High School, you might become Assistant Principal" said Oliver.

"That does sound like a good thing for you" said Principal Rivers.

Stella had no clue what to say. "Wow. Okay, that does sound kind of nice, but I have to get through middle school first."

Simon smiles and looks to Stella in a love daze. _'She's so smart ….. And hot!'_

Chunk, Sully and Mazzy are trying to wake up Tabby. But she's still out like a light.

Sam assists and starts to clean up the set up they all made.

Stella told Simon that she would talk to him soon, once she's done helping Principal Rivers and Oliver, also it was going to be her first time to be in the high school.

Luna, Lincoln and Jordan are cleaning up all of the instruments.

"This has got to be the best day ever for us!" said Jordan.

"Easy there my love, you seem really excited for Friday" said Lincoln.

"Are you kidding me? Lincoln, we are about to perform at Prom! Prom! Our first prom!" said Jordan.

Lincoln and Luna chuckled, they realize why Jordan took the offer immediately.

"Little dude, you gotta chill. This maybe your first prom together, but just remember that you two are performing the song and maybe do some dancing when the time is right. Sure wish I could join you two up stage" said Luna.

"Luna, you and Sam and your pals deserve a night to have fun and be who you guys are. There's always next prom to perform on stage" said Lincoln.

"Your right, I know you two are going to be awesome on Friday" said Luna.

They then see Jordan dancing around gracefully and humming a nice tune. Lincoln already knows she is imagining her first prom with him and he also dreams of it as well.

Lincoln goes to Jordan and grabs her by the waist. "You look excited to be part of it, and I think it's adorable."

Jordan chuckles. "Sorry, it's just our first prom, together. And we're not even in high school yet!"

"Yeah, I know and I'm sure our family is gonna be stoked for this news as well" said Lincoln.

"And our friends as well, Tabby, Simon and Stella might tell them before we do" said Jordan.

"And it also means we have to pick out what to wear at the prom. We aren't dancing amongst the crowd, so might as well pick something more into our musical style" said Lincoln.

Yeah, which means I need to pick out something to wear from my closet, or look for something in the mall" said Jordan. "And we have to come up with a new song to perform, we can perform the songs we did from before."

"Yeah, but before all of that. We still have to do our Wednesday share tomorrow" said Lincoln.

"I know, and I do hope you can be prepared for what I have to bring" said Jordan.

"Oh you know I will" Lincoln then kisses Jordan and she does the same.

Luna and Sam smile seeing this. "You got one heck of a little bro and future sister in law Lunes" said Sam.

Luna wipes a small tear from her eye. "I know Sammy, I know."

**This is how I would imagine a change to Deep Cuts, and mentioning some of the other episodes from Exchange of Heart, Community Disservice and Project Dad, and soon to come Tails of Woe. And as well as the Big Prom chapter this Friday. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**The idea for Lincoln and Jordan to perform at the High school was from fellow reader Vasmasdas1, though he gave me a different concept weeks ago, I decided to up the ante and make it better. Thanks man.**


	142. Chapter 142

**Chapter 142**

(Royal Woods bus)

Lincoln and Jordan are sitting next to each other, behind them is Stella and Simon and behind them is Rusty who is asleep, the bus then stops and Rusty wakes up.

Coming into the bus is Clyde, Penelope, Liam, Tabby and Zach.

"Hey guys, you all looking forward to today's Wednesday share?" asked Stella.

"Heck yeah, I brought my dream journal to read to read to all of you of the many things I have had in my years, but there are some things I won't reveal" said Clyde.

"I have brought with me my attendance record ever since pre-school" said Penelope.

"And I brought with me my prize piglet" said Liam.

"The rock star boots that I got from my first concert from London" said Tabby.

"Ugh, I flanked out of the assignment like two minutes ago and grabbed a random take out menu by the doors" said Zach in misery.

Rusty then brings out his portrait. "I brought with me this sweet picture of myself I commissioned on the board walk. It really captured my rugged essence."

They all had no clue what to think of this, and they were glad Polly wasn't there to see it either.

Stella then pulls out something from her bag. "Well, not gonna lie, but I'm pretty excited about my Wednesday share" she shows them a music box that is the shape of an egg, it then plays music and reveals a small elephant with a ball dancing.

They were in awe at this thing.

"My granny and I found it at the flea market. It was broken and rusted shut, but she's a total wizard and helped me fix it" said Stella.

Rusty then nudges Zach. "Bet your really regretting that take out menu huh?" Zach just has an upset look.

"What about you Simon?" asked Stella.

"Well I got this" Simon shows them an image of his first concert with his sister, it shows a six year old Simon with a ten year old Sam at a Linkin Park Concert and both of them were invited on stage.

"Whoa What?! You were at that concert at the age of ten?!" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, it was the first concert I was brought to. Sam did all she could to get us backstage because they ran out of tickets, this is where our sibling bond was forged" Simon then looks sad. "It sure is a shame that Chester Bennington is now gone, he signed this picture." He turns it over to reveal the autograph of the lead vocalist of the band.

Lincoln also knows about that news and feels bad for Simon.

But Simon soon reclaims his normal composure and looks to Lincoln and Jordan. "So, what about you two? What are you guys bringing?"

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle. "Let's just say that's a surprise" said Lincoln.

"So no spoiler's guys" said Jordan.

"Aww, come on" they all complained.

"Sorry guys. But that's still a no" said Lincoln.

"At first we didn't know what we were bringing, but then we both realized we both had the same intentions of what we were gonna share" said Jordan.

"Well, whatever it is. I know it has something to do with you two being together" said Tabby.

"She's not wrong about that one" said Penelope.

Jordan then looks to Lincoln. "So, what do you think of my Golden hoop earrings?"

Lincoln kisses her cheeks. "No matter what you wear you still look beautiful, also are those from your mom?"

"Yeah, she handed them down to me. They belonged to her mom and she was given them when she was twelve, like the age I am right now" replied Jordan.

"Dang, them things look fancy. Were they expensive?" said Liam.

"No clue, my mom never said anything. But I guess you can say these are a family heirloom" said Jordan.

"Well, try not to lose them" said Stella.

"Well we are having dodge ball later at gym, I have to keep them safe elsewhere so they won't get damaged" said Jordan.

"You should show them to your friends, they might like them" said Clyde.

"Why didn't you bring those for share today?" asked Zach.

"It was my first option, but then I got another idea instead" said Jordan.

"Same here, I was going to show a picture of my first concert with Luna, but I decided to bring something else" said Lincoln. "Luna understood and was okay with it."

(Royal Woods Elementary)

They all listened to Zach's very weird Share about Giovani-Chang's take out menu, in which he got a B from Mrs. Johnson.

They learned that Penelope had the same attendance record as Clyde does, but she also attended some extra classes on weekends before she met Clyde.

Tabby shared her story about the boots, and why they were so important to her. She rocked and rolled on stage with Santana, AC/DC and Metallica when they toured in London a long time ago. Complete shocked to Lincoln who almost fainted.

Simon shared his photo which pulled the hearts of many of the classmates.

Then Lincoln and Jordan shared to them, the air force medals they got from a visiting air force captain who came to their home a week ago, the man was tasked to hand the medals over to Lincoln and Jordan from the elderly men from Pearl Harbor.

These medals are for their great granddad's who fought in the battle of Midway.

Soon to share was Clyde, followed by Rusty and Liam. And Haiku showed them an image of what she photographed in her room, it looked like a shadowy figure of herself by the window, but she said she was holding the camera the whole time. Truly spooky, and also gives them a reason to not visit her house, ever.

Next Mrs. Johnson was going to call Stella to be next, Stella goes through her bag, but then she realizes something was wrong. "I can't find it!"

"What?" said Simon.

"Did anyone forget this assignment?" asked Mrs. Johnson.

Stella then spills out the contents of her bus. "No! I had it when I was on the bus, I swear!"

The rest of her friends also pitched in and told her about what it was.

Mrs. Johnson seemed a bit convinced, since she knows Lincoln, Jordan and Clyde are the ones who may have seen it. "Okay, okay. I believe you, we can do it tomorrow."

Stella looks down at her stuff in sadness. "But, where did it go?"

Simon sits next to her and places a hand on Stella's shoulder. "Wherever it is, we'll find it. Don't worry Stella."

(Gym class, well after gym)

They all finish their run in dodge ball, Jordan is headed to her locker and is ready to get to the cafeteria.

She told Lincoln that she would meet him and the others there soon. She was now the only one at the lockers, and she goes through her bag and then she sees that something was wrong. "What the? Where are they?!"

Then she hears some skittering sound. "Hello? Anyone there?"

Then she sees something coming out and she was shocked at what it was.

(Cafeteria)

Lincoln, Stella, Simon, Tabby, Liam, Penelope, Zach and Rusty are all eating lunch.

Simon could tell from his girlfriend's expression, she was not happy at all.

Then Rusty speaks up. "Hey Stella, trade you my delicious cold fish soup for that lame meatball sub."

Stella was about to make the trade, but then Simon intervenes. "Yeah, she's not doing that. And nice try Spokes, but not smart enough to fool me."

Rusty scooches away a bit and eats his lunch.

"Good call Simon" said Clyde.

Simon then looks to Stella. "Are you okay? Still upset about the music box?"

"Sorry, I just can't stop thinking about my music box. What could've happened to it?" said Stella.

"Well, it certainly couldn't have fallen off the bus or was left on the bus, then we would've seen it" said Tabby.

"She has a point, also your bag is in good shape and there would be no way it could've fallen out" said Penelope.

Then Zach clears his throat. "Umm, I don't wanna be that guy. But, maybe the rat beast took it."

Some of them gasp at the suggestion, though Simon and Lincoln didn't. Stella on the other hand was just confused.

"Don't even joke man!" said Rusty.

"That just sends jitters down my spine" said Liam.

"Dude, seriously. I don't think it could be possible" said Simon.

"It's just a tale they say around here since some weird accident at the science lab" said Lincoln.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Stella.

Zach then points to them to go under the table, Stella also follows. Though Lincoln and Simon sigh. "It's gonna be one of those days" said Simon.

"Yup" replied Lincoln, they both also follow underneath the table.

Zach then tells Stella about the Royal Woods Elementary legend about three rats mutated into one monster from a science accident and that it still wanders the school grounds taking things, starnge sounds in the halls and the smell of corn chips.

Stella is a bit scared from this, but Lincoln and Simon are not intimidated. Because of some recent events with a strange battle at Ketcham Park, both of them highly doubt that monster rat theory.

"Has anyone tried to track it down?" asked Stella.

"Nope, it swiped my harmonica. But it's welcome to keep it, I'm not looking to tussle with a mutant" said Liam.

"Same here mate, that little rascal took my favorite guitar pick when I first moved into this school" said Tabby.

"Same goes for my first calculator" said Penelope. Clyde rubs her back for comfort.

"Well, I'm not giving up on my music box. I'm finding the rat beast!" said Stella. But then Simon puts her hand down.

"Stella, as much as I think your brave intensity is very attractive. The whole rat beast thing is just a piece of folklore some kids spread" said Simon.

"Lisa said that a mouse escaped from the science lab and got into some chemicals. She said that the rat likes corn chips and stumbled onto them, there was only one rat, not three" said Lincoln.

"Wait a minute. How does Lisa know about the chemicals in the science lab?" asked Clyde.

"She asked principal Huggins that she should be in charge of keeping track of all the essentials to the place, he accepted it" said Lincoln.

"So, this might just be some random rat that got mutated?" asked Rusty.

"Could be. There's no way some chemicals could make a monster" said Simon.

"But what about them heroes ya'll saw in the park battle?" asked Liam.

"As what my hero version said, they got they're from an advanced lab and it was more of a gift. A mouse getting spilled by chemicals might have had some small mutations" said Lincoln.

"Chances the rat may have gotten an extra eye or extra tail, extra legs, extra ears. The chances are possible, but no way in heck is there a mutated monster rat, that's just some random comic from the 80's kind of stick" said Simon.

Stella was now feeling confident that they're right. "Huh, I guess you're right. Still I think it may have taken my music box for a reason, and I'm gonna find it!"

They then come out from under the table and proceed with their lunch, but then Jordan comes to them. "Lincoln!"

"Jordan? What's wrong?" Lincoln goes to her. "Lincoln, I went to my locker and found that my golden hoop earrings were missing!" replied Jordan.

"What?!" said Lincoln.

Jordan nods. "And I know who took them." Lincoln at this point looked a bit angry. "Who?!"

"Lincoln, calm down. All of you, follow me" said Jordan.

They all followed her out of the cafeteria, Rusty sees that Stella left her meatball sub and takes it.

They follow Jordan out of the cafeteria and into the gym, luckily Coach Pokawski is at his free time and isn't around.

They go to her bag which was left on the bleachers, and there was no one else there.

She then shows them her golden hoop earrings from the pocket.

"What the? I thought they were stolen?" asked Clyde.

"They were, but the culprit gave them back and I was able to convince him to give back some other missing stuff" said Jordan.

She then shows them a box of things that were missing.

"My harmonica!" said Liam.

"My calculator!" said Penelope. She then sees it isn't working. "Huh, the batteries are dead."

"My guitar pick! Yes!" said Tabby.

Stella was happier to see her missing item. "My music box!" she then smells it. "Why does it smell like corn chips?"

They then gasp. "The rat beast took them!" said Zach.

Jordan chuckles. "Not exactly" she then puts her hand into her bag. "Guys, say hello to Cinnamon."

"Wait what?!" said Rusty.

"That's the rat from the science lab Lisa said" said Lincoln.

"He doesn't seem that dangerous" said Simon.

"More like weird to me" said Tabby.

"As it turns out, I think Cinnamon took them because he was bored, someone in the school is keeping him safe and a secret. If anyone were to find this guy at school, this whole place would be in total lock down and this little guy would be experimented on" said Jordan. "Also, I knew him two years ago."

"I'm sorry what now?!" said Clyde.

"Yup, back then, I would sneak in the lab after classes to see him. He was really nice, but when Norm the janitor was coming I had to high tail it out of there. I never knew what happened to him after that, I thought he passed away or something" said Jordan.

"So, this little guy was like a school friend to you?" asked Simon.

"Yeah, and I can't believe he's still here!" Jordan then gives him the whole bag of corn chips. "And he still likes this stuff."

"Wow. But he did take all of our stuff and is that Mollie's Lucky Canadian coin?" asked Stella.

"Yeah, I should give this back to her later, and he's really sorry for taking all the stuff. He was just bored, also he really likes your music box" said Jordan.

Cinnamon goes to the music box and plays it and starts dancing. Stella thought it was cute. "Okay, I guess I can't stay mad at you. At least this didn't break or something."

"Huh, so I guess the rat beast was just a myth" said Zach.

"Told ya" said Simon.

They all agreed to keep Cinnamon Bartholomew a secret, they also returned all the stuff Cinnamon stole from many of the students.

Lincoln needed to bring back the baseball Lynn lost when she schooled there, Liam also saw the tooth he lost a year ago, Lincoln also recognized the toy horse which was once Lola's she is so going to be happy and angry as to who took it and finally Rusty sees Rocky's yoyo that was missing last year.

They all returned to finish they're lunch in the cafeteria.

Stella looks to Rusty annoyed. Rusty then realized she knows her sub is missing.

"You owe her a new meatball sub man" said Simon.

Rusty sighed. "Fine."

Jordan let Lincoln put her gold hoop earrings on, which was a bit romantic.

"So, you two ready to tell these guys about the big news?" asked Stella.

"What big news?" asked Liam.

Lincoln and Jordan decided to say it at the same time. "Principal Rivers of Royal Woods High School asked us to perform music for this Friday's Prom!"

Rusty, Zach, Liam, Clyde and Penelope stayed silent and were shocked. "What?!"

"It's true, right after our whole fund raiser. The High school principal came and asked these two to play some songs and/or DJ for the prom!" said Tabby.

"Wow guys!" said Liam.

"That sure is awesome!" said Zach.

"Your first prom together!" said Penelope.

"And you two aren't even High School students" said Clyde.

"Lucky" complained Rusty.

"But, we were thinking that we could use some backup with the music" Jordan looks to Tabby. "What?! Me?!"

"Well, you are an ace with music and you know how to hit the beat with drums" said Lincoln.

"Wow! I don't know what else to say fells!" Tabby looks to Liam.

"Go ahead and do it darlin' I got my hands full on Friday night. We can always have our prom thing when we get to high school" said Liam.

Tabby kisses Liam's cheek. "Thanks luv, you're the best!" Liam blushes from this.

"So, I guess we got our drums. Which leaves Jordan and myself on our own instruments" said Lincoln.

"We are so going to enjoy the prom, but we have to come up with a new song for the slow dance part" said Jordan.

"We'll come up with something, or we can come up with two kinds of songs" said Lincoln.

"Ooh, now that sounds like a plan" said Jordan. Then they spot Mollie coming into the cafeteria. "And I think it's about time to return all that has been lost."

They eventually give everyone back they're missing things, Lola was pleased and asked who took it, and Lincoln just replied it got caught in the vents.

Soon they returned every item missing, including Principal Huggins missing comic of Ace Savvy, though Clyde was the one to return it to him in private.

But now, Stella always packs some corn chips so she can give it to the little guy in the vents. But who is the person who is also friends with Cinnamon and keeping him a secret.

Cinnamon leaves the cafeteria vents and heads to the basement, there he meets up with his other pal, Norm the Janitor.

**This is my take on Tails of Woe. Making Jordan one of the people who knew about Cinnamon and eventually finding him. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	143. Chapter 143

**Chapter 143**

(The Loud House)

Lincoln and Jordan are in the backyard of the Loud house, both of them are hard at work with a new song they were planning on.

Luna is by her window watching them, she was happy to see her little bro and his girlfriend making up a new song for the upcoming prom where they will be performing.

But Luna knew that they might be playing some songs that Lincoln has performed, including the song that they both did as a duet.

Luna then heads downstairs, on her way to the kitchen she sees Lucy writing down poem and smiling, obviously she's making a poem about Rocky.

Luna sees the front door open and coming in is Lori and Leni.

"You did good on your drive to the mall Leni" said Lori.

"Thanks, at least I wasn't given the parking ticket, but instead it was that mean driver" said Leni. They were both carrying bags with some clothes' supplies.

"Dudes, what's with all of this? I thought you two went to buy some new clothes for prom" said Luna.

"We did that yesterday, this stuff is to help make the suit Lincoln's going to wear from prom" said Leni.

"I'm gonna be helping her out with it, I am literally so happy for our brother going to his first prom! Even if he isn't really going to dance" said Lori.

Luna couldn't forget when they told the others about the news. They're parents had tears of joy, same went with the Rosato's, Lynn Jr congratulated Lincoln with a victory punch to the arm but he stopped her, Lucy was planning to make a nice poem about Lincoln and Jordan going to prom, in which she will present before he leaves tomorrow, Lola was gritting her teeth trying to stay happy for him but deep down she was a bit jealous, Lana was happy for him, Lisa didn't want anything to do with this but she was happy for Lincoln, Luan was shocked the most, she had no puns to say about this and fainted, Lori and Leni squealed with joy and gave Lincoln one heck a hug, Lily was just being her happy self.

This was truly going to be Lincoln and Jordan's finest moment together and they're bringing Simon and Tabby to help out.

"Okay dudes, just be sure that before it's fully done you gotta get Lincoln to approve of it" said Luna.

"We totes know Luna" said Leni. The two older girls head to their room and went to work.

Luna heads into the kitchen and sees Patriot and Valkyrie grabbing a box of biscuits and eating it, with Waltz and Geo. "Don't forget to clean up the crumbs dudes" Luna then grabs a pudding cup and she looks out the backyard door and is shocked to see Lincoln and Jordan talking to hero Lincoln!

Luna opens the door and heads to them, Patriot and Valkyrie sees this and also joins, leaving the biscuits to Waltz and Geo, and soon Charles and Cliff join in.

"So, you two have been chosen to perform songs for the High school Prom?" asked Hero Lincoln.

"Yeah, and it is going to be awesome" said Lincoln.

"Our first high school prom together! And we're not even high school teen lovers yet!" said Jordan in excitement.

Both Lincoln's chuckles at her cute excited nature.

"I'm sure my Jordan would be ecstatic if this happened to us, we already went through our Sadie Hawkins dace" said Hero Lincoln.

"So did we, so why are you here anyway?" asked Lincoln.

"To give you this" Hero Lincoln gives them a CD. "Since you have a talent for music, I thought you and Luna might wanna hear the songs my Luna and Sam made with the help of our hero allies, they did some singing in it."

Lincoln takes the CD. "Wow, this is so awesome. You think we can play some of these at the prom?"

"I don't see why not, just be sure you extract the right songs for the prom. Some are romance and currently right now my Luna and Sam are both busy with a song they're making" said Hero Lincoln.

"Cool, thanks for coming it was really nice to see you" said Jordan.

"The pleasure was all mine. Well I gotta get going now. My uncle is gonna have his bachelor party and I need to see how the rest of the family is going, we'll meet again soon" said Hero Lincoln.

"Oh wait!" yelled Lincoln.

Hero Lincoln turns round to see Lincoln and Jordan walking up to him. "We were wondering if, maybe you and your Jordan would like to go with us on some kind of four way alternate group date" said Lincoln.

"Just the four of us, it could be fun and we'll all go wherever you guys think is okay" said Jordan.

Hero Lincoln smiles. "That does sound cool, I'll talk to my Jordan about it, till we meet again guys." He then goes through the portal and it disappears.

"He is still so cool" said Lincoln.

"I know, though he is you and you are him which makes you cool as well" teased Jordan.

Lincoln chuckles and kisses her. Then they see Luna. "Hey sis, you saw all of that right?"

"I did and I wanna know what these cool jams they made are" said Luna.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Jordan.

They all head back into the house and straight for Lincoln and Luna's room. Unknown to them, that Lisa saw all of this from the side of the house. "Hmm, his many visits is very intriguing. Perhaps soon he will be able to share the secret of this dimensional rift creations to me."

Luna, Lincoln and Jordan pass by Lola who was with that Meli girl, both of them were in the dining room with a list of things Meli likes. Lola was trying to improve her some more.

Lana enters the house, but her feet are muddy, so Lulu picks her up, brings her to the front yard and hoses her with water to be clean.

Lucy was no longer in the living room anymore, she has taken refuge once more in the vents.

They could hear Lori and Leni chatting in their room, obviously about Lincoln's outfit.

Then they hear some cheering coming from outside, Lynn is back and with her is Margo.

Luan is at the park with Benny, both talking about the upcoming prom.

Lincoln, Luna and Jordan make it to the room, Luna grabs her CD player.

Lincoln places it on and they listen to each of the songs, and they all sounded awesome.

(Many songs later)

The last sing was done and the CD player is turned off.

"Okay, those songs were kinda nice. I liked the romantic ones" said Jordan.

"The one about the ocean and ice thing sounded so cool" said Lincoln.

"There might have been some cursing words in most songs, but they were impressive" said Luna.

"We just have to pick out the sings that we can use for the prom, mostly the romantic ones" said Lincoln.

"There are a lot of romance songs in there, and some of the people who are signing it sound kinda familiar" said Jordan.

"Yeah, the Luna and Sam in that world really know how to make it sound awesome" said Lincoln.

"And pick out the right people to sing" said Luna. "I am impressed by them, sure wish I could hang out with them."

"Same here" said Jordan.

"So, shall we get to work?" said Lincoln.

"You know it bro" said Luna.

"Let's do this thing!" said Jordan.

Lincoln turns on his computer, Jordan heads downstairs to make some sandwiches for them to eat and Luna looks for some empty CD's she has.

Jordan returns and they start copying and burning songs into the CD's.

(Many songs of burning later)

"Alright, let's see what we got" said Lincoln. They all go through the CD's and name them.

"We got, Ride from this girl named Sunset and some other people" said Luna.

"Just give me a reason. No name on who were the ones singing it" said Jordan.

"Hello, Hello. Still no names of who sang it" said Lincoln.

"Jet-lagged. From Peter and Ember, no clue who those two are but they sing pretty wicked cool" said Luna.

"Umbrella/Cinderella. No names on the singers in this one" said Jordan. "I so love this one!"

"And Rewrite the Stars, and of course, no identities to who are the singers" said Lincoln.

"Looks like we got the songs we need dudes" said Luna.

"That makes it all six songs, I know that the teens at the high school prom are so going to love these!" said Jordan.

"Thanks for helping us sis" said Lincoln.

"No problem dude, it was my pleasure to assist my two little musicians. Also what are we gonna do about the other songs?" said Luna.

Lincoln then gets an idea. "Well, I was thinking of using the Avengers Endgame song and the Venom song to bring with me if I win the computer shop trivia contest."

"And head straight for the San Diego Comic-con! That's brilliant Lincoln!" said Jordan.

"Now that's what I call thinking out loud" said Luna.

"Exactly, also I'm going to be performing the two songs I did last year, A million dreams and thinking out loud" said Lincoln. He then turns to Jordan. "And if you want, maybe you can join in for the duet part."

Jordan kisses his cheek. "I'm down for that handsome."

"Also, we should let our friends hear these songs after the prom. They might like them" said Jordan.

"Sounds cool" said Lincoln.

"We still have to keep the secret onto who made these songs, we don't want anyone getting suspicious about that park fight last week" said Luna. "Which also means I can't be going on to telling Sully and Mazzy about it as well."

"We know" replied Lincoln and Jordan.

"Though, Simon, Stella and Sam will probably know" said Lincoln.

"And they can keep the secret safe as well, they were with us on that day" said Jordan.

"Sounds like a rockin' plan dudes" said Luna.

Just then Luna gets a text from Sam, so does Lincoln and Jordan.

"_Guys, bad news. We're gonna need another pair of wheels if we're gonna be bringing your musical gear to the High School. Chunk got hurt when he almost crashed his van, he's doing fine in the hospital right now.'_

They were shocked by this news.

"Dude!" said Luna.

"Poor chunk" said Jordan.

"This isn't going to be easy anymore" said Lincoln.

Then Jordan has an idea. "I think I know who can help us bring our stuff to the high school tomorrow!"

"Really? Who?" asked Lincoln.

"You'll just have to wait and see" she then checks her watch. "Looks like I have to get going now, my friends are at the mall waiting for me, I have to pick up the outfit I ordered from a great fashion designer who is a friend of my moms, I told Fiona and Miguel to hold onto it when it arrives at Reiningers."

"Well, we finished the new song, and we seem prepared for tomorrow. You should go, don't wanna keep that outfit of yours waiting" said Lincoln.

Jordan and Lincoln share small and yet passionate kiss and then she heads out of the room and out of the Loud house.

Lincoln puts the CD's into one contained for safe keeping and then he places it with the instruments and tools they will be using for tomorrow night.

"So, you feeling nervous about tomorrow bro?" asked Luna.

"A little, but I know we can manage" said Lincoln.

Luna then hugs Lincoln from behind. "Oh, my baby bro is going to his first prom and he's just singing! Which still makes me proud of you!"

Lincoln turns around and hugs her. "Thanks Lunes, and one thing I know is that once it's time for me and Jordan to go there, our parents will have a lot of tears and cameras."

"True, it's gonna be like an early prom picture thing" said Luna. "And this is Sam and I's first prom together as a couple."

"And I am so glad to be there to see you two enjoy yourselves" said Lincoln. "Also, I was thinking of sharing some of these cool other worldly songs to Simon, he might like this Mortal Kombat theme song."

Luna breaks the hug and smiles. "You and Simon are already bonding as bros, or better yet best bros."

"Yeah, but Liam was already given the title of best friend and I'm not taking it away from him" said Lincoln.

"Linc, I know Liam will understand. Even though you and Liam have some things in common, I'm sure he has seen just how much in common you have with Sam's little bro. Talk to him when you two have the chance to hang out alone, and he'll take it nice and steady bro" replied Luna.

Lincoln was thinking about it. He and Simon both have the same taste in new comics, they're both in the smitten with their ladies, they both have awesome rocking sisters, they both have been through some tough conflicts and they both are toughening up for their family.

"Yeah, I'll talk to Liam when we have the free time to hang out, and maybe I should bring Simon with me to even things out" said Lincoln. "We're going to have to wait when the rest of our pals are too busy with other things."

"Sounds cool bro" said Luna.

Then they see the door open. It was Leni. "Hey guys, Lincy good you're here! We need you to see how far we've come with your suit!"

Lincoln chuckles. "Okay, okay sis. I'm coming." Lincoln leaves the room and follows Leni to her room to see his suit.

Luna chuckles and sees Lincoln's Lyrics notebook and picks it up, she sees all of the good songs she performed with Jordan and some he has planned for future uses. _'That's my bro!'_

Luna places down Lincoln's lyrics notebook, it contained the name of two songs. Shine your way and Can't Help Falling in Love.

Luna heads to the other room to also see what they have made for Lincoln, all of them were stoked for the prom tomorrow night.

Then Lincoln's phone on his bed goes off and it shows a text saying. _'Hey Lincoln, my dad is staying here in Great Lake City! Don't know how my mom is going to react to all of this though. So, how's your day been dude?'_

**To know the songs and they're lyrics and who were the ones singing them, check out my other story "Spells and Louds" Chapter 180. And I'm sorry if this was short, but this was the best I could do on such short notice, I needed a chapter where the songs they will perform will be revealed. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	144. Chapter 144

**Chapter 144**

(The Loud House, somewhere around 6 pm.)

This is the night all teens have been waiting for and five loud kids are already stoked about this night as well. For this is the night that they will all treasure, Prom night.

Lori is hoping to become prom queen also Bobby is going to be there, Leni is just there to show her friends what she made for her dress and also talk to Chaz, Luna is just looking for a good time with Sam and also see her little bro and Jordan perform, Luan is ready for her first prom dance with Benny as a couple and this is Lincoln's first time to go to prom, and he's not even a high school teen yet.

Lori and Leni are both checking on how they look with their dresses.

Lori: Light blue sleeveless dress that reaches her feet with some blue flower designs on the waist line and on the lower trims, a light blue belt to go to her waist, light blue slippers and a green ascot with a rose on it.

Leni: Sea foam green blouse and skirt, both have green start designs on them at the end trims, sea foam green slippers and sea foam green flower bracelets.

"We are so going to get some attention with our outfits" said Leni.

"Mostly you, Bobby is going to be there. I wonder what my Boo-Boo bear will look like!" said Lori with excitement.

"The rest of our gal pals will be there, and they might be as stylish as we are" said Leni.

"But what I am looking forward to is the big Prom king and queen! I hope Bobby and me win it this time! Even though he's not a student there anymore" said Lori.

"Let's hope you do win. Carol has been the prom queen for three straight years" said Leni.

"Yeah, but it was an old rivalry. I am no longer holding any grudges on her" said Lori.

Meanwhile Luan is also feeling confident with her night. She is wearing her usual outfit that she wore during the episode Head Poet's Anxiety.

"Okay Luan, this is your first prom night. With Benny, who you are going out with" said Luan to herself in the mirror.

Then Mr. Coconuts appears. "Hey there toots, take it easy will ya. I'm sure old Benny boy is gonna love you!" Mr. Coconuts looks at himself in the mirror. "And sure as heck I look good in this tux. Ms. Appleblossom is gonna go gaga over my wooden appearance!"

Luan chuckles. "Good one Mr. Coconuts!"

"Now come on toots. Let's see if those braces of yours has anything Benny wouldn't wanna tooth pick out of" said Mr. Coconuts.

"Good call, I don't wanna floss out whatever bad thing goes on" said Luan.

The two of them chuckle at their bad puns.

And onto the duo looking forward to the most. Lincoln and Luna.

Lincoln is now wearing a black tuxedo with a yellow flower on the chest, something a bit more fancy for his taste along with black shoes, okay first off just because you're going to prom doesn't mean- You know what never mind.

Lincoln then turns around and he sees his sister/roommate Luna, wearing a purple dress that reaches her knees, has some purple flower patterns on the straps, but if you look closely the flowers middle are skulls, along with purple heels and black fishnet.

"Looking good bro, Jordan's so gonna love seeing you like this" said Luna.

"Thanks sis, and you don't look so bad yourself. I bet Sam would love to have some alone time with you" replied Lincoln.

Luna blushes from that statement. "Yeah, I'm sure we both would love some of that. Anyway, you shoal head off first. Jordan, Simon and Tabby will likely be waiting for ya at the school bro."

"You gotta point sis" Lincoln then picks up his guitar case. "I'll see you and the rest of the sisters at the high school."

"See ya bro" said Luna, she then goes back to the mirror and applies some make-up.

When Lincoln exits the room with Patriot and Valkyrie making a bee line past him, he is encountered by Lisa. "Greetings Lincoln, I would like to add some improvements to your suit, should the time be necessary." She was holding some kind of bluish liquid in a beaker.

"Umm, no thanks Lisa. There's no need for that" said Lincoln nervously.

Lisa sighs. "Fine, I guess I should try this on my prototype enhanced tuxedo." Lisa heads back to her room. Lincoln was confused as to what she meant by all of that.

Lincoln heads down the stairs and sees Lynn Jr, Lana and Lola in the living room watching TV. They notice Lincoln.

"Dang bro! Looking sharp, not a million bucks, but sharp" said Lynn Jr.

"You seem cleaner than the first date with Jordan" said Lana.

"She's so lucky to have someone like you dressed in that, I would imagine Winston in something like that and going to prom" said Lola.

Lincoln chuckles. "Thanks guys" When he turns around he meets Lucy, which startles him. "Oh, hey there Luce."

"Hello Lincoln, I finally finished the poem I made for you" replied Lucy.

"Cool, let's hear it then" said Lincoln.

_The times you've spent, the times have gone by._

_Why be so eager? From the first day you cry._

_When love blossoms, should there be hope._

_You're very first prom, in which you will cope._

_Music, dance and romantic thoughts._

_Many have gained and many have fought._

_But let not tonight be the stress of it all._

_For love is strong, and we know you will stand tall._

Lincoln smiled at the poem Lucy made and hugged her. "That was a nice poem Luce."

Lucy also hugs him. "You're welcome and it only took me thirty minutes. My best record in poetry writing."

"There he is!" They turn around and see Rita and Lynn Sr. both of them with cameras.

"Okay kiddo, time for the photo!" said Lynn Sr.

"Mom, dad. I'm not actually going to be dancing at prom, I'm just the entertainment" replied Lincoln with a chuckle.

Rita takes a photo. "We know, it's just (sheds some tears) you're going to prom! We just didn't expect it to be at this time of your life!"

Lynn Sr takes one last photo and is about to say something, but he breaks down and cries. "You grow up so fast!" Rita pats his back.

They then hear a truck horn. Outside was Peter Sharp, Jordan's Godfather. "Lincoln! Come on kid!"

"That's my ride" said Lincoln.

"Why not take Lulu?" asked Lucy.

"I don't want her to get messed up by some teens there, also she needs a recharge after helping Lana fix Vanzilla" said Lincoln.

"She sure makes one heck of a car repair assistant. Vanzilla is all prepped for Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan" said Lana.

"Are you sure you don't wanna wait for the rest of your sisters to come with you?" asked Rita.

"I have to get there early, so I can be able to help out with some of the equipment before the place is packed with teens" said Lincoln.

Lincoln then gives his parents a hug. "Bye guys, and I'm sure Lori and Leni will take a picture of me and Jordan for you two to add to the album." Lincoln then leaves the house. Patriot and Valkyrie also follow and fly into the skies.

Rita and Lynn Sr were happy that Lincoln was going to prom, even if he is just playing music.

Lincoln enters the large pick-up truck. "Alright, let's go!"

"Dang kid, you look dressed to impress" said Peter, he starts the engine and they drive off.

"By the way, thanks for bringing the rest of our equipment to the school" said Lincoln.

"When Jordan said she needed help in moving some stuff for a prom, it was the one thing that went into my mind and I needed to make sure this all turns out swell, also Jordan is probably there waiting for you, along with that Sharp boy and Tabby" replied Peter.

"Good, we need to make sure we have everything all setup" said Lincoln.

(Royal Woods High School)

Peter's truck soon arrives and they both come out. They see Simon wearing a green tuxedo with brown shoes and Tabby in her normal clothing, but with some blue highlights to her eye lids and a blue star painted on her right eye.

"Tabby, why are you in your normal attire?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, since this isn't the prom I want to go to without my farm boy, I decided to just sport with what I rock, plus I am the DJ of course, so I also brought this!" Tabby shows them a box helmet with a glowing smiley face and some rock and roll make up on it, and she puts it on and sounds a little robotic. "Ready to crank it up to eleven!"

Lincoln looks to Simon. "I have no clue what the heck is going on man. But I am, so ready for this Prom night, even though Stella won't be here."

Lincoln notices someone wasn't there. "Has Jordan arrived yet?"

"Not yet man, she's probably on her way" said Simon.

"I'm gonna head inside and see if the rest of the stuff is ready and set" said Peter.

"I'll join you sir" said Simon.

"Same here, the DJ must check on her wicked tables!" said Tabby as she follows them, she's still wearing that neon box face.

"What the hell are you wearing anyway?" asked Peter.

Lincoln waits outside for the one person who hasn't arrived yet. And then he sees the Rosato van.

The vehicle stops and coming out are Rick and Jesse Rosato and with them is the girl of Lincoln's dreams.

Wearing a yellow blouse with orange flower patters on the sleeves, yellow mini skirt with orange lightning streaks on the trims, black shorts, white knee high socks and yellow shoes, her brown braided ponytail now sporting ten blue bows?! Jordan Rosato.

She also has an orange rabbit image painted on her left eye. "You look sharply dressed there loud."

Lincoln had no idea what to think of this, but just gaze at her. "You …. You …. You …. You …. You ….. You!"

Jordan giggles and goes to him, she then pulls out some yellow paint and uses it around his right eye to paint an eagle. "There, now we match, sorta."

Lincoln was still looking at her attire. "Why are you …. Why are you d-dressed like that?"

Jordan giggles. "Sorry, it's just that. This is our first prom, but not as high school teens, so I decided to just wear something fancy once we're both in this grade level., but as of right now we are the entertainment so I decided to wear something to make it feel like one heck of a teenage party."

"Also, why are you dressed like that?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln realized he was dressed like he was going to take her to prom. "I just …. I didn't ….. And …. Well" Jordan's finger shushes him.

"I think I know what to do, follow me" Jordan pulls his hand and they enter the Rosato van in the back where there is a bag with some clothes. "Time for a wardrobe change."

"Wait what?" said Lincoln.

The parents waited outside, and soon enough the two young couple come out. Lincoln however was now looking quite different.

Lincoln is still wearing his black pants and white shirt, but now he has an orange short sleeved jacket with some yellow eagle patterns on the sleeves, red bracelets, white and blue sneakers and still sporting the yellow eagle logo on his right eye.

"Wow, now that matches" said Rick.

"Say cheese you two!" Jesse takes a picture of them. "I'll be sure to let your parents have a copy of this as well."

"Thank you Ms. Rosato" said Lincoln, he then looks at himself in the car mirror reflection. "Wow, this looks awesome. Though I am going to have to bring that suit back home."

"Let me guess, did Leni make this?" asked Jordan.

"No, I got this at the mall for a good price. Though maybe Leni could modify it next time I go on a date with you" Lincoln kisses Jordan's hand.

Jordan blushes at Lincoln's romantic gesture. "Okay handsome, let's get going."

Lincoln and Jordan head towards the school, hand-in-hand and Patriot and Valkyrie arrive and sit on their shoulders.

Rick and Jesse smile at this and they both take a picture of this.

"And to think, this is the next step for them" said Jesse.

"I could imagine them walking out of the wedding hall and straight for their honeymoon" said Rick.

His wife elbows him. "Enough of that future wedding imagination dear."

We go to Lincoln and Jordan who are both going down the hallways of the high school, they see the tall lockers of the high school teens. "Wow, our first walk into the hallways of high school" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, this is so amazing. So, where the heck is the gym?" asked Jordan.

"This way, Luna told me all about this place and I know where to go" said Lincoln.

Jordan chuckles. "Once we're both in high school, there's no need for a map, you pretty much are one."

Lincoln also chuckles. "That depends, if they'll renovate the high school someday."

They then spot the large double doors that lead to the gym, they both stand in front of it and see the sign in glitter on it that says. "High School Prom tonight!"

Lincoln sighs. "So, this is it."

Jordan feels all nervous. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Lincoln holds onto Jordan's hand tightly. "Our first step into a prom."

"Then let's do this thing!" said Jordan.

Patriot and Valkyrie just looked between the two kids.'

They both open the doors and they already see some teens were there, they did recognize a few of them. Dana, Becky, Whitney, Teri, Chaz, Jackie, Mandee, Benny, Carol, Tad and Ruby. They heard of Ruby from Luan.

They are all wearing stylish prom outfits, some were quite attractive.

the entire place has been decorated with logos of all the other clubs in the high school, turns out ever since what Luna and the others did with their fund raiser they decided to make this Prom with the theme of every club they have.

With the logos of the clubs on the confetti, balloons and streamers. All of the food was amazing, it was all catered by Aloha-Comrade and Giovanni-Changs, and to make this look club-tacular! (Principal Rivers words) there's even a disco ball.

"Looks like we got some friendly faces here" said Lincoln.

"I could imagine myself in one of those dresses. What do you think" said Jordan.

Lincoln then imagines a teenage Jordan in the same attractive outfit Carol is wearing and he now has a goofy smile and blushing red.

Jordan giggles at his face and she kisses his lips to snap him out of the trance. "Come on, we should see how the others are doing."

Patriot and Valkyrie take to the skies and land onto the support beams of the gym and watch over from above.

Lincoln follows Jordan, they already see Tabby on her turn tables making some party beats, Simon checking his drums and Peter checking all of the speakers all around the school. In fact, these are Luna's speakers, she let them use them for tonight.

"Looks like we've got everything all set up" said Lincoln.

"Let's do some last test runs on our instruments" said Jordan.

Soon some more teenagers come into the gym. Tabby starts playing a CD with the song from Lincoln's other worldly friend titled Ride. Tabby was liking it and so were the guests.

Lincoln finishes checking his guitar and Jordan does the same to her guitar and keyboard.

Then they are approached by Principal Rivers. "How are the two young musicians doing tonight?"

"We're doing great ma'am" said Lincoln.

"A little excited, but okay" said Jordan.

"Good, because this is going to be one night these kids will truly remember. When they see the two best duet kids of Royal Woods perform songs for them! And I do hope you guys got the theme for when we pick out the prom king and queen" said Principal Rivers.

"We do ma'am and tons of other songs as well, though some of them were not performed by us" said Lincoln.

"That's okay. Also, who's the kid in the neon box helmet?" they all look to the DJ.

"Oh, that's Tabby. I have no clue why she brought that" said Lincoln.

"What is she even wearing?" asked Jordan.

Then the Principal sees the eagles on the top of the gym infrastructure. "Did those two come with you?"

Lincoln looks up. "Yeah, they did."

"Well they seem nice up there, and they could keep an eye in case there's any sign of trouble" said Principal Rivers.

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle. "You're sounding like Principal Huggins now ma'am."

Then Principal Rivers is being called by her assistant Oliver. "Well, duty calls. Have fun you kids."

They then knew it was time to play some nice songs, so Lincoln and Jordan started with their classic happy beats of "Good time" followed by a duet of "A million Dreams." With some backup beats from Tabby and Simon. They noticed the Simon's right eye is painted around and the shape of a red star, like the one on Stella's shirt.

At the same time, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Sam and Bobby arrive. The sisters were shocked at Lincoln's big wardrobe change.

"Wow, what the heck happened to Lincoln?!" said Sam.

"I thought you said he was wearing a tux" said Bobby.

"He did! He wore one when he left the house" said Lori.

"Look at what Jordan is wearing. They totes match!" said Leni.

"I dig the way they style their outfits with their songs" said Luna.

"Not to brag, but it looks like they're dressed to dance and to sing, or better yet stay in tuned!" said Luan.

They then proceed to go to their friends and dance with them. Some of them were surprised to see Bobby there.

Lincoln and Jordan were now ready to perform their new song. Can't Help Falling in Love.

Simon was ready on the drums and Tabby was ready to play some beats on her side.

"You ready my love?" asked Lincoln.

"You know it handsome" replied Jordan.

Jordan: _Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh._

_Doo-doo-doo.  
I just can't help falling in love with you, you, you._

_Wise men, say "Only fools rush in."  
But I can't help falling in love with you._

_Shall I say? Would it be a sin? (Be a sin?)  
If I can't help falling in love with you._

Lincoln: _Like a river flows.  
_Jordan: _(Oh-oh-oh.)  
_Lincoln:_ To the sea, so it goes.  
_Jordan: _(Oh-oh-oh.)  
_Lincoln: _Some things are meant to be!  
_Jordan: _(Something's are meant to be!)_

Lincoln and Jordan: _Take my hand! (Take my hand)  
Take my whole life too! (Whole life too!)  
For I can't help, falling in love with you!_

Jordan: _Wise men, say "Only fools rush in."  
But I can't, I can't help.  
Falling in love with you._

Lincoln: _Like a river flows.  
_Jordan: _(Oh-oh-oh.)  
_Lincoln: _To the sea, so it goes._  
Jordan: _(Oh-oh-oh.)  
_Lincoln: _Some things are meant to be!_  
Jordan: _(Something's are meant to be!)_

Lincoln and Jordan:_ Take my hand! (Take my hand)  
Take my whole life too! (Whole life too!)  
For I can't help, falling in love with you!_

Lincoln and Jordan:_ Take my hand! (Take my hand)  
Take my whole life too! (Whole life too!)  
For I can't help, falling in love with you!_

Jordan: _For I can't help, falling in love with you!_

Jordan: _Take my hand!  
Take my whole life too!  
For I can't help, falling in love with you!_

_For I can't help, falling in love._

_Falling in love with you!_

_Like a River flows.  
That's the way it goes.  
I just can't help falling in love with you!_

_Like a River flows.  
That's the way it goes.  
I just can't help falling in love with you!_

_Like a River flows.  
_Lincoln: _(I just can't help myself.)_  
Jordan: _That's the way it goes.  
I just can't help falling in love with you!_

Lincoln and Jordan: _Like a River flows.  
That's the way it goes.  
I just can't help falling in love with you!_

Everyone claps at the amazing song, Lori and Leni along with their friends made sure they got it all on camera.

"Alright guys, let's give our singers some time to rest and let's see if you teens "Can't stop this feeling!" Tabby plays the song of Luna and Sam.

Luna gasps. "Now this is my jam!"

"Same here Lunes!" said Sam.

All of the teens dance to the song.

Lincoln, Jordan and Simon grab something to eat and drink.

"Wow, you two were great out there" said Simon.

"We both came up with the song yesterday, including the next one which will be for when it's time for the prom king and queen" replied Lincoln.

Jordan finishes drinking her bottled water. "That was the most fun I've had singing!"

Lincoln chuckles. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, we still have to do one more song as the closing act."

"Yeah, in the meantime let's take this time to rest our voices" said Jordan.

Simon pulls out his phone. "I'm gonna chat with Stella, be right back guys." He heads to the back of the stage, leaving Lincoln and Jordan to watch as the rest of the teens dance they're minds out to the sweet songs.

Tabby plays a few more CD's that would jam up the place or sooth it down to romance level. From "Jet-Lagged", "Umbrella/Cinderella", "Hello, Hello", "Rewrite the Stars" and "Just give me a reason."

Though, Dana and Becky found some of the people who are singing the song to sound awfully familiar.

Lincoln and Jordan also realized they did sound kind of familiar, like some of their teen friends. They decided not to mind it.

They all spend the rest of the prom listening to all of the songs being played and enjoying the food and getting their pictures taken by Lori, Leni and Luna. Even the rest of their friends get in on the pictures.

They even interact with some of the students that are Lori, Leni and Luan friends, some of them from other clubs. But they interacted more with Luna's crew Sully and Mazzy.

Simon records the whole prom, so that Stella can see it as well.

Just then, they all hear the microphone turn on, and on stage was Principal Rivers and her assistant Oliver.

Lincoln and Jordan knew it was almost time for them to perform the finishing song, which is also the song to start with the dance of the prom king and queen. So they both head to the back of the stage and get their instruments ready, Simon soon follows them.

"Hello and a good evening my students, it is now time to begin the announcement of this year's high school prom king and queen!" said Principal Rivers.

All of the students start cheering for that.

Oliver then hands Principal Rivers the winning letter. "And this is it my young happy teens! Can I get a drumroll please?!"

Simon does the drumroll. "Thank you" said principal Rivers.

She then opens the envelope. "And the prom king and queen are … Spencer and Ruby!"

The spotlights go to the football jock and the India theater girl.

Both of them are at a loss for words and have no clue what the heck is going on anymore.

Spencer is wearing a white tux and Ruby is wearing an Indian style party dress.

Half of the student body is shocked, the other half cheer and applaud them.

Lori and Carol are jaw dropped. "I thought you would win this one" said Lori.

"I don't have a date with me, I thought you would since Bobby is here" said Carol.

But both of them could see just how awkward Ruby and Spencer were with each other as they go up stage.

"You know what, I'm happy for them" said Lori.

"Same here" said Carol.

"Woohoo! Go Ruby!" cheered Jackie, Luan, Benny, Mr. Coconuts and Ms. Appleblossom.

"This is one night I will never forget" said Dana.

"Yeah, what do you think is gonna happen to those two?" asked Becky.

"They seem kinda cute together" said Mandee.

Lincoln and Jordan are at a loss for words as well, they didn't expect those two fifteen year olds to become the prom king and queen or in other words. The jock king and the drama queen.

Principal Rivers presents Spencer with his crown, Spencer felt like doing something right so he gets the queen's crown and puts it on Ruby's head, this causes her to blush.

Everyone else just "Awe" at that sight.

Principal Rivers with her microphone in hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the Prom king and Prom queen!" Both teens were a bit awkward by this.

Spencer then looks to Ruby. "This wasn't what I was expecting."

"Like same here, this is so awkward" said Ruby who looks away and blushes.

Then Spencer offers his hand to her. "You … You wanna dance?"

Ruby blushes and accepts his hand. "Like, sure."

They both walk towards the dance floor, with everyone else joining.

Lincoln and Jordan could see the sparking love between these two and it was the right theme for their song, so they start their tunes.

Tabby pulls out a violin.

Lincoln: _Just before the dawn.  
When the light's still gone.  
Shine, Shine your way.  
And you may not know, where to go.  
Shine, shine your way._

Lincoln and Jordan: _Open road, but it's still dark.  
Build a fire from a spark.  
And shine, shine your way.  
Feed the feeling in your heart.  
Don't conceal it then you'll start.  
To find, find your way,_

Jordan: _No one can stop, what has begun.  
You must believe when I say._

Lincoln and Jordan: _All of your tears will dry faster in the sun.  
_Jordan: _Starting today.  
_Lincoln and Jordan: _Shine, shine, shine.  
Shine your way._

Jordan: _There's an open sky.  
And a reason why.  
You shine, shine your way.  
There's so much to learn.  
And now it's your turn.  
To shine, shine your way._

Lincoln and Jordan: _there's a feeling deep inside.  
You can let it be your guide.  
To find, find your way.  
And there's no time for us to waste.  
Got to take a leap of faith.  
And fly, fly away._

Jordan: _Don't have to walk.  
Now you can run.  
Nothing can get in your way._

Lincoln and Jordan: _All of your tears will dry faster in the sun.  
_Jordan: _Starting today._  
Lincoln and Jordan: _Shine, shine, shine.  
Shine your way._

Lincoln: _Morning is breaking._  
Jordan: _Darkness is fading._  
Lincoln and Jordan: _We found our way to the light.  
It's such a beautiful sight!_

Lincoln: _Anytime, anywhere.  
Turn around and I'll be there._  
Lincoln and Jordan: _To shine, shine your way._

Jordan: _Like a star burning bright.  
Lighting up the darkest night._  
Lincoln and Jordan: _I'll shine, shine your way._

Jordan: _Now I can see._  
Lincoln: _You are the one.  
_Jordan: _Sent here to show me the way._

Lincoln and Jordan: _All of your tears will dry faster in the sun.  
_Jordan: _Starting today!_

Lincoln and Jordan: _Shine, shine, shine.  
_Lincoln: _We're on our way!  
_Lincoln and Jordan: _Shine, shine, shine.  
_Lincoln: _That's what we say!  
_Lincoln and Jordan: _Shine, shine, shine.  
Shine your way!_

Lincoln: _there's a reason why, you shine.  
_Lincoln and Jordan: _Shine your way!_

_All of our tears will dry faster in the sun!  
Shine your way!_

Everyone claps at the beautiful song from the two young couple. Even the prom king and queen applauded them.

"That was awesome" said Spencer.

"It like, matched this whole thing" said Ruby.

"I am so going to be listening to this song tomorrow" said Jackie.

"Same" replied Mandee.

"That song was so moving" said Dana.

"They sure make a great team" said Becky.

"And a cute team too" said Whitney.

"They are so going to become famous one day, well in high school" said Teri.

"Chaz like that song and also like they're outfits" said Chaz.

"You're little bro is so amazing, and with Jordan they're even better" said Carol.

"Literally amazing" said Lori.

"Way to go little loud and Rosato" said Bobby.

"Totes so beautiful" said Leni.

"Now that sure shines a light in my eyes" said Luan.

"Now that's shining your thought into it" said Benny.

"They got some style when they sing" said Mazzy.

"And they're in sync, I honestly can't wait for them to be here in high school" said Sully. "What about you Luna?"

Luna smiles at how great she has gone with her brother and his music. "That's my bro right there."

"He sure is, same goes with my little bro" said Sam as she leans her head onto Luna's shoulder.

Lincoln and Jordan, with Simon and Tabby all take a bow, as everyone claps them on.

This was the one night these four will never forget. Simon and Tabby wished they're loved ones were there to be part of it, but they'll get that shot next time.

Lincoln and Jordan are both in happy spirits, they might as well be the talk of the school come next week, and pretty much the word could spread across Royal Woods, again.

(Hours later)

There aren't much teenagers left in the party anymore, many of them have gone home.

The only teens remaining are Lori, Leni, Luna, Sam, Bobby, Luan, Benny, Mazzy, Sully, Carol and of course the prom king and queen. Also sitting with the teens are Patriot and Valkyrie.

Spencer and Ruby are both slow dancing to the song, rewrite the stars, but they weren't alone. Also on the dance floor is Lincoln and Jordan, both of them taking it nice and slow.

"This sure was fun Lincoln" said Jordan as her head rests on his shoulder.

"Yeah, this has got to be the best kind of dance that's ever happened to us" said Lincoln.

"We sang, we talked, we had fun and look at where we're at now. Right on the dance floor of Royal Woods High School" said Jordan.

"We could be the first kids here on the dance floor" said Lincoln.

"We're bound to make records when we return here, at the age of fourteen" said Jordan.

"Well then, that's going to be a long time, so we might as well make do with the rest of the time we have. Until we reach that level of great romance, we take it nice and slow" said Lincoln.

Jordan then looks to him, Lincoln still has his arms around her waist, and Jordan puts her arms on his shoulders. "I wouldn't wanna trade that for the world" said Jordan.

They then seal it with a passionate kiss.

The other teens were touched by this cute romantic scene.

Luna was happy for Lincoln and Jordan. Simon however is fast asleep and leaning onto his sister Sam.

All of them just watched as the two kid's share this one and first prom night, a night to remember.

They also notice Spencer and Ruby had also kissed. Which was also cute and they're first time.

**AN: This took almost a whole day to build, I made this chapter on February the 12****th****, and it was posted on February 28****th****.**

**Now I know what you're all wondering "What Ruby and Spencer?" Well I guess you can all say it started at the Episode "Stage Plight" even though they don't look like a couple in the series, I thought they looked cute together. We might hear some mentioning's about them for the next chapter. I'm sorry that the other well-known characters that we all know and love weren't chosen to be the prom king and queen, but I just thought of making sure these background characters got some recognition and who knows, maybe someone will make a Fanfiction story about them, someday.**

**And try and figure out where they got those CD's with those songs, hint: last chapter.**

**The songs Lincoln and Jordan performed are "Can't help falling in love" by A-Teens and "Shine your way" by Owl city and Yuna.**

**As of always, this is Heavy5commando. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	145. Chapter 145

**Chapter 145**

(The Loud house)

The sun shines upon the house at approximately six in the morning, Lincoln wakes up from the sunlight hitting through his windows. He didn't set up his alarm clock since its Saturday.

Lincoln sits up and scratches his sides, then he realizes there was something not right about this morning. Lincoln is not in his PJ's, he is in a white long sleeve polo and black pants with hi white socks. "Huh, I guess I didn't change last night. Wait a minute! What did happen last night?"

Then he hears some stirring above him, Luna is awake and she comes down, she is in her sleep shirt.

She sees Lincoln awake and sits next to him and hugs him. "Morning bro, you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. But what happened last night?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, what do you remember from last night?" asked Luna.

Lincoln was trying to recall all that has happened. "Okay, Me, Jordan, Simon and Tabby performed songs for the Royal Woods High School prom, afterwards me and Jordan were slow dancing on the dance floor, we escorted Jordan back to her house, I received a kiss from her and afterwards everything is just blurry."

Luna chuckles. "Well, after we escorted your girlfriend home an after she gave you a kiss. You went back into Vanzilla with us and you ended up falling asleep on my lap. When we got home, mom and dad were still awake. Lori and Leni showed them the pictures and videos of your performance last night, while I carried you up to the room and put yo0u in bed, I didn't have enough time to put your PJ's on, I was kinda weary myself."

"Oh, well I guess that's okay. Do you have a video of the prom last night?" asked Lincoln.

"Sure do, but we can get to that later. I'm sure you're gonna need to shower bro" said Luna.

Lincoln then gets out of bed and heads for the bathroom, Luna heads out of the room and straight for the kitchen to make herself some coffee.

Patriot and Valkyrie took the opportunity to pack up some of Lincoln's stuff into some briefcases including his dual eagle perch gloves.

A few minutes later, Lincoln is out of the bathroom in a towel and he sees Lucy, Lana and Lynn Jr already forming a line. "Morning girls."

"Morning Lincoln" said Lucy.

"Morning bro" said Lynn Jr.

"Good morning Male sibling unit" said Lisa.

Lincoln then goes into his room and changes into his daytime clothes. He then sees his briefcases and bags already packed and he sees Patriot and Valkyrie looking at the Bald Eagle Festival at Yellow Stone.

Lincoln knew they were both excited for this. "Looks like you two are stoked for tomorrow."

Both eagles nod to Lincoln. "Well, we just have to be patient. I'm gonna call Jordan."

But when Lincoln is about to call her, he hears Luna calling. "Bro, you got someone at the door!"

Lincoln puts his phone away and heads out of the room and downstairs. He passes by Lisa and Lynn Jr who are still in line and looking drowsy.

Lincoln heads down the stairs and into the living room, then he gets tackled by Jordan.

"What the heck? What are you doing here so early Jordan?" asked Lincoln with a smile and a chuckle.

"Sorry, I woke up early. I wasn't able to get some sleep afterwards and decided to get myself ready for the day early and come here" replied Jordan.

Lincoln then looks to Luna who is in the dining room, waving at him with a cup of coffee. "Sorry dude, she wanted to make this a surprise."

Jordan and Lincoln get up and head upstairs, but when they get up there they both hear Lily crying.

"Go ahead Linc, I got Lily" said Jordan, she then makes her way to the room of Lily and Lisa.

Lincoln heads to his room, but then he decides to follow Jordan.

When he arrives he sees Jordan carrying Lily and whispering to her some soothing words and in no time Lily was calm and happy.

Lincoln smiled and he started to daydream of himself and Jordan being parents with a baby, only one kid, unless they decide to have some more. But not too many.

Jordan notices Lincoln in a love daze. "Lincoln, are you imagining us as adults with a kid?" asked Jordan. She thought he looked cute acting like this.

Lincoln snaps back to reality and approaches Jordan. "Sorry, but you have to admit. With the responsible things we have been doing and all the support we have for each other, I can definitely see us together and being loving parents."

Jordan chuckles and kisses Lincoln, he kisses her back and they also hug with Lily in between giggling.

They soon leave the room and head to Lincoln's room, with Lily in hand.

"So, she didn't need a diaper change?" asked Lincoln.

"If she needed one then the whole room would've smelled bad" said Jordan. "I guess she just wasn't in the happy mood to be awake."

They enter the room and place Lily on the ground, where she plays with Lincoln's fluffy Poro slippers.

Jordan notices Patriot and Valkyrie looking at the pamphlet. "So, you about ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we are so going to ace it and win it!" said Lincoln. "The Yellow Stone Bald Eagle festival, it also said we can bring some others to join in and support us."

"Well you can count me in" said Jordan. "Also, I think I can arrange the flight for us there."

"Let me guess, your godfathers plane?" asked Lincoln.

"You know it, also my dad knows about this whole shindig and he told me last night that he want so be the ones to escort us there" said Jordan.

"That's nice" replied Lincoln.

"Is it cool for one more to catch up?" they both turn around and see Luna at the doorway.

"I guess that's okay, we're gonna have to ask mom and dad first" said Lincoln.

"Cool, and also a good timing for the whole festival to start next week" said Luna.

"Why?" asked Jordan.

"You two might wanna check on your phones, like now" said Luna.

Lincoln and Jordan grab their phones and they see some news on social media. _**"All schools in Royal Woods will be closed for next week, government officials will be coming to inspection the schools for any school violations and other unconditional problems. School's will be back in service on March 9."**_

"Wow, talk about good timing!" said Jordan.

"Which means Clyde will be part of it, he is the junior administrator" said Lincoln.

"Which means I can tag along with you dudes, all the while everyone else is gonna be enjoying a week off of school" said Luna.

"Awesome, and today Lana and Lola are having this field trip to Dairyland right" said Jordan.

"They are, but I don't think Lola will be going, now that she proved that she is a good person. Today is Lola's pageant" said Lincoln.

"Dang, but what about that little grey kid she was with?" asked Luna.

"No clue how it's all going to work out. But Lana might look after her" said Lincoln.

Luna then picks up the pamphlet about the Bald Eagle Festival. "You know, I have been wondering bro. This whole thing looks like something for pros and cool people who know all about eagles, how the heck did you get in this?"

Lincoln smiles, he was wondering when his family would ask him. "Last week on Monday, I got this pamphlet from the mail and it came with a note." He hands Luna the note.

"_**Dear Lincoln Loud,**_

_**I talked to some pals of mine and they were impressed at how you and your eagle have done a lot of good around your town in Royal Woods and they even thought it was nice of Patriot to be there during the big Pearl Harbor Memorial day. So you are hereby invited to participate in the Bald Eagle Festival at Yellow Stone Park, I know you and Patriot are gonna ace it. And I'll be there to see it.**_

_**From Retired Air force captain Horace Steiner.**_

Luna gasps. "Whoa dude! The veteran from Pearl Harbor! I guess you got some new friends from higher places bro. Like with Jordan and her family."

"Yeah, you can say that" said Lincoln.

Lincoln and Jordan then pick up Lily and they head out of the room with Patriot and Valkyrie and head to the backyard.

Luna then gets herself ready for the day and also calls Sam about what she plans to do tomorrow.

(An hour later)

In the backyard, Lincoln is using his binoculars to see how Patriot is doing with his aerial skills. Jordan is also using binoculars. Valkyrie uses her eagle vision to observe her mate.

"He's nailing the aerial summersault" said Lincoln.

"And the barrel roll" said Jordan.

"And here comes the dive" said Lincoln.

Patriot then dives down right towards them, at the same time Lynn Sr comes out to see his son. "Hey kiddo I-"He then ducks down when Patriot flies back up after dive bombing.

"Nice! He got it right this time!" said Lincoln.

"He's sure going to ace it" said Jordan.

"Okay, so next we should test his speed" said Lincoln. He whistles and Patriot flies down to him.

Lincoln places a tracker and speed timer on Patriot's leg. The eagle then takes to the skies and is out of sight.

Lincoln and Jordan use the tablet and check on his location.

"Looks like he's picking up a lot of speed" said Lincoln.

"He's passed by the seven eleven" said Jordan.

"He's now making a sharp turn from the county line" said Lincoln.

"And he's passing by my house" said Jordan.

"Passing by the park" said Lincoln.

"And he's inbound!" said Jordan.

Lincoln readies his eagle perch glove and Patriot lands right on it and Lincoln didn't even budge. "Good landing buddy." Lincoln then gives him a piece of meat.

"How on earth are you able to support his landing impact?" asked Jordan.

"I only have one answer my love, Dodge ball" said Lincoln with a snicker.

Jordan also giggles. "I guess catching dodge balls is making you sturdy, like a rock hard abs man."

Lincoln blushes at her comment. "You really think I'm like that?"

Jordan goes closer to Lincoln and wraps her arms around his neck. "When we reach high school, we'll both be going through some …. Bodily changes."

Lincoln blushes and they just stare into each other's eyes and passionately kiss.

They then break from the kiss. "So, you wanna see how fast Patriot can get this time?" asked Jordan.

"We gotta see if he's in tip top shape, let's do it" said Jordan.

They then notice that Patriot and Valkyrie are missing. "What the heck? Where are they?" asked Lincoln with concern.

Jordan then sees the tablet and she can see two high speed targets passing by all three schools. "Looks like Patriot and Valkyrie are racing."

Lincoln also sees this, the two targets are now flying by the house of Simon and then they fly by Bangers n' Mosh. "Wow, they are both testing each other."

Then Jordan grabs the other eagle perch gloves, both of them get ready as the eagles are inbound.

Patriot and Valkyrie were now visible, both eagles land with such impact onto the eagle perch gloves but both kids hold their ground and hand they're eagles some meat.

"Now that's why I call team effort" said Lincoln.

"Good job you two" said Jordan.

Then Lincoln gets an idea. "Hey Jordan, how about we also compete for the Bald Eagle duet flight contest?"

"The Eagle what now?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln then hands her the pamphlet. She then sees that there is a contest in the Bald Eagle Festival about two eagles that will do some aerial tricks, it can be one person with two eagles or two people with two eagles. The contest is to see how cooperative the two eagles can be, even with their trainer's commands.

"Wow, this does sound cool. Heck, I'm in!" said Jordan.

"Sweet, how about we take a break for now? We can continue the rest of our training for later" said Lincoln.

"Sounds good, what do you guys say?" Jordan looks to Patriot and Valkyrie.

The two birds squawk and fly to the tree house. "I'll take that as a yes" said Lincoln.

Lincoln and Jordan then head to the tree house and enjoy the snack in the storage box.

Luna is watching the whole thing from the window and is happy for them. _'First singing, dodge ball, prom and now both of them as a team for the Bald Eagle festival, what will those two do next?'_

What Luna doesn't see is that their dad is still cowering by the backyard steps, he then opens his eyes and sees it was all over. "Boy that was close" Lynn Sr then heads back inside.

(Three hours later)

After some more aerial training, Lincoln and Jordan along with Patriot and Valkyrie head back into the house, they notice Lisa on the couch, playing Total Trash Takedown? And Lynn Jr is sitting next to her with a timer.

"Umm, Lisa what are you doing?" asked Lincoln.

"Greetings Lincoln, I had nothing else to keep myself at work. So I decided to test how fast I can finish each of these levels with Lynn's timing help" replied Lisa.

"She went through the first five levels and each one in less than two minutes. But you can do better Lisa!" said Lynn with cheer.

"These levels are going to be easy for me Lynn, keep me timed" said Lisa.

Lincoln and Jordan thought this was nice for Lynn and Lisa to bond. "By the way, did Lola and Lana already leave?" asked Lincoln.

"They did with mom, but I don't know why Lola is skipping Dairyland?" said Lynn Jr.

"She has a pageant to go to, also did Lori already leave?" asked Jordan.

"She did, Bobby arrived and grabbed her and brought her into the Mercado van" said Lisa. "They both said something about a Pizza-versary. Whatever that is."

"Sounds like lunch" said Lynn Jr. "Also, Leni said she's not feeling tired anymore and that she's gonna be babysitting Mrs. Carmichael's kid instead of you."

"Cool" replied Lincoln.

Lincoln and Jordan then head to the room and place the eagle gloves onto the bag.

Patriot and Valkyrie sit back on their perch, while Lincoln and Jordan both relax onto the same bean bag chair.

Lincoln sees a note that Geo brought him. "Thanks Geo" he then gives Geo a treat and the hamster in the ball rolls away.

"What's the note say?" asked Jordan.

"It's from Luna. Says here she and Sam and their band are going to go and visit Chunk at the hospital to see how he's doing after his accident days ago" said Lincoln.

"Oh yeah, I hope he's doing fine" said Jordan.

"Same here" replied Lincoln.

The two of them stay like this for a while, lying onto the beanbag chair in each other's embrace. Then something comes to Jordan's thoughts. "Hey Lincoln, this might sound strange but I have been thinking. If we do end up together when we grow up and we have kids, I was thinking of naming our son James, Jimmy for short."

Lincoln smiles and kisses her forehead. "Well, I don't think that sounds weird at all. Kinda like an egg baby assignment. Also, I like the name James Rosato Loud. I wonder what he'll look like."

"Same here Linc, same here" replied Jordan as she rests her heads onto his chest and closes her eyes.

Lincoln holds onto Jordan tightly and also closes her eyes.

And yet for some reason, they were both sharing the same dream, a grown up Lincoln and Jordan at Ketcham Park and with them is an eleven year old boy, brown hair, freckles, glasses, white long sleeve polo, yellow sweater vest, brown pants and shoes and he's reading a book beside them.

The grown up Lincoln pulls the eleven year old boy closer to him and Jordan. "How are you doing with your studying Jimmy?"

"Doing well dad" replied Jimmy.

"Of course you are dear" said Jordan.

The boy then places his book down and enjoys watching the sunset with his parents, now this is a future they all want to come through.

**AN: Come tomorrow will be the start of the Bald Eagle Festival, I did find that there is one in America, but it all starts in November, so I decide to make my own for the beginning of spring.**

**I would like to thank Javisuzumiya for making the Deviantart of Lincoln and Jordan's kid, James Rosato Loud. His art is just awesome!**

**Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	146. Chapter 146

**Chapter 146**

(The Loud House)

The time is now five-forty five. Lincoln and Luna are both wearing some coats for the chilling air in the morning, they both have their bags packed and ready.

"You ready for today bro?" asked Luna.

"Dang right I am" said Lincoln. Patriot and Valkyrie squawk. "And so are they."

They then hear a knock on the door, it was Lori. "Hey you two. Ready?"

"We are sis" said Luna as she picks up her bag.

Lincoln also picks up his bag, Valkyrie and Patriot also pick up some bags and send them outside to the front door.

They leave the room and head downstairs, there they see the rest of the family. All of them in their sleepwear still.

They all gather and give Lincoln and Luna a family hug.

"We're gonna miss you two" said Rita.

"Bring back something from the festival, or send us some pics of the whole thing" said Lynn Sr.

"Goo-Goo! Wincy!" said Lily.

"Good luck in the contest bro" said Lynn Jr.

"We know you're going to win Lincoln" said the twins.

"And the two eagle companions you have as well" said Lisa.

"You two have fun at the eagle festival" said Leni.

"I will ask Great Grandma Harriet to make sure you guys will have a safe trip" said Lucy.

"Show those other eagle pros just how fly you guys are, we know you'll snatch the win within your talons" said Luan.

"A little too early for puns Luan" said Lori.

"Sorry Lori, but the early eagle snatches the bunny" said Luan.

Lincoln and Luna then head out of the house and they see Peter's truck waiting for them, inside are Rick and Jordan Rosato.

"Hey guys, you all ready?" asked Jordan.

"We are my love" replied Lincoln.

Peter and Rick help them put their bags into the truck.

Patriot and Valkyrie fly into the sky and watch over them.

Lincoln and Luna board the truck and wave goodbye to the rest of their family.

"Bye guys, we'll be back after March 4th" said Lincoln.

"We'll call you guys when we get there dudes" said Luna.

The rest of the loud family wave goodbye and good luck to all of them, and soon the truck is out of sight.

On the way there, Lincoln and Luna get some early morning texts from their friends, all wishing them to have fun and hope Lincoln, Patriot and Valkyrie will win it.

"So, has Ronnie Anne told you anything that has happened to her lately?" asked Jordan.

"Well she is still happy that her dad is staying in Great Lake City, also she said something about her baby cousin Carlino not ever copying Ronnie Anne" replied Lincoln.

"That is odd, when we visited the place. He always liked to copy us, but why?" asked Jordan.

"Ronnie Anne said that Carlino does that because he likes you" replied Lincoln.

"Huh, so if the little dude isn't copying Ronnie Anne much, does that mean he doesn't like her?" asked Luna.

"Not sure sis. It could be a while for Carlino to accept Ronnie Anne" said Lincoln.

"Let's just hope she doesn't to make Carlino like her immediately" said Jordan.

They soon make it to the Royal Woods airport, there they get out and grab their bags, and they make their way to the private hangar. There they see the private jet of Rick Rosato, named "Rose-Air."

What does it look like? The jet form of Wind blade from Transformers Robots in Disguise.

"Now that is one sweet jet Mr. Rosato" said Luna.

"Thank, Peter has one like this. But in blue and white" said Rick.

"But we can't take my jet since she's undergoing some upgrades" replied Peter.

"This is the very same jet Dad and I took to go to the Legends of the hidden temple contest" said Lincoln.

"Let's get our belongings into the jet" said Jordan.

Though Patriot and Valkyrie tend to fly for great distances, they decided to join them inside of the jet.

"Okay, so Peter will be flying us there to Yellow Stone National Park at Washington" said Rick.

They all aboard the jet, and they take off from the runway and make their way to their destination.

(Yellow Stone National Park)

The flight to the place only took two hours, the jet is fast. Turns out the jet was a gift from Rick's friend who works in the Air force. The jet itself is made from some scrapped parts of a blackbird jet making this private plane fast.

The jet is about to look for the nearest private runway, but instead it gets escorted by two F-22 jets.

Lincoln and the others look out the window and see the two jets.

"What the heck man?" asked Luna.

"What is this?" asked Jordan.

Rick uses his phone. "Peter, what's going on?'

"No clue Rick" replied Peter who is flying the plane.

"Attention Rose-Air, this is Eagle raptor five. Please follow us to US Airfield Nest zone" said the Jet on the comm link.

"Okay" replied Peter.

Peter maneuvers the jet to follow the F-22's, they soon reach the airfield.

Lincoln and the others were confused by this.

"Are we in trouble?" asked Jordan.

"I hope not" replied Lincoln.

The jet lands safely and it is led into an empty hangar. Peter then places the jet there and they all come out, they see a black Chevy suburban and an air force captain waiting for them.

He looks like he's in his mid-thirties and has white hair in military trim form. He seems a foot taller that rick and peter.

"You guys must be the people we've been waiting for" said the air force captain. "Which one of you is Lincoln Loud?"

Lincoln felt uneasy by his name being called out. Luna gets in front of her brother. "Who's asking dude?" said Luna with a protective tone.

The air force captain lowers his hat. "Ma'am, I assure you that no one is in trouble. I would just like to know which one of you is Lincoln Loud."

Lincoln steps out from behind Luna, Patriot and Valkyrie sit on his shoulders. "I am sir" He salutes to the air force captain.

The air force captain salute back to him. "At ease young man, and it is an honor to meet you kid."

"So, who are you?" asked Lincoln.

"My name is Michael Steiner, I am the Air force captain of this facility. I believe you know who my father grandfather is" replied Michael.

Lincoln then realized who he is. "Your dad, is he retired Air force Captain Horace Steiner?"

"The very one, he told me about who you are and what you're great grandfather did to my granddad. And he told me about what you're eagle did at the Pearl Harbor Memorial day, a true symbol of American peace" said Michael.

"Wow, it is an honor to meet you sir, and thank you for allowing us to place our jet here" said Lincoln.

Michael smiles. "Kid, the pleasure is all mine, now come on your hotel room awaits." one of the soldier opens the door of the car.

They all grab their things and put them in the back of the vehicle, they all hop in with the Air force captain driving.

"So, your granddad told you about what we're gonna be doing today?" asked Jordan.

"He did and he also told me about what your great grandfather did with Lincoln's great grandfather" said Michael.

"Dudes, we did not expect this day to happen" said Luna.

"Believe me it is an honor to meet the great grandkids of the men who saved my grandpa. He will be with you guys once you all hit the Bald Eagle festival" said Michel. "Also, I thought you only had one eagle?"

"Well let's just say Patriot never told me he had a mate in his life" said Lincoln as he pats Patriot and Valkyrie.

(Yellow Stone Park)

They all drive by the massive gate to the park and they see the banner already up and some people going in.

"Looks like the event is already happening" said Michael.

"Looks like a lot of people came" said Peter.

"It is a big thing, when it comes to those who pay respect to that national eagle of America of course" said Michael. "And that's where you guys are staying."

They all look out the windows and see the tall hotel not too far from the Park itself. "Guys, welcome to  
yellow stone peak hotel."

The vehicle stops and they all come out. "The rooms you guys are staying in have already been picked out, all you gotta do is follow the bell boys to your rooms" said Michael. "Also, there's a military jeep you guys can use to get there."

They spot the military jeep parked with the name Rosato and Loud on it.

"Wow, thank you sir" said Lincoln.

"Anytime kid" Michael then leaves in the black car and heads back to Airfield Nest zone.

The Louds and Rosato's all head into the hotel, the entire place looked beautiful.

It looked like one of those fancy and yet nature themed hotels, they then head into the elevator and reach the top floor.

Rick and Peter will be in one room, while Lincoln, Jordan and Luna are in another room just neighboring the ones where the adults are staying.

When they go in they are impressed by the balcony and the view of Yellow stone national park.

"Now this is what I call a view" said Peter.

"This is so cool dudes" said Luna, she then uses her phone to take a picture.

"We can see the whole park from here" said Rick.

Jordan looks to another view and sees something else. "And I can see Mt. Rushmore too. Though it looks kinda far away."

Lincoln along with his two eagles could see some tents and sporting ground being setup, they knew that's where they will begin the contest which will commence on March 3. "We're actually here guys, at the place where we can see just how great eagles you two are."

Patriot and Valkyrie felt proud to be there, and they knew they had some competition.

"And that's where we're gonna be testing just how good of a tag team we are" said Jordan. Valkyrie sits onto her shoulder.

"You guys gotta be cautious now, there's going to be tons of competition down there and some of them are pros and have done this whole thing before" said Peter.

"True, but after all you guys have been through I'm sure Patriot and Valkyrie are gonna do well" replied Rick.

"They're right dude" said Luna. "But even if you guys don't make it, at least you can go down as the youngest eagle trainer in history."

"And let's not forget my partner, even if we don't win. Jordan and I will be the youngest eagle tag team trainers in history" said Lincoln.

Jordan kisses his cheek. "You know how to make me feel better."

"You know I do" Lincoln kisses her cheek.

"So, you guys wanna go down to the festival?" asked Rick.

Lincoln and Jordan were thinking. "No thanks dad. We'll be doing our training on the roof or here in the balcony" said Jordan.

"We can go and explore the festival tomorrow" said Lincoln.

"Okay then, well me and Rick are going to go and see the rest of this hotel" said Peter.

"I heard they have a massage area. You want in?" asked Rick.

"Hell yeah, my back has been killing me from doing tons of police patrol across Royal Woods" said Peter.

"I'm gonna watch you guys train these eagles of yours, then maybe we can contact the rest of the family and tell them how it's all been going" said Luna.

"Now that sounds like a plan Lunes" said Jordan.

Rick and Peter leave their room and head for the massage, while Lincoln and Jordan begin with some improvement sto their aerial tricks and skills with Patriot and Valkyrie.

Luna uses the eagle speed measurement devices to test how well they're doing and a camera to record so they can study it later. All of this stuff was made by Lisa, with Lana and Lulu's help of course.

Luna is impressed by the aerial maneuvers the two eagles can do, either alone or as a team. It almost seemed like an eagle mating dance in the sky and it made Luna think it was the prom dance Lincoln and Jordan had, or the Sadie Hawkins Dance.

Lincoln and Jordan are watching their eagle friends with their binoculars, what they don't know is that some people at the hotel are impressed by the practicing eagles and take pictures.

A man in his sixties and wearing a cowboy hat and brown jacket and jeans watches the two eagles and smiles. "Looks like we got ourselves some competition Reaver" his Bald Eagle sits on his shoulder, the eagle has a small scar on its right eye and on its wing.

The eagle caws at the amazing aerial skills. "Easy now, we gotta respect the competition. Let's hope whoever owns them is a good eagle trainer than I am, we could use some better competition."

The man then retreats back into his private room, he then places his cowboy hat down onto five pictures of himself and his eagle from the last Bald Eagle contests. Looks like we got ourselves some competition.

(Night time)

Lincoln and the others finish eating dinner that they ordered from room service.

Now they are using Lincoln's laptop to talk to the rest of the family and they're friends, he had to put up multiple screens.

"Hey guys" said Lincoln, Jordan and Luna.

"Hey Lincoln, Jordan and Luna" said the Loud family and Jesse Rosato.

"He guys" said their friends, all composed of: Sam, Simon, Stella, Liam, Tabby, Zach and Rusty. Their other friends were busy.

"So, how is it going there guys?" asked Rita.

"Did you guys land safely?" asked Leni.

"Did you see any other bald eagles?" asked Lana.

"How long was the flight there?" asked Liam.

"Where are you guys staying anyway?" asked Lola.

Lincoln, Luna and Jordan chuckled.

"Boy do we have a story for all of you" said Lincoln.

**AN: This is day one, come tomorrow will be when they attend the festival and meet with this mysterious cowboy and his eagle. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	147. Chapter 147

**Chapter 147**

(Yellow Stone Peak hotel)

Lincoln arises from his sleep after having the sunlight cast upon his face, he sits up and sees Jordan getting up as well, both of them look at each other and smile from their neighboring beds.

"Good morning beautiful" said Lincoln.

Jordan gets up and sits on Lincoln's bed and they kiss. "And a good morning to you my handsome face."

Luna comes out of the shower all dressed and ready, she smiles seeing this cute scene. "You lovebirds ready for today?"

They both get off the bed. "We are" said Lincoln.

"I am going to take a shower" said Jordan.

"I'm gonna go and see how Patriot and Valkyrie are doing" said Lincoln.

"I'll order us some breakfast" said Luna. She then heads to the phone and orders room service.

Lincoln is now on the balcony and he whistles, soon enough the two eagles come down from the eagle pens on the roof.

"You guys ready to see what the festival is like today?" asked Lincoln.

Both eagles nod, they then look towards the festival from afar.

"You know, most people come to this place for Yellow Stone National park, or Mount Rushmore, or Old Faithful. But this, this kinda beats it guys. We are bound to make the win, or just do our best" said Lincoln.

Patriot and Valkyrie fly high above the hotel, while Lincoln heads back into the room.

In the air, Patriot and Valkyrie were not alone, they are being joined by an older eagle.

The eagle caws to them, and they follow. The two eagles sit atop the hotel roof and they observe what maneuvers this old eagle can do and both of them were impressed.

This larger bald eagle seems to be more experienced than them, even with a small scar to its right eye and wing he seems very skilled and doesn't miss his flight step.

The three eagles talk to each other, they share their identities and who they're owners are. Patriot and Valkyrie were going to have to wait for Lincoln to soon meet Reaver's owner.

They then hear Lincoln calling them, so they head back to the hotel room and enjoy the breakfast.

Reaver smiled. He liked seeing a new generation of bald eagles partaking in this human and eagle festival.

Reaver then flies off the hotel roof and into his owner's hotel room.

(Later in the day)

Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Peter and Rick all leave the hotel. They use the military jeep left for them and they make their way to the Bald Eagle Festival.

"Did the rest of the family called?" asked Rick.

"They did last night, and we told them about what happened to us yesterday" said Lincoln.

"I swear, Lola seemed kinda jealous that we got into a hotel so fast" said Luna. "And she seems to know the place too."

"They were more shocked that we just made friends with an air force captain" said Jordan.

"Well, we're going to have more fun when we reach the festival" said Peter. He steps on the gas and they make their way down the road and straight for the Park's entrance.

In the air, Patriot and Valkyrie follow them, and they're joined by the old bald eagle Reaver.

Right behind the military jeep is an SUV, with the logo of the Bald Eagle Festival on it.

(Bald Eagle Festival)

They drive the jeep pass the gate and park it amongst the other vehicles there, some police officers and animal control crew were there as well as some medical crews, the whole place was prepared just in case for situations.

Then Lincoln, Jordan and Luna recognize a very familiar face. An elderly man in his early 90's, white hair on the side of his head, wearing a light brown jacket, white shirt and brown pants. "Hey there Loud and Rosato."

"Horace Steiner!" said Lincoln, Jordan and Luna. Then all three of them saluted him. "Sir!"

Horace chuckled and saluted back. "At ease youngin's. It's good to see you guys here."

He then sees Rick Rosato and his friend Peter Harris. "So, this is the grandson of Arnold Rosato."

"A pleasure to meet you sir, my daughter told me and my wife about you, my grandpa did and then we met your grandson" said Rick.

"And I'm glad my son was able to help you guys get here, he's a very talented man who wants to follow in my footsteps, his dad who is my son is a colonel in the army" then Horace turns to Peter. "Well I'll be dang, you're Peter Harris, the very same one who fought in Afghanistan."

"That's me sir. I was there after the Black Hawk crash incident" said Peter as he tips his hat to the Veteran.

"And I also heard you became the driver of a band" said Horace.

"It is true, but I was the driver way before I was a soldier, now I'm a cop" said Peter.

"It's nice to know you still maintain law and order within you son" Horace then sees Patriot come down and land on Lincoln's shoulder. "And there's the bird of the state. Hey there Patriot."

Then Valkyrie comes down and lands onto the eagle perch glove from Jordan. "And who the heck is this?" asked Horace.

"Sir this is Valkyrie, she's Patriot's mate. They met during January, in which I had no clue about. She's part of the family too" replied Lincoln.

"Now that is something to be shocked about. I never knew love would find its way to this eagle's heart so soon" said Horace. "So, you gonna be part of the Bald Eagle festival contest?"

"We are, we've been doing some practice runs since the start of January and Patriot has been improving, but he has also gotten some support from Valkyrie" replied Lincoln.

"Having a partner by his side in the sky is good, kinda like the wingmen during Operation Pacific storm. And I'm also gonna guess you two are going to be part of the Bald Eagle tag team aerial contest as well" said Horace.

"We are sir, Valkyrie and I seem to be a good team. And we're most superior when we tag with Lincoln and Patriot" said Jordan as she rubs Valkyrie's neck.

"Now that's nice" the Horace sees someone come out of the SUV parked behind them. "Son of a gun, it can't be."

They all turn around and see this man in his sixties and wearing a cowboy hat and brown jacket and jeans, all colored brown. He has a beard and mustache and some brown hair underneath, he then readies his eagle perch glove and flying down to him is Reaver. "Hey there Steiner, long time."

Horace shakes hands with him. "And it is a long time indeed. Good to see you my good man."

The cowboy then looks to the two kids and they're eagles and smiles. "And I'm gonna guess this is the white haired boy and his eagle from the Pearl Harbor Memorial Day."

"He is" replied Horace. "Umm, guys this is Steve Grey, this man fought in the military like Peter Harris was."

Peter smiled. "Really? What division partner?"

"That there is classified my good sir, but I was in Israel" replied Steve. "And afterwards I left the military and spent my whole life living in the Appalachian Mountains."

Peter was impressed. "Now that is amazing, good place to retire and keep track of the outdoors."

Lincoln did see the large eagle and this blue ribbon on its leg. "Umm, excuse me sir. Are you a former competitor?"

"That I am, Reaver and I here have been winning the Bald Eagle Aerial contest for five years. We haven't had much in real competition, Reaver is a veteran of great flight and skills" said Steve.

"Wow, he must've been a real hardcore bird to do all of that stuff" said Jordan.

"He is, how about we all head into the festival and we can talk" said Steve.

They all follow Steve into the Bald Eagle festival with their eagles following.

They were impressed by this place, they could see some eagle themed games, a few rides, some eagle themed stuff on for sale and they could see the sign that says that the Eagle aerial contest will start tomorrow.

"Now this is one heck of a festival" said Jordan.

"You guys should've been here for the big grand opening" said Steve. "They let loose the veterans of the last Bald Eagle contests and let them carry a large American flag across the sky, Reaver and three other birds took part in it."

"Well, we were flying our way from Royal Woods Michigan to get here" said Rick.

They then buy some barbeque bacon and hotdogs on a stick. "So, how did you and Reaver meet?" asked Jordan.

Steve chuckles as he lets his eagle finish off the rest of the bacon. "It was ten years ago, five years before we entered out first contest. I found Reaver in the woods one day, he was lying on the ground and looked pretty banged up. So I took him into my cabin and patched him up. When he was set and ready to leave, I saw vengeance in his eyes and so I followed him and I was right to follow him. He was fighting off a mountain lion that was trying to reach some Bald Eagles nesting in the mountain cliff side, normally Bald Eagles would nest in trees, but these guys didn't."

"There were other Bald Eagles in the area, but they weren't strong enough to go toe-to-toe with a mountain lion, Reaver was tough and unfazed and he kept striking that damn wild cat with his talons. I knew that this was the very same mountain lion that wounded him, so I went there and helped chase it off, you should've seen us kid. We fought alongside each other trying to keep them nests safe, I took a few scratches from that damn lion, but because of what we were doing the other adult eagles joined in and chased it away."

"But Reaver and I both had the same agenda, so we both took chase and we found that damn beast in its cave and fought it right there. I don't know how long we fought the mountain lion, but we got back out, bloodied and exhausted. And we brought with us the damn lion's carcass, so I took it to the eagle nests so they can make use of what's left. From that day on I became close friends with the Bald Eagles nesting there, when it's winter they would bring their nests to my place and I was happy to provide them with some shelter from the snow."

"Reaver and I were like the protectors of the forest that I owned. We chased away poachers, ginseng thieves and other no good trespassers. I even shared Reaver my stories of when I was a soldier, and we bonded greatly. Until we saw on the TV about the Bald Eagle Festival. So we decided to compete and we won our first competition and proceeded to win four more and here we are now, five time winners."

They were amazed by his story, a man who lives in the mountains and he has befriended with the bald eagles there.

He then shows them his necklace. "And this, this is the claw of that vey same Mountain Lion, Reaver here has the other one." Reaver shows them the necklace that was hidden in his chest feathers, they could see the mountain lion claw on it.

"We kept these as a symbol of how we fought and lived through hell and that we would be partners till the end" said Steve.

"Wow. That was awesome!" You sir truly are a pro" said Lincoln.

"Thanks kid, and I look forward to seeing how you and Patriot do in the aerial contest and you can bet that I'll be there for the Bald Eagle tag team aerial contest as well, to cheer you and your lady on" said Steve.

"Thank you sir, and I think our feathered friends are already becoming friends" said Jordan. They can see the eagles chirping at each other.

"Reaver's just giving them some pointers about the whole contest and to be watchful for any sudden change in the wind, in the contest the wind can be both your friend and foe. You just gotta figure out how to manage" said Steve.

"This has got to be the best thing that's ever happened" said Rick.

"And one heck of a story, I had no idea you went through all that" said Horace.

"It's not as bad as fighting criminals, but that was pretty awesome" said Peter.

Steve chuckled and looked to Lincoln. "Enough about me, what about you kid? How did you meet this avian ally of yours and his partner?"

Lincoln was ready to tell Steve all about the things he and Patriot went through, and Luna and Jordan were also supporting with his tale.

(An hour later)

Lincoln has told his story of how he met Patriot, the day they both saved Jordan from an idiot who tried to hurt her, twice!

The confrontation of Chandler, Hank and Hawk and the return of that bratty kid Tyler.

The incidents they had during winter and all throughout January, and even how Valkyrie came into their lives during Valentine's Day.

But they made sure they left out the interdimensional run in, that is a secret.

Steve was impressed that this twelve year old boy went through so much with his eagle, he was more surprised about how many sisters he has.

"I never knew just how great you are at obeying laws and protecting your loved ones Lincoln. You're starting to look like a dang soldier kid" said Horace.

"I gotta admit kid, you have got to be the bravest kid I have ever met" said Steve.

"Well, it wouldn't have been possible if I haven't met this gal" Lincoln pulls Jordan closer making her giggle.

"And I could guess that she's the reason why you're like this today" said Steve.

"That they are dude. They're almost inseparable and way too smitten" said Luna.

"I for one can see both of them get married" said Horace.

"I have dreams of that every night" said Rick.

Peter looks at him confused and takes a few steps away from him. "That wasn't awkward at all."

They then see some eagles flying in the sky and doing some aerial maneuvers. "I'll tell you one things kids, this ain't gonna be easy for ya. The singles aerial contest will be a test, but the tag team aerial maneuver is gonna be challenging" said Steve.

Lincoln and Jordan look at each other with determination. "Sir, we have full confidence we can do this" said Lincoln.

"And we know that many of the tag team eagles only have one trainer, well we're gonna show them just how skilled and accurate tow eagles can be with two twelve year olds who know how to take any contest head on" said Jordan.

Steve chuckles at this. "Is she always like this?"

Lincoln and Luna smile. "You should see her in dodge ball."

"She can be terrifying" said Peter and Rick.

They then continue to watch the other eagles fly around in the sky. "Well as much as I loved having some company, I am going to take my leave now. Also, I think your name is already signed into the whole thing by Horace" said Steve.

"I took the privilege to do it myself for ya, I was able to convince the officials about a twelve year old boy and his eagle. I got faith that you and Patriot will win this one" said Horace.

"Thank you sir, that's awfully nice of you. So I guess Jordan and I should sign up Patriot and Valkyrie for the tag team flight contest" said Lincoln.

"I guess you should, I gotta go and see how the rest of the place is setup. As last year's winner, Reaver and I will be the ones to make sure the whole contest is prepared for any situations" said Steve.

He then looks to Lincoln. "And I look forward to seeing how Patriot can maneuver through the rough skies."

"And I look forward to seeing Reaver and his aerial might" said Lincoln.

Steve chuckles and he takes his leave alongside Reaver.

Lincoln and Jordan with the others see the sign up board for the Eagle tag team aerial contest and they sign up their names and their eagle's names.

"So, come tomorrow we'll be entering this contests and proving just how good we are a team, both on the ground and in the air" said Lincoln.

They're eagle caw in glory at this.

"Looks like we're all motivated for tomorrow. How about we go and enjoy the rest of this festival" said Jordan.

"Now that sounds like a plan little dude" said Luna.

"I heard there's this Eagle tattoo station, there might be some fake eagle tattoos for you kids to use when the contest starts. You know, like war paint" said Horace.

"Hey now, that doesn't sound like a bad idea" said Peter.

"Just as long as it's washable afterwards" said Rick.

Lincoln looks to Jordan. "Well then, let's see what this place can offer."

"Lets" replied Jordan, they both walk through the festival hand-in-hand with the others following. Come tomorrow will be the contest they've all been waiting for.

**AN: Steve Grey is an OC of mine, I thought it would be nice for Lincoln to meet someone who could show him the ropes and also be his competition. Almost like Lightning McQueen and Doc Hudson. His backstory was something I just came up with, also from the show I used to watch on the History channel "Appalachian Outlaws". Next chapter will be the big eagle competition, singles and tag team.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	148. Chapter 148

**Chapter 148**

(The Bald Eagle Festival, the next day)

Eevryone has come to the one event where they can see the great avian of American glory compete to see who's aerial skills are superior.

But before the singles Aerial contest, the time has come to see just how skilled two eagles can be in flight.

Eevryone gathers around the outdoor area and go towards the bleachers where they can all see these glorious avians.

Many of the people there are fans, family and/or friends of the local contestants. Along with some Bald Eagle merchandise with them.

Amongst the crowd is Luna Loud who has a Bald Eagle cap on her head, Peter Harris with a Bald Eagle scarf, Rick Rosato with a Bald Eagle logo flag, Former Air force Captain Horace Steiner and his son Michael Steiner both of them sporting blue shirts with the name of the Bald Eagle Festival, also with them is Steve Grey and his bald eagle Reaver.

"This is gonna be the biggest contest Lincoln and Jordan has ever been to" said Peter.

"I hope their not to nervous, this crowd is way bigger than the normal crowds we've seen them perform" said Rick.

"One thing I know, is that Lincoln and Jordan are not gonna back down from this fight. I got faith that they can do this" said Luna.

"They still have some competition ahead of them" said Michael.

"That's true. They may be just two twelve year olds with Bald Eagles, but there are some pros in there with two eagles. Chances they may have more experience than them" said Steve.

"Well then, let's hope they can manage facing the competition" said Horace.

"Speaking of which, did you guys tell the others about yesterday?" asked Peter.

"We did dude, they also wanted to wish Lincoln and Jordan good luck and hope that they do win" said Luna.

"I'm sure they got this" said Rick.

"Just as long as they stick to the rules and regulations of the contest" said Steve.

"I'm kinda surprised they would let two kids join this whole thing" said Peter.

"They heard about the white haired twelve year old who brought his pet Bald Eagle to the Pearl Harbor memorial, so the judges and officials wanna see just how good Lincoln is" said Michael.

"We noticed some soldiers by those tents, what's that about? And the snipers and park rangers patrolling the grounds?" asked Rick.

Steve sighs. "Let's just say, last year was not the best festival for everyone."

"They're taking precautions for anymore wildlife that might come near this place" said Horace.

Luna felt uneasy hearing that. "Whatever happened last year, must've been bad."

Meanwhile there are some tents behind the judges watch tower. These tents are used by the contestants to tend to their birds, each tent has a US soldier guarding, this is a big event and they wanna make sure nothing goes wrong.

The only time a bad incident occurred was last year, when a bunch of Skunk's had stumbled near the festival, they had to postpone the event for five days until they could find these annoying pests.

And now we go to the tent where Lincoln and Jordan are, both kids are checking on Patriot and Valkyrie's conditions.

"They seem healthy, and strong" said Jordan.

"None of them are molting their feathers, or show any signs of stress" Lincoln then pats Patriot's head. "You two are ready, I know it."

"We still got some competition from the other pros with their eagles" said Jordan.

"True, but they don't know how skilled we can all be together, and even though we only met Valkyrie last month during Valentine's Day, she has what it takes to go forth and show them that she is an eagle femme with no signs of surrender" said Lincoln.

Valkyrie appreciated the words Lincoln said to her, Patriot scooches near Valkyrie and they hold onto each other with their wings, as a sign of a hug and to comfort each other that they can do this.

Lincoln and Jordan thought it was cute to see them like this.

"Even though we might lose, or get second place. We might still be recognized as the youngest kids to compete in the Bald Eagle Festival" said Jordan.

"And I'm sure they'll place Patriot and Valkyrie's names in that record book as well" said Lincoln.

Then the soldier outside calls to them. "Sir. Ma'am. It's time."

Lincoln and Jordan grab their eagle perch gloves and they head out of the tent with their bald eagles.

When they leave they see some other contestants, many of them were either men, women, or eighteen year olds who have been living their lives in the wilds with their families and some look as if they are native Indian in origin.

"Wow. Look at them, those guys look like pros" said Jordan.

"Yeah, come on. Let's get going" said Lincoln.

They all gather to the main field, the area is wide and they can see the two large bleachers where he people are all cheering them on. Lincoln and Jordan can see Luna, Rick, Peter, Horace, Michael and Steve with Reaver cheering them on.

Lincoln and Jordan also waved at them, but then Lincoln sees a soldier asking Luna to come with him. Luna gets up and follows him.

"What the heck is that about?" asked Lincoln. Even Jordan was confused.

Then they heard the voice of the commentator. "Good morning Bald Eagle fans and welcome to the 2020 Bald Eagle Festival here in lovely Yellow Stone National Park, I'm former WWE commentator John Bradshaw Layfield otherwise known as JBL! And it is an honor to be the commentator for this big event!"

Lincoln and Jordan were shocked, the former superstar/commentator of WWE is there and he is the commentator. JBL is the commentator for those who are listening on the radio and TV.

"Now, before we get to the whole contest. Let us all rise to the American National Anthem, performed by …. (Checks his notes) Luna Loud!" said JBL.

Lincoln and Jordan, as well as their friends at the bleachers were shocked.

"So that's why she was called out" said Peter.

They see Luna Loud on a stage who then sings the American National Anthem while playing the piano.

Lincoln was proud that Luna got the chance to do some music for the contest he is going to be part of, and it's the freaking American National Anthem.

Soon, Luna finishes her performance, takes a bow and leaves the stage. Feeling proud of herself, and hoping that someone got it on their phones and might post it.

Luna then returns back to the others and she see Lincoln giving her a thumbs up.

The Commentator then announces the contestants that are competing and the city of origin. And as it turns out, half of them are also using one of their eagles to be part of the singles Aerial contest for later.

JBL then reads the rules. "Now here are the rules of this Tag Team Bald Eagle aerial contest. All of the birds have been checked for any signs of diseases, enhancements and/or stress. Should one of these eagles lose themselves and become aggressive, a sniper will have no choice but to tranq the bird making that contestant disqualified and finally all eagle perch gloves have been checked if they are secure and not damaged, we do not want the trainer to be badly wounded by their own bird."

The first judge, who is a blonde haired woman blows on the horn and they call upon the first person with his eagles.

Lincoln and Jordan watch as each contestant with their eagles take to the skies and perform their tag team aerial tricks. Many of these aerial maneuvers seem like that of a traditional or tribal thing.

Steve has seen these different techniques some are old with some modifications and some are new that need some adjustments.

They even see an eagle tag team almost lose balance because of the sudden change in wind, but they were able to regain their balance and continue.

"Whoa! That was too close" said Luna.

"That's the one thing they have to be careful about. The wind" said Steve.

"He's right, just like when planes fly. The wind can be your friend and foe and you gotta learn how to deal with both sides" said Michael.

"Like flying high in the skies on a Japanese air raid" said Horace.

Lincoln and Jordan could see that some of the eagles were having some complications in flight, some have almost lost balance while others are trying to maintain they're posture.

"This is suddenly not looking good Linc" said Jordan.

But then Lincoln recalls something, during January Patriot would often be calm, when flying high in the skies even when watching over his family.

And at that time of the season, the winds high above Royal Woods would be strong and not quite good for flying.

Lincoln then figured out what to do.

Soon enough, Lincoln and Jordan's names were called by one of the judges who is a middle aged man with light brown hair in the form of a ponytail.

Lincoln and Jordan went to the eagle tower with their feathered friends.

"Okay you two, I know this might look complicated. But just pretend you guys are flying high above Royal Woods" said Lincoln.

Jordan then understands what he was talking about. "He's right, just imagine you two are flying above Royal Woods, and that the wind is at your side and that you're both being cautious about any signs of trouble. Be the eagles we know you two can be."

Patriot and Valkyrie nod, they then wait for the judge to signal them to fly.

The judge then fires his pistol and the two eagles take off, Lincoln and Jordan uses their binoculars to keep track of them.

Luna and the others cheer them on, while Steve watches to see just how good these two can be.

Patriot flies in a barrel roll motion around Valkyrie, Valkyrie spins as she flies upwards.

They then fly away from each other and then turn back to face each other.

Patriot and Valkyrie then fly towards each other at great speeds and at the right moment they split from each other's direction and do some barrel rolls and aerial wings maneuvers as if they are avoiding a large predator.

They then fly towards each other, where they now fly as if they are dancing in the air.

And soon they end they aerial dance with a dive, they both latch onto each other's talons as they dive towards Lincoln and Jordan, both kids are unfazed by their incoming drop.

Then at the last second, both eagles open their wings and take odd once more inches from Lincoln and Jordan, they then fly around the nearest American flag pole, which causes the American flag to also moves around in the air.

Then Patriot and Valkyrie fly high and then drop down, they then land with impact onto the eagle perch gloves of Lincoln and Jordan, everyone is shocked to see that both kids weren't harmed or stunned by the impact.

Lincoln and Jordan proceed to scratch the necks of their birds.

The judges and other competitors are stunned by this, these two twelve year old kids just took in the impact of the these two birds landing onto their heavily gloved arms. It was impressive to see the two eagles not lose their balance even with the winds changing, but that was shocking.

Rick, Peter, Horace and Michael are shocked at what just happened.

Steve is confused and his jaw almost drops, so dos Reaver.

Luna smirks. _'I guess dodge ball made them durable against impacts.'_

Lincoln and Jordan then go back to the other contestants.

JBL then reads his notes. "The winners of the Tag team eagle aerial contest will be announced after the Singles Aerial contest."

They all head back to their tents, Lincoln and Jordan are then met by Luna and the others.

"That was the best thing you two have ever done, well music was amazing and all but that was just awesome!" said Luna.

"That was unbelievable. How on earth did you two manage to survive all of that" said Peter.

"Now that was incredible you two" said Rick.

"I don't even know how you two kept your stance" said Michael.

"Like a Sherman tank driving through a Stuka bombing run" said Horace.

"Thanks guys, I guess you can say we both stand tall when trouble is coming" said Lincoln.

"And it's all from our many experiences with many enemies" said Jordan.

Then Steve Grey and Reaver approaches them. "Okay, in all my life with Bald Eagles, that was pretty intense. You two were strong and pretty good as a team. But the real competition begins for you Loud, and I hope you can beat me and Reaver at our own game."

Lincoln smiles and has a determined look, so does Patriot. "And I look forward to seeing how well Reaver is, I know that an old bird like him knows a lot about aerial tricks, and new comers will always learn or get their egos beyond them." Patriot nods in agreement.

Steve and Reaver were impressed by their determination and will to keep going. "A fighting spirit, you got my respect and chances you might get the respect of the other contestants here kid."

"I'm just here to prove how great Patriot is, and I know Valkyrie did well" said Lincoln.

"Well then, I will see you in the contest" Steve then walks to his tent with Reaver.

"Wow! That was some competitive words their handsome" said Jordan.

"Just trying to up the ante and make it a real competition, bald eagles are all about dominance and superiority" said Lincoln.

Michael and Horace chuckle. "Kid, you sound like a soldier with those words" said Michael.

"A soldier who wants the enemy to have the advantage as you do, talk about taunting" said Horace.

"And I could only assume this may have something to do with past experiences with some enemies of yours" said Peter.

"You can say that" replied Lincoln.

They then head back to their tent, while the others head back to the bleachers. But then Luna goes to Lincoln and hugs him.

"Stay strong baby bro, you and Patriot got this" said Luna.

Lincoln also embraces her. "Luna, I don't need a good luck hug, but I know this is just a way to make me feel comfortable. So thank you sis."

They then break away from the hug. "We're roomies and best of sibs, I got your back bro." Luna then heads back to the others.

Lincoln smiles and heads back to his tent with Jordan, they take some time to look over Patriot and Valkyrie if they have any small injuries, and luckily they don't have any.

They even take this time to refresh their strength with some food and water.

After thirty minuets of break, they hear JBL announce. "Attention all contestants, the Singles Eagle Aerial contest is about to commence, please come to the field."

Lincoln leaves the tent, Jordan then gives him a kiss on the lips. "Good luck out there, both of you."

Valkyrie does the same for Patriot.

"We will my love, we will" said Lincoln.

They then proceed to the field, both of them stand next to Steve Grey and Reaver. Both competitors give each other a nod.

Lincoln and Patriot have noticed that they have placed some obstacles in the field.

Ground level wooden poles that look like the world's longest limbo line, long poles to maneuver through, multiple hoops on different ground levels, aerial hoops attached to balloons and finally a prey chase scenario to test the ferocity and speed of the Eagle.

"Wow, this looks more like a dog show" said Jordan. Valkyrie also agrees. This was not like the aerial tag team contest.

"Alright contestants, the judges will announce who goes first" said JBL. "Rules are simple. All eagles have been tested for any sings of disease, stress, enhancements or abuse. All eagles must not show signs of aggression, especially at the chase scenario and finally no cheating through the course, otherwise your disqualified."

The judge calls up the first contestant.

Lincoln and Patriot watch as each contestant with their eagles try to go through this obstacle course, they were all timed to see who was the fastest through the whole thing.

Some have a hard time, mostly with the low flying under the line of poles, the aerial hoop maneuver wasn't so hard and they're speed was tested when they chased the fake rabbit.

"This isn't gonna be like anything we've faced Patriot, but at least we competed" said Lincoln. Patriot snickers, he has some tricks up his feathers that Lincoln has no clue about. And no it's not cheating!

The next ones to go is Steve Grey and Reaver.

Reaver flies under the poles with ease, as if he were gliding and not even flinching from the chance he might hit the ground underneath him.

Reaver flies past the obstacle poles and even barrel rolls through.

Reaver flies through every hoop in the course with ease and none of his feathers touched the hoop edges when he flies through.

And finally Reaver dives down with great speed and is able to take down the face rabbit, or in this case it was almost destroyed by his large talons.

The judges check their stopwatches and they put in the time of Reaver: 18 seconds through the whole course and 8 seconds on the rabbit dive strike, a new record for Steve and Reaver.

"That's my boy right there now!" said Steve.

Next was Lincoln and Patriot. "You ready?"

Patriot nods.

Lincoln then passes by Steve. "You got this kid" said Steve. Reaver also nods to Patriot.

They were glad that he was supportive of them, whether they win or lose.

Lincoln then pats Patriot as the eagle sits onto his glove, they look to the judge who is now getting ready for the judge to give the signal.

The judge then fires his pistol and Patriot immediately flies off of the eagle perch glove, Lincoln is shocked at how fast he sped off.

He low glides with great speed underneath the pole and his lower feathers don't even touch the ground, as if he is stalking Hank and Hawk to the warehouse.

He then flies past all of the obstacle poles, as if he is trying to hunt for a bratty kid with yellow hair and a white hat through the trees in the park, and he's doing great progress and barrel rolls past all of them.

He goes through all the hoops on the ground level and the ones attached to balloons, like Reaver his feathers do not touch the edges of the hoops, almost like he's flying past a warehouse infrastructure to see what Chandler is up to.

Then he flies high and dives down immediately as the fake rabbit on the ground runs for it, he then sees only Boy Jordan, trying to hurt Jordan Rosato. He dives bombs with great speed and impunity and slams his talons down onto the rabbit.

All three judges stop their stopwatches and look at the time, they gasp in shock and write it down.

Patriot returns to Lincoln who is shocked at how fast Patriot was. "What the heck was that all about buddy?" asked Lincoln.

Patriot just smiles, they then look to the scoreboard and see what their time is. Nine seconds!

Everyone gasps and cheers. Steve Grey and Reaver are both stunned, they broke their record. In fact this was the fastest for an eagle to do.

The time in his dive strike is. 2 seconds. Reaver is in total shock and also impressed, that's a record almost hard to beat.

Everyone starts cheering for their victory, but then JBL uses his microphone before they all rush to Lincoln for winning.

"Attention, the winner or should I saw winners of the Tag Team Eagle aerial contest are ….. Lincoln Loud and Jordan Rosato!"

Lincoln and Jordan are shocked, and everyone else cheers. They are not just the youngest eagle trainer contestants, but they are also the youngest winners to be there.

They get on stage and are handed their trophy for the eagle tag team aerial contest and a gold ribbon medal to Lincoln and one to Patriot for the singles aerial contest.

This was something they did not see coming, nor did they expect Patriot to be that fast.

And Lincoln also sees the other competitors and their eagles tipping their hats and bowing in respect. Steve Grey was right, he did gain their respects.

Along with the medals and trophy, they were also given one hundred fifty thousand dollars cash prize.

Jordan felt like fainting, but Peter did that already and so did Rick Rosato.

Many camera crew come and take their pictures and people start video recording them.

"Looks like Royal Woods might see this on social media, and the news" said Lincoln.

"Chances we'll be met by a heck of a surprise when we get home" said Jordan.

Lincoln, then sees Steve Grey smiling at him and clapping. Steve and Reaver knows that what Patriot did was get empowered by his drive to keep his new family safe, from any form of trouble/

They both knew that someday Lincoln will find out, but until then they cheered them on for their amazing win.

Jordan then grabs Lincoln by his collar. "Let's make this a social media known thing about us."

"What?" Lincoln is then interrupted when Jordan kisses him.

Valkyrie also does the same to Patriot, getting some awe's from the crowd.

Luna claps and cheers for Lincoln and Jordan, her brother may have found his talent in music, but she can see he has a new found love and calling for making his new life extraordinary with Jordan. And this might just be the beginning of future things to come.

**AN: And that ends the contest, come tomorrow is the last day they will spend at the Bald Eagle Festival in Yellow Stone Park. I thought that maybe Patriot would be faster after all that he has been through.**

**From the wrath of Boy Jordan, Chandler's revenge, Hank and Hawk's return and the bratty kid Tyler's crimes on them, and as well as the Lana and the Burpin' Burger winter chill situation.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	149. Chapter 149

**Chapter 149**

(Yellow Peak Hotel)

Lincoln is looking out the balcony of the room he and his sister and girlfriend are staying.

From a distance he can see Patriot and Valkyrie flying around, it looks almost like a dance when they do this.

Lincoln chuckles at this sight, then he recalls last night when he, Luna, Jordan, Rick and Peter were talking to the rest of the family and friends on the laptop.

(_Flashback)_

Lincoln, Luna, Jordan, Rick and Peter speak to the rest of their friends and family on the laptop and they are bombarded with so many words.

"We are impressed by what you guys did!" said Rita.

"I can never be more proud than this, way to go you two" said Lynn Sr.

"I almost fainted seeing how you two went through that" said Jesse Rosato.

"We saw it on social media guys!" said Leni.

"A lot of people in Royal Woods have seen it, and I'm sure you guys are literally gonna have one heck of a welcome party when you come home" said Lori.

"That was so cool!" said Lana.

"For once, that was kinda awesome! And they danced so gracefully in the air" said Lola.

"I for one wish to figure out how you and Jordan were able to hold your own against such impact from Patriot and Valkyrie" said Lisa.

"I spoke with great grandma Harriet and she said that there was some strange traditional spirits assisting you guys, she said they seem native, but I don't know if it is true" said Lucy.

"You guys were playing one heck of a goal in those contests and Patriot and Valkyrie were like MVP's!" said Lynn Jr.

"Now that's what I call a high flying victory! No need to go ruffling your feathers in the victory circle" said Luan.

"I cannot believe you guys won both contests!" said Stella.

"Now that's what I call a win for the ages!" said Simon.

"And I loved the fact that you got to perform the American national anthem, in front of all those people!" said Sam. "And I'm sure Sully and Mazzy saw it as well, they are going to be so stoked by this!"

"Good job guys. That there was some win" said Liam.

"You guys rocked and rolled!" said Tabby.

"I almost lost my words when I saw Patriot fly that fast" said Zach.

"He looked faster than a motorbike" said Rusty.

"Or a racecar" said Rocky.

"Chances that some of the students from all schools here in Royal Woods must've seen it" said Polly.

"You guys are going to be the talk of the town, and will be flying rumors on the wings of social media" said Giggles.

"I was truly at a shock to see just how complicated the whole thing was, also congratulations on your win. The whole of Royal Woods will appreciate the sudden return" said Haiku.

Then another screen comes up. "Hang on guys, someone else is one." said Lincoln. He pushes the extra screen and it was Clyde, his dads and Penelope.

"Oh boy" groaned Luna.

"Lincoln!" they yelled.

Lincoln sighed. "Hey guys."

"We saw the whole thing! That was very dangerous and also congratulations" said Howard.

"I cannot believe you and Jordan just survived that impact, you could've had your bones broken! Did they run any tests after the contest?" asked Harold.

"Do you guys have any aftermath migraines? Or any sudden muscle cramps?" asked Clyde.

"Judging by their speed and their size, the weight in total would be that of a golf cart ramming someone. How on earth did you two manage to hold your own?" asked Penelope.

Lincoln and the others were just silent by their constant questioning, so they all agreed on something.

"Sorry Clyde, but I think there's a storm outside. We gotta go, bye!" Lincoln closes their window.

"And that was way too close" said Jordan. "At that point, they could've ended up talking about the emergency people here."

"And the crew in the festival did run some tests and you guys are still fine, which make me question that" said Peter.

"Let's hope Lisa won't do any tests on you two to figure it out" said Luna.

"If she does she's gonna have to deal with me" said Rick.

"Umm, we're still on. And good job in silencing the McBride's" said Lori.

"And I will not be committing to any acts of experimentation, I have learned my lesson" said Lisa.

"We are so happy that you both won!" said Rita.

"We look forward to you guys coming back home, also thanks for the pictures of the festival" said Lynn Sr.

"Okay, guys. It's getting late. We're gonna hit the hay now" said Luna.

"She has a point, we're gonna spend our last day here in the festival come tomorrow" said Lincoln.

"Okay, you guys deserve one more stay there and enjoy the place" said Rita.

"Before you guys go. Where are the high flying winners at?" asked Lynn Jr.

"Yeah! We wanna see the winners!" said Lana.

Lincoln chuckles. "They're both taking some well-earned rest, they're both kinda exhausted from the celebration we had earlier."

"And a lot of the people celebrating with us were all of the other contestants, all of them were impressed and respect what they did" said Luna.

"Some of them were hoping to see us again for next year" said Jordan.

"Wow! You guys are now popular to Yellow Stone Park and its residences!" said Simon.

"First music, then babysitting and now this!" said Sam.

"You guys are on a popularity roll" said Stella.

"Let's hope some of the people we know that hate you guys are seeing this, this should make them think twice before messing with Lincoln and Jordan with their eagle friends" said Lucy.

"I agree" said Haiku.

"And we are going to be holding up another celebration here for when you guys come back, mostly it's for Patriot and Valkyrie" said Lynn Sr.

"Thanks guys, we'll see you guys when this is all over" said Lincoln.

They say goodbye to them, and close the laptop and head to bed.

_(End Flashback)_

Lincoln goes back to gazing at the morning sky, with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand.

Then he gets hugged from behind by Jordan. "Good morning my white haired handsome king!"

Lincoln chuckles, he turns Jordan to him and hugs her and then kisses her. "And a good morning to you as well my beautiful braided queen."

Jordan giggles by this. "Nice comeback pet name Linc, so you ready to spend some quality time with my dad?"

"Yup, we both have it all planned out. First we're gonna go fishing, then we're gonna go and see old faithful, we're gonna head to see Mount Rushmore and then we're gonna come back to the festival to have dinner with you guys" said Lincoln.

Jordan chuckles by this. "Looks like the man with the plan is back with a scheduled system. Well me and Luna are gonna be spending some time at the festival with Valkyrie, I think you two should bring Patriot just in case."

"Okay then, what about your godfather Peter?" asked Lincoln.

"He said he was going to talk to some old buddies of his that he saw during the festival" said Jordan.

"Okay, I guess your dad and I are gonna be having some guy time to ourselves. I hope you and Luna have a fun time" said Lincoln.

"You know we will" replied Jordan.

(An hour later)

Lincoln and Rick are now in a boat in the middle of the park's lake. They both know that people can fish there.

"So, this is nice" said Rick.

"Yeah, I like this kinda stuff. Normally my dad and I don't have that much good in fishing, obviously he has much difficulty than me" said Lincoln.

"Huh, so that explains why I saw Lynn and his pals come back from lake Michigan covered in water and a few fish. I wonder what did they do?" said Rick.

They both continue to fish, the atmosphere between them seemed very awkward, though they tried their best to remain calm and patient.

(Thirty minutes later)

The two of them are still in the lake waiting for a bite, but they still got nothing.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous, where the heck are the fish?" asked Lincoln.

"They don't seem to be biting at this point, the sign said we can go fishing" said Rick.

Then another boat is near them. "That's because today is eagle fishing." it was Steve Grey.

"What?" asked Lincoln and Rick.

Then they see Steve's eagle Reaver flying above the water, the bald eagle then swoops down and claws at some fish and then returns to Steve who readies a net. "Seriously guys, did you not notice Patriot fishing?"

They then revert they're eyes and see their eagle doing the same as Reaver does, he brings the fish into a basket near the lake.

Patriot then places two fish into the basket and looks at them with a slight snicker.

"Huh, so that's what he's been doing" said Lincoln.

"So, people can fish here. Just not with fishing rods" said Rick.

"Yup, be lucky no one else is fishing here but me, otherwise this would be really, really awkward" said Steve.

Lincoln and Rick decide to head back to shore and see what fish did patriot caught. They were impressed by this.

"So that's how your dad and his friends were able to catch more fish for the restaurant" said Rick.

"Yeah, eagles are good at hunting" said Lincoln.

After another thirty minutes they use some nest to catch any fish that Patriot is sending towards them, and they managed to catch thirty fish. Thankfully they can be able to bring the fish home with them, they just need to make sure they're kept in a cooler with ice, otherwise it'll smell.

Later they make their way to the geyser old faithful. Some people are also there taking pictures, but then they went to Lincoln and asked for an autograph and a selfie with him and his eagle.

Lincoln and Patriot were okay with it, there weren't much people there.

After five people who went to Lincoln, they went back to looking at the geyser.

Rick checks his watch. "Only a few minutes before old faithful blows Linc."

"I heard that old faithful is one of the beautiful geysers in the country, I wonder what the other geysers look like" said Lincoln.

Just then the geyser suddenly spouts out water, all three of them look in awe at this majestic sight.

"Now that is beautiful, I like it" said Lincoln.

"Look how high it's reaching" said Rick.

The two of them take a picture of it, and Patriot decides to fly around the geyser.

The three of them then make their way to head for Mount Rushmore.

"So, you and Jordan are planning on going to middle school soon right?" asked Rick.

"We are and it's going to be one huge step for both of us, and also our friends" said Lincoln.

"I'm glad Jordan found a boy like you in her life, I honestly thought she might end up with some of those annoying kids who were just in it for her popularity" said Rick.

"Believe me, the boys you mention have to see how beautiful Jordan is from the outside and the inside. Even though I was a plumb target for her in dodge ball, I didn't seem to mind since it felt like she noticed me" said Lincoln.

"You have some strange taste when it comes to girls, but I am proud of how far you and my daughter have gone through. No matter what trouble is in the way you two seem to get past it and work things out, almost like you two get into some kind of strategic mode when near each other" said Rick.

"Well, when it's dodge ball we both have the same tag team mind, probably because of our World War 2 ancestry" said Lincoln.

They then make it to Mount Rushmore and they see the marvelous sight of the four giant president heads on the side of the mountain.

Both of them take pictures of this. "I'm sure some of my sisters are gonna love this, same goes with my pals" said Lincoln.

They then decide to just stay there for a while. They were the only ones there, while Patriot flies around the mountain.

"Lincoln, should things come up as you and Jordan grow up. I want you to be there for her, no matter what might happen. You two have such a strong relationship, and my wife and I find it beautiful and amazing. The way you two have each other's back really warms our hearts, you are the right boy for my daughter Lincoln" said Rick.

"Gee thanks, also this seems to sound like some kind of wedding permission when you say it" said Lincoln.

Rick chuckles. "Sorry about that, it's just that you are the nicest boy I have ever met and someday I would be glad to call you my son-in-law."

Lincoln chuckled in embarrassment. "Yeah, my parents would say that as well for Jordan."

They then decide to take their leave and head back to the eagle festival.

When they arrive they see Jordan and Luna with Valkyrie all three of them were eating corn dogs.

"Hey guys, so how was your day?" asked Jordan.

"It went quite well, we both fished" said Rick.

"Though Patriot was the one fishing" said Lincoln. "At least we saw old faithful and Mount Rushmore."

"We're glad you two had a rad time together, Jordan and I went to the massage room in the hotel" said Luna.

"And get this! They even gave Valkyrie a massage! They have one for eagles!" said Jordan.

"Wow! Now that is something" said Lincoln.

"Did you guys encounter some people who wanted selfies and autographs?" asked Lincoln.

"We did, and it wasn't too overwhelming" said Jordan. "Valkyrie and I were nice to the kids who wanted our pictures and autographs."

"And I could only guess that you dude went through the same thing as we did" said Luna.

"We did and there weren't much people overwhelming me and Patriot" said Lincoln.

"So, you guys wanna get something to eat here?" asked Rick.

"Well there's tons of food everywhere. I guess this will be dinner for all of us" said Jordan.

They then all proceed to eat some food there for their dinner, all while bringing with them the cooler with the fish they caught.

(Later)

They return back to the hotel, to begin packing their things, including the briefcase with the prize money and they also pack up Lincoln and patriot's trophy and the Aerial tag team medals as well. They're soon met up with Peter who had something to say to them.

"Guys, you're all going to have to go back to Royal Woods without me, I got a funeral to attend here at DC. I'll probably be back home when it's Sunday" said Peter.

"Oh, okay then. The problem we have is that I don't know how to fly my plane" said Rick.

"We could go to the airport instead" said Jordan.

"No need to worry about all of that guys, I got you all a ride at the Nest zone airfield, courtesy of Air force captain Michael Steiner" said Peter.

"Cool" said Lincoln. "I hope it's not a jet."

"Or something way too fast, we just had a big dinner" said Luna.

They then proceed to bring their bags and the cooler of fish out of the hotel, they did say goodbye and thank you to the employees and staff of the hotel.

Also, while they were packing they let Patriot have his massage in the hotel, and he loved it.

When they all head outside they are met by Steve Grey. "Headed home I see."

"We are Steve" said Lincoln.

"And we were told that we're gonna have one heck of a welcome party when we get there" said Jordan.

Steve chuckles. "Well, it has been a blast meeting with ya'll, and I do hope you kids come back for next year, to see if you two can win it again."

"We'll see Steve Grey. We'll see" said Lincoln.

"Are you headed home too dude?" asked Luna.

"Not yet, they said they needed my outdoors expertise to see if there's any problems with the local bears here. I'll be headed back to my home when my business here is done" said Steve.

Reaver then lands on Lincoln shoulders, the boy pats the bird. "I'll see ya next time Reaver, and maybe if you guys visit Royal Woods, then come by and see us sometime."

"We'll see Loud, we'll see" said Steve.

They then get into a black car with Air force Captain Michael Steiner driving, they see Peter drive off in another direction with his stuff in the military jeep.

They all wave good bye to Steve Grey and Reaver, Patriot and Valkyrie also wave goodbye to the veteran eagle and fly off with the black car leading.

(Nest Zone Air field)

The black car arrives and they all get out and see waiting for them on the tarmac is Horace Steiner.

"Hey there kids, glad you all came" said Horace.

Lincoln and Jordan approach the old man and hug him, he also returns the hug.

"Thanks for letting us compete here sir, it was a true honor" said Lincoln.

"And thanks for helping us get here, and also for your son as well" said Jordan.

"It was my pleasure you two. I had faith that Lincoln could win this, and heck I knew you could win it. I just didn't expect your little lady here to also win it big, kinda reminds me of your great granddads in World War 2. They would be proud of how far you two have come" said Horace.

Michael then shows them their aerial transportation. A B-17 cargo plane.

"Now that is one big place dude" said Luna.

"I'll say" said Rick.

"This plane will have to make a stop somewhere in Detroit to unload its cargo, then it's going to drop you guys off at Royal Woods" said Michael.

"Thanks, for everything Mr. Steiner, both of you" said Lincoln. They then proceed to salute to them.

The two Steiner's salute to them as well. "At ease guys and I do hope we can all meet again" said Horace.

Patriot and Valkyrie land on the old man's shoulders and he proceeds to scratch their heads. "And I do hope to see you two next time as well."

"If you ever have any more trouble at your home town, just call me and I'll be there to back you up" said Michael Steiner as he hands Lincoln his number. "You're great granddads were the ones who saved my granddad and we family friended bloodlines gotta stick together."

Lincoln takes the number and smiles. "Okay then, and I do hope we can meet. This was one heck of a moment for all of us."

All four of them then proceed to go into the plane. Some soldiers help them with their bags, trophy and other stuff, the troops also load up three large crates.

They wave goodbye to the two Steiner men as the massive doors of the plane start to close.

Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Rick, Patriot and Valkyrie then buckle up onto the planes seats, along with them are five soldiers who were responsible for the cargo.

The plane then starts to move, and takes off from the runway.

Jordan leans her head onto Lincolns shoulder and she drifts off to sleep. Lincoln also feels drowsy and leans onto Jordan and falls asleep.

Luna looks in awe and leans onto Lincoln and sleeps as well. Rick takes a picture of this cute moment.

Come tomorrow, they'll be coming home. As winners.

**A/N: And that's the last chapter to the Bald Eagle Festival, and I might be able to make another chapter for next year, if you guys want. Come next chapter will be the big homecoming. And who knows, maybe they'll meet again with Steve Grey, Reaver and Horace and Michael Steiner.**

**I had a lot of fun making this four part chapters into this story, and I know some of you have been asking for a chapter for Lincoln to have some talk with Rick Rosato. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	150. Chapter 150

**Chapter 150**

(Somewhere not too far from Royal Woods)

The massive B-17 cargo plane is close to the town of Royal Woods.

Inside is Patriot, Valkyrie, Lincoln, Jordan, Luna and Rick. They are now headed back home after the Bald Eagle Festival and contest at Yellow Stone National park, and they also brought the stuff both kids have won.

Lincoln suddenly wakes up after feeling his hair being stroked, he sees it was Luna who is now awake. "Morning bro, it's almost six in the morning."

Lincoln yawns and sees Jordan starting to stir. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost" said Rick as he checks on their things. "And everything is all in order, and Peter texted me earlier, he said he's gonna have to return next week Monday instead, he'll make sure my jet comes back as well. At least I don't have any important meetings to go to."

Lincoln, Jordan and Luna look out the window and they can see Great Lake City. Lincoln and Jordan have an idea and text Ronnie Anne.

(Casagrande Apartment)

Ronnie Anne is wide awake and she's having breakfast with her familia. Just then her phone goes off, she sees her Abuela isn't looking so she checks who it is.

Lincoln: _Look out the window and tell me if you see a B-17 cargo plane._

Ronnie Anne is confused and she looks out the window. She then spots the large plane high above the city.

She then texts Lincoln back. _Yeah, I see the large plane. Why?_

Lincoln: _Good morning Ronnie Anne, Jordan and Luna also say good morning from above._

Ronnie Anne then receives a picture from Lincoln, they're taking a selfie in the plane with the soldiers on board.

Ronnie Anne's jaw drops at seeing this. "No way!"

"What are you looking at Mija?" asked Tio Carl. He then sees the large plane high above the city and then he looks at the picture and realize what was happening.

"What's gotten you guys just looking out the window and what are you guys looking at Ronnie Anne's phone for?" asked Bobby.

Back with Lincoln.

They chuckle when they receive a message from Ronnie Anne. _Are you guys in the plane?!_

Jordan chuckles. "Her reaction must be priceless!"

"Text her back dude" said Luna.

Lincoln then sends her a message. _Yes, yes we are. And we're goin to be headed back to Royal Woods soon, come by and visit if you guys have the time._

They then spot the airport where they will land, then Lincoln looks at the parachute bags on the walls of the plane and he gets an idea.

He contacts someone.

(Nest Zone Airbase)

"Hello, Air force captain Michael Steiner here" said the Air force Captain. "Uh huh … Okay … I see …. (Chuckles) ….. Okay then, I guess that does sound like a good idea, and you guys can keep the parachute bags and parachutes. And I'm sure you guys will be on social media for pulling this grand entrance of a stunt. See ya around Loud." He then hangs up and drinks his coffee.

"That has got to be the most tactical kid ever, I wonder if he wants to sign up for the air force."

(Back with Lincoln)

He puts his phone away and talks to one of the crew members, the man smiles and he grabs the four parachutes and tells the other soldier to grab the large parachute.

Patriot, Valkyrie, Luna, Jordan and Rick are confused by what was happening.

"Umm, bro what the heck is going on?" asked Luna. The soldiers strap all of their stuff together and attach the large parachutes to them.

"What is happening?" asked Rick.

They then see Lincoln put on a parachute. "Guys, we're not gonna land."

"What?" asked Jordan.

"Since I know the rest of Royal Woods have seen the video of the whole contest and our win. They will give us one heck of a welcome party, so I think we should give them one heck of an entrance. You guys wanna go sky diving?" said Lincoln.

They remain shocked and see one of the soldier's with the parachutes for them.

"Dude, this sounds kinda scary and awesome, and not to mention dangerous" said Luna.

"So, you want us to parachute out of a military class cargo plane and land back in Royal Woods in style?" asked Jordan.

"Yup" replied Lincoln.

Jordan smiled. "Heck I am in! We managed to hold our own when Patriot and Valkyrie impacted the landing, I'm sure we can do this!"

Lincoln chuckles. "That's my dodge ball queen of extreme!"

Luna was bewildered by all of this. She then looks to Rick Rosato. "Sir, are we really gonna do this?"

She's shocked to see Rick Rosato already wearing the parachute backpack. "This was one of my bucket list things to do when I was in college! Let's do this thing!"

Luna had no words to say, she then sees Lincoln handing her the parachute bag. She could see the convincing and determined look and smile from her little brother. "What do you say sis? Wanna rock and roll like a goddess from above?"

Hearing those words made her feel confident, and she did wanna try something. "Okay bro. But I wanna do something first!"

She pulls out her amps from her luggage and made sure they were strapped to the piled cargo of stuff and she made sure she was strapped to it as well.

Lincoln and Jordan understood what she was doing "If we're going to jump, we're gonna need a theme song dudes!"

(On ground level)

The Louds, along with Jesse Rosato, Pop-pop, Myrtle, Stella, Simon, Sam, Sully, Mazzy, Tabby, Liam, Zach, Giggles, Haiku, Polly, Rusty, Rocky, Jordan's gal pals, Mayor Davis, Clyde, his dad's, Penelope, and almost half the student body from all three schools and some of the people from town and Officer Schoffner are waiting by the tarmac that leads to the private Rosato hangar.

"So, when are they gonna land?" asked Lucy.

"I don't see the jet anywhere" said Jesse.

"Maybe they're late" said Leni.

"Not possible, they're flight would never have been delayed and there have been no news about any storms coming for this season of spring, the next storm will only arrive late of march" said Lisa.

"Then what the heck is taking them so long" said Sam.

Simon sees something. "Guys, what the heck is that?"

They all look up and see the large cargo plane flying high.

"That looks like a B-17 cargo plane" said Officer Schoffner. They all look to her confused. "What? My dad was in the air force back then, before he became a cop."

"What the heck is a plane like that doing here?" asked Tabby.

"Maybe it's just passing by" said Penelope.

Then Sam gets a message from Luna. _Sammy! Do you have the band with ya? Do you guys have your gear?_

Sam replies back. _Yeah why?_

Luna. _Get the gear ready band place your phone to speaker and let it roll on my tunes dudes!_

Sam tells her band mates and they set up their stuff, which gets everyone's attention.

"What are you kids doing?" asked Mayor Davis.

"Luna sent me a message to set this up and to start on her command" said Sam.

Sam then texts back to Luna that everything has been setup. Then they hear an electric guitar theme starting to the theme song of AC/DC "Thunderstruck."

Sam, Sully and Mazzy also catch up to the beat.

Then they all get a video message and see Lincoln wearing goggles along with Jordan and Rick. And then they see Luna on top of a make shift stage made up of their luggage with her amps tuned up to eleven.

"What the heck are they doing?" asked Lynn Jr.

"What is Luna up to?" asked Tabby.

"Guys, are they wearing parachute bags?" asked Lana.

Jesse then realized. "They wouldn't!"

Then they see them jump out of the plane and skydive with their luggage while Luna and the rest of her band are singing to the song, and everyone gasps in shock and they look up to see them falling.

"They would and they did" said Lisa.

"Are they sky diving?!" said Rita.

"Now that is what I call extreme!" said Polly.

"That's my grandson!" said Pop-pop.

Lynn Sr and Clyde faint.

"Now why are they doing this?!" said Mayor Davis.

In the air, Luna is playing her music like she was in the aerial zone.

Lincoln and Jordan are holding onto the strapped up cargo and they look up to see the crew of the plane saluting to them.

Rick Rosato is having the time of his life with this.

Patriot and Valkyrie use their talons to hold onto the luggage. They were happy to see Lincoln and Jordan now understanding just how awesome and intense sky diving can be.

They then spin with the secured luggage, Lincoln and Jordan then activate the orange, yellow and light blue smoke flares.

Everyone on ground level and the guys in the air tower were amazed, it was like an air show. Sort of.

Luna is singing to the song, while on ground level her band is also singing wide eyed and looking up.

"They're coming in hot!" said Lisa.

"This is so cool!" said Rocky.

"Please land safely" said Rita.

The rest of the people take pictures.

At the last second, they deploy the chutes of the secured luggage. Luna is still singing to the song. Rick pulls on his chute and holds onto the strapped luggage. "Okay you two. Go for it!"

Lincoln and Jordan nod and hop off the secured cargo and dive bomb with their eagle partners.

Something was off about their shoots, Lincoln and Jordan have parachute bags, but they were also wearing something else.

They were both speeding towards ground level towards them.

"Guys, they're not slowing down" said Luan.

"What the heck are they doing?" said Lori.

"Why are they headed for us?" asked Carol.

"Take cover!" said Zach.

They all duck and Lincoln and Jordan pull onto their sides and they're wearing wing suits and they pul up along with their eagle partners.

They then glide around the airport.

Everyone looks up and sees them back in the sky and gliding.

"Wing suits?!" said Lisa.

"No freaking way?!" said Stella.

"This just turned into a video game real fast!" said Simon.

"Look at them go!" said Lola.

"Sure looks fun!" said Lana.

"That's my girl!" said Jesse.

"Well I'll be!" said Mayor Davis.

Lynn Sr and Clyde woke up and see Lincoln and Jordan gliding in the air with wing suits, they then pass out again.

Lincoln and Jordan both scream for joy at what they did.

"Linc! This is awesome!" said Jordan.

"I knew this would work!" said Lincoln.

Patriot and Valkyrie fly next to them.

They then fly past Rick and Luna with the slowly dropping cargo. "That's what I'm talking about! Yeah!" said Rick.

"You were on to something about this dive bombing thing buddy!" said Lincoln to Patriot. Both eagles were glad these two kids got to experience what eagles do in flight.

"I feel so alive up here Lincoln! This is awesome!" said Jordan.

"And the plus side, this is the start of spring which means the winds aren't difficult to fight!" said Lincoln.

They both speak in unison while they're still live streaming. "Because the wind can be your friend and your foe! Yeah!"

After a minute of gliding, they then glide downwards back to the tarmac and deploy their parachutes.

They then land safely and walk at the same time, also the cargo with Luna and Rick also land behind them with the smoke flares still going on. The cargo has its own wheeled platform so Rick can push it.

Everyone uses their phones to video record them.

Lincoln and Jordan walking slowly, with Patriot and Valkyrie on their shoulders, they're parachutes cut loose, Rick is behind them walking slowly with the wheeled cargo and Luna is on top doing one last guitar rift, and next to her is the trophy from the Bald Eagle Festival contest and the two medals.

Everyone is amazed and shocked by this.

They then approach they're friends and family and remove their goggles.

"So, how was that for an entrance?" asked Lincoln with a smile.

They're all silent at first, but then they all cheered for what they just did.

Lincoln and Jordan chuckled. This truly was one heck of a welcome party.

Rick and Luna are also happy for this, Luna is then tackled by Sam and they kiss.

"What you guy did back there was so rocking!" said Sam.

"It was little bro's idea" said Luna.

Jesse then goes to her husband and crosses something off the list. "And there goes parachuting the skydiving off your list."

"Yes! I finally did it! And we were live streaming it!" said Rick.

"You want your friends to see it at the high school reunion?" asked Jesse.

"Dang right I do, and I have Lincoln to thank for that" said Rick.

Lincoln and Jordan are overwhelmed by their friends and family.

Lynn Jr carries their trophy and medals. "Now this is what I call double the win! Nice one!"

"That was the Awesome thing ever bro!" said Lana.

"You were flying! Literally flying!" said Lola.

"We so got all of that!" said Lori and her teen pals.

"It was like you two were diving in for the kill" said Lucy.

"You almost scared us back there" said Rita.

"Fwy! Fwy!' giggled Lily.

"Now that's what I call a flying entrance" said Luan.

"I cannot believe that you two were capable of maneuvering in those wing suits!" said Lisa.

"Will they let you keep them?" asked Leni.

"Air force Captain Michael said yes, he also thinks this could be useful for when we come back next year" said Lincoln.

"I have never felt so much adrenaline! It was like dodge ball, but better!" said Jordan.

"I got a feeling, dodge ball is gonna get intense next week" said Mollie.

"That just makes me scared" said Zach.

"This has got to be the greatest thing you two have ever done!" said Simon.

"Tons of people are gonna see this and maybe even your pals from the contest!" said Stella.

"Now come on people! Let's give them some space" said officer Schoffner. "Also, nice jump."

Sully then hands Mayor Davis the microphone. "Ladies and Gentleman! The winners of the Bald Eagle Aerial Contest, Royal Woods very own. Lincoln Loud and Jordan Rosato!"

Everyone cheers for them, including Lynn Sr and Clyde who finally regained consciousness.

Lincoln and Jordan both chuckle and Lynn Jr brings them their trophy and medals. "Good job guys."

"This is one thing I will truly treasure with you, and it seems our popularity level may have increased" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, but as long we're together. We can face it!" said Jordan. They then proceed to kiss, which gets everyone cheering and clapping.

They then proceed to celebrate at Lynn's Table, this was one win no one in Royal Woods will ever forget., and it could be the start of new things to come for Lincoln and Jordan.

Then Lincoln and Jordan were thinking. '_When Peter gets back with the jet, we should sky dive again!' _and it looks like they found another hobby.

**A/N: I had the idea of them just coming in safely via runway. But then I thought, to hell with this! Let them sky dive in style! And here it is, the final chapter to the Bald Eagle Festival, there will be more chapters to come, just PM me an idea and concept and I'll see what I can do. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	151. Chapter 151

**Chapter 151**

(The Loud house)

It was another great day in Royal Woods. Lincoln wake up to the sound of his alarm, he gets up and sees Patriot and Valkyrie still asleep. _'They deserve the rest, after the win they did.'_

Lincoln gets out of bed and he sees a hat with his face on it and Patriot's wings, he then recalls from Mayor Davis that Royal Woods has been selling some merchandise which involved him and Jordan during the Bald Eagle festival contest.

Honestly, this was not the kind of thing Lincoln was expecting. He just became a celebrity real fast. He also sees a shirt with the image of Lincoln and Jordan's shadowy silhouettes with Patriot and Valkyrie.

Yup, it was going to be one of those days for him and Jordan.

Lincoln then heads for the bathroom and pretty soon the rest of the loud sisters all get up and use the bathroom.

And since they're all awake, they all head downstairs to eat breakfast, and then they're confronted by their parents.

"Hey guys, take a guess what day it is?" asked Lynn Sr.

"The same day that we all take a break from school?" asked Lynn Jr.

"I for one would rather go to school, well College that is" replied Lisa.

Rita then shows them the calendar and it says. "Spring cleaning day kids."

Some of them groan.

"Come on guys, you all had the time you wanted to do your things while Lincoln was gone. And now it's time to give everything around the house some good cleaning" said Rita.

"You're mother has a point, and once I'm done cleaning here I'm headed to the restaurant to also do some cleaning. The whole place is gonna be closed for the day, Kotaro, Grant and Carol have also volunteered to help out as well" said Lynn Sr.

"I'm gonna tag along too dad, once I'm done cleaning my room of course" said Lori.

"Sure thing sweetie. We could still use you managing skills" said Lynn Sr.

"And, if you guys have any plans for today please cancel them. I'm sure your friends will understand" said Rita.

They all finish eating breakfast, putting on their day clothes and they all start with cleaning their rooms.

Lincoln had to call Jordan first. "Hey Jordan, listen I'm gonna be doing some spring cleaning here at home. So I don't think we're gonna have the time to be together today."

"It's cool, we're doing the same here as well" said Jordan.

"Maybe when this is all over, we can hang out" said Lincoln.

"Sounds like a plan, well gotta go now. Bye handsome" said Jordan.

"And I will see you soon beautiful" Lincoln then hangs up and puts his phone away.

Patriot and Valkyrie leave the house and make way to the tree house.

Lincoln and Luna are busy cleaning up any trash and dust that is in their shared room, they also decided to help out the rest of their sisters if they need some help with the cleaning.

And Lincoln was able to convince them that they should also clean around the house when they were done. Lana was the mostly excited she wanted to clean out the fridge of anything expired.

Meanwhile Patriot and Valkyrie look around the tree house, they also realized that this place also needed some cleaning.

The two eagles head to the backyard and they see Charles, Cliff, Geo and Walt's sitting underneath the tree.

The two eagles then fly back into the house and they find some extra cleaning supplies and they bring them outside.

They then place the things in front of the other pets and they explained to them that they all have to do their part, which means Charles has to clean his dog house, Walt's with his bird cage and Geo with …. Whatever it is he has to clean.

Cliff was going to assists in cleaning the tree house, Patriot was also able to convince all of Lucy's bats to help clean the tree house, but first they had to clean up any messed they have left in the bat sanctuary.

Though Walt's is cleaning his bird cage for another reason, he got a letter from a duck. That is coming back to Royal Woods!

(An hour later)

All of the louds were exhausted from cleaning, same goes for the pets.

Though for some reason, Walt's was feeling quite happy and looked like he was bathing himself in the bathroom.

All the pets knew what this all meant.

Lincoln trudges up to his room and lays down on the bean bag chair. "I am dang tired out from all this."

Luna also comes in and lays down on the other bean bag chair. "Same here bro. You think you got the energy to hang out with your lady today?"

"I don't even know anymore sis" replied Lincoln. "Did you call Sam and asked what she was up to today?"

"She said her family has their own spring cleaning today. So I'm sure she's also tuckered out" said Luna.

"And probably same goes for the rest of my friends" said Lincoln.

"What are the odds, that Clyde is treating spring cleaning like a daily happy hour?" asked Luna with a chuckle.

Lincoln also chuckles. "He's probably happy to clean with his dad's and I'm sure he'll wanna help clean the school. Even though we have Norm for that one."

Luna then notices the shirt with the image of Lincoln and Jordan. "So, you ready to be seen by the public real soon?"

"Not at the moment, maybe tomorrow or next week at school. I really need a break after the four days of Eagle festival" said Lincoln.

"Probably same goes for your special lady, also did you get any messages from Ronnie Anne and Sid?" said Luna.

"She said she finally got Carlino to stop copying her, it pained her Tio and Tia that their baby was relying more on Ronnie Anne. Also Ronnie Anne and Sid were shocked to know what we did yesterday when we got home" said Lincoln.

Then Leni comes in. "Which is still trending!" She shows them the video of Lincoln and Jordan using the wing suits and Luna and Rick Rosato parachuting down.

"What you guys did yesterday was so awesome, a lot of people loved it! And they're wonderin if this is going to be like, a hobby" said Leni.

Luna also looks to Lincoln. "So, is this a new hobby for you and Jordan now?"

Lincoln smiled at that thought. "You know what. This could be like a hobby for me and Jordan, we both felt a lot of adrenaline when we used those wing suits and it felt good to fly around and be like Patriot and Valkyrie!"

"So, you two gonna do it again?" asked Luna.

"Maybe, but we're gonna need to wait for her God father to come back with the jet and ask Mr. Rosato if we can sky dive from his jet as well" said Lincoln.

Leni then sits on the same bean bag chair with Lincoln. "Well as long as you're happy, but you guys will need some adult permission and supervision. And you guys will also have to bring this up to mom and dad."

"I know Leni" replied Lincoln.

Leni then hugs Lincoln. "Oh! My baby brother is growing up and already famous! I'm so proud of you Lincy!"

Lincoln blushes. "Thanks Leni, also this is like the fifth time you've said it to me."

Leni then lets him go. "Sorry, I'm just so happy for you and Jordan to win and be well-known around town. It's not gonna be easy for the both of you when you two go back to school though."

"She has a point dude, a lot of peeps will be there and swarm you guys like vultures" said Luna.

"Guys, don't worry about it. Jordan and I have that covered already. We were given officer Schoffner's number in case the school gets some press in the area and we have Apt riot and Valkyrie, and I know that everyone there understands that messing with us, means messing with the rest of the family" said Lincoln.

"True, and to think. We thought either Lola or LJ were gonna be the big shot sisters in the family, but instead it went all to you and your little lady" said Luna.

"Yeah, my friends are still shocked at that wing suit stunt you guys did! Maybe Hollywood will notice this" said Leni.

Lincoln chuckles. "As fun as that sounds, we're not planning to become child celebrities just yet."

"But it seems you two are" Lisa enters the room. "I am also planning on some modifications for Lulu, to have a propeller and wings so she may be able to watch over you and Jordan as you two sky dive soon. She will also be acting as medical assistance should something happen. This is the least I could do after the stunt you two pulled, also I want you to be safe."

"Aww, thanks Lisa. And I know you really wanna do some experimenting on the wing suit, but that's still a no. It's okay with what it is" said Lincoln.

Lisa sighs. "That is understandable. But at least let me add some new adjustments so they may be able to survive through ice formation and heat situations, let me improve them so they may be durable and still light weight."

Lincoln thinks about it, he does recall Steve Grey's lessons. _'The wind can be your friend and foe, you just have to try and deal with both'_

Lincoln then looks to Lisa. "You know what Lis, you got yourself a deal. But I'm gonna have to run this with Jordan first."

"Thank you Lincoln! Just tell me when she accepts this, and then she can come by and drop off her wing suit and perhaps I can be able to change the color to suit both of you" said Lisa.

"Now that sounds cool Lisa" said Lincoln.

Lincoln gets up and hands Lisa his wing suit. "Trust me Lincoln, I shall make this suit more reliable and more durable than any air force wing suit, and if you wish I might be able to do the same for the parachute as well."

"That'd be nice sis, maybe you can handle the parachute next time" said Lincoln.

Lisa then leaves the room and Lincoln starts texting Jordan about Lisa's plan for their wing suits and parachutes.

All the while Luna notices how happy Leni was, or better yet, she seemed rather excited for something. Luna was getting confused by this.

Lincoln then puts his phone away. "Okay, so Jordan will be here later with her parachute and wing suit, and we'll both be relaxing in the tree house I guess."

Leni then stands up. "Lincoln, while you're waiting for Jordan to get here. Can you let me do some extra measurements on you?"

Lincoln and Luna are both confused by this. "Umm, why? You already have the measurements for me."

"I know, but you're growing up and I need some last minute measurements. Just in case" said Leni.

"Okay then" Lincoln then follows Leni to her room, Luna was getting confused and suspicious and also follows.

Lori was already gone, she went off to help her dad with cleaning the restaurant, that and there's going to be a health inspector visiting on Saturday.

Soon, Lincoln is done with his measurements checked. "Thank you so much Lincoln, you really have grown up a few inches" said Leni.

Lincoln smiles. "No problem Leni." Then they hear a knock on the door. "That must be Jordan!" Lincoln races down the stairs and heads for the door.

Luna then grabs Leni by her shoulder. Okay dude, what the heck was that all about? You already have his measurements from before, why are you doing it now?"

Leni blinks twice. "I thought you might've known?"

Luna was now even more confused. "Know what dude?"

"Lincoln and Jordan's anniversary" said Leni.

"I'm sorry, the what now?" asked Luna.

"May ninth, that was the day Lincoln and Jordan met at the park. Lincoln told me about it last year two weeks after his secret with Jordan was revealed. So I kept track of the date and made sure it was timed for this year's exact moment" said Leni. "I'm using Linky's new measurements so I can make him something special to wear for his one year anniversary date with Jordan, and I'm also planning the same thing for Jordan as well."

Luna then let's go of Leni and is shocked. "What? How could I forget that?!"

They then see Lincoln and Jordan head to Lisa and Lily's room with her wing suit and parachute.

"So, you had no idea it was inbound?" asked Leni.

"No!" Luna then drags Leni to her room. "How the heck did I not know about this?! I'm his roommate and his big sis, what the heck?"

Leni could see just how confused Luna was. "Luna, please calm down. Why are you so worked up about this?"

"Because! I wanted to make them a special song for their one year of being a thing! And I completely forgot about it!" said Luna.

Leni soon realized. "Oh, umm when did you last remind yourself then?"

"Six months ago Leni" replied Luna. Luna then sits onto the lower bunk bed and holds herself in sadness. "What the heck am I supposed to do? I really wanna show Lincoln and Jordan how much this relationship has changed me and the rest of us, I want to perform a nice tune to make their one year date all the more romantic, and I blew it!"

Leni then sits next to Luna. "Luna, you still have time. Their one year anniversary date doesn't start until the May, which was also the month when Bobby and Ronnie Anne moved away to Great Lake city. I know you can come up with something sis, don't get yourself all flustered over this."

Luna then calms down. "Yeah, you're right Leni. Thanks."

Leni then hugs Luna. "No problem sis, that's what a big sister is here for."

Luna also hugs Leni. "When did you suddenly get smart?"

They then break the hug and Leni wipes away some of Luna's tears. "When I got my license. I gotta step up and be the big sister now, just like you and Lori."

They then see Lincoln standing by the doorway. "Is something wrong?"

"No problem here dude, we're just having a talk" replied Luna, she still seemed nervous.

Lincoln cloud tell his roommate/sister was feeling uncomfortable. "Okay, I was just here to grab my acoustic guitar and chill in the tree house with Jordan. Are you sure you're fine Lunes?"

"Lincoln, don't worry about it. Go and sooth some tunes with your lady" said Luna. She then sees his acoustic guitar next to her and hands it to him. But then Lincoln hugs her.

"Whats with this bro?" asked Luna.

"I can tell when you're feeling upset, and I know sooner or later you can tell me what's wrong. But just in case, this is a little brother comfort hug, for you Luna" said Lincoln as he hugs his big sister.

Luna smiles and sheds a few tears. _'Why the heck is he always this determined to keep all of us happy?' _She then hugs her brother and soon Leni joins in.

They soon break the hug and Lincoln heads to the backyard.

Luna and Leni sigh. "So, you think I can come up with a song before May hits?"

"Luna, I know you can come up with something. You're Luna Loud, the loudest and musically talented Loud in the house and that's why Lincoln truly looks up to you as his inspiration for his new talent" said Leni.

"Yeah, I can come up with a song!" said Luna.

Leni smiles. "Just don't push it too hard Luna."

"You got is Leni" replied Luna.

Leni then heads back to her room, to begin with the designs for Lincoln and Jordan outfits for their one year anniversary date.

Luna also heads back to her room so she can get to thinking of a song, she then looks out the window and she can see Lincoln and Jordan in the tree house humming to a tune their coming up with. This made Luna feel proud that she as the reason why Lincoln was now taking up music as his talent.

Then she sees Walt's instructing Charles and Geo to building a hole, then Cliff comes in with a hose and they fill it up. Then Hops and Izzy come in and place some lily pads and some water reeds.

Luna was confused by this. _'What the heck are our little companions even doing?'_

Then she hears quacking and landing into the small pond, is a female duck. Walt's flies to her and they hug.

Luna's jaw drops seeing this. Then she sees Lincoln and Jordan looking out their tree house also shocked. "What the heck?!" said Lincoln.

All the pets look to see the shocked Lincoln and Jordan.

Lola and Lana also look out their window, same with Lucy and Lynn Jr.

Yup, looks like they have a new member in the family, and a lot of explanations to the rest of the family.

**A/N: And this wraps up the aftermath of the Bald Eagle Festival. I will post a new chapter come Monday. Also, I had to add the female duck from the episode Love birds since its spring now. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Does anyone know what the female duck should be named? I was thinking either, Daisy, Mallory or Gabby.**


	152. Chapter 152

**Chapter 152**

**A request by Vasmasdas1, and also from reviewer Newt.**

(Royal Woods Elementary)

The bell of the school rings, well the last bell of the school, which meant that all the kids can go home and relax or get started on some homework.

Lincoln is currently putting his things away into his locker, but then he is greeted by three kids from Lola and Lana's' class.

"Excuse me, Mr. Lincoln. Can we have your autograph?" asked one of the little girls.

Lincoln chuckles. _'This is the third time today, but they are cute when these kids act shy.' _"Sure, and maybe we can head outside and you can be able to get Patriot and Valkyrie's autograph as well."

The three kids were happy to hear that, but as he is about to hand the kid the signed hat, Jordan also grabs it and signs it. "You think you were gonna do this without your girlfriends signed name?"

Lincoln chuckles. "Sorry, but these guys were just being shy and adorable, reminds me of when Lana and Lola would try that technique on me back then."

Jordan then hands the hat back to the little girl. "Thank you Jordan, you and Lincoln were really brave during that competition."

Jordan chuckles. "We were, as a team and with our eagle partners."

"Come on, Patriot and Valkyrie are probably outside" said Lincoln.

The three kids follow Lincoln and Jordan out of the school. All the while Lincoln and Jordan talk to each other.

"So, any homework later?" asked Lincoln.

"OF course, and you should know as well, since we're in the same class" giggled Jordan.

"Sorry about that, just teasing. Have any of your friends been keeping you safe from fans?" asked Lincoln.

"Pretty much. I have never seen Mollie act all protective over me, reminds me of when my mom would try and keep me safe at the park when I was four" said Jordan. "What about you and your crew?"

"They're trying their best to stand up for me. Simon was the most defensive, he was acting like a body guard mostly" said Lincoln.

"What makes you say that?" asked Jordan.

"He always wore glasses when he was with me. I don't need anyone protecting me from something like this. I know we're getting popular but we are not Hollywood celebrities" said Lincoln.

"I hear that" replied Jordan.

But what they don't know, is that a certain boy is watching them from behind the boy's restroom door.

A twelve year old boy, not in the same class as Lincoln and Jordan. Curly red hair, fair skin and freckles. He wears a red t-shirt with a yellow sphere and a black zigzag line on it. Blue jeans and black shoes. It was the boy from the Girl Guru Incident and bot who was trying to get Jordan's attention, Andrew.

Ever since Lincoln and Jordan became a thing, he has been scornful at their relationship. In a way he thinks. "That should be me with her! That should be me living that awesome life! That should be me becoming all popular! Why did she have to go for a guy like Lincoln Loud?!"

He has been planning on some schemes to put an end to this relationship of theirs, but then came the many incidents with the kids who messed with them.

Chandler, Hank and Hawk going to juvie and possibly jail, Boy Jordan being sent away from Royal Woods and also hitting juvie and finally that bratty kid Tyler, who is also serving juvie in his sentence.

Every kid who has hated Lincoln and Jordan have been dealt with, and the whole town is now on their side believing in their just cause and whatever kind thing they have done, and fixing whatever trouble that has happened in their town.

Lincoln has his friends who are the most resilient (sort of) and determined thanks to his motivation, Jordan has an extended cast of friends from her family and as well as her gal pals, Lincoln has his sisters who are all there to help him should there be a situation and finally the support of the Royal Woods police and Mayor Davis.

Jordan was the whole reason why Lincoln is now the boy he is today, a boy with talent for music, love for dodge ball sports, supportive to others who need help and finally this new rank of popularity and yet he shows he just wants to be treated as he normally is. But all wish to give their aid to him, for all he and his girlfriend have done.

Andrew had to keep low and wait, he needed a plan to make Lincoln and Jordan look bad, or better yet. Have them break up and get Jordan to notice him, he wants total revenge on Lincoln for stealing the girl he has been admiring.

Andrew has been plotting different schemes, but he knew they could fail. "How the heck am I gonna get those two to break up?!" said Andrew.

Then an idea went into his head, and he was ready to execute it. On Lincoln and Jordan.

(Later)

Lincoln is now in the tree house and he says goodbye to his friends after they hang out. Lincoln also comes down.

"So, you two gonna go wing suit flying again?" asked Rusty.

"We are, once Jordan's godfather comes back with the Rosato jet" said Lincoln.

"You guys have got to be the luckiest kids to do this kinda thing" said Liam.

"I for one am truly proud that you and Jordan were able to pull off a stunt like that" said Simon.

"Also, why isn't Clyde with us right now?" asked Zach.

"Because, if we all hang out in the tree house. Clyde will start talking about the many dangers of why Jordan and I shouldn't sky dive again" said Lincoln.

"Hmm, good point" said Zach.

"By the way, where is he anyway? I haven't seen Clyde since class" said Rusty.

"I heard that he had to help with some kind of vermin infestation in the basement. Not the mice kind, more like the insect kind" said Liam.

"Chances we might not have school again, soon" said Simon.

They all head to the front yard, and Lincoln sees something odd on the front door. "What the heck is that?"

It was a package with a note on it. "Are you or any of your sisters expecting a package?" asked Rusty.

"No, none of us" replied Lincoln. He reads the note. "From your true love Jordan, I do hope you love these."

Lincoln found this very odd. _'Why would Jordan write something as cheesy punned as this, and what is up with her handwriting?'_

"Well, I'm gonna take these inside. See you guys tomorrow" said Lincoln.

"Okay then man" said Rusty. The other boys hop onto their bikes and leave the loud house front yard and head back home.

Lincoln goes into the house and opens the package, he sees they were cupcakes. This made Lincoln suspicious, they looked like vanilla cupcakes with caramel frosting on top. _'Jordan, made cupcakes?'_

Lincoln was about to take a bite out of it, but then Charles smells something and starts barking at the cupcake.

The other sisters who are in the dining room and living room see this. Charles urns towards Lincoln and barks. "Oh, you want one boy?"

Lincoln places a cupcake onto the ground for Charles. "Glad these aren't chocolate."

Then the rest of his sister approached him. "Are those cupcakes?!" asked Lola.

"Can we have some?" asked Lana.

"Where the heck did you get them anyway?" asked Luan.

"From this note, it said they were made by Jordan. I don't think I can finish these on my won, you guys are welcome to have some" replied Lincoln.

"That's so nice of you Lincy" said Leni as she grabs one, so do Lola, Lana and Luan.

But then Lincoln notices Charles pushing his cupcake aside, and then Patriot swoops past them and grabs all of their cupcakes, while Valkyrie grabs the package.

"Hey!" yelled the girls.

"What the heck is the big idea?!" yelled Lola.

"We were gonna eat those!" said Lana.

"If you guys wanted some cupcakes you should've just asked" said Leni.

"That was flockingly rude! Hahaha! Get it? But seriously, what the heck?" said Luan.

Lincoln then sees Patriot and Valkyrie squawking in rage at the cupcakes, he then looks back to Charles who is growling at his cupcake.

Lincoln then realizes that something was wrong, so he grabs the package and the cupcakes and takes them to Lisa's room.

The other sisters were confused by this and follow him. Charles, Patriot and Valkyrie also follow Lincoln.

Lincoln knocks onto the door of Lisa and Lily. "Lisa it's me Lincoln, can I come in?"

"You may enter Lincoln" replied Lisa.

Lincoln steps in and sees Lily playing with her toys and Lisa folding the parachute away into the bag. "I have finished modifying the parachutes from both yours and Jordan's. Now they can be able to sustain whatever condition you two may be in when sky diving and are not easy to rip up anymore."

"That great and all Lisa, but I need your help with these" Lincoln shows her the box of cupcakes.

"Lincoln, I cannot eat all of this" said Lisa.

"No, not that. Can you see what these things are made of?" asked Lincoln.

"Why? What seems to be the problem Lincoln?" asked Lisa.

"That's what we wanna know too" replied Lola and she looked upset.

"When I saw Charles and the two eagles acting up on the cupcakes, I knew something was wrong. I know that animals can sense when something is wrong and I think there might be something wrong with these cupcakes" said Lincoln.

Lisa then takes sample of one of the crushed cupcakes and puts it into her scanner machine. Soon the results are in. Lisa grabs the result sheet.

"So, what is it Lisa?" asked Luan.

"Are they expired?" asked Lola.

"Because if they are, I don't wanna eat them anymore" said Leni.

"I'll eat anything that's expired!" said Lana.

Lola scoffed. "Of course you would."

"It says here, that these cupcakes have the equal amount of sugar and the equal amount of all ingredients known" said Lisa.

"So, these are good to eat?" asked Lola.

"But!" said Lisa. "There are some ingredients that were not meant to be. The baking powder used for them is riddled with rotten fish oil and human sweat, and the water used for the creation seems to have come from the sewer. Should anyone consume these disease riddled cupcakes, then they would surely fall ill."

Lola drops the cupcake and backs away. "Evil!"

Leni was now scared. "Okay, I am not eating cupcake until the end of the month."

Luan turns green and barfs into Lily's diaper bin.

Lana grabs the cupcake and tries to eat it, but Lisa grabs it and the package and locks it into a safe. "What are you doing?! Are you trying to get yourself infected?!"

"Lisa's right Lana. I do not want you getting sick" said Lincoln.

"Fine" replied Lana.

"But, who would do this?! Who would send these evil cupcakes here?!" asked Lola.

"Wait, didn't the note say Jordan made them?" asked Leni.

They all gasped. Even Lisa. "I highly doubt that."

Lincoln then looks to the note. "She's right, Jordan didn't do this."

"Are you sure?" asked Luan who was now normal after vomiting.

"I know I'm sure because ….. Jordan's is terrible at making cupcakes" replied Lincoln.

They all remain silent and look to Lincoln. "I'm sorry, what?" asked Lola.

(_Flashback_ _one month ago in cooking class with Mrs.' Johnson_)

A massive explosion is in the home economics classroom.

The fire alarm goes off and Mrs.' Johnson has a fire extinguisher and uses it. "Are you two okay?"

The smoke clears and we see Lincoln and Jordan covered in black smudges. "Jordan, are you okay?" asked Lincoln as he coughs out smoke.

Jordan's right eye twitches. "I suck making cupcakes, that's why I'm more of a brownie gal."

(_End Flashback_)

They all remain silent.

"It's true, she doesn't mind being called that she's bad at cupcake baking. That's why her mom is the only one who can do it, heck even her dad admitted he can't make cupcakes right, so I guess she got it from him" said Lincoln.

"Wow. Poor Jordan" said Leni.

"Sure wish I could give her some pointers for that. But all I do mostly is pie" said Luan.

"If Jordan is making brownies, I call dibs on the whole tray" said Lola.

"So, this wasn't hers. So who did it?" asked Lana.

Lincoln and Lisa look at the note. "One things for sure, this is not her handwriting" said Lincoln,

"True, I have seen how she writes and this does not match her penmanship" said Lisa.

"So, someone is trying to set you up with bad cupcakes, this isn't good Lincy" said Leni.

"Yeah, I'll talk to Jordan tomorrow. Right now we should thank you guys for saving us" Lincoln turns to Charles, Patriot and Valkyrie.

"You guys are true heroes. Thanks" said Leni.

"After all this, I think I'm gonna stop eating from dumpsters now" said Lana.

"It was about time too" said Lola.

"This truly does prove animals and their sixth sense on things, that and Charles does have a good sense of smell" said Lisa.

"For a minute there, I thought I was gonna be Sick of cupcakes forever. But seriously, that was way too close, thanks guys" said Luan.

While they all thank they're pets for saving them from the Cupcakes. Lincoln looks to the note and wonders. _'Someone out there is after me, and I think that person might also be out for Jordan as well.'_

(The next day)

Lincoln is now walking down the hallways, looking for his girlfriend. _'Where the heck is Jordan?'_

He then spots her at her locker next to his. Lincoln approaches her. "Jordan!"

She turns and smiles to see him. "Hey there handsome. What's up?"

Lincoln then tells her about what happened yesterday.

"So, someone left a package of cupcakes at your house?" asked Jordan. "And it was signed by me?"

Lincoln nods. "But I know your hand writing and it was definitely not yours."

"Darn right it ain't and I am terrible at making cupcakes. Brownies and cakes sure, but cupcake are way beyond me" said Jordan.

"And that's why we need to figure out who's responsible for this" said Lincoln.

"I'm with you Linc, I just need to put some of my books away" she opens her locker and looks down confused. "What is this?"

Lincoln also sees what it as. It looked like the very same package he received. "That looks like the same package as I got."

Jordan picks it up slowly. "I got a bad feeling something is in here."

Lincoln sees a note. "And it says it was from me, but I know it's not. Look at this."

Jordan looks closely. "Yeah, that is not your handwriting at all."

"So, what should we do with it?" asked Lincoln. Jordan then places it back into her locker. "In the meantime, this stays in here until we can sort this all out after school."

"Good idea" replied Lincoln. They then head to class, and they also inform their friend's about the situation.

(Later, after school)

Lincoln and Jordan, along with Lincoln's sisters, Patriot, Valkyrie and their friends are now at the loud house. The place the package onto a small glass dome that Lisa made.

"And now we see what is inside it" said Lisa as she pushes a button.

A mechanical arm inside of the dome pokes the package, it then starts to vibrate and explode with red and black paint.

They all gasped. Jordan was wide eyed. "Those colors do not clash with me!"

"Not unless you're a true vampire Goth with personal issues" said Lucy. They all look at her. "What? I learned about it from Luan's friend Maggie."

"So, someone tries to prank Jordan and put the blame on Lincoln!" said Mollie. She then looks to Luan.

"What? I didn't do this! I swear!" said Luan.

"She has a point, Luan said she's just going to tone down her pranks from now on. After the incident last year with Jordan and her pranks" said Lincoln.

"Which is still something I regret to this day" said Luan sadly.

"So, who the heck is trying to make you two look bad and/or get hurt?" asked Lori.

"It can't be any of the kids that were sent to juvie" said Simon.

"They're not getting out anytime soon" said Zach.

"So, who did this?" asked Luna.

Lincoln looks to the two notes. "No clue, but we'll sort this out. Soon."

(The next day)

At the Local Net gaming hub. Lincoln, Jordan, Stella and Simon are playing Left 4 Dead 2 after school, and luckily they have no homework.

But then they had to pause they're game when they saw Sam and Luna come through the doors. "Lincoln!"

Adrien, the man who runs the place had no clue what was going on. And they should be lucky ti was just these four kids here and it wasn't too busy.

They paused their game and stood up.

"Luna? Sam? What the heck are you guys doing here?" asked Lincoln.

"Dudes! You gotta see this!" said Luna as she shows them what was on her phone posted on instagram. Adrien also joins in.

They were all shocked to see, it was an image of Lincoln kissing some random twelve year old girl no one has ever seen before.

"This stuff is trending all over town!" said Sam.

"Everyone is seeing this!" said Luna.

"What the heck is this?" asked Stella.

"Why is Lincoln kissing another girl?" asked Simon.

"Because he isn't" replied Adrien. They all look at him.

"Look at that" he points to the images edges of Lincoln. "This image has been edited, someone must've found a picture of Lincoln kissing and then edited it with this one, and also that girl does not exist."

"What?" they all ask.

"It's true, I've seen her before in some old computer game where you have to survive the mysteries of a school. Her name is Grace Pixeria Holmes and she's a detective" replied Adrien. "I played the game before, it's actually kinda fun."

Jordan then goes through her phone and sees an image. "Yeah, it's fake. Look at this."

She shows them an image of Lincoln and Jordan kissing on their date wince January, Lincoln has the same posture as the fake image. "Someone must've took this from the instagram page and edited it. What a dork."

They then see the comments from everyone in Royal Woods and the other towns.

Carol: That is definitely a fake.

Whitney: We learned something in class about image editing, this is so a fake.

Ronnie Anne: This has got to be the worst editing ever.

Sid: I know that girl! She's from a video game I used to play!

Lori: Whoever the heck is making this fake image! I will literally turn them into a human garlic knot!

LJ: Not before I play whack bat with their head!

Lisa: This is truly the most pathetic way to make Lincoln and Jordan look bad.

Rita: This is wrong, my son would never do this and I know everyone else does too!

Rick Rosato: What the heck am I looking at? Amateur revenge planning? This looks dumb.

Mayor Davis: Why is a game made character kissing Lincoln? She doesn't even exist and I doubt he knows her.

Officer Shoffner: And we have a delinquent in town, again.

The rest of the comments keep going. Everyone knows that this was definitely a fake.

They know that Lincoln would never betray Jordan, they're smitten for each other and have been through so much to just betray their relationship.

"At least everyone knows it's a fake" said Lincoln.

"Everyone knows your relationship too well guys" said Simon.

"So, someone out there wants to ruin you two" said Sam.

"But who in the right mind would do that?" asked Luna.

Then Jordan gets an idea. "Or this person wanted us to be mad at each other."

They all look at her confused, but Lincoln also understands. "Of course! The cupcakes were to have me get angry with Jordan, vice versa with the paint trap in the package for Jordan. Someone wants us to break up!"

"Wow! That was quick thinking you too. And I could get that this person is going to keep doing it until both of you never wanna see each other again" said Stella.

Then Jordan gets an idea. "But, what if we do just that."

"You mean break up with each other?!" said Sam. Luna did not like hearing that.

Luckily Lincoln understood. "No guys, what she means is. We pretend that we have broken up with each other, so that we can lure in whoever is doing this and end their reign of misery upon us."

"Okay, so I guess that's the plan. But you two are gonna need a lot of people in on this and we have no clue who really did this stuff" said Simon.

"I think I can help get people on board with this, I am good with social media systems and private messaging" said Adrien. "But, in order for it to work. WE need to know who this culprit is so we that kid won't know what we're up to."

"Okay, so who has it bad for Lincoln or Jordan?" asked Luna.

Lincoln and Jordan go through their thoughts on who would have a thing for them and might have gotten jealous from their now expanding relationship and popularity.

Then he looks to the posted picture and to Adrien. "Okay guys, I know we can't go see Lisa. She said she has playdate with Darcy at the park." They all look out the window and they can see Lisa and Darcy nearby at Ketcham Park.

Lincoln then looks to Adrien. "You said you're good with social media and private messaging right?"

"I am" replied Adrien.

Lincoln hands him the phone of Luna. "Can you track down who sent this?" The image was posted by the account name anonymous red head.

"I think I can" said Adrien. He then goes to his computer and opens up his instagram account and sure enough he sees the picture that is posted and is getting no likes or dislikes. "Let me do my magic!" Adrien cracks his knuckles and starts typing.

And then he gets a hit. "Got it!"

They all gather to him. "So, who's the punk who tried to do all of this?" asked Sam.

"What's the blokes name?!" asked Luna.

"Is he from our school?" asked Stella.

Adrien shows them the image of their suspect. A boy who Lincoln and Jordan are very familiar with. Andrew Jacob Hopkins.

"You gotta be kidding me?!" said Jordan.

Lincoln sighs. "I knew he would one day come back. I just didn't think he would wait this long."

"You know that kid?" asked Sam.

"Yup, you recall the Girl Guru thing Clyde and I did?" said Lincoln. Luna remains silent as she does recall this.

"The what now?" asked Stella.

"It's a long story" replied Jordan.

"So, now we know who Andrew is, and that he is the reason for all of this. What's the plan and I'll be sure to send private messages to those you guys know" said Adrien.

Lincoln and Jordan both were thinking of the same idea.

(The next day)

Andrew closes his locker and walks away. _'Okay, now how do I make Lincoln and Jordan break up this time? They're way too strong when it comes to their little romance for each other.'_

But then he bumps into the one person he was thinking about. "Oh, hey there Jordan. Sorry to run into ya."

"Oh, hey Andrew. Sorry for bumping into you" The boy then hears the sad tone in her voice.

"Are you okay? You don't sound too happy as usual" said Andrew.

Jordan sighs. "It's just ….. Lincoln and I have broken up!"

Andrew is shocked by this. His plan worked! "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. Maybe we could hang out later, you look like you could use a friend."

Jordan just looks down in sadness. "Yeah ….. Whatever. Bye" she then walks away from him.

Andrew waits until she was out of sight. And he sees no one else was in the hallway. So he could finally do this. "Yes! My plan worked! Jordacoln Rosloud is no more! I Andrew Jacob Hopkins won!"

He jumps around and cheers for joy, and also does a weird little victory dance. "I did great with those cupcakes and paint bomb packages! Now all I have to do is woo Jordan into dating me, and it'll be me who becomes Mr. Popular!"

"I knew it" he turns around to see Lincoln, standing a few feet from him with a smirk on his face.

"What the?! Loud?!" said Andrew in shock.

"Yeah, it's me. Lincoln Loud, and now I know it was all you" said Lincoln.

Andrew scoffs. "Ha! So what? You can't prove nothing! I won and you don't have a girlfriend anymore! Now you're gonna be all alone!"

"He's not alone" standing next to him now was Jordan who came back. "I heard everything as well, which mean the plan went accordingly."

"What the what?" said Andrew in shock.

"And we already have the proof we need, when Jordan bumped into you. My little sister's nano microphone stuck to your shirt, and everyone heard it" said Lincoln. "And it's trending."

Andrew pulls out his phone and his recorded confession, along with his picture. "No! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Well, it did. We planned this the whole time, and we knew it was you. We just needed more proof" said Jordan.

"And we also had another plan, just in case" Lincoln snaps his fingers.

Lucy and Haiku come out of the vents that were above the lockers, and they had with them cameras. "You just got overshadowed" said Haiku.

"No!" yelled Andrew. "This was supposed to be about me! I'm supposed to be with Jordan, not you! This was about revenge! How the heck did you beat me like this?!"

Lincoln chuckles. "Because Jordan and I, we can be very clever when we think alike."

"Also, we tracked down who posted the image that you made. Lisa isn't the only smart person in Royal Woods who can track down a fake account" said Jordan.

Andrew backs away slowly, realizing his plans are crashing down. But then he bumps into Principal Huggins. "And I want to see you in my office!"

"Same here" Andrew sees The Loud parents, the Rosato parents and his own parents who were disappointed with him.

"N-No! This wasn't supposed to happen! I'm supposed to be better than Chandler and Boy Jordan!" yelled Andrew.

Then Lynn Jr holds his arms behind him and pushes him into Huggins office. "I suggest you don't resist, unless you wanna have a dislocated arm."

Andrew admits defeat. But he looks back to Lincoln and Jordan with a scorn look. "This isn't over!" He is then sent into Principal Huggins office.

Lincoln and Jordan sigh in relief. "Glad that was done, now we don't have to worry about him" said Lincoln.

"And if he does come back, then we'll be ready for him" said Jordan. "Just like with some of the others."

Lincoln and Jordan share a small kiss, but they have no idea that Simon and Stella were also in the hallway recording this on live stream, and everyone thought this was one romantic victory.

Lincoln and Jordan break the kiss and both walk out of the school hand-in-hand. "So, what's the name of your family's new pet duck?" asked Jordan.

**A/N: I would like to thank Newt, who came up with this request long ago. I didn't have time to make it, so sorry. But I am happy to have made it now. And to Vasmasdas1 who came up with the whole concept, you rock dude! If you all have any ideas for future chapter, Then PM me. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**The full name of Andrew, is also the name of his voice actor Jacob Hopkins, I do not have any resentment to him. I just needed a full name for the character and it seemed to fit in nicely. No offense.**


	153. Chapter 153

**Chapter 153**

(The Loud House)

Lincoln is busy helping Luna restring all of the guitars in their room, but in truth they are not alone. With them are Luna's band mates. Sam, Sully and Mazzy.

All of them were restringing all the guitars that belonged to the music club. Apparently, a mouse bunch of mice had broken into the school and damaged some areas. They're currently busy trying to "Rat!" them out! Get it? Anyone?

And as of right now the school will be closed for the rest of the whole day. Which is a good thing for Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan.

"You know, for a twelve year old you really know how to make music workout" said Sully.

"Thanks, I did get all my inspiration straight from my big sis Luna" replied Lincoln.

"Maybe you'd like to join the middle school Music club" said Mazzy.

"Wait a minute! There's a music club at the middle school?" asked Lincoln.

"Sure is little dude. That's the place I used to be in, same with your sis Luna" replied Sam.

"Well, I was just a newbie when I came in. It was during the seventh grade at that point for me, right after I went to my first Mick Swagger concert" replied Luna.

"Wow that sounds kinda cool. Maybe I can check it out tomorrow" replied Lincoln.

Sully and Mazzy are both confused. "What the heck are you talking about Linc?" asked Mazzy.

"Oh yeah, I heard from Simon that for one week kids from Royal Woods grade school up from eleven years old can come over to check out the middle school, for some early sightseeing and knowledge" replied Sam.

"Cool dude! You can check out the place before anything goes wrong on your first day, heck maybe we can give you some pointers before you head there" said Luna.

"That sounds cool sis, but what about Lynn? She's fourteen now and soon to go high school. But why not let her give me some advice for middle school?" asked Lincoln.

Sully, Mazzy and Sam looked to Luna. Luna sighs. "Bro, even though Lynn has been through middle school way before you, she might give you the bad signals and you might do something that could make things a whole lot worse when you get there. You know how she is when you go to a new school, remember when you first went to grade school dude?"

Lincoln then recalls, Lynn always kept watching over him and teaching him some things that he can't even do. He was relieved that she was no longer in the same school as he was and he can finally be who he wants to be. "Yeah, you got a point there. Just give me some advice on the place and I'll be sure not get into any trouble. And I can also tell Jordan about this."

"Sweet bro! Also, isn't Jordan coming today?" asked Luna.

"She is, but I think she's gonna be a while. Mom and Dad went to visit the Rosato's for something important, I don't know what and neither does Jordan" replied Lincoln.

"Weird" said Sam.

"Maybe Jordan can tell you whats going on" said Sully.

Just then they hear the door slam. They all look outside of the room and see Lynn Jr walking towards her room completely pissed off.

"Looks like Lynn isn't feeling like her normal sporty self" said Lincoln.

"I wonder what's gotten under her skin lately" said Sam.

"Didn't she say she had this roller derby contest today?" asked Luna.

"She did and I know they couldn't have lost. Polly sent me this text that Lynn and her friends won" replied Lincoln.

"Well, whatever it is that's gotten her riled up. I think it's best we steer clear of her" said Sully.

"She really looks like she could tear someone in half" said Mazzy.

Luna then sees the look on her little brother's face, and that was something she knows. "Go on bro, but please be careful."

"I will sis. I'll be back" replied Lincoln as he leaves the room.

The rest of Luna's pals were confused by this. "Did your bro just head to your little sister's room?" asked Mazzy.

"Don't worry guys. He's got this, whenever some of us aren't feeling like ourselves, Lincoln will do whatever he can to figure it out" said Luna.

Sam chuckles. "Wow. He is devoted to fixing problems."

They all chuckle at how amazing Lincoln can be to help his sisters. But Luna starts to recall the one thing that went wrong, the one part where Lincoln tried to help them with their problem. The Sister Fight Protocol.

Some part of Luna was now feeling bad for not telling him about it, and not letting him help out in it.

Then another thing comes up in Sam's thoughts. "So Lunes, you ready for your driving test soon?"

Meanwhile Lincoln enters Lynn's room, he can see her rummaging through her things. As if she's looking for something.

"Dang it! Where the heck is it?!" she tosses her tennis racket away, but Lincoln catches it.

"Lynn" said Lincoln.

Lynn turns around and sees her little bro. "Hey Lincoln, just busy looking for something I left in my stuff." She then goes back to searching.

Lincoln puts the tennis racket away and sits on her bed. "Lynn, sit with me."

But Lynn ignores him and goes back to looking through her pile of sports stuff.

Lincoln knows that she's looking for something, and he knows she was planning to do something with her friends when they were going to win the roller derby and the one thing she would try to do to entertain herself is either, Burpin' Burger, Gus' Games n Grub and finally watching something that involves sports.

Then Lincoln sees what she was looking for, on her desk was a VHS of Sports bloopers, or in other words athletes getting hurt pretty bad and getting sent away by medical staff. Why are these even bloopers?!

"Is this what you were looking for?" Lincoln shows her the VHS tape.

Lynn sees this and smiles. "Thanks bro, didn't think I left it there." She was about to grab it but Lincoln keeps it away from her.

"Not until you've told me what the heck is wrong with you" said Lincoln.

Lynn scoffs. "Lincoln, give that to me. I don't have time to do twenty questions."

Lincoln shakes his head. "Nope, not gonna happen sis. Mom and dad aren't here right now and they usually talk to you about what's been bugging you at school. So I am going to have that talk to you."

Lynn could see the look on her brother's face that says _"I'm not leaving until you tell me Lynn Loud Jr."_

Lynn sighs. "Fine." she then sits next to him but look down.

"Lynn, what the heck is going on? I know you and your pals won the roller derby today, and normally you'd be stoked about it. Also, where the heck are they?" said Lincoln.

"They're with their dates. That's the problem with me today" replied Lynn as she crosses her arms.

Lincoln is shocked by this news. "Wait what?! When did this happen?"

"They said it happened yesterday, during half time. Which I didn't even know about!" Lynn then lays on her bed and looks up in annoyance.

Lincoln felt worried about her. "Lynn?"

"I don't know how they started or when they started dating with them. Margo has Elliot, Maddie with Kaito and Lainey has a relationship with Alice! Can you believe that? I never knew Lainey was that kind of gal" said Lynn.

Lincoln was also shocked by this. _'Never knew Lainey had a thing for girls. And I thought Luna and Sam were the ones I know about this stuff, and same with Clyde's dad.'_

"So, you're upset because you're turning into the third wheel of the group?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, I wanna hang out with them. But they're too busy being all romantic and junk!" said Lynn.

"Then why not find a date as well? You seem desperate" replied Lincoln.

"Sorry bro, romance is not my thing" replied Lynn.

Lincoln was shocked by this. "But what about Francisco? I thought you had a thing for hm."

"Sorry dude, hate to break it to ya but I never had a crush on him" replied Lynn.

"What?!" said Lincoln. "What are you talking about?!"

Lynn sits back up. "Yeah, turns out I was just dehydrated and a bit delusional to think I had a crush on him. The day I thought I had a crush on him was the day I forgot to pack my sports drink and some water, I accidently packed Lily's bottle of milk instead and it wasn't what I needed."

Lincoln was now at a loss for words. All this time she never had a crush on the guy. "So, you're not interested in dating anyone?"

"Nope. The only thing I have a love for is sports and it hasn't left me yet" replied Lynn with a confident smile.

Lincoln chuckles. "Okay, but you shouldn't let this whole ordeal with your friends get the best of you. Maybe you should just enjoy having victory with some of your other pals. Like Polly."

Lynn smiles. "You know what Linc. That's a pretty great idea. But I gotta make sure she's not busy at the moment."

"Also, why wasn't Polly competing with you guys?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh, I guess she didn't tell you or forgot to tell you, or your friend Rusty doesn't know yet" said Lynn.

"Tell me what?" asked Lincoln.

"Polly Pain broke her leg yesterday during roller derby" replied Lynn.

This was something Lincoln did not see coming. "Okay, thanks for the info. Maybe she's available to hang out at her place, you two can watch, whatever it is you guys want, from her place."

Lynn stands up and Lincoln hands her the VHS tape. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks bro, I'm gonna go and see if Polly is ready to watch some sports bloopers with me" Then she gets an idea. "And maybe I'll tell her what's been bugging me as well."

Lincoln smiles. "Good idea sis." He watches as Lynn leaves the room and the house. He then makes his way out of the room and heads for his shared room with Luna.

But then he hears the doorbell ring. "Who could that be?"

Lincoln opens the door and sees it was Jordan. "You made it, and it's good to see you again beautiful."

"Yeah okay I love you too" Jordan gives him a quick kiss and she grabs his arm. "Now come on!"

She leads him upstairs and into his bedroom. "Jordan? What the heck are you doing?!"

There Luna and her friends were happy to see Lincoln and Jordan.

"Sup little J. We were restringing all of the music clubs guitars" said Sam.

"You're welcome to help out" said Sully.

"Not now guys, I got some big news for you all!" said Jordan.

They were all confused by this. "Okay, what the heck is it?" asked Luna and Lincoln.

"Okay, so do you recall all the money we won from the law suits our parents have made when we were facing all of our enemies?" asked Jordan.

"Yeah, what about it?" said Lincoln.

"When I was about to leave the house to come here. I heard our parents talking to each other in the kitchen. They said they were going to use the cash to throw one big party at my place!" said Jordan.

"What?!" they all said in shock. "What?" They turn to see Lucy came out of the vents.

"Dude, were you in there the whole time?" asked Mazzy.

"Okay, so when I overheard them. My mom went to me and told me to tell you and the others, but I know your sister Lori is busy at the mall, same with Leni. And Luan is at a birthday gig and I don't know where Lynn and the others are" said Jordan.

"Lola and Lana re having a play date with Meli Ramos, same with Lisa and Darcy" replied Lincoln.

"So, there's gonna be this big party at your place?! Sweet!" said Sam.

"It is, and here's the kicker. You're dad, Lynn. He's gonna be catering the whole thing. My parents are going to be inviting a lot of people to the party, from our friends, family friends and some of the folks from Huntington Oaks" replied Jordan. "It is gonna be awesome!"

"Now that is gonna be one big party mix of guests!" said Sully.

"So, we're all invited?" asked Lucy.

"Yup! From the Louds, the Yates, some of our teen friends, LJ's crew (though we have to keep an eye on them), some of our friends from school, Lucy's morticians club and Mayor Davis, oh and officer Schoffner" replied Jordan.

"This is so going to be the coolest party ever!" said Lincoln.

"My parents also said something about some special guests coming as well" said Jordan. "I just don't know who though."

Patriot and Valkyrie fly into the room and sit onto Lincoln's shoulders. "Oh, and we want these two high flying celebrities to be there as aerial security" said Jordan.

The eagles nodded to this offer.

"And another thing and I am so glad you're all here. Luna, my parents want you and your band to perform the music for the party!" said Jordan.

They were all shocked by this.

"What?!" said Sully.

"Seriously dude?!" said Mazzy.

"That is just ….. Wow!" said Sam.

"This is going to be so awesome!" said Luna.

"Now that's what I call some news!" said Lincoln.

Jordan chuckled at their excitement. "And to make it all go great, my parents will be paying you guys."

"I guess we can work with that" said Luna.

"We can try on some of the songs we made" said Sam.

"We're gonna need our equipment for the whole gig" said Sully.

"I'm so excited by this! We've done tons of gigs, but this one sure bites them all!" said Mazzy.

"You guys want some help with the songs?" asked Lincoln.

They knew Lincoln would want to help be part of it. But then they all had the same idea.

Luna goes to her brother with the eagle flying off and sitting onto Jordan's shoulders.

"Bro, you've done so much lately. I think you should just sit this one out and let us do some of the music. You and Jordan deserve some romance party time together" said Luna.

"She's right" said Sam. "It's the least we can do after you made the Prom the best we've all had."

"You two deserve a break from the musical stuff. Let us pros do this one" said Sully.

Lincoln felt touched by this, same with Jordan.

"Okay, we'll be having fun in the party. But if you guys need some help, we'll be there" said Lincoln.

"You got it bro" Luna then hugs Lincoln and he hugs her back.

Seeing this was kind of sweet, Mazzy takes a picture of this.

They soon break the hug. "By the way bro, what the heck was going on with LJ today?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, was it something that happened after her team won?" asked Mazzy.

"I did run into her when I was headed here. She seemed really happy and was carrying some kind of VHS with sports on it" said Jordan.

"Weird. She was pretty angry when she came back home" said Sam.

Luna looks to Lincoln. "Did you figure it our bro?"

Lincoln smiles and he can see Lucy also sitting down to hear this. He was about to tell them the whole thing with Lynn, or in other words. How she was singled out.

**A/N: This chapter was a small idea I had from the episode "Singled Out". I still cannot believe Lynn did not have a crush on Francisco. Also, the party idea was an idea from avenger44. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	154. Chapter 154

**Chapter 154**

(The Loud House)

Lincoln finishes changing into his normal clothes. He then leaves the bedroom and sees Luna leaving the bathroom. "Hey bro, you ready for your visit to the middle school?"

"I am, though I still don't understand why Jordan and I were given a chance to go there early. The others at school won't be touring until Thursday or Friday" said Lincoln.

"Huh, that does sound kinda weird" said Luna. "When did you get this kind of word?"

"Last night, I got a text from Jordan who got a text from the Royal Woods middle school principal that the schedule has been changed for Royal Woods Elementary to go to the middle school on either Thursday or Friday, but we were getting an early tour today" said Lincoln.

Then the door of Lori and Leni's room opens. "I believe I can answer that one" said Lori.

"Lori?" said Lincoln and Luna.

"You see, Principal Rivers is close friends with Principal Ramirez. So she told Ramirez all about the things you two have done and not just the eagle contest, but also about how the two of you made the High school prom thing a big success. Make sense" said Lori.

Lincoln and Luna were shocked. "Wow, did not see that one coming" said Luna.

"Yeah. So, Jordan and I are getting special access, for today?" asked Lincoln.

"You both are, and here's the other kicker, since Lynn is known for her misleads and lesser knowledge of being a caring or good sports kind of person. Margo Roberts will be your orientation buddy" said Lori.

"Wow! That's awfully nice of her, and Jordan and I know her" said Lincoln.

"Just as long as LJ doesn't get involved then I'm okay with it" said Luna.

Then they see Lynn Jr come out of her room, looking at them confused. She then understood why they were there. "Let me guess. Is this about the whole thing with Lincoln and Jordan going to the middle school today?"

They all nodded. Luna placed her hand on Lincoln's shoulder, to keep him safe for if things escalate.

"No need to get all defensive guys, I am disappointed that I won't be your orientation buddy. But I understand" said Lynn. "But I am happy that Margo is gonna take up that role, she's a nice and very supportive person, also I have Lacrosse practice today."

Lynn then leaves to the stairs and heads for Vanzilla.

Lincoln sighs in relief. "We're gonna need to pick up Jordan." Patriot and Valkyrie fly out of the room and head outside.

"You got it bro" said Lori.

They all head for Vanzilla and drive off.

(Rosato Residence)

Jordan is waiting outside of her house with her school bag and lunch bag. "Where the heck are they?"

Jordan then sees Patriot and Valkyrie flying high. "Guess that means they're almost here."

She then sees Vanzilla and it stops right in front of her. Lincoln opens the door. "You ready to go beautiful?"

Jordan giggles. "You know it handsome." The other sisters still thought it was adorable on how they would call each other those names.

"Literally like Bobby and me" said Lori. She then starts the engine and they drive off.

"So, is there anything I should know before we make landing at Royal Woods middle school" asked Jordan.

Lincoln then tells her about the friendship between Principal Rivers and Principal Ramirez and their Orientation buddy is none other than Margo Roberts, which was a relief for Jordan, she did not want Lynn to be there for that.

Luckily, Lynn didn't hear any of that stuff.

(Royal Woods Elementary)

They had to drop off the younger sisters first.

Lincoln stops Lucy. "Luce wait, I want you to please keep an eye on your little sisters. You think you can do that?"

Lucy nods. "Lincoln, I got this. I'll be sure to watch over our little sisters, especially Lisa."

Lisa scoffs at this. "What could I possibly do that could be wrong?"

They all look at her sternly. "Never mind" replied Lisa.

"Have fun at middle school Lincoln" said Lana.

"Can you see if they have any classes or subjects involving beauty?" asked Lola.

Lincoln chuckles. "Lola I doubt they have any."

"I find that touring a college is far more resilient than middle school" said Lisa.

"Take it easy with those words Lis. I go to school there" said Lynn.

"Take care you guys" said Lincoln.

Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lisa wave goodbye to them as Vanzilla drives off.

"What was that all about?" asked Haiku out of nowhere, this causes Lisa, Lola and Lana to get startled.

Lucy smiles seeing her friend. "I have a lot to tell you, but I'm gonna have to tell it to the others as well."

"You mean Lincoln and Jordan's friends?" asked Lana.

"Yeah them" said Lucy. What they didn't know, is that Lincoln left Patriot and Valkyrie to help watch over them.

(Royal Woods Middle School)

They soon arrive to their destination. Lynn, Lincoln and Jordan hop off.

But then Luna also comes out to hug Lincoln and Jordan. "You two sure you're gonna be okay dudes?"

"We are sis, we're gonna have Margo with us as our orientation buddy. We're in good hands, so there's no need to worry" said Lincoln.

"She's the one person we know in the school, well next to Lynn" said Jordan.

"I'm still here you know" said Lynn.

Luna breaks the hug. "Okay, but if something does happen. Please do not hesitate to contact me, okay little bro?"

Lincoln knows how much Luna is worried about Lincoln, they have been through so much even with his enemies suddenly resurfacing. "Don't worry Luna. We'll be just fine."

Luna smiles and walks back to Vanzilla, then they all see Lynn's best friend and sports buddy Margo Roberts.

With her signature long brown hair, yellow short sleeved shirt, blue jeans and shoes. "Hey guys, Lincoln and Jordan. You guys ready for today?"

"We sure are" replied Lincoln and Jordan.

Then they hear a car horn, they all turn to see it was Luna who honking the horn. "Margo! Please keep an eye on them and help them when they need it, oaky dude?"

Margo was a bit confused by this. "Umm, sure. I can handle this, don't worry about it."

"Okay, just please make sure they stay out of trouble" said Luna.

"Okay Luna, I think she gets it" Lori then starts vanzilla and they drive off to High School.

They all watch as Vanzilla was off. "So, what the heck was that all about?" asked Margo.

"Well, whatever it is. I think it'll simmer down soon" said Lynn.

"She's just being caring and concerned" said Lincoln.

"Though, she seems more concerned than she usually is" said Jordan.

"Yeah, she is" replied Lincoln. But he knows why, it all started last night and he doesn't know if he should tell them.

"So, let's get inside then" said Margo. They all follow her. "By the way, where the heck are you eagles?"

"I gave them an important job back at Grade school" said Lincoln.

They all entered and saw the hallways had some kids who were either chatting or checking their lockers. Then someone notices them. "Hey look! It's Lincoln and Jordan!"

"Oh boy" said Lynn and Margo.

"Oh no" said Lincoln and Jordan.

All the kids start to gather and ask them questions, autographs and selfies.

But then Lynn uses an air horn on them. "Could you guys just back off?!"

"Yeah, just leave them be. They're only here for the middle school orientation" said Margo.

"They're right, we don't wanna be treated as celebrities. Just normal students" said Lincoln.

"No crowding and no more other stuff, we just wanna be treated like all of you" said Jordan.

All the students understand and they go back to what they were doing.

"Whew, that ended well" said Jordan.

"For a minute there, I thought we were gonna get ravaged or something" said Lincoln.

"Hey, at least you guys handled it like champs. Nice one" said Margo.

"Thanks Margo" replied Lincoln and Jordan.

Lynn chuckles. "They both know how to be champs when it comes to competitions or being their normal selves."

Then they go through the halls, but first Margo had to do something first. "Lynn, can you please just leave us be. I know you wanna keep an eye on them, but Luna did want me to take that role, so you can go and do your thing elsewhere."

Margo knows just how defensive Lynn is when her siblings are in her school, and Margo can tell that Lynn had some advice that might get them into trouble.

Lynn sighs. "Fine, just keep an eye on them and help them with whatever they need." Lynn the heads off to another direction.

"Well, that went better than I hoped" said Margo. "Are all your sisters like this?"

"Sometimes. Though Luna tends to be more cautious about me since we're roommates and after all the trouble that's been happening" said Lincoln.

"The others are cautious in their own way" said Jordan. "This could be one of Lynn's first times to be this cautious with us being here. Since we have already been to the high school."

"Oh yea, I saw that one. You guys were pretty awesome" said Margo.

They walk through the halls, and that's when Margo gives them some advice. "If you two ever get lost and don't know where you're classrooms are, just ask. None of the kids here are like the ones from last year, so they won't be any trouble when you ask them for directions."

"Cool, but what did happen last year?" asked Lincoln.

Margo sighed. "Well, last year some sixth grader who just came to this school asked some eight graders directions, she was sent on a wild goose chase all over the school, and never made it out until the whole day was finally over."

"Whoa! That must've been brutal for her" said Lincoln.

"Is she okay though?" asked Jordan.

"She is, thankfully those eight graders are no longer here. They were reported by someone who saw the whole ordeal and they were expelled for bad behavior" replied Margo.

"Well that's a relief" said Lincoln.

Then they hear the bell ring. "Well, that's first period. We should get going." She then hands them class schedules. "You guys have the same schedules as I do, so I can help you guys out."

"Thanks" replied Lincoln and Jordan.

"Though, I think if we keep passing by places through the school, we might be able to know the full lay out and not get lost" said Jordan.

Margo chuckles. "Okay then, let's get moving."

They soon make it to their classroom, Homeroom.

"Okay, so you guys can sit anywhere since there are no assigned seats. Also, be respectful if someone has dibs on it" said Margo.

"Okay" replied Lincoln.

"Though I'm sure a lot of kids here know who you guys are" said Margo. They then see all of the classmates there waving at them.

"Huh, I see" replied Jordan.

Lincoln and Jordan were able to sit on some nice desks and thankfully they were near each other and in front row with Margo behind Jordan.

"Be lucky they cleaned all the seats during Christmas break. These seats used to be all messy, but now they're not" said Margo.

"Did something happen to the new kid from last year when this happened?" asked Lincoln.

Margo sighed. "Yeah, the sixth grader thought she had the perfect desk, but she ended up getting stuck in it so tight. They had to call the school cook. She had to sue peanut butter to grease her out, luckily she had no peanut butter allergies."

"Wow, she must've been in so much turmoil" said Jordan.

"I feel so bad for her" said Lincoln.

"You should've seen me when I had my hair stuck to my desk after some eight graders pinned me to it, thank goodness those kids are gone, my name is Cici Laura May" said Cici.

Cici is an eighth grader with black hair, pink eye shadow and white pearl earrings. She wears a green sweater with a star design on it and a plaid blue skirt with brown boots.

"Well it's nice to meet you two, and you know who we are" said Lincoln.

"I like your earrings, they kinda look like mine" said Jordan.

"Thanks, and welcome to Royal Woods Middle School" said Cici.

Margo chuckles. "Told ya the students here aren't like the ones from last year."

(Later)

They were now in their next class, Biology and their teacher is Ms. Pham.

Margo hands them some lab coats. "Here you go guys, get ready for some advanced in science, though I know it's not as advanced as Lisa's."

Lincoln and Jordan put on the lab coats.

"So, does this look good on me?" asked Jordan as she poses.

Lincoln looks at her from top to bottom. "Yeah ….. Definitely."

Jordan giggles and boops his nose. "You are such a card Linc." They then hear the teacher.

"Welcome you two, I heard from Principal Ramirez that you two are given an early orientation here. So let's get started, today we'll be continuing our work with Live Mealworms. So everyone grab a case from the back of the class."

Lincoln and Jordan grab the cases and find their seats, in which they are both seated next to each other and Margo is seated next to one of Lynn's other teammates, the girl who still has a cast on her leg, Paula.

"So, you two doing well on this orientation of yours?" asked Paula.

"We are and it's kinda nice, a whole new horizon an meaning for Jordan and me to get our grades prepped" said Lincoln.

"That sounds like the can do spirit from the same Louds who came here" said Margo.

"Did anything happen to the sixth grader who came here?" asked Jordan.

Margo and Paula sighed. "Yeah."

"The sixth grader who came here accidently farted during a test, after wards she confessed she did it and she became target for insults from the eighth graders" said Margo.

"Wow. Talk about mean and kinda odd for someone to confess about it" said Jordan.

Lincoln was a bit confused, he has never heard of anyone who would just let it out, during class.

But he felt as if he knows this sixth grader, but he can't put his mind to it.

They eventually proceed with their class and learn the basic things from within the mealworms, and even though these creatures were gross, they seemed very fascinating to dissect on.

"This sure beats frogs" said Jordan.

"Yeah, and I'm sure Lana would eat these guys. I hope she can change her ways before she hits this kind of grade" said Lincoln.

"One thing I know. My friends aren't gonna be happy about this" said Jordan.

(Skip, Recess)

Lincoln and Jordan are now eating lunch, with the snacks they packed. They do trade their lunches.

They then see Margo headed to them with her meatball sub.

"Wow, I guess eating like Lynn is one thing" said Lincoln.

"What this? I have some soccer practice later and I need the energy" said Margo. "Also, I won't be joining you guys for the rest of the day, it's time for you two to try and deal with this all on your own."

"Sounds cool to us" said Lincoln.

"I think we get the ropes now, and if we need help then we can just ask someone for directions. None of the kids here seem to be up to the mean standards" said Jordan.

"Good for you two" said Margo.

What they don't know is that Lynn Jr was watching them from her table, she seemed really nervous about letting them go on their own. But she knows she has to let them do this, Margo gave them some advice and they know what they're doing. _'Ugh! Where are those two eagles when you need them?!'_

(Later)

Lincoln and Jordan are walking down the halls and looking for their next class.

"Okay, so next we have to go to the art department" said Lincoln.

"Time to put some creativity to work!" said Jordan.

They both walk around and look for the classroom. "Huh, where the heck is it?" said Lincoln.

They soon see a boy with a pink shirt, multicolored jacket, dark grey jeans and white shoes. Byron Flanagan. "You two lost or something?" he asks kindly.

"We are, we're trying to find the art class room" said Lincoln.

"Follow me, I was just headed there myself" said Byron. "Also, you two are those eagle contest kids right?"

"We are" replied Lincoln and Jordan.

"Wow. What you guys did was so amazing, lots of the kids here are still not over with what you guys did, heck they even added some special effects to the video of the contest" said Byron.

He shows them the video on his phone of the contest they were in, but with some awesome special effects like explosions and jets flying by.

"Wow! At this point we might end up into memes" said Lincoln.

"How the heck did you know that?" asked Byron.

They soon make it to their classroom. "Here it is guys, Art class. We're gonna be doing some advanced origami, you two up for the challenge?" said Byron.

Lincoln and Jordan were looking determined. "Heck yeah we are."

(Skip, to next class)

Lincoln and Jordan make it to their next class room, and luckily they knew where it was. They passed by it when they first came to the school. Math class and their teacher Mr. Bolhofner.

They were happy to see Cici and Byron again.

Thankfully, this class wasn't hard for them, why? Lisa has been tutoring them about this kind of stuff, so they know the numbers.

(Skip, next is Gym)

This was their last class of the day, and both Lincoln and Jordan are wearing the school gym clothes.

"These are so different from what we normally wear" said Lincoln.

"Feels kinda lighter than the ones we wore at grade school" said Jordan.

They then see their teacher, Coach Keck. "Okay people, I spent the whole day buffing the dumb floor for the PTA meeting, so no dodge ball today."

"Dang it!" said Jordan.

"So we're watching a movie instead" said Coach Keck. All the other kids cheer for this.

"Also, to whoever said Dang it, I feel your pain" said Coach Keck. "But I know you're gonna love this." She then turns on the TV and they watch a motivational video on the wonders of Dodge ball?

This made Jordan smile so much.

Lincoln could see the glimmer in his girlfriend's eyes, she has never seen this kind of thing before. And now he's afraid of what happens when they return to grade school, with a newly motivated Jordan Rosato, the Queen of Dodge ball!

(Later, after school)

The last bell rings and all the students are ready to head home, Lincoln and Jordan are greeted by so many of the students there. They even had a lovely conversation with Cici and Byron.

It seems they may have made two new friends, and Jordan wishes to invite them to her party this Friday.

Lincoln and Jordan then see Lynn sitting by herself at the basketball court drinking some of her sports drink.

"Hey Lynn" said Lincoln.

"Oh hey guys, I could only guess you two did well today" said Lynn as she puts her things away.

"We did! And now I have more reasons to love dodge ball even more! This school is great!" said Jordan.

Coach Keck walks by them with her soccer balls. "Then I look forward to seeing you here again Rosato!"

Lynn was shocked by this. "You already made friends with Coach Keck? How did this happen?!"

"Four words sis. Dodge. Ball. Motivational. Video" replied Lincoln.

Lynn could only imagine what new lessons Jordan will bring back to Royal Woods Elementary. "Well, I'm glad you guys are happy."

Then Lincoln hugs Lynn. "What the heck is this about bro?"

Even Jordan understood. "Lynn, we know."

Lincoln breaks the hug from Lynn. "Okay …. Know what?"

"Lynn, you were the sixth grader who had it rough when you first came here" said Lincoln.

Lynn was shocked by this. "W-What are you t-talkin' about bro?" she says nervously.

"Lynn. Drop the act, we know that's why you're always so brash and aggressive. You were treated like a total noob from those mean eight graders, and we know that the person who reported all that has happened to you on that day, was Margo Roberts" said Lincoln.

They hear someone drop their soccer ball, they turn around to see Margo was behind them. "H-How did you two know?!"

"Margo, we put the pieces of everything you said all together, and you always seemed so upset mentioning this kid who got lost, stuck in the chair and mocked for farting in class" said Jordan.

"Also, you're the only person (next to Lori) known to have constant farts whenever you're in public. That was the kicker I needed to figure out" said Lincoln.

Lynn looked down in embarrassment. "Yeah, I was the total noob who got turned into a punching bag. I thought that maybe one day I could teach you to be like that when you came to middle school, so you two won't end up like me. But now I know you two can handle all of it."

"Thanks sis, and we're greatful for what Margo did for you all those years ago. She really is your best friend" said Lincoln.

"And who knows what could've happened if you were our orientation buddy" said Jordan.

"She has a point Lynn" said Margo.

Lynn smiled and understood. "Okay, well we should be heading home now. And Margo." Margo smiles to Lynn. "Thanks for helping my little bro and his GF, you're the best."

Margo fist bumps with Lynn. "No prob LJ."

They then hear Vanzilla honking. "And that's our ride. Let's go guys" said Lincoln.

"You guys go on ahead. Margo and I have some hang out time to do" said Lynn.

"Okay, see at home sis" said Lincoln.

"And thanks for the help Margo" said Jordan.

They wave goodbye to Lynn and Margo and enter Vanzilla.

Luna hugs Lincoln and Jordan. "I know you two did well on your first day, since I didn't receive any calls from anyone at the middle school."

"So, how did it go?" asked Luan.

Lincoln and Jordan were ready to tell them all that they learned, especially all they now know about Lynn Loud Junior!

And let's hope Jordan doesn't use what she learned when she returns to Royal Woods Elementary, the Dodge Ball queen might just turn into a freaking Goddess.

**A/N: My take on the episode "Middle Men" Which seems more like the "Middle Couple" Get it? Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	155. Chapter 155

**Chapter 155**

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Lincoln and his friends are all in the cafeteria, they had just finished home economics and once again they were baking.

Lincoln and Jordan enter the cafeteria with their lunches. Jordan was a bit disappointed that she couldn't use what she learned from middle school for dodge ball since it was cancelled for the day. Dang it!

But need not worry, she will wait and soon unleash what she had learned soon. Worry to the rest of Lincoln and Jordan's friends who have no idea what's in store for them!

Jordan was feeling happy with herself. "I am so glad we didn't have to make cupcakes anymore."

Lincoln chuckles. "And I'm sure those brownies you made are alright, and I am glad you shared them with the rest of the class and friends."

"Speaking of friends" Jordan points out to their friends all eating the brownies Jordan made.

Lincoln and Jordan join them. "So my friends, what's the verdict?" asked Lincoln.

"Are you kidding me? These taste amazing!" Zach takes his time with his brownie.

"I haven't tasted anything this good since my memaw made her famous apple cider" said Liam.

"How in the world did you manage to pull this off?" asked Tabby.

"Let's just say, I used to help mom when she was making brownies and cakes. But cupcakes was the one thing I never helped her with, I have no clue why I suck at making them" replied Jordan.

Mollie finishes her brownie. "Girl, you should open up a bakery. You are good at this."

Jordan chuckles. "As fun as the idea sounds, not gonna happen. A bakery needs lots of pastries and I do not work well with cupcakes making, and all bakeries have cupcakes. What's a bakery without cupcakes? Absolutely nothing!"

"Say it again!" replied her friends, and they all laugh a bit.

Lincoln kisses Jordan's cheek. "And you must've gotten that idea from Luna."

"She's the best musical mentor we have handsome" said Jordan as she kisses his cheek.

Rusty then looks to Zach. "You gonna finish that brownie man?"

Zach scooches away. "Dude, seriously?"

"What? They were really that good" said Rusty.

"By the way, has anyone seen Clyde as of lately?" asked Simon.

"Well, he was at the room when we were all baking, but the real question was what the heck Clyde and Penelope even doing?" asked Sadie.

"Yeah, they both seemed less romantic towards each other. Almost like they were just friends" said Kat.

"Something must be wrong. We have to find out, he's our friend" said Stella.

Lincoln also found this quite suspicious. Then they see the junior administrator himself come into the cafeteria.

He then sees his friends and goes to them, with one of Jordan's brownies in his lunch bag.

"Play it cool guys" said Rusty. They all stayed silent, but Clyde could tell something was off about all of them.

"So, anyone wanna trade something for my chocolate waffles?" asked Clyde.

Many of them were silent, Lincoln and Jordan however weren't. "I'll trade ya Clyde" Lincoln hands him a mac and cheese bite.

"Thanks Lincoln, also what wrong with the others?" asked Clyde.

"Nothing, they just wanna know what's going on between you and Penelope" replied Jordan.

The others almost chocked on their lunches.

"And the covers been blown" said Kat.

"I thought we were playing it cool?" said Liam.

"I guess we weren't cool enough to play the part! Get?" said Giggles.

Zach chuckles. "I got that one."

Clyde sighs, he knew they were going to ask eventually. "Penelope and I are just gonna be friends."

They all gasped. "What?!"

Clyde also knew they were gonna do that.

"When did this happen man?" asked Rusty.

"What in tarnations happened?" asked Liam.

"I thought you two were hitting it off" said Stella.

"This was not the response I was expecting" said Joy.

"And I thought you two were just having a small argument" said Cookie.

Lincoln and Jordan were shocked the most, they knew Clyde and Penelope were a thing, but they didn't know they would end it so soon, or end it for reals.

"Clyde, what made you and Penelope lose your thing for each other?" asked Lincoln.

Clyde took a deep breathe to explain. "First off, this all happened last night. Penelope and I talked about our relationship and to the fact Penelope won't be here for middle school."

"What?" asked Jordan.

"How come mate?" asked Tabby.

"Penelope said that her dad got a job somewhere in Florida, and the one thing we probably can't handle is a long distance relationship. We're not like the teenage love that Lori and Bobby have. So we settled it down and broke it off, my dads were worried about me having some romance issues. But then they saw that I was doing well, and I am. And no I am not undergoing the stages of break up, and neither is Penelope" replied Clyde.

They were shocked and also proud at how Clyde handled it. But one thing was on their thoughts as to the old Clyde might do.

"So, you're not planning on having a relationship?" asked Zach.

"Nope" replied Clyde.

"No girl on your mind?" asked Rusty.

"Na-da" replied Clyde.

"Not going to go and ask any gals here in school?" asked Liam.

"Wouldn't even think of it" replied Clyde.

"You're not gonna look for that one girl that could be your life long soul mate?" asked Simon.

"Well, not at the moment. I might find that Mrs. Right when the time comes, or when I reach middle school or high school" replied Clyde.

Then there was one question Lincoln had in mind. "And what about … Lori?"

Clyde was shocked that Lincoln would ask that. "Nope, I'm not going back to my silly crush on Loir Loud."

Lincoln was close to dropping his chocolate waffle, but Clyde put a plate under to catch it. "Careful there, it's a good waste of food."

"So, you're okay with being single?" asked Stella.

"I am. At the moment, I think I'm gonna be focusing on my grades and whatever my future holds. Romance can wait when the time is right. Penelope and I may have had this romantic thing for each other, but right now I think it's getting stale and we should just move on" said Clyde.

This was the Clyde they did not expect to see, but Lincoln and Jordan understood clearly. He was trying to change and it seemed like it was in his own way.

"Well, I'm glad you held on Clyde. Change is good, even if it means changing relationships" said Lincoln.

"And who knows, you might find that girl you were looking for, someday" replied Jordan.

"We've got you're back man, all of us" said Simon.

"If you wanna talk about some stuff we'll be here" said Stella.

"Thanks guys. The support is kind, but I am focused on my other priorities" said Clyde.

"You know, I can give you some advice on how to get the ladies" said Rusty.

But then he gets some glares from Jordan's friends. "O-Or not!"

Clyde chuckles. "Thanks for the offer Rusty, but I'm gonna have to pass. Also, I don't wanna get in trouble by other girls who might think I'm a weirdo."

"Good choice McBride" said Mollie.

"You dodged a loose cannon Spokes bullet there" said Sadie.

"What's wrong with my methods anyway?" asked Rusty in annoyance.

"Umm, you follow the old fashioned ogling advice from your single dad" said Kat.

"You already have a girl in your life" said Joy.

"And if she finds out that you're going back to the old you, then she might either break every bone in your body or break your heart" said Cookie.

Rusty gulped at what Polly Pain would do if she found out that Rusty was giving his dumb advice to other guys.

Then Mollie looked to Jordan with excitement. "So, about the party?"

Jordan smiles and tells them of the amazing party they will throw on Friday night, and they were all invited.

Jordan told them that Lynn Sr will be catering the whole thing, which makes Clyde happy to know. She tells them that Luna and her band will be the ones in charge of the music, which makes Tabby excited. She told them of all the guests that will be there, which means all their friends that they know, Rusty had to make sure he wasn't tempted to do something dumb, Lori and Leni's gal pals are gonna be there.

And Jordan told them to bring some swim gear, the pool will be ready and is done with the renovations. She's got tons of surprised for them.

Then Tabby looks to Lincoln. "So, how is Luna gonna do with her driving test today?"

Lincoln spits out his juice and onto Rusty. "Seriously man?!"

Lincoln coughs from his drinks. "Are you okay Lincoln?" Jordan does her best to see if he was fine.

"Whoa! Easy there mate, I was just asking" said Tabby with concern.

"Yeah, there's no need to be choking on this driving day" said Giggles.

Lincoln then calms down. "I forgot that Luna's driving test is today after her school?!"

Jordan gasps and so does Simon and Stella.

"How did you forget dude?!" asked Simon.

"I don't know man!" said Lincoln.

Rusty looks to Liam. "You wanna trade my potato chips for your Honey apple slices?"

"Sure, this is getting good real fast" said Liam as he trades with Rusty.

Some of them wanted to ask how their tour around middle school went, but seeing Lincoln panic wasn't the best moment. They also wanted to tell them that they will be planning to go on the middle school tour soon, but like before, not the best moment.

(Later, after classes)

Lincoln and Jordan leave the school immediately and head to their bikes, they managed to say goodbye to their friends and Clyde good luck with his new change of heart. Get it?

Joining Lincoln and Jordan are Simon and Stella who are also on their bikes. Why are they joining them? Sam is probably there with the rest of her band mates, and Stella is coming for moral support.

Patriot and Valkyrie aren't there, Lincoln told them to fly ahead and see is she's doing alright.

(Royal Woods DMV)

Lincoln, Jordan, Simon and Stella make to their destination. Lincoln smiles when he sees Luna there. "Luna!"

Luna was looking nervous, but when she sees Lincoln she smiles and runs to him. "You made it bro!"

Lincoln gets off his bike and runs to Luna and hugs her. "I'm so sorry sis! I totally forgot about that today was your driving test day!"

Luna smiles as they break the hug. "Its cool bro, the good thing is that you're here. I was a bit nervous and I was wondering why you didn't show up, but I'm happy you're here now." Luna places a kiss on his forehead.

"Man you two have got to be the most devoted brother and sister we have ever seen" said Sully.

"They totes are" replied Leni.

"Okay Luna, it's time for you to learn how to drive" said Lori.

"We'll be outside waiting for you to come out" said Sam.

Lincoln then holds her hand. "And remember sis, even though I'm not there or any of us. Just believe you can do this and think of how laid back you can be, and just get to the rhythm of what you've learned."

They all look to Luna and smile, so do the two eagle who land on Lincoln's shoulders. "You got his Lunes" said Jordan.

"We'll all be here to support you on" said Sam.

"We got your back Luna" said Sully and Mazzy.

"All of us sis" said Lincoln.

Luna smiles. "Thanks bro." She then looks to the doors of the DMV. "Okay, this is it." She walks towards the place and enters.

"Gotta say mate, you sure can pull off some motivational words there" said Chunk.

Lincoln sighs. "I really hope she passes."

Jordan then looks to Patriot and Valkyrie. "Can you two take to the skies and keep an eye on Luna? If something goes wrong come down and tell us."

The two eagles nod and take off.

"Thanks guys!" said Lincoln.

"Okay, so now all we have to do is wait" said Simon.

"Let's hope everything I taught her will work" said Chunk.

"She'll pass, I know it" said Sam.

"By the way, how was your little trip to middle school yesterday?" asked Sully.

"Let's just say. We made some new friends, though I don't think we'll be seeing them soon, they might graduate and advance to high school" said Jordan. She decided not to mention the dodge ball things she learned.

Lori and Leni were fearful for Jordan Rosato now, she has more skill in her bone from learning.

Lincoln liked seeing her happy, even if it meant she was about to deliver some WWE style toss and dodge tactics to the dodge ball playing field.

"Also, where the heck are your parents?" asked Mazzy.

"Dad is busy at the restaurant and mom has an appointment with the fox quintuplets" said Lori. "She's literally gonna have to try and calm them down."

"They said they'll wait for the call of when Luna passed, the rest of our sisters couldn't come. They all have their own things to do" said Leni.

"Lola has to do some pageant practice with Lana's help, Lisa is busy with a project with Darcy from kindergarten, Lynn said something about hanging out with her roller derby crew, Luan is doing a gig at some kid's birthday and Lucy said she was going to have a big meeting with her friends, literally everyone is busy but us" said Lori.

"Also, Lily is with dad" said Leni.

They all looked to Lincoln, he was nervous of whether Luna would pass, or not.

(Later, like after a few minutes)

They are all drinking some soda. Chunk even brought with him some celebratory donuts and hotdogs.

Then Patriot and Valkyrie come down, they didn't look upset, which is what Lincoln was happy about. "This is it guys, she's coming!"

The doors open and they see Luna coming out with a sad look.

This made them all concerned, especially Lincoln. "L-Luna?"

"Oh dear" said Sam.

"Oh no! Luna!" said Leni as she is close to tears. Lori wasn't expecting this.

Luna goes to Lincoln and hugs him, he hugs her in return. "I-I'm so sorry sis."

"No worries bro, you don't have to be sorry." She then breaks the hug and smiles. "Because I passed!"

They were all shocked as they see her driver's license. Which means she was official to drive Vanzilla.

Lincoln wipes away his tears and hugs her, Sam also joins in. And so does Lori and Leni.

"Congarts dude!" said Sully.

"You did it!" said Mazzy.

"Way to go Luna!" said Sully.

"For a minute there we thought you didn't pass" said Stella.

"This is awesome!" said Jordan.

"You almost gave me a fright there luv, good job with it" said Chunk.

They then break the hug. "Sorry for acting like that, I wanted to see what you all felt if I did fail."

"Well, now you did" Sam then kisses Luna's cheek. "But please don't do that again, it broke our hearts seeing you sad."

"Literally good with the act" said Lori.

"That was so convincing of you to look so sad" said Leni. "I almost cried too."

"Sorry dudes" she then looks to Lincoln. "You okay bro?"

Lincoln just smiles. "Yeah, I am. You can drive now! Which is a good thing!"

Luna smiles and looks to all of them. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's celebrate and tell the others!"

"Yeah!"

They all hop into Vanzilla, and the others into Chunk's van.

Lori then gets an idea. "Luna, how about you take the wheel? You have a license which means you can drive her now."

Luna smiles and sits at the driver's seat with Lori sitting next to her. "Thanks sis."

She turns around and sees Lincoln, Jordan and Leni sitting behind them. "You dudes ready?"

"Heck yeah!" they replied.

Luna starts the engine and they drive off, with Chunk's van following. Ready to tell the others about her success.

(Skip, Night time)

All the family members of the Loud House were now asleep. all but Lincoln who had just got out of the bathroom.

Lincoln looks at the hallway clock and sees the time is now past 9.

He was happy that Luna passed her license and he was also happy to see the rest of his sisters and parents proud of her.

He still can't shake that image of all his family singing and enjoying the dinner at his dad's restaurant, along with Luna's pals and some of his friends as well.

Lincoln then recalls the night before he went to see the middle school. He recalls hearing Luna mumbling in her sleep.

Lincoln goes back to the room and he can see his newly licensed rockstar sister mumbling again in her sleep. Lincoln sighs. '_It's happening again.'_

He climbs up the bunk and lays next to her, he can hear her mumbling slowly fade and he can see a smile on Luna's face. _'I don't get it? What could she be dreaming about?'_

Lincoln listens in and hears. "No... Please... Lincoln... Save you."

This was still puzzling to Lincoln. He wants to ask Luna what was she dreaming about, but then he decides not to go any further and see if this odd nightmare she's having will fade.

Or, wait till Luna is ready to tell him.

Lincoln decides to let it be and just get some sleep. He can feel Luna drawing him in for a hug, he smiles and whispers to Luna. "I promise you sis, you're not gonna lose me." He then places a kiss on her forehead and closes his eyes.

**A/N: It was only a matter of time for Luna to finally ace her driving test, and also this is a sort of after math to the events of the middle school tour. As well as a link with the episode "Brave the Last Dance" but in a different way, we might see Chloe soon, maybe. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**And you're all probably wondering. What is Luna dreaming about? Let's just say, it's for a future Chapter. **


	156. Chapter 156

**Chapter 156**

**This chapter was requested by Avenger44.**

(Royal Woods, Friday)

A lot of people in town, well not all of them are all getting themselves ready. A big party is gonna start up soon, and it could be a big one.

Lynn Sr is busy making tons of food alongside Kotaro and Grant in the restaurant. But their also going to get tons more food from the incoming Casagrandes who are also invited to the party.

Some officers will be there to ensure there will be no trouble at all.

A few rich folks who are friends of the Rosato's from Huntington Oaks will also be there.

And a private jet lands onto the Royal Woods airport, and it bares the logo of a Brahma Bull.

(The Loud House)

Lincoln is now looking at himself in the mirror of the room he shares with his rocking sister. His outfit is orange short sleeve jacket with a blue eagle logo in the back, along with a white shirt inside. Brown kakis and orange Nike shoes. He's also wearing the ring he got from Jordan.

"This party is gonna be so awesome!" said Lincoln. Then the door opens and Luna comes in.

"Hey bro, I just finished using the bathroom and I am suited up and ready to rock it!" said Luna. She is wearing her normal attire.

"Cool. Did you bring your bathing suit?" asked Lincoln.

"I sure did, just in case Sam and I and the rest of our band are given some time for the pool" replied Luna.

"I brought mine as well. I hope on making one heck of a cannonball when we see the newly renovated pool" replied Lincoln. "Did Sam and your friends call?"

"They did, they're gonna be there at the Rosato place soon. All we have to do now is get ourselves there right now" replied Luna.

They both head out of the room and see Lori and Leni comes out of their room with a bag of their swim suits.

Lori is wearing a blue dress. (The very same one from Party Down.)

Leni is just in her normal sea foam dress.

Then Lola and Lana come out, followed by Lisa, Lucy, Lynn and Luan.

"Okay, looks like we're all set and ready. And we're also going to be bringing our pets along" said Lori.

"Why are Walt, Geo, Cliff and Charles coming again?" asked Lucy.

"Jordan said they can be good company for Ajax, and he won't chase Cliff. Jordan made sure of it" replied Lincoln.

"Okay. Now that we are all ready. I suggest we make our move now" said Lisa.

They all head downstairs, there they see their mom with Lily and a large bag for Lily's stuff. "Okay, I see we're all ready and packed. Let's get into Vanzilla kids."

They all chant. "Party! Party! Party!" But when they head outside they see Vanzilla is not there.

"Oops! I forgot that your father took Vanzilla with him" said Rita.

"Dang it" they all replied.

"Hey guys!" They all turn to see Jackie with her car, Mandee as her passenger and Carol with her car.

"You guys look like you need a lift. Hop in" said Carol.

"Literally awesome Carol" said Lori.

"Thank you so much Jackie and Mandee" said Leni.

"No prob. Though you guys need another car" said Jackie.

"Perhaps we should mention that one to father" said Lisa.

"Next time Lisa" said Lincoln. "Right now, we got a party to go to! A pool party!"

They all cheer and head into the cars. "Now kids, let's try and behave this isn't our cars okay" said Rita.

Lincoln whistles and coming out from the backyard is Patriot and Valkyrie. Both eagles fly high and follow them all the way to their destination.

"Next stop. Rosato house!" said Carol.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" said Mandee.

"You guys brought your swim suits?" asked Leni.

"We totes did" replied Jackie. "And we're bound to get some attention."

"I literally can't wait to see Bobby there!" said Lori. "We are literally going to have the party of our lives!"

"Oh there's gonna be more than just the Casagrandes there sis" said Lincoln. "Jordan said she's invited all of our closest friends, including some of her family pals from Huntington Oaks."

"Wow! Talk about Fancy" said Lola.

"I doubt it's gonna be fancy. Lincoln said some of our closest friends are gonna be there" said Lynn.

"Well then, I guest it's gonna be one crowded party. I fancy not to get rich when we get to trouble! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

They all groan and continue their drive for the Rosato home. While their driving they do spot a van next to them, one that they recognize.

"Yo Chunk! Glad you could catch up!" said Luna out the window.

"It's not just me luv. Sam, Simon, Sully and Mazzy are in the back with the gear" replied Chunk.

"Hey guys!" replied Sam, Simon, Sully and Mazzy from the back.

"I also got a special guest coming to make the party all the while better" said Lincoln.

"Really? Who?" asked Lana and Lola.

"That is a surprise guys" replied Lincoln.

(Rosato Residence)

Jordan comes out of her room, feeling excited and in her new attire.

A yellow short sleeved jacket with a blue eagle logo at the back, white top, blue skirt, black shorts, her signature white socks and brown shoes and she is also the wearing the ring Lincoln gave her.

Jordan runs down the stairs with Ajax following. She then sees her mom and dad in the backyard with some hired people helping them setup everything.

There are multiple tables and some chairs. There's even a larger table for the food the Casagrandes will bring. A makeshift stage for Luna and her band as well as some turntables for whoever is going to be DJ.

The place is decorated with some eagle logo banners and table cloths.

There are some special eagle perches for their feathered friends.

She even took the privilege of getting a bouncy castle for their younger guests.

"Hey there sweetie, we're just adding some finishing touches to the place" said Jesse.

"And the water slide is working quite well. No issues at all" said Rick.

"Wow! This place is already looking awesome! And I can't wait for everyone to see the new renovations to the pool!" said Jordan.

The Pool has expanded by four feet, along with the back yard itself. The pool now has a shallow area and a kiddie pool nearby. The large pool has a water slide connected to it, and it pours out water. There is a diving board, or better yet three diving boards, each one with a different height.

At the bottom of both pools, is the logo of an eagle. This truly symbolizes what Lincoln, Jordan, Patriot and Valkyrie have been through.

Jordan was happy to see just how this party is setting up. Then she hears two very familiar caws, she looks up and sees Patriot and Valkyrie high above their home.

Jordan whistles to them and they fly down towards the backyard and land onto the tall eagle perches. "Glad you two could make it, which means the louds can't be too far."

The two eagles nod. Then they hear a car horn. Jordan and Jesse head to the front yard and see Vanzilla has arrived with the food.

Lynn Sr comes out. "Hey Rosato's. We made lots of food for the party."

"Good, just bring them to the back" replied Jesse. Lynn Sr, Kotaro and Grant bring out all the food from Vanzilla.

Jordan and Jesse also help them bring the tons of food to the backyard, with some help from the hired servants.

They place all of the amazing food Lynn Sr has made. This food looks like what he serves at his restaurant. Now this was a buffet.

"Okay, looks like we got all the food here" said Rick.

"And we brought three grills with us" said Grant.

"We're gonna be making some barbeque and burgers for the guests" said Kotaro.

"Now that is one heck of an idea!" said Jordan.

Then they hear another car honk. Jordan heads to the front yard with her mom, it wasn't the Louds. It was the Mercado van, and coming out are the entire familia of the Santiago's, Casagrandes and Chang's. As well as Ronnie Anne and Sid's friends. Sameer, Taber and Nikki.

Rosa, Hector and Bobby bring the food out. "So, where's the party at?" asked Bobby.

"Follow us to the backyard please, and no going into the pool just yet" replied Jesse.

"Aww. How come?" complained Carlito.

"Carlito please behave" said Frida.

"Sorry kids, but Jordan is the one who gives the word on that" replied Rick as he arrives to help with the food.

"She's the one who came up with the idea of putting the pool up for this party" said Jesse.

Lynn Sr, Grant and Kotaro also help with bringing the food to the backyard.

When they arrive to the backyard they are amazed by everything.

"Now this is what I call an eagle themed party" said Sid.

"Look at the symbol at the bottom of the pool!" said Adelaide.

"I am so ready to try on my new swimsuit!" said Carlotta.

"I can't wait for my babe to be here" said Bobby.

"And look, they have a kiddie pool for Carlino and Carlito" said Frida.

"Now that's what I call good renovations" said Carl.

"Thanks, we added that just in case the Louds wanna come over for summer" said Rick.

"Perfect for the younger kids to have fun" said Frida.

Rosa notices the grills. "Well, well. Seems like I wasn't the only one thinking the same idea." She brings out her large grill.

"Wow! Now that's what I call a barbeque grill! We're gonna have one heck of a grill fest!" said Lynn Sr.

"And we brought tons of Abuela's world famous Tamales!" said Ronnie Anne.

"Which reminds me. How are they selling at your restaurant?" asked Rosa.

"Selling faster than hot cakes. People always wanna order your tamales along with their regular meals. It really doubles the dough for us!" replied Lynn Sr. That last part was supposed to be a joke.

"I do not get the joke, but I am glad the people here in Royal Woods is loving my Tamales" said Rosa.

They all continue placing more of the food onto the tables, the Casagrandes were surprised to see a table that was meant for their food.

"Wow Jordan. This place sure looks cool" said Ronnie Anne.

But before Jordan responds, she hears a car honk. "I'll be right back!" She runs off to the front yard.

Ronnie Anne and Sid understand what she was waiting for.

"You think she's been waiting for her man to arrive?" asked Sid.

Ronnie Anne chuckles. "The one thing we both know about Jordan Rosato, is that when it involves Lincoln's arrival she is born ready to for him."

"Also we have to ask them about the eagle contest they were in!" said Adelaide.

"I for one wish to know more on how they survived that contest and their weight" said Rebeca Chang.

"Look, its Patriot and Valkyrie right there" said CJ as he points to the two eagles on the high perch.

"Huh, how did we not see them there?" asked Rebecca.

Meanwhile in the front yard. Jordan sees two cars, one belonging to Carol and the other to Jackie. "Dang it! I was hoping the rest of the Louds would be here."

Then someone taps her shoulder, she turns around and is caught in a hug by Lincoln. The two of them laugh and spin.

"You actually got me by surprise!" said Jordan with a smile.

"I guess you can say I took some pointers from Lucy" replied Lincoln as he kisses Jordan's cheek.

"I am a great mentor in the arts of not being there when you least expect it" replied Lucy.

"Which is something I still have to figure out" replied Lisa.

"Well I'm glad you all made it. Let's go and show you guys the party" replied Jordan. "Oh, and looks like your bands here Lunes."

Chunk's Van finally arrives and coming out is Chunk, Sam, Simon, Sully and Mazzy. All of them start to unload their gear.

"You guys go on ahead to the backyard. I gotta help out my band" said Luna. She then runs to help them.

The others follow Jordan to the backyard.

"Are there any guests there already?" asked Carol.

"Well, Lynn Sr and his employees have shown up with the food" said Jordan.

"That explains vanzilla being here" said Rita.

"I saw the Mercado van out there. Is Bobby here?" asked Lori.

"He is, and he's currently helping with setting up the food" said Jordan.

They arrive and are amazed at how the place looks. "Wow. You're parents really went all out on this party" said Lynn Jr.

"We did lots of renovations to the backyard. Since Summer will be upon us in a few months, might as well get this whole place looking as good as new" replied Jordan. "Or better than new."

"Wow! That diving board will definitely suit me for it" said Lincoln.

"Patriot and Valkyrie look so peaceful up there" said Lucy as she looks to the two eagles on the high perch.

"They have a bouncy castle!" cheered the twins. Also joining them to cheer is Adelaide.

Then they spot the rest of the Casagrandes.

"Hey dudes" said Ronnie Anne.

"What up eagle trainers" said Sid.

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle. "Thanks for the name call there Sid" said Lincoln.

"Boo-Boo Bear!" Lori runs to Bobby and they hug.

"Babe! You made it!" said Bobby. "I brought with me my swimming trunks so we can enjoy some pool time, I wish I could be the lifeguard but Jordan said someone else will have that covered."

"That's okay babe, I still want to spend some time with you" said Lori as she kisses Bobby.

Lincoln and Jordan look at each other. "Well, we both certainly look dressed for the occasion" said Lincoln.

Jordan chuckles. "We're we both thinking of getting suited up in the same things? Because if so, then we both have one heck of a distance romantic mind bond!"

The two kids laugh at their own words. "So, when is you're special guest coming?" asked Jordan.

"Soon my love, I had to ask a very other worldly ally for the request" replied Lincoln.

Jordan then understood what he meant by that. "Let's hope there won't be any trouble when gets here."

"No need to worry beautiful. He told me that it's one of his uncles and he is skilled when he sings" replied Lincoln.

They both go to the makeshift stage and they already see Luna and her band setting things up. "You need some help guys?" asked Jordan.

"No need to mates. We got all of this sorted out" replied Chunk.

"Yeah dudes. Go ahead and enjoy yourselves before the guests arrive" said Luna.

"You as well Simon" replied Sam.

"Okay sis" chuckled Simon as he places down one of the speakers. He goes to join Lincoln and Jordan.

But before they head off to hang out elsewhere. Lincoln goes to Luna and whispers something.

Luna smiles. "You got it bro, whoever is coming will take the spotlight." Lincoln smiles and goes back to Jordan and Simon.

"So, where's Stella?" asked Jordan.

"She said she'll be here soon. Which is what I am waiting for" said Simon. "I know the rest of our pals are coming here. This is gonna be awesome!"

Then they hear a car horn honk, and then they all gasp to see some very familiar faces come to the back yard.

"Hello there kids. How are you all doing?" asked The Rock. (Cue theme song "Electrifying")

"Now this pool party is looking sick guys!" said the Usos. (Cue theme song "Day One remix")

"So, this is the big party we're going to huh? Sure does look big" said Roman Reigns. (Cue theme song "The Truth Reigns)

"What the heck?! The Rock?!" said Simon.

The others are also shocked to see the electrifying one and his cousins.

"Good to see you too sir" said Jordan. She then sees Lincoln's shocked expression. "What? He's my special guest to the party, though I did not expect your cousins to be here."

"Well, they had some free time from their families and wanted to come here and enjoy themselves. All before we hit WrestleMania in April" replied the Rock.

"This is going to be one heck of a party dudes!" said Luna.

"Literally awesome already" said Lori.

The Rock then smirked. Jordan and Lincoln knew, he had something else planned. "So, you brought others here as well?" asked Lincoln.

The Rock turns around and they all hear a bell sound.

Lucy also hears this and turns around, she feels this intense aura coming. "No, it can't be."

Lincoln sees the bluish smoke coming from the side of the Rosato House. "N-No! No way!"

(Cue theme song "Rest in Peace!")

Coming from the side of the house is none other than the phenom himself. The Undertaker!

They all look in shock, awe and slight fear as he approaches with his scary theme song.

He then looks to Lucy. "It appears we meet again little girl. I hope you got my poem from the graveyard last month."

"I-I did. Y-You're really h-here!" said Lucy.

"That I am child. That I am" Undertaker then goes to the two kids. "So. You are the two children the rock told me about, well I am impressed and shocked to know that little miss spooky there is your sister."

Lincoln's legs feel wobbly and he bows to the Undertaker, so does Simon. "It is an honor to meet you, lord of darkness."

Rita and Lynn Sr were at a loss for words. Rosa has her rosary in her pocket, she felt scared of this evil man.

Undertaker sneers. "Rise children. For today you will not bow to me, for we will respect each other as equals."

Lincoln and Simon get up and were truly honored to bask in the glow of the dead man himself. "We thought it would be honorable to do that sir" said Lincoln.

"You are just beyond great" said Simon.

"Thank you, though I brought myself some company as well" said Undertaker.

They all hear someone yelling. "Braun!"

(Cue theme song "I am Stronger")

They then see coming into the backyard was the Monster among men, the man who will make sure you get these hands. Braun Strowman!

Simon faints seeing him.

Lincoln is terrified out of his mind.

Jordan stays silent as they all look to this large man.

Lynn Jr for some reason hides behind Luan, this is a first.

Braun approaches the two kids. "You must be that kid who won the legends contest and made those two dorks wear those dumb costumes right?"

Lynn Sr felt hurt that someone would call the orange iguana costumes he made stupid.

"Umm, yes?" said Lincoln.

Braun the pats his head. "You got guts to make some bozos do that kind of joke. I respect what you've done with your girlfriend. I also saw what you two did in that Bald Eagle festival, you two were great."

Jordan was feeling nervous. "Thank you sir …. I um …. I feel terrified right about now."

Braun chuckles. "Well, don't think of me as a threat, think of me as the biggest body guard you guys just got. Because if anyone tries to crash this party. Then they're gonna get these hands!"

The others felt nervous about this guy being in the party. Ronnie Anne and Sid try their best to wake up Simon.

Lincoln and Jordan weren't really thinking they would have these Superstars in the party.

Then they hear a car horn sound. "And it looks like we have more guests" said Jordan.

"Then let the pool party commence people!" yelled Jordan.

"Finally!" said Carlota. She with the others see the changing rooms and change into their bathing attire and hit the pool.

When they all come out in their bathing suits. The Rock rips off his clothes and he was in his life guard attire from the movie Baywatch. "Oh yeah."

"Were those underneath you this entire time?" asked Roman Reigns.

"Huh, so he's the lifeguard. He does seem better than me" said Bobby.

"He sure does" said Carlotta as she looks to the rock with a love gaze.

"Now that is very impressive" Frida takes a picture. Much to the dismay of her husband Carl.

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle. "Looks like things are about to get even better!" said Jordan.

"From the words of Stone Cold Steve Austin, Hell yeah!" replied Lincoln.

(Skip)

The whole place was now packed with lots and lots of people. From their best friends from school, the school faculty, the high school and middle school kids, Work friends, the rich friends from Huntington Oaks along with Hugh and Sirena Dimartino and pretty much almost the whole town.

The Royal Woods police also show up to act as security and to enjoy the party. The mayor also showed up with her kids.

Ajax is enjoying the company of his new pet friends, and they grab some food from the tables. Walt's duck girlfriend couldn't come because she had to deal with some duck family matter at Ketcham Park.

Patriot and Valkyrie were surprised by the large number of guests in the party.

Lynn Sr along with Kotaro, Grant and Rosa serve up some barbeque and burgers as well as some Spanish style grilled foods.

The guests were enjoying the musical performances of Luna and her band, they even let Tabby get on stage and shred with them.

Clyde was told that all the food won't do any harm to him, though his dads have brought all they needed for Clyde's safety.

Tons of guests were okay being around each other, though some of the kids had to be careful not to cause any trouble.

The pool wasn't that crowded and once again Lincoln wins the cannonball challenge against Mollie, you can say the cannonball was pretty big. And no one on land got wet, can't say much about the Rock though.

Some of the guests were having lovely conversations with each other. Mayor Davis saw this whole party as a symbol of the rich and the normal crowd being unified and respecting each other.

Lincoln and Jordan were getting tons of autograph requests from fans, thought they all have to get past their temporary bodyguard Braun Strowman.

Jordan's godfather Peter is back from Washington.

"This is one hell of a party!" said Peter.

"You can say we had some planning to do to make this possible" replied Rick.

"And there are tons of guests here, and some seem kind of odd" said Jesse.

"Odd is one thing, and I do see some folks I have never met before" replied Peter. "But this is just how we're gonna have to truly accept unity amongst the rich and the common folk."

What was odd, was that there seems to be this twenty three year old man with black hair and shades and a black suit with shite shirt and black tie, black pants and shoes. He was odd.

Lincoln and Jordan notice this man and go to him. "So, are you the man hero Linc sent?" asked Lincoln.

"That I am Mr. Loud. The name's Leon Davion Spellman, I think you know me from the song I performed with my girlfriend" replied Leon.

"Really? Which song?" asked Lincoln.

"Cinderella/Umbrella remix" replied Leon.

Jordan is shocked to hear this. "What?! I love that song! We even used it for the high school prom!"

"Well thank you very much, I was told by my Lincoln that you two did the musical stuff for the prom. As of right now I'm just waiting for my turn to amp up this party" replied Leon.

"Also, how are you doing with this party?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, there are some very familiar faces, and I had a nice conversation with some WWE superstars" said Leon.

"They are special guests I brought here" said Jordan.

"And that is why you and Lincoln and more formidable when you two plan together" said Leon. They all laugh from this. "Also, I like how good those grilled tamales are."

They then notice Luna waving towards them. "Is that my cue to go on stage?" asked Leon.

"Yup" said Lincoln and Jordan. "You're up dude" said Lincoln.

Leon straightens his tie and shades and goes to the stage. "Show time."

Luna and her crew see Leon go to them. "So, you're the dude whose gonna sing?" asked Sam.

"That I am Miss Sharp" replied Leon. They hand him a microphone, Sam and Luna get onto the large turn table.

And they start the beat.

Leon: _You don't get them girls loose, loose.  
You don't get the world loose, loose.  
You don't get the money woof, woof._

_But I do. (I do!)_

_You don't get them girls loose, loose.  
You don't get the world loose, loose.  
You don't get the money woof, woof._

_But I do. (I do!)_

_I say, y'all having a good time, I bet!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Que no pare la fiesta.  
Don't stop the party.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Que no pare la fiesta.  
Don't stop the party._

_I'm running through the world like I'm running back.  
Scarface, world's mine, running back.  
Thirty thousand people in Hanover to see me.  
Eighty thousand people in London, Wembley._

_Ninety thousand people in Morocco.  
And I'm just getting warmed up, papo.  
Catch me with red one in Stockholm.  
Beirut, café getting my drink on._

_Voli._

_Where all the pretty women hit the hooka.  
All of them sweet azucar, azucar!  
Dale disfruta. (Dale disfruta)_

_They can't.  
They won't.  
They never will.  
Stop the party._

_They can't.  
They won't.  
They never will.  
Stop the party._

_I say, y'all having a good time, I bet!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Que no pare la fiesta.  
Don't stop the party.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Que no pare la fiesta.  
Don't stop the party._

_I'm from the city where they stress and they sleep real bad.  
And now I'm doing shows in Helsinki. (Finland)  
I know what y'all thinking, you're thinking.  
That you can out think me, but you can't frankly._

_I'm out for the benji's, frankies, c-notes.  
Just cause you ain't me, don't hate me.  
As a matter of act you should thank me.  
Even if you don't you're welcome Yankees._

_Zig-a, zig-a, Zig-a, zig-a-zow!  
Who got the keys to world now?  
Yours truly, blow!_

_They can't.  
They won't.  
They never will.  
Stop the party._

_They can't.  
They won't.  
They never will.  
Stop the party._

_I say, y'all having a good time, I bet!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Que no pare la fiesta.  
Don't stop the party.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Que no pare la fiesta.  
Don't stop the party._

_I'm a give it to ya. Ah, ah.  
Now give it to me. Ah, ah.  
I'm a give it to ya. Ah, ah.  
Now give it to me. Ah, ah.  
I'm a give it to ya. Ah, ah.  
Now give it to me. Ah, ah.  
Get funky, get funky.  
Now stop!_

_I say, y'all having a good time, I bet!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Que no pare la fiesta.  
Don't stop the party.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Que no pare la fiesta.  
Don't stop the party._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. (To the money makes, this is the place to be.)  
Que no pare la fiesta.  
Don't stop the party.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah. (To all the pretty people, it's the place to be.)  
Que no pare la fiesta.  
Don't stop the party._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. (To the money makes, this is the place to be.)  
Que no pare la fiesta.  
Don't stop the party.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah. (To all the pretty people, it's the place to be.)  
Que no pare la fiesta.  
Don't stop the party._

Everyone cheers to the guy who was singing. The Loud sister recognized him from the footage of the big park battle. Stella and Simon also recognize him.

"Isn't he one of hero Linc's pals?" Lana whispers to Lucy.

"He is" replied Lucy.

"It seems he is the special guest Lincoln brought" said Lisa.

"Dang, he sure can sing" said Lynn Jr.

"He sure seems less scary when he's normal" said Lola.

"Last time we saw him, he looked like a savage" said Simon.

"Still, why does his powers seem familiar to me?" asked Stella. "Almost like he got his powers from another country."

Leni then notices her friend Dana looking at him. "Dana? Are you okay?"

Lori, Becky, Carol, Jackie and Mandee also notice this. "Dana?" asked Lori.

Carol giggles. "Uh oh, looks like someone is feeling the vibe."

Dana comes out of the pool in her purple swimsuit, while Leon descends the stage and high fives everyone. He still has the microphone with him. "Let's party my people!"

They all cheer as Luna and Sam hit the turn tables and let the music play.

Lincoln and Jordan go to Leon. "You were awesome back there" said Lincoln.

"And I thought you performing in a duet was cool" said Jordan.

"Thanks kids" replied Leon. Then Patriot and Valkyrie land onto Lincoln and Jordan's shoulders. This makes Leon uneasy. "Whoa! So you do have eagles!"

Yeah, well they're with Lincoln, but the four of us make a good team" replied Jordan.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Lincoln.

Leon backs away slowly. "Let's just say, most animals wouldn't wanna go near me. They'd rather attack me."

He turns around and bumps into Dana. Leon is shocked to see her.

"Hi there" said Dana.

Leon is getting nervous. "Umm, hi."

"M-My names …. Dana. You were pretty awesome back there" said Dana.

Leon didn't like where this was going. "Y-Yeah, I am. So, I should be going someplace else now."

Dana then holds his hand. This was not what he wanted to happen. _'Oh dear!'_

"I ….. I don't know why ….. But this feels right" said Dana as she looks to him lovingly.

Lincoln and Jordan were getting confused by this.

Leon blushes, but this was not right. "I …. I need to go now." But Dana holds onto his other hand and looks into his eyes.

"Please. Can we …. Can we talk?" said Dana.

Leon slowly removes her hands from his. "I'm sorry ….. I have someone else on my mind. I'm so sorry." Leon then walks away.

Lori and her friends overheard this and they could see how hurt Dana looked.

Lincoln and Jordan go to Leon who was gonna leave, while Lori, Leni, Carol, Becky, Whitney, Fiona, Miguel, Teri, Jackie and Mandee go to Dana.

"Are you okay Dana?" asked Carol.

"I'm so sorry for you girl" said Becky.

Dana wipes away her tears. "I …. I have to talk to him."

They were confused by this. "What? Why?" asked Fiona.

"You can find someone else for you" replied Jackie.

Dana breaks free from them and goes after Leon.

Lincoln and Jordan see Leon at the side of the house, out of everyone's view and he opens a portal and looks to a ring he has.

"Leon! What was that about? What's wrong?" asked Lincoln.

"I …. I can't do this kid! I can't be with her!" replied Leon.

"Okay, why exactly? She looked really heartbroken" said Jordan.

Leon sighs and looks to the portal. "Because I already have a lover." He then looks to Lincoln and Jordan. "And her name is Dana." He then goes through the portal and it disappears.

Lincoln and Jordan are shocked by this. The rest of the loud kids heard everything.

"Do …. Do you think he means, he's already in a relationship with his version of Dana?" asked Luan.

Stella and Simon recall that fight in the park. "That girl with the white hair and ice powers. It was her!" said Stella.

"She must be the Dana he's with" said Simon.

"This is so confusing" said the twins.

"Not to me" they all turn around to see Dana and the rest of the teens. They all saw and heard about Leon.

Dana sheds a tear and smiles. "I may be a bit broken by this, but I guess I'm okay with it. I'm happy for him and the other me."

They were shocked to see just how Dana just took that.

The rest of the teens were shocked by all of this. "Okay, so can someone tell us what just happened?" asked Whitney.

Lori sighed. "Guys, let's save all of that for next time."

"She's right, we got a party. So let's celebrate and have a good time" said Jordan.

They all agree and head back to the party, they will all tell their teen friends everything when the time is right. But as of right now they got tons of people to mingle and enjoy this heck of a party.

But while they're all enjoying the rest of the party, a white limo watches the house and hears the party going on.

"That loud kid thinks he can just become famous and gain everyone's trust?! He has no idea how much trouble he'll be when I'm through with him!" said the round man in the white limo. The vehicle then drives off, as the rich person gets ready to scheme on the loud boy.

**A/N: The party idea was from Avenger44, while Leon being part of it and singing was merely my decision to add, and probably start some kind of conflict that will involve a certain character that we all have seen from the episode "Out on a Limo". Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Leon Davion Spellman is from my story "Spells and Louds". Why did I add him to this? It felt right.**


	157. Chapter 157

**Chapter 157**

**This idea was from fellow reader BrentheLoudFan2020, but be warned. Some of this stuff I modified to make it, interesting. Thanks man, and enjoy my fellow readers!**

(Rosato Residence)

Lincoln and Jordan return back from their date. They both had a lovely time at Giovanni-Chang's.

"Well, once again you do know how to make each date night the best" said Jordan.

"Well, I aim to please my love" replied Lincoln.

"So, what are we going to do about our teenage allies knowing about the whole existence of our other worldly allies?" asked Jordan.

"That's not going to be easy. We're gonna have to deal with that on the following day, or when we're ready, I think they'll understand" replied Lincoln.

"Or, and I'm not saying this is necessary. We could contact your hero self and tell him about what happened" replied Jordan.

Lincoln thinks about it. "You know what? That sounds like a pretty good idea. I'll give him a call when I get back home."

"By the way. For this whole night, where the heck are Patriot and Valkyrie?" asked Jordan.

"I wanted them to take a break from watching over me. So they're back home enjoying this lovely night alone together" replied Lincoln.

"I guess that sounds fair, I don't see any of our childish moron enemies coming after us once more" said Jordan.

"True my love, so true" replied Lincoln.

But unknown to them, they are being followed from the shadows by a white limo.

They both head to the front doors of the Rosato house. "Well, I guess this is where we part ways until tomorrow" said Jordan.

Lincoln pulls Jordan closer to him. "I believe so my love." They then share a passionate kiss.

After a minute they part. "See you tomorrow, my beautiful dodge ball rose queen" said Lincoln.

"Tomorrow it is, my handsome dodge ball ashen king" replied Jordan. They both look at each other lovingly.

They then walk away from each other and wave goodbye. Jordan heads into her house and locks the main doors.

Lincoln sighs with pure bliss and joy, he then walks away from the house and enjoys this lovely night time breeze. Not too warm and not too cold, the spring season has brought forth a good night for a stroll.

He is soon twenty blocks away from the Rosato house, he then pulls out his phone to text his big sister Luna.

But then some headlights shine upon Lincoln's face, blinding him. "What in the heck?!"

Then he gets grabbed by someone big, but he maneuvers and tries to escape only to have a cloth onto his face.

Lincoln slowly gets drowsy and falls to his knees. He then falls to the ground, but then he spots a pair of fancy black shoes as well as the sound of some fancy pants voice. "Good job gentleman, take him to the trunk and make sure he stays unconscious."

Lincoln slowly moves his head so he can get a good look at who it was, but he gets hit in the head by a cane and everything turns black.

The two thugs then pick up the boy and tie him up and toss him into the trunk of the limo and they drive off, leaving his phone on the sidewalk.

(Hours later, the Loud House)

Luna leaves the bathroom and already in her night time clothes, she then enters her room and sees Patriot and Valkyrie fast asleep on their bed. _'Now that's what I call feathered love.'_

Luna then notices Lincoln's lower bunk still empty. She was getting worried. _'Where the heck is Lincoln? He should've been home by now.'_

She then picks up her phone and texts him. _"Hey bro. Where are you? It's getting pretty late." _but she gets no response. So instead she calls him, but still nothing, all she got was his voice saying. _"Hey there, this is Lincoln Loud. I can't answer the phone so you'll have to leave a message."_

'_Voice mail? What the heck is going on?' _Luna then gets concerned, she has this strange feeling that something was terribly wrong.

Luna then calls the one person she knows was the last person with Lincoln, Jordan Rosato.

(Rosato Residence)

Jordan had just left the bathroom, and is now in her sleep wear. She then sees her phone vibrating.

She goes to her phone and sees who it was. "Huh, I wonder what Luna wants."

So she answers it. "Hey Lunes, what's going on? Why are you calling me at this time of the night?"

"Hey Jordan. I know you're the last person who was with my little bro. I was wondering if you know where he is" said Luna.

"He was headed back home, why?" asked Jordan.

"Well, he hasn't responded to any of my texts or calls" replied Luna.

Jordan thought this was odd. "Huh, that's not like him. Maybe he's late or maybe he's taking a nice stroll. When we were walking home, it was a pleasant night."

Luna was getting worried. "Jordan, I'm getting this weird vibe that something bad must've happened. Lincoln would always reply to my calls and texts. This isn't like him, well it was before he met you, but not like this!"

All of a sudden Jordan was getting worried. "Luna, I think you're right. Maybe we should go search for him?"

Luna then looked at the time, it was already past nine o clock. "I don't think we should do that. But I know who is currently on the night patrol!" Luna then texts a number that Lincoln left in his drawer.

(Seven Eleven convenient store and gas station)

Officer Schoffner leaves the building with her coffee, then she gets a call on her phone. From Luna Loud.

She does recall letting the white haired have her number for emergencies, but someone like the musical loud to call her at this time seemed very concerning.

"This is officer Schoffner, what can I do for you Ms. Loud."

"Hello officer, my little bro hasn't come back home and he hasn't even responded to my calls and texts. Jordan is also getting worried as well, they both went on a date tonight and decided to let their eagle buddies stay home for some rest. I know you got the night patrol right now, so can you do some searching?" said Luna.

"You did the right thing calling a cop kid. I'll look for your little brother, also how did you know that I do my patrols tonight?" said Officer Schoffner.

"Dude, I overheard you when you were mingling with the Usos during Jordan's party" replied Luna.

Officer Schoffner then recalls that. "Oh, okay then. "Don't worry kid, I'll look for Lincoln Loud. I'll even have some squad cars be on alert as well."

"Thank you officer dude" Luna then hands up and decides to lay on Lincoln's bunk. _'Little bro, where the heck are you'_

What Luna doesn't know is that Patriot and Valkyrie heard everything. They both look to each other and agree, they had to look for Lincoln.

So they both stretch their wings and fly out the open window and take flight.

(Rosato Residence)

Jordan sends multiple texts to Lincoln, but nothing. She tries to call him, but they end up in voicemail.

Jordan then looks to her clock and sees it was now past nine thirty. She knows she needs some sleep. _'Lincoln. Where are you? Please be safe!' _Jordan then lies down on her bed with her phone still in hand, hoping her boyfriend would respond.

(With Officer Schoffner)

Officer Schoffner already sent out the call to the rest of the squads about Lincoln Loud not coming home yet, and that they were to set out and keep an eye on if he shows up.

Hearing Lincoln being missing was enough to rally the entire police station to get up and take to the streets.

Officer Schoffner then uses the device Lisa gave her, a small tablet device that will allow her to track a missing person.

She then attaches it to her phone and places down Lincoln Louds number, she then gets a hit. "Got it! Ten blocks from the Rosato house? Something's wrong!"

She then speeds her way to the location, sirens blaring. But her car sirens being on get the attention of two eagles, Patriot and Valkyrie fly above the squad car and follow her.

She soon make sit after a three minute drive, she reaches the location not too far from the Rosato house. She then gets out and uses her flashlight to look around.

Then she looks up and sees Patriot and Valkyrie flying high. "Looks like I got me some aerial backup."

She then uses her phone to contact Lincoln. Then she hears a ring tone and spots the phone on the ground.

As well as signs of a struggle, from the disturbed dirt and an odd smell, one she knows. "Oh no, Chloroform!"

Patriot and Valkyrie land down and see the area where it all happened, but they can't tell if there was a vehicle or not.

Officer Schoffner picks up the phone and puts it into a plastic bag. "This can't be good you two. We have to get to the Louds and tell them something has gone terribly wrong!"

Then she recalls the Rosato house is not too far. "But I think she needs to know first!" She gets into her squad car and heads for the Rosato house, along with Patriot and Valkyrie flying above her.

(Rosato House)

Jordan struggles in her sleep, she tosses and turns and whispers Lincoln's name. "No! No! Lincoln! Please! Stop hurting him!"

Then she wakes up to the sound of some tapping from her window, she then sees Ajax whimpering at the window.

Jordan gets out of bed and checks her phone. _'Still nothing?! Where are you Lincoln?!'_

She then looks to the window and sees two very familiar feathered allies. "Patriot? Valkyrie?"

She opens the window. "What are you two doing here?" Then she gets an idea why they're there. "Is Lincoln alright?!"

Then she hears someone knocking on the main door. Jordan comes out of her room and sees her parents. "Jordan sweetie, what are you doing up this late?" asked Jesse.

"And why are Patriot and Valkyrie here?" asked Rick.

"Mom, dad. I think something's wrong!" Jordan then goes to the front door, with her dog, the two eagles and her parents following behind.

Jordan opens the door and sees it was officer Schoffner. "Officer?! Where's Lincoln?!"

Officer Schoffner sighs and shows her the phone in the plastic bag. "Ma'am, I think your boyfriend may have been kidnapped."

Rick, Jesse and Ajax gasp at this news. Jordan however was not feeling too well, her whole world was now spiraling out of control to the point of her fainting.

"Jordan!" yelled the parents. "This seems very familiar to me" replied Officer Schoffner.

"Officer, is there any leads as to where Lincoln is?!" asked Rick.

"No sir, I just discovered earlier that he went missing via call from his sister Luna. She said he never came home after his date" replied Officer Schoffner.

"Then, where did you get his phone?!" asked Jesse.

"Ma'am, I think this is something we should tell the other family about. We can go now" said Officer Schoffner.

They look to the time, it was now past twelve, but they didn't care. Right now the boy who would be there daughter's future groom is missing. (Also, that was from the mind of Rick Rosato, not my words, all his!)

"Okay, let's go!" said Jesse. Rick and Jesse with their unconscious daughter head to their van with Ajax. They then follow Officer Schoffner and the two eagles who are flying high above.

(The Loud House)

Luna starts to cry in her sleep, she's getting these visions of Lincoln getting beaten up and probably close to death.

She then opens her eyes wide and screams. "LINCOLN!" She then looks around and sees she was back in her room, but no Lincoln. And what was odd is that there was no Patriot and Valkyrie.

Then her door opens and it reveals Lori. "Luna? Are you okay? I heard you screaming just as I was done with the bathroom." Lori goes to her little sister.

"Lori ….. I had a …. Nightmare about …. Lincoln!" replied Luna in fear.

Lori then notices something. "Luna, where is Lincoln? And where are Patriot and Valkyrie?"

Then they hear the doorbell ring. Luna wasn't feeling quite right with that doorbell ring.

"Who the heck was that?" asked Lori.

Luna gets up and runs past her older sister and out the bedroom door, she then races pas the other sisters who are all awake from Luna's screaming and the door bell ringing.

"What the heck was all that yelling about?!" asked Lynn Jr.

"I need my beauty sleep people!" yelled Lola.

"This is just absurd!" groaned Lisa. "At least Lily is still asleep."

"This is no time to be yelling out Loud in the morning" said Luan.

"And a little too early for puns Luan" said Lucy.

They then follow Luna downstairs, Luna herself runs past her parents who were going to the door.

"Luna?" said Lynn Sr.

What are you still doing up?" asked Rita.

"Lincoln!" Luna opens the door. But it wasn't Lincoln, she was instead greeted by the saddened look of Officer Schoffner and with her are Rick, Jesse, their dog Ajax and their passed out daughter Jordan, as well as Patriot and Valkyrie.

The rest of the Louds see this and were confused. Luna was now afraid to know what was going on.

"Officer? What seems to be the problem?" asked Rita.

Officer Schoffner was about to reply, but then Jordan wakes up and looks around. She then sees she was now at Franklin Avenue.

"Jordan, you're awake. Thank goodness" said Jesse.

Luna then looks to Jordan. "Jordan. Where's Lincoln?" Jordan could hear her voice starting to get hoarse, she was close to the verge of crying.

Jordan looks to officer Schoffner, who nods confirming the worse h=was all true.

Jordan goes to Luna and hugs her. "I ….. I don't know Luna!" Luna doesn't hug her, but she looks to the officer.

The other Louds were now getting worried. "Where's our little brother?! Where's Linky?!" cried Leni.

Officer Schoffner shows them Lincoln's phone in the plastic bag. They all gasp, they could see some small cracks on the phone, which means the worse has happened.

"Louds, Lincoln's been kidnapped and we have no clue as to where he is. I found this phone ten blocks from the Rosato house" replied Officer Schoffner.

The Louds were now fully horrified. They're brother/Son is missing. All the pets were also shocked.

They then notice Luna starting to shiver and then shake.

"Luna? Are you okay?" asked Lana.

Luna then gets light headed and passes out. Jordan is shocked by this and goes to her. "Luna!"

They all gather to Luna and try to wake her up. Officer Schoffner and the Rosato's enter the house. "We should get something to eat and drink, if there's one thing I know from your son. He would start with a plan, so let's plan on getting Lincoln Loud back!" said Officer Schoffner.

(Unknown location)

Lincoln slowly opens his eyes, everything is a bit blurry. "What … Where …. who in the heck?" He feels some pain coming from his head. "Ow."

He tries to move, but then he realizes he has been tied down to a chair and is in a dark room. "Where am i?! What's going on?!"

He then gets shined on by a spotlight, he then adjusts his vision to the light and sees two large suited bodyguards. Both of them are wearing shades and have a familiar logo to the right side of they're suits.

Lincoln recognizes it from the Limo incident. "Tetherby!"

Then a short, overweight elderly man, with light fair skin, white hair and a mustache. He wears a blue suit with an ascot, a white kerchief, black top hat, khaki pants and brown shoes. He also wields a black walking stick.

"Well, well. I am truly surprised you still recognize me boy. After the humiliation you committed to me!" said Tetherby.

Lincoln looks to him in anger. "What the heck do you think your even doing?! What do you even want?!"

Tetherby chuckles. "Obviously one thing, to get even after what you did to me with all of that wretched mustard!"

Lincoln scoffs. "Are you for real? You haven't gotten over that?! That was like, last year!"

"Well I for one do not like it when a simpleton like you betrayed me after you regained that Limo of yours, and not just that. But it appears you have gained all the popularity from the whole town to the point you haven't even bothered to come and see or even talk to me!" replied Tetherby.

"And why would I do what?! I would never talk to some round dork in a hat!" said Lincoln.

Tetherby then slaps Lincoln. "How dare you insult me like that?! I am Lord Walter Tetherby! I am the richest man in all of Royal Woods!"

Lincoln doesn't bother with the stinging pain to his cheek. "Second richest you psychopath!"

Tetherby scoffs at his remark. "As if I didn't forget. I already know that the Rosato's are now the richest family in town, and I defy that new decree! Which is another part of my diabolical scheme!"

"And what the heck would that be Tether-head?!" asked Lincoln.

"Leverage my dear boy! Leverage! I intend to use you as a way for me to get the money I need form the Rosato's and why stop there! Why not go for the cash from your own family?!" replied Tetherby.

Lincoln tries to break free from the chair, but the guards hold it down. "You're not gonna get away with this! You're gonna pay for this!"

Tetherby laughs. "My boy, how naïve can you truly be?" he then pulls out a video camera and the guards put a sock on his mouth and punch him in the face, giving him a black eye.

"And now to make the ransom video!" said Tetherby.

Lincoln is furious, but then he sees someone in the corner of the room, also tied up and beaten. It was the limo driver he knew, Kirby. _'What is Kirby doing here?! What did they do to him?!'_

Tetherby then starts the camera. "Say hello to the camera boy!"

(The Loud house)

The Louds and Rosato's are now coming up with a way to find Lincoln, the current time is now past one o'clock. But the fact Lincoln is missing was enough to keep them awake, they wanted to tell their friends. But they don't wanna bother them at this hour, and right now this truly is a family matter at the highest alerts.

"So, who in the right mind would take Lincoln?" asked Rita.

"Does he have any other enemies we all don't know?" asked Lynn Sr.

"No, I don't think he has any more bad kids against him" said Lana.

"And I do believe that whoever took out brother was no mere child, but mostly an adult" replied Lisa.

"And how would you know that smarty pants?" asked Lola.

"Well for one Lincoln would be able to counter if it were a child of his age and proportions. Secondly only a grown adult who is professional would be able to apprehend our brother" replied Lisa.

This was not making sense to them.

"It literally can't be Flip. He's in jail after he tried to ditch us in the snow last year" said Lori.

"Then who would take our Linky?" asked Leni.

Jesse and Rick come out of the kitchen with coffee in hands. "We have to try and find him, who knows what's going to happen" said Rick.

"And whoever took him as well" said Jesse.

"This isn't gonna be easy. We know little on any of his enemies, and I did hear about that Andrew kid. I know he won't be out of his house after what he did" replied Officer Schoffner.

"Whoever has my bro is so going to get a beating!" said Lynn Jr.

"Maybe I can talk to great grandma Harrier about this" said Lucy.

"It's worth a shot, since Lincoln has removed his tracking chip" said Lisa.

"Maybe we can send Patriot and Valkyrie out to find him" said Lana.

"We know they can fly and keep searching, but they're not dogs Lana. So they can't sniff him out" said Lola.

"Maybe Charles and Ajax can do that one" said Luan. Lily however is still fast asleep. Why? Noise-be-gone ear buds.

Jordan however is sitting next to a now awake Luna, both of them are hugging each other and have some dry tears on their faces.

"He's gonna be fine Luna. He has to be" said Jordan.

Luna didn't respond. She feels weak and sad that she wasn't able to find or even save her little brother. She feels as if she's failed him once again, this seems way worse than when he got amnesia.

The others then look to Jordan and Luna. They know both of them are feeling the worse of cases knowing Lincoln is gone.

Then they notice Luna's phone vibrating.

"Luna? Are you gonna answer that?" asked Leni.

Luna sighs and gets up, she then opens her phone and sees she got a video message. "What the? Why is there a video message?"

"What?!" they all yelled. They gathered around Luna.

Lisa then gets an idea. "Lulu! Over here!" The front door opens and Lulu comes in. _"How may I be of service Lisa Loud?"_

Lisa grabs Luna's phone and attaches it to Lulu, Lulu then sets up the holographic screen and they see what the video was. And they are all scared out of their minds.

"LINCOLN!" He is tied to a chair, tired, with a black eye and a sock to his mouth.

Luna and Jordan were shocked to see Lincoln, still alive but badly hurt.

Then they hear a voice that seems familiar to the loud kids. "Greetings Loud family and Rosato's. I have the boy with me, why? I require all the cash you all have at your disposal otherwise this boy will pay the price."

The guard then holds a knife to Lincoln's throat. Lincoln however is not scared and tries to break loose.

"If you wish to see him alive, then you will do as I say. Bring the money to the old abandoned warehouse and I assure you that Lincoln Loud will be returned safely. My mend will wait at the abandoned warehouses at six o'clock sharp!"

The video then ends.

"We gotta do something!" yelled Luan.

"He has Lincoln at knife point guys! Knife point!" yelled Lola.

"That psychopath!" yelled Lynn Jr.

"L-Lincoln?" cried Lucy, Lisa and Lana.

Leni starts to cry, Lori does her best to comfort her sister. But Lori is also shocked and is on the verge of tears.

The Loud and Rosato parents start talking about having to exchange their cash for the boy, all of their cash.

Patriot and Valkyrie and the rest of the pet's starts squawking and barking, they were really angry.

Officer Schoffner is at a loss for words and has no clue how this all went wrong.

Jordan starts to shed some tears, her boyfriend is being held captive and might die if they don't give in to demands.

She then notices Luna, she was just staring at the blank screen and her hand is now a fist. "L-Luna?" said Jordan nervously.

The others also see this, they were now worried about Luna and the way she's shaking.

Jordan goes to Luna and holds her hand. She then looks up to see a very angry Luna Loud. "H-He took …. M-My brother!"

They were expecting her to go berserk, but surprisingly she calms down. "Guys, did any of you recognize the man's voice?"

They were all confused. But then Rick Rosato figured it out. "He sounded kinda familiar, like someone who tried to talk me into joining a country club."

Lisa then looks up the nearest country club in Royal Woods, and she finds only one available. "Tetherby Country Club!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Tetherby? Like Walter Tetherby?" asked Jesse.

"Why would he do this?! What would he want with our son?!" asked Rita.

"And how do we know he even took him?" asked Lynn Sr.

Then the Loud kids recall. "The Limo incident."

"The what now?" asked Jordan.

"It was last year. Lincoln won from a mustard contest and won us a limo ride for the day" replied Lucy. The loud kids then explained to them about what happened during the episode "Out on a Limo."

This shocks the loud and Rosato parents, Officer Schoffner and Jordan.

"Oh my son!" cried Rita.

"This is bad!" said Rick.

"I knew he's a mean sixty year old man. But I never thought he'd be that cruel. I'm gonna have to call this in and we're gonna have to make the arrest" said Officer Schoffner.

"No! Don't do it Officer! Please! He'll kill Lincoln!" yelled Jordan.

Officer Shoffner understands and puts her radio down. "Sorry, I just never dealt with this before."

Luna then gets an idea. "He said he wanted the cash, so we give it to him. But not the real cash."

Lisa then thinks. "So, if I understand what you're saying. You wish for mother and father to bring the money or fake cash to the goons, while we siege the location of Tetherby and save our brother."

"You got that right sis" replied Luna. "And we're gonna need some special backup for that job" Luna looks to Jordan and nods.

Jordan goes to Officer Schoffner. "Officer, can I please borrow Lincoln's phone. He has the number of someone who can help us."

Officer Shoffner hands Jordan the bag.

The Lynn Jr says something. "As much as this plan could work. We don't know where that dork is."

"And that's where he made a mistake" said Lisa. She goes to Lulu and starts typing the location of the video.

They then see the map of Royal Woods and the location of the video's feedback. "Tetherby mansion, of course he would hide in the one place he thinks he's safe."

"So that's where Lincoln is being held. We got a location and a plan, so let's execute it dudes!" said Luna.

"Yeah!" they all cheer.

Jordan smiles and goes through Lincoln's list of contacts, she spots one name that is familiar. She was thinking of contacting the air force they are linked with, but instead she goes for the number of someone from another world, Lincoln A. Spellman.

(Tetherby mansion)

"There, now that the video has been sent. We only need to wait for my men to tell me when they have the cash" said Tetherby as he destroys the camera.

Lincoln looks to the old man with rage in his eyes. "You …. You're not getting away with this!"

"Well sorry to say this Lincoln, but I do believe I am going to get away with it. They have no idea that I am the one behind his whole ordeal and I doubt they will recall my voice, since they have less of an intellect in their minds" said Tetherby.

"Do not say that about my sisters!" yelled Lincoln.

Tetherby then hits him the gut with his walking stick. "Silence Boy! Besides, when this is all over. I will dispose of you in a way I do to my foes."

Lincoln was shocked to hear this. "W-What?! But you said you were going to let me go when you get the cash! And what did you do to Kirby?! He had nothing to do with any of this!"

Tetherby chuckles. "Ha! You really thought I would let them have you back, the money is phase one of my revenge plan. The second phase is to have your family grief from your demise! And I guess this pathetic excuse of a limo driver will also join you."

Lincoln is horrified to hear this. This old man is going to kill him, and he's gonna do the same to Kirby.

"And if you're wondering why this man is here. Well I knew he had your number, which meant he may also have the number of your sister, Luna Loud" replied Tetherby.

Lincoln was now thrashing on his seat. "You do not get to say her name! Don't you dare speak my sisters name you scum bag!"

Tetherby gets annoyed by Lincoln and kicks him to the ground. "You will stay silent boy! Or you will get your end earlier than you think!" He then looks to his guards. "Keep an eye on them, should they try and escape beat them into submission!" Tetherby then leaves the room.

Lincoln could only watch as the old man leaves the room. Lincoln couldn't do anything, Kirby was going to be dragged into something that was only between Lincoln and Tetherby.

(Royal Woods Town hall)

It is now five thirty. They have now told Mayor Davis of this treachery and show her the footage. She then puts Royal Woods on high alert.

Soon, they tell their friends about what has happened and they all want to be part of this operation.

With the help of Jordan's godfather Peter, he was able to provide some fake cash. Which was something he was going to use as a joke for Halloween. They stuff them in bags and have the Loud and Rosato parents get to the drop off.

Luna then knows that Tetherby wouldn't let them have Lincoln come to them alive, she knows Tetherby might kill him as an act of revenge.

Luna and Jordan were not going to let that happen.

Currently they are all posted twenty blocks from Tetherby mansion. With a massive crew of their friends and some cop cars.

Officer Schoffner and Lisa use binoculars to check the mansion.

"It looks like he has some security on guard. If they spot us that will alert that crazy old fool" said Officer Schoffner.

"That seems to be correct. We need a plan to get in there and be able to take him down" said Lisa.

"So why aren't we all going there now?" asked Simon.

"We gotta wait for our backup to come. None of us can be able to take those thugs down and they'll kill Lincoln before we can even get to him" replied Luna. Patriot and Valkyrie are sitting on her shoulders, they want to take flight, but they were afraid that they will get spotted.

Jordan texts on Lincoln's phone. _"Please tell me you and your strike team are ready?!" _She even types the coordinates of the place.

"So, where is this backup?" asked Lola.

"What's taking them so long?" asked Stella.

Then Jordan gets a reply. _"Coordinate received. Inbound now!"_

Jordan smiles. "Guys." They all look to her. "Incoming!"

They all see a glowing light in the sky. "What is that?" asked Zach.

The Loud kids then realized what is was. "No freaking way!" said Lana.

Then coming out are a battalion of advanced tech aircraft. Everyone is confused by all of this, they had no idea what they're looking at.

"Can someone tell us what is going on?" asked Mayor Davis.

Luna smiled. "Backup!"

Then a large aircraft (Medivac Dropship) lands and opens its door. They see this kid sized figure in some kind of hero trench coat, fingerless gloves and a heroic looking mask, but they could see his white hair. "So, what's the plan?" he asks.

"Guys, this is Freezer burn. We met him last month when the Park was attacked" replied Jordan.

Officer Schoffner then recalls the battle that happened between heroes and monsters. "Well I'll be!"

"Well, this is unextend" said Mayor Davis.

"So, he's the hero. He looks cool" said Rusty.

Freezer Burn then goes to Jordan and Luna. "What's the plan girls?"

They then look to the mansion of Tetherby. "Okay. So Lincoln is being held up in there, we can't get in with those thugs in the area. We know that even if we give him the cash he'll kill him!" said Luna.

"Our parents are at the drop-off point to hand in the fake cash, we're worried they might get hurt" said Jordan. "The location is by some abandoned warehouses outside of Royal Woods."

Freezer Burn nods. He then looks to some Banshee aircraft. "Ladies, head to the outskirts of Royal Woods and stay in stealth mode. When things are about to get crazy, unleash a hailstorm on the bad guys."

The three banshee aircraft confirm and fly off. "Inbound chief."

"Whoa! Those things are so cool" said Simon.

"All of this is just so cool!" said Mollie.

"I don't even know what's going on anymore!" said Clyde.

Freezer burn looks to the mansion. "I can be able to sneak in there with some of my stealth forces. We got ourselves some new stealth vehicles for the job, but I do have an even better idea" He then looks to Luna and Jordan. "You guys want in?"

Luna and Jordan nod. "Heck yeah." They then look to all their friends and family. "You guys wanna be part of it?"

They all nod and agree. "Let's go and save Lincoln!" said Leni. "Yeah!" they all cheered.

(Abandoned warehouses)

Lynn Sr, Rita, Jesse and Rick come out of Vanzilla and approach the men and hadn them the money.

The men then look inside and are fooled by the fake cash.

"You have the money. Now give us back Lincoln!" yelled Rita.

The two men look at each other and nod, they then pull out their guns.

The parents were now scared for their life, but then the two men are blasted away and land onto the ground dead.

The Loud and Rosato parents are shocked by this. "What just happened?" asked Lynn Sr.

They then see three aircraft coming out of stealth. "We were sent by your daughter Luna. The whole plan is under way."

Rick and Jesse nod. Rita is shocked and picks up the bag of fake cash.

Lynn Sr however has passed out from all of this.

(Tetherby mansion)

Lincoln then wakes up when his chair is being propped up right. He then sees Tetherby in front of him.

"What …. What do you want now old man?!" said Lincoln in anger.

Tetherby just looks down at him sternly. "I believe it is time to also initiate my third phase to my revenge plan."

He then grabs Lincoln by his collar. "Where does your family live?!"

Lincoln didn't like what he was trying do. "Never!" He then spits in Tetherby's eye.

The old man tosses Lincoln to the ground and wipes the spit off his face. "You little bastard!" He then kicks Lincoln in his gut, making Lincoln groan in pain.

"You will tell me where they are or I will kill you on the spot! Now, where does your wretched family reside?!" yelled Tetherby.

Lincoln sees some blood coming from his mouth, he then looks up to Tetherby. "I'd rather die …. Then let you … Harm my family!"

Tetherby scoffs. "Very well then." He then looks to his thugs. "Beat him to death."

They both nod and starts punching and kicking Lincoln. With every inch of pain inflicted to him, he didn't care.

Lincoln didn't care if he was going to die, the only thing that mattered was that his family was safe. He might not have been able to say goodbye to Luna, Leni or his family, or even get to live a life with Jordan. But the only thing that matters, is that his family was safe.

Lincoln closes his eyes and gets ready to take in every inch of a beating till his body gives up. _'Luna! Jordan! I'm so sorry! Goodbye!'_

But then they all feel the entire mansion shake. "What is this? What's going on?" said Tetherby.

Lincoln looks to see Kirby starting to stir. Lincoln then smiles. "Hell comes for you all!"

Then the entire mansion is shaken to its structure.

Outside. A group of Allied Guardian tanks start shelling the mansion with impunity, and the ones giving the orders to fire are Lincoln and Jordan's friends.

Mirage Tanks appear to the side of the mansion and start blasting with their spectrum cannons, and leading them are Mayor Davis and all the grownups in Royal Woods.

The Royal Woods Police engage with their guns hot, the thugs are also using guns of their own, and some of the guns look like they're military grade.

Tetherby looks at the cameras and sees his guards are getting destroyed by this advanced army being led by the whole town. "What is this?! What is happening?!"

He then looks to Lincoln. "Forget this! If I am to go down then I will take you with me boy!" He then pulls out a revolver and points it to Lincoln's head.

Lincoln closes his eyes expecting the inevitable. But Tetherby is tackled by Kirby and the gun goes off.

Kirby falls to the ground with a bullet on his leg.

Tetherby gets up and kicks Kirby in the head. "Insignificant parasite! How dare you?!"

The two guards pick up Kirby and toss him to the corner. Tetherby then goes back to Lincoln. "And back to business!"

But then the wall of the room is destroyed, rammed by a Star Wars Juggernaut tank. Lincoln rolls out of the way to avoid the debris.

"What is that thing?!" yelled Tetherby. Then his two gauds are tackled by the eagles, the pets, the loud kids and Jordan.

"No! I will not be denied my revenge!" he reloads his gun.

But then Tetherby is tackled by Luna. She tosses the gun away and starts punching him repeatedly to the face.

"Don't! Ever! Hurt! My! Brother! You! Asshole!" yelled Luna as she keeps brutally punching the old man.

Tetherby then grabs his walking stick and knocks Luna off of him. Luna hits the wall next to Lincoln.

Lincoln breaks out of his binds and crawls to his sister. "L-Luna!"

Luna sees Lincoln badly hurt. "Lincoln!" Jordan also goes to them.

But then they all hear a gun click. They all see Tetherby with his revolver. "You will not make me a fool again Loud's!"

Luna gets in front of Lincoln and Jordan and they hear the gun shot. "No!" yelled Lincoln.

Then they notice Luna wasn't hurt at all. "Whoa! What?!" They turn around to see an idea barrier was made.

Tetherby backs up seeing this. "What is this?!" Then they see who made this.

Freezer burn stands atop the Juggernaut with his Shredder blaster set to ice. "What's wrong? Frostbite?"

He then points his blaster to Tetherby and strikes him in the legs with Icicle rounds.

Tetherby screams in pain and looks to the kid hero. "Walter Tetherby, you are hereby under arrest for kidnapping and the attempt of murder and man slaughter. Surrender now and we may let you live!"

Tetherby grabs his revolver and use his walking stick to hold him up. "I will not be taken away! Not like this! This is not how I lose!"

He points his gun to Freezer burn, all while Freezer burn points his blaster to Tetherby. "Hard way it is then."

Lincoln then grabs a stone and throws it over Tetherby, it hits a weak column and the ceiling above Tetherby collapses onto the old man, crushing him in the process.

They were all shocked by this. Freezer Burn lowers his blaster and looks to Lincoln. "Nice shot kind."

Lincoln smiles. "Thanks, I learned from all I've been through." Luna and Jordan help him up.

Freezer Burn then contacts the others. "Guys, cease fire. Tetherby is no more. The operation is a success, and Lincoln Loud is secured and safe, I repeat Lincoln Loud is secured and safe. We did it."

The others outside cheer and sigh in relief. They just took down an entire security force with a military force.

(Later)

The whole mess is being cleaned up. They only wounded ten of the guards and the rest were killed, they were able to recover what was left of Walter Tetherby. The old man did not make it.

Lincoln is now on a stretcher being tended to by Dominion Medic troops.

The Louds and Rosato's are in there with him, looking as they're brother is being patched up of all his injuries.

The medic was done and heads outside to see if anyone else needs help.

Lincoln sits up still feeling sore and looks to his family. They all have tears and hug him, but not too tightly.

"Literally scared us Lincoln!" said Lori.

"Linky! We thought we lost you!" cried Leni.

"I don't know what would happen if you were gone!" cried Luan.

"You had us so cared bro!" said Lynn Jr.

"This was too much big brother!" cried Lucy.

"We were so worried Lincoln!" cried the twins.

"Lincoln! Please don't ever do that again!" cried Lisa.

Lily also cries and hugs Lincoln.

"Oh! Our son! You're safe!" said Rita and Lynn Sr.

"We're so glad you're alright Lincoln!" said Rick and Jesse.

But the ones who were the first to hug him in the group are Luna and Jordan, who were both hugging him as if they don't want to let go.

Lincoln could tell Luna and Jordan were crying their eyes out. Lincoln does the same. "I'm okay guys, I'm okay. We're all okay."

Freezer Burn looks into the Medivac Dropship and smiles (He's wearing a mask) at this scene.

He then looks to everyone who is looking inside and they all have tears, it didn't take long, but Pop-pop and Myrtle also come in and join the hug.

Freezer Burn sighs as he looks upon the destruction that has happened today. _'This sure has been one heck of a day, this town needs some enforcements in case for any more attacks. I can't let this Lincoln just go head on with these conflicts, he won't be able to survive if something like this happens again.'_

Freezer Burn then makes a call.

Lincoln however who is still hugging his family, felt as if a great change was coming. A good kind of change.

**A/N: I would like to thank BrentheLoudFan2020 for giving me his concept of Lincoln being kidnapped by Tetherby. I decided to add some other worldly ally to help just because. And soon there will be the aftermath of all this and some new changes to Royal Woods. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	158. Chapter 158

**Chapter 158**

(The Loud House)

Lincoln wakes up to a nice beautiful morning, he then tries to move, but he can't due to the fact he's not even on his bed. Instead he's laying down onto a large mattress on the floor.

He then looks around him and sees all of his sisters were also asleep. But what made things a bit shocking to him, was Jordan Rosato. She was sleeping next to him and clinging to him.

While Jordan was on his left, Luna was on his right and also holding onto him, he could also see some dry tears on her face. _'She must've cried herself to sleep.' _He then places a kiss onto the cheek of his sister and girlfriend, his leg suddenly feels itchy.

Lincoln then sees a cast on his right leg. He sighs, now he remembers. The incident with Alter Tetherby, getting beaten to almost certain death, and the arrival of hero Linc.

Things were not looking quite good for him, he also sees all the pets sharing the same small bed with Patriot and Valkyrie.

Lincoln then turns to see that Jordan was now wide awake and looking at him. "Good morning my love" replied Lincoln, but he wasn't sporting a smile as usual, so was Jordan.

"Hey, good morning handsome" she then gives him a quick kiss on the lips. "How …. How are you feeling?"

Lincoln sighs. "To be honest, I feel like I was totally powerless when all of this happened."

"Don't feel like that bro" they both turn to see Luna also wide awake. She then gives him a hug and Jordan joins in.

"Whatever happened yesterday was done, and it's not gonna happen again" said Luna. _'I hope!'_

Lincoln sheds some tears and hugs them both. "I … He wanted me to tell him where you guys live ….. He wanted to have you all killed as well!"

What they don't know they are joined by the rest of the sisters, who all heard what he said. The pets and the two eagles also join into this hug.

"Lincoln, what you did was brave as to not let us get known" said Lisa. "But also dangerous that you risked your own life not to tell that psychopath."

"We don't want you to get hurt like that again big brother!" said the twins.

"You really got all of us scared, and I shouldn't be scared" said Lucy.

"You were more than just an MVP being strong like that, sure wish I was as strong mined and willed as you bro" said Lynn Jr.

"What you did was brave and scary. I don't know what would've happened if something had went wrong" said Luan.

"Oh my poor little Linky! We'll be here for you bro!" said Leni.

Lori said nothing, but all she does is shed some tears from all that has happened to her brother, her parents and what could've happened to them.

They all remained in this hugging form for the next fifteen minutes, then they break the hug. "Come on guys, we got school today" said Lori.

They all looked at her confused. "Lori, it's Sunday" said Lana.

Lori sighs. "Sorry, sorry. I'm just ….. Really stressed out right now, after all that's happened."

Lincoln hugs her. "It's okay sis."

They then leave the room, and decided to let Lincoln use the bathroom first, but Lincoln insisted to let Jordan take it first, since she is their guest there.

Later they all get dressed. (Jordan changes in Lori and Leni's room, she brought an overnight bag.) And they all head downstairs for some breakfast.

Luckily Rita and Lynn Sr were now awake and making breakfast. They made them a large meal so they can get their energy up for the day.

"So, what do you guys plan on doing today. I was thinking that I should close the restaurant for the day so we can all have some fun" said Lynn Sr.

"Dr. Feinstein was kind enough to let me have a day off so I can be here for all of you" said Rita.

They all smiled and then turned to Lincoln. "So, how about it bro? Anything you wanna do today?"

Lincoln was happy that they all want to spend some more time with him, and he knows it was because of that horrible incident with his kidnapping.

"Guys, I know we all wanna have some fun, like Dairyland, or the beach or someplace fun. But after what's happened and to the fact I have a cast, I just wanna relax here at home" replied Lincoln.

They all understood. Though some of them were disappointed that they couldn't go to Dairyland, they all knew it wouldn't be fun to the fact Lincoln has a cast on.

"So, I guess you just wanna hang out here in the house?" asked Lori.

"Yeah, pretty much and with this cast I could only guess you're all gonna constantly help me right?" said Lincoln.

"We only do it because we love you Lincoln" said Lynn Jr.

"So, whatever you need, like if you need to go downstairs, just let us older sisters know" said Leni.

"What about us? We wanna help Lincoln go down stairs too" said the twins.

Lucy looks to her pageant sister. "Lola, you know some of us can't carry Lincoln downstairs."

"She has a good point, and though it would be wise to add a lift for Lincoln. I don't want to take any risks with it" said Lisa. "Chances it could break down."

Lincoln smiles. "Thanks for the support guys, this means a lot. And I know it's not just me who has to heal, I know we all have to heal. After all that's been happening."

Jordan needed to tell him something. "Lincoln, my parents think it's best to let me stay with you for the next three days."

They were all shocked to hear that. "What?! Why?!" asked Lincoln.

"Mom and Dad aren't gonna be home for three days, they with my godfather Peter are gonna be going to DC, they're gonna be running some talks with a friend there about what's been happening. Also, because they intend to take care of what was left of Tetherby's riches, as our way as a revenge for trying to kill you, and almost all of us" replied Jordan.

They all couldn't believe it. Jordan Rosato was gonna be staying with them for the next three days, while her parents are gonna have a chat with some friend at Washington about the Tetherby incident, and they know they might get tons of cash should it go they're way.

"Well, I guess that's okay" said Lynn Sr.

"We'll make sure your comfortable here Jordan" said Rita.

"This is like a sleep over, but for three days" said Leni.

"We'll be sure you're treated as a proper guest here, or sister" said Lola.

Jordan chuckles. "Thanks guys, but I'd rather not get pampered by all of you. I'll try to do some help around here as best I can, and I'll be sure Ajax behaves as well."

Ajax barks as Lana pets him.

They all continue eating they're breakfast. Later they all decide to just go about with their business, sort of.

Some of them don't feel like doing their normal thing, alone.

Lisa tries to focus on her studies, but instead she would rather join Lola with her tea parties, Lana does the same and this time Lola seemed okay having Lana's frog Hops be part of it as well.

Lucy goes outside to join Lynn in tossing the ball around, Lucy manages to catch it with little force taken, while at the same time she speaks about some poems and some rhymes she needs. Lynn was happy to provide some words to rhyme with them.

Luan goes to join Leni in making a dress with her, Leni also says she wants to make Mr. Coconuts a special tux to wear for the next comedy routine.

Lori sees this and decides to help them with the dress Leni is making, Lori assists in being the model.

Lynn Sr and Rita do their best to teach Lily how to speak and properly write and read, she does enjoy their attention.

All of the pets from Charles, Ajax, Cliff, Geo and Walt's go into Charles god house for a pet meeting, Ajax is now a member of this small band of pets.

Patriot and Valkyrie spend the whole time flying high into the sky, watching over the town for any signs of trouble, they do assists the cops in patrolling.

As for Lincoln, he just sits onto his lower bunk and looks at the backyard. He sighs in sadness, he still is a bit scarred after what has happened to him.

He's then joined by Jordan, she sits next to him and places a kiss onto his cheek. "This is not going to be easy for all of us to heal from Lincoln."

"I know my love, we have been through so many trouble from constant enemy attacks, but this one ….. This one breaks it all down to being more than just getting threatened" said Lincoln, Jordan could see how shaken he is.

Jordan replies with a hug. "I'm scared too my love. I could've lost you! I could've been mourning over what horrible thing that could happen! I don't wanna lose you, and neither do anyone else!"

Lincoln also hugs her. "This is just messed up."

Then Luna comes in and joins in on this. "We're all gonna have to try and keep tabs on each other, and I'm gonna be having it the hardest my wayward son."

They both look to Luna. "I-I feel as if ….. I failed to protect you again bro!" Luna starts to shed some tears. "Y-You got hurt ….. They were …. They were gonna k-kill you!"

Lincoln sheds some tears and hugs tightly to Luna.

"I-I didn't know ….. W-What was gonna h-happen to you!" Luna hugs tightly to Lincoln.

Lincoln remains silent and lets the hug get to the both of them.

Luna then calms herself down. "B-But, the one thing ….. The one thing I did, was calm down and plan this whole rescue!"

Lincoln looks up to his sister. "I did …. I did what you would do, I wanted to finally be the middle child I once was before. I took a page off of your book bro."

"She's right, she came up with the idea of trying to get some back up and finding out where you were held. She even knew I you had hero Linc's number" said Jordan.

Lincoln looks to Luna and hugs her again. "Luna …. D-Don't say you failed. You did what you did to save me! And I couldn't me more greatful for that! You did what you said you would! And that was to protect me!"

Luna still felt bad that she couldn't have stopped his pain sooner, but she was glad that Lincoln could see her as his true protector and guardian. Luna returns the hug and sheds some tears. "I'll always be there to keep you safe, and same goes for Jordan. You two are two sparks of love that are sparking my sense of true vision!"

Luna then pulls Jordan to join in the hug. "We're all healing little dudes, we're all healing."

Lori and the others see this from the doorway. Lori then gets an idea and gathers the others to her and Leni's room.

"Okay guys, we know tomorrow we're all gonna have to go back to school. So some of our friends that we know are also gonna wanna be there to keep tabs and spend time with Lincoln so he doesn't feel scarred for life" said Lori.

"She's right, Lincoln looks pretty shaken" said Lynn Jr.

"So, we're gonna have to tell this to his friends that they should keep an eye on Lincoln, chances he could break down during class" said Lucy.

"And as well as the teachers. Should Lincoln break down, they should have him sent home" said Lisa.

"I guess we can all deal with that and I'm sure they'll understand. They were there to help us get him back" said Rita.

"But what about Luna though, she looks as if she could break down as well" said Lynn Sr.

"Dad is right, Luna said she would protect Lincoln, and being distant from him could make her screw loose, and sure as heck that ain't no pun" said Luan.

"She might break down as well. Should we tell Sam and the rest of her band?" asked Lana.

"We should, and we should also inform the teachers at the high school, they'll understand. But if that doesn't work, then we convince Principal Rivers" said Leni.

"And I'm also planning to call Bobby to bring over Ronnie Anne and Sid. Lincoln could use some distant friend support" said Lori.

"Do they know about what happened to Lincoln?" asked Lola.

Lori realizes it. "Oh my gosh! I didn't tell Bobby! I was so busy making sure Lincoln was okay!"

Leni goes to Lori to calm her down. "Lori, it's okay. You can tell Bobby later about what happened. I'm sure he'll understand and bring Ronnie Anne and Sid along."

"And I'm sure the rest of our friends will wanna come over to see how Lincoln is doing, he's also gonna need some help to the fact he can't go upstairs" said Lynn Jr.

"And that's where I put Lulu in to action. I will tell you all come tomorrow before we head to school" said Lisa.

"Patriot and Valkyrie should follow Lincoln for the whole day. But I'm sure they'll be okay with it" said Lana.

"I could only guess there's gonna be tons of cop cars patrolling wherever Lincoln goes" said Lola.

"Let's also try and spend some time with Lincoln to make him feel better" said Lucy.

"Lucy's right, Lincoln needs all the sibling and family support he can get, from all of us" said Rita.

"Poo-Poo" replied Lily.

"This is not gonna be an easy road for all of us, but we'll have to try" said Lynn Sr.

"Agreed" said the others.

They all look at each other and nod, they are all at an agreement. "So, now that we all agree, then this meeting is adjourned and we can setup operation Sibling Insecurity into action!" Lori hits her shoe to her table.

"Nice name for the operation Lori" said Leni.

"Thank you Leni, I guess I'm taking some pages off of Lincoln's book too" replied Lori.

They all then look outside at the nice sunny day ahead of them, and soon to come tomorrow.

"And I am so glad Royal Woods now has a new security force" said Lisa. Flying at high speed in the sky are two advanced tech jets. (Apollo Fighters)

Not too far from the outskirts of Royal Woods, lies a large military base, with the logo of an Eagle. The Allied Forces, and the FutureTech Company has setup shop in their world.

**A/N: There's still going to be the school day to deal with and lots more, and I do hope you all got any idea for future chapters. I am also planning on two future Chapters thanks to two of my finest readers. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	159. Chapter 159

**Chapter 159**

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Many of the students are all chatting about the recent events that involved Lincoln Loud.

Stella, Simon, Zach, Giggles, Rusty, Polly, Liam, Tabby, Mollie, Sadie, Kat, Joy, Cookie, Rocky, Haiku and Clyde are all chatting amongst themselves while waiting for someone to finally arrive.

"So, we all know what to do right?" asked Simon.

"We do our best to keep Lincoln safe and feel less scared" said Stella.

"The poor dude is still scarred after what happened" said Tabby.

"I sure now how it feels to be left scarred" said Clyde. "And I thought Lincoln watching the Harvester left him scarred."

"We already know that Jordan is spending the next three days at the louds" said Cookie.

"And her parents are busy getting all they need to take whatever that rich old man has, this is one heck of a revenge they got planned" said Zach.

"Can you blame them? Lincoln got kidnapped and he almost could've gotten to the rest of the louds, I say they should find a way to take every last cent. If it would all make sense" said Giggles.

"I hope Lucy is doing alright, she really doesn't want her big brother to be hurt like that" said Rocky.

"Lucy is dark and gloomy with little to know care for others, but when Family is at a dreary them passion will soon somber" replied Haiku.

"Nice one there Haiku, still we gotta be there for Lincoln, and not just to help Jordan" said Joy.

"We just have to help him get through the day" said Sadie.

"And if it all goes well, without Lincoln breaking down, then it means he can be able to manage the following school days" said Mollie.

"I feel bad for my best bud, he must still be a mess" said Liam.

"Guys look up" said Rusty. They all look up and spot two very familiar eagles.

"If Patriot and Valkyrie are here, it means the Louds can't be too far either" said Polly.

"Guys! Here they come!" said Kat. They all spot Vanzilla headed for the school, and it wasn't alone. With Vanzilla are two police cars and a Tank? (Guardian Tank)

"Looks like they're taking security to a whole new level" said Zach.

Vanzilla finally arrives and coming out is Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa. They wait for someone else to come out, Jordan appears out of Vanzilla with two crutches, she then sees Luna helping Lincoln out of Vanzilla.

Luna helps Lincoln down and Jordan hands him his crutches. "Thanks Jordan."

Jordan kisses his cheek. "No problem." They then look to everyone at the school.

Luna then turns Lincoln around so she could hug and kiss his forehead. "Be safe okay bro?"

"I will sis" replied Lincoln. Luna then heads back into Vanzilla, followed by the two squad cars and leaving the tank and two riot police looking soldiers. (Peacekeepers)

Lincoln, Jordan, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa go to their friends.

"Hey guys" said Lincoln.

"Good to see you back up Lincoln" said Rusty.

"How are you doing?" asked Clyde.

Lincoln sighs. "Could be better, now come on we got to get to classes." Patriot and Valkyrie also follow them into the school.

They all head inside, all the while keeping an eye on Lincoln. They could tell that he still wasn't feeling like himself.

They walk through the hallways and this time Huggins was watching from his office and he was okay with Lincoln letting Patriot and Valkyrie come into the school, after what happened with Tetherby, the school could use some heavy security.

Lincoln and Jordan both go to their lockers and put their things away, the rest of their friends were keeping an eye on Lincoln.

Lucy and the other little loud sisters head on to their respective classrooms, they only asked Lincoln's friends to keep an eye on him. The teachers were already informed of the plan they have, and they understand.

After they all get what they need from their lockers, they all head to Mrs. Johnson's class. Mrs. Johnson is already inside and is looking at Lincoln with pity, she just hopes he doesn't have a mental breakdown.

While all of them head into the classroom, but they do not know that Coach Pokawski and Nurse Patty were watching them.

Nurse Patty was ready in case Lincoln might break down, and Coach has agreed to not let Lincoln take part in gym class today, or until the end of the week.

(Royal Woods High School)

The Older Louds sisters have dropped off Lynn Jr, luckily her whole team was there to escort her into the school.

Lori parks Vanzilla, and the two cop cars leave and coming in to act as watch guard was something they all did not expect. It was one of those stealth tanks from the whole rescue.

They then head into the school and they could see some of the students talking amongst themselves, obviously talking about what had happened to Lincoln.

Ever since the prom, Lincoln and Jordan were like the best kids they have ever met. But the ones who wanted to know if they were doing fine were the prom king and queen, Ruby and Spencer.

They part ways with Luan, who meets up with Benny and the rest of her club members.

Luna however was not feeling like her usual happy and paid back self. But when she sees Sam headed towards her, Luna smiles.

The two girls hug, Sam sees Lori and Leni and their' hurt expressions. Sam understands, she and the rest of the band have to keep an eye on Luna, chances she could break down in class.

Principal Rivers peeks out from her office and she could see just how emotionally hurt Luna is, she has already informed the whole staff about this, they have to excuse Luna if she has a mental breakdown.

One thing they now know, is how close Lincoln and Luna are as siblings, and Lincoln getting hurt and almost killed is putting both siblings on edge.

(Royal Woods Elementary, after classes)

All of the students are now enjoying their lunch.

Lisa, Lola, Lana and Lucy decide to sit with Lincoln and Jordan at their table. But to make it even better, Simon and the others combine another table with theirs, so Lincoln could at least have his friends nearby.

They look to Lincoln who pulls out some cooked beef for Patriot and Valkyrie to eat.

"So, should we talk about that big futuristic group that now resides here?" asked Clyde.

Lincoln chuckles. "I know some of you are confused, well as am I. We have never had this kind of visit before, especially not from other worldly beings."

"Yeah, my parents are getting even more paranoid and think this new tech stuff is alien related" said Zach.

"Here we go again" complained Kat.

"Guys, half their tech is alien related. The other half is from their genius CEO" said Lincoln.

"Whom which I still would like to talk to. Perhaps we may be able to share our definitive knowledge" said Lisa.

"As what I heard from hero Linc, he won't let anyone else know about the rest of his allies unless he can trust them" said Jordan.

"Also guys, I'm okay with all of you talking about the whole rescue me thing." said Lincoln.

They all did not know how to respond to that, in fact they did not expect Lincoln to mention that.

"How did it feel to lead an army like that and open fire?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, if we're being honest, it was awesome! I rode a tank and led them to blast those blokes!" said Tabby.

"It was kinda intense and pretty cool" said Rusty.

"Probably the best dang thing that has ever happened to me" said Liam.

"Well, you guys should've seen Lori when she was riding that big tank thing" said Lola.

"You mean the Juggernaut. I can't believe they have a Star Wars tank with them!" said Simon.

"You think they got those big walkers with them as well?" asked Stella.

"I'm sure they do. They got tons of tech and all of it is based outside of Royal Woods" said Jordan.

Lincoln smiles, he was happy to see his pals all enjoying their great experience, and seeing them smile and be normal was one thing Lincoln needed.

Then he gets a text, he checks and sees it was from Luna. _"How you holding up there bro?"_

Lincoln texts back. _"Doing well, you?"_

Luna: _Trying my best, still wish I could be there to keep an eye on you Lincoln._  
Lincoln: _We both have our own school life to go through sis, hang in there._  
Luna: _I'll try, and let's try not to break down and get sent home._  
Lincoln: _Some part of me thinks it's a good idea. But the other part of me wants to be here with my pals._  
Luna: _Same, well I gotta get to lunch. Talk to you soon bro, I love you Lincoln._  
Lincoln: _Okay Luna, talk to you soon. And I love you as well sis._

Lincoln then goes back to hearing his friends and sisters talk, this was nice.

(Royal Woods High school, Cafeteria)

Luna and her band are all busy talking to themselves, all the while. Lori and Leni are talking with their friends, Dana, Becky, Carol, Whitney, Teri, Chaz, Tad, Jackie and Mandee.

Leni lets her friends see the footage from the battle at the park last month. They do spot this white haired girl shooting out ice next to Leon, and her hairstyle was similar to Dana's.

"Whoa! A Super powered Dana! Now Chaz has seen it all" said Chaz.

"So, Leon is from another world just like that hero Linc and he has a Dana he's in love with?" asked Dana.

"From what Lincoln knows, yes. So sorry Dana" said Leni.

Dana sighs. "It's okay, I'm sure he and his Dana are happy together, I could only imagine how cute of a couple they are."

"I just can't even imagine how she has ice powers" said Jackie.

"We haven't gotten any clue as to how she got powers" said Lori.

"Gotta say, she makes that hero look just look good" said Mandee.

"Thank you Mandee" joked Dana. They all laugh at this.

Luna notice this and smiles, seeing the rest of their teen friends was all she needs to try and get through to this.

She then goes back to chatting with her band mates. They too were stoked from helping save Lincoln with that futuristic mechanized army.

"So, are we all at an agreement?" asked Lori.

"We keep the secret identity of Freezer Burn to us only" said Leni.

"You got our word Leni" said Tad.

"We won't tell anyone else, we promise" said Teri.

"Just as long as we can do one thing" said Becky.

"And what's that?" asked Lori.

They all look to each other and agree. "Becky, Dana, Jackie, Mandee and me will get to spend some time with Lincoln, he already has his friends and sisters to support him. I think he needs some teenage friends support" said Carol.

"Why not Tad and me?" asked Chaz.

"Bro, the last thing we need is the two of you bringing him to watch a movie that involves someone getting killed or worse" said Dana.

Tad and Chaz think about it. "Huh, she's got a point" said Tad.

"Plus, Lincoln's been around Jordan and his sisters a lot, so he probably seems more keen into emotional and almost girlish stuff, I think" said Becky.

"Okay then girls, but we'll have to do that one tomorrow. I think right now he needs some rest after school" said Lori.

They all agree.

(Royal Woods Elementary, after classes)

All of the students were now headed back home for the day. Though each one also says goodbye and good luck to Lincoln as he walks down the halls with his friends.

They all leave the school with Patriot and Valkyrie. They notice Vanzilla hasn't arrived yet, so they decide to wait all together.

Lincoln did have something to say, to someone who he calls friend. "Simon?"

The Sharp kid looks to Lincoln. "Can I speak alone with you, it will be quick."

They others understand. "Okay then" said Simon.

"We'll, keep an eye out for your sister's bud" said Liam.

"Thanks guys" said Lincoln. He and Simon head to the back of the school.

Lincoln and Simon were now alone at the back of the school.

"So, what's this about Linc?" asked Simon.

Lincoln sits down onto the bench and Simon joins him. "Simon, how long have we been friends?"

This was not the kind of thing he expected from Lincoln to ask. "Umm, since we first met, and the day I told you and Luna and Sam about my disturbing crush."

Lincoln sighs. "Simon, I was doing some thinking. And I think we both seem to have some things in common, so what I'm trying to say is-"

"No" replied Simon.

Lincoln was confused. "You didn't even let me finish."

"Because I know what you're gonna say Lincoln, you want me to take the best friend title. But I don't think it's such a good idea Lincoln" said Simon.

"We may have had some common ground and some liking, but we're both not that ready to be best of buds, Liam is your best friend and though you two have barely hung out. You're both at the same level as equals. So, I'd rather be one of your normal friends than be your best friend, that's a title that has to be earned and Liam earned it way before me" said Simon.

Lincoln smiled. "Okay Simon, I understand. And thanks for telling me this."

"No problem Lincoln" replied Simon.

They then get off the bench and head back to the others, and right on cue Vanzilla appears.

Luna comes out and goes to hug Lincoln. "Hey bro."

Lincoln hugs her back. "Hey sis."

The others thought this was sweet and just sad. They're both on edge still, and don't ever wanna think about letting each other drift off.

They soon break the hug. "You ready to head back home Lincoln?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, I am" replied Lincoln. Lincoln and Jordan both say goodbye to their friends and they head into Vanzilla.

Lincoln goes to Simon and they shake hands. "Thanks for the talk man" said Lincoln.

"What are friends for?" said Simon.

He then goes into Vanzilla and they drive off home to the Loud House, with the Guardian Tank following them and Patriot and Valkyrie in the sky.

Stella looks to Simon. "What was all that about?"

Simon pulls Stella closer to him and they walk home. "Let's just say Linc and I came to a friendly understanding."

Stella leans closer to Simon. "Okay then, now about that date you said we're gonna have on Friday."

**A/N: And this is the next chapter of the aftermath, there will be one where Lincoln is gonna have some time with Lori and Leni's pals. And soon I will also put back Ronnie Anne and Sid to be there to support him as well. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**And another thing, to all those who have been criticizing about the friendship idea between Lincoln and Simon. OKAY I GET IT! JEEZ! You guys bombard me like an angry mob in Taliban, I'm the lone soldier, and you are all the angry mob, but at least there are those who have the balls to actually PM me about this idea, unlike the rest of you retards! So do me a favor and grow some balls and PM me if ya'll have some issues, otherwise I won't hesitate to find a way to shut down those who have commented, if there is one. I don't know. Seriously guys, this is like the worst case of Doctor Phil.**

**And as always, if you guys have any ideas for future chapters, PM ME! Ideas, concepts and we'll talk.**


	160. Chapter 160

**Chapter 160**

(The Loud House)

Lincoln is currently in the living room with Jordan, after a great day of school. (Sort of) The rest of their sisters were able to manage a whole day of school, and luckily once again there was no break down for either Lincoln or Luna.

They are both spending the rest of their time together, then someone comes downstairs and sits next to them.

"Is it cool if I join you two dudes?" asked Luna.

Lincoln smiles seeing his sister. "I don't think I could say no sis, come on."

"Yeah, your presence is okay with me" replied Jordan.

"Cool" replied Luna. All three of them sit on the couch just watching some TV, mostly some wild police chase somewhere in Beaverton.

"So, how have you two been in school today bro?" asked Luna.

"Well, like yesterday half the student body have been cautious just in case something bad would happen. Coach Pokawski wanted to excuse me from gym, but I wanted to get involved, and luckily all we did were small warm ups" said Lincoln.

"Mrs. Johnson's class was just about some math lessons, nothing else exciting" replied Jordan.

"And tomorrow I was thinking of hanging out with my friends, even with this cast on I wanna spend some time with em" replied Lincoln.

Luna was happy to see Lincoln try to be his normal happy self. "Cool bro, maybe we can have some one-on-one time when the time is right."

"Okay sis, okay" replied Lincoln. They then go back to watching TV.

But they are unaware of Lori and Leni who are watching them by the stairs, they were waiting for their friends to show up so they can spend some time with him.

'_Where the heck are they? They literally said they wanted to spend some time Lincoln yesterday' _

'_I hope they didn't flak out on what they truly promised.'_

Just then they hear the doorbell ring. "I got it" said Jordan.

She heads to the door and opens it, and to her surprise is was Carol, Dana, Becky, Whitney, Teri, Jackie and Mandee.

"Hey there Jordan, is Lincoln home?" asked Jackie.

Lincoln and Luna get up from the couch. "Hey girls, what brings all of you here? And why did you want to ask if I was home?"

"Normally you girls would ask for Lori or Leni" said Luna as she places her hand onto Lincoln's shoulder.

They can tell Luna is still trying her best to protect him, even if it means he's hanging out with some other teens.

They all thought of the same thing. _'I guess Luna is being protective for Lincoln when it comes to grownups and teenagers, we can't blame her.'_

"Well, we wanna spend some time with Lincoln, help him try and get over the whole ordeal from what happened to him" said Dana.

"We know how you've been lately and you're gonna need all of the support you can get, from your sisters, friends, loved ones and from other supportive friends. Like us" said Becky.

Lincoln smiled, Luna however didn't quite think this was a good idea. Lincoln looks to Luna and understands what she's thinking about. "Luna, its fine. I think this could be good for me."

"Yeah, Lincoln could use some support time with all those he sees as his friends and family" said Jordan.

The reason why Luna is acting like this now is because she got a letter from the Rosato's which is also an agreement with their parents.

"_Luna, after recent events occurring. We talked to your parents and they agreed with us. While we are away to talk to an old friend of ours regarding of what has happened, we would like you to at least try to watch over and protect Lincoln and Jordan. They have both been through so much attacks from old enemies and have fought through, but after what Tetherby did. We fear they might be facing older enemies now, and we don't want anything else to happen to them once more, so please watch over them both or at least have someone you can trust to back you up."_

_Richard and Jessica Rosato._

Luna sighs. "I don't know you two."

Lori and Leni knew Luna would want them not to do this, so now it was time for them to intervene.

"Luna" they turn to the stairs and notice Lori and Leni. "If it makes you feel better. Leni and I will come with them."

"Yeah, you can totes trust us Luna" said Leni.

Luna did read that the letter said to have someone she can trust, and she does trust her sisters. "Okay then, I guess you two can go with them."

"Awesome! You and Jordan can spend some time together here" said Leni.

"Sweet, some alone time with the Rockstar of the house" said Jordan.

Luna chuckles at the gesture.

Carol was glad that Lori and Leni reasoned with Luna. "Now that that's settled, let's get going. The mall awaits."

They all head outside, but then Lori is grabbed by Luna. "Sis, I want you to keep an eye on little bro. After what happened, I got a letter from the Rosato's and they agreed with our rents to either let me or someone I can trust to watch over Lincoln and Jordan. Right now I will be watching over Jordan, but I need to know if I can trust you to watch over Lincoln."

Lori could tell this was serious. "Luna, you have my word I will keep an eye on him."

"Will you?!" said Luna sternly.

"What are you talking about? Of course I will" replied Lori.

Luna then looks seriously into Lori's eye, then it hits Lori. Her cellphone habits. "Oh, I see. Well, what if I tell this to Leni, she can keep an eye on him ….. If I accidently get distracted."

Luna sighs. "Okay, okay. I guess that's a good idea, and sorry for blowing out at ya."

Lori hugs Luna. "You have nothing to apologize for Luna, I totally understand."

Luna hugs Lori back. "I don't want anything bad to happen to him sis."

"Same here little sis, same here" said Lori. They then break the hug and go their separate ways.

Unknown to them, that Jordan and the others saw this happen, but didn't hear anything. They know Luna is getting all protective and they don't know if this was a good thing or not.

Lori joins them into Carol's car, with Jackie and Mandee's car following behind.

Luna watches and waves as they drive off. _'Please be safe bro.' _She then sees Patriot and Valkyrie high in the sky following the teenage group.

She then heads back upstairs to spend some musical time with Jordan. And for this whole time, Lisa has been observing them, with her studies journal. Typical Lisa, but she has a good reason to do this. But what?

(Royal Woods Mall)

Lincoln, Lori, Leni and the rest of their teenage gal pals enter the mall and look around. They could see the whole outcome was still on the news on some of the TV's. Patriot and Valkyrie land onto Lincoln's shoulders. Shocking that he can still carry them even with a cast on his leg and he's using crutches.

And then they see some kindergarten kids go to Lincoln so they can have their autograph from the kid who did win the Bald Eagle singles contest.

Lori and Leni didn't want to kids to crowd him, but Lincoln didn't seem to mind. He liked to see the happy faces of the kids.

Carol and the others thought it was sweet, and also looked like something you see on the Hollywood red carpet.

After the autographs were signed, each of the kids would hug Lincoln and wish him to get better soon, it seems they also know about what happened to Lincoln.

They did get some autographs from Patriot and Valkyrie of course, they also liked the attention.

"Well, this made my day seem better. I actually feel calm and less stressed" said Lincoln. He then looks to the girls. "So, what do we do first?"

They were happy to see Lincoln try and find some peace from his stressed out mind.

"Well, we could do some clothes shopping" said Teri.

"It's okay if you don't want to do that Lincoln. We can always something else for all of us to do" said Whitney.

Lincoln smiled. "It's okay guys, I could use some new socks and I wanna see if they have any other new accessories for sale."

"Okay then bro, did you at least bring your wallet?" asked Lori.

That was the one thing that sounded like shattered glass inside of Lincoln's thoughts. "Dang it! I forgot about that one."

Leni chuckles. "No need to worry Lincy, I can pay for whatever you wanna get."

"Are you sure Leni? I don't wanna make this a waste of time for you, I know you wanna buy some stuff as well and- Where's Patriot?" said Lincoln.

They all look around and see he has gone. Lincoln checks his phone and sees Patriot tracker has left the mall and is flying elsewhere.

"Maybe he went to do something he forgot" said Carol.

Leni then looks to Lincoln. "Lincoln, it's going to be okay. Let me do this for you, at least."

Lincoln knows Leni cares for him so much, and the events of his kidnapping really struck her hard, but not as hard as Luna, but still hard. "Okay then Leni, okay."

"Yay! Come on guys, let's get to shopping!" said Leni.

They all head to the nearest clothes department, luckily Leni has been given a week off, though she wants to return to work, because she loves to fold clothes, but right now she knows her brother needs her more.

While all the girls are shopping for clothes, Lincoln is busy checking on some new stylish fingerless gloves and some socks. All the while one of the girls or Leni is keeping an eye on him.

Later they all meet up at the dressing area, they know Lincoln wouldn't want to be part of this. They don't want him to have a nose bleed being there to see girls in different cute outfits.

Lincoln decides to keep walking around the store with Valkyrie on his shoulder. "Where the heck do you think Patriot is?"

Valkyrie had no clue either, why would her mate just fly off like that?

Lincoln then checks his watch. "Okay, it's been thirty minutes, perhaps we should see how the girls are doing. I think we should all get something to eat." Lincoln with Valkyrie head for the changing room.

But when they arrive there, he could hear some giggling and some laughs. _'What the heck is going on?'_

"Hey girls, I think we should grab something to eat-"

Lincoln is shocked to see Jackie, Mandee, Carol and Dana wearing elegant swimsuits, though Carol got herself a lingerie's and Lincoln is right there shocked at what he's seeing.

Lori and Leni gasped seeing Lincoln arrive. Carol blushes knowing that he's looking at her.

Dana, Jackie and Mandee cover up Carol and they bring her back to the changing room.

Becky, Teri, Whitney, Lori and Leni go to Lincoln who is just standing there.

"Lincoln! What the heck are you doing here?" asked Lori.

"I thought you were still gonna keep on looking around" replied Leni.

They got no response from Lincoln. "Lincoln? Are you okay kid?" asked Teri.

Lincoln looks to them. "Just peachy." Then he drops his crutch and passes out.

They all panic. "Lincoln!" they notice some blood seeping from his nostril. Valkyrie starts squawking at all of them in anger.

"Valkyrie, please calm down. We didn't mean it!" said Lori.

"This is bad" said Teri.

"Hey, at least no one saw this, Right?" said Whitney.

Leni picks up Lincoln and notices the things he got weren't much, just three new fingerless gloves and two pairs of socks.

Lori carries his crutches.

Teri and Whitney handle their purchases. Then Dana, Jackie and Mandee come out with a concerned Carol, they then see the unconscious white haired boy.

"Oh god no!" said Carol.

They all go to him. "Is he okay?" asked Dana.

"What happened?" asked Jackie.

"Why is his eagle angry?" asked Mandee nervously.

Valkyrie was looking at them with a protective mother's intent.

"We should get something to eat" said Lori.

Leni was going to carry Lincoln, but the boy was being held back by Valkyrie. This was a big problem, they weren't supposed to do this to him, what was worse, what if Luna or Jordan found out.

Then they hear another squawk, from behind them was Patriot and he brought with him Lincoln's wallet.

"Oh, so that's why he flew away" said Dana. Patriot goes to Lincoln and is worried, Valkyrie then speaks to him.

The girls could tell they were both talking to each other.

"This is b-bad. Right?" asked Becky.

The two eagles sighed and looked to the girls in anger. "Yeah, this is bad" said Mandee.

Patriot then goes through Lincoln's pocket and pulls out his phone.

"What are you doing?!" said Lori.

Valkyrie spots the store surveillance camera and goes to it.

"What is she doing?!" said Whitney.

Patriot flies to Valkyrie and they plug in the footage into the phone of Lincoln.

"What are they doing?!" said Teri.

Carol realized. "Oh no."

They both fly back to Lincoln and look to the girls in anger. They weren't supposed to do this. Luna told Lori to keep an eye on him, or at least let Leni watch over him, and what did they do?!

Lori then sees the video of what happened was in Lincoln's phone and is ready to be sent to Luna's number.

"Patriot stop! Please! We can fix this!" said Lori. Patriot looks to her in anger, and then back to Lincoln.

"Please! We didn't mean for this happen! We were just having some fun" said Whitney. Leni was starting to tear up, they never expected these two eagles to be this smart.

Dana gets an idea. "What if we vut you guys a deal?" But Valkyrie shakes her head no.

Patriot then uses Lincoln's phone to play back everything that was still trending, about Lincoln's kidnapping.

Valkyrie points to a TV from a nearby store and it was showing the news that was still talking about how critical the whole thing was and how scared Lincoln was, and that everyone was hoping for Lincoln and his sister Luna to be okay.

Carol looks to the two eagles. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't think this would happen."

Then Lincoln starts to stir and sits up. He touches his nose and sees blood, he then looks fearfully at the girls, and the sight of his own blood was bringing back memories of what happened when he was nearly beaten to a bloody pulp or death.

Lincoln starts to shed some tears. They made it worse, they actually made it worse.

Leni tries to approach Lincoln, but Patriot and Valkyrie squawk at them in anger. Leni backs up to avoid getting hurt.

Patriot then goes to Lori and grabs the crutches from them and hands them back to Lincoln. Valkyrie uses a tissue to wipe Lincoln's nose, but she does want him to close his eyes first, then she wipes the blood from his hand.

Lincoln was now in distress once more, Patriot then saves the video into the phone and sends a message to Luna to come and pick him up immediately.

Valkyrie hands Lincoln his crutches and helps him up, Lincoln slowly gets back up and almost falls back down. But Patriot also assists.

They then escort the boy out of the store.

A mall cop arrives and he looks tired (We've seen this guy before) "Wha …. What happened?" He then sees the white haired boy, the one known by everyone. "Lincoln!"

He then sees his distressed emotion and the two eagles escorting him. The mall cop then looks to the group of teenage girls who were feeling guilty. "Can someone tell me what the heck happened?"

"I can" they all turn around to see it was Stella! She was there the whole time with a bag of shirts and socks.

"S-Stella!" said Leni. Stella ignores them and goes to the mall cop. "I can tell you what happened and how it all went down."

The mall cop nods. "Good." He then looks to the girls. "You're all coming with me as well."

They all understood and followed, Stella was not feeling any sympathy for them, they were supposed to help Lincoln deal with his traumatic experience now make it worse, and his own blood was one thing he shouldn't see.

(Later)

Lincoln is now at the bench near the mall, with his crutches next to him and the two eagles on watch point, some of the kids notice him and want to talk to him. But then they see his emotion and they can tell something was wrong and they just leave him be.

Then Vanzilla shows up and grinds to an immediate halt and with them is a Mirage Tank. Coming out is Luna and Jordan.

Lynn Sr and Rita were shocked at how fast Luna went and did not break anything on the drive.

"Lincoln!" Luna and Jordan go to Lincoln and hug him.

"Bro! What happened?! Why did you text me to come here immediately?!" asked Luna.

"Lincoln, are you okay?" asked Jordan. But Lincoln doesn't respond.

They then see Patriot hand her the phone. "You texted me?" asked Luna. Patriot nods.

"B-But, why?" asked Rita, she goes to her son to see what was wrong.

Then she notices some dry blood from his nose and hand. "Why is there dry blood on you?"

This made Luna and Jordan get more concerned. "Son, are you okay? How did this happen?" asked Lynn Sr.

Lincoln doesn't respond, but they hear him whisper something. Jordan and Luna listen clearly and it sounds like he was begging not to tell where his …. Sister's live. Lynn Sr and Rita also hear this.

He was reliving the event, and it's haunting him.

Luna was now furious. "What the?! How?" then it hit her. She then looks to the two eagles. "Dudes, where are Lori, Leni and the other girls?"

Patriot and Valkyrie point to the mall. Then they see Stella walk out with the mall cop, Mrs. Carmichael and all nine teenage girls.

Rita and Lynn Sr did not like how this was going.

"Leni, after what I heard. I am not firing you. But I will have to suspend you for a week because of this, I'm sorry" said Mrs. Carmichael. Leni understood, and so did the rest of the girls. They were all banned from the mall for a week.

Then they all noticed Lincoln … And Luna and Jordan, and Rita and Lynn Sr. and they were all angry.

The mall cop captain and Mrs. Carmichael decide to head back inside, this was about to turn bad real fast.

The nine girls go to them, Stella goes to check on Lincoln. "Is he okay?"

Jordan sighs. "No he's not. He started whispering not to tell where his sisters live!"

This made the teenage girls gasp. "Oh no" said Carol.

Lynn Sr and Rita looked to them in anger. "Can you girls explain what happened?" asked Rita.

"Why was Lincoln out here? Why is there dry blood on him? Why were you all with the mall cop captain? And why is your brother scarred again?" said Rita angrily.

Then Luna grabs Lincoln's phone and sees the saved video, she then plays it. They all witnessed Lincoln checking on the girls, who were too busy having fun with their purchases. Then they see Lincoln pass out and have a nosebleed. Jordan's hand was now a fist.

The nine teens noticed this, Rosato was not happy at all.

Then Stella shows them what she recorded, it was the same but with the part where Lincoln notices his blood and is just frozen in fear. And that's when Luna turns her hand into a fist.

They then stop watching. They put their focus back on the girls.

"Well, I hope you're all happy with yourselves!" said Rita. "You just made my son go through his experience again!"

Lori was about to speak, but she gets tackled by Luna and she starts punching her. "I trusted you to watch over him! And all you did was have fun at stupid underwear you bastard!"

Leni gets Luna off, while Dana and Becky help Lori, Lori notices she has some bruises on her face and she could still see how angry Luna was.

Then Luna gets herself off of Leni. "And you! Where the heck were you?! You were supposed to be watching over our little brother! I thought you cared about him!"

Leni was now scared and crying. "B-But I do care about h-him."

Luna was about to hit Leni. "Wrong answer!"

"STOP!" they all look to Jordan. "This isn't gonna solve anything Luna, and sure as heck they ain't worth the beat down! Look at Lincoln, he needs his sister! He needs his legal Guardian."

Luna looks at Lincoln and he was now shedding some tears. Luna calms down and goes to hug him, and try to calm him down a bit.

Jordan sighs. "I also have a part to play in this, I said it would be a good idea. But I didn't think it would turn out like this. Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Loud."

"Jordan, you had nothing to do with this, this was all their fault and they will be punished" said Rita.

They look to the eight girls. Lynn Sr looks to Lori. "Lori you're going to be grounded until your brother is done getting his memories off his mind, and we don't know how long it's gonna be. Which means you cannot go anywhere else using the van except for school, and we're taking your phone away."

"We should just break her phone" whispered Luna as she continues to hug Lincoln, he then hugs her back and starts to cry.

Lori nods. "O-Okay dad."

Rita looks to Leni. "Leni, we know you're trying to improve from your old ditzyness. But I guess it still needs some improvement. So, we are taking away your driver's license and you're not going to be doing anything fashion related till your brother is well again, do you understand?!"

Leni sheds some tears and nods. All she could see right now was how broken Lincoln was.

Then they look to the girls. The parents were about to speak, bur Jordan does it. "If I see any of you idiots go anywhere near my boyfriend again, I am going to make sure dodge ball will be your most feared sport in gym for the rest of your miserable teenage lives until college! If you even go near him, or even talk about him, or even think about him, or even breathe the same air as him I will go to your homes and show you why I am feared in the gym at dodge ball class!"

They were all afraid of Jordan and what she just threatened. Jordan then looks to Lori and Leni. "For the record, I doubt I can trust you two anywhere near Lincoln, and I thought Leni was supposed to be the nice one."

Leni felt hurt hearing those words from Jordan, Lori had nothing to say, Jordan was a devoted girlfriend to Lincoln and she was going to go beyond her lengths to be by his side.

They then see the soldiers come out of the mirage tank and use their radios to talk to someone important.

"And what are the odds hero Linc will hear this?" said Luna. She's still trying to calm down her crying brother. He then starts whimpering for someone to stop beating him up, Luna's brother was now a broken mess again, his courage and determination was now being shredded apart.

Lynn Sr sighed. "We'll have to call the school to excuse Lincoln."

Jordan then sees Carol approach her. "J-Jordan, I know t-this was messed up, but I was the one who c-came up with the idea so-" Carol is then punched in the gut and pushed to the ground.

Jordan then walks over Carol and then grabs her by the collar. "You and me. We have a score to settle, but not here, not now, soon when the time comes. You and me are gonna get even!"

They were shocked to see the fire and intensity in this twelve year olds eyes. Jordan then let's go of Carol and goes to the loud parents. "I'm gonna ask my parents if I can stay three more days with Lincoln, are you guys okay with it?"

Rita and Lynn Sr smile. "We understand Jordan, you wanna help Lincoln get over what's happened to him" said Rita.

"And I'm sure your parents will be okay with it" said Lynn Sr. "We're gonna have to tell them why though."

They then look back to the girls. Luna sighs. "We shouldn't tell anyone else about this, the one thing Lincoln wouldn't want us to do is have these eight godless souls out casted by the whole high school. Okay guys?"

Those words were odd for Luna to say, but they understand. No one else should know about this, and they were surprised that they were the only ones there in the area outside of the mall.

"We will have to tell all your parents about what you did" said Rita.

The six teens understand. Carol then gets up and looks to Lynn Sr. "Am I …. Am I fired from your restaurant?"

Lynn Sr knows that Carol has been let go by countless diners for no reason at all, and he knows Lincoln wouldn't want Carol to be let go like this. "No, no you're not Carol. But you will be doubling your work as punishment for letting my son see you in those clothes."

Carol understands, then she sees the scornful look form Jordan. Carol could imagine seeing herself getting beaten to a pulp in the eyes of Jordan Rosato.

"Alright, let's go home" said Rita.

Lori and Leni sit behind their parents, while Luna and Lincoln sit at the back. Patriot and Valkyrie fly high above to keep an eye out for trouble.

The other teens were now headed back home, but they were being followed by the same Mirage Tank and onboard was Stella, and she still had the recording of what happened. Looks like its Stella who will tell their parents of their daughters stupid idea.

Carol however had no clue what to do next, either she takes her punishment from Jordan with pride, or find a way to make it up to Lincoln, and Luna as well.

(Skip)

The rest of the sisters were told about what had happened to Lincoln, though Lincoln was able to be normal again. He told his parents that he volunteered to go, but Lori and Leni said that this was their idea along with their friends. So true that Lincoln wanted to go to have some teenage friends time, but they weren't supposed to go that far with a twelve year old growing boy.

Lincoln knew that he insisted to go, but Lori and Leni failed to watch over him. Lincoln feels bad for them getting punished, in addition to Lori and Leni's punishment, they will also be taking turns in taking out the trash since Lincoln's leg is still in a cast, much relied to Lynn Jr.

The rest of the sisters weren't planning on interacting with Lori or Leni. But they were told not to do any harm or insult them, which they also gave the same warning to Luna, Lincoln also had to convince her not to do any harm to them.

Patriot and Valkyrie are two animals that take protection to a whole new level, they would squawk or start flapping their wings then Lori or Leni was close by to Lincoln, this would make them leave the room and avoid their talons. Lincoln does his best to calm them down.

Jordan called her parents and they agreed to let her stay with the Louds for three more days, they were coming back on the following day.

(Night time)

Lincoln had just finished using the bathroom, he then sees Jordan sitting on his lower bunk and her hair is unbraided.

Lincoln sits behind her and brushes her hair. This makes Jordan giggles. "You really don't have to do that handsome."

Lincoln chuckles. "I know, but I feel like I have to."

Lincoln finishes brushing her hair, they look at each other and share a kiss.

They soon break the kiss. "Lincoln, what happened today. I'm sorry, I should've been there for you. Same with Luna."

Lincoln just hugs her. "It's okay, we all didn't know this was gonna happen. And I know it's gonna be even harder for me to get over what happened to me. But we're all gonna have to try."

Jordan hugs Lincoln tightly. Then they are both hugged by Luna, who was starting to shed some tears of her own. "I love you two so much!"

They also hug Luna back. "We love you two, Lunes." Patriot and Valkyrie also join in the hug.

Meanwhile Lori and Leni are watching all of this through one of Lisa's small drone cameras she made. Lori and Leni can't be able to go anywhere near Lincoln without making two eagles angry, but at least they can still do this.

"Lori, what are we gonna do?" said Leni with sadness.

Lori sighs. "I …. I don't know Leni, Lincoln will have to be the one to try and trust us again."

Leni starts to cry once more, Lori goes to Leni and hugs her. "Why did we agree to do all of this?"

Lori tries her best to comfort her younger sister. "I literally wish I knew Leni." Lori knows, she will be going to college when summer was either over or starts, and her plan to do some last bonding with her family just got shredded out.

Lori has no clue that her phone in her parents drawer goes off. _"Hey babe, Sid and Ronnie Anne are gonna be there tomorrow after school, as will I. Can't wait to be there to support Lincoln babe."_

This is bad.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is turning out bad real fast, but soon there will be some forgiveness, just be patient and give it time. Come next chapter will be Bobby, Ronnie Anne and Sid's support tactics. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	161. Chapter 161

**Chapter 161**

(The Loud House)

Lincoln has woken up before everyone else and is in the kitchen eating breakfast. His dad arrives and sees him. "Lincoln, what are you doing up?"

"Dad, I got school today" replied Lincoln.

His dad forgot to tell him. "Son, we contacted the school and told them that you can take a break today, so there's no need to get ready."

Lincoln sighs. "No, I have to go to school. Dad, I know that yesterday left me kinda shaken. But I wanna get through this whole school day again, it could help me."

Lynn Sr didn't want his son to go through a day of school after what he had been through yesterday with Lori and Leni's friends which was totally uncalled for, but he knows just how determined Lincoln can be when he has to fix a problem, and as of right now, he wants to fix the problem inside of him.

"Well, if you insist. But you will need someone to look after you" said Lynn Sr.

"Dad, I'm twelve and going to middle school soon, and if you want someone to watch over me then I got my friends and Jordan for that, and let's not forget Patriot and Valkyrie" replied Lincoln.

Lynn Sr was happy to see Lincoln regain his courage and determination so quickly. But he knows that another incident like what happened yesterday could set him off.

Then they hear some footsteps coming down, it was Lisa, Lana, Lola, Lucy carrying Lily, Lynn Jr, Luan, Luna and Jordan.

"Morning guys, breakfast is ready" said Lynn Sr.

"Good morning everyone" said Lincoln.

"Lincoln?!" said Luna and Jordan in shock.

"What the heck are you doing up at this time bro?" asked Luna.

"Didn't you dad say you could have a day off from school today?" asked Jordan.

"Lucky" said Lynn Jr, but she gets elbowed by Luan.

"Guys, guys. I know about that, but I still wanna go to school, and like I said to Dad. I wanna try and get over everything by going through with my friends, so there's no need to worry" said Lincoln.

Patriot and Valkyrie arrive and were shocked to hear what Lincoln just said. Which means they have to keep a close eye on him, wherever he goes.

Luna and Jordan didn't like where this was going.

"As much as I agree with continuing with education on the topic, Lincoln you still have a very unstable sense of thought and could get a mental breakdown should something happen" said Lisa.

"I know Lisa, I know. But I have to get through with this whole school day. And if something does go wrong, then I'll head back home" said Lincoln.

Luna then goes to Lincoln and hugs him. "I hope you know what you're doing bro, I don't want you to break apart like what happened yesterday."

Jordan also hugs him. Lincoln hugs them both. "It's gonna be fine, just as long as I don't recall everything that happened to me, then everything will be alright."

"Wow, you really are one brave person big brother" said Lucy.

"I guess that's what they mean about you having thick skin" said Lola.

"Like a rhino!" cheered Lana.

"I guess being thick skinned can make someone Rhi-not get into trouble! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan. They just groan at her pun. Except their dad.

Then they hear two footsteps approach. They all turn around to see Lori and Leni who were looking concerned and sad.

Luna was looking at them with a heck of a scorn, Jordan isn't even looking at them, but she is angry and Patriot and Valkyrie are both on the defensive mode again.

Lincoln could see just how bad things were getting, so he intervenes. "Guys, stop!" Luna looks to her brother confused, and so does Patriot and Valkyrie.

Lincoln approaches Lori and Leni. "Are you two okay?"

Lori and Leni were shocked at how concerned Lincoln was for them, and after what happened yesterday.

Leni couldn't take it anymore, she kneels down and hugs Lincoln tightly. "Lincoln! I'm so sorry for what happened to you at the mall yesterday! I should've been looking out for you! I should've been smarter! I'm so sorry!"

Lincoln hugs Leni and rubs her back. "Shhh, its okay Leni. I know you and your friends didn't mean for all of to happen, we just all got into a bad timing, that's all."

Leni just continues to cry and hug Lincoln.

Lori then looks down in sadness. "Lincoln, Luna trusted me to keep an eye on you, and all I did was ….. Was act like my normal self, I should've done better." she starts to shed some tears.

"Lori, come here" said Lincoln. Lori kneels down and joins in the hug. "I know that what you did was a complete fail on Luna's trust. But I know you didn't mean for any of it to happen, it just happened at a bad time for all of us, I can't be angry at this small mistake we all were a part of."

The rest of the sisters were happy to see the understanding and forgiving Lincoln they all know and love.

Luna was still miffed at what Lori and Leni failed to do, but if Lincoln was willing to forgive Lori and Leni, then maybe she can too. But she was more concerned about Jordan.

Jordan knows that forgiving Lori and Leni is the right move, they just didn't know what was going to happen next is all. But she knows that the whole hang out idea started with the other teen girls, but mostly to the one person who made Lincoln have a nose bleed, someone Jordan wants to get even with, Carol Pingrey.

And I thought Lori and Carol were rivals, this just got a turn for the worse real fast.

Lynn Sr then sees Rita by the doorway smiling, she could tell that everything has been made up. Now they needed to contact the school that Lincoln Loud was ready to survive a day of school.

(Later)

Vanzilla makes a stop at Royal Woods Elementary.

Lincolns and Jordan's friends were all waiting for them.

The two kids, along with the sisters all come out.

"Hey Lincoln, how are you feeling?" asked Stella.

"Feeling fine, I'm okay and I just need to try and get through all of this" said Lincoln.

"Stella told me what happened to you yesterday. What they did was so not cool" said Simon.

"Darn right, they were supposed to be looking out for you, not lolly-gagging" said Liam.

Rusty was gonna ask Lincoln something about yesterday but he gets elbowed by Polly, so he stays silent.

Stella then sees Lori and Leni. Lincoln intervenes. "Stella it's okay, I forgive them."

They were all shocked, and they look to Jordan. "I can forgive them too."

They knew they would forgive Lori and Leni, they had no idea it was gonna go that way, but then something comes to question in Mollie's head that Stella said. "Jordan, what about Carol?"

That name made Jordan's smile into more of an angry expression. Mollie realized what she just did, they could all see Jordan's hand turn into a fist and start shaking and her right eye twitches.

Carol was still a mark on Jordan's mind, after what Carol accidently viewed to Lincoln. She is not pleased by this eighteen year old at all.

Lynn Jr is a bit startled by this side of Jordan that just showed up.

Luna could tell that the name of Carol was now an enemy to Jordan's ears.

Patriot and Valkyrie had no clue if this was scary or just awesome to know she is on the same page as they are.

Lori and Leni felt tense at what was going on with Jordan.

Lisa writes this down in her notes, obviously. "What are you doing?" asked Lucy.

"Nothing important" replied Lisa as she continues writing this all down.

Lincoln could see how upset his girlfriend was and holds her hand. "Jordan, my love. Please calm down."

Jordan looks to Lincoln who gives her a quick kiss, and she was finally calm. "Okay, okay. I'll be calm."

This made them all sigh in relief. Though some of them were worried.

"Let's hope Jordan doesn't use this for dodge ball tomorrow" Zach whispered to Rusty. Which makes Rusty gulp in fear.

Lincoln then gets an idea, he looks to Lori and Leni. "Guys, can you please bring your friends to come to Ketcham Park after school? I wanna talk to them."

This shocked them all, but it was more concerning to Luna and Jordan. "Bro, what are you doing?" asked Luna.

Lincoln sighs. "To stop this madness before it gets out of hand."

They then hear the bell ring. "Lori, Leni please. Tell them to come to the park, I just wanna talk to them, that's all."

Lori and Leni weren't sure at first, but they know Lincoln has a plan. "Okay Lincoln, we'll tell them" said Lori.

The kids then head into the school, while Vanzilla drives off.

(Skip, after school Ketcham Park)

Lincoln, Jordan and they're friends are now waiting by the park benches.

"So, how long are we gonna have to wait here?" asked Simon.

"They're taking awfully long to get to the park" said Sadie.

"They have cars, they shouldn't take this long" said Tabby.

"Let's give them some more time fellas" said Liam.

"Yeah, in the meantime. Let's see which one of you can beat me at chess" Clyde pulls out a chess board.

"Oh it's on McBride" said Kat. They both play against each other with the others watching.

Jordan however sees Lincoln just waiting with his crutches next to him and Patriot and Valkyrie sitting on a tree branch next to him, he was looking around for any sign of the teenage girls.

"Lincoln, are you feeling okay?" asked Jordan.

"I'm not quite sure my love. I have a mix feeling of both concern and anger, but I need to talk to them and see how they feel after what happened to me yesterday" said Lincoln.

Jordan could tell this was bugging him, and he wants it to end early before it does any more damage.

Then they spot something, a very familiar purple car and it belongs to none other than Carol Pingrey.

Following behind is Jackie and Mandee's car, with Dana, Becky, Teri and Whitney inside, and then comes Vanzilla and coming out is Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan.

Luna goes to Lincoln and hugs him. "You okay bro? Did you have any issues at school?"

Lincoln chuckles and hugs her back. "I'm fine sis, nothing went wrong and I just had a normal day at school, and no I didn't do anything serious at gym class."

"All we did was do some sit ups and ball passing" said Joy.

"Though Coach Pokawski did the splits and now he's gonna be out until tomorrow" said Cookie.

"I think Norm may have made the floors a bit too slippery" said Mollie.

"How the heck did we not slip and slide?" asked Zach.

"I should bring that up to Principal Huggins later" said Clyde.

Then they see the seven teens go to them. "H-Hey there, Lincoln" said Dana.

Lincoln gets up and goes to them, the first person he goes to hug was Dana, which was surprising to them. "Thanks for coming girls, I really need to talk to all six of you."

Liam and Simon agree and drag their friends away from all of this.

Lincoln then goes to some picnic benches and tables, the six teens with Lori, Leni, Luna and Jordan follow and they all take their seats.

Unknown to them, a van rolls into the parking lot, and a teenage boy and two girls comes out and instead of revealing who they are they just listen into what was happening.

"So, I could only guess how guilty you guys are for making me go through that" said Lincoln.

They all stayed silent and looked down in sadness. But someone has to speak up. And it was gonna be Becky.

"Lincoln, we never meant for you to get hurt like that, mentally I mean. We just wanted to have some fun and bond with you, to help you get passed everything that happened to you recently."

Then Jackie speaks up. "We were complete idiots to drag you along with us, we should've just went someplace where we can all have fun."

"Instead we all thought of the same dumb place to go to, the mall" said Mandee.

"We're real sorry for all of this to happen. We honestly never wanted it to go down so hard and go crazy as well" said Teri.

"And now we're paying the price for our actions. Believe me when I say, our parents did not go easy on all of us" said Dana.

Whitney continues. "Dana and Becky aren't allowed to use their cars till the end of March, Teri and I have been blocked from the internet by our parents, and Carol-"

They all look to Carol who was not looking to happy at all, and was close to crying. "Carol?" asked Lincoln with concern.

Lori sighs. "Carol got the worse from us, she can't be allowed to go anywhere else for summer vacation, which means she can't join us on our graduation party, so she's gonna be stuck here in Royal Woods, or at her job or at home. She was given it easy to use her car, but not for none educational purposes."

"Also, she's been cut out of her allowance, she has to earn it through work now" said Luan.

"Her parents are rich, and they wanna talk to your parents about what had happened" said Dana.

"I'm sure they wanna settle things down so it won't happen again" said Becky.

Carol then stands up and goes to the restrooms, but she stops by a tree and sits underneath it and cries.

They could tell she has got it real bad after what happened.

Lincoln gets up and goes to Carol, with the others following, Jordan however was feeling less concern for the blonde teenage girl.

Lincoln sits next to Carol. "Carol, please talk to me."

Carol raises her head and wipes away her tears. "L-Lincoln, I-I'm so sorry! Y-You weren't supposed t-to see all of th-that, it was a s-stupid idea to b-bring you along! It w-was my stupid i-idea!"

Lincoln could see just how upset Carol was about all of this. She didn't care if she can't go anywhere for summer vacation, heck she wouldn't even care if she can't use her car. All she wanted was to let Lincoln know how bad she felt after yesterday.

Carol sees Lincoln kinda like a little brother as well, when she heard he got kidnapped she felt like she had to help, but when she caused him to get a nosebleed and recall everything he went through, she was feeling like how Luna feels for not keeping him safe.

Lincoln then hugs Carol. This shocks everyone, Luna and Jordan however were not feeling pleased by this.

"W-What are you d-doing?" asked Carol as her crying dies down.

"Carol, I can't say how sorry I am that you are going through with all of this, and I know you didn't mean for me to see …. All of you" Lincoln turns red and so does Carol, this was embarrassing.

"But, you wanted to help me get pass all I had to endure, all you wanted to do was help. Which is something I normally do for my sisters, so what I'm trying to say is, I forgive you Carol Pingrey" said Lincoln.

They are all shocked by this, and so was Carol. She had no clue how to respond to this, but she just hugs him and cries. "I promise I will do whatever I can to make it all up to you!"

Lincoln and Carol break the hug. "It's okay Carol." he then looks to the others. "I forgive you all, you all never meant for it to happen."

This was a good sign that Lincoln was slowly reverting back to the normal eagle training, video gaming, TV watching, romantic charming, courageous kid they all know, which was making Luna happy. _'He's healing, he's healing.'_

Then they all see Jordan approach Carol. "Just to be clear, I'm not done with you."

Lincoln gets up. "Jordan my love, please. She already feels bad enough."

"No Lincoln, this is between me and her and it won't go away until I get even with her!" said Jordan.

Lincoln tries again to reason with his furious girlfriend but Carol gets up. "No, no. I understand, what I did was a pure violation to a romantic thing between you and Lincoln. And I ruined the trust you had in me Jordan, I should've known better than to let you and Lincoln share that moment, and I took it from you."

"Ya darn right you took it from me!" yelled Jordan.

This made Lincoln blush, he knows what she means. And so do the others. "Well, this is awkward" said Luan.

"Literally" said Lori and Whitney.

Carol sighs. "Jordan, I know you wanna teach me a lesson for what I did, and I understand. So whenever you're ready, I will be awaiting the call and I will come to you and take it all. No running, no backing down and no begging. To let you get even with me."

Jordan sighs. "Good, as of right now I guess I can tolerate being around you, but next time I'm not gonna be friendly towards you, understand?"

Carol nods. "Yeah, yeah. I totally understand."

Lincoln could see that these two wanted to handle this their way, which means he can't get involved and to be honest, seeing Jordan all serious and determined was making Lincoln think. _'Wow she's hot when she's angry.'_

"Lincoln?" they all turn around to see Ronnie Anne, Sid and Bobby. Patriot and Valkyrie were shocked. _"How did we not notice them coming?!"_

Bobby looks to Lori. "Can someone tell me what the heck is going on?"

"Us too" said Sid.

Lincoln sighs. "This is gonna be one long day."

Lori was feeling concerned about this, so were the others. But they have to tell them, it was the right thing and Lincoln will be there to reason it all out.

**A/N: I will add another aftermath chapter of some hanging out time with some of their friends and sisters, and if you guys do have any other ideas for the future, PM me. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	162. Chapter 162

**Chapter 162**

(The Loud House)

Lincoln wakes up to see that Jordan is lying next to him on his bed, he smiles and kisses her forehead. This causes her to wake up.

Jordan flutters her eyes open and then smiles to see Lincoln's smiling at her. "Good morning my beautiful darling."

Jordan giggles and kisses his nose. "And a good morning to you as well." She sits up. "How are you feeling?"

Lincoln also sits up and sees he still has his cast on. "This still bites that I have this cast on me."

"A shame Lisa can't help it heal faster" said Jordan.

"Yeah, but mom and dad said to let it heal over time. If Lisa tries anything else on me, I don't know if it will set me off" said Lincoln. "I'm like an unstable concoction ready to blow up, within my mind."

Jordan hugs him. "Hey now, everything is gonna be alright. We just have to hang in there and make the best of things."

Lincoln smiles and hugs her back, they then share a small kiss and then star into each other's eyes.

"Ahem" they turn around to see Luna all dressed for the day. "Sorry to break this moment dudes, but we gotta go to school today."

Lincoln and Jordan smile and get out of bed. Luna goes to Lincoln and hugs him, he returns the hug. "Thanks sis."

"No prob bro" replied Luna as she follows them downstairs and joins the others eating breakfast.

Patriot and Valkyrie are already downstairs waiting and eating breakfast.

This was confusing to the others as to why Lincoln and Jordan did not wake up early.

"Mind telling us why you two slept in while we were all falling in line for the bathroom?" asked Lynn Jr.

Lincoln and Jordan then remembers. "Oh right, we forgot to tell you guys."

"Mrs. Johnson won't be teaching any classes today, so the only classes we'll be having is with Coach Pokawski" replied Jordan.

"Why isn't Mrs. Johnson teaching today?" asked Rita who just came in with Lily.

"She said she had to go to the hospital to check up on her mom, who had an accident with a shopping cart" replied Lincoln.

This made them kinda confuse. "How do you get an accident with a shopping cart?" asked Leni.

"There can be many possibilities to that Leni" said Lisa.

"And I don't think it's the best time to mention it Lis" said Lori.

Lynn Jr then recalls something. "Wait a minute! Today is Thursday!"

"Yeah so?" asked Lincoln.

This also made them all realizes, Luna drops her spoon into her bowl of cereal.

"D-Dodge ball" said Lucy.

Lincoln and Jordan stop eating, and swallow.

Jordan looks to Lincoln, and then to his cast. Everyone else does so as well.

"Dang it!" said Lincoln. "The one class I now like on Thursdays and I can't even do it!"

Jordan puts her hand on his shoulder. "Hey now, don't worry. Maybe you can take a break from all of this, one day where you don't have to go to school."

"Lucky" said Lola. But she gets elbowed by Lana. "Not at the moment sis."

Lincoln sighs. "Maybe I can just watch you guys play dodge ball?"

Lynn Sr places a plate of bacon onto the table. "Son, Jordan's right, maybe you should sit this one out and stay home and relax. Let this be like ….. A day off!"

"Everyone needs a break sometimes" said Lana.

"You gotta rest easy bro" said Lynn Jr.

"They literally have appoint Lincoln, take one day off from school" said Lori.

"Wouldn't wanna be days away from this off-ul day! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan. They all groan from her pun. "Oh come on, that was kinda funny."

Lincoln still didn't like the idea of this day off, he really wanted to go to school, do some dodge ball and hang out with his friends.

Then someone places a hand on his shoulder, he looks to see it was Luna. "Bro, please. For me, for everyone here and Jordan."

Lincoln just sat there looking upset, the one thing he has to do is try and get his memory of that horrible day out of his mind.

Then Leni realized something. "Guys, we're gonna be at school right?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Lori.

"And mom and dad are gonna be at work?" asked Leni.

"Obviously sweetie" said Lynn Sr.

"So, who's gonna stay here with Lincoln if he's all alone?" asked Leni.

This made their eyes grow wide and the sound of glass breaking in their heads. "How did we not see that one coming?" said Lisa.

"Leni's literally right, Lincoln won't have company in the house" said Lori.

"Even though he has Patriot, Valkyrie, and all the other pets. He needs some human company with him" said Lucy.

"And we don't know if someone might come in here and kidnap him again!" said Lola. They all look to her in anger. "What?"

She then sees Lincoln covering his ears so he doesn't have to get scarred from thinking of what Lolo would've said. "Oh, sorry Lincoln."

They're all thinking of what to do. Then Luna gets an idea. "Stay here guys, I'll be back!" she races off to her room.

This left them all confused. She soon comes back down with a smile. "Okay, spoke I spoke with Principal Rivers, and she said it was okay for me to stay home. Just as long as I get to do whatever homework later on. So, Sam or any of my band mates are gonna be sending me my school work."

"Are you sure about this Luna?" asked Rita.

"Mom, I wanna be here to keep Lincoln Company, even though Jordan is gonna have only one class session, and he has the pets and the eagles here. He needs his sister/guardian/roommate, and I wanna be there to make sure he's safe. I am not losing him again" said Luna.

Her words were strong and they were pulling on all their heartstrings at this point. "Okay then sweetie, you can stay home" said Rita.

"Just as long as you do all your school work when school is done and your friends bring it here" said Lynn Sr. "And since you're staying home, I guess it'll be fine to leave Lily here as well."

"Sure thing pops, I can handle that" said Luna.

"Wow. Talk about a plan, nice one Luna" said Lori.

"Thanks, I gotta step up my role in being a big sis" said Luna. Those words struck Lori hard, a bit. She too has some things to step up with as well.

Lincoln then looks to Luna with worry. "Sis, are you sure about this? What about the music club? What about rehearsals?"

Luna rubs his hair. "The music club can handle one day without me, Sam and the others would totally understand, also we don't have any big gigs coming up. I wanna do this, to make sure your safe bro."

Lincoln felt happy that Luna would do this, but he also felt bad that she's doing this. "Okay then Luna. One day away from school, and I get to spend it with you."

Luna then hugs Lincoln as he returns the hug, Jordan then joins in the so do the rest of the family.

'_This is gonna be one day I am definitely going to enjoy' _Lincoln says to his thoughts.

(Later)

Lincoln and Luna say goodbye to the others as they all head off to school and work. Lincoln gives Jordan a quick kiss goodbye and he lets Valkyrie go with her, leaving Patriot to look after Lincoln, as a bodyguard of some sort.

Luna then heads inside with Lincoln. Lincoln managed to tell the rest of his friends about this, Rita contacted Principal Huggins and he agreed to this, in fact he was wondering when Lincoln would get a day off to calm his mind after what he's been through.

Lincoln walks to the couch with his crutches supporting him. Luna grabs the remote and turns on the TV.

She then recalls something. "Bro, I'm gonna go and check up on Lily, stay here okay?"

Lincoln nods. "Okay sis." Luna smiles and heads upstairs to check on her baby sister. Patriot sits next to Lincoln, Charles, Ajax, Cliff and Geo also do the same.

Lincoln was wondering. _'Where the heck is Walt's?'_

(Ketcham Park)

Walt's is having a romantic time with his lovely duck girlfriend and also getting to know the rest of the duck family.

even though they made a makeshift pond in the backyard of the Loud House, the duck girlfriend of Walt's and her family still go to Ketcham Park's lake and Tall Timber's creek to interact with other ducks.

(Back to Lincoln)

Luna then comes down with Lily in her arms. "Guess who else wants to spend some time with her bro?"

Lincoln smiles as Luna places Lily on the couch, Lily crawls to Lincoln and hugs him. "Hee, hee. Winky!"

Lincoln chuckles and hugs Lily, he then places a kiss on her forehead. This makes Lily giggle.

"It's good to see you too Lily, my little cutie angel" Lincoln snuggles onto Lily, Luna also joins in. This makes Lily feel happy and giggle at all the attention she was getting.

They all then go back to watching some TV.

Later they all head to the kitchen and get something to eat. Luna and Lily head to the kitchen and Luna tells Lincoln to wait in the dining room, Lincoln understands that she doesn't want him to get hurt.

Lincoln looks out the window of the dining room and he sees Mr. Grouse planting down some seeds into his garden, he then goes through some kind of manual in his hands and waters the seed. _'Looks like he's planning on growing something big.'_

He then spots one of those four legged walker with machine guns passing by (Sickle walker). _'And the defense patrol left here is still in Royal Woods. How in the heck did Hero Linc get clearance to let them stay here anyway?'_

He then sees Charles and Ajax having a small tug of war with one of Lynn Sr's ties? _'Is that the creepy white hare tie from dad?! Well whoever threw it out didn't do it properly.'_

Luna and Lily soon return, with a plate of sandwiches and some juiced up food for Lily to drink.

"Alright bro, how about we enjoy this stuff in the backyard. It's a nice sunny day out" said Luna.

Lincoln smiles. "I couldn't agree more." They all head to the backyard and with Patriot following.

With them gone, Cliff and Geo turn on the TV to watch a new telenovela, "_When pets find love_!" And pretty soon Charles and Ajax also come back inside to watch. Where did this show come from?

Lincoln, Luna and Lily are now underneath the tree and eating their food.

"So bro, after talking to the teens yesterday. How did Ronnie Anne and Sid respond to all of it?" asked Luna.

"Well, Ronnie Anne and Sid were shocked to know i was kidnapped. I guess Lori forgot to mention that to them, but in truth the reason they didn't know was because they had a big test in their school and so did Bobby" said Lincoln.

"Whoa dude, so how did they react to knowing what happened?" asked Luna.

"They were surprised, Sid was freaking out through all of it. Ronnie Anne was close to getting angry to beat up Carol and the others, but I told her that everything was okay between us. Though Jordan mentioned to her that she has a score to settle with Carol. I wish I could intervene with that" said Lincoln.

Luna could see how upset Lincoln was. "Hey now. Don't go getting all riled up from that one, Jordan's just trying to be protective over you. Like me, and this personal dispute is between Jordan and Carol."

Lincoln sighs. "True, but I don't want Carol to go through whatever form of payback my love will bring her."

Luna hugs Lincoln. "Bro, Jordan was offended by what Carol did, I'm sure she wanted to do that to you when you get older. You know how some girls are when that happens to their man."

Those words were making Lincoln blush, he does want to spend all of his life with Jordan. Especially his grown up life with her. So I guess he now understands.

"Yeah, okay. I guess it does make sense" said Lincoln.

Luna smiles and kisses his forehead. "There you go dude, so tell me. Did Ronnie Anne and Sid tell you guys what was new in Great Lake City?"

"Well, Ronnie Anne said that she and Bobby are going to be spending the weekend at their dad's apartment. She said it was gonna be fun" replied Lincoln.

"Well that's good for them. Spending time with their pop after two years" said Luna. "You don't think something bad might turn up to them?"

Lincoln chuckles. "Like what? Their Abuela might freak out that they like it with their dad than at the Casagrandes? Not likely sis."

Luna also chuckles. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Luna then gives Lily her milk bottle and Lily leans onto Lincoln as Lincoln leans onto Luna. Lincoln hugs Lily and closes his eyes

Luna smiles and brings her two little siblings closer to her, she looks to the sky. _'I don't know what else is gonna happen to us, but I promise that I ain't letting Lincoln get hurt again! For as long as I am breathing.'_

Luna then looks back down and is surprised to see that Lincoln and Lily have both fallen asleep. Luna smiles at this, she knows Lily has to go to her crib.

She then motions Patriot. "Buddy, can you watch over Lincoln while I bring Lily upstairs?"

Patriot nods. "Good, I'll be right back." Luna picks up Lily and heads back inside. Patriot sits next to Lincoln and watches their surroundings.

Later, Luna returns back and she picks up Lincoln, while Patriot carries his crutches.

As Luna is carrying her brother like she used to when he was very young. She then imagines she is four years old, and carrying her newborn brother who is fast asleep.

Luna then opens her eyes and Lincoln is his twelve year old self once more. _'Where did those times go between us baby bro?'_

Luna then looks at the stairs, she was thinking of bringing him up to their room. But she changes her mind and places him on the couch, and she lays next to him.

Patriot sets the crutches to the chair and rests on the armrest of the couch.

Luna looks at her sleeping little brother and rubs his hair, kisses his forehead and hugs him tightly.

Luna then drifts off to sleep, but not before whispering. "No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you when you need me bro, always."

Lincoln smiles and snuggles closer to her, and for some reason he wasn't irritated by his cast on his right leg.

(Hours later)

Jordan returns home thanks to a ride with Chunk, and with her is Sam. Valkyrie lands onto Jordan's shoulder.

"I wonder how they're doing?" asked Jordan.

"I'm sure Lunes and Linc both had a bonding experience together, that's what makes them good siblings" replied Sam. "And Luna should be greatful that we have no homework or anything big to study on."

They both enter the house and gasp to see Lincoln and Luna both hugging each other in their sleep, both of them with smiles and not letting go.

Jordan and Sam thought this was sweet and take a picture of this. "This has got to be the sweetest thing I have ever seen from these two" said Jordan.

"Told ya they both had a bonding moment together" said Sam. They both decide to save the pictures for later to show to the others.

Jordan and Sam go to the sleeping siblings and place a kiss on their lover's cheek.

"Sleep tight and dream of me my charming dodge ball king."

"Let the tunes take you to dreamland my moonshine musician."

But both of them whispered one thing. "But mostly, keep the bond and siblings love linger in your thoughts and dreams, forever more Louds."

Jordan and Sam decide to leave them be and head upstairs to jam on some soothing tunes, but they had to check up on Lily first.

What Lincoln doesn't know, is that Luna's smile was starting to frown and she was shedding a lone tear and whispering as if she's scared, of something.

**A/N: Likewise, you all know how much of a fan I am for both Jordacoln and a Lincoln and Luna sibling moment. Can you blame me? If you guys have any ideas for future chapters, then you all know what to do. Leave a review, tell me what you all think and PM me.**


	163. Chapter 163

**Chapter 163**

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Lincoln is still in his cast, but he still tries his best to put on his smile and go through the day of school. By his side of course is Jordan, his girlfriend. Also Patriot and Valkyrie.

"So, you ready to see your pals after that day off of yours yesterday?" asked Jordan.

"Yup, I wanna know how they've been doing while I was gone" replied Lincoln.

They then pass by Principal Huggins. "Good to see you up and walking again Mr. Loud."

"Thank you sir, and it's good to be back in school" replied Lincoln.

Principal Huggins chuckles. "Lincoln, you were only gone for one day not a long time."

"Yeah, I know. But it feels good to be back in school to finish things up with any school work and hang out with my friends" replied Lincoln.

Principal Huggins smiles at the boy's ability to try and get through all of this. "Well, it is nice to see that can-do attitude of yours back Lincoln."

Principal Huggins then sees Sheryl go to him. "Principal Huggins, it appears there's a small problem in the cafeteria, we're gonna need you to come and have a look."

"I'm on it!" Principal Huggins heads for the cafeteria with Sheryl following behind.

"Lincoln!" he turns around and sees his friends. Stella, Simon, Liam, Tabby, Zach, Giggles, Rusty, Polly and Clyde.

"Hey guys, looks like I've been missed" replied Lincoln.

"Ya darn right you're been missed mate" said Tabby.

"You lookin' fine buddy?" asked Liam.

"I am Liam, nothing else is broken" replied Lincoln.

"I hope not dude, you've already been through a lot" said Stella.

"We're just glad you're doing fine" said Simon.

Lincoln chuckles. "Thanks for the concern you guys. So, what's new here while I was away?"

"Nothing much, except to that act Jordan annihilated everyone in dodge ball yesterday" replied Rusty.

Lincoln looks to Jordan. "Which is something I forgot to ask you."

Jordan whistles nervously.

Lincoln looks back to his friends. "So, can someone tell me exactly what happened at dodge ball yesterday?"

They then recall all the horrors they went through.

_(Flashback)_

Jordan comes out of the changing room and is now in her gym uniform, she's on the side with her friends and it seems Lincoln's pals are now on the rival's side.

Coach Pokawski looks to both sides and he is about to blow his whistle.

Something inside of Jordan was starting to flare up, it was almost like a memory of her boyfriend was soaring into her thoughts. That's when it hit her! Carol Pingrey! Oh hell no!

Jordan then changes her smile into a vicious frown, and just as Coach Pokawski blows his whistle.

Jordan then garbs a dodge ball and throws it at them, Simon and Stella move out of the way at the high speed ball.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" yelled Simon.

"What the heck?" Stella then sees Jordan's expression. "Umm, Jordan?"

All of them, even Jordan's team sees her expression. There is fire in her eyes, and it's not the good kind.

Seeing as this could end bad, Valkyrie does the smart move, and hides behind the school bleachers. _"This is going to end badly!"_

Jordan then starts tossing dodge balls at great speed, all the while she's dodging and grabbing dodge balls.

Everyone on the other team is getting hailed down by her ruthless onslaught.

"Run for it guys!" said Rusty, but he gets hit.

"Jordan! What are you doing?!" Polly gets hit.

"Yup, looks like what happened to Lincoln is giving her a heck of a spark" Zach is down for the count.

"I guess she's seeing red dodge balls, while we're seeing red pain" said Giggles. And she's hit!

Liam tries to dodge with all his strength, but it wasn't enough and he's down. "Dang it."

"This just got scary!" Tabby is also hit and lays next to Liam. "Maybe we should just stay like this until she calms down."

"Agreed" groans Liam.

"This is beyond Jordan's might! What is happening?!" Clyde gets hit and falls onto Rusty. "Ow."

Everyone else is trying to duck, dodge, push and shove their way past Jordan's assault.

Simon and Stella are faring better as they maneuver through her attacks.

Jordan's friends and teammates are just watching Jordan go ballistic, they don't know if they should even stop her or not. Even Coach Pokawski had no clue what to do.

"Should we do something?" asked Kat.

"Sure, you wanna go and talk to her?" asked Mollie. They then look back to Jordan who was now yelling.

Kat then walks a few steps back. "You know what? Let's let her vent out all of this steam."

"That sure is a lot of steam" said Joy. A ball bounces off the wall and hits her.

"And this is where it gets worse" said Sadie, and she's hit by a stray ricocheting ball.

"Oh boy" Mollie is hit.

Pretty much both sides are running around and trying to avoid the dodge balls bouncing off the walls, Jordan has no clue her own team is taking hit's from her as well.

Coach Pokawski screams and tries to get to his office, but a dodge ball almost hits him, so he hides underneath the bleachers next to Valkyrie.

"This is insane! I feel bad for the middle school once she gets there" said Coach Pokawski. Valkyrie agrees.

"So true" said Haiku who is hiding there. This startles Coach Pokawski and Valkyrie.

Soon, the carnage is over and all that's left are Stella and Simon, both of them are exhausted and so was Jordan. But then she picks up a dodge ball and she squeezes it making a gun reload sound.

"Here comes the next round!" said Simon.

Both kids dodge every one of Jordan's attacks, all the while they hear Jordan yelling. "You think it was a good idea to let Lincoln see you like that?! Huh?!"

"Oh, so she's seeing Carol inside all of us. That's bad" said Stella, and she gets hit from a dodge ball.

Simon goes to her. "Are you okay?"

Stella coughs. "I-I'm fine Simon. J-Just took a hit, it's nothing." Stella then closes her eyes. (Fake death.)

Simon then yells out. "No!" And he's hit and lying next to Stella.

The two kids then open their eyes after their dramatic death scene. "That ended better than I thought" said Simon.

"What are the odds we can join the drama club in middle school?" asked Stella.

Jordan pants and looks around for moving targets. Let's see what she's seeing.

Jordan's vision looks like something of the terminator:

**Tracking … Tracking … Tracking: No living targets found. All hostiles neutralized. Objective Pingrey vengeance still in motion. For Lincoln.**

Jordan then stops panting and smiles. "Hey, great game guys." She then skips back to the changing room. While everyone else is left to groan in pain.

"What. Just. Happened?" asked Cookie.

"I think we all got ourselves a preview of what Jordan's going to do to Carol Pingrey" replied Tabby.

"When did they ever show that film anyway?" joked Giggles.

Coach Pokawski comes out of hiding, so does Haiku and Valkyrie. "Which side were you on again kid?"

"I was on Jordan's team, but I knew her anger would end up destroying everyone" replied Haiku.

"Okay then, so team Jordan wins" replied Coach Pokawski.

"Yeah" groaned Jordan's team.

"Be happy you kids are gonna be sent early today" said Coach Pokawski.

"Can someone call my dad's?" groaned Clyde.

"Someone call my memaw" said Liam.

"Someone call the funny doctor, because we're all in unfunny pain" said Giggles. They all groan from her pun.

Zach chuckles. "Good one."

Yeah, she's becoming the next Luan. Sort of.

(End flashback)

Lincoln looks to Jordan in shock.

Jordan is nervous after all of this. "Huh, I didn't know I was like that. All I recall is going into some kind of hunting-auto-pilot mode."

"Well, that auto-pilot was one flight none of us wanted to be part of" joked Giggles.

"You were like a machine out there!" said Polly.

"Like Terminator" said Simon.

"In a twelve year old form" said Stella.

Jordan chuckles. "Sorry guys, I was just angry I guess."

Lincoln then kisses her cheek. "What you did sounded kinda awesome. But it was also a bit too far."

Jordan looks down in sadness. "Yeah, I shouldn't have taken it all out on everybody like that. I was just so upset about what Carol showed you and what happened afterwards."

Rusty wanted to ask something about what Carol did, but he gets elbowed by Polly, so he stays quiet.

They then hear the bell ring. "Well, looks like first period is up. We should all get going" said Clyde.

"By the way, with Mrs., Johnson still checking in on her mom at the hospital. Who's the substitute teacher today?" asked Lincoln.

"Ms. Dimartino" replied Stella.

This made some of the boys turn red. Lincoln and Jordan see this. "Oh no."

Patriot and Valkyrie know this isn't gonna go well.

(Skip, Cafeteria)

All of them are enjoying lunch, well the girls are a bit upset with their boyfriends for staring at Dimartino through the whole class. They got some slaps after class.

Lincoln and Jordan look at the sad faces on Simon, Zach, Rusty and Liam.

"Well, that class ended in a way we did not expect" said Jordan.

"You guys okay?" asked Lincoln.

Simon sighs and looks down. "No" he then sees Stella glaring at him. "Stella, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking."

Stella could see how regretful he was for just staring at a woman older than him. "Okay, but I don't wanna have to go through this one more time. It kinda hurts to see you look at a woman who you think is prettier than me."

Simon looks down in sadness.

Lincoln and Jordan could see this in all the boy's faces.

"Come on guys, give them a break. They didn't know what they were getting into" said Jordan.

"Yeah, a lot of guy at other schools do the same" said Mollie.

The girls all understood. "Fine" said Polly.

"We were just upset about it" said Tabby.

"Not the kind of audience or applause some of us wanted" said Giggles.

"Believe me, it will take some time for them to stray away from Sirena's beauty again. Just give it time and be there for them to make them snap out of it" replied Lincoln.

"He's got a point there" said Jordan.

They all nodded.

"It's gonna be a long time for every boy to get over Dimartino" said Sadie.

"She's like a magnet for boys, no matter what age" said Kat.

"Well, now the rest of you girls know how I feel when Carol made Lincoln go into shock" said Jordan.

Polly, Stella, Giggles and Tabby then recall Jordan's dodge ball happy hour yesterday. "Oh."

Then Clyde shows up. "Hey guys, I saw what happened and thought it was both inappropriate and awkward. I have no clue why I'm not going gaga over Dimartino."

"Maybe coz you got your head straightened to normal and focusin' on somethin' else now" said Liam.

Clyde chuckles. "I guess you're right" he then looks to Lincoln. "So Lincoln, when do you take the cast off?"

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna be visited by someone to have it removed since this is no ordinary cast molding they put on me" said Lincoln.

"Is that cast made from something of the otherworld?" asked Rusty.

"Probably is" replied Zach. "Also, does hero Linc have any alien friends?"

Lincoln chuckles. "That's something I can't tell you."

"Dang it" said Zach. The others chuckle at this.

"Don't sweat it Zachary, no one is planning to get alienated in this table anytime soon" joked Giggles. Zach does chuckle at that pun.

Just then Lincoln gets a text, he checks it and sees it was from Sam. _"LUNA HAD A BREAKDOWN IN SCHOOL! SHE'S BEING SENT HOME!"_

Lincoln's face was now filled with worry. Jordan and the others also see his expression. "Lincoln, is something wrong?"

Lincoln gets up. "I gotta go!" He grabs his crutches and leaves the cafeteria with Patriot and Valkyrie. This worries Jordan and she goes after him, so do the rest of their friends.

Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lisa also see this and follow. Along with Darcy, Meli, Haiku, Rocky and the rest of the Morticians Club.

Lincoln then spots Principal Huggins. "Principal Huggins! Principal Huggins!"

The Principal turns around and sees Lincoln in panic, followed by his friends. "Loud? What's wrong?"

Lincoln then shows him the text from Sam Sharp. Huggins knew something would happen, and to be honest he thought Lincoln would be the one to have a breakdown. I guess Lincoln does have thick skin, sort of.

"Alright loud, you can go and tend to your sister. But whatever school work you have has to be delivered to you understand?" said Principal Huggins.

"Thank you sir, thank you!" replied Lincoln. He then looks to the others. "Guys, I gotta go and check on my sister!"

Jordan kisses him. "Go. Luna needs her little brother, now." Lincoln smiles and he heads off with Patriot and Valkyrie.

They all watch as Lincoln heads out of the school.

Just then Lola gets an idea and goes to Principal Huggins. "Umm, can we also go home and check on our sister?"

Principal Huggins crosses his arms and looks to Lola sternly. "Nice try Loud, not gonna happen."

"Dang it" scowled Lola. She's then dragged away by Lucy. "Come on you."

"It was a nice try though" said Lana.

"Simpletons" replied Lisa.

"What's the simpleton?" asked Darcy.

Jordan sighs and looks to the doors where Lincoln left through. _'Please be okay Luna.'_

(Outside)

Lincoln waits by the roadside for Vanzilla to come, but instead he sees Chunk's van coming. _'I guess Lori, Leni and Luan are still in school.'_

Chunk's van stops, the back is kicked open and Luna comes out. "Easy on the van there luv" said Chunk.

"Luna!" yelled Sam as she also gets out of the van.

Luna ignores them and looks around, she then sees Lincoln and rushes to him. "Lincoln!"

"Luna! What's wrong?!" asked Lincoln. But before he can say anything else, he's hugged by his third eldest sister.

He could hear her crying, so he hugs her back and tries to calm her down. "Hey, it's okay Luna. What happened?"

Luna just sobs onto her brother and strokes his hair. "I-I-I thought … I thought s-someone came a-and took you a-away from me!"

Lincoln then looks to Sam. "Sam, what happened?"

"She had a break down in the girl's bathroom. She went into the toilet stall and started to cry and freak out. She kept yelling at something and saying to let you go, I think she had some kind of nightmare, while day dreaming" said Sam.

"Also, Sam told me she called Lori, Leni and Luan and the rest of the band to come and help out Luna, they kept Sully away from the restroom" said Chunk.

"Lori knew what was going on and told Leni to get Principal Rivers. After calming down Luna, Principal Rivers decided to let her go home, she wanted me to bring her there. Lori was gonna drive us but I told her that Chunk can do it" said Sam.

"Right as rain there Sam. The rest of your sisters still have school, so I came to the high school as fast as I could. Your parents were told about all of this, and we told them we got it all covered" said Chunk.

"The first thing I thought was to get Luna to you" said Sam. "And don't worry, Sully and Mazzy said they'll give us our schoolwork later on."

Lincoln nods and looks to Luna who was still crying and hugging him. Patriot and Valkyrie are also concerned by this.

"We should go home now" said Lincoln.

"That's a good idea kid, hop in" said Chunk. Patriot and Valkyrie take to the skies

Lincoln then looks to Luna. "Luna, let's go home."

Luna then stands up and while still hugging Lincoln and she walks into Chunk's van still hugging him. Her eyes are still closed and she just walked into Chunk's van all while hugging Lincoln. This was new to Lincoln, Sam and Chunk.

Sam picks up Lincoln's crutches and follows into the van and they drive off with Patriot and Valkyrie following.

(The Loud House)

Chunk's van stops. Sam opens the back and like before Luna gets out, eyes closed and still hugging Lincoln and walks into the loud house.

Sam and Chunk were now concerned over this. Patriot flies down and gets the key in the rose bushes and unlocks the door, Luna steps inside the house, and Lincoln is feeling very worried and awkward about this. He's being hugged/carried by Luna.

Patriot and Valkyrie fly into the house.

Sam follows soon after with Lincoln's crutches. "Chunk, you can head on home. I got this."

Chunk gets out of his van. "You kids need some adult supervision, so I'll be here to see if there's anything else I can do."

They both head into the house. They see Luna head upstairs and into her and her little brother's room.

She then lays onto a bean bag chair while still hugging Lincoln.

Sam and Chunk, with Patriot and Valkyrie peek through the door. Lincoln notices them and motions to them that he's got this.

Sam, Chunk and the two eagles nod and give them some alone time.

Lincoln then looks to his sister still hugging and starting to cry once again. "Luna. Can you tell me what happened?"

Luna continues to sob and hug Lincoln, he decides to wait for her to finish her crying. What amazes Lincoln, is that his leg hasn't been hit as they were headed home.

It took five minutes for Luna to finally calm down, she then releases her hug from Lincoln and looks at his concerned face, Lincoln could see her mascara all messed up from her crying. Lincoln kisses her cheek and Luna kisses his forehead.

Lincoln then sits next to Luna.

Luna sighs. "I'm sorry bro, I guess …I guess I broke down."

Lincoln hands her a tissue and she blows her nose, and also wipes away her ruined mascara.

"Luna, what happened? What made you break down like that?" asked Lincoln.

Luna sighs and looks down with some sadness.

Lincoln could tell that whatever happened to her to make her break down like that really riled her up. "Luna, I understand if you don't wanna tell me, I know it must've been too much to remember."

Luna shakes her head. "No, no. It's okay, I should tell you."

Lincoln was glad she was opening to him about this.

"Okay, so it started when we were having our history class. It was about the British history which is something I was always interested in. Then I found out it wasn't about music, but I still had to take notes. Then the teach mentioned the history of when kids were used for hard labor, which was so not cool. Then he showed us some slides of the rich ….. The rich" Luna starts to choke up from her words.

Lincoln then realized what she meant. He also recalls a game from Simon. Assassin's Creed Syndicate, and it showed some kids being abused to work …. By the rich, well the Templars, but you guys get the idea.

"Was it the rich people using kids for manual labor and not letting them have a chance to freedom?" asked Lincoln.

Luna sheds some tears and nods. "Then ….. When class was over, Sam and I went ….. We went to use the restrooms. Sam noticed ….. She noticed how troubled I was looking, but I told her I was f-fine ….. Then w-when I went to one of t-the stalls that's when I saw something!"

Lincoln then holds his sister's hand to try and keep her calm.

"I-I saw …. You" Luna starts to cry once more. "Y-You were b-being forced t-to work! Fo-Forced to be abused by …. B-By some greedy rich …. Bastard!"

Lincoln then hugs Luna, she hugs him tightly. "A-And I couldn't d-do anything to s-save you! You w-were being hurt! Th-They kept beating you up!"

Lincoln didn't like where this was going. "They killed you." was what Luna whispered.

Lincoln's eyes were now wide and he too was starting to shed some tears, but then some part of him was rethinking something else.

He then wipes away his tears and looks to Luna. "Luna, what you saw was something that wil never happen to me, ever."

Luna breaks the hug and looks to Lincoln. "B-But, it looked s-so real."

"To you it was. But it's not real, those days are gone and sure as heck no one does that anymore. It's completely illegal, and we're not in Britain and I'm safe" said Lincoln.

Luna was a bit motivated by Lincoln's words that it is alright, but she was still feeling sad. "Still, I just couldn't let that happen to you again. The kidnapping, you getting hurt and almost killed. That was harsh and heart breaking, I'm your legal guardian. I'm supposed to look after you bro, and for some reason I ain't doing a good job at it."

Lincoln hugs Luna once more. "Luna, you saved me from almost getting killed. You risked so much to make me happy, you were always there for me when I was feeling lonely and you are the reason why I have my talent today. I say you're doing a great job of being my guardian and my best big sister."

Luna smiles and sheds some tears, but these are tears of joy and she returns the hug. "I love you little bro."

"I love you too sis" replied Lincoln. The two of them stay like this for a while, they needed to be with each other's sibling company.

Unbeknownst to them, Sam and Chunk are seeing this and smile.

Sam was glad Luna was finally calm, though she was also upset at what made Luna break down like this. _'She has a long way to get past all of this horrible stuff, but I know that with Lincoln she can get through it.'_

Then Sam gets an idea. _'If Luna and I actually become a thing as adults, maybe it's best if Lincoln lived close by. The one thing I wouldn't want to do is to break this sibling bond they have, kinda like Simon and myself.'_

**A/N: And things got a bit sad for a moment there, but they will heal, in time. And also coming will be Lincoln finally getting rid of his cast. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	164. Chapter 164

**Chapter 164**

(The Loud House)

Rick and Jesse arrive to pick up the overnight stuff Jordan has and bring them back home.

Lincoln and Jordan also help move her stuff, though Luna insisted that she should do it since her bro is still in a cast. The others Louds decided to assist in putting all of Jordan's overnight stuff into the Rosato van.

"So, this is it. It was fun while it lasted" said Jordan.

"Yeah, maybe next time we can have a sleep over elsewhere" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, just not at your place since it doesn't have the space for a sleep over" said Jordan.

Rick then comes into the house. "So, you ready to get the cast off you?"

"I am, I have to wait for the guy to come and do the job" replied Lincoln.

"It will be nice to see Lincoln back on his two feet again" said Leni.

"Do you need some leg warm ups bro?" asked Lynn Jr.

"Perhaps I can be able to create something to bring your leg back to its former self" suggested Lisa.

"I'm sure I can pull a leg to make it a funny bone!" said Luan.

Lincoln chuckles at the way they wanna help. "No thanks girls, I'm sure I can handle getting my leg back in shape on my own."

"We also heard about you two wanting to have a sleep over. Perhaps we can have it at our place, it will be alright just as long as they your friends don't do any trouble" said Jesse.

"That sounds awesome. Maybe we can also invite Ronnie Anne and Sid" said Jordan.

"Once they're done having some weekend fun with their dad" replied Lincoln.

Lucy then comes out of nowhere. "Lincoln" this startles Lincoln. "Is it true from what I heard from your talk with Ronnie Anne? Did her cousin Carl try and make some kind of ghost tour?"

"Yeah, he did. But she said he might not be doing it anymore. For some reason he was startled by something and gave back everyone's cash" replied Lincoln.

Lucy was getting suspicious. "Odd."

"Also, we heard why you had to stay here for three more days. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that with those teenagers Lincoln" said Rick.

"It's okay, I forgive them now. I know they all didn't mean it, especially Carol" replied Lincoln.

"Which me and her still have some unfinished business" said Jordan with an annoyed tone. The Louds were also still shocked by this vengeance tactic by Jordan.

Rick and Jesse were nervous about this. _'I wonder where did Jordan get this vengeful emotion from/'_

Just then they all spot a large aircraft arriving (Medivac Dropship).

"Whoa! A StarCraft Medivac Dropship, now that is awesome!" said Lincoln.

"The technology from these other worldly allies of your is very impressive" said Lisa.

"Lisa, you can't ask to experiment on their stuff" said Lori.

"Fine" groaned Lisa.

The Dropship lands and coming out is a man at the age of twenty three, black hair and a beard, he seems Russian, but he speaks English well.

"Alright, my name is Victor Abromovitch. I aid in running FutureTech and I am here to remove the cast from the boy, Freezer Burn sent me" replied Victor.

Lincoln and Jordan step towards the man, Luna feels uneasy about this and follows. Patriot and Valkyrie land onto Luna's shoulders.

"I'm ready to have my cast removed sir" said Lincoln.

"Okay, let's do it into your house" said Victor.

They all head inside and Lincoln sits onto the couch and puts his casted foot onto the coffee table.

"Umm, why can't we just cut it open? Like at the hospital by a normal doctor?" asked Lana.

"Is it that complicated?" asked Lola.

"Yes" replied Victor. "Now, Lincoln suffered from three fractures onto his leg along with some ruptured blood veins, and it would take a long time for his leg to heal in a normal cast. So under the authority of Freezer Burn, we placed Lincoln's leg into a Vibranium sealed cast. The energies from this metallic alloy can be able to heal the damages."

Lincoln and Jordan's jaws drop. "Vibranium?!"

Lisa is also shocked. "You mean the same thing from those Marvel movies?!"

Victor then pulls out a laser cutter. "Yes, the very same one. And it is real and I'm sure you guys know it's hard to get." He starts cutting the cast open. "Now, I need to focus to get this off."

Lucy whispers to Lisa. "Don't even think of trying to get a sample."

Lincoln isn't nervous from this, instead he was still shocked that all this time his le was sealed into Vibranium for protection and healing.

To the others, it explains why his leg wasn't disturbed by everything that hit it.

Luna sits next to Lincoln and Jordan and looks to the man using the laser cutter on his cast.

Victor then finishes cutting it and places the laser cutter onto the table, he then pulls out a laser buzz saw.

They all gasp at the weapon. Luna, Jordan and the two eagles did not like this at all.

Victor sees their shocked expressions "What? This is necessary, I just breached the first shell of the Vibranium cast. He's not gonna get hurt guys." He then starts cutting through the next layer of the cast.

"Umm, can I ask what that is made of?" asked Lincoln.

"Is it even a laser?" asked Leni.

"It literally looks more like a saw!" said Lori.

"Now that's what I call cutting into the cast" joked Luan.

Victor stops. "Can you guys shut up?! I'm trying to work here!" He then goes back to cutting.

They all remain silent as Victor proceeds to cut it. He only takes ten minutes and the next layer of the cast is now removed.

They notice another layer in the cast. Victor goes through his jacket for another item.

"So, you're still cutting it?" asked Lana.

"How many times are you going to cut the cast?" asked Lola.

"This should be the last one" he then sees a note in his pocket and reads it. "Oh, so I don't need to use anything else to cut it. Just my powers."

They were all confused at what he just said. "Wait what?" asked the loud and Rosato parents.

"Forgive me for asking, but did you just say powers? As in super powers?" asked Lisa.

"Like those from comic book heroes?" asked Luna.

Victor puts his stuff back into his jacket. He rolls up his sleeve and his arms spark with electricity. "Yes, super powers."

He then generates some electricity as he places his hand onto the cast.

Everyone is now concerned by this. "What the heck are you doing dude?!" asked Luna in anger.

"Would you calm down? My powers is to generate Tesla electricity, it's currently destabilizing the last Vibranium cast" replied Victor.

They notice the last cast is starting crack.

"Whoa!" said the twins.

"Fascinating" said Lisa.

"Is it working?" asked Leni.

"Now that's what I call cracking things up!" said Luan.

"Seriously Luan?" groaned Lori.

Soon the cast is broken and Lincoln's leg is free.

Lincoln starts to move his leg around and he notices how clean it was.

"So, you feeling alright kid?" asked Victor.

"Yeah, it feels as if it was still the same before I got hurt" said Lincoln with joy.

"Wow! You think you can use a cast like that for me when I get hurt?" asked Lynn Jr.

Victor chuckles and then looks to LJ. "Not in your life loud." Lynn Jr rolls her eyes in annoyance.

Lincoln then stands up and stretches his leg. "Wow, still as good as it was before. Thank you very much sir."

"No problem, and I'll be sure to tell Freezer Burn how it all went." Victor then looks to his watch. "Now will you excuse me, I have to go and attend the birthday of Freezer Burn's little brother."

"Hang on, the hero version of myself … Has a brother?!" asked Lincoln.

"He does, and no he is not of blood. He is adopted into the family after his parents were dubbed idiots" said Victor.

They were all shocked.

"Wow, they must've been the dumbest parents ever" said Lynn Sr.

"The poor boy" said Rita.

"No need to worry, he's living it good being a Spellman" replied Victor.

"Do you need some entertainment for his party? How old is the kid anyway?" Luan make a balloon animal. Victor is unamused and pops it.

"Sorry kid, but I don't think we need some extra hands for the job. Also, he's turning eleven this year and ready to advance in school" replied Victor. He then leaves the house and goes back to the Dropship.

But then he remembers something and goes to Lincoln and Jordan, and Luna.

"Now, I know that you guys are stronger together and have been through so much. So, to avoid any more mishaps" Victor reads what has been written on his tablet. "Under the authority of Commander Freezer Burn. Lincoln Loud, Jordan Rosato and Luna Loud, you three now have access to using the Allied airbase and outpost that we have built outside of Royal Woods. You may use this base as a way to act as a security measure or when something critical has happened, the Rosato jet may be placed there as well. And as an extra measure, do not let anyone else enter the base.

They all remain shocked at what he just announced to them. Lincoln, Jordan and Luna mostly.

Victor then puts his tablet away. "Which means, you cannot let Lori, Leni, Luan, Lucy, Lana, Lola, LJ and you parents go near it, especially Lisa."

"But what about my parents?" asked Jordan.

"Oh, they can enter whenever they like since your jet is going to be there, also acting as second command there is you're godfather Peter Harris. He already got the email this morning" said Victor.

"And what about our friends?" asked Lincoln.

"They can go as well, just as long as either of you three are there as well. We don't want anyone else touching anything that could lead to the bases destruction" said Victor. He then hops back into the dropship. "Farewell Louds, I hope we don't meet again."

And he takes off.

They were all shocked by this news.

"Whoa guys! This is just …. Wow!" said Lynn Jr.

"First dodge ball, then music, then eagle contests and now this! I may not be that dumb anymore, but all of this is just too much for me to think about" said Leni.

"This is literally the weirdest and most unexpected news ever" said Lori.

"I guess we got ourselves some commanding genes in the family. Wouldn't wanna split the authority with them! Hahahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

Lincoln sits down underneath the tree to figure out what just happened. Jordan sees this and joins him.

"Well, that was … Something we did not expect" said Jordan.

"I don't ….. What the? ….. I can't even think" replied Lincoln.

They're parent didn't know what else to think of all this. This was something they had to discuss by themselves later.

Lincoln and Jordan look to Luna, she was just staring at nothing. Almost like her mind was trying to figure out what just happened.

"Luna? You okay there?" asked Jordan.

Everyone else notices this and doesn't know what to do to make Luna snap out of her trance.

"Luna? Something wrong?" asked Lana.

"She looks like she's either seen a ghost or seen someone die" said Lucy.

"Should we slap her to snap out of it?" asked Lola.

"That would be inappropriate. She is currently trying to rethink about all of this" said Lisa. Though she seemed a bit annoyed.

Luna then looks to Lincoln and sits next to him, she was also thinking about what that man just said. _'Is this a good thing? I mean I can be able to keep Lincoln and Jordan safe with this command of dudes with weapons, or is it a bad thing? These people have weapons and seem more authoritive than me.'_

Lincoln places a hand on his sister's shoulder. Luna snaps out of it and sees Lincoln's smile.

Luna smiles seeing this and hugs him. "Sorry, I was just confused at all of this."

Lincoln returns the hug. "So am I sis. We just have to figure out what to do and how to deal with all of it, I mean I think I'm over the whole me being kidnapped thing."

The others were happy to hear that Lincoln was now over the whole traumatizing event.

"Umm, can someone tell us what just happened?" They all turn around to see Sam, Simon and Stella.

"We just …. We saw what was happening …. With that guy and all that he just said" said Stella.

"How long were you guys standing there?" asked Rick.

"Since the guy said that Lincoln, Jordan and Luna have full command of a military base outside of town" replied Simon.

"Dudes, I don't even know what to think of all this. I can't even figure out what just happened" said Sam.

"Same here Sam" replied Stella.

Lincoln and Luna break the hug, and with Jordan they stand up. "Maybe we should all discuss this inside of the house" said Lincoln.

They all agree and head into the loud house.

They all take their seats on the couch and chairs. "So, about what that Victor guy said" replied Jordan.

"How the heck are you three going to command an army like that?" asked Lynn Jr. "It's like leading an all-star football team!"

"She's right. Luna is sixteen and Lincoln and Jordan are still twelve" said Lori.

"But if we can recall, that hero Lincoln said that he is a commander along with his family leading their own troops across the infinite realms" replied Lisa.

"That's different Lisa, that Lincoln has had some rough times" said Lola.

"But so has our Lincoln. He fought lots of enemies, from Chandler, Hank, Hawk, Andrew, That bratty kid and that rich dork" said Lana.

"She's right. Though I don't really feel comfortable with Linky and Jordan going to a place with lots of dangerous weapons" said Leni with worry.

"But they won't be alone there, Peter Harris is second commanding the place. Which will question his part-time job as a cop" said Lucy.

"Looks like we're all tied up in our choices! Hahaha! Get it? But seriously, I have no clue what to even think of all this" said Luan.

"Goo-Goo" said Lily.

Sam, Simon and Stella just remain silent. They don't even know what else to say from all of this.

The parents look to Lincoln, Jordan and Luna who were whispering to each other, they then nod as if they agree.

"You kids got something to say?" asked Jesse.

"Because it looks like you guys are agreeing on something" said Rita.

"We have" said Lincoln.

"We decided that we will take command of this so called army we were given, once the time is right. If we're going to face some old enemies then we can try and handle it, but should the situation get out of hand, then we send in whatever we got at that base" said Jordan.

"Either Lincoln or Jordan can take command, but they will need some adult supervision from either one of our rents or Peter Harris" replied Luna. "I can also take charge, but I may also require some adult supervision as well."

They were stunned by this plan they had.

"Wow. That's what I call a triple tactical mind" said Simon.

"Where the heck did all of this came from?" asked Stella.

Lincoln, Jordan and Luna chuckle. "I guess you can say that Jordan and I still have our relationshipping kinds at work" said Lincoln.

"So true" replied Jordan.

"And I guess I'm pulling some planning pages off of Lincoln's smart book, that or it's just the sibling bond we have" replied Luna.

They all look to the parents to see what they think.

"Well, it does sound like a good idea" said Lynn Sr.

"I guess we're also in agreement" said Rick.

"Just as long as this army is for emergencies only" said Rita.

"And that you kids have some adult supervision" said Jesse.

The three kids smiled. Then they looked to the loud sisters and their three friends.

Lori sighs. "So, who here thinks it's a good idea to go with their plan?"

They all raise their hands, none of them objected.

"Okay, so motion carried and this army is for emergencies only and under the lead of Lincoln, Jordan and Luna" said Lori.

Lincoln and Jordan were glad they agreed, they can now have some momentum should an old enemy arise.

For Luna, this was a new way to keep Lincoln and Jordan safe. As if her task of being his guardian has been escalated.

"Guys, we have a problem" said Simon. They all look to him.

"And what might that be dude?" asked Luna.

"What are we gonna tell our friends? And if someone knows about this, what will the whole town think?" asked Simon.

"He's got a point. Lincoln and Jordan have their popularity sky rocketed from all that they went through, and a lot of the people in town are still getting concerned for anyone else who would cause trouble" said Stella.

Lincoln then smiles. "Then we keep what happened today a secret. We can only tell our friends when the time is right, and if we can trust them, and maybe someday we can let the whole town know about it."

"That sounds like a heck of a plan bro" said Luna.

"Keeping it classified till the time is right. I like this plan" said Rick.

They all agreed with this other plan.

"So when are you planning to visit the outpost outside of town?" asked Lisa.

"Lisa Loud, you are not going there to check on what they have" scolded Rita.

"She's right Lisa, we can't let you or anyone else go there, until trust is assured" said Jordan.

"Also dude, chances something could go wrong from whatever chaos we'll bring there" said Luna.

They all had to agree, they can be chaotic when they go somewhere new, and when they seem interested.

"Maybe we'll go there, when the time is right" said Lincoln.

"You think we should tell Pop-pop?" asked Lucy.

Now that was something they all have to deal with, till next time.

**A/N: Lincoln's healed, big news and big surprises. What new adventures await for them when an old enemy might surface. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**And if you guys have any ideas for future chapters, please PM me. Idea and concept from beginning to end.**


	165. Chapter 165

**Chapter 165**

(Somewhere above Royal Woods)

As promised, Lincoln and Jordan wanted to go skydiving again, now normally they would want to take the Rosato jet, but that wasn't available due to some inspections for any repairs.

So with the aid of Jordan's godfather Peter Harris and the Allied outpost under their command, they took the next big aircraft for the job. An Allied Century Bomber, and right now it is flying high in the sky.

Flying next to the large bomber are two high speed superiority jets, Apollo Fighters.

Peter leaves the cockpit to the co-pilot and heads to the two kids. "You guys ready?"

Lincoln and Jordan are now wearing their wing suits, but now in a different color.  
Lincoln's wing suit is black with some shades of orange and light blue, Jordan's wing suit is also black but with yellow and brown on it.

"We're almost ready sir" replied Lincoln as he puts on his parachute bag.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Jordan puts on her goggles.

Patriot and Valkyrie stretch their wings, they know they are very high up in the sky, so it's going to be one heck of a dive.

(Ketcham Park)

At ground level is where Rick and Jesse Rosato, Lynn Sr and Rita, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lily, Stella, Simon, Rusty, Polly, Giggles, Zach, Liam, Tabby, Sam, Sully, Mazzy, Mollie, Joy, Cookie, Kat, Sadie, Clyde and Mayor Davis are using binoculars to keep track of the large aircraft. Oh, and their pets are watching with them as well.

Walt's brought with him his duck girlfriend Della.

"So, when do you guys think they'll make the jump?" asked Tabby.

"Soon I hope" said Liam.

"This is going to be so exciting!" said Mayor Davis.

"I hope they'll be okay" said Lynn Sr.

"Lincoln and Jordan are tough pops, they got this" said Luna.

"I have never seen any kind of plane like that before" said Stella. "And I saw some in a documentary."

"Well, it is from that base outside of town, so obviously it's not from this world" replied Simon.

"As I was told from Lincoln and Jordan, that is a Century bomber which acts as a heavy assault aircraft and a transportation for troops" replied Lisa.

"Sure wish I could ride in that thing" said Lana.

"Sweetie, no" replied Rita.

"I'm surprised Lincoln wants to do this after he got his cast off" said Polly.

"He did say he wanted to see if he still has his courage" replied Lucy.

"They must be nervous up there" said Leni with worry.

"They literally are not Leni, they've both been through a lot and can handle it" said Lori. "Also, I am so recording this."

"Same here" replied Kat and Sadie.

"I thought you would be up there joining them?" asked Jesse.

"Would love to, but right now I'd like to see just how great they can be up there by themselves" replied Rick.

"You guys think Jordan packed some dodge balls with her?" teased Mollie.

Rusty and Zach were not willing to think of dodge balls raining down from the sky. That would be scary.

Every once in a while Clyde breathes into his paper bag, the thought of Lincoln sky diving was not something he didn't want, or need to see.

What they all don't know is that Clyde's dad's followed them and are using binoculars to look up and they are nervous.

"This is dangerous for them" said Harold nervously.

"I know, I know. But we can't intervene, this is their thing and we have to respect it" replied Howard. "Even if it is terrifying for two twelve year olds."

(Back in the Century Bomber.)

Lincoln and Jordan were now fully suited and ready. "Hey Peter! We're locked, stocked and ready to drop!" said Jordan.

Peter comes to them from the cockpit. "Okay, listen up. You two got your wing suits on and your chutes. That light on the wall is red that means it ain't opening yet, it will turn yellow which means get ready and once it turns green the floor underneath you will open and that's when you two drop out. I read the instructions of this heavy bomber that this area we're in is where they drop the payload and troops. So, I guess you two know what to do."

"Got it" replied Lincoln and Jordan.

"Stay safe, and stay together. Patriot and Valkyrie, keep an eye on them" said Peter. The two eagles nod.

"I'll see you all on ground level, soon." Peter heads back to the cockpit.

Lincoln and Jordan take deep breathes and adjust their goggles.

"You nervous?" asked Lincoln.

"A little, but once we jump out of here that adrenaline rush we had from our last jump will be all over me" replied Jordan.

Lincoln chuckles. "Glad we're both on the same level of getting excited."

The light turns yellow. "Here we go!" said Lincoln.

Patriot and Valkyrie also get ready.

Lincoln and Jordan make their arms do an X form on their chests. "This is it Linc!" said Jordan with excitement.

Lincoln then recalls something. "How high are we again?"

"I don't know and I don't care! Let's do this thing! Woooo!" replied Jordan.

Lincoln chuckles at her excited nature. _'That's my beautiful angel.'_

Then the light turns green and the floor underneath them splits open and they both jump out of the bomber.

(Ground level)

They all gasp as they see the bombers doors open and coming out were the two kids and eagles.

"There they are!" said Luan.

"Whoa! They are really high up!" said Lynn Jr.

"How high are they anyway?" asked Lola.

"Judging by the wind current and the measurement of the flight of the bomber, somewhere above the height level of Mount Everest" replied Lisa.

Some of them are shocked by this, but Luna just smiled. She knows they got this.

"That sounds terrifying! Why would they choose that high?!" Clyde says in panic.

Lucy groans. "Why is he here again?"

(Back to Lincoln and Jordan)

Lincoln and Jordan's eyes are closed at first, but when they open them they can see the Century Bomber flying off with the jets.

Lincoln looks to his right and he sees Jordan giggling. This also make shim giggle.

They both turn their bodies so they were now looking at the ground. they noticed they were really high up, they could see clouds and Royal Woods, very, very, very, very far away.

"Huh, I think we're way above the height of Mount Everest" said Lincoln.

"You think so?" asked Jordan.

"No clue, I was just guessing" replied Lincoln.

They both remain in free fall as the ground level is just going to be one long fall.

"So, now what?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln maneuvers himself to be close to her and he kisses her. "Some alone time is nice."

Jordan giggles and she also kisses him.

Patriot and Valkyrie smile and just dive with them.

(Ground level)

"Umm, what are they doing?" asked Zach.

They use they're binoculars and zoom in on the two kids.

"Aww, they're ski dive kissing. Is that a thing?" said Leni.

"Literally got it all recorded!" said Lori.

"I got my camera ready as well. A lot of people are gonna love this" said Mayor Davis.

"I don't know if this is either adorable or awesome" said Mollie.

"Both" replied Joy and Cookie.

"Way to go bro" said Luna.

(Back to Lincoln and Jordan.)

They both stop making out and look at each other in a love daze and speak only one thing. "I love you."

They then look down and see that the ground level wasn't even close to them. "How long are we going to get to earth anyway?" asked Jordan.

"Can't say, maybe we should try some tricks up here" replied Lincoln.

"Now you're talking!" Jordan pushes herself from him and spirals.

Lincoln chuckles and does some barrel rolls and dives next to her.

They both hold hands and look as if they're dancing in the air.

Patriot and Valkyrie also do their aerial moves next to the two kids.

(Ground Level.)

"What the heck? What are they doing?" asked Rusty.

"They look like they're dancing" replied Giggles.

"Looks like Patriot and Valkyrie aren't the only ones with some high flying moves" said Luan.

"Look at them with those tricks!" said Sam.

"It's like they got rhythm up there" replied Sully.

"A shame they didn't bring any music" said Mazzy.

"Did they bring their phones with them?" asked Stella.

"Nah dude, they're phones are here with me. Can't let them lose them in the sky" replied Luna.

"You think they can do those moves for next year's Bald Eagle contest?" asked Jesse.

"They might" replied Rita.

"Now those are some sky worthy dance moves! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

They all groaned, except for Liam and Giggles. "Good one."

(Back to Lincoln and Jordan.)

All the moves and tricks they're doing was actually helping them reach ground level a bit faster.

"Looks like we're passed the clouds" said Jordan.

"Which means it's almost time to take flight!" said Lincoln.

"Heck yeah!" said Jordan.

Patriot and Valkyrie also get ready to extend their wings.

Lincoln and Jordan look to the ground with determined eyes. They then spot Ketcham Park.

"Ready?" asked Lincoln.

"Let's rock!" replied Jordan.

And at a split second they both push the button on their gloved right hand and they're wing suits activate, and they pull up just above Lori's head. Patriot and Valkyrie also fly upwards to follow Lincoln and Jordan.

"Whoa!" yelled Lori.

The others are shocked at what almost happened. "Did they do that on purpose?" asked Lucy.

"I think they did" replied Stella.

"Now that was intense!" said Lynn Jr. "Look at them go!"

"That was so close!" said Liam.

"They were using the same tactics that German Dive bombers would use" replied Lisa. "Or what American bombers used during the battle of Midway."

"Looks like the blood of their war great grandfathers is still in there" replied Rick.

"Whoa! That was kinda cool. What do you think dear?" Rita looks to see her husband passed out, but his camera rolling. "Oh dear."

"He's not the only one passed out" Rusty looks to Clyde, then they hear a car horn and turn to see both McBride's in the van also passed out. Harold's head hit the horn.

"How did we not see them there?" asked Leni.

"Actually I knew they were present and following us" replied Lisa.

"Then how come you didn't tell us?" asked Sadie.

"I wanted to see what would happen if they encounter whatever stunt Lincoln and Jordan would pull" replied Lisa.

Luna looks up and uses her binoculars to keep track of them. "Nice tactics bro, you got all of us."

"Those two sure are something" said Mayor Davis.

Lincoln and Jordan are both enjoying this new found freedom in the skies.

"That was awesome! I can't believe we did that!" said Jordan.

"I didn't think it would work" replied Lincoln. "Looks like my late night research did the job."

"Ya darn right it did! Woohoo!" cheered Jordan as they both glide through the sky.

They both remain in flight and take in the sights of Royal Woods from above. They spot the Loud House, Jordan's house, what was left of Tetherby's mansion being cleaned up, they can see the Allied Outpost from afar, and they see Norm the Janitor and Mrs. Johnson having a talk in front of the school, Principal Huggins headed to Aloha-Comrade, Hugh and Sirena Dimartino leaving Jean-Juan's, a few of their school mates coming out of the mall, Carol's house and they see her looking out the window and waving at them.

Jordan however wasn't smiling to see her, Lincoln does notice this. "You still wanna get even with her?"

"Yes, yes I do" replied Jordan.

They both remain in flight, Jordan then sees Lincoln looking at her with a love daze. Jordan giggles at this. "What? Something you like?"

"More like something I truly love" replied Lincoln.

Jordan chuckles. "Oh you."

They then spot Patriot and Valkyrie flying above them, then they spot the Century Bomber they jumped out of, headed back to the Allied Outpost's airbase.

From the distance, they can see Great Lake City. "I wonder how Ronnie Anne and Bobby are doing" said Lincoln.

"Didn't she said Bobby and her were going to spend the weekends at their dad's Apartment?" asked Jordan.

"They did, hopefully they had fun" replied Lincoln.

"I'm sure they did, Ronnie Anne will call or text us all about it" said Jordan. "Also, what was Lori talking to Bobby about earlier?"

"I think I overheard them talking about Bobby wanting to become the employee of the month at the Mercado" replied Lincoln.

"He probably got the spot" said Jordan.

"Yeah, you're right" replied Lincoln. "Well, we should head back to the others. Don't wanna keep them worrying and junk."

"Okay fine" replied Jordan. They both maneuver they're flight and head back to Ketcham Park.

The others see them coming. "Here they come!" said Lana.

Lincoln and Jordan are closing in on the park, they then low fly past some buildings and with the space now clear they pull on their parachutes and glide past the pond and land safely on solid ground. Patriot and Valkyrie land onto their shoulders.

"And that's how we stick the landing" said Lincoln and Jordan.

The others soon go to them.

"What you guys did back there was so awesome!" said Rusty.

"I literally freaked out when you two flew right past me" said Lori.

"That was way too close! And yet so cool!" said Sully.

"We totes got it all on camera" said Leni.

"We should show these to some of our friends, or better yet post them!" said Kat.

"You're father, Clyde and his dad's couldn't handle what you guys did, but I for one am impressed" said Rita. She then whispers to them. "You think I can put my hands on the plane stick?"

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle. "We'll see what we can do mom" replied Lincoln.

They all continue chatting to them about the sky diving and the wing suit flying. Luna smiles and watches as her baby bro and his girlfriend are both laughing and chatting away.

'_I wonder how many more cool things these two little dudes can do next. I guess only time we tell us.' _Luna then joins them in their talk, they then head for the nearest restaurant to eat lunch, and luckily Lincoln and Jordan decide to put the Spunky Pigeon pizza passes to good use, the same ones that Simon gave Lincoln.

This day was truly something Lincoln and Jordan will remember, and to make sure it was kept in memory. Before they all go to Spunky Pigeon's they all take one big group photo together.

(Later)

Harold and Howard wake up and look around. "What the? Where did they go? Where's Clyde?!" asked Howard.

"We have to find them!" said Harold, they both drive off to search for the others.

**A/N: I have tons of other chapters to make, some of them are requests from other readers and reviewers. Such as my version of the episode Washed up, and probably a return of an OC from their trip to Aloha beach, an April fool's day chapter and let's not forget the big Computer shop trivia contest.**

**And if possible, San Diego Comic-con chapter. Who knows? The future chapter possibilities are endless, if you got any good or cool ideas for future chapters, then PM me the idea and concept. This is Heavy5Commando, leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	166. Chapter 166

**Chapter 166**

(Rosato Residence)

Lincoln and Jordan are both casually hanging out by the pool. Both of them wearing shades and laying onto some pool side chairs.

Lincoln in his orange trunks and Jordan in her two-piece yellow swimsuit with a towel on as well.

Jordan takes a sip of her iced tea. "So, anything from Santiago and Chang?"

"Ronnie Anne heard about what we did when we were sky diving and wing suit flying, she wants to know if it's possible to do it both while skate boarding. She also said we got the attention of Great Lake City, I guess we're now known there as well" replied Lincoln.

Jordan chuckles at that. "Wow, looks like we got popular to them as well. Chances the whole world might now."

Lincoln sips his iced tea. "Let them, I honestly don't care about this whole fame and fortune kind of junk. All that matters is that I got my special lady with me, and my family."

Jordan looks to Lincoln and smiles. "You're just beyond understanding with your emotions Linc. Also, how was Ronnie Anne's time with her dad?"

"She said Bobby and her had a blast. They played some video games, ate pizza and slept pretty well. Ronnie Anne said she's planning to have that same thing again next weekend" replied Lincoln.

"Wow. I guess they're dad knows how to have fun. Have you told them about the big sleepover we're gonna have?" asked Jordan.

"I did, Ronnie Anne and Sid said they'll be part of it somewhere around April. No clue when, also Adelaide was happy to be part of it, she just wants to know if her frog can be allowed to come as well" said Lincoln.

Jordan thinks about it. "Hmm, that's gonna be tough. My crew is gonna be there, and I don't know how they're gonna feel about this. I'm gonna have to ask them later."

They both spot Patriot and Valkyrie flying high in the air and then landing onto the pool side.

"Gotta admit, yesterday was awesome" said Jordan.

"It was, and seeing you all happy like that puts a smile on my face as well" replied Lincoln.

Jordan relaxes onto her chair. "You know me, I like it when there's adrenaline in my blood. Kinda like dodge ball."

Then they see two figures walk towards them carrying bags. "Hey guys, you made it" said Jordan.

"Well, we heard about this small pool get together, so we couldn't resist" said Simon.

"Also, I got a new swimsuit I wanna try on" said Stella. She then looks to Simon and winks at him. This makes him blush and almost loose balance.

Stella then heads to one of the changing rooms. Simon just sighs in a romantic daze.

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle at this. "Easy there Simon, don't get light headed" said Lincoln.

"Oh, ha, ha Loud" chuckled Simon. "I should also change into my trunks." He heads to the changing room.

"So, what are the odds this will escalate for all of us when we reach middle school or high school?" asked Jordan.

"That depends on how beautiful you will be as we grow up" replied Lincoln, he then winks at her. This makes Jordan blush.

They then see Simon come out in his green trunks with an orange line to the right side.

Then the other changing room opens and Simon turns bright red seeing Stella, wearing a black two-piece swimsuit, though the lower part of her has a transparent skirt.

She looks to Simon with a love daze and grabs his hand, she then leads him into the pool …. And pushes him in.

Simon then floats and looks to Stella and chuckles. "Oka, okay. You got me on that one."

Stella chuckles. "Cannon ball!" she jumps into the pool and all the kids laugh a bit.

Simon then realizes something. "Aren't the others coming? Or is it just us?"

"Liam said he has to help his parents plant in some new vegetables and Tabby is gonna be busy all day with an online auction for something music related" said Lincoln.

"Mollie and Kat are both going to the spa with their parents and Joy, Cookie and Sadie are at the mall waiting for any announcement for the upcoming spring day sale" replied Jordan.

"Zach and Giggles are helping Luan with a birthday gig, it seems Luan found her new Funny Business assistants" said Lincoln.

"Rusty and Polly are both headed to the Royal Woods gym, Polly said that she's gonna help Rusty get his dream body or something, and I think Lynn is there as well. Which could only spell disaster for Rusty" said Jordan.

"Lori is helping Lola coach for the upcoming "Little Miss Spring Pageant", Lana is visiting the zoo with mom and Lily, Lisa is doing some tinkering with Lulu, Lucy, Rocky and Haiku are having a Sunday meeting with the Young Morticians club, Leni is probably at her job in the mall and I think you know what Luna is doing today Simon" said Lincoln.

Simon then recalls. "Oh yeah, Sam and Luna are going on a date right now. No clue where they went."

"Lincoln and I told them what we were planning to do here in the pool, but they said they were gonna do their own thing and wanted to let us have it for ourselves for the day" said Jordan.

"So we contacted the two other guys in our friends list who had no plans for today, you two" replied Lincoln.

Simon chuckles. "And you two made the right choice. I already finished my chores, same with Stella."

"Looks like everyone is busy" said Stella. Then she realizes they missed someone. "What about Clyde? Anything about why he's not coming."

"Clyde told me last night, that he and his dads were planning to look up some Cooking classes he could take for the summer. Clyde is planning to join the cooking club once middle school starts for all of us" replied Lincoln.

"I think there are three cooking camps ready for chef campers this summer, one in Beaverton, one in Royal Woods and one in Great Lake City" replied Stella.

"So I guess Clyde will be checking on those three first" said Jordan.

"That depends on what his dad's will think. They'll start asking questions about the conditions of the places" said Simon.

"So true" said Lincoln, Jordan and Stella. This makes them all laugh a bit.

"You think he'll find love again?" asked Jordan.

"He might, he just has to find that special girl who would be okay with some of the things he has problems with" said Simon.

"Or, he might find a girl who could help him overcome these problems he has. Like Jordan and me" said Lincoln.

"That is kinda true, it might happen" said Stella as she and Simon sit on the pool side. She then pushes Simon making him dive into the water, she soon follows him.

Simon and Stella then surface from the water and laugh a bit and lay down onto the other two beach chairs. "So, you two planning on doing that stunt yesterday again?" asked Simon.

"Maybe, either we do it in April or summer" said Lincoln.

Then Jordan gets an idea. "Or, we could make it a once a month kind of thing!"

Lincoln smiles to the idea. "Now that sounds like a good idea. I love it!"

"And maybe, when it's time for us to graduate, we pull that stunt again!" said Jordan.

"Even better!" cheered Lincoln.

Simon and Stella chuckle at this idea-love-thing these two have going.

"Easy there you two. We're not graduating from Grade school yet" said Stella.

"Save that adrenaline for when the time comes" said Simon.

Lincoln and Jordan giggle. "Yeah, you're right" said Lincoln.

"Are you guys ready for the big sleep over we'll all be having here at my place?" asked Jordan.

"We are. But when is it exactly?" asked Stella.

"Jordan and I have agreed, that we should have it all set once Ronnie Anne is done having her second weekend hang out time with her dad" said Lincoln.

"That sounds like a plan" said Simon. "I'm sure Sid and Adelaide are excited about this."

"They are" replied Jordan. "I gotta ask my friends if it's okay for Adelaide to bring her pet frog with her though."

"I'm sure they'll be okay with it. Adelaide is a sweet little girl" said Stella.

"Stella is right, I mean she's like Lola and Lana combined. And also." Lincoln looks around. "Adelaide has got to be the cuter than Lola and Lana."

"You're not wrong, seeing her smile is like seeing Lily smile" said Jordan.

Simon chuckles at his weird idea. "How about you guys get Adelaide and Lily to wear turkey costumes for Thanksgiving?"

Lincoln and Jordan smiled to that idea. "Oh! They would be so cute together in one picture!" said Jordan.

"Like a family album thing! We can also see if they wanna come here to Royal Woods for Halloween! Who knows what they could be dressed as" said Lincoln.

Simon's chuckle turned to an awkward snicker. "Okay, that was supposed to be a joke."

"And maybe Christmas!" said Jordan.

"Two little elves!" said Lincoln. "I should tell this to Sid and my family later."

Simon and Stella are both confused by all of this. "What is going on?" asked Simon.

"I think you just gave them one idea that turned into a Holiday costume barrage. I feel bad for what might happen to Lily and Adelaide" replied Stella.

"What have I done?" chuckled Simon.

Soon Lincoln and Jordan finish their holiday costume ideas. "So, anything else you guys wanna talk about?" asked Jordan.

"How was Ronnie Anne and Bobby's weekend with they're dad?" asked Stella.

Lincoln then tells them about the fun things Ronnie Anne and Bobby did at Arturo's Casa.

"Wow, and they're family members were okay with all of this?" asked Simon.

"From what Ronnie Anne told me, they are okay with it" replied Lincoln.

"What about they're Abuela? She doesn't seem like the accepting a big-sleep-over-at someone-else's-for-the-weekend kind of woman" said Stella.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. It's not like she's gonna get jealous or upset that Ronnie Anne and Bobby are gonna want to keep hanging out with their dad" said Jordan.

"Why did they're parents separate anyway?" asked Simon.

That was something they both don't know. "Huh, no clue. Ronnie Anne never told me, neither did Bobby tell Lori" said Lincoln.

"Maybe we shouldn't ask them, it might spark something troublesome to the rest of the familia" replied Jordan.

"Yeah, you're right" Lincoln then holds Jordan's hand and leads her to the pool. He then goes under her and lifts her up by his shoulders so she is sitting on them. They both chuckle and get into the water. "Chicken Fight!"

Stella and Simon look to each other and nod. Simon cannon balls into the water, followed by Stella.

They then resurface with Stella sitting on Simon's shoulders. "Bring it on!"

The four kids enjoy their time there at the pool. All while Patriot and Valkyrie were now on the beach chairs, drinking some iced tea and wearing shades, alongside Ajax of course.

(Skip Afternoon)

Simon and Stella have already left for home, leaving Lincoln and Jordan to relax on some floating pool chairs.

"So, while Ronnie Anne is busy with another weekend at her dad's what should we do for Saturday?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln then gets an idea, all he just did was see a boat floatie in the pool. "A boat ride in Lake Michigan?"

Jordan smiles. "Now that sounds like a plan, we're gonna have to tell our families about it."

"I'm sure they'll agree. What's the worst that could happen on a trip like that" replied Lincoln.

"Another thing though, the lake won't be open for boat trips unless it's April" said Jordan.

Lincoln also realizes this. "Yeah, you're right." then he gets another idea. "How about, we tell our parents and we surprise my sister's when the time is right?"

"Now that is how we improvise new plans handsome!" said Jordan.

They both share a small kiss as Patriot and Valkyrie fly above the sky, and three Apollo fighters fly by the house.

Lincoln and Jordan have no clue what's in store for them and their families on Saturday.

Jordan then realizes something. "It's gonna be April next month, what about Luan?"

Lincoln smiles. "We do not need to worry about her, I don't think she'll be doing a prankspocalypse anytime soon."

**A/N: I just came up with this idea for this chapter in my sleep. This will all lead up to a different version to the episode "Washed up" the idea for that chapter is all thanks to Vasmasdas1, that chapter will be on the first Saturday of April. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**And yes, I will make an April Fools chapter for April the first, and it won't be brutal.**


	167. Chapter 167

**Chapter 167**

**Keep reading till Authors Notes.**

(Royal Woods Elementary, Lunch time)

Lincoln and Jordan arrive into the cafeteria and they see all of their friends waiting for them.

"Hey guys! Over here!" yelled Stella.

Lincoln and Jordan take their seats next to Mollie and Simon.

"So, anything you two planning this weekend?" asked Zach.

"Sort of, Lincoln and I were thinking of tagging along with Lori to Great Lake City and have ourselves a triple date along with Bobby, Ronnie Anne and Sid" replied Jordan.

"We got the text from last night from Ronnie Anne and Sid about what they were up to this Friday night, then I talked to Lori if it was okay for us to tag along and she said yes" replied Lincoln.

"Wow! We were planning the same thing" replied Simon.

"What? Really?" asked Jordan.

"Uh huh. Well it's actually Liam, myself, Simon and Stella" replied Tabby.

Lincoln looks to the others. "What about the rest of you guys?"

"Giggles and I are headed for the Chortle Portal alongside Luan who is mentoring us" said Zach.

"It's a duet thing, though Luan might try and win it since she might have Benny by her side" replied Giggles.

"My dad's and I are going to Bangers n Mosh for Friday night dinner, alongside Principal Huggins" replied Clyde.

"Polly and me are headed for some night time roller skating" said Rusty.

"And we're bound to bump into someone there" said Polly.

"Wait what?" asked Rusty.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell ya! Lynn's roller derby team will be there with her dates and don't worry, Lynn isn't gonna be there" replied Polly.

Jordan looks to her friends. "What about you girls?"

"We got plans of our own" replied Kat.

"Or in other words, sleepover at Kat's!" said Sadie.

"Just us gals, we'd let you tag along, but we know you and Lincoln got plans" replied Joy.

"Okay then. You girls have fun this Friday. Though Lincoln and I are headed to the mall after school" said Jordan.

"Yup, we gotta look for something we can wear for our Great Lake City Friday Night Triple Date" replied Lincoln. "Wow! That was a mouthful!"

"Sure was, and I could only guess you're gonna need some guy help in what you're wearing" replied Simon.

"Need us to be your wingmen?" asked Rusty.

"No need guys, if there's one person who's going to know about how a guy would look good in fashion that would be Leni. Though Luna said she was gonna come as well" replied Lincoln.

"Okay buddy, you have fun later at the mall" said Liam.

"You're loss man" said Rusty.

"I'm sure Leni will make you look stylish Lincoln" replied Clyde.

"But what if there aren't any good clothing to wear?" asked Zach.

"He's right, I have been doing some window shopping yesterday and I saw no new clothing" replied Sadie.

"The spring fashion line up won't be out till April twelve" replied Cookie.

"Guys, guys. Don't worry about it. Lincoln and I will just go through some of our clothes in the closets and improvise" replied Jordan.

Something comes up into Zach's thoughts. "If there are some clothes you two are gonna get. How the heck are you going to get the clothes? Are your sisters paying for it?"

"Nope, I got that covered with my own cash" said Lincoln.

"Same here" replied Jordan. It was then they understood what they meant.

"Oh yeah, technically both the Louds and Rosato's are loaded with cash from all the lawsuits" said Cookie.

"You two have got to be the richest kids in school!" said Sadie.

"Actually, this cash is from the work we've done all over town and the cash prize from the eagle contest" replied Jordan.

"Yeah, the cash from all the lawsuits have been split between both our families bank accounts. And we got some big plans for it this coming April" said Lincoln.

"Speaking of April. What about Luan?" asked Liam.

"Yeah, isn't she going to go berserk on anyone who crosses the border of your home?" asked Tabby.

"Not this year guys. You all recall last year involving my love getting hurt?" asked Lincoln.

They all recall that, and then they remember what Lincoln told them.

"Oh, well that's a relief" said Mollie.

"Yeah, I do not want to replay the whole crow incident" said Clyde.

"And I sure as heck am not planning to lose all my hair" said Liam.

"I don't know what's going on" said Simon.

"If memory serves, Lincoln said that Luan becomes a total prank monster on April 1st. This makes every prank she makes into total torture traps, and all she does is laugh" said Stella.

"Okay, never mind. I think I get the idea" replied Simon nervously.

"Guys, calm down. Like Lincoln said, Luan isn't going to go all-out with her pranks, she will just do some small pranks from Whoopee cushions, feathers, and mud or joy buzzers. Sure as heck she's not going to send someone to the hospital" said Giggles.

Many of them were happy to hear that. Principal Huggins hears this and uses his phone to inform Principal Rivers about this, which means the High school is saved from her.

"And now that we all have that covered. Who wants to trade lunches?" asked Stella.

They all start trading lunches with each other, though no one wants Zach's Tuna kit.

(Skip, after school)

All of the kids head for home while some of them got other plans and when I mean some of them I mean Lincoln and Jordan.

"Okay, so me and my crew are going to another part of the mall to shop" said Jordan.

"And I'll be with my sisters doing the same at another part of the mall" replied Lincoln.

They then see the Rosato Van and Vanzilla waiting.

"Can't wait to see you in your new outfit handsome" said Jordan.

"Same here beautiful" replied Lincoln. "And remember, we stick to these game changing rules."

Jordan kisses his cheek. "I know, we don't show each other what we look like until Friday."

"Plan is on and let's get going" said Lincoln.

Jordan with her friends head for her mom's van and they drive off.

Lincoln heads to Vanzilla and they drive off to the mall. Patriot and Valkyrie take off after them, after they were done signing some autographs to some kindergarteners.

Looks like the eagle are still on the popularity ranks.

Lincoln's friends were confused by this. "So, they're not going to show each other what they look like until Friday?" asked Zach.

"Wow! Now that's what I call playing dating games" said Giggles.

"That's just how they work" said Stella.

"And perhaps that's how they show they're love now, mind games" said Simon.

"I'm a bit confused by this" said Liam.

(Vanzilla)

"You ready for this Linky?" asked Leni with excitement, she's the one on the wheel.

"Sure am, also why are you driving?" asked Lincoln. "I thought Lori was gonna drive."

"She was given a ride by Carol to Dad's restaurant little bro" replied Luna.

"What about the others?" asked Lincoln.

"Luan said she's gonna stay behind to help Benny with some new comedy routines for this Friday" said Luna.

"Lynn sent me a text that she's gonna try and get some of her lacrosse practice done today" said Leni. "Also I'm glad we can put aside all of what happened aside, though Mrs. Carmichael is watching over me now."

"Maybe I can reason with her that everything is okay now. I know that she was really unhappy with what happened last week, but that was the past and I'm putting it behind me" said Lincoln. "Though there is one person who doesn't deserve to be punished anymore, and that's Carol. I know the other girl's punishments will be gone once it's April. But I don't want Carol to miss out on a lot of summer fun, she deserves to spend some time with her friends once they graduate from High school."

Luna smiles and chuckles bit. "You are just too kind to others bro."

"Like I said. They didn't mean for any of it, and so did Carol. So I don't think they should be punished anymore, I can't hold a grudge that long" replied Lincoln.

"But there is one Lincoln who can" said Leni. They do recall the hero Linc, judging from his new family. He might still hold some resentment to the Louds he once called family.

It pained Lincoln to know what happened to him, but he know that's just how things are in that world. Luna decided to lighten the mood with a question.

"So, any news on our little sisters?" asked Luna. "Is Lucy watching over them?"

"I asked Lucy earlier before I left the school and she said she was okay escorting Lola, Lana and Lisa back home, and Jordan called her godfather to go and watch over them since there isn't any adult in the house" replied Lincoln.

"That's so sweet of her. Our little Goth sister is being a big sister now" said Leni.

"And to think, all it took was her to look up to someone who can guide her on how to be an older sibling" said Luna as she hugs Lincoln and gives him a few kisses to his forehead and cheek..

Lincoln blushes and chuckles. "Luna, you are the reason why I am the responsible older brother you see right now."

"So true bro" replied Luna. Leni thought it was sweet to see them act like this, brought back some good old memories of when they were all young.

"So Lincoln, you and Jordan gonna go with that rule you two came up with?" asked Leni.

"We are, we're not gonna show what we're gonna wear until Friday comes" said Lincoln.

"And what are the odds that Ronnie Anne and Sid aren't gonna wear something fancy?" asked Luna.

"Chances are, they're not. You know how Sid and Ronnie Anne are with girlish clothing" replied Lincoln.

"Lori told me that she's gonna wear the dress she wore on her anniversary date with Bobby and no I don't mean the one she wore on her Pizza-versary" replied Leni.

Lincoln and Luna were trying to recall, then they remembered.

"Oh yeah, the blue dress she wore when we all thought Bobby was cheating on Lori" replied Luna.

Lincoln chuckles nervously. "Yeah, not the best memory for me. Ronnie Anne did hear about it and thought it was funny. Heck, she wouldn't let Bobby live it down to the fact we thought he was digging the dog."

Leni and Luna chuckle a bit. "Yeah, that was pretty funny" said Luna.

"Oh, Jackie and Mandee might be there at the mall waiting for us, along with Fiona and Miguel" replied Leni.

"At least we got some more fashion backup judges" replied Luna.

They continue to follow the Rosato van in front of them, they're destination? Royal Woods Mall.

(Royal Woods mall)

Both vehicles park near the mall.

The passengers from both vans all come out and look at the place.

"You ready baby bro?" asked Luna.

"Heck yeah!" replied Lincoln. They see Jackie and Mandee wave at them from the entrance.

"Looks like they're here" replied Leni.

"Are you ready for this sweetie?" asked Jesse.

"You know it mom" replied Jordan. They see Dana and Becky waving at Jordan and her friends from the doorway of the mall.

You're all probably wondering. "Why are Dana and Becky waiting for Jordan?" Well, she knows Leni will get help from her friends, so she got help from two others to make it even. Smart move Rosato, smart move.

Lincoln and Jordan look to each other and nod, it was now or never.

"Good luck handsome Loud" said Jordan.

"And to you as well beautiful Rosato" replied Lincoln.

They all head into the mall and begin the wardrobe excursion with Lincoln and Jordan.

One thing's for sure, Great Lake City is about to get a Friday Night that will be either romantic or awesome!

**A/N: I'm gonna stop it right the, what they're going to wear will be a surprise for Friday. The idea of the big Great Lake City date night came from Vasmasdas1. Please be patient for Friday my fellow readers and as always, Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**And just as some early Intel. I have already made future chapters. From April Fools Day, Washed Up and getting even with Carol Pingrey. If you guys got any more ideas for Future Chapters, PM me the idea, and the concept of the beginning and ending. **


	168. Chapter 168

**Chapter 168**

(The Loud house, Friday.)

Lincoln and his sisters have all finished eating breakfast, putting on their daytime clothes, they checked for any events they're having on Friday and Saturday and are all headed downstairs to get to vanzilla.

Lincoln was feeling excited and all of his sisters know why. Luna sits next to Lincoln in Vanzilla. "Hey bro, you stoked for tonight?"

"Sure am and I know that Jordan is also feeling the same thing" replied Lincoln.

"It's so nice of Ronnie Anne, Sid and Bobby to let you guys tag along for a date night at Great Lake City" said Luan. "And I'm sure it'll be a great night! Hahahaha! Get it?"

They all groan in response from her pun.

"Anyway, what was the outfit you guys got from Monday?" asked Lola.

"Indeed, you have never even bothered to show us after you all went to the mall on Monday" replied Lisa.

"I know it's bound to score some more kisses from Jordan bro" said Lynn Jr.

"I wanna know how it looks on you, you always seem to be very clean when wearing them" replied Lana.

Lincoln chuckled at the curiosity they all have, he didn't really show or tell them about what he was planning to wear to his big Friday date night.

"Sorry guys, but Lincoln can only show it once he and Jordan with Lori are ready to go to their date at Great Lake City tonight" replied Leni. "So please guys, let's not push it."

"Okay, fine" replied Lola.

"I honestly hope its black" replied Lucy.

"Plus you're not the only one with something special tonight" said Luan.

"Oh yeah! You're helping Giggles and Zach try and win the juniors comedian contests tonight right?" asked Lincoln.

"Heck yeah I am" replied Luan. "And let's just say I got them a surprise as well."

Lincoln knows she's gonna try and take the spotlight along with Benny, but he's not gonna tell Zach and Giggles. It would ruin the funny surprise.

They all get ready for Vanzilla to move, but then they notice that Lori wasn't there.

"Uh, where the heck is Lori?" asked Lynn Jr.

"Yeah, she's gonna make us all late!" said Lola.

"This is mostly normal and unlikely of her" said Lisa.

"She must still be inside the house" said Leni.

"I'll get her guys" Lincoln gets out of Vanzilla along with Patriot and Valkyrie, but then the front door of the house opens and they see Lori coming out with a panicked expression on her face.

"Lori! There you are. Come on let's get going!" said Lola.

Lori then goes to Lincoln. "Lincoln, bad news! We literally have to cancel tonight's big Great Lake City date night."

They all gasp and Lincoln's eyes go wide. "What?! Why?!" Even the two eagles were confused by this.

Lulu peeks through the garage door to hear this, so do the other pets from Lisa and Lily's bedroom window.

"You didn't get a text from Ronnie Anne or Sid?" asked Lori. Then Lincoln's phone goes off.

Lincoln checks his phone and sees who it was. "Oh, it's from Ronnie Anne" replied Lincoln.

"Read it dude" said Luna. Lincoln reads the text out Loud.

Ronnie Anne: _Lincoln! I just got word from Bobby that tonight all the restaurants all over Great Lake City will be closed due to a late night visit from a very serious health inspector, sorry man but I guess we'll all have to cancel out on the big Friday Date night here at Great Lake City. Please tell Jordan about this._

They all gasped and looked concerned to Lincoln. He was feeling kinda sad. "Dang it."

Lori goes to him. "I'm upset as you are bro, but I guess we'll have to make do with it. Maybe you can tag along with your friends on their date tonight."

Lincoln sighs. "Yeah, I guess." But then he gets an idea. "Or, maybe not!"

Lori is confused by this. "Excuse me?"

Lincoln then texts Ronnie Anne. _You said that all restaurants will be closed tonight right? What about tomorrow?_

Ronnie Anne: _They'll probably open tomorrow. Why?_

Lincoln: _how about we come over in the morning and have a daytime triple date this Saturday?_

Ronnie Anne: _Dude that is awesome! I'll tell Sid and also tell Bobby, currently he's crying his eyes out at the Mercado._

Lincoln: _Then it's a done plan then! I'll also tell Jordan as well. See you tomorrow Ronnie Anne._

Ronnie Anne: _You too Lincoln, I'll tell Sid you said Hi._

Lincoln puts his phone away, but then he gets hugged from behind by a cheerful Lori. "That is the best plan you have ever come up with Lincoln!"

Lincoln chuckles. "You saw what I texted didn't you?"

Lori lets him go and smiles. "Sorry, but I had to know what you're up to. I'll be sure to text Bobby, or he might know from Ronnie Anne."

They then head back to Vanzilla. Lincoln sits next to Luna along with his two eagles. "Bro, what was that all about?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, I thought you two would be upset with canceling the big Friday date night at Great Lake City. Wow that was a mouthful" said Lucy.

Lincoln smiles and then tells them what the plan is, all while Lori is driving them to school.

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Vanzilla makes its stop, and they can see the Rosato van arrive and coming out was Jordan.

Lincoln has an idea, even though it might be a bit mean. "Okay guys, pretend we're all upset because of the date night being canceled."

They all get the idea, even Leni, though she thinks it's a bit mean.

The van opens its door and Jordan was happy to see her …. Frowning white haired boyfriend?

She also sees the other sisters disappointed, same goes for the two eagles who fly out and sit on a tree branch. "Lincoln, what's wrong? What happened?!"

Lincoln sighs. "Jordan, we can't have our big Friday night Grate Lake City date tonight. Wow that was a mouthful."

Jordan was confused by this. "W-What do you mean?"

Lori explains. "According to Bobby, all of the restaurants in Great Lake City will be closed for a late night health inspector. So, there's no place we can go to have our date with Bobby, Ronnie Anne and Sid."

Jordan's jaw drops hearing this. They also hear some gasps from their friends.

"Oh man" said Rusty.

"That sucks big time!" said Polly.

"Well, that was bad" said Zach.

"There sure isn't anything funny about this" said Giggles.

"That sure is some bad luck there now" said Liam.

"That just blows it mates!" said Tabby in frustration.

"Wow! Bad timing" said Stella.

"Why are they even having a late night health inspection anyway?!" asked Simon.

"There has to be a good reason to it guys" said Clyde.

Everyone felt bad for the two twelve year old lovers.

Mollie looks to Jordan. "Jordan, are you okay?"

Lincoln and his sisters notice Jordan looking sad and almost shedding a tear. This was not what they were looking for.

"J-Jordan? You okay dude?" asked Luna.

Jordan wipes away her tear and hugs Lincoln. "Oh Lincoln, I was so looking forward to tonight."

Lincoln hugs her back. "Me to my love. Me too"

"And we both already got what we wanted to wear all set and ready!" they can see some tears running down her face.

Lincoln could tell she was close to crying. "Jordan, please don't cry. It's going to be okay." This was not the outcome Lincoln was looking for.

Jesse Rosato hasn't left yet, she was shocked and felt bad that her daughter wasn't going to a date night with Lincoln to Great Lake City.

Lincoln and Jordan break the hug, Lincoln kisses Jordan and they look at each other. "Jordan, it's okay. Everything will be fine."

Jordan wipes away her tears. "I know, because you have a big plan on what we're going to do on Saturday instead." Jordan was now smiling.

Lincoln and his sisters were now shocked, and they're friends were now confused by this.

"Wait what?" asked Lincoln. Patriot and Valkyrie had no clue as to what was even happening.

Jordan chuckles and wipes away her tears. "You really thought I was going to go all sad and miserable just because our date was cancelled. I know you have a plan for us on Saturday handsome."

The louds were now lost for words. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" said all the loud sisters.

"H-How?" asked Lincoln. Jordan places a kiss on his cheek.

"Lincoln, I know how smart and tactical you can be. You're the man-with-the-plan, so I know when you can act like your miserable and get your sisters to go with it" replied Jordan.

Lori was now in shock. "Literally what?"

"Also, you're not the only one who can try and act all sad and what not. I know how to fake my tears and make them look real. So, whats the plan my love?" said Jordan.

Lincoln was speechless, but then he tells her. "Umm, we're gonna leave early to Great Lake City and have a daytime date instead, for the whole Saturday. All the restaurants will be open by then."

Jordan smiles. "Good plan. Better yet we should have a breakfast get together date with Lori, Bobby, Sid and Ronnie Anne."

Lincoln is still stunned. "Y-Yeah, sure. Let's tell them later."

Jordan then kisses his cheek. _'He's cute when he's shocked at how good I am at his own game.' _"Now come on. Let's get to class." She drags Lincoln by his collar and they get into the school.

Lincoln is confused and also impressed. She beat his act and made her act look better.

Patriot and Valkyrie look at each other confused, then they take off and fly around the school. They needed to tell the other pets about what the heck just happened.

Lori then texts Bobby about the new plan Jordan just came up with.

"Well, she was even more convincing than any of us" said Lisa.

"We fell for her tears! Oh she is good!" said Lola as she lightly claps at how impressive Jordan was.

"She was so real when she cried, like when she usually cries when Lincoln gets hurt" said Lana.

"She has to teach me how to do that. I could do the same act as Edwin did in Vampires of Melancholia" said Lucy. The younger Louds then get into the school, still confused, shocked and impressed.

"Dudes. That just happened right?" asked Luna.

"No clue Lunes, but she was a total game player at that point" said Lynn Jr.

"I guess we all fell for that one ….. I have no puns at this point" said Luan.

"She was so good at what she did! How did she make her sad face and crying so real?!" said Leni.

Jesse Rosato giggles and drives back home, she had to tell her husband of what Jordan did and the new plan for Saturday.

Lori then starts the engine and they drive straight for the middle school and high school.

Leaving Lincoln and Jordan's pals still outside the school.

"So, that happened" said Sadie.

"When was Jordan good at acting?!" asked Kat.

"She made me feel so sad, and now I feel so confused" said Joy.

"How in the world guys?" asked Cookie.

Mollie chuckles. "First she's good at dodge ball, then she helps win it at that bald eagle contest, she has some musical talent and now this! Bravo Jordan, bravo."

"Someone give her a trophy for best acting" said Giggles.

"Dang right" replied Zach.

"Now that's what I call fake tears" said Tabby with a smile.

"She should join the drama club at Middle School" said Liam.

"Wow! I felt like crying from all that" said Rusty.

"Really?" asked Polly.

"Umm, no! I was just joking!" said Rusty nervously.

"Nice try with your acting Rusty, but not good enough" said Clyde.

Simon just chuckles. "Lincoln and Jordan sure know how to start a day don't they."

"They sure can. I wish I got that on my phone, people would be impressed and find it kinda funny!" said Stella.

"What are the odds that Jordan won't let us live this whole thing down? I mean we were all feeling so bad for Lincoln and first, then we felt so bad for her" said Kat.

"She probable might have a good laugh when it's lunch" replied Giggles.

"Yup, Jordan and Lincoln know how to start a day for all of us" said Stella.

They all agreed with her on that one. "Well, we should all get to class now" said Clyde.

They all head to the school. They can't wait for whatever Lincoln and Jordan are planning on Saturday, along with their friends from Great Lake City.

**A/N: Ha! Didn't see that coming now did ya! Sorry for this early April fool's joke on all of you. I just couldn't resist, but it its true that they will have their date on Saturday instead. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**The real idea of Vasmasdas1 was that they have a Saturday Daytime triple date in Great Lake City. And that is next chapter, stay tuned fellas.**


	169. Chapter 169

**Chapter 169**

**In collaboration with Vasmasdas1. Thanks again dude!**

(The Loud House, around 5:00 am.)

Lincoln comes out of the bathroom all nice, clean and looking fresh. He checks his shows for any dirt on them. "Okay, I guess I'm looking fine."

Lincoln is wearing an orange polo with a white sleeveless shirt within, brown kakis and white and red sneakers. Turns out, there wasn't anything interesting at the mall for him to wear, so he just stuck with what he could find in his closet.

He then heads downstairs to meet up with Lori and Vanzilla. But then he gets hugged from behind by Luna. "Early Good morning bro, have fun today ate Great Lake City."

Lincoln chuckles at this and hugs her back. "Thanks sis, and we'll all be having a heck of a good time there."

Luna then kisses his forehead. "Would be a bit dull with you not here bro."

Lincoln hugs her again. "No it won't sis, you should spend some time with Sam and your band mates, you could use some friend's time."

They break the hug and Lincoln heads downstairs. Luna smiles and heads back to her room for some much needed extra sleep.

Lincoln is now outside and he sees Lori in the same dress she wore from the time they thought Bobby was cheating on her. "Hey there little bro, you ready?"

"Sure am" replied Lincoln. He then whistles to get the attention of Patriot and Valkyrie, both eagles take to the skies and fly ahead to Jordan's house.

Lincoln and Lori go into the driver's and front passenger's seat and they drive off to the Rosato house.

(Rosato Residence)

Jordan is wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt with some blue flowers scattered on it, a white shirt sleeve shirt inside, blue skirt with black skin tight shorts underneath and white knee high socks with her signature brown shoes, and of course her blue bow.

Her mom is with her outside. "You look excited sweetie."

"Sure am mom, it's my first all day date with Lincoln, and of course with company" replied Jordan with a smile.

"Well, once you two graduate from high school or college and find your own place to stay you two can have all the daytime dates all you want" teased her mom.

Jordan also laughs at this, and then she enters dazed state imagining all of that. "Yeah, all we want."

Then they hear some squawking sounds and look up. "I guess they're close." Patriot and Valkyrie fly down and sit on Jordan's shoulders.

"And a good morning to the two of you as well" said Jordan as she pats their heads.

Then they see Vanzilla finally arrive, the door opens revealing Lincoln. "You're ride awaits my lady."

Jordan giggles at this polite gesture. "Oh you!" She enters the van with the two eagles.

"Morning Jordan" greeted Lori.

"Good morning to you as well Lori" replied Jordan.

"Have fun you guys!" yelled Jesse Rosato.

"We will mom!" said Jordan.

"She's in good hands ma'am!" said Lincoln. And they drive off.

Jesse smiles. "I know she is Lincoln." She then heads back inside, though she is unaware that her husband took a picture from the window. "Now that one's a keeper as well."

(Great Lake City)

At the large apartment building where the Casagrandes live, they are all busy getting everything to look good and pretty for the arrival of their three guests.

"Okay Rosa, we have the house cleaned at you're requested" said Hector.

Sergio flies in. "Rawrk! I cleaned my part of the room, well my bird cage that is."

Lalo barks while Carlito is on his back laughing. Frida grabs him. "And like you said, we placed some scented candles in the area, I love this lavender scent."

"And the kids cleaned their rooms, though what does that have to do with our guests anyway?" asked Carlos.

Rosa comes out of the kitchen with lots of food for breakfast. "What do you mean? Of course it has something to do with them! They might want to hang out in their bedrooms and play some games."

Then Ronnie Anne comes out of her room. "Actually Abuela, we're just gonna have some breakfast and then we're gonna go and hang out around the city."

"Really?! Are you sure?" asked Rosa.

Maria comes in all dressed in her nurse's uniform. "Mama this was all planned out for all of them, well Jordan and Lincoln came up with the plan that they could all hang out checking the city, let them have this."

Maria then grabs a coffee and some bacon and leaves, but then she comes back. "Ronnie Anne, I hope you and Bobby and Sid have fun today and Mom, please don't spy on them." She then leaves the house.

They all look to her. "What? I would do no such thing" said Rosa.

"Yeah, sure. We all heard that one before" replied Sergio.

Carl then comes out of the bathroom looking smooth. "What are you doing Mijo?" asked Frida.

"Looking good for our guests" said Carl.

"Son, if I should remind you that this whole date is between Bobby, Lori, Lincoln, Jordan, Ronnie Anne and Sid. You will have no part of it" said Tio Carl.

"What? But I wanna tag along with them" complained Carl.

"No, this is they're time to be alone and hang out as a large couple" said Rosa.

"She's right, and the last thing we need is you trying to make Lori and Bobby's relationship go wrong" said Ronnie Anne with her arms crossed.

Carl gasps. "I would do no such thing!"

"Rawrk, we heard that one too" said Sergio. This makes Lalo laugh.

Then Carlota comes out of her room. "Ronnie Anne! I found the perfect thing for you to wear!"

Ronnie Anne groans. "Carlota we've been through this already! I'm fine with what I'm wearing, Sid is also cool with it. Also, she's the one who usually comes up with the costumes we put on."

"Come on Cuz, it'll make Sid go head over heels over you" said Carlota.

"She's already head over heels for Ronnie Anne since last year" said CJ.

"Thank you for that Logic CJ" Ronnie Anne high fives him.

Carlota sighs. "Fine. I'll put the dress back." she then heads back to her room. Ronnie Anne sighs, she literally dodged a bullet.

Then they hear someone knock on the door. "It's them!" said Rosa.

CJ opens it. "Welcome to- Oh! Hey Sid. Come on in."

"Good morning everyone, am I late? Did they came? Are they late?" asked Sid.

Ronnie Anne hugs her and kisses her cheek. "I'd say, you're just in time." then they hear Sergio squawking at the window.

"Incoming!"

Swooping into the house are Patriot and Valkyrie, they're very presence scares Sergio and Lalo that they run and hide into the bathroom. "Sanctuary!"

"Madre Mia! Those are some big birds" said Hector.

"Those are not just birds, they are Bald Eagles" said Tio Carlos.

"We get it mi amore" said Frida. "And it is so good to have two celebrities of Royal Woods here in our apartment!" She takes a picture of the two birds with her baby between them.

Ronnie Anne and Sid chuckle. "And if they're here, that means the others are not too far" said Ronnie Anne.

"Obviously, like when you see Vultures it means someone's gonna die, but when you see those two then you know here come the Royal Woods Eagle team" said Sid. Some of them chuckle at that joke.

"That was a good one" said Hector.

"So true" said CJ.

Bobby then comes out of his room wearing the same white shirt and grey jeans with his red bow tie, the very same one from the episode "Cheater by the Dozen."

"Are they here yet? Am I late?" asked Bobby. Carl tries to make him trip, but Rosa stops him.

"No worried Bobby, look" Sid points to the two eagles.

"Oh, hey there you two. But seriously are they here?" asked Bobby.

They all face palm themselves. "Umm bobby the presence of Patriot and Valkyrie means that they're coming" said CJ.

"Even I know that one" said Carl.

Then they hear a knock on the door. "That must be them" said Ronnie Anne, she goes to open the door and it was them.

"Good morning everyone" said Lincoln and Jordan.

"Bobby!" Lori goes to Bobby and they hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you again babe."

Ronnie Anne, Sid, Lincoln and Jordan all high five and fist bump each other.

"Glad you guys showed up" said Ronnie Anne.

"We actually knew you guys were coming" said Sid.

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle. "What gave it away? The presence of two eagles?" asked Lincoln.

They then see CJ walking towards them with Patriot and Valkyrie on his shoulders. "Look at me! I got eagles on my shoulders."

Carl is shocked that they would go to him, his dad was confused. "I still have no clue as to how Lincoln and Jordan can support their weight, and how can CJ do the same?"

Frida takes a picture of her son with the two eagles on his shoulders. "I could make something good out of this! Like a painting!"

"Make me a pirate in it please" cheered CJ.

Frida chuckles at her son's request. "You got is mijo."

"Now, now everyone. We can talk later. Now eat, eat! You three must be starving" said Rosa.

They all gather to the table and sit down, Carl tries to sit next to Lori, but he was beaten by Lincoln and Jordan who sit next to each and next to Lori and Bobby, and sitting next to them are Sid and Ronnie Anne.

"Rats!" grumbled Carl. But then he sees the scowl coming from Lincoln and the two eagles, one thing Lincoln doesn't like, is someone trying to hit it off with one of his sisters. As of now, he's not just in romantic mode, he's also in defensive brother mode.

"So, what are all of you planning to do today?' asked Rosa.

"Well, after breakfast we were planning on going to the skate park and do some tricks" said Ronnie Anne.

"Lincoln and I brought our roller skates, we usually do this when we're out rolling in romance, but I guess we can see if we can pull it off in midair" said Jordan.

"Like what you guys did at the sky diving thing! That was so awesome!" said Sid.

"I don't know how you two can pull it all off, and where did you guys get a large plane?" asked Hector.

"Let's just say, we got some friends from outside of Royal Woods" replied Lincoln.

Rosa recalled the time they spied on Ronnie Anne. "They wouldn't happen to be inmates are they? You're outside friends?"

"Abuela, they mean that big base outside of Royal Wood" replied Ronnie Anne.

"Oh yeah, that one. Good" replied Rosa.

"I literally cannot believe that Lincoln, Jordan and Luna are now friends with those guys" said Lori.

"I'll say, sounds like a tough job, way too tough for me" said Bobby.

They couldn't tell them that the base was under their command, they still needed to keep it all a secret.

"Also, what's with all these scented candles? The smell of lavender is getting too much" said Jordan as she covers her nose and puts her food down.

"Ugh, she's right Mama" said Frida. Carlitos also mimics her and agrees.

Patriot and Valkyrie fly around the room and use the wind from their wings to put out all the candles.

They all sigh in relief.

"Finally we can eat in peace" said Carl.

Patriot and Valkyrie fly back to the table. "Thanks guys" said Lincoln.

"They are dang good birds" said Bobby.

"They're eagles Bobby" said Tio Carl.

Rosa grumbled in silence, she didn't quite like what just happened, those were her lucky scented candles.

"Can someone bring us the food here?" asked Sergio.

"Ugh, I'll do it. Honestly how can you two be so scared of two eagles?" said Tio Carlos as he brings them their food.

"What else are you two planning to do afterwards?" asked Carlota. "Romantic dinner?"

"Actually we were planning to go to the zoo afterwards. Wanna give them the same tour my mom gave us" said Sid.

"After what we heard from Ronnie Anne, Sid and Adelaide, we are so convinced to go to the zoo and see the action ourselves" said Lincoln.

"Oh, that" sighed Carlota. She was hoping something else.

"Sure wish I could go for round two with the tour, but I have my own plans" said CJ.

"He's right. After seeing that image of my son with your eagles on his shoulder, I think I found my new master piece to put into my art gallery! And I know that you're eagles follow you everywhere, that's why I took the picture" said Frida.

"That sounds awesome CJ" said Jordan.

"Thanks, and we will also make sure to mention Patriot and Valkyrie when we show everyone the picture" said CJ.

"And perhaps Royal Woods would like a copy as well" said Frida.

They all chuckled at that. "Now this is what I call making breakfast all smiles and laughter" said Hector. They all agreed to that one.

"And what's next for you guys after the zoo?" asked Tio Carlos.

"Well, we'll have some lunch at the Pizza place Amores Pizza, then make our way to our last destination! The Great Lake City Watch point tower!" said Sid.

"The best place to see the whole city" said Ronnie Anne.

"Now that is literally the best way to end a good double date" said Lori.

"Wait a minute!" Lincoln looks to Lori. "Double date? I thought we were all going together?"

"Sorry Lincoln, but Bobby and myself have our own plans" replied Lori.

"Yeah, we're gonna go to the most romantic restaurant in the city" said Bobby.

Lincoln knows that Lori does deserve this. "Okay Lori, we'll be fine as long as we got each other's backs and with these two razor sharp fliers."

Patriot and Valkyrie nod to his words, which are true.

They all continue to eat their breakfast. Though Lincoln was concerned about Lori and Bobby, he didn't want Carl to try and follow them. Then he sees Rosa and has an idea.

(Skip, after breakfast.)

They are all outside of the apartment, they even waved hello to Mr. Nakamura and his dog.

Lincoln and Jordan realized something. "Was his last name Nakamura?"

"Yeah why?" asked Sid.

"Nothing, no reason" replied Lincoln. In truth it sounded like the Japanese WWE superstar Shinsuke Nakamura.

"Okay you guys, have fun out there" said Tio Carlos and Tia Frida.

"We will" replied Lori. She heads off to another direction with Bobby, but first she hugs Lincoln. "Stay safe and have fun bro."

Lincoln hugs her back. "We will sis, now go and have some romantic time with your man."

Lori chuckles and they break the hug, she then goes to Bobby who thought it was sweet of her to do that.

"And don't worry Bobby, Vito and me got the Mercado covered" said Hector.

"Yeah, we do" said Vito. Hector notices something. "Are those the chocolate chips from the jar near the register?"

Vito hides them behind his back. "Umm, no."

Lincoln sees Rosa and they both nod to each other. He then looks to Jordan, Ronnie Anne and Sid. "Okay, we all ready?"

"Heck yeah we are" they replied. Lincoln and Jordan already have they're skates. Ronnie Anne and Sid have their skate boards.

And they all take off to the skate park with their two eagles following them.

Carl sees that everyone has gone back inside. "And now it's my turn." But when he turns around he's met face-to-face with El Cucuy, again.

"Oh no! Not you again!" cried Carl.

**"You had better not be doing anything naughty!"** growled the El Cucuy.

"N-No! I swear I'm not!" Carl backs up to the corner.

**"Are you lying to me?!"** roared the monster.

Carl then cries. "Okay! Okay! I was planning to sabotage Lori and Bobby's date so she might like me instead of him!"

"Carl! How could you?!" He looks to see his mom and dad. And CJ and Carlota. "Busted!"

**"That is all we needed to hear"** said the El Cucuy. It then reveals itself as Rosa.

"What the?! Abuela?! You're the El Cucuy?!" asked Carl in shock.

"Yup, same one when you swindled every one of their cash" replied Rosa.

"Carl, you're grounded for a week because of this" said Frida.

"Now go to your room young man" said Carlos.

Carl grumbled and marched back to his room.

"Nice job Abuela" said CJ.

"Nice consume too, very convincing" replied Carlota.

"Thank you, let's hope he'll learn not to mess with anyone else again" said Rosa as she heads into the apartment with them.

What they don't know is that Sergio and Lalo see this. "Rawrk, remind me not to get on her bad side too much." Lalo nods in agreement.

(Great Lake City Skate Park.)

The four kids soon arrive to their destination, all a bit tired but with some adrenaline within them.

"Okay, here we are. Who wants to go first?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln was about to say something. But Jordan gets in the way. "Coming through!"

She gets to the half pipe and does some awesome tricks as she reaches the top.

Lincoln has his determined smile and goes in and they both do some tag team tricks on the half pipe.

Patriot and Valkyrie sit on a nearby tree.

"Whoa! Talk about sick tricks" said Sid.

"I guess the whole sky diving thing made them better" said Ronnie Anne. "But, we can do even better!"

Sid grins to the idea. "I like how you think girl!" They both get their boards and also do some tricks onto another half pipe.

This turns into a small friendly competition to see which young couple has the best moves, what they don't know they got the attention of Ronnie Anne and Sid's school friends, Nikki, Samer and Taber.

"Whoa! Now that's what I call wicked cool" said Nikki.

"Look at them go!" said Taber.

"Man, they're all giving it they're all" said Samer.

"Though to be honest, both are pretty awesome at this" said Nikki. The other two also agree to this.

Ronnie Anne and Sid come down after doing wicked flips and tricks for the past ten minutes. But Lincoln and Jordan are still going at it.

"Whoo! That was awesome!" Sid almost loses her balance, but Ronnie Anne catches her. "I got you dude."

"Thanks for the save Ronnie Anne" said Sid.

"You know I got your back Sid" replied Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln and Jordan pick up speed and then jump off the half pipe, they then grind their skates onto the rails of some stairs then they land onto a tree branch and swing towards the others and land safely in front of Ronnie Anne, Sid, Nikki, Samer and Taber.

"And that's how we nail it" said Jordan.

"Oh. Hell. Yeah" replied Lincoln. (Reference to Stone Cold Steve Austin.)

The two of them fist bump and share a quick kiss. The others clap at their remarkable tricks.

"Dudes that was sick!" said Nikki.

"I guess all that skydiving you guys did really paid off" said Taber.

"Thanks, it's also good to see you guys as well" said Lincoln.

"So, you guys are here to tour Great Lake City?" asked Samer.

"You can say that" said Jordan.

"We're sorta on this hang out double date with Ronnie Anne and Sid" replied Lincoln.

"Cool, we can get out of your hair if you want" said Nikki.

"No, no. it's okay. We could use some company while we're all here at the skate park" said Lincoln.

"Well in that case, Can we kina …… have your autographs?" Samer, Taber and Nikki have pens with them.

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle. "Sure, and maybe we can tell you guys a few of the crazy stuff we've been through."

"Awesome!" replied the three friends of Ronnie Anne and Sid.

Ronnie Anne and Sid were both chuckling at this. "No matter where they seem to go, they're still hailed as celebrities" said Sid.

"Yeah, it's kinda nice seeing Lincoln be good at something" replied Ronnie Anne. They then join them in listening to some of the stuff Lincoln and Jordan have been through, but they made sure that the stories of their hero friends were kept a secret.

(Skip, Great Lakes Zoo)

After some chat and hang out time with Samer, Taber and Nikki, they make it to their next destination for their double date.

They enter the zoo and see how many people were there.

"Man, this zoo sure is big" said Jordan with Valkyrie on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know Lana would love to come here" replied Lincoln with Patriot on his shoulder.

Ronnie Anne and Sid then notice some people looking at them, and some of their school friends were there as well. "Uh oh."

"What?" asked Lincoln and Jordan.

"Heads up" replied Sid. They all notice some people go to them and start asking questions.

"Oh, that's what you guys meant" replied Lincoln and Jordan. They were both happy to sign some autographs, but they really wanted to have some hang out date time with Ronnie Anne and Sid, and to the fact this isn't Royal Woods, there are way too many people to try and talk them out of this.

"We need a way out of this mess" said Jordan.

Sid smiles, because she has an idea. "Don't worry guys. I got it!" She then mimics the sound of an elephant.

Everyone feels the ground shaking and then they all steer clear when they see a large Elephant appear in front of them.

Sid, Ronnie Anne, Lincoln and Jordan are then lifted onto the elephants back. Patriot and Valkyrie fly and land onto the large pachyderm as well.

"Guys, this is Bitsy. She's one of mom's best and loyal animal friends" replied Sid.

"She sure is" said Adelaide who was also on Bitsy.

"Adelaide! What the heck are you doing here sis?" asked Sid in shock. They were kinda shocked to see Sid's little sister there.

"Mom decided to bring me with her to help out in the zoo" replied Adelaide. She then pats the heads of Patriot and Valkyrie. "And it's good to see you guys as well."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" said Jordan.

Bitsy does an elephant trumpet sound and races away from the crowd, they soon make it to the monkey enclosure and waiting there is none other than Sid and Adelaide's mom Becca Chang. "Hey there kids, glad Bitsy could save you guys."

The kids then come down from the back of the elephant. "Thanks Mrs. Chang and Bitsy of course" Jordan hugs the elephant's large right front foot. The elephant hugs her in return using his trunk.

"Anyways, Sid and Ronnie Anne knew something like this might happen, so we came prepared for it" said Becca.

"Wow! And I thought I was the one with the planning skills, next to Jordan as well" said Lincoln.

"We wanted to make sure we all had a good time here in the zoo, and sure as heck we weren't going to let a crowd of fans ruin it" replied Ronnie Anne.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go tour this zoo!" said Jordan. "Yeah!" they all reply.

"And what better way than on the back of an elephant" said Becca. Bitsy then let's them back on his … well back. "Let's get a move on Bitsy!" She then makes an elephant sound and they're off.

"Classic mom" said Sid and Adelaide.

They all make their way to each and every animal enclosure. The monkeys that look like a band that Lincoln has heard of from Luna, The komodo dragon Keyon, from the night time Carl incident, the ostrich who is Sergio's ex and the very friendly hippos and bats.

There were some Lemur's that did not like to see Sid, this made Lincoln and Jordan confused, but Sid, Becca, Adelaide and Ronnie Anne decided not to tell them.

Patriot and Valkyrie had to resist some of their urges to not hunt some of the smaller animals there.

Lincoln and Jordan were able to take some pictures of this, and they were allowed to feed some of the animals, what shocked them was how well they were in the avian enclosures.

Lincoln and Jordan got to feed some falcons, hawks, and other types of Eagles.

They were surprised by the other kinds of eagles. Though Patriot and Valkyrie were feeling a bit territorial and they had to move on before a fight was going to start.

And Becca showed them some new animals they have in the zoo. The Chinese Hourglass Spiders, two Bengal Tigers, Long eared bats and Amazon Trigger Fish.

They made sure they got some good pics to show to their friends and families. "These are so cool!"

Pretty soon they had to bring their whole tour to an end. "Well, I hope you all enjoyed this Zoo double date tour kids."

"We did and we loved it!" replied Lincoln and Jordan. Ronnie Anne and Sid smiled and chuckled, they liked seeing the happy faces of Lincoln and Jordan.

"We've never seen such cool animals before" said Lincoln.

"And you are a pro handling things around here Mrs. Chang" said Jordan.

"Thanks for the nice words you two and maybe one day the next time you visit be sure to bring along that little sister of yours Lana, I wanna see how well she can handle being in a place filled with more animals than the Royal Woods Zoo" said Becca.

"I'd like to share some play time with Lana as well, maybe she can bring her frog Hops with her" said Adelaide.

"Sure thing" replied Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne and Sid then check the time on their phones. "Well, we should get going to Amores Pizza now."

Becca then has an idea. "Actually, traffic is gonna make things hard to get through, and the GLART will be busy as well. How about Bitsy and myself give you guys a lift there?"

They all were shocked. "Really?!"

Becca nods, she then pets Bitsy's head. "Let's go big guy!" The elephant makes its sound and races out of the zoo. Many of the people managed to get some pics of Lincoln and Jordan on the back of an elephant.

"Wait, what about the zoo?" asked Jordan.

"No need to worry guys, the staff can handle it" replied Becca.

(Skip, Amores Pizza)

They all make it there via Elephant and Sid's mom's help.

"Thanks for the lift mom!" said Sid.

"Anytime Siddo, and have fun kids!" Becca and Bitsy then head back to the zoo. "Later guys!" said Adelaide.

"Your mom is so cool!" said Jordan.

"Agreed to that one" replied Lincoln.

They then head into the pizza restaurant, nothing has been changed it seems to be the same as it were when they last came to visit the City.

"Man, this place looks awesome" said Lincoln.

"Come on guys, we got some reserved seats waiting" said Sid.

"You guys had us all reserved?" asked Jordan.

"Uh huh, it took a lot of convincing, but with some help we got the reservation" said Ronnie Anne.

And a special something for you two love birds" Sid says To Patriot and Valkyrie.

"Sid, they're eagles" said Jordan.

A waiter leads them to their table and brings two bird perches with a small table for them.

"Wow! Talk about fancy, is this how you guys got these reservations?" asked Jordan.

Ronnie Anne and Sid chuckle. "You can say that" replied Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln and Jordan also chuckle. They understood that all it took was to mention about the arrival of Lincoln, Jordan, Patriot and Valkyrie to set this all up. Smart move Santiago and Chang, smart move!

They take their seats and order some large pepperoni, cheese and ham pizza.

"I can't wait for that pizza to arrive" said Sid.

"Same here, but let's pass the time with some talk" said Ronnie Anne. "Like, have you guys got any word from that so called hero Linc?"

"No, not since my cast got removed. I wanna talk or hang out with him, but I know that he's probably busy with something else. You know how he is" replied Lincoln.

"Yeah, I'm sure he barely has anytime to hang out" said Jordan.

"What about Luna? How's she holding up?" asked Sid.

"Well, she's faring better. Still a bit protective over my safety and we always have the same hug and kiss routine in the morning, she's turning into one heck of a legal guardian" replied Lincoln.

"Wow! And Jordan, you don't find this weird?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Not at all, I know Luna is as worried for Lincoln as much as me, and what they do is a big sister and little brother kind of thins. I know that their sibling bond is true, pure and just sweet. I like what they have, and I respect it" replied Jordan.

Lincoln kisses her cheek. "You know how to make me smile when you understand things in my family."

Jordan giggles and kisses his cheek. "I am gonna be part of the family, soon."

Ronnie Anne and Sid giggled at this. "Wow! You two still in the smitten thing?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Can you blame us, we really can't stand being apart for a day, but we can adapt to give each other some space" said Lincoln.

Sid then asks a question that might be too far. "Have you guys been thinking about those kids and people who tried to get to you? You guys think there could be other out there with the same intentions?"

Ronnie Anne was gonna tell off Sid for asking that, but Lincoln intervenes. "Jordan, myself and both our families understand the massive situation we're all in, ever since the incident with me getting kidnapped by Tetherby and we're taking all precautions on how to avoid and/or counter it, as a family."

"Wow! That speech was awesome" said Sid.

"He knows how to make very convincing words" replied Jordan.

"And hey, if you guys need some more help. We got your backs" said Ronnie Anne.

"Thanks guys" said Lincoln and Jordan. Then they see their pizza arrive, for Patriot and Valkyrie they were given a special anchovies pizza with small bits of crab and shrimp.

They all had stars in their eyes for the food they were gonna eat. "Awesome!" They then chow down onto their lunch.

(Skip, Great Lake City Watch point tower)

The four kids finally make it to the top. The elevator man also mentions to them to get their complimentary pictures, and he was happy to meet the famous Great Lake City eagle winners.

"Well, at least this place doesn't have much people" said Lincoln. And he's right, there were only like eight people looking out the glass view of the whole city.

The four of them look out through the glass view.

"Wow! You can see Royal Woods from this point of view!" said Jordan.

"I think I can see Liam's farm from here" said Lincoln.

"And I can see the Allied Outpost as well, and I think your Godfather is testing all the planes" said Lincoln.

Jordan chuckles. "He likes flying." Patriot and Valkyrie however use their eagle vision and see things that they can.

They see Leni sitting underneath a tree watching over the twins, Luan with Benny, Giggles and Zach at a birthday gig, Lynn Jr and Margo practicing their pitches, Lucy and Rocky at the Cemetery writing some poems, Lola and Lana chasing each other in the front yard, Lisa doing some new test runs to Lulu's flight capabilities, Carol having her lunch break after working at Lynn's Table and of course Luna, Sam, Mazzy and Sully at the park thinking of a song to make.

As the kids watch the view of the whole city. Jordan leans her head onto Lincoln's shoulder, Sid does the same and leans onto Ronnie Anne's shoulder.

"This is nice, just the four of us, enjoying this nice view" said Jordan.

"Yeah, like being on top of the world" said Sid.

"Though, Lincoln and Jordan have already been on top of the world many times" teased Ronnie Anne.

"True, and look where we are now" said Lincoln.

They all remain silent afterwards and enjoy this nice moment all together.

(Skip, Afternoon)

Lincoln, Jordan Ronnie Anne and Sid make it back to the Casagrandes Apartment. They see some fruits have just been delivered to the Mercado.

And also arriving via taxi is Lori and Bobby. "Babe, that was the best date you have ever brought me on" Lori kisses Bobby's cheek.

"What can I say? I know how to treat my babe right" Bobby kisses Lori on the lips.

This sparks a small chain reaction and Jordan grabs Lincoln and they kiss. Sid blushes and gives Ronnie Anne a quick kiss on her lips, Ronnie Anne smiles and blushes. Patriot and Valkyrie nuzzle their beaks together.

And they had no clue that Rosa and Frida were taking their pictures.

Later they were now ready to go home.

"Do come back soon guys" said Sid.

"And we hope you can bring some of your sisters, or just have another date" said Carlota.

"And here" Rosa gives them a large food storage box. "Some of my tamales for the road and maybe share some to the rest of your family."

"Thanks Rosa" replied Lincoln and Jordan.

"Rawrk! Why didn't you make some for us?" asked Sergio.

"We're having something else for Lunch Sergio, don't be rude" said Hector.

Sergio then flies off in fear from seeing Patriot and Valkyrie's glares. Lalo also runs back into the apartment building.

"And we hope you're family enjoys the pictures you all got" said Frida.

"And be sure to let them know about all the fine places our City has to offer" said Carlos.

"See you guys next time" said CJ. Carl just watches from the window of his room, looking miserable that he wasn't able to get involved.

Lincoln shakes hands with Rosa. "Thanks for making sure Carl stayed out of Lori and Bobby's date."

"No problem Lincoln, and you would not believe how many times he tried to get out while this whole day went by" replied Rosa. "And be sure to come again soon."

"We'll try Mrs. Casagrande" replied Lincoln.

Bobby and Lori share one last kiss goodbye. Rosa places the storage of Tamales into Vanzilla.

Lincoln and Jordan hug and fist bump Sid and Ronnie Anne. "Come back again sometime, maybe we can have another double date" said Ronnie Anne.

"That actually sounds like a good idea" said Jordan.

"Or maybe you can bring along Luna and Sam, I'm sure they'll love to tag along and make it a triple date!" said Sid.

"She does have her license, we'll talk to her about it" replied Lincoln. "Though, I'm sure they'll agree to it."

"Maybe we can meet your dad when we come back again" said Jordan.

"I'm sure he'd like to meet you guys as well" said Ronnie Anne. "Also, about that Sleepover you said you were planning on."

"Oh yeah, we decided to have it somewhere around April. Once we finish our boat trip next weekend" replied Lincoln.

"Now that sounds like a plan" said Ronnie Anne and Sid.

"And of course, Adelaide is invited so be sure to tell her" replied Lincoln.

Sid chuckles. "I'm sure she'll love to be part of it."

Though Rosa was getting worried hearing that, but she had to calm down. She trusts them to have fun should they commence their big sleep over at Royal Woods. Just like when Bobby and Ronnie Anne spent the weekend at Arturo's.

They finish saying their goodbyes and hop into Vanzilla, and they drive back home to Royal Woods.

Lori then looks to the mirror and sees Lincoln and Jordan were now asleep, and both leaning onto each other, Patriot and Valkyrie were also fast asleep next to each other. _'Yup, looks like we all got ourselves a great day at Great Lake City.'_

They then drive past the sign of Royal Woods, they were now home and ready to tell their family the amazing day they all had.

**A/N: I'd like to thank Vasmasdas1 for the whole concept of this chapter. From the Saturday beginning, the different locations of their date and the ending. It feels nice to team up with someone in making future chapters. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	170. Chapter 170

**Chapter 170**

(The Loud House)

Lincoln and Jordan have just left the tree house after making a list of things that they should prepare for the big boat trip on April 4.

"So, we just need these specific items and we'll be ready, set and a go for the big trip. We just gotta make sure the others don't know about it" replied Lincoln.

"Sweet, we're gonna have to make two copies of these and then we can show them to our parents" replied Jordan.

"They're gonna be impressed with what we both came up with" said Lincoln. "And with all of this stuff, there is no way our boat trip will end badly."

"Let's hope so handsome. I haven't had a boat trip at a lake before, usually my parents and I have our boat trips out at sea" replied Jordan.

Lincoln chuckles. "Well, maybe at summer we can do that."

Jordan smiles to the idea. "We're gonna need a bigger boat for that one, and a whole lot of stuff."

Lincoln and Jordan recall an allied base that could provide said items for a sea side trip, but they'll have to deal with that for another time. As of now, they are both focused on the lake boat trip.

Then Lincoln recalls something. "By the way, I think your roller skates are in my room. Lori must've accidently grabbed them and out them there while I was asleep."

"It's okay, let's go get them" replied Jordan. Patriot and Valkyrie fly out of the tree house and land onto Lincoln and Jordan's shoulder.

They then hear someone screaming. "SPIDER!" This startles them, but Lincoln knows who that was.

"And looks like dad found one of Luan's fake spiders" said Lincoln. Patriot shakes his head in disappointment.

"Seriously though, I may think spiders can be creepy when they're venomous creatures, but what is up with your dad and his fear of spiders. And Halloween as well?" asked Jordan.

"No clue, and I don't think he wants to tell anyone about it anytime soon" said Lincoln.

They both enter the kitchen and they spot Luan laughing next to the basement door. "Man that never gets old!" And she has a fishing rod with a fake spider on it.

"Early April Fools Luan?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, you can say that. But as I said last year o am not planning to go all out with my pranks, just some casual whoopee cushions and a few gags, no harm, no foul" replied Luan.

"Okay then" said Jordan.

Just then they all recognize the casual humming of their second eldest sister Leni coming down the stairs.

"Yes! Leni's coming! I am not here guys!" Luan hides underneath the kitchen table. Lincoln and Jordan remain silent as Leni enters the kitchen.

"Hey Linky, Hi Jordan" greeted Leni. She heads to the fridge and opens it to grab a smoothie she made the other day.

Patriot and Valkyrie look up to the fake spider above the fridge, they were confused as to how this fake thing is supposed to be scary.

When she turns around the fake spider appears in front of her, but for some reason Leni is just looking at it, she grabs the spider and pulls on the string that leads to Luan who was underneath the kitchen table.

"Nice try Luan, but you're not gonna get me again. I know the difference between fake and real spiders now" Leni hands Luan her spider and leaves the kitchen.

Luan comes out from underneath the kitchen table and is shocked at what just happened. Lincoln and Jordan were also puzzled at what just happened.

"How?!" asked Luan. "How the heck did that not work?! She's usually afraid of Spiders!"

Then Lincoln recalls something from yesterday. "Oh, I think Leni must've seen it from watching an animal documentary on TV while Jordan and I were at our date at Great Lake City."

Luan looks back to them. "I'm sorry. You said what now?"

"It's true, Leni told me last night before I went to bed. We saw a spider in the bathroom and Leni used a cup to pick it up and toss the little spider out the window" replied Lincoln.

"Wow! Talk about one heck of a change for Leni" replied Jordan.

"But, she is a bit freaked out by them, mostly the very dangerous ones" said Lincoln.

Luan sighs. "Dang it! I guess Leni sure is changing her eight-legged view on things! Hahahaha! Get it? But seriously, this sucks for me. I guess dad will just have to be my normal target with this little guy."

Luan then heads back to her room with her fake spider.

Lincoln and Jordan head for the living room, there they see Lola and Lana watching TV together. Though they weren't really watching TV, they were mostly surfing through channels. "Anything good on girls?" asked Lincoln.

"No" replied the twins.

"Just like yesterday, nothing on. Just some reruns, oh and Lucy's vampire show" said Lola.

"Then why don't you two go play with your Legos?" asked Jordan.

Lola and Lana look at each other and nod. "Okay."

"At least that's one thing we can still do" said Lana. She and her twin race upstairs and into their room.

Then they hear a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that might be" said Lincoln. He opens the door and sees it was his friends and Jordan's pals.

"Lincoln! Jordan!" they all yell.

"What's wrong guys?" asked Jordan.

They drag the two to the backyard with the two eagles following them. "What the heck is this about?" asked Lincoln.

"We wanna know everything!" said Mollie.

"How did it go at Great Lake City yesterday?" asked Rusty.

"Did you guys have fun?" asked Liam.

"You two didn't really answer our calls last night" said Stella.

Lincoln and Jordan both chuckle at the smiles from their friends. "Sorry guys, but we were kinda worn out after some hang out double date time at Great Lake City" said Lincoln.

"But we did have fun, and we'll tell you guys all about it when we get to the park, the best place for all of us to feel at peace and serenity" replied Jordan.

They all agree and head to the front yard to get onto their bikes. But they notice Lincoln and Jordan go in the house with Patriot and Valkyrie.

"Umm, where the heck are you two going?" asked Polly.

"Yeah, you're bikes are out here" replied Clyde.

"We just have to get something important from my room" replied Lincoln.

"No worries guys, we'll be back shortly" replied Jordan. They both head upstairs.

The others decide to wait for them. "So, anyone wanna hear some new jokes Giggles and I made?" asked Zach.

"They're really funny" replied Giggles.

They all looked at each other and back to Giggles and Zach. "Hard pass."

Meanwhile Lincoln and Jordan make it to the hallway, they see Lisa coming out of Lucy and Lynn's room with some notes. "I suggest you make sure he is well hydrated and keep him in a warm and comfortable area, just not among his friends."

Lucy sighs as she holds her sick bat, Fangs. "Thanks Lisa." she then sees Lincoln and Jordan. "Oh, hey Lincoln. Hey Jordan."

"Greetings Lincoln and Jordan" said Lisa.

"Hey girls, Fangs still not feeling well?" asked Lincoln.

"Sigh, he's still not feeling well. Ever since last night" replied Lucy.

"Need not worry sixth eldest sister unit, Fangs is just undergoing an age process that many animals have faced, that or perhaps it is mating season and he's just depressed" replied Lisa.

"Is that why he doesn't want to hang out with the other bats?" asked Lucy.

"Correct, he might be looking for the one female who he would call his soul mate, just like Patriot and Valkyrie" replied Lisa.

Lincoln gets concerned about what Lisa just said. "So, has Patriot and Valkyrie been through this, age thing?"

Patriot and Valkyrie have no clue if that's a thing that should be questioned.

"Male sibling unit, your eagle companions have already been through it, six months after they hatched they have undergone that state. And if you're wondering the age of both Patriot and Valkyrie is twenty two eagle years" replied Lisa.

"So, they're twenty two?" asked Jordan.

"Indeed" replied Lisa. She then puts on her gloves. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to finish." she then heads back to her room.

Lincoln and Jordan look to Lucy who was still depressed, okay more depressed than she normally is.

"You gonna be okay Luce?" asked Jordan.

"Sigh, I'll manage maybe when I go to visit the cemetery tomorrow I can find a bat that could be perfect for Fangs" replied Lucy. She then pets her bat and heads back to her room,

Lincoln and Jordan then see Lynn Jr leave the bathroom. "Whew, much better." she then yells. "Hey Lana! Toilet needs a checkup ASAP!"

"Rude to say that Lynn!" yelled Lola.

Lana comes out of her room with her plunger. "I'm on it!" And she looks happy, she then heads into the bathroom.

Lynn then notices the two loves. "Oh, hey guys. What's up?"

"Nothing much sis, just gonna get Jordan's roller skates that are in my room" replied Lincoln.

"Cool, you know if you two want I could teach you guys" said Lynn.

"Thanks but no thanks LJ. We'd rather stick with what we do and love than what you do and love" replied Jordan.

They all chuckle at that remark. "Okay then, also a little heads up. Coming next week Friday, my crew and I are headed to the finals in Roller Derby next month and we are planning to win it big!"

"I'm sure Polly Pain will be rooting for you guys, and Rusty I guess" replied Jordan.

"And that's the whole big surprise. Listen do not tell Polly, but we're planning to have her as our new and permanent member of the team. She's gonna be so shocked when she hears this next week Friday!" said Lynn.

"Wow! Also she's outside and we won't tell her" replied Lincoln.

"On one condition!" said Jordan. Lynn didn't like this. "Record everything that happens on that day, we wanna see the look on her face when she gets surprised!"

Lynn then chuckles. "Heh, you got it. But wait, why not go there yourselves?"

"Sorry Lynn, but Jordan and I are going on a small date at that night" replied Lincoln.

Lynn chuckles. "Okay bro, I'll make sure you two get to see the look on Polly's face when that happens." Lynn then heads downstairs to the living room.

Lincoln and Jordan then see the door to Lori and Leni's room open, Leni spots them and hides whatever she was working on. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey Leni. Where's Lori at? I thought she was here" said Lincoln.

"Oh, she got called to help out at the restaurant. Some big health inspector is coming there and they need her managing skills" replied Leni. "Also, she got a call from Bobby today."

"Really? What about?" asked Jordan.

Leni sighs. "Lori said that Bobby didn't make employee of the month, he was beaten by Sergio."

Patriot and Valkyrie were shocked by this. "He was beaten by that parrot?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, and I don't think he's taking it pretty well. Though Lori is trying her best to support him" replied Leni. "Well, I should get back to work now."

"Okay, what are you working on anyway?" asked Jordan.

Leni was getting nervous. "Sorry guys, but that's a secret."

Lincoln and Jordan understands and heads out, but Lincoln does get a small glimpse at what it was. It looked like a tuxedo or something. _'Looks like Leni is trying something fancy.'_

Lincoln and Jordan enter the room they were planning to head to and they see Luna putting on her purple shirt. For a split second they saw her bra on. "Hey little dude's, what's up?"

"Hey sis, we're just here for a few things then we're off to the park with our friends" replied Lincoln.

They notice Jordan was a bit speechless. "You okay dude?" asked Luna.

"A little bit. How come Lincoln wasn't shocked or stunned from you changing?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln and Luna chuckle. "First off my love, Luna and I are roommate which you already now" said Lincoln.

"Also, the sibling bond we have makes things less awkward for both of us, so we're sued to it" replied Luna.

Jordan sighs in relief. "Oh okay then." She then spots her roller skates. "Got em. Let's go handsome."

Lincoln also grabs his skates. "Got mine too."

Luna then asks. "So, you two headed to the park or something?"

"We are sis, our friends wanna know all about what happened to us at Great Lake City" replied Lincoln.

"Cool, cool. Hey, if it isn't a bother, could I tag along with you two dudes? Sam and the band have their own plans today and it could be a bit lonesome without my rocking musical bro here" asked Luna.

Lincoln and Jordan smile. Lincoln grabs his acoustic and he hands Luna her Acoustic. "Sure thing sis, though you're gonna need some transportation."

"No need bro!" Luna then grabs a purple box underneath the bed. Lincoln was confused at how he did not see that box there.

Luna opens it and it reveals a pair of purple roller skates with some electric and ice streaks on it. "See these dudes, this is what I used to ride on."

Lincoln and Jordan were shocked and they felt like they had stars in their eyes. "Wow!"

Patriot and Valkyrie were also confused. _"How did we not see that in this room?"_

Luna then puts the box away and carries her roller skates and her acoustic guitar. "Let's go dudes!"

Lincoln and Jordan smile and they head out of the room and down the stairs. Patriot and Valkyrie use the open window and fly to the front yard.

Lynn who is watching a rerun on her favorite play offs sees Lincoln, Jordan and Luna race past her and head outside. But something caught Lynn's eyes, she saw that Luna had some roller skates with her.

Outside, Patriot and Valkyrie are flying high.

"Where the heck are they?" asked Sadie.

"This had better not be a prank, because that's Luan's thing" replied Giggles.

"Wonder what's taking them so long" said Simon.

Then Lincoln and Jordan come out of the house, with Luna following.

"You guys finally made it" said Kat.

"Let's go then" said Stella. "Also, what's Luna doing here?"

"And are those roller skates?" asked Tabby.

"Sure is dudes, I used to ride on these babies long ago, and they still fit" Luna looks to her roller skates which did still fit her.

"Wow! Now this is something I did not see coming!" said Polly.

"Also, Luna is just tagging along for some company" replied Jordan.

"Oh, Sam did say she had something busy to do in her room. I don't know what it is, I just stayed out of her business" replied Simon.

"Well, it's not just h company I'm in for, I also wanna know what these two little lover dudes did at Great Lake City yesterday, you two didn't mention what you did yesterday due to being burned out" replied Luna.

"That is true" replied Lincoln.

"Then what the heck are we all waiting for? Let's go already!" said Rusty.

"Yeah!" they all cheered. They hopped onto their bikes and roller skates and made their way to Ketcham Park, with Patriot and Valkyrie flying high in the air.

Lincoln and Jordan notice Luna pass by them on backwards, she winks at them and hugs them both and with Luna's help they get ahead of their friends.

"Oh it is on!" said Polly as she uses her roller skates to catch up.

"Wait for me!" said Rusty on his bike.

"So, I guess we're racing then!" Mollie on her bike catches up.

The others also pick up their pace, with Clyde lagging behind on his dad's tandem bike. "I really need to ask my dad's for my own bike!"

Lynn watches from the window and smiles. "Huh, did not know that Luna had those. I should ask how long she had them and why she never told me."

"What are you doing?" asked Lucy. This starts Lynn. "Geez Luce!"

Lucy smiles at the jump scare she did. "Wicked."

They hear Luan chuckle. "Good one Lucy!"

Lynn also chuckles. "Okay, okay. You got me, you wanna watch some sports bloopers with me Luce?"

"Is it the one where they're sent to the hospitals and we see their injuries?" asked Lucy.

"You know it" replied Lynn.

Lucy smiles to this. "I'm in." Lynn sits onto the couch with Lucy and they watch the sports bloopers.

Luan smiles at this nice scene on how these two are bonding. "I guess they're bonding and blooping today, don't wanna sprain my leg for this one! Hahhaha! Get it?"

**A/N: I will be posting a new chapter on April the 1st, or in this case. April fool's Day. Please be patient my readers. And coming on the first Saturday of April as promised will be an alternate to the episode "Washed Up." Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**


	171. Chapter 171

**Chapter 171**

**Happy April 1st everybody!**

(The Loud House)

Lincoln wakes up to the sound of his alarm clock, he sits up and puts his feet onto his fluffy slippers, only to hear a fart sound. Lincoln is a bit startled by this sound.

This also wakes up Luna, she sits up and looks down. "Bro, what was that?" Patriot and Valkyrie also wake up and look to Lincoln.

Lincoln picks up his slippers and sees two small whoopee cushions in them. "Yup, it's April 1st."

He then puts the slippers back on and proceeds to leave the room.

Luna then gets up and follows, but when she puts on her slippers she also hears a fart sound, then they hear multiple farting sounds.

"Dude, looks like Luan just got everyone with that" said Luna.

Lincoln chuckles. "It's just her way of starting it off early. At least she won't overdo her pranks anymore."

Lincoln and Luna leave the bedroom together and they see Lori entering the bathroom and both of them get in line with the others behind them.

"So, you guys ready for this day?" asked Lucy.

"The first time where none of us are getting an April Fool's beating? Heck yeah" replied Lynn Jr.

"And we don't have to be scared anymore" said Lola.

"Or cover ourselves in bubble wrap" said Lana.

"Luan did learn her lesson from last year" said Leni.

Then Luan opens the door to her room. "Good morning and a happy April every-One! Hahahaha! Get it?"

They all chuckles a bit from that small pun.

"And I see you're all farting a little early for today" said Luan.

"I heard that Luan" yelled Lori from the bathroom.

Luan chuckles. "Easy there guys, I'm not going overboard like last year. Things are gonna be different now!"

Luan leaves her room, but she gets soaked in warm and cool water. "What the what?!"

They all gasp in shock. "Okay, this seems new" said Lisa.

"What?! What's going on out there?" yelled Lori.

"Luan got soaked in water" replied Leni.

"What?!" asked Lori. Patriot and Valkyrie fly out of the room to see what the noise a about.

Luan then sees the bucket on top of her door and sees a note, she opens it and it reads_. "This is just the start of me getting even with you for injuring me, sincerely Jordan"_

Luan's jaw almost drops after reading it.

"What does it says sis?" asked Luna.

"Jordan did this. But how?" asked Luan.

This was a shocker, Lori also hears this and they all gasp.

"How the heck did she even know?" asked Lola.

"Was she here yesterday?" asked Lana. They all looked to Lincoln, all but Lori.

"No, she wasn't I swear!" said Lincoln. "Jordan and me were at the Local net doing some online gaming!"

"He's right dudes, he came home around four yesterday and he wasn't with Jordan" replied Luna.

This was making them all confused. "How did she manage to get that prank ready? I should look to my cameras for this one" said Lisa.

"Did she break in the house?" asked Lynn Jr.

"If she did then she is one crafty and sneaky person. All my respect" said Lucy.

Luan chuckles a bit. "Guys, guys. It's okay really, I think I'm gonna take some of these pranks with stride. I know last year I was responsible for a near life threatening prank and this is what I deserve, so just let me be and I'll handle it."

They were all shocked at how she's gonna take it, but they smiled and understood why.

Lori then comes out with a towel on her body and hair. "Okay guys, who's next?"

"Us" replied Luna and Lincoln. The two of them enter the bathroom, which confuses all of them.

Patriot and Valkyrie then fly to the stairs with Charles and Cliff following.

"Did Lincoln and Luna enter the bathroom together?" asked Lynn Jr.

"That was odd" said Lucy.

"Maybe they're used to each other's' company that they're okay sharing the bathroom, like how they're roommates" said Leni.

"That sounds proper for an answer, and this helps in decreasing the line for all of us" said Lisa.

"Should some of us share the bathrooms with each other as well?" asked Lana.

"The only ones who sometimes share it is either Leni and me or Lincoln and Luna. And I know some of barely tolerate each other in there" replied Lori with her arms crossed.

"True" Lucy looks to Lynn. "What? What's wrong?" asked Lynn.

Inside Lincoln is brushing his teeth, while Luna closes the shower curtains and takes a shower.

"So, you gonna talk to your girlfriend about what just happened this morning bro?" asked Luna.

Lincoln spits out his toothpaste. "I am, and I know she has the reason as to why she's doing this. And I fear there's gonna be loads more for Luan."

"Dang right bro" said Luna.

(Skip, breakfast)

All the loud kids are now eating breakfast. They're parents left early for work.

Rita had an early appointment with someone from Huntington Oaks and Lynn Sr was headed to the restaurant to check on some new ingredients being delivered there.

Luan opens the cupboard only to be hit by flour. She opens her eyes and chuckles. "And that was her second prank of the day."

They all chuckled a bit. "Wow, she's really sneaky with her traps" said Lynn Jr.

Even some of their pets were laughing at this.

"Odd, I opened that earlier and I wasn't hit" said Lori.

"Not odd Lori, strange is more accurate" replied Lisa.

"How in the world did she even do that?" asked Lola.

"Well however she did it, it sure is working" replied Lana.

Lincoln smiles. _'She has a lot of explaining to do.'_

(Skip)

They all board Vanzilla, but when Luan goes on to her seat she hears a farting sound.

They all look to her and gasped. Luan removes a whoopee cushion from underneath her seat.

Luan chuckles. "I tell you what Lincoln, she sure is very clever."

"How did she even put that there and why did it trigger for Luan only?" asked Leni.

Luan then tosses the whoopee cushion out, but when Luan takes a step she steps into another whoopee cushion.

They all gasp, Luan looks down and sees lots of whoopee cushions. "Whoa! Now that' what I call making it gassy in here!"

They all chuckle a bit, even Lori found it amusing. "Okay guys let's get going." Lori starts vanzilla and they're off to school. Luan was looking forward to whatever Jordan has ready for her.

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Lincoln and his younger sisters all leave Vanzilla, they spot Jordan waiting by the school doors. She waves at them.

Lincoln waves back, but first he gives Luna a hug and then he goes to her.

Jordan spots Luan and gives her a sinister smile and a wink. Luan just chuckles and waves back. "Looks like she's giving me hints that I'm gonna be getting more than I bargained for."

"Sure looks like it dude" said Luna.

"And to think, first she's scary at dodge ball, she's scary when Lincoln's hurt and now she can deliver hidden pranks. Dang she is one for Lincoln to keep" said Lynn.

"I always viewed Jordan as a sweet girl, but now I know she can be way tough than anyone I know" said Leni.

"And let's not forget, she still has some beef going on with Carol" said Lori.

"How can we not forget that one dude" said Luna. "Who knows when she'll confront Carol about that one?"

Luan just looks to Lincoln and Jordan who hug and enter the school. Luan then sighs. "This is going to be one heck of an April 1st for me." Vanzilla then drives off.

(With Lincoln and Jordan.)

They part ways with Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa.

"So, care to tell me why Luan was hit by two of your pranks this morning?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh you noticed them? Good, that was just the start after what Luan did to me last year" replied Jordan.

Lincoln chuckles. "They're not over the top are they?"

"No, no they're not. I may have some issues with Luan, but I am no pranking monster. She's just gonna get some small pranks delivered to her, no harm, no foul" replied Jordan. "Also, have you spoken to Carol's parents yet?"

"I spoke to them over the phone, luckily mom and dad have their numbers. I asked them to let Carol have her teenage fun time with her friends and that I forgive her for what happened to me" replied Lincoln.

"And what did they say?" asked Jordan.

"They decided to lift her punishment, but she still cut off from her allowance. So she has to earn that one via her job at my dad's restaurant" replied Lincoln. "She then called me and wanted to say thanks for helping her."

Jordan sighs. "Even though I really, really hate Carol now. I am happy that you did that for her, she didn't deserves not having her summer vacation before college. But I'm still gonna get even with her, and right before she hits college."

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't get involved. But at least try not to go too hard on her, okay?" asked Lincoln.

"Don't worry handsome. I am not gonna destroy her or anything. I haven't even came up with a plan for that yet" replied Jordan.

"Good, now are you gonna tell me what are the other pranks you sent for Luan?" asked Lincoln.

"Sorry, but that is a me to know and a you to not find out" Jordan then skips to her locker.

Lincoln just sighs and has a love daze and follows her. _'She's cute, gorgeous and also hot when she's like this. Sorry Luan, but I do hope you can survive whatever she has in store for you.'_

(Royal Woods High School)

Luan walks through the hallways and then she sees her locker, she even sees Benny headed towards her.

When Luan opens her locker, she gets pied in the face. Luan looks to Benny.

"Oh my gosh Luan! Are you okay?" asked Benny.

Benny wipes off the cream pie and sees her chuckling. "I'm fine, just banana cream pie and the third pranks against me for the day."

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Benny.

"You see Jordan is trying to get even with me after last year, and I am gonna take each one with stride and laughs" said Luan.

Benny smiles. "Good for you, that's what April Fools is all about, to laugh on your terms and see if the others will laugh too and that also counts for the person getting pranked."

Luan chuckles and looks to her watch. "Yeah, and in three …. Two …. One". They see Principal assistant Oliver walk out the office with some feathers on him. Thankfully, they weren't glued onto him.

Some of the teenagers laugh, and eventually so does Oliver.

"And that's one of my pranks for this day" said Luan. "I already delivered some pranks to my siblings this morning. The good old whoopee cushions in the slippers trick!"

"Nice one, we're gonna have a practice later with Ms. Bernardo for the upcoming play Dancing on a rainy Michigan later" said Benny.

"And I can't wait to do my part" said Luan. When she closes her locker, a spray can comes down from the ceiling and coats her in frosting. "And that's the fourth one and very delicious too. Hahahaha!"

Benny also chuckles at this and they both head for the Drama Club.

Then they see Sam, Sully and Mazzy covered in the face with stickers, the stickers are all in the form of different instruments.

Luna snickers a bit. "Looks like my little sis got you guys too."

Sam chuckles. "Haha, very funny."

"I guess you guys are really sticking it with music today! Hahahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

"Yeah, whatever" said Sully and Mazzy.

"You guys look like a one group marching band with all of that" joked Benny.

"Now that was a good one Benny!" laughed Luan.

While all that was happening, Carol opens her locker and is hit in the face with a blast of confetti, streamers and whipped cream. "What in the heck?!

She then sees a note saying. _"Happy April Fools Pingrey, from Rosato."_

Carol sighs. _'Yeah, she still hates me.' _She then closes her locker, and she sees Dana, Becky, Teri, Whitney, Lori and Leni.

"Carol?" asked Leni.

"What the heck happened to you?" asked Dana.

"Did Luan get you?" asked Lori. "Because you look like you came back from a locker party."

Some of them chuckle at that pun. Carol wipes all of the stuff from her face. "No, it was from Jordan."

They all gasp. "I'm sorry, the Rosato girl?" asked Teri.

"She did this?" asked Becky.

"I was literally expecting Luan to have done that" said Lori.

"Same here" replied Whitney.

"You guys got me as well. I guess she still wants to try and get even with me, I don't even know if this was the beginning of it" said Carol.

They were all feeling bad for her. "Sorry you have to go through with all of that Carol" said Leni.

"It's okay, I have to get used to it. And eventually get ready for when Jordan calls me to get even" said Carol with a smile.

"Taking it with pride Carol. Nice one" said Dana.

"Also, what did my little brother call your parents for yesterday?" asked Lori.

Carol then tells them about what Lincoln did for her. Some of them were shocked that Lincoln would help life off her punishment, he was kind enough to do that. But they know Jordan is still cheesed off against her. They're all awaiting for the day Pingrey and Rosato square off. Something Carol wants to get over with and make amends with Jordan.

(Drama Club)

Luan and Benny arrive into the theater stage and they see many of their friends already practicing.

"Hey Ruby, you ready to rehearse for the play?" asked Luan.

"Like, yeah I am. Also, Ms. Bernardo said that she'll be here soon. She said she was like, talking to Principal Rivers about making it live stream for others to see" replied Ruby.

"Cool, that would be great for the big play" replied Benny.

"Anything else we should know? Like, how are you and spencer doing?" asked Luan with a cheeky grin.

Benny is also sporting the same smile. "So, what's the news on that one Ruby?"

Ruby blushes. "Umm, what are you two talking about?"

Luan and Benny chuckles.

"Don't do that Ruby, I was told from Leni that she heard from Jackie that she overheard that Spencer was talking to you yesterday" replied Luan.

"Wow, that's some good intel" said Benny.

Ruby sighs. "Okay, okay. You like, got me. Spencer …. He asked me out on a date this Friday."

Luan gasps and hugs her. "Oh, I'm so proud of you Ruby, this must be your first date right?"

"Y-Yeah, it is. I'm like nervous but feeling somewhat confident" replied Ruby.

Luan puts her hand out to shake to Ruby. "Well then, from one girl who's been on more than one date, Congarts and good luck to ya."

Ruby shakes her hand. "Thanks Luan." But she gets a small shock. "What the?!"

Luan shows her the joy buzzer. "April fool's Ruby! Hahahaha! But still, good luck to ya."

Luan and Benny both laugh.

Ruby also chuckles at this. "At least you're not going overboard with your pranking now Luan."

Then the doors open. "Aright thespians! It is time to begin the rehearsal of Dancing on a rainy Michigan!"

But then she slips onto a banana peel and gets pied in the face. Ms. Bernardo sits up and licks it. "Oooh! Raspberry!"

The students laugh at this. "Got ya Ms. Bernardo!" said Luan.

Ms. Bernardo then chuckles. "I guess I walked into that one, still glad to hear you're toning down your pranks my dear, also this is what I like to see. Some positivity within us, so we may rehearse with smiles and confidence!"

They all continue to laugh. "And that's how I bake it!" said Luan. But then she gets covered in feathers and hit with a hidden cream pie for the ceiling.

They all gasp and chuckle a bit. A note falls onto Luan's head and she reads it. Luan smirks. "Jordan got me again. Clever girl, still how did she do this?"

(Cafeteria)

Luan and Benny sit next to each other at the cafeteria, they both see Ruby and Spencer talking to each other at another table.

The Theater club and the football jocks were smiling at this sight.

"Wow, those two really like each other" said Luan.

"And it all started with one prom night" said Benny.

Then Luan drinks her orange juice, but something was wrong. She notices it wasn't orange juice it was Leni's kelp smoothie. "And Jordan has done it again."

Leni then approaches them. "Hey Luan, I think we got the wrong drinks. This must be yours."

"Oh, so Jordan didn't switch our beverages?" asked Luan.

"No, she didn't" replied Leni as she takes her kelp smoothie and gives Luan her juice. Leni then goes back to her friends.

"You're really taking all these pranks aren't you Luan?" asked Benny.

"I have my good reasons to take em. And I am proud of how clever Jordan is, I just wanna know how the heck is she doing this stuff with such good timing" said Luan.

"Maybe you can ask her later after school" said Benny.

"Yeah, I guess your right" replied Luan. Luan then takes a bite from her fried chicken only to realize it was spicy.

Luan takes her juice and drinks it all. "Whoa! Did Lynn switch munches with me or something?"

"Well, in my eyes you are kinda bot, buy that lunch made you feel hot" joked Benny. Luan also chuckles and blushes.

Then she sees a note underneath hee tray. _'I hope you like it spicy.' _Luan chuckles. "Jordan really knows what to do."

"Here, you can have some of my apple slices and caramel pie" said Benny.

"Thank Benny" replied Luan. But then they're both pied in the face from a hidden compartment underneath the table.

The others are shocked by this and chuckle. Lori, Leni and Luna laugh.

Benny and Luan wipe it off. "So, this prank was yours?" asked Benny.

"The pie trap was my prank to you, but I did not attach a second one for myself" replied Luan.

"Then I guess I got you good" chuckled Benny. They both laugh at the prank they both planned on each other.

(Skip, after school)

Luan and Benny go their separate ways after a small goodbye kiss. Luan gets into Vanzilla and once again she hears a farting sound. She sees she has sat down onto another whoopee cushion. "How in the world Jordan?"

Luna, Leni and Lori also enter Vanzilla and drive off. "So, how was the rest of your day Luan?" asked Lori.

"Yeah dude, any more pranks that you got from Jordan?" asked Luna.

Luan chuckles. "You can say I got pied, shocked and feathered all over. Though the feathers all look so familiar."

"Do tell" said Leni.

Luan tells them that when she went to open her locker she got a joy buzzer hit, at science class her chemical reaction exploded into feathers in front of her, when she entered the art classroom she was pied from a rope above, when she entered the girls restroom she was struck by a bucket of water and when she sat onto her chair at history class it was a whoopee cushion.

"Wow! Jordan is putting all the pranks on you" said Lori.

"And none of them are dangerous" said Leni.

Luan chuckles. "Well, I'm not making terrifying pranks, so I guess she's doing the same. Like a taste of my own medicine."

"So, the doctor of laughs got herself struck by the wrong prescriptions, nice!" said Luna.

Luan chuckles. "That's right, Doctor Luan has been taught by Nurse Jordan! But I need to ask her, how the heck did she do it."

"We'll get the answers when we pick up Linky and the others" replied Leni.

(Royal Woods Elementary)

Vanzilla arrives and they see Lincoln wiping off some whipped cream from his face. "Hey guys."

But it wasn't just him, they noticed all the other students were all cleaning off some of the whipped cream, and they see a hole in the wall of the school.

Jordan's friends are grossed out by this and are trying to wipe it off.

Principal Huggins, Sheryl and Mrs. Johnson are assessing the damage and yes they are also covered in whipped cream.

Coach Pokawski comes out of the school, but he slips and so does Nurse Patty.

Luna was shocked by this. "Bro! What the heck happened?"

"Did you guys got pranked by Luan?!" asked Lynn.

"This was not me, I swear" said Luan.

"She's right" they see Giggles using a hose on Zach. "This was not her."

Clyde is cleaning off his glasses, Rusty and Polly await getting hosed, so does Lucy and Rocky, Liam's pig is there and is cleaning him, Tabby is washing off the whipped cream from her hair and then they see Jordan wiping off the whipped cream off her skirt.

"Then what the heck happened here?" asked Leni.

Then they see a Tow truck, driven by Peter Harris, arrive and tow out a delivery truck out of the school.

"Whoa what?!" said Lori.

"That is still cool" said Lana, she then licks her arm. "And this is delicious!"

"So, can someone tell us what the heck just happened here?!" said Luna.

"As it turns out, a delivery truck crashed into the school. This delivery truck had a full tank of whipped cream and it blew up all over the classroom we were in and then it travelled through the hallways and into all the other rooms. The only place safe was the cafeteria" replied Jordan.

"How did it even crash?!" asked Lori.

"I might answer that one" said Lisa. She is covered in whipped cream and is being cleaned by Darcy. "Thank you Darcy."

"You're welcome" replied Darcy.

"Now, as class in my division was going on. I noticed the truck driving outside of the window, then I saw this out of control car passing by it and the truck swerved too hard and straight into the classroom of Lincoln and his friends, the rest is all silly history" replied Lisa.

"Whoa man, that is crazy!" said Lynn.

"Yeah it is, and now I have to get myself cleaned!" said Lola. "So thank you for making my day!" She goes into Vanzilla.

Peter pulls out the damaged delivery truck. "Turns out, that car that was out of control because the breaks were broken. The person behind the wheel was none other than good old Mr. Grouse!"

"What?!" yelled the Louds.

"I know, I'm as shocked as you are, he said he's gonna be paying for whatever damage he caused. Though the real people responsible are the ones who didn't fix the breaks right" replied Peter.

"Which is something I need to figure out" said Principal Huggins. "So as of now school will be postponed until Monday."

The kids all wanna cheer, if they weren't drenched in whipped cream.

"This is so much" said Mollie.

"I have to clean my hair three times now!" said Kat.

"I got whipped cream in places whipped cream should not be" said Zach.

"Gross man" replied Rusty.

Luna gets out and helps clean off the whipped cream from Lincoln. "You weren't hurt were you bro?"

"Not at all sis, I saw the truck coming and told everyone to run for it. No one got hurt, can't say much about the driver" said Lincoln. They all see the driver being carried away on a stretcher with a broken ankle and left arm.

"Thankfully, Lincoln got me over his shoulders and I barely got hit by this stuff" said Jordan.

"Sorry, protective boyfriend instincts" said Lincoln. Jordan kisses his cheek.

Luan then gets out of Vanzilla. "Jordan, I wanna say that you played me good today at school, you delivered prank after prank at me and I bow to you my good ma'am."

Jordan and Lincoln's friends gasp. She did prank Luan.

"Thank you Luan, now you're probably wondering how I did it" said Jordan.

"Well yeah, you timed all those pranks and I didn't see them coming. How did you do it?" asked Luan.

"Well, the bucket on your door with water that was left over yesterday when no one was looking" replied Jordan. "Everything else was thanks to these two."

Patriot and Valkyrie fly down and land onto her shoulders. "They have been following you all over the school in stealth, you didn't even see them coming. Have you noticed the feather traps?"

Luan grabs one of the feathers on her hair, and it matched Patriot Feathers. "Whoa! How did I not see that coming?!"

"They were both molting, and I knew this was the perfect opportunity to use them to prank you" said Jordan. "And that's how dangerous and smart and clever I can be."

Jordan's friends clapped slowly at her, same with Giggles and Zach. The others were kinda terrified of her now.

Lincoln is at a loss for words and looks between the two eagles and Jordan. "Wow!"

Luan chuckles. "That. Is. Brilliant! Having these two follow me and deliver what you planned! Pranking from a distance, something I used to do. Well done Jordan, well done."

Jordan smiles. "Thank you, now I have to get home now. Also, there will be no more pranks coming from me, we are now even Luan Loud." She then gives Lincoln a quick kiss and gets into her mom's van.

Jesse Rosato is shocked at this plan her daughter had.

They watch as the Rosato van drives off.

"Wow! She is good" said Lana.

"How did I not see this coming? She clearly is superior to me" said Lisa.

"Looks like blackmailing can't stop her, then I don't know what will" said Lola.

"I respect her skills and her cleverness" said Lucy.

"She just became an MVP at pranking now! Dang!" said Lynn.

"She is literally good" said Lori.

"I don't know if I should be scared or impressed" said Leni.

"Now that's what I call rocking it hard, nice one Jordan" said Luna.

Luan looks to Lincoln. "You sure know how to get the girl bro, now come on let's get the rest of you cleaned up back at home."

Lincoln smirks. "Let's hope she doesn't do this again next year."

They all get into Vanzilla and drive off home.

**A/N: And that's how Jordan pranks Luan, and now Luan has toned down all of her April fool's pranks. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 3/15/20 – 3/16/20.**


	172. Chapter 172

**Chapter 172**

(The Loud House, April 3)

Lincoln waits by the steps of his house for Jordan to arrive and soon enough she makes it. He sees Jordan coming on her bike.

"Hey there Beautiful. You look excited" said Lincoln as he stands up to go to Jordan.

Jordan gets off her bike and goes to Lincoln. "And a good day to you handsome." she kisses his cheek. But then she has a frown.

"What's wrong?" asked Lincoln.

"We have to talk in the tree house. Now!" Jordan drags him to the backyard. They pass by Lana who is doing work on Lola's car.

Lisa is observing Walt's and his duck girlfriend Della in the small pond in the backyard.

They spot Luna who is under the tree with her headphones, she sees Lincoln and Jordan and removes her headphones. "Hey there dudes, what's the word?"

"Not now. Lincoln and I have to talk alone" Jordan heads up the ladder.

Lincoln looks to Luna. "You got me sis, I don't know what's going on either." He then goes up the ladder.

Luna is confused by this, she would like to know what's going on. But she doesn't wanna intrude into their privacy, so she just sits there and waits.

In the Tree House Patriot and Valkyrie are playing checkers. "Guys, we need to talk alone. Can you guys take a small break from this?" asked Jordan.

The two eagles don't know what this was about, so they fly out of the Tree House leaving Lincoln and Jordan alone.

Lincoln looks to Jordan. "Alright, what's going on Jordan? You got me confused and sure as heck everyone else as well."

"Sorry, sorry. I need to tell you that Lake Michigan is closed for all boat trips" replied Jordan.

A glass can be heard shattering inside of Lincoln's head. "What?"

"Yeah, dad found out from last night and he told your parents as well" said Jordan.

Lincoln didn't like this at all. "So, what now? Our parents got all th things we need to make the boat trip awesome!"

Jordan then hugs him and kisses his cheek. They then break away. "Don't fret Linc, we got a plan B."

"Wait what? Really?!" asked Lincoln.

Jordan nods. "Yup, since we can't go to Lake Michigan, we can go to Lake Eddy instead."

"Wow! Now that is a plan B and Lake Eddy is not too far out of Royal Woods. But what about the boat thing?" asked Lincoln.

"And that's where we'll have to tell the others, now" said Jordan. She heads down the ladder.

"Here we go again" said Lincoln. Patriot and Valkyrie fly back in knowing their private conversation was now over.

"Sorry guys, but we're gonna have a family meeting now" said Lincoln and he goes down the ladder. Patriot and Valkyrie follow him.

At the bottom, Luna sees Jordan coming down. "So, what the heck was all that talking about?"

"All answers will be known once all of you get back in the house. We have a big announcement!" said Jordan as she races into the house.

Luna was confused by this, same goes for Lana and Lisa. "So, are we going back inside?" asked Lana.

Luna was about to answer, but then she sees Lincoln coming down from the Tree House. "We are, now!" He then heads into the house along with Patriot and Valkyrie.

"This seems new" said Lisa.

"Let's go little dudes" said Luna.

Lisa, Luna and Lana head for the house.

When they arrive they see Leni grabbing a smoothie. "Hey guys, Lincoln and Jordan said to meet in the living room."

They all make their way out of the kitchen, pass by the dining room and they see Lola, Lynn Jr, Luan and Lori with Lily come down the stairs led by Jordan.

"Oh good, you guys made it" said Jordan.

Then Rita and Lynn Sr come out of their bedroom, they knew what was gonna happen.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Lynn Jr.

"Thankfully Lily is awake now" said Lori.

"I was in the middle of a tea party people!" said Lola.

"Not to be a tea-head about it. But I was making some new comedy routines" said Luan.

"Seriously?" groaned Lola.

"Kids please! Sit on the couch" said Lynn Sr.

All of the loud sisters take their seats on the couch and Lincoln and Jordan stand in front of them in front of the front near the TV.

"Alrighty then, are we all here?" asked Jordan.

"You forgot me" said Lucy. This startles all of them.

"Okay, now we're all here" said Lincoln. Lucy takes a seat next to Lisa.

"So, what's this meeting about guys?" asked Leni.

"Well, this was all planned out by Lincoln, the Rosato's and ourselves" said Rita.

"Because of all the cash we got from many law suits and other situations, we're all planning on going on a boat trip!" said Lynn Sr.

They all gasp at first, and then they cheer. "Boat trip! Yeah!"

"I can get a tan!" said Lola.

"Literally same here!" said Lori.

"This will be so fun!" said Leni.

"I can test if I can do some big cannon balls!" said Lynn Jr.

Lucy had other intentions, last night she red online about a lake dragon living in Lake Eddy, and what a good timing it is for her.

"But wait! Where are we going for this trip?" asked Lana.

"Well we were all planning to go to lake Michigan, but it turns out the lake is closed for boat trips this month" said Rita.

"Aww!" they all complained.

"But, we have a plan B. We're going to Lake Eddy instead" said Jordan.

They all cheered again.

"And I am so going to get my fishing on before the spring fishing season ends!" said Lynn Sr.

"Well, you're not the only one fishing honey. I myself am going to fish as well" said Rita with a smug look.

"Oh, we'll see about that" said Lynn Sr. But they don't know that Patriot and Valkyrie have their own motives when it comes to fishing. Hello, they're eagles!

Then Lisa stops cheering. "As fun as it sounds to go on this trip via recreational water transportation. Do we even have such device for it?"

Lincoln looks to Jordan. "Yeah, I wanna know if we even have a boat ready."

"Are we taking something from that big base from outside of Royal Woods?" asked Luan.

"That's not possible, they have no naval structure to produce such vessel" replied Lisa.

"And that's where we are all set on that one. My godfather Peter, he has a boat and he said he's gonna be the one manning it for us for the whole trip" said Jordan.

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

"What kind of boat is it?" asked Lola. "Is it a boat meant for a queen?"

"It's a Yacht" replied Jordan.

They all gasp hearing that.

"You're godfather has a Yacht! That is sick!" said Lynn Jr.

"It'll literally be our first time on one!" said Lori.

"I hope it's black" said Lucy.

"Then I guess it's settled then. We all have made the preparations and the gear set up thanks to the list Lincoln and Jordan made, we have a new lake to go to and a boat or Yacht as our ride" said Rita.

"I say we pack our things early so we can all leave around seven o'clock sharp!" said Lynn Sr.

They all cheer and head upstairs to start packing.

"Wait, what about the pets?" asked Lana.

"No need to worry Lana. We'll only be gone for one day, then we're back home" said Lincoln.

"Oh, okay then" Lana races upstairs. They then hear all of the loud sisters chatting.

"I literally have to pack some extra chargers in case we need our phones to get some extra juice on the trip" said Lori.

"I can't wait to try the new swimsuit I got from the mall" cheered Leni.

"I am so going to make a splash when we get there!" said Lynn Jr.

"And here I thought we're gonna be going all sea-week, but I guess we're washing up for a day!" said Mr. Coconuts.

"Good one Mr. Coconuts!" said Luan.

"You're not bringing that dummy with us tomorrow are you?" asked Lola.

"As fun as it sounds, but no. Wood and water don't mix, I may be a dummy but I ain't stupid" replied Mr. Coconuts.

"Yeah, whatever" said Lola.

"I shall be bringing with me some equipment so I may be able to study anything from the tropical zones said to be located within Lake Eddy" said Lisa.

"Lisa sweetie, I doubt the Yacht will have any room for your stuff" said Rita.

"Nonsense mother, I know that a vessel of such standard is capable of maintaining the weight of what I can bring with me" said Lisa. "Just as long as we don't pack any other unnecessary junk."

Rita sighs. "Yeah, we are not bringing your science stuff Lisa." Then Rita remembers. "I should pack some extra diaper bags for Lily."

Lynn Sr then remembers something. "I should get the bait ready!" He races to the basement. What he doesn't know is that Lana ha the bait in her room.

Lucy remains quiet as she checks on the map of Lake Eddy for possible signs of the lake monster. "This will be so much fun. Sorry you can't come with me Fangs." she pats the head of her bat.

Then Fang's bat mate flies next to him. "I hope you and Viressa have fun while I am gone." She pats the head of the other bat.

Lincoln heads to his room to pack some of his things, Jordan and the two eagles follow suite.

Lincoln and Jordan see Luna packing her bag with some necessary stuff.

"So, what are you gonna be packing for the trip tomorrow Lunes?" asked Lincoln.

"Nothing much bro, just my iPod, headphones, my trusty Acoustic and of course my phone and a swim suit. What about you two?" asked Luna.

"I have my stuff packed up and ready" replied Jordan.

"I'll probably bring my swim trunks, some emergency Sun block, a few comic books and my acoustic guitar as well" replied Lincoln. "We already have the necessary stuff all packed up since we came up with this boat trip plan."

"Cool, you think we need some superior escorts? You know, those peeps we can command" said Luna.

"Hmm, I don't think that'll be necessary Luna. It's just a harmless boat trip to Lake Eddy, I doubt it could even get dangerous" said Lincoln.

"There have been no reports on any incoming weather changes as of lately, so we're all fine" replied Jordan.

"Okay then, we should continue packing some other stuff. In case we all get bored" said Luna.

"One thing I do know, is that these two are definitely gonna be there" said Lincoln as Patriot and Valkyrie land onto his shoulders and he pets them.

"We should also tell our friends about this, I think we forgot to tell them for this whole week" replied Jordan.

"You're probably right" said Lincoln. He pulls out his phone and makes some calls. So does Jordan and Luna.

Lori overhears this and she decides to contact Bobby and she tells him about the boat trip, Leni also hears this and makes some calls to her friends that she can't go with them to the mall.

Soon, the finish making their emergency calls to their friends and loved ones. "Okay, so now they know about the boat trip" said Lincoln.

"Same here" said Jordan.

"I told Sam, Sully, Mazzy and Chunk. And it turns out that Chunk is going to be busy all weekend, something about a High school reunion" said Luna.

"I think I know where that leads up to" said Jordan.

Later they continue to finish packing some stuff early and then have some lunch. All of them chat and talk about the things they all wanna do on the boat trip. Lucy stays silent, she doesn't want them to spoil whatever her plan is, especially to Lisa and her notes on truth and facts.

(Skip, night Time.)

Lincoln comes out of the bathroom and sees Lori and Leni waiting in line. All of them ate in their sleepwear.

"All yours girls" said Lincoln.

"Thanks bro" said Lori.

"Are you excited for tomorrow Linky?" asked Leni.

"I am, it kinda feels like the vacation we had at Aloha beach resort, but we're on a boat" replied Lincoln.

"Well, we all have you to thank and Jordan of course, you two have made everything within this year and last year all worth the excitement" said Lori.

"And we know you deserve this the most, after everything you and Jordan have been through" said Leni.

"Gee thanks guys. But this is something for all of us to enjoy, not just myself and Jordan" said Lincoln. "Well, I should get to bed now. Goodnight Lori, Goodnight Leni."

Leni hugs Lincoln and kisses his forehead. "Goodnight Linky."

Lori also does the same. "Good night Lincoln."

Lori and Leni head to the bathroom and Lincoln heads to his shared room with Luna. He has already spoken to Jordan before all of this and both couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Lincoln enters the room and sees Patriot and Valkyrie are already asleep next to each other on their small bed, then he sees Luna sitting on his bed looking at the backyard.

"Hey sis, what are you looking at?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh, just Lucy tending to her bats" replied Luna. They both look outside and see Lucy closing the door to the bat sanctuary, but she's being followed by Fangs and her bat mate Viressa.

"I still can't believe Lucy found a girlfriend for Fangs" said Lincoln.

Luna chuckles. "We might be hearing some tiny screeches soon."

"Yeah, which means we're gonna get a new member to the bat colony" said Lincoln.

"Can't say much for Lynn when she hears about this, or dad. But I'm sure they'll be okay with it" replied Luna.

They both chuckle. "Well, it's time for both of us to get some sleep, we're gonna need it to wake up tomorrow at Seven" said Lincoln.

He sits onto his bed, but Luna hasn't moved from the spot. "Are you okay sis?"

Luna snaps out of her worried daze. "Huh? What? Oh, yeah I'm okay. Sorry, but is it cool if I sleep next to you for tonight bro? Please?"

"Why exactly?" asked Lincoln.

"I don't really know why Linc. I just got this odd feeling that something might happen to us tomorrow. To you and Jordan, it's been riding into my train of thoughts since you, Jordan and the rents told us about the whole boat trip and it's getting me kinda worried" said Luna with some concern in her voice.

Lincoln knows that ever since all the trouble he's been through, Luna has been in a state of protective mother mode. He didn't find it annoying, but mostly sweet, and she's getting these strange instincts that something bad could happen.

He know some of them have been right on something's, but he tries to convince her to not worry and that every little thing is gonna be alright. But Luna was his legal Guardian and secondary mother figure, and he loved her for that.

"Okay sis, I guess you can sleep next to me for tonight" said Lincoln as he lays onto his pillow.

Luna smiles and lays next to him, then she pulls him in for a hug and kisses his forehead. "Goodnight baby bro, sweet dreams and into slumber."

Lincoln also hugs her. "Goodnight sis, may your dreams be as serenading as your songs."

The two of them enter deep sleep, dreaming of some fun time for their boat trip, unaware to them that their boat trip might not be fun as they think it will be.

The big watery journey is only beginning and Lake Eddy awaits them all.

**A/N: All credit to the different version of "Washed up" goes to Vasmadas1 and that'll be next chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 3/16/20.**


	173. Chapter 173

**Chapter 173**

**In collaboration with Vasmasdas1. You sir are on a roll with these ideas and concepts.**

(The Loud House)

All the louds are awake and packing all their things into Vanzilla, the time is now 5:59am. Some of them are a bit drowsy, but the only thing that's keeping them awake is the fact that they will be on a boat trip!

Lincoln brings his bag into Vanzilla, and then Luna arrives with her bag. "This is so exciting bro!" said Luna.

"I know, a boat trip! All of us, and the Rosato's!" said Lincoln.

"Which will mean some literal one-on-one time with your special lady bro" said Lori as she brings her bag.

Lincoln blushes and chuckles. "But it's not just gonna be me and Jordan, we're all there to have fun."

"And the best part! It's a Yacht!" cheered Lola as she is on top of her luggage being hauled by Lynn Jr. "Now this is a work out! You coulda carried more than this! This is weak to me!"

"This was the only bag I have left that is clean! The others got stinked up by Lana's skin shedding lizard" said Lola.

"Don't blame Izzy for growing up Lola" said Lana as she eats a worm.

"Has anyone seen the bait?" asked Lynn Sr. Lana hides the bait can in her pocket.

"Wow! And I thought we would all be worming away with this morning, or better yet the early bird caught the worms!" joked Luan.

"Glad I'm only bringing one bag this time, unlike all the other times I bring lots of stuff" said Leni.

"And a good thing for that one" said Lori.

"And I packed Lily's diaper bag and an extra one just in case" said Rita.

Lincoln then sees Lily crawling, he picks her up and he helps put on her lavender shirt and blue shorts. "There, all dressed and ready to go." Lily giggles and boops Lincoln's nose.

Lincoln chuckles and hands Lily to his mom. "Thank you sweetie, Lily should be dressed from now on. She's going to be a big girl soon."

Lisa comes out and notices something was missing. "Besides the fact I cannot be allowed to bring any of my equipment, where are Patriot and Valkyrie?"

Lincoln and Luna also notice this. "Huh, where are they?" asked Lincoln.

They then spot a note that was delivered by Walt's. "What's this?" asked Leni as she grabs the note, she then hands it to Lincoln.

"What the? Patriot and Valkyrie wrote this!" said Lincoln. "What?!" they all gathered to see what it said.

_"Dear Lincoln, I know you want us to come with you to this boat trip to Lake Eddy. But Valkyrie and I have to take flight into the Royal Woods Forest, there are some important things we have to deal with. We'll meet again once the whole trip is done. Again, so sorry for not coming, and the reason why we're doing this will be answered once you and the others have returned."_

_"From your feathered pal, Patriot. Also say hi to Jordan for us."_

Lincoln and Luna were shocked. Then Lincoln recalls seeing his computer's plug slightly moved to another angle. "So they made this via my computer and then printed it out. What time did they make this and how the heck did they make this?"

"Perhaps they are far smarter than I thought, this is fascinating" said Lisa.

"But what could be so important to them than being on a boat trip?" asked Lola.

Lincoln sighs and puts the note into his pocket. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll find out when this whole trip is done. Right now we should all get going."

Luna was worried. "Bro, are you sure? We don't really have the skies clear for all of us should there be trouble."

"Don't worry sis, we can go a whole day without them. Let them do what they have to, please" said Lincoln.

Luna recalls that the last time Patriot and Valkyrie weren't with Lincoln, he was kidnapped. But there hasn't been any sign of any old enemies coming back. And Lincoln was right, even the eagles need a break.

Luna sighs. "Okay bro, let's all get going then."

They all get into Vanzilla, and they make their way for the Rosato home.

(Rosato Residence.)

Vanzilla arrives, but when they get there they see that the Rosato's are all packed up and ready.

Lincoln rolls down the window. "Hey there beautiful, you guys ready?"

"WE are handsome, we're just packing up a few more bags and that's it" replied Jordan.

"And I will be going fishing" said Rick with his bag of many fishing poles.

"Hey, same here. I could use some fish for the restaurant" said Lynn Sr.

"By the way, we didn't see Patriot and Valkyrie before you guys got here" said Jesse.

"Yeah, where are they?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln sighs. "That's the thing Jordan. They left this note" Lincoln hands her the note and she reads it.

"Whoa! Did not see this coming, well they have they're reasons and I do hope it's good. We'll only know when we get back" replied Jordan.

"I am still surprised that those two are capable of making such letter to us" said Lisa.

"They're smarter than anyone thinks" replied Luan. "I guess they're more than just bird brained!"

They all don't laugh at that. "Luan, please don't say that. It was very insulting" said Lincoln.

"Oh, sorry Linc. At least Patriot and Valkyrie aren't here to hear this" said Luan.

"Yeah, otherwise they'd rip your eyes out" said Lynn Jr.

Rick then closes the back of the Rosato van. "Alright, the van is packed and we're ready to go."

Jordan goes to her dog Ajax and kisses his forehead. "Mama will be back home soon okay boy?" Ajax barks happily. "Now don't get into trouble or you will be in deep trouble mister."

Jordan then heads into the Rosato van. The vehicle drives off with the Vanzilla following behind, with all of them cheering. "Next stop, Lake Eddy!"

(Skip, Lake Eddy.)

Both vans stop and park themselves not too far from the lake. "Okay, so here we are. But where is Peter?" said Rick.

"He said he was gonna meet us here" said Jesse.

Then they all hear a loud horn sound. "And I could guess that's him" said Lori.

They all see the large white Yacht, it has some blue lines to the side that look like shark fins and they see the name in navy blue color. "The Sea-Side Shanker."

Then they see the Godfather of Jordan, Peter Harris. "What up my peeps?! You like her, she's one heck of a boat!" Peter is dressed like a ship captain, but he still has his brown cowboy hat on.

"Wow! Now that is a Yacht" said Luna.

"Man, that thing is sick" said Lynn Jr.

"That thing is big!" said Lana. "I wonder what the engine looks like and how it works too."

"Wow, you're godfather has some pretty cool stuff" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, he sure does. Though I don't think I even knew he had a boat this good looking" replied Jordan.

"Does that thing have any outlets for charging?" asked Lori.

"Well, why don't you guys bring your stuff up here and see what she's got" replied Peter.

They all head back to their vans and grab their luggage. Rick and Lynn Sr check if they have everything, then they turn on the security of both vans.

They all see the ramp come down from the Yacht and they all get on, though once again Lynn challenges herself by carrying Lola's luggage all while Lola is sitting on top.

"That is really not necessary Lynn" said Lisa.

"No it's not, this is the best way for me to tighten my butt for a big cannon ball" replied Lynn Jr.

They all make it to the top and are amazed at what they see. The front of the yacht was perfect for some sun bathing, the back however was the real deal. It had a small pool, it has a Jacuzzi setting.

The bridge is on the second level, along with four lifeboats to the side of the yacht. At the first level is a small kitchen and restrooms and underneath the vessel far from the engine are the rooms for them to stay in and also keep their things. And for Lynn Sr, Rita and Rick there are three chairs and attachments for fishing poles.

"Now this is what I call luxury!" said Lola.

"Not as big as the cruise we went on with Pop-pop and the seniors, but it sure looks lovely" replied Rita.

"This is so going to be relaxing" said Lori. "And I am so going to post some pics of myself to Bobby!"

"Totes do the same, but I want my friends to see it" said Leni.

"The pool might not be big, but I know we're gonna make a small stop so I can make a cannon ball in the lake!" said Lynn Jr.

"And I am so going to reel in a big one!" said Lynn Sr.

"How the heck did you get a yacht like this?" asked Rick.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. Okay, I got this yacht from a deceased friend of mine, he gave it to me" replied Peter.

"Wicked" said Lucy. She then approaches the man and shows him the map of the lake. "Are we going to stop at these sights?"

Peter Harris looks to the map. "Well, not all of these. Maybe by the open water sectors."

"Oh, okay then" replied Lucy.

"Why do you want to stop at those areas anyway? Some of them are jagged in rocks and dangers" replied Peter.

Lucy sees that all of her siblings are occupied, so she whispers to Peter's ears. "It is said that there is a legendary and rare sea dragon hiding in the lake."

Peter was confused, but then he knows what she means. "Are you talking about Plessy? Lucy, I doubt that monster is real."

"You can say that. But I intend to look for it" replied Lucy. She then follows the others into putting her things away.

Peter then brings the ramp back to the yacht and they cast off.

Peter gets to the bridge and starts the engine and they are now moving. "Attention passengers, this boat trip is now in motion."

Luan then comes out of nowhere and uses the radio. "And let's hope we don't get into a watery motion, otherwise we'll all be sea sick!"

They all groan from her pun. Peter takes the radio from her. "How you got in here is unknown to me, and get the hell out of my bridge!"

Luan shrugs off with a chuckle. "Dang kids. This is gonna be one hell of a boat trip." said Peter.

For the whole day all of them are enjoying whatever they want on the yacht, eventually Peter stops the vessel somewhere for a break.

Peter gets on top of the yacht and uses his binoculars to scout the area.

Rita, Lynn Sr and Rick Rosato are fishing.

Lori and Leni are in the Jacuzzi taking Selfies.

Luan and Lynn Jr are in the lakes waters having fun, it became a bit over the top when LJ did a cannon ball.

Lana also joins them in the lake, but she had to wear pool floaties first.

Lisa is using some smaller equipment to analyze the lakes waters.

Lucy is also using binoculars to scout for any signs of Plessy.

Lola is sunbathing on the front deck.

Jesse Rosato is watching over Lily underneath the shade of an umbrella, and it turns out Lincoln brought with him the kiddie pool for Lily to play in.

Luna, Lincoln and Jordan are all relaxing onto some beach chairs underneath some umbrellas,

Lincoln is wearing a white shirt, orange buttoned short sleeved jacket, blue trunks and red flip-flops.

Jordan is wearing a yellow sleeveless top, blue short sleeved jacket, blue jean shorts and brown flip-flops.

Luna is in her purple flowered shirt and shorts. The same one she wore from the episode "Linc or Swim."

Luna is busy strumming away on her acoustic. "Ah! This sure is relaxing dudes."

Lincoln grabs his iced tea. "You said it sis."

Jordan also grabs her iced tea. "And to think, we'd be at home doing whatever we would normally do. But this beats it all, well not like Aloha beach resort."

"True on that" replied Lincoln and Luna. All three of them chuckle.

Then they hear Peter yelling. "Everyone back on the yacht! Now!" He then gets off the yacht and gets back into the bridge.

They were all confused by this. Then they hear him blow the horn. "Did I stutter?! Get back on the yacht now!"

Luan, Lana and Lynn Jr use the ladder and get back to the front deck.

Lola gets up and looks at the bridge. "Okay, what the heck is the big idea?!"

"Don't you tell at me little lady! We got bigger problems ahead of us!" Peter points to the dark clouds gathering.

"Hmm, this shouldn't be possible. The news said that there wouldn't be any signs of storms incoming for today and tomorrow" replied Lisa.

"Maybe they're just passing clouds" said Jordan.

Lincoln and Luna had a bad feeling about this. "Guys, I think we should head back for land" said Lincoln.

"Don't be worried guys, we can still relax even with some dark clouds" said Lynn Sr. Just then the boat starts to rock back and forth.

"And it's just beginning!" said Peter.

The dark clouds start to approach them and more dark clouds start to gather. "Dudes! What kind of weather is this?!" said Luna in panic.

Lincoln and Jordan hold onto the rails of the ship.

Lola and Lana re being carried by Luan into the lower rooms, Lori and Leni also go in there.

Lisa and Lucy get carried by Lynn Jr into the same place.

Jesse Rosato heads there with Lily.

When they get in there they see their stuff being tossed around as the waves get aggressive.

"Our stuff!" said Luan. Then she gets knocked unconscious from Lola's bag.

"Everyone hold on!" yelled Peter.

Rick and Lynn Sr were able to grab the fishing gear and head to the bridge along with Rita. But then they look back to see Lincoln and Jordan still holding onto the rails.

And that's when the rain and thunder and lightning make their presence along with strong winds.

The waves start to get stronger.

"Lincoln! We have to get inside!" yelled Jordan.

Lincoln grabs her hand. "Hold on to me!" Jordan and Lincoln let go of the railings and struggle to walk back to the lower deck quarters.

Luna sees them and tries to get to them. "Dudes! Take my hand!"

Rita and Lynn Sr were about to help, but they get knocked into Rick and they all are in the bridge. "Nice of you guys to come on by" said Peter as he struggles to maneuver his Yacht through the storm. "Come on girl! You can fight this! Come on!"

Luna tries to reach for them, she can see the fear in their eyes and some courage within Lincoln as he is inches away from Luna's hand. "Come on! A little bit closer!"

But then a huge wave crashed onto them and Lincoln and Jordan are knocked into one of the lifeboats.

"Too close!" said Jordan.

"Lincoln! Jordan!" Luna races to the lifeboats. But then another wave hits and this one causes the lifeboat to get knocked back and forth and the rope holding it snaps!

Lincoln and Jordan are both shocked by this, Luna runs to reach for the rope ….. But she misses and they fall into the water.

"LUNA!"

"LINCOLN! JORDAN! NO!"

Luna sees that they were no longer in view. "No! No! No! Not again!" she wants to go and swim for them, but then she stops when she sees a large shadow.

Luna looks up and is shocked in horror to see large wave coming at them

The others look out and see this. "How in the name of Einstein is that wave even possible to exist on this lake?!" yelled Lisa.

Rick closes the door to the bridge and Lynn Sr grabs an umbrella.

Peter uses his radio. "Everyone, brace for impact!"

Luna then sees the lifeboat caught in the wave and she can see Lincoln and Jordan screaming in fear. "Lincoln! Jordan!"

Then the wave comes crashing down onto them, and everything fades to black.

The light is now shining, Luna opens her eyes and looks around. She feels as if she got the worse morning headache ever or an annoying jingle won't leave her thoughts.

She then hears some yelling. "W-What the?" her hearing becomes clear. She realizes she is floating onto a leaking lifeboat.

She sits up and sees she is all wet. She sees her phone was now damaged. "W-What in the heck?"

She then hears someone calling to her. "Luna! Luna Loud! This is the Allied Rescue team!" She knows that name, the emergency crew from the Allied base outside of Royal Woods.

She then sees a vessel come at her, it was an amphibious craft (Riptide ACV) she then sees who else was on board it.

Lynn Sr, Rita, Rick, Jesse, Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn Jr, Luan, Leni and Lori. Luna waves her hand to them and they arrive.

Luna gets out of the leaking lifeboat and sits next to them. She then looks around and realizes.

"Where's Lincoln?! Where's Jordan?! Where are they?!" yelled Luna.

She then sees Rick comforting his crying wife. Reality struck Luna. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! No! No!"

She then breaks down and cries. Leni and Lori do their best to comfort her. "Luna, we'll find them. They have to be okay."

"Hey! Over here!" they all see Peter Harris calling to them, on the back of a large sea monster.

The creature brings him back onto the vessel. Some of them are shocked to see this. "Thank you big girl, now return to where you came from Plessy."

Plessy nods and goes back into the water, but she can see how hurt they are and she knows that someone else is missing. So she returns to the lake with another intention.

Peter then sees what was wrong. "Oh no. Where's Lincoln and Jordan?"

They all didn't answer, though some of them are shocked by what they just saw.

"Okay first off. What we saw in the lake stays between all of us and the lake" said Lucy.

"Also, we don't know where they are. They could be anywhere in this lake" said Lynn Jr.

"There could be a chance they may have survived and landed on one of the small land masses within the lake" said Lisa.

"Lisa's right, there are a few islands all over this lake. Some unexplored and some well-known. We just have to try and find them" replied Peter.

One of the peacekeepers approach them. "We already know, and we're Chrono-warping some of our finest high speed naval forces to begin the search."

Luna stops crying, she was still holding the necklace that she gave Lincoln. She then stands up.

"Luna? Are you okay?" asked Lori.

Luna wipes away her tears. "I'm fine." She then looks to the vast lake. "Let's go and find Lincoln and Jordan."

To be continued ….. For the next chapter!

**A/N: All credit to the idea and concept goes directly to my good friend Vasmasdas1. Decided to make this into a two part thing, stay tuned for the next chapter coming tomorrow. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 3/17/20.**


	174. Chapter 174

**Chapter 174**

**In collaboration with Vasmasdas1.**

(Lake Eddy, okay somewhere in the middle of Lake Eddy.)

The sun is shining onto the brown haired girl, Jordan Rosato wakes up, and she rubs her eyes and coughs up some water. Then someone goes to her. "Jordan? Jordan? Are you okay?"

She then gets her hearing back and then she sees who it is. "Lincoln? Is that you?"

Lincoln smiles and hugs her, the sound of Jordan's voice was all he needed to here to make him happy. "Oh thank goodness you're okay! You're fine!" He then kisses her lips and she returns the kiss.

They soon break the kiss and look to each other. "Lincoln ….. Wh-What happened?"

Lincoln sighs. "Do you remember anything?"

Jordan tries to recall, then it hits her. The boat trip, the clouds, the wave and the Yacht. She then looks around in panic, they were in one of the lifeboats. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Lincoln! What do we do?!"

Lincoln knew she would react like this. "Jordan, listen to me. I know we're lost and we don't know if our ….. F-Family survived." The thought of his family not making it wasn't what he wanted to think about. "B-But we have to find some land and try and get some help. Okay? Can you be strong with me?"

Jordan could tell Lincoln was trying to remain calm and make sure both of them are safe. "Y-Yeah, okay." The two of them then hug.

They soon break the hug. "Okay, I do have some good news and bad news. Which one do you wanna hear?" asked Lincoln.

"Bad news I guess" replied Jordan.

Lincoln shows her something. "Our phones are busted."

"Dang it!" yelled Jordan. "And the Good news?"

Lincoln then showed her what he found. "We found land." They then rapidly paddle their way towards the tropical island.

They then make it to the shores, both of them drag the lifeboat onto the sand and away from the water. Then they both tiredly lay on the nice warm sand.

"Finally! Some land, how long were we in the lake anyway?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln checks his watch and thankfully it was also water proof. "No clue, I lost tack when I woke up and we were in the lifeboat. Let's hope our family did survive."

Jordan then sits up. "W-What do we do now?! We have no way to contact any help, we don't know if someone will come looking for us and I don't know why there is even a tropical island in Lake Eddy!"

Lincoln sighs. _'Looks like she's under stress and panic. I can't blame her.' _He then scooches closer to Jordan and hugs her, she then starts to sob.

"What …. What now? I'm scared!" cried Jordan. Lincoln continues to hug her and rub her back. "Everything is gonna be fine Jordan, we'll make it through this. I promise."

They then break the hug. "Okay, so the one thing we have to do first is to make some shelter, forage for some food and water and make a fire. It's the best survival we have strategy we have."

Jordan chuckled a bit at his survival plan. "Did you learn that from TV?"

"I did, from National Geographic and Discovery Channel, also the History Channel" Lincoln gets up and lends Jordan his hand. "Come on, if we're staying on this island we have to find a way to at least stay alive. Until rescue comes."

Jordan smiles and takes his hand, they both start with getting some food to eat.

They venture into the forest or better yet the jungle. "Why is there even a jungle here?" asked Jordan.

"No clue Jordan. But the good thing about a jungle, is the food on it" Lincoln spots some mangoes and peaches. "Jackpot!"

Jordan gets onto Lincoln's shoulder and gets two mangoes and two peaches, she then gets down and they both proceed to eat what they got.

After a few minutes of eating they make their way back to the beach. "Okay, so next we have to make some shelter, and I think we have some shelter" Lincoln spots some debris from what was left of the Yacht.

Jordan covers her mouth. "Oh no! The Yacht!" She then sees Lincoln drag some of the cloth and he places it onto a low tree branch and lets the blanket dry under the sun.

Jordan removes her jacket and so does Lincoln. They then let their clothes dry on the tree branches. Leaving them in only their trunks, shorts and sleeveless shirts.

"Come on Jordan, there's tons of debris we can salvage from" said Lincoln. Seeing Lincoln like this was making Jordan blush, he just went full survival loud mode. Something she hasn't seen or has ever seen.

Jordan follows him and they manage to find some stuff from the Yacht wreckage. A few metal parts, pieces of the Yacht's engine, some traveling bags, a cooler, food storage box and a bag with flares, med kits and other useful stuff.

"Huh, looks like some of the stuff we packed for emergencies is all here, some of it" sai Lincoln.

"And a good thing they're all in this water proof bag" said Jordan. "Let's pile this somewhere and the set up some shelter."

Lincoln was happy to see Jordan all happy and what not trying to survive with him. Lincoln follows her with some canned food he found, but then he steps into something wooden.

Lincoln looks down and sees what it was and it shocked him. Jordan attaches the supports of the shelter using some chopped down tree branches and secured them using some metal wiring. "There, secured!"

She then notices something or someone was missing. "Huh, where the heck is Lincoln?"

She then looks for Lincoln and then she spots him. "Lincoln?" She sees he's on his knees and his back is facing her.

Jordan approaches him. "Lincoln?" She then hears some slight sobbing, it was then she realized her boyfriend was crying. But why?

"L-Luna …… L-Luna …… P-Please be okay" cried Lincoln as he hugs his and Luna's acoustic guitars. Both guitars are slightly damaged but repairable.

Jordan then kneels next to Lincoln and hugs him. "Everything is gonna be okay Lincoln, we just have to hope they did survive. And who knows, maybe Luna is assembling a search party right now."

(Back on main shores.)

Luna is giving out so many commands to the small allied amphibious and naval search team.

"I want Hydrofoils to search every sector of the lake and do not overlook any of them, next are the islands I'm gonna be taking some of those amphibious Riptide ACV's to scout each of them, I also want aircraft in the sky and to start scouting everything! And finally …"

Luna spots two familiar eagles coming towards them. Patriot and Valkyrie don't know why they haven't come home yet. "Good you two are here, here's the sitch. We got onto the boat trip, a storm came in, Lincoln and Jordan are missing and I need the two of you to get those eagle eyes of yours to scout for them got it?"

Patriot and Valkyrie were shocked at first, but then they put on their game face and nodded.

Luna smiles and looks to everyone. "Alright people, we got two twelve year old kids who need some love and protection to find! So let's get moving now!"

Luna hops onto one of the Riptide ACV's and they roll out onto the lake, along with the Hydrofoils, Apollo Fighters and Patriot and Valkyrie.

The rest of the family were still on land with a few amphibious transports, they were all trying to keep warm after the storm and it was almost afternoon.

"So, should we go after Luna?" asked Lola.

Leni tosses her blanket aside and hops onto one of the empty Riptide ACV's. "Get in!" She starts the engine.

They all hop on board and they set off. "Wow, first Vanzilla and now this? How?" asked Lynn Jr.

"It's like driving a car" replied Leni.

Lori then pulls out her only surviving phone and calls her friends and some of Jordan's gal pals and Bobby, Ronnie Anne and Sid. They all have to know about this.

Back on the beach they forgot about Peter Harris and the two soldiers who were supposed to man that transport.

"So, now what?" asked Peter.

(Back to Lincoln and Jordan.)

Lincoln wipes away his tears and he stands up while still hugging the guitars. "Y-Yeah, okay. Let's go."

Jordan kisses his cheek and she guides him into the makeshift shelter she made. "We still need to make some beds in order to have a soft and comfortable sleep."

Lincoln then goes out and he garbs the mattress he found on the beach, they were dried on the sun when he placed them onto the branches.

"Wow! Did not know you found those" said Jordan.

They both use some branches and sticks to make some bed frames and they place the large mattress on it and the blanket.

"I couldn't find any pillows, but maybe we can tear these empty bags and use them as pillows" replied Lincoln.

"Smart thinking, and we don't have to go and forage for food. The emergency kit bag has some canned goods and some drinkable water bottles, so glad this survived" said Jordan.

"But we should go and look for a water source, just in case" said Lincoln.

"Okay" replied Jordan. They place all the food and water into the storage box and cooler and made sure they were both heavily secured, they then leave the makeshift shelter and close the door. They then get their jackets which are dry now.

They put a few traps in case some animals might sneak in.

Soon, the sun was setting. And both kids managed to find a cave with some water. "Okay, so this will be our emergency drinking pool, and we can use the bottles to get them" said Lincoln.

"Awesome" replied Jordan. "We should get back to the shelter, it looks like it's gonna get dark soon."

"Okay" said Lincoln. They both leave the cave and make their way back to the small camp.

They make it there and spot a monkey is stuck on their jungle net trap. The two kids go to the monkey.

"So, you thought it was a good idea to try and break into the shelter of some strangers huh?" asked Lincoln with his arms crossed.

The monkey tries to play innocent. They both cut the rope and the monkey is free. "Now get lost!" said Jordan.

The monkey screams in fear and runs off. Jordan sighs. "That was close, we can't let any of the other wildlife get to the rest of our food or stuff."

"Yeah, let's start on the fire now. It's gonna be a cold night" replied Lincoln.

Lincoln and Jordan grab some extra sticks and some paper they found and they start a fire with the matches they have in the emergency kit.

They then use some metal and some extra sticks so they can be able to cook the canned corned beef.

They then proceed to eat the food. "This is like camping, sorta" said Jordan.

"Yeah, this whole thing will make me rethink of going camping for the summer" replied Lincoln.

"Same" replied Jordan. The two of them laugh a bit.

Then Lincoln goes back into the shelter and he grabs his acoustic and fixes some of the strings and damages, he then plays a tune to ease they're worries.

But Jordan can see Lincoln was feeling hurt every time he played the guitar. Being separated from Luna and getting scared from that storm was almost the same fate he had when he was kidnapped.

Lincoln sheds few tears, So Jordan hugs him. "We can get through this Lincoln, we just have to be strong."

Lincoln leans his head onto hers and they both enjoy this night time moment together.

But both of them have no clue that a sea monster was watching them, the creature smiles and swims away with great speed.

As the time passes and their dinner is done, Lincoln checks his watch and sees the time. "We should get some sleep. We're gonna need it for tomorrow."

Jordan nods. "Okay, but first we have to let someone know we're here."

"Got it" Lincoln and Jordan go to the makeshift signal they made. At first they use two flares and shoot them into the air, then Lincoln grabs some fire and lights up a wooden sign not too far from their camp, with the words. **"Help Us! We're trapped here!"**

"You think someone will see it?" asked Jordan.

"Let's hope so" replied Lincoln. "Now come on, let's get some sleep."

They both enter the wooden and metal hut and both of them lay on the mattress and cover themselves with the blanket.

Jordan then hears Lincoln whimpering. "L-Luna …… S-Save me …….. I-I can't r-reach!"

Jordan knows that this was going wrong real fast. _'Looks like this is another scarring moment.' _ She scooches closer and hugs him, to try and get him to calm down and get some sleep.

And soon, he does calm down and fall asleep while hugging Jordan.

(Meanwhile.)

Luna is scouring the waters of the lake at high speed on the Riptide ACV. Eventually the others catch up to her.

"Luna!" yelled Rita. "We can't stay out here much longer! Some of us are starting to fall asleep!"

Luna ignores them.

"Leni can't keep driving this boat Luna! We can search for Lincoln and Jordan tomorrow!" said Lori.

Luna still ignores them.

"Luna, we can search for Lincoln at the first crack of sunlight" said Lynn Sr.

Luna was now annoyed and snaps at them. "Then Go! Go back to land and get some sleep! But I am not stopping my search! I am not giving up on finding my brother! I made a promise to keep him safe, and the same goes for Jordan and I am not turning that promise down now!"

They were all startled by this. But they understood.

"Wait!" they look to Rick and Jesse. "We're coming with you."

Luna smiles. Both Riptides neighbor each other so Rick and Jesse can join Luna's ride.

"Luna" Luna looks to Leni. "Please find Lincoln and Jordan, and bring them home."

Luna knows Leni cares for all the family members, and she has to be a big sister to help support all of them. Leni also knows that Luna was given the task as Lincoln's guardian.

"I will Leni, I promise" The Riptide Acv then continues with its search, while the other one heads back to the mainland.

(Hours later, past twelve.)

Luna and the Rosato parents continue their search, but then they see Patriot and Valkyrie come down and land onto Luna's shoulders. "You dudes tired too?"

The two eagles nod. "It's okay guys, you two need some rest." the two eagles head into the transport and get some sleep.

Luna then sees Jesse Rosato is asleep and leaning onto her husband, while Rick uses some night vision binoculars to look around. "Where are you sweetie?"

Luna sighs. They can't stay searching for the whole night.

She notices that the Apollo fighters have already fallen back to the base. _'Maybe we should go back, we can search tomorrow.'_

But then she spots a large creature surfacing from the water. Rick and Jesse were shocked by the Lake creature in front of them.

The soldier with them mans the machine gun, but Luna stops him. "Plessy, what is it?" Luna recalls that Plessy helped Peter Harris get to the others.

Plessy then looks as if she's trying to point to something. "What's she trying to tell us?" asked Rick.

Luna tries to figure out what she's trying to tell them. Then Patriot and Valkyrie come out and see the creature.

The two eagles start making some light caw sounds, and Plessy makes some snarl grunting sound. Luna knows they were talking to each other.

They then look to Luna. "What did Plessy say guys?"

Patriot garbs the necklace that Luna gave to Lincoln, he then points it towards the direction Plessy is pointing. Luna's eyes go wide.

"Luna? What's going on?" asked Rick. Jesse also gets confused.

Luna sheds a tear and then look to them. "We found them!"

They both gasp and shed some tears. Plessy goes to Luna and she places her hand onto the large lake creatures head and she leans her forehead to Plessy's. "Thank you Plessy, lead the way girl."

Luna then looks to the soldier. "Contact the other rescue division and tell them we found them!"

The soldier nods and gets to his communicator and also drives the ACV and they're off, following the lake monster.

"Hang on Lincoln, Jordan. We're coming!" said Luna as she stands tall on the front of the transport with Patriot and Valkyrie on her shoulders and Apollo fighters fly past them.

(The following morning.)

Lincoln stirs in his sleep, and he was still hugging Jordan. But then he breaks the hug and turns to the other side.

He gets scared in his sleep and cries a bit. But then someone wipes away his tears and kisses his forehead.

Lincoln smiles and whispers in his sleep. "Luna …. Thank you."

Then something strokes his hair, and whispers. "You're welcome bro, I told you I'd protect you and I am now."

Lincoln then slowly opens his eyes and sees some bright light, but then his vision adjusts to the light and he sees Luna in front of him smiling and looking like she needs some sleep.

Lincoln's eyes go wide and he sits up and sheds some tears. "L-Luna!"

Jordan also wakes up and sits up and sees Luna right there sitting on the side of the bed. "Luna?"

Luna smiles and holds Lincoln's hand and lets it rest on her cheek. Lincoln's lips start to tremble and he cries. "Luna!" He lunges forward and hugs her tightly and cries.

Luna returns the hug and also cries. "It's okay bro. I'm here, I'm here. I found you. I found you both!" Jordan also cries and joins in the hug, Luna hugs her as well.

"You're here!" cried Jordan.

"Yeah, I am" replied Luna.

They all stay in this position for a few minutes. Later they all leave the shelter and they see a massive naval and amphibious division waiting outside.

"You ….. You set a rescue party for us" said Lincoln. Luna hugs him once more. "I did bro, I wasn't gonna give up on my promise bro!"

Patriot and Valkyrie go to them. "Patriot! Valkyrie!" said Lincoln and Jordan.

The two kids hug the eagles and cry.

Then they see their family and they run to hug them, all of them.

"My sweet baby girl!" cried Jesse.

"We thought you were gone!" said Rick.

"Lincoln! My baby is back!" cried Rita.

"Oh Lincoln! My son!" said Lynn Sr.

"We thought we lost you Linky!" cried Leni.

"We're so glad you're safe little bro!" said Lori.

"Don't eve scare us like that again Lincoln!" cried Luan.

"I don't know what would happen to you bro!" cried Lynn Jr.

"Don't get lost again Lincoln!" cried the twins.

Lisa doesn't say anything, she just cries and hugs Lincoln. Same goes for Lily.

"And we have her to thanks!" cried Lucy.

Lincoln and Jordan look to Luna and smile. But Luna shakes her head in denial. "I just made the rescue party bro, she was the one who found you two." Luna points to what was behind them.

Lincoln and Jordan turn around and they see the large blue, scaly and frilled lake monster. "Plessy?!"

Plessy licks both of them and smiles. Lincoln and Jordan are amazed by this and they hug her head. "Thank you so much for leading my sister to us!" cried Lincoln.

"You're more than just a myth Plessy, you're legendary!" cried Jordan.

Plessy liked this, she liked helping them find the two lost kids.

Later they all board into one of the Riptide ACV's and they head back to the mainland along with the rest of the naval and aerial crew.

They look back and wave goodbye to Plessy. "So, we keep this a secret?" asked Luan.

They all agreed, even Lisa decided to let Plessy live in peace.

Lincoln and Jordan lean onto Luna and close their eyes. "Will we ever come back and see Plessy again?" asked Jordan.

Luna looks back and watches Plessy dive back into the lakes deep waters "Yeah, I think we will. Someday."

Lincoln then hugs Luna. "Thank you for being there to find us sis!" The next one is a whisper for Luna to hear. "I love you …. Mom."

Luna felt touched by what Lincoln just called her, and only she heard it.

Luna kisses his forehead and hugs both Lincoln and Jordan. "And I love you both, always." Luna then close her eyes and drifts off to sleep with Lincoln and Jordan. But she whispers something for only Lincoln to hear. "And Luna will always love you too my wayward son, always."

And they all make their way, back home.

**A/N: And that's the second part of this story. What? You didn't expect for the Lake Monster to help them out? Well I did and it happened for this story. And I like how Vasmasdas1 and me made it all work out. I will make an aftermath chapter, since it deserves one. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 3/17/20.**


	175. Chapter 175

**Chapter 175**

(The Loud house.)

Luna wakes up to the sound of the alarm clock. She turns it off and then sighs. She looks down to see Lincoln and Jordan hugging her in their sleep, both of them not letting go of her, but she could tell that Lincoln was the one who looks as if he wasn't planning to let her go yet.

Luna was concerned by this, he already went past his memories of being kidnapped by Tetherby and now his mind is once again scarred, and this time from a treacherous boat trip to Lake Eddy.

Luna strokes the hair of both kids and kisses their forehead. Jordan wakes up from this, she looks to Luna and smiles. Luna also smiles.

Jordan then looks to Lincoln who wasn't looking happy in his sleep, she knows being take away from his family hurt him. But what happened when they were on the boat and being separated from the storm was something that burned into his memories.

Luna also knows this, she still remembers Lincoln's scared face when the lifeboat was swept away from the Yacht. She can still remember him screaming her name in fear, it haunts her and those memories haunt him.

Jordan gets out of the lower bunk of the bed, Luna sits up and tries to wake up Lincoln. The boy stirs and slowly mumbles in his sleep.

She can hear him whimpering about a storm. _'I hope he doesn't get a phobia from all of this."_

She decides to carry him out of bed and sit onto one of the bean bag chairs. She looks to Jordan who was concerned.

Jordan approaches them, she kisses Lincoln's cheek and whispers. "Lincoln, its morning time handsome. We have to get ready for the day."

Lincoln then flutters his eyes open, but he was still hugging Luna. "Wha …. What happened?"

He then turns his head and sees the warm smile of Jordan. They both share a small kiss, then he looks up and sees the warm smile from his big sister/Guardian Luna she kisses his forehead.

"Morning bro" greeted Luna.

"Morning to you to sis." said Lincoln, then he turns to Jordan. "And to you as well Beautiful."

Lincoln then let's go of Luna and stands on his feet. Lincoln sighs and looks disappointed, Jordan knows why. She herself felt bad for him and herself.

"Bro, I know you don't wanna do this. But the school thinks its best you have a week off from it" said Luna. "And the same goes for Jordan."

"I know, but I wanna try and see if I can get through all that I ….. I …… I" Lincoln starts to shed some tears. Luna and Jordan immediately hug him. He hugs them back. "I-I thought we w-were never g-gonna be found!"

Jordan also cries and does her best to comfort him, same with Luna. "Bro, it's okay. Everything is okay now, we're all here and we're not back at the Lake. You're safe now."

Lincoln continues to cry as he buries his face into his sisters shirt, this was not gonna be as easy as the other times. He was just a twelve year old boy, who just got lost a day ago.

Jordan was slightly scarred by all of it, she was scared after being tossed away by the storm. But she knows Lincoln has it worse, he has spent his whole life with his sisters, but to Luna the most when he was very little and that bond was one thing that kept him from being scared of things.

Jordan then sees the two acoustic guitars standing next to each other on the wall of the room, both guitars were still a bit banged up. But it was like looking at Lincoln and Luna, trying to fix what has been damaged.

What they all don't know is that the rest of the loud sisters and their mother are listening to all of this from the other side of the door.

"Poor Linky!" said Leni with such concern. "He's so broken up!"

"This is literally sad, I feel disappointed with myself that I couldn't do anything to help" cried Lori.

Luan tries to comfort her older sister. "We're all disappointed in each other Lori, we should've kept searching for him, but I guess some of us have limits."

"And now Lincoln's gonna be benched from school and his friends" replied Lynn Jr.

"My heart feels so much pain and sadness from Lincoln's broken and scared mind. I don't want my brother to be like this!" Lucy is then hugged by the twins.

"We do too Lucy!" cried Lola and Lana.

"And this is why Principal Huggins has agreed with your father and I and as well as the Rosato's the Lincoln and Jordan shouldn't go to school for the rest of the week. They're both still shaken and scarred from the boat trip storm accident" replied Rita. "And the same goes for Luna, we can't let her stay away from Lincoln. Not until he's healed from his memories."

They all agree to this, Lily is still asleep.

"I must also agree. Should Lincoln go to school, it will get worse. Without the presence of Luna, his state of mind will break down and he will experience a full on rerun of what has transpired to him from the storm on the Yacht to the being casted away on an island with Jordan Rosato" said Lisa.

They all agreed to everything Lisa had just said.

"Okay kids, let's all get ready for the day. You all have school to deal with" said Rita. She then looks to Lori and Leni. "Please tell Sam about this and that she should sent Luna's school work here."

"We got it mom" replied Lori and Leni. They both know that Luna, Lincoln and Jordan's phones were damaged from the storm, same goes with everyone else's. Leaving Lori to have the only working cell phone.

Lori and Leni have a plan after school, something everyone in the family needs. And they will need their friends help for this one.

Rita looks to Lucy. "Lucy sweetie, can you watch over your sisters in school for the rest of the week?"

Lucy puts up a stern look (You may not see it, but she is looking sternly to her mom.) "Mom, I will do what I can to be the big sister they need. Also, I'll tell Lincoln and Jordan's friends all about this, and I know one of them will want to bring their school work here, or all of them will come here. You have my word mom."

Rita smiled and hugs Lucy. "I know you can do it Lucy." Lucy hugs her back. Soon Rita heads downstairs, Lucy is about to head to her room to change, but then she's hugged by Lola, Lana and Lisa.

Lucy smiles and hugs them back. "We'll all get through this, and we all have to hold our own with Lincoln not being there at school." They all nodded and went back to their rooms, but not without Lucy placing a small kiss on each of their forehead.

This was a shocker for them, but they know she's trying to be a big sister for them.

Lori and Leni smile seeing this, so does Luan and Lynn Jr. Miss Doom and Gloom has a heart for her family, even though she says she has no heart.

After an hour, Lincoln, Luna and Jordan leave the room and head for the bathroom, all of them start to brush their teeth and then each of them takes turns to shower. They all felt as if they don't wanna leave each other's side. Lincoln had to look away when they went into the shower.

Jordan recalls that her parents will let her stay there until she no longer bears the scarring memories, or until Lincoln has recovered from his, and that made her happy.

Later, they all head into the bedroom and change into their day time clothes, though Jordan decide to change in Lori and Leni's room.

Jordan then notices something inside of Lori and Leni's closet. It looked like the ends of a yellow dress peering out from the closet, it was her color. _'What the heck is Leni making?' _She then decides not to bother it and put on her skirt.

They then head downstairs and into the kitchen, they then see all of the loud siblings done with their breakfast.

"Morning Lincoln!" they all greeted.

"Hey guys, you're all done?" asked Lincoln.

"Sorry Linc, but you guys took long upstairs" replied Luan.

"Dudes, how long were we in there?" asked Luna.

"Approximately one hour, two minutes and eighteen seconds" replied Lisa.

"We saved you guys some bacon to eat, with some sunny side up eggs" replied Lynn Jr as she shows them the large plate on the table.

Lincoln, Luna and Jordan were feeling hungry. Then something comes into Lincoln's thoughts. "Have any of you guys seen Patriot and Valkyrie? They weren't in our room."

"I saw them out in the backyard in the Tree House watch tower" replied Lana. "It looked like they were making something."

"Maybe it's the surprise they were supposed to show us" replied Leni.

"Well, right now is not the best time. We should let them be and finish with whatever their making" replied Lucy.

"She's right. When we're all ready, then they'll show us" replied Jordan.

Lori then checks her watch. "Okay guys, we should get our stuff and get into Vanzilla now!"

They all leave the kitchen, but first they each give Lincoln and Jordan a hug and wish them well for the day.

Lori is the last one to give them a hug. She then breaks the hug and looks to Luna. "You have to keep an eye on them and on Lily as well, mom already fed her and she'll be coming down with Lily soon. Dad already left a few minutes ago to get to the restaurant. You think you can do this Lunes?"

Luna smirks. "Sis, this ain't my first baby sitting rodeo."

Lori chuckles. "Yeah, it sure ain't." Lincoln and Jordan also chuckle.

Lori then heads for her room, grabs her bag and leaves into Vanzilla. Then Rita comes down carrying Lily, Jordan sees this and goes to her. "It's okay Mrs. Loud, I got her."

Rita smiles and hands Lily to Jordan, once again Lily is wearing her magenta shirt and light blue shorts.

Jordan kisses her cheek and boops her nose. "You are just precious aren't you little Lily!"

Lily giggles at Jordan and hugs her. Rita then sees Luna and Lincoln coming out of the kitchen carrying the large plate of bacon and eggs.

"Luna, Lincoln. I'll be driving your sisters to school then I'm going to my work place. You guys will be here and I want Luna to keep an eye on things, especially Lincoln and Lily. But if you need some help, then you can call Mrs. Rosato."

"No prob mom, I got this" replied Luna.

"She does have this mom" said Lincoln.

Rita smiles and hugs both Luna and Lincoln. "Try and keep each other company and safe, we'll be back home later in the day. All your school work will be brought to you from all of your friends."

Rita then heads to Vanzilla and they drive off.

Lincoln, Jordan and Luna with Lily all head into the living room. They set Lily onto the soft padded area of the floor with her blocks and teddy bear.

All three of them share the plate of bacon and eggs and watch some TV.

(Skip, later.)

Lincoln is in his room, with Jordan. Both of them are lying on the same beanbag chair and looking up at the ceiling, and listening to some music from the radio. The songs their listening to are from some other worldly friend.

Jordan then looks to Lincoln and hugs him, Lincoln notices this and hugs her as well. Both of them feel as if none of them want to let each other go, after what has happened.

Luna had just finished putting Lily to sleep, she then notices this and sighs. _'We're all healing, but it's not gonna be a cake walk for some of us.' _Then she hears the song they're listening to. She recalls who gave them those songs, and that's when it hit her.

She then grabs a number she kept hidden in the bathroom medicine cabinet, and then she uses the emergency allied radio hidden in the refrigerator and she dials the number. The number of Freezer Burn, aka Hero Linc aka Lincoln A. Spellman.

She types: _"My little bro and his girlfriend got into some major fears during the weekend, can you come on by and see if you can help cheer them up?"_

Luna then puts the radio into her pocket and heads upstairs. When she gets there she sees Lincoln was on his knees crying, Jordan is trying to calm him down. "Lincoln! Please, it's all over. We're home now."

Luna then runs in and hugs Lincoln, the warmth of his sister makes him open his eyes and he hugs her and cries. Luna could tell, this was getting worse.

"L-Luna" Luna looks down and sees Lincoln's scared face with tears. "I-I'm scared."

Luna hugs him tightly. "Don't worry bro, help is on the way."

Jordan was confused by this. "You mean my mom?"

"No little dude, someone else is coming. We should head outside and meet up with him" replied Luna.

Jordan understands what she means and nods. Luna picks up Lincoln and they all head out of the room and down the stairs.

When they get there, Jordan sees Ajax talking with Charles. "Ajax, Charles come here please." Both fogs go to her, Cliff, Walt's, Geo and Della also join them.

"Okay, you guys are all here. Listen, Luna and I will be out in the backyard with Lincoln waiting for someone important. Can you guys go and watch over Lily please?"

The animals give her a serious look and nod. Jordan then pats all their heads. "Thank you guys." She then follows Luna to the backyard.

All the pets look at each other and nod, they then put on some shades and head for Lily's room and stay on guard. Della had no clue as to why they were even doing this weird agent thing. Then she recalls all of them watching the movie "Vantage Point" during Saturday.

In the backyard, Jordan looks up to the tree house and sees Patriot and Valkyrie fast asleep. "We can't wake them up, I think they deserve some rest."

"Okay Jordan, now all we have to do is wait for-" Then a portal opens and Lincoln Spellman comes through. "So, what's the problem?"

He then sees Lincoln Loud, carried by Luna and crying into her shirt. "Dude, he's a mess and we need your help." said Luna with sadness in her voice.

Freezer Burn sighs and deactivates his mask, revealing his face similar to Lincoln's. "Okay, tell me everything that has ever happened to him."

Jordan tells him of the boat trip they all had at Lake Eddy. Luna had to cover the ears of her little brother, though Jordan doesn't like telling this, she needs to tell it in order for Hero Linc to be up to speed with what's been going on.

"And so here we are now, I'm a bit shaken after what we've been through and Luna has been in her protective sibling mode since. But Lincoln ….. He's not taking things greatly. He would get over the kidnapping incident, but this ….. This is beyond that, and it scares me to see my boyfriend a scared mess" replied Jordan. "And it also hurts all of us."

Hero Linc looks to Luna and sees her trying to shush her brother from his scared state of mind, she herself is shedding some tears. Hero Linc then realized something. "Oh, okay then. I think I know what's wrong with him."

"Really? What?" asked Luna and Jordan.

Freezer burn activates his mask. "He's entering his safety zone, his inner thoughts. And as of right now what you're seeing is not Lincoln Loud."

Luna was confused by this. "T-Then, what is going on?"

"Luna, this is Lincoln's four year old self. The one who wants to be safe, in your arms" replied Hero Linc.

Luna was shocked to hear this, and so was Jordan. "So let me get this straight. Lincoln, is having a mental personality crisis?"

"Yes" replied Hero Linc. "The kidnapping was the first trigger, the boat trip incident is just the cherry on top. Another outcome where he gets into some serious and/or critical trouble and it'll be deep in his shattered mind where he'll seclude himself from the world. And if that happens then someone else from his deep thoughts will take over."

They look to the crying Lincoln. "So, this is Lincoln's little self? The one I knew back when I was little?" asked Luna.

"Sort of, right now those tears and that crying belong to little Lincoln, but the Lincoln you all know and love now is still taking over" replied Hero Linc.

Jordan looks to Hero Linc. "So, how do we help him? How do we help him snap back to the Twelve year old Lincoln?"

Hero Linc then looks to a necklace his Luna gave him. Luna Loud sees this and has the pulls out the same necklace with a locket. "Dude, is that?"

"This one was given to me by my Luna on my birthday, and I cherished it for as long as I lived and fought, and as long as it's with me then I know Luna will always have my back." He then puts the necklace back around his neck.

"The answer to help your little brother is to be there for him, and this one week being together and no school is a good start. Try and be there for him when he cries, be there for him when he feels hurt, be there for him when he feels lonely, be there for him when he needs a loved one. Jordan, you also add up to this situation. He needs the love of his beloved sister and the love of his soul mate" replied Hero Linc.

They both nodded their heads, they both understand where this was going. "Good." Hero Linc then opens a portal once more. "I'll be back next week to see how he's doing, I'll also try and figure some of this stuff out in my world. Until we meet again guys." Hero Linc steps into the portal and it's gone.

Luna and Jordan look to Lincoln, they now see he is fast asleep. Luna kisses his forehead and sees a smile on his face.

"I'm not gonna let you go through this pain bro, we're both gonna do whatever we can to help you. We promise" said Luna.

Jordan kisses Lincoln's cheek. "Always."

They then head back into the house, they had a lot to tell the others when they get back.

But what is this surprise Patriot and Valkyrie have that they were supposed to show them?

At the Tree house tower, both eagles are asleep next to each other. But they're not sleeping on a cushion. No, no, no. They're both sitting on a bed made of sticks, twigs, broken branches and leaves.

A nest, but no eggs in there, yet.

**A/N: And that's Aftermath Number 1! Let the rest of this week continue. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 3/18/20.**


	176. Chapter 176

**Chapter 176**

(The Loud House)

Lincoln and Jordan are both in the kitchen going through some school work that Simon and Stella brought them. They're both doing pretty well, solving the math equations and with some of the science tests they have and no they did not check online for it.

In the dining room, Luna is doing the same with her biology homework.

Though staying home seems like a good idea to ensure Lincoln won't have a breakdown, it sure bites a little bit when it comes to schoolwork.

But they have to go through with it. Patriot and Valkyrie haven't entered the house in a long while, okay it has only been like two days or something but Lincoln, Jordan, Luna and the rest of the louds are confused as to why they won't come inside. But they'll have to be patient and wait, the answer will come soon to them.

Just then they all hear the doorbell ring. "I got it" said Lincoln. He gets off the chair and heads for the front door, when he opens it he sees it was Zach, Liam, Rusty and Clyde.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Lincoln.

"Hey man, we were wondering if you wanted to hang out. Maybe get some time off today and go to Gus'?" asked Zach.

"Yeah, they have this new arcade game. I think it has something to do with small animals crossing the road" replied Rusty.

Lincoln smiles. "As fun as that sounds, sorry guys. But I got some homework to catch up on and even if I wanted to go the last thing I want it to break down and get scarred."

Clyde and Liam elbow Zach and Rusty. "Told you he'd say that."

"Okay, okay. You two proved your point. You do you man" said Rusty.

"We just wanted to cheer you up. You know, help with your problems" said Zach. "It's been a long while since we've hug out as a group, like old times."

Lincoln chuckles. "Those were the old times when I wasn't truly talented and I didn't have a lover and a strong bond with one of my sister's. Also, where are Simon and Stella?"

"Simon and Stella went shopping with Sam they're gonna be a long while before they can hang out with us" replied Clyde.

"Okay, so what about your ladies? Where are they?" asked Lincoln.

"Tabby said she was gonna get a checkup from your mom, somethin' about a wisdom tooth" replied Liam.

"Giggles is hanging out with Luan at the mall, they're having some clown-to-clown, girl-to-girl alone and chatter time" replied Zach. "Sure wish I was part of that one."

"Polly said she's gonna be busy with her own thing at home. Could be some new routine in roller derby, I don't really know what it is" replied Rusty.

"Okay the, well I gotta get going now. Also, Patriot and Valkyrie have been staying in the tree house for a long while. They locked the tower door, no clue why but I think they're planning to surprise me and the family with something" said Lincoln.

They were confused by that. "How long have they been up there?" asked Clyde.

"Probably since Monday" replied Lincoln.

"That does sound odd, maybe when we can all hang out we can figure out what they're doing" said Liam.

"That does sound like a good idea" said Zach.

"What do you say Linc?" asked Rusty.

"Sorry guys, but I'm gonna have to say no to that one. I don't wanna ruin their privacy, so is that all you guys wanna do now?" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, I guess we should get going" replied Zach.

"Have fun at the arcade guys" replied Lincoln.

They all take their leave. "Good luck with your problem buddy, text or call if you wanna hang out with us" said Liam.

Lincoln then closes the door and heads back to the kitchen, he then takes his seat and finishes off his homework.

"You know Linc, you can just take a break from this and hang out with them" said Jordan. "Heck, Luna would come with you just in case."

Luna could hear them from the kitchen. "Yeah, it's okay for you to go with them little bro and have me tag along. And Jordan of course."

"Like I told them, as fun as it sounds I still have some school work to do" Lincoln then goes back to his homework.

(An hour later)

They all finish with their homework. Lincoln and Jordan are both in the backyard underneath the tree reading some comic books of the superhero Spawn.

But then Lincoln and Jordan's phones go off. "What the heck?" Lincoln checks who it is.

Also, the phones Lincoln, Jordan and Luna have are brand new and this time water proof. Lori bought it for them yesterday at the mall, she even got some new phones for the other siblings.

Jordan checks what the text Lincoln got was. "Whose it from handsome?"

Lincoln sees it. "From Sid Chang, she said heads up don't look behind you." they were both confused by this. "Wait what?

"Hey guys!" yelled Sid. Both of them were shocked by this and back up. Ronnie Anne also comes out and chuckles.

"Oh man! You two should've seen your faces! Priceless!" laughed Ronnie Anne.

"The plan worked Ronnie Anne! Woo!" cheered Sid.

Then the backdoor is opened by a confused, concerned and upset Luna. "What the heck happened?! I heard yelling!"

Luna sees Ronnie Anne and Sid. "What the heck are you two doing here and what happened?"

"Bobby brought us here for some hang out time with Lincoln and Jordan, he didn't really tell me more about why we're here though" replied Ronnie Anne.

"Dude, calm down. We were just having some fun" said Sid.

Ronnie Anne finishes chuckling. "Yeah, no one got-"

They all look to Lincoln who was now on his hands and knees and he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Lincoln? Are you okay?" asked Sid.

Jordan helps him up. "It's okay Lincoln, I'm here." Lincoln looks to Luna, she can see some fear in Lincoln's eyes. So she rushes to him and hugs him, Lincoln immediately hugs her back and cries again.

Ronnie Anne and Sid are both confused and were now feeling bad for this. "I-Is he okay?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Both of them were about to come closer but Jordan got in the way. "Please, we need you guys to just back off for a bit. Lincoln needs to gather himself up, again."

Then Patriot and Valkyrie land onto Jordan's shoulders and were also confirming for Ronnie Anne and Sid to back off.

Sid started to shed some tears. "I-I'm sorry. We didn't know what …. We're sorry."

Luna then gets up while still hugging her crying brother. "It's cool guys." She then heads for the house. "You two didn't know." And she goes into the house.

Jordan also follows with the two eagles.

Ronnie Anne and Sid also follow them, they wanted to know what's been happening lately. Which Bobby forgot to mention.

But first Sid noticed the comic books they dropped and brought them with her.

They enter the kitchen and see that they weren't there, so they head for the living room and no one was still there.

They catch a glimpse of Jordan from upstairs and follow her, they follow the Rosato girl into the room of Lincoln and Luna.

There they could see some extra things were placed around. Some of this extra stuff looked like it belonged to Jordan, and it did.

They see Lincoln and Luna hugging each other while sitting on the bean bag chair, she was doing what she could to soothe her brothers scarred pain, Jordan sits next to them and hugs them both.

She looks to Patriot and Valkyrie. "Thanks for being here guys, whatever it is you two have in the Tree House, go on ahead."

The two eagles nod and take off out the window and into the Tree House.

"Guys" Luna opens her eyes and looks to Ronnie Anne. "W-What's going on?"

"Is Lincoln okay? What happened to him?" asked Sid as she wipes away her tears. She also put the two comics onto the table.

Luna tells them to keep quiet. "Guys, to the fact Lily is also asleep right now, I need you two to also be silent and be patient. This could be a while, we have to calm his mind of his memories."

They both nodded and just sit onto the extra beanbag chairs, Sid was confused why there were lots of beanbag chairs, and only one normal seat and it was for the computer only.

(An hour later.)

Lincoln was finally calm and stopped crying. He then kisses Jordan on the lips and Luna on her cheek. "T-Thank you." He gives them one more hug, and they hug him back.

They then break the hug and Lincoln just sits between Luna and Jordan on the same large bean bag chair.

"Hey Ronnie Anne, hey Sid" said Lincoln.

They both look to him with some sad looks. "We're sorry Lincoln, we didn't mean to scare you like that" said Sid, she wipes away her tears.

"Yeah, we just wanted to have some fun" replied Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln smiles. "Hey now, I don't wanna see you two sad as well. And I know you two didn't mean it, I just can't keep my unstable mind at bay anymore. Not until I can get over what Jordan and I went through since Saturday."

Lincoln looks down with sadness. Jordan and Luna see this, Jordan holds his hand and Luna pulls them both closer to her.

Ronnie Anne then asks. "Guys, what happened on Saturday?"

They then tell them about everything that has happened, but they had to make sure Lincoln wasn't telling the story, they don't want him to break down and fall apart.

After telling them about the worst and most terrifying boat trip ever. Ronnie Anne and Sid were shocked, the one thing they didn't tell them was Plessy the monster of Lake Eddy. Instead they told them that Luna knew where Lincoln was and followed her instincts.

"Wow! I'm so sorry for you guys, especially you Lincoln" said Sid.

"That has got to be the worst thing ever! Maybe me familia and myself shouldn't do the same, Abuela told us that she wanted all of us to go on a lake for some family bonding" said Ronnie Anne.

"That's a good idea dude" said Luna.

Ronnie Anne and Sid see Lincoln get up and hug them both. "I'm glad you guys came, it's nice to have some friends to come by."

The two girls smile and hug him back, they soon break the hug and Lincoln asks. "So, what happened to you guys? Anything new?"

Ronnie Anne and Sid smile, this was the Lincoln Loud who was willing to deal with emotional problems once again.

"Well, Ronnie Anne can tell you all of that" said Sid.

They all look to her. "What does she mean by that?" asked Jordan.

"Sit down guys, it is about to get intense" replied Ronnie Anne.

She then tells them about what happened on Sunday involving Carlota and her biggest singing idol, Alyssa and how embarrassing the whole Casagrande familia was.

Then Ronnie Anne told them about her Abuelo being in school with them, and he still is! And is humiliating both herself and Carl.

"So, you and Carl want him to go back to working at the Mercado?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, he is not making things any better for us at school, and even though it was cool of him to show everyone about the family tree. It was not cool for him to show me when I was a baby!" said Ronnie Anne in anger.

Sid places her hand onto Ronnie Anne's shoulder to calm her down. "Hey now, let's get that angry face out of the way and think of the nice cute puppy that's within your thoughts, or the image of a baby blue whale."

Ronnie Anne eventually does calm down. "Okay, okay. I'm calm, thanks Sid."

"No problem girl" Sid kisses her cheek.

Lincoln was thinking of what they can do. "Have you thought about talking to Abuelo Hector? Telling him about how he's humiliating you and Carl?"

Ronnie Anne was about to answer, but then she stopped and realized what he just said.

Jordan chuckles. "You and Carl haven't thought about it didn't you?"

Ronnie Anne sighs. "No, no we did not. I wish we did, but I guess we were just too desperate."

"Yup, classic Ronnie Anne" teased Sid. Ronnie Anne chuckles. "Oh shut it you goof ball."

Lincoln, Luna and Jordan chuckle. Then Lincoln gets an idea. "How about after you two go back to Great Lake City, you talk to your Abuelo and tell him how you and Carl feel. Maybe he'll understand."

"That does sound like a good idea, but what about my Abuela? She won't like it if my Abuelo doesn't go to school" said Ronnie Anne.

Then Jordan recalls something. "Have you ever suggested homeschool?"

A sound of glass could be heard breaking within Ronnie Anne's head.

Luna snickered. "Dude! You didn't think of that?! Lola gets homeschooled when she has a big pageant coming up, and as of right now she doesn't have one until May."

Ronnie Anne buried her face into a pillow and groaned. "Why?! The one thing that was so simple and I didn think of it!"

"Hey now, you and Carl were just panicking. Also, you should call him and tell him about this plan, before he does something that could be bad" replied Sid.

Ronnie Anne sits up and grabs her phone. "Yeah, your right Sid, and thanks for the advice you three, I owe you guys big time!"

"No problem Santiago, and hey, if you're done calling your cousin. You wanna play some video games?" asked Lincoln.

"We finished our school work and we're free as of now" replied Jordan.

"Now that sounds like a plan!" said Sid.

"You know I'm in man" said Ronnie Anne.

Luna just smiled, she was happy that the man-with-the-plan was still kicking it in there. Then they hear Lily crying. "I got this dudes, you four have fun."

She heads to the bedroom and tends to Lily. Lincoln, Jordan, Ronnie Anne and Sid all head for the living room and play some video games. This was a fresh start for Lincoln to try and get all of his scarred memories out of his thoughts.

But they're gonna have to keep trying, and heck we know they'll get through it.

"By the way, where the heck is Lori?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Dad's restaurant" replied Lincoln.

"You think she'll get mad at him for having a crush on Alyssa?" asked Sid.

"No good can come from that one" said Jordan. All four of them chuckle and proceed to play the video game, Gang Beast.

**A/N: I decided to add some of the two episodes of the Casagrandes I saw, it looked like the right time. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Gang Beast is an actual video game, and it looks fun and funny.**

**Date made: 3/20/20.**


	177. Chapter 177

**Chapter 177**

(The Loud house)

Lincoln and Jordan are both strumming on their acoustic guitars in the backyard. "So, anything new from Ronnie Anne, I didn't have time to check my phone" said Jordan.

"She said that she and Carl had a talk with their Abuelo and he said he accepts being homeschooled by Rosa, also he said he misses the Mercado and doesn't like being teased by the kids whenever he sleeps in the cafeteria" replied Lincoln.

"Wow! Well school life for this generation is not like what it was in his old times" replied Jordan.

"Your right about that one" replied Lincoln. Then Luna comes out of the house and sees Lincoln and Jordan.

"Hey you two, having fun?"

"We are, how's Lily?" asked Lincoln.

"She's having fun with Leni. Also she's back from work, so is Luan, LJ, the twins, Lisa and Lucy" replied Luna. She then walks towards them and sits between the two.

Jordan leans her head onto Luna's shoulder and Lincoln hugs her. Luna hugs them both.

"This feels nice dudes, even though we're all still burdened with some bad vibes" said Luna.

"I really want my bad memories of what happened to leave, but I know it's gonna be a long while before I can be recovered" said Lincoln.

Jordan holds Lincoln's hand. "We can get through this, all of us together."

They then spot Patriot fly back into the tower of the tree house, and he was carrying with him a dead squirrel.

"I still wanna know what those two are up to" said Jordan.

"Yeah dudes, they haven't been in the bedroom since Monday" replied Luna.

"Whatever it is their doing up there, we should let them be. They'll show us when they're ready" replied Lincoln.

Then they all feel hungry. "You dudes want something to eat?" asked Luna.

"Sure I could go for some sandwiches" replied Jordan.

"Same here. Let's go" said Lincoln. They all get up, Lincoln and Jordan grab their guitars and they head into the kitchen and make some sandwiches.

"Maybe we should make some for the others, I'm sure they'll want something to eat" replied Lincoln.

"Good idea bro" said Luna.

They make the sandwiches that everyone likes. But then they hear a ring at the door.

"I got this dudes, keep making sandwiches" said Luna.

"Got it Lunes" said Jordan and Lincoln.

Luna opens and door and sees Sam, Simon and Stella. "Hey dudes, any school work?"

"Yeah, About that. Well there is no schoolwork or any homework" said Sam.

"Same here, we barely had anything to learn about, plus you might know about it from Lisa" said Stella.

"Okay, so are you guys here to hang out with us?" asked Luna.

"Well, sort of and because someone else is here to see you guys" said Sam.

Luna is confused by this. "Who?"

Sam, Simon and Stella move out of the way and reveal someone that makes Luna shocked out of her mind.

Back in the kitchen Lincoln and Jordan finish making lots of sandwiches for all the loud sisters. "There, we should give some sandwiches for the others" said Jordan.

"Let's get to it then" replied Lincoln.

They both carry the plates with sandwiches, but then they hear Luna calling them. "Lincoln! Jordan! You guys might wanna come and see this."

"Coming" replied Lincoln. Both kids walk to Luna with plates of sandwiches. "So what seems to be the problem sis?"

"This" Luna steps out of the way and reveals.

(Cue theme song "Electrifying!")

Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson.

Lincoln and Jordan are shocked by this and were about to drop the plates, but Simon and Stella rush in and grab them.

"Hello children" said The Rock. He's wearing a black sleeveless shirt and pants with sneakers, his shirt has the words. "Just bring it!"

Lincoln and Jordan snap back to reality. "The Rock?! What are you doing here?" asked Lincoln.

Then the other sisters come down the stairs. "Hey, what's with all the yelling about?" asked Lola.

Luan, Leni with Lily, Lynn Jr, Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lisa come down and see plates of sandwiches.

"Oh, food. Nice one, hey there Simon and Stella" said Lynn Jr.

"Looks like we got lunch and friend, I wonder what else is cooking up" said Luan.

"So, what seems to be the situation now?" asked Lisa.

They then see the Rock standing at their door. "Hello Louds."

Lynn Jr. drops her sandwich, but Lana garbs it and eats it. "What the heck are you doing here?!"

"Is it alright if I come in?" asked The Rock.

"Sure, come on in" replied Leni. Lily giggles at this guest. Simon, Stella and Sam also come in.

The Rock had with him a large duffle bag, which was confusing to Lynn and Luna.

They all take a seat on the couch and chairs. "So, what brings you all the way here into Royal Woods?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be doing some big Hollywood thing right now?" asked Jordan. "Also, we can't wait for the movie Jungle Cruise, it looks awesome!"

"Thank you, but I'm not planning anything big in Hollywood, just yet" said The Rock. Lola groans in annoyance. _'And I thought he was gonna ask me to go to Hollywood.'_

Lucy notices this and elbows Lola. "Please behave."

"So, what is the big deal Mr. electrifying one?" asked Sam.

"Nice one sis" Simon high fives Sam.

"Well, I do have one thing to ask to Lincoln and Jordan. Have you two watched WrestleMania yet?" asked The Rock.

Then the sound of shattered glass is heard within the thoughts of Lincoln and Jordan. "No! Oh dang it!"

Leni then covers Lily's ears, Lucy does the same to Lola and Lana and Luan covers Lisa's ears. "What are you doing?"

The Rock and the others then watch Lincoln and Jordan go to the kitchen and unleash a barrage of different inappropriate words in anger.

"Well, that is a lot of words" said The Rock.

"I didn't think they would ever use words like that" said Stella.

"Same, normally they would hold off whatever anger they have" said Simon.

Luna sighs and rubs her temples. "Oh jeez! Okay we do not tell mom and dad about this."

"Deal" replied Luan, Lynn Jr and Leni. "Are you going to talk to them about what they said?" asked Sam.

"Later dude" said Luna.

Then Lincoln and Jordan come back and they were calm. "Sorry guys, we were just venting" said Lincoln.

"A lot of venting" said Jordan.

"Okay then so why didn't you guys watch WrestleMania?" asked The Rock. The older Louds then let go of their little sisters ears.

"It's not easy to explain sir" said Lincoln. Luna then scooches over so Lincoln and Jordan could sit next to her on the chair.

Luna then hugs Lincoln, Lily gets off Leni and waddles to Lincoln and gives him the noise-be-gone ear buds. "Thank you Lily." Lincoln puts on the ear buds.

The Rock is confused by all of this. "What is going on?"

They then tell him about the whole Boat trip incident, during the weekend. Sam, Simon and Stella felt bad for what happened to Lincoln, he didn't deserve to go through all of that.

The Rock was shocked and looked to Lincoln in concern, the boy couldn't hear the whole story and continued to hug Luna.

They finish telling their story, Jordan then hugs Lincoln and the boy removes the ear buds and hands them to Lily. "Thanks again Lily." Lily hugs Lincoln and he hugs her back.

"So, that was the most horrible thing I have ever heard, but it does sound like a lot has been left out. But I understand that something's were meant to be kept secret" said The Rock.

"Yeah, some of us are reeling back to normal after what we all went through, Lincoln's not gonna have it easy" replied Luan.

"I didn't watch it because I was busy with some stuff with my soccer team, and I was also trying to calm my nerves after the boat trip" replied Lynn Jr.

"Jordan will be staying here with us until her boyfriend calms down from his traumatic experience" said Lisa.

The Rock then has an idea and hands Lincoln and Jordan a CD. "What is this?" asked Sam.

"Play it on the player on the TV. Perhaps this will also help you get past the whole horrible boat trip" said The Rock. Lynn Jr was confused as to why he had a large duffle bag with him.

"I got it" said Leni. She grabs the CD and places it into the player and they let it play. And what it shows was the intro to. "WrestleMania?!" yelled Lincoln, Jordan and Lynn Jr.

The Rock chuckles. "That's right, I knew something would be off, so I got my hands on the footage of the whole event. We're gonna have to start with the Pre-show then it's going to go on towards the main show."

"Wow! This is awesome! Thank you so much!" said Lincoln.

"We can finally see what happened!" cheered Jordan.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" said Lynn Jr.

"You're welcome kids, and what's watching a WrestleMania event without some swag" The rock hands them the duffle bag.

Lincoln and Jordan, with Lynn Jr look into the bag and pull out some WWE merchandise from WrestleMania.

"No way!" they cheered. Shirts, hats, accessories, some action figures and fake titles!

"Now this is how to celebrate it guys!" said Lynn Jr.

Lana grabs the black hat that says "I am Stronger!" Which is a Braun Strowman thing. "Now this looks cool."

"Well, as much fun as it was to come and visit, I should get going now. I have to head back home and check on the aquarium I requested from ATT " replied The Rock. "We'll meet again soon Lincoln."

The Rock then leaves the loud house and they all wave goodbye to him. "This is so awesome! The Rock! WrestleMania recording and some merch!" said Lynn Jr.

"We're so happy for you guys" said Leni. "Also, we're also gonna be watching."

"What? Really?" asked Lincoln.

"Why? I thought you guys wouldn't want to watch something sports-like?" asked Lynn Jr.

"Well, Lincoln does need some sibling company besides just Luna and yourself. So might as well rally our inner pro and watch with you guys! Hahahahaha! Get it? But still we wanna be here for all of you" replied Luan.

"And who knows? Maybe their outfits could give me some inspiration for some new fashion. And I know some of the wrestlers could be hot, and/or cute" replied Leni.

"I wanna know which one of them is the prettiest and the most dominant. I wanna use their tactics for my pageants" said Lola.

"I wanna see how extreme it is" said Lana.

"I know the Undertaker is going to be part of it, so I wanna see how powerful he can be against his opponents" said Lucy.

"The theme songs are gonna be cool, and Luna and I are sure ones to listen to them and maybe get some for our iPods" said Sam.

"You know it Sammy Babe" said Luna.

"I for one will only see this to see the physics on how they use their strengths and their tactical minds to beat the competition" replied Lisa.

"Then I'm sure you're gonna like Roman Reigns. That guy has physics all over his mantra" said Simon.

"Then what are we waiting for guys? Let's watch this thing!" said Stella.

They all take their seats and watch the matches of the whole WrestleMania 36!

And they were all enjoying it, as much as Lincoln is with all of his sisters watching with him.

(Skip, nighttime.)

Lincoln comes out of the bathroom and walks into the bedroom, he can see Jordan putting her brush away. "And done, you ready for bed handsome?"

"Sure am, man this day was awesome" said Lincoln. He looks at the new posters in the room and some of the new stuff on his clothes drawers.

"Yeah, it sure was. And who knows. Maybe we'll meet The Rock again, someday" said Jordan.

Then Luna comes in already in her sleepwear. "Lily is fast asleep and everybody else is getting ready for bed. Also Lucy is bunking with Luan for the night, she said something about Lynn making so much gas."

Lincoln and Jordan cringed to that horrible perspective that Lucy has to go through. "At least she's safe in Luan's room" said Lincoln.

"Doesn't she do jokes in her sleep?" asked Jordan. "It won't be easy to sleep with Luan joking a lot."

"Actually turns out Luan sleep puns when she has a big gig coming up and as of now the only thing she has to go through is the big play next Friday" replied Lincoln.

"True, which means Lucy will have a peaceful sleep tonight" said Luna. Then Luna closes the door and her expression changes into an upset one.

This catches the attention of Lincoln and Jordan. "Luna? Is something wrong?" asked Jordan.

Luna sighs and is now in front of them, this scares Lincoln a bit. "Is something wrong? Is something wrong?!"

The two kids back up a bit. "You two used words that you two aren't allowed to use yet and I did not like it when you two used them, even if it was venting! It should be kept in you dudes!"

They both felt bad. "Luna. We're sorry, we didn't know" said Jordan.

"W-We were just a-angry sis. We didn't m-mean it" Lincoln looks down and sheds a tear.

Luna sees this and feels bad now, she kneels down and hugs them both. "Look, I don't wanna be angry at either of you. But you two are twelve now and you two are going through some big changes and some of them is learning things that maybe inappropriate."

The two kids hug Luna in return, Lincoln slowly sheds some tears. "I'm sorry mom."

Jordan and Luna are shocked at what he called her, but they both recall what Freezer Burn said to them about his damaged and scarred mental state.

"Don't cry Linc. I'm not mad anymore, but you do know I have to punish you two. As of now you're both my responsibility" said Luna.

"We understand" replied Jordan and Lincoln.

"You two will be grounded until the end of Saturday. Which means no video games or TV, okay? Be lucky I'm letting you two still use your phones and play some music" said Luna. They both nodded and hugged Luna once more.

Luna hugs them back, they stay like this for as long as Lincoln needs some comfort. Luna knows that this isn't what she's supposed to do, but she has to step up and be the bigger sibling when the others aren't around.

What they don't know is that Rita, Lynn Sr, Lori, Leni and Luan are hearing this.

"Huh, so they did use bad words" said Lynn Sr.

"I am so glad I wasn't around to hear it, because if I was here then I would go ballistic" said Lori.

"Which might scare Lincoln" said Luan.

"She's right" said Leni. Lori also knows this.

"Well, I'm glad Luna went to them before we did and I am so proud at how she's handling it. Caring and strict" said Rita. She also didn't mind Lincoln calling Luna mom, he sees his big musical sister as another mother figure, as well as his legal guardian.

"Well, we should all get some sleep now" said Lynn Sr. They all head back to their rooms.

Lori then thinks about which siblings she should bond with next. And then she sees the room of the twins. _'I hope I don't regret this.' _But she had to, college dreams were just months away.

Luna then breaks the hug with Lincoln and Jordan, but then they notice Lincoln was fast asleep and clinging to Luna like a child.

Jordan kisses Lincoln on the cheek, and she follows Luna to the lower bunk and they all sleep in each other's embrace. Not letting go, trying to stay close and safe.

**A/N: And that's another aftermath chapter. And I decided to add WrestleMania into the mix for good reasons, even though in real life they aren't holding it in the actual arena. It doesn't mean I can't let the real WrestleMania come true for my own story. Just as I did with my other story "Spells and Louds." Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 3/21/20.**


	178. Chapter 178

**Chapter 178**

(The Loud House, early morning.)

Lincoln gets out of bed, but first he had to pry himself off of Luna and Jordan. He then heads for the bathroom.

He opens the door, but it doesn't budge. "What the?"

He notices that none of the other doors are open, which means there is no one in the bathroom, so he tries to open it again.

Still nothing, so he puts his foot on the wall and pulls as hard as he can. "Come on! Come on!"

And finally the door opens, but then something was wrong. A rush of water comes out of the door in slow motion, Lincoln is then getting pushed by the incoming water.

He tries to grab the door of his room, but it was too late and he's plunged into the water.

Lincoln thrashes and swims to the surface and coughs out water and looks around. "Luna! Anyone! Help me!"

He's then plunged into the water by an incoming wave, he then surfaces and sees it was raining hard. "Luna! Luna! Jordan! Help me! Somebody please!"

Another massive wave comes crashing down onto him, but this time he hits the rock at the bottom and he gets a small cut on his head. He then surfaces again and yells in pain and cries. "Someone help me! Please!"

Then the waves around him turn into small chains. "No!" He then sees the chains dragging him somewhere, the island where he was casted away with Jordan. "No! Please no!"

Lincoln is then tossed onto the shores, he gets up and sees a wall of lake water surrounding the entire island.

He looks around with tears in his eyes and a massive headache. "W-what's happening? Why am I back here?! I wanna go home! I want Jordan! I want Luna!"

He then hears a faint voice. _'Lincoln ….. Lincoln ….. Lincoln.' _He recognized the voice. "Luna?"

_'We're here Lincoln ….. We need help!' _He recognized the other voice as well. "Jordan! My love where are you?!"

_'Follow the sound of our voice Lincoln ….. Follow.' _Without a second thought he gets up and he runs to the sound of their voice. "I'm coming! Hang on!"

_'Hurry Lincoln ….. Before it's too late.' _He passes by the same debris that he once saw on the beach, then he sees the makeshift shelter. _'We're in here bro.'_

"Guys! I'm here, I'm here! We have to get ….. What the?! No!" Lincoln is horrified at what he sees.

The skeleton remains of Luna and Jordan lying onto the mattress. Lincoln backs up in fear and goes to his knees and cries. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I should've came her faster! Why? Why? Why?!"

Then he feels a hand on his shoulder, he looks up and sees the skeleton of Luna looking at him. _'It's okay Lincoln, we're here for you and you're here for us.'_

Lincoln backs away in fear and tries to run, but something hugs him from behind. It was Jordan's skeleton. _'Don't be afraid Lincoln, we know you failed but it's okay. As long as you're here we can all be family together.'_

"Wha – What do you mean?!" asked Lincoln in fear.

_'You, me, and your sister. She can be like the mom, and we can be her children and be lovers as well.'_

_'Our bond is eternal bro, even in death we won't be far apart. All you got to do is join us bro. Join us in death.'_

Lincoln was shocked by this. "What? Why?!"

_'Because we're stronger together, look at where we have all been through. We fought, cried and laughed together, we are always the ones you can count on handsome and we'll never let you go.' _Skeleton Jordan then pulls out a knife and hands it to Skeleton Luna.

_'Yeah, all you gotta do is join us and we'll be happy forever and ever. We'll never have to face problems again, we can all be family with or without the others.' _said Skeleton Luna. She grabs Lincoln's hand gently and places the knife on it. _'Please Lincoln, join us. Please for Jordan, for us, for me bro.'_

Lincoln feels scared and cries. "I-I don't want to! I don't like this! This isn't right!" then he gets hugged by Luna and Jordan's skeletons.

_'Lincoln, we know it's scary. But you don't have to be afraid, you can end this fear and have an eternity in happiness and peace, with us by your side.'_

_'Yeah bro, so no tears no and no fear. Let all of those bad vibes scurry along the boat on a river, okay we are in the middle of the lake so you get the idea.'_

Lincoln cries and then hugs them both, even though they were just a bunch of bones. For some reason they felt warm, like they were still alive. "O-Okay, I'll do i-it! I don't wanna be a-alone!"

The two skeletons break the hug and look to him and smile. _'That's it Lincoln, no fear and no pain.'_

_'Just happiness in eternity with us little brother.'_

Lincoln looks to the knife and he sees how sharp it is, he then sees his skeleton reflection on it, but he didn't mind. He then points it to his heart.

But for some reason the Luna skeleton felt uneasy about this.

Lincoln takes a deep breath and looks to the two skeletons and smile. "An eternity of happiness with the two girls I truly love and trust."

He closes his eyes and sheds some tears, he then plunges the knife into his heart. But he feels no pain, in fact he doesn't feel any pain.

He looks down and sees the knife wasn't even in his heart, something was holding his hands and stopping him from killing himself.

He looks up and sees Luna's skeleton with some tears. "Wha-What are you doing?"

Skeleton Jordan was now confused.

Skeleton Luna takes the knife. "This …….. This …. This isn't right! You shouldn't do it!"

Skeleton Jordan also realizes this. "Sh-she's right! This is wrong! You can't do this!"

Lincoln didn't know what was going on. "B-But, you wanted me to join you two? Isn't that what you wanted?!"

Skeleton Luna kneels down and puts her hands on his shoulders. "No bro, it's not what we want and it certainly isn't what we need! You can't kill yourself just for us little brother." She then sheds some tears.

Skeleton Jordan hugs him. "I would never want you to do that! I'd never live with myself if you ever did!"

Lincoln didn't know what was going on, but then he sees the two skeletons in Luna and Jordan's clothing start to grow some flesh and skin, and soon he sees their sad faces with tears.

Lincoln smiles and hugs them both and lets his tears out. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Luna and Jordan hug him. "Shh, no tears little bro. We're here and we're still kicking it."

"It's okay to be scared Lincoln, being scared can make you stronger, you just need to find a way to get by it and turn the weakness into strength. Like you always do my handsome white-haired knight!" cried Jordan.

"And we forgive you Lincoln. Can you forgive us?"

Lincoln smiles and he kisses Jordan on the lips and Luna on her cheek. "I already have!" He then hugs them and they all cry together.

"No matter what happens little bro, we'll all get through this together" said Luna.

"And we'll have each other's backs. No matter what we face, always" said Jordan.

"We love you Lincoln. Always!"

Lincoln cries and smiles at their touching words. "I love you too guys!" They all hug each other tightly and cry.

After a few minutes they break the hug and look to each other. Luna then gets up and looks to the knife in her hand. She then tosses it far away into the lake. "And good riddance you bloody bloke!"

Lincoln chuckles. "You know what, this island might not be so bad after all."

"What makes you say that bro?" asked Luna.

"Well, it seems like a nice paradise to stay, like a …. Vacation home!" replied Lincoln.

Luna and Jordan smiled to the idea. "You know what handsome, that's not a bad idea. There's lots of fresh fruit on the island, some drinkable water in the nearby cave and last but not least a great island defender."

They all turn around and see Plessy come out of the water and lick them all.

"Hey there girl, it's good to see you too" said Luna as she hugs the lake monsters head.

Lincoln and Jordan also join in. "She sure is something" said Lincoln.

"For a lake monster, she sure ain't no monster but she does live in a lake" said Jordan. They all laugh at that small joke.

Then they see the Sun setting, so Plessy heads back into her cave while Lincoln, Luna and Jordan sit on the sand close to each other.

Lincoln in the middle, Luna to his left and Jordan to his right.

Luna then pulls out her acoustic guitar and strums on it. Lincoln and Jordan hold hands and lean onto each other.

Luna then smiles at the two lovers and then she looks to the setting sun. "Lincoln, when you wake up. Tell the others about this idea, only Luna and Jordan."

"Yeah, they deserve to know about this and perhaps Sam would like to be part of it as well" said Jordan.

Lincoln smiles and leans onto Luna's shoulder, wraps his arm around Jordan as she leans to him and they all close their eyes one last time. "I will. I promise."

(Reality.)

Lincoln wakes up and sees it was morning, he then looks around and sees Luna and Jordan sitting up and looking at him with worry.

"We heard you crying and talking little bro, something wrong?" asked Luna.

"Did you have a nightmare?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln sheds some tears of joy and hugs them both. "I-It was at first! But then it woke me up to realize …. I shouldn't be scared anymore!"

They were both shocked about this, and return the hug. "What do you mean Lincoln? What was your dream about?" asked Jordan.

They soon break the hug, and Lincoln tells them the nightmare that he had first, and then how it calmed down and helped him get over his scarred memory.

Luna and Jordan were shocked and shed some tears and hug him.

"Oh my gosh Lincoln! I would never want you to do that!" cried Jordan.

"What kind of freaking sister would I be if I ask you to do that evil deed?!" cried Luna.

Lincoln understands and hugs them both. "Guys, guys. It's okay now, the dream versions of yourselves were my scarred and emotional problems, but I think they woke up the bond we all have and saved me from something that could've been worse, and made me see things differently. Back to the way I am right now."

Luna and Jordan break the hug from him. "So, your saying that the island shouldn't be one to be feared, but one to be embraced" said Jordan.

"Yes, and I think it could be a way for us to spend the summer together. Someplace where we can be closer and bond more" replied Lincoln. "Even though we have been doing that a lot lately here in the house and all over town."

Luna smiles. "Well, I think it's a great idea bro. I could also tell Sam about it and I know she'd love to join. I hope its fine to let Simon and Stella tag along."

"We'll see Lunes, we also have to keep it a secret from the others. I don't know why, but if they did out about this it could end badly. For everyone" said Lincoln.

Luna and Jordan understand. "We understand Lincoln, we'll keep this secret safe and speak only to those who we can trust not to mess it up" said Jordan.

"It would help us, all of us get over what we've been through. Mostly you little bro" said Luna.

"Thanks guys, we're gonna need to go to the Allied Outpost soon. When the time is right, we get them to establish some kind of vacation home there, or we could do it ourselves" said Lincoln. "It's gonna be a lot of work, but I know we can do it. Together."

"Together" they replied and shared one more hug.

"You dudes are still grounded until Saturday you know" said Luna as she enjoys this hug.

"We know Luna, we know" chuckled Lincoln and Jordan.

They then break the hug. "Now come on, we should get ready for the day" said Luna.

Lincoln then gets an idea. "Luna, I know it's Thursday and Friday is tomorrow, but I think I'm ready to go back to school."

They were both shocked to hear that. "What? Really?" asked Jordan with concern.

"Are you sure bro? We're gonna be apart" said Luna with concern.

Lincoln nods. "I'm sure, that dream saved me from everything and it came into the form of you two. Thank you so much, and I know that no matter how far away we are. We always know how to find each other, and we always have each other's backs. Always."

Luna and Jordan smiled, he's back. Lincoln Loud was back and feeling like a new kid once again. The Man-with-the-Plan is back in it!

"Okay Lincoln, if you think you're ready bro" said Luna.

"And if you think you're ready to go back to school, then sure as heck I am too" replied Jordan.

"We're gonna have to tell our parents about this and our sisters, but we do not tell them about the whole "Turn the island into a Vacation island thing" Okay?" said Lincoln.

They both nod and head out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

Unaware to them, Lucy was in the vents doing some early poem writing and she heard everything and sheds a tear. _'You're secret is safe with me Lincoln, and welcome back big brother. Welcome back Lincoln Loud.'_

Meanwhile outside in the backyard. Patriot returns back to the nest and brings with him a dead Rabbit.

Valkyrie smiles at his return and both of them rip and tear into their small meal.

They then look down onto the nest and smile ….. At the three eggs.

Soon, soon they will show this to the Louds and the others. This is their future and these are there next generation.

**A/N: And that's how you end a traumatic experience! A Nightmare turned to a Dream! And it looks like we got ourselves some parents! Sorry if this seems kinda short. Leave a Review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 3/21/20.**


	179. Chapter 179

**Chapter 179**

(Royal Woods Elementary.)

Simon, Stella, Clyde, Liam, Tabby, Zach, Giggles, Rusty, Polly, Haiku, Mollie, Sadie, Kat, Joy and Cookie are all waiting for the return of their friends to school.

"So, are they really coming back to school today?" asked Zach.

"From what Jordan texted, yes they are" replied Sadie.

"Let's hope Lincoln is okay now, I really don't wanna see him look like a wreck" said Clyde.

"I wonder what convinced him to come back though" said Rusty.

Haiku then sigh. "I sense Lincoln has encountered an imaginary sense within his sleeping thoughts, which would lead him to understand and as well as get over what tormented him in the past."

They all look to Haiku in confusion. "What did you say?" asked Kat.

"Lincoln must've had a dream that helped him get over his memories of the boat trip" replied Haiku.

They all replied. "Oh!"

"Well why didn't you say so girl?" asked Cookie.

"I did, just in my language" replied Haiku. "Also, here they come."

They all spot Vanzilla arriving, it stops in front of them and coming out is Lincoln, Jordan, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa.

"Hey guys" said Lincoln and Jordan.

"Lincoln! Jordan!" they all cheered. "You're back!"

They all gathered around Lincoln and Jordan and they welcomed them back to school.

"Welcome back you two" greeted Mollie.

"The king and Queen of Dodge ball are back, and it's a good thing it's Friday and not Thursday" said Sadie.

Rusty and Zach sighed in relief. "Dang right it's a good thing."

Simon and Lincoln fist bump, so does Liam. "Glad to have you back at school Loud" said Simon.

"Same her Sharp" replied Lincoln.

"We were worried you guys would never come back" said Tabby.

"For a minute there, I thought I lost my best pal" said Liam.

"You two must've hated that whole experience" said Joy.

"I sure don't wanna bother being in the water with whatever it was you guys were staying afloat from" said Giggles.

They all look to her irritated. "What? Too soon?" asked Giggles.

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle. "It's alright guys, I'm over it, all of it" said Lincoln.

"We don't mind if you guys bring it back up" replied Jordan.

"Well, we should get to class now. We got ourselves fifteen minutes before the bell rings" said Clyde.

"Come on dude, let's not rush it. Let them take their time" said Polly.

Lincoln and Jordan look back to Vanzilla and they rush in to hug Luna. Luna smiles and hugs them back.

"Have fun you two, and stay safe" said Luna.

"We will Luna" replied Lincoln and Jordan. Then patriot lands onto a nearby tree branch.

"Thanks for helping me through all of this sis. I don't know what I would do without you" said Lincoln.

Luna felt touched by those words, hugged Lincoln and placed a kiss on his forehead and cheek. "Anytime baby bro, anytime."

The others thought it was nice of Lincoln and Luna to do this, which proves to all of them just how strong their bond is.

"Oh yeah, Sam is waiting for you at the High school, along with Mazzy. I don't know if you got the text yet" said Simon.

"What text dude?" asked Luna.

"One of your band mates, Sully is sick for the day" replied Stella.

"Oh man, that sucks. Thanks for the info guys" said Luna.

"We should get going on guys, see you at home Lincoln" said Lori.

"See you guys later too" replied Lincoln. "And Luna, I know I'm still grounded and so is Jordan."

"We'll both be headed home after school, we promise" replied Jordan.

Luna smiled at the responsibility they have to still carry out the punishment. Then Luna waves goodbye to them as she heads for High School.

Lincoln and Jordan then rejoin their friends and head towards the school.

"So, what's this whole thing about you two being grounded?" asked Polly.

"What did you guys even do while out of school?" asked Zach.

Lincoln looked to Simon and Stella. "You didn't tell them yet?"

"Sorry man, we must've forgot to tell them that" replied Stella.

Lincoln and Jordan tell them about the visit of the Rock and their viewing of the recorded WrestleMania, and the reason why they were grounded. And that's when Clyde faints from all of this information.

They eventually part ways with Lucy and Haiku, and then Lola and Lana and Lisa, she runs into Darcy and they both have a playdate on Saturday.

(Royal Woods High School.)

Vanzilla finishes dropping off Lynn Jr and the older Louds come out and head to the school, Luna sees her girlfriend Sam and the two of them hug.

"Good to see you back here Lunes!" said Sam.

Luna kisses Sam's cheek. "Same, it feels good to be back. Sorta." Mazzy approaches them. "Sup Mazzy, sorry to hear about Sully."

"It's all good Luna. He'll be back on his feet on Monday, he is a bit bummed that he can't jam with us anytime soon this weekend" replied Mazzy.

"Maybe we can visit him at his place" said Sam.

"And that's a red light on that" said Lori. "We can't let Luna do that one guys."

"She's right, the last thing we need is everyone in our house turning into infected zombies or something" replied Luna.

"Okay then, we should get to school now and later we got to show you some new instruments we got!" said Mazzy.

"Whoa! Really?" asked Luna.

"Heck yeah really!" replied Sam. They all head into the school.

Luan then sees Benny. "Hey Benny, glad I met up with ya. Seems like my sis is ready rock and roll on to class."

Benny chuckles. "Good one." Then they spot Ruby and Spencer talking to each other.

"Looks like those two are starting something" said Luan.

"They are, I heard from last night from one of our friends at theater club. She said that Ruby and Spencer are gonna be doing this small relationship experiment to see if they are meant to be and it starts tonight at Jean-Juan's!" replied Benny.

"Aww, that's so sweet of them to see if they're good for each other. I for one think it's cute" replied Luan. "Kinda like Jordacoln and LuBenny!"

Benny chuckles and looks to Luan. "LuBenny?"

Luan snickers. "It's a shipping name I came up for us, Jordacoln is obviously Lincoln and Jordan, and then there's Saluna, Simonellla and finally LorBobby. I think."

"Whoa now! Take it easy with the shipping, otherwise we'd get them off scheduled for departure!" said Benny.

The two of them chuckle at their jokes.

Lori and Leni meet up and talk with Dana, Becky, Chaz, Teri, Whitney, Tad, Jackie and Mandee, and of course Carol.

Though Carol was getting distracted as if she was thinking about something. _'Keep it together Pingrey, it's only a matter of time before Jordan calls you and then we can put this small dispute behind us. Even though I don't have any beef against her, this is something I have to take with stride.'_

"Carol!" Carol snaps back to reality and sees all of her friends looking at her. "What?"

"Are you like, okay?" asked Leni.

"You kinda spaced out back there, is there something wrong?" asked Dana.

"Also, you almost ran into a wet floor signs" said Chaz.

Lori knows what Carol is thinking about, and she knows she can't get involved. This is between Pingrey and Rosato, and Carol is going to take the punishment, no matter what it is.

Then they all hear the bell. "Well, that's the bell. We can talk about my little bro later girls" said Lori.

They all nodded and headed off to their classes.

(Royal Woods Middle School.)

Lynn is kicking a line of soccer balls into the goal, and training with her is Margo and Paula.

"So, your little bro is at school now?" asked Margo.

"He is! And so is Jordan!" Lynn kicks another soccer ball. "And he said he was okay going today and that he was now over with the whole boat trip." Lynn kicks the soccer ball to the goal that it slingshots back to her, but she catches it and bounces it on top of her head.

"Wow! Your little brother has some courage and guts to get over something as bad as getting lost in a lake" said Paula.

Lynn tosses the ball to Margo. "He's tough like that, sure he's not as tough as I wanted him to be. But he has his own ways to show it."

"And what about The Rock who arrived a few days ago?" Margo passes the ball to Paula.

Lynn does recall that one, and she liked that memory. "What about the Electrifying one?"

Paula chuckles and kicks the ball to Lynn. "Don't you think it would be a great idea if he helped Lincoln toughen up? He could be as great as The Rock is."

Lynn kicks the ball several times to both her feet and then kicks it to the goal. "Huh, that does sound like a good idea. Lincoln does show some signs of strength, and he did use a wrestling move when he was trying to stop Boy Jordan last year. Maybe wrestling could be a good future for him!"

"But first you gotta go and ask your little bro, he might have some second thoughts about it" replied Margo as she goes to the bench and drinks some water.

"She's right on that one, just ask Lincoln if he wants to be trained and maybe have a future" said Paula as she also drinks some water. She tosses Lynn her sports drink.

Lynn catches it. "You're right, I'll ask him later after school. He is still grounded by Luna." She then drinks her sports drink and then gets another idea.

_'Perhaps Lincoln doesn't have to train alone, maybe the dodge ball queen would love to train as well.'_

(Royal Woods Elementary, Lunch time.)

Lincoln, Jordan and their friends all exchange their lunches, though none of them want to exchange with Zach, again.

"So, any plans after getting grounded you two?" asked Tabby.

"Well, we could either do some sky diving or practice with some music" said Jordan.

"Or we could go roller skating or just relax in the Tree House" replied Lincoln.

"Those sound like romantic date kind of things, doesn't really make it a normal hang out time" said Liam.

Lincoln thinks about this. "You do have a point. How about this? Once Jordan and I are no longer grounded, we all hang out. Separated friends group."

"Now that does sound like a plan, I could use some girl-to-girl hang out time with my pals" said Jordan.

"That's what we're talking about girl" said Mollie.

"What about the so-called Sleep over you wanted to plan Jordan?" asked Sadie.

Jordan realizes it. "Oh dang! I totally forgot about that!"

"We're gonna need a plan on when we can have it, and we know we can't do it at my house" said Lincoln.

"Don't remind me man, I am so not going back there" said Zach.

"Same here, even though your sisters seem less scary. They can be a bit intimidating when there's a sleepover" said Liam.

"To the exception of Luna of course" said Tabby.

Jordan then has an idea. "We can have the sleepover next week Friday, all of us. Boys and girls!"

They all cheered and liked the idea. "But!" They look to Lincoln. "We're gonna have to lay down some ground rules so that there won't be any trouble."

They all knew he was right. "So, what are the rules Sherlock?" asked Giggles.

Zach chuckles. "Nice one."

"That will be for next time, Jordan and I have to come up with the rules for the sleepover and we'll also have to bring this up to Jordan's parents, my parents and Luna" replied Lincoln.

"Why Luna? Is she coming along?" asked Kat.

"Well, you see guys. Luna is Lincoln second mom figure" said Jordan. Lincoln decided to admit something.

"At some point, I sometimes call Luna …. Mom" replied Lincoln.

They were shocked a bit. "Whoa! Did not see that one coming dude!" said Stella.

"That does sound kinda sweet, I just see Sam as my sister and friend" said Sam.

"We can't blame ya man, she's been watching over you and helping you since you first met Jordan" said Rusty.

"We're okay with you guys talking about the rules of the sleep over and we'll wait for when you guys wanna tell us" replied Joy.

"And we're okay with you calling Luna mom" said Polly.

"Just try not to say it in public, it could get awkward real fast" replied Clyde.

"No need to worry Clyde. I already know" said Lincoln.

They then spot Patriot on a tree branch by the window eating some cooked steak, which Lincoln gave Patriot before he ate his lunch with his friends.

"Where the heck is Valkyrie anyway? Why is it juts patriot out there?" asked Tabby.

"That's the thing. Patriot and Valkyrie have been spending these past few days in the Tree House watch tower, they even locked the door that leads to it" replied Jordan.

"Have you guys tried asking them what this was all about? Or why they would lock the door?" asked Stella.

"We don't plan to ask them. We're just gonna wait till their ready to show us. We have to respect their privacy" replied Lincoln.

"Well, whatever it is their planning it must be big" said Simon.

"Maybe we can all go to yer house once they finally reveal what it is" said Liam.

"Now that sounds like a good idea, have all our friends and family come and see what Patriot and Valkyrie are up to" said Lincoln.

"What about Sid? Maybe she can provide some answers to what they're up to" replied Joy.

"As much as we wanna know, we're not gonna ask her. We'll let them be with their privacy" said Jordan.

"So it's settled then. We have the big sleep over next week Friday night, coordinate the rules of the sleepover and when the times is right we all see what Patriot and Valkyrie are up to" said Lincoln.

"And the man-with-the-plan is back in it man!" said Polly.

"So, you guys wanna know what we did yesterday at Dodge ball?" asked Clyde.

"Sure, how bad were you guys?" asked Jordan.

They're friends all looked at each other. "Terrible."

"We missed" said Sadie

"We needed up hitting ourselves, still no clue why" said Zach.

"Some of us tripped" said Liam.

"We did end up accidently hitting Coach Pokawski" said Stella.

"I ended up with detention for that one" said Mollie.

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle. So, you guys didn't do well? Who won?" asked Lincoln.

"Both sides were tied, team Clyde versus team Simon" said Polly.

"I guess we're not strong without our king and queen" Simon admitted.

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle again. "Don't worry guys, next Thursday we'll lead you guys and lay down the hurt on the other team" said Jordan.

They all didn't know if they should be happy to hear that or not. But for all of them, they were glad Lincoln and Jordan were back to the young couple they know and love.

**A/N: And a return to school and the announcement for the incoming sleepover chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 3/22/20.**


	180. Chapter 180

**Chapter 180**

(Ketcham Park.)

A nice and peaceful day at the park. Lincoln and Jordan are both chatting amongst themselves onto the nearby picnic bench.

All the while, Lola and Lana are at the sandbox and Lucy is underneath a tree nearing Lincoln and Jordan, reading a book on ancient history. No clue why.

Patriot is not there with them, instead there is a nearby Guardian Tank and two peacekeeper troops watching over them.

Then a car comes in and parks itself, and a teenage girl with blonde hair wearing a purple skirt and shirt, Carol Pingrey.

She came to the park to ease her thoughts and maybe find some peace.

Ever since the Kidnapping of Lincoln Loud, and the aftermath when they brought him to the mall, Carol has been feeling bad for some time. She didn't intend for Lincoln to see her in that way, or any of her. What's worse, she has been marked as an enemy by Lincoln's girlfriend Jordan Rosato.

Carol was punished by her parents, but after Lincoln restored himself from his traumatic experience of that kidnapping, he reasoned with Carol's parents to lift her punishment a bit.

So, she can go on her vacation with her friends and celebrate after she has graduated. But, she is no longer allowed any cash for her allowance. She has to know earn it from her job at Lynn's Table. She doesn't seem to mind at all, but she has also been given a curfew and cannot go out after nine.

Carol walks through the park and looks down in sadness, she thinks about what she can do to fully make up to both Lincoln and Jordan. _'Summer is months away, and I have to try and make things right with the two of them. I know Lincoln doesn't want anything in return, but what about Jordan. She's not easy to reason with.'_

"Hello Carol" Carol looks to see Jordan in front of her, arms crossed and a stern look.

Carol gets nervous. "J-Jordan? W-What are you doing here?"

"Hanging out with my boyfriend, and right now he's dealing with the twins arguing again" Jordan and Carol both look to the sandbox and see Lola and Lana being talked to by the white-haired boy.

"Huh, he's really sweet and caring when it comes to his family disputes" said Carol.

"Speaking of disputes" Jordan looks to Carol. "I think I figured out what we can do to end this problem with each other."

Carol grows nervous by those words. "O-Okay, is it ….. Is it gonna be bad?"

Jordan shakes her head. "No, no. We have to talk about it in private first."

"Okay, where should we talk?" asked Carol.

"Follow me, also Lincoln and I know you were here. We saw your car arrive minutes ago, and Lincoln said that this was the right time to talk to you. Just you and me, alone" replied Jordan.

Carol follows Jordan to one of the lone picnic benches and table. The two girls take a seat, they see no one else eavesdropping on them, and so they have a talk.

(Minutes later.)

Jordan walks towards Lincoln who was helping Lucy with some her poetry after she read her book. "Hey guys."

"Hey Jordan" replied Lucy.

"Hey there beautiful, so how did it go with Carol?" asked Lincoln.

"Pretty well, we talked and I guess we settled it all down. I made the circumstances to our arrangements and it's all been taken care of" replied Jordan.

"Is that so? So you're not angry with her anymore? No more hatred on Carol?" asked Lincoln.

Lucy is looking back and forth between Lincoln and Jordan. She has no idea or clue as to what the heck was even happening. And she didn't even know Carol Pingrey was there at the park with them.

"My dispute with Carol is no more. We're both on good terms and are happy to be friends, unless she does something stupid again" replied Jordan.

Lincoln stands up and kisses her. "I'm glad you two talked it out. You guys want some ice cream?"

"Sure, I could use one" replied Lucy.

"Same" replied Jordan. She then looks to the twins who are on the swing set. "Hey girls! Want some ice cream?"

"Yeah!" replied Lola and Lana. They got off the swing set and raced towards them.

"There's an ice cream parlor nearby we can go to" said Lincoln.

"I want rocky road!" said Lana.

"I wanna try this black forest!" said Lola.

"I hope they have dark chocolate" said Lucy.

They all leave the park and make their way to the ice cream parlor, with the Guardian Tank following them.

"So Jordan, what was it you and Carol were talking about earlier?" asked Lucy.

"Carol Pingrey was at the park?!" asked Lana in shock.

"Oh boy! What happened this time?" asked Lola.

"Easy there you two. We just talked and let's just say only Lincoln, myself and Carol are the only ones who know about our little arrangement and ending my dispute with her" replied Jordan.

"So, you don't hate Carol anymore?" asked Lana.

"And I was planning on putting some bets on who could win it" replied Lola. But she gets elbowed by Lana.

"At least she agreed to the terms, the last thing I want is the two of you going at it. Though she could be the one getting hurt from you" said Lincoln.

"I understand that she feels bad after what she did and even though she did that, I wouldn't want to inflict some harm to her. Even though I am tougher in dodge ball" said Jordan.

As they walk to the ice cream parlor, they spot Carol going into her car. She spots them and waves. Lincoln and Jordan also wave at her, and she drives off.

"So, are you gonna tell the others that Carol and I are no longer in this dispute?" asked Lucy.

"We will, later when we get home" replied Lincoln. "Now come on, let's get going."

"The others are so gonna get surprised about this" said Lana.

"Next to what Jordan said, I'm surprised that Luna let you and Jordan off from grounding today" said Lola.

"Luna said that we learned our lesson enough, and she wants us to enjoy ourselves. Besides, we still have some sleep over rules to deal with" replied Lincoln.

"And of course, Rule number 1 is Rusty and the boys have to take it easy when we're all united in a slumber party. I don't want anything inappropriate to happen, or someone's getting kicked out. Hard!" said Jordan.

"That is a good rule" said Lincoln.

"Geez! You sound like the warden Sanders McGee in prison pageants" replied Lola.

"Why do you watch those again?" asked Lucy.

Meanwhile with Carol. She stops at a Red light and waits, she then recalls the conversation she had with Jordan.

_"So, what is there to talk about?" asked Carol._

_"First off, I do not wanna inflict any harm to you. That would hurt Lincoln to see me like that, or make things complicated. Also, you'd be in serious pain when I do hurt you" replied Jordan._

_"You're the dodge ball queen of RWES. I know I wouldn't stand a chance and I feel bad for those who are going to middle school with you" replied Carol._

_"Darn right" said Jordan. "Lincoln and I came up with three terms that could work between us, to help end my hatred on you."_

_Carol gulps. "Okay, what are the three terms?"_

_"First: We know you're going to College soon, which one is it?" asked Jordan._

_"Fairway University. Why?" asked Carol._

_"Lincoln and I wanna keep in touch with you, we wanna make sure you're not in any trouble or making wrong choices. College can be tough and a bit unpredictable" said Jordan. "We learned that from watching CSI and other crime investigation shows and they do not end well for some college kids."_

_"Okay, but is there another reason why you two wanna keep tabs on me?" asked Carol._

_"Because Lincoln sees you as family as well, even though you have had this dumb small rivalry with Lori in the past, your pretty much our friend and that makes you sorta family, you did help us with that dumb kid at Aloha beach with your phone as evidence" replied Jordan._

_Carol was touched that Lincoln would see Carol as family, even if he had a small crush on Carol before._

_"Okay, then so what's the second one?" asked Carol._

_"The second one: this one is a future thing. Lincoln and I know how organized you can be next to Lori, and we know that once she gets out of college she will be way busy with her dream job. So, we want you to act as an organizer should our wedding come up" replied Jordan._

_Carol feels as if her jaw could drop of her mouth. "Wait a minute! You want me to plan a wedding that you two want in the future?! For reals?!"_

_"Yes. We know we're both devoted and we seem to have minimal arguments, which is mostly when we're gaming. And we both dream of a future where Lincoln and I are together and starting a family. Odd for kids like us to think of the future so fast huh?" chuckled Jordan._

_Carol also chuckles. "It is, but what you guys are asking sounds more like a request than a term of agreement from our small rivalry."_

_"And that's where it will be tough, you know we have family and friends and chances we will have an over the top wedding which will be hard even for someone like Lori. Think of this as a fitting and punishing challenge of mental and physical" replied Jordan._

_Carol knows that when it comes to Lincoln and Jordan's relationship, it can be over the top. From the hard work they put on, the competitions they've won and most of all the expensive things they give each other as gifts. So, this does seem fair and tough._

_"Alrighty then. And the last one?" asked Carol._

_"The third term: Should Lincoln and I ever come onto some hard and unexpected times throughout our lives in the future. Next to Luna, we want you to be there to help us, or at least support us. We know someone of your standards is gonna be making it big with some fancy job and this is the advantage we wanna take" replied Jordan. "Lincoln and I know we have some talents, and it helps for whatever future we have, but we need something to fall back to."_

_"So, what you're saying is, give Lincoln or yourself a job if I run someplace big?" asked Carol._

_"If that's a problem we can come up with the backup term" replied Jordan sternly and her arms folded._

_"Umm, what is the backup term?" asked Carol. She felt nervous and wondered why she even asked that one._

_"Three backup terms: Either you name one or two of your kids after us or you sorta become a house assistant when Lincoln and I live our good life or become our neighbor and stay single until we have one or two kids" replied Jordan._

_Carol was now shocked, those were some very ….. Well unexpected backup terms._

_"How about, I just stay as your neighbor and also offer you two a job?" asked Carol._

_Jordan thinks about it. "I'm sure Lincoln would find this reasonable, and I guess I can go with it as well. Deal."_

_Carol sighs in relief. "Thank you. This means a lot for me to end what I started and again I am so sorry for what happened at the mall last month. I promise it will never happen again."_

_"Which is something we also have to talk about" said Jordan sternly._

_And Carol is nervous again. "What is it?"_

_"If Lincoln and I are grown up, and/or teenagers and we're going to the mall and you have free time to hang out with us. You will help me find something so attractive it would make Lincoln forget what he saw on you" replied Jordan._

_Carol smiles. "Oh, I think I can do that. You have a deal Rosato."_

_Carol and Jordan shake hands. "A pleasure doing business and ending this conflict against you Ms. Pingrey."_

_"Wow! You sound like a business woman when you do that" said Carol._

_"What can I say? My dad runs the biggest shipping industry in Michigan, and business negotiations runs in our blood" replied Jordan._

_"Well, I'm gonna head off now. I took note of all this in my phone and I will also write some memos so I can keep track of them for the future" said Carol._

_"Spoken with true responsibility, see ya around Carol" Jordan was about to walk away, but then she goes back to Carol and hugs her._

_Carol is surprised, but she smiles and hugs her back. They then break the hug and look at each other._

_"This conversation cannot be known to anyone else, just you, me and Lincoln. Got it?" said Jordan. "You cannot tell your friends or your parents and you cannot tell Lincolns sisters and his parents or even my parents."_

_"Got it, this conversation never happened, you have my word" replied Carol. They then go their separate ways._

(Present.)

Carol smiles, she was glad this was all done and done.

All of those terms that Jordan suggested were not gonna be easy tasks, but Carol promised she was gonna take her punishment with stride.

She was mostly glad it wasn't dodge ball, she did not want to ge badly hurt by a twelve year old with the rage of a Word War 2 pilot.

Carol sees the light has turned green and she drives back home. She had a lot of planning to do, and some memos to write down.

(The Loud House.)

Lincoln and Jordan are in the Tree House and both of them talk about what Carol agreed to.

"Wow! Now that must've been some rough negotiations, glad this is over and she agreed to them" replied Lincoln.

"It was mostly for her, and with all of that settled, I can totally focus on other things. We have kept note of what we agreed with Carol right?" asked Jordan.

"Just did" Lincoln shows her his planning notebook/journal. "And only myself and you can access this journal to recall everything."

"Good, and with that being done. Let's get to the real reason why we're up here" said Jordan.

"Rules for the Sleepover!" they both reply.

Lincoln then looks out the window and down the tree and sees Luna waiting. "Sis! You can come up now!"

Luna climbs up the ladder and enters the tree house. "You two done talking with whatever it was with Carol earlier?"

"We did, and we're ready to make the rules for next week" said Jordan.

"Cool" replied Luna. She takes seat on one of the bean bag chairs. She wants to know what and how did Jordan settle this with Carol.

She knows Lincoln got involved and made some agreements to make things right, but she won't ask or push them into telling her. This was they're business, even though she wants to get involved. This was their privacy and she has to respect it.

"Okay, so we all know what rule 1 is. So let's get to rule 2" said Lincoln.

"I think it should be something to do with McBride" said Jordan.

"She's right, we know how his dads are with his safety and always helicoptering him" said Luna.

Lincoln smiles. "Then let the rules begin!"

**A/N: Some of you guys have been wondering when Jordan would settle the score or in other words, "Get Even" And this was the best way I could make. No harm, no foul, just some negotiations and coming soon or the next chapter. Rules of the Sleepover.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 3/23/20.**


	181. Chapter 181

**Chapter 181**

(The Loud House.)

Arriving to the Loud House, are a group of kids on their bikes, okay some of them aren't on their bikes most of them have either roller skates or scooters.

Coming in and placing down their rides are, Simon, Stella, Clyde, Liam, Tabby, Zach, Giggles, Rusty, Polly, Mollie, Sadie, Kat, Joy and Cookie.

"Looks like we're all here" said Stella.

"I can't believe that all this time you of all people have a scooter" said Joy.

Sadie chuckles. "It may not be like one of those motorized stuff, but I like to keep myself well-exercised with this."

"It actually feels good to bring out my old bike, I can't believe she still works" Mollie places her blue and pink mountain bike onto the side of the house.

"It's always good to stretch out your limbs and make sure you're prepped for the day, right Rusty?" said Polly.

"Heck yeah! And I learned how to break without crashing this time" replied rusty.

"Yeah, not breaking when you crash that is" teased Giggles. They all chuckle at that pun, for once.

Rusty just scoffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"So, you guys ready to check on Lincoln and Jordan?" asked Zach.

"Heck yeah we are, time for us to know what the rules of the sleepover are before we hit it on Friday" replied Liam.

"And I know they're gonna be strict and sorta fun, but mostly to do no damage or trouble" said Kat.

"Good, you guys came" said Lucy. They all get startled by her sudden appearance.

"Oh, hi there Lucy. Are Lincoln and Jordan here?" asked Stella.

"They're in the tree house waiting for you guys, Luna is also there" replied Lucy.

"Thanks Luce" said Simon. "Well, let's get going."

They all head to the backyard, when they get there they spot Patriot flying into the watch tower and he's carrying with him a trout.

"Whoa. Lincoln and Jordan weren't kidding, they did isolate themselves in the watch tower" said Clyde.

"Still, we gotta respect them privacy, don't want no talons on our skin" said Liam.

"Mates got a point, whatever it is they're planning might not be ready, but I do have a theory on what it is. I'm just not so sure" replied Tabby.

They all make it to the tree house and one by one they all climb the ladder and enter the structure.

When they enter they see Lincoln and Jordan looking at a note book that has their written rules, and Luna is sitting next to them strumming on her axe.

Luna notices them first. "Sup dudes, glad you guys made it."

Lincoln and Jordan also notice them. "Good, you guys are here. Now we can get this whole thing started."

They all make their way to the nearby bean bag chairs that were setup. "So, what are the big rules of the sleep over?" asked Joy.

"Hold that thought everyone" said Jordan. "We're not complete yet!" She grabs her tablet and she sets it onto a rotating tripod.

She then sets it to video chat and it shows Ronnie Anne, Sid and Adelaide.

"And now we're complete" replied Jordan. "Can you guys see us?"

"We can Jordan" replied Ronnie Anne.

"And the Tree house looks so different from this point of view. It's like watching those 360 videos" replied Sid.

"We're ready for your rules guys, and Froggy is with me as well" said Adelaide. Her pet frog croaks with joy. "Okay, so he's Froggy number two, but I call him Froggy anyway."

"Let's get to it then, Lincoln, Jordan tell us what are the rules of the sleep over. Also I think my familia is eavesdropping on us" said Ronnie Anne.

"No we're not" replied Hector from the other side of Ronnie Anne's door.

"Hector! Quiet!" yelled Rosa.

"See what I mean?" chuckled Ronnie Anne.

"Okay, so Rule no. 1: Rusty you gotta try and not to act as if you're some kind of ladies' man at the sleep over, because you're not" said Lincoln.

"And you can't just boast all of your girl advice at the sleep over either, it's gonna get on our nerves eventually" replied Jordan.

They all look to Rusty. Rusty sighs. "Fine, I won't."

"Don't worry guys, as long as I'm there I'll make sure Rusty doesn't do anything bad" said Polly as she playfully nudges Rusty.

"And thank goodness for that rule" said Sadie.

"Good" said Lincoln. "And now to Rule no. 2: Clyde, I know your dad's will bring some sort of humidifier thing and some other odd medical stuff, but we assure you that the whole thing is not gonna be that dangerous. We're just gonna have some snacks, watch some movies and probably chat before we get some sleep."

"So, if your dads do bring you to my place and they start talking about the safety things for my sleep over, then I will not hesitate to send you back to your home. Got it?" said Jordan.

Clyde sighs. "Got it, I have to tell this to my dad's and don't worry I am going to put my foot down and tell them that they have to stop helicoptering me."

"Didn't you say that last time?" asked Zach.

"I did, but no matter how many times I tell them they still keep an eye on me anyway. They might bring with them some dumb old medical junk that I really don't need!" said Clyde.

"Then try and tell them of harder, put some backbone in your words and confidence man, or you might be helicoptered by them for a long, long, long time" said Simon.

And this makes Clyde worried, he did not want to see a future where he would be living with his dad's still and never get a chance to be his own person. _'I gotta fix this with my dad's, and fast!'_

"Okay, and then there's Rule no. 3 dudes" said Luna. "Jordan's home has a lot of stuff that can be cool and all, and we know some of you have never fully seen the insides of her place. So don't do any damage to whatever gets into your curious little minds guys."

"Oh we know, we've been in there a lot" replied Cookie.

"That's not what I mean dude" said Luna. "I'm talkin' about the ones who have never seen all of the house and can be rough at times. We only saw most of her place when we had that Star Wars movie get together."

"She has a point there guys. Only some of us have seen everything in her home" said Stella.

"I never saw the full lay out, I've only seen the pool" said Simon.

"I never been in the house, just pooling at the party!" joked Giggles.

"And now we go to rule no. 4: You guys can bring some snack, but we gotta make sure they're not gonna be inedible for the others, and we all know the foods we all eat. Plus Lincoln and I are gonna do some snack shopping tomorrow for the whole shindig, feel free to bring any kind of snacks with you, but remember the rule" said Jordan.

"Sure as heck I am so not bringing any snacks. You guys know how my mom packs my lunch" said Zach.

"Same here guys, my dad might make me bring some fish stew" said Rusty.

"Are any of you guys cool with energy drinks?" asked Polly.

"That's something we shouldn't have Polly, try and bring something else" said Lincoln.

Polly thinks about this. "Okay then man."

"My memaw is planning to make her famous caramel covered apple slices. Ya'll gonna be enjoyin' that for sure" said Liam.

"Is it cool if I bring some cake?" asked Giggles.

"That depends, was it from a birthday party?" asked Lincoln.

"Nope, I had this eye on a cake at the bakery and I got enough cash to get it and I know all of you will love it!" said Giggles. "I can have the bakery reserve it for me till Friday night, in which I will pick it up."

"I guess a cake can be okay" replied Jordan.

"I think I can get us some sodas, if not maybe some chocolate milk" said Simon.

"My granny is planning to make some sweets this week, and I am gonna help her" said Stella.

"My Abuela is bound to have us bring her Tamales and other snacks" said Ronnie Anne.

"It's gonna look more like a Spanish siesta than a sleep over at that point" said Sid. They all chuckled and they can hear the Casagrandes also chuckling at that joke.

"We are so gonna enjoy the snacks at the sleep over" said Mollie.

"Next up, Rule no. 5: Adelaide" Lincoln looks to Adelaide on the tablet.

Adelaide is confused about this. "What? What about me?"

"Nothing wrong Adelaide, it's just that …. We know you like your pet frog, but if you're gonna be part of this sleep over you have to keep an eye on him. Some of us girls aren't fond of frogs" Jordan looks to Joy.

Joy sighs. "Do not remind me Jordan."

Lincoln also felt uneasy by this, it did happen during the Girl Guru incident.

Adelaide smiles. "Okay, you can count on me that I won't let Froggy out of my sights."

Lincoln then looks to Ronnie Anne and Sid. "We got that covered too dude" said Ronnie Anne.

"We'll also keep an eye on Froggy, technically we did get her the frog" replied Sid.

"And now onto the next and probably the last rule of the sleepover little dudes" said Luna. "Supervision, I know that Lincoln and Jordan can pretty much be responsible when it comes to being left in charge. But there have been some recently uneasy events that have left some of us a bit shaken, even if we do seem to get over it."

They all recall those events and trouble incidents. They all look to Lincoln and Jordan.

"That part Luna is right on" said Lincoln.

"The one thing we do not need at a sleep over this big is something bad to go wrong, and that's what those other rules are for" said Jordan.

"So, with that being said, should something ever go wrong, Lincoln and Jordan will not hesitate to either call me, Lori, Leni, the cops or the guys at the allied outpost" replied Luna. "We know that our eagle friends might not be there to look after all of ya, but we can also count on Jordan's Australian shepherd Ajax."

"So, you or anyone else will come to the Rosato house if something bad happens via call?" asked Tabby.

Luna nods. "I got my license and I can pretty much pickup speed when it comes to urgent emergencies about my little bro and his sweet heart."

"Wow! I'm sure you can drive faster than the normal ambulance" said Clyde.

"And why my sister Sam? And why are you even mentioning her?" asked Simon.

"Sam has agreed to spend the night at the loud house with me, we'll be bunk mates for the night and do some small jams sessions. But we'll both be on alert for any call or text message from your sleep over" replied Luna.

"Oh, so that explains why Sam was so excited from you calling this morning" said Simon.

"So, are those all the rules?" asked Zach.

"Well, we have some minor rules. No bringing other friends along, no bringing any inappropriate stuff, no fighting, and no prank calls, and if you're sick, then you can't be a part of it and if you wanna bring some music, make sure it's not too loud" replied Jordan.

"I guess we can deal with some of that. But why no prank calls?" asked Mollie.

"Guys, this is a friendly get together sleep over. It is not a slumber party, there's a big difference" replied Jordan. "Which also means we can't bring any makeup kits or magazines, we can enjoy reading some books and/or watching a movie or any late night show."

"And she makes a good point" replied Sadie.

"I can bring my stereo so we can listen to some fine tunes, and I won't turn it up to eleven" said Tabby.

"Good choice little dude" replied Luna.

"So, I guess that's all settled then. Now all we have to do is get ourselves ready for the big sleep over on Friday" said Stella.

"I should tell my memaw to get ready, because we're goin to be makin' lots of caramel apple slices!" said Liam. "Which means I can't bring any of em to recess, but I don't mind."

"Let's get going guys, we got some things to do right now" said Simon.

"You guys got plans today?" asked Jordan.

"Simon and i are gonna hang out at the bike park" replied Stella.

"Let's hope those two bike dorks aren't there" said Simon.

"My dad's and I are going to be watching the all antiques show" said Clyde.

"I'm gonna help my pa with his new prize melon, we are so gonna win it at the fair!" said Liam.

"I gotta get back home so me and my parents can meet up with my uncle at the airport" said Tabby.

"My parents are taking me to the dentist to have my teeth checked out" replied Zach.

"I'm gonna meet up with Luan later at the park, we're gonna be doing a small show for some kids" replied Giggles.

"Rusty and I are going to advance in his work out, kicking soccer balls and crossing tires" said Polly.

"Wish me luck guys" chuckled Rusty.

"We're going to the mall" said Joy.

"You want in Jordan?" asked Cookie.

"No thanks guys, I think I'm gonna hang out here with this handsome face" Jordan kisses Lincoln's cheek.

Lincoln kisses her cheek in return. "And you are beautiful every time we see each other." Jordan giggles at this.

The others thought this was sweet and they all say how those two are still smitten, or just passionate with each other.

"Okay then girl, we'll see you later then" Mollie and the girls all head down from the tree house.

"Later there bud" Liam and Lincoln fist bump.

"See you around loud" said Simon.

They watch as their friends all head back to their bikes, roller skates and scooter and head off to do their own thing.

"So, what are you dudes planning for today?" asked Luna.

"We're just gonna hang out in my room" said Lincoln.

"Just some one-on-one time. Feel free to be there if you want" said Jordan.

"It'd be my pleasure dudes, I wouldn't let you two down if something as an offer like this comes up" replied Luna.

They all leave the tree house, Lincoln makes sure it's locked and they climb down the ladder.

They do turn around and spot Patriot watching over everything. "Seriously dudes, how long are we gonna have to wait?" asked Luna.

"Until they finally show us what the surprise is" replied Lincoln.

They all head into the house. Luna heads to the room first, Lincoln and Jordan run into Lana and Lola.

"Hey Lincoln" said the twins.

"Hey you two, anything you need?" asked Lincoln.

"We were wondering about Adelaide Chang" replied Lana.

"What about her?" asked Jordan.

"Well, we know that she likes to play Tea parties, princesses and stuff, like me" said Lola.

"And she also likes animals and has a pet frog, like me!" said Lana.

Lincoln chuckles. "You guys want to have a play date with her don't ya?"

"Yes" replied the twins.

"Well, how about this. Her birthday is coming up on May, maybe you can hang out with her before her birthday begins. How about a week after the sleep over?" said Lincoln.

The twins think about it. "Deal!"

Lola and Lana then head to their room, they then hear a scream coming from Lori and Leni's room.

They look inside and see Leni hiding something. "Leni! What's wrong?!" asked Lincoln.

Even Luna arrives. "What happened?"

"Umm, nothing, nothing. Everything is fine, I just made a small mistake with some clothes I was making, no harm done" replied Leni with a nervous smile.

They didn't quite fall for whatever it was Leni was doing. "Are you sure Leni?" asked Jordan. "You look nervous."

"No. I'm not nervous guys, you guys can go back to what you were doing. I'll deal with this myself. Don't worry about me" replied Leni with a nervous smile.

They wanted to help, but Leni was being persistent about letting them leave her be. "Okay Leni, if you say so" said Luna.

"But if there is something wrong, just ask us. We'll help you out sis" replied Lincoln.

Lincoln, Luna and Jordan all head towards the other room and close the door of Lori and Leni's room.

Leni sighs and looks back to the dress she was making. "Okay, okay. I can fix this. I just need to fix the hemline and fix up that tear with some steady stitching, you got this Leni! For their anniversary date!"

She then goes back to fixing what she accidently ripped, and that was the dress she made for Jordan, and next to it is the suit Lincoln would soon wear.

**A/N: And the rules have been set, the plans are made and the Sleep over is inbound. I will post it on Friday so please be patient. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date Made: 3/23/20.**


	182. Chapter 182

**Chapter 18**2

(April 13th, Ketcham Park.)

Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Sam, Simon, Stella, Liam and Tabby are both confused.

"So, what is this?" asked Lincoln.

"What am I looking at?" asked Jordan.

"Looks like some kind of random street art" said Simon.

"Is this supposed to be art?" asked Sam.

"Doesn't seem like art to me, more like street junk" said Luna.

"Maybe we're looking at it the wrong way" said Stella.

"At what way would that be?" asked Tabby.

"Kinda looks like the worst scarecrow ever, or maybe even better" said Liam.

They are all at the sidewalk looking at random piece of welded up junk.

What does it look like? A green barrel body, three brooms sticking out of the back, a long stick on its left with a pink rubber glove, on the right is a basketball with a smiley face, three legs made from the legs of a steel chair and three different left sneakers for feet.

"So, what is this again and why is it here?" asked Lincoln.

"You think this has something to do with that news from last night about some random person who's been leaving odd junk around town?" asked Jordan.

"Could be, I'm surprised the police haven't seen any of this yet" replied Simon.

Tabby spots a squad car. "And I think they just did."

The squad car arrives and coming out is the well-known cop, Officer Schoffner. "Oh for goodness sake, not again!"

"Again?" asked Luna. "What are you talking about officer dude?"

"This is the fourth one spotted. The first one was in front of the Middle School earlier, the second one was near Sunset Canyon and the third one was in front of the mall" replied Officer Schoffner.

"Did they all look like this?" asked Stella.

"No, the others were much odd compared to this one. Fake skeleton parts, doll heads, rubber boots, piled up used shirts, mop sticks, plungers and trash cans. Whoever is doing this is making things a lot of trouble for everyone, some preschoolers got scared by one of them, it looked like a monster to them" replied Officer Schoffner.

"The poor kids" said Sam with concern.

"Maybe we can give you guys some backup using the guys at the allied outpost" said Jordan.

"That does sound like a good idea" replied Officer Schoffner, then she looks up. "Is that one of them?"

They all look up and spot some kind of massive Airship. It seemed way bigger than the historical Hildenberg blimp, it has four bomb racks, multiple engine turbines and propellers, many anti-air and anti-surface guns, many operational rooms and balconies and a menacing face painted on the front and the symbol of the hammer and sickle of the USSR.

This made some of the people of town get concerned about it.

"What the heck is that thing?!" asked Sam.

"That is one big blimp" said Liam.

"And judging by those bombs on it, I think it's a warship of some sorts" said Stella.

Tabby looks to Lincoln, Jordan and Luna. "You three think it has something to do with your allied outpost out of town?"

"Not possible Tabby. We have never seen anything this wicked before, and that symbol has never appeared on any of the stuff there either" replied Luna.

"And here come the recon team" Jordan points to the Allied Apollo fighters flying around it.

Lincoln looks closely to the airship and he can see someone looking down at them. "I think I see someone on it, he must be the one running that airship."

"Should I tell Mayo Davis about this?" asked Officer Schoffner.

"Yes, tell her that it's not a threat and we have it all taken care of" replied Jordan.

Officer Schoffner heads into her squad car and takes off for Town Hall. The same time she leaves the same time an anchor drops and lands next to a tree in the park, another one near the pond, one more by the fountain and a final one destroys the weird art on the street.

"Well, that's dealt with" said Simon.

Then a steel roped ladder comes down and someone drops from the airship.

"What is he doing?" asked Jordan.

"Is he falling?" asked Sam.

"Does he even have a parachute on?!" asked Tabby.

"I don't even see a bungee cord on him dudes!" said Stella.

"He's coming closer!" yelled Simon.

"Incoming!" yelled Lincoln.

"Hit the deck fellas!" yelled Liam.

They all move out of the way and the guy from above lands smack dab onto the pavement face first, and no blood splatters.

They all look to him and are shocked. "What the what?!" yelled Luna.

They all approach the downed man, who isn't responding. "I-Is he …… Is he dead?" asked Stella.

"Sure looks like it" replied Sam.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" said Simon.

Then the man's hand moves, and this startles them. He then sits up, cracks his neck and stands up. "Well, that was a good landing."

He then sees their shocked looks. "What? What's wrong?" The man looks around. "And where the heck is Voltorb?"

Lincoln and Simon know that name. "Did you say Voltorb?"

And something comes down from above and explodes onto the man, they all stayed clear of the blast.

The smoke disperses and they see the man is covered in black and on top of his head is a …. Pokemon?!

"Whoa what?!" yelled Lincoln and Simon.

"What's with that ball?" asked Tabby.

The ball then lands onto the ground and it looks at them and blinks.

"That ball is lookin' at us strangely" said Liam.

"It blinks! It blinked!" said Sam as she backs up next to Luna.

"Did that thing explode?!" asked Jordan.

"I think it did" said Stella.

The man shakes off the black char on him. "Sorry about that kids, Voltorb and I like to make an entrance, most of the time. My name is Boris Dimitri Ivanokovitch Eiderizinki, Boomer for short."

The man is around 23 years old, green shoulder length hair, small mustache and goatee, green shirt, brown pilot styled jacket, light brown pants and shoes. His jacket has the symbol of the same sickle and hammer as his airship.

"And you're not from this world?" asked Jordan.

"No I am not, I'm sure you guys know Hero Linc as you call him?" asked Boomer.

"We do, and we have seen some people you may have known" replied Luna.

"Cool" Boomer then looks up to his Airship. "Looks like I'm stuck here until Gyro musters up another freakin' portal, but I'm sure their reason to put me here is good. It is my birthday after all."

Lincoln and Jordan approach him. "Can you explain to us more about yourself?" asked Lincoln.

Boomer smiles. "Sure, let's go someplace more comfortable."

"But what about your airship dude?" asked Luna.

"No need to worry, that thing has a security system that will inform me if something is trying to get in, and even if they try no one can get in" replied Boomer.

"Okay then, let's go to our place" said Lincoln. Luna then grabs Lincoln and Jordan. "Can you excuse us for a bit?"

"Sure" replied Boomer.

Luna talks to Lincoln and Jordan not too far from the others. "Are you guys sure we can trust this dude? he doesn't seem like the nice guy type."

They look to him who is waving and smiling.

"Luna, he's gonna be stuck here and I think he seems okay. Not like that guy in the suit or that man with electricity, we can trust him" replied Lincoln.

"Plus, we have tons of things to ask of him. But we gotta make sure Lisa doesn't go too far with her curiosity" replied Jordan.

Luna sighs. "Okay, let's take him to our home." They then get back to the others and they see Simon and Stella patting the head of Voltorb.

"For an exploding ball, you seem alright" said Stella.

"Okay guys, let's get to our place" said Luna.

"Awesome" replied Boomer.

(The Loud House.)

They all head inside of the house, and they are confronted by the sisters.

"We saw that big blimp out there!" said Lola.

"What was that thing anyway?" asked Lana.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Leni.

"Was it from your outpost or something?" asked Luan.

"I like the face on it" said Lucy.

"Does it have something to do with that weird art that was in front of my school earlier?" asked Lynn Jr.

"What is literally happening?" asked Lori.

"Poo-poo" said Lily.

Lisa notices the other guest. "And I presume that man is responsible for the massive Airship."

"Yeah, he is, and we have a lot to talk about guys" replied Jordan.

They all head inside and take their seats in the living room.

They all look to Boomer, they did tell the loud sisters about his name and they were confused as to why he's named like that and what the heck is with the ball with eyes.

"So, Boomer who named you?" asked Lynn Jr.

Boomer swallows his cookie and drinks the milk. "My mom named me Boris, but during my time in the war I named myself Boomer."

"And you're from the world of Hero Linc?" asked Leni.

"Not exactly" replied Boomer.

"Care to clarify" said Lisa.

"Sure, Martin, myself and Victor we're from a world where we had a three way war. Allies, Soviets and the Empire of the Rising Sun and all it took was the assassination of Dr. Albert Einstein to start it" replied Boomer.

They all gasp and look to Lisa, whose left eye is twitching.

"So, his death was the change in the war?" asked Luna.

"Yup, massive airships, amphibious tanks, advanced aircraft, heavily armored war machines, transforming jets, trained war bears and dolphins and giant robots. The War of the Three powers was intense and also kind awesome! Though I was a part of the rebel Soviets who were against this war against the Allies. I joined side with Martin and Victor" replied Boomer.

"Wow! And you're like a commander?" asked Jordan.

"I am, I lead the almighty Kirov Airship fleet, the one you see out there is the Super Kirov Airship. Ten times bigger than a normal Kirov Airship and is armed with more than one hundred thousand and five hundred high explosive tesla bombs!" replied Boomer.

"Then how come the outpost doesn't have this tech stuff?" asked Lucy.

"I think it's because Martin made that order, also this town would be scared to see Soviet machines in the air and ground. Our weapons are scary" replied Boomer. He then ears another cookie.

Lisa then asks him another question. "How come Martin McKenzie hates me? Was it something my version there did?"

Boomer drinks his glass of milk. "Yeah, that may be so. During the No such luck fiasco involving the separation of Lincoln, Leni, Luna and Lily and handing them over to the Spellman's. Lisa in my world has restricted from doing any form of science and has all of her prizes and trophies removed, she's lucky she gets to keep her encyclopedias and her chalkboard."

Lisa was now scared, and so was the rest of the louds. But they were glad it never happened to them.

"The universities and science divisions that helped support the Lisa in my world have all been shut down and have been demoted to low ranking researchers or have their science accomplishments and jobs taken away" replied Boomer. "Martin has them all replaced with the brightest minds from FutureTech university and those guys have emotions and understandings about the world and the dimensions around them."

"Have they even fought anything that needed the help of others?" asked Lana.

"They did on some occasions, but it was only a few times when Lisa was needed to help hack into hostile territory, Lori is always there to help out with her lava powers and pretty much that's all I know from that" replied Boomer.

"So they're useful when needed? I guess that does sound fair" said Luna. "Does the Luna in that world still have some issues with herself?"

"Yeah, sort of" replied Boomer. "She got a hell of an honest siege from Hero Linc when she almost went evil, she was given a full chance to earn trust and forgiveness back from her little bro. But I think they're good now, they both share the same room and would take a one month sibling special bond moment."

"Wow, just like Luna and me. We're both roommates" said Lincoln.

Luna was thinking about what he said, the one month sibling bond thing. _'Maybe Lincoln and I should have one too.'_

Simon then asks. "Are Pokemon real in your world?"

"Yes they are, under the authority of Arceus he let them stay in Royal Woods and Great Lake City, and everyone loves having the Pokemon around, peace and cooperation is bringing forth unity" replied Boomer.

"What kind of Pokemon does Hero Linc have?" asked Lincoln in excitement. The others, even Jordan have no clue what were they even saying,

"Well, I have a Voltorb, Linc's dad has a Garchomp, Hero Linc has an Absol, Jordan has a Lopunny, Linka has an Arcanine, Luna has a Loudred, Leni has Roserade, Lori has Larvesta, Luan has Mr. Mime now, Lucy has a Crobat, LJ has a Tyrogue, Lana has a Toxicroak, Lola has a Smoochum, Dana has a Glaceon, Becky has a Flareon, Carol has a Farfetch'd and Sam has a Pichu, oh I forgot. Ronnie Anne has a Dodrio now, Sid Chang has a Kabutops and Adelaide has a Poliwhirl" replied Boomer.

Lincoln and Simon both have stars in their eyes hearing all of that. "That is so cool!"

"We literally had no clue as to what you just said" said Lori.

"I'm sure Lincoln and Simon can tell us that one later" replied Stella.

"What about other heroes? Like Marvel and DC comics?" asked Lincoln.

"They exist, though I only met Thor and Doctor Strange. But that's all I know from that" replied Boomer.

"What about the rest of the louds there? Are they okay with what's been happening to them?" asked Leni.

"They're trying to keep themselves together. Lynn still blames herself for the separation of the family, Lori is trying her best to step up in being a big sister since she's going to FutureTech University and not Fairway" replied Boomer.

This made Lori gasp.

"Luan is minimizing all of her pranks, otherwise she will be sent back to the Crotus Penn Asylum" said Boomer.

"You all know what happened to Lisa, Lana and Lola are trying to be good sisters to each other and are also trying to get deal with not having a brother anymore and Lucy may have had it hard the most. She's now taking up the role of being the middle child and watching over the twins and Lisa, she's trying to be as good as Lincoln was, and Linc's proud of her for stepping up, she still does her surprise scares though" replied Boomer.

Hearing that made Lucy kinda shaken.

"And what about me?" asked Sam. Boomer stops eating and he can see how serious she was.

"Sam? You okay?" asked Luna.

"W-What happened to the Simon there?" asked Sam. This made Simon silent and all of them looked to her nervously.

Boomer was afraid she might ask that. "Kid, you might not like the answer."

Sam stands up with a lone tear on her face. "But I have to know!"

"Sis please! Stop!" said Simon. But then he's hugged by Sam. "I need to know, what happened to him?"

"Car accident" they look to Boomer. "I know little from Peter Sharp and Sam Sharp. But they lost a mother and a little brother in a car accident, they both didn't make it and both father and daughter had a long hard grieving process to go through, until they moved into Royal Woods and made new friends and met old ones."

Sam then sits back on the chair and sheds some tears, Simon goes to his sister and hugs her. "But, Sam is at peace now, she has a new little brother adopted into the family" replied Boomer.

Sam and Simon still hug each other, with Luna and Stella doing their best to comfort them.

Jordan decides to change the subject. "And how are Hero Linc and his Jordan doing?"

"Pretty fine, they're relationship is strong and their love for each other is just adorable at times. They go on dates, they hang out, make out and/or hang around with some friends. But when they both join the fight against evil they become an unstoppable duo, they get more improved when Hero Linc's twin sister gets involved" replied Boomer.

"And if you're wondering Leni, the Leni in my world is no longer ditzy. She's a smart teenager who has a kind heart and a good will and control over plant life, and she's in a relationship" replied Boomer.

"Really? With who?" asked Leni.

"Sorry kiddo, that's something I can't tell you" replied Boomer with a chuckle.

They were still at a loss for words with the things going on in that world, Lisa was worried to the fact there is a Lisa who has had it worse in life, but she should be happy to the known theory of dimensional portals and travels to other worlds.

Luan then remembers something. "So, it's your birthday today?"

"Yup, I'm sure they sent me here so they can get the party ready. I'm cool with it" replied Boomer.

"There are a lot of things you haven't told us yet huh mister?" asked Tabby.

Boomer then recalls what he may have missed. "Let's see, I'm the supreme commander of the Soviet air divisions, I'm a master of explosives, Lincoln and Linka both have dragon pets, There was this one time Hero Linc turned back into a four-year old, another time when Hero Linc and his sister Luna had their personalities split up from them, They almost died a few times on some interdimensional missions, Leon is a blood-sucking monster from the Philippines, I have an unstable mind, my body can withstand the blast of a nuclear bomb, my body doesn't have any blood and is instead replaced by some experimental radiation liquids pumping through my veins which disintegrated my heart and I'm turning 23 today."

They all looked to him jaws agape. Same with Sam and Simon.

Lincoln and Luna remained silent from some of the things he just said. _'Their personalities were split form them?!' _But they were scared about the near death experiences they had there.

"What?!" yelled Stella. She was shocked to hear the name of her country.

"Now that was a mouthful" said Luan.

"I had no clue as to what the bloody hell you just said" said Tabby.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" asked Jordan.

"This is literally not making sense anymore" said Lori.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" said Liam.

"Ugh! And I thought hearing Lisa say smart stuff was a head sore!" groaned Lynn Jr.

"My head hurts" said Leni.

"Could you repeat everything you just said? But slowly please" said Lucy.

"How are you even alive still?!" asked Lola.

"That sounds kinda messed up!" said Lana.

"What insane master mind made you who you are today?" asked Lisa.

Lily is just playing with her teddy and eating a cookie.

Boomer chuckles. "Those answers are for me to know and you guys to never find out" he then looks outside. He sees some energy forming in the air. "And it looks like it's time for me to be on my way."

Boomer gets up. "Louds, everyone thank you for having me here and thank you for the cookies." He then leaves a one thousand dollar bill on the table.

"Umm, what the heck are you doing?" asked Lynn Jr.

"Just being nice, rich as I am and demented as my mind" replied Boomer. They all follow him as he leaves the house with his Pokemon.

Boomer then turns around. "Oh, and if you guys wanna know what the rest of the Royal Defenders look like, I think there's a portrait within the allied outpost. But it could be within the Defense Bureau which only FutureTech can access."

They all remain silent. "Well, bye now" Boomer uses a grappling hook and it sticks onto the airship, he then reels it back and he grabs his Voltorb and they take off to the Airship.

They all just watch as his Airship disappears through a massive portal.

Jordan then looks to the dollar bill she grabbed from the table. It had a photo attached to it. "Guys, look!"

They all look at the picture and they see the full team of the Royal Defenders: Lincoln, Linka, Jordan, Luna, Leni, Lori, Sam and Peter, along with some other people.

"Whoa! That is some team" said Lynn Jr.

"Talk about superpowered play offs! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

"Not funny sis" replied Lynn Jr.

"How each of them got their powers is still a head scratcher to me" said Lisa.

"I see Martin and Victor in there with them" said Stella.

"I literally look good in that suit, literally" said Lori.

"I make those plant clothes look stylish. Maybe I should try and make one similar to that" said Leni.

"I'm still a little confused with that Lincoln-girl version twin" said Stella.

"I like that tall wolf-looking lady" said Lana.

"Which one of them is Leon? I wanna know what kind of vampire he is" said Lucy.

"Don't they have any pink in their team?!" asked Lola.

"Winky! Winky!" cheered Lily.

"Dang, that cowboy does look like Peter Harris" said Liam.

"Looking hot in that unitard Luna! Dang!" said Tabby.

"Luna makes that unitard look cool! Hahaha! Get it? Because she has ice powers!" said Luan. They all groan from her pun.

Lincoln, Jordan, Luna and Sam look at the picture, this was their versions, their alternates and their other dimension hero selves.

Lincoln, Luna and Jordan have been through so much, and possibly so have their alternate selves.

They're hoping that one day they can all hang out and talk. But that's for another time. For they still had questions that need answers.

**A/N: I thought this was a good thing to make, since it has to be tied with my other Chapter in Spells and Louds. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Also, there will be a chapter that took place days before this. It will explain what Lisa was asking about.**

**Date made: 3/25/20.**


	183. Chapter 183

**Chapter 18****3**

**Keep reading till the Authors Notes. **

(Gus' Games n' Grub.)

As usual this place is still in service despite the fact of some new computer shop in the town.

Within the arcade are Lincoln and his friends.

Lincoln is playing the new racing game alongside Simon.

Liam and Tabby are both going at it with Dance, Dance Revolution.

Rusty and Polly are both trying to see who can score the best bank shots, but Stella passes by and tosses the basketball in without even looking.

Zach and Clyde are both playing Muscle Fish vs Ace Savvy, and Zach loses a lot.

"Dude, how are you good at this?" asked Zach.

"Lincoln and I did a lot of this back then and he always beat me. But for once I'm using what I learned from defeat to win, for once" replied Clyde.

"Do you still miss having fun with Lincoln?" asked Zach as he inserts another token.

"Not at all, I mean sure I am still bummed that he's no longer interested in Ace Savvy or any of the stuff we used to do together. But I have to accept change and for once, I enjoy it" replied Clyde. He inserts another token. "Now come on, another round?"

"Maybe I can learn this time" said Zach. The two of them go all out once more trying to beat each other, and once again Zach loses. "Dang it!"

With Lincoln and Simon. "So, we're only a few days before the big night huh?" asked Simon.

"Sure is, and we have everything set and ready" said Lincoln.

"To be honest with ya. I'm kinda nervous, I'm used to being alone with Stella when we're on our dates, but this is a night time thing" said Simon as he maneuvers his car.

"Really? Well, I guess you're right. But you just have to remain calm and try not to panic, tone down the romantic side of yours and keep it low key" replied Lincoln. He dodges Simon's car and drives past him.

"True, but we're all gonna be in the same place in our night wear and you of all of us are used to having your girlfriend next to you when your asleep" replied Simon. He tries to pass by some other racecars.

"Like I said Simon, just keep calm and let the good times roll with it. That's also something Luna told me once" replied Lincoln. And he claims the win at first place.

Simon gets off the seat. "That's also what Sam once said when she was nervous about hanging out with Luna for the first time."

"Really? Wow, I guess both our sisters are into musical references and the same advice" replied Lincoln as he gets up.

"Anyways, I guess I could try and be less nervous for the big sleepover. You want something to eat? I am starving" said Simon.

"Sure, let's see if the others want to eat something as well" said Lincoln.

Stella then hugs Simon from behind. "You know I'm up for some grub."

Simon blushes, turns around and gives Stella a quick kiss. "Let's go and get the others."

(A few minutes later.)

They are all gathered into one seating area, while waiting for their pizza.

"So, my memaw and me will start with making them caramel apple slices on Friday after school, better that way so I can bring them at night" said Liam.

"I already got the soda ready, bought it with my own cash, Sam said Chunk will help me bring it all to Jordan's place on Friday" replied Simon.

"My granny and me made some nice sweets for all of you to try, they're kept safe in my room via food storage box. Sealed off from being spoiled" replied Stella.

"Giggles told me the cake she was planning to bring was sold, but she saw a different one she seemed way more interested in and she had it reserved before anyone get it. She didn't give me any details on what flavor it was, but she said we'll all enjoy it" replied Zach.

"Man, we sure are gonna be eating like royalty when we hit the sleep over" said Rusty.

Lincoln looks to Clyde. "What about you Clyde? You had a talk with your dad's?"

"My dad's and I had a serious talk about the whole thing, and they were a bit worried about me going to a big sleepover in Jordan's home, and they were this close to calling their parents. But I stopped them before they made things worse" replied Clyde.

"Whoa man, that must've been tough for you to do" said Polly.

Then Becky arrives with their pizza and sodas, and they all enjoy their lunch.

"And what are they gonna do once the sleepover night begins mate?" asked Tabby.

"Nothing, I told them they should just drop me off, and all I'm bringing are some sandwiches and my sleeping bag and if necessary my eye drops and a few of my allergy shots" replied Clyde.

"As long as it's only a few medical stuff" said Lincoln. "And why do you need eye drops anyway?"

"Dr. Lopez says that it could help improve my vision so that I won't need my glasses anymore" replied Clyde.

"Dude, is there anything Dr. Lopez has successfully told you that actually works?" asked Zach as he eats his slice.

"Because the way some of us sees it, not much has been useful" replied Rusty as he sips his soda.

Clyde thinks about it. "That is something to be concerning about, but I'm sure some of her advice helped me at some cases."

"But if they don't go well anymore, what next Clyde?" asked Stella.

Clyde then looks to Lincoln. "Did hero Linc tell you how his Clyde got over things including his medical problems?"

"No, not really. But when I have the time to meet up with him, maybe I'll ask him" said Lincoln.

"Thanks, I don't even know how my other self is even going through changes like that. But I know he must've gotten over that stuff" replied Clyde.

"You think he can tell us about his versions of us, I wanna know about me in his world" said Rusty.

"Easy there guys, there are some things he can tell us and some things he can't. Let's not push it" replied Tabby as she grabs another slice.

"Like that Boomer fella. He seemed very much into tellin' stuff, but not much into knowin' all of it" replied Liam as he swallows his pizza.

"I doubt Boomer knows Hero Linc's school life, or even asks. He seems less of a friend and more like a colleague" replied Stella as she eats her slice.

Lincoln looks to Simon. "How's Sam doing?"

Simon sighs. "She's not doing quite well. She has been very watchful over me, last night she went into my room and hugged me in my sleep and fell asleep on the same bed as me, she also cried herself to sleep. I think she got a nightmare of losing me just as her other version lost her Simon."

Lincoln sighs. "I can't blame ya Simon. Luna has nightmares of losing me after we get into some serious trouble, but it fades away eventually and it could happen to Sam. Right now she's just being protective over ya, so I guess she's pulling a Luna and you might end up pulling a Lincoln."

Simon and the others chuckle at that. "So, you gonna get some patents for that word of yours?" asked Simon.

"No, just trying to tell you the facts. Let time pass on and be there for Sam, she'll be fine once the sleepover begins but once the next day comes spend some time with her and I'm sure she'll be okay if Stella is a part of it as well" replied Lincoln.

"Oh, so I'm gonna be pulling a Jordan now?" teased Stella.

They all laugh at that one. "Probably dude, Lincoln and Simon have sisters who are very protective, and Jordan and Stella are smitten with their lovers, just as Tabby is smitten to Liam" said Polly.

"Okay guys, let's take it easy with the similarities here. We're making it sound like their clones or something" said Zach.

They all chuckle and giggle at their small jokes.

"By the way, how come Jordan isn't here?" asked Clyde. "Does she have any plans today?"

"She's with her gal pals relaxing at the spa with their moms. They wanna feel rejuvenated for the big sleep over, or she's just trying to woo me into her beautiful nature once again" said Lincoln.

"Typical Jordan" replied Stella. "She always tries to look as charming to you as possible doesn't she?"

"Yeah, and with her small rivalry against Carol now gone, I'm now fully focused on summer vacation" said Lincoln.

"How did she get over her grudge against Pingrey anyway? She never told us of her friends" asked Polly.

"That is a secret only Jordan, myself and Carol knows. I'm not telling anyone else, and neither is Carol and Jordan" replied Lincoln.

"Come on man, not even a little spoiler on what it was?" asked Rusty.

"Nope, not gonna tell" replied Lincoln. They all decided not to push it.

Liam decides to change the subject as he drinks his soda. "Does anyone have any plans for Summer Vacation before Middle school begins? My parents and I are gonna be spendin' one whole week at the Texas farm fair!"

"That sounds nice bud, I hope you and your parents have fun" said Lincoln.

"And don't forget to call or video chat with me okay farm boy?" said Tabby.

Liam chuckles. "Will do ma'am. But what will you be doing while I'm gone darlin'?"

"Well not much, just gonna be here in Royal Woods. Get some summer relaxation and maybe reason with my parents to go to the beach, just the usual stuff" replied Tabby.

"Well, like we said months ago. Rusty and I are gonna be busy getting this Spokes into shape!" said Polly.

"It's not gonna be an easy task, but heck I am going for it!" said Rusty. Polly then punches his shoulder knocking him off the seat. "That's the spirit Rusty!"

"Man I love this girl" groaned Rusty.

"We know Clyde will be going to cooking summer camp" said Simon.

"Darn right I am, time for me to get my chef on and maybe one day I could be on Operation Dessert Storm!" said Clyde.

"You do you dude, Simon and I will be doing some summer romance, maybe some beach fun, nighttime strolls, early morning get together and late night sleep overs" replied Stella. This makes Simon blush.

"Giggles and I will be spending all of our summer at summer clowning school, and my parents were okay with it. I had a talk with them and they're alien paranoia thing, and they said that I can do it as a small hobby" replied Zach. "They think me being a clown and being there with Giggles is something their proud of, I don't know why they're okay with it."

"Are your parents still trying to ask you to ask me about the Allied outpost or the sighting of the Airship yesterday?" asked Lincoln.

Zach sighs. Yeah, they still are. You know how they are with their alien thing."

"That outpost isn't even alien related, just advanced tech stuff. The airship though is just something built for war" replied Simon.

"I just hope my parents don't do anything stupid that could get them in trouble" said Zach.

"Like they might spy on Lincoln and his sisters or end up trying to get into the Allied outpost?" asked Stella.

"All of the above" replied Zach as he sips his soda.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that okay guys?" said Lincoln.

"So, what about Patriot and Valkyrie? Nothing on their surprise?" asked Polly.

"No, it's been more than a week and they haven't shown us nothing yet, they've been spending lots of time in the watchtower and haven't been interacting with me much, but I'm not gonna push it" replied Lincoln, he grabs another slice.

"I'm feelin' kinda restless with their surprise. I really wanna know what it is" said Liam.

"Patience guys, they'll let us know when we're ready. But what we wanna know is are Sid, Ronnie Anne and Adelaide ready?" asked Clyde.

"They are, Ronnie Anne is positive that her Abuela is gonna be making a lot of Tamales for us to eat, maybe we can save some of them for lunch or recess" said Lincoln. "Sid said she's not bringing any animals with her, but chances she might bring some music from her favorite boy band."

Some of them didn't quite find that amusing. "Yeah, you should talk with her about that again" said Simon.

Lincoln also understands. "Noted, Adelaide will be bringing her pet frog Froggy the 2nd, and she'll be sure he's kept out of trouble. Though, I doubt both of them can even cause any trouble."

"Hold it! Before we go any further into whatever Ronnie Anne, Sid and Adelaide do. How are they gonna come to Royal Woods?" said Stella.

That was one thing they all were now concerned and shocked. "Whoa! Nice call there Stella, but it should've been told when we were all having those rules" said Polly.

"I don't think her brother could drive them here at night" said Tabby.

"Depends if Bobby has a date with Lori" replied Zach.

Becky passes by them with some empty plates. "Lori and Bobby don't have any dating plans this Friday night guys." she then heads back to the kitchen.

"Well, that was some information" said Rusty.

"So, Ronnie Anne's mom is gonna bring her here, or her Abuela?" asked Zach.

"Things just got bad real fast" said Simon. They all continued to talk on how Santiago and the Chang's can come to Royal Woods before the Sleep over night.

Liam notices Lincoln's smile and how silent he is. "Linc, you have a plan don't ya?"

They all look to Liam, and then to Lincoln. "Yes, yes I do. Stella wasn't the only one who realized it."

"So, what is the plan to get Ronnie Anne and the others here to Royal Woods?" asked Clyde.

Lincoln swallows his pizza. "Jordan and I talked about it last night, and we got Luna to be part of it. Then we called Ronnie Anne, Sid and Adelaide and we told them that we're gonna send some transport from our allied outpost to pick them up and bring them here to Royal Woods and straight to the Rosato house."

They all remain silent and clapped. "Once again, the man-with-the-plan is at his work" said Zach.

"One step ahead of things as always" said Tabby.

"Good thinkin' there Lincoln" said Liam.

"So what's the ride their taking? Tank? Fast car? Plane? Helicopter?" asked Clyde.

"That my friends is a surprise and a request I'll be asking Hero Linc soon" replied Lincoln.

Simon whispers to Stella. "You wanna bet its Star Wars related?"

"Loser pays for date night dinner" whispered Stella.

(Hours later, The Loud house.)

Lincoln places his bike near the garage and sees Lori helping Lana with fixing Vanzilla. "You girls look like you're having fun."

Lori's outfit looks like that of a repair man from the garage. "Ugh, literally not having fun, but this is the best I can do to bond with this little grease monkey" Lori pats the head of Lana.

"She doesn't have in common with me when it comes to feeding my pets, but we both do our part with Vanzilla though" replied Lana.

"Cool, so what's the damage?" asked Lincoln.

"She has an oil leak, and she might need some spare parts for that one, and I don't think we have any more" replied Lana.

Lincoln then has an idea and uses his phone and call someone. The two girls are confused by this.

"Lincoln, what are you doing?" asked Lori.

Lincoln raises his hand for some silence. "Hello? Yeah this is Lincoln, Lincoln Loud. Can you bring some extra car or any car parts to our place? Okay. Okay, they'll be waiting outside of the house. Okay bye then" Lincoln then hangs up.

Lana was now happy. "Did you call someone for some parts?!"

"Even better, I called Peter from the allied outpost to bring in some better parts to help fix up Vanzilla, they'll also be bringing some instruction manuals on how to attach theses said parts. Hop Vanzilla is okay with the oil pipes from a Multi-Gunner IFV?" said Lincoln.

Lana runs to Lincoln and hugs him. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Lincoln!"

Lori smiles. "Literally brilliant plan little bro."

"Thanks, though we're gonna have to explain this to dad soon" replied Lincoln. "How are the others going around the house while I was hanging out at Gus'?"

"Lola is playing with her friend Meli Ramos in her room, Lisa is in the living room watching her daily show, Luan is prepping for a birthday gig this Saturday, Lynn got back earlier from hanging out with Margo, Lucy is who knows where in the house, Lily is fast asleep and you already know Luna and Leni are at the mall" replied Lori.

"Cool, only a matter of time before Luna comes home" replied Lincoln. Just then they all hear a car horn honk and they all look in shock at what they see.

"What the what?!" said Lana.

"Literally no way!" said Lori.

"L-Luna?!" said Lincoln.

"Sup dudes? Dig the ride?" asked Luna in her car. That's right! She has a freakin' Car!

But it ain't no ordinary car, Luna is riding a Chrome Purple Ferrari 488 DTB. Now that is awesome!

Lisa looks out the window and is amazed. "By the name of Copernicus!"

Lucy comes out from underneath the porch. "Whoa! Now that is sick!"

Luan comes out with her rabbit Gary. "I heard a honk, and I know it ain't a goose (sees the car.) Wow! Talk about striking it purple!"

Lola comes out of the house mad. "Can you keep it … (sees the car.) What?!"

Lynn also comes out. "What's going on?" she spits her energy drink onto Lola. "What the heck?!" Lola doesn't even notice she's drenched in energy drink and Lynn's spit.

The doors open and Luna comes out and so does Leni. "Isn't it awesome guys? All Luna did was answer a trivia question by the music store!" said Leni with excitement.

"When it comes to Mick Swagger, I know all dudes" replied Luna. She then puts her shades away and goes to Lincoln. "So, what do you think bro?"

Lincoln faints. "Bro?" Luna tries to wake him up. "Lincoln?" unknown to them that Lincoln's phone is ringing and it was Jordan.

"Looks like he fell for that surprise! Get it?" said Luan. They all didn't groan, all of them are too focused on the ride.

And then Lori faints, and then a Guardian Tank carrying a trailer with parts arrives. "Did you fellas needed this?" asked the tank driver. He then sees the Purple Ferrari. "Nice ride."

Luna has to explain about this to their parents, she just got herself one hell of a ride!

**A/N: Something I came up with after an afternoon nap, and I thought Luna deserves a car, she did get her license last month. I had to look up for a purple Ferrari on Google and sure enough I found one. And do not worry, I will make a chapter when Leni gets a car, soon and possibly Lori. Unless you guys got an idea, then PM me. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Could use some help with a future chapter, For May 9 Chapter 200! For the sake of this chapters Jordacoln empire, the one year anniversary of when they met is inbound and I have made many future chapters requested by many good readers who PM me. If you guys don't have any idea for an anniversary chapter, then I understand and will find a way to improvise. Thanks and PM me. **

**Date made: 3/26/20.**


	184. Chapter 184

**Chapter 18****4**

(The Loud House.)

Lincoln wakes up and turns off his alarm. "Dang, what a dream."

"What was it about bro?" he sees Luna all dressed and ready for school, she also brought his breakfast in the room.

"Well, I was hanging out with my friends, I came back home, called some parts to help with Lori and Lana fix Vanzilla and then I saw you with a new car, a purple Ferrari" replied Lincoln.

Luna smiles and sits next to him. "What happened next bro?" He doesn't notice her snickering.

"Well, when mom and dad came back home, you told them that you won the car from a trivia contest at the mall and they were proud of you for earning your first car and that the insurance was already taken care of. But the problem was having the car stay in the garage, so I called Hero Linc after I fainted and told him about you and your car."

"Hero Linc seemed busy so he sent this guy named Jack Cyber to see and help us. The weird robot person said he could be able to attach some kind of teleportation-Chrono-something so you can teleport the car from the allied outpost to the house whenever you need it and pretty much we all had a celebration about your new car, and I think in my dream I forgot to tell Jordan all about it" replied Lincoln.

He then notices Luna snickering. "Was that it bro?"

Lincoln then smiles and hugs Luna. "It wasn't a dream was it? It was all real!"

Luna hugs him back. "Glad you're back to reality bro, and yes the car is at the allied outpost safe and sound."

They soon break the hug. "I still can't believe it, you have a car! A Ferrari and its purple!" said Lincoln with excitement.

"Chrome purple dude, not much into my color, but it's close and it is perfect and beautiful" said Luna. "Now come on, you gotta eat your breakfast, take a shower, get dressed and get ready for school."

Lincoln chuckles. "Sure thing mom."

Luna chuckles and ruffles his hair. "Only looking out for my little bro/roommate."

Luna then leaves the room and heads downstairs. Lincoln eats his pancakes and drinks his orange juice, the pancakes had bacon bits in it, which are nice.

(Later.)

Lincoln comes out of his room, after taking a shower and changing he was all dressed for the day. He heads downstairs and meets up with the rest of his sisters, they all seem like their having a meeting, along with their parents.

"What's going on?" asked Lincoln.

"Lincoln!" they all say. "Good you're here son, now we can get this late/early meeting in order" said Lynn Sr.

Lincoln sits next to Luna on the couch. "Meeting? About what?"

"About who gets Vanzilla for the day" replied Lori. "Since Luna has a car now, we have two rides in which we all literally need to go to school, the mall and/or work."

"And this is a problem why?" asked Lincoln.

"Vanzilla has lots of room which makes her pretty much useful all the time. Luna's car however has little room, like only five or six people could fit, if you also count us kids" said Lisa.

"That does sound like an issue" said Lincoln.

"But, this is Luna's car and it's her choice" said Rita. "So Luna, what'll it be?"

Luna is trying her best to think about this decision. "I don't know guys, I'd rather let Lincoln or anyone close to me take a ride."

"Of course you'd say that" groaned Lola. "Be nice Lola" said Lucy.

"Well, I can always ask Kotaro for a lift to the Restaurant" said Lynn Sr.

"I got a friend of mine from my book club who'll give me a ride to my work" said Rita.

"I can jog there" said Lynn Jr.

"Under Lincoln's authority I can be able to take Lulu to school" said Lisa.

"She was you're creation, so I think It is fair she should be bringing you around Lisa" replied Lincoln. "And if possible she can carry Lola, Lana and Lucy."

"I need a lift to my work in the mall, there's gonna be a sale there" said Leni.

"I have to go to the golf course and do some warm ups for a big game at the end of spring" said Lori.

"I just need a lift back home, in case someone needs to look out for the others and the house. Or I could get a lift from Benny's mom" said Luan. "Or Maggie's mom."

"How are you friends with her?" asked Lucy.

"This could be hard to do dudes. What do you think bro? Any man-with-the-plan advice?" asked Luna.

Lincoln thinks about this. Then he gets an idea. "I think I know a way for us to go around, but we're gonna have to do it tomorrow once Jordan agrees to it. As of now I think Lori should use Vanzilla to drive some of us to school and/or work, Luna can do the same for some of us."

"Okay then, until you talk to Jordan then we stick to this plan" said Lynn Sr.

"By the way did you tell Jordan about Luna having a car?" asked Lana.

"What about your friends? Does Sam know?" asked Lola.

That was something Lincoln and Luna completely forgot, but then they both get the same idea and smile.

"You thinking what I'm thinking sis?" asked Lincoln.

"Let's go and surprise our mates little bro!" replied Luna.

"A surprise tactic, clever and well planned" said Lisa.

They all leave the house and get to work and school. Lincoln hops into the Purple Ferrari with Luna, joining him is Lucy, Lola and Lana. Lisa decides not to ride in the fast car and take Vanzilla instead.

(Royal Woods Elementary.)

Jordan gets out of her mom's van, then she gets a text from Lincoln. _"Sorry for not answering or calling you yesterday my love. Something big and important came up and it will come to you soon, as for now wait there. We're coming!"_

Jordan is confused by this. "What the heck is Lincoln talking about?"

"Something wrong sweetie?" asked Jesse.

"A message from Lincoln, he's sorry for not responding to my messages and said he had an urgent family business to attend to and said that I should wait for him to come and also everyone else who's either friend or family fried" replied Jordan.

"Lincoln said what now?" asked Liam. Along with their other friends.

"So Lincoln didn't respond to your messages yesterday? How come?" asked Kat.

"Whatever it is, he said that it's coming" replied Jordan.

Then they spot Vanzilla arrive. "Let's see what surprise he has for us" said Simon.

The van opens and all they see is Lisa coming out, inside are Lynn, Luan, Leni and Lori. All of them seem excited, except for Lisa she just had her usual emotionless face.

"What's going on here?" asked Stella.

"Hey, where the heck is Lincoln?" asked Zach.

Lis straightens her glasses. "Brace yourselves."

They then hear a car horn honk, sounded like the horn from a sports car, and then they all spot the Chrome Purple Ferrari 488 DBT arrive.

"What the heck is that?!" asked Sadie.

"Now that is one cool car!" said Rusty.

"I don't think I've ever seen a car like that before" said Clyde.

"I have in magazines. But never purple!" said Tabby.

Cookie whistles. "Whoever owns that girl must be one heck of a driver."

Jordan then realizes something. "No way!"

"Literally yes way!" said Lori.

The doors of the Ferrari open and coming out are Lana, Lola and Lucy.

"The Pageant queen is here people!" said Lola.

"That was way more comfy than Vanzilla" said Lana.

"Not bad, it's not black but it was pretty wicked" replied Lucy.

But no one responds to Lola's announcement. "What?! I'm not royalty because of the car?!"

Lucy holds her back. "Easy there pink and dangerous."

Jordan then approaches the car and sees Lincoln stepping out with some shades. "Hey there beautiful." patriot then lands onto Lincoln's shoulder and squawks.

Everyone gasps and some of them take a picture. Then they all see who the driver is. "Sup Jordan, she is one heck of a ride."

"Wha …… How ……. Who ……. Why?" was all Jordan could say.

Lincoln gives her a small kiss. "All we be explained when we get to school and have some free time." He then escorts her into the school, but first he waves to Luna.

Luna smiles and waves back, she then puts on her glasses and drives off following Vanzilla.

"What the heck was that?!" asked Polly.

"Was that Luna's car?!" asked Stella.

"That must've costed a lot of money!" said Rocky.

Haiku looks to Lucy. "She won it from the mall didn't she?" They all gasp at what Haiku just said.

"How did you know that?" asked Lucy.

"Because that car was going to be used as the winning prize for a small trivia contest, also when I was passing by the mall I saw some people unloading the car and talking about a contest" replied Haiku.

"Wow! So Haiku saw it first" said Lincoln.

"Yes, yes I did" replied Haiku.

"I so got that on my phone!" said Stella.

"This is one surprise I am never gonna forget!" said Tabby.

"Dang Lincoln, your sister sure is lucky!" said Liam.

"You know what would be lucky? If I were able to examine the contents of upgrades put into Luna's car" said Lisa.

"Lisa, you know you can't do that. You'll get in trouble" replied Lucy.

"Lucy is right Lisa, this is not yours to tinker with. Luna will be upset and so will I" replied Lincoln.

Lisa sighs. "Ugh, fine!"

This was making some concerns to Lincoln, ever since that man Martin McKenzie gave them the tour around the allied base, Lisa has been a bit restless. She wants to know more about FutureTech and the research and science they do.

Lincoln had to keep an eye on her, this also got Jordan's attention and she too was on the same page as Lincoln.

They all make their way into the school, some of them and other students were shocked seeing that sweet ride.

Principal Huggins was then getting some thoughts about getting a car instead of using his golf cart.

Unbeknownst to them, Lisa was thinking of some plan on how to take a peek at the Allied Outposts Tech building: the Defense Bureau, the key building that will tell her about Hero Linc's tech allies of FutureTech and all of their science discoveries.

But to do that, she has to try and out smart and outwit her brother, musical sister and Jordan Rosato.

Let's hope she doesn't do it.

(Royal Woods High School.)

Sam, Sully and Mazzy are all waiting by the school acorn monument. "So, where is she?" asked Mazzy.

"She said there was a surprise for us. What the heck do you think it is?" asked Sully.

"Whatever it is, she better get here" said Mazzy.

"Be cool guys, whatever it is could be worth the wait" replied Sam.

They then spot Vanzilla arrive and park itself, and coming out is Lori, Leni and Luan. But no Luna.

The band approaches them. "Where the heck is Luna?" asked Sam.

"She's inbound" replied Luan with a giggle. Then they all hear the sound of a sports car horn honk, and they all see the Chrome Purple Ferrari 488 DBT arriving and then park itself next to Vanzilla.

All of the students were shocked to see this ride, and Principal Rivers and Oliver.

Carol, Dana, Becky, Whitney, Teri, Jackie and Mandee take pictures, and so does everyone else.

Sam then gets the shock of her life when she sees who was driving it. "Luna?!"

Luna smirks and takes off her shades. "What up people?"

Sam, Sully and Mazzy approach her. "Is this your car?!" asked Sully.

"Dude! This is so awesome! How did you get this thing?" asked Mazzy.

"Did you guys use the cash from all the law suits?" asked Sully.

Sam remains silent and is just shocked. "No dudes, let's just say I won a trivia challenge at the music store and this baby was the grand prize!" replied Luna.

"No way!" said Mazzy.

"That is so awesome!" said Sully.

Luna then goes to Sam and kisses her. "You okay there Sammy baby?"

Sam snaps out of her trance. "What? Oh yeah, sorry about that. It's just …. Wow! You got a car! I'm so proud of you!" Sam then hugs Luna.

Luna smiles and returns the hug. "Thanks and you should've seen the face from the kids at the Elementary school. They're minds were like blown!"

Sam giggles. "I'm sure they did. Now come on, you can tell us more in the school." They all head into the school, but Luna turns on the alarm.

"The faces they all had were literally almost as everyone else's here" said Lori, following her is Carol, Dana and Becky.

"For once, it was kinda funny to see everyone surprised like that" said Leni. Along with Jackie, Mandee, Teri and Whitney.

"Let's just say their faces were so priceless, they couldn't be slashed for free!" said Luan. They all groan from her pun.

Luna didn't mind at all, she was just happy she got a ride of her own and help her brother when he needs some transportation.

"So, what does she run on?" asked Carol.

"Well, yesterday we called someone from Hero Linc and he brought over this weird robo-dude and he was able to find a way for me to keep my ride safe. I can teleport or Chrono-something my ride to the Allied Outpost's garage, though I gotta wait after school so I can talk with Jordan and Lincoln about putting my ride in the outpost, and she runs on garbage. The robot dude installed some sort of stuff and it changed the way she runs, I don't need to spend cash on gas or even harm the planet with what my car delivers out" replied Luna.

At this point Luan and Benny couldn't hold it in and laughed at what Luna said, Gas!

The others also laugh at this and so does Luna. "I know, I know. Poor choice of words, but it's all true."

They eventually stop laughing. "So, your bro happy for you?" asked Sully.

"Better, he was proud of me for earning this! And all I did was answer a trivial question about me idol!" replied Luna.

"OF course it was about Mick Swagger" chuckled Dana.

"We're all proud of you Luna, you got a ride of your own now!" said Leni.

"Thanks and who knows, maybe you and Lori will find your own cars" said Luna.

Lori chuckles. "I'd have to find the right car that truly proves to be called by me, but until then Vanzilla will have her driver set and ready."

"Same here, Vanzilla is always reliable and I'll be patient for when I get a car" replied Leni.

Luna then looks to Sam. "You stoked for tomorrow dude?"

"Yeah, nervous a bit, but ready" replied Sam.

They were all confused by this. "Ready for what?" asked Becky.

"Tomorrow Sam is taking a driving test from Chunk, and if Chunk says she did rockin' then she can take the actual test next week Sunday!" replied Luna.

"Wow! We'll be there to root for you Sam" replied Mazzy.

"You can ace this, you still have to tell Chunk about the new car though" replied Sully.

"Well get to that road later dudes, we got school to go through" replied Luna. They all head to their first class of the day. Things are looking good for Luna Loud.

**A/N: I thought it would be nice for their friends to know about this. And this Friday I will post the Big Sleep Over at the Rosato's. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date Made: 3/27/20.**


	185. Chapter 185

**Chapter 18****5**

(A day before Chapter 182. Allied Outpost Royal-Delta.)

Vanzilla arrives at the allied base outside of town. All members of the loud family come out and behind them is the Rosato van and coming out are Jordan and her parents. But they also brought with them Pop-pop.

They look in awe at the large gates of the Allied outpost.

"Okay guys, this is it. Jordan and myself along with Peter Harris have been in there before when we were sky diving on one of the bombers, but we haven't toured the whole base" said Lincoln.

"So, only through myself, Lincoln and Luna, we can finally be able to check out this big base, the only thing this place doesn't have is a navy since it's far from any body of water" replied Jordan.

"But what about Lake Eddy?" asked Lana.

"That's just a ….. Umm, what do you call that big base that isn't connected to another one?" asked Luna.

"A Forward Operation Base?" replied Lincoln and Jordan.

"Yeah, that one. Sorry, I'm not much of a military kind of gal dudes" replied Luna with a slight chuckle.

"That's okay sis, you did pretty well when you led that search team for us a week ago" replied Lincoln.

Luna chuckles. "That was the protective me doing that work Linc, not the sis you know and love."

They all look to Pop-pop who whistles at the large gate. "We may not be in this base yet, but I gotta love that main gate, reminds me of an actual base from my time. Only, this one is way bigger."

"Glad you're happy Pop-pop, a veteran such as yourself deserves to come and see a place like this" said Lincoln.

"But where's Gran-gran?" asked Leni. "I thought she was coming."

"She was at first, but then Scoots challenged her to a card game and this one seemed like all bets are off kinda thing, she said she wants me to enjoy some military touring time with you guys, she'll spend some time with us next time" replied Pop-pop.

"I like the eagle design on the gate as well, it looks like a true symbol of justice" said Rick.

"That would be the symbol of the Allied forces, they have tons of tech and troops who serve the cause" replied Jordan.

Lisa is excited by this. "All the advanced and other worldly tech within! This is so exciting!"

"I also got a call that someone is in there waiting for us, he's gonna be the one to tour us around the base" replied Lincoln.

"Also, how come you're friends aren't coming along to see this?" asked Luan.

"We decided to let them come and check the place out when we think they're ready. We don't want them to come right now, too much people to keep track" said Jordan.

"Smart and responsible move, I know some of them wanted to come here right?" asked Lori.

"True, but we had to get them to understand that they can't be part of this yet. Thankfully we got them to understand and they'll be patient for their turn to check this place out, and maybe we might bring Mayor Davis along someday" replied Lincoln.

"Same goes with Sam" replied Luna.

"So, what the heck are we waiting for? Let's get into this place already" said Lynn Jr.

"Okay, okay" Lincoln, Jordan and Luna walk up to the main gate, and Luna gives it a light knock.

A Peacekeeper from the top of the wall spots them. "Hang on, we'll open the gate for ya." He then moves out of their sights and they see the main gate start to open.

Both families do see Patriot and Valkyrie flying high above in the sky. "Looks like they're both here, to see the place" said Leni.

"But when are they gonna show us their big surprise?" asked Lola.

"We need to be patient guys, they'll let us know when they're ready" replied Lucy.

Patriot and Valkyrie then come down and land onto Lincoln and Jordan's shoulder. "Glad you two could make it" said Lincoln as he scratches Patriot's neck feathers Jordan does the same to Valkyrie.

"Can someone tell me what's going on? I'm kinda in the dark here" said Pop-pop.

"That's something for next time Pop-pop, and it kinda takes place after the whole boat trip incident" replied Lincoln.

Albert does recall about that, he visited the Loud House a few days ago to check up on them. And he felt bad that his grandson suffered through it more, he was happy that Luna was there for him.

But if Patriot and Valkyrie are here, then who's watching their eggs?!

(The Loud House.)

In the watch tower of the Tree house, Walt's and Della are both sitting on top of the eagle eggs, and El Diablo is wrapping his body around them. Both birds and the snake are doing their best to keep them warm.

Then Fangs and his mate fly in and drop some extra pillows they found to help keep them warm.

(Back to the Louds and Rosato's.)

The gates were now fully open and they see Jordan's godfather Peter Harris waiting. "Hey guys, glad you all came."

"Hey Peter, so how's it going leading an army?" asked Jesse.

"Brings me back to my days in the Middle East, well not the bad memories, but the good ones. I love this job" said Peter.

They all look to the outpost and all of its large structures.

"This place looks bigger on the inside than on the outside" said Luan.

"Doesn't seem to look like the military base I was in during my days, everything seems to be blue and shiny. Not gonna be easy to keep up with this new stuff" said Pop-pop/

"I had a hard time at first, but then I got used to it" replied Peter.

"So, where's this guy who's supposed to be touring us?" asked Lori.

Peter then looks up. "Incoming."

They all look up and something lands right in front of them. The figure stands up and looks like a humanoid robot, but it was a suit. In red, blue and white colored patterns, the allied eagle logo on the back, a glowing light blue core in the middle and is triangular shaped, a face with one vision visor and glowing steam of light from underneath.

"Hello everyone" said the figure.

Lincoln and the others are shocked by this. "I-Iron man?!" said Lincoln.

"What? No! I'm not Stark and sure as hell I won't be" the suit powers down and slowly folds up through nanotech and into the man's jacket.

A man around his early twenties, light brown hair, no facial hair on his face, light blue suit and pants, white shirt, black shoes. "Greetings, my name is Martin McKenzie I am the head of FutureTech Industries and a leading role to the Allied Forces and former Commander of the Allied Forces, and welcome to Outpost Royal-Delta."

"Wow! That suit is awesome! It does remind me of that Marvel hero guys" said Lana.

"You mean Tony Stark Ironman? Then yes, it does. But I designed mine to be reverse engineered and far more superior to that of Stark's toys" replied Martin. "Now, follow me and we can begin the tour of this place."

"Not for me, I am headed straight for the allied airbase. I know this base inside and out, later guys" said Peter.

They all wave goodbye to Peter as he heads for the Airbase. Martin however felt unsettled by him.

Luna notices this. "Something wrong dude?"

Martin snaps out of it. "What? Oh sorry, it's just he reminds me of someone back in my world."

"So, you were sent here by Hero Linc I presume" said Lisa.

"Is that what you guys call him? We just call him Commander, or Freezer Burn, or just Lincoln" replied Martin. Now Pop-pop was even more confused, but he'll be patient and get his answers soon.

"Well, if he was here and next to our Lincoln then it would be literally confusing for all of us" replied Lori.

"I guess you can say we'll be seeing double! Get it?" said Luan.

"Classic Luan" replied Martin. "Okay, so first up is the Allied Boot camp." They spot the four structures where the troops come from to train and rest. "This is where we train and mobilize our finest infantry divisions, from the Shotgun-Riot shielded Peacekeepers, the heavy lifting Javelin Soldiers, specially trained Attack Dogs and my favorite, the heavy duty, ice-support Cryo Legionnaire!"

They spot large infantry in power suits with large Cryo cannons. "The Cryo cannon was my design and works like a charm" said Martin.

"Wow, some of this training troop stuff kinda looks familiar, though we didn't use much shotguns in my days in the army" said Pop-pop.

Luna then figured something out. "Is that how ….. My hero self got her powers?"

Martin sighs and looks to them. "You catch up fast, and yes that's how she got them. She willingly wanted to see what would happen if she got in contact with the cryo container, at first we thought she died, but thankfully she survived."

They all remained silent hearing that, Lincoln and Jordan hold Luna's hand and she holds onto theirs tightly.

The other loud sisters look to Luna and feel scared if she tries to do it.

"And onto the next location of the tour" they all follow Martin.

"This is starting to sound very unsettling" said Jesse.

"This is all starting to sound kinda morbid" said Lucy.

"Still in th dark here" replied Pop-pop.

They then make their way to a group of large garage looking buildings.

"Whoa! Is this where tanks are built?!" asked Lana.

"Not just tanks little girl, this is where the Allied Forces muster their finest tanks in the fight against evil" said Martin.

"You know, my dad once brought me to a base he was in when he was in the army. I can pop a wheelie on a tank" said Rita.

"Wait what?!" asked the others.

"How come you never told me?" asked Lynn Sr.

Rita chuckles. "There's a lot of other stuff you don't know about me dear." This made Lynn Sr a bit woozy.

"She's right, Rita here was quite the driver when I brought her to see where I was based at and she loved to fly and drive tanks. I almost got a heart attack when she almost crashed" said Pop-pop.

At this point Lynn Sr felt like fainting, while the rest of the family remained silent.

"As much fun as it would be to see that, I'm afraid I cannot let you commandeer any of our allied machinery. Their technology is far advanced and chances you might either wreck it or blow something up" replied Martin. "And you can't fly any of our planes, too expensive and costly for lives."

Rita sighs, but she smiles. "I understand."

Lisa straightens her glasses. "Can you please explain to us about these so called Allied vehicles?"

Lisa then notices the uneasy and stern look Martin is giving her. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no. It's just that I don't like you, I barely like the other you in my world" replied Martin,

"Sorry about Lisa, she can be a bit curious. Please continue good sir" said Leni.

"Alright then, first we got the Multi-Gunner IFV. You may have seen this vehicle driving around town during patrols. High-Speed, Low-Drag is what they stand for. Piloted by fine outback driving Australians with the can-do spirit, this one man passenger vehicle can change its top-mounted weapon depending on the soldier manning the guns" said Martin.

"So, it has a different gun on top?" asked Rick.

"Yes, it can have a shotgun, sonic amplifiers, double stock rocket launchers, sniper rifle, flak guns, cryo beam, tesla coil, plasma cutter. So pretty much any kind of gun" said Martin.

"Wow, now that's what I call Jack-of-all-trades" said Jordan.

"Retro fitting a different weapon to adapt to the change in the battlefield, now that is impressive" said Pop-pop.

"Next we have the Guardian tank, a powerful mainline battle tank that can switch from the main gun to a targeting laser to assist in tracking the enemy vehicle weak spot."

"The Athena Cannon is a powerful artillery platform that can laser-mark the target to call down a proton laser that is coming from an Athena Orbital from space, it can also deploy an Aegis shield to defend allies within."

"Wait a minute! It calls a laser from space?!" asked Lynn Jr.

"Yes, yes it does" replied Martin. "Next we have the Mirage Tank, but I know you've seen those guys."

"We have, sometimes their following us when we're going around town" replied Lincoln.

"Good, now the Mirage Tank can be able to disguise itself as any inanimate object should they stay still, they can fire deadly beams through their spectrum cannons and activate a GAP field to keep friendlies well hidden" replied Martin.

"Like when they attacked that stinker rich dorks mansion" said Lola.

"And then we have the two experimental vehicles I designed for emergency purposes. First we have the Pacifier FAV" said Martin.

Lily giggles at the name. "No Lily, it's not an actual Pacifier. Now this vehicle can hover over land and water and uses rapid fire gattling guns, it can deploy itself anywhere on land to setup artillery mode and fire with its proton collider guns."

"For some gun with a funny name, that name doesn't sound so funny anymore" said Luan.

"Not all weapons can have serious and cool names, they can be odd when it comes to titles, like the Sherman Crocodile Tank" said Pop-pop.

"There a tank that's a crocodile?!" said Lana.

"No Lana, it shoots fire. But I have no clue why it's even called Crocodile" said Lincoln. He looks to Pop-pop.

"Sorry kiddo, I don't have the answers either. Maybe some history leaning later could help" replied Pop-pop.

"Then there's the one vehicle that I am truly proud of, the Future Tank X-1. Armed with Neutron cannons that can destroy groups of enemies, and a powerful Riot beam to dispatch enemies in groups, it is the only vehicle manned by A.I."

"Fascinating, does it follow orders and keep track of its systems?" asked Lisa.

"Yes, and no it won't turn into a renegade robot like from Terminator, that stuff is barely real" replied Martin.

"Dudes, this vehicle stuff is so much. I don't even know how we're gonna keep track of this stuff, or even command any of them" said Luna.

"Then maybe you should be glad British forces pilot Guardian Tanks" said Martin.

Luna is stunned by what he said. "What?"

Then the Armor facility opens and a Guardian Tank comes out and speaks in a British voice. "Guardian Tank good to go!" it then drives off.

Luna smiles. "Okay, okay. I guess I can work with those guys, plus it has the name Guardian on it."

Luan chuckles from that. "So true and also kinda funny."

"What about those other vehicles, are their other countries controlling them?" asked Jesse.

"The Athena Cannons are piloted by women who sound like someone from a call agency and the Mirage tanks are driven by tough and rugged outdoor French troops/Peacekeepers" said Martin.

"Ooooh, they sound kinda nice" said Leni.

"Easy there people, half these men are older than any of you" said Martin. "And now to the Airbase."

"That's music to my ears, good old American flight" said Pop-pop.

Hearing that made Rita excited. "And again, you cannot pilot them. But I think Lincoln and Jordan know what these aircraft are."

They arrive to the airbase and they see lots of aircraft taking off and landing, some of them are inside hangars awaiting deployment.

"So, can the two leading kids tell us what each aircraft are?" asked Martin.

Lincoln and Jordan look at each one. "Let's see if we can figure them out, we've been here before and we seem to know how each one works" said Lincoln.

"We have the Apollo fighters that only shoot air targets and are now dubbed the fastest plane in the skies" said Jordan.

"Vindicator's are light precision bombers that lay siege to any enemies on the ground, their limit are three bombs" said Lincoln.

"Century bombers are heavy bombers and infantry transports" said Jordan.

"The Night Hawk is a transport and support helicopter" said Lincoln.

"I think that's all we know" said Jordan.

Pop-pop chuckles. "That's my grandson and his girlfriend."

Martin chuckles. "Then let me finish the rest. We have the Cryocopter, it provides support by freezing ground targets and for extra support they are armed with the SHRINK beam, which will decrease the size of enemy vehicles and vessels."

Lisa's jaw drops. "You built a shrinking machine?!"

"You mean those things that'll make people small?" asked Lucy.

"Like Ant-Man from that movie?" asked Lola.

"Yes, yes and yes. I did build a shrink beam and it works like a charm" said Martin.

"And finally the one aircraft that must only be used for emergencies only and like the Future Tank, I am dang proud of it!" Martin then opens the main hangar and they see the large aircraft.

"Whoa!" they all say in awe.

"The Harbinger Gunship. Armed with dual anti-surface machine guns and two Onboard Collider cannons, this bad boy of the skies can lay waste to anything on the ground and is next to nothing hard to shoot down" replied Martin.

"That has got to be the biggest plane I have ever seen!" said Lincoln.

"Way bigger than the Century Bomber and the C-17 we used to fly back home" said Jordan.

Both kids and the others were still in awe by this large combat-support plane.

Pop-pop wipes away a lone tear. "You okay pop-pop? You seem emotionally happy" said Lucy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It looks nice to see good old airplanes get bigger and bigger, even though I can't really understand how these new one work. It still looks nice" replied Pop-pop.

Peter Harris then shows up. "This plane has a large crew, from manning the machine guns, Collider cannons, checking on communications, maintaining the four engines and the two men piloting this beast. I have never seen these planes take off from the airbase, but they are emergencies only."

"Cool, would love to see it too" said Lincoln.

"Okay, so before we go and have some lunch, we have one last thing left to show you" said Martin. They all follow him and spot the large building with a crane on top and a large main door.

"Next we have the MCV" they all look to the large building.

"Umm, you mean the building?" asked Leni.

"And what is this MCV?" asked Jesse.

"MCV stands for Mobile Construction Vehicle" replied Peter.

"But I don't see a Vehicle" said Lana.

"The MCV can be able to convert itself into the Construction yard, which is the main HQ of this base, and provides all communication relays and structure blueprints. It is the HQ" said Martin.

They look back to the large building. "So, this is the vehicle?" asked Luna.

"Yup, when this thing reverts into the MCV it is huge!" replied Peter.

"That has got to be the biggest thing I could see, can we see it now?" asked Lisa.

"No" replied Martin. "And now we're eating lunch, follow me to the food court."

"This place has a food court?" said Leni.

"Let's hope the food is good" said Lynn Sr.

They all enter the large food court and see some soldiers also eating and some of them watching a game while eating, a football game. Which Lynn Jr joins in with them.

The food was different assorted dishes, Hot dogs, burgers, pizza, coffee, milk, chicken, beef, pork ribs, barbeque and pretty much a lot of food.

"This is like a big buffet zone, without the main kitchen to see" said Lynn Sr.

"The steak here tastes amazing" said Pop-pop.

"I'm more interested in the fried chicken they have here" said Rick.

"And they actually have fish and chips here and Shepherd's pie!" said Luna.

Lincoln chuckles at his sister's happiness and eats his pizza.

Patriot and Valkyrie enjoy the salmon their eating and the trout and the tuna and sardines. That is a lot of fish!

They then see Martin, going through some files on his tablet. The things he's going through are in hologram form they seemed like DNA codes.

"Might I ask what you are researching and why are you eating food normal people would eat? You are a man of science, so why not eat something that provide nutrients such as what I packed with me" said Lisa.

Martin looks to the green slimy food she is eating, the other louds didn't like to see it.

"Okay first, I may be smart but hell no. I am not eating that disgusting slime ball, I have my own tastes and standards. Which is why in my world I shut down all of those dumb science facilities my Lisa knows, all of them are shut down and replaced with FutureTech outposts and all of the scientists there don't eat that slop or use injected nutrients, that's just wrong" said Martin.

Lisa stops eating and is shocked to hear what he just said.

"And secondly, this research is none of your business, it's mine and mine alone" replied Martin. "The one thing that barely changes in every dimension that has louds is always you Lisa, and I defy that notion and theory. Make me wanna execute project silent collider" said Martin.

They all remain silent, Lincoln and Jordan look to Martin in suspicion. "You said what now?"

Martin just looks to them, then back to his research. "You heard nothing and it remains under the verdict and secrecy of myself and the other Royal Defenders. You two may be in command of this base with Peter Shar- I mean Harris! But I am the one who provides the tech, supplies and troops of this forward operation base, and Freezer Burn along with his twin sister are the leading commanders of the whole Allied operations and the Terran Dominion armada, so this is still under their watch. You kids are just the Vanguards."

Lincoln and Jordan know they don't fully run this base, but when he said Terran Dominion it brought up some video game red flags into Lincoln's thoughts.

Peter was confused. "Were you about to say Peter Sharp?"

Martin remains silent, but Luna almost chokes. "What?!"

Martin remains silent and goes back to his research. Luna, Lincoln and Jordan recall seeing the hero version of Sam, a ghost Rockstar woman and this guy with a fiery skull and cowboy attire. They then look to Peter Harris and his cowboy attire.

"Hang on a minute, so that guy we saw in the fight at the park two months ago. Was he …. Peter Harris, but as a Sharp?" asked Jordan.

Martin sighs. "Yes, yes he was." Peter faints on his barbeque chili. "And he's down for the count."

"So, that guy was Sam's dad?" asked Lincoln.

"Yes" replied Martin.

"And that ghost Rockstar girl?" asked Luna.

"Peter Sharp's girlfriend Ember McLain" replied Martin.

They were all shocked and confused. "Now that is literally mind blowing" said Lori.

"There are some things you guys aren't supposed to know and that is all you need to know, everything else can be discussed by the Co-Commander Freezer Burn" Martin then checks his watch. "Well, I should get going now, I got some game time with some friends in RTS."

He then gets up and looks to them. "I hope I don't have to come back here and see you all again" he looks to Lisa. "Seeing one Lisa is enough, the boy version is a little evil demon and I do not want to look at another Lisa Loud again!" He activates his tech suit and takes off from the opened ceiling and into a portal.

They all were confused and shocked by this, Lisa felt as if she was denied by science. "He hates me?"

Lincoln sighs. "I don't know why, but it's his personal business. Also, maybe we overstayed our welcome, we should get going now."

They all agree and head out of the food court, though they had to drag Lynn Jr out with them.

They decide to head back home. Lincoln and Jordan have some questions to ask Hero Linc, but that'll be for next time, soon.

Lisa has some theories as to why this McKenzie person would hate her, and they haven't even toured the science-tech building of the base.

**A/N: I thought it was about time they knew the base they have command of, but it wouldn't be complete without my OC who is responsible for this bases existence, Martin McKenzie, straight from Spells and Louds. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**And this ties up with before they met Boomer. **

**Date made: 3/24/20.**


	186. Chapter 186

**Chapter 186**

(Rosato Residence.)

Jordan is busy setting up the rest of the house for the big night, she is still in her normal day clothes, but she can't wait for this big sleep over to get started.

She heads to the living room with the list of rules in hand. Then she spots her mom coming out of the kitchen with a large plate covered by a large metal cover. "Hi sweetie, you ready for tonight?" Her mom is wearing an elegant blue dress.

"Sure am mom. I got all the rules, all of my friends will be coming with food and I have all the movie and other stuff we can all do for tonight, I just need to go through some last minute checkups to see if everything will go as planned" replied Jordan.

Jesse giggles. "You're starting to sound like your father now."

Then Rick comes down wearing a suit and tie. "She takes up that part from me, I'm proud to see you take charge sweetie. Like a boss!"

Jordan chuckle. "Thanks mom, thanks dad. And I hope you guys will have fun on your date night. I heard from Lincoln that his parents are also doing date night tonight as well."

"We're probably gonna run into them, well depending on which restaurant they chose to go to" replied Jesse.

"I got this one" Rick heads to the door and he opens it. Revealing Mollie, Sadie, Kat, Joy and Cookie. "Hi Mr. Rosato."

"Good evening girls, and you brought some stuff" said Rick.

"We did, we know that we're all gonna be having some fun, but some of us still wanna enjoy some girl-to-girl time" replied Sadie.

"So we brought some makeup kits for us to enjoy with" replied Cookie.

Jordan sees this. "I didn't really tell you guys to bring that, but it wasn't in the rules that you guys can't bring that. We'll have to run this down with Lincoln once he gets here."

"Very well then, also I brought us some Hershey's kisses!" said Mollie.

"That sounds nice, my mom did make us something for dinner. If you guys are feeling like it" said Jordan.

The girls enter the house. "Cool, what is it?" asked Kat.

"That's for when all of your little guests have arrived. Then we can show you guys what I made, and Jordan did help as well" replied Jesse.

"True, so get your things set and ready and prepare for the others arrival" said Jordan.

Mollie sees the movies she got, some of them good some of them they are unfamiliar with.

"You got some horror movies in here Jordan?" asked Joy.

"No, that's something Stella said she'll bring. As what I heard from Simon who also saw the movies, her country has some top notch pure scary movies" said Jordan.

Some of them had chills hearing that. "Yikes! Can't wait for her to bring em" said Sadie.

"And just in case you and the others do feel uncomfortable with the horror movies, remember that there are some other movies to ease the fear, works on me. Sometimes" said Rick.

"He's known to be scared by some movies, like child's play" said Jesse.

"That doll is evil and should never come to life! I resent that little freak, though Seed of Chucky wasn't quite scary, mostly weird" replied Rick.

"I have no idea what your dad is even saying" said Kat.

Then they hear the doorbell ring, Rick answers it and it was Rusty, Polly, Liam and Tabby.

"Glad you guys could make it, though Lincoln hasn't arrived yet" replied Rick.

"Well, we brought what we could bring. I got us some chocolate bars" said Polly.

"My dad let me bring some buffalo cheese chips! Three large packs, or what I call them party packs" said Rusty.

"And I got what ya'll have been waitin' for! My memaw's home made caramel apple slices!" said Liam.

"I went to his place and helped him, and boy was it tough!" said Tabby. Liam and Tabby open the small cooler they brought with him.

They all look in awe at the legendary apple slices covered in caramel and on sticks. "Wow! Those look so good!" said Cookie.

"Cool if we get some?" asked Sadie.

Liam closes the small cooler. "Not so fast there gals, we gotta wait for the others to get here."

"Aww!" they all say.

Meanwhile a purple Ferrari parks itself. "You gonna be okay little bro?" asked Luna, she looks to the passenger seat where Lincoln is sitting.

"I am, I may not be bringing much to this sleep over. But I know they'll like what it is, plus I heard that Jordan and her mom made something for dinner" replied Lincoln.

"Be lucky you didn't eat dinner yet, otherwise you'd spoil your night time snacking" chuckled Luna. She then gives Lincoln a hug and kisses his forehead. "Be safe bro, Patriot and Valkyrie are still not with you and I'm getting more and more worried for your safety."

Lincoln hugs her back. "I know, and don't worry. I'll be fine, this isn't gonna end bad."

They break the hug and Luna hands Lincoln his phone. "Be sure to call should there be any problems okay bro?"

"Okay sis, I know what to do. And I'll be sure to send you a goodnight message later" said Lincoln.

Luna chuckles. "Have fun bro and make sure it all doesn't go down south."

Lincoln gets out of the car and closes the door. "See ya tomorrow sis, and have fun having Sam over too."

"I'll tell her you said hi" Luna then drives off, she does look to her mirror and sees Lincoln waving back, she smiles and continues to drive. _'He's fine, he's got this and I know he'll be safe.'_

Lincoln is about to head into the house, but then he spots an Allied Medivac dropship arrive. "And here comes company."

The Dropship lands and coming out is Ronnie Anne Santiago and Sid and Adelaide Chang.

"Hey there Lame-o" said Ronnie Anne.

"Lincoln!" Adelaide hugs him. Lincoln chuckles and hugs the little girl back. "Hey there froggy kid."

"So, where are the two eagles of virtue?" asked Sid.

"Not here I'm afraid" replied Lincoln. "Still secluded in the tree house tower."

"Oh dang it! What are they up to?" asked Adelaide.

"Whatever it is, will probably have all our minds blown" replied Sid.

"Anyways, thanks for the lift with that thing. It felt awesome flying around" said Ronnie Anne.

"We had so much fun in that transport! I never felt so alive!" said Sid.

"It was like we were birds!" said Adelaide. Froggy sits on her head and croaks.

Lincoln chuckles. "Not a problem. We know this was the one thing you need to get here and I know Bobby can't bring you all the way here, and come tomorrow you three will be taking the same thing back home."

"Sweet!" said Ronnie Anne and Sid. They watch as the Dropship takes it's leave back to the Royal Woods Allied Outpost, Lincoln then notices the large case both Ronnie Anne and Sid are carrying. "And I'm gonna guess those are the Tamales."

"Sure are, you wouldn't believe how many mom abuela wanted to bring!" said Ronnie Anne. "She wanted me to bring three coolers of it, but I chose just one. She can give some to everyone else in the apartment."

Lincoln chuckles. "Classic Rosa Casagrande."

"Well, we should get these inside now" said Sid.

Adelaide knocks on the door and it opens, revealing Jordan Rosato. She smiles and hugs Lincoln. "Glad you finally made it handsome! And you got company!"

"Hey there Jordan, we got the Tamales" said Ronnie Anne.

"And I got 12 is Midnight songs with me!" said Sid in excitement.

"And I got Froggy!" said Adelaide. Froggy croaks.

"Cool, but be sure to keep him away from Kat, Sadie, Joy and Cookie okay little lady?" said Jordan as she ruffles Adelaide's hair.

Adelaide chuckles. "Okay, I got it."

Jordan then looks to Lincoln. "So, bring anything?"

"Sure did, enough Mac n' Cheese bites for everyone to try" said Lincoln as he shows them the box.

"Mmmm, sounds tasty!" said Sid.

"I never tried your dad's cooking before, or even went to the restaurant he runs" said Adelaide.

"Same" replied Ronnie Anne.

Just then they spot another van arriving. "Looks like Zach is here, and I think Giggles is with him as well" said Lincoln.

They see Giggle coming out with a box, and then Zach talking to his mom. He then sighs and gets out of the van, Zach's mom sees Lincoln.

Lincoln waves and Mrs. Gurdle nervously waves and drives off. Zach approaches them. "What was that all about?" asked Sid.

"You know why she's like this Lincoln" said Zach.

Lincoln sighs. "Still paranoid about the outpost outside of the town still. Not gonna be easy to tell them about it, or even reason with them that not all aliens are bad I guess. But it's still good to see you two here."

"Yup, and I suggest we cake walk in there now!" said Giggles.

They all head into the house, and are greeted by everyone else, they all wanted to know what the cake is. "You all ready for this?" asked Giggles.

They all nodded in excitement. Giggles chuckles. "Here we go!" She reveals it to be a chocolate and vanilla ice-cream cake with some of cherries around it.

"Wow!" they all say in awe and with stars in their eyes.

"Now normally we should be waiting for the others, but I thought an early reveal would be nice" said Giggles.

"This looks so awesome!" said Tabby.

"Now that is one heck of a cake!" said Rusty.

"Look at that thing!" said Sadie.

"So taking a pic of this!" said Kat. "And posting it!"

"That is so cool and delicious to look at!" said Sid.

Adelaide just drools looking at this cake and so does Froggy, making some of them giggle.

"Is it cool if I add my caramel apple slices on it? Could tie the cake in together" said Liam.

"Sure, why not. Ain't no one gonna slice away some innovation here!" said Giggles.

Liam and Tabby removes the caramel apple slices of the sticks and place them on top of the ice-cream cake.

"So, can I have a slice?" asked Rusty.

"Hold it there Spokes! We gotta wait for the others" said Polly.

Rusty sighs. "Okay, fine. It's just so good to look at, and probably eat."

"You brought one heck of a cake Giggles. If one of my sisters were here, they'd ravage that cake in seconds" said Lincoln.

"Speaking of which, Lincoln Sadie brought with her, her make=up kit. Is it actually okay with you if she allow this to stay?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln looks to see Sadie holding her makeup kit box and looking nervous.

Lincoln smiles. "Sure, why not. Just as long as none of the others aren't dragged into it and it's only to those girls who want to be given a facial change."

"Yay!" Sadie goes to hug Lincoln, but Jordan stops her. "Hold it there happiness. He's with me, remember?"

Sadie chuckles nervously. "Sorry, sorry. It's just …. Thanks, not many others would be willing to let me bring my makeup kit with me. I never got a chance to us it since last year, when I got it on my birthday."

"Wait a minute! You haven't used it since you got it? How come?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Well, I was nervous on how some of you guys would react. Also, this thing is a vintage makeup kit. Not like those new ones on TV" replied Sadie.

"Hey, it's okay. And plus, it would be a shame not to use it" said Lincoln.

Then Jordan gets an idea. "You could share it with Lincoln's sister Lola, she likes makeup no matter how old or new it is."

"Gee, thanks" replied Sadie.

They then hear another knock on the door. "I'll get it" said Jesse. She opens the door to see Simon and Stella.

"I got the Sodas!" said Simon.

"And I got some homemade sweets and horror movies!" said Stella.

"Now we're making this into a party!" said Tabby.

Simon places the sodas onto the table and sees the cake, so does Stella.

"Wow! Now that is a cake!" said Simon.

"Cool if I add some of my homemade sweets on it?" asked Stella.

"Sure, we're all as sweet as cake and slices here!" said Giggles.

Stella opens the box and brings out the macaroons and places them onto the cake with Simon's help

"Wow! Those look good" said Jesse.

"Thanks, my granny and me made them. She knows the recipe by heart from our home country" replied Stella.

Rick then picks up the horror movies she brought. "I don't know if this is English."

"Stella said that they might not be in English, but they have some English subtitles in order for us to watch" said Simon.

"Are they really that scary?" asked Adelaide.

"From what my granny and parents told me, yes they are. But it's not about the scares they watch, they mostly watch it for the history and the reason why the creatures and ghosts are attacking" replied Stella.

"Cool" Lincoln and the others check out the two horror movies from the Philippines. "The White House" and "Sukob."

"Umm, I'm afraid to ask, but are these really scary or just drama?" asked Mollie.

"You guys will have to see it to understand" replied Stella.

Then they hear another knock on the door, Jordan opens it and sees it was Clyde. "Hey guys, I came."

"Hey Clyde" Jordan then sees Clyde's dad behind him smiling. This didn't make Jordan happy. "And they're here."

"Hello there Jordan, we're just here to make sure Clyde is okay for this big sleep over" said Harold.

"We also brought some of Clyde's medications just to be sure he won't get any bad reactions in his allergies" said Howard.

"And here are some number just in case, for Dr. Lopez and his personal doctor. They both know how to treat his problems" said Harold.

Rick and Jesse take the numbers. "Sure" Rick tosses them into the trash can.

Howard then notices they're outfits, they looked fancy. "Umm, why are you two dressed like that?"

"We're going on our date night, as our once a month thing" replied Jesse.

The two McBride's gasped. Clyde sighs. "Oh no."

"This is terrible. They won't have any adult supervision to keep an eye on them!" said Harold.

"Mr. McBride, they can take care of themselves. They have been through some rough times as of lately, but through it all they toughened up" said Rick.

"Plus, they still have the numbers and communication lines to their allies outside of town" said Jesse.

"But they'll be here alone and with no one else to keep an eye on them!" said Howard.

Harold looks to Lincoln. "What about your sister Luna? Clearly she's worried about you!"

"Luna's fine with this. She knows I can handle things with my friends and Jordan with me, also I don't need therapy or some quack to solve my issues, I adapt and change with them, Like how Clyde got over Lori" said Lincoln.

"Without the help of you're so called, Dr. Lopez" said Simon.

The two McBride's gasp.

"And just for the record, you two are way too overprotective over Clyde, and sure as heck he doesn't need any of this junk either" said Stella.

"He may have some small medical issues, but he can handle things if he just gets used to it" said Zach.

"It is known that the human body can adapt to change around it. If it involves a medical problem then the body will work hard to deal with it" said Kat. They look to her confused. "What? I saw it on a channel once when I was bored."

"Word of advice, leave him be to some of his problems, aid and support him for when he asks or needs help" said Lincoln.

"You guys are acting as cautiously weird as my abuela. Though she does her trinkets and charms when she sees trouble, and I do find it annoying" said Ronnie Anne.

"I'm so glad my parents don't act like this. They're fun in thee own way" said Sid.

"Heck yeah they are" said Adelaide.

"Just stop being such worrisome weirdo's for god's sake!" said Jordan. This was one thing Clyde had to agree on.

Harold and Howard couldn't believe it they were all against them on what they're doing to Clyde.

Clyde then looks to his dad's. "Dads, we've been through this so many times and I'm gonna say it again." Clyde picks up all of the medical junk and gives it back. "I don't need these! I have to learn how to change on my own terms, I'll keep only a few allergy pills, because none of the food looks terrible to me, also I'm growing up. I'm not gonna be the fine china on the shelf anymore. It's time for me to change for the better and not for your watchful eyes."

Howard sheds a tear, he didn't know if he should be proud or heartbroken. "Umm, okay then. I guess we'll pick you up tomorrow."

"If that's what you think is best, then we won't stop you son" said Harold. They both take their leave and drive off.

Clyde sighs and they all cheer for him.

"Nice one man!" said Rusty.

"Not bad McBride" said Sadie.

"Way to go dude" said Zach.

"You owned it like a champ!" said Simon.

"Now that's what I call standing up to the man!" said Tabby.

Lincoln fist bumped him. "Way to go Clyde, embracing the change and showing you're growing up."

Clyde chuckles. "Thanks, I guess hanging out with this new Lincoln is making things a whole lot better for me." Then Clyde remembers something. "Oh yeah! I brought with me some fried chicken dumplings. My dad's think I brought sandwiches, but they don't know."

"Wow, very sneaky indeed" clapped Polly.

"A bit over the top rebel if you ask me" said Tabby.

"We're bringing a Star Wars pun into this now?" asked Simon.

"Now this just turned into an all you can eat buffet restaurant" said Zach.

"I don't know what that is, but it sure sounds fun!" said Liam.

Rick then looks to his watch. "Well, we should get going now."

"But first!" Jesse shows them the food they will all be eating for dinner, a large and I mean large Pepperoni pizza! "Enjoy this one kids."

"Whoa What?!"

Rick and Jesse chuckle. Jesse then hugs her daughter and places a kiss on her forehead. "Have fun Jordan, and don't stay up past eleven."

"We will mom" replied Jordan. She watches as he parents head to their van and drive off to their date.

Jordan then looks to everyone else. "You guys have your eyes glued to the pizza, I guess helping out my mom with this is working."

They all clap at this dinner they're all having.

"Well, amongst all the things we're all bringing to this sleepover, I guess Jordan won" said Clyde.

"Come on guys, this isn't a competition. Though, Jordan did win it if it were a competition" said Polly.

"Oh come on guys, I didn't win all of it" chuckled Jordan. Then she gets an idea. "Hey Lincoln I got an idea. Come with me!"

Lincoln follows Jordan into the kitchen, then all hear some chopping sounds and they both return with the Mac n' Cheese bites all sliced up. Lincoln and Jordan place the sliced up Mac n' Cheese Bites onto the pizza.

"Wow! Improvising" said Mollie.

"Classic Jordacoln tag team minds" said Cookie.

"You guys done made this pizza taste even better" said Liam.

"Your dad would be proud of this" said Clyde.

They then set all their sleeping bags in place. Jordan sees the time is now past five. "Alright, so let's get ourselves changed up and ready to have some of this pizza!"

"Yeah!" They all head upstairs. All the girls change in Jordan room, while the boys take the guest room, the very same one where Lincoln stayed when he took care of a sick Jordan.

They all return to the living room, and even though they're all in their sleepwear, none of this was even awkward at all.

"I got an idea! How about we watch a horror movie while eating the pizza!" said Sid.

"Now that's a plan!" said Ronnie Anne.

They all help with bringing the large plate with the pizza, Stella grabs the two CD boxes with the movies. "Okay guys which one? The house of a ghost or the cursed wedding?"

"Let's go for the wedding thing. Could be romantic" said Tabby. "Anyone want to put it to a vote?"

They all agreed to the movie. "Sukob it is then" Stella places the cd into the player and the movie starts.

Adelaide hugs Froggy, and Sid pulls her sister closer to her. "I got ya sis."

"Thanks Sid!" said Adelaide.

Lincoln found this kinda sweet, like how close he is with Luna.

They all try their best to enjoy the movie, and Stella was right, it wasn't about the scare (sort of) but mostly to see the drama and the history to why it all happened.

They soon enjoyed the rest of their night with the other thing they can enjoy.

Sid, Kat, Sadie Joy, Cookie, Giggles and Mollie had their fun with the makeup kit, Sid wanted to know if she can look like one of the guys from 12 is midnight. That was something Sadie had a hard time with.

Lincoln and the others enjoyed some video games and some TV shows, and eventually they all enjoyed the rest of the food. Mostly the Tamales.

For the rest of the night it was all smooth sailings for their sleepover, and none of the girls have had any trouble with Adelaide's frog. Until Sid notices someone yawning.

"Uh oh, looks like someone's in need of some sleep" said Sid as she rubs Adelaide's back.

"N-No …. I'm (yawn) still up" Adelaide then leans onto Sid's shoulder and dozes off.

Sid smiles and picks up her little sister and puts her into the sleeping bag. "I think we should all get some sleep now."

"Sid's right, it's already ten thirty" replied Ronnie Anne.

"Then I am glad I brought me some goat's milk" Liam takes one drink from the container and he passes out onto his sleeping bag.

Tabby chuckles and lays next to him. "Goodnight farm boy."

They all do their part to clean up some of the stuff they have. Ronnie Anne was able to put some of the Tamales into the fridge with Jordan's permission, some of them could reheat them for breakfast.

Soon the others join in to get some sleep, Clyde takes a sleeping pill. He said he has small troubles sleeping, he has no clue why though.

All of Jordan's friends have their sleeping bags at another part of the living room, far from Lincoln's friends and to avoid Polly should she start sleep shunning. How in the heck is Rusty not annoyed by her shunning?!

Simon lays down into his sleeping bag, but then he feels warm when Stella inches closer and hugs him. Simon then has a goofy grin from this.

"Your grin can still be seen by me you know" said Stella with her eyes closed. "Get some sleep Simon, dream of me while you're at it."

Simon blushes and hugs Stella in return.

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle at this, and they both check if there was any leftover messes around, and luckily there weren't any.

"Okay, looks like all is clear" said Lincoln. He turns off the living room lights.

Jordan goes upstairs with her dog and turn off the lights up stairs, and they return back to the living room.

Lincoln and Jordan both get into the large sleeping bag Jordan setup for the two of them. With Ajax sleeping at their feet.

Lincoln then pulls out his phone.

Lincoln: _Hey sis, you in bed yet?_

Luna: _Am now bro, and Sam is here with me checking one our texting._

Lincoln: _Well, Simon is having a fun time and as of now enjoying his sleep snuggle with Stella._

Luna: _Be sure to take a pic and show it to Sam tomorrow. She'll love it._

Lincoln: _I'm sure she will. You two having fun there?_

Luna: _We jammed, we saw some movies, and we showed some love. But not too much lovin' bro._

Lincoln: _It's okay sis, you and Sam are both two of a kind who deserve each other, and I'm proud of it._

Luna: _You're too much baby bro. How about you? How was your fun?_

Lincoln: _Two scary movies, some games and tons of food. You'd love this sleepover if you were here._

Luna: _Well, I wouldn't want to be the older wheel in the group, but I'm sure it must've been fun. You got scared or something?_

Lincoln: _No, it was kinda suspenseful. But kinda nice to see how it all went down. This isn't gonna be like the Harvester incident you know._

Luna: _I know, I just worry about you bro. I don't want my fave roomie to break down in fear. You know I care about you._

Lincoln: _Yeah. We should get some sleep now, it's already past ten thirty._

Luna: _Same here bro. I guess I'll see ya tomorrow then._

Lincoln: _Okay, good night sis. I love you Luna._

Luna: _Goodnight baby bro, love you too Linc._

Lincoln then puts his phone away and turns to see Jordan smiling at him. "You are really sweet when it comes to sibling love with Luna."

Lincoln scooches closer to Jordan and hugs her. "We're both two of a kind sibs who know more about each other since we first met, and out sibling bond can never be broken so easily."

Jordan kisses Lincoln and snuggles into his hug. "And I can't wait to one day call her my sister, if you know what I mean." Jordan then closes her eyes.

Lincoln blushes as to what she said and smiles. "Goodnight my love, see you tomorrow."

"And to you as well Handsome" replied Jordan. Both of them sleep peacefully in each other's arms.

**A/N: And the big Sleep over night is done and done. Come next chapter will be the following day. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 3/31/20 – 4/1/20.**


	187. Chapter 187

**Chapter 187**

(Rosato Residence.)

The sun shines onto the household of our favorite brown-haired dodge ball gal.

Jordan starts to feel something tickling her as she awakens, it was her dog Ajax. "Good morning boy, you look happy."

Ajax barks and then looks to the boy who is snuggling next to her, that's when it hit the Rosato girl. The big sleepover. _'Huh, so it wasn't a dream, awesome!'_

She turns around and sees Lincoln is already awake and smiling. "Good morning my love."

Jordan giggles and kisses his nose. "And a good morning to you as well handsome. Sleep well?"

"I did, when I was next to you" replied Lincoln.

They both stay in this hugging position for a while, then Jordan gets an idea. She grabs her phone and turns on her camera. Lincoln chuckles at the idea and they both pose for the morning selfie.

Jordan then posts it. "I'm sure Luna is gonna see this."

"And so will Lori and Leni" chuckled Lincoln.

They then decide to get up, even though they wanna stay like this they knew it was Saturday which meant it was time to get up, get going and have some young fun.

They soon notice the others starting to stir and wake up.

"Man, how much sugar did we have last night?" asked Rusty as he rubs his head.

"I could use something for this migraine" said Polly as she rubs her head and burps loudly.

"Jeez Polly! Early morning gas much!" said Mollie as she gets up, so does Sadie, Joy, Cookie and Kat.

Simon gets up and then feels someone pulling him back down. "Not yet Simon, keep sleeping" said Stella as she's hugging him.

Simon chuckles and blushes. "If I carry you, will you stop acting like this Stella?"

Stella smirks even with her eyes closed. "Would you carry me?"

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle from this. "And I thought we teased each other."

"This is a whole new thing, we've never done that before" replied Jordan.

"And to think, we thought Lincoln and Jordan would be the sweetheart couple with the capability to be all cute in the morning" said Sadie.

"I know its Saturday, but there's no need to be lazy-ing around about it" said Giggles.

"At least it's Saturday, I wonder what plans some of us have for today" said Zach.

Liam then smells the air. "And I smell me something good! Who's cookin'?"

"Could be my mom, let's go and have some breakfast" replied Jordan.

"Alright! Breakfast!" said Tabby.

"Could be reheating the Tamales, some of them are breakfast Tamales of course" replied Ronnie Anne.

Sid looks to her sleeping sister, and smiles. _'She looks so adorbs like this! Reminds me of when she was just a new born baby.'_

Sid then shakes her sister to wake up. "Come on Adelaide, time to wake up, its morning."

Adelaide turns over and grumbles. "No, never. Let me sleep forever."

The others thought it was cute with her saying that, Froggy tries to wake her up, but he gets hugged by Adelaide.

Lincoln and the others chuckle at this. "Is she like this at your home?" asked Joy.

"Not really, I think it's because we stayed up way past her bed time. She can be quiet the sleepy head when she stays up" said Sid. Seeing no way to get her little sister to wake up, she picks up her little sister. "Come on Adelaide, time for some breakfast."

Adelaide sluggishly struggle. "No, take me back to bed Sid, stop it. I don't wanna go to school. Put me down, you can't make me." But she was too sleepy and didn't have the energy to fight back and just surrenders to her big sister's hold.

Sid chuckles. "Come on sis, you need food."

Ronnie Anne chuckles and takes a picture. "Carlota will so love this one."

The others also do the same and take a picture of this sweet moment, Lincoln makes sure Luna gets this picture and sends a message with it. _"Look familiar sis?" _He then notices Clyde talking on his phone and packing his things.

"Let me guess, your dad's are coming to pick you up now?" asked Lincoln. This gets everyone's attention.

Clyde sighs. "Worse, they're outside and they said we're gonna have some nice breakfast back at home. Sorry guys, but I guess I should get going now. Have fun with breakfast."

They felt bad that Clyde had to go through this stupid thing. Lincoln then gets an idea. "Hey Clyde, how about some of us guys spend the afternoon at Gus'?"

Clyde smiles and the others thought it was a nice idea. "Yeah, that'd be nice." Clyde then leave the house and heads to his dad's van.

"He really needs to fix his problem with his dad's" said Simon who is still carrying a sleepy Stella.

"He's changing, he knows what to do guys" replied Lincoln.

They all then head to the dining room and they see the food all setup. "Morning kids, breakfast is ready" said Rick, he is drinking coffee and eating bacon and reading the newspaper.

"Morning dad, looks like mom made so much" said Jordan.

Jesse enters the room with the reheated breakfast Tamales. "Your father did help with all of the bacon and waffles."

They all take their seats and look at the large breakfast. Simons sets Stella onto a chair next to him, she's now awake and eating some pancakes.

Adelaide's eyes are now wide open and she smiles seeing the pancakes and waffles, and Jesse knows her pet Froggy like bacon bits, so she setup a small bowl for him.

Rusty and Polly were amazed by the large pancake sandwich for them. Two pancakes sandwiching bacon, scrambled eggs, waffles, cherries, maple syrup and breakfast sausage.

"Blimey! And I thought my home country had big breakfasts!" said Tabby.

"Or this much bacon, but not as much as what my Memaw can do" said Liam.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's dig in guys!" said Jordan. She tosses some bacon and Ajax catches it and eats it.

They all spend their time together eating breakfast and talking about what they all did last night.

(Skip, later after breakfast.)

All of them come out of the house and in their day clothes and with their stuff all packed up.

Then Mrs. Gurdle shows up in her van. "Well, looks like my ride is here" said Zach.

"Let's get going, and with some of this cake still left over, I could think of something to do with it" said Giggles.

Simon whispers to Stella. "I could guess she's gonna use it for a prank." Stella chuckles at this.

Then they all spot the large Medivac Dropship arrive. "And it looks like our ride is here as well" said Sid.

"Thanks for the lift dude" said Ronnie Anne as she fist bumps Lincoln. "No prob. You three have a safe flight now."

Adelaide hugs Lincoln and Jordan. "Last night was the best sleepover ever! And Froggy also loved it!"

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle and hug her back. "You welcome little Adelaide" said Jordan.

They soon break the hug. "Also, tell your sister's Lola and Lana that they're both invited to my birthday party on May ten!" said Adelaide.

Lincoln smiles. "I'll be sure they know Adelaide." Froggy then hugs Lincoln. "And I'll be sure Hops knows as well."

"What about Luan? She could be the clown to the party!" said Sid.

"That sounds like a good idea! We could use a clown who is well known in Royal Woods" said Adelaide.

"I'm sure she'll say yes, plus this could be her first gig outside of Royal Woods" said Lincoln.

"And I could only guess, you're gonna have your birthday party at the zoo" said Jordan with a smirk.

"Well duh, my mom is gonna make Adelaide's birthday all the worthwhile and surrounded by what she loves. The zoo" said Sid.

Lincoln chuckles. "Lana is so gonna like this, should I invite anyone else?"

"Nope. Just you, Jordan, Lana, Lola and Luan, I don't want Lisa to come, she might hurt or something science weird with the animals at the zoo" replied Adelaide. "But you can bring Luna with you, I know how you and her are close, but I don't want any loud music."

"You got it little Chang" replied Lincoln.

"And sure as heck CJ and Carl will be there, and possibly Sergio so he can try and talk to his ex" said Ronnie Anne.

"Why is his ex an Ostrich again?" asked Cookie. "And how does that even work?"

"No clue dude" replied Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne, Sid and Adelaide hop into the dropship with the empty food box. They all wave goodbye and the Dropship takes off and heads back to Great Lake City.

The others were still amazed by the aircraft, Zach's mom was stunned by this off plane, then his son and Giggles hop into the van. "Mom, it's not a U.F.O and we should get going" said Zach.

"Sure as heck we ain't alienating around!" said Giggles. The van then drives off.

They notice Rusty and Polly putting on their roller skates. "What are you two doing?" asked Cookie.

"My dad isn't gonna pick us up, instead we're gonna skate our way back home" said Rusty, he makes sure his skates are tied on tightly.

"We got food in our bellies and all the energy we need for this morning skate ride home!" said Polly. She then has a serious look. "You ready Rusty?!"

"Heck yeah!" replied Rusty. They then race off back home, and Rusty didn't lose balance when he raced off.

"Wow! Talk about a skating couple" said Mollie.

"And Rusty didn't even lose control at that start" said Liam. Then they spot a horse and another family van arrive.

"Well that's my mom, she's gonna take the rest of us home" said Sadie.

"But, what's with the horse?" asked Kat.

"That'll be our ride" said Tabby. She and Liam hop onto the horse.

"See ya'll later in the noon fellas!" said Liam. The horse neighs and races off.

"Woohoo! Ride em' Farm boy!" cheered Tabby.

They all remained silent after seeing that, and they thought a large aircraft coming was odd. But this was Liam, and he loves his farm animals.

"Well, that happened" said Cookie. The girls say their goodbyes to Jordan and they head into the van of Sadie's mom and they head home.

Then the van of Stella's mom arrives. "Okay, looks like it's time for both of us to head on home now" said Stella.

Simon high fives and fist bumps Lincoln. "See around man."

"You too dude" said Lincoln. Simon and Stella hop into the van and head on home.

"I wonder where Luna is?" asked Jordan.

"Give her time, she must be driving Sam home" said Lincoln.

And then they both hear a very familiar car horn and they spot the Chrome Purple Ferrari arrive. "And there she is, and her sweet, sweet ride" said Lincoln.

What they don't know is that Jesse and Rick wer seeing this and they still found Luna's ride to be very impressive.

Lincoln then turns around and pets Ajax. "See you around boy, and behave for your momma." Ajax barks happily.

Jordan giggles at this, she's touched at his words to describe her as Ajax's mommy, which is true.

Lincoln gets up and they both share a loving kiss with each other, this lasts almost four minutes.

They soon break the kiss and look into each other lovingly. "You brighten up my day with your beautiful smile my love" said Lincoln.

Jordan sighs from the sound of his words. "And you bring the day time with your charming looks handsome."

Lincoln chuckles and they both share another kiss, a bit more passionate, and this one is two minutes longer than the last one.

Luna smiles and thinks this was sweet, she then takes a picture and so does Rick Rosato.

Soon they break their kiss and from their point of view they could see each other in their future living in their own home, then their vision snaps back to reality and they're twelve again.

Lincoln then picks up his bag, he looks back to Jordan who blows a kiss to him, in which he catches and puts it onto his heart, making Jordan blush and giggle.

Lincoln then goes into the Ferrari and they drive off, he looks back so see Jordan waving goodbye to him.

Lincoln sighs and leans onto the seat. Luna looks to her brother and chuckles. "You and Jordan got it so hard on each other, it was almost like you two were at a wedding altar for a brief second."

Lincoln chuckles. "Who knows sis, maybe it will happen. And maybe we'll all be there for when that day happens."

Luna smiles and liked seeing her baby brother like this, all lovey dovey. "Well if so, then who's the best man for the man-with-the-plan then?"

Lincoln chuckles and blushes. "Whoa there sis, let's not get to some early plans just yet. And I am not planning to go through a whole day of thinking which one of my pals will be on that role. Otherwise it'll be a free-for-all brawl between all of them."

"True to that bro" said Luna.

"So, how did it go with you and Sam last night?" asked Lincoln.

"Like I said to you last night bro, we jammed, we saw some movies on TV and we rocked and rolled. But not in the advanced romantic way" replied Luna. "I did have to drive her back home before I came to pick you up dude."

"And thank goodness for that, I know you and Sam love each other just as I love Jordan and Simon loves Stella. But should you two wanna get advanced with your love, then do it someplace where it won't smell awkward" replied Lincoln.

Luna was a bit shocked to hear this, from her own brother. "Okay dude, how the heck do you know this?"

"At the Royal Woods Middle school" replied Lincoln.

"Wait What?! What do you mean?!" asked Luna in shock.

"Do you recall me and Jordan's Middle School Orientation?" asked Lincoln.

Luna is confused at first, but then it hit her. "You two learned about this during that time?!" She didn't sound angry, sort of.

"Sorry sis, but after we dissected with the meal worms, we had another lesson on male and female anatomies. At first it was kinda awkward for me and Jordan, but then we fully understood the whole thing" replied Lincoln with a slight chuckle.

Luna didn't know what to say, she didn't expect Lincoln to learn this so fast, and he was okay with it. "So, you know about how a girl would do it to a girl?"

"Umm, I guess. I know it's not easy for me to figure that out but I …… looked it up?" Lincoln chuckles nervously.

Luna then stops the car and looks to her brother in surprised. "What?!"

Lincoln knew his sister would act like this, so it was time for him to come clean. "I'm sorry sis, I was curious and it took place after the whole orientation day. But I did not go to any restricted and above my age sites. I went to the Wikipedia for that info." Lincoln looks down in sadness and guilt.

Luna was a bit cheesed off by this, but she knows he's growing up and he's going through some changes. Luna sighs. "Well, I'm not happy nor am I even upset. I understand that your curious and wanna learn some more about your growing buddy bro, heck I think Lisa might know this."

"So …. Am I grounded or something?" asked Lincoln nervously.

Luna sighs, she then thinks about this. "You're not grounded bro, but I will have to restrict you from your computer for the next three days, I don't want you're curiosity to go overboard on the internet search. But if you do have any questions of boy and girl stuff, just ask me or Lori, and be sure to let Jordan know about this as well."

Lincoln understands this. She's just keeping an eye on him. "Okay sis." Lincoln then hugs Luna.

She smiles and hugs him back and then places a kiss onto his forehead. "I do this because I love you bro, and I won't tell mom and dad or any of our sisters about this, Lori maybe, but no one else. We keep this to ourselves."

Lincoln just remains hugging her and smiles. "That's understandable sis."

Luna smiles hearing this. "Your my roomie and little musical bro, and I gotta keep an eye on you and make sure your safe, both physically and mentally"

Lincoln felt relieved that he told his sister about this, it removed a secret weight from his chest and he has to tell Jordan about this, later.

They then break the hug and they drive on back home. Lincoln had some things to tell Lana, Lola and Luan and he knows they're gonna like it.

Luna needed a talk with Lori, about what she just found out from Lincoln, she can't let Leni know. She may be smart, but she still has to improve herself.

This was one heck of a Sleepover aftermath for both Louds.

**A/N: Aftermath chapter of the sleepover done, and I added this small talk between Lincoln and Luna because it felt right. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/4/2020.**


	188. Chapter 188

**Chapter 188**

**In collaboration with Doctor Reality.**

(Ketcham Park.)

Just the usual and normal day in the park, a normal day to go out and have some fun and maybe hold hands and get all smitten and such, like the two usual couple that we all know, Lincoln and Jordan. (Jordacoln.)

The two young couple do get some morning greetings from some of the people and kids around the park. And of course the usual kids who want to ask about the whereabouts of their two great eagle companions.

They kindly reply that Patriot and Valkyrie are both at the tree house taking a long break, though their break seems longer than expected.

Throughout the whole stroll around their favorite park, Lincoln and Jordan discuss about the many things that have happened to them, and they also bring up the many enemies they have made and defeated.

Lincoln is a bit surprised of how far they have come, he was glad he met this girl on the very same park they are in and currently right now they're both sitting on the same bench when they first started their small campaign to love.

While they're both chatting, Lincoln spots to very familiar kids from school, and no they are enemies.

A light blonde-haired kid, Lance and a brunette-pixie cut haired kid, Artie. They both seem to be giving out fliers.

Lincoln and Jordan decide to go and see what was up. "Hey guys" greeted Lincoln.

Artie smiles. "Well, well. If it isn't the top couple of the school, you two here on a date or something?"

Lincoln chuckles. "You could say that, but this isn't quite a date."

"Sure it's not" teased Lance.

"Anyways, what are you guys up to?" asked Jordan.

"Oh, Jean-Juan's French-Mex is having an All-you-can-eat buffet on the 1st of May, and not just that but their also going to have a couple tango contest, the winning couple gets 50 percent off of all meals there" replied Artie.

"And they asked us to be the hosts of the contest" said Lance.

"Really? Wait, why?" asked Lincoln.

"The new owner of the restaurant is my dad and he thought it would be a great idea for Lane and me to host it!" said Artie.

"Whoa! That's one heck of a promotion you're dad got! Congrats man!" said Jordan.

"Thanks, you two could join in and see if you two got the tango skills!" said Lance as he does a small mimic to the tango.

This looked annoying for Artie. "Yeah, never do that again."

"You're just jealous that I take tango lessons" said Lance.

"This was getting awkward. "Well, it does sound like a good idea. But I think we're gonna have to pass. We've already had our fair share of contests as of lately" replied Jordan.

"Plus, I gotta get myself ready for a contest at gaming hub soon" replied Lincoln.

"Oh, well okay. But you should tell this to your sister Lori, her and Bobby have been Jean-Jean's best customer couple ever since and they're bound to get involved" said Artie.

"Sure, we'll do that." then something comes into Lincoln's mind. "Simon is a part of this isn't he?"

Lance and Artie were shocked to hear this. "Dude! How the heck did you even know that?!" asked Lance.

"Just a guess, a wild guess" replied Lincoln.

"We passed by Simon and Stella earlier before we came here to the park and they both said they're gonna be part of it" said Artie.

They then go their separate ways, Lincoln and Jordan were going to show this to both their families, and sure as heck Jordan's parents might wanna get into this.

Lincoln knows Lori will call Bobby and they will join, his parents would also want in on this and Lynn Jr might just be there for the food. It is an All-You-can-eat after all. But Lincoln was having a bad feeling about this, he knows one person who can eat a lot, and that would be his Pop-pop Albert.

The two of them head out of the park, but then they hear some talking by the Local Net Gaming hub. The talking then sounds like cries of distress, so they both react in action and go to find out what it was.

When they go near the alley near the computer shop, they both gasp and see what it was.

It's Lincoln's little sister/Lola's dirty twin, Lana Loud. She looked bruised, has a black eye and a broken ankle. She's crying as tears fall from her face and she's pinned to the wall in mid=air by this twelve year old figure.

The figure is wearing a grey hoodie, pants, black shoes, black gloves, a green cap, a mask covering his mouth and pure black sunglasses.

The figure has Lana pinned with his left hand while his right hand was holding an OLYMPIA 18 in. wrench and he looks like he is about to hit her with it again.

"Hey!" yelled Lincoln. The figure sees the angry brother charging at him, so he drops Lana and runs off but his cap falls onto the ground.

The kid was pretty fast, Lincoln couldn't catch him, he growls in anger and picks up the fallen cap, he then turns around and goes back to his hurt sister.

Jordan sees all the injuries the little loud sister has on her, Lincoln hugs Lana and she hugs him back. "L-Lincoln! He ….. Hurt me!" cried Lana.

Hearing this from his little sister was making Lincoln's blood boil, but he has to deal with that hooligan later. As of right now, Lana needs his help.

"She needs medical attention Lincoln" said Jordan. But they weren't anywhere near any medical locations, so they take her into the Gaming hub.

Inside of the computer shop, Adrien was getting the competition room for the next contest, but then he hears someone coming into the shop so he heads out to greet them, but he was shocked at what he sees. "What the heck?! Lincoln?! Jordan?!"

"Not now Adrien, my sister needs help!" said Lincoln as he was carrying a still crying and badly injured Lana.

Adrien could see no table for them to set her down. "Come with me to the other room." they follow the man and let Lana sit onto the cleared out table, they both knew this was the same room where Lincoln one his first ever computer and won a contest.

Adrien then comes back from the snack storage and hands them two ice packs, one for Lana's black eye and the other for her ankle. "I know it stings Lana, but this could help you" said Jordan. She does her best to comfort the crying seven year old.

Lincoln then calls his parents and also tells them to call the Rosato's and tells them where they are. He then hands up and looks to Adrien, it was time for the Man-with-the-plan to get to work. "Adrien, are there cameras around the shop?"

"There are why?" asked Adrien.

"We need to see the footage of what happened in the alley, that's where Lana got ambushed and attacked by some hooligan!" replied Lincoln.

"Okay, I'll get to it" replied Adrien.

Lincoln goes to Lana and sits next to her. "Are you okay Lana?"

Lana sniffs and hugs her brother. "L-Lincoln, the boy …. H-He wanted me to t-tell where you live! And where J-Jordan lives!"

"H-He said he wants t-to get even with you the l-last time you met him! He w-wants to hurt us!" cried Lana.

Lincoln hugs his sister. "Don't worry Lana, I'm here and I will protect you, just as I did when your snake went rogue."

Lana recalls that faithful day Lincoln had to fend off the hungry Anaconda Pete and it almost cost him his life, Lana felt worried about her brother's safety but also glad that he was there for her.

Jordan joins in the hug. "We're gonna get to the bottom of this guys, we're not gonna let this hooligan get away for what he's done!"

A few minutes later they hear some car screeching sounds, then the door is busted open by Lola and behind her were the Rosato's and the rest of the Louds.

"Lana!" Lolo rushes to her sister and hugs her. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Do you have a broken tooth?! Oh gosh you have a black eye! What happened to your ankle?! Who did this to you?!"

Lola's sudden caring nature is scaring all of them, but to Lana she knows that this was a twin thing. A twin bond they both share, they might not see eye-to-eye at most times, but when it comes to the safety of each other then it gets serious.

Rita and Lynn Sr go their daughter, Leni was able to arrive with a large first aid kit.

They then look to Lincoln and Jordan. "What the heck happened to her?" asked Lynn Jr.

They then explained what Lana had told them, this shocked them all.

"Not another kid after revenge again!" complained Rick.

"And he said he knows Lincoln, and wants to know where my daughter lives!" said Jesse.

"And what does this have to do with us anyway?" asked Luan.

"This guy's got a lot of nerve to do literally do this!" said Lori angrily.

"What makes that kid think it was a good thing to attack my seven year old daughter?!" said Rita in anger.

"I am gonna make him pay! He's gonna wish he were never born! I'm gonna rip his teeth out and make him eat them again! Then I'm gonna make him walk backwards as I break both his legs with my tiaras! Then I'm gonna burn every hair on his body till it's his eye brows and eye lashes! Then I'm gonna force him to eat garbage and barf it out and make him eat that!" Lola keeps ranting in rage about what she will do to this kid and it does not sound decent at all.

This was making them all a bit scared of her now. "Jeez. And I thought she was scary before" said Lynn Sr.

"First she's a pageant aggressor and now she's hell bent on unleashing wrath on the hooligan, this seems new" said Lisa.

Lucy then goes to Lana and hugs her as well. "It's okay Lana, we're all here." Feeling the comforting words of one of her older sisters was enough to make her cry again, this causes Lola to stop ranting and go to her twin to comfort her.

The others soon join in to make her feel better. Then Lola brings out something from her pocket. "Hops?!" asked Lana.

"Yeah, he was back in his terrarium when you went to go dumpster diving, alone" said Lola.

"Young lady, we need to talk to you about that one" said Rita.

"Yeah, I guess I should've taken Lulu to escort me" said Lana.

"Told ya" said Lisa.

"Don't rub it in sis" said Lynn Jr.

Luna looks to Lincoln. "Bro, any clue on who this dude is?"

"Not yet" said Lincoln. Then Adrien comes back. "I think I have something!"

He shows them on the screen who it was, they see the footage of what happened.

This was before Lana was attacked, they see Lana coming out of the dumpster and she pulls out an old computer chip and places it into her pocket.

"What were you doing in there Lana?" asked Lynn Sr.

"I was going to see if there was anything useful to recycle and make something out of it" said Lana.

"That was dangerous and you know it Lana!" said Lori.

Lana looks down in guilt. "I know."

They all continue to look at the footage, just then they see this kid figure hiding behind the garbage can with a wrench. And they can hear him snickering. "Found one of ya!"

"Zoom in on that mystery hooligan!" said Lisa.

Adrien zooms in and they see his hoodie was not up. And they got a clear image on who it was.

"You gotta be kidding me?!" said Lincoln and Jordan.

"You know him?" asked Adrien.

"Heck yeah we do!" said Luna in anger.

The kid was twelve years old, blonde hair at shoulder length and shaved on the sides and he has a fake tattoo on his right shoulder in the image of a snake.

"Jeffrey!" said Jordan.

"You mean that kid who tried to flirt with you on last year at the Aloha Beach resort?" asked Leni.

"Yup, the very same one" replied Lincoln.

"The punk who thought it was a good idea to do that to my little girl!" said Rick.

"He must still be cheesed off after he got in trouble from life guard The Rock last year" said Lynn Jr.

"I'm sorry. Did you say life Guard the Rock?" asked Adrien.

"No time for that now, we need to figure out how to take him down!" said Luan. "To the police station! But seriously he's getting in trouble!"

Lincoln thinks of a way to get him, and they do have his cap that fell from his head. Then Lincoln sees two boys walk by the gaming hub with fliers, Lance and Artie. This gives him an idea. "Lisa, do you have any small speaker devices with you?"

Lisa smiles. "You have a plan and I do believe it recommends my assistance, and yes I do have some with me."

(Hours later.)

It was now dusk and everyone has left the park, well almost everyone. Only one person remains and that person was Jeffrey.

Jeffrey is hiding in a bush with his mask off. "That was too close! He almost caught me and I could've finished that little brat!"

He then looks to his wrench. "Dang it! I was so close to figuring out where Rosato lives!"

He then comes out of hiding, but he bumps into Lance and Artie. "Sorry about that." Jeffrey picks up some of the fliers.

"Hey no prob man, but hiding in a bush definitely isn't the best way to go bird watching dude" said Lance. He also grabs the fliers along with Artie.

"Yeah, okay whatever" Jeffrey then takes his leave. He does notice a flier stuck to his pocket, he sees it was the All-You-can-eat flier with the Tango dancing contest and this gives him an idea.

"Oh yeah, now I got a new plan! Those two are always in their romance thing, and I know they're gonna be part of this. I think I can get my hands on Jordan and have her all to myself! That little kid was no help at all, I wish I could finish her off and make her regret calling for help!"

He then continues to talk about his new plan. "And once I get my hands on Jordan, I could bring her to my secret hideout and make her mine. She's gonna be tough, so I'll need something strong to knock her out and make her incapacitated but not too banged up. Just seeing her with her clothes in is making me turned on! Her hair, her face, those lips the way she moves her body! Dang man! And once I have her all to myself, I'm gonna send a ransom note to that white-haired freak and then take him down!"

Then he gets an even sicker plan. "And why stop there? That purple clothed sister he has looks awesome! And maybe some of his other older sisters! And he might have some cute girls at school he knows about!" This kid was getting evil by the second, all he could think about was how cute and hot each girl in Royal Woods was. He even talks about how he got away from his home in Beaverton, he knocked out his parents with the very same wrench.

He then reaches the entrance of the park. "My plan is full proof! Now I just need to know where I can get my hands on some chloroform or any kind of knockout gas."

"How about you put your hands up hooligan?" Jeffrey then sees he was surrounded by the cops, he backs up to the park, but the ground shakes and some soldiers with large hats come out of the ground with large cannons. (Imperial Tank Busters.)

He then looks to the cops again. "Jeffrey Williams, you are under arrest for assaulting a minor, knocking out your own parents and attempted kidnaping, murder and possibly rape!" said Officer Schoffner with a bull horn.

"W-What? I don't know what you're talking about officer!" Jeffrey tries to act all innocent. "Clearly there has been some mistake!"

"Is that what you think" said Lincoln as he comes out from one of the squad cars. "We got all the evidence of you trying to hurt my sister, also you dropped your cap in the alley when you ran from me."

"Dang it!" yelled Jeffrey.

"And the shop nearby had surveillance cameras all over the place" said Jordan as she stands next to Lincoln.

Then he sees Lance and Artie stand next to Lincoln and Jordan, followed by the rest of the Louds and Rosato's. "Dude, look at the flier" said Artie.

Jeffrey looks closely and sees a small speaker attached to it. "What?! What?!"

"Worked like a charm" said Lance as he fist bumps Artie.

"Thanks to Lincoln's plan in having my speakers attached to Lance and Artie's fliers, we have heard all of the sick misdeeds you were planning on" said Lisa.

"You are sick and twisted!" yelled Rick.

"I oughtta beat you with my axe!" said Luna.

"Literally a little creep!" said Lori.

"You think it was okay to hurt my seven year old daughter you little monster!" yelled Rita.

"I call lawsuit on you!" said Lynn Sr.

Peter Harris comes out of a Pacifier FAV and he has a bean bag grenade launcher ready. "It's over kid, I suggest you give up before things get physical!"

Jeffrey panics and tries to run for it. "Oh, no you don't!" Lynn kicks her soccer ball so hard that it bounces off of three police cars and then it hits Peter's riot helmet and then bounces off a fire hydrant and directly to the face of Jeffrey.

Jeffrey gets up and looks around, he sees some of the officers slowly approaching him, but then he sees a familiar green van that belongs to his parents.

He could see his two parents with bandages wrapped on their heads from his actions on them. They both look disappointed at what he tried to do, they then go back into the van and drive off.

Reality hit Jeffrey, all of his dark deeds and evil planning has caused him to be abandoned by his parents, they have disowned him. For good.

He thought he could be better than the others who tried to get revenge on Lincoln and Jordan, he thought he could smarter than them, he thought he could be stronger and superior. But no, he was now one of the delinquents, the hooligans and dorks who tried and failed.

Two Peacekeepers grab the boy and take him to an armored car. "No! No! I'm not going in there! You won't take me alive! I'm not gonna end up like those other losers!" Jeffrey struggles from their grasp.

Jeffrey was now in a psychopathic state. He then grabs the wrench and breaks free from their grasp.

Jeffrey charges towards Lincoln with his wrench ready, but he could strike down Lincoln, he gets roundhouse punched in the face by Artie and then a mean right hook for Lance and then something very painful hits him in the stomach and collapses and vomits.

They all look to Peter Harris and the Beanbag grenade launcher. "Gut check!"

Then Lola jumps onto him and gives him one heck of a beat down, far more vicious than her normal fights with anyone she deems an enemy. Soon the dust cloud clears and they see the battered and bruised boy whimpering in pain and then he vomits again.

"Okay, gross and that's what you get for hurting my twin sister and tryin to do those evil things to my family and the Rosato's! And if you think about doing this again, then I'll tear your eyes out!" yelled Lola.

Lynn Sr then grabs Lola off the boy. "Okay sweetie, I think he's suffered enough."

The two peacekeepers then grab him and toss the badly hurt boy into the back of the armored car, he rants about his revenge as it drives off. He also barfs again.

Lincoln sighs and looks to Lance and Artie. "Thanks for the help guys."

"Yeah, you two did great" said Jordan.

"Hey, no problem. Though I think I should be thanking you two" said Lance.

"What? Why?" asked Lincoln.

"Lance was once part of Chandler's crew, but he was not part of the whole party incident. If Chandler was still here, Lance could've been in some serious trouble" said Artie.

"Yeah, this was the least I could do. You put Chandler away for good, my parents have been telling me that he was a bad influence" said Lance.

Lincoln and Jordan smile. "You're welcome Lance."

"That's great and all, but where did you guys learn those punches?!" asked Lynn Jr.

"We do some kick boxing after school" replied Lance and Artie.

Lincoln, Jordan and Lynn Jr were shocked by this. "What?"

Lance and Artie chuckle and look at their watch. "Well, it was a pleasure helping you guys with that hooligan, but we gotta get going now" said Lance.

"Yeah, and tell Cookie that her man said hi" said Artie.

They all wave goodbye to the two boys who helped them. "Well, we should go and check on Lana at the hospital" said Rita.

They brought Lana to the hospital earlier and left Jesse Rosato, Lily, Leni, Luan and Lucy to keep an eye on Lana as she's getting checked up for all of her injuries.

Lincoln and Jordan ride with Luna in her Ferrari, while everyone else hops into Vanzilla and they drive off to the hospital.

Then Jordan realizes something. "Wait a minute! Did Artie just told us to say hi to Cookie for him?! And what did he mean by, Cookie's man?!"

"Dude, this is getting kinda suspicious if you ask me" said Luna as she's driving.

"Looks like one of your gal pals has some explaining to do" replied Lincoln. They had a lot of things to tell their friends and they do have to tell their family about the fliers Lance and Artie have with them.

**A/N: Thank you Doctor Reality for coming up with this idea for a chapter. This is very impressive and very nice, I do hope you have more ideas for any future Chapters. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**And if any of you guys have any cool ideas for future Chapters, PM me.**

**Date made: 4/5/20.**


	189. Chapter 189

**Chapter 189**

(The Loud House.)

Lincoln walks down the hall out of the bathroom, he then makes his way to one room in particular to check on a certain someone.

"Hey Lana, you doing okay?" asked Lincoln.

Lana is sitting on her bed looking through a book on different snakes. She looks to her brother sadly. "Nope, not quite feeling like the usual self as I was." she then tosses the book to her bed. "This bites it, hard!"

Lincoln sits next to her and rubs her back. They both look to the cast on her right foot. "Don't worry Lana, you'll be back on your two feet in no time, but until then you're gonna have to stay in bed for a while, but if you need help-"

"I know, I know. Call any of you" replied Lana miserably.

Lincoln then looks around the room. "Umm, where the heck is Lola?"

Lana also realizes this. "Huh, no clue. She said she was headed downstairs to get something."

Then Lola shows up and she was carrying a tray with some cupcakes and milk. "Hey there Lana, I thought maybe you'd like something to eat so I asked mommy to make us some cupcakes! Dad isn't here so she was the only person I could ask."

Lana was surprised by this. "Wow! Thanks sis." Then she hesitates. "Wait, what's the catch?"

"Catch? No catch, just wanna be here to help out my twin!" Lola sits next to Lana and hugs her. Lana smiles at this and hugs her back.

"Thanks Lola, this is nice" replied Lana.

Lincoln smiles and hugs them both. _'Looks like these two are growing an even stronger bond than they did before and I thought Luna and me were the ones with this, thought they are twins so I guess this seems natural for them.'_

They soon break the hug. "And if you need any help with feeding your pets or cleaning them, then I'm here to help" said Lola.

Lana then looks to the calendar. "But Lola, what about the two incoming pageants? Don't you still have to practice?"

Lola pats her twin's head. "Pageants will have to wait, I am not doing any of it until your back and feeling like your same old self again, that and you are the best coach I got. No offense Lincoln."

"None taken, plus Lola's right Lana. You became an even better coach than I did. You know how Lola does her dance routines almost all the time and you seem to keep track of all the things she does when she has an important event" said Lincoln.

"See! You are a good coach and the best sister I've got, like how Lincoln is with Luna" said Lola.

Lana smiled, this was touching for her to hear from Lola. The usual mean and bossy Loud who knows how to blackmail all of them. "Thanks sis, and maybe when I'm all done and fixed up. You and I will be on the training wheel for your upcoming pageants, I just hope this will heal up even before the end of April."

"Take your time Lana, after what you've been through you need the rest" said Lola. Hops lands on her head and Lola didn't mind, even with El Diablo and Izzy as well.

Lincoln smiled at this. He liked seeing the twins get along, they fight on some occasions, but they both can be on the same page. "Well, I'll leave you two be."

But then Lincoln recalls something. "And remember what mom said once you're ankle is all healed up."

"Yes Lincoln, never go dumpster diving ever again. And you can believe I am not doing that ever again, after what happened to me" said Lana as she looks down in sadness. Lola hugs her once again.

"I'm here sis, I'm here" replied Lola. Lana hugs her back.

Lincoln then heads out of the room, but he almost bumps into Lucy which startles him. "Jeez Lucy!"

"Sorry, I was just headed to the twin's room to see if Lana needed some company" replied Lucy.

Lincoln smiled. "Trying to step up to the little sister who's badly hurt I see."

"Yeah, after all that has happened. From when Chandler kidnapped Lori, Leni and myself, you and Jordan getting lost at sea and almost getting hurt by all of your old enemies and now Lana taking the beating. I feel as if I don't wanna lose the family I love" Lucy then hugs Lincoln and he kindly terrans the hug.

"Lucy, it's okay. No matter what happens we'll all be standing tall and against the odds. We've come this far and we can handle things, together" said Lincoln.

"Sigh, I know. But I'm just feeling ….. Scared is all" said Lucy. "And I shouldn't be feeling like this, when I'm supposed to be, as Lynn says "The duchess of darkness."

They break the hug and Lincoln kneels down to Lucy's level. "It's okay to be scared Lucy, you have nothing to worry about. Sometimes in life we have to stand up to our greatest feats if we are to be strong, in our own way."

Lucy smiles and wipes away a lone tear. "Thanks Lincoln, I needed this talk."

Lincoln places a kiss on her forehead. "You're welcome Lucy, and that's what I'm here for. Your big brother."

Lucy then hugs Lincoln once again and then she heads to Lana's room, with her poetry book and some new poems for her little sister to listen to.

Lincoln smiles and then feels his phone vibrating, he checks who it is. "Hey there beautiful, I know you're asking about Lana. Well she's doing fine and she still has some more days ahead if she is to recover."

_"Thanks for the info handsome, I just wanted to see if you're free to hang out later. And I also wanted to drop off something for Lana to enjoy"_ replied Jordan.

"Well, whatever it is I'm sure she'll love it" said Lincoln. "Also, I do have some free time. You can come over if you want, where are you by the way?"

_"I just got back from the mall and I am on my bike headed to you. Also I think I'm being watched over by some jets, I guess my godfather wants to keep an eye on my safety" _replied Jordan.

Lincoln chuckles. "Can you blame him? After what that psycho Jeffrey could've done to you, even I'm getting concerned about you my love, and to those he could've gotten his filthy hands on!"

Jordan sighs. _"Yeah, I'll talk to you when I get there. See you soon handsome."_

"And to you as well my love" Lincoln then puts his phone in his pocket. He then enters his room and he gets hugged by Luna.

Lincoln could tell she had tears in her eyes, Lincoln smiles and hugs her back. "You heard what I said to Lucy didn't you?"

"I did brah! And you were so sweet to her too, just as I am always to you little dude!" replied Luna as she tightens the hug.

Lincoln notices that Luna wasn't the only one in the room, he sees Lynn Jr, Luan, Leni and Lori. They all felt like they were gonna have tears and they soon join in the hug.

"You are literally the most caring siblings in this house!" said Lori.

"And the sweetest bro we have!" said Leni.

"We're so happy that Lucy looks up to you!" said Luan. "And there's no pun intended!"

"Being strong in your own way, nice call bro. I guess we all have our own strengths and not just physical!" said Lynn Jr.

Lincoln smiles and hugs all of them, they soon break the hug after a few minutes. "Thanks and to be honest it's you girls who inspired me to be the big brother I am today. None of this couldn't be possible if it weren't for all the experiences I've learned from all of you."

"Even though at times we all get into scuffles that never end well for you?" asked Luan with sadness.

"What we all did was the past, and we have to change to get to our new and improved future and we're all changing for the better" replied Lincoln.

Lori then kneels to his level. "We're happy you look up to us, well mostly to Luna. And whatever is gonna happen, you are right we'll all face it together as a family."

Lincoln then hugs her and she hugs him back.

They all gather for one more group hug. "Now this is a sibling moment I don't think I will never ever forget" said Lincoln.

"Agreed" they all replied.

(Later.)

They all break the hug and return to their respective rooms, though some of them head to see how Lana was holding up.

Lincoln then grabs his acoustic guitar. Luna then shows him what she got from a text, it was from Sam. "What's this?"

"Read it bro" replied Luna.

Lincoln sees the text. _"Lunes! We got a gig at Bangers n' Mosh this Friday! We can use the two new songs we've been working on!"_

Lincoln smiled and looked to Luna. "Congrats on the gig sis! And it's at your face restaurant!"

"I know luv, this is awesome. We had some small gigs there, but I found out something about this one!" said Luna. She then shows him what she found on social media.

"Says that Mick Swagger is gonna be there, he's looking for some new songs that he could incorporate in honor for his next tour! And he picked us and wants to see how good we are bro!" said Luna in excitement.

Lincoln then hugs Luna. "This is awesome sis! The two songs you and Sam made could strike it big, and maybe you could ….. Join his tour one day!" that last part, Lincoln felt as if he was choking up.

Luna could tell he was a bit upset. She then kneels to his level. "Bro, I understand that you wanna see me hit it big, but I can tell you're also scared of me going off to do my own thing and it could happen, one day."

Lincoln looks down in sadness, Luna then hugs him. "But, we all just went through another bad kid problem, and sure as heck I ain't leaving to be on Mick Swagger's tour. I still got to keep an eye on my little bro who needs me the most, and I still got high school to deal with. So no more feeling sad my wayward son and let's see that chipped-tooth smile I love to see."

Lincoln chuckles and hugs her back. "There it is, and I got you little brother."

"Thanks sis, and I do hope you do make it big" said Lincoln.

"But until then, we got all the time in the world to enjoy. You, me, the sibs and your lover who's gonna be here soon" replied Luna.

They soon break the hug. "Well, I should go and wait for her. Thanks for this small talk sis, I needed it" said Lincoln.

Luna then ruffles his hair and then fixes it up. "Just as you had that small talk with Luce, I got your back to bro. always."

Lincoln hugs her again and soon he heads downstairs. Luna smiles at the sweet work she's done, she then goes to her lyric book to see the two songs she and Sam made lately. _'I hope these songs work and I hope they can make Mick Swagger proud.'_

She looks to the two songs: Irresistible and we are young.

Luna then thinks of something. _'What if, what of I do have to leave home? When I'm done with high school, should I follow my dream and start touring? What do I do? Oh no, this is now becoming a problem. Maybe I should talk to Sam and the others about this, before I make this plan out with my little bro, I feel like …… I can't be away from the little dude who sees me as his mom.'_

Looks like Luna has some mixed emotions that she has to go through.

(Tree House.)

Lincoln and Jordan are both leaning onto each other, all while listening to the soothing tunes Lincoln is strumming on his guitar.

Lincoln already told Jordan about what Luna told him, it was awesome for Luna and her band to hit this big gig and also touching at how sweet she is to comfort Lincoln that she's not going anywhere anytime soon.

"You know Linc, if there's one thing I still find completely unbelievable is how much you and Luna always have to be near each other, almost like she's the mama wolf and you're her cub who wants to be like her" said Jordan.

"True, though we both have to be brave for each other and learn to go our own ways, and it'll be a long while before that happens" replied Lincoln.

Jordan then looks to him. "Do you think Luna has some doubts about after what will happen to her when she graduates from high school?"

Lincoln thinks about it. "That would make some sense, so maybe she does. Perhaps that's something we should talk about next time, but right now let's just enjoy this moment. You, me and whatever it I those two are up to."

They both look to the door that leads to the tree house tower. They only see Patriot when he flies off to get something and he then comes back with either a dead squirrel, rabbit or mouse. At most times he comes to the kitchen to get some breakfast and bring it to the tree house tower.

This was making all the family members feel very worried and also suspicious, but they have to take Lincoln word when he says that they have to give them some space and time, they'll show them what they have when the time is right.

"So, what do you think they're up to?" asked Jordan.

"That's the twenty fifth time I've heard that question before, but as I said we have to give them some space. But I have been getting some odd smells and at times I see Della and Walt's go up there and take Patriot and Valkyrie's place so they can fly together elsewhere and sometimes our resident duck and canary are joined by Hops, Izzy and El Diablo. Whatever it is up there, seems to be reptile and fowl related" replied Lincoln.

"I guess we'll have to wait until they're ready to show us. Let's hope the eagle fans are willing to wait as well, they all wanna know what's going on" replied Jordan.

"Yeah, so tomorrow we talk about what Luna could do for her future after high school?" asked Lincoln.

"That's a plan we can both agree on. And then we can discuss this with Luna" replied Jordan.

"Then it's a plan" replied Lincoln. They both share a kiss and go back to relaxing in this moment. But they have no idea that Lucy was hearing this. _'This could be a problem.' _Why? She got word from Great Grandma Harriet about what Luna was thinking as well.

(Skip, nighttime.)

It's past nine and Lincoln leaves the bathroom, he then heads to the twins room and he sees Lola and Lana sleeping on the same bed and Lola didn't mind having Lana's reptiles with them. _'Lola really doesn't wanna let her twin go.'_

Lincoln then sees Lynn Jr coming out of her room, sleepwalking. Lincoln helps redirect her to the bathroom, obviously she needs to go.

Lincoln then enters the room he shares with Luna and he sees her sitting on his bunk. "Hey bro, is it cool if I doze next to my little bro tonight?"

Lincoln smiles. "Sure thing sis."

They both get comfortable underneath the blanket and close their eyes and enjoy the warmth of each other's embrace.

Luna then kisses his forehead and pulls him closer, both of them having the same smile of the bond they have, but both with one thing in their mind.

Lincoln: _Whatever happens sis, I'm gonna figure out how we can still be together when the future comes, I am not letting you go down any dangerous road without me, mom!_

Luna: _Whatever happens bro, I'm gonna figure out how we can still be together when the future comes. I ain't letting you go down any stray road without me my wayward son!_

"Goodnight baby bro, Luna loves you" whispered Luna.

"Goodnight Luna, I love you too …. Mom" replied Lincoln. And they both drift off into dreamland. They both had a lot to plan when tomorrow comes.

**A/N: And this is an aftermath and the beginning of another Lincoln and Luna Heart-to-Heart moment, with a dash of Jordan and Sam into the mix. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/5/20.**


	190. Chapter 190

**Chapter 190**

**Read till Authors Notes please, enjoy guys.**

(The Loud House, tree house.)

School is done for the day and luckily none of them have any homework.

Lincoln is in the tree house, waiting for the one person he needs to make this plan work. And she shows up.

"Hey handsome, glad I could make it" said Jordan.

"Thanks for coming beautiful, how was home for ya?" asked Lincoln.

"Good, mom thought there was a rat in the house and so did Ajax. Turns out it was just a sugar glider" replied Jordan.

Lincoln is confused by this. "Sugar glider?"

"Oh, a sugar glider is like this small rodent that can fly around tree tops in the jungles. I don't really know why it's named like that, but we the little guy belonged to our net door neighbor from across the street" replied Jordan.

"Cool, and the current status on Lana is that she's still getting treated with love and attention from Lola, and Lucy. Lisa said she wants to use her new medical pill, but mom said no" replied Lincoln.

"Why not ask your hero self from another world for some healing remedies?" asked Jordan.

"I sent him some messages about Lana and her ankle problem and told him about what had happened the day before yesterday, but he sent me back and said he was busy with his mom's birthday which is today" replied Lincoln.

"Okay, did you tell him about the plan we're both gonna be talking about?" asked Jordan.

"Did, and he gave me some advice. Think of how Luna can live with you or how you can live with her, either way it could be a win-win for both sides. But he's not sure of the living standards for the plan we're coming up with, he also said that this is a problem we have to figure out. From one Man-with-the-plan to another" replied Lincoln.

"That's a bit disappointing, but it does make sense since he is busy" replied Jordan.

"He said he doesn't have any problems with his Luna" replied Lincoln.

"How come?" asked Jordan. "Did they already set up their sibling meeting relations already?"

"Sorta, his Luna doesn't have time to accomplish her rock n' roll dream since she would rather stick by her Lincoln's side as heroes, music to her is just a hobby. Same goes with their Sam" replied Lincoln.

"Wow, things really do change for them real fast when their heroes" said Jordan.

"Sure does, so let's figure out the living complications we might have should we ever live amongst Luna and Sam" said Lincoln.

"Well, one thing we both know about Luna, is that Sam is definitely gonna be part of her life, and we have little to know fact about her. Do we?" asked Jordan.

"Sam likes electric blue as her color, she has a small allergy to shellfish, she likes to keep contact with her little brother Simon, like Luna she loves music in ant genre and she hates getting her music focus messed up. Oh, and she tends to get romantic when she's alone with Luna, they're both taking their relationship low until they both think their ready" replied Lincoln.

Jordan blushed hearing that last part. "Wow, those two have the hots for each other for sure. Now, we both know about Luna, but you're the one who knows her the most."

"True, let's break it down" said Lincoln.

Lincoln. "She likes to be British with her accent and style at most times."

Jordan. "She likes to raise it up to eleven."

Lincoln. "She likes Rock n' Roll, but she can handle any form of music."

Jordan. "She's a master at any form of instrument, she can pretty much know how to use it just as she touches it."

Lincoln. "Her favorite foods are Shepherd's pie, Bangers n' Mash and chocolate pudding."

Jordan. "Her color has always been purple."

Lincoln. "She went to her first concert when she was 9, which was in the seventh grade."

Jordan. "She hates people who lip sync on stage."

Lincoln. "She likes to rock to elevator music."

Jordan. "At times she sleeps with her headphones on, or she would rather get comfy chilling in dreamland with her little bro." This makes Lincoln blush and chuckle nervously.

Lincoln. "When she started her musical talent, I loved all of the mix tapes she made."

Jordan. "The one person who dislikes her loud sounds is Lisa."

Lincoln. "She has way more trophies than anyone in the family, though she is tied with Lynn."

Jordan. "Her fave movies are School of Rock and this is the Spinal Tap."

Lincoln. "Back when I loved Ace Savvy, I asked her what her super hero power would be, and she said she would be able to play super power chords."

Jordan is shocked by this. "Okay, and if memory serves, she's caused the most blackouts all over Royal Woods, second place goes to Leni and after her is Lori. But that was all way back then, before I came into the picture."

Lincoln. "She loves both guys and gals, making her bisexual."

Jordan. "She has her band mates as her friends, Sully and Mazzy."

Lincoln. "She already has her car and her driver's license, though she once said she would like to own a motor bike one day."

Jordan. "She's only made two enemies and they're not much of a threat anymore."

Lincoln. "She was the one who made my first concert unforgettable, she's the most caring person I knew since I was born, she was shy and gentle and always a classy kind of gal before she found her talent, we both have an affinity for rock n' roll, she taught me how to play music when I was just a baby, she would sing me lullabies when I couldn't sleep."

Jordan could tell this was when Lincoln would start reminiscing all that he knows about Luna.

What Lincoln is about to say is everything he knows about Luna. After his lovely encounter with Jordan Rosato.

"Her laugh is enough to make me laugh at times, she's always there when I need some company, she helped me find my talent in music, she's the best amongst all of my older sisters to look up to, she always watched over me ever since trouble started tailing behind, she comforted me when I felt weak and scared, like Leni she has the warmest hugs, she's very protective, she sacrifices so much to keep me and you safe, she's a good fighter and one heck of a driver, she stands tall on whatever promise she makes even though it's hard to keep, she was given the role as my legal guardian, she's the reason why I wanna be the best big brother to the little sisters, and ……. I call her mom, at times."

Jordan then sees Lincoln start to shed some tears, she approaches him and gives him a hug. "Let it all out Linc, I got ya."

Lincoln hugs her back and cries, but these were tears of happy times, good memories and loving emotions. "S-she's special, the most special person to me, like you."

"I know I wouldn't favor any of my sisters, but …. She's my favorite, she's my number one big sister and she's the first best friend I have ever made!" cried Lincoln.

Jordan then kisses his cheek. "I like her too handsome, she's like the rebellious, take charge and caring sister I never had as well." _'And I would so love her to be my bride's maid! I hope my friends won't hate me for that choice.'_

Lincoln then calms down. "I'd do anything to make her happy, and I know she'll be happy to see me live my life and that we stay close siblings, for as long as life gives us."

"And with me tagging along for the ride, I'm down for that journey" replied Jordan.

Lincoln and Jordan share a small kiss. They then break the kiss and look into each other's eyes. "I love you."

"Bro!" they turn around and see Luna, she had just entered and has tears coming down her face, she then runs in and hugs Lincoln. "I love you so much baby bro! My little wayward son! My rockin' roomie!"

Sam also comes in and wipes away some tears on her face and chuckles. "I guess Lincoln is the only guy who knows Luna way more than me, and heck I'm okay with it!"

Jordan looks to Sam. "Umm, what are you two doing up here?"

"Same as you dudes, Luna told me at school that we were going to come up with some future plans on how we can live the rest of our lives closer. Kinda like neighbors or something, and she's also stressed out about the big gig at Banger's n' Mosh this Saturday" replied Sam.

"Wow, and you two heard all of what we just said?" asked Jordan.

"We did, and it was kinda touching on how Lincoln would describe every caring detail about Luna" said Sam. "It's sweet and just so cute! Probably the strongest sibling bond I have ever seen and to be honest, stronger than the one Simon and I have."

Lincoln smiles and hugs Luna tightly. "I mean every word I said sis, every last one."

"You are the best little brother! I can't ask for a better bro than you!" cried Luna.

Soon Sam and Jordan join in the hug, they too shed some tears of joy. Unknown to them, Lisa is using her detection radar to hear this, and of course the rest of the sisters are also hearing this.

"Wow! They are so caring for each other!" said Leni as she sheds some tears.

"That's the one thing that literally makes Linc and Lunes good sibs with a strong bond" said Lori.

"I made the right call trading rooms with Lincoln, ain't I great?" said Luan.

"As Luna looks up to Lincoln, as will I look up to him" said Lucy with some tears, she then goes over to hug the twins on Lana's bed.

"Just like us sis" said Lana.

"Yeah, sorta" said Lola.

Lisa wipes away some tears and hugs Lily, Lily giggles and hugs Lisa.

Lynn Jr however stays silent. _'Huh, and I thought he looked up to me. I guess he sees Luna better than I ever could, I guess I am a bit too hard on him back then, if I was just less intimidating and more caring, maybe he could've seen me like that. Dang it!' _She then leaves the twin's room and heads back to her room.

Back at the tree house, they all break the group hug. "You feeling better sis?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, I am. Those were some sweet and true words bro and that's what makes me your legal guardian and caring mother figure, when mom isn't around" replied Luna.

"True on that" said Lincoln.

"So, should we all talk about this living in the future plan thing?" asked Sam.

"This seems like the right time" said Jordan.

Lincoln and Luna look to each other and nod in agreement. They then look to their lovers. "Let's do this thing!"

"Okay, so the thing is their might not be much living places for most of us and we know that the musical business is what Lunes and I seek the most" said Sam.

"True, and touring will be an issue, and I don't want you to get overwhelmed by it so much bro, same with your little lady" said Luna.

"Luna, touring with you will be worth it" said Lincoln.

"Yeah we don't mind that e join you and your band if you guys become rock stars. But we're gonna have to be cautious when it comes to rock star fame and stress" said Jordan.

"Which is why Luna and I have a backup plan should this arise, Sully and Mazzy also agree to this. If Luna or anyone in the band do undergo some stress issues then we cancel the tour and take a long and much needed break" said Sam.

"It'll be worth it, and I don't care what some stingy manager or fans say. As long as those who tag along for the ride get some much needed break from the chaos of Rock n' Roll, because it ain't an easy breeze to go by" replied Luna.

Lincoln smiles. "Wow that sounds like a good plan and I am so in on it."

"Living conditions will have to be for next time, it seems we just figures out the first step of this future plan we all have" said Jordan.

"And let's not forget about the conditions we setup with Carol Pingrey" said Lincoln.

"True on that one" said Luna.

Sam is confused. "I'm sorry, what about Carol Pingrey?"

Before Lincoln could speak, he then looks out the window and sees something sticking out of the twin's bedroom. "Hang on guys." He grabs a whistle from the food stash. "Sorry about this guys!" He blows onto it.

They then hear some panicking sounds coming from the Loud House. "Whoa! Good call bro" said Luna.

"The same thing I did when his sister spied on our small hang out last year" said Jordan.

"Why aren't you letting them hear this?" asked Sam.

"Because Jordan made a deal with Carol, one that would end the feud she has against her and we cannot let anyone else know about it, except for you and Luna" replied Lincoln.

"Okay then, so what are these conditions you talked to Carol about?" asked Sam.

Jordan then tells Sam about the deal she made with Carol, all of them.

Sam is shocked. "Wow! That is just …. Wow! Did not see that coming! And she agrees to all of this?!"

"Yup, every last one" replied Luna. "It seems nice to think of it as well, she caused Lincoln some trouble after he was kidnapped, though it wasn't intentionally."

"But she has to pay for it, and this was the best way possible" said Jordan.

Sam chuckles at this unbelievable talk their all having. "Did I die and became a soldier for an army or something?"

They all chuckle a bit. "Nope, just some classic family and lovers get together, and tactical planning" replied Lincoln.

"So, it's all settled then. Should Luna and Sam go on tour with their big gig success, then we tag along when we're at the right age" said Jordan.

"Kinda like roadies" said Lincoln.

"But we take it nice and steady if stress takes hold of all of us" said Sam.

"And then we settle with the living conditions we all deal with, or in other words some residential establishment" said Luna.

Jordan sighs. She decided to tell them. "Guys, my dad and mom told me this last night when I told them about the plan we were gonna have."

They look to her all confused. "What is it my love?" asked Lincoln.

"If ….. If Lincoln and I are finally out of high school or college or we become certified American citizens and we get some steady jobs, then ….My mom and dad wanna give full ownership of the Rosato home …. To us" replied Jordan.

They all go wide eyed hearing that. "What?!" they all say.

"Yup, the same thing I did when they told me and I needed to get you guys approval for it" said Jordan.

They know Jordan's home has tons of space for them to stay, a pool and one large living room. This was unexpected.

They look to Lincoln who is shocked the most. "Bro? You okay?" asked Luna with concern.

"You with us little dude?" asked Sam.

"Lincoln? Are you alright handsome?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln looks to Luna and hugs her, he then hugs Sam and then kisses Jordan. They break the kiss. "I think our future is becoming so bright, I think my mind needs to calm down before it detonates." And Lincoln faints onto the bean bag chair.

"Huh, did not see that coming" said Sam.

Luna goes to her brother and checks on him, and so does Jordan. Looks like things have turned from good to just dang right great for them and their future.

Unknown to them that Patriot and Valkyrie were hearing this, and they were shocked as well.

Patriot was close to fainting and falling off the watch tower.

They both knew this was not gonna be easy to deal with, since their both gonna be parents, but they'll have to see how this new future for all of them works.

The Louds were shocked to hear of this, they didn't hear about the conditions they made with Carol though. That was one thing Lori and Leni are curious about.

"So, Lincoln, Jordan, Luna and Sam are gonna go on tour, and then live in the Rosato house?!" said Leni.

"Now that's what I call a neighboring new plan for the future! The future is so bright, that they don't need sunglasses to look cool!" said Luan. "Hahahaha! Get it?!"

"I have no clue how to comprehend any of this. They have established their future right away, where it would take me less than ten hours to think of mine. They have very tactical minds when they put their heads together I see" said Lisa.

Lily giggles and shakes her rattle. She has no idea what is going on, but she might when she grows up.

"This is literally all coming so fast, and Lincoln and Jordan aren't even ready for this kind of idea. And what the heck did Carol and Jordan talk about?!" said Lori.

"They are so going to have once cool place to live in" said Lana.

"They get to live in that home that looks and feels like a castle?! Lucky!" groaned Lola.

"Please don't be like that Lola. You know they're looking out for each other, and I think this is the start of one good future for them" said Lucy.

Lynn Jr overhears them from the doorway. _'Wow, this is what Lincoln and Jordan are planning. To live close to Luna, she's so lucky. Why …. Why aren't I- I mean we included?'_

Lori then calms down. "Okay guys, know we know this is kinda low that they didn't include us into this small planned meeting they have, but they have their reasons and we shouldn't get involved. We all know how close they can be together, Lincoln and Jordan and Luna and Sam. So, we shouldn't get involved or even push them into changing what they planned. Got it?"

"I wouldn't dare make them change this awesome plan they have. I think it's kinda sweet" said Leni.

"I agree as well, this shows true unity for tow family members within the same living conditions and this could help me focus more with no loud music in the area" replied Lisa.

"I've been Luna's roommate for a long time since, and sure as heck I love to see the smiles and the caring personality Lincoln and Luna share, just as long as they stay in touch with us" said Luan.

"I agree, this is nice for the both of them, and we can always come and visit where they live in the future" said Lucy.

Lana looks to Lola. Lola sighs. "Okay, I guess I'm fine with this. And I won't blackmail or guilt trip them either."

"That's the spirit sis!" said Lana.

Lori then looks to the opened door. "Lynn?"

Lynn gasps. "Are we at an agreement?" asked Lori. They all look to the opened door.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, I get it! Don't push them to making changes to this dumb future plan!" Lynn marches off to her room.

Lori picks up Lily who is getting sleepy. She then whispers to the others. "We have to keep an eye on her, I got a bad feeling there could be some trouble." They all agreed.

"And we should tell mom and dad about this, they have to know" said Leni. They all nodded.

"Chances daddy is gonna break down and cry, a lot" said Lola. They also agreed on that one.

"There sure are a lot of water works at play here. Not to be swimming in the emotions, but ain't no one's gonna be paddling from these rough waters!" joked Luan. They all groan from her pun.

They then head off to do their own normal things.

Lisa looks out the window and sees Patriot and Valkyrie at the watch tower, she then notices some loose twigs and leaves on the watchtower, and it looked like a nest. _'It can't be?!'_

**A/N: Done with this chapter and the next one will be posted on Friday, which is a requested chapter by Vasmasdas1. And I like how this chapter went, a little hint for what it to come for them in the future. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**It's gonna be a long way to go with distant future chapters.**

**Another thing guys, when is the graduation date for High School and Elementary School in Michigan? Lincoln and Jordan will be going to Middle school next school year on September 4. Lori will be going to college and I could use some help. I'd appreciate the assistance guys.**

**Date made: 4/6/20.**


	191. Chapter 191

**Chapter 191**

**In Collaboration with Vasmasdas1.**

It's been months since the incident of America's Next Hit Maker, and though Doug and Michelle have been found guilty for what they have done on National Television. They were given a light sentence of community service thanks to their lawyer, who then quitted after their light sentence.

Both of them have been plotting a revenge against the girl who ruined their show Luna Loud, formerly known to them as Lulu. They have seen on the news about the things Luna Louds brother and his girlfriend and all the amazing things they have done, especially their amazing songs they performed. Which was something they should have taken interest to long ago.

And they're waiting for their time to strike and get their revenge.

(Royal Woods High school.)

Luna, Sam, Sully and Mazzy all come out of the school feeling all cheerful.

"Woohoo! Time for some practice!" said Sully.

"For the big gig!" said Mazzy.

Luna and Sam chuckle. "Glad to see you two getting into the rock n' roll vibe dudes" said Luna.

"And all because the great Mick Swagger is gonna be at Bangers n' Mosh" said Sam.

"This is gonna be the one gig that could make us famous and/or well known" said Mazzy.

Then they see Loir, Leni and Luan. "Hey sis, you ready to head on home?" asked Leni.

"You guys can go do what you guys do, the band and I are gonna do our rehearsals at the garage. I know you dudes gotta go to the mall or something" said Luna.

"True, I mean I have to find the right dress I could wear for the big tango contest with my bobby-Boo-Boo-Bear!" said Lori.

"I have work to do" said Leni.

"And I gotta see if there are any new joke stuff. Sure as heck I'm gonna be blowing up some mind boggling jokes!" said Luan. "And that was no joke, I was being serious."

Luna chuckles. "Alright dudes, see you guys at home."

Lori and the others head to Vanzilla and drive off to the mall.

Luna and her band bring their gear into her chrome purple Ferrari.

"So, Lincoln and Jordan helping us?" asked Mazzy.

"You know it dude, they wanna help us setup our gear. You know how Lincoln is in trying to help me after I've done so much for him. But I tell him not to fret and just relax" said Luna.

"But he loves you very much and he's always there to help out" said Sam.

"Man, Lincoln sure is one heck of a bro, and you are one heck of a sis. Siblings to the end dudes" said Mazzy.

They then hop into the Ferrari and they drive off to the Loud House, but unknown to them that a dark grey van is following them.

"There she is, and her weird purple Ferrari! She makes me so mad right now!" said Doug on the wheel.

"Easy there Doug, we don't want her to catch us at what we're doing. We've been freed under good behavior and our lawyer helping in our bail, so let's make the most of it and keep following her and her stupid friends! They'll lead us to her house!" said Michelle.

They continue to follow Luna and her friends, both plotting on the revenge they seek.

(The Loud House.)

The purple chrome Ferrari makes it to their destination, they then spot Lulu parked next to the house. _"Greetings everyone, Lincoln and Jordan are in the garage and all of the speakers have been setup for you and also the garage has been cleared of stuff, I helped them and also brought all the younger louds home."_

"Thanks Lulu" said Luna as she exits the car.

"Still weird that little car sounds like you Lunes" said Sully.

"And named after your pop star self from America's Next Hitmaker" said Mazzy.

"Easy dudes, I'm okay with little Lulu's name and voice, it makes Lincoln feel cool about it and it makes me feel a bit prideful for being Lincoln's inspiration even more" said Luna.

Sam chuckles. "Dang right."

"By the way, how come your little bro isn't here to help out?" asked Sully.

"Simon said he'll be there at Bangers n' Mosh with Stella, but right now they're both spending some time at the arcade" replied Sam.

"Which means it's time for us to get to our practice, the big gig is tomorrow night and we gotta give it our all. Raising it up to eleven!" said Mazzy.

"That's the spirit, come on dudes!" said Luna.

They head to the garage, they see Lincoln and Jordan testing their guitar and keytar to check on the sound.

"Okay, looks like it sounds pretty well" said Jordan.

"Luna will like what we did for her and her band, this is for all she's done to have my back" said Lincoln.

"And you know I like how helpful you are dude" said Luna as she shows herself.

Lincoln runs to Luna and hugs her. "Welcome home sis, we setup all of the speakers and tested their sounds. And as an added bonus, Mr. Grouse isn't next door right now, he's headed to a high school reunion tonight so he's at the mall looking for a new suit to wear. He told me that earlier."

"Whoa! Talk about a major bonus dudes!" said Luna.

"Now we won't get yelled at by Mr. Grouse" said Mazzy.

"Thanks again for the help little dude" said Sully.

"It's the least I could do for Luna, Sam and the band" replied Lincoln.

"I guess you can say we're like little rookie roadies" said Jordan.

"Sure sounds like it" replied Sam.

Luna plugs in her axe and so do the others with their bass, drums and keytar. "You dudes ready to rock it with our songs?!"

"Yeah!" they replied.

"Alright then. A one, a two, a one, two, three and four Rock it!" Luna and her band rehearse on the songs Luna and Sam made.

Lincoln and Jordan are both happy to be there to listen in on the music they're performing, this was kinda like a preview of what it is to come.

Unknown to them, the grey van parks not too far from the house.

Doug and Michelle use binoculars to see what they were up to. "Oh, so the Rockstar and her dumb friends wanna do a gig at Bangers n' Mosh eh? We'll see about that!" said Doug.

"Time for operation ruined Rockstar to go in motion" said Michelle.

"But we have to wait for the right moment" said Doug. "The bag ready?"

Michelle shows him the bag with something struggling within. "Ready and still alive!"

(Skip.)

They soon finish rehearsing the second song. "Whew! Now that was kinda rockin'!" said Luna.

Lincoln and Jordan clap, and they all take a bow.

"Those songs are so cool!" said Jordan.

"Once again, when it comes to music my sis knows how to lay down the beats!" said Lincoln.

"Aww, thanks bro" Luna goes over to hug Lincoln, and he kindly hugs her back.

"Dang, you are one supportive bro. You like this with your other sisters?" asked Sully.

"Sorta, but I'm more supportive with Luna. She's the one who rubbed off her talent onto me" replied Lincoln.

Just then they hear some grumbling, they all look to Sam. She blushes. "Sorry, guess I'm kinda hungry."

"No prob babe, I guess we could all use a break. You guys want something to eat?" said Luna.

"Sure" replied Sully and Mazzy.

"I think we still have some left over pizza from last night, Dad's homemade left over pizza" replied Lincoln.

"Let's hope your sisters don't get to it first, better yet Lola and Lana" replied Jordan.

"Then what the heck are we waiting for? To the Pizza!" said Sam.

"To the pizza!" they all cheer and head out of the garage and into the loud house, to the kitchen for some pizza.

Lulu also follows them.

While they're gone, Michelle and Doug sneak into the garage. "You ready?" asked Doug.

"Revenge time Doug!" Michelle readies the bag, and they both have sledgehammers with them.

(Skip.)

Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Sam, Sully and Mazzy all come out of the house.

"Thank goodness there was still some left over pizza, a lot of left over pizza" said Lincoln.

"What the heck did your dad do last night anyway?" asked Mazzy.

"He made a lot of pizza after getting lots of cash for hosting someone bachelor party at the restaurant, so I guess he had lots of time making more than one pizza" replied Luna.

"Well once again, your dad knows how to make good food, good comfort food to be precise" replied Jordan.

"Well, I'm full and ready to Rock n' Roll, so let's do some last minute practice before the big gig tomorrow dudes!" said Mazzy.

"Yeah, let's rock it!" they all replied. They all head for the garage, but they were surprised at what they see. "What the heck?!"

All of their instruments! Guitars, bass, keytar, keyboard, acoustics, speakers and drums. Damaged!

"W-Who the heck did this?!" yelled Sully.

"My drums!" said Mazzy.

Lincoln then picks up his hand-me-down guitar and sees how badly damaged it was. He sheds a few tears, but he holds strong and wipes them away.

Luna sees her damaged axe, she's done some damage to it but this one looks almost critical.

Jordan could see just how banged up her keytar was. She was not happy at all from this.

Luna then goes to Lincoln and hugs him. "It's gonna be okay bro, this … This is nothing, we can fix this." Then she sees Jordan's keytar. "Sorta, some of this stuff can be fixable and thank goodness Sam and I know how it can all be patched up and we got some spare parts for all of it."

Lincoln then straightens the neck of his guitar and smiles. "Yeah, and I'll help you guys."

"Same here" replied Jordan.

"Guys!" they all look to Sully and Mazzy. "Looks like we found the culprits" Sully and Mazzy pull out two raccoons holding small hammers.

"What the what?!" yelled Lincoln, Jordan, Luna and Sam.

The raccoons panic and run off. "Raccoons with hammers? Now that's new" said Sam.

"So … Raccoons did this?" asked Jordan. "Seems odd."

"Regardless, we have some gear to fix" said Luna. They all nod and start patching up all of their stuff, with all the tools they have in some boxes hidden within the garage.

Doug and Michelle notice this. "Dang it! Why is she so resourceful?!" said Doug in anger.

"You gotta be kidding me?! We got those raccoons for nothing?!" yelled Michelle.

Doug then has an idea. "Maybe we can try something else, they have until tomorrow for this stupid gig! We can come up with something!"

Then they hear some music being made. "What?!" they look to their binoculars again.

They see that they have fixed all of their instruments. Doug and Michelle's eyes felt like popping out of the binoculars.

"How on earth did they fix them so fast?!" said Doug.

"Ugh! It's like music talks to her or something! Now what do we do?! Breaking them didn't work!" said Michelle.

Back with Luna and the others.

"Alright guys, we got the gear all fixed up. Plus with all of that time fixing, I think we should call it a day" said Luna.

"Yeah, took us that quick to fix all of this up. Though some of your speakers seem unfixable" said Sully as he looks at three heavily damaged speakers.

Luna then gets an idea. "Hang on dudes, I know someone who can patch that up." She pulls out her phone and calls Chunk and she puts him on speaker.

Chunk: _Top of the morning to ya Luna, what can I do for ya? Something about the big gig you and your band are gonna perform at Bangers n' Mosh tomorrow night?_

"Yo Chunk, we wanted to know if you still got the works on fixing up some badly banged up speakers" asked Luna.

Chunk: _Sure do, why? Something happen?_

"Dang right something happened. Some raccoons came into the garage and wrecked our gear and they were wielding hammers too!" said Sam.

"Still seems odd to me" replied Jordan.

Chunk: _No problem guv's. Chunk will be there lickety split to patch them up. Anything else needed Luna?_

Lincoln was now the one with the idea. "Hey Chunk, you think you can hold onto the bands gear until they need it for tomorrow. We wanna be sure they're safe and in good hands and there's no other good hands with music professional skills than the man who once main evented the Royal Woods High School Royal Rumble!"

They all clapped at his speech and idea.

Chunk: (some crying.) _Gee Linc, that was mighty decent of ya. You got my word that I'll keep em safe and secured. You got nothing to worry about. See you guys there._

Luna then hangs up and hugs Lincoln. "Best. Plan. Ever bro!"

"Nice speech too, and you got Chunk to sound all emotional and junk" said Mazzy.

"I swear the only time I ever see him shed some tears is when he watches some British romance shows" said Sully.

"The handsome man-with-the-plan at his works!" Jordan kisses his cheek.

"Thanks guys, it was the best idea I could come up with" replied Lincoln.

Meanwhile. Michelle and Doug smile at this. They both had a plan in mind.

"So, they're gonna have someone else hold onto their stuff? Perfect!" said Doug.

"We can work with this, and they won't be able to make that stupid gig!" said Michelle.

"Looks like we got ourselves the upper hand once again!" said Doug.

Then they hear some tapping on the window. Michelle sees no one, so she lowers the window and two raccoons come in and beat them up.

"Gaaah! Get away from me you little vermin's! What did we ever do to you?!" yelled Doug.

"Not my hair!" yelled Michelle.

Lincoln and the others are unaware of the noise coming from the far parked van.

Lincoln then looks around the floor of the garage as Luna and Sam talk to Sully and Mazzy on what they should do for special effects.

Jordan notices Lincoln's look. "Something wrong Lincoln?" This gets everyone's attention.

"Bro?" asked Luna.

"Lulu, come in here" said Lincoln.

Lulu comes out of the house and is in front of them. _"What service may I offer dudes?"_

"Still weird she sounds like Luna" said Mazzy.

"Lulu, scan the ground for any possible foreign footprints and any signs of raccoon activity" said Lincoln.

Lulu pulls out a scanner and scans the whole room. _"Scan complete, the only area where the raccoon activity was at the most was near the drums that then lead all the way as an exit to the garage door. I have also found traces of two unidentified footprints within the garage floor. One male and one female, they do not match any of the shoe, heels and sneaker marks of the family or any close friends and relatives."_

They were all shocked by this. Luna was now getting suspicious. "So, those raccoons weren't the ones who wrecked everything."

"Now I feel bad for blaming them" said Sam with some guilt.

"But who could be the ones who did this?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln and Luna sigh. "No clue." said Lincoln. He then looks to Lulu. "Can you run some tests and find some DNA evidence on who the culprits were?"

_"I can, but to do so I must scan the whole garage from top to bottom with no one else in here. I can start on it tonight"_ replied Lulu.

"Alright then Lulu, you get to work at night" Lincoln then looks to all of them. "Guys, someone is out there trying to ruin this gig you guys were planning on. Now, we all don't know who it was or who they were or even why they would do this. But this gives us all the reasons to be more careful, all of us."

They all agreed with Lincoln, Luna was happy that Lincoln wants to help them apprehend these vandals, but she was getting a bit worried about him getting hurt once again.

But she knows Lincoln is strong, and we he's like this he'll get very determined and brave, the Lincoln Loud she knows is back in action and ready to bring in some indiscriminate justice! Rock n' Roll style!

**A/N: I would like to thank Vasmasdas1 for this idea. Though this was supposed to be a one whole chapter, I decided to make this into a two part thing. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/6/20.**


	192. Chapter 192

**Chapter 192**

**In collaboration with Vasmasdas1**

(Saturday, the Loud House.)

Lincoln comes out of the house, dressed in his orange hoodie and blue jeans. He was told that he with Jordan, Luna, and her band will be headed to Bangers n' Mosh ahead so they can setup their gear for the big performance gig. The rest of their families are gonna catch up with them later.

Lincoln then sees Luna by her Ferrari waiting for someone on her phone. Then Jordan arrives on her bike. "Hey guys, morning handsome!"

"Morning beautiful" replied Lincoln.

"Sup little dude" said Luna while she's still looking to her phone. This concerns Lincoln and Luna.

"Everything alright sis?" asked Lincoln.

Luna then snaps back to reality. "Wha? Oh, sorry guys. I've been calling Chunk and I haven't had a single response from the dude. Something's wrong."

"Maybe his phone is off" said Jordan. Then Luna gets a response. "It's Chunk!"

She puts him on speaker. "Chunk dude, where the heck are you?"

"_Lunes, we have a problem. Me van just blew her engine out, looks like something or someone went in and smashed their way into her, and I just got a new spark plug!" _replied Chunk.

They all gasped from this.

"What the heck?! Who would do this?" said Jordan.

"Obviously the same people who tried to smash our gear yesterday" replied Luna.

"_Luckily for you lot, I didn't keep all the gear in the van. Their all in my basement nice and safe, took some precautions as you said guv" _replied Chunk.

"Good work on that one, and I think I have a plan that could work for all of us. Be right back!" Lincoln races off back into the house.

He comes back a few minutes later with Lana. "Alright I'm here! Let's do this!" Lana's ankle is all healed up.

"Chunk listen, we're gonna drive to your place and drop off Lana so she can fix your van. We're then gonna pack all the gear into Luna's car and also pick up the rest of the band and then head to Bangers n' Mosh" said Lincoln.

"_Now that's what I call a Smashin' plan. Good on man" _replied Chunk.

"We're also gonna let Lulu accompany Lana as well, for safety precautions" replied Lincoln.

"_Alright then mate, see you all here." _Chunk then hangs up.

"Whoa. Good thinking bro!" said Luna.

"My handsome man-with-the-plan at his work once more!" said Jordan.

Lincoln then picks up his axe. "It's all for this performance, Luna and her bands performance!" Luna felt touched that he would try and help her and this big gig.

Then Lincoln sees Lulu come out of the garage. "Anything on who the suspects are from yesterday?"

"_I wasn't able to find any source of DNA that was left behind, whoever did this was smart enough to make sure they were not caught and made sure they didn't leave any trace of their presence within. But I do know one wears grey shoes with brown laces and the other in black heels, it also appears that the black heels have stepped onto some spilled motor oil" _replied Lulu.

This makes Luna suspicious, she recalls only two people she met who wear those. But she wasn't sure. "Whoever they are, we're bound to meet them again."

"True, I don't think this battle for the gig is over. We have to remain vigilant" said Lincoln. They all greed.

"I just hope those Raccoons are okay. How dare they set them up to get blamed!" said Lana.

"Alright then dudes, let's get going!" said Luna. They all hop into her Ferrari and drive off.

Unknown to them that the gray van is watching this. "Dang it! How did we not think this one through?!" complained Doug.

"Which one? The kid who can fix cars? Or that white-haired brat who thinks ahead of us and makes our plans into failures?" said Michelle. She wasn't pleased by this.

"We're gonna have to come up with something else if we want Luna to fail!" said Doug.

Then Michelle gets an idea. "How about, we go and have an early visit to Bangers n' Mosh?"

Doug smirks. "I like the way you think! But we're gonna need some disguises, someone might recognize us and rat us out!"

"I know just the place for that" replied Michelle. They then drive off.

(With Luna.)

They finished picking up Sam, who has some backup speakers just in case, Sully who has some tools for emergency repairs and Mazzy who has some extra axes for when it is necessary.

The Ferrari makes it to Chunks home. Which likes closely similar to an apartment building in London.

Luna parks her car and they see Chunk with all of their fixed up gear. Including Jordan's keytar all fixed up. "Glad you all made it, now let's pack this stuff and get you all going" said Chunk.

"Thanks for holding onto these Chunk" said Luna.

"The pleasure is all mine, also I spoke to me landlord and he said that the cameras spotted some hooded figures who went to me van and ripped out some parts, Officer Schoffner was here earlier and is now running an investigation" replied Chunk.

"Nice, I guess your landlord is keeping everyone safe" said Sully.

Chunk then gives Jordan her keytar. "Here you go luv, all fixed up. It was not easy though."

Jordan hugs her instrument. "Thank you so much Chunk, I'm gonna beat the heck out of those jerks who tried to break this!"

Lincoln smiled at this, for some reason seeing his girlfriend angry at those who wronged them makes him see her even more attractive. Like dodge ball!

Lana then goes to Chunk's van and she sees the damage. "Hmmm, this doesn't look too hard for me, but I'm gonna need some parts."

Chunk then brings out a large box. "Whatever you need is all in here, I'd like to fix her meself but my hands ain't good for small areas."

"This'll do, plus she reminds me of Vanzilla" said Lana.

"Okay, so we have all the gear and backup gear. Now we're gonna head onto Bangers n' Mosh and setup early, we cannot let whoever these people are ruin what Luna and her band have been waiting for!" said Lincoln.

"And I'll make sure Lana here gets to the place once she's done" said Chunk.

"We also have to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious, chances are they are not done yet" said Jordan.

"_And I will ensure Lana is also safe. That I promise on Lincoln" _said Lulu.

"Now that's what I call planning!" said Mazzy.

Luna chuckles at this, she then hugs Lincoln in which he hugs her back. "Thanks bro."

"No prob sis" replied Lincoln. They then break the hug and head back into Luna's Ferrari and drive off.

"You got one heck of a brother there kid, smart, caring, loyal and confident. Even after everything he's been through" said Chunk.

Lana then grabs her lucky wrench. "Lincoln's got some tough think skin, and no matter what happens he'll find a way to get through the odds!"

"_He is truly the smartest amongst the Louds. Do not tell Lisa is said that" _said Lulu.

(Bangers n' Mosh."

The purple chrome Ferrari parks itself on a reserved spot at the establishment.

They all come out and look at the place. "You know, the last time we were all here was the music contest from months ago" said Jordan.

"This is it guys, Mick Swagger is gonna be there and he's gonna be so stoked to hear us perform!" said Sam.

"The next step to our big gig!" said Mazzy.

"And this is where it all goes down!" said Sully.

"Then let's make it all count my dudes" said Luna.

They don't see the van's from their families, which means they haven't arrived yet. But Luna does see Lincoln on his phone. "Whatcha doin' bro?"

He then puts his phone away. "Just called in some backup, just in case."

Luna smiles and hugs her little brother. "Thanks for planning everything bro, I don't know what would've happened if you weren't around my wayward son!"

Lincoln hugs her back. "It's the least I could do, for the big sis who helped me find my talent."

The others thought this was so sweet. They soon break the hug.

Luna then looks to everyone. "Alright dudes, let's set things up."

"Yeah!" they all head to the back with their gear.

(An hour later.)

Their amps are setup, their axes tuned in and restringed, drums cleaned and pretty much all they need is ready to rock n' roll!

"This is nice guys, liking how fast we made this all happen" said Luna.

Sam checks her watch. "We still got some time to kill before the curtains unveil. What's say we take a break and relax before the stage lights go on."

"Now that sounds like a plan" said Sully.

"They got some shepherd's pie ready for us when we feel like it" replied Mazzy. "Sully and I will grab some for us to eat here."

"Good idea, we can't all leave the stage at once. Best some of us stay here and watch things over" said Jordan.

Luna then feels something coming up. "I'll be back in a sec dudes, gotta use the can."

"Okay sis, keep an eye out for anyone suspicious" said Lincoln.

"Got it dudes" Luna then heads off to use the restroom.

(A few minutes later.)

Luna comes out of the restroom feeling calm and relaxed. "Now to get back to the others, can't wait for that sweet shepherd's pie!"

But then she bumps into someone. "Sorry dude, didn't see ya there."

"No, no. I was too distracted" said this mystery woman. She was wearing a brown hoodie and a rap baseball cap, but something gave off her appearance that seemed sorta familiar to Luna. Golden hoop earrings and a pink scarf.

"Oh, okay then. You here for the big performance my band and I are gonna do?" asked Luna.

"Umm, yeah. I guess I got lost, I'm gonna go and look for my seat now" then her phone goes off. "Oh, that must be my …. Boyfriend! Yeah, I'm gonna go now!" she then runs off.

Luna watches the woman walk away, but she does see something truly off about her. She's wearing black heels and bits of motor oil is on it.

Luna didn't like this, and he voice almost sounded familiar. She then heads off to the others.

She sees them all eating a slice of pie. She then looks to Lincoln. "Bro, can I have a word with you? In private?"

The others are confused by this and so is Lincoln. "Umm, okay then."

Meanwhile Michelle meets up with Doug. "Okay, so i was able to mix up all the cables so that their music will sound bad, what about your end?" asked Doug.

"That stage won't last long, it's gonna fall apart once the music plays!" said Michelle.

"Good! This'll teach her for ruining our career!" said Doug.

Michelle then recalls something. "I ran into that rock n' roll junkie on the way here!"

Doug panicked hearing that. "Did she recognize you?!"

"I don't think so, she seemed too focused on her gig tonight. But she won't be able to do it once it all comes crashing down!" said Michelle.

"Perfect! Revenge will be ours!" said Doug.

"And thank god! Breaking their gear didn't work, even with raccoons to frame" said Michelle.

"Sabotaging that brit dork roadie's van was a bust!" said Doug. "But this, this will work! It has to work!"

They then snicker and find someplace to watch it all go down.

But what they don't know is that two figures were hearing this and using their phones to record everything. "Got it bro?"

"All of it!"

(Later.)

The entire place was packed with people, the Louds, Rosato's their other friends and families are there to watch all of this. And amongst the crowd with some body guards is none other than Mick Swagger himself.

Some of the people wanted his autograph, but they are unable to from his large security.

Luna peeks through the curtain, she smiles seeing her idol there in the crowd. She then looks to her band. "This is it guys! The reason why we're all here!"

"I'm so stoked!" said Sam.

"All of our hard work in jamming and it's all gonna pay off!" said Sully.

"We gotta keep our cool dudes, otherwise we'll be playing the wrong tunes" said Mazzy.

Lincoln then hugs Luna. "Good luck out there sis. I know you can do this, you and your band."

Jordan also hugs her and Lincoln as well. "We have full faith in you, and we'll be watching from the backstage."

Luna hugs them both and kisses their forehead. "Thanks dudes, we've come a long way from where we are now and I wouldn't have done it all if it wasn't for the two kids who helped me push the boundaries of my talent and love."

"Aww" said the band. Sam wipes away a tear.

They soon break the hug when they hear the manager make an announcement. "Alright, this is it!" said Luna.

Lincoln and Jordan get out of the way and watch from the sidelines. "This has to work" said Lincoln.

"It will Lincoln, it will" Jordan assures him.

"And now, ladies and gentleman! Luna Loud and the Luna-tics!"

Everyone cheers and claps, Mick Swagger lowers his shades to see how this will go down.

Doug and Michelle are seated far back and smiling deviously. "And now for their curtain fall!"

The lights are out, and they hear some trumpet sounds and then a spotlight on each band mate as the trumpet sounds.

Luna: _Count me in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile.  
I just follow your scent, you can't just follow my smile.  
All of your flaws are aligned, with this mood of mine.  
Cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behind._

_You ought to keep me concealed, just like I was a weapon.  
I didn't come for a fight, but I will fight till the end.  
This might be your battle, might not turn out okay.  
You know you look like Seattle, but you feel so LA._

Luna and Sam: _Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh.  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh._

Luna: _And i love, the way you hurt me!_

All: _It's irresistible, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Yeah!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Yeah!_

_I love the way!  
I love the way!  
I love the way you hurt me, baby!_

_I love the way!  
I love the way!  
I love the way you hurt me, baby!_

Sam: _I'm gonna get you to burst, just like you were a bubble!  
_Luna: _Frame me up on your wall, just to keep me outta trouble!  
_Sam: _Like a moth getting trapped, by the light of fixation.  
_Luna and Sam: _Truly free, love it baby, I'm talkin' no fixation!_

_Too many war wounds, and not enough wars!  
Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores!  
_Sam: _Too many sharks, not enough blood in the waves.  
_Luna: _You know I give me love, a f-f-four letter name._

Luna and Sam: _Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh._

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh._

Luna: _And I love the way you hurt me!_

All: _It's irresistible, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Yeah!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Yeah!_

_I love the way! _

_I love the way!_

_I love the way you hurt me, baby!_

_I love the way!_

_I love the way!_

_I love the way you hurt me, baby!_

Sam: _You're second hand smoke, second hand smoke.  
I breathe you in, but honey I don't know what you're doing to me.  
_Luna and Sam: _Mon cheri, but the truth catches up with us eventually.  
_Luna: _Try and say live, live and let live.  
But I'm no good, good at lip service.  
Except when they're yours, mi amor.  
I'm coming for you, and I'm making war!_

Sam: _And I still love, the way I hurt you._

All_: It's irresistible, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Yeah!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Yeah!_

_I love the way!  
I love the way!  
I love the way you hurt me, baby!_

_I love the way!  
I love the way!  
I love the way you hurt me, baby!_

Everyone cheers and claps at the performance.

Mick Swagger smirks. "Well I'll be going down a boat in the river, they got some chops for doing that one!"

Michelle and Doug are both shocked by this. "What the heck?!" said Doug.

"What happened?! Why didn't it all go down?!" yelled Michelle.

No one can hear those two rant because of everyone cheering. Mick Swagger gets up with his crew and they had backstage. Michelle and Doug see this and also follow.

Luna and her band take a bow and head backstage as well.

Luna is surprised by Lincoln hugging her. "That was awesome! You and your band were awesome sis!"

Luna smiles and hugs him back. "Thanks baby bro."

"Good job there Lunes!" said Luan. They all see the rest of their family and friends.

"That's my girl!" said Lynn Sr and Rita.

"You were rockin' out there sis!" said Simon. Even Sam's parents agreed and were proud of her.

"That was truly Smashin!" said Chunk.

"You guys rocked, rolled and showed everyone just how great you are!" said Tabby.

"Thanks Everyone" Luna and her band replied.

Lincoln and Jordan gasp when they see someone. Luna an everyone else also see this and are shocked.

"Hey there Luna, you and your band were killing it. But in a good way" said Mick Swagger.

"Thanks Mick Swagger, we came up with the songs days ago and we thought they could be good for tonight and sure as heck they were" replied Luna.

"And I must say, the vibe you got with Sam shows how much love you two got and I'm okay with it. Same with the musical feeling from your other band mates, that's what I call some musical spirit!" said Mick Swagger.

"So, did you like their song?" asked Lincoln.

"Like it, no mate I didn't like it ….. I loved it! Know I don't think I can be able to perform that song on my stage, but perhaps you'd like to come along and show the world what you guys can do" said Mick Swagger.

Their jaws dropped hearing that. "What?!"

"You heard me right, I wanted to see if the Luna Loud. The one from the family fair, was capable of making a musical performance look as impressive as mine, or perhaps even better. And I guess I was right" said Mick Swagger. "So, what do you say?"

Luna looks to her band, they were all smiles and excited. Then she looks to her family and friends, they were all proud and happy that she was given this opportunity. Luna couldn't believe it. Her dream, her crazy rock n' roll dream was coming true and so early too!

But then, she looks to the one person she promised to keep safe, Lincoln.

Lincoln smiles. "Go on sis, this the dream you've been waiting for."

Luna smiles at first, but then she was thinking of the wrong things that could happen. She then looks to Mick Swagger. "Sir, as fun as it sounds. I'm gonna need to think about it."

They all gasp, except for Mick Swagger who smiles and understands.

"L-Luna, what are you doing?" asked Lincoln with concern.

Luna rubs his hair. "I got this bro, don't worry."

Luna looks to everyone. "Guys, this is a dream come true. Something Luna Loud from the past with that rock n' roll spunk wanted since. But, even though I'm sixteen and I know you all wanna support me to go on with it. I still have a lot on my plate and a lot of other things on my mind. I can't just let other things get left behind of me on a tour that could last for who knows how long."

They all smiled and understood. She then looks to Mick Swagger. "Sir, I think we should have a conversation about this some other time."

"No problem luv, we can have this talk again tomorrow, your place for chance?" said Mick Swagger.

This made Lynn Sr faint.

"Sure thing Mick Swagger" replied Luna. She then hears the audience still cheering.

"If I can recall, you still have another song. Ready to let it loose?" asked Mick.

"You know it, but first!" Luna uses her foot to cause the rope on the ground to rapidly fly off and then it grabs onto two people who were hiding behind a pile of stage props.

The two people scream and are thrown by the rope and onto a pile of sand bags. "Ow!"

They all gather around Doug and Michelle.

"Well, well. Look at what we got here guvs!" said Luna with her arms crossed.

"A couple of no good vandals" said Lincoln.

They were shocked at what Lincoln and Luna said. The two former hosts look to them in anger.

"You! Why didn't the stage fall?! Why didn't your songs get messed up?!" yelled Michelle.

"Easy Michelle" said Doug. "But why didn't our plan work?!"

"Because they were one step ahead and figured it all out" replied Officer Schoffner. She arrived with two of her officers and two peacekeepers.

Doug and Michelle became nervous. "Umm, we want a lawyer?" said Doug.

"Doug, our lawyer quit. Remember?" said Michelle.

"Dang it!" yelled Doug.

They then pick up the two and hand cuff them. "We have al the evidence that ties you two vandals to everything. Lincoln recorded it all when you two were busy talking" replied Officer Schoffner.

"What?!" they looked to Lincoln. He then played his cellphone and they all heard about what Doug and Michelle were planning.

"How dare you?!" yelled Rita.

"Why you lousy little!" Lana had to hold back Lola.

"Not cool dudes!" said Sully.

"Also, if you two are wondering, the cables you scrambled up were rewired. I know a thing or two on how to fix em in less than two minutes" said Luna.

"And the one holding the stage together was Lisa's little car, Lulu" replied Lincoln.

"Enhancing her ability to carry anything fifteen times heavier than herself was enough" replied Lisa.

"No! This plan was perfect! Perfect!" yelled Doug.

"So perfect that is failed, and a lot of folks in the music bizz will wanna hear about this and I'll make sure it goes out to the rest of the world again" said Mick Swagger.

"No! This can't end like this!" Michelle breaks free and tries to go after Lincoln. But Jordan jumps onto Michelle and starts beating the heck out of her. "Nobody breaks my keytar and attacks my boyfriend and my future sister-in-law!"

They all watch in horror as this grown up woman is getting beaten to oblivion by a twelve year old girl.

Rick Rosato uses his camera to record his daughter's ability to go feral. So do her friends and Luan, she snickers at this. If Luan can't enjoy over the top pranking, then this will make her happy instead.

Officer Schoffner and the police officers record this, while Doug is horrified and hides behind the peacekeeprs.

Lynn Sr and Rita cover Lily's eyes.

Lola wants to join in, but she decides not to. Jordan looks savage right now.

Lucy just smiles, "Wicked."

Lynn Jr is impressed. "Now that's what I call no holds barred."

"Literally terrifying" said Lori. Leni covers her eyes. "Is it over?"

The band has their jaws dropped and are a bit scared of what this kid can do.

Lisa straightens her glasses and records this. "I do believe that this is all of the anger she has been holding against Carol Pingrey, so if she cannot get violently get even with Carol, then she'll unleash all of her rage on the one person who thought they could get away with a crime, or in this case this woman who is far beyond Jordan's age."

"Dang right" said all of Lincoln and Jordan's friend.

"This reminds me of when she went berserk during dodge ball last time" said Liam.

"Now that is savage" said Mick Swagger. "And I thought fans were dangerous."

Lincoln isn't shocked at all, a bit surprised but for some reason impressed.

"You got yourself one heck of a keeper there bro" said Luna.

"Yeah, I guess I do" said Lincoln.

Soon Jordan stops and gets off of Michelle, she does deliver one last kick to the back. "You vandalizing freak!"

Jordan then straightens her blue bow and then looks to Lincoln. "What?" Lincoln goes to her and they kiss.

The peacekeepers then pick up the badly beaten up Michelle.

Her hair is messed up with a few bald spots, she has two black eyes, her dress is almost torn up, her scarf is now wrapped around her neck, her breathing is hard, her arms are worn out and I don't think she can stand. She has lot of bruises and some cuts. Jordan a lot of damage to this woman! Dang!

They then escort Doug into the squad car, they call an ambulance for Michelle.

"We'll pretend we never saw this" said Officer Schoffner. She then takes her leave.

Jordan and Lincoln break the hug. She looks to all of them. "What? I'm that loyal."

"Now that's how my little girl delivers a beat down" said Rick.

"Remind me not to get you all riled up" said Mollie.

"I guess watching some WWE with Lincoln helps" said Simon.

They then look to the sound of the people cheering from outside. "Well, we should get to our second song now" said Mazzy.

Luna then gets an idea. "Lincoln, Jordan. How would you two like to be part of the next song?"

They were both shocked and smile. "Really?!"

Luna nods and so does the rest of the band. "You two have heard our rehearsal yesterday, so you two know the lyrics" said Sam.

Lincoln and Jordan hug Luna, they then break the hug and grab their axe and keytar and follow them on stage.

The audience cheers for Luna and her band to come back on stage, but they cheer even louder when they spot the eagle contest champions with them.

"You two ready?" asked Luna and Sam.

"Heck yeah!" replied Lincoln and Jordan.

Mick Swagger smirks. "This should be fun to listen to."

Mazzy gives a beat on her drums.

Luna: _Give me a second I._

_I need to get my story straight.  
My friends are in the bathroom, getting higher than the empire state.  
My lover, she's a waiting for me just across the bar.  
My seats been taken by some sunglasses, asking about a scar, and.  
I know I gave it to you months ago.  
I know you're trying to forget.  
But between the drinks and subtle things.  
The holes in my apologies, you know.  
I'm trying hard to take it back.  
So when by the time, the bar closes.  
And you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home._

All: _Tonight! We are young.  
So let's set the world on fire!  
We can burn brighter, than the sun!_

_Tonight! We are young.  
So let's set the world on fire!  
We can burn brighter, than the sun!_

Luna and Lincoln: _Now I know that I'm not.  
All that you got. I guess that I, I just thought.  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart.  
But our friends are back.  
So let's raise a tab!  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home._

All: _Tonight! We are young.  
So let's set the world on fire!  
We can burn brighter, than the sun!_

_Tonight! We are young.  
So let's set the world on fire!  
We can burn brighter, than the sun!_

Sam and Jordan: _Carry me home tonight!  
_All: _(Na na na na na na.)  
_Sam and Jordan: _Just carry me home tonight!  
_All_: (Na na na na na na.)_

Sam and Jordan_: Carry me home tonight!  
_All_: (Na na na na na na.)  
_Sam and Jordan_: Just carry me home tonight!  
_All_: (Na na na na na na.)_

All: _The world is on our side!  
I have no reason to run.  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight.  
The angels never arrived.  
But I can hear the choir.  
So will someone come and carry me home._

Luna and Lincoln: _Tonight, we are young.  
So let's set the world on fire!  
We can burn brighter, than the sun!_

_Tonight, we are young.  
So let's set the world on fire!  
We can burn brighter, than the sun!_

Luna: _So if by the time the bar closes.  
And you feel like falling down.  
I'll carry, you home tonight._

Everyone cheers and claps at the amazing second performance that they made. They got one heck of a standing ovation.

They all take a bow. This was one gig none of them will ever forget.

"Now that's what I call a sibling bonded musical performance!" said Mick Swagger.

They all cheer for Luna, Sam, Lincoln, Jordan, Sully and Mazzy. This was their finest moment, as one big band!

Lincoln and Luna could see one heck of a future, performing with their loved ones and their crew and next to each other.

But one thing they now have to deal with is tomorrow, and that is the talk with Mick Swagger and the whole tour plan.

**A/N: I would like to thank Vasmasdas1 for the idea of the returning Doug and Michelle and how they tried to sabotage them, everything else was me improvising to make it more interesting. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/7/20.**


	193. Chapter 193

**Chapter 193**

(The Loud House.)

The sun shines onto the peaceful morning, well not really a peaceful morning. The sound of the kitchen clattering can be heard from the tree house tower.

This makes Patriot and Valkyrie curious, so Patriot goes to investigate, but first he had to return the tablet he and Valkyrie used. Since they still refused to leave the tower, they were given a tablet from Leni which would lead to a live stream of the whole performance by Luna and her band from Bangers n' Mosh.

The eagle sees the open window of Lori and Leni's room, so he flies in and places the tablet onto the night stand of Leni, he spots the two girls leave the room to see what the heck is going on, so he follows them out of the room.

He sees Lincoln and Luna comes out of their shared room, so he lands onto the boys shoulders. Which makes Lincoln smile. "Hey bud, you curious about the noise?"

Patriot nods. "Same here, come on let's go and see what's going on."

"This better be good. I was in the middle of my beauty sleep!" said Lola.

"I was having such a wonderful dream about Vampires of Melancholia, but it got ruined by this noise" said Lucy.

"Let's see what all of this is about" said Lori.

They all head to the dining room, they see some food has been left out ready for them.

"What the? Did dad make breakfast early?" asked Lucy.

"And literally on a Sunday?" asked Lori.

"I guess it's a Sunday to be early for this one! Hahahahaha! Get it?" said Luan. They all groan in response.

"Well, at least we got ourselves some food. So let's dig in!" said Lynn Jr.

Lincoln then stops her. "Not until we figure out what the heck is going on. Now come on guys, to the kitchen!"

They all follow Lincoln and they are confused to see their dad going back and forth checking all of the ingredients in the kitchen and making some food, but this didn't look like any normal breakfast food.

"Alright, all I have to do now is make the batter and it will be good to go, then I have to make the sauce and some seasoning" said Lynn Sr as he goes through all that he can think of.

Then he notices his kids. "Hey kids, breakfast is ready for ya. Dig in!" he then goes back to his cooking.

"Thanks pops" said Lynn. Lynn is about to head back to the dining room, but she's stopped by Lincoln.

"Dad, what the heck is going on?" asked Lana.

"Yeah, why are you making us early breakfast and making more food?" asked Leni.

"It's literally not even a school day dad" replied Lori.

"And you're lucky Lily has the noise-b-gone ear buds" said Lisa.

Lynn Sr stops for a while. "Oh, sorry about that kids. It's just that today is a very special day for us, well for Luna that is." He then goes back to cooking.

They all figured out what he meant. "Of course, Mick Swagger is coming here" said Lana.

"Pop star, you don't have to do this" said Luna.

"I have to, this is your idol and a big time British celebrity! And I wanna make sure that he's comfortable here!" said Lynn Sr.

"What? Are you gonna put on your British hat and make the living room all British looking?" asked Lola.

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do afterwards" replied Lynn Sr. They all remained silent from that.

"And he's lost it" replied Lisa.

"Same old dad and his love for all things British" said Lori.

Luna goes to her dad. "Pops, you don't have to make everything British, he doesn't mind how things look. He knows that the home where this person is from is how their personality is, and have you noticed I barely do anything Brit like?"

"I have noticed that. But how come you barely do the good old English accent like your old man?" asked Lynn sr. "I thought you liked British stuff."

"I do pop star. It's just, if I keep doing it then it would annoy some actual British people, plus I have to be honest …… You're British is kinda, stale" said Luna. They all gasp.

Lynn Sr is shocked. "W-What?"

"Father, she is right. What you learned when you spent only One Semester in London wasn't enough, you do not understand the true old English words that match to Englishman today. Also, Mick Swagger doesn't speak much into his native countries language. I have noticed he at times speaks normal English" replied Lisa.

"See dad, so please do not act all London all over the dude. It could get real awkward real fast" replied Luna.

"Like when you acted all British to Hugh" said Lincoln. "And started singing some weird song about British food."

He looks to all of his kids. "Am I really that weird when I do British stuff?"

They all were nervous, but they all nodded in agreement.

"To be literally honest, sometimes when my friends are here and you start talking British, they record everything. I manage to reason with them not to post it" said Lori.

"Also, Tabby once asked me and Jordan why you act like that. She finds it somewhat insulting, she's fine when Luna does it and Chunk is just born a Brit" said Lincoln.

"It may have worked with mom back then, but this ain't the 90's daddy" said Lola.

Lynn Sr sighs. "Huh, I guess I never thought of that. Okay kids, I'll tone it down with the British stuff. But I will be cooking some food inspired from the good old country!" said Lynn Sr.

"That's okay pop star. Cooking is your dream and what you love to do" said Luna.

"And now that that's done. Breakfast?" asked Lynn Jr.

Lincoln chuckles. "Alright guys, breakfast." They all head to the dining room and they leave their dad to cook in peace.

(Later.)

Lynn Sr places down a lot of the food he made onto the dining room table and he told Rita about the honest words Luna and the others told him. She was greatful that they were honest to him, and she was also relieved that he wasn't going to redecorate the house into something more British styled. That would be a lot of work, way more work than Christmas.

Lincoln and Luna come down from the stairs all dressed and ready. The others also follow suite.

"Okay, so we all don't have any plans, which means we can all be here for the big planning talk between Luna, her band and Mick Swagger" said Lincoln. He then turns to all of his sisters. "Are you guys sure you al don't have any plans for today?"

"I am putting hold on all of my inventions and lectures until this is over" said Lisa.

"No pageant practice for today Lincoln, but I will start more practice next week" said Lola.

"I'm not going dumpster diving today, or scavenging through the trash" said Lana.

"Sigh, The young Morticians club doesn't have any big plans for today. Except for tomorrow though" replied Lucy.

"All my team friends are hanging out with their dates. So glad I'm not part of that one" said Lynn Jr.

"No birthday gigs today, otherwise I'd be on a Sunday trip down comedy lane! Hahahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

"Mrs. Carmichael is busy having some mother and son bonding time, so no work at Reiningers today for me. Fiona and Miguel and the rest of my friends have their own plans for today" replied Leni.

"Bobby texted me earlier saying that he'll be busy in the Mercado all day. I'm sure I can handle a whole day without texting him" replied Lori. She has Lily in her arms babbling.

"Looks like we all got nothing else to do, now all we have to do now is wait for my band and the rest of our pals" replied Luna.

"Cool" said Lincoln. Then they hear the doorbell ring. Lincoln answers it and sees it was Jordan, Sam, Simon, Stella, Tabby, Sully, Mazzy and Chunk. And for some reason Jordan's parents and dog Ajax are there.

"Hey there handsome" Jordan kisses Lincoln. "And a hey to you as well beautiful" replied Lincoln.

He then looks to the others. "Hey guys, glad you all made it." But then he notices someone wasn't there. "Tabby, where the heck is Liam?"

"Farm boy said he was busy with some pests on the farm, but he's okay if it was just me coming here" replied Tabby.

Rick and Jesse have no clue as to why they were called to this, but they're hoping to get answers too. Jordan let's Ajax run off and play with the Loud pets.

They all head into the house and they spot the British style food on the dining room table.

"Well I'll be, now that's what I call a buffet fit for the queen" said Chunk.

Lola looks at this. "No, not really."

"So, your dad going all out on the whole British thing again?" asked Sam.

"Not all Sammy, we told him to tone it down a notch" replied Luna.

"Good, because the one thing we don't want is Mick Swagger thinking he's being mocked" replied Sully.

"So, when's the big hot shot coming here?" asked Stella.

They then hear a car engine and they spot a limo outside. The doors open and they see some body guards come out and they open the door and Mick Swagger comes out.

"This is it guys! He's here!" said Luna.

Lynn Sr comes out of his room. "He is?!" He then heads into the dining room to get ready to serve food.

"You should be this fast when you're going to the parent teacher conference" said Rita.

Patriot flies onto the shoulder of Jordan. "And here he comes."

They hear a knock on the door, Luna answers it and there he is. Her idol Mick Swagger. "Good morning to you Luna, I believe you know why I'm here."

"Yeah, so let's get this talk over with, not to rush though. Just kinda stoked" replied Luna. She didn't seem all giddy as a fan girl.

The Rockstar enters the house. "No worries" He then smells the air. "And is that Shepherd's pie I smell?"

"It is Mr. Swagger sir, I made tons of food for you" replied Lynn Sr.

"Well, this sure looks like a meal fit for the queen" replied Mick Swagger.

Lola is confused by this. "Why did he say that? It apparently doesn't."

Mick looks to Chunk. "And you must be Luna's roadie?"

"That I am Mick Swagger" replied Chunk. The two of them then start talking in a mixed word conversation in English, Lynn Sr realized his kids were right. He spent one semester in London and didn't learn all the words to the English language.

"I literally have no clue what their even saying right now" said Lori.

"Just something only a true blooded English dude could understand" said Sam.

"And I thought Lisa talking all nerd was hard to understand" said Lynn Jr.

Lisa scoffs. "Excuse me, I do not sound like that."

"Sure you don't" replied Lola sarcastically.

Jordan looks to Tabby. "You understand them?"

"Sure do, sort of. I don't know much about the language yet" replied Tabby.

They all take their seats onto the living room. Mick Swagger takes the soft chair, Luna and her band sit on the couch with Lincoln and Jordan next to them.

The others take the other chair and some seats Rita and Lynn Sr placed around.

"So, you changed your mind about going on tour with me?" asked Mick Swagger.

"It all sounds pretty rad Mick. I mean, I really do wanna go on tour and sing in front of a large crowd and fulfill my crazy Rock n' Roll dream, something I dreamed of since I went to my first concert which you were in. But there are some complications to that dude" replied Luna.

They all looked to Luna confused. "And what might that be luv?" asked Mick Swagger, he takes a bite from the pie.

"Well, first off I'm just sixteen, and I know some rock stars can start off from that kinda age and it seem pretty legal too, just as long as they got some adult supervision. But I still got school to deal with and next school year I'm advancing in high school" said Luna.

"And that's where I have the answer for you Luna. Summer Vacation is when I start me tour and it could be a good deal for you" replied Mick Swagger.

"Now that's what I call a Smashin' idea!" said Chunk.

"My mind is blown right now" said Tabby.

"Dude, do it!" said Sully.

"You can have a Summer Vacation road trip tour!" said Mazzy.

"This is a one shot thing Lunes" said Sam.

"I agree with them sis" said Lincoln.

"Same here" replied Jordan.

The other family members agree as well. They wanna see her happy and fulfill this dream of hers.

Luna was happy they supported her in this. But then she shakes her mind off of it and looks to her idol.

"Mick Swagger, I'll do it" replied Luna. They all cheer. "But!" they all stop. "I do have some conditions to go through, conditions that we both have to agree on."

They all stop cheering and sit back down. "Alright then, and what might they be?" asked Mick Swagger.

"First off, I can't do these songs unless my band is with me. We're a package deal and I am loyal to them, to Sully, Mazzy and to my best lady in the world Sam Sharp" replied Luna.

Sam blushes and kisses Luna on the cheek. Sully and Mazzy also thought this was nice of Luna to mention them.

"Loyalty to the band, now that's what I like to see. That we can agree on" replied Mick Swagger.

"I also want my roadie Chunk to come along. This wouldn't be a full band without my main man roadie!" said Luna.

"Luna, you don't have to do this for me" said Chunk.

"Yes I do dude, you were there for me when I wanted to make my dream a reality. You were my roadie through and through, and this is the least I could do for you Chunk my man" replied Luna.

Chunk sheds a tear and wipes it off. "Wow Luna, that sure is nice of you. Thanks."

Even Lynn Sr sheds some tears.

Even Mick Swagger felt like crying a bit. "That is one thing I respect Luna, it ain't a band without the main roadies or some roadies. We can come up with a way for you and your band to tag along. There might not be any room within my tour bus, but maybe we can you lot another tour bus to follow."

"That might not be necessary Mick, I got me van with me and Luna has her car. Problem solved" replied Chunk.

"Nice, that one's done. Is there anything else you'd like to add luv?" asked Mick Swagger.

Luna sighs. "Secondly, I don't want any trouble while we're on this summer tour. The one thing I don't want is my band undergoing some sort of stress, including pressure."

"That I can understand. You got a plan on what happens should it happen? I can't guarantee I can keep pressure on hold" said Mick Swagger.

"Well, my bro and I along with Jordan and Sam made some plans if we do end up on our own tour. I think right now is the best time to finally let it all out" said Luna.

They all listen in. "If one of us is stressed from the tour and junk, then …. We're going home" said Luna.

They all remained silent. Rita then speaks out. "Well, I think that's a great idea."

"Same here, your just kids and I know pressure isn't gonna be your forte, should it happen then I can grant you guys a lift back home here in Royal Woods" replied Mick Swagger.

"Literally a good idea" said Lori.

"I don't get what's stressful about that" said Lynn Jr.

"Lynn, it's as stressful as a football player who can't beat a streak" said Lucy.

Lynn thinks about this. "Okay, good point."

"Seems like that one's done, and I could guess there's one more thing in your mind isn't there?" asked Mick Swagger.

Luna sighs. "Yeah, there is." She then looks to her parents. "Mom, dad-"

"Honey, you can go. This is a great summer vacation for you" replied Lynn Sr.

"And we support this every step of the way, and as you said with that plan of yours, come home should one of you lose your cool" said Rita.

"That's nice and all, but that's now what I was gonna ask about" Luna then looks to her parents and the Rosato parents. "Is it cool if ……. Lincoln and Jordan tag along?"

They all remain silent.

"What?!" they all ask in shock.

"Did not see this one coming" said Mick Swagger.

Lynn Sr was about to faint, but Rita catches him. "Luna, I don't know about this."

"Come on mom and dad. The one thing I don't want is to go down this road without the little brother I swore to keep an eye on, I also made the same promise to Jordan. Back when we had some problems after some horrible enemies" replied Luna.

"I'm kinda lost here, what are we talking about?" asked Mick Swagger.

"That's one story too long to explain sir" replied Lisa.

"And too painful to think about sometimes" replied Leni.

Luna looks to her mom and Jordan's parents with pleading eyes. "Please? I know they can handle things, but what if something bad happens while I'm gone. We don't know when Patriot and Valkyrie are gonna be around since they've been cooped up in the tree house tower, and I can't live with myself if Lincoln and Jordan don't have someone to help keep them safe and happy."

She made some convincing truth to that. But she wasn't finished yet.

"Also, I made a promise that I would teach these dudes more on music, I would be their mentor for when they joined the Royal Woods Middle School Music Club and compete in the talent show" replied Luna. "And dang it, I am going to live up to that promise!"

They felt touched by this. "I'm not going, unless they go as well. My sweet baby bro and his daring lady of love."

Lincoln and Jordan felt like tears from her speech.

The Loud and Rosato parents look to each other. They all smile and look to Luna.

"I guess that's okay sweetie" said Rita.

Rick and Jesse go to Luna. "Luna, we want you to keep a close eye on them. You taking our little girl on this cross road tour across the country could be dangerous and we know there's more danger when some punk kid comes around. Please, please tell us you will keep an eye on them?" said Rick.

"I will. I promise" replied Luna. The Rosato parents hug her, in which she returns the hug.

"That's all we wanted to hear, plus we trust you Luna" replied Jesse.

"We also think it's a good idea" said Sam.

"Just as long as they're safe from any trouble at all" said Simon.

The other sisters also agree, though they felt sad that Lincoln and Jordan might not be at the house for who knows how long when summer begins, but this was a promise Luna made and they know Lincoln might get sad if she isn't around either. Lynn Jr was feeling something else in her heart from this, but decided to keep it to herself.

"But, this isn't just ours and your choice Luna, it's also Lincoln and Jordan choice" replied Lynn Sr.

Luna then takes a deep breath and turns around. "Bro, Jordan I wanna say-"

She gets hugged by Lincoln and Jordan who had tears in their eyes. "Yes! Yes! And Yes!"

Luna was shocked by this. She smiles and returns the hug.

Mick Swagger sheds some tears and then blows his nose from the tissue that Leni handed to him. "Thanks luv."

"No prob" replied Leni.

"Okay, I guess this can work. I'm glad we have this all arranged and I can have my body guards keep an eye on them for when something goes wrong, beside I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Royal Woods eagle contest winders, though the eagles are the real winners" replied Mick Swagger.

Patriot takes a bow and he has to tell this to Valkyrie later.

They soon break the hug. "Thanks for this opportunity Mick, this means a lot. To me, my friends and my family."

"Family is all important Luna, never stray away or leave them behind. Especially to those you are closest too, and I respect this bond you and your little brother have. I know he'll be a great musician one day" said Mick Swagger.

"Thank you sir, coming from you is a true honor" replied Lincoln. "Also, I think we can settle with this guard thing. Luna, Jordan and I have some friends who could act as a secondary security team on the tour."

"Smashin' plan little Loud. Also, the whole tour will begin on June 13, and no need to worry of how long it'll take. It's just for one week" replied Mick Swagger.

"Rockin!" they all cheered. They then celebrate with the food Lynn Sr made.

(Skip, night time.)

Lincoln puts his restringed guitar away and smiles. _'This day was awesome! And I can't wait for Summer Vacation!'_

Then Lincoln gets a text from Adrien, the owner of the Local Net Gaming Hub computer shop. "What's this?"

_"Attention to those who have signed up for the Local Net trivia contest. Due to some technical difficulties, the whole contest will be moved onto May 15 instead, and chances the prize will change. Sorry again."_

Lincoln sighs. But he was okay with it. _'I'm sure Jordan got the same message as well.'_

Then he sees Luna come into the room after using the bathroom. "Hey bro, ready for bed? We got school tomorrow."

"I am" Lincoln gets up from his bed and hugs Luna, Luna smiles and hugs him back. "Thank you Luna, for letting Jordan and me be part of this, this great thing you're doing! You're the best sister ever!"

Luna smiles and hugs him tighter. "Thank you bro, this is the least I could do for helping me with my gig."

They both then break the hug and go to their bunks, but then Lincoln hugs Luna again and he kisses her cheek. "Goodnight Luna …. I love you, mom." He then goes back to his lower bunk.

Luna smiles and sheds a small tear. "Goodnight little bro, love you too Linc." she then goes to her top bunk and gets some sleep.

Unaware that some is listening to this and seeing it through the keyhole. The person sighs. _'Why can't Lincoln see us older sisters like that? Why can't he treat us with that kind of thing? And why the heck am I even thinking of this?!" _Lynn says to her thoughts.

She then recalls the many times Lincoln has spent with all of his older sisters. Lori is caring, responsible and shows leadership, but she has some perks that matter mostly to her phone and her relationship.

Leni is sweet hearted, kind and is generous. But she can be ditzy, well used to be ditzy and air-headed.

Luan shows laughter and fun, but she can be annoying and she used to be a pranking master mind.

Lynn, all she could think of were the many times she tried to get him to be interested in sports, Lincoln has some liking to WWE and he is strong in his own way. And Lynn knows how pushy she can be, but she just wants to toughen him up.

But right now, the one person who has been showing him how to toughen up is Luna and of course Jordan. Lynn is fine with Jordan, she's a good girl for her brother, but she questions Luna. Lynn has failed to help toughen up her brother, but it took love, caring and showing emotions to toughen Lincoln from all the threats he faced, along with some dominant and tactical approaches from Jordan and dodge ball.

_'I gotta find a way to have Lincoln see me like that, but how?' _Lynn then walks back to her room. Wondering if she can have a bond with her brother. Just like how the twins share one, Lucy and Luan, Lori and Leni and sorta to Lisa and Lily.

This is a mission Lynn is going to try and finish, a mission to get Lincoln to bond with her. Just like Luna.

**A/N: I am not making Lynn the bad guy here, she just needs to understand the situation here is just gonna make things worse and don't worry I will have Lincoln try and talk to her. But that will have to be after the requested chapter coming next. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/8/20.**


	194. Chapter 194

**Chapter 194**

**In collaboration with CartoonNetwrok90sFan.**

(Royal Woods Elementary school.)

The bell rings meaning that school was done for the day.

"Alright class, before we all head home I have a special project you all have to do which is due till this Friday" said Mrs. Johnson.

Some of them groan from this.

"Come on now everyone, you all might like this project" said Mrs. Johnson. "You're project is to write a report about the most important person in your lives."

This made them all happy to hear, they can share the one person they find special in their lives. This makes Lincoln smile.

(Hallways.)

Lincoln and his friends along with Jordan and her gal pals talk about the project.

"Sure as heck my memaw is gonna be my report" said Liam.

"Mine's will be about my dad, he showed me rock n' roll and brought me to my first concert!" said Tabby.

"I'm gonna make it about the one girl who changed my life" Rusty winks to Polly.

Polly chuckles. "Oh you. Mine is about Lynn Loud Jr!"

"Of course you'd say that" replied Lincoln.

"I think you know who my report is about" said Giggles.

"Charlie Chaplin?" asked Jordan.

"Nope, think someone modern and funny" said Giggles.

Lincoln chuckles. "Luan, of course."

"Bingo! Give the kid a pie to the face!" said Giggles.

"Please don't" said Lincoln nervously.

"My dad's maybe overwhelming sometimes, but I know they do this because they love me. I hope its okay to write both of them" said Clyde.

"I'm sure it is man. I'm gonna write about my granddad. He was there during the Roosevelt crash" said Zach.

"Sure" said Mollie. "I'm gonna write one about my grandma, the best baker I know."

"Same here! Though my grandma helped me in hair styling" said Sadie.

"My aunt will be in my report, she helped me learn how to knit and know about fabrics" said Cookie.

"I'll write one about my mom, she was the one person who helped me find my love for sports" said Joy.

"Mine's is my uncle, he was the best doctor I know and he's my personal doctor" said Kat.

"My granny is the one person I find truly important in my life, she is the best!" said Stella.

"And I think I know who mines is about. Normally I'd like to write about my big sis Sam, but I was thinking I should make mine about the one girl who helped me through some dark times" Simon looks to Stella.

Stella blushes and kisses his cheek. "You are too much you know that sharp?"

They look to Jordan. "So handsome, guess who my report is about?"

Lincoln chuckles and kisses Jordan, they soon break the kiss. "I know who it is and I know you're gonna make one heck of a report about it."

"You know it handsome" replied Jordan as she boops his nose. "Now, how about yours? I'm cool if it isn't about me, yet."

Lincoln chuckles and he looks at the picture of his sister in his locker next to the picture of Jordan. Jordan notices this and smiles. "The one who was there for you, that's so sweet of you Linc."

Lincoln kisses her cheek. "Thanks for understanding beautiful."

The others were also chuckle. "And to think, we thought we were gonna hear some report about the two love birds of the school. This sure is one heck of a turn of events" said Stella.

"But we understand man, and we're also supporting the choice of you two going with Luna and her band on tour" said Liam. "Tabby told us."

"I had to, they're our friends after all" replied Tabby.

"Thanks guys, and I know a lot of you guys will have tears hearing what I might report about Luna. I can come up with so many things to say about her" said Lincoln.

They then hear the bell ring again. "Well, I should get going now, I gotta check on the marrow back home" said Liam.

"Come on Rusty let's get our skating on!" said Polly as she races off.

"Man I love that girl!" Rusty races after her.

"I gotta meet up with my dad, he said he needs some funny support since he's getting surgery today" said Giggles.

"You need some backup with that?" asked Zach.

Giggles chuckles. "Sure thing, my folks do like some extra clowning!"

"I'll head home later, I need to see if there's enough ingredients for Pizza Thursdays" said Clyde. He heads off to Principal Huggins office.

They say goodbye to their other friends and head out of the school.

"So, wanna head to my place?" asked Lincoln.

"I'll come by later. I gotta help my mom with something" replied Jordan. She then kisses Lincoln and takes off on her bike.

Lincoln sighs and rides his bike home. He doesn't see Lulu parked anymore. _'Looks like Lucy took the others back home on Lulu, I'm proud of her.' _Lincoln then races off on his bike back home. But he has no idea what was about to unfold.

(The Loud House.)

Lincoln arrives home and leaves his bike next to the tree. "Hey Lulu, are the others inside?"

_"Yes they are dude, also I am going to go and recharge now" _Lulu heads back onto the garage.

Lincoln enters the house and sees all of his sisters, in the living room, watching TV. But Luna wasn't with them, she's in the kitchen.

"Hi Linky, mom and dad will be home late. Mom said she has a lot of people booked for checkup" said Leni.

"And dad said he has some big shot rich guy wanting to throw a party there. I guess he'll be rich on flavor and fun!" said Luan.

"Then why aren't you there for entertainment?" asked Lincoln.

"Dad said that this party wasn't gonna need some clowning around, so I guess I'll have to bench my jokes for next time! Hahahaha! Get it?" said Luan.

They all groan from her bad pun. "Seriously dude?" said Lynn.

Luna comes out of the kitchen with some pudding and looks to Lincoln. "Hey bro, how was school?"

"It was good, by the way why didn't you guy wait up for me to get home?" Lincoln asks Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa.

"Dream boat is on and I think it's a new season" said Lucy.

"And I am not missing this one!" said Lola.

"They have an all new cast! And this time it's to see who will be the last three standing to compete for Anna's heart!" said Lana.

"Not for me. I have to get ready for some lecturing with my colleagues" said Lisa.

"Lame!" said Lynn.

"So, any homework you gotta do dude?" asked Luna.

"Well, Mrs. Johnson said I have to make a report and it's due this Friday" replied Lincoln. Whenever his parent aren't around, he would tell either Lori, Leni or Luna about his homework.

"Cool, and is Jordan gonna do the same?" asked Luna.

"She is" replied Lincoln.

"A report due to this Friday? Well good luck with high school, we literally used to have a report that we due on Monday" replied Lori.

"Umm, how's that hard? Sounds like you had a lot of time" said Lucy.

"We were told on Friday and we had due till Monday" replied Lori.

"Okay, never mind" replied Lucy.

"So, what's this school report about? Something historic?" asked Luan.

"I hope it isn't math" said Lynn Jr.

"I would consider it is something with logic" replied Lisa.

Luna then whistles so they can shut up, and they do. "Come on dudes, let Linc speak."

They all look to Lincoln. He was hoping they won't overreact hearing this. "It's umm …… Mrs. Johnson said we have to make a report on the most important person in our life."

They all remain silent at first, except Luna. "Oh, well that's cool bro, I'm sure it's Jordan right?"

"Umm, no it's not. It's someone ….. In the family" replied Lincoln.

That's when all the sisters gather to him, all but Lucy, Lily, Leni and Lori. "What the heck?!"

"I know it's me, obviously I am the perfect beauty he would find important. I did help him, on some stuff" said Lola.

"Big deal sis, Lincoln and I have one thing we like and that's getting down and dirty. He does have a bike he uses and he has fun rolling around the ground, with Jordan of course" replied Lana.

"I do believe you are both incorrect. Lincoln and I have bonded with the same love for the sci-fi that is Star Wars, plus we are the only ones within this household who share more knowledge than anyone here" replied Lisa.

"Hate to break it to ya. But after some dealings with his lady and some assistance for my gigs, Linc and I are as close as a prank on two boys who think they can mess with us. That and I was the one who traded rooms with him" replied Luan.

"Yeah, that does sound nice and all. But guess who shares his love for wrestling and even though I didn't make him as tough as I want him to be. He does show some sports and I do recall I helped him with that football game mom forced him to go. Plus, my pal Margo was the one who brought him and Jordan to an early orientation to middle school, so she's my friend and I was there to suggest to keep an eye on them" replied Lynn.

They all kept arguing on who would be on Lincoln's report.

Lori sighs. "And here we go again."

"And to think, I thought we learned something after all that's happened" said Leni.

"I don't know what's gotten into them. Pride? Envy? Or just to bond with him more?" said Lucy.

"Ba-ba, Winky!" said Lily.

Lincoln backs up from his four sisters who are all arguing with each other, but then someone gets in front of him. "Hey!" yelled Luna.

They all stop arguing and look to Luna. Lori and Leni could see a defensive momma bear in those eyes and she looks ready to hold her ground. Lucy sees a mother wolf instead, Lily sees her mom Rita.

"Back off dudes! Lincoln makes the choice, not you dudes!" said Luna.

Luan stays silent, so does Lola, Lana and Lisa. All but Lynn who crosses her arms and looks annoyed.

Luna looks to Lynn. "You got something to say brah?!"

Lynn snorts. "Yeah, I got something to say. It's you!" They're confused by what she said.

"Excuse me?" asked Leni.

Lisa then sighs. "Lincoln's report, it's Luna. Obviously, I don't know why I did not see this one coming."

Luna then looks to Lincoln. "Bro? Really?"

Lincoln sighs and looks to his sister with a smile. "Yes, it is you. You're the one person in my life who is important. Jordan was okay with this because she knows a lot about how you and I are close, ever since I was brought here to the house."

Luna smiles and hugs Lincoln. "Aww, you're too kind little brother."

Lincoln smiles and hugs her back. "You're always the sister I can rely on, and trust."

Lori and Leni sighs, he trusts them too but they know he puts all his trust to Luna. Lucy has always known this throughout the whole journey since Jordan came into the picture.

Pretty soon, Luan, the twins and Lisa understand. They know how Luna has always been there to save him and keep him safe.

Lynn however didn't like this at all. "And it's happening again! Typical."

They break the hug and all look to Lynn. "Something the matter sis?!" asked Luna in annoyance.

"Uh, yeah. You, it's always you he's interested in, and never me or the others!" said Lynn. "Why did mom and dad make you Lincoln's number one sister?"

They all gasp at that.

Luna was getting annoyed and makes sure Lincoln stayed out of it. "First off, I am not Lincoln's number one sister. Second, Linc doesn't favor siblings, sure he sees me to look up to but it doesn't mean he forgets the others. Third, he spends time with the others when he feels like they need company. Fourth, mom and dad made me his legal guardian for a reason and that reason is because we both were the same. Fifth, I taught him music and showed him his true talent next to Jordan who helped him with the other hidden talents he had hidden. Sixth, the others understand this relationship we have. Seventh, Linc respects Luan and so do I, she was the reason why we're roommates and I couldn't be happier and finally, where we you whenever Lincoln needed to be safe and kept from harm?"

They all gasped and looked between the two sisters who were now locking eyes onto each other. The whole commotion was enough for Patriot to fly in and land onto the dining room chair and see the gaze between the sporty and the musical loud sisters.

The others felt touched at what Luna said, mostly Lincoln. And they all know and understand everything that has happened. But right now, they see a fight is about to start.

"You think you're so special huh?! Well to me, you're not!" said Lynn.

"You think you're the special one?! You threatened him to come to your baseball game!" said Luna.

"At least I didn't kick him out of the room with annoying loud sounds!" yelled Lynn.

"I felt bad for it afterwards, you're the one who always hurts him!" yelled Luna.

"He has to toughen up. Something I've been trying to do since he became the middle child! What were you doing while that was going on wannabees Rockstar?!" yelled Lynn.

"You're one to talk to take losing way too seriously!" said Luna.

"Hah! I never lose, and I always win! You got second and third, and I always get first!" said Lynn.

"You never were there for him when he needed love! All you've been doing is punching, kicking and just being mean to him!" yelled Luna.

"He has to know tough love and that's what I do. So he can be an athlete!" said Lynn.

"He's not your clone!" yelled Luna.

"Enough!" yelled Lincoln.

They all look and see a very pissed off Lincoln. Even Mr. Grouse could hear this, he's never heard the loud boy yell like this.

Patriot was a bit startled, and Lucy had to comfort Lily.

Lynn and Luna look to Lincoln. He gets in front of Luna. "Lynn, apologize!"

"What?! Why?!" asked Lynn.

"Apologize, now!" said Lincoln, this time he was locked eyes with Lynn and very angry.

They look to Lynn.

Lynn scoffs. "And what if I don't?"

They all look to Lincoln.

"Then maybe we should get mom and dad to decide" replied Lincoln.

They all gasp, all but Luna who was proud of Lincoln for standing up to Lynn, again.

"You would tattle on me?!" asked Lynn. "You wouldn't!"

Lincoln looks to her with shotguns in his eyes. "I know it's the right thing. Do not try me Lynn Loud Junior!"

Lynn growled, and was also impressed at how he was standing up to her. "Fine! I'm sorry okay!"

But then she's grabbed by the shirt by an e very angry Lincoln. "An actual apology Lynn! Now!"

Lynn is now in fear, but she tries to hold her own and it looks like Lincoln was ready to punch her. But his fist is stopped by Luna.

"Bro, she's not worth it. Let it go bro" said Luna with a calm and yet strict tone.

Lincoln calms down and let's go of Lynn. "I'll be in my room." He then heads upstairs. He does nudge Lynn aside as he heads up there.

Luna also does the same as she follows.

The others look to Lynn in anger. "What? What'd I do?"

"I question your motives within that self-centered cranium of yours" said Lisa.

"You madam have no class at all! Especially to respect Lincoln and Luna!" said Lola.

"I already have someone to bond with, even if we have many differences!" said Lana.

"I don't think you're even worth the puns!" said Luan.

"Luan" Luan looks to Lucy. "Can I sleep with you tonight, or until I feel like going back to my room?"

"Sure thing sis" replied Luan.

"Thank you" Lucy hands Lily to Leni and then follows Luan so she can grab some of her stuff.

Lisa and the twins head upstairs and pass by Lynn.

Leni gets up from the couch with Lily. "I don't know who you are anymore Lynn. We have to respect each other, and we know that this is what Lincoln wants and needs. Why don't you see that? We've been down this road ever since." She then heads upstairs, while Lily does a raspberry towards the sporty sister.

Lori gets up and turns off the TV. She then walks by Lynn. "I doubt this conflict between you and Lincoln is far from over." She then heads upstairs.

They all decided not to tell their parents, they'll figure it out soon enough.

Lynn then sees a very angry eagle looking at her, talons ready. But patriot sees she's not worth it, besides he did render her down for the count when they first met. Patriot then flies out of the house and back to the tree house tower, to inform Valkyrie about this.

Lynn sighs and then gets up. _'Good job Lynn, what the heck did I get myself into? I gotta fix this, but not right now. Tomorrow maybe?'_

**A/N: The idea of the report was all CartoonNetwrok90sFan. The rest I just improvised, and things are just getting started. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**I found out the USA have they're Labor Day on September 7. Weird that it's different from the one here in the Philippines.**

**Date made: 4/9/20.**


	195. Chapter 195

**Chapter 195**

**In collaboration with CartoonNetwrok90sFan.**

(The Loud house, next day.)

Lincoln had just finished with his report on his special person in his life. "There, done and done." He started it last night and then finished it after school.

Then the door opens and it was Luna who comes in. "Hey bro, you doing alright?"

Lincoln puts the report into a book bind. "I am, and my report on the special person is done."

Luna hugs Lincoln. "Good for you bro, and once again I'm honored that you'd write something about me. Are there any personal things in there you wrote?"

"There are, but I think I'll have to see how the class will react and if you want I can have one of my friends record the whole session" replied Lincoln.

Luna chuckles. "That does sound kinda sweet little bro. By the way, did you tell Jordan about ….. What had happened yesterday?"

"No, I did not. We just did our normal thing today in school and shared all about our favorite person report and I did not tell Polly about what Lynn did. It might make her angry and change her mind on making a report about her" replied Lincoln.

"That's mighty nice of you bro, Polly doesn't deserve to know that the girl she idolizes is more of a jerk than someone who cares. But you gotta tell Jordan about this, you know she'll see right through you and try to get answers" said Luna.

Lincoln then puts his phone in his pocket. "And that's what I'm planning to do right now. She sent me a text to meet her at the park, I think she knows something is wrong."

Luna then has an idea. "If you want, I could come with you."

Lincoln smiles. "That'll be nice, and I'm sure Jordan will appreciate it as well."

Lincoln then puts his report into his bag and Luna grabs her roller skates.

The two sibs then head out of the room, but they are met by the rest of their sisters, sans Lynn.

"Hey girls, what's up?" asked Lincoln.

"What's with the hallway meeting?" asked Luna.

"Luna, we wanna say sorry for what Lynn said to you yesterday. You are an important part of Lincoln's life, like he is to us ever since" said Leni.

"We literally understand the bond you two share and we wouldn't want to break it from you two" replied Lori.

"I shouldn't be taking credit in being the one who made you two roomies. Fate just makes it happen to us and I'm happy when you two are happy and also I never thanked you or Jordan for making me see the dark side to my pranks" said Luan.

"I look up to you, as you look up to Luna. We may not have a bond big brother, but I wouldn't want to break this heartwarming thing you two share" said Lucy.

"Lynn was just being all jerky about it. I doubt she's fully understood everything that you two have been through, and to be honest all she's done through the whole story is either do her sports practice or do little to show some love" said Lola.

"And we know that you have all the time you need to hang out with us. Though in truth you have been doing just about that, even way before you met Jordan" replied Lana.

"That is correct. You have helped each of us through and through before Rosato came into your life, and I have observed that throughout those moments Luna has been preoccupied by her passion for music and hasn't been tending to her guardian duties" replied Lisa. "Also sorry for not mentioning this sooner."

Lily then crawls to them. "Wily, wuv Winky, Woona, wuve!"

They all awe at this. Then Lily starts to babble some more until. "W-W-Lily, w-w- Lu-Love, y-you!"

They all gasp and then they hug Lily. "She said some completer words! Sorta!" said Leni.

"Lisa, do your cameras still work?!" asked Lori.

"They are still installed through this hallway and I will make sure to get the copy of this moment for our mother and father to see!" replied Lisa. She seems excited to hear this from Lily.

Lily then hugs Lincoln. Lincoln picks her up and hugs her and kisses her cheek. "Linky loves you too Lily! Always!" he sheds a tear.

Luna joins in the hug. "Oh, this reminds me of when I held you little bro! And now baby sis is doing it with you as well!"

They all join into the family group hug.

But Lynn, who was in her room overhears this and is shocked. She then sits onto the floor and looks to her ball. _'Lily spoke, and to Lincoln and Luna, along with the others, to …. Apologize, for my actions? What … What is happening?' _Lynn sheds a small tear and looks down in sadness.

(Later.)

Lincoln and Luna head onto the park via bike and roller skates.

The others head into the room to see if Lily can finally read properly.

Lynn checks the hallways and sees no one was around. _'Okay, I just have to talk to Lincoln and apologize for what I did and I'm sure he'll want me to apologize to … Her! But I have to, I shouldn't have insulted her music loving dream, because that's Lincoln's as well.' _She has no clue that Lincoln is not even there.

Lynn then checks the room of Lily and Lisa, and she sees all of them being patient and happy that Lily is reading a book and in some full sentence.

They were all recording this for prosperity and to make sure their parents see this.

Lynn then sneaks away from them and heads to the room shared by the white-haired boy and the Rockstar. _'Okay Lynn, all you gotta do is see if he's ready to talk. Chances he'll come after you fists ready.'_

She then notices the door wasn't closed or locked, but slightly open. She then pushes the door and sees Lincoln wasn't there, and neither was Luna. _'What the? Where the heck are they?!'_

She looks around and notices that Luna's skates were gone. _'I guess they went to the park.'_

Then she sees Lincoln's bag, left on the ground and not properly zipped up. She then spots an orange and purple folder. _'That must be …. Must be his report on …… The special person. Luna.'_

Lynn then looks around to see if anyone was looking, then she closes the curtains of the window so the eagles won't see her. She then goes to the school bag of her brother and grabs the folder. _'I'm sure Lincoln won't mind if I take a quick peek at this.'_

She then opens it and start reading his report, and it was all written in Purple ink.

Lynn continues to read and read and read and read. Each time she reads it her temper starts to rise and rise.

Every word was mentioning all about Luna and all that she has ever done for Lincoln and how he found his talent and his new found courage to go against the odds, but it also mentions that Jordan was also part of it and he mentions some things about his other sisters. But mostly, little about Lynn Jr.

Lynn starts to shake and tremble. Her mouth into a frown and her teeth gritting in anger. _Why?! Just why?! What does that stupid purple music inclined freak have that I don't have?! What makes her so special?!'_

Then she looks back the report she was holding. Everything in it speaks of how special Luna is and will always be.

She was more angered when it said: _"I don't know what would've happened if Luna was never there for me and my love Jordan, through all of it her guidance has helped me and that's why, I see her not just my sister or legal guardian, nor my first friend. But I see her as the best second mom figure ever!'_

Lynn's mind was now snapped and in her fit of rage she lashes out and stomps and screams mentally, all of her anger has been bottled up since yesterday and is now being released and then she yells and screams in anger and she rips whatever is in her way.

Soon she calms down and looks around. She then notices some ripped up paper on the floor, she was confused by this. Then it hit her, like ….. Like …. Like, like when she was hit in the back of the head by a football that Mr. Grouse threw back at her.

Lynn looks to both her hands and she sees, Lincoln's report! Or better yet, what was left of it!

"No …. No, no, no, no, no! No, please no!" Lynn tries to pick up all the pieces, but then she sees some of it get into the vents. "No!"

She then sees some of them go underneath the drums so she tosses them aside and grabs the pieces, she moves over the drawers and the guitars to get all the pieces of paper back.

She then looks for some tape or glue and then she found the epoxy Luna uses to fix her axe.

Lynn then puts the pieces onto the floor and assembles them like a one thousand piece puzzle. "Come on! Come on! This has to work! This has to work!"

"What has to work?" asked Lucy. Lucy then gasps and so does everyone else.

Lynn sees all of her sisters shocked expressions and looking onto what she was trying to fix.

"I …. I can explain!" said Lynn in panic.

They see how mangled up the paper was, then they spot the plastic cover and the words written on it in purple marker. _"The most Important Person in my Life. By Lincoln Loud."_

They all gasp and look to Lynn.

"What the heck did you do?!" asked Lori in anger.

"Did you … Did you destroy Linky's report?!" asked Leni in shock.

"What have you done?!" asked Luan.

Lucy then slaps Lynn. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" They were shocked she used the word "Hell."

"You monster!" yelled the twins.

"And you made it worse by wrecking the room as well" said Lisa. "Glad his computer is still okay."

Lily then hides behind Leni. She doesn't know if she should be angry or scared.

"Guys, I didn't mean it. Honest, I was just …. Just ….. Just-"

"Jealous of why he wrote Luna instead of you?!" yelled Leni.

Lynn then panics. "It wasn't like that!"

Then they all hear some very familiar noises coming from outside the house.

Lincoln and Luna were back from the park and that quick too. And with them is Jordan Rosato.

"I can't believe Lynn would say that about you!" said Jordan in shock.

"She insulted Luna, which means she insulted me!" said Lincoln. "I guess all those times she cheers me on when I perform to sing was all fake, some sister."

Luna places a hand on his shoulder. "Hey bro, don't mind her. Lynn will always be Lynn, at least you got some sisters who'll support you."

"Yeah, you're right. I just hope Lynn is ready to apologize to you, and to me" said Lincoln.

"And she is so going to get a whole lot of words from me!" said Jordan.

Lincoln chuckles. "I kinda find it attractive when you get mad, just as you are cute when you walk and laugh."

Jordan giggles and kisses his cheek. "Oh stop! You're just making me all flutters inside!"

"I know how to make that happen" replied Lincoln as he kisses her cheek.

Luna smiles at this sweet romance these two have. They were now close to the front door now!

"No! No, No, No, No, No!" said Lynn.

"Looks like they're home" said Lana.

They all look to Lynn. "And you are in for some serious trouble Lynn!" said Lola.

Lynn was now panicking. "Guys, please you have to help me!"

"Why should we help you, you heartless monster?!" yelled Lucy.

"You ruined his report! You don't deserve any help from us Lynn!" yelled Lana.

Then Lynn has an idea. "Please! Please! I'll do anything you guys want!"

"No" they all replied.

"Also, I doubt you can fix this" replied Lori.

"Gluing it all together won't help you" replied Lisa.

"Well, what about using some kind of invention? Or an empty piece of paper?" asked Lynn.

"Have you seen what you just did?! And what the heck is wrong with you?! We're not helping you fix this!" said Lola.

"Fix what?" asked Lincoln.

They all gasp, Lincoln, Jordan and Luna were already at the top of the stairs.

"What's the dealio? What are you dudes doing in front of our room?" asked Luna.

"And what's with all of this yelling?" asked Jordan.

They all step aside, all while Lynn was trying to hide what she destroyed. But it was too late.

"What the?!" yelled Lincoln, Jordan and Luna.

The drums have been messed up, the drawers and table have been tipped over. "What the heck are you doing in here Lynn?!" yelled Lincoln.

"And what the heck did you bloody do to my drums?!" yelled Luna.

Jordan then picks up a shredded piece of paper and it had something written on it. "What the heck is this? Why is there paper scattered all over?"

Lincoln picks up a piece of the shredded paper and sees the name. "Luna?" then it hit him. He was about to get to his bag, but Lynn grabs it.

"Lynn. Give me back my bag, now!" said Lincoln.

Lynn needed an excuse. "I …… Umm, I ….. Well, you see-"

But then Luna picks up what was left of the folder. "Lincoln?" she shows it to him.

Lincoln's pupils shrank, his report. He then goes to the folder that was torn and then looks around at some of the scattered and shredded pieces of paper. "M-My report! My report!"

The others knew something was gonna happen and it was happening.

"Y-You ruined it! You ruined my report!" cried Lincoln. He looks to all of his destroyed work.

Lynn could tell this was just the crying phase, his anger is building up. "I-I'm sorry …… I was …… I was jealous."

They all were shocked that she would confess those words. "Finally!" said Lola.

Luna and Jordan try their best to comfort him. "Lincoln, we can help you fix this. Maybe we can rewrite it" said Jordan.

Lincoln shakes his head. "N-No, it took me night and after school to make it. I wrote down everything I described about Luna, and now it's gone! All gone!"

Luna felt heartbroken to see her little bro like this, it then brought back memories of when she saw him scared from the kidnapping and the boat trip incident. Mother figure instincts are now kicking into high gear.

Luna gives Lincoln and quick hug and kisses his forehead. "I got this bro" she whispers to him. Luna looks to Jordan. "Comfort him." Jordan nods.

She then walks towards Lynn and drags her by her ponytail and out of the room, she closes the door as well.

Luna then tosses Lynn onto the hallway, Lola and Lana block the stairs. Lynn sees all of her sisters looking to her in anger, then she hears. "Lynn!" she turns around and sees a very angry Luna.

"You got a lot of nerve going into that room and destroying what your little bro was working hard on! Was all this because you wanna be his fave sister?! Is this what it was all about?!" yelled Luna.

"I ….. I" Lynn crawls back as Luna slowly approaches her. "I'm sorry, I was just … I didn't mean it."

Luna then turns her hand into a fist. "Then I'm sure I didn't mean this!"

But then the door is opened and Lincoln tackles Lynn and starts fighting her. "You stupid sports junky psycho!"

Luna stops and is shocked to see this, and Jordan also comes out. "I'm sorry Luna, he started trembling and I wanted to know if he was okay and I swear I thought I saw a bomb go off in his eyes!"

They have seen fights in their house. In fact it's been a while since they've seen fights in their house, it's normally between Lola and Lana. But Lincoln is never this vicious when he fights, especially to Lynn.

They watch as Lincoln delivers blow after blow onto Lynn, all while Lynn tries to push him off. Using what's left of her adrenaline she punches her brother and he's knocked back.

Luna tries to help, but he gets back up and tackles Lynn with a spear! He then picks her up and slams her onto the floor and then he grabs her by her right arm and locks her into a cross arm bar.

Lynn panics and tries to free herself but Lincoln locks in the submission move, then Lynn uses her other arm to punch Lincoln in the gut making him let go, Lynn gets up, but when she turns around she's struck again by another spear to her midsection and this one knocked the wind out of her lungs.

Lincoln is now on top of Lynn, a few bruises and cuts and seething with rage. "You ruined what I was gonna report! You ruined my work! You ruined all I could describe Luna! My sister! You're sister!" Lincoln then start punching Lynn repeatedly on her face and body.

Seeing that this has to stop Lori grabs Lincoln. "Lincoln, that's enough!"

Lincoln panics as he's being pulled away from his unconscious sister. "No! I'm not done with her yet! Let me go!"

The others were horrified by what Lincoln has become, the once musical loving, dodge ball and tactical brother they knew was now this rage filled boy, who would stand up for his sister, against his own sister.

Then Luna grabs Lincoln from Lori and locks him into a hug. He tries to struggle, but Luna starts to hum and rock back and forth.

Lincoln was still in anger and his struggling starts to slow down, but then he's hugged by someone else. "Lincoln, stop. Please!" cried Jordan.

Lincoln's breathing starts to simmer down and he was now calm and breaks down crying,

Luna and Jordan do their best to make him feel better.

Lisa, Luan and Lucy go to Lynn. "She's still breathing" said Lucy.

"Jeez! He really did a number on her" said Luan.

"Adrenaline which was caused by the unreleased endorphins of anger from our brother is what gave him the strength he needed to combat our sports loving sister. I'm surprised he used professional moves from World Wrestling Entertainment" replied Lisa.

"And I thought I was vicious" said Lola. "This beats it all."

Leni with Lily go to Lincoln and also join in the hug. "We'll try and help you with your report. All of us."

"I would like to assist, if we could find all of the pieces to his shredded report" replied Lisa.

"This is not gonna be easy to tell mom and dad" said Lucy.

"Tell us what kids?" asked Rita. The parents then gasp seeing this.

Lynn on the ground with lots of bruises and cuts, a crying Lincoln being comforted by Luna, Jordan, Leni and Lily and the some shredded paper all over the room of Lincoln and Luna.

"W-What happened here?!" asked Lynn Sr.

"And what happened to Lynn?!" asked Rita.

They had a lot of explaining to do.

**A/N: This got intense and soon to come for the next chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**I got the idea of the fight after repeatedly reading the story "The Loud House Chronicles" by Immortal Starscream.**

**Date made: 4/9/20 – 4/10/20.**


	196. Chapter 196

**Chapter 196**

**In collaboration with CartoonNetwrok90sFan.**

(Royal Woods Hospital.)

Rita and Lynn Sr are both sitting on the bench in front of room 14.

"I can't believe it Lynn" said Rita.

"Same here, how the heck did our son did that to his own sister, who is two years older than him?!" said Lynn Sr.

"Lynn!" replied Rita in anger.

"Sorry, sorry" replied Lynn Sr nervously. "It's just, I never thought Lincoln could be capable of doing this kind of harm to his own sister. He's not usually this aggressive unless he's defending his own family."

"And yet he managed to hurt one of his own sisters, all because junior couldn't take Lincoln's report with heart. Why can't she understand that? I mean we do" said Rita.

Lynn Sr sighs. "We'll have to talk to them about this."

Then the doors open and they were shocked to see who it was, the same guy who treated Lincoln and his leg injury. Victor. "Hey Louds."

"Umm, why are you here?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Freezer burn got a call from Jordan in this world to bring someone with advanced medical training to access what has happened. Lynn is doing fine, but she won't be using her left arm for a week, also she's awake" replied Victor.

They were shocked by this, Lincoln broke Lynn's left arm. "Thank you Victor, we'll take care of this now" said Rita.

"Can she leave now?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Sure, I really don't care about that sports loving maniac of a daughter of yours" Victor then takes his leave.

Lynn Sr and Rita enter the room and they see their sports loving daughter sitting on the bed with her legs dangling and a cast on her left arm. They could tell she was filled with shame and regret.

"Lynn" said Rita.

Lynn Jr looks up to her mom with some fear and a few tears. "We're going home, now!"

Lynn gets off the bed and follows her parents out of the room and then out of the hospital and into Vanzilla.

Lynn stays at the back seat and she could tell her parents were not happy with what she did and started. And she knows there's going to be lots of hell to pay when she gets back to the house.

(The Loud house.)

All of the loud siblings along with Jordan are all in the living room. All of them are looking at Lincoln who was hugging onto Luna.

They can tell he's in pain, pain that his report is destroyed and pain that he just did that to his own sister, Lynn.

Luna was okay with her just beating the crap out of Lynn, but she has never ever seen Lincoln lash out like this. Sure he would get mad or annoyed, but never berserk.

The others don't know if they should fear or feel bad for Lincoln. He's never one to get violent, unless it was to stand up for his sisters.

And treating a report on the one sister he looks up to the most, was way personal to him.

Just then they all hear Vanzilla arrive. "Guys, they're home" said Luan.

"This is gonna get bad real fast" said Lucy.

Lori looks to Jordan. "Jordan, I think its best you leave."

Jordan shakes her head in response. "No, I'm not going anywhere. I'm pretty much part of this family as well."

"Clyde used to say that one before, though what Clyde says makes no sense. Unlike your which makes all perfect sense" replied Lisa.

The door opens and they see their mom and dad come through and behind them following is Lynn, looking down in shame and all banged up.

Some of them winced seeing her like this, they're usually okay seeing her with a few bruises and some sports related injuries, but this was no sports related injury, sort of.

Lynn Sr and Rita look to Lynn. "Do you have anything to say junior?"

Lincoln sees this and let's go of the hug and stands up. Lynn sighs and walks towards Lincoln.

"Lincoln, I'm sorry for destroying your report for school. I guess I was just angry at how much you spend a lot of time with Luna, but I should've understand because you have your own talent and it's with the one person who helped you find it. Something I wanted to do since you started walking" replied Lynn. "You never made fun of the things I like and I have always made fun of the lame comics and games you liked, but I guess I took it too far when I started stomping onto the new things you truly love, music and Luna."

Lynn then looks to Luna. "And Luna, I'm really sorry for snapping at you. I should've realized what I did was me being selfish and wanting to have Lincoln spend more time with me just as he does with you. We already went through this when we had that stupid room feud, something I completely forgot."

The sisters all felt bad from that memory, Lincoln and Luna have a bond that's strong and sweet. Lincoln's bond with Jordan is the sweetest of romance between two kids, but with Lincoln and Luna it's a special sibling bond.

Lynn Sr and Rita look to Lincoln and Luna. "Do you two have anything to say?"

Lincoln looks to Lynn straight in the eyes. "Lynn, what you did was mean, rude and just plain horrible. You ruined the report I was supposed to pass on Friday, and now I have to do it all over again, but what made me mad the most was that when you insulted my love for music, your also insulting Luna. And that bites it, hard in my heart that you of all people would do that."

Lynn felt bad for everything he just said.

"Sure, some of us don't see eye-to-eye with you when you do your own sports thing. But that doesn't mean we have to make fun or insult what you love, I was okay being mocked for the things I used to love, comics, video games and dressing up as some rip off hero detective" said Lincoln. "But this is the new Lincoln Loud, one who has talent and found the love of his life."

Lincoln sighs. "I can forgive you Lynn." They all gasp in shock. He forgives her!

"But! I can't be able to trust you after what you did to both me and Luna, and I wanna apologize for attacking you earlier, I guess all my love for music and Luna filled my rage and I went all out. Sorry sis" said Lincoln.

Lynn smiles. "Its okay bro, I deserved every beating you delivered and I am impressed at how great you are with those pro wrestling moves too."

It was now Luna's turn. She looks to Lynn with a lot of anger, but she calms down. "If Lincoln is willing to forgive you, then I guess I am too. But know this, should you try this bloody stunt one more time, then I won't hold back and make sure you get what you deserve! Are we clear Lynn?!"

Lynn gulps and nods. "Crystal."

"Good." she then looks to mom and dad. "Are we grounded?"

Rita sighs. "Yes, Lincoln you're gonna be grounded till Saturday for fighting Lynn."

"I understand" said Lincoln. "And this will give me more time to remake my whole report."

Lynn Sr looks to Lynn. "LJ, you're grounded for two weeks, even if your arm will be better you still can't do any sports and once your arm is well you'll be helping me clean the gutters."

"Understandable dad" replied Lynn.

They then look to Luna. And for almost starting a fight with Lynn, Luna you'll be grounded for six days, which means you'll be going home early after school. No music and no TV, and you'll be the one to drop off and/or pick up your siblings from school" said Rita.

"Okay mom" replied Luna.

"Alright everyone, you can all head back to your rooms, while I make dinner" said Lynn Sr.

"Let me help you with that dad, and maybe afterwards you guys can check out the video of Lily speaking in a sort of clear sentence" said Lori.

This shocked them and they look to Lily who was giggling.

(Lynn and Lucy's room.)

Lynn heads to her room, she then sees Lucy sitting on her bed. "You may have gotten Lincoln's forgiveness, but trust will not be an easy task to earn."

Lynn sighs. "I know that, but I do know how to fix this mess."

"How?" asked Lucy.

"Can …. Can I ask you to help me?" asked Lynn. Lucy could tell she needed some assistance with whatever she has planned.

"Fine, but you own me. Also, why do you need me?" asked Lucy.

"Well, I don't know how to do well with writing and sure as heck I can't do it with this left arm down for the count and itching. So I need some special writing arms for the job, please" said Lynn.

"Okay" Lucy then pulls out an empty indigo notebook. "So, what is it you want me to write about?"

Lynn then tells her what it is, Lucy is shocked by this, but she smiles and starts to write it all down.

(Luna and Lincoln's room.)

Lincoln taps onto the black paper and tries to recall all that he wrote about his report, but he was too jammed up with everything that's happened that he can't focus.

Luna and Jordan are both watching over him on the bed. He then leaves the table and chair and sits onto the beanbag chair.

Luna and Jordan join him. "You okay Linc?" asked Jordan.

"No, I'm not. I can't remember all that I wrote on that report. My mind is way too drenched by what happened and I can't help but feel like this is my fault" replied Lincoln.

"How is this your fault bro?" asked Luna. "You didn't do anything wrong dude."

"I did. Lynn was right, I haven't been spending much time with some of our other sisters. Lisa and I share some likings in sci-fi and we're both the only ones with smarts in the house, okay she's smarter than me. I like to spend my time in keeping my twin sisters safe and have fun with them. Lucy looks up to me and I'm always there to help her with her poems, and of course I tend to Lily when she needs someone to play with her when no one else is around" replied Lincoln.

They both understand, but they know how much family means to the louds.

"Bro, I kinda feel bad too. I guess I've been hogging you way more than the others, and it doesn't feel right" replied Luna.

"No, you're not" they spot Lynn at the door, and next to her is Lucy with a purple notebook. "Also, the others are listening onto this."

The others appear from the side of the hallway. "Thanks a lot Lynn" complained Lola.

"Whatever, but I'm here to say something" said Lynn.

"Lynn, you already apologized. There's no need for that anymore" replied Lincoln as he looks away.

"I know bro, and I know gaining your trust is not gonna be an easy task. But I have to tell you Luna, that you are not hogging Lincoln, we've been hogging him for a long time, you hang out with him sometimes but that was way before he found his talent" replied Lynn.

"And we know that during that time of you spending some time with your music, it never occurred to you about your role in being his legal guardian which then led to you being more than just a role model, but a true second mom figure to him. Lincoln's been through a lot of crazy stuff, and you out of all of us are the one who knows how to keep him happy and comfortable, something we barely do because you understand him more than we do" replied Lynn.

They were shocked at Lynn's words. Usually she makes speeches about how great she is at sports, or sometimes about her team.

She then looks to Lincoln. "Lincoln, you have every right to spend time with all of us. We won't bother you or annoy or guilt trip you to do whatever we want, like when I threatened you to come to my baseball game. I'm sorry again for that, please don't blame yourselves for what I did. I don't want you two to break down like what happened when we switched roommates."

"I don't want to see you two look weak and vulnerable and I cannot force you two to act strong, it's your choice on how you two show strength and that's usually being by each other's side and having each other's back, like a team" said Lynn. "Like how we are, as a family."

The others felt touched by this. Lincoln and Luna get up from the beanbag chair and hug Lynn with some tears in their eyes. "Thank you Lynn, thank you!"

Lynn smiles and hugs them with only her right arm. "No prob." Then Jordan joins in on this, and soon the rest of the sisters.

Lynn was glad, and felt as if she truly did the right thing, showing love and emotions to her family.

They soon break the hug. "That was nice of you to say Lynn" said Luna.

"Looks like the ego sports girl has a soft spot after all, and in a way I can respect" replied Jordan.

"And to think, I always thought you were all sports and junk, or your brain was a basketball" said Lola.

Lynn chuckles. "Oh ha, ha. But I'm not always about sports, I know how to do math. All I gotta do is figure out how many points it makes up in the game."

"She is not wrong" replied Lisa.

Lynn then looks to Lincoln. "Also, I think I can help you with your report."

They all looked to Lynn in shock. "What?! Really?!"

"How?! What do you mean Lynn?!" asked Lincoln.

Lynn looks to Lucy. "Now sis."

Lucy steps forward and hands Lincoln the notebook. "She needed some help, so I wrote while she told me everything and it was beautiful of how you describe Luna."

Lincoln then opens the notebook and is shocked, he then closes it. "H-How?"

Lynn sighs and chuckles nervously. "Before I tore your report to shreds, I …. I read all of it, and I remembered every sentence and word. Like how I remember the playing field, I remember what you wrote. So all you have to do is look into this notebook and then copy it onto the paper."

Lincoln sheds a tear and hugs Lynn. "Thank you Lynn! Thank you!"

Lynn smiles and hugs him back. "No problem bro."

Then Luna hugs them both. "Stepping up for your mistakes, that's what a big sis is always about. Being there to own up for many bad things and helping out the little sibs."

Lori and Leni were proud of her, she was stepping up.

Luan wipes some of her tears and Mr. Coconuts blows his nose onto some tissue.

Lisa gets hugged by Lana and Lola, so she hugs them back, and of course Lucy joins in.

Jordan was happy for how it all turned out. _'I guess things really do end well when things go wrong with this family.'_

(Nighttime.)

Lynn walks out of the bathroom and then looks to the bedroom across from Lori and Leni, she then enters and sees Lincoln fast asleep, his head resting onto his desk.

She sees that the notebook is closed and the report was now done. Lynn grabs the five papers and puts it into the new folder that has some purple guitars on it and she places it into his drawers. _'Better keep it in a safe place bro.'_

Even with a broken left arm, she uses her right arm to help Lincoln onto his bed. Thankfully he's wearing his Pajamas.

Luna enters the room after drinking some water and smiles seeing Lynn sitting on Lincoln's bedside watching him sleep.

Luna then sits next to Lynn. "Feels nice doesn't it sis?"

"Yeah, it does. Now I understand you sis, now I understand why Lincoln favors you the most and it's not just because you're his legal guardian" replied Lynn.

Luna chuckles. "Dude, he doesn't favor anyone. He just needs someone-"

"Who will be there for him, someone who can guide him with this new point of view, his talent, and you are the one who will show him" said Lynn. She then looks to her older sister. "Luna, promise me you're gonna be there for him, and Jordan. They both look up to you, you showed them music can be there talent to master. Promise me, that you'll always be there for him."

Luna hugs Lynn and kisses her forehead. "I will sis, I will."

Lynn hugs her back and smiles. Things are mending within the siblings of the loud house.

**A/N: Coming on Friday will be the report on what Lincoln and Jordan wrote, and probably the other students and they're reports. Leave a review and tell me what you all think, and thank you CartoonNetwrok90sFan for helping me with this chapter.**

**Date made: 4/10/20.**


	197. Chapter 197

**Chapter 197**

**In collaboration with CartoonNetwrok90sFan.**

(May 1. The Loud House.)

All of the loud siblings are checking if they all have what they need for school.

"Looks like we got everything, are we missing anyone?" asked Lori.

"Not really looking forward to some big test in class today" said Lola.

"Let's hope we do pass, we've been studying for most of the days" said Lana.

"At least you'll get it easy, at high school we're gonna have a big exam. Let's just hope we're set and tested for it!" said Luan.

"Same here in the middle school, but if I can ace the exam then I can be able to play Football! Well, once my arm is all healed up" said Lynn.

"It appears we are all present" said Lisa.

"You forgot me" said Lucy. They get startled, which makes Lucy smile. _'I missed this, sorta.'_

Then Leni notices something. "Guys, where the heck are Lincoln and Luna?"

They then see Lincoln and Luna come down the stairs. "Sorry guys, had to make sure my report was still here" said Lincoln.

"Had to make sure Lincoln had his report, can't be passing without it" said Luna.

"Good we're all here. Let's get going, we got an exam to pass!" said Lori.

They all board into Vanzilla, while Luna takes in Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa and they drive off.

(Vanzilla.)

"Did you actually study for the whole thing Leni?" asked Luan.

Leni crosses her arms. "I did, Lori was there to see it. It's still hard for me, but at least I'm not the same old ditzy sister you all know. But I am nervous."

"Don't worry Leni, just as long as you can keep your cool then you can be able to pass it. I wonder how Bobby is doing" said Lori.

"What about you Lynn? We haven't heard any news about your friends asking you about you're injured arm" said Luan.

Lynn sighs. "Yeah, I didn't wanna tell you guys because they know how I got this. I decided to tell them the truth, and it didn't quite go so well."

"What happened?" asked Leni.

"Well, they were really cheesed off at first, but they understood how I felt. So, they all decided to keep me benched once our game starts on Sunday, which is when my arm is getting this cast off" said Lynn.

"And I'm gonna guess you gonna take this punishment in stride?" asked Lori.

"Yeah, Lincoln's a nice guy and he knows how to bring some Royal Woods spirit, also I think they want Lincoln and Jordan to be the ones to perform the American national anthem, alongside Patriot and Valkyrie" replied Lynn.

"Well you're gonna have to tell Principal Ramirez to tone down on the eagle arrival. They ain't coming down from the tower anytime soon" said Luan.

"Yeah, I gotta tell Principal Ramirez that once I get there" said Lynn.

Then Leni remembers something, but she had to hold it till it was time for them to get back home.

(Purple Ferrari.)

"So, you little dudes think you can ace the test today at school?" asked Luna.

"Hope so, I'd rather be homeschooled by now" said Lola.

"Lols, you don't have any pageants until the third week of May, and it's not even a good prize win" said Lana.

"Yeah, but still, I gotta keep up my pageants reputation" said Lola.

"What about you Lis, stoked to pass today?" asked Luna.

"No" replied Lisa.

"You're just upset that your test is just making some paper cut out and mending them with glue" replied Lucy.

Lisa sighs. "Oh universe, why must I be casted out into this unruly form and not in college" said Lisa.'

"At least you got your best friend to help you out, and also keep your sanity" said Lana.

"Sigh, I just wished our final test was something a bit more of my style" said Lucy.

"Sure, because having a Gothic history lesson is far more superior for your grade" said Lisa, sarcastically.

"You don't have to speak like that Lisa, I understand all of it" said Lucy.

Lola looks to Lincoln and realizes. "Wait a minute, how come Lincoln and his class are just doing a report and not a test?"

"The report is the test, it makes up for our total grade" replied Lincoln.

"Oh, never mind" said Lola.

"Let's hope the rest of your pals can pass as well" said Luna.

"I'm sure they'll ace it" said Lincoln.

Then the little sisters look to him. "So, what's Jordan report on?" asked Lola.

Lincoln chuckles. "Ain't it obvious?"

They all snickered. "And I'm gonna guess you're gonna record everything she said about her report, aka about you" asked Lana.

"Well, yeah. Stella said she's gonna be recording me and my report and Jordan with her report" said Lincoln. "She also wants to record Simon and his report about her."

"Well ain't that sweet of the gal, I sure would like to see how you would speak about me little bro" said Luna.

"Wait, why didn't you just read it before he was gonna show it today?" asked Lola.

"Sorry sis, but I ain't gonna get into his privacy, plus this is a surprise thing for me" replied Luna.

They then look to Lucy who sighed, but this one wasn't the normal sad sigh.

"And I know Lynn read my report, and she had to say it so Lucy can help rewrite it" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, it was really beautiful and I can't believe Lynn was capable all of it" said Lucy.

"She did good owning up to what she did, stepping out of her hard, tough and stubborn attitude to show a soft spot for the fam. I'm really proud of LJ" said Luna.

(Royal Woods Elementary.)

Vanzilla drives by, but the Ferrari stops to drop off the little Louds.

"Thanks for the ride sis, even though it's also part of your punishment I guess" said Lincoln as he hugs Luna.

"No prob bro, and have a good time with that report bro" said Luna as she hugs him back.

They then leave the Ferrari and Lincoln gets tackled by Jordan, but he stays standing. "Nice tackle, but not enough to knock me down."

Jordan giggles. "Either I'm lighter than I was before, or my handsome white-haired lover is getting stronger."

Lincoln and Jordan share a small kiss and they head into the school.

Luna sighs and smiles as she watches her little brother and his lady friend walk into the school, she then drives off to High School.

(In the school.)

Lincoln and Jordan chat to themselves while they walk down the halls, they then spot their friends. "Hey guys!"

"Hey man, you ready for today?" asked Rusty.

"Sure as heck we are" said Zach.

"And there will be no clowning around, or any misfit joking's!" said Giggles.

"So, how you doing since Lynn, you know" said Liam.

Lincoln chuckles. "Guys, I'm fine. Everything is cool between me and Lynn." He then sees Polly looking at her report. "You okay?"

Polly snaps out of it. "Huh? What? Oh, yeah I'm okay."

"You sure?" asked Jordan.

Polly sighs. "Well, ever since what I heard about what Lynn did, not quite like myself. But I'll hold my own. At least I decided to write down the other person who is important in my life, though Lynn taught me about being strong and taking winning seriously, it was Margo who showed me on how to be fair and be a good sport."

"And that's your report I guess, good for you mate" said Tabby.

"Sure wish I could give Lynn a thing or to!" said Stella.

"Easy there Stella, let's not provoke any more trouble" said Simon.

"Yeah, Lynn learned her lesson when Lincoln went Roma Reigns on her and then he went Alberto Del Rio on her" said Jordan.

"I can't believe you pulled off some of those wrestling moves on Lynn, and you even overpowered her" said Zach.

"Well, you mess with the one sister I am closest to, then you wake up the brother within me" said Lincoln.

"Yikes! Remind me not to talk about your sister too much, I might speak the wrong things" said Mollie.

"We all have a lot to share about our reports, but Lincoln's report might make the whole classroom spark some water works" said Sadie.

They all agreed on that one.

"No joke Lincoln, but Luna sure knows how to be inspiring and musically protective to ya" said Giggles.

"Normally kids like us would be embarrassed about having our older sib like that, but to you it's natural" replied Rusty.

"Yeah, you seem to take it with stride all the time, and aren't afraid on telling how great she is" said Clyde.

The man-with-the-plan with the thick skin and tough and leading attitude, all my respect buddy" said Liam.

Jordan could see Lincoln sigh and blush. _'Luna really knows how to make this once troublesome and awkward kid show some emotions, I don't know what would've happened if Linc and I never made this relationship. And if what Freezer burn said is true, then I feel sad to the other Lincoln's who never had a relationship with their Jordan's.'_

They then hear the school bell ring. "Looks like it's time guys, let's do this thing!" said Lincoln.

"Yeah!"

(Skip.)

They all head to Mrs. Johnson's classroom and being with each of their reports.

Rusty was first and described just how amazing and how inspiring Polly was, he also mentioned on how tough and very motivating Polly was into not making mistakes that would get him into trouble, which made Mrs. Johnson relieved, she did not want to see Rusty make mistakes when he reaches middle school and high school.

Polly gave her report about Margo Roberts, the girl who showed her how to be a good sport.

Tabby with her report on her dad and how he showed her that 'God gave Rock n' Roll!'

Liam's is more of a tale than a report, and it was all about how his Memaw was the rough and tough tumble of the Lumpkin family.

Then came Zach's granddad and his, involvement with the legendary Roswell Crash, a lot of the students doubt this, then Zach told them that his granddad was once the body guard of the President Kennedy. Now that was a shocker.

Giggles described all she knew about Lincoln's sister, Luan Loud. From her many tactical (yet terrifying) pranks to all of her puns (that some don't find funny at all) and how much Luan inspired her to take up comedy, she even told them about who she was before Luan changed her. A shy little girl.

This made Lincoln think about Lola's friend, Meli Ramos.

Thankfully for Clyde, it was okay for him to make a report about two people. Though many of them found it less interesting and almost a snooze fest, all of the rules his dads have sounded way too overboard, and it also feared Mrs. Johnson. _'I think the McBride's need to see a therapist and I don't mean that Lopez person.'_

Next was Mollie and her grandma who was the best baker she knew in Canada.

Sadie with her grandma who was a great hairstylist in the eighties.

Cookie with her report on her auntie who was great at knitting and sewing, and she made the wedding dress for the Mayor of Royal Woods.

Joy about her mom who showed her about the one sport Joy loves, Tennis. This was something they all didn't know about.

Kat and her report on her uncle who was a great doctor in Royal Woods Hospital and he had an assistant who he taught about how to tend to those who are sick, Maria Santiago. This made them all silent. Lincoln and Jordan were at a loss for words. _'I have to talk to Ronnie Anne about this' _Lincoln thought to himself.

Then came Stella and her report on her granny. Her granny who lived in the Philippines in Metro Manila, lived in a house that turned out to be haunted by Spaniard ghosts, had a hard life of work, lived through the Japanese invasion of World War 2 as a little girl, performed the Philippine National anthem on the anniversary of the Philippine's freedom, was a doctor then quitted, became a tailor then quitted, became a historian then quitted, became a mechanic then quitted, became a rice field farmer then quitted and finally settled with a permanent job as the owner of a local sweet shop, which she then retired and gave it to her closest friend. But she made a heck of a fortune.

Everyone remains silent and shocked. Simon had no clue Stella's granny was like this, no wonder why she makes good sweets and can fix a music box. Though he questions why the heck does she have all these part time jobs that she quitted.

"Okay, well thank you for that report Stella. Simon, you're next" said Mrs. Johnson. _'Wow! I should visit Stella's country for summer vacation.'_

Simon gets up and gets kissed on the cheek by Stella passing by, Simon blushes and smiles.

He then stands in front of the class. "My report is about the one person who stopped me from becoming a bad kid, the one person who made me who I am now. Stella Gonzales. Ever since I met Lincoln, I was just a sad sap and probably the darkest friend amongst his crew, but then I met Stella, at first I just saw her as some normal girl who I could call a friend, but then she showed me how much my actions were making mistakes, how much my actions would hurt others and how much my actions would hurt those who I care and love. Afterwards she kept guiding me out of the dark path I was taking, and helped me out of the sick and twisted world my mind was making."

"Which then eventually, she showed me some true, honest and loyal friendship. And then, it became love, and through that love I was able to purge the dark desires I had in my mind and fess up everything to Lincoln and so that we could have an understanding, and it took me a long while to gain full trust from Lincoln, and help mend the bond I almost broke with my sister Sam. I don't know who I would be now if it wasn't for the Asian girl who has the cutest smile and laugh."

Stella blushes and giggles, all while recording everything she's saying.

All the others thought it was sweet of him, Mrs. Johnson wipes away some tears. "Okay, okay. I think we've heard enough, you may take your seat now Simon."

Simon takes a bow and walks back to his seat.

As he sits next to Stella, she whispers to him. "You and me, later on a date Simon Sharp."

Simon blushes and chuckles. _'I love that girl, so much!'_

Mrs. Johnson was touched by his report. _'Is this a report on their special person, or is this a book club of romance!'_

"Alright, next we have Jordan Rosato" said Mrs. Johnson.

Jordan takes a deep breath and stands up. _'This is it!'_

She then sees her friends giving her a thumbs up, and the other pals smiling at her. And then she sees the signature smile from her boyfriend, this was enough to give her all the confidence she needs to do this thing.

Jordan then takes her stand in front of the whole class, while Stella records this under Jordan and Lincoln's request.

The lights turn off and a spotlight is on her, a spotlight that is changing between circle shape to heart shape.

"Well, this isn't gonna be new to all of you, but you all have figured out by now what my report is about" sai Jordan.

"Lincoln Loud" they all replied. Which made them all chuckle a bit.

Jordan giggles. "True, so this is my report. The one boy, the one boy in my whole life. The very same boy who showed me not to be scared or even be shy, Lincoln. I met him long ago, when we were both five years old, well he was five and I was four. He helped me make friends, not be scared and be myself, so I guess you can say he motivated me into trying many things, and that includes dodge ball and also not to let anyone push me around."

Everyone is shocked. Lincoln is the reason why Jordan is a powerhouse dodge ball machine?!

"Lincoln, was the first kid I met who I called friend, and afterwards we remained under the friend zone for some time. We hung out some times, but then …. Then it changed, I had my gal pals and he had his, friends. But I just watched, I watched from a distance at how his small adventures led him to some troublesome times, and I even felt hurt watching as he showed he had a crush on Christina, wherever she is and then to Ronnie Anne. But I knew that Lincoln wouldn't find that perfect someone unless his heart knew, and for some reason my heart knew that as well."

Lincoln was shocked by this.

"And then, then it all began. The day we met, the day we talked and took a nice stroll in Ketcham Park, on May 9. At first it was just a friendly kind of thing, but then we both felt as if, it was more than just that and so that's where our relationship blossomed. And from that day, the rest of our crazy adventures went on, until it helped us improve our love for each other and mending bonds that were almost lost. I was able to fully understand all of his sisters, and they showed all of the lost loving nature towards their only brother."

They all awed at this.

"I felt as if I was part of a family, and also my parents felt the same as well. I mean, my dad likes Lincoln so much, I think he might be planning way ahead for our wedding."

Everyone chuckles and so does Lincoln. "You're not wrong."

"But, the one thing that made Lincoln important in my life, is love. We both have had that feeling since we first met, and like I said earlier it kept growing, and growing and growing and here we are now. We met new friends, put down some crazy enemies, did things we never did and …. Helped Lincoln find out what he is truly capable of, alone we can do some things, but when our love brings us together and unites us, it feels like …… Like we can do anything, and that love will be us for as long as we live and I don't know what would've happened if we never met that day. But one thing I know for sure, we're both glad we met and made this Sparking Relationship happen, our Jordacoln."

The spotlight is gone and the lights turn back on. They all clapped at her report and many shed some tears.

She then goes to Lincoln and they share a small kiss. "I love you." This was so sweet to them, they kept shedding some tears, especially Mrs. Johnson. _'I guess this is a book club, well a book club of romance!'_

Jordan then takes her seat next to Lincoln. "And I mean every word I said, all for us."

Mrs. Johnson then wipes away her tears and blows her nose. "Alright, Lincoln you're the last one."

Lincoln grabs his report and heads to the stand. Some of the students were whispering that his report would be about Jordan.

But only his friends know what his report is truly about.

_'Time for another romantic report, Lincoln Loud style.' _Mrs. Johnson thinks to herself, while holding onto the romance novel she's reading.

"Well, I should start now. This report is about the one person, the one person who was my first friend, before Liam, and before Clyde. She's …. She held me back when I first came to the house, she was there for me when I wanted company, mom and dad made her the one person who would be entrusted as my legal Guardian and she's the one who always knew how to make me feel happy, and special" said Lincoln.

That's when they all realized that this report is not about Jordan, but about the one person in Royal Woods who is well known for her gigs and her band.

"This report is about my rockin' roommate, Luna Loud!"

"She …. She's just like all my other sisters, talented, her own personality and pretty much successful. But that was when …. Well before I met Jordan, but even before I found my one true love, Luna was still there for me, even if she never knew. And I think it started when she made me and Clyde's first concert memorable and she bailed us out of mall jail. That's also when I learned all about her, before she was the Loudest one in the house, she was the middle child An eleven year old girl who had no clue who she was or what she was meant for, she was like me and that's why she found comfort hanging out with me, I look up to her and try to be the best middle child and older sibling."

"Then, things changed. I met Jordan and she saw how much love I showed to this girl, and then she realized her role to being my guardian was casted out, I guess the love Jordan and I showed woke it up and now she's …. She's the sister I know now, the sister who made a promise to keep me safe, and not just me she even made a special promise to also watch over Jordan and act as a big sister to her as well."

"She watched over us, she showed us our talent in music, helped us through some tough times, helped us when we were scarred out of our minds, but mostly to me. I showed so much weakness and showed how vulnerable I was, even when I thought I could hold my own and stand up against the odds, but then I realized that this spark of confidence and bravery was not just from Jordan, she woke it up but Luna was the one who sparked the Lincoln Loud we all see now, she's my inspiration. She's my teacher, sister, roommate, guardian, protector but mostly ….. She ….. She's like …. My second mom figure, my mom."

Some of them are shocked to hear this.

"She's been tending to my needs and wants since I was just a baby, and I'm not embarrassed to say that. We've had our ups and downs ever since she found out who she truly is, but when it comes to family, she was there to help out, but when things changed for the better, she became more caring than she was before. She became the Luna I knew and loved when I was so young, she was the middle child who showed me how to be a caring and responsible sibling, she was truly someone within the family that I would also call, mom and that's why I made this report all about her, the one person who made my life what it is now, Luna Loud the best sister I could ever have, and I wouldn't trade it for the world. The same goes for my family of course, we may not pick favorites, but we do have someone there to share our bond with, a special sibling bond."

They all remain silent at first, but then some of them start to shed some tears. "Thank you Lincoln …… Y-You may take you're s-seat now" said Mrs. Johnson as she blows her nose.

"Thanks you for letting me do this Mrs. Johnson." Lincoln smiles and walks back to his seat.

When he gets there he could see the thumbs up and smiles with tears coming from his friends, and Jordan. _'Wow, I really made one heck of an impression.'_

Unknown to them, that Principal Huggins was hearing this and then he walks away with tears coming down his face.

(After school.)

All the kids walk out of the school, they even greet Lincoln on the way out.

"Looks like your report is making headlines, and I think everyone thinks it was nice of you to say that" said Jordan.

"Never thought it'd be noticed this fast, I was just expressing how I feel about Luna" said Lincoln.

They then say their goodbyes to their friends, but then they see Stella and Simon coming to them.

"That report on your sister was awesome Lincoln, all my respect and I'm gonna go home and tell my sister how I feel about her. And possibly cry as well" said Simon.

"Once the video is done, come over to my place and I'll give you guys the CD's" said Stella.

"Sure thing Stella" replied Lincoln and Jordan. They then say their goodbyes to their two friends and they spot Luna's car arrive.

"Hey dudes, ready to go home?" asked Luna.

"We sure are" replied Lincoln and Jordan.

"Also, what's with everyone waving at me when I was headed here?" asked Luna.

Lincoln chuckles. "Let's just say, my report got everyone's attention."

"A lot of attention" replied Jordan.

"Then I can't wait to see it for myself dude" replied Luna.

They had to wait for Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa. They too heard about Lincoln's report from other kids, and are looking forward to seeing the recording, soon.

(Skip, nighttime.)

Lincoln did get the CD of his report, and he made sure Luna was the first one to see it, and then he showed the report to his other family members, and they got word from Clyde that Lincoln and a lot of the others got A's from their reports, though Clyde got an A-, which he questions why.

Patriot and Valkyrie were also let in on Lincoln's report and they loved hearing it and hope they can finally show the family what they have been hiding, soon.

Lincoln is now in his room, he finishes his nighttime chat with Jordan and he puts the phone away.

Lincoln then cleans up his desk and puts all the trashed up paper away. "Well, looks like I got some trash collecting to do tomorrow."

Then he gets hugged from behind from Luna. "Hey sis."

Lincoln turns around and hugs her as well. "What you did …… I'm sorry bro, but that report was beautiful! I still don't know how to thank you for that!" said Luna with some tears.

Lincoln was surprised, they were all still heart warmed by his report, they all understood perfectly about this sibling bond they have, and Lisa is now questioning the full extent on human emotions and theoretical bonding traits, let's just hope she doesn't do distant observations on them.

"I mean every word on it sis, you'll always be the one sister I can trust and truly share moments with, mom" said Lincoln as he hugs his sister tighter.

Luna sheds some more tears and smiles as she hugs him. "You're too much Lincoln, way too good of a brother my wayward son!"

Outside, all the family members were touched from hearing this.

"We made the right call giving Luna the whole guardianship role honey" said Lynn Sr.

Rita wipes away a lone tear. "I am so proud of Lincoln, and Luna."

"Literally the best sibling bond this family has" said Lori. _'Maybe I should come up with something so I can spend some time with both of them. Before I have to go to college.'_

"Linky is so compassionate about his feelings!" cried Leni.

"No joke, well I don't think I have any jokes from those heart pulling words" said Luan.

"I'll be remembering this whole thing for a long, long time, and I won't be making the same mistake again" said Lynn Jr.

"It sounds a whole lot better with Lincoln's words, I truly do look up to him" said Lucy. _'He should be a poet next to music.'_

"I never thought Lincoln was so good with words, he is amazing with music but this ….. This one is so beautiful!" said Lola.

"I don't know how many times we've seen his recorded report, but it still puts a smile on all our faces" said Lana.

"We've seen his recorded report approximately twenty one times, and I for one ….. Oh forget it!" Lisa sheds some tears as she hugs Lucy and Lucy hugs her. "I got you, sis."

Lily crawls to Rita and hugs her leg. "Oh, I love you too Lily" Rita picks up Lily and hugs her.

They all then head to their bedrooms, to get some sleep.

Lincoln and Luna continue their touching sibling hug, then Luna hears a yawn. "You sleepy bro?"

"Yeah, I guess I am" replied Lincoln. They both break the hug, and Lincoln gets into bed.

Luna tucks him in and strokes his white hair as she hums a soothing tune. _"Everything stays."_

Soon, she sees Lincoln fast asleep, holding his sister's hand. She then places a kiss onto his forehead and lays next to him and embraces her little brother. "I love you little brother, momma's got ya."

Lincoln smiles and snuggles closer to her, and they both enter dreamland, dreaming of a future with their families, loved ones and each other.

**A/N: I'm still a sucker for the Lincoln and Luna bonding thing, next to Jordacoln. Thank you once again CartoonNetwrok90sFan, for helping me in coming up with this idea. Leave a review and tell me what you all think. Also, can anyone guess what's gonna happen on May 9?**

**Date made: 4/11/20.**


	198. Chapter 198

**Chapter 198**

(Ketcham Park.)

It's been two days since the whole Lincoln's special person report and now that it's all come to pass, it is now time for some relaxation in the one place the seems very familiar to Lincoln and Jordan.

Currently the young couple are both laying on the flowery grass, looking at the sky and watching the clouds pass by them.

The two of them remain silent lying next to each other and holding hands. But then Jordan cuts the silence. "So, anything on your mind of what we're gonna do on Saturday?"

Lincoln smiles. "Well, I guess that's a surprise you'll have to figure out next time."

Jordan then uses her left arm to help her sit up. "Come on? Not even a little spoiler for me?"

Lincoln chuckles and looks to her in a loving daze. "Sorry my love, but like I said it's going to be a surprise you'll have to wait on. So, for the sake of both of us, please be patient otherwise it's not gonna be a surprise."

Jordan sighs, but she shares a small kiss with Lincoln. "Very well then, but you know I'll try and find out myself."

Lincoln just stares into her eyes. "You can try my love." They then share another kiss, this time Jordan gets on top of him and they passionately make out.

What they don't know is that they did not come to this park alone, watching from a distance and making some nice tunes with Lily is Luna Loud.

She smiles at the way Lily sways back and forth to her music. _'Looks like Lily might be a music lover too, but we don't know what her true calling is yet.'_

She then looks to the romantic encounter between Lincoln and Jordan. _'And it looks like they're setting up an early preview before their one year anniversary. Do they even know what's gonna happen this Saturday?'_

Just then she gets a text from Lisa. _"Attention all members of the family, it appears that Patriot and Valkyrie are ready to show us what they have been hiding within the tower of the Tree House, report back to the house, ASAP!"_

Luna is shocked by this text. So she puts her acoustic to her back and picks up Lily. Then she sees Lincoln and Jordan stop kissing and then he looks to his phone and then he gets up talks to Jordan and they run to Luna.

"You dudes got the text from Lisa?" asked Luna.

"I did" replied Lincoln.

"I never got her number and I don't think I gave her mine" replied Jordan.

"Alright then, let's head on home. Now!" said Luna. They follow Luna and head for her parked Ferrari.

They all hop inside, Jordan grabs Lily and places her onto her baby seat and secured her. "Let's go sis!" said Lincoln.

"On it dude!" said Luna. They then drive away from the park. But they don't know that Simon and Stella were on their bikes when they saw them leave.

"They look like they're in a rush" said Stella.

"Something tells me something is going on" said Simon.

"Wanna follow them?" asked Stella.

"Let's" replied Simon, They both take off after the Ferrari, and at the same time Simon texts his sister Sam.

(The Loud House.)

The Ferrari makes it to their destination and they all get out. They make their way through the main doors, and past the dining room and kitchen. "Umm, why are we taking the inside path when we should've taken the outside path to the back yard?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln and Luna stopped and looked to the Rosato girl holding Lily. "Huh, no clue" replied Lincoln. Then they continue they're way straight to the door and out of the house and into the backyard.

There they see Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, they're pets and Rita and Lynn Sr.

They all look to Lisa who is attaching a camera onto Patriot's leg. "Alright Lisa, what are you doing?" asked Rita.

Lisa then sees Lincoln, Jordan, Luna and Lily. "Ah good, you're all here. Well, I was busy reading a book on theories about the solar system then all of a sudden Patriot flies into the room is hare with our youngest sister and he was flapping his wings and making non-verbal sounds to me."

"So, he was trying to tell you something?" asked Leni.

"Yes, yes he was. At first I had no clue as to what he was trying to tell me, then he showed me the image of the tree house from my outside cameras. It was a puzzling development, and I do love guessing the oddest of things, so I took some time trying to figure out what he was referring too, then it hit me and not literally."

"You knew he was trying to tell you that he and Valkyrie are ready to show all of us what they've been hiding at the Tree House tower" said Jordan.

"Precisely, and so I took it to myself to contact all of you. Then Patriot handed me my tablet and one of my camera's, it appears that whatever is up there is something they simply cannot bring down and I do believe whatever it is may be blocking the trapdoor that leads to the tower" said Lisa.

"And that literally explains why you're putting a camera to his leg, so he can show us what's going on up there" said Lori.

"Yes, and now that we're all here we may not begin" said Lisa. She walks away from the eagle and Patriot takes off into the air. Lisa then grabs her tablet.

Then they hear some footsteps from behind. "Hey guys, mind if you all don't mind two more to see this" said Stella.

"It's okay you guys, the more the merrier" replied Lincoln.

"And did you call Sam about this?" asked Luna.

"I did, but she said to go on ahead. She's busy with something else back at home" replied Simon.

They then watch from Lisa's tablet of what Patriot is seeing. They could see each other from above the air.

"Wow, it's like looking at a mirror, sorta" said Lana.

"Dang it! I knew I should've brushed my hair near my crown, it looks a bit scruffy" replied Lola.

"Please stop arguing you two" said Lucy.

They then see Patriot headed straight for the watch tower of the tree house and what they see shocks them.

"No freaking way!" said Lynn Jr.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Luan.

It was a nest, made up of some ripped pieces from branches, twigs, leaves and what used to be a bush and the size is that to the room of the watch tower itself.

"Whoa! Now that is one big nest" said Rita. "Which means they must have something fragile there!"

Patriot lands onto the nest and he snuggle his beak onto Valkyrie's.

Lisa looks closely to the nest. "It appears they have been changing the structure of the nest to make it more comfortable and judging by the size it is meant to ensure security for whatever is underneath Valkyrie."

Patriot and Valkyrie look to each other and then to the camera, and then they look to each other again and nod.

Valkyrie lifts up from her sitting position, revealing what she was sitting on. They all gasp.

"Eggs!" they all say in shock.

"And three of them now that is impressive" said Lynn Sr. Then he faints.

Rita looks to her unconscious husband. "Oh dear, seems like the many times I gave birth to all you all over again."

Lincoln and Jordan are handed the tablet and they look to the two eggs with some sparkle in their eyes.

"T-they're parents!" said Jordan. "Patriot and Valkyrie are now a mom and dad!"

"Oh wow! This is …. Wow!" said Lincoln. He then looks to the tree house watch tower. "Way to go buddy!"

Stella and Simon were also shocked from this. "We're gonna have a lot to tell our friends when we get to school" said Simon.

"How long do you guys think they have till they hatch?" asked Stella.

Hearing this from the tower, Patriot then looks to the calendar and points to the month of April and the day, April 9th.

They all gasp. "Hmm, Valkyrie laid her eggs somewhere at an early time on that specific day and Bald Eagle eggs have approximately 35 days till they hatch, but four days before that they will develop an egg tooth so they may break out of the egg" said Lisa.

"Whoa, an egg tooth! Talk about hard core, I think" said Lynn Jr.

"So, if it will take them 35 days and she laid them last month on April nine, when do they hatch?" asked Lola.

Lisa sighs. "Why do I even bother speaking with math, the eggs will hatch on the thirteenth of May, which is next week."

They all gasp at this news.

"Wow! Now that's what I call fast hatching!" said Luan.

"This is literally exciting!" said Lori. "But soon to be stressful when the day comes."

"You're not wrong" said Lucy.

"Oh man! I can't wait to see those little eagle chicks!" said Lana.

"Can we name them?!" asked Lola. "I wanna name mine princess beaks!"

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle. "Guys please, these are their chicks and we let them name them" said Lincoln.

"Little bro's right, even though they're family it's up to the rents to decide" said Luna.

"And to make sure we understand the names they will grant onto their hatchlings I will be ready my tablet or a pen and paper for them to write on" said Lisa.

"Good thinking sweetie" said Rita. She then carries Lily. "This is so exciting! Almost like all the times I was delivering all of you!"

They all blush and look away in embarrassment. "Well, this is awkward" said Leni.

"Sorry guys, couldn't help it" chuckled Rita.

Simon and Stella also found this awkward. "So, we tell our friends tomorrow?" asked Simon.

"We should, but no one is allowed to go near the tree house tower and their nest" said Lincoln.

"We got that message little bro" said Lori. "I'm gonna call Bobby and tell him about this, I'm pretty sure he'll tell Ronnie Anne and Sid and then I'm gonna ask him what they're faces look like when they reacted to the news!"

Jordan chuckles. "Now that's something I wanna see as well!"

"Oh! Ask Bobby to use a camera so he can record their expressions and then send it to us!" said Luan.

"Patriot and Valkyrie are probably gonna wanna see it as well" said Stella.

"Guys that sounds kinda mean, but for some reason I wanna see it as well" replied Lincoln.

"I am going to need to know the temperature of the eggs just in case" said Lisa.

"We're gonna need to ask the large predatory parents for that one first" said Lucy.

"We are so gonna have some more wings flying around here, well once they learn how to fly that is" said Lynn Jr.

"We're gonna need a book on eagle babies to know more" said Leni.

"Or check on the internet" said Lori.

"Or just ask me" said Lisa.

They all start chatting on what might happen next if they spread the news about Royal Woods eagles being parents. Rita then sees her husband regaining consciousness.

"W-What happened?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Well, Patriot and Valkyrie are both going to be parents and they have three eggs with them and their bound to hatch next week on the thirteenth" replied Rita.

"Oh, that is good news!" then Lynn Sr faints again.

"Oh boy" sighed Rita. But she chuckles a bit.

Lincoln and Jordan just look to the image of the eggs on the tablet and Luna kneels down to be on their level and see this.

"This is …. Wow, I barely have anything else to say" said Lincoln.

Jordan giggles. "Looks at us, we're sounding like a family in stress for our own kids!"

Luna also chuckles. "She's got a point, we're all family and this is ….. This is news for all of us, we have to help them keep an eye on the eggs, and we have till next week Wednesday before they do hatch."

They all continue to talk and look to the image of the three eggs that will be the future members of the loud family.

(Skip, nighttime.)

Lincoln finishes helping Lana feed her pets. "There, now that their all fed you and Lola should get some sleep."

"Okay Lincoln" said Lana.

Then Lola goes to them. "Hey Lincoln, when is Adelaide's birthday again?"

"That would be on May eleven, and I'm sure she'd like to see Patriot and Valkyrie there. So we're gonna have to explain to her that they can't come with" replied Lincoln.

"Dang it, and we know how much she loves animals and that her birthday is gonna be in a zoo" said Lana.

Then Lola has an idea. "Okay thanks for the info Lincoln, we're gonna get some sleep now!" She pushes Lincoln out of their room and closes the door.

"Okay, that was weird" said Lincoln. He then walks back to his room.

Meanwhile Lola makes sure no one is listening. "What the heck was that about Lola?" asked Lana.

"Shh, listen! Since we know the eagles can't be there on Adelaide's birthday, I was thinking" she goes through her closet and finds two brown jackets. "We make some eagles for her to see!"

Lana smiles at the idea her twin has. "Oh yeah, now that's what I call pulling a Lincoln!"

Lola chuckles. "What can I say, we look up to him. We can do this whole plan tomorrow, right now we need some sleep!"

Back with Lincoln, he walks down the halls thinking of what might happen when the eggs hatch, he didn't want any of the eggs to be the last ones to hatch or not hatch at all. It would break his heart as well as the others and the eagle parents.

Lincoln is about to head into his room, the one he shares with Luna. "Hey Linky" he turns around and sees Leni looking at him wearing her night gown. "Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Sure" Lincoln follows her into her room. Leni checks the hallways and sees no one else was awake. She then closes the door.

"So, what do you wanna show me sis?" asked Lincoln.

"Okay, so Lori is busy helping wash Lily and I wanted to show you this!" Leni reveals what she's been making for Lincoln and it was hidden in her closet.

But she does not show him the dress Jordan will wear.

"Whoa what?!" said Lincoln in shock.

"I knew you'd like it, I've been making this for some time since January. I wanted you to wear something nice for your one year anniversary with Jordan this Saturday" said Leni.

"Wow, you actually remembered?" asked Lincoln.

Leni then closes her closet. "Of course I did Linky, I always keep track of every occasion that has happened to all of us. And I am planning on something nice for you and Jordan to wear the next time you guys go to the bald eagle festival."

"Wow! Thank you Leni, I can't wait to try it on" said Lincoln.

"We can do that on Friday, I still have to recheck for anything that needs some improvement" said Leni.

Lincoln smiles and hugs Leni. "Okay Leni and thank you! You are one great clothes designing sis I know!"

Leni smiles and hugs him back. "You're welcome Linky!"

What they don't know is that Luna was watching this from the slight peek through the door and smiles. _'Looks like he knows what Leni has been up to'_

She then heads back to her room, but then she looks to the empty paper on her bed. _'Dang it! I don't have a song for my little bro and Jordan's anniversary date and I wanna make is sound memorable!'_

She then makes her hand into a fist and punches her bed. _'No! I am not giving up! I am gonna keep trying to fight these bad and stressful vibes till I come up with a so-"_

Luna then grabs her pen and writes down the title of the song. "Yes! Got it! Now all I need are the lyrics and the beast and it'll be smooth sailing till Saturday!" She looks to the title and smiles. _"Fight for you."_

**A/N: And you all know where this leads up to. I am also stoked about the one year of this chapter anniversary! Long live Jordacoln! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**I had to look up on information about Bald Eagle egg hatching, soon I will have to look up on baby eagles and when it's they're right time to fly.**

**Date made: 4/12/20.**


	199. Chapter 199

**Chapter 199**

(Royal Woods Elementary.)

The school bell rings and all the students are ready to head on home, it is Friday after all. Lincoln and his friends and Jordan's gal pals are all at their lockers and putting their things away and are all excited.

"So, you guys got any plans on Saturday. Tabby and me were planning on going to Bangers n' Mosh for some music and lunch time" said Liam.

"Sure, I think Simon and I can tag along. We got nothing much to do tomorrow" replied Stella.

"I guess I can join. Once I finish cleaning my room of course" said Simon.

"Rusty and I are going to the Royal Woods Skateboard park, I finally got my skateboard patched up and we are gonna show off and make Poppa Wheelie and Flat Tire eat on it!" said Polly.

"Dang right!" said Rusty.

"Wow, make sure it's all the way from me. I still hate those two" said Simon. "What about you McBride?"

"Huggins needs my help in setting up the school for the upcoming spelling bee next Friday" replied Clyde.

"Oh yeah, the one I am joining!" said Cookie.

"Never thought you'd do that. Because I'm in it too!" said Joy.

"Looks like we got ourselves some determined duo looking for some spelling bee pride and honor!" said Mollie. "My Saturday is booked visiting my uncle and auntie."

"Same goes with me, though I'm visiting my cousins" said Sadie.

"The mall is where I'm headed to tomorrow, not later after school. My mom and dad are taking me to have my teeth checked up" said Kat.

"I'm sure my mom will appreciate knowing you're molars are healthy" said Lincoln.

Kat looked at him in suspicion. "How did you know that?"

"His mom told Lincoln and me about you and your recent visits, I didn't know you once had braces" said Jordan. Then she covers her mouth. "Oops! Sorry about that."

Kat sighs. "No, it's cool. I used to have braces, but I have to get my teeth checked out every now and then."

"Well, I will be attending a birthday party from one of my cousins. He lives in Hazeltucky and Luan is coming along!" said Giggles.

"Huh, so that's why she was excited while she was cleaning her clown shoes and checking her joke book this morning" said Lincoln. "Sure some of your other clown friends will want to come along."

"Not for me man, my mom and dad wanna go to Tall Timbers Creek, apparently they said there was some kind of UFO sighting there" replied Zach miserably.

"Umm, you okay man? You don't seem happy to do that" said Rusty.

"Something on your mind Zachary?" asked Giggles.

Zach sighs. "I guess, what my parents do with the whole alien searching and hunting and doing whatever is getting kinda, stale and old. Also, I just realized how stupid it's all getting."

They are all shocked by this. "Wow, took you this long to finally see it?" asked Sadie.

"Yeah, I'd rather learn more on how aliens can be able to help forge a better future than get obsessed in stopping them or being all paranoid. Though the whole alien learning thing is more of a side hobby, comedy is something I'd go for a future career choice" said Zach.

"Sounds like someone is growing up faster than any of us" said Simon. "Though, Lincoln and Jordan did it way before we all did."

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle. "So true."

They all then walk through the halls and are inbound for the main doors.

"So, about those eggs from Patriot and Valkyrie. You excited on when them eggs are gonna hatch?" asked Liam.

"Yeah, this is kinda exciting. We're gonna have three new members into the family" said Lincoln.

"We already did our research on the bald eagle chicks, it is odd why Patriot and Valkyrie have two eggs, normally Bald Eagles have three eggs" said Jordan.

"Wow, okay let's see if you two know more about it" said Tabby. "You guys ready for some question bombardment?!"

"Yeah!" they all replied.

Lincoln and Jordan were now nervous. "Oh boy."

They're grabbed and are now in the empty chemistry room. "This is gonna get weird" said Lincoln.

Jordan chuckles, even though this is weird. "Let's just let them do this, they seem like they wanna know if our eagle skills have improved."

Simon: About how long does it take for the bald eagles eggs to hatch and how long until they fly?

Lincoln: thirty five days till they hatch, four days before hatching they develop an egg tooth to break free and the young will remain in the next for another ten to twelve weeks until they fledge.

Stella: Do the parents push their babies when they're ready to fly?

Jordan: No, they will hold off feeding them which will motivate the chicks to fly.

Liam: How old do them eagle babies have to be to leave their mom?

Lincoln: Well as I said, ten to twelve weeks, but they will stay around for one to two months so they can learn more from their parents. It helps with their survival.

Tabby: If the chick falls, will the parents catch them and take them back to the next?

Jordan: Well, from what we read, they don't. But after living with us, I don't think Patriot and Valkyrie will let their chicks get left all alone on the ground. We made a plan for when it's time for them to fly.

Zach: How long do they normally live?

Lincoln: At some times, forty years. Well, human years.

Giggles: Do eagles drink milk?

Jordan: No, not really. They have to be fed from their parents.

Rusty: Do they get new mates?

Lincoln: Nope, when two bald eagles find themselves as good mates, then they are mated for life and do not find any other eagle as their mate.

Polly: Do eagles carry their young anywhere? Like when they need to go someplace else?

Jordan: They don't. But Patriot and Valkyrie are different from any other bald eagle, so they're bound to be nurturing and better bald eagle parents.

Clyde: Do bald eagles mate with other species?

Lincoln and Jordan: No. No, they don't.

They then turn off the spotlight.

"Okay, seems like they know all about bald eagles. Good job guys" said Mollie.

"Sure as heck you're both going to be great for next year's bald eagle festival" said Joy.

"That part we're not gonna be sure about" said Lincoln. He then gets up and so does Jordan.

They all leave the classroom and go back to walking down the halls. "What do you mean guys?" asked Zach.

"Well, since Patriot and Valkyrie are gonna be parents, we don't know if they'll have time to compete. They have some new chicks with them, and even though they won't be in the next longer, we have to keep an eye on them. That and we might let the new eagles take flight and compete" replied Jordan.

"Whoa! Letting the next generation take the skies early? Nice" said Giggles.

"That's still something we have to discuss with Patriot and Valkyrie first" said Lincoln.

"So, when do they hatch?" asked Sadie.

"May thirteen, next week" replied Lincoln and Jordan.

"Wow, is it cool if we come along and see them hatch?" asked Cookie.

"We're not so sure. We're gonna need to ask Patriot and Valkyrie about that" replied Jordan.

"Well, whether they say yes or no, we understand. They're protective parents new to this whole experience" said Clyde.

"True on that one dude" said Polly.

They then go their separate ways and head on home. Leaving Lincoln and Jordan alone to wait for their rides to take them home.

"You know, I'm surprised they forgot to ask us what we're planning for tomorrow" said Lincoln.

"I guess they didn't know what day it is tomorrow. I for one cannot wait for it!" said Jordan excitedly.

Lincoln chuckles. "I wonder when they'll call and talk to us about tomorrow."

"Probably tonight, or tomorrow morning" replied Jordan. They both remain sharing some laughs.

Lincoln then sees Lucy with Rocky, Haiku and the rest of the Young Morticians club. "Hey Luce, heading home?"

"You go ahead big brother, we have a meeting later" said Lucy.

"We're trying to figure out how to help with the service for the loss of the community colleges longest living pet hamster" replied Rocky.

"Oh how sad it is for the cute and fluffy to depart" said Haiku.

"Okay then, just text us if you need a ride home okay?" said Lincoln.

"Will do Lincoln" Lucy and her friends then head into Haiku's mom's van and drive off.

"You think Haiku will start a morticians club when middle school hits?" asked Jordan.

"Sure as heck" replied Lincoln.

He then sees the twins come out and Lisa. "Hey girls, you guys ready to head home?"

"We are male sibling unit, also I must inform you that I will not be having any class next week. It appears my time in kindergarten is almost done. But I will have to proceed in still being in kindergarten next semester" replied Lisa.

"Hang in there Lisa, only two years more and once you reach six year's old you can make it to grade school. Well the first grader's division" said Lana.

"Though it will be tough and things will get awkward" said Lola.

Lisa scoffs. "Please, I can handle such low leveled uncooperative tom-foolery."

They then spot Luna's chrome purple Ferrari. "Hey dudes, ready for home sweet home?"

"Where the heck is Lori?" asked Lola.

"Boss sis said that she's headed to the mall with her friends, they're gonna pick out some grad uniform's early and mom will meet up with them soon. Leni needs to go to work and Luan is hanging out with her boyfriend at his place" replied Luna.

"And Lynn?" asked Lincoln.

"She's also hanging out with her friends, but I think they're at Gus' Games n' Grub. You know for our sporty sis still being single, she sure doesn't seem to mind hanging out with her friends and their dates" said Luna.

"Take it from Lynn. She seems okay with anything that's in front of her" replied Jordan. Then she hears the sound of her mom's van. "Well, that's me" She turns to Lincoln and they both share a small kiss. "See you tomorrow, handsome and I can't wait!"

"Same here beautiful" replied Lincoln.

Jordan then heads into her mom's van and they drive off. Lincoln just watches with a love daze as the van drives away. "I love that girl so much."

The others giggle at the way Lincoln looks to Jordan. _'My sweet smitten little brother.'_

They then head into Luna's car and drive off.

"So, tomorrow huh?" asked Lola.

"You guys know?" asked Lincoln.

"Lis told us, and I think Leni knows but she kept it a secret from us" replied Lana.

"She has her reason, like the suit I'll be wearing when tomorrow hits" replied Lincoln.

"I'm sure you'll do great with Jordan tomorrow. We also support you and will not meddle in it" replied Lisa.

"Thanks, I appreciate that. Also, when we were all headed to school today, did Leni bring with her a large blanket covered dress?" asked Lincoln.

"She did bro, but I think she's using it for something. Could be a project" replied Luna.

Lincoln wasn't sure it was a project, he thinks that Leni may have made something more than just his suit for tomorrow. But he'll have to wait and see for himself when tomorrow hits.

(The Loud House.)

Lincoln is waiting underneath the tree in the front yard, he's waiting for his sister Leni to come home so he can ask her if he can see the suit again.

He sees Vanzilla arrive and coming out is Rita, Lily, Lori and Luan.

"Hey there sweetie, waiting for Leni?" asked Rita. She then let's Lily down so she can go to Lincoln.

"I am, is she still at work?" asked Lincoln. He picks up Lily and goes to them.

Lori sighs. "Well, not anymore. She's inbound."

"And she has one heck of a surprise for you, in fact we should call everyone to come out here!" said Luan.

Soon, Luna, Lisa, Lana and Lola all come out of the house.

"Okay, what the heck is going on?" asked Lana.

"I was in the middle of me trying on some of my makeup with different styles and colors" said Lola.

"I was going to finish some of my work" said Lisa.

"Chill dudes, let them say they're part" replied Luna. She looks to them. "So, what's going on?"

Lori then pulls her phone out. "Leni, you're up."

They all hear what sounded like a car horn. "Dudes, what was that?" asked Luna.

"Sounds like a car" replied Lola.

"Sounds like a new car!" said Lana.

"Something tells me, this is the big surprise" replied Lisa.

Lincoln and Luna the realized what this all meant and then they all see it.

"Hi you guys!" Leni says, in her new car. New car?!

That's right! Leni Loud is driving the 2020 BMW Z4 M40i, the convertible that (almost) stands alone. In seafoam green color scheme.

They all look in shock at this. "Wow! What the heck?!" said the twins in shock.

The cool looking car parks behind Luna's and Leni comes out. "Isn't she cool? And all I did was become the five hundredth customer at the dim sum restaurant!"

Some of them are shocked and jaws dropped.

Lincoln and Luna look to Leni. "You won it at your work lunch break?!"

"Uh huh. I decided to head there after my work shift with Miguel and Fiona. I was the first person to come through and then they brought out some confetti and horns for me winning! My friends were all so proud of me for having my own car, then after lunch I met up with mom and Lori and told them everything! Afterwards we went to see my new car, all expenses paid and already with insurance, also this car was just released for the first time in Royal Woods and I'm the first one to own one!" said Leni.

"Then we went to pick up Luan, she made a pun about her new car and we went to show it to dad who fainted, so we woke him up and told him what happened" said Lori.

"He was totes proud of me for having a car of my own! He said that once he finishes with work, he's gonna make us a big dinner to celebrate, or he might order pizza" said Leni.

"Looks like this year is all about troubles, winnings, luck and cars for us!" said Luan. "I guess it's the year of the Louds! (Laughs.) Get it?" they all groan from her pun.

"Looks like we're both sporting some hot wheels ey sis?" said Luna. She then realizes what she just said. "Sorry about that Lori."

"It's okay Luna, I'm not angry or upset. I'm proud that you and Leni got some wheels of your own, this also means I don't have to be the one to give you guy's rides" said Lori.

"Yeah, maybe we can give you a ride. When Vanzilla isn't around" said Leni. She then looks to Lincoln. "Did you need anything Linky?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could check out my suit that I'm gonna wear tomorrow?" asked Lincoln.

"Sure thing Lincoln. Let's get to it" said Leni.

Then Lynn Jr and Lucy arrive and see the car. "When was this here?"

(Skip, nighttime.)

Lincoln finishes brushing his teeth and then comes out of the bathroom, the does run into Lana and Lola.

"Hey Lincoln, we're just gonna tooth brush then head for bed" said the twins.

"Bathrooms all yours girls" Lincoln steps aside for Lola and Lana to use the bathroom.

"Thanks Lincoln."

Lincoln then looks into the room where Leni and Lori is and he was happy to try the suit that Leni made, and he couldn't wait to show it to Jordan tomorrow. He then sees Lori exhausted and sleeping on her bed. _'Looks like Dad's turkey pie made her all tired out, and soon Leni.' _He can see Leni yawning as she puts her slippers away, but then she sees Lincoln.

"Hey Linky, I was just about to get some sleep."

"Hey Leni, just wanted to thank you again for making that suit for me. I really don't know how to repay you sis" said Lincoln.

Leni then hugs him. "All you can do to repay me is to shave the best one year anniversary with Jordan."

Lincoln hugs her back, they soon break the hug and say their goodnight. Lincoln then heads into the bedroom he shares with his legal guardian.

He sees Luna putting away some lyric sheets. "Hey sis, those the lyric to the song you have planned for tomorrow?"

Luna chuckles. "Hey there bro, no spoilers" she goes to Lincoln, gives him a hug and kisses his forehead. "It's been a year and tomorrow you're gonna celebrate it with Jordan! I'm so happy for you Lincoln!"

Lincoln smiles and hugs her back. "Thanks sis, I'm excited for tomorrow. I have everything planned out, well almost everything."

They soon break the hug and Luna heads for the bathroom, Lincoln however sees the suit in the closet and smiles.

He then grabs his phone and makes a call. "Hello Jean-Juan's French Mex? I'd like to make a reservation. A lunch reservation and yes this is Lincoln Loud."

You guys know what happens next chapter!

**A/N: And come next chapter will be the biggest thing we have all been waiting for. And in collaboration with Vasmasdas1. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/14/20.**


	200. Chapter 200

** _ Chapter 200! _ **

**And in collaboration with Vasmasdas1, you are awesome man! And thank you for helping me with the 200th chapter of my first ever Fanfiction! Enjoy folks!**

(The Loud House, early morning – May 9.)

Lincoln opens his eyes and look around, he sees his alarm clock has gone off at approximately 5:30 in the morning, but it was set to low volume and for some reason Lincoln could hear it.

Lincoln gets up and heads for the bathroom, but first he sees Luna still asleep. So he lets her be and heads for the bathroom.

He later comes out of the bathroom smelling clean, like way more clean than he usually is. He does see Lucy waiting outside. "All yours little sis."

"Thank you Lincoln, and have fun today" Lucy heads inside the bathroom.

Lincoln heads into his room and gets himself changed into a white shirt, orange hoodie, blue jeans and his signature shoes. He even wears the necklace he had with Jordan.

Lincoln then looks to Luna who was now getting up and still sleepy. "Morning sis."

"Morning bro (yawn) gonna need to use the bathroom, have fun with your lady today" she does hug Lincoln and places a kiss on his forehead and then leave the room.

"I will sis and see you tonight" said Lincoln. He then leaves the bedroom and heads downstairs.

"Sure thing dude" she waits outside of the bathroom.

Lincoln is now in the kitchen, he looks to his watch. "Okay, so Jordan will be here soon. Time to make things tasty!"

Lincoln looks up on the internet on something to cook and he finds it and gets to cooking, and he makes sure no one knows what he's doing.

(Skip, thirty minutes later.)

Soon, Lincoln finishes with the cooking and washes the pots and pans and puts them away. "Wow that went well and fast too." He then looks to his watch. "3 …. 2 …. 1."

The doorbell rings. "Nailed it." Lincoln heads to the door and standing there is his girlfriend Jordan Rosato, wearing a white shirt, yellow hoodie, blue skirt, black knee length leggings, white socks and brown shoes.

"Good morning my beautiful Rosato" said Lincoln with a love daze.

Jordan giggles and stares back. "Good morning to you as well my handsome Loud."

They both share a small kiss and then they share another small kiss and then look to each other lovingly.

"Am I early?" asked Jordan.

"Right on time actually" replied Lincoln. "Come on, breakfast is waiting for us."

He takes in her hand and they both pass by the dining room. "So, we're not eating in here?"

"Nope" replied Lincoln. They both pass by the kitchen and head to the backyard.

Jordan smiles seeing the small white table with two chairs, checkered table cloth and on the table are two glasses of orange juice and a pitcher of orange juice, a plate with eggs benedict, a side of honey cured bacon and two pieces of buttered toast with some maple syrup on them.

"Wow! Did you do this? All by yourself?" asked Jordan.

"I did, I wanted our anniversary to start with a special breakfast date" replied Lincoln.

"Well then, let's dig in" replied Jordan.

Lincoln pulls the seat for her. "What a gentleman indeed."

Then Lincoln takes to his own seat. "Shall we?"

"Let's" giggled Jordan. They both start eating what Lincoln made for them.

All while Patriot and Valkyrie are watching them from the tower, this was very sweet of them. Though Patriot had no clue that this was they're anniversary day!

Luna is also watching this from her window. _'Nice one little bro.'_

(Minutes later.)

Lincoln and Jordan finish eating. "Wow. That was delicious. Did you learn that from you dad?" asked Jordan.

"Not really, I just looked it up and followed the ingredients" replied Lincoln. "It wasn't hard."

"Well it was really nice of you" she then checks her watch. "And it looks like its half past six thirty. We should probably take these in."

Lulu arrives and takes the plates. _"Allow me dudes, go on ahead and enjoy the rest of the day. Make it special as it was last year."_

"Thank you Lulu" replied Lincoln. He then looks to Jordan. "You wanna take a stroll around the neighborhood?"

"Sure thing" replied Jordan. They both get up and leave the Loud House, leaving Lulu to handle the cleanup.

(With Jordacoln.)

Lincoln and Jordan both take a nice stroll around the neighborhood, the sound of the birds in the trees, Zach passing by on his bike delivering newspapers, some dogs barking in their houses and some sprinklers turning on.

"Wow, never knew early mornings could be this peaceful" said Jordan.

"Just like Simon and Stella's date. They really were onto something about this" said Lincoln.

They both remain walking for a while. "Jordan, did Leni make you something?" asked Lincoln.

Jordan smiles, she knew he would find out. "Yeah, she did. She had to meet up with my mom at the High School after dropping me off yesterday. What she made for me was a special dress I would wear for our date."

"Well, she made me a suit for the very same occasion" replied Lincoln.

"Hand it to Leni in trying to make everyone happy. Also congrats to Leni on getting her car" said Jordan.

"Yeah, I was surprised by its very presence. It looked so cool" replied Lincoln.

"So, what else do you have planned for us today handsome?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln then looks ahead of him and smiles. "Look ahead."

Jordan turns and sees something that was all too familiar. "Gus' Games n' Grub. Like walking down memory lane."

"Dang right, wanna see who can play it better?" asked Lincoln with a confident look.

Jordan looks to him with a determined look. "Oh it is on!" She runs off to the arcade.

Lincoln chuckles and races after her. "Bring it on!"

They both enter the Arcade and see that they were the only ones there. "The place opens early on weekends" said Lincoln.

"Which means we got all the games to ourselves!" said Jordan. They both walk around and look at all the games. "So, which one?"

Lincoln smiles and finds it. "Something familiar."

Jordan sees what he means and smiles. "Turbo Racing, I think I know what's going on here. But I am gonna let this whole date of ours go on, I wanna see it through."

Lincoln kisses her cheek. "You wanna know what I wanna see through? Me beating your high score!"

"Oh it is on!" yelled Jordan. They both head to their seats and start racing against each other.

After an hour of racing they both find a booth to sit and rest. "Wow, just like last time and I still beat you" said Jordan.

"Lucky break, that or my seat is rigged" chuckled Lincoln. "Or you're still better than me, and I don't really mind."

"Taking it with stride, nice one" then Jordan looks at where they were sitting. "Even this booth is the very same place we sat next to on our first hang out."

Lincoln also sees this and chuckles. "Really brings back memories, awkward and yet nice memories."

They then see the menu and both of them grab it with their hands touching, they then look to each other and chuckle.

"Yeah, just as we remember it" said Lincoln.

"You wanna say what we want on our pizza?" asked Jordan.

"Let's" replied Lincoln.

Then an employee arrives and take their order, with both of them saying. "Pepperoni and Pineapple pizza and two sodas."

The employee heads to the back to get they're order. Lincoln and Jordan just chuckle at what they just did.

"What is happening?" chuckled Jordan.

"Either we're going back in time, or we're going through the best flashbacks of how we started" said Lincoln.

"Bit of both maybe" replied Jordan. They both continue to share some laughs and let their hands touch.

Soon they get their food and enjoy it, reminded them so much of how they started they're second hang out.

(Later.)

Lincoln and Jordan finish eating. "Well, that was nice" Jordan then sees her watch. "And it's still lunch time."

"You have room for something else to eat?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, the pizza slices weren't enough I guess, plus we used up a lot of our energy playing Turbo racers here. So what did you have next for this day?" asked Jordan.

"Come with me" Lincoln places down the cash to pay for their meal and they both leave the arcade and walk to their next destination.

(Jean Juan's French-Mex restaurant.)

Jordan chuckles. "Are you serious right now? Memory lane is one thing we're doing on this date."

"Well, this is the one restaurant I brought you on our first date. Shall we?" Lincoln offers his hand to her.

"Let's" replied Jordan.

They both head on inside, and to them it's like when they first went on their first date.

They arrive to their table thanks to the waiter. Jordan also sees that this was the very same table they sat on their very first date. _'Yeah, memory lane._

And like last time, they both grab the menu and they both share what they wanna order. "So, anything you want?" asked Lincoln.

Jordan chuckles. "Just like last time." She then kisses his cheek.

They both order the Taco-Croissant's and wait for the food to come.

Jordan then looks to Lincoln. "Lincoln, do you remember when we talked here?"

"Yeah I do" replied Lincoln.

"Do you recall what I asked you?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln chuckles. "You asked me how long have I liked you, and I answered since Kindergarten."

"Yeah, I think those were the words that triggered our hearts to turn the spark into something else" replied Jordan.

"A spark that's turning into our flames of love and still sparking" replied Lincoln.

Jordan chuckles at his words. "You taking lessons from Lucy now?"

Lincoln also chuckles. "Not really, but I am the one who helps her with her poems. Not the other way around."

They soon get their orders and enjoy the food.

(Later.)

Lincoln and Jordan leave Jean-Juan's, Lincoln paid for everything.

"So, we going to the mall?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln was shocked and chuckles. "How did you know what would be next?"

Jordan boops his nose. "Linc, we went there the day after our date. Obviously I knew it would be next."

Lincoln smiles. "Let's go then."

They both walk to the mall, but then they hear a car horn honk. "Hey kids, need a ride?" asked Jesse.

"Hey there Mrs. Rosato" replied Lincoln.

"Hey mom, we were headed to the mall" replied Jordan.

"Then get in, I was about to head to my cooking class" replied Jesse.

They both get in and chuckle a bit. _'Memory lane.' _and they drive off to the mall.

(Royal Woods mall.)

The two kids are dropped off at the mall. "Well, here we go" said Jordan.

"Let's do this all over again" said Lincoln.

They both head inside and continue their date.

They buy some clothes in which Jordan tries and Lincoln judges, and all he could do was just look at how pretty she was in all of them.

They head to the arcade and play some of the games there.

They head to the music store and check out some new things.

They do some window shopping at a few other places and they do run into Kat who was talking to Lance? Wait what?

They then head to the comic book store and both of them purchase the same comic of Spawn and Avengers.

They then head to the food court and eat some ice-cream. Though they ate sandwiches last time, they decided to change it up a notch.

And then as they are about to leave, they both spot something to try. A photo booth.

Jordan grabs Lincoln and they head inside and take pictures.

The first picture are them doing some silly faces, the second one is them doing rock n' roll poses, the third one they both try and look cool, the fourth one they laugh and share a hug and the last one Jordan wanted to surprise Lincoln with a kiss, but he also had the same idea, and they ended up kissing each other on the lips.

They then leave the photo booth and grab the pictures. "Now that is one to keep" said Jordan.

"Which ones?" asked Lincoln as he pulls her closer to him.

Jordan leans onto his shoulder. "All of them." And they both take their leave from the mall and they notice that the sun was getting low.

"Looks like we should both head on home and get ready for the night" said Lincoln.

"Big plan for the both of us tonight I see. Okay then" said Jordan.

Luckily someone gives them a ride back home, Carol Pingrey. She gives them a ride to both the Loud House and the Rosato home.

(The Loud House.)

All of the loud kids are waiting in the living room and so are the parents.

"What is taking him so long?!" asked Lola.

"Easy there Lola, give big brother some time to make himself look clean" said Lana.

"The suit isn't that complicated. But he might be adding some accessories to his attire" replied Leni.

"Like a ring or a necklace" said Luan. "Sure as heck he'll be ringing in some romance tonight! Hahahaha! Get it?"

"This is their one year anniversary date, he wants to make it special" said Lucy.

"He has planned many things, but I believe that this has got to be the greatest thing he has planned. That and there are no possibilities anything can go wrong" said Lisa.

Lori sighs. "Reminds me of when Bobby and I had our first one year anniversary."

"You mean when we were all on stake out and accused you and Bobby for cheating on you?" asked Lucy.

Lori then frowned. "Yeah, that."

They then hear some footsteps coming down the stairs, but it wasn't Lincoln it was Luna. Wearing a purple suit and pants with an indigo bow and with her axe and a violin case. "Hey dudes, Linc will be down soon."

"Luna? What are you wearing?" asked Lynn Jr.

"Oh right, I guess Lincoln didn't tell ya guys. Lincoln wants me to be the entertainment for his date tonight. Normally he would call the orchestra dudes that he hired from one of his dates, but they're busy at a gig at the mayor's place" replied Luna.

"Aww, that's sweet of you to do this for him" said Rita.

"I actually had a feeling this might happen, I made a special song that either of them would like, or better yet love" replied Luna.

"I wonder why he didn't ask me to make the food for him though?" asked Lynn Sr.

"He said he has someone doing it instead. He literally wants to give you a break for a while pops, you did had a party to host in the restaurant today" said Lori.

"Oh, that's awfully nice of him. But I wouldn't mind helping out with their meal of course" replied Lynn Sr.

Just then they hear some footsteps coming down the stairs, and then they see him. Lincoln Loud coming down and wearing what Leni made for him.

A blue suit with some orange linings and on the wrists, a white shirt inside, blue pants with some orange linings as well, black shoes and what looks like a light blue eagle logo on the right shoulder of the suit.

And on around his neck is a half-heart necklace made of pure silver, one that is all too familiar to us.

They all smiled and looked in awe.

"Wow Leni! You have to make me one for when I go on my first date!" said Lola.

Leni pushes her aside. "Keep acting like that and it's never gonna happen."

"Wow! Looking awesome Lincoln" said Lana.

"Not that …. You know what, I'll admit it. You do look kinda cool" said Lynn Jr.

"Jordan is definitely gonna love you, but I think you'll love her once you see what she's wearing" replied Lori.

"Jordan is bound to turn red and feel pink seeing you!" said Luan.

"Good touch on adding the many things Jordan and you have given to each other" said Lisa. (I can't be able to describe the many accessories he is wearing, I've lost track. Sorry guys.)

"Now that's what I call a sharp dressed man. Nice suit on bro" said Luna.

Lily just giggles at her brother's look and then goes to Lucy who picks her up. "You and Jordan are going to have a great night, and no Great Grandma Harriet didn't tell me about it."

Rita and Lynn Sr have their camera's ready and are shedding some tears.

"It looks like our little boy is growing up so fast!" cried Lynn Sr.

Rita does her best to comfort her crying husband. "Oh, my little man is looking so nice and ready for his special lady, again."

"Umm, why are you guys crying? This isn't the prom or even me leaving the house" replied Lincoln.

"Just let them have their moment dude, and you know how dad is when it comes to these kinds of things" said Luna. The other loud sisters also agreed.

Lincoln then comes down the stairs and Lynn Sr and Rita take a picture of them, they even want Leni to be part of it since she made the suit and then they want Luna to be in the picture since she is the one making the music.

After five different photos they were done. "Okay sport, you can go now" said Lynn Sr, then he grabs a tissue and cries again.

"This is getting kinda awkward" said Lucy.

"And a little bit ridiculous" said Lisa.

Lincoln and Luna leave the house and wave to their family. Luna puts her axe and violin in the trunk and she hops into the driver's seat with Lincoln sitting at the back. "You ready little bro?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, mom" chuckled Lincoln. They then drive off to the Rosato residence.

"Don't blame me for acting all mushy and protective bro, it's been a year since all of this has happened. And if it wasn't for you and Jordan, then I don't know what would've happened to us. I finally realize what my role was to you and almost lost it, I could've gone down the bad road in a bad way, and sure as heck I don't want that" replied Luna.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Luna" said Lincoln. He then looks out the window and he looks up to see Patriot and Valkyrie flying. _'Who's watching their eggs?'_

(Back at the Loud House.)

Walt's and Della are both napping in the tree house, and no they are not the ones watching over the eggs. That would be Lisa's incubation hover lamp above the eggs, making sure the eggs are being warmed under the right temperature and yes she ran some tests on this invention of hers.

There are also some camera's watching over them, and Lisa is on her tablet keeping track of things.

(Rosato residence.)

Luna's Ferrari stops and Lincoln comes out. He sighs and looks to the large house. _'Feels like memory lane is catching up to me again and it feels nice.'_

He then walks towards the house and he rings the doorbell. The ones to answer it are Jordan's parents, Rick and Jesse Rosato.

"Good Evening Mr. and Mrs. Rosato" replied Lincoln.

"Hello Lincoln, Jordan is all done and she'll be done soon" said Jesse.

Rick chuckles. "And you really don't need to call us that Linc."

"Sorry sir, but I have to be respectful with the parent of the one I love, just like last year" replied Lincoln.

Jesse and Rick were proud of this boy and how nice he is, they wouldn't imagine what would've happened if Jordan never met a nice guy like Lincoln Loud.

Then they see her coming down the stairs, Jordan Rosato. Wearing the dress Leni made for her.

A yellow short sleeveless dress with some brown colors on the trims, with a light blue short sleeved jacket with a light blue eagle logo on the right shoulder, black short leggings underneath and brown slippers and of course her hair is still the same braided ponytail with the cute blow bow, but this blue bow is sparkling and she has some makeup on her, some blush and lipstick and eye liner.

Lincoln's heart races seeing her looking like this, Jordan then stands in front of him and then boops his nose. "You in there? Lincoln?"

He snaps out of it and blushes. "Sorry, sorry. It's just that, you're so beautiful right now."

Jordan giggles and blushes. Leni told me the other accessories that would match with this dress, and even this" she shows him she too is wearing the same half-heart necklace, the one made of pure silver. "This is the symbol of our love."

Lincoln shows her what he is also sporting. "Same necklace as well, I wouldn't want to come to this date unless we show how our love means to us."

Jordan then kisses his cheek and he does the same. All while the Rosato parents take a picture of them.

Luna does come in to see what was happening. "Sup Jordan, looking fine too."

"Thanks Lunes, and you look nice too. But why are you dressed like that?" asked Jordan.

"Musical entertainment, along with a few others" replied Luna.

"Aww, that's nice of you" said Jordan.

"All little bro's idea" said Luna.

Then the Rosato parents take more pictures of Lincoln and Jordan, and then they add Luna to the picture as well. They will make sure that the Louds also get copies of the pictures as well.

"Alrighty then, we're done taking pictures" said Jesse.

"Now go out there and make this one year thing all worth it" said Rick.

The three of them leave the house and head for Luna's car. Luna opens the back door for them, Lincoln letting Jordan go in first with him following behind.

Luna then hops into the driver's seat and looks to the Rosato house and gives them a thumbs up and they drive off.

Rick and Jesse were both happy for their daughter. _'Thank you Lincoln, for finding our daughter and loving her.'_

(Ketcham Park.)

The Chrome Purple Ferrari then parks itself near the park, Luna turns off the engine and goes out to open the door for them. "Luna, you don't have to do that" said Lincoln as he comes out.

"I know, but I wanna make you two feel as if this night is sorta like royalty" replied Luna.

Jordan comes out and chuckles. "Count on Leni to make some nice outfits and count on Luna for supporting us, thank you Lunes."

"No prob dudes, now get in that park and enjoy yourselves. I'm gonna get everything else ready" said Luna as she heads to her trunk.

Lincoln and Jordan then enter the park, but Lincoln pulls something out of his suit, a white handkerchief. "Jordan, this is a surprise and I want you to put this on."

Jordan chuckles. "Okay then, I trust you handsome." She puts it on and she lets Lincoln guide her, as they hold hands.

Lincoln guides her through the park, he sees Sam, Mazzy and Sully at the gazebo in their suits and dresses getting ready with their instruments and soon Luna joins them, they spot Lincoln guiding Jordan and wave to him.

Lincoln waves back, then he sees a man in a Master Chef attire with a cart tray and the food was ready. The man smiles and gives him a thumbs up, Lincoln waves back at him.

"So, can I take this off now?" asked Jordan. "This is so exciting!"

"Not yet my love, just a bit more" said Lincoln. Then he smiles when he sees their destination. He then places Jordan in front of him. "Now."

Jordan removes the blindfold and then sees something that shocks her.

Right in front of her, the bench. The very same bench where it all began, now with some white cloth on the back to make it stylish and in front of the bench is a large white table with some candles and two glasses and some spoons and forks.

And flying not too far from the bench are some fireflies.

"Wow!" said Jordan in awe. "Now this …… This is just …. I don't even know what to say!"

Lincoln then offers her his hand. "You wanna have dinner with me?"

Jordan smiles and accepts his hand. "Yes, I would love to." They both head to the bench and take their seat.

Lincoln then snaps his fingers and coming in with a cart tray is none other than the friend of Jordan's dad. "Gordon Ramsey?!"

"Hello Jordan, surprised to see me I guess. Lincoln called me about this and I decided to come and help out, he's really smart when he makes plans" said Gordon.

Jordan is still shocked he was there. "Yeah. He does."

Gordon Ramsey places down their food, fillet mignon and a large plate of spaghetti and meatballs and of course he fills their glasses with some sparkling water.

"Alright, looks like I've done my part. Enjoy your meal you two" Gordon then leaves with the cart tray, and he sits at the stairs of the gazebo and watches them. Patriot and Valkyrie land on top of the Gazebo and Luna and her band start playing with their instruments a nice and soothing tune.

Jordan then looks to Lincoln with a smirk. "You sly dog you are my handsome loud dodge ball king!"

Lincoln chuckles. "Well, I wanted this to be a great night. Our night, it has been yea since …. since we were sitting here, on this very bench."

Jordan blushes and holds his hand. "Yeah, a year since we last sat here on the bench. You were feeling bored and lonely after the Santiago's moved and all your friends had their own plans, and then I showed up after I went to the mall and then we both decided to go to Gus' together, and at first I thought it was date and you were so nervous saying it wasn't."

Lincoln then holds her hand. "This is the very same place where we had our first kiss, shared our most romantic moments alone, and let's just say a lot of things have happened to us ever since."

"Yeah, a lot of things happened" said Jordan. Then she gives Lincoln a quick kiss. "And there are more things to happen to us as we keep ahead of the future, I am truly thankful for how we first met that day."

Lincoln also gives her a quick kiss. "And I wouldn't want it any other way."

The two of them share a small laugh and then they proceed to eat their dinner.

Later, they finish eating and Gordon Ramsey takes the plates and the table away. Leaving Lincoln and Jordan alone together, on the very same bench where this whole story first began.

Luna looks to her friends and they all nod, Luna then sings the song she made. _"Fight for you."_

Both of them sit there, Jordan leaning onto his shoulder, Lincoln putting his arm around her and holding hands. Both with the same things on their mind. That this bench and place was the start of all of their incredible adventures, where they started their beautiful relationship, where they became a couple known around town, made new friends, made unbelievable accomplishments, defied all the odds, conquered old and new enemies, shared special bonds with family and mostly, start their new life and possibly their new future.

They both know there will be more things to come for them, as long as they have each other and all those who have been with them ever since, they can get through it all. With one Sparking Relationship, that then forges the legacy that is ….. Jordacoln.

And they look into each other and share one last kiss, to solidify the one year it has been.

**And there will be more to come.**

**A/N: This has been one hell of a ride. I am greatful that it has been a year since I first posted this story, my very first fanfiction. I made it on April and posted it on May. And I will keep this story rolling, as long as I live or something else happens. But I know that to those who have been reading will help in keeping this ship within the Loud House fandom live on! Turning the Spark into a fire that will let our hearts beat to more romantic moments between the main boy of the series and the one girl we have noticed in the background of almost every episode.**

**I am thankful for those who have been supporting me like, RawToonage Press, mike204, avenger44, Hitagalic, Tristen, 1049, Greencarrots98, Newt, BrentheLoudFan2020, Doctor Reality, CartoonNetwrok90sFan, but mostly to Vasmasdas1, you have been helping me with a lot of requested chapters. Thanks man and of course to my faithful readers, even if you guys bring out painful but honest criticism.**

**The one person I am still greatful for is the one author where I read my first Jordacoln fanfic, so thank you Just4funfiction and to Javisuzumiya, the first time I've seen the Jordacoln Deviantart.**

**And let's keep this spark going, long live Jordacoln. This is not the end.**

**This is Heavy5Commando, Leave a Review and tell me what you all think. PM me if any of you guys got an idea for any future chapters.**

**Date made: 4/15/20.**


	201. Chapter 201

**Chapter 201**

**Thank you avneger44 for the idea.**

(The Loud House, early morning.)

The sound of an alarm clock goes off around 5:50 am, and someone turns it off.

The person gets up, stretches and yawns. "Okay, time to get ready for the day" said Lincoln.

Lincoln then turns on some music. "Time for a morning montage."

(_The Bomb by Pigeon John._)

Putting on fluffy slippers.

Brushing teeth.

Taking a shower.

Putting on clothes.

Heading into kitchen.

Eating a bowl of cereal.

Going back into the bedroom and getting his stuff.

(End song!)

Lincoln sighs and looks at himself in the mirror. "Yup, this day is gonna be awesome!" Lincoln is wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt, orange and blue jacket, blue jeans and his classic shoes.

Then a sleepy Luna comes up from behind him. "Morning sis." He goes over and hugs her.

Luna chuckles and hugs him back. "Morning little brother, you ready for today?"

They then break the hug. "Sure am, and again I wanna thank you and you're band for last night with the music."

"No prob little bro, that's what your big musical sister is for" Luna then heads into the bathroom.

Lincoln also leaves the bedroom, and down the stairs. He then takes a piece of paper and write down something so his family will know where he's going.

He then leaves the house and gets onto his bike, but first he goes to the backyard and whistles.

Patriot flies down and lands onto his shoulder. "You ready for today buddy?" Patriot nods and they both look up to Valkyrie looking down to them. "We'll be back around the end of the day Valkyrie, hang in there."

Valkyrie squawks and then goes back to sleep.

"You think she'll be okay here without you?" asked Lincoln. Patriot nods, Lisa and Lana want to help provide the food she needs.

Lincoln and Patriot then head off, to the Rosato home.

(Rosato Residence.)

Lincoln arrives to the house and he sees Jordan and her dad Rick Rosato waiting by the driveway.

"Lincoln!" yelled Jordan. He races to them and Patriot lands on the car.

"Hey there beautiful, and if you're asking I am so ready for this!" replied Lincoln.

"Okay then, let's get going. You can leave your bike here at the garage" said Rick. Lincoln nods and places bike in the garage he then heads back to the others and gets into the back of the car. Oh, Rick Rosato's car is a black Porsche.

"Okay, let's do this" said Lincoln.

"Love that ready for the day spirit Linc" replied Rick. He then starts his car and they drive off.

"So, this is gonna be your first time going to my dad's work place" said Jordan.

"Sure am, the man who is responsible for the biggest shipping company in Royal Woods and distributing the resources used for ship construction for all vessels throughout Michigan. That is one cool job" said Lincoln.

"Well, I guess it is a pretty cool job. I'll tell you more about how I got the job of running the place when we get there" said Rick.

They continue their journey to his work place with Patriot flying high above.

(South docks of Royal Woods, Saginaw Bay Michigan)

They all come out of the car, Lincoln is amazed by the many warehouses and buildings connected. "Wow, this place is big." He uses his camera to take a picture, Patriot lands onto his shoulder.

Rick comes out of his car and turns on the alarm. "Glad you like it Lincoln Loud, welcome to the Royal Woods Rose Main Shipping Company! Or RWRMS for short" He then realizes what he just said. "Maybe we should rename this place and the acronym."

"No, no. I think it's cool, though I think I'd challenge some of my friends to saying that ten times" chuckled Lincoln.

"So, let's go and see the rest of this place" said Jordan.

They all go into the main structure that acts as the HQ of the company and Lincoln sees the logo of the place. A large white circle with the image of a rose floating on the water with an anchor emblem behind it.

Lincoln is amazed and takes a picture. "Cool logo."

"Thanks and now to tell you about the place, also Jordan doesn't know the full origin of this place" said Rick.

"So true" replied Jordan.

"Well, after World War 2. You're great grandpa had a son, and his son had two sons and a daughter, or should I call them Jordan's great uncle and auntie. My dad also Jordan's grandpa was a part of the Vietnam War and …. He died after the Vietnam War, when I was 16" replied Rick.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir" replied Lincoln.

"I never knew about my grandpa and never knew he had a brother and sister" said Jordan.

"Well, your grandpa Reginald died during an assassination against the senator of Washington DC. He tried to save the man" said Rick.

"And what about your uncle and aunt sir?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, my aunt Alice Rosato passed away ten years ago, and my uncle Nate Rosato died in a car accident. He can man a boat, but for some reason he sucked at driving a car and since he didn't have any children of his own, he passed the company down to me" replied Rick.

"Oh, so Nate Rosato was the man who owned this place" Lincoln then sees the large portrait of the forty five year old man in the black suit, grey hair and goatee. "He had grey hair?"

"He did, he was always busy trying to maintain everything in the shipyard during the cold war. The whole state was cautious about shipyards with Russians who might sneak in weapons and attack, and then he died at the age of fifty seven" said Rick.

They then see the name underneath labeled Founder. "Wow, he founded this place? Sweet" said Lincoln.

"He was a great man was our family states. He was once a normal guy who helped with shipping routes, till he got enough money to own his own shipping company. He also said he saw some odd lights glowing out of the waters when he was on board one of the ships" said Jordan. "And then he was interviews by Project Blue Book."

"You mean the guys who investigate UFO sightings?" asked Lincoln.

"The very same one, he told the truth, but the government covered it up as bioluminescent creatures on the water. The truth was revealed the same time they said Area 51 was real" replied Rick.

"Zach is not gonna believe this, though I don't know if I should even tell him" replied Lincoln.

Then they hear someone calling them, a 44 year old man, wearing a grey suit and pants and has blonde short hair and has some papers in his hands. "Hey Rick, we need you to sign this so the Tanker Cruiser ridge can depart."

"Sure thing Alex" said Rick. He signs the papers. "Oh, kids this is Alex A. Venger, he's the man in charge of all ships who are ready to depart from the port."

"Pleasure to meet you sir" said Lincoln and Jordan.

"It's good to see the little lady Rosato that everyone knows and her eagle competitive boyfriend too, good to see you Loud" said Alex.

Lincoln chuckles. "I know that the presence of Patriot gave it all away."

"It did, well I gotta go now" Alex then walks off back to the shipyard.

"Okay, let's go and see the docks" said Rick. They follow him to the docks, but first they had to pass by another warehouse where they were building multiple ship parts.

"This is where we setup all the ship parts needed for building other vessels across Michigan, this place was also responsible for helping make more vessels when the cold war was over" said Rick.

They then see the man in charge, Tristen Hogan. A twenty six year old man wearing a hard hat and some mechanic clothes and has a clipboard.

"He runs the whole place, and just so you two should know we always give our employees breaks, they need the rest sometimes and we close on holidays" replied Rick.

They then make it to some more ship part construction factories. "These are a lot of parts to build, and I think I recognize one for a tug boat" said Lincoln.

"Good eye Lincoln" said Jordan.

They then leave the large warehouse and see a large crane lifting up some ship parts and loading them onto a ship named the Heavy 1049.

Lincoln then takes a picture of the shipyard, all the cranes, forklifts, different cargo ships and other employees going around the place and working.

"This place looks really busy" said Lincoln.

"This place is busy because they need some parts for some ships that got blown up when they got caught in an old sea mine field by those damn North Koreans" said Rick.

"Wow that had to be horrible. Did anyone get hurt?" asked Lincoln.

"No one got hurt, they all managed to survive with only a few scratches. Friends of mine from the US government said they're gonna be talking to the North Korean's about clearing that mine field, or they won't get any shipments form us" said Rick.

"So, why is this place the ones responsible for shipping stuff to them?" asked Lincoln.

"All other shipyards aren't available, so we're the ones who send them metal and other oil and goods" said Rick. But we also manage shipment to Hawaii, Durban, Costa Rica, Sicily, London, Ontario and ten different states in the country" replied Rick.

"Now that is a lot of ships" said Lincoln. Lincoln then sees a large empty area where they can build a large warehouse, he gets an idea. "Mr. Rosato, how about I talk to Hero Linc into setting up a naval shipyard here near your work place. Since the allied outpost we have doesn't have any naval installations, we could build one here."

Rick thinks about this. "That … Sounds like a good idea, and they can protect our vessels from any hostile threats when we cross the watery borders. I'll talk to my team about this."

Jordan then kisses Lincolns' cheek. "You're not an employee here and you're already giving out ideas for the place."

"What can I say? When I see a problem I can think of a solution" said Lincoln.

"And that's why someday when you and Jordan have grown up, I'll see if you get to run this place" said Rick.

Lincoln goes wide eyed hearing that. "Whoa! Whoa! Hold it there sir. Running a place like this seems kinda complicated, I don't know if I have experie-." He then realizes why he's want Lincoln to run the place. "I deal with ten sisters, so that's why."

Rick smiles. "Exactly."

They then hitch a ride onto one the forklifts and the man driving is a friend, Maya Hitagalic.

They then reach one of the large dock cranes and then they see a bulk carrier named Mike204 make it to the port and ready to unload some cargo.

Then they see a Container ship named SS RawToonage P. loading up some vegetable oil.

Another Cargo ship, and it belongs to a vegetable company named Greencarrots98.

They see a new cargo ship ready for its first departure named BtLF2020, and its captain Edgar Newt.

Rick then remembers something. "Come with me kids." They follow him to the place where they keep a lot of ship cargo.

"Whoa, this place is huge. You could find anything here, or get lost" said Jordan.

"And that's why we have a watch tower" said Rick.

They spot a group of people pass by them, they all were different people. Some of them seem Arabic, African-American and Texan, and they're following a bald man in black suit with a clipboard and a large body guard with large cutters.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh, well this area here is where the lost cargo rest" replied Rick.

"Lost cargo?" asked Lincoln. Then they hear the sound of a ship horn followed by Texan instrumental horns. _(Storage Wars style!)_

"You see kids, every year thousands of shipment are delivered to the US of A. But when they become unclaimed for a long, long time. Everything within them gets sold to the highest bidder!" said Rick. "And that's what these people are here for."

"Whoa! So they're pawn shop owners?" asked Jordan.

"Some of them are, some of them just wanna know what was left behind. None of them know the full contents of the cargo so they have to be cautious at what they're buying otherwise they'll be going home with half the cash knowledge in them" replied Rick.

"Sounds like something Clyde might like" replied Lincoln.

"And his dad's" replied Jordan.

Lincoln then looks at all the cargo. "So, all of this stuff has been left here? To rot?"

"Pretty much, we keep track of how long they've been here. And then we decide if we should contact the people who forgot or we sell them off" replied Rick.

"So, is that why you brought us here dad? To show us this place?" asked Jordan.

"Not exactly" He then pulls out a clipboard with a list. "Come on, follow me." They follow Rick Rosato and they pass by so many cargo boxes.

Some of them had country labels and stickers. As far as Africa, Britain, South East Asia and South America.

Then they reach the cargo he was lookin for. "Here we are, Cargo box CN90-F. This thing has something you two might like." He grabs some large cutter pliers and he breaks the lock and then he opens the doors.

Lincoln and Jordan look inside and are jaws dropped at the contents. "What?!"

Seems like this cargo box had some random content straight from New York City and no one came to claim it.

They could see 15 electric guitars in different styles and colors, 10 different fabrics and 30 empty notebooks, 110 different shaped deflated colored balloons, 10 boxes each with sports sneakers, 13 different brand cellphones and cellphone cases, 10 still boxed up spatulas, 13 still boxed up tablets, 10 boxes with some Halloween decorations, 7 small tiaras and 14 ribbons, 8 reptile themed furniture and way too many empty beakers to count, and a bouncy house still in the box. Oh, and one heating blanket.

Lincoln and Jordan also see two computers and laptops still in their boxes, they even had some game design on them.

"What the heck is this?!" asked Lincoln.

"This is one of our cargo's that came from New York and was supposed to be picked up by someone from Vegas, but then we heard he was killed during a bank robbery" replied Rick. "I was planning on having this thing sold, and that was before you met my daughter."

Lincoln and Jordan turn around and look to him. "Are you saying that …. That we can-"

"Take this? Yeah" replied Rick. Then Lincoln and Jordan faint Patriot was able to fly off and lands onto Rick's shoulder. "Did not see that one coming."

(Later.)

The Rosato car arrives to the loud house, Luna was told to pick up Lincoln's bike back at the Rosato home, and she came back just as they arrived.

Luna parks her car and sees Lincoln, Jordan and Rick come out. "Hey sis" said Lincoln. Patriot flies back to the Tree House tower and back to his mate.

"Sup bro, you seem happy and excited" replied Luna.

"Heck yeah I am!" said Lincoln.

"Whoa now Lincoln. Don't blow up or something" chuckled Luna.

"He's just really excited" chuckled Jordan.

The rest of the family comes out of the house. "Hey Lincoln, how was your trip to see Rick's work place?" asked Rita.

"Awesome!" yelled Lincoln.

"He liked it, a lot" replied Rick.

"Must've landed a good impression for liking a job that runs ships with precious cargo" said Lisa.

"Not just that but we also got a surprise for all of you. Courtesy of Royal Woods Rose Main Shipping Company! Or RWRMS for short" said Jordan.

They then see a large Prime Mover truck arrive and it's carrying the large cargo box.

"Nice a truck!" said Lana.

"I don't think that's the surprise" said Lynn Jr.

"Come on guys" Lincoln opens the back of the large box. They all follow him and they see what's in the back and it shocks them.

"What?!"

They see the content of the entire cargo box.

"What the heck is this?!" asked Lynn Sr.

Lincoln stands in front of them. "For all of us, and for some of our friends as well."

Lola faints from seeing all the tiaras.

Lynn Jr takes some of the boxes and sees the others. "I think I'm gonna hand some of these to my friends."

Lori sees all the cellphones and tablets. "We need to come up with a plan to deal with this."

"Look at all of this!" said Leni as she looks at all the fabrics.

"With all these balloons, Funny Business will be sky high!" joked Luan.

Lily hugs the bouncy house still in the box, it was a teddy bear themed bouncy house.

Lana looks at the reptile themed furniture. "I'm having some mixed feelings right now."

"We can use these notebooks! They can be really handy!" said Rita. "How are you doing over there honey?" She sees her husband crying as he's hugging the spatulas.

Lucy sees all the Halloween décor, she smiles seeing what they are. "Looks like my haunted corn maze is about to get ten times spookier!" Lynn Sr gulps hearing that.

"Hmm, there seems to ten thousand, six hundred and fifty beakers. I could take a hundred as spares, but the rest should be donated to all the schools around Royal Woods" replied Lisa.

Lincoln and Jordan look to the two computers. "We could donate these to the Gaming Hub" said Lincoln.

"Sounds like a good idea" replied Jordan. "And the laptops?"

"We could give them to our friends as gifts." Lincoln then sees Luna touching the different axes and she can see some of them have been signed by some musicians she knows.

"You okay sis?" asked Lincoln.

Luna then scoops him up into a hug. "Oh Lincoln! This is awesome! Thank you so much baby bro!" The others also thanked him.

"Guys, Rick said that Jordan and I can keep these, but we wanted to share it with all of you as well" replied Lincoln.

"You're too kind son" said Rita. She then looks to Lola who is still unconscious. "Lola, please wake up."

"Way too generous you guys!" said Leni.

"Okay fam. Let's get this stuff out of this box and into the house, or the garage" replied Lynn Sr.

They all agree and start getting the things out, with the help of Rick and Jordan and the truck driver Jake Vasmasdas.

Lincoln then hugs Rick. "Thank you sir, for letting me come and see your work place and letting us keep this!"

Rick smiles and hugs him back. "No problem sport, also I'll let you think whether you wanna run the company or not."

The others hear this. "What?!"

Jordan chuckles. "You boys have a lot to explain to them."

(Skip, night time.)

Lincoln is in his sleep wear and enters his room, he smiles seeing the guitars all lined up and tied together. Then Luna comes in.

She then hugs Lincoln. "You are one cool brother you know that Linc?!"

Lincoln chuckles and hugs her back. "I know, I just wanted to share what happiness Jordan and I found with you guys."

"Still this is pretty cool. Some of these axes have been signed. I can see Ozzy Osbourne signature and signatures of all members of Motorhead" said Luna.

Lincoln was happy to see his rocking sister/roommate/guardian happy. "So, you're gonna keep all of them?"

"Nope, well maybe just one and then give the others down to Sam, Mazzy and Sully, and maybe also Tabby and Chunk. Then the rest I'm gonna donate them to the High School and Middle School Music club. You want one bro?" said Luna.

"No thanks. I already got an axe with the signature of my idol" he grabs his hand-me-down.

Luna smiles and signs it. "All for my favorite and first fan!" She then hugs her brother and kisses his forehead.

Soon they're joined by the others into a large group hug.

Later they all go back to their rooms and get some sleep, Luna is about to go to her top bunk but then Lincoln grabs her hand. "What's wrong little brother?" Lincoln sighs and shows her a paper that says 50, 550, 7252. "What is this?"

"That's all the money combined from the lawsuits from every enemy we've faced. Our parents and the Rosato's as well as Jordan and myself know" said Lincoln. "The money belongs to both families, and I think you deserve to know this as well."

Luna is shocked and looks to the numbers on the paper. _'This is the cash we made?! We're millionaires?!' _"But, why tell me this bro? Why not the others?"

"Luna, you do know they'll go happy go lucky and start wasting the cash on useless stuff" replied Lincoln. "And I trust you, I always do."

Luna smiles and keeps the number safe in her closet. "Thanks for letting me know this bro, and don't worry I won't tell anyone else about this."

"You can tell Sam, if you two get married" teased Lincoln.

"Oh you!" Luna tickle fights with Lincoln, and they both share some fun siblings laughs.

And what happened to the heating blanket? Let's just say two eagles are using it to keep themselves and their eggs warm.

**A/N: Thanks to avneger44 for the idea of taking Lincoln and Jordan to see Rick Rosato's work place. And if you guys haven't noticed, but there are some special names there that are too familiar. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Also, that is all the money they made from all the lawsuits they placed from all the enemies who had tried to harm Lincoln, Jordan and they're families. Most are from Lord Tetherby. Try and do the math guys, because I am not doing it, way too stressful for me and I ain't Lisa Loud either.**

**Date made: 4/16/20.**


	202. Chapter 202

**Chapter 202**

(Royal Woods, Sunset Canyon.)

Luna's chrome Ferrari arrives towards the retirement home and waiting outside is none other than Albert (Pop-pop) and his sweet heart Myrtle.

The Ferrari stops in front of them. "Now that is what I call a ride" said Pop-pop.

The doors open and Lincoln, Jordan and Luna come out.

"Hey Pop-pop" said Lincoln and Luna.

"Hey there kids, glad you guys could make it and nice ride there Lunes. Very impressive" said Pop-pop.

Luna chuckles. "If you think that's cool pop-pop, then you should see Leni's new set of wheels."

"And that's what we'd like to see next time we get the chance to visit you guys" said Myrtle.

"Alright, let's get this whole day started. But we gotta be back later before six-thirty" said Pop-pop.

"You got it Albert" said Jordan.

Pop-pop chuckles. "Jordan please, I told you that you can call me pop-pop too."

Lincoln chuckles. "Reminds me of when Jordan's dad wants me to call him by his real name and not sir."

"Then you must've planted a good impression on him" said Myrtle.

They all get into the car, Pop-pop and Myrtle in the back seats, and Lincoln and Jordan at the passenger's seat next to Luna. Luna then starts the engine. "You dudes ready?"

"Heck yeah sweetie!" said Pop-pop.

"Let's get this show on the road!" said Myrtle.

Luna starts the car and they drive off, leaving Scoots shocked by the retirement home. "Heh, reminds me of when I went hot rod down the highway, and get caught by the cops down the highway as well."

They continue they're drive out of the retirement homes range and into Royal Woods.

"So, what's on the agenda guys?" asked Pop-pop.

"First, we're gonna have some lunch at dad's restaurant. Dad has this special on oysters and salmon" said Lincoln.

"Now that sounds scrumptious!" said Myrtle.

"I haven't had oysters since …… Two years ago I think" said Pop-pop. Then he frowns. "And I threw up in the end."

"I think you ate bad shellfish pop-pop" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, that's what the doctor said. I hope your dad got some oysters that are fresh and won't cause indigestion" said Pop-pop.

Seeing this as a concern Lincoln and Jordan ready they're phones to call some medical assistance, just in case.

"And after we go to eat lunch?" asked Myrtle.

"Well, my godfather said he's gonna pick us up in one of the allied tech vehicles, and then we're gonna do some sky diving" said Jordan.

"Now ain't that a hoot, are the eagles joining in?" asked Pop-pop.

"Sorry Pop-pop, I guess we forgot to tell you" said Lincoln.

"Tell me what kids?" asked Pop-pop.

"Did something happen to Patriot and Valkyrie?" asked Myrtle with some concern.

Luna then smiles. "Let's just say, come May the 13th, we're gonna have some new Louds in the fam."

This shocks Pop-pop and Myrtle, and now they wanna know more.

(Lynn's table.)

The Ferrari stops and parks itself and they all come out. "Okay, so my godfather said he'll be here later with the ride, so we have some time for lunch" said Jordan.

"Then let's get our feast on" said Pop-pop.

They all head into the restaurant and are showed to their table by Grant and given menus by Kotaro, they even see Lori checking on her clipboard on some deliveries, she sees them and approaches them.

"Hey there Lori" said Pop-pop and Myrtle.

"Hey Pop-pop, hey Gran-gran. And to the rest of you guys as well, you all having a good time today?" asked Lori.

"We are and we're just getting started" said Lincoln.

Lori chuckles. "And I could only guess you guys are ordering the oyster and salmon special."

"We are, let's just hope the oysters are fresh" said Luna.

"No worries guys, the oysters were from the RWRMS delivery. Nice of your dad to help with fresh shipments and delivery" said Lori.

"My dad wants to help out as best as he can. He supports all of us, and this place too" replied Jordan.

Lori then feels her phone vibrating and she checks on it. "Oh, the steaks delivery is here, later guys and enjoy yourselves." She then leaves to the back.

"We will" replied Lincoln.

Then they see Kotaro and Carol arrive with their meals.

"Here you go guys, the oyster and salmon special and with a side of Tartar sauce with it" said Carol.

"And here are your drinks, tell us if you guys need anything else" said Kotaro.

"Thanks guys" said Jordan.

Carol heads back to the kitchen and Kotaro goes to help some other customers.

Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Albert and Myrtle look to the food. A large bowl of oysters with some lemon with it, and two four plates of salmon fillet.

"Now this looks delicious!" said Myrtle.

"Then what the heck are we waiting for dudes? Let's dig in!" said Luna.

They made sure they keep an eye on Pop-pop, he chose to eat oysters while some of them chose Salmons.

(Skip, after lunch.)

They were now satisfied and happy with their lunch.

"Now that was delicious" said Lincoln.

"You know it bro" said Luna.

"Your dad knows how to make his food taste nice" said Jordan.

Myrtle looks to Pop-pop. "Anything wrong Albert?"

Then Pop-pop makes a large burp. "Woo! No indigestion, I am good."

Lincoln and Jordan sigh in relief and they put the medical numbers back on hold, for now.

"So, you dudes ready to get to our next stop?" asked Luna.

"Heck yeah we are" said Pop-pop.

Jordan looks around. "I wonder where Peter is. I thought he'd be here by now."

Lincoln then pulls out his wallet. Pop-pop sees this. "Kiddo, there's no need for that. Let us pay the lunch."

"No can do pop-pop, I wanna be responsible since I planned the whole day" said Lincoln.

"Not wrong there bro, but I don't think dad is gonna have us billing the whole lunch" said Luna.

"Still gonna pay though" said Lincoln. He places the 225 dollars onto the menu and leaves it on the table, he then looks to his girlfriend looking towards the restaurant's tables. "Where is he anyway?"

Then they spot a very familiar cowboy putting his menu away and his empty plate and he stands up and goes to them. "Hey guys, you all ready?" asked Peter.

"How long were you here dude?" asked Luna.

"And how did we not see you?" asked Jordan.

"I came during the time you all were enjoying lunch, I just ordered the fillet mignon" said Peter. "So, ready?"

They all get up. "Heck yeah we are" said Lincoln.

They all head out of the restaurant and then they see it, the ride Peter Harris came in, an Allied Grizzly Tank.

"Huh, that looks new" said Pop-pop.

"That's because it is, our pals from across the realms sent in some new tech and boy is it many. I lost track of all of them, I think. This is a powerful old fashioned main line battle tank, the Grizzly Tank. Powerful, fast, heavily armored and capable of going toe-to-toe with any ground threat" replied Peter.

Then Luna realizes something. "Dudes, what about my car?"

"Leave that part to me" said Peter. They then spot an odd looking helicopter with two propeller blades on the back and nearing each other but not hitting each other.

"What is that?" asked Jordan.

"Twinblade Gunship, we got some new stuff two days ago and they are awesome" said Peter.

Pop-pop does notice something about the helicopter, its logo. "Sorry to ask, but is that the symbol of the Soviet Union?"

"Yes, yes it is. Freezer Burn sent some new faction tech in the form of some of the finest Russian front line war tech and this is one of them, armed with bullets and rocket launchers. The Twinblade Gunship, recall that Victor guy who got you out of your cast?" said Peter.

"What about him?" asked Lincoln.

Peter then gets into the Grizzly Tank's driver's seat. "He was the man who led those vicious helicopters. Now get in."

Luna watches as a magnet from underneath the gunship and then pick up her car. "Whoa, that is pretty sick." She then hops onto the tank.

Pop-pop and Myrtle also hop onboard and so does Lincoln and Jordan.

"Next stop, Allied Outpost Royal-Delta!" said Peter. The tank then drives off. With the Twinblade Gunship following them.

What they did not know, is that Simon, Stella, Liam, Zach, Rusty and Polly were there and saw this.

"So, when do you think they're ever gonna let us see them base of theirs?" asked Liam.

"Be patient guys, they'll let us know when they'll show us" said Simon.

"That was one cool helicopter" said Polly.

"How many pounds do you guys think it can carry?" asked Stella.

(Allied Outpost Royal-Delta.)

The Grizzly tank arrives and flying by is the gunship and it slowly lands down and drops off the Ferrari.

The tank enters the base and parks itself. Luna sees her car safe and sound. "Nice to see my car still in one piece and those helicopters are kinda cool."

They all come out of the tank and see some of the new stuff there.

They can see some soldiers with Russian uniforms and armored bears?

"Whoa! Lana would love to see this new stuff" said Lincoln in shock.

"Look at this place! So much has changed, I can see some new buildings" said Jordan.

"Yes, a new construction yard has joined. The Soviet Union MCV is here and lots of new manufacturing structures" said Peter. "Now, let's get you guys into a Century Bomber and ready for some skydiving."

They pass by some large tanks with dual guns, some robotic spiders run by beneath them, heavily armored soldiers with tesla energy, spider looking walkers with machine guns and tanks with the same tesla energy.

"Yup, we have a lot of new stuff to cover up" then Lincoln recalls something. "By the way, how's the new naval base at Mr. Rosato's work place?"

"We're planning on sending an MCV there soon, both Allied and Soviet. Rick told me that the board thinks it's a good idea to have a base near they're shipyards. They could use some naval escorts when they deliver to Africa" replied Peter.

"When will these MCV's be ready?" asked Jordan.

Peter then stops and points to the War Factory and Armor Facility and they see lots of cranes and engineers building the giant vehicles, MCV's or Mobile Construction Vehicles. They weren't fully complete, but they can see the massive treads on them.

"Now those look huge!" said Lincoln.

"When will they be out?" asked Pop-pop. "Would love to see them in actual size."

"Sunday, they'll be sent out on Sunday. They're gonna have to drive themselves to the bay and then deploy" said Peter. "You guys can come along and watch these massive things drive out."

"Sounds awesome dude" said Luna. "The rest of the fam will wanna be part of this."

They then head straight for the airfield and they already see some new aircraft there. "We got MiG fighters, Ilyshin Attacker aircraft, Sukhoi Interceptors and of course the Twinblade Gunships. They wanted to bring in some Kirov Airships, but they decided not to" said Peter.

"You mean like the one that Boomer guy had?" asked Jordan.

"Yeah, but not as large as the one he came in" said Peter.

They then spot the Century bomber they were gonna ride in. "You guys ready?"

Pop-pop cracks his knuckles. "Let's do this then!"

"Oh heck yeah!" said Lincoln, Jordan and Luna.

They all head into the bomber and hold on. Peter gets into the pilot's seat and with him the co-pilot. "We're ready for takeoff sir."

"Good, let's get this bird in the air" said Peter. He then uses the radio. "Attention passengers, I suggest you all hold on tight now, we are about to take off."

They all take their seats and buckle up, they then feel the whole plane shake and then they feel it take off.

"Oh yeah! Like old times!" cheered Pop-pop. "And that time I went on my own when Lincoln and I were hanging out."

Luna looks to Pop-pop. "I'm sorry pop-pop. What?"

(High above.)

The Century Bomber is now above Everest level and the town of Royal Woods is very small to them.

Peter looks out the window. "We are way above the normal sea level and not even close to the atmosphere" he then grabs the radio. "Ya'll ready back there?"

In the back, Lincoln and Jordan put on their wing suits and personal parachutes. Pop-pop helps Myrtle into her parachute and Luna is done with her wing suit. Wait! Wing suit?!

Lincoln goes to Luna and sees her in her purple custom made wing suit. "So, what do you think sis?"

Luna chuckles. "Bro, this is kinda awesome …. When did you have time to make this for me?"

Lincoln scratches his head and chuckles. "Last month, a day after we visited the base."

Luna hugs Lincoln. "Thanks bro, this is gonna be awesome. Do the others know about this wing suit for me?"

"No, no they do not. I wanted to make this a surprise" replied Lincoln.

Luna then had one question on her mind as she breaks the hug. "Why did you make this for me? You and Jordan are the flight kids of town."

Jordan steps up. "You've been there and have been backing up Lincoln and I through and through, so we want you to experience what we do. We want you, Luna Loud, Lincoln's rock n' roll sis to join us in flight. Let the sibling bond take flight and go beyond the skies."

Luna is touched by this and hugs them both. "Oh! What did I do to get such a good little couple as siblings?"

Jordan is awkward out by this. "Luna, I'm not your sister."

"Not yet you aren't little Rosato" chuckled Luna. This makes Lincoln and Jordan blush, but they don't know that Myrtle used her phone to take a picture of this moment, Pop-pop just chuckles at this bond.

Lincoln then looks to Pop-pop and Myrtle. "Sorry that we couldn't have any wing suits for the two of you."

"That's okay kiddo, I don't think I can handle flying around. Chances I could break a hip" said Pop-pop.

"Plus, I know we're not that experienced in it. Pop-pop may have sky dived before but a wing suit is way too new" said Myrtle.

"She's not wrong" said Pop-pop.

They then see the light turn on and glow red. "Looks like it's almost time dudes!" said Luna.

They all stand onto the closed double door platform. "This is where we stand right?" asked Pop-pop.

"Pretty much, this is how they drop bombs. Look up" said Jordan.

Pop-pop and Myrtle look up and they see some empty bomb holders. "Huh, I guess it is" said Myrtle.

They then see the light turn orange. "Get ready guys!" said Lincoln in excitement.

"Let it begin! Whoo!" cheered Jordan.

Pop-pop chuckles. "You got a lot of energy to wanna do this Jordan."

"Sorry, this is always so exciting when we do this! Though this is the third time we're doing it!" said Jordan.

"She sure has some sugar rush when it comes to this" said Myrtle.

Then they hear Peter speak. "Stand by! Three! Two! One! Now!"

The doors beneath them open and they all are dropped.

They then see the town of Royal Woods, way below them. "Oh wow! This is exhilarating!" cheered Myrtle.

Pop-pop chuckles. "Whoa! I don't think I've ever dropped off from this height! I can cross this out of my bucket list!"

Lincoln cheers and sees Jordan spinning and laughing. "Looks like someone is enjoying this."

"I've never felt so alive in my life! Heck yeah!" cheered Jordan.

Lincoln then sees Luna also cheering as she's sky diving. "Like one of those action movies, with the spies in them! This is rockin'!"

They all continue to drop and enjoy this long fall. Pop-pop and Myrtle do a little dance as they fall, Lincoln and Jordan hold hands and do some spinning tricks and Luna foes something she always wanted to do, an air guitar, in the air, sky diving!

That's when they pass by a large plane, Luna was able to grab Lincoln out of the way and in time. "Whoa! That was close!" said Lincoln.

"Okay, this got a little intense and epic. You okay bro?" asked Luna.

Jordan along with Pop-pop and Myrtle also go to him. "You okay handsome?"

"I am, a bit startled but okay. Also, I think I got the biggest adrenaline rush right now. Whoa!" said Lincoln a she holds his chest.

Luna hugs Lincoln. "Too close little brother."

Jordan also joins in. Lincoln hugs them both. "I'm fine guys, also we're still sky diving."

Pop-pop and Myrtle were glad he was safe, now they know how Luna feels. But Lincoln is strong and can handle some things on his own. Pop-pop was now thinking of the many bad things he might face. _'I just hope I still have time to spend with all of them, I know I don't have much left for many years before I kick the bucket.''_

They then break the hug and look down. "Looks like we're inbound to the ground" said Jordan.

"Which is time for us to deploy" said Myrtle.

"See you guys on the ground later" said Pop-pop.

"Later Pop-pop and Gran-gran!" said Lincoln, Luna and Jordan.

"See you kids soon!" Pop-pop and Myrtle pull on their chutes and maneuver themselves and land onto Ketcham park and right next to Lisa, Lana, Lola, Lucy and Rita.

"Pop-pop? Gran-gran? Where the heck did you guys come from?" asked Lola.

"I think they were sky diving" said Lana.

"Oh hey dad. Hi Myrtle, how was your day with Lincoln, Jordan and Luna?" asked Rita.

"Excellent and I think they'll be flying" said Pop-pop.

They all look up. "Wait, is that Luna?" asked Lana.

"Why isn't she deploying her chute?" asked Lucy.

"What is she wearing?" asked Lola.

Lisa looks closely. "It appears to be a …. Wing suit?!"

"When did Luna have one? I thought Lincoln and Jordan were the only ones who had wing suits?" asked Rita.

"Surprise time I guess" said Pop-pop.

With Lincoln, Luna and Jordan. They look down and smile. "Now!" yelled Lincoln. All three of them pull on their suits and deploy their wing flaps and take off back to the sky.

This shocks the others at the park. "Whoa!" said the twins.

Lucy smiles. "I think I just got an idea for a new poem, it's gonna need a lot of work though."

"Why wasn't I informed about this?!" asked Lisa.

"That's my grandkids" said Pop-pop.

"Look at them go!" said Myrtle.

Rita uses her phone to record this. "The others are going to wanna see this."

Luna opens her eyes and she sees her purple wing flaps had some neon flame designs on them. "Oh wow! That is awesome!"

"I knew you'd love it sis!" said Lincoln. His wing flaps have orange and brown eagle wing patterns on them.

"Look at us!" said Jordan. Her wing flaps have yellow and brown eagle wing patterns on them. "The Man-with-the-plan, the Dodge ball queen and the Rockstar Guardian! Taking flight together!"

All three of them chuckle as they enjoy the view of the whole town below them. This is one new memory they will never forget.

**A/N: I thought this was a good idea, got this from taking a three hour nap and waking up with a major migraine, I'm fine and this chapter is kinda cool. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/18/20.**


	203. Chapter 203

**Chapter 203**

**In collaboration with avenger44.**

(Royal Woods Elementary.)

Lincoln is walking down the halls of the school as usual, he already parted ways from his little sisters and is wondering. _'Where the heck is Jordan? She planning on another sneak attack on me?'_

And then he's grabbed and pulled into the janitor's closet. "What the?! Who's there?!" The light turns on and he sees Jordan, and his friends. "I'm afraid to ask, what the heck is going on?"

Jordan then gives him a small kiss on his cheek. "Sorry about that handsome and to the rest of you guys, but I needed to talk to all of you before my crew got to me!"

"Umm, what is that exactly?" asked Zach.

Jordan then goes through her phone. "You guys recall that yesterday Luna, Lincoln and I had some fun time with his grandpa and Myrtle right?"

"Yeah, we saw ya'll flyin' around town. Didn't know Luna had them wing suits too" said Liam.

"She looked rockin' in that wing suit you guys made for her! Nice job Loud" said Tabby.

"Thanks, she's my sister and I wanted her to experience what Jordan and I went through." He then looks to his girlfriend. "So, what's this all about anyway my love?"

"This!" Jordan shows them an image of Kat, Joy and Cookie at Jean-Juan's and with them are three boys that they all recognize.

"You friends? And some boys?" asked Stella.

Clyde gasps. "Those boys used to be pals with Chandler, but they gave up on him when he got some new friends who would listen to him for his popularity and money."

"Artie and Lance are also the ones who helped us with Jeffrey last month, and gave us the fliers to the tango contest, a shame that Lori and Bobby didn't win" said Lincoln.

"What the heck? What are they doing?" asked Simon. The he sees them holding hands. "Are they …. Dating?!"

Jordan nods. "I have no clue why they didn't bother to tell me, but I intend to know the truth at lunch. All of us have to figure out what the heck is going on!"

They were kinda surprised by this. "Did you see them come out of Jean-Juan's after our sky gliding thing?" asked Lincoln.

"I did, when, my parents came to pick me up and take me somewhere to have dinner with them and that's when I saw my three gal pals hanging out with those three boys we barely interact much."

"Okay then, this is something we can all support you on. Also this is making you kinda scary" said Stella.

"Sorry guys, I just get cautious with my gals and when they make some choices. Mollie once made a mistake when she thought she could do a cannon ball from the roof of my home two years ago" said Jordan.

Rusty was afraid to ask, not Polly though. "What happened?"

"Let's just say there was a lot of red on her skin when she landed into the water" replied Jordan with some concern.

They all hissed at hearing that. "Sounds kinda like what I did two years ago at the community pool, on the high board" said Lincoln.

"Didn't you talk to Cookie about the whole thing after that Jeffrey guy came back?" asked Giggles.

"It slipped out of my mind, I guess I was way too occupied by other things. But this will give me all the time to talk to them" replied Jordan.

"Okay guys, with all of that pain done. Should we put this plan into action?" asked Zach.

"Like Jordan said, we talk to them at lunch" said Lincoln. They soon get out of the closet and head to their lockers, Jordan does notice something.

She sees Sadie giggling at whatever it was Artie just said, they seemed very happy with each other. _'They seem like a cut couple, but I gotta know what made all of this happen.'_

(Mrs. Johnson's class.)

They enter the classroom and Lincoln and Jordan see Kat and Trent talking to each other, they seem to be very happy with each other's company.

(Science class.)

They spot Joy and Lance talking about the many things they can conjure up with the chemicals, and he assured her that if they do some frog studying, Artie will make sure she doesn't have to touch them.

(History class.)

They see Cookie and Artie talking again, and this time it sounded like he was asking her something and she said yes. This was making Jordan more and more curious as to what was happening.

And then she gets startled by Mollie. "Wondering how they got their dates I see."

Lincoln and Jordan turn around and see Mollie and Sadie. "Hey guys, sorry but Jordan is curious" said Lincoln.

"Can you blame me? I wanna know how this happened" said Jordan.

Sadie chuckles. "Lunch time. We know you're planning to talk to them and you will get your chance Jordan."

Mollie and Sadie then head to their seats, leaving Lincoln and Jordan kinda confused. "I think they knew" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that one out as well" said Jordan. They then head to their seats before class begins.

(Skip, Lunch time.)

Lincoln and Jordan are now sitting with Stella, Simon, Liam, Tabby, Clyde, Rusty, Polly, Zach and Giggles.

"So, where the heck are they?" asked Zach.

"They'll be here soon guys. Give them some time" replied Stella.

"So, anyone wanna trade for my buffalo chips and Pepsi?" asked Rusty.

Then they spot them, Mollie, Sadie, Joy, Kat and Cookie and with them are Lance, Trent and Cookie.

"Okay, this is it mates" said Tabby.

Lincoln knows the three boys, he was greatful for Artie and Lance helping with Jeffrey. But he does wanna know how the heck did those three fall in love with the three of Jordan's gal pals.

Artie Dombrowski: brunette pixie cut, yellow sweat shirt with a horizontal stripe in the center, blue jeans, and white sneakers with red stripes on.

Lance Chase: light blonde hair and freckles, a red t-shirt with white stripes, and blue jeans and white sneakers with blue stripes.

Trent Gragnani: brown hair, black glasses, a yellow t-shirt with green stripes and a purple short sleeved jacket and green pants with black sneakers.

The group then approaches them. "Hey guys, guess we're all here then" said Cookie.

"Please take a seat girls, we have much to discuss" said Jordan.

"Hey Loud, we saw what you and Jordan and your sister did, that was awesome!" said Trent.

"Thanks Trent, but we have to talk about something else besides what we did yesterday" said Lincoln.

"We know, we know. About us dating these three girls" Artie then boops Cookie's nose. "But to me, this cute cookie cutter."

Cookie giggles. "Oh stop!"

Jordan chuckles at this. Then she asks them. "So, how did all of this started?"

Cookie: I guess it started somewhere after March, I ran into Artie in the hallways when I stayed to help Mrs. Johnson. Artie stayed because he had detention and luckily he was out of detention.

Artie: I ran into her after I went to use the bathroom, I helped her carry all of the erasers back to Mrs.' Johnson's classroom. And then when we were alone I talked to her about what I've been doing and she told me what she's been doing, then I thought it was the right time to tell her that I had a crush on her. It was kinda awkward at first.

Cookie: It really was, and then I told him how cute he was and decided we should see how this works and so we went on one date and it all hit off from there. Then on our third date, which I can't seem to recall he asked me to be his girlfriend and of course I said yes!

Artie: I felt nervous and a wreck asking her, I got her a nice ring and myself the same thing. They combine to form a small heart. I got the ruing after hearing how Lincoln and his friends get special stuff for their ladies, I got myself a part time job at the supermarket in helping restock some items. I honestly can't believe they hired a kid like me, then my dad became the new manager of Jean-Juan's and I helped out there instead.

Lincoln, Jordan and they're friends were shocked by this.

"Wow! Now that's what I call a short story" said Giggles.

"And to think, you guys hit it off quick. Sort of" said Liam.

"Last I know, Lincoln and Jordan became a thing a few days after they met last year" said Stella.

Jordan then sees how much Cookie and Artie liked each other and smiled. Then she looks to Joy and Lance. "And you two?"

Joy: It all started after the Sadie Hawkins dance, you didn't see it but I danced with the guy. He then walked me home and we talked and then he asked me to a date and of course I said yes! I wanted to see how this would all go.

Lance: I was lucky to get the last reservation at Jean-Juan's and we started dating some more, I knew that Joy danced with Artie last Sadie Hawkins dance, but he said it was okay for me to date Joy because that was a one sided crush he had. He still had a crush on Cookie.

Joy: We aren't official, we're still dating and this guy and myself are going on another date this Friday, but this time at Giovanni-Chang's.

Lance: And once again, I was able to get the last reservation and way before anyone else get it.

Jordan is once again shocked by this. "Okay, almost in par with Artie and Cookie I guess. Plus you seem a bit unlucky with getting reservations."

"I know. I have no clue why! Am I nervous or something? Because I seem to be whenever I try and make a date possible with Joy" said Lance with some concern.

Joy places her hand on his. "Hey, you don't have to be nervous. Whatever you have planned is darn right okay with me" She then places a small kiss onto his cheek, making Lance blush and chuckle goofily.

Lincoln chuckles at this. _'Reminds me of myself, sorta.' _Then he gets an idea. "You know Lance, if you want I can ask my dad to make a reservation for you and Joy should you guys go on another date."

Lance and Joy are shocked and smile. "Really?" asked Lance.

Lincoln nods. "You seem like the kind of guy who want to make your lady feel special and I've been down that road many times and I'm still driving down that road."

"Gee, thanks Loud" said Joy.

"Generous as always when it comes to friends Lincoln" said Clyde.

"What can I say? When it comes to my friends and they're romantic life, I like to help out" replied Lincoln.

"I guess it's our turn now Trent" said Kat. She pokes his nose.

Trent chuckles. "Yeah. This is ….. Wow, first time we told this to anyone."

Jordan is confused. "I'm kinda lost here guys."

Kat: I guess, I guess it all started after we did our reports on our special person in our lives. I went to the mall alone since the rest of our friends were busy with their own things. I had way too many bags with me and I was close to falling over, then …. Then he came and helped me before I fell. Trent Chase.

Trent: Yeah, I was there to check out some new video games. I saw Kat needed help and so I helped her. I even carried her bags for her, she said she had it under control but I insisted to assists her. A lady like herself needs some help sometimes and I accidently called her elegant when I said it.

Kat: He was such a gentleman to me, and he offered to have dinner with me at the food court. We both order some chicken salad and some sodas. We talked about what we were doing there, we were sorta interested in what we were talking about and then we decided to head on home. But then I found out that both my parents were busy with a friend at the hospital that I had to walk home. But then Trent offered to walk me home, he didn't want anything bad to happen to me.

Trent: I walked her home and we both enjoyed each other's company as I escorted her home. We made it to her place and I said goodbye to her, but then she ….. She gave me a small kiss to the cheek for being such a gentleman. I guess lessons from my dad really helped me.

Kat: Before he went home, I asked Trent if he wanted to …… Go on a date with me, I asked him, he didn't ask me. I didn't know why I did it, but it felt so right! Plus he was kinda cute when he was nervous and blushing, and those glasses really make it adorbs!

They all awed at this. "Wow, talk about first times smitten" said Rusty.

"Remind you guys of anyone?" asked Polly.

They all look to Lincoln and Jordan who are both smiling. "Okay, we get it guys. Are you two dating or official?" asked Lincoln.

"Still dating and I got us some reservations for another date at Bangers n' Mosh" replied Trent.

"How did you're first date went?" asked Liam.

"It was during May 9. He escorted me to Aloha-Comrade and we had a lovely time, he ordered a special meal for us and then we talked and talked and we both started to get close and we ….. Touched hands and we both had a ….. Sort of awkward moment" said Kat.

"Yup, just like Jordan and I" chuckled Lincoln,

"Brings me so many memories of our first date" sighed Jordan.

I walked her home and she wanted to kiss me on the cheek again, but I was gonna kiss her on the cheek and we both ended up kissing each other" replied Trent. "On the lips."

They all gasped at this.

Kat turns red. "I ….. I ….. Oh gosh! That time, I understood how Jordan felt. It was awesome" she looks to Trent. "He was awesome!"

Trent chuckles nervously and then Kat kisses his cheek making him blush and almost faint, but he gets caught by Lance. "Don't pass out on us man!"

Kat giggles at this. "He's so cute when he's nervous."

Jordan smiled and felt happy for her friends. "So, I guess the crew of romance got bigger and might still be growing."

"Trust me girl, I'm not interested in anyone yet. It'll be a long time before I go goo-goo eyes on someone or find that special someone" said Mollie.

"Same with me, after what Rusty pulled on me last year" said Sadie.

Rusty chuckles nervously at that memory, Polly was there to keep him comfortable.

"So, now that we have all of that covered. Anyone wanna trade lunches?" asked Artie.

"Sure" replied Liam. "I got me a bacon sandwich."

"My dad's packed me some hash browns" said Clyde.

"I can trade you that for my egg salad sandwich" said Lance.

"Anyone want some of my cupcakes?" asked Joy.

"Only if you're willing to trade that for my caramel apples slices" said Tabby.

"I got some French fries and corn chips" said Trent.

"Trade you for my Buffalo chips" said Rusty.

"Anyone want some pie?" asked Giggles. They look to her nervously. "What? I'm not gonna throw it at you guys, I got a slice of pie. It's chocolate."

"I'll take it, and you can have my friend chicken" said Kat.

"Now this is what I like to call a lunch trade session" chuckled Simon.

Lincoln then looks to the three guys. "Artie, Lance and Trent." The three boys and everyone look to him. "Welcome to the Tree House gang."

They were all shocked by this. "You three seem trust worthy and aren't troublesome ever since so much has happened. This is the least I can do for the three of you, also in case you need some advice when making special dates" replied Lincoln.

The three boys smiled and liked this idea. "Thanks Lincoln, this is really nice of you" said Trent.

"Yeah, even if we don't hang out much" said Artie,

"When do we get to chill in the Casa tree?" asked Lance.

"That would be the day after tomorrow, or next week. Come tomorrow we have to be prepared for some new arrivals" said Jordan.

"Oh yeah! Patriot and Valkyrie's eggs are gonna hatch!" said Mollie.

"They're gonna be parents!" said Zach.

"The two eagles of Royal Woods are gonna be expecting so much tomorrow" said Clyde. "I just hope they are prepared for their arrivals."

"They will be McBride, it's in their parental instincts" said Kat.

"I wonder if they already thought about names" said Giggles.

"Depends on the genders of their babies" said Zach.

"You think we can all have a look at them? From a distance we mean" asked Joy.

Lincoln and Jordan look to each other and smile. "Sure, just as long as we do it from a distance and not at close range. Patriot and Valkyrie would also be okay with it" said Lincoln.

"Awesome!" they all cheer.

They then continue to chat and trade lunches. For Lincoln he only had one thing to say in his thoughts. _'Wait till my sisters hear about this!'_

(The Loud House.)

At the Tree House watch tower. Valkyrie is fast asleep on the nest, but then she opens her eyes when she feels all three eggs starting to shake. She smiled, she knew it was almost time.

She then closes her eyes and does her best to keep her eggs warm. But one of them starts to show a small crack.

**A/N: I would like to thank avenger44 for helping me with this pairing. It was about time some background characters got some attention and these three boys got it real good and will be part of future chapters to come! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/19/20.**


	204. Chapter 204

**Chapter 204**

(The Loud House, May 13.)

Lincoln comes out of the bedroom and gets in line behind Lola and Lana. "Morning girls, who's in the bathroom?" Lincoln yawns.

"Morning Lincoln" said a still sleepy Lola.

"That would be Leni" replied Lana.

Lincoln then ruffles Lana's hat. "You guys happy that we don't have school today?"

"Sure am, why isn't there any school today again?" asked Lola.

"Clyde texted me that the school has a watery leak in the boys and girls restroom" replied Lincoln.

This makes Lana wide eyed. "Can I go there later?!"

Lincoln chuckles. "Sorry Lana, but as much fun as that sounds for you. I think you should let Norm do his job, maybe when I get a call that they need some help then I'll let you know."

Lana sighs. "Okay, okay. I'll be patient. Still would like to help out though."

Then Lynn comes out of her room, still a bit sleepy. "Hey guys, has anyone seen Lucy?"

"She must be in the vents again. As usual" said Lola.

"No she is not" replied Lisa who also gets in line and adjusts her glasses.

"Then where the heck is she?" asked Lynn.

They then see Lucy come out of the room where Lisa was, she's carrying Lily who is awake and happy. "Here I am, Lily was awake so I thought she could use some time out of her crib." And for once, none of them got startled by her.

"Nice one Luce" said Lincoln. "You planning on doing some more poetry stuff later?"

"Sigh, I was. But then I thought, maybe I should spend some time with Lily. She could use some big gothic sister company and no I am not dressing her in black" replied Lucy.

Lincoln smiles. "Aww, that's sweet of you sis. Stepping up to the little ones."

"I doubt we will have anything in common to bond over" said Lisa.

"That depends, will you be observing things getting decayed and/or decomposing?" asked Lucy.

Lisa then looks to Lucy and smiles. "Next week, Friday."

"Wicked" smiled Lucy.

Luan then comes out of her room. "Wow, looks like this morning is turning out to be less active and more dead weight sleepy! (Laughs.) Get it!" They all just groan in response.

Lori then comes out rubbing her eyes and also falls in line. "Morning bro. anything planned for today?"

"Jordan's coming over so we can both have our bikes fixed up. For summer purposes" replied Lincoln.

Lynn chuckles. "Nice call bro, just remember that the instructions I have for fixing up a bike are on the shelf third next to my football quads, and below the fourth shelf where I keep my air pumps."

"Thanks for the info sis" replied Lincoln, he then fists bump with Lynn.

"So, you're not gonna be hanging out with your friends today? Like Artie, Trent and Lance? The trio of love that go well with your romance posse?" asked Lori.

Lincoln chuckles at what Lori just said. "We're not planning on hanging out today, tomorrow maybe. But today, we're all expecting something big."

Lynn, Luan, Lola and Lana are confused from what he just said. "We are?"

Lincoln chuckles. "Figure it out guys."

They all think about what they were expecting on April the 13th. Lisa sighs. "Is it that hard to recall?"

Lincoln stops Lisa from speaking. "Come on Lis, let them guess."

Luan then sighs. "Okay, we have no clue. What is it Linc?"

"Same here. What are we expecting today bro" replied Lori.

Luna then comes out. "Eagle eggs dudes."

They then realize it. "Oh!"

"I can't believe that's today!" said Lana.

"I can't believe we forgot!" said Lola.

"Maybe they'll hatch after we have classes" said Lynn.

"Let's hope so" said Lucy.

Lincoln, Luna and Lisa chuckle at their reactions.

(Skip, hours around midday.)

Lincoln and Jordan are both in the garage and both of them are fixing up their bikes.

"So, we're gonna be spending some time on these for the summer?" asked Jordan.

"Either that or we can use our roller skates. We have three months starting next month before school begins for us" replied Lincoln.

"You mean middle school" said Jordan.

Lincoln chuckles. "Yeah, that." Then he sees Luna's purple Ferrari come back and park itself, but Luna isn't alone.

"Hey guys" greeted Sam.

"Hey Sam, hey sis. You two are back home early" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, we were let out so they can tally grades for who'll pass and graduate" replied Luna.

Lincoln knows what that means, he knows Lori might pass and graduate soon. That's something they all have to get ready.

"I'm still surprised you haven't had a car yet Sam. You already have your license" said Jordan.

Sam chuckles. "I think my parents will be giving me the car soon, on my birthday possibly."

"So, you guys wanna go and check on the eagles?" asked Luna.

Lincoln checks his watch. "Well, the others will be here soon. And when I mean others, I mean our friends, they also wanna see the chicks hatch."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go see what they're up to" said Jordan. They all head to the back of the house and close the garage door.

"By the way, where are Lori, Leni, Luan and Lynn? Shouldn't they have been here by now?" asked Lincoln.

"I saw Lynn jog her way here with Margo, Lori and Leni are coming here later with Luan. They might be bringing some company to see the eagle chicks hatch" replied Luna.

"And we saw Mayor Davis's Limo driving by us and then stopping at the Burpin' Burger. Something tells me she's coming as well" said Sam.

Lincoln chuckles. "Yeah, I called her. She deserves to see Royal Woods eagles become parents."

"Good call handsome" said Jordan.

They are now in the backyard and looking up to the watch tower where Patriot and Valkyrie are nested.

"Patriot! What's going on up there bud?" asked Lincoln.

Patriot peeks out and squawks at them, almost like something was going to happen.

"Guys, I think it's almost time!" Lincoln then looks to the house. "Lisa! Lola! Lana! Lucy! Come on! It's almost time!"

The backyard door opens and Lola and Lana come out and then Lisa with a tablet and drone. "We're here!"

"I brought this just in case we need to see them from a different point of view, we cannot interact in close proximity with their eggs and to make it better" Lisa whistles and Lulu comes out of the garage and sets up a large screen from her back. Lisa plugs in her tablet and they can see what the drone sees. "There, now the others can be able to see this as well and in High Definition too."

"It's gonna be like a movie" said Lola.

"Or an animal documentary" said Lana.

"Good call with the screen thing Lisa" said Luna. Then she looks around. "Guys, where the heck are Lucy and Lily?"

"Here" they all get startled. Lucy is right behind them with Lily in her arms, Lily giggles at this and Lucy smiles.

"Where the heck were you and Lily?" asked Jordan.

"In Lily and Lisa's room. Lily spelled my name with her blocks, it was sweet" said Lucy as she hugs Lily. Lily giggles and hugs her back, and they get an "Awe" from the others.

(Later.)

Soon, Lori, Leni, Luan and Lynn arrive and so do their parents and coming out of the house to also see this are Charles, Walt's, Della, Cliff and Geo.

But Lori and Leni brought with them, Dana, Becky, Carol, Jackie, Mandee, Miguel, Fiona, Teri and Whitney. Chunk, Sully and Mazzy also make it. Lynn's best friend Margo was there and so was Paula. Luan also brought Benny with her, and of course under Mr. Coconut's request, Mrs. Appleblossom is also there. That marionette is really creepy.

Teri brought with her, her little sister Darcy, and Lola's friend Meli Ramos is also there and Principal Huggins and Sheryl, and of course Mrs. Johnson, Coach Pokawski and Nurse Patti.

Lynn Sr and Rita arrive, and Lynn Sr brought some celebratory salmon for the eagle parents, and of course with the help of Grant and Kotaro they brought some food for everyone else to enjoy. Rick and Jesse Rosato also arrive with Ajax and soon coming in via Guardian Tank is Peter Harris, he has a camera with him so a certain hero Linc can be able to see this. And of course, Pop-pop and Myrtle also tag along to come and see this. Even good old Mr. Grouse came to see this.

Soon Lincoln and Jordan's pals also arrive. Simon, Stella, Liam, Tabby, Zach, Giggles, Rusty, Polly, Trent, Kat, Artie, Cookie, Lance, Joy, Mollie, Sadie and Clyde. Clyde also arrives and he was able to convince his dad's to stay home, he doesn't want them to start pestering everyone about eagle and bird conditions.

Mayor Davis, Officer Schoffner also make it, they respect the eagles and want to see the next generation of Royal Woods finest aerial masters hatch. Mayor Davis wants to put this on live stream, but Lisa has that covered. For some reason Principal Rivers was there.

Lincoln is also hoping his friends from the Eagle Festival see this, and Steve Grey, his eagle Reaver and Horace and Michael Steiner would also be seeing this.

Lincoln and Jordan both look around, the backyard wasn't fully packed. But it felt like they were all in a hospital waiting for something.

Patriot and Valkyrie look down at all the people who have arrived, just to see their chicks hatch. Then they see Lisa's drone orbiting the watch tower. This was good, because they do not want anyone near they're chicks when they hatch.

Luna then hands Lincoln a microphone. "You got this bro."

Lincoln gets on top of Lulu's hood. "Okay guys, listen up." They all look to him. "I wanna thank all of you guys for coming here just to witness Patriot and Valkyrie finally have their chicks. I am honestly surprised at how many of you just came here for this, we have only know Patriot since he first appeared on that very same November and Valkyrie since February, but they are family and to me …. The best eagles I have come to know and love, and there isn't any other bird out there who would match the greatness they have come to show to all of us. I honestly don't know what could've happened if I never met them."

They all clap at this speech he made. "Yeah! Go Lincoln!" cheered Lynn.

Jordan chuckles. "Always the one to make the good family speech."

Walt's also agreed, they are greater than any bird he knows.

Fiona then whispers to Miguel. "You recall what you did when you met Patriot?" Fiona does chuckle. This also gets the attention of Jackie and Mandee.

Miguel sighs and looks away in embarrassment. "Yeah, that was the scariest thing he has ever done to me."

"It feels like last month when they came to the school during prom" said Principal Rivers.

"It was on February" said Mayor Davis.

Then Lisa sees something on her drone. "Everyone! It's starting! Look!" They all look to the large screen and see one of the eggs starting to crack.

"Looks like this one is the eldest" said Lori.

"Come on little guy, you got this!" said Dana.

Lincoln and Jordan watch with stars in their eyes and then they see the other two eggs start to crack.

"Whoa! Looks like those two are looking for a quick way out" said Luan.

And then, it happens the first egg breaks and coming out with little feathers and eyes till closed was the first of Patriot and Valkyrie's clutch. Their first chick and it starts squeaking as it takes in its first breath of air.

"Aww!" Everyone thought it was adorable, even if it does look small, pink and can't see.

Then the next two eggs hatch and at the same time the two eagle chicks break out and squeak as they take in some air.

"Oh my gosh! They are so cute!" said Cookie.

"Well look at that" said Pop-pop.

"They're so small and pink" said Darcy.

"The whole world must be seeing this" said Carol.

"I'm pretty sure everyone in Royal Woods is seeing this" said Mayor Davis.

"I don't think I have a pun for this" cried Luan.

"Me too" Benny hugs Luan.

Lynn Sr wipes away a tear. "This is …. It's just …. Wow!" he then cries and his wife comforts him. "Just like when we had the kids and you broke down and cried, right after you fainted."

"Look at how small they are!" said Stella.

Liam takes a photo. "This is gonna be somethin' we're all going' be remembering" The other's also take come pictures of what the drone is looking at.

Lincoln and Jordan then look up to the tree house. Then they use the microphone on the drone to speak. "So, any names for them?"

Patriot and Valkyrie go to their chicks and try to identify which is male and female. Patriot then grabs one blue and two pink paper cards and lets them dangle above the three chicks. The first one is a boy and the other two who hatched at the same time are girls, then Valkyrie marks the two pink cards with two slashes.

"What does that mean?" asked Becky.

Lisa then realizes. "The two female chicks are twins!"

"What?!" asked Lola and Lana.

"No freaking way!" said Sully.

"This is incredible!" said Nurse Patti.

Lynn Sr faints. Rita looks to her husband. "Yup, just like what happened when Lola and Lana were born."

"I guess the oldest one is a boy" said Lori.

"This is totes awesome!" said Leni.

Lincoln and Jordan are wide eyed and also with some tears. "This is …. Oh gosh! Lincoln this is amazing!" said Jordan.

Lincoln hugs her. "I know my love, I know!"

Patriot and Valkyrie then speak to each other, then they look to their chicks and agreed on one thing.

First Valkyrie sits onto her chicks to keep them warm, next Patriot flies into the house and look for something.

"Where is he going?" asked Meli Ramos.

"Did he fly into your room?" asked Chunk.

"Sure looks like it dude" replied Luna.

Lincoln and Jordan are confused by this. _'What the heck is he looking for?'_

Patriot then comes back with a printed out paper, looks like he used Lincoln's computer and he places it onto the table, grabs a salmon and flies back to the watch tower and he and Valkyrie feed their chicks.

Lincoln and Jordan grab the paper and they see the names Patriot and Valkyrie agreed on.

"Guys! It's the names of their chicks! Listen up!" yelled Jordan. They all remain silent and listen.

"The first hatch, male: Harrier" said Lincoln. They all remain silent.

"Sounds kinda nice, and maybe there's a reason why they would name him that" said Mazzy.

Peter chuckles. "Naming they're eagle kid after a jet plane huh? Not bad, not bad at all. He's bound to be good at something."

Jordan reads the next one. "Okay, so the name of the twin eagle chicks: Artemis and Freya. Wait what?!"

"Wow, so they named the twins after the goddess of the hunt and the Norse goddess of the Valkyrie?" asked Lance.

"They must have a reason for this, and Freya is also the Norse goddess of beauty" said Clyde. "I saw it in a documentary."

"Umm, which ones are they? We can't tell since they both look the same" said Lynn Jr.

"I guess we'll have to wait until they grow some feathers, then we can tell which one is which" said Officer Schoffner.

Lincoln and Jordan look to the screen and watch as Patriot and Valkyrie eat the salmon and then regurgitate it to their chicks. They thought it was adorable and sweet.

To the others, it was disturbing. Well, not for Lana. "You think they can do that to me?"

"No Lana" said Rita.

Soon they all celebrate with the food Lynn Sr brought from his restaurant.

Lincoln and Jordan eat their spaghetti while they continue to watch Patriot and Valkyrie tend to their chicks. They felt proud for them to have these little bundles of predatory joy into the world, and they know they'll be born for great things when they take to the skies, one day.

Luna then sits next to them. "You guys look as proud as Patriot and Valkyrie."

"Yeah" replied Lincoln and Jordan.

All three of them continue to watch this moment between Patriot, Valkyrie and their three chicks, Harrier, Artemis and Freya. Who knows what will happen for them in the future? For the next generation of Avian greatness has hatched.

Not too far from the Loud House, is a black van with two figures using binoculars.

"That's the house alright. Which means that where those Louds live!"

"They're gonna pay for winning and making us look like fools!"

"And for making us wear those stupid Orange Iguana costumes too!"

"And for having us get beaten up by that big wrestler guy!"

They then put their binoculars away. "Don't worry son, we'll get revenge on them. But how?" said Stan Stankco.

His son Steak Stankco uses his binoculars again and he looks towards the two girls who are sitting next to Lincoln on either side. Luna and Jordan. "I think I got an idea dad!"

"Great son, let's get out of here and put it in motion!" said Stan.

Steak puts his binoculars away. "But first, we need some lunch." They then drive off to the Burpin' Burger, then they will talk about how they will get they're revenge.

**A/N: And the eggs have hatched the next generation of Bald Eagles are here. And it seems trouble is inbound soon! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**I just came up with the names for two good reasons. The Harrier is my second favorite jet, and Artemis and Freya are my two favorite goddess characters in the game Smite: Battleground of the Gods!**

**R.I.P _ App: The Loud House Ultimate Tree House _, even though this game was barely updated, I had fun playing the game. I'm gonna miss it and it inspired me to have Lincoln build a tall tree house.**

**Date made: 4/20/20.**


	205. Chapter 205

**Chapter 205**

**In collaboration with avenger44.**

(Royal Woods Elementary.)

Lincoln, Jordan and they're friends are all walking out of the school and are planning to head home.

They say they're goodbye to the rest of their crew and go their separate ways. "So, you planning on hanging out with Trent, Lance and Artie later at the Tree House?" asked Jordan.

"Pretty much, and Simon, Liam, Zach and Rusty are tagging along. Clyde still has some slight issues when it comes to heights" replied Lincoln. "It's gonna be a guy's time hangout. What about you beautiful? Any plans?"

"Well, my friends are going to the mall, but I think I'm gonna head on home and spend some time with my dog" said Jordan. "You think the three boys will be asking you on dating advice?"

"Maybe, but I don't think they'll be asking me just yet. They seem experienced with knowing they're ladies and what they love, they're as pro as I am" replied Lincoln

Jordan then looks to her watch. "Well, I should get going."

Lincoln kisses her cheek. "Okay, see you later then. And I'll tell you what's going on with Patriot and Valkyrie's chicks."

Jordan kisses his cheek. "I'll call you later, and I look forward to whatever update is on with them."

Lincoln then takes his bike and he rides on home, but he doesn't notice the black van parked not too far from the school.

A figure leaves the van and waits for Lincoln to be out of sight, and also checks if there was anyone else in the area. The coast is clear and the figure walks towards Jordan. "Hey kid."

Jordan turns around and gets whacked in the head, her unconscious body is then picked up and carried back into the van and it drives off.

But they had no idea someone as seeing this from the bushes.

(Royal Woods High School.)

The school bell rings and all of the students head on home.

"Okay, so we'll be at the mall" said Lori.

"Same here, though I'm not working there since I got the day off. I'm gonna be there to hang out with my friends" said Leni as she gets into her car.

They then look to Luan. "What about you Luan? Anything planned?" asked Lori.

"Benny said he's gonna be needing some help with cleaning out some old props from the stage, so I volunteered to help. I'll be home later guys, don't get upstaged! (Laughs.) Get it?!" replied Luan. They just groan from her pun.

Leni looks to Luna. "What about you Luna?"

"Headed home, Lincoln said he could use some tips on guitar restringing and I'm the sis to help him out" replied Luna.

"So, you and Sam still on for Friday?" asked Luan.

Luna blushes and chuckles. "Yeah, I'm taking her out to Bangers n' Mosh for our date."

Lori, Leni and Luan all chuckle at this. "You two are literally a cute couple. Where is she by the way?" asked Lori.

"Sam is back at the music club, she volunteered to clean the new axes we donated to the crew. They still wanna thank Lincoln once again for the instruments" replied Luna.

"Well, you have fun back at home, and keep an eye on them" said Lori, she heads into Vanzilla and drives off.

Leni drives off into her car and Luan heads back into the school, but Mr. Coconuts falls out of her bag and lands in the bushes facing where Luna is.

Meanwhile Luna puts on her headphones and places her axe and acoustic into the trunk of her Ferrari, unaware of the black van rolling up behind her.

A large figure looks to see if there was anyone else in the area and then steps out and taps her shoulder. "What is it Luan?" And Luna is knocked unconscious and is carried into the van and it drives off.

And things just turned bad real fast.

(The Loud House.)

Lincoln makes it home and places his bike into the garage. "Okay, now to wait for Luna." He heads to the tree and sits on the tire swing, but first he checks if there's anything there, like a beehive and thank goodness there wasn't any. So he sits there and waits with his guitar ready.

He looks around and enjoys the peaceful sound of Mr. Grouse watering his vegetable garden, someone cutting their lawn, Rusty and Polly skating by and Patriot taking down a squirrel and heading back to the tower.

(Thirty minutes later.)

Lincoln wakes up and looks around. He was still sitting on the tire swing and he checks his watch. _'Huh, Luna isn't usually this late, and she said she was gonna come her after school. Where the heck is she?' _Lincoln was now starting feel concerned about where she is and why she hasn't showed up yet.

But Lincoln does see someone on her bike and headed towards him. "Hey Lynn, your home early. I thought you'd be practicing."

Lynn stops her bike right in front of Lincoln. "Not today bro, we're taking a break before next week's soccer game. So, what are you doing out here? Waiting for Luna?"

"I am, Jordan is busy with something at her house and I don't wanna bother our eagle companions with their chicks" replied Lincoln.

"Cool, any of the others came back?" asked Lynn.

"Well, Lucy, Lisa, Lola and Lana are in the house, Lily is with mom at the park" replied Lincoln. Then both loud siblings spot their dad coming in his friend's van.

"Dad? What are you doing back home? What about the restaurant?" asked Lincoln.

Lynn Sr stumbles out of Kotaro's can. "Son look!" He shows Lincoln the note.

Lincoln and Lynn look at the note and read it.

** _Dear dorks! We have your girlfriend and your guitar sister! If you wanna see them alive and still kicking it, then you'll do exactly what we say or they'll be walking home on a wheel chair, or on a stretcher!_ **

** _You and your dumb dad come and meet us at some old warehouse place and don't think about bringing in some cops or that dumb base or your stupid eagles, or you'll never hear from your dumb lover and stupid sister ever again!_ **

** _Stankcos! PS. Orange Iguana's suck!_ **

Lincoln remains silent and he drops the note. Lynn is shocked by this, and now she's angry. "What the heck?! Those dorks from the game show you guys joined?!"

"Son, we have to do something! I know they have Jordan, but I don't know which one of your sisters they got!" said Lynn Sr in panic. "I already called your mother and she's on her way!"

They then see Lincoln shed a lone tear. It then hit them which sister was taken. "Luna!"

Then Vanzilla arrives with Lori and Luan. Luan stumbles out of the van and goes to them. "Guys! Mr. Coconuts said he saw someone take Luna!"

"I literally have no clue if she's telling the truth" said Lori. "She called me to pick her up and bring her home, Leni's on her way."

Lynn takes the note and shows it to Lori, Lori reads it and is shocked. "So, the dummy was right?!"

"Told ya!" said Mr. Coconuts. "They were driving a black van and he laughed with this dumb voice!"

"Yup, Stankcos" said Lynn Sr.

"What?!" all of them except for Lincoln see that Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa heard everything, and so did Patriot.

Leni in her car arrives and someone was with her. "Lincoln!" It was Rocky. "I saw Jordan being taken away while I was hiding in a bush to make a poem!" He stops and he sees Lincoln collapse to his knees and start to cry.

Leni goes to Lincoln and hugs him, so do the twins and Lucy.

Now, this just became personal. Then they see Lincoln's phone on the ground and a message.

Lisa sees the text. _"Lincoln, Jordan hasn't responded to our texts and calls. Do you know where she is" _it was from Jesse Rosato.

"And things are about to get a lot worse than it is now" said Lisa. Then Rita comes back with Lily. "What happened?!"

(Somewhere by some abandoned warehouses.)

Luna opens her eyes and looks around. _'Ow! Why does my head hurt so much?!' _she sees that she was no longer at the school parking lot, but at the very familiar sight of some old warehouse. She then realizes she couldn't move.

Luna looks down and sees she's tied to a chair, and her mouth has been taped, and she can feel some little blood coming from her head. _'What the?! Oh no! No!'_

She then hears some movement and looks to her left and is shocked. _'No! Jordan! Wake up!' _Jordan is unconscious, tied up onto a chair and taped at the mouth, Luna also notices small blood coming from the side of her head.

Luna tries to nudge herself towards Jordan and she was able to knock Jordan a bit, but not enough to make her fall. Jordan slowly opens her eyes and also feels some blood coming from her head. _'Ow! What happened?! Why does my head hurt?!' _She then goes wide eyed when she sees where she is. _'What the?!'_

Jordan then looks to her right and sees a worried Luna, also tied up and taped at the mouth. _'Luna?!'_

Luna sighs in relief. _'You're okay, that's all that matters.' _both of them start to shed some tears. But then they hear someone coming, and they see them.

A 39 year old man with a black Mohawk wearing White cleats, dark grey pants and white tank top.

The other being 13 years old, wearing White cleats, dark grey pants and white tank top and also sporting a Mohawk.

Luna then recalls what her dad and Lincoln said about the game show they were part of, Legends of the Hidden temple and the two stinkers who they were up against, Stan and Steak Stankco, and these two match the description.

Stan chuckles. "Look at that son, they're finally awake!"

"Well, it was about time. I am stuffed from eating those burgers, Burpin' Burger sure is awesome" said Steak.

Luna struggles yo break free in anger, but her chair is held down by Stan. "Not so fast Rockstar loser! You're not getting out that easily! We made sure those ropes are nice and tight, so you and this dumb kid won't escape!"

Steak than carries two baseball bats with him. "You two are probably wondering why we kidnapped you huh?"

Luna and Jordan look to the both of them in anger. "Well, we'll tell ya!" said Stan. "We know that loser white-haired dork will come for you and we sent the ransom message by throwing a rock at that dumb dad's restaurant, I'm sure they get the idea!"

"We want revenge for what they did to us! We were supposed to win! We never lose to losers! And they made us wear those stupid orange iguana costumes and get beaten up by some big wrestler guy!" said Steak as he wacks the bat against some pipes.

This startles Jordan, she was now in fear. But Luna was unfazed by this.

"If they bring any cops or that dumb base of theirs, then we'll make sure you girls learn what happens when losers don't listen to the winders!" Stan grabs a bat and wacks another pipe.

Luna is enraged by this, two idiots want revenge from a game show that they lost and they are planning to hurt her brother and father.

"And when they get here and do as we say, then we'll show them what happens when they mess with the Stankcos!" said Stan.

"Yeah! Saying it like a true Stankco dad!" yelled Steak. He then head-butts with his dad and they both laugh and walk away.

Luna then tries to shake herself off her ropes. But she falls over. _'Dang it!' _She then looks up and sees Jordan, her eyes closed and crying. Luna didn't want anything else bad to happen to them, and now it's gotten worse. _'Don't worry Jordan, as long as I'm still alive I ain't letting them hurt you!'_

(Outpost Royal-Delta.)

Peter Sharp is mobilizing all of their forces to search for Luna and Jordan, but they were stopped by Rick Rosato as he tells them they might do something to them if they send they're troops out.

Everyone there had no idea what else to do anymore. Officer Schoffner can't send her cops to search, otherwise Luna and Jordan will get hurt.

Patriot informs Valkyrie about this, she wants to help search for Jordan, but they have their chicks to tend to and even if they do help search, Luna and Jordan will get hurt.

Lynn Sr is crying and is a wreck right now, Rita is hugging Lily and trying to comfort her husband.

The rest of the sisters are all trying to figure out what to do. Lisa was thinking of sending in Lulu, but they might spot her and harm Luna and Jordan.

Lana was thinking of asking her animal friends to help out, but it could get worse.

They tell the rest of their friends and Sam, they wanna help get Luna and Jordan back.

Lisa was able to run a background check on Stan and Steak, turns out his wife left him after they lost the game show to Lincoln and Lynn Sr, this was about revenge.

All of them are busy thinking of some way to get them back home safe and sound. Sam then notices Lincoln sitting alone on a chair. She can see he has some dry tears and is shivering in fear.

Sam can tell he's a mess, so she goes over and sits next to him. "Hey Linc, how're you holding up-"

Lincoln surprised Sam by hugging her. Sam then hugs him back as he cries. "We'll find them, and we'll bring them home."

The other also see this and feel bad for Lincoln. Then Simon has an idea. "I think I know where they might be. The ransom note said to meet them by the old warehouse right?"

"True, but there's like a lot of them outside of Royal Woods and many of them have been used by a lot of those mean kids who also tried this" replied Leni.

"But! There is one warehouse within Royal Woods called "The Old Warehouse place!" said Simon. They all remain silent.

"What?" asked Sully.

"I've seen it many times when I was doing a delivery for the butcher's shop. It was once used for storing steel for Royal Woods, and it was also once Flip's hideout when he was trying to hide some illegal cheese" replied Simon.

"Wow, talk about resourceful" said Lola.

"Are you certain they might be there?" asked Officer Schoffner.

Simon nods. "Positive, we already know that the Stankcos are not quite bright and they might've gotten some smarts from the news of the many enemies Lincoln out down for good. So, they obviously have held Jordan and Luna there!"

"Then what the heck are we waiting for?! Let's get those blokes!" yelled Tabby.

"Wait!" yelled Lisa. "Might I remind you, that if we bring any form of authority including ourselves then they'll inflict harm onto Luna and Jordan?"

They all realize this. She was right, as usual.

"Then … what do we do?!" asked Leni with some tears.

"We have to do something! Those monsters have my daughter!" yelled Jesse.

"And my daughter as well!" yelled Rita.

"When I get my hands on them, I am literally going to rip them apart!" said Lori in anger.

"Get in line Lori, we want dibs on their bleeding heads as well!" said Mazzy.

Sam was also angry, but Lincoln needed some comfort from someone who was like Luna. Then she notices he stopped crying and wipes away his tears. Lincoln then breaks the hug and realizes something. "Lincoln?" This gets everyone's attention. "Are you okay?"

Lincoln then whispers to himself and goes through some things in his head. Lisa and Luc know what he was doing.

"The man-with-the-plan is at his work guys" said Lucy.

Lincoln then stands up, he sees a wooden baseball bat and then some nails and a box of barbed wire. He then looks to his still cryin dad who now stops and looks to his son. "L-Lincoln, what's w-wrong?"

Lincoln then whispers. "Hands …. Monsters ….. Luna and Jordan." Then he gets an idea. He goes to Peter Sharp and hands him his phone with a number. "Please get some transportation for this man to come here, and tell him to get ready!"

Peter Harris looks to the number and runs some info on who this is, he smiles when he finds out. "On it!" He races to the nearest Dropship and takes off.

Lincoln then grabs the baseball bat and the box of nails and barbed wire. He then looks to Lana. "Lana, please place these nails and wrap the barbed wire onto this bat, scatter them at the top for me."

Lana takes the bat and nails. "Okay? Why?"

"Lana please just do it" said Lincoln. Lola also helps out Lana.

"What about us?" Lincoln looks to everyone else. They also wanna help out.

"I don't wanna risk anyone else getting involved, but I know all of you wanna help save Luna and Jordan. So the rest of you take some modified Mirage Tanks and await further instructions" replied Lincoln.

They all nod and head for the Armor Facility.

Lincoln grabs Sam's hand. Sam notices this. "Sam, you're with me and dad."

"What?" asked Lynn Sr.

Lincoln looks to his dad. "They want us to go there, so they will."

(Old Warehouse place.)

Luna tries her best to struggle and break free from the ropes, but she can't they were tied too tight. _'There's gotta be a way to break free!'_

Jordan eventually stops crying and then she sees how determined Luna was to getting free, Jordan has been through so much with Lincoln, Luna and the rest of the Louds, she was slightly scarred from the boat trip, but this …. This was scary.

Jordan then sees an old chainsaw on the table. _'That's it!' _she then uses her foot to get Luna's attention.

Luna looks to Jordan and sees what she was looking at, Luna also sees the chainsaw. _'Good job Jordan!' _Luna maneuvers herself back upright and she hops towards the chainsaw. But then she falls over. _'Come on!'_

Jordan then hops her way to the chainsaw and she manages to get it to fall onto the ground. Luna sees this and tries to move her ropes to the blade of the chainsaw, luckily this thing is busted up and won't work anymore. Odd, it had the name of Flip on it.

Luna slowly tries to break free. _'Come on! Come on!' _But then she's lifted back upright by Stan and Steak.

"What do you think you're doing huh?!" yelled Stan.

"Maybe we should've chosen somewhere that doesn't have any sharp stuff" said Steak.

"We'll do that later, right now I think this little loser needs to be taught a lesson. Your brother and dad are losers and that means you are too!" said Stan, he readies his bat and so does Steak.

Luna was willing to take this beating, just as long as Jordan is unharmed. That is a promise she still kept.

Just as Stan is about to hit Luna, Jordan hops forward and stomps on his foot. "Ow! Why you little loser!" He then directs his bat to Jordan. But Luna pushes Jordan aside and Luna is hit in the head and I knocked to the ground.

Jordan gasps and tries to break out of her ropes. Stan and Steak look down to Luna who was trying to regain what just happened.

"Well, at least we can still hurt this loser" said Steak. He then hits Luna to her side with his bat making her yell in pain.

Then Stan hits her on the body again with his bat. They both continue to repeatedly beat Luna with their steel bats.

Jordan cries and struggles to break free from her ropes, but all she can do was watch as Luna lays on the ground getting relentlessly beaten up, she sees Luna looking at her with tears in her eyes. _'Look away Jordan, just look away. Please!'_

Stan and Steak then stop beating her with their steel bats. "You know what? This loser still hasn't been taught a lesson, I mean look at her! She's not even scared of us!" said Steak.

"Then maybe we should aim for her head, and arms and legs too!" said Stan. This makes Jordan panic and struggle through her taped mouth.

Luna knows that if they do this, it could be critical. _'Lincoln …… As long as you're safe, I'll do this. Good bye bro, I'm so sorry!'_

Stan and Steak are about to hit her. "Hey!" they both turn around and they see Lincoln and Lynn Sr standing at the doorway of the building.

"You leave my daughter alone!" yelled Lynn Sr. some part of him is still nervous.

"Well, well. If it ain't the losers! You two are just in time" said Stan.

"Now, do us a favor. Tie yourselves up so we can beat you two and let these two watch" said Steak.

He then spots his sister motionless on the ground and his girlfriend crying and slowly going to Luna, this sparks some sense of pure hatred within the loud boy. "No" replied Lincoln.

The Stankcos are confused by what he just said. "No? What do you mean no?!" yelled Stan.

"You better do what we say or your loser sister and loser girlfriend get beat up some more!" yelled Steak.

Lincoln looks to them with a shotgun glare. For some reason Stan and Steak were now a bit startled by this, Lynn Sr had no clue why he was involved. "I said no!"

Steak shakes it off and smirks. "Then I guess your sister is getting a beating!"

"Or you two can, Get. These. Hands!"

They both turn to the right and see someone coming out of the shadows and has the WWE Universal Championship Belt around his waist. Braun Strowman.

Stan and Steak are now filled with fear. _'Not again!' _They try to use their bats on Strowman, but he catches both bats and takes them away, then he bends both bats and tosses them aside. "You two are gonna be in a world of hurt by the time I'm done with you, so don't blink this'll only take a second!"

He then grabs them both and starts beating the living crap out of them.

Lincoln and Lynn Sr run past the fight and go to Luna and Jordan. Lincoln unties Jordan. "Are you okay?!"

Jordan removes her tape. "Luna! She needs help!"

Lincoln then sees his dad untie Luna and they see her eyes getting heavy. Lincoln and Jordan go to her.

"Luna! Stay awake!" said Lynn Sr with tears.

Luna then looks to see her brother with tears and Jordan as well. "B-Bro ….. Y-You're safe ….. Jordan ….. You're …. You're okay."

Lincoln then tries to comfort her. "Luna, please stay with us! Please stay awake!"

Luna then places her hand onto his cheek and smiles. "Every …. Everything …. Will be …. Be fine Linc."

Lynn Sr then gets up and grabs a crow bar and is about to join the fight. But then he stops when he sees Lincoln crying and hugging Luna who was now unconscious.

Jordan also cries and hugs her.

Lynn Sr drops the crowbar, and he carries Luna and they bring her out of the warehouse.

Outside everyone sees the doors swing open and gasp when they see Lynn Sr carrying Luna and bringing her over to the. "She needs help! Please!"

Sam sheds some tears seeing this. Everyone else is horrified at the many bruises she has on her.

Peter takes Luna and puts her into the dropship. "We're gonna take her to the Royal Woods hospital!"

Lincoln then sees Jordan being hugged by her friends and family.

"We're so glad you're safe Jordan!" said Rick.

"Oh my baby girl!" cried Jesse.

"Mom! Dad!" cried Jordan. Even her dog is there whimpering.

Lincoln goes to them. Jordan notices this. "Jordan, please go with Luna." Lincoln then sees Lana hand him the bat with nails.

Jordan notices this. "What are you gonna do?" Everyone else sees this, some part of Lincoln had just woken up. Something Lynn Jr faced last month. _'Oh boy!'_

Lincoln sighs. "I have some business to take care of!"

Rick and Jesse hug Lincoln. "Do this, for Jordan and Luna!" said Jesse.

"We'll watch after her" said Rick.

The rest of the Louds wanted to join Lincoln. "No! This is something I have to do, and I know dad wants to get involved, but after what they did!" Lincoln looks to the bat with nails. "It just became personal!"

Lynn Sr understands and so does the rest of the family, but they hug Lincoln first and then they head into the dropship.

Sam then hugs Lincoln. "Make them cry! Cry for mercy for what they did!"

Lincoln hugs her back. "I will!" They break the hug and Sam heads into the dropship and it takes off for the Royal Woods hospital.

Officer Schoffner goes to Lincoln. "Kid, I know this just became personal. But don't do anything harsh or anything illegal."

Lincoln walks to the warehouse. "I don't intend to kill them." He then stops at the main doors. "I intend to make sure they stay down!" He enters and looks back to the other cops and some of his friends. "This is for Jordan and Luna!" He then closes the door.

Everyone else outside just hear some harsh and horrified screams and pleads for mercy. The officers will let this one slide and pretend that all they hear, are mocking birds, during mating season. What happens in Royal Woods, stays in Royal Woods. But just this once.

Lincoln's friends are confused, they don't know whether to be impressed or scared, this is a Lincoln Loud they don't ever wanna meet again or even wake up.

(Later.)

The doors open and Lincoln comes out with the bat over his shoulder and he's whistling as he walks, and right behind him is Braun Strowman dragging the unconscious forms of Stan and Steak Stankco, both of them are unharmed in the heads, though Braun Strowman did punch them a lot so they have some black eyes and bruises.

But what scared everyone was the fact they're arms and legs were bleeding. They look at the bat Lincoln has, it has some blood on it.

Lincoln then puts the bat into a case and places it in the trunk of the squad car and he gets into the passenger's seat. Officer Schoffner sighs and gets in as well. She then drives off to the hospital with Lincoln.

The Stankcos are both tossed into the back of the ambulance by Braun Strowman. "Make sure they're both patched up. Once they're back on their feet, I'll be back to hurt them again and next time I won't be alone!"

The ambulance drives off, while Braun Strowman looks to the kids and some officers. "What?" He then heads to one of the Dropships. "You kids coming to the hospital or what?"

All of Lincoln's friends get in and they make their way to the Royal woods Hospital. Leaving the police to check out the damage Lincoln did in the warehouse.

**A/N: I would like to thank avenger44 for the idea of the Stankcos returning and kidnapping one of Lincoln's sisters. And sorry if this seemed a bit way overboard in the blood and beating, but we know the Stankcos hated losing to Lincoln and Lynn Sr from one of my last chapters, and Lincoln takes it personally when someone hurts his sister, mostly Luna. Come next chapter, the aftermath of the whole incident. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Here's something for you guys to figure out. Guess where I got the idea for Lincoln to wield a nail bounded baseball bat and do a whistle while walking. If you haven't figured it out yet, then PM me if you wanna know.**

**Date made: 4/20/20.**


	206. Chapter 206

**Chapter 206**

(Royal Woods Hospital.)

Luna opens her eyes and sees some bright white in front of her, her eyes soon adjust and she sees that the white color is actually from the ceiling of a room.

_'Wh-What happened? Where am i?' _Luna then recalls what happened to her. Stankco returning, her and Jordan getting kidnapped, taking the beating to protect Jordan and then she recalls a lot of pain and finally seeing her little brother in front of her with concern and tears. _'Oh, that's what happened.'_

Luna then feels some pain coming from her body. _'And I'm in the hospital, and I'm still in pain! Ow!' _She then looks around and she knows that she was flown there, she does recall some voices around her and all of them belonging to her friends and family and the sound of an engine humming.

She then looks to her right and sees the heart monitor and it was attached to her to keep track of her vitals. _'I don't think I actually need that thing plugged into me right now.' _She then looks to her left and sees Lincoln and Jordan fast asleep on a chair next to her.

Jordan is leaning onto Lincoln as she sits on his lap. Luna smiles at how cute this is but also concerned as well. _'Poor bro, looks like he cried all night for me to wake up.' _She then sees his hand was on her hand, so she slowly closes her fingers and holds his hand.

This actually makes Lincoln stir, and Jordan stirs from Lincoln's movement. Lincoln opens his eyes and sighs, he then sees Jordan leaning onto him, so he smiles and kisses her forehead and hugs her with his left arm.

Jordan starts to wake up and looks to Lincoln, she smiles and gives him a quick kiss. "Good morning, I think. H-H-How're you holding up?"

Lincoln then let's his stroke her hair. "Not good, I feel terrible after what you and Luna went through, I'm so sorry my love." Lincolns starts to shed some tears and hugs Jordan with both his arms. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Jordan hugs him back. "It's okay Lincoln, I'm fine and Luna is too. We're still here and this wasn't your fault, please stop blaming yourself."

They were completely unaware that Luna is awake, she sits up and turns off the heart monitor and gets out of the bed and then she hugs them both, which alarms both of them. "I'm okay guys, we're okay!"

Lincoln and Jordan are shocked, but now they're both filled with tears and they hug Luna and cry. "Luna! You're awake! You're okay!"

Luna continues to cry and hug them both. "Shh, everything is fine now. I'm here!"

Soon they break the hug and look towards Luna's comforting smile. "L-Luna! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry you had to take that beating! I'm sorry I didn't know about this!"

Luna then pulls Lincoln into another hug. "You have nothing to be sorry for little brother, this wasn't your fault, and it was those two stinkers fault!" Lincoln continues to cry onto Luna's hospital gown and hug her.

Jordan then joins in. "Please Lincoln, this was never your fault. We're fine, we're okay."

Then the door opens and coming in are the Louds, Rosato's, Sam, Chunk and Luna's band. "Luna!"

Lincoln and Luna break the hug and they greet the others.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright sweetie?!" asked Rita.

"What are you doing out of bed?!" asked Lynn Sr.

"You literally shouldn't be walking!" said Lori.

"Don't strain yourself Lunes!" said Mazzy.

Lisa notices something. "Did you turn off the heart monitor?"

Sam then goes to Luna and hugs her. Luna hugs her back. "Y-You had me all scared Lunes! I'm so glad you're okay!"

_'I guess Jordan told them what had happened.' _Luna could tell Sam was crying. "I'm not letting anything bad happen to those who I swore I'd keep safe, I did what I had to do" said Luna. "No more tears now babe, I'm still rocking and rolling."

The doctor then arrives. "Oh good, she's awake. Well I have to admit you know how to take a hit, or more than a hit. But you are cleared to head on home now, you just need to try and get some bed rest and then you'll be all healed up."

The Loud parents and the Rosato's go to the doctor and thank him, he then leaves them be and heads off to get Luna's discharge papers.

They then go back to Luna who is back to sitting onto the bed with Lincoln, Jordan and Sam sitting next to her.

"Honey, I'm so sorry for all of this. I didn't really expect for those two to come and do this" said Lynn Sr with some tears.

Luna smiles. "It's alright pop star, and you have nothing to be sorry about. This wasn't yours or Lincoln's fault and I kept my promise to keep Lincoln and Jordan safe and I ain't turning it down anytime soon."

Lynn Sr still cries and Rita tries to console him. Then Rick and Jesse go to Luna and hug her. "Thank you, thank you Luna! You saved our baby girl!" cried Jessie.

"You really are one heck of a guardian to Lincoln and Jordan" said Rick.

Luna then realized what he just said. "But, I'm only the legal guardian of Lincoln. I just promised that I would protect Jordan since she's Lincoln's lover."

Jesse breaks the hug from her. "True, but what you swore to do and the many times you saved Lincoln and our daughter makes you her legal guardian as well."

Rita then looks to Luna. "They're right, and I guess we're all okay with that you have another guardianship role as well. You really are brave and caring Luna."

Luna was shocked, and then she understood that she was a guardian to Jordan as well. Jordan then hugs Luna and cries. "You took all those hits for me! I can never repay you for all of it!"

Luna returns the hug to Jordan. "Your safety was more important and I would take as many hits as I could, just to keep you and little bro safe, always!"

Lincoln sheds some tears again and hugs Luna and Jordan. "Luna! I was scared about you being kidnapped, I almost broke down! I was a wreck!"

"We all were" Sam joins in the hug and soon the rest of the Louds siblings.

Chunk sheds some tears and then hugs Sully and Mazzy. "This is so sad mates!' Sully and Mazzy were so close to each other that they both blush.

Soon they all break the hug. "Truth be told, it was Lincoln who planned the whole rescue with the help of Simon" said Lisa.

Luna looks to Simon who was glad she was okay. "Thanks Simon, for helping my bro save us."

"All in good times Luna, all I did was figure out where you and Jordan were being held, also those two were dumb enough to actually pick the Old Warehouse area" said Simon. "But Lincoln planned the rest."

"He's right, Lincoln setup the plan for all of us and the police to be on standby and then he sent Peter Harris to get someone to help" said Leni.

"Who?" asked Luna.

Then the doors are opened. "Me!" Luna is shocked to see this large man with a WWE title? Then it hit her, she recalls Lincoln got a new WWE poster and it had that man on it, Braun Strowman.

"Thank you sir" said Luna.

"No prob kid, at first some idiot came to my home and said he needed my help. I thought he was stupid and I was planning to give him a running power slam, but then he said Lincoln Loud sent him, and so I believed him" replied Braun Strowman.

Peter looks to Braun. "I'm sorry, you were gonna what me?"

"You heard me cowboy" said Braun Strowman towards Peter, Peter backs up and keeps his distance. _'Dang, this guy is scary.'_

Braun turns towards Luna. "You got guts taking all that beating to keep this girl safe, and your brother made the right call bringing me into this rescue mission. I respect your guardianship duties, and I'll be sure to let the Rock know about this."

Then Lincoln hugs Braun Strowman. "Thank you Braun, thank you for coming and helping us!"

Braun Strowman chuckles and pats his head. "Anytime kid, anytime. And if you ever need any help, I'll be waiting to make sure your enemies Get. These. Hands!"

Lincoln breaks the hug and they wall say their goodbyes as Peter Harris escorts Braun Strowman back home.

Lincoln then goes back to Luna and hugs her, Luna hugs him back. "Thank you bro, for saving us. You did good little brother, you did good!"

Lincoln just continues to hug Luna.

Then something comes into Lucy's mind. "What did happen to those two?"

Lincoln and Luna break the hug. "Yeah, what happened to those blokes anyway?!"

Lincoln then looks away, Luna sees this and is getting confused and so is Jordan. "Linc, what happened?" asked Jordan.

Lynn Sr calms down. "They're in another hospital."

"And we're gonna be pressing charges against them" said Rick.

"After what they did, they deserve to rot in jail!" said Jesse.

"They're lucky they got arrested, otherwise I'd beat them to oblivion!" said Lynn Jr.

"Same here, though I'd rip their arms off and make them eat bad cupcakes!" said Lola.

Luna ignores them and looks towards Lincoln. "Guys, can we have some privacy?"

They all leave the room and give them their privacy, they wanna know what was going on. And then they realized, what did Lincoln do to them to make them go to the hospital.

Lana then recalled something she helped Lincoln with. _'Uh oh!'_

Luna and Jordan were now alone with Lincoln. Lincoln was getting nervous. "Bro." He looks to Luna and sees the concern on her face. "What did you do?"

Jordan then recalls something, she saw Lincoln have something with him when he entered the warehouse. "Lincoln, did you bring a baseball bat with you?"

Luna then looks to Lincoln with shocked eyes. "You did not!"

Lincoln looks away and sheds a tear. "I-I had t-to. Th-They hurt you and they w-were gonna h-hurt Jordan too!"

Lincoln then points to a long case in the corner of the room. Jordan gets off the bed and grabs it and puts it on the bed.

Luna opens the case and both her and Jordan gasp at what they see, a Baseball bat, with multiple nails and wrapped in barbed wire.

Luna then looks to Lincoln. "Bro, did you?"

"No! I did not kill them, I just hurt them so they won't be a threat anymore" cried Lincoln. He then looks to Luna. "I'm sorry sis, but did what I had to and they hurt you and they were gonna hurt Jordan and then…." Lincoln just cries there. Luna goes over to hug Lincoln.

She couldn't believe he would do this, in fact she couldn't believe her little brother who she truly cares for was capable of doing this kind of violence.

"This might be my fault as well" they all see Sam come back in. "I told him to hurt them when we were gonna take you to the hospital, both of us were filled with so much hatred and anger. We both wanted to get revenge after what they did to you and Jordan" Sam then sits next to them.

Luna and Jordan understand. And for once, Jordan wasn't afraid of barbed wire anymore, just as long as it does damage to those who would do them wrong.

Luna then looks to Lincoln. "Bro, please look at me." Lincoln raises his tear stained face towards his rockin' sister. "What you did, was great and all. But it was also going too far, if you had killed them then you would be going to jail, or better yet Juvie." This made Lincoln scared and the one thing Luna didn't want to see, was her little bro getting scared again. "Please don't be sad bro, I'm proud that you stood up and did what you had to do, but as of now I have no choice but to lay down the law on you."

Jordan and Sam know this was necessary, he did do something wrong even though it was right. Luna looks to Sam. "You were just venting babe, I don't blame you." Sam still felt bad for provoking Lincoln to doing it.

Luna then looks to Lincoln. "You'll be grounded until I say otherwise, okay?"

Lincoln sheds some tears and hugs her. "I don't care! All that matters is that you and Jordan are okay!"

Sam and Jordan join in the hug and also cry. Luna hugs them and sheds tears of her own. She was glad she was alive and still here to see her little brother, she didn't know what would've happened if she didn't survive.

The rest of the family were shocked from hearing this. "So, Lincoln literally broke those two?!" asked Lori.

"Sorta" They all turn around and see Officer Schoffner. "Let's just say Stan and Steak Stankco won't be walking away anytime soon, those two have suffered from multiple broken bones within their limbs, and because of what the boy did. Stan's left arm had to be amputated and same goes with Steak's right leg. I didn't know Lincoln could do this kind of damage, especially to two people bigger and stronger than him"

"Well, he had Braun Strowman with him to keep them down" said Luan.

Rita and Lynn Sr go to Officer Schoffner. "Officer, he's not in trouble is he?" asked Rita.

"No ma'am, the mayor agreed to let this one slide. He did the right thing, even though it was bloody and almost classified as man slaughter" replied Officer Schoffner.

Hearing that did not make any of them happy, Lincoln could've been sent to juvie and all it took was Luna and Jordan to get kidnapped and Lincoln going through and angered phase.

Now they know to never provoke Lincoln into this kind of anger.

"Alrighty then, you parents ready to press charges?" asked Officer Schoffner.

"We are" replied the Louds and Rosato's. They then follow the officer to the station, but first they left Chunk in charge of making sure they're kids get home and they had to sign Luna's discharge papers.

"Guys, we gotta be careful and keep an eye on Lincoln" said Lucy.

"After what had happened. I'm sure they will be doubling patrols and security all throughout Royal Woods" replied Lisa.

"But Lincoln has to be kept an eye on. You heard what he said, he beat them to a pulp!" said Leni.

"Leni is literally right, Lincoln's current state is a living powder keg and chances he might break down and/or snap" said Lori.

"So, we keep an eye on him so nothing else bad happens. Okay then" said Lynn Jr.

"That won't be a problem since Luna will be constantly on watch over him" said Simon.

"The little man's not wrong" said Chunk.

"At least it's Friday and school is already over. They can spend the rest of their time at home" said Luan.

They all agreed to keep a close eye on Lincoln and Luna, even Sully, Mazzy and Chunk agrees to help out. Simon needed to tell the others about this, they needed to know that Lincoln Loud is undergoing an unstable personal issue with his emotions.

But they all fear, that if something like this happens again. Lincoln might do some serious damage, and he might bring along his new weapon as well.

Lisa then realizes something. "Did we inform our avian allies about this?"

They all realized this and forgot to tell Patriot and Valkyrie about what happened to Lincoln. "Dang it!"

(Skip, nighttime.)

Luna came back home, she was greatful to be back and to see her room again, they all had some celebratory lunch for her quick recovery. Though there was no cheering since Lincoln and Jordan remained silent, Sam and Luna as well.

All of the Louds are now watching over them, making sure nothing bad was gonna happen. Rick and Jesse decided to let Jordan have a sleep over at the Louds, just to keep Lincoln comfortable and company next to Luna. They have been through another scarring moment and they needed each other, this bond these three share is getting stronger! Jeez!

They even informed to Patriot and Valkyrie about Lincoln's current condition, they were both concerned for the boy. But Lori and Leni told them not to worry and that they should be tending to their chicks, it's what Lincoln would want. But Patriot and Valkyrie were still gonna do their part in keeping an eye on Lincoln.

They also realized that today was the Local Net Gaming Hub trivia contest, but Lincoln told them that it didn't matter, what mattered was family. He can compete next time, to him it was just a game with tickets. This concerned them, but they all understood and Lynn was looking forward to seeing her little bro win again.

Jordan leaves the loud's bathroom and sees Luna carrying Lily and bringing her into her room with Lisa. Jordan then heads to Lincoln's room and she sees Lincoln putting the now cleaned bat into its case.

Lincoln looks to the bat and sees the nails and barbed wire on it. "You planning on using that again next time?" He turns around and sees Jordan in her yellow pajamas.

Lincoln sighs. "I don't know, when all of that stuff happened I felt so weak and helpless. Luna has had my back since trouble followed and …… I felt as if I didn't have her back."

Jordan sits next to him and also looks at the bat. "I know how you feel, I felt helpless knowing that we were both kidnapped and had no options of escaping, and what was worse was that Luna took the hits for me."

Lincoln hugs Jordan. "She did what she had to, to keep you safe. But I don't want her to get hurt as well!"

Jordan hugs Lincoln and cries. "She did that, just to make sure I was okay! I feel so bad right now!"

"Then don't be" Luna comes from behind and hugs them both. "I am now the legal guardian for the both of you, and I will go beyond any lengths to keep you two safe! That is a promise!"

They all continued to hug each other for the next five minutes, they soon break the hug and they all look to the bat. Luna sighs. "Let's only use this ….. When it is necessary."

Lincoln and Jordan also agreed to this. All three of them place the bat into the case and all three of them close it, the bat's case has a name labeled on it. ** _"Lucifer" _ **They thought it was a suiting name for a devilish bat of blood and pain.

They then get the large mattress ready and lay down onto it with the pillows and blanket. Lincoln in the middle and Luna and Jordan on either side.

Jordan had already fallen asleep hugging Lincoln from behind, Luna looks to her brother, and Lincoln looks to his sister. Both of them with pain, fear and worry in their eyes.

Lincoln then hugs Luna and closes his eyes. "Don't leave me Luna, please don't scare me like that again. I love you, mom." He then falls asleep.

Luna hugs him, strokes his hair and places a kiss on his cheek and forehead. "I ain't leaving you anytime soon baby bro, I'm never leaving you! I love you too …. Son" and she falls asleep.

**A/N: Aftermath done, and coming soon. There will be two more kids looking for revenge. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/21/20.**


	207. Chapter 207

**Chapter 207**

(The Loud House.)

All of the Loud are enjoying their nice and peaceful Saturday, doing their own thing. They try their best to keep an eye on both Lincoln and Luna, more on Lincoln.

Currently now, Lincoln is in the backyard, playing chess with Simon.

Lisa is using her drone to keep an eye on him, Patriot and Valkyrie are both watching over him from the tower and at the same time tending to their chicks.

But the one person who is keeping an eye on him the most was Luna, and she is doing it from the view of her window. Next to her is Sam, who came to checkup and hang out with her.

"How're you holding up Lunes?" asked Sam, as she restrings one of Luna's guitars.

Luna sighs as she watches over Lincoln. "I don't know Sam. I'm a bit sore from what I've been through, but a part of me is more hurt knowing my baby bro was nearly a bleeding wreck after what happened to Jordan and me."

"Well, where is the little Rosato anyway? I thought she was staying here with you guys for a while" said Sam.

"She said she wanted to spend the night here, she left for home after breakfast and right now I think she's with her parents spending some quality time" replied Luna. "And to think, the boat trip was bad, this is way worse. For me, for Lincoln and for Jordan."

Sam puts the guitar away and scooches closer to Luna. "What Lincoln did was horrible, true. But he did what he had to, and you know he was desperate to save you and Jordan, I was also desperate. Heck everyone else was a scrambling mess trying to figure out a plan."

Luna leans her head onto Sam's shoulder. "I know Sammy. It's just that, I'm afraid of what my baby bro will become. He was so eager along with Jordan to learn more on playing with music, but after all of what we went through, again. He might be ….. Going down a cruel road, I don't want that to happen to my so- baby bro."

Sam caught the attention of what Luna almost said _'She almost called him son, I can't blame her.' _"Luna, let me ask you this. Do you think what Lincoln did was wrong?"

Luna sits up. "Yes …. And no."

"Do you think he'll become some bad kid when he grows up?"

"No, well I don't think he will be a bad kid, much."

"Well, how will he become a bad kid when all he did was try and protect those he loves?"

"Well, he still has the bat and all three of us agreed that it should be used for emergencies only."

"Do you think without you by his side he's gonna turn out into a bad kid?"

Luna then pauses and realizes. "No, no he won't and with Jordan also by his side he ain't gonna be a bad boy for life."

Sam smiles. "Exactly. So you know that your little brother won't be the wrong kind of guy, but he will be the protective kind of person should the situation needs it. Just be there for him when he feels like he has to do more, okay?"

Luna smiles, kisses Sam and they hug. "Thanks Sam, I needed that talk."

"No problem babe, and that's what I'm here for." They then break the hug. "Wanna keep restringing these guitars?"

Luna sees Lincoln's hand-me-down axe and grabs it. "Yeah, let's do it."

The two of them continue with what they were doing earlier. "By the way, it is Saturday. Where the heck are Lincoln's other pals?" asked Sam.

"Huh, no clue" replied Luna.

(With Lincoln and Simon.)

"So, you and Luna doing well or are things still on edge?" Simon moves his rook.

"A bit of both, she's worried about what I did to the Stankcos, but she's also proud for coming up with the plans to saving her and Jordan" Lincoln moves his bishop.

"Well her concern seems normal. She's been doing this since trouble started tailing you and Jordan" Simon then moves one of his pawns.

"True, she has been helping me and Jordan out with many of our scarred and uneasy situations. But I wanna do this as a way to pay back for all the nice things she's been doing" Lincoln moves his knight and takes two pawns.

"You and Luna have a strong sibling bond, while with Jordan it's a strong romantic bond. With the rest of the family, it's just a common family bonding thing" Simon moves his bishop and takes a pawn.

"Yeah, I share some good moments with my sisters and parents, but having the bond with Luna is nice and the romantic bond between Jordan and me, is pretty great. Something we all look forward to in the far future" Lincoln moves his knight.

"Sam told me about the big living plan you guys made. I am impressed, normally kids like us don't think about that yet. But you and Jordan are unique like that, and in a way just being cautious and protective. Also supportive with the bonds you share" Simon moves his bishop.

"It's the best plan we got, I know you and Stella will be having that talk someday" Lincoln moves his pawn and takes the knight.

Simon chuckles and takes Lincolns bishop using his rook. "Yeah, I don't know what we'll be doing when we get to that conversation. I haven't even thought of what we might be or do in that said future."

"Well, if you ever need someone to plan or talk to about that stuff. Then I'm here dude" Lincoln takes Simon's bishop using his queen.

"By the way, are you planning on hanging out with the other guys?" Simon then moves his knight.

"Probably tomorrow, I think. They all have something else to do today" Lincoln then shifts his queen to a better angle and "Checkmate."

Simon realizes this, he had no more moves to make otherwise the king is down. "Dang it! You are good at this."

"Thanks, I got that part from my Pop-pop" said Lincoln,

"Well, I didn't ask them. But what are they doing today? All I know is what Artie, Trent and Lance are doing" said Simon.

"Clyde is bringing his cats to the vet, Zach is hanging out with Giggles at her place, Rusty is helping his dad at his work and Liam said he was busy at the farm" replied Lincoln.

"Wow, Liam's your best friend and he has a lot of stuff to do" said Simon.

"Yeah, that's what makes us have so much in common. He has lots of work and so do I, well sometimes. Even though we're best buds, we hang out when we have the time" said Lincoln.

"Well, you chose the right guy to be your best pal. Still can't say much about McBride though" said Simon.

"Cut Clyde some slack. He's doing pretty well standing up to his dad's and trying to get over all of his medical problems. It's gonna be a long while before he can recover from all of them" said Lincoln. "Anyway, enough of that. What's Trent, Lance and Artie doing? We can hang out later."

"Well, we know Lance and Artie do some kick boxing, but one thing I found out is that when Trent is with them, all three of them are doing their small part time job" said Simon.

"And what's that?" asked Lincoln.

"YouTubers" replied Simon.

Lincoln is shocked hearing that. "I'm sorry, YouTubers? As in those people who play video games and then post it so others can see even on live stream?"

"Yup, the very ones. They said they started this gig on December during Christmas vacation, well after Christmas. They got together and played a game and it turned into chaos and they posted it" replied Simon.

"Cool, what was the game?" asked Lincoln.

Simon then realizes. "Huh, they never told me. In fact I didn't ask them that one, maybe we can ask them when they're done playing."

They both clean up the chess board. "So, what are you gonna do now?" asked Simon.

"Well, I don't have any other plans left. Jordan is spending some quality time with her folks, so maybe I could either go to Gus', hang out at the park or spend some time with Luna" replied Lincoln.

"Well, we can hang out with the others tomorrow. It won't be a Gus' hangout without em" said Simon.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's get something to eat" said Lincoln. They both get up and make their way back into the house, straight for the kitchen.

"So, how was the big Gaming Hub trivia contest?" asked Lincoln.

"I flunked it, big time!" replied Simon nervously.

Lincoln grabs some bread and some peanut butter. "Was it that hard?"

"Yeah, these were questions about games I have never played. Fortnite, Team Fortress, PUBG, Skyrim and for honor!" said Simon.

"I think those are new games, Adrien said he was updating all the PC's with new games" Lincoln places peanut butter on his two pieces of bread and then hands it to Simon.

"Be lucky you weren't there, I don't think you could've played them" Simon puts some peanut butter on his two pieces of bread.

"Yeah. So who won?" asked Lincoln as he eats his sandwich.

"Some kid outside of Hazeltucky, she seems to be a player. I forgot who she was, but she had brown hair and an Ace Savvy shirt" said Simon.

Lincoln almost chokes hearing that. "You okay man?" asked Simon.

"Yeah, I think I know that girl. My friends thought I needed some new girl in my life after Ronnie Anne left, so they hooked me up with some random girls they know and it turned into chaos real fast" said Lincoln.

"Wow, so this girl I saw win. What did she do?" asked Simon.

"Her name is Renee and we fought over the limited edition Ace Savvy Christmas Special, thanks a lot Zach" groaned Lincoln.

"Wow, brutal. At least you're no longer an Ace Savvy fan" replied Simon. He then eats his sandwich.

"And thank goodness for that. I'm more into Marvel and DC comics now, they're way more inspiring" replied Lincoln.

"Way more inspiring than two guys trying to be detectives with card based background" said Simon.

"Yeah, also where the heck is Stella?" asked Lincoln.

"She's back at her place. She said she's going to download some new horror movies from her country, chances she might be planning something for one of our dates" said Simon.

"Well then, I wish you good luck" said Lincoln. "After what we watched from Jordan's slumber party, I wish Lucy was there to watch with us."

"Really?" They get startled by Lucy's sudden appearance. "How scary was it?"

Lincoln and Simon soon calm down. "I think its best you look it up, I can never unsee what I watched" said Simon.

"Hmm, thanks for the info. Just give me the name of the movie and I'll look it up" said Lucy.

Lola and Lana overhear this. "And she's gonna have some new horror stuff to love" said Lana.

"As if she wasn't spooky enough, now it's spooky raised to eleven" said Lola.

(Skip, nighttime.)

The rest of the family had just finished dinner and they are all headed back to their rooms to get ready for bed.

Lincoln did tell them what Simon said about what happened at the Local Net trivia contest, they were still concerned and saddened that Lincoln and Jordan didn't compete, but like Lincoln told them. "That didn't matter at that time, what mattered was making sure my sister was alright." Which made Luna feel happy.

Lincoln told them who won, her name and why he knows her. Then he tells Lori about what his friends did weeks after Ronnie Anne moved, or what we fans have already watched. "Getting back out there."

Lori is shocked and so are the others. Lori even asked when he's planning to hang out with them, and Luna also wants in on this. Lincoln could tell his pals are gonna get an earful, though he doesn't know who Rusty tried to hook up Lincoln with.

And we are at the now.

Lincoln heads out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth, he then enters the twin's room and sees Lana brushing Lola's hair. Lincoln smiles seeing this _'It's nice to see them spend time together like this.'_

Lincoln then heads to the youngest siblings room and he sees Luan reading a bedtime story to Lily, and of course Lisa was also hearing this and was getting sleepy.

Lincoln then heads to the Goth and Jock bedroom and he sees Lynn doing some pushups and Lucy sitting on her coffin going through her laptop on any other Philippine based horror movies. _'And now she's interested in those kinds of movies, this could spell disaster for us on Halloween, mostly on dad.'_

Lincoln then checks the living room, he sees both of his parents in their pajamas and watching some old fashioned movie where they use cats.

He then heads back upstairs and sees through the eldest sister's room. Lori is writing something on a piece of paper while her phone was charging and Leni is putting away all of her fabrics, she seems to be making something. But what?

He then decides to make his way back to the bedroom he shares with Luna. When he gets in, he sees Luna turning off her amps and putting her axe away. She then notices him. "Hey bro, ready to get some sleep?"

"Yeah, it's been a long day for me" said Lincoln.

"Well, it's gonna be even longer when Lori and me head to Gus' with you to have a little chat with your pals and a certain incident they tried to fix" said Luna.

Lincoln chuckles. "Mom please, don't be too harsh on them. They didn't know what my real intentions were and they were just trying to be good friends."

Luna goes to his level and fixes his hair. "Okay, okay. But they are going to get some scolding from Lori and me, and they could've just asked you what you were doing."

"Yeah, that sounds like something they should've done. I guess Jordan was right about something" said Lincoln. "They are not good at planning unless I'm there."

Luna hugs Lincoln and kisses his forehead. "And that's why you're the man-with-the-plan."

Lincoln chuckles and hugs her back.

They then break the hug and sit on Lincoln's bed. "By the way, any calls from Jordan?"

"She sent me a text two hours ago before dinner. She said she spend a whole day with her parents, they went to the mall, they went to eat at Burpin' Burger, they went to the park and then they took a stroll back home. So, I guess she had a really nice quality time with her parents" replied Lincoln.

"They worry about her, and they wanna make sure she's A-Okay after … After what happened to her" Luna looks down with some sadness.

Lincoln puts a hand on her shoulder. "Luna, what happened was done and done and I just hope it doesn't happen again. I don't like seeing you sad, just as you hate seeing me the same way."

Luna looks to her brother and hugs him tightly. "As long as I live and breathe baby bro, I ain't letting anyone hurt you or Jordan ever again, ever!"

Lincoln hugs her back and kisses her cheek. "I know mom, I love you Luna."

"I love you too, son" replied Luna. They both stay like this until it was time for hem to get some sleep.

Unknown to them that two boys are meeting in the old hideout of Hank and Hawk.

One boy is overweight with dark blonde standing hair. He wears a yellow t-shirt with a light cyan circle, a green short sleeved shirt, brown shorts and brown sandals. Patrick Aldrich.

The other kid is shaved around the head, with a black faux hawk, a think black unibrow and has braces on his teeth. He wears a red hoodie, blue jeans and white sneakers with green stripes. Dennis Stellars.

"So, are we still on with the plan dude?" asked Dennis.

"Not gonna be sure anymore man. After what happened to those Stankcos, I don't wanna get beaten to a pulp and not walk" said Patrick.

"Then what do we do now? Operation kidnap his dearest sister is a no go" said Dennis.

Then Patrick has an even better idea. "How about, we go for the sisters who aren't the strongest and are less likely to be targeted."

"Who then?" asked Dennis.

Patrick shows him the pictures, all the images of the sisters aren't crossed out, Luna's was close to being crossed out, and now Patrick crosses out three pictures. Luan, Lucy and Lisa.

"But Chandler, Hank and Hawk already kidnapped that Goth freak and that Jeffrey kid already beat up the little dirt girl. You sure this will work?" asked Dennis.

"Positive, I know that these three will be at the park tomorrow. We'll have the upper hand then" said Patrick.

"Heh, I guess sending Cristina to secretly spy on the kids at Royal Woods worked like a charm! But what do we do with her?" Dennis points to the person tied in the hide out.

"Meh, we'll figure out something. We can't have her going around telling people what we're planning to do" the Patrick has another idea. "Or, we use her to send the ransom!"

They both point the light onto a badly gagged, beaten, bruised, chained and frightened Cristina Éclair. Her clothes a little worn out and a dog bowl next to her, and around the walls are missing posters with her image one it.

Cristina cries and looks around at the two boys who were grinning evilly. She's about to be used for their evil deeds, again.

This ….. This is bad.

**A/N: And that ends this final aftermath of the Luna and Jordan kidnapping, but it seems like there will be another one, and Christina is in this situation. And again, I would like to thank Avenger44 for the ideas from the last chapters and for the upcoming chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/22/20.**


	208. Chapter 208

**Chapter 208**

**In collaboration with avenger44.**

(Gus' Games n' Grub.)

The arcade seems kinda busy, well only some kids we all come to know are there.

Simon, Stella, Clyde, Liam, Zach and Rusty and with them are there three other new pals, Trent, Artie and Lance.

"So, when is Lincoln comin' here?" Liam is playing Pacman.

"He said he's coming today, I sent him a text and he told me he was coming with company" replied Simon who is scoring some bank shots.

"Probably Jordan, you know how he is when he brings his lady friend along" Lance also scores a bank shot.

"Speaking of lady friends, what about you three? Where are your ladies at?" Stella finishes beating Rusty at Street Fighter.

"How are you good at this?!" said Rusty.

"All at the mall" replied all three boys. Artie and Trent are both racing.

"It's kinda nice with some more company here at Gus'. Usually it's either just a few of us or just two of us" said Clyde as he wins playing Mario.

Zach arrives with his soda. "Glad you three are now part of the crew."

"Hey, if Lincoln thinks we're worthy to be his friend, then I guess we can hang with you guys as well" said Artie as he beats Trent.

"Plus, Linc's kinda our pal ever since he put Chandler down for good. I'm still kinda shaken that he did damage to those Stankcos" said Trent.

"You think he'll be fine?" asked Rusty.

"He probably is, but his big sis will be on his watch just in case" said Simon as he finishes his last bank shot.

"Maybe it's Luna he's bringing along. Or both Jordan and Luna" replied Stella.

Then they see Lincoln and Jordan come into the arcade. "Huh, so it is Jordan he brought with him" said Liam.

Then Lori and Luna follow behind. "Luna as well, and Lori?" said Clyde.

"I thought Lori quitted working here, what is she doing?" asked Zach.

Lincoln, Jordan, Luna and Lori spot the boys and go to them. "Hey guys, I think we should all have a talk" said Lincoln.

They are confused by this. "Okay, about what?" asked Zach.

Then it hit Simon. "Oh no."

Stella, Trent, Lance and Artie look to him. "What's wrong Simon?" asked Stella.

"This is gonna be bad" was all he could reply.

They all head to one of the tables and chairs and take their seats.

Lori and Luna are sitting on either side of Lincoln and Jordan. "I don't even know why I'm dragged into this" said Jordan.

Luna and Lori look to Simon, Stella, Artie, Trent and Lance. "You dudes can go and chill with your games, this is a talk between us and them" said Luna.

"I think we'd like to know as well" said Lance.

"Something tells us it has something to do with whatever these four did" said Trent. They sit on the other chairs and listen in.

"So ….. What are we talking …. "Rusty stops and sees the unamused looks from Lori and Luna. The other boys are also a bit startled by this.

"Is something wrong?" asked Liam.

Lori is the first one to speak. "Can you four literally tell us what the heck you guys did to Lincoln after Ronnie Anne moved, like a certain multiple stupid things."

They then realize what she meant and looked to Lincoln. "Sorry guys, we had a talk about the trivia contest and the winner is Zach's friend Renee and then they asked me why I know her and then it turned into the whole incident of you guys trying to "Get me back out there."

They then see the angered face coming from Luna.

Jordan is confused by this, then she looks to the four boys. "Can you boys explain what you guys did?!"

They all chuckled and then they explained to them and Jordan about what happened. They thought Lincoln was upset that Ronnie Anne was no longer there, they tried to have a guy's night out even though it was still daytime and they tried to hook him up with multiple girls. Zach's Ace Savvy friend Renee, Liam's sci-fi loving fan Hattie who spoils movies a lot and then Lincoln wanted to know what was Rusty's plan, and they were shocked he tried to hook him up with his elderly piano teacher Tina! And then they had him go to a girl who was doing karate which ended with injuries all over. Then they told them they tried to send Lincoln on a trip and that's when Ronnie Anne called and they tried to get Lincoln back, they paid the price in cleaning all the bird poop off of the white suits.

At this point Lori, Luna, Jordan and the others remain silent.

Simon sighs and counts. "A Three, a two and one!"

"What the heck were you guys thinking?!" yelled Lori.

"An old lady?! Are you for real dudes?!" yelled Luna.

"You made him get beat up over some girl for a comic?! That's kinda low" said Trent.

"Nobody loves spoilers in movies dude!" yelled Lance.

"This is ridiculous! And you guys made him skip on dessert at Gus'!" said Artie.

"So that's how you four come up with a plan? Wow, now I know why Lincoln is the smartest in the group. He's the man-with-the-plan and all you guys do is mess up" said Stella.

All four of them were getting a hell of a scolding, but they could see Jordan remained silent. This was bad.

They all stop ranting and notice the silent Rosato. "Jordan? Are you okay?" asked Lincoln.

Jordan sighs and casts a vicious fiery glare towards them. "Thursday. Opposing sides. You know what I mean."

It was then they knew what she meant. For Clyde, Rusty, Liam and Zach it was gonna be a world of hurt when Thursday rolls in.

"I think we should be on team Jordacoln" said Trent, the other two boys agreed.

They then calm down. "Okay, what you guys did was literally the stupidest thing ever. You boys don't know Lincoln that much during that time and didn't even bother to ask him" said Lori.

"And you got my ki- I mean so- I mean bro hurt! Not cool dudes! Not cool!" said Luna in anger. They were shocked at what she almost just said. Lincoln felt this was getting kinda awkward.

"You're lucky he can take a hit, well not that many" said Stella.

"And things got worse" said Simon as he drinks his soda.

"So, are you guys going to do something to us?" asked Zach.

Lori and Luna calm down and so do the others. "We're not gonna do anything else, I think Jordan giving you guys a beating will be good enough" said Lori.

"I'm gonna need some time to think about what just happened" said Stella. Simon assures her with an arm around her.

"We shouldn't tell our gals, chances they'll beat you guys senseless if they find out" said Artie.

They then look to Luna. "I'm disappointed by all of this, but that was in the past. Well last year, so I'll let it slide. We're all changed now and some of you know each other and the many things you all went through, but if anything like this happens again I will get serious! Do I make myself clear?"

All four boys gulp and nod. Lincoln sighs. "Sorry guys, karma has a way of coming back to all of us. No hard feelings but I can't really stop it when things get protective."

Liam speaks up. "No harm bud, and I kinda feel bad for lettin' my cousin Hattie just blurt out like that at the movies. Sorry Linc."

"And for letting you get hurt by my friend Renee" said Zach.

"How the heck do you know that girl?" asked Lance.

"At least you didn't have to meet my piano teacher" said Rusty nervously.

"And another thing to mention, stop being a ladiesman. It'll get you hurt one day, and when I mean hurt I mean deep down depression hurt" said Lori.

"At least he has Polly Pain now" said Stella.

Eventually they all leave the arcade and part ways, they have a lot to ponder on what just happened.

Lincoln, Luna and Jordan hop into Vanzilla. "Well, that went ….. Unexpected" said Lincoln.

"Sorry Lincoln, but we had to speak our mind" said Lori.

"They were dumb to do this to you, and also irresponsible" said Jordan.

"It's okay guys. I know you're all just looking out for me" said Lincoln.

Luna scooches closer and pulls Lincoln and Jordan towards her with one arm, they enjoy this nice moment as they head on home.

Lincoln was kinda shocked that Luna almost said those words to his friends, it would've been awkward real fast if she said it. But he knows she's just being protective.

(The Loud House.)

They make their way towards the loud house, and something catches their eyes. A brown haired girl, in a blue dress, blue shoes, white socks and orange head band. Lincoln and Jordan immediately recognize her. "Cristina?!"

But something was wrong, they could see she had some bruises and a black eye and her clothes were almost worn out and she was chained to the tree. She looks towards them with some tears rolling down her face and her mouth was gagged. How the heck was she not noticed by everyone in the neighborhood?! There was no one in the house though.

Patriot flies back after a long trip to find some fish, he then sees what was happening and swoops down and lands on Lincoln's shoulder. "Glad you made it buddy!"

They then head to the injured girl.

"Oh my god! We have to get her out of there!" said Lori.

They all try and free her from the chains. Lincoln then has an idea. "Patriot get the case under my bed!"

Patriot flies off of Lincoln's shoulder, drops off the fish to Valkyrie and the chicks, flies into the room and gets the case from under the bed and flies back to Lincoln.

Lincoln grabs the case and pulls out his nailed and barbed bat Lucifer. "Everyone stand back!" He then strikes the chains repeatedly and they soon break.

Cristina falls onto her knees and cries. Jordan helps her up. "We have to take her inside, she needs some medical attention! Now!"

Lori picks up the girl and with Jordan then head back into the house.

Luna looks to the rusted chains. _'No wonder why they broke from Lincoln's bat.' _She then sees Lincoln put the bat back into the case and head inside, Luna and Patriot soon follow.

They enter the kitchen and tend to her wounds. Jordan removes the gag from her mouth and Cristina spits out a crumpled paper and hugs Jordan. "Thank you! Thank you! I've been missing for two months!"

They were all shocked. "Two months?!"

Lori applies some bandages onto her injuries after treating them. Lincoln stands in front of her. "Cristina, what happened? Who did this to you?"

Cristina starts to shed some tears. "I-I'm so sorry! I …. I told them not to! But they w-wanted me to send y-you and Jordan a message!"

They were all confused, but Lincoln and Jordan then figured it out. "Who were they?" asked Jordan.

Cristina drinks a glass of water and wipes away her tears. "D-Dennis and Patrick!"

Lincoln and Jordan know those names. "Dennis Stellars and Patrick Aldrich!" said Jordan.

"Chandler's old goons!" said Lincoln.

Lori and Luna are shocked by this. "What?!"

"Looks like they want some revenge" replied Jordan. "What else did they say Cristina?"

Cristina looks to Lincoln. "I'm so sorry Lincoln. They w-wanted me to s-spy on all of y-you. They know where the rest of your f-family is! They have three of them!"

This made Lincoln, Lori, Luna and Jordan go wide eyed and pupils shrink. "What?"

Cristina cries and then points to the crumpled up paper.

Patriot grabs it and opens it and places it on the table for them to read.

**Dear Loud and Rosato. We have three of your stupid sisters! The stupid clown, the Goth freak and that little Einstein. You want them back? Meet us at the abandoned McCann Mansion, we're gonna settle the score after you two got us transferred out of Royal Woods!**

**From Chandler's old pals, Dennis and Patrick. This is for Chandler too!**

Lincoln was now angry and he was gripping the baseball bat's case very hard. Luna was shocked, but also angry as hell and Lori has got to be the angriest of them all. Three of her sisters have been kidnapped again!

Jordan knew this was serious, but how the heck did they know. She looks to Cristina. "Cristina, what did they do to you?"

The three Louds also look to the scared twelve year old who was once Lincoln's crush. "Th-They threatened to h-hurt me or do something e-evil if I didn't listen to th-them. They wanted m-me to spy on the daily th-things your family does, I t-told them they would b-be at the park."

Lincoln, Lori and Luna remember where each of their siblings are. Leni is at work, Lana and Lola are helping their dad at the restaurant, Lynn is hanging out with Paula, Lily is with Rita visiting Pop-pop at Sunset Canyon and Luan said she was going to bring Lisa and Lucy to the park for some outdoor time.

Lincoln then looks to Cristina. "Cristina." She looks to him with tears. "We're gonna make sure you get back home, your parents must be worried sick from when you were missing. But you need to get to a hospital to see if you have any other injuries."

Cristina nods, she could see just how caring and strong he was when things went wrong. _'Jordan is one lucky gal, I guess I misjudged him too soon.'_

Lincoln looks to his sisters and Jordan. "We need to call in some backup, and fast. The rest of our fam and friends need to know."

"I'll call my godfather and tell him what's happened" said Jordan as she makes the call.

"I'll call the others" said Lori as she pulls out her phone.

"We already know where they're hiding, chances they'll do more harm to our sisters if we bring in some backup" said Luna.

Lincoln then thinks of a plan, and he does. "I got it!"

Luna smiles. "Looks like my bro has another brilliant idea. What's the plan Linc?"

Lincoln then looks to all of them. "We're gonna need to go to Lisa's room first!" He then looks to his eagle friend. "Patriot, we might need you on this one." Patriot nods.

(McCann Mansion.)

Luan, Lisa and Lucy are both scared and angry at these two boys who kidnapped them, but they're also sore in the head from their attack.

"You ingrates won't get away with this!" said Lisa.

"You two got a lot of nerves kidnapping us!" said Luan.

"How many more idiots are gonna keep coming to get Lincoln and Jordan? This is getting stupid" said Lucy.

"Hey!" yelled Dennis. "We are not idiots and definitely not stupid!"

"Yeah" said Patrick. "We have a plan on how this'll work and if Loud and Rosato don't show up, then you three are gonna get a beating! Just like what we did to Cristina!"

The two boys are wielding crowbars and have brass knuckles, those ones were old gifts from their old boss pal Chandler.

Luan needed to be the big sister here, she can't let Lucy and Lisa get hurt. They probably won't survive it. _'Lincoln wherever you are, please hurry!'_

(Two hours later.)

The two boys pace back and forth impatiently. "Dang it, how long does it take to even get here?" groaned Dennis.

"You think Cristina escaped and ratted us out?" asked Patrick.

"Not possible dude, she can't break from those chains" said Dennis. "And even if she did rat us out to the cops, what matters is we get a chance to hurt those two Royal Lovers!"

They both continue to wait, and then they snap. "Ugh! Forget this! Let's just beat these three up!" said Dennis.

"Fine, this is getting boring anyway!" said Patrick. They both move closer with their weapons ready on the three louds girls.

Luan hops her chair over to block them from reaching Lucy and Lisa. "Don't you dare!"

"Fine, we'll beat you up and make them watch" said Dennis.

"Hey!" they turn around and see Lincoln and Jordan standing there, looking intimidating and very, very angry. "Leave them alone!" yelled Lincoln.

"I think … Nope!" said Patrick.

"Yeah, you two are gonna pay for having us and Chandler arrested and having us transferred out of Royal Woods and to another school!" said Dennis. "So it's best we put all that hurt onto these three!"

"Stop!" yelled Jordan. "You wanted to hurt us, not them. Let them go, this is between us and you two numbskulls!"

This annoys and angers Patrick and he charges at them with his crowbar.

"Lincoln! Jordan!" yelled the three loud girls.

But then Patrick hits something hard and metal. Dennis also joins, but he hits something hard and metal. "What the? Are you two made of metal or something?"

"Nope" replied Jordan. She then takes the crowbar and bends it. So does Lincoln.

This scares the two boys. "They're terminators!"

Then the image of Lincoln and Jordan are gone and are replaced by two of Lisa's gravybots! Now with reinforced steel.

One of them sounds like Lincoln. "Let's just say, we had a plan."

And the other sounds like Jordan. "And you two are about to get sticky!"

The two bots then spit gravy all over them, they try and get free but they slip and slide and fall onto the ground, then Patriot flies in and attacks them.

Meanwhile, Lori, Luna and Lynn show up and untie the three sisters. "You guys came!" said Luan.

"We did, this was all Lincoln's plan after all" said Lynn.

"And he used my hologram projectors and Gravybots! Smart thinking" said Lisa.

"How did you guys know what to do? This mansion is big and not easy to tour around" said Lucy.

"Look" Lori points to Patriot. They look closely and see a camera on Patriot leg, which mean that Patriot was in the mansion and spying on them which gave them a full layout at the situation at hand.

"Nice one" said Luan. They break free from their ropes and make their way out of the mansion.

Dennis and Patrick see this and break free from the gravy and eagle attacks and charge at the loud sisters, but then they're both hit in the faces by a ricocheting dodge ball.

They fall flat onto the ground and look up only to be knocked out by the soft but still hard part of the bat.

It was Lincoln and Jordan who arrived.

"Never cross the path of the dodge ball queen!"

"Be lucky I didn't let you guys taste the painful part of this homerun!"

Soon the police come in and see the two hurt boys and take them out of the mansion.

Lincoln, Jordan, Patriot and the two gravybots follow them out.

Dennis and Patrick see that they have been cuffed and they look around. A lot of police and soldiers are there, a lot of camera crews, their parents were now talking to the Louds, Rosato and Éclair parents which means they know what they did to Cristina and then they see Lincoln and Jordan joining into a group hug by the loud sisters.

They both break free and try to attack them, but then they both get shocked and are now down on the ground limping.

Everyone looks to Peter Harris, he was one who arrived in a Tesla Tank. "What? I didn't do anything?"

Dennis and Patrick look up and see Cristina looming over them with a large coil weapon in her arms, it was a tesla gun and set to mild shock. "This is for hurting me and for making me do this evil garbage!" she then whacks them both in the heads with the weapon, rendering them unconscious.

The police take the boys away and Cristina hands Peter the weapon. "Here you go sir."

Peter takes the weapon from her. "Thanks and nice job there kid."

Cristina then goes to Lincoln and Jordan. "Thank you Lincoln and Jordan, for …. For saving me, and I'm sorry for helping them get to your sisters."

"No problem and you had nothing to do with this, you were just used and abused" replied Lincoln.

"As long as you're okay and safe with your family. Then it's all good" replied Jordan.

Cristina smiles and hugs them both, this is getting kinda awkward and they all break the hug. "I do hope we get to hang out one day, even though I live elsewhere now" said Cristina.

"Yeah, in the meantime spend some quality time with your parents. You've been gone for way too long" said Lincoln.

"I've been gone for two months, and thanks for the advice. Well, see you guys" Cristina then walks back to her parents who hug her.

Lincoln and Jordan were glad they could help out an old friend/crush and at the same time save Luan, Lucy and Lisa.

They then go into another family group hug, they know there could be more trouble coming soon. But they'll try and find a way to fight it all. Together.

**A/N: Thank you avenger44 for the idea of this chapter. This turned out pretty well, the beginning was all me while the kidnapping and action was all avenger44. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/22/20.**


	209. Chapter 209

**Chapter 209**

(Great Lake City Zoo.)

All the kids at the Great Lake City zoo are all enjoying themselves with all the animals in their enclosures. Why? Someone's birthday is up!

And amongst these kids is Adelaide Chang, now turning 7. Even though her birthday was supposed to be on May 11, she changed her birthday party for some good reasons and we'll get to that later.

A lot of Adelaide's friends from school have arrived and also joining in this party is CJ and Carl. Though Carl is here just for the Komodo dragon, again. He said he's not interested in this little kid's party, but to help keep an eye on them is Bobby, Tia Frida and Carlota.

Sid then approaches her fairy princess dressed little sister. "Hey there Adelaide. You enjoying yourself?"

"I sure am! All of my school friends are here and we're celebrating it at mom's zoo! This is awesome and I don't know how this will get better!" said Adelaide.

Just then they all hear some eagle squawking sounds and look up.

"No freaking way?!" said Ronnie Anne.

"Is that Patriot and Valkyrie?" asked Sid.

"They came! They came! That means the others aren't too far behind!" said Adelaide.

And then they spot an all too familiar van arriving and coming out is Lori, Lola, Lana, Lincoln, Jordan, Luan, Lucy and Lisa.

Adelaide, Sid and their mom approach to them.

"Glad to see you all made it" said Becca.

"Well, we wouldn't wanna miss this birthday party that was moved" said Jordan.

"Why was it moved to this date instead again?" asked Lincoln.

"Because the zoo at that time was undergoing a small medical checkup, we had to make sure all the animals weren't infected with anything serious" replied Becca.

"I was patient and okay with letting them get better, and I even made a plan on when I can have my birthday party instead" replied Adelaide.

"I guess you guys can say, my little sis pulled a Lincoln" said Sid.

Lincoln chuckles. "Is that what they call it when someone makes a man-with-the-plan motive? Am I becoming a meme or something?"

They all chuckled at this, then Bobby arrives and heads to the back of Vanzilla to greet Lori and help her carry Luan's Funny Business Gear.

"Hey Mrs. Chang, where's the stage at?" asked Luan.

"Over there by the monkey's. They also wanna be part of the act too" replied Becca.

"Now that does sound appealing!" joked Luan. She heads to the stage with her stuff being carried behind her.

Becca then sees the little loud sisters. "Looks like you girls got Adelaide some gifts."

"We did, where do we put em?" asked Lana.

"Over there by the elephant enclosure, he'll keep an eye on them" replied Sid.

"Cool. Where's the bat enclosure?" asked Lucy.

"As much fun as I would let you, sorry Lucy but I can't let you see them. They're all tuckered out after last night's night time zoo safari" replied Becca.

"I won't make a sound, I can be able to see all of them without making any peep" said Lucy.

"She's not wrong" replied Lincoln.

Becca then smirks. "Very well then, the bat enclosure is just a few elephant strolls away right past the ostrich enclosure. Just try to be back for the rest of the party."

"I will" replied Lucy.

Then Lincoln stops Lisa. "Lisa, please tell me that's not some kind of experimented animal in that gift you got."

Lisa straightens her glasses. "Lincoln, I have learned that not everyone is interested in many of my personal likings. What is in here is merely something that Adelaide would find more appealing than any decapitated animal."

Sid had to cover Adelaide's ears. "Dude, not cool saying that right now."

"I can't hear anything" said Adelaide.

"Hey, why don't you and Lana hang out? You both seem to like frogs" said Jordan.

"Okay" said Adelaide. Froggy 2 hops onto her head.

"Then it's a good thing I brought Hops with me!" Hops comes out of Lana's pocket. "Oh and Izzy." And her lizard also appears but from Lana's hat.

"Well, I have meatball!" the iguana comes out from Adelaide's hair.

"How was that lizard in your hair?!" asked Lola.

"Oh I have my ways" replied Adelaide. She then heads back to the zoo with Lana, Lola, Lucy and Lisa.

"And no studying or doing anything science related to the animals Lisa!" yelled Lincoln.

"I know, I know" said Lisa.

Ronnie Anne then approaches them. "Hey guys, how're you all holding up?"

"After the Stankcos and Chandler's goons, we're holding up pretty well. Though some of us are trying to heal up" replied Jordan.

"Where the heck is Luna? I thought she'd be with you guys" asked Sid. Patriot and Valkyrie land down onto the shoulders of Lincoln and Jordan.

"And why are they here? I thought they were tending to their chicks or something?" asked Becca.

"Patriot and Valkyrie are taking a day off at tending to their young and taking care of them now is Luna" replied Lincoln.

"Patriot and Valkyrie agreed to move the nest into her room, she's still watching over them with some help from Leni" replied Jordan.

(The Loud House.)

Luna strums onto her acoustic guitar as the three chicks sleep underneath the blanket.

Luna smiles seeing these three pink and slightly white feathered chicks, to her it reminded her of when Lincoln was a baby and needed a lullaby from her.

Next to Luna is some blended fish and a dropper to feed them, and fast asleep on Lincoln's bunk is Leni. She had it kinda hard trying to feed them.

(Back to the Great Lake city Zoo.)

"Well that is nice of Patriot and Valkyrie to let Luna watch over them" said Becca. "I didn't think they'd let anyone near their chicks that early."

"They know how motherly she can be, heck I know from experience. A lot of experience" replied Lincoln as he rubs Patriot's chin.

"Also, it's okay if Luan doesn't wanna do this. I can tell she seems a bit startled" said Sid.

Jordan sighs. "Luan insisted on being the clown for Adelaide's birthday, if there's one thing we know about Luan is that this is one of the ways for her to get over something bad. Like when she had a bad day at school, she would do some jokes and check if she has any birthday gigs."

"I guess everyone has their own ways to recover from things" replied Ronnie Anne. "I also heard that Cristina was involved with the kidnapping yesterday? What happened?"

Lincoln and Jordan decide to tell them in the zoo, so they all get back inside and into the party.

Becca goes to check on all the animals and check if her husband is helping watch over Adelaide. With Becca is Patriot and Valkyrie, who volunteered to be subjects with eagle lessons to the kids who want to know more.

Lincoln and Jordan sit on a bench next to Sid and Ronnie Anne and they tell them all that happened with Cristina and how she became abused into the whole plan of Dennis and Patrick.

"Oh wow, I feel bad for her. Missing for two months! Her parent's must've been devastated!" said Ronnie Anne.

"They were, but luckily they also pressed charges along with our parents. I don't think Dennis and Patrick's parents and family are gonna be happy that they're family names have been tainted to criminal record" said Jordan.

"I'm kinda in the dark here. But who the heck is Cristina and how come you guys never mentioned her to me?" asked Sid.

"Well, Cristina is a girl who went to the same school as Jordan, Ronnie Anne and me. She was also the girl I had a crush on, but it was just a small side crush because deep down I had feelings for the girl with the brown braided ponytail" replied Lincoln. Jordan giggles at his last statement.

"Wow, then how come she transferred schools?" asked Sid.

"That one is a complicated and hard to explain story Sid" said Ronnie Anne.

"No, it's okay. She deserves to know, we're all friends here" said Lincoln. He then tells her about the incident, "Making the Case."

"Wow! Wait, how come Luna didn't just help you with that? OR Luan?! Or any of your sisters?" asked Sid.

"At that point, that was way before he met me and when all of his sister's and Luna were busy with their personal thing. And I guess you can say Luna fell in line with the "Hive Mind." replied Jordan.

Ronnie Anne is confused by this. "Hive Mind?"

Lincoln and Jordan needed to make sure no one else was listening, they also needed to make sure Lucy wasn't around. "Okay, so Jordan and I agreed that something is up during the time when all my sister's had their own personal thing against me."

"And this hive mind is the reason?" asked Sid.

"Can you two elaborate what it is?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Well, way before I came into the picture. Sometimes Lincoln's sisters can be kind to him, and show some compassion. Like when Luna made his first concert unforgettable, or after Lincoln took the blame for Lucy. Then the next day, things would turn bad and all the sisters would gang up on him" said Jordan.

"Still barely getting it here" said Sid.

Lincoln didn't have to say it, but they needed an actual explanation. "That night, Luna made my first concert, my first Smooch concert unforgettable. She told me who she was before and it hit me that she was like me. We bonded and it was the best I've had with her since, and then came the next day …… She ganged up with the other sisters and we all fought for the quarter on the couch, and she may have …… Hit me, and then she used her amps to blast me out of her room and we all fought again for the note."

They all could tell this was making Lincoln upset. Sid then figured out what he meant. "Like bees! And ants! And termites! That kind of hive mind!"

"Yeah, so that's why she didn't at least hear me out after the fifth grading video contest, and thank goodness Clyde was smart enough to tell Huggins to cancel it. Like, forever" replied Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne felt bad for him. "Does …. Does Luna know about, the hive mind thing?"

Lincoln sighs and looks down, so Jordan speaks for him. "I don't think so, he's afraid that if she does find out she might get upset and flip off to the other sister's. I told him to at least tell her, but he doesn't wanna push it any further and I guess I can be okay with that."

"Wow, I guess having that many sister's has little good and a lot of bad" said Sid.

"Glad my cousins don't have that. But they do gang up on me and Carlota when it's pranking time" replied Ronnie Anne. "That and cause they're boys."

Lincoln sighs and regains his smile. "Anyways, enough of that. Anything else you guys wanna know?"

They were surprised he would shrug it off so easily, but they know he doesn't wanna become a wreck. "So, how is Cristina again?" asked Sid.

"Like we said, she's back home and probably gonna be spending a lot of quality time with her parents. But she said that we should all hang out some more, even though she lives in Beaverton" replied Jordan.

"And what about those Stankcos?" asked Ronnie Anne. "What happened to them?"

Lincoln chuckled. "I guess you can say, walking will be the one thing they're gonna have."

This shocks Ronnie Anne and Sid. "You broke their legs?!"

"Not really broke, but they'll be healed up soon. At the end of five months that is" replied Lincoln.

"I don't know exactly what happened, but Luna and I know this handsome face did the right thing and made sure they stayed down for good, and I doubt they'll wanna come back for revenge after what Lincoln did to them" said Jordan.

"They tried to hurt Jordan, they hurt my big sister. So it was only fitting I made sure they felt a lot of pain, and when I mean a lot I mean a lot" replied Lincoln.

"Whoa! Remind me not to get you mad dude" said Sid. She has no clue whether to be scared or excited hearing at what he did.

Ronnie Anne chuckles. "I'd do the same when something happens to my familia and friends. I guess you show you're strength in your own way."

Then they hear Becca call out. "Hey kids! You two wanna be the ones to help with this eagle learning lesson?!"

Lincoln and Jordan smile. "It would be our pleasure." They all get up from the bench and head to the crowd of kids.

Many of the children recognize Lincoln and Jordan as the eagle champions of Royal Woods and all ask for an autograph, but they said after the lesson, they then tell them all that they know about eagles and that Patriot and Valkyrie are parents now.

But, what Lincoln, Jordan, Ronnie Anne and Sid did not know, is that while they were talking someone was listening to their conversation and that someone was Lucy Loud.

Lucy had no clue what to say after what Lincoln told them. _'She has to know, Lincoln won't know what will happen unless Luna hears about this!'_

Throughout the whole Birthday party, Adelaide and her guests all had a heck of a time.

They rode on the Elephant Bitsy, though Lola stood on the head and waved. This isn't a parade!

They went to check out the Komodo dragons, and the Ostrich which Ronnie Anne said was Sergio's ex. And speak of the devil, Sergio shows up and tries to talk it over with her, only to be rejected when she hides her head into a hole in the ground.

Lana enjoyed looking at the different frog species and was told which ones can be dangerous.

Lisa just observed the many animals there and took note on the many conditions needed for each one, she thinks this could be good when she goes back to Royal Woods and explains it to their zoo.

They met some lemurs who for some reason hate Sid.

And they all enjoyed the tricks and jokes Luan did on stage as her clown self, but she had some backup entertainment in the form of the Zoo resident monkeys and let's just say they went bananas with their performance.

And finally they enjoyed Adelaide's cake, which was the shape of a giant Lily pad? They had to make sure Hops and Froggy 2 did not sit on it.

Adelaide also enjoyed the gifts she opened. Lana got her a frog themed blanket, Lola got her a new fairy princess outfit, Lucy got her a bat princess costume and Adelaide plans to wear it on Halloween and Lisa's gift was not something gross or scarring, it was a plushie of a Red-Eyed Tree Frog.

Even though Lola and Lana were planning on getting Adelaide something else, they changed their ideas of their gifts since Patriot and Valkyrie were available, but the twins got an even better idea on what to do with the eagle costumes they made.

At the end of the day, Adelaide was all tuckered out and the party was over. But Adelaide did say she would like to hang out with Lola and Lana again when she comes to visit Royal Woods. That was something they were looking forward to.

Ronnie Anne and Sid would also like to visit to check out the Eagle chicks, if Patriot and Valkyrie allow them.

Pretty soon it was time for the Louds and Jordan to head on back home to Royal Woods.

(Royal Woods, the Loud House.)

They had to drop off Jordan to her house before heading back home.

When they got home, they could see that everything was still in one piece and they're dad was making dinner and they couldn't wait to tell them the party they all enjoyed.

Lincoln and the two eagles head upstairs and see Luna feeding the three eagle chicks with the dropper filled with liquefied meat. Patriot and Valkyrie were pleased that they made the right call having Luna babysit their chicks.

Patriot and Valkyrie with the help of Lisa's drone carried the nest back to the Tree House tower.

At dinner they tell their family all they did at Adelaide's birthday party and the many animals they met.

Though one person during dinner was a bit quitter than she usually is. Lucy. She needed to wait for the right time to tell Luna what she heard.

(Night time, almost nine o'clock.)

Lincoln is in his room already in his PJ's and putting his books away, he also finishes his chat with Jordan.

Then Luna comes into the room, already in her night shirt and she sees Lincoln putting all of his stuff away, Lincoln then notices her. "Hey sis, ready for bed I see? Well, so am i."

Luna smiles. "Yeah, yeah. Today was …. Well something and if I should be honest with ya bro, it felt nice tending to those eagle chicks. It reminded me of the time I took care of you when no one else was around to."

Lincoln smiles hearing that. "I'm glad Patriot and Valkyrie let you do this, maybe next time they'll let Jordan and me do the same thing. I'd like to get to know the next generation up and close."

"Yeah, yeah." Luna then goes over to Lincoln and hugs him, Lincoln is confused and hugs her back. She then picks him up, carries him over to one of the beanbag chairs and they both sit onto the bean bag chair while she's still hugging him.

Lincoln knows something is wrong. "Luna? Are you okay? Is something wrong mom?"

Luna stays quiet and just hugs him. Lincoln decides to stay quiet and let her have this.

After a minute or two Luna speaks. "Bro, I'm sorry about ….. Being in the hive mind thing."

Lincoln is startled by what she said. "But …. How did …..-"

"How I know is not important and don't be mad at the one who told me bro, I just wanna apologize for …. For ganging up on you after I made your first concert memorable. I guess, I guess with you being the only boy in the family, I fell under pressure of being alienated by the others and fell in line. Like I was nothing more than a sheep in the herd. Why didn't you tell me you felt this way after what I did bro?"

Lincoln sighs. "I …. I didn't want you to worry about it Luna. We've already been through hell and high water, and the one thing I don't want is you stressing out from all of this new problems and old troubles."

Luna continues to hug him. "Bro, I have the right to worry about you and talk about what you've been through, I know there's so much in that little head of yours about everything we did before Jordan changed it all. I won't push you into telling me how you feel, but I'll be there to listen to you about em bro. In fact, I know we'll all be here to listen to you when you feel like you're ready bro."

Lincoln sheds a few tears, his emotions start to overwhelm knowing he should've told her about this. He didn't think she would know about the whole events that have transpired years ago, and when I mean events I mean Season 1 and the early reigns of Season 2. The No Such Luck incident didn't exist, so that's not gonna be a problem anymore.

Luna comforts him from his tears. "I should've let you speak after the whole fifth grading video contest, I should've stopped what I was doing when we fought over money. I hurt you ….. I blasted you out of the room with my own amps, you could've lost your hearing, and I fought against you! What was I even thinking?!"

Lincoln stops crying. "You weren't sis, I know that and you know that. But that was the past Luna, and I wanna let it just be what it is."

"That's not gonna be easy for me bro, we had that talk with your pals yesterday about the Santiago moving out issue and now everything from the video contest to the money fight. We have to deal with this issue you're having bro, I know that you might get miffed at me for my part in making you miserable, but I'm willing to take it all" replied Luna.

"I don't wanna be angry at you anymore Luna, I don't like being angry at you or to the others. It make me feel bad and horrible inside" cried Lincoln.

Luna just hugs him and kisses his forehead. "When you're ready bro, we'll listen. All of us."

They don't know that outside the others are hearing this.

"See? He still has some troubles in him from what we all did in the past" said Lucy.

"Way before he met Jordan, and Lincoln is right. We all fall in line with this hive mind. When one of us gets upset, another gets upset and then another and it reaches all the way to all nine or ten of us and it affects Lincoln greatly" replied Lisa.

Rita sighs. "I need to have to explain what really happened at the super market when I have the time."

"We should all have a talk about this, when the time is right" said Lynn Sr.

"And all he wanted was a trophy like us, we should've given him a chance to speak his word" said Lana.

"I should've helped him, if I did then maybe he wouldn't have been in trouble by us" said Luan with a worried tone.

"We should've just let him have the sweet spot, or at least follow his seating plan since it works for all of us" said Lynn Jr. "And I guess I was too blinded when I bunked with him. Why didn't I see how he hated rooming with me?!"

"We also shouldn't have hogged mommy and daddy when he needed help with his volcano. I guess no one else in Royal Woods can handle all of us in one house" said Lola.

"Only a few can manage that problem" said Lana.

"Sigh. There are a lot of things we've done wrong and at most of them Lincoln gets caught in it, like a sister-nado, as he calls it" said Lucy.

"Maybe we were a bit harsh on placing all of his anniversary gifts in the attic" said Lynn Sr.

"We was, he thought you hated him for making them" said Luan. "That's why he wanted to give you guys a portrait of all of us, and it didn't turn out well when he wanted to make it better."

Lori remains silent and recalls the note he made about her being the worst sister ever. _'What is happening?'_

Leni sighs. "Guys, we can talk to Lincoln about this next time. Not tomorrow, not next week or even next month. Let Lincoln have his time and then he'll tell us when he's ready to speak, for now we don't push him into fessing up. Okay?"

They all agreed to this, also this was a part of Leni they were all happy to see. Stepping up to be more responsible and less of an airhead.

They all head back to bed, with so many things pondering in their thoughts, Lori was more worried. _'I hope he speaks to us before ….. Before I leave the house, and this town. There's so many things I feel bad for, and I think Bobby and Ronnie Anne should be let in on this as well. I know there are a lot of other incident they were a part of, I should also inform Clyde as well.'_

But they were all worried about one thing, did Lincoln tell Jordan about everything that has happened to him? And if he didn't tell her then how will Jordan Rosato react?

Meanwhile inside of the middle kid and rockstars room, Luna and Lincoln have both fallen asleep on the beanbag chair, tuckered out from the emotional stress and peacefully in each other's arms. Patriot flies in and puts a blanket over them, he and Valkyrie also want to be part of this talk Lincoln will have, soon.

**A/N: And that's the aftermath, which is also the Birthday of Adelaide, since May 11 I made a chapter about Lincoln, Jordan and Luna hanging out with Pop-pop and Myrtle, this was the least I could do to make up for lost time. And somewhere in the near future chapters. He will tell them how he felt after all those times in Season 1 and in the early marks of Season 2. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**If you guys got an idea how their talk will all go down then PM me.**

**Date Made: 4/23/20.**


	210. Chapter 210

**Chapter 210**

(The Loud House.)

Lincoln comes down from the stairs and sees his Lisa watching the History channel and sitting next to her playing hit her teddy bear is Lily. "Hey sis, anything good on TV?"

Lisa then changes the channel. "Mostly a marathon on this show called Forged in Fire, I have seen some of these episodes though I am not interested on reruns. I will just be looking for another channel to watch, if there is one."

"Try the Discovery channel or National Geographic" replied Lincoln.

"I will take note of that" replied Lisa. "Also, since you haven't competed or even won the trivia challenge from the resident computer shop, are you planning on joining the Klinge brother's once again should they make another visit here in Royal Woods?"

Lincoln thinks about it. "Huh, that does sound like a cool idea. I guess I could plan that in my to do list for the summer, and I can ask if Stella, Simon and any of my other friends wanna join in. And maybe perhaps Lucy."

"Really?" They get startled by Lucy's sudden appearance. "You'd let me join on the ghost lab trip?"

"Sure Luce. Once I see if the Klinge brothers are planning on making another trip here. It's been a while since they have been near the states near Michigan. They're making most of their trips near Texas" replied Lincoln.

Lucy sighs. "Maybe they will come here, I hope."

Lincoln ruffles her hair. "Have hopes for it sis, and we'd have to ask mom if you're allowed to as well. Where is she anyway?"

"Mom is in the kitchen. She said she's planning on trying to get a job for a newspaper article on parenting advice or something" replied Lucy.

"Well she has been raising all of us since Lori was first born, this could be good for her" Lincoln then checks his watch. "Well, I should get going, Simon and the guys are waiting for me at the arcade. Be back later guys."

Lucy and Lisa know that when it comes to motherly advice and raising kids, Rita is the woman who can handle all of them. But recently she's been able to handle them with ease now that they can have each other's backs and support each other through some good mended sibling bonds. But both little sisters know one person who started decreasing the loud sibling troubles, and it sure wasn't Lincoln.

Lisa looks to Lucy. "Are we both thinking of the same thing?"

"You mean are we thinking that mom might ask Luna for some parenting advice for when she gets the job? Then yes" replied Lucy.

"Luna has been more motherly to Lincoln and still retaining her promise as the legal guardian to both Lincoln and Jordan. Mother might ask Luna, it's no surprise" replied Lisa. "As a matter of speaking, where is our musically inclined sister?"

"Backyard, she's trying to find a way to spend some time with Lincoln" replied Lucy.

(Later in the day.)

Lincoln and Jordan are now headed back into the Loud House. "So, I guess now we know why Zach isn't good at Pacman, I did not know why he had a nightmare about him abducting him" said Jordan.

"He may need some closure to stand up to his fear against a ….. Yellow circled, dot-eating game character" replied Lincoln. "You think he may have developed it from seeing something alien related his parents once showed him?"

"Could be the case" replied Jordan.

They both enter the house and then they see all of the sisters gathered in the living room, and of course Rita was there. "Lincoln, there you are. Go ahead and sit by the others I have some big news!"

Lincoln and Jordan sit next to Luna. "So, what's this about mom?" asked Luna.

"Guys, I just got accepted into the Royal Woods Gazette into making daily articles about giving some parenting advice called "Perfect Parenting!" and the woman in charge Jesse Hiller will be here later at three to see how our family is!" said Rita.

"Wow, so you did get the gig, good for you mom!" said Luan. They all get up and hug Rita, except for Jordan.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Mrs. Loud? You do know what Perfect Parenting means right?" asked Jordan.

Rita then chuckles nervously. "Of course Jordan, I know what I'm doing."

Lincoln sighs. "Mom, what did you tell her?" The rest of the siblings also suspect this.

"I could only tell that you exaggerated and came up with some kind of plan" said Lisa.

Rita sighs in defeat. "Okay, so I told her she can come and see us, but I don't know what she'll think when she sees how much we do on our …. Daily lives, as a perfect family."

They all remain silent.

"Mom, we've been through this before, like when I decided to change the picture for you and dad's wedding anniversary with the one that makes all of us look normal and right. Does it really matter if some lady comes in and sees what you can do with your kids to male them perfect?" said Lincoln.

They all felt touched by what he said and some of them cheer and clap at what he said.

"Lincoln's right mom. If there's one thing that is more important is not how you can give better advice, it's how you can handle all eleven of us in one house and manage to stay sane by understanding all of us and what we all like to do and dealing with our problems" replied Luna.

Lucy and Lisa secretly fist bump each other, they saw this one coming.

Rita then smiles and realizes what they mean. "Yeah, you're right. When she does come, I don't care what you all do, what matters is that we're our normal family selves and we do what we do best. Be a family and have each other's backs!"

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

"Should I get going now? This seems like a family thing" replied Jordan.

"No need to Jordan, I know you came here to hang out with Lincoln some more. So feel free to stay for a while" replied Rita.

"Cool, thanks" Jordan gets up and follows Lincoln as they both head to the backyard and into the tree house and straight to the tower to see Patriot and Valkyrie and their chicks.

"For a minute there, I thought she was gonna try and make us perfect or something" said Lana.

"Perfection is something none of us can reach" replied Lola. "Well, I'm sure I can do that."

Rita sighs in relief. _'At least I didn't tell Lynn yet and thank goodness he's at work too.'_

Lori heads back upstairs to check on her currently charging phone, Leni also follows so she can finish the blouse and skirt she was making, Luna goes back to her room and uses her laptop, Luan picks up Lily and takes her back to her crib, Lynn heads back to her room to make some calls to her friends, Lucy goes back into the vents, Lisa goes back to watching TV and the twins head for their room to play with their toys.

Rita then goes back to finish her garden and then cleans herself up and gets ready for the arrival of the Gazette manager.

(Later, 3 o'clock.)

Rita hears a knock on the door after making some cookies. She sees Lisa reading her book now and opens the door. "Hello Ms. Miller, welcome to my home."

The brown haired woman enters. "Hello Rita." She then looks around. "Headline, this house seems more and more of a difficult living space for more than one family member." She then sees Lisa. "Is she yours?"

"Yes she is" said Rita.

Lisa puts her book down. "Greetings, my name is Lisa Loud. Child prodigy of the family."

Jesse Miller looks to Rita. "She's not wrong, she's our little genius and she has won some noble prizes."

"And grant money" replied Lisa as she goes back to reading her book.

"Well, she does seem very resourceful and smart. Where are the rest of your children?" asked Jesse Miller.

"Lori and Leni are upstairs, they are the eldest, Luna is playing her music, Luan is probably playing some jokes with Lily, Lily is my youngest at two years old and soon to be three."

"Then there are the twins Lola and Lana" said Rita.

"News flash! I believe I know that name, Lola. Her name has been on many newspapers" said Jesse Miller.

"Well yes, she has won a lot of pageants and all thanks to some of her motivation and coaching" replied Rita. "There's Lucy she's my Gothic daughter and I don't know where she is at the moment. She usually will come out of nowhere and scare the daylights out of ya. Then we have Lynn Jr …."

"She's the one who's been making all the wins in almost every sport in town yes?" asked Jesse Miller.

"Why yes, that is true. She has been heard of from the newspapers I suppose" said Rita.

"Yes indeed, and it sure sounds swell that she is your daughter. You and your husband must be proud of her" said Jesse Miller.

"We are, but she can be rough and tough at times and we try our best to support her. When she does do something pretty immature we try to straighten her out" replied Rita.

"I see, so where are your other children and one second there, you said Luna Loud right?" asked Jesse Miller.

"Yes, why?" asked Rita.

"Well if I can recall from the news about the very same name of a girl who is related to the town's local eagle champion" said Jesse Miller.

"Oh, you mean Lincoln. He's my son and he's out back with his girlfriend Jordan" replied Rita.

"Hold the presses! I didn't know he was even here. I honestly thought it was another boy named Lincoln. And along with the eagle tag team, are there birds here as well?" asked Jesse Miller.

"They are, but I'd rather not check up on them. The eagles have chicks in their nest and they'd rather not be disturbed" said Rita.

"Say no more, and I can see just how great you are at handling these kinds of situations within your home and all of your children. I may not have children of my own, but I am impressed by your determination and skills in handling the chaos around here, though it doesn't seem chaotic" said Jesse Miller.

"Well, things have changed in our family since Lincoln and Jordan became a thing and we've had some situations where trouble almost got to us. So it's not loud as it was in the past. But some part of us still lingers and recalls the chaos we've done" chuckled Rita.

"Very well then Rita Loud. I give this review a three stars, or perhaps a four stars. It may not be perfect and what not, but it was incredible to know more about how you live and I'm sure many of our readers would love to know how Rita Loud handles and understands things that happen within a family this big!" said Jesse Miller.

Rita is shocked at what she just said. "Does this mean?"

"Breaking news! You're hired!" said Jesse Miller. Then Lola and Lana come down from overhearing this and hug their mom.

"Well, aren't they just precious" said Jesse Miller.

"Wow, I'm speechless" said Rita.

"Say no more, just save all of your words for the column, well I should be off now. See your article tomorrow Rita Loud" Jesse Miller then takes her leave, but Rita stops her. "Wait!"

"Hold the phone, what seems to be the problem?" asked Jesse Miller. Lisa also takes notice of this and so does Lucy who comes out of the vents.

"Well, there is another person who's been like a mother in this house as well" said Rita.

"And I assume you mina one of your eldest daughters. Young mother at that age, how shocking" said Jesse Miller.

"No, no. It's not like that, Luna …. She's been more of the protective mother figure than the normal music loving rock star in the family. She knows how Lincoln is and she's always the one who watches after him and is there to comfort him when things go wrong" said Rita.

"So ….. What you're saying is that you wish to add some of her advice into the column next to yours?" asked Jesse Miller.

Rita smiles. "Yes, though she might only have some advice depending if she has time to help out and add something. Also I'd have to ask her about this-"

"Sure thing mom" they both see Luna come down the stairs. "I appreciate what you're doing and it does sound kinda cool of me adding some of the things I've known since I started acting all motherly to my little bro, so I'll do it. But I can't guarantee I'll be doing this on a daily basis, I will be busy with some things and might not have time to add some of my advice."

"No worries kid, your advice will be more like ….. A rare case within the gazette that some people would want to read when it does appear next to your mothers" said Jesse Miller. And with that she heads off.

Rita then hugs Luna. "Oh, thanks for accepting this sweetie! This is going to be great!"

Luna hugs her back. "No prob mom, we should tell the others and maybe celebrate" said Luna.

Lisa and Lucy high five each other. _'We knew it.'_

Rita then makes the call for any available seats at Jean-Juan's.

Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lucy head off to tell the others.

Luna then heads outside and goes to tell Lincoln and Jordan the good news, and she knows Lincoln will be proud of her.

(Later in the day.)

They all finished they're celebration at Jean-Juan's and then they head back home, Lynn Sr was still busy at work to join them but he promises he will make dinner the second celebration they'll have.

Luna is now on her top bunk checking on some news online, then she sees it. "Kid Rock, live ….. Here in Royal Woods Michigan?!"

She does know Lincoln listens to some of his songs and most of those songs have been on WWE. Luna knows this is big, so she contacts the one person who could be interested. "Hey Sam!"

_"Hey Luna, what's up?"_

"Sam, I just went online and saw that there's gonna be a live concert here in Royal Woods! And it stars Kid Rock!" replied Luna

_"No way! I love that guy and so does Simon! Let me guess, you wanna try and get Lincoln a chance to see his concert too?" _

"You know it, he's a fan of his songs and I wanna spend some concert time with my little bro and maybe Jordan and Stella could tag along, make it rocking romantic!" said Luna.

_"Kinda like a triple date. Now that sounds awesome! I have some cash that we made from last month's gigs, I think I can score two tickets for me, Simon and Stella. And I think we should make it a surprise!"_

Luna smiles hearing that. "Surprising the little dudes with something rockin' sounds awesome! And I know my family is loaded and junk, but I think this should be something I gotta earn."

_"Wow, stepping it up and taking responsibility. Respect there babe. But you do have some cash that you made last month."_

"I know, but I don't think it'll be enough. I gotta find a way to get some more green if I wanna surprise Lincoln and Jordan. I'm gonna start searching for a gig, talk to you soon babe" said Luna.

_"Talk to you later Lunes, and good luck with finding that gig and if you need some backup then I'm ready to assists when you need me."_

"Thanks Sam and I'll keep that in mind." Luna then hangs up and sighs. She then goes to her emergency stash and she sees only a few bucks. _'I gotta figure out what to do in order to get some dough for those tickets. But how?' _She knows the family has made a lot of cash from the many lawsuits they have been through, but she doesn't wanna waste that special cash on just concert tickets. She then goes back to her laptop for any gig available. _'Alright! Time to look for a small part-time gig and get some mad cash!'_

She then looks to the add about the live concert and when it begins. "May 23 huh? I think I got some time!" And she starts searching for a gig online. Let's hope she finds one.

Meanwhile Lincoln and Jordan are both strumming on their acoustic guitars and watching over the now fast asleep eagle chicks, while Patriot and Valkyrie are out flying for food.

Lincoln: _Sleep little chickies in little bird dreamland._

Jordan: _With visions of bunnies and salmons not in cans._

Lincoln: _When you awake, the day dawns a new._

Both: _And morning shall greet you with a bright and happy new!_

They both look to the sleeping chicks and give each of them a kiss on their little heads.

"Just look at them Linc, they are so precious!" said Jordan.

"They sure are. I'm proud at what Patriot and Valkyrie have become" replied Lincoln.

Jordan leans onto his shoulder. "Yeah, we make great parents."

Lincoln is shocked at what she just said. "We make great parents?"

Jordan realizes what she just said. "I meant, Patriot and Valkyrie make great parents. Yeah!" She then pretends she didn't say that and continues to lean onto her boyfriend.

Lincoln smiles and leans his head onto hers. _'One day Jordan, one day we'll be parents. When our future arrives.'_

**A/N: In tie with the episode Write and Wrong and do not worry, come next one is the Purrfect Gig. I would like to thank avenger44 for helping check if this was a good idea. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/24/20 – 4/25/20.**


	211. Chapter 211

**Chapter 211**

(May 20. The Loud House, morning.)

Lincoln finishes putting on his shirt and his jacket and then he grabs his phone and sees a message. _'Hey handsome! If you're done with breakfast my rents and I got one heck of a surprise for ya! See you when you get to my place! I'm so excited for you to know this!'_

Lincoln chuckles and puts his phone in his jacket. "Whatever she's planning is something I wanna see as well."

Luna then opens the room already dressed. "Hey bro, you ready for some morning grub?"

"Sure am" replied Lincoln.

"Well you seem happy today bro. Any plans?" asked Luna.

"Jordan said she has a surprise for me at her place. I don't know what it is, but she sounded excited, I'm headed there after breakfast" replied Lincoln.

"Cool bro, I hope you and Jordan have fun with whatever sh has planned to show ya" said Luna.

"What about you sis, anything you got planned today?" asked Lincoln.

"I'll be in the room jamming and checking on what's the new online" replied Luna. She actually has something else planned.

"Cool, maybe Sam might visit and you two could hang" replied Lincoln.

Lincoln and Luna both walk down the stairs after getting dressed, she then sees Rita on the couch typing on her laptop.

"Hey mom, doing the article now?" asked Lincoln.

"I am, and goof timing on coming down Luna. I wanna know if you got any advice of your own for the gazette" replied Rita.

"Sure, I guess I could share what I know. Right after breakfast" replied Luna.

"Take your time sweetie, I already ate so I'm gonna start on my part of the column" said Rita.

Lincoln and Luna then head into the kitchen and they see Lori and Leni making breakfast and Lola and Lana waiting.

"Umm, where's pops at?" asked Luna.

"He went to the restaurant early, so we're the ones cooking breakfast. He said he had to check up on some fish deliveries" replied Leni.

"We already gave Patriot some bacon for their chicke to feed on, and I think they literally like em" replied Lori.

Lisa then comes back into the house. "And Lori is right, the eagle chicks seem to be getting healthy after eating the bacon. I know this kind of food helps humans and it seems it helps eagles get healthy for the day as well. They should balance feeding their young with their natural raw foods for hunting and protein and cooked foods for that said added boost for their energy."

"I guess breakfast is the most important meal of the day they say! (Laughs.) Get it?" said Luan as she enters the kitchen.

They then continue to eat breakfast.

(After breakfast.)

Luna heads out of the kitchen with Lincoln behind her. "Well, I gotta get going now, see you later sis."

Luna hugs Lincoln. "Have fun with your lady bro and tell me what you guys did, and what she was planning."

"Will do Lunes" Lincoln heads out of the house and puts on his helmet and gets onto his bike and rides off.

Luna then sees her mom. "Hey mom, I'm ready for my advice for the parenting column stuff." She sits on the couch.

"Okay then sweetie, go ahead and type what you wanna add" Rita hands Luna the laptop. "Because I need to use the bathroom and pronto!" She then heads upstairs.

"Sorry mom, back of the line" said Lana. In front of her is Lola and in front of her is Lucy and in front of her is Luan and in the bathroom is Lynn.

Rita realizes this is gonna be a while. "Dang it."

Luna then types her advice: _For some time, I've learned over on how my little kid has been all his life since he was born. We've had good and bad times and what I would tell you is that whatever happens I gotta be there to back him up. He's been in a heck of a pickle since he found the girl of his dreams and he's changed into someone I never knew would spark some new life in him and tighten the bond I got with him. So for some advice from me Luna Loud, mother figure to Lincoln Loud. Be there for your kid, when they feel down in the dumps, comfort them. If they don't want you to know or get involved, support them and wait till the time comes for them to tell ya what's on their little minds. Trust me, all those problems they have will be gone if you talk and comfort them, they'll feel safe when you're there for them._

Luna then puts the laptop onto the coffee table and sighs. "Man that felt pretty good. Mom was right about this writing thing I feel great!" She then notices her mom hasn't come down yet. "I guess she's in line to the bathroom." Luna then closes the laptop and heads upstairs.

She then sees her siblings and mother in line for the bathroom. "Hey mom, I finished my part on the article."

"Good job sweetie, I'll check on it later once I'm done here" said Rita.

Lynn Jr then comes out of the bathroom. "Who's next?!" she then heads back to her room.

Leni then comes up from behind Luna. "Hi Luna, by the way, why did you ask me last night if we had any babysitting gigs for the rest of the week?"

Luna puts on a fake smile. "Oh, just being cautious and wanna be sure just in case I need to go and help out some kids who need to be watched over."

"Oh, okay then" Leni heads back to her room and Luna does the same and goes to her own room.

Luna then closes the door behind her and sighs. "Okay, now to get to searching, again." She grabs her laptop and checks online, she still sees the price was still the same for the tickets. "Okay, so all I gotta do is find a gig to get some cash for the ticket's still!" She then gets a call from Sam.

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

_"Hey Lunes, how's the search for the gig to get the cash for the tickets?" Any luck?"_

"Nah man, I tried searching for something last night, but nothing. I asked Leni if we had any babysitting gigs this week, but still nothing! I'm kinda stumped here babe."

_"Don't give up Lunes, I know you'll find a way to get the cash. I was also thinking that we should surprise the little dudes with the tickets at the same time."_

"Heh, that sounds like a pretty rad idea. I'm down with it, but I gotta get the tickets for me, Linc and Jordan first."

_"Say no more Lunes, I also wanna let you know I got the tickets for me, Simon and Stella. I'll keep them safe with me until you get your hands on your own tickets, and remember Lunes I'm still here if you need some help and there's no shame in asking for some cash from your parents. You guys are loaded."_

"Yeah, that's my backup plan and I'm happy you got the tickets Sammy, well I gotta get back to gig searching. Talk to you later babe."

_"Call you later Lunes, and good luck. You got this!"_

Luna then puts her phone away and gets to searching. "Alight, this is for Lincoln and Jordan!" She then starts typing on any available gigs out there in Royal Woods.

(Rosato Residence.)

Lincoln finally arrives to the Rosato house. "So what's …… Goin …… On?" He stops his bike and looks at the house with the large group of construction vehicles. "What the heck?!"

Lincoln notices these construction vehicles seem different, like really, really different. They seem like the kind of tech used for the Allied outpost stuff. "What is happening here?"

Then he sees Rick, Jesse and Jordan wearing hard hats and looking at some blueprints with someone very familiar, Martin McKenzie the man who runs the other world company FutureTech.

They then see Lincoln. "Lincoln!" Jordan rushes to him and hugs him, but he's still shocked. "Glad you came, so what do you think?"

"What do I think?! I don't even know what the heck is even happening here?!" said Lincoln in panic.

Martin walks to him. "The Rosato's are planning on renovating their home to improve their security system and make it nicer to look at, also making their pool bigger."

"Wow, but ….. I don't know why you guys would do this" said Lincoln.

"We're just doing this to make things better, also we heard that our other worldly selves are doing the same thing" replied Jesse.

"Which makes it all worth the while for us to do the same" replied Jesse.

"Isn't this great! We're gonna have lots of new rooms and a bigger pool for us to throw some parties!" said Jordan.

Lincoln then passes out. "Huh, I guess it was a little too much for the Loud kid, well I should get to work" said Martin. He activates his Tech Sector Suit and flies towards the house. "Let's get that Vibranium alloy cement ready, but first let's break this place down!"

"Yeah!" cheered the rest of the troops, though they all look the same.

"I'm so glad we got all of our stuff out of the house, even the secret belongings we have" said Rick.

"Well, we should join them" said Jesse. Rick and Jesse then grab some sledgehammers and get to the wrecking down the house.

"Hey Martin! Why do some of these workers you brought in look the same? And why do they look kinda familiar?" asked Jordan.

Martin comes back down. "You remember that walking nuke blooded dork in an airship?"

"You mean Boomer? Why?" asked Jordan.

"These are clones of himself, we cloned him under his permission and there's no need to worry about them blowing up. These guys have the same element of any common human, so they'll die without going boom" replied Martin.

A portion of the house collapses. "Hey boss! Boomer Clone number 122 just got crushed!"

Martin sighs. "Oh for goodness sakes! I'll be there soon! Get rid of his corpse or burn it!"

Jordan and her parents are shocked to hear this. "He's a clone! I can open up a new one!" He then looks to Jordan. "Keep an eye on your unconscious boyfriend, I don't want him getting hurt around here while we're doing this."

"Okay then" Jordan goes to Lincoln who is still out and she puts a hard hat on him and watches the demolition of the old Rosato home with her dog Ajax. "Just you wait Linc, this house will look awesome! And it's only gonna take till the end of the day to finish."

Then Rick and Jesse take cover behind one of the tanks and so does Martin and a couple of the clones. "Hit the deck!"

"What's going on?!" asked Jordan.

"Taking too long to demolish, so we're gonna blow it to kingdom come!" said Martin.

"I'm sorry. You said what now?" asked Jordan. Rick and Jesse grab Jordan, Ajax and an unconscious Lincoln and they take cover.

The house then explodes and then implodes onto itself leaving no debris left behind.

They all look and see there was nothing left but flat land and no pool. "I thought it was going to explode?" asked Rick.

"What just happened?" asked Jesse.

"And why wasn't there a boom?" asked Jordan.

Martin then checks one of his bombs. "Oh, I must've grabbed vacuum imploder bombs, well at least we don't have to do any clean up."

"Convenient" said the Rosato's. They all get out of cover.

"Alright boys! Let's get to constructing! Deploy the nano tech and Vibranium cement and let's do this thing!" said Martin.

Lincoln then wakes up and sees what has happened. "What the? Why am I wearing a hard hat?" Then he sees the empty lot where the Rosato house was. "Oh, that's what happened." Then he faints.

Martin snickers. "Why doesn't the Linc in my world pass out like that?"

Jordan goes over to his sleeping body and helps him onto one of the bed they brought out. She then kisses his cheek. "Just take it easy Linc, I think this whole thing was too much for ya and I think it might be again when this house is done." She then heads back to the others and helps with construction.

(The Loud house, midday.)

Luna closes her laptop and sighs. "Dang it! Nothing! What the heck am I supposed to do now?!" She then looks to the picture of herself and Lincoln with Jordan and Sam to their first KISS concert last year.

"Well, I guess I should ask mom if I can have some cash for the tickets. So much for warning my keep through work" Luna gets off her bed and heads out of the room and goes downstairs, but then she notices her mom wasn't there. "Huh, where the heck is she?"

Just then the doorbell rings. "Who the heck could that be?" Luna opens the door and see Clyde and his two dad's. Though Howard looks like he's breathing to a paper bag, like what Clyde would do, long ago.

"Hi Mr. McB's, how goes it?" greeted Luna.

"It's like a waking nightmare!" yelled Howard. He then calms down.

"Deep breathes Howie" said Harold as he reassures his husband.

Luna looks to Clyde. "Dudes, what's going on?"

Clyde was happy to answer that question. "We were about to pick up Nana Gale for the annual McBride family reunion, Nana and I are the reigning sack champions four years running! This one time, Nana started hopping and ... "

Harold interrupts them. "Clyde honey short version, I've got twenty pounds of Amish potato salad out in the trunk it's threatening to turn on me!"

Clyde realizes this. "Oh right, so in a nutshell our cat sitter had to cancel at the last minute!"

"Luna. Is there anyone here who can watch over Cleopawtra and Nepurrtiti for the rest of the day?" asked Harold.

"We pay 40 bucks by the hour" replied Howard.

Luna then recalls what her other sisters were up to. "I don't know dudes. Lori's gone, she hit the golf course early. Leni's at work so she can't help. Luan is on a date with Benny-"

Howard then panics, yells and faints in the arms of Harold. Clyde tries to calm his unconscious dad.

Then Luna had an idea. The gig she needed to earn the cash for the tickets! "Hey McB's! I can cat sit for you!"

This puts a smile on Harold. "Oh Luna you're a life saver." He then tosses her something. "Here's our house keys, we left all the kitty care instructions on the kitchen table …. Oh! And just one rule, we ask that you don't have anyone else over. Our babies get anxious when they see more than one stranger at a time."

Luna is confused by this and looks to Clyde. "Even though I don't really need her, our cats do so Dr. Lopez is working with them on their trust issues."

"No prob dudes, I got this" replied Luna.

"Okay Clyde, you know the drill." Harold and Clyde slowly pick up Howard and take him into the car and they then get in.

He then looks to Luna. "Thanks again Luna, we'll be home six sharp!"

"Sounds good! And don't worry, your fur babies are in good hands!" said Luna. She then waves to them as they drive off to their family reunion.

Luna then gets to her car. "Alright, time to earn that 40 bucks an hour and get those tickets!" she then drives away from the house.

(Let's fast forward this, because all hell broke loose on this one which we all know.)

(Nighttime.)

Lincoln is in the room and turning off the laptop, he then sees Luna come into the room and a little tired. "Hey bro." She then sits onto the bean bag chair.

"Luna! Are you okay?!" asked Lincoln with concern.

"Yeah, just sleepy is all. From taking care of the McBride kitties, how was your day?" asked Luna.

Lincoln recalls about the Rosato house getting demolished and then being rebuilt right before six sharp. "Well, that's something I gotta tell or show you on Friday."

"Oh cool, cool. Now if you don't mind little bro, I need to some …" And Luna passes out into slumber land.

Lincoln smiles and places a blanket onto his sister, he then lays next to her on another beanbag chair and also gets some sleep. But he didn't notice the three tickets in her pocket, tickets to the live concert of Kid Rock!

**A/N: And there goes the Purrfect gig and do not worry, this version of how it all went will be for Luna and Sam to tell in the next chapter, once they gathered Lincoln, Jordan, Simon and Stella. And on Friday will be the big Rosato house reveal/party! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 4/26/20.**


	212. Chapter 212

**Chapter 212**

**Please read till authors notes please.**

(The Loud House.)

Lincoln finishes using the bathroom and then sees Luna waiting for him. "Hey sis, you need to use the bathroom?"

"Nah bro, I was waiting for you so we can all go to the park. Did you tell Jordan to meet us there?" asked Luna.

"I did, she's kinda confused but I told her that it was your idea to go there. Is anyone else joining us?" asked Lincoln.

Luna chuckles. "That's a surprise bro, now come on. Let's get going."

They both head downstairs and into the living room, there they see some of their siblings watching TV. "Hey dues, Linc and I are headed to the park" said Luna.

"Have fun you two" replied Lori.

"Is it okay if I tag along? I could use some fresh air time at the park. And maybe some inspiration too" asked Leni.

"Sure thing Leni, the more the merrier" replied Lincoln.

"Yay!" cheered Leni. "I'll be back, I just need to grab something from my room!" she heads upstairs.

"Well, we should be waiting for her outside then" said Luna.

Lincoln then looks to Lisa who comes down the stairs with a drone. "Going to check on Patriot and Valkyrie sis?"

"Indeed I am. Though I would like to take stool sample from their offspring, they refused too. I do believe they know when their younglings are feeling healthy or not, so I will respect their wishes" said Lisa.

"Respecting the privacy of others, good call Lisa" said Lucy.

"I am five years old now and though I have a new horizon into seeing things with curiosity. I must also be respectful for what I am doing" replied Lisa. "Also, I should suggest to purchase some new Noise-Be-gone ear buds for Lily soon, the old ones will be worn out in a couple of days."

"Can't you just fix them?" asked Lana.

"That would be a good idea, but chances I might make a slight mistake and they would be deemed unrepairable" replied Lisa.

"Noted, I'll put that on my memo to buy some new ones" said Lori.

"Well, Lily better "B" safe than sorry if she doesn't wanna get Noise in her sleep! (Laughs.) Get it?" said Luan. They all groan from that pun. "Come on guys that was pretty funny."

"Not even close" replied Lola who is polishing her nails.

Luna and Lincoln do see their mom on her laptop. "Making another article for the gazette mom?" asked Lincoln.

"I am, and I know you two are busy so you can go ahead and have some fun with Lincoln Luna" replied Rita.

"Thanks mom" said Luna.

Then Leni comes down the stairs. "Okay, let's get going." They notice she brought with her, her purse.

Lincoln, Luna and Leni leave the house and hop into Luna's purple Ferrari. "Let's get going dudes! To the park!" And they drive out of the driveway and leave towards the park.

(Ketcham Park.)

They soon arrive to their destination. Luna parks her car and then they all get out. "Alright dudes, let's head on inside and wait for Jordan and the others."

"We're expecting some company?" asked Leni.

"We are, I don't know who but I know one of them is Sam for sure" replied Lincoln.

All three loud kids head into the park and look around, they see some of Lincoln's friends there and some of Jordan's gal pals as well.

"Looks like your new crew of friends are enjoying themselves" said Luna.

"It looks so sweet, kinda reminds me of when you and Jordan were always spending so much time together" said Leni.

Lincoln also agrees, he can see Trent and Kat by the fountain laughing, Artie and Cookie laying on a field of flowers and looking up and Lance and Joy sitting by a bench sharing an ice-cream. Lincoln also notices some other lovers. "And they're not the only ones here."

Leni and Luna see all three of Lynn's roller derby gals with their dates and they all seem to be enjoying themselves.

"Dang man, this park sure knows how to put romance in the air today" said Luna.

"I guess it all started when Lincoln and Jordan shared their best moments here, like when they first met" replied Leni.

"And I look forward for next year's anniversary for Jordan and me. Now, let's find someplace to wait for the others" said Lincoln.

They go towards some picnic benches and wait there, though Leni sits underneath a nearby tree and looks to the park, she needed some inspiration. Probably for a new fashion line she's making.

Lincoln and Luna pull out their acoustic guitars and tune them and start strumming, then Lincoln feels like something was watching him. And before he could even turn around he's tackled by someone and they both start laughing.

Luna also laughs at this cute sight of Lincoln and Jordan. "Got you again!" cheered Jordan as she's on top of him.

Lincoln chuckles. "Yeah you got me. This tackle and hug thing is gonna be one of these things we're gonna keep having huh?"

Jordan goes closer to his face and they kiss. "You can say that." Lincoln then kisses her again as he sits up. They soon break the kiss and look into each other's eyes.

Luna smiles and Leni sees this and records it, truth be told she saw Jordan sneaking behind Lincoln earlier, so she started recording until the tackle scene. She's gonna be sure the rest of the family sees this.

Lincoln and Jordan then get up and sit onto the benches. "Hi Luna" said Jordan.

"Hey little Rosato, glad you could make it" replied Luna.

"Well Lincoln said you wanted to show us something, but I know you won't show it because it seems you're waiting for some other company" said Jordan.

Luna chuckles. "You're like a black magic woman reading my mind little Rosato."

"Just a hunch" replied Jordan. Then they see three other figures headed towards them

"Luna!" yelled Sam.

"Over here dudes!" said Luna.

They notice with Sam was Simon and Stella. Now they were all getting suspicious as to what these two musical teens are up to.

"Hey guys, let me guess Sam said she has something to show you two?" asked Lincoln.

"Pretty much" replied Stella.

"And Luna must be planning the same thing as well for you two" said Simon.

"Yeah, so now that we're all here. What's the big news before I say mines?" asked Jordan.

"Take a seat dudes" said Luna. They all do as they're told.

"Alright, so some of you guys know that I had to cat sit for the McBride's right?" asked Luna.

"Yeah" said Lincoln and Simon.

"Not really" replied Jordan and Stella.

"Okay, well to those who did not know, I took the gig into taking care of the McBride cat's Cleopawtra and Nepurrtiti. They had to go to a McBride family reunion and they're usual cat sitter canceled at the last second" replied Luna.

"Well, that's some good information. And I could only guess the cats were giving you a hard time" said Stella.

Luna chuckles nervously. "Yeah, they were. I mean I can handle Cliff but these cats were feisty and very much uneasy with how I was trying to keep them in line. I did find the book on Kitty care that the McB's told me about, I had to feed them before 10 and then I realized it was way past ten and they got cranky, next I had to give them walks and then the walks turned to running and finally was bath time and they did not like that word at all."

Lincoln could tell his sister had a hard time. But then something came to his mind. "Why were you going to give them a bath? Did something happen?"

"We ran and we hit a guy delivering cake and I guess you can say I got icing on me and the cats real good" said Luna.

"That sounds like something Luan would wanna see" replied Simon. "And I could guess that's when Sam came into the picture right?"

Luna nods. "You guessed it little dude. Sam is great with animals, the only animals that seem to be okay with me are the ones we call family. So, I called Sam and she came to help."

"I came as fast as I could to help out, the little kitties were cautious at first because they can't be around more than one new person who comes through the door. But they were comfortable with me when I made contact, and with my help we aced in taking care of those fur babies!" said Sam.

"Sam distracted the kitties while I gave them a bath" said Luna.

"We gave each of them a massage and pedicure" said Sam.

"We played some games, from Tag to hide and seek and nothing was broken. Those cats are good when it comes to playing games and keeping the house stuff from breaking" said Luna.

"Then we took some selfies with them and made them look pretty in the pics" said Sam.

"And finally we sang them a lullaby and put them to sleep" said Luna.

"Though I don't know what happened after we did that" said Sam. "Until we woke up and realize we both fell asleep with the cats and we were face-to-face with the McBride's."

"They were kinda shocked that I brought someone over, but I told them that I was terrible with animals and I needed help. They were glad I was honest to them and they were proud at how we handled it as a team, so they gave each of us forty bucks which they pay us by the hour" replied Luna.

"But …. I gave all of my earned forty bucks to Luna" said Sam.

They were all confused by that last part. "Why?" asked Jordan.

Luna and Sam were both smiling. "So we can show you guys there!" They place in front of them the tickets for the Kid Rock live show.

"What?!" All four kids say in shock.

"No freaking way!" said Lincoln.

"Kid Rock!" said Simon.

"You guys got the tickets?!" asked Jordan.

"These things cost a lot of cash, I saw it from an online add" said Stella.

"We know, I was able to have the cash I have saved and thought I should get three tickets for me, Simon and Stella" said Sam.

"And even though our family is loaded with mad cash. I wanted to earn my keep to get the tickets for me Jordan and little bro, and that's why I took the gig for cat sitting. For this!" said Luna.

All the kids grab their tickets, get up and hug Luna and Sam. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Luna and Sam smile and hug them back. "Anytime little dudes. We both did this so we can all have a rockin' good time!"

Leni sees this and then takes a picture. "So cute! The others are so going to like this!"

"Not as much as me" Leni turns around and someone grabs her purse and runs for it. "Hey! My purse!"

Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Sam, Simon and Stella see this. "Stop Thief!" Leni chases after him. The others also take chase. "Hey!"

The man continues running away from all of them, but then he's leg swiped by Trent, he gets up and gets punched in the face by Lance and then Artie hits him with a leg kick to the face and the crook lies on the ground unconscious.

Cookie gets the purse and hands it to Leni. "Here you go Leni."

"Thank you so much boys" said Leni.

"No prob" replied Trent, Lance and Artie.

Lincoln was shocked and impressed. "Wow, nice one guys!"

"Hey, when we saw the whole ordeal we had to take action" said Trent.

"Also, I saw that guy earlier when we went into the park. I thought he was just a homeless man" said Artie.

Lance then drags the unconscious man and ties him onto the lamp post and puts a sock in his mouth. "This should keep him from running, thank goodness my uncle taught me how to tie a knot."

"I am calling the police" said Kat.

"Good idea" said Joy.

Lincoln and Luna then hug Leni. "Are you okay sis?" asked Luna.

"I'm fine, at least it wasn't one of those mean kids that wanna come for revenge on us" said Leni.

Hearing this made Lincoln a bit worried, he then looks to Trent, Artie and Lance. _'They trained for combat and all I have is little experience and little to know stuff from Lynn and the baseball bat I got. I think ….. I think I should toughen up even more, just in case. But I'm gonna need someone else to train me, someone who can make me stronger.' _Then he gets an idea. _'And I know just the mentors to do it!'_

**A/N: Sorry if this is short, but I promise this'll make sense once Lincoln takes his footsteps into learning how to fight! And on Saturday is the big concert hang out. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**I want your opinion guys, it's been bugging me ever since I made some of my stories. Who here wants to see me post an M-Rated Story as a bad ending to one of my stories, like Spell Luck! and Spells and Louds?**

**They may contain sexual situations. I'm just asking and give me you're honest replies.**

**Date made: 4/26/20.**


	213. Chapter 213

**Chapter 213**

**Thank you avenger44 for assisting with this and the idea as well.**

(My 22. The Loud House.)

It's now afternoon and all of the louds are now going into Vanzilla, well not all of them.

Lynn Sr and Rita are in Vanzilla alongside Lori, Lynn Jr, Lily and Lisa.

Luan, Lola and Lana are in Leni's car and Lincoln and Lucy are in Luna's Ferrari.

"Alright, are we all here?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Almost!" Lincoln whistles and coming from the back of the house, are Patriot and Valkyrie carrying their nest and in the nest of course are their three eagle chicks.

The eagles land the nest into the Luna's car. "Looks like they wanna tag along. Was this your idea bro?" asked Luna.

"Sort of, Jordan did say they can tag along too" replied Lincoln.

"Well, we can try and keep this ride less cool and a bit warm for them" said Luna.

"No need sis, Patriot brought a heating blanket for them" replied Lincoln. They see Patriot place the blanket onto the chicks as they sleep. "And yes, they got some food just in case."

"Let us hope Jordan has a new porch or tree for the eagles to place their nest as we get there" replied Lisa.

"I'm sure they do have one sweetie" said Rita. She then sees Lori looking at some letters. "You okay there Lori?

"Y-Yeah, I'm just a bit concerned about going to college. It says here that enrolling into Fairway ends next week on Saturday" replied Lori.

"Well don't you worry Lori, once we go there next week and tour the campus then you can decide whether you'd like to go there or not. Whatever you choose is okay with all of us, we support you all the way" replied Lynn Sr.

They all agreed.

Lori smiled, she was happy that they had her back on this choice. "Thanks guys, this means a lot to me and whether I'd like to go there or not."

"Okay, so now that we got all of that covered and done. Can we go to this party now?" said Lynn Jr.

"Okay junior. Take it easy now" replied Lynn Sr. He starts vanzilla as do the others and their cars, and they drive off.

"This is gonna be one cool party" said Lana.

"How would you know? None of us even know what it's even about or even what the occasion is" replied Lola.

"Whatever it is, sure ain't a farewell as a fairway college! (Laughs.) Get?" said Luan.

But speaking about college has one person worried. Leni, she knows Lori wants to go to college and, she can't stop her following her dream. Lori has always wanted to go to Fairway. Leni sighs and just thinks of one thing. _'If Lori wants to go to college, then I won't stop her. It's not gonna be the same without her in the house or being my roommate.' _Leni then focuses on the road and they all continue their drive to the Rosato house.

(Roseround Avenue.)

They make it to the street, which unexpectedly is named after what Rosato stands for, weird right?

"So, what do you guys think the party is gonna be about?" asked Lucy.

"Probably some kind of new thing, maybe she got into college too" joked Lynn Jr.

Lori chuckles. "First off, she's not old enough for college."

"So says Lisa" replied Lola.

Lisa smirks. "True that my mind is that beyond the statistics to any form of college. Sadly I am stuck in kindergarten."

Some of them chuckle at that. Luna sees Lincoln looking for something out the window, Lucy also sees this. "What are you looking for Lincoln?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Luce. Just looking for their house" replied Lincoln.

They all overhear this. How? Lisa added some small radio systems so they can all interact with each other when they're on a group road trip.

"Lincoln, not to be too obvious. But we already know what her house looks like" replied Leni.

"Yeah, why would you go looking around for someplace we've seen and been in?" asked Lola.

Lincoln just smirks. "Oh just you wait guys. It's gonna be a heck of a surprise!" Luna could guess, he knows something that they don't something that does involve his small hang out with Jordan while Luna was cat sitting.

Patriot and Valkyrie are also confused by this. Valkyrie then eats some meat and then feeds her young.

Then they all see it, something a whole lot new and a whole lot awesome and/or amazing. "What?!"

They all park their vehicles next to the Rosato Van and Rick's car. There is also this white and blue electric car and it looks like its part speakers too. Weird.

Lincoln smirks. "Guys, welcome to the new Rosato House!"

Now I don't know how to fully and/or properly describe it, but this was the best I got from finding an image of a large beautiful house with a pool. Normally I'd just wing it so here we go!

The garage is not connected to the house anymore, its large painted yellow and has enough space and doors for 4 cars and a large driveway with security measures.

The Rosato house is large and no longer looking like a normal house similar to the louds. Colored yellow now, the parts of the house look more rectangular in comparison and has this Mediterranean style garden around it. There are some windows on the second floor and two large windows on either side of the front door.

The main front door is painted brown and custom made and carved with some rose patterns around it. The first floor has a large living room with three couches, four chairs in front of the large TV. The room behind it is the family den where they also read books, it's also where the fire place is and is surrounded by two chairs and two couches. There is a door that leads to the backyard.

Next to the living room is the dining room with a large dining table and more than 10 chairs. The room behind it is the kitchen, two large double door refrigerators, two stoves, two sinks, two dishwasher, instead of a kitchen table it's a kitchen counter with marble tiles. There are tons of cooking tools and lots of cupboards for the canned foods. There is a door that leads to the backyard.

Between the living room and kitchen are some large stairs that lead to the second floor. The second floor has expanded. 8 Bedrooms and 4 bathrooms.

One room is Jordan's, has a balcony that lets her see the backyard, walk in closet and bathroom, the parent's room also has a balcony that lets them see the front yard and its own bathroom. There is an office neighboring their bedroom, that's where Rick Rosato does his work. There's another master bedroom with its own bathroom and balcony, another bathroom down the hallway and then that leaves four other rooms as guest rooms.

The backyard has grown, it has a large swimming pool with a water slide and a fountain feature as well as its two diving boards and it has a hot tub function. The swimming pool is surrounded by nice tiled ground and then some grass, there is a grill and a large brick wall that acts as the fence with rose patterns on them.

The whole house has some new security all based off of FutureTech design and three trees in the front yard and two in the back, and of course their mailbox.

And there it is. The new Rosato House, home of Jordan Rosato, her dog Ajax and her parents Rick and Jesse Rosato. Hope this was okay guys.

The Louds all get out of the cars and the two eagles carry their nest and look to the house.

"Did we die and go to castle heaven?!" asked Lola.

"Whoa! They renovated their house?!" said Rita.

"Now this …. This is a surprise!" said Lori.

"This place kinda looks like something we've seen on TV" said Leni.

Lisa sees some security cameras with the FutureTech Logos. "FutureTech was here and helped make this?! Are you kidding me?!"

Luna looks to Lincoln who smiles at all of them. "So, this is what Jordan wanted to show you days ago. The big renovation thing! This is …. This is kinda cool."

"Yeah, I fainted when I saw it and then I woke up and helped them out. Though they renovated quickly with the help of some cloned guys and the CEO of FutureTech" replied Lincoln.

Lisa looks to her brother. "And you didn't tell me about this why?!"

Lincoln looks to Lisa sternly. "Because Lisa Marie Loud, you know they wouldn't want you to get involved with their technology. One meet up with you and Martin McKenzie could spell disaster, or a war. And if that happens then sure as heck no one can win or survive it."

Lynn Sr and Rita do recall the man in the tech suit when they were all touring the Allied Outpost outside of town. "Lisa, Lincoln's right. We don't want you to pester or even anger the people who made this home" said Rita.

"And don't even think about trying to hack into their security either young lady" said Lynn Sr.

Lisa sighs. "Fine, if you say so." They then walk to the house.

Lincoln knocks on the door and the one answering it is Jordan. "Lincoln! Guys! You all made it! Awesome!"

Lincoln hugs her and they share a small kiss. "We wouldn't wanna miss the big intro of your new place, this sure is as new as I last saw it."

"Well, it did took only one day to make this house build fast. Those guys at FutureTech know how to instant build things, very impressive" replied Jordan.

Lisa is shocked to hear this, and so do the others. They then tour around the place and are amazed at how nice it looks. Lynn Sr seemed more interested in the kitchen and how big it was.

We all know what the place looks like from the description way above.

"So, where is the party at? I wanna hit the pool!" said Lynn Jr.

"Calm down guys, it's all in the back and yes the food is all ready, we haven't had any other guests yet and we have musical entertainment setup" said Jordan as they follow her towards the backyard door. "Courtesy of my other heroic version." She then opens the door and they all see the large backyard. Which you all know what it looks like.

They do see some tables with lots of food, food fit for this kind of party!

"Wow! Look at that pool!" said Lana.

"That fountain feature makes it look so fancy!" said Lola.

"So glad I brought with me my bathing suit" said Lori.

"Same here! Totes gonna love this party!" said Leni.

"Wow, your mom went all out with the food for this party!" said Lynn Sr.

"Now that is a lot of food! Can't wait for some of my teammates to be here" said Lynn Jr. Then she realizes, they might bring with them their dates.

Patriot and Valkyrie fly above the house with the nest. Jordan sees them. "Hey guys! Over by that tree!"

Patriot and Valkyrie fly towards the tree near the balcony to Jordan's room. They set down their nest and tend to their chicks, but they have to admit that this new look to the Rosato home is very impressive.

Lincoln chuckles. "Wow! That one I did not know about."

"Well, we had to trim some of the branches around here in order to make nesting possible" replied Jordan.

"Sure is gonna be a clutch of a time when birds start to fly!" joked Luan.

Then Luna sees this teenage girl.

Age is 16, blue hair with some dark blue and light blue streaks. Wearing some deep purple shades and some headphones. White shirt and skirt with some blue and light blue linings and a musical note symbol on the skirt along with magenta and purple streaked pants. Purple elbow length fingerless gloves and some cool retro looking blue sneakers and her skin is white. Who the heck is this?

Luna nudges Jordan. "Hey, is she the musical entertainment?"

Jordan sees the girl setup the stage. "Oh yeah, she's the one. My hero self also known as Arct Aurora said that she's having the same party as we are."

Rick and Jesse then come out of the house. They changed into their formal wear. "True, we got inspired when Jordan heard about her other self and her parents making renovations to their home" said Rick.

"So we thought it would be a good idea to do the same for our home and it only costed little in cash. FutureTech is a rich company and they have loads of resources and are always helpful" replied Jesse.

"The girl over there is named DJ-Pon 3, she's going to be the music and from what I heard she knows how to turn the beats up and crank it all the way beyond 11" replied Jordan.

This shocks Lincoln and Luna. "What?!"

The DJ looks towards them and waves. "Oh yeah, she doesn't say anything. No clue why, she seems more into the rhythm of music than herself" replied Jordan.

"Dang, Sam will wanna hear and see this chick" said Luna.

"Same with Tabby, she's gonna have her mind blown from her" said Lincoln. But he notices something was not right. "Umm my love, not to be rude. But where is her table? Doesn't she need one to drop the beat?"

Jordan was also wondering this. "You know, I have no idea. What is she up to?"

Then the blue haired girl gets her car keys and goes back to the front, she then returns with her electric car and it gets on stage.

"Yo, what's the dealio with that?" asked Luna.

"What is she doing?' asked Rick and Jesse.

Lisa then looks closely. "Something tells me that is not just car."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Lana and Lynn Jr.

Then the teenage DJ pushes the button of her car and it transforms. The front morphs into the front volume system with colors, her driver's seat is now the turn table, the tires are the speakers, the back activates strobe and rainbow lights and another speaker is in the back! The car just turned into her set.

They all go jaws dropped seeing this. DJ Pon-3 winks towards them.

Luna, Lincoln and Jordan are shocked, this girl is awesome!

"So, you guys …. You guys wanna go inside and change …. Change for the pool?" asked Jordan.

"Yeah" they all replied and go back into the house to change, some of them are trying to figure out what they just saw.

(Hours later.)

Night has fallen, but the backyard has all of its lights on! The whole place is now packed with friends and people they know.

All of them in the pool and enjoying this party like it was awesome!

Mayor Davis chats with some of the people in the party and also gets to know some of the rich friends of the Rosato's.

Mollie and Lynn Jr compete to see who can make the biggest cannon ball!

Margo, Paula, Rusty and Polly have a spicy sub eating contest. Looks like Rusty is over his spice allergy. Nice!

Clyde is enjoying the water slide alongside Giggles, Liam and Zach. Clyde's dads are making sure he wasn't getting hurt.

Lana and Lola using pool sticks to battle and with some of their friends joining in.

Luan and Benny chatting with Spencer and Ruby by the punch bowl.

Lori and Leni along with their friends are taking selfies and enjoying some teen gossip time.

Bobby arrives along with Ronnie Anne, Sid, Maria, Tia Frida, Tio Carlos, Carl, CJ, Carlitos, Carlota, Rosa and Hector, they left Lalo and Sergio to be watched over by their neighbors. Becca, Stanley and Adelaide are also there.

Lucy and Haiku underneath the tree, avoiding the company of too many. Oh, and Maggie is also with them.

Rita is by the side of the pool with Lily, she makes sure her swim diaper is tightened. But then Jesse shows her they did make a smaller pool for some babies. This was a good idea.

Lisa is enjoying some of the food, and even though Darcy wants her to join in the pool. Lisa says she's gonna have to wait after an hour first.

Lynn Sr volunteers to be on the grill and cook some burgers and hotdogs, and with the help of Rosa they double the cooking and make some Spanish meals as well.

Lincoln and Jordan are both in their swimwear and are relaxing on some beach chairs by the pool.

A lot of people are on the dance floor and Hugh and Dimartino are both doing a Spanish tango style dance. Agnes Johnson and Norm are also dancing.

Luna, Sam and their band are dancing to the beats of this DJ's vibes.

"Dude! That's her car! Man I am so jealous right now!" said Mazzy.

"How the heck did she get it to turn into that?!" said Sully.

"She has got to be the greatest DJ I have ever know! What's her name again?" asked Tabby.

"From what Luna said, DJ Pon-3, no clue her real name but her wheels sure know how to make some sick beats than just screeching on the asphalt" said Chunk.

"Whatever she did to her car and whoever she is. She is cool in my book!" said Sam.

"Dang right she is, would be nice if she talked though" said Luna as she dances with Sam.

Simon and Stella are both on the tree branch, they both help feed the eagle chicks. "Aww, they're so cute!" said Stella. She feeds Artemis and Freya with the droppers of juiced meat.

"Thanks for letting us help you guys. I think you two should go and enjoy the party, we can take it from here" replied Simon. He then feeds Harrier with a dropper of juiced meat.

Adelaide also wants to join, but she knows she's not allowed to climb up a place that's way too high, so she goes over and plays with Lola and Lana.

Patriot and Valkyrie can see that their babies are in good hands, so they both fly down to Lincoln and Jordan and relax next to them.

"Oh yeah! Now this is the life! Steady and loving relationship! New and exciting things! Great new changes! Dang what is next for all of us?" said Lincoln as he drinks his iced tea and puts on his shades.

Jordan chuckles as she drinks her iced tea. "Whatever happens, I hope we all get through it with courage and skill!"

"To this awesome new life!" Lincoln and Jordan toast their drinks and so do Ronnie Anne and Sid who are also in their swim wear, shades and with iced teas.

"Ya darn right on that one Loud!" said Sid.

"This is one heck of a party and some of my pals are enjoying it too!" said Ronnie Anne. She sees Sameer, Taber and Nikki at the pool and doing some sick tricks as they cannon ball and go down the water slide.

"So, mind telling us again what happened with Bobby and Parr" said Lincoln.

"And what about the Burger Blast thing that happened. What happened to that and how did you guys handle it?" asked Jordan.

"Okay, but be warned it got really, really epic" said Ronnie Anne.

"And we almost got in trouble" replied Sid.

Lincoln and Jordan smiled. This is one episode they need to know. Then they hear Lori yell at Bobby. "What?! You were attacked by a Cheetah?! And who the heck is Parr?!"

Yeah, looks like the Casagrandes must've had one heck of an adventure.

**A/N: And that's the rap there guys. Come next chapter is the Kid Rock concert chapter, I'll try my best for that one. Thank you avenger44 for this idea for the renovation party. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/3/20.**


	214. Chapter 214

**Chapter 214**

(May 23. The Loud House. 5pm.)

Lincoln puts on some black jeans, orange shirt with a white skull, black boots with brown straps, black long sleeve jacket with the name Kid Rock at the back, fingerless gloves and his lovers necklace.

Luna puts on some black leggings with white belt straps, purple tank top with a violet skull on it, purple heeled boots with white belt straps, leather jacket with the name Kid Rock on the back, fingerless gloves and her signature paper clip earrings.

The two siblings look at each other and high five. "Kid Rock!" they both cheer.

"Tonight is gonna be so awesome sis!" said Lincoln in excitement. He grabs his phone and wallet.

Luna chuckles. "Heck yea it's gonna be awesome bro! You're first Kid Rock concert, my first Kid Rock concert, but most of all our first Kid Rock concert together! Big sis and little bro! Rockin' it out to the Digital Cowboy!"

"He's so cool! And he's done most of his epic songs on WWE! And they are awesome! The Devil without a cause!" said Lincoln.

Luna then hugs Lincoln and they both chuckle. "Look at ya bro! Rocking to this guy we both barely knew, and I'm supposed to know a lot of great rockstars and musicians!"

"Then I guess this is one rock star we're both glad we now know. Let's get going then sis" said Lincoln. They then break the hug.

"So, Jordan texted she's ready yet?" asked Luna.

"She hasn't texted me yet, what about the others?" asked Lincoln.

"Sam and Simon are locked and loaded and probably Stella as well" replied Luna.

They both leave the bedroom and head down the stairs. They then see the whole family in the living room watching TV, they then look to Lincoln and Luna.

"Whoa, look at you two! You guys kinda look like twins. Sorta" said Lynn Junior.

"I know Lana and I are twins, but we don't wear the same things all the time" said Lola.

"Unless we're making lots of candy for Halloween!" replied Lana. Lana and Lola fist bump.

"Nice looks guys, totes match each other and makes you two really look like Rock n' Roll bonded sibs!" said Leni.

"Thanks guys, we're both stoked for tonight" said Luna.

"And Sam, Simon, Stella and Jordan are going in for the ride into the tombstone of the dead man!" cheered Lincoln.

Lucy is confused by this. "Why did you bring the name of the Undertaker into that?" It was then Lincoln and Luna realized, they didn't really tell them about the concert they're going to.

"Oh, I guess we didn't tell you about the concert" said Luna.

"Yeah, you guys never told us about that" said Luan.

"Is it SMOOCH?" asked Lori.

"KISS?" asked Leni.

"Mick Swagger?" asked Lynn Sr. He seemed happy for that one.

"Nope!" said Lincoln. He and Luna wink and turn around to show the names on the back of their jackets. "This guy!"

They look to the name. "Who the heck is Kid Rock?" asked Rita. "He sounds like a new comer to me."

Lincoln and Luna are shocked, but they know they don't know about him. "New comer? He's the Devil without a cause! Seven time platinum artist!" said Luna.

"He's performed for WWE at some of their events, including the Undertaker's return on an American bike style! He's the Digital Cowboy and does Rock, Rap and Country! He even performed for the tribute to the troops!" said Lincoln.

Lisa seems interested. "Perhaps I shall do my research to know about this Mr. Kid Rock and his accomplishments, judging from what you two have said he does sound successful."

"Songs for WWE? Which ones?" asked Lynn Jr.

"Well, I can't say the song the Undertaker used, it has a bad word in it" replied Lincoln nervously.

Rita, Lynn Sr and Lori are stunned hearing this. "What?"

"Don't worry dudes, we're smart enough not to use words like them here in the house" said Luna. "And Sam and I will be there to keep an eye on em."

They didn't seem quite okay with this kind of rock star, Lincoln and Jordan are 12. They know their growing up and they did recall when Luna punished the two of them for using words while they were venting during April after the boat trip incident, and they know that Lincoln and Jordan know when to keep their thoughts and words to themselves. Luna is gonna be there with them after all.

"Well, okay then. Just as long as there won't be any trouble" said Rita.

"We promise mom. Guardian's honor" said Luna as she crosses her heart. This kinda makes Lincoln chuckle.

"You guys said he's some kind of digital cowboy right? Does he do some cowboy step dancing on the floor?" asked Lynn Sr.

Lincoln and Luna know how much when it comes to their dad and mom with their weird and in a way odd cowboy romance stuff. "Umm, no he doesn't. Plus, I don't think it's a good idea to have you even tell him that. It could get awkward real fast" said Lincoln.

Lynn Sr is confused by this. "What? How can it get awkward? He's a cowboy kinda guy so it should be fine to tell him that right?"

Lisa sighs. "Father, might I remind you what Luna instructed during the Mick Swagger visit about using such British imitation."

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Lynn Sr.

Luna sighs. "Pops, imagine if it was the same thing. Only Kid Rock visits and he sees you and mom doing that dance you guys do and it gets weird and he walks out. The old times were good to work for you guys in your hay days, but this is the next gen for music and conversations and …. It might be kinda racist. He's not from Texas, he may have Wild West guy in his blood, but he's a Detroit man."

Lynn Sr was about to say something, but Rita stops him. "We understand. Go have fun kids, and try not to get into any trouble!"

"We will!" replied Lincoln and Luna. They both leave the house.

Lynn Jr then leaves and gest to her room. "Well, things got unexpected real fast. I'm gonna go and see what Margo is up to."

"I'll be in the vents" said Lucy. She crawls into a nearby vent.

"I should charge my phone" said Lori. "Same here" Leni follows.

"I should go and check on Izzy and El Diablo" said Lana as she heads up stairs.

"And I am going to brush my hair, I need some beauty sleep" said Lola as she follows her twin.

"I'm gonna go and see if I have any birthday gigs for next week. Gotta stay up to date!" said Luan as she heads upstairs.

Lisa also follows. "And I must begin my research on this Digital Cowboy and see how his songs are." Then Rita crosses her arms. "Do not worry, I will do my research and if one of his songs have something inappropriate within them then I will not listen to it." Lisa picks up Lily and they head upstairs.

Rita sighs and looks to her husband. "Something wrong Lynn?"

"What? Nothing, nothing." replied Lynn Sr. Then he sighs. "Okay, so you think our old generation is barely any much interest today?"

Rita also knows this. "Well, not everyone would do disco much or even listen to the karaoke you like. It would have to be grownups like us who were born during those times who know how to love them. The people of this generation are different and Luna is right, it could get awkward when we try and show them our stuff. IT might also be embarrassing and we could end up getting humiliated as well."

Lynn Sr. sighs, he decides to just accept it. "You think Grouse still listens to the stuff we like?" He says with joy.

Rita could tell this could end badly. "How about we think about how we're gonna go to the campus tour at Fairway instead of trying to bother Grouse instead?"

(Outside.)

Lincoln and Luna both get into her purple Ferrari. Lincoln sees Patriot on the roof and waves goodbye to him, the eagle sees this and also waves.

"You sure he can't come bro?" asked Luna.

"I'm sure, he and Valkyrie have their family to tend to. We got some friends and a concert to deal with! So let's punch it sis!" said Lincoln.

"You got it dude!" She steps on the pedal and they speed off to their first destination.

(Montage!)

Lincoln and Luna stop in front of the Sharp House and Simon and Sam get in.

They then go to the Gonzales house and pick up Stella.

And finally they pick up Jordan.

(End montage! Wow that was short, what were you guys expecting more?)

The Ferrari continues to drive to their destination. Let's see what their wearing for the concert.

Sam Sharp: White shirt with a glasses logo, black leather jacket with light blue streaks and Kid Rock's name in the back, the same hat as Kid Rock and same glasses, Black boots with blue belt straps, black knee ripped jeans and black bracelets.

Simon Sharp: Light green shirt with a glasses logo, black leather jacket with Kid Rock's name in the back, the same hat and glasses as Sam, Black boots with light green belt straps and blue knee ripped jeans.

Stella Gonzales: Grey shirt, black tank top jacket with Kid Rock's name in the back, black leggings and a red skirt and her signature shoes.

Jordan Rosato: Yellow shirt with a white skull, black tank top jacket with Kid Rock's name in the back, black leggings, her light blue skirt and her brown shoes.

Lincoln and Simon just look to their girlfriends with a love daze. Stella and Jordan giggle at this. "You boys alright?" they ask in unison.

"Yeah" the two boys reply in unison.

The two girls giggles and decide to snap them out of their trance by kissing them.

Luna and Sam chuckle seeing this from the rear view mirror. "Hey back there, no funny business" said Luna.

Sam chuckles. "Because that's Luan's thing."

They then break the kiss. Lincoln and Simon both are a bit dazed but regain their thoughts.

"Sorry about that guys. It's just you look so hot and pretty in that" said Lincoln.

"He's right. As if my lady couldn't get any cuter and gorgeous" said Simon.

Stella and Jordan giggles. "Oh boys don't make us blush too much!"

Simon and Lincoln chuckle and fist bump each other for making their girls feel comfortable and all romantic.

Luna and Sam snicker. "Wow, are we going to a Kid Rock Concert or a Boys-B-Boys concert?" asked Sam.

"Let's hope not, they may have some good songs when it matters. But the concert is just kinda sad and sappy" replied Luna.

"Agreed" they all reply.

(Royal Woods Mall.)

Luna parks her car at the parking lot and they all get out and head into the mall. "Alright guys! We got the tickets and we are stoked for this!" said Luna.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" said Lincoln.

"Kid Rock Style baby!" said Simon.

"Our first concert as all four of us and our first Kid Rock concert!" said Sam.

"I did some research on his songs and they are so wicked cool!" said Jordan.

"Same! Though some of them have some cursing, but I'm cool with it!" said Stella.

"Lincoln?" They all turn around and see the McBride's Clyde, Howard and Harold.

"Hey guys, what are you guys doing here at night?" asked Lincoln.

"We were going to claim our package. It's for the kitties" replied Howard.

"Wouldn't wanna brag, but it's a new scratching post for them!" said Clyde.

"And what are you all doing here?" asked Harold. "And what are you all wearing?"

"We're going to a concert" replied Simon.

Clyde looks closely. "Well, sure doesn't look like SMOOCH. What kind of band?"

"Don't you mean who? It's the legendary man of Rap, Rock and Country Kid Rock!" yelled Luna.

"And we are so gonna rock it like we mean it!" said Sam.

Howard and Harold gasp. "You're all going to hi concert? Seriously?" said Harold.

"I honestly don't know the guy. Is he good?" asked Clyde.

"More than just good. He is awesome! And not just because most of his performances were in WWE, his songs are the reason he's a 7 time platinum artist!" said Lincoln.

"Gotta admit he's got style and the swag to show everyone why he's called that way" said Jordan.

"And it's our very first concert to see him live here in the Royal Woods mall!" said Stella.

Harold and Howard were concerned. "As much fun as that sounds for all of you, I don't think it's age proper" said Howard.

They all groan in annoyance. "Here we go again!" said Simon.

"Dudes, I appreciate babysitting the cats and handling the things they need because it's a normal issue. But this thing where you guys act all above and cautious is just so annoying" said Luna.

"Which explains why I seem to notice how on edge the cats are when they can't have a pickle as a snack. I guess they find it on the annoying level of 1" said Sam.

"The cats find this annoying too?" asked Stella and Jordan.

"Our cats do not think of that!" said Howard. "And we know all about this Kid Rock and his words in every concert, it is very inappropriate."

"Are you kids sure you six can't just go and see an opera or something with less cursing in it. There are four kids in your group who aren't ready for this" said Harold.

Lincoln sighs. "I've been watching pro wrestling, slight command of a small task force outside of Royal Woods, got myself hurt many times and pretty much into the rock and roll musical style Luna is in, so don't tell me about age restriction when I seem to have already bypassed it!"

They all remain silent from Lincoln's outburst. Some Kid Rock fans hear this and cheer for him.

Luna smiles. "Wow, rebellious as me. Sorta."

Harold and Howard gasp in shock. "Lincoln, what would your mother say about this?!"

"She knows they're here, and so does their dad. They allowed them to and they trust Luna to keep an eye on them" said Sam.

"Our parents also let us come to this concert" said Stella.

Clyde then intervenes. "Dad's stop! You guys have to stop acting like this, things change and I wanna adapt to it. But I know when I'll be ready to take the same teenage vision step Lincoln is when I feel like it, I don't want you going around and pinning all of your ridiculous rules on my friends and their family. They're not me and they never will be."

"Clyde honey, we're just doing what's right" said Harold.

"Well, it's not right to me!" said Clyde. "My friends, but mostly Lincoln are right. You guys are way into too much safety and even though we had this same problem when that exchange student came to the house, for some reason it doesn't get into your skulls! If this keeps up with you two giving off these rules, then I might lose my friends and end up living with you for the rest of my life! How the heck am I supposed to find that special someone?!"

The two McBride husbands were shocked at their child's outburst towards them. "But Clyde sweetie, what about Penelope?"

"We broke it off!" said Clyde. "We realized it wasn't meant to be, and she was acting like you two! And becoming so annoying even to my friends and I am so glad she's moving next school year!"

Lincoln, Jordan, Simon and Stella were impressed with Clyde standing up to his dad's. Luna and Sam never knew Clyde can be this authoritarian like.

"So please, just stop it! Stop doing this to me! To my friends and cats! Because I let them have a pickle, which they wanna eat because their cats!" said Clyde.

Howard and Harold didn't know what to do. They might get more than just these words if they start mentioning Dr. Lopez and recently she's been trying to get more vacations to get away from their constant calls about personal issues that can't solve on their own.

"Okay Clyde, we …. We'll try" said Howard as he lets a tear fall.

"And crying is not gonna guilt trip me. I learned that from an old pal" Clyde looks to Lincoln and they give each other a thumbs up.

Harold sighs. "Well, we should get to the car now. We won't be a bother to you kids as of now." They then take their leave with some people looking at them and shaking their heads with stern glares.

Clyde looks to Lincoln, Jordan, Simon, Stella, Luna and Sam. "Sorry about that guys."

"No need little dude. You stood up to your dad's in public!" said Sam.

"The whole town will be relieved to hear about this" said Stella.

"At this point there's gonna be a lot of people standing up to them for all their complaints and annoying suggestions" said Simon.

"You took charge _Like a Boss_ McBride!" said Luna. "Guess you've got some _Incredible thoughts _to make the right words!"

"A lot of our friends might hear about this" said Jordan.

Lincoln shakes his hand. "Good job buddy, you did good and I'm sure Dr. Lopez would be proud too."

Clyde smiles. "Thanks guys. Well, I should get going. You guys have fun at you're concert!" They all wave goodbye as Clyde heads back to his dad's and they head home. He stood up to them and he's gonna make sure they don't intervene with whatever his friends or what Lincoln does.

They then walk their way to the concert hall. "Our sister's won't believe this" said Luna.

"Lisa will be guessing she knew about when Clyde would snap and act like a boss" said Lincoln.

They then hand over their tickets and go through the doors.

They are now in the same arena where SMOOCH performed, but in the middle of the stage is the sign of the now arriving rock star.

Lincoln, Luna, Sam, Simon, Stella and Jordan are able to get to the front without crowd surfing and the whole arena turns dark. The audience starts to cheer.

"This is it!" yelled Sam.

Then they hear a voice saying. "Are you scared?"

Child voices: _He's here_ (Bell toll.)

And the lights turn on and Kid Rock is on stage and performs his song "American Bad Ass."

This is a concert they will rock to for more to come.

**A/N: And Rock it like Kid Rock with this one when you feel like it! And I am glad I decided to add some Clyde becoming more than just a kid into this. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/5/20.**


	215. Chapter 215

**Chapter 215**

(Fairway University, Great Lake City.)

Vanzilla as well as Leni and Luna's cars make it to the dream college of Lori. They all look in awe at the place. "This is it guys! Fairway University! Where education and golf is all the rage!" said Lori. "Oh! I am so excited! The college Bobby and I will attend!"

The louds and Jordan were happy to see Lori being here in the campus for a tour. "Well, this place sure looks like it has potential for someone like you Lori" said Jordan. "You're an ace at golf, you have good grades and you know how to manage things when they spiral out of control, which is in a way how Lincoln also does it."

Lori smiles. Thank you Jordan, and who knows maybe Lincoln could be part of this college."

They all chuckle hearing that, and so does Lincoln. "Well, I wouldn't say I wanna be part of this. I'm no expert at golf."

"But if we can all recall, Rick Rosato wants you to one day run his shipping company" said Luna as she ruffles his hair.

Lincoln chuckles hearing that one. "That is kinda true, no shadow of a doubt. But that career seems to be a hard ball choice, music is still on my agenda as of now." Luna smiled hearing that.

"Well one thing I know is that this place is perfect for Lori, because it suits her and all that she is now" said Leni. "I'm happy for you sis."

"Aww, thank you Leni" replied Lori. Leni knows it's gonna be rough without her roommate Lori, but she has to step up and be the older sibling soon. And she will make Lori proud and her parents and Lincoln and Luna.

They then continue to walk around and see the place. Then they duck down when something flies passed their heads. Lincoln, Jordan and Lori recognize him as. "Sergio?!"

"Rawrk! Reunited, and it feels so good."

They then see two other people they all know. It was Ronnie Anne and her Tio Carlos. "Hey guys" replied Lincoln and Jordan. "I didn't know Sergei was coming" said Lincoln.

Tio Carlos sighs. "Neither did we."

"I'm a stow away!" cheered Sergio as he flies around.

Ronnie Anne then looks to Lori. "Bobby said he's sorry he couldn't make it" She then shows her the picture on her phone. "He's kinda stuck at the Mercado." They all see the image of Bobby on the floor after the glue shelf was knocked over and he's literally stuck onto the floor of the Mercado.

Lori seemed worried about this. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"He will be, Abuela is chiseling him out as we speak" said Ronnie Anne.

(_Mercado._)

"Abuela, are you sure this won't hurt me?" asked Bobby nervously.

"Do not worry Mijo, this won't hurt" replied Abuela as she readies her goggles and a chisel. "Not one bit." She is about to turn it on, but then it was turned off by her husband Hector.

"Rosa, I do not want you ruining the floor" said Hector.

Abuela looks to him in anger. "Then what do you expect me to use to get our grandson out huh?"

Hector hands her his bunion scraper. "Works like a charm, even for glue. Trust me."

Rosa takes it and tries it and it removes some of the glue. "Huh, it does work. I should get one for myself when I need to remove anything sticky stuck to the pans and pots." She then continues to scrape the glue off the ground to free Bobby.

"Umm, how long will this take?" asked Bobby.

(_Back to Fairway!_)

"Great seeing you again Louds, and Jordan" said Carlos. "I have to get back to my guest lecture on the measurements on Bermuda grass and its utility in creating an eco-friendly golf course." They all seem unsure about what he just said, did anyone get what he just said? "I'm in hall B if anyone wants to see it."

They all just start talking that they have other stuff to do, then Tio Carlos walks off to his guest lecturing class.

Then Lynn Sr sees something. "Oh, oh! Who wants to check out the Campus store?" They all look at the building.

Luan, Lana, Lola, Lucy, Lynn Jr and Lisa agree with their dad. All but Lincoln, Jordan, Luna and Ronnie Anne.

Have fun guys, we're gonna do what we came here to do" said Lincoln. Lincoln and Jordan and Luna pull out their roller skates and Ronnie Anne has her skateboard.

"I'll keep an eye on them dudes" said Luna. She then puts her roller skates on and so does Lincoln and Jordan.

"Have fun you guys and be careful" said Rita. "Lori, Leni, Lily and I will be touring the place."

"We got it mom" said Lincoln.

"Have fun with the tour" said Jordan.

They then head off with Ronnie Anne leading, Lincoln and Jordan also have some video cameras on their helmets and so does Luna and Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne does some amazing tricks on the stair rails and so does Lincoln and Jordan, then they see Luna doing the same thing but with her eyes closed.

"Wow! How the heck did you do that?!" asked Ronnie Anne in amazement.

"Let's just say I used to dabble in some skating back then" replied Luna. "Now come on, let's see what else we can do with some sick tricks!"

They race off to find elsewhere to do some wicked skate and roller tricks.

(_Minutes later!_)

Lori, Leni, Rita and Lily finish checking out the water trap and proceed elsewhere.

Ronnie Anne spots a water trap. She uses her skateboard to leap off of a rock and skim across the water and reach land. Lincoln and Jordan hold hands and leap off the rock and do the same thing only their spinning and laughing.

Luna then skates backwards and leaps off the rock and skims right over Sergio and his duck friends and she skims across the water with one leg and makes it to the others. "That's how it's done little dudes."

Lincoln, Jordan and Ronnie Anne go jaws dropped from that. "Whoa!"

(_Minutes later.)_

Lori, Leni, Rita and Lily are given a tour in the showers area, they don't notice Luna with the kids skating by the dorm rooms.

While skating they see two guys moving a couch. "Alright dudes, this is the classic two guys moving the couch thing. Who's first?" said Luna.

Ronnie Anne goes ahead and skates forward, she leaps off her skateboard as it goes under and she hops back onto is on the other side.

Lincoln and Jordan hold hands and the young couple spin and duck down underneath the couch and stand next to Ronnie Anne.

Luna races forward and she goes really low in the limbo and drifts her skates and makes it to the others. "How was that dudes?"

They were still in shock. "Awesome!"

(_Minutes later, again_.)

Lori, Leni, Rita and Lily are now touring the cafeteria and they fail to see Luna, Lincoln, Jordan and Ronnie Anne skating through.

Ronnie Anne skates through the table of teens without hitting their food.

Lincoln and Jordan skate by the chairs like caution cone obstacles.

Luna does the split underneath the table with her skates and comes out the other side back on her feet. She then takes a bow as the teenagers clap at that trick she just did!

Lincoln, Jordan and Ronnie Anne have no clue what to think of this. "How in the heck?!" said Ronnie Anne.

"Like I said little dude" Luna skates around her. "I dabbled in some skating back then, when I was 13." She then skates off and they try and catch up.

They soon continue with their skating tricks across the campus, from Sand traps, past golf carts, past the parking lot, past the hallways and Tio Carlos and finally they pass by some golf balls making the shot and they don't ruin the hole in ones.

(_Later._)

They soon make it back to Vanzilla and the other cars. Ronnie Anne looks to the footage. "Wow, this stuff is great! Though to be honest, Luna might be the one getting all the views after what she did."

Lincoln looks to Luna and smile. "She is one big sis who knows how to kick it up a notch!"

"Those stunts you pulled were great, it was like you're tricks back when you were young and the dance moves you do at concerts!" said Jordan.

"Combining two skills into one thing can be truly rewarding and awesome!" said Luna. "Alright, let's get going on home."

Then they see Lori and Leni talking to each other, saying that they can still do they're daily magazine chats when Lori gets to college. That was one thing to make Leni happy, then she hugs Lori.

Lincoln, Jordan and Luna were happy for them. Then Lincoln realizes something. "Hey Ronnie Anne, where the heck is Sid? I thought she'd be here."

"Yeah, normally you two would skate like you mean it with us" said Jordan. "What gives?"

"Well, she had to help her mom with the Komodo dragon enclosure alongside Adelaide and of course they brought Carol along to try and help out" replied Ronnie Anne.

"Wow, let's hope Carl doesn't get bitten by that beast" said Luna. "By the way, do you need a lift back home? We can take you there."

Ronnie Anne thinks about it. "Sure, that would be nice. Tio Carlos is gonna be a while here in the campus with his lecture."

"Cool, I'll go tell mom and pops" Luna heads to Vanzilla. "Hey mom, dad. I'll be taking Lincoln and Jordan to drop off Ronnie Anne at her place, is that okay?"

The two parents smile. "Okay sweetie, just be back soon" said Rita.

Then Lori intervenes. "Hang on, is it cool if I tag along? I wanna see my Bobby Boo-Boo Bear!"

Luna gets suspicious by this, but she knows Lori when it comes to her boyfriend. "Okay dude, you can tag along I guess."

Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Lori and Ronnie Anne wave goodbye to the rest of the family heading back to Royal Woods. They then make their way towards Luna's Ferrari, Luna starts the engine but then Sergio lands onto the front window. "Rawrk! Wait for me!"

They all get startled and Luna turns on the wipers which knocks Sergio away. "Ouch! Rude much!"

Ronnie Anne gets out and goes over to Sergio. "Sergio, what the heck are you doing?!"

Sergio gets up. "Rawrk, I need a ride back home."

Luna sighs. "Alright, but you gotta behave. If you even think about messing things up while I'm driving I am going to pluck out you're wing feathers!"

Sergio gasps. "You wouldn't!"

Luna opens the car's small compartments near the dash board and reveals some scissors and pliers. "Try me bird brain!" Sergio gulps seeing this and just sits on Ronnie Anne's shoulder.

Ronnie Anne then goes back into the car and they drive off. Then Ronnie Anne also realizes something. "So, Patriot and Valkyrie tending to their little chicks?"

"They are, and it's going to be months before they can learn to fly" replied Lincoln.

"They are starting to recognize us as their secondary parents" said Jordan, she then leans onto Lincoln's shoulder. "It almost feels like we're parents already."

Lincoln blushes and it gets awkward for Luna and Lori. Sergio starts to grumble about the eagle chicks. Luna looks to the parrot. "Something to share with us dude?!"

"Rawrk, nothing" said Sergio nervously.

"That's what I thought" replied Luna as she continues to drive, and a bit annoyed. Ronnie Anne is stunned at how much Luna finds Sergio annoying, she's not wrong though.

(_Casagrande Mercado._)

They park the car and all get out, Lori comes out quickly followed by Sergio who makes a hasty retreat into the apartment. "Rawrk! Home Sweet Home! Now where are the Tamales?"

Lori then enters the Mercado quickly. "Wow, she really wants to see Bobby" said Lincoln.

Then they hear some yelling, it sounded like Lori. "That does not sound good" said Jordan.

They then see Lori come out with Bobby following and looking nervous, they then wait outside the Mercado. This just got Lincoln, Luna, Jordan and Ronnie Anne curious as to what the heck is going on.

Hector and Rosa also come out and slowly back away to the apartment. But Ronnie Anne asks them. "Abuelo, Abuela. What's going on? Why was there yelling?"

"Sounded like something sparked into an argument dudes, what gives?" asked Luna.

They look to each other and then back to Ronnie Anne and the others. "Well, Lori came in and was happy he was no longer glued to the Mercado floor" said Hector.

"Then she started asking him when does Parr arrive, I only guess she knows about what happened when Bobby was hanging out with Parr" said Rosa.

"And now they're going to wait for him arrive with the oranges delivery" said Hector. "So we're going to stay out of this and not get in the crossfire. I may be old, but I do not wanna get hurt at this kind of age."

"So says you're back in the morning, and your hip and your toes" said Rosa. They then make a hasty retreat into the apartment and they watch from the windows.

They then see Lori waiting outside of the Mercado with her arms crossed and her eyes looking very, very upset. Bobby wants to speak up, but decides not to. He knows Lori is upset and worried about him.

"So, you guys wanna go and get some burgers from Burger Blast?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Sure" replied Luna, Lincoln and Jordan. "We should also get some for the other's when we get back home" said Jordan. They pass by Lori and Bobby.

Ronnie Anne mouths the words. _"Good luck Bobby." _Then they head to the next door restaurant to order their delicious burgers. Bobby on the other hand is not feeling quite easy with all of this, and was worried about what happens when Parr gets here and gets a beating from Lori Loud.

(_A few minutes later._)

Lincoln, Jordan, Luna and Ronnie Anne come out of Burger Blast with some bags and kiddie meals. They then see Lori yelling at Parr. "Huh, I guess he arrived and it's already begun" said Luna.

"And if you even think about bringing my boyfriend with you to anymore of your stupid extremely dangerous stunts, then the next time I come back here I won't turn you into a human pretzel!" yelled Lori. "I will literally end you right here on the spot with god and my siblings as my witness! My Boo-Boo Bear is sensitive, caring and always trying his hardest! He does not need to be dragged into an early casket!"

That last part made Bobby gulp, and Luna is recording this with her phone. "Dudes, the others are gonna freak out seeing Lori like this. Probably Luan will find this kinda funny, but I am impressed by her."

"And I thought I was protective over Lincoln" said Jordan as she eats her burger.

"Nope, Lori is the first aggressive person I have seen who wants to keep her boyfriend safe" said Lincoln.

Lori then pushes Parr and he hits the side of his truck and he looks up to see a very enraged Lori. "Do I make myself clear?!" You can literally see fire in Lori's eyes.

Parr nervously nods. "Y-Yes, I understand. Can I still be his friend though?" He then cowers in fear.

Lori sighs. "Yes, but do not drag him into anymore of your hang out time! Otherwise there'll be hell to pay! A whole lot of hell!" She then goes over to Bobby and kisses him, she then breaks the kiss and is back to her normal self. "I'll call you later Bobby, and I can't wait to go to Fairway with you."

Bobby is a bit shocked, but he smiles. "I'll be waiting for your call babe, and I can't wait to go to Fairway as well." Lori then cheerfully goes back to Luna's car and closes the door. Bobby goes over to Parr and helps him up. "Sorry about that man, no hard feelings?"

Parr dusts himself. "No need man, I guess I had that one coming. I should've know about the things you like. Not everyone likes the things the other guys like, so we're still friends man." They then do their handshake. Then Parr sees Lincoln and Jordan. "Hey! You're the eagle champion trainer kids from Royal Woods!" He then goes over to them. "I am a huge fan! Can I have your autographs?"

Lincoln and Jordan sign his clipboard. "Thank! Also, I know you guys do some sky diving, how about I join you guys next time?"

Lincoln and Jordan feel Luna's hands on their shoulder and she looks to Parr sternly. "Dude, the base is off limits to those we don't deem as friends within the family, also we'd be violating a lot of laws and we are not gonna plan on that. Got it?"

Parr can tell this girl is just as fierce as Lori. "Umm, okay." He then backs away.

"Sorry Parr, but Luna's right" replied Lincoln and Jordan.

Then they see Becca, Sid, Adelaide and Carl come back. "Hey guys" Sid kisses Ronnie Anne' cheek. "So, how was Fairway?" She then sees Parr with some bruises. "And what happened to him?"

"Isn't that the guy who keeps breaking into the enclosures at the zoo?" asked Becca.

Adelaide looks at the image she got. "Yeah, he's definitely the guy mom."

"That's Parr, he's the fruit delivery guy who always goes to the Mercado" said Carl.

"He's also the dork who keeps trespassing into the animal enclosures!" said Becca. Becca then asks Lincoln and Jordan. "You think I can ask you two for some advanced security measures for idiots who think it's a good idea to sneak into the zoo and do what they want with the animals? We could really use some security."

Lincoln and Jordan look to each other and nod, then they look to Becca Chang. "We'll see what we can do" said Lincoln.

"We'll have to talk to some friends of ours from the outpost" said Jordan.

Becca sighs in relief. "Thanks guys, you're life saves. I'll await your reply if it does happen."

"You guys want some burgers?" asked Ronnie Anne as she gives them some. They take some burgers and eat them.

"So, what did we miss anyway?" asked Sid as she eats her burger.

"A lot" replied Lincoln, Jordan, Luna and Ronnie Anne.

**A/N: And that's my version of the episode "Don't you Fore-get about me" with an aftermath to the episode "Never Friending Story". And obviously Leni did not sabotage Lori's chances to the college, why? Through the chapters of this story, Leni has learned to grow up and be responsible and accepts Lori going to college, get it? I hope you guys liked it. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/10/20.**


	216. Chapter 216

**Chapter 216**

(Royal Woods Elementary.)

Lincoln and Jordan are both walking towards the school, but then they see Simon and Stella waiting outside and looking at the floors.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Lincoln.

"Look man" replied Simon as he points to the floor.

Lincoln and Jordan also look down and they see why they were looking at the floor, it's all been waxed. "What the heck is this?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln touches the floor. "Why does it look like something I did back then when I made a bet with my sister's when it was raining?"

Jordan, Stella and Simon had no idea what he meant, they then go back to looking at the floor. "Anyway, we got here and when we saw the floors waxed like this Clyde sent us a text saying that the floors are like this because they're a big school board meeting this afternoon. So Huggins is doing this to make the floors look good, I think" replied Stella.

"Well it sure looks clean" said Lola as she arrives. Along with Lana, Lucy and Lisa. Lola then looks at her face. "And I look good on it!"

"I don't think we can even stand on this" said Lana.

"This is ridiculous and also weird" said Lucy. "Huggins is taking this a bit too far."

"And judging by all the wax he used, he may have spent too much on the money used for the school" replied Lisa. "He is bound to get into some trouble this afternoon" She then looks to Lincoln and Jordan. "Which is why I am requesting that we place security cameras into the school in order to keep things checked and in line, stop any ridiculous tomfoolery from the teachers and bullying as well."

Lincoln and Jordan think about it. "You know, she makes a fair point."

"We can talk to our hero selves for that, or when Martin and Victor arrive to add some security to the Great Lake City zoo" replied Lincoln.

"I assume they're doing that to keep a troublesome adult from going into the enclosures?" asked Lisa.

Lincoln and Jordan not. "Obviously" replied Lisa.

Simon and Stella were a bit confused by this. "Okay then, should we go into the school now so you two can tell us and the others exactly what happened at Great Lake City?" asked Simon.

They all look to the floor still. "Lana and I got this" said Lola. They both step onto the floor and use their shoes to skate all the way to their classroom. Lola does a figure eight before going into the classroom.

"Not bad, let's see what I can do" Lucy just walks, that's about it. She just walks to her classroom without even slipping. "I guess I'm just walking like a heavy corpse." She then proceeds to her classroom.

Lisa sighs. "Lincoln, may I please ask that you let me ride onto your back so I will not be suffering from any sprains and injuries?"

Lincoln smiles. "Sure thing Lis." Lincoln gives Lisa a piggy back ride and they all steadily and carefully walk on the floor, and luckily they don't slip or slide.

"I guess we can take it with stride" said Jordan. "Kinda like a basketball court or an ice rink."

"But we do not tell Lynn Jr about this" said Stella. "One word of this and she'll be here with her team and these hallways will turn into field hockey, or roller derby or basketball or shuffle board or whatever spot she'll come up with." That was one thing they all agreed on.

"Also, Lisa what the heck was with Lola last night, she seemed like she enjoyed dad's left overs a bit too much and then acted out as she was behaved" said Lincoln.

Lisa thinks about this. "Not sure, but Lana also shared an odd interest when she finished taking a bath, normally she doesn't show that liking. Something is up and I believe Lola and Lana are behind this."

Lincoln then brings Lisa to her classroom. "There you go Lisa, have fun today."

Lisa sighs. "Not likely." She then enters her classroom, and the others head on to they're class.

"So, you and Jordan are going to hang out with your other worldly hero selves tomorrow?" asked Simon.

"We are" replied Jordan. "My uncle said that the MCV's are finally done and they are ready to ship out of the base and make their way to my dad's shipping company. We're gonna make sure that they do make it there."

"And our hero selves will be assisting in the escort" replied Lincoln.

Just then they hear someone coming towards them. "Lincoln! Lincoln!" They all turn around and see Clyde. He then arrives with a plate of cookies and pants.

"Whoa! Clyde take it easy and breathe slowly" said Lincoln as he tries to calm down his friend. "What seems to be the issue?"

"These are the issue" Clyde shows them the cookies he made. They all look at the cookies in awe. "Go ahead, try some" said Clyde. They each grab a cookie and take a bite.

They then feel as if sparks were going off in their heads, better yet fireworks. "Wow, these are delicious! What are they made of?" asked Stella.

"It's just something I experimented, after I was helping check on the food for the cafeteria and the lunch ladies are gonna be serving them up later" replied Clyde. "They're oatmeal and butterscotch! Together at last!" They think it was a bit awkward to see him hug the plate of cookies.

"Yup, just like how I was happy to see a whole box of Hershey's chocolate bars" said Simon. They all look to Simon confused. "I do not have a problem, okay?" They had no clue what to think of what he said.

Then they see Principal Huggins trying to stay standing from the waxed floors. "Who's been dirtying my neatly waxed floor ways? And on the day of the school board meeting!" Huggins then stops and smells something. "Do I smell butterscotch?"

"Yes" Clyde presents to him the plate. "Would you like a cookie?"

Huggins takes one and like the kids he also has fireworks from his head. "These are quite exquisite!" H then gets closer to Clyde. "Look, I know it's rather short notice. But could you make a few dozen of these cookies for the school board meeting this afternoon? Super intendant Cheng has quite the sweet tooth."

Clyde thinks about it. "That depends." Then he has an idea, like something Lincoln would do. "How much are you willing to pay for more than one though?" Lincoln and the others were impressed by those words.

"Let's talk about it in my office then Mr. McBride" said Huggins. He then looks to the others. "The rest of you off to class." He then walks off with Clyde, he turns around and gives them the thumbs up.

"Well, looks like Clyde is trying to take a page off of my planning book" said Lincoln.

They then walk to their classroom. "Let's hope he knows what he's doing, otherwise it's gonna end in disaster."

"Should we tell the rest of the guys and gals about this?" asked Stella.

"I think they'll figure it out when lunch arrives" replied Jordan. They all know what she means.

(_Skip, cafeteria time._)

All the kids are headed out of their classrooms, but all of them are being cautious about the floors.

"Man, Huggins really knows how to make these floors slippery" said Zach, he is about to fall but Giggles catches him.

"Don't fall on your butt Zach, or you'll "B" Flat!" chuckled Giggles. This also makes Zach laugh.

Polly then removes her skates and puts on her shoes and she walks without slipping. "Ha! I guess I'm slippery immune! Thank you roller derby practices!"

The others also come out and try their best to stay steady, Lincoln, Jordan, Simon and Stella walk out without any trouble at all. "Looks like roller skating made you guys also immune too" said Mollie, she inches slowly and holds onto the wall.

"Guys, this is not a cool thing" said Trent, he almost slips but he holds onto one of the lockers. "Way too close!"

"Huggins is taking things too far with the floors being waxed" said Artie, he holds onto the walls of the hallway. "How much cash did he spend on this place?!"

Cookie stays still but she's moving. "I could only guess, a lot" She then holds onto Joy and Kat.

Just then they hear someone scream and then cry. "What was that?" asked Jordan with concern.

"That sounded like Darcy!" said Lincoln. Lincoln, Jordan, Simon, Stella and Polly go after where the crying was coming from, leaving the others slowly trying to follow.

"You guys go on ahead, we'll catch up I guess" said Sadie. The others were not gonna have it easy with this.

Lincoln, Jordan, Simon, Stella and Polly arrive and they see Darcy on the floor crying and Lisa trying to comfort her. They approach them. "What happened?" asked Jordan.

"Ask the floors!" replied Lisa in anger. "It's alright Darcy, I assure you that Huggins will pay for this!"

Stella picks her up. "Come on, let's take you to the nurses office" they see the bruise on her knee and one to her right cheek.

Then Ms. Shrinivas arrives. "What happened here?" But she was still sliding and crashes onto some lockers.

"Ooooh!" they all cringe seeing that. They all go to her. "Are you alright Mrs. Shrinivas?" asked Simon.

She then collapses to the floor, but she regains consciousness. Lincoln and Jordan help her up. "We have to take them into the nurses office, pronto!" said Lincoln.

They all slowly escort them into Nurse Patti's office and knock on the door. Nurse Patti opens and sees what has happened. "Let me guess, waxed floors?"

"Yes, how did you know that?" asked Simon.

Nurse Patti steps aside and they see like eight hurt kids and Lola and Lana's teacher Ms. Allegra.

"What the heck? Why isn't Huggins seeing this?!" asked Lincoln in anger.

They help Nurse Patti bring Ms. Shrinivas and Darcy onto the two beds. "Apparently he's too worked up with the arrival of Superintendent Chen, that he hasn't even bothered to hear half the student body getting hurt by those floors, I'm surprised Norm hasn't gotten hurt."

Then they hear another knock on the door. Nurse Patti opens it and sees Mrs. Johnson helping Norm with a few bruises. "He slipped from the floors and fell down the stairs, I was about to go and talk to him when it all happened! He has a lot of bruises, mostly to his head." said Mrs. Johnson.

Nurse Patti sighs. "Bring him in."

When they enter Agnes Johnson is shocked to see this. "What in the heck?!" She accidently drops Norm. "Did all of these kids get hurt slipping from the waxed floors?!" She sees Lincoln, Jordan, Simon, Stella, Polly and Lisa helping to those who got hurt.

Nurse Patti helps Norm up and onto a chair and gives him an ice pack. "Apparently yes, and I think you know who is to blame for all of this."

Mrs. Johnson is now angry and she pulls out her phone and calls someone. "Huggins, meet me at the Nurses office, now!" she then hangs up and looks to Lincoln and Jordan. "Can you two send messages to the student body and warn them of this?"

"We can" replied Lincoln and Jordan. Then take a picture of the whole scene and send it to every kid in school. But what Lincoln did not know, he may have sent one to Luna, uh oh!

(_Later._)

Huggins with Clyde come into the office. "This had better be important … Wow!" Huggins sees all the hurt kids and Norm and a very angry Mrs. Johnson. "What happened here?"

"I'll tell you what" said Mrs. Johnson. "You're floors did this to everyone! Thankfully Lincoln and Jordan sent the message to warn everyone about this!"

Huggins realizes what has happened. "Well, I umm …. Does anyone want a cookie?" He puts Clyde in front of him, Clyde realizes what had happened. Some of them weren't feeling like eating cookies.

"No, I am not gonna use these cookies to make Superintendent Chen not notice this damage!" said Clyde. "The deal is off Huggins! These cookies will only be for cafeteria use only!"

"But … But … Why did everyone get hurt? I thought they would all be careful" said Huggins with concern.

"They were being careful" said Lisa. "But because of how much wax was used for the flooring, they weren't careful enough to keep they're balance and prevent from getting hurt and you will be hearing from our mother for this! As well as from Mrs. Helmandollar." Lisa then goes back to cheering up Darcy with her stuffed Giraffe Raffo.

"And I could only guess you used a lot of the money for the school and wasted it on all of this floor wax" said Mrs. Johnson.

"So that's the situation here, I should've known" they all see Superintendent Chen, and with her was Luna and Rita with Lily and they do not look happy at all. Even Lily looks angry.

Huggins gulps in fear. "I can explain."

Superintendent Chen enters with the others. Rita goes over to Lisa. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"I am, though Darcy here needs some comfort after the injuries she got. They're not serious though." replied Lisa. Rita places Lily next to them and Lily hugs Darcy which makes things sorta better.

"I …. I need three days off from …. From all of this" said Norm as he holds his aching head.

"Huggins, we need to talk in your office, now!" said Superintendent Chen. Huggins sighs and follows her into the office, along with Rita and Mrs. Johnson. Rita leaves Lily with Luna.

Luna goes over to Lincoln and Jordan. "Are you dudes okay?" she checks them for injuries.

"We are Luna" replied Lincoln, but then he was confused. "Why are you here anyway?"

Luna sighs in relied. "Got your message little brother" Luna shows him the image she got from him and Lincoln's warning message. "So I called mom and she called Superintendent Chen, since they are friends at the Burnt Bean. Also, mom may have called a lot of other parents and told them about this and they might be here soon, so we should be cautious and help these other kids get patched up before they get picked up by some angry parents."

Jordan, Simon, Stella and Polly looked towards Lincoln. "I think I may have accidently send you the message and I guess it was a good thing." They all go back to helping the other kids with their injuries.

(_Skip, minutes later._)

All the students come out with some injuries and so does Norm. Mrs. Johnson and Rita talk to the other parents that it was all settled and some of them are talking about getting some justice. Superintendent Chen is busy scolding Huggins who is now terrified for his life.

Lincoln and Jordan finish making a call and then they walk up and hear what Superintendent Chen is telling at to Huggins. "I have seen so much tomfoolery from you and the many acts of abuse to some of your students and acts of stupidity, come next school year I want you to pack you're things and never come back!" This was enough to make Huggins cry.

But then Lincoln and Jordan intervene. "Ma'am, may we speak?" Superintendent Chen hears them out.

"Do not remove him from power" said Jordan. "Sure he may be obnoxious when he abuses the power he has, but just give him one last warning. Lincoln and I have an idea on how improve this place for next school year."

"And what would that be children?" asked Superintendent Chen. She seemed interested.

"The outpost outside of town, we can contact our allies and ask them to install surveillance cameras and maybe some security to make sure things won't turn into what happened here" replied Lincoln. "And because they are loaded, we can try and convince them to donate to the school, to reclaim all the cash that Huggins used up."

Superintendent Chen smiles. "That does sound like a good idea, alright then we can work with this." He then looks to Huggins. "As for you Wilber T. Huggins, I will allow you to remain as the principal of the school but with these cameras installed it will ensure to see if you are a good principal and it's a shame that Mr. Loud and Mr. Rosato here won't be attending this school next year, they are pretty good at planning for the place. Unlike you."

Huggins nods. "Alright, thank you so much and to you as well kids." But then he sees Lincoln and Jordan looking towards him in anger.

"We're not doing this for you sir" said Jordan sternly. "This is for the safety of the whole student body and the school staff. We're not doing this for you!"

"You should be lucky that none of my little sisters for hurt! Otherwise we'd sue you for every last thing you ever own! What would Ace Savvy say about what you just did?" said Lincoln with his arms crossed.

That was enough to make Huggins break and cry into a ball on the ground. "Now that is pathetic" Superintendent Chen just shakes her head in disappointment. Lincoln and Jordan also agree.

"It's going to be more pathetic when summer begins" they all see Officer Schoffner. "I got a call from the parents and they told me everything and showed me everything." Huggins gets up and is confused. "Wilbur T. Huggins, you are sentenced to community service for the whole summer to pay for being responsible for hurting these children and wasting the school's funds without alerting the school board, an officer will meet with you once the graduation ceremony is over." She then hands him the papers and heads back to her squad car. "Looks like you're summer is now garbage" and she drives off.

They all look to Huggins who was now miserable. "I guess I brought this onto myself." He then looks to Clyde who was giving some cookies to everyone else. _'Perhaps Clyde will be a better principal than me one day.'_

Then someone lands down in a tech suit. All the kids look in awe at the guy in the suit. It was Martin McKenzie. He then goes over to Lincoln and Jordan. "Got you're call you two, what seems to be the problem?" He then looks around. "Whoa! What the heck happened here?" Martin turns off his tech suit.

Then a Twinblade gunship arrives and Victor comes down. "We finished installing the new security around the Great Lake City zoo, and Parr was caught trying to go into the monkey enclosure and we took him down. So what's happening here?"

Lincoln and Jordan go to him. "We need surveillance systems and security for the school!"

Martin and Victor look around and see Huggins, Superintendent Chen, a lot of angry parents and some injured kids. "I could only guess ….. Huggins and waxed floors?" asked Martin.

"You guys had the same problem in your world?" asked Lincoln.

"We did, and Huggins has been given a warning" replied Victor. He then pulls out a tablet. "We can begin installations now, once we've smoothened the floors back to their original state, we got some extra security measures in the dropship back at the outpost, and I'll call them to come here."

Superintendent Chen approaches them, along with Principal Huggins. "Thank you for helping us with what he did. Also we'd like to ask … "

"For a donation, we can do that when we're done with the installations" said Martin. He activates his suit and goes into the school. "I'll fix these floors and make them as they were before."

Victor looks to Huggins. "I would love to beat the living carp out of you right now, but I won't because you're not with the manly fist fight or worth the blood" Victor then walks to the school to help.

Huggins knew that what is happening is going to end bad for him.

Lincoln and Jordan then walk to Rita. "We'll be headed home now mom, are you going to take Lola to her pageant?" asked Lincoln.

"I will, and I am also going to take Lana to claim her prize at Auntie Pam's Ice-cream since she did win" replied Rita. "But first they have to make an appointment to the doctors and the dentists."

Lola and Lana hear this, they then have a plan.

Lucy, Lisa, Lincoln and Jordan make their way to Luna and they ride with her back home, Lincoln feels like something was wrong and that Lola and Lana might be up to something.

"Something wrong Lincoln?" asked Lucy. They all look to him.

"Something tells me, that Lola and Lana are up to something, something they're gonna regret so much" replied Lincoln.

**A/N: And this is a combo of my version of "Tough Cookies" along with some hints of "Sister Act" and I thought it would be a good idea for Huggins to be punished for making the floors that waxed! What the hell was he even thinking?! Anyway, Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/12/20.**


	217. Chapter 217

**Chapter 217**

(_Royal-Delta Outpost_.)

The Purple Ferrari from Luna makes it to the outpost, the large gate opens and it drives on through. Some vehicle pass by them as well as troops and they park the car nearby.

The doors of the car open and coming out are Luna, Lincoln and Jordan. They all look around and see all the troops and vehicles are all set and ready for the big move, even the skies have aircraft ready.

"Looks like everyone here is set and ready" said Lincoln. Then he has his eagle glove ready and Patriot lands onto it. "Glad you could make it for this buddy."

Jordan also readies her eagle glove and Valkyrie comes down. "Same with you girl, but are you two sure about leaving your chicks with the others to tend to?"

They both nod, they trust Becca and Sid Chang.

(_Great Lake City Zoo._)

Becca sees the three eagle chicks crying. "Hang on there little ones, let me feed ya." Becca gets some meat and she chews it, then she shows them her tongue and they eat on the chewed up meat.

Sid smiles seeing this. "That's my mom, she knows how to be motherly even to baby birds."

Ronnie Anne has no words for this and slowly hands her hot dog to one of the tigers. "I just lost my appetite."

(_Back to Royal Woods._)

Lincoln, Jordan and Lun see Peter Harris talking to some troops, he then sees them. "Hey, you guys made it. Awesome, and as you three can see, we're just about ready to move this bad boy!" They all see the large MCV still in the Armor Facility and it looked complete. "The Allied Mobile Construction Vehicle, built as a mobile HQ from FutureTech and the Allied forces, and this will also represent the Allied Navy that will be posted to the Rosato shipping company."

"Whoa!" all three kids say as they look up to it. Patriot and Valkyrie take off and fly around the top of the MCV.

"Now that is one big vehicle dude" said Luna. She then takes a picture.

"You could fit a whole town in that thing, we've never really been into one of these things" said Lincoln.

"Is it alright of we go in that thing?" asked Jordan.

"That's a no go Jordan, even though you three do have some command to this place, remember that FutureTech runs this base and this army, so they're the ones in higher command and myself as well" replied Peter Harris. He then looks around. "The rest of the louds aren't here are they?"

"Well, Lisa is with Leni in her car and they're waiting outside" replied Lincoln. "They said they wanna see this thing make its leave, but they know that Lisa is not allowed in here, so they'll be tailing behind us."

"Very well then, and Rick Rosato? Where is he?" asked Peter Harris.

"Dad will be waiting for us at his work place, along with the entire company" replied Jordan. "They all wanna see this thing arrive and setup shop next door."

"Good, good. Now all we have to do is get everything set and ready and mobilize all the troops who will be aiding in escorting this thing" said Peter Harris. "Then we gotta wait for two members of the Royal Defenders to arrive and aid in the escort." He then checks the list on the tablet. "I wasn't given the names of the two people escorting us."

"That's because Jordan and I know who they are, and we sent them a message to hang out with us and I guess this is how we're gonna hang out" replied Lincoln.

"Also, I need to ask. You said this thing as going to be moved out on Sunday weeks ago, what happened?" asked Jordan.

"We had some delays and a few guys on sick leave, so we had to postpone construction and run some tests on her systems, but she's all set and ready now" replied Peter Harris.

Then they see a portal open from the giant nearby gate and coming out is none of the than Hero Linc/Freezer Burn on his Vulture Combat Bike and Hero Jordan/Arct Aurora and what the hell is she riding?!

Landing in front of them is a large bipedal dinosaur, with some similarities to that of a Velociraptor but bigger.

"Whoa! Whoa! What the heck is that thing?!" said Peter Harris as he backs away.

"Get behind me!" Luna gets in front of Lincoln and Jordan as the large dinosaur looks towards them.

"Dominic! Heel!" the large dinosaur calms down and the rider on top comes down and strokes its head. "Easy boy, easy now. They're all friendlies here, no one here is an enemy, except maybe Lisa Loud." She then looks to the others. "Sorry about that guys, Dominic is not used to other people he sees." Arct Aurora is in her combat hero suit and her mask is on. No confusion is needed so this is why she's wearing it. Same goes with Freezer Burn.

Freezer Burn gets off his bike. "Hey there Lincoln, Jordan and Luna" He then sees Peter. "And Peter Harris. Looks like you're all ready to get the MCV moving, let's get to it then." Freezer Burn then gets to organize the troops needed for the big convoy.

They then see the large beast is calm and it goes towards them. "Don't worry guys, Dominic here won't hurt anyone, as long as I am around and giving the orders. Also sorry for scaring you guys earlier, he likes to make an entrance." The large dinosaur chuckles.

They break out of their scared state and slowly walk over to the dinosaur, though Luna is still being cautious about the dinosaur. Lincoln and Jordan are both amazed by the creature. "Whoa!" Lincoln and Jordan then recognize the beast. "Is this the Indoraptor from Jurassic World, the movie Jurassic World?!" asked Lincoln.

"No freaking way!" said Jordan.

"I never saw the movie, but I could only guess this dino is supposed to be the bad guy" said Luna.

Arct Aurora chuckles. "Good eye guys, this guy is from a world similar to that of the movie, I took him in after he was found badly wounded and still alive, and through me I was able to tame him and show him what he was missing within his thoughts. Caring and Understanding, as life finds a way."

Lincoln and Jordan are shocked from what Jordan's hero version had just said. They have seen this savage dinosaur from the movie and it looked like a scariest thing they have ever seen, but now they see it in front of them and looking as tamed as a German shepherd.

"So, he's like a pet?" asked Luna.

Arct Aurora looks to Jordan. "I think she knows that he's not just a pet."

Jordan realizes what she means. "He's your companion and good friend, and he sees you as the one person he can trust. Like how I treat my dog, this guy is your baby." She sees the dinosaur looking at her.

Arct Aurora nods. "Good eye, go ahead and pet him. He won't bite." She strokes his side to calm him down.

Jordan slowly approaches the beast and strokes his head, and she can feel how scaly and calm he was. "Wow! This is so cool! A lot of my friends with flip seeing this, or when Lisa sees this."

Lincoln and Luna do take a picture of this. Then Patriot and Valkyrie fly down and land onto the shoulders of Lincoln and Jordan. "We have our own companions with us, I hope that's okay?" said Lincoln.

"Not at all" They see Freezer Burn walking towards them. "Birds are pretty much the descendants of dinosaurs, so it guess its fine" Patriot and Valkyrie hop onto the back of Dominic and they seem okay with it. "See what I mean, also we're all set and ready to move out, you guys ready to ride with us?"

Lincoln, Jordan and Luna smile. "Heck yeah we are!"

"So, should we follow behind in my ride?" asked Luna.

Freezer Burn and Arct Aurora are confused by what she said. "Ride?" they then see Luna's car and are a bit stunned when they see it.

"T-That's a Ferrari" said Freezer Burn.

"Sure is, what does my hero version have?" asked Luna.

"An impala Low rider" replied Arct Aurora.

"Wow! That sounds like a cool car, one that can lay low and drive it smoothly onto the road, laying back and going to the throttle" replied Luna.

"Nice on the road reference there sis" said Lincoln.

Freezer Burn then snaps back to what he was going to say earlier. "Well, you guys aren't going to be tailing behind us, because you guys are riding with us on top of the MCV."

They have their mouths agape hearing that. "Really?!"

"Of course" replied Arct Aurora. "You guys have command of this base, sorta. So it's only fair you three get to ride on top of this Mobile Construction Vehicle, but we're not going into the interior of the thing, we'll be taking the exterior way."

"We'll let your car get park here when we get back, so you can still use it to drive home" replied Freezer Burn. "Also, we know Leni is here with her car and that Lisa is also on board with her." He then looks to Arct Aurora who also agrees. "I guess they can ride along as well, just as long as Lisa Marie Loud does not touch anything."

"Okay then, should we go and tell them now?" asked Jordan.

"No need" replied Arct Aurora. They then see the main doors opening and Leni's car arriving. "Gere they come."

Leni parks her car and Leni and Lisa come out and go towards them. "Hey there Hero Lincoln and Hero Jordan."

"You can just call us Freezer Burn and Arct Aurora" replied Freezer Burn.

"That would make sense, would cause less confusion if we should call you two Lincoln and Jordan as well." She then sees the large dinosaur. "Fascinating specimen! An actual living dinosaur, though the species is unknown to me."

Dominic growls to the five year old genius, Arct Aurora calms him down. "First off, you need to step back before he sees you as a threat as the Lisa Loud we know, secondly you two are going to be riding with us on the MCV, but there will be some strict rules and lastly do not do anything crazy or even think about getting some samples from either of us, you're already marked as an enemy by Martin McKenzie for a reason, so don't make us your enemies."

Lisa remains silent and cautious. "Understood." Lincoln, Jordan Luna and Leni were shocked at how this Jordan knows how to take authority pretty well and put her foot down to anyone who messes with her friends and family.

"You remind me a lot of myself, when I go aggressive and my friends and family are being threatened and/or hurt. Though I do have a soft spot and I know you do too" replied Jordan.

"I guess great minds think alike, or alternative parallel world versions think alike" replied Arct Aurora. Both Rosato's chuckle at this. They then both reply as they high five. "Rosato's!"

Lincoln and Freezer Burn just watch as they're lovers get along. "Well, this seems normal, both of them getting along and already hanging out like twins. Some lovers we got huh?" said Lincoln.

"They are Rosato's. Even though they haves some differences like in looks and combat skills, they have the personalities that match who they both are, and that's what we Linc's like about them" replied Freezer Burn. They both chuckle as well and high five and say. "Linc's!"

This becomes kinda awkward for Luna, Leni and Lisa. They are now seeing two Lincoln's and Two Jordan's. The heroes and the eagle champions. "Okay, so are we going to ride that thing now?" asked Leni.

"Yes, yes we are" said Freezer Burn. He then gets onto his Vulture bike. "Leni and Lisa into my sidecar, now. Lincoln, Jordan and Luna you guys re hopping on board Dominic with Arct Aurora."

They look to the Indoraptor looking at them and Arct Aurora getting on board her mount. "Are you sure this is a good idea hero Linc dude?" asked Luna. Even Lincoln and Jordan weren't sure about this idea.

"Just trust me guys" replied Freezer burn. Leni and Lisa hop on board the Vulture Bike. "Please keep your arms on the handle bars of the sidecar and do not touch anything else." Lisa stays quiet and does as she's told, Leni keeps an eye on her.

Luna, Lincoln and Jordan hop onto the back of the saddle of the Indoraptor with Arct Aurora up front. "You guys ready back there?"

"No" they reply. Patriot and Valkyrie fly to the top of the MCV and Peter Harris gets into the MCV to help lead the thing.

"Hold on! This is gonna feel like a Dairyland rollercoaster!" said Freezer Burn. He activates his bikes thrusters and they catapult upwards and ride the sides of the MCV.

"Whoa!" yelled Leni and Lisa as they hold onto the sidecar safety bars.

"Hang on tight guys! This could be bumpy!" said Arct Aurora. The Indoraptor leaps off the ground and starts to climb up the MCV. The others on its back hold on tight as they now go vertical, he then picks up the pace and catches up to the Vulture Bike.

"Oh wow!" yelled Luna, Lincoln and Jordan as they hold onto the saddle side handles.

They then make it to the top and land on the very top of the MCV. "You guys okay back there?" asked Arct Aurora.

Luna gets off first and then she helps Lincoln and Jordan off the dinosaur and they decide to lay down onto the floor of the top of the MCV. "We're cool dude, just need to catch our bearings and our breath" replied Luna. Lincoln and Jordan are also trying to figure out what the heck just happened.

Leni helps Lisa off the Vulture Bike and she too sits down after experiencing going vertical at great speeds. "That was …… Something, and I wish not to experience it again."

Leni lays down on the ground. "That actually felt like Dairyland."

Freezer Burn and Arct Aurora chuckle, Freezer Burn then pulls out his communicator. "Alright boys! Let's get this big thing moving!" They all feel the ground shake, the MCV was now online and slowly leaving the base. Behind it is an escort group of tanks and armored cars and from above are Apollo Fighters and Twin Blade Gunships. They then hear the MCV call out. "**Construction Vehicle at your service**."

Freezer Burn sits on top of one of the cooling vents of the MCV and looks to the horizon. Lincoln gets up and joins him, and the others also join in. "We got a long way to get this thing to its destination."

"True" replied Lincoln. "But in the meantime, mind telling us what's been happening with you in your world?" Jordan, Luna, Leni and Lisa also want to know. Patriot and Valkyrie fly down and land onto the shoulders of Lincoln and Jordan, they too wish to know as well.

Freezer Burn and Arct Aurora look to each other and agree. "Alright, but there will be some things we won't tell you, so don't try and push the questions. Got it?"

They all agree and then they all look towards Lisa. Lisa sighs. "Fine, I won't push any of my questions into whatever it is FutureTech has done there, though I am curious about my alternative version living there. Is she a member of the team?"

"Not really" replied Arct Aurora. "We only need her helped when hacking is needed, but now that we have Jack Cyber and Sombra, and Penny as well. We don't really require her services and that she just appreciate being the 4 year old she should be, she has to learn that not all things have to be all smarts and brains. She's only four."

That was something Lisa did not like to hear, even in another world of advanced technology she is seen only as a child and barely taken seriously. "So, she has no collaboration with FutureTech?" asked Lisa.

"She's only given the task on researching any new Pokemon arrivals on our world, like the new Gala region based ones" replied Freezer Burn.

Lincoln and Jordan go wide eyed and slowly look towards their hero versions and ask. "Did you say Pokemon?!"

Freezer Burn and Arct Aurora then tell them all about some of the things in their world. They tell them of the new people living in their town, the Pokemon that have also taken residence there, the many battles they have been through, the many worlds they have travelled to, the enemies they have fought, some of the conflicts Luna Frost has been fighting off, What some of their teammates are now doing and they're newest teammate Carol and then they tell them of what they did while Neil and Gwen were away on their one week anniversary.

This sparks so much interest and curiosity within Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Leni and Lisa. Though they still have some questions for them, like is they're Leni dating someone, Does Freezer burn have any problems with his sister's such as Luna Frost, Does their Lori go to Fairway University, How was the party at Arct Aurora's house and will they get to hang out with some of their hero versions when the time is right. But they decide not to push the questions.

"So, enough about us" said Arct Aurora. "What about you guys? We have been getting some reports of some bad guys you have encountered, such as old enemies. But we wanna know what else is new with your friends and family."

Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Leni and Lisa then tell them of the many things that have happened in their lives here in Royal Woods. The eagle eggs hatching, Principal Huggins being in trouble after some money spent on floor wax, Lori's tour around Fairway University and her anger over Bobby's so called pal Parr, The party at the Rosato house, Kid Rock Live!, Luna outing her advice into the Royal Woods Gazette, Lincoln's report about Luna and Jordan's report about Lincoln, they're awesome thrills when they sky dive and wing suit glide and of course their many visits to Great Lake City. Then Lincoln tells them about what happened yesterday when Lola and Lana did some crazy swap.

"By the way, how come your dino friend here is with you? Can't he just stay home?" asked Jordan.

"That would be a good idea, we did make him a stable near the house. But he has some trust issues and he only trusts me, my boyfriend here and some of our teammates" replied Arct Aurora. "So, he follows me because he still has a lot to get used to."

"He does hate Boomer though" replied Freezer Burn. "Boomer ends up getting torn apart and tossed around like a ragdoll."

Lincoln looks to him. "The airship guy who came here during the month of April? Why?"

"No clue" replied Freezer Burn and Arct Aurora.

(_Royal Woods Rose Main Shipping Company, one hour later_.)

Rick Rosato and his staff are now waiting for the arrival of the MCV naval division. _'Where the heck are they?' _He then looks up and sees some aircraft flying by. "Alright everyone, here they come!"

They all feel the ground beneath them shaking, and then they see it the massive Allied MCV has arrived along with a large military escort. Some of those vehicles are amphibious.

"Okay, let's lead this thing to the open lot!" said Rick Rosato. Tristen Hogan slowly gets in front of the massive vehicle and uses light signals to direct it to the landing zone, he slowly backs up as it gets closer.

The massive MCV slowly makes its way to the location.

On top, Freezer Burn look down and then he sees they were closing into the deploy zone. "Okay guys, we get off here before this thing turns itself into a structure!"

"So, are we going down the same way?" asked Leni.

Freezer Burn gets into his Vulture Bike and Arct Aurora gets into her Indoraptor. "Yes, yes we are!"

They sigh and get on board the Vulture Bikes' side car and onto the back of the Indoraptor. "You guys ready?!" asked Arct Aurora.

"No!" they all replied.

The Vulture Bike leaps off the MCV and the Indoraptor roars and leaps off as well. They then go vertigo as they hold onto the sides of the MCV and then they land down onto the pavement and run past all the allied vehicles.

They then make it in front of Rick Rosato who is shocked at what they were all riding on. "Okay, so I don't wanna know what you guys are riding on and I am not gonna ask either."

They then see some of the large vehicles head into the water, Assault Destroyers. Then they all look to the Allied MCV as it stops onto the empty lot.

"This is it" said Freezer burn.

Then they all hear a loud voice coming from the MCV. "**Deploying as Ordered.**" It then unpacks its entire body and morphs out of its vehicle form and slams down its parts onto the lot and morphs into the Allied Construction Yard. They see as gears and cranes come out and reattach elsewhere on it, then they see some hallways and doors being attached and the top command bridge is setup.

Lisa and the others look in shock at what this thing is doing. "Holy Einstein!"

The Construction Vehicle is done, then they see the waters start to shake and some land around it. Then walls are deployed out of nowhere and naval structures and defenses. As if they were just placed down by nothing.

"How in the world is that happening?!" asked Lincoln.

"Whoa Dudes!" said Luna.

"How is this even possible?!" asked Lisa.

Freezer Burn chuckles. "Instant deployment and construction management, all the blueprints are encoded into the Construction Yard and all they have to do is look for a location, check the measurements and then they click and deploy the structure, kinda like a video game."

Now Lisa is lost in thought. "Video game?!" That sounded better for Lincoln and Jordan to hear. Leni take a video of everything that has happened, and she was going to let the other family see it later.

With the entire base setup, they all cheer and watch as the new naval forces are deployed and are now under the command of Rick Rosato and his company, now their ships have heavy naval support.

(_Royal Woods, the Loud House._)

They eventually come back home and that's when they see Luna and Leni's cars were back.

"Dude, I thought we were going to get our rides ourselves" said Luna.

"We thought it would be better if we would bring them back here, saved up the trouble of going back and forth and wasting fuel" replied Arct Aurora.

They then get off the Indoraptor and the Vulture Bike. "Well, it's been a swell hang out, even though all we did was talk, but it was pretty nice to spend some time with someone who looks and also thinks like you" said Freezer Burn.

"Yeah, same here. Maybe next time we can hang out with your twin sister" said Lincoln. "Or the hero version of Luna."

"Can I also have some girl-to-girl time with my hero self? I wanna get to know her better" said Leni.

Freezer Burn and Arct Aurora smile, okay so you can't see them smile underneath their masks. "That does sound like a good idea, we'll see what we can do when we get back home and talk to the others" replied Freezer Burn.

That was enough to make them all happy to hear, though Lisa wants to suggest something, but she knows it'll be turned down.

"Well, we should be on our way now" said Arct Aurora. "WE can hang out next time we have the free time, like in the summer."

"Or we might talk to the team and see if we can let you guys visit us, and when I mean you guys I meant some of you not all of you" Freezer Burn looks to the Loud House and he can see the other sister's and the parents are watching them from the windows. They knew he meant them.

Lincoln, Jordan and Luna smile. "That sounds like a cool idea" replied Jordan.

Freezer Burn and Arct Aurora are about to leave, but then they all hear something or someone yelling. "Do you guys hear that?" asked Arct Aurora.

"Why does it sound so familiar?" asked Freezer burn as he looks around for the source of the sound, but Patriot and Valkyrie already see it.

Lincoln and Jordan also see who it was. "Lincoln! Jordan! Lincoln! Jordan! Lincoln! Jordan! Help me!"

They all see who it is. "Clyde?!" He then makes it to them with his cats Cleopawtra and Purrsephone, and he takes deep breathes from running.

Freezer Burn and Arct Aurora get off their mounts and go towards him. "What the heck is going on now?" Lincoln and Jordan are also confused, and the rest of the louds come out of the house.

"Dang, look at Clyde run here!" said Lynn Jr. "He do running more often."

"Something's wrong guys" said Lucy. "I can feel it."

Lincoln goes over to Clyde. "Deep breathes Clyde, deep breathes, take it nice and easy and deep breathes." Clyde then calms down. "Okay I can see you're feeling better, so what seems to be the problem?" Jordan and Luna check on how the two cats were doing and they seem fine and calm now.

Clyde then takes in all he recalls. "I was attacked by the judges from the Ace Savvy convention and they're here and they wanna get rid of me for revenge of what I did last year!" He then beaks down and cries.

They are all shocked by this. "What?!" Lincoln and Jordan are both speechless by this.

Freezer Burn and Arct Aurora are confused and look to all of them. "Who?"

Looks like there's some trouble coming, once again.

_To be continued …. In the next chapter!_

**A/N: I don't know if you guys liked this hang out with otherworldly friends, but I just thought it would be great. Also, next chapter will be a requested chapter by the Great Vasmasdas1, he always has something good to request. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/13/20.**


	218. Chapter 218

**Chapter 218**

**In collaboration with Vasmasdas1.**

(_The Loud House_.)

Lincoln, Jordan, they're hero selves and the rest of the louds let Clyde into the house. "Here you go Clyde" Lynn Sr hands him a glass of water. Clyde take the water and drinks it.

"Thank you Mr. Loud" said Clyde. Rita also gives some water to Cleopawtra and Purrsephone, Cliff goes closer to them and tries to flirt, but they both push him aside. Talk about rejection.

Freezer Burn and Arct Aurora are standing at the doorway of the living room and looking at them.

Lincoln then looks to Clyde. "Clyde, what happened? From the start buddy."

Clyde takes a deep breath and explains. "I guess it started when I was at Tall Timbers Creek with my cats Purrsephone and Cleopawtra, I was giving them a walk because they needed the exercise also because it was dog day for Ketcham Park and I did not want them to get involved with that. We were just minding our own business just walking, then all of a sudden both the cats start looking back and attacking two people who were behind me, they were wearing this scary white masks, one of them had a baseball bat and the other one had a sack and that's when I knew they were trying to kidnap me. I wanted to run off, but I knew I couldn't leave Cleopawtra and Purrsephone, so I pushed the two people and took my cats. I did apologize for pushing them and they started chasing after me. I don't know how long I was running, but I managed to lose them and we hid in a cave in the woods."

"When we thought we were safe, I was confused as why would two people would wanna take me, but then I saw them searching near the cave and then they took their masks off and I recognized them as the judges from the Ace Savvy convention. I overheard them saying they wanted revenge because of me! They wanted the Full House Gang to make cameos into the movie, but after what I did with the High Roller and almost hurting a lot of people, especially Luna. They lost their jobs as the judges and they I assume they also lost their jobs as the producers of the movie, they were the actual producers for the Ace Savvy movie! They wanted to knock me out and kidnap me and probably beat me up for making them fired, or have me deal with …. The Kitty!"

"They then went off elsewhere to find out where I was hiding and never bothered to look into the cave. So, I did the right thing and came here because I needed your help!"

They were all shocked by this, Clyde was in trouble for the first time. Normally it was either Lincoln, or Jordan or even Luna who had some old enemies that want them out of the picture, but this was all about Clyde McBride.

"Look, I know you guys probably don't wanna help me ever since what happened at the Ace Savvy Convention, and I know that some of you are still kinda angry with me for almost getting some of you killed and I know some of you guys still won't forgive me after that. This is my problem and I wanna face it and fix it before it gets out of hand, but I can't do it because I'm not like Lincoln and Jordan or even Luna. I don't have a team, or some other worldly friends, or eagles, or even a base with cool stuff. But please I need your help."

Lincoln and Jordan looked to him. "Sure, we'll help you."

Clyde is shocked by this. "Wait what?! You will?!"

"Of course Clyde" replied Jordan. "We're not gonna leave you hanging with this problem by yourself."

"And even though some of us hate you and I know some of us don't wanna help you" Lincoln looks to some of his sisters who are a bit miffed at him for recalling what happened months ago during the Ace Savvy convention. "I am not gonna let you fight this fight alone, and you could also get yourself killed and things would spiral into chaos real fast!"

Luna sighs. "Little bro is right, we're gonna help you with those two people, all of us." She sees Lola walk back upstairs and so does Lynn Jr and Lana. "Okay, some of us." She knows they don't like him after what happened.

Clyde wipes away some of his tears. "Thanks guys, this means a lot." He then sees the two hero version of Lincoln and Jordan. "And what are they doing here?"

"We were here to escort the Mobile Construction Vehicle to the docks to protect Mr. Rosato's shipping company" replied Arct Aurora.

"And, if Lincoln and Jordan are willing to help you" Freezer Burn sighs. "I guess we'll help you too. Whoever these people are I have never met before in my world, but they sound like trouble and we are going to send them into the slammer and …. Deal. Out. Some. Justice!"

Arct Aurora looks to him in shock, so does Lincoln and Jordan. He said it! He said what Ace Savvy would say, both Lincoln and Freezer Burn are out of their Ace Savvy fandom phase, but I guess some small part of them still recalls the old hero they looked up to.

They were all on the same page and ready to take these bad guys down. Freezer Burn looks to Lincoln. "Alright kid, what's the plan?" They all look to Lincoln for the plan.

Lincoln smiles. "Okay first off, we're gonna need some evidence that they are trying to do this otherwise they'll walk away scot free. So we're gonna need surveillance footage of who they are and what they did."

Arct Aurora pulls out a FutureTech tablet and tracks down the judges. "Got them! They're names are Eric Elsing and Betsy Verman, they're judges to the Ace Savvy convention for three years and they were assigned as the producers of the Ace Savvy movie, but they were fired after the incident months ago and because they were to blame for bringing the actual High Roller into the convention."

"The ride of Ace Savvy?" asked Freezer burn. "That sounds dangerous and stupid to bring to a convention."

"They then chose the contestants they picked from the convention but they were terrible as cameos, they awkward and they said they're lines wrong and they took almost more than two hundred tries, but they also lost time and the deadline was closing in and they were fired for picking those people and were replaced by better directors, so they were fired out of Hollywood and the whole Ace Savvy committee" replied Arct Aurora.

"Wow!" they all said in shock. "I guess they weren't on a roll with their roles!" joked Luan.

Clyde was now feeling bad for what he caused, but he had to stay strong and listen in.

Lisa then uses her tablet. "I have he evidence that we need." She shows them the footage of them being fired from the convention and the movie set and then they see them secretly talking about their plan to get back to the kid who ruined their careers and their lives, they also see them taking some masks that look like Michael Myers and a baseball bat and a brown sack.

Lincoln smiles. "Okay, we got the files and the footage and no it's time for the plan to take them down" he then looks to Clyde. "And you're going to be the bait. Sorry Clyde."

Clyde didn't like where this was going, but then he understood that was the plan and Lincoln would never have him get hurt, and he knows they can take them down before anything else happens.

Lincoln then looks to the rest of his family. "Some of you guys will have to secure the perimeter in secret so they don't escape, we're also going to need the cops to stand by and get ready."

Then Lynn Jr comes back down with her hockey gear. "Sorry, I'm late. I only went back upstairs to get some gear!" They all look to her confused. "What? I may hate Clyde for what happened to us months ago, but I wanna see if I can make myself more durable by stopping some two dorks from escaping!"

Lincoln chuckles. "That sounds cool and all Lynn, but I think the work should be done by Freezer Burn and Arct Aurora, they can come in and take down the bad guys before they reach Clyde."

Lynn Jr sighs, but she understands. She then tosses to all of them some gear. "In case they do get slippery and we gotta take them down!"

"We also know they might still be on Tall Timber Creek, but we need to also check on the other locations they might try and search for Clyde. Ketcham Park, the Bike Park, Gus' Games n' Grub, Burpin' Burger, Royal Woods Elementary School and the comic book store's from the city and the mall."

"We can send out or forces and search the perimeters of the locations" said Freezer Burn.

"Okay guys, we all have the plan, we keep some of this under the radar and we bring those two dorks to justice!" said Lincoln. They all agree and they move out!

Some of them hop into Vanzilla, Leni's car, Luna's car, but they were told not to ride with Freezer Burn and Arct Aurora.

(_Royal-Delta Outpost_.)

They all talk to Peter Harris and he deploys some aerial recon in stealth to track down where they could be. "Alright, looks like they're still in Tall Timbers Creek, and they're still on the search."

"I called the police and they said they'll be on their way to some locations where they could be hiding most of the police are nearing Tall Timber Creek, so there is literally no way they can leave" replied Lori.

"We're going to send out some Mirage Tanks into the woods to make sure they don't get out from there when the cops show up or us" replied Arct Aurora.

"At least we didn't tell Howard and Harold about this" said Rita.

"Yeah, they'll freak out when they hear of this: replied Lynn Sr.

Meanwhile Freezer Burn is applying the shock suit onto Clyde. Lincoln and Jordan are watching him.

"So, do you think this'll work?" asked Clyde.

Freezer Burn finally secures it. "It will, this is one of our newly designed shock suits from FutureTech. Once they go near you and try to take you down, there's gonna be more than five hundred volts of pure electricity coursing through them, not enough to kill but just enough to stun and cause slight paralysis."

Clyde, Lincoln and Jordan had no clue how to respond to what he just said. "Okay, this sounds less lethal, but effective." replied Jordan.

"Has anyone tested it yet? And what is it really used for?" asked Lincoln.

"This thing has been tested by two Boomer clones and this suit is used by special ops forces when they need to go into melee with terrorists, though we haven't had any signs or terrorism in quite some time. All we have been facing are giant monsters coming from the sky and landing in the Pacific Ocean" replied Freezer Burn as he grabs his weapon. "So, any more questions?"

Lana raises her hand. "Yes, what might you be asking Lana Loud?" said Freezer Burn.

"Can I pet your dinosaur?" asked Lana as she points to the Indoraptor who is looking at all of them.

Arct Aurora arrives looking at her tablet. "No you cannot, and he is my companion and slightly in the category of a pet, and he is from another world and was made by crazy people who wanted a weapon, he is only harmless to those he can trust and right now he doesn't like half of you."

They all look to the large dinosaur who is hissing at them, they have no clue why it is like that. Arct Aurora then grabs her Gauze rifle and reloads it. "We got word that the two people who are after Clyde are planning on leaving the park, we should all get moving. Now!" she hops onto her raptor.

The rest of them get onto their vehicles and take off, it was time to setup the trap.

(_Tall Timber Creek_.)

Eric Elsing and Betsy Verman, the two former judges from the Ace Savvy convention are searching around for the kid known as Clyde McBride. "Where is he? He couldn't have gone into the woods, he doesn't seem like the forest kind of kid" said Eric.

Betsy sighs. "This is ridiculous, let's just get the heck out of here and check elsewhere. Chances he might be at a comic book store or taking shelter at the Royal Woods mall."

Eric then grabs his bat. "Alright, alright. Let's get going, I could also use something to eat."

They are both walking away from the location near the woods and then they see some of the people I the area are gone. "Huh, this place had some people earlier. Where is everyone?" asked Betsy.

She's then elbowed by Eric. "Look!" They both see the kid they were looking for, Clyde McBride sitting alone at a bench and eating a soft pretzel and a bottle of water.

Eric and Betsy sneak up to him, then they hide in the bushes. They then peek out to see if he was still there. "This is it! We cannot miss an opportunity, and it looks like his cats aren't here to sense our arrival" said Eric.

"Okay, so we know what to do. You whack him and I nab him!" said Betsy. He nods and they put their masks on and come out of the bushes.

They slowly creep up to him and Eric is about to hit him, but as he swings slight contact with his hair and then some electricity is sent through the bat and tazes the man in place. He then falls onto the ground spazzing out.

"What the heck? What's wrong with you? And why are you making that face?" asked Betsy.

Clyde gets up and reveals what was underneath his jacket. "Gotcha!"

Then she gets wrapped up in a net from above from Lincoln and Jordan, Betsy struggles to break free. "What the?!" She then sees the two kids who come down the tree. "You two?!"

"Yes, us" replied Lincoln. "And you tried to hurt my friend, I know what he did was wrong. But you two are taking this all too personal on him just because you guys were responsible for bringing in a stupid working car to the convention!"

Eric gets up and shakes off the pain. "Wha-What? What h-happened? Wh-Why do I f-feel all tingly i-inside?" He then sees Lincoln and Jordan and then the rest of the loud family, well some of them. "The F-Full House G-gang?"

"Wrong dude! We're the Loud family!" said Luna.

"And you guys picked the wrong day and time to kidnap a kid!" said Lucy. "And some of us know from experience."

Betsy then breaks free from the net and she grabs Eric's hand. "Let's get out of here!" they both high tail it out of Tall Timbers Creek.

Lynn Jr batters up, Lana throws her the ball and it hits Eric where the sun don't shine and he falls to the ground whimpering. Betsy helps him up. "Walk it off!"

But then they feel the ground get slippery and see the ground is now ice and they fall, then a large creature looms over them and pins them with its large feet and claws. The claws don't hit them.

The dinosaur roars at their faces as they scream, then they see one kid figure with an ice blaster and another on the dinosaur and looking down at them, both wearing masks and then the rest of the louds along with Jordan and Clyde surround them.

"You know, you two could make great characters for a movie" said Eric trying to get them out of this mess.

"Yeah! We could make you two as sidekicks for Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack, or partners even, or some new heroes" said Betsy.

Freezer Burn and Arct Aurora look to each other, then they look to the two scared grownups. "Sorry, heroes don't sell out, they slash down the bad prices" He tosses a weapon to Clyde which shoots two sleeping darts.

"Wow, I shot a weapon!" said Clyde in amazement. "I guess laser maze is a good training ground."

Soon the cops arrive, Lisa and Arct Aurora show them the evidence of what the two have done and they take the two former judges/producers away.

Lincoln, Jordan and Clyde look to Freezer Burn who is stroking the dinosaurs head. "Thanks for the assist, we couldn't have done that extreme take down without you and your partner" said Lincoln.

Freezer Burn smiles. "No problem, you guys needed some assistance so we came and we delivered."

Arct Aurora goes towards them. "Alright, so they're gonna make sure the evidence is safe and will be shown to court and of course to Hollywood. We should get going now" She hops onto her dinosaur mount and Freezer Burn hops into his Vulture Bike.

"Wait!" They look back to Clyde. "I wanna ask, my other self in your world. Is …. Is he like me?"

Freezer Burn sighs. "No, no he's not. All of his conditions are gone and he's feeling like he's a changed kid, he decided to lose contact with Dr. Lopez since he doesn't need her advice and he's stepping his foot down onto his dad's and they're overprotective nature. In short words, the Clyde we know is a changed kid and is ready to go head on with his life, with or without his dad's." The two heroes then take their leave and race back to the base to head on to their world.

Clyde I shocked, but he smiles. "That Clyde must've been one tough cookie to stand up to his dad's, I wonder how he got cured though."

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle. "Well, whatever the case. You did well out there Clyde, you played your part and now those two won't be a bother anymore" said Lincoln.

"Our friends are going to be asking on how you took it all head on with little to know fear" said Jordan. "Let's hope your dad's don't find out otherwise it'll get messed up real fast."

They then walk back to the others and they head on home, Clyde was glad he was brave enough to get help, take down his past problems and get some trust and forgiveness back from Lincoln and to most of his sister's. He was looking forward to whatever happens to him in the future.

**A/N: Again I would like to thank the man who came up with this, Vasmasdas1. There are going to be some more chapters to come and probably some other requested chapters. If you guys got an idea then PM me and we can talk. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/14/20.**


	219. Chapter 219

**Chapter 219**

**In collaboration with avenger44 and slightly with JMbuilder. One via PM and one via review.**

(_Royal Woods Elementary_.)

Lincoln and his pals are done with getting their grade cards from Mrs. Johnson and they all seem happy to see the grades.

"Well, looks like we're all going to middle school with these grades guys" said Zach.

"All we gotta do now is to get these here grades to our parents and they'll be darn proud of what we have done!" said Liam. "My memaw will be so happy for me, and also Virginia and my parents."

"My dad is gonna be so happy to see this! Now I can spend the rest of my summer just relaxing and keeping it cool, oh and with Polly as well" replied Rusty.

Clyde looks to his grade with a smile. "As always, I am a good grade student. Which means I can finally go to baking summer camp!"

"Good for you man" said Simon as he has his grade card. "Mom, Dad and Sam are going to be stoked to see this, and then comes middle school and making big plans!"

"I know what you mean Simon, we're all growing up and we're ready to take the big step to being almost teenagers" replied Lincoln. "Some of us are twelve and soon to be thirteen this year. Sure looks like our future is etched in stone!"

They clap at his speech. "Nice speech Lincoln, and also kinda true" said Clyde.

Just then they see Jordan and her friends. "Hey guys! You got the grade cards?"

"We did, and we passed" said Liam.

"I knew you had it in ya mate!" said Tabby as she hugs Liam. "Look like all that tag team studying at your place worked out didn't it farm boy?" Tabby says so with flirting eyes. Which makes Liam chuckle nervously and blush.

"Well, we have someone to show you guys" said Mollie. "Our newest member to the group who has a surprise for you guys."

They then see her. A girl who is the exact age as them, a twelve year old the same height as Jordan. Dark skin, dark purple-hair, two lower pig tails. Wearing a blue t-shirt with a yellow flower on it, a dark blue checkered skirt, light blue socks and white shoes. They have seen her on many occasions and she has been known as the nickname "Brownie" Because she is good at baking them. But she goes by her real name. "Hi guys, Jenny Mulligan."

Some of them seem to know her. "Wait, your name is Jenny?" asked Liam. "I always thought it was brownie or something."

This kinda irritates her. "Okay, that was long ago in the fifth grade boys, my real name is Jenny."

"Well, it's nice to see you part of Jordan's group of friends" replied Lincoln. "How come I don't see you much often?"

"Oh, that's because I help run the Grade School newspaper, and I also am the girl in charge of taking care of the School Year books, alongside my associates Joy, Artie, Cookie, Lance, Trent and Kat" replied Jenny. "Also, I used to be in this small group of gals alongside Christina, but ever since she moved out of Royal Woods, I decided to just go with the role I wanted to do and that was to the get all the details on whatever happens here in school. Have you noticed why rumors spread fast?"

They did recall all the things Lincoln and Jordan did when they dealt with enemies and fixed situations and that they are well known in the school as the popular kids. "Oh, so it was you?" asked Lincoln.

"Yup, all me" replied Jenny. "We don't really do with the newspaper thing, the school newspaper is more of an online thing, that's why I got six friends who help me learn on what's the what all over the place" She then shows them her phone. "And the recent news is about what happened on Monday!"

They all look to her phone and see it.

** _ Royal Woods Elementary News you know! _ **

** _ Breaking news: _ **

** _ Principal Huggins given strict warning from Superintendent Chen about abusing the money for over waxing floors. Many students and some staff hurt in the midst of it, Huggins serving community service for the whole summer and newly installed rules and security to ensure this never happens again, and right before the big graduation ceremony for all sixth graders. _ **

They are all shocked that this news was still trending. "Wow, did not know that" said Zach.

Jenny is confused by this and so do the others. "How do you now know about this? It's been around since, and a lot of kids always check the news. If they have phones that is."

Zach chuckles. "Sorry, my parents won't let me see news sections online. They think it's all filled with lies that were manipulated by the government into making us believe aliens don't live among us."

They all remain silent at what he said, but they all understand what his parents are always like. "Well, be glad you're coming to clowning camp with me for the whole summer" said Giggles.

"Okay the, well thanks for telling us about this info" said Lincoln.

"But, won't Principal Huggins see this? He could try and put an end to it" said Clyde with concern.

"Not a chance Clyde" said Joy. "The school online news is run by the school board, which is why they chose someone like Jenny to do the job. They gave her a test and she passed and proved she was meant for it, and they intend to let her run the middle school online news blog. Jenny will be the talk of all time until High School!" The rest of her friends also agreed.

Jenny chuckles. "Come on guys, I'm not that popular, the popular ones here are Lincoln and Jordan and whenever they face trouble head on. The school news blog posts it and makes them look like Hollywood in Royal Woods!" Then she has a better idea. "Or better yet, "The Power Couple to serve out some Justice!" Oh yeah, I should definitely use that!" They all chuckled at her cheerfulness from her words.

"So technically if it wasn't for Jenny, then Lincoln and I wouldn't have been known around school and then word spread throughout town" said Jordan. "She brings the news from whatever has happened and most of the times, its Lincoln and myself on the front page."

Lincoln looks to Jenny. "Well then, thanks for making this happen Jenny. Jordan and I couldn't have done it without you."

Jenny chuckles at his compliment. "Why thank you my good man" Then she realizes. "Oh right!" She drops the bag she is carrying and hands them all their year books. "Forgot to give these to you all! I already gave some to the other kids, as well as Lola Loud. Man she is demanding with her image."

They all look into their yearbooks and are happy to see how it all looks. "Looks like we're all gonna be remembered for years to come man!" said Rusty.

They all look at their yearbook photos and the words underneath of what they're planning to do next.

Simon Sharp, Stella Gonzales, Clyde McBride, Liam Bumpkin, Tabby Adlon, Rusty Spokes, Polly "Pain" Wildsey, Zach Gurdle, Gloria "Giggles" Sanderson, Mollie Freilich, Sadie Feldman, Joy Mikayla, Kat Carmichael, Judy "Cookie" Taber, Lance Gragnani, Trent Chase, Artie Dombrowski, Jenny "Brownie" Mulligan and Haiku Kidder.

They get startled by Haiku's sudden appearance. "I look nice in this one, a shame I wasn't translucent in nature to act as a way to show how much spiritual I can be when it comes to my devotion to the young morticians club. Sigh, I will miss being the President for the place."

They all look to her a bit confused and also somewhat still startled. "You know, you could make a young morticians club at the middle school. It'll work out if you try and find the right people to join the crew" said Lincoln.

Haiku smiles hearing that. "Sounds like a good plan, thank you for the advice Lincoln. I shall inform this to the rest of the members, they will be pleased by this." She then slowly disappears into the shadows, creeping everyone out.

Lincoln then notices the concerned look on Jordan's face as she goes through all the pages of the year book. "Something wrong Jordan?" The others also notice this.

"I'm not seeing our picture here" replied Jordan. "Not at all, seriously where are we?" Lincoln also joins in searching for their picture, and this was making them worried.

Then Jenny chuckles. "Guys, go to the one page that seems to stick out a bookmark the shape of an eagle." They all see the bookmark visible at the very top of the year book and they all open it and are shocked.

It was one whole page about Lincoln and Jordan, on the left side there are pictures and info about what they have done and succeeded in school as well as two pictures of their eagles Patriot and Valkyrie and to the right is a large image of them from the Sadie Hawkins Valentine's Day dance and with the name at the bottom labeled. "** _ Jordacoln _ ** – ** _ The best couple this school has ever had _ **."

"Wow!" they all say in amazement.

"And you guys made it sparkle out too, nice touch with them eagle stickers!" said Liam.

"We didn't make this one" said Trent in disbelief.

"Yeah, we were too busy focused on the other pictures for the year book" replied Kat. Artie, Joy, Cookie and Lance also agreed, they all worked in helping with the Yearbooks, but they didn't make this one or even noticed it.

Jenny then smirks. "You're welcome guys."

They all look to her in shock, though Lincoln and Jordan are the ones who are most shocked. "You did this?" asked Jordan.

"Sure did" replied Jenny. "I made this as a way to show that you two have been the ones who forged all of this, all of the good things that have happened here in the school and to the rest of Royal Woods. I don't even know what would've happened if you two have never met that day and started this _Sparking Relationship_ you got here, but one things for sure" She looks through the yearbook and the Jordacoln section. "A lot of kids will remember this for years to come, and they will know exactly who were the two kid who helped forge the new point of view for this school."

Lincoln and Jordan are touched by this, as if Jenny spreading the word of who they are wasn't enough. She managed to make them a legacy to be marked within the hearts and minds to the kids of Royal Woods, for as long as time takes. "Wow, thanks so much Jenny" said Lincoln.

"We will be forever be greatful for this" replied Jordan. "You really re a good friend and also impressive with all the hard work you've done, you deserve some of this credit for making it all happen."

Jenny blushes at how nice they're saying to her. "Oh stop! I already gave myself full credit on most of the stuff in the very back, as well as the guys and gals who helped make this yearbook happen. Also, this is all on you two. You guys made the new blog all the rage and I can forever be greatful for that"

All of them had only one thing to do, clap. Clap for the way this has turned out for Lincoln and Jordan and clap for the girl who helped make them into the schools and the town's big news of the year and for more to come. Thank goodness the hallways weren't crowded with kids.

Just then they see Principal Huggins walk towards them. "Mr. Loud, Ms. Rosato, May I have a word." Lincoln and Jordan had no clue what was this about. "Now, we all know that the big graduation is on June 4 and I was thinking, since you two will be graduating out of here, that it would be nice that your eagle friends would be there to make it more spectacular and that you two could be with the school band in performing the graduation song, I'm okay if you two use electric guitars. It adds some flare into it."

Lincoln and Jordan liked the sound of that. "We'll do it!"

"Excellent!" said Huggins. " I will inform the school band that you two are onboard, and I hope to see what great tunes you guys can add to the ceremony" He then heads back to his office.

The others are also shocked and proud at what Lincoln and Jordan are going to do for next month and on the graduation ceremony.

"Good job there bud" said Liam.

"And just when things we're going good, it all went great" said Zach.

"Now that's what I call making it big in school, or better yet leaving a huge mark" said Mollie.

"You two are going to rock it at the ceremony!" said Stella.

"Luna is so going to like this news form you man" said Simon.

Lincoln then gets an idea. "I think we should celebrate this news. Let's all head to the Burpin' Burger! My treat!"

They all cheer and they head out of the school, and with them of course is Jenny. She was glad she was able to make friends from them and help them with who they are.

They all make it out of the school and they see lots of kids go towards them and asking for autographs from Lincoln and Jordan. "Oh right" said Jenny. "I forgot about the fans!" Lincoln and Jordan were okay signing their names for the yearbook, but this was way too much.

This was not going to be easy for them to leave the school grounds, no wonder why the hallways weren't full, this is where everyone was! Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa see this.

"Wow, they're turning into Mr. and Mrs. Popular real fast and they haven't even graduated" said Lana.

"This is a predicament I saw coming, though I should've warned them before they left the school. Would've saved them their skins from all the madness" said Lisa.

"And I thought I was going to be crowded by fans!" Lola looks at the two page sector of Jordan and Lincoln. "But they got all the rage into this one section! What the heck?!"

"How are they going to get out of this mess?" asked Lucy.

Lana then gets an idea and whispers to Lola. They both nod in agreement and they put on their shades. "Security team!" They both get into the crowd and with their skills at being hall monitors they make sure the kids don't overcrowd Lincoln and Jordan.

"Go guys! We got this!" said Lana.

"I may not be the most popular in school, but this is something I'll do to help you!" said Lola.

"Thanks Lola and Lana!" said Lincoln and Jordan.

Then they spot they're bikes. "Everyone let's go!" said Rusty. They all make their way through the crowd and get to their bikes, skates and scooters, and they race off.

They look back and see that they have lost the crowd. "Dang! That was way too close!" said Liam. "At least we all got some wheels to make things faster, otherwise we'd all get torn apart like pork grinds."

"To be more precise, Lincoln and Jordan would've been torn apart" replied Sadie.

"Just be lucky we all got out on time and are able to walk!" said Giggles. "And also crawl."

Lincoln and Jordan were glad to get out of that. "Okay, so now that the most horrifying vision of a Hollywood madness is far behind us, let's head on to the Burpin' Burger guys!" said Lincoln.

"We got so much to celebrate!" said Jordan. They all head off to the Burpin' Burger.

(_Burpin' Burger_.)

They all manage to find a large table with lots of chairs, and they were lucky there weren't any other kids nearby or too many people. Only Tad, Becky and Dana at the counter and kitchen doing their part-time jobs.

They all enjoy eating they're food. Then something comes up into the mind of Jenny. "Hey Lincoln." The boy looks to her. "How the heck did Luna Loud, your sister and musical inspiration become the legal Guardian she is today? No one else knows about this, and I know Sam Sharp does."

"She has a point, I mean Sam knows, but not me" replied Simon as he eats his burger.

"We did hear your report about her last month and how much of a caring person she is, but we don't know the real truth behind it" said Polly as she drinks her soda.

Lincoln looks to Jordan. "It's your choice and I know you'd even say she's awesome even in public."

"Well, I guess it all started way before I was even born. I recognized Luna when she sang to my mom while I was in the womb and when I first came into the house. Luna was the first one to hold me, the others were really noisy because they all wanted to see me and hold me, but not Luna. She was the shy girl who didn't know who she truly was and that's why she was chosen to hold me first, and then Pop-pop then Leni, Lori, Luan and finally Lynn."

"Luna was there to watch over me, keep me company, play with me and at times sing me to sleep. She was the only sister who seemed to be the most available and less aggressive or confusing when it came to play time, she was patient and kind enough to help me understand what I was doing. When I came to the age of two, she tried to get me to say her name when no one else was around, but I didn't say her name …. I called her, mom or Mama."

This makes them stop eating and look towards Lincoln. "Yeah, that's right. I called Luna Mama, she was so happy to hear that and she said that this was going to be a secret between the both of us, but sure as heck you guys have known it since my school report. Many of the others also know that secret too and heck, I am not afraid or even embarrassed if anyone would mention it. I would stand up for what role she was given and what she stands for to me."

"So, anyway. Things went on as we grew up, when I kept getting older Luna was always there on keeping me out of trouble and the one to make sure I don't hurt myself. She would tell mom and dad when she needed help with me, or even be the one to do it herself. She came up with a schedule to how I always did my things around the house at the age of 3. She was the very reason why I am the man with the plan, I guess I observed her plans and methods on making things organized and right and also helping her look for colorful leaves and add them to her collection, and that was when she was trying to find her talent."

"Then when I was 4, that's when our bond started, though I guess it started when I was a baby but when I was 4. Lynn dared me to climb a tree, I didn't want to but she kept mocking me and pushing me around. At that time Lynn wasn't the nicest kid towards me and would rather want me to toughen up her way, or push me around and call me weak. So …. I climbed the tree, and it was the biggest mistake of my life. I didn't know how to get down and all Lynn did was call me a big baby and walk back into the house."

They all gasped hearing that. "She left you hanging by the branch?!" asked Stella.

"But you were only 4!" said Cookie. "That's so mean!"

"What the heck was she thinking?! Why haven't I known about this?" said Clyde in panic.

"Wow! I know Lynn can be pushy, but I didn't think she'd be that mean when she was young. Margo said she was never like that, heck I was never like that!" said Polly, she then eats her burger.

Jordan calms them all down. "Guys, guys. Take it easy! Lynn was a little obnoxious kid back then, let's take a chill pill and ease on the yelling." They all manage to calm down. Jordan then looks to Lincoln. "You may continue handsome."

Lincoln smiles. "Thank you my love. So, anyway, Lynn left me hanging and I was calling for help and luckily help came. Luna came, Luna just looked up to me with so much worry, and she didn't know what to do so she called for help. But no one came, so she came up with a plan and told me …. To let go." They all gasp and Tabby is choking on her burger. "At first I was scared of what she said, but then she wanted me to look at her. I looked into her eyes and I could see the trust and comfort she was offering me, and her arms were wide open. She told me that she was going to catch me and that she would never let me fall, no matter how old we are. So ….. I trusted her, and I let go. I thought I was going to get hurt, but then I felt a pair of arms catch me and it was Luna, she said she would catch me and she did. All I could do was hug her back and cry as she saved me, then mom and dad came, we told them everything, they grounded Lynn and that's when they came up with the decision to give Lune the role of being my legal Guardian."

Lincoln wipes away a tear, and smiles. "And even though she doesn't look like the same Luna my young self has come to know and love, I don't care. She's in there, and no matter how many times she may change her look, I know that deep down the bond Luna and I share will be there, always. Forever and ever, till the end of the line."

Lincoln then sees all of them, even Jordan with tears. "Wow, that was so beautiful man!" said Rusty.

"Luna is one great sister! No wonder why I look up to her!" cried Tabby. She then hugs Liam.

"This ….. This is making me so emotional right now" said Sadie.

"Way too beautiful! This should be a movie" said Kat.

"A movie on passion, sibling love and drama! So much drama!" said Mollie as she hugs Sadie and Cookie.

"Dang Lincoln, I never knew how much of a great sibling team you and Luna are" said Trent as he wipes away his tears.

Clyde is too busy blowing his nose on the fifth napkin. "I can't even! I don't …. Too emotional."

"Dude, this beats you're report and deserves more than an A" said Stella a she wipes away some of her tears. Simon hands her a napkin.

Simon smiles. "So that's what makes Sam and Luna have in common, they both have good terms with their little bros. You and Luna sure are awesome and she is one dang lucky to have a bro like you Lincoln."

They don't even know that Dana, Becky and Tad were listening in and also crying. Same with their boss who overheard it from the cameras.

Jordan then hugs Lincoln and he hugs her back. "Luna truly is the best sister you got, that was amazing Lincoln."

Lincoln smiles and kisses her cheek. "And I know she'd be happy for what I said, and she would be happy of the kid I turned out to be."

Unknown to them that at a nearby table Lynn Jr was listening in, with her friends Margo and Paula. They all look to her, with tears in her eyes. Lynn Jr sighs. "Guys, that was years ago and I guess they're right about one thing. I was a bit of a mean spirit back then. I have no clue where it even come from."

Margo and Paula sighs. "I guess you're right, but can you at least be a bit nicer to Lincoln? He's not gonna be like you, just be the person he wants to be" said Margo.

"That part I already know, and I won't push him into it anymore. I learned that after he beat me to a pulp" replied Lynn Jr. They all recall that one.

(_The Loud House_.)

Lincoln uses his bike to go back home, he does say goodbye to all of his pals and his girlfriend. He sees Luna's car is there and waiting. "Luna must be home, I can't wait to show her the yearbook!"

He goes inside and he sees Lori and Leni in the living room. "Hey Linky!" said Leni cheerfully. "Is that the yearbook?"

"It is, have the others come home yet?" asked Lincoln.

"Lola, Lana, and Lisa came here earlier with Lucy and they already showed us their yearbooks, and I must say bro. You and Jordan sure know how to be the top guns of the school" replied Lori with a smile. "Reminds me of when Carol was top gun at it."

"I was also the same, but they just did that because I was so nice and pretty" replied Leni. "Also Luna is upstairs and she seems really happy when I passed by the room, she was also crying a bit."

This puts concern on Lincoln's thoughts. He races upstairs and heads to his room, he opens the door and closes it and he sees Luna on the beanbag chair and listening to his voice over the phone, and it sounded like what he said to his friends at the Burpin' Burger.

"L-Luna?"

Luna stops the phone and gets up, she goes over to Lincoln and hugs him with tears of joy. "That was awesome, amazing, beautiful and so heartwarming bro! Thank you for saying all those things about me, I thought your report was the best, but this …. What you said to your little friends, was the cherry on top!"

Lincoln then recalls something, Simon had his phone on the whole time. Lincoln smiles. '_That sneaky little Sharp kid, oh I am so going to beat him in Mortal Kombat next time_.'

Lincoln then hugs Luna back. They both stay like this for a short while and then they break the hug.

"Luna, all those words …… I mean what I said and I am still happy at how much the bond we share is still thriving and keeping us together" said Lincoln. "I'll always treasure the bond just as I treasure my love for the girl of my dreams."

Luna kisses his forehead and then his cheeks and she hugs him once more and lets' her cheek nuzzle to his. "You'll always be my baby bro, no matter how old you get I'll always be the one to do whatever it take to keep you safe and watch at how happy you go through with life! I love you Linc, always!"

Lincoln hugs her back and kisses her cheek. "And I love you too Luna, always."

**A/N: I would like to thank avenger44 for the idea of bringing forth Jenny "Brownie" Mulligan into the mix, and to JMBuilder for the review on Lincoln and his backstory on his time with Luna. The rest of the moments and the Yearbook was all me, and to some of you who don't know, Brownie is what some of you fans call "Brownie QT". Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/15/20.**


	220. Chapter 220

**Chapter 220**

(_May 29. Sunset Canyon Retirement home_.)

Vanzilla along with Luna's Ferrari and Leni's Porsche arrive to the retirement home, for today was a special day for all of them especially to one family member within the facility.

They all get out of their rides and look to the place. "Okay kids, does everyone have they're gifts ready?" asked Rita while she's holding Lily. Oh, Patriot and Valkyrie are with them.

"Yes mom" they all replied. Lincoln on the other hand seemed excited, Luna has been noticing this since they left, and when they woke up, and when they all ate breakfast.

"Good, now let's go and give Pop-pop one big happy birthday and see how the party's going" said Lynn Sr. They all enter the place and they see an employee who is reading a magazine and then sees them.

"Oh, you guys must be the louds. Please follow me." They follow the guy and they reached the location of the party and they see how lively it was looking.

"Wow, now this looks like a party fit for some retired folk" replied Lynn Jr. "Seems almost kinda over the top though."

She's not wrong, they see some streamers and a banner setup, the cake is pretty big, there's lots of food in which the elderly can enjoy, whether it be something delicious or something with fiber and healthy ingredients within them, they see a piñata for some reason, some good old fashioned music, some shuffle board games, a soda and chocolate fountain and a mechanical bull ride. Yeah, this is an Albert Willard style Birthday. They see Scoots dipping cheese with some chocolate and driving off.

"Look at that cake!" said the twins. The cake is a combo of Vanilla, Chocolate and Fudge. The loud sister's had to contain their love with chocolate and make sure the twins don't ravage it yet.

"Wow, Pop-pop really did went overboard with the party" replied Lynn Sr. as he looks around the impressive party lay out. He can see that Lynn Jr was looking at the mechanical bull ride with stars.

"You can say that" chuckled Lincoln, they all look to him confused and also suspicious.

"Lincoln what did you do?" asked Leni. The rest of the family also wanna know what he did.

"Not me, them" Lincoln points to the small family walking towards them. It was Rick, Jesse, Jordan and Peter Harris.

The louds are shocked to see them there. "What the heck? What are you guys doing here?" asked Lori.

"Well, it's nice to see you too Louds" replied Rick he then shakes Lynn Sr's hand and Pop-pop's.

"Jordan told us about Albert's birthday and then she came up with an idea on how to celebrate Albert's birthday and make it the best he has ever gotten in this old age of his, so we made the plan and then we contacted Peter Harris at the allied outpost and informed him about the plan and he was all in on it" replied Jesse. Jordan chuckles at her mom referring her for the credit.

"So, I did what I could and with some skills and planning we setup this party and made it exactly as cool and awesome as Albert wanted" replied Peter. "So, what do you guys think?"

"Well, this does seem like a party fit for Pop-pop" said Luna. "But what about the crazy nurse lady, Sue?" That was a name that made Lincoln's skin crawl, which Luna notices. Jordan also sees this.

"Don't worry about her handsome, she's not here at the moment. Peter managed to get her to leave for the day or two days" replied Jordan. "She was given a two day trip to Florida, and I don't think she'll be back here anytime soon." She then looks to the others. "Also, I told Lincoln about the plan, but I forgot to inform him about getting Sue out of this."

They all sighed in relief. "Oh, well that's good to hear" said Pop-pop. They see the birthday man and his sweetheart by his side. "Hey there family, and Rosato's."

"Pop-pop!" The loud kids go to him and they embrace him. "Happy Birthday Pop-pop!"

Albert hugs his grandkids. "Thanks guys, and thanks for being here." He then looks to the Rosato's. "And thanks for making this old geezers birthday the best he's got, not bad for someone who's turning 85 huh? And I still got some kick in my step and some groove in my hips!"

"Well, it was the least we could do for you Albert" replied Peter. "From one veteran to another."

"Also, the rest of the old coots here wanna thank you guys for making this happen" said Pop-pop. "Normally Sue would want us to remain in the same place, with the normal food she serves and pudding and then have us watch something on TV for only fifteen minutes, then we all sing a song that isn't that loud and then she would have the staff take us back to our rooms to sleep for the day. It's boring, also the staff like this as well, and they hate Sue indefinitely."

They are all speechless by this. "Does anyone here know she's abusing her power on all of you?" asked Jordan. "And it seems like the staff aren't brave enough to stand up to her."

"They're not" Scoots says as she arrives to them with five slices of pizza. "The rest of these workers don't have the guts to stand up to her or even tell her otherwise, she's the one who runs this place and she only lets them take charge when she's off doing something else, she can fire any of them whenever she wants and even make sure they never work again."

"What? That is literally cruel!" said Lori.

"If you think that's cruel, she even threatens to blackmail them should they talk to the man in charge of this place" replied Seymour. "She knows everything about the staff who work here, first day she acts all sweet on them but as they see what's been happening that's when she treats the staff like garbage and make's sure they listen to her rules."

"Wow. Talk about a total personality change" said Luan. "From happy nurse to mean asylum lady."

"She can be crazy and beyond mean" said Bernie. "Some of the guys who work here wanna let us have some fun, but when Sue is around they have to do what she says. But when she's not looking, they try and let us have some fun, even if it means costing their jobs, we feel bad that they have to walk out of here in the pink slip in their pocket and the old axe in their backs. Also, that means they're fired."

"Yeah, I think we get the idea what that means" said Lynn Jr.

"But what about that time when you guys stood up to her and did what you want?" asked Lincoln.

"Sorry Lincoln, but from what I heard from your grandfather that was the time she didn't have the place wasn't packed with so many staff" said Myrtle. "Back at that time, it was just Sue along with two employees Ronald and Josh, they seemed okay with the seniors doing what they want and putting some logic in Sue's place, but then she hired more staff."

"And with that many people being threatened and under her control, she was able to keep us all in line" replied Pop-pop. "Therefore th only time when we can go and have some fun is either we go on a trip to the mall or someplace fun or when family comes to spend some time with them, we call it freedom."

"And nobody keeps Scoots form her freedom!" yelled Scoots. "This is America and we oldies can do what we want! Just as long as we don't break something."

Lincoln and Jordan were shocked and felt bad for them, then they see the staff all enjoying themselves. They see how happy they were to spend some time with the seniors in this birthday party for Albert.

"Well, be safe that he ain't gonna be here for two days, two days of freedom as well as some security into the mix and I'm glad some of you old guys are getting along with the security dogs from the base." Peter Harris sees some of the old guys petting the guard dogs and interacting with some of the Allied Peacekeepers. "There troops sure would make good guards in this place, if only we could improve this place without Scoots in the area."

Just then Lincoln and Jordan have an idea and they whisper to Peter Harris. He looks to them concerned. "Are you sure about this kids?" They both nod. "Okay, I'll get to it." Peter Harris leaves the retirement home to make an important call.

The others were confused at what just happened. "Hey Lincoln, what was that about?" asked Pop-pop.

"Just you wait guys, by the time the plan goes in motion then there will be the freedom you guys need" said Lincoln.

"Just be patient, and let it all go according to plan" replied Jordan. "But if it does go down wrongly, then we'll have to improvise."

They all had no clue what that was about, but some part of the elderly and the staff believe that something is about to happen, whether it be good or bad.

The Louds and the Rosato's however can tell that once again, Lincoln and Jordan have put their heads together and they both have a plan, a plan to make things right. Luna chuckles. "Whatever the plan is, I know it'll work. The man with the plan and his lady in organizations."

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle at that. "Is that the name I'm given now?" The other's also chuckle at this good nickname Luna gave to Jordan. But deep down it made Jordan think. '_You know what, it's not so bad_.'

"By the way, if your eagle's friends are here. What about their babies?" asked Myrtle.

"Don't worry Gran-gran. We left Harrier, Artemis and Freya to be taken care by Sam and Simon, we gave them some instructions on how to take care of them" replied Lincoln.

"It should not be hard for them to understand, I was the one who wrote it all down. Patriot and Valkyrie are the ones who understand their hatchlings better than anyone, but with some proper instincts and learning the Sharp's will be tending to their whimpering cries in no time" replied Lisa. "Or they could call Stella or Liam to help out."

Then they see Peter Harris come back. "Alright, the plan is set and we are ready." Lincoln and Jordan smiled hearing this, the others wanna know what it was, but they had to wait.

(_Minutes later_.)

A Taxi comes and coming out is none other than Sue. "This stupid prank vacation! I'll find out who did this and make them pay!" She then goes into the retirement home with her stuff, but when she goes through the door she smells something off. "What's that smell?"

Sue goes down the halls and smells the strange odor of good food. She then kicks open the doors and she sees the party. "Ah ha! So this is what's been going on! You all thought you could fool me and get me out of your hair to make this party? Well looks like I'll have to put order back in place!" The elderly were fearful, but then Pop-pop was standing his ground.

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, Shrew?" They all are shocked at what Pop-pop just said to her.

"Yeah! Fight the power!" said Scoots.

"How dare you? All of you clean this up and get back to your rooms! You all just got one month of no pudding privileges!" said Sue. She then looks to her staff. "And you numbskulls! Clean up this mess and then pack your things because you're all fired!"

But the staff also held their ground along with the seniors. "You can't push anyone around anymore Sue, we're not gonna let you bully us seniors and these good hearted staff members anymore!" said Pop-pop. "You are not the boss of us and once again you are not gonna treat us like babies anymore!"

Sue grinds her teeth and growls. "So, that's how it's going to be huh? That's it! All of you are now out on your own! I want all of you out of here now! All of you! I don't need all of you, I can get a new staff and find some other seniors to live here! Then they'll see things my way! This is my senior citizens retirement home! And I run this joint! No one else can tell me what to do!"

They hold their ground and do nothing but look to her sternly. "You think you can scare us with that threat Sue? That ain't nothing than what I have seen in my day!" said Pop-pop.

"Also, this isn't your retirement home, you don't run Sunset Canyon!" said Myrtle.

"Oh can't I? The boss always reads my reports and he always believes in my words and has never seen me do wrong! How the heck is that old fool going to know about this? And will he believe any of you?" said Sue who then chuckles menacingly.

"Really now?" Sue then goes wide eyed and she sees the curtains on the side of the wall reveal, the Loud Family, the Rosato's, Peter Harris and the man who owns Sunset Canyon.

Jeremiah Sawyer J. Thompson – a man in his mid-fifties, wearing a white shirt, brown pants with red suspenders, black jacket, wearing glasses, has no hair except for the brown hair on th sides.

"So, what these nice people say is true" said Jeremiah. "I have been believing in lying reports about how you have been treating this place, and it seems the truth has come out. I was a fool to think you could do the job, no wonder why you were fired from the hospital years ago and replaced by Maria Santiago."

Lincoln and Jordan and Lori were shocked to hear that one, they did not know about that.

"Sir, please. This is a ….. A big misunderstanding?" said Sue as she tries to talk her way out of this.

But the man disagrees with her. "No, I have seen enough and it proves that you are not fit for this job, until I find someone who can help manage and keep this place in a fun and safe way. The staff will be the ones running this joint, as a team and a family."

The staff sigh in relief and cheer for this victory and so do the elderly, though they try not to cheer too much, they don't wanna hurt themselves.

Jeremiah then looks to the two families. "Thank you for informing me about this, Sunset Canyon can now be at peace and have less elderly dying from Sue's fear feasting persona. I don't know how to repay you all."

"Actually" said Peter. "I made the call to revoke Sue's trip and then had the whole party setup, but it was Jordan who made this party and then it was Lincoln and Jordan who came up with the plan, the rest of us were in on some of this and I made the call to you good sir."

Jeremiah looks to the two kids. "Well, you two truly are the most impressive kids in this town, next to those eagles you two have, it seems planning and organizing is what you two can really do, and for that I am truly greatful and so are the residents of Sunset Canyon. Thank you Lincoln and Jordan."

Lincoln and Jordan felt proud for doing this. "We did what we had to do, the madness had to end here and the elderly need the freedom they lost when Sue came to power" said Lincoln.

"And we were not going to let them lie the rest of their lives under misery and depression" replied Jordan. "Because she was treating this place more like a World War 2 labor camp than a retirement home."

"Yes, it does seem that way" said Jeremiah. "I hope some of the elderly in the far future will be able to know the names of the two kids who helped save this place."

Sue was in shock, all of them are cheering for her loss and those two kids, Lincoln and Jordan are responsible for this. "You two!" Sue grabs a cane and is about to strike them, but the Patriot and Valkyrie fly towards her and they grab the cane, then Luna kicks her in the gut and then Pop-pop delivers a major punch to Sue. She then stumbles backwards and she slips on the cane and lands on her back, hard. "Ow!"

They all gather around her. "Now that, just got you in trouble with the law" said Peter. "And we got all the new surveillance to prove it."

Two peacekeepers pick her up. "What the? Let me go!" They then cuff her. "No! This isn't how it's supposed to end! This is my retirement home! I will be back! I will take this place from you! And you two will get what's coming to you!" When they bring her out of the retirement home, she sees some cops are there and they all look upset. She knew she was in trouble.

Everybody cheers for this victory, but mostly to Lincoln and Jordan and of course to Pop-pop, Luna and the eagles for stopping her. Lincoln and Jordan share a small kiss, in which they all awe.

"Literally cute when you two get smart and stuff" said Lori.

"And totes adorbs when the moment gets romantic for the two of you!" said Leni as she takes a picture.

"This is why you two are the masters at making things right" said Lucy.

"You guys did it!" said Lana.

"You got rid of that total buzz kill!" said Lola.

"Now that's what I call a Loud and Rosato win!" said Lynn Jr.

"Very smart in bringing the owner into this plan, well done" said Lisa.

"Looks like Sue won't be around to "sue" anyone anymore. She'd better be nursing her way back to whatever old hole she came from! (Laughs.) Get it?" The elderly laugh at that joke.

"As much as this praise is nice, this is about Albert Willard, not us. So let's get this party started!" said Lincoln.

"The boy is right, this is all about Albert Willard. So, let's make this birthday the best he's ever got here in Susnet Canyon!" said Jeremiah. They all agree and enjoy this party.

Pop-pop then goes over to Lincoln and Jordan. "Thank you, both of you. You just made my birthday the best and as well make this retirement home more tolerable. Thank you Lincoln and Jordan." He then hugs both of them.

Lincoln and Jordan then hug him back. "You're welcome Pop-pop, and Happy Birthday."

They then break the hug. "Hey Albert! Let's see how long you can ride the bull!" said Seymour.

"You are on!" said Pop-pop as he races there, along with Lincoln and Jordan following, and they were hoping they could spend more time with Pop-pop, for many more years to come, as long as he lives.

**A/N: Decided to make this after I got some sad news from one of my fellow readers. So, in this Loud House verse, I dub this day of the month as Pop-pop's birthday and I just came up with the age for him since he is old, but for some reason pretty fit for a man of his age. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/17/20. **

** _R.I.P – Frederick Charles Willard (Voice of Albert/Pop-pop) – September 18, 1933 – May 15, 2020._ "We'll be wondering who stepped on a frog on your way up there."**


	221. Chapter 221

**Chapter 221**

**With the help from BrenTheNewFan2020.**

(_The Loud House_.)

All the louds are doing their normal things around the house. Though some of them are busy with helping some of the others. Upstairs, Lori is upstairs helping Lola with her hairstyle, Lola said she wants to try something new once her grounding is over and she can go back into pageantry. Lisa is upstairs looking through any of Sue's old reports, she volunteered to help Sunset Canyon find anymore lies Sue has made since she first worked there.

Downstairs in the living room. Leni is applying her manicure, Lana and Charles are having a tug of war over a bone, Lincoln and Luna are both stringing their acoustic guitars and at the same time looking at some magazines about any new guitars on sale, Lucy is with her box of whatever is in there and Lynn Junior is ….. Umm, letting her smelly socks out in the open with her smelly feet. How are they not grossed out by the smell?

Oh, and Lynn Sr is also there playing on his cowbell, but then he stops and sniffs the air. "What's that smell?"

"Oh, I just put on a fresh coat" Leni shows her manicure.

"I have a few things decomposing" Lucy opens her box and some things come out. So that's what she's doing.

"Ah! Just airing out the dogs." Lynn is … Well we all know what she's doing and it is gross.

Lincoln and Luna are confused and a bit grossed out by this. "Okay, well I doubt that's what pop star is even smelling" said Luna. "Also, kinda gross."

Lynn Sr is confused. "Umm, okay. It's not Leni's nails, or rotting flesh or (Barfing sounds.) it's definitely not feet." He then regains his composure. "This smell is, divine!"

"You can try the kitchen, that's where many of your divine stuff happens" replied Lincoln. They then watch as their father floats away to follow the smell.

Then the doorbell rings. "And that's the call for the gal you've been waiting for dude" said Luna.

Lincoln gets up and goes over to the door and sees it was her. "Hey Linc, you ready to head to the park?"

"Heck yeah i am" replied Lincoln. He then stops and looks back. "Hey Luna, you want in?"

"I don't seem to mind some extra company, especially from the teen girl who's still our musical mentor" replied Jordan.

Luna smiles. "Sure, what the heck little bro" She then looks to the other sisters. "You guys wanna tag along?"

"You guys go ahead, my nails need to dry before I apply another coat" replied Leni as she looks to her nails.

"Sure wish I could join you guys, but if I can recall that I am grounded after what Lola and I did with our whole switcheroo thing" said Lana, she then goes back to her tug of war with Charles for the bone.

"I need to go and see if Lisa might need help later dealing with some things about Sue. She's as cruel as a sadistic vampire with a hankering for way too much blood" replied Lucy as she looks into her box.

"I already had my fun outside, I just need to let my feet relax and get some air" replied Lynn JR as she relaxes onto the couch with her smelly feet and socks. Gross.

"Okay then" said Luna. "We'll be back before dinner, later dudes!" She then closes the door and escorts Lincoln and Jordan as they all head to the park, and flying high above is none other than they're eagle friend Patriot.

"So, what's new with you guys ever since what happened yesterday with Pop-pop?" asked Jordan.

"Well, Pop-pop said that he's enjoying life in Sunset Canyon without that psychopathic nurse prowling around, and thank goodness too she is scary and mean" said Lincoln.

Luna then pulls her brother close to her. "Don't worry about that crazy lady bro, what matters is that she's gone and locked up and all the seniors are walking it on easy street."

"Also, one more thing to mention" said Jordan. "I found out from Jenny, that she got word that some family just bought the mansion Chandler used to live in!"

"What?" Lincoln and Luna look to her in shock.

"It's true, it's dang true" replied Jordan. "The family is gonna move into the place on the second Saturday of June, they still have to establish on renovating the place for any signs of damage and unhealthy situations, so we might see the mansion changed and I hope whoever the family is, is friendly and not like some rich snobbish people."

"Well, it is a mansion. So whoever bought it is rich and probably has some friends within the town to tell them about the place" replied Luna.

some part of Lincoln was feeling concerned about who might live there, but he shrugs it off and just looks forward to this day he's gonna spend with Luna and Jordan.

(_Ketcham Park_.)

The trio soon make it to the park and they can see some very familiar faces there spending some time with their pals. Rusty and Zach are on their bikes and are catching up to Giggles on a unicycle and Polly on her roller skates, Jackie, Mandee and Whitney walking some dogs looks like they're trying to earn some cash and they see Lance, Trent and Artie chatting among themselves.

Lincoln then has an idea. "Hey can you guys wait for a bit? I wanna talk to Artie, Lance and Trent, alone."

Luna and Jordan are a bit confused by his request, but they can understand. "Okay Lincoln, go and talk to them. Luna and I will be over by the tree" replied Jordan.

"Thanks guys" Lincoln gives Jordan a kiss to the cheek and hugs Luna and then he races off to talk to Artie, Lance and Trent. Luna and Jordan are confused as to why he wants to talk to them now and not later, or even without them listening in.

Luna and Jordan sit underneath the nearby tree and wait for Lincoln to come back. "So, what do you think Lincoln is up to?" asked Jordan.

"No clue Jordan, though this does seem normal. I think he might be planning some sort of big surprise for all of us, and whatever it is has to be important" replied Luna.

"Well whatever it is, I do hope we all get to see it" replied Jordan.

"Yeah, me too" replied Luna. Then Luna recalls about what Lucy had told her long ago after the birthday of Adelaide Chang, the talk Lucy heard from Lincoln, Jordan, Ronnie Anne and Sid. She recalls about Lincoln talking to them about some things that have happened from before and it involved everything that has ever happened to Lincoln before he met Jordan.

Jordan does notice this from Luna. "You okay?"

Luna then snaps back to reality and looks to Jordan. "Yeah, I'm fine. No worries here dude."

Jordan then looks to her sternly. "Luna, something is up. What's wrong? And you know that Lincoln would …… Then she recalls what Lincoln told her when Luna found out about the talk they had. "Is this about Lincoln's talk from weeks ago during Adelaide's birthday?"

Luna nods and looks down in sadness. "I really wanna know how he feels, I want him to open up to all of us for what we've done to him, but I know I have to wait and let him decide when he wants to talk."

"Luna, I understand what you're trying to say, but worrying over him now is not going to make it feel better, and it certainly isn't going to help Lincoln feel better either. So I suggest that you and the other louds take it nice and easy and keep it calm" said Jordan. "When Lincoln says he's ready, then he'll say he's ready and he'll understand that what you guys did was stupid but he will forgive you all, even though what most of you did was reckless and a bit stupid, and also insane." Luna feels bad once again hearing that, but she tries her best to keep her mind off of it.

"Yeah, you're right" said Luna. "We'll have to be patient and if her does bring out every single word of what he wants to say then we'll understand him, and soon he'll understand us and how bad we feel for what we all did."

"I pretty much do" replied Lincoln. Luna and Jordan see him standing next to them. "Sorry for eavesdropping, but I finished my talk with Artie, Lance and Trent and saw Luna looking upset, and I do not like it when one of my sisters is not feeling okay."

Lincoln then sits in between the two girls. "Luna, I think I'll do the talk tomorrow, but when the time comes that I do wanna talk about how I've been feeling in front of the whole family. "Lincoln sighs. "Let's just say it's not going to be easy for some of you to take, many of you have done so many wrong things as we've shared our adventures before we became the people we are now." He then looks to Luna, when we get home and finish dinner, you're going to have to call in a family meeting without me and tell them what I told you and that they should prepare for one heck of a painful life long story. Okay sis?"

Luna nods and wipes away some of her tears. "Okay bro, I get it and I'll make sure the others do too." Lincoln then hugs Luna and Luna hugs him back, they both shed some tears and Jordan as well feels that this is about to get really, really sad when tomorrow comes.

They then break the hug. "You know we all came to the park to relax and keep calm, but ….. It just lost the way." Lincoln looks down and sighs. Jordan and Luna can also tell it just went emotional real fast.

Luna didn't like to see him like this again. '_Great Luna! You let your emotions get the best of ya and now Lincoln's day here to be happy is ruined! What the heck is wrong with me? Dang it_!' Sh then rubs his back. "You wanna go home and spend some time with Jordan in the tree house?"

Lincoln looks to Jordan. "Well, it does sound better than being here" replied Jordan. "Let's get going."

Lincoln smiles and he gets up. "Alright, let's head on home then." They all start to walk out of the park, until they hear a car horn honking and they see Rita Loud with Vanzilla.

"Hey kids, you guys heading home?" asked Rita.

"We are, where are you going mom?" asked Lincoln.

"Grocery shopping and I could use some help with them" replied Rita and then she pulls out a list. "I was going to get the stuff on this list, but then your father called and said he wanted some other stuff since he's back home with Luan and they're both cooking. You guys wanna help me out?"

They all smile hearing that, they all don't have much to do and wanna occupy themselves. "Sure." They then get into Vanzilla and they drive off to the Royal Woods Supermart.

(_Royal Woods Supermart_.)

When they arrive, the whole place is bringing Lincoln and Luna back some very uneasy memories, and that's when Rita realized and looked to the Supermart. '_Dang it! Why did I plan to go here_?!' Rita then looks to Lincoln who was keeping his cool and then she sees Luna looking with concern. "Okay, so do any of your guys wanna wait in the van?"

Jordan could tell that things have escalated as they are here, and she knows it's not gonna end well. "I don't think any of us wanna wait here in Vanzilla Mrs. Loud."

Rita sighs, she then grabs her purse and gets out of the vehicle and so does Lincoln, Luna and Jordan, though Luna leaves her guitar inside of Vanzilla, she didn't wanna cause any trouble. They all look to the Supermart and head on inside.

"Alright, so we need a cart and then we gotta get everything on this list" replied Rita.

"On it mom" Luna grabs a push cart and they starts scanning the items they are looking for. Five dozen eggs, ten bags of bean chips, paper towels village pack, toilet paper village pack, twenty cartons of milk, lots of snacks, fruits and vegetable and some ingredients Lynn Sr is looking for.

Rita then checks off the last item on the list. "Okay, so we finally have the last item on the list, which are fifteen loafs of bread, looks like we cleared off the list and it was about time too." Rita puts the list back into her pocket and then she has an idea. "Lincoln, Luna, Jordan how about you three go on and get a treat you guys like, it's on me for doing such a good job with the shopping."

That made them smile. Luna then heads off to get her thing then she sees Lincoln and Jordan following her. "What are you dudes following me for? Aren't you two looking for something else here?"

Jordan then sees the nervous look on Lincoln as he looks around. "Luna, I think you know why we're following you." Luna also sees this, she can tell Lincoln was keeping an eye out for the one man who kicked them out years ago.

"Okay, I guess you two can follow me and afterwards I'm following you two when you get what you guys want. How's that sound?" said Luna.

"That sounds … Great sis" replied Lincoln, he then looks around just in case. Still cautious about the store owner.

They follow Luna to the snack isle and they see what she was looking for. Salted pretzels and some chocolate pudding cups as well as some Dr. Pepper soda. Lincoln and Jordan also get some chocolate pudding since they do like it as well.

"Alright, so I got some of my stuff and you guys a little bit of some" said Luna. "What else are you guys looking for?"

Lincoln and Jordan head off to find some chips with dip and then some chocolate bars. "Okay got something I like" replied Jordan, then she stops and sees Lincoln is gone. "Lincoln?"

Luna also notices this. "Lincoln?!" They then go around some of the isle and they spot him at the breakfast isle, the one place Luna knows is too much for him to recall and Lincoln was looking at it. Another last box of Zombie Bran, and in chocolate and marshmallows flavors.

Lincoln sighs and reaches for the box, but then he hesitates and stops. Lincoln the goes for some Kellogg's Frosty Flakes instead. This shocks Luna a bit, and she goes over and hugs him. Lincoln is caught off guard by this but accepts the hug.

"Lincoln, I'm sorry for being an idiot when we all last came here, and for snagging your treat long ago. I …. I shouldn't have done it, I'm sorry bro."

Lincoln then breaks the hug. "That was the past Luna, and I think I'm over Zombie Bran now and I should just go for something else with more than a corpse based name." Lincoln looks to the cereal with the Tiger on it. "A good change for me."

They then head away from the isle. "Hey! I knew you'd be back!" They turn around and see the store manager walking towards them. "And what do you three think you are doing in my store?"

Jordan can tell things are about to go wrong real fast and she turns on her phone and secretly records this, just in case.

Lincoln backs up a bit and feels like he should put the cereal back, but Luna stops him. "We were buying some stuff, now if you don't mind we'd like to go back to that now sir!"

The store manager scoffs. "As if! The last time you two were here, this whole place was ruined and a lot of my good customers never came back. I am not letting you two ruin it again."

"We're not here to ruin it dude, what we did was long ago but we're changed now" said Luna a she stands her ground against the man. "Now leave us alone."

"I've got my eye on you two and I know for a shadow without a doubt that you two will cause some trouble and I'll be there to make sure you two get what's coming and will be banned from my store forever and I'll also make sure that neither you or your family will ever shop for groceries ever again, and I don't care whether you're the towns big eagle winner. When it comes to kids, they never change their attitudes!"

"Leave those kids alone now!" They see Rita with her shopping carts. "What happened last time was not their fault. "She sighs. "It was mine."

Lincoln and Luna were confused by what she was doing. "Mom?"

"Last time, my son told me he could handle the groceries on his own, but I didn't expect the rest of his sister's to tag along" replied Rita. "I thought they'd behave and help him with the shopping, but they just went off to do their own crazy thing that was my fault and I should've done something but I was too busy worrying about my own needs instead of helping Lincoln with the situation."

Lincoln realizes she was owning up for a mistake she did in the past, but it wasn't even her fault as he thought.

"Well, that may be some good clarity. But I still do not trust any of your children in here again, and I'll let it slide and one more thing from them and I will make sure none of you ever come back here or go anywhere near any other grocery store and shop ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal" replied Jordan as she has her phone. The store manager sees it.

"What the? What the heck were you doing?" asked the store manager.

"Recording everything you just said, and for the record Lincoln and Luna have changed and their sisters are also trying their best as well. The whole town knows about it after multiple crazy situations that went on, and seeing you threaten a kid and his sister who is standing her ground sounds like something the people might wanna see, especially to other grocery stores" replied Jordan.

Lincoln, Luna and Rita were shocked, Jordan is blackmailing the man. "And if I do recall, my dad's shipping company is responsible for half the shipped goods that come here, the Royal Woods Rosato Shipping Company" replied Jordan as she continues to record everything.

"What?!" the store Manager realizes, and recalls the newspaper about the girl known as Jordan Rosato, daughter to the owner of Royal Woods biggest shipping company. He was in deep trouble. "Umm, did I ….. I mean …. Well you see …… I think we can just talk this over."

"You threatened me and my brother and showed that you don't believe in people changing. That makes it very personal and not easy to talk over dude!" said Luna. Rita also believes this.

"Well, I just ….. I was just kidding" said the Store Manager nervously.

"Didn't really sound like it" replied Lincoln, he then looks to the cereal box. "This is bringing back too many memories." He then places the box back on the shelf and looks to Luna and his mom. "Can we go home now? I don't wanna be here anymore." Rita and Luna understand and so does Jordan.

"Okay sweetie, let's just pay for these and get going" replied Rita. They then head to the cashier and get ready to pay.

"Wait! You can have the last Zombie Bran! "You can have this other cereal for free too!" said the Store Manager in desperation. "I'll make your groceries half off! I'll let you use my push broom to kick me out! Please don't post that video! I beg of you!"

"I doubt she'll need to" the store manage turns around and sees Officer Shoffner and two officers who were also doing their shopping. "Sir, I think we need to have a talk with you." And he's in trouble.

Soon Rita, Luna, Lincoln and Jordan head back to Vanzilla and they put all the groceries away. They then drive off home, they see Lincoln in the very back with Jordan and all the shopping bags and he looks out the window. They know he's having some flashbacks and they're not the good ones.

Luna then realizes. '_I think I made it worse, if I hadn't gone with them to the park then I wouldn't have gotten emotional and he wouldn't be recalling everything! What have I done?!_' Luna then puts her hands to her face.

Rita also sees this. '_Oh no_.' She knew this was bad, and it was only a matter of time before he's ready to speak it all out.

(_The Loud House_.)

The van stops at the drive way and they all come out of the van with the groceries, Lincoln heads into the house first and passes by the living room.

"Hey Lincoln" said Lucy, Lana and Leni. But he ignores them and heads into the kitchen where Lynn Sr and Luan are cleaning up all the cake they messed up.

"Hey kiddo, looks like you helped your mother, we got some left over cake. You want some?" said Lynn Sr.

"You can say we were a bit messy when I lava it too much!" teased Luan. But Lincoln ignores them and puts all the groceries away and then heads upstairs to his room. He passes by Luna, Rita and Jordan.

They all notice this and all look to the stairs. They then look to them and realize. "Did ….. Did Lincoln help you with the ….. Groceries?" asked Leni with concern.

Rita sighs. "Y-Yes, he did." This makes them gasp and they recall the big talk he wanted to have soon and they now see it is coming, soon.

Luna then opens one of the bags and Jordan sees what she got. "Is that the cereal he picked out?" the others also see it, but it wasn't Zombie Bran.

"I ….. I thought …… I thought he might l-like it if I g-got him this" said Luna. She starts to wipe away some fresh tears. "The way he looked at the store! It …. It was like … Like h-he hated me!" They all gasped hearing that.

"Luna, sweetie don't think of that" said Rita.

"Why would Lincoln hate you?" asked Lana.

"Lincoln would never hate you Luna, you know that" replied Lucy.

"You too much of the good sister ever since to be hated like that" said Luan.

"I get that he has a lot on his mind, but hate is the last thing he would see in you" said Lynn Sr.

Leni then intervenes. "STOP!" They all remain silent and Leni goes over to Luna, she then looks to Jordan. "I think something happened and it created a chain of bad things that led all the way to this."

Jordan nods. "I guess it started at the park, when Luna was showing signs of concern and I wanted to know and then Lincoln was there and heard everything, also you guys need to have a family meeting without Lincoln."

They all understand. Jordan then grabs the stuff she got. "I'm gonna put these into the tree house storage and then I'm heading home."

"Do you need a lift?" asked Leni.

"No" replied Jordan. "You guys have to help Lincoln before his flashbacks turn into nightmares, because if he spirals down that dark road, then I'll be here to make sure he gets help and when I mean help I mean the sorta help that either a psychiatrist or you all know what happens if he confesses to a psychiatrist."

They all know that if Lincoln tells someone about all of this, it could lead to some very dark and questionable speculations and tear the family apart, just as Hero Lincoln went through, he also warned them to keep the family together otherwise they'll lose everything,

They all had so much to talk about.

(_Skip, nighttime_.)

All of them had already had dinner, which was something Lynn SR and Luan made together. But Lincoln was silent throughout the whole thing and for once, did not sit next to Luna during dinner, he sat next to Leni. This was concerning to them, but mostly to Luna.

After that they all had their family meeting but without Lincoln involved and they told them what was happening and that tomorrow as the day Lincoln would let it all out, the words he wants to speak to them about everything he's been though. Patriot and Valkyrie also overhear this and are not pleased at all. They all see Luna not looking too good, her world was spiraling out of control.

Soon, they're all in their rooms and getting ready for bed. Luna comes out of the bathroom and into the bedroom and she sees Lincoln on the beanbag chair looking to the picture of himself and the whole family. The very same picture that he gave to mom and dad on their wedding anniversary.

Luna sits next to him. "Lincoln, are you okay? Is there something wrong? Are you feeling alright? Bro?"

Lincoln doesn't respond and puts the picture back on the desk and looks to Luna with a blank expression, almost like he's trying to process what to say. "Luna, I wanna know ….. What happened that made us both distant when we were very young? We were close sibs when you and I were the only ones to talk to, do you know why we weren't as close as we were from before?"

"I mean, we're close as we did now with some tweaks and stuff. But the old bond we had, I wanna know what changed" said Lincoln.

Luna was tryin to think about it. "I ….. I don't know bro? I was never in line with the others back then, I guess I fell to the weird hive mentally when … " Luna then realizes why, why she's like the other sisters, why she would gang up on Lincoln and never let him explain and why the bond they shared was faded until Jordan came.

Lincoln sighs. "I know as well Lunes, the first ever Mick Swagger Concert." Luna remains silent and looks at nothing. "I put all the pieces of the puzzle together, all of you fall into this mentality hive like state when you all found your talents, that and because I am the only boy in this family!" Lincoln is now starting to sound frustrated. "You didn't have talent before and we were close as siblings could ever be and then it came when you and I were playing hide and seek and dad gave you tickets to go to a concert you didn't wanna go, but then he insisted and then mom was the one to look for me which made me question where you were! What the heck happened that day?! I know they want all of us to find some talent and succeed in life, but is it just to see their kid's great and also brag about it?! Was me finding my talent with eagle training and music all they loved to see?! Why the heck is dad forcing Luan to do cooking?!"

Lincoln stops and looks to Luna who was now shedding tears. "I …… I didn't wanna go at first! I didn't want to!" She then cries her eyes out. "Dad …. H-He …. He told me to go! B-But ….. I … I wanted to l-let you know w-where I was going!" Luna then recalls how scared Lincoln was when she came back as the Luna she is now, but she assured him that she was still the same, but the following day, she fell in line and was congratulated by the others that she found her talent, while Lincoln cheered in the back, he knows that the bond they share was still there, but he had no clue it was slowly fading.

Then, years go by and Lincoln has grown into the man with the plan and still retained belief that the bond he has with Luna was still there, but through countless situations of season 1. Lincoln was ganged up by Luna and the others and he had to counter them to survive, until the first concert came and he felt that what they lost was still there. Then came the following day when they fought for a quarter, and that's when it all fell apart and Lincoln lost fate in what they once had.

But hope came, Jordan came and Luna woke up as if something told her to remember. Luna recalls the night before Lincoln met Jordan, she had a dream, a dream of her and Lincoln when they were just little kids and playing together, big sister and baby brother, sharing a bond stronger than the others.

Lincoln then goes over to Luna and leans his head onto her shoulder. "Where were those days Luna? "The days when we were who we were and we let the bad things go away. Where did they go?"

Luna then hugs Lincoln. "I don't know, I d-don't know little brother. What happened to us? What happened to us Lincoln?! I wanna know, but I know neither of us have an answer!"

Lincoln then hugs Luna. "Tomorrow is going to go down in flames when I speak my thought, and I don't know how all of you are going to react. I think all of this …. This is happening because I'm gonna be out of grade school soon, and I'll be in middle school. So all my memories of my childhood past are coming to strike and want me to find some closure and … Let you all hear me out, which is what I've been trying to do for some time."

Lincoln then looks to Luna. "Luna, I'm s-sorry I was like that t-today, I'm sorry I w-was acting like a sad piece of sh-shit to you and to everyone e-else, I'm ….. I'm so sorry we're getting hurt every time and every day!" Lincoln cries into her shirt.

Luna sheds more tears and cries. "You're n-not at fault Lincoln, p-please Lincoln stop! This …. T-This isn't you're doing! It's n-not!" She hugs him tightly and tries to comfort him, but she herself was tearing apart inside. "No t-tears now, please n-no tears baby b-bro. I'm …. I'm here, and I f-forgive you! Can you …. Can you forgive m-me?"

Lincoln looks to his sister and they both see each other as sick and sad wrecks. "Yes Luna! I forgive you sis! I forgive you!" Lincoln cries as he hugs her and Luna hugs him back. They're both forgiven into each other, but Luna fears, she might lose his trust and she's going to do whatever it takes to keep his trust with her, for as long as they live.

At the other side of the door all of the other family members are shedding some tears and are feeling guilty for hearing that. Lori looks to Rita and Lynn Sr. "Why? Why would you let her go to the concert? Why did you stop her from playing with Lincoln?"

Lynn Sr and Rita didn't have an answer for that, they believed Lincoln was right, all they wanted was for their children to succeed and become the best kids they have on Royal Woods. They realize they let their love to see their kid's talents and winnings, and not see what they were truly losing, the bond Lincoln and Luna had. Was it fading or getting stronger?

Leni then pulls Lori back before she goes berserk at their own parents, Lynn Jr is confused, all of her wins was just …. Just something they wanted to see. Lucy helps Lynn back to the room. The twins back away and also go back to their room, while Lisa tries to look into this situation and find a solution to it all.

Luan goes to her dad. "Dad. I know you like to see one of your kids share the same passion as you do, but what we did today was only for what I needed to do in school. So you have to understand that my passion is comedy, and it always will be. Okay?"

Lynn Sr wipes away a tear. "O-Okay." He was hoping at least one of his kids' shared his passion for cooking as he does. But he sees that they have their own thing to do, but both Lynn Sr and Rita feel as if they have forced one of their kids into something she didn't want to do.

They should've let Luna find her talent on her own, if that happened then maybe they wouldn't be in trouble with the Supermart, or with the many power blackouts, the fight for money, the sister fight protocol, getting banned from all swimming pools, the hotel disaster, the chore strikes, the eco foot print and perhaps Lincoln would've also found his talent on his own instead of dealing with his five older sisters and his five younger sisters, he's only 11. But now he's 12 and ready to grow up.

Lynn Sr and Rita retreat back to their bedroom, Lucy sees them walk down the stairs and then she sees Lynn in her bed and looking away. Lucy sighs and heads over to her coffin and she sees the Princess Pony Book. '_They have to know, all of them_.'

Back with Lincoln and Luna, both of them are lying on Luna's top bunk and looking at each other. They imagine each other as they were when they were very little. Luna then kisses his forehead and Lincoln kisses her cheek and they both embrace each other and try to get some sleep, they then start to cry and repeatedly apologize to each other once again, this was the bind trying to help them.

It'll take them some time to fix this, soon both of them are fat asleep and still in each other's embrace. Not letting go of their siblings bond. Tomorrow, the whole family and with Jordan into the mix have a lot to talk about, and there will be emotions and a lot of tears.

**A/N: Added some things from the episode "Family or Feast" and I hope this was okay, I've been going through some old Lincoln and Luna stories that make me feel emotional as well as Loud House fanfics where Lincoln recalls things, also known as "Flashbacks of a Loud." I would like to thank BrenTheNewFan2020 for helping me and as well for the incoming chapter that is next. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/19/20.**


	222. Chapter 222

**Chapter 222**

**In collaboration with BrenTheNewFan2020.**

(_The Louds House_.)

The morning comes and all the louds are awake, they all seem not in the wake up mood, but they have to get through for the day. They all had a lot to talk about with their only brother.

Luan rubs her eyes and looks to all of her sister's but she notices someone or better yet two of their sibling's aren't up. "Where the heck are Lincoln and Luna?" They all look around and then they look to the door of the shared room of Lincoln and Luna.

"Maybe they wanna sleep in for the day" replied Leni. "They did have a very emotional night last night and I don't think disturbing them is the best option."

"Leni is literally right, let's give them some rest time after what they've been through" said Lori. "Looks like I'll handle whatever issues you for this morning." She then recalls something. '_It's time for me to be the morning big sibling again, Lincoln is just a kid and shouldn't be doing that stuff. That's my job, the oldest and firstborn_.'

"Sisters." They look to Lisa who was carrying Lily already awake. "I believe I have the answer to how we can settle this conflict with Lincoln later."

"And what might that be Lisa?" asked Lola.

"Once Lincoln has been given the spotlight to exchange what he says to all of us, then we share our concerns as to the reason why we were acting in a chaotic and disorderly fashion" replied Lisa. "But I do believe he already knows about that and understands clearly, also I have made some calculations that not all of us are going to be given an earful from Lincoln."

They are all shocked by what she says. "So, what you're saying is that there are some of us who are in the clear and Lincoln won't be upset with us?" asked Lana.

"Indeed, and I know that all of you wish to know who they are" said Lisa. "Well, I've run some numbers and went through all the sequences in my head and computer. The sisters who seem to be forgiven and deemed to already be in an understanding with Lincoln are …"

"Luna, for obvious reasons they share their special sibling bond and are both trying to keep it together and not fall apart. Lincoln and Luna both have an affinity for music and respect for each other's company. Luna has shown more concern towards him than any of us and to the fact Lincoln sees Luna as his second mother, which is straight out of the Guardian role she was given and that she would always support him through and through as well as the many promises they have both made for the fat future of their lives, along with Jordan Rosato and Sam Sharp." That one they all understand very clearly.

"Leni, she has changed and continues to do so. Leni will become the eldest and hasn't done any wrong to Lincoln besides her low level based intelligence which leads her into following the others and then causing harm to Lincoln, but he would understand that you never meant any of it. Also, like Luna he would never be mad at Leni." Leni feels touched and also a bit upset, she knows how dumb she was and questions her inner thoughts about it every day.

"Luan, because she has learned her lesson the last time when Jordan Rosato was a victim to one of her devious, final and brutal pranks. Obviously Lincoln does not have any "Beef" on you, and knows you are changed for the better and thank goodness for that!" Luan chuckles nervously, it was a heart ache to recall that memory.

"Lynn, because after what you have done to his report and when the whole bad luck incident as Hero Linc said doesn't exist in our world anymore. Lincoln is not going to go aggro on you, he has done that already and I know you sorta fear that from him and are also impressed. You have explained and admitted that you were jealous and also regret into doing what you almost forced him to do." Lynn Jr is relieved she and Lincoln were on good terms.

"Lana and Lola, Lincoln would not harbor any hatred on you two or even let out what you two have done. You two have bonded with him on many occasions, such as coaching for pageants, feeding the pets and enjoying a city made of Lego, I doubt Lincoln would even hate the twins he would try and look after." That made Lana and Lola happy, they still recall when they got the Lego's from the toy store and enjoyed playing with Lincoln.

"Myself of course. Lincoln and I bond when we watch something that contains the true and natural laws of physics and like Lana and Lola, have bonded with the massive project with assembling something large and incredible, also to the fact he knows that deep down I am just a kid and I also must admit it as well."

"And finally, Lily. She's just a baby so she hast done much to him, except for the disgusting diaper changes and her constant wandering around without her diaper." That one they all truly agree on.

"So, the ones who Lincoln might give an earful to are mom and dad, Lori and Lucy" replied Lynn Jr. she then looks to Lucy. "Why you though? What did you do to make him a bit upset?"

They all look to Lucy. Lucy sighs. "I'll tell you all …. When the times is right, which will be later." They all understand and decide to let her be and not push anymore questions.

Lori already understands why Lincoln has a lot to say to her, Lori also needs to talk to Bobby some more about this. She'll understand if he needs a week to process all of this. Lori has to step up and apologize for letting Lincoln be the eldest in which he is barely the oldest.

They know that they're parents need to have the same talk with Lincoln, as he will have with Lori. They haven't been truly honest and don't understand all of them when it comes to things that are within their thoughts that they all show weakness.

Just then they hear someone yelling. "Lincoln?! Lincoln?! Lincoln!" Luna comes out of the room and looks around. "Where's Lincoln?!"

"What?!" they all say in shock.

Luna and the others head around the house, they follow Luna and she stops when she sees Lincoln in the kitchen eating waffles and also there are other plats with waffles. He notices them. "Good morning."

Luna goes over to Lincoln and hugs him. "Lincoln, I thought you ran away or something!"

Lincoln is confused by what Luna said. "Why would I run away from you?" Then it hit him.

Lincoln breaks the hug with Luna. "You had a nightmare didn't you?" Luna sheds some tears and nods. Lincoln then hugs her again. "Lunes, I would never think of running away, I would never wanna see you suffer for my disappearance. I love you Luna and I wouldn't wanna leave you or Jordan's side. You know that."

Luna sheds some tears and smiles, she was happy he wasn't gone and that he was still there, Lincoln could tell they were gonna have a long and emotional chat with the others.

(_Skip_.)

They all finish their breakfast and getting into their daytime clothes for the day and they all meet in the living room. All of them know that it was time, then they hear the doorbell ring. "That must be Jordan" said Rita. She goes to the door and opens it to see it was her.

"Hello Mrs. Loud, am I late?" asked Jordan.

"No, you're just in time." They look up to the stairs and they see it was Lincoln who said it and he comes down the stairs with Luna behind him, she was ready to help Lincoln through this, even though she's still a mess within her. Lincoln goes to Jordan and they share a small kiss. "Thanks for being here my love."

"I wouldn't want you to deal with this on your own." Jordan then looks to Luna. "And I know that things will escalate into chaos soon, so I brought someone else here to back me up." They then see her guest who came with her.

"Hey guys." It was Sam Sharp. She then sees Luna and the way she looks is a sad mess. Sam goes over and hugs her and Luna hugs her back. "Jordan told me what was going to happen today. I am not letting you go down this emotional breakdown alone, and sure as heck I'll be here for Lincoln as well."

That was enough to make Lincoln and Luna happy and hug her. Jordan also joins in on this, it was almost like a small family was being created from just the four of them. The louds thought it was sweet, Lincoln and Jordan and Luna and Sam have been through some hard times and are still strong with each other.

They then break the hug and go to the others in the living room. Jordan bring with her a tablet so that Patriot and Valkyrie may hear it from the nest, they too want to know what is going on and what is Lincoln going through, they all look to Lincoln who was trying to figure out what to even say.

Lincoln is at a loss for words and is trying to figure out what to eve say. Then Luna puts her hand on his shoulder. "You can do this bro, suck up some courage and speak what your mind wants to say."

Lincoln smiles and looks to the family. "There … There are some things I wanna speak out, things that we all know and have all been through and all of it was right before I even met Jordan and had this awesome life we have together as a family." His voice starts to break apart, but he tries his best to keep it together. "I have been busting my rear end in this family for some time and I know I'm the middle child and I am caught in the middle of the category sister-tornado every time bad things happen, I have to fix it so we can all be back to our happy normal selves. All I wanna do is fix whatever is bothering all of you, but I never thought about what's been bothering me, and now it's all coming out and I am ready to let you all know how I feel. I can't bottle these emotions anymore. It's too painful."

"Son, let it out" said Lynn Sr. "We can take it, and we know there are four of us you wanna deal with."

Lincoln could see that Lynn Sr, Rita, Lori and Lucy are all willing to take whatever he has to say. "Mom, Dad, I know that you two wanted to have a big family, but you two didn't get the experience when you two started. You two got the experience when we all became a family of 13 and that experience has brought you two down some cowardly and less disciplinary roads. I don't even know why you two would barely even have the time to put your foot down and say otherwise to your own kids!"

"Mom, you trusted me to deal with the groceries and guess what? I did, but when I did so, I had to juggle my sisters from their insane stupidity around the Supermart, and when we talked in the van afterwards what did you do? You didn't let me explain my part, you let your belief that I was a failure and looked the other way. I barely even wanted to talk to you for a week because of that, and you did the same. We lost our own trust and respect that day, and that's why I see Luna as my second mom. She trusts me and I trust her. You could've let me say something, but you didn't."

Rita sheds some tears, knowing he was right. Even after they bonded when she brought him to her work and he helped make her novel better than what she wanted.

"Dad, there are some things we have in common and I only mean some! We have the shared affinity for trivia games such as the Legends of the Hidden Temple, and ….. Well, I think that's about it. We both can cook, but I'd rather cook my way than pun around. We love music, but the music I like doesn't involve the instrument used for bovines, Luna showed me otherwise with some music that is truly meant for me. We love the family so much, but you are a coward and you run and hide the first thing Halloween comes around. Leni is already getting over her fear of spiders, by either swatting them away or letting them go!"

Lynn Sr feels as if his heart was getting shattered into so many pieces. He understands, he cannot be coward and he has to be brave, for the whole family. Things are changing and he has to do the same as well.

"And let's get to the real fact that you two don't stand up to the girls! Where were you two when Luan goes out of control with her pranks? Jordan was able to help her see the wrongs in that one! Where were you guys when a sister fight protocol broke out? Jordan and I were able to fix it and show them that it is ridiculous and time consuming. Where were you two when our fights and turmoil's almost costed the house its own life? You two would rather have us settle our own problems, but we don't do those anymore. We may squabble from time to time, but we understand that we have to learn to accept it, which is something parents have to talk to their kids about. They should be there to help them and see what's wrong and know how they feel!"

Rita and Lynn Sr now see the error of the parenting they thought they were doing. Rita is now regretting working for the article on the Royal Woods Gazette. "I wanna see the two of you as good parents, parents who are willing to help their kids with their problems and not let them fight and beat each other up to deal with it. Please, don't be cowards. Help all of us, especially me. Luna seems to be doing the parenting job better than you two, and I seem to be doing the better job managing everyone and their problems here. We need our mom and dad, like a long time ago."

All of them are shocked to hear Lincoln say that, and Lori was also feeling the mistakes come to her.

"Son, we're sorry. We never knew you felt this way" cried Lynn Sr. "I should've done something, why the heck am I scared of Halloween! I'm the grownup man of the house and I can't let my fear make me weak! I should be strong and put my foot down! You're right Lincoln, I am a coward."

"I should've listened to you more, I shouldn't have judged you too fast! I …. I should've been a better mother, and you are right. Luna is a good mother figure to you, and just when we were bonded when I took you to my work" cried Rita.

Lincoln could tell they were now feeling the weight of responsibility come back to them, the true weight of responsibility to being good parents. "Lincoln" said Rita. "Your father and I are going to make things right. We're not going to hide and let you all deal with things yourselves, we'll help you all as best we can and if you guys need privacy we'll give it to you, just as long as you guys can open up to us about the issues."

"And we'll make sure we put some discipline in this family, to show that …. That we're not cowards, and that we'll listen to whenever you all have an opinion to trouble. When one of you blames the other, we'll listen to either side and see the truth to it. We're sorry for being bad parents, but we'll try our hardest to make it up to all of you" said Lynn Sr.

"Especially to you Lincoln" said Rita. Lincoln then goes over and hugs them, and they hug him back.

"That's all I wanna hear, and I know you two are going to try your hardest and make things right" said Lincoln as he hugs his parents. This makes then all tear up and to Luna, see things as the right way it's supposed to be. But she will always be Lincoln's second mother figure.

They then break the hug and Lincoln looks to Lori. "Lori …. I."

"I'm a horrible sister" replied Lori. They're all shocked to hear this, but she has said it before. Lincoln didn't get a chance to speak. "I know, you're wondering why the heck am I like this, why am I so mean to you, why do I always leave you with the morning stuff when it's supposed to be my job!"

Lori starts to shed some tears. "I'm the eldest amongst all the siblings! I should bet aking responsibility for what happens to all of you, but instead I ditched it onto you! I left you to do the hard work I was supposed to do! Lincoln, I know that I am cruel and harsh and just ding dang darn mean!" She then wipes away her tears. "And …… And I know why now."

"Because I'm stressed!" That was the one answer Lincoln knew. "Stressed about this family! Stressed about my future! Stressed about my life choices, my love life, my school, my friends, my competition, and my hobbies and stressed about …. .About losing everything!" Lori then wipes away her fresh tears. "I don't want this family to fall apart, I try to put all the pieces and help out, but I get too …… Too distracted, distracted by so many things! Things that aren't even important to me! Because nothing is more important than family, and I don't think I can even regain the trust I have from all of you, I'm leaving soon, I'll be going to college and I won't be here!"

That was enough to make the entire house silent and remain still. "I wanna male things right! I wanna spend more time with all of you, I wanna be the big sister you all would've wanted. Someone to look up to …… But …. I don't know how much time we all have, I don't wanna put all of this responsibility onto Leni, or Luna or even to Lincoln! I didn't even teach you guys about taking charge and being truly responsible!"

"Because we're responsible in our own way" said Leni as she goes over to Lori.

"We know you can be harsh, but we all know that's how much you love us. All of us, and we understand it sis" said Luna as she approaches her.

Lincoln then goes over to Lori and hugs her. "I know you have felt this way, you just don't know how to show it and I understand." He then looks to his eldest sister. "We may not have time to make things right, but we can at least spend what time we have left, with you to make things better than they were before."

Lori sheds some tears and hugs Lincoln tightly. "I love you so much Lincoln, I'm so sorry!"

Lincoln hugs her back and rubs her back. "I love you too Lori, and I know how you feel right now. I forgive you sis."

Soon the others join in this group hug, Sam and Jordan shed some tears and think this was sweet of them to do.

Then Lucy breaks the group hug and looks to Lincoln. "Guys, I have something to confess."

"That you're real owner of the Princess Pony Book that clogged the toilet?" asked Luna. This shocks all of them, and the parents.

"What?!" said Lynn Junior in shock.

"No way!" said Lana.

"That book is hers?!" asked Lola in shock.

Lucy sighs. "Yes, yes it is and I am so, so sorry for not telling the truth guys. I shouldn't have let it hide any longer. I …. I … Lincoln doesn't deserve it! He didn't do it! He stood up for me!"

"Why?" asked Leni. "Why would he take that heat for …. You?" Leni then realizes. "Lincoln, he did it because you were only 8, and an 8 year old like yourself can't handle teasing."

Lincoln and Lucy look to Leni confused. "How do you know that?"

"Because I've seen kids like Lucy get mocked and teased, but in the end there is always the kid who stands up for them and takes the blame, because they know what it's like" replied Leni. "A lot of my friends do."

They couldn't believe what they were hearing and they all look to Lincoln. "Son, is this true? Did you took the fall for Lucy?" asked Lynn Sr.

Lincoln looks to Lucy who nods. "Yes, yes I did." they are all in shock and Luna already knows she knows the truth long ago and just waited for the truth to arrive. "I did it because as Leni said, back then she was only 8 and an 8 year old cannot take the heat of getting picked on or insulted, I will stand up for any of my little sisters to those who would mock them. All of you said that whoever owned the book would become the laughing stock of the house and would be mocked for a week or even a month."

Lynn Sr and Rita looked to their daughters in shock. "Is this true?!" asked Rita.

"It is mom, we all …. We all had the hive mind and went with it" replied Lori. "We're sorry."

"Not to me" said Lincoln. "Her."

They all look to Lucy who was looking away in fear. "Lucy, I'm sorry we said that. It was wrong and rude of us, we didn't mean to …. I guess we did, all of us. We're sorry Luce, we really are and we'll do whatever we can to make it up to you. We promise!" said Leni. The others were also feeling the same way.

Lynn Sr feels terrible now. He grounded Lincoln and he never got the chance to go to the Ace Savvy convention, and it seems too late now. He's no longer an Ace Savvy fan, he has to step up and make things right with Lincoln.

Lincoln then looks to Luna. "How did you know?"

"When I realized I was your true legal guardian" replied Luna. "I recalled all the wrong things we have done to you, and then I put the pieces of the puzzle together and recalled that Lucy was with you when you told us about the pony book and I knew you were defending her, and …. And ….. And I'm sorry I was smug by your grounding and for making fun of you!" Luna then hugs Lincoln and Lucy.

Lincoln and Lucy were feeling so much emotion within them from this and they hug her back and cry as well. The rest of them join in.

Jordan is sadden by this, but also happy to see them all trying to make things right. Sam was also feeling the same way, she knew Luna had so much to regret and this seems to be one of them. Sam and Jordan were both thinking of the same thing. '_We have to keep this within the family, no one else has to know or things won't go so well in the end_.'

They then break the hug. "Lucy" the Goth girl looks to Lana. "Why … Why do you read that book?"

"Sigh, even I sometimes need a break from the darkness" replied Lucy. "I was going through a phase where I needed some sunshine's and friendship in order to fill me back with the darkness I was missing."

"We're sorry for …. For what happened to you" said Lola. "We're such meanies weren't we?"

Lucy hugs the twins. "No, no you weren't. You two were just kids, kids who needed to understand things around you and don't know the things that'll happen as you grow up. But learning about it will help you two see clearly, just as I did." The twins hug Lucy and cry.

Lincoln and Luna were proud that Lucy was growing up. '_Once I go to middle school, I know I can trust Lucy to do her part and keep an eye on the little ones. She's got this_.'

"Kids." They all look to their parents. Rita was the one who spoke. "After hearing the truth about who clogged the toilet, I think the fair punishment should be one week of grounding, but since that has all passed and going through this pain seems fair enough, then you're all grounded for the rest of the day. For …. For making fun of your little sister, even though you all haven't it still feels like it." They all understand, they deserved this. Lincoln saw this by a longshot.

Lincoln can see that they all have so much to make up for. Even though the others have done now wrongs anymore and he understands and forgives them, they wish to make things right. All of them.

(_Later_.)

Jordan and Sam are still there, and are in the room of Lincoln and Luna. All four of them are sitting on two beanbag chairs neighboring each other. Luna and Sam on the violet beanbag chair and Lincoln and Jordan on the blue beanbag chair.

"This ….. This is going to be a big change for all of us" replied Lincoln.

"I know bro, and it's not gonna be an easy road or a walk in the park" said Luna.

"But we have to get through it, no matter what happens of what gets in the way" said Sam.

"As long as we have each other, we can come together and make this change right. As a family, all of us" said Jordan.

And that was one thing they could all agree on, they all look forward to the future and make things right, they don't know what would've happened if things aren't as they're now, but all of them are greatful for one thing that is making them reunite from their shattered bonds. The relationship that started it all.

A relationship that will continue to guide them to whatever future holds.

(_Bay City Juvenile Detention Hall_.)

The whole place is being locked down after a riot broke out and many of the guards are trying to keep the delinquents in line. But they failed to take down three escapees.

"Dang that was close!" said Hank. "We almost got caught again!"

"At least we got some help, thanks again kid!" said Hawk. "Your plan worked like a charm, now who was your name again?"

The blonde haired kid looks to them. "Tyler, and now that we're free. What's say we go after a white haired kid who ruined our lives!"

Hank and Hawk chuckle. "Count us in!" They then make their way to find a ride and head for their destination, Royal Woods.

**A/N: Thanks again to BrenTheNewFan2020 for the idea of this emotional moment in this chapter and for some of the words Lincoln would say, and coming soon is the revenge of Tyler, along with Hank and Hawk from the idea of avenger44. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/19/20.**


	223. Chapter 223

**Chapter 223**

**In collaboration with avenger44.**

(_The Loud House_.)

Lincoln and Jordan are the only ones in the house, both of them are strumming on their guitars and enjoying their own company. "So, what's up with Patriot and Valkyrie?" asked Jordan.

"Well, as it turns out there might be some more food for them when summer hits, and it comes onto the form of any small animal that is looking for a place to cool down" replied Lincoln. "I just hope that Lana can be able to tell her animal friends to duck, cover and run for it, because Patriot and Valkyrie will not hesitate to hunt for food for their hatchlings and teach them how to hunt."

"They're only a few months away from actually learning to fly and that's when things get serious" replied Jordan. Just then they hear Vanzilla come back and hear multiple doors close. "They're back home, I wonder how they're day went."

The front door opens and the loud sisters all come in. Lincoln then puts his guitar away and looks to his sisters. "Hey guys, how did ….. Wow! What the heck happened to all of you?!"

He sees Lori's is dyed in blue from head to toe, Luan is covered in ball shaped bruises, Leni's hair is now an afro, Lisa is itchy, Lucy is drenched in liquid and it smells like an energy drink, Lynn Jr is holding a black ball, Lana is covered in glitter and Lola is covered in mud.

Lincoln and Jordan have no clue what has happened and have no words to say anything. "Guys, can someone tell me what happened to all of you."

"I was just getting my ball from the sand trap, until I got stuck and it sucked me in! The team pulled me out and it ended up exploding and now half the team are dyed in blue!" Lori looks angrily to Luan.

"I was just walking through the halls, the lights go out and I get pelted by golf balls! You think you had it worse!" Luan glares at Lori.

"Someone replaced my hair spray at school and my hair turned into this!" Leni then looks to Lisa.

"Someone replaced my clothes with something very, very unsettling and it would seem to be altered with itching powder!" Lisa then looks to Leni.

"All the soccer balls have been painted black! All of them!" yelled Lynn JR and she glares at Lucy.

"I was drenched in that stupid energy drink just as I was leaving the young morticians club meeting!" Lucy looks to Lynn Jr.

"Lola got glitter on me!"

Lana got me muddy!"

The whole thing turns into a catastrophic argument between both sides of different parties. Lincoln and Jordan are confused by all of this. "Stop!" They all stop and look to Jordan. "Let's just dial it down a bit and keep calm, now why the heck would all of you blame each other for this.

"Because she did it!" They reply and point to the one they accuse. Then they start to argue, again.

Lincoln and Jordan can see this is getting out of hand, and at this point they might return the one thing Lincoln does not like, the sister fight protocol. So, it was time for Lincoln to try and fix this. "Guys! Stop it!" They all remain silent and look to Lincoln.

"Let's get something's straight here!" Lincoln looks to Lori and Luan. "Lori, do you think Luan would prank you at the one thing you love? You know she's changed ever since last year, and Luan what makes you think Lori would attack her own sister with golf balls? She's trying to step up after her past mistakes."

Lori and Luan realizes what he says is true, Luan would prank Lori at her favorite thing to do and Lori would never want to hurt her siblings, not anymore.

Lincoln looks to Leni and Lisa. "Leni, we know Lisa isn't the same heartless and emotionless little girl anymore, plus she doesn't dabble into messing with our personal stuff anymore. Lisa, why would Leni give you clothing with itching powder in it, she's not a mean person."

Leni was seeing hoe blaming her 5 year old sister was stupid and Lisa then realizes Leni would never do this sin to her own family.

Lincoln then looks to the jock and the Goth. "Lynn, why would Lucy paint the soccer balls black? She doesn't go to the middle school and would never do that to your sports stuff. Lucy, we all know Lynn can be who she is. But why would she drench you in energy drink? She only does that when she wins something and it's usually on either me, Lana or dad."

Lynn and Lucy look to each other, they have known each other since they were made roommates and would never make the other mad. Except for that time when they argued and didn't wanna be roommates.

Lincoln then looks to Lana and Lola. "Guys, did you see each other do this?"

"No" replied the twins.

"Then what did happen that made you think it was each other?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, I was just playing in the mud at Tall Timber Creek and also warning my animal pals about summer and the eagle will be hunting, then someone came and poured pink glitter on me and ran off!" said Lana. "And I know it was Lola, the person had a tiara and was ….. Taller than me." Lana realized what she just said. The others gasp at what Lana said and look to Lola.

"Now that you mention it" said Lola. "Someone snuck up behind me at the mall parking lot and sprayed mud onto me and had Lana's hat and was also bigger, like big kid bigger!" Both twins look to each other and realize. "So, it wasn't us."

Lincoln smiled. "See, it was neither of you. None of you are to blame for each other's bad things that have happened." Then he stops and realizes. "But, something is up and someone is up to no good."

"Looks like we got someone on the revenge list again" said Jordan. They all groan hearing that.

"Seriously?! Another dork who wants revenge?" said Lynn Jr.

"Who do you think it is this time?" asked Lana.

"I think I have a theory, but I'm not sure" said Lola. They all look to the pink pageant twin. "If I can recall, Lana was at Tall Timbers Creek at the same time I was at the mall, and I think the attacks on us were at the same time and when Lana said that her attacker was big kid big, and so was mine. They could be those two stinkers!"

"Hank and Hawk?!" said Lincoln.

"But those two guys are in juvie!" said Leni. "Right?"

Lisa pulls out her tablet and she types down the name of the juvenile hall. "Oh dear." She then shows them the news. "It seems the juvenile hall in Bay City had a riot and some of the inmates have escaped, and that must also include Hank and Hawk." Lincoln and Jordan didn't like this. Then Lisa shows them something else. "And guess who else in also held there and also escaped."

They all see the photo of a very familiar bratty blonde hooligan. "Tyler!" said Lori. "So, he teamed up with those two stinkers and did this to us!"

Lincoln then looks around. "Guys, where the heck is Luna?" That name struck them all hard and they knew Lincoln is going to get worried. "Guys, I know that some of you were at school, so has anyone seen her?!"

Then Jordan gets a phone call and puts it on speaker. "Hello?"

"_Jordan Rosato, this is principal Rivers of the Royall Woods High School, you and the louds have to come here pronto!_"

Lincoln speaks up. "We're on our way." He then leaves the house with the others following, Lincoln then whistles and Patriot arrives. "Head to the Royal Woods High School and secure the perimeter!" Patriot nods and takes off.

Lincoln, his sisters and Jordan hop into Vanzilla and Leni's car and they drive off.

(_Royal Woods High School_.)

They all arrive to the school, park the cars and get out and they see Principal Rivers. "Good, you all made it! Look!" She points to Luna's purple Ferrari, it was vandalized by spray paint and mud and pink glitter. "And there was this note on it!"

Lincoln takes the note from Principal Rivers and reads it. "If you want to know more about where Luna is, then is suggest you either brush your teeth clean or enjoy some comforting food." Lincoln then crushes the note and looks angry. "We have to split up!"

They all are confused by this. Lincoln looks to them. "Lori, take the twins, Lisa and Luan to the dentist, the rest of us are with Leni and are headed to dad's restaurant!" They all know he has a plan and it the assailants might strike again.

Lincoln looks to Principal Rivers. "Can you keep an eye on the car until help arrives?"

"I will, you have my word and I will also try and buff some of this garbage off of it." Principal Rivers brought with her a bucket and a mop. Soon two janitors also join in.

Jordan then calls her godfather to come and fix Luna's car and also deploy some troops to the two locations their headed to.

They then head into the two cars and they make their way to the two locations. Patriot follows Lincoln and the others to Lynn's table.

(_Lynn's Table_.)

Leni's car arrives and they head to the back and into the kitchen. Lynn Sr notices them. "Hey guys, how's it going? Here to help out your old man at his work place?" He then twirls his knife and it hits the ceiling. "Dang it."

"No time dad!" said Lincoln as he looks around. "Luna's been kidnapped, again."

"What?!"

"We were attacked by Hank and Hawk for the whole day, and we think he also teamed up with that bratty kid Tyler after they busted out of juvie" said Lynn Jr.

"They must've taken Luna as an act of revenge and we were left a note to either go here or where mom works for the answers" replied Lucy.

Lynn Sr is shocked, but then he regains himself and needs to stand up. "Should I help?"

"Sure dad" replied Lincoln. "Has anyone come in here and left anything?"

Lynn Sr looks out the window and sees there are only a few customers and he recalls who went in and out. "No one inconspicuous that's for sure, the only ones who came in here are Scoots, two bikers who are friends with Scoots and Mr. Grouse. It's been slow day."

Lincoln and Jordan think about this. "So, the answer is not at the restaurant, so it must be at the dentist!"

Jordan pulls out her phone. "I'll give them a call!" She then gets a signal and a reply and she puts it on speaker. "Lori, anything there?"

"_Guys, mom said someone threw a tablet through the window along with a rock and Dr. Finestein is knocked unconscious from it!_"

They all gasp at this. "Okay, now Tyler is making things personal and taking is too far!" said Lincoln. "Lori, we're on our way to see the tablet. Do not touch it, who knows what they rigged it with."

"_We won't, also the police are here and Lisa is explaining to them what happened._"

They then hang up on Lori and make their way out. Lynn Sr leaves the restaurant to Carol, Kotaro and Grant while he goes after his missing daughter.

(_Royal Woods Dentist Dentist_.)

They arrive to the scene and they see cop cars, and a Guardian Tank with Peter Harris coming out. "We got the tablet and there is nothing rigged into it, we also didn't look into it yet. Lisa told us who are responsible for this and we're ready to figure out where they are." Then Jordan's parents arrive.

"Someone broke the car and stole the tires" replied Jesse.

"We had to take my car, also I was almost pelted by paint balls when I went to the ATM" said Rick.

Jordan then realized they tried to go after her parents and ruin their day. This really did became personal, to the louds and to the Rosato's.

Lincoln and Jordan then see Sam go to them and hug them. "I don't know where Luna is, but I know you guys are gonna find her! And I want in on it as well! Simon and Stella are also coming here."

Lincoln smiles. "Thanks for coming here Sam." Lincoln then looks to everyone. "Alright, let's see what this is."

Lincoln hands Lisa the tablet and she plugs it into her tablet and it shows the hologram image of the video. They see Tyler, with Hank and Hawk but they don't see the location they're in. "This seems to be a recorded video."

"_Hey there Loud! Remember me? The kid who wanted to beat you and ruin your future! Because you ruined me and so to these guys!_" Hank and Hawk chuckle.

"_As you should know, that we have been ruining your sisters lives throughout town and making them look like fool's, and that was because it was all the diversion so they don't know that you're precious favorite sister Luna is missing! Say Hello to the camera rock chick!_" Tyler grabs the camera and Hank and Hawk step aside and they see Luna tied up and gagged. She struggle sto free herself and looks to the camera and cries.

The very sight of his sister being tied up is making Lincoln angry, Sam and Jordan are also feeling like they want to beat him up. Hard!

Tyler then makes the camera focus onto him. "_You wanna see your sister okay? Then do as I say. You're going to come to the place where we first went face-to-café and no cops, no troops, no sisters and no other people to get involved. Just you and me! Oh and bring your girlfriend too, she pretty much helped you ruin my life and Hank and Hawk's life! See you soon Loud and better hurry, before we get bored and ruin your sister!_" He then turns off the camera.

They are all shocked by this, this was a ransom video and they wanted Lincoln and no one else to come. Though they have been through this before and they know they can try and beat him, but the location was not specific.

Jordan looks to Lincoln. "We know where he is" said Jordan. They all look to her and Lincoln.

"Well, where are they?" asked Rita.

Lincoln looks to Patriot who lands onto his shoulder. "Patriot, go back to the house and get Lucifer ready, when the time is right I'll tell you when to come in and toss him to me." He then whispers to Patriot the name of the location to go to after he gets the bat. Patriot nods and he flies off back to the Loud House to get the bat.

The others know it's not gonna end well when Lincoln brings in the emergency weapon into the mix.

Lincoln then gets into the Guardian Tank, along with Jordan and Peter Harris. Peter gets into the driver's seat and Lincoln looks to the others. "Follow us!"

They all get back into their cars and police vehicles and they follow the Guardian Tank to the scene of the crime.

(_Royal Woods Supermart_.)

They all arrive and park their vehicles away from the place and see the store manager and his staff outside of the building.

Officer Schoffner goes to them. "Sir, what seems to be the problem?"

"We can't get in!" replied the store manager. "We tried going through the back doors and sure as heck none of us can fit through the vents, also we saw two large kids walk around holding the butcher knives, the whole Supermart is on lockdown!" He then sees everyone else. "What's going on?"

Lincoln steps out of the crowd and looks to the door. "What the? What are you doing here?" asked the Store Manager. He still feels bad about accusing him of something he tried to fix last year.

Jordan stand next to Lincoln and they both look to the surveillance camera looking at them. "Tyler! We're here, now let us in!"

The doors to the store open. Lincoln and Jordan look to the others. "Do not follow us, but at least try and find a way in" said Jordan. They all nod and watch as Lincoln and Jordan go through the door and it closes again.

"Alright, let's scan the perimeter and find a way to breach this place!" said Peter. They all nod and scatter with some cops and troops. The Store Manager can only guess that his place is going to get wrecked. But they all fail to see Sam go somewhere else.

In the Supermart, Lincoln and Jordan walk through the isle of the snack section. They then see Hank and Hawk walking by their sides.

"Took you two long enough!" said Hank.

"Yeah, we were getting bored and were planning to see how many cuts your sister can take!" said Hawk.

The two large kid's chuckle. Lincoln restrains his anger and calms down and they follow the two large kids. They know they can't take them on since they have butcher knives.

Then they stop at the camera room, which is next to the cold goods section. Coming out is Luna tied to a wheeled computer chair and pushing her is Tyler. "Hello, hello Loud and Rosato! Miss me?"

"Never did you punk" growled Jordan. Luna looks to them in tears, she doesn't want them to be here.

"Looks like they don't know how to say they missed us" chuckled Hank.

"Well I sure missed how much we almost succeeded last time" said Hawk.

"Let my sister go, now!" said Lincoln in anger. He can see how hurt Luna is, she has a bruise on her forehead.

"Hey! You are in no position to tell me what to do Loud!" said Tyler. "I'm in control now and what I say goes. Now this is what's gonna happen, you do as I say or your sister loses a finger!" Hank then goes near Luna and he readies his knife.

Lincoln then looks to Hank and Hawk in anger, then he looks to Tyler. "What do you want Tyler?"

Tyler smirks. "First, I'm gonna humiliate you, then I'm gonna beat the living crap out of you and then I'm gonna end you right here in this place, nice and slow. Oh, and I'll be sure your girlfriend and sister see you slowly break!"

Hank and Hawk chuckle and they bring in the cooler where they're gonna lock Lincoln in. "We are so going to enjoy this!"

Lincoln and Jordan then smell the air in the vents has changed, it smells like feathers, meat and American pride. Wait, you can smell that?

Lincoln then smiles. Tyler then grabs a really long salami stick. "Now, do as I say and take off all your clothes!"

"No" replied Lincoln.

Tyler, Hank and Hawk are confused by this. "What?!"

"He said no boss" said Hank.

"I know what he said!" yelled Tyler. "What do you mean no?! I am the one running the shots now! I am the one in control! What can you possibly do to take us down?"

Lincoln then smirks. "Death from above!" Patriot comes out of the vents and he starts to flap his wings and claw at Hank and Hawk. The two boys scramble in trying to knife the bird, but Patriot is too fast.

Hank's knife flies off and lands onto the wall, Luna sees this and slowly creeps her tied hands to it.

Jordan then grabs a rope of smoke sausages and she sues it a whip and whips Hank and Hawk's butts and they run around screaming, Tyler is about to hit Jordan with a frozen salmon, but she dodges his attacks.

Patriot then tosses Lincoln the bat named Lucifer and he grabs it. "Oh. Yeah!" He uses the less nailed end of the bat and whacks Hank in the head and he falls to the ground.

Lincoln then uses the bat to strike at Hawk's feet and he falls and groans in pain. "When did he get a bat?!" Patriot then knocks over some stacked cans and they all fall onto the boys and render them unconscious. Why? There are canned corn beef, large size!

Jordan then uses her sausage rope and grabs Tyler's leg and she makes him slip and fall. Then someone hits the kid with a Tuna fish and he was unconscious. Lincoln and Jordan see who it is. "Sam?!"

"I went to the back and waited for the cameras to shut down, then I picked the lock and called the others to come and follow.

Then Hank and Hawk get back up from the piles of cans. "Dude, let's get the heck out of here!" They are about to make a run for it, but then they're both knocked down to the ground when they are hit in the heads by balls of cheese.

They turn around and see Luna, with her hands free and exhausted. "Luna!" They go over and hug her.

Lincoln hugs her tightly. "Luna! Luna! You're okay!"

Luna smiles and sheds some tears. "You came, and you saved me! And now we're all okay now! Everything is fine." Jordan and Sam also cry and hug her. But Luna hugs onto her brother as to not let him go.

"It'll never be fine!" They turned around and see Tyler raising a large butcher's knife. Luna and Sam get in the way, but then a loud banging is heard and Tyler falls to the ground and screams in pain.

Tyler sees his right leg is now bleeding and he cries. Lincoln, Jordan, Luna and Sam turn to the left and they see …. Lori with a gun? "No one hurts my siblings!" Then the rest of the siblings come and hug them.

But then they notice the others aren't here. "Guys, where are the others?"

"The whole place has been rigged with traps and they all got caught in nets, toppled by shelves and slipped over spaghetti sauce" replied Lisa.

Sam is confused. "I guess I was fast enough to avoid the traps, damn lucky!"

"So I grabbed the gun from Peter and used it." Lori and the others see Tyler who is crawling away and crying, but his foot is stopped by Lori. "You are not going anywhere!"

Then Peter and the rest of the cops arrived and they all look like messes and also white from flour. "We heard gunfire and …. Wow! What did you do?!"

(_Later_.)

They're all outside and they all explain what happened and why Lori shot Tyler, the cops will see this as a Good Samaritan kind of thing.

Paramedic's bring the injured boys away along with a police escort so they can be sent someplace else for juvie.

The louds are all happy Luna was safe, and so were Lincoln and Jordan. Then the store manager goes to them. "Thank you for taking down the kid who ruined the store last year. And I am sorry for what happened, and for how I acted last year too, I guess I should've checked on my camera's to see who really the hooligan was."

Lincoln doesn't respond and grips his bat and looks away. Luna looks to her brother and pulls him closer. Jordan, Sam and the louds can see he is still conflicted with the Supermart.

The Store manager sees this, he knows things aren't going to be great with the kid not wanting to go back there again. "Well, as a thank you we can let you all shop here at half off."

"Just go with the regular prices sir, I think there's too much reward from damage" said Lynn Sr sternly.

The other louds also didn't want what he was offering. Lincoln is still conflicted with the place after all that has happened and is Rita. The Store Manager walks back to his store, but then he sees some people who see this and start whispering. This was just the start of the ruin to his business.

Luna then hugs Lincoln, with Patriot sitting next to them and holding onto the bat. Lincoln hugs Luna and sheds tears. "I …. I didn't like being there. I didn't want you to get hurt again Luna! I don't wanna lose you!"

Luna strokes his white hair and kisses his forehead and hugs him. Jordan kisses his cheek and also hugs him, the others also join in the hug. Lincoln had to face Tyler, Hank and Hawk, Luna getting kidnapped and possibly hurt, getting hurt and killed by his enemies and the Supermart itself.

Amongst all the louds whose days were almost ruined, Lincoln's was hell. His whole day was his fear and he now has to heal, again.

"You're not gonna lose me bro, you're not" Luna sheds tears as she hugs Lincoln, she can feel him trembling in their embrace and then cries.

Lincoln gained a brief rush to save his sister and now that rush is gone and fear has once again taken over.

They needed to help Lincoln once again, but then they all recalled what was coming soon. The Royal Woods Elementary Graduation! This was not gonna look good.

**A/N: Thanks to avenger44 for the idea of the return of Tyler, there will be an aftermath of what had happened and how Lincoln will heal and try and look forward to graduation, and I know some of you have been wondering when Lincoln would use the bat again so I delivered. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/21/20.**


	224. Chapter 224

**Chapter 224**

(_The Loud House_.)

All of the louds are now awake and all of them are in line for the bathroom, but they wanna know who is in there. "Whoever is in there can you try and not spend all the hot water?" asked Lori.

Lynn Sr passes by the stairs and to the kitchen. "Lori, we have enough hot water, your mother and I made sure of it." He then sips his coffee.

All the loud sisters were smiling. "Oh, well that is nice, but still who the heck is in the bathroom then?"

The door opens and they see Lincoln come out in his bath towel and feeling rejuvenated and he walks back to his room, then Luna comes out after him in her bathrobe. "Ah! You guys can take it now." Luna then goes into her room.

The loud sisters are shocked at what just happened. "Luna stop!" Luna stops and looks to them. "Did you and Lincoln just shared the bathroom?" asked Lola.

"We did, why?" replied Lincoln.

"Isn't it kinda weird?" asked Lana.

"Yeah, we know you two have this bonding thing. But you two are way into the different zone when it comes to sharing this kinda thing and that's not a pun" replied Luan.

Lincoln and Luna look to each other and then to the sisters and they chuckle a bit. "Okay first off, we keep our privacy in secret and don't see each other like that dudes" replied Luna.

"I showered first, while Luna was brushing her teeth, then when I was done, I let her take the shower and then I brush my teeth. See simple sharing, just as long as the privacy is kept with a shower curtain as the gap" replied Lincoln.

Lisa thinks about it. "That sounds logical and fair, and also pretty smart thinking. Covers the time when we fall in line, though I for one would like to share with any of you."

"So, we can share the bathroom together?" asked Lynn Jr.

Lucy thinks about this. "Yeah, I'm not doing that." She then heads into the bathroom next.

"Leni and I tend to share it, when we're either doing our makeup or brushing our teeth" said Lori. "Though we all tend to share the bathroom when we're brushing our teeth."

"Well I am not sharing the bathroom with Lana, she's messy at times" replied Lola.

"Meh, she's right" replied Lana.

"Suit yourselves" said Lincoln. Lincoln and Luna are about to go into the room until.

"Wait!" Lincoln and Luna look to Leni. "Do you guys change in front of each other in there?" They all look to Leni confused as to why she asked that. "What? I've been curious about that since you two became roommates. Isn't it kinda wrong to see each other, naked?"

Luna shakes her head. "Leni, we do change in the same room." They all gasp. "But, we make sure we face the other way. We don't let ourselves be seen like that, we respect each other's privacy and what we do in the room, so there's no harm in that guys."

They all think about this. "Well, what does mom and dad think?" asked Lynn Jr.

"We know about it and we're fine with it" replied Rita as she walks into the kitchen and by the stairs.

Lincoln and Luna then head back into their room so they can get changed. Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lola, Lana and Lisa are a bit confused by this. "Well, I guess this is something we all have to get used to now" said Lori.

"Does that mean some of us have to share the bathroom?" asked Lana.

"Not me" replied Lola.

"I wouldn't mind, I am used to all of you" replied Lisa.

"There are something meant to be kept private" replied Luan.

"Lori and I tend to share some things, but I don't wanna share the bathroom with her unless it involves makeup" said Leni.

"Leni has a point in there" replied Lori.

"I know you guys wouldn't wanna share with me" said Lynn Jr. They all agree on that one.

(_Skip, later in the day_.)

Lincoln makes it to Trent's house, he looks to his phone and sees Jordan's text.

"_ Mollie needs my help with the graduation uniform, I called the rest of the gals to come and assist. I will see you later in the day handsome and I can't wait for the big graduation ceremony on June 4! _"

Lincoln smiles and he puts his phone away. He then knocks on the door and it opens to reveal Trent. "Hey Lincoln, you made it. Artie and Lance are in the backyard waiting, we've been sparring to pass the time. Come on in."

"Thanks" replied Lincoln, they both walk through the house and into the backyard. Lincoln then sees Artie and Lance wearing blue shorts and white shirts and bandage wrappings on their hands, arms, legs and knees. "Wow, this kinda is close to WWE. Sorta."

"What we do is kick boxing, but at times we do it free styling our way" replied Trent. "Yo, Artie! Lance!"

The two boys come over. "Help Linc learn some stuff, the basics while I go change and see what drinks we got for later." Trent then heads back into his house.

"Okay Lincoln, we're gonna start with something that might be simple" said Artie.

"Pushups? Sit-ups? Squats? Jogging in place? Jumping jacks? Or am I going to have to run over tires?" asked Lincoln. "Climb a rope? Sprinting? Jump rope? Ball tossing?"

Artie and Lance are kinda confused. "Umm, no. I think we have done that at school with coach Pokawski, and sure as heck this isn't school man. You are gonna do this!" Artie and Lance step aside and Lincoln sees the punching bag.

"Oh, my sister Lynn has one but I don't wanna touch it because who knows how much smell that was put into" replied Lincoln. This makes Artie and Lance chuckle.

"Okay, so you're going to have to test your strength on this thing, whether it be fists or kicks is all up to you" replied Lance. "And there's no need to take off your clothes since we know you don't have the sam attire as we do, but the next time you come over to spar you gotta have shorts and a white shirt. Got it?"

"Got it man." Lincoln goes over to the bag, he takes a deep breathe, he does some light stretches, closes his eyes and when he opens then, he starts to punch it a little bit. Lance and Artie are shocked at how determined he looked as he is punching the bag, then he switches to kicking it to the sides onto it like he was trying to take something down.

"Dude, what the heck is happening?" asked Artie.

"I think when Lincoln looks at the bag, he's imagining the things that have happened to him" replied Lance. "Chandler, Tyler, Jeffrey, Andrew, Hank, Hawk, Those judges, those producers, that round rich guy and pretty much all the people and kids who have been trying to take him and his family down, mostly Jordan and Luna. So I guess he's being fueled by his own rage and is letting it all out into his strength."

"So, like Star Wars?" asked Artie, he watches as Lincoln lands a right blow.

"Yup, like Star Wars" replied Lance, he look back and forth as the bag was taking the beating.

Trent then comes out in his black shorts and white shirt and is applying some wrappings onto his wrists and hands. "Okay boys there are some sodas in the fridge. So let's get …… This …. Started?" He sees Lincoln then go back to punching the bag onto strategic places where he can inflict some harm. "Umm, is this Lincoln Loud or someone with an anger meter dressed as Lincoln?"

"It's Lincoln Loud" replied Artie and Lance, still looking at the kid beating up the bag.

"Okay then" Trent then goes back to watching Lincoln then deliver some kicks onto the bag till he finishes it off with a missile dropkick. "Dude, this isn't even kick boxing anymore, he just turned it into pro wrestling and he is going to work with the bag."

"Still fun to watch" replied Lance. Trent then pulls out his camera and records this.

The three boys continue to watch as Lincoln goes to work onto the punching bag and go relentless on it, they then sit down and watch as he suddenly has some anger in his eyes and then with one final punch the bag sways back and forth. "This is for trying to hurt my sister!" Lincoln kicks it again and the branch breaks and the bag falls in front of Lincoln and falls to its side.

Lincoln pants heavily and is sweating as his hands turn into fists. He then looks to Trent, Lance and Artie who are shocked at what just happened. "Well, at least you didn't break the bag" said Trent.

"Dude that was awesome" replied Artie who is still stunned at what happened and is still recording this.

Lincoln then calms down. "Sorry guys, I guess I let my inner thoughts get to me and made things kinda messed up."

"It's cool Linc, we understand" said Trent. "Though you're going to have to find another way to toughen up and sure is not gonna be kick boxing."

"Doesn't your sister do some fighting?" asked Lance.

"Lynn does Lucha Wrestling, the wrestling I watch is professional WWE and they're moves are at times based on the countries they are front and many of their moves are barely seen in Lucha wrestling" replied Lincoln.

"Well, you're going to have to find another way to make yourself improved with the skill you got. Because we don't know anything about this kind of pro wrestling stuff, also you seem to be tough enough. All you need is control, though I think you already got control from all the focused planning and fights you've been through" replied Artie.

"Don't you have those WWE guys in touch with you?" asked Lance.

"Wish I did but no, I can only call them unless they wanna come over and visit or see how I'm doing" replied Lincoln. "Also, they might be busy and won't have time to toughen me up, or help me."

"What about WWE trainers?" asked Trent.

"Nope, they pay by the dollar or to someone they deem is worth training" replied Lincoln.

"Anyone at least? There has to be someone who can train you. Sure as heck we can't" replied Trent.

Then Lincoln recalls something. Something Hero Lincoln told him when they were hanging out.

_"My Uncles Leon Davion Spellman and Sergei Dragunov Spellman are still the reigning, defending NXT Tag Tea, Champions in our WWE world, and the Undisputed Era still wants they're tag team belts back. Dang they are awesome holding onto the titles, they got their belts last year on December and I think they can keep holding onto them for a year, well we can only hope."_

Lincoln smiles. "I think I know some guys who can help me." He then grabs his phone. "Thanks for trying to help guys, I appreciate it."

"We're glad we could help and thanks for letting us see how dangerous you can be angry" replied Artie.

"Go and find your way to control yourself and toughen up" said Lance.

Lincoln then walks around the house and gets back onto his bike. Lance, Trent and Artie look to the punching bag with fist and shoe marks on it. "This thing has seen better days" said Trent.

"Yup" replied Lance and Artie. They then grab he punching bad and try and get it back into the house.

(_The Loud House_.)

Lincoln then makes it back home and he places his bike onto the side of the house. "_Hello Lincoln, how was your day?_" Lulu is driving around the house scanning for any mice that went loose.

"It was great, gotta go and talk to some bye!" Lincoln opens the door and rushes past the living room and heads upstairs and into his room.

In the living room, Leni, Lisa, Luan and Luna notice this and were a bit confused. "Wow, looks like someone is rushing it today" said Luan.

"Why was Lincoln back so early? I thought he was hanging out with his friends?" asked Leni. "Did something happen to them?"

Lisa then recalls the face of Lincoln when he ran up the stairs. "Doesn't seem like it, he looked more pleased and excited instead of miserable, something must be on his mind to want to come back home and rush back to his room."

Feeling her instincts kick in Luna heads upstairs to check on him. "I'll go and see what's up with little bro." Luna walks up the stairs and down the hallway.

Luna looks at the door of the room she shares with her little brother and she peeks in and sees Lincoln holding the radio they use to contact their other worldly allies. '_What the heck is Lincoln doing with that? Is he calling that hero Lincoln? Did something wrong happen to him today?_'

Luna then listens into the conversation he was having. "Hey, is this Sergei Dragunov Spellman?"

"_Speaking, commander Lincoln is that you? I thought you and your sister were back at the state resting up and trying to calm each other down after what happened with the evil cloned loud boys? Why are you calling me?_"

Lincoln remains silent after hearing what the man just said. "Umm, I am not the hero Lincoln, it's me Lincoln Loud. The boy who hero Linc tends to visit, you know me right?"

The other line becomes silent. "_Can I get a detailed description please? There's like tons of Lincoln's we have seen and met, including the main universe Lincoln Loud._"

Lincoln sighs. "You guys saw me when you guys had a fight in the park months ago."

"_Oh! That Lincoln, the one with Jordan, Luna, Sam, Stella and Simon. You're the non-hero Lincoln who has little to know skills in combat action and dangerous situations but has the many enemies who want you and your family dead and still has a large family, so what do you want to talk about?_"

Lincoln sighs. Some part of him thinks this is not worth it, but he can't call Hero Linc, his number said unavailable and this is the only guy whose number is available on the calling radio. "Umm, is this a bad time to ask you something?"

"_Well, right now I am with some guys, blowing up a cloning facility with guns and bombs, and we're taking some heavy fire and hiding behind one of our downed aircraft. So, it's okay. What is it do you seek boy?_"

Lincoln has no clue what is wrong with the guy he's talking to, then he recalls what Hero Linc said when they hung out. "_Well, Sergei can be odd at times. He can be honest, which is good and bad and most of the times he can be downright not easy to understand. He barely finds most things funny, but he is family._" Lincoln really felt like regretting calling this Spellman/Hero/Hero Linc's Russian Uncle. "Okay, so I know you're a wrestler for NXT and I could use some help with …. Getting tough and junk."

"_So, you want me to train you in WWE and make you strong? Why?_"

Lincoln looks at the picture of himself and Luna and Jordan at the park. "Sir, I wanna be strong so I can keep my family safe, my sisters, my friends Luna and Jordan. Can you help me?"

"_Tell me what happened to you as to why you wish to do this now._"

Lincoln then tells him about what happened yesterday involving the escape and tag team of three old enemies. Tyler, Hank and Hawk. He also tells Sergei about what had almost happen to himself, to Jordan and to his sister Luna.

"_Wow! Now that is one hell of a good reason! I'll do it! I will train you!_"

Lincoln is wide eyed hearing this. "Really? Are you sure?"

"_Sure kid, I got no plans tomorrow and I am taking a break from hunting down these stupid ….. Hang on kid I need to toss this grenade in. Fire in the Hole! (** Explosion sounds **.) Yeah! Suck on it! Okay, so I will come by tomorrow and train you up a bit, I know that the day after tomorrow will be your graduation in your world as is ours. So we'll try and make it simple and play it cool, got it. Also the story you said is a good reason for me to come by and help you._"

Lincoln remains silent. "Okay, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow. What time though?"

"_I will be at your house tomorrow when you feel my presence, I gotta get going now we have some clone pods to burn! Da svidaniya, Lincoln Loud." _The Radio then turns off and Lincoln looks at it.

"Tomorrow is going to be one messed up day for me, I just hope the others are okay with some big Russian guy in the house helping me." Lincoln turns around and sees Luna standing there. "Luna? How long have you been standing there?"

Luna goes over to her brother and hugs him, Lincoln then hugs her back. "I know you're doing this for a good reason bro, and I'm okay with that. But just so you know that I will be watching over you when this guy gets here and I will try and keep you in tip top shape when you train with him. As your legal guardian it's my job to keep you safe and protected, but it seems you're doing most of the protecting to me. But that ain't gonna stop me from full filling the role I was given. I got your back bro, always."

Lincoln breaks the hug with Luna and looks away nervously. "This isn't gonna be easy to tell the others and I don't know what they'll think."

Luna goes down to his level and places her hand on his shoulder. "Linc, I'm sure they'll understand and they'd wanna see how you're going to train with this guy. Just as long as you don't get hurt before you make that big step out of grade school."

Lincoln then hugs Luna again and she hugs Lincoln back. "Thanks for being supportive of me sis."

Luna smiles and rubs his back. "I'll always be there to support you, whether you want me to or not, I'll be there and you can always _count on me, like one, two, three_."

"Guys." they turn around and see Jordan. "What the heck did I miss?"

Lincoln and Luna break the hug. "I thought you were helping Mollie with her graduation uniform?"

"Yeah, as it turns out the tailor didn't make the mistake with her graduation uniform, it was all on Mollie" replied Jordan as she comes in and closes the door. "Mollie thought that the tailor got her the wrong graduation uniform because it was too big for her, but as it turns out she accidently got the uniform from her mom's old graduation ceremony uniform when she was in high school which was supposed to be put into the attic, so we spent the rest of our time looking for the box with Mollie's uniform and we found it. Problem solved."

"Okay, well that was one mistake she made" replied Lincoln, he and Luna sit on the bed and so does Jordan. "At least her uniform is not ripped or anything, that would be horrible to go through."

"So, could the two of you tell me why you two were hugging and what were you two talking about? This is getting me concerned and I wanna help you guys after what happened yesterday" replied Jordan with concern in her voice.

Lincoln then tells Jordan about what he was going to for tomorrow with one of Hero Linc's allies, Luna already knows because she overheard and it is her job to keep an eye on Lincoln and find out what's bugging him.

Jordan is at a loss for words. "Wow! So we're gonna have one of the heroes here at your house and he's gonna be training you on how to fight and/or get stronger? Dang, that is juts wow!"

"He is pretty much a wrestler in his world and he might help me, and I have to tell the rest of the family about this, to see if they're onboard with the idea" replied Lincoln. "But I can't help but feel as if something happened in their world that's making hero Lincoln unavailable to talk to, whatever happened with them must've really put them on edge and on the alert."

"Maybe that Sergei dude will tell you guys tomorrow" replied Luna. "But I think it might not be some good news" replied Luna as she looks down with this strange feeling of worry.

Lincoln knows how she feels, last night Lincoln and Luna both woke up in with shock and fear in their eyes. They both climbed out of their beds, looked at each other, hug and cry. They felt as if a part of them was being abused, hurt, heartbroken, angered and in distress. They eventually fell asleep on one of the beanbag chairs while still in each other's embrace. They didn't know what it was, but now they believe it could be from their hero friends and whatever is happening with them.

Lincoln and Luna are only guessing it must have something to do with their other worldly selves. "Well, let's hope the answers we can find can help us" said Lincoln. He then proceeds to hug Jordan and she hugs him, Luna then hugs both of them.

After what happened to them yesterday, they're gonna have to stay on high alert. Who knows which enemy might return with a vengeance? Only time will tell.

**A/N: Aftermath to last chapter done and coming up is Lincoln getting some training from an other worldly person who we know from the story "Spells and Louds" Some of you might know him, and some of you don't, but he can be very hard to get and understand. Please leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/22/20.**


	225. Chapter 225

**Chapter 225**

(_The Loud House_.)

The sun shines again onto the house of the large family of 12, and a few pets. Lincoln is fast asleep, but then he hears the sound of his cellphone alarm go off and he wakes up, but this also wakes up Luna from her slumber. "What the heck?"

Luna sits up and she sees Lincoln getting out of bed, grabbing his tooth brush and towel and he heads out of the room. Luna chuckles a bit. '_Looks like someone is a little excited for someone to arrive_.' Luna then returns back to sleep, but then she starts to toss and turn and then look to her ceiling. "Okay, now I'm up."

Luna gets out of bed and heads out of the room and waits outside of the bathroom, she then hears a knock on the door. Luna gets down the stairs and she heads to the front door and she hears a knock again. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Jeez, just calm down dude."

When Luna opens the door she sees a tall man, around 6 ft. 9, wearing a black jacket, brown shirt with red linings, black jeans, black combat boots, brown neck length hair and goatee. "Greetings Luna Loud, is your brother awake?"

Luna then realizes who this guy was. "Umm, are you Sergei Dragunov Spellman?"

"There can only be one and that is me, should there be another then I will fight that bastard to the death to prove only one Sergei Dragunov can live." Luna has no words for what this tall Russian man had just said.

"Okay, aren't you a little too early dude?" asked Luna.

"I like to kick things off early just as Leon and myself do most of our work outs early, also my wife is going to be spending the rest of the day hanging out with her sister in law and niece along with my children, so yeah. I don't give a damn about being early, I just wish to assist in helping Lincoln become more than he could possibly become" replied Sergei.

Again, Luna has no words for what this guys just said. "Come in I guess." Luna steps aide and Sergei comes in and looks at the place.

"Yup, just like the one in my world, though I recall we ransacked the place when we needed to look fo evidence during the dreaded no such luck fiasco" Sergei looks around and sees some new things. "Okay, that TV is new and almost everything else." Sergei then looks to Luna. "Where is your brother?"

"In the bathroom, he woke up early to get himself ready for your arrival dude" replied Luna.

"Very well then, I shall wait in the dining room for your brother to come down, perhaps you should go tell him and any of your sisters about my presence once they have awaken from slumber" replied Sergei.

Luna slowly backs up the stairs. "Okay dude, I'll get to it." Luna then makes it up the stairs and is a little freaked it by this guy. '_That guy is Hero Linc's uncle?! Why?!_' She then sees all of the sister's in line.

Leni notices Luna awake. "Hi Luna, why were you down stairs?" All of them look to her.

"Guys, come with me." Luna brings them down the stairs and then they peek around the corner and they see Sergei Dragunov Spellman in the dining room. "That's him." Sergei is on his phone.

"What the heck is he doing here so early?" asked Lana.

"His outfit makes him look like a bad guy or something" replied Leni.

"He is literally early to be here" said Lori.

"Now that's what I call one determined dude" said Lynn Jr.

"Even I wouldn't get up that early, even a vampire wouldn't" replied Lucy.

"How the heck is this guy capable of waking up early, and coming here?" asked Lola.

"He seems to be born with some kind of status that cooperates into his system to allow himself to awaken at early times so he proceed to start with his day, and obviously get things done" replied Lisa. "Or in short terms, an early bird."

"I guess the early bird catches the worm, or better yet trains the kid!" chuckled Luan.

Sergei sighs. "Yes, I am here early. I wish to train your brother early to see what he can do, I am truly determined in what I do every morning, and I am an early bird, also that pun was horrible." All while he is looking to his phone. "I know you're al there, I could smell suspicion, early morning breathe, rotten feet, early morning sadness and glitter."

They all look to Lola. "What? I like to dream of glitter and have it underneath my pillow!"

The girls then head back upstairs and wait in the hallways for Lincoln to come out. Back in the dining room, Sergei is bored and then looks to the kitchen. "That kid is going to need some nutrients." He then gets up and goes into the kitchen.

(_Skip, minutes later._)

All of the louds are clean, changed into their clothes and ready to see Sergei Dragunov. All of them open their rooms and come out, and look towards Lincoln. "You ready to meet that guy who's gonna train you bro?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, I am and I can't believe he's here early" replied Lincoln.

"Are you sure you don't need me to train you?" asked Lynn Jr. "I know a thing or two about wrestling and I can also toughen you up bro."

"As much as that would make you happy, it won't make me happy at all" replied Lincoln. "I love how you do your own thing Lynn, but I need some help from a professional and Sergei Dragunov is a man who has claimed the WWE NEXT Tag Team Championship twice in his world and is trying to hold onto it, sorry sis." Lynn Jr felt a little bit upset by that, but she had to respect her brother's choice and some part of her was thinking that he is right. Sergei seems far more superior and pro than her.

"Wow, you just made that guy sound more like a pro" said Lori as she has Lily in her arms. "You just made him sound more like a legend compared to Lynn and all the sports she has won."

"He has done so much and he has more endurance than anyone I know, Hero Linc said he was raised in Siberia and learned how to hunt, fight and survive from his own parents, so he is the right man for the job" replied Lincoln. "And the only available person around the Royal Defenders and stuff."

Just then they all smell something. "Looks like dad is cooking up breakfast" said Lana.

"Then what the heck are we waiting for?!" said Lola. They all come down the stairs and they run into their parents who come out of they're room.

"Wait, you guys aren't cooking?" asked Rita.

"No" replied Lucy. "We thought you were awake and cooking dad."

"Then who the heck is making breakfast?" asked Leni.

Then Lincoln had an idea on who. "Sergei Dragunov." They all follow Lincoln and they enter the kitchen and see the tall man placing the scrambled eggs, sunny side up eggs, poached eggs, bacon, breakfast ham, eggs benedict, orange juice, breakfast sausage and muffins onto the table.

They are all shocked at the food he made and Sergei looks to them. "Well, it was about time you all got down here. I was getting bored so I made breakfast for all of you, also I don't need to eat, and I already ate before I came here. Come in and feast for strength and energy, I made all of this healthy." Sergei then places the pan in the sink and washes it.

They all come inside and take their seats. "I hope there are good" said Lynn Sr as he looks at the food.

"You are about to become a believer" replied Sergei as he rinses the pan.

They all take a bit from the food on their plate and they all are shocked at the taste and start eating.

"O-M-Gosh! This is so good!" said Leni.

"Literally delicious!" said Lori.

"Now this is one breakfast I will never forget!" said Luan,

"Man this is good!" said Lynn Jr.

"I feel so happy eating this, and I don't seem to mind" said Lucy.

"This is so good!" said the twins as they both eat their eggs benedict.

"I seem to taste some herbs and spices added into the mix" said Lisa. "Which means this does contain healthy varieties within, and it is also very delicious."

"Dude! Did we die and go to breakfast heaven?!" said Luna as she eats some bacon.

"Wow! This is …. Wow!" said Lincoln, he then drinks his orange juice.

Lily eats her gooey cooked eggs and is happy at the taste.

Rita and Lynn Sr both love the food their eating, then Lynn Sr looks to Sergei. "Excuse me, Mr. Dragunov, are you a cook at the kitchen in your house?" The others also look to Sergei.

"I am, most of the times and at most times I am responsible for cooking the food for the birthday of either friends or family and at times I have back up from my family and friends, but I do not own a restaurant" replied Sergei as he then cleans the spatula.

"Well, I think you should open a restaurant because this stuff is so divine!" said Lynn Sr.

"I'd rather stick with what I do best and that is being a pro at my line of work and being there for when the family needs me the most" replied Sergei. "The cooking thing is just a hobby and it's going to stay that way." They were all a little bit shocked at what he just said and they all look to Lynn Sr.

"Wow, so did you use any of the ingredients here in the house?" asked Lynn Sr.

"No, no I did not" replied Sergei. "What you're all eating is what I brought with me using the FutureTech pouch." He points to the small high tech bag on the kitchen counter. "Built to store more things than a camping bag and capable of holding even the heaviest of objects and make them light, so I brought my ingredients and whatever knowledge I have on cooking, healthy and delicious foods that people would enjoy and not barf out some gross cabbage or vegetable crud with fish sauce."

They all gasped and recalled that their dad made his cabbage casserole with fish sauce. Lynn Sr is a bit shocked and somewhat intimidated by this man's superiority. "Okay then, can you at least tell me how you made this? It'd help out the restaurant."

"I already gave some knowledge of cooking to the Lynn Sr I know, and I do not intend to do so again" said Sergei. "I don't even know you and you don't even know me, we have never met face-to-café and have never seen things that have almost put mental scars into our heads."

Lynn Sr remains silent and just goes back to eating his food. Sergei then finishes washing and looks to Lincoln. "And that is how you implant mind games and intimidation into the minds and thoughts to people who would dare question your own personal logic Lincoln, remember this and you might be able to use it against any enemies in the future."

They are all stunned as what he just said. "That was my first lesson?" asked Lincoln.

"Yes, learning to manipulate your words into the thoughts of your enemies so they may falter and hinder under their own ego and persona." Sergei then wipes his hands. "That is strength of mind, and I have done it to so many people in my world. My brother's, my work friends, my enemies, almost every loud in the loud house and to other worldly fool's."

All of them had no idea what to say, but Lincoln found this amusing. A lesson in mind games, which could serve useful when some bad kids come back for revenge. Sergei then opens the door to the backyard. "I shall be outside waiting for you boy, meet me outside when you have finished." Sergei then closes the door.

They all look at each other. "Well, he seemed fun" replied Lincoln. "And very informative, looks like I got the right guy for the training job."

Some of them didn't feel comfortable with this man and his presence. He seemed off, but they do recall what Lincoln told them. He will be hard to get, intimidating and at times mean, but that was just him and his own personal emotions. They had to trust Lincoln, Luna already knows she trusts Lincoln's choice. "Well, he is pretty much a good cook" said Lucy. This makes Lynn Sr sig, they were right.

(_Skip, an hour later_.)

Lincoln comes out of the house wearing a white shirt, orange shorts and no socks. Behind him is Luna, Leni, Lynn Jr, Luan, Lucy, Lisa, Lana, and Lola.

Lynn Sr had left for work, and Rita, Lori and Lily went to pick up the graduation uniforms for Lori and Lincoln's graduation.

When the louds went outside they are shocked to see a wrestling ring has been set up. An actual professional wrestling ring with the WWE logo in the middle. "Hey, what do you think?" asked Sergei who is already in there.

"How the heck did you bring this here?!" asked Lincoln.

"This thing." Sergei shows them the FutureTech pouch.

"I would really like to know how that works" said Lisa.

"Fat chance kid" said Sergei. "Not going to let you toy with something that is beyond you're unprofessional mind to consider yourself called a genius, and I have seen geniuses throughout my life and they know when not to toy with things that could spell disaster and mayhem."

They all looked to Lisa, the 4 year old remains silent and just sits next to Lucy.

Lincoln then goes into the ring. "So, what do I do first?"

Sergei then gets out of the ring. "Run back and forth and let the ring ropes keep you spring boarded and slingshot speed, keep this up till I say otherwise, you can do some combat rolls while you do it."

"Okay then." Lincoln runs to one of the ropes and he bounces off of it and then runs to the other one and bounces off of it, he keeps this up and goes back and forth picking up speed. Sergei stands next to Luna.

"Is this like training?" asked Luna.

"Yes, WWE Hall of Famer Edge taught Leon and myself when we entered NXT, I wish to see how well the boy can do what I have learned" replied Sergei.

"Wow! So this is his training, awesome!" They all turn to the left and see Jordan, Clyde, Liam, Tabby, Zach, Rusty, Polly, Trent, Lance, Artie, Mollie, Joy, Cookie, Judy, Sadie, Kat, Stella, Sam and Simon. They also came to watch.

"Dude! This is so sick!" said Zach.

"Look at him go!" said Polly.

"This looks exactly like a WWE Wrestling ring!" said Simon.

"I could only imagine Lincoln going back and forth and knocking someone around in the ring" replied Judy. "Also, he looks like a pro doing this."

"Dang! Now this is what I call next step training!" said Sam.

"I thought Linc almost destroying our punching bag was awesome, but this beats it" replied Trent. Artie and Lance also agree as they watch him go back and forth on either sides of the squared rings ropes.

Jordan then looks to the loud sister's and Sergei. "Sorry guys, they all wanted to come and see this."

"No worries, I don't mind people watching as I train this kid to be far more than he could possibly imagine" replied Sergei. He then pulls out a remote and pushes the button. "Clothesline now!"

A dummy comes out from beneath the ring and Lincoln launches himself at it, and delivers a clothesline, making the dummy launch in the air in 360 degrees and fall to the ground and making the others call out. "Oh!"

Lincoln then gets up. Sergei smirks. "Lay down the smack on it!" Lincoln then delivers a running senton onto the dummy, he then picks it up and gives it a Samoan drop, grabs the teen sized dummy and he throws it to the corner and he goes back and forth giving it a missile drop kick. The dummy then falls onto the center of the ring and Lincoln gets to the top rope and he does an elbow drop onto the dummy.

He then gets on top of it and Sergei gets into the ring. "1, 2, 3! It's pinned!" A bell sound is heard from Jordan's phone.

"So glad I came with this" chuckled Jordan. They all cheered for What Lincoln did.

Lincoln pants and looks to Sergei. "Wha …. Wha ….. What happened?"

"When you started running back and forth and picking up speed, what happened is that you put in a lot of adrenaline into you, that it ignited into your mind to take down the dummy and deliver all you got onto it. I knew it would work, I tested what you are capable of when you told me what happened to Luna when she was kidnapped, so I knew your brain would snap back to the memory and give you all the confidence you needed to deliver this kind of thing, and damn it worked like a charm."

They were all shocked to hear what Sergei had just said. Mostly Luna, her brother used his emotions to generate the fighting spirit. "So, what happens now?" asked Lincoln.

Sergei then gets out of the ring. "We train again next week."

"What? That's it?" Lincoln holds onto the middle ropes.

"Yes, that was the test of emotional strength" replied Sergei. "Next week we have another lesson to do, and then the week after that another lesson. It also depends if you don't have any plans."

Lincoln smiled hearing that. "Thank you Sergei, for this."

"Anytime kid" replied Sergei.

"Wait!" They all look to Lynn Jr. "I wanna test how good he really is." They all gasped at what Lynn said and they see her enter the ring with her Lucha mask on.

Sergei is unamused by this. "Is she serious about this crap?"

"When it comes to Lynn, she can be a bit testy when she sees something that she wants to try out and this seems to be one of them" said Leni.

Luna goes near the ropes. "Lynn, I don't think this is necessary. Lincoln is done for the day, so leave him be dude."

"No, I wanna know how good he can really be to someone he can face in the ring and that will be me!" said Lynn Jr as she gets ready.

Sergei sighs. "Very well then, this is going to hurt you a lot." Sergei looks to Jordan. Jordan nods and her phone makes a bell ringing sound.

Lincoln sighs and walks around and so does Lynn, Lynn then charges at him, but Lincoln side steps her and swipes her legs making her fall. Lynn gets back up and sees Lincoln standing near the ropes. She charges at him again, but he makes her trip and she ends up hitting the ropes face first, she tries to get her bearing back but she just rests her head and arms onto the middle ropes.

Lincoln sees this and runs to the other ropes and it gives him the speed as he bounces off, he then runs to Lynn, grabs the ropes next to her and delivers a Rey Mysterio Style 619 to his sister.

Lynn is knocked back and lands into the middle of the ring, she then gets up and turns around only to be given a missile drop kick and she lands back into the ring. Lynn crawls to the ropes. '_What the heck is happening?_'

Lynn gets back up, only to be grabbed by her mid-section and Lincoln delivers a suplex and Lynn is knocked all the way to the other ring post. She lays there in pain, and Lincoln runs to the ring post, spring boards onto the bottom and middle ropes and brings down a Jack Swagger style Swagger Bomb onto her.

Lynn hold her stomach in pain and tries to get back up. Everyone looks in shock at what Lincoln just did and they all have their phones recording this and are impressed and also scared.

Lincoln backs back up to the other ring post and is taunting Lynn to get up using his hands. Lynn then gets a rush of her energy back and she turns around only to given an Edge style Spear! To her midsection, Lincoln gets up and looks to her on the ground in shock and pain.

Lincoln then drags her to the middle of the ring and he gets onto the top rope and looks down to Lynn who has no clue where she even is right now.

"Oh hell! This is going to hurt her a lot!" said Sergei.

"Lynn! Get up!" yelled Polly.

"I already got money on you!" yelled Lola. They all look to her sternly. "What? I thought we were placing bets."

Luna looks at how determined and fast her little brother is, Jordan just stares at him and the way he looks tough. "He is so hot when he shows no mercy." Stella and Tabby look to her confused.

Lincoln then locks onto the masked girl in the center of the ring and he actually does something they all didn't think he could do! Lincoln jumps off the rope and comes down from a 360 Splash and lands onto the midsection of Lynn.

Lincoln then gets up and looks to Sergei. Sergei then takes his jacket off and rips his shirt off revealing a WWE officials uniform. All of them are shocked and confused that he was wearing that underneath his shirt.

"Did you have that underneath you this entire time?" asked Lana.

"Talk about striping the looks!" said Luan.

Sergei gets into the ring and Lincoln pins Lynn. "1, 2." But Lincoln gets up and looks to Lynn, Sergei is confused by this. "Kid?" Something inside of Lincoln ignites and he grabs Lynn and makes her stand up and he looks to her masked face and gets the Lucha mask off.

Lincoln then starts to get a flashback of all the times Lynn pushed him around, made fun of him, was a horrible roommate, all of her punches, the time he got a black eye and all the sports she dragged him to do. Luna realizes what was going on. "Oh no."

Lincoln then pushes Lynn and he gives her a Shawn Michaels style super kick to the face, Lynn stumbles back and holds onto the middle ropes and breathes heavily at what just happened.

Lincoln then stalks around Lynn, almost like she's waiting for her to turn around, Sergei just watches at the boy. '_This kid seems stronger than I thought_.' Lincoln then backs up to the other ring pole and waits for Lynn to turn around and turn around she did, with the speed in his soul Lincoln brings in a Running High Knee to Lynn, Lynn is now knocked out and Lincoln pins her. Sergei gets in position. "1, 2, 3! Lincoln wins it!" Jordan hits the bell sound from her phone. Lincoln gets off and looks to the others who then starts cheering at what he just did.

Leni and Polly get into the ring and checks on Lynn, Sergei does the same. "She seems fine, but chances she will get sore when she wakes up."

Jordan and Luna get into the ring and Jordan hugs and kisses Lincoln, they depart from the hug. "That was so awesome and a bit too far, but still awesome!"

"Well, looks like your emotions made you stronger than Lynn is" replied Luna. "Good job bro, and I'm proud of you."

Lincoln chuckles. "Thanks guys." He then sees Lynn Jr getting back up.

"Easy Lynn, you took a lot of hits" said Polly.

"Are you okay Lynn?" asked Leni.

Lynn Jr then recalls what happened and she feels her body was now sore and looks to Lincoln, she sighs in defeat. "Okay bro, I think I deserved all of that. I saw in your eyes earlier that you were thinking of all the times I pushed you around into doing sports with me."

Lincoln sighs. "Yeah, sorry about that Lynn. I guess my inner emotions got the best of me and showed what I can do, sorry sis."

Lynn smiles and shakes his hand. "Don't be, you just showed me that you're strong in your own way and I couldn't be any more proud of you bro. Sure wish I had that kind of strength. Good job bro." Lincoln shakes her hand and then hugs her, Lynn also hugs her brother back. '_This could really help Lincoln for future uses, and I know there'll be more of his old enemies wanting to make a hell of a comeback_.'

From the tree house tower, Patriot, Valkyrie and their three chicks saw everything and they were realizing that Lincoln is growing up well and learning how to defend himself and this made them proud of him, though Patriot and Valkyrie know he will need some backup one day and they will be the ones to do that. For the family.

All of their sisters and friends go into the ring and congratulate Lincoln at his win over Lynn, Lola had to give Lisa and Lana fifteen bucks each, so they did place some bets.

Just then the backdoor opens and they see Lori, Rita with Lily come back. "Hey guys, we got the graduation uniforms" said Rita. Just then they stop and they see the wrestling ring, Sergei wearing a referee's uniform, all of their friends, Lynn Jr badly bruised and Lincoln being held up like a champ.

"What the heck did we miss?" asked Lori, and boy do they have a lot to explain to them.

"You missed a lot" replied Sergei, they all chuckled hearing that. Lincoln knew it. Sergei has a slight tendency to be honest.

(_Skip, Nighttime_.)

They had finished dinner and talking about what Lincoln did to Lynn, though Rita and Lynn Sr were displeased by this, Lynn Jr told them she was okay with it and proud at what Lincoln did. Sergei joined them for dinner and remained silent, then he took his leave and would return for the next training session, if he isn't busy with things at his world.

Sergei remained quiet when they asked him why Lincoln and Luna felt this strange feeling the other night, they knew he knows something that could be responsible for the incident, something happened in his world and to Hero Linc and Luna Frost, they decided not to push the questions further and let him eat in peace.

But they know sooner or later, Lincoln and Luna will find the answers to what happened. Lincoln thinks it was best to get the answers from the ones who know, and that would be Her Linc/Freezer Burn/Lincoln A. Spellman and his sister.

Soon Sergei leaves and still denies telling Lynn Sr about his cooking methods, sorry man.

And now we go to hours later upstairs.

Lincoln puts his freshly ironed graduation uniform on its hanger and he looks at it. Like any traditional grad uniform, but it was light blue, with the signature hat and yellow tassel on the top. "Tomorrow is the big day, and for Jordan and the rest of my friends as well."

Then Luna places her hand onto his shoulder. "You're growing up little brother, no matter how big you get you'll always be my baby bro."

Lincoln smiles and hugs Luna. "I know that Luna, I know that."

Luna then hugs Lincoln back. "Things are changing Lincoln, you're toughening up, a lot of bad people are trying to get us and we have some other worldly help. Whatever happens baby bro, I know we're all gonna be alright and that no one is going to break the bond we have, no one."

Lincoln sheds some tears hearing that and hugs tightly to his third oldest sister. "Luna, I don't want bad things to happen again, but you're right ….. They will come back and try to hurt us, and we'll have to face them." Lincoln then starts to cry.

Luna continues to hug her brother. She can tell some part of him is still riled up after the incident with Tyler, Hank and Hawk. She does her best to sooth her brother, for tomorrow he has to get ready for graduation, then comes Lori's graduation and the day after is Lynn's, and soon it will be the Mick Swagger Tour.

Things are going to happen to them with this start to summer and there's going to be a lot more coming in, but as long as they stay strong and keep it together. They know they can get go against the odds, as a family. A Loud Family.

**A/N: Sergei will make a comeback at most chapters, depending if he has no work or anything else to do in "Spells and Louds" He will continue to teach Lincoln on how to be tough or at least watch at how he can gain his own strength through everything. But we're all stoked for the upcoming graduation chapter, which will be tomorrow, so brace yourselves my peeps! Leave a Review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/23/20.**


	226. Chapter 226

**Chapter 226**

**In collaboration with Vasmasdas1.**

(_June 4, the Loud House_.)

The day has come and it is time for the bi ceremony at the Royal Woods Grade school, and as of now all the louds in the loud house are getting prepped and ready for it.

Though, they're not wearing anything that festive or occasional. Most of them are wearing their casual clothes, normally Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lana, Lisa and then there are the ones who are wearing something fancy, Lori, Leni, Lucy and Lola, as well as Lily, Rita and Lynn Sr.

Why are some wearing just normal? Because Lincoln said it was okay and he'd rather see some of them as they were when they all went through the amazing adventures together, and of course as it turns out Patriot and Valkyrie are both wearing something as well, Patriot is wearing a light blue bow tie and Valkyrie is wearing a light blue sash around her neck, even the pets Charles, Geo, Walt's and Cliff are wearing something fancy, normally just bow ties. Though Luna changed her wardrobe to wear something that could be her new normal clothes.

Luna comes out of the bathroom wearing a white shirt with black stripes, purple long sleeve jacket, fingerless gloves, purple boots with white belt straps, black knee ripped jeans with a white belt and her signature paper clip earrings along with some crescent moon earrings. Luna sighs and smiles at the day it was.

Luna then walks into the room she shares with her little brother and she smiles seeing Lincoln, he was now wearing his light blue graduation ceremony uniform and is looking at the mirror checking if there were any problems. "Looking good baby bro."

Lincoln smiles. "Well, there seems to be no problems, no loose stitching, no tears and no other stains or any messes. So, I guess this uniform looks good for the whole ceremony." Lincoln then turns around to Luna and his big sister hugs him.

"Oh, my baby bro is going to graduate! This is so … Just so amazing bro! I'm so proud of you!" Luna hugs him tight and feels like crying.

Lincoln understands how she feels. "It's been such a long ride for me, a ride through my time in grade school and now ….. Now this is it, this is the day I grow out of my old self and enter the new life of growing up." Lincoln then breaks the hug. "Luna, I wanna thank you for being there for me and Jordan through and through. We have all went through so much hardships that mainly consisted of some old enemies and near traumatic experiences." Lincoln then wipes away some tears. "Sis, there is no other person Jordan and I would rather go through any hard ride, then with you. The second mom figure, the guardian to our bonds and the big sister I have always looked up to, thank you sis!" Lincoln then hugs her. "I love you so much Luna."

Luna sheds some tears once more and hugs Lincoln. "You're welcome baby bro, Luna loves you too little dude, always." They had no clue that Patriot and Valkyrie were watching them and they both smiled, they then fly out of the window and back to their nest to get their chicks ready.

Lincoln and Luna soon break the hug. "We should get ready to get downstairs and meet up with the rest of the fam, they'd wanna see their bro looking set and ready for his big day."

Lincoln smiles and they both leave the room, he then holds Luna's hand. She seemed okay with this, reminded her of when he was little and he needed someone to hold his hand so he would feel safe and loved.

Lincoln and Luna get out of the room and go down the stairs and they see the rest of the family.

"There's the next growing up loud!" said Lori.

"Oh Linky! You look so nice in that!" said Leni.

"Now that is what I call a nicely dressed ceremony preteen!" said Luan.

"Heh, reminds me of when I graduated out of grade school. Though the uniforms back then were dark blue" replied Lynn Jr.

"You look so nice Lincoln, you ….. You're stepping up" replied Lucy.

"Wow, kinda looks like a robe a really big one" said Lana.

"Not as nice as anything I have seen, I hope they make the uniforms look nicer than this when it's my turn to leave school" said Lola. "Still, you look so neat and clean big brother."

"All of the knowledge you have learned from school has now come to this, your big step out of grade school and the big leap onto middle school which will be at the end of summer vacation. Which would mean you will have to brush up on your middle school lessons" said Lisa.

"Yay! Winky! Winky! Winky! Cool!" giggled Lily, which melted everyone's hearts hearing that.

Rita then goes over and hugs Lincoln with tears. "Oh my little man is graduating today!"

Lynn Sr also sheds some tears. "This always …. Always happens when … When my little baby's grow up!" He cries and drops the camera, but it gets caught by Lynn Jr.

"Dad we go through this and we are not losing another camera, this one has been with us for a year and the last camera you dropped was on my graduation ceremony" said Lynn Jr as she checks on the camera.

Lisa also checks on the camera. "Still looks fine."

Lynn Sr wipes his tears. "Sorry, I just …. Just this is so emotional right now!"

Lincoln chuckles and was happy to see how proud the rest of the family are, and he departs from the hug with his mom. "Thanks guys, though the ceremony hasn't started yet, we still got an hour before it actually begins. Also, I wanna be honest, this is …. This really is a big step for me as Lisa said and a big towards middle school."

They were all happy to hear that. "Months later and I'll be in middle school, the next big thing for me to do. It's going to be a whole new thing for me and many of my pals and ….. And I'm so happy that this is happening, at last. I couldn't have gone through this if it wasn't for those who have been there to support me, through whatever chaos throws at us we seem to stand up and be there to back each other up, even with the Rosato's and the eagles in tow. I can never be happier than to be in this family." They are all touched by this and all join Lincoln into one big loud house family group hug.

Just then the doorbell rings. They break the hug. "That must be Pop-pop and Myrtle, and possibly Aunt Ruth" replied Lynn Sr.

"Umm, honey Ruthie said she couldn't come due to her leg, remember?" said Rita.

"Oh, right!" said Lynn Sr, but deep down he is glad she wasn't coming to Lincoln's graduation ceremony. He then opens the door and it is who he thought. "Hi Pop-pop, hello Myrtle.

"Hi Pop-pop!" they all greet. "Hi Gran-Gran!"

"Hey there kids, oh some of you look so nice" said Myrtle.

"Now, where the heck is the big boy rising up from school?" asked Albert.

"Pop-pop!" Lincoln goes over and hugs Albert. "I'm so glad you and Gran-gran could make it!"

"Well now, this is one thing both of us don't wanna miss" chuckled Pop-pop as he hugs Lincoln. "This is your step out of grade school and inbound for middle school, reminds me of the old days too. Well, my old days."

"Oh, my grandson's first ever grade school graduation! I am so happy for this moment that we're all a part of!" said Myrtle. "Also, we didn't come here alone." Albert breaks the hug with Lincoln, he and Myrtle step aside and behind them are Rick, Jesse, Jordan and Ajax Rosato's! Oh, and Peter Harris with some military escorts.

"Hey there handsome!" Jordan runs over to Lincoln.

"Hello beautiful!" Lincoln catches her and they both hug, every else is happy to see this. Lincoln and Jordan then break away from the hug. "Look at us, we're all ready for the next big thing."

Jordan giggles. "Yeah, the next big thing out of our old kid lives and onto the life of a preteen, to a school we already know about." Lincoln also chuckles at that and so does Lynn Jr, Margo was there orientation buddy through the whole thing.

Risk then has his camera ready and so does Lynn Sr. "Okay guys, time for the big picture. So let's get a move on and stay close now!"

Lynn Sr and Rick first take a picture of Lincoln and Jordan with their parents, the ones holding the cameras were Lori and Leni.

Then Lincoln and Jordan took pictures with their parents, then individual families, then a big family photo which they had to set up camera tripods and then a picture of Lincoln and Jordan with Patriot and Valkyrie, and of course they brought the nest of chicks down and the eagle chicks seemed happy to see Lincoln and Jordan.

Next they took a picture of Lincoln and Jordan with Luna in the middle pulling them close to her, it symbolized how all three of them came together through and through, and finally a picture of just Lincoln and Jordan. Though Jordan had other plans and so did Lincoln. When the camera flashed Lincoln and Jordan both share a kiss.

They soon finish taking some photos and selfies and then Rick checks the time. "Oh, we should get going now. We have 30 minutes until the whole graduation ceremony starts!"

They all get into Vanzilla, Luna and Leni decided not to take their cars and it was just Vanzilla and the Rosato van as well as Peter Harris and a vehicle convoy, Patriot and Valkyrie placed the nest on top of the tank with Peter Harris.

"Alright, let's make a move and drive to the school people!" yelled Peter Harris. The Allied vehicles of Pacifier's and Guardian tanks roll out with the Louds and Rosato's in the middle of the convoy.

Lincoln and Jordan look out the window to Peter Harris. "Is all of this necessary?"

"Yes, yes it is" replied Peter. "You never know when some scum bag will wanna come back and exact revenge and end up ruining the whole thing. I even sent out some snipers and troops to the school to secure the perimeter and deployed some aircraft into the skies."

The louds and Rosato's decided to just let this be and continue their way to the school.

(_Royal Woods Elementary school_.)

They soon make it to their destination and park their rides, Patriot and Valkyrie pick up their nest and they place it onto a nearby tree to where the whole graduation is going to happening.

Lincoln and Jordan get out and they see all of their friends are there. "Guys! They all meet up into one group hug, they soon part from the group hug. "So, you guys ready for this?"

"Heck yeah we are bud" replied Liam.

"So ready!" said Stella.

"Ya darn right we're ready for this mate" said Tabby.

"This is going to be one moment we'll all never forget, except for Middle school graduation" said Clyde. "And High school graduation."

"Look at us." Simon looks at all of them. "We have known each other for some time, but for me it's been a year and I am forever greatful for this small group turned large batch of pals and gals we have, I don't know how this day can get any better."

Lincoln then high fives and fist bumps Simon. "And after what all of us have been through and now this is it, the last stand we all have as 6th Graders of Royal Woods Elementary, I couldn't be any more proud at how we have all come so far, all of us." He then looks to Jordan. "Down to the last loved one."

Jordan chuckles. "And to think, it all started when this handsome face and I met at the park. That's where this al began, then legacy of our growing crew and our most amazing adventures."

All of them agreed as well, they all look to Lincoln and Jordan more than just their friends. They see the Jordacoln duo as the leading duo to all that they have fought and worked hard on, if it wasn't for them then they don't know where they would be and some of them would have never met the ones they love.

Sam and Luna and the rest of the families watch as this all goes down. "Look at that Lunes, all of them stoked and ready for the new life ahead of them."

"Yeah" replied Luna. "It felt like yesterday when Lincoln and Jordan met and I knew about all of it and supported their relationship, I was the first one he entrusted and I will treasure that day as it feels like my last. Always." Sam and Luna share a small kiss.

Then they hear the microphone turn on and the speakers, which meant it was time. Luna goes back to Vanzilla and grab the violet with orange stripes and the yellow guitars and goes over to Lincoln and Jordan. "Here, as what Huggins asked this is for the whole stick Linc. Sure wish did happen to my grad ceremony, but I sure am proud at this one you two are having."

Lincoln and Jordan smile and they hug Luna. "Thank you so much Luna, for everything."

Luna hugs them back. "No prob little dudes, just full filling the roles I was given, as legal guardian, big sister and second mom figure." They then depart from the hug and Luna watches as Lincoln and Jordan head to the others, mostly the band who are going to perform the ceremony music.

Luna smiled and watched and it looked like the time when Lincoln learned how to ride a bike or when he took his first steps and now he's taking a run and a big leap, to his future in school. Luna wipes away a lone tear from this and she goes over to the family and they all take their seats.

Luna and the louds also see Sam and Simon's parents are also there sitting with them.

Reginald Sharp – Blonde neck length hair, goatee, white shirt, dark blue jacket, blue pants and brown shoes, and fingerless gloves.

Amy Sharp – blonde haired tied into a spikey ponytail, pink shirt, blue sleeveless jacket, grey sweat pants and blue slippers.

This is the first time they've seen them, though Rita recognizes Amy Sharp from the Burnt Bean.

Soon they all hear Principal Huggins speech on how proud he is for the kids who have gotten this far and are now making their big leap into Middle School, though he seems very emotional because Clyde will be leaving. Oh, and Officer Shoffner is there to get Huggins ready once the whole thing is over, he has community service to attend soon, and of course Superintendent Chen is also there.

"And now, I present to you the kids who will be getting their diplomas!" Huggins then call their names and he hands each one their diplomas, all of them.

Simon Sharp, Stella Gonzales, Clyde McBride, Liam Bumpkin, Tabby Adlon, Rusty Spokes, Polly "Pain" Wildsey, Zach Gurdle, Gloria "Giggles" Sanderson, Mollie Freilich, Sadie Feldman, Joy Mikayla, Kat Carmichael, Judy "Cookie" Taber, Lance Gragnani, Trent Chase, Artie Dombrowski, Jenny "Brownie" Mulligan and Haiku Kidder. Though Huggins and Clyde were both emotional about departing.

"And finally, the two kids who helped make all of this possible and pretty much saved this town and school from the troubles caused by some of our no-longer-with-us students!" All of the people start to cheer because they know who they are. Peter Sharp gets ready with a walkie talkie.

"Lincoln Loud and Jordan Rosato!" They then hear the graduation ceremony song from the band and from two electric guitars, by Lincoln and Jordan who are coming up, with Patriot and Valkyrie on their shoulders.

Their chicks are watching from the nest and are being watched by their uncle Walt's and Auntie Della.

Huggins then hands them their diplomas. "Congratulations you two, and I look forward to hearing from Principal Ramirez about what you two have accomplished in middle school."

"We will sir and thank you" replied Lincoln and Jordan, they then stand next to their friends and classmates and they all looked happy about this. Lincoln and Jordan see their families all happy for them, Lincoln sees Luna wiping away some tears and smiling at her brother and he smiles back at her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the graduates of Royal Woods Elementary 2019 -2020!"

Everyone cheers and Peter Sharp yells the signal and ten Apollo Fighters, Vindicators and 1 Harbinger Gunship fly over them, now that id one spectacular graduation ceremony/airshow. Everyone cheers and claps for this and so do the troops guarding.

Lincoln and Jordan still had their guitars and did one last power rift on their axes making everyone cheer for them. "That's my bro!" yelled Luna as she claps and cheers with tears of joy.

(_Skip, later_,)

All of the families were doing some last minute pictures and selfies with all of their kids, Lincoln and Jordan already finished theirs with their families and are now grouped up with their friends as Luna and Sam take their pictures, and so does Sheryl.

"Dang, this is one to keep for a long, long time dudes" said Sam.

"Darn right." Luna then looks onto Lincoln and Jordan who are talking with their friends and have Patriot and Valkyrie on their shoulders. '_Things are gonna be different now, I know it_.' She then goes over to the family to see what they were up to.

Lincoln and Jordan then pull away from the group and they look to the school, Jordan looks to her boyfriend. "One last walk through history, how about it handsome?"

Lincoln looks to his girlfriend. "Yeah, I'd like that." Patriot and Valkyrie see this as a Jordacoln moment, so they take off back to their nest to pack up and leave.

Lincoln and Jordan both hold hands and make their way into the school. All of their friends and family see this and smile. They decided to let them have this, this last walk through their past.

Inside Lincoln and Jordan walk down the halls, they recall one part where they tag teamed and stopped Andrew from doing any more damage to their relationship.

They then see the neighboring lockers of Lincoln and Jordan, they both recall this was where Lincoln asked Jordan, to go onto their first ever date.

They then reach Mrs. Johnson's classroom, this is where they showed they're true tag team work they have dome together, to ensure their grades would remain at their best and finest, they even recall their special persons report and that was enough to put a tear into Lincoln's eyes.

They then reach the one place where they're finest moments in school were shown. The gym. This is where Jordan helped Lincoln unlock his strategic talent with dodge ball and they learned how to become the most dominant tag team and mop the floor with everyone in plain sight. This is where Lincoln performed his first song to Jordan, the song Jordan will always treasure "_A Million Dreams._" and finally, this is where they had their first ever dance together, at the Valentine's Day themed Sadie Hawkins dance, a dance they will never forget.

Lincoln sighs seeing the place. "We made so many great memories here, and I am gonna miss this place."

Jordan then looks around. "Yeah, I'm gonna miss this place too. We've made so many good memories in here and sure as heck I'll miss all of it, down to the last grade school romantic kiss."

Lincoln looks to her and they both make their way out of the gym. "Yeah, but we're going to Middle School soon, and we're gonna make some new memories. Together."

Jordan smiles. "Yeah, new and more memorable memories, with our friends and our families, but mostly with each other."

"And more memories will continue as we grow up together, in the relationship we both sparked." Lincoln and Jordan then share a small kiss and then look to each other saying. "I love you."

They then go back down the hallways and pass by all the classrooms and lockers once more, they were no close to the main doors and are ready to reunite with the others, but then Lincoln and Jordan stop and they look back to the place.

"Goodbye Royal Woods Elementary School, it's been a heck of a blast." Lincoln and Jordan then make their leave through the doors and out of the building, and onto their next adventure in this Sparking Relationship.

**A/N: This ….. This is one of those chapters I am dang proud to make and I am forever thankful for the help and support from those who have made many of these chapters possible, thanks Vasmadas1 for your aid in this graduation ceremony chapter. You pulled it again my friend, you pulled it again. Thanks man. We are not done, there are still more to come and I do hope we can keep the spark going, for as long as I ….. We all read and live.**

**This is Heavy5Commando, as always. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Congratulations Lincoln Loud, Jordan Rosato. Middle School is not too far from your doorsteps.**

**Date made: 5/24/20.**


	227. Chapter 227

**Chapter 227**

(_Ketcham Park._)

Lincoln and Jordan are both laying on the grass and looking to the sky. "This sure is nice" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, it is" replied Jordan. "We're growing up to the next step as preteens, its summer vacation, middle school is inbound after three months, Lori's graduation is coning and so is Lynn's graduation out of middle school, the big Mick Swagger tour is also going to pave it's way soon and we pretty much have all the time we need to spend all the fun before we meet up with some of our pals."

Lincoln and Jordan recall, that their friends will take their leave and get to their summer vacation soon on June 12. "We have got to find a way to spend some time with them before they make their leave, but what?"

Jordan then sits up. "Okay, so let's recall what we know from our pals and gals. Liam and Tabby aren't going anywhere, same goes for Judy, Simon and Stella and Haiku will be heading to a boat trip with her parents at the end of June."

Lincoln also sits up. "Zach and Giggles are headed to clowning camp, Rusty and Polly along with their parents are headed for Detroit for the summer."

"Mollie and Sadie are going to have a vacation in Alaska along with their family" replied Jordan.

"Sadie and Artie are going to Paris with their family" replied Lincoln.

"Kat and Trent are going to Hawaii for the summer with their family" replied Jordan.

"Joy and Lance are going to Florida with their family for the summer" replied Lincoln.

"And let's not forget that Clyde won't be here as well for the summer, he's headed for cooking camp which is somewhere near the border between Saginaw and Bay City" replied Jordan. "So, that's about all we know for now. Until they all might change their plans."

"We need to come up with a plan on how we can spend the next few days with them, before they leave and I'm still buzzing with Lori and her graduation" replied Lincoln.

"When is she leaving for college though?" asked Jordan.

"She made some arrangements and she said she won't rush it and she'll leave when we head off to school" replied Lincoln. He sighs. "Lori wants to spend her last summer with us before she heads out and I am greatful for that and to the fact she's going to graduate too."

Jordan could tell Lincoln was feeling kinda sad inside. She goes over and hugs him. "Don't be sad Lincoln, Lori would want you and the others to be proud at what she's trying to do. You know this is what she's been dreaming of, to go college and earn her rights to her future job as a business woman."

Lincoln smiles and returns the hug. "I can't believe how my family is growing up, and it felt like only yesterday Lori and me played in the swimming pool with the whole family, and now she's going to leave and it's not going to be much of a big family in the house. Though in truth I am worried about Leni, she said she was happy with Lori going off to college, but she might get sad that she won't have a roommate."

Jordan then kisses his cheek. "Knowing Leni, she'll manage. She might end up crying after a few days and missing her big sister/roommate, but she'll find a way to adapt to the situation and step out of her mournful self and become the older sister the family needs, and she has you and Luna to back you up."

Lincoln chuckles. "Yeah, when it comes to handling my little sister's I can do that. Lily is going to that fancy daycare, Lisa will still be in kindergarten since she is 5, Lola and Lana are going to become 2nd graders, Lucy is going to be a 4th grader, Lynn is going to be in high school with Luan and Luna. Luan will be in her sophomore years, Luna will advance in High School and Leni will be the senior in the school."

Lincoln looks up to the sky once again and he watches the clouds go by, he sees 11 clouds gathering near each other and not drifting away. "Sometimes I dream of a time when all 11 of us are together and still a big and happy family, never letting each other go and holding on for dear life."

Jordan leans her head onto his shoulder. "That does sound nice, but there comes a time when we all have to grow up and face our own future's but you guys won't have to be alone. You can all keep in touch with each other and find some lovers to go along with the ride. Life is an adventure and it is just getting started."

Lincoln then wraps his arm around Jordan and pulls her closer to him. "Yeah, life is an adventure."

They both stay like this for a few minutes, then they hear someone calling them. "Lincoln, Jordan." They both turn around and see Luna and Sam approach them. "I thought we'd find you two lovers here, though this is the one place you two would go for some romantic alone time."

"We came here to ask if you two would like to get started on some musical lessons" said Sam. "As promised from Luna and me, we'll teach you guys all the things we know on how to play it smooth."

Lincoln and Jordan look to each other and smile. They then look to Luna and Sam. "Let's do this." They get up and follow the two 16 year olds to Luna's car.

"By the way, how's Simon?" asked Lincoln. "He hasn't responded to my calls and texts."

"Simon is hanging out with Stella at her place" replied Sam. "He said something about a new horror movie Stella downloaded and I think their also watching with Stella's grandma. You'd think he might get nightmares from watching scary, suspenseful and horror movies but he doesn't even get scarred or startled. Except for when Lucy and Haiku are around."

"Well, as Simon and Stella told us" said Jordan. "They're little interested in the thrill and more into the lore of the whole movie, seems like they're meant to be one day become historians or something."

They all chuckle at that. "I could only imagine if Simon and Stella run a museum on ancient myths, beliefs and other spooky cryptic stuff. But then that sounds like Lucy" replied Lincoln.

Just then Sam gets a message. "Looks like Simon is staying over for lunch, he wants to watch another movie with Stella and her grandma." She then puts her phone away and chuckles. "That kid and that girl are bonding so nicely and with her grandma too."

"Is there anything else Simon is planning for the summer?" asked Luna, they then reach the car and open the doors.

"Nothing else but have his first summer vacation with his lady friend Stella, except that once we're off to the Mick Swagger tour then Simon and my parents along with Stella and her family are going to Aloha Beach Resort" replied Sam.

"So, you're not going with them?" asked Lincoln. They all get into the car.

"I told them to have some fun together, might not be the full family but I told them to go have their fun while I have mine with my friends and lover" replied Sam, making Luna giggle as she starts the engine.

"Well, I hope we can find some way to have some fun time before they do head off to all of their summer vacation events for the next few months" said Jordan.

"We'll find a way, I know it" replied Lincoln, they then make the drive back home.

(_The Loud House_.)

They park the car nearby and head to the house, they then spot Lana and Lisa working on Lola's car by the driveway and helping them is Lulu. They noticed that Lola's car looked totaled. "What the heck happened to Lola's car?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, that part was a close call for her" replied Lana as she removes the damaged tire. "Lola backed up her car, but then she one of her tires snagged and ensnared by her ribbon which she left behind since two days ago and she tried to get it back in control but she lost it, it hit the tree and it fell over to its side. Lola was able to get out and then a tree branch fell and slammed into it. Way too close."

"Dang! Is she okay?" asked Sam.

"Well she certainly is not in the mood to speak to anyone at the moment. She is currently secluded into her room and ranting about how she should've avoided the ribbon she left in the front yard, she should be lucky no wars were in the area driving by otherwise she could've hit them instead of the tree" replied Lisa.

They all did not like hearing that one. "Forgive me, but I was just being logical, so at the moment Lola wishes to ask if she may borrow Lulu until her car is repaired."

Lincoln thinks about it and looks to Lulu. "Are you okay being Lola's car for a while?"

"_I can handle Lola and make sure she I safe and unharmed. But I need your permission in order to be her little vehicle to do so_." replied Lulu.

Lincoln smiles. "Very well then, Lulu starting tomorrow you can be Lola's car, take her on small drives when she needs them and keep an eye on her so she doesn't get into trouble or hurt. But you're still under my orders as well as Lisa's."

"_Affirmative dude._" replied Lulu.

"Wow, Lola I sure going to like that news" said Lana. Both she and Lisa then start to remove the front hood. "Yeah, I'm gonna need to dent this back into shape."

Lincoln, Jordan, Luna and Sam head into the house and they stop when Charles, Geo, Walt's and Cliff run past them, they see no one is watching TV in the living room and then notice Rita in the dining room typing away on her laptop. "Hey mom, any news from the gazette?" asked Luna.

"Well, they seem to like all of the small extra advice you do on a small basis publish and were hoping for more" replied Rita. "But I'll make sure they don't push it, you're still a kid with your own priorities."

"Cool" replied Luna. They then head upstairs.

"It is kinda weird and awesome that you add some tips of what you know into the gazette" replied Sam. "I mean you're not even a mom and you have motherly word of advice for the gazette, my mom reads it too, and sometimes my dad."

She might not be a mom, but she has the motherly instincts ever since she started caring for Lincoln and me" replied Jordan. "Protective, nurturing, kind, selfless at times, brave, tactical and truly loyal and devoted to the role she has."

"Not to mention she has a nice warm and comforting hug, has a loving expression to her family, her voice can sooth bad vibes and she is truly talented in music" replied Lincoln. They then reach the bedroom.

Luna closes the door and hugs Lincoln. "Too kind Linc, way too kind!" Lincoln then returns the hug.

Jordan and Sam find this sweet and also join in the hug, they then depart from the hug and grab their instruments. "You know there has been something on my mind guys" said Sam as she grabs her axe.

They all look towards Sam. "You guys think we can hang out with our hero selves? You know Luna and Luna Frost, me and Livewire. I mean Lincoln and Jordan have hung out with their hero selves and it would be nice to hang out with our hero selves, like a two way alternative jam session."

Luna thinks about it. "Well, it would be cool to hang out and chill with my ice cold heroine version."

Lincoln thinks about this as well. "Perhaps I can see if I can talk to hero Linc." He checks the emergency radio and he sees that Freezer Burns number is not glowing. "Looks like he's unavailable, I guess I'll give him a call next time." He puts the radio back in place.

"Okay dude's, let's get this jam teaching in progress" said Luna as she and Sam sit onto some stools and Lincoln and Jordan sit onto the beanbag chairs. They then start they're very first musical lesson all while other things were happening.

Lola is calmed down and she is currently in her room playing princess with her plush toys and Luan is hard at work polishing Mr. Coconuts for a big comedy gig soon.

(_Lynn Jr and Lucy's room_.)

Lynn tosses her ball into the air and Lucy looks towards her. "Lynn, are you okay?"

Lynn sighs and sits up. "Not really, I'm going to middle school soon and so is Lincoln and Jordan. I know they can handle things on their own, it's just …… This is a really big step for me and I don't know what's going to happen when I get to high school. I'll be in the same league as Luan, Luna and Leni."

Lucy gets off her bed and goes over and sits next to her big sister. "Lynn, there's one thing I know and that is that you're strong enough to get by this and find a way to make yourself the new Lynn Loud Junior in High school, you have our friends with you there and your love of sports and I know you're going to make it big and win it big with all the sports there. Think of it as a fresh new start to remake the name you have and the name that will be marked in Royal Woods High school history."

Lynn Jr looks to Lucy. "Thanks Luce, normally Lincoln would be the one to say something motivating, but it turns out whatever he has learned is now marked on you."

"Just doin the best I can to make sure my roommate doesn't become me" said Lucy. "There can only be one miserable and sad looking loud in the house, and I wanna be the one to keep that persona up."

Lynn Jr looks to her little Goth sister. "Are you worried about returning to school after summer?"

"Sigh, I was at first. But then I decided to suck it up and take it in stride" replied Lucy. "Lincoln won't be there to keep an eye on me and the others, so it falls onto me to make sure Lola, Lana and Lisa do not cause any trouble. It's time for me to be the big sister for my little sisters, I will make Lincoln proud of me."

Lynn Jr smiles hearing that and hugs Lucy. "I guess we're both stepping out of our old shells."

"Yes, yes we are" Lucy smiles and hugs Lynn in return.

Unknown to them that someone also goes into their room sits on the bed and hugs them. "We're all going through some changes and we're all going to have to adapt and make a fresh new mark when school begins" said Luan. "But until then, let's spend whatever time we have left in summer before some of us have to go into the big leagues and step up."

Lucy and Lynn Jr then hug Luan as well. The graduation uniform of Lynn Jr is on its hanger above her bed, awaiting the time for the big special day for the soon to be teenager of Royal Woods High School.

(_Lori and Leni's room_.)

Leni is busy with some texts from her friends. "Well, looks like I won't be seeing Jackie and Mandee once June 13 hits." Lori looks to Leni. "They said they're going to Aloha beach resort to keep their cool and have some fun, they'll be sending me pics while they're there though."

"Well that is mighty nice of them." Lori then looks back to her phone and her texts.

Leni sits next to her. "Anything from your friends or Bobby?"

Lori sighs. "Well, Whitney and Teri are going to another college, but they will always stay in touch with us, Dana is going to Great Lake City to the same business college with Bobby so he has his former coworker to talk to and Becky and Carol are going to be going to Fairway University as well, so at least I'll have some familiar faces to have fun with."

Leni was happy for her. "That is so awesome Lori! At least most of your friends will be there to back you up in case you end up getting "Sand trapped" and lost in a problem."

Lori chuckles. "Leni, I think the bad puns are Luan's job." Leni and Lori chuckle at that.

"Did any of them say when they'll start college?" asked Leni.

"They all agreed on the same thing as I was planning" said Lori. "Once school begins here in Royal Woods, then they'll head off to college. They wanna spend their last summer with their friends and family before they all head off for college and I think Carol, Dana, Becky, Whitney and Teri wanna chill with Lincoln and Jordan before all of this as well."

Leni chuckles hearing that. "Linky sure is a ladies man even when it comes to girls older than him, and I thought having Luna around him was love enough."

Lori chuckles and then look down with some sadness. "I know it's not going to be easy with me not being around Leni, I know that now and I understand if you're going to be lonely with me not being here as your roommate. Can you really handle thing's here while I'm gone?"

Leni places her hand onto Lori's shoulder. "It's not going to be easy with you gone, but I will do whatever I can to be the big sister everyone here needs and if I do need some backup then I'll ask Lincoln or Luna to help, or if she's around I could ask Jordan. She's pretty much family and don't worry about the whole roommate thing, I already have that one figured out."

Lori is confused by this. "Really? So, who's going to be your new roommate?"

Leni smirks. "Sorry Lori, but that is a surprise for when the day comes. For now, the only thing we all have to look forward to is your big graduation ceremony on June 9, followed by Lynn's middle school grad ceremony on June 10."

They both look to the graduation uniform on its hanger. "Things really are gonna be different soon" said Lori.

"Yeah it is" replied Leni. Then something comes into her thoughts. "Do you recall out alternate selves who are super heroines?"

Lori looks to Leni. "The volcano powered me and the plant powered you. What about them sis?"

"Have you ever wondered what college their Lori is going too?" asked Leni.

Lori thinks about it. "Huh, I didn't ask. Perhaps we can ask Lincoln if we can have a chat with our heroine selves, best to get answers from the voice of our alternate versions and maybe we can hang out someplace, just the four of us."

"Now that sounds like an awesome plan! We can like make it our special hang out time before you leave for college" said Leni. The very thought of having some last moment before Lori leaves makes Leni's heart a bit sad.

Lori notices this. "Come here sis." Lori then hugs Leni and she hugs her back. "We may be apart when the day comes, but we'll always be the best of friends and I'll always stay in touch with you and the family and I'll be sure to visit on holidays or birthday events."

Leni just continues to hug her roommate/big sister, they are the first two siblings who share their won bestie kind of bond and they have all summer to spend it together.

(_Sandusky Juvenile Detention hall_.)

A boy around Lincoln and Jordan's age is busy eating his lunch in the cafeteria and looks to all the other teen and kid inmates who are just minding their own business. That kid is Jeffrey, the one who is obsessed with Jordan Rosato.

'_Ugh! Is sucks in here! I really wanna get out, and deal with that white-haired old man kid Lincoln, and get my hands on his lady Jordan. She's mine and I love her and once I get out of here, she'll learn to love me too!_'

He then looks to his pudding and then looks to the two groups of teens and he has an idea. He throws the pudding onto one of the teens and he turns around.

The large kid sees Jeffrey pointing to the other group of teens and he throws his chair at them.

The other group of large teens see this and are now angry, soon a fight starts and all of the guards arrive and tries to break this up, unknown to them that Jeffrey sneakily sneaks away from the fight.

He then sees the vent on the ground and he opens it and goes in, he then closes the vent and is in the sewer line where they dump all the left overs. '_This is gross._' He slowly and carefully crawls through.

Outside, Jeffrey makes it out of the sewer pipe and is now out of the juvenile detention hall. "Yes! It worked and now I'm free!"

He then runs to the forest and makes it to a gas station and he sees a large Peterbilt truck hauling a trailer of cars. He sneakily gets in and the truck starts driving, he sees all the cars are headed for Royal Woods. "Perfect!"

He then stands on top of one of the cars and looks to the long road ahead of him. '_Jordan my love, I'm coming for you and Loud get ready! Because I'm coming, for you! And this time, I will claim what is rightfully mine! All mine!_'

**A/N: Soon, Lincoln and Jordan will spend their last hang out with most of their friends before they all leave for their summer vacations, while Lynn Jr and Lori get ready their graduation ceremonies and it looks like an old enemy is coming back for Lincoln and Jordan, I would like to thank avenger44 for the idea and Vasmasdas1 for the whole concept to the tag team revenge of Jeffrey, and Andrew! Thanks guys. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Also, who here wants to see Lori, Leni, Luna and Sam hang out with their super powered versions? PM me or review.**

**Date made: 5/25/20.**


	228. Chapter 228

**Chapter 228**

**In collaboration with Vasmasdas1 and Avenger44.**

(_Gus' Games n' Grub_.)

Lincoln and Jordan arrive to the arcade and they leave their bikes to the racks and head on inside. There they see all of their friends and all of them glad to see Lincoln and Jordan.

The friends in the arcade: Clyde, Liam, Tabby, Rusty, Zach, Giggles, Mollie, Sadie, Jude, Trent, Kat, Artie, Cookie, Lance, Joy, Simon and Stella.

"So you guys ready for the big hang out before you guys head on off to your vacations?" asked Lincoln.

"Heck yeah we are" replied Tabby. "Though, some of us aren't really going anywhere, recall that one?"

"True, true." replied Jordan. "But some of you will be gone for the whole summer and we all won't be able to meet until the end of Summer Vacation and the beginning of middle school, so I think its best we all have one more round of a large friends hang out and bring Judy along for the ride."

"Wow! My first time to chill with all of you for the day" said Judy with excitement. "This is so cool!"

"Back it up there Judy and calm down" chuckled Stella. "We're all going to be busy all summer with our own things, even though some of us aren't going, Simon and I with our families are gonna have a blast at Aloha Beach, right Simon?"

Simon ends up daydreaming of putting sun block onto Stella at the beach, then he snaps out of it. "Huh? What?" They all laugh at this.

"Though, the one thing we all know is that once some of us aren't around, that's when two certain 12 year olds are going to be enjoying some summer romance" said Clyde. They all look to Lincoln and Jordan and they all snicker.

Jordan giggles and leans her head onto Lincoln's shoulder. "Well, Linc and I have lots of things to do, besides just regular dates and common hang outs at the park."

Lincoln chuckles and pulls Jordan closer to him. "Let's not get too feisty into the things I have planned for us. Though you are right, I am willing to go beyond the lengths to make this our second summer together." Lincoln then gives Jordan a quick kiss to her lips, but Jordan pulls him back in and deepens it.

This makes them all giggle, then they stop and see Trent and Kat kissing. Joy then recalls. "Oh right, when romance is seen by those two they get all emotional and lovey dovey."

"Wow!" said Rusty. "We got ourselves another Lincoln and Jordan, or another Simon and Stella."

"Is that what's happening right now?" asked Simon and they all chuckle. Soon Lincoln and Jordan break their kiss and so do Trent and Kat. All four kids are in a love daze as they start into the eyes of their lovers.

"So, what's on the agenda Jordacoln RosLoud?" asked Zach. They all look to Zach confused. "What? If we're shipping their first names, might as well ship the last names."

"Now that does make sense" replied Clyde. He then looks towards Lincoln and Jordan. "So, whats the plan Lincoln?"

"Frist up, game time!" said Lincoln. They all cheered for this and got onto some games and enjoy this friendly gang hang out. But unknown to them that someone was watching all of this and is angry at Lincoln and Jordan, it was Andrew.

"Stupid Lincoln, thinks he's better than me and for taking my girl! The girl of my dreams, he's going to regret ever asking her out and soon I will be the one with Jordan." He then walks out of the arcade, all while scowling about Lincoln being with Jordan. Even though he did get the chance to graduate, he was angry to see Lincoln and Jordan enjoying their moment together, and Huggins just gave him his diploma and didn't shake his hand, Andrew was hated by the student body and he knows he won't have any pals with him at Middle School.

"If it were me who met Jordan at the park, then I would be the one with all this fame and glory! It should've been me who should be holding her hand, taking her on romantic dates, sharing a passionate kiss and being all famous and well known across town! And I should be the one whose name is shipped with Jordan's! I need to find a way to get Jordan to love me and have my revenge on Loud! But how?"

Andrew continues to walk around thinking of a plan, but he sighs in defeat. "What the heck am I kidding? There is no way I can get my revenge and Jordan without loud being all protective and strategic and junk. He has his sister's, the whole town and pretty much lots of powerful friends. I am no match for whatever that white-haired dork has, I can't do this alone. Which means I need help."

Andrew goes through some old enemies from Lincoln and Jordan who all have attempted to take them down. "Let's see, Chandler had Hank and Hawk, Dennis and Patrick did team out and then that Tyler kid teamed up with Hank and Hawk. So I need to find a way to get some of them to help me get my revenge." Then he has another idea. "But then there are those two judges that tried to take down Clyde and the two judges who hate Lincoln's stupid musical guardian sister." Just then he gets a notification from his phone and sees it.

** _ Breaking news! _ **

** _ Sandusky Juvenile Detention Hall breaks into a free for all riot! One kid escaped from the place, to Royal Woods he is known as Jeffrey. Officials are on the hunt for him and reports have been sent to Mayor Davis, now they believe that this kid might be coming back to Royal Woods for a revenge scheme, all authorities within Royal Woods Michigan are on high alert and so should the people. _ **

** _ Should someone see this kid known only as Jeffrey, please report to the local authorities immediately! _ **

This makes Andrew have an evil grin. "If he is going to do what I think he's going to do, then he'll need some help. I think I just found my new best friend!" He then races off to begin his plan into getting Jeffrey to side with him.

(_Skip, Near Ketcham Park_.)

They spent a whole day of having some fun with all of their friends before some of them have to leave for their family summer vacations on June 12. They started with some game time at Gus' Games n' Grub, they went to Lazer Maze, The Burpin' Burger, The mall and then they all finished the small hang out and chat time at Ketcham park, afterwards they all took their leave back home. Some of them saying some last goodbyes until they see each other once again at the end of summer.

Lincoln and Jordan are both leaving the park, holding hands. "Well, that was one swell day. We got to spend some friendly time with our pals and said some nice goodbyes before most of them head off to have their own family summer fun" replied Jordan.

"Yeah, I hope Clyde has some fun at cooking class, he might become a baker one day" said Lincoln. "He does know how to make some sweet cookies."

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" asked Jordan.

"Not sure, I guess we can hang out at my place" replied Lincoln. "Though I don't think we're gonna have any lessons in music, Luna and Sam did say we get lessons once a week and I am planning to have mu daily work out session with Sergei Dragunov Spellman again, soon."

"Maybe I can tag along and show you how I can pin you down for the count" said Jordan as she leans onto his shoulder. The very thought of that was enough to make Lincoln turn as red as a tomato and Jordan giggles at this. "Don't be so stunned Linc, I wanna know how to fight too. We might be facing some bad people on the way through the summer you know."

"That is true" replied Lincoln, just then they both hear a roaring engine. "What the heck is that sound?" Then Luna's car stops right in front of them just as they were about to leave and some cop cars drive by them quickly.

Luna comes out of her car. "There you guys are!" She goes over and hugs them, this makes Lincoln and Jordan confused.

"Luna, what the heck is going on? Why were you speeding here faster than a racecar? And why were those cop cars not chasing you?" asked Lincoln.

"Dudes, no time we gotta get back to the house! ASAP!" said Luna. She gets to her car and opens the door for them. "Come on!" Lincoln and Jordan get to the passenger's seat and put on the seatbelt, Luna slides over her car's hood and gets to the driver's seat and she starts the engine and huts the gas.

Just then they overhear the police radio Luna put in her car. Where the heck did she get that? When did she put it in there? And how did the others not notice this before?"

"_Attention all units, we got a report of someone who said they spotted delinquent escapee Jeffrey near the county line between Royal Woods and Beaverton, Beaverton country police are also headed to the scene. Be on guard._"

Lincoln and Jordan are shocked to hear that and look to Luna. "Luna, what is going on? And why did we just hear Jeffrey's name?" asked Lincoln.

"When did you get a police radio in here?" asked Jordan.

"No time to talk! All we be explained back at the house" replied Luna as she makes a hard right turn like Tokyo drift. "Jordan, you're parents are also there and all of the sibs as well as Pop-pop and Peter Harris!" This was making them confused and at the same time worried.

(_The Loud House_.)

Luna's car makes a hard stops and right behind the Rosato van. Lincoln and Jordan are both shocked by how fast Luna just went and her hard stop behind the car of Jordan's parents.

Luna then comes out of the car and she carries Lincoln and Jordan with her. "Come on!" Lincoln and Jordan are still in shock.

Luna then enters the house and they see all of Lincoln's sisters, Lynn Sr and Rita and Jordan's parents along with Ajax and Peter Harris. "We're here guys, we're here!"

Luna then lets Lincoln and Jordan down. Their parents go to them. "Thank goodness you're alright sweetie." Rick and Jesse hug Jordan.

"Did you see anyone try and get to you two?" asked Lynn Sr.

"What? No" replied Lincoln. "We were spending our friendly day with our pals and gals before they all headed out for their family summer vacations."

"What the heck is going on here?" asked Jordan.

"You guys don't know?" asked Leni. The others were confused towards Lincoln and Jordan.

"Don't know what?" asked Lincoln and Jordan.

"Literally this." Lori shows Lincoln and Jordan the notification on her phone and both kids are shocked to see the news about Jeffrey escaping Sandusky Juvenile Detention Hall. The very same Jeffrey who hurt Lana and wanted to take Jordan.

"Jeffrey? That jerk who wants to me to love him?!" asked Jordan in shock. "He's out?! He escaped?!"

"Yup, all the cops are out there on high alert and everyone around town is also on the lookout for that dork" replied Lynn Jr.

"We believe he'll come after you and do much worse and I'd be damned before I let that delinquent get my daughter!" said Rick.

"I overheard Mr. Grouse saying he's bringing back the old neighborhood night watch guys, but I don't think their age ready for the job" replied Luan. "I think his pals are older than anyone around here."

Lucy looks towards Luan. "Was that a pun?"

Luna then notices Lincoln getting concerned and also thinking. "Bro, you got a plan? I know when you got a plan, your face says it all. "The others also look to Lincoln.

Lincoln looks to all of them and then to Jordan, then back to the others. "We remain on high alert and we have to be cautious. Jeffrey is bound to come to Royal Woods and make his move, he's probably making a plan to get Jordan and try and beat the crap out of me, we also have to keep an eye on each other. Last time he almost did more damage to Lana, so I think someone has to stay with her for the night and the same goes to everyone else."

"No one is hurting my twin sister!" yelled Lola. "I'll rip his legs off! Then I'll shove sugar down his throat! Then I'll run him over with Lulu!"

But then Lana calms her down. "Easy there Lola, take it easy and try not to go murderous on us." Lola does calm down. "Besides, when I got the message about Jeffrey escaping, I talked to all of my animal friends and their also on the hunt."

"And we are not letting him anywhere near you Lincoln, or to Jordan" said Lucy. "We'll make sure he regrets getting out of juvie!"

"And I got some of my pals on the lookout as well, they are so going to wanna try their new roller derby moves on that dork!" said Lynn Jr.

"The Allied base has sent out Apollo fighters and we finally deployed the Harbinger Gunship to aid in patrol, should the kid be spotted then the gunship has been given orders to fire warning shots with its gattling cannon" replied Peter Harris.

"We contacted all of our friends and they too wanna help hunt him down, Carol and her parents are trying to reason with the authorities into placing a bounty on his head" replied Lori.

Jordan then realizes. "Where's Patriot and Valkyrie?"

"In the bedroom upstairs" replied Luna. "They also brought their nest with them for safety measures and they're both our flying and patrolling the skies. Lana and Lisa fed their babies earlier and their already fast asleep."

Lincoln and Jordan are relieved for that one. Then Lincoln goes to Jesse and Rick Rosato. "Sir, ma'am. Is it okay for Jordan to stay at our place until all of this dies down, should could be in danger if she returns home. Also it would be wise to leave a decoy of Jordan in her room along with a trap."

Rick and Jesse understand. "We're okay with that Lincoln, this isn't the first time and she seems very much comfortable having you by her side" replied Jesse.

"We also knew you would ask that so we came prepared and brought all of Jordan's stuff and an overnight bag" replied Rick. Lynn Sr and Rita were also okay with this, the Rosato's are also family.

"I can setup a trap and place drones around the room to spot anyone coming in and we can turn the decoy into the trap" said Peter Harris.

"Allow me to help with that one sir, I still got my old Prankspocalypse book that could help out, I guarantee it'll put more than just a spring in his step!" replied Luan.

"Great" replied Peter Harris. Then he asks. "What the heck is a Prankspocalypse?" Yeah, they never told him about Luan and her old April fool's prank habits.

"Should we also contact your hero friends for some help?" asked Lucy.

"No, they might be busy with something and I don't wanna bother them" replied Lincoln.

"He's not wrong" replied Jordan. They had the plan set and all they have to do is standby and get ready for this kid's arrival and whatever evil plan he has, Lincoln was feeling concerned and had to come up with a plan to take this dork down before it was too late.

(_Skip, Nighttime_.)

Rick and Jesse went back home along with Peter Harris who was given Luan's Pranks book and he is slightly horrified by the pranks Luan has planned, but he'll let this slide and use them for the trap.

At the Loud House, all of the kids and Jordan are in the living room watching some TV and also doing their own normal things.

Lisa looks to Lincoln and Jordan. "How come the two of you did not know about the message about the escape of Jeffrey?"

Lincoln and Jordan look to their phones. "Oh, I guess we had our notification bells off. Our bad" replied Jordan.

"Did you guys call your friends? Do you think they know about this?" asked Leni.

Lincoln and Jordan look to their phones and they see lots of messages from their pals, and all of them were asking if they were fine and if they know about Jeffery's escape. "Yup, they know" replied Lincoln.

Then Lynn Sr arrives in his chef hat. "Alright fam and Jordan, dinner is ready. Come and get the fried chicken while it's still hot!"

They all head to the dining room, but then Luna grabs her brother. "You guys go on ahead, I gotta speak with Lincoln privately."

They all knew she was concerned, they also saw it in his eyes. "Okay, but try not to take too long guys, we don't want the food to get cold" replied Lori.

"That will not be a problem." Lisa then sees Lulu coming into the house and she has a heating device. "This will be sued to keep food warm and also reheat food, it could be useful."

Lynn Sr is shocked by this. "Wow! You think you can make one for the restaurant? It'll be useful for the customers who are waiting."

"I will see what I can do father" replied Lisa.

Luna then holds Lincoln's hand and they both head upstairs and then into their bedroom, they see the chicks are fast sleep and also have some ear buds on them. Lincoln is confused by this. Luna then closes the door, and sits onto the beanbag chair. "Come on bro, sit down."

Lincoln goes over and sits onto the same bean bag chair with Luna. "So, what do you wanna talk about Luna?"

Luna looks to her little brother. "Lincoln, are you feeling okay?" I noticed how concerned you were after you found out about Jeffrey escaping."

Lincoln sighs. "I guess I am concerned and pretty very, very worried. I mean Jeffrey is back and he wants revenge on me and he wants to take Jordan away. This is like all the other times many of my old enemies break out from where they were being held and they come back for revenge, this is just so much stress to deal with. At this point I might be getting desperate." Lincoln and Luna look to the case under the bed containing Lincoln's barb wired and nailed baseball bat. "_ Lucifer _."

Luna then pulls her little brother closer to her. "Bro, don't let that get to ya. I know that it's really, really bad with that kid on the run and coming back, but we just have to be careful and be ready for whenever he comes out. Plus, the cops and everyone else is on our side and are all hunting him down and pretty soon he'll get arrested and sent farther away from Michigan maybe."

Lincoln felt a bit motivated by that. "You know what, you got a point there sis and I just realized that Jeffrey doesn't have anyone to help him. He's alone and he didn't get the chance to get some help when he escaped."

Luna then hugs Lincoln. "See, we're a team and we have faced tougher situations and I know we can beat this guy. You're the man with the plan and Jordan is your lady in the combat skirt." Lincoln hugs Jordan and they both laugh at that. They soon beak the hug and they head back downstairs and into the dining room to eat.

Then Luna thinks of something. '_I have to talk to Lisa later, about something important. Even though this shouldn't be necessary I think it is_.'

(_Someplace else_.)

Cop cars drive by as a kid gets out of cover and hides into an alley. "Dang, way too close! I can't believe this stinkin town is on high alert! I gotta find a place to hide, make my move and then get away from this place with my lover! And also with Lincoln down for the count!" But then he stops when he hears something. "Who's there?!" Jeffrey pulls out a knife he stole. "I got a weapon!"

"I know you do." Coming out from the shadows is Andrew. "Lower the weapon Jeffrey, I know who you are and I am not going to report to you. I'm here to make you a deal." Andrew snickers.

Jeffrey was getting suspicious. "What kind of deal? What do you want?"

Andrew chuckles. "Why, the same as you my friend. You want Jordan Rosato and I want Jordan Rosato, you want to get revenge on Lincoln Loud and I want revenge on Lincoln Loud. We're both on the same boat and we both have some beef against loud and the love of Jordan."

Jeffrey was getting interested by this kid. "As you should know, I attempted to take Jordan by ruining her relationship with Lincoln, but that failed miserably, so I think I have a plan that could get us what we want, but better. We can both get our revenge and put Lincoln Loud down for the count and we can both share the lovely Jordan Rosato. So, what do you say Jeffrey?" Andrew offers his hand. "Friends?"

Jeffrey puts his knife away and shakes his hand. "Best friends."

"This is the start of a beautiful friendship" replied Andrew. They both snicker and then walk away from the alley to where Andrew's hideout is. This was the start of an evil alliance.

(_The next day_.)

Lincoln and Jordan are both once again at Ketcham Park, both of them being cautious about everything around them and with Patriot and Valkyrie flying high above them and keeping an eye out for trouble.

They also see some cop cars driving around and some other people also on the alert for Jeffrey, looks like everyone really is on their side. "Things are getting really overprotective here" replied Jordan.

"It's all necessary my love, to make sure Jeffrey doesn't go anywhere near us" replied Lincoln. "But it's only a matter of time before he comes out and strikes. We just have to remain vigilant." Lincoln and Jordan then take their leave from the park with the two eagles following them.

Unknown to them that Andrew and Jeffrey are both hiding inside some trash can costumes and are using binoculars to watch over them. "So, what's the plan Andrew?" asked Jeffrey.

"We follow them" replied Andrew. "We keep observing them and see what they're going to do next, perhaps when the time is right we strike and take them both down." They both begin to make their move while passing by a cop car that doesn't notice the walking trash cans.

Soon, Lincoln and Jordan are both walking into a suburban area where there aren't any houses with people in there. The houses were on sale, this is what Jeffrey and Andrew were waiting for.

Lincoln and Jordan then see someone come out of a bush, Andrew. "Andrew? What the heck are you doing here?" asked Lincoln, then he realizes. "Oh boy, we're really doing this again?"

"For the last freaking time Andrew!" said Jordan. "I am not your girl, I'm with Lincoln. Why don't you find someone else to flirt with and get your butt kicked!" Patriot and Valkyrie squawk at them in anger.

Andrew snickers. "Sorry Rosato, but we're going to get what we want and take our revenge. Both of us are in on this plan and we'll make sure you don't win it loud!"

"We? Both?" asked Lincoln and Jordan. Just then Patriot and Valkyrie collapse to the ground. "What the?!" They see some sleeping darts on them. Lincoln and Jordan turn around and see. "Jeffrey?!"

"That's right! We're a team!" said Jeffrey. He then shoots a sleeping dart on Jordan using a pea shooter.

Jordan gets sleepy and passes out. "Jordan!" Lincoln goes to her, but when he turns around Andrew hits him in the head.

(_Sharp House_.)

Luna and Sam are strumming on their guitars, then Luna sees her phone go off and she then goes wide eyed and drops her guitar. Sam sees this. "Luna? Something wrong?"

"I have to get back home, now!" replied Luna. She heads out of the house, but Sam follows her and then they pass by Simon who also follows them and they get into Luna's car.

(_The Loud House_.)

Luna's car makes it and stops right behind the Rosato van and almost hits it. Sam and Simon are both shocked at how fast Luna drove. "So, that's how fast this car can be" said Simon.

Luna, Sam and Simon get out and they enter the house and see all the louds and the Rosato's and Peter Harris are all there and are trying to make some calls.

"Lincoln and Jordan are gone!" yelled Luan.

"I found these two knocked out." Peter Harris points to Patriot and Valkyrie who are both trying to recover after being knocked out. "They were hit by sleeping darts, it'll be 30 minutes till they can fully regain themselves."

"They aren't responding to our calls!" said Lori.

"We don't know where they are!" said Leni.

"That Jeffrey is gonna pay for this!" said Lynn Jr, Lynn Sr, Rita and Rick.

All of them start talking in panic and junk, except for Lisa who is with Darcy in the living room looking at everyone who are in stress and panic. "So, now what?" asked Darcy, Lisa looks to Luna.

Luna looks to all of them. "QUIET!" They all stop and look to the 16 year old rockstar. "Good." Luna goes to Lisa. "It's time little sis."

Lisa smiles and she heads upstairs along with Luna and Darcy, they also follow them and they all reach the room of Lisa and Lily. Lisa activates the screens and it shows the cameras from the outside of the house. "Luna asked me to install cameras for outside surveillance purposes, as well as this."

Lisa pushes a button and a large screen appears and reveals the map of Royal Woods and multiple red dots. "Luna asked me to place tracking chips onto Lincoln and Jordan and no they were not implanted, the chips are located on Lincoln's jacket this morning and Jordan's blue bow." She then looks to the others. "all of you have the same thing as well, I placed one in Lori's keychain from Bobby, Leni's sunglasses, Luna's necklace of herself and Lincoln, Luan's pink flower, Lynn's wrist watch, Lucy's locket, Lola's tiara, Lana's hat, Lily's well hair, mother and father's cell phones and the Rosato's phones as well."

They are all stunned by this. "This is some crazy surveillance, eagle eyes stick here" said Peter.

"He's right, but very effective" replied Simon.

"I guess we're okay with this" said Rita. "Just as long as you remove them when this is all over, okay Lisa?"

"I understand mother." Lisa then looks back to the main screen. "It appears Lincoln and Jordan are being held at an old post office, one that hasn't been used in 5 years."

Luna was looking at it seriously and then looks to the others. "Guys, we call the cops, we rally the troops and we get ourselves ready to go in, save Lincoln and Jordan and take Jeffrey down!" They all nod and head out, Luna heads back to her room and pulls the case with the bat in it. '_Alright Lucifer, time for some justice. Big sister style_.'

(_Royal Woods first post office, abandoned_.)

Lincoln opens his eyes slowly. "What the heck? What happened?" His vision is blurry but then he regains it and sees he's tied from his arms and legs and is lying on the ground and he sees some boxes. "I great, here we go again."

Lincoln looks around and sees Jordan, unconscious and tied onto a dirty mattress. "Jordan!"

Jordan wakes up and looks around, she notices she's tied up. "Not again! Seriously!" she had some slight worry and more anger.

"Good, you two are awake." Lincoln and Jordan see Andrew and Jeffrey. "And to think we were going to beat you up while you were unconscious, but having you awake is better" said Jeffrey.

"How the heck did you even get out?! Well besides the riot" said Lincoln in anger.

"The riot was all me, and of course I took the sewer line and got onto the next truck to Royal Woods" replied Jeffrey. He didn't mention how he escaped and Andrew inches away from him, he didn't like the part about sewer.

"And let's just say we're both on the same boat about getting revenge on Lincoln and getting the love of Jordan" chuckled Andrew. "And we're both going to get what we deserve right now!"

Jeffrey and Andrew go towards the tied up Jordan and they look towards her. "Let's just say I learned something's about a boy and a girl and so did Andrew and we're going to enjoy what we're gonna do to you" said Jeffrey with a sick and twisted grin.

"Don't touch her! You sick freaks! You two are evil! Let her go!" Lincoln struggles to break free and stop them.

Jordan realizes what they were gonna do to her. "You two are sick! I'm 12 and not even ready for this! You guys are 12! This is insane!" She tries to struggle free.

"Calm down Jordan, when we're done here you'll love us, both of us" said Andrew as he places his hand onto her cheek. "We're going to let Lincoln watch as we do whatever we want with you, and when we're done here. We're gonna kill him." Jeffrey pulls out his knife.

This makes Lincoln and Jordan shocked by this. Jordan is about to get abused at a young age and Lincoln is going to die, then Jordan has an idea. "Then who goes first then?"

"Me" replied Andrew and Jeffrey. "What?" They look at each other. "What do you mean you?"

"Hey man, I was the one who liked her first!" said Andrew.

"As if, I talked to her on the beach and was close to having her by my side and I got to see Jordan in her bathing suit" said Jeffrey.

"I went to school with her man" said Andrew.

"And who here is tougher and stronger than you? Anyone? Oh wait, this guy!" said Jeffrey.

Lincoln realizes what the plan was, when it comes to two boys who like the same girl. There will always be an argument on who gets who. Also, Lincoln and Jordan saw it in the movie "Pearl Harbor."

"Let me do her first, then you can do her later" said Jeffrey.

"No way man! I get to do it first I was here in town longer than you! You can have her on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays" said Andrew.

"And what? Let you have her for the other 4 days of the week? Not gonna happen man!" said Jeffrey. And they both start a fight.

Lincoln then notices Jeffrey dropped his knife. Lincoln inches towards it and grabs the knife, he carefully cuts the ropes and is free. Lincoln then cuts the ropes to his legs and he goes over to Jordan and cuts her loose. "Great plan my love, have Casanova and reject Romeo there argue for your love was brilliant."

"The fact they both wanted me, I knew they would try and fight for dominance" replied Jordan as she is now free. "Also, their boys, easy to out think." That last part didn't make Lincoln feel comfortable.

Lincoln then looks to the fight cloud. "I'll be back!" Lincoln rushes in and then kicks Jeffrey away, and he kicks Andrew where his manhood is known and he falls to the ground. Jeffrey tries to attack Lincoln, but he dodges and grabs Jeffrey's arm and he throws him over. Lincoln then picks up Jeffrey and slams him to the ground via Samoan drop, then he picks up Jeffrey again and he delivers a Stone Cold Stunner, and Jeffrey is down like 1, 2, 3!

Lincoln gets up and turns around and narrowly dodges Andrew with the knife, though Lincoln gets a cut to his cheek. "Ow!"

Andrew is seething with rage and slight pain and with the knife in his hand. "I'm going to end you Loud! And then I'm getting rid of Jeffrey and then have Jordan all to myself, and there is no one who can stop me!" Andrew tries to strike again with the knife, but Lincoln dodges and Jordan throws a chair and it hits Andrew in the knee.

Lincoln sees this and he knees Andrew to his hip and then delivers an Uso Super kick to the face. Andrew drops the knife and stumbles back, but Lincoln charges at him and delivers a menacing Edge style Spear to the midsection and Andrew goes down.

Lincoln gets up and Jordan goes next to him with Jeffrey being dragged, she took the privilege of tying him up. "Now that was awesome." She then kisses Lincoln, but then they see Andrew slowly getting up. "I thought Jeffrey said he was the tough one?"

"I guess he lied" replied Lincoln. He then looks to Jordan. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Jordan looks to Andrew. "With pleasure." She sneaks around him and waits.

Andrew regains himself and looks to Lincoln, he spits out his tooth and some blood is coming from his lip. "I …. I'm not ….. Not gonna give up …. S-So easily! You're ….. You're moves …… Can't stop me …. L-Loud!"

Lincoln crosses his arms and smirks. "Then I guess it's gonna be outta nowhere."

Andrew is confused. "What?" Andrew is turned around by Jordan, she grabs his head and slams him back to the ground with an Apex Predator's RKO! Now that was outta nowhere! Randy Orton Style!

Jordan gets up, dusts herself and sees Andrew groaning in pain. "And that's why I wanna train with Lincoln and his WWE mentor Sergei Dragunov! Eat on it Andrew!" She then kicks his head.

Just then they hear sirens. "Looks like their here." Lincoln and Jordan then drag the unconscious Andrew and Jeffrey out of the building.

(_Outside_.)

Al the cops, allied troops, and the families of Lincoln and Jordan arrive. Luna gets out of her car. "We need the whole place secured and all eyes everywhere. Patriot and Valkyrie are still in bad shape and we need some eyes in there!" They all nodded and deployed.

The louds and Rosato's and cops were impressed by Luna's orders to the troops and they also followed her lead. "Okay, so we need a visual on the situation at hand and then we go in stealthily and take down Jeffrey." Luna pulls out the bat and they were all nervous about this.

"I am going to do whatever it takes to get Lincoln and Jordan back!"

"That won't be a problem Luna" said Lisa. She then points to the main doors opening and they see Lincoln and Jordan coming out dragging the two unconscious boys.

Luna drops the bat. "Lincoln! Jordan!" She runs to them and hugs them both. Lincoln and Jordan also hug Luna and all of them are in tears. "I thought you two were goners!"

"We thought so two, but Jordan knew what to do and made them fight each other" replied Lincoln.

"But Lincoln was the one who took them down" replied Jordan.

"Well, what matters is that your both okay! That's all that matters to me!" Luna hugs them tightly and sheds some tears, Lincoln and Jordan also tighten their hug onto Luna and shed tears of their own.

Soon, the rest of the family arrive and hug Lincoln and Jordan. They were greatful they were safe. They told them Patriot and Valkyrie were alright, and back home with their chicks.

The cops and troops pick up Jeffrey and see Andrew. "What the heck is this kid doing here?" asked Officer Schoffner.

They beak the hug and see the unconscious Andrew. "He was siding with Andrew and they both agreed to kill Lincoln after they tried to …. To r …. To rape me" replied Jordan with some tears. This made them all shocked and made the Rosato parents really angry.

Officer Schoffner and Peter Harris were stunned. "This kid is not gonna be coming back to Royal Woods when we tell his parents!" They then escort Andrew and Jeffrey's lifeless forms into an armored van, all cuffed on their arms and legs and they drive off.

The louds and Rosato's hug Lincoln and Jordan once more, all of them in tears after what they heard. They were planning to rape Jordan, kill Lincoln and then take Jordan far away and never come back. This was dark and they were all heartbroken to hear that almost happened.

Luna hugs them tighter amongst the others, she did not want to let them go. Luna was now becoming her overprotective self once again. Lincoln and Jordan notice this and are ready for the overprotective legal guardian to do her duty, which means Jordan might have to stay over a little longer. But she didn't care, what matters is that she' with Lincoln and the two families, all alright and feeling safe. Until next time.

Peter Harris is hen approached by one of his troops. "Sir, there was a camera in the building and it got everything that happened."

Peter gets the camera. "Good, evidence to lock these two away and Andrew's parents are gonna be really disappointed in their son for what he almost did, he is one sick bastard of a child." But they have no idea what they are about to see, is how great Lincoln and Jordan are with what they have learned and watched, and trained.

They all pack up and head on back home. Lincoln and Jordan ride with Luna, both of them in the passenger's seat, holding onto each other. Luna notices them and is concerned. '_Lincoln, Jordan. I will not let this happen again, I'll sacrifice myself to keep you two safe. I promise._'

Luna then recalls the bat she held. '_And I'll do drastic things to stop those who would dare hurt you two_!'

**A/N: Normally this would be a two part thing, but I got another request from Doctor Reality that has to be before Lori's graduation so I made the chapter into one whole thing. Thank you once again to avenegr44 for the idea, Vasmasdas1 for the concept and of course me for making and posting, but those two were the ones with the magic in their hearts and minds. Good job guys, this was awesome. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 2/26/20 - 5/27/20**


	229. Chapter 229

**Chapter 229**

**In collaboration with Vasmasdas1**

(_The Loud House_.)

The daylight shines and the first one to wake up was Luna. She looks around and sees she was on Lincoln's lower bunk and on either side of her was Lincoln and Jordan hugging onto Luna while holding hands. Luna smiles seeing this, but she kinda feels bad after what had happened with Lincoln and Jordan and the attack and near deadly assault from Andrew and Jeffrey.

Luna then sees the bat case near the doorway and is a bit troubled. Some part of her wishes she could've done something to those two boys so they can reconsider their thoughts on getting revenge the next time they get out.

Luna was close to losing Lincoln, and Jordan from those two boys, the thought of Jordan being raped and assaulted by those two perverted and love hungry boys was making her angry, but to the fact they wanted to kill Lincoln was enough to make Luna pissed off as the devil rise from hell.

Luna then sees both kids stirring in their sleep. Luna lightly strokes their hair and she kisses both their foreheads and hums a soothing tune, she then tries to go back to sleep with the two kids she has sworn to keep safe and comfortable.

Patriot and Valkyrie watch this from their nest which is still in the room. They too felt concerned over Lincoln and Jordan from what happened and they were taken down by those two boys and fear they might not be able to keep their human partners safe. But mostly to the fact there are parents and they can't leave their chicks alone.

(_Skip, morning_.)

Lincoln and Jordan are busy brushing their teeth in front of the mirror and then they hear the shower near them turn off and they a hand looking for the towel. "Where the heck is that dang towel at?"

Lincoln sees the towel on the ground, he picks it up and hands it to her. "Here you go sis."

"Much appreciated dude" replied Luna as she takes the towel from Lincoln. Lincoln then goes back to brushing his teeth next to Jordan. Jordan looks to him confused.

"So, your both okay with this?" asked Jordan. She then brushes her teeth.

"Sure am" replied Lincoln. "We're used to each other's company and being good roommates to each other. So we share the bathroom just as long as we respect each other's personal privacy and not look. We're not afraid or awkward out by this, seems normal now." Lincoln then goes back to brushing his teeth. Jordan then sees Luna coming out wearing a towel.

"As long as we don't have to look at each other, then its fine little Rosato." Then Luna thinks it was time to tell her something. "Though there is something we should tell you that was kinda awkward."

"What? You both saw each other naked?" chuckled Jordan. Then she sees the normal expressions from them. He smile turns into shock and confusion "Oh god, you both saw each other naked?"

"It was an accident" replied Lincoln. "After the both of us took a shower at night, we went back to the room to change into our pajamas. When Luna closed the door, we both tripped and I fell on top of Luna and we both realized our towels were gone and we were both naked, but it didn't bother us. We eventually helped each other up and went off to change into our night clothes and that was it."

"We take turns when we shower" replied Luna. Jordan is in utter shock.

"So both of you are fine with each other being naked and junk?" asked Jordan.

"I've seen little bro naked many times when we're young" replied Luna.

"And even though Luna is a nice and pleasant person to be around. I still have my love for you Jordan. Luna and I just have the respectful sibling bond that keeps us from being weirded out, so no matter how old we get we're fine with each other" replied Lincoln.

Jordan is shocked, but she understands. Then she asks them something. "So, if one of you accidently loses their bathing suit or trunks at the pool?"

"We'll back them up and keep them covered, with whatever works" replied Lincoln and Luna in unison.

"Going to a nudist beach?" asked Jordan.

"We're okay with that" replied Lincoln and Luna. "But if someone tries to mess with Luna, I'm going to kill them" replied Lincoln. Luna felt honored by how much Lincoln cares about her privacy.

"At the spa?" asked Jordan.

"Sounds natural" replied Lincoln and Luna in their normal tone. They're starting to sound like twins.

Jordan chuckles. "Wow, the sibling thing is really making things progress between the both of you. I mean Lincoln is 12 and is bound to go through puberty like me. Luna is 16 and she's pretty much a graceful and lovely teen with her own independence. This is the sibling bond that defies all odds and I am impressed."

"It's how we deal with it" replied Luna. "And like I said, I have seen Linc naked many times when he was a kid. So I guess motherly instincts kick in and let me simmer down to the fact he's my baby bro with no clothes."

"So true" replied Lincoln. Luna then hugs Lincoln and kisses his forehead. She then walks away but she does say something.

"Heck, I don't mind going to a nudist beach with Jordan tagging along, or even going into a poll with just Lincoln and Jordan, even if we don't have anything on."

That made Lincoln and Jordan blush and Luna heads back to the room. Jordan then looks to Lincoln with concern and also blushing. "She was kidding right?"

"Knowing Luna, no idea" replied Lincoln. "I mean, me and Luna haring is a sibling thing. But when it comes to you and me then I know when I have to respect our personal privacy and not push it any further."

"Well, that is true" replied Jordan then she has some worry on her. "I am a bit riled up after what Andrew and Jeffrey tried to do to me. How the heck did they know about human body parts?! We barely know about that in school!"

"Andrew must've gotten the idea from his dad's magazines and knowing Jeffrey, he's just a sick and twisted pervert with no morale and nor respect for others and their privacy" replied Lincoln. He then hugs Jordan. "But they're gone now, I'm her for you and those two are not coming back anytime for the rest of our lives. So you don't have to worry anymore."

Jordan hugs Lincoln back. She was a bit worried about Lincoln getting into more trouble and right now she is the one who is worried about herself and Lincoln. She's going to be staying with the louds until she's no longer feeling on edge. They then break the hug and go back to tooth brushing.

Just then they hear a knock at the door. "Who is it?" asked Lincoln.

Leni opens it. "Hi guys, mind if use the shower?"

Jordan was going to say something, but Lincoln cuts in. "Go ahead sis."

"Thanks you guys." Leni closes the shower curtains and turns on the shower. Jordan did not see that one coming, but she knows change is coming to the loud house. Change that could make things a bit odd and interesting for the rest of the time Jordan spends with all of them. '_I wonder what other things are gonna happen next to this family._'

"So, do the other sister's know about this sharing the bathroom together thing?" asked Jordan.

"Well, back then we all just shared the mirror and that was it. Now we're sharing turns in the shower and the toilet" replied Lincoln. "Like I said it seems natural, our parents are cool with it, just as long there aren't going to be any inappropriate accidents. Because that's just going way too far."

"Linky is right" replied Leni as she is showering.

Jordan is astonished by all of this. '_Yup, a whole lot of change is coming._'

(_Skip, hours later_.)

Lincoln and Jordan both walk down the stairs, with Luna behind them carrying her overnight bag, and they hear a knock on the door. "That must be my dad" said Jordan.

Lori gets up from the couch and opens the door. "Hey there Mr. Rosato." She lets him through and Rick sees Jordan.

"Hi sweetie, how was the night here?" asked Rick as he hugs his daughter.

"Like the last times I stayed over after some horrible experience, also I think I'm over my fear of barbed wire" replied Jordan. Because now I know there are far scarier things than just barbed wire. But, either way I'm feeling alright."

Rick knew she would try and get over some stuff, but he can tell she's a little bit traumatized. "Are you sure you wanna go back home later? You can stay here another night with the louds."

Jordan nods. "I'm sure dad. I kinda miss home and miss my room and all my other stuff. I just have to learn how to move on and cope with what happened in the past and try and look forward to whatever happens for me and Lincoln and the others in the future. Like Lincoln does at times."

Lincoln smirks. "Taking a page off of my book, nice."

Rick then takes the overnight bag from Luna. "Thanks for keeping an eye on Jordan Luna."

"All in a day's work for the resident loud house legal guardian, also we kinda were clingy last night ever since what happened" replied Luna. "I guess we didn't wanna leave each other's side after what had happened."

Rick sighs. "I can't blame ya. After what happened we're all on edge after what had happened yesterday." then Rick looks to Jordan. "Also, your god father Peter Harris says that Andrew will be spending the rest of his middle school time in Juvie in Detroit and Jeffrey is sent to a juvenile hall in the state of San Andreas, they won't be around to do any more trouble."

"Do their parents know?" asked Lori.

"Jeffrey's parents are missing, no one knows where they went" replied Rick. "They probably don't want anything to do with their messed up son and just fled. As for Andrew, his parents have moved out of Royal Woods and are going to live in Detroit so they can talk to Andrew and see what his issues are, and no with did not file any law suits on them. After what you and Lincoln did, pretty much was payback for their attempted crimes."

"I gotta admit, you two knocked those two dorks out of the park!" Lynn Jr comes out from the kitchen with a sandwich. "I still can't forget about that video of what you guys did, you two are pros in wrestling, and no I won't push you guys into sparring with me. I learned hat the last time Lincoln dealt with me in the squared ring." She then heads upstairs.

Lincoln looks to Lori. "Is that video of our small wrestling defense still trending?"

Lori looks to her phone. "Still is, and you guys got a lot of comments and likes. Some of them are from WWE wrestlers and at this point you might get the attention of their boss."

"Mr. McMahon coming here would be a total shocker of a lifetime!" said Lincoln.

"The man who runs and guns the WWE Empire and makes it bigger coming to see us would be so cool!" replied Jordan. "But he might end up asking us who trained us in those moves and ask us how we did it."

"Let's try and keep that part a secret and say we mimicked and put it into our dodge ball skills" replied Lincoln. "We can't fully reveal our other worldly mentor and friends to everyone."

"Good excuse, also who the heck posted the video?" asked Lori. She sees the name "_ Cowboy40Man-merica _" Lori then realized who it was. "Oh, Peter Harris did it. Wow. Literally did not see that one coming."

Soon Rick Rosato heads back to his car and drives off with the overnight bag. While Lincoln and Jordan hop into Luna's car and they drive off. Lori watches them all leave and goes back to the living room and thinks. '_I should spend some time with Lincoln, I'm graduating tomorrow and I wanna spend what time I might have left before I take that diploma. Some time with my little brother. Time to make a plan!_'

(_Gus' Games n' Grub_.)

Luna's car parks and all three of them get into the arcade and are greeted by their friends. "Lincoln! Jordan!"

"Oh boy" replied Lincoln and Jordan as they are crowded by their pals and gals. They all start asking them if they were alright and wanted to know if there was anything they can do to help, though Simon and Stella do not crowd Lincoln and Jordan with questions and worry. Luna sees this was becoming chaotic and kinda overwhelming.

"Alright, alright guys that's enough!" said Luna. They all back away. "I don't want you guys over crowding these two after what happened to them. So please, just take it nice and steady and don't push it people."

They all stay silent. "Sorry about that Lincoln and Jordan, we were just worried is all" said Kat.

"Yeah, I mean Andrew and Jeffrey tag teaming to do something evil is just as darn right crazy as Tyler with those two big stinkers" said Liam.

"We wanted to know if you guys need any help after what happened" replied Tabby. "We're all friendlies here." The others also agreed.

"My dads were feeling worried, but I told them to leave you and Jordan be because you guys can get over things through each other's company and with the help of good family, usually Luna" replied Clyde.

"Also, I could guess Luna is here on her protective mode" said Simon. "Sam told me you would be and that is why I didn't join the crowd."

"And thank goodness for that warning too" replied Stella.

"Well, Luna is being her normal self when it comes to the aftermaths of what happened that involved trouble and scarring memories" replied Lincoln. "So we can't blame her for doing her job and role. She will be with us for the whole day, I hope that's fine."

"We understand man" replied Rusty.

"No complaining here" replied Zach.

"Adult or Teenage supervision is okay with us" replied Mollie.

"We know how much you three seem close" said Jenny. "The boy, the girl and the protective teen sister." then she realizes what she said. "Wow that needs to be the title to a movie." then Jenny has another idea. "Or perhaps a school play! Or theater!"

Lance chuckles and playfully says. "Oh boy, looks like big idea Jenny is back online! Run for your lives!"

"She's been going through some thoughts about helping be part of the middle school drama club as well as the newspaper of the middle school" replied Joy. "And she might as well be part of the theater club too."

"What are the odds she might run the Royal Theater and all of its stage plays?" asked Tabby with a slight chuckle, they all heard this and thought it would be somewhat funny and also a great idea.

"Then she's bound to hit it big and make a true name for herself and probably keep coming up with ideas for new plays, that might involve us in them" replied Sadie. They all laugh a bit.

"Okay then, now that we have all of that taken care of. How about we enjoy some game time?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah!" They all head onto the games of the arcade and enjoy themselves. While Luna sits by the chairs and watches over Lincoln and Jordan, she makes sure she has a good vision of the two kids and makes sure no one else was there to ruin this.

What they all don't know, is that Luna brought the baseball case and it's in her car's trunk. Just in case.

(_Skip, after some game time_.)

They all finish having some gun and all of them are enjoying some pizza that Luna paid for them as well as some sodas. "Thanks for paying for the lunch, this is nice of you" replied Sadie.

"Well, I thought you all deserved something good to eat after some good gaming and I made sure each slice is something you all like" replied Luna.

"Yeah, but how the heck did you know what kind of toppings we like?" asked Polly.

"Sometimes I overhear Lincoln writing down the things you guys like, he had it all planned out for some last moment hang out times before you guys head off to you summer vacays" replied Luna.

They are all stunned by this and look to Lincoln, Lincoln is also stunned and he looks to Luna. "I thought you were asleep at that time?"

"Sorry Linc, but I woke up when I heard you do some last minute planning for your pals" replied Luna as she ruffles Lincoln's hair. All of them chuckle a bit, they were kinda surprised that one of Lincoln's sisters now knows what toppings they like.

"So, anything else we're planning to do?" asked Mollie.

"I guess we still got some other stuff to do way before almost all of us head off to do our own things for the summer" replied Jordan. "I was thinking we split up into teams once the Middle School Graduation is also over, me and my gals and Lincoln with his pals and we do some awesome summer fun time before the summer vacation begins."

"Now that there sounds like a plan I can go with" said Liam. "Heck, we can go down the farm and do some rough and tumble."

"While we girls have some fun at the mall" said Cookie. "We might buy some cool things we might need when we head off to our own vacations."

Lincoln and Jordan smile seeing this, they had a few more days before they say goodbye to their pals until middle school begins. Some last time fun moments with them and then they can have a reunion hang out when they all get back, that is if none of them are feeling jet lagged or something.

Lincoln looks to Clyde. "Are your dad's feeling okay with you going someplace on your own and without someone to be there to help you out?"

"Well, the original plan was to have you tag along" replied Clyde. "But that was years ago and I know that things are different know and you got your thing and I got mine. So, I told my dad's that I am so ready to do it all on my own and make new friends there. Or find someone who might like the same things as I do."

"That's nice of you to tell your dad's otherwise and show them that you're ready to it on your own Clyde. I'm proud of you man" replied Lincoln.

"Keep showing them how much you have changed and they might just see things your way for once, though listening to them is also alright" replied Jordan.

"The kid who was weak and vulnerable and had change issues is now turning into the preteen he was meant to be" chuckled Simon. "Being tough and at the same time understanding is a good look on you McBride, keep it up."

Clyde smiles hearing this and he sees the others were also happy and proud of him and what he's going to do for the summer. The girls are hoping he finds that special someone who can help him through and through like Jordan is to Lincoln. "Thanks guys, and I also have to tell all of you that I passed the initiation for the camp, all I had to do was show them the cookies I made and they like them and now I'm inbound for some baking fun!"

"Well, we wish you good luck with that one Clyde" replied Zach. "And I can't wait for Clowning Camp. It is gonna be so awesome!"

"We're both bound to make a big impact and laugh out loud!" said Giggles and the others also chuckled at that pun, they were all going to enjoy the rest of the days they got as a team of fun in Royal Woods.

(_Ketcham Park_.)

They have finished their casual hang out time with their pals and gals at the arcade and now Lincoln, Jordan and Luna are now at the park taking a nice stroll and looking around. "It sure is nice to always come by and just enjoy the company of those who you trust and love" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, and we got a whole lot of summer to spend all of it" said Jordan. "Whether it be here, or at the loud house or somewhere where both our families can have fun and be together."

Luna then sees a tree and she goes over to it and sits down, Lincoln and Jordan follow her and they also take a seat on either side of Luna. "Do you guys think I'm kinda overprotective?" asked Luna.

They look to her and they can tell she's kinda concerned. "Well, in a way you can be" replied Lincoln. "But we know you do this to keep us safe after something bad happens and you wanna be sure that nothing else is gonna go wrong, so we understand and we're okay with it. You eventually go back to your normal self at the end of a day or two and we can all relax and be ourselves."

"Unlike other kids who might find it too much or a bit too far like Clyde when his dads are watching over him. Lincoln and I don't mind, we appreciate how much you care for our wellbeing and we are not embarrassed by anything that you do" replied Jordan.

Luna smiles and pulls them both closer to her. "Wow, thanks you two. That makes me feel kinda better, for a minute there I thought you two didn't like it when I was like this and I was being too over bearing on the both of you."

"You do this to keep an eye on us and we like it when you do so" replied Jordan. "We're growing up and sooner or later we'll be able to look after ourselves" replied Jordan. "But we'll always appreciate how you look after us. Like a mom." Luna felt touched by this and kisses both their foreheads.

Lincoln then looks to his big sister. "Luna, were you planning to use the bat when all of that crazy stuff happened yesterday?"

Luna sighs. "I had to, we all agreed Lucifer is for emergencies only and what happened was an emergency. Though I didn't get to use it because you and Jordan handled the situation with ease, and I'm proud of you both." Lincoln and Jordan hug tightly onto Luna and slowly close their eyes and both kids hold each other's hands as they hug Luna.

Luna smiled being a part of this and closed her eyes. Though they all had one thing in common in their thoughts. '_I hope I don't have to use that bat again, I don't want someone to get badly hurt or worse. Me getting into an outburst and going berserk._' Lincoln, Jordan and Luna were all worried in their thoughts, but they know trouble will come once again and the bat will be their weapon of vengeance

**A/N: Thank you once again for giving me a small idea on the Aftermath of what happened last chapter and I hope this was okay. Up next is a requested chapter by Doctor Reality. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/28/20.**


	230. Chapter 230

**Chapter 230**

**In collaboration with Doctor Reality.**

(_The Loud House._)

Lincoln sits back and relaxes onto the couch after a day of hanging out with Jordan, his friends and of course with his big sister Luna. "Hey bro." Lincoln looks to his left and he sees Luna. "If there's anything wrong I'll be upstairs okay?"

"Okay sis, I'm just gonna chill here for a bit" replied Lincoln. Luna smiles and heads upstairs to relax with her instruments, leaving Lincoln all alone in the living room to take in the peace.

But then Lincoln notices something from where his video games are placed. He gets off the couch and goes over to it, he pulls it out from underneath his PlayStation and he sees it was a scrap book, a scrap book containing all of the memories he shared with his sisters, all of the good memories from the past.

Lincoln smiles and decides to open it and he sees pics of when he had his first kiddie ride along with Luan and Lucy, the time he helped put the twins to sleep, when he took a bath alongside Lynn, he cheered on for Lisa's first ever Nobel prize, when he first met his baby sister Lily, when Leni pushed him on the swings for the first time and his first bike ride without training wheels and his mom and dad were proud of him.

Lincoln sheds some tears seeing a photo of when Lincoln was held by Luna, the first time he was brought into the house, he smiled seeing the warm smile from his 4 year old sister Luna. But then he sees some photos that really did bring back some damn good memories, memories of Lori and him.

A one year old Lincoln sitting on his baby chair in the kitchen being fed his first ice cream by a 7 year old Lori, a 5 year old Lincoln popping bubbles in the park and with an 11 year old Lori blowing them, a 7 year old Lincoln fast asleep while a 13 year old Lori is telling him a bedtime story and lastly, a 10 year old Lincoln along with his 16 year old sister Lori at Dairyland Amoosement park both of them wearing Dairyland hats and milkshakes, and the sky in the background is orange, meaning it was afternoon.

Lincoln sheds a tear from this and looks away from the scrap book and just stares at nothing, he recaps all of the great memories he had with his oldest sister, as of now he feels like time is slowing down and it's been a year. But in real life it's been 10 minutes of staring at nothing,

"Lincoln." Lincoln snaps out of his trance and sees Lucy holding Lily and with her is Lola, Lana and Lisa. "Are you feeling okay?"

"You were staring at nothing for ten minutes when we came in here" replied Lola.

"We just got back from the park" said Lana. "Is something wrong big brother?"

"You appear to be reminiscing some thoughts that may have something to do with the scrapbook" said Lisa. "Were they memories of the times you were with Luna?"

Lincoln smiles, "Yeah, I was looking at the scrapbook, but I wasn't going through some memories of Luna. Those memories are something I can see every day. What I was going through were the photos of Lori. Since she is …… Leaving soon." Lincoln looks down in sadness.

The little sisters can tell he was feeling kinda sad. "Well, don't worry Lincoln. Lori will always be in touch with us, she spent a whole day with almost all of us before she graduates and they were fun" said Lana.

"And you should be happy for her" said Lucy. "She gets to go to college and achieve the dream she's been looking for. We're all proud of her."

"She may be leaving, but that doesn't mean she won't forget about us" said Lola. "Chances she'll come by top visit on holidays or any of our birthdays."

"She will be the first within the loud name to go to college" said Lisa. "Though I have been in college many times, but not as a student and I for one am filled with glee and truthful greatness for Lori making it to the big time of education."

Lincoln smiles hearing this from his little sisters. "Yeah, I guess your right guys. Lori will always be there for us, no matter how far away she is. Though, things will never be the same without her in the house. We won't be a family of 13 anymore, this is one change that will be tough to go by."

Lucy and the younger sisters can see he was feeling sad about all of this, they all get onto the couch and they all hug Lincoln. Lincoln notices this and he hugs them back, they were all going to miss the eldest sibling in the family.

(_The next day_.)

Things seem to be peaceful around the house. Though Lincoln was still reeling from reminiscing old memories of good times with Lori and he knows that the house will miss one pair of eyes amongst the crowd of kids, but he knows it's for the best. For all of them.

Currently Lincoln is on his lower bunk and looking to his comic book of the Teen Titans. Luna isn't there, she is at Bangers n' Mosh hanging out with friends and coming up with some new songs that could go well for their tour with Mick Swagger on June 13.

But then someone comes in and sits on the bed. "Lincoln, what' wrong? You don't seem like the hanging out or normal good mood today?" Lincoln lowers his comic and sees it was Lori looking towards him with concern.

Lincoln puts his comic book away and he sits up. "Feeling fine, Luna said she was busy at Bangers n' Mosh with her pals, Jordan is busy bringing Ajax to the pet salon, Patriot and Valkyrie are back at the tree house tower with their nest and chicks and the rest of my friends are all busy preparing for their big Summer Vacations."

Lori smiles. "Good, come with me little bro. We're going somewhere." Lori gets up and walks out the room, Lincoln is confused by this, but he follows her. He makes sure he has his phone with him and his wallet.

They both board into Vanzilla and they drive off. Lincoln is confused as to what is happening, but he just thinks Lori needs help with something important.

(_Burpin' Burger_.)

Vanzilla stops and Lincoln sees the place. "Lori, what are we doing here?" They then exit the can and enter the fast food restaurant.

They see Polly, Margo and Paula sitting at a booth and talking to each other, and Trent, Lance and Artie talking to each other in another booth.

Lori and Lincoln then reach the front counter. "So, what will you be having Lincoln?" asked Lori."

Lincoln is still confused at what was even happening. "A burger and curly fries and a milkshake I guess."

"Okay then, go find a booth for both of us and I'll order our food." Lori heads to the cash register and speaks with the cashier who is Tad. Lincoln is confused still and heads to a booth where they can wait for their food.

It didn't take long for Lori to come back with their order. Lori ordered the chicken burger and soda and she handed Lincoln his food. "There you go Lincoln, well let's eat." They both eat their lunch.

Lincoln takes a bite and then looks to Lori. "Lori, why are you doing this?"

Lori then drinks her soda. "Just wanted to do something nice for you Lincoln, it's no crime to do that." Lori then takes a selfie of herself and Lincoln, and of course Lincoln was okay with this. But he was still confused as to what was even happening.

(_Gus's Games n' Grub_.)

Vanzilla makes it to the arcade and parks. Lincoln and Lori get out and enter the arcade, Lincoln was even more confused. '_What the heck are we doing at the place I hang out and where Lori used to work?_'

He then sees Lori talking to an old friend at the counter and then goes over to Lincoln. "Here you go." Lori hands him 15 tokens. "I also ordered us a pepperoni pizza after you've had your fun here, the money is on me Lincoln."

Lincoln takes the tokens and was kinda happy, but then he looks to Lori. "Umm, what's this all about Lori?"

"Nothing much, now go and enjoy yourself." But then she has tokens of her own. "Or, would you rather get beaten by your older sister?"

Lincoln then has fiery determination in his eyes. "Oh, it is on!" They both head off to the racing game and enjoy some competitive arcade gaming, then they place some other games that were meant for two players. Eventually they used up all their tokens and went to a booth and ate some pizza.

Lincoln was amazed Lori still had the gaming spirit in her, he does recall she used to come to Gus's when she was a kid and also played the video games, though she played old games. But Lincoln was still confused. '_Why is Lori doing this? What is even happening?_' And of course once again Lori takes a selfie with her baby brother. Lincoln was okay with this.

Lori then has an idea after eating and they soon leave the arcade and into Vanzilla. At the same time Simon and Stella arrive on the scene and enter the arcade.

(_Royal Woods Mall_)

Lincoln was now seeing this is a good reason as to why this is happening. '_Yeah, this makes sense. Lori wants to let me do some fun before I have to help her with whatever it is she needs here, though I honestly don't mind. She can just ask me and I'd say yes depending on what it is._'

They pass by Reiningers and like two dozen clothes stores and places Lori normally goes for her shopping. '_Okay, maybe there's a new store opening up and she wants me to go there._' But Lincoln sees no new stores in the area and he sees where they were headed to.

The Royal Woods Mall Movie House.

Lincoln is confused and then he sees Lori buying their tickets and then going back to him. "Lori, what is this? Why are we even here?"

Lori hands him some 3D glasses. "Godzilla: King of the Monsters is back on theaters and they put in on 3D, so why not watch it in 3D. What do you say Lincoln?"

Lincoln has never watched a 3D movie in ten months. "Wow! Heck yeah I wanna watch it! Thanks so much Lori!"

Lori smiles. "You're welcome Lincoln. Now then, let's go and watch this epic monster movie." They both get some snacks in which Lori paid for and they went into the large theater room and watch the movie.

Lincoln felt like questioning Lori about this, but he's too excited to watch the movie in 3D. He does notice Zach, Rusty and Mr. Grouse? Lincoln also sees some of Lori and Leni's friends. Chaz, Dana, Becky, Ruby, Spencer and Principal Rivers?

The movie starts and they both enjoy the startling 3D of the film whether it be Ghidorah emerging from his slumber or Godzilla fighting the 3 headed false king. To Lincoln, it was awesome and it felt even better with Lori by his side.

(_Hours later_.)

The sky is now orange as the sun is at the low afternoon time. Lincoln and Lori leaves the Royal Woods Mall and head into Vanzilla, Lincoln wants to ask Lori about this but he doesn't and just heads to the passenger's seat as Lori turns on the engine and they drive off.

As they drive, Lincoln couldn't help but feel completely confused by all of this. Lori brought Lincoln to the places he likes, but there aren't all the places he likes. These seem to be the places he went to from way back then. Lincoln feels as if his mind is a whirlpool of confusion. Because sure as heck Lori doesn't drive for favors from her siblings anymore.

'_Something tells me, I know where Lori is taking us next._' Lincoln could only think of predictions of what will happen today with his eldest sister.

(_Ketcham Park_.)

Lincoln looks out the window and sees the park and smiles. '_Nailed it._' He knew she would take them here, but he was still kinda confused.

Lori parks Vanzilla and they both get out and take a nice and peaceful stroll around the place. They see lots of kids enjoying what time they have left there at the park before it closes its gates.

They see some familiar friends there. They spot Teri and her little sister Darcy, Haiku sitting underneath a tree, Polly and Margo roller skate by and they high five Lincoln, Trent and Kat chatting near the fountain and they wave when they see Carol sitting by the pond and skipping stones.

Lori smiles and chuckles a bit seeing some kids playing with some bubbles, Lincoln also sees this and it reminds him of what they did back then. Then, some part of Lincoln was figuring out what was really happening here.

"Lori?" the 18 year old blonde looks to her brother. "Why are you doing this? Why did you bring me to places that seem to make me happy and you'd pay for them?"

Lori smiles and then sees a bench. "Come and sit with me little brother." Lincoln and Lori go to the same bench, the very same bench where Lincoln and Jordan first met. They both enjoy the wind blowing on their hair.

Lori then breaks the silence. "Yesterday, I left the bathroom with my phone in hand and I was about to head to the living room, but then I saw you going through the pictures of you and me in the scrapbook, then I heard you talking to Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily and that's when I decided to make the plan to spend a whole day with you. One last day before I have to graduate, though chances we will do this again before I have to leave on September."

Lincoln felt a bit guilty for saying what he said yesterday. "Sorry Lori, about yesterday. I guess I was feeling kinda upset to the fact you were going to leave after a few months and it just got emotional to me."

Lori then pulls him close to her. "There's no need to apologize Lincoln, I understand what your saying and I too feel a bit saddened that I won't be around soon, but know this. We will always be in touch and no matter how far away we may be, I will always be there to help you guys out. Either call or text me, I'm okay with either one."

Lincoln smiles and hugs Lori. "We'll try not to call or text you when you got something busy to do."

Lori rubs his hair. "Family is all that matters and I will always be there for family." She then kisses his forehead and they both tighten the hug.

"I love you Lori, so, so much." Lincoln closes his eyes and he hugs Lori and lays his head onto her side.

Lori hugs him back and strokes his white hair. "And I love you too Lincoln, always."

They both enjoy this moment of peace and sibling love as the setting sun shines onto them, tomorrow will be the day Lori leaves her high school days and starts a new life. But she will always treasure her family, just as they will always treasure her.

Old memories pour into the thoughts of these two siblings, and they await for new ones to come with all of their friends and family along for the ride. They have all summer for these moments.

**A/N: Thanks again to Doctor Reality for the idea of this chapter and concept for it as well, even though this chapter seems short. Normally I do 7 pages and more than 3,000 to 4,000 words, but this was 6 pages and more than 2,700 words, still this turned out okay and I hope you all liked it too. Next up, Lori graduating and there might be some tears involved and lots of emotional memories. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/29/20.**


	231. Chapter 231

**Chapter 231**

(_June 9, The Loud house._)

All the louds are once again dressed into some neat and clean formal wear. They are all getting ready for what the day brings for them and this day is the day one of them makes their leave from high school and onward to college, soon.

At the room of the eldest in the siblings, Lori is looking at herself in the mirror and she smiles at what she sees. Lori sees just how well the graduation uniform suited her. "Do you think this is way too big, or is it supposed to be like this" chuckled Lori.

Leni and Rita look towards her and smile. "We think you look okay Lori, also I think they're supposed to be big and not fully fitting for the person. Otherwise that'll be almost inappropriate" replied Leni.

Rita also stands next to Lori. "Reminds me of myself when I was getting ready for my graduation day. Only mines was kinda thrilling and I didn't have much siblings and relatives in the family."

Leni and Lori hug Rita. "At least you got a big family, who all loves you" replied Leni.

Rita hugs them back. "This shouldn't be about me girls, this is about you Lori. You are the third member of this family to graduate high school and possibly the first loud to make a path to college. I am so proud of you and so are the others."

"Thanks mom, and I'm pretty excited myself" replied Lori. "I just hope Bobby is doing well for his graduation day, sure wish I could be there to cheer him on and he could be here to cheer me on." Lori recalls that when Bobby was still living in Royal Woods, he'd always imagine the day he'd graduate with Lori and they would both do it in their romantic style, but things are different now and what matters now is that the family is there to watch Lori take her step out of high school.

"Well, we should get going. We got one hour before the whole thing begins and the others are waiting for us downstairs and sure as heck we got a surprise for you!" said Leni.

Lori is confused and sees her mom also excited. "Well, at least there won't be any spoilers. Let's get going then."

They head out of the room and make their way down the halls and they see all the pets making their way down the stairs also dressed with bow ties. Lori smiles knowing that everyone will be there, which means Great Aunt Ruth and Aunt Shirley will be there too, if only they're uncle was there but he's in Europe and he's busy.

Lori, Leni and Rita reach the bottom and they see the rest of the family waiting for them. Lynn Sr, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily, Pop-pop, Gran-gran, Rick, Jesse and Jordan and their eagle friends and Jordan's dog Ajax are also there.

"Wow, talk about one big welcome committee" chuckled Lori.

"Well, now you know how I feel when you all waited for me for my graduation day" replied Lincoln, this makes them all chuckle a bit.

"My little girl is now a big girl, and is …… Is going to graduate." Lynn Sr sheds some tears and almost drops the camera again, luckily Luna catches.

"Pop's, try and keep yourself together. We're all happy for Lori and sure as heck this camera won't if it drops" replied Luna as she checks if it was okay.

"I question how this old camera has managed to live through the years of this family and still serve in taking all the photos for the album" replied Lisa.

"I don't want that camera to break down, I still got my graduation tomorrow" replied Lynn Jr, the others didn't forget and they all know they're will be tears and some emotional talk as well.

"Let's get some of these pics started fam, I wanna make sure my eldest granddaughter has the best grad photos with the family who is truly proud of her" replied Pop-pop.

Lori comes down and she takes some pictures of herself with her family. With her roommate/sister Leni, with Lincoln, with each of the others siblings, with her parents, with Pop-pop and lastly with the whole family, including the Rosato's and the pets.

Lynn Sr and Rita look through all of the photos and smile. "This is going to be the one thing we will always see as the best moment in your life Lori, we're so proud of you" replied Lynn Sr.

"Thanks guys." Lori then looks to her siblings. "This is it, I'm going to graduate and the rest of you are all stepping up a grade and ready to make some big changes into your lives. I would be proud of myself, I fi wasn't also proud to all of you guys."

All of the siblings were touched by this and they join in a sibling group hug, all of them. Then they break the hug and Leni thinks it's time. "Here Lori." She hands Lori a tablet.

"Um, I already have one" replied Lori. But then the screen turns on. "_Hey babe._"

Lori is stunned to see who it is and is also wearing a graduation uniform. "Bobby?! What the heck?!" She then looks to her family. "Did you guys plan this? For me? For us?"

"_They did babe, Lincoln was the one who came up with the idea that we should live stream each other so that we can both see ourselves as we graduate and of course I barely trust Sergio into holding this, so Lincoln sent someone here to do it. Jordan's godfather Peter Harris._" the tablet screen changes and they see Peter Harris sitting amongst the Casagrandes and waving. "_I'll hand him the tablet soon, when I'm almost up. This is so great!_"

Lori then looks to Lincoln. "Oh Lincoln, this is so thoughtful of you." She then goes over and hugs her little brother. "Thank you so much Lincoln!"

Lincoln returns the hug. "You and Bobby have a strong and beautiful relationship, kinda like how Jordan and I are starting and making it bloom, so I know this is one moment where you two can get to be together and share the graduation moment. Like a couple from the old days of high school, like old times sis."

The others clap at the nice speech Lincoln said to Lori. Lori then breaks the hug with Lincoln and she kisses his forehead. "Thank you so much little bro, you truly are the man with the plan." Lincoln smiles and they hug one more time. Even Bobby who is seeing from the tablet is also crying a bit.

Rick Rosato then checks his watch. "Alright everyone, it's time to head off now. We got 30 minutes and counting." They all nod and head off to their vehicles and they drive off.

(_Royal Woods High School._)

They all make it and find some decent and perfect places to park their rides and they all come out and see lots of students making their way in the graduation uniforms and then Lori sees her friends also in graduation uniforms.

Dana, Becky, Carol, Teri and Whitney. "Hey girls!" said Lori, the others also go to her and they group hug. "Look at us, we're all ready to make our way out of high school and advance to the next step of being adults."

"That next step might have to wait Lori, we still got to spend our last summer here in Royal Woods till we all head off to college" replied Becky.

"A lot of our pals and gals from the other clubs are also making their mark and sure as heck we all are going to leave behind memories that would last us for a long time" replied Carol.

"Until they put up like a high school reunion" replied Whitney. That was something they were all looking forward to.

Lori looks to Teri. "How is your little sister doing with all of this?"

Teri looks to her parents and little sister who are looking around the place. "She wants to spend all the time she has with me for the whole summer, she is kinda sad that I gotta go off to college. But I told her I'll always be in touch with her. Always."

Lori chuckles. "Same with me and my siblings, especially to Lincoln. We're all going to leave more than just memories. There will be tears, but these are tears don't won't last forever, we'll all see each other again."

"My little bro Chaz is also proud of me" replied Dana. "He literally cried so hard when we were leaving the house, it's like old times when he looked up to me." They all see Dana's parents and Chaz who is shedding some tears. "See what I mean?" They all chuckle at this.

"So, how's Bobby? I know he's also graduating and it doesn't seem easy that you two are graduating but not in the same school" asked Becky, the others also wanna know.

"Well, Lincoln came up with this." She shows them the tablet and explains to them the plan Lincoln made for her to see Bobby and for Bobby to see Lori.

"Looks like your little bro is at it again" chuckled Carol. "Always making plans that can be helpful."

"I'm sure Jordan had a part in this plan, they seem smart and more tactical together" replied Becky.

"He really knows what to do and how to make things right with his sisters and the problems they have" replied Dana.

Lori chuckles and looks to the tablet that is waiting for Bobby's graduation part. "Yeah, he sure does know how to make things right and help all of us."

Leni looks around and then she sees her friends, Jackie, Mandee, Fiona and Miguel. "What're you guys all doing here? You guys aren't graduating."

"True, but out friends are graduating and we wanna be here to support them and cheer them on" replied Mandee.

"They may be a year older than us, but we've all had great memories and shared so much moments together" replied Fiona.

"Absolutely, and I am so glad we got the week off from Mrs. Carmichael and we still have to spend what time we have left with our friends for the summer" replied Miguel.

"Aloha Beach Resort is waiting for us, but we're all going to wait. We have a big plan for that one!" said Jackie.

Leni gets curious and then smiles. "Then I can't wait to know what it is, but something tells me it's more than just you guys and probably me and Lori. Does this involve all of my siblings?"

Leni's friend's chuckle. "That is a big surprise and no spoiler's girl!" chuckled Jackie. Leni knows they have something planned and sure as heck Aloha Beach Resort is bound to get hot for the summer.

Lincoln and Jordan, along with Lynn Jr are helping Luna and her band get their instruments. The Luna-Tics were asked to perform a small bit for the graduation day ceremony, something that sparks back memories of these teenagers who once made great strides in this school.

"And to think, Jordan and me were the ones who did some small musical performance for our own graduation day and now Luna and her band is" chuckled Lincoln.

"This is going to be so awesome!" said Jordan. Lynn Jr passes by them with four amps on her shoulders. "Try not to put them down too hard Lynn, otherwise they won't work."

"Got it!" Lynn Jr passes by her dad who is just carrying one amp, he is impressed at his daughter's strength and also feels small from seeing his daughter do this.

Patriot and Valkyrie and both airborne and watching over the place, where are their chicks? They are carrying them with small baby carrier bags strapped to them, like how parents do with their babies. Is this weird?

Lincoln and Jordan then spot Carol waving at them and motioning them to come over. Lincoln and Jordan know what this is all about and they go towards her. "Hey Carol."

"Hey guys, this is it. I'm graduating and I'll be headed to Fairway University alongside Lori and Becky, this is …. This is big for all of us" said Carol nervously.

Lincoln and Jordan hug her. "We know, and we know we'll be in touch. Fairway is a nice college, but you never know when something crazy might happen and that's the very reason why we wanna stay in touch with you. To also help keep an eye on Lori" replied Lincoln.

"Lori will be facing some hard times and so will you, even though we settled all of what happened long ago with a small deal. We wanna make sure you can act as a sister figure for Lori when she needs it, when the rest of her siblings are busy and she needs support the most" replied Jordan. "You think you can do that?"

Carol smiles and hugs them back. "I was Lori's rival for a long time and our rivalry ended when we stopped our dumb selfie contest, so yeah I will do my best to be like a sister to Lori. We are besties after all and I'll be sure to see how you two are doing and my deal with you Jordan, it's still up and I'm okay with it and I'll always keep it in mind. It's the least I could do."

They then break the hug and go back to the others. Luna sees this and smiles, Carol is like another sister to them, almost like Lori's twin. Lori also notices this and is still curious. '_What was that deal Jordan made with Carol?_' She knows she can't ask them, so she'll wait and perhaps one day they'll tell their friends and family about it.

Just then they all hear the microphone turn on at the back of the school. Which means it was almost time and all the students have to head off and get ready to fall in line and wait for their names to be called out.

Luna and her band head onto the stage with the school marching band geeks.

All the families and friends get to the back of the school and they take their seats and await the grad kids, who are ready to take their diplomas.

Soon, Principal Rivers is on stage. "Thank you all for coming for this moment, we are truly proud and happy for the teens who will be taking that big step into adulthood, whether it be for college or following whatever dream they seek. So, without further ado, let me present to you the Royal Woods High School seniors of 2019 – 2020! Luna and her band and the marching band geeks perform the graduation song. Classic and rock combined.

Everyone claps as they see the teenagers stepping out from the school back doors and walking their way to the stage and they all sit onto the chairs on stage and await their names.

Among them, Lori is holding the tablet and she's looking at Bobby who seems to be doing the same thing. "This is it, this is our day to graduate. We may not be literally there for each other, but this is okay."

"_I sure wish I could be there and you could be here. But we both have some paths to take and I know soon we will be together for reals with the life we both will make together._"

The very words from Bobby makes Lori blush and her friends giggle at this.

The loud family were feeling proud of this moment, for the eldest amongst the loud siblings to earn her diploma and make it to the next stage of her adulthood. Lincoln is the one feeling the warm spark in his heart ignite.

Lincoln still recalls what he and Lori did yesterday and he will treasure it. Forever.

One by one, Principal Rivers calls out their names and they each come onto the pedestal say their words and then they take their diploma, shake Principal Rives hand and heads back to the seats amongst the other graduates.

"Alright, and our last diploma to the girl who made the Varsity Golf team legend and stand tall in Royal Woods!" said Principal Rivers. "Lori Marie Loud!" Everyone claps as Lori hands the tablet to Patriot so he can let Bobby see it in a different point of view, he already got his diploma in which Lori saw it.

Lori stands next to Principal Rivers and she's given the pedestal.

Lori looks around to the many faces of friends and families and to those who have known her for what she has accomplished.

"Never have I thought, that something like this would ever happen to me. Okay, so I have known that this might happen to me. It was kinda my dream, but we all have had this kind of dream once or twice." Everyone else chuckles and some of them agree, they too have dreamt of graduating once and one day.

"We all have our new lives to look forward to, but we have all the time we need before we do that. Some of us will take that big leap into the new life eventually, in the meantime we should spend what time we have left with those we love and reassure them that everything will be alright as we soon make our goodbyes and head off to where the road takes us."

I for one am proud of the family I have and to all of these friends behind me who are also thinking of the same thing. We may be far from each other when we take our leave from this town and possibly the state, but the memories we have shared since we were really young kids will live on and stay within our hearts and minds, and I will treasure the memories of everything that has happened. Like reliving all the good times, with those who I care for and love. Thank you all for coming, and thank you for being here to see all of us become something more."

Everyone stands up and claps at the speech Lori made. The louds shed tears hearing this, Lincoln is the one who has more tears and is proud at what his sister said.

Lori then looks to Principal Rivers, she hands Lori her diploma and they shake hands. Then Lori hugs her principal. "Thanks for being a good principal to all of us, we hope you can do so for the next generation."

Principal Rivers smiles and hugs Lori back. "I look forward to hearing all the things you have accomplished din life and what you're going to do at Fairway, thank you for making this high school as great as golf Lori Loud."

They then break the hug and Lori goes over to her friends and Patriot hands her back the tablet and she sees Bobby in tears and everyone else?

"_Sorry babe, they all wanted to hear you say the speech and it was beautiful!_"

Lori chuckles and see everyone at the Great Lake City High School graduation wave at her and clap as well. Lori literally made a big impact onto both high schools and everyone seems to be proud of her.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for being here to see these teens take their next step out of high school and for the amazing moments they have made." She then looks to the students.

"And I am truly thankful at the support and the will these teens have put into this school, as a principal this is one generation I will truly miss and never forget." the students felt touched by her words.

"And now, I present to you all the Royal Woods High School graduates of 2019 – 2020!"

All the high school graduates toss their hats into the air and they all cheer for this great moment, then 11 Apollo fighters fly by at great speed and leave a colorful trail of confetti.

Lori looks to Lincoln and Jordan who are smiling and waving, they once again made this spectacular for all of them.

Luna and her band with the school marching band perform the song for all of them to celebrate to.

Lori goes to her family and they hug. This was a moment in her life she will never, ever forget. College can wait, as of now she wants to spend the rest of the summer with her family.

One last summer, with her family and friends. Leni's friends have a plan, Lincoln along with Luna and Jordan are going on tour with Mick Swagger and coming tomorrow, Lynn Junior leaves middle school.

**A/N: Lori is done with high school, she has graduated and soon college will be ready for her. Next chapter in Middle School graduation for Lynn Junior, I'm surprised Michigan has one. Sure as heck there isn't one in my country. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 5/30/20 – 5/31/20.**


	232. Chapter 232

**Chapter 232**

(_June 10_)

Like yesterday and it seems things are as normal and yet exciting as well. The teens of the middle school are all excited just as the high school teens were yesterday. They are all ready to make their leave out of Middle School and head on towards High School.

(_The Loud House._)

Lynn Loud Junior is looking to herself in the mirror and is being helped by Lori and Leni. She looks to the graduation uniform which is a normal blue color along with the hat. "Wow, this is the day. Now I know how you feel Lori."

Lori chuckles. "Really now? Then how do you feel that would explain what I felt yesterday sis?"

"Well, I feel nervous, excited, anxious, a bit paranoid and also the urge to use the bathroom" replied Lynn Loud Junior. Then she realizes. "Oh, so this isn't the same feeling as you felt yesterday, okay never mind."

Lori and Leni chuckle. "You're nervous your own way, we all have our quirks when this happens" replied Leni. "Lori and I both had different feelings when we graduated Grade school and middle school, and soon I might feel some odd feelings when I leave out of high school."

Lori smiles hearing this. "Well, one word of advice Leni. Try and get some decent sleep before the big graduation day of yours next year, otherwise you might end up sleeping in the car."

Leni chuckles. "Noted." She then dusts off anything that is on Lynn's uniform and they look to her. "There, now you're all prepped and ready to make the big step out of middle school and head onward to high school, or as you would say making it to the Big Leagues! Did I get that right?"

Lynn Jr chuckles. "I think you did and it sounded cool of you to think of that about me. Thanks for helping me you guys, though I should wait till we get to the others to say that one."

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Lori. "Let's get a move on." They all head out of the room of the jock and Goth and they go down the stairs, they spot the whole family is there once again. Including Pop-pop and Gran-gran.

"Oh, there she is my little superstar taking her first leave out of middle school!" Rita goes over and hugs Lynn Jr and kisses her forehead.

Lynn chuckles and hugs her back. "Thanks mom." She then sees the others looking to her with smiles. "Come on guys, there's always room for one big family group hug, loud house style!"

They all gather and give the biggest family group hug onto Lynn Jr, she was glad this was all happening. Her family was there to be proud of what she has accomplished, even though she has made some small mistakes along the way, she was able to make up for all of them and she was ready to embark onto High School to make an even bigger change for her life.

They all break the group hug. "Alrighty guys, photos time!" said Lynn Sr. then they hear a knock on the door. They open it to see Jordan Rosato and her parents.

"Are we late?" asked Jordan. Lincoln goes over, hugs her and gives her a quick kiss.

"Not at all my love." Lincoln looks to his dad. "Can Jordan and I get the first photos with Lynn?"

"Sure thing kiddo" replied Lynn Sr. "We're all family, and technically it was the combined effort from the two of you to help junior see through her errors."

Lincoln and Jordan go over to Lynn Jr ad they take a few pics. "Glad you came Jordan. The girl who helped my little bro become who he is now and show some courage, determination and how to be strong in his own way" replied Lynn Jr. "Sure wish I was the one who did all those, but I know how rough and not so nurturing I can be. So, I'm cool with it."

"We all know it's whatever we think of that makes us strong" replied Lincoln. "All of us."

They then take a few more pics for Lynn Jr and the rest of the family, then it all ends with a large group family pic. Lynn Sr and Rita go through all their photos.

"Lynn Loud Jr, the fifth older sister to graduate from middle school!" Lynn Sr starts to cry. "This is the happiest moment for all of us, and my little girl!" He then cries into his hands and the camera falls.

Lori sees this and tosses one of the couch cushions and it lands safely. "Too close again dad, maybe next time someone else should hold the camera besides dad."

"I am still surprised as to why we keep using the same camera when we can use the other cameras around the house, or our phones or I could make an even better one" replied Lisa.

"Sorry, sorry." Lynn Sr wipes away his tears. "This camera was sued for my graduations and was from my dad and he passed it onto me, and now one day one of you gets to use it for all of your kid's graduation days."

"If the camera can live through the whole thing without being dropped a lot" replied Luan. "Because if it does then dad will surely shutter known that photo getting bombed! (Laughs), Get it?" They all groan from that, Lynn Sr didn't quite find that funny.

"At least we can keep this photo amongst the four other graduates of Royal Woods Middle School." Rita brings out the scrapbook and places Lynn's photo next to a middle school grad pic of Luan, Luna, Leni and Lori. "It's only a matter of time before Lincoln's ends up here, this is so beautiful!" Rita wipes away some tears.

"Well, with all that being said I think we should all get going" replied Pop-pop. "There's gonna be lots of happy parents looking forward to their graduating middle schoolers."

"Pop-pop is right, also because we might not get any parking spaces when we get there, so we should get moving people!" said Lynn Sr. they all scramble out of the house and get to their rides and they start their engines.

Patriot and Valkyrie decide to stay home and keep an eye on the place, and to their chicks as well. The whole family was okay with this, but they have no clue where the heck did Walt's and his duck girlfriend Della flew off to. Lincoln yells from Luna's car. "See you guys when we get back!"

They then drive off towards the Royal Woods Middle School.

(_Royal Woods Middle School._)

They arrive to the school and they make it on time. "Yes! We got good parking spots!" yelled Lynn Sr. "Dad, this isn't about parking spaces" replied Lucy. "We're here for Lynn, remember?"

They all get out of their rides and Lynn Jr sees her teammates from roller derby. "Guys!" She races towards them, her friends Margo, Nadia, Maddie and Lainey.

"You girls ready to rock it out when we leave this joint and hit it to high school?" asked Lynn Jr.

"Heck yeah we are, though some of us won't be here for the summer Lynn" said Maddie. "I guess we forgot to tell you."

Lynn Jr is shocked to hear this. "I'm sorry, you said the who did what now?"

Nadia chuckles. "Theo and I are going to South Africa for the next two months of summer, we're going to be spending so much time with both our families and I have always wanted to go there! Who knows, maybe I can bring back something sporty from there."

"Kaito wants to bring me to his home country of Japan, and like Nadia we're only gonna be gone for two months" replied Maddie. "My mom said she's never tried octopus ice cream before, that part I am not looking forward to, but if Kaito is with me then my moments there will be all worth it!"

"Alice and I are going to be having a blast in beautiful Hawaii with our parents for the next two months, it's going to be so romantic there for the both of us" replied Lainey as she day dreams, then Alice walks by her and gives her a quick kiss making Lainey giggle.

Lynn Jr looks to Margo. "What about you Margo? I can only assume you got plans with Elliot."

Margo sighs. "Sorry LJ, Elliot and I are going for a three month summer vacation with our families to New Orleans, it's going to be awesome. You're not upset are you?" The rest of the team are also concerned about this from Lynn.

But instead of being upset, Lynn smiles. "Not bothered at all guys. I get it, you four wanna spend some time with the boys who make you happy. I think I'm okay with that, besides we can always catch up when you guys get back. I can wait, I got all summer to hang out with my siblings before I reach high school with my girls!"

They all smile and they high five and fist bump each other. "Some of you are just gonna be gone for two months, so I know we'll see each other soon. One question though, when are you guys leaving?"

They all replied. "Tomorrow." Lynn Jr feels left out and disappointed, but she has to accept this. "I'll be there when you guys leave, I can ask my dad to come and watch you guys take off tomorrow."

Margo walks up to Lynn and hugs her. "Thanks for understanding Lynn, you're the best bestie I could ever have."

Lynn hugs her back. "Right back at ya Margo, and I look forward to beating you when we do tryouts for high school!"

They then break the hug. "Oh, it is on lie ping pong Lynn-sanity!" they both laugh and so do the others.

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle seeing this and are happy that Lynn Jr was graduating, Lincoln knows so much change is comin and he has to be prepared to be part of that change.

"Looks like we're not going to be the only ones who's pals and gals aren't gonna be around soon" replied Lincoln.

"Sure as heck not" replied Jordan. Then she sees someone familiar walk up to them. "Oh, hi Coach Keck."

The coach of the middle school gym goes to them. "Lincoln Loud and Jordan Rosato, good to see the two aces of dodge ball and eagle sports here and I look forward to seeing what you guys can do when middle school begins and if you guys are feeling like it, here." She hands them a flier.

"No way!" Lincoln and Jordan are shocked by this. "A Royal Woods first annual Dodge ball competition! On November?!"

"That's right and we're going up against Beaverton and I know you two are going to nail it down and show them no mercy" replied Coach Keck in a dominating voice. Then she calms down. "And I know that the sports here in the middle school aren't your forte's, Lynn Junior told me you guys are planning to join the Middle School music club, you two take that from Luna Loud and I look forward to seeing you guys win the musical talent show."

"Thanks for the support coach" replied Lincoln.

Jordan then looks to Lincoln and they both smile and nod. "And the one thing I can say about this dodge ball competition, Game on!"

Coach Keck chuckles. "That's what I like to hear, and let's hope you two can show some true backbone when you two claim the titles of Royal Woods Middle School dodge ball king and queen, which is a title that could trend through the school."

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle with her hearing this, almost like they understand how dodge ball was meant for them.

Luna chuckles slightly overhearing this from her car. '_A lot of kids aren't gonna make it through no man's dodge bal land soon, poor Tabby and Liam, and Clyde, and Rusty, Polly, Zach, Giggles, Stella, Simon, Mollie, Sadie, Trent, Kat …. Wow, they are going to get destroyed!_'

Lori, Leni and Luan also chuckle hearing this. They know it's not going to be a good ending for anyone when Lincoln and Jordan dominate the gym.

Lynn and her pals see someone go towards them. "The dodge ball crew is all here!" Polly "Pain" Wildsey.

"Polly!" They all go towards her and they high five and fist bump and knock each other on the heads and laugh.

"So, you here to watch us leave middle school and bolster our ranks to high school?" asked Nadia.

Polly sighs and she sees Lincoln and Jordan finish talking to coach Keck and going towards them. "Hey Polly, is Rusty here?" asked Lincoln.

"He's waiting with his dad and Rocky, they'll be here soon with the rest of your pals" replied Polly.

The way she said that did not make them feel happy, they knew something was wrong. "Polly, what the heck is happening?" asked Lynn.

Polly sighs. "We're leaving to our vacation to Detroit today guys, sorry." They all remain silent. "What?!"

"But I thought you were leaving on June 12?" asked Jordan.

"Yeah, but it turns out both my parents and the Spokes got the early access flights for June 10, our flight leaves at four thirty. I got a lot of time to spend the rest of the grad party before we take off" replied Polly.

This was some news they all did not see coming, but they all stopped being worried and calmed down. "Well, at least you came here just in time before we even make the big graduation walk out of middle school" replied Margo. "And that's all that matters Polly, our youngest teammate being here."

Polly smiles and hugs them, and since Lincoln and Jordan are also her friends they also join in. Lincoln and Jordan knows their friends will be here soon to also say goodbye to Polly.

Unknown to them Lucy hears this and sighs. '_Looks like Rocky and I aren't going to be hanging out before he leaves, I hope we can still stat in touch while we're distant. Sigh._'

Just then they all hear the announcement for all the middle school graduates and everyone else to get to the back of the school, it was time.

"Looks like it's time to make it happen girls" said Lynn Jr. "Let's get moving then." Lynn Jr and her friends head to the back with everyone else following.

They all get to their seats and await for the names of students to get their diplomas all while the students getting their diplomas fall in line and wait for their turn.

Principal Ramirez makes his/her announcement and speech about how much this makes her/him proud of these students who made it big, though he/she had some doubts with Lynn Jr and her actions, but she pulled through and made it after all.

This makes Lynn blush and chuckle nervously.

They all one by one get their diplomas and shake the hand of the principal, each of them feeling proud for this moment in their middle school life and looking forward to high school.

With all the diplomas gone they all toss their hats into the air and cheer and so do the crowd of friends and family.

Later, Lynn shares some photos with her teams from Soccer, Football, Lacrosse, Rugby, Basketball and of course Roller Derby.

They all do one big group hug and are planning to make their big final celebration into the Burpin' Burger, something for them to honor the farewell and soon to be welcome back for Polly.

Then the van of the Spokes arrives and Rusty and Rocky come out. Lincoln and Jordan go over to Rusty. "Did the others also say their goodbyes to you?" asked Lincoln.

Rusty smiles. "They did and we really got emotional but I was gonna miss them too while I'll be gone, but sure as heck we'll all be back for middle school and making it to the big time."

"Well, are you going with Polly to celebrate at the Burpin' Burger?" asked Jordan.

"We are" replied Rocky. "Her parents are already there, and I also came here to say goodbye to." Rocky then sees her. "Lucy. Rusty, I'll be back." Rocky goes over and talks to Lucy alone.

Lincoln, Jordan and rusty can tell this was kinda rough for the two 9 year olds, they had just started their small crush and look forward to making it into something more when they hit the right age, plus they are just cute together.

"Looks like so many changes are coming, let's hope Rocky won't be too much of a change for Lucy" said Lincoln. "She's trying to cope with the soon leaving of Lori, and we're all going to be riled up on that one."

"Dang right that is true man, and don't worry I'll keep an eye on Rocky and see if we can keep in touch for him and Lucy so they don't miss out on their usual poetry sharing time" replied Rusty. "Rocky is my little bro and I wanna see him happy."

Lincoln fist bumps with Rusty. "Good call there Spokes, good call."

They then see Lucy blush as Rocky holds her hand and kisses it. Lucy giggles and they both hug and then they part ways. Rocky looks to Rusty. "Okay, we should head to the Burpin' Burger now, along with Polly and her crew."

Rusty then does a triple fist bump with Lincoln and Jordan. "See you two around when summer is over, and I'll see what cool stuff I can bring back from Detroit."

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle. "We're looking forward to it." Rusty then heads back into the car with Rocky and then Polly goes over to Lincoln and Jordan.

"We'll be back when school closes in for the grand middle opening and I'll make sure Rusty is a changed man and that Rocky still stays in the words of poetry with Luce, later Loud and you too Rosato."

All three of them share a hug and then they watch as Polly heads to the Spokes car.

Lynn Jr finishes talking to the others and they all nod, she then goes over to Lincoln and Jordan. "I'll see you guys at home later for the graduation party. I gotta go and make one last burger toast to the unity and farewell of my team, until we get back after summer or two months."

Lincoln hugs Lynn. "Go and say goodbye to Polly the right way, and with your crew."

Lynn hugs him back, soon she parts ways with Lincoln and she heads to the Spokes car with her friends and they drive off to the Burpin' Burger.

They all watch as Lynn Jr and her friend's heads off to celebrate Polly's vacation and their team effort graduation. "Two down and eleven to go" replied Lincoln. "Our pals and gals are closing into having the best summer ever."

Jordan then leans onto his shoulder and then they all head back to the cars. Lincoln and Jordan look to the middle school and smile. '_Soon big girl, soon we'll be part of this and make a name for ourselves and for our friends._' They then drive off back home.

**A/N: Lynn is out of middle school and soon to be inbound for High school and it looks like Rusty, Polly and Rocky have left early, and soon the rest of the gang are going to their summer vacations. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/2/20.**


	233. Chapter 233

**Chapter 233**

(_The Loud House._)

Lucy is underneath the tree and is going through her poetry journal. "Sigh, this is very frustrating and also unnerving. What the heck is going on with me today? I should be focusing on making my poems today, I already have so many ideas. Why is it getting hard now?"

"I think I know." Lucy looks up and sees her big brother Lincoln standing in front of her. "Can I sit next to you Luce?"

Lucy scooches a bit. "Go ahead, I guess I can use the company." Lincoln sits next to Lucy and notices how miserable she is, well more miserable and depressed than she normally is.

"Lucy I know what you're going through" replied Lincoln. "Ever since Rocky left yesterday, you seem on edge and a little bit upset that he's not gonna be here."

Lucy looks down and closes her poetry journal. "I guess you're right Lincoln. It's just not the same without him here in town with me, I miss him so much and both have been having some great ideas on a few poems."

Lincoln then pulls Lucy close to him so she may lean her head onto his shoulder, something Luna does for him at times. "Lucy, you know you can call him if you want. They left via plane yesterday and probably are in Detroit right now and I'm sure he's waiting for you to call too."

Lucy still was unsure about this. Lincoln then kisses her forehead. "Lucy, you're a brave 9 year old girl now, you can be able to talk to him over the phone, ask him what he's doing and see if he has the time for some poetry with you. Don't be afraid of something you haven't tried yet, he'll be happy to hear from you."

Then Lincoln has an idea. "Or better yet, he's concerned about calling you."

Lucy looks to Lincoln confused. "Why would Rocky be concerned about calling me?"

"Lucy, you're both 9, you have this small crush on each other which is cute and you're both shy and lovers of poetry and most dark stuff. I think Rusty and I can tell when you two are both feeling nervous, he's definitely trying to call you, but doesn't know how to say it." Lincoln then picks up her pencil and gives it back to her.

Lucy then smiles. "You know what, you're right Lincoln. I think I should call him and see how life in Detroit is and ask if he wants to do some poetry. I should be brave now, just as I should be when I have to be the one to look after Lana, Lola and Lisa when school begins."

Lincoln smiles hearing this. "That's my little Goth sister. Now go and cal Rocky, he could use a close and shadowy friend like you."

Lucy blushes thinking Rocky would see her like that, or more. She then goes over and hugs her brother. "Thank you Lincoln, thanks for this talk."

Lincoln hugs her back. "No problem sis, it's what big brothers are for." They then break the hug and they both head back into the house, though Lucy heads in there first all excited with Lincoln chuckling at this.

From the window, Luna smiles while restringing one of her guitars. '_Lincoln is taking up some big sibling to little sibling talk time form me, I guess I really do know how to make my little bro into someone as wicked cool as me._' Luna then chuckles. '_I shouldn't over sell myself with that._'

Patriot and Valkyrie also see this and smiles, then Valkyrie grabs one of her chicks before they fall off the nest, looks like Artemis wants to fly like her parents, but she's not ready yet and neither are the others.

Luna the finishes restringing her acoustic and places it back into its case, she then leaves the room, but then she spots Lori and Leni doing some magazine quizzes and both of them having a good time. Luna knows Lori wants to spend the remaining summer with all her friends and family.

Luna then decides to check on the others and see what they were all doing. Luan wasn't in her room, but Luna does see the family comedienne with Lola and Lana and they were dismantling the Lego City they have made and they look like they were coming up with something big, like a surprise. Luna smiled seeing this.

Luna then sees Lisa playing with Lily, not with tools and science stuff. She seems to be helping Lily with her blocks and showing her some baby steps into learning with some baby education toys. Luna knows Lily is going to a nursery school soon, one of those fancy ones and that makes Luna proud of Lisa for helping her baby sister out.

Luna sees the room of Lynn Jr and Lucy and sees it was empty, Lynn did leave earlier with her dad to the airport to say goodbye to her crew who are going onto their family vacation trips.

Luna then sees Lucy run past her and get into her room, she looks inside and she sees Lucy unlocking her phone and making the call to Rocky Spokes.

Luna chuckles and then decides to head downstairs, she sees Lincoln on the couch so she joins him. "Hey bro, anything good on?"

"Nothing good, only news, some commercials and a few reruns of shows I have seen." Lincoln the turns off the TV. "Anything good with you sis?"

Luna just sits next to Lincoln and she pulls him close to her. "Only that I saw and heard you speaking to Lucy earlier and it was kinda sweet of you."

Lincoln chuckles and leans onto Luna's shoulder. "Well, I did learn from the best and the best one who knows how to make good talk seem motivating towards me is always you and I would do the same kind of talk to see what's bugging the little sisters."

Luna pulls Lincoln into a warm hug and Lincoln hugs her back. "You're going to middle school and partaking in both music and dodge ball, I am so stoked to see that happen baby bro."

"Me too Lunes, me too." The two of them stay like this, until they hear a knock on the door. They both get off the couch and they open the door to see who it is. "Hello there my beautiful" replied Lincoln with a loving smile.

Jordan chuckles. "Well I came here to see if you were available to hang out. Our friends are at Gus' and they wanna spend a last day moment, and to talk about Rusty not being here."

"Well, I don't seem to have any plans for today. So I guess I'm game" replied Lincoln.

Luna the writes down a note and leaves it onto the table and she goes towards Lincoln and Jordan with her purple jacket and car keys. "Let me give you two little dudes a lift there, I think I'll head to Sam's today and see what my babe is up to."

Lincoln and Jordan smile hearing that. "Thanks Luna." They then head into her Purple Ferrari and they drive off. What was in the note? "_ I'm taking Linc and Jordan to Gus's so they can hang out with their friends, will be back home soon dudes. _"

(_Gus' Games n' Grub._)

Luna stops her Ferrari and Lincoln and Jordan get out. "Thanks for lift sis, we'll call or txt if there's anything wrong" replied Lincoln.

Luna smiles. "See you guys later, and have fun with your pals and gals. You guys only got one day till the gang heads out for their summer vacation fun." She then drives off to Sam's house.

Lincoln and Jordan get into the arcade and they see their friends all sitting down and all enjoying some pizza. "Hey guys, you all look stoked for tomorrow" said Jordan.

"We are and even though Rusty isn't here, at least he gets to say he was the first one amongst us to have fun at Detroit" said Clyde. "Maybe he changes and becomes a pro at roller derby."

Lincoln chuckles. "If he plans to, then he should be prepared for an initiation from my sister Lynn, and he'd better be ready for whatever she can deliver to him." They all chuckle at this.

Lincoln and Jordan sit with them and eat some pizza. "So, we all know why we're all here and it's to spend some last minutes moment all together. So, what do we all have in mind?" asked Jordan.

They all look to each other and smile. "Local Net Gaming Hub!"

Lincoln and Jordan almost choke hearing that. "Wait what?!"

Trent chuckles. "You heard us guys, we wanna hang out at the computer shop as our last day hang out here in Royal Woods before we all head onto our summer vacation trips."

"Are you guys sure about this?" asked Lincoln. "Some of you guys aren't even gamers and probably won't have anything else to do when we get there."

"Well, some of play games in the arcade so it can't be that hard to play some online games" replied Sadie. "Plus Clyde said there are some fun offline games to try out."

Lincoln and Jordan weren't quite sure about this, they know the only ones who seem to know how to play online games is Clyde with whatever MORPG he plays, but the ones who seem to be aces when it comes to the most sophisticated and popular online games are Trent, Artie and Lance.

"I guess we can all go and hang out at the Local Net Gaming Hub for the day, we can team up at some games and perhaps learn more on how good we can be and the one thing I know is that there are three guys who knows League of Legends as we do." Lincoln and Jordan look to Artie, Lance and Trent and they high five.

"This is going to be awesome!" said Lance. "We can be a team and organize on the roles we can take and send our front line fight to the enemy!"

Zach raises his hand. "What is it Zach?"

"Are there any alien related games in the shop?" asked Zach.

Lincoln and Jordan try to recall what the alien related games are. "Well there is Alien vs Predator, Alien Covenant, Starcraft and of course Star Wars Battlefront 2" replied Jordan. "Though they may have updated and added some more games into the place, Linc and I haven't been there in three weeks and five days ever since all the troubles we went through."

"Then I guess we'll have to see what we can find and play" replied Joy. They all continue to eat their pizza and continue to talk about things they all plan to do at their summer vacation trips.

(_Skip, Local Net Gaming Hub._)

Luckily, it was just a walk there. They all look to the place. "This is it guys, the computer shop that is all the rage in town and the only one with the most epic online gaming" said Lincoln. "Let's lock and load."

They all head inside and they see a very familiar owner. "Well, if it isn't the long time players of the shop" smiled Adrien. "Good to see you two back in action."

"Well it's good to see you again Adrien, we missed this place" replied Lincoln as he looks around. "Sorry for not being around much, we've had some small issues to deal with."

"No problem you guys, and I assume your friends wanna try on some games" said Adrien.

"They do, it's like our last hang out before they head off to their summer vacation trips for the summer" replied Jordan. "So we're all going to see what kind of games they all are good at."

"Well we have some new games, we just added Mortal Kombat 11 Aftermath update and some other new RTS games. Feel free to try guys" replied Adrien. Then he recalls something. "And one more thing guys, this place won't be open starting next month all the way to the end of July, I gotta go and spend some summer time with my family."

"We understand man, we all have something to do for the summer" replied Simon. All of them understood what he has to do and are okay with it.

They all pay up for their hours, Lincoln and Jordan use their membership cards and they all get onto some computers nearby.

Mollie sees the game Left 4 Dead and is going to team up with Kat, Stella and Simon. Even though Simon plays League of Legends as well, he chose to play with Stella in shooting zombies.

Zach found the game Starcraft and goes through the tutorials and learns the ropes.

Clyde was able to find a game for him to play alongside Sadie, Joy and Jenny. Mario Kart.

Liam and Tabby play some Mortal Kombat.

While Lincoln, Jordan, Artie, Lance and Trent go into League of Legends. They put on their headsets and get into their roles.

"Okay guys, so who's who and whats the plan?" asked Trent. They look to Lincoln who smiles.

"Alright so I'm going bottom lane as Rakan, the Charmer as support. Anyone wanna join me?" asked Lincoln.

Jordan chuckles. "Then if your support then you need a Marksman, I'll be your Xayah, the Rebel."

"Wow. Even in League you guys are in romance mode" replied Artie. "I'm taking Top lane as Maokai, the Twisted Treant."

"You're gonna need some backup there man" said Lance. "I'm going with Sion, the Undead Juggernaut."

"I guess I got mid lane, and I'm going with the best champion update I have ever seen!" said Trent. "Fiddlesticks, the Harbinger of Doom!"

All five kids look to each other and nod and they chant. "Fight as five, win as one!" Even Adrien cheers for them and smirks. '_Perhaps I can put up a League of Legends contest here. That would be nice_'

All of them spend the best of their time together within the world of PC games, this is a beginning summer moment they will never forget and perhaps a new sport Lincoln and Jordan might be truly into alongside their friends.

(_Skip, later._)

They all leave the computer shop feeling relaxed and pumped up. "Oh wow! Those zombies were so many!" said Stella. "I'm glad we all made it out with barely a scratch."

"I am so glad I still know how to shoot the dead and tear them up" replied Simon. He then looks to Mollie. "Next time we play that, do not shoot the witch."

"How was I supposed to know she was going to kill all of us in anger? Plus the tank was way worse" replied Mollie.

"Not as worse for me!" said Kat. "Why do I keep getting vomited on by fat zombies?!" This made them chuckle a bit, and it was kinda funny even for Kat. It sounded like what a Youtuber would say.

"I have never seen so much blood in all my life, and I can't believe you killed me way too many times darlin'." Liam looks to Tabby.

"Well, I guess strumming and shredding builds up for some hand-to-hand epic combat, four armed dragon lady style" chuckled Tabby.

"At least I got a win, for once" said Clyde.

"We almost got you for that one, you could've gotten your fifth loss in a row!" chuckled Sadie.

"Next time, I wanna try that big spiked turtle guy! He looks awesome!" said Jenny.

"That race was so crazy!" said Joy. "I honestly had no clue which way was up or even down."

"Well, now I know how to build a base and build an army so I can beat alien if they invade and now I know what kind of aliens to trust" replied Zach as he goes through some notes he made about Starcraft strategy. "Also, I know some of you have been wondering where Giggles was, she was at the dentist all day for some major checkup before we leave tomorrow."

"Well, my mom said she was going to be busy all day at her work" replied Lincoln. "Now I know why."

"We won! And it was so awesome!" said Trent. "We nailed it like a team of pros!"

"And all it took was some total support from Lincoln and Jordan, you guys killed it! Literally!" said Artie.

"We should do this again sometime, like at our homes through our computers" said Lance.

"I think that'll work, what do you think Linc?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln smiles and looks to Artie, Lance, Trent and Jordan. "I think we just started a whole new gaming team, one that can push through and win it for the whole team."

They all chuckle and look to each other, they all see the sun getting kinda low. "So, I guess tomorrow is the day huh?" asked Zach.

"The day each of us has to go and do our own thing, for the whole summer" replied Clyde.

"Some of us aren't going to be alone when we take the leave" said Kat as she kisses Trent's cheek making him chuckle. Joy and Cookie do the same to Lance and Artie.

"And we'll be counting all the moments till we all come back and start a new school life" said Mollie.

"The next step will come soon when summer is over, which means we'll make so many new memories" said Sadie.

"We got to spend time with you lot before you all have some fun and enjoy it" said Tabby.

"Some of us aren't going anywhere just yet" said Simon, he holds Stella's hand since they will be going to Aloha beach resort on June 13.

"True, most of us have our own things to do here and spend time with our pals in doing so" replied Jenny.

"Darn right on that one, I got me lots of summer stuff to do in the farm and the summer farmers fair will begin on July and I cannot wait for it!" said Liam.

Jordan chuckles. "Look at us, having a good time before the day we know only as tomorrow arrives."

Lincoln sighs. "See you all tomorrow, for a heck of a goodbye and a soon to say hello and welcome home." They all nod and they all head their separate ways. Lincoln and Jordan watch them all walk off in either pairs or alone.

Jordan looks to Lincoln and gives him a quick kiss and he does the same, they then make the call for Luna to come and pick them up.

(_The Loud House, nighttime._)

Lincoln sighs as he lays onto the beanbag chair. He is a bit saddened he won't be able to hang out more with the rest of his friends, but he is greatful for the day he had.

Luna sits next to him. "You're upset a bit for the pals you have leaving, Jordan told me." She then pulls Lincoln close to her for a hug.

"You know, now that I think about it. We got our own little summer vacation trip to make sis" replied Lincoln.

Luna knows what he means. "The tour with Mick Swagger, the biggest thing for me, Sam, the band and you, Jordan and Tabby. This is gonna be big and we gotta be careful when we take this trip."

Lincoln smiles. "I know Luna, that's why we still have that plan for when some of us can't handle the pressure of being on the road and far from home, Mick Swagger even agrees to it."

Lincoln then leans onto Luna's shoulder. "We're going to be on the road and you along with your band alongside Mick are going to hit it big with the songs you guys made." Lincoln starts to yawn. "And I'll ….. Be there …. To cheer you on, Luna." Lincoln closes his eyes and hugs Luna. "Goodnight …. Sis."

Luna strokes his white hair and kisses his forehead and rests her head onto his. "Sweet dreams baby bro, sweet dreams." she too follows him into sleep, they both remain fast asleep onto the purple bean bag chair and in each other's embrace. Then something comes in from the window, sees them and places a blanket over them.

Patriot looks onto Lincoln and Luna and smiles. He knows he can't be with them when they head on tour, so it's not going to be easy for Patriot and Valkyrie to do their job in keeping Lincoln and Jordan safe.

But they know Luna, Sam and the band will keep an eye on them and they have a plan. Patriot then flies out the window and heads back to his mate and his chicks. They all had a big day of goodbyes tomorrow, for Lincoln and his friends.

**A/N: It came to me when I took an afternoon nap, I hope this was okay. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/2/20.**


	234. Chapter 234

**Chapter 234**

(_Rosato Residence._)

Jordan looks to herself in the mirror and she takes a good look at herself and sighs. She is wearing her yellow shirt with some flower petals on the sleeves, light blue skirt, black knee length leggings, brown shoes and white socks and her signature bow, along with her necklace and her gold hooped earrings.

Jordan then looks at the time. "Well, I should get going and see if Lincoln is ready for this." She then sees her dog Ajax get off her bed and go towards her. She kneels down and pets his head. "Stay here boy, mama's gotta go and say goodbye to some pals and gals."

Jordan then exits her room with her dog following her, she then sees her mom enter the living room. "Hello sweetie, Lincoln and Luna are outside waiting for you."

Jordan smiles. "Thanks mom, I'll be back later in the day." She then opens the door and sees Lincoln and Luna leaning by the purple Ferrari already in their attire.

Lincoln is wearing an orange polo with the logo of _ League of Legends _, red sleeveless hoodie jacket with the logo of an eagle on the back, blue jeans, brown belt, white and red sneakers and his necklace.

Luna is sporting a magenta shirt with a skull on it, purple jacket, black knee ripped jeans with a white belt, purple boots with white straps and her fingerless gloves, but she also has her signature paper clip earrings along with crescent earrings and a bunny shaped necklace.

"You two are looking kinda cool today? I thought we were just going to go and say goodbye to some of our friends" said Jordan. She goes over to Lincoln and they share a small kiss.

"Well, Luna thought it would be a good idea to show them some change to our pals and gals and perhaps this could motivate them to have an outfit change too, once they get back" replied Lincoln. "Besides, you're looking as fine as a rose yourself."

Jordan giggles. "Oh stop. You're just too much right now." She then gets hugged by Luna. "It's good to see you too Lunes." Jordan hugs her back.

"Just trying to lighten up the mood, you know that things aren't going to be the usual summer time hang out with less of your pals in town, but at least some of your pals and gals are still here" replied Luna. "I kinda forgot who else are staying home, I know Liam, Tabby, Stella and Simon are staying."

"Jenny is staying in town for the whole summer" replied Jordan. "And I kinda figured out why too, she said she was planning on some new name for the Royal Woods Middle School news blog since Principal Ramirez had decided to change it to the person who's going to become the chief of the whole thing, and of course it was Jenny who was chosen for that role."

Lincoln chuckles. "I could only guess Principal Ramirez must've seen her files and is impressed. Jenny is the first one in the group to score it big in Middle School this early."

"Actually that would be you two" replied Luna. "Recall after Lynn's grad day when Coach Keck went to the two of you and showed you guys the dodge ball competition?"

Lincoln and Jordan recall about that and they knew Luna was right. "Okay, okay. So Linc and I are first place making Jenny second to make a big impression" replied Jordan.

Lincoln then checks his watch. "We should get going to the airport, they're probably waiting for us to be there to bid them farewell." They all get into Luna's car and they head off to the airport.

(_Royal Woods Airport._)

They soon arrive, though they had to find a suitable parking space since this is an airport and they finally did after five minutes. They all come out of the car. "Is it really this hard to find a good parking spot at these kinds of places" said Luna in annoyance. "Jeez, this is another reason why I hate airports, sort of."

"Let's be lucky we found one, otherwise we'd never had gotten out of there" replied Jordan. "Now, where are they?"

Lincoln then points to the group of kids with a clown kid amongst them. "Not so hard to find since Giggles is part of the group." They go over towards them. "Hey guys."

"Lincoln! Jordan!" they all go to them. "We thought you guys must've gotten stuck in traffic or something" said Jenny.

"Nope, just some hard time trying to find a good parking space and believe me it wasn't easy at all" replied Lincoln, they all see Luna waiting by the car and waving at them. They then go back to talking.

"So, you guys all looked set and ready to leave." Jordan looks to Mollie, Sadie, Kat, Trent, Cookie, Artie, Joy and Lance. They are the ones who are going someplace very far from Michigan. "I hope you guys can keep in touch with all of us and show us the amazing things you guys have done on your trips."

Mollie chuckles. "Girl, you know I'll always stay in touch with my bestie, I always got your back and I just hope you and Linc over there have a rockin' good time tomorrow."

"Let's just hope that wherever we are in Alaska we can get a good signal, otherwise we'll just be sticking to cold hard survival mode for the next three months" replied Sadie.

"Trust me Sadie, we are going to have internet and working phones" replied Mollie. "My uncle owns a large villa in Alaska that is near a large mass of land which he owns and he also has so many animals that always come by. Let's make sure we do not interact with any bears and wolves." Some part of Sadie is regretting this, but she wants to have some summer/winter fun.

"Paris is so going to be romantic for me and my Artie" replied Cookie. "We're going to go shopping, nice strolls, shopping, see the Eiffel tower, shopping, romantic sunsets, shopping and dinner."

Artie chuckles nervously. "It's not just going to be about shopping is it? I mean, we're just spending some quality time even with our families in the lovely city of love."

Cookie giggles. "I'm just messing with you my sweet boy, though I will do little shopping since Paris is going to be one expensive, moment for the both of us."

Lincoln chuckles. "Lori would definitely be jealous that you two are going to Paris, Leni would wanna see there, Lucy would love to know the dark history and Luan of course would wanna meet an actual French mime and learn the ways of miming." they all chuckle at that one.

Clyde looks to Joy and Lance. "What about you two?"

"Florida is going to be hot, hot and hotter when we get there. Plus it's the place where they made so many awesome movies and perhaps we might stumble onto a movie being made" chuckled Joy.

"And if that actually does happen to us and our families, then be prepared to see us both on the big screens" Lance puts on some shades and they all chuckle.

"Now that's what I call seeing stars in the bright future!" chuckled Giggles, Zach also laughs at her pun.

Kat leans her head onto Trent's shoulder. "Hawaii is going to be so beautiful!" she then kisses his cheek and both of them giggle and the others also find this cute.

"Well, the only thing that'll make Hawaii beautiful is the fact I got me a girl whose got going to be beauty in the water and an angel of the deep" replied Trent as he pulls Kat closer to him. "Or better yet she's oceans daughter and I'll be in love underneath." He kisses her cheek making Kat giggle.

Luna chuckles hearing this and then realizes. '_Beauty in the water, angel of the deep. Oceans daughter, I found love underneath …. Whoa! I just got me a song idea!_'

Lincoln and Jordan both found the relationship between Kat and Trent to be as cute and similar to their relationship and the one to Stella and Simon. "Looks like you two will be smitten when the tides pull you into love in the shallows" replied Lincoln.

Jordan then goes over and she hugs her gals, Lincoln and the others fist bump and high five Lance, Trent and Artie.

"Try and stay out of trouble while we're not here" replied Lance.

"And when we do come back, League is going to be our mark. Five for the one win" said Trent.

"Or we could try another MOBA game" replied Artie.

Lincoln smiles. "See you boys when the school day closes in on all of us." They then see the families of the kids and they wave at them.

"Well looks like it's time for all of us to get a move on" said Mollie. They all gather their bags and walk to their families.

They then look back to Lincoln, Jordan, Simon, Stella, Clyde, Zach, Giggles, Jenny, Liam and Tabby and they wave goodbye to them. They also wave back.

Mollie and Sadie both go with their families and part ways with Kat and Trent, Lance and Joy and Cookie and Artie and they all head to their designated flights. Lincoln and the others look to the window and watch as each plane takes off.

Lincoln and Jordan smile. "Wait for it." As each plane takes off two Apollo fighters and one Harbinger Gunship follows them.

Simon looks to them. "You got them escorts so they're flights won't end badly didn't ya?" Lincoln and Jordan just snicker, that was all Simon and the others needed to know. "You sneaky little duo."

Clyde, Zach and Giggles then pick up their bags. "Well, we should head to our buses back into the town" replied Clyde. "We gotta make sure we meet up with our parents so they can watch us leave as well."

"We all came here from the rides with Mollie, Sadie and Trent" replied Zach. "And now it's about time we shoved off to our summer destinations."

"We're bound to spend less heat when we cool off at our fave things!" said Giggles.

"Come on, we'll give you guys a lift back home" replied Lincoln. Then they see Chunk's van and Luna and Chunk talking to each other. "Of course some of you came in his ride.

"I guess we forgot about telling you that one, we'll place all our stuff in Chunk's van and hitch a ride with you lot" replied Tabby.

They all bring their bags into Chunk's van and then went into Luna's Ferrari and they drove off back into town.

(_Royal Woods Bus Stop near the Mayor's hall._)

Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Jenny, Liam, Tabby, Clyde, Simon, Stella and Luan watch as Giggles and Zach say their goodbyes to their parents. Though they see Zach talking to his parents about some things and they seemed to be happy for him, they then let the two kids go over to their friends. (_Luan got there before they all did, I guess she's an early to be a bird! Ha!_)

"Well, this is it" said Zach. "Next stop, Clowning summer camp and we'll be making some juggling good times as the entertainment keeps floating!"

Giggles snickers from that one. She then looks to Luan. "I'll do my best to be as a good as a clown as you have been and maybe one day when we get back we can make Funny Business into something as comical as comedy!"

Luan chuckles at that one. "Good one Giggles!" She then hugs Giggles. "No pressure and just let your heart soar into what you believe in." They then break the hug. "Chin up, shoes shined, joy buzzer ready, rubber chicken attached and show them how funny you can be out there!"

Giggles smiles. "I'll do my best Luan!"

Lincoln, Clyde and Liam high five with Zach. "You have fun out there Zach, it's going to be one big change for you entering the clowning/comedy business and I hope you can be as a great clown as your gal" replied Lincoln.

"We'll be rootin' for ya as the days go by and be sure to be cautious if there be some wild animals near them parts" said Liam. "I know the clowning camp is not too far from a forest, it's not a clowning camp if there ain't no nature."

Zach laughs at that one. "I'll try my best guys, and I think I'll also continue with my star gazing. My parents want me to keep an eye out for a long lost comet that hasn't been seen in 500 years." Zach then looks to Clyde. They both share a small hug.

"Have fun at Clowning camp buddy" replied Clyde, he then breaks the hug with his best pal.

"And you better make those goods at the baking camp as good as they can be, see you soon Clyde" replied Zach.

Zach and Giggles then sees the bus to clowning camp and they grab their bags. "You ready, set and going for a clowning?" asked Giggles.

Zach smiles. "I wouldn't have it any other way." They both board the bus and meet with some other kids who are trying clowning camp. Zach and Giggles find some seats and they look out the window and wave goodbye to their friends and family, until they meet them again at the end of summer.

They watch and wave as the bus was no longer in view. Then they watch as Giggles and Zach's parents get into their cars and drive off back home, feeling proud at their middle school kids growing up.

Then Clyde sees his dad's arrive in their van. "Clyde!" Harold and Howard run towards Clyde and hug him, so does Cleopawtra and Nepurrtiti. "We are so glad we came before you even left, and we're hoping you have all you need."

Jordan sighs. "Here we go again, the safety stuff."

Clyde then opens his two bags. "I got my cook book, extra clothes, my phone, all of my key ingredients, personal cooking tools, my chef outfit and a few of my allergy pills."

The others are a bit confused. Harold and Howard sigh in relief. "We thought you may have forgotten one key ingredient or a tool or some underwear" replied Harold.

"I guess we should put this back in the cabinet." Howard shows he brought a large bowl. "And now that I see your bags, it probably isn't really necessary."

Clyde chuckles. "Thanks for being so concerning dad's this is nice, not worrying about my medical issues, except for a few allergies and I'll do my best to be the best baker in camp." He then hugs his dads. "I'll miss you guys, but don't worry I will call and/or text."

Howard and Harold just hug Clyde and cry, so do their cats. "We're so proud of you Clyde."

Lincoln and the others were stunned. Clyde's dads didn't pack him too many medical junk, which means Clyde's words were able to get through to them and now they're letting him do things on his own, okay maybe him graduating grade school motivated them to do this instead.

Clyde then sees the bus from the distance headed towards them. He then goes over to his pals. "Well, I guess this is where I say goodbye. For now."

"Have fun out there dude, and make those other chefs see why you're baking is the best" said Stella.

"No pressure and no worries man. Just go with the flow and be who you are" replied Simon.

"Can't wait to see you come back and share some of them new pastries you might have" replied Liam.

"Let's see if you got the chops to make scones better than anything when you get there" said Tabby.

"When you do get back and you did something awesome, then I'll make sure your words are heard McBride" replied Jenny.

"You are so going to put the pan in the oven on them" chuckled Luan.

"Rock on and bake on little dude" replied Luna.

Clyde then looks to Lincoln and Jordan. "Things will be really different by the time I get back, that part I know and I hope you guys have a fun time with the Mick Swagger tour, all of you."

Lincoln and Jordan go over and hug Clyde. "See you when you get back Clyde and try and find someone who can care and help you along the way too" replied Jordan. They soon break the hug.

Clyde chuckles. "I will and keep an eye on Lincoln, he needs all the company as this summer roles on." Jordan nods, then Clyde looks to Lincoln.

Lincoln smiles and shakes his hand. "See you when you get back, buddy."

Clyde was pleased to heat that again. "We might not the best of friends or even Clincoln McLoud anymore, but I am so glad that things changed and made us all who we are. Take care Lincold Loud and I'll see you when classes start."

Clyde then sees the bus has arrived and it's named for Michigan Summer Camp, delta-22. There must be a lot of other camps out there.

Clyde then looks to his friends and his dad's and he waves goodbye to them, he then gets onboard the bus and he looks out the window and he waves goodbye to them, he sees them all shed some tears and wave good luck to him. Okay, so Howard and Harold are the ones crying.

Lincoln sighs. "Well, I guess that's all of them. Now all we gotta do is wait for them to come back home." The others also agreed, summer isn't going to be the same much, now that half of their friends are no longer there.

On the bus, Clyde is going through his personal recipe book, then the bus stops and someone comes onboard and is standing next to his seat. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Clyde looks to the girl and is in an awes struck look.

A thin girl with light skin, long brunette hair and two pairs of eye lashes. She's wearing a light purple beret, a t-shirt in horizontal black and white stripes, a pink overall dress, black and white striped sock and purple shoes. "Hi, my name is Chloe. Chloe Curda."

"Clyde, Clyde McBride and this seat is available." Clyde moves his bag down and Chloe sits next to him. "Are you new in town Chloe?"

"I am, my parents and my little sister have just moved from Great Lake City and even though I should be hanging out in town and learning all about the other kids, I still wanna go forward with baking camp" replied Chloe. She then notices his book of personal recipes.

"Wow, you got one too!" She shows Clyde her personal book of recipes. "I've been baking since I was ten and one day I wanna be on Operation Dessert Storm."

"That's my favorite show!" said Clyde. Chloe giggles. "Mine too!" Clyde smiles, he could tell this was the start of something new, his Sparking Relationship.

(_Night Time, the Loud House._)

Luna had finished her new song. "Mermaid, now this is going to be a one hit wonder for the tour and a lot of people are sure dang gonna love this one."

"Whatever works I guess sis." Lincoln starts to pack up some of his stuff for the big trip tomorrow and he wasn't alone.

"We got all of our personal gear, while the heavier ones are with Chunk in his van outside." Jordan places her keytar into its case. Also, she's not wrong, Chester "Chunk" Monk's van is at the Loud's driveway and he's asleep in there. Wow!

"I'm glad your parents said it was okay for you to stay over, now we can be organized and get ourselves prepped and ready for when tomorrow comes" replied Lincoln, he puts his acoustic into its case. "This is gonna be big."

Luna goes over and grabs her axe and puts it into its case. "Dang right it is. The big time, the lime light and the first ever tour for the Luna-Tics! This tour is going to be rad!" Luna then looks to the clock. "Oh, we should all get to bed now, we gotta get up bright and early before Mick's tour bus gets here and the rest of the band!"

Luckily, they are all in their pajamas and ready for some sleep. Luna goes over and she hugs Lincoln and Jordan and she kisses them both on the forehead. "Remember, tomorrow once we go on tour there might not be any going back. But should anyone, from Sam, Tabby, Sully, Mazzy, Myself and you guys go under some bad vibes and pressure, then we're headed back home. Alright?"

Lincoln and Jordan nod. "We know the plan sis, and we understand if things go awry real fast" replied Lincoln. "The one thing we know about rock and roll tours, they can get wild and crazy real fast and that's one thing we all have to avoid."

Jordan also agrees. "We're not gonna have Patriot and Valkyrie with us, so we have to keep an eye on each other and make sure none of us fall victim to anything bad or worse, we're just 12 along with Tabby and we're with 16 year olds and a few adults."

Luna then hugs them tightly. "No one is going to hurt you two little dudes, I promise that."

They then get into bed, Luna on her top bunk and Lincoln and Jordan sharing the lower bunk. "Goodnight Luna."

"Goodnight Lincoln and Jordan, let's _dream on _and see what tomorrow has for all of us." they then close their eyes and fall asleep. Tomorrow was a big day, one they will never forget and they hope that all their friends are having as much as a blast with their summer time vacation trips as they will soon.

**A/N: So long to Clyde, Zach, Giggles, Mollie, Sadie, Trent, Kat, Joy, Lance, Cookie and Artie, but we will see them make a comeback soon at the end of August and right before school begins and it looks like Clyde McBride has met Chloe, the girl from the episode "Brave the Last Dance." Next chapter, Mick Swagger Tour: Day 1. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/3/20.**


	235. Chapter 235

**Chapter 235**

(_The Loud House, early morning._)

Jordan comes out of the bathroom and is all dressed in her normal clothes along with a yellow hoodie, she then goes to the bedroom and she sees Lincoln and Luna getting their bags. "Looks like we're all set and ready for today."

"Dang right we are, we got all of our gear packed up and we are ready to make like rockstars and pave our way to the open road" replied Lincoln. Luna and Jordan chuckle at what he just said.

"Nice words there bro." Luna goes over and ruffles his hair. "Learning from the big sis teacher."

"Well, we should get going now." Jordan goes over and picks up her bag. "They might be waiting outside." Lincoln and Luna nod and they all get out of the house and head downstairs.

Upon reaching the last few steps, they see the rest of the louds waiting for them and all in their normal clothes and some jackets since it is cold outside. "There's our road tripping musicians!" Rita goes to Lincoln and Luna and hugs them. "Look at you guys, going on tour with a big time rock star!"

"Thanks mom" replied Lincoln and Luna, they then break the hug and get hugged by the rest of the family.

"We are so happy for you guys!" said Leni as she hugs them.

"We'll do what we can to support you from the house" said Lori. "But don't forget to text or video chat with us."

"Going to the road to do more than just crossing" said Luan. "I guess these two birds are going to do more than just cluck around on stage! (Laughs) Get it?" They all groan from that pun.

"Pop-pop said he can't be here this early, but he is proud at what you two are doing and he's hoping you guys stay safe and rock out there like champs!" said Lynn Jr.

"We're gonna miss you Linky!" reply the twins as they hug Lincoln's legs.

"They will only be gone for a week, though I myself feel distressed with how you two won't be here. But nevertheless we will do what we can to hold down the house even with you two not round and also clean your room" replied Lisa. Lily also joins in the hug.

Lincoln then hands Lily his stuffed rabbit. "To think about me while I'm gone baby sis." Lily takes the stuffed rabbit and hugs it and then hugs Lincoln.

"Bye, bye Winky." They all awe at this.

Lincoln hugs his baby sister. "See you when I get back little sister, I will come back."

They then break the hug and Lincoln sees Lucy. "Lincoln, I'm going to take advantage of this and learn how to tend to the others. In case one day you …. You leave for college." They all look to Lucy and they know she's right. "And for when you have to go to middle school, I'll be the one to make sure things around here are okay."

Lincoln smiles and hugs Lucy. "I can always count on you to make things right, you're changing and that's a good thing." Lucy then hugs Lincoln back. "See you soon Luce."

Lynn Sr takes a picture of this. "My two kids, the ones who are closest to are going on the road, without us." He then starts to cry and drop the camera, but it doesn't and he notices it's taped to his hands. What the heck?" Lynn Jr secretly has tape in her pocket, nice call there LJ.

Rita goes over to Jordan. "Your mom and dad are outside waiting and so are the others." They all get outside and they see Chunk eating a breakfast sandwich that Lynn Sr made. They then hear a car horn and then they see Sully, Mazzy, Tabby, Simon and Sam arriving in a blue Impala Low rider?! What?!

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What?!" they all say in shock. "Dang! Now that is a car" said Lynn Jr.

The car stops and they all get out. Sam goes over to Luna, gives her a quick kiss. "You like my ride?"

They all look to Sam. "You're ride?!" Lincoln and Jordan are blown away. "What?! How? When?"

Simon chuckles. "That's right, mom and dad have been saving this car for Sam when this would happen. She earned her driver's license months ago and now she has her own set of wheels and she looks awesome!"

"Dudes! Does anyone else know about this?!" asked Luna as she looks to the electric blue car.

"Well, only us" replied Sully. "But pretty soon teens from Royal Woods High School will see this beauty when classes begin."

"The whole of Royal Woods doesn't know" replied Tabby. "Okay, so I guess Liam knows since I waited at his place and Sam picked me up from there."

"Sam will be the talk of the school and soon be joined with you" said Mazzy. "I mean, Sam has a blue impala low rider and Luna has her purple Ferrari, so it's like a couple thing."

Chunk swallows his breakfast. "That would make the color indigo." Chunk then helps get Simon's bike out of the Sam's car. "I could only guess Simon is here to say goodbye to his sister and use the bike to go home."

"You knew right Chunk my man." Simon high fives with Chunk. Then he goes over to Lincoln and Jordan. "You guys have fun on the road and don't do anything crazy out there besides just rocking and rolling."

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle. "We'll try our best and we hope you have fun with Stella for the next 7 days at Aloha Beach Resort."

"And if the life guard is Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, tell him we said hi and they we're doing our own thing" replied Jordan.

Simon smiles. "Sure thing guys." He then fist bumps and shakes hands with Lincoln and Jordan.

Sully and Mazzy go over to Chunks and they check on all the gear. "Looks like we got everything here and everything in tip top shape" said Sully. "No damaged and no need for any repairs."

"I slept in the driveway in me van and made sure all the gear was ready before we shove off" replied Chunk. "They also let me sue their shower." He then takes another bite from his breakfast sandwich.

Mazzy chuckles. "Classic Chunk, always ready to be on time, on the clock and ready for whatever happens."

Lincoln and Jordan go over to Tabby. "How did Liam feel that you're going today?" asked Jordan.

"Well, the farm boy felt a little bit bummed out, but I made sure that nothing bad will happen and that I won't be doing anything that might hurt our relationship. He trusts me and I trust him to making sure that our love is as strong as the city of rock and roll" replied Tabby.

Luna, Sam, Sully, Mazzy, Lincoln, Jordan and Chunk clap at her words. "Nice speech girl" replied Jordan.

"One thing I know about Liam, he's going to be rooting for you in his dreams and also think about you for the next seven days too" replied Lincoln and they all chuckle.

Jordan sees her parents and her dog Ajax, and she goes over to them and hugs them. "Take care out there sweetie, have fun and stay safe too" replied Jesse.

"Try and stay close to Luna, Lincoln, and Sam or to anyone in the band" replied Rick. "We don't want you to get into any ruckus with some other kids around the country."

"I will mom and dad and I won't be a part of anything stupid or crazy and sure as heck Lincoln and I will have each other's backs and so will Luna." Jordan then goes to her dog and he licks her. "Easy boy, I'm gonna miss you too." She hugs Ajax. "Be good while I'm gone and don't do anything stupid or reckless or I will remove all your doggy treat privileges." Ajax has no clue how to even respond to that one.

Lincoln and Luna look to their family and hug them all again. "Stay safe out there and keep an eye on your brother Luna" said Rita. "Be a mom for him while you're doing your songs on stage."

"I will mom, I'll always be the emergency mom figure for my little bro and also be one for Jordan too" replied Luna as she hugs Rita.

"Try not to get into trouble Linky, we all know there could be a lot of people who know who you are" replied Leni as she strokes his white hair and kisses his forehead.

Lincoln chuckles. "I got it Leni, nothing bad is going to happen." the others also wish them to have fun and be safe. Then Lincoln and Jordan see Patriot and Valkyrie arrive with their chicks on their baby carrier bags, like what most normal parents wear these days. This seems weird for the others to see.

Lincoln and Jordan let them sit on their shoulders. "We really wish you guys could come with us, but you're both parents and right now your obligations are on your chicks" said Jordan.

"Keep Artemis, Freya and Harrier safe" replied Lincoln. "Perhaps when we get back they might learn how to fly and then we can spend some time all together."

The two eagles nuzzle onto Lincoln and Jordan and they pet their heads and scratch their necks, they were going to miss, Lincoln and Jordan and they were going to miss, Patriot and Valkyrie. The two eagles let them hold their chicks.

"Stay strong little guys, and wait for us to come back so we can see how much you have grown" said Lincoln as he holds Harrier.

"We are so going to miss those cute chirps you guys make." Jordan brings Freya and Artemis to her face and they try to hug her with their tiny wings. "Oh, you guys are so cute!"

They then put the little eagle babies back to their parents and then they hug Patriot and Valkyrie. "We'll be back and we'll be safe. We got this" said Lincoln and Jordan in unison. They then break the hug and have one big group hug from their family.

Then they all hear some truck and a bus horn sound. They break the hug and they see 2 Mick Swagger tour buses and a large Prime Mover truck with a large trailer in the back. "Whoa!"

The bus stops and coming out is none other than Mick Swagger. "Well, well there. Hello and top of the morning to all of ya!" He then goes towards Luna and her band. "Are you kids ready for this one week summer tour across the country?"

Luna and her band smile. "Heck yeah we are!" Luna goes towards Mick. "We still have to recall the deal we made."

"Understood luv, all in good time and my manager made sure of it as well" replied Mick Swagger. "Well he isn't here right now, he's at our next venue over at Indiana."

He then looks to Lincoln, Jordan and Tabby. "Whatever happens kids, I will make sure nothing else bad happens. That's a Mick Swagger promise."

The three kids were confused by this, but they understand. "Okay, I guess."

Mick Swagger then sees their rides. "You can all park your rides on the truck, and the van as well and." He sees the blue car. "Whose sweet ride is this?"

"That would be mine Mick" replied Sam. "My parents gave it to me before I go on the tour, I already got my driver's license from months ago and they have been saving this beauty for me for something like this."

"Now that is what I call impressive. Go ahead and park your rides in, but first we have to see your gear" said Mick Swagger.

"That won't be necessary guv" said Chunk. All the gear is in tip top shape, also I know you bus might have all the gear so the stuff we got is staying in the van."

"None sense my good man, the second bus is for the good purpose for you guys to keep your stuff" replied Mick.

They are all shocked at what he said. "What?!" They look to the second bus. "That's right mates, the second bus is for the Luna-Tics and their roadies!" the roadie driving the bus goes to Mick and hands him the keys and he hands them to Chunk. "And as the roadie of the Luna-Tics, you are driving the bus."

Chunk takes the keys and goes over to the bus and hugs it. "My bucket list is almost done!" They are all confused at what he just said. The large truck pulls out a crane and it places Luna's Ferrari, Sam's Low Rider and Chunk's van onto the trailer. "Whoa!"

Mick Swagger then looks to Luna, Sam, Sully, Mazzy, Tabby Lincoln and Luna. "Well, you all ready to rock and roll on the road?"

Luna and the others have determined looks, smile and do a rock and roll pose. "Road trip Rock tour!"

"Love that spirit mates, I'll let you guys have some last minute talks with your fam and loved ones" said Mick Swagger. He heads into his tour bus and waits for them to get into their bus.

Lincoln, Luna and Jordan go over to their family and hug them one last time. Sam goes over to Simon. "Keep everything in smooth line okay bro, mom and dad are counting on you and so am I."

Simon hugs Sam. "Come back soon sis and don't worry, we're going to Aloha beach resort so we'll be fine while you're on your tour." Sam hugs Simon and kisses his forehead. Things are starting to look similar to that from Lincoln and Luna.

They all break the hugs from each other and they head to the bus, they look at the size of it and the doors open thanks to Chunk who is already in there. "You lot are going to love what's in here."

They look into the bus and they see how big and awesome it was. There are two doors for showers and toilets, food pantry and a refrigerator, eight beds, a TV, couches, kitchen, places for their luggage and they see their gear in a secret compartment underneath the floor.

"Wow! Now this is one heck of a tour bus!" said Sully he then puts his bag away.

"Tour bus?! This is more like a mobile house!" said Mazzy, she then looks up and sees a disco ball. "Huh, that's odd."

"This is just ….. Wow! I have no words for this!" said Jordan, she turns on the TV and it shows some channels they have never seen. "Wicked!"

"Blimey! I could live in here for the rest of my bloody life!" said Tabby, she looks into the fridge. "Now this thing is loaded!"

"Dudes! This is so rad!" said Sam as she sits on the couch. "Cozy too!"

Luna sees her brother placing his bag onto one of the beds. Luna sits next to him, "You cool bro?"

Lincoln smiles. "Yeah, this is the best thing I have ever seen and I know this is the most awesome thing to have ever happen to you sis." Lincoln places down his laptop onto one of the tables.

Luna pulls him close to her. "It's way awesome with my baby bro by my side and with those who I care and love." Lincoln hugs Luna.

"Wow! This is a ride!" They see the louds and Rosato's and Simon come in and see the place. But then Luna intervenes and stops Lola and Lana from pushing any buttons.

"Guys, come on. We don't wanna do any damage to the big thing."

"Luna's right" said Chunk. "This here is a newly improved state of the art tour bus for all top gun singers to ride and they are not easy to make or buy, and very advanced for anyone to figure out."

Rita, Lynn Sr, Rick and Jesse understand. "Come on guys, let's go now. They got a road to see." the parents bring them all out of the bus, even though some of them wanted to see more of the bus.

Luna and the others look out the windows and they wave at them and they wave back. The bus starts to drive off with the large truck and trailer following them.

Lynn Sr and Rita smile. '_There they go, off to their dream._'

On the road still in Royal Woods, they explore around the bus and check out the whole thing. But they also try and be careful not to damage anything.

Chunk then sees the red light blinking. "Looks like we got a call from the other bus, I'm patching them through." Chunk pushes the button and the side phone reveals and has a screen and shows Mick Swagger.

"_Hey there rockstars, how are you all doing in the tour bus?_"

"We're doing great sir this is awesome!" said Lincoln.

"Thanks for letting us use this! This has got to be the best moving house I have ever seen!" said Sam.

"Way better than an RV" replied Jordan. "Or a boat house."

"_Let's just say these aren't just buses and same goes with the big truck carrying your rides._"

They were confused by what he said. "Umm, you said what now?" asked Mazzy.

"_Let's save that one for next time mates, for when big emergencies are really needed._"

Chunk sees some buttons on the controls and he sees each one has a symbol. Boat, submarine, helicopter and heavily armored. "This stuff looks wicked and cool, can't wait to give them a go soon!"

"This is still such a cool ride, is it the same as yours?" asked Tabby as she drinks a soda.

"_Not really much the same as mine. That bus you got there is what I used two months ago. Right now I'm using my new tour bus._" Mick Swagger's Tour bus has one large bed, a large kitchen large bathroom, lots of space for his gear, large flat screen TV, more than two couches and a personal arm chair, massaging table and right now he's in his Jacuzzi, oh and his band are also in the bus with him doing their own thing. "_I'm relaxing in style and I hope you lot got some wicked songs ready for your big stage performance._"

Luna nods. "We do Mick, I even made one last night and I am so ready to let the people hear it. Though, this song might be better used for when we get to a beach area."

"_Then I suggest you don't use that when we get to Indiana. I suggest you use that song for when we get to Miami._"

Hearing Mick say that triggers something inside of Lincoln and Jordan. '_Joy and Lance are in Miami!_' Looks like they'll be seeing one of their friends again, soon.

Just then they are now leaving the town passing by the sign, an escort of Guardian and Hammer Tanks soon follows them and some IFV's and Sickle Walkers, while Apollo Fighters patrol the skies. They open their windows and they see Peter Harris saluting to them on his tank. "Have fun guys and should you run into trouble, do not hesitate to contact me. I'll make sure you guys get some backup wherever you all are."

They salute back to him and continue their drive, they soon leave the borders of Saginaw and the Allied patrol departs from them. They all look back and see them drive off. This was it, they were now far from home and on the road.

Lincoln looks around and sees Luna passing the lyric sheets to her band mates and Tabby sitting at the passenger's seat next to Chunk, they all seemed happy going through with this.

Lincoln then sees Jordan sitting on one of the beds and is looking through her tablet, he then sits next to her. "You feeling alright my love?"

Jordan leans onto his shoulder. "I am, though this whole thing is just …. Wow! I still have no words or ever imagined this is what we would be doing on our second summer together. Like last year when we went to the Aloha Beach Resort, now we're on a Road trip tour to rock and roll across America."

Lincoln pulls her close to him. "Everyone seems to know us from the whole eagle contest, so it's not going to be a surprise when people recognize us and start asking for some autographs."

Jordan kisses his cheek. "Then we better be prepared for whatever happens on the road, together." They both stay in this position, all the while Luna looks to them and smiles.

(_Major City, Indiana._)

The tour buses and truck arrives to the Gamblestone Stadium, a lot of people are by the gates and are cheering for the arrival of Mick Swagger.

The two buses park themselves nearby the stadium and the man himself steps out of his bus and waves at his fans and so does the rest of his band.

Luna and her band come out and some people cheer for them because they know who they are, mostly they know Luna from her skydiving rock performance from March.

But when Lincoln and Jordan come out it turns into a roar of cheers and clapping. Lincoln and Jordan are shocked by this. "Whoa! A lot of people really do know us" said Jordan.

Lincoln chuckles. "Told ya."

"Dudes, we haven't even performed yet and the people already have a cheering empire for the two of you" chuckled Tabby.

Luna smiles seeing this. "That's my bro!" Chunk also smiles to this while moving the gear into the building with the help from the stage crew and Mick's roadies.

Mick Swagger smiles seeing this. "Well I'll be butter on morning toast. Looks like bringing them is making things a whole lot better, reminds me of my first days on tour."

"Mick!" They then see his manager. Wearing a grey suit with a red shirt inside, black shoes and has hair on the sides of his head. "Glad you could make it, and I see these are the kids you talked about who won the Banger's n' Mosh contest."

"That they are mate. My mates, this man here is Kurt D. Fitzgerald, he helped me with my tours for the last two years of my career. Unlike the last manager who was a greedy fool."

"Glad he's out of the picture" replied Kurt. He then goes to the kids. "You kids ready for tonight?"

"We are so stoked for tonight sir!" said Sam.

"It's gonna be rocking!" said Sully.

"As jazzy as the groove in our steps!" said Mazzy.

"We are ready to rock out into the _City of Rock and Roll_!" said Luna.

Kurt chuckles. "Reminds me of when Mick said he was as stoked as he was when he was young and hungry for greatness and look at him now, great and rocking for the fans and the people."

Mick chuckles. "I'm still the youngster everyone knows and loves guv."

Kurt looks to Lincoln and Jordan and Tabby. "And we'll make sure you kids stay safe and sound while everything goes on stage. Also it is an honor to meet the two kids who made the eagles of America look like true symbols of greatness.

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle. "Thank you sir."

Luna then goes to the manager. "Kurt, listen I was planning to let my little bro and his lady perform their song on stage, the one they performed when they won the contest. Is that okay? My band and I can go afterwards."

Mick Swagger smiles to the idea. "That could be like an opening, a lot of the fans seem to know them very well and sure as heck they'll want to see then perform on stage front line and center."

Kurt smiles to this. "Yeah, yeah that sounds like a great idea. Let's do it then." They all smile and get ready for rehearsals, this was going to be epic!

(_Night time, Gamblestone Stadium._)

Lincoln checks his guitar and Jordan checks on her keytar. "Looks like everything thins is in order" said Lincoln, he then looks to Jordan. "You ready beautiful?"

Jordan takes a deep breath. "To a stage bigger than Bangers n' Mosh and has way more people? Heck yeah I am!"

Luna then goes over to them with her axe and the rest of the band are standing by onto some platforms underneath the stage. "You guys look stoked for tonight, ready to rock and roll to some good times?"

Lincoln and Jordan hug Luna. "As ready as we'll ever be!"

Luna smiles and hugs them back. "As long as we got each other's back when we can make it through this whole tour and come back home with stories to tell."

They then hear the voice of Mick Swagger from above. "** _Ladies and Gentleman and all my fans of Indiana! Are you ready to have a good time_ **?"

"Looks like we're all going to be up soon." Luna then breaks the hug and looks to Sam on bass, Sully on keyboard, Mazzy on drums and Tabby on her electric guitar. "You dudes ready for this?"

"Yeah!" they all reply and so does Lincoln and Jordan. Luna then stands next to Lincoln and they all smile.

Luna looks to Kurt and nods. Kurt then gives the signal and they push the button and the platform underneath Luna and the others moves up and they are now on stage with Mick.

They hear and see all the fans of this large stadium cheer for them, they know who they are and they know what they have done.

Jordan starts the beat with her keyboard and they all perform the song "_Good time." _and the fans cheer at Royal Woods very familiar and trending fun time song.

This was it. This was the big time. This is where it all comes down. This is where they will see how far being recognized will go and this is just the beginning of the long road ahead of them.

Day 1, to the 7 day tour with Mick Swagger.

**A/N: Here we go folks and coming next is the second day and let's hope things will remain for the better and not for the worse. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**I didn't have time to check out the locations of Indiana and so I just improvised on the city and the stadium.**

**Date made: 6/4/20.**


	236. Chapter 236

**Chapter 236**

Lincoln awakens from his sleep and he yawns, he removes his blanket and he sees the time is now past 11. '_I should get something to drink_' He gets out of bed and fails to notice the brown haired girl who was sleeping next to him.

Lincoln still has his eyes sort of closed and he goes over to the fridge and he looks inside. '_I think mom and dad should bring me with them the next time we go grocery shopping, there is just way too much soda, pudding and other weird junk in here._' Lincoln grabs a can of cold milk and he drinks it.

'_I need fresh air_.' Lincoln walks towards the door and he fails to feel the ground getting a bit bumpy. '_Must be a large truck driving by the house._' He then opens the door and is about to take one step, but then someone grabs him by the collar.

Lincoln opens his eyes and he sees the open road, and they're moving! "Whoa!" Lincoln is the pulled back and he lands on top of Sam. "Sam?!"

"Way too close there dude!" Sam gets up and she helps Lincoln up. "You feeling okay Lincoln? You almost walked out there buddy."

Lincoln then hugs Sam. "Thank you so much Sam, that was kinda scary and way too close for comfort."

Sam hugs him back. "I think you completely forgot that we're on the road and on tour with Mick Swagger, at least your fine and not on the pavement little dude."

They then break from the hug. "Sorry, it's gonna be some time before I get used to this, all I recall is being cheered on by so many fans after performing the song '_Good Time_' along with you, Luna and Jordan and Sully and Mazzy, with Mick as well."

"Yeah, that was hours ago and we're not even close to our next destination and it's going to be a long one kiddo" replied Sam as she ruffles his hair. "I just woke up to use the rest room, you should get some sleep Linc."

Lincoln nods and he follows Sam to the beds, he then sees Sam climb onto the bed above them which she shares with Luna. Lincoln sees across from them is Mazzy and above her is Sully who is passed out after reading a musical magazine.

Lincoln looks onto his bed and he sees Jordan fast asleep and her hair a mess. Lincoln chuckles seeing this. '_Even when she's asleep her hair is still cute, sorta._' Lincoln then notices something. '_Where the heck is Tabby?_'

Lincoln then sees her asleep at a bed next to theirs, she's fast asleep with her headphones on and hugging a chicken plush she got from Liam. '_She must still miss him, and judging from the laptop she also must've spoken to him as well. Maybe we should also check on the fam to see how their doing without us at home_'

Lincoln then gets back into bed and he feels Jordan wrap her arms around him and she mumbles in her sleep. "We're gonna be great parents my handsome white haired king of dodge balls."

This was making things a bit awkward, but Lincoln eventually gets some sleep and let's his girlfriend hug him.

(_The next day._)

Lincoln wakes up from the feeling of the bus stopping and he gets up and he sees Luna and Sam are making breakfast, Sully still sleepy at the kitchen table, Mazzy and Tabby going through some last minute things on their instruments and Jordan braiding her hair.

Lincoln gets out of bed and walks towards them. "Morning everyone." Luna looks to Lincoln and rushes towards him and hugs him. "Umm, Luna?"

Then Jordan also joins in the hug. "Oh my god Lincoln! You almost got us all worried!"

"I'm so sorry you had to see the open road like that bro!" said Luna as she hugs him tightly.

Lincoln looks to Sam. "I had to tell them, you know how much Luna cares about you and same goes for Jordan. Sorry Lincoln, I can't hold keep that secret in."

Lincoln then hugs back Jordan and Luna. "I'm okay guys, it's a good thing Sam was there to stop me from almost turning into road kill." the others did not like hearing that part.

They then break the hug. "That was way beyond being to close Linc. Oh god! I don't know how I'd live with myself if you got hurt or worse!" Luna strokes his white hair and kisses his forehead and then hugs him once again.

Jordan kisses his cheek. "Oh Linc, I should've woken up or hugged you tightly when we were both asleep! Then maybe it wouldn't have happened."

"Guys, I'm fine, really I am. Let's not make this a big fuss anymore and just have fun in … Where are we?" asked Lincoln, he looks to Sam, Sully, Mazzy and Tabby who all replied. "Cleveland, Ohio."

Then someone comes into the bus. "Hey there you lot, ready for today?" asked Chunk. "We're properly parked near the First Energy Stadium and ready to rock and roll, all of the gear and stuff from the other bus is being hauled in as we speak." He then sees the situation in the bus. "What happened here now?"

Sam goes over to Chunk. "Lincoln woke up last night, went into the fridge, eyes still closed and almost opened the door into the open road."

Chunk goes wide eyed. "What the what?! Why on earth would he do that?!"

"Sleep walking mate" replied Tabby. "That and he forgot we were on tour and thought he was back in his house, I get that a lot at times when I go onto vacation with me rents."

Luna then opens her eyes, breaks from the hug and looks to Chunk. "Hang on! You were driving the bus all night Chunk, how come you didn't hear anything at the back?"

Chunk then recalls and realizes why. "Oh, I guess I tuned into some nice relaxing music. It helps me drive at night, sorry luv. I guess I forgot to check the rear side cameras to see what was going on in the back."

Luna feels a bit irritated by that, but she then calms down. "You know what, never mind that. Just as long as Lincoln isn't hurt again, just don't let this kind of thing happen again Chunk, I mean it."

Chunk nods. "I'll try not to let anything like this happen again Lunes, I promise. And I'm really sorry for what almost happened last night, and to you as well Lincoln, sorry kid. Wow I nearly blew it big time."

Lincoln sighs. "It's okay Chunk, I didn't get hurt and everything seems to be fine. I just have to try and get used to this." Jordan remains hugging him so he hugs her back.

Luna sighs and goes over to the stove with Sam. "Let's just get breakfast over with and go to the stadium and get to rehearsals. We got a big day ahead of us."

Lincoln, Jordan, Sam, Sully, Mazzy, Tabby and Chunk can tell this is just the start of something Luna was worried about, on tour stress and pressure and they know Luna has a lot on her plate. Both in music and family matters. Lincoln doesn't want her to feel this way and he wants to make sure things don't go bad so they don't have to turn back home, they just started on day 2.

They all get to their seats and eat the bacon, eggs and orange juice Luna and Sam setup for them, while Chunk leaves them be and he goes for the nearest breakfast food truck instead. He had a lot to think about, and try and make things right so it doesn't happen again.

(_Later._)

Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Sam, and Tabby are waiting in line at the two large bathrooms, Sully and Mazzy are suing both bathrooms. "This seems kinda familiar" replied Lincoln.

"Line, bathroom, a couple of people sharing the place and we're still all together" chuckled Luna. "Yup, this road trip is sure feeling like we're back home."

Jordan then looks to Tabby. "We all went to sleep last night, how's Liam doing back home?"

"Liam said things are going well for him at the farm, when we left he just did his casual chores and he invited Lana to come over and help out, along with Linc and Luna's dad. He got a good reward for helping in the form of fresh vegetables" replied Tabby. "Liam also said Lana was a spot on help with all of the animals and she got a chance to see her pet pig again, I think she might be spending much time at Liam's' for the whole summer."

Lincoln chuckles. "Leave it to Lana to try and find a way to get dirty and still do some work." He then looks to Luna. "Should we do a video chat with the rest of the family later Lunes? Just to see how their doing."

Luna smiles. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea bro, and we could also have the same thing for Jordan's rents, I'm sure they wanna know how she's doing as well."

"Now that sounds like a plan" replied Jordan with a smile. "I wanna know how my parents are doing and how my baby Ajax is doing and if he caused any trouble back home, otherwise he's losing his doggy treat privileges and his TV privileges!"

Lincoln, Luna, Sam and Tabby were stunned at how fast Jordan went into parent mode for her dog. "Well, I should also check on Simon and my parents, I wanna know how they're having fun at Aloha Beach Resort, and to see what romantic plans Simon did with Stella."

Lincoln chuckles. "Knowing Simon and Stella, they must be having quite the blast being together on the beach and both in their bathing suits, there's bound to be some blushing and lovey dovey gazes from them."

Jordan then leans her head onto Lincoln's shoulder. "Just like you and me handsome!"

Then Sully and Mazzy come out in their towels. "Alright guys, who's next?"

(_Skip, First Energy Stadium._)

Luna and the rest of the band are now on the open field of the stadium and they see the stage is being setup and some of the gear as well. "Whoa! This place is huge!" said Lincoln as they look at all the seats.

"Way bigger than the one we've seen in Indiana, looks like this place has hosted more games and concerts than anywhere" said Jordan. "Chances WWE was here too."

Tabby then asks. "Which wrestler lives in this state?"

"Seth Rollins and also the Miz" replied Lincoln and Jordan. "Though at times Miz brags he resides in Hollywood but he just lives there with his wife and kid, he truly was born in Cleveland" replied Lincoln.

Luna and the others get onto the stage and they get to their gear and check on them. "Looks like we got all of our stuff checked and set, nothing needs any repairs or restringing." Luna puts her axe into its case.

"So, what should we do now?" asked Mazzy as she finishes checking her drums. "We already went through the notes on the songs you and Sam made and everything here seems fine."

Sam and Luna think about it. "Well, we could do some last minute rehearsals" replied Sam. "Just to make sure we got that groove on."

"Or you could go out around town and enjoy yourselves." They all turn to see Mick Swagger get on stage. "It's only past ten and the concert doesn't start till four in the evening, you lot should be exploring this town you all have never been. Go and have some before performance fun, after the amazing performance from last night, you've all earned it."

Luna smiles. "Thanks Mick, we'll be back later before four for the concert!" Luna and her band get off stage and they go over to Lincoln, Jordan and Tabby.

"Have fun kids! Music is all about having fun!" yelled Mick Swagger. He watches Luna, Sam, Lincoln, Jordan, Sully, Mazzy and Tabby take their leave out of the stadium. "Heh, those kids should relax and have some fun." But he leans onto the microphone pole and slips and falls. "I'm alright."

Outside, Luna, Sam and Chunk see the truck deploy its crane, picks up and then slowly drops off their rides. Luna's purple Ferrari, Sam's electric blue Impala and Chunk's van.

The man controlling the truck crane comes out, and it was Mick's manager Kurt D. Fitzgerald. "Alright, your rides are down and here are some gas cans to make sure they are fueled up. Also, since you kids are going off to explore the city of Cleveland, I think you guys should try the donut shop Krispy Kreme, they have some very delicious donuts there, mostly the glaze donuts."

"Thanks for the info sir, but I think we decide whether we should stick together, or split up and have fun our own way" said Chunk, he then looks to Luna and so do the others. "What's the plan Lunes?"

Luna thinks about it and then she looks to Lincoln and Jordan and worries about this, then she makes her choice. "As much fun as it sounds, we're not ready to split up and explore the place. We should just stick as a group and have fun together, so that we don't get lost. Once we do feel like the vibe of having our own fun, then on the next state we go over we can split up."

They all smile hearing that. "Now that sounds like a rockin' plan Lunes" replied Sam.

"Yeah, I can agree with that one" said Sully. "This city is new to us and we might not be able to find the stadium or each other if we split up." The others also agree.

"Alright dudes, let's get to it then!" said Luna as she opens her door and gets in along with Lincoln and Jordan. Sully, Mazzy and Tabby riding with Sam and Chunk following behind. They then drive off out of the stadium parking lot and make for the city itself.

Kurt chuckles. "Those kids are going to enjoy the very sight of this place, not the first time Mick and I have been here." He tries to lean onto the truck, but he misses and falls. "I'm alright."

(_Later, Krispy Kreme._)

They all enjoy the donuts they have there and he drinks.

"Oh man! These donuts are so delicious!" said Mazzy as she eats her double glaze. "I have never tried anything like this!"

"This sure beats the Royal Woods mall and their donuts!" said Sully and then he drinks his shake. "You think they should open up one at our home town?"

"They definitely should" said Tabby as she eats a chocolate filling. "I don't think I can ever get over these things."

Luna then sees some kids go over to Lincoln and Jordan. "Dudes, I think you guys got some fans." Lincoln and Jordan see the three nine year olds and they were wearing an eagle cap that looked like their silhouette on them.

"Mr. Lincoln, Ms. Jordan, can we have your autographs please?" asked one of the kids.

Lincoln and Jordan smile. "Sure thing kids" replied Jordan. They both grab their notebooks and they sign them.

"So, where are your eagles? Are they here?" asked the little girl.

"No, no their not. They're back home with their chicks" replied Jordan as she signs the next notebook.

"They have babies?" asked one of the kids.

"They do, and since their parents they have to put their chicks as the one thing that's important to them" replied Lincoln. "We understand that and sooner or later they will learn how to fly." Lincoln and Jordan then hand them the notebooks.

"Thank you Mr. Lincoln and Ms. Jordan" said the kids. "We hope you guys can be in the big eagle contest again." They then race off back to their parents.

Lincoln and Jordan wave goodbye to the three kids. "They were so sweet, it feels nice to make kids like them happy" replied Jordan as she goes back to her donut.

"Wherever we go there are bound to be some people and kids who knows who we are and what we did" replied Lincoln, he then eats his donut. "Let's hope we don't get mobbed."

Sam then looks out the window. "We should go, like now!" They all look out the window and see the three kids talking to some folks who also seem like fans of the eagle contest and also some of the people have some shirts about the Luna-Tics. "We got fans incoming!"

Luna and Chunk split the pay and out the cash onto the table. "We are out of here now!" said Chunk. They stagger out of their seats and run for it, though Chunk goes back and he grabs all of their unfinished donuts. "Can't let these little guys go to waste now."

The people in the donut shop also realize who they are and they also wanna ask them some stuff.

Chunk gets into his van with their food, Sam gets into her car and Sully grabs Tabby and Mazzy and toss them into Sam's car. "What the heck man?!"

Luna opens the doors and she lets Lincoln and Jordan get in first, then she slides over her hood and she gets into the driver's seat and they race off before the fans overcrowd them. They all sigh in relief.

"Way too close guys!" said Sam. They set their phones to speaker mode so they can hear each other from their rides.

"What the heck?! How on earth do they know?!" asked Tabby. "I mean they would recognize Lincoln and Jordan for sure, but how do they know about all of us and the songs?!"

"They may have heard about the whole gig from Indiana, a lot of people there must've been recording and posting all of them online for the other peeps to see and perhaps some bloke must have found out we were headed her to Cleveland" replied Chunk. "That was intense."

"Jeez! Out first gig on tour and we got fans coming in at us like as warm of hungry bees!" said Sully.

"I guess that makes us the flowers they wanna go to." Mazzy realizes what she just said. "Okay, that sounded wrong."

Luna looks to Lincoln and Jordan. "You dudes alright back there?"

"We're fine Luna, a bit of a rush, but alright" replied Jordan. "Wow! That was like one of those video games where you get chased!"

"Only those weren't zombies, they were fans who want our autographs" replied Lincoln. "We gotta be careful the next time we go out for a time at the town."

"Noted on that one baby bro, things just escalated way above 11" replied Luna. The others also agreed, they needed to tell this to Mick Swagger and Kurt.

"At least I got the food we didn't finish" replied Chunk. He then checks the time. "It's past 12 and we haven't even had fun all together, now I see why we have to stick together and not split up."

"You think we should use something else to go around and have at the town?" asked Sully.

"Right, you think Kurt and Mick would let us use a tank?" replied Mazzy sarcastically. "Because I don't think they even have one of would even let us use one."

Lincoln then has an idea, but he decides to wait until the next state they go to.

(_Later First Energy Stadium._)

Mick and Kurt are a bit shocked. "So, you lot almost got ravaged by fans out there?" asked Mick, they all nod to him. "Wow! That is insane and they knew you were coming, chances they might know where we're headed off to next."

"I am going to have a talk with our staff and some of the roadies to see which one of them tipped off the fans" said Kurt. "Sorry you guys almost got caught in that, the last thing I do not wanna see is one of you ending up in the hospital. Still, glad you all made it back in one piece." He then sees what they were eating. "And it looks like you guys are enjoying the donuts, nice."

"Yeah, we had to grab our food and go before we became food for the fans" replied Mazzy, then she realized what she just said. "Okay, so that was not right to say."

"As long as you're all fine, then that's alright with me" said Mick. "You lot can spend some time looking around the place or going through some last minute stuff."

"Thanks Mick, we are so going to stick to being either here in the stadium or back in the tour bus" replied Sam. "I think I'm gonna go and call my family to see how they were doing." Sam then heads back to the tour bus.

"Still, would be nice if we could go out to the town and see the place" replied Tabby.

Mick Swagger has an idea and looks to Luna. "Luna, do you recall when you first met me? When I was wearing a disguise? During the whole incident at the Family Musical Fun Fare?"

Luna then understands. "You want us to out on some disguises so we don't get recognized and we can have some fun around the town! That does sound pretty rad!"

"That sounds like a smashing plan there guv, we could put on some outfits and wigs to match us so we don't get caught by the fans" said Chunk.

"Exactly mates" said Mick. "Our next tour is going to be in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. I got me some clothes and other stuff that could work for some of you."

"I got a feeling we're going to do a whole lot of hidden plans when we get to the rest of the tours" chuckled Jordan.

"Believe me, Mick wore the most ridiculous disguise that no one wanted to go anywhere near him" chuckled Kurt. "That's what you get for dressing up as a crazy person." Mick Swagger laughs nervously.

They all chuckle and start talking about what they might look like in disguises. But they are all unaware that someone is listening in on this and then sneaks away giggling.

(_Skip, before the concert._)

Lincoln, Luna and Jordan turn on the laptop and they set it to split screen and they see both families.

"_Lincoln! Luna! Jordan!_"

"_We missed you so much sweetie! We made sure your room was kept nice and tidy._"

"_Also, Ajax wants to say hello._" Rick puts Ajax on screen and he barks.

"Oh! I missed you too baby! Mama misses you so much Ajax!" said Jordan as she looks to her dog.

"_Things have been going pretty well over here for us guys, the Royal Woods Gazette is putting your advice article on hold and putting you on the front page._"

"_The whole town knows about you guys, from the intro of Lincoln and Jordan all the way to Luna and her band on stage. The restaurant has had so many guests who are all tourists who all wanna eat at the restaurant that the eagle champs go to._"

"_Bobby called earlier and told me that he saw you guys perform your songs from social media, and Ronnie Anne and Sid also wanted to say hi, you guys are literally becoming top celebrities_"

"_The gals also wanna say hi and the tourists also went to shop at Reiningers and we sold lots of eagle themed clothes, they were all requested by Mrs. Carmichael, it was a heck of a day for Me, Miguel and Fiona_"

"_I guess you guys become meme than you wanted and are now social beyond online than on stage! Hahahaha! Get it?_"

"_You guys are rocking it out there like champs! I hope you guys end up at a place where they had so much cool sports, also if you do then send me some pics!_"

"_We have been keeping things good around here, and I'm sure Liam told Tabby who told you guys what Lana is up to and I myself am doing my best to be the one to look after the little siblings, and it seems really nice to do this._"

"_You guys are becoming so famous! Sure wish I was there to show them how great I am. But they all would rather see you guys perform, to I'm proud of you, all of you._"

"_Many of the kids here in town all wanna know where you guys are, then they started asking if they can meet with you guys when you get home and many of them are kids me and Lola know from school._"

"_With all that is happening, it would appear you all should be cautious with the many fans who might wish to interact with you. But with the many fans following all of you, it could spiral into chaos and one of you might get hurt and require medical attention. Do not forget to call in backup from the Allied outpost and Peter Harris should something go wrong, they will not hesitate to send in whatever they have in their arsenal, or better yet get some heroic backup from Freezer Burn, I know you packed the emergency dimensional calling radio for them._"

"_Winky! Woona! Winky! Bun-Bun!_" Lily waves Bun-Bun in front of her, which makes Lincoln smile. "I missed you too Lily, and make sure Bun-Bun is okay."

Luna smiles seeing this. "We missed you guys too and it looks like there's a lot of attention back home, sure wish we were there with you dudes, but we gotta keep the tour going and see how far we can go."

"_Well, don't forget that plan of yours._" said Rita. "_If one of you is feeling stressed or something goes terribly wrong, then don't hesitate to come back home, okay?_"

They decide not to tell them about the whole Lincoln almost getting out of the bus incident. "We know mom" replied Lincoln. Just then they hear some cheering and some intro words form Mick Swagger starting. "Looks like we're up for the intro!"

"We gotta go guys, we'll talk to you soon!" said Jordan.

"_We understand darling, go out there and have fun!_" said Jesse.

"_And have each other's back, wherever you guys go might get too rough._" said Rick.

"_We'll keep posted onto any news from you guys and where you go, we literally are there to support you all the way._" said Lori.

Lincoln, Luna and Jordan then say their goodbyes to them and then they turn off the laptop.

They head to the rest of the band and they see them all ready for this. "Looks like it's time for us to shine for the second time dudes!" said Luna, they all cheer with her. "Let's get out there and show them a heck of a good time!"

They then head out there with their instruments and get to making that sweet music.

Day 2, to the 7 day tour with Mick Swagger.

**A/N: Looks like things are close into turning into stress and chaos, but thankfully it was under control, but soon things might not be so great. They have to be careful. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/5/20.**


	237. Chapter 237

**Chapter 237**

(Pittsburg, Pennsylvania.)

The tour buses and truck make it to their next destination and they park not too far from the Stage AE, the venue to their next gig on the tour.

They all come out, yawning and a little bit tired. "Wow! What a party last night" said Sully as he leans onto the bus.

"Umm, we did not have a party" replied Tabby. "You're just tired still from watching School or Rock over and over last night."

They all look to him. "What? It's a nice movie and you guys watch it too."

"We do, but we don't watch it over and over dude" said Mazzy. "Maybe you should sleep in for a while and we'll wake you up once the concert begins."

Sully looks to Luna. "Do as she says dude, and get some sleep. You won't be much of the master of the keyboard if you ain't feeling pumped up and full of energy man."

Sully sighs. "Alright fine, I'm going." Sully gets back into the bus and he closes the door.

They look to the stage and what it looks like. "Huh, well not as big or epic as any of the last venues we went to but this looks okay" replied Sam. "So, should we get the gear ready and the songs?"

"We could do that, or we could spend a nice and fun time today" said Mazzy. "The place of Pittsburg has to have some awesome attractions right?"

Luna thinks about it. "That does sound like a cool idea." But then she notices something. "Where the heck are Lincoln and Jordan?" They all look around and see they were gone.

"There they are!" Tabby points and they see the two 11 year olds walk towards them with some food.

"Hey guys, sorry for running off Luna" said Lincoln. "There was this food truck and they had this food thing called Shawarma. We got some for the rest of you guys, in case you were hungry."

"Also the man who ran the food truck was going to give it to us for free, but we didn't wanna take hadn outs and paid him" replied Jordan. "So he made them half off for is and wanted a selfie with the eagle champs, I guess that was okay with us. He also said he's willing to help us if we need it."

Luna sees the food truck and that it was the only one there. She then looks to Lincoln and Jordan. "That's awfully nice of you guys, but do not run off like that. Bad things could happen if you two weren't around my eyes and ears." She then goes down and hugs them both.

"Sorry Luna, but no one else is allowed in here, only the food trucks first" said Jordan. They break the hug and see a security guard letting in a burger food truck and a donut food truck through the gate and then closing it with a guard dog.

"Okay, okay. Just don't ever do that." Luna and the others get some of the Shawarma Lincoln and Jordan brought them and ate some, they look onto the stage being setup and then they see Chunk. Lincoln goes towards Chunk and hands him one.

"Here you go Chunk" said Lincoln. "You look like you could use one, also I think this one is spicy."

"Mighty kind of you guv." Chunk takes the food and eats it while hauling the rest of the amps.

Then they see Mick Swagger come out of his bus and he looks to his lyric sheets. Then he spots the kids. "Hey there mates, you look all in tip top shape for this afternoon. The whole thing has been changed and we're doing the whole gig at noon now. Well, somewhere around past 12, if that's alright with you."

They all think about it. "Sure I guess. We can celebrate at night when it's all over" replied Luna. "What do you say dudes?"

The others also agreed. Mick smiled. "Nice, now I know you lot want to head off and see the sights, but perhaps we can make it all different tonight, that's when we all have some fun."

"Now that sounds like a wicked plan Mick" said Mazzy. "I should probably go and wake up Sully and tell him we gotta rehearse." Mazzy heads back into the bus to wake up her band mate.

Mick Swagger looks to the others. "What's up with your main man on the key board anyway?"

"School of Rock" replied Luna, Sam, Lincoln, Jordan and Tabby.

"Ah, he must've gotten into the groove of the film and ended up watching it over and over, reminds me of meself when I kept watching Footloose over and over too" replied Mick Swagger. "That was the most painful moment of me life, lack of sleep."

They then see Mick's manager Kurt D. Fitzgerald coming towards them. "Okay, so we still have no clue on who tried to get the word out about everything we're doing and telling it to the fans, but whoever it is might be in close relations with us."

"Can't be any of us" said Tabby. "We're all stoked to even think about posting onto Social Media."

"She's not wrong, we would only use our laptops to talk to our families" replied Jordan. "And we do not post pics of ourselves until after we leave the state, but someone has to be doing this and telling fans when our next venue is."

"Which will make going out on the town tonight not a walk in the park" said Mick. "We will have disguises, but what's to stop the fans from trying to find out where you lot are?"

Lincoln snickers. Luna, Sam and Jordan notice this. "Uh oh, looks like Lincoln has a plan!" said Sam. "What's the idea little Loud?"

Lincoln looks to all of them. "I called in some backup to make things less hard on us, it'll be here soon via Paradrop. Somewhere around four-thirty."

"Whatever plan you got kid, I'm in on it" said Kurt. "Also Mick, someone is here to see you."

"That must be me old pals from the Bean's and Bash Bar nearby" said Mick. "I have to go and see how they've been doing, see you around mates." Mick then heads off with his manager to talk to some old pals, with Kurt going to another part of the stage.

They all waved good bye to Mick and are headed to the stage, then they see Sully and Mazzy come out of the bus. "Guys, we may have a problem!" said Sully.

They all go over to Sully and Mazzy. "What's wrong dudes?" asked Luna. "Someone took our jackets! The Jackets we use for our performance and we can't find them" replied Mazzy. "And yes, we looked everywhere."

"What?!" they all yelled. "Let's go back into the bus!" said Lincoln.

They head back into the bus and look around. "Okay, so let's do a clean search on this place and find those jackets" said Luna. They all go around the bus and they all begin to search from top to bottom.

They look at the bedsides, the kitchen, the cupboards, the bathroom, under the tables and chairs, at the driver's seat, their own luggage and the refrigerator?

Sam goes to the others. "Anything guys?"

"We got nothing" replied Tabby. "Some smart bean headed bloke must've snuck in here and tried to get their hands on our stuff, and got away with our jackets."

Sully then recalls. "I did hear footsteps when I was asleep, when I called out if it was one of you dudes, it then sounded like someone running and out the window."

Mazzy looks to the window at the back of the bus, she moves the curtains aside and she sees it was open and the lock has been picked. "Yup, someone broke into the bus and ran off." They all look out the window and it leads to the parking lot with all of the trucks that have the equipment used for the concerts.

"We have to tell Kurt, now!" said Lincoln. They all make their way out of the bus, and then look for their manager. But then Luna stops and she closes the door to the bus and then checks to the other windows and makes sure they're sealed, she then goes back to the others. But unknown to her someone is watching them and giggling, like a happy nerd.

(_Later._)

Kurt then checks on Chunk and the gear used by Luna and the others. "Okay, so all the amps are connected and we got all of the stuff fixed and ready for their intro to this concert before Mick performs his song."

Chunk then looks around. "Odd, I can't seem to find Luna's personal microphone anywhere. I swear it was in this case and now it's gone. Where the bloody hell did it go?"

Kurt goes over and checks. "Maybe Luna got it out of the case and cleaned it, or perhaps she wanted to see if it was working properly. Mick tends to do that to his guitar and personal microphone."

"No I didn't." The two men see Luna, Sam, Sully, Mazzy, Lincoln, Jordan and Tabby walk towards them. "Someone broke into our tour bus and took our jackets and I think they may have taken my mike."

"What?!" they both yelled. "Someone broke into the bus? How?" asked Chunk.

"Whoever did it, picked the lock in the back window and went in and then ran back out" replied Sully. "I was asleep when it all happened, I thought it was the others coming in."

Kurt then looks to them with concern. "Well this can't be good and also, this is not the first time either."

They all were confused by what Kurt just said. Lincoln looks to the manager. "What do you mean not the first time?"

"Last year, when Mick Swagger was on tour in the great state of Texas, his stuff was being tampered with and missing, including a white shirt he wore from that tour. Then we found out it was being sold online and a lot of fans wanted to buy it, what made Mick upset was that the shirt was made by his grandma and he wanted it back and we did got it back by some dorky kid who was a fan of Mick Swagger, I had to pay for the shirt back, but the kid decided to let me take it back because he felt bad for buying it" replied Kurt.

Lincoln looks to Luna and recalls a sweaty shirt being sold online. "Glad you didn't buy it sis?"

They all look to Luna who is wide eyed. "Yup, so glad I didn't buy that shirt. Poor Mick though."

Kurt scoffs. "No kidding Lunes, when Mick heard his shirt was being sold online he was devastated! Big time! He didn't have the will to go back on stage and perform, he was going to clean the shirt and wear it again. It was to honor his grandma who died last year right before he went to the tour in Texas."

"Oh dang!" they all yell. "We gotta find this dork! Those are the only jackets we have!" said Sully.

"Not entirely dudes" said Luna. She then kicks five of her amps and their sides open and reveal some extra jackets. They're all shocked to see this. "Whoa what?!"

Luna chuckles. "That's right guys, I asked Leni to make some spares and I kept them well hidden in my amps in a secret compartment so they can be nice and clean and also close to the music we rock to!"

"You totally Rock Luna!" said Sully, Mazzy and Tabby.

"Looks like we got ourselves another chance to looking good later!" said Jordan.

Sam goes over and hugs Luna. "Luna! You are the best!" They then share a small kiss.

"The best plan to do for the band, is be prepared for whatever problems happen and I for one know that things on tour like these can have some very unpredictable moments" replied Luna. Lincoln then hugs her.

"And I thought I was the only one who knew how to make a backup plan, nice going sis" replied Lincoln. Luna hugs Lincoln back.

Kurt chuckles and claps. "Now that is what I call genius planning kid! I should recommend this to Mick with some of his things, this could be quite handy."

"Thanks dudes, but we still gotta keep an eye on anyone who might think about going after the rest of our stuff, but how?" asked Luna, some part of Luna thinks they should stop and head back, this was turning personal and bad for them.

The others also think, then Jordan sees the Shawarma food truck and the man running it waving towards them. Then she sees the guard dog at the security gate with his partner letting a hotdog food truck in. Jordan waves and then looks to the others. "Guys, I think this gal is about to pull a Lincoln!"

"Is that what they're calling it now?" asked Lincoln. They all gather and listen into Jordan's plan.

(_Around noon time, Concert time._)

Luna and the others start to set everything up for their big opening and Mick goes to them. "Hello there mates, I overheard from me manager about what happened with your stuff, you lot alright?"

"We are, and don't worry Mick, we got a plan" replied Luna. "Better yet, Jordan has a plan."

Jordan is about to say something but then she gets a message from a walkie talkie. "What's the problem?"

"_Ms. Rosato, someone is snooping around your tour bus, I can see someone wearing an eagle hat and carrying a large black bag and judging by the shape looks like a male and is trying to pick the lock to your bus_."

"Thanks for the info, we're on our way." Jordan then looks to the others. "Target is found, let's move out and take him down!" They all get back to the parking lot.

Mick Swagger and his manager follow them. Mick looks to Kurt. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

"Let's just say that kid has the best plan we need to take down the idiot who might be responsible for the loss of your shirt from last year" replied Kurt. This shocks Mick and they continue to follow the kids.

Lincoln and the others near the parking lot, that's when they hear dogs barking and then they spot something. "There he is!"

They see a large man wearing a yellow shirt with the logo of Mick Swagger, wearing a black ski mask, goggles, blue jeans, white shoes and a hat that was from the merchandise store from the Eagle contest and right now he's having a tug of war for his duffle bag with the guard dog who was inside the bus the whole time. "Give me my bag you dumb mutt!"

"Hey! You!" The man turns around and sees Luna and the others and Mick Swagger closing in on him, he then let's go of the bag and runs off.

"Security! After that man!" yelled Kurt. The security force all get onto the man who then runs for it, and then he climbs the steel fence and jumps over. For someone who seems to have weight, he is quite nimble. The security watch as he runs off into an alley and is out of sight. Kurt stands next to them. "Dang it! Well, you guys did you're best. We'll get him next time."

Sully and Mazzy open the duffle bag and see what's inside. "Our jackets! And Luna's microphone!" Sully and Mazzy hand Luna back her microphone and get the jackets out and fold them, also check on them.

"Is that my shirt and my pants? And my picture of Simon?!" asked Sam as she grabs her things.

"There's my laptop, my jeans and my ….. Pajamas? Wait what?!" said Lincoln as he gets his stuff.

"Whoever did this is more likely some sick fan who wants to make a quick buck out of the things we own!" said Jordan. "Thank goodness he doesn't have anything creepy he got."

Tabby then pulls out some photos of them leaving the bus. "Yeah, I think whoever this is wanted to do way more than just take some of our personal belongings." They all didn't like this, this seemed bad.

Luna's hand turns into a fist as she grips onto her microphone. "This sicko thinks he can just do this to us?! Then he's got another dang thing coming!"

Mick Swagger then sees something he was looking for. "I was wondering where this went." He pulls out his boots, gloves and shades. "This almost seems personal, my mum gave me these boots."

Kurt goes over to them. "The man got away, but I doubt this will be the last time we ever see him. We gotta be careful and make sure nothing else bad happens." He then sees his reading glasses in there. "Okay, why are my things in here as well?"

"Whatever the case, at least we got all our stuff back and that man is gone, for now" said Chunk. He then looks to Jordan. "Spot on with the plan luv."

"Thanks." Jordan goes over to the dog and pets him, she then lets him go back to the security guard and salutes to them. "All I had to do was know where to get help." She then waves to the owner of the Shawarma food truck who was not too far from their location. She then pulls out the walkie talkie. "Thanks for the help Rafael!"

"_Anytime Ms. Rosato! You guys rock!_"

They all clap and cheer for Jordan, then Luna sees the time. "Dudes, we gotta get to the stage. We're almost up!" They all nod and get back to the stage for their opening performance.

"This day cannot get any better!" said Kurt with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, it can!" replied Lincoln. Luna and the band get to the back of the stage and get their instruments ready, Mick gets to the stage and makes his announcement for the intro of the band.

Just as he says that a squadron of Apollo Fighters flies by and leaves a colorful smoke trail from above, now that is spectacular! Then a Century bomber paradrops a Guardian Tank that lands onto the stage and Luna, her band and the three kids get on stage and they do the opening performance alongside Mick.

Kurt and Mick, and his band are stunned by this. They just made the concert even spectacular than they have expected, and they rock to the performance.

But unknown to the, someone is watching all of this from a nearby building. "Dang it! I was so close to getting into the better stuff, so close to selling those things to other fans! But mark my words, I will get your things and sell them!" He then uses an inhaler and walks away from the concert with a slight nerdy chuckle. Who in the heck is this guy and what the hell does he want?

(_After the Concert._)

They all did a good performance and an Encore alongside Mick Swagger and they make their way to the backstage and laugh. "That was awesome!" said Tabby.

"So that's the whole plan!" said Sully. "Bring in some of your pals from the base and stuff right?"

"That's what I cal a Royal Woods planning from the best!" said Tabby.

"That's the whole plan guys and this tank is going to keep us safe" said Lincoln, the tank arrives into the backstage being driven by Luna.

"This is sick and awesome! And feels like driving a car too" replied Luna.

"Looks like we can go out on the night at the town with less fans trying to crowd us" replied Jordan. "This thing has high tech security systems to make sure no one can drive it and can act as a powerful shield."

"Once again, the man with the plan and the queen of tactics have done it again!" said Mazzy. "Well done. Also, when we're done using this tank, how the heck do we send it back home?"

"Simple, the tank has this weird teleporting button to send it back to the allied outpost outside of Royal Woods" replied Jordan. "My godfather told me that they're added to all of the big tanks and important stuff at the base."

"Now that's what I call Smashin'! You lot did amazing out there, the planes and the tank! The crowd sure loved it, and this will be one concert Pittsburg will never forget for the rest of their lives! Well done mates, well done!" said Mick Swagger.

"First we get the stuff back, and now we have this performance" said Kurt. "I can see you two kids as managers to the Luna-Tics in your future. You kids are way more prepared than any manager, even me."

"Thanks guys" replied Lincoln and Jordan. "So, shall we all head into town?" asked Lincoln. They all nod and get to their disguises and hop onto the tank, with Chunk driving.

"Hang tight mates, this is my first time doing this and I wanna see how fast she can tread!" said Chunk. The engine starts and they drive onward to the nearest place to hang out and celebrate together, fans notice this and also wanna follow but the tank enters stealth and they lose track of them, talk about prepared!

Meanwhile the same figure tries to sneak into the parking lot, but he sees more security has been added and is patrolling the place. '_Dang it! Looks like I'll have to try again next time.' _He then disappears amongst the crowd.

Something bad is bound to happen as they continue onto this tour and whoever this man is, is just the start.

Day 3, to the 7 day tour with Mick Swagger.

**A/N: Looks like things almost went from bad to worse, and who knows what this guy will do next. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/6/20.**


	238. Chapter 238

**Chapter 238**

**Some of the Characters may surprise you all.**

(_New York City._)

The Tour buses arrive to the one destination they never thought they would ever go to New Your City!

Luna and the gang all look out the windows and they see the tall buildings, the lights and they even pass by Times Square. "Oh yeah, oh heck yeah! We made it to the big apple people!" cheered Luna. "The big time! The place where the magic happens and the best of the best singers and bands come and make a name for themselves! Next to Hollywood."

"We are so going to be celebrating and touring this place later!" Sam pulls out her camera and she takes a picture of Times Square. "Simon is so going to love all of this, I should get him something nice from this place too."

"The folks at home won't believe where we are now!" said Lincoln as he also takes some pics.

"Unless we video chat with them." Jordan pulls out her phone and joins in the picture taking. "Then they will become believers for sure!"

"Oh wow! This place is so awesome! Our first time in New York City! This is so cool!" said Mazzy as she looks around. "And I think I can see the Empire States Building from here."

"We are so going to rock this place with Mick Swagger tonight!" said Sully as he takes a few pics of his own, then he spots a hotdog vendor. "I wonder what a hot dog here tastes like. I t can't taste exactly like the ones back home, can it?"

"Look at this place! This is so awesome!" cheered Tabby. "Where are we going for the venue anyway?"

Chunk chuckles. "Kurt told me before we left, Madison Square Garden folks!"

"What?!" they all look to him in shock, then the side phone activates and shows Mick Swagger in his tour bus. "_You're roadie here is right as rain and spot on. You kids are about to perform alongside with me at the most prestigious arena in all of New York, I have had many concerts there back then, well ten to be exact and this marks as number eleven, and if I can recall Lincoln and Jordan also know what else Madison Square Garden did years ago. _"

Lincoln and Jordan then recall, the one paper-view from WWE that was born in Madison Square Garden. "WrestleMania 1!"

"We are about to perform at the place where the show of shows was born!" said Lincoln. "The place where all the legends went back home for WrestleMania 29! Oh wow!"

"We have to tell this to Dwayne the Rock Johnson and some of the other pro-wrestlers we know! Like Strowman and Sergei Dragunov Spellman! They are so going to wanna ask us how it felt to be there!" said Jordan as she shakes Lincoln back and forth.

"Can you please stop shaking me darling?" said Lincoln as he's being shaken back and forth by Jordan.

She then stops. "Sorry about that, just so excited!" She then hugs Lincoln and kisses his cheek. "We're headed for the big time! The actual big time!" They all start chatting and talking about what else they're gonna do.

Then Sully hands them all hotdogs, they all look towards him. "What? I bought them from the vendor through the window." They all see the vendor waving at them. "And yes I paid for them."

They accept the hotdogs and go back to talking, they were so stoked for their performance in this city.

(_Hours later. Madison Square Garden._)

They all get out of the tour bus and they see the large arena in front of them. They take in the glory it holds and the history it has. Luna takes a deep breathe. "Smell that dudes? That's the smell of pure born legacy and awesomeness!"

"A lot of big time bands have performed here, and I can't name any who hasn't" said Sam. "Except one, us! But now we're here!"

"It smells like the first time we had our gig, back at Bangers n' Mosh all those years ago when we started the band" said Mazzy. "But this is way better, big time better."

Sully is still eating his hotdog and he looks around. "All I smell is what I'm eating." They all chuckle at that. "What? What'd I say?"

Lincoln, Jordan and Tabby take a few selfies in front of the place. They then start to send them to their friends and loved ones.

"Lynn is so going to get the shocker of her life!" said Lincoln as he and Jordan post their pics to their family, Tabby does the same to Liam.

Then they see Mick and Kurt and the rest of his band exit the tour bus. Mick and Kurt go over to the kids. "Okay guys, so the whole thing won't start until night time. So you all have enough time to go around the place and start touring, your rides have been brought down from the trailer."

They all started to get concerned. "Are you sure dudes? What about the fans?" asked Luna.

"Don't sweat it Luna, a lot of people here are too busy with their lifestyle to even notice the slightest of details" replied Mick Swagger. "I have been walking down the streets of this city for a long, long time and people have rarely noticed me or even crowded me, and to make it better I'm tagging along to wherever you lot wanna go."

"Awesome!" they all cheer and get to their rides, but Lincoln looks to Kurt.

"What about the guy who's after our stuff?" asked Lincoln. "Won't he come back?"

Kurt sighs. "That I'm not sure on kid, but I assure you we're going to do whatever we can to secure your tour bus and all the things within, and we also called in some security from the NYPD and they'll be here soon. Right now, you should go and have fun with the others, you guys earned it. Also, can you guys bring back a large tub of swiss chocolate ice cream? It's at a nearby ice-cream parlor near Time Square."

Lincoln chuckles. "I'll make sure to tell the others, and thank you for keeping us safe sir."

Kurt smiles. "No prob Linc, now get out there and enjoy yourselves." Lincoln races off to Luna's car and they drive off. Kurt then heads to the rest of the staff and supervises them in dealing with all the gear.

But they have no idea someone is following them, and is inside of a Taxi. '_Finally, found you guys!_'

(_Greenwich pizza restaurant._)

Lincoln and the gang are all eating some delicious peperoni pizza and they talk about something about themselves to Mick. They do get approached by some fans, who seem to recognize Lincoln and Jordan. They were all kind enough to sign their notepads.

"Oh wow! This pizza tastes amazing! Why don't we have this kind of pizza in Royal Woods?" said Mazzy.

"This is way better than Gus's Pizza and the one at Spunk E. Pigeons" replied Tabby as she eats her slice.

"A pizza like this is something I would go to constantly and their garlic bread stick taste good too!" said Sam. She then takes a pic of the pizza their eating. "Simon is so going to wanna know what this stuff is!"

"So Mick anything you wanna talk about?" asked Chunk as he drinks his soda and takes another slice.

"As a matter of fact I do have something to ask to you lot, I know I have been into Royal Woods before but I never got to fully explore the place and I know a lot has changed since I was last there" said Mick Swagger.

"Well, not much has changed if you don't count all of the trouble we all had to go through" replied Jordan. "Mostly the trouble is centered on Lincoln and myself and at times our families and friends become targets too."

"So I'm told" replied Mick. "I am impressed at how strong you are when going face-to-face with some old rivals from the past. I had some beef with some old pals, but we settled it down and became pals. But from what you guys are saying, your rivals seem far more dangerous and don't seem to have any motive for reasoning."

They then tell him all of the times Lincoln and Jordan had to face their old foes. Chandler, Dennis, Patrick, Andrew, Boy Jordan, Tyler, Jeffrey, Hank and Hawk, Stand and Steak and Lord Tetherby who they dealt with and no longer have to see again. Mick even recalls the two judges Doug and Michelle who almost ruined Luna and her friend's musical performance at Bangers n' Mosh.

Mick Swagger sighs as he finishes his drink. "I've gotta say, you lot know how to be brave and show no fear at the face of near death." He then looks to Luna. "And you Luna, you seem to be the best of the best older sister/Guardian I have ever heard of. When you did that performance with your family at the family fun fair, I saw someone who knows how to play with music. But from these stories, I can see someone who is more than just music and is all about family. Mostly to your little brother/musical protégé. I am proud of what you have become Luna Loud, well done."

Luna chuckles and blushes. "Thanks Mick, Lincoln means so much to me. Same with Jordan and my love for Sam, and my pals too. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to my little bro. I promised to keep him safe and dang it I will. For as long as my beating heart with music lives."

They clapped at her nice and touching speech and Lincoln hugs Luna and she hugs him back. Lincoln then breaks the hug. "I need to use the restrooms, be right back guys."

They watch as Lincoln heads to the restrooms, and they go back to talking. "So, how did you become the legal guardian to Lincoln anyway?"

Luna smiles. "I guess the whole bond with Linc all the way to being his best sis started before he was born." She then tells Mick Swagger her tale of how she became Lincoln's legal Guardian and how far their _Special Sibling Bond_ has taken them.

Meanwhile Lincoln had just finished using the urinal and then washes his hands. He then stops and looks around, the entire area seemed very, very quiet and had this creepy vibe to it. "Hello? Anyone else here?"

Lincoln readies his phone at the side of his belt and he slowly backs up from the bathroom, he then sighs. '_I must be overthinking things, this place does need to be cleaned more. Feels like a ghost town in here._'

Lincoln is about to leave the rest room, but then someone pushes him back, knocks him onto the floor and closes the door, but Jordan notices this. "Lincoln?" Luna stops talking and also looks to the door.

Lincoln gets up and he sees this strange figure in front of him lock the door. "What the heck?!" Then it hit him. "You're the dork who tried to take our stuff!"

"That's right." The figure does seem fat in his posture, wearing a black ski mask, black hoodie, black gloves, blue jeans, white and ted shoes and he can see some goggles on his eyes. "I'm here to take some more from the great eagle champion! I could've gone for Jordan, but when I saw you come in here. It was the bonus I need, and not just that. I am also a fan of your big sister Luna, she's so awesome and I'm still a Mick Swagger fan too."

Lincoln gets back up and slowly backs away. "Leave me alone man, get the hell away from me!"

The guy then pulls out a knife. "Just let me have something from ya. Hair maybe, it would mean so much to me."

Secretly Lincoln presses his fingers onto his phone and it sends a signal onto Luna and Jordan's phones. They both check their phones and they're eyes go wide. "Lincoln!"

Lincoln then dodges the man who tries to grab him, then he kicks him in the rear end and tosses the trash bin at him.

Lincoln then tries to unlock the door, but then the stranger grabs him in a choke hold. "Just stay still for me Lincoln Loud and let me grab some of your hair, like that cow lick of yours." He then slowly creeps his knife to his hair.

Lincoln then kicks him in the legs and he goes down onto one knee. Then Lincoln delivers a missile drop kick and he hits the wall. He then tries to open the door. "Help! Help me!"

Then the man tackles Lincoln and the door busts open and they were now outside and he was on top of Lincoln. "Let me have your hair!"

"Hey!" He turns around and sees Luna's boot hit his face and he stumbles back. Luna goes over and helps Lincoln back onto his feet. "Are you alright Lincoln?" Jordan also goes to him.

"I'm ……. I'm alright" replied Lincoln, he then hugs Luna and Jordan and they hug him back.

Luna then gets up and looks to the man who was getting up and pointing his knife to everyone. "Nobody come any closer!"

Luna then pulls out a taser gun. "You tried to kill my brother you freak!" The man sees this and he runs for it. Luna shoots the taser but it misses and hits the wall and the man runs out of the restaurant.

Mick, Chunk, Sully, Mazzy and the other employees and some customers go outside and look for him, but he was no longer there. "Dang it!" They then call the police.

(_Minutes later._)

Police cars are nearing the location and they start asking questions. Lincoln is being questioned by New York's finest, Detective Danny Raegan. "So, this person who tried to attack you. He's been stalking the whole tour of Mick Swagger since you guys joined?"

"Yeah, we believe so. But we haven't been able to catch him" replied Lincoln, Luna looks to him with worry and pulls him close.

"Alright, so we're going to try and search whoever this person is" replied Detective Raegan. "Chances he ditched his attire and changed into something better hidden and he might strike again at the concert in Madison Square Garden."

Mick then approaches the detective. "Sir, is there any way to try and take him down quickly? We don't want this kid or the rest of these kids to become his next prime targets."

Danny sighs. "I understand your concern Mr. Swagger, we're going to try and do everything we can in our power. We'll make sure police guard the sectors around the garden and keep a watchful eye on the place. I'll have my brother and his wife come and keep an eye on things while you're all here."

Luna then looks to Detective Danny Reagan. "Thanks you sir, I don't know what could've happened if my little bro was hurt by that sick, twisted stalker!" Jordan also sits next to Lincoln and hugs him, and he hugs her back.

Danny sighs, he has heard about Royal Woods and many of the bad kids being taken down by a white haired boy and his braided ponytail girlfriend and now he's face-to-face with the kid he's heard about, he knows that these guys are all about family. Well, so does Danny Raegan. "I'm impressed at how you fought the guy and tried to get help." He then hands Luna his number. "If you guys go back on tour and the crook hasn't been caught yet, then call me if you guys wanna talk."

Lincoln nods. "Thank you sir, the cops here in New York sure are nice."

Danny smiles. "Sure wish some of the people here would try and appreciate some of that." Danny then heads back into his car and he drives off.

Tabby secretly recorded everything and she posts it, so everyone can see how much the NYPD is being appreciated by the kid who won the eagle contest.

Lincoln then looks to Luna and hugs her, Luna can tell he's scared still and hugs him back. This was not going so well and could end badly for them in this tour, she then recalls the plan.

Luna looks to the others. "Guys, we have to go back to the garden, now!" They all knew what she meant and they all get into their rides and they drive off, back to Madison Square Garden. The fans of Lincoln and Jordan all wish for them to be okay, and they are all upset and angry at this maniac who tried to hurt Lincoln Loud.

(_Madison Square Garden Parking Lot._)

Mick is outside with Chunk and they're both talking to Kurt, telling him had happened with the person they were after.

In the tour bus Lincoln is still hugging Luna and Jordan places an arm around his shivering form. Sam, Sully, Mazzy and Tabby look to the boy with worry, they knew something stressful might happen on tour, but this was not stress this was way worse than that.

"He …… He wanted ….. He wanted you ….. And J-Jordan, he ….. He was ….. He w-was sick!"

Luna let's Lincoln cry onto her shirt and she rocks him back and forth. "None of that now bro, we're all fine now. Nothing is going to hurt us." She then kisses his forehead and continues to calm him down.

Jordan then joins in on the hug and so does Sam. Sully, Mazzy and Tabby know where this is going to lead. Luna's emergency plan.

Soon, Lincoln calms down and Luna breaks the hug and looks to her brother and wipes away his tears. "You feeling alright now baby bro?"

Lincoln nods. "A little bit, yeah." He wipes away the rest of his tears and Jordan kisses his cheek.

Luna sighs. "Dudes, I think we should head back home, to Royal Woods Michigan." They all understood, they knew she would bring that up and they can't risk Lincoln getting hut or worse.

"No!" They all stop and look to Lincoln who takes a deep breath. "We're not."

Luna is shocked by what he just said. "But Lincoln, you almost got killed! You almost got taken away and sold off to some creepy fan idiot! We can't do this anymore if you're going to get into trouble bro!"

Lincoln then looks to Luna and holds her hand. "This guy, this guy …. He won't stop, I know that. Even if we do go back home, then he'll just follow us back to Royal Wood and go after the others! We can't go home, not yet! Not until we take this scum bag down!"

Luna wanted to say something, but she knew he was right. This creepy stalker used to stalk Mick Swagger and take his things, but with them I the mix it turned from bad to worse and he will follow them home and he might do more damage to their town than on this tour and he seems really crafty at what he does. Luna looks to the others and also can see her was right.

Jordan then looks to Lincoln. "So, what's the plan my handsome white-haired hero?"

Lincoln chuckles hearing that. "We're going to need to tell this to Mick, Chunk and Kurt."

"We're all here kid." They see the three men enter the tour bus. "We overheard what you said and it seems like you're right." Mick then sits and looks to all of them. "This was all my fault, everyone I am so sorry for dragging you all on this tour. I thought this would be fun for all of you, but I guess my past seems to find a way to track me down like a hunt and now you're all caught into this wild wankers mix."

"This isn't your fault Mick." They all look to Luna. "You didn't know this would happen and sure as heck this whole tour has almost spiraled out of control, but none of us are to blame not even you dude. Things happen when we least expect it and that stalker is the least of what we have seen coming. This tour ain't over and sure as heck we ain't going home either. We're not leaving till we take this freak down, for good."

They all felt kinda motivated by her words, they were all true. Mick smiles. "Thank you Luna." He then looks to Lincoln. "So, what's the plan Lincoln Loud?"

Lincoln smiles and he whispers to them, they all smile and nod. "We know what to do, for the next tour." They knew this was going to work, it's risky but it has to work. To make this tour all the more worthwhile.

"The cops have arrived earlier to keep an eye on the place" replied Kurt. "They're being led by Sergeant Jamie Raegan and Officer Eddie Janko, they'll be the ones on watch of this tour bus till we leave tonight."

"Alright then" said Jordan. "We should get ourselves ready to rock and roll for tonight, all of Madison square Garden will wanna see us do our best." She then looks to Lincoln. "Are you sure you wanna do this Linc? You can sit this one out if you want."

Lincoln sighs. "No." He then grabs his hand-me-down axe. "I wanna join in, I wanna voice out what I have to say and I know this plan will work! We got the greatest allies of all, the fans!"

They all know this to be true. "So what are we waiting for dudes?" asked Luna. "Let's lock, load, and Rock and Roll!" They all get out of the tour bus and they head for the stadium.

Lincoln, Jordan and Luna see the cops and they approach the cops leading them, Officer Janko and Sgt. Raegan. "Thanks for being here and keeping us protected, this means a lot."

"No prob kid, we're kinda big fans when we saw you and you're girlfriend with your two eagles do those tricks and winning it. All my respect, heck even my dad and grandpa saw it" replied Sgt. Raegan.

"We got your back kid, all of us" replied Officer Janko. Lincoln and Jordan then hand them autographed eagle hats.

"For your dad and grandpa, we're sure they'll love em" replied Jordan.

The two cops smile. "Thanks kid, I'm sure Commissioner Raegan will like this. He's my dad after all and he stands by the law abiding nature of the NYPD and all Precincts, and to my family that's what it's all about. Family."

Lincoln, Jordan and Luna smile. Then they hear their names being called and they go to their friends.

Sgt. Raegan and Officer Janko watch them run off. "Good kids, I'm surprised they haven't gone back home instead, this whole thing seems dangerous for a 12 year old like him."

"Well, he must have a plan" replied Officer Janko.

(_Skip, Concert night._)

All the people scream, cheer and clap for Mick Swagger as he gets on stage. "Thank you, thank you everyone for coming! And now for the beginning intro of the song, I present to you all the Luna-tics!"

They all cheer as the band is being lifted from a platform down below. Luna, Sam, Sully, Mazzy, Tabby, Lincoln and Jordan have arrived, they all cheer and clap for the young band on tour.

Luna looks to Lincoln and lets him take the microphone, it was time to let the plan commence. "Hello everyone, and thank you for coming. Now before we begin, I have some things to say." Everyone remains silent.

"As to all of you have known, I was attacked today by some creep when I was with my friends and family. This guy is a fan of what I have done, but worse. He's a total creep and stalker and attempted to take my hair, or take me away, or kill me."

They all remain silent and gasp.

"I would want to go home and forget this whole thing happened. But I won't! I am not going to run away from a freak who wanted me, but worst of all he wanted my girlfriend Jordan Rosato and my best big sister Luna Loud! He had the nerves to do this to us, first he steals from our bus and then he tries to attack me."

They all felt bad for what Lincoln and the band have been through, they know this was going too far.

"And I know, that this maniac is here in the Legendary Madison Square Garden. I know he's here and I know he's watching this! He's desecrating the name of the eagle contest and desecrating the very good name of this famous stadium and probably desecrating every state he's gone too!"

They all felt a surge of rage in them and they look around.

"But, I'm going to let him be. For now. So, to all of you fans and to those watching this via live stream or at home from the cameras and I tell you know, will you help us? Help us find this man and bring him to justice! To ensure that this will never happen to the good name of Rock n' Roll and to the future of others who wanna follow their dreams on tour to entertain the masses!"

They all cheer at his speech and all do the signature WWE chant from 2014. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" A standing ovation.

Lincoln looks around and smiles. "Thank you, all of you." He looks to the band and they all nod at Lincoln, the plan is working and will continue to go forth and help them. Lincoln then looks to the fans. Now, let's rock this place!"

They all cheer and applaud as they perform on stage.

All while someone in the shadows sees this and turns his hand into a fist. He was now being hunted, targeted and he might not be able to get the chance to strike again.

'_Darn it! Now what the heck do I do know?!_' He then sees Lincoln and Luna rocking out side by side. This gives him an idea. '_Jackpot!_' He then walks away slowly, waiting for the next location and venue.

Day 4, to the 7 day tour with Mick Swagger.

**A/N: Things almost went horrible, but now they are back to touring and they're going to make sure this creep is caught and defeated. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Does anyone here know who Detective Danny Raegan, Sgt. Jamie Raegan and Officer Eddie Janko are and what show they come from? Anyone? If not, then PM me and I will reveal what AXN show they are from.**

**Date made: 6/7/20.**


	239. Chapter 239

**Chapter 239**

(_New Jersey, MetLife Stadium._)

The band arrives and looks around the venue they're going to perform. "MetLife Stadium, this place has some good memories of mine" said Mick. "I've had a few run-ins with some other rock star legends here, I even paired up with Elton John too."

"Oh yeah, you guys teamed up for that Tarzan song and it was pretty wicked" replied Luna.

They looks to Lincoln and Jordan who seem familiar with this place. "I could only guess WWE has had some matches here as well" said Sam.

"They had, let it be Raw, Smackdown or a pay-per-view event" replied Lincoln. "Either way this place is going to be the next mark on the tour."

Tabby then pulls out her phone. "Alright mates, selfie with the next tour." They all gather together, even Chunk and Kurt and they all take a selfie in front of the MetLife stadium.

"Alright, well the gear will be brought inside and will all be set up, I think you all should check out the rest of New Jersey and see what it has to offer" said Kurt. "But be careful out there, we still got that creep stalker on the loose and who knows what he's going to do next."

"We know Kurt" said Jordan. "With Lincoln's plan we're bound to get that guy and take him down."

"I wish I could tag along with ya mates, but I need to go and check on some things with my band" said Mick. "Someone has to come with you two to make sure you're safe."

"I'll handle it, seems like you're roadies are now getting the hang of setting up the Luna-Tics gear, so I'll go with the lot and keep an eye on them" replied Chunk.

"Spot on mate" said Mick. "Also, you kids might wanna check out a certain bakery that's world famous here. Carlos Bakery, there are a couple around this place and one is not too far."

"We'll keep that in mind Mick and we'll get you guys something while we're there" said Luna. They all get into the cars and van and they drive off.

Kurt and Mick look around the place. "That man could be anywhere and I hope Loud's plan will work. Otherwise we could be facing one hell of a disaster on this tour and for other's who might go on their own musical tours" said Kurt.

"Trust Lincoln, he knows what he's doing" said Mick. "His words woke up all the people who love my band, Luna's band and the spirit of the great American bald eagle contest, sure enough they'll be on our side and start their search for this monster who dares do this bloody treachery."

They spot some fans waving at them from a nearby pickup truck and they have binoculars and they drive off to follow Luna and the others. "Huh, I guess you're right" said Kurt. "What are the odds the fans are carrying weapons to hunt this guy down?"

"Then Luna and the gang sure have a massive body guard division by their side" replied Mick. "And that creeper should start running or better yet surrender, before he goes six feet under."

But they have no idea that someone is overhearing them and is now angry. '_I'm going to make sure I get that kid's attention, by going after the one thing he loves the most._' He then disappears from view.

(_Carlos Bakery, the very first one._)

They look to the bakeshop and see how nice it looked. "Wow, looks like one of those old fashioned bakeries from the past, really fancy looking too" said Jordan.

"Alright then, let's see how great this place is" said Luna. "This time it's on me dudes."

"No need to do that one luv" said Chunk. "We can pay for our own orders, I still got some cash in me." Chunk checks his pockets. "Oh, I think I left my wallet back in the tour bus. Dang it."

"I got my wallet guys, we can just split the bill for whatever we buy from the place" said Lincoln. "I don't want you to constantly be the one paying for our food Luna, we're all in this together."

Luna smiles. "Okay, okay. Now let's get in there and see what baked goods are we looking at."

"You might wanna reconsider that option though" said Tabby. They all look to what she's pointing at they see the large group of people outside and inside of the bakery.

"Whoa! Does everyone in this town want a pastry so bad?" asked Sully. He then looks at how long the line is. "Dudes, this line is all the way across the street, well the other street not too far from here."

"Well, we came this far and there is no way we're turning this around!" said Mazzy. "Let's get it line! Also, the other businesses around here seem packed with people too and it would be ridiculous if we keep goin around town to look for another bakery like this one."

Jordan uses her phone. "Mazzy is not wrong, there are two more Carlos Bakery's and judging from these posts, they have the same long line as well. But there is one place where they do normal orders and that's the Carlos Bakery factory itself."

Lincoln thinks about it. "As fun as it would be to head there, let's not. I don't wanna be treated like a celebrity in this town, I'd rather be treated like any other normal guy and gal. Let's get in line before it gets bigger."

They all walk to where the line begins. "Weird bro, usually you're not one to be okay with long lines" said Luna. "Looks like growing up has made you kinda patient."

"Learn to embrace the things around you and just go with the flow, if you try and cut in then you're a no good person who doesn't respect others" replied Lincoln. "I have no clue where I got that idea from." They all chuckle at what he just said and they make it to the beginning of the line.

"Well, might as well pass the time then." Jordan pulls out her mp3 player and headphones and she shares them with Lincoln and they both enjoy listening to some music. Luna and Sam are also doing the same thing and so does Sully and Mazzy. Chunk goes through his phone and plays some Soda Crush.

But they have no clue that someone is watching them from atop a nearby building and he has binoculars and a camera and takes some pics of them enjoying themselves. He then looks to the pictures he got and grins. "Just need to wait for the right moment and then I'll take either Lincoln's lover Jordan Rosato or his smoking sister Luna Loud, then he'll have no choice but to come to me!" He then sees how long the line it. "This is gonna be a long while."

But then he takes cover when he sees a pickup truck stop and some fans from the Bald Eagle contest and the fans of the Luna-Tics arrive and they wait around and keep an eye out. "Dang it! I'll have to try when they're fans aren't around!" He then sneaks away and right before someone spots him.

(_One long line later, which was 1 hour and 30 minutes.)_

They finally made it into the bakery and they look upon the baked goods on display and they all looked delicious. "Alright guys, what are we craving for today?" asked Luna.

"I think I'm going for the lobster tail rolls" said Tabby. "They look good to eat."

"I'm going for some cookies, butter scotch and chocolate chip and also peanut butter" said Lincoln.

"Same, they look delicious" said Jordan. "And those brownies too."

"I am so jonesin' for some good old sweet American Apple pie, maybe instead of one slice I could just get the whole pie, to share with you guys" said Sam. They all liked that idea.

"Mazzy and I are going for some of those egg rolls" said Sully. Mazzy also points out to some of the cupcakes they have. "And maybe some cupcakes as well."

"I think I'll have me a slice of chocolate cake, or two" said Chunk. "My game didn't make things better in the line and now I am hungry."

"You got it dudes, I think I'll get all of us some cannoli's for takeout" said Luna. She then looks out the window and she sees the two pickup trucks with the fans who have been guarding them and Luna has an idea. '_Those guys have been nice keeping an eye on us while in line, I think they deserve something._'

Lincoln, Jordan, Sam, Tabby, Sully, Mazzy and Chunk wait by some seats for Luna to come back. Luna is ordering and talking to a woman named Maddie who is related to the man in charge of the place.

Lincoln looks to the poster on the wall and see the portrait of the family in front of the bakery and the name on it. "Huh, don't know what Cake Boss is, but I think when Clyde gets back from baking camp, I'll tell him."

"Must be some kind of new show about baking and they all look like one big happy family" said Jordan.

They do see the 3 women around the man who runs the joint. "What are the odds those are his sisters?" asked Tabby.

"Then chances he might know how I feel, they all seem so happy" said Lincoln. Lincoln then thinks about this Cake Boss. '_I think I'll look it up later._'

Chunk then asks. "Hey Linc and Rosato. Anything from last night after the concert? I know you two and Lunes have been video chatting with the fam in Royal Woods. So how are they feeling about this?"

"Well at first they didn't want us to go on with the tour and come home, but then we told them why we're gonna keep going and they're okay with it. They know that if we come back then we're endangering everyone again, so they wish us good luck and be safe while we take that stalker down" replied Lincoln.

"My godfather said he's going to send some troops to our next venue after New Jersey. So we might be good when we get to Delaware" replied Jordan. "A dang shame we can't make it to Florida, I thought we might run into Joy and Lance there, but I guess Luna will have to perform her new song on the next venue instead."

"Let's hope that creep can be caught soon, otherwise we're not going to be able to shove off on home" said Sully.

"We'll get him guys, he can't stay hidden forever" said Mazzy. That one they all agree on.

Soon, Luna heads back to them with their boxed baked goods. "Here you go dudes, we should eat this when we all get back to the MetLife stadium but first we gotta drop off some baked goods to some good friends out there." They all look outside and see the fans on the pickup truck. Then they see the four large boxes with Luna.

"Now that sounds like a smashin' idea Lunes" said Tabby. They all head out of the bakery and go to the 2 pickup trucks and towards their fans.

"Hey guys!" the fans all look to Luna and the band coming towards them and she hands them the two boxes. "Her you go guys, on us."

"Consider it as a thanks for watching over us and supporting what we're doing with that stalker on the loose" replied Lincoln. They open the two boxes and they see inside is some chocolate and vanilla cake and the other two boxes had a lot of cannoli's. They were all thankful for this and wave good bye to them as they head back to their cars.

Then Lincoln recalls what Mick Swagger gave him last night and he goes back and see there are 10 people amongst the fans and he hands them something. "See you guys tonight at the show."

They are shocked to see that got backstage VIP passes for the show tonight, this made them cheer and scream with joy and Lincoln chuckles as he goes back to Luna's car with the others in the other rides.

Luna and Jordan smile at Lincoln for what he did. "That was mighty nice of you little brother."

"Well, I thought they deserved a little something more and this is what I could give those guys, ten backstage passes" replied Lincoln. "Also, they might be there to keep an eye on things in case that creep ever shows up, that's how this plan is going in motion and it is looking good."

Jordan leans onto Lincoln. "The man with the plan at his works, good job handsome." She kisses his cheek and they drive off back to the stadium with their fans not too far behind.

The stalker from above the building sees this and is enraged. '_What?! They get backstage passes?! Are you kidding me? Why do they get one?! They don't know about Lincoln and Jordan! They don't know what they have fought and been through! This is crazy!_' He then calms down and uses the nearby ladder to get down from the building's roof. '_Tonight, I make my move!_'

He then walks away from the alley but he trips and falls onto some dog poop. "Gross!"

(_MetLife stadium._)

The band arrives and they head off to greet Mick Swagger and his manager. "Hey, you guys are back and with no news about that creep" said Kurt. He then sees the fans get out of the trucks and go to them. "And who are these guys?"

Lincoln was about to say something but then he forgot and looks to the fans. "Who are you guys again? Sorry, it's just we haven't been acquainted yet."

The ten fans introduce themselves.

Angelina Reyes – 19, sister of Roderick. Blue jeans, red shirt, velvet jacket, blue heeled boots and neck length black hair. In college.

Roderick Reyes – 21, brother of Angelina. Black jeans, red shirt with the eagle logo, black shoes and short brown hair. Hair stylist.

Joel Scotts – 31, military-style haircut, blue cargo shorts green shirt and black fingerless gloves, red shoes. Twin to James and has no goatee. Former marines.

James Scotts – 31, military-style haircut, brown cargo shorts green shirt and white fingerless gloves, red shoes. Twin to Joel and has a goatee. Former marines.

Harry Larson – 27, red mohawk, grey shirt with the logo of KISS, gold painted chain necklace, knee ripped jeans and blue and white sneakers. Tattoo artist. Brother of Elizabeth.

Elizabeth Larson – 24, red dyed hair (actually a brunette.) black tank top, grey jacket with the KISS logo on, black choker, fingerless gloves, and blue knee ripped jeans and violet boots. Tattoo artist. Sister of Harry.

Douglas Harckson – 41, black neck length hair and goatee, white shirt, grey jacket with the logo of Metallica, black shorts and brown and yellow sandals. Manager of his own music store.

Thomas Del Toro – 29, Mexican, brown short hair and goatee, blue sweater vest, dark blue jeans, grey shoes and a tattoo of a devil on his left shoulder. Runs a Taco truck which is parked nearby the MetLife stadium.

Christopher Wyatt – 34, African American. Short Black hair with a braid in the back, yellow shirt with the logo of The Who, sleeveless orange hoodie, blue knee ripped jeans, black sport shoes and greyish socks. Works for the animal shelter.

Zoey Dillinger – 18, White dyed hair (Actually a red blonde.) Orange tank top, purple leather jacket, black leggings, white and purple sneakers, white knee high socks, grey fingerless gloves, gold choker and a tattoo of an eagle on the back of her neck. Awaiting college degree, currently working as pizza delivery girl.

Lincoln and the others were impressed with this group of friends. "Well, it's good to have you guys here at the MetLife stadium."

"Oh my gosh! We actually here with the band and the eagle winners and Mick Swagger!" said Zoey in excitement.

"Calm down Zoey, remember the last time you got this excited?" said Christopher. "The big beach party last week? With the many, many tequila shots? "

"Oh yeah, that big party we all had" said Elizabeth. "That was the one party none of us will ever forget."

"The one party we were actually allowed to bring our bikes" said Harry. "And also the only time I got to use the fireworks cannon. Good times." He high fives with his sister.

Kurt then checks his watch. "Well, you all got two hours before the concert begins, so I suggest you guys get enjoy what you guys got and double check on the songs. Also, to you fans you can chill with the band just don't do anything stupid."

"No need to worry sir, we will not be doing any form of stupidity" said Joel.

"We'll also keep an eye out for that creep of a stalker if he shows himself" replied James.

Mick chuckles. "Looks like we got ourselves some hardcore devoted fans, nice to see you lot helping track down that maniac whose been doing nothing but cause trouble."

Thomas then checks his watch. "Well, as much fun as it is hanging out with you guys, I gotta get back to my taco truck and see how things are going."

"What? Are you sure you can't stay and hang out man?" asked Douglas.

"Sorry, but I need to see how my crew are handling it, chances we might have a long line waiting" Thomas then heads for the parking lot. But then he goes back for his slice of cake and two cannoli's. "I'll be back later for the concert." And he's gone.

"Well, we should get back to the tour bus and rehearse our songs" said Luna. "You guys can tag along and watch us rehearse, we're all friends here."

"Awesome! I've never been in a tour bus before! This is so going checked off my bucket list!" said Roderick.

"I heard they might be advanced and I wanna know how advanced they are!" said Angelina.

Sully chuckles. "Well, you guys are in for one heck of a surprise!" They all head towards the tour bus.

Then Sam looks to James and Joel who are looking around. "You two are twins, so who's the eldest?"

"He is" The Scott's twins both reply in unison and point to each other. The others are confused by what they just said.

"Believe me Sam, we have no clue whose born first either" replied Christopher. "Ya'll should've seen their Halloween pictures, they are creepy."

"Hey man, we are not creepy" replied the Scott's twins.

Lincoln chuckles. '_These guys are way different than Lola and Lana._' He then looks to Zoey. "So, you dyed your hair? Is it to be similar to me?"

"No, not really" replied Zoey. "I dyed this hair long ago, I'm actually a blonde and I did this because I am a total anime fan. People with white hair are cool and awesome."

"Ain't that the dang truth" Jordan kisses Lincoln on his cheek and this makes them both chuckle and head to the bus. They all enjoy some food, music and some good talks.

Unknown to them the stalker is sneaking into the backstage and is hiding in the shadows.

(_15 minutes till concert time._)

Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Sam, Sully, Mazzy and Tabby are all standing by and ready to rock and roll. Mick Swagger is still in his dressing room and will be out in a few minutes, Chunk stands by and makes sure the sounds are doing good, the sound guy is given a break and Kurt goes through the number of people who have arrived and checks on security and waiting with the band are the ten fans and they're all on stand by watching over them.

"Alright, this is it guys. We're ready to show New Jersey just how awesome we can be!" said Tabby.

Luna is listening to some music to pass the time, but then feels something. "Hang tight guys, I gotta go and use the restroom, be right back." She races off to the ladies room.

"She still has ten minutes" said Lincoln. But he can't shake the feeling something is wrong.

(_Rest rooms._)

Luna is in one of the stalls and is humming to a song on her headphones. But someone enters the ladies restroom and slowly goes to the stall. '_Time for me to strike!_' But he gets hit face first when Luna opens the door. She doesn't even see him.

Luna has her eyes closed and is grooving to the beats of the song, the stalker tries to get her, but Luna kicks him in the gut and he goes down to his knees.

Luna then dances her way to the sink and she washes her hands. "Please don't stop the music."

She doesn't see the stalker behind her and she raises her fists behind her and she punches him and he's down. Luna still has her eyes closed and dries her hands.

The man gets up again only to be kicked in the groin from Luna's dancing and he holds onto his tenders and goes down. Luna then leaps over him and exits the rest room.

The man then slowly gets up. '_Maybe, maybe I'll just …. Just do it, next time. I think I need …. An ice pack, like a lot!_' He then slowly crawls out of the women's restroom and leaves the stadium, but when he leaves the stadium he gets hit by a truck delivering some pastries. A Carlos Bakery Truck.

Two employees come out and they send in some cannolis and other baked goods into the stadium, courtesy of Luna Loud.

The Stalker gets up. "What else can go wrong?" He just had to say it. He slips on a puddle and he hits the side of a taco food truck and some of the meat sauce gets onto him. "Oh what?"

Then he hears some growling and he spots some dogs. "Nice dogs! Don't hurt me!" He runs off as the dogs take chase. The employee of the food truck turns around and sees no one, but he does see the meat sauce has been spilled.

Luna then returns back to the others. "Alright dudes! Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" They all get on stage and they rock it they're all alongside Mick and with their fans watching them from the backstage and cheering them on, they're hoping that one day they'll meet. They know the band won't stay in Jersey for long.

Day 5, to the 7 day tour with Mick Swagger

**A/N: I hope you all liked this, and I did my best to make the OC fans of the band and Lincoln and Luna, and I hope you all liked the silly beat downs the stalker got, but things might not be so good when he comes back and tries it again. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**I do not own the rights to _ Carlos' Bakery _ and _ Cake Boss _, that's property of _ TLC _.**

**Date made: 6/8/20 – 6/9/20.**


	240. Chapter 240

**Chapter 240**

(_The Queen live music venue, Willington, Delaware._)

They rocked, they rolled and they showed their fans just how awesome they are when on stage alongside Mick Swagger and now they finished their encore performance.

Chunk goes to them who all head backstage. "Smashin' performance as usual mates, they all loved how you all made that as spectacular as the last ones."

"That was awesome!" said Tabby. "They really loved the beats we gave them and I am so glad I brought my DJ helmet with me!"

Sully and Mazzy chuckle at this. "The very same one you wore from the High School prom for the music. Wicked idea Tabby" said Mazzy.

"Maybe you could make that into a trending look for other DJ's" teased Sam. "You might even become a meme." the others also chuckle at her teasing.

"Now that sounds like a brilliant idea! Thanks Sam, I can't wait for the next venue!" replied Tabby.

"And now she's gonna try and make it into a whole new look for her for the rest of the tour" replied Jordan, the others also chuckle. "Nice going Sam, you gave her a new idea when she gets back home."

Sam chuckles. "Oh jeez. What the heck have I done?"

"I say you all did marvelous out there, you gave it your all and made this sixth day of the tour look like a real spot on" said Mick. "I am truly proud of how far you've all come on this tour."

"Thanks Mick Swagger" They all reply in unison and all pose. "Rock and Roll!"

Kurt goes to them and claps. "Chunk is right about one thing, you guys killed it out there, well not literally but you all know what I mean."

Lincoln places his guitar back in its case. "So when's the next venue Mr. Manager?"

Kurt chuckles. "Richmond Virginia, which is the state that neighbors Washington DC. We'll be performing at the National, one of the venues Mick went to two years ago."

"Looks like we'll be taking a nice and long stroll down memory lane and sure enough this will be the last tour venue for this one week special tour for all of you lot" replied Mick. "It has been a true honor to have you mates tag along for this tour of a ride."

"The honor is all ours Mick" said Sully. "We couldn't have gone through it if it wasn't for your offer."

"Though all in all, this wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for out sole band leader, Luna" said Mazzy. They then see Luna is quiet and putting away her axe and microphone. "Luna?"

They're all confused why she's not answering, Lincoln, Jordan and Sam now what's up with her. Lincoln walks up to his sister. "Luna? You feeling okay sis? Luna?" Lincoln holds her trembling right hand.

Luna then snaps back from her small trance. "Huh? What?" she sees her brother holding her hand. "Oh, hey Linc, what's up?" She then sees the look of worry on his face. "Something wrong baby bro?"

Luna then sees all of them are looking to her concerned. "Whats with you guys? Oh yeah. I'm feeling stoked about the last venue for the tour, and we're gonna rock it!"

They know she's denying it. "That's not what they mean Lunes. We know something is up" said Jordan.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Luna, she smiles for them to keep them from worrying. "I'm fine, everything is chill." But they all know she's not chill at all, in fact they can see she's not acting like her usual laid back self.

"We'll be back guys." Lincoln pulls his sister to another location within the venue so they can speak in private. They're all hoping he could get her to talk and calm down.

Lincoln brings Luna to a small corner in the hallway, he checks if anyone else was there walking by and thankfully there aren't other people around to hear them. "What the heck bro? What gives?"

Lincoln looks to the ground in anger and takes a deep breath. "Luna, I know you're still kinda miffed that we haven't found that stalker and tomorrow is going to be the last tour we'll have and we haven't even found a single trace of who he is and where he is at now, I know what you're feeling Luna. I feel the same way too and it feels as if this tour is finally over, he'll follow us, and he'll come for our families and friends because we haven't even found the guy. Luna, tell me if I'm wrong."

Lincoln is then surprised when he looks to Luna, she has tears and her mouth trembling. "Oh Lincoln!" Luna hugs her little brother. "This …. This isn't even working anymore! We haven't found him yet and we're going home soon, wh-what the heck am I supposed to do now? I'm supposed to keep you s-safe and he'll come to our h-home and do bad things to u-us and you and Jordan!"

Lincoln hugs back his crying sister and rubs her back. "I know the feeling Luna, I know. I myself am kinda upset and really ticked off we haven't even caught this guy and he will strike again, I just don't know when and how."

They continue to stay like this for a while, then they break the hug. "Luna, the plan I made two tours ago was supposed to work and I thought it would, but it seems to have made things worst. It was supposed to taunt the stalker to come out of hiding and face us. But he hasn't shown up in a while and now I need to ask you this Luna. When this tour is over, do you wanna go back home?"

Luna is stunned by the very idea he said. "What?"

"Luna, this guy will follow us home and target our friends and family back home, they'll be in danger and that guy will do way more worse things that what he almost did to me. I need to know if you're in on this idea. The others don't know, so I'm asking you Lunes."

Luna didn't know what else to say, but her big sister instincts are kicking in. "I don't think that idea could work bro, chances that freak will still go after our family should we stay away from home. It'll turn into a game and we might end up losing everything, we need to talk about this to the others."

Lincoln sighs, he knew she might say that. "Okay sis, let's go back to the others then." They both walk back to the rest of the band, but when they get there they see they're all packed up and ready to head to the next venue.

"Good, you guys are back" said Mazzy.

"Mick said we can stay the night to celebrate and then go to the next venue tomorrow, we could all use something to ease the stress on all of us as of lately, mostly you Lunes" replied Sam.

"It's the right thing to do so we all don't fall apart" replied Mick. "Plus, this place has some good drinks and snacks even at night time. Let's celebrate for this second to last tour mates!"

Lincoln and Luna liked thus idea and they follow the rest of the band to the food court. But unaware that the stalker is following them once again, this time he's prepared.

(_Food Court._)

They arrive to the place and enjoy the food and drinks they have, all while the mob of fans is being held back by the steel fence far from them. The place was empty when they got there, but it seems someone called the fans and told them where they would be next and now this is happening.

"Jeez, you think we could get some decent time to eat some food without our fans trying to get to us." Sully takes a bit from his burger and drinks his soda.

"Life of a celebrity is not easy, I have moments when I have to make like the Queen's coach wagon and book it" said Mick who is eating some scones and drinking some tea.

"Yeah, now we're all seeing how much being a big shot rock star really is" said Mazzy. "It was cool when we were at some of the venues, but this is insane." She then eats her spaghetti.

"What the heck is going on here?" asked Tabby. "I thought this place wasn't even loaded when Kurt checked." She then eats her bagel and chocolate pudding.

"It wasn't packed when I got here" replied Kurt who is eating a hotdog. "But it seems like someone has tipped off the fans and told them about our little get together here at the food court."

Lincoln and Luna had a bad feeling someone did this and they know exactly who it was. Sam and Jordan can see the troubled looks on Lincoln and Luna, all that they're doing is fiddling with their mashed potatoes and macaroni and cheese.

"You dudes okay?" asked Sam.

"You guy's barely ate you're food" replied Jordan. The others also take notice of this.

Lincoln looks back slightly to the fans and he sees a shadowy figure smiling and disappearing within the crowd. Lincoln then looks back to the others sternly. "He's here." This made Luna's eyes go wide and her hand turn into a fist.

"The stalker?" asked Kurt. "He's here? For reals?"

"Yeah, who else could've known where we went to, also I saw him in the crowd" said Lincoln. "This guy is one step ahead of us, so he knows where we are, what we're going to do and how we deal with our lives on this tour. It has to be someone who is part of the tour, someone who's close to the whole tour."

"We checked the staff and there seems to be no one who would attempt to make this whole tour go down in flames guv" said Chunk, he is eating Shepard's pie.

"Unless it's someone who was part of the tour in the past" said Sam. Now that made sense.

Lincoln has a plan. "Guys, I know want to do now. When we get back to the tour bus, we act like nothing is wrong and we get some sleep. Kurt and Mick, you guys have to look through the files of the people who were once on the tours from before, those who have been fired for a reason and when we figure out who this is we strike at the target or call him out. Are we good?"

They all nod, they continue to eat and then they clear out of the place.

(_Nighttime, Luna-Tics tour bus._)

Lincoln and Jordan are fast asleep in the same bed, and so are Luna, Sam, Sully, Mazzy and Tabby, and for some reason Tabby is fast asleep with her DJ helmet on her. Why?

Chunk is asleep on the tour bus couch and listening to some jazzy tunes, just then the window opens and someone sneaks in. The stalker has arrived and he's carrying a large duffle bag, like really large.

He looks around and gets some things that belong to the band and then he sees Lincoln and Jordan asleep together. "_Perfect._" He slowly creeps to grab either of the kids, but when he grabs Lincoln it turns around and it's a dummy and it sprays whipped cream onto the man.

The stalker stumbles back from the whipped cream and falls to the ground, when he gets back up he's hit by a fog light from the back of the bus and he sees who the ones are manning it. The whole band.

"Got you at last creep!" said Jordan.

"You're not going anywhere mate!" said Tabby, she's still wearing her DJ helmet. Why?

"What the heck? This was a trap?" said the Stalker as he backs away.

"Yes, yes it was." He turns around and meets Luna's fist and stumbles back onto the floor, he then looks and sees by the driver's seats are Lincoln and Luna and Lincoln is wielding the barbed wired baseball bat _ Lucifer _.

"You're going to pay for trying to ruin our summer tour fun you psycho-maniac!" said Lincoln.

He then pulls out a knife and readies to attack, but then Lincoln readies with his bat and Luna with her axe in hand. "Let's brawl psycho-stalker maniac!"

The man then grabs his bag and heads for the door. "Oh no you don't!" Luna grabs onto him, but he slashes her arm making her have a small cut. "Ow! You bloody hell freak!"

But then the stalker goes back and takes advantage of this and he grabs Luna and drags her outside. "Luna!" They all go after him, they stop when they see him standing next to the truck with their cars and holding Luna at knife point.

"Stop! Nobody move or the rocker gets it!" They all stay still, but Lincoln and the others are seething with rage and want to get this guy.

"You better drop that bat kid! Or your legal guardian becomes legally dead on the spot!"

"Lincoln! Get the heck out of here, now!" said Luna, but the man holds her in the choke hold tighter. "Just go!"

"No one going anywhere till I get what I want!"

"Okay, okay. Fine." Lincoln lowers his bat to the ground and he raises his arms in the air. "Let's just take it easy now. What do you want then?"

"First, I want your guitars, clothes, pictures of the band naked, the bus and all of you tied up in the bus, the big fat roadies guy can just stay here."

They are shocked at his demands. "You are one sick psychopath!" said Sam.

"You're no fan, you're just some disturbing perverted stalker creep who wants to play some sick and twisted game of evil" said Mazzy.

"Hey! Look who's talking!" said Chunk in annoyance. "And sure as hell I am not fat, it's just extra muscle mass! You're the one who's gotten weight on ya!"

"Shut it! Next I want all of Mick Swagger's prized possessions and his bus and I want him tied up too! Where the heck is he and that stupid manager of his?!"

"Right here bus driver, or should I call you, former bus driver Arnold McCann" said Mick Swagger, and right behind him is Kurt and the police and then some SWAT vehicles arrive and an ambulance just in case.

"Yeah, we remember you now" said Kurt. "You're the bus driver from last year who we fired after we found out that you stole Micks shirt and sold it online, you got a lot of nerves coming back here and trying to take these kids!"

"Shut up you idiots!" He then reveals his true self, well his face actually. He has red hair on the sides and back as well as a ponytail and no hair on the top of his scalp. Glasses, and a goatee. "You two fired me! And now this is my revenge! I am taking these kids and I am going to have fun with them! For as long as I live! This isn't my fault, this is yours Mick Swagger!"

"Arnold, you were an over obsessed fan who faked at your driving lessons and became the tour bus driver, you pretty much did this to yourself and what you did back then was low and very personal and now it just got more personal" said Mick. "So let go of the girl and surrender now, Arnold McCann!"

"Never! Not till I get what I want!" yelled Arnold. "And if I can't get my revenge on you, then these kids you brought along will do nicely!" He then licks onto Luna's neck making her struggle and shed some tears.

"You sick freak! Gross!"

"Let my girlfriend go you perverted maniac!" yelled Sam. "I swear I'm gonna shove my boot all the way up your ass and make you choke with blood!"

Arnold then pushes the knife close to Luna's neck. "I'm the one in control Blondie! Stay back or she gets a deep throat cut she'll never wake up from!" Arnold then laughs maniacally at his actions.

The police have their guns pointed and ready, and some of the fans are seeing this and recording it. None of them are happy with this guy and what he's doing.

They all knew this was bad and not turning out too good if they don't do something. Jordan looks to Lincoln and she can see his hands are trembling and his eyes were emotionless. "Lincoln?"

Lincoln then recalls that man's last name. '_McCann? McCann? McCann? Chandler McCann?!_'

With quick thinking Lincoln kicks the bat towards the man and it hits his face with its barbed wires first but he still has a grip on Luna.

Lincoln runs forward and he missile drop kicks him in the face and then he grabs the knife and stabs Arnold on his left leg, he then let's go of Luna. Luna turns around and kicks the man in the gut and he stumbles back onto the side of the truck.

Arnold tries to see what's happening, but his face has been badly bruised and bleeding from the baseball bat's barbed wires, he then pushes a button and Luna's car from the trailer is being hoisted up by the crane,

Arnold turns around only to get punched by both Lincoln and Luna, he stumbles back and his hand touches one of the buttons and the car is dropped on top of him.

Lincoln and Luna pant and look to each other, they then shed some tears and hug each other. "Luna …. Luna, you're okay! You're okay Luna!"

Luna strokes his white hair and kisses his forehead. "Lincoln. Don't ever do that stunt again!" They just hug each other. The others also race towards them, in tears. "Luna! Lincoln!"

The cops also slowly approach them and so does Mick Swagger and Kurt, with the fans at the other side of the fence cheering them for taking that guy down!

But then the man crawls from underneath the car and pulls out a double barrel shotgun from his duffle bag. "You stupid fucking white-haired Larry!"

Luna sees this and tries to get out of the way, but then she's pushed aside and the gun goes off. The police all shoot the man and Arnold is dead, but with a smile on his face. "_G-Got …. Got him._"

Luna then hears screaming and then her eyes are horrified to see Lincoln, face first onto the ground and in a pool of his own blood. "Lincoln!"

Jordan goes over to Lincoln and sees that the side of his waist is bleeding. "Lincoln, Lincoln please! Stay with me!"

Luna also races over and looks to her brother's shocked face. "Lincoln, hold on! You're gonna be fine okay?! We're gonna get you some help!"

"Lincoln!" Mick and Kurt yelled in panic. "Get the paramedics down here now!"

Sam, Sully, Mazzy, Chunk and Tabby go to Lincoln. "No! Lincoln, no!" Sam sheds some tears, Sully and Mazzy hug each other, Chunk is shocked in place from this and Tabby drops her helmet and cries.

Sam then grabs the bat and goes over to Arnold's dead body. "You murderous son of a bitch!"

Jordan cries and holds onto her boyfriend's hand and she sees some blood now on her knees. "Lincoln, no please no. Lincoln, don't go."

Luna sheds a lot of tears as she looks to her brother's bleeding form, his hand is trembling and his face has no clue what to express. "Lincoln, why did you do that? Why?!"

Lincoln then looks to all of them with fear and panic. "I …. I … I just …. I wanted to … ….. I … Luna." Lincoln then slowly gets sleepy and fades in and out of consciousness.

Lincoln then blinks his eyes and he sees the paramedics carrying him onto the ambulance.

He blinks again and he sees Sam with the bat and she's constantly beating the dead body of Arnold and the cops are trying to hold her back.

Blinks, Luna and Jordan are by his side crying as they hold his hands and beg for him not to go.

Blinks, moved through a hall way and sees Luna and Jordan being held back by the doctors, they want to be there for him. "_Luna …. Jordan … Luna?_"

"Lincoln!"

Then, everything turns to black, and all he can hear is the sound of the heart monitor.

Day 6, to the 7 day tour with Mick Swagger, is it over?

**A/N: Will Lincoln recover? Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/9/20 – 6/10/20.**


	241. Chapter 241

**Chapter 241**

Lincoln blinks once, then again and he opens them slowly and sees some light. '_Ah! That is bright._' Then he realizes. '_Wait a minute. Bright light! Am I dead?!_' Lincoln sits up and he looks around, his eyes adjust and he sees that he's in a room of a hospital.

'_I-I'm alive, I'm not dead._' But then he feels a stinging pain to his left side. Lincoln looks to his left side and he sees some stitching and a scar. The spot where the shotgun blast struck. '_I ….. I almost died._'

He recalls what had happened, their small concert at the Queen Venue in Delaware, the upsetting talk with Luna, the plan, the identity of the stalker revealed to be a relative to Chandler and the near loss of his sister Luna. Then he recalls what that bastard did next, and it almost got Luna killed and now almost got Lincoln killed.

Lincoln then looks around and he sees the map of Delaware on the wall. '_So we haven't left yet, okay then._' He then hears snoring and he spots Sully, Mazzy and Tabby fast asleep on the chairs near the door and leaning onto each other.

Lincoln then feels his left hadn being held by someone, he looks down and he sees it was Jordan. Fast asleep and holding onto his hand, and judging by her expression she cried herself to sleep '_Sleep tight my love._' Lincoln kisses her forehead which makes her stir a bit.

Lincoln then looks to his right and what he sees made his heart sank, lying down on another bed and passed out was Luna, with a small bandage on her right arm and Sam is holding her hand. "Luna?"

This makes Jordan wake up. "Lincoln?" she then sees he was awake. Lincoln looks to Jordan and immediately she hugs him. "Oh god! Lincoln you're awake!"

"What?!" Tabby and Mazzy wake up instantly, and this causes Sully to fall to the ground. "Ow."

They then race to Lincoln's side. Jordan cries her eyes out and smiles. "You're okay, you're awake now! Oh gosh! Lincoln, I thought I lost you forever!"

Lincoln hugs her back and strokes her hair. "I'm not going anywhere my love, not now, not ever. We'll always be together Jordan, always." He sees the tears coming from the three band mates. "Hey guys, what'd I miss?"

Sully and Mazzy then had some concerned looks and they looked towards Luna. "Luna, she …. She saved you" replied Mazzy.

"What do you mean?" asked Lincoln.

Then Sam wakes up, she rubs her eyes and looks around. "What time is it?" But when she sees Lincoln awake and sitting up. "Oh my god! Lincoln, you're awake!" Sam rushes towards him and joins in the hug with Jordan. "You're alive! Thank god you're alive!"

Lincoln also hugs Sam. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Sam, what happened after I was shot? What happened to Luna?"

They then break the hug, Lincoln could see some concerned looks from Jordan and Sam. "Guys, what the heck happened to my big sister? Why is she passed out on the bed? What's going on?"

Jordan decides to speak. "Lincoln, when you were brought here. You lost so much blood, the doctors were able to mend you're wounds and luckily no vital organs were hit, it just punched some …. Some part of you, from you're side."

"But the massive loss of blood was going to kill you" replied Sully. "And they needed to know if there was anyone who could donate some blood for you, but none of us were compatible and sure as heck your family couldn't come here on time either."

"But Luna" said Sam. "She has the same blood type as you do."

"And what would that be? I don't even know my blood type" said Lincoln.

"Linc, you're a B-positive" replied Tabby. "As it turns out, there are only four louds who have the same blood type would be you, Luna, Leni and Lily. We were kinda shocked that Jordan looked it up through her tablet, she had access to the medical records thanks to her god father. Peter Harris also called the louds, they're waiting for any call about you being awake."

"We'll call them later" replied Mazzy. "When we found out that Luna had the same blood type as you, she didn't hesitate and said she would give her life to make sure you live. So she laid down onto a bed next to yours and they attached these pipe things from her arm to your arm and the blood began the transfer."

Sam looks over to Luna who was still asleep. "Luna, she gave a pint of blood to you. She's going to be out for a while and won't wake up anytime soon. She did all of this to keep you alive, she's that devoted."

They then see Lincoln shedding some tears and then he breaks down and cries. They all gather towards Lincoln and hug him. Lincoln was hurt inside knowing that Luna was doing all of this to save his life after he tried to save hers, and now his sister's blood is running through his veins.

Soon, Lincoln stops crying. "Wha … What happened while I was out? After Luna …. Luna donated her blood to me?"

"Let us answer that one." they all turn around and they see Chunk, Mick Swagger and Kurt come into the room, with some papers. "Well, the doctor was right. You are awake which means you're technically recovered and you're discharged now, though the doctor suggests you take it easy on your side there, it might still be sore" said Kurt.

Lincoln then asks. "What happened? What happened while I was out?"

"Arnold McCann is no longer going to walk away anytime soon now that he's seen the light and Sam may have done way too much damage to his corpse, like a Jack the Ripper style thing" said Chunk.

Sam just looks down in anger. "That bastard deserved more than just death. I wish I could've beaten the shit out of him more and watched him beg for mercy and forgiveness." This was a side of Sam they did not see coming, except for that one time with Tyler, Hank and Hawk.

"Anyways, cops found out where the bloke lives and they raided his flat" said Mick. "He resides somewhere in Minnesota and they found out he had a lot of pictures, files and other things involving me and you lot, but mostly focused on Lincoln, Luna and Jordan. Almost like he got a tip from someone."

Lincoln and Jordan knew. "Chandler."

"Bingo mates" said Chunk. "Turns out, Arnold is Chandler's cousin, his lazy and fan obsessive cousin. He stayed in touch with Chandler and was told about Lincoln, Jordan and Luna, and they found cameras around his house that prove it all."

"He was a crazed and obsessed person who wanted all three of you kidnapped and tortured in the most heinous and vile way possible. The cops found so many disturbing things at his house and I am not going to speak of it. God, that man was psychotic."

"And it turns out, he was also responsible for ten dozen robberies at multiple gas stations and convenient stores around his town" said Mick. "The cash has been found and is being returned back to the owners, he used half the cash to fake his license and become my bus driver. Then he used the cash to try and follow all of us, he is as cruel and sneaky as a robber taking the Queen's crowned jewels."

Lincoln and the others were shocked to hear this, Chandler tipped off his cousin and he tries to kill them, or worse do something vile and evil. Jordan and Sam couldn't imagine what else could've happened to all of them while on this tour and if they got caught.

"Luckily, with his death he won't be a problem" replied Chunk. "And they got a lot of evidence, therefore you're old enemy Chandler just got an extension to his time in juvie, he won't be getting out for a long, long time and pretty much the last name McCann is now as evil as Hitler and I'm sure his distant relatives are not going to like it when they get rejected and hated by the world."

That was one good news they all liked to hear, the nightmare from that stalker is over and they don't have to worry about him anymore. Lincoln then looks to Luna, he then gives Jordan and hug and a quick kiss on the lips and then he gets out of the bed, luckily he has nothing else connected to him.

Lincoln slowly walks towards Luna, with the help of Sam of course. He does feel kinda sore from his injury and he holds Luna's hand. "Luna, I'm sorry you had to do this for me."

"Don't be sorry Lincoln, she did what she had to do as your legal guardian" said Sam. "She wanted to fulfill what she was tasked and sure as heck she did pretty well. Be thankful she saved you."

Lincoln strokes his sister's cheek and kisses her hand. "Thank you Lunes." Lincoln wipes away a few tears, then he hears some talking out the window. "What's that noise?"

Mick then recalls. "Oh right, well about that." They all look out the window and they see a large crowd of people at the other side of the hospital fence and all of them are camping and holding signs saying. "_ Get well soon Lincoln _." "_ Rock on and fight on kid _." "_ We love you Lincoln, don't go to the lord yet _." "_ You have so much to live for _."

They were all amazed by the number of fans who came all this way to see Lincoln get well, heck they even see the ten people they met from New Jersey also there. Thankfully, they can't see through the window.

Lincoln then walks away from the window and is about to go to Luna's side, but then Mazzy hands him his phone. "Your family is on the line Lincoln, they wanna talk to you."

Lincoln takes the phone. "Hello?"

"_Lincoln!" _They're voices could be heard by the others.

_"Oh my baby! Are you alright? Is anything broken? Where's Luna?"_

_"How bad are you hurt?! How is Luna? How is everyone there? Are you feeling okay champ?"_

_"Please tell us you're okay! I literally don't know what I would do if you aren't fine!"_

"_Linky! Are you there?! It's me, Leni! Do you have amnesia?! Are you feeling alright?_"

"_No time for jokes bro, are you fine? Is Luna fine?! Did you get hurt badly? Are you and Luna alright?_"

"_Do you want us to come down there?! I can beat the living crap out of whoever did this to you!_"

"_Linc …Lincoln, big brother! I … I thought I saw you last night. P-Please tell me you're not gonna die!_"

"_Lincoln! Don't leave us yet Lincoln! We miss you! Don't die big brother!_"

"_Tell me how you're feeling right now. Any sudden sores? Pains? Any vital organs ruptured or badly damaged? Do you require my analysis on your condition? What is your current status?_"

"_Winky! Winky! Winky! Lily miss Winky and Woona._"

"_Lincoln, Jordan didn't answer her phone, is my daughter alright?_"

"_Did Jordan get hurt? We saw on the news about the man who shot you! What's going on?_"

Lincoln is surprised on how much they're all so worried about them and asking so many questions that it's hard to understand. Lincoln sees Tabby shedding some tears and talking to her phone, she must be calling Lincoln's best friend Liam and then he sees Sam also talking on her phone, obviously to Simon and Stella. Lincoln had a lot to explain when they get back to Royal Woods.

'Guys, guys. Please calm down. I'm fine, I got a scar from the shot and I'm all healed up and I can leave the hospital" replied Lincoln. He then tries to speak calmly. "Luna she … She saved me, but, but she ..."

"_But what Lincoln? What happened to your sister? What happened to Luna Lincoln?_"

"I …. I lost a lot of blood." He can hear many gasping sounds on the phone. "Luna, she …. She donated her blood to me, a pint. She … She's asleep right now, she's asleep and she … She saved me."

"_It would make sense as to why she would do this, from my past research Lincoln, Luna, Leni and Lily have the same blood type. Type B-Positive and from old documents that blood type is shared from our ancestor Harriet Willard._"

"_Great Grandma H-Harriet is a Type B-Positive? Oh thank goodness, I should thank her for this later._"

Lincoln chuckles at how much they all are worried and then he sighs. "Guys, as much as I wanna talk some more. I wanna be alone and be with my legal guardian, please?"

"_We understand Lincoln, she saved your life and we're all so greatful for that sport. Make sure she knows we're all proud of what she did and we're hoping you guys come back home. We love you kiddo._"

"_Come home soon Lincoln, we all miss you so much. It's you choice to go with the return home plan._"

"I miss you guys too and I love all of you, also Jordan is fine. She's just a total mess after what had happened to me" replied Lincoln.

"_Oh thank god! Thank you Lincoln for that._"

"_Be safe guys, we know you'll all come back home soon and we're hoping you're all going to be better. Tell Jordan we love her._"

Jordan takes the phone. "I love you too mom and dad and I miss you guys so much!"

Lincoln then speaks to all of them. "We'll call you guys later, and we'll be home soon. Bye guys." Lincoln then hangs up the phone and he places it onto the table.

Lincoln then walks over to his unconscious sister and he lays down next to her. He looks to her sleeping face and snuggles closer and hugs her with tears of joy. "Thank you, thank you so much Luna. I love you so, so much big sis."

Jordan then looks to the others. "I think Lincoln needs some time with his big sister, let's give them some alone time." They all agree and are about to head out.

But Sam goes over and kisses Luna and Lincoln on their cheeks. "Stay together you two, you both need each other more." Lincoln nods and he sits up and hugs Sam and she hugs him back. Sam then breaks from the hug and walks out the door.

Jordan goes over and she hugs Lincoln, they share a small kiss and look to each other. "Be here, for when Luna wakes up and have a small sibling talk moment. Okay?"

Lincoln nods and he kisses Jordan's cheek. "I will, she did so much for us and this …. This has to be her finest moment, to save mine." Lincoln and Jordan share one last hug and then they depart, Jordan waves to Lincoln as she leaves the room.

Lincoln the goes back to lying down onto the bed next to Luna. He looks to his sleeping sister and then he sees her move her arms and pull him closer to her.

Lincoln also hugs Luna and kisses her cheek. Luna smiles and she sleepily strokes his hair and kisses his forehead. "_Goodnight my little brother, Luna loves you._"

Lincoln snuggles close and he closes his eyes. "Lincoln loves you too Luna, always." He then closes his eyes and falls asleep in his sister's embrace.

(_An hour later._)

Lincoln slowly opens his eyes and he feels someone stroking his hair constantly. Lincoln looks up and he sees Luna wide awake, sitting up and stroking his hair. She then goes closer and kisses his forehead and smiles. "Hey there little brother."

Lincoln smiles and sheds some tears seeing his sister awake. Lincoln sits up and hugs her. "Luna! You're awake! I'm so happy! Thank you for saving me Luna! Thank you!"

Luna hugs him back and also sheds some tears. "After what you did for me, I would give my life to save you from danger." Luna then rocks back and forth to calm down her crying little brother.

They stay like this for a while and soon enough, Lincoln calms down. They both break away from the hug and look to each other. "Lincoln, what you did was almost stupid, reckless and unbelievably not cool!" Lincoln looks down with some sadness.

"I … I didn't want you to g-get hurt, or killed! I'm sorry Luna, but I just didn't wanna lose you."

Luna then raises his head so he could look at her. "But, I am thankful that you did that for me little brother, you saved me from getting killed but only for yourself to get nearly killed, let's just be greatful both of us get to walk away and still see the light of day and the faces of our loved ones." Luna then hugs Lincoln once again.

Lincoln sheds some tears as he hugs Luna back. "Thank you sis, for saving me from my own slow death. I don't know want could've happened if you or myself were gone." Lincoln snuggles closer to his sister's chest and just let's his emotions out.

Luna strokes his white hair aside and kisses his forehead and then she rests her head on top of his. "That's what I'm here for _my wayward son_, I'll always be there to save you from trouble, danger or possibly death. As your devoted legal guardian, no one is taking you away from me, ever."

Sam and Jordan can see this through the doors window and they smile, Luna's awake and it looks like Lincoln and Luna are both talking it out with all of their emotions pouring out. They walk away to let them have this brother and sister moment.

Lincoln and Luna break the hug. "Lincoln, we should go home now, it's for the best."

Lincoln is stunned by this. "No, not yet."

Luna is confused and concerned by this. "Lincoln, the tour is over. That guy is gone and we're safe now, we can't stay on the road any longer and the rents and sibs are worried about us and possibly all of Royal Woods. Why would you wanna keep going little bro?"

"Because we're not done yet" replied Lincoln, he looks to the calendar. "Luna, this is the last day of the tour and we have to make this last day count. I'm recovered and so are you and I know that it's way too late for us to go to the next state and venue. I think Delaware should be known that we're both doing fine and that we're ready to let out one last gig, for the fans, the true fans of the Luna-Tics and Eagle's duo."

Luna chuckles. "Is that what you're calling you and Jordan now?"

Lincoln smirks. "Maybe. So what do you say sis? One last gig?"

Luna doesn't wanna do this, but she sees that Lincoln is determined to go through with it, his passion to see his sister rock it out is back and he seems to be recovered from his near death experience. This puts a smile on Luna's face, her brother is back and better than ever.

"Okay little bro, okay" replied Luna, she kisses his forehead and hugs her little brother. "One last gig, for this last day on tour with the band."

Lincoln hugs Luna and then he sees an image of a landmark on the wall and an upcoming event that could mark as their greatest moment. He then recalls Luna's new song. "And I think I know just the place for it."

(_Rehoboth Beach Band stand._)

The lights are on, the crowd is cheering and the cameras are live and ready for them. The gear is set up and everyone is cheering the names of the Luna-Tics and the Eagle's Duo.

Lincoln, Luna, Jordan, Sam, Tabby, Sully and Mazzy are all locked, loaded and ready for this last gig. They all look through the lyric sheets to Luna's new song, which they have all been able to memorize through the whole tour.

Lincoln finishes tuning his guitar and looks to all of them. "You guys ready for this?"

"One last run, one last gig for this last day on the tour" said Jordan, she kisses his cheek. "You really know how to come up with the best plans handsome and we're glad you're still with us."

"Ain't nothing nor _nobody gonna_ _drag me down, _this is going to be our finest moment. So let's show them what we got, in the form of Luna's newest summer song" replied Lincoln.

Luna chuckles hearing this. "You're being too kind for your own good baby bro." She goes over and hugs him. "This is like a comeback and a recovery concert."

"And the start of the Delaware musical festival, which is a one week event and you guys are starting it off with this comeback/recovery gig." Kurt and Mick Swagger arrive towards them. "We wish you guys the best of luck and to give it you're all."

"You sure you can do this kid?" asked Mick. "Aren't you still sore from you're painful experience?"

Lincoln moves a bit. "Not at the moment, right now all I'm feeling is the energy of the beats and support from those who I care for." The band all smile hearing that, they were glad Lincoln was back and running like an eagle champ.

"You sure you don't wanna go on stage Mick?" asked Sam. Tabby puts on her neon DJ helmet.

Mick smirks. "Not this time luv's, this is your time and those people are calling your names, in the far future everyone will still be cheering the names of: Luna, Sam, Lincoln, Jordan, Sully, Mazzy and Tabby. You lot are making history as the most extraordinary band to have ever rocked with the legends, such as me, now get out there and show them what you can all do!"

"And you lot can also keep the tour bus, it's all on me" said Mick. "You all earned it, and who knows? Maybe you can all use it for some other long distance gigs."

Sully chuckles. "Well, looks like Chunk might have a new place to sleep in when we're all planning on a musical gig soon." They all laugh at that one.

Luna looks to her idol. "Thank you Mick, for everything." The other also said their thanks to the rock and roll legend.

Mick Swagger nods. "My pleasure Luna, you're all the future of the music business and I know you'll all do great in the future, a future I look forward to."

They all nod and see Chunk waving at them. "45 seconds mates, then its show time."

They all get ready to leave through the curtains. Luna looks to Lincoln. "You ready Linc?"

Lincoln takes a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be, but this isn't about me." He looks to the band. "This is about us, all of us."

"Then let's go out there, and be legendary" said Luna.

They all nod and as Chunk gives them the signal they all get on stage and the roar of the crowd is heard throughout the beach resort and they perform Luna's new song. "_ Mermaid. _"

(_Nighttime, on the road._)

The tour bus of the Luna-Tics is on the drive out of the city of Delaware and is trying to make a bee line for the nearest road back to Michigan.

Sully and Mazzy are fast asleep and are both on the same bed, what they don't know is that Mazzy is comfortably laying on top of her band mate and things might get intimate between them whe they get back home.

Tabby is fast asleep on the passenger's seat, with her DJ helmet to her left arm and her rooster plushie to her right arm.

Chunk is awake and listening to some soothing tunes to calm his mind and continue driving, he did say he was planning on a one week sleeping thing. He also referred himself to a bear mode? What?

Jordan is asleep and leaning onto Lincoln's shoulder, Sam is also asleep and leaning onto Luna's shoulder. Lincoln and Luna are still awake and leaning onto each other and looking to the open sky light above the bus at the stars twinkling high above.

Lincoln closes his eyes and holds onto Jordan and Luna's hand, and he snuggles closer onto Luna's side. "Thank you Luna, thanks mom. For everything. I love you sis." Lincoln then falls asleep with a smile.

Luna holds onto Sam's hand and then onto Lincoln's hand and she kisses his forehead and she lets her read rest onto his. "You're welcome my baby brother, Luna loves you too Linc. Always." Luna then closes her eyes and she also sleeps.

The tour is over, and the way home is clear and Royal Woods Michigan await the comeback of the band who showed them who they are, what can they do and why they are here.

Day 7, to the 7 day tour with Mick Swagger

**A/N: Lincoln lives, Luna sacrificed a portion of her life for Lincoln to survive and this tour is now over, Time to go home guys, back to Royal Woods and probably get mobbed by the family into one crushing hug, and who knows what crazy stuff will happen to them when they get back to their home town.. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

** Date Made: 6/10/20 – 6/11/20.**


	242. Chapter 242

**Chapter 242**

(_Outside of Michigan._)

The whole gang is making their way back to Royal Woods, but they have to pass by through lots of other towns before they can get there. They all look out the window and they have just entered the tenth town and they see some people with signs and cheering their names.

"Looks like everyone in Michigan is happy we're back" said Mazzy. "Though those signs seem to be for Lincoln only." She's not wrong, most of the signs say. "_Welcome home Lincoln Loud, the kid who flies with the eagle._" They do see some signs for the band Luna-Tics and some for Jordan.

"I guess someone is more popular than any of us." Jordan scooches closer to Lincoln. "Anything else to say Mr. Eagle champ?"

Lincoln doesn't respond and just looks to everyone who is happy to see him. "This isn't what I was expecting, I mean sure I did recover but this is about the band and I don't see much signs that stand for all of us, except that one." They see a large group of people carrying a large sign that has a screenshot image of them on stage with Mick Swagger in New York.

"It's cool mate, what matters is that we're back in Michigan and we can all get back home, relax and just spend the rest of the summer in piece" said Tabby.

"Yo Chunk!" yelled Sully. "When are we making the next stop? We could use something more roadside for breakfast."

"Just hang on there guv, we're inbound to a nearby truck stop a few miles out of town" replied Chunk. "Seems like the cops don't wanna stop us when we're speeding, so let's rock it." He floors it and the bus picks up some speed and they make their way to the next truck stop out of town.

"Sure is nice of Mick to let us keep the bus and the trailer too" replied Sam. Attached to the back of the bus is a trailer with Chunk's Van, Luna's Purple Ferrari and Sam's Blue Impala Low rider. "What should we do with this bus anyway? Not like we can use this to tour around town to our gigs. Can we?"

"Does sound kinda cool, makes us feel kinda famous or something" replied Mazzy. "What about you Chunk?"

"As cool as this bus is and all, I think we should use it for when we need the big thing for hauling stuff that can't fit me van" replied Chunk, he then looks to them through the rear view mirror. "What about it Lunes? Any thoughts?" they all see Luna not responding and just sitting close to her brother, even Lincoln notices this.

"Luna? You feeling okay sis?" Luna doesn't respond and just look to her brother and sees he might be sore from his injury. She uses her free arm to pull him close into a hug. They can all tell she's still troubled after all that has happened, Jordan also feels the same and snuggles with them.

Sam then asks. "Luna, any thoughts babe?"

Luna's eyes remain closed as she hugs Lincoln, and then hugs Jordan. "Yeah, let's go with Chunk's idea or something, whatever." Luna continues to hug both 12 year olds and not let them go. Legal Guardian mode is now active and set to sensitive emotional issues.

They all decide to remain silent and watch the people outside cheer for them for their return back to Michigan.

Lincoln then looks to his sister. "Luna, it's gonna be alright. We're safe now and that guy is no longer with us, so you can calm down now and just be yourself. I'm okay, I promise I am."

Luna breaks the hug with her brother and she looks to him. "Are you still kinda sore little brother?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But not that much, unless I move around to my left side or try and look to the left by moving my whole body" replied Lincoln. "Though as the doctor also said that I cannot sleep on my left side, otherwise it might get more than just sore."

Lincoln then looks to Luna and sees some tears on her. "Luna, you okay?"

Luna then hugs him once again and closes her eyes. "Lincoln, I'm so sorry you have to go through this pain for the next few days, I wish I could take the pain away and you could be your normal and happy self. I don't know what to do anymore my little baby bro!" Luna then kisses his forehead and continues to hug him close to her.

Lincoln could tell that even though Luna felt better yesterday, this is the next day Luna, the Luna who is feeling guilty and miserable for what happened to Lincoln yesterday or the day before yesterday. Lincoln has been seeing this pattern within Luna whenever something happens to either himself, to Jordan or to the other members in the family.

Jordan also sheds some tears and joins in on the hug again, she places a kiss onto Lincoln's cheek and closes her eyes and she hugs her boyfriend tightly. "Things have gotten worse for all of us Linc, Luna and I will do whatever we can to make you feel better again."

Lincoln also knows this is another side to his girlfriend, her caring nurse side. Seems normal. "I guess I'll be spending the next few days with the two of you constantly checking up on me for any further problems right? Like nurses? Nurse Jordan and Doctor Luna?" Lincoln chuckles slightly at that.

Luna and Jordan also chuckle hearing that, they then look onto Lincoln, all of them with smiles on their faces. Luna strokes aside his white hair and fixes it. "We're doing this because we love you Lincoln, Jordan's devotional love for her boyfriend and my siblings bonded love for you baby bro."

Lincoln smiles and he hugs Luna this time. "You always know what to say, your words and Jordan's know how to make me feel like I shouldn't feel too much pity onto myself and just go with the help I got, the help I got from the loveliest girl I have ever met and to the best rockin sister/guardian I have ever had." He then gives Jordan a quick kiss on the lips and he kisses Luna's cheek. "I love you guys so much."

Jordan and Luna are touched by this and they join in the hug. "We love you so much too Lincoln, always."

The others see how sweet this was that all three of them are sharing this moment and take some pics. Sam smiles at this bond all three of them share, she shares a bond with them as well, though her sibling bond will always be with her little brother Simon. '_Maybe I should spend some big sis and some little bro time when we get back, I kinda miss my little brother._'

Tabby takes some pics and he makes sure the louds and Rosato's get them.

(_Chomp, Fuel and Sleep Truck Stop, not too far from Hazeltucky._)

The bus parks nearby and they all get off the vehicle and they head inside, they see the inside of this place seems closely similar to that of a diner back home, and not many people either. "Looks like business is slow today for these dudes" said Luna.

They all get to a booth and a waitress comes to them and she takes their orders from the menu they were given. They all decide to go with the breakfast special.

"So, what do we do when we get back home?" asked Jordan. "Do we give them a show like what Linc, Lunes and I did when we came back home from the Bald Eagle contest?"

They all think about it, so they all look to Lincoln. "What? What are you guys looking at me for?"

"We wanna know what you think Lincoln" replied Sam. "This is technically your big comeback and recovery from the hospital and a lot of people will be waiting for your return once we reach your house."

"Yeah, so what's the plan guv?" asked Chunk.

Lincoln thinks. "Well, making a big musical performance does sound kinda cool. What the heck? Let's go for it! But we're gonna need some kind of epic song to make it all happen, a song that can show everyone heck we're back in town!"

"What kind fo song would that be baby bro?" asked Luna. They all think of a song that could be good for a comeback song.

Lincoln then looks around the diner, but he sees nothing that could go well for their comeback song. But then he looks to his phone and he gets a message. He sees two text messages, one from Simon and another from Stella.

"_We heard about what happened to you and Luna, we are so glad you're okay man. When are you coming back Linc?_"

"_Dude that must have been so terrifying to go through, you have fought through so much trouble but that was insane! We hope we can see you guys again soon when you get back home._"

Lincoln then gets a text from Liam. "_Lincoln! You feeling alright buddy? Tabby told me that you got shot, lost a lot of blood and your big sister donated some for ya, what's going on? And I hope you come back soon, see you at your place buddy._"

Lincoln smiles and he looks back to the text messages from them. '_When – Can – I –see ..! _' And he figured it out. "Guys." they all look to Lincoln. "I just got an idea for the song."

Just then they're food arrives. "Let's talk about it while we're eating okay dudes" said Luna. "We're gonna need some energy if we're gonna go with little bro's song."

They all agree and start eating, and just as they continue with their breakfast specials. They hear some helicopter sounds. They all look outside and they spot some Cryocopters and Twinblade Gunships flying around the truck stop. Looks like they got some company.

Then they spot something that could work, A Harbinger Gunship and onboard is Peter Harris. This gives Lincoln an idea. "Oh yeah, this could work! This is going to ding dang work!" They all smile hearing that, Lincoln's got a plan that could make their comeback song bigger than they're concerts on tour.

(_The Loud House, Royal Woods._)

A lot of people have arrived and are waiting for the Luna-Tics, with Lincoln, Jordan and Tabby to come back. They all got the message that they are inbound and a military escort is headed towards them as well.

Let's do a head count and see who are the people waiting for them, you ready?

Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn Junior, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily, Lynn Sr, Rita, Rick, Jesse, Pop-pop, Gran-gran, Charles, Cliff, Geo, Walt's, Della, , Ajax, Patriot, Valkyrie and they're chicks Harrier, Artemis and Freya, Liam, Stella, Simon and his parents Reginald and Amy Sharp, Haiku, Jenny and Kathrine Mulligan with a camera man and news crew, Mayor Davis, Officer Schoffner, Miguel, Fiona, Dana, Becky, Carol, Whitney, Teri, Darcy, Spencer, Ruby, Principal Huggins, Principal Rivers, Oliver, Coach Keck, Adrien and Mr. Grouse. Talk about a big crowd, oh and some random people who happen to be fans of theirs.

"So, when are they coming back?! I wanna know!" said Lana.

"I hope Linc is doing okay, I don't want him to get hurt whenever he plays with us" said Lola.

"I must check on his conditions to ensure that there isn't any constant extra pains he may have received" said Lisa. "I don't know if the doctors at Delaware even made sure he is truly patched up."

"If not, then we'll patch him up" said Luan. "We'll patch up some things that need to be mended with some good old laughs and family hugs!"

"Sure wish I could've been there to beat the living stuffing's out of that creep!" said Lynn Jr.

"Be greatful that Sam defiled his body with more than a bat bludgeon, I doubt his ghost will ever find peace or even be free from his personal torment" said Lucy.

"Seeing big sis just do that to the guys corpse with the bat is the scariest thing I have ever seen" said Simon. Even Reginald and Amelia couldn't believe their daughter Sam could be so aggressive even to a dead body. She is brutal and dangerous, like a Mortal Kombat character.

"Sam should be part of a horror movie, or a slasher movie" said Stella. "Sure as heck I would wanna see how menacing she can be than Leatherface or Michael Myers."

"Whew Winky?" asked Lily, she hugs tightly onto Bun-Bun. Rita hugs her baby daughter close to her. "Let's be patient Lily, your big brother is coming, just you wait and see."

"I wanna see how Linky is doing, I wanna know if he's doing alright after what happened" said Leni with concern, she then checks her phone for any messages.

"Let's be patient guys, let them take their time." Lori also checks her phone. "Though, there really isn't any much traffic, they should've been here by now."

"She's not wrong" said Mayor Davis. "I told Officer Schoffner to clear a path for them to come back home, there isn't any traffic going around town. Everyone wants to know how Royal Woods finest are doing after their long tour."

"Then where the heck are they now?" asked Lynn Sr.

Liam spots something. "Look!" they all look up and spot the Harbinger Gunship flying around.

"Peter said he was going to be in one when he goes and looks for their tour bus" said Rick.

"Which means they're not too far!" said Jesse. "Their coming home now!"

They then stop and hear something. "This just in, does anyone hear that sound?" asked Kathrine Mulligan. The camera man looks to the large plane and so do the others.

"It's coming from the plane" said Jenny. They see that the Harbinger Gunship has a large megaphone attached to it. Which is causing the music their hearing, which sounds kinda tranquil.

Rick smiles. "Oh, I see what they're doing." He then looks to the road to the right. "They're coming in for a heck of an intro."

They then hear the sound of Lincoln's voice, along with Jordan and Luna in it.

_When can we do this again?_

_When can I see you again?_

_When can we do this again?_

_When can I see you again?_

_When can we do this again?_

_When can I see you again?_

Lincoln: _Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you._

_Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new._

_Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine._

_It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly!_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night!_

_There's something in the air you can't deny. (Deny.)_

_It's been fun but now I've got to go_

Jordan: _Life is way too short, so take it slow._

Luna: _But before I go and hit the road._

Lincoln: _I gotta know, till then._

Lincoln, Jordan and Luna: _When can we do this again?_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_When I see you again?_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_When we do this again?_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh._

Lincoln: _I gotta know, when can I see you again? (When can I see you again?)_

_Joined at the hip, yeah your side kick needs you._

_Life is a trip and the road map leads you._

_Look all around at the mountains you haven't climbed._

_It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly!_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night!_

_There's something in the air you can't deny. (Deny.)_

_It's been fun but now I've got to go_

Jordan_: Life is way too short, so take it slow._

Luna_: But before I go and hit the road._

_Lincoln: I gotta know, till then._

Lincoln, Jordan and Luna_: When can we do this again?_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_When I see you again?_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_When we do this again?_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh._

Lincoln_: I gotta know, when can I see you again?_

Lincoln and Luna: _Don't close your eyes cause your future's ready to shine._

Lincoln and Jordan: _It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly!_

Sully, Mazzy and Tabby: _Welcome to the rhythm of the night._

_There's something in the air you can't deny._

Lincoln: _So let me know before I wave good bye._

(The tour bus arrives with the trailer of their cars and on top is Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Sam, Tabby, Sully and Mazzy with their instruments and signing.)

Lincoln, Luna and Jordan: _When I see you again?_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_When we do this again?_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_When I see you again?_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_When we do this again?_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go_

_Jordan: Life is way too short to take it slow._

_Luna: Bu-But before I go and hit the road._

_Lincoln: Tell me when._

_Lincoln, Jordan and Luna: When can I see you again?_

_When can I see you again?_

Lincoln: _Tell me when._

All: _When can I see you again?!_

Everyone cheers at their performance/comeback to home. All of them cheer their names and they all take a bow at what they did. "We're back home people!" yelled Luna, and they all cheer loudly.

Tabby looks to Luna, Luna nods. "Go for it Tabs. This one is all on you." the others also agree.

Tabby smiles and looks to the crowd. "Stage dive!" she jumps off the bus and they all catch her, though she lands onto Liam who catches her and they share a passionate kiss. "I am so glad I came back home."

Lincoln and the others chuckle at this and they get down and get hugged by the whole family. All of them sharing their words of worry and congratulations on their great tour, even Jordan's parents are happy for her to be back home, same goes with Sam and her little brother and parents.

Patriot and Valkyrie fly to the two kids and they let them sit onto their shoulders. "It's good to see you guys too." Lincoln and Jordan pet their eagles and then look to the happy chicks, they missed them as well and so did the pets.

The rest of their friends (not much) also go to them and rejoice for the return of the band and Lincoln's recovery.

"Alright everyone! Party at the Restaurant!" said Lynn Sr. "All free for the day!" They all cheer and get to their rides and the tour bus and they make their way to the restaurant known as Lynn's Table.

In the tour bus all the louds look around the place and are amazed at the whole bus and what it can do, luckily the Rosato, Sharp and Loud parents make sure they don't do anything to damage the thing, it doesn't belong to them it belongs to Luna and her band.

Lincoln, Luna, Jordan and Sam are sitting next to each other watching this. They had a hell of a run with the tour and what they have been through and now they're just happy to be back with the family and friends they have.

(_Skip, Nighttime._)

Lincoln lies in bed, well onto his right side and not to his left otherwise it's going to be a painful wake up. With him is his girlfriend Jordan Rosato, fast asleep and hugging him from behind and Lincoln sees Luna asleep in front of him.

He's pretty much sandwiched into a hug so that he doesn't move around and hurt himself, but he didn't mind. Lincoln kisses Luna's cheek and closes his eyes. '_Musical tour over, Day 1 of being nursed to health by Luna and Jordan has just begun._'

Tomorrow was a new day, to their comeback from tour and more adventures to come for them for the rest of the summer. So who knows what could happen next.

**A/N: Welcome back Lincoln, Luna, Jordan, Sam, Tabby, Sully, Mazzy and Chunk. Royal Woods is glad their home and happy for Lincoln out of the hospital and back on his feet once again, but this is just the start of some fresh new adventures to come for all of them. Summer is here and they are ready to take it on! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Song: _ When can I see you again?  _– Owl City.**

**Date made: 6/12/20.**


	243. Chapter 243

**Chapter 243**

(_The Loud House._)

Lincoln wakes up and sees the room is no longer dark, he slowly sits up and sees something was wrong. '_What the? Where are Luna and Jordan?_' He then looks to the time. '_8 am? They let me sleep in? What the heck?_'

Lincoln gets out of bed and sees his left side is still sore, which explains why there were some pillows that were holding him so he would remain sleeping on his right side. '_I better go and see what the heck is going on._'

Lincoln leave the bed room and he enters the halls and sees his 5th oldest sister Lynn Jr. "Hey Lynn."

Lynn stops and sees Lincoln, and she's wearing some hockey gear. "Hey bro, I'd hug you for waking up and being back home, but I gotta get going. I was able to get 4 tickets to my all-time favorite hockey game and dad is coming with me, along with Paula and we are going to see the Royal Woods Jellyfish go face-to-face with the New Jersey Gaba-Ghouls!"

"Oh, well at least you're not doing you're weird superstition things anymore" said Lincoln in relief.

"Yeah, all I know is that I just gotta have that team winning spirit and that our team wins it with their skills and confidence!" said Lynn Jr. "Later Lincoln." She then comes back to him. "Also, it snowed overnight, okay bye."

Lincoln is confused. "What?" Lincoln looks out the window and he sees the backyard is covered in snow. "Huh, will you look at that, it is snowing." He also sees the tree house and Patriot and Valkyrie's watch tower covered by some curtains to keep the nest warm.

"Oh, you're awake." Lincoln turns around and sees Luna and Jordan coming into the room with some breakfast. "We got you something to eat, also we let you sleep in because you needed the rest, how's your left side?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln moves a little bit. "A little bit sore, but I think it'll heal in time." Luna then goes over to her brother and hugs him. Lincoln smiles and hugs her back. "I'm fine Luna, no need to get too worried with me, we're home now and no one is gonna come after us."

"I know, I'm just so glad you're still here with us my little dude. You, me and Jordan back home." Luna then breaks the hug. "Now come on, you gotta get some food in ya, then get to changing out of your night clothes."

Lincoln then eats his food in his lower bunk while Luna and Jordan give him some privacy, but then Lori comes in. "Hey Lincoln, are you feeling okay?" She sits next to him.

"Like I told Luna and Jordan, I'm a little bit sore, but I'll manage" said Lincoln. Then Lori hugs him, but not too tight and not at his still injured left side. Lincoln puts his plate away and returns the hug. "This is gonna be a thing for the next few days isn't it?"

"You know we love you Linky and after what happened we're all worried about you, you gave us all a scare when we heard you got shot from that maniac!" said Lori, she then calms down and continues to hug her little brother. "We're so glad your back on your feet and still with us, I love you so much bro."

"I love you too Lori." They then break the hug. "So, what are you planning today sis?"

"Well, Lola said she needed some help and a ride to her next photo shoot, Luan is going to a gig for someone's birthday, I think you already know what Lynn is up to and with dad as well, Lana said she's gonna be helping Lisa check on the eagle chicks for the whole day, Lucy is with her friend Haiku before she heads off to her cruise soon, Mom and Leni are at work and Lily has no one to watch over so I'm taking the privilege of doing it" said Lori. "I just hope Lola's okay with Lily also tagging along."

Lincoln chuckles. "Lola will be fine with Lily coming with her, we're all changing and so is Lily."

"Lori! We gotta get going now!" Lola comes in and sees them. "Oh, hi Linky. Are you feeling okay big brother?" She goes over to hug him.

Lincoln returns the hug. "I will be soon, and good luck at you're photo shoot today and remember the words I coached you through."

They break the hug. "I always keep them in mind Lincoln, don't you worry because this pageant queen has the experience and the knowledge from the best coach/big brother ever!"

Lincoln smiles and kisses her forehead. "Get out there and knock em dead Lols, but not literally."

Lola smiles and leaves the room, Lori then follows after but she does look back to her brother. "Get well soon bro, and have fun spending the day with Luna and Jordan, and no they won't keep babying you."

Lincoln chuckles. "I know Lori, they just care about my well-being." Lori then heads out of the room and she closes the door. Lincoln then goes back to eating his breakfast while reading one of his comics. He then looks out the window. "I wonder if Luna and Jordan will even let me play outside, I could use some snow time."

(_Hours later._)

Lincoln is in his clothes and is going down the stairs, he then sees Lisa headed upstairs with some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "Hey Lisa, did Luna make those for you?"

"No, Jordan did. It appears she has learned some things that you do around here that are a casual thing for all of us" replied Lisa. "Also, would you like me to run some scans on your current body conditions and see if there are any more traces of damage within you're systems?"

Lincoln ruffles his little sister's hair. "I'm gonna have to go with a no on that one Lisa, I'll just let my body heal normally and wait for myself to be back in tip top shape."

Lisa nods. "Very well then, also I should tell you that the eagle chicks Harrier, Artemis and Freya seem to be getting restless as of lately ever since you had left with Luna, Jordan, Tabby, Sully, Mazzy and Chunk on the Mick Swagger Tour, and they're still being restless."

Lincoln is confused by this and also concerned. "Restless how?"

"They seem to be showing signs of some mature eagle feathers somewhere underneath their small hatchling feathers and they tend to try and jump out of the nest, but they are not due to learning to fly until August. Luckily Patriot and Valkyrie have been keeping an eye on them to ensure they do not attempt another dive to their demise, and as an extra precaution, when it is night time or when Patriot and Valkyrie aren't around, Lulu will patrol the backyard and the tree house and will be ready to catch the chicks who try to jump out of the nest, Patriot and Valkyrie have agreed to that one."

Lincoln did not like the sound of that. "Does Jordan know about this?"

"Yes, yes she does. I told her about this when we all woke up and went in line for the bathroom, she said that soon she wishes to see how the little ones are doing and help with whatever problems our eagle companions might be having" replied Lisa. "Now if you'll excuse me, Lana and I must continue keeping a close eye on our avian allies and also add some modifications to Lulu." Lisa heads upstairs with the plate of sandwiches.

Lincoln then heads into the kitchen and he sees Luna cleaning the dishes and Jordan wiping the table, Jordan notices her boyfriend. "Hey Linc, everything alright?"

"Yeah, Lisa told me about the eagle chicks and I was hoping to help out as well" replied Lincoln.

Jordan and Luna felt worried about this. "As cool as it is to have you go out there and check on the little dudes, my little dude. I can't let you do that bro."

"And why not?" asked Lincoln.

"Linc, you're still sore from the aftermath of what happened to you at Delaware and we don't want you to strain yourself in doing some hard work, it might make the pain come back and we don't wanna see you have to go through some kind of mental breakdown" replied Jordan.

Lincoln sighs. "Guys, we have been through a lot and yes that moment at Delaware was possibly the worst one ever. But I'm not going through any bad emotions, the only situation I had was almost losing Luna to that shot and that she donated a pint of her to me. I wanna help out guys, let me do this."

Luna felt concerned and goes over and hugs her baby brother. "I know you wanna do some things around here, but that's still a no go bro. I'm not letting you out of my sight and sure as heck I'm not letting you do something that could hurt you."

Luna then breaks the hug with Lincoln and she kneels down to him. "Please Lincoln, don't go outside yet. I'll know when you can go out when I see how you feel. You may think you seem fine, but I can tell from every expression you make that you're feeling uncomfortable and I know where it's all coming from."

Lincoln knows that Luna is not wrong, ever since their bond has been rekindled from meeting with Jordan, she has grown this skill to see how he feels when he's happy, sad, angry, lonely or hurt, or worse about to break down into a wallowing mess.

Lincoln looks down. "Okay, okay. I'll stay inside."

Luna kisses his forehead. "Thanks Lincoln." She then hugs him. "We're doing this because we love you and we wanna keep you from losing your cool and I don't wanna see my little bro hurt."

Jordan also joins in on the hug. "And I don't wanna see my boyfriend looking like a shambling mess. Like Luna I too am feeling kinda upset after all that has happened and nightmares are the least of my issues."

Lincoln hugs them both, he knows they do this because they care and he's okay with that.

(_Later in the day._)

Lincoln is on the couch after watching some TV which had nothing good on. Lincoln sighs and looks up to the ceiling. '_Well, at least I'm back home. Some part of me does miss some of that great food from other states, I wonder if dad has seen the pics of the food we ate?_'

Just then Lincoln feels his head being moved up from its resting spot and then lowered back down but elevated. Lincoln then notices that his head is laying on Luna's lap and Luna is looking down to him with a warm smile. "Feeling bored bro?"

Lincoln sighs. "Yeah, I guess. There's pretty much nothing else to watch on TV and I'm not in the comic book reading mood either."

Luna strokes his white hair. "Have you called any of your friends if they wanna chill here with ya?"

Lincoln sighs, not because he's bored but he also likes the feeling of his sister doing this to his hair. "I called Liam and Tabby, but they're at Liam's farm trying to clear out some of the snow from doing any damage to the produce and fauna."

"Stella said she's gonna be hanging out with Jenny watching some new horror movie at the Royal Woods Theater and Simon said he's gonna be having some big sis and little bro bonding for the day, and that's just about it."

Luna can tell he seems bored and wants to have some fun. "You could just play some games if you wanna fight the boredom."

"Yeah, not in the gaming mood today, just feeling kinda restless" said Lincoln, then he realizes that this sounds familiar. "And now I'm just like our little eagle buddies." Lincoln chuckles at that one.

Luna also chuckles. "Well, we could hang out. We can do some things around here just to pass the time. What about it bro?"

Lincoln thinks about it. "Sure, we can hang out and I think I know what we can do."

"And what's that?" asked Luna.

Lincoln gets back up. "Can we check the attic? I wanna see if there are some things I may have misplaced up there."

Luna felt worried about this, the attic. "Are you sure Linc? I mean you gotta scale the ladder and chances you could trip and fall and hurt yourself or something."

Lincoln then goes over and hugs her. "Luna, I can go up and down the stairs, use the bathroom on my own and pretty much wake up with little to know issues except for the pillows supporting me, I can manage."

Luna feels overwhelmed by this and hugs him tight, she then calms down and they break the hug. "Okay Lincoln, okay. Let's go and see what we can find in the old attic."

They then head upstairs but Luna holds his hand, Lincoln knows she is concerned and she's going to be keeping an eye on him for the whole thing. They do pass by Lisa's bedroom and they hear some clanging sounds. They look inside and they see Lisa and Lana attaching some new upgrades onto their resident little AI car Lulu, and they seem to be having fun.

Lincoln and Luna then head to the attic door. Luna backs Lincoln up and she pulls on the door rope and the ladder comes down. "Let's go bro." Luna heads up first and then Lincoln, Luna even offers her hand and helps her brother up the place.

Luna then turns on the light and they look around. They are shocked at what they see. "Wow! Is it me, or has this place gotten even full lately dude?"

Lincoln sees his old toy drum. "Looks like some of the things up here may have fallen out of their boxes lately." He then sees his old little orange shirts. "Wow I was so small back then."

Luna chuckles and hugs him as she shows him a picture. "You were small, adorable and always looking for some company to be with and always such a curious little dude." They look to the picture of Luna teaching her 4 year old brother how to read.

Lincoln smiles seeing this. "Good times, good times." They then break the hug and Luna looks to the picture.

"I think I'll bring this back down with me, no shame in letting some good quality memories go down to waste." Luna then sees her puppet of Mick Swagger. "Been a long time since I have seen you dude." She then puts it on her hand. "And you still fit."

"_That's because we rocked it when we rolled it back then Luna, and we always will._" Luna goes wide eyed and she removes the puppet from her hand and she tosses it into a box. "Okay, and I thought Mr. Coconuts was alive."

Lincoln then sees some other old things he sued to have and then he sees his baby book, still empty. Lincoln sighs and picks it up. '_What the heck am I supposed to do with this thing?_'

Luna sees Lincoln put the book away and then walk off to some other boxes. Luna looks to the baby book of Lincoln and then she recalls that Lincoln doesn't have anything in it, due to some stupid secret their parents have to keep. Luna then takes the book and puts it into an empty box with the picture she's also going to bring down. '_Time to make some good things from the old memories._'

(_Minutes later._)

Throughout the whole day they spend looking through the attic for anything that they can bring down. Lincoln sees his old tricycle and his other baby stuff, like a hat and bib that says "_ Number one Baby Boy. _" Lincoln chuckles and recalls he always wore it around the house.

Luna finds a box containing all of her hand-me-down clothes back when she was 12 and they were Rock n' Roll style. '_This could fit Linc, but I don't know if he wants to wear them._' She then puts the box away and goes through another one.

Lincoln sees his old Ace Savvy blankets and his old costume back when he was just a little kid, around 8. '_Yup the same one I wore when I first met Clyde and also went around the house solving some crimes and problems._' He then sees some other old Ace Savvy stuff. '_I should donate these to some kids who might like them._'

Luna then opens another box and what she finds melts her heart. She pulls out some toy instruments, the ones she played when she was a little kid and when Lincoln was a baby. She recalls playing some music with Lincoln when he was two and three years old. Luna then sees a picture of her and Lincoln playing with each instrument and having a fun time. '_Where did those days go? What happened to us?_'

Lun then sees something near the box that she does not like to see and her eyes go wide in fear. '_No!_'

Lincoln is going through a box and sees some of the old clothes Lori had. "Wow. Lori had one odd taste in fashion." Then he recalled something. "Right, her awkward stage. That was one stage I was so confused about, when did she get her braces removed again?"

Then Luna goes over to him. "Okay bro, you got everything?" She sounds urgent.

"Yeah, I got a few pics and that's about it. You find anything to bring down?" asked Lincoln. He can see the concern and slight fear in Luna's eyes. "Luna, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's go, now!" Luna grabs his hand and drags him through some boxes. "We gotta get out of here."

"Luna, what the heck are you doing?! What is going on?" asked Lincoln, this was not good and he knows it.

"No time. We're leaving the attic now" said Luna sternly. "This was a bad idea to go here, we should've stayed in the living room." Luna then accidently knocks over some boxes, but they topple onto some other boxes which reveals what she saw earlier.

Lincoln stops and sees it. "Huh, Lynn's old toy shot …. Gun." He then looks to Luna who stops dragging him. Lincoln now knows why.

Luna turns around with her eyes closed and hugs her brother. "Don't look at it bro, don't look at it. Just look away and don't let the bad vibes get to you, please look away from it!"

Lincoln is confused at first, but then he figures it out. "Luna, I'm okay. It's just a toy, it's not real. Luna, I'm fine." Lincoln returns the hug.

Luna then sheds some tears and cries. "Lincoln, don't look at it. Please! Just don't leave me bro, don't go away, don't ever do that stunt again! I don't know what I'd do without you in my life!"

Lincoln sees this, Luna thinks he'll break down seeing the toy double barrel shotgun. But in truth, it's Luna who is breaking down, not him. "Luna, let's go." Luna keeps her eyes closed as she breaks from the hug, but then she opens her eyes and accidently looks to the toy gun and she let's go of Lincoln and starts to tremble.

Lincoln goes to her. "Luna? Luna calm down, please calm down it's just a toy."

Luna drops to her knees and starts to sob while holding onto her sides. "Lincoln, Lincoln don't leave me please! I'll do everything I can to save you, take my life to save yours. Just please don't go!" She breaks down into a mental crying mess onto the floor.

Lincoln goes over and cradles his sister as best he could. '_This … This was a bad idea. Looks like it's my turn to keep my special sibling from losing her cool._'

Lincoln continues to hug his sister and he hums the same tune she would hum when he was a mess. Then he rocks her back and forth. Luna continues to cry but she soon calms down and soon enough she stops, but continues to hug her brother.

Lincoln then looks to the whole attic and the toy shot gun. '_We have to clean this place up, some things weren't meant to be seen or better yet, aren't meant to stay here._'

(_Hours later._)

Jordan comes back into the house with a tablet. "Problem solved." She then heads through the kitchen and the dining room and then she sees Lynn Jr and Lynn Sr coming into the house. "Hey guys, so how was the game?"

"The jellyfishes came, they saw and then they conquered and showed those New Jersey Ghouls who's the boss!" said Lynn Jr.

"And she got a selfie and autograph from her GOAT of the game" said Lynn Sr. "Did I say that right?"

Then the door opens and coming in is Lori, Lola and Lily. Lola is carrying Lily. "Well, looks like someone is gunning to be as good as I am, I know I should be upset with Lily trying to chum up everything but I am impressed with you baby sister."

Lily giggles. "Wowa, Wiwy! Fun!"

Lola smiles and kisses her cheek. "And I had fun too baby sister."

Lori takes a picture of this and so does Lynn Sr. "This is so adorable!"

Lucy also comes in. "Hello everyone." they all get startled by her. "Sorry, I just got back from hanging out with Haiku and the rest of the Young Morticians Club at the cemetery, feels a lot better when the snow has fallen onto the landscape. So white and tragic looking."

Luan also comes in, wearing her winter clothes over her clown suit. "Hey guys, made some kid's birthday a winter extravaganza of a fun time and made some extra cash from the gig and balloon animals, I guess I wasn't all cold with the cheer I was spreading, I ain't no Saint Nick, but sure as heck I'm bringing the cheer!"

They all kinda groaned at what she just said. "So, how are the eagle chicks and their …. Restless behavior?" asked Lori to Jordan.

"Well, turns out they snuck a tablet under the nest and they have been watching some footage from the whole eagle flying contest." Jordan shows them the tablet. "I guess watching their parents be the best in show motivated them to wanna fly out of the nest early."

Lynn Sr sheds some tears hearing that. "Like Lori, she'll …. she'll be headed to …. to college soon."

"Dad, calm down. I'm not going to college until school for these guys begin, so please stop crying." Lori does her best to calm down her dad and he does calm down.

"So, what's Lincoln been up to?" asked Lynn Jr. "Was he bored being in the house for the whole day?"

Jordan looks around. "Huh, I don't know. Where the heck is he and where the heck is Luna?"

They all look around and don't see then anywhere. They then head upstairs and head to the bedroom where Lincoln and Luna share, and what they see shocks them.

They see Lincoln on the bed and hugging him tightly is Luna, who is quietly crying. Something happened, but they don't know what. They all wanna go in and see what's going on, but then Lincoln signals them not to.

He then sends a paper airplane towards them, Jordan catches it and she closes the door and they read what's written on the note.

Lincoln then calms down and continues to hug and try to calm down his sister, Lincoln is kinda over the whole shotgun death issue, but it seems Luna is not over it yet. This is a problem, a problem he has seen when they had some issues.

'_Don't worry Luna, I'm not going anywhere and sure as heck you're not going to lose me, and I don't wanna lose you sis. I may be healing with ease, but I'll make sure you get healed up. I'm not gonna let you go, not now, not ever_'

**A/N: This is the second aftermath and it looks like Luna needs to calm down and find some peace within her and Lincoln will be there to help. You guys may have also noticed that there are signs from the three new episode in here. _ On Thin Ice, Room and Hoard and A Star is Scorned _. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/13/20.**


	244. Chapter 244

**Chapter 244**

(_The Loud House.)_

The daytime shines once again onto the loud house and the snow has melted overnight, they have some odd weather in Michigan, but they are neighboring far to the north of America and are close to Canada. So that makes sense, I think.

All of the loud kids have finished taking a bath and are all eating breakfast, they all talk about what they're going to do today before the big surprise with whatever Jackie, Mandee and some of the teens have for next week.

Lori and Leni heard about a lake house party on Friday, but Lori has plans with Roy, Carol and Becky at golf while Leni is going to a sleep over at Fiona's on Friday with some of her friends.

Luan is going to have a sleep over of her own over by her friend Maggie's house and she's bringing some of her friends from the theater club, and so is Maggie. Let's hope they don't clash the Goth and the entertainment, otherwise it's gonna be a dark show! Ha! Get it? Anyone? Someone? Really?

Lynn Jr is also planning a sleep over at Paula's place, she said something about a sports show she got and Lucy is also having a sleep over at Haiku's on Friday, a little night time séance time.

Lisa has no plans on Friday night, but she was given permission by her parents that she may watch the late night discovery channel show on the explorations of space, that's about it.

Lana and Lola are both going to have a sleep over at one of their friend's house, and what are they planning later? Lana is going with Lola to her next commercial shoot for the Karate corner, she has to see if Lola needs some motivation when it comes to destroying some practice dummies with no mercy. Oh wow. This is gonna be a swell and normal day for them.

While they all continue to talk, Rita comes in with Lily in her hands and she sees all of her kids enjoying themselves, then she sees two of her kids aren't down yet and she knows why. "Okay kids, listen up."

They all stop talking and look to their mom, Lynn Sr knows what this is about. "Alright kids, I know a lot of you guys have plans for today. But before we go off and do our own thing we have to clear out the attic of all the old stuff you all got and something tells me that some of you will try and keep some of the old stuff, so that one is a no go. Okay kids?"

Some of them didn't like the idea of letting their old personal things go, but then they recalled what the note from Lincoln said yesterday after they saw Luna a crying mess:

"_ Guys, there was an accident in the attic involving Luna. We went there to see if there were any old memories we might like to look back at which was my idea and I hate myself for it. But the place is so packed and loaded that we have to get rid of some old things, before I left the attic I placed down some empty boxes next to the corner of the attic for you guys to put it all in there. And now for the real talk, you guys are probably wondering what the heck happened to Luna, she saw Lynn's old toy double barrel shotgun that she got from Pop-pop on her third birthday, I don't seem to mind but Luna was the one who fell into a mental breakdown. The very sight of that toy weapon is enough to send her spiraling into the dark memories of my near death, I hope you guys understand this. We have to clear out the attic of old things, I know you guys love some of those old things. But we have to let go, it's the right thing to do. _"

They all looked to each other and they all agree, they have to get rid of some old things. Luna is a mess, Lincoln has become the one to calm her down and everything is Jordan is not here anymore, she was sent home last night under Lincoln's request and she understands. Lincoln is fine, but not Luna.

"So, are we all in an agreement?" asked Rita.

They all sigh and nod. "We are mom, we'll get to work after breakfast" replied Lori. "Also, I was thinking last night we give some of our things away to some kids who might wanna use them, like how we give each other our hand-me-downs."

They smiled to that idea. "That is totes a good idea! I might hand down some old dresses I had to some girls who wanna do fashion too!" said Leni.

Lynn Sr stands next to his wife and smiles. "See kids, looks like we're all taking change in for the better, when your mom and I are done changing into our clothes we'll join you guys. I gotta find a VHS tape for some Karaoke Friday night with Kotaro and besides, I don't have that much old junk up in the attic anyway."

Rita coughs and looks to him sternly. "You're ties?" Even Lily crosses her arms. "Goo!"

Lynn Sr sighs. "Oh fine! But do I have to get rid of all of them?"

"Honey, you have new ones in the closet, I think it's about time you let go your old ties through donations" said Rita. "Also, I recall one of them looks like a Canadian patrol man with a shot gun."

Lynn Sr thinks, and pretends he doesn't know. "What are you talking about Rita? I don't know any Canadian patrol guy tie I have."

Rita looks to him with a glare. "Lynn!"

Lynn Sr sighs in defeat. "Alright, alright fine! I'll donate my old ties."

Just then they hear someone come down the stairs, it was Lincoln. Still in his pajamas and he goes over and Leni hands him the tray of food. "Thanks Leni, I'll see you guys later." Lincoln then heads back upstairs and into the room he shares with Luna.

They all feel sad that Lincoln wants to do this on his own, but they understand that Luna is mentally scarred with the near loss of her brother and the only person who is capable of comforting her at this time of her vulnerability is Lincoln himself.

"Poor Luna, I wish we could do something" said Leni.

"The only thing we can all do is to make sure Luna has no reclamation of the incident on her tour with her idol, Lincoln will handle that part while we handle doing the right thing and that is to give away our old belongings, we have no use of them anymore" said Lisa. "Like what mom says, it is the right thing to do. Also I think I should dispose of all of my fecal specimens, the ones I had when I was a year old."

They all stopped eating and looked to Lisa sternly. "Really, your mentioning that now?" asked Lola.

"I'm cool with it." Lana scooches closer to Lisa. "Tell me more. Were they lumpy and slimy?"

Lori pinches the bridge of her nose. "This is gonna be a long day, a really long day for us."

Lincoln heads up the stairs and into the halls, he then opens the door with his foot and he sees still asleep on his bunk is his big sister Luna, clinging to one of his pillows. Lincoln sighs and enters the room, he then places the tray of food onto the table and he sits next to his sleeping sister.

Lincoln then looks to his sleeping legal guardian and he strokes her hair and he kisses her cheek. "Luna. Luna, wake up. Come on, it's time to get up sis." Luna doesn't even budge, but she does open her eyes and sees her brother looking at her. "Come on Luna, it's to get- Ouf!"

Lincoln is pulled back onto the bed with Luna hugging him tightly. "Luna, let go! We have to get up sis."

Luna groans and just hugs her brother. "I don't wanna get up, I don't wanna lose you Lincoln, please."

Lincoln sighs and he frees himself off of Luna's vice like hug and he looks to his sister who is now sitting up and looking miserable. "Luna, I know that your hut inside and also mentally scarred. Some part of me is, but only a little. It's you who has it worse, and if you say you don't have any problems than that means you're just denying it."

Luna sighs and she sits by the edge of the bed next to her brother. "You're not wrong baby bro. I thought you were going to have some possible mental issues, but I guess I was wrong and I let all my worries about losing you get to me. I …. I am a mess and I don't know what else to do anymore, that day it happened, the day you … You." Luna then starts to cry.

Lincoln sees this and he goes over and hugs her. "This is all my fault sis, it was my idea to go to the attic and now look at you sis." Lincoln sheds his own tears. "You're ….. You're an even bigger mess than me, I'm so sorry sis. I'm so sorry Luna, so, so sorry mom."

Luna then feels even worse, Lincoln is blaming himself. "Linc, this is both our faults." They break the hug and look to each other. "You were bored and I let you stay in the house, I should've let you go outside and have fun but I didn't and that resulted in your idea to go to the attic. We're both to blame, for each other."

Luna wipes his tears and kisses his forehead and she pulls him into another hug. "No tears now my wayward son, no more tears now Lincoln. We're both in deep with issues here, so let's just try and get this whole thing pulled together and remain calm."

They both stay like this, but they have no clue that someone is watching them from the door. Jordan walks in ready to assist and she sits next to them and hugs them both. Lincoln and Luna notice this and they also hug her, then another pair of arms joins in and they see it was Sam. Looks like they got some support with them for the day.

All while the rest of the family sees this and feels bad, but are also happy that Lincoln and Luna are both getting some support from their lovers, Lori takes a picture and she posts it, so everyone who are fans of what they did on tour can see that they are healing. Healing from the pain they went through. The louds then clear out and they open the attic door, they got some work to do.

They soon break the hug and they get to eat some breakfast, they even share it with Sam and Jordan even though they already ate. Sam then smiles and recalls. "When you're feeling like it Lunes, I gotta surprise for you in your garage and I think you'll love it."

Luna smiles. "Can't wait to see it babe." They all get back to eating, they had a big day ahead of them.

(_Hours later._)

All of the louds (except for Lincoln and Luna) are moving all of the things out of the attic, but they got some help. Help in the form of Liam, Tabby, Jenny, Haiku, Sully, Mazzy, Chunk, Simon, Stella, Rick, Jesse, Kotaro and Peter Harris. They got a lot of help and outside keeping an eye on their boxes is good old Mr. Grouse, well that's nice of him to do. He is also looking through their stuff as well.

Lincoln, Jordan, Sam and Luna are in the room tuning their guitars and chatting, Lincoln and Jordan on one bean bag chair and Luna and Sam on two separate bean bag chairs. "So, anything to plan for when Lori and Leni's friends begin with whatever they have planned for next week?" asked Sam.

"We know it's gonna be on a back, chances it could be aloha beach resort again" said Jordan.

"The only issue is that Simon and Stella already went there, so we don't know if they'll even tag along" said Lincoln, he places his acoustic back to its case and relaxes next to Jordan.

"True, true. But chances they'll wanna tag along for another round, also as a bonus our mom and dad are going to have their anniversary next week and same goes with Stella's parents, so we can have some fun with Simon and Stella if it is Aloha Beach Resort" said Sam.

"But what about Stella's granny? Where's she gonna go?" asked Jordan, she then puts her keytar down,

"Stella said that her granny is going to be staying over at a friend's house over at Beaverton" said Sam. "I did not know they had some relatives there."

Lincoln chuckles. "Looks like we all have our days set and ready for whatever comes next week, though I wonder what Hero Linc and his team are up to. I think we could use some hang out time with them."

"Have you tried calling him?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln sees the radio communicator and he grabs it. He sees that Freezer Burn is active and he sets it to text message mode and he sends Hero Linc a text.

"_Hey hero me, how's it going? I was wondering if you're planning on hanging out with us next time. Could be fun to catch up on things and tell you what we did._"

Lincoln then gets a response. "_ Sup normal me, listen I am kinda busy and I won't be able to hang out with you. For the next three days starting tomorrow I'm going on an interdimensional trip with the whole team and family someplace, I could only guess it's a summer beach thing and it was all planned by our Mandee, Jackie, Fiona, Teri and Miguel. Who knew? We can chill somewhere on July and I'll see if my Leni, Lori and Luna wanna hang out as well, and maybe some of the other team mates. _"

Lincoln smiles and texts back. "_Sounds cool with me, next week our Jackie, Mandee, Teri, Whitney, Miguel, Dana and Becky are planning a surprise and we could only guess it involves the beach as well, probably Aloha Beach Resort, I guess we both have some same things within our worlds, did they say they planned it after Lori's graduation?_"

He gets a response. "_ Heh, yes, yes they did. I guess two worlds think alike, well I gotta go and continue playing with my sister and the others, Minecraft awaits. Talk to you soon Lincoln Loud. _" Lincoln then places the radio communicator away.

"So, what did he say?" asked Jordan. "Do they wanna hang out with us?"

Lincoln smiles. "Well, they got their own summer beach thing to do, like us and yes it was planned by Lori and Leni's gal pals, so I guess two worlds think alike." They all chuckle at that. But then Lincoln notices Luna just looking at her axe and then placing it back into its case. "You okay sis?" Jordan and Sam also look to Luna with concern.

Luna sighs. "When are they gonna be done with the moving thing? I really gotta go and use it."

Lincoln was about to say something, but then the door opens and Luan comes in. "Hey guys, the attic has less things to weight it down, so you guys can come out now. Just don't go to the front yard, that's where we're giving away all of our stuff, also here's your things."

Luan pushes the two large boxes of Lincoln and Luna's old things into the room. "If you guys are ever in the mood to give stuff away, then you guys can do it later or when you two feel like it."

Lincoln nods. "Got it Lunes, and it looks like you found Mr. Snuggles."

Luan looks to her hand puppet rabbit. "Yup, but right now I think it's about time he helps another kid entertain the masses, right Mr. Snuggles?"

"_The Attic was a mess, I just hope the crowd won't get messy with my jokes!_" Luan chuckles and leaves the room with her puppet rabbit.

Luna then gets up. "Well, time for me to go and use it. I'll be back guys." Luna walks out of the bedroom and heads for the bathroom, but she fails to see something about to drop from the still open attic door.

Jordan and Sam go through the boxes of Lincoln and Luna's thing from when they were really young.

"Oh wow! This is just …. Umm, cute?" Jordan sees the bib, hat and small shirts that all say. "_Number one Baby Boy! _"

"Yeah, that was during my troublesome days and they were not a pretty sight for the others to deal with" said Lincoln. "But if I can recall, Luna was the one who was able to stop me from becoming troublesome."

Jordan chuckles. "Looks like Luna still watches over you whether in the past, present or future." She then sees more of Lincoln's old clothes and sees an old photo of when Lincoln attended Jordan's birthday party in kindergarten. '_Our soon to be future that is._'

Sam looks through Luna's things and she sees so many things that Luna had with her that reached all the way to seventh grade. "Wow. Luna has a lot of things in here. Mick Swagger puppet, an old violin, a broken guitar, some toy instruments and an album with leaves taped in them and what looks like pictures of birds and trees?" Sam is confused by the stuff within. "Can someone tell me what the heck this is? This doesn't seem like Luna's things."

Lincoln goes over. "This stuff, this was when Luna didn't know who she was. The stuff in the very bottom were when she had no clue who she is and who she wants to be, the stuff above are what came after her first Mick Swagger concert. Below is her past and above is who she is now, but deep down she'll always be the same old caring sister that I know and love, always." Jordan and Sam are touched by this and they hug Lincoln. Lincoln just looks to the box of Luna's past and smiles.

Later, Luna leave the bathroom and is about to go back into her room. But then something falls out of the open attic and lands in front of her. IT was the toy shot gun that they forgot to toss out.

Luna suddenly feels stress and sadness looking at it, but then she calms down and she looks to it. Luna slowly inches to grab it and she can feel fear confusing her and she closes her eyes, but she tries to fight it back and then she opens her eyes and she sees she was now holding the toy.

Luna looks to the toy and sees this thing can shoot our pellets. '_Pop-pop handed this down to Lynn, thinking she would play with it. But she never played with it after three days from her birthday._' Luna then smiles and feels the smoothness of the toy and then she recalls something.

'_Lincoln has Lucifer, and he uses it for emergencies._' She looks back to the toy in her hand, she sees the pellet packet and she loads it and she shoots it and the pellets reach all the way to Luan's room which the door was open and it hits the wall and falls into the trash bin.

'_Still has good range and is kinda useful._' Luna then goes back into the room and she sees Lincoln, Jordan and Sam sorting through Luna's old stuff and they chuckle looking through some of her old pics of when she was little and would play with Lincoln and her siblings.

"Hey guys." They all look to Luna and are shocked at what she is holding.

Lincoln gets up and goes to Luna. "Luna, put the gun down and remain calm." Lincoln goes over to take the gun away from her, but Luna doesn't let go. He then sees the comforting smile on her face.

"It's all cool bro, I'm not in stress anymore, and that ain't no lie either. I promise, I'm standing up to what could've scarred me for years and I think this should be more than a fear" said Luna as she looks to the gun. "You know what they say guys, _what doesn't kill you makes you stronger and stand a little higher._"

Lincoln looks to Luna's eyes and he sees that she was telling the truth. Lincoln then hugs Luna. "Welcome back sis, you're okay again!" Jordan and Sam also go over and hug Luna, she was back and no longer a mess.

Luna smirks and hugs them back. "Good to be back dudes, good to be back."

They then break the hug and they look to the toy shotgun. "So, what are you gonna do with that?" asked Jordan. "I mean, you're no longer stressed or even scarred."

Luna thinks about it. "Maybe I should have Peter Harris look at this and I know he's here helping out with giving the stuff away. So why don't we take this old junk and give them all away too."

They all smile and nod to that idea, they go over and pick up the boxes and head out of the room and head downstairs.

(_Front yard._)

All the loud kids are busy giving away all the things they had. Luan hands her rabbit puppet Mr. Snuggles and her card board puppet theater to a little boy, Leni hands in her dresses to some little girls and her fashion alert game to a girl who likes fashion too, Lori hands her toy phone to a toddler from Lisa' class, Lynn Jr gives her old basketball play set away to another girl who is a fan of Lynn and her team, Lucy gives her toy shovel away to a little Goth kid and the twins hand over some of their old things to some kids younger than them, though Lana and Lola are planning to give their frog musical VHS tape to someone who they know in school. Even Lily gives away some old toys she used to play with, but for most of the toys they're just garbage, literally.

As for Lisa, Peter Harris called in a dump truck to pick up all the fecal specimens she had. "Why in the hell do you have this rancid stuff in your attic?!"

"I was a year old and focused on science" replied Lisa. She then gives away her old chemistry set to some kids who could use it for some projects when they get to school.

Lynn Sr and Kotaro put all the boxes of Lynn's old ties into the van and they calm down Lynn who didn't like to hand them way, on the plus side he found the VHS tape he and Kotaro an use for Karaoke night on Friday. Though, Mr. Grouse seemed interested in the ties and got ten of them.

Patriot and Valkyrie are there to provide some autographs to their fans in case they wanna keep occupied while looking for things, and do not worry their chicks are taking a nap and they take one long nap.

Just then the doors open and coming out are Lincoln, Luna, Jordan and Sam with the boxes. "You guys look like you all could use some backup and _here we are now, let's entertain them_!" said Luna.

They all smiled, Luna is back and she is ready to rock and roll like the Luna Loud they all know and love and they get to giving away the old things Lincoln and Luna used to own.

(_Later in the day._)

The yard is cleared out and Lola and Lily with Rita and Lori are already off to some photo-shoot, and of course Lana tags along as well and Lynn Sr and Kotaro have to drop off the ties to be donated at a thrift store.

Everyone else cleans up the mess of empty boxes. "We could use these for when we have more old things to give away" said Leni. "This has been such a good day for all of us."

"I know right, seeing people smile was way better than keeping this old stuff" said Luan. "I know some of those kids will be quite happy making some memories with the things they got, and I think you made the right choice telling me to give away Col. Crackers, and good job fixing him too."

Lincoln chuckles. "He needed someone who is more pro at ventriloquism than me." Lincoln then goes over to Luna who is stacking up the boxes and passing them to Lynn Jr who hauls them back into the attic.

Lincoln sees the toy shotgun strapped to Luna's back. "So, what are you going to do with that sis?"

Luna ruffles her brother's hair and she grabs the gun and goes over to Peter Harris who is about to leave with the tenth dump truck of Lisa's old diapers that she stored in the attic. Gross!

Luna then talks to Peter Harris and shows him the double barrel shotgun toy and she whispers to him some words, he smiles and nods. "I'll see what I can do and have it back to you first thing in the morning or probably the day after tomorrow." He then gets onto the truck and he drives off.

Luna waves good bye and goes over to Lincoln, Jordan and Sam. "So, whats this thing you wanted to show us babe?"

Sam then recalls what she wanted to show them. "Oh right, come on!" Sam along with Sully, Mazzy, Chunk and Tabby, Liam, Simon and Stella with Lincoln, Jordan and Luna following her head for the garage of the loud house.

Sam then opens the garage door and what they see shocks Luna. "Ta-da!" they all say, Lincoln, Luna and Jordan are shocked.

"What the heck?!" It was a Mick Swagger Pinball machine!

Luna is jaw dropped seeing this and then she smiles, goes over and hugs Sam. "Thank you, thank you thank you so much babe!" She then gives Sam a barrage of kisses to her face which makes them fall over.

Lincoln goes over to the pinball machine. "Where the heck did you guys find this thing anyway?"

"When we were driving to help your fam with hauling the junk out of the attic, we passed by a sign that said free stuff and we found this beauty, she was not easy to haul into me van" said Chunk.

"We knew that Luna would love it, we thought it would also cheer her up when we heard how broken up she was" said Sully.

"But now she doesn't look so broken down and I guess you can still keep it" said Mazzy. "Consider it as an early birthday gift from the rest of us to you Lunes."

Luna gets up and also helps Sam up, Sam is covered in kisses and is in a drunken daze. "You okay baby girl?" asked Luna as she chuckles at Sam's look.

"Y-Yeah, that was groovy baby." Sam then snaps out of it. "But, this won't be my gift to you yet babe, this is just a gift from Sully, Mazzy, Chunk and Tabby, and possibly Liam, Simon and Stella too. What I got is a surprise you'll truly love babe."

Luna giggles and pulls Sam in for a passionate kiss, this makes then all smile. Then Simon looks to the pinball machine. "Okay, so how do we get this to your room?"

They all stop and realize, how the heck do they get this inside? Looks like they're gonna have one big thing to haul.

Lincoln still wants to know what Luna had plan for the old toy shotgun and why she gave it to Jordan's Godfather and he said he will have it back to her tomorrow. Lincoln is curious, but he decides not to push it, something tells him it's going to be a surprise.

(_Fort Justice, Lincoln city, Nebraska._)

Within the juvenile cell of the fort is a kid with red hair who is trying to pick the lock to his cell using his tooth brush. He then sees a guard coming and he hides and pretends to be asleep.

The guard walks by and he continues to pick his lock and success, his lock is loose, but he keeps it closed so they won't get suspicious. '_Soon, soon I'll be out of here and then I'm coming for you Larry and Girl Jordan. Revenge will be mine, my stupid cousin Arnold failed, but I won'!_' He then looks to three other cells not too far from him. '_And my crew is here to help me finish the job!_'

The other cells had, Patrick, Dennis and Jordan Kirsch (Boy Jordan.) The one who is planning is none other than Chandler McCann, he then looks to the poster of a rockstar on the wall and sees it moving slowly, like he kept something behind there hidden.

Chandler smiles and lies down onto his bed and relaxes with a smile on his face. '_I'll be coming for your friends, you're family and then I'm coming for you Loud and Rosato and no one is going to stop me. Not even you're stupid legal guardian!_'

**A/N: Luna is no longer a mess anymore and the louds have gotten over their old things and are ready for the new, but it looks like the new will have to wait because we got trouble incoming and let's hope whatever Luna plans is done and ready for the return of some old enemies. Leave a review and tell e what you all think.**

**Thank you avenger44 for the idea and to Vasmasdas1 for the concept on the return of Chandler and his goons and Boy Jordan, you guys rock!**

**Date made: 6/14/20.**


	245. Chapter 245

**Chapter 245**

**In collaboration with avenger44 and Vasmasdas1. Thanks again guys, this is awesome!**

(_Fort Justice, Lincoln city, Nebraska_.)

It is now past 9pm and all the lights within the juvenile detention hall are being turned off. "Lights out hooligans!" yells the main guard. They all get some sleep. But one inmate there doesn't get to sleep and he slowly and carefully opens his cell door. The kid then goes over to another cell door and he picks the lock and does so to the other one. "Hey boys, you ready to bail out of this stinkin' joint?"

Dennis and Patrick wake up and see their cell doors open and Chandler outside with his arms crossed. "Chandler?" they both go out and meet with him. "Dude, did you pick the locks?" asked Dennis.

"I did, something I learned over time" replied Chandler with a smirk. "Now I think it's about time we took our revenge on those who got us in here in the first place boys."

Dennis and Patrick look to each other and smile and nod, they then look to their boss Chandler. "Heck yeah Chandler, let's do this thing" said Patrick.

"But, we're gonna need a third party" said Chandler. "Someone who is also part of my crew and wants revenge as much as we do." He then walks to another cell with Patrick and Dennis following.

They pass by some other cells with troubled tens and kids and then they see the cell door but they don't see the kid in it, but the kid is awake and sitting. "Took you long enough, now get me out of here dude."

"Hold you're horse's man, I'm working on it." Chandler looks to Dennis and Patrick. "Make sure no one else is watching us." They both nod and stay on guard, it felt like old times and they liked it. Chandler picks the lock and he opens it. "Welcome to the crew, Boy Jordan."

The kid comes out and sigh. "Do not call me that man, its Jordan and just Jordan."

"Can we call you Jo instead?" asked Dennis. "So it won't be confusing."

Boy Jordan thinks about it. "Meh, alright. I can work with that, but once Rosato is out of the picture then you guys call me Jordan."

"Okay man, now come on." they follow Chandler back to his cell. "This is our ticket out of here." He reveals that behind it is a hole. "How do ya boys like it?"

"Whoa!" they say in awe, but not too loud. "Dude, when did you get the time to make this?" asked Dennis.

"Let's just say this was left here long ago by someone" replied Chandler. "It wasn't finished when I found it, so I took the privilege of doing it myself and soon, we'll be home free. Also this leads to the sewers so I hope that's okay with you dudes."

"We've been chilling with you when your dad ran the sewage plant" said Patrick. "Heck yeah we'll do this!" Even Dennis agrees.

Jo sighs. "As long as we're out of here and free to do whatever we want, let's do this."

They are about to crawl in. "Wait!" They look to Dennis. "What about the guards? They'll know we got out and send the report to Royal Woods and this will alarm everyone, like what happened to Tyler, Hank and Hawk!"

Chandler then gets an idea. "Got it." They follow his lead and they make some dummies of themselves so the guards won't know, they let their inmates sleep in until 9, which is an advantage for them before they realize they're gone. "How do ya like this boys?"

Jo smirks. "Nice plan man, and good job in knowing the time they let us sleep in too."

"Looks like Lincoln isn't the only man-with-the-plan around here" said Patrick.

"Trust me boys, when I'm done with Larry then I'll be the top guys around the state of Michigan and all will know who I Am." chandler then looks to the guys. "Oh, and also you dudes." That one they can agree, sort of.

They all crawl into the hole and they make their way to the main sewer line, but as it turns out this sewer line isn't from the toilets. It lead to the cafeteria where they dump all the uneaten food, so I guess it's not that smelly.

They soon make it out and they smell the air. "Smell that boys?" asked Chandler.

"The raw sewage we crawled out of?" asked Jo.

"No dude, the smell of freedom!" said Chandler. "Now we gotta find some way to get back to Royal Woods, I hate the name of this city!"

The guys understand why he hates this city and its name. "You mean Lincoln city?" asked Patrick.

"What? No, this Larry city we're stuck in right?" asked Chandler in anger.

They wanna say he said it wrong, but they decide not to. Jo sees that Chandler may have some naming issues, but he ignores it. "So, how the heck do we get to Royal Woods man? We're in Nebraska and Michigan is like 4 states away."

Chandler looks around and then he sees an airliner fly by them and land onto an airport not too far from their location. Chandler smiles and his friends figured out what he was thinking. "Perfect, let's go boys."

They head off to where the airport is and look for the flight they need.

(_Royal Woods Michigan, Ketcham Park, around 9 am._)

Lincoln and Jordan are taking a nice and peaceful stroll and with them are Simon and Stella. "So, you guys told your parents about the whole thing Jackie, Mandee, Dana, Becky, Carol, Whitney, Teri, Fiona and Miguel have planned for all of us next week on Sunday?" asked Lincoln.

They look to Lincoln in shock. Simon speaks up. "Okay first off. You just said all their names and that's like not possible for even myself to remember and secondly yes, yes we did. They said it could be a beach resort thing and they're okay with us tagging along and so did Stella's family as well."

"They said we should spend time with the friends we have for some summer fun" replied Stella. "I just hope my granny is okay when she stays over with some of our relatives over at Beaverton."

"Looks like we have all of that covered" said Jordan. "Now all we gotta do is prepare for Saturday coming around and see what Sunday has in store for us."

"You guys got plans for Friday or something?" asked Stella.

"Well, we could all go on one big date, or we could have a couple's time sleep over" said Lincoln. "What do you guys think?"

Jordan, Stella and Simon look to each other and smile. "Couples Time Sleep Over."

Lincoln chuckles. "Okay then, so we got that settled."

Stella then asks Lincoln. "So Lincoln, anything from Luna? Did she get that toy gun back?" Simon and Jordan also wanna know.

Lincoln then recalls that. "Sorry to say guys, but Luna hasn't told me anything yet. She seems to be very secretive about it and doesn't want anyone else to know. Also, Peter Harris hasn't even showed up at our house yet, but when I left earlier to go and pick up Jordan Luna went to the front yard and chillaxed on the tire swing. I think she's waiting for Peter Harris to show up."

They too felt suspicious about this. Luna has gotten over the whole "_Her brother got shot and almost died_" issue out of her system, but now it looks like she's going to do something else with her fear. Lincoln wants to know what she's planning, but he decides to leave it be and wait for her to show him.

They continue to walk, then they spot their friends Liam and Tabby spending some time at the park as well, they seem to be on an afternoon stroll and they tell them about what they have planned for Friday night and sure as heck Liam and Tabby are in on it.

All six kids continue to wake a stroll all together and talk about some stuff, like wondering what their friends are all up to. But they have no clue that someone is watching them.

From a nearby tree, Chandler, Jo, Dennis and Patrick are hiding and they're wearing some decent clothes so no one will recognize them. "There they are guys, let's make this plan worth it. But we gotta wait for the other four to leave" said Chandler. "Get ready with our secret weapon boys."

Dennis and Patrick nod, Jo looks to Chandler. "You sure this is gonna work man?"

"Definitely. Liam and Tabby won't know what buzzed on them!" said Chandler.

And soon enough, Lincoln, Jordan, Stella and Simon say their good byes to Liam and Tabby and they leave the park. "This is it boys." Chandler smiles and so do his goons.

Liam and Tabby then go over and sit by the bench. "Now!" Dennis, Patrick and Jo toss out some honey combs onto Liam and Tabby and they get hit all over with honey dripping all over their clothes.

"What in tarnations?" Liam then tastes the liquid. "Honey?"

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" asked Tabby, she looks around. "Who the heck threw these?!" Then they both hear buzzing and they see some bees from the nearby bee hive headed towards them. "Run farm boy! Run for it!"

Liam and Tabby both bolt out of the area with the bees following them in hot pursuit.

"There!" Liam and Tabby jump into the lake and the bees just remain circling the area and look for them.

Chandler and his goons al laugh at what they did. "You should've seen them! They're so covered in honey!"

"Let's throw another one once they come out dude" said Dennis. Patrick agrees and goes over to the empty bee hive to get some more.

"Wow man! This plan is so working!" said Jo. "And sure as heck the next one will work."

"Of course it will Jo, I'm the maser mind and all of my plans are brilliant and fool proof" said Chandler. He then hears some buzzing. "What's that noise?"

They then see some bees surrounding them. "Hey guys, I got some more honey comb and ..." Patrick looks around and sees all the angry bees. "Umm, we're sorry." The bees then attack them, Chandler and his goons cover themselves with their hoodies and they race out of the park with the angry bees in hot pursuit.

Liam and Tabby surface from the water and they see the boys running. "Who the heck are those dorks?" asked Tabby. Some part of Liam knew. '_Well, this ain't gonna be good._'

(_Basketball Court._)

Lynn Jr is playing basketball with a newly healed leg Paula and both of them are having fun going 1v1. "So, you game for my sleep over Lynn?" asked Paula as she scores a bank shot over Lynn's head.

"You kiddin'?" Lynn gets the ball and she walks towards Paula. "I'm always game for some hang out time with my one pal whose still here, what are we watching anyway?" She then scores her own bank shot without even looking.

Paula smirks at how impressive that was. "Sorry LJ, but that is a surprise you're going to have to wait on. So remain benched and wait to be put into the game girl."

Lynn and Paula chuckle and they continue with their basketball game time. "So, your bro going to do some training with his mentor or something?" asked Paula as she tosses the ball to Lynn.

"Not this week Paula." Lynn then scores the slam dunk. "Sergei Dragunov is going on some kind of beach trip with his own family, so maybe next month or when we get back from our trip to wherever Lori and Leni's friends are taking all of us."

They continue they fun, but they have no clue they are being watched as well. "Alright boys, let's take this jock down" said Chandler. Dennis, Patrick and Jo are busy putting some stinger cream on them after they got attacked by a thousand angry bees.

"You guys got the weapon ready?" asked Chandler. "Here you go man." Jo hands him the plastic ball.

"Time to score this fool!" Chandler gets a lock on Lynn and he throws the ball, but it bounces off the basketball that was thrown into the air and it goes back to the bush where Chandler and his pals are. "You gotta be kidding me?"

The ball explodes and their covered in random rainbow paint. "This is so degrading" said Jo.

Lynn and Paula stop playing and they see this. "What the heck was that?" asked Paula. They go over to the bushes.

Chandler wipes off the blue from his eyes and he sees the two freshman high schooler going towards them. "Bail out boys! Run!" They all bolt out of the bushes with their hoods up.

Lynn and Paula see the boys running, four boys. Lynn looks to the rainbow colored bush and gets suspicious. "Paula, we have to get back to my place. Something's wrong here."

(_St. Savine Cemetery._)

Haiku then hits her gabble. "I would like to commence this meeting for the Young Morticians Club to come to order." They all remain silent and look to Haiku. "Now you all know that I won't be here until the end of July because my parents are bringing me onto a cruise ship, which I despise so much."

"It doesn't feel right for you to do this Haiku" said Persephone.

"I concur, the sun in your eyes is enough to petrify even the most dark and brooding of us" said Boris.

"But, your parent's only want to spend some time with you" said Lucy. "And as I should know, family is truly important. You may live forever but you must learn to embrace the things that made you who you are." Now that one they can all agree on.

Haiku nods. "So true, which is why Lucy will be the one in charge during my absence and as I should also make an early announcement. Once I take my leave onto middle school, I will also hand full command of the Young Mortician's Club over to Lucy Loud, she will be my voice to speak when I am not at school."

Lucy shakes her hand. "Thank you for this Haiku, but I cannot fully work as the President of the Young Mortician's Club, which is why I was thinking that I will only be the leading role for the meetings we have in the grade school while you still remain in charge when we are meeting at one of our common meetings at the cemetery, it sounds fair." They all liked the sound of that.

Haiku was happy to see Lucy take full responsibility and also plan something else better. "Very well then Lucy, this will work for all of us and I assure to all of you I will start a Young Mortician's Club when I take my steps towards Middle School." They all clapped to that one.

But they have no idea that they are being watched by Chandler and his goons from behind one of the crypts. "They always seem to pop out of nowhere when no one knows they're there" said Jo.

"Well now it's our turn to give them a heck of a scare!" said Chandler. Dennis and Patrick hide behind tow tombstone and they ready the glitter cannons.

Haiku then continues to speak. "Also, I found out that the cruise ship I am going to is the very same one where our former President Bartholomew is. I will make sure he knows about what we have been doing and the situations that Royal Woods has faced."

"Now that sounds like a very splendid plan Haiku" replied Dante.

All of a sudden they are all covered in pink, yellow, orange, blue, red, white and green glitter. "What. The. Hell. Is. This?!" yelled Haiku which startles all the bats, ravens and crows all over the place.

Chandler and his goons all laugh, but then they stop when they notice they are surrounded by crows, ravens and bats. They all start running but then they run into the whole Morticians club.

Lucy looks to Chandler in anger, she then points to him and screeches and the whole cemetery has come to life with all the tomb stones shaking and shuttering. The four boys then scream like little girls and they run off with the flock of crows and ravens and the swarm of bats following them.

Lucy and the young Morticians club sees them run and they know who those kids are and they know what they're game is. "We must warn my family, before it's too late" said Lucy.

(_With Lincoln and the others._)

Lincoln, Jordan, Simon and Stella continue their walk back home but they also talk about some things they're all planning to do for the Friday night couples sleep over. They have to figure out where to hold it though.

Chandler and his goons are hiding in the bushes once again. "Dude, I think I lost a glass worth of blood" said Dennis with concern as he looks to the bite marks all over him.

"Quit you're whining man!" said Jo. "You guys got the dogs?" Dennis and Patrick have some stray dogs on ropes, their eyes are blind folded and their noses are covered. "Man, hey must be starving."

"Then it's a good thing we got them a treat." Chandler has some fresh steaks ready and he hands one to Jo. "Ready dude?"

"Oh heck yeah man! They are so going to get mauled up so bad, they won't be able to walk back home or even breath!" said Jo. They then throws the steaks out of the bushes and all four steaks land onto Lincoln, Jordan, Simon and Stella.

"What the heck?" But before they can react to the steaks, they spot some dogs come out of the bushes and chasing after them, and they are hungry.

"Run guys!" yelled Stella. All four kids take off and try to avoid the hungry dogs.

But then Stella trips over a baseball and she sees the dogs come closer, she closes her eyes and shields herself, and just as the dog is about to attack her the dog gets shoved aside by Simon. He then helps his girlfriend off her feet. "Get out of here now!"

"What?! But!"

Simon then gets tackled by one of the dogs and he uses his hands to hold its jaws away from him. "Stella! Run now!" Then he screams in pain when one of the dogs bites onto his right leg, he screams in pain and the other dog bites onto his left arm and they shake him violently, as he tries to kick them off.

Stella then fights off one of the dogs with a stick and Lincoln and Jordan come in with some tree branches and they chase the dogs away, but they try and go back only to get attacked by Patriot.

Stella then goes over and see the damage the two dogs did and there is some blood coming from his leg, arm and fingers. "Simon, stay calm! We have to put pressure on his bleeding areas!"

Lincoln and Jordan use their handkerchiefs to stop the bleeding while Stella calls an ambulance and Sam.

(_Royal Woods Hospital._)

Luna and Sam with Reginald and Amy pass through the halls of the hospital and they see the room Simon is in. Room 113. "Simon!" They see inside, Simon is awake with a cast on his right arm and left leg.

"Hey guys" said Simon with a weak smile. Lincoln and Jordan are on his left and look worried and Stella is holding his hand and looking towards him with so much concern and with tears. "I've looked worse, and this still hurts."

Sam and her parents go over to him. "Simon my boy, what happened??" asked Reginald. They then tell them about the steaks, the dogs and Simon's courage to save them. This shocks them and Luna's eyes go wide in shock.

Luna goes over and she hugs Lincoln and Jordan. "I'm so glad you two aren't hurt!" Lincoln and Jordan return the hug, this isn't as worse as the shot gun incident.

Sam goes to Stella and hugs her and Stella hugs Sam back. "You did good saving my little bro and calling paramedics little dude." Sam sheds some tears.

"I was not going to let Simon just get hurt like that." They then break the hug. "Someone threw those steaks at us for a reason and it only means that someone has returned to Royal Woods and is back for revenge."

They knew something was wrong, and they can tell that this does have something to do with some old enemies who want them out of the picture, again. Lincoln, Jordan and Luna knew they had to get ready once again.

Then Lincoln gets a text from Luan. "_ Lincoln, wherever you, Jordan and Luna are. Get home ASAP!_" Lincoln looks to the others. "Guys, we have to go now. It's urgent."

Simon looks to Sam and Stella. "Go with them girls, they're gonna need all the help they can get to take these vandals down." Sam and Stella nod and they hug Simon. Sam kisses his forehead and Stella gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

"We'll be back Simon, we promise." Stella and Sam then leave the hospital with Lincoln, Jordan and Luna. Reginald and Amy will remain with Simon to keep him company, they only hope that whatever plan they have could turn the tides of this assault and bring those vandals to justice.

(_The Loud house._)

Luna and Sam's cars arrive and the kids all get into the house. "We're back, what seems to be the trouble?" asked Lincoln. They see their families in the living room, including Lynn Jr with some kind of paper remains and Lucy being helped by Lola in removing all the glitter.

"What the heck happened to you guys?" asked Jordan. "And what the heck is that?"

"Some dorks tried to throw a paint ball at me and Paula while we were playing, but it bounced off and hit them instead" replied Lynn Jr. "But they ran off before I could take a good look at them."

They turn to Lucy. "We were having a meeting, and then some old enemy of yours glitter bombed us!"

Lola uses her brush and whatever she can find to get the silver glitter off of Lucy. "Stay still Lucy, we need to get rid of the glitter from your fingers next."

"Who was it?" asked Sam. "Because some dorks sent dogs to attack Lincoln, Jordan, Stella and Simon!"

"What?!" They are all shocked by this.

"Simon got hurt trying to save me." Stella sheds a tear, Jordan puts her hand onto her shoulder to calm her down. "Simon's in the hospital as we speak and he's getting patched up. Who did this to you guys? There could be a connection!"

"Chandler, Dennis, Patrick and Boy Jordan" replied Lucy. "We used our bats, crows and ravens to scare them off and we got a dang good look at their faces, even in the cloudiest of days!"

"So they were the ones who tried to paint bomb me and Paula!" Lynn Jr was now angry. "They are so getting a mega wedgie from me!"

"Not before I put a curse on them!" said Lucy.

"Not before we beat the living daylights out of those blokes!" They all see Liam and Tabby smelling like honey, Charles and Ajax goes over and helps clean them up.

"Let me guess, Chandler and his goons did this?" asked Luna.

"We overheard you fellas talkin' and we put the pieces of the puzzle together and figured out who the heck threw bee honey at us in the park after you guys left and we knew it had to be Chandler and his goons" said Liam, he then picks up Charles so he can lick his hair clean.

Rita then goes through her phone. "Guys, look at this!" She shows them what was on her phone and they see the news from Fort Justice at Lincoln City in Nebraska.

"** _ Four boys from the Fort Justice Detention Center have escaped. They are known as Boy Jordan, Dennis, and Patrick and leading th group Chandler McCann, they are notorious for the attacks towards Eagle Champions Lincoln Loud and Jordan Rosato and their families and friends. Police are hot on the trail into getting them back after they found dummies of them within their cells. Chances they may have fled to Royal woods. _ **"

Lisa scoffs. "A little too late with the news for that one."

"They might come after us, so we're letting Jordan stay with you guys until they're caught" said Rick.

"They are going to pay for what they did to Simon!" yelled Sam. "And I am going to make them hurt worse than my ace getting hit on stage!"

Stella grits her teeth in rage. "They're not gonna be walking when I break they're legs and make them walk to jail! Then I'm ripping their hair off and making them eat it!" They did not expect for Stella to say that, in fact this is a whole new side of Stella they did not know about. Sam however is okay with this.

"Stop!" They look to see Lori and Leni come into the house and they look worried. "Good, we have something to show you guys." Lori and Leni hand Lincoln and Jordan a rock. They see a not tied to the rock.

"We were just headed back home, then all of a sudden this rock comes by and almost hits us" said Leni. "Also, it damaged Vanzilla."

"What?!" Lynn Sr goes outside and he cries when he sees the hole on the window of Vanzilla. "Those monsters!"

"Well, that's one thing your dad will be angry about" said Rita. "What does it say kids?"

Lincoln and Jordan open the note and they see what was written on it. "_How did you like what we did to your friends? You two will surrender to us, or we will go after the rest of your family, a letter will be given to you on where to go_"

This was not good, not good at all. "They want us to do this so they can hurt us, they wanna pull us into their playing field and get the drop on us" said Lincoln.

"Huh, an ambush" said Lynn Jr. "Those sneaky little freaks!"

"And it appears they may have done more damage to the town." They go over to Lisa and they see all of the cameras all over town are static. "They damaged all the cameras so their movements won't be tracked, it could take two to three days to replace all the cameras around town."

They then hear sirens and see cop cars drive by their house and drive off. "Looks like the cops are on the case dudes, we can only hope they can take em" said Luna. Then she looks to her brother and they all see he was thinking.

"You got a plan handsome?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln looks to all of them. "Yes, yes I do and one thing I know is that Chandler and his goons won't keep their word and they'll do more damage to all of us as they're way of revenge. So we follow their trail and get the jump on them!"

They all smiled, this plan sounded good. Lincoln then looks to Sam and Stella. "And we're gonna need all the help we can get." Patriot hears this and flies off to his mate and informs her.

Lincoln the looks to Luna. "I don't know what Peter Harris has planned with the toy shotgun, but I hope it'll be as good as me bringing in Lucifer."

Luna smiles and then they see Peter Harris arrive in his pick-up truck and he gets out with a large case in hand and walks to their house and he sees Lynn Sr crying. "What the heck is up with you man?" He just ignores Lynn Sr and goes into the house. "Hey kid, got what you needed and I heard about Chandler and his goons escaping and being here in town and sure enough this will work the job."

Peter Harris opens the case and shows them what's inside. They are all shocked and look in awe and slight fear. "No freaking way!" said Lynn Jr.

Lucy smiles. "This is going to get wicked!"

"This is literally kinda scary" said Lori, even Leni agrees looking at it.

"This is gonna be a one hit wonder that those boys will never see coming!" said Luan. "Hahahaha! Get it?"

"Those guys aren't even gonna see this coming at them!" said Lola. Lana covers hops eyes, she knows these things have been used for other things besides Lincoln almost getting killed.

"Those blokes are so going to get what's coming to them!" said Tabby. "Even though this bring some bad vibes from the tour."

"I'll say, looks like something my uncle once had and then lost" replied Liam.

"This seems like something interesting, good job on this idea of yours Luna and the modifications Mr. Harris" said Lisa.

"Is this even legal?" asked Rita.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measure Mrs. Loud and right now we're in dire conflict" replied Peter Harris.

Rick and Jesse know that they have to take those bots down, Lincoln may have the bat but they need something with range as well and this is what they need.

But Jordan, Sam and Stella smirk at what was in the case. "Oh hell yeah!"

Lincoln smiles and looks to his big sister. "Yeah, this could work. This is definitely gonna work Luna."

Luna smiles and looks to the name of the case. "Protector." Luna smiles and looks to the weapon inside of the case. '_Let the hunt, begin!_'

**A/N: Chandler and his goons are out and they have done damage to the town and now it's time for hunt them down, on the next chapter. I would like to thank avenger44 for the idea and Vasmasdas1 for the concept. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/14/20.**


	246. Chapter 246

**Chapter 246**

**In collaboration with avenger44 and Vasmasdas1. You guys are a really good help, thanks again!**

A lot of businesses around town have been closed until they track down the boys who escaped from juvie, the police are on high alert and so are the allied patrols on land and in the air.

Peter Harris at the Allied outpost outside of town is sending everything they've got to ding these boys and bring them to justice. He even tries to make a call for some advanced patrols, such as drones. But he gets no reply, but he hears a message from FutureTech's boss saying. "_I am not available as of now, unless you are trying to hack my systems and my company leave me alone._"

Well that was rude.

(_The Loud House._)

All of the louds are going around the house and trying to keep an eye out for anything suspicious coming to them. Lisa has set up Lulu to patrol around the house. Patriot and Valkyrie have brought they're nest and chicks into the house for safety.

Lynn Sr had to close the restaurant for the day and Rita was told by Dr. Finestein that they don't have any people coming for some appointments, so she can stay home and help keep an eye on things.

Rick and Jesse arrive to check on their daughter who stayed with them and to also aid in keeping an eye out for the boys who escaped.

Upstairs, Lincoln is getting the case where his bat is and he looks to Lucifer. "You ready to lay down some hurt big girl? Because I sure am."

Jordan sits next to him and looks to the baseball bat that is armed with nails and barbed wire. "You know I'm usually afraid of barbed wire, but now I'm not. Also, this bat makes you look like Negan from the walking dead."

Lincoln chuckles. "So, you think I should wear a leather jacket, white shirt inside, blue jeans, black shoes and do some kind of intimidating whistle?"

Jordan smirks. "Maybe, you'd look hot in it for sure." She leans onto his shoulder and she too touches the bat and sees how smooth the handle is. "We have to be careful Lincoln, Chandler is crafty and may have learned some tricks while being away, and after what happened to his stupid obsessive cousin."

"And that's what Protector and I are here for." They turn to see Luna at the door way with her own case, but the case is longer. Luna sits next to them and she opens the case and they see her weapon.

The once Toy Double-Barrel Shotgun has been modified. It has a scope like a sniper rifle, more rounds and clips like an M1 Garand and the reload system of a Coach Gun. She has turned this toy into a deadly weapon, but it is not an actual gun with bullets. Peter Harris made sure it would work for shooting high velocity rubber balls and some pellets and paintballs. Luna is now armed to protect her family, mostly her brother.

"This is still so cool Luna" said Jordan. "And you gave her a name, Protector. Sounds fitting."

Luna smiles and she pulls Lincoln and Jordan close to her as they look to the toy gun and the baseball bat forming a cross. "This is all necessary to keep you guys and everyone else safe. We have a lot of other bad things that'll get in the way and these weapons will help keep us all safe."

"We know Luna, and it's kinda awesome that you're over your scarred memories and turning the weakness into strength" replied Lincoln, he then hugs Luna. "If you got my back, then we'll have yours."

Jordan also joins in the hug. "Always Lunes, always."

Luna smiles and hugs them both and then kisses they're foreheads. "How the heck did I get lucky to be the guardian for the sweetest 12 year old couple? You guys are just too much, and I'll do my best to be as too much to keep you guys safe." They all laugh a bit.

Then they see Patriot fly into the room and hand them a rock with a note tied to it. Lincoln grabs the rock and looks to Patriot. "Good job buddy." He pets his eagle and Patriot takes off and out of the room.

Lincoln looks to Luna and Jordan and they know that it was time. They all head out of the room with their weapons in their cases and they head downstairs and see the rest of their family. "Guys! We got the note!" said Jordan.

"What?!" They all gather to the living room and they see what it says.

"_We know you got our first note and we were planning to hit you're dumb sister, whichever it was. Now, if you guys wanna make sure your stupid families and friends are safe, then you two have to go to Ketcham Park. Just the two of you, no friends, no family, no eagles, no cops, mo soldier dorks and heck no legal Guardians! Come to the park at 11am and don't be late, or we'll do some more damage to everyone in town!_"

Things just turned bad real fast. "Looks like we're gonna need a better plan, one plan that could make things a bit easier for us" said Lincoln. Then Stella raises her hand. "Something on your mind Stella?"

They all see Stella smiling. "I got an idea." She then sees the bat. But first, I'm gonna need the bat for this to work." This was unexpected, they did not expect someone besides Lincoln, Jordan and Luna to have a plan, but they know Stella is doing this for Simon.

(_Around 11, Ketcham Park._)

Chandler and his pals, Jo (_Boy Jordan_), Dennis and Patrick are all waiting behind the restroom stalls for Lincoln and Jordan to show up. "Where the heck are they?" asked Jo. "They're taking too long."

Chandler checks his watch. "Dude, it's not even 11 yet. Also, calm down, you're becoming as restless as me man, well the old me. But right now we gotta wait and see what those two have in store for us."

(_Ten minutes later._)

Chandler is now on top of the tree looking around while Dennis and Patrick are skipping stones by the pond and Jo is tossing some rocks into a nearby trash bin. Chandler sighs. "Okay, this is taking too long."

"I told you man" said Jo. Chandler gets down from the tree, and Dennis and Patrick go towards him. "We gotta go and look for them, I am not just going to keep waiting for Loud and Rosato to show up, and I say we hunt them down!"

"Smart plan, alright let's do it then." Chandler then pulls out his bag and tosses Jo a knife.

"What about us Chandler?" asked Dennis.

"You guys are gonna stay here and wait for Larry and Rosato to show up." Chandler hands them some walkie talkies. "If they do come, then call us. Jo and I are gonna go and hunt them down, if we do find them then we'll call you two to act as backup. Got it?"

"Got it" replied Patrick. "Where did you get this stuff anyway?"

"Robbed a store at night and got out, way too easy when the owner is very old" replied Chandler as he grabs the bag. "Alright guys let's move out."

Dennis and Patrick go over to some bushes and they look around for any signs of Lincoln and Jordan coming, while Chandler and Jo head towards the main gate to go and look for them, but then they see note underneath a rock and attached to it is a voodoo doll of Chandler and Boy Jordan.

"What the heck is this?" said Chandler as he picks up the two dolls and the rock with the note. "Is this some kind of joke or something?"

"Dude that looks like some creepy Goth stuff" said Jo. "You think everyone is in on this?"

"Let's find out then." Chandler reads the note. "_You want us, then come and meet us at Tall Timbers Creek. No one is with us, we wanna end this stupid thing you idiots are trying to do and this is also revenge for your stupid retarded cousin who almost killed me and my sister. Come and get me, Charlie McCann!_"

Chandler then crushes the paper and grits his teeth. "Larry is going to pay for calling me that!"

"Um, that's because his name is Lincoln and you keep calling him Larry, so I think this is his way of saying your name wrongly" said Jo. Chandler looks to him in anger, which makes Jo nervous. "Okay, so we should get going now?" Chandler and Jo head off to Tall Timbers Creek which isn't far from them, while at the same time Chandler radios his pals to meet them there to plan an ambush attack.

But they have no clue they're being watched, the nearby lamppost is not a lamppost at all and when they pass by and leave, the lamppost turns into a Mirage tank and inside is Luna. "Targets are on the move, and we're coming to you guys too." The stealth vehicle then drives off.

(_Tall Timbers Creek._)

Lincoln and Jordan are both waiting by the creek and both of them aren't looking threatened at all, then they look around and see the wind shift. "Looks like the wind is on our side" said Lincoln.

"Those morons better show up" said Jordan. "They're probably trying to pick up the pace after trying to get out of some mud that we saw on the road." Then they spot Chandler and Boy Jordan with mud on their pants. "You guys found the mud area too?"

"Wait! So that wasn't you two?" asked Boy Jordan.

"It rained overnight and it made the area muddy, this is a creek after all and it doesn't go well with my shoes either." Lincoln looks to his slightly muddy shoes.

"You'd think they'd put some warning signs around here about that" said Chandler. Then he realizes why he and Jo were there. "What are we even doing? We're here to end you two!"

"And I wanna make sure you never have to be named Jordan again! And right now my name is Jo until you're finished!" said Boy Jordan.

Jordan and Lincoln are confused at what he just said. "Then why not stick to the name Jo?"

"Because I like my original name better!" yelled Jo. Jo and Chandelr pull out their knives and they get ready to attack them. Lincoln and Jordan aren't impressed and just look to them with bored expressions.

"This is what's gonna happen Larry and Jordan, you two are going to surrender to us or we will do more damage to your stupid friends and family!" said Chandler.

Lincoln and Jordan look to each other and then to the two boys and they have menacing glares. "No."

"No? What do you mean no?!" yelled Chandler. "You know what? Forget this! Let's get them!" Chandler and Jo lunge forward with their knives, but Lincoln and Jordan manage to evade them and they trip and hit each other's heads.

Chandler and Jo get up and they try again, but Jordan grabs Chandler's arm and she tosses him onto a log and Lincoln moves out of the way and he kicks Jo in the gut and he pushes him onto Chandler. "Dude, get off of me!" Chandler pushes Jo aside and he charges once again.

Lincoln then ducks down and he uses his head to hit Chandler in the chin and then grab the knife and toss him into the creek's waters.

Jo gets up and goes for Jordan, but she moves out of the way and makes Jo trip and he hits the side of a tree face first. Jo looks to her again and he tries again, but Jordan steps aside and she grabs Jo by his pants and toss him into the creek and onto Chandler who was about to get out.

"You guys didn't even bother to shape up in juvie did you?" asked Jordan. "Did you guys just plan things instead of getting better with your skills?"

"I've been trained by a pro-wrestler with some moves that could help me and sure as heck they are working wonders" said Lincoln. "You should give up now Chandler, while you still can."

Chandler gets out of the water. "No! Never!" He then pulls out his walkie talkie. "Dennis, Patrick now! Ambush them!" but nothing happens. "I said now dang it!"

Lincoln and Jordan look around. "Oh wow, is something supposed to happen Charlie?" asked Lincoln.

"Looks like your pals aren't here anymore" said Jordan with a smirk and she high fives with Lincoln.

Jo surfaces. "Dude, where the heck are they?" Chandler looks to his walkie talkie. "Did you break it?"

"No! This thing is water proof and the batteries are new!" Chandler tries again. "Dennis, Patrick you two had better not be playing with me!"

He then gets a reply, but it wasn't Dennis or Patrick. "_On your left._" They turn to the left and they see Stella, with Lincoln's bat in hand and she's dragging Dennis and Patrick who are both unconscious, but not bleeding. She beat them up with her fists. "Looks like your goons are down for the count, and this is for Simon!"

Jo realizes that they were in deep trouble and they needed a new plan. "Dude! What the heck do we do now?!"

Chandler then looks to all of them in anger, he gets his knife back. "I'll kill you all!" Chandler gets out of the water and goes for Lincoln, but then something hits his neck and he slowly and sleepily walks towards Lincoln. Chandler tries to hit him, but Lincoln uses his finger to push him and Chandler falls to the ground and passes out with a dart to his neck, sleeping dart.

Jo sees this and tries to run, but he gets shot in the beck by a sleeping dart and falls flat onto the muddy dirt. Jordan drags him out and places him on top of Chandler. "Lights out dorks."

Luna then comes out from behind a tree, but the tree turns into a Mirage Tank. "Nice job sis!" said Lincoln.

Luna lets the gun rest on her shoulders. "All in a guardians days' work baby bro." She then goes over to them. "Let's take these dorks to the cops, they'll wanna like this."

Luna drags Chandler and Jo and they tie them up and do the same to Dennis and Patrick and strap them to the back of the Mirage Tank, the one driving is Peter Harris. "Let's go kids." They board the tank and they drive off.

They look to the sky and see Patriot and Valkyrie. Lincoln yells to them. "Go tell the others that we're coming and we got them!" Patriot and Valkyrie nod and they fly off to the people waiting outside of Tall Timber's Creek.

Stella looks to the bat and she hands it to Lincoln. "Thanks for letting me sue her, she is one nasty kicker when she hits."

Lincoln takes the bat and Jordan asks. "Did you hit them with the nails and barbed wired parts?"

"Nope, I just rendered them down for the count with the handle end and then beat the crud out of them with my bare fists" replied Stella. "Let's just say when I was in my home country I did some small boxing when I was 9."

They all remain silent from that. That was something they did not know about from Stella and now they're wondering if Simon knows about this. "My mind is officially blown guys" said Peter Harris.

(_Outside of Tall Timbers Creek._)

Cop cars, the louds, Rosato's and sharps are waiting outside and with them is a news crew with Katherine Mulligan.

They then see something in the sky. "Patriot and Valkyrie!" said Leni. She then sees what they're pointing at. "They're back!"

Everyone sees the Mirage Tank come out of the area and on top is Lincoln, Jordan, Stella and Luna. It then stops and everyone cheers and claps, and Peter Harris gets out and gets the tied up kids from the back. The cops go to them and cuff them up, but they wake up and see everything.

Chandler sees Lincoln, Jordan, Stella and Luna being hugged by their friends and family and then Katherine Mulligan and her camera man go towards them and ask them how they did it.

Chandler then breaks free from the hands of the cops and he goes after them. "Larry!" But then he's hit head first with the baseball bat, barbed wire and nails first!

They then see who did that, Sam. "That was for Simon and Stella you bastard!" They see Chandler has some blood coming from his forehead and they bring in the paramedics, looks like he's gonna need some medical attention before he goes back to juvie.

Everyone did not see that coming at all. Sam then hands the bat over to Lincoln and she looks to Officer Schoffner. "Am I in trouble?"

"No you're not kid, you did that to defend them and that bat is for emergencies only. Good job kid" replied Officer Schoffner. She then heads to her patrol car and escorts the ambulance.

Sam then glares at Jo, Dennis and Patrick who all cry and beg to be taken away, this was the first time one of their own got hurt badly and Sam Sharp proves why her last name is sharp!

The police put them into the armored van and it drives off. Sam then gets hugged by Lincoln, Luna, Jordan and Stella.

And soon the rest of the families join in. Crisis, averted. For now.

**A/N: Thanks again to avenger44 for the idea and Vasmasdas1 for the concept and yes there will be an aftermath, made by Vasmasdas1. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/13/20.**


	247. Chapter 247

**Chapter 247**

**Thanks to Vasmasdas1**

(_Royal Woods Hospital._)

Waiting outside of the hospital are Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Sam, Stella, Liam, Tabby, Sully, Mazzy and Chunk. They're all there waiting for Simon Sharp to finally come out.

"I hope he's doing fine in there, hospital food ain't no joke and sure ain't decent either" replied Liam.

"Last time I was in a hospital, I almost had food poisoning from some really bad mashed potatoes, true story to be exact" replied Tabby.

"I really wanna see my little bro!" said Sam with so much concern. "I wanna know if he's okay."

Luna sees this and she places her hand onto Sam's shoulder. "Take it easy there babe, let Simon take his time. Now you can see just how worrisome the life of a great big sister has to be, kinda like how I deal with Lincoln and Jordan when they leave after being hurt so badly."

Sam then takes a deep breath and calms down. "Sorry, I'm just so worried about how Simon is feeling and I worry he might be uncomfortable with his injuries, I wanna be there for him and help him."

"You're not the only one feeling all the worry Samantha." Stella is holding a Rosary in her hands, which they seem to notice. Lincoln and Jordan place a hand onto Stella's shoulder to calm her down. "Thanks guys, I'm just really stressed out with my man after he got hurt just to save me."

"I got through that too, after the many times Linc got hurt" said Jordan. "It's all part of the whole couples thing. You worry about the other's safety and you wanna be there to help them feel like they're old selves once again."

"Jordan's not wrong on that" replied Lincoln. "Just be there for him, and if things aren't feeling right, then I have an idea." But then he looks to Jordan who nods. "Better yet, we got an idea." They then whisper to Stella they're plan.

Stella is shocked and she looks to them. "Are you guys sure this will work?" Lincoln and Jordan nod. "Okay then, I'll have to ask my parents first and my granny as well."

Luna and Sam can tell that Lincoln and Jordan provided some advice to Stella, advice for the couple who they see as they're closest of friends. Though Liam and Tabby have no clue what the heck is going on.

Chunk then sees something. "Guys, there he is." They all see Simon coming out of the hospital on crutches, his arm is healed, but I can't say much about his right leg, it's still in a cast and his parents are with him of course and they stay back since they know what is about to happen.

"Simon!" Stella and Sam race over to him with tears. The others also follow behind.

Simon smiles and he accepts the embrace from his big sister and his girlfriend. "I missed you two girls so much!" He hugs them with tears of joy. "It feels so good to be out of there, the TV had no good shows, and it was kinda boring being in bed all day and the food there was not easy to hold in or even eat."

"Told ya" replied Liam.

"Simon, I'm so happy you're okay!" Sam then breaks the hug. "Are you okay little bro? Anything wrong?" She checks on his face and she does see the small bandage he's had for two years is gone. "What happened to the rash on your cheek?"

They all remain silent. Lincoln, Jordan, Stella, Liam and Tabby look to Simon confused and a bit emotionless. "Rash?"

Simon chuckles and looks to Sam in annoyance. "Why did you mention that Sam?!"

Sam realized she wasn't supposed to say that. "Oh, sorry Simon. I was just so worried and always used to the signature bandage to your cheek all the time." She then hugs Simon. "I'm just so happy you're okay and on your feet, Sorta." She then kisses his forehead. "I love you so much bro."

Simon calms down and he hugs his sister. "It's nice to see you too sis. I love you to sis."

The others think this is sweet, but to Lincoln and Luna this is all too familiar and they smiled seeing this.

Simon then breaks the hug with Sam and he sees Stella who si talking to the parents, they both look to each other and then speak to Stella who nods. Sam and Simon are confused by this. "Something tells me whatever advice Lincoln and Jordan gave her is coming into play" said Sam.

Simon looks to his big sister. "What advice?" He then looks to Lincoln and Jordan who are snickering. "What did you guys tell her?" Lincoln and Jordan don't say anything and Liam and Tabby don't even know what's going on.

Stella then goes to another part of the area and she calls her parents and she continues to talk and then she smiles and says some words in Filipino and seems kinda happy, she then goes to the Sharp parents and she tells them something and they both nod, then Stella runs to Simon.

"Stella, what the heck is going on?" Stella interrupts him with her lips onto his. Simon melts into the kiss.

They then break the kiss. "Looks like I'm staying with you until you're all better Simon."

Simon breaks out of the trance and is shocked. "Wait what? What do you mean you're going to be staying with …" He then looks to Lincoln and Jordan who are waving at him. Simon chuckles. "So that's the plan huh? Pulling a Jordacoln on me, staying at my place till I'm okay right?"

Stella chuckles and kisses his cheek. "They do Jordacoln, we have Simonella." the others chuckle at this.

Simon chuckles nervously. "Stella, we have to work on that shipping name, it sounds kinda less manly for me."

Stella then helps Simon to the Sharp's van. "We'll talk about it after we take you home, but I have to be dropped off at my place so I can pack the things I need to stay at your place for the night."

Simon smirks and he waves goodbye to the others as he and his parents, Sam and Stella get into the van and they drive off.

"Well, there they go. We should get going as well, later dudes" said Sully and Mazzy as they both head into Chunk's van. Though Luna and Tabby are suspecting something from those two, like they have something planned for Friday. Chunk heads into his van and they drive off.

Lincoln, Jordan, Liam and Tabby hop into Luna's car and they drive off. "So, you dudes ready for this?"

They all nod and Luna hits the gas and they drive off. "So, you're going to practice with your shooting skills back at home sis?" asked Lincoln.

"Ya darn right I am, also will Simon be joining you guys on Frida?" asked Luna. "I mean he's still kinda hurt and he can't be able to come along and head upstairs or even the tree house."

Lincoln and Jordan think about this, then they get an idea. "I think we know just the place for our Friday Night Couples Sleep over" said Jordan. She then whispers to Lincoln and he agrees as well.

"So, what is it mates?" asked Tabby.

"You guys will have to wait tomorrow when we send you guys the invites" replied Lincoln. He then looks to Luna. "Sis, do you want in?"

Luna is shocked to hear this. "What? Are you sure about this bro? You want me to be part of your Friday Night Couples Sleep over?"

"Well sure, once we tell Simon and Stella the plan, Sam will wanna be part of it to keep an eye on Simon" replied Lincoln. "So it's only fair to have you be part of it too so Sam can have some equal couples company and won't feel left out."

Luna smiles. "You know what? I'm dang in, and I can bring some stuff we can have fun with while we're all hanging out." This was going to make things better for them, two teenagers for supervision.

"Now that there is one good idea Lincoln" said Liam, "But you ain't going to tell us nothing about where we're having it aren't ya?"

"Nope, no spoilers guys" chuckles Jordan. They all groan and then laugh, they can't wait to see where they're going for Friday night.

(Hours later, _Sharp Residence._)

The front door rings and Amy Sharp sees who it is. "Hey there Stella, right on time. Simon is up stairs and we only have one guest room and we also forgot to tell you that it's being renovated right now, my husband is already doing it along with a friend of his. Sorry."

"It's alright, I know you guys trust me and I'm fine sharing the room with Simon, plus it'll stop him from trying to be reckless and scratch any itch he has in his cast" replied Stella. "Plus, I'll just be here until tomorrow and then I'm off home."

"Well since you're here come on upstairs, Sam is up there helping make Simon comfortable and I'm going to bring up some cookies to him" said Amy. "Also, he seems very upset being babied by Sam, but I think it's cute."

Stella follows Amy and laughs. "Well, you're not wrong. Simon can be a cute kinda guy when he's nervous and being given love from his best big sis and I'll make sure he gets some proper treatment."

They then reach the top of the stairs and they see the room being renovated because they can hear some drilling and hammering sounds, then they both head into Simon's room and smile seeing him.

Simon is being helped by his big sister Sam as she adjusts the cushion for his cast and to Simon this is degrading. "Sam, I got this. You don't have to do this for me."

"Nope, as your big sis I am going to do whatever I can to make sure my baby bro is doing alright and sure as heck I am not leaving you high and dry bro" replied Sam. "So whatever you need, I got your back, always." She then kisses his forehead and hugs him.

Simon sighs, he then hugs Sam and smiles. "This is nice, like old times."

Sam chuckles. "Like old time baby bro of mine." They then break the hug and they see their mom and Stella come into the room with cookies.

"You feeling alright Simon?" asked Stella, she then places her bag onto the nearby chair and she sits next to Simon and kisses his cheek.

"I'm fine and judging by your bag being here, I can tell you're gonna stay in this room with me right?" asked Simon.

Stella chuckles. "I am not letting you stay here alone and be all restless because of that cast of yours, so you got yourself a roommate who shares the very same bed with you." Simon blushes from this thought and they both close the gap and kiss.

Sam and Amy smile seeing this and they take some pics of this. "Okay, I'll leave you kids be and make sure Simon gets his medicine so he can get better faster. Have fun guys, can tell me if there's anything wrong."

"We will mom." Sam then looks to Simon. "So, what do we do now baby bro? Video games"

But before Simon could answer they see a message from Stella's phone. "It's from Lincoln and Jordan, and it's something about the big Friday Night Couples night sleep over we were supposed to have."

Sam felt worried about this. "With Simon in his condition, is it even possible for him to be part of it?"

"What does it say Stella?" asked Simon. He and Sam go towards Stella and see what it says on her phone and they smile. "Now that is a good plan, what about you sis?"

Sam smiles. "We're going to have to bring this up with mom and dad, and dang it I am so in, just as long as Luna and four of your friends are also there, then it's gonna be as cool as ice. I'll be back." sam leaves the room to tell her parents.

Simon and Stella look to each other and smile. "So, video games?" asked Simon. But then Stella cups his face and they both share a passionate kiss.

They then part from the kiss. "I thought …. I thought you were going to get hurt after …. After what had happened to you, Simon you saved me and you … You got hurt." Stella sheds a few tears.

Simon feels bad that Stella is going through this, he wipes away her tears. "Stella, I'd do anything to keep you safe, you're the love of my life and the very reason why I am a changed boy. I don't know who'd I'd be if I had never met you Stella Gonzales, and I am pretty impressed at what you did to those boys with Linc's bat. Made you look kinda hot and awesome."

Stella giggles. "Well, I'd do everything in my power to make sure your heroism did not go unjustified." She then kisses his cheek and looks to his eyes. "I love you so much Simon Sharp."

"And I love you too Stella, my beautiful Asian Star. Always and always." they then share another passionate kiss. Sam comes in to tell them that it was okay, but she stops and decides to back away and let them have some privacy, she does take a picture though.

(_The Loud House._)

Lincoln, Jordan, Liam, Tabby, Lana, Lisa and Lynn Jr are watching as Luna looks to the five cans on the fence. Luna takes a deep breath and she shoots all five cans with such precision using only pellets.

They all clap and cheer for what she did. "Wow! That was so awesome Luna!" said Lana.

"Like how I always nail my bank shots on the court, you are a pro at this" said Lynn Jr.

"That there was some spot on shots Lunes, wicked cool" said Tabby.

"Perhaps you could try and use them skills to help me and my family to chase down them vermin's who always go for the crops" said Liam. "We don't really have a weapon except for the rakes, and shovels and pitch forks and a lawn mower and a weed whacker and pretty much a lot of other tools, like an axe and a chainsaw."

"Now that sounds like the best horror movie ever" said Lucy, her very presence startles all of them.

Luna chuckles. "Thanks guys, I guess I am as good on this as I am with my axe and other instruments."

"I wonder why you're so skilled at that thing anyway?" asked Lana. "You've never played with anything like that and it did belong to Lynn long ago."

"Meh, Luna can keep it" said Lynn. "I only played with it for three days and ignored it entirely, so it's not my thing anymore. She can make it her new thing."

Lisa then goes through her notes. "Perhaps I can answer the questions from Lana. Luna is skilled with her talent and love for music, but the quick draw and rapid fire skills is an instinct that happens when she is thinking of keeping our brother and his girlfriend safe from any form of danger. Luna uses her emotions to fuel that skill and therefore she has precision and a quick draw in the reload with it and a good plan along the way. I am right aren't I Luna?"

Luna smirks. "Little sis ain't wrong guys." She then looks to the gun. "As long as I got this bad girl Protector then I'll be able to nail it in the bag and keep the rest of you dudes safe, mostly Lincoln and Jordan but yeah the whole fam. Though, I still have my taser."

"Where did you get that taser anyway?" asked Jordan.

"Pop-pop gave it to me last month" replied Luna. "He said it's for emergencies, and I know it's not leaving my side anytime soon. So call it my secondary weapon of choice."

"You gonna name the taser now?" asked Lana. The others laugh at this.

Luna chuckles. "Not gonna do it sis, I don't have any clue what to name a small weapon I use for emergencies."

Just then they see Lincoln looking at his phone in shock. "What's wrong Linc?" asked Jordan.

"Hero Linc sent me a pic of his vacation with his friends and family and when I show this to Simon he is going to freak out! Why didn't Freezer Burn tell me he had one?" said Lincoln.

"One what?" asked Liam. They all go over and see the selfie of Lincoln A. Spellman and the Royal Defenders with something that Jordan has seen along with Simon and Stella, they were having a selfie with some Pokémon's and the message said. "_ Pokemon partners for life! _"

"What?!" yelled Jordan.

"What in the heck are those things anyway?" asked Tabby.

"Whoa! My other me has a big frog with him! Cool!" said Lana.

"Dudes, they have got to tell us about this when they come over to chill out" said Luna.

Lincoln was definitely going to wanna talk to Hero Linc and the creatures they had. One thing's for sure, they call can't wait till they get another visit from their other worldly ally and friend.

(_Sharp Residence, Nighttime._)

Stella is in Simon's room wearing her red and white pajamas and shorts, she then removes her hair clip and she sees Sam come into the room with Simon. Sam is in her white shirt and blue shorts and Simon is in his green pajamas.

"Sam, I told you I could do it myself sis" said Simon in annoyance as he walks in with his crutches in hands.

"Simon, I have to keep an eye on you and help you out" replied Sam as she strokes his hair. "And don't be embarrassed with the fact I had to change you bro, Luna told me she had some accidents where she and Linc bumped into each other naked and share the same time in the bathroom." Sam realizes what she just said. "Okay, the two of you are to never speak of that to anyone, got it?"

Simon and Stella are shocked to hear that and they nod. "Well, we should get some sleep now, Simon needs some rest if he wants that cast off of him" said Stella.

"Yeah, so I can be able to hang out with my sis when Sunday hits" said Simon, they all recall the plan that Lori and Leni's friends have for them on Sunday, and I mean all of them.

Simon gets into bed and with the help of Sam and Stella they make sure his foot is elevated. Sam then tucks her little brother in and kisses his forehead. "Good night my baby bro, Sammy loves you."

Simon turns red and smiles. "Good night sis, love you too." Sam then turns off the lights and she leaves the room.

Simon turns to his right and he sees Stella smiling at him as she lays next to him. "You and Sam have such a sweet big sis and little brother bond, like Lincoln and Luna."

Simon smirks. "We do, I love my sister and she loves me. We both have each other's backs just like Lincoln and Luna, though they're bond is way stronger than the one Sam and I have."

Stella then kisses Simon and embraces him as she slumbers by his side. "Goodnight Simon, love you so much my blonde hero."

Simon chuckles and let's his right arm hug her. "Sweet dreams my love, see you tomorrow when the sun shines onto the lone star to my eyes."

Simon then closes his eyes, but only to open them minutes later and he sees Sam also joins them and hugs Simon to his left side.

Simon smiles and he kisses his sister's forehead and he gets some sleep. Simon sees this is similar to what Lincoln, Jordan and Luna have, Two bonds, a bond with a lover and a bond with a sibling, a special and strong bond with each other.

**A/N: Come next chapter is the big Friday Night Couples Night Sleep over, but where are they going to make this happen? Also I would like to thank Vasmasdas1 for the idea of an aftermath. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/15/20 – 6/16/20.**


	248. Chapter 248

**Chapter 248**

(_Sharp Residence.)_

Sam and Simon are both packed and ready for tonight, though Sam packed a lot which Simon notices. "Sis, what the heck did you bring in those two bags?"

Sam smiles and ruffles her little brother's hair. "Don't worry Simon, I only packed what's necessary. Also, some of these are my musical gear and laptop, and I couldn't find any bags that were normal sized and could fit a few of the things, so the large duffle bags were necessary."

"Ah, that's understandable sis. So what did you pack besides my usual pajama's?" asked Simon.

"A first aid kit and the medicines you have to use to get well and retractable crutches in case yours might break" replied Sam.

Simon is confused, but he knows Sam is doing this to make sure he's safe and sound, that and their parents told her to pack those stuff. "Okay then." Simon then checks his watch. "Where the heck are they and why aren't we driving to where they are at?"

Sam looks to both ways of the street. "No clue, but Luna did say just stand by and wait for them, they're coming to us. Luna is up to something and I think it has something to do with the plan Lincoln and Jordan had. Did you get any messages from Stella? What about from Lincoln and Jordan?"

Simon sighs. "No I did not." then he hears his ringtone of "_Hell March 3_" He checks his phone. "Oh, she sent me a message. It says, inbound to your left. Wait what?" Even Sam is confused by this message.

Then they hear the sound of something coming, like a vehicle. But to Sam, she knows what that sound is, because she's been touring on it for a week with the band. Both Sharps look to the left and are stunned to see what it is. "No freaking way!" Simon and Sam are jaws dropped seeing this.

The Luna-Tics Tour Bus, which was the gift given to them by Mick Swagger and his manager and now they're putting it to some good use.

The bus stops in front of them and they see whose driving. "Anyone need a trip down Mick Swaggers finest?" said Luna, she lowers her shades and smiles. "Sup guv's and luv's?"

"Luna?" said Sam in shock. "What the heck? This is going to be our hang out for tonight?"

"Cool right, this was all Lincoln and Jordan's idea" replied Luna. "Since your little bro is still not looking fine as he usually is, this coul do better. He doesn't even have to climb up some stairs, and thank goodness the bus stairs and small and not too long."

Stella then appears in her red and white pajamas. "Simon, Sam. Come on it, we're all here and waiting."

Sam and Simon head onto the bus, Sam let's Simon go up first and Stella helps him. "There you go Simon." Sam then follows behind and they both see Lincoln and Jordan on their tablet watching something and Liam and Tabby listening to some music.

They then stop what they're doing and see the two Sharp's. "Sam! Simon!" They go over to them.

"Glad you guys are here, now we can get this hang out started" said Jordan.

"How're you doing mate?" asked Tabby.

"Good to see you Simon, you feeling okay man?" asked Lincoln.

"You look as banged up as my memaw after she done wrestled them foxes out of the kitchen" replied Liam. They all look to him. "What? It did happen, and I was 5 when all of that happened."

Simon chuckles at how worried they are "Easy guys, I'm no longer in pain and I think my leg is all patched up, the only thing is I have to get it off starting tomorrow. Soon I'll be back to the good old Simon you all know and love."

Stella goes over and kisses his cheek. "The Simon I truly love, you look really happy today."

Simon chuckles. "I'm just gonna be happy once this cast is off of me, it is dang annoying."

Sam then places the two bags onto the couch and they feel the bus moving. "Alright everyone, this bus is moving and headed to the one place where we can all have some peace, quiet and some hang out time" said Luna. They look out the window and see they were now driving away from the neighborhood area.

Sam goes over to Lincoln and Jordan. "So, mind telling me why you guys chose the tour bus for the hang out? I mean besides the fact that my little bro can't be able to go up a flight of stairs unless he has some help."

"WE chose this bus for that reason and so it can be mobile and we can at least have some privacy with this hang out time" replied Jordan. "My parents are going to have their date night at home."

"Most of my sisters are all having sleep overs over at some friends' houses, but Luna and I thought that mom and dad could use some serene time with just a few kids in the house" replied Lincoln. "Also, I think dad and mom and some friends of theirs are gonna do some karaoke and sure as heck Luna and I are not getting involved with that."

"Is that why Lisa is not there?" asked Tabby. "I did hear yesterday at the park that her friend Darcy is going to have a sleep over."

"That is true, and right now the only one in the loud house is Lily" replied Jordan.

"Wow. Good reason to use the bus" replied Sam. "Was Chunk okay with this?"

"He said he's cool with us using the bus" replied Luna. "Linc and I went to get Jordan and then we went over to Chunk's. My ride is still there and he'll keep an eye on her, then we went to get Liam and Tabby and lastly we went to get Stella and now you dudes are here. Now you guys are caught up."

"Awesome plan guys, this bus is kinda cool looking. Inside and out" said Simon. He sits onto the couch and he lets his crutches rest nearby. "So, what do we do first?"

Lincoln and Jordan smile. "Let the fun begin guys!" said Lincoln. "Once Luna has found a spot to park the bus, so in the meantime let's watch something."

Lincoln, Jordan, Liam and Tabby sit onto the couch next to Simon, Stella sits close to him and leans onto his shoulder and Simon pulls her close to him. They then continue to watch the movie, Pokémon: Detective Pikachu.

Sam smiles seeing this and she goes over to Luna and sits at the passenger's seat. "So, you can drive a car and a bus. What else is new and surprising?"

Luna smirks. "Not to brag, but I do wanna try out riding a bike. When the rents aren't looking and maybe do some wicked tricks on it and no I am not letting Lincoln and Jordan tag along, they might get hurt."

Sam smiles. "Well, that's the classic protective, big sister, legal guardian Luna we all know and love." She looks out the window and sees they make a right to a road and Sam can see they have left Royal Woods. "So, where are we going?"

"Someplace nice and scenic, we'll get to that part once we finish having some common fun in here. When we do make it and finish our hang out in the bus, we are so going to love the place I found for us" replied Luna. They continue to drive onward while the kids watch the movie.

(_Hours later._)

The movie is over and the kids all smile. "Wow. That there was one heck of a film, sure wish them critters existed. Would be nice to see them farm life they can do" said Liam.

"You mean like the ones from Hero Linc?" asked Tabby. "Because they are so lucky to have Pokemon in their world, so cute and awesome."

Simon and Stella are shocked at what she just said. "What?" Simon looks to Lincoln. "Either I am deaf or have bad hearing because did you guys just say that the hero version of Lincoln also known as Freezer Burn, has Pokemon in their world?"

Lincoln smiles. "He does, they're world has Pokemon and even though I'd like to ash him now. I think the best time is when they come over to visit and hang out, and maybe I can ask him to bring one of their Pokemon so we can see how fun it's gonna be."

Stella and Simon are shocked by this, then Lincoln shows them the pic that Hero Linc sent them and the two kids are stunned. "Wow! They do have Pokemon, lucky!" said Stella.

"Would be dang cool to see a Charizard up close and personal, those guys are so wicked sick" said Simon.

Lincoln puts his phone away. "We're gonna have to be patient guys. We gotta wait for when Hero Linc and some of his friends says that it's okay." Just then they feel he tour bus stop. "Looks like Luna got us a spot."

Luna and Sam go over to them with their axes. "Whose ready to get their jam on?" asked Luna as she strums on her axe.

They all get their instruments. Lincoln, Simon and Tabby with their guitars, Stella on the bass, Jordan on her keyboard and Liam goes on the drums and of course Sam has her axe. "Let's rock it dudes!"

Outside, the bus shakes and glows as the two teens and kids jam out to some sick beats.

(_An hour later._)

All of the kids within are now exhausted and are all eating on the pizza that Luna brought with her. Also, they are all in their pajamas and playing the one game that Luna and Sam think that the kids are ready. Spin the bottle/truth or dare.

Lincoln eats his pizza and then he spins the bottle and it lands onto Sam. "Alright Sam Sharp, truth or dare?"

"Dare" replied Sam. "Okay then, I dare you to at least give Simon and Stella a sweet sibling kiss onto their cheeks and foreheads" replied Lincoln.

Sam chuckles and she pulls Stella and carefully pulls Simon towards her and she places a kiss onto their cheeks and foreheads. This makes hem bluish and chuckle. "Way too affectionate sis" said Simon.

"If I ever get married to you, then having Sam as my sister-in-law is gonna be the best" said Stella, the very thought of that makes Simon blush and chuckle nervously.

"Alright, so it's my turn." Sam spins the bottle, and it lands onto Liam. "Okay kid, truth or dare?"

"Truth I guess" replied Liam. "Not planning to do something kinda crazy all over the place right now."

Sam then asks Liam. "How many relatives do you have? From what Tabby keeps telling us, I really wanna know how big your family is."

"Let's see, there's my cousin who lives not too far from here and at most times I call her little sister, there is my ma and pa and also my memaw. The uncle and aunt who live in Texas with my four cousins and my grandparents from my ma's side, then there's my other uncle from my pa's side and he lives somewhere in Arizona with his wife and their parents and six kids who are also my cousins."

"There is my other uncle and he lives with my auntie who is from my ma's side and both are married to two other families who have grandparents livin' with them and they got four kids who are my cousins, then there's my great grandpa who loves in Oregon alongside my ma's third eldest sister and her husband with their five kids and then there's my …"

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry I asked" said Sam. "Wow! That is a lot of family you got Liam Bumpkin."

"And I thought my family is big, yours sounds huge Liam" replied Lincoln.

Everyone else is jaws dropped and almost confused. Jordan looks to Tabby. "Do you know about this?"

"Sure do, when the rents and I were invited to their big family get together which is also their kind of Thanksgiving" replied Tabby. "Liam's mum has six sisters and two brother and on his pa's side he has three brothers and two sisters and they also have their cousins from both sides and almost all of them are married to some other farmer and western like families who also have a lot of relatives, it was confusing at first. But my rents and I figured it all out and now we're part of the mix and Ding Dang it I loved being part of it!"

Liam pulls Tabby close to him and kisses her. They depart from the kiss. "You are the best thing to have ever happened to me, like the one time I was allowed to use the chainsaw."

"And you are the best thing to have ever happened to me, besides the time I got to my first concert" replied Tabby.

The others were kinda confused. How the heck does Tabby handle this? And they thought Lincoln had a hard time with family. Lincoln then coughs to get their attention. "Liam it's your turn buddy."

Liam spins the bottle and it lands onto Stella. "Truth or dare Stella?"

"I'll go with dare, and give me a challenge too!" replied Stella, she has fire in her eyes and looks ready.

Liam thought about it, and he does recall something he and Tabby does when they're alone. "I dare you to show us how truly passionate you are with Simon when kissing."

Simon turns red and wide eyed. "What?"

Stella then puts on some lip balm. "With pleasure." She then goes over to Simon and kisses him, Simon is shocked by this but he melts into her kiss and he lets his elbows support him as Stella is on top of him and they kiss passionately.

The others are impressed and shocked to see that Stella just did that. Stella then departs from the kiss and she kisses Simon again, all while Simon holds his hand onto her back and waist, Lincoln and Jordan are at a loss for words. '_I thought we were this passionate, they just beat us to it. Dang!_'

Sam goes wide-eyed seeing how dominant Stella is. '_Is this turning me on? I honestly have no clue. Wow! She is more superior than my bro is when he chases down the rat in the house, they are gonna have one heck of a honey moon when they get married one day._'

Luna is also at a loss for words. '_Dudes, this is kinda intense and I thought my bro and Jordan were this frisky, we gotta keep an eye on Simon and Stella. They might do things they're meant not to too early._'

Liam and Tabby are also lost in thought from this. "You just had to make her dare that farm boy." Tabby pulls out her phone and records this.

Liam is shocked. "Me and my ideas huh, they beat us and Jordacoln for sure. Dang man."

Stella then stops and she parts from the kiss and she looks to Simon with lustful eyes, but she regains herself and she pulls him back up, they all see Simon is in a love daze and has hearts in his eyes. "I so love this girl with all my heart, she is a goddess."

Stella giggles and she kisses his cheek and Simon passes out. Stella is shocked by this. "I think I may have gone a bit too far and overloaded him."

Sam chuckles and checks on her brother. "Yup, he is out like a light. Should we keep going?"

'We can keep going, even with Simon passed out" said Luna. "Besides, he could use the rest."

Stella then spins the bottle and it lands onto Luna. "Okay Lunes, truth or dare."

Luna sighs. "Hit me with your best dare mate?"

Stella thinks of a dare and she got it. "I dare you to show Lincoln and Jordan how much you care about them, we have seen you guys close but not as close when you guys let Jordan have a sleep over."

This makes Lincoln and Jordan shocked. "What?"

Luna smirks. "You got it dude." She goes over to the two 12 year olds and she pulls them in for a hug in which makes them giggle. Luna then kisses them both on their cheeks and gives them a kiss on their foreheads and then she hugs them tight and they can see her face was getting kinda emotional.

"Okay Lunes, I think you can stop now" said Sam. But she continues the hug and pulls Lincoln and Jordan close to her that she rests her head on their heads and both kids are now facing each other.

"Luna, you can stop. Seriously, all I wanted to see is how much you care and I think I've seen enough" said Stella. "Luna!"

Luna then sheds a tear and she whispers to Lincoln. "No matter what happens bro, I will always be there to help you, to be by your side and to keep you safe along with the gal of your eyes."

Lincoln is touched by this and so is Jordan, but they know this is going too far and she needs to snap out of it, before things turn bad real fast. "Luna!"

Luna opens her eyes and she wipes her tears. "Oh, sorry dudes. I guess my emotions got the best of me. My bad." She then strokes their hair and goes over to sit next to Sam.

"Sorry for making you do that Lunes, I was just curious" replied Stella with worry.

"It's cool dude, I understand you just wanted to know and now it's my turn." Luna spins the bottle and it lands onto Tabby. "Alright Tabby, Truth or Dare?"

"Give me the truth and make it a bit tough and hard" said Tabby. "I want me a challenge."

"What was the biggest mistake you have ever done?" asked Luna.

"Stage diving at a concert and the peeps down below the stage didn't even catch me" replied tabby, this makes them shocked. "Wait what?" Liam is shocked to hear this.

Tabby nods. "It's true mates. I rocked with the band on stage and when I yelled out stage dive they did not catch me. That was my biggest mistake which was never ever go to a concert where all the teenagers are too focused on rocking it out and not even knowing the things band people do back then. Also, the concert was them modern new techno stuff and no one was rocking to the beats, just waving around glow sticks."

They all did not expect that to happen. "I am so sorry for you darlin'." Liam pulls her into a hug.

Tabby returns the hug. "No need to worry mates that was when I was nine." Okay, now they're shocked even more. She was nine when it happened?!

"Okay, this is something we will never tell anyone, ever again" said Jordan. "You're up Tabs."

Tabby breaks the hug with Liam and she spins the bottle and it lands onto Lincoln. "Truth or dare Lincoln Loud?"

"Well, like Liam I am not going to do something that could be dumb and also result in something awkward, so I'm going with truth and nothing but the truth" replied Lincoln.

Tabby sighs. "Dang it, and I thought I would dare you into something. Alright then, what was the most awkward thing that has ever happened to you?"

"Seeing Lori and Leni naked" replied Lincoln. Luna goes wide-eyed hearing this and so do the others and so does Jordan, this was bringing back the memory of when he saw Carol and the others in the revealing outfits.

"What?!"

Simon wakes up. "What'd I miss?"

Luna goes to Lincoln and puts her hand onto his shoulder. "Bro, when did that happen?"

Lincoln sighs, he has to tell them. "January, before I met Simon. It was night time and I went to check on Lori and Leni if they have seen the skin cream and when I went in I ….. I saw Lori and Leni, both of them …. Trying out some bathing suits that they got, and they were about to put them on and there they were …. Bare naked, right in front of me. We just stared at each other in total redness."

Lincoln could see the emotionless look from Luna. "But I snapped out of it and didn't look awkward anymore, so I saw the skin cream and I took it from Leni's desk and then I looked to Lori and Leni who were covering themselves and I told them that we were never to speak of this, ever again. Until now. They also agreed to this."

Lincoln then looks to Luna and Jordan. "And now you guys know why I'm pretty much okay when Luna is changing in the same room as me, it's normal since we're siblings."

They all remained silent and Jordan took the bottle. "I think we've all had way too much things to say and dare with this game, let's all get to the one more thing we can do for tonight before we hit the hay."

They all snap out of it and get up. Stella helps Simon who is shocked out of his mind. What the heck did I miss?" They all head outside and Jordan puts the bottle into the trash bin and she holds Lincoln's hand and they walk out of the tour bus.

Sam and Lun get some pool side chairs and Sam can tell Luna is conflicted and also livid. "You okay babe?"

Luna snaps out of it and grabs the large chair. "I am going to have a talk with Lori and Leni when we get home." Luna then heads out of the tour bus with the chairs and Sam follows, something tells Sam that it's about to get intense when Luna talks to Lori and Leni and they both aren't going to like the end of it.

They are all outside and they help Sam and Luna set up all the chairs and they look at where they are.

The tour bus is parked at the top of the hill, and they can see Royal Woods from their point of view and the beautiful starry night sky and some fireflies around the place. "Wow! Where the heck are we?" asked Stella.

Luna smiles. "When we were headed back home after the tour, I spotted this spot and thought this would be a good place for when we do something romantic and a good thing we had this Friday Night Couples Night too."

"Nice call sis, this is beautiful" said Lincoln. "But not as beautiful as my love."

Jordan giggles and is about to sit onto the chair with Lincoln, but then Luna pulls them to sit onto the bigger chair alongside Sam. They know Luna is having some feelings about what Lincoln said earlier.

The others are too occupied with their own moments looking up to the stars, Liam let's Tabby sit on his lap as they look up to the sky and Simon and Stella lean onto each other and they point to the stars.

Lincoln pulls Jordan close to him and she leans onto his shoulder and Luna pulls Sam to her and they both lean onto each other. But Luna also pulls both kids to her.

Lincoln and Jordan know that tomorrow Luna will have a heck of a talk with the two older sisters of the loud house, but until then they will be enjoying this moment, all of them friends and family, young and happy couples.

**A/N: This wasn't what you guys expected huh? Looks like there will be a lot of things to go through before they head onto the big plan the other teens have made. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/17/20.**


	249. Chapter 249

**Chapter 249**

(_The Loud House._)

The loud house is now back to being loud once more, sort of. Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lana and Lola and Lisa have come back from the sleepovers from their friends' houses and are glad to be back home. Though they are greatful they got out of Friday Karaoke night.

Right now they are all eating breakfast, with their mom and dad and Lily. "I wonder how Lincoln and Luna are doing with their night with their friends and lovers" said Leni.

"Something tells me they literally have gotten a night to remember and talks to be secretive about" said Lori. "Or better yet, they talked and not tell but sure as heck they sure must've had smoochin'!"

"Sure wish I was with them" said Lola. "With all they have talked about, I would love to know more."

"Lols, clam it down and don't make things bad for you, this was Lincoln and Luna's night out with Jordan, Sam, Stella and Simon" said Lynn Jr. "Don't be a total hog about it."

"Yeah, we don't want anyone to overhear things or you'll never ear the end of it!" said Luan.

"I for one would like to know how they made their whole night possible, since Simon has suffered from injury and would not be capable of handling some things that he cannot endure" said Lisa.

"Have patience girls, Lincoln and Luna will be back soon and I'm sure they'll have a lot of things to tell you all." Rita then continues to feed her baby daughter, though Lily seems to wanna feed herself.

Lynn Sr goes over and places some more waffles. "Yeah, how about we all talk about how our night was. I'm sure you kids would wanna know who the best at Karaoke was." They all chuckled nervously at that.

Just then they see Luna's Ferrari arrive and coming out are Lincoln and Luna in their daytime clothes. "They're back" said Lana. They all get out of the kitchen and they go over to them.

The door opens and Lincoln and Luna are greeted by all of their siblings. "So, how was it? How was the whole night? What did you guys do? Tell me- I mean us, everything?" said Lola.

Lucy holds her back. "Lola, you're getting into their personal space. Please leave them be little sister and let them speak."

Lincoln smiles seeing Lucy being responsible. "We had fun, we played truth or dare, we jammed, we watched a movie and we had a nice night under the starry night. Outside of Royal Woods."

They all gasped in shock. "It's all true dudes, and just so you know we dropped off Simon, Sam and Stella at the hospital so they can let the doctors get his cast off. Their parents are gonna pick them up."

"I would like to know, besides the fact you all went out of the town and probably enjoyed the viewing of the distant suns at night. How did you get there? It would be impossible for all of you to be spending a night within your proper modes of transportation" said Lisa. Lincoln and Luna know what she's saying.

Lincoln and Luna looks to each other and smile and then they look to the others. "Tour bus."

"What?!" they all said in shock. "You used the tour bus?" asked Rita carrying Lily.

"It was all baby bros idea, the best way for all of us and Simon to have fun was cruising in style within the safety of the tour bus from our one week Mick Swagger tour" replied Luna. "And I did bring with me some emergency stuff too."

They see Luna with the two cases in her hands. One is the bat "_ Lucifer _" and the other is her shotgun "_ Protector. _" Lori smiles. "Being responsible and bringing something for emergencies, good call Lunes."

"Good job sweetie" said Lynn Sr. "Being a good big sister and making sure everyone is safe."

Lincoln is carrying the bags with their things. "I didn't really know she brought them with her, but I am greatful she did. So, how're Patriot and Valkyrie?"

"When we arrived they seemed okay and we checked the cameras and nothing bad happened" replied Lana. "Plus Charles and Cliff helped keep an eye on things too." Lana pets their cat and dog.

Lincoln smiles. "That's good to know, also Jordan, Simon, Stella and Sam will be here later to watch me train up."

They all knew what he means. "So, Sergei is coming here later?" asked Lynn Jr.

"He is, he said he'll be here after an hour to see how my skills have come so far and probably ask what's been happening to me and I'm sure he'll be surprised when we tell him about all the trouble we went through" said Lincoln.

"Well, looks like you might get more than just Jordan and the others as an audience" said Leni. "Some of our friends are coming over to see if we're all prepped and ready for tomorrow, and yes I have something to tell you all. Okay Lori and I have something to tell you all!"

"Well, what is it?" asked Luan.

Lori and Leni agreed to say it at the same time. "We're going to the new Aloha Beach Hotel and Resort!"

"What?!" all of them are shocked out of their minds. "But, that place I way beyond our budget!" said Lynn Sr. "How the heck are we going to afford it, for all of us?"

"Turns out, Carol accidently won a bit trip and vacation for a very large group and we all fit the bill combined!" said Lori.

"Which means we're all going. Lori, myself, Luna, Luan, LJ, Lincoln, Lucy, the twins, Lisa, Lily, mom and dad, Jordan and her parents, Stella, Simon, Sam, Carol, Dana, Becky, Whitney, Teri, Fiona, Miguel, Jackie and Mandee, a one week stay at the new hotel at Aloha Beach!" said Leni.

"How the heck did Carol accidently with that trip?" asked Luna. "It sounds so unexpected dude!"

"Carol was just minding her own business online looking through some updates on the sites she goes to then all of a sudden she takes this small fun online trivia quiz which was actually a contest from Aloha Beach and she won it! She didn't even know what it was and she won it!" said Lori. "Leni and I were literally blown out of our minds!"

"Wow! And I thought Mrs. Johnson gave out surprises for tests, this is just …. Wow!" said Lincoln. "We have got to tell the others, they are so not going to believe this!"

They all start chatting and talking about how fun it's going to be and then Lynn Sr and Rita both whistle to get their attention. "Alright! Now, I know we're all stoked about this and so are we. Let's try and tone it down and get ready to pack, we have a lot of stuff to pack" said Lynn Sr.

"But, until then we should all get ready for the arrival of Lincoln's trainer. We can all get to packing later, so spend as much fun as you guys want before he gets here" said Rita. They all nod and head upstairs.

Lynn Sr had to make a call to Kotaro and Grant that the restaurant will be closed, Rita is thankful that she was given the week off starting tomorrow.

Lori and Leni get into their room and are about to close the door, but then Luna opens it. "Dudes, can I speak to the two of you?"

"Umm, sure" replied Leni. "What's up Luna?"

Luna walks into the room with Lincoln following behind her, they can see something was up and Luna closes the door and she makes sure it was locked. "Lincoln, Luna what's going on here?" asked Lori.

"Sit down dudes" replied Luna. Lori and Leni sit onto Lori's bed while Lincoln sits on Leni's bed. Luna sighs and looks to her two older siblings sternly. "Alright so I want you two to tell me, why didn't you guys lock your door on January?"

Lori and Leni are both confused by Luna's question. "What the heck are you talking about?" asked Lori. Then she stops and realizes what she means and she looks to Lincoln who looks down nervously. "Y-You told her? Wait a minute."

Lori recalls that they played … Truth or dare! "You told them?!" Leni is also shocked.

Lincoln looks down and then he looks to Lori and Leni with worry. "I-I'm sorry guys, we were p-playing and they w-wanted to know and asked about the …. The most awkward thing that has e-ever happened to me and that memory came into my head. I'm so, so sorry Lori, Leni. I'm sorry."

Lori and Leni could see how upset and guilty he feels for telling Luna and the others. "Linky, it's alright, we understand. You were just having fun and …. And this was all our fault" said Leni.

"Yeah, we were the ones who made the mistake and didn't respond when you knocked on the door" said Lori. She then looks to Luna who has her arms crossed, she didn't really like seeing Lori yell at her little bro. "It's true Luna, Leni and I were so busy talking about our looks and our bathing suits that we …. We didn't hear Lincoln knock, we're so sorry."

Luna sighs. "I guess I can forgive that." They look to Luna in shock. "But you guys gotta make sure this doesn't happen again, and I am a bit happy that Lincoln wasn't feeling all too upset inside and regained who he is after what had happened, it is sort of normal for these kinds of things to happen. I guess that's why he's now chill with sharing the bathroom and changing in the same room as me."

Lori and Leni nod. They then go over to Lincoln ad hug him, Lincoln hugs them back. "I am so sorry for telling them guys."

"It's okay Linky" said Leni. "We know they won't tell. You and Luna must've made sure they won't and we can trust them, did Simon hear about it."

"He did" replied Luna. "Well, half of it, right after he passed out from the passionate make out sesh with Stella."

They then break the hug. "You guys have literally gotta tell us all about what happened" said Lori.

Luna smirks. "We'll talk about that later guys, until then we gotta prep ourselves for Sergei's coming." Luna and Lincoln both head out of the room, but Lincoln goes back to give Lori and Leni another hug in which they hug back.

Luna smiles, but she also understands. Lincoln is okay to the fact he has a lot of sisters and he's used to being around them, but from that one time with Carol and the others. He wasn't okay with it, because they weren't his sisters at all. Luna needed to be sure nothing like this will happen again, they are going to a hotel resort tomorrow and they're going to have a lot of company with them, teenage company.

(_An hour later._)

The makeshift ring is setup and Sergei Dragunov Spellman (_Crimson Anchor_) is there and he is looking towards Lincoln and Jordan who are sparring against some test dummies he brought with him, he drew on them to look like Chandler and Boy Jordan. Nice one.

Lincoln is wearing a white shirt and orange shorts with some wrappings around his elbows, hands, feet and knees. Jordan is wearing a white shirt and light blue leggings and also has some wrappings as well.

Both of them are going to work and beating the crap out of the dummies with their fists and feet and Sergei is impressed, with their friends and family watching.

"So, that's what you guys did this summer?" said Sergei. "Dang that is terrible to go through, at least you guys got through and survived. Our Lincoln almost died too, from a poison laced harpoon."

Lincoln and Jordan stop and look towards Sergei and the others also look to him. "What?!"

Sergei is unfazed by them. "It's true, thankfully his big sis donated her blood, and we're undergoing some surveillance to see if Hero Linc ends up with his big sister's ice and demon powers."

Luna is shocked and so is Lincoln. "What?"

Sergei looks to Lincoln and Jordan. "Less shocking and more beating, now!" Lincoln and Jordan continue with their sparring and take down the dummies, though Lincoln and Luna needed to have a long talk with their hero versions when they meet them for some hang out time, they know they're not gonna get some answers from Sergei, he's hard to talk to.

Lincoln and Jordan keep up with their training with everyone watching.

"Wow. Those two have got to be the most skillful kids we have ever seen and we thought your sister Lynn was good" said Fiona.

"LJ was skilled when she was very, very young. Lincoln got this potential when he met Jordan which then led to all of this and now he's tough, in his own way" replied Lori.

"I am kinda disappointed that I didn't get to make him as tough as me, but I am proud at the way he's gotten to this level of being tough. Jordan is one cool gal to help him" replied Lynn Jr.

"You think Lincoln and Jordan could make it to those big wrestling gigs one day?" asked Lana.

"Chances of that happening is next to nothing impossible, even though they are recognized they have to undergo some kind other form of sport to be seen and heard about, but since they are known by The Rock, chances they will be recognized and possibly be part of WWE" replied Sergei.

"At what age do pros go for something like that?" asked Dana.

"Somewhere around 19 or 20, that' all I know. Like Randy Orton, who was once known as the youngest champion in history" replied Sergei. They continue to watch until Lincoln and Jordan both run to opposite sides of the ring and they both clothesline their own dummies and high five each other.

They all clap and cheer at how they did that. "Now that's what I call some tag team spirit, way to go you two" said Simon.

"That was awesome" said Stella. "I could only imagine if those really were Chandler, Boy Jordan, Dennis and Patrick!"

Same" replied Sam. They can all tell that Sam and Stella are still on edge and hate those boys down to their core and wish nothing more than to get another round to beat the living crap out of them.

Lincoln and Jordan then sit by the ring apron and Sergei hands them battled water. "Impressive and very precise, you're moves will come to good use when you two go face-to-face with another threat and I'll be sure not to tell Freezer Burn about what happened to you on that tour you guys went on. I think it is best you tell him personally."

"Thanks Mr. Dragunov" replied Lincoln, he then drinks his water and asks him. "So, anything Hero Linc has planned for today?"

"Tonight in our world we're going to be responsible for keeping the Royal Woods Stadium secure so his mom can have the reunion with her old pals and gals from the worst game show on the planet, and I'm not telling all of you about it. There are some thing's the human body was not meant to handle and they are gruesome and bloody" replied Sergei. "Sort of."

They all had no idea what to say to that and decide not to ask him any further.

Sergei then starts packing up. Lincoln and Jordan head back to the others. "So, you all ready for tomorrow?" asked Miguel. "Remember that we have to leave town when it's past 6 in the morning, so better wake up early and get ready."

"We are totes ready for the Aloha Beach Hotel and Resort!" said Leni. "You really did pull through with that win Carol and this is nice of you to do this for all of us."

Carol smiles. "Well, we gotta leave off for College soon once school starts here in Royal Woods, so we should all have some summer fun before that all begins, all of us as friends and family."

"True on that dude, I think I should also pack some gear just in case we might run into trouble" said Luna. "So, we'll be packing the bat and the bug, just in case."

"Luna is not wrong, things could happen like when they went on tour and we need to be safe while having fun" replied Rita. They all agree on that one.

"Wait, so that's what you guys are doing next week?" They all look to Sergei. "So you're saying that you guys are all going on a one week trip and vacation to Aloha Beach? Well, I am impressed and should be jealous, but we already did ours and all thanks to the very same people in our world."

They are all confused. "What are you talking about?" asked Becky. "Our other version in your world did the same thing?"

Sergei then shrinks the makeshift wrestling ring. "Yes, yes they did, but we did not go to Aloha beach or even Hawaii. We went to the beaches of another world and it was dang right awesome."

Lincoln and Jordan then recalled the photo and so did Stella and Simon, the photo of Hero Linc and his friends and family with Pokemon, in a tropical scenery! "Alola Region?!"

They look to them. "Alola what?" asked Lori.

Lincoln, Jordan, Stella and Simon went towards Sergei. "So you guys got to spend your summer at the awesome and lovely beaches from the Pokémon world at Alola?!" asked Jordan.

"Yes, yes we did." Sergei then picks up his duffle bag and his backpack. "I'd tell you more, but I suggest to talk to Hero Linc once he gets here, but I will give you guys a slight spoiler. Hero Linc has a Dark-Type Pokemon: Absol and Hero Jordan has a Normal/Fighting-Type Pokemon: Lopunny. The rest have Pokémon's too, but I'd rather not say it, okay bye." Sergei then walks off.

Everyone just looks to Lincoln, Jordan, Simon and Stella who are stunned and speechless. "Are you two okay?" asked Mandee.

"What's up with them anyway?" asked Jackie. "Was it something that guy said?"

Patriot and Valkyrie sit onto the shoulders of Lincoln and Jordan and try to get them to snap out of it, but they don't. Lisa thinks. "Perhaps I shall check our internet on what these "_Pokemon_" are, they seem real for other worlds, but perhaps to ours it's different and more fictional."

Luna goes in front of Lincoln and Jordan and all she can see is they're eyes wide and pupils shrunk. "I'll take them back upstairs and get them to snap out of it, I think we should all get packed and ready for tomorrow dudes."

They all nod and head off, the teen friends all head back home to see if they got all they need, while the louds head back inside to do some double checks on things. Sam picks up Simon and Stella and she brings them to her car and drives them back home.

Lisa on the other hand goes back to her room and sees she has packed everything she needs and has not missed anything. '_Perhaps it is time for me to see what we're dealing with._' Lisa goes to her computer and she types the word _ Pokemon. _ She then sees a lot of results and a list, a long list. "Interesting."

(_Night time.)_

Everyone is headed off to bed and eight, so they can be able to wake up somewhere around five, or they're alarms could wake them up and it seems Luan has rigged her bed with some water so she can actually wake up. Lisa has set up her own personal alarm system which might be a bit way too "Loud!" So, they are probably not going to like it at all.

Luna is busy checking for any more rounds within her shotgun _ Protector **, ** _she then puts it back into the case and she sees Lincoln come into the room in his pajamas and yawning. "Time for bed baby bro, you feeling alright dude?"

"Well, my day has been made and I am still shocked out of my mind about this whole thing Sergei said with Pokemon, wow! I did not expect my hero self to have a dark-type" said Lincoln. He sits onto his bed.

Luna goes over and sits next to him. "Now, I'm not sure if I'm getting anything. But something tells me that when Hero Linc gets here, it's gonna be exciting and intense so we should probably get ready for them and whoever and whatever he brings."

Lincoln leans onto Luna's shoulder. "Yeah, I can't wait to hang out with the guy, but starting tomorrow we have got a big beach resort to deal with and it is going to be awesome! I can't believe we can bring the eagles with us."

Luna rubs his back. "Carol made the call and I guess the hotel is honored to have the great eagle champs and their eagles to stay, they might have setup some kind of nest house for em, obviously this is all about the publicity."

Lincoln then gets drowsy. "Yeah, we're ….. We're gonna have …. Fun …. Tomorrow." Lincoln then drifts to sleep while hugging Luna.

Luna smiles and she lays Lincoln onto his bed and she lays net to him, she then tucks them both in and kisses his forehead and hugs him tight. "Goodnight little brother, tomorrow is going to be a day of rest and relaxation and summer fun. Whatever happens, I'll keep you safe. Always." She too drift off to sleep.

They all have a big day tomorrow, the first day of their summer fun begins on June 28, Sunday.

**A/N: Well, some things have been dealt with and other things have been talked about, and come next chapter is going to be like the Mick Swagger Tour, only get ready for one week of Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel fun. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/17/20 – 6/18/20.**


	250. Chapter 250

**Chapter 250**

(_Royal Woods, outskirts of town._)

A large vehicle convoy is making its way out of town. This vehicle convoy is massive and composed of Multi-Gunner IFV's and Sickle Walkers, but what are they escorting?

The convoy is escorting a large group of cars, normal every day civilian cars. Vanzilla, Leni's Porsche, Luna's purple Ferrari, The Rosato Van, Sam's Impala Low-rider, Carol, Teri, Whitney, Fiona, Mandee and Miguel's car, and they're all seemingly filled with luggage and other beach needs.

Within Luna's car, Luna is driving while tuning to some nice beats, she looks to her right and she sees that Lincoln and Jordan are both fast asleep. Luna smiles and she looks to the back and sees the eagle nest with its occupants also asleep. '_Let's make this one week worth it people._'

They continue they're drive until Luna sees the convoy of allied vehicles have left their side and head back to base, which means they might be closing to their destination. The others also notice this and know they're closing in and are all excited.

"This is it guys, we're almost there" said Lynn Sr. and then they see it. The gates to Aloha Beach have been changed and have this Hawaiian-like style, and they can see a large white hotel and they look in awe.

They all let Carol's car pass first, her car stops by the checkpoint and she shows the guard her ID and the passes she won. The guard confirms this and he lets them through. "Wow. Looks like Aloha beach resort got itself one heck of an upgrade" said Rita.

They all get to the parking lot and they see some reserved spots for them, they all see Carol's car taking the first spot and coming out is Carol in her purple tank top, white sun hat, shades, velvet skirt and sandals. "What are you guys waiting for? These spots are for us, I had them reserved."

They are all shocked to hear this. "Wha? What happened?" asked Lincoln, he and Jordan are now awake. "Are we there yet? What time is it?" asked Jordan.

They both see where they are and so do the eagles. "Oh, we're here and that is one big hotel" said Lincoln.

They all get into their respective parking spots, from the purple Ferrari are Lincoln, Jordan, Luna and the two eagle carry their nest out from the back of the car with their chicks still on it. Vanzilla is Lynn Sr, Rita, Lily, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa and from Leni's Porsche is Lynn Jr, Luan and Lori. Simon and Stella come out with Sam from her car, Miguel was riding with Fiona, Dana was riding with Whitney and Becky was riding with Teri and of course Jackie and Mandee were riding together.

They all look to the large hotel. Standing with more than 25 floors and tons of rooms, painted white with some floral patterns and they can see the elevators which have glass walls to see outside and a lot of cars have arrived and a few delivery trucks filled with such exotic ingredients.

"Welcome to the Aloha Hotel and Resort! A new part of Aloha beach that was built last year during the end of the summer." They see the tall man, tanned skin, short yellow hair, his uniform is a green suit and pants with pink and orange floral patterns, black shoes and a flowery necklace around him.

"It is good to see the girl who won our secret online trivia challenge and welcome to the two kids who are the aces of the Eagles contest and the two girls who rocked it on the Mick Swagger tour."

"Thanks for the grand welcome dude" said Luna as she opens the trunk and helps Lincoln and Jordan grab their bags. "I could only guess you know us from the news about the tour and the whole creepy stalker news."

"A lot of people from across the country has heard about what you kids have done and how brave you were to save your sister and survive that shot" said the manager. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Anthony Price Williams and this is the hotel I run along with more than 210 staff and I do hope you all will enjoy your stay here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Anthony, we're all prepped and ready to head to our rooms" said Rick.

"There is no need to go to the front counter, for I have your room keys here." Anthony hands them the keys to their rooms and they all smile at the numbers, they all seem to be close to each other. The man then goes over to the eagles and they're nest.

"Madam and sir there is a special place at room 112, which is the room of Lincoln. There is a makeshift wooden house made by the balcony. It's sturdy and exactly the right size for an eagle nest."

The two eagle's nods and they take flight to the back of the hotel and they spot the makeshift house that looks like a small version of the loud house, wow! And they place the nest inside and see kit has safety railings and a gate to stop their chicks from trying to jump and fall, and the best part, a nice view of the sea. Perfect place to hunt for food.

"Well, let's head on inside now" said Dana, the bell boys come and they get their bags and follow them to their rooms. They all head to the elevators and they make it to the 7th floor and they go to their rooms and it seems they have to share, it's all been setup for them.

At Room 102 is Lynn Sr and Rita, they didn't mind sharing the room with Lily and they even setup a crib for them. Room 103 Rick and Jesse. Carol, Room 104 Lori and Whitney. Room 105 Dana, Becky and Teri. Room 106 Miguel and Fiona. Room 107 Jackie, Mandee and Leni. Room 108 Luan, Lola and Lisa. Room 109 Lynn Jr, Lucy and Lana. Room 110 Sam, Simon and Stella and of course Room 111 Lincoln, Jordan and Luna, and the eagles are out by the balcony.

The rooms of the parents have master sixed beds and there is a crib for Lily to be in, they came prepared for them when they would arrive.

The other rooms had more than one bed so they can spend some time together, this doesn't quite fair to Lola, but then she thinks about it and she knows company is better than nothing. They just have to get used to each other, each room has its own bathroom and TV and a walk-in closet and a nice view of the sea side.

But the room where Lincoln, Jordan and Luna are in is something they did not expect.

Lincoln and Jordan have separate beds, and are both water beds and so is Luna's bed, they have orange, yellow and purple flower patterned blankets and pillows. Color coded desks and lamps, the walls are colored into velvet with white flower patterns, the TV is bigger than the others and can be hidden into the wall, and they is a cookie pantry at the shelf and some beanbag chairs and a couch.

They had one big bathroom with a large bathtub, and more than one sink, with color coded toothbrushes and the bathtub had a Jacuzzi setting. Talk about fancy!

Lincoln, Luna and Jordan are jaws dropped seeing this, and have no clue what to say. The others also come in and are also shocked at what they see. "Dudes! This is like some heavy duty pampered stuff right here!" said Sam.

"Huh, did not see this one coming" said Carol.

"Are you kidding me?! And all we have are rooms with nice stuff, this room is a palace!" said Lola. "A palace meant for a princess!"

"This isn't the only one guys." they all see Anthony and all the bell boys get tips and head on to their merry way. "The rooms of the parents have the same thing and so do the teens rooms. We couldn't get the others the rooms like this, sorry guys. Though the room where Sam is has one."

"It's okay, I guess each floor has some special rooms for some people. This is nice, and we all have to learn to accept it. Remember kids, we are her to relax and have some fun and not try and push things like unruly queens." Rita looks to Lola.

"What? Is it because of the last time we were at a hotel? I wasn't the only one you know" said Lola.

"We know that, and we're hoping some of you guys don't make the same mistakes" said Lynn Sr. "Now Lola, did you pack your stuffed animals again?"

"Umm, no." Then Lana comes out with the large pink bah. "This extra one has it." Lana opens it and they see all of Lola's stuffed animals. "I was wondering why you brought ten bags with you, Lola you don't even need this stuff."

Lincoln sighs. "Lola, we've talked about this. Carol is doing this so we can all have fun, we're not here to be treated like royalty. This is a hotel, not a castle."

Anthony gets they're attention. "Actually, celebrities get pampered and treated with respect and greatness, just needed to give you guys that info."

Lola then has an idea. "Well, I am famous in Royal Woods in pageants and in some commercials!"

"Never heard of you kid" replied Anthony. "Also, what's this about those plush toys anyway?"

"When our mom and dad brought us to the hotel they were going to. Lola occupied the spa area and told the employees to give all her toys a massage, shocker right" said Lucy.

Carol and the teens look to Lola. "What the heck? They're plush toys, they don't even need a massage" said Miguel. "Then he realizes. "Oh right, you're 7 now, never mind."

Jordan pulls out her phone. "Hang on." She then hits send. "Okay, LJ, Lana and Luna bring the luggage of toys to the balcony." They were all confused, and so was Lola. Lynn, Lana and Luna bring the luggage with all the plush stuff onto the balcony. "Now drop it off."

"What?!"

"Just do it" said Jordan.

Luna, LJ and Lana let it go and Lola screams in horror her luggage of things falls, then they see some grappling hooks grab it and hoist it up. From above the hotel is a Twinblade Gunship. "We will send this back to the house." The gunship then flies off.

Lola looks in shock. "What the heck was that?!"

"So, you don't end up making the staff do the bidding of your plush animals" said Jordan sternly. "You're lucky we're letting you keep the teddy bear." Jordan then heads back to the room and they all just watch her walk off. "You coming Linc?"

Lincoln sighs and smiles. "She. Is. So. Awesome." Lincoln follows her to the room with a love daze.

"Dude, that was awesome and she had all of the prepared too." Luna follows them into the room.

Rita and Lynn Sr look to Lola, she was chuckling nervously. "Lola, that is a strike one from you, each of you kids have three strikes should any of you guys cause any trouble. If they're all out, then you're all grounded to the rooms for the rest of the week. Are we clear?" asked Rita.

The loud kids nod. Lynn Sr looks to the teens. "Lori and Leni are pretty much okay since they are growing up into responsible people and the others aren't our kids and are just here for some hang out time and we know that Simon and Stella have their own motives."

"Truth be told, we have never been to this part of Aloha beach" said Simon.

"Or even saw this hotel here" said Stella.

"That's because you guys were on the far side of the resort" said Anthony. "Aloha beach has extended and goes a long, long way from the north side to the south side borders of Sandusky." He then checks his watch. "Well, I should go and see if there are any more guests coming, enjoy your stay folks." He then heads to the elevator.

"Okay guys, let's get our things ready and then we can see the rest of this place" said Jesse. They all head back to their rooms.

Lola grumbles about all of this, which makes it a top priority for Luan to keep an eye on her, Lisa is also seeing this and is also planning to assist. '_I should've brought Lulu with me, but she needs to keep the house safe and secure. I wonder how she's doing with the others._'

(_The Loud House._)

Around the coffee table, Lulu, Charles, Geo, Walt's, Della, Hops, Fangs and his mate, Cliff, Ajax, Izzy and el Diablo are playing cards.

Then El Diablo places his cards down and he has straight aces. They all start complaining about the snake winning, this is his third win! El Diablo snickers and takes all the pet food.

"_Anyone up for another round?_" asked Lulu. They all place their bets again, and this time they have to take down the snake! End his winning streak.

Unknown to them, the ghost of Great Grandma Harriet sees this. '_This is ridiculous._'

(_Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel._)

The group from Royal Woods are all dressed for the day with they're beach things ready and head out of their rooms to go and explore the place. "Where the heck are my parents?" asked Jordan.

"They said they were going to enjoy the Jacuzzi in their bathroom, they'll have fun with us later" replied Lynn Sr. "Now let's check this place out guys!"

They all make their way to the elevators and head to the lobby, there they see the large dining area that has some fine Hawaiian style cuisines and an outdoor dining area complete with torches and some nice Hawaiian styled decorations.

They see the sign to the spa, but it has a sign that says. "_ Currently full please come back again tomorrow." _ All of them did not see that one coming. Sam sees Anthony. "Hey manager dude."

Anthony goes to them and he sees where they're standing at. "Oh, sorry guys. The spa is being occupied, we got like twenty WWE Superstars in there, both currently working and some retired."

Lincoln, Jordan and Lynn Jr go wide eyed. "What?!"

Anthony nods. "It's true, they're here for a vacation, and from what I heard you two are fans of it and know two pros from the company right?"

"We do! We do!" replied Lincoln and Jordan. "So, who are here at the hotel?" asked Lincoln.

Anthony has the list. "You guys know The Rock so he's here, along with Stone Cold Steve Austin, Goldberg, Rob Van Dam, Ryback, Trish Stratus, Jimmy and Jey Uso and Naomi and of course John Cena."

They're eyes go shrunken hearing those names and they're minds have been blown. They then snap out of it. "Wow. I'd like to meet them, but we should let them have their break, they earned it through all the hard work they do" said Jordan.

"Same, we should check on them tomorrow or something" said Lincoln. They then look to Lynn Jr.

Lynn Jr sees them looking towards her and she sighs. "Alright fine, I won't bother them. But I am going to beat one of you guys at volley ball!"

"Bring it on" said Becky and Dana. They all head out of the hotel and go to the back. They see the large swimming pool with the water slide and tall diving board. They do see a kiddie pool for the little ones and a large aquarium that leads back into the lobby and then they see the palm trees of the beach and the sea ahead of them.

"Let's go and have some fun guys!" said Simon. They all race to the beach and enjoy themselves.

Lori, Leni, Teri, Whitney and Carol have fun talking and enjoying the view and of course, selfies. Dana, Becky and Fiona go against Lynn Jr, Miguel and Luan at volleyball.

Lola is relaxing under her umbrella with Lana next to her making a sand castle with Lily, Lucy is also sitting next to them under her umbrella and reading. Rita and Lynn Sr are both relaxing on some inflatable chairs by the shallow waters, Lisa along with Simon and Stella are exploring the waters and seeing the wildlife that is blooming.

Luna and Sam are sitting on the sand and next to them is Lincoln and Jordan. They all look around at everyone having fun and enjoying themselves.

Jordan notices something in the air. "Looks like Patriot and Valkyrie are ready to show their chicks true fresh sea food." They spot the two eagles diving into the water and bringing back some fish from the ocean and heading back to the nest.

"It's in their nature to care for their young and show them some food that could make them healthy" said Lincoln, he pulls Jordan close to her and she leans onto his shoulder. Both of them are wearing shades.

"Dudes, this is going to be the start of something awesome and we know it's just the beginning" replied Luna as she also pulls Sam close to her, and she wears her shades.

"We went through a _highway to hell_ on that tour, and now it's time for all of us to spend a nice one week at this lovely, lovely beach." Sam puts on her shades and she leans onto Luna shoulder.

"We got our friends, families and the beginning of an epic and all-new summer for all of us" said Lincoln as he sees some people on Jet Ski's. "A shame Liam and Tabby couldn't come with us."

"They said they wanna spend some quality time together" said Jordan. "After what happened on the tour and with Chandler and his dorky friends attack, everyone needs to find some ways to heal and calm their nerves."

"Yeah." They all calm down and take in the sights, sounds and the smell of the cool ocean breeze, then someone stands next to them.

"This summer here is bound to get more than just electrifying." They all go wide eyed and look to they're right and see (_Cue, Electrifying Theme Song._) Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. "Good to see you kids here, and I may be on vacation. But I also got a job to do."

The Rock is wearing his lifeguard attire, and the others also see him and look in awe.

Lincoln, Jordan, Luna and Sam chuckle. Yup, this is just beginning. Let the summer beach fun begin!

Day 1 to the 7 day stay at the Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel.

**A/N: Like the Mick Swagger tour this is a one week event and it all starts on June 28, so get ready for some sun, sand, summer fun and chances for some action, but will there be trouble? Who knows. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/18/20 – 6/19/20.**


	251. Chapter 251

**Chapter 251**

A nice and bright sunny day rises onto the beautiful Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel and someone comes out of the room and goes to the balcony and looks to the distance. "Ah, this is nice. A good day with the beautiful sun shining onto everything" said Lincoln.

Lincoln then sees Patriot and Valkyrie comes back and land onto the makeshift small house and they hand some food onto their chicks, the food they got them wer sardines. "You guys look happy to show your chicks fish from the sea, they're bound to grow big and strong and perhaps strong enough to fly."

Patriot and Valkyrie smile and look to their eagle chicks: Harrier, Freya and Artemis. They were hoping they would one day be able to fly and learn to hunt, just like them.

Then someone comes out and leans her head onto Lincoln's shoulder. "We got a big day ahead of us and I am looking forward to whatever we both can do on this best Summer Vacation here" replied Jordan.

Lincoln smiles and he kisses Jordan's cheek. "Me too my love, me too." They both look to the horizon and see some people starting some surfing early.

Luna sees them through the glass doorway and she smiles. '_This Summer might just turn into Valentine's day._' Luna then heads to the bathroom, and leaves the two kids to have their moment.

(_Later._)

Lincoln, Luna and Jordan come out of their room and are dressed in their beach clothing. They're bathing suits are underneath. "We are going to love this day!" said Jordan.

"Then let's get going" replied Lincoln. They head to the elevator and they could see the back of the hotel and the view of the sea. "Hey look, there's Lori and Leni and they're friends." they look to see them enjoying some coffee.

"And there's mom and pops and Jordan's rents" replied Luna. They spot the loud parents and Jordan's mom and dad taking a nice stroll on the beach side and also talking about some things. "I wonder where the others are though."

They soon make it to the lobby and they see the rest of the loud kids along with Sam, Simon and Stella down by the dining area and eating some nice Hawaiian style breakfast sandwiches, and yes Lily is with them and is enjoying the food. "Guys, come on we got you three some food too!" said Lana.

Lincoln, Luna and Jordan go over and they sit in between Sam and Lucy. "So, what are you guys going to do today?" asked Jordan. She and the others take a bite from their breakfast.

"Well, for starters I know those pro-wrestlers will be busy having their own thing, so I am going to go on a nice and decent jog on the beach" replied Lynn Jr. "Gotta see how far I can go since the whole Aloha Beach has expanded!"

"Lana and I are going with mommy and daddy later for some swimming pool time, and so is Lucy and Lisa" replied Lola. They look to Lucy and Lisa.

"I have to help keep an eye on them, I know how much Lincoln and Jordan will spend some time together here" replied Lucy, Lincoln smiles hearing that. Lucy is stepping up quite well.

"Though I would prefer to be within the radius of large bodies of water to do some studying. I do believe I have studied enough and could use some chlorine based water time to refresh and feel comfortable, and of course mother and father will take me to the kiddie pool instead" replied Lisa. "I don't know it it's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Lola and I are just there for the water slide!" said Lana. "We are so going to love it!"

"I think I'll join you guys" said Luan. "I could use some watery good time, no need to H2-Go to soon, and we certainly don't need to get wetter from this nice vacation." They all groan from Luan's bad pun.

"Stella and I will be at the beach side and enjoying the sea side scenery" replied Simon, he pulls Stella close to him which makes her giggle and kiss his cheek.

Stella then looks to Simon with a love daze. "Or, we could enjoy each other's scenery. I do have a new bathing suit I wanna try on." This makes Simon blush red.

Sam chuckles seeing this. "You really know how to make my bro nervous and awkward." Sam then looks to the others. "I think I'll join in whatever Luna, Linc and little Rosato have planned."

"Well, we know the spa is going to be full again and we heard from Dana and Becky last night that they booked some of us to have some spa time for the rest of the week" said Jordan. "So, Lincoln and I are going for a nice stroll along the beach, together and having the time of our life."

"And if we're feeling like it, a nice dip into the waters to calm our bodies and feel as if we're on cloud 9" replied Lincoln. "Though, I always feel like on cloud 9 when I'm with my gal." He pulls Jordan close to him and kisses her cheek which makes her giggle.

"Oh you!" Jordan then pulls him in for a quick kiss. They all chuckle seeing this.

Luna looks to Sam. "If you want babe, we can check out the aquarium. I plan to see what cool sea life is in there."

"Sounds like a plan" replied Sam. They all continue eating their breakfast, then they see Lynn Sr, Rita, Rick and Jesse come back and they too join them with their breakfast and they tell them what they all have planned.

Soon, they all finish they're food and they all begin to head back to their rooms to get some things. But then Lincoln and Jordan accidently bump into someone. "Oh, sorry sir."

"No need kid, ain't nothing got hurt on me." They stop and look to see who it was. (_Cue theme song - I Won't Do What You Tell Me!_) "Hey there loud."

Lincoln and Jordan look in shock and so do others and they both speak in unison. "WWE Hall of Famer and the man with the 3-16 record, Texas Rattlesnake: Stone Cold Steve Austin!" Even Lynn Jr is at a loss for words.

The Texan man smirks. "Good to see the pride and joy of the Eagle Contest kids here at this place, an honor to meet you two. You're eagles here?"

"Th-They're … They're tending to they're chicks at the balcony of our room Mr. Stone Cold" replied Jordan, she is still in shock and so is Lincoln.

"Well, at least they're safe from the people around here" replied Stone Cold. "I got word that some fans of the whole eagle thing might be here as well, they could ruin everything you guys are all doing. So I suggest you guys keep your eyes and ears up."

Lincoln and Jordan snap out of it and recall the tour they went on. "Thanks for that information sir" replied Lincoln.

"Anytime kid, and if something does go wrong." Steve Austin whispers to Lincoln and Jordan. "Yell out, ** _ the Main Event _ **, and everything will be alright." He then walks off to the back of the resort and he hits the bar.

Lincoln and Jordan were now concerned and so was Luna, Sam and the others. They do not want a repeat from what happened on the Mick Swagger tour. Then Lori and the teens come in and see them/ "Hey guys that wrestler guy is out there by the bar" said Lori.

They see the worried looks on everyone else. "Is something wrong guys?" asked Leni.

(_Back at the rooms._)

Lincoln and Jordan grab some shades and they're water proof phones. Lincoln then looks towards Jordan. "You ready my love?"

Jordan smiles and she puts on her sunhat. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Then Luna walks in and looks to them with concern. "You guys need an escort? Sam and I can come with you guys, just in case."

Lincoln and Jordan smile, they know Luna's feeling concerned about their safety just in case people would mob them and it would end up with them being hurt. "Luna, as nice as that sounds. You and Sam need some alone time, so go with her and check out the aquarium place. Jordan and I can handle things on our alone time stroll" replied Lincoln.

"Yeah, and if something does go wrong then we'll use our phones to send you a distress signal and we can also call out the word that Stone Cold told us." Then Jordan decides to tell her. "And if it makes you feel better, then yell out ** _ The Main Event  _ **and you're bound to get some backup."

Luna wasn't quite sure about this. Patriot and Valkyrie don't know about this and they might not have time to check up on Lincoln and Jordan, but then she sees Patriot and Valkyrie nod from the balcony. Valkyrie stays in the nest and Patriot takes flight, which means Patriot can watch over them.

Luna goes towards Lincoln and Jordan and she hugs them both. "Alright dude, if that's what you guys want then I'm okay with it. Just stay safe and try not to get into trouble or hurt."

Lincoln and Jordan return the hug to Luna and they smile. "We know Lunes, we know." They then break the hug and they head out of the room. But some part of Luna is still worried, she can feel as if something is wrong and it could end badly.

(_Later._)

We now see Lincoln and Jordan taking a nice and peaceful stroll on the sandy shores as the water comes in and hits their sandals as they walk.

They are far from the hotel, like really far. They took one heck of a stroll.

They both sigh and take in the moment and see some people enjoying themselves, but they are unaware from Patriot watching over them from the skies. He keeps a close eye on them and to the surroundings for any signs of trouble.

"Well, this is nice and peaceful and the best part is this isn't going to be like the one from last year" replied Jordan.

Lincoln knows what she means, last time they were at the Aloha Beach Resort and staying at beach houses, Lincoln and Jordan encountered a dead body and it was the scariest thing they have ever seen, mostly to Jordan.

Lincoln holds her hand. "Don't worry Jordan, I don't think it's going to happen again." Jordan leans onto his shoulder and they continue they're walk. Lincoln can feel Jordan finally calmed down.

Lincoln then looks to the water and he sees some teenagers and adults surfing and also wiping out. This was nice and peaceful.

"Excuse me Mister Lincoln." Lincoln and Jordan look to see two five year old kids in their swimming trunks and they look like twins. "Can we have your autograph please?"

"We didn't expect you guys to be here and we're big fans about what you guys did with your eagles and it was awesome!"

Lincoln and Jordan smile seeing this, they just couldn't turn away from two kids who wish to meet and get the autographs of the two top gun eagle champs. "Sure thing kids." Jordan and Lincoln sign the note books.

"And what about him?" The boy points to the eagle flying high, Lincoln and Jordan knew that Luna had something planned and it was Patriot in flight.

Lincoln then whistles, and Patriot flies down and he lands onto Lincoln's outstretched arm, the two boys smile and backup a bit. He is a pretty big eagle. "Care yo sign in buddy?" The eagle nods and he uses his claw and marks the notebook with three scratch marks.

The two boys look in awe at the mighty eagle and they get their notebooks back. "Thank you, you guys are so awesome and we hope you guys can do the big contest again next year." The two kids then run off to talk to their parents.

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle seeing this, and so does Patriot. It was nice to make two little kids happy. But then they realized something, they just ran off to tell their parents. They then see the two boys being overheard by some other people on the beach and they all look to Lincoln and Jordan.

The two 12 year olds realize. "Oh crud." Some of the people get up and have their cameras ready to take some selfies. Lincoln and Jordan slowly backup and Patriot gets ready to take off. "Patriot buddy, go and get Luna and Sam now!"

Patriot nods and he flies off and that's when the people run towards them and cheer. "We gotta go now!" yelled Jordan. The two kids make haste and run for it, the both try their best to pick up some speed and thank goodness for their training with Sergei that they can run fast now.

Lincoln and Jordan run as fast as they can and they look around and Lincoln sees someone iconic and very familiar, so he yells out. "** _ The Main Event! _ **"

Lincoln and Jordan turn around and they see the people trying to catch up, and now they're being joined in by surfers. "I'm sending the signal!" Jordan clicks onto her phone and the distress signal is sent, and they continue to run.

(_With Luna and Sam._)

The two 16 year old teens look down into the aquarium along with Dana and Becky and they see the large and colorful fish in the water. "Wow! Look at that big guy, he looks kinda scary" said Becky.

"Let's not try and swim in there, even though it says guests can swim with the sea life" replied Dana.

"I can try and recognize some of the fish here" said Sam. "Simon and I once accidently watched an animal documentary when there was nothing to watch." Then Sam sees the worried look on Luna's face. "Luna, you okay babe?" Dana and Becky also see this.

Luna sighs. "Sorry for being such a sad sack dudes, I'm just worried about Lincoln and Jordan right now. They're strolling along the beach enjoying their own business and I think something bad is gonna happen."

They understand how she feels, but this isn't going to be like the 7 day Mick Swagger Tour. "Well, if it makes you feel any better you can call them and see what they're up to" replied Dana.

Luna thinks about it. Then she hears a sound that is all too familiar. They look up and see Patriot squawking and panicking. Luna's eyes go wide. "Oh no. Lincoln, Jordan!" Then she sees her phone go off and sees it's an emergency distress signal from Jordan, and she can see the tracking movement of their phones and they're moving fast. "We gotta go, now!"

"Then let's get going!" They see a Quad Bike arrive and riving it is none other than Stone Cold Steve Austin. "Come with me if you wanna see those two kids live!" They all smile and they hop onto the back of his quad bike, and drive off.

Carol, Lori, Miguel Fiona, Jackie, Mandee and Leni see this and follow them, though they weren't as fast as the quad bike.

(_Lincoln and Jordan._)

The two kids continue to run and evade the fans, but then Jordan trips and she falls to the ground. Lincoln goes to her and then they see the fans headed towards them at full speed. Lincoln gets in front of Jordan and gets ready for a heck of an assault, he sheds some tears to brace for impact.

But then a Black Pickup truck blocks the fans and they see whose driving. "Get in now!" (_Cue theme song - The Time is now!_) John Cena.

Lincoln and Jordan hop into the truck and they drive off, the fans are shocked and left in the sandy dust as they watch them drive off.

"You kids okay back there?!" asked John Cena. Lincoln and Jordan nod, Lincoln goes over and hugs Jordan. John Cena sees this and sighs. "Hang in there you two, we're almost there."

John Cena then sees a Quad Bike and some familiar folks on it. "We got some friendlies." He stops the truck and Lincoln and Jordan see who it was and they both get off the truck and they run into Luna's arms and hugs her.

"Are you guys alright? Are you two hurt?" asked Luna as she hugs them tightly. "Anything broken or worse?"

Lincoln and Jordan just hug Luna. "We're alright sis, we just got spooked and chased." Lincoln holds his grip tightly onto Luna. Luna can feel trembling from Jordan, and Lincoln can feel it too. Lincoln looks to Luna. "She tripped and I had to get in the way, I didn't want her to get overcrowded and hurt."

Luna then hugs Jordan and she returns the tight hug and sheds some tears, Lincoln hugs them both and he kisses Jordan's cheek and patriot flies down and joins in. The rest of the teens arrive and see this.

John Cena gets out of his truck. "I was just driving by and helping The Rock keep an eye on the beach, then all of a sudden someone yells out the WWE Superstar situation call and I saw the whole thing and I had to intervene." He then looks to Austin. "Good job telling them about that man."

"Had to, these kids aren't set and ready for other fans to com after them not after all they went through" said Stone Cold. Then he sees something. "Oh shit, incoming."

They see the fans coming once again. "I thought we lost them!" said John Cena.

Luna opens her eyes and she is pissed off. She then breaks the hug and gets in front of Lincoln and Jordan and she stands her ground. "STOP!"

All of them stop in place. "What the bloody hell is wrong with all of you?! Can't you see we're just here to be on vacation?! Look what you did to them?! Look what you did to my little brother and his girlfriend?!"

Patriot lands onto Luna's shoulder and he hisses and squawks at them and then Valkyrie joins in and goes defensive and her chicks are on her back and also squawking back.

The fans all see Lincoln trying to comfort Jordan as she trembles with fear from what almost had happened. They realize they just scared them, they scared a 12 year old girl and ruined the alone time they had.

"You people oughtta be ashamed of yourselves!" Luna yells at them with so much anger. "After all they've been through and this is how the fans and the people treat them? Seriously?! None of you have respect for them! None of you even deserve to be called fans and sure as bloody hell all of you don't deserve to be noticed by Lincoln and Jordan! You blokes are as worst as … As Arnold McCann!"

That sent a decisive blow into their minds, she described them to that sadistic and obsessive fan they all backup in fear at the leader of the band known as the Luna-Tics. They all recall what Lincoln did to save Luna and they can tell this is one sister they don't wanna mess with.

Some of them want to apologize, but the eagles get menacing and raise their wings to look bigger and more dangerous. They just ticked off the eagles who they adore and they can see that you don't mess with a predatory bird and they're allies.

Luna then goes back to Lincoln and Jordan, but she looks back with a shotgun glare. "Get the hell out of my sight, or these birds will be marking more than just your stupid books." They see the eagle's claws and how big they are and they all take their leave.

But then they see Lori, Leni and they're friends with their phones and they recorded everything, which means the faces of the fans and people who were there were recorded. They then stop recording. "And post" said Leni.

"You people are literally going to be the high light of the world when they find out about this" said Lori. She then looks to her phone. "Oh, and 20 views already and more than 90 comments too."

John Cena and Stone Cold Steve Austin get in the way of the fans who try to reason with them. "You guys better take your leave before we get security down here, and the manager" replied John Cena.

The crowd soon disperses away from the scene, they have caused enough trouble already. They all don't see two little boys seeing this and looking down with guilt and they walk off. They know they started this and now the other people are paying the price for getting involved.

Luna continues to hug Lincoln and Jordan, this was not what they all expected to happen. '_This … This is bad._' was all Lincoln and Luna could think. They can feel Jordan hugging Lincoln tightly and then he kisses her cheek to try and calm her down.

Just then, they see the others come over. Rick and Jesse see their daughter in distress and race over to them. They had a lot to tell them, and this vacation has just started, started with its troubles.

To Luna. '_It's the whole freaking tour all over again. I gotta keep them both safe, we don't know what other crazy crud is gonna happen._' They just hope tomorrow will be different and non-dangerous or non-troublesome.

Day 2 to the 7 day stay at the Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel.

**A/N: Things were going so well, let's hope things aren't gonna go bad for the next chapter. Jordan will be fine guys, she will. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/19/20.**


	252. Chapter 252

**Chapter 252**

(_Aloha Beach Hotel and Resort._)

Jordan sits on her bed and looks at the time, the time is now past 6:30 am and she sighs. Then Lincoln comes out of the bathroom all dressed and ready for the day and he sees his lover looking miserable and he sits next to her. "Are you okay Jordan?"

Jordan sighs. "No, not really. After what happened yesterday, I've been getting some bad vibes about the whole thing and I don't wanna go through what we encountered yesterday to happen again. I just want to spend some alone and peaceful romance time with the white-haired kid I come to love and know."

Lincoln pulls Jordan close to him and he kisses her forehead and then her cheek. "Don't worry Jordan, today will be different. I know it, after what Luna did yesterday I doubt anyone will wanna come closer to us and make a mob scene of the whole beach, plus from what I heard half the people who were part of it have left due to Lori and the others posting it, so I guess we're safe now."

Jordan is unsure about this. "Or, if you want we can just stay here in the room all day. Just you and me, I'm okay with it."

Jordan can tell Lincoln is doing this to make her feel comfortable, but she knows that when it comes to situations like these, they're not easy to get over. Lincoln's near death from Tetherby, and that Arnold guy, the time they got lost at Lake Eddy and the many times they had old enemies come after them, and she has noticed how many times Lincoln has recovered and still has the same warm and caring smile on his face and it was enough to make Jordan smile.

"You know what? Let's go and have some beach side fun" said Jordan with her signature happy smile.

Lincoln is stunned to hear this. "Are you sure? We could stay here, I won't judge you. I understand if you still feel uncomfortable after what happened. Are you sure you wanna do this Jordan?"

Jordan nods. "Yeah, I'm sure Lincoln. We got less problems now and I know people will think twice before they come up to us again. I wanna have the beach side stroll we were supposed to have, just the two of us."

Lincoln smiles and he shares a quick kiss on the lips with Jordan. "Very well then my love, but we'll have to tell Luna about this first and your parents."

"I'm cool with it dudes." They see Luna come in with a tray of pancakes, eggs, bacon and orange juice. "I brought us some breakfast, and your parents understand that if you wanna go forth and hang out today on the beach, then they're okay with it. They know things could be different know after what happened yesterday." Luna sets the tray onto the bed and she sits next to Lincoln and Jordan.

"Luna, if you want you and Sam can tag along to keep an eye on us. I don't mind the extra company" replied Jordan.

Luna smirks. "That's awfully nice of you to offer little dude, but this is the time for the both of you to have that summer romance alone time and I don't wanna be the third wheel and neither does Sam. Just make sure you guys got you're emergency protocols ready, okay?"

Lincoln and Jordan nod, they then eat the breakfast along with Luna. Though Luna looks to the window of the balcony and she sees Patriot nod and she nods back. Patriot has a job to do, and it's to watch over the two kids as they take their nice stroll later.

(_An hour later._)

Lincoln and Jordan along with Luna make it to the lobby and they see some people waving at them and greeting them good morning. '_Looks like everyone here has heard about what happened and are treating us with respect, this is nice._'

Luna notices this and she keeps an eye over everything and everyone in the area, she sees the manager Anthony and he sees her. They both nod to each other. Looks like Luna has a plan, but what is it?

Lincoln and Jordan then meet up with the others who all go towards them. "Oh gosh! Are you two okay? Jordan are you feeling fine?" asked Carol.

Jordan smirks at the caring nature Carol has, she still hasn't forgotten about their deal those many months ago. "I'm oaky Carol. Really I am, right now I'm just ready to look forward to this day with my lover." She kisses Lincoln's cheek.

Then Rick and Jesse go over to their daughter and hug her and Jordan hugs them back. "You are a tough girl Jordan and we know you wanna go through with this, just be safe out there and try and don't get into any trouble" said Jesse.

"I will mom, no need to worry about me" replied Jordan as she hugs her mom and she hugs her back.

"Lincoln, keep an eye on our girl" said Rick. "After what you did yesterday and stood tall against that mob of reckless heathen fans, you truly are our daughter's hero."

"I always do my best to keep the one I love safe from arm, always" replied Lincoln. "You have my word Mr. and Mrs. Rosato, Jordan is in good hands."

The parents smile hearing that from him. "We know."

Lincoln then holds Jordan's hand. "You ready?" Jordan nods and she intertwines her fingers with his and they both walk out of the hotel and head for the beach. The others just watch as they walk off.

Lori looks to Luna. "You got the plan laid out right?"

"I did dude, and don't worry about them. We got eyes in the skies and boots on the ground, there is no way anyone can hurt them" replied Luna. They all decide to go off to enjoy their own thing. Luna then goes to Lynn Jr. "LJ, I need to talk to you in private dude."

They go outside where no one can hear them. "What's going on Lunes?" asked Lynn Jr.

Luna looks up and she sees Patriot fly off and follow Lincoln and Jordan, Valkyrie seemed okay keeping an eye on the chicks. "Lynn, you need to keep a close eye on Lincoln and Jordan. I know you're planning on going on another jog."

"Sure I can do that." then Lynn thinks about it. "Though, I may like to call myself strong and all, but what if I get overpowered by someone who seems better than me?"

Luna smiles. "And that's why someone is gonna keep track of you and your speed." Luna then sees the person arrive, wearing a green and red shirt, brown cargo shorts, sneakers and a green cap. John Cena!

Lynn is shocked to see the Chain Gang Man! The Doctor of Thugonomics! And the Commander of the Ce-Nation! "Sup kid, guess I'm tagging along with ya, but we also gotta keep an eye on Lincoln and Jordan, got it LJ?"

Lynn nods. "Good, let's get to cracking kid." John Cena jogs off, Lynn snaps out of it and smiles. She then keeps up with him.

Sam goes over to Luna and sees this. "You really did come up with a plan didn't you?"

Luna puts on some shades and she pulls Sam close to her. "Sure did, but that's not all dude." Luna pulls out a radio and makes a call. "Deep Sea-11, deep sea-11. Are you in position?"

Far from the beach, underwater is a Russian Submarine, straight from their allies to another world and inside is the crew and captain who are all Russian and keeping an eye on the targets on the beach.

"** _This is Deep Sea-11 Responding Ms. Loud, we have both children in our sights and will continue our course to monitor. We will signal you should there be any trouble. Deep Sea-11 out._ **"

"Good." Luna puts the radio into her pocket and she sees Sam is shocked and Stella and Simon also overheard it. "What? Peter Harris sent the sub and the nearby naval base out at sea, it's all good from here and they'll signal me when something is wrong."

They then look up and see a high speed jet way above in the sky flying around. "Now that is what I call heavy duty security" said Simon.

"Makes Lincoln and Jordan into big time celebrities with this stuff" said Stella. She then looks to Luna. "You really are this desperate to keep them safe."

"I'm the legal Guardian to both Lincoln and Jordan and I gotta do whatever I can in my power to keep them both safe from harm and I'll go any lengths to do so, but as of now it's time to chill but be on the watch" replied Luna. She and Sam then walk off to the beach, along with Simon and Stella.

They knew this was going to be one very interesting day.

(_With Lincoln and Jordan._)

Lincoln and Jordan make their way through the sandy shores and watch as the waters hit the sand once again and also smile seeing the birds in the air. "This is nice, again." Jordan leans her head onto his shoulder.

Lincoln smiles and he kisses her cheek. "It sure is." He then spots Patriot in the skies. '_Looks like Lunes is on security mode to keep us safe._' Then he sees an Apollo fighter high in the sky. '_Okay, heavy duty security mode. But I guess this is normal._' Lincoln continues this nice stroll with Jordan.

What they both don't know, is that Lynn and John Cena are jogging along the side walk and they both have a good visual of the beach and they see Lincoln and Jordan, they slow down a bit so they can wait for them to pass by.

"Take 5 kid, let them keep up" said John Cena. "I got no plans for today and that spa was awesome."

Lynn drinks her bottled water. "Mr. Cena, it is a true honor to meet you in person. Though it was kinda electrifying to meet The Rock, you are just dang awesome man! The 16 time World Champ and United States Champ!"

John Cena smiles. "Thanks kid, though I wouldn't call myself awesome. That's Miz's thing. I'd rather see myself as the approved kinda guy."

Lynn Jr smiles. "I get that one." Then they see Lincoln and Jordan passing ahead of them. "Well, we should get going." The get back to jogging and keeping an eye on Lincoln and Jordan.

"So, you have this bond with your bro or is it just Luna?" asked John Cena.

"Mostly to Lunes" replied Lynn Jr. "They've had this bond of theirs when they first met, and when Luna was appointed as his legal Guardian."

"I've just been trying to get Lincoln to like the things I like, but then I noticed it wasn't going to happen. So I tried to toughen him up and that all failed miserably, then he met Jordan and his bond with Luna rekindled and got stronger and he became strong in his own way. I guess I didn't think it through and should've let Lincoln find his own path to be tough and to not be a push over anymore."

"Toughness isn't about being strong LJ" said John Cena. 'It's about understanding who you are and knowing how the people around you feel. You gotta let your little brother do his own thing, but be there to back him up when he needs it, just be there to support him."

"Yeah, I learned that he painful way, way too many times" replied Lynn Jr. "Besides, I am proud he has one sport he loves along with Jordan, and that's pro-wrestling. Though I am a fan of Lucha wrestling, seem like WWE has it on top of the world and Lincoln and Jordan are now fans of it, or how your boss would say: They're not part of the WWE Universe."

John Cena chuckles. "Yeah, that's what Mr. McMahon would say and I am a bit curious, who the heck trains them? I've seen the posted videos of the many times they took down some old enemies and they seem fit enough to use the moves and are very observant. Who the heck is their trainer?"

Lynn Jr. chuckles. "Sorry Mr. Cena, but that is a secret we cannot tell anyone else, unless we trust them."

"It's cool, I understand kid" replied John Cena. Then he realizes. "Where'd they go?" They stop and look around and they can't see Lincoln and Jordan.

Lynn Jr turns around. "Oh, there they are." They see Lincoln and Jordan still taking their nice long stroll, only this time they decide to go back. "Huh, I guess they're done strolling and are headed back to the main beach."

"I guess we lost track of time and forgot about them. Let's go and make sure they're both safe from harm." John and Lynn both jog off to follow Lincoln and Jordan.

Lincoln and Jordan keep up with their stroll back to the man beach where the hotel is, then they spot something they both like. "You want something nice and cold to eat?" asked Lincoln.

"It is a hot and sunny summer's day. Let's go for it." Lincoln and Jordan head to the ice cream vendor.

Lincoln and Jordan then continue with their stroll all while eating some nice waffle cone ice cream. Rocky Road and Marshmallow for Lincoln and Blue berry cheese cake for Jordan. Wait, there's such thing as that flavor?

Jordan then sees a poster on one of the trees. "Look at this." They go over and see what it says. "Big Musical Contest, starting tomorrow at mid-day. Winner gets the first ever Aloha Resort Singers trophy and an all-expense paid trip to Hawaii."

Lincoln and Jordan look to the poster, lick they're ice cream and then look to each other. "We should tell Luna." They both continue with their nice stroll, then Lincoln sees something at the waters.

"Now that is a sight to love." Jordan also looks to the waters and they see some Humpback Whale breeching out of the water, and they even see a baby whale with them.

"Awe, that's so beautiful. This day time stroll just turned into one we will both love for this week" replied Jordan.

Lincoln then looks to her. "True, true. But I find you to be more beautiful and someone I would continue to love for the rest of my life."

Jordan looks to Lincoln and giggles, they both share a small kiss and look to each other and smile. They lick their lips tasting the ice cream from the other. "We both seem a bit too young for this, don't you think?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln just looks to her in a loving daze. "A lot of people can say that, but I think we're both okay no matter what we do. But making love is above the limit we cannot do."

"Agreed, we're so not ready for that one." Lincoln and Jordan continue to they're stroll and eating their ice cream, while also blushing at the thought of them in their senior years and enjoying something beyond just kissing and snuggling.

John Cena and Lynn Jr overhear this while both of them are eating some double chocolate chip cookie ice cream. "They just said that right?" asked John Cena.

"Yeah, they did" replied Lynn Jr. "They're whole romance thing escalates every time they get closer and closer, that's why Luna keeps track of what they do so they don't do anything too early."

They then follow Lincoln and Jordan as they take a stroll as well. "How old are they again?" asked John Cena.

"They're both 12 and headed to Middle School when summer is over" replied Lynn Jr.

"Okay then." Then John Cena recalls something. '_SummerSlam will be coming soon I think it's about time those two got something better than just watching WWE on TV. I gotta make a call later. _'

Lincoln and Jordan then look up and see Patriot still high in the sky. Lincoln whistles and Patriot flies down and lands on Lincoln's shoulder. "Thanks for the watchful eyes buddy, I know Luna is behind this and I'm okay with it."

"We're okay with it, it's in her nature of being the legal guardian to do so" replied Jordan as she licks her ice cream.

"Also, I know about that." Lincoln points and they see the Akula Sub surface at the distance. "Luna got it from Jordan's Godfather, which he got it from the other world." Lincoln licks his ice cream. "That is one cool submarine by the way."

Jordan on the other hand didn't see that one. 'What the heck? When did my Godfather get a sub? Wait, is there a naval base nearby?' They continue with their walk back to the main beach.

(_Later, Main beach of Aloha Beach Hotel and Resort._)

Everyone there is having a good time. Lynn Sr and Rita are both playing some volley ball against Rick and Jesse Rosato.

Lola and Lana are making sand castles against Lucy and Lily, though Lily made her better. It looks like a castle made out of her teddy bears. "How?" asked the twins. "Looks like someone is teddy to be ready!" Luan laughs.

Lucy and Lisa are both reading underneath the shade of a palm tree.

Carol, Dana, and Becky are in the water and splashing around, while Lori, Leni, Whitney and Teri are relaxing on some water floaties with their sun glasses on.

Fiona and Miguel are by the bar and talking about what they're gonna buy at the gift shop before they leave, they're also talking about the Aloha Beach mall nearby that is about to open soon and planning on surprising the others.

Luna and Sam are wearing shades and relaxing on the beach blankets underneath an umbrella, and neighboring them is Simon and Stella who are both buried in the sand.

"This sure is the life dudes" said Sam.

"Heck yeah it is sis" replied Simon. "Though I feel like a burrito under here and I'm so glad we came to this choice Stella."

"You may feel like a burrito, but one thing's for sure you're gonna feel calm, relaxed and rejuvenated after this" replied Stella. "I don't get why we never heard of this when we came here last time though."

"That's because we were on another part of the expanded beach and didn't catch wind of it" replied Simon. "But now we're all here and it feels great. I wonder how mom and dad are doing with their one week anniversary thing."

"Let's not get to that little bro, leave them be to their own thing and we can just chill and enjoy this nice sunny day" replied Sam. She does notice Luna not saying anything and just looking up. "Lunes? You okay?"

Luna then stirs. "Huh, what?" She then yawns. "Huh, I guess I passed out. How long was I napping?"

"No clue" replied Sam, Simon and Stella.

Luna then sees no messages from Lincoln and Jordan, no sign of Patriot and nothing on the radio. "I wonder if Lincoln and Jordan are okay."

Stella turns her head and sees someone coming. "Well they seem fine to me."

They all see the 12 year olds coming and finishing off their cones. "Hey guys." Patriot flies back to his mate and chicks to check up on them.

"Sup dudes." Luna hugs them as they sit onto the nearby blanket as well. "You guys feeling okay?"

"We're fine Luna, really we are. But we do have something to show you." Jordan hands Luna the flier and Sam also sees it.

"No way! A contest, here? That is so wicked cool!" said Sam. "We have to join it! We could definitely win!"

Luna thinks about it and looks to Lincoln and Jordan. The two kids smile. "Luna, you got talent and skill and the determination to make it happen. It is summer time and the people could use that mermaid song you got, unless you got a better idea for a song then it'll be awesome!" said Lincoln.

Luna smiles and she looks to Sam. "Whether we win or lose, it's all about having fun."

Sam smiles hearing that. "That part we can both come up with a song and see how it could work out. A lot of people will be seeing it, and more will watch it as they post it online."

Luna liked the sound of that and so did Lincoln and Jordan. "This whole thing is one rockin' idea, but let's let that one be for later. Right now, I just wanna chill here with my lover, and the two kids I know and love the most."

They all chuckle hearing this and they all relax in this nice serene beach time. The waves, the sun, the sand and the sound of a submarine leaving the waters. Yup, this summer just got better once again. For now.

"You know, I feel like if there will be trouble ahead of us, then this day would be _the best day of our life _here on the beach" replied Jordan. "Way better than what happened yesterday."

"You said it" replied Lincoln. He then notices Lynn Jr and John Cena doing some push-ups on the beach and having some fun. "Looks like everyone one of our friends and family are having _the best day of their life, _right here and we should treasure it before the next day." Lincoln pulls Jordan close to him and he puts on his shades.

Luna and Sam are shocked at what Lincoln and Jordan just said, they sit up and see the two 12 year old lovers just looking at the others having fun, and then they look to each other. Luna and Sam smile, they know they both just got an idea for their song for tomorrow.

"How you handling over there bro?" asked Sam. She gets no response. "Bro? Simon? Stella?"

They look to the right and see that Simon and Stella have both fallen asleep, buried in the sand. They decide to let them be. They all deserved some much needed rest, relaxation and reassurance.

Day 3 to the 7 day stay at the Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel.

**A/N: Their time just got peaceful, for now. Looks like it's time for something musical for them for the next day. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Anyone figure out what Luna and Sam's next song is gonna be? Anyone?**

**Date made: 6/20/20.**


	253. Chapter 253

**Chapter 253**

(_Aloha Beach resort._)

Just another normal and calm day at the beach and it seems like Luna and Sam are looking prepped and ready for the bi musical contest and both of them are talking about the song they made.

Lincoln is looking to the sea while standing on the sand and he takes in that cool fresh sea side air. '_Always feels good to smell that breeze._'

Lincoln can see the twins splashing around the water with their mom and Lily, Lisa is with Luan making some sand castles, Lynn Jr and Rick Rosato are both surfing, Lynn Sr tries it but he keeps getting wiped out, he should stay on land.

Jesse Rosato is underneath the shade of her umbrella along with Jordan, Simon and Stella are both taking a nice stroll, Lori and Leni are with their friends by the bar, though Dana, Becky are playing volley ball against Jackie and Mandee and Patriot and Valkyrie fly back with some fish for their young. '_Yup. Another normal and fun day for all of us here at Aloha Beach Resort._'

But then he sees Lucy sitting by herself underneath the shade of the palm tree. '_Lucy's been doing this ever since we've been here, why isn't she having fun with the others?_' He then goes over to his little sister.

"Hey Luce." The little Goth looks up and sees Lincoln. "You feeling okay Lucy?" He sits next to her.

Lucy looks down. "Sigh. Not really, I'm just not in the mood for some beach time fun. Not quite my thing at the moment, I mean there isn't much for me to do but see if I can float on the water like a witch, which I have done that when we had that kiddie pool and it totally worked." Lucy smiles recalling that one.

Lincoln recalls that, and it was kinda freaky. "Well, why not go and try something out. You just might enjoy yourself if you have fun with the rest of the family."

Lucy looks to all of them having fun and enjoying themselves. "I don't know Lincoln, I don't think I can have fun with them."

Lincoln gets up and offers Lucy his hand. "Come on Luce, let's go and have some fun with the rest of the family." Lucy thinks about it, then she takes his hand and she gets up and follows her big brother.

Lincoln and Lucy go to see Lisa and Luan. "Hey guys, making Sand castles?" asked Lincoln.

"Sure are Linc, and it isn't much of a hassle to make em. We are definitely getting sandy and into the dirt with this fun time! (_Laughs!_) Get it?" said Luan.

Lisa groans, but calms down. "We are having "fun" with making structures out of crystalized shards and remains from shells, I am doing this because there isn't much for me to research on this beach anymore. So, I have decided to just enjoy this small bonding experience with Luan. She is making herself what she calls a sand castle, while I have used my genius mind to forge sea water and the sand to make my own Sand sculpture of the Hubble Telescope and the Large Radar Array, and now that I am done I shall take some pictures of my master piece." Lisa pulls out a camera and takes some pics of her work.

Lincoln and Lucy are impressed by Lisa's work, but something inside of Lucy sparks. "Let me have a shot at it, I have been digging graves my whole life and I think I can make something of this."

Lincoln smiles as she watches Lucy dig through the sand with her shovel. "Let me help you there Luce." Lincoln grabs a shovel and helps out.

(_Ten Minutes later._)

Luan and Lisa and some kids are astonished by what Lucy made with the help of Lincoln. It was the castle Fortress from the movie, the Nun. Wait a minute, did Lucy watch the Nun?! When?!

Lincoln and Lucy stand back and look at what they have built together. "Nice job Luce, though I do wonder. How did you know about the movie the Nun anyway?" asked Lincoln.

Lucy smirks. "Let's just say, my sleepover with Haiku wasn't just a séance."

Lincoln remained silent and had no clue what to say, or even think. Luan however overhears this. "I guess there is "Nun" to think about what Lucy just said, but for sure she's not dead-ing to say anything else!"

Lisa looks around the sand fortress. "The height is pretty impressive and the combination of sand and water is a smart move, lust like mines. I could only estimate that this will last for the next five days, or six. Depending on the rising tides that will come over night and if there is no chances of rain."

Lisa looks to Lincoln and Lucy. "But, it is very impressive and I am a bit jealous, good job you two. Though, good work from Lucy, since this is her handiwork and strategy."

Lucy smiles. "Thanks guys, this is kinda fun and I feel like I wanna keep up this family happiness." She stops and thinks about what she just said and she looks to Lincoln. "What can we do next big Brother?"

Lincoln smiles seeing this, Lucy was finally enjoying herself on the beach. Besides wanting to see Sharks. "Come on Luce, let's go see what the twins are up to."

They both head off to where the twins are. Lucy looks to the others. "You guys have fun with the sand fortress and make sure it stands strong." All the kids head inside and are impressed at the handiwork within the sand structure.

"Reinforcing as we speak." Lisa starts placing down more wet sand to make it last longer.

Lucy and Lincoln then head off and they spot Lola and Lana coming out of the water and they have a bucket with something inside it. "What are you guy doing? And what's in the buckets?" asked Lincoln.

"Cabs." Lans shows them the crustaceans inside moving around. "Lola and I are planning to race them, winner gets 50 bucks from the other."

"Though I do not like to deal with icky yucky crabs, I am a sucker for bets. So bring it on!" said Lola.

"We accidently got 3 crabs, so we were wondering if anyone else wanted to join in" said Lana. "You guys want in?"

Lincoln looks to Lucy. "How about it sis? You wanna race with the twins?" Lucy thinks about it and then she looks to Lola and Lana, with their cute faces asking to join them.

Lucy smiles. "Sure I'll race you two." They all smile and grab a crab. Lola and Lana have red crabs, but Lucy smiles at the crab she got, the color is black and has some red markings on it. "Let's win this shadow blood." the crab doesn't even know what the heck is going on.

Lincoln makes a small race track which is a straight path, and the sea shells as the finish line and starting line. They place they're crabs on the start and try and keep them still. "You guys ready?"

They all nod. "Okay then, on your marks, get set and go!" They cheer for their crabs to move.

Lucy's crab makes some distance and goes ahead of them. "You got this!" But then sand underneath them shakes and coming out is a large horseshoe crab and it gets involved. "What the heck?"

And the horse shoe crab crosses the finish line. They all loon in shock and Lincoln waves the small racing flag. "The big guy wins." then they watch the crab head into the water. "And he doesn't seem like a fan of fifty bucks, round two?"

They all nod and grab their crabs and get ready for another round. Lincoln was happy to see Lucy having some fun with the others, she may be Goth but she is 9 years old now and she's still a kid, a kid who wants to have fun. With those she cares for.

(_An hour later.)_

Lincoln and Jordan are now walking side by side and talking about what Lucy did. "Wow. That was nice of you to help Lucy see the fun side to being on the beach, where is she now?"

"Over there." They see Lucy riding a wave, surfing next to Lynn Jr and both high fiving. Then Rick Rosato leaps over them with his surf board and they high five him. Lucy and Lynn high five with their dad, but he loses balance and wipes out. They chuckle and wipe out with him, Rick is still surfing, backwards!

Jordan is mouth agape and shocked. "Lucy can surf?"

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe it either. Heck I don't even know how she does it" replied Lincoln. "Still, it is nice to see the little Goth sister of mine having fun with the others. I just hope the Young Morticians Club back home doesn't look down to her for doing this, because something tells me they'll know."

Lincoln and Jordan see Rita smiling and recording the whole thing, and they see Lori and Leni doing the same thing. Chances they might post this. "Well, it doesn't matter" said Jordan. "What matters is that Lucy is having fun with her family" said Jordan. "They'll have to learn to understand it."

"Agreed, so should we go and check out how Luna and Sam are doing?" asked Lincoln.

"Let's go, they might need some help. The whole contest starts soon" replied Jordan. They both head to where Luna and Sam are and they see them with their instruments and they're lyric sheets. "Hey guys, ready to go on?"

"Sure heck we are, and we see some others wanna compete too" said Sam. They spot the stage is all set up and all the speakers and some people with their own instruments. "We got ourselves some competition Lunes, so let's give it our all!"

"We're gonna rock and roll out there" said Luna. But then she recalls something and Sam also notices and agrees. They both look to Lincoln and Jordan. "You dudes wanna be part of our little gig?"

Lincoln and Jordan are shocked to hear this. "Are you sure Luna? This is supposed to be a thing for you and Sam to do" said Lincoln. "We've already been part of your gigs so many times, we don't wanna butt in too much sis."

Luna shakes her head. "No bro, we wanna sing it with you two because you dudes are the very reason our song exists."

"Yesterday, you two dudes aid some words that caught us off guard and inspired us to come up with this." Sam hands them with the notebook with the lyrics.

Lincoln and Jordan look to the notebook and they see the name of the song. "Best day of my life." It then hit them. "Oh! Okay now we get it sis" said Lincoln. Even Jordan is amazed once again that they were the inspiration to the song for Luna and Sam.

"So, what do you say dudes?" asked Luna. "Double couples jamming time?"

Lincoln and Jordan smile, and they grab the keyboard and drum sticks. "Double couples jamming time!" They all cheer and head to the setup and they wait for their names to be called.

"Sis, you do know we'll get cheered on by the people just because they know who we are right?" asked Lincoln.

"True, true" replied Luna. "But that is the least of my problems Linc, I just wanna have some fun with my baby bro, best lover and my future sister-in-law." Luna winks to Jordan.

Jordan turns red and laughs nervously and Lincoln also blushes, the thought of them being married and spending their whole lives together is a dream they both look forward to, one day.

They then see the judges who will see who is the best and they are shocked. The three judges are Goldberg, Trish Stratus and Rob Van Dam. This is now what they expected.

"Looks like we gotta get our A-Game out there to impress the judges" said Sam, she then notices the host. "And look whose hosting the whole thing." They all spot the guy on stage in his life guard attire.

"Hello and welcome to the first Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel Music contest!" announced the Rock. "We have a studded line of people who wish to show you all what they can do, and by god damn it they are going to make this summer as extravagant as they play it, or they might just drop it rock bottom and topple it!"

Everyone is at a loss for words at what he just said. "What?" asked Rob Van Dam.

"Anyway, let's get this started!" The rock then announces the first ones to compete, which are two girls from Hazeltucky and both of them are using keyboards.

Lincoln, Luna and Jordan see a lot of teens, kids and adults are participating. But they know there is only one who can win this. Let it be a solo act, a duet or a band. "We are so going to nail this, if they like it" said Lincoln.

"It's all about having fun and gosh darn it we are going to show them how much fun we got on stage" said Jordan. "And there's our family and friends." They all spot the louds, Rosato's sharps and the teens watching and waving, and with them is John Cena and Stone Cold Steve Austin and Ryback with four cheeseburgers and eating with him is Lynn Jr.

"Looks like LJ found herself another WWE Superstar friend, one with a big appetite" replied Lincoln.

They wait in line and the songs keep going and going, the judges liked some of them and found most of the others to be, kinda okay or just really, really bad. Why did that guy bring bag pipes and thought it was okay to combo it with a tambourine and an accordion? What the heck?

The Rock then announces the next one. "And finally! Finally! The last contestants to this contest." He sees the names and is impressed. "You know them! You love them! And you don't wanna mess with them! Give it up for, the Luna-Tics! And the eagle duo!" Everyone cheers for that name and they see Luna and Sam along with Lincoln and Jordan get on stage and wave at them.

The Rock then whispers to them. "Have fun kids, and I know for sure you guys are going to nail it." He then gets off the stage.

Luna takes a deep breath and she looks to Lincoln, Jordan and Sam. "You guys ready for this?"

They all nod. "Ready to rock on babe!" replied Sam. Luna then looks to the crowd and she starts the beat with her axe, followed by Sam and then Lincoln and Jordan as backup singers.

Lincoln and Jordan. _Oo-o-o-o-oo._

Luna: _I had a dream so big and loud, I jumped so high it touched the clouds.  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh!_

All: _Wo-o-o-o-o-oh!_

Luna: _i stretched my hands out to the sky, we danced with monster through the night  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh!_

All: _Wo-o-o-o-o-oh!_

Luna: _I'm never gonna look back.  
Whoa, I'm never gonna give it up.  
No, please don't wake me now.  
2, 3, 4. _

Lincoln and Jordan: _Oo-o-o-o-oo._

Luna: _This is gonna be the best day of my life.  
_Luna and Sam: _My Li-i-i-ife!_

Lincoln and Jordan_: Oo-o-o-o-oo._

Luna_: This is gonna be the best day of my life.  
_Luna and Sam_: My Li-i-i-ife!_

Sam: _I howled to the moon with friends and then the sun came crashing in.  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh!_

All_: Wo-o-o-o-o-oh!_

Sam: _But all the possibilities, No limits just epiphanies.  
__Wo-o-o-o-o-oh!_

All_: Wo-o-o-o-o-oh!_

Sam: _I'm never gonna look back.  
Whoa, I'm never gonna give it up.  
No, just don't wake me now._

Lincoln and Jordan_: Oo-o-o-o-oo._

Sam_: This is gonna be the best day of my life.  
_Luna and Sam_: My Li-i-i-ife!_

Lincoln and Jordan_: Oo-o-o-o-oo._

Sam_: This is gonna be the best day of my life.  
_Luna and Sam_: My Li-i-i-ife!_

Luna and Sam: _I hear it calling outside my window. I feel it in my soul. (Soul.)  
The stars were burning so bright, the sun was up till midnight. I say we lost control. (Control.)_

Lincoln and Jordan_: Oo-o-o-o-oo._

_Oo-o-o-o-oo._

Luna and Sam_: This is gonna be the best day of my life.  
My Li-i-i-ife!_

Lincoln and Jordan_: Oo-o-o-o-oo._

Luna and Sam_: This is gonna be the best day of my life.  
My Li-i-i-ife!_

Lincoln and Jordan_: Oo-o-o-o-oo._

Luna: _This is gonna, this is gonna be, it's gotta be.  
The best day of my life.  
Everything is looking up, everybody up now._

Luna and Sam_: This is gonna be the best day of my life._

All: _My Li-i-i-ife! _

Everyone cheers and claps at the song and they get a lot of attention from the other people on the beach, including some superstars and the manager Anthony is also clapping.

Luna and the others take a bow and then the Rock comes back with the results and so do the other contestants who were impressed that they made a song to make this summer better.

"Alright people! This is it, the winners to the first ever Aloha! Beach Resort and Hotel Music Contest is!" He opens the envelope and smiles. "By unanimous decision from our awesome judges! The Luna-Tics and the Eagle duo!"

Everyone cheers and claps and so do the other contestants, they know that when it comes to music, they seem to know how to make it sound rockin'!

Luna, Sam, Lincoln and Jordan are shocked, and they smile and hug each other. "Rock it! Couples Double Jamming!"

Then the Rock goes to them. "And these are for you guys." He hands them, 4 all-expense paid trip tickets to Hawaii?! They look to the Rock. "The flier had a typo, it's for 4 people not 2. You kids earned it."

Lincoln, Luna, Sam and Jordan don't know what to do, or even say. They then see their families and friends cheer for them at their accomplishment. Lincoln then looks to his parents and Jordan's parents.

He then looks to the others. "Guys, I know what we can do with these." Luna, Sam and Jordan also see what he sees and smiles.

"That, is the best idea yet bro. We can let them in on it next time, as of right now it's time to let our jams do one last encore!" said Luna. They perform their song again, along with the song "_Mermaid_" and "_When Can I see you again?_"

This summer just turned into _The Best day of their lives!_

Not too far from the beach, a shark fin surfaces and then dives back in. Uh oh.

Day 4 to the 7 day stay at the Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel.

**A/N: Turning out well, in fact better than they thought and I hope you all liked the song they performed. I overheard it form my neighbors radio and I thought "**_**Heck yeah! This will be the song!**_**" But things might not be great soon. Also, I added a slight scene from the new episode "**_**Sand Hassles**_**." Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

_**Best Day of My Life**_** – American Authors.**

**Date made: 6/20/20 – 6/21/20.**


	254. Chapter 254

**Chapter 254**

(_Aloha Beach Resort, Spa._)

Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Sam, Simon and Stella are enjoying this moment of peace, relaxation and massage, which is what's happening right now. All 4 of them are face down on the beds, their lower half's covered by a white sheet as the staff of the place get to work on massaging their backs from the sores, aches and pains they have been through.

'D-d-d-d-d-dudes, this i-i-i-i-is so rela-a-a—axing" said Luna as she enjoys the massage.

"Y-y-y-y-you said it s-s-s-sis" said Lincoln as he calms down and takes in the pros with their work.

"I f-f-f-f-eel like this is g-g-g-gonna be forever to take" replied Jordan, as she closes her eyes.

"So, gla-a-a-a-ad we tagged a-a-a-along with y-y-y-you guys" said Stella as she sighs from this. "I n-n-n-never had this m-m-m-much calmness e-e-e-e-ever!"

B-b-b-b-best idea e-e-e-e-ever guys." Simon then looks to his left. "H-h-h-h-het sis, h-h-h-h-how are y-y-y-you doing the-e-e-e-ere?" But he gets no response. "S-s-s-s-sam?"

Lincoln, Luna, Jordan and Stella also notice and they are shocked to see Sam fast asleep, she's out like a light and calm as a sleeping panda. "W-w-w-w-wow, I guess s-s-s-sammy took in the g-g-g-g-good vibes" said Luna. "L-l-l-l-l-leave her be dudes, she n-n-n-n-n-needs a break from e-e-e-everything."

They agree with Luna and just leave Sam to her nap, they'll wake her up later. When this is all done. They then sigh when the professionals help with their legs and straightened them out. "Oh yeah, that's what we needed" replied Luna.

(_Later._)

They come out of the room feeling relaxed and their backs feeling good. "Now that was the best thing I have ever felt, my first time to get a massage and it was awesome. So relaxing" said Stella.

"Glad you liked it Stella, this sure ain't my first time" said Jordan. "The last time I had a massage was with my mom, we had a girl's night out and we went to the Royal Woods Spa and it was awesome."

"My back has never felt this good, we should do this tomorrow if they're not full" said Lincoln. "Looks I'll be enjoying some well-earned sleep tonight, and my sore from my injury is feeling way better than before too, going to be nice when we hit the mud pits."

"Speaking of sleep. How was your nap Sammy?" asked Luna as she kisses Sam's cheek.

Sam chuckles. "That has got to be the first time I fell asleep, and during a relaxing massage sessions. I guess I was too laid back and let the good vibes enter me at full force, best time ever."

Simon chuckles. "You were out like a light sis. We all had a nice massage time, and we got to watch you sleep for 15 minutes, heck we called you out and you didn't even wake up. You only woke up after the guy stopped massaging."

Sam chuckles nervously. "Sorry, I guess my body reacts when I'm feeling comfortable and when that comfort is gone."

Luna smiles slyly towards Sam. "Then maybe we should do that more often would love to see my babe all calm and clear for the night." Sam chuckles and she shares a kiss with Luna. The others found this cute.

"Okay, so to the mud pits?" asked Stella. They all nodded and head to the room where they can chill in the mud.

They see the room where they have the relaxing mud pits and enter, they see they were not alone. Also there are, Lori, Leni, Miguel, Fiona, Teri and Whitney. "Hey dudes" said Luna.

The teens looks to them. "Hey guys, you're all just in time for some relaxation, mud pit style" said Miguel as he places his cucumbers back to his eyes.

"How was the massage?" asked Leni. Lincoln chuckles. "Well, Sam fell asleep for 15 minutes straight."

Fiona chuckles. "Seriously? You fell asleep?"

Sam chuckles. "Yeah, I did. I guess they were such professionals that they made me enter some kind of relaxed state and pretty much put my whole body to sleep, it felt good."

Lori then snickers at an idea. "Then maybe Luna should literally take lessons on how to do that stuff to you, I'm sure you'd love to enjoy some hands on your back making you sleep like a baby."

They all chuckle at that one, making Sam blush and Luna look to her in a love daze. "That doesn't sound so bad, what do you think babe?"

Sam giggles. "Oh stop. Come on guys, let's get our mud on." They all take their towels off and are in their bathing suits and they get into couple sized mud pits, one for each couple. "Oh yeah, nice and mud deep in the pit."

They then put on some cucumbers to their eyes. "I wonder what the others are up to" said Lincoln. "I didn't get to ask mom and dad before they left to the bar."

"Luan, Lynn, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lucy are by the water having fun, The Rosato parents are takin a stroll by the board walk with Lily in her stroller and the rest of our friends are also here" replied Leni. "Though, I don't know where the heck they are."

Fiona also notices. "Huh, I thought they'd be here with us. Maybe they had other plans."

"Let's leave them be guys, we all have our own way to spend this mud relaxing day" said Lori. They all sigh and take in this nice mud time moment.

"You know, the last time we had this kind of mud pit relaxation was back on Honolulu. Man, brings back good memories and some bad ones too."

"You mean when we went to the mud pits to relax, but they weren't really mud pits. They were mud pits for pigs, and we weren't even at a spa, it was a farm and I wasn't in there, you were bro."

They all look to see who were the ones talking and by some other mud pits are Jimmy and Jey: The Usos! The twins look to them. "Sup players?" The Usos then fist bump each other, drink their iced tea and go back to relaxing. The others also go back to relaxing, not what they expected but I guess it's cool.

(_30 minutes later._)

They exit the mud pits all cleaned up after they showered. "Man that felt nice. Now I know how your sister Lana feels, mud can really do so much to you" said Simon.

"Yeah, my skin feels so smooth and relaxed and my pores were tingling in there" said Stella.

"Truth be told, Lori was the one who showed me the wonders of mud to the skin" said Lincoln.

They all look to Lori who chuckles. "Literally true, we were in the bathroom and we were both in our bathrobes and I showed him how to apply mud to the face and told him the many good ways mud masking is."

"Good for mild acnes, sun burns and poison ivy the same advice Lori told me back then" replied Lincoln. "Which is what Clyde and I did when we went camping that one time, good advice from sisters really do work, like making a rope out of poison ivy to climb up the cliff. Which then we had to use the mud."

That part they did not know about. "Lincoln, we are having a talk tonight about that" said Luna sternly. Lincoln chuckles nervously, he knew his big sister would say that. He also sees Jordan confused, she too wants to know what he and Clyde did when they went camping, and Lori and Leni also wanna know later too.

"Okay, so next on the list is some nice Sauna" said Simon. "Let's get going guys."

"You fellas go ahead, we already went there earlier" said Teri. "We're gonna hit the massage and we are so going to enjoy it."

"Good call" said Miguel. "For once, I think I need to relax my back that doesn't involve many body fixtures and poses. Yoga is good and all, but a massage is even better, and less back breaking for most people. Let's go guys."

"We'll see you guys later, and have some good heated fun" said Leni. She along with Lori, Whitney, Teri, Fiona and Miguel make their way to the massaging room.

Lincoln and the others soon see the door that leads to the sauna. "Okay guys, this is it" said Sam. She opens the door and they step into the room. They all sit close to each other's lovers.

Luna turns up the heat and the steam comes into the room and they all sigh from the soothing mists around them. "Now this is like chilling on cloud 9, some good old misty vibes to keep the bad smoke from fogging the brain."

Jordan chuckles. "Nice words there Lunes. But you are right, but it's been almost a year since I have been in one of these."

"You mean the last time we were at Aloha beach, that one was the best. Sorta" replied Lincoln. "At least we're all together, having fun and taking on the summer relaxation and peace. I wonder how the pets and Lulu are doing back home."

"They're probably fine, they'll keep the fort safe and secured for us before we all get back" replied Luna. "Besides, what can they possibly do that could cause any trouble back at the crib anyway?" Luna has no idea what the hell is really going on back home.

(_The Loud House._)

Lulu is going around the house and mowing the lawn, but then she looks inside and she sees all the pets are just lazying around in front of the TV, with ten tubs of empty ice cream?! What?!

Lulu then goes back into the house and she turns off the TV, the pets all squawk, bark, and screech and her. Lulu tosses some cleaning materials at them. "_We were left here to keep an eye on the place, there is a time to watch TV and be lazy, but not now. Let's get to work, all of you._"

All the pets sigh and they get to it, while grumbling about doing this. Lulu looks around. "_Good. At this point I was thinking about letting Mr. Grouse watch over us._" She then heads back outside to mow the lawn.

(_Back at the sauna._)

"Yeah, you're right sis" said Lincoln, as he pulls Jordan close to him. "We should just relax and let the good misty vibes in. Sure wish this was even more relaxing though."

Jordan snuggles close and she kisses his cheek. "I think this is relaxing enough, with the one you love."

"True to that" replied Luna, Sam, Simon and Stella. They all chuckle and then go back to taking in the soothing steam.

(_30 minutes later._)

They all come out of the sauna, a bit sweaty but relaxed and calm. "Man, that place was warm and toasty. Like the heating blankets back home, I kinda miss those" replied Simon.

"Same here bro, but a heating blanket doesn't have a soothing steam setting" chuckled Sam.

"Okay guys, last on our time here is the nice and relaxing waters of the Jacuzzi" said Jordan. "Even though the bathroom Linc, Luna and I share has one too, but it seems more relaxing when we share it with others."

"Perhaps we should use the big tub, it could be good for all of us to enjoy" replied Lincoln. "What do you guys say? One big Jacuzzi water time, all of us?"

They all liked the idea, they have all come this far and shared in the massage room and the sauna. They make their way to the Jacuzzi from and enter, but what they see shocks them. The other Jacuzzi pools have been closed for maintenance and only one is available and it seems to be occupied by some very familiar teenage girls.

"Hey guys, here to enjoy some water?" asked Carol. With her in the large tub is Dana, Becky, Jackie and Mandee and their all in their swimsuits. "Sorry about this guys, this is the only thing they have and it's also the biggest tub in the place."

"You guys can come in and share with us, we don't mind" said Dana. "We're all friends here, so no harm with all of us in one big warm tub of water."

"Huh, so this is where you girls were" said Jordan. "Lori, Leni, Miguel, Fiona, Whitney and Teri have been wondering where you girls were at, they're all having a massage as we speak."

"We got back from the massage too, and it was awesome. There is another massage room so Lori and the others must've went to another one" replied Becky.

"I have never felt so calmed by such professional hands, the guy was kinda cute" replied Mandee, which made the other teens giggle. "So, you guys coming in or what?"

Luna looks to the others. "You guys wanna share with them?"

They all think about it. "Well, we were going to come here and relax in the waters all together, so why not. Let's do this thing" said Lincoln. They get their towels off and get into the waters with them.

"Now this is nice, the water is so rejuvenating" said Simon. Stella swims close to him and she leans onto his shoulder. "This feels even better, like it when we can share with the ones we truly love."

"Oh you know it man." Lincoln is also letting Jordan swim close to him and they enjoy this moment with their girlfriends. They do fist bump each other and chuckle.

Luna and Sam and the other girls giggle at this sight. "Wow. You two are both ladies guys when it comes to this, though Lincoln was the first one to do so" said Jackie. "He did show how impressive he was when it came to knowing how Jordan feels."

"Like the perfect guy any girl would want" said Dana. "Smart, funny, caring, emotional, brave, touch, protective, nurturing and understanding. You are one kid who could technically make other girls fawn over, sorta."

"No other guy can show this kind of stuff, well Simon for sure maybe" replied Becky.

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle hearing that. "What? Did you girls have this slight crush on my man?" asked Jordan. Lincoln, Luna, Sam, Simon and Stella laugh at her words, but then they see Dana, Becky, Jackie and Mandee chuckling nervously. Jordan notices this. "No freaking way?"

"Sorry Jordan, to be honest when Leni kept telling us about Lincoln being such a nice kid, we wanted to see for ourselves" said Dana.

"Then we saw him at the party Lori threw and he was pretty impressive and his way to having fun was okay with us' said Becky.

"I heard about you from Jackie, then I saw the posted footage of one of your dates with Jordan" replied Mandee. "And it was so romantic and you were such a nice boy to do so and show her how much you love her, kinda like one of those romance movies, or novels."

"I thought Leni was joking about having a white-haired brother at first" replied Jackie. "But then I saw the picture and saw you at the mall and how nice you were to help Leni with her shopping, I have a brother and he is barely anything like that. He is nice to hang around thought and for some reason he kinda almost looks like Lincoln, sorta."

Lincoln is at a loss for words. "I did not see this one coming." He then looks to Carol.

"What? You used to have a small crush on me, and I look to you as a little brother, and I think you're a great guy and that you and Jordan are meant to be, for as long as you two live" relied Carol.

Lincoln and Jordan smile. "Thanks for the support there Carol" said Jordan. Then she has an idea. "Okay, so I know you gals have this slight crush on my guy so how about this. Each of you gets to have one kiss to his cheeks or forehead, I'm okay with it. Plus I'd like to see what happens when my boyfriend gets overwhelmed and nervous, it's cute."

The four girls chuckle hearing this and go closer. Lincoln goes wide eyed and tries to leave the tub, but he gets pulled back down. "No, come on. Let's be reasonable about this."

Lincoln looks to Simon. Simon chuckles and puts on some shades. "Sorry Loud, you're on your own form here. Time for the first Casanova of the friends group to get what's coming to him."

Stella giggles and she pulls out her phone. "I am so going to show this to Lori and Leni, and no I am not going to post it. Unless Jordan wants me to."

Lincoln looks to Luna. "A little Guardian help here sis?"

Luna and Sam chuckle. "Sorry bro, but the legal guardian keeps their little sibs from getting harmed and this is not getting harmed, this is you getting an affectionate hailstorm bro. Good luck ladies man."

"I wanna see what happens to the little loud after all of this." Sam also records this.

Lincoln looks to Jordan with a slight glare. "This is all on you, you know that my love?"

Jordan giggles. "Sorry, but not sorry. Plus, you'll thank me later."

Lincoln is then grabbed by Dana, she places a kiss on both his cheeks and then on more to his forehead and then pulls him into a hug. Lincoln turns red from this and feels a bit woozy.

Next Becky, pulls him into a hug and then kisses both his cheek and one for his nose and she giggles seeing him looking confused, she then helps him up from almost sinking and she hands him over to Jackie and Mandee.

The two girls both giggle and they both smother his face with kisses, but avoiding the lips. Those are Jordan's territory. They then snuggle the boy close to each other, so he's pretty much sandwiched in between the two now 17 year old friends of Leni.

All the others can do is giggle and laugh at this, Lincoln on the other hand has no clue what the hell is happening. But his mind feels as if this is the best day of his life, and that he shouldn't hate Jordan for coming up with this crazy idea. Being snuggled and kissed by 4 hot teen girls, and in their bathing suits too.

Soon the barrage was now over, and they let Lincoln lean onto the wall and have this goofy smile on his face. "Aw, look at him. He's such a goof like this and his smile is kinda adorable" said Dana.

Stella chuckles. "Kinda like Simon when we shared some romantic moments."

Simon raises his shades. "Is that what I look like when I get into a love daze?"

Sam chuckles. "Pretty much, and I got the pics to prove it too bro."

"Good job Linc, maybe you can show this to your guy friend when they get back" said Luna. "Sure as heck Rusty is gonna pass out from this and start worshipping you." They all laugh at the thought of it."

Jordan then swims over to Lincoln. "You still alive in there handsome?"

All Lincoln can do was utter out the words. "Buh ….. Buh ….. Buh ….. Buh …. Buh." They all giggle at this, then Jordan helps him up so he doesn't sink. She then has another idea. "One more person left, how about it Pingrey?"

They all gasp at what Jordan just suggested and they look to Carol. Carol is shocked by this. "Are you sure? I mean I don't wanna make things a bit awkward between the three of us."

Jordan nods. "I think you need to let some things out to my boyfriend, some things from those many months ago. So, go ahead Carol." She lets Lincoln float to Carol and she grabs him. Luna could also tell what this is all about.

Carol looks to the white-haired boy and his still stunned, love dazed face. Carol smirks and she kisses both his cheeks and then his forehead, she strokes away his white hair and she hugs him close. "Lincoln, I'm sorry for allowing myself to be seen like you all those months ago. That was the worst thing I have ever done and I know you have forgiven me about it, some part of me thinks I deserve no forgiveness after what I did."

The others are shocked by this, but they know this was Jordan's plan. To see if Carol still feels bad, from what happened months ago after Lincoln's near death experience from Tetherby.

Lincoln snaps out of it and he hugs Carol back. "Carol, I can't stay upset at someone forever, you just wanted to have fun and I get it. I don't want you to feel like this, or to any of you."

Carol just continues to hug Lincoln. "I will do whatever I can to help keep an eye on you and Jordan, you guys can always count on me to back you guys up. Like Luna, I'll be like the second legal guardian."

Luna smiles. "That sounds like a rad idea with me dude. I'm okay with it, we all have some weight we gotta carry and some things to get off our backs."

They then break the hug. "You okay Carol?" asked Lincoln.

Carol nods. "I am, this was nice." She then looks to Jordan. "Thanks for letting me do this Jordan."

Jordan smiles and nods. "No prob Carol, also I guess the whole deal we made can be, put on hold until the time is right. We don't really need it anytime soon."

Lincoln then goes over to Jordan, but then he goes back to Carol and he kisses her cheek, making her turn red and look down to the white-haired boy. "Thanks for the hug, it snapped me out of my daze there."

Carol smiled. "Anytime Lincoln, anytime." They then go back to relaxing in the waters.

Lincoln kisses Jordan by the lips. "This was the best idea you got, and thanks for letting them do this to me."

Jordan giggles. "It's the least I could do, the best way to let their old crush out is to let them know how much they care and help them move on."

The others chuckle at Jordan's words of wisdom. "You are one smart girl, Jordan" said Stella. That one they all agree on. This summer just got hotter for them, let's hope they can do more as the days go by.

Day 5 to the 7 day stay at the Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel.

**A/N: I got this idea, after re-reading the story "Gal Pals" Sorry, but it got to me, again. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/21/20.**


	255. Chapter 255

**Chapter 255**

(_Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel Bar._)

All of the louds, along with the Rosato's, Sharps and the teen friends are enjoying some nice breakfast.

"So, does anyone have any plans on what to do today?" asked Lynn Sr. as he eats his waffle sandwich.

"Lucy and I are gonna see who can go low on the beach Tikki party nearby and sure as heck I have been doing a lot of stretching and bone bending, so I know how low I can go" said Lynn Jr.

Lucy smirks. "We'll see how low you can go, when I beat you in the dirt LJ." They all go "Oh!" at what she just said, and this makes Lynn smirk, she liked a competitive spirit.

"You are literally going into the beach fun spirit Luce, we're proud of you" said Lori.

"Yeah, normally you'd just read your books under an umbrella" said Leni. "But seeing you have fun with us is so much better."

"Thanks guys, I guess you can say Lincoln showed me the light out of the darkness, but deep down I'll always be the same Gothic sister you've all come to know and love" replied Lucy.

They all look to Lincoln. "Way to go baby bro, way to go." Luna ruffles his hair making him chuckle.

"I did what I had to do to show Lucy how much fun it is to have some nice fun on the beach, with the rest of the family" replied Lincoln. "Also, does anyone else have any plans?"

"Well, like Lynn and Lucy we're also going to the big Tikki party next door" said Jackie. "We are so going to get our hoola groove on, and see those awesome fire breathing guys too."

"We're going to hang out till the fun stops at night" cheered Fiona. "Or until we all have to get some sleep, either way it's gonna be fun."

"That does sound nice, I think my wife and I will join you" said Rick. "We could use some Hawaiian style party time."

Jesse looks to her daughter "What about you sweetie? Any plans with Lincoln?"

"Well, Linc and I are gonna go and explore the shallows along with Simon and Stella" replied Jordan. "It would be fun to just explore the aquarium, but I think some underwater time in an actual reef sounds nice."

"We voted on it" replied Lincoln. "And don't worry guys, we're gonna be safe and we'll make sure we don't get lost when we're swimming and Simon did some research on the area today."

"There won't be any strong currents for today so we won't get swept away into open water or hit our heads on anything" replied Simon. "Sure as heck we are not going to make the same repeat as last year with Lincoln." They all recalled that one, mostly Lynn Jr. Some part of her blames herself for Lincoln almost getting killed.

"But just to be safe." Lisa hands them some goggles and they glow red in the middle. "These have tracking devices and so will the snorkels you 4 will be using, I also installed an emergency alarm system into mother, father, and the Rosato parents and to Luna and Sam's phones. Should something happen to them, then you're phones will create a beeping sound that will alert you and help you track down where they could be. It's full proof."

They were impressed, Lisa came prepared this time so they don't have the same issue again. "I guess this is okay, thanks Lisa" said Stella.

"Just doing my part in making sure we don't get harmed or worse, also we will have Patriot and Valkyrie take to the skies and watch over you both from above, I plan on keeping an eye on their chicks while they enjoy some eagle couple flying time. I think I've had my time in the sun and sand for too long and now I could use some indoor time" replied Lisa.

"Okay Lisa, you can stay in the room of Lincoln, Luna and Jordan" replied Rita. "Just try and be careful and don't break anything, okay?"

"Understood and do not worry, I'll be reading for the whole time as I keep an eye on our eagles offspring" replied Lisa. "And I should let you know Lucy that you sand fortress is still there."

They all look to the beach and they see the large fortress made of sand, the same one Lucy made and this makes Lana and Lola smile. "Looks like we know what to do!"

"Just try not to hurt yourselves guys" replied Lucy. "And don't get into any trouble, other kids wanna play in that sand fortress too."

"No need to worry Luce, I'll be shore to keep an eye out on the twins, we gotta be watery careful for whatever happens next and with Lily with me, we won't be getting any wetter" said Luan. "Hahahaha! Get it?" They all groan from her pun.

"Well, your mom and I have our own plans and that involves us being buried in the sand, the spa can wait for after" said Lynn Sr.

"The spa is going to be so relaxing, but I would like to know how it feels to be in the whole buried in the sand thing" replied Rita.

"Well, Leni and I are going for another round at the spa, I could use some rejuvenating time before Bobby calls me" replied Lori. "Also, I found this flier this morning." She hands it to Lincoln.

"Says here they're gonna have an eating contest later in the afternoon" said Lincoln.

"What?!" Lynn Jr grabs he flier from Lincoln and sees it. "Oh yeah, I am so going to win this one."

"We'll see about that kid." They all turn and see the man who said that. (_Cue Meat on the Table theme song!_) Ryback! "I am going to win it, because no one and I mean no one is as hungry as me, the big guy, Ryback! And when I'm hungry, then they gotta Feed. Me. More!"

Lynn Jr snickers. "Oh, we got ourselves a challenge! Bring it on Mr. Big Guy!"

"See you in the noon time by the eating contest kid." Ryback then walks out of the hotel with a wicked smile on his face. The others are kinda shocked by this.

"Lynn, you just provoked Ryback and from what I have known, he is one hungry man" said Lincoln.

"We'll see, we'll see" replied Lynn Jr. She then goes back to eating her breakfast and so do the others, they all had a big fay ahead of them and coming tomorrow is something even bigger.

Soon, they all finish their breakfast and are headed back to their rooms, but then Lincoln and Jordan stop their parents. "Mom, dad, guys we want you four to have these." Lincoln gives them the tickets.

"What? But, you guys won them" said Jesse. "Why are you guys handing these to us?" The others also notice this, Luna and Sam smirk and they know it's time.

"We know, we did win them but we believe you guys deserve them" replied Jordan. "You guys have been taking care of all of us for a long, long time and we all think you guys deserve some well needed vacation, the four of you or if you guys want just the two couples who are the hardest working parents we know."

"And think of this as another way to say sorry for ruining the hotel time you guys wanted that last time" said Lincoln. "This is more than Aloha Beach, this is all about Hawaii."

Lynn Sr, Rita, Rick and Jesse are stunned, they look to their kids and smile and they hug Lincoln and Jordan. "You guys are so thoughtful, thank you guys" said Rita.

"This has got to be the best thing ever" said Lynn Sr with tears.

"This is really nice of you kids to do, but what about us not being here?" asked Rick. "Where will you guys stay?"

They break the hug. "Well, they could stay over at Aunt Ruth's" said Rita. The very thought of that was not good at all.

"Actually, Jordan and I came up with a plan" said Lincoln and that was enough to make them sigh in relief. "Let's just say we made a Great Lakes Call and we might be able to spend a whole week with them."

The loud kids are shocked by this, Luna knows and she smiles. "Best plan Lincoln and Jordan have ever made, now we don't have to suffer for one week."

Rita and Lynn Sr think about it. "Well, I guess it sounds okay. We can talk more about this when we get back home on Sunday" said Rita.

Lincoln and Jordan are then hoisted up and cheered on by the rest of the loud sisters, they were all cheering that they were happy they don't have to suffer at Aunt Ruth's, this questions Rick and Jesse and they look to Rita. "What's this about Aunt Ruth anyway?" That was something Rita and Lynn Sr. have to explain to them, soon.

(_Later._)

Lincoln, Jordan, Stella and Simon are now by the sands and looking to the water, they have snorkels and goggles ready and they're in their bathing suits. "You guys ready for this?" asked Stella.

"Born ready!" said Jordan. "Also, we gotta remember that if something does go wrong then we trigger the alarms on our water-proof phones so Luna and Sam will now." They look to the beach and they see Luna and Sam underneath an umbrella and waving at them listening to some music.

They wave back to Luna and Sam. "But just to recall dudes, that Lisa also added some security to our snorkels and goggles, we'll be safe and in good hands if something does go wrong. But I highly doubt it" replied Simon. "Also, it's nice of Lisa to modify our snorkels, now we can be able to breathe air through some kind of water to oxygen conversion stuff tech or whatever."

"Leave it to Lisa to make things a whole lot better with that big brain of hers" replied Stella.

Lincoln then looks to his friends and smiles, he can see they are all stoked for this. "Well, let's rock guys." They walk towards the water and reach the shallow sandy waters and they dive.

Luna and Sam watch as they were no longer in view and were now underwater. Luna sighs and feels kinda tense, Sam notices this. "Luna, calm down. They'll be fine and remember that if something does go wrong then they'll signal us, plus they're tough when they're together."

"Yeah, I know that" replied Luna. "I just got this bad feeling dude, like something is gonna happen. Something dangerous."

Sam sighs. "You're not the only one Luna. I kinda have that feeling too, ever since Simon took the hits from those dogs, I feel like something bad is gonna happen too. But I gotta have faith in my little bro that he can handle this, they're all stronger when they're together. Like a team, like a band."

Luna smiles and she pulls Sam close to her. "Yeah, you're right. What could possibly go wrong under there? We're nowhere near any bad reefs with some dangerous fish and sure as heck Lion and Scorpion Fish don't swim in the waters of Michigan, I think they'll be fine."

Luna and Sam enjoy their time together and they watch Lola and Lana play in the sand fortress with some kids, and Luan has placed the flag on top and laughs maniacally.

While everyone is enjoying their fun, they have no clue what's prowling beneath the waves. Luna does notice something, but then she rubs her eyes and sees it's gone. '_Huh, I thought I saw something, must be seeing things._' Luna then puts on her shades and takes no notice to what it was.

Patriot and Valkyrie fly off and patrol the waters from above, but they did not spot the large predatory sea creature.

(_By the water._)

Fiona and Miguel are both on surf boards and waiting for a wave to arrive. "You know, this is a good idea. Way better than having a party time, just some adrenaline burning surf" said Miguel.

"Yeah, though this is taking kinda long" said Fiona. "Where the heck is that wave anyway?"

Then Jackie and Mandee arrive on surfboards. "Mind if we join you guys?" asked Jackie.

"Sure, though I don't see any waves coming in" replied Miguel.

They look around. "There's one" said Jackie. They spot the wave from the distance about to make its way, so they paddle with their surf boards to the wave. But they don't know they swam right above a large predatory sea beast.

Jackie accidently hits the sea beast and it swims off. "Huh?" She looks around and sees nothing. "Weird." She then follows the others so they can surf the incoming wave.

(_Under water._)

Lincoln, Jordan, Simon and Stella continue swimming and then they make it, they have arrived to the shallows of the reef and they are amazed at what they see.

This was kinda odd, there are thousands of corals in the area, they spot lots of tropical fish and they are all amazing to look at. Jordan is confused, how the heck are reef fish even here. But she decides not to bother and just enjoy this.

Lincoln and Jordan spot two angel fish swimming side-by-side, Stella sees a puffer fish and she scares it and the puffer fish inflates and drifts away and Simon sees some clownfish by some sea anemones and he takes a picture of it.

They were impressed at the wildlife living by the waters of Aloha beach, they continue to look around and even spot some sardines swim by and a large Grouper fish, which they avoid. That guy is huge and has a big mouth.

They spot a Moray eel peeking out of its hideout, then they get startled when an octopus attacks it and they decide to swim elsewhere.

They spot a crab walking by the sea floor, but then it gets devoured by a sand fish. Okay, they did not see that one coming.

They see a colorful cuttlefish hovering by and then it strikes down a shrimp and eats it, looks like they made their way to the fish eat fish area.

Simon then swims off and he sees the one fish they did not see coming, he then signals Stella, Lincoln and Jordan to come and see this and they all are shocked, the one fish they did not think would live in their waters. A Coelacanth, the living fossil fish.

They look in awe at this fish and take some pictures. They are so going to let Lisa see this, they then see the prehistoric living fish swim downwards. It then hit them and they look down and see the dark abyss at the bottom, they were now away from the reef.

With quick instincts they swim back to the reef and just in time too, they spotted some sea horses by the coral branches and Lincoln and Jordan spot the Crown of Thorns Starfish crawling onto a brain coral.

They look to the calm and peaceful nature of the reef, but they fail to notice the large shadow looming over them and passing by. Stella sees the large shadow, but she looks around and it's gone. '_What the heck was that?_'

Just then Stella notices something in the distance and it's getting closer, and bigger and even bigger and then she goes wide eyed. '_Oh god!_'

Stella pushes Simon, Lincoln and Jordan aside and she also swims off and they see the Great White Shark pass by them and devour a parrot fish. They go shocked and see this large Apex predator of the sea.

'_We have to get out of here!_' Lincoln then signals them they have to swim for it, but then Stella signals them not to move. Sharks attack things that are panicking in the water, and they might smell fear. Yeah, they're all afraid right now.

Simon spots the shark coming around, he then sees the octopus. '_Sorry about this buddy._' He grabs the tentacle and he cuts it off and the octopus panics and swims off, the movement of the panicking cephalopod gets the sharks attention.

Lincoln, Jordan, Simon and Stella then swim the other direction, back to the beach, and at the same time they push the button on their phones and it sends the signal to Luna and Sam.

(_On the beach._)

Luna and Sam enjoy this nice and soothing moment. They close their eyes and snuggle close, but then they're phones go off and they're eyes go wide and they look at their phones. ""We have to save them!"

They get off the blanket and run to the waters, Luan and the twins notice this and they also go after them. "What the heck is going on?" asked Luan.

Luna and Sam look to the waters for any sign of them. "Lincoln and the others sent us a signal and we think they're in trouble!" said Sam. Luna then dives into the water and she swims for it, the people on the beach see this and go see what was happening.

Not too far, Mandie, Jackie, Miguel and Fiona notice this and they too swim to where Luna is headed.

(_Underwater._)

Lincoln, Jordan, Simon and Stella continue their swim through the waters, but then they see the octopus deliver and inky blow to the shark and swim off. The shark is disoriented and sees the kids swimming and goes after them. The kids see this and they swim faster.

The shark comes around and they dodge it, the shark makes a hard turn but some broken net gets caught to its fin and it tries to go after them, the kids dodge its attack again, but it almost had Stella in its jaws.

The shark makes another hard turn and it goes after Jordan, but it gets attacked from above. Patriot and Valkyrie dive bomb and thy strike the shark as they fly up and down with their beaks and talons ready.

The Great White Shark panics and uses its tail to scare them off and it dives deep and tries to surface to attack them. Lincoln pushes Jordan out of the way and Lincoln is tackled by the large sea beast, he doesn't hit the jaws but his leg is caught in the tangled net on its fin. '_Oh no!_' He sees they are about to breach from the water.

'_Lincoln!_' They then get grabbed by Luna, and they follow her to the surface. They all surface from the water and Miguel, Fiona, Jackie and Mandee help them onto their surf boards. "Are you guys okay?" asked Fiona.

"Where the heck is Lincoln?" asked Jackie.

"Shark!" they yelled. "What?!" Luna looks around and then something dark comes from the waters nearby and something breaches out.

Everyone, and I mean everyone are shocked at what they see. A large Great White Shark, comes out of the water, with Patriot and Valkyrie flying in to attack and they see Lincoln Loud, leg stuck to the net and he's screaming. "Shark in the water!"

The shark then dives back in, Patriot and Valkyrie have lose sight of the boy and the sea creature. The louds are in shock and so are the Rosato's. "Lincoln!"

The Rock then rips his white shirt off. "Time for some Samoan style shark fight!" The Rock and his cousins the Usos head for the jet skis and they make their way to them.

Luna then takes Simon's snorkel and she dives into the water, she has to save Lincoln before the shark swims for open water. Luna looks around and swims in place, she doesn't see anything, all she can see is blue water everywhere. She then sees a rope, which is from the others on their surfboards. Luna knows what they're going to do and she ties it around her waist.

Luna looks around. '_Where are you Lincoln? Come on bro, where the heck are you? Don't you dare leave me!_' She then looks to her phone and she sees his signal is far, she then has an idea. She grabs a sardine and she breaks its midsection.

The little fish panics and swims with its blood seeping out. '_Come on you oversized apex son of a bitch, give me back my brother!_' She then sees something, something big and coming in fast. Luna looks to her phone and she sees Lincoln's signal is getting closer. '_Gotcha!_'

She then sees the Great White Shark coming in towards her. Luna also sees Lincoln struggling to free himself, Luna then grabs the fish and waves it around, getting the sharks attention to come to her. '_Come on big guy! Nice and sweet teen meat right here!_'

Lincoln sees Luna being bait for the shark. '_Luna, no!_' The shark has its jaws open and charges, Luna moves out of the way and she grabs Lincoln. But he's still stuck and now Luna is also dragged with him and the shark. '_Whoa!_'

Now both louds are being dragged by the shark, but it gets worse. The rope around her waist, leads back to the others on their surfboards.

On the surface, Fiona, Miguel, Jackie, Mandee, Simon, Stella and Jordan see the rope that they tossed to Luna move fast and the rope is connected to the other boards, they're eyes go wide for they know what is about to happen next. "Oh shoot."

They all get pulled like a freaking high speed train of surf boards and they all scream and panic and pass by The Rock and the Usos. "What the heck was that about?"

Under the water, Lincoln holds onto Luna, Luna sees her brother trying to be brave. She needs to do something or they'll all be dragged into open water, so she does the unthinkable and she slowly grabs onto the sharks fin and gets close to the head of the beast.

Lincoln sees this and he manages to break free, but he follows Luna. They can't let this shark stay near the beach, they have to chase it away.

Luna makes it to the sharks head and it looks to her, Luna has a meaner glare and she readies her hand. '_This is for taking my brother you mealy mouthed bastard!_' Luna slams her fist onto the face and she hits the eye of the shark.

The shark panics and tries to shake them off, but it swims to open water which makes things worse for the guys being dragged.

Lincoln and Luna hold on tight, then Lincoln opens his eyes and he goes wide eyed at what he sees. He nudges Luna and she also goes wide eyed at what she sees. '_Oh dang it._' Luna holds onto Lincoln hand and Lincoln holds onto her.

They're about to go face to face with a pod of Humpback Whales! The shark swims above the whales while thrashing around and dragging the kids and the others on their conga line of surfboards.

The humpback whale notices this and sees the shark as a threat to her young one, so she waits for the right moment. As soon as the shark is near the tail, the mother humpback whale uses its tail to catapult the shark out of the water.

From the surface the teens see the shark getting launched out of the water with Lincoln and Luna screaming. "What the heck?" asked Mandee, they then realize what was going to happen next for them. "Oh no."

The rope is pulled upwards and they too get pulled out of the water and into the air.

Everyone on the beach see the kids and the shark coming right back to the shallows. Luna kicks the shark away and she hugs Lincoln, Jordan also goes closer and holds onto them.

The surfboards land onto the sand and close to hitting the loud and Rosato parents, Simon and Stella land right into the sand fortress, therefore it gets demolished, they surface and spit out sand. "What the heck was that?!" said Stella in shock.

"I don't think I wanna go back on that ride, ever" said Simon, but then he gets hugged by Sam who is in tears and happy he was okay. Sam also hugs Stella.

The four teens land into the pool and they surface. "Okay, that was crazy!" sai Miguel.

Luna, Jordan and Lincoln land into the water and make a big splash. As for the Great White Shark, it lands onto one of the burning torches and is impaled. The people are grossed out by it, but the shark still twitches and they all run for it.

The louds and the others head to the water and look for Lincoln, Luna and Jordan. "Where the heck are they?!" asked Jesse. "Jordan!"

Then they see something. "There!" said Leni. They go over and they see Lincoln and Jordan dragging Luna out of the water, Sam goes over and helps them. "Luna!"

They place Luna onto the sand, and they see she wasn't breathing. "No! No Luna, no! Please wake up!" Lincoln then thinks fast and he presses his hands onto her lungs and he does CPR on his sister, Dana was about to come and help and so was the Rock, but they see Lincoln was doing it already.

Lincoln does chest compressions one more time, and then he does CPR once again.

Luna then starts to cough up water and take in a deep breath of air. "Wha? What happened?" Luna sees Lincoln in tears and he hugs her. "Lincoln, you're okay!" Luna also hugs her brother back.

"You're alive Luna, you're alive!" cried Lincoln. Jordan and Sam are in tears and they too join in on the hug, Lincoln just saved Luna, Luna's brother saved her.

Soon the rest of the louds and the others arrive, but all that mattered to Lincoln was that Luna was okay and breathing again, they all continue to hug each other after what they almost lost, again.

Day 6 to the 7 day stay at the Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel.

**A/N: This took some time to make, but I am glad I finished it and they almost got themselves killed from the whole thing. Let's see what will happen tomorrow for them on the last day, and just to note it's also going to be the 4th of July too. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Note: No Animal was harmed in the making of this chapter, it's all fictional guys.**

**Also, the idea of them staying at Great Lake City is a future one week chapter event with the assistance from Vasmasdas1.**

**Date made: 6/21/20.**


	256. Chapter 256

**Chapter 256**

(_July 4, Saturday. Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel._)

Luna opens her eyes to the rays of the sun coming through the balcony window and she looks around. She then recalls what had almost happened to her. '_Whoa! Was it all just a dream?_' Then she feels like something is weighing her down.

Luna looks to her sides and she sees Lincoln and Jordan hugging onto her on her right side and Sam on her left, in their pajamas and fast asleep with one heck of a grip and making Luna lay back down.

Luna then realizes. '_I-It wasn't …. It wasn't a dream, it was all real! The Shark, Lincoln, Jordan, and the Whale and …. Me almost dying. Whoa!_' Luna look to Lincoln who is hugging her tightly and shedding a lone tear. Luna looks to her brother with a sad look and she kisses his forehead.

This makes the white-haired boy stir and he slowly opens his eyes and he sees his third oldest sister awake and smiling at him. "Morning little brother, you doing okay?"

Lincoln just looks to her with a few tears and he snuggles close to her side. "Please don't leave Luna, please don't leave us, don't leave me sis. I don't want you to go."

Luna can see how distressed he was when she almost died. She pulls her brother close to her and she kisses his forehead. "I ain't going no place bro, no one is separating us and I am not letting you go onto your journeys alone, not now and not ever."

Lincoln continues to lightly sob onto his sister's side and hug her tightly, Luna does her best to calm her brother down. She then closes her eyes and hums a soothing tune to calm him down, but they both fail to see Sam and Jordan awake and looking at them with worried expressions.

Jordan nearly lost Lincoln to the shark, or worse, he could've been sent out at sea and never seen again.

Seeing Luna not breathing was the one thing that put so much fear into the mind of Sam, she wasn't ready to lose Luna, not like this. But she was greatful for Lincoln to help keep her brother and the bothers safe, but she too was worried about Lincoln and the saddened condition he is in.

Sam then places a kiss onto Luna's cheek. Luna opens her eyes and she smiles seeing Sam, Sam also smiles and she looks to Jordan, and motions her to come with her out of the room and give these two some alone time.

Jordan smiles, but first she kisses Lincoln on the cheek and then she follows Sam out of the room, though she had to go to the bathroom and get ready for the day. Sam also has to do the same thing.

Lincoln and Luna remain on the bed Luna is laying in and she just stares at the ceiling and then she looks to Lincoln who was now calmed down but still upset. "There, there Lincoln. Everything is okay now, nothing is gonna hurt us and If you want we can just spend the rest of the day indoors."

Lincoln then breaks the hug and he sits up, Luna also does the same. "Lincoln, you okay bro?"

Lincoln sighs and just look down onto the bed. "Luna, this is our last day here and we're going to head home tomorrow, or tonight. I don't even know anymore and I wanna spend what's left of this day. With you sis." Lincoln then hugs Luna and she hugs him back.

"Then let's do it bro, just you and me. Whatever we wanna do, we do it together. As big sis and little bro" replied Luna. She then strokes his hair and hen kisses his forehead and then kisses his cheeks.

This makes Lincoln smile and he snuggles closer to his sister and they both chuckle and smile.

Luna then hears the sound of the American Anthem coming from the hotel, she then sees out the window the American flag being raised up and Patriot and Valkyrie flying around it. She knows what day it is.

"Happy 4th of July bro, and a happy independence Day Lincoln." They had a heck of a day ahead of them, before they all have to head home.

(_Later._)

Lincoln and Luna are now in the lobby and they see he people there clap for them, for what they did yesterday in stopping that shark from doing any more damage and for the courage from the two kids.

Lincoln and Luna smile and they wave back, they then see the rest of their friends and family and they go over and hug them. "Are you guys feeling okay?" asked Rita. "You guys feeling upset?"

"We're fine mom, just happy to be alive. The both of us" replied Lincoln.

Simon and Stella hug Lincoln. "Thanks for saving us out there Lincoln."

"You two were the greatest team to make that shark kick the bucket like that" said Dana.

"A lot of people here are cheering you guys on for what you have done and so are we" said Fiona.

"For all my living living with you all, I have never seen any form of courage like what you two did yesterday" replied Lori. "You two are braver than any of us, you guys took on a shark and saved everyone from getting turned into food for that thing."

"And a good thing that shark is gone, the biologists came and checked on the shark and it turns out this hark was notorious for killing more than ten people at random and as it turns out it is like that because something has been lodged into its brain. The shattered piece of a harpoon, the brain was damaged and it became a ransacking beast eating anything in its wake. Not normal for the common Great White Shark" replied Lisa.

Lincoln and Luna now felt bad for the shark. "So that explains why I saw the big scar on its head, that must be where the harpoon entered" said Luna.

"Poor big guy, I know I should be scared. But now I'm not, the shark wasn't to blame, but the fisherman who tried to hunt it and made it do all of this" replied Lincoln.

"Well, at least we're all okay and that shark has been put out of its misery." Lucy then realizes what she just said. "Huh, I guess I'm back to being the dark little girl again, wicked."

"Alright everyone, this is our last day here. So, does anyone have any plans for today?" asked Carol.

They all give out what they're all going to do. Some of them will be on the beach having some fun, enjoying the waters now that it's safer than it was before and most will be at the bar and doing some chatter time.

Carol smiles at all their ideas for what to do. Then she makes an announcement. "Well, I'm glad you're all going to be doing your own things, and now for the best part. Tonight is going to be a beach party in the resort and I think it's the best way to spend our last moments of fun here. What do you guys say?"

They all nodded and liked the idea. Then Luan looks to Lincoln and Luna. "What are you guys going to do for this last day?" They others also look to them.

"Well, little bro made the suggestion that I spend the whole day with him. After what we both have been through, I think it's only cool and fair to be chillin' with my baby bro" replied Luna.

"And I think it's a good idea too." They all see the manager Anthony Price Williams headed towards them. "You two have teamed up to not just save your friends and loved ones, but also saved this resort, hotel and the beach from that beast. Now, we can't let you guys stay for one more day, but I can let you all have some fun with no charge at all."

They all smile and cheer from that, then Anthony looks to Lincoln and Luna. "And you two can have the spa all to yourselves, not much people are going to be going there later. So, you two can have some fun in there. Just the two of you."

Lincoln and Luna smile hearing that. "Thank you sir, we're going to be having the best big sis and little bro time ever" said Lincoln.

Jordan then kisses Lincoln's cheek. "Go and have fun with your big sis Lincoln. Sam and I are gonna do something else together."

Sam also kisses Luna's cheek and she hugs her. "We're gonna be on the beach and having some girl-to-girl moment, we're not in the mood for any seaside fun. A little too much for that since yesterday."

"Same here" replied Stella. She and Simon are just going to take a nice stroll around the beach.

"Alright guys, let's get to it!" said Lynn Sr. They all split up and go on to spend their last summer fun at the Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel.

Lincoln and Luna both go back to the spa. "You ready for some relaxing time again little brother?" asked Luna.

"As long as your there to keep me company, I am stoked on trying anything" replied Lincoln. They both head in and change out of their clothes, and luckily they have their bathing suits on and make their first stop at the Sauna.

"Now this is going to be the start of a whole new summer moment for the two of us" said Lincoln. "I wonder what Jordan and Sam are doing, they seemed okay with us just being together for the day. You think they'd want in on this too?"

"They said they're gonna spend some time together, so why not just let them. Besides, we both deserve this, after what we both almost went through." Luna pulls her brother close to her and she hugs him. Lincoln leans his head onto her shoulder and they both close their eyes and enjoy the steam.

Then Lincoln's towel falls off, he then goes down and reaches for it. "If this were with the others, then it would've been awkward." Luna chuckles, she was glad it was just them. They're both used to each other, and sharing things.

(_On the beach._)

Jordan and Sam are both underneath the shade of an umbrella and both of them are looking at everyone else having fun on the beach.

They see Lola and Lana helping rebuild the Sand fortress after it was destroyed when Simon and Stella crashed onto it. Though, it looks like they're going to build something else, something bigger.

Lisa is by the shores of the water and she's checking on any signs of animal movement through the research of water, and keeping an eye on her taking a stroll is Simon and Stella. Lisa agreed to go with them, she seems safe with others who can keep an eye on her while she's doing her own thing.

They spot Dana, Becky, Fiona, Miguel, Jackie and Mandee surfing alongside the Usos and The Rock. Oh yeah! Lori and Leni are both sun bathing alongside Teri and Whitney, they do take some pics of their friends surfing.

Lynn Sr and Rita are with Rick and Jesse Rosato with Luan and Lily at the swimming pool, they'd rather be there than in the open sea water. Lynn Jr is having another eating contest, with Ryback, again and this time John Cena is judging them!

Jordan sighs. "Sam, yesterday has got to be the worst moment for all of us."

Sam sighs. "I get it kid, we've been through hell and high water. But yesterday was a critical moment for all of us, but mostly for Lincoln and Luna. Linc, could've been eaten or swept away from us and Luna almost drowned."

Sam then sees Jordan looking down with sadness and feels like crying, but then Sam pulls her close. "Hang in there Jordan, we're both lovers of two louds who care for them and we're not going to let either of them lose each other or us. Got it?"

Jordan smiles. "Yeah, you're right. We just have to think of the positives right? We just have to be there for them, and make sure things don't turn out bad once again."

Sam smiles and she hugs Jordan, and she does what Luna would do. She strokes the Rosato girl's hair and then kisses her forehead and closes her eyes as she hugs her.

Jordan smiles and she too accepts this, this moment that seems similar to what Luna and Lincoln do.

After a few minutes of pure peace and silence. "This is weird isn't it?" asked Sam.

Jordan chuckles. "Yeah, yeah this is kinda weird. Luna and Lincoln seem to do it better, they're bond knows how to show their affection for each other."

They then break the hug. "So, Whatcha wanna do now?" asked Sam. They then spot a vendor strolling on the beach with shaved ice. They both smile. "Looks like we're both thinking of the same thing."

"We should inform the others too, they might want in on this" replied Jordan. Sam and Jordan get up and they head to the vendor and also get the attention of the others.

Lola and Lana head their quickly for some shave ice, followed by Lucy who surfaces from the sand.

Lynn Jr and Ryback see this. Ryback then gets an idea "Whoever gets the brain freeze first loses!"

"Bring it on Big Guy!" Lynn Jr and Ryback race off to get some shaved ice, leaving John Cena alone with the table of hotdogs.

"What about the hotdogs, burgers and pizzas?" asked John Cena. "I wore this referee shirt for a reason guys." Then he sees Goldberg and Rob Van Dam eat instead.

"Can't let these go to waste dude" said Rob Van Dam as he eats a pizza between a burger.

"Let's east this before it goes bad." Goldberg wraps the hotdog in a pizza and eats it. John Cena sighs and also joins them.

(_In the spa._)

Lincoln and Luna are now in the hot tub, and both of them are chillaxing within the waters as the bubbles start to form up. Luna has her arms outstretched and Lincoln lays onto her shoulder.

"This sure feels good, always nice to feel them bubbles onto the skin" said Luna as she sighs from this moment. She then sees Lincoln just looking at the water. "Lincoln, you okay bro?"

"It was scary Luna" replied Lincoln with a hint of sadness in his voice. "It was scary being dragged by that shark, I have been through so much disaster as of lately. I got beaten up, fought old and new enemies, almost got left behind on an island with Jordan, nearly died from some fat old rich guy and experienced getting shot. But what happened yesterday, that was different and … and scary."

Luna can tell, the whole thing may have left a scarring imprint onto Lincoln's mind. Luna pulls him close to her. "No need to be afraid anymore bro, it's all over now and we're both okay."

"But the worse of all." Lincoln swallows his fear and words. "You. You came and tried to save me, you fought that shark, you held onto me when we were launched out of the water." Tears start to form into his eyes. "You …. Y-You almost …. Almost drowned. You almost …. D-Died, Luna ….. You risked yourself, just …. Just to save me …. Jordan, us …. I didn't want you to go Luna." Lincoln breaks down crying in his hands.

Luna embraces her crying brother. "Shh, Shhh. Lincoln it's alright now. We're not gonna get hurt anymore, look where we are now. We're not out at sea, there is no shark anymore and I'm still kicking and breathing. All because of you."

Lincoln calms down and looks to Luna. Luna sees his tear stained face and she wipes them off of him. "Lincoln, you saved me. You saved my life, and I am forever greatful for that. Heck Sam is also happy that I'm back, because of you. I owe my life to you now, you gave me another chance to live and a new reason. I'm going to be there to help you, and also save you."

Lincoln then recalls something. "Luna, don't you see it? We're even now."

Luna is confused by this. "Even? What do you mean were even? What're you talking about little bro?"

"Y-You, you gave me a pint of your life, and I gave you a breath of mine. You saved me through blood transfusion and I saved you through CPR" replied Lincoln, he still looks kinda sad. "We're even now Luna, I said I would do anything to have your back and I did. You don't owe me anything sis, I saved you after you saved me. So it's only fair for you to know this."

Luna understands this. She then hugs him once more. "True, still I am going to continue being there for you. I'm not going to let you fight your own fights, or stand up to people who think they can mess with you. You're big sis/Guardian is here now. Forever and ever baby boy of mine."

Lincoln sheds some more tears and he hugs her tight. "I love you so much sis, I don't ever want you to leave mom."

Luna smiles and she kisses his forehead. "I love you too Linky, and I ain't going nowhere and no one is gonna drag me down, my sweet _wayward son_."

They both stay like this, the time for relaxing seems to have opened up their emotions and helped them understand how they feel, and they have a long way to heal up after what happened, again.

(_Back on the beach._)

Lori, Leni, Sam and Jordan are all enjoying some nice sun time, they have finished with their shaved ice and are letting the sun onto their skin. "This is what I call hot summer fun time, even though were just relaxing" replied Leni.

"True." Lori then takes a selfie of herself and she sends it. "Bobby is so going to like this."

"Well, he'll be happier once we arrive to the city for one whole week soon" replied Sam. "And you'll also being going gaga over him as well." They all chuckle at that.

"So, so true Sam" replied Lori, she then takes a selfie with all of them and she posts it. "Hashtag, summer fun with some good friends, and post." Lori then let's her phone onto the table nearby.

"By the way, where the heck did Whitney and Teri go?" asked Jordan.

"Over there" replied Leni. Jordan sees the two girls playing volleyball alongside Jackie and Mandee and then Rob Van Dam and Trish Stratus join in.

Jordan chuckles. "We are making a lot of good friends on this beach, ain't nothing going to ruin this last day fun of ours." They sigh and agree with her.

"Hello there ladies." Lori, Leni, Sam and Jordan remove their shades and they see 4 boys in front of them. "You girls looking for some guys to chill with, because we're single and ready for some summer fun."

"Who the heck are you weirdoes?" asked Lori.

"Sorry lady, the names Roderick Carson and these are my bro's. Jerry, Chester and Edison. We're the Carson bros and we're here for some summer fun." They do some weird pose as if they were some kind of rip-off Power Rangers team.

The four boys: Roderick: 18, blonde hair, muscular build and wearing black trunks and shades with red flip flops and has a tattoo of a scorpion on his shoulder.

Jerry: 17, light blonde, also muscular and wearing light blue trunks, shades and flip flops.

Chester: 16 black hair a bit muscular velvet trunks and shads with velvet flip flops.

Edison: 12 same height as Simon, yellow hair with a dyed green high lights, black shades and trunks and flip flops and a fake tattoo of a hawk on his right shoulder. All four of them have the same hairstyle, long at shoulder length.

"Okay, so what the heck do you dorks want anyway?" asked Jordan. Sam and Lori found this annoying.

"Well, we were wondering if a couple of ladies like you four would wanna chill with some cool beach guys like us, also we're single" replied Edison. "You look kinda cute."

"So how about it ladies?" asked Chester. "Any more room for us cool dudes?"

Leni speaks up. "Okay first of, none of us are interested. Secondly, some of us have dates. Third, you guys are weirdoes. Fourth, there's something wrong with your brains. Fifth, when did you morons get out from oblivious town?"

"Oh!" cheered Lori, Sam and Jordan as they high five Leni.

The four boys didn't seem to like this. "Well, why don't we get to know each other?" asked Jerry. "Besides, maybe some of you ladies will find us to be better boyfriends."

"I am way too loyal to leave my guy" replied Jordan in annoyance. "Plus, this is just like from last year, some idiotic kid hits on me and then he pays the price and gets sent to juvie and becomes disowned and hated by the world. I can guess you boys will end up the same way."

"Pfft. As if! We're better than that, and we ain't bad guys here ladies. We're good people, now come on. Come have fun with some real guys" said Roderick. "We won't bite, unless you want us to."

Lori scoffs. "You are nothing more than a bunch of disgusting perverted dorks with no other girls to love you. What a bunch of weak sacks of meat." The others also agree.

"Don't be like that ladies" said Edison. "We can all have fun, and I doubt I can be any harm to you cutie." He winks to Jordan. "So, why not chill with me and forget who his name is?"

Jordan is confused. "Do you have any idea who we are? Or any idea who the hell I am?" the boys are left confused and have no clue, Jordan and the girls are shocked. "Wow. Looks like these morons forgot to check Social Media, what did mommy and daddy take away you're phones?" They all laughed leaving the boys embarrassed.

Leni then realizes. "O-M-Gosh, you guys got your phones taken away? What, did you guys accidently damage their car?" They see the boys turn ted from embarrassment and guilt, which makes them laugh even more. "We have done damage in our lives, and sure as heck we're not making those same mistakes again."

Chester sighs. "Look, can't we just hang out? We can all be good friends and then you'll see how better we are, and maybe we can all become something more than just good friends."

"Then leave them alone dude." They all see Lincoln and Luna have returned from the spa. "You know, an emotional breakdown is something I can handle, but when someone messes with my babe, two sisters and the kid who I call a friend, then it gets personal!"

Jordan gets up and goes over to hug Lincoln. "You feeling okay? Anything problematic after the spa?"

"Well, we shared our emotions and I told Luna how scared I was for losing her" replied Lincoln. "Either way I'm feeling fine again, no harm, no foul and no issues. You're handsome white-haired dodge ball king is back in it!" He then shares a passionate kiss with Jordan.

Sam also goes over to Luna and she checks if she is doing fine, in which she says she was okay and was able to sort out any issues with Lincoln, Lori and Leni do the same to check up on Lincoln if he was alright.

This confuse the 4 boys. "What the hell? This dork can't be your brother, he has white hair!" said Jerry.

"How is he your boyfriend? He doesn't even look cool enough" said Edison.

"I don't care how cool he is, he's been my lover for as long as I've known him and a real man is strong when he shows emotion and I can tell you four meat heads share none of that" said Jordan with venom in her voice.

"Well duh, why would we tell ladies about our emotions? All we need is our good looks and our charms" said Roderick as he winks to Lori.

Lori scoffs. "Yeah, Bobby is way better than dumb muscles here."

"Hey! We can all just hang out, so come on ladies. Hang with us" said Chester.

"Are you guy's deaf?" Lincoln speaks up. "Leave them alone, they don't wanna hang out with a bunch of morons like you four!"

Chester smirks. "Oh yeah! And what are you gonna do about it old man?" the other boys chuckle.

Lincoln crosses his arms and Patriot and Valkyrie land onto his shoulder and squawk in anger as they raise their wings making them look menacing.

The four boys back up from the sight of the large eagles. "Eagles? Why the heck do you have eagles with you?!" asked Edison in fear.

"Oh, don't you know?!" They all hear a theme song starting. "Then you better call somebody!" They then see someone arrive towards them, WWE Superstar Road Dog! And with him of course are the other superstars. "I don't you morons know who he is, this kid along with this girl are: The pride of American spirit! The winners of the Eagle contest! The youngest heroes of Michigan! And to my book, are the best in the world!"

"Lincoln Loud and Jordan Rosato!" The superstars clap at Road Dog and his speech.

"So I suggest you leave them be, otherwise." The Rock removes his shades. "There's gonna be some candy ass, rock bottom, smack down beating to pay." The other superstars also stand tall with them, and soon the rest of their families and friends show up. This did not fair for the four Carson brothers.

"You better leave our daughter alone, otherwise there will be a law suit in it" said Rick.

"And we have all conquered and faced bad idiot boys who have tried to do harm to all of us!" said Rita.

"You 4 are nothing more than a bunch of small minded morons and I thought the guys we fought were stupid" said Simon.

Jerry looks to his brother. "Roderick, what the heck do we do man? We're totally outgunned here!"

"I …. I don't know man" replied Roderick, then he gets an idea. "Why are all of you siding with them anyway? What have they done to earn some cool people like you to chill with?!"

"Because they saved everyone from a recent shark attack." Anthony arrives with four other people. "And you boys are in for some serious trouble."

The four people with them: Benjamin Carson: 40's, black hair and goatee, wearing Hawaiian style shirt and trunks and black sneakers.

Loretta Carson: 40's, long blonde into a ponytail, wearing a red top and blue jeans along with white heeled shoes.

Jessica Carson: 20, blonde back length hair, wearing an orange one-piece swimsuit with a floral towel wrapped at her lower area and white flip flops.

Angel Carson: 11, blonde hair tied into a ponytail, orange shirt with an eagle logo and light blue shorts and white sneakers and a sun hat.

"Mom! Dad!" the boys yell out. "Help us!"

Benjamin sighs and looks to the group. "We are so sorry for this, we didn't think our boys would try and do this again, we thought they were done with their stupid flirting."

"We will make sure they will get punished properly" said Loretta. "My name is Loretta and this is my husband Benjamin, we didn't know they would do this again. They told they would stop flirting, which always gets them into trouble."

They all look to the parents sternly. "Wow, shocker" said Stella. The others also feel disgusted by this.

"You are lucky we don't file a lawsuit on you for doing this!" said Rick. "I run a shipping company and by my daughter and my future-son-in-law I can shut down wherever you work!" This scares Benjamin and makes Lincoln turn red. '_Future Son-in-law? Seriously?_'

Jessica goes over to them. "What the heck is wrong with the four of you?! I let you idiots come here to have fun and this is what you're doing? Do you dorks recall why you were expelled from like, five schools?!" This shocked everyone.

"Looks like we got ourselves some long time delinquents and sure as heck I feel bad for whichever school will be next" said Goldberg.

"Someone call 911 and send these suckers to the penitentiary!" said Jimmy and Jey as they high five each other and do they're Samoa war cry.

"You boys are going to be grounded for the rest of the vacation! So you're all staying in your rooms! Do I make myself clear?!" said Jessica. They were more afraid of their sister and what she can do. She then sighs. "Is wear, this is why I don't wanna come back home and why I'd rather stay at Harvard. To stay away from the problems you dorks cause!"

"That won't be a problem anymore Ms. Carson" said Anthony. "I want your family out of my hotel, now. You're all going to stay at one of the resort houses on the North side of the beach, and away from the other beach goers and we'll be doubling the security to make sure they won't do any more trouble to our guests."

This shocks the Carson family. "What? No, we can make something different, can't we talk about this sir?" asked Benjamin.

"I think he made the choice and so did your boys" said Stone Cold Steve Austin. "So, pack your bags and take off, because that's the Bottom Line!"

"Because Stone Cold said so!" yelled everyone, and when I mean everyone. I mean everyone who is surrounding them. They are all greatful for what Lincoln and Luna did with the shark and they know them from the many times they have fought they're old enemies and from the conflicts with the tour. Everyone there, respects them.

The Carson family were surrounded and they decide they should leave the hotel. The parents drag their boys by their ears. "You are all in for some serious grounding when we head back home, I am seeing a whole summer with you four in your rooms!"

"Ow! We didn't do anything!" said Jerry as he and the other are being dragged back into the hotel.

"Come on! We were just having fun! What did we do wrong anyway?" asked Roderick as his dad grabs his arm and drags him along with the others.

"Grr! This isn't over you and me old man! I'll get you for this!" yelled Edison. But he gets dragged off.

Lincoln is confused. "I didn't do anything to him, he did this to himself and the same goes with his other siblings." Everyone else was greatful that it was all over and they all go back to what they were doing.

But they failed to see the 11 year old girl Angel Carson look to Lincoln. '_That's him, he's the kid who won the single Bald Eagle contest! Lincoln loud is here!_' But before she can go over to him, she's being carried away by her mom.

Lincoln along with Jordan, Luna and Sam head to the shallow waters and they just sit there and watch as everyone else is having summer time fun once again.

"Well, things could've been worse, but I am so glad that this is our last day. I miss home" replied Lincoln. The others also agree, they were going to miss the fun they were all having here, but they were looking forward to some good old summer time fun at Royal Woods Michigan.

Then Jordan recalls something. "You guys do know that tomorrow is Carol's birthday right?" They go wide eyed hearing that. Jordan chuckles and she leans onto Lincoln's shoulder. "Well, gifts or no gifts, just as long as we can spend time with her early birthday tonight at the Luau."

Lincoln, Luna and Sam smile, they have been through so much and this week has been a heck of a summer time of them. Now, they're looking forward to whatever July has for them.

Day 7 to the 7 day stay at the Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel. The best they've had and forever until next summer.

**A/N: Summer time at Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel seems to be over and it'll be time for them to head on home, which is the next chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/22/20.**


	257. Chapter 257

**Chapter 257**

(_Somewhere outside of Royal Woods._)

Lincoln slowly opens his eyes and he looks around. He notices Jordan is leaning onto him and then he sees Patriot and Valkyrie asleep in the backseat in their nest, but their chucks are gone. Lincoln the notices a blanket in Jordan's arms and in it are Harrier, Artemis and Freya fast asleep.

Lincoln smiles and then recalls the party they all had, and how crazy it was. The best early birthday party Carol has ever got, though she still has to celebrate one with her parents when they get back home.

"Hey bro, sleep well?" Lincoln looks to see Luna driving and smiling towards him. "You and little Rosato napped after we packed and drove off this morning dude."

Lincoln smirks and he places a kiss onto Jordan's cheek, which makes her smile and snuggle closer. "We must've had one wicked night during the party, what time did we hit the hay last night?"

Luna then looks ahead and follows Vanzilla. "We all went to snooze around past 12:30, though you and Jordan took it early and passed out around 12:15 along with the other little sibs, and with Simon and Stella and sure as heck we're not going to forget the courage you guys did to make the whole luau party a success."

Lincoln recalls something. "I forgot, what did happen last night Luna? It's all woozy up in the brain and I can't really remember." then he recalls. "I do remember drinking so much soda and eating some cake."

Luna smiles. "Happy to tell you bro, and brace yourself for one heck of a story dude."

(_Flashback, last night or in other words yesterday._)

The night is young and ready the sun has set and everyone is there to have the best luau party there is, the whole party is located not too far from the hotel. All of the louds and with the Rosato's Sharps and they're teen friends see the whole place and how awesome it looks.

"Wow! Now this is what I call a Hawaiian style Luau!" said Jordan. The place is packed with food, of many varieties. The music is turned up to 11 and the guy on the Turn Table looks like someone from the Sadie Hawkins Dance. They see some Hula dancers and fire breathers and lastly are the games to enjoy.

"I'm sure we're bound to see more of this when we hit the actual Hawaiian shores soon" said Rick.

"And the similar party as well, this is so lively than last year's Luau" replied Jesse.

"I for one am going to try out the food!" said Lynn Sr. "I might get inspired to make some for the restaurant too!" He goes over to the table of food alongside his wife Rita.

"Well, well. Look whose back for another round." Lynn Jr chuckles and sees who was talking. "Hello Ryback!"

The Big guy chuckles. "You ready for another round to see who can win it? I wanna break the tie!"

Lynn Jr taps her belly. "I just went today and I think I got more room in here before I use it again!"

"Then let's see who can hold it in kid!" said Ryback with determination. "You! Me! And the Sea food buffet table!"

"Feed. Me. More!" said Lynn Jr. She and Ryback head on to the table to commence they're next eating contest round.

John Cena sighs and he follows them and removes his shirt revealing a referee uniform. "Well, here we go again." the other superstar's chuckle, they felt bad for John Cena. Sort of. Why is he they're referee anyway?

Lincoln and the others chuckle. "Something tells me we're gonna need more maintenance when we get back to the hotel" said Lana. "A lot of maintenance, usually for the bathroom."

Leni, Lori, Lola, Jackie, Mandee and Fiona hear this and they know what Lana means. "Gross."

Lucy then hears someone calling out. "How low can you go people?" She sees some people playing the limbo and they are all nailing it.

Lucy smiles. "I'll show them how low." She goes over and she bends her knees and goes low under the pole, making everyone gasp and have their minds blown. She then raises up and takes a bow as every cheers for her. "And that's how low I can go."

Lincoln and the others also clap, then he sees the manager Anthony wave at him and Lincoln and Jordan, along with Luna and Sam go towards him. "Are you kids ready for the big surprise for your friend?"

"We are sir, and we wanna make this the best early birthday she's got and thanks again for doing this sir" said Lincoln.

"It's the least I could do, plus it's nice of you guys to do this for the girl who got you all the one week trip here. So, let's get everything ready, and I am also surprised that Carol hasn't noticed that the color scheme of the whole place is her color scheme" replied Anthony.

They all see Carol enjoying some fun dance time alongside Dana, Becky and Teri. "Well, she is having fun and we should let her stay oblivious about everything, this is after all a surprise and no one else knows about this but us" replied Sam.

"I'm gonna go and check on the cake" said Anthony. "You kids go and have fun, and I'll signal you guys when the cake is ready." He then heads back to the hotel to check on the cake, Lincoln, Jordan, Sam and Luna go and have fun with the others.

Lincoln and Jordan see Lucy having fun starting the conga line and they also see Lisa enjoying the cocktail weenies along with Lana, though Lola is having lobster instead and Lori along with the others are just having fun with the other teens.

"Looks like everyone here is occupied and having some fun too" replied Jordan. She waves to Stella who is with Simon as they try the ice cream, then they regret it. Who would make tuna flavored ice cream?

Lincoln then notices. "I think someone is over doing it." They spot Lynn Jr and Ryback chowing down on lots of sea food, they finished the sardines and crabs and now they.re chowing down on Yellow Fin Tuna Fillet, and they keep going as everyone cheers them and Luan is making a pun.

"Now this is a contest to "Sea!" and let's be sure this won't be too "Fishy!" Otherwise we'll be too "Chummy" to even "go shark" on this buffet! Hahahaha! Get it?"

Naomi and Trish Stratus have no clue what she just said. "Was that supposed to be funny?" asked Naomi.

Lincoln and Jordan continue to walk around and then they go over to help Simon and Stella who really shouldn't have eaten the salmon ice cream. But they have no idea four boys have snuck into the party.

"Okay boys, the plan is in motion and this is our time to make this summer our summer" said Roderick. "And look who's also here."

They spot Lori, Leni, Sam and Jordan. "Sweet, the ladies from before, and look boys. A bonus!" said Jerry. They also see Carol, Dana, Becky, Teri, Whitney, Fiona, Jackie, Mandee, Luna, Luan and Stella.

"Awesome! We got more ladies to score, this is going to be one awesome party" said Edison. "Let's go and show them how cool we are." But then he sees Lincoln and Jordan dancing. "That should be me with that cutie, not the old dude!"

"Let's get to it boys, let's get us some babes and make this summer ours for the taking!" said Chester, they all nod and split up. As they leave, they have no clue their little sister Angel also followed them.

Angel goes around and she sees the white-haired boy and she has stars in her eyes as she hugs the eagle plushie she has. '_Lincoln, its Lincoln Loud and he's here. I have to go and talk to him._' she's about to go towards him, but he's dragged off to join Jordan in tossing some rings onto the little duckies in the nearby pool.

'_Dang it! I have to talk to Lincoln, he's so cool and so awesome!_' Angel then walks past Leni, Leni notices the little girl.

"Weird, I think I've seen her before. But where?" she then bumps into someone.

"Well, I've seen you from today, nice to see you again hotty." Leni sees it was one of the Carson brothers. "Wanna hang out with someone your age now?"

Leni backs away. "Heck no! I am not hanging out with some kind of pervert like you! And aren't you supposed to be grounded or something?"

Jerry chuckles. "As if. Mom and Dad know we did no wrong and that we're the best boys they've ever got and I could be the best boyfriend you've ever had too. So, how about we talk someplace private huh?"

Leni then slaps him in the face. "Never in your sad, pathetic and dumb life! I am not the same kind of girl other's think, I am different now and a relationship is not on my agenda, so back off jerk!" Leni then walks off, leaving Jerry confused and angry.

Meanwhile Lori heads off to get some punch, but as she gets some punch someone stands next to her. "Hello senior beauty. How's my fave beach babe doing?"

Lori sees Rodrick and just looks to him in anger. "I literally lost my appetite."

Roderick then blocks her path. "If you ain't hungry for some sea food, how about some man meat huh? You and I can head back to where I'm staying and we can get, intimate or we can do it on the beach. You're choice hot stuff."

Lori sees what this idiot is doing, she knees him in the gut and then she stomps on his foot, punches him in the jaw and then kicks him between the legs making him go down and hold onto his tenders.

"I am not some random girl you can just get your hands on you sick perverted hooligan!" Lori then kicks him in the face and he falls flat onto the ground. Lori knows something is wrong, so she goes over to her friends.

Luna and Sam are both grooving to the beats, but then someone grabs Sam and dances with her, Sam sees who it is and backs away. "Dude, what the hell are you doing here?"

Chester smiles. "Come on blondie, how about you and me get groovy. I think we both got the moves to grove it tonight. So let's shake that thing babe!"

Luna then pushes him away. "She's with me you no good short sighted, half-minded, ego maniac loser! And she's my babe, not yours!"

Chester approaches them. "Two chicks loving each other? Well, alright. Now it's a party! How about we groove together and I can show you two what a real man feels like?"

Luna and Sam are disgusted by this guy and his perverted dance moves. They both punch him in the face, knee him between his legs and they stomp on his feet and then they grab both arms and then toss him over and he lands smack dab and face first to the ground.

"That was for being a perverted maniac!" Luna and Sam walk over his body, his brother Jerry sees this and helps him.

Luna and Sam realize what was going on. "We have to go and warn Lincoln and the others. Jordan could be next!"

"Then let's go" said Sam. They both head off into the crowd to look for Lincoln and Jordan.

Lincoln and Jordan are both having fun sitting by the bar and enjoying their drinks. "So, what do you think we're going to do if you're rents say we can stay at Great Lake City for the week?" asked Jordan.

"There's a lot we can do. For starters, I think we should help out at the Great Lake City Zoon" said Lincoln. "And then do some roller skating alongside Ronnie Anne and Sid, there are so much fun things we can do there."

Jordan smiles. "Our parents are going to have some fun when they make their trip to Hawaii, though we still have to talk about it. I wonder how Patriot and Valkyrie are doing back at the room."

"Oh, they're here." They see Patriot and Valkyrie fly down towards them and land onto their shoulders. "So, are the chicks doing fine?" asked Lincoln.

Patriot shows them the tablet and they see the live footage of the three eagle chicks sleeping soundly to the recorded song from Lincoln and Jordan, the very same one they used to help them sleep.

"Aww! They're so cute when they're asleep, just look at they're sweet eagle faces" said Jordan.

"Pfft. Why go for eagles when you can go for a kid who loves Hawks!" They see the kid who said it.

"You have got to be kidding me" said Lincoln. "What the heck are you doing here you dork?"

"Watch your mouth there dork! I'm here to get this cutie to hang with a real manly kid, not you!" said Edison. He then looks to Jordan. "Why not ditch the old kid and the birds and just come hang with me?" He tries to flex.

Jordan yawns. "This kid has no clue what he's getting into does he?"

"No, no he does not" replied Lincoln. He then looks around and sees the other three brothers in the area. "And it looks like he's not alone, well time to kick them out."

"Hah!" I'd like to see you try old man!" said Edison. "You can't take on all four of us loser!"

"That's Eagle champ to you fake tattoo kid." Lincoln looks to Patriot and nods, the eagle flies off with Valkyrie and they head to the lights and they redirect the spotlights onto the boys and everyone sees them, the four boys realize they have been caught and everyone sees them and are angry.

"Hey! You're the morons who harassed the girls!" yelled Rob Van Dam.

"What the hell?!" said Anthony. "What are you hooligans doing here?! That's it!" He pulls out his phone. "You're parents bare gonna wanna hear about this!"

"Boys! Scatter!" yelled Roderick. The boys start to run, but Edison looks to Jordan. "Not without my cutie!"

Lincoln then tackles Edison, he then picks him up from behind and launches him off with a suplex. Lincoln then kicks him in the knees and puts him in the figure four leg lock. "Ah! Make it stop! What the heck is this?!"

"I got you dude!" Jerry goes after Lincoln, but then he's hit in the face by a chair from Leni. Then Jackie and Mandee go over him and tie him up and they push him into John Cena. John Cena picks him up and send him down with an Attitude Adjustment!

"You can't do that to my brothers! Only I can!" Roderick runs after Leni, but Lori grabs his arm and twists it. She then puts him to the ground and she grabs his leg and twists it. She then picks him up and tosses Roderick to Ryback, the big guy catches him and yells. "Finnish it!" and he slams Roderick onto the ground with a Shell Shock!

Lincoln then breaks the hold and he grabs Edison and tosses him towards Jordan. Jordan then kicks him in the gut and delivers a Stone Cold Stunner and Edison is down for the count. Jordan stands tall. "Oh. Hell. Yeah!" She gets a clap from Steve Austin.

Chester then grabs Lincoln by the hair. "You little white-haired freak!" But then he gets attacked by the two eagles. "Get these vultures off of me!"

The eagles fly off and Chester is hit in the head by a chair from Luna. "That was for hurting my brother!" She then grabs Chester and tosses him towards Sam. Sam pins him to the ground and uses a Walls of Jericho submission maneuver.

Lincoln grabs Edison and tosses him to one of the curtains, Patriot and Valkyrie tie him up and then they drag the boy and the rest of the curtain and they grab Jerry and Roderick as well, Sam let's go of Chester. He gets up and also gets tangled.

Luna and Lincoln look to each other and nod, they grab the ends of the curtain from the eagles and they help tie them up. Jordan then comes in and they hand her the two ends of the long curtain and she makes sure it was in a nice bow, like the one she has. "Never mess with us, ever again!" She then punches all four boys in the face.

They all clap and cheer. "Nice job kids, and look who else is here." Anthony points and they see the parents and their older sister arrive.

"Boys!" they yelled at them, the four boys see their parents and their big sister. "I knew you four would never sleep so early!" said Jessica.

"You are in so much trouble!" said Loretta. "You boys just lost you allowance, driving privileges, video games, TV, mall trips and everything else fun for the rest of the summer!"

"We go on a nice stroll on the beach and then we get a call from this! What is wrong with you four?!" yelled Benjamin. He then looks to the crowd. "Everyone, I am so sorry for what my boys did."

Anthony walks towards them. "Good, because I want all of you off this beach and never come back, ever again!"

The Carson family is shocked by this. "What?! You can't do that!" yelled Roderick, but then he gets slapped by Jessica. They see their older sister with tears in her eyes.

"Shut up! Just shut up! Ugh! Why did we have to let uncle Derrick baby sit them?! He's a delusional maniac of an uncle!"

"Hey! Uncle Derrick is awesome! And he knows better!" said Edison. "He's the best uncle!"

"Which is why …. We're not letting you boys ever see him again, looks like its military school then, and also math camp" said Loretta.

"What?! No!" the boys try and protest, but then they get slapped again by their older sister. The louds are seeing just how intense this was getting, Lori was also shocked. She is one angry older sibling.

"I get three months off of college and this is what I get! Trouble from you four! You ruined everything for me!"

Benjamin and Loretta see how this was getting worse and the people all had their cellphones recording this, which means a lot of people will see this. "We should ….. We're gonna leave now."

Jessica goes over and drags her tied up brothers, all with tears in her eyes. "You idiots! You ruined my summer beach time!"

"Wait!" The Carson's looks back to see Lincoln. "Sir, ma'am. You're boys made this horrible, but you're daughter Jessica seems to prove she tried her best to be responsible and judging by what she just said, I know she is under stress and pressure from having to look after you're 4 sons and youngest daughter. I should know, I have ten sisters."

The loud sisters all chuckle at this, they know what he means. "But, please. I know you guys wanna take you're leave out of here, but you're daughter deserves this. She said she gets only three months off of college and that is an education system that is not easy to come by. So, let her stay."

The people are all touched by this, this kid fends off the boys who tried to ruin everything, but then he gives the oldest among them what she deserves. "Because the one thing I see, I see a hard working woman who has been through hell, just like me. I am the middle child and I may not be the very oldest in the family, but it is not easy to handle the chaos of a chaotic family, and from what's your boys did, they do a whole lot of chaos."

Benjamin and Loretta look to each other and smile, they then look to Lincoln. "Very well then, I guess Jessica deserves her own alone time of summer here and we should be taking these boys back home" said Benjamin.

Jessica looks to all of them. "What? Really?" The parent's nods, she then sees the manager smiling. "You can come and stay at the hotel Miss Carson."

Jessica looks to Lincoln and then she hugs him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Lincoln chuckles and hugs her back, they then break the hug. "We responsible siblings have to stick together and keep things in line."

Jessica chuckles. "You know it." they both fist bump each other. The rest of the louds and the others go over and Jessica is now chatting with the teens.

The Carson parents go over to the family and look to Lincoln. "Thanks for that talk, you are one heck of a kid" said Benjamin. "And there are not that many boys like you who can stand up and talk some sense and also show emotion."

"Your family is lucky to have a kid like you. Thank you for doing got Jessica" said Loretta.

Lincoln smiles. "No problem Mr. and Mrs. Carson, it was the right thing to do. The names Lincoln, Lincoln Loud." Standing behind and next to him are the rest of his family and friends.

"You gotta be kidding me!" yelled Edison. "What the hell is going on?!"

"This can't be happening!" yelled Roderick. "This is supposed to be our summer! Our summer!" But then they're kicked with sand on the face by their little sister Angel.

"Would you boys shut it?! Don't make things worse as it is!" She then goes over to Lincoln. "Hi, can I …. Can I have your autograph?" But deep down she's thinking. '_And a lock of your hair too?!_'

Lincoln smirks. "Sure thing kid." He grabs her eagle plushie and he signs it and hands it back. "Nice to see the youngest stand up to her big brothers too, gotta keep them in line and show them you're no push over."

"Y-Yeah, right." She then gets dragged away by her mom and her dad drags the boys away. They then head back to the beach house to pack their things, but leaving Jessica's things so she may enjoy her stay.

"This isn't over kid! We will come for you! And we will have those babes!" yelled Chester.

"We're gonna make you pay kid! No one messes with the Carson brother's! Nobody!" yelled Jerry.

"I will make you pay for this! You'll see! You'll see!" yelled Edison. Roderick just growls and watches as the group head back to the party and with their sister, who knows has a new little brother figure within Lincoln Loud.

Angel on the other hand looks back and looks to Lincoln, with heart eyes. '_Lincoln, Lincoln Loud. Lincoln and Angel. I will see you again, and we will be together Lincoln, I promise you that!_' Angel then gets upset when she sees Lincoln pull Jordan close to him.

They return back to the party and enjoy themselves, then Lincoln sees Anthony giving him the thumbs up. He then tells Jordan and Luna and Sam, it was time. They get on stage and get ready.

"Alright everyone." They all see Anthony on stage. "We have had one hell of a night, but for everyone it has been a hell of a week here at the Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel, I thank you louds, Rosato's, Sharps ad your teen friends for coming and making this week interesting for all of us."

Everyone claps for them. "And now, to say thank you to the one person who brought them here. But why say thank you, when we can say this instead."

Patriot and Valkyrie redirect the spotlight to Luna, Sam, Lincoln and Jordan on stage with their instruments. Then the clock strikes midnight, which means it was July 5! "Happy Birthday Carol"

They then see the hotel employees pushing the extremely large chocolate and velvet cake in the shape of the hotel itself, and the band starts to sing Happy Birthday and soon so do the others.

Carol covers her mouth and has tears. "What?" the cake gets in front of her and she looks to everyone and smiles. "Thank you guys, this is awesome!"

She then blows out her 19 candles and everyone cheers. "Happy Birthday!" This was a birthday she will never forget.

(_End Flashback._)

Lincoln smiles. "Well, I guess that's one night we all won't forget."

Luna smiles. "Yeah, and once we all get back home. We can all unpack later, we're all in need of some good sleep. Also, do you recall what else you got from Jessica?"

"No, what?" asked Lincoln.

"Look in your pocket bro" said Luna. "It was all Jordan's idea, again."

Lincoln looks into his pocket and he sees many photos and he turns red. "Dang you my love, you always wanna see me a nervous mess." They were photos of Lincoln getting a cheek kiss from each of the teenage girls and even from the two WWE Women Superstars and from Jessica Carson, and that photo has her number signed on the back with the words.

"_To the most responsible kid I have ever met, talk to me whenever._"

Lincoln chuckles, he then kisses Jordan on the cheek and he closes his eyes. '_Looks like things are turning out awesome for us this summer and I can't wait for more._'

The vehicle convoy nears Royal Woods and they are now being accompanied by an allied escort service. Welcome home to Royal Woods guys, welcome home.

**A/N: And that puts a bow onto Carol's Birthday. I hope you all liked this, and there might be some epic comebacks from some mean boys and an 11 year old girl with a crush. Come next chapter, we say Happy B-Day to a certain someone older in the loud family, better yet amongst the loud siblings. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/22/20 – 6/23/20.**


	258. Chapter 258

**Chapter 258**

**Read till authors notes!**

(_July 6. Somewhere around Royal Woods._)

All the louds are driving towards a certain location. Leni and Luna's car is following Vanzilla and in Vanzilla is Lori with a blindfold on. "Okay guys, where the heck are you taking me? Also, is this some kind of prank?"

Luan chuckles. "Good way to think about it, even with no vision at all! But truth be told this isn't a prank. Keep that blindfold on Lori, it's a big surprise!"

"In which we'll be able to make it in less than fifteen minutes, be lucky traffic is no longer an issue for us today" replied Lisa. "Also, has anyone noticed how peaceful the whole town is with little to know trouble? I find it serene and more low level minded than the chaos that unfolds within our household."

"No clue what that has to do with anything else sis, but I am so stoked for Lori's reaction when she sees what we have for her!" said Lynn Jr. "You stoked Lori?"

"Not really" replied Lori. "Okay maybe a little, but I' like to wait till we get there. Wherever we're going."

"Just be patient Lori" said Lucy out of nowhere, and they all get startled. "You will love what we have planned for you and you will remember this for the rest of your life, sort of."

"Luce, I thought you were riding with Leni?" asked Lynn Jr.

"Sigh, I told you earlier that I was riding with you guys. Leni said she's got the twins handled and Lily as well, so I decided to go in here and help make sure Lori doesn't get her blindfold off" replied Lucy. "Also, I am still surprised no one has even noticed I was here, sigh."

"I literally have no clue what the heck is going on anymore" said Lori. "Are we even there yet?"

"Just hang in there guys, we'll be there soon" said Rita. She then texts to someone and smiles. '_Lori is so going to love this!_'

At the Ferrari of Luna, with her is Lincoln and Jordan. "So, Lori still has no clue where we're all taking her and they're making sure she doesn't take the blindfold off, and I think we made the right call letting the eagles stay home, they needed the rest" replied Lincoln.

"They have been through so much and they need the rest more than we all do" replied Luna. "Jordan, anything from our friends at the LZ?"

"I also got a message from Ronnie Anne, she said she and Bobby are waiting for us at the rendezvous point and they are excited for us to get there" said Jordan. She then gets another message. "She also said Bobby is getting restless and they're keeping him away from his phone so he doesn't text Lori about the whole thing."

"Well tell them to keep holding him off, we're almost there!" said Luna. "This is one surprise we cannot screw up and sure as heck Leni is cured from that mistake." The three vehicles pick up the pace and continue to their path.

Then some Allied jest fly by from above with some choppers. "And a good thing we asked Peter Harris to call in some backup, we don't know if someone might ruin the whole thing."

(_Location of Rendezvous._)

All three rides stop and they park themselves. "Yes! We got the best parking seats here!" said Lynn Sr.

They all get out of their rides and Rita helps Lori out of her seat while she has her blind fold on. "Can I take this off now mom?"

"Not yet sweetie, we haven't even gotten into the place yet" said Rita. "We'll guide you through."

Lori chuckles. "Okay then, but I do smell some hints of freshly vut grass, funnel cake and golf fun. I think I know where we are."

"No! No spoilers Lori!" said Lynn Jr. "This is supposed to be a surprise, now pretend you don't know anything and just roll with it!"

Lori chuckles. "Fine, fine." They continue to lead the eldest sister through the parking lot, pass some street lamps and then to the main gate and they walk on through. "Still I know where we are guys."

They then stop and they let go of Lori. "Okay Lori. Now!" said Lincoln.

Lori removes her blindfold and chuckles. "I knew it."

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Lori!"

Lori looks around and she sees that they're in the Royal Woods Mini-Golf course and there are her friends and family. Carol, Dana, Becky, Teri, Whitney, Fiona, Miguel, Jackie, Mandee, Roy, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Chaz, Pop-pop, Gran-Gran and Coach Hutch.

She looks around and sees her signature color is all over the place as the decoration, and the food there are from the restaurant and she looks towards the Golf Ball shaped cake, she has no clue what's the flavor but she knows it is her favorite.

"Wow! My 19th Birthday and its here at the Royal Woods Mini-Golf course, this is awesome guys" said Lori. "And I see some good friends and family here as well, hey guys."

"There's my first grand kid!" Pop-pop goes over and hugs Lori. "I'm so proud of how far you've come in growing up sweetie, from the little girl I taught how to play golf and now all the way here, to your next challenge in life and you're next destination towards College."

"Thanks Pop-pop." Lori hugs him back. "I don't know who I'd be if it wasn't for you." They then break the hug and Lori hugs Gran-gran. "And I'm glad you came to gran-gran."

"Well, I wouldn't wanna miss the birthday of my first ever gran daughter and look how much you have grown from all the baby pictures Albert showed me" said Gran-gran. "You were so cute back then, and now you've grown into such an elegant woman. This calls for an old fashioned selfie!" She pulls out her camera and it has a selfie stick attachment on it. Wait what?

Lori chuckles. "Okay, okay." She takes a few selfie pics with Gran-Gran.

Lori then hugs the one person she has been looking forward to talk to all week. "Hey babe, Happy Birthday Lori!"

"Oh Boo-Boo Bear! I'm so glad you made it and I know you got me a gift, it is nice and all but I am okay with or without one" Lori then breaks the hug with Bobby. "What matters is that you came here!"

Lori and Bobby share a small kiss. "Carlota wanted to come, but she was busy helping our Margarita with some tourists who came to her salon. I think the place is packed, but Abuela told me to bring these." They all look in awe at the large basket of Tamales, nice and warm. "Also, where can I put them? They are so many and so heavy!"

"Over by the table Bobby" said Lynn Sr. He helps him move the basket there, but then he feels the weight of it. "Wow! Rosa made these ones heavier than her originals! What are in these Tamales?"

Lori then goes over and she hugs all of her friends. "Happy 19th birthday girl! No longer the teen and closing in to being an adult!" said Whitney.

"Yeah, how far we've all come from knowing each other back in our High School Days, though some of us have met during our Grade School and Middle School days and those ones are to be treasured as well" said Lori.

They all shed some tears and hug each other. "Best speech you have ever given Lori, and so glad you saved it all for us to hear!" said Teri.

"I have so many things to be greatful for, like my family and friends and those who supported me" said Lori. She looks to everyone. "Thanks guys, for this and I may not be able to be around when school begins, but I'll do my best to call and/or visit you all!"

They all smile and the louds go over and they hug Lori, this is her 19th birthday and possibly the last time she'll spend it with her family in Royal Woods before she heads off to college soon. "You're welcome Lori!"

Then Coach Hutch goes to her. "I think you should also spend this last moment with the skills that made you and the Varsity golf team who they are now. How about it Lori? It may not be the golf course because it's closed for renovations, but let's see you do one more round of some good old mini-golf."

Lori breaks the hug with her family and she grabs the golf club, she then sees Dana, Becky, Carol, Whitney, Chaz and Roy with their own golf clubs. "Let's do this then!" They all cheer and they head to the first hole.

Lori stops and she looks to someone. "Pop-pop, how about a golf veteran joins in the mix? I know you'd say it has been a long while. But I know you still got some prep in your step and the strength to go "hole in one" all the way! You did beat a bunch of marines at paint ball war." The other teens also insist of him to join. Though they were shocked what Lori said.

"You're grandpa beat a bunch of marines at paint ball war?" asked Becky.

Pop-pop chuckles and he grabs a white putter. "Alright then Lori, time to show you and you're youngster friends how we really did it back in the day!" He goes over and the large group head to the crocodile obstacle course and they start playing.

Coach Hutch grabs a putter. "Hey, let me have a crack at it! I think it's about time this veteran showed you all what she can really do!"

"Hey wait!" Lynn Sr also grabs a putter and goes after them. "Don't forget me too! I also know how to play!"

They all smiled at this, then Lola and Lana go to Rita. "Mom, can we have some cake now?" asked Lola. She and Lana try to use their combined cuteness.

Rita smirks. "Nice try girls, but we have to wait for Lori to decide when it's time, how about you two get some Tamales instead, plus the cake is a surprise for Lori to slice. So I don't want you two going anywhere near that cake."

"That won't be necessary." They see peter Harris sitting by the cake with some shades on. "I got this covered and the whole perimeter of the Mini-Golf course has been secured, so no one can cause any trouble and ruin this."

"Fine." Lola and Lana head to the other food table and they get something to eat and drink, along with Lucy, Luan and Lisa. Lynn Jr was nowhere to be seen, they do see her with Lori and the others and she's taking this winning too far.

Just then a flier hits Lana in the face. "What the heck?" She then looks to the flier and her eyes go wide. "I gotta go!" Lana races off, leaving Lola alone and confused.

Lincoln and Jordan are busy talking to Ronnie Anne. "So, you two ready to spend one whole week at our city?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"We so are" replied Jordan. "Both of our parents have agreed to let us stay at Great Lake City, though we need a place for the whole family to stay. There might not be enough room for all of us at the Casagrandes suite."

"Are there other apartments that could take in a large group of kids, and an adult?" asked Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne thinks about this. "Well, I could ask Abuela to ask Mr. Scully if there is one available, and we'll make sure that it's good for all of you and won't be any trouble at all. Though Mr. Scully might go beyond when he finds out the Eagle duo will be staying in Great Lake City with their family."

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle. "No matter where we go we're gonna be treated like freaking royalty by almost everyone" said Lincoln. "First the tour, then Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel and soon Great Lake City!"

"And let's not forget, we're gonna have some eagles with us who wanna keep us all safe and protected and something tells me there isn't gonna be much prey for Patriot and Valkyrie to find in the city" replied Jordan.

All three kids realize this. "Oh man, anything on what you guys know about the natural food for them?" asked Ronnie Anne. "Maybe the Chang's can provide it, well at the zoo."

Then Lincoln recalls something, and he goes wide eyed. "Umm, you think Sergio will notice a few of his pals missing?" This makes them wide eyed and Jordan also recalls. Pigeons, Bald Eagles also target pigeons and Great Lake City is full of them.

"Wow. Looks like we'll need to find a way to feed them, otherwise they're gonna be a lot less poop everywhere" said Ronnie Anne, then she realizes. "You know what, that doesn't sound so bad now that I mentioned it."

Then Lincoln sees Lana run towards him. "Lincoln! Lincoln! Lincoln!" And she's waving a flier in her hands.

"Lana? What's wrong?" Lincoln goes to his little sister and so does Jordan and Ronnie Anne.

"This! Look at this bro!" Lana hands Lincoln the flier and he reads it. Ronnie Anne and Jordan also see this.

"_Sign up now for the Royal Woods Go-Kart Grand Prix. First prize is a ride with Superstar Racer Bobbie Fletcher_."

"Huh, I guess we got our hands full and it says her it all starts on Friday" said Lincoln. He then sees the stars in Lana's eyes. "And I could only guess that you want me to help you out right?"

"Yeah! And it doesn't have to be some bought fancy cart, we can make one ourselves with whatever we can find!" said Lana. "And I was already thinking of a name, Loud Lightning!"

Lincoln chuckles. "How about we discuss this whole thing tomorrow little sis, right now we have to make sure we're all here for Lori." Lincoln hands Lana the flier and she races off to tell her mom. "Looks like my days will be occupied until Friday."

"And that's why you're such a good boy to have as a lover." Jordan kisses his cheek. "You're caring and supportive to your sisters, especially to the little ones. You take that all up from Luna."

Ronnie Anne chuckles. "She's not wrong, you tend to have the same persona of being there for the little sibs like Luna, and we have the same Go-Kart Grand Prix at Great Lake City, but the driver isn't Bobbie Fletcher, I think it's her rival or something. Anyway, I hope you and Lana can figure out how to make a Go-Kart, because that sounds kinda hard."

"No need to worry Santiago, I have a plan on how we can make it work" replied Lincoln. "But I may need to know if Lana is okay with it too and a certain someone who can provide us with the parts." He looks to Peter Harris who is going through his tablet and chuckling.

Jordan smiles. "You really want Lana to win don't you?"

"She's my little sister, I don't wanna see her heart broken when she can't ride with her superstar racer. This means a lot to her and I wanna help her, no matter what" said Lincoln.

Then he gets hugged from behind by Luna. "Spoken like a true big sibling bro, I'm proud of ya and if you and Lans need some help, I do know how my ride works and I can help you guys tinker around."

Lincoln chuckles. "As much fun as that sounds, I think Lana and I are good, we can do this by ourselves and if we do need help then we'll give either you or Lisa a holler. You have your ride and Lisa did make Lulu."

"Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, tell me what happened to you guys at the Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel! I think I overheard about that something happened to you guys there, but I didn't get the chance to check it out" replied Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln, Luna and Jordan then tell Ronnie Anne about their week at the Hotel and Resort, and she is shocked out of her mind at what they all went through.

(_An hour later._)

Lori and the others make it back after hole 18. "Wow! You and you're grand pa are tied at 18 and the rest of us kinda below" said Carol as she looks through the score list.

"I may be third place, but it feels so good to be back on the putter track. Looks like the gal still got it!" said Coach Hutch.

"We did make a good team and looks like it'll be a long way before Lori can out putter the old man" said Pop-pop. "Chances we do this again, we're bound to be tied 18 to 18 again."

"Well, I'm glad Lynn didn't go over competitive and you took the 4th place thing with stride" said Lori.

"Mini-Golf is cool and all, but I guess being distracted by that football themed course wanted me to keep doing it and I guess I got carried away, but I'm cool with it" said Lynn Jr. "How're you doing over there pops?"

Lynn Sr just looks down in misery. "How the heck did I make it the least at golf, I am good at it. What the heck happened?"

"It's okay Mr. Loud, I know how you feel" said Bobby. "I'm second last to you. I guess being in the Mercado is taking a bit of a toll on me with the old golf skills I had. I have been practicing on the golf play set and I am a pro at it, weird."

The others remain silent at what he said and they try and not make any comment about it, same with Lori. '_Golfing play set? What?_'

They then make it back to the others, Rita sees them and she signals Peter Harris. Peter nods and he pushes the table with the cake towards Lori, the others notice this and they all start singing Happy Birthday to Lori.

Lola and Lana get their plates ready for whatever the cakes flavor is, so does Luan, Lisa and Lily.

Lori smiles and sheds some tears and looks around. Her friends, parents, siblings and coach all there, singing a happy birthday to her 19th year of being around. This was a picture she will never forget and will always treasure. Lori then blows the candles and then Rita hands her the cake knife.

"I think you'll like what you see on that area." Lori is confused as to why she has to slice the cake on that specific spot.

Lori does so and she sees that it was Chocolate and fudge, which makes Lola and Lana's eyes spin like a Vegas gambling machine and they hit the jack pot!

But Lori is confused at what she pulls out from the slice. "What the heck is this?" She's holding a toy pink car and it looks kinda familiar too. "Is this my gift from you mom and dad?"

"Nope, but that is." Rita and Lynn Sr move to the side and they see the windmill and bushes were fake and made of cardboard, they then show her what they got for her and Lori goes wide eyed.

"What?!"

They all go into jaws dropped seeing the car right there. "Lori Loud, say hello to our new car!" said Lynn Sr.

It was a 1959 pink Cadillac Eldorado! This car seemed similar to that from the car leni and Lori drove from the episode. "_Vantastic Voyage!_"

Lori is at a loss for words and she goes over to the car and gazes at it, Leni is at a loss for words and faints. Chaz tries to catch her, but he was too shocked to see the car and he misses.

"Congratulations Lori!" said Carol. "Looks like we're both on the driving edge now."

Bobby whistles. "Wow, that car is pink."

"That. Is. Beautiful!" said Lola.

"Wha … Wha ….. Car, me? Pink … Car, me?" was all Lori can say as she looks back and forth between the car and her parents.

Lynn Sr and Rita chuckle. "We knew you'd like it, we got this car as a special deal when i went to the dealership to get you one" said Lynn Sr.

"We know you're going to be off to college soon and we thought it was a good idea for you to have this ride before you go there. You've earned this sweetie" said Rita, she hands Lori the keys of the car and she also sees the license plate at the back. "** G0LF-PR0 **"

"Well, what do you think?" asked Lynn Sr. Lori then passes out onto the grass. Bobby and the others go to her. "Huh, I guess this was too much for her, you think we should've gotten the blue one?"

"She's not the only one out dad" said Lana, they also see Lola has passed out too.

"Looks like they're both seeing pink eyed from this! Better be ready for a colorful tomorrow!" said Luan.

Lincoln chuckles at all of this, he then goes over to help wake up Lori. They're summer just got even better once again and this time it's in Lori's favor.

**A/N: Happy B-Day to Lori Loud and I added her friend from the episode "_Senior Moments._" The 1959 pink Cadillac Eldorado has been seen in the episode "_The Butterfly Effect_", but I have no clue if the one in "_Vantastic Voyage_" was the same one. Either way, this has been a good chapter to start Lori Loud and her new life ahead of this story, and get ready for the chapter based off the episode "_Wheels and Deals._" Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Who is Snoke? Why are you guys suggesting this name? Are we talking about Star Wars? Someone f*ing PM me this s*!**

**Date made: 6/23/20.**


	259. Chapter 259

**Chapter 259**

(_The Loud House._)

Lincoln and Lana enter the garage and they both check on all the tools they got. "Okay Lincoln, I got my lucky tool box and all the tools I have had ever since I was 5" said Lana. "Now all we need is to get the things we need to make Loud Lightning possible!"

"Which comes down to what we need to talk about Lana." Lincoln goes to her. "I know you wanna go and get some stuff to make the Go-Kart you need. But I got a better idea, instead of going to the dump which is closed for the day, we go get some stuff from the one place where we can get them."

Lana thinks about what her big brother is talking about. "Hmm, can't be Flip's because he's long gone arrested and it can't be the garage in town their also closed for the day. Okay bro, I give up."

Lincoln smiles. "The Allied Outpost Royal-Delta. They might have the stuff we need to make your Go-Kart possible."

Lana thinks about this. "I don't know Lincoln, I don't even think it'll look handmade or something."

Lincoln then sits next to her. "Lana, when you get stuff like spare parts to make your Go-Kart, those stuff have been made before and haven't been used in a long time or have been thrown out because they're not useful anymore. The Allied outpost has the very same things, they have some stuff they don't use and we can out them to good use in making Loud Lightning. See what I'm talking about sis?"

Lana then recalls some of the junk she used to make Vanzilla, the used up parts and all that random junk. She then smiles and looks to Lincoln. "You know what, you're right! We should use what the base can offer and make our Go-Kart!"

Lincoln chuckles and ruffles her hat. "That's the spirit Lana, now come on. It's a long way to get to the outskirts of town on my bike, but we can make it worth it."

"Or I could give you dudes a ride." They both see Luna with her car keys. "Grab your stuff and h=get in my car you two. Big sis is gonna help you guys out."

Lincoln and Lana smile and they grab the tool boxes and wagon and place them into the trunk of Luna's purple Ferrari, but before they get in they see Lori along with Lola headed to her new car, the 1959 pink Cadillac Eldorado.

"Hey guys, off to get some Go-Kart parts?" asked Lori, she then opens her trunk and puts Lola's things in there.

"The Allied outpost is waiting for us and so is Peter Harris, he's on standby with some things we need to make Lana's Go-Kart Loud Lightning!" said Lincoln.

"We are going to make Loud Lightning the Coolest hadn made Go-Kart ever!" said Lana. "We're so going to win when we finish her up and race her at the Royal Woods Go-Kart Grand Prix!"

Lola was happy to see her twin excited and wanting to win something, then she gets an idea. "You know, you can use my little Pink Car or Lulu, she's a Go-Kart. Sort of. Why not use them instead?"

"As cool as that sounds sis, but no" replied Lana. "The pink car is yours and I don't wanna bust her up when we accidently crash on the race and Lulu is an AI car and I don't wanna use some advanced looking car to win the race, it's about the handmade ride and the driver that counts."

Lola smiles. "Okay then sis, if that's what you want. But remember, my car is still available." Lola then puts on some shades. "Let's ride Lori."

Lori sighs. "Well, we gotta get going now. Lola has a photo-shoot for the Burpin' Burger, and Lily is already there with mom. It's nice for Lily to do the photo shoot with her big sister instead of doing it solo."

Lori and Lola then hop into the car and Lori starts the engine. "If they give out free burgers, we'll bring you guys some!" said Lola. They then drive off.

"Well, looks like we might be having some delicious belching lunch, let's ride Lunes" said Lincoln. Lana and Lincoln hop into her car.

Luna hops into her car and she starts the engine. "Hang on dudes, we're going to ride like bats out of hell!" She then hits the gas and they take off to the Allied Outpost, what they don't know is that Patriot takes to the skies and follows them.

Lulu with Lisa overhears this. "_They made logical sense Lisa. I am not suitable to compete at the Royal Woods Go-Kart Grand Prix. That would be an immediate disqualification. So making their own Go-Kart is better than using me or Lola's pink car._"

Lisa sighs. "This generation of fair play with advanced racing is making things less tolerable and tempting me to use my time machine."

Lulu looks to Lisa. "_You do know using your time machine will attract attention to the other friends who made the allied outpost, they will have you arrested for interfering with the space time continuum._"

Lisa sighs and looks down. "Yes, yes I know and I do not wish to be treated as an enemy to the state just as my other self is. Now, let's go now Lulu. I have to do the right thing and return these." Lulu and Lisa take off to the library, with the cash she saved and the books she never returned. Looks like she's doing the right thing.

(_Allied Outpost Royal-Delta. Outskirts of Royal Woods._)

Luna's Ferrari makes it and they pass through the large Allied gate that opens. They then park the car and get out. They see Peter Harris headed towards them on a Sickle Walker. "Hey kids, glad you could make it." He then gets off the walker.

"Now, let's get you the stuff you need." They follow the man and head to the Armor Storage sector. Peter opens the doors and they see inside so many parts for all kinds of vehicles.

"Whoa! That is a lot of junk!" said Lana. "Some of this stuff looks kinda familiar, sorta."

Luna picks up an eagle logo hubcap. "I think we found something to make the cart look fancy." She tosses it to Lana and Lana catches it with her mouth and she places it into the wagon.

"Yes! Now all we need are four more!" said Lana.

"Got them right here." Lincoln places four more eagle logo hubcaps into the wagon. "And I got other things too." Lincoln puts in some small pipes that could be useful for some of the hydraulics.

"Cool! This is gonna be so awesome! Let's see what else we can find that could work" said Lana. "But nothing too fancy."

"Then let's get to searching dudes!" said Luna. The three louds search around the shelves and boxes for anything they can use, but nothing too fancy or advanced. Just something that seems G-Kart Material.

Peter Harris walks in and sees Luna searching through a box of used up steering wheels, Lincoln opening a case with some old and used up springs and pedals and then he sees Lana looking at some metal parts that could form the shape of something. "Are some of this stuff new?" asked Lana.

"Not really, most of this is either old, used up or haven't been opened in a while" replied Peter Harris. "We sometimes get some new boxes of parts that we can use to repair or restore some of our vehicles, but all the used up stuff is sent here so we may send them back to FutureTech to be grounded back to scrap metal, but as of now you guys can look for whatever you need."

"Thanks!" They begin searching through all the boxes and crates, Luna on the other hand sees something she likes.

"Well hello there luv, what do we have here?" Luna pulls out a grappling gun and it looks portable enough to add to a car. "This looks cool."

"And I assume you wanna use it for your car?" asked Peter Harris from behind her.

Luna sees Lincoln and Lana re distracted and didn't hear her. "Yeah, I do wanna use this. I'll never know when trouble begins and I wanna be prepared. My ride is the fastest thing I've got and probably the fastest around the family too. I think she could use some tweaks to make her more suitable for anything wrong."

Peter smiles. "Very well then, I think I can do that around August, or late July. Just bring your car around, all I got to do to make this happen is contact the guys from FutureTech and see if they can provide some stuff that could go well for your ride."

"Thanks dude, that'll be good use and would mean a whole lot to my little bro and the rest of the family." Luna then continues to search through the box and she grabs a small steering wheel and puts it into the wagon.

Lana comes out from a pile of pipes and she finds herself some metal sheets and she places them into the wagon. Lincoln places some pedals into the wagon, he didn't know which to get so he got twenty pedals.

Luna then gets two leather seats, and they were just the right size for a little kid and a12 year old and she places it next to the wagon. Lincoln and Lana then come back with a chassis for their Go-Kart, it has the shape of the Multi-Gunner IFV, but smaller.

"What the heck was this used for?" asked Lana. "It looks so cool to ride in already!"

"Oh, that thing was a defect in the creation at the armor facility. So we placed it here to be scrapped up tomorrow, I guess you kids can take it" replied Peter Harris.

"Looks like Loud Lightning is gonna look cool than any Go-Kart!" said Lincoln. "We just gotta show how much she's handmade through paint."

"And thank goodness we got a lot of paint back home!" said Lana. They then dig through for more parts they can use, while Peter Harris goes over a list of things he has to do later and he adds Luna's Ferrari on one of them.

(_One hour later._)

They soon place the wagon and all the parts into the trunk of Luna's Ferrari, though they had to tie the Chassis of the Go-Kart to the roof since it can't fit. "Thanks again for the parts Peter Harris!" said Lana.

"You made the right call coming to the outpost, and I'll be there on Friday to watch you two cross that finish line!" replied Peter Harris.

They then get into Luna's Ferrari and they drive off, while they drive back to the town. Lincoln notices something, the house that Lord Tetherby once lived in also the place they wrecked is fully repaired and there is a sign that says sold. '_Can't wait to see who lives there now. I hope it's not some snobby rich folk._'

But as they drive off they fail to see the moving truck arrive and a jet black Lamborghini with the parents and their daughter coming out. They look to the mansion and smile.

"You ready to see how this place looks on the inside Christina?"

"Heck yeah I am mom, and it feels good to be back in Royal Woods too." Christina Éclair and her parents head on inside and the workers help haul their things into the mansion. Christina is back in town people!

(_The Loud House._)

Luna's Ferrari gets back and they see Leni, Lynn Jr and Lisa waiting for them. They park the car and Leni goes over and she unties the Go-Kart body from the roof. "Wow. You guys found yourselves some score, was it all fun for all of you?" asked Leni.

"Dang right it was!" said Lana. "They had so many cool parts and other stuff! It was alike a toy store, but for car and tank parts and there were so many of them and some of them were going to be sent away to be turned into scrap metal!"

Lincoln and Luna chuckle. "Lana was like a sugar rushed toddler in a candy store, more like a grease monkey toddler in a garage parts store and also a hard ware store" replied Lincoln.

"She went all out going through each and every box and we found all the right things to make the Go-Kart possible!" said Luna. She then opens the back of her car and the trunk and they see the parts and stuff that are needed.

"Sweet!" Lynn helps get some of it out. "So, what do we do first Lana?"

"What?" Lana looks around and she sees Leni, Lisa, Lulu and then Patriot lands down and they smile. "You all wanna help me out?"

"Well of course, we wanna be there to help you make you Go-Kart so you can win the race" said Leni. "It may be nice if it was made by yourself, but it's not too hard to ask for some assistance. Plus, we'd be like a crew team, or was it a pit crew?"

"That would be pit crew Leni" replied Lisa. "Plus, I relish the challenge of beguiling something that would suite competition and you did help me add some parts to Lulu, so it is only fair that I help you with your Go-Kart, bit sister."

"We are going to use team work and team spirit yo make Loud Lightning! Even though some of us are busy elsewhere" said Lynn Jr.

"Then it's a good thing I came back on time!" They all see Luan arrive with Lucy on the unicycle. "The birthday gig for Persephone was a Grimm success and I think we laid down the dark for all of them!"

Lucy chuckles. "We're here to help you now Lana, all of us. We're family and we stick together and help one another, even if whatever it is a less of an interest to some of us. No offense."

Then Lori's car arrives and coming out is Lori and Lola. "Are we late?" asked Lori, she and Lola go towards them. "Wow. That is a lot of Go-Kart parts."

"Wow! Thanks guys!" Lana sheds a tear. "I don't know what to say!"

Lola hugs her and then she wipes away her tears. "Just tell us what to do and we'll make this work, but first I need to change out of this. Be right back!" Lola heads back to her room, then she comes back dressed in a mechanic clothes and a bandana. "Okay, now I'm ready!"

They all look to her confused. "What? This is what I wore for the little miss hard work and cutie pie contest a year ago! This is the only outfit I have that is meant for this kind of greasy work."

Lana is stunned by this outfit. "Huh, how come I've never seen that before?"

"Because it was at the very back sweetie, now come on guys! Let Loud Lightning come to life!" said Lola. They all cheer and they head into the garage with all the parts.

Then Lori gets an idea. She grabs the video camera from her bag and she sees the battery was still full. She then sets up the tripod and she sets it to record them working on the Go-Kart. '_I'm sure Bobbie Fletcher will be even more impressed by this, nothing beats true racing than the hard work of a family/pit crew._' Lori then goes over and helps them.

"By the way, Lola why did you and Lori come back so early? And where the heck are mom and Lily?" asked Lana. She then hands Luna and welding torch.

"The photo-shoot was only 30 minutes and Lily and mom went to the daycare and then they'll be back home with dinner, dad is booked at the restaurant with a private birthday for someone" replied Lola. She then helps hold the metal together while Luna, Lynn Jr, and Lori weld it in place.

"So that's why dad seemed Break-fast to leave for work! He sure is bound to be cooking up a storm at the restaurant!" joked Luan, which they all groan to that pun.

"Alright guys, let's get this Go-Kart started, someone hand me the pedal I need to see which one would go well for the beaks!" said Lana. Lincoln brings her the box of pedals and they get to sorting.

Lana then gives them orders on which part should go which, they do some double checking on each one they've got placed together and even test if some of it works.

Lori and Lynn Jr bring in the main body of the Go-Kart and they see if the wheels can support them and they do. They then weld up the loose and exposed parts with some metal sheets that Luna cut down with the table saw.

Lisa and Luan add the suspensions and insert the hydraulic pipes to help with the breaks and steering system and the speed pedal pipes system.

Lucy and Lincoln attach some of the small components that could help the Go-Kart work. While Lynn Jr comes back with the paint ready, she didn't know what color to get so she got all 11 paint.

Lola helps Lana install some of the filters that could help with the Go-Kart's fuel line and with the help from one of Lisa's inventions it now runs on crushed up garbage, a lot of garbage.

They then take a snack break, which is sandwiches and sodas.

Lincoln and Lana attach the wheels in place and Lola starts bring in the screw gun and she bolts the wheels in place and then Luan attaches the tires and hubcaps.

Luna and Lori cut off any loose things that could be harmful to the ride and to the two people riding in it.

Lynn Jr lifts it up and Lucy uses a Jack to help with the lift, Lola and Lisa go underneath and they weld and screw in some parts that might be coming loose, they also make sure the wiring won't grind onto the ground and break off.

Leni stitches up the leather seats with some fabrics she has lying around, the seats now have 11 colored fabrics on it, now that looks family made.

Patriot helps around by handing them some tools that they need, Valkyrie will handle the chicks for the day, but Patriot will handle them for tomorrow.

They then look to the cart and they grab some paint brushes and get to painting, they go all out random on the Go-Kart with their favorite colors, colors that clash with chaos like a family. But Lana adds the Blue lightning bolt top the side last.

They then finish up and take a step back. They all have some sweat and grease on them but they're hard work is done and they look at what they have built together. "Well Lana, what do you think?" asked Lincoln.

Lana takes a look at her Go-Kart.

With the Chassis of a small Multi-Gunner IFV, tires that match it's near size and has suspensions to deal with bumpy roads and hard landings, colorful leather seats and operatable handling on the steering wheel and pedals, the front has a dash board and plastic glass screen with working wipers, the exhaust pipe is at the very back and the fuel tank is still empty built large enough for enough garbage to be liquefied into fuel for the Go-Kart.

The whole thing is painted in different clashing colors of light blue, teal, purple, yellow, red, orange, black, blue, pink, green and magenta and also some brown, white and grey but the lightning bolt on the sides of the Go-Kart are electric blue with the number 11 painted white on the hood which symbolizes the loud siblings and to top it all off, there is a small flag pole on the back that says Loud Lightning.

Lana sheds a tear and hugs them all. "I love it guys! I love it so much!"

They all smile and hug Lana back. "You're welcome Lana!"

They then break the hug and Lana goes to the Go-Kart, she sees the paint is still wet which means she can't ride it yet. "I can't wait to try you out! You're gonna purr like a …" Lana's eyes go wide and she realizes something was wrong. "Oh no."

The others look concerned towards her. "Lana, what's wrong?" asked Lola.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, and that's my thing" said Lucy.

"Is it the seats? I knew I should've used one color" said Leni.

"No leni, the seats are fine" replied Lana. She then sighs. "It's just, this." she opens the hood and they see an empty area, they all gasp and also realize. "We were so caught up in getting the parts she needed and building her up that we forgot about the engine! Dang it!"

Lincoln then goes over to Lana. "Hey now, don't be like that little sis. The Go-Kart Grand Prix doesn't start to Friday, we got plenty of time to either find an engine or make one and we'll do it together, as a team!"

The others also nod. "Yeah!"

Lana wipes away her tears and hugs them all. "Thank you guys so much! This means so much to me and together we can make this work and win this thing!" They all hug Lana.

They soon break the hug when they see their mom and dad come back, with some Burpin' Burger for Dinner. They all head inside while telling them about the Go-Kart they all helped build.

Lori goes over to the video camera and she hits stop and she heads back inside with the others, she had a video to save and then upload when the time is right.

Lincoln walks with Luna back to the house, then he gets a text from Jordan. "_ Hey handsome, just got back from the mall and I don't know if Lori knows this but her friend Whitney broke her leg and she's headed to the hospital. It's been a crazy sale and Jenny, Stella, Tabby and I are fine, so how was your day? _"

Lincoln smiled, he had a long and awesome family team work story to tell her, later.

**A/N: I rarely make a chapter about all the louds coming together and helping out. I hope this was okay guys and it leads to the Friday Chapter of "_Wheels and Deals_". Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/14/20.**


	260. Chapter 260

**Chapter 260**

(_The Loud House._)

Lincoln and Lana are both waiting by the side walk and looking at both sides of the road. "So, when do you think he'll be here?" asked Lana.

Lincoln checks his phone and he sees no reply. "No clue Lana, we just have to be patient and give them some time. They'll be here soon." Then he gets a text from Jordan.

"_ Inbound to your location handsome and get ready, we got what you and Lana need! _"

Lincoln then puts his phone away and he sees Valkyrie fly back and nods to him, Lincoln also nods and he looks ahead to the left side of the road. "Lana, here they come!"

Lana also sees the large tank arrive, but this wasn't like the normal Guardian Tanks they often see, this tank was huge! 2 treads to the front and back and a center treads line that look like teeth and massive dual guns on the head. "What the heck is that?" asked Lincoln.

The louds who were waiting at the living room look out the window and see it, they then get out and stand next to Lincoln and Lana and they look at the beast of a vehicle. "Dang. That is so huge!" said Lynn. "You could fit my whole team on that thing!"

"Well, they always say that big things come in not so big packages!" joked Luan.

"It is possible for dual guns to be attached, but this seems overkill and I question why it has center treads with elongated jagged edges. What kind of vehicle is this anyway?" asked Lisa. "And it does not seem American based either."

The main head opens its hatch and Jordan comes out, she then gets down and hugs Lincoln. "We came just in time and we got what guys needed too."

Peter Harris comes out from the hatch and he brings down a box and places it in front of Lana. "There, in this are some scrapped up parts that you guys can use to make your personal engine. Some might be attached to something, but I know you guys will figure it out."

Lana opens the box and goes wide eyed. "Whoa. You weren't kidding, those are a lot of parts."

"Looks like we got some work to do everyone" replied Lucy. "This is gonna be a long day."

"And that's why I'm staying and helping" replied Jordan. "And I also managed to call Simon, Stella, Liam and Tabby to come on over and help. You're gonna need a lot of backup."

"Sam is also coming over to assist and Chunk too, no clue where Sully and Mazzy are though" replied Luna, but deep down she can sense something is happening to the two of them.

Lisa looks to Peter Harris." Mind telling us what that is?" they all look to the large red tank.

"This right here is an Apocalypse Tank. Not built in the U.S of A, this beast was forged from the steel works of the Soviet Union and is no doubt the toughest armor in the world. She can survive bombing runs and a nuclear strike and bring down the hammer onto those who cross its path. Armed with dual Drakuv guns and a magnetic harpoon in the middle to reel in enemy armor and tear them apart with its teeth! These things are a nightmare for anyone who thinks they can stand up to face it."

They all remain shock, except for Jordan. "I know, I was shocked as you guys are too when he told me."

"Well, as much fun it is to tell you kids more. I gotta get going now" said Peter Sharp. "See you around kids." He then hops back onto the tank and he drives off while saying in the tank's voice modulator. "** _The instrument of doom._ **"

They all just watch as it drives off. "That thing gave me chills" said Leni.

"I'll say, I've got a chilling feeling that thing is going to be as cold as it's hard skin, I guess not all machine can be heated over!" joked Luan, they all groan from that pun.

"I liked its voice. Sounds so intimidating and wicked" said Lucy.

They then see Sam in her Impala Low-Rider and coming out is Sam, Simon, Stella, Liam and Tabby. Then Chunk's Van arrives.

"Hey guys, glad you all made it" said Luna, she goes over and hugs Sam. While Lincoln and Jordan high five with their friends.

"We weren't going to let you dudes do this on your own" replied Simon. "We're all family and friends here man, so let's get this thing started."

Stella looks into the box, "Wow. I like tinkering with tech and stuff, but this is so far off advanced. I like the challenge! Let's do this thing guys!"

"Blimey! I've never seen engine parts like these before" replied Chunk. "But we'll have to see what we can do to make this Go-Kart Engine. I think I see some parts I recognize."

They then see the Go-Kart in the garage. "Dang fellas. That there Go-Kart does have some fancy stuff laid onto it, but from that paint job, I say it's been treated and respected with some good old fashioned team effort. Nice one fellas."

"Hmm, we have some in London. But they don't make them by hand anymore, most kids would rather buy one. I like this kind of Go-Kart, not expensive and made with love and determination" said Tabby.

Lana then grabs her power drill. "Then what are we waiting for guys? Let's make the heart of loud Lightning!"

They all cheer. "Yeah!"

"Wait, that's the name of the Go-Kart?" asked Liam. They all get to work and look at each engine part and see where each one goes. It seemed like a puzzle, a puzzle of different random parts.

Leni sets up the tripod and camera and pressed record. '_There, Lori will be so happy I'm doing this for her. I hope Whitney is okay after her incident yesterday. Glad I wasn't involved with the sale, otherwise that would've been me._' Leni then goes over and helps them out.

Lincoln then asks Jordan. "Where the heck is Jenny? I thought she might wanna help out."

"The thing is, Jenny is going to be the special guest rookie reporter for her auntie Katherine Mulligan. They're both going to be at the Royal Woods Go-Kart Grand Prix. Which means the whole event is going to be live on the news" replied Jordan.

"Then we better try and look fancy, this is going to be one epic race and we gotta impress Bobbie Fletcher" said Lincoln.

"Don't worry Lincoln, with all of us doing our hardest, this is going to be a snap!" said Lana. She then assembles the pipes to each other and then she screws it onto a main base and then she gets the spark plugs and attaches them. "We could finish this in no time!"

"Then let us pick up the pace!" said Lisa. She puts on her welding mask and has her welding torch and she starts welding the pipes together.

"Yeah, go team Loud!" yelled Lynn Jr. She then lifts up a second piece to the main engine base and she holds it for Lisa to weld it together.

They all continue to work on the engine and see which part could go which. Luckily, Chunk, Luna, Leni, Sam and Lana know the engine parts and where some of them go, before they fully assemble it. They ask Lisa for second thoughts and she kindly assists. Valkyrie flies down and helps hand them the tools they need and she too looks to each engine part.

"Room for one more?" they all see Mr. Grouse go towards them.

"Umm, you wanna help us? Why?" asked Lola. "We thought you'd be busy fishing or something."

'My buddies are going to be busy till the end of the month, so it's not going to be fishing without my pals. Plus I too used to drive one of the Go-Karts." Mr. Grouse hands them a picture and they see young Mr. Grouse in his Go-Kart and he won.

"Wow! You won the first Royal Woods Go-Kart Grand Prix?!" said Lana in shock, they were all shocked to see the picture.

"Won it and kept first place for the next three Go-Kart races!" said Mr. Grouse with cheer, but then he had a sad look. "But not all things last long." He showed them an image of when he crashed.

"No matter how many times I tried to fix up old shocker she didn't have the durability to keep going, still it was a heck of a run and I still got shocker in my attic. In fact, let me go and get something to help out." Mr. Grouse heads back into his house.

They all look to the picture of Mr. Grouse crying at his wrecked Go-Kart. Lana felt bad for him and so did everyone else. "Poor Mr. Grouse, he won three times and lost on the fourth. I guess some Go-Kart's weren't mean to last long."

Lisa then points out something. "That's because back then Go-Karts were built with a different kind of metal, one that would not last three days and would soon corrode the Go-Kart's internal systems and therefore they would have aged rapidly and would no longer be in use."

"Little lass is not wrong" replied Chunk. "Back then, I helped one of me mates with their Go-Kart. She didn't last after 5 years, that or my old pal got too much weight and his Kart couldn't carry him no more."

"Got her right here folks!" They see Mr. Grouse pushing in his old Go-Kart, they all see the Go-Kart and how old it looked. Her yellow paint was faded and there were some cobwebs underneath her. "She still looks good, she may not run, but just by looking at her is a way to say. "Hey! This is one of the first and best Go-Kart's of all time!"

Mr. Grouse pets its back and the flag on the back falls off. "Huh, well she still looks nice to look at."

Lana then goes to Mr. Grouse and hands him back his photos and a wrench. "Come on Mr. Grouse, let's make this engine and see her go for a whirl!"

Mr. Grouse smiles and he puts on his old baseball cap which still fits him. "Let's make this Go-Kart as good as old Shocker! Luckily, I know how the engines work. I do have a car after all." He then goes over and helps out.

While they all get to make the engine, Lana picks up the flag of Old Shocker. Lana then has an idea and she brings the flag with her.

They eventually take a lunch break after making some parts of the engine, and then they get back to work. They also keep an eye on Mr. Grouse so he doesn't hurt himself, he is old after all but they don't wanna tell him that or he will be grouchy again.

(_Two hours later._)

They all wipe off any grease, oil and metal smell from them and they take a good look at the engine they have made.

"Now that there is one good looking engine" said Lana. They all look at the parts that have formed into some kind of vintage engine block. It looks like something from one of those drag racing cars back in the old days.

"She looks kinda big, you think she can fit in Loud Lightning?" asked Lola.

"Are you kidding me? Loud Lightning can pretty much take whatever engine is inside of her" said Lynn.

"Let's not push it Lynn, not all engines fir e=any car" replied Jordan.

Lana then nods to Chunk and he comes with the engine lift. "Only one day to find out guys." Chunk then brings the engine lift closer, and he gets the chains and with the help from Lincoln, Sam, Luna and Mr. Grouse, they secure the chains onto the engine and he lifts it slowly with the engine lift.

They slowly and steadily move the Go-kart underneath the engine. "Steady guys, take it nice and easy" said Lana.

Lisa checks the measurements and the size and she gives them the thumbs up. They then slowly lower the homemade engine and they then slowly and gently place it into the empty hood compartment and then they hear a clicking sound as it connects itself with some of the pipes of the Go-Kart. Lisa then looks inside and sees it has secured itself, on its own.

"It appears to be a perfect fit!" said Lisa. They all sigh in relief and clap at the success. They remove the chains and push the engine lift back into the garage.

Lana and Lisa do one last checkup and they secure any wires from the Go-Kart to the engine and they look to each other and nod. "Alright guys, she's all secured up and ready for a test run!" said Lana.

They all cheer, Lana then grabs the custom red helmet she made and she puts it on. "Hops, you ready buddy?" Her frog comes out from her inly pocket and puts on some goggles and gives her the thumbs up.

Luna then opens the door for Lana. "All yours dude, show us what she can do!"

Lana takes her seat and she looks to the button that says start. She takes a deep breath and is about to hit it, but then Vanzilla and Lori's car arrives and coming out is Rita, Lynn Sr, Lori and Lily.

"Wait! We wanna record this moment!" said Lynn Sr as he has his camera.

"Dad, we have the camera right here" said Leni.

They see the camera on the tripod and still recording. "Oh, okay then. But I'm still using my camera to record this" said Lynn Sr as he starts recording.

"Okay sweetie, show us what Loud Lightning can do!" said Rita.

"Kawt! Kawt! Kawt!" cheered Lily.

Lana then stops. "Wait, I need to do something first." She grabs the flag of Old Shocker and attaches it next to the Loud Lightning Flag.

All of them are confused by this, especially Mr. Grouse. "Kid, what the heck are you doing?"

Lana removes her helmet and looks to their Cantankerous Neighbor. "Mr. Grouse, Old Shocker was the first ever Go-Kart to win the first ever Royal Woods Go-Kart Grand Prix, and I think a part of her deserves to feel the wind and the smell of the asphalt one more time! What do you say Mr. Grouse?"

Mr. Grouse is touched by this, he then looks to his Go-Kart on the sidewalk and he recalls when he always tested his ride to get her ready for their first ever Go-Kart race. He then looks to Lana. "Kid, show them what loud Lightning can do! Give her a test run!"

Lana smiles. "You mean Loud Lightning Shocker!" She then presses the start button and they hear the engine humming within, Lana smiles and cheers. "She works! She works!"

They all cheer, then Lana slowly drives out of the drive way and he looks to the road ahead of him. "What are you waiting for little Speed Racer! Go!" said Luna.

Lana smiles and she floors it and she's off. They all watch at how fast she just went and Leni and Lynn Sr. record everything. Lana then makes a hard turn and drives back, she drives past them and yells with excitement.

"Yeah! Go Loud Lightning Shocker!"

Mr. Grouse has a stopwatch and he times it. "Heh, she's faster than the old shocker. Good job kid, you did the old girl proud."

They all continue to watch as Lana enjoys the speed of this Go-Kart and a part of her can see, that she can win this, and with the honor and greatness from an old legendary Royal Woods Go-Kart.

(_Nighttime._)

Lincoln tucks Lana into bed. "We're two days away Lana, and soon your Go-Kart will be reeling and ready to hit the track."

"Thanks Lincoln, also I was wondering if you'd like to be my co-driver for the race?" asked Lana.

Lincoln smiles and he sees the big helmet next to the one Lana wears and he smiles. "I'd love to be your co-driver Lana, but why me though?"

"Lincoln, you were the one who convinced me to make a Go-Kart out of things that could be useful and look at what we made, including the engine" said Lana. "I think you deserve to be my co-driver for the Go-Kart Grand Prix. You were there to be the first one to help me, and I know you were the one who convinced the others to back us up too."

Lana then hugs Lincoln. Lincoln smiles and hugs her back. "Lana, you making the right choice is nice and come Friday we are going to show those other racers who Loud Lightning Shocker really is!"

Lana and Lincoln then break the hug, and Lana gets back to bed. "Goodnight Lincoln, and thanks again big brother."

"Goodnight Lana." Lincoln turns off the lights. "And you're welcome little sis." He then closes the door and he heads back to his room, only to be hugged by his older sisters.

Lincoln chuckles and he hugs them back. "I could only guess that you guys overheard all of that."

"We loved how caring you are to the little siblings Linky. That was so sweet!" said Leni.

"You know how to show support to them, even to the big race for Lana" said Lynn.

"Seeing you stepping up and being the older sibling is enough to make us happy and to be proud of you" said Lori.

"Nobody can be a good big brother like you Lincoln, and we're glad to have a little brother like you" said Luan.

Luna is the one who hugged him first, she kisses his forehead and rests her head onto his. "Spoken like a true and good big sibling, you make us all proud little brother."

Lincoln smiles and he continues to hug them, Lincoln has one heck of a Friday to attend and he's gonna be there to make sure they either win, or have fun racing!

**A/N: Engine's built, friends helped out and a piece of Mr. Grouses Go-Kart will live on! I added that part about Mr. Grouse because I thought he deserved it, he barely appears in my stories and I think this is some good attention for him. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/24/20.**


	261. Chapter 261

**Chapter 261**

(_The Loud House._)

Lincoln watches as his little sister Lana races off on her Go-Kart, he then stops his stopwatch and looks at it. "New speed time, good job Lana!"

With him is his mom, Lily, Luna, Leni, Lynn Jr, Mr. Grouse and Lisa. "Hmm, her speed is as accurate as it is precise and her G-Kart does not need any more requirements to adjust to the ever changing environment of the track. This will be good for her, and I am surprised we were able to use the very same track that will be used for the Royal Woods Go-Kart Grand Prix."

"You can thank Miguel for that one" replied Leni. "His uncle runs this place and is a totes big fan of Lincoln and Jordan." They see the manager on the watch tower wave at them.

"At least the guy is sticking to the strict rules for the Go-Kart Grand Prix" replied Lincoln. "We don't want the race to be in our favor, it should be fair for the others as well."

"Even so, with this sweet, sweet Go-Kart Lana has, there is no way Lana can lose and with you riding with her it'll be a snap!" said Lynn Jr. "Those other racers will eat you're dusts!"

Mr. Grouse chuckles. "I could only guess you'll be goin all out in cheering for them right?"

"Heck yeah I am!" said Lynn Jr. Then they see Lana and her Go-Kart Loud Lightning Shocker make it back to the starting line. "Hey Lana! You ready to ace it tomorrow?"

Lana takes her helmet off. "Heck yes I am, but I know I gotta be fair and wish the other racers good luck. We're bound to see some fair competition."

"That is something that cannot be justified" replied Lisa.

"Whoa dude, what's with the low blow emotions there Lisa?" asked Luna. They all look to her confused.

"Well, earlier when we arrived I noticed four races were leaving the place with their Go-Karts and I took a good look and noticed that their Go-Karts were not made by hand, I have seen them at the Royal Woods Mall and they are the most expensive on the line" said Lisa.

Rita gasps. "That would mean they bought they're Go-Karts?"

"It would seem so" replied Lisa. "They did not even bother to read the flier, which also says that they have to make their own Go-Kart. Meaning, that by the time they reach the finish line and think they won. They will be automatically disqualified from the race and therefore they lost their prize of spending one whole day with Bobbie Fletcher."

They all go jaws dropped hearing that. "Wow! So we got this win already?" asked Lynn Jr. "Man that was fast, though a race would be cool though."

"What the heck is wrong with kids these days?" said Mr. Grouse. "Why don't they just make their own Go-Kart's like Lana here? Those kids put shame in Go-Kart Racing!"

"Calm down Mr. Grouse, they'll see their mistake tomorrow when they think they've won." Lincoln then has an idea. "And I think I know what to do tomorrow Lana."

Lana also realizes it. "Oh, let them win and then come in last and let them see they were the ones in the wrong and we were in the right. I got you on that one big brother."

Lincoln chuckles. "You catch up quick kid." The others also smile and agree to this plan.

"I am so going to like, record the whole thing. Even though there will be cameras and it'll be live all over Royal Woods and all" replied Leni.

"Give them a race and toy with them till they know what they did!" said Lynn. "Nice thinking you two, no wonder why Lana chose Lincoln. The Man-with-the-Plan is back again baby!"

"Cool plan bro and sis" said Luna. "Make those blokes see what kind of dorks they are just buying some fancy Go-Kart."

"We did buy Lola's toy car, doesn't that also count?" asked Rita.

"Mom, Lola's car is a toy and Lana modified it" replied Lincoln. "That's pretty much handmade if you ask me." Just then he gets a text. "Huh, it's from Jordan."

"_ Lincoln! Come meet me and Stella, Simon, Jenny, Liam and Tabby at Ketcham Park ASAP! _"

Luna also sees the text. "Who bro, that looks kinda urge."

"Yeah." Lincoln looks to his little sister. "Lana, I have to go and meet up with my friends."

"No problem Lincoln" replied Lana. "You've spent the past three days helping me prepare and make the Go-Kart we need for the big race, I think you deserve a break from all of this. Go and meet up with your friends, also when it comes to Jordan then it has to be urgent and you have to go."

Lincoln kneels down and he hugs Lana. "Thanks Lana, and I'll see you guys later when we're done with whatever Jordan is doing. Also, do not push too hard on the breaks and take her easy on the stick, she might break off."

Lana chuckles. "Yes Sir, Mr. Crew chief." They all chuckle at that and how Lincoln was acting.

Lincoln chuckles and he breaks the hug and looks to Luna. "Let's go and see what's going on sis." Lincoln and Luna head back to her Purple Ferrari and they drive off.

Meanwhile, Lana goes for another lap, but then they are confronted by news reporter Katherine Mulligan. "Excuse me Lana Loud, we are here to do some early interviews for tomorrows Royal Grand Prix Go-Kart Race, anything to say to the camera before tomorrow begins?"

Lana looks to the camera, and though she would love to tell of the racers who got the mistake with their Go-Karts, she decided not to. "One thing I gotta say is, Lincoln and I are gonna race in to be the winners tomorrow!"

The rest of the louds and Mr. Grouse also cheer. "She is one heck of a Go-Kart Racer to all you youngin's out there, and none of you can be as great as Lana and her ride the Loud Lightning Shocker!"

"Get ready to eat their dust tomorrow dorks!" cheered Lynn. "Woohoo!" Rita then does her best to calm down her kids and get things under control, this just makes Katherine Mulligan and her camera man chuckle. A family who's all the way into supporting each other.

(_Ketcham Park._)

Lincoln and Luna drive around and they see Jordan and the others wave at them. "Wow. They look desperate" said Lincoln.

Luna pulls over, the she opens the passenger door and gets in and sits next to Lincoln and the others go to the back seats. "Guys, what the heck is going on here?" asked Lincoln.

"No time!" said Jordan. "Now follow these coordinates and keep driving!" She hands Luna the paper and she sees the map and where to go.

"Okay then." She drives away from the park and they head off elsewhere. "Can someone tell me what the heck is going on here dudes?"

"Just drive Luna, you and Lincoln will be in for a heck of a shocker" said Tabby. This wasn't making any sense to Lincoln and Luna at all. They wanna know, what the hell is going on and why are they going to these coordinates anyway?

(_Rich Sector near the outskirts of Royal Woods._)

Luna's Purple Ferrari stops and they see the large fancy house, but the house is all too familiar to Lincoln and Luna and they know from a certain kidnapping incident that made the Allied Outpost. "Umm, can someone tell me why we're here at the house of that crazy old guy who's dead?" asked Luna.

Lincoln then realizes. "Does this have something to do with the new people moving here?"

Jordan speaks up. "Yes, yes it does. Now look at the mailbox over there." Lincoln and Luna look to the Mailbox and they see the last name, they also spot the black fancy Lamborghini as well.

"Éclair." Lincoln and Luna are confused. "Now why does that name sound familiar?" asked Lincoln. "Like I know who it is."

"Well then, let's go and say hello to them." Stella, Simon, Liam, Tabby and Jenny get out of the car and they head to the house, Lincoln and Lun are confused and they Jordan get out.

"Come on guys, come one!" Jordan goes over and catches up with the others.

Lincoln and Luna have no clue what's going on. "Well, might as well see what all the fuss is about bro." Luna gets out of the car and so does Lincoln. Patriot and Valkyrie aren't with them, they're both tending to their chicks.

Jordan and the others are now at the door and looking at it. "You guys ready?" Liam, Tabby, Stella, Simon and Jenny nod with excitement.

She then looks to Lincoln and Luna. "You two ready?" Lincoln and Luna look to each other, then they look to Jordan and nod. Jordan then looks to the door. "Here we go." She rings the doorbell.

The door then opens and they see someone that Lincoln has known, someone he once had a crush on. "Christina?!" Luna is at a loss for words by this and looks to her brother who is confused.

Christina Éclair is suspired to see them. "What the heck are you guys doing here?"

"Welcome back to Royal Woods Christina!" they chant, except for Lincoln and Luna who are both confused and stunned.

"Welcome back girl, it's been a year since we last seen you and a shame the other gals aren't here to see you back, but I'm sure they'll be stoked when they come back from their summer vacations" replied Jenny.

Christina chuckles. "Well, it is nice to see all of you." She then see the white-haired boy. "And it's also nice to see you again too Lincoln Loud, and your big sister too. How are the rest of the family?"

"They're alright, Lana is currently trying out her Go-Kart that we all built and chances we could win it tomorrow" replied Lincoln.

"Right, the Royal Woods Go-Kart Grand Prix" replied Christina. "I am still kinda sorry that you and your family had to endure those two goons from Chandler, and I did also saw from social media about what you guys did at the Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel, that must've been one crazy week."

"You have no idea little dude" replied Luna.

"Anyway, come on in all of you." Christina opens the door wide enough to let them in and they look around the mansion. "I'm sure some of you have known about this house being the one that was once was Lord Tetherby's. Well, now my parents and I reside here and we have made great progress in making sure the renovations went according to plan."

"We did our research and the home that old rich fart used to live in was a family heirloom to that rich dork, but after what you guys did. It deserved to go down in flames, so we did the town a favor, bought the land and built something else better, it may have some stuff that look similar to the old mansion, but it's not. We just like the style, that's all."

They see how large the hallways were and the large living room and the wide staircase that leads to the second floor. "Currently my dad is upstairs in his study and my mom went out to meet with an old friend of hers. I was planning on going to the mall, but I guess catching up with some old company is nice too" replied Christina.

They all enter the living room and they see the fireplace and large TV, the three couches, and two arm chairs. "Wow! This is way more impressive than my house" said Jordan.

They all take a seat on the large couch. "Dan. This place makes me feel kinda small" said Liam.

"This place seems almost as fancy as the queen's home, or Churchill's home" replied Tabby.

"I feel like I'm in one of those rich people shows or something" replied Simon.

"I've seen rich houses in my country, and they're usually historic sights" replied Stella.

Lincoln then smiles as he sees everyone else happy, he even sees Jordan interacting with Christina. But something inside of him can tell this is something more than just coming by to say welcome back to the girl Lincoln once had a crush in the fifth grade.

"Jordan." Christina and Jordan stop talking and they look towards Lincoln, and so do the others. Luna also can tell something was up and Lincoln was getting suspicious.

"Jordan, why are we here and what is this really about?" asked Lincoln.

Jordan then steps off the couch and she goes over to sit on the other side of Lincoln, so that Christina was on one side of her boyfriend. "I want you two to make up and talk about things from the past. I know you two have this awkward situation and I wanna see if there's anything you two have to say."

They all go jaws dropped and remain silent, Luna on the other hand has her mind blown from this.

Christina looks to Lincoln and sighs. "I guess …. I guess I should apologize." Lincoln looks to her confused. "I should've known how much that contest meant to you and how you did your best to make up for the humiliating stuff you did to your sisters Lincoln. I know you felt like a total outcast from all of that and I'm sorry I didn't say my word and talked to the others. To be honest, what you said to apologize to your sisters' was really sweet. You really are a caring brother."

"Wow. Thanks, but there's no need for that Christina, it was all on me and I should have never posted that video of me making out with the picture of you. In fact, I didn't even know my sister had that footage and truth be told that wasn't the first time I made out with something" replied Lincoln.

Simon chuckles. "What? Did you make out and have a tea party with a doll that looked like Jordan?" Simon keeps chuckling but then they all see Lincoln red face and his silence. Simon then realizes. "Oh wow! I did not see that coming."

Christina then holds Lincoln's hand. "Lincoln, I don't want things to be awkward between us anymore and I know we're both changing out of the past and making way for the new. So, I want us to be friends, even with the rest of the crew who are elsewhere."

Lincoln smiles. "Yeah, I'd like that." Christina and Lincoln then hug it out, they then break the hug and shake hands. "Good to be friends with you Éclair."

Christina chuckles. "Good to be allies Loud." the others smile seeing this, they have a new friend in their crew and when their friends come back from their summer vacation, they're going to have their minds blown!

Then Jordan taps onto Lincoln's shoulder. Lincoln looks to his girlfriend. "I know your glad I brought you and Luna into this, and your welcome." They all chuckle. Then Jordan holds his hands. "Can you tell me where that doll that looks like me is? I wanna know if it does look like me."

They all laugh while Lincoln chuckles nervously. "Honestly, I don't know where it is anymore."

Jordan sighs. "Dang it. Well, at least you got the real deal instead of some little doll that looks like me, sure wish I could see how pretty it is."

They all share a few laughs. "Come on guys, I think there's some left over brownies and cake from yesterday when my parents and I were celebrating our return to town." They all follow Christina to the kitchen to e joy some food and a few talk time.

(_Juvenile Hall, somewhere in San Andreas._)

Th whole place is riled up with a lot of juvenile delinquents who all have done some bad things, but there is one boy in his cell who has done worst, and his name is Jeffrey. The kid who attempted to do a heinous act onto Lincoln Loud and Jordan Rosato.

The kid has spent nearly two months there and he has no close allies with him, Andrew won't be there to tag team with him or any other villainous kid. He then starts to recall his first attempt and how it failed, he recalled beating up this little blonde girl who was none other than Lincoln Loud's little sister Lana.

'_Dang it! If I had just finished off that little annoying blonde kid, then my plans would've been successful! But no, she had to cry for help and get the attention of Loud and the beautiful Jordan Rosato. Well, now I know why I failed the first time, now all I gotta do is get out of here and go after that little blonde haired trash kid! But how?_'

Jeffrey lets his foot dangle off his bed and then he hits something. "What the heck?" He looks under his bed and sees something was taped to it. He removes the tape and sees what it is. They were 6 packs of Bath salt. '_Drugs huh? This could work._'

He then hears the guard coming so he hides the drugs into his shirt and he leaves the cell to go and eat lunch, he has a new plan and the drugs could be used to reason with whoever he can chum up to.

(_Mess hall._)

Jeffrey walks around and looks for a place to sit, all while carrying a tray of ground beef that has way too much fats. Then he spots a table with 6 kids. '_Perfect._'

Jeffrey then goes to them. "Mind if I join you boys?" The six boys look to each other and then to Jeffrey and nod. Jeffrey takes his seat and looks to them, he sees 4 American kids, 1 Mexican boy and 1 African-American kid, and all 6 of them looked like trouble and he liked it!

"I have been seeing you boys around here lately and it looks like you dudes have been here way longer than me. Mind telling me who you guys are and what you boys are in here for?" alright, let's see who these boys are.

Cyrus Stone (_Leader._) – Brown Flat Top hair, brown eyes and a scar over his right eye,

Huxley Barman – Brown Quiff hair and grey eyes, and he has a bandage to his neck.

Colton Jones – White Mohawk hair, white eyes, a few missing teeth and can't talk. (_Mostly he just grunts, screeches and growls_)

Ziggy Garcia – Black Fauxhawk hair and blue eyes with a small scar to his right hand and a bite mark too.

Alejandro Rodriguez – Buzz cut hair, brown eyes and usually plays with a tooth pick with his mouth.

Malik Miller – 360 wave hair, red eyes and is the only overweight member of the group. (_Everyone else is thin._)

And together, these boys are known as the Lynchers! They are well known for bringing harm to minors, and each one has their own unruly and cruel history as kids which makes them who they are now. They were arrested and sentenced there after they tried to kill six eight year olds and the elderly guy who was protecting them. They have been going around the country bringing ruin to other minors and spreading fear to the people.

Hearing this was making Jeffrey interested. "How would you boys like to do a job that involves killing a minor?"

They look to each other and then to Jeffrey. "We're listening" said Cyrus.

"What if, I can break you guys out of here and in return you guys take down a certain blonde haired punk for me, her name is Lana Loud and she resides in Royal Woods Michigan" replied Jeffrey,

They all look to each other and then to Jeffrey. "Sorry man, but that is a long, long way to go and there is no way in hell we can even get there" said Alejandro. The boys are about to leave, but then they hear Jeffrey say to them.

"What about some, bath salt?"

They turn around and go back to the seats. "What?" asked Ziggy. Jeffrey looks to see if the guards re looking, he then shows them the 6 drug packs he got. "Where the heck did you get those?"

"Let's just say, luck was on my side within my cell, and I can tell you boys are total suckers for some drugs" said Jeffrey with a wicked grin. "So, how about it fellas?"

They all take the packs and smile. "You got yourself a deal friend" said Malik. "But how the heck are we even going to escape?"

"Leave that one to me!" Jeffrey takes a handful of the meat and he throws it onto the toughest group, the ones who were eating vegetables. They then see they're food was ruined (_These guys are vegans._) One of them looks around and Jeffrey hides his tray and they see the other group of kids, they have a lot of meat on their trays. "Get them boys!" and the fight starts.

All the guards make it into the place and try and get everything under control. "Alright boys, come on." Jeffrey leads to them to a nearby vent, he sees that everyone else is distracted and he removes the vent. "Get in and make your way out. Find some way to get to Royal Woods and take that little runt out!"

"We know what to do Jeffrey, we'll get the job done" said Cyrus.

"Wait. IF we're leaving, what about you man?" asked Alejandro.

"Don't worry about me. If I leave then they'll suspect something, I'll remain here and continue the fight. Now go, there isn't much time!" said Jeffrey.

They all smirk and fist bump him. "We'll never forget about this man. You helped us, so we'll get that revenge for ya" said Ziggy. Colton nods.

They then head through the vents and Jeffrey closes the vents, he looks to the fight. "Time to make me a bad kid!" He then jumps onto a guard and shoves meat onto his face to continue the fight.

(_Somewhere far from the Juvenile hall._)

The main sewer door opens and coming out the Lynchers. "Alright boys, we're free. So now we gotta do our part for Jeffrey, and perhaps when we're done we can buts him out" said Cyrus.

"And that's why you're the boss, boss" said Ziggy. They then head into the woods and then they stop and see a nearby town, its night time and they sneak in.

Soon the boys make it through the town in silence and unnoticed and wearing clothes.

Cyrus – Grey shirt, black leather jacket with a snap belted collar, black pants and black shoes.

Huxley – White tank top with a skull print on, brown leather jacket, jeans and black shoes.

Colton – White tank top, grey sleeveless hoodie, military pants and brown shoes.

Ziggy – Black shirt, black sleeveless jacket, jeans and brown shoes.

Alejandro – Red shirt, black leather jacket, brown pants and tan shoes.

Malik – Black shirt, black sleeveless hoodie with a Komodo dragon logo, knee ripped jeans and black boots.

"Oh man, this style makes us look killer!" said Malik. "So, whats' the next step boss?"

Cyrus looks to the Beretta 92 in his hands. "We could only afford to get this from the drugs we sold off, we'll need to scavenge some weapons on our way to Royal Woods boys."

"And make a plan as well, we know those louds there can be crafty and the whole town is on their side" said Alejandro. "And we're going to need to find a way to get to their home too."

Colton grunts and points to something. They see a cargo train and it was labeled to head for Royal Woods Michigan. Cyrus smiles. "Good eyes Colton, now let's go boys." They sneak onto the train in the freight car that contained some hay and flour. "Alright, so here's the plan."

**A/N: Good to see them make amends with an old friend and it looks like trouble is coming, and this might cause trouble for them at the Royal Woods Go-Kart Grand Prix. I would like to thank Doctor Reality for the idea of Jeffrey and 6 new OC's. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/24/20 – 6/25/20.**


	262. Chapter 262

**Chapter 262**

**In collaboration with Doctor Reality.**

(_Royal Woods Go-Kart track._)

The birds are shining and the cameras are live and they all look onto the race track and the kids who are there to compete to see who wins the prize. Driving into place, is Lana Loud and with her is her older brother Lincoln Loud and both of them are wearing their helmets.

The other kids see the Go-Kart they have and are impressed. "Hey kid, where you bought that sweet looking Go-Kart?" asked one of the racers.

Lana chuckles. "Bought it? We didn't buy it, we built it ourselves and with the help from our family too!"

"We don't need to buy something nice and fancy looking, better to build what you can drive so you can learn how she works if she breaks down" said Lincoln. "My little sister follows the old and honorable code of the Go-Kart racing! We'd worm than just be lazy and just buy something, right sis?" Lana high fives her brother.

The other contestants remain silent and confused by this. Lana and Lincoln get into the Go-Kart and she starts her up and the engine hums better than the other Go-Karts. "Wow. She still knows how to purr like a jaguar!" said Lana. "We are so ready for this."

Lincoln and Lana then see the rest of their family cheering for them, they see their mom and dad with their cameras, Mr. Grouse waving at them, and Lincoln's friends and Jordan along with the sisters cheering them on, even Peter Harris, Christina and Jordan's parents arrived.

"You got this guys! We're here to have your backs!" said Lori as she's carrying Lily.

"Win this for the big one Lana!" cheered Leni.

"Go and show them the accelerator dudes!" cheered Luna.

"Go Lincoln! Go Lana! Go Loud Lightning Shocker!" Obviously, this one is Lynn Loud Jr. She's wearing two large foam fingers that say. "_ Loud Lightning Shocker Rules! _"

"Take them down sister! Show them yours is better! Make then cry!" They all look to Lola. "What? I'm being supportive for Lana. She needs to win this, just like how I always win at my pageants."

"Kid, you gotta pull back on those words" said Mr. Grouse. "Besides, those youngsters don't have anything on Lana and her Go-Kart, they don't know the rules." The contestants were confused by what the old man said. '_Rules?_'

Stella is there with her drone, she sends it to the air and it records the whole thing from above. "Sure feels good to bring out the old drone" said Stella. "I actually have four of these, and this one is my fave."

"Good call in bringing the drone along, we can be able to see what really happened in case someone cheats" replied Jordan. "Better to make it fair than foul."

Luan chuckles. "Good one Jordan, that's what I call suing the old noodle than just pasta-ing all over the road! Don't wanna slip and slide or we'll be a far flung mess!" They all groan from her pun.

Then they all see Superstar Racer Bobbie Fletcher with the checkered flag. "Okay, you kids ready?" They all rev their engines and nod. "Wow. Now that's what I call some determination." Though Bobbie Fletcher looks at their rides. '_Wow. These kids don't make their own Go-Kart? That's a sure shame._'

She does see Lana and Lincoln in the Go-Kart they have and she smiles. '_So glad someone sent me that video of them making that Go-Kart. She's already a winner, but showing these other kids their mistake seems better. Let them learn a lesson._'

Lincoln sees Lana a bit nervous. "You okay sis?" He places a hand on her shoulder.

Lana takes a deep breath. "Yeah, I am. Just a bit nervous. Sure would be nice if Patriot and Valkyrie were here." Lana looks up and all she sees is Stella's drone high above and looking at everything.

"They have their family to tend to, so you know how busy they have to be" replied Lincoln. "Now come on Lana. Let's show them how fast Loud Lightning Shocker can be!"

"Yeah, you're right! Time to show them who the real Go-Kart racer is!" Lana smiles and she looks to the road with a determined face and she revs up her engines.

"On your marks!" Bobbie Fletcher raises the flag. "Get set!" They all get ready and have their foot ready on the speed pedal. "Go!" They all take off from the starting line and they race off. Everyone cheers for the racers as they drive to the long and bended tracks.

Mr. Grouse sheds a tear just watching the flag from his old Go-Kart race off. "One more race old friend, one more incredible Go-Kart Race."

"Whoa! They sure are fast!" said Peter Harris. "What is that car fueled by anyway?"

Lisa adjusts her glasses. "My newly built trash liquefier to fuel converter system. We installed it the day we made the Go-Kart, so now it runs on garbage."

Peter Harris looks to the little genius loud confused at what she just said. "You made what now?"

"Now this will make for a great story" said Katherine Mulligan. "Eagle champion Lincoln Loud and his little sister Lana Loud, winners of the Royal Woods Go-Kart Grand Prix! And the whole of Michigan is seeing this!"

"You are bound to get a lot of ratings from this, and we made the right call putting a lot of cameras at some hidden locations of the track!" said Jenny. "No cheaters are gonna get away with this!"

"Spoken like a true Mulligan my niece." Katherine and Jenny fist bump each other.

But unknown to everyone, a kid sneaks by and he sees the news van and he cuts the wires with a wire cutter, therefore all the cameras all over the tracks are offline. "What the heck was that?" The kid runs off before the camera man, Katherine Mulligan and Jenny arrive.

Cyrus hides into the bushes and uses a walkie talkie. "Okay boys, time to make this plan work! Are all of you in position?"

"We're so ready boss!" said Ziggy. The others also confirm that they are all in position and ready.

"Good." Cyrus then heads out of the bushes and gets behind some trees and starts up his ride.

Meanwhile, as the racers continue to drive ahead, they don't know that something is about to happen. Alejandro sees them headed his way, so he secretly tosses some nails onto the road and this causes one of the Go-Kart's tires to go flat, the Go-Kart makes a halt and the two kids look around confused.

Lincoln spots this. "Oh dang, I guess their tires weren't strong enough to handle the road here."

"That's what they get for buying and ride and not knowing the actual conditions of it" said Lana, she then catches up with the other racers and tries to get a lead on them.

Malik then places some oil onto the road and this causes two Go-Kart's to spiral out of control and hit the tire walls, thank goodness too. They almost collided with each other. Lincoln does notice this. "Whoa! Lana did you see that?!"

"I did, could be one of the Go-Kart's has a leak in their fuel line or they went too much on the oil." Lana continues to race. "Good thing we secured Loud Lightning Shocker before we came here!"

Lincoln looks back a bit confused. '_Something's wrong here, but what?_' He then looks up to see the drone still following them.

They arrive to the next turn, Ziggy sees them and chuckles. "Time to get blinded." He uses a mirror and redirects some light onto one of the drivers and they lose control. Lana sees this and she evades the hit and they drive backwards and watch the other car hit the tire wall.

"Whoa! Way to close!" said Lincoln. "Nice driving sis." Lincoln pets his sister's head.

"Thanks, now let's get back some lead Linc!" Lana then swerves her car and they drive forward once again. "Yeah! We're making it, only two kart's are ahead of us!"

"Then let's try and make it past them sis!" said Lincoln. "Pick it up Lana!"

Then as they reach the last bend that also leads to the finish line, Huxley and Colton toss pies towards the two remaining drivers and they lose control and nearly hit each other, they then remove their helmets and taste the random pie flavors that hit them.

Lincoln and Lana also see this. "Okay, something ain't right here Lincoln" said Lana.

"Yeah, all the racers have been knocked out of the race. I didn't see some of it, but I know we saw flat tires, oil and pies? This can't be Luan, or any of our sister's cheating. But something is going on here" said Lincoln. They then look ahead and spot the finish line.

The people at the finish line spot the Go-Kart coming, some of them were wondering what happened to the other Karts. They all start cheering for the new winners of the Royal Woods Go-Kart Grand Prix.

"Here they come!" cheered Leni.

"Yeah! Lincoln! Lana! Lincoln! Lana! Woohoo! Loud Lightning Shocker!" cheered Lynn Jr.

"They're actually going to win this! Dang dudes!" said Simon.

"Well of course they would win" said Lola. "They're louds and we race to win it! All the way!"

"That's my bro!" said Luna. But she does get this weird feeling. '_Something's wrong here._'

"This is it bro! We're gonna win! We're gonna win! Hot dang it, we're gonna win Lincoln!" said Lana, she drives steadily to the finish line. "We're gonna make it bro!"

"Yeah, we are sis!" said Lincoln. But some part of him knew something was wrong, something was terribly wrong here. '_Something's gonna happen!_' He then hears the sound of a motorbike and then he looks to their right and sees something coming out of the tree line.

In slow motion, Lincoln and Lana, along with the rest of the crowd spot a kid riding a Red Yamaha Motorcycle, but what shocks them the most this kid pulls out a gun and he shoots. Lincoln tries his best to push his sister out of the way and the bike drives by them as the Go-Kart swerves out of control and passes by the finish line and then crashes onto the tire walls.

Everyone gasps and screams and the bike drive back into the forest. "Lincoln! Lana!" Luna jumps the walls and she goes to the Go-Kart and so do the louds and everyone else.

Bobbie Fletcher then goes over as well. "Kid, are you alright? What happened back there?!"

They then see Lincoln kicking the door open and then they see Lincoln with a hurt left side, but they see him carrying Lana who was shot to the right side of her waist. The Louds all scream in horror while Lincoln cries out. "Someone call an ambulance!"

He then cradles his sister who is now unconscious and not responding. "Lana! Lana! Wake up!"

The rest of the louds go over and see what they can do, then the other racers come back. They had to tow each other and they get out of their Karts and are shocked to see blood, and the kid leading the race was badly wounded.

Soon, an ambulance arrives and all the louds get into their vehicles while Lincoln and Lola ride with Lana to the hospital. The rest of the people question what was happening. Then Stella sees the cops talking to Katherine Mulligan and her crew.

"Jenny! What the heck is going on?" asked Stella.

"The cops are asking if we have evidence of what may have happened, but our cameras have been knocked out and we're trying to get them back online" replied Jenny. Then they hear the camera man saying he fixed the wires and the cameras are back online.

Kathrine Mulligan sighs. "Even if they are fixed, we have no clue as to what happened in the forested track! We have no evidence to know what happened."

"Actually, we do." They see Stella's drone come down. "We have my drone, I've been following Lincoln and Lana on the track and I saw some odd things going on. At first I thought it was just the Go-Kart's failing or something, but then I knew something was not right."

They plug in the drone to the laptop and they see what the drone sees and are shocked. Officer Schoffner then grabs her radio. "All units, all units. We have 6 unidentified hostile children in town, I want a full sweep of the place and any news on recent escapees from juvenile halls across the country, now!" She then gets back to her squad car and takes off.

Katherine looks to Stella. "Kid, you just saved everyone the trouble of evidence for the truth, good job!"

"You did the right call bringing in the drone, and whoever these kids are could be the reason why our cameras are down" said Jenny. "And those wires are not cheap to fix too."

"Well, whoever they are, they have their own motives and whatever they are, we need to find them." then Stella has an idea. "And I think it's about time the whole of Michigan knew what was going on!"

They both look to Katherine Mulligan who nods, she then gets her hair fixed, she grabs her microphone and her camera man is set and ready.

"_I am live here at the Royal Woods Go-Kart racing track to bring you all exclusive and tragic news! Lana Loud, the little sister of Lincoln Loud has been shot from a mysterious kid on a motorbike and has the help from 5 other delinquents. Whoever they are, have a motive to bring fear and ruin to the lovely town of Royal Woods. Police are currently on the hunt for these boys, and we only hope that Lana Loud pulls through_."

(_Royal Woods Hospital._)

All the louds, along with Jordan, Mr. Grouse, Sam, Simon, Liam and Tabby are waiting outside of the ER room. All of them with worried looks, but none of them is more worried and scared than Lincoln.

Luna goes over and hugs her brother, Lincoln starts to cry. "It should've been me. It ….. IT should've b-been me! Why did it h-have to b-be Lana?!" Lincoln hugs his sister tight while crying and apologizing for not doing his best to keep her safe. Jordan and the others see this and they too try to comfort him.

"Don't push yourself Lincoln, this wasn't your fault" said Lori.

"Yeah, you didn't know it was going to happen and you were trying your best to be a good big brother to Lana and help her win" said Lynn Jr.

"If anything, it's whoever shot Lana whose fault this is!" said Lola with tears and anger. "When I find that maniac, I am going to rip both his legs off and then rip both his arms off!"

Luan goes over to calm Lola down, which results in Lola crying in the arms of her comedian sister. "Hang in there Lola, Lana's gonna make it. She's a tough kid and she knows how to fight back."

The others can only hope that Luan was right. Just then the doors open and they see the nurse coming out. "Nurse!" they all go towards her.

The nurse sees them all start asking questions. "Stop!" They all remain silent. "I know you all want to see her, and I do have some good news." They all remain silent and Lincoln wipes away his tears.

"Lana is going to make it, the doctor is stitching up her wound right now, and the bullet did not hit any vital organs and just hit her right side."

They all sigh in relief and Lincoln goes down to his knees crying with tears of joy, Luna and Lola go over and hug Lincoln and so does Jordan. "Lana, Lana's gonna live!" cried Lincoln.

"My twin sister is gonna make it!" Lola cries as she and Lincoln hug each other.

"Oh my baby is alright! Oh thank goodness!" Rita hugs her baby daughter Lily who also snuggles to her mother with tears of joy.

Lynn Sr sheds tears of joy. "Lana, my little girl is gonna make it!" He then faints, Lori manages to catch her father while also shedding tears of joy.

The nurse smiles. "I suggest you all wait, once the doctor is done with Lana and her injury then you guys can go inside and see her." The nurse then heads off, leaving the family and friends to be happy that Lana Loud is okay.

As soon as all the tears have been said and done, Lincoln breaks the hug from Lola and gets up. "Lincoln?" asked Jordan. They all notice his hands were turned into first. They all know, that the crying and happy Lincoln is gone. His sister is okay, and now, now it's time for some vengeance!

"The one who did this, the one who shot my little sister, the one who shot Lana! He's out there still." He then looks to his family with determined eyes. "And we have to take him down!"

Luna wipes away some of her tears and so does Jordan and Lola. "We're with you Linky! All of us!" They then see Lynn Sr still out cold. "Okay, dad is too! In spirit that is."

"We're gonna help you take this guy down! We're gonna make him pay for hurting Lana!" said Luan.

"I'm gonna make him cry so bad, he'll pee himself!" said Lynn Jr in anger.

"That sounds great and all, but the only problem we have is that we have no clue as to who did this and what are their motives and chances that this hooligan was not working alone on this mission to attack out sister Lana" replied Lisa. "We'll need a plan on how to find this culprit and whoever he is working with and bring them to justice, once and for all."

Lincoln sighs. He knows Lisa is right, they also know Lisa is right. "Then let me come up with the plan guys." They all spot Stella come in, along with Jenny and her Auntie Katherine Mulligan and Bobbie Fletcher.

Bobbie Fletcher goes to Lincoln. "How's Lana? Is she fine?"

"She'll live, she's being fixed up and we'll see her later when she's fixed up" replied Lincoln. "But what are you guys doing here? What plan?"

"Lincoln, the drone caught more than one guy who was part of the shooting" replied Stella. "And the cops are all on the hunt as we speak, and they came back with some information for us."

Kathrine Mulligan has the files and she reads them. "The 6 boys are known as Cyrus Stone, Huxley Barman, Colton Jones, Ziggy Garcia, Alejandro Rodriguez and Malik Miller, and together they are known as the Lynchers. They are known across the country for their acts of assault on minor children and leaving them to die."

They all gasp hearing this, Lincoln's eyes are filled with fire while Lola's eyes have a nuclear bomb exploding with a skull and cross bones mushroom cloud. Damn!

"Yes, and they are also hitmen for any job to assault minors according to their files. They have escaped from the juvenile hall at San Andreas and the guards believe they escaped when someone named Jeffrey caused a prison fight." Katherine Mulligan closes the file. "That name ring a bell to any of you?"

Lincoln and Jordan's eyes go livid. "Jeffrey. Jeffrey. Jeffrey? Jeffrey!" Yup, they're mad.

"So, he sent those kids to come after me and Lana, they're all going to pay for this!" said Lincoln. "But we're gonna need full proof evidence to show to everyone that it was Jeffrey's doing." Lola was about to say something. "We're not planting evidence Lola." Lola remains silent.

Lincoln sees the drone from Stella. He has an idea. "Stella, I want you along with Jenny and Katherine to go and track down the Lynchers around the town and stay hidden, Lisa call Patriot and Valkyrie and have them attach the le cameras and take to the skies!" They nod and head off, while Lisa makes the call to the eagles.

Lincoln looks to some of the others. "The rest of you have to stay here and keep Lana comforted, and make sure those boys don't come back and finish the job." they nod and agree.

Lincoln looks to Jordan and Lori. "Jordan make the call to your godfather, I know he's deployed out there and looking for them and he'll need info. Lori, give her a lift so they can find where Peter Harris is and get the troops ready to begin the hunt." Lori nods.

Jordan kisses Lincoln. "Whatever you have planned, it's gonna work. I know it, all for Lana." She then goes with Lori and they leave the hospital.

Lincoln looks to Lola and Luna. "We're going back to the house. We need some weapons to end this madness."

"Oh, we are all in on that one Lincoln!" said Luna.

"I got just the thing for the job." Lola grin evilly.

They head out of the hospital and get into Luna's Ferrari and drive off, they do meet with some cop cars who escort them to their house. Lincoln looks to the helmet from Lana next to him. '_Don't worry Lana, I'll make them regret ever coming into our home town!_'

(_Nighttime - Somewhere in Royal Woods._)

The town remains silent and all the businesses have closed up shop early, all because of a plan from Lincoln and they make sure they're businesses are secured. Six boys walk down the street and laugh. "We did! We made our first kill after being free!" said Alejandro.

"Dang! That felt so good to see it all happen!" said Ziggy. "We are so nailing this plan of yours boss!"

Cyrus chuckles. "Heh, I did the finishing blow, having those two think they were winning was all on you guys, and I don't know how it all wouldn't have happened if it weren't for the posse I'm with."

"Amen man, amen!" said Malik. "So, what do we do now? That kid is dead and Jeffrey is still locked up."

"Yeah Cyrus, are we gonna go and free him?" asked Huxley. "He did help us escape and got us the drugs, so it should be fair we break him out and make him part of the gang! He could be the tactician guy or something." Colton nods in agreement as well.

Cyrus thinks about it. "Well, we could do him an advanced favor and shoot that white haired kid he hates, and then kidnap the brown haired girl he likes. That's all we know about Jeffrey, and if we do this then he'll definitely appreciate what we did for him, and I do so love to go after another minor."

"We can break Jeffrey out afterwards and then go after that Goth kid, and that pink girl and that green kid with glasses!" said Ziggy. "Or the kindergarteners of this town! Scoring it big!"

Colton chuckles and cracks his knuckles and snickers. Alejandro pats Colton in the back. "Now that sounds like a plan." he then looks to Cyrus. "What do you say boss?"

Cyrus smiles and is about to say something.

"How about you boys put your hands in the fucking air!" They look up and see Peter Harris and five Twin Blade Gunships. "Lynchers! You're under arrest for the assault and attempted murder on Lana Loud and for disrupting the Royal Woods Go-Kart Grand Prix! Surrender now!"

"She's not dead?!" yelled Huxley.

"Boys! Run for it!" yelled Cyrus, they all run away from the area and they cross the rest of the town, all while dodging cop cars. Cyrus does pull out his gun and tries to shoo them.

Cyrus keeps shooting, he even shoots the air, but then he looks to his gun. "Are you kidding me? No more rounds?!" He then tosses the gun away, but they fail to see the Purple Ferrari following them.

The Twinblade gunships continue chasing them and shining the spotlights onto them. "All units, all units. Targets sighted and they're making their way to the forest. All available armored forces converge on their position." the gunships continue their chase and Vindicator bombers also take chase.

The six boys continue running. "Dude, we cannot go back to juvie!" yelled Ziggy.

"Stop talking and keep running!" yelled Alejandro.

They make their way through the forest and they see an open field. But then they stop when they see they were now facing a cliff. "No!" yelled Cyrus.

Then a twin blade gunship appears and soon more arrive and surround them and then come in the cop cars and 4 Guardian tanks and Armadillo transports. An Apocalypse Tank fires two rounds to scare them, the top of the tank opens to reveal Jordan Rosato, Lori and Rick and Jesse, wait! Did they just drive a tank and did they learn how to fire it?! That thing is a huge monster tank, how the hell?!

"Dude! This is scary!" yelled Huxley. They then see a news van and two girls and the news reporter coming out. Then comes in the purple Ferrari.

Cyrus' eyes go wide when he sees who comes out of the car. Lincoln Loud, and in his hand is his barb wired/nailed baseball bat: Lucifer. With him is Luna Loud, and her modified shotgun Protector and Lola Loud also comes out, and she has a crow bar with her. Where did she get that?

"Lynchers!" yelled Lincoln. They remain silent and look to the white-haired boy. "Lana's not dead, she's alive and recovering and you dorks are going to jail."

The Lynchers all look to each other with slight fear, Cyrus looks to the boy in anger.

"And to make sure that Jeffrey gets involved, we got your boasting al on tape!" Lincoln looks to Stella and they see her with a remote control and then a drone passes by them and goes to her. "You boys are going to be locked up for a long, long time!"

Cyrus sees his associates were stunned in place. Cyrus then looks to Lincoln in anger. "I. Am. Not. Going back. To Juvie!" He then charges at Lincoln, the cops hold their fire.

Lincoln stands tall and ready for this kid. Cyrus pulls out a knife, but Lincoln dodges, when Cyrus turn around he's hit face first with the full force of the barb wired baseball bat, and he drops his knife.

Cyrus falls to the ground and cries in pain, he feels blood coming from his face, but when he opens his eyes. Lola tosses the crowbar away and she cracks her knuckles. "This is for Lana!"

Lola jumps onto Cyrus and she starts beating the living crap out of him. She bites, punches, kicks, scratches, pokes his eye, twists his right arm, pulls out some of his teeth and stomps on his manhood.

Everyone watches in horror at this. Lincoln stands tall and doesn't even flinch from the sight of Lola's ruthless onslaught. Kathrine Mulligan records this, she wants to send this to Jeffrey so he can see what Lola can do when she's really angry.

Peter Harris and the rest of the gunships look on in horror. "That is one dangerous little girl!"

Lola then walks away and looks to the boy, Cyrus stone the leader of the Lynchers is now a wallowing mess of tears and blood and whimpers for mercy. The rest of the Lynchers see this, Colton pees his pants and they go down to their knees and put their hands in the air. They surrender.

The police take the boys while the paramedics load the badly wounded Cyrus into the ambulance.

Luna picks up the crowbar and she looks to Lola. "So, why did you bring this if you weren't even gonna use it?"

"I needed it just in case" replied Lola.

Lincoln goes to Stella. "Thanks for recording the whole thing about what they did, this whole plan couldn't have been done without your help Stella."

Stella chuckles. "Hey, what are friends for right? Besides, we're going to make sure old Jeffrey sees this so that he'll know his plans failed." She gives a thumbs up to Katherine Mulligan and Jenny, they will start broadcasting their confession to the world.

Jordan then gets down from the large tank after talking over to her phone. "Guys! Lana's awake and she's looking for you guys!"

Lincoln and Lola look to each other and smile and shed some tears. They then head back to Luna's Ferrari and they drive off, Jordan and her parents also catch up to them with the Apocalypse Tank. Stella waves goodbye to them and she gets into the news van to help with the broadcast.

(_Royal Woods Hospital._)

Lincoln, Lola, Luna, Lori, Jordan and her parents enter the room, and there they see her. Lana Loud, sitting up and hugging her mom, also with them are Lynn Sr, Leni, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lisa, Lily and Mr. Grouse. They see Sam, Simon, Liam and Tabby looking out the window for any threats.

"Lincoln!" Lincoln and Lola go over and they hug Lana. "You're back! You're here big brother! Lana cries as she hugs Lincoln, and she also hugs Lola as well.

""You're okay! Thank god you're okay!" cried Lincoln. Lola wants to say something, but the only thing she can do now is just embrace her sister, her twin sister who is alive and well.

The three of them embrace each other and are greatful for Lana being alive, Lana herself was happy she survived and was happier to see her twin and her big brother.

Bobbie Fletcher looks to Luna. "What about those Lynchers? What happened to them?"

Luna smirks. "They won't be bothering us anymore, not after what Lola did to their leader."

They all smile and they go over and join in the hug, they were all greatful that Lana was alive and well.

(_San Andreas Juvenile Hall._)

The guards toss in a badly beaten up Jeffrey. "Maybe next time you should think twice before sending some hitmen after a kid, and also making the tough vegan boys fight the tough meat eater kids."

Jeffrey gets up after the guards close his cell, he sees he has a few cuts and bruises after what the two group of kids did to him. They found out that Jeffrey started the fight and made them fight each other for nothing.

Just then Jeffrey sees his cell door open and coming in are ten other boys. "You sent some kids to hurt the loud family?!" He sees that they seem to be, eagle champion fans.

Jeffrey goes wide eyed from this and they toss him the newspaper that says that the Lynchers have been arrested and the leader Cyrus is in critical condition after a beat down from Lincoln and Lola Loud.

Jeffrey looks to the boys and they crack their knuckles. "You're gonna pay you monster!"

The only thing that can be heard is the sound of Jeffrey screaming in fear and pain after the evil he sent out of the place.

**A/N: Thank you Doctor Reality for this concept of a chapter and the OC's as well, you pulled through and you deserve some rest dude. Tomorrow is an aftermath and a beginning to the louds and Jordan getting ready to make their departure from Royal Woods and the soon to come one week stay at Great Lake City! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/25/20.**


	263. Chapter 263

**Chapter 263**

(_The Loud House._)

Lincoln gets out of his room and is in his day clothes, he then sees Lola coming out of her room and she's headed to the living room. "Hey Lola, off to see Lana?"

"I am, later Linky." Lola heads to the living room, with the reptile food. Lincoln follows her, they both head downstairs and they see Lana on the couch, she looks fine and she has all of her reptiles with her. "Here Lana."

Lana gets the reptile food and she feeds all of her pets, well Izzy and El Diablo. "Thanks Lola, but you do know I would go up there myself right?"

"I know, but I don't want you to hurt yourself Lana." Lola sits next to her and hugs her twin. This makes Lana smile and she hugs Lola as well. "I'm just so happy you're okay now Lana, I don't know what would've happened if you weren't here anymore." Lola sheds a few tears. The reptiles also join in.

Lana knows Lola is upset after what had happened yesterday. "Lola, I'm fine now. I mean sure it was kind scary almost dying, but I'm fine now. Plus, I got this cool scar!" She shows the scar to the right side of her waist. "It looks like a turtle." It really does. Izzy and El Diablo look to the scar confused.

"Still, I am not going to let you do anything too risky Lana" said Lola as she hugs her tighter. "Not until you feel A-Okay again!"

"Lola, she is feeling fine, she just has to avoid sleeping on her right side" said Lincoln. "I should know, I had to do the same thing as well."

"Lincoln, you got hurt right? Do you have a scar like me?" asked Lana.

Lincoln chuckles. "Sorry Lans, but that's a no." Lincoln shows what's under his shirt and all they see was what was left of his bruise, just a bandage. "No scar anymore, it healed off after a few weeks."

"Dang it, I thought we would be scar buddies" said Lana. "Still, it doesn't feel good to be back home and I just came back this morning and everyone is doing stuff for me."

"Lori escorts me to the bathroom, Leni helps me put on my clothes, Lana helps get the things on the shelves for me, Luan opens the fridge for me, Lynn helps me down the stairs, Lucy doesn't sneak up on me and helps me get on the couch and Lisa has her eyes on me." They see the camera on the fireplace looking at Lana.

"We do this to keep an eye on you and we love you so much Lana" said Lincoln. He then sits to the other side of Lana. "After what happened, you gave us all the biggest scare, much scarier than what I went through."

"We wanna do thi for you Lana, all of us." Then Lola realized something. "Lincoln, how come you haven't done anything to Lana yet?"

"I have been there for her at times, but I know when I shouldn't be too much into meddling her life and like she said. Taking care of those Lynchers was a good enough deed" said Lincoln.

"Linc is right, and you should rest up too sis. You both took them down and made me feel safe again, I don't know how else can I ever repay you guys" said Lana as she hugs Lincoln and Lola.

Lincoln and Lola hug her back. "If that's what you want Lana, then okay. But I do have one thing you can do for me in return."

"Does it involve coaching for you?" asked Lana.

"No, the next time you ever do a Go-Kart race again. Bring me along, I wanna be there to make sure you're not hurt" replied Lola. "Got it?"

Lana smiles, she knows how much Lola is upset with what has happened. "Alright Lola, when they ever have another Go-Kart Grand Prix, then you can be my co-driver." She then looks to Lincoln.

Lincoln pets her head. "I think it's the right thing to do Lana, having the best twin with you to help keep track of everything. Plus, Lola has been doing a whole lot of driving than you and she's had tons of experience, almost like Lori."

"If Lori can fit my car" said Lola. They all chuckle at that one and then they spot Lulu coming out of the dining room and carrying some drinks and a tray.

"_You're father made some brownies and chocolate milk, to make sure you're getting some food into your body Lana, also after dinner tonight we are all having a family meeting._"

"Thanks for the info there Lulu, and tell dad thanks for the brownies too" said Lana. Lulu then races off. They all enjoy the brownies, until they hear the doorbell ring.

"I got it guys." Lincoln goes over to the door and he opens it to see the one person he did not expect. "Umm, Lana. You're idol is here."

"What?!" Lana and Lola then see Lincoln stepping aside and letting Superstar Racer Bobbie Fletcher come into the house. "Hey there Lana, you're looking okay now."

The rest of the family come down the stairs and see this. Lana and Lola go towards her. "Bobbie Fletcher? In our house? What are you doing here? I thought you were off to some race of yours?"

"I decided not to, there are other races to win kid" replied Bobbie. "I came here to uphold the promise to the winner of the Royal Woods Go-Kart Grand Prix, and I can recall that winner is you Lana. You were the only one who made your own Go-Kart and thanks to your sister who sent me the footage, you and your family and friends made Loud Lightning Shocker as a team, like a pit crew."

Lana is blown out of her mind. "Wow! This … This is like a dream come true! So what do we do first?"

"The winners get to spend a whole day with me and normally I would let the winners ride along with me in my racecar, but I was thinking we ride in your Go-Kart instead" said Bobbie Fletcher. "She seems Trudy enough for a kid and an adult."

Lana then looks to her family. "Go ahead Lana, you won the race and this is your prize" said Leni.

"You earned it little dude, and after all you've been through too" replied Luna.

"Go and race around town with your racer idol Lana! Go and burn some rubber!" said Lynn Jr.

Lola goes over and she hugs Lana. "You gave us instructions on what to do, you were the one who made the Go-Kart thing possible, you won it with Linky and you survived. Get out there and drive on Lana."

"Just try and be careful sweetie" said Rita. Lily claps and giggles from this. "Wana, Wana, Win."

Lana then hugs her family. "Thanks you guys." They all hug her in return, they then break the hug and they head out of the house, along with Bobbie Fletcher.

They soon open the garage and they see the Go-Kart that helped Lana and Lincoln win the race, even though it turned out horribly wrong in the end. They did clean off the blood from the Go-Kart, Lucy did that one.

"Wow. She still looks as good as she was when I saw her" said Bobbie fletcher. "And the flags are a nice touch too."

"Thanks, the other flag belongs to the one kid who won the first ever Royal Woods Go-Kart Grand Prix" said Lana. "Oh, and I made this helmet for you too."

"Wow. Thanks." Bobbie fletcher puts on the helmet. "Perfect fit, so who is the first winner of the first ever Royal Woods Go-Kart Grand Prix anyway?"

"That would be me." She sees the old man by the fence. "Bud Grouse, I was the first ever to win the first ever Royal Woods Go-Kart Grand Prix, with my kart, good old Shocker."

"Oh, you're the old guy I saw in the footage. Good job in helping make the engine and it is an honor to have the flag from your old Go-Kart race alongside this one and win" said Bobbie Fletcher as she shakes the hand of the old man.

Mr. Grouse chuckles as he shakes her hand. "Nothing to it, the kid was the one who asked to have a piece of my kart race alongside her and her brother, and I was truly honored and proud to have Old shocker's flag be part of it. Now go on you two, ride around town and show them what a true homemade Go-Kart looks like."

Lana and Bobbie Fletcher push the kart out of the garage, and with Hops inside of Lana's pocket. They both hop in and Lana starts the engine. "She still purrs like a kitten!" said Lana.

"More like, roars like a jaguar!" said Bobbie fletcher. Let's ride kid!" Lana then hits the gas and they drive off. The louds and Mr. Grouse wave as the two of them drive off, Lana was going to enjoy her one day with her favorite racer Bobbie Fletcher.

Then Jordan arrives on her bike. "Was that Lana and Bobbie Fletcher in Loud Lightning Shocker?"

"Yup, they're both spending one day together, she did win the whole race" replied Lincoln. "Any word on Jeffrey in juvie?"

Jordan then gets off her bike and she lets it lean onto the side of the house. "Well, my godfather said that Jeffrey took a heck of a beating from the inmates there, for being the one who made them fight in the cafeteria and from some inmates who are fans of the whole Eagle contest."

"Wow. Even in jail you guys are famous" said Luan. "Looks like you two have some lock leveled fans! Hahaha! Get it?" They all groan from that pun. "Come on, it was funny."

(_Hours later._)

Lincoln and Jordan are both in the backyard and underneath the tree. Lincoln has his acoustic guitar and Jordan is just leaning onto his shoulder, and the time now is somewhere around late afternoon. "So, do we have the whole plan ready for tomorrow handsome?" asked Jordan.

"I packed all of my stuff and so did Luna, the others have also finished packing and you won't believe this, but earlier Lola helped Lana pack her things into her bag, well she did the packing for Lana and she did it carefully, though I had to help out too" replied Lincoln.

Jordan chuckles. "Lola wants to help Lana so she doesn't hurt herself, she just cares for her twin a lot."

"True, true" replied Lincoln. "And I could only guess that your parents are gonna be here soon with all your stuff and you're gonna be sleeping at our house so we can all leave the following morning right?"

Jordan kisses Lincoln's cheek. "You know me too well handsome, and who knows what's gonna happen to us at Great Lake City. We have all the essentials and chances we're going to have to bring Patriot, Valkyrie and the chicks with us."

They both look up and see Patriot and Valkyrie flying high in the sky and patrolling, their chicks are fast asleep in the nest.

"The tree house is already secured and Mr. Grouse said he was going to want to keep an eye on our house, but he said he couldn't because his pals finally called him and he's gonna be gone tomorrow on a one week fishing trip" replied Lincoln.

"So, no one is watching the loud house while we're gone?" asked Jordan.

"Not entirely, the pets will be coming with us and so are the eagles. Lulu volunteered to stay behind and keep an eye on the place" said Lincoln. "We insisted that she come with us, but she said she wants to hold the fort and that we should go and enjoy ourselves."

"Lulu is so generous in keeping an eye on the place. I think we should give her some company, we can give her access to call the allied outpost just in case something bad does happen" said Jordan.

"I think that's a great idea" replied Lincoln. Just then the door opens and they see Lori. "Jordan, your mom and dad are here." She then goes back inside.

"Well, looks like it's time." Lincoln and Jordan get up and they head into the house, Patriot and Valkyrie fly down and sit onto their shoulders.

They all head inside the house and they pass by the kitchen and see Luna waiting for them. "You dudes ready for the big talk?"

"We are, is Lana back?" asked Lincoln.

"She is and she has some exciting things to tell us about what she did all day with her idol" replied Luna. "Come on guys." They follow Luna to the living room and they see the whole family, also there are Liam, Tabby, Jenny, Simon, Stella and Sam.

"Okay, so we're all here now" said Lynn Sr. "Now we can have this discussion started."

"Before we get to the talk about tomorrow, Lana what did you and Bobbie Fletcher do today?" asked Rita. They all look to the dirty, grease monkey twin.

"Well, first we went for a long and awesome drive around Ketcham Park, then we went to the Burpin' Burger, next we took a few laps onto the Go-Kart racetrack and Bobbie took in the timing on how fast I was going, we went for another round of driving around the town again and as the final thing, we had a race."

"A race?" asked Rick. "What do you mean … Oh, you guys went to the Royal Woods country road track didn't you?"

Lana chuckled. "We did!" she cheers with glee. "We raced each other, my kart versus Bobbie Fletcher's Racecar and we were both tied! Turns out, Old Loud Lightning Shocker has the same speed as Bobbie's racecar and she said that on the last month of summer she wants me to be part of her next race to go around the whole official race track and waving around the American flag!"

They all go jaws dropped hearing that and Patriot and Valkyrie felt like fainting.

"You're gonna be the one thing to lead the start of the American national anthem?" asked Lucy. "Wow. Talk about a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Yeah, it is. But I need to know if you guys are okay with it." Lana looks to her family. They all smiled, they know this is what Lana has been dreaming about, from winning the Go-Kart Grand Prix so she can spend a whole day with her idol, to being a part of her pit crew and this could be the one thing to make her summer the best ever.

Rita goes to her daughter. "Lana, we think it's an amazing idea. Just as long as we're with you, and that some of your siblings are down by the pits to keep an eye on you. Okay?"

"Of course!" said Lana. "And Thanks guys! We are so going to love being at the official racetrack at Indianapolis Indiana!"

This makes Luna, Lincoln, Jordan and Sam go wide eyed, they were there before for the first day of their tour, looks like they're going for round two to the state neighboring Michigan.

"Okay, so now that we have that covered up. We should tell you guys what we all had planned for all of you" replied Jesse.

"We talked to Rosa Casagrande, she said that there is no more room for any of you guys at the apartment with the Casagrandes, also she knows it could get more chaotic than it normally gets when all of you stay there" replied Rita.

"So, she called Mr. Scully and he said he might have the one place where you guys can stay" said Lynn Sr.

"It's an apartment that only has one inhabitant and that would be Arturo Santiago, the father of Bobby and Ronnie Anne" replied Rick. "And he is okay having you guys as his next door neighbors and there are two large rooms that neighbor each other and the two rooms have enough rooms for all of you, though some of you have to share."

"There are three bathroom in the two large rooms, and they also have a kitchen and living room" said Rita. "So, we came up with this new order to see who will stay with who."

Lisa then puts turns on the laptop to show them what the loud and Rosato parents have come up with. They see the image of Arturo's room and next to it is a large apartment room and across it is another large apartment room, they both have the same size as the apartment room of the Casagrandes.

Each apartment room has three bedrooms, for them to share, along with a large kitchen and three bathrooms. Lori, Leni, Lynn Jr, Lola, Lana and Lily will be in the apartment room neighboring Arturo's and the other apartment room will have Luna, Luan, Lincoln, Jordan, Lucy and Lisa.

Each room will have two or three louds to share, so that part will be them to figure out. "Okay, so now that we have that covered we can now get to the other things to talk about" said Lynn Sr.

"We want you guys to behave okay?" asked Rita. "This is Great Lake City and not Royal Woods, we know you guys will be excited to check out the whole place, but you all have to try and stay calm and behave so you guys don't get into any form of trouble, understand?" They all nod.

"Though, Luna, Lori and Leni will keep things in check and sure as we know Lincoln and Jordan can do the same" replied Rick. "The city is big, and we don't want all of you to get lost."

"So for this one time only, Lisa can use her tracking chips on the others" said Lynn Sr. "But do not put it in their body's understood young lady?"

"Yes father" replied Lisa. "I will attach the tracking chips either on their clothing or their phones."

"And we have also packed you guys a four large boxes, there's enough food for you kids to last a week and some snacks as well" said Jesse. "There is also the food you guys have to sue to feed the pets and also keep an eye on the pets as well, we don't want them getting hurt from the cat gang in the city."

"With the eagles with us, those cats will be meowing away in fear!" joked Luan.

"And one more thing." Rita and Lynn Sr hand Lori, Leni and Luna credit cards, platinum credit cards, and they see that they are registered for them. "You girls now have access to the large sum of cash that we have been saving over from all the lawsuits we have made, the cash of the Rosato's are also there."

They all go jaws dropped hearing this, well not Lincoln, Jordan and Luna. They know.

"The money in the account is now." Rita takes a deep breath. "55,565, 910 dollars total, it is a lot of money but do not go willy nilly on spending it. Okay?"

They all nod in response to this while still looking stunned, they didn't know they were this rich and fused their money accounts with the Rosato's.

"Good, now we're all making our leave tomorrow morning, early in the morning. So the best option right now is to have some good dinner early. Straight from the restaurant" said Lynn Sr.

They all look to the table and see Lulu placing down the last dish onto the table. "Well, let's dig in guys. Meeting adjourned!"

They all get to the table and eat the food Lynn Sr made, this was one dinner they were all never going to forget and of course with them dining are Sam, Stella, Simon, Jenny, Liam and Tabby. They too wanted to enjoy this with their friends before they had to head off to the one week stay at Great Lake City.

Patriot and Valkyrie head off to get their nest into the house so their chicks can enjoy as well, and of course the pets as well. Charles, Ajax, Cliff, Geo, Walt's, Della, Fangs, Izzy, Hops and El Diablo.

(_Bedtime._)

Everyone is fast asleep, though Lincoln double checks if he has all of his things, then he sees Jordan and Luna come in. "Hey girls, just checking if we got everything and we are fully packed for our one week stay at Great Lake City tomorrow."

"Good to hear bro, and we have to bring our weapons too. We don't know what could happen" said Luna.

"Luna's right, w=you nearly died from the tour, Luna almost got taken away, you two fought a great white shark and Luna almost drowned and we made 4 new enemies who might come back for some revenge" said Jordan. "We have to bring in some extra backup, and I don't just mean some fancy stuff from my godfather."

Lincoln goes over and he shares a small kiss with Jordan. "I know my love, I know. We have to be prepared for whatever bad things might happen, to keep each other safe and keep the family safe."

Luna then hugs Lincoln and Jordan and they hug her back. "I'll do my part to make sure no one hurts any of us, all while our parents are having their summer vacation time and we have our own summer city fun time."

They soon break the hug, and instead of going to their usual beds. Luna brings out the large mattress and they all place their pillows and blankets onto it and they all lay down together.

Luna lays in the middle and she pulls Lincoln and Jordan close to her and both 12 year olds hold hands while snuggling close to the rocker girl. "God night you two, see you both when the sun says hello."

"Good night Luna." Lincoln and Jordan soon drift off to sleep. Luna takes one last glance to the two preteens and she kisses them on the forehead and she too drifts off to sleep with them.

They have a big day ahead of them tomorrow, and it will be the start to their first day stay to the one week vacation at Great Lake City!

**A/N: Lana is doing well and she got to ride with her idol.**

**Next time on "_A Sparking Relationship!_" In collaboration with legendary reader and friend, "_ Vasmasdas1 _" The loud kids and Jordan are staying over to Great Lake city for a whole week and they are going to have a heck of a fun time alongside Ronnie Anne, Sid and all their friends and families, and chances some scenarios from the new episodes from "_The Casagrandes_"! will be involved. Get ready Great Lake City, the Louds and Jordan are coming in for a landing!**

**Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 6/26/20.**


	264. Chapter 264

**Chapter 264**

**In collaboration with Vasmasdas1.**

(_Royal Woods Airport._)

The time is well, early. Like somewhere around 6:50am, and a lot of planes are coming in for a landing, some from Idaho, New Jersey, Wisconsin and Indiana. People are coming in and out of the place, either for business trips or they're own time away from their home town.

Three vehicles are parked nearby, the vehicles from Lori, Leni and Luna and the people who rode with them start to remove the extra luggage from the cars and bring them to the front of the airport, this is not the luggage of the loud kids, it's the luggage of the parents.

The two families embrace each other. The two families of the louds and the Rosato's. Today was the day, the day Lynn Sr and Rita Loud along with Rick and Jesse Rosato are headed to Hawaii, all thanks to Luna, Sam, Lincoln and Jordan for winning the Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel musical contest.

"Oh, we are going to miss you guys so much" said Rita as she hugs the twins and Lisa and Lily.

"You kids promise you guys are going to behave in the big city?" asked Lynn Sr as he hugs Lynn Jr and Luan. "Because the last thing we need is a complaint from the folks there."

"Dad, we got this. We can keep an eye on the others to make sure there won't be any trouble at all" said Lori. "We remember everything you guys told us the other day and we have all the things we need for the week as well."

"Very well then." Jesse breaks the hug from her daughter and then pets Ajax. "We know you along with Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna and Lucy can keep an eye on the others with such responsibility."

"Thanks mom, we do our best to keep things in line and the chaos from spiraling. We got this" replied Jordan. She then hugs her mom once again.

Lucy looks to them. "You guys think that I'm responsible? What about Luan?"

"Well, true that Luan is the eldest and the same goes for Junior over there" replied Rick. "But, from all the times we've all spent together, we have noticed more responsibility to those who do less shenanigans and more on keeping a close eye on the others when trouble spirals, and we see Lucy as responsible enough to keep the younger ones in line, like how Lincoln does."

Luan and Lynn Jr were going to say something, but then they knew they were right. Luan is a fun girl who seems to be more into silliness and also some slight responsibility and as for Lynn Junior, well …. We know all about her, whether it be sports or being competitive.

"Okay guys, looks like we got less than 30 minutes before our flight leaves, we should get going" said Rita. "But, one more hug everyone." They all gather for one more family group hug.

"We hope you guys will have as much fun as we do and thanks for letting us go to this trip kids" said Lynn Sr as he hugs Lisa and Lucy.

"You guys deserved it, after all the times you guys have helped us and kept a close eye on us" replied Lincoln. "This is the least we can all do for the hard times we've laid onto you."

"Umm, we haven't had any hard times from all of you, except for when Jordan got hurt, those weren't on all of you" replied Rick. He does recall when Jordan was stuck by Luan's' pranks, so he doesn't mention that one.

"Anyway, you guys go have some summer fun at beautiful Hawaii, we can handle things from here" replied Luna. '_And glad we're not staying at Aunt Ruth's for that sake._'

Rick, Jesse, Lynn Sr and Rita then grab their luggage. "See you guys at the end of the week and have fun, all of you" replied Jesse. They then see the group of kids head back to the cars and also wave goodbye to them, they then drive off and a good thing too, as it turns out the Airport is nearing the outskirts of Royal Woods.

The parents sigh and they head into the airport to pass through everything in order to get on the plane. "I am so ready to get my Hawaii on!" said Lynn Sr. "I packed all my cool gear and I also wanna see just how good actual Hawaiian food is there!"

Rick looks to Lynn Sr. "You didn't pack some things that make things awkward and almost humiliating did you?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Lynn Sr. "I packed the things that make me cool and have all the people looking at me!" He then puts on some shades and his floral tie. "Time for some summer fun in Hawaii!"

Jesse whispers to Rita. "You made sure he didn't pack his … Not so good to look at stuff?"

"I made sure of it" replied Rita. Both wives were greatful for that one, and Rita also made sure he only packed his floral ties and not the oddball ones. Now they can have a less embarrassing summer in Hawaii.

(_Somewhere on the road._)

The three vehicles make their way through the road and pass by some trucks carrying heavy things, and of course Lori tries to calm down Lola and Lana at the back, luckily she had Lucy to help her out.

Luan, Lisa and Lynn Jr are riding with Leni in her car and they aren't causing trouble as the 17 year old drives. Though Lynn Jr and Luan end up playing I spy, which isn't something that makes Lisa happy to know.

And of course, we got Lincoln, Jordan and they're eagles and they're chicks riding with Luna who is trailing behind them, also Lily is there and keeping an eye on her is Jordan. Lily of course has her diaper, but she is also wearing a pink shirt and velvet shorts and has a magenta bow on her hair.

"This is gonna be so exciting, we're all going to spend one week at glorious Great Lake City" replied Jordan as she tickles Lily, making her giggles. "Okay, so it's not that glorious, but you guys know what I mean right?"

Luna chuckles. "I hear you on that one, a week at the city and we gotta get to have fun all week long. But we also gotta be careful, it's not always sunshine and joy down in that place."

"Luna's right, we may have a week of fun but we gotta remain careful and responsible. Not all of us know that place, and chances the little ones could get lost" replied Lincoln. "Except for Lisa, she might figure out where to go by looking at land marks."

"True" replied Luna and Jordan. Just then Luna sees she's getting a call from Lori, so she lets it go to speaker and lets the phone stand onto its holder on the dashboard. "What's the issue Lori?"

"_No issue guys, I'm also putting Leni up as well to tell you guys that Bobby and the rest of the Casagrandes have tidied up the apartment we're staying at, so we might meet them all there when we arrive, also the Chang's and almost all the people from their apartment helped out as well. I hope you guys are ready to see more than just the Casagrandes._"

"_The only thing I wanna totes look forward to is that hair stylist whose friends with them, Margarita. She could give me some good hairstyle advice that I can let Miguel know._"

Lincoln chuckles as he hears the rest of the siblings talk about what they're looking forward too. '_Great Lake City get ready, here come the Louds, and also Jordan._'

They continue their drive towards Great Lake city, all while being escorted by some Twinblade Gunships and Apollo Fighters as well as Peter Harris high above inside the Harbinger Gunship, talk about a Royal-style escort service! Damn!

(_West George Street, Great Lake City._)

The entire apartment where Arturo lives (_Hailsbrew Apartment._) Is getting a major clean up, and some fresh new paint and other good renovations and they seem to be almost done, and that's what you get with the combined force of the entire neighborhood from the Casagrande's Apartment.

"Alright guys, this place is looking pretty good" said Mr. Scully as he takes a few steps back to look at the place. "She sure is looking as good as new, kinda like how she was back then. Nice job everyone."

"We're doing all we can to make this entire place good for the loud kids and also Jordan" said Frida. "They are going to love this!" She continues to take some pics of the place. "And I can use some of this for inspiration for a new art!"

Ronnie Anne and Sid help Hector attach the new TV satellite dish. "This is …. This looks like something new to me." Hector looks through the manual. "Is this even on right?"

"And done" said Sid. They take a step back and look at it. "The new TV antenna will give the louds access to more than 459 channels, now that's what I call some fine good tech work."

"You goof ball, still this is awesome!" Ronnie Anne high fives Sid and kisses her on the cheek a bit, making Sid giggles and turn red.

"Is it even on right? And how do you know how to do this stuff anyway?" asked Hector.

"Hector, I'm part of the robotics club and the robot wrestling club" said Sid. "Well, I am part co-founder of the place, so I know what I'm doing."

"Also Abuelo, you're holding the manual upside down." Ronnie Anne fixes it for him and he sees that it is just like in the manual. "Ah! Okay, I see that now" said Hector.

"Hey guys!" Bobby comes up the ladder. "The trash bins and the hallways have been cleaned out and we made sure there won't be any pests going around too."

"Good job Bobby, now come on let's go and see if anyone else needs some help around the place." They all get down from the roof, and check on the others.

Rosa, Tio Carlos and Becca Chang are setting up the makeshift eagle bird house, it's pretty much a large bird house with some doorways and windows and it keeps them nice and cool or warm at night. Sergei is also with them and looking to the fancy looking bird house.

"Rawrk, why are those eagles coming here again?"

"Because they're also guests and part of the loud family and we expect you to be well-behaved when they arrive" said Carlos.

Sergio grumbles. "Fine, but why can't I have a fancy house like this? I deserve one too!"

"Sergio, enough!" said Rosa. "We do not want you pestering the eagles and making them angry, if they get upset then so do the louds. You had better not do anything wrong to them when they get here, if we find out you have been pestering them and they're chicitas, then I will have to let you sleep in the basement, understood?"

Sergio sighs and he flies off.

"Honestly, I do not know what has gotten into him when this happens" replied Rosa.

"Actually I think it's because Patriot and Valkyrie are predatory birds, and Sergio being a parrot is technically prey to them in the jungle, such as the harpy eagle" replied Becca. "So it makes sense why he resents them, we just need to make sure he doesn't do anything bad to them as they stay here for the week."

"And Mr. Scully's new surveillance cameras will do the job for that one, I was able to assist in installing all of them" said Carlos. "They can cover over 360 degrees of everything around them and they are fully connected to the home of Mr. Scully, so he can see what's been happening in case of any trouble from anyone."

"Why don't we have that at the Mercado then?" asked Rosa. They then realize, Hector. "Oh right, never mind." They then go back to setting up the large bird house all while Sergio and his pigeon pals are watching and not looking happy.

Arturo along with Maria and the Casagrande kids are helping restock some things in the apartment room. "Okay, so we finished packing them some first aid kits and some food as well, though they might pack some food for the week as well" said Maria.

"It doesn't matter" said Arturo. "As long as they're prepared for their long stay, and I will do my best to keep an eye on them as well."

"We know Arturo" replied Maria. "Carlota, how are things with you and the others?"

They then see Carlota dragging Carol and CJ with Carlitos and Lalo also follow out of the room. "What? I didn't do anything!" said Carl.

"Yeah, you putting a camera in the room where Lori sleeps is not a good idea Carl." Carlota shows them the camera and then she breaks it. "How many more of these do you have around this place?"

"Just that one! I don't have anymore!" said Carl. But then Lalo sniffs the couch and he finds one. "Dang it Lalo!"

Arturo takes the camera from the dog. "Good boy Lalo." He and Maria look to Carol. "Carl, we know you still have your crush on Lori, and we know you're also doing this to see what she's doing and the money they may have brought with them and you are not swindling them out of their cash as well."

"We are going to have another talk with you and you're parents as well" replied Maria.

"What? No! I wasn't going to do that stuff, I was just making sure they would be safe in here!" said Carl. Carlito then pulls out a notebook, the notebook has the names of Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Jordan, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa and some numbers to see the amount of cash and things they might like and dislike.

The two Santiago parents sigh. "Carlota, you and CJ and Carl go around the two rooms and check for anymore cameras and make sure Lalo helps as well" said Maria.

"On it Tia Maria." Carlota then drags Carl. "Come on guys, let's go creepy camera hunting."

"Mom and dad are so not going to like this from you Carl, and Lori still has Bobby and that will never change" said CJ. They then head to the next apartment room to clean out all the cameras.

"Well, we should go and see if anyone else needs some help" said Maria, she and Arturo head out of the room and go and check on the others making this whole place look nice for their guests.

The rest of the apartment is getting a lot of changes and cleaning up. Sid is on the roof, along with Ronnie Anne, they have been given the task to keep an eye out for the louds, and they both have binoculars.

Just then Ronnie Anne sees something. "There they are!" Sid also sees them and she blows onto her whistles. "Everyone! They're here!"

"Alright people, to your places now!" said Mr. Scully. "And someone keep an eye on that parrot please!"

"I have that one covered." Rosa makes sure Sergio is sitting on her shoulder and not flying off. "You are not going to ruin this stay of theirs." Sergio remains annoyed and just grumbles.

Everyone gets ready and they spot the three cars inbound. "Wow! Lori's car looks so fabulous!" said Carlota.

"You are not getting a car yet Carlota" replied Carlos. This makes the eldest daughter sigh.

The three cars make it and they stop in front of the building and all the louds come out and are greeted by the people there. "Welcome to Great Lake City!" they cheer and clap and also hold a banner that says the same thing.

"Babe!" Bobby and Lori hug each other. "Oh Boo-Boo Bear, it's so good to see you again!"

"We're so glad you guys came!" said Sid. "We made the whole place look nice and clean for you all!"

"Wow! You guys went all out on this place, looks sorta fancy" said Jordan. "We just have to see how nice it looks from the inside."

"Hi Lana!" said Adelaide, she has Froggy 2 with her.

Lana goes over and hugs the Chang girl. "What up Adelaide? I brought all my reptiles!" Lana's reptiles come out of her pockets and her frog Hops. "We also brought some of our pets too." Coming out of the car from Lori are Cliff, Geo, Walt's, Della, Charles, Ajax and Fangs.

"Wow! Maybe we can have ourselves a playdate together with our pets!" said Adelaide. "Mr. Scully is now letting reptiles into the apartment."

Bobby doesn't seem comfortable with the reptiles. Lori notices this and sighs. "Here we go again."

Becca sees Patriot and Valkyrie come out of Luna's Ferrari with their nest and three chicks. "Here let me help you two with that." Becca takes the nest carefully and she heads into the apartment with the two eagles sitting on her shoulders.

This doesn't fair well for Sergio, he just looks to the eagles with annoyance. But then he sees the mean glares he's getting from Lincoln and Jordan and he cowers behind Rosa.

Mr. Scully goes to them. "Welcome to Hailsbrew Apartment, this is where you'll all be staying and we made everything inside as comfortable as you guys would like." Lisa was about to say something. "And we made sure there is security and everything you guys may need." Lisa remains silent.

"Lisa, we don't need you to keep being too judgey, behave" said Lucy. Lisa doesn't say anything.

They then help the Louds bring their bags up the stairs, they make sure Carl doesn't help out since he is weak and he might charge them for the service. Somehow CJ was able to haul Lynn's heavy bag of her sports things.

"Whoa! Nice life their CJ" said Lynn.

"Thanks, I am also good at playing basketball and soccer and I also do some cardio when I play around the house, and most of the time chase Lalo so he doesn't eat all the food when they're done" replied CJ.

Lynn chuckles. "Looks like I got me a sports buddy. Awesome!" She follows CJ and carries her bag of clothes.

Bobby helps carry some of Lori's things, though the rest are being carried by Maria and Arturo, they then see Rosa carrying everyone else's stuff. "Make way, coming through."

Lynn sees this and drops her bag, but then Rosa grabs it as well. "How the heck is she that strong?!"

"She does a lot of handiwork around the apartment and the Mercado and a lot of cleaning, she is one strong lady" said Mr. Scully. "She once carried two washing machines and managed to get them down the stairs with little to know damage."

"This is something I am utterly confused about" said Lisa. They all follow them and they see the two large apartment rooms they will be staying at.

"Okay, so you kids have all the arrangements to your rooms done and I guess we'll all let you guys get settled" said Maria.

Then Lalo and some of the dogs from the apartment come in hauling the large box with the supplies and food they brought with them. "Thanks guys, no need to start barking around the block." Luan and Luna take the box.

Then Charles and Ajax go to the dog group and high five, fist bump and wag their tails, looks like they just became part of the pack!

The rest of the loud kids look around and enjoy the rooms they will be sharing and all of them are mind blown at what they see.

The two large apartment rooms each have three bedrooms for them, but then there was some slight issues and the other apartment room only has two bedrooms due to some technical issues when they found out there were termites, they got rid of the termites, but one room is now off limits.

Let's see whose bunking with who.

Lori and Lynn Jr: Lori's bed is light blue and has some stylish woodwork on the frames and its cotton soft and Lynn's bed has some sports patterns on it and a hockey themed blanket.

Lana and Lola: Lana's bed looks like the racecar of Bobbie Fletcher and Lola looks to her bed that looks like it was meant for a queen, it was way more fancier than her bed back at home.

Leni and Lily: Leni's bed is teal and has some fashion styles on the bed frame and the bed is as soft as fine fabric and Lily's crib is handmade and styled with teddy bears and foxes.

Luan, Lucy and Lisa: Luan and Lucy are now at a bunk bed state. Luan is at the top with a yellow theme and Lucy at the lower bunk like the style, it looks Victorian style and has some candles by the side and has a black curtain the pillows, sheets and blankets are blood red colored with some black on it.

Lisa's bed of course is plain green and white, she doesn't seem to mind. She's okay with it.

Luna, Lincoln and Jordan: Luna has a large rockstar themed bed with some musical note shaped pillows and Lincoln and Jordan are going to share one bed together, it has been split between the color of yellow and orange. (_This was all Ronnie Anne, Sid and Rosa's idea._)

"Wow. You guys really did went all out to make this place look good for all of us, thanks" said Lincoln.

"Nothing to it man, and since the others aren't here anymore how about we help you guys unpack and then we can have some fun at the park?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Sure, let's get to It guys!" said Jordan. They then get to unpacking and sorting out the things that go which and where.

Becca does finish helping the eagles and their nest wit chicks get settled and she takes her leave from the place. Sergio and the pigeons keep a close eye on the eagles, and their nest. But then the cameras look to them and then Lisa arrives and she places a mobile drone hangar, she also test her drone to see if it works and sure enough it works.

Sergio groans. "Rawrk, I really, really hate those birds!"

(_Fifteen minutes later._)

They soon finish with their unpacking and all of them meet up in the hallways. "Okay, so did anyone finish unpacking?" asked Luna. They all nod.

"Good, then let's get to the park guys! Time for some summer city-style fun!" said Leni. They all cheer and make their way out of the apartment.

Lincoln, Jordan and Lynn have their roller skates and they skate their way to the park alongside Ronnie Anne and Sid, while the others get to the cars and they drive off, yet Lola actually brought with her the pink car she has and she follows behind Lincoln and the others, Lana is also riding with Lola.

Luna chuckles seeing this. "Looks like we're all getting into the city fun life, let this week commence people!" She drives ahead from Lori and Leni. All while she has two vases in the trunk of her car, the cases containing their weapons, just in case.

Day 1, to the 7 day stay at Great Lake City. Let the fun begin mi amigos!

**A/N: And this is the first of the 7 week chapter stay at Great Lake City, let's see what other fun things they can do while they have the summer of their time here alongside Ronnie Anne, Sid, and they're pals and the Casagrandes. Let us hope there won't be any signs of trouble, I had to make up the name of the street and the apartment of Arturo, I hope you guys are cool with it. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**When I started this one, I wanted to add this movie intro like this:**

** Fanfiction studios presents: **

** A Heavy5Commando story: **

** In collaboration with Vasmasdas1 pictures: **

** "A Sparking Relationship: A week in the Big City." **

** (Epic Sound music!) **

**In hindsight, I just decided not to go with that one, unless ya'll want me too! PM or review folks.**

**Date made: 6/26/20 – 6/27/20.**


	265. Chapter 265

**Chapter 265**

**In collaboration with Vasmasdas1.**

(_Hailsbrew Apartment._)

The sun shines onto the apartment bedrooms to where Lincoln and Jordan are at. The young white-haired 12 year old boy awakens and he sees where he's at. '_Oh right. We're at Great Lake City. Man, what an awesome day we had yesterday._'

Lincoln recalls having fun with his two friends Ronnie Anne, Sid and they're crew at the park of Great Lake City and then his sister's also having fun there as well. Lincoln then looks to the girl laying next to him with messy hair. '_And looks like someone had a fun time as well._'

Lincoln then kisses her cheek, this makes her stir and slowly she wakes up. She then smiles from the very sight of her boyfriend, but still she's a bit sleepy. "Good morning handsome."

Lincoln chuckles and then he sits up. "And a good morning to you my love, are you ready for whatever this day holds for us both?" Lincoln strokes her hair which makes her giggles.

Jordan then sits up. "Well I was thinking that we should stay here a bit longer and enjoy whatever moment we have together just the two of us, but I am looking forward to whatever the day has for us here at Great Lake City. We should get changed and then check on the others."

"Then let's get to it." Lincoln and Jordan get up, Jordan grabs the things she needs and heads to the bathroom, while Lincoln takes to the hallway bathroom within the apartment room.

Lincoln then sees someone go towards him. "Good morning little brother, you and Jordan have a good time for sleep together?"

Lincoln chuckles. "Yeah, at first we were thinking of just spending a day with just the two of us alone, but then we thought maybe we should just spend what days we have left by having some fun here at Great Lake City."

Luna smiles. "Bro, you and Jordan do what you do, spend the day with just each other and tell Ronnie Anne, Sid and the others you two should have the whole day for yourselves. They'll understand bro."

Lincoln thinks about this. "You know what sis, that doesn't sound like a bad idea, I'll inform Jordan of it as well. Once we're done changing. See you at breakfast sis."

Lincoln heads to the bathroom and Luna heads back into her room to check on her phone and see if she has any messages from Sam, or from their parents.

(_Later._)

Lincoln and Jordan both enter the main room and they see all of the loud sisters are at the kitchen table and enjoying themselves. Lori, Leni and Luna are cooking the pancakes, Luan is feeding Lily her baby food, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa are already eating while talking about what they will do.

"Morning everyone" replied Lincoln and Jordan.

"Good morning you two." Lori hands them their pancakes. "So, one day where it's just the two of you?"

"It's the best plan we got and we talked about it to Ronnie Anne and the others over the phone earlier and they were cool with it, she said she and Sid have their own plans and that involves the skate park" replied Jordan.

"That sounds kinda like something I wanna do, but I got my own plans and it's to see if CJ can beat me at basketball!" said Lynn. "I am so going to wanna see if he can take down the basketball champ of Royal Woods!"

"I think I'd rather stay here and write some poems and also check on the eagles to see if they need some company" said Lucy. Then she had an idea. "Or I could be the one to keep an eye on Harrier, Artemis and Freya so Patriot and Valkyrie can keep an eye on you two."

"I think that's an awesome idea, and I think they think so too" said Lincoln. They see Patriot and Valkyrie take some pancakes and then fly off, but not before nodding to Lucy and then heading back to their nest. "Looks like you got a whole day to spend some time with the eagle's chicks."

Lincoln and Jordan then join the others and eat pancakes at the table. "Anyone else got any plans today?" asked Jordan. She then pets Ajax and gives him some pancakes, the others pets are also eating.

"Lola and I are going to the Casagrandes apartment to play with Adelaide and Lola is bringing her pink car with her, though we gotta be careful since there are a lot of stairs and not much ramps" said Lana.

"Adelaide can truly learn from someone who has been playing princesses and dragons for a long, long time" said Lola. "And I am truly meant to show her the ropes."

"Well, better not burn the whole thing down, otherwise the playdate will be a fairytale story! Hahaha! Get it?" said Luan. They all groan. "Anyway, what I got planned to do is to explore the rest of the city with Leni and Lily, and we're going to have some company from Carlota."

Leni gets to the table and joins them. "The city does have a mall, but we're going to get to that next time. Carlota is going to take us to the many thrift stores round the place, I wanna look for something that could give me some inspiration for a new fashion line."

"But what about the hairstylist Margarita?" asked Lincoln as he eats his pancakes. "I thought you were planning to go and see her."

"We'll get to her after we finish our thrift store look around" replied Leni.

"I for one am staying in the apartment building, I can settle fun when tomorrow once we all head to the Great Lake City zoo" replied Lisa. "I wish to discuss some things to Arturo with some of his work, he too wishes to show me what he has been doing when he was in Brazil."

They then look to Lori. "And of course we all know what you're gonna do all day Lori" said Lynn.

Lori chuckles. "I told Bobby that I'd help him down at the Mercado, then we'll get to our date next time, and to make sure Carl isn't involved Bobby's Abuelo Hector is helping us out and also Carlito and Lalo. As of now Carl is grounded for the day."

They all recall what Maria told them yesterday, Carl tried to put his own cameras so he can observe Lori and see what they all do with their habits so he may swindle them out of the cash they go with things he might have for them to enjoy.

"Carl maybe a friendly kid at times, but he's growing up" said Luna. "And when he grows up, so does his scheming ways, at least his parents are gonna set him straight."

"And what about you sis?" asked Lincoln. "Got any plans for today?" Lincoln tosses a pancake into the air and Charles grabs it and shares it with the others.

"Nothing much bro, just gonna spend it indoors as well. I was thinking of a song to make, one I can enjoy and let Sam hear when we get back" replied Luna. "You and Jordan should enjoy the one-on-one time you guys got, any idea for what kind of date?"

Lincoln chuckles. "Sorry, but that's a plan only I know. I came up with it as I was in the bathroom."

"So, no spoilers for me?" asked Jordan as she leans onto him, she then uses her eyes to look cute to get some answers.

Lincoln smirks. "Nice try my love, but it is a surprise. So no spoilers here." Lincoln then kisses her cheek.

Jordan giggles. "Well, it was worth a shot." They all chuckle and continue to eat their breakfast, they all have a big day ahead of them and Great Lake City is going to show them what it has in store.

(_Hours later._)

Lincoln and Jordan leave the apartment and they wave to Lucy who is on the roof, Patriot and Valkyrie take to the skies and stay on patrol. Lori and Leni along with Luan and Lily drive off.

Lynn Jr rides onto her roller skates and Lola and Lana take off on Lola's pink car. Lincoln and Jordan look to each other. "You ready for this one day of just the two of us?" asked Lincoln.

"Show me what you got planned for me loud" said Jordan. "I am so ready for this." They both take a nice stroll around the street, Jordan was looking forward to where he was going to take her.

(_An Hour later._)

Lincoln and Jordan descend from the bus and they see the arcade at Great Lake City. "So, we're gonna check out the arcade huh? Sounds like a challenge" said Jordan with a competitive look.

"Ronnie Anne and Sid told me about this place, and I wanna see how well it is compared to Gus's." Lincoln and Jordan look to the space-themed looking arcade and its neon signs and they look to the name of the place. "_ Game Zone Arcade-mania! _"

"And the cool part is." Lincoln and Jordan look to the right. "It's right next to the restaurant Burger Blast, and the Casagrande apartment is not too far either" said Lincoln.

They both see Parr arrive and bring in the fruit delivery into the Mercado. Lincoln and Jordan look up, the two Eagles take off elsewhere to let Lincoln and Jordan play some games. "So, shall we?" asked Lincoln.

"Loser buys burger blast!" said Jordan, she then races ahead of him and into the arcade.

"Oh it is on Rosato!" Lincoln follows her in and they are both amazed by the place. There are tons of games, games they have never seen. "Let's see who can have the best score in here!"

"The rest of your friends are so not gonna believe this one!" Jordan pulls Lincoln to her and they take a selfie with the whole place. "They are so going to wanna come here one day."

They then look to the place, they do spot a monster truck racing game. "Ready to smash some cars?" asked Lincoln.

"Like I said, whoever has the lowest score or loses, buys the burgers!" said Jordan. They then head to the game and proceed to play, they plan to play all the games there. While they play the games, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Nikki, Casey and Sameer race past the arcade on their skate boards.

(_Two hours later._)

Lincoln and Jordan walk out of the arcade. "Okay, so we're both tied and I guess we both have to pay for lunch right?" asked Jordan.

"That does sound like a logical thing." then Lincoln sees something else. "Or we could take our business to the one place where we can have a romantic lunch time."

"And where might that be Lincoln Loud?" asked Jordan with a sly look.

Lincoln holds her hand and they both make their way through the streets, they then pass by the basketball court where CJ and Lynn continue to play basketball.

"Dang CJ, you got the moves and the skills, how the heck are you doing this?" asked Lynn as she passes him the ball.

"Like I said, I know how to play the game like how I also play soccer, tennis, badminton and ping pong" replied CJ, he then tosses the ball behind him and he scores the bank shot.

Lynn smirks. "Dang. You should really join a sports club CJ, you definitely fit the bill for the team."

CJ goes over to get the ball. "As much fun as it sounds, I'd rather stick to being a part of my club, the pirate's theater club and I am dang good at that." He then tosses the ball to Lynn.

"Well, I guess we all have our own things. What about soccer? You did say you play it too right?" Lynn then jumps over CJ and scores the slam dunk.

"That's my new plan for middle school." CJ grabs the ball and he scores the bank shot. "I am planning on the tryouts and make the big soccer game, I just hope that if I do make the cut my abuela won't do her superstitious stuff."

Lynn takes the ball and has an idea. "How about this, we get back to your place and I'll talk to your grandma about the whole superstition thing. I myself was once superstitious about luck and rituals, but then I knew that all I needed was the winning spirit, confidence and my skills. No such luck needed."

"Wow. Thanks Lynn, that sounds awesome!" CJ then runs past Lynn, grabs the ball and he scores the slam-dunk!

Lynn chuckles. "All in good time's buddy." they both continue to play, while Leni, Carlota, Luan and Lily drive by them and head for Margarita's hair salon.

(_Amores Pizza._)

Jordan looks in awe and then back to Lincoln. "You romantic dog you! You always know where to find a romantic spot and here it is, probably the only pizza place in the city." Valkyrie lands on Jordan's shoulders.

"Actually Bobby said there's like ten more but their far to get there and we'd have to take the city GLART for that one." Lincoln opens the door for her. "Ladies first?" Patriot sits on his shoulders and also bows to Jordan and Valkyrie.

Jordan giggles. "Oh you gentleman you!" Valkyrie also smiles seeing this and all of them head inside.

They look around and see just how the same this place was the last time they were here, they were happy to know that the employees there were fine with Patriot and Valkyrie being there, they have heard that the two eagle winners were in the city and were honored to have them at their eating establishment.

Lincoln and Jordan head to their table and they do wave to Vito who was eating a large cheese pizza. But where are his dogs at?

Lincoln and Jordan take their seats as well as Patriot and Valkyrie. Lincoln and Jordan were about to order, but then the waiter comes back with two more waiters.

They place down four plates, four pieces of garlic sticks, two glasses of sparkling water, and a large peperoni and bacon pizza with stuffed crust. This puts stars in the eyes of the two 12 year olds and the eagles.

The chef arrives and he uses his pizza cutter to slice the pizza for them, they then take their leave and let them enjoy their lunch.

"Wow! Talk about an early access and to the newest addition to their menu too!" Jordan sees in the menu, that this pizza is new and half-off.

"Huh, I guess they were all prepared for us to order what we want" said Lincoln. "Let's dig in then." They all enjoy this delicious pizza lunch.

They do get caught up with some little kids who want their autographs. Lincoln, Jordan, Patriot and Valkyrie were happy enough to do so, and to make sure it doesn't happen like what happened at the Mick tour and the Aloha Beach Hotel and Resort: The staff have their employees set and ready to take down any horde of fans.

(_Mercado._)

Lori sweeps the floor as Bobby restocks the freezer. "Man, it is so nice to have you help out Lori. Sure is a dang shame we couldn't spend some romantic time together" said Bobby.

"Now, now Roberto, I understand that this seems to be the only way for us to have out time together. We can have romance when the time comes, for now I wanna help out in this place" said Lori.

"At least Carl isn't going to be involved with anything we all do, I hope. He's only grounded for the day and who knows what he might be up to when tomorrow comes" said Bobby.

"You helped him learn to swim and he helped you try and learn to tie your shoes, and yet he tries his best to be almost as troublesome as he was before" said Lori. "Lincoln and Jordan told me what Ronnie Anne has been through ever since all the times Carl did some money swindling."

"True." Hector finishes counting all the money in the register. "Carl is up to no good ever since his birthday two weeks ago, he's growing up and so are his ways into making his little scheme. He's not a bad kid, but somehow spoiled."

Then they see Mr. Nakamura and his dog come in and also coming in is one of their toughest customers, Mabel. She's like Scoots, but without the scooter.

"Well, looks like it's time to get to work." Bobby goes to see what Mabel wants to buy.

Lori then goes to Hector. "So, where the heck is Sergio?"

"No clue, he was here earlier" said Hector. They look around and don't see him anywhere.

(_Hailsbrew Apartment._)

Sergio and his pigeon friends are hiding in the tree and they spot the eagle house. "Rawrk, you guys ready to take over and party?" The eagles nod and get their party cannons ready.

"I don't care if they're just babies!" said Sergio. "No eagles allowed!" They then fly out of the tree and ready to use their party cannons, but then they get sprayed by the loud pets, and also some of the dogs from the neighborhood.

"What the heck? Rawrk, what is this?" Sergio smells himself. "Cat nip?" Then he realizes. "Oh dios mio!"

The cat gang come out of hiding and look to the birds coated in cat nip. "Rawrk, scatter! Scatter!" The parrot and the pigeons fly off as the cat gang chases them.

All the pets and the dogs high five each other, so does Cliff who is wearing a gas mask. Good thing too, otherwise he'd join them on hunting the birds, and now they can get back to whet they were doing.

The pets and dogs all head into the tent they setup next to the eagles house, they turn on the light and they all play some cards.

Lucy makes it back to the roof with some sandwiches and she looks around. "Huh, I thought I heard something." Then she smells the air. "Any why is some part of this place smelling like cat nip?"

(_Great Lake City Park._)

The best way to end the day for Lincoln and Jordan, is the usual stroll in the park as the sun is at its lowest. They look around and they see everyone having fun.

They can see Ronnie Anne, Sid and they're friends sitting by the skate board ramps and eating hotdogs as they chat, Lola, Lana and Adelaide playing at the sandbox along with Lily and Carlitos and not too far from them is Leni, Luan, Carlota and Frida al talking to each other and finally they see Lynn showing CJ some soccer tricks.

What was odd, is that they see Sergio flying haggardly back to the Casagrande apartment. He looks like he was scratched all over, by cats. What happened to that guy?

Lincoln and Jordan then sit underneath the shade of the tree. Patriot and Valkyrie sit onto the tree branch above the two kids.

Jordan leans onto Lincoln's shoulder. "You know this has got to be the best start we have for our stay here."

"We had our fun with Ronnie Anne and the others when we came yesterday, today is just the start of how far our relationship is going. Through tours, beaches and now the city" replied Lincoln. He pulls Jordan closer.

"This is just the beginning" said Jordan. The beginning of the best week we're all gonna have, and I am so happy to be in for the ride."

Lincoln looks to her lovingly. "Me too my love, me too." They then share a passionate kiss, and then they lean onto each other and watch as the sun sets. Patriot and Valkyrie share a kiss as well.

This is turning out pretty well for them, next stop for them is what tomorrow brings.

(_Hailsbrew Apartment._)

Luna puts her guitar away and she looks to her lyric book. "There, now to figure out when to let this song be played."

Luna then sees she has a text from Lori. "_ Get Lisa and Lucy and come to the Burger Blast restaurant, we're all having dinner there. _" Luna smiles and she gets up, grabs her jacket and goes off to find Lucy and Lisa.

On the notebook is the new song Luna has made: ** _ Remember Me. _ **

Day 2, to the 7 day stay at Great Lake City.

**A/N: Come tomorrow, is a whole day to spend at the Great Lake City Zoo! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**You all know this song! _ Remember me _ \- Miguel ft. Natalia Lafourcade from the animated film _ Coco. _ **

**Date made: 6/27/20.**


	266. Chapter 266

**Chapter 266**

**In collaboration with Vasmasdas1.**

(_Hailsbrew Apartment._)

The front door opens and coming out is Arturo, he takes in the air and sounds of the morning city and then walks out and right behind him are the loud siblings and Jordan Rosato. "Okay, so all of you are going to the zoo, while I head off to my work place. Lori, Leni, Luna, Lincoln and Jordan have keys to the place, so it will be locked now."

"We know what to do Mr. Santiago" replied Jordan. "We'll be back here somewhere in the late afternoon, so don't worry about it."

"Very well then." Arturo then gets calls in a taxi cab, and he puts on a helmet. "See you all later." And he rides off to his work.

"Why does he even need to wear a helmet if he's riding a taxi?" asked Lola.

"Well, from what Ronnie Anne told me. Sometimes when he's riding a taxi he often bumps his head on the ceiling" replied Lincoln. "It only happens a few times to him, I just don't know why he has a hard time riding a taxi."

"Well we can deal with that when we ask him" said Lana. "Right now I think it's time for us to head on to the zoo!" She has her reptiles with her, Izzy and El Diablo and of course Hops is with her.

Then Fangs comes out and lands on Lucy's shoulder. "We are so going to love exploring the bat cave area, though they might be asleep so I'm okay with it." Lucy and Fangs smile.

"I for one am just there to observe and see how each of the animals interact with Becca Chang" said Lisa. "They seem to behave differently from animals in the wild, and I wish to know how this is done. Though some part of me has a theory it could be from tamed skills and friendly gestures."

Lincoln and Jordan then see Patriot and Valkyrie come down, and with them are some bags on them. One on Patriot and two on Valkyrie, and popping out of the bags are they're chicks Harrier, Artemis and Freya. They all 'awe' looking at them.

"Looks like they wanna see the zoo" said Luna. "And I know Lincoln and Jordan are going to be the ones to help keep an eye on their eagle buddies when kids start seeing them."

"That is true, they might see the chicks and start asking about them" said Jordan.

"We have to keep an eye on them so they won't get hurt, sure they have grown a few inches, but they're still small and very vulnerable to everything around them" replied Lincoln.

"Dudes gotta point, a lot of kids will be there for the zoo." replied Luna.

That one they can all agree on, they too will do their part while having some fun around the zoo.

They then spot Charles, Cliff, Geo, Walt's and Della waving at them from the window of the apartment building. "Why aren't we bringing the pets with us?" asked Lynn. "Don't they wanna see the zoo animals too?"

"No clue, but I think they might not be comfortable being around lots of wild animals" said Lincoln. "Even though Cliff is a cat, it doesn't mean he's friends with Lions, Tigers and Cheetah's."

"That does kinda make sense" said Luan. "I mean we don't want any of the animals going into a feral-y bad mood, otherwise we'd all go wild!" They all groan from that pun.

"Alright guys, let's get going. Ronnie Anne and Sid are also gonna be there and yes Adelaide is there as well" replied Lori. This makes Lola and Lana smile, they were looking forward to another playdate with Adelaide Chang.

They all hop aboard the cars and then drive off to the Great Lake City Zoo. Unknown to them, Sergio sees the eagle house on the roof. "Yes! Now we get to party guys!"

Sergio and the pigeons al take off and head for the top of the apartment, but then they hit face first onto something invisible. "Rawrk! What the heck?" He taps onto it and sees what it was. "Rawrk! You gotta be kidding me?"

All the pigeons attempt to go through, but they can't because the whole top roof has been sealed off by large glass panels, and birds can't see through glass. In the apartment rooms below, the loud pets look out the window and high five each other. Then they see the neighborhood dogs barking at them and the pets head on down to let they're dog pals in for another round of cards.

All while they keep an eye on the roof with use of Lisa' drone.

(_Great Lake City Zoo._)

The three loud vehicles make it to a stop and they park nearby and they all look to the Great Lake City Zoo. "Alright gang, let's go and see what we can do here" said Lori, she's carrying Lily.

They all head inside and they see some people are there. But as they keep walking some kids spot Lincoln and Jordan. "Oh no." Then the kids all see Patriot and Valkyrie. "Oh no." And then they see the three eagle chicks with Patriot and Valkyrie. "Oh dang it!"

The kids all gather around them, but they are blocked off by the little louds and then the older loud sisters. "Easy there guys, do not crowd the champs!" said Lynn.

"Back off dudes, we don't wanna make things too difficult for all of you" said Luna sternly. But these are kids somewhere around Adelaide's age and they wanna see the eagles and their chicks.

They then hear the sound of an elephant and coming towards them is Bitsy and riding atop the brave and adventurous pachyderm is Becca Chang. "Whoa there kids! Let's all back up a bit and not make things too wild in here."

All of the kids back off, and the elephant uses her trunk to lift the louds and Jordan onto her back. "You guys alright?" asked Becca.

"We are now, thanks for the save back there" said Lincoln, he then strokes the chin of Patriot and then pets Harrier. "These two could've gone into defense mode and ended up hurting those little kids."

"It's in their instinct to be protective to their young, and those guys are kids" said Jordan. "They don't understand much yet." She then pets Valkyrie and her two other chicks."

"How come Adelaide knows more about this and doesn't go all cray-cray like them?" asked Leni.

"That's because Adelaide has been raised properly to respect animals and their natural instincts." They all see Sid riding an ostrich. "Hi guys, this here is Priscilla." Sid then covers the ostrich's ears. "She was Sergio's ex!"

The louds are confused, Lincoln and Jordan know of this, though they don't know why the parrot and ostrich were even dating. "Umm, how the heck does that work for them?" asked Lola.

"That's something we all have been trying to know" replied Becca. They then see the many kids gather around them for Patriot and Valkyrie. "Okay kids, enough is enough now. Let's give these fine fellow birds of prey some space alright."

Jordan then grabs Becca's megaphone. "If you guys wanna see more of them, then you can all check them out later at one of the exhibits, just be on the lookout." Al the kids liked the sound of that and they dispersed.

Jordan then hands Becca her megaphone. "Wow Rosato, I am impressed."

"Thanks, I know some things when it comes to handling kids at that age, from Lincoln when his little sisters go a bit over the top and need to be put in control" replied Jordan.

"Alright guys, let's go and see what Ronnie Anne and Adelaide are up to" said Becca. Bitsy then walks off to where the two girls are and with Sid following behind.

Lori then let's Lily sit in front and the 3 year old enjoys riding the elephant and giggles. Bitsy let's her touch her trunk and Lily ends up riding up front from Bitsy's trunk. "Don't worry guys, Bitsy here is a gentle friend, she's got this." They all understood and watched as Lily was enjoying her front row ride from this pachyderm.

"By the way Sid, why is the ostrich out of her pen?" asked Luan.

Sid looks to her. "Were you trying to ask me a joke or something?"

"No, I'm serious. Why is Priscilla out of her enclosure?" asked Luan. The others also wanna know.

"Oh, so this is a serious thing. Okay, Priscila sometimes needs some space to roam around, so one of the staff here escorts her around, sometimes either me or Adelaide can ride with her to see if she still has that ostrich speed" replied Sid.

"Is that truly necessary to let the animals out of their enclosures within an area where people seem to roam around and see the animals in their natural enclosures?" asked Lisa.

"It's all necessary, only for those animals that can be trusted to go around the zoo and not cause any trouble" replied Becca. "We don't let the dangerous ones out, just the ones we can trust."

"Well that makes sense" replied Luan. Then Patriot and Valkyrie spot some animals by the petting zoo, in the form of rabbits. They divert away as to not go for the urge in taking one of those little critters down and tearing it apart.

Becca notices this and so does Lincoln and Jordan. "Easy guys, we don't want any of the kids here to see blood shed for the first time" said Lincoln.

"The issue is, they're the ones who wanna see it" said Jordan. She points out to Harrier, Artemis and Freya who all chirp seeing the rabbits. Which means they're hungry.

"We didn't pack anything for them to eat, did we?" asked Lucy.

"I don't think so" replied Lisa. "We were all too excited to come here that we forgotten to bring along something for them to consume."

"Don't worry guys, we're nearing where Ronnie Anne and Adelaide are, and you little guys are going to love what we got for ya" said Becca. Bitsy soon arrives to the reptile enclosure, or should I say the Boa Constrictor Enclosure.

"Whoa! We're gonna go and see the largest of snakes?" asked Lana with excitement.

"I don't think I wanna see it" said Leni. "It still hurts to see a big snake, reminds me of when Lincoln was …. You know." All of them knew what she meant, the day Lincoln fought Lana's rogue snake.

Lincoln sighs. "Yeah, I haven't forgotten about Frank, and boy was he big and mean."

Becca is confused. "I'm sorry, you fought a large snake? When?"

Lana and Lincoln then tell Becca what had happened. Becca and Sid and Bitsy are wide eyed and shocked to hear that. "Whoa! You didn't tell us that one!" said Sid.

"It was personal and a gut wrenching memory that I don't really like, I did what I had to, to save my family and putting it down was the only way possible" replied Lincoln. "And that's also why Lana only has a few pets now."

"Wow" Becca looks to Lana. "At least you learned something from that whole ordeal."

"Yeah, I did" replied Lana in misery. Lola and Lucy hug Lana to keep her calm.

They then get down from Bitsy and Sid gets off of Priscilla and one of the staff comes to take the ostrich back to her enclosure. Bitsy hands Lori Lily. "Thanks girl."

Lily giggles and claps. "Ewefant! Ewefant!" Bitsy pets the baby's head and smiles and then head on to the enclosure, and Lily waves goodbye to the elephant.

They then head into the Boa Constrictor enclosure. "So, is the snake like, really, really big?" asked Lori as she hugs Lily tightly. Lincoln and Jordan hold hands and Patriot and Valkyrie remain vigilant and the others stay close together.

"Don't worry guys, she's not a bad snake" said Becca. "And there she is." They all spot the long snake around Ronnie Anne and Sid. They're both sitting on the large snake's body as it enjoys the rays of the sun, Ronnie Anne and Adelaide are both wearing shades and chilling with the Boa Constrictor.

"Hey guys, glad you could all make it" said Ronnie Anne, she gets off the large snakes body and puts her shades away. Hops and Froggy 2 high tongue each other.

"This big guy is named Boris" said Adelaide. "My mom found him abandoned near the Everglades and she brought him in and now look at this guy!" Adelaide goes over and she hugs the large snakes head. The size of Boris is that of Lola's pink car and the length is three Vanzilla's. Now that is big and long!

"He's cool to hang out with guys, he already ate today and I gotta admit this guy sure can eat" said Ronnie Anne as she pets the side of the snake, but that side moves because the animal inside is still alive. "Huh, I guess digestion is still in the process."

"Okay, so you guys wanna go and see another enclosure?" asked Becca. She then sees all the loud siblings and Jordan back up and away from the large snake and they nod in slight fear. That snake is huge! Bigger than the one Lincoln fought!

They all make their way out of the enclosure. "So, where to next?" asked Lynn.

(_Around the Zoo Enclosure Montage!_)

They go to the Tiger's enclosure and help groom them, Lola of course helps make one pretty and she takes a selfie with the fabulous female tiger.

Next is the deep cave enclosure where Lucy and Fangs are at they're happiest, the others have to sue night vision goggles to see the creatures that lurk in the dark. Usually bats, multiple species.

They head to the monkey's enclosure where they meet the monkey band which shocks Luna and she plays some music with them and also takes a selfie, Sam and the band will not believe this! Luan enjoys having fun with the littlest monkey.

They then go to the sloth enclosure and they help groom and brush the teeth of the sloths, Lynn likes the sloth's clinging to her arms and she lifts them like dumbbells and they don't seem to mind.

They arrive to the giraffe enclosure and feed them. Lori and Lily ride on them and Lily gets a top of the world view, Patriot and Valkyrie fly to the top and keep an eye on the 3 year old.

They also go the Lion enclosure and feed them, but they wonder why the enclosure looks like something from a movie. (_Lion King's Pride Rock._)

They go to the Condor Exhibit and they help feed the large birds, Patriot and Valkyrie make good friends with the large birds and they show them their chicks and they too interact.

They dive into the seal exhibit and help feed and also play with the harp seals, sea lions and fur seals.

Jordan goes star eyes feeding the Polar Bears, though they are not allowed in there even though there is a Polar Bear cub in there. Also, they avoid the insect's exhibit since Leni does not like spiders.

They do go to the Australian Outback's area and they interact with the Platypus', Kangaroos, Wallabee's, Koala's, Tasmanian devil's and Cassowary, though they have to be wary about that bird, for that bird is territorial and might not be so friendly.

And of course, Lincoln and Jordan make it to an empty enclosure and they show the crowd what Patriot and Valkyrie can do and tell them more they need to know about the mighty Bald Eagle and they're lifestyle, and they get a lot of people going to where they are. This makes the loud sisters happy for them.

But amongst all the enclosure, they all loved being in the Panda Paradise and playing with the big black and white fluffy bears. They found it adorable and take some pics with them, and video record the pandas at their silliest. They do spot that Lisa had fallen asleep on the Panda's belly.

They soon leave the Panda Paradise and have some Panda merchandise. "Those guys were literally cute!" said Lori.

"I am so going to make this pic my wallpaper!" Leni looks to the picture of herself hugging two pandas who are happy to hug her back.

"I love panda's now more than ever!" yelled Jordan as she has the most panda merch. Shirt, skirt, belt, hat, plushie, cellphone case, bracelet, mask, watch, shoes, socks, necklace and mug.

Lincoln chuckles. "Take it easy there my love, don't have a heart attack, or freak me out too much" said Lincoln. Then he has an idea. "What about Polar bears?"

Jordan removes the mask. "What the heck is a polar bear?" They all chuckle at that one.

"Alright gang, we have one more enclosure to check on" said Becca, and they soon make it. "Guys, this is Keon the Komodo Dragon."

"Hi Keon!" Lana jumps in and the Komodo dragon catches her and lets her ride on his back. "You're a good big boy aren't you?!" Lana rubs his head and the large lizard taps his right back foot rapidly and wags his tail.

"What?! Are you serious right now?!" They all see Carl looking upset and CJ tosses some peanuts to Bitsy who walks by. "How the heck?! Why does she get to pet Keon?! I only have to pet him from afar!"

"That's because my twin sister has more experience with animals than you" said Lola. "And believe me, she has raised a lot of animals in her life, let them be a snake, lizard, monkey, frog, chicke or pig."

"Carl? What the heck are you doing here?" asked Ronnie Anne. All the louds look to them sternly.

"Mom and dad are also here, and we thought it would be a good idea to let the family come and check out what's happening here" said CJ. "They're over there." they see the rest of the Casagrandes looking at the Panda Enclosure. Bobby and Hector aren't with them, they're at the bodega.

"Carl, you're not allowed in there because Keon doesn't trust you" said Becca. "Lana has experience and she knows how all animals feel. I think I see a future Zoologist."

"That could be a problem" said Lisa. "Lana does have a liking to animals, but her most fondest moments is tinkering around with vehicles, which is why she won the Royal Woods Go-Kart Grand Prix and got to spend a whole day with racecar superstar Bobbie Fletcher and that all happened the day before we first arrived in Great Lake City."

"She's not wrong, it did happen" replied Lucy. Ronnie Anne and Sid are shocked, and so is Carl and CJ.

"And it was awesome! Though almost getting killed wasn't" said Lana.

"Wait what?!" asked Ronnie Anne and Sid.

"We have a lot to talk about later" replied Lincoln. They then make their way to the picnic benches and enjoy some lunch, they combine both picnic tables together with the Casagrandes.

They make sure that Carl is kept a close eye on, he's seated between his mom and CJ. Jordan and Lincoln tell them about the incident with the 6 boys who tried to hurt them, or better yet kill them.

"Whoa! That is horrible!" said Adelaide as she hugs Sid in fear.

"Those boys have to be taught a lesson!" said CJ. Bitsy also trumpets and is angry.

"Dios mio! You poor things! Those hooligans should be sent far, far away from this country!" said Rosa.

"I have heard of them on the news, they have done many bad things to a lot of little kids and I for one think they need to get their heads straightened" said Tio Carlos. Frida just faints.

"Dudes! That is scary as heck, and I thought the Cat Gang was scary but those Lynchers sound like the worse!" said Ronnie Anne.

"It was kinda scary, but at least I pulled through and got a cool turtle shaped scar!" said Lana. "Lola was there for me, and she still is now."

"We're twins and I am not letting you get hurt like that again!" Lola then hugs Lana and she hugs her twin back.

"At least we're alive and okay and no one else is harmed" said Lincoln. Just then he feels something. "I gotta go and use the restroom."

"Toilets are past the ocean exhibit" said Becca, she then goes over and comforts Adelaide who does not like those 6 boys and they're evil deeds. Sid also does her best to comfort her upset sister.

"Thanks, be right back guys." Lincoln then heads off to the restrooms.

Then Luna stops eating and she realizes something and she looks to Becca Chang. "Mrs. Chang, you said ocean exhibit right?"

"Yeah I did, we have lots of fish there and it is a massive exhibit. From reef fish all the way to predatory fish" said Becca. "Why do you ask?"

Then Luna and Jordan's eyes go wide. "Lincoln!" Patriot and Valkyrie also realize this and they go after him.

"What's up with them?" asked Carlota. The loud sisters look to each other with worry and then follow them to see what was going on, but something inside of them knows what might happen, a memory of the week they had, at Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel.

Feeling like something was going to happen. The Casagrandes and Chang's also follow them.

Lincoln walks by the large aquarium and it actually is a tunnel with the aquarium all around him for a nearly 360 degree view of the sea life. He then stops when someone calls him. "Lincoln!"

The boy turns around and sees his big sister Luna and Jordan run to him with worry. "Luna? Jordan? What's wrong?" Also with them are Patriot and Valkyrie flying at great speed.

"Get out of there!" yelled Jordan as she runs towards him.

"Why?" asked Lincoln, but it was too late. Lincoln looks to his left and he sees something that makes his eyes shrink. Swimming by him, is a large Great White Shark! But it wasn't alone, he also sees a Hammer Hear, Tiger Shark, Leopard Shark, Sand Tiger Shark, Thresher Shark, Reef Shark, Black tip and White tip sharks.

Lincoln looks around the tunnel and is shocked out of his mind, all the color fades from his face and he goes down to his knees and just stares into nothing as he recalls the incident at the Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel, with a close encounter with an oceanic apex predator.

Luna then comes from behind Lincoln and she turns him around and hugs him. "Don't look at the sharks Linc, don't look at the sharks! Just, just stay close to me bro!" Luna closes her eyes and she hugs him tight.

Jordan also hugs them and closes her eyes. Patriot and Valkyrie use their wings to shield them and their chicks start angrily chirping at the large sea predators swimming by.

Lincoln then slowly reaches and he hugs Luna and starts to sob and shake in fear, Luna and Jordan know that fear has been put into his head. The memory of facing the shark, but also that was the moment when his sister/guardian Luna nearly drowned.

The rest of the louds and Casagrandes see this, the sisters shed tears and Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily cower from the sight of the sharks all around them.

"What the heck is going on? Is he okay?" asked Becca.

Ronnie Anne, Sid and Adelaide try to go near them. "Lincoln?"

Luna then gets up while hugging her brother and the two eagles sit on her shoulders to shield him from the sharks view, Jordan holds onto Luna's shirt and also looks away. Luna looks to them all with tears in her eyes. "I'm taking him back to the apartment."

Lori nods and so do the others, they let Luna, Jordan and the eagles pass as Lincoln hugs onto Luna and continues to cry and they head out of the park. This does get attention from the other people and the animals and they watch as they get into Luna's Purple Ferrari and it drives off.

The louds all look with worry as they watch them leave, they head out of the ocean exhibit.

"Lori, what's going on with Lincoln?" asked Ronnie Anne. "What happened?"

"How did Lincoln gain Galeophobia?" asked Carlos.

"Tell us what happened" said Becca.

They had to tell them, they needed to know. "Okay, we'll tell you guys what happened, but afterwards we're going back to the apartment" said Lori. They then tell them the shark incident at Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel.

(_Skip, late at night._)

Lincoln wakes up in the middle of the night, he sits up and he looks around. The room is dark, but the moon shines to make it visible for him to see. He recalls what happened at the Great Lake City Zoo and the many comforting hugs he got from all of his sisters.

Lincoln pants and then he sees Jordan on his left side and holding onto him, he then starts to shed tears. But someone hugs him, he sees Luna also sits up and is hugging him. "Linc, it was just a nightmare, it's over now."

Lincoln hugs her back and he sheds a few tears as he hugs her. "It … It was s-so real. Y-You …… You didn't m-make it. You … You died L-Luna."

Luna strokes his hair and she kisses his forehead. "I'm here, I'm here now. You saved me that day, and that ain't gonna happen again."

Luna then lays back onto the bed with Lincoln hugging her still. "D-Don't leave me. Please."

"I won't." Luna then kisses his forehead and then his cheeks. "Not now, not ever." They both soon calm down and then drift off to sleep.

Luna knows that things have gotten worse and tomorrow, she has to be there for him otherwise he will break down again.

Day 3, to the 7 day stay at Great Lake City.

**A/N: Well, it was supposed to be a fun day at the zoo. But memories come back to haunt and they turn into phobias. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Sorry Vasmasdas1, I had to add some drama into the whole zoo visit.**

**Date made: 6/28/20.**


	267. Chapter 267

**Chapter 267**

**In collaboration with Vasmasdas1.**

(_Hailsbrew Apartment._)

All of the loud sisters are having breakfast in the apartment room of Lori and Leni, though Luna and Jordan aren't with them. "You guys think Linky is okay?" asked Lola.

"After what he encountered yesterday at the Great Lake City zoo. I do believe he is conflicted and trying to see if he can handle how the day goes for him, for that is all I know" replied Lisa.

"Sigh, Lisa's right. This happens with Lincoln. He gets a traumatic and unruly experience, but in the end he wants to see if he can overcome this and make things as it was as before" replied Lucy.

"It is admirable" said Lynn. "He's strong in his own way and does his best to show us he can be alright. Luna and Jordan are probably talking to him right now about all of this."

"I wonder what they're talking about" said Lana. They all look to the door that leads to the main hallway, all of them felt like they should be there for Lincoln. But right now, the ones who should be there are the ones who have encountered what he did, memories of the beach hotel and resort.

In the other apartment room. Lincoln is on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate and leaning to his left is Jordan who is holding onto his left arm and then Luna arrives and places bowls of cereal for them to eat. Luna then strokes her brother's hair. "You didn't have any more nightmares last night did you?"

Lincoln sighs. "After you comforted me, I didn't get anymore. I'm feeling fine now, I guess."

Jordan then looks to Lincoln and kisses his cheek. "We can just spend a whole day indoors, I don't mind and I know Luna will be here too." Jordan then eats her cereal.

"True to that, so how about it little brother? Wanna just spend one whole day in here at Casa Hailsbrew?" asked Luna. She then eats some cereal.

Lincoln thinks about this. "I wanna go and visit the Casagrandes home." Luna and Jordan spit out their food and look to Lincoln in shock. "What?!"

"I just wanna see how things are doing now, and I wanna know what they have to say to me after all of that. I know it wasn't their fault, we just didn't know they had a sh … Sh …. Ocean exhibit" said Lincoln. "I wanna see how their handling things now."

Luna and Jordan knew this might happen, Lincoln does this. He wants to show them that he can get over what happened from the day before, but it would take something else to make him break down once again sop they have to be ready.

"Okay Lincoln, if you think you can handle it then we're all in on the plan of yours bro" said Luna. She then hugs her brother.

Jordan also joins in the hug. "If you're not feeling well anymore, then we'll go back here and spend the rest of our time together." Lincoln sighs and he hugs them back, he wants to see this through and be the happy kid they all know and love.

(_An hour later._)

All of the louds and Jordan make their way out of the apartment. Lincoln then whistles and Patriot, Valkyrie with their chicks come down and so do their pets who all get into Lori's car,

"Lincoln, you know something might happen right?" asked Luan. "Even though you said you wanna get through with this day and go see the Casagrandes. Something is bound to happen."

"I know, I know." Lincoln strokes Patriot and pets Harrier. "But I know that with the best sisters, my guardian and Jordan. We can face it and I'll try and be strong, even if it means showing some weakness."

They all smiled hearing that. "That's dang nice of you to say bro" said Lynn. "Strong in your own way, good job Lincoln. Now come on, let's go and see what the Casa-G's are up to."

"Hang on!" said Lincoln, "Lisa, do it!"

Lisa then pushes a button and they hear a panicked squawk and see some badly burnt pigeons fly off the building's roof and then Sergio lands in front of them, he too is badly burnt. "Well, well. Look who thought it was a good idea to take advantage of what the nice people have been giving to Patriot and Valkyrie" said Jordan.

Sergio chuckles nervously. "Rawrk, umm." He tries to fly off, but then Luna grabs him and ties him up with rope. "You're not going anywhere you maniacal bird!"

Lori then ties up his beak. "Wait till the Casagrandes see you now!" All of them look to the parrot sternly. "Let's go guys." They then head into the vehicles and drive off.

Sergio is being placed into a bag right next to Lucy with Lincoln, Jordan and the eagles in Luna's car. "When we get there, Sergio is in deep trouble and we got all the proof to show them" said Lucy. Sergio panics and tries to get free, but he can't.

(_Casagrande Apartment._)

Hector is on the couch sleeping, Lalo is playing with Carlitos and so is CJ, Carlota looks through her laptop on anything from her recent fashion blog, Maria is there and reading, Frida and Carlos are both talking about what they did at work, Rosa is making them food, as usual and Carl is in his room playing with his toy train, and obviously Bobby is manning the Mercado.

Outside, Ronnie Anne and Sid are sitting by the steps eating hotdogs with their skate boards next to them. "You think Lincoln's okay?" asked Sid.

Ronnie Anne sighs. "No clue, Jordan hasn't responded to the texts and neither has Lincoln. I don't even know what we're gonna do for the rest of the week. He's pretty much scarred!"

Sid looks down with sadness. "My mom isn't faring well too. Having to close the zoo for the day after what happened is not going well for her and Adelaide. We should've told them about the new Ocean Exhibit instead of making it a surprise."

Ronnie Anne scooches closer to Sid, she gives her a small kiss on the cheek and puts her arm around her. "We'll see what happens next Sid, we don't know whose fault was this. This was all just some unexpected series of bad events."

"That part is true." Ronnie Anne and Sid look to see Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Lori, and Leni carrying Lily. Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Patriot, Valkyrie and the other pets. "Hey guys."

"What the?! Lincoln, what the heck are you doing here?" asked Ronnie Anne in shock. "I thought you were staying all day at the apartment?" Sid gets nervous and she stays behind Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln goes towards them, and he holds Sid's hands and pulls her away from Ronnie Anne. "Lincoln, I am so, so, so sorry for what happened! We promise it won't happen again! My mom is going to have the ocean exhibit removed! We're so, so sorry!" Sid sheds tears and looks away.

Lincoln then let's go of her hands and makes her face him. "Sid, look at me." Sid opens her eyes and still sheds tears. "This wasn't anyone's fault and I'm not angry with you or your mom or to anyone. This was no one's fault, like Ronnie Anne said. A bunch of unexpected bad events took place and made thing's what they are now."

Sid calms down. "B-But, you're not m-mad? Or s-sad?"

"Slightly upset, but not angry" said Lincoln. "I came here with them to see what's been going on and to talk some things about what happened the day before. Let's go and see your family."

Sid nods and with Ronnie Anne and the others they head into the building. Sid whispers to Jordan. "Lincoln really is one thoughtful kinda guy, I respect his ability to … To see that no one is to blame for things. It's admirable."

Jordan sighs. "Yeah it is. Also, I can tell you have a slight liking for him."

Sid goes wide eyed. "What? No, no. I have Ronnie Anne, remember? Why would I like a guy with White hair, a warm smile, a cool attitude, a forgiving persona and … Oh, wow. When did I have these feelings?"

Ronnie Anne whispers to them. "Since I told you all about him, you said you thought he was a cool dude and would wanna meet him one day and here he is now after all that talk and he's much more than you expected. I think we should talk about the whole slight crush thing later."

"I agree with Santiago on that one" replied Jordan.

Luna chuckles. "And I thought a bunch of teen girls with slight crushes on Lincoln was awkward enough."

Ronnie Anne and Sid are shocked and look to Luna. "What?" the louds sisters know as well, Luna told them what happened the spa at the Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel.

It did make Lori's mind blow knowing that, Leni kinda knew from the way her friends admire his charisma and courage and the others just giggle seeing their middle brother as a ladiesman. They just didn't tell their parents, yet.

A knock is heard from the door of the Casagrandes and Rosa opens it. "Ay! Dios mio, Lincoln and girls and Jordan! What are you all doing here?!" The rest of the family sees this.

"We thought you were going to spend a whole day at home?" asked Carlota.

"This doesn't seem like a good time to be out of your comfort zone mijo" said Frida.

"Dude, you should be resting. You could break down at any moment!" said Carl.

Maria goes to Lincoln to check on his condition after what she heard. "Are you feeling alright Lincoln? You don't seem to be sick or something"

"A phobia has to be treated with some time away and in comfort and this certainly is not the answer" said Tio Carlos.

"Is there something wrong with the apartment?" asked CJ. "There aren't any bad sea beasts there, I made sure of it." He holds his toy pirate sword up.

Lincoln then chuckles. "Guys, guys I'm alright. I just came here to talk to Mrs. Chang about what happened, that's all." They were all a bit relieved and now they know that Ronnie Anne is right. Lincoln does try to get through things after something bad has happened.

Hector looks to Lori. "Bobby is in the bodega, just so you should know."

"Thanks Hector, I'll go see him now. I think the rest of you should get comfortable and spend some time here" said Lori. Then she hands Rosa the moving bag. "And I believe this feathery trash is yours."

Rosa opens it and sees Sergio tied up. "Sergio! What is this?" She then unties him. "Rawrk! They took me hostage!"

"Actually we got these to show you." Lucy hands them the many pictures of Sergio and his pigeons and their attempts to take the Eagle house even with the nest of three chicks in there. "We also have full video evidence and we were attempting to show this to Mr. Scully too."

They all look to Sergio. Sergio tries to fly off, but Rosa grabs his tail and Lalo blocks the window. "Not so fast Sergio! I always knew you might do something wrong, so as of your punishment you are going to be spending the rest of the week in your bird cage and this time I am securing it tightly!"

Sergio is concerned about this. "What? But why?"

"For trying to bring harm to the eagle chicks and ruining the eagle house!" said Jordan. "That place is not for you, you half feather painted retarded recording machine!" They all go "_Oh!_" at what she just said.

"Sick burn!" said Carl.

"But I …. I …. I don't like those eagles! There I said it! I never liked them, they're big mean and scary!" said Sergio in anger.

"Patriot and Valkyrie are big and intimidating, but only if they're threatened or if anyone they know is being threatened and Sergio, you just made a terrible mistake with their chicks and us!" said Lincoln.

"I am so over parrots now!" said Lana.

Rosa then takes Sergio. "I will handle with him, the rest of you can get comfortable and enjoy yourselves and then I will be back to make my tamales for all of you to eat!" Rosa then walks off with Sergio.

"No! No! Let me go!" Sergio tries to break free. But Rosa has a tight grip and he's being send to the one thing Rosa didn't think she would have to use, the bad bird's cage. Don't know what that looks like.

"Well, I should go and check on Bobby" said Lori. She then looks to Lincoln. "And you should go and talk to the Chang's now."

"I know, and Luna and Jordan are welcome to tag along" replied Lincoln. Lincoln, Luna, Jordan, Sid and Ronnie Anne then head to the next floor where the Chang's reside.

Lori then looks to the others. "Stay here and enjoy yourselves and steer clear of Carl, got it?" They all nod and look to Carl sternly.

"What? Not like I was planning for you guys to come here so I can ask the things you all like or something" said Carl. Then he covers his mouth and he drops a soccer ball with a fake signed name.

Lynn's eye twitches. "Swindling me over a fake signed soccer ball huh? Nice try twerp!"

"Carl, go to your room. Now" said Frida. Carl grumbles and he walks to his room.

The loud sisters then go inside and they enjoy their fun stay there. Rosa does come back and she start to cook for all of them. '_I should make something especial for Lincoln and Jordan, something to make them feel better after yesterday!_' Rosa unlocks the locked cabinet and grabs a box with the name "_ Special Spices. _"

Hector sees this. "You don't use those special spices much, are you making something good for all of us?"

"No, this is for Lincoln and Jordan to eat to ease their thoughts and also for Ronnie Anne and Sid. Now leave the kitchen so I may do my work." Rosa then gets to cooking.

Leni with Lily on her lap is talking to Carlota and she gives her some fashion advice from Royal Woods and Leni has agreed to be part of Carlota's next fashion and makeup blog, Lola and Lana are playing with CJ, Lisa is having some talk with Tio Carlos, Lucy accepts being a model for Frida's art called "_Symphony of a little dark girl_" and Lucy likes this and wants a cop of the portrait so she can bring it back home and Luna talks with Maria about what's been going on in Royal Woods, especially with sophomore level coming for Luan in high school, which she is nervous about.

Charles, Cliff and Geo relax and sleep onto Lalo, while Walt's and Della sit on the perch that Sergio uses.

(_Chang's Apartment room._)

Becca opens the door and she sees Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Ronnie Anne and Sid and of course the eagles and their chicks. Becca sighs. "I knew you were coming, Meat ball saw you coming down the hall and signaled me." they see the iguana on the wall and then it crawls onto Sid and sits on her head. "Come on in guys, I know you wanna talk."

They enter the apartment room and sit on the couch, and also there is Adelaide who's looking sad. "Hi Lincoln." She then hugs him. "I'm sorry you have Galeophobia, I don't wanna say the S word to you."

Lincoln hugs her back and wipes away her tears. "Don't be sad Adelaide, you're not to blame here and neither are you Mrs. Chang. What happened was just a bad situation and my fear took in and I should've stayed oblivious and maybe it wouldn't have happened."

Becca sighs. "That's nice and all, but I still think I should get rid of the Ocean Exhibit and let the sea life go. So that this won't happen again."

"No, don't do that" replied Lincoln as he breaks from the hug with Adelaide. "A lot of other people would want to see it still, people like to see ocean life and so do i. I just have trouble seeing sharks up close and personal. On TV, then I'm okay with that. Please Mrs. Chang, do not get rid of the ocean exhibit just because of my new phobia. I don't wanna make a lot of kids and people unhappy that they can't see the sea life."

They're all shocked that Lincoln just said "Shark" But they know now that his phobia is sharks up close, not sharks name or even on TV. Luna has to be cautious if Lincoln sees a film with sharks in it though.

Becca can see how determined Lincoln is. "Alright then, I won't get rid of the Ocean Exhibit. But the next time you come by the zoo, we'll give you a map of the place so you won't get lost and you can be able to find another restroom." they all chuckle at that one.

Just then they all hear some pitter patter outside. Sid looks out the window. "Huh, it's raining. Did not see that one coming."

"Looks like we'll be hanging around here till the weather lightens up" said Luna.

Ronnie Anne has an idea. "Well, now that all of this has been fixed. You guys wanna hang at the hideout? No one has placed down if anyone wants to use it now."

"Sounds good to us" replied Lincoln and Jordan.

"I'm gonna go and make the call to the staff at the zoo." Becca goes to make the call.

"And I'm gonna go and see Lola and Lana, they might wanna play Princesses and Dragons" said Adelaide.

"They are playing with CJ" said Sid.

"Then we can add pirates into the mix too!" said Adelaide. She then leaves the room and heads to where the twins are.

They all chuckle watching the little Chang girl run off all happy. "Well, we should get to the basement" said Sid. "You wanna tag along Luna?"

"No, no. You dudes have your own hang out. I'm gonna go and see what the others are up to" replied Luna.

"It's okay Luna, we don't mind the extra company" said Ronnie Anne. "We know Lincoln and Jordan need the legal guardian to be there and we wanna know some more about what you guys did during your vacation besides the shark attack we now know from yesterday."

Luna smiles and she sees the combined pleading eyes from Lincoln, Jordan, Ronnie Anne and Sid. Luna chuckles. "Alright, alright. Put those guns away, I give already. Let's go then."

They then make their way to the basement so they can have some nice alone time and talk about something about what else they did at the Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel, though they will tell the juicy parts later when they all have lunch with the rest of the Casagrandes.

(_A few hours later._)

The rain pours and Bobby and Lori close the Mercado for the day and they have umbrellas to get back to the apartment, they do see the cat gang run past them and hiding in an alley. That was way too close!

Soon, all the Casagrandes (_except Sergio_), the Changs and the Louds and Jordan are enjoying the lunch Rosa made for them.

"Wow! This Tamales and beef with rice mix is amazing!" said Lincoln. "Thought, why did you give me one big plate for the both of us?"

"Same here Abuela, what gives and is this the special spice you use that I can taste?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Who cares? This stuff tastes amazing!" Sid continues to eat and so does Jordan. They have never tasted this kind of flavor before.

"Well, you two are such a nice couple, along with Ronnie Anne and Sid and so I thought I should use my especial spices to make things a bit more interesting" said Rosa.

"And where did these spices come from I might ask?" asked Lisa as she eats her burrito.

"My family has had it for a long, long time and they have travelled the world long ago and when I was at the right age, Hector and I went around the world so I may do the same thing and here it is now, served to Lincoln and Jordan and to Ronnie Anne and Sid, you four young Amores deserve it so much!" said Rosa.

"Gee, thank you so much Mrs. Casagrande and might I say you are one heck of a cook, or better yet you should let Gordon Ramsey know about this" said Jordan.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly have a legend try out my cooking. That man is beyond my league" said Rosa.

"Jordan is serious Mrs. Casagrande, her dad is friends with Gordon Ramsey" replied Lincoln.

"And he unleashed holy hell when pops opened up the restaurant and made sure the rest of the sisters stopped their craziness" said Luna.

"Ugh! Don't remind us" said Lola. "That guys is scary." The other loud sister's also agree. Gordon Ramsey is a great chef, but his reputation precedes him to show he is truly "** _ Hell's Kitchen! _ **"

"Well, I guess it would be nice to have a great chef try my cooking" said Rosa. "You have yourself a deal Jordan. You are such a nice and resourceful girl."

"Thank you very much" replied Jordan. Carl is shocked, this girl has more ties with people and resources than he ever could, he was thinking of a way to get some of that, but he knows he'll be in big trouble if he does this.

"So, mind telling us more about this whole teens in the spa with a crush on Lincoln thing?" asked Sid.

They all spit and choke on their food. "What?!" Carl looks wide eyed at Lincoln and feels like fainting.

Lincoln chuckles. "Alright, but it got very wild when it all happened and it was all Jordan's idea."

"What can I say, I like seeing you nervous and you're cute after getting a barrage of kisses and cuddles from Carol, Dana, Becky, Jackie and Mandee" replied Jordan.

Carlota and Bobby know them, from the many parties and high school. "Tell us everything!" The Louds then tell them about the many things they did at Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel, including the WWE Pro-Wresters there.

Ronnie Anne and her family are now blown out of they're minds. "What?!"

Day 4, to the 7 day stay at Great Lake City.

**A/N: From bad, to good and all things set right and done and Sergio won't be a bother to them for the rest of the stay, sorry I just hate that parrot and his crazy and mean antics. I feel so bad for Bobby and that bird. Leave a review and tell me what you al think.**

**Date made: 6/29/20.**


	268. Chapter 268

**Chapter 268 **

**In collaboration with Vasmasdas1.**

(Hailsbrew Apartment.)

The louds all leave the apartment to go and see what the Casagrandes are up to, but then they all get this strange vibe. "Whoa! Who the heck raised the heat around here?!" asked Lynn.

They all look around and it is dang hot in the area. "What the heck dudes? Why is it so hot around here?" asked Luna. "I mean, I know its summer and all but this heat seems way over the top!"

"Ugh! Staying inside seems better than this, there's air-conditioning!" said Lucy.

"Its past 9 and this heat is as hot as the midday sun, but ten times stronger than the one we all faced last year in Royal Woods" said Lincoln. They all recall that one.

"Why the heck didn't we see this in the TV and why wasn't the TV even on anyway or the channels?" asked Luan.

"I see the cause to that situation as to why we did not see this on the news." Lisa lowers her binoculars and she points to the TV satellite and they see some pigeons taking refuge from the heat.

"At least Patriot, Valkyrie and their chicks are happy" said Jordan. The Eagle house they have has its own special insulation and air-conditioning for when it gets too hot and the eagle parents know it's hot out and are staying inside with some meat they stored to feed their young. A security measure is online in case any rogue birds wanna go in. Also, the pets are still in the apartment building.

"Dang! Looks like everyone else is under the bad weather" said Leni. They look around and see everyone is feeling this heat get to them. "We should go and check on the Casagrandes and see how they're handling."

They all get into the cars and drive off, along the way they see the people around the city are feeling the heat. They see pigeons by bird water pools trying to keep cool.

Two women from Margarita's beauty come out with fabulous hair, but the humidity of the heat ruins the hair and they go back inside which makes Leni gasp. "Those poor women."

"I'll say, this heat is un-fur-getable for those with some hairy situations! (Laughs.) Get it?" said Luan. They all groan from her pun. "What? Too far?"

They see people trying to get some fresh air and keeping cool with frozen food on their heads. "Huh, looks like something we'd all do back home, though it never gets this hot in Royal Woods" said Lola.

"That is because of the combined structures around the city aren't making wind current easy and because of vehicles that also generate heat do not make things any more tolerable around these parts. Also, I check social media and news and it's going to be hot for the rest of the week" replied Lisa.

They all groan from this. "Well, looks like our summer here is literally not gonna go so well" said Lori. "Let's just go and check on the Casagrandes and Santiagos."

They continue to drive off.

(_Casagrandes Apartment street._)

All three vehicles arrive and they all get out of their cars. "Dang! The air-conditioning of the cars is tolerable than this major heat wave!" said Lincoln.

"Let's just go and see what the Casa-G's are up to guys" said Luna. They all head inside, they do pass by Miss Flores and Alexis walking out of the apartment with bags of frozen peas.

"Yup, just like what we did at home" said Lana. "But we did use the frozen Tilapia." Then they spot Mrs. Kernicky with a frozen Tilapia on her. "Huh, never mind then."

They then knock on the door and they see Rosa who answers it. "Hey Rosa, we need to see what's going on with Ronnie Anne and the others" said Lincoln.

"Oh, they're not here. They all went to the Mercado to cool down in the freezer, but that probably won't do" replied Rosa. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to fix the toilet problem at Mr. Nakamura's." She then passes by them with a toilet plunger.

Lana then has her plunger. "You guys go on ahead, I'm gonna go and help her out. There might be other things that could use some fixing!" She then has her toolbox. "Hang on Mrs. Casagrande, let me help out!"

They all leave the apartment and head to the Mercado, they then spot the most unexpected sight. "Whoa! Is there some kind of street fair going on here? Also, how come we didn't know?" asked Leni.

"Sure looks like it, but how the heck are people gonna enjoy a fair with this kinda heat?" asked Lola.

Then they spot Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Carlota, CJ, Carl and Carlitos and they're running a shaved ice stand. "There they are" said Jordan. They go over and see what they're up to.

"Whoa! Shaved ice on a hot day?" said Lynn. "Score!"

"Hey guys, we're trying to raise some money so we can afford an air-conditioning for the apartment" said Ronnie Anne. "And this is what Bobby came up with."

"This here is the Mercado Raspados machine, this baby is all patched up thanks to Abuelo" replied Bobby.

"Wow. Very clever Boo-Boo Bear" replied Lori as she kisses his cheek. "Aw, thanks babe" replied Bobby. "You guys want some? 1 dollar per customer."

"Sure, we could use something to beat this heat." Luna then hands them 11 dollars for each of them.

But then Carl intervenes. "Actually its five bucks per cup, the payment rises when it's family friends."

Jordan grabs Carl by his shirt and pins him to the wall. "What was that you money grubber?!"

Carl then gulps in fear and loses the color on his face. "Umm, 1 dollar. Just one, don't hurt me!"

Jordan drops him. "That's what I thought. For a second there, I thought I was gonna have to tell your parents you're swindling people out of their cash when the cost is already official."

Carl backs away and hides behind CJ. "Heh, you got threatened by her, but she is kinda intimidating."

Lincoln sighs. "Wow I love that girl so, so much. She's hot when she's angry and this heat isn't making me feel any better still."

"Nice one Rosato, showing this little money grubber not to mess with you" said Lynn. They then take their shaved ice from Ronnie Anne and Carlota. "So, why not have shrimpy here cough up some cash for an AC unit? Isn't he loaded or something?"

"He was, but he used up all his cash to trick up his ride" groaned Carlota.

"You mean that pile of molded plastic and metal over there" said Luan. They all look at what was left of Carl's trike. "Looks like this deal took a bad turn!"

"So, this is the best way we can afford an air-conditioning since an actual one is way expensive and seems to cost an arm and a foot" replied Ronnie Anne.

"She is not wrong, air-conditioning units these days are very costly due to the extreme heat and they are being bought at great speeds as of now. But there is a way to order one online from elsewhere" replied Lisa as she eats her shaved ice. "Also, you have more customers."

They then see the many people who all want some shaved ice. "You guys, we got a line forming!" said Carlota.

"On it. Cranking this baby to the max!" Bobby then puts all the ice into the shaved ice machine, but then it stats to shake and shutter. "Uh, that's not good." The louds and Jordan notice this and they slowly back away.

The machine then reverses its operation and shoots out ice cubes and lobs piles of ice onto everyone at the street fair and they all take cover. The louds and Jordan are safe from the attack.

"Shut it down Bobby!" said Ronnie Anne.

Bobby keeps pressing it to turn off. "I'm sorry. The toggle won't toggle." It then starts to shake once more and is about to go overload.

Lisa then goes over and she opens the side and she pulls out the two wires that are broken and it stops. "There, this thing doesn't look like it's been fixed. All the wires have been left untouched and I could only assume that the last time this was fixed was less than ten years ago."

"Huh, I guess Abuelo hasn't fixed it yet" said Carlota. They all groan from this.

"So much for our AC unit" said Carl.

Then Luna has an idea. "Wait dudes, this is a street fair and when it comes to a hot day, I know that people feel cool and revamped through music!"

Lincoln and Jordan are also getting the idea. "Well, looks like we know exactly how you guys can have the money for the AC unit" said Lincoln.

"All we need are our guitars and then it's show time!" said Jordan.

"And I got just the song for the job dudes!" said Luna. "I made it days ago while we stayed here in the city and the peeps here are gonna be rockin' to it!"

Ronnie Anne and the others look to each other and smile. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea, let's do this!"

"Good thing I keep the acoustics in the trunk, be right back." Luna then eats all her shaved ice. "Whoa! Brain freeze!" She then heads back to her car.

Jordan then looks to Ronnie Anne. "Where the heck is Sid and Adelaide?"

"At the zoo" replied Ronnie Anne. "They had to help their mom and the staff try and keep the animals cool. It is as hot for them as it is for us here, though the reptiles are enjoying this moment."

(_Later._)

They all setup the gear for their music. Luna then goes to Lincoln and Jordan who have the lyric sheets. "Luna, are you sure you want us to help lead this song?" asked Lincoln.

"Well of course duds, you two are a couple of Amores under the heat of the daylight and I think you two should sing my song, and with me as backup" said Luna. "Now, you guys know your Spanish right?"

"Yeah, from Miss Dimartino" replied Jordan. "Well, we learned after I dealt with everyone having a crush on her, which everyone was able to focus on the lessons." Lincoln chuckles nervously recalling that one.

"Cool." Luna then has her acoustic guitar ready. "Ready guys?" Lincoln and Jordan nod. Lisa turns on the sound of the speakers and everyone hears it and they all see the three kids they have known from social media. Luna, Lincoln and Jordan.

Luna looks to Lincoln. "You're up bro."

Lincoln sighs and he looks to the people who all have their phones and smiling and he starts the guitar tune.

Lincoln: _Remember me.  
Though I have to say goodbye.  
Remember me.  
Don't let it make you cry.  
For even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart.  
I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart._

_Remember me.  
Though I have to travel far.  
Remember me.  
Each time you hear a sad guitar.  
Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be.  
Until you're in my arms again._

_Remember me!_

Jordan and Luna: _Que nuestra cancion no deje de latir.  
Solo con tu amor yo puedo existir._

Lincoln: _Recuerdame._

Jordan and Luna: _Que nuestra cancion no deje de latir.  
Solo con tu amor yo puedo existir.  
__Recuerdame._

Jordan: _Si en tu mente vivo estoy._

Jordan and Luna: _Recuerdame_

Jordan: _Mis suenos yo te doy.  
__Te llevo en mi Corazon.  
__Y te acompanare.  
Unidos en nuestra cancion.  
Contigo ahi estare._

Jordan and Luna: _Recuerdame_

Jordan: _Si sola crees estar._

Jordan and Luna: _Recuerdame_

Jordan: _Y mi cantar te ira a abrazar.  
Aun en la distancia.  
Nunca vayas a olvidar.  
Que yo Contigo siempre voyyyyyy …_

_Recuerdame._

Lincoln: _If you close your eyes and let the music play.  
Keep your love alive, I'll never fade away._

_If you close your eyes and let the music play.  
Keep your love alive, I'll never fade away._

_If you close your eyes and let the music play.  
Keep your love alive, I'll never fade away._

_Remember me.  
For I will soon be gone.  
Remember me.  
And let the love we have live on.  
And know that I'm with you the only way that I can be.  
So, until you're in my arms again._

_Remember me!_

Jordan and Luna: _Que nuestra cancion no deje de latir.  
Solo con tu amor yo puedo existir.  
_Lincoln: _Remember me._

Jordan and Luna: _Que nuestra cancion no deje de latir.  
Solo con tu amor yo puedo existir.  
_Lincoln: _Remember me._

Everyone cheers for this performance and toss lots of cash onto them. A lot of people have been dancing to the beat of the song and singing along as well. Even Hector, Rosa, Frida, Carlos, Maria and Arturo were dancing to it as well.

Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Carlota, CJ, Carl and Carlitos gather the cash. "This is more than enough for one air-conditioning!" said Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln then looks to Luna and Jordan. "Another round?"

"I got the vibe from that song and I wanna jam it again little brother" said Luna.

"You know, I feel this allure as we sing it. So, I wish to do is again to mi amore" said Jordan in a loving tone and a loving gaze.

Lincoln goes close to her and they share a small kiss. "Then let us do this again." He then looks to the people. "Encore up people!"

They all cheer, dance and sing along, in the song of "_**Remember me.**_" As if the heat was no bother and the clouds were coming in and giving them the festive vibe of a Spanish traditional song.

Lori smiles. "One thing's for sure, this is one song we will all remember, and everyone else." She then hits send onto her phone and so do the rest of the sister's with their phones. The whole of Royal Woods and the world will see this.

Then Lisa realizes. "You know, if they wanted to cool down. They could've gone to the apartment with us." The loud sister's also realize this.

"Let's not tell them that and let them enjoy this moment" said Leni. They continue to watch as everyone enjoys this street fair, one they will all remember.

Day 5, to the 7 day stay at Great Lake City.

**A/N: Thank you to Vasmasdas1 for the idea of the episode of the Casagrandes "**_**The Big Chill.**_**" I liked the idea of them singing for the street fair, also coming tomorrow is Lynn Sr's Birthday. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

_**Remember me**_** – **_**Miguel ft. Natalia Lafourcade.**_

**Date made: 6/29/20.**


	269. Chapter 269

**Chapter 269**

**In collaboration with Vasmasdas1.**

(_Hailsbrew Apartment Building._)

The day is feeling crisp, okay so it is still freaking hot outside and right now the louds and Jordan are going to be spending the rest of this day indoors with the air-conditioning helping them.

"Alright, you guys ready?" asked Lori. She places down the laptop and then brings in the cord.

"We're ready as we'll ever be Lori! Plug it in we wanna see them!" said Lynn Jr.

Lily giggles and claps. "Mama! Dada! Mama! Dada!" They all "Awe" at this, she wants to see her mom and dad, just like the others.

Patriot and Valkyrie also fly in with their chicks as well. "You guys made it, awesome" said Lincoln. The rest of the pets also get in position with them on the couch. "Okay Lori, looks like we're all here."

"Okay guys, here we go." Lori turns on the laptop, sets up the video chat and then plugs the laptop into the TV. "And now!" She clicks on the video chat inbox and sees the message from Rita's laptop and they see on the TV screen Lynn Sr, Rita, Rick and Jesse.

"_Hey there kids!_"

"Hi guys!" They all greet with smiles, then Lily walks towards the TV and hugs the screen and she giggles and squeals. "Mama! Dada! Mama! Dada!" They all "Awe" seeing this again.

"_We missed you so much Lily, mommy misses you so much_!" said Rita as she looks to her baby daughter.

"_Has she been eating the food I told you guys to bring?_" asked Lynn Sr.

"She has dad, and she literally still loves it and whenever we feed her she looks around for you" replied Lori. "We did our best to make sure Lily was safe and had some fun."

"_Aww! I miss you so much my little Lily! I miss all of you, so, so much!_" Lynn Sr starts to cry.

"_Lynn, calm down please. At least we're in the same room so no one else can see this. So, how have things been going sweetie?_" asked Rick.

"Things have been great mom and dad. We had some fun singing to help the Casagrandes raise some money so they can have an AC unit and it totally worked" replied Jordan. Ajax barks. "Oh, and Ajax also misses you guys."

Jesse chuckles. "_We miss you too Jordan and you as well Ajax, has there been any incidents with you guys? Any trouble at all?_"

They all look to each other, which was not a good sign for the parents. "_Luna, what happened to Lincoln? Was it bad?_" asked Rita with concern, her husband stops crying and also wants to know.

They then tell them about what happened between Lincoln and the Great Lake City zoo and its ocean exhibit and this was a major concern about this, but they did tell them that Lincoln stood his ground and forgave them that it wasn't their fault, the typical Lincoln Loud, seeing things through.

"_We're so sorry you had to go through with that Lincoln" _said Jesse with worry.

"_Well, at least you didn't blame anyone and showed them it wasn't their fault. We're proud of you kiddo_" replied Lynn Sr. "_And I'll make sure we bring back some souvenirs that aren't shark related."_

"Thanks, and things could be different for me when we get home. Now that I have a phobia of sharks up close and personal and not the ones on TV" replied Lincoln.

"We also have to limit the movies for ya bro, I do not wanna see you break down when we see a shark on the big screen" replied Luna.

"_You're sister is right Lincoln. We'll make sure you get comfortable when we get back and make sure anything shark related isn't involved_" said Rita.

"Guys, guys. It's alright. I only fear an actual shark, but sharks that are toys, or the big screen and stuff. Then I'm cool with it, just make sure it doesn't have that life like vibe" replied Lincoln.

"_Okay then, and we can't wait to hear the song you guys sand. I'm sure you guys got a lot of attention from the folks_" said Rick.

They then tell them all about what they have been doing. From enjoying their days in the park and throughout the city, all the way to the zoo, and the street fair. Then they told them about the parrot of the Casagrandes Sergio, and his rude antics on the eagles and their chicks.

"_Okay. So the next time its thanksgiving and we're all gathered. We do not let that bird ruin everything_" said Rita. That one they all agree on.

"_Well, we should let you guys know what we've been doing here at beautiful Hawaii_" said Jesse.

They all listen in to the amazing things that have happened to them. From Lynn Sr learning to cook with the locals, Rita and Jesse hula dancing and Rick riding some sick waves, and they tell them of all the amazing places they went and saw the reenactment of some old Hawaiian battles. But what made their vacations worthwhile was always the romantic sunset's over the horizon, and some nice dinner.

Now the loud kids and Jordan were feeling happy for their parents to enjoy this. "_Well, we should let you guys enjoy the remainder of your day. We should also get back to ours we're planning to explore some reefs with a few pros_" said Rick.

"_And don't worry, we made sure from the pros that the only sharks there are Nurse Sharks. So we're safe, I think_" replied Lynn Sr.

Then the loud kids look to each other and smile and they cheer out. ""_ Happy Birthday dad! _" The loud and Rosato parents are shocked by this and Lynn Sr sheds a lone tear as they sing happy birthday for him. No matter how far away they are, they still have time to celebrate their birthdays. All of them.

Lynn Sr wipes away one of his tears. "_Aww, thanks kids. I can't wait to celebrate it with you guys when we get back!_"

"We got a surprise for you too. Before we left for this place, we packed it with us so we can make it while we have some free time after some fun time" replied Lynn Jr.

"And you are totes going to love it dad!" said Leni.

"_And I look forward to seeing it too guys. Thank you, all of you._" said Lynn Sr as he sheds more tears.

"_This is really thoughtful of you kids. We can't wait to get back home around Sunday and celebrate, but right now I think your dad and I with the Rosato's re going to be having some birthday fun here as well_" replied Rita.

"See you guys when you get back and enjoy yourselves" said Lincoln and Jordan.

"_We will, see you kids._" said the loud and Rosato parents, then the screen turns black. Lily then looks to her siblings. "Mama? Dada?"

Lori goes over and picks up her baby sister. "Mama and Dada will be home soon, on Sunday Lily. We just gotta hang in there and be patient and have some fun while we're still here."

"Yeah, though it is still hit out there and sure enough we can't have some fun" said Lynn. "And I was looking forward to some soccer, or basketball with CJ."

"Jordan and I were planning to have some roller skating fun with Ronnie Anne, Sid, Nikki, Sameer and Casey" replied Lincoln.

"So much for some wheels and deals of a fun time" said Jordan.

"Looks like this day is a boiling turn! Don't wanna burn some rubber and heat the asphalt when out there. Otherwise there could be some hot gas in the air!" said Luan. They all look to her unamused.

"Come on guys, we can all just have some normal hang out time while we're all here" said Luna as she has her acoustic guitar. "Like what we normally do back home. But let's try not do any form of damage while we're at it."

"Luna is totally right. We can play some boards games, or watch some TV" said Leni. "Mr. Santiago is at work and he might not be back soon, I overheard him say on the phone he could be working overtime."

They all look to Leni confused. "What? He was in the hallway and I had to listen in to know." Just then they hear a knock on the door.

"Who the heck could that be?" asked Lucy. She goes over and she opens the door. "Oh, did not expect you guys to be here."

"Hey guys!" said Sid. She's with Ronnie Anne, Adelaide and CJ. "We thought you guys could use some company since this heat wave is still cooking everyone."

"Carlota couldn't come because she's busy with one of her makeup blogs and Bobby is watching over the bodega with the secondary AC unit we got" replied Ronnie Anne. "Carl is playing with his train and Carlitos is fast asleep."

Adelaide with Froggy go over to Lola and Lana. "You two ready for another round of Princess's, Dragons and Reptile beasts? This time I brought Kami with me!" They see the Chameleon Snake she brought.

"Heck yeah!" Lola and Lana guide her to the other apartment room where they stay in and they have fun, even with Lana's Reptiles and Hops. They also grab Charles and Cliff, and now this is like the loud house. Poor Charles and Cliff, they don't wanna play dragon, or fairy.

"Awesome, though I'm just gonna go to the other apartment and watch some sports. You in CJ?" asked Lynn. "Chances we might see the pirates on the game, or it could be a rerun."

"Heck yeah I am!" said CJ. "I didn't know there was a team called the pirates, what game are they in?" CJ and Lynn go to the other apartment room and they watch the game.

"Leni and I are gonna go and keep an eye on them. Stay cool in here guys and do not go outside" said Lori.

"We know, it is so hot out there some of the folks are seeing the asphalt on the road starting to sizzle" said Ronnie Anne. "Parr's fruit delivery truck's tires melted right off!"

"I saw some folks cooking eggs on the hoods of their cars and don't worry they're clean" said Sid.

Lori and Leni head back to the other apartment room along with Lily. Luan and Lisa watch some TV, while Lucy goes into the vents and makes a poem about this heat wave. Luna then heads back to her room, along with Lincoln, Jordan, Ronnie Anne and Sid.

"So, anything new on your hero counterpart dude?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln and Jordan then show them the picture they got from them and tell them what Pokemon are. This fascinates Sid, though she knows they're not real in their world and are just fiction, but seeing the pic of Lincoln's hero self only means they are real. Just elsewhere.

"Wow. Sure which I'd knew what each one are, but from what you guys said that is a lot to count" said Sid. "When do you guys hang out with them?"

"No clue, we haven't gotten a call yet, but last night this is what I got." Lincoln shows them a selfie of Hero Lincoln with his sister Luna, but something was wrong.

"Dudes, why is she in her demon form and why is she cradling him like that? And they both look kinda sad" replied Luna. "What the heck happened to them?"

"I think so, but I don't wanna talk any further about this to him" replied Lincoln. "I'll wait till he says we can hang out" replied Lincoln. "Though, I feel like a bad thing happened and they're in the middle of it."

"Kinda looks like they're both bonding or comforting each other" replied Jordan.

"I guess you guys can only know unless he comes and hangs out" said Ronnie Anne. "Now, I think we should surprise the others about this. Sid and I found out that the pool here in the city will be open tomorrow! We can show both our families about it and we can all hang out."

"Whoa! Now that is what I call a plan, though we gotta keep an eye out for Carl. He could do some bad things while we're there, especially when there are two senior teens" replied Luna. "Okay, one who is gonna be a senior and one headed for college."

"We can deal with that one when we get to swimming. We should also be cautious about when we bring cash along, and be wary if Rosa brings Sergio" replied Jordan.

"Yeah, my abuela decided to let him out of the time out cage because it's getting too hot" replied Ronnie Anne. "And don't freak out guys, it's so hot he can't even fly outside and I heard that half his pigeon friends got fried, like crispy fried."

"Poor little guys" said Sid. "Looks like the pigeon population here in the city is going down."

"Well, at least we can spend our last day at Great Lake City tomorrow with an awesome pool time" said Luna. "To relax, rest and chill to the cool soothing waters."

Just then they hear some yelling. "Hops! Froggy! Come back!"

"That sounded like Lana and Adelaide" said Lincoln. They get out of the room and leave the apartment room to see Lana and Adelaide run through the halls and then make their way down stairs chasing their frogs. Hops and Froggy are chasing some flies they found.

"Lana! Adelaide!" they go after them and so do the others.

The two girls exit the apartment when Froggy and Hops squeeze through the mail slot and go after the flies. They then continue hopping and then they stop and grab the insects.

Then Lana and Adelaide catch them. "Gotcha! Don't do that guys! We were so scared of you two hopping off like that" said Lana.

"Froggy, what did I say about straying away from me. You got me so worried about you mister" said Adelaide. "No bacon bits for you tonight."

They then hear a loud honk. "What?" They see a white Mack truck headed for them! The two girls go wide eyed and are too stunned to move.

The others see this. "Lana! Adelaide! No!" Lynn tries to go to the, but her shoes making contact with the hot ground cause her laces to unravel and she trips, and then Lincoln rushes past her. "Lincoln, stop! No!" Patriot and Valkyrie see this and also fly in.

"Lincoln!" Luna rushes after him. Lincoln then grabs the two girls holding the frogs and the truck drives by, Luna makes a halt as the truck drives past her at full speed. "Lana! Adelaide! Lincoln!" The eagles then fly above and sigh in relief.

The truck and its trailer drive by and Luna sighs in relief to see them okay. Lincoln then pants as he's laying onto the ground with the two girls in his arms. The frogs are pale white from what they saw.

Lincoln then sits up and looks to the two eight year olds. "Lana! Adelaide! What the heck were you two thinking?! You could've been killed out there! Seriously! I cannot lose you again Lana!" Lincoln sheds some tears as he scolds his little sister.

Adelaide and Lana shed some tears from Lincoln's words. "W-Were sorry …. We-We were just and we." Lana then hugs Lincoln and cries.

Sid goes over. "Adelaide!" The little girl also hugs her older sibling and cries onto her shirt. "There, there. Oh, don't ever do that again!" Sid sheds some tear and hugs her little sister. "At least you're okay!"

Lincoln hugs Lana. "Lana, I'm sorry. But what you did was reckless and also stupid and I don't wanna go through that again, understand?" Lana slowly nods as she cries into her brother's shirt.

Luna then goes over and she hugs Lincoln, Lana and then she pulls in Sid and Adelaide into a hug. Jordan also joins in and so does Ronnie Anne. Then the rest of the louds come in and hug them.

Sid can see this was getting kinda awkward, but it felt nice. '_Wow. So this is what the comforting hug of a good sister feels like, this is nice. I like it._'

They then break from the hug. Sid looks to Lincoln. "Lincoln, thank you. Thank you so much for saving my little sister, I n don't know how to repay you."

Lincoln chuckles. "It was no problem, I had to save them. Someone had to do it." Then he gets shocked when Sid kisses his cheek. Lincoln turns red and looks to her. "W-What the heck was that about?"

Sid looks away. "Sorry, I thought that was the best way I could say thanks. Also, I recall what you guys told us when the gals at the spa did the same thing." This makes them giggle.

"You goof ball" said Ronnie Anne ad she hugs Sid.

Lincoln looks to Jordan who is chuckling. "I'll let this slide, besides it is still cute when you get nervous from the kiss of another cute girl and yes I know you think Sid is cute."

All the loud sisters giggle at this. Lynn then goes over. "Stupid shoe laces. Sorry you had to do that Lincoln, I don't know what could've happened if …" Lynn then hugs Lincoln and he hugs her back.

"It's okay Lynn, we all didn't know what was gonna happen. What matters is that we're all safe" said Lincoln.

"We should head back inside and when mom comes to pick us up, she'll need to hear about this" said Sid to her little sister.

Adelaide wipes away her tears. "I know, I'm so sorry Sid." She then looks to her frog who is trying to comfort her and apologize for hopping off, Hops does the same for Lana. They all know who started this, and why.

"Look, just keep a close eye on your pets guys" said Lucy. "We don't wanna go through this again and what about the truck?"

"Ah, leave it be" said Lincoln. "That truck is the least of our problems." As they all head back into the apartment they don't know someone took footage of this and is going to post it, and the person got the license plate on that truck and where it came from. The side of the trailer said: _ High n' Buy! _

They head to the apartment, but then Lincoln stops and feels this slight pain to his right side. "Ah! What the heck?"

They all go to him, Luna lifts his shirt and sees it. "You got a slight bruise little bro, not too bad and we can patch it up."

This makes Lana and Adelaide concerned. "We're so sorry Lincoln!"

"No, no. It's just a bruise, I'll be fine" replied Lincoln. But then Luna picks him up and all of them head into the apartment to get the first aid kit. Lincoln chuckles. '_Looks like Luna is back to protective mode, again._'

(_Skip, night time._)

"Adelaide, I am really disappointed in you. Running off like that? That was very reckless, when your dad gets back home he'll wanna hear about this young lady" said Becca to her daughter.

Adelaide looks down with sadness and she wipes away some tears. "I know. I'm s-sorry m-mom."

Becca's face then softens and she hugs her daughter. "Oh. I'm so happy you're still okay. But I don't want you to have Froggy out of his cage until next week, understood?"

Adelaide just hugs her mom. "Okay mom, okay." Sid sheds some tears and she too joins in on this. They then break the hug and see the louds.

"Thank you Lincoln, thank you so much for saving my little girl. You're a real hero Lincoln" said Becca.

"I did what I had to, she was just like Lana. Someone who wants to have fun and someone you don't wanna lose" replied Lincoln. "And take it easy on her, she's still kinda riled up after what happened."

Becca nods. "Alright, and get well soon Lincoln. "You're one tough kid."

"See you around Lincoln." Ronnie Anne goes over and hugs him.

Then CJ joins in. "Tomorrow, you and me are pirating all day at the pool."

Lincoln chuckles and hugs them both. "You got it CJ." They then break the hug. "I just hope they'll let me go to the pool tomorrow."

"You only got a bruise, so you'll be fine for tomorrow" replied Lori. They then watch as Becca, Sid, Adelaide, Ronnie Anne and CJ leave the apartment building, they then close the door and all the louds and Jordan hug Lincoln. Lincoln sheds some tears and hugs them back. That was a close call for him and Lana and Adelaide and possibly Luna as well.

Meanwhile Hops sighs as he's in his cage, he then sees Charles, Cliff, Geo, Walt's, Della, Fangs, Izzy, El Diablo and the eagles looking at him sternly. He's gonna be punished for a long while. He knows he deserves it.

Day 6, to the 7 day stay at Great Lake City.

**A/N: What turned into a common chat time with the rents and some fun time with friends, almost turns into another troubling sentence for Lincoln, the idea for Lana and Adelaide chasing they're frogs was an early concept idea from Vasmasdas1. Next, pool time! Leave a review and tell me what you al think.**

**Date made: 6/30/20.**


	270. Chapter 270

**Chapter 270**

**In collaboration with Vasmasdas1.**

(_Great Lake City Public Swimming Pool._)

The public pool of the place is open and there aren't much people there. The three vehicles arrive and coming out are the Loud siblings, and Jordan. Along with them are the pets and Eagles with their chicks.

Leni raises her shades. "Ah! Pool time for the louds and Jordan as well, we are so going to enjoy this last day of relaxation."

"Good job with this surprise, and good job in making the words into our blue berry pancakes too" said Luan. "I guess they were deliciously surprising for all of us to Break-Fast!"

"Lola and I didn't really bother to read the blueberries, we just ate our pancakes." replied Lana.

"And they were divine. Well, not as divine as what daddy makes, but still. All my compliments to the chef" said Lola.

Luna chuckles. "Thanks for the good words dudes, it wasn't easy trying to make the blueberry words on them. Lincoln and Jordan were the ones who made that magic happen."

"Nice. Baking it like champs and now we're here and ready for some pool time!" said Lynn.

"This is literally the best idea you guys got and along with Ronnie Anne and Sid as well" said Lori. "I can't wait to let Bobby see me in my new bathing suit!"

"Just try and be careful guys, chances Mrs. Casagrande may have brought with her Sergio and of course there is Carl and we all know his crush on Lori still" said Lucy. They all look to Lori.

Lori sighs. "Yeah, that does make sense and he's bound to go gaga over me when I show Bobby my new swimsuit, and also to Leni."

"Lori's not wrong. I also got a new swim suit and I'm going to try it here in the pool" replied Leni. "Chances Carl might end up falling for me as well and I am not having that."

"Seeing Carl act like that to Lori kinda reminds me of when Clyde used to have a crush on her" said Lana.

"Well, thank goodness that phase from him is gone and let us hope he does find someone who can be his equal and lover" said Lisa. "Clyde needs someone who can be by his side and back him up, mostly against his overly worried fathers." That one they all agree on.

"Okay guys, let's get to the changing rooms and get to the pool" said Lincoln. They all get to the changing rooms, they have to take turns on some of them since there are only 8 changing rooms in the area.

"You'd think they would add more changing rooms here? Seriously!" said Jordan. The pets all wait by the main gate along with Patriot and Valkyrie.

Soon, they all arrive and in their bathing clothes. Obviously Lincoln is in his orange trunks and Jordan is wearing her yellow swim suit with a blue line across the shoulder to her waist and she has some shades.

The rest are wearing what they wore from the episode: "_Linc or Swim._" Though Lori and Leni are both wearing something very different and beyond attractive for a guys eyes.

Lori is wearing an ocean blue two-piece bikini with dark blue straps, blue sunglasses and a white sun hat. Leni is also wearing the same thing, only her two-piece bikini is teal and has some flower petals at the edges and straps.

"Wow. Nice look you guys, looking hot for this summer" said Jordan as she raises her shades.

"Can't wait till I can have the same bod as you two, so it'll be redder for the guy I'm colorful for! Hahahaha! Get it?" said Luan. They all groan from the bad pun.

Lincoln then notices someone is missing. "Where the heck is Luna?"

"Right here dudes." They turn around and see Luna coming out of the changing room and Lincoln is wide eyed seeing her attire. Since she is 16, she has a body closely to Leni's, and what she's wearing seems kinda attractive. Purple Bikini top with white stripes and the same goes for the bottoms and crescent patterns on the straps. "So, what do you guys think?"

"Huh, you look kinda beautiful sis, and if Sam was here she would pass out" said Lincoln.

Luna chuckles. "Thanks baby bro, so what the heck are we waiting for? The pool awaits us!"

"Yeah!" They all walk towards the main gate. "So, when did you buy this?" asked Lori.

"During the whole Aloha Beach Hotel and Resort vacation" replied Luna. "I bought it at the nearby clothes store and it seemed to fit me, and also Sam has seen me in this."

"Did she faint or had a nose bleed? Or did she have hearts in her eyes?" asked Jordan.

Luna chuckles. "Pretty much, the heart eyes and she did drool looking at me and … Howled." Lori and Leni giggled at that, the others were kinda confused.

"Well, looks like you and Sam should have some alone time whenever we go to the beach or to a pool" said Leni. Lori also snickers at this.

Luna rolls her eyes. "Well, that does sound pretty sweet to be chillin' with my babe. But I think that's for a next time, as of right now I just wanna chill with my family." They pass through the main gate and walk in.

Some of the guys and the life guard notice them, well they notice Lori, Leni and Luna. Soon they spot the Casagrandes at the other large pool. "Oh yeah, there's like a secondary pool. Bigger than the other one" said Lincoln.

"I guess we forgot to mention that one" replied Jordan. They then see Ronnie Anne and Sid. Both of them sporting a one-piece bathing suit. Purple for Ronnie Anne and Blue with some red for Sid.

"Hey guys, glad we could make it" said Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne and Sid are on the high dive. "Hey guys! Looking to see who can make the biggest splash?" asked Ronnie Anne. "Sid and I are so ready right Sid?" She pats Sid's back but she slips and both girls fall of the high dive and land into the water.

Ronnie Anne and Sid come out of the water and spit it out. "Well, which one of us made the biggest splash?" asked Sid.

Lincoln and Jordan were thinking. "Umm, not sure. You guys were sprawling around as you guys fell, so that doesn't really count as a cannon ball" replied Lincoln.

"Dang it!" said Sid and Ronnie Anne. "Well, now that you guys are here. Wanna see which couple can make the best couples cannon ball?" asked Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln and Jordan out their things away by the chairs. "Bring it on!" They then help Sid and Ronnie Anne out of the pool and they race to the high dives.

Bobby sees them and blows the whistle. "Hey, no running!" Patriot and Valkyrie with their chicks relax by the pool side chairs and all of them out on some shades and so do the other pets.

Bobby then stops and he sees Lori walking towards him. "Hey there Boo-Boo Bear." Bobby just looks in awe at Lori and her new bikini.

"Umm, buh ….. Buh ….. Buh ….. Buh." Lori giggles and boops his nose. "You know your adorable when you're a nervous an blushing mess, I like that. Now, I know you wanna play life guard and all, but this place already has two of them. So, why don't you and I just relax together, you can put on the sun block for me."

Bobby's eyes light up like stars and he gets dragged by Lori to the chairs and the sun block.

Lincoln, Jordan, Ronnie Anne and Sid go on to see who can make the best couple cannon ball. Luna looks towards them while strumming on her acoustic on the pool side chair.

Carl turn bright red when he sees Lori being given sunblock by Bobby, he then sees Leni next to Carlota and talking about their attire and then he sees Luna in her swim suit. '_Wow. They're so pretty._'

"Shark attack!" CJ then catches Carl by surprise and he swims away from him. "Wow. You sure can swim fast Carl." He then swims after his brother.

Sergio is in a rubber ducky tube, with shades and he sees Patriot and Valkyrie and they're chicks relaxing. He narrows his eyes onto them. "Rawrk, why are they here anyway? This is a public pool for people and good animals."

Rosa then hits the bird with her slipper. "Sergio! Do you wanna fly back home?!"

Sergio sighs. "Rawrk, no." Rosa then goes back to making some food for Lynn to try. Lalo is also in a pool floatie and he looks to Sergio sternly. "Rawrk. Whose side are you on?"

Sergio then comes up with a plan, a plan to get those eagles to leave. He then swims off elsewhere.

Lincoln and Jordan splash right next to him, making the parrot capsize. "Rawrk! Parrot overboard! Parrot overboard!"

Lincoln and Jordan then come out of the water and look to the splashed Sid and Ronnie Anne. "Beat that one!" Sid and Ronnie Anne clap and show respect to them.

"Okay, so you guys are better than us" replied Sid. "Well, I think we all had way too much splashing fun, wanna eat what Abuela Casagrande is making?"

They see Rosa handing some barbeque ribs to Lynn and some tacos to Hector. Lincoln and Jordan smile. "Sure!" They race over to try some Tamales and maybe some burgers too.

Meanwhile, Carl manages to evade his brother CJ and is now looking onto Leni who is relaxing on the pool chair with her shades on. "Ah. This is so relaxing, gotta love the summer" said Leni.

Carl wants to sit next to her, so he gets out of the pool and slowly creeps up to Leni and just looks at her beauty. '_Wow! Lori maybe a beautiful Gazelle, but Leni is the cutest thing I have ever seen and hottest one too!_' Carl then tries to sit next to her, but then Charles and Ajax run past him making him slip onto the wet floor and slide back into the pool water and onto Sergio.

They both surface. "Can't a parrot scheme in peace? Jeez!" Sergio then gets back to his floatie and he floats elsewhere.

Carl grumbles. "Shark Attack!" He screams and swims off, it was CJ. "Hehe. I'm coming for you Carl." CJ swims after his little brother.

"And don't forget the Make-O Shark!" Luan tosses CJ a shark fin hat and they both dive and go after Carl.

They swim past Lisa who is walking by them and headed to the kiddie pool, where Frida is watching over Lily and Carlitos. "Mind if I joined you? I do not wish to partake in the aggressive behaviors of a false shark attack from CJ."

Frida is confused by what Lisa had just said, "Um sure, and there are no shark playing in here." Carlitos and Lily giggles as they let the toy ducks float around and with them is Della Duck playing with them.

"Well, having our pet duck is okay with me." Lisa goes into the water and plays with them.

Meanwhile Lana, Lola and Adelaide are enjoying some ice cream. "So, I guess this is the last day we get to hang out huh?" asked Adelaide.

"Yeah, it sure was fun playing with someone who wants both princesses and dragons and also reptiles" said Lola. "And you know what, I don't think reptiles are gross anymore. Except when they molt."

"We had some awesome fun together, except for the whole truck thing. Now that wasn't fun at all" said Lana.

Adelaide sighs. "Yeah, I'm really sorry for what happened guys. I didn't think Froggy would go after that fly and then have Hops also take part in it. Froggy will have to be in his Terrarium until next week."

Lana and Lola go over and comfort Adelaide. "It's okay Adelaide. What matters is that you and Lana are okay and Linky is once again the best big brother we could ever have" said Lola.

Lucy then sits next to them and uses her umbrella to keep their ice creams from melting. "Lincoln really is one good big brother and I am so happy to look up to him, and when we get home you do know mom and dad will know about this right?"

Lana sighs. "Yeah, I know. I'm gonna let Hops stay in his cage until the end of the week too, but when we get home he's going back to his terrarium."

Lucy smiles. "Very responsible Lana. Very responsible indeed." She pulls the twins and Adelaide in for a hug. Becca and Stanley see this and thought it was sweet of them, they take a picture to cherish the sweet moment between two families.

Meanwhile Sergio is no longer in his floatie and he's now on one of the umbrellas and he sees Patriot and Valkyrie with their sleeping chicks relaxing. "Time for some sabotage." He gets ready to hit them with sunblock, but then he hears someone behind him and sees his pigeon friends.

"What are you guys doing here? Rawrk, come here to help out?"

The pigeons then crack their knuckles at him, they are now upset at the many times they have been dragged by Sergio to get rid of the eagles and they chicks. "Wait, what are you guys doing? The eagles are our enemy. They'll eat you all."

The pigeons aren't going to tall for this again, Walt's lands in front of the pigeons and he shows Sergio that Patriot and Valkyrie have been patrolling the night and scaring off the cat gang and that they have a storage of fish with them to feed their chicks. They won't go after pigeons, pigeons is not goo prey for them.

Sergio gulps. The pigeons rip up the fake picture Sergio made. "Come on, let's be reasonable!" Everyone then hears this weird chirping and squawking sound coming from somewhere. But they just ignore it.

Carl on the other hand sees Bobby giving Lori a quick kiss on the lips and then going off to get them some ice cream. Lori lays onto the pool chair with her back facing the sun light. "_Perfect._"

Carl then slowly and carefully sits next to Lori, who has no clue he's there. Carl then sees Lori's bare back and wants to stroke it like what Bobby did with the sunblock, but he gets nervous and starts to sweat. "What the heck do you think you're doing to my sister?!"

He turns around and sees an angry Lincoln, along with Jordan, Ronnie Anne and Sid. They place their food aside which gets eaten by Lalo, Charles and Ajax.

"Umm, nothing" said Carl. But he slips and he is now laying onto Lori's back.

Lori looks to him. "What the heck? What are you doing you weirdo?!" Carl chuckles nervously.

"Carl?!" Bobby looks to him in anger. "Get off my girlfriend Carl!" Bobby throws the ice cream and it lands in the hands of Lily and Carlitos who eats them. The rest of the familia see this. "Carl?!"

Carl slips and gets off of Lori, but his feet are slippery from the sunblock and he accidently grabs onto Luna's bikini top and it rips off. Luna goes wide eyed and she covers her top. "Hey!"

A 500 megaton Nuclear Bomb goes off inside of Lincoln's head seeing this. Carl gets up and sees the purple bikini in his hand. "What the?" He turns red when he sees Luna covering her chest and looking at him in anger. "Umm, it was an accident?"

"You!" Carl sees an angered Lincoln going towards him, "Get back here you little perverted freak!" Carl then makes a run for it, Lynn Jr sees this and also gives chase. "Get back here twerp!"

Lori and Leni give Luna a towel to cover herself. She secures it and then looks to Carl. "Oh, you are dead to me mate!" She also gives chase and the life guard sees this. "Oh boy."

Carl continues to run and has no clue why he's still holding the bikini, he then tosses it away and it hits Sergio who was getting off the umbrella. The purple bikini blinds him and he lands onto the pets on the pool chairs and they all panic. Sergio knocks off the chicks onto the ground and Harrier falls into the water.

Lincoln and Jordan see this. "No!"

Lincoln dives into the water and grabs the chick. But then he recalled he ate food and he gets a cramp and panics. Lincoln tries to swim up, but his stomach is cramping that he then feels water rushing into his mouth as he groans, the chick also panics from this. They both fall unconscious.

Then Luna and Jordan dive in and they get Lincoln and Harrier out of the water.

Luna drags Lincoln out of the water and Jordan has the eagle chick. Patriot and Valkyrie go over to their chick and see if he was breathing. "I got this!" Becca does some CPR to the frail eagle chick.

Sergio sees what has happened and slowly backs away, but then Rosa grabs him. "Sergio! You are not going anywhere! I saw what you did and you are in for some serious heavy duty grounding! Sergio tries to fly off, but then Lana has her net and takes him down.

Carl sees the white haired boy being dragged out of the water. Carl also sneaks off, but CJ has him. "No! You are not walking away from this one!"

"I didn't do anything!" yelled Carl. But then his sister Carlota and his parents restrain him. "Come on! It was an accident."

Luna then looks to her brother. "Lincoln? Lincoln?" She feels his pulse is faint. "No, no. You are not going down like it did bro!" Luna does some chest compressions and then she performs CPR.

"Let's double team this!" said Jordan. Luna does the chest compressions while Jordan does the mouth to mouth on her boyfriend.

Soon, the sound of the chick chirping in fear is heard. "Thank goodness" said Becca. She then steps aside and let's Patriot and Valkyrie tend to their male chick and Artemis and Freya also go to the shivering bird. "I need to run a check up on him, my animal medical kit is in the car."

"I'll get it!" Stanley goes back to the car to get the checkup kit. They fail to see that the people by the pool are recording all of this.

Luna and Jordan continue with what they're doing to get Lincoln to wake up, after more than seven chest compressions and mouth to mouth resuscitation. Luna and Jordan look to see Lincoln's not waking up.

"No, no, no! Lincoln, no!" Luna cradles his head, while Jordan cries onto his chest. "No! Lincoln! Please come back to us!"

The rest of the loud sister's cry at this and so do the Casagrandes and the other people there. Patriot and Valkyrie go over to Lincoln's body and shed tears at their fallen human companion.

Harrier hops onto Lincoln's face and chirps, he then taps his head with his beak and then does so again and Lincoln coughs up water.

Luna and Jordan as well as the others are shocked by this. "Lincoln!" The eagle chick hops back to his parents as the loud sisters and Jordan embrace Lincoln and cry that he's alive.

Lincoln looks around with tears and is confused. "Holy! I saw my whole life flash before my eyes, and I have had a rough life."

"Lincoln, you're okay!" Jordan and Luna then start to kiss his face repeatedly. Lincoln is lost at thought by this, but then he realizes what almost happened and he hugs them all once more and cries.

Ronnie Anne then looks to Sergio and Carl. "I am going to hurt you two so bad, you'd wish you never even met me!" She stomps her foot which makes some cracks onto the tiled ground. Carl and Sergio are now filled with fear, this is what a very angry Ronnie Anne Santiago looks like.

The others also record Sergio and Carl, they both see the people whispering and recording, they were in deep trouble with everyone one now.

"We are dealing with you two at the parking lot, now!" said Rosa. Carl and Sergio see Hector, Arturo, Maria, Bobby, Frida, Carlos, Carlota, CJ, Carlitos and a growling Lalo look at them sternly. They then get dragged away back to the car.

Stanley comes back and he hands his wife the medical kit for animals. Becca then takes Harrier and she does a checkup on the eagle chick for any more signs of damage with the help from Sid and Adelaide.

(_Later._)

Lincoln is being walked out of the area covered by a towel, alongside Jordan and Luna, she still has a towel around her and her now torn up bikini in her other hand. The rest of the loud sisters and the Changs also following them.

They then see Tia Frida and Tio Carlos scolding a crying Carl. Maria, Arturo and Carlota are trying to hold off an angry Ronnie Anne and Bobby. They are mad at what he did to Lori and Luna and what almost happened to Lincoln.

Then the pets growl as they see Sergio being scolded by Rosa and Hector is holding off Lalo who is angered by that parrot and his attempt to ruin the eagles and their chicks.

The family then stops and they see Lincoln and the other louds and they go to them, they also drag Carl and Sergio with them, who don't wanna face them. "Are they okay?" asked Carlota.

Lincoln smiles and nods. "I am, a bit shaken though but I'll manage. I've been through way worse things than this." He then looks to the scar where he got the shotgun blast from. "Yup, way worse than drowning."

Luna sheds tears hearing this and she hugs Lincoln. "We almost lost you! We almost lost you Lincoln!" Jordan, Leni, Lucy, the twins and Lisa also hug Lincoln.

Lincoln hugs them back. Carlos then looks to Becca. "And how is Harrier?"

"He's fine, nothing damaged. Though I need the little guy to come to the zoo so I can run some scans on the little guy if the water did any damage to him" said Becca. "Either way, he's fine and will live." Patriot and Valkyrie look to the parrot in anger and screech at him.

"Congratulations Sergio, you are the worst bird ever and I thought Dodo's were the worst kind of bird ever" said Adelaide.

Rosa goes towards Lincoln. "Mijo, Lincoln. I am so, so sorry. This was all on me, I gave you so much to eat when you said you didn't want anymore and that's what made you cramp in the water and almost … Almost." Hector hugs his sobbing elderly wife.

"We're really sorry this happened Lincoln" said Hector.

Lincoln sighs. "Yeah, I don't think visiting this place is a good thing anymore. Sorry guys, but after what happened I might wanna need space away from here. For the next two months."

Bobby sighs. "We understand little loud." He then goes over and hugs Lori.

"Another thing you guys should know." Luan points to the new signs the life guards put on. "_ Now snacks allowed! _"

"Well, I guess that sounds fair" said Frida. They all look to Rosa who sighs.

"I guess I went overboard with everything and ….. I should've left Sergio in the timeout cage longer" said Rosa. They then see the picture of Carl and Sergio on the wall, they are now banned from the pool.

Maria then grabs Carl and Sergio and puts them in front of the louds and Jordan. "What do you two have to say for yourselves?!"

Sergio then speaks. "Rawrk. Well, it wasn't really my fault. You see the pigeons came and..." Before anything I said, Sergio gets scratched in the face and underbelly by Patriot and Valkyrie.

Sergio backs up and sees the claw marks on his belly and then touches his face which is now stinging. "Ow! What the heck?!"

"You deserve that fro trying to hurt an innocent eagle baby you mean bird!" yelled Lana. She then grabs her net and gets ready to attack Sergio again, but Luan and Lola stop her.

Rosa then garbs Sergio and puts a leash on him. "We're going home to treat the scratches you deserve and then you're grounded for the rest of the summer, and no desserts either!" Sergio sighs and he gets startled by Lalo's growling.

They then look onto Carl. "Guys, I'm sorry for …. For."

"For touching me you little demented pervert?!" yelled Lori.

"For trying to harass my girlfriend?!" yelled Bobby.

"For ruining our pool time fun?!" yelled Leni.

Carl sheds some tears and nods. Then Lincoln walks towards him, Carl sees the angered look from the white-haired boy. "You harassed my big sister, even though it was an accident. It felt personal!"

Carl gulps in fear. Lincoln then looks to Luna, who was now looking like she's gonna kill this kid on the spot and won't care if she gets arrested. "Luna, stop." Luna sees her brother's look and she stands down. Lincoln then looks back to Carl. "This is not gonna be easily forgiven. You made things too far and made things personal between you and me. When the day comes, then I might reconsider about coming back and getting even with you!"

"Also, with the people who recorded everything I think school is gonna be a hard time for you!" This is a side of Lincoln they have seen, the side from when Lana was almost killed. Jordan holds Lincoln's shoulder to calm him down. Lincoln sighs. "Guys, we should leave and I don't mean leave and go back to the apartment."

The louds understand. Lori goes over and passionately kisses Bobby. "I'll talk to you when we make it back to Royal Woods, okay?"

Bobby is shocked to hear this and so do the others. "You're leaving town?" asked Maria.

"We don't seem to have a choice here!" yelled Luna. "We nearly lost to family members, and we are not going to let the rest of us get into any danger any longer!" Luna then calms down when Lincoln holds her hand.

"We understand" replied Arturo. "I know you guys need to take the eagles to get checked up, so let me help you guys pack up. It'll be faster." They all nod and head off.

Luna, Lincoln and Jordan bring the eagles with them and they follow the Chang's to the zoo. Ronnie Anne and Bobby go with their dad and the louds to help them pack up, while the others head on home.

This was not the day they all thought it would be. The last day of summer for all of them, had turned into disaster.

(_Skip, later at the Hailsbrew Apartment._)

Luna's car comes back and with them are the Chang's, they get out and see the loud sisters and their pets have everything packed. They see Ronnie Anne, Bobby and Arturo helping them bring their luggage down and into the cars.

They see Leni, Luan and Lisa talking to Mr. Scully, he saw the video and he wants to know what really happened. He then goes over to Lincoln. "Hey, I'm sorry for what happened to you and your eagles, I didn't think this would even happen."

"No need sir. This was all the fault of two beings who I wish not to speak about, but we had some fun here and it was great" replied Lincoln. "You managed a good apartment that truly suited my sister's, Jordan and myself. Thank you for letting us stay here sir."

Mr. Scully smiles. "I was gonna let your apartments be free of charge, but your older sister paid up the bill for the stay and that sister of yours Lana. She did a good job patching up one of the damaged bathrooms. Have a safe trip kids."

"We will." Lincoln then goes to Jordan and they see Ronnie Anne and Sid go towards them. "Well, looks like we gotta get going now."

"Yeah, we had a blast hanging out with you guys" said Jordan. "The only thing I will miss about this city is the Amores Pizza." They all chuckle. She's not wrong.

"See you when we come by to visit Lincoln, and maybe I can see if my pals can come along as well to Royal Woods" replied Ronnie Anne.

"We look forward to it" replied Jordan. They then have a big group hug.

Sid then kisses Lincoln's cheek, again. "I still wanna thank you for saving my sister Adelaide the other day. That was really brave of you and also kinda daring. Like Ronnie Anne when she's being responsible and all action stuff." Sid then looks to Jordan. "Sorry I kissed him."

Jordan chuckles. "No need to worry Chang. I know that when it comes to Lincoln, he knows how to reel in ladies, but his lips are all mine."

Ronnie Anne chuckles. "Didn't know you could own lips. What? Is there a contract or something?"

"Sure wish" replied Jordan. They all chuckle at that. They then see Lola and Lana saying goodbye to Adelaide and the pets waving goodbye to the neighborhood dogs and Lori and Bobby hug each other and then kiss again and she goes back to her car, Bobby opens the door for her.

"Come on guys, the road awaits us" replied Luna. Lincoln and Jordan shake hands and high five with Ronnie Anne and Sid and they get into Luna's car and they see Lisa with the eagles and they're nest in the back.

All 4 cars then drive off. Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Arturo, Mr. Scully and the Chang's wave goodbye to them, they pass by some people who are also waving goodbye to them.

"Looks like they all know" said Jordan. They pass by the Casagrande apartment and the people of the city continue to watch as they are no longer in view, the louds were now leaving Great Lake City.

Day 7, to the 7 day stay at Great Lake City. The stay is over, it's time to go back home.

**A/N: And there we go, it's all over and we await for when they have to go back home. Sorry if this turned out into one near catastrophic chaos, but there had to be some drama and someone to take the heat. Ronnie Anne and Sid might be able to come and visit and possibly Bobby, maybe next time. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/1/20.**


	271. Chapter 271

**Chapter 271**

**_Read till Authors Notes: Important._**

(_July 19, Sleep tight motel._)

Luna opens her eyes to the sun shining onto her face and she looks around. '_Oh, right. We stayed at this place for the night, well at least we didn't have to sleep in our rides._' Luna then feels someone hugging onto her and she looks down to see her little brother Lincoln.

Still asleep and holding onto her tightly, also snuggling close to Lincoln is Jordan and both of them are not planning to let go of each other or to Luna and by the window Patriot and Valkyrie are awake and feeding their chicks, though Harrier is not with them.

Luna then sees the male eagle chick asleep in Lincoln's hair. '_Looks like Harrier got himself someone to look up to, that's kinda sweet. Chances he could become the next top eagle, next to his sisters._' Luna then sees the other large beds are empty. '_Where the heck are the other sibs at?_'

Then she sees Luan coming out of the bathroom and in her day clothes. Luan notices her third big sister already awake. "Oh, hey Luna. Sorry, we all woke up before you did. Also, they all went to get some take out breakfast so we can all have it on the road. We have to get home to see mom and dad."

Luna smiles. "Yeah, I heard that." She then looks down to the sleeping trio. "These little dues have been through hell and hot water for the past 7 days at Great Lake City, and to think we thought we could trust staying at that place, but instead we got another round _dancing with the devil_."

Luan sits by the foot of the bed and she looks onto Jordan, she looks as if she cried in her sleep. "We're all going through some stuff and mom and dad probably know about what happened. We haven't gotten a call from them, yet."

"Only a matter of time before they do contact us." Luna strokes the hair of her brother. She then looks to Luan. "Sis, I don't think I'll be moving until these two get up."

Luan nods. "I'll get the take out breakfasts you guys want. Be right back sis." Luan then leaves the bedroom and out the motel.

Luna then lays back down and she pulls her brother close to her and Jordan as well. '_Lincoln, you saved me when I almost drowned._' She then sees the sleeping eagle chick starting to stir. '_And all it took was the sorrowful pecking of this little guy to wake you up from the sleep of eternity._'

Harrier wakes up and looks to Lincoln and he hops off and goes to his parents, Valkyrie sees this and she flies over to pick up her chick and bring him to the nest to be fed. Luna then kisses Lincoln's forehead. '_I don't know how much more trouble is in store for us, but I promise you that we'll all fight through it. All of us, together._'

Lincoln and opens his eyes and looks to see his big sister awake and smiling. Lincoln closes his eyes again and snuggles close to his big sister. "I love you sis." He then closes his eyes and sleeps again.

"Good morning little brother, I love you too bro." She then closes her eyes to relax and calm down her nerves. '_We're gonna have a lot of emotional stuff to go through Lincoln. We gotta hang on._'

(_An hour later, somewhere nearing the outskirts of Royal Woods._)

The three loud vehicles make their drive through the long road. Each of them are eating their take out breakfast and looking excited for going back home. Lori, Leni and Luna are driving so they're eating some breakfast sandwiches.

Luna's car is leading the family convoy and inside are Lincoln and Jordan and the eagles. Lincoln eats his breakfast sausage hash brown sandwich and he looks out the window and thinks to himself.

Jordan notices this. "You okay there Lincoln?" Luna and the eagles also notice this.

"Sorry, I was just going through everything that happened to us through that one week stay" said Lincoln. "It's not gonna be easy after all that has happened, and the people and animal who sparked it to go wrong real fast."

Jordan and Luna know what he means and even they along with the rest of the sisters are still unhappy about all of it. Lori said she's gonna need three days to calm her nerves so she won't be doing much texting to her boyfriend and try and focus on how the family is doing.

All of them are ticked off at the situation with the parrot of the Casagrandes, they wanna press charges but they can't do that to a family that is as big as them and they know they had nothing to do with it. They just hope they punished those two properly.

"Easy there bro, we're almost home and then we can put this whole mess aside and look forward to having a good late birthday party with pops" replied Luna.

Lincoln smiles hearing that. "Yeah, yeah you're right sis. I should be happy that we're going back home. Dad is gonna be so happy to see what we made for him."

"I wasn't really there for what you and the sisters made. What the heck did you and the sisters make anyway?" asked Jordan.

Luna and Lincoln chuckle. "You'll have to wait and see little Rosato. We made it with every ounce of our love for dad." They then spot something up ahead. "We got company dudes."

They see some Cryocopters and Twinblade Gunships escorting them from above and then to the side of each vehicle is a Multi-gunner IFV. "Peter Harris never fails to send out the best to aid us" said Lincoln.

The then see the sign of Royal Woods. "Looks like we're home" said Lori from her car, they all pick up the speed and spot some houses and they see some people with signs and are happy they came back. The people they see are Sam, Simon, Stella, Liam, Tabby and Jenny.

The gang hop into Sam's car and they follow them into the town, with the sign saying. "_ The Louds and Jordan are back! _"

Luna chuckles. "Our friends know how to give us a home coming welcome." Then they see their tour bus also following them and onboard is Chunk, Sully and Mazzy. "A big home coming welcome."

They continue to drive and they see some people with signs, but these signs are arrows and they're all leading them someplace. "What the heck is this?" asked Lynn Jr. "Oh, and I see Paula too!"

"Something tells me we have to follow the signs" said Luan. "Ha! Sounds like scary movie name!"

"It actually does, and we should follow them" said Lucy. "I think we're about to get one heck of a surprise when we make it to wherever they want us to go."

The vehicle convoy then makes a turn as they follow each arrowed sign. "The direction they are taking us is directly en route to the one location I am fully aware of and I know that we're being expected to go there."

"Then where the heck are we going?" asked Leni. They then see the location, the last arrow held by Mayor Davis and up ahead they see their dad's restaurant and it is open!

"Mom and Dad!" They all pick up more speed and they park their rides and all get out. They then get into the restaurant and see Lynn Sr, Rita, Rick and Jesse. The loud and Rosato parents are back home!

"Hey kids!" They then hug their parents with some tears.

"We're so glad you guys are back home!" said Rita, she then hugs Lily who giggles and hugs her mom back. "Mama, mama!"

"We knew that idea of ours would work, okay so the whole sign thing was Rick's idea" said Lynn Sr.

"Welcome back everyone, we missed you all so, so much!" Jesse hugs her daughter tightly and she hugs her mom back.

Ajax also joins in. "We missed you too buddy." Rick pets his head.

The rest of the pets also join in and then they break the hug. Rita and Lynn Sr go to Lincoln. "Lincoln we know what happened and we are so glad you're okay. We thought you weren't gonna make it!" Rita hugs her son. "My son, I am so happy your alive and well again!"

"I'm happy to be okay too mom and dad and we are so happy to see you guys again!" Lincoln hugs his mom tightly with some tears in his eyes.

Lynn Sr looks to Luna. "You did a great job trying to keep your brother alive and okay, we saw what happened and we know who's to blame for this. You kids made the right choice leaving after all of that, we know how unstable things can get when this happens to Lincoln."

Luna smiles. "Thanks pops. But knowing little bro, he'll get over the whole thing. Sorta, that little shrimp Carl has a lot of nerves to do that to Lori, me and to all of us."

"He tried to swindle us out of our Cash" said Lola. "And I thought I was the cash hoarding type!"

"We also heard that when they were trying to make the apartment nice for us, Carl tried to put cameras in our rooms!" said Lana.

"Now to me, that's what I call an eye-vasion of personal privacy! But seriously, it is horrible" said Luan.

Lori remains silent, she's kinda ticked off and doesn't wanna speak about that little kid and his sick crush on her. '_I swear I am going to crush him with my shoes if I see him again. Or I could crush him with the coffee table._'

"At least the eagles are also alright. You were truly a brave kid to save the little guy" said Rick. "Nice job Linc."

"I wasn't going to let Harrier go down like that, he was still a chick and I had to do something and I know that people everywhere will see the footage and this could spark some kind of situation with the Bald Eagle sports community, that parrot is not going to have it easy when they get calls" said Lincoln.

This was a major concern, they don't know what will happen to Sergio. He is Rosa's pet after all, and everyone knows that the parrot was behind so many attempts to get rid of an American iconic animal and to many American's it kinda feels like a hostile threat and a slight declaration of war against tall they stand for. True American Justice, on the wings of glory.

Harrier then goes to Lincoln and he snuggles onto the little guy. "I guess we're both born sole survivors huh?" The little eagle chick chirps at him, and this makes everyone smile.

Luna then sees Sam, Lincoln's friends, Pop-pop and Gran-gran, the teens and everyone else come into the restaurant. Luna goes over to her girlfriend. "Hey Sammy."

Sam then hugs Luna. "No one does that to my babe. No one" Luna smiles and she hugs Sam. They then share a small kiss and break the hug, but they don't let go. "If that kid ever shows his face, I am going to make him eat my boot and then I'm gonna drag him along with my car and see what he feels with the asphalt all over his face!"

They all remain silent at that very scary threat. Lori smiles at this, she would do the same. Sorta.

Then Lincoln looks to the sister and they all gather and whisper, they knew it was time. Lincoln then looks to the eagles. "You guys know what to do!"

Patriot and Valkyrie nod, they hand Artemis and Freya over to Jordan and they head to Lori's car. The loud kids then look to their mom and dad. "Dad. We know your birthday has passed, but we would love for you to have this" said Lincoln.

Patriot and Valkyrie come back and they drop the large gift wrapped object into the hands of all the louds.

"We all pitched in and made you this" said the twins. The loud kids then hand their dad the present.

"Oh you guys, this is so thoughtful and I am so happy for this late gift." Lynn Sr takes the gift and he opens it and he sees the gift and he sheds some tears. It was a blue scrap book and in it are all of the treasured memories of when Lynn Sr did his hardest to be there for all 11 of his kids, and also all the fun he had with all 11 of them. From they're infant age, all the way to where they are now.

"This is … This is the best gift ever!" cried Lynn Sr. "All straight from the heart and I love this so, so much! Come here kids!" They all go over and hug their dad.

"Happy Birthday dad!" they all cheer. Everyone else cheers and claps.

Lisa sees the gift from Kotaro, an actual guard from the tower of London and he looks like a nut cracker. '_Okay, that is something I cannot unsee or even understand._'

They then break the hug. "Alright guys, let's get this late birthday party of mine started!" They all cheer and enjoy the food from the kitchen, being served by Grant, Kotaro and Carol. Even a chocolate cake!

"Wait a minute, if dad is here, then who's in the kitchen?" asked Leni.

"Order up!" They see none other than the man who scared the hell out of their dad when he first opened the restaurant.

"Gordon Ramsey?!" they said in shock, Lori faints.

Gordon Ramsey then passes Grant the bowl of buttered shrimp. "Yes, yes it's me. Now I have more work to do. This kitchen is about to get the bloody experience of a true and proud maestro of cooking." He then goes back to his work.

The loud kids and Jordan look to their parents. "What? He came and he said he'll do it" said Rick. "Plus, he does support this restaurant since it's all about friendly, family, comfort food."

"Order up, I got the scallops ready over here!"

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle. "Wow. Now this is a birthday dad won't ever forget!" said Lincoln.

"Heh, sure heck I won't!" said Lynn Sr. They then enjoy the rest of this party and soon someone comes in late, Peter Harris and he looks like he still has his parachute on.

"Where the heck were you and why are you wearing that?" asked Lynn Jr. she then drinks her soda.

"I didn't have time to go back to the outpost to land and come here, so I jumped out the place and now I'm here! Let's party people!" yelled Peter Harris. He then cuts off his trailing parachute and joins them.

Rick and Jesse recall something. "We got you kids some souvenirs from Hawaii!" said Jesse. "Bring it out boys!" Some allied peacekeepers come in and they bring in the boxes of what they got, but why is one of them large and on a wagon? They look to their parents.

"Go ahead and open them kids" smiled Rita. She then let's Lily walk towards them.

"It may be my birthday, well late birthday. But it doesn't mean you guys don't deserve a little something for holding the line together during your stay at Great Lake City" said Lynn Sr. "And I know you kids will love what we got for you all!"

They open each box. Tikki Key chains, Floral, fish and palm tree pattern Cellphone casings, Snow globes of the landmarks on Honolulu, a handmade traditional dream catcher, a new ukulele, a teddy bear wearing shades, stylish running shoes and some floral style clothing and all vintage silk made.

Lana and Lisa look to the big box. Luna and Leni lift it off and they are all shocked to see what it was. "What the what?!"

It was a salt water aquarium and inside the aquarium are clown fish with sea anemones, a deep-sea clam, a scorpion fish, some sea horses, a puffer fish and a frog fish, and it has its own lighting to ensure the living coral within stay alive as well as the filter and current system.

Lana and Lisa's eyes go wide seeing this. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" They then looks to their parents.

"Some of that stuff is from us, but the tank is all thanks to Rick Rosato here" said Lynn Sr. They then look to the Rosato Patriarch.

"I thought it was a good idea, we know about your pet fish all gone from the world of the living, so I found my old pal who manages fish and he was able to deliver this to Royal Woods" replied Rick. "You kids deserve some new pets, even though they won't do much but swim around."

Lisa, Lana and Lola hug his legs. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Rick smiles at this. "We're all family and we know you guys have been through so much and this is what you all deserve, a little bit of some tropical paradise at your own home."

They all gathered to see the fish in the aquarium. They all had new pets to see, Lisa has some new studying to accomplish and no she is not going to get them out of the water and Cliff now has some new playmates to look at, and no he is not going to eat them. They don't seem edible for him.

Lincoln, Luna, Leni and Lori recall they had pet fish and they died. They were goldfish and they didn't seem to last long. Just then Lana recalls something and she goes over to her parents.

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked Rita. "Don't you like the fish?"

Lana sighs. "I do, I love the fish. But there's something you guys need to know, something that nearly happened to me and Adelaide." Lana looks to her siblings and they all nod, it was the right thing to do. Lana then tells them, everything and that Lincoln risked his life to save the two 7 year olds.

(_Skip, hours later at the Loud House._)

The restaurant was closed for the rest of the day and Gordon Ramsey has left and now everyone is back to unpacking all of their things back to their rooms and all of them missed their beds, even though the beds at the Hailsbrew apartment seemed very comfy and their styles.

Patriot and Valkyrie were back with their nest and chicks onto the watch tower of the tree house, not as relaxing as the eagle house they had. But it was still home.

Lincoln and Luna come down from their room and they see Lana wiping away tears and passing by them. They know what this was all about and they see their mom and dad.

"I guess Lana's grounded?" asked Luna.

"She is, and Lincoln what you did was very brave and a close call too" said Rita as she goes over and hugs her son.

"You saved your little sister, like how you did when she was in danger that one time and when that snake also came and tried to eat us. You really are taking good and protective sibling lessons from Luna" said Lynn Sr. "We're proud of you kiddo."

Lincoln smiles and he breaks away from his mom's hug. "Thanks, I did what I had to, to save Lana and Adelaide. That's what the good sibling does." He then looks to Luna and they both smile.

"Well, your father and I are going to unpack our things now and also find a good place to keep the scrap book you kids made too" said Rita. They then look to their dad who is hugging the book.

"I can't believe I am about to say this! But this is going into my valuables box!" Lynn Sr then races back into his room.

Rita is confused. "But I thought that's where you keep your most prized possession ties?" She follows her husband into their room.

Lincoln and Luna chuckle and they see Lisa, Luan and Lily looking at the newly installed Aquarium by the wall of the dining room, they watch as each fish goes by their own thing and then Luan drops down a raw shrimp and it gets eaten by the scorpion fish which fascinates them.

Lincoln and Luna smile seeing this and they head to the front yard and look around. "Sure is good to be back home huh sis?" said Lincoln. He sits on the steps.

Luna sits next to her brother and she pulls him close to her. "Sure is bro, sure is." Lincoln leans onto his sister and they both enjoy this moment. "So, how long is Jordan staying with us again?"

"Just tonight, she'll be here soon" replied Lincoln. The Rosato van arrives. "Oh, there she is."

Yup, it's good to be back in good old Royal Woods!

**A/N: This was a nice aftermath and I liked how I added the new pets into the mix and now they're back home, party made, some old faces encountered and more things to come! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**You guys got an idea for the rest of their July? PM me an idea! Or if you guys got an idea for an August thing for them.**

**I know that I have lured in some unwelcome and underrated company, but that's okay. Heck, I've dealt with delquea and her reviews, and that doesn't matter anymore. Whether you guys are Anti-Jordan or Anti-Luna, it's cool man. Everyone has their own unexpected and unorthodox ways of how they live, but I know there will be many others who would like what I post.**

**When I had lots of bad reviews, especially from one who has gotten my attention, I feel as if I am the man imprisoned in a Nazi death camp, and the bad reviews (from an anti-* person) are the Waffen SS Nazi officers, but the good reviewers and fellow readers I have trusted are the 101st Airborne and other Allied troops who have come to tell me "_It's okay, you do you and don't let the bad guys push you around" _and I am damn proud of the allies I have. These stories will keep going and for that is my final thing to say to those who have defied the meaning of someone's free imagination. Because that's who I am and that's what I stand for.**

**So, from the words of the bad ass electrifying one: _Just bring it!_**

**This message, is not for all my bad reviews, but just one person. I think you all know who. Hint: Average*. I dare you to PM me. If so, then this should be an interesting battle.**

**Also, I would like to Inform you all that I am closing into Chapter 300. I have made many future chapters that range up to Mid-August!**

**From the wise words of Vanossgaming: _Keep her going, keep her going!_**

**Date made: 7/2/20.**


	272. Chapter 272

**Chapter 272**

**Read till authors notes please.**

(_The Loud House._)

Lincoln and Jordan walk out of the house. "Okay, so we meet up with our friends at the park and see what they're up to today" said Lincoln.

"Got it and my mom is gonna be here later to pick up my stuff" said Jordan. Then they see Sam's car come into view and stop in front of the house. "Sam, what the heck are you doing here?"

"Hey little dudes." Sam gets out of the car. "Lunes and I are gonna be rehearsing on some songs, we got a gig coming up this Wednesday and the others will be here shortly. Also, Simon and Stella are already at the park and waiting for you two."

"Got it" replied Lincoln and Jordan. Then Luna comes out with her axe. "Hey dudes, stay safe at the park and have fun."

Lincoln and Jordan get onto their bikes. "We know, see you later sis." Lincoln and Jordan then ride off with Patriot taking to the skies to follow them.

"So, still worried about Lincoln?" asked Sam. She then helps Luna setup the amps and drums.

"Kinda, I mean we're back home and nothing bad is gonna happen, I hope" replied Luna with some slight concern. She then looks to her girlfriend. "You still cheesed off about that kid who messed with me, sorta?"

Sam sighs. "Deep down I am feeling so much anger and the feeling of running that little no good twerp with my car. But, I'm trying to remain calm and see things a different way. Like Lincoln said, Carl is going to be outcasted and hated by his friends at school when they see the video that was posted. So that's a victory I can manage."

Luna goes over and gives Sam a quick kiss to the lips. "I love it when you take charge and act all boss like, kinda how best you are when we go on the make out to the bed."

Sam giggles at this. "Oh stop. You're making me blush and also luring me into one of your signature alluring voice talks. I like it when you do that, or better yet love that about you, when we're alone and in your room."

They then share a passionate kiss and then break away and look to each other. "Ahem." They both go wide eyed and look they turn to see Sully and Mazzy. "Are we interrupting something, or is this your version of a rehearsal?" asked Sully.

"This is awkward" said Mazzy. Then Chunk arrives. "Alright mates, I got some brand new amps. Could you believe someone was going to toss these beauties into the dumpster? I had to rewire and patch them up and hello, hello they're as good as new. Alright, let's get this rehearsal started then."

They all remain silent and Sam and Luna look away blushing, Sully and Mazzy just go over and they plug in their keyboard and get to the drums. Chunk looks to all of them. "Was it something I said?"

"Nope, it was something you missed." Lori walks by them and she gets into her car, then she looks to Luna and Sam. "And don't ever do that in public girls. That was literally awkward for everyone."

Luna and Sam chuckle, blush and nod and Lori drives off leaving Chunk confused. The roadies then looks to the band. "Okay, I'm lost here. What the heck happened?"

(_Inside of the house._)

Lana comes out of her room, she was happy she was no longer grounded and she goes down the stairs. "Hey new fish!" She goes over to the new aquarium they have and sees the salt-water fish within. "Wow! I really like that red fish!"

"That is a Frog fish, which is a predatory fish capable of luring other smaller fish towards it so it may feed on them" replied Lisa. "Luckily, it won't be doing that. I have been observing and all the fish species are not aggressive with each other, all of them are equally balanced in this living standard and wish not to engage the other."

"Cool." Lana then drops some raw shrimp and it gets devoured by the Scorpion Fish. "Man, he is so cool!"

"By the way is your amphibian friend still within his cage?" asked Lisa.

Lana sighs. "He is and no matter what, I am not letting him out until Friday. Hops needs to learn his lesson about hopping off like that, and I sometimes get a few nightmares of what happened to me and Adelaide that day too."

Lisa sits next to her older grease monkey sister. "Do not worry Lana, once the punishment you applied to Hops is over. The two of you may be able to partake in mud once more."

"Thanks Lisa." She then hugs Lisa, Lisa smiles and hugs her back. Then Lola comes down.

"Has anyone seen my pageant dress with sparkles? I need it for an upcoming pageants this Saturday and I am so going to beat Lindsay Sweetwater through it! Do you two know where it is?"

"Indeed I have, father was taking it with the rest of our laundry downstairs to have them washed" replied Lisa. "Also, he was seems to be adding some of the clothes you wore from the stay at Great Lake City."

Lola's eyes go wide in fear. "What? Daddy stop! Only Leni can clean my dress! She knows how it should be washed!" Lana and Lisa ignore this situation and return to looking to their fish pets. Then Cliff sits next to them and also watches the fish and taps on the glass.

"Please do not do that Cliff, they find it annoying" said Lisa.

(_Ketcham Park._)

Lincoln and Jordan finally make it to the park. They then head into the park and they look round. "Place looks peaceful like this, and there seems to be a birthday party going on" said Jordan.

They spot some 10 year olds having a birthday and there they see Luan. "Oh, so this is where Luan is. Sure would've been nice if Giggles joined in" replied Lincoln. They then chuckle when they see Luan pie herself in the face and slip and fall onto some whoopee cushions.

"She seems funnier as a clown that her normal punning self" replied Jordan.

"Yeah, she does" replied Lincoln. "Well, let's go and look for the others." They then ride off and look for their friends and soon they see them. By the fountain and with their bikes are: Simon, Stella, Liam, Tabby, Jenny and Flat Tire?

"He guys, glad you could make it. Also you know Flat Tire right?" asked Stella.

"Yeah, what the heck is he doing here?" asked Lincoln. Patriot lands onto his shoulder.

"He has some things to say" said Simon. He steps aside and let's Flat Tire take the talk.

"Look, I know I haven't been the nicest kid around, well not that troublesome. But I don't wanna take that bad road again. After how I treated Lincoln and his bike and when I sided with Poppa Wheelie involving Simon and his big sister. I wanna apologize for being like that, I guess I was scared of losing a cool friend. Then I realized I don't need a cool friend, I just need a friend who can be there to back me up as I can back that said fried up."

"And what about Poppa Wheelie?" asked Jordan.

"I can answer that one" replied Jenny. "While you guys were off to Great Lake City, Poppa Wheelie was caught stealing some bike parts from the bicycle store. The staff were chasing him, but they couldn't stop him, then Flat Tire shows up and makes him trip and takes the things back to the store."

"I know that bike store because my uncle owns it and he had the nerve to steal from my family!" said Flat Tire. He then calms down. "Sorry, continue Jenny."

"Anyway, so after he was caught the clops told his parents and they said they were planning to move and they believe that Poppa Wheelie did that so he can get his hands on the new bike parts before he leaves Royal woods" replied Jenny. "Flat Tire was then congratulated for doing the good deed and said that he knew his former pal was up to something and that's why he came. To stop him."

"I thought he was kidding and then he said he was moving and said that he needed the new bike parts form my uncle store and I told him I can't give them to him for free and that's when the bro friendship thing ended" said Flat Tire as he looks down. "The reason why he was my pal, all this time was because my uncle owns the bike shop in town. Which is the very same one your sister goes to get her bike tuned up."

Lincoln is shocked to hear this. "Whoa! Lynn is not gonna like this, so where's Poppa Wheelie now?"

"Gone" replied Flat Tire. "He moved out of town with his parents two days ago, to get away from the people who were upset with how their kid tried to steal. Also, I think they plan on sending him to an all-boys school for misbehaved delinquents. Talk about heavy duty punishment."

Jordan then looks to Simon. "And you're cool with him tagging along?"

Simon nods. "Sam is also okay with him now, as it turns out he tried to reason with Poppa Wheelie not to violate my sister, but he was pushed into peer pressure. I wanna give him a chance to be my friend again. Like how you gave me a chance to be your friend Linc."

Lincoln chuckles. "Pulling a fast one from my book, good call there Simon." He then looks to Flat Tire. "Okay, I guess I can give you a chance too man. Welcome to the crew."

Flat Tire smiles. "Thanks man, though I don't know what's gonna happen when your pals and gals come back from their vacations. Mostly Rusty and Mollie."

They all remember that one, Flat Tire and Mollie and the whole girl Guru thing. "Yup, those were some times that made things a whole lot worse" said Liam. "So, ya'll ready to show off some bike skills?"

"Heck yeah!" They all cheered and ride off throughout the park and showed off what they can do. They do spot Luan again and this time she was helping hand out some slices of cake to the kids.

Patriot stays in the air and watches over them and then goes down and tackles a squirrel and eats it, in which the others notices and pretend they did not see that.

"So, what the heck did you guys at Great Lake City anyway?" asked Flat Tire. "I mean, I know you guys had some bad times with them like that parrot and that kid. That must've been so scary to almost die like that man!"

"It was and I am kinda over it, I don't have a fear of water just a phobia of sharks" replied Lincoln.

They felt bad he has that now and Simon likes sharks. This is going to be complicated. "Look out!" They spot someone on his bike and they almost collide with him, Jenny stops and the other kids bike is inches from hers. "Whoa! That was close! You guys okay?"

"We are" replied Jordan. "Oh, hey Richie." They look to the kid who just like Lance, Trent and Artie, used to be Chandler's pals. They know why he left Chandler's crew, party prank with drugs thing.

Richie – a kid who is the same height as Liam. Tan skin, dark black sideways hair with two strands of hair sticking up, and black thin eyebrows. He's wearing a blue hoodie, brown cargo shorts, white socks and blue cleats.

"Hey guys, glad to see you two back in Royal Woods" replied Richie. "You're all still the talk of the town, probably for the whole summer."

"Yeah, so how come we don't see you at school often man?" asked Flat Tire.

"Sorry, but after Chandler got taken away from the wrong things he did, I was busy with something my parents signed me up on, piano lessons and I am good at it."

"Wow. Just like Rusty, you two could either be good pals or rivals" said Liam. They all look to him. "What? It could happen at them fancy piano contests, are there any of those around town?"

"Well, now that you're here we were about to go over to the bike park and see if you guys wanna check out some new skills we learned at Great Lake City. You wanna tag along Richie?" asked Lincoln.

Richie is shocked by this. "What? Really? Are you sure about me tagging along with your crew?"

Lincoln nods. "Something tells me, that you could use some friends and we know you have had it rough when you once hung out with Chandler. So, why not be with some friends who could respect and trust you."

Richie smiles hearing this. "Wow. Thanks, let's go then guys!"

"Yeah, I wanna see what Ronnie Anne and Sid taught you two!" said Tabby.

"Then let's ride people!" said Lincoln. They all look to him and Flat Tire felt this was familiar and awkward. "Sorry about that, let's just go." they all ride to the bike park.

Lincoln waves to Patriot that they'll be fine, the eagle nods and flies off back to the Loud House.

"Well, looks like things are going back to normal around here" said Lincoln. "So, you guys wanna know more about the other stuff we did at Great Lake City?"

"Sure!" they all reply. Then Stella speaks. "We already know about the pool thing and the street fair you guys did, now that was so awesome and everyone was part of it!"

"Not just that, but from what I heard from Ronnie Anne. She said she was planning on trying to find some kind of club for herself and her friends to join when school begins" replied Jordan.

"Knowing Ronnie Anne. She's bound to look for somethin' to join in or make somethin' up with her pals" said Liam. "Also, since ya'll aren't planning to go back to Great Lake City anytime soon after what happened. Ronnie Anne and Sid still welcome to come by and visit?"

"Pretty much, they're not the wrong ones that would be Carl and Sergio" replied Lincoln.

"I swear if that bloody parrot comes here I am going to pluck every feather on him till he can no longer fly!" said Tabby. They were all shocked to hear that. "What? Oh sorry, Liam showed me how to pluck of the wings of a chicken before we cook it."

They all looked to Liam. "It was the best lesson I could give her that makes sense for some future cookin'. Also the chicken we done did cook was getting old of age and Sandra had to be put down and into the pot, she did taste mighty delicious though."

They didn't know what to think about what he just said, but they knew this was a Liam being himself thing and they're okay with it.

"Wow. Well, looks like Linc and I aren't the only ones with some stories to tell" said Jordan. They all ride their way to the bike park while telling each other what they did at Great Lake City and in Royal Woods.

(_Sundown summit Prison, Miles City Montana._)

A prison riot has broken out and lots of convicts are making a run for it, luckily the guards got back up by some county police and they take the prisoners back to their cells, but they have no idea that someone slipped through them and is now hiding in the nearby woods.

"Whew! Too close, glad that riot was my perfect get away" said Doug. Yes, it's Doug. The guy from America's Next Hitmaker. "Now, to go and get Michelle and we can make our move."

But then he hears someone coming and that person trips and lands onto him. "Ouch!"

Doug gets up and sees who it was. "Michelle! You're free too! Nice, now we can ….. Oh!"

Michelle looks towards her partner. "What? What is it? What are you looking at? What's wrong?" She then sees her prison attire is a bit revealing and almost torn up and Doug looks away. "Oh sorry, the riot at the women's prison was rough and they went aggressive on me. God I hate that woman who thinks she can do what she wants!"

But that is not the reason why Doug is looking away, its Michelle's hair. It looks like a messed up nest from an angry bird.

Doug then regains himself. "Well, we should get moving. We need to find some new clothes and some cash and obviously come up with some kind of plan to get our revenge on Luna Loud!"

Michelle groans. "Oh, you have no idea how much I want her to feel our wrath! She ruined us, made us go to jail and we lost our lawyer and worst of all, she went on tour with her stupid band and family!"

"Don't worry, I made a plan when I was locked away and there is no way it can fail! Now come on, let's get going. We need to get as far away from this place as possible!" said Doug. Then he hears Michelle scream. "Oh boy."

Michelle is looking at a puddle and she sees herself. "My hair! I look like a freak!" They then hear some dogs barking. "We should run, like now!" said Michelle. They both make a run for it to evade the prison guards and they're dogs.

"Nice going Michelle!" said Doug as they run past some deer.

"Me? Well why didn't you tell me my hair was like this?!" asked Michelle in anger.

"Because I knew you'd scream and get angry at this and now look what's happening to us now!" said Doug. They then jump over a log and by pass some bushes but they still hear the dogs and guards coming.

Doug and Michelle trip and they fall into some mud. "Ugh! Great, now this!" said Michelle as she gets up. "We need to lose those guards and dogs, but how?!"

Doug sees the mud and smiles. "I got an idea, but you're not gonna like it." Michelle looks to the mud and whimpers. Yeah, she does not like this at all.

The guards and their dogs look around. "Search the west and we'll take east, and someone inform Royal Woods and Hollywood. Doug and Michele have escaped and they need to know, let's move out!" They then split up and begin the search.

Up in the trees are Doug and Michelle, both of them covered in mud and looking dirty. "Bleh! This is so disgusting! I hate it so much!" said Michelle."

"Hey! At least we lost them! Be happy for that!" said Doug. "Also, soon the town or Royal Woods and Luna Loud will know about us escaping. We need to move fast and get to her before word gets out!"

"You got a plan for that one genius?" asked Michelle as she removes the mud from her hair.

Doug thinks about this. "Hang on, let me think about this." Then he sees a gas station not too far. "Oh, I got an idea and I think I found us a ride back to Royal Woods!"

He sees a Semi-Truck and its cargo of new clothes planning to go to Royal Woods refueling and the driver eating lunch, they also see that the fast way for the cargo to get there was via plane in which it's headed to the airport later. Doug and Michelle see this and smile.

They then get down the tree and they head for the gas station. Next stop, Royal Woods and Luna Loud!

**A/N: I would like to thank avenger44 for the idea of Richie and Flat Tire of being friends with Lincoln and his pals and coming soon is the return of Doug and Michelle! (_ Collaboration with avneger44 and vasmasdas1. _) Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Cgandler122, that last message/call put was not meant for you, I may have accidently placed that on due to slight moody issues. Not having it easy with this Quarantine. This call out was all for the guy who is named Average*.**

**I understand issues others have and one more thing for Cabgrant. I have made too many future chapters and I have gotten New requests. PM me if you got anything else to say, I understand where you're getting at. Also, making these chapters help kill out my boredom and insanity. It's been really hard man. **

**Date made: 7/3/20.**


	273. Chapter 273

**Chapter 273**

**In collaboration with avenger44 and Vasmadas1.**

(_The Loud House._)

Lincoln and Jordan head to the garage and they see Luna and the rest of the band along with Tabby and Chunk getting ready for rehearsals. "You looking like you guys are stoked and ready for tomorrow night's gig" replied Lincoln.

"We sure are little brother and Rosato. A gig we gotta make it possible tomorrow and we are going to rock it!" said Luna as she tunes her guitar.

"we're going to put the tour bus to some good use, with the new amps I got we can make the whole gig even more of a spectacular show like it was in an actual concert" replied Chunk, as he tests the sound on the amps. "They sound as great as yesterday."

"Alright guys, we got the gear, we got the songs and the support." Sam gets her bass. "Now let's rock it!" The band then starts their rehearsal with Lincoln, Jordan and Tabby watching them. But they have no idea they are all being watched by Doug and Michelle.

Doug is wearing a black jacket hoodie with a white shirt inside, grey jeans and sneakers and Michelle is wearing a red hoodie black jeans and red shoes and she has black sunglasses sitting on her head.

"Look at them, look at how happy they are that they can do whatever they want with their stupid music career!" said Doug. "We are so going to make them pay for what they did to us!"

"So, who do we target first?" asked Michelle. They're both hiding at the top of the tree on the other side of the street and also keeping an eye out for the skies for the eagles.

"Let's wait and keep watching, we then follow the one target who can make it easy then we go all the way down to Luna Loud!" said Doug.

"Oh, we should just kidnap his little brother and have her come to us! The one thing she truly loves more than anything is the safety of her family, mostly to her little white-haired brother" said Michelle.

"No. We can't risk that, might I remind you how skilled that kid is when he's trouble?" said Doug. "He has faced so many bad things and kidnappings that he can literally overpower anyone bigger than him."

Michelle uses her binoculars and looks to the boy who is smiling at his sister. "True and I gotta say, for a 12 year old white-haired kid related to Luna, he really does have the courage to face anything, kinda admirable."

Doug lowers his binoculars and looks to Michelle confused and shocked. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

Michelle lowers her binoculars and looks to her partner. "What? He's a good kid who is talented, brave, loyal, and friendly and at times can really make things a hassle with anyone who gets near him. I'm just being honest okay? Jeez, get over it and don't get all snooty with me Doug."

Doug sighs and has no clue what to even think about what is going on. "So, we don't kidnap her brother and we just find a way to hurt him so we can lure Luna out and we take her down. Also, we don't kill her, we kidnap her and we break her!"

Michelle snickers at that plan. "Now that sounds like a plan. We just have to wait." They both stay in ding and wait for the right moment to strike.

(_One long Rehearsal later._)

Doug wakes up and he sees Luna and her band have finished. "Michelle, Michelle wake up!"

Michelle gets up and she fixes her black sunglasses. "What? What's going on?" Dough then points to the band leaving the garage. "Oh, right. The whole plan, so who do we go after first?"

Doug looks to the group. "Hmm, I think we should go for the one who's isolated the most." And then he sees a target. "The one who wants to be like Luna the most!" They both look towards Tabby.

"Alright, let's get this plan started!" said Michelle. They both get down from the tree and follow the 12 year old rocker girl.

They continue to follow Tabby and they see her looking to the one way street going downwards. She then smiles and she clicks on her boots and some roller skates come from underneath? Wait what? When did she get those?

She then skates her way down steadily while putting on some headphones. Doug then has a rock and he throws it but it misses and hits someone car. "Dang it!"

"Here, let me try." Michelle grabs another stone and she throws it but it misses and hits a fire hydrant. "How hard is it for two grown people to throw something?!"

Doug then tries again and but once again he misses and it hits a stop sign, then it bounces off the fire hydrant and then hits the tree branch, someone's car again and then it hits Tabby's wheels and she trips and falls over and over onto the sloped street and she's laying on the ground in pain.

Michelle looks to Doug in shock. Doug then coughs. "Umm, I mean to do that? Come on, let's go and take down the other band mate who is all alone." Doug and Michelle then head off before Tabby even notices.

The rocker girl then gets up. "Ow. What the bloody hell was that?" Tabby sees she has a few scratches and bruises and then she sees the rock and two other stones that looked like they hit other things. "Okay, something ain't tuning right here."

Tabby looks around and gets a strange feeling, the very same feeling when Chandler and Boy Jordan and their goons were watching kind of feeling. "I think I should go and warn the others." But then she realizes the pain she's in. "Or, I could just call Sam or Chunk. Ow."

(_Elsewhere._)

Doug and Michelle see their next target, Chester "_Chunk_" Monk, he is currently in his van and stopping at a red light. "Okay, so let's take this guy in for a wild ride!" said Doug. Doug and Michelle toss out some small tire spikes. Chunk sees the light is green and he loses control and hits the stop sign.

"Nailed it!" Doug and Michelle high five each other and then head off.

Chunk gets out of his van and looks at the damage. "What the heck? What made you go all the way out of the funk old girl? I swear I fixed you up before I left me flat."

"Probably this." Chunk turns around and sees Officer Schoffner looking to the ground, Chunk goes over and they see the tire spikes on the ground. "These looks handmade and I know who did this to you big guy."

Chunk sighs and he knows. "Looks like someone is out to get me, or better yet get someone, and since I was a target I think I know just the blokes who." Then he gets a call from Tabby.

"_Hey Chunk, I could use some help down at lay side street. Took a bit of a fall after someone tried to ruff me up._"

"Alright Tabby, you're not the only one who got over roughed. Let me change my tires and I'll come and get ya." He puts his phone away. "Looks like someone already did some damage. I'm gonna go and get Tabby some help."

"I'm calling in the alert, we got two reject talent hunters on the loose." Officer Schoffner gets into her squad car and drives off and Chunk starts replacing his tires as fast as he can to get to Tabby.

(_Ketcham Park._)

Sully and Mazzy are by the benches and listening in to the music they were rehearsing earlier. "This sounds kinda good, but we could use a boost in the amps" said Mazzy.

"Okay, so we tell Luna and Sam about this and we can be able to make the song sound better, sounds like a good plan. I like it." Sully then writes it down and they both put on the headphones and listen to the song once again.

As they were listening in, they both accidently touch hands, they blush and let it be and Mazzy leans onto Sully's shoulder and he pulls his band mate close to him.

Doug and Michelle see this from the bushes. "Huh, I always knew they were a thing" said Michelle.

"No time for that, we have what we need so let's show them how bad things are about to get" said Doug. Michelle wasn't sure about this, but she decided to go with it anyway. She liked seeing those two as a couple, it was kinda sweet.

Doug and Michelle then toss the two bags at them. "What the heck?!" Sully looks around. "Okay, who threw these?!" But Doug and Michelle are already gone off someplace else.

Mazzy looks into the bag and she sees what's inside. "Oh no." then some raccoons come out and attack her, but Sully uses his keyboard to knock them away and he kicks the other bag and the raccoons run off.

Sully goes to Mazzy. "You okay babe?"

Mazzy calms down. "Yeah, I am. That was too close. Thanks Sully." She then hugs Sully and he hugs her back. They soon break the hug. "We have to warn the others, chances we weren't the first targets."

Then Sully gets a call from Chunk. "Chunk, were you attacked by someone?"

"_Oh, so someone got you and Mazzy? Figures, I'm with Tabby and tending to her injuries. My van almost lost control, but I'm not hurt. You two have to get to Luna, Sam and the others and tell them that Doug and Michelle have escaped and are here in Royal Woods!_"

"Thanks for the info Chunk, we're on it." Sully puts his phone way. "Let's go babe." Mazzy nods and they both pack up and head out of the park and off to the Loud House.

(_Near Sharp residence._)

Sam is close to her house with headphones in her ears and she fails to notice Doug and Michelle from the back of a car at the other side of the street. "You ready?" asked Doug.

"Ready!" Michelle has a slingshot and so does Doug.

They then start shooting small rubber balls filled with itching powder, but the way Sam moves to the beat she dodges all of it. They keep going until they see they were out of ammo. "Oh come on! How si she evading this?!" said Doug.

Michelle then has one last ball. "Gotcha!" She shoots, but Sam stops and she sees a dollar and she picks it up, the ball bounces off the house wall and it goes and hits Doug. Michelle takes cover and sees her partner. "Oops."

Doug is now itchy. "Nice shot! Real nice shot Michelle!" He starts to scratch himself like a dog. "We have to get out of here now!" They both run off, Michelle has the anti-itch cream.

Sam then stops, removes her headphones and looks around while holding the 100 dollar bill. "Hmm, I thought I hear someone." Then she gets a call. "Hey babe, what's up?"

"_Sam, were you attacked by someone or some people?_"

Sam looks around and she notices some small white covered balls on the ground. "Well, I am looking at some balls on the ground and they are covered in white stuff. So, I guess someone tried to attack me."

"_Sam, come back to my place now. The others are also here and be careful._"

"Okay, coming to you." Sam goes to her car and sees if the engine was okay now. She then closes the hood and she drives off. "Thank you dad."

(_The Loud House._)

Sam comes in and she sees Tabby with some bandages and with her are Chunk, Sully and Mazzy. "What the heck? Who did this and where the heck is Luna, and Lincoln?"

"They went upstairs to get something dangerous, also the cops are on high alert from knowing these two low-life's escaped." Jordan shows Sam the news on social media.

"** _ Former hosts of America's Next Hitmaker Doug Rockwell and Michelle Lewis have escaped from Summit Prison at Miles City Montana. Officials say they are inbound for Royal Woods. Be on alert and report to authorities if spotted, this news should be mentioned for the Loud Family to be careful. _ **"

Sam goes wide eyed from this news. "You've gotta be kidding me?" She then looks to the others who are all not happy. "So, they hurt Tabby, and almost did some things to you guys."

"The blokes made my tires pop and I almost crashed onto something else" said Chunk.

"They tossed two bags of raccoons at us" said Mazzy.

"We were able to fend them off and then come here after Chunk called us, what happened to you?" asked Sully.

"Absolutely nothing happened to me" replied Sam. This shocks them. "I was too busy with the jams in my headphones I guess I moved and grooved out of whatever they were throwing at me, I think they were balls with itching powder on them."

"Good." They all look to see Lincoln and Luna coming down the stairs and both of them have their weapons ready. Lucifer and Protector. Luna then reloads her modified dart shotgun. "Guys, let's go and hunt those two blaggards down!"

"That sounds cool and all but one issue, where the heck could they be?" asked Tabby.

Then Simon and Stella come in. "Guys, we spotted Doug and Michelle, they were headed to Tall Timbers Creek and everyone else is also inbound to assist" said Simon.

"We spotted them when we were headed out of Burpin' Burger and then we decided to listen in and we came here as fast as we can, they're trying to come up with a plan to take Lincoln" replied Stella.

This was making Luna's blood boil and she was pissed off. "Okay, so we know where they are" replied Lincoln as he looks to his melee weapon. "We're gonna need all the help we can get, we take them down and make sure they stay down."

"So, what's the plan Luna?" asked Jordan.

Luna sees all of them looking to her, they know this is her business and she's the one with the plan at the moment to take them down. She sees the smile on her brother's face, and a determined soul within. Luna smiles and looks to the others. "Guys, the hunt is a foot!"

(_Tall Timbers Creek._)

Doug and Michelle are both in the place and thinking about what to do next. Michelle is skipping stones while Doug hatches a plan. "Got it!" Michelle stops and looks to her partner. "We could take Jordan, she seems easy to take down and then Lincoln comes in and we take him down and then we lure Luna into our trap and break her down!"

Michelle thinks about this. "What do we do with the loud kid and the Rosato girl?"

"Meh, what do I care? We should leave them be and get out with that pixie cut teen in a bag" replied Doug.

"Should we at least let them go and make sure they get home?" asked Michelle.

"We let him and Jordan go then they'll overpower us and we won't get what we want" said Doug and he crosses his arms. "Use your head Michelle, or better yet. We take the other two and let them watch as we break down Luna Loud and then let them go so they can tell the whole world what we did! We should give him a tape so everyone can see the recording of how we broke down and killed Luna Loud! See full proof modified revenge plan done!"

Michelle was thinking things through, Doug notices this. "What's on your mind? You don't seem like the ready for revenge kind of type."

Michele sighs. "This plan might not work. You know how crafty they can be, they got eyes and ears everywhere and friends who look out for them. We're just two people who are out for revenge on someone who was trying to live her dream and guess what, she did and it almost risked her brother's life. I'm starting to see the whole issue with what we're doing and it feels kinda …. Wrong."

Doug sighs hearing this. "Listen to me well Michelle. You and I want revenge on the girl who ruined our career and we have the upper hand." He then shows her the handle of a magnum pistol in his pocket.

Michelle goes wide eyed seeing that. "Whoa! Whoa! Where the heck did you get that?!"

Doug chuckles. "Well, while you were out getting some sunglasses, I took the privilege of using the cash I stole and bought me this baby and some ammo. With this, we have the upper hand and we can force Luna to surrender to us!"

He then grabs Michelle by the hair making her wince in pain. "And you are going to get your revenge too! So stop acting like a whiny reality seeing bitch and focus! You're not seeing the big picture here, otherwise I'll have to see how I can break and stupid rockstar wannabee and a useless excuse of a partner! Do I make myself clear?!"

Michelle nods as tears flow down her face, she can see he still has his gun and it isn't making things better. She wants revenge, but now she's seeing things are goin way too far and she was better off locked up. This was not what she wanted at all.

Doug then let's her go. "Good, now come on. Let's find that white-haired kid!" Then a rock hits him. "Ow! What the heck?" He picks it up and Michelle also sees it, there was a note attached.

"_You think you got the drop on me? You thought you could take me down for your revenge? You think you can outthink Luna Loud? You thought wrong! Now, start running!_"

Doug and Michelle are both confused. "What?" Then a dart nearly hits them and strikes the tree next to them. "Oh, run!" Doug and Michelle high tail it out of there.

Luna spots them and she stars chasing while staying hidden, Patriot and Valkyrie are in the air and are sending them the footage through their foot cameras.

Lincoln and Jordan also make their way through the woods along with the other band mates and police.

Twinblade gunships fly over Doug and Michelle. "Oh come on!" yelled Doug. He then shoots at the choppers who all manage to evade his aimless shots.

"This is bad! We're doomed!" cried Michelle as she runs.

"Would you stop crying already?! Stay on task, we need to find a way out of here!" Doug then dodges another dart. "Where is Luna Loud?! She's here, she has to be!"

Just then Doug sees the eagles in the air and he sees what Patriot is looking at, Doug also knows this and he waits. He then keeps running and he puts Michelle in front of him. "What the heck are you doing?!"

Then a baseball bat with barbed wire and nails is about to hit Michelle but Doug pushes her aside and he ducks underneath and he grabs Lincoln from behind the tree. "Whoa what?!" Lincoln drops his bat as he's pulled by Doug.

"Lincoln!" Jordan comes out and picks up the bat.

"Not so fast!" Jordan sees Doug holding Lincoln in a choke hold and puts a sock in his mouth and has a gun pointed to his head. "Kick that to me and walk away! Slowly!"

Jordan kicks the bat to Doug's feet and backs away with her hands in the air, the police have their guns pointed at him. "Luna! Luna Loud! Come out here now!" yelled Doug.

Luna comes out of the bushes and she points her gun at him. "Let. Him. Go. Now!" Chunk and the others come out with their guitars ready as weapons, Liam has a pitch fork. Why?

Doug keeps the gun to Lincoln's head. "You are in no position to tell me what to do and it seems like I can't get what I want and take you down, but might as well just go with the backup plan!" Michelle gets up and she can see how deranged Doug is now, he has lost it.

"Drop the gun and let my bro go now Doug Rockwell!" said Luna as she keeps her gun pointed at him.

"No!" He then smiles. "You know what, this kid is important to you and I know that with this kid down for the count you're going to be a fucking mess!" They all go wide eyed hearing that. Lincoln is also shocked and so is Jordan and Luna.

"So, this is what's gonna happen. I kill this kid and then I get shot at and who cares right?! Just as long as you lose and I get my win! Like that creepy fan man who shot him too!"

"No!" Michelle then grabs the gun from Doug and she fights him for it. "You are crazy you know that?!"

"You are making things hard on yourself!" Doug then hits her with the back on the gun and Michelle falls to the ground and Doug puts his foot on her head. "That's it, he dies now!" Michelle then sees the bat and she uses it and it hits Doug where it hurts the most!

Doug screams in pain and Michelle punches his knee and then kicks his other leg and he let's go of Lincoln. Michelle tosses him the bat and Lincoln hits Doug on his right arm and he drops to the ground and Luna shoots him in the forehead with a dart, and he gets sleepy.

Michelle then grabs Lincoln away. "Get out of there now!" But Doug still had a bit of himself left and he points the gun at Lincoln.

"Lincoln!" Luna and Jordan rush towards the white-haired boy, but the man shoots. Michelle gets in the way and she takes the hit. Luna, Jordan and the others are stunned by this, she just got in the way for Lincoln.

Michelle goes wide eyed and she looks to her side and sees she got shot somewhere near her lung. She looks to Lincoln who is shocked. Lincoln goes to her. "M-Michelle?"

Michelle looks to Luna. "I …. I'm sorry this …. This happened." She then falls to the ground. Lincoln, Jordan and Luna go to her.

Doug sees this and he tries to get up, but then Patriot and Valkyrie swoop down and ravage the man talons first to the face. Doug screams as this is happening. The cops soon come out of hiding and the eagles disperse and they take the man in but are horrified at the damage to his face. Ouch!

Lincoln, Jordan and Luna put pressure on Michelle's wound at her back and the other band mates also come in to help. Luna feels like she's in tears. "Why? Why would you help us?"

Michelle spits out some blood. "You …. You sh-showed that ….. That dreams are …. Are wha-what matters, and … And you m-made you-yours real. I'm …. S-Sorry." She then blacks out.

Lincoln and Jordan are at a loss for words, the one person who wanted Luna out of the picture, risked her life to save Luna's brother from her partner.

One of the Twinblade gunships arrive and Peter Harris appears. "Let's take her to the hospital, now!"

Luna and Sam help put Michelle Lewis into the chopper and they ride with them along with Lincoln, Jordan and the rest of the band and they take off, with Patriot and Valkyrie following them.

They needed to know more, about why Michelle would do this. But to Luna she can see, that her dreams of her musical talent has woken someone up from their grudge on her. Luna then has a plan, a plan that needs to be spoken to with the authorities.

**A/N: I would like to thank avanger44 for the idea and we both would like to thank Vasmasdas1 for the whole concept. He did good and I liked it, though I had to do some changes to make things a bit interesting and change someone to see the error of her ways and try to move on. I hope you all liked this and the same goes with my pals avenegr44 and Vasmasdas1. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/4/20.**


	274. Chapter 274

**Chapter 274**

(_Royal Woods Hospital._)

Outside of the hospital room are Luna, Lincoln, Jordan, Sam, Chunk, Liam, Tabby, Sully and Mazzy. The eagles aren't with them, they flew back to the Loud House. They have all been waiting outside for hours and are waiting for the word on the condition of Michelle Lewis, also known as the woman who co-hosted America's Next Hitmaker and tried to take her revenge on Luna Loud.

But right now, they are all confused at what she did when her partner tried to shoot Lincoln. She got in the way, she took the bullet, and she saved his life. This is all so confusing to all of them, mostly to Lincoln and Luna.

"What the heck is taking so long?" asked Liam. "Is it that hard to get a shot out of someone's body?"

"It pretty much is Liam, we don't even know if she'll make it or not" said Tabby. "And I guess we're all still on edge with what happened today."

"Yeah, she wanted us to get hurt and she did hurt Tabby, almost hurt Chunk, myself and Mazzy and tried to hurt Sam, well not really hurt more like irritated" replied Sully, Mazzy remains silent and just looks to her watch.

"Her partner has lost his marbles with that gun of his, don't know how he even got it, but sure as heck he ain't going to be using it again anytime soon" replied Chunk as he looks to his phone. "Just got word that after our fine feathered friends attacked the bloke, he went into shock and is currently paralyzed temporarily. So I guess Luna's sleeping dart and the eagle's horrific attack on him must've done some heavy damage to his brain."

"Good" replied Jordan in anger with her arms crossed. "He was an insane and unstable maniac with a killing intent and I think he deserves worse."

"Whoa. Take it easy there mate. Let's not think of that now and just hang on tight till we wait for that lady to finally talk" replied Tabby. Jordan remains calm and she tries to keep her cool in.

Sam looks to Lincoln and Luna who are both thinking about everything. "You two guys okay?" They all take notice of this and also look towards the siblings. They see they're weapons leaning onto the wall.

Luna sighs. "She saved Lincoln, and she did say why. But I wanna know the whole truth, from her."

"Same" replied Lincoln. "Though, when I saw the look in her eyes, she looked as if she didn't want things to go too far. Or perhaps she saw how dangerous this act of vengeance was going and knew enough was enough."

Luna rubs her brothers' back. "There are a lot of confusing things happening little brother, we need the answers and Michelle will give them to us. We just gotta be patient and let the doctors do they're thing."

Jordan leans close to Lincoln and rests her head onto his shoulder. Lincoln smiles and he holds her hand. "At least I'm not scarred or anything, even though he almost killed me. Seeing Michelle take the hit was one thing that was a bit unsettling to see"

"Lincoln! Luna!" They all see the loud family, along with Peter Harris, Rick, Jesse, Simon and Stella go towards them.

Rita goes over to her two kids and check on them. "We heard what happened, are you two okay?"

"We are mom, a little bit shaken but alright" replied Luna. They then hug their family.

"We heard you guys went off to face them with some backup, we respect and admire how you two took charge to stop them before anyone got hurt. But at least warn us if you are doing something" said Lori.

"Yeah, even though we're not around the house, just tell us what you guys are up to or who's come for some payback, again" replied Leni who is carrying Lily.

"Sorry guys" replied Lincoln. "But we had to do something, Doug Rockwell was trying to take things too far with some of his heinous plans to …. To take down Luna."

"And we got all the proof on this camera" replied Peter Harris. "You're Eagles managed to let the cameras zoom in and listen to Doug and Michelle's plan, and I gotta say Doug is a maniac with revenge, but Michelle is something else. Her intentions didn't seem violent anymore, almost as if she's seen how delusional her partner has become and I doubt she wanted to even kill Luna, humiliate sure, but kill not in her agenda."

"And that's why we're here" replied Sam. "Currently she's undergoing surgery and the cops are all waiting outside. Luna was able to talk to them so she can talk to the lady and we can get some answers."

"Any chances I may assist the doctors?" asked Lisa. "I for one know how to properly dislodge a foreign projectile from the damaged system, where was she struck?"

"Right lung, from her partner Doug" replied Mazzy. "He is insane!"

Luan is looking to her phone. "Well, I guess revenge is not gonna "Stand" to his motives, he's gonna be "Talented" to know he ain't gonna be "Jazzing" to do much! Hahahaha! Get it?"

"Not really" replied Chunk.

Lisa then thinks about the situation at hand. "Perhaps I shall speak to the doctors and assist in removing the bullet from Michelle Lewis's right lung and see how much damage was caused."

But then Lynn Sr stops her. "Lisa, I don't think they'll let you. Let the professionals handle their jobs, I don't want them to start complaining to me about you going on and on about things that may have us in big trouble."

Lisa scoffs. "Fine, but I am far more superior and professional than any of them." Just then the doctor comes out and he has some blood on his gloves.

"Michelle Lewis will be fine, but she has to rest. Sorry folks, but you'll have to wait till she actually wakes up. We have to move her into another room."

They then see the nurses come out and push Michelle Lewis's unconscious form out of the ER and into another room. They all follow them and enter the room. Lincoln and Luna watch as they setup the life support machines and help her get comfy.

The others also see this. "Dude, she is a mess" said Sully. They all kinda felt bad for her. But Lincoln and Luna are feeling confused. Then the nurse comes in.

"Everyone, I am so sorry but visiting hours are over. You will all have to come back tomorrow."

They all want answers, but that'll be for next time. Peter Harris goes to Lincoln and Luna. "Don't worry, I got my troops on guard outside her room later and some air support will also aid in keeping this place secure. We'll inform you guys if she wakes up and maybe with whatever you got planned Luna, we're all in on it."

Luna sees all of them looking towards her. They know she has a plan to deal with this woman and her wrong doings, but she also did something heroic and until they get answers, Luna's plan will be on hold.

They all get out of the room and then out of the hospital and they hop into Vanzilla and they're respective vehicles and drive off, back home.

(_The Loud House._)

Lincoln enters the room and he sees Luna looking to the news about what had happened and sees the post. Lincoln also sits next to Luna and reads the post.

"** _Escaped prisoner Michelle Lewis boldly took the hit to save the Bald Eagle champion Lincoln Loud. Some have speculated that this former convict may have succeeded in her rehabilitation during her stay at the Summit Prison at Miles City Montana. Her therapist and doctors say that she has been busy occupying herself by watching the tour of Mick Swagger and the Luna-Tics over and over and have been confirmed that she was set to release after she was medically cleared, but then the riot began. _**"

Lincoln goes wide eyed seeing this. "Wait what?!"

"** _Her doctors say that she saw how much Luna and her dream has gotten to and how much it risked many things, the doctors believe that Michelle was opened to some new things in life and understanding. But as it turns out, should she encounter her old partner Doug Rockwell then she would return to her vengeful state but only momentarily. As of now Michelle Lewis is in the Royal Woods Hospital, recovering from her wounds and the two loud siblings Lincoln and Luna along with friends and family all seek an answer from her as to why she did this. Perhaps the doctors did help, or did she realize her mistakes and seeks redemption. We may never know. _**"

Luna puts her phone away and she hugs Lincoln. "Linc, I wanna give her a chance for redemption."

Lincoln is startled by this, he then hugs Luna. "Well, I guess that is a good idea. But the issue is she participated alongside Doug into hurting Tabby, Chunk, Sully and Mazzy and tried to hurt Sam. We need a plan to reason with some people into going easy with her."

They depart from the hug. "And that's why I have a plan. I send a message to Peter Harris and he said he's going to have it sent to the other cops so they can know too. But first, we need straight answers from Michelle herself, we need her confession."

Lincoln nod. "Yeah, but that'll be for tomorrow. I think right now we both need some rest, been one hell of a day for all of us." Lincoln hugs his sister one last time and they both break from the hug and get back to their beds, they had a big day come tomorrow.

(_The Next Day._)

The resident loud vehicles and the Luna-Tics tour bus arrives to the hospital and they come out and see the police and troop guards all over the place. They then see Mayor Davis, Peter Harris and Officer Schoffner approach them. "Michelle Lewis is awake and she wants to speak to Lincoln and Luna only" replied Peter Harris. "If there are other people with them, then she won't speak at all."

Luna sighs and she looks to Lincoln who nods. "Okay, Linc and I will go and talk to her, everyone else has to wait outside the room."

Officer Schoffner places some radios onto their shirts. "So we can be able to listen in and figure out why she did it and so that she can confess everything. Then we can see who is guilty and who is innocent and we can be able to lock Doug Rockwell for a long, long time."

"The whole town has got your backs and I am ready for the plan you have in mind" replied Mayor Davis.

Lincoln and Luna nod and they all go into the hospital. They see the room of Michelle Lewis. "This is it guys, time for Linc and I to get some answers" said Luna.

Sam hugs Luna and Jordan hugs Lincoln. "Be careful in there, we don't know how she would react or what she might do" said Sam.

"Try and get something out of her, or at least let her open up and understand the problems at hand" replied Jordan. "I don't want to see you go through that whole thing again."

Lincoln kisses Jordan cheeks and then a quick kiss to the lips. "I promise you this, I am not going to let her take me down. I'm strong that way."

Luna gives Sam a quick kiss. "We got this babe, we know what to do." They then get a big hug from the rest of the family, friends and band mates.

"Be careful you two" said Lori who is carrying Lily.

"Get her to speak and try not to go overboard with your emotions" replied Leni.

"Mostly, don't let her get into your head. Find out if she is being honest" said Lucy.

"If she does try something, then try and counter her guys" said Lynn Jr.

"We know you two got this" said the twins.

They then break away from the hug, Lincoln and Luna look to each other and nod. They then head into the room and they see her.

Sitting on the bed, with some heavy bandaging to her right side of her chest and some bandages on her head from a few scrapes from the chase is Michelle Lewis, fiddling with the remote and looking at the news about what happened to her and Doug.

Michelle then sees Luna and Lincoln and she smiles. "Oh hey guys, I guess you two can take a seat." Michelle turns off the TV and puts the remote away. "I wish I cleaned up, but this isn't really the best apartment I got."

Lincoln and Luna chuckle and they sit onto the two chairs next to her. "So, I guess I'm here now. Kinda feel like a prisoner all over again, but some part of me thinks I deserve it. How are you two feeling? You okay there …… Lincoln?" She looks to the two louds with a bit of worry.

They didn't think she'd be this positive or even say Lincoln's name. "Umm, I'm okay. Not scared anymore, and not even rattled from what happened. I'm feeling like my old normal kid self. You feeling okay Ms. Lewis?"

Michelle chuckle. "Well, the right side hurts and I got two days to be stuck in this place and from experiences before, being in a hospital is the worse!"

Lincoln and Luna chuckle. "Yeah, we've been there before" replied Luna. "The food, the shows and the total boredom."

They then stop chuckling. "Michelle, why did you save my brother? Why did you stop taking revenge? Why did you do what you did yesterday?"

Michelle was wondering when she'd ask that. "You've seen the news and heard from my doctors. I was fully okay with you and what you were doing. When Doug and I tried to make you different, it was for money and fame. But you …. You did what you wanted, you got the dream you deserved and went for the top and then just stopped and went back to your normal life, after what your brother did for you on that tour. That is by far the most heroic thing I have ever seen."

"So, I guess seeing you and your band and family do all that trouble was enough to make me realize that dreams can come true. Just as long as you got folks out there who are going to give their all to support it, unlike Doug and I. We just manipulated, tainted and bought the people who wanted to be famous, we were bad guys and …. And I regret it, all of it. I was blinded my common sins and never knew better."

"So, all of that with Doug, why did you side with him when you got out?" asked Lincoln. "You were medically released and were allowed to leave the place with parole and community service, why side with him and come after us?"

"I …… I think that's my unstable and bad self" replied Michelle. "My doctors found out that when I am away from my old friend and focusing on recovering, I become someone who sees things clearly. I guess I wanted to be around the guy who was my friend for a long, long time. My partner in singing and closest to even thinking of calling him my lover."

That part Lincoln and Luna did not see coming.

"When I got out, I was trying to escape the riot. One of those oversized women tossed me out the window and I landed into a tree and mad a run for it, then I ran into Doug and I guess my old instincts triggered and wanted to be there to help him, to be close to him and not be alone. But as his dark and unstable plans went on, I saw how too far it went. When I saw your pals Sully and Mazzy at the park and acting a bit romantic, it kinda brought back some memories of when I saw you and your friends on stage and how happy you guys were and how close you all are."

"I swear, I did not wanna be part of Doug's plans as it went on and I wanna say … I wanna say sorry for what I did. I didn't want him to hurt any of you, I was …. I was blinded and ….. And then he threatened me …. And the plan to … To kidnap Jordan and then Lincoln …. All so he can get to you and ….. And do some …. Something beyond evil. That …. T-That was too far for me, and I ….. I woke up."

Lincoln and Luna did not like the sound of this. Michelle then spoke the truth to Doug's plan. "He wanted to rape you." Luna goes wide eyed hearing this and the others listening are also shocked.

Lincoln looks very much angry, Sam who is hearing this has her hands into fists and really wants to beat the living daylights out of Doug.

"When we went into a plane headed to Royal Woods, he told me his backup plan for when we did have our hands on you" said Michelle. "He …. He wanted to have you get raped by him, and then have me record it and then send it to the world." Michelle wipes away some tears. "I was doubtful at first, then I thought he was just joking, and when we at Tall Timbers Creek, then I knew he wasn't joking and he was going through some sick twisted world in his thoughts."

Michelle then recalls. "When we were tested for rehabilitation. I was busy watching how great you guys were ion stage, but Doug. He kept watching that scene where you guys faced that creep Arnold, over and over and over again. Almost like he was plotting and coming up with some scheme to take you down, the creepy and vile way."

Lincoln and Luna could tell how much this was hurting Michelle, deep inside she didn't want this, she just wanted to be free and start her life all over again. The right way.

"We …. We can forgive you." Michelle looks to Lincoln and Luna in shock.

Michelle didn't know what to say. "What? Really? After all I did alongside Doug?"

"You wanted a clean slate in life and tried to be someone better instead of someone worse" said Luna. "We have met some bad apples along the way and we gave them some second chances, Lincoln mostly. From Simon and all the way to two other pals who need friends too."

Outside the louds look to Simon. Simon chuckles nervously. "Wow. Those are memories I do not wanna recall."

"We can learn to forgive you, but not fully" replied Lincoln. "Full respect and trust is needed and we know how you can earn it."

"What? What is it? I'll do anything?" asked Michelle, then she held her right side in pain. "Right, I gotta take it easy. Still kinda sore here."

Lincoln and Luna look to each other and nod, they then look to Michelle. "Community service."

"Oh, so I have to like pick up trash and clean things?" asked Michelle.

"Nope" replied Luna. They then stand up. "We can discuss more about this when you're fully recovered, for now rest and try and get better and also hang in there. Do not let boredom in this place take you dude."

Michelle chuckles. "I'll try, and thank you. Lincoln, Luna. Thanks for giving me a shot to earn your forgiveness."

Lincoln goes over to her bed and he hugs her, Michelle is caught off guard and she hugs the boy. "There are some people who deserve a second chance, and from what Luna and I see. You deserve it."

Michelle sheds some tears and hugs him tight. "Thank you, thank you so much guys!" Luna also feels the emotions and she joins in the hug as well.

The others overhear this and shed some tears too, Lincoln and Luna did it. They got the answers and they may have just made a new member to Royal Woods and this nice large family they all have, sorta.

They soon break from the hug. "Well, see you soon Michelle" replied Luna and Lincoln.

Michelle smiles. "See you guys later too." She then waves and watches them leave the room, then she sees a box on the table and she sees what it says. "_ To keep the boredom away. _" It also said it was from Lincoln and Luna.

Michelle opens the box and smiles, it was a new MP3 player, the latest model and it came with headphones and had the songs Luna and her band performed as well as the songs Lincoln and Jordan made.

Michelle wipes a lone tear and she plugs it on and she listens to songs from these amazing and forgiving kids. '_When I'm outta here, it'll be time for a fresh new start for me, Michelle Lewis._'

(_Outside the hospital._)

They all come out and Luna gives them instructions. "Alright so we're gonna have to make the other house that neighbors our own have some new security. The place hasn't been bought and no one has lived in it since then. That is where Michelle will be staying."

"I can get real estate agents to see what they can do" replied Mayor Davis.

"Then we gotta make sure we got patrols all over the place just to be safe" said Luna.

"Leave that one to me" replied Peter Harris.

"And lastly, since she is going to be doing community service for us at our place and the whole band gig stuff, we're going to be making reports of how she's doing and we need to make sure those reports are locked and sealed" said Luna.

"I can handle that, they don't call me _big time paper boss Schoffner _for nothing" replied Officer Schoffner.

"Do they?" asked Jenny.

"No, not really. It was supposed to be a joke" replied Officer Schoffner. Luan laughs a bit.

"Okay, so we all know what to do?" asked Luna. They all nod. "Then let's get to it!"

Peter Harris gets into his Twinblade gunship and he takes off, Mayor Davis gets into her limo and rides off and Officer Schoffner gets into her patrol car and with her cops they head back to the station.

They watch as they drive off and Luna sighs. "Wow. Giving orders sure is tough and a mouth full too. Dang, now I know how Lori and Lincoln feels."

They all chuckle. "Well, now you know how much being a good and responsible sibling truly is" replied Lori.

"You did cool with those instructions, like a soldier or commander" said Simon. "Kinda scary too."

"Well, I think right now we could all use some rest and relaxation, until Michelle is released and we tell her what her duties to the community are" replied Tabby. They all agreed on that one.

Lincoln then hears his phone ringing. "Who's texting you Linc?" asked Jordan. Lincoln reads the message. "What the? Hero Lincoln?" They all stop walking and look to the message.

"_ Hey Lincoln Loud, you wanna hang out with me and the others tomorrow? You can bring your pals along for the ride _."

They are all shocked and start talking, they all wanna hang out with him and ask him so many things, and then Lori and Luna get their attention. "Hey!" They stop. "Shut it and let Lincoln decide" said Lori.

"Yeah, this is little bro's friend and we are not overwhelming him" said Luna. They all remain silent and let Lincoln do the deciding.

Lincoln smiles and he sends a text message back.

"_ Heck yeah! I have so many things to ask you and so do the others, I'll make sure I bring Luna, Leni and Lori to come over and talk as well and I can ask my parents to make sure the others don't get involved! This is gonna be awesome! See you tomorrow Hero Linc _."

He then puts his phone away. "So, what did you send?" asked Stella.

Lincoln smiles. "Tomorrow, we're gonna have some company. Some other worldly and powerful company!"

**A/N: Michelle Lewis now has a shot for forgiveness and inbound are some very familiar heroes from the story "_ Spells and Louds _" This is going to be epic! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Also, has anyone noticed how Michelle kinda looks like Leni and Luna combined, well their hair actually.**

**I'm gonna do what Nk839 PM'd me. I'm gonna ignore the critics and let the good reviews and PM's from my associates feel me into keep going. Because that's what matters the most. Thanks for the review guys, I guess this Quarantine has gotten me into some stress. Sorry folks, well to those who hate me and also my stories, it's all good now. I'll try to tone down my mood.**

**Date made: 7/4/20 – 7/5/20.**


	275. Chapter 275

**Chapter 275**

**Let's get some things straight here so there won't be some confusion guys: **

**A Sparking Relationship – Lincoln, Luna, Leni, Sam and Jordan**

**Spells and Louds – Hero Linc/Freezer burn, Hero Luna/Luna Frost, Hero Leni/Leni Ivy, Hero Sam/Sam Livewire and Hero Jordan/Arct Aurora.**

(_Royal-Delta Outpost._)

Everyone in the outpost are getting ready for the arrival of some very special people. Peter Harris is giving orders to get everything sorted out and making sure they have all weapons and things in tip top shape. "Come on, come on guys. Get this base into shape and let's not screw it up, we got company inbound!'

The portal through the Great Gate opens and they see the heroes come through. Peter Harris salutes to them. "Welcome to the Royal-Delta Outpost!"

(_The Loud House._)

Lincoln and his family all make sure that the house is in tip top shape and not looking so bad. "Okay, so the rest of the house is looking kinda nice and clean." Lincoln then enters the kitchen and he sees his dad cooking. "Dad, you do know we might just be hanging out someplace else than here at home right?"

"Huh? Oh right, actually I know that. The restaurant is closed for the day so I can try and perfect what I learned from our trip to Hawaii" replied Lynn Sr. Lincoln goes close to see what he made. "I am making a Banana, Pineapple and Beef Stew and I wanna know if I got this right for the new menu in the restaurant!"

"Oh, well I hope it tastes nice when the customers eat it" replied Lincoln. He then goes out of the kitchen and goes to the backyard and he sees Lucy checking on her bats in the bat sanctuary. "Any issues here Luce?"

Lucy pets Fangs and his mate. "No issues Lincoln, all my bats are accounted for and I think two of my other bays have a baby with them. It's wicked and adorable."

"Wow. Just make sure that the bats don't go around and start attacking. I really don't want our other worldly guests to start freaking out and shooting at them" replied Lincoln.

"Don't worry Lincoln, my bats are under control with Fangs keeping an eye on them" replied Lucy as she lets Fangs and her mate go back into the bat sanctuary.

Lincoln and Lucy then head to the front yard and they see Lynn Jr with the help of Lori getting some of the toys stuck on the roof and Lana having no choice but to move her mud pit underneath the house.

Lulu is going around and trimming some extra tall grass and Rita is driving Vanzilla into the garage, the whole garage has been cleaned out and some of the stuff is either in the attic or the shed.

"Wow. Nice job guys, we're doing great progress and make sure there aren't any balls left behind either" replied Lincoln, he then picks up a tennis ball and a shuttle cock from the grass.

"Huh, I was wondering where those went" said Lynn Jr. "Got it!" She manages to get the toy plane off the roof and gets off of Lori's shoulders. "How long has this been up there?"

"Approximately since Lincoln was 9 years old, also that is not his plane" replied Lisa. "Lincoln's toy planes have been with him for a long time and are no longer in his room for display and are in the attic. Am I right?"

"True, I moved some of my old toys and things into the attic, maybe we should have a garage sale next time" replied Lincoln.

"That sounds like a nice idea Lincoln" said Rita as she closes the garage. "Also, whose plane is that anyway?"

"That would belong to Clyde, I recall seeing Lynn playing with Clyde's plane when he came over to visit and Clyde did not know where his toy plane is and you wanted to see it fly and so you threw it and it got stuck on the roof for so long that you just pretended it was never here" replied Lisa.

They all look to Lynn Jr. Lynn chuckles nervously. "Oops. Sorry guys."

Lincoln takes the plane. "Yeah, I'm gonna have to give this to Clyde when he gets back from baking camp."

Then they see Sam's car arrive and onboard is Simon, Stella, Liam, Tabby, Jenny and Jordan. "Are we late? Did they came?!" Jordan goes over and she hugs Lincoln.

Lincoln chuckles and they depart from the hug and share a quick kiss. "On the contrary, you guys are early. They haven't showed up yet and we're bound to see if it's just hero Linc and hero Jordan, chances it could be the whole team."

"Wow! That is a lot of people to handle, you think if they do show up we could handle all of them?" asked Tabby.

"No clue dudes." They see Luna come out of the house with Lily in her arms. "We just gotta be patient and let them come here and see who's coming in locked and loaded." Leni follows soon after and then the rest of the louds.

"I am like so excited, if my hero version comes I wanna know more about what she's been doing" said Leni. "She's so cool with her powers and stuff!"

"Literally impressed with my own hero version and to be honest, I make the black hero unitard look good and literally hot" said Lori.

"I just wanna know how my hero version is doing. We kinda have the same things in common when it comes to keeping our baby bros safe, I hope she's doing alright" said Luna.

"Keep it together babe, your hero self is probably a bit nervous hanging out with you. But as for me, I hope my version comes so we can talk some things about each other" replied Sam.

"I wonder if my hero self will show up. You did say that you heard from hero Linc that the Royal Defenders there have their own Luan with them and that she's using her pranks for good. So she must be pranking a good time making the bad guys laugh out loud!" said Luan.

"I wanna see just how tough those hero guys can be" said Lynn Jr.

"Let us be patient and wait for them to arrive" said Lisa. "I for one wish to ask any more questions on what conflicts they have encountered and what new horizons they have went through. For the logic of my curiosity, I must know more about what they have done" said Lisa.

Lucy looks to Lisa. "You do know they won't tell you everything. They have personal things that they keep to themselves and we are not going to have them get angry at you. Recall that their Lisa is not fully respected due to her short showing of emotions." Lisa scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"So when are they coming here?!" asked the Twins with excitement.

"Let's calm down girls. Let them take their time in coming here. I think they like a grand entrance" replied Rita. Lily claps and looks around, she feels as if something is coming to their home.

"You think they're gonna bring their Pokemon?" asked Stella.

"Oh, I hope so! I'd like to see an actual Pokemon, instead of the game Pokemon Go" replied Simon.

Lincoln chuckles at seeing how excited they are. "Well, we're all here, the house looks nice, then town is secured and everything seems A-Okay. All we gotta do now is wait for our heroic company and then we get to hang out and know more about them"

Just then they see some Twinblade Gunships in the distance and then coming out from the clouds is a very familiar terrifying Airship and they can see who's onboard. "Hello Royal Woods!" yelled Boomer.

"Oh, so they brought that guy here" said Tabby. "This just got a bit interesting."

Then they see more aircraft fly by and then they spot a Starcraft Special Ops Dropship fly down and the door opens and coming out and falling from the sky is the Indoraptor Dominic, but something was off about him.

The Dinosaur lands onto the tree and then lands on the ground and roars at them, they are startled a bit but they see what the raptor has become. "Whoa! What?! Why is he half robot?!" asked Jordan.

Then they see Hero Jordan/Arct Aurora on the back. "Hey guys, and to answer that question. Let's just say the Vulture was a good add-on battle suit for my cold blooded fellow here." She strokes her mount and it hisses.

"Wow! A robo suited dinosaur?!" said Lana as she approaches. "Cool!" The Indoraptor then let's her pet him even for Simon, Stella, Liam, Tabby, Jenny, Jordan and Lola, but hisses when Lisa approaches.

"Come on! Why not let me approach this genetically made specimen?" asked Lisa in annoyance.

They all look towards her. "You just called him a specimen, try and figure it out" said Jenny. Lisa sighs.

Lincoln goes close and asks. "So, where the heck is Freezer Burn?"

Hero Jordan chuckles. "Eyes in the skies people!"

They all look up and see something with large wings and no less larger than a normal car and roaring as black fire seeps out of it. They all couldn't believe what it was, and neither could Lola, Lana and Lisa.

"Guys, is that a dragon?" asked Lucy. And the beast comes down and lands in front of them and roars, they see the beast and the shadowy fire from its mouth coming out. Lincoln and Simon feel as if they've seen this creature from a video game.

Riding this creature is none other than Lincoln A. Spellman/Hero Linc/Commander Freezer Burn. "Hey guys." He then calms down his flying mount and gets off. "Easy boy, easy. They're friendlies here, well some of them."

"What the what?!" said the twins in shock. "A … A Dragon?" Lola faints.

"Nope, not a dragon. Think lesser" replied Hero Linc.

Lincoln and Simon realize what it was and they answer at the same time. "A Netherdrake from the video game World of Warcraft, a flying mount located at the very heart of Outlands/Draenor and are forged from the very eggs that were spawned by Deathwing the Destroyer!" They all look to them in shock at how they knew that and spoke at the same time.

Hero Linc chuckles. "Good guess guys and yes we did bring the other team, well not all of them." He then looks up and so do the others and they see what comes down.

A bolt of Lightning strikes the road and coming out from that spark is Sam Sharp/Hero Sam/Sam Livewire. "Man. feels good to travel through the clouds."

The ground shakes and breaking out is a small pool of lava and emerging is Lori Loud/Hero Lori/Lori Volcana. "Oh, I'll fix this." She uses her powers to reforge the asphalt road back to normal. "There, like nothing ever happened."

Then the tree in their front yard opens like a door and walking out is Leni A. Spellman/Hero Leni/Leni Ivy. "Thank you tree." She kisses the tree and flowers spawn underneath. Hero Leni giggles. "So cute."

Then a massive roar is heard and all the aircraft scatter as Lincoln and Simon go wide eyed at what comes in hot, or better yet cold. "What?! No! No way!"

A massive Skeleton Dragon, far bigger than the Super Kirov flies by and lands around the Loud House, its massive frozen claws onto the side and back of the area. It looks down and hisses at them with its cold soulless eyes.

They all look in shock. Luna goes in front of Lincoln and Jordan but she feels like she can't keep them safe from this! Lori and Leni back up along with the others, Lana looks to the beast in awe, Lisa is lost for words at what is real and what is not and Lucy has one heck of a smile. "That. Is. The most awesome thing I have ever seen!" Lucy then pulls out her phone and takes a picture of it.

Lola wakes up. "Huh? What'd I miss?" She sees the skeleton dragon in front of her. "Oh." And she faints, again.

"Hey guys, I made the soup!" Lynn Sr sees the Indoraptor, the Netherdrake and he looks up and sees the massive Ice skeleton dragon looking at him. All the color inside of Lynn Sr fades and he is about to drop the pot of the soup, but then Leni Ivy uses her vines to grab it and hand it back.

"Don't drop this Mr. Loud" replied Hero Leni.

Lynn Sr takes his pot of soup and goes back into the house and screams. "Oh boy" said Hero Lori.

"Wha? What the? What the heck is that?!" asked Luan in shock.

"Undead dragon! Frost Wyrm!" said Lincoln and Simon. "S-S-Sindragosa!"

Then the undead dragon backs off and a sword lands onto the ground in front of them and now Simon and Lincoln are scared. "The Runeblade Frostmourne?!"

"That's right dudes." They all look to see Luna Frost jump off the Frost Wyrm and then land in front of the sword and she pulls it out of the ground. "The cursed sword, is tamed by me and only me." She then puts the relic weapon into its scabbard and she looks to Luna Loud and smiles. "Hey other me."

Luna is at a loss for words. "Sup."

Luna Frost then looks to her Frost Wyrm and she speaks to it in a dead language and the large undead dragon flies off and patrols the town from the skies. "There, now you guys don't have to be all spooked and stuff." They all look to her in shock. "What?"

"We have so many questions for you guys" said Jordan. "Mostly to you, Miss Frost."

Lincoln and Hero Linc shake hands. "Good to see you again old friend said Hero Linc.

Lincoln chuckles. "Likewise and you brought some company with you, also are you guys going to wear those hero attire for the whole time here?"

"We literally are" replied Hero Lori. "It's the only way so that people won't be confused when they see two Lincoln's, two Jordan's, two Luna's, two Sam's, two Leni's and two Lori's."

"Kinda sounds like a prank" chuckled Luan.

"Yeah, we are not doing that" replied Hero Sam. She then shakes hands with Sam. "Cool to see my other self and still looking like a rockstar."

Sam chuckles. "Likewise and Wow I look so hot in that outfit! Dang dude!" Sam looks to Sam Livewire and is impressed by her attire. "I never knew I make electric powers look so sparking cool!"

"I totes love the hero suit you have on you" said Leni. "Is it natural plant life or something you made?"

Hero Leni smirks. "This is made by my powers, and a bit of nature as well. I'm more than just a heroine who controls plants. I am the ardent heroine and champion of Mother Nature, and I do what I can to show everyone just how equal we can be with nature."

"That is like so amazing!" said Leni.

Lori and Hero Lori look to each other, okay so Lori is looking up because Hero Lori seems to be a bit taller than her. "Wow. So the powers made you taller than me, or is it the boots?"

"I think a bit of both" replied Hero Lori, she then pulls out her phone. "Selfie?"

"You bet!" said Lori as she smiles and pulls out her phone and they both stand side by side and do some poses and take some selfies with each other. "We are so going to post there!"

"Kinda looks awesome with your dinosaur all armored up" said Jordan as she strokes the side of the armored Indoraptor. "Is he even okay with this?"

Hero Jordan also strokes her Indoraptor mount. "He chose this, we made some modifications to my Lincoln's ride and it became the battle armor for Dominic. Firing a hailstorm of bullets and missiles to make things a bit intense next to scratching and ripping apart."

"Wow! Sounds kinda dangerous, I like it" replied Jordan. She then high fives with her hero self.

Luna then looks to Luna Frost. "Yup, I make that look so cool, smokin' and damn hot. How the heck did you get that impressive body for a look dude?"

Luna Frost chuckles. "I think it's in the powers that made me look mature, but I think it's time to show you something else wicked!" Luna Frost is then engulfed in shadows and the others notice this.

"Whoa! What the heck is happening to her?" asked Lynn Jr.

"Demon form" replied Hero Linc. "The one part of my sister that is far more protective, showing a bit of demonic might to fend off evil."

The shadows then clear out and they see her, they go jaws dropped at this demonic form known as Demon Luna. Her eyes are black with red pupils and her outfit has some revealing areas by the belly and between her breasts and her shadowy cloak looks as if it is moving along with her hair and the demonic crown on her head. "So, how's this for a hell raising look?" She smiles showing her razor sharp teeth and her red claws.

Luna and Sam are both stunned and also look from head to toe. "To be honest, you are the hottest thing and also scariest thing I have ever seen" said Sam.

"I gotta agree with my babe, this look makes me so hot" said Luna. She then fists bump with her girlfriend.

Hero Sam walks by them and whispers. "In bed she is a monster to me and I like it." Sam Livewire goes to Demon Luna and they share a passionate kiss, this made Luna and Sam blush.

They then break the kiss and Demon Luna turns back into Luna Frost. "So, we gonna hang out with you guys or what?"

"Not yet, we're missing one more company" said Hero Linc. The dropship comes back and coming out is something Lincoln, Simon, Jordan, and Stella have been looking forward to. Standing on all fours, black face, single horn, clawed toes and tail with white fur. "Guys, this is my Pokemon partner, Absol."

Lincoln, Simon, Stella and Jordan squeal with glee which startles them. "Whoa what?" said Lori.

They go over to the Dark-Type Pokemon and stroke his white hair, in which the Absol is okay. Hero Lincoln was shocked they screamed like that. '_Did Lincoln squeal like a fan girl and did Simon do the same?_'

"A Pokemon, a Pokemon is right here guys!" Jordan sheds some tears and hugs him.

Simon strokes the fur. "An Absol, wow. He is beautiful! He is a boy right?"

Hero Linc nods. "He is and his name is Abe, short for Abraham. I found him last year when he came into our world and was lost."

Lincoln then looks to Hero Linc. "Abraham? Like the President?"

Hero Linc chuckles. "Yup, so when you got his name Abraham and my name Lincoln then you get!"

"Abraham Lincoln!" The two Lincoln's high five each other and chuckle.

Luan chuckles. "Wow. Twins." The others also laugh.

Lola soon wakes up and with Lana they go over and see the Pokemon and the Netherdrake, though whenever Lisa goes near them they back up and show their colors of anger towards her. "Why is this so hard for me to just tough them?"

"Because they fear you getting a sample of their DNA and then you will use their DNA to make something of your own disturbing design!" replied all the Hero's, they cross their arms and look to Lisa.

Lisa sighs. "The things I have to do to hold back and not do anything stupid. Fine! I won't go near them."

"So, where are we going to hang out? Because I doubt the old residence can hold all of us in there" said Luna Frost as she looks to the Loud House.

"Well we were thinking of going to the park, we can hang out there" said Lincoln.

"The park it is then" said Hero Lincoln. "Let's see if Lunes and I can make this work." He then brings out his melee weapon that is all too familiar and iconic to Lincoln, Jordan and Simon.

"Mjolnir?!" the others have no clue what it is, though Lisa has read some ancient mythology.

Hero Linc smiles. "Yup, I wield the hammer of Thor!" He tosses the hammer to Luna Frost, she pulls out Frostmourne and they clash and open a portal next to the house. "There, now we have a pathway or shortcut to the park."

They all look in shock at what just happened. "Looks like you two have been busy practicing with your artifact weapons" said Hero Leni.

Luna Frost chuckles. "We have and it was not easy. So let's get going." The heroes go through first, followed by Lincoln, Jordan, the Loud Sister's, the Sharps, Stella, Liam, Tabby, Jenny and Rita.

Lynn Sr comes out and sees everything was gone and so are his family. "Oh, I guess they all went to hang out." then he sees the large Undead dragon fly around town. Lynn Sr screams and hides back into the house. "Why did Halloween have to come so early?!"

(_Ketcham Park._)

They all make it to their destination and look around the place. "Huh, not so different from our Ketcham Park" replied Hero Linc, the others soon follow out and only a few people are there.

They do see Lori and Leni's friends. Carol, Dana, Becky, Whitney, Jackie and Mandee, as well as Teri and her little sister Darcy. They go over and see the louds and others along with the hero versions of them. "Whoa what?!"

Darcy goes over and hugs Absol who smiles at the little girl. "He is so white and soft!"

"So, let's talk guys" said Hero Linc. "But I should warn you guys that our dad is here watching over us." They all look to the Super Kirov Airship and they see Neil A. Spellman waving at them, and then he pushes Boomer out of the airship and laughs.

"Well that was mean" said Jackie.

"Actually Boomer can survive and at some point it is kinda funny when he does this" said Hero Leni.

They divide into groups and go around their business in the park.

(_The kids._)

"So, what the heck did you get your hands on Mjolnir?" asked Simon.

"Let's just say the force is worthy and yet unworthy and when you wield that might you can be deemed worthy and yet unworthy and therefore possess the balance of both sides and in between the balance from the force" replied Hero Linc.

"You possess the force?!" they say in shock. "How?!" asked Lincoln.

"Let's just say he's not the only one" replied Hero Jordan. "I possess it too and so does his sister Luna. We learned from our ally who is of course the most terrifying Sith Lord and the last of Darth Vader's Apprentices, he is feared, dangerous and rules more than one empire and no he is not a bad guy, I think."

"That is …. I don't even know how to even comprehend any of this" said Lisa in confusion.

"So, that's how you got the hammer of the gods?" asked Stella.

"We fought alongside the Justice League and through my speech I was able to reason with the Amazons to find true equality not in man, but perhaps in those they can call allies and that's when I summoned in Mjolnir. The Guardian fixe the damaged hammer after Hella destroyed it at Norway" replied Hero Linc.

"I can wield it and so can Luna, she is worthy by her own rights and emotions into doing the right thing to keep me safe and also the bond we share. But when I combine Mjolnir with my blasters." Hero Linc tosses Mjolnir into the air and he splits his Shredder Blaster into Shredder Pistols and as Mjolnir comes back down he slams his Blasters onto the hammer and a light is made, they then see that the weapons have fused into a cybernetic two handed hammer. "Guys, this is Sky Striker, with ice, fire, lightning and kyber energies."

"Whoa!" said Lincoln and the others, Lisa is confused and wants to know how this is even possible.

"So, anything else you guys wanna know about us?" asked Hero Jordan.

They have a whole lot of questions for them.

(_The Teens._)

"So, about my hero self. What am I like?" asked Carol.

"The same as you are" replied Hero Lori. "Though your hero self does shoot with a modified M1 Garand and she calls herself the Velvet Slinger and she has a boyfriend and yes, they had sex together."

They all turn red hearing that. "What?!" said Carol. "Who … who is the guy with him?"

"FutureTech's finest, Victor also known as Tesla Terror" replied Hero Sam. "They both found they had a lot in common during December."

"Wow. She is so lucky, to be a hero and have a boyfriend and ….. Dang, I would love to meet my hero self" said Carol in shock still.

"What about us?" asked Dana. Becky also wants to know as well.

"Dana has her ice powers not as powerful as mine and her boyfriend is my dad's brother Leon and Becky has green healing fire powers and her boyfriend is with the FutureTech boss Martin McKenzie and yes, both Dana Ice and Becky Fire have had physical relationships with their special men" replied Luna Frost.

They teens remained silent and Dana and Becky were blushing from this. "Wow. Now I wanna ask my hero self how it went" replied Dana.

"Same and with the FutureTech leader! Wow! She must've seen something in someone that smart" replied Becky.

Hero Leni chuckles. "Our Becky calls Martin her charming nerd, it's kinda sweet though he did almost die once, but now he's okay with some kind of machine pacemaker for his new heart." That part felt kinda uneasy for Becky to know. '_Poor Hero me, and her lover._'

Then Jackie asks. "So, we know that Hero Lori has her own Bobby and Hero Sam and Luna Frost have each other. But what about you Leni Ivy? Anyone on your mind?" They all look to her.

Hero Leni looks to her friends and they not. She sighs. "Carol's adopted brother."

They are all shocked. "I have an adopted brother? When?!" asked Carol.

"His name is Loni and he's my gender bent self and he improved from his ditzyness and we found solace within each other and I guess we're not boyfriend and girlfriend yet, not until we can make it official" said Hero Leni.

Leni is shocked by this. "Can I see him?" Hero Leni shows her the selfie they took and Leni is shocked at what he looks like and so do the others.

"Wow! He literally is the boy version of Leni!" said Lori.

"That's my adopted brother?" asked Carol. "Huh, he's not so bad."

"To be honest, he is kinda cute" replied Whitney. "Love the smile on him." Some of the others also agreed. This made Leni and Hero Leni confused. '_If they think his smile is cute, they think my smile is cute?_'

"I have a lot of confused questions about this boy and the way he seems to look a lot like Leni" replied Rita. Lily just claps and smiles seeing the picture of Hero Leni and this boy who almost looks like her. "What the heck happened to his parents? Does he even have brothers?"

"That one is not an easy thing to say and it was kinda wild and vile when his family tried to take over everything" said Hero Sam. "And let's just say, it all started with a softball game and the accusation to their middle child sister, Linka."

They all didn't know what to say, but they knew this was the beginning of their story.

"Okay, so now that we have all that covered up. Anything you dudes wanna know about us?" asked Luna Frost. They had so many things to ask, and so did Luna. She wants to know, what happened with her and her brother Lincoln A. Spellman.

(_Back to the kids a few minutes later._)

They had finish telling them what they have been doing and the many treacherous incidents that almost led them to the near end of the realms. They're all gathered into a circle on the grass and some of them are leaning onto the Netherdrake or sit next to the Dark-Type Pokemon.

"I can't even imagine what the heck you guys had to go through" said Tabby. "That sounds kinda scary."

"Everything ya'll just said was enough to give me some goosebumps" said Liam. "Dang bud!"

"Knowing all of that was happening while we were all here dealing with our own thing, just makes things kinda hard to live by now" replied Simon.

"I have read a lot of hero comics, but you guys beat them all by a land slide. Sorta. Heck, you guys met iconic hero comics" said Jordan.

Lincoln looks to Hero Linc and his weapon. "I'm so sorry you and Luna went through a lot of emotional problems fighting off evil, and I am also a bit in shock knowing you two fused into one, Guardian. That is extreme right there."

"Don't be sorry Lincoln" replied Hero Linc. "In the end, Luna and I find solace in comforting each other, whether it be underneath the shade of the tree, lying onto the grass and looking to the sky, both of us sitting close by on the bed or beanbag chair or both of us in the bathtub and leaning onto each other. We always find a way to counter our emotions and be back to the front line heroes we are."

They all felt kinda touched by this speech he said. Lincoln could see his hero self has a strong bond just as he does, they're both Lincoln's with the same thing. Then Lincoln recalls what he said. "Did you just say the two of you leaning onto each other? In the bathtub?"

They all go wide eyed and look to him. Hero Jordan sighs. "It is true, Luna and my Lincoln told me and Sam and we were okay with it. It all started after we were kidnapped by some evil gender bent clones and the gender bent version of Luna tried to rape her and that pissed of Lincoln over here."

Hero Linc has ice and sparks coming from his hands. "If those clones ever come back and try and do that to my sister again I am going to fry their brains out and have them torn apart under my feet!" He then gets up and throws Sky Striker to the sky in anger, the clouds clash with lightning and thunder and he grabs his hammer back and calms down.

They all backed away in fear, this Lincoln is as angry as the storm. He then sits back down. Lincoln looks to him. "You think you're the only one?"

Hero Linc looks to Lincoln Loud. "Tell us, what happened to you guys during the summer? Something tells me, you guys went through a hell of a summer time."

Lincoln and the others then tell them what they did and what they went through and who they fought.

(_Back with the teens._)

Luna Frost, Hero Leni, Lori, and Sam have told them all they needed to know and it was a mind blowing thing.

"Wow. So you guys have been through so much. That is kinda …. Kinda terrifying almost" said Whitney.

"The whole Star Wars thing is literally cool and wow you can control the force!" said Lori. "And I thought it was just science fiction or something."

"Gender Bent Clones?!" said Mandee in shock. "That is scarier than anything and what they did, that is too far!"

"Those sickos! What the hell?!" said Sam in anger. Sam Livewire tries to calm her down. "We know, but I wasn't there to see how bad it nearly went."

They all look to Luna who was looking to her Hero self. "So, you and Lincoln have fought perverted clones that nearly raped you, almost lost Lincoln through two near death incidents, saved him with your blood, have a blood pact that gives him powers too and now you two share an emotional bond that makes you into something beyond anything?"

Luna Frost sighs. "That pretty much covers it all up, Lincoln was so scared when he got those powers. I didn't know what to do at that point, but be there to guide him."

"Then keep doing it, at the same time try and spend time with the other people you love as well. We're both on the same boat here dude" said Luna.

"You're Lincoln was pierced by a poisonous harpoon and you donated a pint of your blood, my Lincoln was shot at and I donated a pint of my blood. We have to make sure both our little brother's stay alive and are comforted through times of hardship and pain, alongside the help from our loved ones like Sam and Jordan. We both have a role and a dang right purpose. We're both the guardians to the sibling we are both closest too and …. And we ….. We gotta be there, for them!" Luna starts to shed some tears.

Luna Frost goes over and hugs her, Luna is caught off guard by this. "You don't think I know that? I always have to be there for him, always. We're the same you and I, we gotta be there to support Lincoln. To the end of the line."

Luna sheds some tears and she hugs her hero self. "To the end of the line."

The others also shed some tears and find this sweet, two Luna's from different worlds have one thing in common and one purpose in their lives.

"So, I guess even in another world Luna has to be the one to keep her little brother safe, that's nice to see" replied Carol.

Rita sheds a tear. "You guys have fought and cried a lot. I feel kinda bad and upset at what my version did and this may also help me talk to my husband about Lynn and her past superstitions." That was something Lori and Leni also agreed on.

They then break from the hug. "Thanks for the hug, I needed that" said Luna as she wipes away her tears.

Luna Frost smiles and she too wipes away her own tears. "Thanks for the talk, that was pretty cool. Taking it up from Lincoln and his motivational words is pretty sick dude."

"So, enough about us" said Hero Leni. "We wanna know what you guys have been through."

So, they tell these Hero Teens what they have been doing, and it all started with the start of Summer Vacation.

(_Skip Afternoon, the Loud House._)

They all make their way through the portal. "Well, it sure was nice to know about what you guys have been through and I am so glad you survived" replied Hero Linc. "By the way, where the heck are your eagle friends?"

"Inbound" said Jordan. They spot the Patriot and Valkyrie fly down with their eagle chicks strapped to them. "So, how was the field trip you showed your kids through the forests?"

Hero Linc and Hero Jordan go over and '_Awe_' at the eagle chicks who were kinda confused seeing the two Lincoln's and two Jordan's.

Luna Frost then looks up and she sees her dad signaling her and the Super Kirov Airship is making a turn around. "Well, I think we should head off home now."

"Aww! Do you guys have to?" asked the twins who wanted to keep petting the Netherdrake.

"Sorry guys, we have our jobs and so much more things to keep an eye out" said Hero Leni. "But maybe we can all come back and hang out again next time."

"Now that sounds like a plan!" said Stella. "We'd love to know more awesome adventures you guys have fought through and also bring along some cool pals and gals next time."

Lisa sighs, '_And yet no matter how many times I ask of them, they seem to dodge all of my questions about their other worldly technology and allies, next time I will ask them once more, I really am curious as to how my counterpart is handling things and if I can be able to build what FutureTech builds ._'

Lori and Hero Lori share a hug. "See you next time taller and hotter version of me" said Lori.

"Same to you as well gorgeous version of me" said Hero Lori. She then whispers to her. "Also, when you and Bobby do get physical, then make sure he has a hell of a time. Take over."

Lori chuckles and turned red. "Oh I literally will do that." The two Lori's chuckle and take one last selfie.

Leni and Leni Ivy also hug each other. "Till we meet again hero me and I hope you and Loni are happy together and I hope you guys do become boyfriend and girlfriend!" said Leni.

"Thanks, maybe I can bring him with me when we come back to hang out" said Hero Leni. "I'd like to see how confused he gets when he sees two Leni's" The two of them giggle thinking about that one.

"Chances you can bring your Pokemon next time?" asked Jordan as she shakes hands with her hero self.

"We'll see, my Pokemon is Lopunny and as of now she's spending some time with Linka and her Arcanine back at the Spellman Estate" replied Hero Jordan. "Also, keep an eye on your Lincoln. "You can't find another handsome face like that in a lifetime."

Dominic goes to Jordan and she pets him. "I'll do my best, I am not letting Lincoln go through more turmoil and near death experiences. Not on my watch!" They both high five and chuckle.

"See you the next time my shocking hero self" chuckled Sam as she fist bumps with Hero Sam.

"You too." Hero Sam then sees Simon go to her. "Simon, umm. Hey there." Simon looks to Hero Sam and hugs her, the electric heroine is shocked that he's hugging her but she hugs him back. "You're birthday is coming up soon and I will do what I can to honor my long gone little bro!" Hero Sam sheds a few tears.

Simon also sheds some tears. "I'm so, so sorry you lost your brother." Sam also goes to them and joins in the hug, and so does Stella. They know she lost her brother and his birthday is coming up soon, one for the living Simon Sharp and one for the deceased Simon Sharp.

Luna Frost and Luna Loud share a hug and a fist bump. "Keep on following what you dream for dude and also keep an eye on things with your family" said Luna Frost.

"You know I will and I hope you and your Lincoln can keep up the whole new Guardian role you dudes got, maybe next time we hang out you guys can show us this Reforger dude" said Luna.

Luna Frost chuckles. "I'm sure we will." She then pulls out her Runeblade and signals her Frost Wyrm to return to the sword. The Frost Wyrm flies towards them and the soul of the undead dragon and all of it goes into the Runeblade. "There, safe and sound old girl." She puts Frostmourne back into the scabbard.

Lucy smiles seeing that. "Wicked! And so cool!"

Lincoln and Hero Lincoln shake hands. "Thanks for coming and having this talk with us, and stay safe and alive man" replied Lincoln.

"Same goes for you too Lincoln Loud" replied Hero Linc. "Don't go drowning or fighting sharks on your own and maybe next time I can come back and help you with that phobia of yours."

Lincoln smiles. "Much appreciated." He then goes to the Netherdrake and pets his head. "Maybe next time we can fly side by side, I mean Jordan and I can wing glide."

Hero Lincoln chuckles. "Would love to see that happen. Also, good luck with Michelle, having someone change after what she's done is kinda admirable. You and Luna are doing the right thing."

"Hey man, lots of people deserve a second chance" replied Lincoln. "Maybe not a lot of people, but some people. You just need to talk to them and see if there is a silver lining to make them into different people."

Hero Linc thinks about this, he has one enemy he could try and talk to. "Yeah, thanks for that Lincoln. I'll keep that in mind." He then looks to the rest of the team. "Let's go home guys."

They all nod and wave goodbye to the louds and they're friends. Luna Frost then goes to Luan Loud and kisses her which shocks them all, she then departs from the kiss and whispers something.

"** _ By shadow and light we are bound by vision through ice and fire we are bonded into obligation. _ **"

Both their eyes glow blue and then black and then purple and then back to normal. Luna then looks to Luna Frost. "Dude, what the heck did you do?"

Luna backs way and smiles. "Consider that, the kiss of something new. Also, you'll see what I truly did, in the meantime. Take care, keep an eye on your brother and rock on other me. Rock on." Luna Frost then goes back into the portal.

Both Lincoln's had no clue what just happened. "What. The heck. Was that about?" asked Lincoln.

"Whatever it is, my Luna had a purpose to do so and I am going to have to talk to her about it" replied Hero Linc. He then looks to them. "In the meantime, try and stay out of trouble and at least keep an eye on Luna, I don't know what my sister did or what she said."

"Same here dude, I felt like everything blacked out" replied Luna.

Hero Linc then hop aboard his Netherdrake. "Till we meet again, Louds." The Netherdrake takes off and flies around the house and then swoops down and goes through the portal.

"Banzai!" They see Neil jump off the Super Kirov Airship and turn into Deathwing and then the portal gets bigger and he flies through and the portal disappears. The Super Kirov continues to make its way back to the Royal-Delta Outpost.

"Whoa what?!" they are all shocked at what they just saw.

"Did he turn into the same dragon that looks like Lincoln's alarm clock?!" asked Lynn.

"That was so awesome!" said Lincoln, Simon and Lucy.

"We have a lot of more things to ask them" said Jordan.

"Yeah." Luna breathes out and her breathe is visible like cold. "Whoa, what the heck was that?"

"We saw that too" replied Lincoln. They were all shocked and they see Luna breathe out cold, and its summer.

"Well, looks like we just have to keep an eye on Luna now" said Lori. "Who knows what Luna Frost did to her."

"Yeah" replied Lincoln. He then goes over and hugs his sister and she hugs him back, followed by a hug from Jordan, Sam and everyone else.

Some changes are coming, but how far will they go for their summer and their lives. Till the next time they encounter the heroes from "** _ Spells and Louds! _ **"

**A/N: There we go, this chapter is much longer than the last times they met them, this one is more than 7,000 words, and who knows what Luna Frost/Luna A. Spellman did to Luna Loud. Only time will tell. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/5/20 – 7/6/20.**


	276. Chapter 276

**Chapter 276**

(_Gus's Games n Grub._)

Lincoln and Jordan make it to the arcade and they get off their bikes. "Well, yesterday was a … Well unexpected day for us" said Jordan.

Lincoln chuckles. "Yeah, knowing that our hero selves went through so much hell through their journey. I just hope they're feeling fine and that hero Linc takes in my advice."

"Let's hope they do, we got a lot of our own stuff to handle here and at most of the times its returning scumbags who want us dead" replied Jordan. They then enter the arcade and see the remaining friends and new friends they have in Royal Woods.

Simon, Stella, Liam, Tabby, Jenny, Christina, Flat Tire and Richie. "Hey you guys made it, also there's a new arcade game that just arrived and I think it's time for the ace of the Arcade to try it out" said Tabby.

"Really? What's the game?" asked Lincoln. They lead Lincoln and Jordan to the new game called Star Wars TIW fighter assault. "What the what? This looks like a vintage Star Wars shooting game!"

"Darn right it does!" said Liam. "We asked the manager and he said this was one of the oldest Star Wars arcade games back in when they released the actual film and now it's here!"

"Whoa! Now this you have got to try!" said Jordan.

Lincoln cracks his knuckles. "Let's see how this works." He uses a token he saved up and he inserts it. He then sees how it works. "Oh, so I have to pick either to be an X-Wing for the Rebels or a TIE fighter for the Empire. Cool."

"So which one are you gonna pick man?" asked Flat Tire.

"The Empire is kinda cool, even if they are bad. I'll go with the TIE fighter" said Lincoln. He then starts playing while they all watch him go to work and annihilate the Rebel ships in the game.

(_30 minutes later._)

Lincoln stops as it says "** _ Game Over _ ** _ ! _" Lincoln smiles and he looks to the score. "Oh heck yeah! More than Five Hundred freaking points!"

"Wow! Now that is a score to try and beat!" said Stella. "I doubt any of us can beat it."

Same, this is an old game from the past and yet Lincoln can ace it like a freaking Star Wars Pilot who got out of training and aced it on day one!" said Simon.

Lincoln chuckles. "Thank you for the compliment Simon, the Empire thanks your respect." Lincoln salutes to Simon and Simon salute back and they all laugh at this gesture.

They all go to a booth and order something to eat. Then Flat Tire asks. "So, what was it like chilling with your hero selves again man?" Richie and Christina also look to them.

Lincoln and Jordan looked to the others who were chuckling nervously. "Sorry dude, but they were our friends too and we kinda trust them and so we told them what we all did yesterday" replied Stella.

Lincoln chuckles. "It's alright, I guess we can tell them. I mean they are pretty awesome and they have been through so many fights and near death experiences."

"Mostly the hero Lincoln and when that happens then Luna Frost comes in and does her best to save him from hostile situations" replied Jordan. "I feel bad for them, they all do whatever they can to keep the realms safe while we're here with our own personal issues."

"The very same issues we've been facing that started since the start of summer" said Simon. "Oh man, where heck do we even begin with those problems?"

Jenny then pulls out a list. "Let's see: We got Andrew and Jeffrey, The Mick Swagger Tour, Aloha Beach, Chandler and Boy Jordan or we would call him Jo now, the Lynchers, Great Lake City and of course Doug and Michelle." They all look to her. "What? I keep track of everything you guys have been through, I'm a journalist."

"Okay and speaking of Michelle, how goes with the whole idea of letting her out?" asked Liam.

"To be honest, no clue" replied Lincoln. "This is not my choice, well a little bit of my choice. Truth be told I just wanna see if she can be able to earn everyone's trust and forgiveness back."

Tabby sighs. "He's not wrong, I'd like to see that happen too. She seems like a nice lady and she wasn't really a bad person, just pressured through revenge and blackmail, so I wanna see if she can earn my trust and forgiveness, after she and that bloke hurt me."

"This all kinda sounds a bit emotional, so anything from the hero selves you guys learned?" asked Christina. "Did you at least ask them about the other world versions of your friends?"

"From what Commander Freezer Burn said, all of them are takin a whole summer vacation out of town and are elsewhere, including Stella" replied Jordan. "The Stella in the other world is headed back to the Philippines for the summer and no she isn't going to school there."

This makes them curious. "Stella how many months is summer in the Philippines?" asked Richie.

"Two months, from April all the way to early June" replied Stella as she eats some garlic knots.

They're all shocked by this. "Wait what?!"

Stella looks to them. "What? Not every country around the planet has the same summer vacation cycle as America, in the Philippines we graduate around late march and the next day it's the start of the summer vacation which is only 2 months. Some part of me sees it as total malarchy, but that's my country I guess."

"Wow! And the other Stella is going to be the only gal in her country not going to school until the start of August, dang man" said Liam. Soon they pizza arrives and sodas.

Flat Tire takes a slice and asks. "What about the Clyde from them?"

"Same as ours, off to cooking/baking summer camp and also trying to see if cooking or baking is his future" replied Lincoln. "That or he might one day become the Principal of Royal Woods."

"Also, we haven't gotten any word from Clyde's dads" replied Jordan. "You think we should ask them on how Clyde is doing at Summer Camp?"

"We can get to that another time guys" replied Simon. "One thing I was so mind blown was the freaking undead Dragon that Luna Frost brought her, wow that was so cool!"

"Yeah, that was pretty cool" replied Lincoln as he shows them the selfie they took with the large undead dragon. "I just never thought Luna from their world wielded the might of the undead. I mean she has ice and demon powers, she can wiled Mjolnir, she summons the dead with Frostmourne and she can possess the powers of the force. She is the first Royal Defender and the most powerful amongst them. She is so cool!"

Tabby chuckles. "Nice pun, but Giggles and Luan does those." They all chuckle at that truth.

Then Stella was curious. "Simon can you be honest with me?"

"Sure babe, what do you want me to honest about?" asked Simon as he eats his slice and drinks some soda.

"What did you think of Luna Frost?" asked Stella. This makes Simon spit out his soda onto Flat Tire.

"Seriously man?"

Simon then looks to all of them, even Lincoln wants to know. Simon cannot lie to them, Stella, Lincoln and Jordan would know. So he tells them. "To be honest, she was the hottest teen I have ever seen. Even hotter than any gal I have known, I mean she said she was 15 when she got the powers and the body with it. I'm sorry guys, I was …… Some part of me had to just admire her. Are you mad?"

Stella kisses his cheek. "Not really, I just wanted to know if you liked her or not and that wasn't a deep love thing, that was a side crush thing. I know you're still the same changed boy I know and love."

Simon kisses her cheek and both of them chuckle. Then Lincoln speaks up. "I should be honest too, I thought Luna Frost was kinda pretty, though her demon form freaked me out."

"You thought the same thing huh?" said Jordan. "I saw Luna Frost and I thought she was as hot as hell, though her demon form was scary as hell." They all laugh at that.

"Maybe next time we can have the Royal Defenders come by for another hang out and we can be able to get the chance to glide with Hero Linc and his Netherdrake" said Lincoln.

"Dude, what else did you even talk about? Those guys are so cool to listen to" said Flat Tire. Richie and Christina also wanna know. So, they let them know about what the Royal Defenders have been doing throughout their adventures.

(_The Loud House, Garage._)

Luna and her band are done with rehearsals and Chunk hands them some sodas and donuts. "You lot did well, come tomorrow you are all going to rock and roll."

"Thanks man, kinda nice timing they moved our gig to tomorrow" said Sam. "How come again?"

"I think it had something to do with a damaged roof thing" replied Mazzy. "No clue dude."

"What matters is that we are locked, stocked and loaded for our next gig at the new restaurant and we are going to sink it in like a _yellow submarine_!" said Sully as he eats a donut.

They all toast to each other with their sodas, but one of them did not even toast or even grab a soda and donut. "Sam, you okay babe?"

They then look to Luna who was fiddling around with her axe. Luna then looks to them. "Huh? What? Oh yeah, sure the gig tomorrow. I'm as stoked as you dudes are."

They can all tell Luna is going through some things. "Are you okay Luna?" asked Mazzy. "You seem deep in thought, does this have anything to do with Michelle Lewis?"

Luna sighs. "Yeah, I guess. I just wanna make sure I'm doing the right thing in giving that lady a chance to a new life and earn forgiveness and trust."

"Well, she is a nice sort when she started her singing career, like that bubblegum pop song she sang called Best Day Ever" replied Chunk. "Still a cool tune to shake to."

"She did some wrong things to us, but the truth did came out and she did say she had nothing to do with all of this and was influenced by Doug. Glad he's out of the picture" replied Sully. "Where is that guy anyway?"

"Sent to a new Prison up in Oregon, he also may have some medical issues regarding his face" replied Sam. "Some might say he's as messed up as Leatherface."

"Luv, do not remind me of Texas Chainsaw" said Chunk as he shudders from the idea. "I do not wish to recall watching all those movies."

Mazzy sighs. "Chunk, we told you not to watch them if they freak you out man."

"Here we go again" sighed Sully. "Dude, recall the last time you saw the poltergeist film?"

While they talk it out with Chunk and his issue with watching Horror movies when they tell him not too, Sam goes over and sits next to Luna. "You really think she can be forgiven babe?"

Luna sighs. "No clue, but I wanna see it through and try and get some straight and clean answers from her. I want her to spend some time with all of us, with Lincoln and Jordan and maybe some of their pals, and then with us and the band. I wanna know how she felt when she tried to do all those wrong things onto us, I wanna know the truth from her."

Sam rubs her back. "We will Luna, we will. Just try to hang in there and not to lose your cool. Tomorrow Michelle gets released and we all meet for her outside so we can bring her back here, by the way is the house next door done?"

Luna and Sam look out the window and they see the next door house to the right side of the Loud House has some people going in and out and Mayor Davis checking on the progress and also helping is Rick Rosato and some of his friends including Peter Harris attaching some security systems.

"It's a working progress that's for sure, I just hope it'll be okay for Michelle. But some part of me fears her safety" replied Luna as she looks down with some concern.

"What the heck are you talking about?" asked Sam. "She's a grown woman in her early 30's, she can handle things on her ow ….. Okay, never mind, I think I get it."

Luna puts her axe away. "Exactly, chances Doug might escape and come back for us, mostly for Michelle for what she did to him, we still got tons of old bag dudes that hate Lincoln and Jordan, and at times me. Michelle might end up in the crossfire when they find out she was once a bad person and now turned to our side."

Sam then holds Luna's hand. "Lunes, whatever happens we can all fight through this together. All of us, and Michelle would be a good ally to have by your family's side, along with the rest of us. We all got your back and we all support this idea for her community service, and if I can recall you gave Luna Frost the idea to redeeming her Michelle Lewis."

Luna recalls what her ice born hero-self told her. Doug and Michelle were responsible for the death of Mick Swagger, but as it turns out the Michelle in that world testified that she was pressured into doing it and also blackmailed, but there was little to know information that Luna Frost could get. So, Luna has no clue either.

"Let's hope me and the other Luna can go through helping our Michelle's to find redemption" said Luna. "Also, I need to tell you that I have been feeling this weird vibe in me. It's been going on since last night after I used the bathroom."

Sam then recalls. "Does it involve that kiss from Luna Frost? Because I need to be honest with you that was kinda hot."

Luna smirks. "Not wrong babe that kiss from Luna Frost was …. Was something. Also I think she did something to me after all that kiss and whispering rhyming and junk."

Sam chuckles. "Like what? She gave you powers or something?" She then sees Luna looking to her hands. Sam then goes wide eyed. "She did not?"

"No powers, I don't think so" replied Luna. "But I feel like I can feel a slight connection with someone, like I can feel a connection from someone who's coming back to the house on a bike and is passing by the renovated house."

Sam is confused. "What?"

They then see Lincoln and Jordan come back from the Arcade. "Hey sis, we're gonna be in the backyard to check on the eagles" said Lincoln.

"We look forward to tomorrow" said Jordan. "Well for your bands gig and Michelle Lewis moving next door." They then head to the backyard and into the tree house.

Luna smiles and watches Lincoln and Jordan go to the tree house, Sam on the other hand figured it out. "Wow. Luna Frost gave you some kind of enhanced senses to know when Lincoln is close, or maybe some sort of sonar thing to tell when he's in trouble. That is sick."

"Yeah, it is pretty sick that I can feel when my little bro is near" replied Luna. "Almost like a Spider-Man thing." Sam and Luna chuckle.

"What else can you do?" asked Sam. "Try and sense how he's feeling."

"Okay then." Luna closes her eyes and concentrates. "I …. Lincoln is feeling happy, cheerful, a bit stressed and is annoyed by a squirrel and startled by Patriot coming in and snatching the squirrel away."

Sam is at a loss for words and so is the band. Yeah, Sully, Mazzy and Chunk have been listening to their talk the whole time.

"Luna, I think you can feel how Lincoln feels now" said Sam in shock. "Whoa! Talk about a sibling blood pact!" The she recalls what happened to Luna Frost and her brother. "Like with the heroes! Luna Frost and Freezer Burn have a siblings blood pact, which binds them together and their emotions. So, Luna Frost wanted you to have the same thing as well!"

Luna Frost smiles. "Yeah, that about guesses it all and I kinda like it. But the one thing I need to know is, does Lincoln have one too?"

"That could be a possibility" replied Sully. "I mean you two are close sibs and with this sensor thing, he might have one too. Just a late reaction when the time is right."

"So, when are you going to tell the little dude?" asked Mazzy.

Luna thinks about it. "I think I should tell him tonight and then he can tell Jordan, I trust the little Rosato and I know she'll understand. We both have a love for Lincoln. Jordan loves him as a true lover and I love him as my brother and in a way a kid figure, like a son. Sort of."

"And that's what makes the Legal Guardian thing feel awesome, you have the sense of a parent figure mode" replied Sam. "Which is why Lincoln at times sees you as his mom."

Luna smiles. "Thanks Sam, I needed this talk and I am confident that Lincoln might not be so upset about this thing I got in me, and I don't know if it will evolve over time too."

Sam then hugs Luna. "Only time will tell Lunes, just let it continue and flow through the system." Luna smiles and she hugs Sam. Luna was determined to tell Lincoln about this.

Then Lucy comes into the garage with a box of her old ghost stuff. "Hey Luna, can you help me bring these to the attic? The other sisters aren't here."

Chunk sees that one of the boxes has an Ouija board. "Blimey!" He runs off and hides into his van.

Lucy looks to them. "What is up with him?" Sully and Mazzy sigh and they go after Chunk. Luna and Sam chuckle and they go over and help Lucy.

(_Night Time._)

Lincoln is sitting on the beanbag chair and is at a loss for words. "Wow! Just … Wow!"

Luna is sitting onto the other beanbag chair. "I know dude, I know."

"So, you can sense whatever emotion I am feeling right now?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, I can and I can tell when you're coming or not" said Luna. "This is the result of what happened after Luna Frost kissed me. She placed some kind of hex or curse or gift or whatever you call it so that I may be able to tell how you feel and know when you're coming. What do you think about this bro?"

Lincoln smiles. "Well, kinda cool a bit odd though, but I guess I'm okay with it and now all we gotta do is tell Jordan and I'm sure she'll be okay with it too."

Luna smiles and she goes over and hugs Lincoln. "Thanks for understanding bro, should we also tell the family about this?"

Lincoln hugs her back. "When the time is right sis, when the time is right." They both stay like this for a few minutes. Then Luna asks her brother.

"Bro, I wanna know. What the heck was in your thoughts when …. When Luna Frost kissed me?"

Lincoln didn't know what to say. "Seemed kina like normal. Like when you and Sam kiss, I was okay with it. Though, this seemed like a different thing because you were kissed by your hero-self. So, kinda okay I guess."

Luna chuckles. "I could only guess Simon blushed when he saw it huh?"

Lincoln chuckles as well. "He did, he even told us it made him a bit over the blush meter."

Luna smirks. "Well then, looks like I know what kinda plan I got when the hero Luna and Sam come by to visit." Luna thinks about her idea and this makes Lincoln turn red.

"Okay, okay I'm gonna go to bed now." He goes over and he kisses his sister's cheek. "Good night Luna, see you tomorrow and I am not going to think about what you are gonna do."

Luna chuckles at how she just made Lincoln nervous. "Goodnight baby bro." She goes over and kisses his cheek. "See you when the sun shines onto the earth Lincoln."

Luna gets to her top bunk and she closes her eyes and gets some sleep, she has a big day tomorrow and an old enemy to turn into a good and new friend.

**A/N: Luna has some slight enhancements to herself and come next chapter is the release of Michelle Lewis and the start to her community service. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/6/20 – 7/7/20.**


	277. Chapter 277

**Chapter 277**

(_Royal Woods General Hospital._)

Everyone is outside and standing by and ready for the release of Michelle Lewis. The louds, Rosato's, Luna-Tics and friends are all waiting, along with some cops and Allied troops.

Luna, Sam, Lincoln and Jordan walk past their friends and family and with them are Patriot and Valkyrie, but not their chicks. Leni and Lori are holding onto them and they are worried.

Luna looks to Sam, Lincoln and Jordan. "You dudes ready for this?"

"Sorta, we have to see how she's doing and make sure she's ready for this" replied Lincoln.

"And some of us wanna know how she feels after all that she's done" replied Jordan. Sam doesn't say anything, like Jordan she would like to know as well.

Luna looks to the hospital and she sighs. "Then let's rock and roll peeps."

"Take care in there guys, and see if she's doing fine too" said Rita while carrying Lily.

"Keep safe guys, and don't make her feel uncomfortable" said Lynn Sr. "Also, make sure she's not actually fooling with you kids."

"We will." The four kids and eagles then head through the doors of the hospital.

"You think this is a good idea?" asked Jesse Rosato to Peter Harris.

"Michelle Lewis testified her confession and the court has made it clear that she will now serve in community service for the Luna and Lincoln, she owes it to them and as for Doug. Well, he's going to be locked away for a long, long time" replied Peter Harris.

"That dirt bag deserves to be left for dead!" said Simon. That one they can all agree on.

(_Inside the Hospital_)

Luna, Sam, Lincoln and Jordan and the eagles enter the hospital and they pass by the staff and some patients and they go through the halls and they see the room where Michelle Lewis is based in.

They then enter the room and they see her, wearing her red hoodie, black jeans, red sneakers, and she's fixing her hair. Michelle Lewis, the former co-host of America's Next Hitmaker, the woman who tried to ruin Luna's dream, former enemy to them and former associate of Doug Rockwell.

They all greet her. "Hey Michelle." The brunette turns around and smiles. "Hey guys." Though she seemed nervous seeing the Eagles, Sam and Jordan. "Oh, hey there Ms. Sharp and Ms. Rosato, how have you guys been doing?"

"We came here to pick you up so you can come and attend to your community service" replied Lincoln. "Also a little heads up there are a lot of people out there waiting for you to come out and I mean a lot."

Michelle sighs and looks out the window. "Yeah, I kinda figured." She sees a lot of aircraft and patrol vehicles go around the place. "It's like the whole freaking country is after me and that there's no place to run and/or hide." She then looks to them. "Let's go then, I wanna see what my service is."

They all nod and exit the hospital room, they make their way down the halls and Michelle notices no one is even bothering to look at her. But she is in a hospital and a lot of people are busy.

"Does your family hate me?" asked Michelle nervously.

"Hate is not the word I would look for" replied Jordan. "I mean they are angry at what you and Doug did when Luna became part of America's Next Hit Maker."

Michelle sighs. "Ugh! Don't remind me about that one. I was undergoing some stupid mean and greedy phase, I am so thankful that is over and I don't want anything to do with that show ever again."

"Let's also not forget when you tried to ruin our big gig at Bangers n' Mosh" replied Sam.

Michelle looks down with shame. "Like the first one, I was going through a phase that wasn't truly me. That phase was made by Doug when he influenced me to be as greedy as he was, and he also convinced me into taking revenge after we were bailed out. Sorry guys."

Luna sighs. "There is a lot of apologies to go by dude and to us is not enough."

Michelle just looks miserable. '_Yeah, I know. God I feel like a total and literal monster for all that I did. What the hell was I even thinking?_' They then leave the hospital and she sees the many troops, families and friends waiting for her, as well as the cops.

"Okay, so this is a whole lot of people. Wow" said Michelle in shock.

"Come on" said Lincoln. She follows the kids to the crowd. "Guys, we're ready to take her to her community service trial."

They all look to the brown haired woman waiving at them. Leni then speaks up. "To be honest, you kinda look like me with Luna's hair color." they all look between Leni, Luna and Michelle.

"Huh, Leni's not wrong" said Lola. "She seems to have the body of one of Lori's friends, the hair style of Leni and the color is brown like Luna's and some part of her hair has a slight pixie-cut similarity to Luna's too."

They kinda agree with her, Michelle turns red after hearing that awkward compliment. "Okay, so … I just wanna say thank you, all of you for giving me this chance to show you all that I didn't really wanted to bring any harm and also thanks for letting me try and earn everyone's forgiveness and trust."

They all smiled knowing she was greatful for all of their agreements to let her earn a shot at a new life. "It was literally not a problem. Also this wasn't our idea, this was all Lincoln and Luna's."

"Well, mostly Luna's" replied Lincoln. "I was just there to back it up and see how the whole thing would work."

Michelle looks to them. "Thanks guys, I …. I don't know where I'd be if you two wouldn't let me take this chance. Thanks, Lincoln and Luna."

Luna smiles. "You got that shot when you understood what the wrong was and saw how insane your old pal was getting into, you were cleared to have been misunderstood and also blackmailed. But most of all."

Luna pulls Lincoln close to her. "You took the hit for my bro, you risked your own life to keep him safe and not let him die, got that I was willing to see if you can be given a second chance to freedom and everyone's trust and forgiveness."

Michelle feels like tears are welling up and she goes over and hugs Luna. "Thank you, thank you so much. Thank you for this!"

Luna smiles and hugs her back. "No problem dude." Luna sees the others smiling at her, she shows kindness in her own way when she sees someone who deserves it. Kinda like how Lincoln gave Simon a shot at earning trust and friendship.

Luna is then shocked to see her girlfriend and her band mates taking pics of this and all of them saying. "For some awkward memories to recall." They all chuckle.

They soon depart from the hug. "Okay Michelle, time to show you your new place to stay" said Luna. They all head to their respective cars and the cops and allied troops depart from the location.

"We tried to find your car but I am afraid it is no longer here" replied Lisa.

"What do you mean?" asked Michelle. "What happened to my Ferrari?"

They all didn't wanna tell her. So, Peter Harris did as he comes out of the Guardian Tank. "Someone stole it, turned into a high speed chase and fell off a cliff and landed in the middle of an abandoned coaling plant and blew up." He then drives off.

They all look to Michelle who goes wide eyed. She sighs. "Okay, I guess I definitely deserve that one." She hops into the back of Luna's purple Ferrari next to Lincoln and Jordan and the eagle's with their chicks, while Sam sits in front with Luna.

Michelle looks to the cute eagle chicks, but she knows she can't tough them. Patriot and Valkyrie still do not trust her, but she will do her best to earn every one's trust.

They then drive off back home, back to Franklin Avenue.

(_Franklin Avenue._)

Vanzilla, being followed by Lori, Leni and Luna's car as well as Chunk's van arrive and they look to the Loud House and the house to the left of it. "Huh, so I live next door to you folks?" asked Michelle.

"We made some calls with Mayor Davis and she was able to arrange into making this happen" replied Jordan. "She made sure it was as comfy and safe for you, it also has some security to keep things away and keep an eye on you."

They all get out of their vehicles. Michelle sighs. "Yeah, I think I get that one. Still, this is nice."

"Why not take a look inside?" said Lynn Sr. They all go into the house and the loud parents of course tell their kids not to ruin anything in there. This is the home of their new sort of friend and she has to live through with her sentence of community service.

The exterior of the house is not the same as the louds, two floors yellow painted walls and blue tiled roof. Two windows at the top and bottom levels and a red painted door, there is a garage and a shed.

"Wow. Nice place" replied Michelle as she looks to the large living room with one couch two arm chairs a TV similar to the louds, fireplace and coffee table.

They see that there is an open entrance that leads to the kitchen and dining room and the stairs make a gap between the three rooms below. The kitchen looks like a common kitchen just like any other house, only it has a double door fridge, a new stove/oven, dish washer, two sinks, lots of cupboards and a kitchen counter for breakfast and the dining room table isn't really that big, it's more like for 4 people and there are shelves with books on them.

"Okay, so how come our house isn't this fancy?" asked Lynn Sr as he looks to the nice clean and has better appliances.

"Dudes, did Mayor Davis take it a little over and under with this place?" asked Sully.

"Seems like she went way beyond the top with this place" replied Mazzy as she looks to the portrait of fruit on the living room wall.

Michelle looks around the place and it seems way too nice for her. They see that the kitchen/dining room door is a sliding glass that leads to the backyard, but there is a nice stone tile platform and a white table and chairs with an umbrella for some outdoor breakfast. They can see two trees in the back, no flower garden of any sort or even a shed and the large bushes have been trimmed into a hedge fence along with the normal fence that divides it from the Loud House.

"This kinda looks like the same size as our backyard, only cleaner" said Lana.

"You can do a lot of things back here, like start a garden" replied Rita.

Michelle chuckles. "Yeah, that part will never happen. I don't think I would have the time and I'm not much of a gardener."

"I see the cellar that probably leads to the basement" said Jordan.

"I'll check it out myself when I have the time" replied Michelle. She just checks out the place and sees that it is a really nice house, in a common suburban area.

"Let's check upstairs then" replied Sam. They make their way back inside and they go up the fine carven stairs and they see the large hallways and only three doors.

One room is a guest room, the main bedroom and the bathroom and the walls are painted light green.

The guest rooms walls are painted ocean blue has one large bed for two, a table, chairs, windows and some pictures on the walls, the window shows the front yard and neighboring it is the bathroom. The only bathroom there has fine tiled light blue walls and white tiled floors and is has a large bathtub that seems more like a Jacuzzi, shower with glass sliding doors, toilet and a large mirror and two sinks with a nice white marble slab counter, it also has a window that shows the front yard.

"Wow! This is literally as fancy as Fairway and it's bathroom" said Lori as she sees the two shower heads.

"This bathtub seems to have a bubble trigger mechanism for soothing stress and a few emotional conflicts, making this a hot tub in retrospect" replied Lisa.

"The plumbing here seems okay, sure would like to see how well the toilet works" said Lana.

"Oh, I think I can do that one" said Lynn Jr.

"Lynn, please don't. This isn't our house, so let's not ruin it guys" said Leni. She then drags her two little sisters out of the bathroom.

Michelle looks around and doesn't feel pleased by this. '_Okay, so why the hell did they make this place look so nice for me? Why is this my home?_'

And finally the main bedroom (_Michelle's quarters._) They see the queen sized bed with red sheets and blankets and the bed curtains for some privacy, a large mirror and make up table along with the large walk-in closet and two windows that shows the backyard, the walls of this room are painted in cerulean.

"Dudes! This is like a hotel all of a sudden, well sorta" replied Luna as she sees the nice soft and red chair and then she sees the night stands next to the bed and the lamps.

"I totes love this!" Leni looks in the mirror and she straightens her hair.

The twins were about to jump onto the bed, but Luan stops them. "Not so fast guys, we don't want any monkey's jumping into some nonsense! (_Laughs._) Get it?"

"I don't even know what I'm looking at anymore" said Jesse. "What did you do?"

Rick then looks around. "I was in charge of exterior, not interior. I think this was the full woman's touch from Mayor Davis and I think she went way overboard with this. Also, those sheets were from a cargo crate that was never picked up in three years, so I guess it is being put to good use."

Michelle looks into the closet and only sees a few clothes she can wear. She then closes it and sits onto the bed and shed some tears.

They all felt a bit worried about her, Luna and Lincoln sit next to her. "Michelle? Are you ….. Are you okay?" asked Lincoln.

"Dude, this house is nice what the heck are you upset about?" asked Luna.

Michelle then wipes away her tears. "What the hell is all of this?" They were shocked at her outburst. "Why am I even in this house? This house is too nice for me. I don't deserve this place, I did wrong things and I need to own up to them and make things right and the town gives me this over the top house to stay in? I thought I'd be living in a common home for one person but no, this looks more like a home for someone who's fancy and has a boyfriend!" She then cries into her hands.

They now feel bad for her, and she is kinda right. This house is way too nice for someone who did some wrong to them and wants to pay her dues.

They really need to talk to Mayor Davis about this. Luna then places her hand on Michelle's shoulder. "Listen dude, we know this seems a bit too much, but at least go with the flow. We want you to stay here so you can be comfortable and rest after a long day of work. You got a long, long way to finish your community service and we all wanna make sure you get some fun as well."

Michelle looks to the rocker with tears in her eyes. "What? But …. But I did ….. I wronged you guys, I almost got you … Some of you killed."

Lincoln speaks next. "And you saw the error to your mistakes and we can see just how much in pain you were trying to get over the past you were wronged, which comes to one thing we wanna know. Do you wanna commit to this community service to regain trust, respect and forgiveness?"

Michelle wipes away her tears. "O-Of course I do, more than anything. I wanna show everyone that I am not the same Michelle Lewis everyone knew about and I wanna earn my freedom and trust through this community service. Which I wanna do now."

This made them shocked even more, though Lincoln and Luna saw this one coming.

"You sure you wanna do it now?" asked Rita. "You can do it tomorrow and take a break, you just got out of the hospital."

Michelle shakes her head in denial. "No, I wanna own up for the wrong I did and start with my working punishment." She then looks to Lincoln and Luna who get up and smile at her. "So, what's my community service? Because you guys never told me."

Lincoln and Luna look to the others who barely know what it is, they then looks to Michelle. "Services to help us with some of our daily needs."

Michelle is confused. "What?"

"You heard us dude, you are going to be working around with us with some things we may need some backup with" said Luna. "Helping me and the band get ready for a gig, cleaning when some of us are on break and helping with some work around the house."

"We still have our own chores to do, but with some help from you we can easily get it all done" replied Lincoln. "And the same applies for the Rosato's and Sharp's."

Michelle is stunned by this. "So, like a house maid thing?"

They look to each other and then to Michelle. "Yes, like a housemaid thing" replied Lincoln and Luna.

The others are shocked, well not Jordan and Sam because they knew. Lola then smiles hearing this but then he mom speaks up. "Lola you are not using her for your pretend tea parties, but you can ask Michelle to clean your tiaras and also trophies, and maybe your pageants and fashion shows."

Lola scoffs, but the polishing part sounds nice to her and getting some help to carry the things she needs for her pageants and to the others they can use this to help clean things they cannot in their own rooms. They just need to keep an eye on her.

"Wow. Okay, so I guess I can work with that. What can I do first?" asked Michelle. "I am so ready!"

Lincoln hands her a device. "The Allied outpost got this from FutureTech, just push the button and it will randomly setup a name from any of us and that's the person you can help. But tonight Luna and her band have a gig to go to, so I don't think there's any need to help them. They got it all covered."

"Also, you have to wear this." Lisa goes to her right leg and she attaches a metal beeping bracelet to it.

"This some kind of house arrest bracelet?" asked Michelle.

"In a way, it is. But this will keep track and record everything you are doing in your community service, but it will not record the moments when you are in your private times. But will keep track on your location" replied Lisa.

Lynn Jr sighs. "Lisa, we know you're going to ask, so do not ask her for her DNA sample." They all look to the 5 year old genius. Michelle is shocked at what she just said. "W-What? My DNA sample?"

Lisa sighs. "Fine, I won't get a DNA sample from her." She then goes over next to her mom and hands her the tweezers and empty test tube. This makes Michelle uncomfortable for when she has to help Lisa.

Jordan goes to Michelle. "Don't worry about Lisa, we made sure you don't have to do much for her. Also, this device has been reprogrammed to barely let out Lisa's name, since we know she might do something very … Unexpected to you." they all look to Lisa who scoffs at the suggestion.

Deep down Michelle is relieved and also feeling a bit nervous about the little loud genius. "Oh, okay then." Michelle pushes the button and the names randomly cycle and then it hits a name.

"Which one of you is Luan?" asked Michelle.

"That would be me and a good timing too! Because I got a birthday gig that needs some assistance, if you know what I mean!" said Luan jokingly.

"Umm, not really. I think I can do with carrying things and setting up your clowning thing" said Michelle nervously. "I am good at double checking parts of a stage setup."

"She means getting pied in the face and taking some gags for the kids" said Lucy.

Michelle is shocked. "Oh, okay. I guess I'll do it then."

Luan chuckles. "Great! Come on!" Luan grabs her arm and they head out of the house with the others following.

They all smile seeing Michelle follow Luan into the loud house. "Looks like things are going to turn out great for her" said Simon.

"She is so going to have a heck of a time with all of us" said Stella.

"You think she needs a car to drive?" asked Chunk as he looks to the empty garage.

"We'll get to that when the time comes" replied Lincoln. Then they hear Michelle scream and Luan laugh. "And she got pranked, the first time she got pranked by Luan." they all laugh at this.

Luna chuckles. '_Welcome to Royal Woods Michelle Lewis. Welcome to the loud house._'

**A/N: I know some of ya'll don't like this kinda of thing, but this is how Lincoln and Luna and some of the others wanna see how this goes and see if they can fully trust and forgive the former enemy of Luna and her band. She is going to have a hell of a time with them. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/7/20.**


	278. Chapter 278

**Chapter 278**

(_Lewis home._)

Now normally, we'd go and check out the Loud House. But, I think we should check out the next door neighbor and no I do not mean Mr. Grouse, he'll get mad at me.

Michelle opens her eyes to the sound of her annoying alarm clock. "Ugh! I hate mornings!" She sits up and looks around. "Well, time to get my day started." She gets out of bed and puts on her fluffy red slippers and she leaves her room and makes it to the bathroom and looks to her messed up hair.

Michelle chuckles. "Heh, and I thought getting stuck and messed up by mud was bad enough. This is way worse." She then starts up the shower and gets herself ready for the day. But then she looks to the foot collar and she recalls that it's also water proof

(_Skip._)

After an hour for her to prepare herself, she looks around and she sees how nice her home is still. Michelle sighs and she drinks her coffee and eats her buttered toast. '_It's not gonna be easy for me to deal with this._' She then gets out her work day device (_Yeah, that's what she calls It._) and she pushes the button and it starts to pick a name for the day.

Soon, she exits her house and looks around. The whole neighborhood is still asleep and the air is a bit chilly. '_So glad I'm wearing a jacket._' She then walks towards the Loud House and she knocks on the door and it opens to see Luna answered it. Luna is still in her sleep wear and yawns.

"Hey Michelle, come on in dude." Luna let's her into the house and she looks around the place. "So, whose name did it dial to this time?"

"Rita Loud, does she need any help?" asked Michelle.

Luna thinks. "I got no clue dude, you can go around and do some help around the place. It's still kinda early and everyone else is still either asleep or already in the kitchen to get ready for the day."

Luna then heads back upstairs to see if her brother is finally awake, while Michelle walks into the dining room, she does notice the large fish tank. '_Why do they have a sea water fish tank anyway? That thing is big._'

Michelle then enters the kitchen and she sees Lynn Sr serving breakfast to his family, which was waffles. "Good morning everyone."

The others also greet her, but most don't because they're too sleepy still. "Hey Michelle, so who are you helping out today?" asked Leni.

"Rita Loud" replied Michelle. '_So glad it's not Luan again, yesterday was messy._'

"Huh, well I don't know what you can do for me. Perhaps help me with the gardening, that could help you learn when you want to have a garden too" replied Rita as she feeds Lily.

"Okay then, I guess I should wait outside or something" said Michelle as she is about to head to the backyard.

"Nonsense, come on and sit down. I know you must've eaten breakfast, but at least have something to help you get some energy for the day." Lynn Sr hands her a plate of waffles.

"Oh no. I don't think I should, I don't wanna make things a bit too much with eating the food you guys have. I already ate and I don't think I should do this" said Michelle.

"Michelle. Eat" said Lori. "We insist you eat something if you wanna get through the whole day, chances you might have your hands full and you could be going through all of our daily needs and wants."

"Lori's right, though I don't think I'm gonna have anything for you to do for me today. I have work and I might be home late, there's a huge sale going on at the mall and Reiningers is set for anyone who is coming to shop, mostly tourists" replied Leni.

"Come on and sit, and there are no whoopee cushions this time. Lynn already got that one" replied Luan. Lynn Jr nods as she eats her waffles.

"Well, okay then." Michelle sits onto an extra chair and she eats the waffles, then they see Lincoln and Luna come into the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone" said Lincoln. "Oh, hey Michelle. You're here early."

"Yeah, I just wanted to know if anyone needed help and your mom is the first name that popped into the device." Michelle helps pull the chair for Lincoln and Luna and she gets two plates of waffles and hands it to them.

"Wow. You really didn't have to do that dude, plus it wasn't our turn for the day for you to help out" replied Luna as she and Lincoln eat.

Michelle sits back down. "Sorry, I guess I just wanna do what I can to make this community service thing work. Also, does this foot collar need a new battery?"

Lisa drinks her orange juice. "No it does not Michelle Lewis, the foot collar runs on its own energy source from the environment around you. Let it be heat, cold or other energies, so it will last longer.

"Then why not just add that to our phones so we don't bother charging?" asked Lori.

"A phone is small and cannot fit the double 1 battery size of the source to the foot collar, also it might overload from constant use. The foot collar on Michelle Lewis isn't used much but only for tracking and keeping a log on what she is doing" said Lisa. "But fear not, I am planning on trying to improve my new self-sustaining battery source for our devices and household needs."

"The Allied Outpost has a self-sustaining power core and the FutureTech dudes made phones that don't need to charge too" replied Luna as she eats.

Lisa is shocked. She has no words to say anymore, someone beat her to it. The others are also shocked to know this, better yet. Why weren't they even told about this? Or the Mayor?

Michelle chuckles. "I got a feeling this day is about to get a whole lot more than just this for me."

Lincoln also chuckles. "Believe me, chances it's gonna get a whole lot Loud and chaotic for you." The others also agree.

(_Community Service Montage!_)

Rita: Helping with the gardening. From flowers, weeds, dandelions, mowing the lawn, nasty insects attacking the place and replanting some new flowers, and also tending to the roses.

Lynn Sr: Go to the restaurant and help tend to the services as a waitress there, as well as cleaning around the floors, windows, kitchen and dishes, and also peeling some of the vegetables and fruits.

Lori: Mostly just assisting in her daily chores of washing laundry and cleaning around the house.

Leni: She's at work, so there's no need for that. But Michelle does do her a favor and tidy's up her side of the room and sorts out all of the fabrics that have been unused.

Luan (_again?_): Cleaning the clown shoes, polishing Mr. Coconuts, feeding Gary, sorting out her calls and schedules and refilling her whoopee cushions.

Lynn Jr: Putting more air into Lynn's balls, polishing her trophy and also all the other trophy's, cleaning her room and since she doesn't do good luck stuff, she wants her sports clothing to be nice and clean and smelling nice and she has a lot from the many practices she has done and she has an incoming soft ball game to go to soon.

Lucy (_Oh boy!_): Reorganizing her books and poetry journals and tending to the bats in the bat sanctuary. (_Now that is scary and also gross._)

Lola (_Here we go!_): bringing her to her photo shoot and carrying what she needs. But Lola soon sees just how great of a friend Michelle is. She managed to make Lola pretty and hand her the right dress and help her calm down whe she was getting angry, Michelle does know how to handle clothing and makeup. Michelle was also given a book from Lincoln, on how to manage Lola and her photo shoots and pageantry.

Lana: Helping feed her pets and tend to El Diablo and his shedding skin, tuning up Vanzilla and checking on the other rides and also helping fix Lola's car and of course, use the hose and help make a mud pit for Lana and Hops to play in.

Lisa: Cleaning beakers and checking on anything she may have missed on her daily schedule and meetings with other scientific officials and also see if Darcy has called. Lisa has been told not to make Michelle her lab rat or experiment or there will be a hell of a grounding to go through!

Lily: Just keeping an eye on her, playing and changing her diaper. This is Michelle's first time doing it and she gets it right.

Jordan: Michelle had to go to her house and help out with anything that needs help. Cleaning the indoors and outdoors, tending to her dog Ajax who kinda sort of hates her and helping with the laundry. But what seemed kinda unexpected was that she has to help clean Jordan's room, including the many pictures of herself and Lincoln on their many romantic moment, that was a lot of romantic pics and they all seemed so sweet to look at.

Sharp Family: Michelle also has to go to their house and help with the cleaning, that was about it. Though she did question where Sam was, Simon only told her she went to visit Luna.

(_End Montage._)

Michelle now heads to the room of Lincoln and Luna and she knocks. "It's Michelle can I come in Luna?"

She then hears 4 voices. "Sure." Wait, 4 voices? Michelle comes into the room and sees Lincoln, Luna, Sam and Jordan on the beanbag chairs and tuning some instruments. "I finished with the rest of the family and the device was set to Luna next. Anything I can do in here?"

"Have a seat dude and help us restring and tune these axes" replied Luna as she hands her two guitars.

"Oh, just that? Well, I have done that before." Michelle gets the two axes and she helps restring and tune them.

"Yeah, we know." said Sam. "Ever since you started your singing career at the age of 22."

Michelle stops and sees their concerned looks. "So, I guess you guys know about that one. Yeah, I did do some singing back in my early twenties and I was doing so great and ….. Having fun doing it, the came financial issues and other problems."

"And then you met Doug Rockwell?" asked Jordan.

Michelle restrings another guitar. "Yeah, yeah I did and he helped me become someone else better and we hit it off with stardom at that point and then he wanted me to tag team with him in talent hunting."

"But what about singing?" asked Luna. "You were a great singer with the bubblegum pop song Best Day ever!"

Michelle chuckles. "That was actually my last song, before I became the host of America's Next Hitmaker. I was caught into greed, fame and fortune and we kept the rhythm going and we kept deceiving so many talents and used their stardom for our own fame and fortune until they had no use for Doug and I and we did the whole show again, sorry you were part of it Luna."

Luna sighs. "Michelle, when you were trying to get revenge on me for what I did as not being Lulu, what were you feeling inside?"

Michelle tries to recall. "Aggressive, ruthless, mean, greedy, vengeful, angry and heartless. Luna I am so sorry I was like that, Doug was the one who always influenced me to be like him and also help him get what we want, but mostly what he wants."

"He was always around me, he helped me and I owe him so much for fixing my issues when I started singing and truth be told, he was never even a good friend or even my manager. I found out months after we were locked up again that he was actually some low life scum bag who happened to find me. I found an old colleague of his in the women's jail, and she was also talented till her singing voice was used up and she went into a life of crime and Doug was her associate."

They were shocked to know this. "Wow. So, he was just some man who gambles and cheats and pretends to be a bit hot shot Hollywood man and then he ditches those who aren't useful anymore?" asked Jordan. "Wow. He is such a big time jerk!"

Sam scoffs. "Every day typical cheating and lying managers, they don't know how to fully manage or even understand their clients or talent. Though, Mick's manager is alright with us."

Lincoln looks to Michelle who finished restringing and tuning the guitars. "Wow. That was fast."

"Like is said, I did this long, long ago" replied Michelle. She then thinks, they deserve to know something else. "Another reason why I had to side with Doug, was because he was also blackmailing me."

"We kinda already know that one, but what the heck did he blackmail you with?" asked Luna.

Michelle looks to Lincoln and Jordan. "How old are you two?"

Lincoln and Jordan look to each other confused and then they look to Michelle. "We're 12, why?"

Michelle sighs. She then opens the door to the bedroom and sees no one else is there and then she goes to the vent and listens and there was no sign of Lucy and then she closes the door, closes the window sheets and sits back down. "I wanna know if you guys can keep this a secret. Can you?"

They look to each other and then back to Michelle. "Sure, you can trust us dude. Why? Is it that bad?" asked Sam. They all put their instruments down to listen.

Michelle sighs. "Porn."

They all remain silent and Lincoln and Jordan's eyes go wide. "What?"

Michelle sighs. "During my ….. My senior high school years, I did some stupid stuff and a lot of guys always liked me and …. They made me into someone I wasn't and ….. They made me into a porn star."

"No freaking way" said Luna and Sam. Lincoln and Jordan turn red hearing this, yeah, they know what that means.

"I never really understood why I did all of that years ago and what the hell was I even thinking, but I gave up on it after two months of it and when I was being shoved into a dark hole of near suicide" replied Michelle, this shocks them. "I just …. I got tired of it and I didn't wanna be part of it anymore."

"So, I left the boys and girls who twisted me and with my parents we moved out of town and I went to a different school and graduated and I decided not to go to college and just go to do my own thing, alone and just be a singer for someplace in Boulevard and it was the best of my young adult life."

"And I don't know how Doug found out about me doing porn in the past, but he somehow managed to get his hands on it. But with him now locked up and badly damaged he won't be able to blackmail me anymore, so I guess now you guys know about that dark secret."

"But … What about your family?" asked Jordan.

Michelle looks to all of them. "My parents passed away years ago and I'm an only child and I also never got a chance to see my grandparents, also I don't have any uncles or aunties and I don't even know if I even have any distant relatives. I never knew if I even had ones."

Lincoln then feels bad for her. "We'll keep the secret safe, you have our word. Just the five of us know what Doug did and the truth about your past. We understand that you didn't want his blackmailing be the reason why you can't be able to do your singing career anymore, we're on your side Michelle."

Michelle wipes some tears away. "Thanks, thanks guys. I never knew having such good friends would be so nice, all I had was Doug and he was such an ass. Sorry about that."

"Hey, just as long as you don't curse often then it's alright with us" replied Sam. "And thanks for coming here and telling us this, another step to opening up to trust and forgiveness and I think I speak for all of us here that we trust you fully."

Michelle looks around and sees the smiles on their faces, she can trust them and she knows they're all good friends, even to those who aren't family or to those who were once enemies. "Thank you. I don't know where I would be if I hadn't been given this shot with the whole community service thing."

"All in good times dude and before you even came in here, we were all thinking. Since we have this gig and our band we thought it would be nice if you could also serve as, sorta our manager for our gigs here in town" said Luna.

Michelle is stunned to hear that. "What? Are you sure? Me as the manager of the Luna-Tics?"

Luna and Sam nod. "You know how to manage gigs and organize things and technically you're in community service to us and not to the others, so even if you're being asked to do something you have to assist us with what we need. Rehearsals, venues, schedules, gear and songs. So, what do you say?"

Michelle sees they are all serious, they want her, Michelle Lewis to be their manager as part of her community service to them and also at times continue with helping the loud family and also Jordan.

Michelle sheds a tear and doesn't know what to say or even think. "Wow. This is ….. Wow. This is so unexpected guys."

Luna chuckles. "So, what do you say dude?"

Michelle looks to them in determination. "I'll do it! I'll be your manager, and I'll be my own kind of manager and not the old me, not the me that was mean, greedy and manipulating. I am going to do my best and help you and your band with the gigs!"

They all smiled hearing this. "Well, you can start later in the afternoon" replied Luna. "Also you should see whose next for some help. Because this was all I needed you to do, restring what's left of the axes and have this nice talk."

"Oh okay then!" Michelle then hits the button and the name is on Lincoln. "Huh, so I guess it's just you and me kid. What should I do to help you out?"

Lincoln and Jordan get up. "Follow us, we got some eagles to tend to."

Michelle goes wide eyed. "What?"

Things are turning out good for Michelle Lewis, even if it means she has to check on some eagles who don't trust her, much.

(_San Llorona Psychiatric Hospital. Albuquerque, New Mexico._)

The whole place is spiraling into chaos! All the crazed patients are on the loose and the staff have to keep them contained, but it is not easy. Bad news: 10 patients are dead and 8 staff members as well.

The whole place is also starting to smoke and then two figures bust through the doors and toss the guard away who lands onto a car. Then a man on a wheel chair is tossed from the roof and lands onto another car.

The two figures walk out covered in some blood and looking angry. "Okay kiddo! This is it, our first smell of freedom!" said Stan Stankco. Still missing a left arm.

"Heck yeah! And it felt good bashing some guards and other lunatic people in there!" said Steak Stankco. Using crutches since he has no right leg.

Anyone recall what Lincoln did to these two dorks? Anyone?

Stand and Steak then walk away from the place as an explosion is made on the right side of the building, they then see the car of the man who runs this place, and they both get in and drive off.

"Time for some payback!" said Stan.

"And we're coming for you Loud!" said Steak.

"Here come the Stankcos!" They both laugh as they drive off to find a way to Royal Woods.

**A/N: Michelle's Community service has just begun with a new way to improve and it seems some old enemies are coming in hot and they could be murderous. Thank you to avenger44 for the enemy come back idea and to legend Vasmasdas1 for the whole concept. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/7/20 – 7/8/20.**


	279. Chapter 279

**Chapter 279**

** In collaboration with avenger44 and Vasmasdas1. **

(_The Loud House._)

The Loud Family all have everything ready and they all exit the house. Lynn Sr places all the picnic things into Vanzilla. "Ah! Nothing like a good day to have a nice and peaceful family picnic."

"This won't feel much like a family picnic, more like a family friend's picnic" said Rita. She then sees Michelle Lewis with them helping put Lily into her baby chair and boops the baby's nose making Lily giggle.

"Okay, I'm gonna go and see if the others need any help." Michelle goes back inside and she helps get the other picnic basket from the kitchen.

Rita smiles. "Kinda nice to have her helping us out, she's more like a good friend than a person serving her time in community service."

"Some part of me thinks she should be let go from this and be given a choice if she wants to be in Royal Woods or not. Also, she seems really happy to spend time with all of us, like a good neighbor" replied Lynn Sr.

"What about me Loud?" They both see Mr. Grouse checking his mail.

"Mr. Grouse, you're an okay neighbors, so that's about it" replied Rita.

Mr. Grouse closes his mailbox and thinks about it. "Huh, I guess I can work with that one. You folks have fun at your picnic."

"Oh wait!" Lynn Sr then grabs something out of the picnic basket. "This is for helping with one of the elderly customers at my restaurant, you did a nice thing helping her back to her wheel chair."

Mr. Grouse takes the container with some lasagna. "Well, she needed help and she her helper was busy getting her things. It was the least I could do, and thanks for this." Mr. Grouse then walks back into his house.

Then the rest of the loud kids come out with all the things they need for their day. "We got all the picnic baskets and we made sure none of the food has been missing" said Michelle as she comes out with two baskets and Lily's diaper bag. "Also, this was left on the couch."

"Thank you so much Michelle" replied Rita as she takes the bag from her. "We almost had a near diaper mishap there. And we are not repeating what happened last time." the others also recall the last time they had a picnic and they forgot about Lily's diaper bag.

"I literally feel bad that we had to do that to the old picnic blanket" said Lori as she recalls that one.

"We had no choice, it was that or have Lily with no diaper at all" said Luan. "Now that was more than just being a Party Pooper!" They all groan from the pun.

Michelle looks at all of them. "I don't think I wanna know what happened on that day last year." She then helps them load the rest of the picnic things.

They then hop into Vanzilla, though Luna and Lincoln are taking her car along with Michelle onboard. Lincoln then sees Patriot on the roof. "Are you, Valkyrie and the chicks okay staying home?"

The eagle nods towards Lincoln. "Okay then, take care of the house and if something is wrong then come to us." The vehicle group then takes off to their picnic destination.

Patriot watches them leave and then he flies back to the Tree House while the rest of the pets are busy taking a nap in the living room, and to ensure they have peace and quiet they put on some ear muffs.

But none of them know that someone is watching the house. "Looks like their gone son" said Stan. "You ready for this?"

"Heck yeah I am, Time to do some damage!" said Steak. The Stankcos come out of the bushes and they sneak around the house and they begin to do some damage inside and outside of the house, and they brought a large black bag with them. They came prepared.

"By the way, who the heck was that hot lady with them?" asked Steak as he picks the lock to the house.

"No clue, but she sure was cute" replied Stan as he looks out for anyone watching. "Maybe when we get our revenge we can take her too!" They then break the door open and they head into the house.

(_Tall Timbers Park._)

The louds have arrived and they meet up with the Sharp and the Rosato family. Lincoln and Jordan hug each other and share a small kiss. "Nice yo see you too handsome" said Jordan.

"Always a bright day when you're in my life beautiful" chuckled Lincoln as they share another quick kiss.

They then get confronted by Simon. "Sup man, glad you came."

"Good to see you too dude." Lincoln and Simon fist bump each other. "Stella not showing up today?"

"Stella said she had some family stuff to attend to, but she did say that the next time we have another big family picnic then she can come along with her family" replied Simon. "Now come on, Sam and I helped our parents make some fried chicken for this picnic, most are spicy."

Lynn Jr overhears this. "Woo! Awesome!" She then goes over with the cooler of soda over her head.

Lynn Sr notices this. "How come she's not this fast when doing the hardest chores?" He struggles with five picnic baskets.

"Oh I got that one Mr. Loud." Michelle takes 3 of the baskets and walks off.

Lynn Sr is confused. "Okay, either everyone else worked out or I am not as fit as I used to be."

Lola walks by with the picnic blanket. "You should see her carry all fifty of my emergency dresses along with my makeup kit and ribbons. She is a strong natural."

"That's because Michelle's been carrying lots of heavy things since she started her career." Leni takes the three other baskets out of the van and follows them.

Rita pats her husband's back. "At least you can watch as they all enjoy you're cooking." That was enough to make him smile at least.

Soon they all gather and enjoy themselves on this nice and peaceful day with no trouble at all. Lincoln, Jordan and Simon are all talking about their next hang out with the heroes.

Luna and Sam are both talking about a new song they could come up with for the next gig.

Luan and Lynn are tossing the Frisbee and of course Ajax joins in, Lucy does catch the Frisbee and toss it back as she writes down a new poem about her family.

The twins are playing by the creek and skipping stones, though Lana dives into the creek to check on her salmon friends and their babies with Lisa observing them and helping keep track of the health to the fish.

Lori and Leni are discussing some things' to Michelle. Like getting her some more clothes for her wardrobe, they don't seem like much for her to wear for the rest of her life.

While the parents are all having some nice conversations, including what they plan when school begins and some early plans for Halloween, which that one does not make Lynn Sr feel comfortable at all.

Simon then shows Lincoln and Jordan the old Pokemon cards he has when he was young and they were impressed. "Wow. Talk about a deck, I like the looks of Torchic in this one. She is so cute" said Jordan.

"My ace card here has to be Keyogre, I did play some of this against other kids" said Simon. "Man those memories were awesome with just me and some random kid with cards and either of us would win." He then looks to Lincoln. "What about you man? Any cards here you think are cool?"

But then he sees Lincoln just looking at the distance. Jordan also sees this. "Umm, Lincoln? You okay Linc?"

Lincoln has this worried look on him. "Sorry guys, I just had this really bad feeling that something is gonna happen. It feels like … Like it happened minutes ago."

"So I guess I'm not the only one feeling the freaky vibe huh?" Luna and Sam go to them and sit close by. "I've been getting the same bad feeling too bro and I do not like it."

"Where did we leave Lucifer and Protector?" asked Lincoln.

"My car, they have never left there since then" replied Luna. "Also, I made sure they were with me just in case for emergency situations for when we all come someplace together."

Simon then packs his cards back into the deck. "So, you both have this feeling something bad is gonna happen?"

"That's the same thing I asked Luna earlier" said Sam. She then looks to her lover. "Whatever it is, I don't think it's good."

"Should we head on home?" asked Jordan.

"Yes! Yes we should!" They all see Lisa race to them. The whole family notices this. "Everyone, the Loud House has been attacked, all the alarms on my phone are going off!"

"What?!" They all go to her and they see from her phone all the cameras have gone blank and they see it looked like someone spray painted on them.

Luna and Lincoln look at what was happening. They then hear some screeches and barking and then some laughs. Lisa then shows them all the alarms from the house has gone off in all the rooms. "Someone has broken into the house and is attacking all the rooms!" said Lisa.

"We have to head back home!" said Rita.

They all get back to their rides and they have to make it back home. The Sharp parents decide to go back to their house just in case their home wasn't attacked and the same goes for Rick and Jesse Rosato.

Sam and Simon hop into her car and they follow Luna's car and Vanzilla. Michelle helps them pack up and is a bit scared of this. This is her first time to be on their side and have to go through an attack onto the family.

They all make their way back to the Loud House.

(_Minutes later._)

All three vehicles make a screeching halt and they also see Mr. Grouse on the phone and calling the police, he then hangs up and goes to them. "Louds! You're house has been ransacked and two big hooligans came out with bags!"

"Our cars!" said Lori and Leni. They're cars have been banged up with lots of dents the tires have been popped and spray painted black all over. But that was the least of their problems.

The family heads into the house and are horrified to see the mess. The couch has been torn apart, the TV has been smashed and all of their pictures have been broken, the living room computer has also been destroyed and their trophy's stolen. The dining room table and chairs have been toppled over, but the fish tank remained untouched and thank goodness.

"How come the fish tank wasn't broken?" asked Lucy.

"That is because I placed my prototype force filled generator in case Cliff has any ideas, and it works" said Lisa. Then the device breaks down. "Well, still a working progress. Also, it seems the floor is wet."

"My kitchen!" Lynn Sr races in there with Lori and they turn off the sink and oven as well. They see the fridge has been ransacked and the whole place has been vandalized by black spray paint. Lynn Sr faints seeing all of this.

Lori checks the basement is untouched. "They didn't bother to go into the basement, so I guess that's a good thing."

They see the parent's room has been ruined as well. The pillows and blankets have been torn apart and the clothes have also been ruined. Rita then sees that the fireproof lock box was still intact and their savings are also alright and the private scrap book and family albums were kept in a well hidden place, the attic, and a good thing Rita brought her laptop with her.

Rita decides not to show Lynn that all of his ties have been ripped apart and also stolen, he might get a heart attack from this.

They all head upstairs and they see all the rooms have been ransacked and all the cameras have been spray painted black.

The Bathroom has been taken a heavy duty beating, the bath tub is smashed and so has the shower and toilet and the sink and water is spilling out, in which Lana has to stop the flowing water.

They're clothes and other things have been either torn apart and or stolen, but Lori and Leni are enraged that they're swim suits and underwear have been taken.

Lola's many, many pictures of herself have been vandalized and her tiaras all messed up, Lana's things have been ruined and the terrariums of her three pets have been smashed.

Lisa's work has been destroyed and so has her laptop and Lily's toys have been broken and the walls also blackened by spray paint.

Luan checks her room and sees that all of her comedy gear has been destroyed and her bed ruined, luckily she brought Mr. Coconuts with her.

Lynn and Lucy are in deep shock at what has happened to their bedroom. Both beds are ruined, Lucy's coffin has been badly damaged, Lynn's sports things have been broken as well as her clothes.

Then Lincoln and Luna go to their room and they go wide eyed. All of Luna and Lincoln's instruments have been destroyed, their beds have been messed up, the walls painted from top to bottom in black, the beanbag chairs ripped apart, the pictures also torn and some of their clothes ruined.

Lincoln then notices the computer was still intact, though his laptop and school things are gone. Lincoln then looks around and he sees Luna picking up her acoustic guitar and then her drums. She then tosses them to the ground and goes down to her knees and grits her teeth in anger.

Sam, Lincoln and Jordan go to Sam and hug her. Luna is in deep anger and also sadness.

"Everyone! Get out here!" they all heard it was Simon. They all head out of the house and they see Simon trying to break the garage door open. "Someone is in here and I can't get the door open!"

Luna pushes him away and she kicks the door wide open and they see Lulu chained up and badly damaged. "Lulu!" They go over and help the damaged little car.

"_Stankcos ….. Th-They came …. They … They broke so-so many and the ….. The pets … Eagles … Taken._" She then goes offline. She used up all her energy and fuel to tell them this.

"I can be able to repair her, but we did hear what she said and this is not good!" said Lisa as she gets to work on Lulu.

Jordan and Lincoln race to the tree house and soon both kids come back down. "We got them!" said Jordan. They have the three eagle chicks with them and all of them are panicking and look like they witnessed what had happened.

"This is bad! This is bad!" said Lincoln in panic. "They have Patriot and Valkyrie!"

"And the other pets and my reptiles!" said Lana with tears. Lola goes over and hugs her, though deep down she is enraged at what happened to the room she shares with her twin.

Lucy then pries open all the openings to the bat sanctuary and all the bats fly off. "Looks like Fangs and his mate are still here, they didn't take the bats and instead sealed them in. Jerks!"

Lynn Sr is shocked by all of this. "The …. The Stankcos are back! Why? How? What the heck is going on?!"

"Those jerks are literally getting their butts whooped when I see them!" said Lori in anger.

"Save some for the rest of us!" said Lynn Jr. The others also wanted in on this, they attacked their home and ruined all of their things.

"I found this on Lulu." Lisa hands Michelle the note and she reads it.

"_ Dear dork louds, we have your pets and a lot of your stupid things. If you ever wanna see your stuff and stupid pets again meet us by the same warehouse where you messed us up, because nobody messes with the Stankcos, we only want the white-haired dork to come and no one else. If cops are involved then the pets get it. Come to the Old Warehouse at 4. _"

Michelle looks to Luna who is in anger and so is Lincoln and Jordan and the rest of the family. "This is bad, this is really, really bad!" Michelle drops the note and looks to the rest of the house, even the outside has been vandalized by spray paint.

"No kidding, those idiots are back! I thought Lincoln crippled them!" said Sam.

"Looks like they did get out and they did a lot of damage too." Simon shows them from his phone the news.

"** _ San Llorona Psychiatric Hospital. Albuquerque, New Mexico. Massive breakout of all patients within the hospital. Cause of this? Escape from Stan and Steak Stankco, both of them are responsible for releasing all of the patients and making havoc reign around the place. Amidst this turmoil, 8 staff and 10 patients are dead, including the woman in charge has been found brutally raped and then hanged by the window of the hospital. Be warned! These two are dubbed dangerous even crippled. _ **"

They were shocked to know this, Stan and Steak who are both crippled are out and are causing this mayhem. "We have to stop them! Before they do more damage!" said Lincoln.

"That may also be a problem." Lisa shows them an empty box which looks leg and arm size.

"Lisa, what the heck is that?" asked Leni.

"In here are my prototype prosthetic limbs" replied Lisa. "They were meant to be used for people who need them the most and they are prototypes and they can also enhance the strength of the person."

"Wow. That's just great!" said Luan. "Way to give them the upper arm and leg at this Lisa."

Lisa sighs. "But there could be a way to take them down with their own limbs, I can be able to hack into the system and control their prosthetic limbs, but sadly I cannot do that, my computer has been destroyed."

Lincoln then hands Lisa a note, the note that has the password from his computer. "Use mine, and do it now. Also I will change the password to my computer."

Lisa takes the note and smiles. "Much appreciated!" Lisa then heads back inside and gets to work.

"Lincoln, what do we do?" asked Lola. Lincoln looks to all of them who are concerned. Then Luna goes to Lincoln and she has her Protector shotgun and she tosses Lincoln Lucifer.

"Let's hunt them down, together and keep them occupied so Lisa can have all the time she needs to hack them!" said Luna as she cocks her gun,

Lincoln nods and looks to the others. "Lori, give Jordan a ride to the outpost and tell them to have some backup ready, the rest of you remain here and do what you can to fix what's left of our house." They all nod.

Lincoln then walks to Luna. "Let's go and get em!"

"I'm coming too" said Michelle. They look to her confused. "It's just the two of you and I am not letting anyone get the better of the two people who showed me a chance to redemption. I wanna help out."

"Okay, I think we can work with you alongside us" said Lincoln. They then hop into Luna's car and they drive off. The rest of the louds get into the house.

Rita and Lynn Sr look to the house and then to each other, they then think about this. "Lynn, I think it's time" said Rita.

Lynn Sr sighs, he never thought they would have to resort to this emergency plan. He then makes the call to Rick and Jesse. "I think it's time our home got a big change."

(_The Old Abandoned Warehouse._)

The Stankcos pace back and forth as they wait for the arrival of Lincoln Loud.

Both of them also admire their shiny metallic prosthetic limbs. "Wow. This is way better than my old right leg. I can't wait for that dumb kid to get here so I can kick him to death!" Steak then kicks away some metal cans and they punch through the window.

Stan punches the wall and it makes a hole, big enough for him to fit. "Oh yeah! When he gets here, he is going to lose his lunch! And then I'm coming for his dad!"

"At least we got some of their stuff, and I got me some girl underwear to play with!" Steak grabs the bag and is about to grab what's in there.

"Hey!" They both see Lincoln Loud has arrived and he has his bat with him. "Put the things down and free my pets you stinkers!"

Steak chuckles. "Oh yeah. About time you came, no one is with you right?"

"I made sure of it" replied Lincoln. "Now release the pets and give me back my family's stuff, now!"

"Ha! Your little bat don't scare us kid" said Stan. "We got robot limbs, making us better than you! Let's get him!" Stan and Steak rush towards Lincoln.

"Okay, so I guess it's just the hard way then." Lincoln cracks his neck and he ducks and he strikes onto the back of Stan and then he kicks Steak in his left leg and he rolls out of the way.

"Ouch! That hurt you punk!" Stan goes after him, but Lincoln steps to the side and he trips and hits a bunch of barrels.

Steak tries to kick Lincoln, but he dodges and he hits the shoulder of Steak. "You little twerp!" Steak then tries to kick him again, but Lincoln manages to dodge and he knocks over some boxes and one lands onto Steaks' head. "What the? Why is it so dark now?!"

Lincoln yells. "Now!" Luna from the window of the warehouse shoots some sleeping darts, but when Stan gets up he uses his arm to deflect the shot. "Dang it!"

"Let's see you shoot now punk!" Stan takes one of the barrels and he throws it towards Luna. Luna moves out of the way, but she loses her balance and she lands onto some boxes.

"Luna!" Steak then grabs Lincoln and he takes the bat and throws it aside. "Gotcha kid!" Steak punches him in the face and then kicks him in the gut. Lincoln feels so much pain from that kick that he's tossed to the wall next to Luna.

Luna gets up and sees this. "Lincoln!" She rushes to her brother, she sees he starts to wake up and then he vomits and coughs up some blood. "We have to get you outta here now!"

But then Stan grabs Luna by her hair. "Not so fast girl!" said Stan. He then slams her onto the wall next to Lincoln. She then slides down and she collapses next to her brother. Lincoln goes to Luna, but then his left leg is stomped on by Steak.

Luna tries to get up and reaches for her weapon, but her left arm is grabbed by Stan and he dislocates her arm making her scream in pain.

Stan and Steak then grab the loud siblings and they throw them onto some steel pipes. Lincoln and Luna slowly open their eyes and groan in pain, they then look to the two Stankcos laughing at them.

"Finally, time to end you and your stupid sister, once and for all!" said Stan and Steak. They both ready their prosthetic arm and leg to punch and kick them hard.

Luna looks to her weak and bleeding brother and she holds his hand, Lincoln holds her hand and both of them shed tears, both of them awaiting the inevitable.

But then the two men stop and hear squawking. "What the heck? They both turn around and see Michelle getting the bag of things and releasing the pets, Patriot and Valkyrie are confused and Michelle is carrying Geo and the reptiles.

"Get out of here now!" Michelle then sees the Stankcos looking at her. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh indeed!" said Stan. "Look what we got here kiddo!"

They both grin and chuckle as they approach Michelle. "Looks like we got us a pretty lady who wants to be the hero!" said Steak. "Let's take her down dad!"

"Oh yeah, I am so going to enjoy this!" said Stan. He grabs Michelle by her throat. Michelle struggles to free herself and the pets all scramble and hide. Patriot and Valkyrie try to attack, but Steak fends them off.

"Any last words before I have to put your pretty face into the floor?" said Stan. Michelle then sees the Prosthetic limbs no longer in the green, they were now in the white light color.

Michelle smirks. "Why are you hitting yourself?"

"What?" Stan then let's go of her. "What the?" then his prosthetic arm punches him repeatedly.

"Dad? What the heck are you doing?" asked Steak. "This is no time to make jokes, even though that is kinda funny." Just then, Steak's prosthetic leg starts to kick wildly. "What the heck is this? Hey! Stop!"

The prosthetic limbs then speak like Lisa. "_Never. This is for ruining our home_!" The prosthetic limbs force the Stankcos to kick and punch each other.

Michelle catches her breath and she rushes over to Lincoln and Luna. "Oh god! Hang on, I'm getting you two out of here!" The pets also come over to help her bring them out.

Patriot and Valkyrie swoop in and attack the Stankcos as they are being assaulted by their own limbs.

Michelle puts Luna's hand over her shoulder and she carries Lincoln with both her arms, the pets open the main doors and also help support Luna. "We gotta make it out of here!" Cliff and Della come back after bringing the bag of things outside.

Stan sees this and with his other arm he grabs onto a steel pipe and he throws it, the pipe hits Luna in the back of her head and she falls to the ground. "No! Luna!"

Michelle sees some blood at the back of her head, she then gets her sweater off and she applies some pressure. She then looks to the eagles. "Help me, please!"

Patriot and Valkyrie see this and they help drag Lincoln out of the place. Lincoln sees Michelle tending to Luna and then carrying her out of the place with her two arms. "L-Luna …. Luna." Lincoln then falls unconscious.

Michelle is now outside with Lincoln and Luna and they see ambulances and Jordan and the cops and every troop arrive. "Lincoln! Luna!" Jordan rushes over and is horrified at what has happened. "Oh god! No, not again!"

"T-they need help, now!" Michelle hands Luna to Peter Harris.

"Get them to the Dropship now!" said Peter Harris as he carries Luna away and Jordan carries her boyfriend to the dropship and Jordan with some paramedics take off to the Royal Woods Hospital.

Peter Harris then assembles all the strike troops to get ready. The cops are all getting ready to close in to the warehouse, then Michelle recalls something. "The weapons." She races back into the warehouse.

"Michelle Lewis, what the heck are you doing?" said Officer Schoffner.

She heads into the place and she sees the shotgun and she puts it around her and then she sees the bat and she grabs it. She then sees that both Stankcos are down and groan in pain from the beating they inflicted onto each other.

Michelle is about to walk away, but then she recalls what these two did to Lincoln and Luna. The two people who wanted to show her another shot to redemption, the two people who showed her some actually kindness and the two people who want her as their friend.

Something inside of Michelle triggers, the side of her that is truly vengeful. Vengeful for her friends.

Stan opens his eyes and he sees Michelle looming over him. "Wh-What the heck?" Michelle then puts her foot onto his face and she grabs the Prosthetic left arm and she pulls, the joint wires are still connected and Stan screams in pain from this.

"This …. This is for Luna!" Michelle makes one last pull and the arm comes off and Stan is now bleeding heavily and he holds his now bleeding stump.

Steak tries to get up, but he's hit in the back of the head by the bat. Michelle then puts her foot onto the back of Steak. Michelle then pulls onto the prosthetic right leg, like Stan the wires and clamps haven't come off yet, and this makes Steak scream in pain.

"This, this is for Lincoln!" Michelle makes one last pull and the Prosthetic leg comes off and Steak holds his bleeding stump.

Michelle then fixes her hair. "Look at me you heathens! Look at me!"

The two men sit up and they look onto the angry and fiery eyes of Michelle Lewis. It was almost like the rage of Lincoln, Luna, Jordan, Sam and all of the louds, Rosato's and Sharps are in her eyes.

Michelle tightens her grip on the bat. "This ….. This is for the people who showed me true redemption."

With one mighty swing she hits both of them with the razor sharp edges of Lucifer. Stan and Steak have now been mortally wounded on their face, similar to when Patriot and Valkyrie clawed onto Doug's face.

Michelle then goes to the two Stankcos in pain, she sees the faces bleeding. "You two aren't going to die, I want you both to suffer." She arms the shotgun with a dart to stop their bleeding. She shoots them in their necks and then she grabs them both by their leg and drags them.

Some blood is on Michelle's arms, but she doesn't give a shit. The two eagles see this and are impressed, she shares the protective will as they do. The then fly down and sit onto her shoulders.

Unknown to them the Prosthetic limbs are sparking and they are near some empty gas cans and gas is more volatile when there is no fuel, just the gaseous form within.

The police are about to approach the warehouse, but then Michelle comes out dragging the Stankcos, and as she gets some distance the whole warehouse explodes. "Holy shit!" said Peter Harris.

They then watch as if in slow motion. Michelle Lewis walking towards them with an angered look, bad and shotgun on her back and two eagles on her shoulder while dragging the criminals.

"That is ….. The coolest thing I have ever seen" said Officer Schoffner, she fist bumps with Peter Harris.

Officer Schoffner and Peter Harris are shocked by this. "What the hell did you do Lewis?"

Michelle drops the two men in front of the cops and they are all shocked at the injuries they have sustained. Just like Doug. Michelle is about to go to Luna's car. But then she stops. "You guys wanna arrest me? Then do it, but right now I need to see how Lincoln and Luna are doing. So go ahead and try to stop me."

They had no words on what to say, or if they should stop her.

Michelle looks to the eagles. "Go on home and check on your kids." Patriot and Valkyrie nod and they fly back to the Loud House, but they do grab the pets and things and bring them back home.

Michelle sighs and she gets into Luna's car. Luna left her keys in the ignition and she drives off, some cop cars and Multi-gunner IFV's follow her.

Peter Harris and Officer Schoffner look to the badly wounded Stankcos. "That Michelle Lewis is one bad ass over protective friend."

**A/N: Thank you to avenger44 for the idea and to Vasmasdas1 for the concept, but I did do some heavy changes to make it a bit more interesting. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Also, did I go too far into making Michelle into a danger zone?**

**Date made: 7/9/20.**


	280. Chapter 280

**Chapter 280**

(_Royal Woods Hospital._)

Lincoln opens his eyes and looks around. '_Wow my head hurts like hell. What the heck happened to me? Where the heck am i?_' He then sees he was in a large hospital room.

As he looks around he can see that on his left is Jordan and Sam leaning onto each other and fast asleep. The sight of this makes him smile, but then he sees another bed and on it was his big sister Luna. Out like a light and with lots of bandaging on her head and her left arm is in a cast.

Lincoln sees that his left leg has been elevated and is also in a cast. He then recalls what happened. '_Stankcos, right. Those idiots. Jeez that fight was not an easy fight. We could've ….. We were nearly taken down. What the heck happened to them?_'

Then he recalls someone dragging them out. '_Michelle?!_' And then he sees her, tired and asleep on the comfy long waiting couch in the room with the bat and shotgun leaning against the wall. Lincoln sees some blood marks and stains have been wiped off of her. '_What the heck did she do to them?_'

Lincoln then notices someone stirring awake. Jordan opens her eyes and she holds onto Lincoln's hand still, Lincoln smiles and he tightens his grip on her hand. This makes Jordan's eyes open and she looks to Lincoln. "Oh my god! Lincoln! You're awake!" She then hugs him.

"Okay, okay. Still kinda sore here." Lincoln groans a bit since he's still in some slight pain.

Jordan breaks away from the hug. "Oh gosh. I am so, so sorry. I'm just so happy that you're okay my love!" She then kisses his cheek.

Lincoln chuckles and he kisses her back. "I'm glad too and it looks like a lot of damage went to me and Luna." He then looks to Luna and he sees how in bad shape she was, this made him shed a lone tear.

Jordan then holds his hand. "What matters is that the two of you are still alive and kicking and we're all here for you both, including the one who got you both out of there."

Sam then stirs and she looks to Lincoln and she goes wide eyed. "Lincoln! You're awake!" She goes over and hugs him. "I'm so happy that you're okay now little dude!"

Lincoln tries his best to smile at this. "Yeah, how about we save all of our hugs when I don't feel any more sores all over. This is getting kinda painful."

Sam realizes this and she breaks away from the hug. "Oh, sorry about that." Sam then looks to Luna and then back to Lincoln. "You and Luna gave us all a scare and everyone was here earlier to see what has happened and all of them were not happy about it. They all wanted to stay and watch you wake up, but they all decided to head back home and have a private talk with your parents as well as Jordan's parents."

Lincoln sighs. "Well, at least the Stankcos are dealt with. Did Michelle tell you guys what happened after we were sent here? About what happened to them?"

Sam and Jordan look to each other and then back to Lincoln. "Michelle didn't even tell us anything when she got here" replied Sam.

Lincoln is a bit confused by this. "What do you mean?"

Jordan holds his hand. "Lincoln, all we know is that the Stankcos were beaten so badly and that they suffered through a lot of bleeding and are now being sent to a heavily secured mental hospital. When we all came here to see you both, we had to be in the waiting room while the doctors were patching you and Luna up."

"Then while we were all waiting the louds, Rosato's and everyone else came and wanted to wait as well. Then came Michelle" replied Sam. "She as carrying the bat and the shotgun and she looked like she was about to murder someone. She then placed the two weapons into the cases and handed Lisa the prosthetic limbs the Stankcos used and they had a lot of blood on them."

"She didn't tell anyone what she even did to the Stankcos, but your mom and my mom had to wipe away some of the blood that was on her and that's when she broke down crying" said Jordan. "She started apologizing for not doing more to help you both and soon enough Sam and I joined her in that emotional state. We all were messed up that you two took a beating and almost …." Jordan couldn't say anymore and just let her tears flow.

Lincoln wipes them and he kisses her forehead. "The most important thing is that Luna and I are fine, and whe Michelle wakes up then we'll ask her what happened. Also, you should call the family that I'm awake now."

But Sam shakes her head in denial. "No, no. Not until Luna wakes up, they wanna know if she's okay too."

"The heck I am." They all go wide eyed hearing that voice and they all turn around and see Luna sitting up and smiling at them. "Hey guys." She then looks to her left arm in the cast. "This sucks big time, huh?"

"Oh god Luna!" They all wanna go to her, but Lincoln can't move and Jordan and Sam stop because they know she's also kinda sore too.

"Glad to see all of you again, this is a bit painful and hard to deal with right now." Luna then looks to Lincoln, she smiles and sheds some tears. "I'm so glad you're okay Lincoln."

Lincoln does the same and feels like he wants to go and hug her. "Same, we're here and ….. And we're okay."

"What time is it? And what's all this ruckus?" they all see Michelle getting up from where she has been sleeping. Michelle stretches and she looks to the time, it was now past 6. She sleepily looks to the two kids awake and the other two happy. "I'll go and see if there's anything in the hospital cafeteria for us to eat." Michelle gets up and she slowly walks out of the room.

They all smile and Lincoln and Luna look to each other and nod. "Three. Two. One."

Michelle comes back in. "Oh my Christ! Luna! Lincoln! You're awake!" She's about to go to the both of them.

"Hold it!" said Sam and Jordan. "They're still sore, let's take it easy Michelle" said Jordan.

"Oh right sorry about that" said Michelle nervously. She stands between the two loud siblings. "You two feeling okay? Should I get the nurse and have you both checked up or something?"

Lincoln, Luna, Jordan and Sam smiled seeing this caring side of her and also worried side. "No thanks, we're glad we're awake and we wanna thank you for getting us out of that mess" said Luna.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you then we could've been damaged even more, or ….. Or worse" replied Lincoln.

Michelle felt a bit saddened by this. She then sighs. "The doctors said you have to have your casts on until the end of the week, Lincoln you may feel sore after you've recovered and Luna you will get some slight migraines by the time your released, but they should fade away soon. Also, you two aren't going to be walking out of here until the end of tomorrow."

They were all shocked on how she even knows that. "Oh right. While Sam and Jordan were asleep the doctor came in and told me everything and then after he left that's when I passed out I guess."

"Thanks for the info and thanks for saving them." Sam and Jordan go over and hug her. This was unexpected but Michelle smiles and hugs them both.

They soon break the hug and Lincoln and Luna look to the woman. "Michelle, what the heck did you do to the Stankcos?" asked Lincoln.

Michelle then recalls what she did. "I … I don't know. I guess it was in the heat of the moment. Seeing you both take all that pain and suffering was bringing back some really bad memories of all the wrong things I've done alongside Doug and I just snapped."

"After I brought you guys outside and watch you both leave for the hospital vie airlift. I went back into the place to grab the weapons, but then I saw those two boys in so much pain and I just had this instinct to take all my frustration out on them for what they to the two of you and the house and family. I …. I went brutal on them."

They were all shocked, they have known her back when she did what she could to get back at Luna. But this ….. This was something way worse.

"I ripped off the limbs and I didn't even bother that they were bleeding after I ripped them off, and then I …..I …. I struck them both down with the bat and ….. And I wanted them to suffer and so I stopped their bleeding with …. With one of the guns darts and made sure that they …. That they still could live and go through hell. I had to do it, to make them suffer for the pain they caused to the two of you and all the damage they did to your house!"

Michelle then looks down with guilt and shame. "I feel like I should be locked up for what I did. Like the old and angry side of me came out and went berserk."

"No!" They all look to Lincoln. "You showed that you cared and you went hell or high water to make sure they got what they deserve. Sure it seemed a bit too far, but at least right now you stopped them from doing any more damage. They were the ones who weren't just responsible for hurting Luna and me, but they were also the ones who made more than 18 people die when they got out. So, technically you did everyone a huge favor and put them down for the count."

They were stunned at what he was saying. "Linc's got a point." Michelle looks to Luna.

"If you hadn't had done what you did, then they could've walked away still or even come back with even greater hatred and start hurting even more people" said Luna. "So you spared more lives for the future than letting them get wasted by the Stankcos. We're kinda happy for that, all of us."

Michelle didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to respond to how they're telling her it was fine. "Umm, thanks. Though I don't know if the law will like what I actually did. It didn't seem like good justice to me."

"We'll be there to back you up for that one" said Jordan. "We'll put in a good word for you."

"We have your back Michelle and …. You have earned our trust and forgiveness" said Sam. "Because you saved the two people that give Jordan and I a reason to love, and with that we are truly greatful for and so are the rest of the family."

Michelle wipes away a lone tear. "Wow. Thanks guys, this is …. This is all kinda coming in a bit too fast. Well, I should go and get you all something to eat, be right back. Oh and all your things and animal pals are back safe and sound at home."

"Thanks for telling us this and again, thanks for helping us Michelle" replied Lincoln.

Michelle smiles back at them. "What are friendly neighbors for?" She then walks out of the room to go to the cafeteria of the hospital to get them some breakfast.

They all felt great and happy for what Michelle did. "Call the family." Sam looks to Lincoln who said that. "They need to know we're awake now and we're ready to know what's going on with the house."

Sam nods and she pulls out her phone and she makes the call. Jordan holds Lincoln's hand and she kisses his cheek. "Welcome back to us Lincoln, Luna. We're so happy you guys are here."

"Glad to be back my love" replied Lincoln. He then looks to Luna. "Something tells me I know what our family is gonna do to the house."

"You got the same feeling to bro? Well so have I" replied Luna. Both of them smile and they await the arrival of the family to their home.

(_The Loud House._)

The loud and Rosato family watch as the whole house is being rebuilt with the help from some other worldly assistance.

"The house is doing well with the renovations and we are applying the special security system to ensure that this does not happen again" said Martin as he comes down and turns off his suit and he uses his tablet to check on the schematics. "Are you guys sure you want the house to still look the same?"

Lynn Sr and Rita look to each other and nod and they look to the FutureTech boss. "We're sure."

"This house has been with us for a long, long time and we would rather have her looking the same but with a few changes here and there" replied Rita.

"This is the right thing and I also wanna know how the kitchen is looking" said Lynn Sr nervously.

Martin sighs and goes through the files. "Please be patient and await till we can tell you guys the all-clear." He then activates his suit and he flies back up and helps reinforce the roof.

They all look at every worker and soldier doing their best and hardest to get the house back to being a home.

"Things are changing again and the house is one of them" said Lori. "At least our cars are fixed up."

They look to Leni and Lori's car and they see the man who fixed them, or better yet autonomous robotic organism Jack Cyber. He transforms from his repair crane mode and converts back to his human form. "Both cars have been given advanced engines and hardened exteriors to withstand even the heaviest of impacts and I made sure that the fuel they need is environmentally friendly and all their systems have been upgraded. Your cars are looking as good as they were new and you're welcome."

"Thank you Mr. Cyber, this is so nice of you to do" said Leni.

Jack Cyber chuckles. "No problem, also do you guys want me to fix up your van?"

Lynn Sr chuckles. "No need sir, she's as good as the day I got her." They all look to the van.

Jack Cyber cringes at the sight of Vanzilla. "Yeah, old, busted and no sense of good mobility."

"Yeah I- Wait what?" Lynn Sr looks to the robotic man.

Jack Cyber looks to him sternly. "You heard me loud, now if you'll excuse me I am going to aid them in applying new electrical systems throughout your house and home." Jack Cyber transforms into a Twin Blade and he takes to the skies and scans the whole constructed sight and begins applying new wiring and cables.

Lynn Sr looks to Vanzilla. "Our van is a classic and she still runs fine, right family?" They all had nothing else to say, some part of Lori and Leni were glad they got their own car. The only who seemed to still appreciate Vanzilla was Lana and Lana only.

Lisa ignore everything they just said and looks to the FutureTech people all making repairs and enhancements to the house, she also was fascinated by the AI creation Jack Cyber and what he can do. "He is truly fascinating."

"You can't talk to him, or he'll kill you on the spot." Hero Linc passes by and he hands the louds the new blueprints to the house. "All rooms will have locks and enhanced security similar to Lisa's but with slight improvements, new electronics and some of the things you guys lost will either be replaced or try to be salvaged also do you guys want us to fix your little talking car?"

"That will not be necessary Lincoln A. Spellman, she was made by me and I intend to fix her myself" replied Lisa. "All I require are some parts to make her work again."

Hero Linc can see through the 5 year old genius. "Parts are over there." Lisa sees the large bin of metal and wires that are left over stuff.

Lisa sighs. "Well played in not letting me use whatever tech you and FutureTech have, I would've thought I could outsmart you. But clearly it is I who has been outsmarted."

"Not gonna happen Loud" said Hero Linc sternly. "You're not getting our tech and that is final!" He then goes back to helping the others fix the house.

"I just hope the vents will still fit me, they're the one place I like to be well hidden and feel safe" said Lucy.

"I just hope the basketball hoop can be patched up" said Lynn Jr. "Or they might make a new one for me!" She then sees Victor attaching a new basketball hoop above the garage. "Yes! Game time for Lynn-sanity!"

"Maybe I can get a bigger room there, though if I can get more comedy stuff" said Luan. "Now that's what I would call spacious venting!"

"If they finish the bathroom, I wanna check it out" said Lana as she has her wrench ready. "But I just hope the fish will be okay." Lana sees all the fish have been put into separate tanks and Hero Jordan along with her Indoraptor Dominic walk by with some large glass panels. This makes Lana smile. New and improved fish tank!

"Why can't I have my room look like one fit for a princess?" asked Lola in annoyance.

"You know we can't have that Lola" said Leni. "Wouldn't be fair if you had a nice room when we all have our normal rooms."

"Let's hope the whole place can be as livable as it was before" said Lori. She then sees some guys carrying a large brand new TV and computer. "Okay, so we're gonna have a lot of new changes besides having it the same old livable house."

"I hope the kitchen will look good! I wanna make sure it's like the one I always work with" said Lynn Sr nervously. He then sees the large double door fridge and two new stoves. "Never mind! I think I'm gonna love it already!" He then faints when he sees the new dish washer and what looks like some guys who are trying to build a brick oven.

"The dining room things look nice." Rita can see Leon and Sergei both doing some heavy duty carpentry onto some large red wood. "And I think it can carry anything heavy now."

Lily looks in awe at her new toys in the back of Peter Harris's truck and she smiles and has stars in her eyes. Lisa knows her room is bound to be the same, just as long as she can get some new beakers and other stuff.

"This is going to be one big change for your lives louds, kinda like our home too" said Rick.

"Lincoln and Luna are definitely going to love this" said Jesse.

Simon and Stella watch as some other guys carry with them some new bed frames and Chunk arrives with the drums and gear all fixed up. "Yup, Luna and Lincoln are going to love this."

Also doing their part to help are the eagles. They watch over the area and give them full view of how it's going from above with their foot cameras.

Just then Simon gets a call. "Guys, its Sam!" He then answers the call. "What?! Okay, I'll tell them." He puts his phone away.

"So, what the bloody hell did they say?" asked Tabby.

"Is this about Lincoln and Luna?!" asked Rita. Lynn Sr soon regains consciousness.

"They're awake now! Let's go!" said Simon. They all head to their rides and make their way towards the hospital to see Lincoln and Luna awake.

Hero Linc and the others watch them leave. "Alright guys, let's get this whole thing finished and then we can handle with the felons who hurt Lincoln and Luna Spellman" said Hero Linc.

Next to the news on Lincoln and Luna, they were much more looking forward to what they can do to the Stankcos.

**A/N: And that's an aftermath and the loud house is getting some improvements. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/9/20.**


	281. Chapter 281

**Chapter 281**

(_Royal Woods Hospital._)

Lincoln and Luna start to put on their normal clothes, even though it is not easy to do so since they still have their casts on.

Luna puts on her jacket, though it is hard when her left arm is in a cast. "Dude, it is not gonna be a walk in the park with these casts on."

"You're telling me." Lincoln gets onto the wheel chairs. "This suck for me and I know a lot of the others are gonna be helping me around, this sucks big time."

Then Michelle passes Luna her bracelets. "Thanks dude."

"No problem and don't you worry your little white head Lincoln. I can help you up the stairs, but chances one of your sisters will be the ones to have you bathed" replied Michelle.

Lincoln sighs. "Don't have to remind me about that one. By the time Lunes and I got home, it's gonna be all about us until we're healed up. Thanks for the info on helping us out."

"I have to do what I can to serve out my community service for you two and I am willing to do what I can to make sure your both in tip top shape and also try and put some stop when you siblings go too far with their meddling and junk" replied Michelle.

"Like when you stopped the rest of the family from coming over to hug us yesterday" said Lincoln. "You did a nice job with that one, if you haven't then Luna and I would get ever sore if they hugged us both."

"You were both in bed and both healing, I wasn't going to let anyone else make a mistake and have you guys hurt even more" said Michelle.

"By the way, how's the whole home renovations going on?" asked Luna. "I mean the fam came here yesterday and they told us what they were planning to do."

"I don't really know. Sam and Jordan are the only ones who could have that answer and they said they're coming here soon to help you guys get home, though I will be the one to drive you guys back" said Michelle. "It's not an issue with me driving for you right?"

"Not at all man" replied Luna. "We know you might not have your license and the cops and law around here know you're doing the driving for us since we're still banged up and it's all part of your community service. They'll understand."

Just then Sam and Jordan come into the room. "Oh great, you guys are up now" said Sam. "Now come on, we have to take you guys back home ASAP!"

Lincoln and Luna look to each other confused and they look back to Sam and Jordan. "What's going on?"

"No time to answer! We have to go, like now!" said Jordan. "We're gonna have a heavy duty escort there." Michelle grabs their things and all of them head out of the room. Jordan wheels Lincoln out.

They all head out of the hospital and they get into their cars. Lincoln and Luna hop into the purple Ferrari with Michelle driving and Jordan rides with Sam and they drive off back to the Loud House.

"Something tells me it's about to get bad real fast" said Lincoln with concern. He then sees the escort crew arrive and help them get to the house fast.

(_The Loud House._)

A big argument is going on and their holding back the man who is pissed off as hell.

The two cars arrive and they all come out. Michelle helps Lincoln onto his wheel chair and she wheels him to the scene with Luna, Sam and Jordan following.

Lincoln and Luna look to the house. "Whoa! I can see some changes, but she kinda looks the same as she always was" said Luna.

"We're gonna have to go into the house to see what the big changes are" said Lincoln. They then see the crowd of troops and workers in front of the house. "But first, we gotta deal with this." They go over to see what was going on.

They spot Rita and Lynn Sr scolding Lisa, while Lola and Lana trying to grab the parts that flew off and put them into one place, Luan and Lynn grabbing what looked like a metal boot from the roof and Lori and Leni looking at their cars that got blown up and of course Lily is crying and is being tended to by Jesse and Rick is confused at what just happened.

Simon and Stella are looking at what was happening and so were the other friends of Lincoln, Jordan, Luna and Sam.

"What the heck is going on here?" asked Lincoln. They turn around and go to him.

"Dude! It was crazy all over the place! Parts here, parts there and then some laser blasts!" said Tabby.

"Lori and Leni's car got totaled from the whole thing" said Simon. "But I think they're gonna have the fixed up soon."

"A lot of us had to take cover to avoid getting hit by the flying parts of the suit, also Lulu took some serious damage again" said Stella.

"Them smart people are gonna be the ones to help fix up Lulu for ya, they might have to do some big changes so she can last longer and not break" said Liam.

"And all of this started with Lisa" said Jenny. The very name of their little sister was enough to irritate Lincoln and Luna. Sam and Jordan knew they wouldn't like this.

Michelle is confused. "Okay, kinda in the dark here. What the heck did Lisa do?"

Stella speaks for them. "Okay, so everything seemed all fine and junk and then Martin over there." They see the man being held back by Victor. "He was placing down his chest plate suit thing onto the table and he needed a break."

"Then your little sister Lisa saw the device and went over and grabbed it, we saw it all from my drone camera. Then she started fiddling with it and Martin's Tech Sektor suit activated and she started checking it out and she used some kind of small device to plug into it. When Martin came to stop her, she got startled and she accidently knocked over the suit, making it fall over."

Simon speaks next. "The suit went haywire from what Lisa was trying to do and it flew all around the place and sent blast after blast from its hands and it destroyed Lori and Leni's car, then it flew all around the place and hit random things and lost a lot of parts. Then the suit crash landed at the front of your lawn and inches from the van."

Mazzy was next to talk. "The suit was destroyed and that guy is cursing a storm of words and I think he needed that suit or something."

Lincoln and Luna see the FutureTech boss enraged at the little girl and they can hear his cursing.

"I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you! You stupid kid! I'll have you torn apart! I'll fucking dematerialize you into particles! Then I'll clone you, kill you're clones! Bring you back to life, nuke you in the middle of nowhere! I'll send you to the sun! I'm gonna feed you to the Zerg Swarm! Let me kill her!"

Victor is doing his best to hold Martin back. "Dude, calm down! Stop, she's already getting punished man!"

Jack Cyber then starts scanning both cars. "Jesus. This is gonna be a while."

"And that's why you have me" said Gyro. He then uses his magic to try and refabricate the two wrecked cars.

Leni is covering her mouth and has some tears, while Lori counts to ten to calm down. They are both feeling down and almost angered by this.

Lola, Lana, Luan, Lynn and Lucy place all the parts of the suit back in one place. "No all we gotta do is put them back together, does this look easy right?" asked Lynn Jr.

"Kinda like a puzzle, but a lot harder to put together" said Luan. "Might as well get started." They then take the parts and try to see where which part goes. "Where the heck is the head?"

Patriot comes down and he hands the head to Lucy. "Thank you."

"Out of all the irresponsible things you have done! Lisa Loud you are grounded to your room for the whole summer for making all this chaos happen!" said Rita.

"You nearly got Vanzilla hit! We do not want you to do any more of your science stuff until your older siblings and ourselves say otherwise! Do you understand us young lady?!" said Lynn Sr.

Lisa nods and wipes away a few tears. "Y-Yes father, y-yes mother. I …. I didn't mean it … I was … I was just c-curious."

"And look where it got you!" yelled Martin. "You're worse than the other Lisa! I am going to sue you! I will sue you for every last fucking cent! I will make you bankrupt! I will murder all the scientists you have aided! You know what? Fuck it!" Martin uses his tablet and pushes a button.

Victor stops him. "No!" But it's too late and they see a large missile leave the Allied Outpost and they all head a voice.

"** _ Warning: Vacuum Imploder Launched. _ **"

The very sound of that was not good. Victor looks to Martin who is panting in rage. "Where is that thing going? Where did you send it?!"

Martin smiles and looks to Lisa and the others who are shocked. "Hubble science station, somewhere at Lake Huron!" This makes Lisa's eyes go wide, the science crew that fund her work is about to get blown up.

"Dude, destroy the missile!" said Jack Cyber.

"That won't be possible man" said Gyro. "Did you forget that Martin is in charge of this world's science committee as he is with the one in our world? He has the power and Lisa does not. So, what would you say Martin?"

"Who's the fucking genius now huh?! Who is it? Its damn right me!" Martin then puts on the screen of the Super Kirov Airship of the whole thing and they all watch as this mighty super weapon wipes out the small island outpost where the scientists reside.

Martin then fixes his posture and calm down. "There, crisis averted and vengeance is mine. Those family-less science dorks got what they deserve and let this be a warning to anyone who would dare try and hack into FutureTech and the many things I have made!"

Victor sighs. "Good lord, this has not been a good day for any of us. Alright guys, let's get this whole house done with and get the hell out of here. I need some love time with my girlfriend when we get back."

All the troops and workers get back to finishing off the last few things the house needs, mostly cleaning the whole area with any remaining left over junk.

Lisa just stands there and looks to the stern Martin McKenzie. "Next time you try and tinker with my things, I am calling someone dangerous to send something far worse than a soviet-class missile."

Lincoln and Luna then go over to Martin. "Sir, I'm sorry for what my little sister did" said Lincoln.

"The fault was not your boy, this was the fault of someone who thought she could do whatever she wanted" said Martin. "Just know that if she does try and go too far with whatever shit she's got, then remind her this." Martin looks to Lisa. "You're just a 5 year old kid and no one and I mean no one within the high ranks of FutureTech and all the science divisions will ever take you seriously. You are lucky I let you keep all of you winnings and Nobel Prize garbage."

Lisa just backs away and hides behind her mother and father, this was a major concern to them. But they knew Lisa made this all happen and just when they were making good progress with everything else in the house.

Martin then goes over to the loud kids who are assembling the suit. "This is going to need some tinkering back at base. Stand aside children."

Luan, Lucy, Lynn and the twins back off and Martin scans his suit and starts to fix what has been damaged.

Lincoln and Luna look around at everything that has happened. "This was not the homecoming welcome we expected" said Lincoln. "But, at least we're out of the hospital."

They then go over to Lisa who was now crying at the side of the street with Lynn Sr and Rita trying to comfort her. "Lisa, please look at me." Lisa looks to her bug brother on the wheel chair.

"L-Lincoln?"

Lincoln sighs. "Lisa, what you did was by far the stupidest thing you have ever done. We have been through so many talks about this, and yet it never gets to you overtime. I'm sorry Lisa, but getting a major grounding and losing those scientists seem like a fitting punishment. Until you can learn how to respect the privacy of others, I don't think I can be there to hang out or play with you. But should trouble ever come by and bring harm to the family, then we'll come to you."

Lisa understands and Lincoln wheels himself away from her, every one of the loud siblings were feeling bad for Lisa and also upset with her.

Gyro soon finishes with the reconstruction of Lori and Leni's cars. "There, as good as new and good timing as well. I have to get going. Martin, I'm headed back to another world."

Martin just gives him a wave as he starts welding back some loose parts to his suit. Gyro turns into a raven and flies through a small portal.

"That was cool" said Lucy. The rest of the louds go over and they hug Lincoln and Luna, but not too tight.

"We're so glad you two are back home and out of the hospital" said Lori.

"Sorry you guys had to come back home at this moment" said Leni as she hugs Lincoln.

"This madness was more than just Cha-us in it!" joked Luan, but that pun wasn't even funny still.

"Look at you two, coming back like champs and sole survivors too!" said Lynn Jr. She then high fives them.

"I am so happy that you both are okay and no longer hurt, I don't know what would I feel if you both have gotten into something worse, also Great Grandma Harriet is okay with whats been happening to the house" said Lucy.

"We're glad you back home guys!" said the twins.

"Winky! Winky! Lily tries to reach for Lincoln, so Jesse hands the baby over to Lincoln and he lets his 3 year old sister sit onto his lap.

"Hey there Lily, I missed you too." Lincoln kisses her cheek which makes her giggle and hug him.

They then see the parents and Lisa go towards them. "We're happy you're back home guys, though we could've thrown a nice party this was all necessary foe you guys can come and try and sort things out" said Rita.

"Kinda looks like things got sorted out on their own" said Lynn Sr. Then they see the guys start to pack up and Martin getting back into his suit and it powers up.

"Still works, but half the systems have been shot and I need to go back to base and continue with some work." Martin then looks to the louds. "The next time Freezer Burn sends me back here, I am bringing with me some heavy duty backup and more weapons!" He then takes off and flies back to the allied outpost.

Peter Harris goes back to Victor. "Sir, I am so, so sorry this happened. I hope this doesn't mean anything bad will happen for me and the allied outpost Royal-Delta."

Victor then packs up the last gear and the Armadillo transport drives off. "No, no, no., nothing bad will happen to the base. But to you? Yes. Because I am demoting you from the man in charge to second in command."

They are all shocked. Peter Harris mostly. "What?!"

Victor then packs the last tool box into the Dropship. "You heard me retard, you are demoted. A new leading officer will be inbound tomorrow, so I suggest you be ready." He then hops into the chopper. "Enjoy your new home and new life." He then flies off back to the outpost.

They all look to Peter Harris who is looking at the distance. Rick goes to him. "Peter?"

"Not now Rick" replied Peter Harris. He then looks to all of them. "I guess I failed to keep an eye on things when this all happened, I am gonna go back home and not cry in the bathtub because I lost my promotion." He then gets back into his truck and drives off.

Jordan could not believe it. Her god father got demoted because he failed to maintain what happened while all of this was happening. This was turning bad for some of them.

"Well, we might as well just take a look into the house and see what's new" said Luna. They all go to the house, the steps convert into a ramp for Lincoln.

"Well what do you know, that is kinda cool" said Lincoln. Jordan wheels him up the ramp and they see Lulu who is now fixed up and opens the door for them. "Hi Lulu, glad to have you back."

"_ Greetings loud family. It is a true honor to be back in service and assist you all with any problems around the house, I am available when you need me. I will be in the garage recharging. _" The little AI car drives back into the garage and closes the door.

"Something tells me Martin made lots of changes to her, she doesn't seem the same as we remember" said Lana. They look to Lisa, who felt ashamed at what her actions have caused.

Patriot and Valkyrie with their chicks riding them sit onto Lincoln's shoulders. "Glad to see you guys back and I am so happy to be back home."

They enter the house and see how nice it kinda looked.

The walls seemed the same as it was when they lived in it. But they see a brand new blue couch and two new arm chairs, the fire place has been pained a new and they see a new TV and game consoles and a new computer for the living room and coffee table.

The pictures have been restored and are all back on the walls of the staircase, but they notice the fish tank is gone because it is now part of the wall that divides between the dining room and kitchen, so they have some view of what's happening in the kitchen and see the fish swim by and over them. The fish tank goes over the archway that leads to the kitchen.

"This is so awesome!" said Lana as she and Lola look to the fish swimming around. All the fish are intact, but they notice some new sea-based fish. A crab, hermit crab and banner fish.

The dining room's table looked kinda fancy with some fine carvings to the side and sturdy chairs. All the windows around the house are new and clean.

The parent's room seems the same, but now it has a bathroom added to the side of the walk-in closet and the bed is new along with the pillows and sheets. They did not get new ties for Lynn Sr.

But Lynn Sr was looking forward to the kitchen and his eyes go wide at what he sees. Large double door refrigerator, two stoves/ovens, two sinks and dishwashers, lots of food in all the cabinets and some foreign spices, new cooking utensils and table for breakfast times and what made it better, near the doorway of the backyard is a brick over for pizza and the smoke is going to come into a compartment in the basement, which the smoke will be converted into energy for the house.

Bills won't be a problem anymore if they use the Brick oven.

Lynn Sr looks around the kitchen and his eyes turn into stars. "Th-This is …. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

"Ahem!" He sees his kids looking to him sternly. He realizes what he just said. "Well, you guys are also the best thing that has ever happened to me and that will never change."

They decide to leave him be with the kitchen as they all head upstairs and check out their rooms.

All of the rooms are still the same, not much has changed except for the cleanliness and some new plugs at the walls and now lighting.

Lisa has all of her computers back, Lily enjoys her new toys, Lana and Lola are happy that their things have been restored, Lucy has a new coffin and it's black with nice red interior, Lynn Jr sees some brand new sports gear she can try out.

Lana is happier with the new bathroom, the bathtub got a bit bigger and they have two shower heads and two sinks with a large mirror and next to it is the medicine cabinet and Lynn is planning to test the new toilet and Lana will be waiting. Why is that a good thing again?

Luan's room has a bit more space since it was expanded slightly and she can have more stuff in there and now there is a closet.

Leni and Lori's room has an even large walk-in closet and for good emergencies they get their own bathroom now! Many of their things have been restored and they have new beds.

Lincoln and Luna didn't mind if the bunk bed was still there, it felt normal for them to have. Though Luna will have a hard time climbing with a cast on her left arm, so she and Lincoln will have to stay on a mattress on the ground until they're both patched up.

Lincoln has a new laptop and Luna's instruments are repaired and looking good as new.

The two of them look around the place and Michelle comes in with their clothes from yesterday all folded up. "You guys okay in here?"

"We are and thanks for the assist. You can go and check if the others need some help" said Lincoln. Michelle nods and she leaves them be.

Lincoln, Luna and Jordan look around, Lincoln just looks out the window and Luna and Jordan sit onto the bean bag chairs. "This is some change huh baby bro?" asked Luna.

"Sure is, what was almost deadly became a life saver and what was almost a great thing nearly turned to something worse" said Lincoln.

"At least be greatful everything is new and improved and I do question why Lori and Leni are getting a bathroom and not the other rooms" said Jordan.

"They might have had their reasons for doing this" said Luna. "On the bright side, no long line in the bathroom anymore." They all chuckle at that.

Lincoln smiles and he looks to the backyard and sighs. '_Time to start a new change once again and I just hope Lisa can see the true error of her ways. She made things worse, almost as worse as the many times we have faced unparalleled odds._'

Lincoln then looks to the note Simon left for them on the table, it was an invitation to his birthday party at Spunk E. Pigeons. That is something they all look forward to.

**A/N: Come tomorrow is the birthday of Simon Sharp and things are looking kinda good for the Louds. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/10/20.**


	282. Chapter 282

**Chapter 282**

(_July 30, Spunk E. Pigeons Pizza-Palooza._)

A lot of kids are enjoying themselves within this animatronics entertainment pizzeria and though most would be uncomfortable, the kids enjoy the animatronics.

As they run around and play with whatever they want, one area is kept away from them and that's where the party is happening. The Birthday Party of Simon Sharp, little brother to Sam Sharp. Also with them are their parents, Reginald and Amy.

Simon looks around and feels kinda happy to be there, this was the one thing he always wanted on his birthday. But that was like when he was 10, still this seemed okay with him.

Sam then goes to her little brother. "You enjoying yourself bro?"

Simon eats his pizza slice and drinks his soda. "This is actually kinda nice, even though this was something wanted when I was ten, this seems okay and what matters is that the people I know and love are here as well."

"Well, at least your happy son and we did our best to make sure we got the place for your birthday and made sure no one else was planning to take this birthday area as well" replied Reginald.

"We're glad you're enjoying yourself and it's only a matter of time before your friends get here" said Amy. "And the cake will be out soon too, and it is your favorite."

Sam then notices some people coming. "And it looks like we got friendly company." Simon also sees his friends and a few of the louds. Stella, Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Liam, Tabby, Richie, Flat Tire, Jenny, Christina and the twins? And also Michelle? They seem to be carrying gifts with them.

"Hey glad you guys came." Simon goes over and high fives with his pals and/or fist bumps with them.

"This is your birthday dude, so of course we would come and we brought you some gifts" said Richie.

"Cool, and why Lana and Lola are here?" asked Simon as he points to the twins.

"They had no plans for today and wanted to have some fun here, I hope that's not gonna be a problem" said Lincoln.

Simon looks to the twins who show him they're presents and say to him. "Happy Birthday Simon!"

"Not at all dude, also a lot of kids they're age are already playing around but are being held away from the birthday area" replied Simon. "You guys can place the gifts over there."

"I got this guys." Michelle takes all of their gifts and she places them onto the nearby table that is going to be next to the cake and she decides to wait there and keep watch of it.

"Which makes me as, what the heck are you and Luna doing here? Aren't you guys still kinda hurt?" asked Sam as she goes over and she kisses Luna. "We don't want you guys getting hurt here."

"Not an issue babe" replied Luna. "Linc and I can manage and if something does happen then we either take it with pride or we head on home."

"Okay then, just try and be careful guys and don't forget to have some fun" replied Sam.

Lana and Lola head on to play all while making sure no one messes with Simon's birthday. Simon chuckles and he looks to Lincoln. "And I can only assume you left the eagles back home for a good reason right?"

"Yeah, we didn't want them to get overcrowded around here, but in truth they're above the establishment and they brought their chicks with them" replied Lincoln.

(_Outside on the roof._)

Patriot and Valkyrie are both on the watch and at the same time tending to their three chicks Harrier, Artemis and Freya.

Harrier tries to run off and jump off the area, but Patriot grabs him in time and brings him back to the rest of his sisters. They have been noticing how restless their chicks are, and even though they are starting to grow up a little, they know they won't be ready until mid-August for when they actually have their large feathers on the wings.

(_Back inside._)

"So, Luan here as well?" asked Simon. He's being cautious just in case.

"As much fun as it would be for Luan to be at a birthday party and be the entertainment. She decided not to" replied Luna. "She said something about taking a nice break from the gigs and enjoying her new room and small bed for Mr. Coconuts." (_Yeah, the guys at FutureTech made a small bed for her dummy. Why? No idea._)

"Huh, for a minute there I thought she'd be with you guys trying to crack some jokes and puns, but I guess this is okay" replied Simon. "But to be honest, I kinda am glad she's not here. There could be a large swarm of kids who would enjoy seeing her as a clown." Lincoln knows that one.

Stella then goes to Simon and hugs him, and then gives him a quick kiss. "Nice to be here to celebrate the birthday of the boy I truly adore huh?"

Simon chuckles and looks to his girlfriend and both are in a love daze once more. "I feel like my life is complete with you around me, thanks for coming."

Stella gives him another sweet kiss to the lips. "Of course I had to come, and I put on some chocolate flavored lip gloss just for the occasion."

Simon chuckles. "Yup, you seem to know me all too well." The parents of Simon smile seeing this, they're little boy has a girl in his life and they both are devoted to each other, just as if they were Lincoln and Jordan, or Luna and Sam.

They then break away from each other. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's play some cool games while we're here" said Simon.

"Yeah!" Simon and his pals head on over to the arcade area that was nearby and they enjoy what games they have. Michelle keeps a close eye on Lincoln all the while making sure no kids would go near the gifts for Simon Sharp.

Lana and Lola run into some of their friends from the school and enjoy their time in the ball pit.

Luna sits next to Sam and her parents. "So, anything planned for next month?" asked Reginald. "School begins at the end of August and Sam and Simon are planning to get prepared."

"Dang right we are" replied Sam. "When school begins, Simon will be in middle school alongside your brother, and their pals, gals and you and I will be above the high school rank, but not in the senior's category, yet."

"I'm as stoked as you are and we all know that when school does begin …. We gotta be saying goodbye to one loud" said Luna as she feels a little upset. "Not gonna be the same without Lori being around the place."

They can all tell that Luna is not feeling stoked about that one, there me be a lot of ups and downs between the rocker and the eldest among the siblings but deep down they care for each other, and they know Lincoln is feeling this weight and so do the other louds.

"Just hang in there Lunes" said Sam. "Even though Lori won't be around, she'll always come by and visit and call as well. Just hang in there."

"But with all things set aside, any word from that outpost base outside of town?" asked Amy.

"Not yet Mrs. Sharp. We did recall that Jordan's godfather got demoted, and we know why. He didn't do much to keep an eye on things when the house and hold was being renovated and that kinda resulted in his first failure, so probably later there's going to be some new big time guy running the shots there, but they have to go by the word of Linc's hero self that the base is under my command as well as Lincoln and Jordan's" replied Luna.

Reginald chuckles. "A lot of things are happening and it's not easy trying to keep up."

"Got the feeling too Mr. Sharp" replied Luna.

"And what about Michelle? Has she been anything else but over protective and helpful?" asked Amy.

"Well, she's constantly keeping a close eye on Lincoln and I, she's the one who helps him get down the stairs and at times Linc feels kinda awkward by it. But I think the most awkward for him is when Lori, Leni, myself or Luan have to bathe him and he is not in it for that" replied Luna. "I mean we're used to sharing the bathroom, but this seems to be a level within Lincoln he is not comfortable with."

Sam chuckles. "Just like when I did the same for Simon when he got hurt, he was as red as a tomato from me giving him a bath and he wanted me to get out so he could do it himself, but I was not gonna let him have it."

Luna chuckles. "Little bros huh? Nice to chill and guide, but hard when it comes to personal and privacy." They all laugh and start to chat a bit.

(_With the others._)

Lincoln and Jordan both finish the fishing arcade game and get their tickets. "This is nice, well not as nice as Gus', but still it's okay" said Lincoln.

"We got approximately one thousand and five hundred and sixty two tickets, shall we keep going?" asked Jordan as she has the tickets in hand.

"I think we should we never know when we might come back here again" said Lincoln. "Also I think there's something we can both get together." Lincoln and Jordan both see the large box of Pokemon cards on the wall, the box contains 4 boxes and the Pokemon region? Alola.

Jordan smiles. "Would be cool to have some and maybe we can be able to clash against Simon when the time is right, these cards are still being played and collected."

"Then let's keep the game flowing" said Lincoln. They both head onto the one place where they have the most tickets, the basketball tosser. "Time for some bank shots! Lynn would've loved to be here for this one."

"Why didn't the others come with anyway?" asked Jordan. "I thought they wanted to come to Spunk E. Pigeons?"

"They did, but then some things came up and they have to go and attend their daily activates" replied Lincoln. "Lori is hanging out back at the house with Carol, Roy and Becky. Leni, Mom and Dad are at work. Luan is enjoying her expanded room still. Lynn is having some early practice for the summer Roller Derby. Lucy is having a meeting with her morticians club on the return of Haiku and Lisa and Lily are also back home and Lisa is showing Lily how to read a book.

"Speaking of which, how is Lisa?" Simon and Stella approach them. "Is she doing okay after what happened?"

Lincoln sighs. "She is kinda upset after what she did and how it all turned bad real fast, but she's doing her best to manage. Being grounded for the whole summer is kinda a total bummer for her, but she's willing to go through with it, but to make up for her actions she's going to be spending some time with Lily."

Stella sighs. "Lisa brought this onto herself and she should've known better, some little genius she turned out to be."

"I know, I know. I kinda feel bad for her, and chances Peter Harris might be against her now too" replied Lincoln.

Simon looks to Jordan. "How is your god father by the way? Still upset?"

"He is" replied Jordan. "He hasn't responded to the calls from my mom and dad or to myself, I think he's trying to cope with what happened and see what he can do once the new command of the outpost has arrived and tomorrow we have to go there to check out the place and its changes."

"All this just to see the advanced futuristic suit from the smart guy" said Simon. "Also, where the heck are Sully and Mazzy? I thought they'd be here too."

"They had other plans for today, but Luna brought the presents they wanted to give you here, they're over by the other gifts and I think you might like em."

"Well, at least we're all here and we're all going to have some fun, but Simon is what matters today too" replied Stella as she kisses his cheek.

This makes Simon blush and he kisses her back. Lincoln and Jordan chuckle at this, reminds them of themselves when they started dating and making things work out, but deep down they were worried that Simon and Stella might go through some bumps on the road, just as they did.

(_Skip, later._)

Lincoln, Jordan, Simon, Stella and the others make it back after some game time and they have a few cool stuff from the prize counter.

Sam and Luna and the parents notice this. "Hey guys, looks like you all had some fun and prizes too" said Luna.

"We did and we are bound to challenge you next time Simon Sharp" said Lincoln and Jordan who have Pokemon cards with them now.

Simon chuckles and looks to them with determination. "Oh it is so on. Though, I wanna do it when you're out of the wheel chair, I don't wanna end up seeing you hurt man."

"I think we can work with that" replied Lincoln. Let's see what the others got as their prizes from the arcade area.

Liam and Tabby pitched in their tickets and both of them got some cool shades for the summer, Richie used his tickets and got himself a fake gold chain necklace, Flat Tire got some small Rubik cube dice for his bike as a decoration, Jenny got herself some stickers that are now on her backpack and Christina just used her tickets to get some small and colorful hairclips.

Stella decided not to get anything, and the same goes with Simon.

"Well, you're just in time kiddo. Time of the big reveal!" said Reginald. "Bring it in fellas!"

The doors to the kitchen open and walking through are a wall of staff who are protecting what is being carried, the twins Lola and Lana see this and they know what it is, they put on some shades and they help escort the staff and fend off any of the other kids who wanna know what it is, when they make it to the table they place it down and Simon's eyes turn into sparkles seeing this. "What?!"

It was a chocolate cake, with bits of Hershey's within and all in the shape of a Pokemon Simon adores, Kyurem.

Simon is awe struck and just looks at the cake as if he were in some kind of trance. They all smile and gather near the cake and start to sing happy birthday to Simon Sharp, yeah he's not even paying attention to them and just looking at the cake still.

When they finish the song they notice Simon is just looking to the cake. "Simon? Sweetie you okay?" asked Amy.

Sam goes over to her brother and she waves her hands in front of him. "Guys, I think we lost Simon."

They all go over and he's not responding to any of them. "Looks like the cake got to him and from what I recall this is kinda his favorite Pokemon" said Stella. She then kisses his cheek. "And not even that can break him free."

Simon then walks to the cake without looking at everyone else and he blows on the candle and he snaps out of it. "Whoa what just happened? I blacked out!" He then looks to the cake and then he goes over and hugs his parents. "This is so cool! Thanks mom and dad!"

Reginald and Amy smile. "Your sister was the one who knows about the cake and how it's made. This was all her idea" replied Reginald.

Simon looks to Sam who smiles. "I may have caught you playing your Pokemon game and using that big guy every time, you always seemed to like him the most." But then she's caught off guard by Simon hugging her, Sam smiles and she hugs him back. "Happy birthday little bro."

They then see some kids who were trying to get to the party area, the staff are doing their best to keep them away. "You think they should do some changes to the party place so kids won't see the cake next time?" asked Christina.

"Yeah, they should" replied Jenny. Then she has an idea. "I know what to do guys!" She then goes over and talks to one of the staff, the woman nods and she turns on the animatronics and the kids are distracted.

"Smart move there Jenny" said Richie.

"Thanks, I know how the kids here work when it comes to having fun" said Jenny. She then puts on some shades. "All in a day's work for a young journalist." (_Cue CSI: Miami them song._)

Flat Tire looks around. "Where the heck is that song coming from?"

They then begin to eat the cake and also enjoy the large pepperoni, ham and bacon pizza that just came out. Now this is a birthday Simon will never forget.

Soon, Simon was allowed to check on his presents. Michelle brings them over. "Those other kids are relentless when they see nicely wrapped presents. Jeez!"

Liam and Tabby pitched in and what Simon got are some books about the history of anime, Flat Tire and Richie both got him some cool attachments and décor for his bike, Jenny and Christina pitched in and got him some stylish new clothes for when school begins, Luna got him some new headphones and in Pokemon theme, from Sully and Mazzy they got him some sneakers that are also Pokemon themed.

Lincoln and Jordan pitched in and Simon's eyes go wide. It was an action figure of Kyurem himself, and this made Simon feel as if he was about to die a heart attack and from his girlfriend Stella she got him a colorful bracelet that glows in the dark and yes it is Pokemon themed as Zapdos and she also got him a hat that looks like the one Ash Ketchum wore.

And just when things were turning out awesome, it got better. Sam got her little brother a Cellphone case and in Pokemon theme and Simon's parents got him a brand new bike?! Not Pokemon themed, but he can do with this mountain born bicycle.

This is a birthday Simon will never forget.

(_Royal-Delta Outpost._)

Peter Harris drives in and he parks his pick-up truck and he goes over to the crowd of troops near the runway. It was time to meet the new man in charge. He was not looking forward to this. '_This is not my day at all._'

All the troops felt bad that Peter Harris won't be in command, but they gotta listen to FutureTech on this one.

They then spot a very familiar aircraft, but to Peter Harris. "What in the hell?"

Coming in for a landing is a Star Wars based Imperial Transport and coming out is the man in charge and they all salute. Peter Harris also salutes. '_I really, really hate this so much._'

**A/N: And a Happy Birthday to Simon Sharp, but I can't say much to the one is "_ Spells and Louds _" and who is this new man in charge of the base Royal-Delta? Find out in the next chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/11/20.**


	283. Chapter 283

**Chapter 283**

(_July 31, Outpost Royal-Delta at the outskirts of Royal Woods._)

The convoy of loud vehicles along with Sam's car and the Rosato can have arrived into the base and they park themselves next to the Allied Armor Facility as a Guardian Tank drives by.

They all come out of the vehicles, though Michelle is the one driving Luna's car, and as she gets out she gets Lincoln's wheel chair from the trunk and helps him onto it. "There, all set and ready."

"Thanks Michelle" replied Lincoln. Jordan and her parents come out and she helps push her boyfriend.

Lisa looks around the base and she sees all the snipers on the walls with their eyes on her. "Lisa, this is only for a day, once we head back home then we'll continue your grounding" said Rita.

"Yes mother" replied Lisa. Lisa is there to see this new officer in charge of the place, Lincoln vouched for her to come, so she can bear witness this new man in charge.

Then a limo arrives and coming out is none other than Mayor Davis. She see the families and waves to them. "I'm here because I heard about someone taking Peter Harris' place as the leader and I have to meet this person."

They all make their way to the Construction Yard, but then they see Jordan's godfather doing some last minute checkups on some vehicles and he sees them. "Hey guys, just my first day on the job as …. Second in command. Isn't this my best day ever. Yay."

They can tell how ticked off he is, then he sees Lisa. "And what the hell is she doing here?"

"I wanted her to come along and see who the new leader is so we can all get accustomed to whoever it is" said Lincoln. "Is this new person in charge here?"

Peter sighs. "Well that person is a she and yes she is here and headed to us right now." They all turn around and they see a new kind of vehicle. It looks like a scorpion shaped vehicle, its legs are treads and it has large scorpion claws on the front and the tail looks like a laser tower and the red cockpit hides the driver.

Lincoln and Simon look in awe. "Now that is so cool!"

The vehicle stops in front of them with a roar and the cockpit opens and they see her. having jet black hair that reaches her neck and is turned into a bun, she is at the same height as Rita and what makes her stand out is her uniform, it looks like an Imperial Officers uniform from Star Wars, only she has a lot of medal on her right side and it has some red and black streaks on the side of her pants.

"Greetings people of Royal Woods." She steps off the vehicle and stands in front of them. "My name is high ranking commander Elizabeth Krennic, I was once the supreme officer for the outposts under the command of Lord Hollow Cabal of the New Galactic Jennerit Empire."

Her last name shocks Lincoln, Jordan, Simon, Stella and Lisa. Then Jordan asks. "Question, is your brother Orson Krennic the one who died on the beaches of Scarif?"

She looks onto Jordan. "You catch up quickly, yes it was my brother Orson who died on the beaches of Scarif and I defy him for his arrogance and incompetence to the old Empire. I was recruited by Lord Hollow after the Empire's defeat and have now been part of the new rule of an even greater Empire and I shall do my duties in ensuring I follow commands and plans of whatever you three have got."

Lincoln, Jordan and Luna have no clue what else to say about this woman. She seems more responsible than Peter ever could be, and that kinda makes him upset even more.

"Okay, so I guess you're now in charge of this place and we should contact you for any signs of trouble?" asked Sam.

"Yes you may, but the first one to gain the call from any of you should either be from Peter Harris of any of the communications officers than it is reported to me" replied Elizabeth.

"Wow. That is … Wow" said Simon. "So, what the heck is that thing?" He points to the large Scorpion Shaped Vehicle.

"That? That is a Scorpion Tank, built as a sturdy combat vehicle and infiltration specialist. It can tunnel into the ground and go undetected, the claws are used to clamp down small targets so that tail can fire its laser and a critical spot. This also acts as a long range combat vehicle and belongs to the faction known as the Brotherhood of Nod, a close ally to your hero counterparts."

They all had no words to say anymore, a new ally and new tech that is beyond dangerous to what is in the outpost now.

"Expect more new technology to come soon" said Elizabeth. "Also, what is she doing here?" she points to Lisa, and then four Droidekas come in and surround her with their shields and blasters ready.

Seeing these Separatist droids shocks them, but kinda scares Lynn Sr.

"Stop. Stop" said Lincoln. "I'll vouch for her, I wanted her to come here and see the new person in charge and see if she has anything else to say."

Lisa then steps up. "I know ….. I know I have sparked some kind of deep and unstoppable feud between me and the man who runs FutureTech and I can see that you have been informed about me and what I have done. But I can assure you that I will take my long punishment with full shame and I will not engage in any form of science unless it is for taking down or tracking anyone who may cause trouble to my family. I hope this won't make things hard between me and this base."

Elizabeth looks to her sternly. "You have been dubbed as a potential threat to the Allied Outpost and soon to the Royal Defenders. They already have one Lisa to deal with and we do not need another one."

The Droidekas stand down and back off. Elizabeth then goes over to Lisa. "Should you try anything else with your careless actions of science and invention, then I will not hesitate to fire another super weapon onto one of your scientist organizations. Do I make myself clear?"

Lisa nods. "Y-Yes." She doesn't want more of her scientist friends to end up like the last ones, and she already has lost 3 of them when they heard what happened. They don't want any part in what she does anymore, and she can understand that.

Elizabeth Krennic looks to the louds. "You all know that those orders are from Martin McKenzie and FutureTech, and it is only a matter of time before the Royal Defenders are told about this and they will be making tough and unpredictable decisions."

"We understand, things have gotten from bad to worse when Lisa made the guy upset" said Leni. "We're not really that upset anymore and just wanna see if Lisa can pull out her genius and barely care about others privacy phase."

"We had phases when we were babies and toddlers, but none of them were ever literally life threatening" replied Lori.

Elizabeth smiles. "Good, now let me show you all what has been newly installed within this outpost, some you all might see a bit terrifying." She then looks to Peter Harris. "The list please."

Peter sighs and hands her the tablet. They can see just how upset Jordan's God father has become and he's got his sights onto Lisa Loud for this whole thing.

Lisa had never thought her actions would lead to this. Anger the most brilliant mind of the realms, a science facility wiped out, have one of their allies become demoted and the whole outpost being commanded by someone whit the attitude of a loyal soldier.

"Alright, follow me then." they all follow Elizabeth as she leads them through the new structures within the base. "That there is the new Headquarters to this base." They spot the large black citadel like building with red energy flowing through it. "That is a Nod Support Crawler and that is where I am outposted, it can take flight and act as a mobile combat platform when trouble has gone into critical."

"Now that is huge!" said Stella.

"Looks way bigger than the MCV" said Rick. "Damn, this place is getting some major upgrades."

Then Lucy asks the woman. "I do have one thing to ask?"

"And what might that be child?" said Elizabeth.

"What about these things?" Lucy points to the 4 Droideka's escorting them.

"Ah. Those Droidekas have been given to this outpost by the ally of the Royal Defenders and there are bound to be more Star Wars based weapons inbound soon, these are just the start and no we are not getting Battledroids, those things are weak and easy to destroy and not as bright as we think they are."

Lana raises her hand but Elizabeth answers for her. "You may ride them."

Lana looks to the droids in excitement and she hops onto one of the Droidekas, the droid helps her up and she's now on its head. "Wow! It's like riding a horse!" They needed to keep an eye on her so she won't fall.

They soon make it to the new Nod Armor facility. "This is where we build the Brotherhoods most lethal and dangerous vehicles." Elizabeth then shows them the vehicles all in line and with no pilots in them. "These vehicles are all on stand by and have no one in them to pilot, yet. We are still awaiting the new troops."

"So, what the heck are these vehicles?" asked Lynn Jr. "Some of them look kinda wicked."

"The Avenger Tank, a medium armored weapon that acts as a mainline battle tank. The Raider buggy, fast and ruthless with its bullet rounds. The Attack Bike, armed with rocket launchers and faster than the buggy. Spider Tank, dangerous alone, more lethal when in numbers for they can link they're laser webs to make it stronger. The Flame Tank, powerful vehicles that will baptize their enemies into the flame and also leave behind a trail of fire. Centurion mechs, mighty walkers that can hold the line with their shields and send devastating rounds with their heavy cannons. The Marauder, fat and versatile vehicle that can be armed with toxic shrapnel rounds. Specters, long range artillery vehicles. Mantis Tank, launches a cluster of rockets and can be armed with deadly war heads for long range assaults and the Reckoner, a powerful transport that can tunnel underground and send troops into the fight with the enemy completely oblivious to anything."

"Wow! This stull seems almost way overkill" said Jordan.

"More like overkill already" said Luan. "Why have these anyway? We don't have any lethal threats in Royal Woods."

"FutureTech is being cautious, ever since the incident involving Lisa Loud and Martin McKenzie, things are now on edge and change is coming in the form of new defenses and protocols and I am someone who stands by them" replied Elizabeth.

"Are there going to be more vehicles inbound?" asked Jesse.

"We are awaiting the new and power housed Nod technology. The Avatar, the Widow Tank and the Aftershock, they could be useful for any critical operations within this world and are pretty much beyond any form of war technology" said Elizabeth.

Luna is confused. "As cool as it is to have some bigger and badder defenses, there is not war ma'am. Just some old enemies trying to make things troublesome for us dude."

"True, but we must remain vigilant" said Elizabeth. "We don't know what we could be facing soon, now let us proceed to the airfield." They continue to follow her, while at the same time Lincoln was having some concerning thoughts about all of this.

They soon make it to the airfield and see the new and versatile aircraft being placed and also awaiting new pilots. "Here we have the Venom, dangerous anti-air and anti-surface missiles and are deadly when in numbers and can enter stealth. Cobra strike gunships, deadly anti-surface aircraft. Salamander, a large missile launcher aircraft that can also burn the surface with deadly napalm launchers. Vertigo bomber, and as the name implies this is a bombed and it may also enter stealth. Basilisk Warship, AI controlled and sends deadly beams of energy onto anything in the air and on land and lastly we have the Medusa, a powerful warship that can send out an EMP beam and create an EMP blast zone."

"We are still awaiting a new aircraft, the Nod Leviathan and yes all of this is necessary" said Elizabeth.

They all look to Peter Harris. "What are you guys looking at me for? This wasn't my idea."

"This seems way too much and way too much black and red" said Lola.

"This is the traditional color of the faction and they would rather have their most formidable and deadly arsenal at the disposal of this base, for they also know of the many problems this world has" said Elizabeth.

Then Lincoln asks. "Can we see the Super Weapons?"

Elizabeth sighs. "Sadly I cannot allow you all permission to see the super weapons that have been secretly built here. Those are orders from FutureTech and to the Royal Defenders. I am not allowed to let anyone, not even the second command see the weapons."

They all figured she might say that. "We understand dude, this is a big change and a lot of things have gone from bad to worse real fast, we just hope this won't cause any more trouble than it has now" said Luna.

Elizabeth smiles seeing how they all understand about all of this. "Thank you for understanding and seeing that this is the new order. But I will tell you about the super weapon that was launched days ago. The Vacuum Imploder is a weapon that was built for the Soviet Union after the time liner was altered after the death of Albert Einstein."

Hearing that news scares Lisa.

"The weapon was made when the Nuclear Missile did not exist anymore and unlike the Old Russian born warhead, the Vacuum Imploder uses stolen Allied Tech and once it lands smack dab onto a target it explodes, but the fire is then sucked back into a black hole like area that will also suck in anything else around it. Those in the middle of the implosion are crushed until it is over, next to nothing can survive the epicenter of the blast, not even aircraft can't escape it."

They all felt like fear just hit their minds and made them feel like the devil just came. "Well, now that is all said and done, shall we have something to eat? There are new foods being served in the food court nearby." they follow Elizabeth through the base and head for the food court.

She then looks to Peter Harris. "Second command, please head to the main power cores and see if they are working at full capacity, inform me of any situations."

Peter Harris has his tablet ready. "Yeah, okay."

"What was that?" asked Elizabeth Krennic in a stern tone.

Peter sighs. "Yes ma'am, I will do that right now." Peter then walks off to do his new job.

Jordan didn't like what was happening, she was now worried that her god father is going to have some kind of personal issues with everything that is happening. She only hopes things won't go bad or worse.

The others also notice this. Peter Harris had a good role in this base since they encountered the Heroes of the other world, and now his new role is making him look petty and small and he does not like it.

They soon make it to the Food court and see the troops stand up and salute to the woman. "At ease." The all proceed to eat their food and the Royal Woods group sees what the new food was being served and sure enough Lynn was going for the spicy food.

(_Skip, nighttime Royal Woods._)

All of the louds are fast asleep and Lincoln had just finish tucking in Lisa for bed. He can tell she's in deep turmoil for what she has done. '_This is some change that won't be easy to go by and I hope we can make it all work._'

He then walks to his room, but he does pass by and high five Lynn who walks back from using the bathroom, again. Those spicy meatball subs and chicken wings got to her good and then he sees Lana close the bathroom door and he swears he saw her with her toilet plunger.

'_At least there are some things that haven't changed around here._' Lincoln then enters the room he shares with Luna and he sees his big sister double checking her ranged weapon and putting it away.

"Hey sis, I'm gonna make one last message to Jordan then head to bed" said Lincoln.

Luna goes to Lincoln, gives him a hug and kisses his forehead. "I know what this is about bro. Have a good night little brother and see you in the morning." she then breaks from the hug and helps Lincoln out of his wheel chair and onto his bed, then she goes to her top bunk.

Lincoln smiles. "Good night sis." He then grabs his phone from the night stand and lays down onto his lower bunk and sends Jordan a message.

Lincoln: _You awake beautiful?_

Jordan: _Just got changed into my sleepwear handsome and I'm in bed now, Ajax is fast asleep and so are my parents. Though my dad is in his study and going through some stuff, and I know we all are. How's Lisa?_

Lincoln: _She still feels kinda bad and also blames herself for all of this over the top changes. It'll be a while before she can be her usual self, but I think she wants to make some changes to herself before her punishment is over by the end of the month._

Jordan: _We all have to go through this. I'm more worried about my Godfather, he doesn't seem to be okay with being placed as second in command after he didn't do his job right. That FutureTech guys really hates Lisa._

Lincoln: _If I can recall what Hero Linc said, Martin defies their Lisa for her reckless experiments and heartless forms of studies. Which might be the one thing he sees in the Lisa of our world._

Jordan: _We have a lot to talk to them when they come here to hang out don't we?_

Lincoln: _We do and maybe we can get them to make things right, but who knows when we can see our hero selves again. They might be busy so we have to try and get through this. On the plus side, we got some cool Star Wars stuff coming, so that's nice._

Jordan: _Gotta love those Droidekas and whatever else is coming. Well, it's getting late now, see you in the morning Linc._

Lincoln: _Goodnight Jordan Rosato, I love you my darling beautiful dodge ball queen._

Jordan: _And a goodnight to you Lincoln Lou, I love you too my charming handsome dodge ball king._

Lincoln and Jordan hang up at the same time and they both lay down and look onto the ceiling. They both don't know what else is coming for them as August starts tomorrow, but they know they can all get through it. They hope.

(_Royal Woods Airport._)

A woman with blonde hair and at her 20's comes out of the place and she has five bags with her. She's wearing a white tank top, dark blue short sleeved jacket, black jeans and red shoes like Lori's and she looks around. '_Hello Royal Woods. Jessica Carson has arrived, I wonder how Lincoln and his family and friends are doing._'

She then hails a cab and gets ready to look for her friends from Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel, and the place she'll be staying at.

**A/N: Big and dangerous changes are no upon them and someone has come to say hello and have some summer fun with them. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/12/20.**


	284. Chapter 284

**Chapter 284**

**In collaboration with Vasmasdas1.**

(_August 1, Royal Woods._)

We see Luna driving in her car and not behind her is Lori and Leni in their rides and all of them are inbound to their dad's restaurant. The rest of the loud siblings are there with them as well as Jordan Rosato. Rita is at home doing the gazette while Lisa is still grounded.

Now let's go back and recall that Luna is still not capable of driving due to her left arm being down for the count so Michelle is driving them to Lynn's Table for some lunch time.

"So, you looking forward to Stella's Birthday on August 5?" asked Jordan as she looks out the window.

"Heck yeah I am and I am so glad we did some shopping for her gift yesterday, the whole event will be at her house" said Lincoln. "Chances Simon must've gotten her something special."

Michelle then notices. "There they are right now." they spot Simon and Stella wave to them as they pass by with their bikes.

"Always out there and having some one on one time like lovers, I tell you what you and all your pals have such a very unexpected and yet very sweet relationship with the ladies in your lives. I got high hope you and you're friends will last long with this love thing" replied Michelle.

"We have that hopes too dude" said Luna. "Lori did have that one once when we all thought Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were once a thing, but now they're not and we're okay with it."

"I still recall when the whole Casagrande family came over and overreacted with everything about us" said Jordan. "So glad that was all over."

"Speaking of which, did Ronnie Anne and Sid say anything about coming by to visit you dudes?" asked Luna towards Lincoln and Jordan.

"They said they'll either tell us or surprise us and chances it could be a surprise" replied Lincoln. "But we may never know, all we can do is remain vigilant for when they do come."

They continue they're drive and watch as some Raider Buggies drive by. "Times like this kinda makes me miss the old patrols around town huh?" said Lincoln.

"Same here dude, kinda feel a bit bad that Peter Harris has to take the new role of being second command and junk. He still not feeling like a good sport little Rosato?" said Luna.

"He rarely calls and says he's busy. I think he's going through some stuff and it's making him feel kinda low." Jordan just watches out the window and Lincoln places a hand onto her shoulder, she appreciates this, but she still feels bad about her God father and what he has to go through now. Just then Jordan sees someone. "Stop!"

Michelle screeches to a halt and so do the vehicles behind them. "What? What? What is it? What happened?"

Jordan lowers the window and she looks closely to the person waiting at the bus stop not too far.

Long blonde hair. Wearing a white tank top, orange leather jacket with blue flower patterns, black leggings and blue and white shoes. Jessica Carson. The eldest daughter to the Carson family and their friend from the Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel.

The others notice her and they stick their heads out of the vehicles. "Jessica Carson?"

The woman notices them. "Oh-M Gosh! Hey guys!" She goes over to them. "Huh, I was expecting to run into you guys sooner or later, and just my luck."

"What the heck are you doing here in town?" asked Lincoln.

"Just planning on a nice one month visit before I head off to college. I just wanted to look for any good restaurants around your nice little town. "Jessica notices Lincoln's left leg in the cast. "What the heck happened to your leg?" Jessica then sees Luna. "And what happened to your arm?" She then sees Michelle. "And who the heck is this?"

Lincoln and the others chuckle. "We have a lot to tell you Jessica, hop on in. We're about to head to our dad's restaurant and a lot of people like to eat there and we know it's the best because."

They all say in unison. "It have great food, at a great price!"

Jessica chuckles at this. "Okay, okay. You guys bought me into it. I'll tag along." She then hops into Luna's car and Lincoln and Jordan scooch over a bit. "Nice to see some friendly faces, technically all of you." She then looks to Michelle. "Okay, so I don't really know who the heck you are."

Michelle chuckles nervously. "Let's just say my story is kinda unexpected and unbelievable." They then start their drive to Lynn's Table, along with their old friend from the beach incident.

(_Skip, Lynn's Table._)

They have all ordered some food and are now talking to one another. "So, what the heck did you do on your whole month stay at Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel?" asked Leni.

"Well, you guys recall the WWE superstars there?" asked Jessica.

"Which ones? Because if memory serves there are a lot of them" asked Jordan.

"Well, all of them. They wanted me to try and see if I got some skill in surfing and Jet Ski" said Jessica. "At first I was like, nope I am not going to do it. But then I realized, whoa! I can do it! And it was so dang awesome! I never knew I could actually do it and yet I did!"

"Whoa! Who the heck did you ride with?" asked Lynn Jr as she eats her burger mixed with fries.

"Let me recall, it was with Dwayne the Rock Johnson and his cousins the Usos, though John Cena wiped out when we all surfed and so did Road Dog" replied Jessica. "Best summer there ever!"

Lori was curious about one thing. "So, since you're here until you go back to college. I need to ask you, which college are you attending?"

"Fairway University" replied Jessica.

Lori spits out her soda onto Luan. "Fairway University?!"

"Not to be rude Lori, but this ain't no wet problem to deal with otherwise we'd all be under the spit tank!" said Luan and then she chuckles a bit.

"Sorry Luan, now did you just say Fairway University?!" said Lori in shock.

"Yeah, is that like a problem?" asked Jessica with concern.

"Dude, Lori is going to that place when the school begins for us on September!" said Luna. "And same goes for Becky and Carol."

Jessica's eyes go wide. "Shut up! No freaking way! You're going to start out as a freshman in college? That is so awesome. I recall my first days at the place and that was three years ago."

Lori then asks. "What course are you taking?"

"Business classes, took the four year course and I begin my last classes once school begins and I am going to make big airways when I take my leave next year" replied Jessica.

"Wow! You are living it on the big time and soon, so shall i!" said Lori. "Maybe I should take the same thing, a four year course does sound kinda cool."

"Trust me it is" replied Jessica. "It might be a bit difficult at first, but as time progresses you'll get the hang of it. Hey! Wanna share numbers?"

"Heck yeah I do!" Lori and Jessica then tell each other they're numbers.

To the others it was like looking at a new friend that Lori made, and it also reminded them of the first time Lori made her pals back in Middle School and High School. Now those were some good times.

As soon as they finish giving each other their numbers, that's when Luna asks. "So, there's gotta be a reason why you're really here dude. Mind telling us and also telling us where are you staying at?"

Jessica chuckles. "Sure, I'm actually here as a tourist and I wanna see the best things this town has got. From what I heard this place has had some epic moments and you guys are always the epicenter of it."

"That would be Lincoln and Jordan" replied Lucy. "They're the ones who mostly have all the attention."

Lincoln chuckles. "She's not wrong, we faced enemies and won a lot of good contests and showed how our talents have taken us up and beyond and even over the states of the country."

"That is the very reason why I'm here, to see what else you guys got up your sleeves" said Jessica. "And like you said back at the Aloha Beach Hotel and Resort, we hard working siblings gotta stick together right?"

This makes Lincoln, Lori, Leni and Luna chuckle. "Right." Besides, they're the ones who are the hardest at being the older siblings in the family.

Jessica also chuckles. "Anyway, I am staying at the Mayor's manor hotel which is not too far from the nearby Seven-eleven store and I am so liking the place, feels way better than being with my family. I mean I can tolerate my little sister and my parents, but to my brothers? Ugh! No freaking way!"

Hearing the tone in her voice means she is annoyed by her brothers still.

"So, whats the word on the four dorks you call brothers?" asked Jordan. This makes them all chuckle.

Jessica also chuckles at that." Well one thing's for sure, they are never going anywhere near Uncle Derrick ever again! Mom and Dad made sure of it, they talked to him and he said he wants to keep visiting his nephews and demanded to know why he can't see them. The rents had to keep that a secret and they filed in a restraining order and the one thing our uncle does not want is to go back to jail."

"That sounds kinda appropriate dude, anything from the boys?" asked Luna.

"Locked in their rooms till the end of summer, they won't be able to do anything until classes begin, or so they thought" said Jessica with a relieved smile.

They can tell this was getting juicy. "So, what the heck will happen when they're no longer grounded?" asked Lola with a sick grin.

"Military school" replied Jessica. "And the very strict one located in the heart of West Virginia, they are going to be spending a schools life time there, which means they won't be back in the house unless it's a holiday or summer vacation and I don't need to deal with them once they're heads are glued back in place."

Lincoln claps. "Now that is what I am talking about. Setting them straight and making them see the mistakes they've done, with some cold, hard, heavy duty training."

Jessica smiles. "Heck yeah, so what do you guys plan to do after this?"

"Well since you're here we were thinking that maybe we could show you around town. Let you see the sights and remember places so you won't get lost" said Jordan. "And since you are going to Fairway University." She looks to Lori.

Lori knows what Jordan means. "I could take you onto the official Royal Woods Golf Course and see how well you are at 18 holes and I'm sure my old coach would wanna see how you can play."

Jessica chuckles. "A challenge? Now you're talking my language Lori Loud." This was the start of something she is going to love about this town. "Also, can you guys tell me what the heck happened to your leg and your arm and who the heck is this lady?"

Michelle chuckles nervously at that last part, they then decide to tell Jessica everything. Lori's birthday, Lana and the Go-Kart Grand Prix, the Lynchers, the stay at Great Lake City and all the chaos they have been through, the return of two old enemies, the changing of Michelle Lewis, a run in with two more enemies and whatever comes in between and after.

(_Skip, Royal Woods Mall._)

They make it to their next stop. "Here we are, the Royal Woods Mall!" said Leni. "We always like to come here and shop for things, and I work over there. Oh, and there's Fiona and Miguel!"

They wave to the two employees of the place and they are shocked to see Jessica there as well.

"Well, we have our own things to attend to here, so let's split up and then meet back at the Food Court, got it?" said Lori. They all nod and head off.

Lincoln and Jordan join Leni at Reiningers alongside Jessica and Lori. Luna and Michelle head off to the Music store and they run into Sam.

Jessica is confused by Lincoln coming with them. "I thought a kid like you wouldn't be interested in going to a clothing store?"

"Well, I decided to accept that fact, also I am in need for some new outfits for my looks when school starts" said Lincoln as he's being wheeled in by Jordan.

"Wow. A boy who wants to go shopping for clothes at a place like this? You and Jordan are so lucky to be together, not all boys would like to shop for clothes" said Jessica. "Like my brothers, they just go for the hand-me-downs."

Miguel and Fiona approach them. "Well I'll be, nice to see you around here Jessica" said Fiona as she shakes her hand. "What the heck are you doing here anyway?"

Before Jessica could say anything, Miguel stops her. "Hold the phone there Jess, how about we talk about all this while I give your hair a new look?" He then shows her his work station and all the products they have.

"You are in for one heck of a treat!" said Leni with excitement.

"You are literally going to like this girl" said Lori.

Jessica smiles. "Oh, I am down for that one!" Jessica then goes with Lori, Leni, Fiona and Miguel. While Lincoln and Jordan go do some clothes shopping and of course they did have a few run-ins with Mrs. Carmichaels son Tucker.

Pretty soon they encounter the rest of the teens. Carol, Dana, Becky, Teri, Whitney, Jackie and Mandee and they too were shocked to see the gal they all met at the Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel and Jessica tells them why she's here and what she plans with Lori later.

This gets Carol's attention and she is one person who likes to take the golfing challenge, so game on! Or better yet, driver on!

(_Royal Woods Golf Course._)

Jessica makes the swing and her ball lands onto the hole, her 14 hole. "Yup I still got it." they all clap and so does the coach she was impressed by this girl.

Coach Hutch goes to her. "Very impressive skills and you're tied in with Lori and Carol. Now that is impressive, where the heck did you go to school anyway?"

"Cents-more High School and yes there is a Varsity golf team there and it is located at Tuscola which isn't far from Lansing which is where Royal Woods is" replied Jessica.

"Wow. You must've been one popular girl there huh?" asked Becky.

Jessica chuckles. "Yeah, I was. Until my brothers started acting like complete idiots and that made ma near laughing stock to the school."

"Wow. So, glad those guys are getting what they deserve" replied Jackie.

"Forget about them girls, right now I wanna see how good you are when you get to the 15th hold!" said Coach Hutch.

"You got it coach" replied Lori, Carol and Jessica in unison. They all look to each other and laugh a bit and they continue to the next hole. Michelle was strong enough to carry all their golf bags, but she did get some help from Lynn Jr.

"Thanks for letting me feel so welcome guys, this reminds me of the good old days" said Jessica. "Back when things in my family was awesome and so nice, and less crazy, until Roderick hit puberty and he started to become a total dork in flirting with girls."

"Hey, we know you're just a girl who wants to have a better life than the one with your brothers and they're misdeeds and we all think you deserve one" said Lincoln. "We got your back and we all appreciate all the hard work you have done."

Jessica smiles hearing this. "Aww, thank you." She then looks to Jordan, Jordan winks at her which means she is allowed. So Jessica kisses Lincoln's cheek and this makes him blush.

"Whoa! What the heck was that about?"

Jessica chuckles. "Just a thank you to the nicest and most responsible kid I know."

Lincoln then looks to all of them giggling and then to his lover who is wheeling him, Lincoln smirks. "This is your doing, I know it."

Jordan chuckles. "Guilty as charged and plus you know how to make a girl smile with kind hearted words."

"She's not wrong" replied the teen girls and they all laugh. This was the start of something nice and new, not for the louds and they're friends but for Jessica Carson as well.

Jessica just smiles at how everyone is okay with her being around, and how friendly they truly are to her. '_This summer is going to be so awesome! Ain't nothing going to ruin this moment of my life!_'

(_Carson Residence, Cent-Town Tuscola._)

The 11 year old daughter to the Carson family walks down the halls of the house as she goes over to see the two bedroom her brother's share, one for Roderick and Jerry and the other is being shared by Chester and Edison.

She knocks on their doors. "Guys, mom and dad said to come down now. It's time for dinner!" But she gets no reply. "What the heck? Are you guy's deaf again? Dinner!"

Angel then opens the door. "I swear if you boys are up to ..." She stops when she sees the sleeping form of the boys in their beds. She goes over. "Roderick, you okay?" But then she sees it was just pillows and his batman Halloween mask. "Oh no."

She then heads back down stairs to call her mom and dad, this was bad and she knows where they might be going, because she saw the paper on the ground that had the image of the Luna-Tics and with them are Lincoln and Jordan and it says. "** _ Royal Woods Finest Band around the Country! _ **"

(_Elsewhere._)

The 4 Carson brothers are now driving in the pickup truck that Roderick owns. "Okay boys, so we're going to be on our way to Royal Woods. We got the plan set?" asked Roderick.

"Sure did bro" said Jerry. "We got all the things we need for as long as we stay there, and we got all the goods we need for when we really need to make a good living. Then we get those ladies to join us and we can all have some all-time fun!"

"Going for Uncle Derrick's secret advice letter's sure is rockin'!" said Chester. "Don't take no word from anyone, and not even from our parents or Jessica and go with what we want and what do we want boys?"

"To get some babes!"

"We are so going to get the ladies who ditched us and maybe we can have some more when we get there" said Edison. "Like that tall Asia girl, she seems cute for me."

"Now that sounds better bro" said Jerry. "I like those two girls, the one in the pink bikini and the one in the green and white polka dots swimsuit. They look so fine when they're with Leni."

"That other blonde has got me itching all over boys!" said Roderick. "Just seeing her with Lori makes me so wanna have them both, and screw whoever his name is with Lori, that blonde babe is all mine!"

"You know I got my eyes on the blonde rocker and possibly that feisty pixie cut one too, and remember, the other reason why we're there boys" said Chester.

"Right, that white-haired kid!" said Roderick they all hated that kid so much.

"Lincoln thinks he's so cool being a big time eagle champ. Well I can do better and there is no way he can take all four of us on right guys" said Edison.

"Yeah!" They were all pumped up as they make their way, to Royal Woods.

**A/N: Welcome to Royal Woods Jessica and here comes some trouble, I would like to thank avenger44 for the idea and to Vasmadas1 for the concept. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Also, let's do a recap on the characters and what they might be wearing for the next chapter.**

**Benjamin Carson – 40's. Black hair and goatee. Dark green shirt, brown pants and brown shoes.**

**Loretta Carson – 40's. Long blonde hair and into a ponytail. Light green polo, white jacket and brown jeans with black slippers.**

**Jessica Carson – 20. Long Blonde hair, white tank top, blue jacket, blue shoes with white stripes and black leggings.**

**Angel Carson – 11. Long Blonde hair tied into a ponytail, orange shirt with an eagle logo on, eagle hair clip, brown shorts and orange slippers.**

**Roderick Carson – 18. Long Blonde hair into a ponytail, light blue shirt, dark blue jacket, brown cargo shorts and black sneakers.**

**Jerry Carson – 17. Light short Blonde, teal shirt, blue sweater vest, brown jeans and teal sneakers.**

**Chester Carson – 16. Black short hair, Blue shirt with the logo of a skull and crossbones, purple sleeveless hoodie, and black knee ripped jeans, black boots.**

**Edison Carson – 12. Blonde neck long hair with a dyed green high lights, brown hoodie with a white shirt inside, blue shots and white and red sneakers.**

**Date made: 7/12/20.**


	285. Chapter 285

**Chapter 285**

**In collaboration with: _ Avenger44 Studios and Vasmasdas11 Entertainment. _ LoL!**

(_Royal Woods, Mayor Manor's Hotel._)

Jessica Carson, the eldest daughter and sister to the Carson family had just left the hotel and she even waves a good morning to Mayor Davis who leaves her house which is next door. Jessica then walks to the nearest bus stop and is planning to go and see how the louds are doing at their house.

Then all of a sudden she sees a very familiar blue GMC pickup truck. '_No way!_' She then sees it is parked near the Seven-Eleven Convenient store and then she sees them, coming out of the store are her four brothers! Roderick, Jerry, Chester and Edison and they all have snacks with them.

Jessica hides behind some bushes. '_What the hell are they doing here? I thought they were grounded!_' Then she realizes why they're here. '_Oh no! I have to warn the louds! Fast!_' She pulls out her phone and she is abut to make the call, all while watching her brother's talk while the truck gets filled up.

Then Jessica overhears their plan. "Okay guys, we know what to do. We find the 4 girls we know and want and then we have convince them that we're changed and when that's all said and done we hang out with them and trick them into going someplace special and then we do whatever we want with them" said Roderick.

"Now that is the best plan we got, oh man! I can't wait to get my hands on Leni!" said Jerry.

"Jordan is so going to love me, but we have to make sure that the white-haired dork doesn't get in the way!" said Edison.

"And that's where we come prepared with the revenge scheme" said Chester. "We humiliate Royal Woods so called cool kid of the eagle dumb stuff and then we get rid of him!"

"This plan is full proof guys! And not even our parents or Jessica can tell us what to do! We are not going to military school, Uncle Derrick always knows what's best and we love him for it!" said Roderick.

They all chuckle and snicker at their plans. This makes Jessica stunned at what her brothers are up to. '_Oh hell no. Oh, hell no! I knew my brother's we're stupid, but not vile! Damn it with Uncle Derrick!_' Jessica's phone vibrates and she sees it's a message from her parents.

"_ Jessica! We know you're in Royal Woods and we believe that you're brothers are also headed there, we're on our way to bring them back home! – mom. _"

Jessica sighs. '_Yup, things just got worse real fast._' Jessica then makes the call for the louds, and she's hoping they're all listening.

(_The Loud House._)

Lincoln, Jordan and the rest of the loud are enjoying some nice relaxing time in the backyard looking to the sky. "So, what are we planning to do today when Jessica comes over?" asked Lincoln.

"I could have her watch me do my greatest poses and pretty dace at one of my photo shoots or at one of my pageants" said Lola.

"We could take her to Tall Timbers Creek, she'd love to meet all of my cool animal friends there!" said Lana.

"Sigh, I don't know if she is a fan of dark things. Just saying" said Lucy as she goes back to her book.

"I wanna know if she can do other kinds if sports" said Lynn Jr. "Just wanna try and test if just golf is the only sport she can do."

"How about a birthday gig? I'm sure she'd love to see me doing my clowning business and how I fall flat on the job!" chuckled Luan.

"She could come by and check out one of my gigs with the band, which is tomorrow and I'd like to know what kind of cool songs she might like" said Luna.

"We already had a fun time at the mall, and maybe we can have one again! There are going to be so many sales for back to school things and fashion" said Leni.

Jordan chuckles. "Wow. Look at us, we're all talking about things to do with our new friend and trying to make her feel as if she is part of this family, but she does have a family already."

"Yeah, a mom, dad, little sister and 4 dorks" said Lucy. They can all agree on that one.

"I still feel so bad for Jessica" said Leni. "Going through dealing with her 4 brothers and they're stupidity, that is so not nice and just hard."

"Her parents must've had it worse for sure, I mean they have 5 kids to keep an eye on at the house and I think they always get called into the principal's office" said Lori. "Whoever this Uncle Derrick is, must be one man to teach his nephews his ways."

"And if we can recall from Jessica, she said that Derrick didn't wanna go back to jail again, which means he's a former criminal or bad guy" said Lincoln. "At least those issues are gone and now they're headed for military school. Which was it anyway?"

Luna looks it up. "Whoa! Jessica is not wrong, check this out dudes." They all see what the school was.

Fort Caliber Military School, located at Flagstaff Arizona and is one of the strictest military schools in the country with hard core and heavy duty teachings and trainings that can literally change a bad kid into something better.

"Wow! Those guys definitely need to go there" said Lucy.

"I think those guys won't last a day at that place and end up frying to go home" said Lynn Jr.

"They end up there and they'll wish they never messed with us or anyone when we had our last day at the Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel" replied Lincoln. That one they can agree on.

Then Michelle comes out of the house and goes to them carrying a tray. "Hey guys, Lily's fast asleep, I made sandwiches and iced tea. Also Lori you left your phone on the living room and you got a call from Jessica."

They all sit up and grab a sandwich and Lori gets her phone, she then puts it on speaker so they can all hear her. "Hey there Jessica, you literally ready for one heck of a day we got for you?"

"_Guys! That's gonna have to wait! We got trouble and I'm following them right now inside of Carol's car!_"

The sound of her voice was not good and to fact she's with Carol makes things a bit serious. "Jessica, what the heck is happening?" asked Lynn Jr.

""Jessica, what the heck is happening?" asked Lynn Jr.

"_My four brothers are here in town! I saw them just as I was about to head to you guys, they were refueling Roderick's truck and I overheard they're plan!_"

This shocks them, but then they look a bit ticked off. "Do they know you're here?" asked Leni.

"_Trust me, my parents decided not to ever tell my brother's where I am and what I am doing and they're also coming to town to get them. They plan to get revenge and get rid of Lincoln and I think they're trying to prove their not bad kids anymore, trick Lori, Leni, Sam and Jordan into hanging out with them and do something sick and twisted to you guys and they might also be going for the other girls in town, mostly the ones who were at the beach resort last month!_"

They then hear Carol. "_They wanna touch me?! They can try! I am going to rip their arms off!_"

This was not good for them. Luna has the look of an angry mother bear and she is not going to let these boys do any harm to her brother or take her girlfriend. "Oh, they are so going to get a butt woopin' from me!" The eagles overhear this and they do not like this at all.

"They think they can just do that? Those boys have lot it!" said Leni. "My friends could be in grave danger!"

"And same goes with Simon and Stella, and Tabby, Liam, Jenny and any other kid Edison would target" said Jordan. She then looks to Lincoln who is thinking. "Lincoln?" they all look to the boy.

"_Umm guys, I can't see what's going on at your end, whats happening to Lincoln?_"

Lucy smiles. "Don't worry Jessica. The Man with the Plan is at his works."

Then Lincoln smiles. He then speaks. "I got a plan, and Jessica. How would you like a little bit of revenge for all the troubles they caused you over the years?"

Jessica chuckles on the other end. "_I'm listening._"

(_Skip, Royal Woods Mall._)

The Carson brothers make a run for it as they are being chased out of the mall by the Mall Cop Captain and a few Allied soldiers. They then take cover into an alley and the men pass by them. "Dude, what the heck is with the soldiers around here?" asked Chester. "It looks like this place is turning into the military school."

"We really should've learned more about this town and what they do! Why did we go in here head first with no info anyway?" asked Edison.

"Because we don't need to know about this town and its dumb junk man" said Jerry. "All we need to do, is get the girls and get the plan started because I am feeling restless dude!"

Roderick then sees the guards are gone, but then he sees someone all too familiar. "Guys, look!" They all look and see their older sister, and she's drinking some soda while talking to Carol as they head back to her car. "What the heck is Jessica doing here? And is that the other blonde I'm after?"

"Dang it! Why didn't mom and dad tell us she's be here?!" said Jerry.

"Shut it! We need to know what else she has planned today!" said Edison. They all listen into what Jessica is saying.

Jessica pretends to laugh and she pulls out her phone pretending she got a call and then she speaks out loud. "Oh hi Lori! What? You, Leni, Sam and Jordan are going to Ketcham Park to hang out? Oh that sounds nice, and you're bringing the rest of your friends too? Cool, okay you guys have fun now."

Jessica and Carol secretly wink to each other and they get into her car and they drive off.

The 4 boy's snicker. "Oh yeah. Now we're talking and once again our beloved older sister gives us the opportunity to make our day the best!" said Roderick.

"Then what the heck are we waiting for? Let's go and get them babes!" said Chester. They all get into Roderick's truck and drive off, but unknown to them that an eagles is watching them a camera on his leg.

Then Jerry asks. "Umm, do we know where Ketcham Park is?" The truck stops to a screeching halt, and Roderick pulls out his phone. A bunch of idiots!

(_Skip, Ketcham Park._)

The whole park has been left empty, or so you all might think. In truth there are a lot of kids playing around at some parts of the park and they seem to be having fun.

Then the Carson brothers arrive and Roderick parks his truck. "Alright boys, we know what to do!" They all nod and get out of the truck and enter the park.

Unknown to them that some people are hiding in the bushes, Lynn Jr is one of them. She uses her binoculars and sees them. "Okay people, we have targets in the zone and are making their way into the park. Everyone ready?" She gets a lot of replies from the others saying they are all ready.

From the top of a building looks like Luna with her Protector shotgun, but in truth it's Michelle and she also has the baseball bat Lucifer with her. "I am in position and standing by." she then attaches the scope and gets into position and has a lock. "Anyone out there ready for this?"

A drone flies by her with the voice of Luna. "_Remember dudes, not yet. Not until they fall for the bait_."

Same with Patriot, only on the leg camera is the voice of Lincoln and Jordan. "_Everyone stand by!_"

The 4 boys go around and look for them. "Where the heck are those babes anyway?" asked Jerry. "This place is making me bored already. No fun when there are no hot bods in the zone."

"This sucks man, let's bail and go someplace else" said Chester. "Where do they live anyway?"

Edison looks around and sees them. "Guys! There they are!" All of them spot the 4 girls by the picnic table and they have their backs turned as they look towards some people playing.

"Where the heck are the other ladies they were gonna chill with?" asked Jerri.

"Who cares? As long as we got the girls we were actually looking for, that's all that matters." Roderick then puts on his breath mint and the others fix their clothing and try to look cool. "Show time boys." They all make their way to the girls and they sit onto the nearby chairs.

"Oh wow. Look at what we got here, a couple of fine girls who all need some cool guys to hang out with" said Jerry.

"We were in town and thought we'd be good little boys and be friendly to the good folks of umm." Jerry looks to his hand. "Royal Woods. Yeah, yeah. We're all here to be nice guys, not bad boys."

"So, you ladies here alone? You girls look kinda lonely, if you all want we can hang out elsewhere and get to know each other" said Roderick.

"Hey there cutie, how about you and me go and chat? I am way better than who's his name again. Anything you wanna talk about girl" said Edison.

The girls do not respond and have their backs turned from them. "Hello? You listening to us?" said Jerry.

"Hey! We're talking to you girls, at least tell us if you guys are interested" said Jerry. But they get no reply from Lori, Leni, Sam and Jordan.

Roderick goes over. "Okay, we want to hang out and have some fun. So come on babe." But as he touches Lori his hand goes through her. "Whoa! Whoa! What the heck?!"

"What the? What just happened bro?!" asked Chester.

They then go in front of the girls and see they're looking at nothing. Edison waves his hands at them. "What the heck is this?"

A drone is above them and it turns off the holograms. "_Wow, you dudes have got to be the dumbest boys around. Haven't you heard of holograms? Also, do not look back._"

When they turn around they see the people playing were also holograms and reveal to be soldiers, and all of them are slowly advancing on them. "_Looks like you blokes are in deep trouble._"

The four boys then make a run for it, then Sam and Carol come out of the trees upside down and wearing camo and they throw balloons filled with honey at them.

The boys panic and continue to run, but then the tree turns into a Mirage Tank and a Scorpion Tank comes out of the dirt. "What is this place?!" yelled Jerry.

They all run into another direction and a Twinblade Gunship flies by them with Peter Harris onboard. "Run little doggies! Run! Woohoo!" The Twinblade has Jackie and Mandee onboard and they empty the sack of feathers onto them.

The boys then run into Patriot who starts attacking them and they hear the voice of Jordan. "What's wrong? Don't you wanna hang?" They continue to run off with scratch marks and then they trip over a little AI car and fall into a large mud pit.

They don't know Lana is there and she hides back in, she then comes out of the mud with her animal friends and they look like a monster when combined. We've seen this one.

The boys scream and cry and get up and run, only to fall into another large mud pit. "Dude! This town is scary!" cried Edison. "I wanna go home!"

"This was all your idea Roderick! Now look at what's going on dude!" said Chester.

"Shut it and run!" yelled Roderick. They all get up and try their best to run, but the mud was kind weighing them down. "Look! We're almost there!"

They see the parking lot and the main entrance of the park and they try to run there. "Oh no you don't!" Michelle gets a lock and she takes the shot. The bullet then detonates and they're ensnared within a net.

"Hey! What is this?!" yelled Jerry. They all struggle to break free, but then they are surrounded by nearly the whole town.

Roderick then comes up with something. "We didn't do anything wrong! Please, let us go!"

"You boys are in so much trouble." they see their big sister and their parents.

"Jessica? Mom and dad? What the?!" Then they see the drone show a hologram image of their plan at the Seven-Eleven Gas station, this was taken by the surveillance camera and with the help of Lisa they managed to get the evidence.

The drone then speaks with Luna's voice. "_You boys made a big mistake coming into our peaceful town and now you boys are about to get turned inside out and aren't gonna be making another walk this way!_"

The boys are then removed from the net and are apprehended by the troops and police. "You boys are in so much trouble!" said Loretta Carson.

Benjamin sighs. "I didn't think I had to do this, but you boys leave me with no choice. You four are going to be sent to a reform school for trouble boys."

"What?! No!" They struggle from the cops and try to make another run for it. But then all four boys are knocked out by a soccer ball and fall flat to the ground. The kick came from the 11 year old Angel Carson.

When Chester looks up, he sees Sam looking down at him with anger in her eyes. "For the last time, I have a girlfriend!" Sam stomps on his face and he is down and out.

The squad cars arrive and so does the Twinblade from the sky. Peter Harris looks at this. "Wow!"

The parents and cops take the boys away and then the little girl looks around and she gets hugged by her big sister Jessica. "Nice kick little sis! You did good Angel!"

Angel struggles to break free. "Yeah, yeah. Now where the heck is Lincoln Loud?"

"_Sorry, over here_." She turns to see Patriot with the camera and the voice of both Lincoln and Jordan from it. "_We're not here right now, we're back at Lincoln's house_."

Angel is confused. "What? Why?!" Deep down in her thoughts. '_And why is that girl with him?! At his house?!_'

"Let's just say, that being in a wheel chair is not fun at all" said Lincoln.

Angel is stunned by this. "W-What?"

"Come on Angel, time to go home sweetie." Loretta grabs her daughter and they head back into the car, they already said they're goodbyes to Jessica and they head back home along with their boys in the armored transport.

Angel looks to the group and she growls. '_Oh, I am so going to come back here, and when I do then Lincoln Loud will be all mine!_'

**A/N: Crisis averted once again and this time no one got hurt but chances they might come back. Leave a review and tell me what you all think. Also, I decided to make August 5 the birthday for Stella.**

**Thanks to my good friends, avenger44 and Vasmasdas1 for this whole chapter. Triple Threat Tag Team!**

**Date made: 7/13/20.**


	286. Chapter 286

**Chapter 286**

(_The Loud House._)

The Luna-Tics Tour bus is parked in front of the Loud House and Jordan wheels Lincoln to the garage and they both see Luna, Sam, Sully, Mazzy and Chunk going through what they have and with them is Michelle Lewis and she has a clipboard.

"Looks like we have all the gear ready for action for tonight's gig" said Michelle. "Now all we need to do is get this into the bus and head off to Bangers n' Mosh, you guys really get the most gig there."

"We're all good and loyal customers to the joint and at times they know what we wanna order" said Chunk as he carries the guitars into the bus.

Michelle then sees Lincoln and Jordan. "Oh hey kids, did you two need something?" Luna and the others also see this, and yes Luna's arm is fixed up. They went to the hospital earlier to have the cast removed, though Lincoln is still on a wheel chair and he might recover on the following day.

"No, we just came here to see how you guys are doing" said Jordan. "You all see ready and stoked for the gig tonight."

"Heck yeah we are, Luna has this new song and we are going to show them what the song is truly made of!" said Mazzy as she carries her drums and hands them to Chunk.

Sam chuckles. "You sure you wanna come to the gig Linc? You're still down and not making strides."

"Guys, I wanna come. This is Luna's gig without he cast and I wanna be there, with or without this dang wheel chair I am going and I am going to support my big sis!" said Lincoln with determination in his eyes.

Luna sheds a tear and she goes over and hugs him. "You're way too kind little brother, way, way too kind." They then break from the hug. "We'll try and keep an eye on ya, we don't want you to get hurt or anything."

Lincoln smiles. "I'm not gonna get hurt sis, honest. I can handle things, even without the eagles since the chicks are getting kinda jumpy."

"Oh yeah, that one" said Luna. They all see the Tree House Watch tower. "Have they been making any jumps recently?"

"I did see them try to jump and your eagles did grab them before they even made the attempt" replied Michelle. She then helps carry the last amp into the bus. "Kinda scary to see the eagle chicks try this."

"They only want to take flight for the first time, or they wanna see what everyone else is up to" said Sully as he grabs his keyboard and loads it into the bus. "Kinda like a curious toddler."

"We just gotta make sure they don't try to hurt themselves" said Sam. "Still kinda dangerous for the little dudes who don't have flight capabilities yet."

"She's not wrong" said Jordan. "It is August and somewhere in the late time of the month they will have their flight capable feathers ready, but not yet. They are way too early to wanna fly."

Lincoln chuckles. "Eager little ….." The then see Patriot grab Artemis and bring her back into the nest.

They all sigh in relief. "Way too close!" said Sam, she then gets up and grabs her bass and brings it over to the bus.

Luna then helps with the last gear they have. "So, Lisa coming along as well little brother?"

"She is, but she's going to be watched over by dad. He told me before we came out here" said Lincoln.

"Lisa is still bummed out about the whole incident from last month" said Jordan. "On the plus side, she is spending some quality time with Lily and has some visits from her bestie Darcy."

Luna sighs. "Lisa has a whole month of summer gone and all she did was mess around with some tech she wasn't supposed to meddle with. She really has to get the whole curious little genius phase out of her, otherwise she could get herself and everyone around her into some deep, deep trouble."

They all can agree on that one, but they had no clue that Lisa was hearing them and she sighs. "This is a phase I cannot be able to escape from. Science has its ways of getting into a place of pure curiosity and I am a victim of its treacherous power." She sits in the corner and looks down in sadness.

Lily is playing with her blocks and sees this, she goes over and hugs Lisa. "Dowt cwy Wisa."

Lisa smiles and hugs her baby sister. "Thank you Lily, perhaps I can have some fun being in here with you. Now come on, we shall make a block castle and have some fun."

Lily giggles and she and Lisa go over and play.

Outside Lori and Leni come back from the mall, and with them of course is their good friend Jessica Carson. "Hey guys, you all look ready for tonight."

"We sure are dude" replied Sam. "And we're glad you got the time to come and see us perform too."

Jessica along with Leni and Lori get out of Lori's car. "I said I wanted to come and see the sights around the town, and the gig of the Luna-Tics is one of them. I did saw the videos of you guys on tour with Mick Swagger and they were kinda awesome. Except for that part where Lincoln got shot."

That one was a memory Luna has trouble with, and same with Sam and Jordan. Lincoln sighs. "Yeah, that memory is one to have a hard imprint on us. But we gotta pull through and make the rest of our lives matter."

Jessica was impressed by Lincoln and the people around him. No matter what they face or how traumatic the scars can be, they seem to be handling it all with such great ease and that's what she admires about him and this group of people they call friends and family.

"So, what the heck did you guys do at the mall?" asked Jordan. Lori, Leni and Jessica tell them what they did.

Luna then recalls something. '_Lake Eddy._' She recalls the big one week stay at the lake, just for her, Sam, Lincoln and Jordan. But she has no idea how to lay it down to them slowly and steadily. She recalls Lincoln and his nightmare and that he decided to make Lake Eddy into something they can learn to embrace and have some fun.

Luna sighs. '_Tonight, I'll tell him tonight and then I'll tell Sam and Jordan tomorrow._' She then continues to help the band with the gear.

But she has no clue that Sam is looking to her with worry. Sam can tell something is wrong, but she's not going to push Luna into telling her. She'll tell her when the time is right. Just not now.

(_Skip, Bangers n' Mosh night time._)

The whole place is packed and amongst the crowd are they're friends and family, Lincoln is wheeled in by Jordan and they get front row tables to see them perform. Lincoln was excited as everyone else.

At the backstage, Luna and the band are doing some last minute checks on their gear and the lyrics and so does Michelle. Luna goes over to her. "You okay dude?"

Michelle sighs. "Sorry, just a bit nervous being the manager of your band for this small gig. Been some time since I've done this and really brings back some itchy memories of when I was teamed up with Doug."

Luna smiles. "Well, there's no shame in bailing. We understand if it's kinda stressful."

Michelle also smiles. "Thanks for those words, but I wanted to show that I am not the same kind of Michelle I was before, I wanna show them that this gal is not a bad person and that I am ready to show everyone that I am truly worthy to be called a friend and a member of society."

They all chuckled at this. "Good to see some confidence from ya dude" said Mazzy.

Then Michelle checks her watch. "Okay, five minutes then you guys are up!" Michelle then goes over to check on the stage lights and all the stage props to make sure they don't fall and ruin this.

Sam goes to Luna who is checking on her axe. "You feeling okay Luna?"

Luna looks to Sam and she kisses her cheek. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

Sam sighs, Sam told herself she wouldn't push it but she wanted to help her girlfriend. "Because I know you're not feeling like yourself. What is it?"

Luna knows she can't be able to deny her girlfriend trying to help out and luckily Sully and Mazzy are too busy talking to even hear them. "Okay, so I made this big promise to Lincoln for something pretty rad for next week. I wanted to surprise him with it, but I decided not to and to tell him tonight before we all hit the hay."

Sam smiles. "That's it? Huh, for a minute there I thought it would be something way worse. Lunes, I understand and I know you won't tell me or Jordan about it until Lincoln would be okay with it and whatever it is, then I'm cool with it too."

Luna kisses Sam. "Thanks babe, I knew you'd understand and thanks for letting me tell you some of this and I promise I will tell you about what I had planned for next week tomorrow, just come by the house around after breakfast then we'll talk."

Sam smiles. "Okay then." They both head on to check on the rest of their things and also peek through the red curtains and see the large crowd all there for them along with their friends and families.

(_Five minutes later._)

Everyone sees the light turn off and then the voice of Michelle makes the intro. "Ladies and gentleman of Bangers n' Mosh, please put a round of applause for Royal Woods finest band, the Luna-Tics!"

They all cheer and the band reveals themselves on stage.

The band starts with some light foot tapping and whistling.

Luna: _If you love somebody.  
Better tell them while they're here.  
'Cause they just may run away from you._

_You'll never know quite when, well.  
Then again it just depends on.  
How long of time is left for you._

_I've had the highest mountains.  
I've had the deepest rivers.  
You can have it all but life keeps moving._

_I take it in, but don't look down._

The band: '_Cause I'm on top of the world.  
I'm on top of the world.  
Waiting on this for a while now.  
Paying my dues to the dirt.  
I've been waiting to smile.  
Been holdin it in for a while.  
Take you with me if I can.  
Been dreaming of this since a child._

_I'm on top of the world._

Luna: _I've tried to cut these corners.  
Tried to take the easy way out.  
'Cause I've travelled all this way for something._

_I could've gave up then.  
But then again I couldn't have.  
'Cause I've travelled all this way for something._

_I take it in but don't look down._

The band: '_Cause I'm on top of the world.  
I'm on top of the world.  
Waiting on this for a while now.  
Paying my dues to the dirt.  
I've been waiting to smile.  
Been holdin it in for a while.  
Take you with me if I can.  
Been dreaming of this since a child._

_I'm on top of the world.  
Oh, oh, oh. Oh. Oh. Oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh._

'_Cause I'm on top of the world.  
I'm on top of the world.  
Waiting on this for a while now.  
Paying my dues to the dirt.  
I've been waiting to smile.  
Been holdin it in for a while.  
Take you with me if I can.  
Been dreaming of this since a child._

Luna and the band: _And I know it's hard when you're feeling down.  
And it's a long way up when hit the ground._

_Get up now, get up now, get up now._

_And I know it's hard when you're feeling down.  
And it's a long way up when hit the ground._

_Get up now, get up now, get up now._

'_Cause I'm on top of the world.  
I'm on top of the world.  
Waiting on this for a while now.  
Paying my dues to the dirt.  
I've been waiting to smile.  
Been holdin it in for a while.  
Take you with me if I can.  
Been dreaming of this since a child.  
_

_I'm on top of the world._

Everyone cheers at this performance they did, and they all cheer for an encore.

Chunk and Michelle clap at the backstage and Michelle whistles for them and they see her giving them a thumbs up, she was impressed.

Luna looks to her little brother who also wants an encore. She then looks to her band who all nod, let's do it one more time and so they do the song one more time, along with the other sings they have performed on stage with Mick Swagger.

(_Nighttime, the Loud House._)

Lincoln is sitting on his lower bunk and has heard what Luna needed to tell him. "Wow. Just …Wow. So, when do we leave?"

Luna sighs. "If you want, next week. A whole week on the very same island where you and Jordan became castaways, I know it sounds kinda rough, but I need to know if you're onboard with it bro."

Lincoln looks to Luna with a smile. "Heck yeah I'm in. But tomorrow once we tell Jordan and Sam about this we need to know if they also wanna be part of it. This is about all 4 of us finding some closure after all we've been through since this all began."

"That's the whole idea bro." Luna hugs Lincoln and he hugs her back. "Afterwards we have to inform the rest of the family about this and see if they're cool with it."

"That sounds like a rad idea sis, and I know they'll understand and would let us head onto this small retreat of ours" replied Lincoln as he continues to hug his big sister.

They both stay like this for a while, Luna recalls all the hardships and troubles they have been through, and she still has some worries about the future as they keep going with their lives as a family. School will be back on the following month, Lincoln is going to Middle School, there could be more enemies trying to come back and Lori won't be around anymore.

'_Stepping up as the big sister alongside Leni is not gonna be an easy task, but I do wanna know if Leni wants a roommate. The only person who won't have a roommate would be Luan. The last time we had the big ordeal with roommates was last year, and it did not end well for any of us._'

Luna then sees that Lincoln has fallen asleep. She gently lays him onto his bed and she kisses his forehead. "Goodnight baby bro, tomorrow we make the big talk with our ladies of love and rest of the fam."

Luna then heads to her bunk and she too drifts off to sleep.

**A/N: First gig off the cast and coming soon is another one week stay or retreat someplace, but will the family be onboard with it? Wait for next chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**On top of the world – Imagine Dragons.**

**Date made: 7/13/20 – 7/14/20.**


	287. Chapter 287

**Chapter 287**

(_The Loud House._)

Sam's car arrives and coming out is Sam Sharp and Jordan Rosato. "So, what are we here for again?" asked Jordan.

"Luna and Lincoln have something big planned for all of us, and later when the whole family gets ready to bring him to the hospital to have the casts removed, then they'll tell them all" replied Sam. "Now come on, let's go and see what's up."

The two girls go to the house and knock, the door is opened by Michelle. "Oh, hey girls. Glad you came, Lincoln and Luna are in the backyard waiting for you both. Also, can you please give them these sodas?"

Jordan and Sam take the four sodas. "Thanks, and also what are you doing today?" asked Jordan.

"Nothing much, just going around and helping as best I can, also later we're bringing Lincoln to the hospital to have his cast removed" replied Michelle. "Well, I need to go and get the laundry folded, also Lynn Sr and Rita aren't working today since all the family is gonna be there to see Lincoln take his walking steps back in place."

"Thanks for the info Michelle and we'll be tagging along as well" said Sam. They then head to the backyard and then they see them. Lincoln and Luna Loud, both of them talking about something.

"Hey guys, we're here also Michelle wanted us to hand you guys these sodas" said Jordan. She hands the sodas to Lincoln and Luna and they sit in front of them as they are all underneath the tree.

"Thanks dude" said Luna. "Also, we're kinda glad you both are here. There's something Linc and I talked about and we think you two should be included and then the family after we get the casts off of little bro."

"So, what the heck is it?" asked Sam.

Lincoln looks to Jordan. "Do you recall the day on the boat trip we all had? And the whole situation where we were both castaways onto the island in the middle of Lake Eddie?"

Jordan sighs. "Yeah, that was the worst day of our lives and we thought we were both going to be there for a long, long time. I mean I have been dreaming of spending my whole life with you, but not like that. Not without our friends and family with us. Also, why are you bringing this up?"

Lincoln then asks. "Do you recall my nightmare about the place and what I wanted us to do when we had the time?"

"Yeah, why? What the heck is going on and why are we talking about the whole boat trip incident anyway?" asked Jordan.

Lun is the one who explains. "Alright, so the day after the nightmare was told by Lincoln. I made a call to the allied outpost back when Peter Harris was the man in charge and I told him about my plan. And the plan was to build a nice little summer retreat onto island Castaway, which is what we called it. And so they did it, they built a nice summer retreat there."

Jordan and Sam are at a loss for words.

Lincoln continues the rest. "The island has an Allied Naval Shipyard and Sea Port not too far, so there are patrols in the area who are also keeping an eye on Plessy the lake monster, she's kept safe from people who wanna see her. Anyway, the retreat is a special kind of vacation home meant for those who have been there and wish to get away from the stress and conflicts they have had from home."

Luna then continues. "And that kind of people are Lincoln and me and Jordan as well. We were hoping we'd spend a week there just to calm our nerves and also find some peace and quiet from the hustle and bustle of the life here in town. It's also a good way to get some bad memories out of the place, and from what I heard they found some cool landmarks on the island that we should check out."

Sam and Jordan are now lost for words, stunned and confused all at the same time.

Lincoln looks to his big sister, Luna nods which signals him to tell them. "Luna and I are going to tell the family what we're planning, but we also want to know if you two wanna tag along as well."

Jordan and Sam drop their empty cans of sodas. "What?"

"All four of us have had a lot of hard times to go through and a lot of close calls and we don't wanna be the only ones spending a week at some little island in Lake Eddie" said Luna. "So we thought maybe a week with the lovers of our lives could be a great idea."

Then Patriot and Valkyrie with their chicks land onto Lincoln's shoulders. "And these two also wanna be part of it, an island in the middle of the lake could be a good place to teach their chicks on survival. So, what do you girls say?"

Sam and Jordan look to each other. Jordan had no clue this was going to happen, Sam on the other hand knew something was up, but she did not expect this. They smile and hug Lincoln and Luna. "Yes, yes we are so in on this!"

Lincoln and Luna smile and they hug Sam and Jordan. They were now onboard and are planning to go with them to this one week trip.

They then break the hug. "Wow, a whole week on an island in the middle of Lake Eddie and it's just the 4 of us! And I get to see Plessy!" said Sam.

"I should be upset about going back to the island that almost got Linc and I into so much turmoil, but for this once I wanna go back and see it all through and this nice retreat you guys got built" said Jordan.

"We're glad to have you guys onboard, but the real question is the rest of the family" said Luna.

"I'm sure they'll understand" said Sam. "They know you guys have been through so much and need the time to be stress free and out of the bad vibes of all the things that have happened."

"The only way to know is to tell them, and that is when we tell them after I get this ding dang cast off my left leg!" said Lincoln. "I can finally walk again! Now I don't need to feel bad that everyone has to wheel me around or carry me upstairs."

Luna chuckles and she hugs her little brother. "I don't mind doing it, brings back good little memories."

Lincoln chuckles and he hugs her back. "Yeah, yeah it kinda does." Sam and Jordan then join in on this.

Just then the backdoor opens and shows Leni. "Guys, time to get to the hospital." She then sees them break the hug and look to her with smiles. "Was I interrupting something? Are you guys okay?"

"Never better sis" said Luna. "In fact, we got something big to tell the rest of the fam once Linc gets his casts off. Go ahead and tell them to wait, we'll be there soon."

Leni knows something is up, she too has noticed this from Luna since yesterday. Sam wasn't the only who saw it coming. "Okay then." Leni heads back into the house to tell the others, while Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Sam and the eagles all head to the front yard and into the Luna's car.

When they reach the front yard, Michelle helps Lincoln out of his wheel chair and puts him into Luna's car. She then places the wheel chair into the trunk and hops in. They all get into their respective vehicles and they drive off to the hospital.

As they drive, they see a convoy of vehicles behind them. The cars were from Chunk, Carol, Jackie, Mandee, Whitney, Teri, The Rosato parents and the Sharp parents and with them are Simon, Stella, Liam, Tabby, Jenny, Christina, Sully, Mazzy, Dana, Becky and Jessica, and of course the parents of the Sharps and Rosato's.

Lincoln and Luna see this, and so does Jordan and Sam. Looks like they have a lot to tell then, but they don't know how they will react.

(_Royal Woods Hospital._)

They all watch as Lincoln gets his left leg cast removed. As soon as the doctor and nurse get the cast off, Lincoln looks to his bare left leg that looks the same as it were before, just not damaged. "Wow. Sure feels good to have nice air pass on my left leg. Almost felt like an eternity stuck in that cast."

They all chuckle at that, even Lucy found it humorous at the fact it's what she dreams, an eternity of life.

Lincoln then gets off the bed and he takes his first steps and walks again. "Any problems bro?" asked Luna.

"Nope, all good. I can walk once more and it sure feels great to stretch out the good leg too" said Lincoln.

They were all greatful for Lincoln back on his feet, literally. Lynn Sr and Rita sign the papers and they spot Lincoln talking to his sister. "So, all you gotta do is get your legs back in running order to get the blood flowing back" said Lynn Jr.

Lincoln chuckles. "I got it LJ and don't worry, once Sergei is available then I can train with him to see if I still can move fast as I usually do."

"We're so glad you can walk again sweetie" said Rita. "And as a reward, we're all going to your father's restaurant to celebrate. Just a small and private lunch for all of us."

"I got something new straight out of Hawaii you guys should try and all of you get to be the first ones to taste it!" said Lynn Sr. They all cheer and they get out of the hospital and back into their rides.

Lincoln, Luna, Sam and Jordan recall they have to tell them about the whole one week plan they have.

(_Lynn's Table._)

All of them are sitting down and waiting for the new dish Lynn Sr has in store for them and soon enough he comes out and with Carol and Lori also helping with carrying the food. "And lunch is served!" said Lynn Sr.

They place the plates of the food for each of them and a bowl for if they want seconds. "Behold, my crab and fried rice stew special! I got this idea after I tried the crab stew from one restaurant and the delicious fried rice from another! Enjoy gang"

They all get a spoonful of the food and they all liked it. "Wow. Now this is what I call a bit of paradise for home, nice cooking dad" said Luan.

"This does taste like Aloha beach, in a way and it feels like I'm already back in Aloha Beach hotel and Resort. I totally like this dish already" said Jessica as she continues to eat.

"This is almost like my home country" said Stella. "Seafood and rice into one dish and they clash to make it all taste so good!" Stella then goes for seconds, she does love her rice.

"The combination of this dish makes up for a good combination of healthy elements and a good combination of savory and salty, very impressive and I also seek seconds" said Lisa.

"Not bad honey, this kinda does remind me of our lunch at Hawaii" said Rita. Jesse and Rick also agreed. Tasted like the vacation had never left them.

Lynn and Lana finish their plates. "More please!" Yup, they ate it fast, which means they loved it.

They all continue to eat the new dish for the restaurant and all of them agreed that this had to be on the menu for the other customers to try.

"Thanks for being such nice critics guys" said Lynn Sr. "Also, once this dish gets onto the menu I am so going to have the price stay normal, with a dash of free rice refills."

"Now that sounds like a cool promo" said Simon as he gets seconds on the crab stew and the fried rice.

Lincoln and Luna looked to Jordan and Sam and they nod, they knew it was time to tell them all. Leni sees this and she taps her glass.

"Guys, Lincoln, Luna, Jordan and Sam have something to tell us." They all look to the four kids.

Lincoln looks to Leni. "Thanks sis." With Luna they look to the others. "Okay, so Luna and I had this big talk last night about some old memories that kinda remained within Luna, Jordan and myself and Luna did make the promise possible after the nightmare I had all those months ago."

They were all confused. "What promise? And what nightmare?" asked Lori.

"You guys recall the whole Boat Trip incident at Lake Eddie?" asked Jordan with a worried tone, and this made the Louds and Rosato's' cringe at that old and bad memory.

The twins look to them. "What about the whole thing?"

Luna sees Lincoln giving her a nod. "They'll understand sis, it's what family's do."

The others are confused by this. "Luna, what's going on?" asked Rita.

Luna then tells them about the whole idea of the island retreat home at the Castaway Island in the middle of Lake Eddie. Luna then tells them she has a plan for a one week stay for herself and Lincoln for the island and then they added Sam and Jordan also tagging along for the ride, in which Jordan and Sam tell them they are onboard with it as well.

"So, that's the whole pan and we were wondering if you guys are all cool with it" said Luna.

They see the stunned looks from the others, and Luna thinks that this was a bad idea and that they wouldn't let them. The parents look to each other with smiles. "We think it's a good idea Lunes" said Lynn Sr.

Luna is shocked to hear this. "Wait what?"

"We understand you wanna spend one week alongside Lincoln, Jordan and Sam on this island to calm your nerves after all you guys have been through and we know it'll help you guys" said Rita.

Lincoln chuckles and looks to Luna. "Told ya they would understand."

"When do you guys plan to go there anyway?" asked Lucy.

"We plan to go somewhere around August 9, which is next week and then we'll be back around the August 16" said Luna.

"We know this is a good idea and we all think you guys deserve it, since the last two times we all had a one week awesome vacation trip which nearly ended with some bad things happening" said Luan.

"A week stay on an island that you two know sounds like a great idea" said Jesse. "Jordan has her own skills at camping and so does Lincoln, and with the eagles with you guys then it'll all be safe." they decide not to say anything about the lake monster to the others.

"So, we can have a one week stay on the island at Lake Eddie?" asked Sam. Her parents nod and so does Simon.

"I'll make sure the house is okay sis, I have learned how to be responsible from you" replied Simon. "I'm 12, so responsibility is running through my mind. Also, I want you to have some calm moments from the many bad things you had to endure."

Luna smiles. "Thanks guys, this is …. Wow. I guess we can setup what we need to pack when it's Saturday."

"We just wanna know one thing" said Rita. "We need to know if you can be there to keep Lincoln and Jordan safe, we know you and Sam will wanna enjoy some alone time, but be sure that Lincoln and Jordan can be able to count on the two of you to be there for when something bad does happen."

"She's not wrong, it may be a deserted island but what we do know is that an island like that also has some natural wildlife. Wildlife that could a threat" said Rick. "When you told Peter Harris about the construction did he tell you about any animals there?"

Luna recalls the reports from Jordan's godfather when he was in charge of the whole thing.

"He did say something about wild boards and some monkeys and maybe some reptiles too, so I guess we should take in some precaution to make sure we're all safe" said Luna.

"We can handle this guys and we have the eagles who can look after us, the Allied naval outpost in the lake and an extra helper there too" said Sam, and when she means the special helper, she means the friendly lake monster.

"Well, looks like this big talk you guys had planned is going well, and we trust you guys to handle things and also keep an eye on each other, as you all have always had" said Lori.

As they all cheer for this, deep down Michelle wasn't feeling quite happy about this. If they will be gone for one week, what would she do? She has her own promises to help the louds, sharps and Rosato's. But her main priority was to assist Lincoln and Luna and whatever problems they might have, but she knows this is the right thing to do. Let Lincoln and the others have some one week peace from the troubles they have fought through.

'_I think I should tell them about how I feel when the time is right, I wanna know how I cal fit into all this._'

They all continue to talk, eat and celebrate Lincoln out of his casts and the upcoming one week stay of Luna, Lincoln, Sam and Jordan onto Lake Eddie and its lonely little island of paradise.

But then something came into the thoughts of Lincoln and he whispers it to Jordan. Jordan also realizes this and she sends a text to everyone, everyone but Stella.

They all secretly check their phones as Stella heads for the rest room and they see the message from Jordan. "_ Guys! Stella's Birthday is tomorrow! We have to shop for something to give her. _"

This made them all worry, everyone but Simon who chuckles. "Seriously guys? I already got my gift for her days ago." He then drinks his soda.

Of course he does, tomorrow was a birthday they were all looking forward to. Luan then has an idea and she whispers to Michelle.

"Oh no, oh heck no" said Michelle.

Luan chuckles. "Oh heck yeah! Come on Michelle. Can't be a good act, if the stage ain't gonna be upright otherwise we'd be drama-ting it! Hahaha! Get it?" They all groan from that pun.

Michelle sighs. "Ugh! Fine, I'll do it. Well, my day is made tomorrow."

Luna looks between an irritated Michelle and an excited Luan. "Something tells me Michelle isn't gonna be in a good mood for tomorrow with Luan."

"Something tells me she's gonna get more than just a pie to the face" said Lola.

Jessica is confused and then chuckle. "Looks like a lot of stuff is gonna happen while I'm here, and I can't wait to see more."

**A/N: The big week is closing in for them and come tomorrow is the birthday of their good Filipina friend Stella Gonzales and who knows what could happen. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/14/20.**


	288. Chapter 288

**Chapter 288**

**Read till Authors notes please. Thank you and enjoy reading folks.**

(_August 5, Gonzales house._)

The whole house had some decorations that would suite a now 12 year old girl such as Stella and the birthday girl herself was coming down from her room and is donning a new outfit.

A white shirt with a yellow star in the middle, light blue jacket with rolled up sleeves, black knee ;length skirt and black leggings and green shoes with white socks and of course she still had her watch.

Stella comes down and she sees her family outside all with the food ready and all of it was based from her home country the Philippines. She sees this from the window and she races down the stairs and past the kitchen which was busy the whole time and then she makes it out the backyard and sees her mother, father and granny setting things up.

Stella's dad: Manuel Gonzales – around his early 30's, tall and slim man with tanned skin, black hair and no facial hair at all, light blue shirt, dark blue pants and brown belt and black shoes.

Stella's mom: Stephanie Gonzales – around her early 30's, tall and slim woman with tanned skin, long black hair. She wears black round glasses, golden round earrings, and light blue sweater, aqua blue jacket, and black pants, red and white sneakers.

Stella's Granny: Cecilia Gonzales – In her late 60's. Long black hair with some grey streaks. Dressed in an orange blouse with some floral design sewn into it, a long red skirt and thick lens glasses on her nose and they appear to have a gold chain hooked at the end of the glasses handles and the rest of it is wrapped around the elderly woman's neck.

"This place looks so awesome!" Stella hugs her parents. "I already love the smell and the sights of the decorations, thanks guys!"

"You're turning 12 Stella, of course we had to make this look nice" said Manuel. "And we are proud of the things that have made you who you are now."

Stella hugs her dad. "Thank you Papa! Thank you so much guys!"

Stephanie chuckles. "The sole credit goes to your Lola (_Granny_). She's the one who still knows how to make the food we all love so well."

Stella goes over to her granny and hugs her. "_Salamat Lola!_"

Stella's granny hugs her back and smiles. "_Stella, ikaw ay labing-dalawang, kaya ito ay para sa iyo._"

The parents watch with warm hearts at this moment. They then hear some vehicles arrive. "Stella, I think the guests are here now" said Manuel. He then checks on the projector for the film.

Stella and her granny also hear the vehicles and they break from the hug. "_Stella, hinihintay ka ng mga kaibigan. Hayaan silang lumapit at tingnan kung ano and magandang araw na ito. Lalo na iyong boyfriend._" She helps fix Stella's hair before she heads off.

Stella chuckles and blushes. "Okay, okay." Stella heads out to the front to greet her friends to her home.

Stella sees all of them have come. Lincoln, Jordan, Liam, Tabby, Jenny, Christina, Richie, Flat Tire, Simon, Sam, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lana and Lola, Lisa, Lynn Sr, Sully, Mazzy, Chunk, Michelle, Jessica and the eagles, and of course the parents from the Rosato's and the Sharps also arrived. What was shocking? Abuela Rosa, Bobby, CJ, Ronnie Anne, Sid and Haiku!

"Guys, and whoa! Did not expect to see a lot of you all here" said Stella in shock.

"We're all pals here Stella" said Sully. "We've all be through a lot of trouble so we're all kinda like family."

"Don't think too much of this big crew, we're all going to have a heck of a time" said Tabby. "Also."

They all chant out. "Happy Birthday!"

Stella chuckles at this. "Well, it's nice to see you all here, though I can understand that Haiku is back from the boat trip."

"Sigh, the only reason why it was tolerable was because Bartholomew was also onboard, I chose the right vessel to go to with my parents and he told me the many places he went to. Though the sun and laughter from everyone was annoying, he did like going to places that had dark and twisted history, and a lot of the world had one to share for him and me" replied Haiku with a smile.

"I can't wait to hear what Haiku has to share with the rest of the young Morticians club" smiled Lucy.

The others were kinda freaked out by this, classic Haiku. Then Stella looks to the peeps from Great Lake City. "I never thought you of all people would actually be here! Not after what happened."

They chuckled nervously at that one. "No need to worry Stella, Abuela made sure that Sergio and Carl have been restricted of all things fun until they learn to show humility, respect and responsibility" replied Ronnie Anne. "And knowing those two, it'll be a long time before they learn anything."

"We brought you some cool things you might like from Great Lake City" said Bobby.

"Adelaide wanted to come along, but she decided to stay back home and help mom with a hippo giving birth" replied Sid. They all look to her in shock. "What? Baby Hippo's are cute. But my mom does wanna know more about your countries culture and the wildlife, though I think it's best to look online for that one."

"And I brought with me some of my tamales for everyone to enjoy, also from what I heard from Lincoln and Jordan that you're Abuela is capable of making good food. Well I would like to know how the country of your heritage can make it good and I would like to try them too. Perhaps I could serve them to my familia and share some to the neighborhood" said Rosa.

"No way! Me too!" said Lynn Sr. "Though my wife told me to just be here to keep an eye on Lisa while she escorts Lily to one of her playdates, I would also love to know more about the food straight from the Philippines!"

"I can watch over Lisa Mr. Loud, I got this" said Michelle as she pulls Lisa close to her, this wasn't faring well for Lisa. She too wanted to know more about the country Stella is from.

Stella is amazed by all of them coming here, seems like they all wanna wish her a happy birthday and know more about the country she is from. "Well, I am happy to share what culture my home country is all about, though there is a lot and we might not cover all of it."

They all were okay with that, then Simon goes over and gives her a quick kiss. "_Maligayang Kaarawan ng aking pag-ibig._"

Stella chuckles and blushes. "Well, someone has been studying my language."

Simon smiles. "I thought it would be nice to greet you this way, you are worth more as the day you came into my life."

They all "_Awe_" at this. Stella giggles. "Okay, okay. Come on guys, let's get to the backyard and show you what food we got."

"Oh man! I can't wait to see what kinda food they got!" said Lynn Sr with excitement, even Rosa was looking thrilled for this.

Luna whispers to Sam. "When did your little bro learn the Philippine language?"

Sam whispers back. "A few months ago, at times I would hear him talk to this book and then to his tablet and try to speak some different words. So, that must be the same language as Stella is."

"I believe the language is called Tagalog, since Stella is from Manila" replied Jordan. "In the Philippines they have a lot of different accents and languages within the regions." they look to her confused.

"She did some research, and so did I" replied Lincoln. "We came prepared for the day."

"Damn! Lucky for you two!" chuckled Jessica. They all chuckle and they reach the backyard and see how the place is decorated.

Flowers around the place, and flower petals with some red, white and blue banner as the décor and streamers, they see the food and some chairs and a blank screen and projector all underneath a tarp roof with some wooden supports. This looks like something for some entertainment.

"Huh, so I guess there's no need for me to be the entertainment then?" asked Luan.

"Oh, wow. I did not know about that" said Stella. "Sorry Luan, but I don't know if my granny would understand your sense of comedy. We already have our entertainment set and ready."

"It's okay, and it's a good thing I didn't bring my gear with me. Lincoln told me not too, just in case" said Luan. "At first I doubted him, but then I thought about it and just went with it."

Michelle sighs in relief, now she doesn't have to take more than just a pie to the face, or even a cake, or a steak or anything food related.

"Look at all that food!" said Lynn Sr. Both he and Rosa Casagrande were fascinated by the food they were serving.

_Fried Sisig, Chicken, and Pork Adobo, Chicken Soup, Dinugoan, Pancit, Egg and Buko Pie, Bibingka, Fried Chicken, Boneless Bangus, Hal-Halo, Pandesal with different fillings within them, Barbequed Bananas, Lechon Manok and Baboy with lots and lots of fried rice and Spaghetti and Coca-Cola for the drinks._

Rosa and Lynn Sr's eyes go wide from seeing this, they have never seen this kind of food before. "I am so going to love trying all of this!"

Then they see the parents and Stella's granny. "Welcome everyone, we're so glad you all could make it" replied Stephanie.

Stella's Granny was more pleased with the guests there. "_Kumusta at Mligayang pagdating sa aming tahanan sa lahat._" She then goes over to Simon. "_Tuwang-tuwa ako nang Makita kang bumalik dito Simon. Halika, ginawa kitang paboritong._"

Simon smiles. "Awesome! Pandesal with monggo beans in them! Sis, you have got to try them, they're delicious!"

Sam chuckles. "Okay, I can't wait to see what she has in store with her cooking, you never seem to stop talking about it back home at times." Sam follows her little brother to see what they have served. Even they're mom wanted to see how good the food was.

Manuel then goes to the kids. "Come on kids, we can place you're gifts over by that table over there and it is an honor to see the eagles and their children here too." He pets the eagles.

Stella's Granny sees the eagles and is happy to see them. "_Ay naku! Napakaganda nitong Makita and mga magagandang hayop dito._" She pets the two adult eagles and gives some pieces of chicken to the chicks.

Lincoln and Jordan smile seeing this. "Thank you ma'am." He knew she must've said a compliment.

Stella goes over to them. "Yeah, my granny loves flowers and eagles, mostly to the eagle part. That is something she can never ever part with and she treasures the most, next to knitting."

"Why?" asked Jordan.

Simon goes over and he hands some Pandesal to them so they can try it. "Stella told me, that when her granny was a little girl she was being picked on by some mean kids. Then the national eagle of the country, the Philippine eagle swoops down and chases them away. That eagle has been keeping an eye on her since, but the eagle didn't last long over time and you guys see that eagle feather in her pocket."

They all see it. "Oh. So the eagle passed away and she kept that with her as a reminder of her old feathered friend. That is so sweet and also odd for an eagle to do that" said Leni.

"I guess you can say my granny had her own Patriot and Valkyrie with her, in the form of one big noble Philippine bird" replied Stella.

"Stella's family is so amazing with their history and all the things they have in their country" said Simon as he eats another Pandesal. "Also, what's the projector for?"

"Oh right, that's the entertainment" said Stella. "My granny had that projector for a long time and she still works and with my help we made some adjustments and now it can attach itself into any form of devices. I guess you can say tinkering with tech and stuff is straight from my granny."

"Wow! Now that's cool!" said Lana. "So, what the heck are we watching?"

"We are gonna watch it now, so everyone get to the seats!" said Stella. They all come over and take a seat, then Stella's granny gets to the projector and with the help of Stephanie they plug in the laptop and the flash drive.

"Whatever it is, I'm already so excited for it!" said Sid.

"Will it have subtitles?" asked Jenny. "Most of us can't understand and we know it's gonna be in your countries language."

"It will, obviously" replied Stella. "And you're all gonna be off your seats for this one!"

"Why? Is it an action kind of movie?" asked Mazzy.

Simon then realizes what it is. "Oh yeah! Horror and suspense, now we're talking! You're granny knows her scary movies" said Simon.

Lynn Sr's eyes shrink from the words and he feels like all the color is washed away from him. "W-What?"

Lincoln and the others look to him. "Oh boy. Here comes the screams and possible hidings" said Lincoln.

Lynn Sr tries to act brave. "What? No, Lincoln. I am a grown man and I can manage a scary movie."

"Sure you will pops, like we believe ya" replied Luna. The others chuckle at this, they know he's bound to be scared for his life from this.

"Just a note people, my granny and I watch the movies not for the scares, we watch it for the history of it all" replied Stella. "And almost all the films are based off our tradition and culture."

Lucy and Haiku smile. "Wicked!" They were both planning to tell the young morticians club about this.

Stella's granny chuckles. "_Maging handa upang Makita kung ano and hitsura ng aming mga pelikula sa aming alamat. Lahat kayo ay para sa paggamot._" They can feel a sudden chill up their spines from what she just said.

"This whole place just felt cold all of a sudden" replied Michelle with slight worry, but then the screen turns on from the projector and they see the title of the film. "_Sukob_."

"You guys are in for something you all did not know about" chuckled Stella.

"We are so going to like this" chuckled Haiku. Lucy was also looking forward to this.

Everyone else was getting a few goosebumps and the movie hasn't even started yet, Lincoln and Jordan hold hands and the same goes for Sully and Mazzy and Liam and Tabby, Lola and Lana get ready to hug each other should it get too scary, Patriot and Valkyrie get ready to cover they're chicks so they don't have to see it. Sam notices how excited Simon was. '_How the heck does he sleep at night watching these things?_' Even Stella was unfazed by this.

(_Skip, after the movie._)

Many of them are stunned and also a bit relieved by this film, it was somewhat romantic and yet also very scary to watch. Lori and Leni were both thinking of the same thing. '_We are not having a wedding on the same day and at the same time!_'

Stella's granny then turns off the projector and tries to speak in English. "Everyone okay now? Hello? Anyone scared a little?"

She can see almost all of them are on their toes and a bit scared from this. Simon cheers. "Woo! Let's watch another one!"

They all were shocked at what he said and they all had one thing to say. "No!"

"Please no!" Rosa turns around and see it was Lynn Sr who said it and he was hiding behind her the whole time. "Oh for goodness sakes Lynn, man up. It was just a movie and even though it is part of the culture, I doubt any of that even happened." But this made Stella's granny chuckle a bit.

"Well, I don't think I'll be dreaming of my future wedding with Lincoln anytime soon" replied Jordan.

"Yeah." Then Lincoln realizes what she said and looks to Jordan. "Wait what?"

Luan shivers, but tries to make a pun. "Ain't nobody gonna be grooming over what just happened, sure as heck we ain't bride enough to do so, right? Get it? No one? That's okay, it was kinda scary."

"Dudes! That was intense, a bit wicked and sad at most part, but completely scary above the level of anything scary" said Luna.

Lynn takes a deep breathe. "Wow, and I thought the Harvester was scary, but that just beat it in a long shot!" she looks to her arms. "And I still got goosebumps." then the twins hug her legs, yep they're scared too.

"That. Was. So. Wicked!" said Haiku and Lucy. They have never felt so … Alive? In their lives, or unlife, whatever.

Simon and Stella and of course Stella's family chuckled at this. "I'm just kidding guys, come on let's eat! I see the cake already."

And he's is not wrong, the cake was setup while they were all screaming from the film. Stella's mom and dad brought it out.

The cake is a large triple layered vanilla and chocolate cake with sprinkles and small bits of candy and had a 12 shaped candle on top. "Wow! This is so cool! How come I didn't see this when I was in the house?" asked Stella.

"We kept it safe from your eyes, your granny told us where it would be and we brought it out" said Stephanie. "We made the right call bringing it out while you were all screaming." She high fives with her husband and fist bumps with Stella's granny.

Simon chuckles. "Wow. You guys are so awesome!" Sam and her parents did not expect this family to take their culture and scare with determination and little to know fear.

They all gather around and Manual lights up the candle for Stella, she needs a tall chair to reach the top of the cake because it is tall, like taller than she is. They all sing to her a happy birthday and she smiles looking to all of them and some of them are taking pictures. Stella then blows out the candle and they all cheer.

Stella' granny goes over and she hands her granddaughter the cake knife and Stella makes the first slice and she sees what it inside the cake, and within the cake was a fudge filling. Now that is one chocolatey and sweet cake! This made Lola and Lana's eyes feel like they were mouths watering at the sight.

They all enjoy the cake and the food, and Stella watches as all of them are chatting and talking about how nice this whole things was and she sees Rosa and Lynn Sr talking to her Granny. Okay, so Manuel is the translator since Stella's granny is not quite good with her English.

Simon then goes over to Stella and he wipes off some fudge from her face. "Was this the best birthday you've ever had?"

Stella kisses his cheek. "Nope, it was better than the best and I loved it. It was kinda nice with you around though."

Simon chuckles. "Happy Birthday Stella, and for more lovely years to come."

Stella and Simon share a small kiss, in which Stephanie and Amy take a picture of this moment of theyr kids in love and on Stella's 12th birthday.

**A/N: Happy Birthday Stella, and another thing guys. My Filipino is kinda … stale, and I haven't spoken my own language in a long, long, long time. I am from the city of Iloilo and some part of me believed that Stella is from Manila, so her family's language is Tagalog. I hope I did all of my Pinoy peeps a good job, also I only know a few of my countries food. Leave a review and tell me what you all think. **

**Date made: 7/14/20 – 7/15/20.**


	289. Chapter 289

**Chapter 289**

(_The Loud House._)

The front door opens and coming in is Lori and Leni and then following behind is Lola and Michelle, who is carrying some of Lola's stuff.

"Huh, you were totally right Michelle, all I had to do was bring with me the essentials to all of the photo shoots and commercials and everything went well" said Lola. "I guess it was a good idea to only bring my best outfits and things, thank you so much Michelle."

Michelle then brings Lola's things upstairs. "I know how most hot shots have to bring up only what they need, unless you're hitting big then you need a bigger ride and more help to carry everything you need, just in case."

"You are literally the best coach for Lola" said Lori. "Though, Lincoln took that role long ago and he was as good as you are."

Michelle chuckles. "To be honest, Lincoln told me to look into his book on how to coach Lola and they work. So, I may have done some photo shoots, but commercials were something I have never done and all of this was all thanks to Lincoln and his book on coaching, I just did what I had to do to add some big changes to improve a few issues, like that temper of yours."

Lola sighs. "I can't really help it when my temper gets the better of me, but I liked the technique you showed me so I wouldn't be too …. Aggressive."

"Well, now you can relax and wait for another call for another photo shoot and commercial, but what about Pageants though? Do you still compete in them?" asked Leni as she helps with some of the things.

"I still do, but I'm waiting for the big league pageants now that I'm going up a grade, and that pageant is the miss little cutie fall pageant and you bet that I am so going to win it!" said Lola. But then Michelle coughs. "Oh, right. Win or lose, at least I gave it my all."

Michelle smiles. "That's the spirit, just show respect to the competition and they will show you respect back, but if they show they don't have respect and honor then crush them." Michelle and Lola high five each other and they head back into Lola's room to unpack her things.

Lori and Leni were shocked at what just happened. "At least Michelle is showing Lola some honor and respect, though that last part about crushing them seemed a bit more Lola-ish in nature."

"Yeah, I wonder how Linky and the others have been doing around the house while we were at the mall with Jessica" said Leni. They both head back to the room they share.

"They all must be literally having a good time. We did see Jordan's bike here, which means she's in the back or in the tree house spending time with Lincoln" said Lori as she plugs her phone onto its charger.

"I'm sure they're all totes excited for their big one week stay on the island retreat. They do deserve some one week alone time together after all they've been through, even though they seem to do it a lot here in the house" replied Leni.

Lori then grabs a magazine. "They're stressed out still from a few bad things and I think this is a good thing for them. We just have to support them."

"Yeah, you're right." Leni then goes over and she places all the things she bought into the closet. Unknown to them that Michelle Lewis overheard them and is a bit worried.

'_When the time is right, I will speak to Lincoln and Luna about this. I really don't know what to do if they aren't around. I owe it to them for this new life and second chance to freedom and being a better person._' She then heads off to help Lana.

(_Lisa and Lily's room._)

Lisa is busy with helping Lily with her reading. "There, now you're getting the hang of it little sister." Lisa then notices how locked onto the book Lily was and the books title was "_Granny Goose Nursery Rhymes._"

Lisa knows this could be bad. "Heaven save us, I sense some bad tensions in this for Lily in the future."

Lisa then head sto her table and she checks on the cameras and security system of the house. "Hmm, everyone seems to be enjoying themselves on this fine day and Mr. Grouse is ranting at a squirrel and a raccoon, and no signs of anyone trying to come after us. All seems good here."

Lisa then goes back to check on Lily and she sees her little sister, she is shocked to see that Lily has fallen fast asleep on the carpeted ground with her teddy bear and is humming a nursery rhyme about a ladybug.

Lisa smiles seeing this. '_And it only took a few minutes of complete focus onto a book to put her down, mother and father should try this the next time she refuses to sleep._'

Lisa picks up her baby sister and she brings her over to her bed and tucks her in. Lisa can't reach the crib and this is the best she could do. Lisa herself gets sleepy and she removes her glasses and places them onto the table and she snuggles close to Lily.

Lily smiles and hugs Lisa in her sleep. "_Night Wisa._"

Lisa smiles hearing this and kisses Lily's forehead. "And I will see you when we both wake, my baby sister." They soon both enter they're mid afternoon nap time.

Unknown to them, that Luan saw everything. '_Good to see Lisa stepping up a bit, maybe her long grounding is a good thing. Makes her feel closer to her little sister than ever._'

Luan then heads downstairs and she sees Lana and Michelle feeding the fish through the top tube with some fish food and small pieces of shrimp.

"Hey guys, looks like the sa-life is getting pretty bitey huh?" laughed Luan.

Lana and Michelle chuckle. "Hey Luan." Michelle then helps Lana down. "So, anything to do for today Luan?" asked Michelle. '_Please don't let it be another pie to my face, or cake._'

Luan then checks through her book. "Nope, not a single gig for this week or the week after, nobody has any birthdays coming up, if you don't count Stella's which we bypassed. The birthdays coming up are on the 23rd and it is going to be a big one too! So, you got the rest of the weeks off of my birthday gigs, but I still have to be up and ready for some comedy nighttime show gigs! And there will be laughs than a funny bone!"

Michelle feels like pure relief. "Oh, okay then. Do you need any help in preparing for the comedy gigs?"

"Nope, and I know you've never helped me with them, and that's because I really don't need help. Because when it comes to what I do with funny, I know how to organize my joke books, my confidence and if it's stand-up comedy, my unseen equipment!"

Michelle is confused. "But, stand-up comedy doesn't even need equipment."

"And that's why I said, unseen equipment! It's so unreal that it's real enough to be funny!" Luan then laughs, which didn't seem kinda funny to Lana and Michelle.

"Well, I'm gonna go and check on Lulu and then check on my reptile friends" said Lana as she heads out.

"Where the heck is Lucy? Is she in the vents or in the (_shudders_) Bat Sanctuary?" asked Michelle.

"Oh right, Lucy left way earlier while you were helping Lola with her thing" said Luan. "She's with her young mortician's club friends to welcome back the return of their good pal Haiku!"

"Oh okay, and what are you doing now?" asked Michelle.

"I got me a hot date with Benny and I don't wanna be late, otherwise it'll go cold!" said Luan, she then puts on a helmet and her unicycle and Mr. Coconuts. "_Hurry up toots! I wanna get to see my lady and show her that I am more than just some wood of a man!_"

They then leave the house and head off, Michelle is left confused. '_I swear that dummy has got to be alive and self-aware of everything, and o am so glad I didn't have to be there to help out little miss spooky, at a …. Cemetery._'

(_Royal Woods Cemetery._)

Lucy and Haiku both slam the skull gabble. "Alright everyone, today we are all in deep lesser despair for the return of our good friend and co-president to the Young Mortician's Club, Haiku who came back from the wretched sunny day Cruise Ship" said Lucy.

All members of the Young Mortician's Club and the teen ones such as Maggie and her friends clap slowly and have some smiles. "I feel so bad you had to deal with all of that … Sunny stuff" said Maggie.

Haiku nods. "It is true that I defied the whole trip, but what made it tolerable was to know that a good and long living friend was there, Bartholomew and also visiting sights that showed dark and cryptic history was all worth it!"

"Very interesting, and what were these dark and cryptic things you have learned Haiku?" asked Dante.

Haiku then tells them the countries she went to and what she learned from them, mostly the dark and evil stories and myths of old. This made them all happy to know.

Afterwards Lucy and Haiku tell them about the one country they should all do some research that could interest them. "Perhaps, we should all do some research of our own on what the ancient and dark stories that the country the Philippines shows" said Lucy. "Yesterday, Haiku and I attended the birthday to one of my brother's friends and we got an up close and personal viewing of a film that is, somewhat based off the country and it's very mysterious and unholy stories."

Now, they were all interested.

(_Back at the Loud House._)

Rita comes out of her room with her laptop in hand and she sees Michelle making sandwiches. "Hello Mrs. Loud."

"Oh, I guess Lola's photo shoot went well" said Rita. "Also, you can just call me Rita."

Michelle smiles. "Well, the photo shoot went well and she did not get aggressive when she had to change into something else and we also had time for a few commercials that needed her, like the big back to school sales at the mall."

"Well that's good to know, also on the last week of the month I am planning on a big back to school shopping with the kids and I could use some help with it" said Rita. "And I just finished my word on the gazette and of course Luna had time to add her part into it."

"I'd love to help out Rita, I'm gonna go and check on Lincoln and Jordan and see if they need anything." Michelle takes the tray of sandwiches, but she does let Rita take one and she tosses a few to the pets and then she walks out the door.

Rita smiles at the niceness Michelle is showing. "She really is a changed person now."

Then she hears the front door open and she sees her husband and her sports loving daughter come in. "So, how was the big game?"

"Well, the team I rooted for didn't win, but at least they showed some respect to the rivals and they showed respect back" said Lynn Jr. she then removes her jersey. "Man, feels good to be a good gaming kinda sports fan for all the sports." She then heads back upstairs with her basketball fan gear.

Rita stands next to Lynn. "Was she being superstitious during the whole thing?"

"Not at all" replied Lynn. "In fact, all she did was cheer and observe the teams playing, something tells me she's trying to see if she can do the same thing for when she enters the basketball team in high school."

"This new side of Lynn is a good thing honey, and her superstitious stuff seems to be fading too" said Rita. "Only a matter of time before all things superstitious about her is gone."

"Yeah" replied Lynn Sr. They then recall what Hero Linc said and how his Lynn Junior's Superstitions made the family fall apart. '_And a good thing too._'

"So, you wanna watch that movie where they recreate old black and white ones with just pets?" asked Rita.

"Heck yeah!" said Lynn Sr. They both head to the living room and watch some TV. Charles, Cliff, Geo, Walt's and Della hear this and also join them.

(_Tree House._)

Lincoln, Jordan and Luna are all listening to the sound of some fresh new songs from the hero's dimension. "Okay, even though there is some foul stuff in the songs, that Assassins Creed song they made was kinda cool" replied Lincoln.

"Same, it made it sound so epic and very edgy, though that song called Night on Fire really gets me into the full on techno stuff. I dig that beat" said Luna.

"I kinda liked all of it, they made the songs sound so cool, intense and a bit historic" said Jordan. "And I thought they're songs from last month were good, but this is just dang awesome!"

Just then they hear a knock on the door. "Who is it?" asked Lincoln.

"It's Michelle, I have some snacks for you guys. Can I come in?" asked Michelle.

"Sure dude, the doors unlocked" replied Luna.

"Umm, no it's not" replied Michelle.

"Oops." Luna goes over and unlocks it, and then she opens it. "Sorry dude, I guess we need to get the lock fixed."

"No worries" said Michelle. She then places the sandwiches and sodas onto the table. "So, anything you guys need? Anything at all?"

"No, not really" said Jordan. "How about you take a break? You have been working hard all day, mostly with Lola and her photo shoots."

"And you did go to the Sharps and Jordan's house early today and helped them out with their things they needed some assistance with" said Lincoln. "You need some time for yourself after a whole day of work."

"Plus the band doesn't have any gigs till we all come back from the one week stay at Lake Eddy" said Luna. "So, you got less hard things to do until then dude."

Michelle sits onto one of the beanbag chairs and relaxes. Then she looks to them with concern. "There is something I wanted to talk to you guys about."

This made the three kids confused. "Okay, so what is it dude?" asked Luna.

"I know you guys are going to Lake Eddy and onto Castaway Island to spend one week away from home and have your minds cleared from all the troubles you guys have been through, but I am a bit worried" said Michelle.

"Worried about what?" asked Jordan. They felt concerned by the way Michele sounds, it almost feels sad.

"Well, what the heck am I supposed to do with you four not round the town?" asked Michelle.

They were no longer confused. "Huh, that's it?" asked Lincoln. "We thought it would be something bad happening, but you do know you still have to serve your sentence with helping the rest of the family."

Michelle sighs. "True, I do have to do that. But if I can recall from reading the papers about my community service, I also have to follow the words from Lincoln and Luna, and also to those who they love and trust the most and that would mean Sam and Jordan."

"I owe it to you guys for letting me have this second chance to freedom instead of just having it in jail and I don't know what I'd do if you guys aren't around and I don't wanna feel a bit ….. Alone here in town."

"Alone? Dude, there are a lot of people here who treat you with respect and kindness, after all you are changing into a better person and we're all cool dudes who all wanna see you as a good friend" said Luna.

"That's the issue here Luna" said Michelle. "I know some people can see me as a changed person, but I know there are others who don't see me as a good person anymore and I don't wanna feel like I've been left behind. I was more accustomed to you and your brother as company around me ever since the whole return of that dumb father and son revenge thing, you two are the sole reason why I'd give my life for you two."

They do recall that one and how brutal she went onto Stan and Steak and then she aided them against the Carson brothers and did what she could to help them while they had casts on and the one thing she truly did, was when she took the bullet for Lincoln that was from her old pal Doug.

Lincoln then understands. "You wanna be there to …. To serve the community service for only Luna and me, because you wanna owe us for helping you."

Michelle nods. "I only help the others because it was something I was told, by you guys and it was also part of my community service. I know you guys can manage on your own being alone all together on an island, but I wanna be there to help out. I don't want you guys to get hurt, or … or worse."

They know see things, what she truly means. "We're your only friends huh?" asked Jordan. "Even though the others are also being friendly to you."

Michelle nods. "All four of you were there when I was recovering and all four of you were able to put a whole lot of trust into me, to see me a better person and to help me rejoin society and I wanna keep repaying you guys for seeing that, seeing through all my mistakes and wrong doings."

Lincoln, Luna and Jordan look to each other and then they look onto Michelle. "Give us a moment dude." Luna and the two kids then head to the next floor of the tree house and they talk things through, and they even get Patriot and Valkyrie to join in.

Michelle can't hear them, but she fears she might not be there to help them on their one week island stay.

They then come back down. They take their seats back onto the beanbag chairs. "We made the decision Michelle" said Lincoln. Every hope Michelle was thinking of was suddenly fading. "Yes, we would like to have you tag along with us." Luna, Jordan and the eagles also smile at this.

Michelle is shocked and she has some tears going down her face, she then gets up and walks towards them. This made them worried. "Umm, are you okay?" asked Jordan.

With quick reflexes, she grabs all three kids and hugs them. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so, so much guys!"

"Yeah, can you let us go please?" said Luna.

Michelle does so. "Oh right sorry. I'm just so excited to come along and help keep an eye on all four of you. But what about the others? The Families?"

Jordan smirks. "We have a plan for that one, besides, we are having another big family get together picnic tomorrow and we think it's the best time for another big talk."

"We can tell them about this big change and we just need to hope they can say yes to it" said Luna.

This made Michelle happy, happy to know she could be able to tag along and help them with whatever problems they might have onto the island. Now she just has to wait for tomorrow, for the families to hear them out and to see if they can let this happen.

**A/N: Just a normal day, well perhaps things will change with Michelle Lewis if she can join Lincoln, Luna, Jordan and Sam onto their one week stay on Lake Eddy. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/15/20.**


	290. Chapter 290

**Chapter 290**

(_The Loud House._)

All of the louds once again have all they need packed and ready and no they're not going on a trip, they're packing picnic things, again, just like last time.

All of them are bringing all they need and of course Michelle Lewis has some of things like the picnic baskets. She then gets some help from Lynn Sr and Rita. "I still don't get how the heck are you able to carry all of that stuff?" asked Lynn Sr.

Michelle smirks. "When I was back in the show biz, I had to do my part and that was mostly helping carry the things the contestants needed, that and because the crew we hired are lazy dorks who were just there to setup things and not even help."

"Wasn't you're old pal Doug even helping?" asked Rita.

"At times he does." Michelle then helps Lily into her baby seat. "But most of the times Doug and I end up yelling at the workers to get off their butts and get back to work or they're not getting paid."

Lola walks by them with her fancy picnic blanket. "Sounds like something I would do."

Lincoln and Luna then head out of the house with their instruments and Lincoln whistles for the eagles to come and so they do. Patriot and Valkyrie have their chicks with them and they fly into Luna's car.

"Alright so we got everything we need dudes, let's get to the park and get this big time Family picnic started!" said Luna. She then helps place hers and Lincoln's guitars into the trunk.

"So glad Stella and her family is coming this time" replied Lincoln. "Chances they might bring with them so many food."

Lynn Sr recalls the birthday party of Stella and all the food he never knew existed. "Yeah, oh Rita. You are in for a heck of a treat when we get there! Let's get going guys come one!" Lynn Sr then gets into the car and he waits for the others to pack up and also get into their rides.

Rita chuckles. "Whatever your father ate during Stella's birthday really got him riled up." She gets into Vanzilla and the rest get into the other vehicles and they all drive off.

As they drive, they soon spot a few other cars following them. The Rosato's, Sharps and the Gonzales family vehicles. "Looks like we got some good company with us dudes!" said Luna.

"Now this is what I call a conga line up! Don't wanna drive you all crazy, but we sure are family-ing to be lunching the day ahead of us!" said Luan. They all groan from this.

Lori then gets a text. "_Hey Lori, so I heard from Leni that you are gonna have this big family picnic, so I thought that maybe I could tag along too! I brought with me some food I made myself and i really like spending time with you guys, makes me feel like I have another family nearby. I'm at the park now, C-U all soon. – Jessica._"

Lori chuckles as she drives and she puts her phone away. '_Looks like our picnic fay just got a whole lot more interesting._'

(_Ketcham Park._)

All the vehicles of the four families arrive and they all come out and greet each other.

The Louds: Lynn Sr, Rita, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily, Patriot, Valkyrie, Harrier, Artemis, Freya, Charles, Cliff, Geo, Walt's and Della. Oh, and Michelle Lewis too.

The Rosato's: Rick, Jesse, Jordan and Ajax.

The Sharps: Reginald, Amy, Sam and Simon.

The Gonzales: Miguel, Stephanie, Cecilia and Stella.

"Well, looks like the families are all here and I smell some nice and delicious food!" said Lynn Sr.

Manuel chuckles. "That would be the Macaroons and Bibingka that my mother made, she made so many that we packed three baskets."

"We made some pies, cupcakes and spaghetti, and all it took was some good old Sharp family team work!" said Simon. He then high fives with his mom, dad and sister.

"We have so much to eat, can we all even finish the food we all brought?" asked Jesse.

"_Maraming mga pagkain and gumawa ng maraming ngiti ngayon, punasan natin and lahat_" replied Cecilia. They all look to Stella her family and Simon. "She said we should get going now."

They all make their way to the park and they spot someone very familiar wave at them. "Guys! Over here!" They all go to her. "Hey Jessica, well here we are and here you are too" replied Lori.

"So glad you guys made it and I made some pizza rolls when I was staying in the hotel, they let me make something in the hotels kitchen and I paid for the whole thing and I know you guys are so going to love the pizza rolls" replied Jessica.

Lucy looks to Lori. "You knew she would be here didn't you Lori?"

Lori chuckles. "She texted me earlier and said she heard from Leni and decided to come here and be part of this, technically she too is a family friend."

Leni then recalls. "Oh right, I send a message to my friends telling them that I won't be available on Friday due to a big family picnic, and Jessica is a friend of ours. Sure is a shame that your mom, dad and little sister couldn't be here."

Jessica understands. "Yeah, they're the only ones you guys could get used to, unlike my dimwit brothers who I am glad are no longer gonna be meddling with my life anymore and the same goes for uncle Derrick, man I hate him more than my brothers! Thank goodness they aren't here."

"So, let's get to this picnic then shall we?" said Rita. They all nod and combine the picnic tables and chairs together so they can put all the food they got.

Then Lisa notices something. "There seems to be an even larger and proper picnic table and chairs over there, and it seems new by the looks of it." They all spot the very long picnic table and the chairs that go with it, and it was just placed there by the groundskeepers.

"Huh, well this is awkward. We should place these back in their proper position" said Stella. They all put the picnic chairs and tables back to what they were before and they all go over to the new and really long picnic table.

"Now this is more like it, more space for all the food we brought!" said Lynn Sr. "You know, we should do this for Thanksgiving too!"

"Now that sounds like a plan dad" said Lincoln. "And there seems to still be more space, we could have the Casagrandes come over when Thanksgiving does begin, that is if they decide they wanna be part of it."

They then place on the picnic blankets, though they see the one Lola brought is pink and the others just have red and white checker patterned, the Gonzales brought an orange picnic blanket with floral designs.

"What? I like this color and you guys said I can bring something nice to the picnic" said Lola.

"We did say that, so I guess this is okay" said Lana. "But the ones from Stella and her family looks kinda nice and comforting to look at."

Stella chuckles. "That's because my granny made it, and of course I helped out too. Next to tinkering, I think making some nice knitted things are something I also look forward too."

Cecilia then does her best with her English. "Always happy in helping making this picnic so nice."

They all place down their baskets and they unload all the food they have and it is a lot, the food from the Gonzales and the Pizza rolls from Jessica as well as the food from the Sharps. The Rosato's made some cookies and brownies and some fried chicken, but the louds are the ones who brought more than the others.

"Wow! This seems a bit too much don't ya think?" said Sam. They gaze upon the food they have brought. Chips with different dips, Casserole, Lasagna, Squid Linguini, barbeque ribs, goulash, hotdogs, burgers and mashed potatoes, on the plus side they did bring some drinks in which the others forgot to bring some.

"Huh, you know from this angle it does seem too much" said Lynn Sr. "Sorry folks, but I was in the cooking zone and when I am in the cooking zone then I cook so much! This is also a habit of mine since I cook for a pretty big family." All the louds chuckle and know that one.

"Dudes, this is more of a buffet than a picnic" said Simon.

"Maybe next time we should all organize who brings what so there won't be anymore confusion" said Amy. That one they all agree on.

"Maybe we can save some of this and donate it to other people also known as the needy" said Reginald, that one is something they can all truly agree on, but they don't wanna look like the Yates, no way in heck!

"Well, let's eat everyone" said Rita. They all get together and enjoy the food they all brought and they are impressed at how nice each family's food was.

The pets of course were given bowls of food and there is a lot of food to go by and they are getting so much to eat, which makes their eyes go wide and they look like they have a waterfall of saliva from this.

Lynn Jr of course is trying to see if she can eat a whole plate with one of each food from the other family, this could spark some issues for the bathroom back at the house, or to the nearby restrooms in the park. Lori knows this is not gonna go well. '_Well, we should inform the groundskeepers to get ready and fix the restrooms._'

Just as they all start eating, Lincoln, Luna and Jordan look to each other and then they see Michelle who is also enjoying the food. They knew this was the right time to tell them, again.

Sam notices this. "Guys, I think Lincoln, Luna and Jordan have something to say." They all stop eating and they look to the 3 kids.

Lincoln speaks up first. "Okay, so we all know that coming around next week, I won't be here as well as Luna, Jordan and Sam."

"Because you kids are going on the one week stay on Castaway island right?" asked Reginald.

"That is true, yes, but yesterday we had a talk with someone who should also tag along" said Jordan.

"She knows she has a lot of work and things to make up for, but we think she should tag along with us too. We know she has some slight trouble adjusting to things and it would be even harder for her if we're not around to help keep an eye on her" replied Luna.

"Are you talking about Michelle?" asked Lori. They all look to the 3 kids.

Lincoln, Luna and Jordan, and even Michelle were shocked they figured it out. "Huh, yeah we were" replied Lincoln. "And the very reason why she deserves to tag along, is because she had a talk with us about her owing us so much for what we have-"

"We think it's a good idea to have her tag along" said Lynn Sr.

"Yeah, she could be a good help and also keep an eye on things at the retreat when we're not around the place" replied Sam.

"Wait a minute! Hold the phone! You guys are cool with Michelle Lewis tagging along with us?" said Luna in shock. Lincoln chokes from what they said and Jordan helps him regain himself.

"We think having some adult supervision with you kids is a terrific idea, I mean we do trust you guys in a group to keep an eye on each other, but to the fact we have 4 kids on an island even with a naval base not too far makes this kinda concerning with us" said Rita.

"Plus. We've been waiting for you kids to tell us when she would be involved and we knew she would want to tag along. She may have been a great help to us here around town, but she does have her obligations to be there for Lincoln, Luna, Jordan and Sam" replied Amy.

"She proved that one when she incapacitated the Stankcos with one hell of a beat down" said Rick. "Plus, you kids are gonna be surrounded by water everywhere and we all kinda recall what happened when Lincoln was in Great Lake City and a certain pool incident."

"And let's not forget about the whole shark issue as well" said Manuel.

"The Shark thing won't an issue dude" said Luna. "Peter Harris made sure they set up anti-shark systems around the place to avoid them from even going near the island, so it's all good and Lincoln won't have to deal with his phobia."

"That is nice and all, but having Michelle to be there is a good thing and also important. She can keep you guys safe for when one of you can't be there to help the other" said Jesse.

Michelle is shocked, they all wanted her to be there. "Wow. This is just …. Huh, I didn't think you'd all agree so fast on this, thank you. All of you and I promise that I will keep an eye on the four of them and keep them safe."

They all smiled hearing this. "Of course you will Michelle. You're like, a body guard to them" said Leni.

"The issue we have is the collar on your leg, we'll need to contact someone to have it modified so that it won't be locked onto you just remaining within Royal Woods."

Lincoln then looks to his phone and he sees the number of FutureTech's Victor Abromovitch available. "I think I can get someone to do that, and also I am going to have someone train me up a bit for tomorrow to regain some of my running speed in combat."

They all drink their sodas and water. "Looks like we got that thing settled" said Sam. "Now for a big issue, who the heck is gonna keep an eye on Michelle's home?"

They all spit out their drinks and look to each other, her home is like a paradise/dream house in the neighborhood, nobody has ever seen that kind of home, the home for Michelle Lewis that Mayor Davis went over the top with.

"Should we draw straws or pick a name from the hat?" asked Lucy.

Jordan then has an idea. "Jessica Carson!"

The 20 year old woman looks to Jordan. "What about me?"

"You can keep an eye on Michelle's home, they have a guest room and you do know how to keep an eye on things and you can be like, neighbors with the louds and spend more time with them" said Jordan.

Jessica smiles. "Huh, you know what? That doesn't sound like a bad idea, I can do that. Heck, I can begin moving in later tonight. I will have to inform the mayor about this though, we seem to be good friends when we hang out for some poker night."

"Day already looking good now, and for all us to be happy about" replied Stella's Granny.

"I guess that makes everything settled, we got someone to tag along with Lincoln, Luna, Sam and Jordan and someone to keep an eye on Michelle's house when the day comes" said Stella.

"Then let's celebrate this day not as a family picnic, but as a new way for the kids to have some company on the island!" They all look to Lynn Sr confused. "Yeah, it sounds like a bit of a stretch."

They all continue to enjoy the food and just when things were going nice, they see some of Jordan and Lincoln's friends arrive. Liam, Tabby, Jenny, Christina, Richie and Flat Tire and since they have so much food, they decide to let them also tag along to eat and then Lori and Leni's teen friends arrive and are also let in on this.

(_Skip, minutes later._)

The parents of the 4 families are now talking amongst themselves by the picnic benches, while everyone else is having fun around the park, there doesn't seem much folks going around the place.

Lynn Jr is playing soccer with Richie, Flat Tire, Luan, Teri and Whitney. Wait, they can play soccer too?

Lisa, Lana and Lola are tossing the Frisbee around with Christina and Jenny.

Lori and Leni are chatting away with the other teen friends about things they wanna do on their senior years in high school, though they also talk about what they plan for college, but they have no clue that deep down Leni is having a few doubts about things, like a roommate and being the big sister.

The pets are going around and playing all throughout the park, while also joining in with the Frisbee toss.

Lucy of course does run into her friends from the young mortician's club and they go over and they listen to some spooky tales and history of the Philippine creatures from Stella's granny, and helping them translate what she says is Stella and Simon.

From the shade of a tree on a hill are Lincoln, Jordan, Luna and Sam. They watch at everyone having the time of their lives there as one big family group.

Lincoln sighs. "This sure is nice, and I was thinking that maybe next summer we should all go and have some fun at a summer home, kinda like camping."

"That sounds like a rad idea little loud, I dig it and we can all be enjoying it with the nice and calm peace of the wilderness" said Sam.

Jordan chuckles. "Give it up for Lincoln into coming up with more awesome ways for all of us to have fun, together." she then leans her head onto his shoulder. "We are so going to have a blast just the 4 of us on Castaway island."

"There will be dangers guys, well sorta and there are a lot of things there that could be a benefit or could be troublesome. But I know we can pull through and enjoy ourselves dudes" said Luna.

Then Michelle sits with them. "And I'll do my part to keep an eye on all of you. Though Luna and Sam are growing teens that are protective and Lincoln and Jordan have been through so much, you all need some backup and I don't just mean some big naval base."

"We know and we're okay with you being there" said Luna. "I made a call to Peter Harris and he redirected my call to Elizabeth at the base and she said they'll see what they can do in adding an extra room. They're gonna send the message to FutureTech and it'll be all good from there."

Jordan smiles. "Glad my god father is making calls now and is on good terms with his new role. He called me yesterday and said the one thing he's greatful about, is not having to wake up so early in the morning." they all chuckle a bit and just enjoy this view of all their friends and families getting along and enjoying this moment in the park.

For tomorrow they 5 must prepare to make their departure for the one week stay on Castaway Island on Lake Eddy.

Then Lincoln recalls something. "We forget to mention Michelle, but this has to be a secret you can't tell anyone."

"Okay, what is it?" asked Michelle.

All the kids smiled. "There is a literal lake monster there, Plessy and she's the sole reason why Linc and I were found by Luna and the others, so chances we can see her again and she can be of assist to us."

Michelle goes wide eyed. "I'm sorry, did you guys just say Lake Monster?"

Yup, they have so much to tell her about that one.

**A/N: This idea came to me in my sleep and I decided to add up the talk they needed to the others about Michelle Lewis tagging along. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/16/20.**


	291. Chapter 291

**Chapter 291**

(_Lynn's Table._)

Lincoln and Jordan are in the restaurant owned by the father of the louds, they are there to offer some help before they have to pack up and leave tomorrow. As of now, Lincoln and Jordan are learning how to do some cooking skills from Carol.

"There you go guys, now you got the hang of it. Just try not to cut yourselves when slicing those carrots and make sure that stew is at the right boiling temperature" said Carol as she grills the steak. "How's that sauce coming along?"

"Doing great over here and here it comes." Jordan comes in with the sauce and she pours it onto the steak. "There we go, all ready for some deliciousness."

"Nice job Rosato, you are a natural with cooking and I can only assume it's from your mom" said Carol.

Jordan chuckles. "My mom does it better than me, and I only help out when I can and she also says I am as good as a cook as she is, but that ain't the truth."

"This should be ready for Scoots soon, how many customers do we have out there Linc?" asked Carol.

Lincoln stops stirring the stew and sees the customers outside. "I still see Scoots, Kathrine Mulligan, Sully and Mazzy and our dad is still talking to the old lady out there. Who is she by the way? Dad didn't tell us who she is."

"Oh, her name is Mildred and we spoke earlier when she arrived. She was you're dad's Home-Ed teacher in Middle School" replied Carol. "Whenever she and you're dad would cook together, she would give him some unique cooking tips, and because of that they both have cook books that look the same but have different owners. She is the lady who runs the food company, Frost Farms."

Lincoln and Jordan are shocked about this new information. "Wow. So all of dad's cooking was straight out of Home-Ed in Middle School."

"This must've been way before he went off to school in London" replied Jordan. "Does she know about the whole restaurant incident that also had Gordon Ramsey in it?"

Carol chuckles nervously. "She does and she understand why it all happened, and whe she spoke to me she said she was impressed at how good I was as a cook and I told her that I had all the teachings from my mom, and also summer camp when I was 11."

Lincoln chuckles. "It is pretty awesome to have you still working here, it won't be quite the same with you off to college soon and sooner or later dad has to find someone else to help with the sure chef cooking."

"I'm sure your dad will find someone to take my place" said Carol. "There has to be someone who can assist with that. What about your mom Jordan?"

"That would be cool for her to be here and assist with the cooking, she is a pretty great cook. But she has her cooking class and she would rather teach new cooks on their paths to culinary cuisines" replied Jordan.

Hearing all of this gives Lincoln an idea. "Well, there are two choices. Michelle Lewis could be the sue chef for the restaurant, or your mom could put up a promotional work for any of her students, they could be tested by my dad to see which one of them gets the job!"

"Huh, that doesn't sound so bad. I can tell my mom later when we get back home, she is so going to love it" said Jordan. "But first we need to ask Michelle if she'd be willing to have a job at the restaurant. I mean, she still has to serve her community service to the families and she seems mostly interested in helping Luna and her band with their gigs."

"That is true, well we'll only know once we ask her" said Lincoln. "Now, let's get back to cooking until we see some happy faces out there. Well, there's only a few happy faces."

Carol then places the steak on the plate and she adds some small bits of food to make it look nice. "And there, one grille steak with butter sauce and I am going to serve it to Scoots. Be right back guys." Carol then walks out of the kitchen.

Lincoln and Jordan proceed to finish off the rest of the food orders from the other patrons.

(_Minutes later._)

Lincoln and Jordan come out of the kitchen and get to their bikes, Lynn Sr decided that their help there is done and that they should go and have some fun. He intends to make some new dishes alongside his former Home-Ed teacher, alongside Carol as well.

Lincoln and Jordan are about to get onto their bikes, but then Lincoln gets a message. "Hey, it's from Clyde!"

"What?!" Jordan goes over and sees what it was. "Whoa. He looks like he's having so much fun there, but who the heck is that next to him?"

They see the image of Clyde with a large chocolate mousse cake and with him is a girl also wearing the same chef outfit as he does. They both look to the text at the bottom of the image.

"_**Two Chef Buddies living their dreams and enjoying what we love, and also each other. See you guys on August 23, and I literally mean we! As in me and my new gal pal Chloe Curda! More will be explained when we come back home.**_"

Lincoln and Jordan are shocked by this. Lincoln chuckles. "Nice, looks like Clyde found someone he can love, or better yet his soul mate."

"They look so cute together, I could only tell the others have seen this image and are all rooting for Clyde to get the girl" said Jordan. "And like the message said, she lives here?"

"I think she does. She might be new in town and we'll only know more when she does get here, and I think Clyde's dad's must've seen this and are happy for him, and that could spell disaster" replied Lincoln.

"That part you're not wrong about" said Jordan. They then get back onto their bikes. "Let's see if Chloe can be able to handle talking back to two loving husbands who are overbearing and overprotective over their precious fine china of a son." They both then head off back home.

(_Ketcham Park._)

On their way back, they spot Flat Tire and Richie looking to the damaged bikes they have, so they go over. "Hey guys, what the heck happened to your bikes?" asked Lincoln.

"That happened." They see at what Flat Tire was pointing at. A large hole on the ground, well small crater to the side of the road. "We didn't even see that thing coming and our bikes buckled from it and the chains broke off, we're gonna take it to my uncles shop to have them tuned up."

"And the chain to my bike was just new, this bites it man" replied Richie.

"Well, no one else has to worry anymore." Jordan sees some construction working guys arrive and close off the scene. "That should fix all th problems, what caused it anyway?"

"Last night a truck swerved out of control from broken brakes and sped way too fast on a one way street and crashed on that spot" replied Jenny who just arrived from the park alongside Christina. "My aunt told me about it and she's gonna show it on the news later."

"Also, did you guys see the pic posted by McBride?" asked Christina.

"We did and we can't wait to meet this Chloe girl he's with" said Lincoln.

Richie and Flat Tire are shocked. "Clyde has a new lady friend?" asked Richie.

Jordan nods. "She seems to be in cooking with him, in fact she's there at cooking camp with him and from what the message said, she's new in town and she is coming back along with Clyde on August 23. Which is also the date for all of our pals to come back here."

Flat Tire smiles. "Man, they are all gonna be shocked and lost for words when they hear about the things happening around here. Also, Lincoln I think your big sister's friend is back."

"I know, Lynn left the house early to go and greet Margo who came back and they are both going to have a lot of catching up to do and also deal with what they wanna sign up for in High School" replied Lincoln.

"Well, we should get going. Lincoln's trainer is coming and we have to see what Michelle has been up to" said Jordan.

"Can we tag along too?" asked Jenny.

"Sure, the more the merrier. Plus, I think Liam, Tabby, Sam, Simon and Stella are also going to come and watch as well" replied Lincoln. "Let's get going then."

Christina and Jenny get onto their bike and scooter and they follow Lincoln and Jordan back to the Loud House, while Richie and Flat Tire push their bikes to Flat Tire's uncle's bike shop.

(_The Loud House._)

They soon make it back, and they see Michelle Lewis with Luna at the main entrance of the garage. Michelle is sitting on a chair and her left leg is elevated and Victor Abromovitch from FutureTech is making some adjustments to her leg collar, Luna is helping pass him the tools he needs.

They let their bikes lean near the house and go towards them. "Hey Mr. Victor how's it going?" asked Lincoln.

"All in good times Mr. Loud, all in good times. I am almost finished here." Victor then puts the tools away and he uses his tablet and after a few clicks. "And there we go, you're leg collar has been modified to detect only the things you are doing and it will not keep you restricted into the range of Royal Woods house arrest anymore, I assume you won't be attempting any form of escape."

Michelle then stands up. "I won't be doing that one. I owe it to them for giving me this second chance to freedom and redemption and I am going to do it all by continuing my service for them and everyone else, and also try and start a brand new life here in Royal Woods, because Hollywood is too much pressure and brings back bad memories of the old me."

Victor chuckles and he grabs his tool box. "Sounds just like the Michelle Lewis in our world, and currently right now she is doing a one week tour with Commander Freezer Burns Sister and three other girls who are friends."

"Wow. She is one lucky gal, but I'm sure she has the same agenda as I do right?" asked Michelle.

"That part is true." Victor then looks to Lincoln. "Sergei Dragunov Spellman is at the backyard and he is waiting for you."

"Liam, Tabby, Sam, Simon and Stella are also waiting for you guys, come on let's go and see you in action once more baby bro" said Luna.

"I'll be in the kitchen making some snacks. Chances you guys are gonna be really hungry later on" said Michelle. "Also, Jessica is now fully moved into the house I'm staying in."

"Cool and there she is right now" said Jordan. They see the oldest in the Carson family coming out of the neighboring house and going towards them. "Hey, there's this big wrestling ring at the back of your house, is your sister Lynn working out or something?"

"Nope, that one is all for me and the guy back there is my trainer" replied Lincoln.

"Huh, that explains why you were able to overpower my brother back at the beach resort and hotel, this I definitely gotta see!" said Jessica.

They all get to the back, though Lincoln and Jordan head back inside to get changed into their training gear. "Wait, why is Jordan coming with him?" asked Jessica.

"Sergei is also training her as well, she wishes to be as good as her lover so that she may be able to defend herself against anyone who stands in her and her friends, families and lovers way. She is as persistent and lethal as her hero counterpart" replied Victor. "And sure as the ten hells I am going to wanna see this too."

Jessica looks to the man. "And who are you?"

Victor sighs and also looks to her. "You first, because I don't know you either madam."

Luna chuckles. "This is gonna be a heck of a day." They all head to the backyard and wait for Lincoln and Jordan to come out and begin their training.

(_Minutes later._)

Lincoln and Jordan had just finished with their training. From dealing with dummies, doing some moves they have seen and checking if Lincoln still has the same speed after his leg recovery.

Sergei chuckles and claps. "Good job you two, heck I am impressed that you two are capable of lifting a truck tire on your own as well." Yes, he wanted them to life a truck tire and see if they can do the Cesaro swing technique.

"It was hard, but we did it. Chances we might do that move if anyone comes back to get us" said Lincoln. "Well, if we get the chance." Lincoln and Jordan then sit on the apron of the ring.

The others go over and were impressed, well Jessica was. "Wow. You sure know how to go fast and take down dummies as if they were enemies. Pretty cool, and also nice mimicry to WWE moves as well."

"Next to dodge ball, WWE is something Linc and I are also fans of" said Jordan. "We did made friends with the Rock last year, and then we did meet with Braun Strowman and pretty much the rest is history."

"At this point, I can see you two actually joining WWE and performing at WrestleMania!" said Stella. "If the Chairman sees how you two can handle being in a ring."

"Are you kiddin' me? Linc and Jordan have got the moves to be ding dang part of them big time wrestling shows! They fought the odds and stood tall!" said Liam.

"I agree with Liam, chances when you two are 17 or 18. Then someone might come by and ask if you two wanna join" said Tabby.

Lincoln chuckles. "That does sound like a cool thing to do, it can be like something I can have as a first round career and if all that doesn't work then I still have music as my fall back and whatever career I'm going to take one day."

"Like my dad's company?" asked Jordan. They all chuckle at that one.

"Yes, that is one of them" replied Lincoln. They all stop and are shocked. "Yup, I am serious. I know Jordan's dad likes me and would one day want me to be the CEO of the Rosato shipping company because I have managed and dealt with my family for some time."

Sergei is shocked by this and so does Victor. "Wow. Now that I did not see coming" said Sergei.

"I doubt Hero Linc knows about this and would wanna know more when he does come back here" replied Victor.

"Wow man, but besides that, if you do think about the Pro-Wrestling thing, then you and Jordan need a theme song" said Simon.

"And that's what I got my fave big sis for" said Lincoln. "The one person I know who can make a theme song for anyone. I mean whenever we need to do something that has to be done quickly, we always look to Luna to make the beat and the track."

Luna chuckles and blushes. "Oh come on Linc, you know me all too well little bro."

"And I can back that one up, two heads are better than one" replied Sam.

Then Michelle comes out with a tray of brownies and milk. "Hey guys, got some snacks for all of you."

She goes over and they all grab a brownie and a glass of milk. "So, where the heck are you guys going tomorrow anyway?" asked Sergei.

They then tell him the whole plan involving the island they were cast away to and what Luna had requested to be built there, and Sergei is shocked by this news, but not Victor. He knows from the reports of Peter Harris and Elizabeth Krennic.

"Huh, good thinking and pretty nice too" said Sergei. "If you guys have any trouble then you know we'll be there to help you guys out when you need it."

"We're taking all the precautions we need, from our weapons, communications and of course a good friend with us" replied Sam. She means Michelle Lewis.

Sergei then eats his brownie. "That's a good thing, keeping an eye on the person who has to continue her community service, much like the Michelle Lewis in our world. She is serving her time in Spellman Estate as the housekeeper/helper, but right now she's doing her best to aid in the one week tour as the assistant manager to Sunset Shimmer and the Dazzles."

Luna chuckles. "She's really going up and over helping out, kinda like the Michelle we know too."

"I sure would like to meet my other self, though I don't even know what to say if I do meet her. We might be like twins or something" replied Michelle.

"I can't believe you guys have other worldly friends and don't worry, I won't tell anyone about all of this" said Jessica. "I mean, I am still kinda stunned by this. That does explain the big outpost outside of town and the big army that seems to be in good terms with you all."

"We met them way back and they helped us out with some conflicts with old enemies" said Lincoln. He then looks to Sergei. "So, you and you're tag team partner/brother still the NXT Tag Team Champs?"

"No" replied Sergei as he drinks his glass of milk.

They all stop and look to him shocked, even Victor. "I'm sorry what?!"

Sergei sees them all confused. "What? We lost the titles to Imperium, but we are expecting a rematch tonight in our world and we are planning to reclaim what we lost."

That was something Lincoln and Jordan did not see coming, then Jordan asks. "How's our hero selves doing?"

"Right now, no clue" replied Sergei. "They all were planning on going someplace and Freezer burn looked kinda upset and didn't tell me nothing about what was going on, so I respect his personal problems and leave them be and just come here."

Lincoln knows something is up with his hero counterpart, but he'll have to wait when they come by and hang out. Then Sergei says something. "Oh yeah, Luna Frost killed Aunt Ruth."

"What?!"

(_Skip, nighttime._)

Luna had just closed the briefcase with her weapon "_Protector_" inside, and she's in her night shirt already. She then sees Lincoln and Jordan double checking on the things they have and she goes over to them.

"You two stoked for tomorrow?"

"We are, and we are going to have a heck of a good time on Castaway Island" said Lincoln.

Jordan giggles. "Yup. Just me, this handsome face, you, Sam and Michelle enjoying some peace and quiet time, alongside a lake monster we all know and love." They all chuckle and could also imagine how awesome it would be to spend a whole week on that island alongside Plessy.

Luna then goes over to them and she places a hand on their shoulders. "Listen, even though we are having some peace and relaxation, we have to be careful. We don't know what else is on the island and we have to have each other's backs and remain vigilant. Okay little dudes?"

Lincoln and Jordan smile. "We know Luna."

Luna then hugs them both and they hug her back, Luna places a kiss on their foreheads and they break the hug. "We should get some sleep now, we got a big and wicked day ahead of us tomorrow."

Lincoln and Jordan nod and they both get to the lower bunk of Lincoln's side and tuck themselves in. "Good night Luna."

Luna gets to her top bunk and she looks down to them. "Good night you two, and see you both in the morning _when the daylight comes and we have to go_."

They all get comfortable and get some sleep, knowing that tomorrow is gonna be one big day for all of them, to start the one week stay on Castaway island, on Lake Eddy.

**A/N: Coming next time, with some slight collaboration with Vasmasdas1 is the one week stay on Castaway Island Retreat Vacation House, there won't be much but just some typical chill time between Lincoln, Jordan, Luna and Sam and with the aid of Michelle Lewis and their friendly Lake Monster Plessy. You guys may have noticed that this chapter is in par with the chapter from "**_**Spells and Louds**_**" and I also added a character from the episode "**_**Recipe for Disaster.**_**" Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/17/20.**


	292. Chapter 292

**Chapter 292.**

**In collaboration with my good pal and associate Vasmasdas1, he gets me and he knows how to back me up with chapters, like my other good reviewers/readers. You guys rock! Rock on dudes!**

(_August 9, the Loud House._)

The louds are all outside of the house and are all helping Lincoln and Luna pack and then the Rosato van shows up with the parents having the rest of Jordan's things. "Hey mom, hey dad." Jordan goes over and she hugs them both.

"We're gonna miss you again sweetie, and we know you're in safe hands on this one week stay on the island" said Jesse as she hugs her daughter.

They then break away from the hug. "You're a tough girl and we know you can handle things on the island, ever since you and Lincoln got casted away there, you're both born natural wild survivors."

Lincoln comes out with his backpack. "Well, I guess it all started with Rip Hardcore for me, until Jordan showed me the other guy who seems better at survival, and that guy is Bear Grylls."

"At least you two have everything you need, well you five have everything you need" replied Lynn Jr. "Also, are you sure you don't want any of us to come along?" The rest of the louds all look to them with pleading eyes.

But Lori intervenes. "Guys, guys. Enough. This is between Lincoln, Jordan, Luna and Sam, though we too have faced some tough and very hard conflicts involving so many returning bad people, but none more than these 4, so let's give them this one week away from the turmoil and trouble, okay guys?"

They all thought about this and saw that she was right. "Okay sis, besides not much room for more than four if you're ever gonna water what would happen below the depths!" said Luan. They all groan from that one.

Ajax comes out of the car and he goes over and licks his owner. "Okay, okay baby. Now just be a good boy and don't cause any trouble, and if you do ever feel lonely then don't worry, mom and ad will bring you over here so you can spend some time with the loud pets. Okay boy?" Ajax barks happily and he goes over and he high fives with Charles.

Luna and Leni come out from the backyard with the nest of the eagles. "Steady dude, don't drop it."

"I got it and I know they are totes gonna love being near the waters of Lake Eddy, good teachings for the chicks when they wanna hunt for themselves" said Leni.

"The eagle chicks are not due to fly anytime soon, though they seem to be growing some wing feathers, so it's is only a matter of time before they actually learn how to fly. They require skill, instincts and the will and belief that they can take flight as their avian parents can" replied Lisa.

"And it's happening again" said Lucy. They all spot Patriot carrying Harrier and placing him back into the nest, he tries to jump off his father's carrier bag, but he is not ready, yet.

Patriot and Valkyrie land onto the shoulders of Lincoln and Jordan. Lincoln pets Harrier. "Easy there bud, when the time is right then you can fly and you're getting big-ish, and that's a good thing."

Michelle comes out of her home and she has some things she needs, she then looks to Jessica. "You just have to keep an eye on the place and that's it."

"No need to worry Michelle, I have my own home but that's back near the college and I know how to treat and respect. I did have a housemate once and we worked well together, until she left out of college and gave the whole home to me" said Jessica. "You're house is in good hands Michelle."

Michelle smiles. "I know I can trust you Jessica." They then bring the luggage and put them onto the sidewalk. "So, has Sam arrived yet?"

Luna and Leni place the nest down. "Not yet dude, they should be here soon." The Sharp Van arrives. "Huh, good timing."

The van opens and coming out are Sam, Simon, Reginald and Amy. They help place all of Sam's bags onto the sidewalk and they hug her. "We're going to miss you Sammy and we hope you can have fun and stay safe as well sweetie" said Reginald.

"It feels like you just left for college and will only be back after a year" said Amy as she hugs her daughter.

Sam chuckles. "Mom, Dad. That's not gonna happen until I do reach 18, also this is a one week stay so I'll be back next week. Just, try and hold down together and keep an eye on Simon, he needs some support when it comes to his new late summer part-time job."

Simon chuckles. "I'm so glad I got the chance to have one and this one could last me till school begins, can't wait to start my part-time job later at the butcher's shop." They then depart from their group hug.

"And I know you're gonna do well little bro." Sam hugs her brother once more. "Take care Simon, feel free to call me anytime."

"I will Sam." Simon then goes over to Lincoln and Jordan. "See you guys next week, and I'll be sure to tell Stella that you guys had left already, and as well to Liam, Tabby, Jenny, Christina, Richie and Flat Tire too."

All three of them fist bump each other. "See you next week Simon Sharp and good luck on your new part-time job for this later summer" said Lincoln.

"And be there for Stella, she worries about you with this new part-time job and always call her for where you are so she knows where you will be later, and also tell her about the deliveries you're doing and do not be late when she wants to meet you somewhere little man" said Jordan.

Simon chuckles. "Jeez Rosato, you're sounding like my mom, sorta." They all chuckle at that one. Amy chuckles. "Yeah, I would say that too."

Lincoln and Luna turn around only to get hugged by the whole family and the pets hug Patriot and Valkyrie and they're chicks.

Lincoln smiles. "We'll see you guys at the end of the week and keep an eye on each other."

Luna also smiles. "Little bro is right, try and have each other's backs and don't stray away, be there to support each other and don't do anything stupid while we're gone." They all depart from the hug.

"Don't worry guys, I literally know what to do, I am the eldest after all and I know you two can take care of yourselves and can handle things while on the island, take care guys" replied Lori.

"We can handle things from her while you guys are gone and we only wish you guys to be safe and have some fun and always have each other's backs, mostly for Luna to keep an eye on you and Jordan" said Leni.

"Just call us if there's anything wrong guys, remember that Louds never quit and that we're all stronger when we're together!" said Lynn Jr.

"We can handle things, this isn't the first time I had to be like you big brother" said Lucy. "I'll keep an eye on Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily. Mostly Lisa."

"Don't let anything wild and gross on the island made you feel sad guys, tell them that you guys are not scared and that you guys can take on whatever happens, oh and be safe too" said Lola.

"If you guys meet with Plessy again, send us a pic! I wanna see how she's doing there" said Lana.

"Be sure to be cautious and double check for supplies and also keep an eye on the weather, unlike last time when we went on the boat trip and it went belly over real quickly" said Lisa. "But all in all, be safe and come back safely to us after the end of 7 days."

"Winky! Woona! Happy! Wiwy!" Lily goes over and hugs them both, Lincoln and Luna both hug their baby sister. "We'll miss you too Lily." Lincoln then hands Bun-Bun to Lily, and she knows she has to keep him safe. The others can tell that Lincoln might be growing out of Bun-Bun, but he'll let them know whe he's ready to actually let him go.

"We'll be sure your room is okay guys, and that's a loud promise" said Luan.

Lincoln and Luna look to each other and nod, Luna goes to her sister. "Luan, we want you to bunk in that room. Just until we get back, we want you to keep an eye on it and also take care of it."

Luan is stunned by this, but she understands. "I got it you two, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to the room and be more than just a dust bunny under the bed! Hahahaha! Get it?" They do chuckle a bit from that pun.

Lynn Sr and Rita hug Lincoln and Luna once more. "Have you two and stay safe and have each other's backs and we'll be waiting for when you two call" said Rita.

Lynn Sr has tears already. "This is like if Lori ever goes to college and doesn't come back anymore." Lori sighs hearing that. Then they depart from the hug and Lynn Sr calms down. "Also, you think you guys can be able to bring back some fresh fruit from there, if there is any. I wanna save up from going to the market."

Lincoln chuckles. "If I do recall, there are some fruit there. Coconuts of course, mangoes, papayas, kiwis and other tropical fruit, which makes me question the ecosystem of the island here in Michigan."

Lisa was also confused about this, but she knows that the guys from FutureTech have checked it out and know the truth, so she'll let this slide and leave it to the pros.

Lincoln and Luna then look to Sam, Jordan and Michelle. "Well, looks like we're all ready for the trip" said Luna.

"Now all we gotta do is wait for the ride to get here" said Jordan. They then hear a humming sound. "And here it comes."

They all look up and see the Dropship arrive and coming out is none other than the maniacal guy known as Boomer. "Hey guys!" He then trips and he falls onto the pavement. "I'm okay." He then gets up. "Let's get your things loaded!" The Dropship then lands on him. "Ow."

The dropship opens and they see Jack Cyber come out. "Has anyone seen an idiot?" They all look to the landing gear and Jack Cyber sees Boomer pinned. "Oh, there he is. Okay, let's get your things in here."

They all help bring their things into the dropship, Jack Cyber then raises the landing gear by a few feet and he pulls Boomer out. "You're a dork you know that?"

Boomer groans. "Have I made it to Sweden yet?" Jack Cyber ignores him and helps pack their things into the dropship.

Soon, they are all packed the luggage into the transport and Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Sam and Michelle have some last few goodbyes and hugs from everyone and they all walk towards the dropship.

Jack Cyber goes through some reports on the world. "Huh, says here some guy named Aaron Verage, something, something the LHF something, also says here he hates rock n' roll music."

"Whoa! Now that is offensive" said Luna in annoyance, Sam and the others found this kinda mean. "Where is this bloke anyway?"

"Dead, he tries to infiltrate our outpost and he got shot at for trying to vandalize how he hates your band, the Luna-Tics, he was shot on sight and no corpse left. Peter Harris went too far with the Spectrum Cannon and that guy is vaporized, feel bad for his little bro who is a fan of your band" replied Jack Cyber. "The jackass goes by the code name: AVLHF and some other random and nearly illegal code me and he has more so far, no clue what the other dumb stuff stands for, but I am glad he is out of the picture in this world. We're gonna go through some more research on this maniac and male sure he goes down unknown for a long, long time and we'll be sure to give out condolences to the family he once had. Damn shame for them."

They had no clue what to think, but they felt glad he is gone from the picture. They all wave goodbye as they board the transport and take off. The families watch and the Dropship flies away from the house and then out of Royal Woods.

They all wish they would be okay at Lake Eddy, then they hear someone groaning and they see Boomer get up. "Huh? Where did they go?"

They all look to him. "They left man" said Lynn Jr.

Boomer sighs. "Well, looks like I'm walking back to the outpost. Later louds." The guy walks back to the Allied Outpost Royal-Delta.

Simon then checks his watch. "Well, looks like I should get to my part-time job now." They all say their goodbyes to each other and they head off to their homes, though the Rosato's decide to let Ajax stay with the louds for a while, they'll be back for him later.

(_Lake Eddy._)

The dropship is now flying high above and they spot Lake Eddy. "The place hasn't changed one bit" said Lincoln.

"Oh! There's the outpost!" They spot the Naval Shipyard, Seaports and Docks not too far, then they see it. "There it is! Castaway Island."

"Wow. From this view she looks kinda nice, and less than a scary place" said Lincoln. He then takes in a deep breath. "But we won't know until we get onto the island and then we can see how great it is now."

"We're gonna land down now." As they make their approach they see the house they were going to stay in, the house is painted white, two floors with an open roof for balcony view and relaxation and has large windows on the first floor that gives them a view of the lake and they can see the communications tower on top of it for cable and telephone communications and there seems to be a pool on the roof as well, but it's actually a Jacuzzi or hot tub.

"Wow! This is the house?!" asked Lincoln in shock.

Luna looks to it. "Huh, I guess it is. Peter Harris never showed me what it would look like, oh and there he is." they spot Jordan's god father on the roof top waving at them.

The dropship lands and they all come out. "Hey, you guys ready for this one week stay?"

"We are and it's good to see you again God father of mine and you're not upset anymore" said Jordan as she goes over and hugs him.

Peter Harris hugs her back. "I was when I got demoted and had to be replaced, but now I can see the better things in my new role which means I don't have to deal with the heavy duty things as the normal leading role has to do. So, yay me. Also, we made a special house for the eagles to place their nest in."

They all spot not too far from the door that leads into the house, is an eagle-sized house where they can place the nest. With the help of Luna and Michelle, they place the nest inside and the eagle chicks as well. Now this is starting to look like the Hailsbrew apartment back at Great Lake City and the eagles love it!

"Now come on, let's get you guys accustomed to your new place of stay on the island" replied Peter Harris, they all follow the man while handling their luggage along with the help of Jack Cyber.

"So, how many room are in her dude?" asked Luna. They all go through the main door and into the house down the stairs that spiral downward.

"Three rooms, and on spacious area where the stairs connect with the room, second floor and all the way to the lower floor, there is also a basement that actually acts as a fallout shelter just in case for freak heavy duty storms on the lake and luckily there no reports for any kind of storm or weather mishaps" replied Peter Harris. "Okay, so there might be some slight rain inbound but no too heavy."

They then make it to the second floor and they see the three rooms, one near the stairs for Michelle which has a view of the jungle and two rooms in front that have a view of the lake side. Lincoln and Jordan share the right side while Luna and Sam share the left side.

"Okay, so let's show you guys the rooms, first off is Lincoln and Jordan" said Peter Harris.

They enter the room and see it has been painted tropical green with some floral patterns on the wall, they see the two beds on either side of the wall, some posters of League of Legends and a bathroom and walk-in closet, and they have a balcony that gives them a view of the lake.

"Wow! This looks so cool and awesome colors too" said Lincoln. He places his backpack on the bed which is orange on color and Jack Cyber comes in with their luggage.

Jordan places her bag on her bed, which is yellow in color. "Now this feels like the Aloha Beach Resort and Hotel already and also the Hailsbrew apartment from Great Lake City."

"We can check out how nice this room is later my love, I wanna see where Luna and Sam are bunking" said Lincoln.

"Then let's get to it." They follow Peter Harris and go to the room neighboring theirs and they see the room is similar just as the other one, only it has purple and blue colors painted. A bed that is electric blue and the other is purple colored, some posters of rock and roll bands and the Luna-Tics, a bathroom, walk-in closet and of course a large balcony. Both rooms are above the living room.

"Dudes, this place is sick and I dig the guitar shaped pillows" said Luna as she places her duffle bag onto her bed and she lays down and feels how soft it is.

"Jordan is right, this does feel like the hotel back at Aloha beach" replied Sam. She then looks out the balcony. "And I dig the view." Jack Cyber and Michelle have their things and a few of their instruments as well.

Luna then gets up. "Let's see Michelle's room." They all head out and follow Peter Harris and see the room that neighbors the spiraling staircase.

"Wow!" Michelle is amazed by the room. Similar to the other two and has a balcony and large windows, the bed is queen-sized and red and white colored, a walk-in closet and bathroom as well.

Michelle places her bag down. "This looks nice, I can hang here and do my part to be of good service and keep an eye on them."

Peter Harris smirks. "We can count on you to do that job, now for the downstairs." They head downstairs and see the large open space of the Kitchen and Living room combined.

The two rooms are far apart, sort of. The living room has a large L-shaped couch with an arm chair and a large TV and a chimney for some reason, and the floors are polished wooden panels. The kitchen is behind the living room and the marble counter is what divides it from the living room with 6 chairs. There is a large double door fridge, lots of cabinets, two stoves/ovens and a dish washer and a washing machine neighboring it nearing the stairs and the door that leads into the fallout shelter. The left side of the large area is the main door that leads out of the house.

The whole house is standing tall 5 feet from the jungle and 20 feet from the water, but the whole place has a special security in the fallout shelter. One provided by Lincoln A. Spellman. (_Freezer Burn/Hero Linc._)

"Yup, you made it into the same thing as the hotel at Aloha beach" said Sam.

"I did?" Peter Harris looks around. "Huh, I guess we did. Well, at least you kids can have some fun here, and someone wants to say hello too."

They look to the large glass windows and they see the lake and something coming out, the large lake monster of Lake Eddy. "Plessy!"

Michelle goes wide eyed seeing the lake monster. "Wow. That thing …. I mean, he's real. Wow!"

The large windows open and Plessy sticks his head in and make some pleasant grumbling sounds. Lincoln, Luna, Sam and Jordan go over and pet the lake monster.

"We missed you too big guy and we are gonna have an awesome time here with you! For one whole week!" said Lincoln. The beast smiles and he looks to Michelle.

The woman is shocked by the creature, but she gathers her courage and approaches. "Hey there, really big lake monster." She slowly goes near him and she pets his head. Plessy purrs at the touch of this new person. "Wow. He is friendly."

They then leave the house and look around the beach. "Wow and nice work with the cobblestone pathway too" said Jordan.

"We thought it would be nice for you guys to enjoy everything about this island and the house for the next 6 days here. Also, I think we should be taking our leave now" said Peter Harris. "But before I go, a little heads up. There are some animals out there in the wilds, so best be careful. There is a hot spring north from here as well as 5 caves with fresh water springs which is what fuels up the water of the bathroom and kitchen of the house."

"Thanks for the info dude, we'll try and be careful. Besides, we got our weapons with us" replied Luna.

"Okay, I am going back to my world and also I think I left Boomer back at Royal Woods." Jack Cyber fires a grappling hook and he goes up the house, onto the roof and he takes off on the dropship.

They then realize. "Peter, what about you? How the heck did you get here?" asked Jordan.

"On that thing." They see the Riptide ACV. "Okay, so here is the reports on the indigenous animals living on the island." Peter hands Lincoln the clipboard. "See you guys when you call in for any trouble." He then hops into the Riptide. "Have fun and be safe kids!" He then takes off and rides back to the allied shipyard outpost.

They all wave goodbye and look at the lake and they see Plessy leaping out of the water and diving back in. "This is going to be one heck of a week guys, and we're all her going to enjoy it all" said Luna.

"No worries, no trouble and no enemies of any sort" said Sam.

"Just rest, relaxation and each other's company" said Jordan.

Lincoln chuckles. "Welcome to Island Vacation home Castaway on Castaway Island in Lake Eddy, let the good times roll guys."

They all take in the nice and serene silence. The Michelle speaks. "We should unpack."

"Yeah." They all head back inside to get their things in place, this is just the beginning of a one week stay on the island that was once feared by Lincoln and Jordan. Let the August Summer here begin!

Day 1 on the 7 day stay at Castaway Island in Lake Eddy.

**A/N: This is the start to another 1 week stay and it's going to be either peaceful, or something with slight trouble. Also, anyone know who is? Hint: go to the reviews. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/17/20 – 7/18/20.**


	293. Chapter 293

**Chapter 293**

**Again, I would like to thank my good pal Vasmasdas1 for aiding me with this. Enjoy folks.**

(_Castaway Island, daytime._)

The four kids are on the sands of the lake and all of them just looking to the sky with shades on and sun block on their skin. Patriot is out fishing and he goes back to the eagle house.

"This is nice" said Jordan. "Nothing to worry about, all of us together on this island and no signs of anything wrong. We are going to definitely love this day."

They all agreed with her on that one. "We still have to call the others and tell them how we're doing. They might be worried and wanna know what's going on" replied Lincoln.

"Not wrong, they might be wondering what we're up to. Mostly the rents and our pals" replied Luna.

Then Michelle goes to them, wearing a two-piece red bikini and a towel on her waste and she too has sunblock. She then places the tray of iced tea onto the table. "Okay, so you guys need anything else?"

"No need Michelle" replied Sam. "Why don't you relax with us? We setup a fifth beach chair by Lincoln and Jordan, you have been working so much with your whole community service thing."

Michelle thinks about. "Oh what the heck? Okay then." She goes to the beach chair and she too relaxes with them. "Wow. This is like a vacation, even though I still got some community service and this collar on my leg."

"What do you think is happening back home with the others anyway?" asked Jordan.

"Probably all of them trying to go about with their day and also trying to see how they can manage without us, either way we know they can handle things" replied Lincoln.

Just then they all spot Plessy not too far surfacing from the waters and headed to the cave not too far from they're spot. "Huh, I wonder where he's headed off to" said Luna.

Then Jordan looks around. "Hey Linc, does this part of the beach seem kinda familiar to you?"

"What do you mean my love?" asked Lincoln. He then takes a sip from his iced tea.

"That." Jordan points to what looks like some white bed sheets that have been left there and have gone unnoticed. Lincoln looks closely and recognizes it.

"No freaking way! Come on Jordan!" Lincoln and Jordan get up and they put on their flip flops and go over to the rest of the beach.

"Lincoln! Jordan! Wait up!" Michelle, Luna and Sam go after them. They soon spot the two kids looking at something. "Stop running off guys, we don't want you two to get lost … here?" They all look to the makeshift hut that Lincoln and Jordan once stayed in, it's still there and untouched. Well, there are some damages to the roof, but it still looks good.

Lincoln and Jordan go to the little hut they made and they see that the bed they made there has some scratches and they can smell some bad odor and see some rotten fruit.

Patriot flies in from the window of the small house and looks around. "Huh, almost like we never left it" said Lincoln. "But something was here and stayed in."

"And I can tell what it is." Jordan shows them what she found, they all go to her and they spot some tracks and fur marks, all belonging to some animal. "Wild boar probably."

Lincoln then recalls. "The report from Peter Harris wasn't wrong, there is a wild board here on the island as well as some ocelots, tigers, pumas, monkeys and some tropical birds."

They are all stunned by this. "Whoa! We gotta keep our eyes open, there are a lot of wild things here and chances whatever lived in this place might be back" said Sam.

They then walk away from the small hut, then Luna has an idea. "Well, to make sure whatever animal is in here doesn't come back and cause any trouble, how about we place a trap?"

"Now you're talking, then we can send it someplace far from the beach house" said Jordan.

"Well then, let's get to work" said Michelle. They then go around and gather some left over things left around the hut. '_And to think, we were just relaxing on the beach. I guess we're gonna have some thriving moments here._'

As they begin making some kind of trap inside of the hut, Patriot takes to the skies and scouts the rest of the island for any signs of wildlife, and also Plessy sees what they're doing and offers to help them with the heavy things. He has a long neck, so he can reach them from the distance of the beach.

After several minutes, they all take a look at what they made. The outside of the hut has a trip wire in the sand made of vines and inside is a vine net and not just that, but should the trip wire get triggered then the main entrance will get blocked off by bamboo from above.

"We'll catch what's been thriving in here and send it to the far side of the island so it won't run into our vacation home" replied Lincoln. "Good plan Lunes and good planning on the trap too."

"Thanks, this is all necessary so we don't have to go toe-to-toe with whatever is gonna go near our small flat where we're all staying at" replied Luna.

"Should we get back to some relaxation time on the beach?" asked Sam.

"We should" replied Jordan. She then looks to their friendly lake monster friend. "You did a good job helping out Plessy, good boy."

Michelle then asks. "Not to rude and all, but is he even a boy, or a girl?"

Lincoln then looks to a report on his phone that was from Peter Harris. "Says here that Plessy is both, so he's boy and girl and chances he might be able to lay an egg, but he's not at the right age yet."

"How the heck do you know that?" asked Sam.

"When they made this whole place for us to stay, the guys at the FutureTech base also did some research on Plessy and Peter Harris sent me this marine biological report on Plessy" replied Lincoln. "So, technical Plessy's age as of now is that of an eleven year old."

"Wow. Did not see that one coming" said Luna. "He's still nice to have around as a good friend."

They all make their way back to the beach house and continue with their relaxing time under the sun, but after a few minutes of relaxing they doze off. Patriot stays in flight and then returns back to the nest.

(_Skip, two hours later._)

They all wake up from their small nap and look around. "Whoa dudes." Luna stretches. "How long were we out? Also, why is it kinda dark?"

They all look up and see some dark clouds. "Huh, I guess it's gonna rain now, like Peter Harris's report said" replied Lincoln. "We should get back inside."

They all pick up their things and make their way back into the house, and just in time too. The rain starts to pour outside and it is kinda hard. "Whoa. Talk about raining cats and dogs out there" said Sam. "I wonder where Luna is." She then heads upstairs.

Michelle comes down from the roof with the eagles nest. "Thank god we got you guys back in here, even though that eagle house is sort of strong I don't think it can handle some strong winds." She places the nest on a nearby table and the chicks chirp.

Jordan goes over and picks up Artemis and Freya. Lincoln picks up Harrier and they do their best to calm them down.

Michelle looks outside and she can see some light in the distance, the allied naval base is on high alert and keeping things stabled. "Jeez. This rain is making the waves almost rough, and I don't see Plessy anywhere."

Luna and Sam come back down from their room with their acoustic guitars. "No need to worry dudes, we can all just chill out in here while the storm passes" replied Luna.

Luna and Sam sit on the L-Shaped couch along with Lincoln, Jordan and the eagles and they play some soothing tunes to pass the time. Michelle smiles seeing how calm they are. '_No matter how rough things get around them, they still manage to pull through. They are one incredibly durable and yet slightly chaotic family._'

Michelle then goes to the kitchen and see what needs to be cleaned or fixed and she goes to the fridge and makes them some sandwiches.

Just then, Lincoln's tablet goes off. "Huh, who could that be?"

They all see who it is and it was the rest of the family. "_Hi guys_!" The screen is split between the Louds screen, Jessica's screen, the Rosato's screen and the Sharp's screen.

Lincoln chuckles. "You all seem kinda happy to see us, anything new?"

"_Nothing much, just some normal stuff around here. But we wanna know how are you guys doing over there on the island_" said Simon.

"Everything's cool on our end little bro" replied Sam. "We had some fun in the sun, we spotted the little hut that Lincoln and Jordan once made, we turned it into a trap to take down any animal that was hiding there and now we're indoors and it is raining cats and dogs out there."

"_Well, at least you're all okay and no harm is done, it's raining here in Royal Woods, but not that hard. How's the new little house you're all staying in?_" asked Rick.

"Dad, this isn't even close to a house" replied Jordan. "This feels like a smaller version of the Aloha Beach Hotel, and also a bit of a combo with the Hailsbrew apartment building from Great Lake City. This is a double relaxation stay in one!"

"I think they went overboard making this place guys, but it is pretty cool" said Luna.

"_Wow! Lucky, you guys must be having an awesome time there, where the heck is Michelle at?_" asked Jessica.

"Right here." Michelle sits next to Jordan and she places down the plate of sandwiches' on the coffee table. "So, how's it going at my little place to stay next door?"

"_I made sure the house was nice and clean, I also found a mouse that's been hiding here with some help from Lana and nothing much damaged or harmed. All is cool at Casa-Lewis!_" replied Jessica.

Michelle chuckles. "Nice name for my house Jessica."

"So, what else are you guys here to check on us for?" asked Jordan.

"_Oh right! Well, Lincoln and Jordan you're pals Kat, Trent, Joy, Lance, Artie and Cookie are back! And kinda early too and also sporting some new looks_" replied Leni.

Lincoln and Jordan are shocked. "Wait what?!"

"_They're not wrong, I saw them a few hours ago when I was making a delivery run through town and they saw me and waved back, then I told Stella and we're both planning to meet up with them tomorrow. We won't tell them what happened until you guys come back but we will tell them where you guys are at_" replied Simon.

"Dang. They're back home and they didn't even tell me!" said Jordan.

"Maybe they wanted it to be a surprise" said Lincoln. "You know how they are."

Jordan sighs. "Yeah, I still have to talk to them about what they did on their stay wherever they all went. But I think we might need to save the talks when everyone else comes back to hometown."

"_That sounds like a plan, also Clyde sent a picture to you earlier, and I also got it. Seems like he's having some good times with his new lady friend_" said Luan.

"_Whoever this Chloe girl is, I wanna know if she can cook as good as I can and see if Clyde also improved!_" said Lynn Sr with so much excitement. "_When you see the pic, you are all gonna be impressed!_"

Lincoln's phone then goes off and they see it. "And I got it. Whoa! That is impressive." They all see Clyde and Chloe, both of them on a ladder and the judge giving them the first prize trophy for making a cake that actually looks like the Eiffel Tower. They were amazed by this marvel of a cake.

"Dudes. That is one sick cake" said Sam. "Or is it supposed to be romantic?"

"_Ajax also wants to say hi to his mommy._" Jesse shows them Jordan's dog who is barking happily.

"Aww, I missed you too baby. Just hold on a little longer and I'll be back home soon, and don't cause any trouble" said Jordan.

"So, what else did you guys do?" asked Lincoln.

"_I am still grounded in my room and Lily wishes to say hi_" replied Lisa. She shows them Lily and she babbles and hugs the screen.

They all chuckle at this. "We missed you too Lily" said Lincoln and Luna.

Rita then grabs Lily. "_Come on Lily, give them some space. Also, Pop-pop and Myrtle came to see you guys, I think we forgot to tell them about all this. They'll be sure to call you guys soon._"

"_The Restaurant has been jam packed and the Mayor brought over her friends and they were having a bachelor party at my restaurant. Looks like someone in town is getting married soon_" replied Lynn Sr.

"_The gals all wanted to know how you're all doing and are hoping you guys are okay there, also your pals Sully and Mazzy were found in the park making out_" replied Lori.

Sam chuckles. "I always knew they had an eye for each other!"

"Dudes! That is mind blowing! We have got to talk to them about that" said Luna.

"_Busy day at Reiningers with some early back to school fashion and Fiona and Miguel were exhausted, but not me_" replied Leni.

"_You're room has been kept clean and free from trouble and the tree house is also in good condition. So there's no need to be rooming too much about everything, otherwise you'd be tree to be ready for what comes next!_" said Luan. Then she pulls out Mr. Coconuts. "_And being back in the old crib sure is a swinger too!_"

"_I made sure that the little sisters have been kept in line and didn't cause any trouble, also the young Mortician's club has been wondering when will your hero selves come by to visit. They wanna see the Frost Wyrm from Luna Frost_" replied Lucy.

"_Lana and I went to attend the Bluebells badge reward ceremony and we got three new badges after we did three awesome tasks, even though they were gross. Oh, and we have two new members_" said Lola.

"_Lola and I are soon gonna be top rank veteran bluebells! And we might even teach the newbies a thing or two about how we came this far_" said Lana.

Lincoln then looks to Lola. "Do you have any pageants this week sis?"

"_Don't worry Linky, there are no pageants, photo shoots or any commercials for me until next week. So I am going to be having some me time with my tea party for the rest of the week" _replied Lola.

Lincoln sighs. "Okay, just needed to be sure. So, what else happened there in town?"

"_Chunk is in the hospital after an accident with him and the old piano he was hauling out_" said Reginald. "_He could've just asked for some help, but he said he's got it. Yeah, he didn't."_

"_He's recovering, and luckily it's just a broken ankle_" replied Amy. "_He'll be back on his feet soon._"

"Dude. Poor Chunk, I hope he can recover and be back in his van, the guy hates it when he can't drive around in his sweet ride" said Luna.

"We should call him later" replied Sam. "And also tell him off for doing such a thing without any help!"

"_Okay, so Stella and I are planning to go on a date this Friday because I was given a heck of a pay when I successfully delivered some meat to Huntington manor without losing the meat or letting it get spoiled"_ replied Simon.

Sam claps. "Way to go little bro! That's what I'm talkin' about Simon."

"_You guys got lots of fans who are kids who came back from their vacations and they all wanna know where you guys are. We told them you're all taking a one week vacation together, but did not reveal the location_" replied Rick.

"_We're doing our best to make sure you guys get all the relaxation you need and with little to know interruptions or troubles_" replied Jesse.

"Thanks guys" said Lincoln and Jordan. They all continue to talk about what else they have been doing and what they intend to do as they're days progress.

Everything is going fine on Castaway Island.

(_Skip, Nighttime Franklin Avenue._)

Jessica had just finished dinner and then she hears a knock at the door. "Huh, who could that be?" She opens the door and is shocked to see her mom, dad and little sister. "What the what? What are you guys doing here?"

"We thought it would be nice to have a nice stay here until we have to go back to Tuscola" replied Benjamin. "So we found ourselves a nice hotel to stay at, someplace where the mayor also stays nearby and she told us where you would be too."

Loretta hugs her daughter. "It is so good to see you again Jessica, have you been staying in this lovely house?" They look around the nice home she's in.

"Well, this isn't really my home" replied Jessica. "I'm just house sitting for a friend of the louds, Rosato's and Sharps and she is also serving her community service by helping them with whatever they need."

"Cool, cool" replied Angel. "So, where the heck is Lincoln Loud? I wanna know how he's doing!"

Jessica chuckles nervously. "Yeah, about that." She then tells her little sister where they are and what they're doing. This was not what Angel Carson wanted, at all!

Day 2 on the 7 day stay at Castaway Island in Lake Eddy.

**A/N: Day 2 and looking good. Will they catch a wild animal in the hut trap? Will they continue having some peace and quiet time? What is Angel going to do next? Find out next time folks. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/18/20.**


	294. Chapter 294

**Chapter 294**

**In collaboration with Vasmasdas1.**

(_Castaway Island._)

Lincoln and Jordan come down from the second floor and they are in their new summer attire.

Lincoln is wearing a white shirt and orange short sleeved jacket, blue shorts, orange flip-flops and has his shades ready. Jordan is wearing a yellow dress with blue flowers on them and blue flip-flops and she has a yellow sun hat ready.

They see that Luna, Sam and Michelle also look prepped and ready for the day.

Luna is wearing a purple buttoned shirt with floral design on it and a white shirt inside and velvet shorts and flip flops and she also has some shades.

Sam is wearing a white shirt with a blue Metallica name on the front, light blue jacket, purple shorts and flip flops and she too has some shades.

Michelle is wearing a red sleeveless shirt with some yellow floral patterns, brown shorts with a pink belt, white flip flops and she has some shades and a sun hat.

"Either we're going to star in a summer bash movie or are we ready for this day" chuckled Jordan.

"Looks like we're all stoked for our hike through the jungle" said Lincoln.

"Heck yeah we are, though we gotta be careful. We don't know what could be lurking there" said Sam.

"We have Lucifer and Protector Right here with me in this bag just in case we run into some animals that may be hostile" replied Michelle as she lowers her shades and smiles.

"Speaking of wild animals, we should go and check out what kind of animal we caught in the hut trap from yesterday" said Luna.

"Luna is right, let's go and see what we captured and then we can release it far from here" said Sam.

They all head out of the house, but they made sure the security is armed and ready. Lincoln stops and looks to the roof and he sees Patriot and Valkyrie looking at them. "You guys stay here and keep an eye on your chicks, we'll be back soon and don't worry we got it handled."

Lincoln then runs off to catch up with the others, though Patriot and Valkyrie were kinda worried, and so Patriot motions his mate to go and follow them and he'll keep an eye on the sleeping chicks. Valkyrie nods and she flies off. Patriot then hears the chicks chirping, which means they are awake.

Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Sam and Michelle then reach the makeshift hut trap and are shocked at what they see. "You have gotta be kidding me?" said Jordan.

The hut has been toppled over and the trap has been ruined, but it doesn't look like an animal did this. Michelle goes over to the wreckage. "Looks like the rain did this and also caused the tree to knock down and hit the whole thing."

"Well, this can't be good" said Sam. "Chances that whatever lived here might come back and see what happened and that could lead it to seeing the vacation home we're all staying in."

"Well, we still have the security around the house, so whatever does come near can't do any harm to us" replied Lincoln.

"Linc's right, we can handle things even with the wild life going at it in the deep jungle" said Luna. "For now, let's get to exploring and see what we find on this island."

"Keep vigilant and make sure we do not stray away from each other. Also, we have our water proof phones and the GPS tracker to send for help or find our way back to the house" said Jordan.

"I also have some other things just in case for insects and injuries" said Michelle.

"And with some knowledge from what we have been doing with the rest of the family" said Lincoln. "Lisa's talk about moss, Lori and her mud on the skin knowledge, Lucy's playing dead tactics, Lynn with her words of advice to lifting with your legs or your back, Lola and her balancing lessons which I also helped modify and of course Luna and her lessons on rope knitting."

Luna chuckles. "That was just to show you how to make cool outfits for the concert, though we can make some rope out of that knowledge."

Jordan chuckles. "Looks like we all have ourselves prepped and ready for this, let's get going then."

They all nod and walk away from the wreckage and they look to the jungle. "This is it dudes, time for some jungle trekking!" said Sam.

They all make their way into the jungle to explore, unknown to them Valkyrie is flying high and keeping a close eye on them as they travel.

(_In the jungle._)

They make their way through the lush vegetation and they see so many plant life. "Whoa! I thought this was just some small and random island here, how come most of the plants are from a different country?" asked Jordan.

"No clue dudes, but I am snagging some of these mangoes for pops and also some papayas and other fruits he might need to save up on" said Luna. Lincoln also helps her get some fruit.

Michelle then uses some bug spray to keep the insects away, mostly the flies and mosquitos. "At least we haven't seen any wild animals around here, yet."

"Look no further." They all see Sam has a sloth on her arm and it's resting. "This guy fell off the tree and I grabbed him, he seems kinda tired from climbing around."

"I also see something" said Jordan. They look to her direction and they see a Pangolin walk by, as well as an Ant-eater and an Aardvark? "What the heck is with all these foreign wild animals here anyway?"

"I do recall that Peter said something about some tigers and tropical birds here as well" said Luna. "Looks like our hike just turned into a big island mystery, we should keep exploring and see what we find, but be careful dudes."

They continue their trek and Lincoln sees something. "Guys, what the heck is that?" They are all shocked to see the wing of a large plane. "This looks bad, right? And also kinda old too."

"Whoa dudes. Looks like something crashed here" said Sam as she goes to what was left of the wing.

Luna moves some vines away and sees the grey paint that is showing some blue color. "This thing looks old, must've crashed here years ago. But what the heck was a plane doing here anyway?"

Jordan sees the name on the plane as she moves some vines and leaves away. "The Virginia Westward Skylark? That is one long name for a place."

"Something tells me this was a cargo plane. Hang on, let' me see what I can find." Michelle uses her phone and she looks up the name. "Aha! Here we are guys, I got something." They all go to Michelle to listen to what she found out.

"Okay, so the Virginia Westward Skylark is a cargo plane that has been gathering some animals to be sent to an animal reserve and research facility in West Virginia, but it never came back after it had to make a refuel in Michigan. Officials have been trying to find the plane and the three people who were in the place. The two pilots and an animal biologist named Emilio Azenvuela, this report of the missing plane was …. 25 years ago! Wow!"

"You think they could be alive?" asked Jordan.

"That or they could be dead" replied Sam. "But chances if they were still alive, then they would've heard the sounds of a construction team building a house on the island."

Lincoln then looks around. "Then let's go and find them. If they are alive then we have to help them."

Luna understands. "But if they have kicked the bucket, then we call for backup and make sure they know about this and perhaps they can find some closure along with their loved ones."

They all agreed and continued to trek through the jungle, they follow the path where the plane might be, all while Valkyrie overhears this and continues to fly. She then sees a friendly feathered face and goes to it.

(_Minutes later._)

They continue they're walk through the jungle and they see what they were looking for. "Whoa! The plane!"

They all see the large wreckage of the plane known as "_**the Virginia Westward Skylark**_" Well, what was left of it that is.

They found the main body and they can see it passed through two large trees that were responsible for the wings getting torn off. They see the cockpit has smashed itself onto some rocks and the sides have also been ripped apart by some rocks and the back cargo door is open and they see some smashed cages on the ground.

25 years of being missing and this plane wreckage has been conquered by vines, moss and other vegetation. Nature has claimed this plane.

They go near the plane and see the damage it went through. "Dudes. This plane took some serious beatings, but what the heck caused it to crash on this island anyway?" asked Sam. The Sloth on her arm crawls off and climbs onto the wrecked plane.

Jordan goes to the cages. "These cages have been damaged, but not broken and it seems someone opened their cages and let them out, so someone helped them escape."

Lincoln then looks inside the opened cargo door. "Yup, lots of cages and some big ones too."

Michelle then sees some old scorch marks. "The plane must've been on fire, either when it crashed or before it crashed, but I think I know what caused it, perhaps a storm?"

"Could be." Luna then sees the cockpit. "Come on guys." They all follow her into the wrecked plane and they see it has become sturdy and no longer weak metal. They make their way to the cockpit and see the whole area is smashed and broken glass is on the floor. "Looks like someone got the pilots out of here."

Jordan then sees some damage to the controls. "I don't think the pilots made it, that rock literally smashed right through the front."

"Guys!" They all head outside and they see Michelle Lewis looking at something. "I think someone was here." They see the ground has broken up from the crash and released some clay, and they see a hardened footprint. "Whoever it is, was here and might be alive. Let's go and find them."

Michelle then tosses Lincoln his bat Lucifer and to Luna her modified toy shotgun Protector. "Locked and Loaded!" They then make their way and they follow the hardened clay on the ground.

Valkyrie is high in the sky once again and this time she has a friend with her, another kind of bird, or better yet an eagle.

(_Other side of the island._)

They make their way out of the jungle to find out who else is there, but they did find something odd as they were trekking.

Instead of tracks, they ended up seeing some non-lit torches and a fallen basket with some half eaten fruits and vegetables, they did see some other animals as they spotted some of these things and they did see a tiger but it was scared to go near them almost like it didn't know what to do with the presence of other people.

They found tons of tropical birds, from parrots, toucans, birds of paradise and way too many other tropical birds to count, including the endangered Blue Sphinx Macaw and they seem to be populating nicely.

"Dudes, I don't think the guys at the base even scouted the whole island, I think they just scouted the area near the beach house" said Luna.

"G-Guys." They all see Jordan looking at something, and that something are two graves, made by just a bunch of stick to look like crosses. "What the heck?!"

Michelle goes near and she sees some stones next to the crosses and they have names carved on them. She then reads what they say. "Here lies, Alan P. Jenkins and Shawn M. Coleson. The best and bravest pilots I have worked with for the past 10 years."

"They must be the pilots, and they did die. Oh dang!" said Sam.

Jordan gets some nearby flowers and she places them onto the graves. "I guess we found them, and now to find that other guy."

"Found his hide out." Lincoln points to a makeshift house among the tree tops and they see the door wide open and the whole place on the outside looks like it was a mess, or like no one has bothered to manage the home for a long, long time. "I got a bad feeling about this."

They then hear a large cawing sound. "What the heck?!" Luna spots Valkyrie and another eagles, a really large eagle almost a few inches from her size.

The eagle flies down and lands onto Luna's shoulder. "Oh jeez!" They look to this unbelievably large eagle. It has dark brown and slightly black feathers, with strongly contrasting white on the lesser and medium upper-wing converts, underwing converts, thighs, tails and under-tail coverts. The tail is diamond shaped and long.

The toes are relatively short and stout, with the bottom of the foot covered in spicules and the talons being relatively shorter and more strongly curved. But luckily, it does harm Luna as it sits onto her shoulder. But what was odd, he has some white feathers forming some kind of streak on the right side nearing the eye, like some kind of scar.

"Dude! Who the heck? What the heck?!" Luna stays still as this large bird looks to her and then to the others, and then Valkyrie comes down and speaks to the eagle and they both look as if they are having a nice talk.

"I think this bird is friendly and also kind scary" replied Jordan.

Michelle then sees the purple collar on the leg and it has a name that looks kinda worn out. "Bullet. Huh, so that's his name then. What kinda eagle is he anyway?"

Luna then gently strokes the feathers of the eagle and it gets startled a bit, but then calms down and accepts her touch. "Whoa. You're not so bad, though a bit heavy."

Lincoln then looks to the tree house. "The answers will be in that house."

They all head towards the tree house, as they get there they see there was no way for them to get up. The Eagle known as Bullet takes off and he hits a lever and coming down is a vine-made ladder. "Huh, I guess he knows the place" said Sam.

They all get up there, and as all of them arrive to the balcony they make their way inside and cover their mouth. They then see the skeleton remains of a man. He's wearing glasses, torn light blue polo and black pants and only one brown shoe.

Michelle looks to the image on the phone and the skeleton. "Yup, that's him. That's Emilio Azenvuela. I guess he didn't make it."

They look around and they see the insides are a mess and then Lincoln see the man's journal. But when he grabs it, he sees a spider come out of it. "Oh Whoa! What?!" the spider looks to them in anger and threatens them.

Sam sees a jar and she traps it in there, she turns it over and covers it with the holed lid. "I think this guy got out somehow and perhaps … That's how he died."

"This is creepy as hell!" said Michelle. They see what she sees and they see ten other jars and each one with insects, spiders and scorpions and all of them labeled dangerous.

Jordan sees the journal and hands it to Lincoln. "Read it Linc, what does it say?"

Lincoln opens the book and reads from it. They see so many logs of the man and how he had to thrive and survive on the island for 15 years. When they crashed, he single handedly had to remove all the animals and send them away from the wreckage, after that he went back for the pilots and got them out of there, but they were both dead, so he did the right thing and buried them.

He spent a long time waiting for help, and so he made do with what he could find and made himself a home and a living. He has his faithful companion eagle by his side and some animals that he trusts, though there were some animals that were on the loose and he had to find all of the dangerous ones, they were mostly the most dangerous and poisonous insects.

"Says here he caught them all, but when he tried to capture the venomous South African Huntress Spider he got bitten by it, and contained it and then he wrote down his last words on this journal, before the poison kicked in. He didn't have time to make the anti-venom and I think his movement caused the spider's jar to fall over."

"Well, he caught them all, and now he can rest easily knowing they won't harm anyone who comes here" said Luna. The Eagle known as Bullet flies back in and lands onto Luna's shoulders once more. "What about this big guy? What does it say about him in there?"

Lincoln then sees the page all about the eagle. "He's a Stellar's Sea Eagle, says here he found this noble sea bird in South Korea after he got shot in the wing and he nursed him back to health and therefore gave him the name bullet for surviving the shot near the head."

"What else is this big guy's information?" asked Jordan.

"Well, from beak to tail he's around 105 cm and his wingspan is 241 cm. And his total wait is 6kg. That is kinda heavy" replied Lincoln.

They look around and they see some monkeys and smaller animals looking at them. "So, I guess we did it. We found him and I think we should do the right thing" said Jordan.

They all look to Luna. She then pulls out a flare gun and she sends it through the hole in the roof. It goes sky high and detonates into the sky and makes the log of the Allied Forces Eagle.

(_Minutes later._)

Troops and aircraft and ships are now on the far side of the island and are beginning to extract everything there, they dig up the graves and put them into body bags including the remains of the biologist. They take the Journal and make a copy, they let Lincoln keep the original and use the copy as evidence.

Peter Harris then goes over to the five people who found this. "25 years, it took 25 years to find the missing plane, crew and cargo and it took you guys a day in this jungle ridden island to find it. Well done, we'll make sure the families of the three men will hear about this and the state of West Virginia as well. From what the journal said, whoever finds this should keep it safe, for it could be used to contain information for future animal studies. Looks like it's your kid."

Lincoln looks to the journal. "We'll keep it safe. We found it, so it belongs to all five of us."

Peter smiles, he then sees the eagle. "Well, I think this big guy found some friends and I doubt he even wants to come with us also we're not planning to remove the wildlife here since they seem to be accustomed to the land, this is their home now and we're not evicting them."

Luna looks to Bullets and she lets her arm up and he stands onto it, he does no harm to her arm as he stands tall. "Heh, kinda heavy but I've carried things way heavier than you. You wanna tag along with us big guy?"

The eagle squawks and nuzzles to her face. Luna chuckles. "Okay, okay. Welcome to the family, I guess."

They watch as the naval forces and air force take off back to the naval base. "So, should we walk back to the house?" asked Michelle.

"Yeah, we've had a heck of a time and we know where to go now and I don't think we should bother this tree house from Emilio" said Lincoln.

"A shame he never got to see his friends and family, but at least the animals he brought are now safe and sound on their own island of paradise" said Jordan.

They all make their way to the same path they took and make their way back to the beach house, and high above the skies is they're female Bald Eagle Friend Valkyrie and flying above her at great heights is probably Luna's eagle companion, The Stellar's Sea Eagle, Bullets!

They have a lot of things to tell the others, and also to Patriot. Lincoln still has the Journal and he's hoping that they can be able to write some things down into it, perhaps some info on whatever else they find there on the island. '_This is for you Emilio, we will take care of this journal and you're avian friend._'

Day 3 on the 7 day stay at Castaway Island in Lake Eddy.

**A/N: They found a secret, gave the dead some closure and made a new friends. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**I had to do some research on this large bird and I was impressed. I saw this bird on YouTube and I thought it would be nice to have him be part of the family, alongside Luna.**

**Date made: 7/19/20.**


	295. Chapter 295

**Chapter 295**

**In collaboration with Vasmasdas1.**

(_Castaway Island._)

The island to where the five people from Royal Woods is sunny once again, with some slight chances of cloudy. Lincoln and Jordan are sitting by the sand and are looking to the waters.

"You know, this has been a heck of a few days for all of us here" said Jordan.

"I know, I know. We had some summer fun by the beach side, we're still keeping track of any wild animal that might come near our beach home and of course we did find a lost plane, gave closure to the dead and found a new family member" replied Lincoln. They spot the Stellar's Sea Eagle Bullet diving into the lake and coming back out with a large fish and takes it back to the roof and shares it with Patriot, Valkyrie and the chicks.

"Kinda nice that they have another eagle friend, and an uncle to the chicks too" replied Jordan.

"What are the odds he might end up inspiring the chicks into flying and hunting?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, he is a Sea Eagle and they're pretty much skilled at hunting fish, but not much into land prey like rabbits, squirrels and mice" replied Jordan. "So, he might be a good inspiration for them."

"You think the others back home will be shocked by this?" asked Lincoln.

"Chances they will be, but where the heck is Bullet gonna stay?" asked Jordan. "We haven't even established that plan yet, and if we plan to leave he won't be one to just stay here on the island."

Lincoln thinks about this. "We're gonna have to talk about this with Luna, Bullets seems to be fond of her and she will need to agree with whatever plan we have to show Bullets he's welcome in Royal Woods and to the Loud House."

Just then the doors of the vacation house open and Sam calls out to them. "Hey guys, we're gonna do the video chat now. Come on!"

Lincoln and Jordan get up. "Well, time to tell the others what we've been doing" said Jordan. "They are so going to be blown out of their minds!"

Lincoln then whistles to the roof. Patriot, Valkyrie, Bullets and all three bald eagle chicks look to them. "Video chat with the family, come on down guys!" Lincoln and Jordan then head back into the house.

Patriot and Valkyrie then grab the small bags and straps and they place their chicks into them, Bullets is confused as to what is happening. They then tell him they are going to speak with the rest of the family back in Royal Woods.

Bullets is confused by this, then they recall that he has been on the island for such a long time, that video chat and other new tech stuff is not familiar to him. They reason with him to come along, and that everything will be alright.

Bullets is convinced and flies with them through the open window, but Bullets hits the closed window and right onto the glass. Ouch! Luna sees this. "Bullets!" The others also go to him.

Luna gets him inside. "I guess it's been a while since you have seen a glass window." She checks him for injuries. "You are one tough eagle dude." Bullets sits onto her shoulder and they go over to the couch.

"Bullets will need to try and adapt to the new things here, which will be familiar for him when we head back home to Royal Woods" replied Sam.

"That's been on my mind for quite a while" replied Luna. "Anyways, we should do the video chat now."

"Okay, almost there." Michelle then plugs in the laptop to the large TV and she gets the signal right. "And we are connected." She then sits next to Sam and the TV turns on and they see the screens are once again split into 4. Louds, Rosato's, Sharps and of course Jessica and her family?

"_Hey guys!_"

"Okay, what the heck did we miss?" asked Jordan.

"_Well, Carol and the others have been asking if you guys were fine and- Whoa, Whoa, What? What the heck is that on Luna's shoulder?_" said Lori in shock, the others are also shocked to see this eagle.

"_That is …. That is just, wow! What the heck?!"_ said Simon. "_When did this happen?!_"

Bullets then flies to the TV and lands at the top of it and looks to the TV as if he was upside down and he pecks onto it. Luna chuckles. "Guys, this is Bullets and he's kinda my feathered companion. Bullets, come here boy."

Bullets looks to Luna and flies to her and sits onto her shoulder. "We found him yesterday after we found a long lost crashed plane that was responsible for bringing all the world wide wild life here on the island" replied Luna.

Lisa looks to the eagle. "_Remarkable! A Stellar's Sea Eagle! Those birds are known to reside within the locations of Russia and Korea. What happened when you al found him?_"

They then tell them about what happened the day before, when they found the plane, the information, the eagle, the trail, the wooden crosses/grave marks, the jungle tree house, the skeleton remains of the biologist and all the long lost information from a 25 year long lost plane.

They are all shocked and amazed by this. "_Whoa!_"

Jordan chuckles. "Yeah, we know. The guys who were onboard the plane have been brought away by my godfather and the rescue team, the families of those who were lost will be informed about this."

Lincoln then shows them what he has. "And as a promise, we're going to keep Emilio's Journal safe, this will be useful for anymore cool animals we might find here. Though all the animals on the island are written here, including this new member to the family." He pets Bullets.

"_That is like, so awesome guys! We got a new friend to live with us, and he even could be the uncle to Harrier, Artemis and Freya_" said Leni.

"He pretty much is and is one skillful bird of prey to the fish in the waters" sai Sam. "He is sure going to be pretty helpful when fishing does begin."

This makes Lynn Sr smile. "_Wow! Now that is something I look forward too! I already like this guy!_"

"We also got some fruits that we're planning to bring back home, they're kept refrigerated and safe until we bring them back to Royal Woods" replied Lincoln.

"_That's nice guys, at least none of you got hurt and you all did the right thing in finding the plane and giving the families of those three lost men some closure_" replied Rita, Lily babbles an waves Bun-Bun in the air. "_Lily misses you guys, and she even learned how to say words from a book!_"

This makes Lincoln and Luna smile. "Whoa dude. Sure wish we were there to see that happening" said Luna. "We'll be home soon by the end of the week, and then we can all chillax at some good vibes from what we did here."

Michelle then looks to Jessica. "So, mind telling us why your parents and little sister are there at my place?"

"_Oh right, well they came here for a visit since the boys are no longer at home and are having their own thing wherever they are, my folks and little sis are staying at the Mayor's hotel_" replied Jessica.

"_No need to worry, we're only here for the rest of the week. Then we're headed back to Tuscola_" replied Loretta.

"_We still have so much to do back home, and that involve getting the boys things out of the house and into storage and do not worry, they won't be causing any harm anytime soon_" replied Benjamin.

Angel is stunned. "_We're staying here till the end of the week?! But Lincoln won't be back until the end of the week!_"

"_We know you wanna spend some time here, but we can't stay for too long. We still have to go back home Angel, we have so much to prepare before you get ready for school_" said Loretta.

"_And I have to check on my work place, the wood shop can't run itself. Okay, it is also automated, but it still needs supervision_" replied Benjamin.

"Whoa. Whoa. Take it easy guys, Angel I know you wanna be friends with us, but things have to be as they are and I'm here to be away from all the things that have happened to me lately, and with my sister, her lover, a good changing friend and of course, the girl who I see as my lover."

Jordan and Lincoln share a quick kiss, the others just "_Awe_" at this. Though Angel's right eye twitches from the sight. '_That. Should. Be. Me!_'

"Angel maybe when you and your folks have the time, you can come by and visit and we can all hang out. Linc and I are going to Middle School and you of course are headed to the sixth grade in your school. So, we can hang out, soon perhaps" replied Jordan.

A part of Angel wanted to yell at Jordan for bring Lincoln's girlfriend. But she had to keep her cool otherwise she'd be in so much trouble. "_You know what, fine. Okay, next time, but for now I am just going to spend some time with my big sis and my parents here in wonderful Royal Woods._" Yeah, deep down Angel is upset as hell.

"That's the spirit" said Luna. "Also, anything new over there dudes?"

"_Nothing much, just the same old, same old. Though Zach and Giggles are back_" replied Lynn Jr.

Lincoln and Jordan are shocked at this. "Wait what?!"

"_It's true, they just came back this morning from their trip to clowning camp and they told me they had a fun time there! Zach is now into the whole clowning biz and he wants to help start the first ever clowning club in the Royal Woods Middle School alongside Giggles and some other clowning kids I know" _replied Luan.

Lincoln and Jordan look to Simon, also Stella is with him and his parents. "_She's not wrong guys. Also, I will tell Zach and Giggles about where you two are and I also had a talk with Lance, Joy, Kat, Trent, Artie and Cookie and they can't wait for you guys to come back home and they can tell us all they did on their Summer Vacation trips, and also they wanna hear what you guys have been doing_" replied Simon.

"Wow. We have got a lot of things to talk about, but we cannot tell each other what we all did until all of our friends are back home" said Jordan.

"_They know and they all agree to that, also once everyone does come back we all had the idea of having one big group chat_" replied Lori. "_From your friends, to our teen gal pals and of course, Ronnie Anne, Sid and Bobby have agreed to also tag along, and just a reminder that Sid's birthday is next week Saturday._"

"Now that does sound like an awesome plan sis" replied Lincoln. "We also know about Sid's birthday, so no need to remind us.

"_Hey I got my birthday lining up next week too, let's not forget that. This gal is gonna be 14_" replied Lynn Jr.

"_Junior, let's not overthink things okay? So, the other things that are new is that Rosa Casagrande came by to the restaurant yesterday with Gordon Ramsey, he wanted to try out her Tamales and guess what? He loved them!_" said Lynn Sr.

"Huh, didn't think Gordon Ramsey would be at Royal Woods, and also bringing along Mrs. Casagrande" said Jordan. "Did she faint or something?"

"_She did_" replied Leni. "_When Mr. Ramsey said he loved her cooking, she fainted and thought he hated them. She woke up an hour later and she was glad he liked her cooking and said that she should make her own cook book or compete for the next Master Chef, but she declined the offer and said she would rather cook for the people she knows and loves, mostly her familia._"

Lynn Sr sighs. "_Sure wish he gave me that opportunity._" They all chuckled nervously at that.

"So, little bro, anything else you wanna add? What about you Stella?" asked Sam.

"_Simon and I are just doing our normal get together thing, and I know about him going to take me onto a date this Friday and I can't wait for it!_" replied Stella.

"_Also, someone tried to sneak into your house_" replied Simon. "_And I mean the Loud House._"

Lincoln, Luna, Jordan, Sam and Michelle are shocked. "What?!"

Lucy nods. "_He's not wrong, the security went off in the middle of the night and someone small tried to sneak in through the window and into the room where Luan was, or in this case the room that Lincoln and Luna share. Whoever this short person is was looking for something._"

Lincoln and Luna are both shocked by this. "I don't think we have anyone who is short enough to be called an old enemy" said Lincoln.

"Yeah man, and I don't have anyone who has beef against me. Doug perhaps but he's not getting out anytime soon, Michelle is no longer an enemy of course, and whoever that other guy who hates Rock n Roll is, is long gone by now" replied Luna. "Who was that guy's name?"

Michelle answers that one. "His name was Aaron Verage or what his call sign is ."

Sam then thinks. "So, whoever went into their room, must've been a fan of Lincoln's or Luna's. From what we have been through, Lincoln and Jordan are eagle champs and Luna and the rest of the band including myself made headlines when we toured with Mick Swagger and of course Lincoln and Jordan were part of that too."

"_The room was safe and I woke up when one of my whoopee cushions were stepped on and I chased after this kid who had the nerve to come in, she seemed like the same size as Jordan back when she was 11 and he/she was also wearing a black ski mask, and clothing as well as gloves. I didn't get much on what this kid looked like_" said Luan. "_Nothing was stolen and I doubt there would be anything to even steal from the room, except maybe Lincoln's computer._"

"_The rest of us woke up after we heard Luan yelling intruder and we also tried to give chase and so did the pets_" replied Lana.

"_I helped chase because my beauty sleep was interrupted. When I find that person, that kid is dead to me!_" said Lola in anger. Lana then goes over to calm her twin down.

"Chances this person could come back and strike again" said Michelle.

"_Do not worry, after the whole ordeal mother and father made the call and Jack Cyber arrived and tried to look for any signs of evidence, but no trace. To make sure it will not happen again, he added some new security and this time this kid will not be able to walk away_" replied Lisa.

"_And if this punk tries to come back again, then we'll be the ones to take him or her down!_" Lynn Jr has her baseball bat ready. The pets are also upset that this person tried to break into their home and all of Lucy's bats are on the ceiling and also pissed off.

"_I didn't think I had to do this, but I decided to use a few of my prankspocalypse traps and set them up around the house, but only at night and then the perp will be wailing as a cop siren should come!_" said Luan.

"_This kid is literally not gonna walk away from us, I am going to turn that kid into a literal human pretzel!_" said Lori. They all voiced they're opinions on what they wanna do to this kid if they come back.

Leni is the only one who is not quite upset. "_Yeah, were all on edge here and I guess so am i._"

Lincoln and Luna were glad they were all on the same page and making sure that this new threat does not break into the house again.

Unknown to them, Angel looks nervous and she feels like she should be scared. Lincoln notices this. "You okay over there Angel?"

She snaps back to reality. "_Huh, oh yeah. I was just umm, upset that this person might do it again. Yeah, that's it._" Something was off about her, and the eagles could see it.

"_Well don't worry little sis, this perp won't get away with trying to break into their nice home and I am so ready for when the kid comes back, also word of it got out and the whole neighborhood is on high alert and some people are planning to beef up security. They think some kid might be planning to rob houses, we just don't know yet_" replied Jessica.

"That's good to know, also inform the Allied Outpost about this, they will need to know more about the situation and maybe lend in their new tech to find this criminal" said Luna.

"So, what else should we know about what's been in the deal in town?" asked Sam

They then tell the 5 of them everything new going around and what they have been doing. Angel however just looks nervous. '_Okay, so trying to get something from Lincoln's house was not a good idea, I guess my plan is a bust! Dang it!_'

(_Skip, nighttime._)

Lincoln, Jordan and Luna are on the roof with their eagle companions. "So, Luna what are we going to do about where will Bullet stay?" asked Lincoln.

Luna thinks about this. "That once kinda tough, we have two choices. He could stay in our room and use the eagle perch we still got, or he could bunker in the tree house. He can't fit the eagle watch tower, since it is occupied by two parents and their 3 chicks."

"True, I guess we'll have to find out what we can do next when we get back home" said Jordan. "For now, let's enjoy this night." Jordan leans her head onto Lincoln's shoulder and he pulls her closer to him.

Luna sees this and pulls them both closer to her and they enjoy the view of the moonlight and see Plessy leaping out of the water and diving back in, this is a peaceful night.

But they have no clue that some animals are seeing their lovely vacation home, they all wanna know what it is and whats going on, but then they see the Stellar's Sea Eagle Bullet sitting atop the cable radar dish and looking at them with a shot gun glare.

The sight of the Sea Eagle makes them all run back into the jungle. Patriot and Valkyrie see this, looks like the wildlife is getting curious, and now they have to make sure no harm comes to Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Sam and Michelle as they continue their stay on Castaway Island in Lake Eddy.

Bullet then takes to the sky and he flies around the lake, he then dives into the water and he grabs a fish and he brings it back. But he failed to see the fin in the water, a fin similar to that of a shark, but far too big to be even called, a Great White, but Plessy swims by it and smiles. He knows what it is.

Day 4 on the 7 day stay at Castaway Island in Lake Eddy.

**A/N: Video chats and some news, and it seems Angel did try something, well try. Also, you guys think that's a shark? Well it is, but not the shark you all expected, it's more like a shark given the name largest fish in the ocean kind of shark, okay so second largest fish in the ocean. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/19/20.**


	296. Chapter 296

**Chapter 296**

**In collaboration with fellow reader, reviewer and friend, Vasmasdas1.**

(_Castaway Island._)

The five people living within the vacation house are now coming out and feeling fresh and ready for the next day of their stay on this nice island. "Okay, so what are we doing again?" asked Michelle.

"Well, last night my godfather said that there is a nearby sink hole filled with so much water, we could explore it or we could make our way to the nearby hot springs" replied Jordan.

"Whoa. This place has its own hot spring, now that does sound cool. But let's see what Lincoln thinks about this" replied Sam. They all look to Lincoln who was looking out to the waters.

They notice he wasn't paying any attention to them. Luna then waves in front of him. "Lincoln, bro?"

Lincoln snaps out of it. "Huh, what? What is it?" Patriot lands onto his shoulder.

"We were going to ask which do you wanna check out first, the sink hole with water or the hot springs. We have our swim wear underneath our clothes and either choice is water purposes" said Sam.

Lincoln thinks about it. "We should go and check out the sink hole, I know they're deep, but not that deep and it could be kinda like a pool. Even though we're surrounded by so much water."

"Cool, let's get going then" replied Jordan. They all trek through the jungle and Patriot flies back to the nest. He and Valkyrie will keep watch of the house, while Bullet flies high into the sky and keeps an eye on the others.

"So, whats was with that sudden thousand yard stare out in the distance back there bro?" asked Luna.

Lincoln chuckles. "Sorry about that guys, I guess I had this weird feeling that something was out there. Something I'm afraid of, but then the feeling was gone, no clue what it was all about."

"Well, whatever it is must've been nothing, so there's no need to worry. What could possibly be out there anyway?" asked Michelle. "The only thing out there is a friendly Lake Monster and he surely ain't no threat to anyone of us."

"She's right, last night I went out for some water and I saw the big guy swimming around the shallows and catching fish, he seems to do most of his hunting at night" said Sam.

"Don't worry Linc, nothing is out there to hurt you" Jordan then holds his hand and walks close to him and so does Luna. "We're here on this island together and we've got each other's backs."

Lincoln smiles a bit. "Thanks guys, I feel better now. I guess what I felt was some slight jitters because I still recall my shark phobia. Sorry guys."

Luna then kisses his forehead. "Don't sweat it little brother, we know fears are not easy to get over, but that's what your big sis is for. I am not letting you go down and I will do my part yo always be there to keep you safe, you and Jordan"

Lincoln smiled, he knew the calming words of his sister could help him ease from his worries.

"Alright, so let's go and see this sink hole" said Michelle.

"Found it." Jordan grabs Michelle's hand before she could take another step. "Whoa! Too close there."

"Wow. Thanks Jordan" said Michelle.

They look down and they see the clear blue waters of the sinkhole, thought they can't see the bottom. "Now that is one deep sink hole and the size of this is like the stage from Bangers n' Mosh!" said Sam. The water of the sinkhole wasn't truly deep, just a three feet from the surface and there are some vines they can use to climb out of the sinkhole.

Lincoln then has an idea. "How about we all have one big group cannonball?"

"Now you're talking bro" said Luna. They all take off their clothes, and as before they all have their bathing suits underneath and now they're prepared for this. "Afterwards, we can all take a nice soothing dip to the nearby hot springs.

Bullet lands nearby they're clothes and makes sure they're safe and not stolen.

They all hold hands and look down to the waters of the sinkhole "You guys ready for this?" asked Lincoln. They all nod with determination and excitement. "Three! Two! One!"

They all back up, run and jump into the sinkhole. "Cannonball!" They all make a big splash as they come in contact with the water below.

Soon, they all surface from the water and laugh. "Now that was awesome!" said Sam. Then she's hit by water and she sees it came from Jordan. "Oh it is on!"

"Splash fight!" said Luna. They all enjoy their fun splashing water. Lincoln then dives into the water and he looks around. He can see some small plant life clinging to the walls of the sinkhole, though he cannot see the bottom. So he takes a rock from the all and he drops it. He just watches as it keeps going, but they he sees some bubbles coming up.

Lincoln then surfaces. "Hey guys!" They all stop and look to him. "I think something's down here." They then see the bubbles coming from in between Luna and Sam.

"What the heck was that?" asked Michelle. "And I know that was not fart bubbles."

Just then the water starts to move aside and with them was Plessy. "Whoa! Plessy? How the heck did you get here?" asked Jordan.

The Lake Monster then lowers his head and they all pet him. "Hey there big guy, I guess we found one of your hiding spots when people search for you all over the lake, kinda smart."

"Yeah, but how the heck did he even get here?" asked Sam.

"My only guess is that there is an underwater tunnel that leads all the way back to the lake" replied Luna. "I saw it in a documentary once."

Then Lincoln has another idea. He then calls out. "Bullet!" The Stellar's Sea Eagle looks at them. "Bring our clothes back to the house and wait for us by the beach." The eagle is confused by this. "Trust me!" The Sea Eagle then grabs their clothing and flies back to the vacation house.

"Linc, what the heck was that all about?" asked Jordan. Plessy then understands what he has planned.

Lincoln goes to Plessy. "You know what I'm thinking don't ya big guy." The Lake Monster nods and Lincoln looks to the others. "Okay, so who's up for an underwater rollercoaster ride?"

They look to each other confused and they back to Lincoln and Plessy. "What?"

Lincoln then grabs some vines and he pulls on them, Michelle helps out and they give it one big pull and they grab some long vines. "Luna help me tie these, like when we knitted our outfits for a concert."

"Sure things bro." Luna goes over and she helps tie the vines, the others also help. They soon finish and hand him the vined ropes. "Okay, so now what?"

Lincoln ties it underneath Plessy, and he pulls to see if it is sturdy and he holds the main vine on the back of the Lake Monster. "Come on guys, hold onto the vines or wrap a part of the vines onto your arms. Trust me, this is gonna be fun."

They all go over and they do as he says and they hold on tight, though Luna, Sam and Jordan wrap their arms onto the main vine line tied to Plessy. "Okay, so now what?" asked Jordan.

Lincoln smiles. "Whatever you do, hold on tight and do not and I mean it, do not let go, also hold your breath when it's time." Lincoln then grabs his waterproof cellphone and he grabs some vines and he ties the phone with the vines to his forehead. "You guys ready for this?"

They all had no clue what was going on. "Umm, sure."

Lincoln looks to the Lake Monster who was looking eager. "Now Plessy!"

The Lake Monster roars and dives into the sinkholes deep end. The others hold their breath and they see they were now going deep into the sink hole. They open their eyes and are amazed by the bioluminescent planktons and fishes.

Then Plessy does a barrel roll and heads into an underwater cave, the current is so strong that Plessy moves at great speed. They hold on tight and are impressed at how this was, a rollercoaster underwater! They don't hit the sides because the cave is wider than Plessy.

They pass by some speeding fish and shrimp, Sam pulls out her phone and it has a selfie stick attached already and they all smile along with Plessy, now that is one pic to keep! Then they see the light up ahead.

Plessy then bursts out of the underwater cave and they were now in the open waters of Lake Eddy. The Lake Monster then heads for the surface.

Above the waters, Bullet, Harrier and Valkyrie, along with the chicks are waiting with the clothes of Lincoln, Jordan Luna, Sam and Michelle and they look around for them.

They then get startled when they see the Lake Monster Plessy leap out of the water and on his back are the very same people they have been waiting. The eagles are shocked, and Bullet looks back and forth to the jungle and to the lake, Bullet is like. "_What the heck?!_"

They all cheer and take in some air as they are leaping out of the water but holding on. Sam then takes a selfie with them once again.

"Everyone hold on!" said Lincoln. Plessy then dives back into the lake and the open their eyes and look around to see lots of fish swimming around. The large Lake Monster surfaces once more and they are now sitting onto his back.

"Dude! That was so awesome! Good call with that surprise little bro! Woo!" said Luna with cheer.

"This beats Dairyland by a longshot! I am so going to bring Simon and Stella here next time!" said Sam.

"Wow! I mean …. Just wow! That was a rush and also awesome as heck!" said Michelle.

"Lincoln, you are one to be careful with. With your plans and surprises it seems nothing can get past you!" Jordan kisses his cheek and she chuckles.

Lincoln then checks his phone. "Yup, I got the whole thing recorded and the others are so going to love watching them." He then ties it back to his head, but then he has an idea and he looks to the beach house and he whistles.

Patriot hears this and he flies towards Lincoln and lands onto his outstretched arm. "Patriot, in my bag are some snorkels and goggles and the cellphone snag tag belts, can you go and get them buddy?"

The Bald Eagle nods and he takes off back to the beach house, Valkyrie and Bullet sees this and are confused. A few minutes later, Patriot flies back to Lincoln with the items and he drops it to them.

They all catch the objects, though Jordan looks to the snorkels and they look kinda familiar. "Hey Linc, why do these snorkels look like the ones from Star Wars 1?"

Lincoln tosses Patriot a fish he caught while they were underwater as a thank you. "Hero Linc gave them to me just in case and so I decided to bring them here, these are modified and I kept them clear from Lisa's hearing. When we put these on, they can convert the water passing into it into oxygen for us to breathe, all we have to do is keep them on our mouths, the goggles are also modified, they can be able to pick up different visuals for any condition, let it be night time or when we can't find something from the distance"

"Wow! FutureTech sure is one cool tech company" said Sam as she puts her goggles on. "And I can only guess these cellphone snag tag belts are for our phones to go on our heads right?"

Lincoln removes the small vine ties from his head and he straps the snag tag belt on and attaches his phone as if it were magnet. "Yup, this way we can be able to record everything we see underwater. So how about it guys, an underwater tour?"

They all get they're goggles and snorkels on and they nod. Lincoln does the same thing and he looks to Plessy and gives him a thumbs up, the lake monster nods and he dives into the lake.

They look into the deep blue of the lake and they can see so many fish as they hold onto Plessy. They don't have any flipper shoes with them so they have to rely on Plessy as they're mobility underwater.

The Lake Monster then goes deep and they see the bottom of the lake, they see the vast sandy bottom with some sea plants, fallen logs, rocks and other debris.

Michelle spots a group of Crawfish making their way through the lake floor, Jordan sees some trout swimming by them and Sturgeon, Luna spots a sting ray at the bottom and some large water snails, Sam then touches the side of a Lake Soft Shell Turtle and it swims off a bit startled and Lincoln looks around and sees a wrecked ship.

The Lake Monster brings them close to the ship and they look at the wreckage, they see the name on the ship, though the name is a bit scratched out from years of being down there, they were able to make out what the name of the ship was. "_The Michigan Lockheart._" The ship looked like a war ship from the sight of the cannons that have fallen off and are also stuck to the ship.

Jordan then uses her phone and she shows them the image of the ship that sunk somewhere after it aided in the defense against the British during the war for Independence. They have footage and they can be able to show it to the others, especially to Peter Harris.

Just then a Coelacanth emerges from the wreckage, this seemed like the second time Lincoln and Jordan saw this ancient living fossil of a fish.

Luna then touches they're shoulders and they see something they did not see coming, on the bottom of the sea floor is the skeletal remains of some kind of creature. It didn't look like Plessy, but it was definitely a water borne reptile. They need to make sure Peter Harris gets this too so they can figure out what the heck is it.

Just then Lincoln spots something from the distance, a very familiar and very uncomfortable shape. Lincoln goes wide eyed and is stunned in place. Luna and Sam notice this and so do Michelle and Jordan.

They then look at what he was looking at and they too go wide eyed and stunned, the image from the distance is the image of a shark. Luna knew this was bad, and she was not going to let this happen again!

She nudges Plessy to make a swim for it, but for some reason the lake monster swims to the target. This made them panic, though Lincoln was still stunned in place. But then he uses the goggles spotting scope to look closely and he was no longer shocked.

They needed to do something, but then Lincoln holds onto Plessy and pets his back. They were now confused, but then they see the calm face of Lincoln and he gives them a thumbs up.

Just then they see they were now close to the apex predator of the water, they were now face to face with a Basking Shark?

Yup! That's right, a Basking Shark! The second biggest shark in the family and is beneath the size of the Whale Shark. A Shark species that feeds only on Plankton and con be found in temperatures that are cold, and Michigan does get cold sometimes, the length of this Shark is approximately 16 ft. long.

Plessy swims by the Basking Shark as it swims forward with its mouth open and taking in plankton. Lincoln then places his hand onto the gentle giant shark, this is one shark he is not afraid of.

Plessy then decides to return to the surface. As they surface the removes their snorkels and cheer at this rush once more.

The Lake Monster then lands back into the water and he makes his way back to shore.

"Did you guys see that?!" asked Jordan. "The Wreckage! The sea life and the shark!"

"That was not a dangerous fish for sure and sure enough we are so going to let the others see what we got on footage! Wow that was the coolest and awesomest thing ever! Yeah!" said Sam.

"At least we saw the ship and we can inform this to the others by that naval base, this will be part of history" said Michelle. Then she has an idea. "We're gonna be part of history guys! We just found a lost ship from the war of Independence Day!"

Luna chuckles. "You're not wrong dude, we did make history in finding something cool."

Plessy then tosses out of his mouth a crawfish and Bullet catches it and uses his claws to kill it and bring it back to the eagles and their chicks, they're gonna be having crustaceans tonight.

"This has been one awesome day! We swam into a sink hole, we had an underwater rollercoaster ride, we saw some lake things and a freaking shark!" said Sam. "And it wasn't even a meat-eater!"

:I guess we should just check out the hot springs next time, for now I think we need a nice and calm time here on the lake with the best Lake Monster ever!" said Michelle. She then pets the head of the beast and kisses his cheek, making Plessy blush. "You are such a nice creature."

"The others are so going to be shocked and at a loss for words at what we wall just did today!" said Jordan.

"Lisa will be the one shocked the most, we made a lot of wicked discoveries and all it took was the good planning an unexpected surprise from the best little bro around" said Luna.

Jordan and Luna look to Lincoln, they then see the large shark fin in the water descend back into the deep. "So, you still afraid of sharks Linc?" asked Jordan.

"Oh yeah, I still have my phobia of sharks." Lincoln then looks to his phone. "But I know that not all sharks are bad and that shark was one awesome gentle giant."

They were all happy his fear of sharks is not fully onto all sharks, this was a good start to facing his phobia. Lincoln then hugs Plessy. "Thanks for showing us an awesome underwater time big guy."

The Lake monster brings his head down and they all hug him. "Thanks Plessy!"

They then break the hug and they all continue their small watery venture above the water, just two kids, two teens a grown woman and a lake monster having an awesome watery fun time at Lake Eddy.

Not too far, they fail to see some monkey's looking at them from the jungle trees and were curious, but then they see the menacing glare from Bullet and this makes them flee back into the jungle.

They still had some wildlife on the curious note and sure as heck the eagles were not going to let them get anywhere near they're human companions or this lovely beach house they're all stayin at.

Day 5 on the 7 day stay at Castaway Island in Lake Eddy.

**A/N: Ha! Basking Shark! Gotta love that gentle giant, didn't see that coming did ya! Well, some of you may have seen that coming. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/20/20.**


	297. Chapter 297

**Chapter 297**

**In collaboration with good friend/reader/reviewer Vasmasdas1.**

(_Castaway Island._)

The five inhabitants of the island beach house come out and in their summer beach time attire, though Luna, Sam and Michelle have their bathing suits underneath their clothing.

"So, what are you guys going to plan today sis?" asked Lincoln.

"Sam, Michelle and I are headed to the hot springs that are deep in the jungle and don't worry bro, we got our things locked and loaded and my trusty Protector gun in this bag. No wild trouble is gonna go near us, and we also have Bullet with us." The Stellar's Sea Eagle sits onto Luna's shoulders and caws.

"What about you little dudes? Any plans to join us?" asked Sam.

"Hmm, maybe next time. Perhaps on the last day here on the island" replied Jordan. "For now, we're gonna take a nice, lovely and no crazy fans mobbing us stroll on the shores of the beach."

Lincoln chuckles and he pulls Jordan close to him. "And don't worry sis, I got Lucifer strapped to my back, we have our phones ready to call for emergencies and Plessy is gonna be watching over us." The Lake Monster surfaces and waves to them. "Patriot and Valkyrie need a break from keeping an eye on us and have to focus on one thing."

"Their hatchlings when they're hungry?" asked Michelle.

"Well yes and also I think they're planning to teach them how to fly, and I think today is the best day to do so. No people to be around to interrupt this rite of passage to eagle adulthood" replied Lincoln.

They look to the roof and see the not so small Bald Eagle chicks, they're height is now to the mid-wings of their parents and they have feathers on them, including on their wings.

They need to learn how to fly and steadily glide in the air, the sand will help break their fall. The hunting lesson will be for next time, perhaps with the assist from a great sea eagle such as Bullet.

"Well, I hope they don't get too hurt" said Sam. "They still are little kids to our perspective."

"True, but they are tough and are eager to spread their wings and take to the skies like their champion parents" said Jordan. "And if this works, then they might not need the nest anymore."

Hearing this was kinda tough for them to hear. Once they have the capabilities to fly, and also the skills to hunt. Lincoln is worried that … That they might want to fly off elsewhere and start their own life, they're own family and continue the legacy of what they were symbolized for. It also sounds just like Lori, who is heading to College soon.

Lincoln then tries his best to smile. "Okay, so we all have our own things for the day, let's get to it then."

Luna hugs Lincoln and Jordan and she kisses their foreheads. "We'll be back later little dudes, stay safe, keep an eye out for any signs of trouble and enjoy the moment guys."

"We will Luna, and stay safe too" replied Lincoln and Jordan. They all part ways, the three women head into the jungle with Bullet in the sky watching over them, while Lincoln and Jordan take a nice stroll on the beach with the Lake monster of Lake Eddy watching over them from the waters.

But some monkey's see the three women go into the jungle and they follow them.

(_Deep into the jungle._)

Luna, Sam and Michelle follow the tablet and the GPS and they make it. "Whoa!" They are amazed, the hot spring is a hot springs! There are five hot spring spots and the water is as warm as a Jacuzzi.

Sam touches the water. "Mmm. Now that is soothing and warm, I like it."

"How the heck is this even possible on a deserted island like this?" asked Michelle.

Luna puts her bag down. "Well, from what we heard from Peter Harris, this place had a volcano." They look to the mountain. "It was a volcano, but cold temperature froze it over and made it extinct so now this is what's left. Warm hot spots of water, and all sitting on some heat vents that have been calm for a long, long time."

They look to Luna confused. "Did you read all the reports about this?" asked Sam.

"I did, now come on. This day is for us mature ladies to enjoy" said Luna. She then takes her shirt and shorts off and she is wearing her two piece purple bikini and Sam does the same.

Michelle also takes her clothes off and she gets an idea. "How about you guys have fun in your own hot spring spot? You're both a couple and need the alone time, I will be over by another one but not too far."

"Sounds cool, some privacy with my rockin' lady" said Sam in a flirtatious tone.

Luna giggles. "Now you're speaking my language Sammy Baby." She gives her a quick kiss to the cheek and the two teens go into the hot spring. Bullet arrives and sits onto a tree branch, with his back turned and Luna's bag next to him, in the bag is Luna's gun and their phones and tablets.

Michelle goes over to the other one and feels calm from the soothing warm waters. '_Wow. Just like an actual spa, but without the sound of other people relaxing. This is so soothing and also good for the skin._'

Michelle then has an idea and she sees lots of steam around her. '_I'm sure the others won't mind._' She removes her bikini and remains in the hot spring naked. '_Yup, that's much better._'

But Michele has no idea that Luna and Sam also had the same idea and because of the steam, she can't see them making out, naked in the hot spring.

But then some monkeys hidden in the trees see the steam around the hot springs, and they get curious. They may not see, but they can hear and smell and they slowly approach the area while evading the sight of the sea eagle.

(_With Lincoln and Jordan._)

The two 11 year olds are now enjoying the sun and peaceful sound of the water hitting the sands, and also each other's loving company. All while a Lake Monster keeps an eye on them from the waters.

"This is nice and also way better than the one when we were at Aloha Beach" replied Jordan.

Lincoln smiles. "Not gonna lie, this is way better than Aloha Beach. Some peace and quiet, no signs of others by the waters, and no fans trying to overcrowd us with questions and autographs."

"Though there are no awesome Pro Wrestlers nearby, that is sorta a downside to this" replied Jordan.

Lincoln chuckles. ""Yeah, that does make it sorta a bummer, and also without the company of the family makes it kinda lonely, but we have each other and Luna, Sam and Michelle."

Jordan holds Lincoln's hand and rests her head onto his shoulder. She then recalls something and asks him. "Are you worried about Harrier, Artemis and Freya?"

Lincoln is shocked by his girlfriend's question to him. "What? No, where did you get that idea from?"

Jordan looks to him. "Linc, I can tell that you feel worried about them and I know what it's all about. You're afraid of watching them leave, just as Patriot and Valkyrie would feel too."

Lincoln sighs. "You're not wrong my love. We met those little guys all those months ago and look how far they have come to be part of the family we all have, and we have been through some hard and dangerous times and …. And I am kinda scared and a bit sad for the day they do have to leave. But it's they're choice and not mine."

"Also, the whole idea of them leaving to start their own life, it's like how Lori is headed to college. We don't know when the eagle chicks will take flight and have families of their own, but we know Lori is going to college when school is close to begin here in Royal Woods, she'll be far away from us and we'll all be in Royal Woods and only a family with 10 siblings."

Jordan knows he is sad. "Linc, listen. We know Lori is going off to college sure, but don't be so down in the dumps. Lori will call you and the family, and she can also come by and visit on holidays, or birthdays. She will always be there for her family, and that's what matters to Lori the most, the family she knows and loves."

Lincoln smiles hearing that. "Yeah, that is true and I guess that does make me feel better and hey, maybe Harrier, Artemis and Freya will also come by and visit when they fly off to their own lives too. They might even bring with them the family they started."

Jordan then kisses his cheek. "There you go, that's the handsome and caring smile of the boy I love so much! Think of the positives, sure there will be some sad and hard things to do for when the day comes to say goodbye to Lori and the eagle chicks, but it's not goodbye forever, it's just going to be goodbye until next time."

Lincoln then gives Jordan a quick kiss. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks for this talk Jordan. You know how to help me with some issues my beautiful lovely rose."

Jordan then leans her head onto his shoulder. "Our life is gonna be starting with so much change and we both have to be there for each other my handsome white-haired knight in orange armor."

They both laugh at this and continue their stroll on the beach, with each other's company and the watchful and caring eyes of Plessy nearby.

(_Back at the Hot Springs._)

Luna and Sam are now leaning their heads next to each other and blushing. "You know how to make me feel comforted and satisfied Lunes" said Sam.

"And you know how to rock my world Sammy baby" replied Luna, they share a quick kiss and enjoy each other's warm and soothing embrace.

Meanwhile with Michelle, she takes in the nice and calming warm waters and sighs. She then opens her eyes. "I wonder how long has it been in here?" She then looks around and she sees that Luna and Sam don't notice her.

Michelle then looks for her bathing suit, but something is wrong. "What the heck? Where is it?" Then she sees the mist from the hot springs slowly fading away and what she sees shocks her. "Hey!"

She sees seven monkeys wearing the bathing suits and clothing from Luna, Sam and Michelle. They see the angered look from Michelle. "Hey! Give those back you freaks!"

Luna and Sam also see this. "What the heck is- Hey! That's ours!"

The monkey's panic and look for someplace to run off with what they got, but then something lands behind them with a large thump. The six monkeys turn around and they see the menacing glare coming from the Stellar's Sea Eagle and he shows them his sharp hook-like talons.

The monkey's gulp and it turns into a fight. Now normally, monkeys would fight as a group, but the sight of an eagle bigger than them is scary. The eagle tries to claw and slash at the monkeys who are all evading his attacks.

The monkeys scatter around, but some of them accidently pull onto the clothing they stole and they end up getting ripped, this makes the three girls angered. They too wanna join the fight, but they look to each other and to what was not on them. Both of them now know, all three of them have nothing covering them anymore.

The eagle continues to fight the monkeys, he grabs one and tosses it into the jungle and he grabs two more and hits their heads together. One monkey tries to be brave and attack the eagle from behind but the eagle catches him and tosses him to two more.

Seeing how strong and dangerous the eagle is, the monkeys drop what they stole and run off with a few scratches and cruises. Bullet flaps his wings and squawks at them in his own form of victory.

But then one monkey throws a fruit at Bullet, but it misses and the eagle looks to the extra monkey who was leading the whole monkey crew. Bullet raises his wings to look bigger and this makes the leading monkey scared and leap away.

But the monkey lands onto Michelle and his hands are touching something he is not supposed to. Michelle turns red as the monkey smiles and then squeezes her chest, she sees this then turns boiling red angry and she grabs the monkey by the neck. "You twisted banana eating pervert!" She then winds up and she throws the monkey far from them. She pants with rage and covers her chest and looks away.

Sam and Luna were shocked by this, and they decided to never speak about what happened to her, ever again. "Bullet." The Eagle looks to his rocker companion who is keeping herself in the water. "Can you hand me my phone buddy, please?" The Eagle nods and grabs the bag and brings it close and he hands her the phone. "Thanks Bullet."

Sam and Michelle look to their torn clothes and swim suits. "Well this sucks, and that was brand new" said Michelle in anger, she's boiling with rage from her torn clothes and swim suit and being violated by a monkey. "I swear I am going to turn that monkey inside out if I ever see him again!"

Sam sighs and she looks to Luna. "Who are you gonna text to babe? Lincoln?"

Luna thinks about this. "No, I'm calling Jordan. From one girl to another, she can be able to help us and also calm down Lincoln." She then sends a text to Jordan about the whole issue, she hopes Lincoln won't be too awkward out from this.

(_Back to the Beach._)

After a long stroll. Lincoln and Jordan continue with their nice alone time walk back to the beach house, that is until Jordan gets a message. She checks who it's from. "Huh, Luna sent me a text."

The very sound of his sister's name makes Lincoln a bit worried. "Really? What's wrong?"

Jordan reads the text. "_Jordan, get back to the beach house and grab some extra swim suits and clothes for me, Sam and Michelle. We had a run in with the wildlife, or better yet they got to being monkey's and ruined what covers us, and please hurry._"

Jordan is stunned by this and then Lincoln asks. "Jordan? Jordan, what happened? What did the text say?"

Jordan then puts her phone away. "We're going back to the beach house, now." She then whistles for Plessy to go to them.

"What? Why? Jordan what happened to Luna, Sam and Michelle? Are they in trouble?" asked Lincoln. He then hops onto Plessy alongside Jordan.

"Let's just say the wildlife was not kind to what they wore" replied Jordan. "Back to the beach house Plessy!" The Lake Monster roars and swims through the waters back to the beach house.

Lincoln is totally confused by this, but then he turns red and now he understands. '_Oh dang it._'

(_Hot Springs. Minutes later._)

Jordan arrives and so does Lincoln with a bag of their clothes and swim suits, Lincoln is looking away and walks slowly he then stops and looks away from the scene and gives Jordan the bag. "We got the things guys, and Wow this place looks like a mess" said Jordan. She sees the torn clothes and bikinis everywhere.

"Yeah, the fight turned bad real fast and no Bullet didn't do the ripping part, those monkeys made like fools and ripped them up" said Sam. Michelle turns red and looks away, she does not want to tell them what happened to her.

Jordan can tell something happened to Michelle, but she's not gonna ask and hands them the bag of clothing. "Well, we got the clothes you all needed, so who gets out and changes first?"

"You two change into some clothes first, and when you two are done pass the bag to me and then give me some alone time to change" replied Michelle with her back still facing them. Luna and Sam know she's not feeling okay with what happened to her.

Sam and Luna grab the bag from Jordan, she and Lincoln then go behind some large leaves with Bullet and the bag of their phones and the gun. "Well, this was not the day I thought would happen" replied Lincoln.

Soon, Luna and Sam are standing next to them and they wait for Michelle to change. "So, what the heck happened to you guys?" asked Jordan. "How did this all even happen?"

Michelle then comes out dressed in a red and yellow floral shirt and cargo shots with her swim suit underneath. "We all decided to be there with nothing on, monkeys showed up, the eagle tried to save us, our clothes got ripped up and I really, really hate monkeys now."

They were a bit nervous about this from Michelle, she really is angry from what happened. "Okay. So, how about we all just enjoy the nice Jacuzzi next time?" asked Jordan.

Luna, Sam and Michelle respond in unison. "Fine by us."

"Just, no more monkeys please" said Michelle. They then make their way back to the beach house, down the path they took.

"Sorry you guys had to go through that, I swear I did not expect for this whole thing to happen" said Lincoln.

"At least no one got hurt and we had some nice and soothing time there" said Luna.

"Soothing time that ended in a new hatred I have and that is against monkeys! God, this has not been a good moment, and I think I need the Jacuzzi right now" replied Michelle.

"I think we're okay with that, after what you must've went through, you can have it all night" said Jordan. Jordan can tell something inappropriate happened to Michelle and whatever it is she does not want to ask any further.

Whatever happened to Michelle was something Lincoln too did not wish to know, he is as bright red as the incident with Carol and the girls at Reiningers, but he calms down when Jordan holds his hand.

They all continue their nice and silent walk back to the beach house, but then Sam speaks. "Let's never speak of this to anyone back home, ever again."

"Agreed" They all continue with their walk back to the beach house, and Bullet takes to the skies and keeps an eye on their surroundings for any more meddling wildlife.

Far from them, the six monkeys are all exhausted and scarred from the eagle, but then their leader monkey arrives and on his head is the red bikini top from Michelle and they all cheer and chase around. Then the leader of the band of monkeys tells them what he did to the woman.

Michelle was right, what a bunch of perverts!

Day 6 on the 7 day stay at Castaway Island in Lake Eddy.

**A/N: Well, this happened and coming next is their last day on the island. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/20/20.**


	298. Chapter 298

**Chapter 298**

**In collaboration with Vasmasdas1.**

(_Castaway Island, August 15._)

Just the usual normal on the island, only this time they aren't planning to go anywhere near the jungle after what happened yesterday so let's see what everyone is doing.

Sam and Luna are both relaxing in the Jacuzzi on the roof of the Beach house, they have their bathing suits on and Valkyrie is with the chicks and Patriot comes back with some food for them.

Michelle is wearing her bathing suit and is relaxing on a blanket by the sandy shores and underneath an umbrella with Bullet flying high in the sky, he's keeping a close eye on any signs of the monkey's coming back. But where the heck are Lincoln and Jordan?

Lincoln and Jordan are both sitting by the rocks near the shallow waters of the nearby cave and are in their bathing suits. The cave is one of the five caves with fresh spring water, and also the local hiding spot of Plessy.

"This is going to be our last day here, and come tomorrow we have to make the trip back home to Royal Woods. The fun was so nice while it lasted" said Jordan.

"Yeah, even though we are gonna miss this place, it'll be nice to be back with the family and friends, including those who came back a bit too early" said Lincoln.

Jordan then leans her head onto Lincoln's shoulder. "We sure had a blast on the island. We had fun in the sun we found our old hut that we stayed in when we were stuck here, we found a crashed plane and made a new friends and also had an awesome fun time riding with Plessy and you surpassed your phobia of sharks, sort of."

"Yup. I only have a fear of sharks that are dangerous. But sharks like the Basking Shark and possibly the Whale Shark are all friendly for me" replied Lincoln.

He then gets pushed into the water by Jordan, he surfaces and sees her laughing. "Oh, so that's how it's gonna be huh?" He then drags Jordan into the water and they both laugh.

"Bring it on!" Jordan splashes some water onto him and Lincoln splashes back, but then Plessy makes a big splash onto them and they all laugh. "Okay, so Plessy won this splash fight."

The Lake Monster then swims into the cave and they follow him, when Lincoln and Jordan enter the cave they are awe struck at what they found. "No freaking way!"

The hole from the top of the cave shows them the beauty of the place, the cave is so calm, quiet and peaceful with the beautiful spring water and Plessy swimming around, and the walls are sparkling from the light bouncing off of the water.

"This is … This is so beautiful!" said Jordan. "I have got to get a pic of this!" Jordan and Lincoln pull out their phones and they take some pics of the cave and Plessy as well, they just have to make sure no one else sees this but their families and friends who they can trust.

Lincoln then looks closely to the sparkling walls and is amazed, he gets out of the water and he goes to the wall. "What the heck? No way! No freaking way this can't be real!"

Jordan stops taking pics and she goes to Lincoln. "What's up Linc?" She also gets out of the water and she too is amazed. "What?"

The walls are sparkling, because there are gems all over the place, not just normal gems, but they also see some diamonds as well. "This is so amazing! How?" asked Lincoln.

Then Jordan recalls. "The Hot Spring was there, after the Volcano became extinct, so these gems and diamonds were also part of it." She then touches the wall and it wasn't normal rock. "This isn't stone, this is obsidian and very old too!"

"The others are not going to believe this!" said Lincoln. He takes a few pics of the diamonds and gems. Then Plessy nudges them and they turn around. "What is it boy?"

The Lake Monster was going to show them something, something that has been left there for a long, long time. He pushes some rocks aside and he shows them a chest.

"What the heck? Is that a pirates treasure chest?" asked Jordan. They go over and see a note sitting on it. They both read what the note says.

"_To those who have found this beware, for this be the treasure of the great Captain Blackbeard and as of tradition I slay one of my men and leave his body, so the ghost can defend what has been buried._"

Lincoln and Jordan are shocked. "We can't take this, we can't take what Blackbeard left here years ago" said Lincoln. "Also, we had our fair share of ghost talking last year and I don't wanna go face to face with a pirate ghost."

They then see Plessy point to the water below him. "Oh, you wanted someone to come and see if they can be trusted to bury this" said Jordan. "Well, what do you say Linc?"

Lincoln smiles. "Let's do it." With the help of Plessy they bring the chest into the water and they let it sink, Lincoln and Jordan dive into the water and they see Plessy pushing the heavy chest into some rocks. Lincoln and Jordan also help out, but they also have to surface to get some air.

They then push the chest into the bottom of a hole, this medium sized hole at the bottom is similar to that from the Sinkhole, so they give it a big push and the chest is sent to the bottom. They then surface and see Plessy hitting the wall of the cave with his tail.

Lincoln and Jordan back up and see some of the gems and diamonds falling, but that was not Plessy's intentions. As he does one final strike to the wall, a large stalactite falls and hits the water, it then lands into the medium sized hole and blocks it, now this treasure is lost, forever.

"Nice one Plessy, now no one can ever find this treasure" said Lincoln.

The Lake Monster then grabs some diamonds from the bottom and he places them onto the ground. "What are you doing?" asked Jordan. They do a count and they count 50 diamonds and all the same size as an adults fist.

The Lake Monster then pushes the 50 diamonds towards them. "What? You want is to … To have them?" asked Lincoln.

"Plessy, we couldn't. This seems to be yours and this caves as well, we can't take what belongs to you" said Jordan.

The Lake Monster then pushes the diamonds towards them once more and nods. "Are you sure?" asked Lincoln. The Lake Monster nods and smiles. "Oh well okay thank you, and we'll be sure to share the diamonds with the rest of our family and to those we can trust. You wanted us to have these because you trust us and Luna, Sam and Michelle and to everyone who can keep you a secret right?"

The Lake Monster nods and brings his head closer, Lincoln and Jordan go over and hug the head of the friendly lake monster. "Thank you Plessy, and we know this is also a farewell gift since we won't be here tomorrow" said Jordan.

"You are by far the best cryptid in all of history and we'll always treasure the awesome moments we had with you here in Lake Eddy" said Lincoln.

The Lake Monster then uses his mouth to carry the diamonds and he motions the two 12 year olds to hop onto his back. Lincoln and Jordan smile and they ride the Lake Monster and they make their way into the waters and hold their breath.

Lincoln and Jordan open the eyes and they see lots of fish swim by them as they make their way out of the cave and back into open water.

Though, what was kinda odd, these fish look like deep sea fish. Deep sea fish in the watery deeps of a cave? What? The fish range from Angler fish, viper fish, Pelican Eel, Vampire Squid and a barrel-eye fish. Lincoln and Jordan have been swimming into the cave through here, how the heck did they not get hurt by them?

They then see some corals and crustaceans as they pass by through the waters of the cave they then realize they were close to open water and then the Lake Monster surfaces and Lincoln and Jordan cheer. "Now that is awesome!" said Lincoln.

"You are the coolest and awesomest Lake Monster ever!" said Jordan.

Plessy roars as some jets from the naval base fly by and they make their way back to the beach house.

"Those jets flying were a nice touch, you think we can do that again and take a pic?" asked Lincoln, they chuckle at that thought.

(_Back to the Beach House._)

Lincoln and Jordan make their way back to the Lake House on the back of the friendly Lake Monster, and with them is a treasure trove of things for Luna, Sam and Michelle to be amazed by.

They then spot the nearby beach house and call out to them. "Hey guys, we're back!" said Jordan.

Michelle opens her eyes and lowers her shades and she sits up and sees them. "Hey kids!" She then calls out to Luna and Sam. "Luna! Sam! Lincoln and Jordan are back."

Luna and Sam then look to the side of the Jacuzzi and they see the two kids riding the lake monster. "Hey guys!"

Luna chuckles. "Riding back here in style, now that is cool." She pulls out her phone and takes a picture of them riding Plessy.

Patriot and Valkyrie also see them and so does Bullet, but while everyone was greeting the kids coming back on the lake monster, they fail to notice Freya and Artemis walking away, but then Jordan sees them by the edge of the roof. "No!"

They all spot the two eagle chicks jump off, this alarms the eagle parents and Bullet and the others and they try to go to the two falling eagle chicks.

But then the two eagles open their wings and flap and soon they slowly hover off the ground and continue to flap with all their might.

And with one final flap, Artemis and Freya are now airborne. The Eagle parents watch in shock as they're eagle chicks flight borne feathers have matured and they are now flying, well not that high.

The others also gasp in shock and Michelle faints. Bullet steps aside to avoid getting hurt by her.

"Artemis! Freya! You're both flying!" said Jordan as she covers her mouth and has tears.

Just then a third eagle flies with them. Lincoln is shocked the most by this. "Harrier?!" Patriot and Valkyrie see that the nest was now empty and Harrier was now airborne as well.

Michelle regains consciousness and she sees this, Luna and Sam have their phones ready and they record the whole thing.

The Eagles who were once little and adorable hatchlings have grown well and have reached a medium size on August with feathers, and though they're not ready to fly, by some miracle and some determination they are now in flight. But not too high, just somewhere fifteen feet from the water.

Patriot and Valkyrie then fly side by side with their chicks and so does Bullet. The chicks then stop flapping and they remain in gliding position ad turn slightly as they cruise above the waters of Lake Eddy.

The eagles then pass by Plessy and Lincoln and Jordan. "Yeah! Go Harrier! Go Artemis! Go Freya! They're flying! Can you believe it Lincoln?!" Jordan then has her phone and she too records this.

Lincoln is stunned, and then he smiles. "Wow. They did it, they're growing up."

The Eagles then continue to fly around for a few minutes, then they head straight for Lincoln and Jordan.

Bullet, Patriot and Valkyrie sit onto the back of Plessy. Harrier lands onto Lincoln's shoulder and Artemis and Freya sit onto Jordan's shoulders.

"Oh my gosh! You girls flew! I am so proud of you two, come here!" The two female eagles bring their heads close to nuzzle onto Jordan's face as she hugs them both.

Lincoln pets Harrier and he scratches his chin. "Good job buddy, looks like a lot of eating in healthy foods and to the good food here on the island made you guys string enough to take flight, I guess all you guys needed was some wild instincts and an environment that gives you guys the avian motivation. I'm proud of you three and so are your parents."

The three young eagles go to their parents who seem less pleased that they just leaped out of the next without them knowing, but they were proud at what they did, they took flight and they're soon to learn the ways of eagle flight alongside them.

Bullet is also proud of what they have become, even though he never saw them hatch he intends to teach them some new hunting skills alongside the parents, he is the uncle now.

Plessy makes his way back to shore and they all get off of him and walk back to see Luna, Sam and Michelle go towards them. "Dudes, we got that all on our phones and the others back home are so going to be amazed!" said Sam.

"You little dudes took flight on your own, even though it was kinda reckless to just sneak by your parents, we're all proud of you" replied Luna. Bullet then lands onto Luna's shoulder.

"This was such an awesome moment and I thought seeing Lincoln and Jordan riding Plessy was nice, you three just taking off was pretty dazzling" said Michelle.

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle and so does Plessy. "You guys are bound to be dazzled even more!" said Jordan. "Now big guy!"

Plessy then brings his head close to the sands between the group and he lets out all 50 diamonds from his jaws and for some reason a pink gem falls down as well, where the heck did that came from?

Luna, Sam and Michelle go wide eyed from the sight of the priceless gems. "Whoa what?!" Michelle looks to the stone. "What? Gems … Stones … Diamonds?" And she faints onto the sand again.

"Oh dear, well that was expected" said Lincoln.

Luna and Sam kneel down and pick up some of the diamonds. "Dude, are these things legit?"

Michelle wakes up and goes to them. "Let me see." She looks closely and even uses the sun to look closely and then she puts it back. "Guys, these diamonds are totally legit and they are worth more than a million dollars!"

They are all amazed by this. "Whoa!"

"Hang on a sec, Michelle how do you know about the realty of diamonds?" asked Jordan.

"Back when I started my music career, I also had a fondness of knowing the realty of diamonds by just looking closely, my dad once had a job as an employee to a jewelry store, but then he got fired when the place went bankrupt and so he taught me how to see the difference between fake and real gems" replied Michelle.

"Where the heck did you guys even get there?" asked Luna.

Lincoln and Jordan show them the images of the cave from their phones. "We believe that all 5 caves have gems and diamonds, this was once a volcano so it's been so long since anyone has even bothered to come here and so they remained untouched" replied Lincoln.

"Plessy wanted us to have these 50 diamonds as a farewell gift and because he trusts us to keep him a secret and we have to keep this island a secret too, and we can give some diamonds to our family and to friends that we can trust, and yes you guys can have a diamond as well" said Jordan.

"Whoa! Cool!" Luna, Sam and Michelle take only one diamond and they look at them.

"We have got to find a way to make this into some kind of jewelry" said Sam.

"Sure as heck, would be a cool gift to give to the other" said Luna. This makes the two teens giggle.

Michelle smiles. "I'm not wearing mine, well not yet. I'll think about when I can make this into something wearable, but for now I'm just gonna put this one into safe keeping and there are still so many more here!"

Lincoln and Jordan also take one diamond. "Remember guys, Plessy trusts us. So, we do not tell anyone else where we got the diamonds and the truth behind the island. This place has been left untouched until the boat trip incident and now that the allied base nearby knows and so do we and some of our family, we cannot let anyone else know about this" said Jordan.

"We can't even tell Peter Harris or the allied base about the diamonds from the cave, this is Plessy's home and we were welcomed here as guests and friends." Lincoln then pets the head of the lake monster.

Luna, Sam and Michelle smile and nod. "We understand, we won't tell anyone about this. Not after the awesome ride we got from Plessy."

"I mean, sure some of the folks out there now know about animals living here, the plane crash and the lost ship in the lake, but the whole thing about Plessy and these sweet little gems, that is a secret not worth any price tag" said Luna.

"You can count on us to keep this secret of your safe Plessy, we're your closest friends and we're not betraying you, ever!" said Sam.

The Lake Monster smiles and goes closer for all of them to hug him. "Thank you Plessy."

They then break the hug and look to the diamonds. "So, we're gonna need a bag for these" said Michelle.

(_Skip, Nighttime._)

The Moon is out and full and all five residents of the beach house are now sitting on the sandy shores with all six eagles on the roof doing the same thing.

"Well, this is it guys. This is the last night for us to be here on the island, and come tomorrow morning we're headed back home to Royal Woods" said Michelle. "I wanna thank you guys again for letting me tag along, I couldn't have gotten this far as your friends if you hadn't had given me that second chance to life and freedom and my sentence to Community Service too."

"Hey now dude, we're all happy you had a change of heart and we're proud at how much of a better person you are now" said Sam. "Even with the sentence you have to finish up, we will make sure you can be able to make it end so you can be free as a citizen and our friend."

"We had a few ups and downs along the way, even a few here on the island and we're bound to have more when we head back home" said Luna. "And no matter what we go through we can all fight through it all, together."

"Luna's right, throughout the summer and the start of the New Year we have been through so much and I know we can make it through all of it. Even with the start of the new school year next month" said Jordan as she leans onto Lincoln shoulder. "What do you think handsome?"

They all look to the white-haired boy in between the company of Jordan and Luna.

Lincoln smiles. "This has got to be the best one week Summer Vacation we have ever had, and I can't wait for more awesome, fun and bonding moments to come in the future, with this beautiful girl, the rocking sister/guardian, the best family friend around and to changed heart who we can call friend."

"No matter what happens, we can all deal with trouble and also have some good fun times, with our friends and families" said Lincoln. "I love you guys so much!"

"We love you too Lincoln." Luna pulls her brother close to her and Jordan gives him a quick kiss to the lips and Michelle and Sam ruffles his hair a bit and they all chuckle.

They then continue looking to the clear lake being shone a beautiful by the full moon and with Plessy leaping out of the water and splashing around with joy.

This week stay on the island will be one they all will never, ever forget. The memories of their stay on Castaway Island, in Lake Eddy.

Day 7 on the 7 day stay at Castaway Island in Lake Eddy. Come tomorrow, home.

**A/N: The best last day for them on the island. They found a cave with diamonds they can bring home, the eagles took flight and soon to come, they're way back home. Chances they might encounter some returning enemies or new ones, and perhaps a new foe that Jordan will have trouble with, but mostly to the future chapters, the house won't be the same loud house without the 1****st**** born being there. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**And I would like to thank Vasmasdas1 for aiding me with most of the concepts to this one week chapter to the story and for more to come as well, alongside the other great pals I have befriended along the way, thanks guys. This story keeps going and going and I like it very much.**

**And even though some of you folks will probably hate this story like "**_**Spells and Louds**_**" and "**_**Family of Two**_**" it doesn't matter, what matters is that I like what I do and I wanna keep doin this. For those who respect and appreciate what I have made for this FanFiction. Thanks again guys and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Date made: 7/21/20.**


	299. Chapter 299

**Chapter 299**

(_August 16, Castaway Island._)

The sun has shined and the beach house on the sandy shores of Castaway Island is now awake and so are the residents within it. They have all finished they're breakfast and a Dropship is now on the top of the roof and Jack Cyber and Peter Harris bring their things into the dropship.

On the beach now are Lincoln Loud, Jordan Rosato, Luna Loud, Sam Sharp and Michelle Lewis. They take one last look onto the beach and smile. "So, this is it huh guys? Probably the last time we see this place" said Lincoln.

"It won't be the last Linc, we can come back here next time and have some more fun and memories" said Jordan. "Plus we have the memories we made here and all the fun times we can always recall."

"And who knows, maybe when we come back here we can bring the others with us, though we might need to improve the beach house for more people to stay in" replied Luna.

"That does sound nice and they're bound to like the idea too and right now they're all probably waiting for us to come back home, to Royal Woods" said Sam.

Michelle then pulls out her phone and selfie stick. "Hey guys, how about one last pic for the memories we had here."

They all smile and come close and Michelle positions her phone properly and they all smile and she takes the pic. "Okay, one more. I got a feeling this one will be special."

They all do one more selfie, only this time a certain friendly Lake Monster joins in, and she takes the pic. They all turn around and look to Plessy. "Hey Plessy."

The Lake Monster then goes closer to them and makes a low grumbling sound. They all hug his head.

"We're gonna miss you so, so much Plessy. You made our week here the best we could ever have!" said Sam.

"We're so going to miss you, you big awesome and not so scary Lake Monster!" said Michelle.

"We're gonna make sure no one knows about you and the awesome thing you did for us, we will never forget the kindness you've shown" said Luna.

"We promise we'll be back here again to visit and maybe we'll bring the others with us so we can have lots of fun, as family and friends" said Jordan.

Lincoln just hugs the beasts head and then wipes his tears away. "So long Plessy. But this isn't goodbye forever, this is just goodbye till next time. We'll be back and then we can have some more fun in this lake."

The Lake Monster smiles and they hug him once more, seeing this was enough to give Peter Harris a smile on his face. "You know, it kinda sucks I didn't get to make coffee for myself today, but this is enough to make me feel all warm inside."

Jack Cyber sees this and then to Peter Harris. "Okay, so we should tell them we're all packed up."

Later, they are all on the roof and they see the drops ship packed up with their things, including the bag with fruits, but it's not just fruits. Underneath the fruits are diamonds, they don't wanna tell Peter Harris, otherwise this island will be exploited and Plessy could lose his home.

Jordan then has the pink gem in her pocket. They look towards it. "So, what do you think we should do with it?" asked Lincoln.

Jordan then tosses the pink gem into the lake. "This gem belongs here, it has a color that shows that this island has life, and that only those who can be trusted may be able to learn the secrets hidden within its waters and jungle."

"Good choice little dude. We should get going now, I can't wait to see my little bro and my rents, oh and also my car" replied Sam. They all chuckled at that one.

Patriot and Valkyrie fly into the dropship, alongside their now airborne chicks Harrier, Artemis and Freya. Michelle is carrying the next, they still need it.

Luna then stops and turns around she sees The Stellar's Sea Eagle sitting on the roof and facing the jungle. Luna stands next to him and she pets his head. "You can come with us if you want, or you could just stay here. I won't stop you, this is your choice Bullet."

The eagle sighs and then sits on Luna's right shoulder. "Okay then. Looks like it's time to bring you to the place we call home." They both head into the dropship and is the main door closes behind them.

The Aircraft then starts to lift off the beach house, they all look out the window and they see Peter Harris coming out of the building and walking to his Riptide ACV. He looks up and waves and he yells. "See you guys back home!"

The Dropship is now taking off high into the sky, and they take one last look at Castaway Island and to Lake Eddy. They then see Plessy breaching out of the water and his tail waving at them. They all smile and shed a few tears. "So long Plessy."

The then sit back and relax, then Lincoln sees something on the wall and he smiles. "Hey, Mr. Cyber."

The pilot then signals with his hand. "Kid, just call me Jack Cyber. Also, what is it?"

"Can we use those parachutes?" The others look to see 5 parachutes, and Jordan and Luna smile. Sam and Michelle go wide and eyed and they know what they were thinking. Patriot and Valkyrie also smile, their chicks and Bullet have no clue what's going on.

Jack Cyber smiles. "Looks like we got ourselves a big plan in your head. Hold on tight folks, I'm giving this thing the juice!" They then take off at great speed for home, Royal Woods.

(_Royal Woods._)

The Louds, Rosato's, Sharps and Gonzales families are all waiting outside of the Loud House, along with Jessica, Chunk, Sully, Mazzy, Liam, Tabby, Jenny, Christina, Flat Tire, Richie, Kat, Trent, Lance, Joy, Artie and Cookie. Also there: Mayor Davis, Officer Schoffner, Mr. Grouse, Carol, Dana, Becky, Whitney, Teri, Darcy, Jackie, Mandee, Fiona, Miguel, Haiku, Margo and Paula.

"Where the heck are they? They should've been here by now" said Lana.

"You think something happened to them? Maybe they got lost!" said Lola with some concern.

Lori can tell how much they missed Lincoln and Luna. "Guys, calm down. They're not lost and they will be here, just give them some time. They must be having some small talk before leaving."

"Chances they must've taken a bathroom break, heck I need some at times whenever we all go on a road trip" said Lynn Jr. "Except when I feel like I don't need to before a big game."

"Yeah, because you always pull those disgusting Dutch Ovens before you tell us you need to use it" replied Lucy. That was one thing Lynn Sr did not like about road trips.

"Let's not get too gassy today guys, we have to be patient and let them come at their own time. They'll be here, I know it" said Luan.

Lily looks to her mother and is holding Bun-Bun. "Winky?" Rita smiles and she kisses her baby daughters cheek. "Just wait a little longer Lily, you're big brother will be back soon."

"A shame your parents and little sister aren't here to see this" said Leni.

"True, but they had to head off home and Angel looked pretty bummed out not seeing Lincoln and Jordan again, but she can come by and visit next time. If mom and dad will let her, but who knows when that will be. They have a lot of things to do back in Tuscola" said Jessica.

"And Linc and the others will be happy to know that the mysterious robber is no longer around" said Lynn Sr. "Now we can all rest easy and so will the others, once they get back home."

"I still wanna know, who the heck this mysterious robber was anyway?" asked Stella.

"Be greatful that the other houses around the neighborhood were unaffected by the robbery, but I guess the robber only wanted to go to Lincoln and Luna's room" said Simon. "Some crazed fan."

Lisa uses her binoculars and then she checks her watch. "They should be inbound in 3. 2." Then the Dropship arrives. "Huh, my timing was off by one second."

Everyone cheers as they see the Dropship arrive. But then they see it fly by them. "Okay, is that really the dropship their taking or is it a different one?" asked Simon.

They notice it going a great height and then it opens its back door. They use their binoculars to see it. They all go wide eyed, for they know what they're gonna do. "Woo! Yeah! Just like last time!" cheered Rick.

"What do you mean last time? I don't get it, what the heck is going on?" asked Jessica.

"Oh, you are in for a big surprise" chuckled Jessica. The others get their cameras ready, but then they see a live stream of Lincoln, Jordan and Luna and they strap their phones using the snag tag straps to their heads.

"Oh. This should be good!" said Stella. "This is gonna be so good!" They all have the jitters and are also excited for this, unfortunately Lynn Sr passed out and Stella's dad is trying to wake him up.

(_Up above._)

Jack Cyber then keeps the dropship steady. "Okay, so there aren't any high winds and you guys will land directly to your destination. Just hang tight, keep your balance and do not freak out!"

"We got it! Linc, Luna and I have done this, but only with wing suits" said Jordan. She then sees the open skies out of the door. "This is gonna be so exciting I think I'm gonna explode!"

Sam chuckles nervously. "Please don't. Also, this is the first time I'm doing this. I mean, I like rock climbing and all, but this is just ….. Just gonna be Wow all over me!"

Luna chuckles. "Just keep calm and let the dive take you into the rhythm of the night, and if you're not feeling so cool. Then tell us and we'll be by your side babe."

Lincoln then looks to Michelle. "You gonna be fine Michelle?" They all look to the woman in red shirt, velvet jacket and black jeans.

"No. No I'm not, but I have been through some hard times and troubles. So, bring it on!" Michelle puts on a helmet and she puts on her shades.

"That's the spirit!" Jordan sees the Eagles all ready. "Okay, guys. Get ready for takeoff!" The Eagles stand ready, the three young eagles were so excited for this. Their first jump out of an aircraft and at a high altitude. This isn't Bullet's first time, the last time he did this was jumping out of the plane before it crashed.

Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Sam and Michelle then speak in unison. "Three! Two! One! Fly like the wings of Justice!"

They then hop and run out of the dropship and dive out of the dropship.

(_Ground Level._)

They all spot six small figures falling out of the plane. "What the heck? What are…? Literally, no way!" Lori and the others are shocked at what they see.

"T-that's Patriot, Valkyrie and Bullets!" said Leni who is also using binoculars. Okay, so everyone is using binoculars but Zach has a telescope, he forgot about his binoculars.

"And those three eagles! Are they? They are! It's the eagle chicks!" said Lana.

"To be precise, Harrier, Artemis and Freya are no longer chicks, they are now call young eagles and clutchlings. They may be able to fly, but they may require some more training and skills" said Lisa.

The eagles then continue to steadily dive, Bullets look to Patriot and Valkyrie who are diving with such precision and not even flinching out, and the three young eagles are also like their parents. Looks like their instincts are kicking in!

(_From the Dropship._)

Jack Cyber then readies the light into red. "Get ready! Once you guys have made the landing, then I'll come down and bring your stuff as well. So, get ready!" They all hold onto each other and see the light turning yellow. "Set!" They all have some determination they can all do this. "Go! The light turns green and they all run out of the dropship and dive.

They all cheer as they suddenly feel the air rush through them. Luna and Sam have their guitars strapped to them and the amps attached to their waists and they start playing the official theme song of Battlefield 3.

"Now that song is meant for this!" said Jordan. Then she sees something. "Heads up!" Two Apollo Fighters fly by them. "Woo! That was awesome and so close too!"

"This is more exciting than the last one we did!" said Lincoln as he spots the eagles then open their wings and take off. The eagles then fly around the house and they fly upwards to them.

Lincoln and Jordan look to Michelle who is steadily looking down. "You okay Michelle?"

"Woohoo! I have never felt so alive in my life! This is so awesome!" Michelle then starts to barrel roll and spin around a bit. "This one, this one is for keeps!" She then pulls out her phone and takes a selfie.

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle and they spot the eagles closing in on them and in slow motion, just as they are about to pass by the eagles. All six eagles stop flapping and dive with them. "Yeah! All of us, taking a dive and no fear here!" said Lincoln.

They then see the ground inbound. "Okay guys, chutes up!" They all nod and wait for the signal. "Now!" They all pull on the strings and they deploy their parachutes. The Eagles also deploy their wings and slowly glide down with them.

They all take in some breathes and look to each other and chuckle. "Now that … .We have to do that again sometime!" said Michelle. "That was so thrilling!"

Sam cheers. "And I thought stage diving was wicked, but this beats it way above eleven!"

Luna smirks. "Looks like we got ourselves some two new happy goers who wanna keep up the thrill and got the rush hour in their veins." She then looks to Lincoln and Jordan. "How are you two holding up?"

Jordan keeps laughing a bit. "That was always the rush when it comes to feeling the tremendously awesome speed of plummeting to the ground with the wind in your hair and little to know regrets of life's hardest choices and no longer feeling the fear from all the memories that made us get put into a corner with fear! That. Was. Awesome!"

They all laugh at her adrenaline rush. "Easy there Jordan, let's not go Air-Jordan on the spot and start getting the biggest dose of sugar rush."

"I got more than a sugar rush and I need a dodge ball!" yelled Jordan. The others on ground level hear this and are not happy. Mostly the friends of Lincoln and Jordan. Richie then puts Flat Tire in front of him. Yup, Jordan's dodge ball rush is back. Oh god!

They then land onto the road with the eagles sitting on their shoulders and they remove the parachutes and all of their friends and families go towards them.

They then share one big group hug with them. "We're so glad you're back home Luna and Linky!" said Leni, Lola and Lana. Then the pets come out and they go over and greet the newly flight-borne eagles and notice they have gotten bigger. What the heck have they been eating?!

Everyone was kinda freaked out to see the new eagle, but they know he's Luna's companion.

"Welcome back guys, it's literally nice to have you guys home" said Lori.

"As always, you guys know how to make a grand entrance and had Sam and Michelle part of it" said Lucy. She then goes over and hugs Lincoln with a few tears.

"You guys were champs!" said Lynn Jr, Margo and Paula.

"Your room is kept safe and that robber ain't gonna be rooming their way back into the neighborhood anymore! But seriously, the robber is gone now" said Luan.

"We know you have brought with you some images of what you have all seen on the island and we also got word about you all discovering the lost ship during the war for independence and a cash check from the Smithsonian Museum showed up as a reward for finding a lost piece of history."

"Lisa's not wrong the check was more than 25,000 dollars, but we can't wait for you guys to tell us everything about you week there on the island" said Rita. "Also, Lily missed you two."

Lily walks her way to them. "Wuna! Winky!" Lincoln and Luna pick up Lily and they hug her. "We missed you too Lily! So, so much!"

"Especially the fruit you all brought! I wanna see how fresh they can be for the whole restaurant!" said Lynn Sr with excitement, then he sheds tears. "I'm so happy you guys are back!"

"Glad to be back home little bro!" said Sam as she hugs Simon. Simon and Stella, and of course both families of the Sharps and Gonzales hug her. Sam smiles. "Yup, it feels good to be back home."

Jordan embraces her parents and then her dog Ajax. "I missed you too boy." She then whispers to her parents. "We have a big surprise for you guys, later tonight when the whole celebration is over we have to come back here to the loud house. Rosato's and Sharps."

Rick and Jesse are confused, but they know that whatever it is must be special.

Jessica then goes over to Michelle and they hug each other. "Glad your back Michelle, also your home has been kept clean and with little to know problems."

"Thanks for keeping the house A-Okay, and how about you move into the house, until you have to go back to college. Company would be nice to have" said Michelle.

Jessica smiles. "I think that sounds like an awesome idea." They then see the Dropship come down, it was time to get their things out of the transport.

Lincoln and Jordan then get met up by their friends who all wanna know what they did, this makes them happy and the two share a kiss and so do Luna and Sam. They all have a heck of a celebration to have, for the return of Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Sam and Michelle.

(_Skip, Late at Night, the Loud House._)

Lincoln is now in the bedroom and looking to the diamond he placed on the table and he watches as it shines from the light of the moon, and next to it is the diamond Luna kept.

Then Luna sits next to Lincoln on the same Beanbag chair. "We sure had a heck of a party huh little bro?"

"Yeah, and I'm glad we only told the others a small lie about what we did on the island. Only those from the family and friends we can trust can know about Plessy" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, we have to tell them about our comeback to the island for next time and chances they all wanna be part of it, and did you see the looks from Lori, Leni and Lola?!" said Luna. "Oh man! They were freaking out!"

Lincoln chuckles. "Lola was freaking out, Lori fainted and Leni was crying! I didn't expect that kinda response from them, or dad fainting again."

"And the way they all were amazed by the real stories of what we did, man Simon fainted just from knowing about us finding the whole lost ship!" said Luna.

"We all made them see things in a way the truth speaks and not like the stories we told them during the whole party. Sooner or later, we will tell them the true stories when we can fully trust our pals to keeping the secrets and maybe share with them some of the diamonds" said Lincoln.

"Only if we can trust them." Luna then pulls Lincoln close to her. "This summer has sure been fun and we're bound to make more adventures and memories, together. Friends, families and lovers."

Lincoln yawns. "Yeah, good memories and with you always by me and Jordan's side." Lincoln then rests his head onto her shoulder. "Goodnight sis."

Luna smiles and she kisses his forehead and also joins him in slumber. "Goodnight baby bro, I love you so much Linc."

"Love you … Too, sis." They both enjoy this peaceful night's sleep, for tomorrow they will start a new day to they're return from the best week they had, along with Jordan, Sam and Michelle. Welcome back home guys, welcome back to Royal Woods.

**A/N: This has been one heck of a chapter and we're close to chapter 300, which will be another aftermath of what they have been through and how their families are still reeling from the diamonds, the stories and the new member to the family. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Some of you think it's gonna end, well bad news. It ain't!**

**There will be some returning enemies, friends from vacations, incoming birthdays to celebrate, the start of a new school year, the farewell to an older sister, romance and a new girl, who may have her sights on the white-haired boy!**

**Also, The Royal Woods Middle School Principal: Is Principal Ramirez a male or female? Review or PM me please. I could use some aid for the first Monday of classes chapter.**

**Date made: 7/21/20 – 7/22/20.**


	300. Chapter 300

**Chapter **_**300**_

**Wow! Came all this way and yet, there are more to come. Enjoy folks.**

(_The Loud House._)

A beautiful day dawns onto the house of 11 kids and two parents and lots of pets to count. But the dark voice from a dragon alarm clock is heard.

"_**All will burn, when I awaken from the fiery pits of the earth.**_" But then the Deathwing figurine alarm clock is turned off by Lincoln Loud. He yawns and stretches and looks to the time. '_Why did I set my alarm clock to 6am?_' He then puts on his fluffy slippers and gets out of bed.

Lincoln looks to the top bunk and smiles seeing his roommate and big sister/Guardian Luna Loud fast asleep and with her headset still on. '_Keep sleeping sis._' He then sees Bullet stretching his wings and looking around.

"Good morning big guy, welcome to a new day in this life of being here in Royal Woods" said Lincoln. He goes over and pets the head of the Stellar's Sea Eagle. "You gonna go and check on the Bald Eagles?" Bullet nods and he flies out the window.

Lincoln then grabs his towel and he heads for the bathroom, and now he recalls why he set his alarm to that time. No line! '_Okay, so that's good for me to do that._' Then he stops. '_Wait, wasn't Luna and I sleeping on the beanbag chair last night?_' He then shrugs it off and he heads into the bathroom.

(_Later._)

Lincoln comes out feeling fresh and smelling fine and he heads back into the room and he sees Luna down from her bunk and sees her brother in his bathrobe. "Good morning little brother."

Lincoln smiles. "Good morning Luna, you can use the bathroom now. The others haven't waken up yet, so best get to it."

"Cool, see you later bro." Luna gives him a quick kiss to his forehead and ruffles his hair and she heads out of the room and into the bathroom, while Lincoln closes the door and he begins to change into his day clothes.

(_Soon._)

Lincoln looks to himself in the mirror to check for any adjustments to his looks and he fixes his cow lick and smiles. "Welcome to a fresh new day back home Lincoln, and you have a lot to do." He then sees his big sister come back in her bathrobe. "Hey Lunes."

"Sup bro, glad to see you looking happy for the day. Also, you're probably wondering why we were back at our bunks and snoozin'. Well, last night I woke up and decided to put you back in your bed so we can get some needed sleep, also I had to use the restroom" replied Luna as she takes the towel off her hair.

"Oh, well thanks sis. I'll be downstairs checking on breakfast" replied Lincoln as he grabs his phone. "See you down there."

"Later bro." Luna then closes the door so she can change into her day clothes.

Lincoln comes down the stairs and he sees the eagles all waiting for him in the living room. "Hey guys, you all looking forward to breakfast." He then pets all of them. Yeah, that's right! All the eagles are out of the nest and are in the house.

Lincoln and the eagles head into the kitchen and they see Rita and Michelle making breakfast. "Whoa. Okay, so I know Michelle is serving her community service, but mom, why are you also making breakfast?"

He notices his mom is still in her morning robe, but Michelle is in her day clothes. She finished her daily routines early to get to the Loud House and help out.

Rita hands Lincoln a plate of five pancakes with bits of bacon in them. "You're father had to go to the restaurant to check on the fruits you guys brought from the island, and because a health inspector is coming there today and he wants to have the place ready."

"You're dad forgot about the health inspector coming over, and now he wants to make up for some lost time" replied Michelle who continues to make more pancakes. "He did call Grant, Kotaro and Carol top help out."

"Awesome, well I'll just be eating my breakfast and then heading out" replied Lincoln. He and the eagles gather to the table and they eat some pancakes. The eagles have a big plate of their own pancakes to share. This is Bullet's first time eating this stuff, and he likes it.

Rita and Michelle are confused. "You meeting up with someone today sweetie?" asked Rita.

"I am, Jordan and me are gonna met up with some returning company. But from what I recall, Zach and Giggles are not gonna be hanging out with me, instead they're gonna be helping Luan with a birthday today. So, I guess it's just gonna be me hanging out with Jordan, Liam, Tabby, Simon, Stella, Lance, Joy, Trent, Kat, Artie, Joy, Richie, Flat Tire, Jenny and Christina" replied Lincoln.

Michelle sighs in relief. "Well, I guess I'm not gonna be helping out with Luan for the day, and I should be honest with you guys. Thank goodness for that."

Rita chuckles. "Well, someone is literally sounding like Lori." She then sips her coffee. "Well, I should go and check on Lily, see if she's awake. She doesn't usually cry in the morning anymore. Also, you sure you don't need Bun-Bun anymore Lincoln?"

Lincoln then eats his second to last pancake. "I'm sure, I think Lily will find good comfort with the stuff rabbit I used to sleep with, Bun-Bun is her now and I know she's take good care of him."

Rita smiles and kisses his forehead. "That's nice of you Lincoln." She then finishes her coffee and places the mug into the sink and she heads upstairs. Then Lori comes down and greets her mother good morning.

Lori then sees Lincoln and Michelle and the eagles. "Good morning everyone, and eagles too." Lori then takes the plate of pancakes from Michelle. "So, as I recall you must be hanging out with your pals and girlfriend today?"

Lincoln then finishes his pancakes and Michelle takes the plate. "I am, and I'm gonna head out now. See you later Lori." He then heads out of the kitchen and so do the eagles, they finished their breakfast and they follow him.

Lincoln nearly collides with Luna. "Whoa bro. Watch out there, you look way too excited today." Bullet then sits on her shoulder. "And a good morning to you as well big guy."

"Hey sis, I gotta go and hang out with my friends today. See you when I get back and have fun with the band today too" said Lincoln as he heads out of the house with Patriot, Valkyrie, Harrier, Artemis and Freya.

Bullet then flies off of Luna's shoulder and he heads to the living room. Luna on the other hand goes to the kitchen and she sees Lori and Michelle. "Morning dudes, breakfast looks nice."

"Thanks, you're mom also helped and you're father is at his restaurant to deal with an incoming health inspector." Michelle hands Luna her plate of pancakes. "Also, last night I ran through some notes and the next gig will be on Friday and the venue is Aloha Comrade."

"Cool." Luna then sits down and she eats her food.

Lori then asks her sister. "Luna, you're not worried at all with Lincoln going out there. Looks like the island did some wonders with all of you and some issues from the past."

Luna swallows her food. "Sure did, I know Linc can handle this day and have an awesome time with his pals and gal. But if trouble does spark, then I'll be there to do what I do best and that's to keep my little bro and his special lady safe. Also, are we all locked and loaded for LJ's Birthday on Wednesday?"

"We literally are, also we forgot to mention to you and Lincoln about this new show that we saw on Thursday night, I think it was called Double Dare" replied Lori.

It wasn't long for the rest of the loud siblings to come down and to also eat breakfast with them. Michelle might have a big day ahead of her.

(_Gus' Games n' Grub._)

Lincoln is on his bike and he rides his way through the streets and he is greeted by the mailman in his truck and flying above him are the eagle parents and their young eagles.

Lincoln then spots Jordan and the others, though all of them don't seem happy. "Hey guys." He then sees the sign on Gus'. "Whoa, Whoa. What?!"

"_**Closed due to technical issues with kitchen and a break-in from recent events. Will continue services on Thursday. Sorry for the inconvenience players and kids.**_"

Lincoln sighs. "Well, this bites it, hard!" He then looks to the others. "You guys doing alright?"

"Not really bud, we were all gonna be doing some fun time with some games and some pizza, but we all had breakfast and aren't gonna be feeling hungry at the moment" replied Liam.

"I wonder why the place is even closed, what the heck happened here?" asked Cookie. She and the others then look to Jenny. "You know what happened?" asked Artie.

Jenny then checks her phone. "Let's see, oh here it is. Says here that someone broke in to the place and stole some thing's and then caused an accidental damage to the place when he hit the stove and like so many things and well …. He didn't make it." Jenny did not need to tell them anymore, it's bad.

Simon felt suspicious with those words. "Okay, that wasn't what I expected to actually know, but there has to be an even bigger picture to all of this."

"Huh, well maybe we can all do something else. I know we're not planning on telling what we did during our vacations until the others come back, so where else can we have some fun?" asked Lance.

They all realized just the place and all of them say it at the same time. "Local Net Gaming Hub!" Though Flat Tire, Richie and Christina didn't say it.

"Well, this is gonna be my first time going there" said Richie.

"I never really had the chance to play there, was too busy being occupied with Poppa Wheelie" said Flat Tire. "Glad he's gone from my life."

"Well, let's get going" said Christina. "I wanna give this computer shop a shot."

They all take off and make their way to the computer shop, Jenny looks nervous at the news she saw from her phone. What really happened?

Some guy who was once an employee there tried to steal from the place, but when that person couldn't find anything he slipped and fell head first onto the stove, causing a series of unfortunate domino sequences which ultimately led to the pizza cutter and knife to land onto his back and his head. So, someone died there.

(_Local Net Gaming Hub._)

They all make it to the place and they see it was open which means the man who runs the place is there. "Can't wait to get our game on, and maybe after this we can enjoy some time at the park" said Lincoln.

"Now that sounds like a good idea handsome" replied Jordan. Valkyrie and Artemis land onto her shoulders and she pets them.

"I can't believe the young eagles are flying, they're growing up so fast mates" said Tabby. "Freya lands onto her shoulder.

Lincoln chuckles. "They have eaten some good food for a long while, and also got the more nutritious ones from the island on Lake Eddy." Patriot and Harrier land onto his shoulders.

"Let's get going guys, the gaming awaits" said Trent.

They all head inside and they see the man who runs the place is cleaning the counter. "Hey Adrien."

The man smiles. "Hey guys, and I see you brought the eagles and grown up ones too, awesome. We have a spot for them to wait around and they can head out and fly through a window if they want." He points out to the eagle perch that was made and an open window for them to fly through. So the eagles go towards it.

"Awesome, thanks Adrien. Also, we got some newbies here." Lincoln then shows him Richie, Flat Tire and Christina.

"Well, it's nice to see some fresh new faces and welcome to Local Net" said Adrien. "I can get you guys seated and computers ready, and we're having a 25% off sale on the cost of how much is it for one hour here."

"Awesome!" said Lincoln and the gang. They all get to their seats and they get ready for some gaming.

Flat Tire calms down and he touches the mouse. "Usually, I just use the computer to play some sports related games, so let's see what this thing has in store for me."

"We are so going to have some fun here, what the heck is Smite?" asked Richie.

"I learned about it, maybe Stella and I can tag along. We played a few MOBA's while the summer was trending" replied Simon.

"Well, let's get these games rolling then, make this new day for the comeback of our pals Lincoln and Jordan all the worthwhile!" said Christina.

Lincoln looks to Jordan, Lance, Trent and Artie and they nod at him. "Fight as five, Win as one!" They nod and get to playing.

They all start playing different video games as time progressed. Though some of them stuck with the games they were interested in, it was the f kid team of Lincoln, Jordan, Lance, Trent and Artie who kept playing League of Legends, they then played another kind of MOBA and that was Heroes of the Storm.

(_Ketcham Park._)

The five Eagles are in the sky and fly past the trees and some kids who wave at them, all the while a large group of kids are now lying down on the grass and looking towards the sky.

"So, we know you guys told us a lie about the whole stay on the island on Lake Eddy" replied Jenny.

This made Lincoln and Jordan go wide-eyed. "What? What the heck do you mean Jenny?" said Jordan nervously. This also catches the attention of the eagles.

"Why would we tell you guys a lie? And the people we all know around town?" said Lincoln nervously.

"Guys, it's obvious you guys have done something with a certain something on the island to only give you guys a heck of a ride underwater to go face-to-face with a basking shark and finding a lost ship" said Artie.

"But we know it's none of our business, so we're not gonna ask you guys to tell us or even push it" said Joy. "Though, you guys are gonna have to come up with another kinda story when the whole gang gets back home."

"Yeah, pretty much Mollie will see through the whole ruse, because river dolphins do not exist in Lake Eddy" replied Kat. The others also kinda agreed.

Jordan sighs. '_Dang it! I forgot Mollie can be quite snooty when it comes to knowing the truth behind some things. We're gonna need a plan, but that'll be for next time._'

"Alright guys, let's not pressure them into telling us" said Stella. "Let's just enjoy this nice and peaceful moment in the park." They all agree and enjoy each other's company and lovers as they look to the clouds passing by.

Until two clown looking figures are in front of them. "Hey guys, what did we miss?" asked Zach.

"Also, having a grassing time here sure makes it look more sunny and funny in the daylights huh?" Giggles and Zach chuckle at the pun.

Lincoln sighs. '_Yup, these last weeks of summer are gonna be one to remember._'

(_Later, the Loud House._)

Lincoln closes the door to his home as he comes in and Lola hugs his leg. "There he is, the best brother all around. So, how was your day?" The eagles fly back to the tree house tower of course, they did not want any part of this.

Lincoln chuckles and he looks to Lori and Leni on the couch. "She's still literally in the nice zone after the diamond hang out Linc and we're all kinda happy to get one of each from you" said Lori.

"Yeah, and I already know what to do with my diamond. Though, I might need someone to help me make it into something I can wear it with" said Leni.

Then Lynn Jr comes in. "Hey bro, I'm just gonna let my diamond sit on display until I can figure out what to do with it." She then eats her sandwich. "Also, Lisa is still studying hers in her room and Lucy is using hers for some kind of gem energy séance or something."

"Cool, also you could use the diamond and turn it into a championship ring. Like from one of those big time basketball players" said Lincoln.

Lynn Jr stops eating and she heads upstairs. Thy all chuckle seeing that. "How's Lana doing with her diamond?"

"She said she would rather let it on display in El Diablo's terrarium and as it turns out, that snake likes diamonds more than anything" said Lola. "And I will be making sure that my diamond becomes something fit for my crown, soon that is."

Luan then comes out of the dining room. "We're all so thankful for what you guys brought home from the island and to Plessy as well. You guys are the best." The others also agree.

"Thanks Luan, what about you? What did you do with your diamond?" asked Lincoln.

Luan smirks. "Let's just say someone might need it for a future caused." Then she brings out Mr. Coconuts. "_Sure as heck it's not gonna be a certain someone who might wanna get married!_"

Lincoln chuckles nervously. "Sure, right. So, where's Luna and Sam at?"

"Upstairs and Sam is up there too" replied Leni. "They were even talking about something sweet and nice about what they're gonna do with their diamonds, I overheard them."

"Also, you're new eagle pal came in here and helped out in taking down a rat that just moved into the house, someone was getting evicted permanently!" said Luan.

Lincoln chuckles. "Thanks, catch you guys later. I'm gonna go and see if they wanna have me jam out alongside them." Lincoln then heads upstairs to join his big sister and her girlfriend in some musical fun.

Lori smiles and she looks back to the TV. '_This is gonna be one heck of a summer, and I can't wait to spend a whole day of my last time here with Lincoln. Like what I did months ago._'

They were all looking forward to the last weeks they have for summer before returning to school, soon. All of them with their friends, families and loved ones.

(_Far from Michigan in the Rich district._)

Lots of moving trucks are unloading so many rich and fancy things and putting them into the house that was once the home of the McCann family. The whole place has been renovated by a very wealthy family and are making they're move into the place.

A limo arrives and a girl at the age of 12 comes out and looks around. "Hey! Easy on that, it's not cheap you know! And do not drop my drawer or I will sell you! I can sell all of you!"

Then a butler goes to her and hands her the phone. "Miss Silvers, your father is on the line."

"Jeez! Could've told me that sooner." She takes the phone and answers it. "Hello daddy. Oh, okay. What about mommy? Oh, I see. Well, I hope you guys can come home soon so we can talk some more. Okay, love you guys very much daddy! Bye!"

She then hands the phone back to her butler. "Someone get me a sparkling water, now!"

"Yes Miss Silvers." The butler heads off to get what she wants.

She then looks upon the home and smiles. "Look out Royal Woods, the fabulous and all-rich Lesley Silvers is here! And everyone will love me and will know my name!"

She has silvery long hair. She's wearing gold earrings, a purple blouse with a silver mink coat, hot pink skirt, white long socks and pitch black shoes. She's wearing gold colored star-shaped shades and her butler comes back with a can of sparkling water.

"Well it's about time!" She takes it from him and she smirks at the home she's gonna be staying in and whatever fun she's gonna have in town.

Looks like we got someone new in town, but is she a friend or will she be a foe?

**A/N: MY 300****th**** chapter, and I did what I could to make it, sorta good. Half the gang back in town and some time spent with little know knowledge until the whole crew comes back and some slight hints for an upcoming chapter based on the new episode, and someone has come and might cause some trouble to our young couple and I would like to thank **_**Ninjatana Warrior**_** for the idea of the new female OC for the return of Middle School. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**The power went out, so when it came back I continued this around past midnight. What? I can't sleep well at night than I do in the noon. Can you blame me?**

**Date made: 7/23/20 – 7/24/20.**


	301. Chapter 301

_**Chapter 301**_

(_August 18, the Loud House._)

The morning awakens the one and only Jock from her slumber and her name is Lynn Loud Junior. Lynn is just enjoying her sleep, but then she hears an annoying alarm sound, she then gets out of bed and sees the time. "7:30? What the heck? Then who made that dang annoying alarm sound anyway?"

She then hears that same annoying sound and sure as heck it ain't Lucy's Kel'Thuzad Alarm clock, because that one speaks with words of evil.

Lynn then looks around. "Where the heck is the duchess of darkness anyway?"

She then hears the sound is coming from outside, so she opens the door and she sees who was it. "Lincoln? What the heck bro?"

Lincoln is standing outside Lynn's room and is holding an alarm clock that Lisa made, and it is annoying. "Hey Lynn, so you ready for the day?" He turns it off.

Lynn sighs and is a bit confused. "What? What about this day? I don't recall doing anything today until I woke up."

"Well, you're awake now. So, better get cleaned and changed and I'll meet you in the kitchen." Lincoln happily walks down the stairs and he leaves Lynn to her thoughts.

'_What the heck is he up to?_' She then looks around. '_Speaking of which, where the heck is everybody?_' She doesn't hear the seemingly normal morning role of the whole family, no sound of the twins talking, or Lori and Leni or even any morning soothing tunes from Luna or the laughter of Luan.

They have changed and their morning loud noises are gone and are now replaced by some calm morning chatter. "Well, better get to the bathroom. At least there's no line." She goes back into her room and grabs her towel and she makes her way into the bathroom to shower.

(_30 minutes later._)

Lynn Jr. comes down the stairs and is now dressed in her signature attire. She then sees Lincoln waiting for her and with two plates of pancakes with bacon, eggs and orange juice, there is also a glass of energy drink merged with Coffee.

"Hey Linc, what the heck is this?" asked Lynn.

"Oh, well I thought you might like some TV time with breakfast before we head off, you do need some energy. Also, I followed the right instructions and made your coffee and added your energy drink into it, just how you like it" replied Lincoln.

Lynn is shocked to hear this, but smiles. "Wow. Thanks bro." She takes the drink and she sips it and she sits next to him. "So, what are we watching Linc?"

"Well, since I'm not much of a fan to some of the sports you know and love, there is one sport we're both interested in and that's this." Lincoln turns on the TV and they see some footage from old matches in WWE history, or in other words the show: WWE Vintage Collection, the story of Mick Foley.

"Whoa! Nice, the guy with Socko and also has more than one personality! Good pick bro!" said Lynn.

Lincoln then grabs his plate. "No prob sis, this is the only kinda sport we both have a liking, even though you're more of a Lucha kinda gal." They both watch the show and eat their breakfast at the same time.

(_On Hour later._)

Lynn and Lincoln come out of the kitchen, Michelle was there to wash the dishes. "So, what are you planning now bro?" asked Lynn.

"Well, I was able to bring this." Lincoln hands Lynn her roller skates. "I brought mine and I have your bike ready outside, come on."

They both walk out of the house. "Bro, what the heck is going on and where the heck is everyone else?"

"They said they all had plans for today and so I thought I'd spend some time with you for the day, big sis and little bro. Now get this tied to your bike, we're gonna go and have some fun" replied Lincoln.

Just then Jordan shows up, on her bike and her roller skates tied to the seat of her bike. "Oh good, you guys are ready. Let's get going."

Lynn is now even more confused. "Okay, so is Jordan tagging along?"

"Yup" replied Lincoln. He puts on his helmet and he hops onto his bike and his roller skates are also tied to his bike. "Let's get going sis, we got a heck of a day planned for you."

Lynn is confused, but she is also looking forward to whatever the heck is going on and she won't know the truth until her brother tells her. She puts on her helmet and bike wear and she gets onto her bike and they ride off, well Lynn follows Lincoln and Jordan.

"So, where are we going?" asked Lynn.

"Just you wait LJ, where we're going is someplace that'll make your day all the while worth it" said Jordan. This was making the sports jock a bit suspicious and still curious and a bit confused.

(_A few minutes later._)

They soon arrive to their destination. "The Royal Woods Bike and Skate Park? This is where we're going?" asked Lynn to the two young lovers.

"Yup, so let's see who can do better with their skills on two wheels" said Jordan. Lincoln and Jordan race ahead of Lynn and show them what they can both individually can do.

Lynn smirks. "Oh, it is so on!" She then races after them. She was surely going to show them who won last year's Royal Woods BMX.

(_An hour of wicked bike tricks later._)

They spend their time making some wicked bike tricks and also racing each other.

They soon take a break and sit near the bench with their bikes leaning onto a tree not too far from them and Jordan hands them both some drinks she brought with her from her bag. "Cool moves guys that was kinda awesome" said Lincoln.

"Well, it would be nice if Ronnie Anne and Sid were around, but they have skate boards and we were using bikes" replied Jordan.

"Wow! You two got good on your rides and I am impressed, some part of me thinks you should both be part of the bike thing in town, but I know you both got your own things going on so I won't push it" replied Lynn.

"Well, this day is just getting started sis, come on." Lincoln and Jordan get back to their bikes and they grab their roller skates.

"You up for the challenge LJ?" asked Jordan as she puts on her roller skates and so does Lincoln.

"We're not doing some roller derby, we're just doing the same thing we did with our bikes" replied Lincoln. "Come on sis, this should be as extreme as cycling."

Lynn smirks and she finishes her drink and she bank shots it into the nearby trash can. "Let's do this thing!" She then races back to her bike and she grabs her roller skates. "I'm actually surprised we weren't even uncomfortable riding our bikes with the skates still tied to them."

"Well, when we take in the many times we have been through our bikes and stuff, then we know what to do and how to handle things" replied Jordan. She and Lincoln get up and are on their roller skates.

"Let's get this roller skating day ready for some tricks and treads!" said Lincoln.

Lynn gets up and smiles. "Time for some skating!" They then follow her onto the skate area and they start making wicked and cool tricks, they even impress some kids who are also there, though Flat Tire isn't there.

(_Hours later._)

They fall back to their bikes after an exciting time of tricks on their roller skates and some racing around the place as well.

"Oh man! The way you two just went onto those railings with no fear was wicked cool and also going underneath that truck, I nearly passed out, sorta" replied Lynn. "This has been awesome, so what's next?"

"Well, you did ace it still with the race we had" said Jordan. "Ten wins over Linc and me with only four wins each, pretty cool LJ. You still got the skills to ace and race."

"She's been doing roller derby since the star of her time in Middle School alongside her crew, so she knows what she's doing" replied Lincoln. "Okay, so how about you choose what we do now sis?"

Lynn smiles. "Well, to the fact we have been doing so much sports stuff and they all seemed extreme, how about we just hang out someplace else, like Ketcham Park."

"You sure, there isn't anything much for you to do there" replied Jordan. "But next to just tennis or badminton and we didn't bring any of those and we didn't even bring a Frisbee either."

"I know, I just wanna go there and take a nice and calm stroll on my bike alongside you two" said Lynn. She then gets back onto her bike after taking off her skates. "Now come on, let's get going."

Lincoln and Jordan smile and they take off their skates and then hop onto their bikes and they follow Lynn. Something was off and Lincoln and Jordan are starting to see just how suspicious she was getting.

Lincoln looks to his phone. '_Come on guys, tell me it's ready!_'

(_Minutes later._)

They see that they're nearing the park, but then Lincoln sees the message on his phone. The message is from Luna. '_Bro! We're all ready, hightail it fast and bring LJ here now!_'

Lincoln looks to Jordan and he nods, she knows what this means and they don't have time to take a nice stroll in the park. "Hey Lynn!" The sports jock looks to Rosato. "We're thinking that we should get something to eat, come on." They then make a turn elsewhere.

Lynn sees this. "Hey!" She races after them, she notices they were picking up speed and she does as well.

They continue racing through the streets and luckily there are not much cars driving around and the lights are green as they travel, Lincoln and Jordan see Lynn trying to catch up, and so they pick it up and make more time for speed.

Lynn sees this and is feeling frustrated and she does her best to keep up, and yet their faster than her. '_What the heck did they eat? Or is this from the many times they have been through so much stuff? Or from their training?_'

They then keep up this speed and soon they slow down and make a halt at their destination and Lynn also sees this. "What the heck? Seriously? We rode all this way to dad's restaurant to get something to eat? You do know we could've just eaten at the park from a vendor right?"

"We know." Lincoln and Jordan then chain their bikes onto the new bike rack that was added days ago. "But this is more special and has great food at a great price than anything. Come on sis."

They then open the doors, well they let Lynn open them. "We could've just gotten a hotdog or some ice-cream, what? Are you two craving something fancy and-"

"SURPRISE! HAPPY 14th BIRTHDAY LYNN!"

Lynn I shocked by what she sees, the whole family and some of their friends are all there and all greeted her a Happy Birthday, her 14th Birthday which she missed from the calendar. "No freaking way! You gotta be kidding me? Huh, I knew something was wrong today."

She sees her family, Pop-pop, Gran-Gran, The Eagles, The Rosato's, The Sharps, Michelle, Peter Harris, Lincoln's pals (_Some of them_) and Lynn's friends from her roller derby team who did return from their trips, which she did not know!

"You guys?! What the heck? You're all here?!" asked Lynn to her pals. "How? When?"

"Sorry Lynn-Sanity, but this was your brothers' idea" replied Margo. "He said it would be a better idea to surprise you the return of the roller derby crew from their trip and the best way to do so is in the form of your 14th birthday, Happy Birthday girl."

Lynn smiles and sees them all happy. "Wow! This is … Wow!" She then looks to Lincoln and Jordan. "So, all this time that stuff we did was to keep me occupied from everyone getting ready for the big party for me huh?"

"Pretty much" replied Lincoln and Jordan.

"Though, this was all your brother's idea, I just helped out to make sure he got some backup in case you'd get suspicious or things might get worse" replied Jordan.

Lynn looks to Lincoln. "Well, well. The man with the plan at his works, nice one bro and Thanks." She then hugs her brother.

Lincoln smiles and hugs her back. "Happy Birthday Sis and the others agreed let me give you this first." Lincoln hands her a box that is decorated in gift wrapping and patterns of footballs, basketballs and soccer balls, with a red and white striped ribbon to finish it off.

"Cool!" Lynn opens it and is shocked. "What?!" She sees it was a custom made red and white basketball jersey with her name saying. "_Lynn Loud Number 1._" but what shocks her is what is signed on it. The signed name of Michael Jordan and LeBron James! What?!

Lynn looks to Lincoln. "H-How?!"

Lincoln chuckles. "Days ago, Leni taught me how to make a jersey and so I made this for you and had it sent to Dwayne the Rock Johnson so he got it to be signed by two iconic basketball players and told them just how it meant for me to have it signed just for you, you've earned it even though we have been through some bad times but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna hate you forever."

Lynn sheds some tears and she hugs Lincoln. "Oh dang it! Thank you so much Lincoln! You're the best bro around!"

Lincoln smiles and hugs her back. "You're welcome Lynn, and a happy birthday big sis."

Everyone else sheds some tears and also takes a few pics of this moment, they then go over and interact and wish Lynn a happy birthday and they all enjoy the food that Lynn Sr made, including the cake Lynn will love. A three foot tall chocolate ice cream cake with bits of bacon in it, now that is how she loves it!

"Let's get this party started people!" cheered Lynn Jr. They all cheer and celebrate this day that's all about the Sports Jock of the Loud House.

And as they celebrate Lynn is wearing the jersey her brother gave her and chances she is never ever going to part with it, let's hope she doesn't make this jersey a habit and a new superstition.

(_Outside._)

A Limo drives by and the noise from the restaurant can be heard into the limo. "Ugh! Loud and so annoying, this town is full of simpletons and petty peasants." Yeah, it's Leslie Silver, and she just got back from her trip to the Royal Woods Mall and has tons of bags in the limo with her.

She then checks her phone and then she sees her tablet making a sound. "Who could that be?" She answers it and is shocked to see who it is. "Oh hey girls!"

"Hey there Leslie!" replied her friends: Regina, Karen, Gretchen, Chastity and Hope.

Regina Westwind – Long blonde hair, wears a turquoise blouse, cobalt blue skirt, white socks and purple shoes. Dad runs a casino in Vegas and mom owns a cruise ship.

Karen Houseman – Long light blonde hair, wears a pink tank top, jeans and green crocs. Dad runs the Southern Michigan farms and mom runs four restaurant around Michigan.

Gretchen Warwick – Long curly brunette hair with small hoop earrings, wears a long sleeved violet t-shirt, black pants, white socks and grey shoes. Dad runs an IT building and mom runs three banks.

Chastity Higgins – Medium length blonde wavy hair, wears a white tank top with a black jacket, maroon shorts and black sandals. Dad runs eight car dealerships around Cheboygan and mom is a book author.

Hope Pertland – Long brown hair, gold necklace around her neck, wears a sky blue t-shirt, green skirt and orange crocs. Dad is an associate of Leslie's father and mom is a friend of Leslie's mother.

They are the five loyal friends to Leslie Silvers and have been friends with her for such a long, long time since they're 3rd grade school years, and like her they are mean.

"So, how's it going there in Royal Woods girl?" asked Gretchen.

"Boring!" said Leslie. "This place has little to know new fashion and anything cool and no one has even noticed me yet!"

"That's because a lot of the kids there are busy with their summer vacations and won't be back until the end of August, also there have been word about two eagle champs there and they're also celebrities to the town" said Chastity.

"Also, from what we heard, there is this weird base of military junk out of the town. Have you seen any of the stuff?" asked Hope.

Leslie looks out the window and she sees the Guardian Tanks and Hammer Tanks drive by. "Yeah, and I don't care about some big time base and junk, also I don't even care about some lame eagle champs, and just so you girls know I'm the one who's the top celeb here, the town should be greatful for my presence!"

"Well, we know just how to cheer you up girl!" said Karen.

They then show her where they are, and they're right in front of Leslie Silver's mansion house. "Wait what? You girls are here in town?!" said Leslie.

"Yup, our rents decided to let us move here and we can all be friends once again! Just like back in Tuscola" replied Regina. "Also, we're all neighbors in the same street, now we can chill and be close gal pals while we show this town who's the popular group and whose the alpha leading his gal squad too!"

Leslie smirks. "Oh yeah! This town is now much tolerable to stay, we can easily show those lower classes at Middle School who the alpha girls are and they will all be bowing before us and praising at our beauty."

"Now just that, we also got some cool new fashion from the other malls that aren't in Royal Woods" replied Gretchen.

Leslie smiles. "You girls know how to treat me well and know exactly how to make me happy!"

"See you when you get back here girl!" said all of her friends.

"See you girls there!" Leslie then turns off the tablet. "Driver! Get me back home, now!"

Looks like there's more than one girl with a rich and unruly attitude.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Happy B-Day Lynn Loud Junior and it looks like the new girl has some friends with her, this could only spell trouble. I would like to once again thank **_**Ninjatana Warrior**_** for once again making the new OC's possible. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/25/20 – 7/26/20.**


	302. Chapter 302

_**Chapter 302.**_

(_The Loud House._)

The day from before was an awesome day for the louds, well mostly to the sports jock of the house Lynn Loud Jr and where is she? Roller Derby and some talk with her gals.

Lincoln had just returned from his day with Jordan and they're friends from the computer shop. Lincoln then puts his bike next to the wall and then he recalls. '_Oh right, Luna is over by Sam's and is having some kind of Jam session._'

Lincoln spots Patriot and Valkyrie flying high in the sky and it looks like they're reaching they're chicks how to do some aerial maneuvers. '_Looks like we might have five new entrants for next year's Bald Eagle Festival and contest._'

Lincoln then comes into the house and he sees Leni on the couch and reading something. "Hey Leni, I'm home."

Leni screams in panic and she hides the book. "Oh hi Linc, umm. You're back home early." She seems kinda nervous and sweating.

Lincoln is confused. "Umm yeah, also what the heck were you doing?"

Leni then looks around nervously. "Nothing, nothing important Linky. You should get to your room and do whatever it is you do up there."

Lincoln goes towards his second older sister. "Leni, what are you hiding and what the heck is going on here?"

Leni needed to find an excuse as to what she found and what she did. "Umm, just a magazine about something very inappropriate and you shouldn't read it!"

Lincoln crosses his arms and has a stern look. "Leni, I know it wasn't a magazine and I saw a slight glimpse of the book that was purple, so what the heck were you reading Leni?"

"Rude Lincoln!" said Leni nervously. "Lincoln, don't go around and start snooping for things that shouldn't be known, this isn't like the whole toilet clogging thing again! Don't be like this!"

Lincoln is unimpressed with her excuse. "Leni, what the heck did you find and what did you read?"

Leni knows she can't hide this and when something I happening around the place that might be a problem, then he'll want to know and she can't be able to hide it from him. "Okay, okay! I'll tell you. But please don't be mad at me Linky!"

"Leni, whatever it is I'm sure it's not worth getting mad about. So, what the heck were you reading Leni?" asked Lincoln. He then sits on the couch next to him.

Leni sighs. "Okay, so I came down here to look for something I may have misplaced and then I realized it was on the table the whole time, which was my phone and just as I was about to walk back upstairs I saw this little purple book sticking out from behind the arm chair and so I picked it up and I got curious and so I started to read it, and then I realized what it was and suddenly felt so, so guilty for reading it!"

Lincoln can tell this was making Leni worry so much and he doesn't like seeing her like this. "Leni, let me see the book, and I promise I won't get mad. Just show it to me, please."

Leni then nervously hands her little brother the book she has been hiding behind her back.

Lincoln looks to the book, he sees a yellow bookmark on its pages and he sees the color is purple and it has this guitar symbol on it, the guitar symbol looks like that of Luna's purple axe.

It was then Lincoln realized what this was. "Leni, is this Luna's diary I'm holding right now?"

Leni nods nervously. "Lincoln, please I didn't mean to find it, I swear. I was just curious!"

Lincoln then sees there is no lock. "Leni, did you read what was in here? Tell me Leni, the truth."

Leni can tell Lincoln is not happy by this. "Lincoln, I'm so sorry. I did! I read Luna's diary and I found out so many things about her that I shouldn't have known, please don't be mad Linky, I was just curious! I swear I didn't wanna read any more!"

Lincoln then looks to his second eldest sister. "Leni, this is an invasion of privacy and you just read the secrets and personal stuff from your little sister who is my roommate and my big sister! This is wrong and you know that you have to tell her."

"I know, I know. But I don't know what will happen if she finds out or how she'll react from me reading this!" said Leni. She knows that Luna has turned into the more strong and responsible amongst the siblings and is capable of doing so much more than just play music.

Lincoln places a hand on her shoulder. "How about we tell her together and I'll make sure she calms down to see how bad you felt for reading it, Luna knows you're too kind hearted to do this to her and to any of us."

Leni then calms down. "Y-Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, it's just Luna has me so worried. She's still kinda upset about all the times she went against you and the many times she cries herself to sleep knowing she can't be able to be the Luna you knew and love and how she felt like killing herself when she ganged up on you on many of our occasions and that she wishes to one day hunt down those who harmed this family and has dreamed that one day you would be his kid when things went too far or too wrong or too far in the family."

Leni realizes what she just said and she covers her mouth. "Oh god! Lincoln, I didn't mean to say all those things!"

Lincoln is wide-eyed. "Leni, was all of that from Luna's diary?"

Leni nods. "Lincoln, I'm so sorry. You weren't supposed to hear any of that! Forgive me, it just came out and I was so worried!"

Lincoln sighs. "Oh boy, now I know what she wrote and this could be bad." Lincoln looks to the diary and has some fear in his eyes.

Leni could see how upset he was. "Lincoln, w-what do we do now?"

Lincoln looks to her. "We tell Luna what we know about her. We tell her about the Diary and what you told me."

Leni has some worry. "I don't know Linky, Luna will be super mad at both of us, but this was my fault for finding her diary and reading it and then blurting it out! Why did I had to find that diary?!"

Lincoln then hugs Leni. "Leni, we can't let this eat us inside, we have to come clean. We're both now part of this and we need to fess up to Luna and tell her how we feel from what you read and told me."

Leni knows she's gonna be the older sister soon, so she has to stand up and face even her toughest of siblings, she then hugs Lincoln. "Okay Linky, okay. When will Luna get back though?"

Lincoln then breaks from the hug with Leni. "No clue, maybe she's taking her time with Sam." Then they hear the sound of an engine and they spot Luna's Purple Ferrari outside and it parks and she gets out. "Oh, she's home now."

Leni is now feeling worried about this. "Oh no, oh no! No!"

Lincoln sees this and he holds her hand. "Leni, calm down. We got this, we just need to try and make sure Luna is not too upset about this. Okay sis?"

Leni nods, with tears on her face, but she wipes them away as to not let Luna see this. Then the front door opens and they see her, Luna Loud: The Talented Loud with music, third eldest in the family and roommate/legal guardian to Lincoln.

She then sees Lincoln and Leni with worried looks on them. Luna removes her headphones. "You guys okay?" She goes over to Lincoln. "Everything fine dude? Are you alright?" Lincoln does his best to keep the book hidden.

"L-Luna, we need to t-talk to you upstairs" said Lincoln nervously.

Luna can tell something was wrong and these two are in the center of it. "Okay dudes, let's head up to the room." Luna gets up and she heads upstairs with Lincoln and Leni following her.

Lincoln looks to Leni who was nervous and he holds her hand, Leni looks to her little brother and she sees the face he's showing her that everything is gonna be alright, but she feels like something is gonna happen to them.

They soon make it to the second floor and they pass down the hallways, luckily all their sisters aren't home, well Lily is asleep and Michelle is watching over her in the room, even though Lisa is grounded she's due for a checkup with Dr. Finestein right now with Rita escorting her.

They soon make it to the room that is shared by Lincoln and Luna. They then walk in and Luna places her axe down to its stand and she looks to Lincoln and Leni. "Okay dudes, so what the heck is going on? Why the said faces? What happened to you guys today?"

Lincoln is about to reply, but Leni says it first. "I read your diary Luna! I'm so, so sorry, didn't mean to read it. I just found it underneath the chair and I picked it up and …. And I got curious and I started reading, I wanted to look away but I couldn't and I kept on reading!" Leni now has tears on her face and Lincoln looks down with some sadness.

"Then … Then Linky came home and I told him about the diary and to tell you I read it, then I accidently blurted out what I read and now he knows too! I'm so, so sorry Luna, I didn't want to make this happen! This isn't Linky's fault, this was all mine! I told him what I read and he wasn't supposed to" said Leni with tears down her face.

Leni and Lincoln then see the emotionless face coming from Luna, almost like she's trying to process what she just found out.

Lincoln sucks in some courage, but he feels a bit nervous, like he hasn't felt like this in a long while. He then hands Luna her diary. "H-Here sis, this is …. This is yours."

Luna sees the diary and she slowly takes it from him, she sees the bookmark is out of place and she adjusts it. She then looks to Lincoln. "I … I didn't open it, Leni handed it to me and then I asked her what she did and then ….. Then she told me what she read, p-please don't be upset with her. She didn't mean to read it Luna."

Luna can tell something was up and she can see just how nervous her brother is, the same nervousness whenever he was scared he did something wrong, like something of the past that made her always go against him from something he did not do.

Leni then feels bad for making him feel like this. "Luna, this wasn't his fault, this was all on me. I read the book, so let whatever you wanna say, just say it to me and not your little brother."

Luna then looks to her diary and she goes over and places it underneath her pillow, she then sits onto the beanbag chair and pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration and she sighs. "Leave me alone dudes."

Leni and Lincoln look to each other and then to Luna, they then walk out of the room and they head for Lori and Leni's room. Lincoln didn't know what to do, so Leni provided him with someplace to feel okay.

Lincoln then sends a message to Jordan. "_Jordan, I know you might be busy, but I wanna talk to someone. Luna angry, but I don't know what to do._"

Then he gets a reply from Jordan's text. "_What? What happened? Did something go wrong? Was it one of your sisters?_"

Lincoln then sends her his reply. "_Yes, can you please come over? I'll meet with you in the tree house. I need some company, and Leni already feels guilty right now. I'll have her come with us too._"

Jordan then replies "_Okay, I'm headed to your place now._"

Lincoln then puts his phone away and he sees Leni looking towards him. "Leni, let's go to the tree house, someone's coming to help us with this, before it gets out of hand." Leni nods and they both walk out of the room.

They then see Michelle walk out with Lily. "Hey guys, Lily's awake and I'm gonna see if she wants to watch some TV." She then sees the upset looks from them. "What happened with you two?"

Leni doesn't respond, so Lincoln does for her. "Let's just say we did something that made things into something way worse, we'll be in the tree house, and also Jordan is coming over to see us."

Michelle feels worried about this. "Okay." She then watches as they both walk away from them and make their way to the backyard. Michelle then looks into the room of Lincoln and Luna and she can see the 16 year old rocker looking towards the window with her arms crossed.

She and Lily then back off from this. "Woona angwy with Winky and Weni?"

Michelle sighs. "I don't know Lily, but I don't think this is our business, let's leave them be and go see if your show's on." She then brings Lily into the living room to watch TV.

(_Minutes later in the Tree House._)

Jordan is there and she was told what had happened and she is shocked. "Leni! How could you?!"

"I didn't mean it! I'm so, so sorry! I was just curious and ….. And I made things worse when I told Linky what I read! What the heck is wrong with me?!" said Leni as she covers her eyes.

Lincoln rubs her back. "I … I don't know what to do anymore. This is …. Seeing the way things were, was like the old days. When …. When we would argue and someone ….. Someone would get hurt."

Leni and Jordan are shocked to hear him say that. "I don't know what happened back there, when I heard that Luna's diary was read by Leni, I had a plan to sort things out and try to reason with Luna to take it easy on Leni, but then ….. Then I heard what Leni told me and then ….. Then I knew this was bad, now I know what the diary said and I don't know what to do! Luna knows I heard, which in a way means I read her diary! Luna's Diary! My sister and roommates diary!"

Lincoln starts to shed some tears, he wipes them away and looks confused. "What the heck is going on?!"

Leni then hugs him. "Linky! This … Don't blame yourself, this was not your fault! Don't be like this, don't be scared of us Lincoln, don't go back to the boy who made mistakes and got scared of his family!"

Jordan also understood this. '_All of this, this was started when._' She then realizes. "I'll be right back." She then leaves the tree house and she goes back into the loud house. This confuses Lincoln and Leni and they also decide to follow.

Unknown to them, the eagles have heard this and also want to know what was gonna happen. They don't want a fight to spiral out of control.

Jordan passes by the living room where Michelle and Lily are and she heads upstairs, Lincoln and Leni also follow. This worries Michelle and Lily and they too want to know, but they know they can't be part of something that might make things worse. '_This is bad._'

Jordan then heads for the room of Lincoln and Luna, then she sees Luna coming out with her diary and she looked upset, or better yet sad. "J-Jordan? What the heck? What are you doing up here?"

Jordan crosses her arms and looks to the rocker sternly. "Why was your book underneath the arm chair in the living room?"

"Because I keep it there for safety, in case I come back from someplace and I wanna write something afterwards. So, I place it there for when I make a pass by from the living room" replied Luna.

"Well, that's the problem there. If that book of yours was not there, then none of this would've happened!" said Jordan. "And now all of this is happening, do you have any idea what has happened with you being upset when your diary was read?"

"Y-Yes" replied Luna. "I overheard you guys talking in the tree house, and I also felt Lincoln in distress and sadness and ….. And now I know this was all so, so wrong." She then sees Lincoln and Leni up the stairs, and she goes towards them. "Guys, I'm sorry for the way I was all silent and slightly ticked off. I didn't mean to be like that or make you two feel scared."

Leni wipes away her tears and she hugs Luna. "I'm so sorry Luna! I swear I will do whatever I can to make up for what I did! I'll do anything you want me to do, I didn't want to read it and this was all my fault for speaking it with Linky!"

Luna then sees Lincoln looking away and rubbing his arm nervously. Luna breaks away from the hug. "Lincoln, come here."

Lincoln feels nervous, like an old instinct to not go anywhere near an angry sister, but he does so and Luna kneels down to his level. "Luna, I'm sorry this happened with your diary being red and I'll pretend I never heard what your diary said! I'm so, so sorry I heard it sis." Lincoln has a lone tear going down his face.

Luna then felt worried about this. She then holds Lincoln's hand and then looks to Leni. "We're going to my room, I need to know what you read from my diary." She then looks to Jordan. "You're free to tag along Jordan."

Jordan then backs off. "No, this is something you have to fix, I came here to help you wake up and see it and not take it all too seriously with a diary. I understand personal privacy when it comes to diaries and right now this is something you need to sort out."

Luna nods. "Okay then."

Jordan then goes to Lincoln and kisses his cheek. "Message me when things are turning out better." Lincoln nods and he gives her one last hug, then they watch as Jordan walks down the stairs and out the door.

They then make their way into the room of Lincoln and Luna and Leni tells Luna what she found out and what she accidently blurted out to Lincoln.

Luna is shocked she read her old entries. Then Leni asks. "Luna, was all that true?"

Luna sighs. "Some of those are just old entries and some of those are some stuff I wanted to let out, from a dream I got where Linc would be my kid and we would be some kind of family of two. The parts where I felt so bad, those are from the past, a part of who we were before all of this happened."

Lincoln then looks to her with worry. "Luna, all of that was in the past and I know that now, we know that now. I guess we don't need to be upset or worried anymore, everything is different and what you wrote was long ago and I know that what we did in the past will be that way, and I guess there's no need to feel upset anymore, or worried about you."

Leni nods. "Linky's right and we're sorry for what we knew from your diary Luna."

Luna then tries to smile. "It's okay dudes. That was all on me, I shouldn't have hid the book underneath the arm chair, this was all my fault and I shouldn't have acted like that and just calmed down and talked it through." She then looks to her brother. "I'm sorry if I made you feel scared again bro, I didn't mean to make you feel so nervous."

Lincoln hugs her. "I won't hold it against you, and next time we can all try and just talk things out. So that we don't go through this kinda of turmoil again." Leni also joins in and Luna hugs them back.

They then break the hug. "So, what do we do now?" asked Lincoln.

Leni knows it was time for her to be the big sister. "We never speak of this to anyone, especially Jordan who would also understand about this. We didn't tell her what we found out from you, so it's okay, but she won't speak of what happened today. Are we at an agreement?"

Luna and Lincoln nod. "Okay Leni." they then go over and hug their big sister. Leni smiles and hugs her two younger siblings.

Leni's glad this was settled, if it never did then they would've all ended up doing some weird stuff along the way.

To be continued …..

**A/N: This was all based off of the episode "**_**Snoop's on.**_**" I thought it needed some emotional issues from the past and to make it a bit more problematic with how they feel about the past. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/26/20.**


	303. Chapter 303

_**Chapter 303**_

(_The Loud House._)

Luna comes down from the stairs and is all dressed and ready, she then enters the dining room and sees everyone is eating breakfast. "Morning peeps."

She then goes over and she kisses Lincoln on his forehead. "Good morning baby bro. Sleep well?"

"I did, everything seems nice around here now" replied Lincoln as he eats his food. But Luna then feels his emotions not feeling right and slightly troubled. She knows it has something to do with yesterday and she knows Leni is feeling the same thing.

"Morning Luna, come on and join us" said Lynn Sr. He and Michelle come out of the kitchen with lots of waffles. Then he gets something out of his pocket. "Oh, and this came out of the mail for you."

Luna smiles seeing the letter and she opens it and smiles to see what it is. She then looks to Leni and Lincoln. "Hey guys, I got something you two might wanna like."

"What is it Lunes?" asked Leni. Luna then places the two passes onto the table. "Wait what?!"

They all see that these are passed that indicate that Lincoln and Leni Loud are now officially players for the game show "_**Double Dare!**_"

"No freaking way! Leni and Lincoln have been accepted?!" said Lynn Jr.

"How the heck did you even get these? And why Lincoln and Leni though?" asked Luan.

Luna smiles. "Well, some things happened yesterday and I know we've finally made up for it, but I just wanna show Lincoln and Leni a good time by letting them compete in something they can be enjoy and that's to be part of a game show and have fun."

Rita and Lynn Sr understand, yesterday they were told about this from Michelle and she also overheard it had something to do with Lincoln and Leni reading the diary of Luna. So, they'll let Luna do this just for her big sister and little brother/roommate.

Lincoln looks to this. "Luna, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, why not just you and Linky? Usually you two would tag team, or Jordan" asked Leni.

Luna then smiles and she hugs them both. "Just let me do this for you guys, plus this way it's more fun to see you guys bond and get along in doing something awesome on TV, and even if you two don't win at least you had fun with it."

"I think you two should literally compete" said Lori. "You're both good at something and after so many trials and other bad things, you're both skilled in doing a lot of things."

Lisa is confused. "I have no idea as to what is even happening, nor should I even comprehend. But I could only guess this has something to do with the game show that appeared, and I for one find it to be immature to compete in a show that has little to know accurate questions and knowledge. So, I could only assume that we are all going to support them."

"Yes, yes we are sweetie. Also do not start saying judgey things when the questions and dares come out" said Rita.

Lisa sighs. "Affirmative mother. Also, even though Leni is improved from her former self, how is it for her to even figure out what the questions might be?"

"Give her a break Lisa, at least she can have fun with it and don't make a robot" said Lucy. "Or even have Lulu help them, they got this."

"Thanks Luce" said Lincoln. He then look to Luna and he hugs her. "Thanks for this big sis, thank you so much!" Leni also joins in the hug.

Luna smiles and hugs them back. "I just wanted to do this as another way to make up for my slight upset emotions from yesterday." The others don't know what she means, but they know they cannot intervene or ask, it sounded personal But Lori however is planning to talk to them about this later.

Then Lola asks. "How the heck did you even manage to get Lincoln and Leni onboard anyway?"

They then break the hug. "Simple, Linc is an eagle champ and I sent some info about how well Leni has improved in both physical and mental, and I did it all in one night and now this letter is here and we got two louds headed for a game show."

"Nice one Luna, this is so nice of you and who knows what the prizes are!" said Lana.

Michelle then looks to the letter. "Says here to be there at the place by nine, where is it anyway?"

(_Skip, Royal Woods Performance Center._)

Luna and Michelle are not quite happy about this part. "You gotta be kidding me?" The location is the same place where Luna was changed into Lulu, a place that Michelle hates the most, brings back memories of Doug.

"You gonna be okay guys?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah, we just gotta keep it together and try not to freak out too much" said Luna. "Wow. This place is not a friendly place, but we know it's what was in the past."

"Yeah, this place is currently for some show that drops slime, so I'm okay with it" said Michelle. She realizes what she just said. "Okay, I regret it so much."

"Hey guys!" They all see Jordan and her family go to them. "Glad we made it!" She then hugs Lincoln. "And this handsome face is gonna be competing alongside his big sister in a game show, this is so exciting!"

Lincoln chuckles. "Glad you still have that excited spirit of the girl I know and love, also where the heck are our friends at?"

"Yeah, in fact I haven't got a single call from Sam or Simon or anything" said Luna.

"You got me guys, i don't know where Simon, Sam or Stella are, but out other pals have some plans for today and they said they might see the game show from TV and support you guys all the way" replied Jordan.

"Well, at least the family is here" replied Rita. They then head inside, Luna and Michelle escort Lincoln and Leni to the back, but they fail to see the vans of the Sharps and the Gonzales in the parking lot.

The eagles see the van and they know this might be bad, they have a bad feeling about this.

(_Inside._)

The shows lights are on and everyone is cheering for this show to begin, the louds and Rosato's are all watching and ready to support Lincoln and Leni. "This is going to be so awesome! They are so going to win!" said Lynn Jr.

"Easy there LJ, remember that they're here to have fun and enjoy the slime here" said Rick. Then he realizes what he just said. "I regret saying that."

"I did too." They all turn to the right and see Stella and Simon's family. "Hey guys!" said Sam.

The louds and Rosato's shocked to see them there. "Sam?!"

"Hey guys, so Simon and Stella are facing Lincoln and Leni? Well, this should be interesting" replied Sam. They did not see this coming and then they see the contestants coming out of the back.

Lincoln and Leni are wearing blue attire with the log of the show. "This is going to be so cool! We're actually on the new game show and we get to compete and win some stuff" said Lincoln.

"Yup, we got our family cheering us on and Luna and Michelle as well and we might get slimed" said Leni. Then she realizes what she just said. "I regret saying that, sorta."

"So, looks like we're against each other now" said Simon. Lincoln and Leni see Simon and Stella approach them with red attire and the log of the show. "What up man? Didn't think you guys were gonna be here."

"Looks like we're gonna have to see who can handle the Double Dare!" said Stella.

Lincoln is shocked. "What the heck are you guys doing here?"

"This was all Stella's idea, she thought it'd be cool to be part of this, and she sent the entry for us last week just to be sure" replied Simon.

"We're just here to have fun as you two, spend some awesome quality time, see how well we have been with physical and mental skills and also the prizes! I heard there's gonna be a deluxe vanity station mirror and desk and everything that a girl would want!" said Stella.

"Shut up! Seriously?! That sounds totes adorbs!" said Leni.

Lincoln and Simon chuckle. "So, what else are the prizes to the show?" asked Lincoln. "We didn't get a chance to ask, we were too excited to be here."

"Well, there is the Deluxe Vanity Mirror Station, Flashy Sneakers and a Galactic Labs Space Capsule, which is NASA approved for some reason" replied Simon.

Lincoln and Leni are shocked. "That last one sounded like something Lisa would want" said Leni. "Is there anything else in the prizes besides those things?"

"Nope, that's about it" replied Simon. "Well, may the best team win this Double Dare." They shake hands and get to their posts.

Lincoln then tells Leni. "Sis, I think I know what we should get and it's not just something we both would want."

Leni smiles, she knows what he means. "I think we're both thinking of the same thing, so let's see if we can win or at least just have some fun, as big sis and little brother." They both fist bump and get ready.

At the back, Luna and Michelle are shocked to see Simon and Stella. "Lunes, Sam didn't tell you about this did she?" asked Michelle.

"No, no she did not" replied Luna. She then smiles. "So, this is what we're getting at, this could be interesting but what matters is that they all have fun and show some good sportsmanship."

Michelle then sees the staff pushing the trailer with the Galactic Labs Space Capsule. "Why the heck is that even a prize?!" She then sees the Flashy Sneakers and the Vanity Mirror. "Now those are prizes.

Soon, the game show begins and they all see the Game Show Host Marc Summers! The team of Louds vs Tech-sharps! Cool name for them.

The first challenge: They have to toss the hoops onto their partner who is wearing antlers on their heads, the most hoops takes control of the match and the score.

Leni and Stella are tossing hoops, while Lincoln and Simon have the antlers. Leni seems skilled with tossing but she's also missing and Lincoln does his best to get them into the antlers, but this round goes to Simon and Stella.

And now to the next round, which is questions and dares. "Okay, so the first question for Team Tech-Sharps. Which of these are not in an advanced computer: Microchips, Nanochips or Potato chips."

Simon and Stella look to each other and decide to answer at the same time. "Potato Chips."

Stella chuckles. "That was pretty funny though."

"Thank you, though I do not make the questions and the jokes, which means you guys get 200 points added" said Marc. "And now for the next question is an ancient Roman Question."

Simon and Stella realize something about this. "Sir, I don't think we know this one" said Stella.

Marc Summers then looks to Lincoln and Leni. "Okay, so Blue Team?"

Lincoln and Leni talk this out, and then they both nod. "We double dare Simon and Stella" said Lincoln.

"Ooh! Now this is getting good" said Marc Summer. "So, Red team, what's it gonna be? Will you guys take the Double Dare or answer the Question?"

Simon and Stella then both decide. "We'll take the Double Dare!" said Stella. Simon nods.

"Okay, so it's a physical challenge for Red Team!" said Marc Summers. They then make their way to the table. "In the Hammerheads challenge, contestants must use their noggins to break a dozen eggs. Sounds simple? Well, not with a vibrating table!"

Simon and Stella then start using their helmets to hit the eggs, they manage to break some of the eggs, but not enough, it is not easy trying to break some eggs moving around, Liam might be able to ace this one if he were here. "Oh! You guys are a few eggs short of a yolk, which means the 200 points now go to blue team!" said Marc Summers.

"That's cool, this was fun anyway" said Stella as she wipes off some of the yolk from her face.

Simon licks some of the yolk from his face. "Tastes like something I ate this morning and last week, nice." They then get back to their stations.

"After one heck of a round, blue team has down by 200 points but they have control of the game, so let's see if they can catch up" said Marc Summers, he then asks them a question about a famous exploit from a town in France, in which Leni aces and they get 300 points added.

This shocks everyone, but some of them knew that Leni would know, it's a fashion thing. Also, her friends Jackie, Mandee, Fiona and Miguel are also there. "You go girl!" said Jackie.

"Looks like she learned so much from working at Reiningers" said Miguel, he high fives with Fiona.

"Whoa! We are tied, and you all know what that means, it all comes down to the Obstacle Course!" said Marc Summers.

They are all at the setup of the obstacle course and the contestants now have helmets and safety gear.

"And we're back! Now the team who find the most flags from our obstacle course are the winners and get to pick out from our grand prizes!" said Marc Summers. "Teams, on your marks, get set and go!"

The two teams then take off and get to the first obstacle, they search for the flag from the pancakes pile, in which Lincoln and Leni check within the middle of the sandwiched pancakes, and Simon was checking the butter for some reason.

"Blue Team is on the move!"

Then Leni takes control and she searches for the flag within the large nose and the slime coming out, so Stella does the same and it is pretty gross. Stella and Simon find the flag and they make their move, with Leni and Lincoln following behind.

"Red Team and Blue Team are both headed for our next obstacle course!"

Lincoln and Simon both get into separate boats onto the river of Gelatin with Stella and Leni cheering them on. Lincoln and Simon both see the flag, they reach but both of them get their oars clashed with each other and both of them grab the flag and its split. "Oh boy."

"And we have a tie! Which means the last flag will determine our winners!"

They have to get up onto Mt. Double Dare to get the flag, they use ropes to climb and also have to make sure they do not slip from the slime underneath them.

In the middle of all things, Lincoln and Simon slip. "Whoa! This is awesome and gross!" They both land back onto the ground. "At least we got slimed!" said Simon. They both high five each other.

Marc Summers chuckles. "Man I love this Game so much! Keep going! Get the flag! Get the flag!"

Leni and Stella continue climbing, but Leni gives it her all and she advances faster than Stella and she makes it to the top and grabs the flag. Blue Team won and everyone cheers Leni's name.

(_Later._)

The game show is over and Lincoln and Leni have finished talking with the game show host, and then they go to their family. "That was awesome! You guys did it!" said Lana.

"You were like pros! Leni that was awesome how you just scaled the mountain!" said Lynn Jr.

"Looks like working at Reiningers taught you so much about history than just a few loose strings and good looks, literally awesome sis" said Lori.

"You got slimed bro! Dang you are so lucky!" said Lana. Lola scoffs, she didn't want anything to do with slime.

"We are so proud of you guys!" said Rita. Then the Rosato's go over and Jordan hugs Lincoln.

"That's what I call awesome team work of two siblings! Normally it would be you and Luna, but you and Leni did awesome!" Jordan kisses his cheek.

Lincoln chuckles. "We did the best we could and showed how hard working a team truly is." They then break the hug and see Michelle and Luna go to them with the large tarp of their prize.

Luna then hugs them both. "Nice job guys, you showed some determination and team work and showed just how capable you dudes are as a team."

Lincoln and Leni also hug their sister. "Thanks Luna." They then see the Sharps and Gonzales family go to them, they break the hug and Lincoln and Leni shake hands with Simon and Stella.

"Good game guys, that was a good game show too" said Simon.

"We gave it our all, and we totally respect how you guys did what you guys did" said Stella.

"Thanks, we totes had fun especially with some friendly faces competing" replied Leni.

"So, what the heck did you guys get for the prize?" asked Sam. Lola was thinking of the Vanity Station, and Lynn was thinking of the Flashy sneakers.

"We got something that someone would appreciate once her grounding is done for the summer" said Lincoln. Leni and Lincoln then look to Luna and Michelle who then reveal what's under the tarp and this shocks them.

"Yeah, we were kinda stunned as you guys are right now" said Michelle. She and Luna fist bump.

Lisa is wide eyed. "What? A Galactic Labs Space Capsule? Y-You decided to go for this, why?!"

"We know you're grounding will come to an end soon and we know how bored you are going through this, so we decided to get you something that'll make you wait even more worth it" said Leni.

"You can use this, but you must also not use this for anything reckless or crazy with science and you also have to let some of us in so we can use it for some science projects we may have, okay Lisa?" said Lincoln.

Lisa wipes away a tear and she hugs Lincoln and Leni. "Yes, yes and yes! Thank you so much and I promise I will let you guys go into it for any school work needed!"

"That's nice for you guys to do that, well done kids" said Lynn Sr.

"Nice one dude, you think I can be able to get a chance to go in as well?" asked Stella.

"Sure, this isn't just for us, this is for our friends too. Just try not to wreck it" said Lincoln.

Leni then looks to them. "But, this is not how we end this awesome game show day!" She then lowers her shades. "Hit it Marc Summers!"

Marc Summers smiles and he pushes the lever, and the Louds get slimed, with Lana opening her mouth and cheering. Now that is how you end a game show, Loud House Family style!

Luckily, the eagles stayed out of range from this. Lola however. "Okay, now I need a bath when we get back home!"

To be continued …..

**A/N: This is based off from the new episode "**_**How Double Dare You**_**" and also a part from the previous chapter. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/26/20 – 7/28/20.**


	304. Chapter 304

_**Chapter 304**_

(_The Loud House._)

A ring at the door can be heard and Lincoln opens it and smiles at who it is. "Morning beautiful, glad you came."

Jordan giggles. "Well, we are going back to Great Lake city tomorrow for someone's special day and sure as heck we're both gonna be making our visit there all the worthwhile. So, is Luna ready?"

Lincoln goes over and kisses Jordan. "Luna's not gonna be taking us to the mall, she said she's gonna head on over to Sam's place to make a song they have to come up with for next week's gig."

"Oh." Jordan then let's her bike lean onto the house. "I think I'm okay with that, so who's taking us to the mall? Lori? You're mom? Leni?"

Lincoln then comes out and closes the door behind him. "Lori already took off to the restaurant to help out dad and mom went off to her job at Dr. Finestein's so the one taking us is Leni, she has to get to her job and she's bound to have some fans come to her for being such an awesome pre-teen influencer from the game show yesterday."

"Wow. So, Leni's taking us and now there's another famous loud in the house, even though Leni's already popular in town with her fashion" replied Jordan.

"Yeah, we have to wait for her though. She said she'll be down momentarily." Lincoln and Jordan then sit together by the tree next to the tire swing. Then they hear someone coming to the house.

"Hey guys." It was Stella. "Mind if I use the Galactic Labs Space Capsule? I need to make something from Sid's gift tomorrow since she is a fan of Robotics."

Lincoln and Jordan see that Stella is on the new bike she got from her dad from her birthday and behind the bike is a wagon with some tech parts. "Go ahead Stella, just don't forget to use the key you have to the tree house, and if you need help getting your stuff all up there, just use the pulley lift."

Stella then hops off her bike and lets it lean onto the house and she grabs the wagon. "Thanks man, and I got this." She then pulls the wagon to the back of the loud house and straight for the tree house.

The Galactic Labs Space Capsule is attached to the second floor of the tree house and is accessible only from the main entrance, they added a new pulley elevator system to the structure just in case someone wants to tinker with some stuff they brought with them and there is also a sign attached saying "_No Explosions allowed__._" I'm surprised the tree can support the added weight.

"Well, looks like that prize you and Leni got is doing wonders for people such as Stella, when we get to Great Lake City tomorrow, should we also ask if Ronnie Anne and Sid know about the show?" asked Jordan.

"Chances they don't know about the show or they may have seen it. I honestly don't know since they never called or sent any new messages to me" replied Lincoln. They then look up and see the eagles flying high above once more.

"So, the eagles coming with us to the mall?" asked Jordan.

"Yup, though not the chicks, they're gonna be staying here and get some ace hunting lessons from Bullet" replied Lincoln. "Patriot and Valkyrie will be teaching them some flying tactics for when they wanna participate in the whole contest, and they did raise them right and healthily."

Jordan sighs and leans onto her boyfriend's shoulder. "They grow up so fast!"

Lincoln chuckles. "They sure do my love. They sure do."

Then the front door opens and Leni comes out in her new attire. A white shirt, light sea foam short sleeve jacket, blue jeans and sea foam slippers and her hair has grown now and she's wearing it into a ponytail, but she still has her signature sunglasses. "Hey Jordan, glad you came. Come on, let's get going."

The two kids then get up and head into Leni's car and they drive off to the mall with Patriot and Valkyrie following them from above. "So, what are you guys planning to get Sid for her 13th Birthday?" asked Leni.

"No clue, we have money with us to get something so we'll just see what we can get for her when we get there" replied Lincoln. "Now, let's get going!"

They make their way through the neighborhood and spot Christina and Jenny walking with some bags and waving at them. "Glad we invited all our pals and gals to come with us to Great Lake City, they are so going to love it there" replied Jordan.

(_The Royal Woods Mall._)

Leni parks her car right next to Fiona's and they get out and head into the mall. "There it is guys, let's get going" said Leni. Patriot and Valkyrie come down and sit onto the shoulders of Lincoln and Jordan.

They all head into the mall and they see the place seems not quite that packed and more like moderate number of shoppers. "Okay, so meet me at the food court for lunch and I hope you guys find what you're looking for" said Leni.

"See you later Leni" replied Lincoln and Jordan. They go their separate ways.

Leni heads to Reiningers and she's greeted by her work friends. "Well, well. Look at who it is" chuckled Fiona. "The winner of Double Dare! Glad to see you back here Leni."

Miguel chuckles. "Here come the champ! In all of her awesomeness and glory people!" They chuckle at this.

Leni smiles. "Come on guys, I was just doing it to influence the young minds of the town into doing things they cannot and also doing some hard work with what they can do and believe in!"

Fiona and Miguel clap. "Yup, you're doing well with what you stand for girl" said Miguel.

Then Mrs. Carmichael arrives. "Look alive people, we have some new fashion lines and some back to school shoppers coming in here soon. So, let's lock and load and get things ready." She then looks to Leni. "Also, congrats on the win at Double Dare, you really are an inspiration to motivate pre-teens everywhere."

"Thanks Mrs. Carmichael" replied Leni. They all head to their stations, but they have no clue a girl with silver hair and some of her friends go into Reiningers.

"This is the place girls" said Leslie. "The one place that seems to make this dumb mall tolerable, next to the discount flip flops store and the electronics place."

"Hmm, doesn't seem as cool as the malls we once went to, this place is so low" said Gretchen.

"Let's just see what this place has, maybe they have some stuff worth the shopping" said Hope.

Chastity sees the sign. "Huh, looks like they have a back to school sale now, good score to come here."

"You guys go ahead, I have to go and check on that electronics store, chances there could be some new phones that might be worth the purchase and junk" said Regina.

"You do you girl, and if there are new phones then tell us and make sure that there are some left before the simpletons of this town get they're grubby hands on them" said Karen.

They take off into the clothes store, while Regina heads to the electronics store.

Meanwhile, Lincoln and Jordan are looking around the electronics store and looking around. "So, we know Sid is someone who handles with animals and knows more about them just like her sister and mom" said Lincoln.

"She also has a thing for electronics and can tinker into how they work like Stella, but her main interest is in Robotics" replied Jordan.

"She's also a skateboarder like her main gal Ronnie Anne, as well as K-Pop songs from _12 is Midnight_. So, what the heck are we looking for to make it a gift from the two of us?" said Lincoln.

Then Jordan sees something. "Found something." They go over and they see an alarm clock, and a very unique one too. "Now this is something she would like."

It was a robotic Iguana alarm clock that looks like the guy from _12 is midnight _and he's riding a skateboard and can perform random K-Pop songs as it triggers. "Wow. Convenient we find this here" said Lincoln. "Let's see how much it costs."

They look to the price and smile. "Now this we can buy, and we'll have lots of cash left over when we're done here. We can do some shopping for whatever we need" said Jordan. The cost of this alarm clock is 480 dollars. Nice!

They both grab the alarm clock and place it onto the counter to purchase it, all while Lincoln sees Patriot and Valkyrie sitting by the fountain and signing autographs to some kids, as well as being a part of some selfies. '_Yup, still famous to the people of the town, good for them._'

They then leave the store with what they bought, but they also pass by the girl Regina who completely ignores them. But then Gretchen feel weird and she turns around and sees this kid with white hair and this girl with brown braided hair. '_Huh, weird kid._' She then goes over to the phones and sees what's new.

Regina smirks. "Huh, I guess this place doesn't have anything new or worth the purchase." She then takes her leave from the place and texts her friends.

Lincoln and Jordan go to the eagles who have finished in signing autographs and taking selfies. "Looks like you two are enjoying being famous still, so let's go see what else is new in the mall."

Jordan looks around. "Looks like everyone here is on the whole back to school sale. Let's head to the music store first." They make their way to the music store, alongside Patriot and Valkyrie.

(_Reiningers._)

Fiona then hears some bags on the counter and she turns around. "Okay, let's see … Oh wow!" She sees so many bags on the front register and this girl with silver hair and her 4 friends.

Leslie crosses her arms. "Hurry up lady and get our things packed up and ready, my gals and I don't have all day, so chop-chop lady, make a move we're bored here already!"

Fiona sighs. "Okay miss." She then gets to check the prices of all the clothes, but deep down she's not feeling happy with this girl and her smug looking friends. '_This kid and her friends look like bad news, I wonder if Leni's little brother knows about them._'

Then Regina comes back. "You gals got my message earlier?"

"We did, and ugh, this mall isn't worth anything to buy stuff, but we did manage to get some outfits, even some for you girl" said Hope.

"Cool, so where should we head off to next?" asked Regina. "I am feeling starved after searching through this place and it's less than interesting junk."

"We could go to the new Dim Sum place and see if that place is as tolerable as anything else around here" said Gretchen. "The Food court is no place for people like us that's for sure."

Fiona overhears this and does not like these girls at all. '_Jerks._'

Meanwhile Leni comes out from the back with Miguel and they both have boxes with new items to put on the racks. "Steady there girl, do not drop them" said Miguel.

Mrs. Carmichael also helps them. "I also need these boxes so we can send them back and not pay for getting new boxes, this store is also on the green thumb thing."

"That's totes awesome Mrs. Carmichael" said Leni.

Leslie and her friends see this and they have an idea. Karen snickers and she sneaks to them and make Mrs. Carmichael trip and she drops the boxes. "Oh no!" Leni uses her quick thinking and she grabs all the boxes in time before they spill out. "Way too close!"

Leslie and her friends high five each other and laugh. Fiona sees this. "What the heck is wrong with you girls?! This isn't even funny, just plain mean!"

"What? It was funny" said Chastity. "Learn to take a joke lady!" She high fives with Regina.

Miguel helps his boss. "You okay Mrs. Carmichael?" Leni puts the boxes down and she also helps out.

"Yeah, I'm good." She then sees the girls laughing and she knows they did this. "I don't know what your issues are, but I will not tolerate these kinds of shenanigans in my store!"

Regina scoffs. "Ugh. Total buzz kill girls. Ease on those words old lady."

Mrs. Carmichael fixes her hair. "Excuse me?! That is rude and I won't have this in my store!"

"Chill out, we were just having fun. Learn to take it with pride lady" said Karen.

"Totes not cool and you girls should apologize to her, that was bullying and we don't stand for bullies in our town!" said Leni. Even Miguel was with her.

Leslie scoffs. "You people are no fun, and this whole place is less than appealing than it was before."

Miguel then looks to Leni. "Let's help Fiona sort out these bad girls and they're purchases and get them out of here."

"I'm with you, I hate bullies, especially the mean ones. So glad we're not like them and some of Lincoln's pals too" said Leni. They head over and help Fiona sort out and fold the clothes into the bags, while Mrs. Carmichael waits outside to see the girls out of her work place.

Leslie and her friends just cross their arms and seem annoyed by the people who work there. '_A bunch of low-life weak simpletons. This whole town is full of dorks._' Then she recalled what the blonde teen said. '_There are other rich kids like us, but aren't like us. God, this town is so pathetic._'

They then pack their things and Leslie hands them her credit card and Fiona charges it to the register and hands it back to her. "There, now get the heck out of here."

Leslie puts her credit card away and she takes her bags with her friends. "Whatever lady." They then walk out of Reiningers with their things.

"And I don't want to see any of you five in my store ever again or I will call mall security and the police" said Mrs. Carmichael.

"Not like this place of yours was any cool, just lame stuff that people like all of you like, weirdo dorks" said Hope.

Fiona, Miguel and Leni stand next to their boss and watch the five kids leave. "The nerve of those girls, we have never had this kind of trouble here in the store!" said Leni.

"They are so mean, and what they did was so down right horrid" said Fiona. "I even heard them say they were going to the Dim Sum place, I hope they don't make it bad there."

"At least we don't have to see them again, I am not dealing with their make-up" said Miguel.

"I know they're types" said Mrs. Carmichael. "The rich and snobby kind, though we don't have kids like them in Royal Woods, not since that chandler kids was gone for good from town, and same goes with that old rich guy. Glad they're both gone for good."

"Come on guys, not much customers are around here, so let's get this new stuff on the racks" said Leni. They all open the boxes and get the clothes out and put them onto the hangers.

Leni then wonders. '_I have to warn Lincoln and Jordan about those new girls, maybe they're friend Jenny can get the scoop on who they are and we can try and steer clear of them, they seem like trouble._'

Mrs. Carmichael is getting worried from what Fiona said earlier. So she uses her walkie talkie and contacts the Dim Sum place and warns them. She also contacts the other businesses and tells the Mall Cop to keep an eye out, especially to the nearby Peacekeeper guards of the mall to be wary.

(_Music Store._)

Lincoln and Jordan come out with the eagles and some things they bought. "So, you're gonna save what you got for Luna's birthday?" asked Jordan.

"Heck yeah I am" replied Lincoln. "Luna's gonna love it for sure, and sorry if it was the last thing in the place, I just saw it first and I had to grab it. It definitely said Luna all over it."

"No worries, I'll find something else to give to the best dang guardian we both have" said Jordan. "Her birthday is coming up in September and she deserves so much after all she's done for the both of us."

"So, should we go to the food court?" asked Lincoln.

"Hey guys." they see Simon go to them. "Looks like you guys had a fun time there."

"Sup man." Lincoln and Simon fist bump each other. "So, what brings you here dude?"

"Just bought something nice for Sid's birthday tomorrow and I even ran into Tabby who told me she and Liam also pitched in for something for Sid's birthday too. Chances it could be farm related" replied Simon.

"Awesome, so you here with your mom and dad?" asked Jordan.

"Nah, I came here on my bike and I just ate lunch. So, I'm gonna head on home now. Stella at your place?" said Simon. "I did hear from her that she was gonna tinker with some stuff for Sid's gift."

"She's at the Tree house and is using the Galactic Labs Space Capsule and I think I know what she's making, but I'm gonna we're all gonna have to wait till she shows it at Sid's birthday party" said Lincoln.

"Her birthday is so going to be cool. Kat, Trent, Joy, Lance, Artie, Cookie, Jenny, Christina, Richie, Flat Tire, Liam and Tabby are also tagging along! Sure wish the whole gang was here so they can also be part of it" said Jordan. "And we might even see them talk things out with Ronnie Anne and Sid's pals."

"She does have a friend there named Becky, at least none of Lori and Leni's pals are coming with us" said Lincoln. "Otherwise it's gonna be so confusing when we have a teen named Becky and 12 year old named Becky."

Simon then checks his watch. "Well, I gotta get going now. See you guys tomorrow." They go their separate ways.

Lincoln and Jordan reach the food court and they see Leni with her work friends Fiona and Miguel and they're talking with Jackie and Mandee about something, and also with them is Mrs. Carmichael?

"Something must've happened" said Jordan. They go over to them.

Leni sees them and smiles. "Hey Linky, hi Jordan. You guys got what you needed?"

"We did" replied Lincoln. "Leni, what the heck happened to you guys? Looks like you ran into some trouble."

Fiona sighs. "Linc, you have no idea what we went through and the new kids in town who gave us some trouble."

"We got you guys some burgers to eat, we also wanna know what's been bugging them" said Jackie.

Lincoln and Jordan sit down. "Well, what happened and what new kids in town?" asked Jordan.

Mrs. Carmichael drinks her milk shake. "It's not easy to say and chances you guys are not gonna like them." They then tell Lincoln and Jordan about the new girls and what they did.

This was not good, Jordan on the other hand knows this is bad and they need to warn all their friends about this, before they get pushed or pulled into a total conflict.

Lincoln knows this is trouble, new trouble and it might do more harm than just making someone trip. '_Well, looks like we got some fresh new bad girls on the block, I fear for everyone in town facing them._'

(_The Loud House._)

Stella removes her goggles after welding and she grabs the remote that looks like a game console, but with a screen on it. "Done! Now to see if this bad boy can work"

She then pushes onto the main toggles of the controls and it hovers, we see the shadow of something that looks like an animal. "Sid is so going to love this!" She then pushes another button and it makes a dinosaur sound. "Yup, she is so going to love this!"

To be continued …..

**A/N: Next chapter is a comeback to Great Lake City to celebrate the 14****th**** birthday of Sid Chang and with them is a big crew of friends, and it looks like the new girls have been noticed, but not fully known, yet. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/27/20.**


	305. Chapter 305

**_Chapter 305._**

(_August 22, Great Lake City Zoo._)

The whole place is now packed with so many kids from Cesar Chavez Academy, and why are they here? To celebrate the 13th Birthday of the tech and zoo loving girl (_And K-Pop lover_) Sidney Chang.

All of her friends are there: Nikki, Sameer, Casey, Laird, Becky, Artemis and of course Ronnie Anne and Bobby is also there and CJ and Carlota and Sid's mom, dad and little sister Adelaide. Oh, and tons of animals, it is a zoo after all.

Rosa is there making the food alongside her is Frida and Tio Carlos with Carlitos, Maria and Arturo. Though, why the heck is Vito there? And also Mrs. Kernicky? Who else came here?

And here comes the birthday girl, Sid is riding on top of Bitsy with her mom Becca and little sister Adelaide. "Wow! This is gonna be one awesome birthday! Everyone is here!"

"All of your friends are here Siddo and it also looks like some other friendly company too." Becca then whistles and Bitsy grabs Ronnie Anne so she can sit next to Sid.

"Hey girl!" Sid hugs her and kisses her cheek. Seeing this makes Becca and Adelaide giggle and so does her dad who is giving rides to everyone around the zoo, he nearly loses control from being distracted but then regains it.

Ronnie Anne chuckles and blushes at the affection. "Thanks Sid, and I brought Bobby, Carlota and CJ along, also Lalo wanted to join in as well."

"That's cool. So, any signs from our Royal Woods Amigos yet?" asked Sid. They then hear eagle sounds and all the party goers look up and cheer and then stop and look closely at the eagles.

"What the heck?" Ronnie Anne and Sid see something was wrong. "I thought they had two eagles, why are there six of them? And why does one of them look different?" asked Sid.

Then they see the vehicles of Lori, Luna and Sam arrive, as well as a Grizzly Tank from the Allied Outpost. Coming out are: Lincoln, Jordan, Lori, Luna, Peter Harris, Jessica, Michelle Lewis, Lana, Lola, Rita, Lily, Simon, Stella, Sam, Liam, Tabby, Lance, Joy, Trent, Kat, Cookie, Artie, Jenny, Richie, Flat Tire and Christina. Some aircraft make a fly-by from above.

Ronnie Anne and Sid are shocked by the big company. "Huh, did not expect them to bring this many people" said Ronnie Anne. "Let's go over and say hi."

"Let's go Bitsy!" said Sid. The elephant makes her way to the main gate. They then get through the crowd of people who also want to see them, but Peter Harris and Michelle block their path, but they let the pachyderm through.

"Hey guys!" Sid and Ronnie Anne slide down the trunk and are soon followed by Becca and Adelaide. "You guys made it! Awesome!"

"Happy Birthday Sid!" they all greeted to her.

"We're so glad we made it." Lori then goes over and she hugs Bobby and she greets Carlota.

"Plus, we would never wanna bail out of this awesome birthday party of yours" said Jordan. "We also brought with us some friends from Royal Woods, though this isn't the full gang, they're all still having their time at they're Summer Vacations."

"That's okay, I guess Clyde, Rusty, Zach, Giggles and Polly aren't here, as well as Molly and Sadie huh?" said Sid.

"Yup, and we got a big surprise for ya dude!" said Luna. She looks to Lincoln and Jordan who nod. They then whistle and all 6 eagles dive bomb towards them at great speed.

They then land onto the shoulders of Lincoln, Jordan and Luna. Everyone is shocked and they recognize who the other three bald eagles are. "No way! Are those the chicks?!" asked Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln chuckles. "Yup, not yet into adulthood, but now they can fly." On his shoulders are Patriot and Harrier, Jordan has Valkyrie on her left arm and Artemis and Freya are on her shoulders.

Ronnie Anne looks to Luna's shoulder. "What the heck?!"

But Becca recognizes the bird. "No honking way! A Stellar's Sea Eagle?! These guys are the top hunters of the sea and are far superior to any other known sea eagle! How in the world?!"

Luna chuckles. "Let's just say we made a new friends when we had the one week stay on Castaway Island in Lake Eddy. His name is Bullet and the feathered pattern to his eye says why he has that name."

"Then I am so glad I am making fired Fish tacos!" said Rosa. She then gets to cooking and the sound of fried fish was enough to make Bullet fly off of Luna and look at what Rosa is doing.

"You've got to tell us what happened and how you found him!" said Sid.

Lincoln, Jordan, Luna, Sam and Michelle smile. "Sure."

Carlota looks to the woman in the red dress and black leggings. "Who the heck are you?"

"Michelle Lewis, former enemy of Luna and now friends with these guys and serving my sentence by being there to assist them" said Michelle.

They look to Luna. "That one is also a long story and not easy to tell. Now come on, I think you guys need to know how we got the sea eagle and how these little dudes took flight in the skies." The place all of the gifts they got for Sid onto the table with Peter Harris guarding them.

Everyone gathers around the stage and they all listen in to the story of what they did on Castaway Island and how they found the bird of fishy prey and the animals they encountered and the story as to why there are animals there. This was something Becca wanted to check out, animals from across the world in one island in the middle of Lake Eddy, they even tell them how the eagle chicks took flight, but they made sure they left out the tale of the Lake Monster, Plessy, that is for those they can trust to keep the secret.

(_Later._)

With everything said and done, everyone enjoys the rest of the party, the music the food and the animals. Sid and Ronnie Anne are interacting with Lincoln and Jordan.

"I so love that those eagles can fly now! That is so cool!" said Sid. "And it looks like Artemis is meeting Artemis!"

She's not wrong, there is a kid from the Cesar Chavez Academy named Artemis who is part of the Lucha Wrestling Club and then there is the Bald Eagle Chick Artemis, this isn't awkward at all.

"So, Carl and Sergio here?" asked Jordan and Jordan. The very names alerts Lori, Luna, Rita and the twins. Patriot and Valkyrie also get their talons ready and look around.

"Not here, Carl is still grounded till the end of the summer and Sergio is serving his sentence in the time out cage and there is no way he's gonna be out anytime soon" said Ronnie Anne. "But Abuela did say that she'll let him out for Halloween and also Thanksgiving, so we're gonna need to plan on that one."

Lincoln and Jordan didn't like the sound of that, and neither do the eagles. "We can deal with that hot issue next time, for now we have some cool things to secretly tell you and your mom" said Lincoln.

Becca hears this. "What about me? What's going on?" Sam, Luna and Michelle also come over. They then bring them someplace private to talk.

"So, what's the big secret you want to tell us?" asked Adelaide. Yeah, they also wanna tell her. Lola and Lana dragged her to go to them and Michelle Lewis is keeping guard to make sure no one else listens in.

The place they chose to talk in private is somewhere near the Komodo Dragon Enclosure. "Okay, so we know we told you guys about Castaway Island and we know your mom will wanna go there" said Sam.

"Oh, it's not allowed is it? If so then I guess I'm okay with it" said Becca.

"No, no. It's cool to go there, just as long as you got permission from us or the allied base not too far. We wanna have you go there and check out the wildlife, there are tons of animals you may have not seen before" said Luna.

"Then what's with the secretive thing?" asked Sid.

"This." Jordan shows them the picture of them on the lake and riding a Lake Monster.

Ronnie Anne, Sid, Becca and Adelaide are shocked. "What the what?"

"Is that a dinosaur?" asked Adelaide.

"Not even close" said Lincoln. "This here is Plessy, the resident Lake Monster of Lake Eddy, and he's been the one who has been showing us an awesome time on the island. From underwater searches which we found the lost ship from a long time war to an awesome rollercoaster style ride through an underwater cave and current system and he also kinda helped me with my shark phobia, by showing me a Basking Shark that was nearby."

"Well I'll be" said Becca. "He is incredible and a basking shark in the lake is odd, but it is connected to Lake Huron after all."

"I like this secret already!" said Sid.

"Not just that. But here." Luna hands them each a diamond to keep.

They look to the diamonds on shock. "Whoa! What?!" Then Sam shushes them. "Keep the volume below 11 guys."

"Plessy gave some diamonds to us, as a way to keep the secret safe and that he trusts us and calls us friends, and we trust you guys as our friends and wanna share the beauty of Castaway Island, so consider this as a gift of friendship and trust from the Lake Eddy Lake Monster" said Lincoln.

"If anyone asks about these, then tell them they're from us and we got them from a special place from our vacation. Got it?" said Jordan.

"Sure, I think I can pawn this to raise some money for the zoo. Now we can expand the Alligator and Crocodile exhibit and also add an exhibit for any other new animals" said Becca.

"I may not be much of a fan for jewelry, but I think I'll keep this safe and sound elsewhere, so Carl and Carlota won't find it" said Ronnie Anne. "I am gonna have to tell mom though."

"I'm with Ronnie Anne, I wanna save mine for something very special!" Sid kisses Ronnie Anne cheek and they both blush and giggle.

"I am gonna keep this safe and when we do go to Castaway island, I wanna give Plessy a big hug!" said Adelaide. "When can we go there?"

"Soon kid" said Sam as she ruffles Adelaide's hair. "We'll call you guys when we do get the chance to pay a nice visit to the lake, and let's hope it won't be during the fall season. Chances Plessy might end up hibernating for the winter."

"That's alright, we can be patient and thanks for the diamonds and we'll make sure no one else knows about the lake as well" said Becca.

"Thanks guys, we trust you. Now, let's go and show them what the eagle chicks can do now" said Jordan.

They all walk away from the Komodo Dragon Enclosure. "And if they're feeling like it, I took up some learning on Bullet and I can tell the kids all about the Stellar's Sea Eagle" replied Luna.

"Now that sounds like a dang good plan" said Becca.

They all head back to the party and enjoy everything. Lincoln and Jordan show them the moves from the eagle chicks and they seem to be improving to be as good as they're parents, this makes Patriot and Valkyrie proud.

Luna tells the other kids all about the Stellar's Sea Eagle and the other kinds of Sea Eagles.

Lori looks around and smiles. "Wow. Things are literally an enjoyment around here."

"Sure is babe." Bobby stands next to Lori and notices the diamond earrings. "Babe, where did you get those? They look kinda expensive." Bobby was getting so much concern.

Lori chuckles. "Boo-Boo Bear, don't worry. Lincoln and the others got all of us some diamonds from the island they stayed in, and I think they may have handed some to the others since this is a token of trust, friendship and family."

They all spend the rest of their time having fun at the party and watching Sid and Ronnie Anne perform all the songs and dance moves from 12 is midnight, and for some reason Kat, Joy and Cookie joined in.

They made sure they recorded all of this so the others back home can see and they would not believe that they're friends would groove to the K-Pop song that they never even heard of.

All of Lincoln and Jordan's friends are having fun and talking with the friends from Ronnie Anne and Sid and are talking about a skateboard club for their middle school arrival, which is also part of the Cesar Chavez Academy. This gives Flat Tire an idea for Royal Woods Middle School.

Carlota interacts with Jessica and she tells them about what her brothers did when they snuck out of their home and went to Royal Woods and caused so much trouble.

Lincoln was informed by Becca Chang, that they changed the renovations of the zoo, now they have some extra restrooms by the fresh water exhibit, where there are no sharks and that makes Lincoln sigh in relief, because he drank way too much soda and had too much tamales and tacos.

And while all of this was happening, a drone sees them and keeps an eye on Lori, and then sees Jessica and sees all of Jordan's gal pals. "_Wow. Sure wish I could be there to see all the chicitas and hang out with them._"

"_You wish jerk!_"

Carl's drone looks around. "_What the?! Who said that?!_"

Then he spots a drone that is bigger than his and is the shape of a Pterosaur with the voice of Sid, it's like a foot bigger than his drone. "_Looks like someone doesn't know when to stay grounded!_"

Then the drone of Carl sees all the guests looking towards his drone, and then he sees his parents glaring at his drone and his abuela readying her shoe to throw at the drone.

Sid's drone then activates its claw legs and it grabs Carl's drone when it tries to escape and brings it down to Frida and Carlos. "You are in so much trouble Carl! We told you to stay in your room!"

"_But I am in my room! You didn't tell me that I couldn't use my drone!_" said Carl through his drone.

"Yes, but we also told you to hand over all of your things, and you handed us the box where you said your drone as in. But I guess you lied and didn't give us the actual drone son" said Carlos.

Carl chuckles nervously. "_Umm, I can explain!_"

Abuela then gets in front of the drone. "Consider all of your desserts banned for another month Mijo! I expected so much more from you, and this is what you're doing?! Spying on people and their privacy?!"

"_I don't do that, not like I go around the neighborhood and spy on everyone in the apartment!_" said Carl through the drone and everyone gasps. "_Oops!_"

"Oh! Someone is in so much trouble!" said CJ. Keon the Komodo dragon and the monkeys laugh at this.

"Mijo, when we get home, you are getting another week of extension to your grounding and this drone is coming with us" said Tia Frida. Carlitos raspberries the drone and so does Lily.

"You had a lot of nerve harassing my daughters and almost getting my son killed the last time they were here!" said Rita sternly. "You're lucky I'm letting your parents handle this one!"

Then Bullet sees the hostile drone and he takes off at great heights, and everyone sees this. "What the heck is he doing?" asked Laird.

Luna then smiles. "Something epic!"

Bullet then reaches sky high and then dives back down at great speed, he then locks onto he drone of Carl like a Tomahawk missile coming out from a war ship! He then turns over and has his wings deployed and then his talons show themselves, his hook-like talons.

Sid sees this and her drone let's go of Carl's drone. Everyone else backs away from what is about to happen. "_What the heck is going on?_" Carl's drone looks up and sees the sun is blocked by something coming down at great speed. "_Ai dios mio!_"

Bullet comes crashing down onto the drone and a massive impact of smoke is made. The smoke clears and Bullet flies out and lands onto Luna's shoulder. "Good boy." She hands him a fish.

Everyone cheers at the impressive demonstration of a Stellar's Sea Eagle assault, Bullet bows and even sees the Bald Eagles clapping for him and cheering him on, all the animals were impressed and the sea-borne predators felt like bowing to this bird of prey to fish everywhere.

The dust clears and they see the drone of Carl has been totaled. Tio Carlos picks it up. "I guess we don't need to ground him, or remove his dessert privileges with the loss of his drone. Wow, this thing is not salvageable and is beyond repair." The propellers fall off and shatter on the ground.

"Serves him right, and I am talking to Hector about watching over the place. I knew I should've gotten someone else to watch over him" said Rosa.

Rosa Casagrande has no clue that everyone from the apartment is there at the party. Mrs. Kernicky, Mr. Margarita, Nakamura and Nelson, Alexis, Miss Flores, Miranda, Georgia, Ninja, Mabel and Vito. Wow! Friends from everywhere are there at Sid's birthday party.

Bobby sighs. "Well, all of my respect for Carl is totally gone. He sure knows how to stir up trouble with everyone, and it all started when his birthday was over two months ago."

"At least Sergio is not here to cause any trouble and so glad he's still in his time out cage" said Carlota. "For a long, long time."

Sid then high fives Stella. "This gift is so cool! Next to all the other gifts, this has got to be the best one ever!"

"No problem Sid, from one tech lover to another!" replied Stella.

"Wow. Simon is so lucky to have someone as pretty, smart and awesome as you!" said Sid as she looks to the Filipina.

Stella chuckles. "Yeah he- Wait what did you just say?" This also catches the attention from Simon, Lincoln and Jordan and it became awkward real fast.

Ronnie Anne drags Sid away. "Sorry about that Stella, Sid can be very appreciative with others who do nice and awesome things, which is also another dang reason why she likes me and I like her back."

"Sorry, you're just so cool!" said Sid, she was getting some serious talk with her bestie/crush Ronnie Anne.

Simon, Lincoln, Jordan and the other kids stand next to Stella. "Did she just flirt with you?" asked Simon.

Stella was confused by this. "Yeah, I think so. This was weird."

Lincoln chuckles. "Leave it to Sid to make it happen, Santiago was right, she is a goof ball." Then he gets a message from his phone. "And it seems we're gonna have lots of company tomorrow." Lincoln shows the text messages he got.

Rusty: _Sup man! Tomorrow we got so much awesome cool things to talk about and we wanna know the whole scoop on you guys and those posted stuff online._

Polly: _Don't forget to tell Lucy her crush is also coming back and I look forward to being the leader of the new Roller Derby gang in Middle School!_

Zach: _We're rolling, we're chattering and we'll be giggling all the way when we get back to Royal Woods. Hope you're all feeling the funny vibe, because we're heading home tomorrow!_

Giggles: _Actually tonight, we'll be middling the night when we get back and the stars will be spotlighting onto us as we make our funny entrance back home! Tell Luan I said hi!_

Clyde: _I'm also coming back home tonight, well not midnight mostly around ten and I'm bringing with me the newest member to our group of friends and I know you'll all like her._

They all smile seeing this, they have some more friendly company to welcome back and soon Jordan's phone rings. Looks like Mollie and Sadie are also making a comeback too.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Happy Birthday Sid Chang and come next chapter is the return of the group of friends of Royal Woods, and they have so much to tell the, especially the ones who came back early. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/28/20.**


	306. Chapter 306

_**Chapter 306**_

(_Gus's Games n' Grub._)

Lincoln and Jordan arrive to Gus' Games n' Grub and with them are Liam, Tabby, Simon, Stella, Richie, Flat Tire, Jenny and Christina, and then coming down and landing onto their shoulders are the eagles. Patriot, Valkyrie, Harrier, Artemis and Freya.

"Okay, so our pals are now inside and are waiting for us to come in and tell us what they did for the whole summer and we tell them what we did all summer" said Lincoln.

"Technically what we all did for the summer was face some hard times and have some fun" said Richie. "Did I sum all of that up in one sentence?"

"You did man, and they might already know what we did since the social media knows how to capture the word on everything that revolves around Royal Woods, mostly to Lincoln and Jordan" replied Simon.

"Come on guys, let's not keep the crew waiting and don't worry about them looking confused and concerned about some of you being part of the group, we'll talk to them about what happened" said Jordan. Three of their new pals are nervous about this and who are these three new pals?

Flat Tire is concerned with the fact that Mollie hates him during the whole Girl Guru incident, Richie is a former associate of Chandler and at times we kinda mean, and Christina … Well …. Huh, I guess they'll be happy to see her back in town.

Christina also realizes this. '_Wait, why the heck am I nervous? I don't think I did anything wrong to them, but there was the humiliating and awkward moment from the 5__th__ grade video challenge and I was used to send a message to Lincoln and Jordan. Wow, this is gonna be tough for me._'

They are now in front of the doors of the arcade and they look inside to see their pals, all of them are in there and chatting. Lincoln and Jordan look to their friends. "You guys ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be dude" said Stella. They all nod, though some of them are still nervous.

Lincoln and Jordan then open the doors and they see their friends get off their seats and race towards them with smiles and cheers. '_Looks like we've been missed, or they're concerned._'

Jordan does notice a change in attire from all of them. "Nice looks guys, really changing it up a notch, well some of you have some new looks."

Clyde: Blue hoodie, yellow shirt inside, dark grey pants and white and blue shoes.

Zach: Light blue short-sleeve polo with a UFO image on the back and a white long sleeve shirt underneath, blue jeans and brown shoes.

Giggles: a yellow shirt with orange sleeves, pink jacket with a rainbow flower on the right side and blue pants, yellow socks and red shoes. (_She's not in her clowning attire anymore, that's for comedy gigs only._)

Rusty: Light green shirt with a yellow circle in the middle, brown jacket, blue baggy pants with more pockets and with the logo "_R/S_" and blue and white sneakers.

Polly: Yellow tank top, velvet short sleeved hoodie, pink and white bracelets with a football logo, purple short, white knee length socks and her roller blades, she does not have her helmet anymore but she does have a sweat band.

Mollie: Same old attire as she did from before, only now she has a gold colored bracelet and her boots have black and white straps and she's wearing a blue belt.

Sadie: Pink dress with a magenta belt around the waist, purple jacket silver colored bracelets, pink knee length socks and brown slip-on shoes. Her hair is now a ponytail and she has two pink bows holding it.

Joy: Periwinkle shirt, pink jacket, periwinkle skirt and pink socks with black shoes.

Lance: White shirt, red hoodie with an eagle logo in the back, blue jeans and red and white sneakers.

Kat: Yellow shirt with some pink floral patterns on them, magenta jacket with a sun symbol on the shoulder, pink skirt and black leggings, white socks and black slip-on shoes.

Trent: Yellow shirt with some red fish patterns on them, brown jacket with the word "_Samoa_" on the back, blue jeans and yellow and green sneakers.

Cookie: Purple jacket with a flower logo on the back, pink dress with a white belt around her waist, magenta leggings, pink knee length socks and brown slip-on shoes with little yellow bows on them.

Artie: Brown shirt with the image of a cougar on the front, grey sleeveless hoodie with the name of "_Florida_" on the back. Blue jeans with black linings and blue sneakers.

Chloe is wearing what she wore from the episode: "_Brave the Last Dance._"

"I totes love that beret your wearing girl!" said Joy. "Suites you so nicely! And it reminds me of Paris!"

"Nice clothing, and I like the style too" said Lincoln. He then chuckles. "Sorry, Leni being the one to know fashion and me helping her has me into some interest into knowing fashion.

"No worries Lincoln, though my dads were worried about what I'm wearing, but I got them to stop and they left me be to wear whatever I want" said Clyde. They all clap to what Clyde said.

"Way to go Clyde, looks like this is an early start into telling all of us what you all did on your awesome vacations away from home" said Tabby. "Let's get to it then!"

They all head back to the booth and they begin to tell them what they all did. Okay guys, let's do a recap on where some of them went for their Summer Vacations:

Clyde McBride was at Baking/Cooking Camp and he's bringing with him someone from the place who is a new resident to the town of Royal Woods. Her name is Chloe Curda.

Zach Gurdle and Gloria "Giggles" Sanderson went to Clowning Camp. (_Well, this should be fun-ny! Ha! Get? Anyone?_)

Rusty Spokes with his dad and little bro, went with Polly "Pain" Wilder and her parents to stay with her cousins at Detroit.

Mollie Freilich and Sadie Feldman with their parents headed off to Alaska to spend a chilling summer vacation.

The ones who did come back home to Royal Woods Early are, Artie and Cookie, Lance and Joy and Kat and Trent. They promised not to speak about what they did, not until everyone else come back home.

Artie Dombrowski and Judy "Cookie" Taber with their family went to Miami, Florida.

Lance Gragnani and Joy Mikayla with their family went to Paris, France.

Kat Carmichael and Trent Chase with their family went to Honolulu, Hawaii.

And here we are now, the whole crew is back in Royal Woods and boy do they have some stories to share them! But they also wanna know how Lincoln, Jordan and the others have been doing, though some of that news is in Social Media already.

"So, who here wants to get started on what they did on their awesome summer vacation?" asked Tabby.

But then they see the new members of the crew. "Well, before we do that. How about you tell us why the heck are they even here?" asked Mollie.

This made Richie, and Flat Tire nervous. Jordan then clams them down. "Okay guys, keep it cool and we'll tell you guys what happened and also why Christina is also part of the crew."

They then tell them why Christina, Flat Tire and Richie became part of their group of friends and now they feel bad for them, sorta. Mollie kinda has small resentment over Flat Tire, but she'll try and get over it.

"I guess we can deal with that. Besides, you guys are changing and that's a good thing" said Clyde.

Then Dana comes in with their large Pizza. ""Enjoy guys." She then heads back to the kitchen and they all grab a slice, they then see the Eagles also feasting with them with their own slices.

"Wow. So the rumors are true, the eagle chicks are now learning to take off from the nest" said Lance.

"I wonder how that one happened" said Kat. She then pets Artemis and Freya. "Hey might not be the cute and little chicks we saw, but they are still so awesome and kinda adorbs!"

"We can get to that one later, but right now which one of us wants to share what they did all summer Vacation?" asked Lincoln. "Best let you guys start, and then us last. We wanna see how fun you all had."

Jordan did notice something from her friends, she sees Mollie and Sadie, they're hands are holding onto each other and they're both looking at each other from time to time. Jordan and the others notice this, they decide to let them say it when the time is right,

So they tell they're Royal Woods pals about what they have been doing.

Trent and Kat had a heck of an awesome time in Hawaii, they enjoyed the sun, sand and surf. Kat at first didn't think she'd be a good surfer, but thanks to Trent she was as good as he is and she also had something to show her friends: A Picture of Trent wearing a Samoa style warriors outfit and a video of Trent being part of their reenactment of an old war from the island. Trent found out something when he was there on the island, he is related to Samoan blood, ten times removed from the family tree.

"Wow. What are the odds Trent is related to the Rock?" asked Lincoln.

Lance and Joy are the ones with the most romantic moments in the city of love. Let it be strolling down the streets, enjoying lovely dinners, the fashion filled malls and stores or taking in the view of the city from the Eiffel tower. They had some slight issues with some mimes there and they didn't seem like fans of snails, but now they see just how delicious pigeons can be when cooked properly.

"Maybe Lincoln's dad should learn how to do the same thing, if what you said was true then I am dang curious to try one" said Liam. The others also now wanna know what that tastes like.

Artie and Cookie had a summer beach time fun in Miami. Though, Cookie had to help steer her boyfriend's gaze from the beach girls and focus on her, but at least they had some fun with jet skis, zipline and Go-karts. They witnessed some police chases around the place and did their best to steer clear of al he trouble, but they did some kind hearted stuff, like help with the local pet shelter. They have fun, so they also wanna work in return.

"That is mighty nice of you guys, I'm surprised you didn't bring any pets with you from the state" said Stella. But Artie and Cookie secretly snicker, they have a surprise for them the next time they all go to the park.

Rusty enjoyed Detroit and learned a few new things. He's now an ace in roller skates and he's no longer gonna be a ladiesman, but instead he's gonna be a cool and nice person who also knows how to do art as well as sports. Polly helped toughen him up, they did their best to also keep an eye on Rocky who was more interested in looking for something to bring back for Lucy and he did, which Lincoln will have to wait from his little sister later. (_Rocky's at the Loud House with Lucy, Bat Sanctuary._)

"Glad to have you back Spokes, and I look forward to seeing what you can do on the roller skates, you still good with bikes though?" asked Flat Tire.

"I still am, Polly also taught me some new moves on the bike as well. Maybe we can hang some time and I can show you some cool new tricks on two wheels" replied Rusty.

"Cool man." Flat Tire and Rusty high five and fist bump, looks like the bike club is beginning.

Zach and Giggles of course were just at their normal thing, well not really normal when they're both good at comedy and clowning. Zach is now an ace at the unicycle and making up some jokes, but only when he feels like his funny bone is in the zone. They had to bunk with other clowning comedians who were from outside of Saginaw and they're hoping one day they could meet them again.

"Looks like Luan has some new gig buddies and comedy partners for improve" said Jordan.

"Well, looks like we'll be rolling down the easy street with no barrel or eve a wheel!" said Zach.

"We rolled it up in clowning camp and now we're making the four wheel drive here in town!" said Giggles. Both of them laugh at what they just said, the others slightly chuckle at what they just said.

Then Lincoln looks to Clyde. "So how the heck did you meet this gal?" They all look to the new girl with McBride.

"Oh, well Chloe and I met on the bus and we both had such a fun time getting to know each other" replied Clyde. "We're both good at baking and cooking and we both have our own recipe books!"

"Hey guys, my names Chloe Curda and I moved into Royal Woods months ago along with my parents and little sister and what Clyde says is true, we did meet on the bus and we had a fun time getting to know each other on the bus, then we learned more about each other and had fun when we arrived to camp."

"We were both aces in baking and cooking and we did had a few run-ins with some tough and competitive kids of cooking likeness there, but we understood them and we all became good pals. But when it came to the competition, then we all take things into serious mode!" said Clyde.

"Clyde and I were strong alone, but when we in the tag team cooking and baking, then that's when we're stronger. We made so many delicious kinds of pastries and dishes that wowed not just the judges/camp counselors, but also wowed the competition and we had so much respect from them" replied Chloe. "And at times, we tend to share recipes so we can make new kinds of dishes, and they seem to be great successes."

Clyde and Chloe then look to each other and responded. "We were a heck of a team, dang good team." But they had a different kind of stare as this was going on, a stare that they all seem to recognize.

Simon chuckles. "Well, well. Looks like we got ourselves a pal of ours with the Jordacoln Love Daze!"

Lincoln and Jordan look to him. "Is that was we're calling it now?" They notice the others agree, they should call it the Jordacoln love daze.

Clyde and Chloe chuckle. "Well, we do have so much in common, except for the whole antique stuff and we also had some nice and lovely strolls down the pathways of the camp grounds at night" said Chloe.

"And a few shared one-on-one dinners" said Clyde, he blushes and shuts his mouth and Chloe giggles.

Lincoln can tell something was up and so do the others, but they decide not to push it and just wait. This makes them all secretly place some bets whether Clyde would ask for help or not. Wow, real nice guys!

Jordan then looks to Mollie and Sadie. "So, mind telling us about that?" She points to their hands holding, and this made them blush and everyone else notices this and are also in the need to know mood. "So, what happened in the final frontier of the north?"

The two girls decide to tell them. Sadie starts. "I guess it started when we spend more time together in Alaska, we always did that when we stated our first stay there and it was usually skiing, sledding and ice skating. Mollie and her uncle taught me how to go ice fishing and they have really awesome homemade hot cocoa there."

"We had a lot of fun, even though there were some ups and downs involving some snow-ins and slight blizzards, we still had fun with what we were all doing" replied Mollie.

"So, when did the Mollie and Sadie thing started?" asked Kat.

Sadie nudges Mollie to say it. "It was around the end of June and we were just enjoying our time watching the sun set on the roof of my uncles two story log cabin, we felt something warm and we noticed our hands were …. Touching, we were kinda in the awkward from that, but I guess that's when it first started and we both have been keeping these secret feelings for each other for some time."

Sadie then continued. "The days went on for us and we wanted to know what the one feels and so we went on this nice stroll through the forest down the path Mollie's uncle takes when he goes for beavers. But I accidently strayed from the path when I went over and helped an injured wolf pup and then I realized why he was injured, something else was with us."

Mollie continued. "Then I heard Sadie scream and I went after what was happening. I saw Sadie carrying an injured wolf pup and running from a freaking bear! She tripped and I went over and yelled "_If you wanna hurt her! You're gonna have to go through me and my dead body Yogi Bear!_" But that bear was not letting me get in his way!"

They all felt such suspense as they eat, but then Liam and Tabby are wondering where the heck did Zach and Giggle get the popcorn and why re they wearing 3D glasses.

Mollie then continues. "But then the bear was scared off from the sound of a shotgun and multiple growling and then I saw my uncle and for some reason he was with a pack of wolves! Turns out, my uncle made pals with the wolf pack and is also one with the pack, which explains why there is a pack of wolves in a cave not too far from the cabin. We saw it from the roof of the cabin."

Sadie then proceeds to talk. "So, we were rescued and we brought the injured wolf pup into the cabin and the rest of our family was shocked to see the wolf pack waiting outside and we patched the little guy up and brought him back to his parents who are the alphas of the pack. Also, I think we made some wolf friends just like how Lincoln and Jordan make friends with Patriot and Valkyrie."

"After the whole ordeal, I spoke in private with Sadie and was worried about what had happened" said Mollie. "It was like a part of me didn't want her to get hurt."

"I felt so touched that she would do that, and that I would do the same should she go through the same conflict as well" said Sadie. "We both didn't want to lose our friend, or better yet someone who seems far more than just ….. More than just a friend."

They all know where this was going.

"We were in a warm hug and when we were about to depart, well ….. Our faces were close and we ….. We kissed" replied Mollie as she blushes. Sadie giggles and she kisses her cheek, which makes her giggle as well.

They all thought it was kinda sweet, and also reminded them of Ronnie Anne and Sid, though Flat Tire did not see this one coming. '_Huh, so I guess she was more interested in girls than she is with boys._' Then they recall why she wasn't that attracted to Hugh's picture from last year.

They then continue. "So, we decided to see where this leads and we spent the rest of our time in Alaska with each other. We're also roomies and we had some make out sessions, which were so hot!" said Sadie. Mollie smirks and kisses her cheek.

Trent chuckles. "This sounds familiar." He then winks to Kat and she giggles and she kisses his cheek.

"Eventually our parents found out and they were okay with our relationship and they said they kinda knew, they said it started on the plane when we leaned onto each other when we were asleep and they took way too many pics of us" said Mollie.

"We then went on our first official date around the end of July and we had a nice time. Dinner at the nearby town, we went to the towns summer carnival and then we had a nice talk as we made our way home. We were watched over by the wolf pack, they wanted to thank us for keeping their pup safe and are looking forward to when we come back to Alaska" replied Sadie.

"We're not girlfriends, well not yet. But we plan to be, probably next month" replied Mollie. This makes Sadie blush and giggle and they both share a small and quick kiss, and then another and another.

"Wow! Did not know Mollie was that kind of gal!" chuckled Joy.

"Unbelievable!" said Jenny. "But, also kinda romantic!"

"And I thought Ronnie Anne and Sid, along with Sam and Luna and Lynn's two friends were like this" said Lincoln. "Wow. My sisters are not gonna believe this!"

Mollie and Sadie then look to Lincoln, Jordan and the others. "Enough about all of us, so what the heck did you guys do on your summer?" asked Mollie.

"How was the Mick Swagger Tour week? We heard you got shot" said Artie.

"We also heard about the whole Aloha Beach Stay and we wanna know how it all went and with the return of those jerks!" said Polly.

"What about the stay at Great Lake City?" asked Clyde. "We got word about you almost drowning!"

"Tell us how did those chicks flew!" said Cookie. "Also, we heard that your big sis got an eagle as well and someone was redeemed."

"Also, what's with this news about a giant skeleton ice dragon flying around the town this one time?" asked Zach.

They all chuckle, and so they told their pals and gals what they have been doing throughout the summer.

What they all don't know, a limo drives by the arcade and Leslie Silver looks to the place and scoffs. "Such a putrid place, this town lacks morale and good businesses." She puts on her shades and ignores the place as she rides off back to her home.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Thank you Vasmasdas1 for the idea of Mollie and Sadie being a couple since they don't have any guys on their minds and for the concept of Clyde and Chloe's meet up, and for the future chapters involving them. Vasmasdas1, you are as great as you are an awesome PM ally to the story of "**_**A Sparking Relationship**_**" and I hope you don't mind that I add some of this to "**_**Spells and Louds**_**" as well. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/29/20.**


	307. Chapter 307

** _ Chapter 307 _ **

** _In collaboration with ally Vasmasdas1. He knows what to do with good ideas, and is awesome at it!_ **

(_The Loud House._)

Lincoln, Luna, Leni and Lori and with Lily are watching TV. Then they hear the doorbell ring. "Anyone here expecting someone?" asked Lincoln.

"Sorry bro, Sam is busy with some hang out time with her little bro and the rest of the crew is off doing their own thing, and I think Chunk went to see his cousin or someone from the airport" replied Luna.

"Leni and me don't have any friends coming today, they're all busy with their own things" replied Lori.

Lincoln then thinks. "Jordan can't be coming over, she's busy with her two gal pals who are now dating, but not a couple yet."

"I'll see who it is." Leni gets up and she goes to the door and opens it. "Oh, Linky it's for you!"

Then Clyde comes in. "Lincoln! I need your help!"

"Clyde?" Lincoln gets off the couch. "What the heck is wrong and did you run here again?"

Clyde notices this. "Huh, I guess I did. Lincoln, can we talk elsewhere? Like the park?"

"Sure thing" said Lincoln. But before he could even get to Clyde, he's hugged by Luna, Leni and Lori. "Guys, what the heck are you doing?"

They then whisper to him. "We know what's wrong with Clyde, he has the alarms all over him. He's having girl issues and we know you got this" said Lori.

"We know that he'd ask you due to your relationship with Jordan and if things are going kinda off the limit then don't be scared to ask us, Clyde will understand" said Leni.

"But just be yourself and give him the advice and help he needs, something tells us this has something to do with that girl he met from summer camp" replied Luna.

"Are you guys done hugging? I need Lincoln's help" said Clyde as he checks his watch.

They then break from the hug. "He's all yours Clyde, now go out there and have some fun with your friend and whatever he needs to talk about" said Lori. She winks to Lincoln and he knows what to do. Clyde and Lincoln then leave the house, ride onto their bikes and take off with Patriot and his son Harrier following them.

Lori looks out the window and smiles. "Times like this really bring back some memories of the old days, back when Lincoln was always getting into trouble and Clyde still had his crush on me."

Luna chuckles. "Yup, whenever he sees you, or hears your name, or even hears your voice or even is like ten feet from you then he starts acting up so weirdly."

Leni also chuckles. "Yeah, he starts acting like an awkward robot, he then freaks out and or faints or the final nail to the coffin of the old Clyde McBride, he has a nosebleed and it's usually something Lucy looks forward to seeing."

"Sigh that is true." Lucy pops out of nowhere and startles them. "Sorry about that, if anyone needs me I'll be at the cemetery with the Young Morticians Club, we're all going to celebrate the return of Rocky." Lucy then walks out of the house.

"Well, sure does beat the old times we had and I am so glad Clyde has found a girl for him, at first we all thought it would be Penelope, but boy were we all literally wrong" said Lori.

"Yeah, otherwise he'd be living with someone who was like his dads" replied Luna.

"I hope Clyde has a good time when he meets up with Chloe again, sure would be bad if his dad's started ….. Meddling" said Leni. They realize something. "Oh boy, this is gonna be bad."

Then Michelle comes in with some sandwiches. "Here you guys go." She places the tray on the table. "Where the heck did Lincoln go, and why are you girls worried?"

(_Ketcham Park._)

Lincoln and Clyde arrive and they get off their bikes and just push them as they walk, with the two eagles up in the sky.

"So, where's Jordan and why weren't you hanging out with her today?" asked Clyde.

"She and her gal pals were headed to the mall today to help Mollie and Sadie pick out some clothes for their upcoming date this Saturday" replied Lincoln.

Clyde then recalls he did see Lincoln with his three older sisters. "Was I interrupting some bonding moment between you, Luna, Leni and Lori?"

"Not at all Clyde, so what is it you wanna talk about? Is it about Chloe?" asked Lincoln.

Clyde sighs. "Yeah, it's about her." Then he realizes. "Wait, how the heck did you know that one?"

"My sister's told me while we were hugging, they knew you had some trouble with a girl and told me that we would have a conversation about a girl issues" replied Lincoln.

Clyde is shocked, but then he understands and chuckles. "Glad you big sisters saw it, they do know how it is when it comes to a guy with a girl problem or a girl with a guy problem."

Lincoln chuckles. "So true. So, what's the big issue you need my help with buddy?"

"Well, I need your help in setting up the date for Chloe and me, and I was planning on bringing her someplace special for dinner. You see, I have the whole date planned out and I want to have a special dinner with her when the day is done and that leads to a big finale where I ask her if she wants to start dating and seeing each other as a couple, well not yet in the official zone" replied Clyde.

Lincoln chuckles. "Wow. Nice plan, so why need me anyway? You could take her to Jean-Juan's, Giovanni-Changs, Aloha-Comrade or some other fancy restaurant for a dinner."

"Well, at first I was thinking of making some special dinner for her at my place, then I realized the one thing or two things that could ruin the whole date, and I think you know what I mean" said Clyde with some slight annoyance.

Lincoln also knows what he means. "You're dads. Of course, they'd start talking about the cooking and say that they should handle it and bring out all the fancy junk for your conditions!"

"Exactly, and so I was wondering …. Can your hero-self please let me and Chloe have an awesome dinner at some place out of this world that could be an awesome experience of a lifetime?" asked Clyde.

Lincoln is shocked. "Whoa! Back it up there Clydesdale. Let's not get too carried away now. Look, I know you wanna show her someplace special and unbelievable, but my other or hero-self wouldn't go with that and things would be complicated and I was told that they're gonna be busy with some things, and one of them is his own Clyde and his own girl problem."

Clyde is shocked to hear this. '_My other self has a girl issue too? Maybe he's facing his own Chloe as well._' "So, what other options do I have then?"

Lincoln then has an idea. "My dad's restaurant! You can take Chloe there for dinner and don't you worry, I'll talk to my dad about a reservation but not today. He's currently talking with Timothy McCoy again and his old Home Ed Teacher from Middle School."

Clyde thinks about this. "Hmm, you're dad's restaurant? Well, the place does have some pretty nice comfort food and they also have a good price for the meals they serve and Chloe will get to try some of the amazing dishes your dad makes! That sounds like an awesome plan Lincoln!"

"I know man, and one more thing. What about your dad's? What if they follow you and Chloe and end up making things worse?" asked Lincoln.

"Don't worry about them bud. I got that one covered, you see I told them what I was gonna plan on Friday and they were concerned at first, but then I told them off that I can handle things on my own and that I didn't need their help for my Friday hang out time with Chloe and they had to accept it and let me be. They know I'm changing and growing up, and they have to learn to get used to the new Clyde McBride" replied Clyde.

Lincoln claps. "Good job on that one clyde, though I doubt they will leave you alone. You know how they are in keeping an eye on you and chances they will start following you and Chloe and end up making everything safe."

Clyde thinks about this. "Oh wow! You got a point there Lincoln, I need some way to keep them off my back. But how?"

"And that's where I come in Clyde, or better yet, that's where we come in!" said Lincoln.

Clyde is confused at what he just said. "We?"

Then he sees Patriot and Harrier land onto his shoulders and also arriving on their bikes are Liam, Zach, Rusty, Lance, Trent, Artie, Richie and Flat Tire. "Hey Clyde!"

Clyde is shocked by this. "What the heck are you guys doing here?"

"I called them when we were headed to the park on our bikes and I told them what the issue is with you and me talking and so I thought they deserved to know too. Sorry about that Clyde" replied Lincoln.

Clyde smiles. "No worries, so I assure you guys are gonna help me out?"

"Heck yeah we are man" said Rusty. "We're not gonna let your dad's go over the top in helicoptering you around on your date."

"We've got your back and we'll be following you and Chloe on this date so nothing else goes wrong" said Zach.

"We're also going to be telling our gals about this so they can help out too" said Liam. "We're gonna need all them help we can get, since we know your dad's are super crafty with some things."

"Liam's right, we've got your back. We're pals here and we don't let each other down" said Richie. "Unless we can handle it on our own."

"That part he meant about Lincoln, since he can handle his fate with ease" replied Flat Tire.

Lincoln chuckles. "That is true." then he stops and he sees Trent and Artie handing Lance some cash. "What the heck are you three doing?" This gets the attention of the others.

"Oh, well we all knew that Clyde liked Chloe and so we three came up with the bet and I won the bet, since Clyde went to you for some advice on a date with Chloe" replied Artie.

Lance sighs. "And we made the bet that Clyde would do it on his own and wouldn't ask for your help. So, I guess it's only fair that we pay up now."

"Wait, we were placing bets?" asked Zach.

Clyde chuckles. "Well, hate to break it yo ya Artie, Lance and Trent. But I already planned ahead on what to do for the date, and then I went to Lincoln for the finishing touches to the date plan. So, it's all three of you who won.

Lincoln stands next to Clyde. "Better yet, Clyde won. Since you three were all not right and he was the one who did the start and middle of the date plan by himself and then asked for me for some small help."

They then think about it. "Huh, Linc makes a good point" said Trent.

Clyde chuckles. "Okay guys, I won't take your cash. I wouldn't do that to you guys, let's just not make any bets, unless we tell each other what we're betting on."

"Cool" replied Lance, Artie and Trent. "So, any plans for today now that the whole Clyde's date talk is over?" asked Lance.

"Well, we could spend the day on our bikes, see how the girls are doing or we can have some game time at the arcade or at the Local Net" said Lincoln.

They all look to each other and agree. "Computer shop."

They all make their way to the computer shop on their bikes, and the shop wasn't too far from the Park. Then Clyde looks to Lincoln. "You should tell you're three older sibs about what's happening and that they have nothing to worry about."

Lincoln then sends the text, but before he could even put his phone away he then gets a message from Jordan. '_I wonder how she's been doing._'

Lincoln: _So, how's shopping with your gals at the mall doing beautiful?_

Jordan: _Awesome! No fighting, no bickering and no problems at all! Also, Mollie and Sadie are going to look so cute and adorbs for their date this Saturday? What's happening on your end?_

Lincoln: _Where the heck do I start? Well, Clyde asked me for a last minute help for his date with Chloe on Friday and he already came up with what he should do for the rest of the start of the date and we're gonna be backing him up should his dad's get involved._

Jordan: _Wow! Looks like you're gonna need some backup for that one, I'll be sure to tell the gals and I'm sure they'll wanna help out. Give me more on the details of the whole thing when we meet again, see you later handsome!_

Lincoln: _Goodbye Beautiful, and I'll see you soon too._

Lincoln then puts his phone away and then Trent shows him something on his phone. "Hey Linc, check this out!"

They all gather to see the notification he got on his phone.

"** _ Ghost Labs are coming back to Royal Woods. Looking forward to teaming up with a certain kid and his girl in finding out the mystery of the abandoned Farm outside of Royal Woods. _ **"

"Wow. This is something I should tell my family about, and also Jordan" said Lincoln. He then looks to the others. "So, you guys wanna be part of this?"

They all agree to this, though some of them feel like they don't want to. Who are the ones who agreed to come along? Clyde, Liam, Zach, Trent, Lance and Artie. Rusty wants to stay out of it, he does not wanna get spooked by something he can't touch or feel. Same goes for Richie and Flat Tire.

Now all they have to do is ask Jordan and her gals if they want in, and sure enough they know Jordan and Tabby will wanna do this again, but what about Simon and Stella?

They then se the computer shop and head towards it. "Time to get our League on!" said Lincoln.

Lance, Trent and Artie are excited. "Yeah!" then Trent realizes. "Linc, Jordan's not here. So, we can' fight as five and win as one unless we got someone to play as well."

"Glad I could tag along!" Simon races next to them. "Sup guys? Made it after Sam and I had some rock n' roll jam session time. So, what'd I miss while I was gone, Sam told me from Luna that you and Clyde had this big talk about a girl, was it Chloe?"

Clyde chuckles. "Wow! How many of you guys know about this thing I have for Chloe?"

"All of us" they all reply and laugh and so does Clyde, they are so going to do their best to help Clyde and his Friday Date night with Chloe Curda.

(_Nighttime. The Loud House, Living Room._)

Luna, Leni and Lori are shocked to hear this. "Well, we're proud that you're gonna do this for Clyde and his date and if you need some help, then we can all pitch in and keep his dad's off his back" said Leni.

"We are literally all gonna be part of something we all wanna see, your former best friend with a girl who loves what he loves, sort of" replied Lori. "And it was nice for dad to also reserve something for Clyde and Chloe. They are literally going yo have an awesome date night!"

"Thanks guys, and let's hope they're night can go all according to plan." Lincoln then sees the worried look form Luna. "Sis, you okay there?" Lori and Leni see this, and they know that face.

Luna looks to Lincoln. "Yeah, yeah I am. Lincoln, I am happy that you and your pals are helping Clyde, but I need to know about this whole Ghost thing you're planning to do."

Lincoln understands. "Luna, it's gonna be alright. We've dealt with the paranormal alongside the Klinge brother's last year, and Jordan and some of the others also wanna be involved with the paranormal investigation."

Luna sighs. "I know, it's just that I'm kinda worried about ya and the others. Even though you dudes are gonna have adult supervision, you guys are going toe-to-toe once again with a spirit and this one ain't from the Royal Woods Theater either."

Lincoln knows what she means, even he feels like it's gonna get scary. They have met the lost and nice ghosts of the Royal Woods Theater, but this is a mysterious farm out of town that is abandoned. "Do you wanna come with us?"

Luna looks to Lincoln. "What?"

"Luna, do you wanna come with us? I know you don't want me doing it alone, even though I will have friendly company and I guess I could use some backup from the big sis I am closest too. So, how about it Lunes?"

Luna then hugs Lincoln. "Little bro, I would follow you through the ends of the earth with Jordan to keep you both safe, so sure as heck I ain't gonna let you bust some ghosts alone. _I ain't scared of no ghost_ bro! We have seen an undead ice dragon, and that one is far scary than jump scare from a ghost."

Lincoln smiles. "Glad to have you aboard the whole thing, the investigation to the abandoned farm starts this Wednesday and we have to be ready for the things we have and chances we might need some safety things from the outpost, just to be safe."

Luna kisses his forehead. "Now that is a good pan little bro." They then hug once again and this makes Leni and Lori smile, they know they got this handled.

"Lincoln." They get startled by Lucy who appears out of nowhere. "Can I come?"

Lincoln smiles and breaks away from Luna's hug. "Sure Luce, I did promise we'd take you with the Klinge brothers to a paranormal investigation, and I wanna make that promise a reality. We're gonna need to talk to the rents for this one though."

"Wicked!" Lucy smiles. "You think we can also bring along my friends from the Young Morticians Club too?"

Lincoln thinks about this. "Well, we're going to need only one of them, or two. We don't want to make any negative energy to anger the ghost, or whatever is hiding there. Also, we are not using some trinkets and other things for the whole thing okay?"

"Got it, I think I can work with an EMF and an EVP and other kinds of paranormal interaction gadgets" replied Lucy. "I did my research on the tech and I like em. I'm also planning to bring a special paranormal investigation camera that Rocky brought for me rom Detroit."

Lincoln then hugs Lucy. "Just know, it's gonna be dangerous and I have to make sure you're safe and sound, got it?"

Lucy hugs him back. "Got it, and I'll try not to stray away or try and do something drastic when we do the ghost investigation big brother."

Luna then hugs them both. "And I'll be there to make sure you dudes are safe and sound, big sister and Guardian's promise!"

Leni then speaks. "Group hug!" She and Lori join them in this hug, but then the others join in on this, they too heard about this from the stairs and the dining room and all wish them a good luck for Wednesday and also wanna help with Clyde's date with Chloe.

Rita smiles at this, but then she sees her husband looking nervous, why? Ghost investigation.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Thanks again to Vasmasda1 for this, and coming on the Friday chapter will be the date between Clyde and Chloe, and incoming for the return of the Klinge Brother's which means it'll soon be time for some Ghost Labs action. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/30/20.**


	308. Chapter 308

** _ Chapter 308. _ **

(_August 25, the Loud House._)

Lincoln comes out of the house and he sees his girlfriend, Jordan sitting underneath the tree and with her are Patriot, Valkyrie and the three young eagles. "You're early" said Lincoln as he goes towards her.

Jordan gets up. "Not really, I just arrived way before you opened the door." They then share a small kiss. Then they hear some clanking sounds and look to the old cantankerous man living next door.

"Hey Mr. Grouse, what's going on?" asked Lincoln. He then sees the tarp covered object. "Is that a car?"

"Huh? Oh, sure is. This old car of mine have been together for so long, and she's the very same one on how I got the missis with me. The issue I got now, is that I don't know what to do with her anymore. There's no room in the garage for her to stay in" replied Mr. Grouse.

"Maybe you can find someone to buy her off your hands, someone might wanna keep her" replied Jordan. "Though, it does depend on the car's species and how old she is."

"Huh, you got a point there kid." Mr. Grouse then hears his phone ringing. "Oh, gotta take this call. Later kids." He goes back into his house as Lincoln and Jordan wav to him.

Lincoln and Jordan then hop onto their bikes and they see Simon and Stella coming towards them. "Hey guys, ready to meet up with some pals from Royal Woods?" asked Lincoln.

"You might wanna think about what you just said Linc." Stella points to the red four door car coming towards the, and coming out is Ronnie Anne, Sid and Adelaide.

"Hey guys!" said Ronnie Anne and Sid. "We came here as soon as we could for some hang out time" said Ronnie Anne. They all hop out of the car. "And we brought some company."

Also coming out of the car is Nikki, Sameer, Casey and Laird. "We brought the skate board club!" said Sid. "I hope that's okay with you guys."

Jordan chuckles. ""No problem at all Sid. I thought the skate board club doesn't start till you guys get back to school?"

"Sid likes to come up with the club early and we are so pumped for the making of the Cesar Chavez Academy's newest club in Great Lake City!" said Nikki.

Adelaide goes to Lincoln. "Are Lola and Lana home?"

"They are, go have fun and enjoy the wall built sea aquarium" replied Lincoln. Adelaide is shocked to hear this and heads into the house, she opens the door and passes by Lucy. "Wow! There is an aquarium in here! Cool!"

Sid is confused and she looks to Lincoln. "What the heck was that all about?"

Lincoln and Jordan chuckle. "Just something that we installed after our parents came back from their one week stay in Hawaii, but we can check that out later." Lincoln then looks to Bobby. "Lori is at dad's restaurant working, also Carol is there and tons of customers."

Bobby goes back into his car. "Thanks little loud, have fun Nini and don't cause any trouble." He then drives off the restaurant of Lynn Loud Sr.

They wave and watch as Bobby drives off. "So, Bobby got himself a car and isn't using the one your mom uses?" asked Simon.

"He did, he won it at the High n' Buy after he answered the right number of pieces of candy in the jar" replied Ronnie Anne. "He said he once ate lots of candy in a jar of the exact same size, which mom is getting suspicions on who ate all the candy when he was 11."

"Cool, so skaters park?" asked Lincoln.

They all have their skateboards ready. "Let's shred!" Laird then puts on his helmet. "And this time, I don't need to worry, because now I know how to hit the brakes! Yes! No more aching body sores."

They all make their way to the skater's park. Lincoln, Jordan, Simon and Stella on their bikes and Ronnie Anne and Sid with their pals on their skateboards and high above them are the eagles which Casey notices. "Hey, where's the Sea Eagle at?"

"Bullet went off with Luna to Sam's house for some jam sessions, Michelle is also with them to see how well they're performing. They got a gig this Saturday" replied Lincoln.

(_Royal Woods Skater's Park._) - _Yup, they renamed it because the last name was too long_.

They make their stop and see the place. Ronnie Anne takes a deep breathe. "Ah! The smell of some good old skate boards, roller blades and bikes."

Sid smells the air. "I don't smell anything. All I smell are hotdogs and burritos." They all see a food truck, and then a Shawarma food truck arrives. "Looks like we got lunch. Yum!"

Lincoln then looks around. "There they are!" They all ride towards they're other friends on their bikes. Liam, Zach, Rusty, Polly, Flat Tire and Richie. "Hey guys, looks like some of us are here, but where the heck are the others at?"

"They had their own plans, so let's get this hang out started!" said Rusty. He has his bike and so do the others, though Polly is on her roller skates.

"Am I the only one with roller skates?" asked Polly.

"Not for long!" They see Christina arrive on roller skates of her own. "Hey guys."

They're all shocked to see this. "What the what?! When did you have roller skates and when can you roller skate?" asked Jordan.

Christina chuckles. "Well, I guess I dabbled in some roller skating back when I was 9. Kept it a secret for some time and didn't touch them until now. Glad I showed up when I didn't have any plans."

Polly smiles seeing this. "Whoa yeah! Looks like I got me a new member to the Middle School Girl's Roller Derby team! Awesome!"

Christina chuckles nervously. "I don't know if that's my thing Polly. Not the booty hitting type."

"Meh, you'll get around eventually" replied Polly. "Now come on dudes! Let's ride and trick this joint!" She heads off towards the half pipes and they all just watch her.

Lincoln smirks. "Yup, she's just like Lynn, sort of." They all follow her and watch as Polly and Christina roller skate around and show them some cool tricks.

The others are watching them perform these sick and wicked tricks. "So, what news from your returning pals and gals from their vacations?" asked Ronnie Anne.

They then tell them about what they all did. Trent and Kat in Hawaii, Artie and Cookie in Miami, Joy and Lance in Paris, Zach and Giggles in Clowning Camp, Polly tells them what she did with Rusty and Rocky on Detroit, and Clyde when he went to baking camp and telling them that he has a date with Chloe Curda this Friday, and the shocking cherry on top of it all, the new relationship between Mollie and Sadie when they came back from Alaska.

"Wow! They're just like us!" said Sid as she hugs Ronnie Anne. "Sort of."

Ronnie Anne chuckles. "Never knew Mollie was that kinda gal, so unexpected!"

"Looks like we got two gals who have gals and could be hanging out with some gal talk time" said Nikki. "Was that weird of me to say?"

"So, where are Sadie and Mollie anyway?" asked Sameer.

"Not here, they're spending some time apart by hanging out with their family. Mollie is with her parents checking out the mall and Sadie and her family are at the airport waiting for her grandparents to arrive" replied Jordan. "They have a date this Saturday."

"Wow, and that's right after Clyde and his date with Chloe" said Laird.

"Speaking of which, are you guys gonna help him out with his date?" asked Casey.

"We are, all of us" replied Simon. "One thing we know about Clyde, are his dad's. We're going to help keep an eye out for when they try and follow and interfere with their date together."

"We have the whole plan setup and we have the tools and everything we need for whatever happens, thanks to Linc and his friends from that allied base out of town" replied Richie.

"Even the gals are in on this, there is no way they are gonna make the one awesome night between Clyde and Chloe go down in flames, or sink in the water" replied Jordan. This makes them all chuckle and Zach thinks that he should use this kind of joke next time when he has a gig with Giggles.

"Not just that, but Lincoln's sisters (_Well some of them_) are also gonna help us out. Clyde is a friend to the louds since Linc and he first met, and they wanna see how far he can go with this new relationship since the last one with Penelope was a total disaster" replied Stella.

"If all else is going' south real fast, then we have a backup plan set and ready, though some of them others might now know, so we're goin to have to speak to them next time" said Liam.

"We've got his back and we wanna see how Clyde can show Chloe a good time, from what Lincoln heard, he asked her about the date last night when they were talking over the phone" replied Richie.

"Clyde said he was so nervous at first, but then he sucked up some courage and asked her out and it all worked out smoothly" said Lincoln. "And he has his plan all figured out."

"Wow! Looks like you guys got your week occupied and I hope Clyde can make his date night awesome with Chloe" replied Ronnie Anne. "Where are they anyway?"

"Clyde said he was going to check on the suit he's wearing and then do another background check on the cooking utensils places around the mall" replied Zach.

"Chloe is with her baby sister, and is helping her with a gig she has tonight" said Jordan. "Turns out, her baby sister is one wicked cool DJ. Luna wants to meet her one day."

"Wow! Chloe sounds like a cool girl, sure wish we could all meet her. I could only guess she was excited to meet Clyde's pals from Royal Woods" said Nikki.

"She was, and she was more excited to be part of the crew of friends we got and all things seem to be doing well for all of us" replied Lincoln.

Sid then tells them all something. "I still have a crush on Lincoln."

"We know Sid." They all reply. "You really do like my boyfriend don't you?" chuckled Jordan.

"Sorry, he's just so awesome and kind and caring and sensitive when it comes to his feelings, kinda like Ronnie Anne. Even though she has a tough side, deep down she's a big softie to her friends, family and loved ones" replied Sid.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne nervously chuckle at that. "Wow. So what, a kiss on the lips would make your day?" asked Lincoln.

Sid blushes. "Maybe, but I know it's not in my jurisdiction. I know those are Jordan's explored peaks and I would never place my flag down."

This makes Jordan chuckle. "Ya darn right on that one Chang."

Lincoln is confused and chuckles and so do the others. "So Lincoln is now categorized as a landmark? Or a mountain for explorations?" asked Stella.

"Wait, I thought Ronnie Anne placed her mark on Lincoln last year?" asked Richie.

"She did, but she didn't plant it deep enough" replied Jordan as she kisses Lincolns' cheek. "Unlike me, I have been saving my flag and marked it down with passion and full devotion." She then passionately kisses Lincoln and when she departs from the kiss, Lincoln faints into a love daze.

"Wow. Looks like Mt. Linc is crumbling, crumbling down like an avalanche" chuckled Simon. But then Stella Passionately kisses him and when she let's go he is now in a love daze.

"And now Mt. Simon is crumbling, gosh you look so cute like this" giggled Stella, she then let's his head rest on her lap. Jordan and Stella high five and the others chuckle.

Then Sid grabs Ronnie Anne and passionately kisses her, but she doesn't faint. "Ha! Nice try Chang. But I ain't gonna pass out like Loud and Sharp."

Sid chuckles. "Worth a shot. Though, the next time can I kiss Lincoln on his cheek? He's just so cute!"

Jordan chuckles. "To see my man in a love daze like the other times. Sure, but not on the lips."

"What the heck are we even talking about anymore?" asked Casey. They all chuckle. "This seems like a slumber party talk than a normal hang out."

"Pretty much." Christina and Polly stop what they're doing and go to them. "So, who's up next for their own tricks?" asked Polly.

Ronnie Anne, Sid, Nikki, Casey, Sameer and Laird head on next with their skateboards.

"So, who here is stoked about tomorrow?" asked Liam.

Ronnie Anne does some tricks on her skateboard. "What? What's happening tomorrow?" She then passes by Sid and high five each other and then to the others.

"We're going to go to the abandoned farm out of town to join a paranormal investigation alongside the ghost Labs guys!" replied Jordan.

"What?! I know those guys!" said Laird as he catches some sick air. "I've watched their shows, except for one due to me being homeschooled and stuff, but they are so awesome! And at times, it gets kinda scary."

"We're gonna be joining them again for another round, well some of us are" replied Simon. They look to the ones who don't plan to go. Rusty, Richie and Flat Tire.

"Sorry, just not in the mood to be spooked. I mean my little bro liking the Goth thing is enough for me" said Rusty. "And a ghost is something I don't wanna face."

"I kinda have a slight fear for them, and after seeing about the Giant Undead Ice Dragon was a bit too much for me, okay so the ghost thing might be worse for me" replied Richie.

"I just don't have the time to be part of the Ghost Lab thing" said Flat Tire. "I'm gonna help my uncle at his bike shop, he said that something has been sneaking in the vents, and as it turns out they're raccoons and opossums and a lot of them. Hey Linc, you think your sister Lana can help out?"

Lincoln gets up from being in the love daze. "What? Oh, well I would have to ask her, but I'm sure she'll wanna be part of it. Gotta ask my parents though."

Just then they see Leni walk into the skate park. "Linc, what the heck is your big sister doing here? Also she brought snacks" said Stella. They see she has a brown paper bag.

Lincoln gets up and goes to her. "Leni? What the heck are you doing here?"

"Hey guys, also here." Leni hands them the brown paper bag. "I thought you all might like something to eat while being here." She then sees Ronnie Anne, Sid and the others. "Hi guys."

"Hey Leni!" said Ronnie Anne as she skates by Nikki. "So, what brings the fashion loud in a skate park?"

"Oh right, well I came back from my job at the mall and I need to know where Jenny Mulligan is. It's really important" replied Leni. She looks to Jordan. "Is she around?"

"Sorry Leni, Jenny is helping her auntie at the TV station. Why do you ask?" asked Jordan.

Leni sits between Lincoln and Stella. "There was this incident a few days ago at Reiningers. It involved this mean rich snobby girl and her friends, and they were so mean! They were rude to Fiona and made Mrs. Carmichael trip and almost drop the special new fashion line we got. I wanna know who they are and make sure we don't have to deal with them again, even though we did ban them from the store."

They're all shocked to hear this. "Wow. Well, this is unexpected news" said Sid. They stopped with they're skateboarding.

"You got a picture of them?" asked Lincoln.

Leni nods. "They're pics are at Reiningers, we got them from the cameras to keep an eye on them should they come back, we also gave a heads up to the other businesses in the mall and word will go around town to be wary of them. They are so mean!"

"Sounds like we got ourselves some trouble in the place" said Liam.

"And we thought having old enemies coming back was hard, this got worse, sorta" said Simon. He woke up from his love daze.

Lincoln and Jordan think about this. "Leni, avoid them and keep an eye out for when they do comeback, if so then report their whereabouts so everyone else can be cautious" replied Lincoln.

"Okay, thanks Linky." She then hugs her little brother and he hugs her back.

"So, who wants to show off their bike moves?" asked Sid.

They gate to their bikes and Leni lets go of the hug from Lincoln and decides to stay and watch them and also keep an eye out on Lincoln should he gets hurt.

"So Leni, any guys you got on your mind lately?" asked Nikki.

"Well, I have a crush on Chaz still and I do plan to see him again on a hang out in High School" replied Leni. "But I don't know yet, I need to make sure I find the Mr. Right for me."

Rusty then does some sick tricks on his bike with no hands. "The guy has to be someone who understands you and cam make you happy, and can balance between friends and the lover and does his best to protect and be sensitive."

They all stop and look to Rusty. "What? I learned that from Polly's cousins."

"Not wrong, my cousins are good with love advice and they have lovers, one of them is a girl and has a girlfriend. Shocker am I right?" said Polly.

Lincoln chuckles. "Looks like we're all going through some awesome and unexpected changes."

"At least Rusty won't get beaten up for bad girl advice anymore" said Zach. They all chuckle at that, Rusty sighs and then he also chuckles. He's glad his old self is gone and he's a new Rusty Spokes.

While they all have some fun, a limo drives by and Leslie and her friends are all upset. "Ugh! The nerve of the mall, half the locations there banned us! Just for having some fun!"

"They just don't know how to have fun! Lame dorks of this town" said Chastity.

"They are all a bunch of dorks who have no class, unlike us" said Hope.

"There has to be some fun places around here, unlike the lame pizzeria and arcade" said Gretchen.

"Not much, but there is this place called Lynn's Table" said Regina.

"Forget it, they'll probably kick us out anyway! The nerve of those people!" said Karen.

"Chin up girls, Middle School is right around the corner and soon we will show them how to have fun and that we're awesome and pretty as we were when we ruled Tuscola" said Leslie.

They all agreed to that one.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Again thanks to Ninjatana Warrior for the creation of the OC girls and coming up, Ghost Labs comes back to Royal Woods! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 7/30/20 – 7/31/20.**


	309. Chapter 309

** _ Chapter 309 _ **

(_August 26. Late in the afternoon. The Loud House._)

Lincoln, Lucy and Luna come out of the house, and they are set and ready for what they're about to do for the day, or better yet, the night!

"Okay, so we have some things from the allied outpost that can also help with the paranormal investigation which have all been designed and made by FutureTech" said Lincoln.

They look to the small tech they have. "This looks kinda futuristic and more compact, you think the ghost labs guys got the equipment too?" asked Luna.

"I'm pretty sure they did. Jordan's Godfather said he would deliver it them personally at the location we have to meet them" replied Lincoln. He then looks to Lucy who is looking at her little black colored EVP and EMF devices. "You okay there little sis?"

"Sigh. Yeah, I just never thought I'd use something like these little gadgets before. Normally i would do a séance and speak to the dead, but this is new and I wanna see how well it can work for me" replied Lucy. "Also, I am kinda nervous."

Lincoln goes towards her. "Luce, I can tell you're nervous about doing this. We're about to go into a haunted place, that was untouched for a long, long time and we're about to go face-to-face with a paranormal thing that might either be friendly or not, but you don't have to worry Luce. We have the pros from ghost labs and your big sis and bro to be there for you."

Lucy smiles and she hugs Lincoln. "Thanks Lincoln, I needed that." Luna also joins in the hug, and soon the rest of the family comes out to see them out.

"We hope you guys can be safe, but we know you're all gonna be safe with the pros with you" said Rita. "And try to keep an eye on each other and your friends, we don't know what's gonna happen out there."

"We know mom, we got it all covered." Lincoln then sees the eagles looking at them. "You guys have to stay here, we don't want the spirit to be violent and attack you guys, plus we can handle this."

The eagles nod, and then they see Lynn Sr wasn't there with them. "Has anyone seen dad?" asked Lana.

Lori sighs. "You guys know how dad is with ghost stuff and spooky things. He's probably still at his restaurant and there for a reason, and not just because he has to make it clean for an upcoming bachelor party tomorrow."

Leni goes over and hugs her siblings. "Stay safe and stay together. Whatever happens, do not stray away and leave each other alone. This is Linky's second time and Luna first time, but for Lucy … I have no idea."

"I've dealt with common spirits in the cemeteries and Great Grandma Harriet more than 50 times, and this marks 51, so I'm used to it" replied Lucy.

"So, where do you guys have to meet the Ghost Labs Team at?" asked Luan.

"The park, the rest of our friends will also be there" replied Lincoln. He then checks his watch. "We should get going now." They all nod and say they're goodbyes and best wishes to them and head into Luna's car and they drive off. Michelle seemed very concerned about them going and she did try to reason with them to let her tag along, but they told her they got this.

"You they're gonna be okay out there?" asked Lola.

"Definitely, Linc can handle this. He has been through so many things, and he has faced a ghost in the Royal Woods Theater, and he and the others can ace this like pros" said Lynn Jr.

"Let's literally hope so" replied Lori. They all head back into the house, unknown to them that some strange shadowed apparition sees this from the dining room window and then fades, it then appears outside and fades again. Almost like the figure is following them.

(_5:30 PM. Ketcham Park._)

Luna's car makes it to their destination and she looks around the park and then they see them, they spot the Bus used by the team known as "_Everyday Paranormal_" They then drive towards the bus and stop next to it and come out.

They also see Sam's car and Peter Harris's Guardian Tank there. With them are: Clyde, Simon, Stella, Liam, Tabby, Zach, Lance, Trent, Artie and Jordan. Also there are two of Lucy's friends from the Young Mortician's Club: Haiku and Persephone, wait what? That's it? Just them?

Lucy goes to her two friends. "Where are the others? I thought the rest of them would be here."

"They had other things to do, but they do hope we have a time of our lives when we do this investigation with the paranormal" said Persephone.

"Most of the things they're doing tonight is spending time with their family, in which they defy to do the most and really wanted to go, but they know from Lucy's experience that family matters and that they wish to see their own family's through with what they do to spend time" replied Haiku.

"Wow. Now that is deep" replied Lucy.

"Looks like we're all here and we're locked and loaded for whatever paranormal happens" said Lincoln.

"I know that this is gonna be way better that AARGH!" said Clyde. "I already know the show was a fake, but these guys are the legit peeps who know how to handle the things paranormal."

"This is gonna be so awesome, and my granny was hoping I would be able to bring back some footage of the paranormal investigation we do" said Stella.

"No way in heck am I leaving my little bro to deal with some ghosts" said Sam as she ruffles her little brother's hair. "Also, even though there are some pros in the area, mom and dad don't want him to be there alone unless I'm with him, and I just hope we don't run into anything scary."

"Sure shame them others couldn't come with us, maybe we can show them what we do when we're done finished tonight" said Liam. "And I am a bit happy where we're going is a farm, an old abandoned haunted farm of mystery and paranormal."

"Just remember guys, this is not the Royal Woods Theater, this is a place we haven't been to and could be way different for whatever we go toe-to-toe with" said Tabby.

"Let's go and see what we can find in that place" said Artie. Just then the doors to the Ghost Lab Bus opens and coming out are the same crew from the last time they met them.

The Klinge Brother's Barry and Brad, and with them is the rest of the team: Katie Burr, Steve Harris, Steve Hock, Cory Lamey and Ashlee Hillhouse

"Well, well. If it ain't the good eagle champs, back here if the town and ready to do some more action. Glad to see you kids" said Barry who shakes their hands.

"We know about what you guys did and what ya'll have been through and we are impressed and we were also given some new gear and it is very impressive, thanks for the donation" said Brad.

"You're welcome, though this isn't our tech it belongs to some friendly companies of ours, also we thought you guys could use some new tech for the whole Ghost Labs" said Lincoln.

"Still a good thing for us, the new computers and equipment will help us out for future ghost investigations to come" said Steve Hock.

"Also, we brought some of our pals to also be part of this" said Jordan.

"That's okay with us, we know you guys must've told them some of the stuff you guys did and we're glad to have some extra company, which means we're gonna have to keep an eye on the rest of you for the whole investigation so no one gets hurt" said Ashlee.

"So, let's get this thing started" said Corey. They all get into the Ghost Labs bus and see the new computers and the gear being setup and ready and they see some files from their next paranormal investigation. They even see the bus's interior seems bigger, which means they got a new bus.

"So, before we start reading the files. We're gonna have to divide some of you from the investigation to the Ghost Lab's HQ. So, who wants to stay here and man with Steve Hock and Steve Harris?" asked Brad.

Peter Harris, Zach, Lance, Trent and Artie raise they're hands. "Okay, so I guess the rest of you guys can come with us through the whole thing" said Barry.

Lincoln looks to those who volunteered for the bus HQ. "Why are you guys just staying in the bus? I thought you wanted to be in the whole thing."

"Yeah, Kat and the others don't want us getting hurt. They fear for what we might face" replied Trent Nervously. Artie and Lance also agree.

"I've had my fair share of lots of weird stuff, I think my skills on surveillance can help out. Not much different from alien watching" said Zach. "Plus, I could learn a lot from this new computer tech stuff."

"I just wanna be here to check on things and make sure the new tech is working like a charm and I don't think I can handle going face-to-face with any ghost, got my fair share once and I do not wanna talk about it" replied Peter Harris. Okay, so what the heck is he hiding?

"That's cool guys, looks like we got our monitoring team and our front line team" said Lincoln.

"Okay then, now that we have that covered, let's see what we might be dealing with." Brad and Barry then show them the files, all of them take a look at the files and Brad reads one of them. "Alright, so this one is from a police officer who went to check on the old farm to see what was wrong with it."

"_Running a normal checkup on this old farm for the Mayor, and then all of a sudden I see this figure through the window of a man in a cowboy hat and so I called out to him and no one replied. I went inside and tried to search, but found nothing. There was a cold chill in the air and I was getting the feeling of being watched, and then I heard footsteps and opened the door and saw nothing and no one._"

"Well, looks like his day was made and he must've been spooked too" said Peter Harris.

"We have another one from a local city inspector" said Corey, he then reads what it says.

"_Just coming over to check on the place after Mayor Davis sent an officer to look into it. I went into the door, but it didn't open, and so I took the back door and that didn't open and then I felt like someone was pushing me. So I look around and saw no one who pushed me, but then the door opened on its own and started to close and open and close and open and so I left._"

"Looks like some ghost doesn't like people snooping around his property" said Tabby.

Liam scoffs. "I get the feeling too, I would hate folks trying to get near our farm and take it."

Then Brad reads the last report. "Okay, so this one is from Mayor Davis and Officer Schoffner. They then realized this could be bad. "This is the report from the officer herself."

"_The Mayor and I were going towards the farm house, but as we entered the place we felt this sudden chill in the air and a heaviness. As we go through the living room, we heard someone coughing and we felt as if there was someone with us in the room and then we entered the kitchen and saw the cabinets all open and dripping mud water and then we took our leave and when we looked back we felt as if someone was watching us and that someone does not like people like us._"

They all remained silent from that report. "Wow. So, that's why the Mayor didn't wanna talk or come by for a visit last week at the base, damn that must've been scary for her and Officer Schoffner" said Peter Harris.

"So, either we're going to face an angry farmer ghost, or some other being in there" said Katie.

"Only one way to find out, let's get going folks" said Brad.

Some of them stay in the bus, while the others get back into their cars and tank and they head away from Ketcham Park and make their way to the outskirts of town.

But they have no clue, that someone, or something is following them from the shadows.

Then Jordan looks to her godfather and one of the Ghost Lab members. "Are you two related?"

Peter Harris and Steve Harris look to each other and then to Jordan. "No." Yeah, this is one thing they'll look into for next time.

(_5:44 PM. Somewhere around the border._)

They arrive to their destination and park their rides and get out. They see lots of open spaces and the forest is far from the abandoned farm and that it nears the old sign of the town that hasn't been removed in years, and it seems no car drives down this road anymore.

"Looks like old fashion still runs this joint" said Simon. "Now we know why the mayor would wanna have this whole area be renovated, it needs a new look otherwise this'll be the one place in town with no purpose at all."

They look to the abandoned farm house. "Wow. Just looking at it is giving me the chills, and it's still noon and not nighttime yet" said Artie.

"Alright, so we deploy the electronic nets, after some dinner." Steve Hock shows them that they have five boxes of Pizza and some drinks. "Let's get something into our stomachs and then we can head on to cast our electronic nets."

"Oh yeah, now we're talkin'!" said Luna. They all go over and grab a slice and some drinks and they look onto the old farm they have to investigate. Then Brad asks them.

"We heard about this rumor on social media about a Giant Skeleton Ice Dragon that was in your town. What's that all about?" The rest of the team look to Lincoln and Jordan.

Lincoln chuckles. "Sorry guys, but that is a trade secret and no way in heck can we tell anyone else."

Lucy and her two friends Haiku and Persephone look onto the farm house and have a strange and upsetting feeling, but Lucy feels like something else is with them, but is not from the farm house,.

(_7:55 PM, outside the Farm House._)

The team has casted their electronic nets and it's now night fall and everything is dark, except for some lights they left around the bus and cars.

Everyone comes out of the bus and have their gear with them, from Cameras to EVP's and EMF's. This is the time to see whether this place is haunted, or it could be just an elaborate trick of the human mind.

"Alright so we all got our assigned areas and partner's right?" asked Brad. They all nod. "Good, let's go." They all make their way to the abandoned farm house and do their investigation.

(_Second Floor._)

Brad, Luna, Lincoln, Jordan, Lucy, Haiku and Persephone, at the main halls and now making their way into the main bedroom of the house. They look around for any signs that someone was there.

(_Ground level interior of the house._)

Barry, Ashlee, Sam, Simon and Stella are in the hallways that lead to the front door and to the kitchen, dining room, living room and staircase to the second floor and they check on all the cameras.

(_Outside of the house._)

Corey, Katie, Clyde, Liam and Tabby are walking at the backyard of the house, and they can see the light coming from inside the house, which means they can also see those upstairs.

While the others are back at the Ghost Labs bus and checking on the cameras and EVP recordings, they can see what the team sees through their headband cameras, they will report to the team on what they find.

(_7:59 PM. Second Floor, interior of the house, master bedroom._)

"Okay, so something made footsteps in here from the cops report" said Brad as he looks around with his camera. "Whatever was up here, better make a sign for us."

They remain silent and wait for anything. Then they hear small footsteps coming from the hallway. Lincoln gets his walkie talkie. "Clyde, was that you and the guys making footsteps down there?"

"_Negative, we're in the dining room and sitting on the chairs, we haven't moved in three minutes._"

"Something's here guys" said Haiku. She looks to the mirror and then to the main hall door with her camera and flashlight. "Whatever it is, is coming into the room now." They can hear the footsteps coming closer, and they see nothing at the doorway coming, not even a shadow.

Brad shines his camera around and then use the EVP, and just in time, the footsteps have stopped. "Whoever you are, tell us what you're doing here?" They receive no reply. "Do you live here?"

"Is this your home?" asked Jordan as she looks to the bed.

"Are you alone in this house?" asked Lincoln. He stands close to Luna and looks around with his camera.

"What happened to you in this place?" asked Luna, she pulls her brother close and looks around.

"We're not here to harm you, we just wish to know why you wouldn't let anyone change the landscape of the area" said Persephone.

"We understand that you might be hurt, give us a sign that you are here" said Lucy. They receive no response, but then the desk near the bed shifts a bit. "You guys saw that, right?"

"Is that you just now?" asked Brad. "Did you move the desk?" But no response, then they feel a sudden drop in the temperature. "Whoa. It just got cold."

"Something is in here with us, and I don't think it's a bad spirit." Haiku continues to pan her camera around and she walks by the mirror, but they receive nothing. After a few minutes of no responses, they make their way out.

"Let's go and check out the guest bedroom" said Brad.

(_8:10 PM. Living room._)

The team downstairs haven't gotten anything, so they go to the living room for anything there. Barry, Ashlee, Sam, Simon and Stella are now looking to the old farm style living room. They see the old TV that doesn't work and the large red couch and red arm chair. They seem to be the only things in the living room, no pictures and no other knick knacks anywhere.

"Okay, so let's try here" said Ashlee as she places her EVP down and EMF. "Is there anyone in here?" But they receive no sound. "If you are here, then tell us what are you still doing here?"

They receive no response. "Are you a male or a female?" asked Stella as she looks to the empty display case. The dust has made the whole thing look almost white in color and the wood has rotten away.

"What happened to you in this land? What's your story?" asked Simon as he looks to the old TV. "Wow. This thing is so old fashioned."

"We don't mean to be rude or any harm, we just need to know who you are" said Ashlee.

"Are you alone?" asked Sam. She walks near Simon and she points her flashlight to the window.

Barry then sees the EMF meter spiking to green dots and then back to red. "Whoa." He looks around. "Was that you? If so, then do that again?" they all see the EMF meter spiking once more.

"Looks like we're not alone down here" said Ashlee. Then the arm chair shifts a bit and they all point they're cameras. "You guys saw that right?" They all nod.

Then Stella looks out the window and she can see Clyde, Corey, Katie, Liam and Tabby walking out there. Then she sees something, someone else is with them. "Guys, who's that?"

They also look out the window and Barry use the walkie talkie to Corey. "Guys, someone is right behind you."

The ones outside turn around and see no one, the figure has vanished. "_We don't' see anyone?_" They then see the outside group looking at them from the window. "_What did it look like?_" asked Corey.

"Like an older woman with black hair and she was wearing an old fashioned dress and what looked like a pearl necklace, she looked kinda familiar too" replied Simon. The others also agreed on what they saw.

"_Well whatever it is, it's gone now. We haven't gotten a single thing from our EVP's. I think we should check on what we've found back at the lab_" replied Katie.

"Good, we'll call the others and tell them" said Barry. They make their way to the main hall and contact the upstairs team.

(_8:22 PM. Outside._)

As the outside team heads back to the bus, Clyde stops and turns around with his camera and EVP. "Hello? Anyone there?" But there's nothing and no one. Then the others go to him.

"Something wrong Clyde?" asked Liam.

"I thought someone was behind me, I felt it and now it's gone" replied Clyde. They look around and see no sighs of animal markings or any footprints.

"Whatever it was, we might've caught it on the camera or the EVP" said Corey. "Let's get going." They make they're way back to the bus, they do run into the indoor team as well.

(_8:35 PM. Ghost Lab Bus._)

They finish processing what they found and they all gather to know what it is. Brad and Barry also received a fax about what Mayor Davis has been scooping up from the town's old files.

"Well, this has been a fun night and no trouble at all" said Lucy. "But we did feel some odd things."

"No kidding, we saw the arm chair move on its own and we saw some figure following the outdoors crew" replied Sam. "Whatever it was, looked familiar."

"And now I think it's time we looked into the whole thing even further" said Barry, he looks to the surveillance crew. "Show us what we got guys."

"Okay, so the cameras all over the place didn't catch anything inside. But when you guys came back and we started processing, we got something on the EVP's from your small session upstairs" said Steve Harris. They then play to them what they got from the upstairs team:

Barry: Whoever you are, tell us what you're doing here? – _Home ……. Living_ \- Do you live here? \- …. _Yes …… Mine …… Home_.

Jordan: Is this your home? – _Yes ….. L-Long time …… Family ….._

Lincoln: Are you alone in this house? – _No …… Something ….. Living …. W-With me ……. Family._

Luna: What happened to you in this place? – _Shot ….. Sister ….. With me ……. Happy …… To see ….. All of you._

Persephone: We're not here to harm you, we just wish to know why you wouldn't let anyone change the landscape of the area – _Like ….. No ….. No one ….. Touch home …… Family …… Only ……_

Lucy: We understand that you might be hurt, give us a sign that you are here – The desk moves and then the faint sound of someone coughing - You guys saw that, right?

Brad: Is that you just now? Did you move the desk? – _Yes ……. See you ….. Mirror ….. Family …. Only._

They are all shocked at the response they got. "Whoa! Now that was spooky" said Brad.

"We know, we had the same response when we were processing this stuff" said Trent,

"The ghost is not alone and said sister, you think the ghost is a boy?" asked Jordan.

"Not quite sure and said something about family when asked about the renovations to the land" replied Lincoln. "I think the ghost will only let the living family make the choice, and no one else."

"Did the ghost say something about a mirror?" asked Persephone.

"Which brings us to this." Steve Hock then show them the footage from when Haiku was panning her camera around. they could see a shadow figure passing past the hallways and into the room above the ceiling and then when she pans by the mirror, they see the shadow figure again only this time they see a cowboy hat on it.

They all look to Haiku who is shocked. "I … I got the ghost, on camera! Wow! He was right behind me! I'm sure it was a male, look at the size."

"Dude, look like the spirit is cowboy in looks and could be a grown man, and looks like he doesn't mean any harm. He might've lived in the house, but what about his sister though?" said Luna.

"And now for the ground level team from downstairs!" Artie pushes the play button so they can all hear what the ground team had on their EVP sessions.

Ashlee: Is there anyone in here? – _Yes ….. Nice to see …… New people. Hello._ \- If you are here, then tell us what are you still doing here? – _Sandra …… Sandra, Willard ….. Sister …. Of family._

Stella: Are you female? – _Yes …. You're …..All nice …. Glad to see ….. People._

Simon: What happened to you in this land? What's your story? – _Lived here ….. Shot by …. Bad people …… Came to get pay …… Killed us._ \- Wow. This thing is so old fashioned – _Family loved ….TV ….. Belonged to ….. Father._

Ashlee: We don't mean to be rude or any harm, we just need to know who you are – _We're okay ……. Living ….. Happily …… Happy to see …… New family ……. So happy ……_

Sam: Are you alone? – _With brother ……. Upstairs …… Talking to family ……_ _Look out window. _– and then the EMF meter spikes.

"Now that has got to be the most fluent and clearest of any EVP we have ever had!" said Barry. "And she gave us her name too!"

"She actually responded" said Stella in shock. "Whoa! I just got goosebumps! My granny is so going to be shocked by this!"

"She seemed so nice to see us and she said that her brother is upstairs is talking to family, but what does that mean by talking to family?" asked Simon.

"Sandra Willard, her last name sounds kinda familiar, but from where and who?" asked Lincoln.

"Before we can get to that, and the footage and EVP from Clyde, read the files that Mayor Davis sent us" said Peter Harris. Brad then puts on the screen the files from what Mayor Davis found out.

"_The farm house and land belonged to the Willard Family, which has been with them since 1801. The land and farm has been passed down through generations of family, until the year 1969 came and things went dark real fast. The ones who were living in the house at that time are: Jeremy Willard and his wife Stacy Willard, both were old of age and they have two children who were grown-ups and stayed with them on the farm: Thomas Willard and Eliza Willard._"

"_The farm had issues with a company that has been trying to hound them for the land, the last name of the rival family is McCann. When the Willard's refused to sell, they were brutally murdered by some goons sent by the McCann family, the children fought their hardest, but they couldn't keep it going. They stayed in the house and protected it a week after their parents have passed away. The goons were eventually arrested and were found guilty for murder and the McCann family who made this vile plan were also sent to jail, and out of town and into Hazeltucky for a long, long time._"

"_But the remainder of the McCann family have been trying to regain the trust of the town, so they were reduced from a land selling/buying company to a sewage running plant, they donated lots of cash to the lands they have desecrated and owed the Willard family tons of money for all the schemes they have been trying to set upon the Willard's, the payment is approximately 25,500 dollars, but the cash has been held by the McCann's, since there was no one to claim the money._"

The mayor also left a message that the cash is in the Mayor's office and has been waiting in the vault got any descendant of the Willard family to claim it. But no one ever came to get that cash.

They then look to Lincoln, Luna and Lucy who were not happy. "Willard?! That's the last name of our grandpa!" said Luna.

The Ghost Labs Team were shocked. "What?!"

"Huh, I think I recall that your grandpa has the last name and also to the fact he has a mom who also bears the last name. Which means this farm house and land belongs to him and you guys!" said Sam.

"Whoa! My mind is so blown right now!" said Zach. "Which means the cash from the Mayor's Office belongs to you guys, well to your grandpa to be specific and you guys have to tell him about the cash."

"And the McCann's were the ones who did this, all of this" said Peter Harris with disappointment. "What a bunch of dark and twisted monsters of a family, looks like we know where Chandler got the bad bone part from the bloodline."

Jordan and the others can tell this was not making Lincoln, Luna and Lucy happy at all, they now have an even greater reason to fully hate that last name and the boy who is the descendant of them. This is a locked and loaded rivalry and it's only gonna get worse.

"So, what about what I got?" asked Clyde.

"This one will shock you guys" said Zach. He then shows them the footage that Stella got from the window.

When they take a look, they are shocked to see the figure that has been following Clyde, Corey, Katie, Liam and Tabby. "Is that a full body apparition?" asked Barry.

"You caught a full body apparition on your camera!" said Ashlee. "Wow! But why does she look so familiar? Like an older version of Lincoln's little sister?"

Lucy looks to the footage and is shocked. "No, it can't be! Great Grandma Harriet?!"

They all look to Lucy. Luna goes to her little Goth sister. "Hold the phone Luce, you're telling us that this is Great Grandma Harriet?"

Lucy looks to the footage. "That is here. I have known her since I saw her portrait in the attic and speaking with her through my séances. I know Great Grandma Harriet when I see her and that is her! But what is she doing all the way out here anyway?"

"She seems so peaceful and also happy, she doesn't seem to be dangerous" said Persephone.

"Maybe this will shed some light." Steve Hock then plays back the EVP. "This EVP was from Clyde when he thought he felt someone behind him, there's not footage, but we got this."

They then play what Clyde got on EVP, before they went back to the Ghost Lab.

"_Hello …. Hello. Hello Clyde, and I know that the rest of you are listening to this. My name is Harriet Willard, but known to the family as Great Grandma Harriet the mother to Albert Willard also known as Pop-pop, the grandfather to the loud children. I am truly glad that you have come to this place, for this is the home of my nephew and niece, the ones who perished long ago in the hands of some very evil people and now you know the truth._"

"_This land is now under the full contract to my son, Albert. But it is his choice whether he can keep the land as it is, or hand it down. Once the land and the deed has been given to the new family, then it is by their choice to do what they please to this place. I am so greatful for all of you to have come here, thank you for letting my great grandchildren and their friends for coming to this place and knowing the truth. Thank you Ghost Lab Team, and do not worry, your deceased family members are also looking out for all of you and would one day wish to meet you when you ever feel like it. Farewell and I will see you kids back home._"

The EVP then ends. They are all shocked. "Okay, so I think we should continue with our investigation in Michigan more often, because that was the most fluent and clearest EVP we have ever had!" said Brad.

"This is something the paranormal community will never believe! And she knows us too! Man this is just awesome! Kinda creepy, but awesome!" said Corey.

"I have little words to say about this, this is just mind blowing!" said Katie. Peter Harris faints from this. "Someone wake him up."

"This is gonna shatter the whole Paranormal community for a long time!" said Ashlee.

"She came to watch over us and make sure we knew the truth, the family will not believe this" said Luna. She then looks to Lincoln and Lucy who are looking out the window and towards the farm house, they then see the image of three figures waving at them.

Everyone looks out the window and sees them and are mind blown. Stella has her camera and she records everything. They see what they looked like, clear as day too.

Thomas Willard – Cowboy attire, but with some overalls and black boots. He's carrying a shovel and he has brown hair and a beard, the hair is closely similar to a pixie-cut, but with a ponytail at the back, and he looks like a 29 year old man.

Eliza Willard – Light green dress, white belt in the waist and blue jeans with black boots and an orange long sleeve shirt inside the dress. But what stands out, is her white long hair that reaches her back, she looks like a 25 year old woman.

Harriet Willard – We all know what she looks like. (_Episode: Spell it out._)

They all see the full bodied apparitions of these spirits, they then fade as they wave to them.

Lincoln, Luna and Lucy smile. They have family who are looking out for them and a secret that has been discovered and is really going to be a great interest to the rest of the family.

"Kid, we are so going to stay for the next three days" said Barry. "There could be more paranormal things and secrets we can find, and we are coming with you guys to tell the Mayor what you guys found out and she is so going to wanna see what you're Great Grandma has to say."

And they all look forward to whatever happens tomorrow. They all begin cleaning everything up and also get ready to head for home. They have a lot to talk about to everyone else.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Still love the show Ghost Labs and I also miss it, and I thought to add some secrets that goes between the Louds, Willard's and now the McCann's, come next is an aftermath that'll rattle Royal Woods to the core! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 8/1/20.**


	310. Chapter 310

**_Chapter 310. _**

(_Royal Woods, Mayor's Hall._)

The louds and Rosato's along with the Ghost Labs crew and Albert are now in the mayor's hall and are following her down the hallway. "I am shocked to see that ghosts would want to let you guys have the land. All this time, I knew something was wrong with that place and no I know why and now I know why we have the locked safe in the vault" said Mayor Davis.

"To be specific, Harriet said that the cash and land goes to her son Albert" said Brad.

Albert chuckles. "Wow, looks like mom has been keeping an eye on me and I'm shocked she didn't mention about Ruthie, but I know why she wouldn't give the land to Ruth, even though she's the eldest."

"So, we're actually going to the town halls vault of treasures? Wow! Never thought we'd see that place" said Lynn Sr. "Normally it's for people who have clearance checks to run some investigations or something."

"Don't be too comfy folks, the vault is only for those who have important business, and I won't let all of you in the vault. Only the ones who know about the whole story and the one who deserves the money" replied Mayor Davis.

"Which means, Lincoln, Luna, Lucy, Pop-pop and the Ghost Lab guys can go in and not us" replied Leni.

"That seems fine with us, we're just literally shocked that Great Grandma Harriet has been …. Living with us the whole time" replied Lori. Lynn Sr feels like the house is less safe now.

"Well, I did some digging of my own and as it turns out, the house you guys live in is the former home of Harriet, way before she had a family" replied Mayor Davis. "So, since she is still around that's her home and you're all family staying there in the meantime."

"I am now a believer in the existence of the paranormal" said Lisa. "But why on earth would our deceased Great Grandmother would even remain in our home?"

"That we already know about, she has unfinished business and that unfinished business is to keep an eye on the family and to make sure we don't fall apart from things we're not aware of, right Luce?" said Lincoln.

"He's not wrong. Great Grandma Harriet will remain in the world of the living until we're lived our own lives and learned some responsibility, which will be a long while since Lily is just 3 year's old" said Lucy.

Lily giggles. "Gwamma! Gwamma!" They stop when they hear her say that.

"I think I got cotton in my ears, but did she just say that?" asked Peter Harris. They then hear footsteps and then the footsteps stop right behind Jordan. They all turn around and see no one, the hallway behind them is empty.

"I think she's here with us, wanting to see this whole thing threw" said Jordan. "This is so spooky and bizarre and yet fascinating."

Pop-pop looks to the hallway and takes a deep breathe. "Hey mom, I know your following us and I was told about the whole story and don't you worry we'll take good care of the land and we're still thinking of what we should do with it too."

Barry has an EVP ready and he plays it back and they hear the response. "_The land is yours, not mine and not to your long gone relatives. Do what you want, just be sure it doesn't get tarnished from some wretched rich soul last named McCann, or any other associates of McCann._"

They all remain silent hearing that. "Okay, so let's keep going and fast. I am getting goosebumps on my goosebumps" said Mayor Davis.

They then reach the main door that leads to the vault on the other side. Mayor Davis types in the codes, and to make sure it's kept safe, they all have to turn around to make sure they don't know what the code is. She then opens the door. "Alright, come on in folks, but do not touch or read anything."

They all enter the room and see tons of drawers and display cases with so many bits of history of Royal Woods, including a torn flag of America from the war for independence.

"Wow. This town sure has a lot of history" said Michelle. "Like looking at a Smithsonian museum."

Mayor Davis then looks around. "There it is! But I don't think I can carry that thing." Corey, Brad and Barry grab the toddler sized safe and carry it out of the corner near the small statue of the first mayor.

They place it onto the ground and they see the name on it. "_Willard._"

Pop-pop sees it. "Yup, that's the last name of my family and I'm the last Willard left alive. Next to Ruth, there aren't any much left of us, I think."

"So, the password to the safe is right here." Mayor Davis grabs a small box from underneath the statue of the first mayor and she hands the little paper to Albert.

They all watch as Albert goes to the safe and outs on his reading glasses and he looks to the numbers and he turns the dial multiple times to crack the code. He continues with the codes, and then they all hear a lock mechanism make a sound and then the safe is opened and air comes inside of it.

"There, now to see what else is in there besides the cash you have to claim" said Rick Rosato.

Albert opens the safe and they see something that shocks them all. They see the 25,500 dollars that has to go to Albert, but they also see the deed to the farm house and land, some blue prints folded up and ten bars of gold and silver. Wait what?!

They are all shocked by the find. "No way!" Lola faints seeing this.

"Wow! Looks like Pop-pop is one gold and silver deep rich kind of guy!" chuckled Luan.

"No wonder why that thing was dang heavy. That is a lot of stuff!" said Corey.

"What the heck is with all of this gold and silver?!" asked Barry.

Mayor Davis grabs a picture that was in the vault. "Oh good lord." They see some pictures of men and women who were gold and silver miners. "I think these are the rest of the ancestors of Albert Willard."

"So, my family was a successful kind of folk! Wow! I don't think we saw that one coming" said Rita.

Lynn Jr. grabs another photo in the vault. "Guys, look at this!" They see the photo of the family that lived on the farm house and they see the massive fields that vast more than 5 acres of land near the farm and on the other side of the road. "Looks like they were successful farmers back then. Who are those guys?"

Lincoln looks closely to the other folks with them, they didn't look like relatives, but Lincoln recalls seeing them once. "Guys! I know these people! They're the relatives of Liam! They were friends with the Willard's?!"

"So, the Willard's and the Bumpkin's were a mining family, then they became a farming family" said Barry. "This town is full of secrets that just keep coming at us!"

"Looks like Fate has brought Lincoln and Liam as friends and now best friends, that is so unbelievable and everyone is not going to believe this!" said Jordan. "This is like, show and tell worthy stuff!"

They then look to Albert who is stunned. "Dad, are you okay?" asked Rita.

"Albert? Are you feeling alright?" asked Mayor Davis?"

The Loud kids look to their grandfather. "Pop-pop?"

Peter Harris goes over and checks his pulse. "Oh god! He's dead!"

They're all shocked. "What?!"

Then Pop-pop breathes again. "Whoa! My whole life flashed before my eyes, wow I was a hard working kid, and also Ruth was so lazy back then. Huh, no wonder why mom favored me better."

The family then hug him. "Oh, sorry about that. I guess my heart spaced out back there. I was just kinda shocked at all this, well now I know what to do with the cash" said Pop-pop.

They break from the hug. "Are you like going to invest in some kind of company Pop-pop?" asked Leni.

"Nope, I'm gonna donate it to Ruthie" replied Albert. They felt confused by this. "What? I think she needs some money and we can keep the gold and silver, probably have to sell it and would make lots of cash and I intend to split it with the rest of ya, and to the Ghost Labs guys too."

They're all shocked by this. "Are you for reals?" asked Katie.

"Darn right I am, you guys helped find a long lost secret and a grand family heirloom to me. So, I'm gonna donate some cash to fund for you guys to continue with your ghost work and finding out more secrets that families have to know" replied Albert.

Brad and Barry shake his hand. "Thank you so much sir, this is going to mean a lot to us" said Barry.

Lana takes one of the blueprints. "You guys need to see this, looks like the brother and sister of the old farm house had some plans for when they had to own the land."

They all see they were blueprints for a residential area, and it would be named. "_Royal Dawn Country._"

"Wow. So, Thomas and Eliza wanted to make a family friendly neighborhood for other good folk to live in. That is so nice of them" said Rita.

"And judging by these other signatures, it seems they're parents were also interested into it. But a shame they couldn't make this come true, due to the incident with the goons o the McCann family" replied Lisa. She then looks to another blueprint. "And they even wanted to make a lake as well, named Willard Woods Lake."

Albert then has an idea. He grabs the deed and he signs his signature on it. "Okay, so now the land is mine now, and possibly I would have to pass it on. I am an old man after all and I can't live forever."

Then the EVP goes off and they hear something. "_Good, now the property is all yours and the ghosts of Thomas and Eliza can now ascend into the heavens and find some peace. You may do what you wish with the place._" The EVP turns off and the door opens and closes.

"Okay, that happened" said Ashlee as she grabs the EVP from the table.

"So, what the heck do we do now?" asked Lynn Sr.

Albert smiles. "I wanna see this land place, and Lincoln bring your friend Liam along too and you're other friends who were involved in this. Tell them to come meet us at the land."

Lincoln is confused. "Okay Pop-pop." He then grabs his phone and makes the call, Jordan also uses her phone to call some of them and Luna calls Sam and Simon. All while they head out of the Vault with the safe, Mayor Davis has to close it and lock it before she can go with them.

The Ghost Lab guys bring the safe to Vanzilla and they get into their bus and they all drive off to the outskirts of Royal Woods, with Mayor Davis's Limo driving by.

They make a pass to the green light and a limo is stopping at a red light and the kid inside sees the convoy of sports cars, a rundown van, a normal family van, a bus that says ghost labs and the mayor's limo.

Leslie scoffs. "Dorky convoy people. Don't they know more important people have to go someplace and not at red light." Her limo then moves from the green light and heads for the mall.

(_Willard Farmhouse. Somewhere near the border of Royal Woods._)

The vehicle convoy makes it and they all look onto the place. "Wow. Now this is one big land!" said Lynn Jr. "I could test myself with a long jog!" She then heads out of Vanzilla and she makes a jog to the large acres of land.

The others also come out of their cars. "This land is literally large, from near the farm house to the other side of the road. Wow! You could build a town here."

"This location is enough to fit more than ten shopping stores!" said Leni. "The grass is kinda tall and I can see the forest far ahead."

"Sure looks pretty spacious when the daytime shines onto it. This looks so rad" said Luna.

"Wow! I could make the world's biggest mud pit here! Or an animal reserve!" said Lana.

"Come on guys, this land belongs to Pop-pop. So, it's his choice on what to do with it" replied Lynn Sr.

"He's got a point, still this land is almost as big as the neighborhoods in Hollywood!" said Michelle.

"I like the way the environment just blends in with everything, the sun, the cool breeze and the flora everywhere" said Rita. She then sees some dandelions and roses growing by the vast grassy plains.

They're friends soon arrive and they too see just how vast the place is in the daytime.

"Wow. This is one big land, we can start a farm in these here parts" said Liam.

"Man! This place could fit the biggest concert in the world! You're Pop-pop is one lucky guy to have all of this!" said Tabby.

"Dudes. This place isn't spooky when the daytime is one, but at night then it looks like the scenario to a horror film" replied Trent.

"I wanna see how far we can go, and that's why we brought our bikes" said Simon. He and Stella ride off to the vast land.

Sam chuckles. "Try not to get your bike snagged, or broken. We don't even know if there are any wild animals hidden in the grass."

Lincoln and Jordan and the rest of the kids also go around the place and look around, with Michelle keeping an eye on them and the eagles flying high above and looking for anything wildlife in the grass, like rabbits. They do see the Farm House, and the Ghost Labs Team go to it, to check on any remaining signs of the paranormal within.

All while this is happening, Albert looks to the blueprints from the safe and he looks to them and then he goes to Peter Harris, Rita, Lynn Sr, Rick and Jesse. "Hey guys, I've been doing some hard thinking about all of this."

They look to the blueprints he has. "So, you wanna make the neighborhood that Thomas and Eliza wanted?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Yup, this big land could use some homes for some new folks to come along and enjoy themselves, and its right near the border of the town and this road could use some patching up to. Bout time it opened back to the outside public eyes and tires" replied Albert.

"That could be arranged, we can setup some equipment and gear to make this place bigger than it was before. I can make the call to my commanding officer and we can make the whole thing official, we can get some gear and stuff from the FutureTech allies and they can get to building" replied Peter Harris.

They all liked this idea, mostly Lynn Sr. "I wonder if I can open another restaurant here! This could be big!"

"We have one issue though" said Mayor Davis. "What the heck do we do with the farm house?" They all look to the farm house and see the Ghost Labs team get out and talk about some things.

"I think we can keep it here, maybe make a farm settlement at another part of this place" said Albert. "I want this neighborhood to be welcome for the rich, the normal class and to the farm folk. A community of different people, but I know there won't be space for a school, but there could be space for some businesses, like a Park or a restaurant." Lynn Sr liked the sound of that one.

"Then looks like we're all settled, we just need the go ahead and we can make this happen" replied Peter Harris. They then see the Ghost Labs Team go to them. "So, what's going on in there?"

"Well, looks like Harriet was right. Thomas and Eliza Willard are no longer there" replied Brad.

"We did some scans and EVP sessions and checked the EMF meters and there are no signs of any paranormal activity, they headed off to the big place in the sky" replied Barry.

"So, the land is now secured and no sign of any trouble will happen" said Corey. "What are you guys gonna do to the place anyway?"

Rick then thinks. "Real Estate." they all look to him. "Rosato Real Estate, I just got an idea that could really help the town and all other homes that need renovation and this land as well."

"Well, we all pitched in and did some work on the home of the louds, and to our house and then we helped make some renovations to the house where Michelle would stay" replied Jesse. She then looks to Albert. "What do you think?"

Albert smiles. "I think that sounds like a terrific idea. We just need to tell the kids and we can have this whole thing settled." they look to everyone having fun on the vast open grasslands and they do spot some horses that go to them and not do any harm, almost like the horses know the land and know the people mean no harm.

They look to the other side of the road and see the vast open grasslands there, they do spot a wet mash area, which is perfect for a park and a lake. They have a lot of work on their hands, but with some allies from across the realms, it could run smoothly and fast.

"By the way, how come Myrtle couldn't come today?" asked Rita.

"She said something about, prepping for someone's birthday at the retirement home. I wanted to help, but she told me to come and see what my family wanted to show me" replied Albert. "I'm sure it's about Seymour and his birthday."

"Should we tell Ruth about this place?" asked Lynn Sr with concern.

"Nope" chuckled Albert. That one made them happy to know, because they don't want her to try and get her hands on the land and make it into her personal cat home.

Meanwhile, Lincoln enjoys seeing his friends and sisters having fun. Then he has an idea and sends his hero self a text.

Lincoln Loud: _Have you went over to check on an abandoned piece of land outside of your Royal Woods? If so, then go and check for an investigation of the paranormal and bring the louds, and Pop-pop. We did the same thing and we found something unbelievable._

Lincoln Spellman: _I know, we used the land to make some new homes for our Faunus and Pokemon allies, the land is owned by a new company called Rosato Real Estate, but was given to them by Pop-pop, well my Pop-pop and now it's a peaceful part of Royal Woods. We can discuss more whenever we have time to hang out._

Lincoln chuckles and outs his phone away and then Jordan goes over to him. "What's going on? Who were you texting to handsome?" She kisses his cheek.

Luna also goes over to them. "I felt something up, who was on the phone little bro?" Bullet comes down and lands onto Luna's shoulder. Sam goes over and pets the Stellar's Sea Eagles head.

Patriot and the eagles come down and land onto their shoulders. Lincoln pets Patriot and Harrier. "Let's just say, we might have another hang out time with some other worldly friends next time."

They then look onto the vast land that Albert Willard now owns. Lincoln then sees Clyde and Zach looking at a horned devil lizard with Lana and Lisa. '_But tomorrow, we gotta help Clyde. His date is a new priority and we have to see this through._'

Clyde sees them and he waves, they too wave back at him. Clyde sighs and he looks to the sky. '_Tomorrow, it'll be about me and hanging out with Chloe. I hope she likes me too._'

To be continued …..

**A/N: They have the land, they have more cash and now they know what to do with it, and chances we're gonna see another hang out time with the pals from the other realms, but next time or should I say next chapter: Clyde's Date. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**I would like to thank Vasmasdas1 for the idea of Clyde and Chloe's first date, and no they are not gonna be boyfriend and girlfriend yet, learned that logic from Cabgrant.**

**Also, to those who have been supportive with this story, I could use some help for Luna's birthday chapter which will be posted on September 23, PM me if you got an idea and same goes for Family of Two.**

**Date made: 8/2/20.**


	311. Chapter 311

** _ Chapter 311 _ **

** _ In collaboration with Vasmasdas1. He knows how to make awesome ideas! Yeah! _ **

(_August 28. McBride Residence._)

Clyde looks to himself in the mirror and he smiles. "This is it Clyde, today your gonna have a nice all day date, with the girl you met from Baking/Cooking Camp and Ding Dang darn it you are gonna show her a good time and that you are as good as a guy as you told her."

Clyde looks to his two cats, Purrsephone and Cleopawtra. "Wish me luck gals, this kid has a date with a girl who could be the one to start my own _sparking relationship_! I hope."

Clyde is wearing a blue short sleeved jacket with a yellow polo inside, black jeans and his signature black shoes. '_Lincoln is right, having some new clothes really does make me feel like a changed kinda guy._'

Clyde makes his way out of his room and down the stairs and now he sees his dad's on the couch in the living room. They go towards him. "Clyde, are you sure you don't need anyone coming with you?" asked Howard.

"Dad's, I got this. Seriously, I can handle these things and all of my medical issues are now a thing of the past, Except for my still lingering allergy on Horse Radish for some reason" replied Clyde.

"We're still confused as to how on earth we you medically cleared on all your health problems" said Harold. "The Doctor's don't even know how you recovered."

Clyde chuckles. "Let's just say some other worldly help was involved." A few days ago, Clyde got a package from Peter Harris, it was Lincoln who requested this package from his hero-self. Inside the package is a special kind of pill, just one and was designed by an ally of FutureTech. This pill has healing properties, but only to neutralize the medical issues within the body.

So, now Clyde has no more allergies to almost anything and he doesn't need any more health junk for anywhere and he won't have issues when he does gym, so he's fit and pretty much as healthy as a normal 12 year old is. The Horse Radish allergy is still the one thing that lingers, that could be natural and Clyde was told that this is the same thing that the other Clyde used, the one who is friends with Hero Linc.

"Well, if you're sure. But are you sure you don't need your insect poison shots? You know how you are with mosquitoes" said Howard as he has the first aid kit ready.

Clyde sighs. "Dad's stop! This is not the old Clyde anymore, this is a new change and I don't wanna be treated like I'm so fragile all the time. I have to grow up and learn to take things head on with some support from friends, loved ones and family. Please, do not follow me."

Harold and Howard look to each other with concern. "Okay Clyde, just be careful out there, even though you have been when around Lincoln. We just don't want you to strain yourself with this date" said Harold.

"I got this whole thing planned out, there's nothing to worry about dads. See you guys when I get back." Clyde then walks out of the house and gets onto his bike and he rides off to meet with Chloe. Clyde is not using the tandem bike, he has his own bike in the color of yellow and blue.

Howard then looks out the window and smiles, then he sighs. "There he goes, our little angel off to his date with a girl." He then looks to Harold. "We're gonna follow him right?"

"Yes, yes we are and we're doing this because we love him" replied Harold. They both watch and they see that Clyde was no longer in view and they both had into Harold's car, but then they realize the car isn't even starting and the fuel meter is on the empty. "What the heck?"

They get out and see some gas cans filled with the fuel from their car and the tire have been removed. "What?!" Howard faints from this and Harold tries to wake him up.

Hidden from the shadows of some trees, Stella and Simon snicker and high five and then they take off on their bikes and use the walkie talkie. "The whole thing is going as planned and Clyde's dads won't do anything to mess with the date" said Simon.

Lincoln: _Awesome! Meet back at the Water Tower and stand by, we got eyes in the skies should they make another move._

Simon and Stella continue on their way, and high above are Patriot and Valkyrie with cameras on their legs and the rest of the eagles have been scattered around the town with cameras on their legs.

(_Gus' Games n' Grub._)

Clyde sees the arcade and is about to go there. "Glad I could catch up." He sees to his right is Chloe on her pink bike. "Looks like we're both on time and not late." Chloe is wearing what she normally wears.

Clyde chuckles. "Glad to see you here, so you wanna do some gaming and have something to eat at the arcade?"

"Sure, I heard they have this cooking arcade game that they installed yesterday. I was hoping we could play it today, since this is our date and sort of a hang out time" said Chloe.

Clyde nervously chuckles. "Yeah, yeah." They then make it to the arcade and they place their bikes by the bike racks an head on inside, and soon they spot the game they were looking for.

"Wow! Look at the game consoles!" said Clyde. The consoles were a frying pan, spatula, and a few other cooking utensils, but I plastic and not sharp or dangerous.

"Well, let's see who can cook and bake in the video game zone!" said Chloe with a competitive look, she grabs her consoles and so does Clyde.

"Let's see if this is just like Cooking/Baking Camp!" said Clyde. He puts in the token and they then proceed to go game on with each other. All while the employee of the place, Dana keeps an eye on them and she pulls out her walkie talkie.

Dana: _They're Date is going well and no issues with the game pretty soon I'll have the pizza for them ready. Also, they are killing it on the new game._

Jordan: _Thanks for the Intel Dana. Report to us when they leave the arcade, we're still locking out sights on his dad's and they're filling up their car now. Keep us posted and we'll keep you posted for anything else._

"Roger that." Dana puts away her walkie talkie and she goes over to wipe all the tables, there aren't any much kids in the arcade and Dana is not alone, also with her is her little brother Chaz and her friend Becky. Looks like they got some extra help with them.

(_Minutes later._)

Clyde and Chloe both head out of the arcade. "That pizza was delicious and that game was also wicked awesome! Really did feel like the actual cooking, though the real cooking is better" replied Chloe.

"I agree" replied Clyde. "The real deal in cooking is the actual weight of the food your handling and the smell and feel of what you're trying to cook and/or bake. Also, a real frying pan is not that light."

"So true. So where to next Clyde?" asked Chloe. They both get onto their bikes.

"An ice cream parlor that you will love, Auntie Pam's" replied Clyde. He puts on his helmet.

"Then let's get going, I wanna see just how great the ice cream in the town is" replied Chloe. They both make their way out of the arcade's area and head off to the ice cream parlor.

Becky sees this and she waves to the eagle above. Bullet nods and he takes off after Clyde and Chloe. Bullet has a camera for the others to see what's happening.

(_Auntie Pam's_.)

Clyde and Chloe arrive and they park their bikes nearby and see the small line of people and kids, they do see this silver haired girl walk into her limo with 5 other girls and they're laughing as they eat their ice cream. The limo then drives off and at the same time Bullet flies high above.

Clyde and Chloe then get in line. "You are so going to like the ice cream here" said Clyde.

Chloe giggles. "I look forward to it." They then wait for the line to get shorter for their turn to get some ice cream. Unknown to them, Liam and Tabby arrive and wait by some bushes.

Liam uses his walkie talkie. "Clyde and Chloe are having no trouble and little line for them, also the place is serving up the special Double Dutch big bowl fudge almond ice cream!"

Lincoln: _All according to plan, once they're done and they head off then you two can get to Auntie Pan's and get your reward and it's been paid by us._

Tabby speaks to the walkie talkie. "Thanks Lincoln, this plan is turning out into something truly delicious and fair for all of us."

Giggles: _Sure is some dairy of a good time, Guess this date is moo-ing along now for the rest of us. _They then hear Zach and Giggles laugh.

Jordan: _Guys, this communication line is not for jokes, please stop._

Soon, Clyde and Chloe are now in the front. "Excuse me miss, but we would like to have the…" The woman then hands them the large bowl with the special Double Dutch big bowl fudge almond ice cream, and with sprinkles. "Huh, I don't think we ordered this."

"No need to worry, this was preordered for you two" replied the woman.

It was then Clyde and Chloe figured it out. '_Lincoln! You old scoundrel you!_' They then take the bowl and the two spoons and they go by the picnic benches and they proceed to eat their ice cream.

"Wow! This is delicious! I am so going to wanna bring my baby sister here when we hang out!" said Chloe. She then takes a scoop of the ice cream with sprinkles and fudge.

"Where is your sister anyway?" asked Clyde as he eats another scoop.

"My mom brought her to a gig today, for a baby sister she sure knows how to get some attention and right now she's jamming it at a dance club in town" replied Chloe. Clyde has no idea how to respond to that and this is overheard by Liam and Tabby.

Liam uses the walkie talkie. "Ya'll heard that one right?"

Lincoln: _Huh, so that's why Luna and Sam are going to a dance club with their band mates. Chloe's little sister must be one heck of a DJ, and I thought Lisa was the one with the many perks for jobs._

"So, where are we going to after this?" asked Chloe.

"The Royal Woods Mall" replied Clyde. "I got word that a new cook book is out and I think we should go and see what new cooking techniques are there."

"Oh, now I'm interested" said Chloe. They continue to eat their ice cream.

(_Afternoon, Royal Woods Mall._)

After some nice ice cream time at Auntie Pam's. Clyde and Chloe have arrived to the Royal Woods mall and they both head on inside. "Okay, so all we gotta do is head to the book store, or the cutlery and utensils store or the bake it, make it store" said Clyde.

Chloe giggles. "You sure know about the places in the mall. Well, mostly the cooking equipped places."

"Well, I have been coming here for some time and when I found out how good I am with cooking and baking, I knew I had to check out those places for any new things on cooking and baking." Clyde then offers her his hand. "Shall we?"

Chloe is shocked he would do this. "Sure, let's go Clyde." They both hold hands and walk through the mall and head for the nearest place for cooking items and other things.

But what they don't know is that many of Lori and Leni's friends, as well as Jordan's gals are watching over them from all over the mall. Each of them either shopping, eating, doing their job or just window shopping and they all report back to Lincoln and Jordan, since the eagles can't go into the mall.

And where is Liam and Tabby? Enjoying their own ice cream date time! They deserve it.

(_Hours later._)

Clyde and Chloe now have a few bags from shopping, next to searching through some new cook books and other new cooking things, they even went shopping for some new clothing since they need some when school begins and they did run into a friend of Chloe's, Emma.

"Emma sure is a nice person, you two sure know each other" said Clyde as they walk to the main door of the mall with what they have bought.

"We've been friends since and she moved into town a week ago from the text she sent me, so glad I can have my best gal pal with me when middle school begins here, and I'm sure the rest of our friends will be happy for her to hang out with us" replied Chloe.

"Same, the crew sure is expanding and I think it'll keep going" said Clyde. They then make it out of the mall and see that the sun is setting. Clyde knew it was time. ''_This is it!_

"So, where are we off to now Clyde? This day has been kinda great" said Chloe.

They attach their bags to their bikes and Clyde looks to Chloe. "Dinner, and no we're not going to have dinner here at the mall, we're gonna take it to someplace special that I got reserved for us."

Chloe giggles. "Looks like someone wants to go Lady and the Tramp tonight, lead on Clyde." They both ride off on their bikes with their purchases, all while the eagles follow them from high above.

The gals from the mall watch them leave and also take some pics of this cute couple that could be forged from this first date. Leni smirks. '_This reminds me of Lincoln and Jordan! So cute!_'

(_Lynn's Table._)

They make it to their destination and let their bikes onto the bike rack. Chloe looks to the place and she smiles. "Wow. Looks like someone got some special privileges to make this date the best for the both of us."

"I was able to convince Lincoln to ask his dad to make a reserve for us both here, and here come out guards" said Clyde. Patriot and Valkyrie land onto their bikes. "Keep an eye on our things guys, and thanks too." The eagles nod.

Chloe is stunned and chuckles. "Wow. This really does put the word Royal in Royal Woods." Then Clyde offers her his hand.

"Shall we go in?"

Chloe takes his hand. "Lead on Casanova." They both head into the restaurant and as they enter they see Kotaro leading them to their reserved table, and they see just how fancy it looks.

Red table cloth, candles with roses and two plates with fine silver wear and two handmade chairs, this kinda looks like a special dating table and there are two more. This might be a special promo for the place.

"Wow. Lincoln was not wrong when he told me at the last second that his dad would have this new promo for new young couples on their dates and chances there's gonna be lots of couples coming here for this" said Clyde.

"You think they have special couple class meals too?" asked Chloe. They both head to their seats and Clyde goes all gentleman like with Chloe and her seat. They then check the menus and are shocked. "Huh, so there are special couple meals."

They look to the menu and look at what they can order. "Wow! Looks like Lincoln's dad went up and beyond for this promo, I don't even know what to pick" said Clyde.

"Same here, they all look so amazing and at a great price too" replied Chloe. "So, how should we settle this?" She puts the menu down and so does Clyde.

"Might I literally suggest the chicken meatballs and sweet spaghetti" said Lori who goes to them as their waitress. "Hey Clyde and a good evening to you Miss Curda."

"Hey Lori, didn't think you'd be the waitress for the night" said Clyde.

Chloe chuckles. "Never thought I'd meet one of Clyde's Ex's." Chloe and Lori chuckle, and Clyde just nervously blushes and looks away. "So yeah, we'll take the chicken meatballs and sweet spaghetti, oh and can we also get the chocolate forest fudge cake as well? Oh, and some water will do for drinks."

"Sure thing, be back with your orders you two young lovers." Lori heads back into the kitchen, also there are Jessica, Whitney and Teri. They're both helping keep an eye on Clyde and Chloe, but they're not alone.

There's Trent, Kat, Joy and Lance, they too are participating in this, though Luan and Benny are also there, but they're there on a date and so are Albert and Myrtle, and it seems Scoots is also there with a few of her biker pals.

"Nice pick, for a minute there I was gonna panic and go for almost one of everything, but that'd be too much and could give Lincoln's dad a heart attack" replied Clyde. They both chuckle at this.

Clyde then takes a deep breath. "Chloe, I just wanna say that I have been…. I mean, we have been having the best time ever since we first met on the bus and on our way to camp, and I can never be more grateful for that. To be honest, I really, really like you."

Chloe is shocked, but she smiles. "Wow Clyde. I don't know what to say… I mean, I also feel the same thing." This shocks Clyde, she likes him too. "This whole time, ever since I moved to Royal Woods with my family, I was kinda nervous and I didn't know if I could handle being at a new place, that's why I went off to baking/cooking camp. So, I can try and start making friends when classes begin, and then I met you and we both enjoyed each other's company and told each other all about the things we've done."

"You're a really nice boy, and at times funny too. You make some mistakes, which I recall from the stories you've told, but that was all in the past and a result of your overbearing dad's just trying to treat you like the whole world was dangerous. But you're changing, you're becoming a better kind of person for the future you wanna take and to make sure that whatever gets in your way, you can accomplish."

Chloe starts to blush. "I was kinda nervous about telling you how I feel, I was kinda having some bad vibes it would make things totally awkward between us, but now that I know you feel the same way. I couldn't be happier to know that and I wanna see if we can make this happen. Like our … Our."

"Our own Sparking Relationship?" asked Clyde.

Chloe giggles. "Yeah, that." They both stare at each other and hold hands, both of them could feel this was going to be the start of something special and new.

"Looks like we're both going to be having some talks with our friends about this" chuckled Clyde.

Chloe giggles. "I can't wait for them to know and for us to try and see if this can be … Be our future."

Now that was something they were both looking forward to.

All the while, they're friends and Clyde's dads were seeing this from the kitchen and smiling. "See? He's got this and he doesn't need to be helicoptered by you two. Let him be who he wants to be and he'll let you guys know when he needs some support" said Lincoln.

Howard and Harold shed some tears seeing this. "Okay, I think we can handle that."

"Our little boy is growing up, it's almost like he's going to college" said Harold. They then hear Lynn Sr crying and going to the corner.

Lori sees this. "Oh boy, thanks for reminding him what I'm supposed to do soon." She goes over to comfort and reassure her dad. "Can someone please bring the food over to Clyde and Chloe?"

"I got this" replied Grant.

Lincoln and Jordan look onward to the moment their friend Clyde and new friend Chloe are having. "You think we should have a date?" asked Jordan.

"Tomorrow, we're gonna be spending an awesome time and chances we might catch up with Sadie and Mollie and it becomes a double date" replied Lincoln.

Jordan leans her head onto Lincoln's shoulder. "Now that sounds lovely my handsome white-haired boy."

To be continued …..

**A/N: Thank you my good friend and ally _Vasmasdas1 _for this entire concept to the idea of Clyde and Chloe's date, I did add some things to make it look like Clyde is no longer the weak kid we all come to know. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 8/2/20 – 8/3/20.**


	312. Chapter 312

** _ Chapter 312 _ **

(_The Loud House._)

Lincoln waits by Luna's car and soon enough, his big sister comes out of the house. "Alright bro, let's go and get Jordan, Sam and you're friends Mollie and Sadie and give them a hack of a triple date." Luna then locks the door behind her and then she checks if the keys are in the rose bushes.

"Sure wish Ronnie Anne and Sid were here, they could also use some same gender romance advice, and not just from you two" replied Lincoln. He then sees Bullet in the sky. "No offense sis, I mean you and Sam have been dating longer than them."

"It's all good bro, and I get it. Having two gals who like each other and are the same age as Santiago and Chang is a good thing too" replied Luna. "Also, Bullet will be keeping an eye on us, while the other eagles show their kids he sights of the woods and some more pointers on hunting."

They're both about to get into Luna's car, but then someone arrives, a van and other media vans come and they see the logo on the side. A logo that Lincoln knows. "Oh no."

"Bro, is that the weird ghost hunting guys that you watch?" asked Luna. No she does not mean Ghost Labs.

Lincoln sighs. "Well, this can't be good."

Then the main van opens and coming out is the man who is the star of the whole gig, he then let's the camera point to him and the Loud House. "Hey there young ghost watchers! This is Hunter Spector and you're watching ARGGH! and today we're gonna be investigating the Royal Woods ghost of ghosts, and it's said to reside within the home of a big family!"

Lincoln and Luna sigh. "This is not gonna end well for anyone" said Lincoln.

Then Clyde arrives, on his bike and a bit exhausted. "Linc ….. Linc ….. Lincoln. The …. Oh, never mind they're here."

"I could only guess you tried to contact us about this when you saw them coming here right?" asked Luna. "Also, how the heck did they know where we live?"

"That's the big issue, they came into the neighborhood and asked my dad's and they pointed out to them where you guys live and I tried to warn you guys, but I couldn't find my phone. I think one of my cats has my phone and is using it for selfies, again" replied Clyde. "Sorry guys."

"It's okay Clyde, we'll handle this." Lincoln looks to Luna and both of them nod, Luna then sends a text message to the others louds and the Ghost Labs Team who aren't too far from Royal Woods. Where is everyone and why is it just Lincoln and Luna?

Lori and Leni are hanging out with Jessica and they're gal pals in the mall, with some help from Michelle Lewis. Rita, Lisa and Lily are helping Lynn Sr at the restaurant. Luan, is at a birthday gig with Benny, Zach and Giggles. Lynn Jr is getting ready for the big summer roller derby finals which is on August 31st. Lana and Lola are having a playdate with their friend from school and Lucy is at the cemetery with the Ghost Labs crew alongside the Young Morticians Club, a ghost is there and they need to know why it's not at rest.

Luna and Lincoln also send a message to Sam, Jordan, Mollie and Sadie, that they got trouble at the Loud House. They then put their phones away. "Okay, so this is not gonna be a good day for any of us" said Lincoln,

Hunter Spector then goes over to Lincoln and Luna and then he faces the camera. "I'm here with Eagle champ Lincoln Loud and band leader of the tour Luna Loud, and some random kid on a bike!" Clyde is confused why he called him that.

"So tell us, about this ghost. Has it done any trouble in this house at all?" asked Hunter Spector.

Lincoln crosses his arms. "No."

"Huh, okay so is it a spirit that needs to rest because it's been causing some slight mishaps?"

Luna sighs and shakes her head. "No."

The camera crew look to each other and so does the shows manager. Hunter then asks them again. "Is this ghost a malevolent apparition that has been spooking around the place and showing signs of maybe some aggression?"

"Dude, what the heck is wrong with you?" asked Lincoln. "This is like the same question, but just differently. The ghost in our house is not bad, she's been keeping an eye on us for a long, long time and she doesn't do anything harmful, unless it's someone who would harm the family."

"How do you know that kid? I doubt you're a ghost hunter" said Hunter Spector.

"True, I don't hunt ghosts. Because the best option is to ask what the spirits reason is to be around is and find a way around it and our Great Grandma has her own reasons why she's here and containing a ghost sounds like some kind of rip off mantra from a film back during the early 80's" replied Lincoln.

"Dude, doing that to a ghost sounds almost racist in nature. They were once people and they still have a part of them inside which what makes them still sorta human, and it's also kinda mean that you would dub all ghosts evil" replied Luna. "That's just them being defensive for what they're trying to do."

"And what they're trying to do is learn to live the life they have, like what they did when they were still alive and if the people are feeling disturbed by the presence of the ghost then the best option is to talk, ,listen and figure it out" said Lincoln.

"He's right" said Clyde. "If you just keep pestering the ghost with some fake ghost gear that looks awfully like a some modified vacuum cleaner, then you're just poking a hornets nest and that hornet will linger for a long time and do more than just scare someone and that would mean you caused someone's life to be taken by something that was angry at what you did."

The camera looks to Hunter Spector who was looking nervous and his manager was not liking this. "Umm well. Can we at least go inside and see the ghost?"

"You're in unwanted territory Spector!" They heard the voice from a loud speaker and then they spot the Ghost Lab Bus, and with the car of Sam, Vanzilla, Lori and Leni' cars and a Grizzly Tank.

Brad and Barry and Lucy come out of the Ghost Labs Bus. "Hold it right there Hunter, what you're doing is not right and also down right stupid."

The Manager of Hunter Spector, Allan Veranger didn't like this, he knows the channel they work for. '_Ah shit!_' He has brown hair, black suit and looks like he's in his early 50s.

"Ghost Lab guys, glad you're here. Now we can tag team and get this ghost together!" said Hunter Spector.

"Dude that is wrong on so many levels" said Barry. "And so glad we got our camera crew here as well." The camera crew come out of the bus and they have the logo of Discovery channel.

"We don't' take down ghosts, we investigate if there is a haunting or paranormal activity and if there is, then we have to figure out what the heck does it want and we know what the ghost is doing" said Brad.

Lucy then speaks. "Her name is Great Grandma Harriet, she is the mother of our grandfather Albert Willard, and this was once her house very long ago and has been watching over the Loud Family for a long, long time. She was the very same one who led us to find the old farm house that belonged to our ancestors and the ownership of the massive land around it. She only seeks to protect the family and see if they're not getting into trouble, and also deal with pesky and annoying fake ghost hunting dorks."

"Ow! Sick burn sis!" cheered Lynn Jr. She high fives with Lucy. "Heck, Lucy's been talking to Great Grandma Harriet for a long time, I was never a believer at first, but after what the Ghost Labs guys and Lincoln and the others did, heck I am dang right a believer and she is a nice ghost."

"I myself am just a woman of science, but like Lynn I have now become a full believer and I trust the paranormal apparition residing in our home and you are all trespassing and would end up payi9ng for coming here" said Lisa.

Allan Veranger then speaks up. "Look, we're just trying to do our show. So, let's us do this and we'll be on our way!"

Rita is about to speak up, but then Michelle stops her and points to the windows that are now open? They all turn around and see the windows open, and then the door slowly opens on its own and all the pets run for it.

"Well, looks like someone is angry as the fiery pits of hell" said Peter Harris. "Folks, get ready for a paranormal beat down of the most epic proportions!" He gets back into his tank. "Hit the deck!"

The Ghost Labs Teams back up and so does everyone else. Lincoln, Luna and Bullet are still near the house and just stand still.

Lincoln looks to Hunter Spector and the crew. "Go ahead, go in and make this ghosts day."

Hunter Spector then slowly walks to the house with the camera crew, all while everyone else watches and Luan hands them some popcorn.

"The gig was done when you guys called and they let us keep the large bowl of popcorn, since they made so many" replied Luan. "Sure as heck, this is gonna be a poppin' good time!"

Corey and Katie see their camera crew filming this and Barry chuckles. "Ladies and Gentlemen, let the horror fest begin!"

Lucy smiles. "This is gonna get wicked!"

Hunter Spector goes into the house and he sees the place is cleaned, but what was odd that all the furniture was facing them. All the fish in the wall bound aquarium are hiding within the corals.

Then as they walk, the furniture is slowly facing them as if they're being followed. "Okay, so now we're in the house and it seems there is so much activity in here! And ….. And a sudden chill in the air, wow! It is cold in here!"

Hunter Spector sees the AC is off, he then sees the breath from his mouth and the whole house has dropped the temperature like the Arctic. "What the heck? Why is it so cold in here?!"

Then they see the TV turn on and it keeps switching between many ghost related movies: Poltergeist, Haunted Mansion, Casper and other ghost movies that aren't even from the country, but from the whole world.

"Okay, so something very powerful is here and it also seems kinda aggressive" said Hunter Spector, he then readies his ghost containment device.

Then they hear footsteps, coming from the second floor. So, they go up there and when they arrive they see all the rooms have been open. "Looks like this might be the hotspot." then all the doors open and close at the same time and as many times as they want.

This was suddenly freaking them out. "Okay, something is wrong here! Something terribly wrong!"

Then the doors stop, and one door remains open, the door to Lucy and Lynn's room and they see a shadowy figure standing at the doorway. "Stay back!" Hunter points his device to the apparition.

The shadow spirit walks towards him and grabs the device and then looks to it. "_This is the saddest thing I have ever seen and also the stupidest show I have ever known, I am so glad Lincoln stopped watching your dumb fake, racist ghost show._"

Hunter and the camera crew are shocked. "Y-You're …. T-Talking!"

"_Yes, yes I am and I can do so much **More** _." the ghost shows itself to be great Grandma Harriet. "_And you are trespassing on the grounds of my family and I hate those who would annoy my family_!"

Harriet shows what's underneath her bangs an her eyes are solid black holes and then her mouth opens into a black gaping hole and she screams like a banshee and her hands have claws. "Run for it!" Hunter and the camera crew scramble down the stairs and the ghost hovers and follows them.

They reach the bottom of the stairs and see the door is slammed shut. "No! Let us out of here!"

On the other side, Allan Veranger sees this and goes to the door to open it and he looks to everyone else. "What are you all doing?! Help me here!"

"We'd like to, unless you're willing to stop disturbing our home and town and never come back, and also admit that the show is fake from the start. Because I can tell when the ghost is just a sheet with a rope or not" said Lincoln. Clyde looks away nervously, he was a bit spooked when he thought that was real and at least he knows it's all fake now.

The man ignores them and tries to kick the door open, but the door changes shape and into his head. "**That's not very nice!**" The man backs up in fear, it's his own head as the door and talking. "**You wanted a real ghost for your show, so we'll give you one! Hope you got insurance!**"

They then hear screams and then coming out of the window from the dining room is the camera and they see the camera crew and Hunter Spector running past the window and being chased by a shadow.

"Huh, didn't think Great Granma Harriet could be this destructive and dangerous" replied Lucy.

"Thank goodness your father isn't here, or he'd be scarred for life" replied Rita.

"I think some of us are already kinda scarred" aid Jessica. "Wow! Eagles, band tours, fighting off bad people and now a ghost in the house. You guys have one heck of a life!"

The door is then opened and Hunter Spector and his camera crew come out. "We quit!" cried the camera crew and they retreat back into the van and drive off.

Hunter tries to run, but he trips and he's dragged back into the house. "No! No! No! No! No!" His manager grabs him, and then they see the figure of the ghost looking at them and the skis turn grey and everyone else have umbrellas.

The ghost looks to them. "_We do not need any more fakers, trouble makers, hooligans, delinquents, menaces, villains and other ungrateful people in this house, in this neighborhood and in this town! Now, leave! And never come back!_"

She then let's go of Hunter and he and his manager fall to the ground and see the windows and door to the house close shut. "We're outta here now!" said Allan as he tries to open the vans door.

"I am so going to need a one week vacation after this!" said Hunter with tears and in fear. They both get back into the van and they drive off.

They all watch as they leave. "So long and we hope you never come back to do anything stupid again!" said Jordan. "I never really believed in their show."

They all come together and cheer for this. "Dang! That was by far the most realistic ghost attack I have ever seen!" said Brad.

"I didn't think a ghost could turn an entire house into something more than just make it haunted! Damn!" said Ashlee.

"It was like an actual horror movie, but in real life and far scary than anything I've seen" said Corey

"Looks like we got ourselves someone who might make Halloween better for us" smiled Lucy. They know what she's going to do.

"How on earth did she manage to pull all of that off?" asked Barry. "She was just some normal apparition when we saw her, how the heck man?"

Leni then recalls from a book she found from Lucy and she read it. "Well, from a book I read form Lucy once. Harriet actually made a spell book and she knows a thing or two about dabbling with magic. So, maybe she still retains the spells and magic stuff she had when she was still alive."

"Leni is not wrong, Harriet still retains her form from the living and therefore uses it to her bidding in the world of the afterlife" said Lisa. "That is similar to keeping a trait you've kept for such a long time."

"How the heck did those ghost hunting dorks literally know about the whole Ghost in the house thing?" asked Lori.

"That might be us" replied Ashlee. "When we finished with the investigation with the old farm house that belonged to you guys, we said we would tell this to the ghost investigation community, which is for those who investigate ghosts and not do some dumb hunting thing."

"From what we've know, when it comes to the show ARGGH! They always sneak someone into our community of Paranormal Investigators and get the scoop on an actual ghost just for their show. We do what we do, to show people that spirits are just like us and have trouble with passing on" replied Brad.

"It's all good guys, I don't think this was anyone's fault but the show ARGGH! At least they won't be causing any more stupid fake stuff the next time they come back, or they might stick to the fake and away from the realism" said Lincoln.

"Well, now that that's done. I think we should all go back to what we were doing" replied Rita.

They all nod and get back to what they were all doing earlier. Rita, Lisa and Lily go back to Vanzilla to go back to the restaurant, and Luan also tags along to help. Lori, Leni, Lola, Lana and Michelle head back into the house. Lucy goes back with the Ghost Labs Team to the Cemetery, Lynn hitches a ride with them to drop her off so she can continue practicing with the roller derby team and Clyde heads back home and has to tell his dad's what happened, which was also slightly their fault

"Well, we should go and pick up Mollie and Sadie, we still got time for this triple afternoon date" said Jordan.

"They are so going to be shocked at what we did today" said Sam.

"Let's hope they're not too skittish with ghost stories and stuff" said Luna.

"We should also tell this to Liam, Tabby, Artie, Trent, Lance and Zach about this. They'll be in for a big surprise about what ARGGH! almost did" replied Lincoln.

They all get into Luna and Sam's rides and drive off to go and pick up their friends Sadie and Mollie, and Bullet stays in the sky and watches over them, and he does run into Patriot and Valkyrie and they're young eagles, and he has so much to tell them about what happened.

(_Huntsville, Alabama._)

Within the State Juvenile Hall known as Rainsbrew, lies a boy who was known for his attempts to kidnap and possibly almost abuse Jordan Rosato, and that boy's name is Andrew Hopkins.

Andrew smiles as he lies in bed and he looks to the ceiling. '_Just gotta be patient, and when the time is right then I am getting the heck out of here._' Then he hears some guards panicking and taking down some other inmates. '_And there it is!_'

He gets out of bed and he sees his cell door open. "Thanks boys, and I was about time too."

Andrew made some new pals in jail, and he promised them something. But who are they and what did he promise to them?

Viktor Michtal – 12 years old, taller than Stella. Brown hair, wears a black jacket with a brown shirt inside that has a skull logo, black jeans and has skull earrings. He's in for making so much graffiti that pissed off the whole neighborhood.

Julian Malfoy – 12 years old, at the same height as Tabby. Blonde hair, wears a dark brown shirt, red pants and yellow sneakers. Sent here for breaking into cars, hacking into them, and driving them around like a maniac and crashing them. His dad is a former convict who stole cars.

Jack Kyle – 12 year's old, and taller than Chloe, but not as tall as Jenny. Black hair, wears a black shirt, brown jeans, red sneakers and glasses. He's in the joint for breaking into shops and stealing electronics and selling them back at a high price, some of the stuff he sold have been used, or have been busted up.

"Hey man! We took the privilege of getting our clothes back and yours." Julian tosses Andrew his signature clothes. "Let's bust this joint man, and quick before the cops realize that they're missing 4 dudes!"

Andrew changes out of his prison attire and into his clothing and they leave the area, they caused some trouble by tricking the guards, taking him down, using his keycard and releasing all the inmates, even the ones in maximum lockdown.

"Good job with that plan boys, now we're free from this hell hole!" said Andrew.

They then escape through a broken fence and head out to an abandoned refinery nearby. "As much as in like the smell of freedom, what we want it what you promised us Andrew!" said Jack.

"You had better not be tricking us, or there'll be hell to pay! And we care little about what you want and who you want dead!" said Viktor.

Andrew is not intimidated by them. "Relax boys, I promise you three that I will give you guys the prettiest girls to be by your side and I know just the trio to be your babes, all we need is some equipment for my plan to work and then we need a way to get some wheels."

Julian sees something and smiles. "I think I found what we need boys." They spot the broken down Volkswagen Beetle. "Just give me an hour and I'll have that piece of junk up and running!"

"Alright, now let's salvage what we can find in this old refinery and get to it!" said Andrew. They not and split up.

Andrew then looks to the horrible drawing he made of Jordan. "Soon, very soon. You will be mine and no one, not even the louds can stop me this time!" He then picks up a rusty pickaxe and a broken sledge hammer. "Time to force some love into my life!"

To be continued ….

**A/N: I'm not a fan of shows that have fake ghost stuff, the Ghost Labs is legit to me and I like their show and what they do, and I would like to thank Avenger44 for the idea of the return of Andrew and his new goons in tow! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 8/3/20 – 8/4/20.**


	313. Chapter 313

** _ Chapter 313. _ **

**In collaboration with Avenger44. Thanks again man.**

(_Ketcham Park._)

The day seems as normal as it is, and Ketcham Park is filled with some laughter and games and another park style birthday gig for Luan, alongside him is Benny.

But also there at the park are: Lincoln, Jordan, Clyde, Chloe, Liam, Tabby, Simon Stella, Rusty, Polly, Zach, Giggles, Lance, Joy, Trent, Kat, Artie, Cookie, Richie, Flat Tire, Christina and Jenny, and also with them is a good friend of Chloe who moved into town weeks ago, Emma.

"So, school is gonna begin on the 4th of September, and it's just an orientation before the actual school starts on the first Monday of the month" replied Lincoln.

"We have to be sure we get to the classes on time and know the layout of the whole middle school, though I think we already covered that up when we had that tour around the middle school last year" replied Jordan. "So, I guess we'll only get accustomed to recognizing the whole place again."

"We're so going to make our marks when we get to middle school and so many new things to learn and clubs to handle too" replied Rusty.

"Dang right dude!" Flat Tire, Rusty and Richie high five each other. They're going to start a new club.

"There are going to be so many things we're all looking forward to when we hit middle school next month! And let's just hope we keep in touch depending on what classes we're all taking" sad Tabby.

"I'm pretty sure we're gonna meet up at some classes, but not all of them" replied Zach.

"And we're so glad that we got two new members right before the school even starts" replied Sadie. "Welcome to the group Chloe and Emma."

"Thanks guys, Chloe told me all about you guys and the cool things that have happened, though I'm not one to go through some trouble, it is nice to be part of a big group of friends that all look out for each other" replied Emma.

"We're all good pals and gals here, and when one of us is in trouble then we all have to be there to back each other up" replied Simon.

"But most of the times the trouble has something to do with Lincoln and Jordan, they have made lots of bad apples in their time as being a couple and stuff, and they are pretty resourceful" replied Liam.

"True, so they're the ones who know how to plan things to get the trouble out of the way and help everyone out in the end, with whatever they have in store" replied Clyde.

"And if the time comes, then perhaps you guys can be trusted with some knowledge about some friends that Lincoln and Jordan have come to know, like the big allied base outside of town" replied Jenny.

"Wow. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I can't wait to see more of things to come!" said Emma.

"See? Told ya these guys are awesome!" said Chloe. "So, what are we all planning to do today?"

"Well, some of us don't have much to do. So, we're just gonna be chilling at the computer shop with some game time" replied Lance. "Anyone wanna join us?"

"You guys go ahead, the gals and I will be chilling here in the park" replied Jordan.

Lincoln goes over and kisses his girlfriend's cheek. "Try and stay out of trouble, and be careful too. The Eagles aren't here since they still have to teach their young how to hunt, fall is coming soon."

"I got this Linc, don't you worry. We gals have each other's backs, now go and have fun with your posse" replied Jordan as she kisses him back.

They say goodbye to the other groups and they head off into different directions. The boys head for the computer shop not too far and the girls go deeper into the park, and they pass by Luan and Benny who finish their gig and clean up their setup.

But unknown to them, four boys are hiding at the water tower of the park and spot the girls. "There they are boys" said Andrew. "Jordan and her girl crew, so any gal you dudes like?"

The three boys/goons with him: Viktor Michtal, Julian Malfoy and Jack Kyle look onto the gal pals of Jordan Rosato and are bedazzled by their looks and fashion style.

"Dude, I don't even know who to pick! They're so cute and pretty!" said Viktor, he then looks closely. "Maybe that tall girl with the black hair, she seems almost as tall as me."

"The gal with that pink streak in her hair seems cute and I dig her British accent!" said Julian.

"That new girl looks cute, the one with the beret not the other new gal. She looks like she could use someone other than some dorky kid in glasses" said Jack. They all look to him confused, he's a kid in glasses. They decide not to mention that one.

"Okay then, so now that we found the ladies for us. Let's get this whole thing started" said Andrew. All of them nod to their boss and they head down the water tower with a large duffle bag.

Meanwhile, Jordan and her friends are all gathered underneath the tree and looking around the park, they finished their milkshakes which they all bought from a nearby food truck. "This is kinda nice. Just us gals chilling and having our own time to talk and chat, really does bring back times from before" said Mollie.

"But those before times were when we didn't have any dates or any awesome adventures" replied Joy.

"And we only have one gal to thank, the one gal who made it all happen when she met the kid who also helped start all of this" said Kat. They all look to Jordan.

Jordan sees all of them looking to her. "What?" Then she realizes what they mean. "Oh, oh you guys mean me. Well, it is true I guess. I mean, ever since that day I met Lincoln at the park and we started to hang out, that was the moment it all began. The first to spark the relationship we have and now it's gotten better and better and has made all of our lives better that it was before."

"Even though trouble comes along, you and Lincoln always find a way to beat the odds" said Jenny.

"And help others who are also going through so much trouble too" said Sadie. "And bring us all together with the guys and gals we know and love." They all giggle at the memories they have made.

"Emma and I are still new to the group, and we're also glad this happened. We're now part of something and we can't wait to make some awesome memories with you gals and your guys too" replied Chloe.

Tabby then gets up. "Well, I need to go and use it. Those milk shakes can really get to a cal."

"Same here" replied Stella. "Anyone else need to go and use it?" Jordan and Chloe also get up.

"You girls go on ahead, we'll hang here and tell this new gal more about what we've been doing since day 1 of the Jordacoln saga" chuckled Christina.

Jordan chuckles. "When was my life with Lincoln a freaking story?"

"Since you met us at the park last year, started dating and destroyed us at dodge ball" replied Cookie. She realized what she just said. "Wow. That just brought back some scary memories."

Jordan chuckles. "Well, when Middle School hits, maybe I'll go easy on all of you. Maybe." She then heads off with Tabby, Stella and Chloe to the four rest rooms.

The girls look to Cookie. "You just had to mention dodge ball" said Mollie in annoyance. "Well, looks like we might as well just talk about a plan on how to survive the Jordan-inator 3: Rise of the Dodge Ball Destroyer."

"The very sound of that just gave me goosebumps right now" said Kat in fear.

Emma looks to them confused. "Okay, so what the heck is going on here? Someone tell me?"

Giggles chuckles at this. "Looks like our Middle School Future is as bright red as a dodge ball!" She then sees their annoyed looks. "Sorry, too much?"

(_Minutes later._)

Jordan, Stella, Tabby and Chloe come out of the restrooms after emptying their bladders. "Okay, so now to get back to oth..." Stella stops. "Ow!" She then sees what's on her neck. "What the heck is this?"

They all look to the dart, and then Stella feels drowsy and she falls to the ground unconscious. "Stella!"

Then Tabby is grabbed from behind and a wet cloth is put to her mouth and she passes out too."

Chloe freaks out and she gets grabbed and covered in the mouth and then blind folded and a sack to her head and some boy drags here away. "Come her cutie!"

"Hey! Let her go!" Jordan tries to attack him, but she gets grabbed by a lasso. "What in the heck?!" She turns around and sees. "No! Not you again!"

"Hey there my love, so glad we could meet once more." Andrew pulls onto the rope and brings Jordan close to him. "You're still as beautiful as I remember and haven't changed one bit."

"What the heck is it with idiots escaping and coming back for me and Lincoln?!" said Jordan in annoyance. Then she's covered in the mouth by a wet cloth and slowly gets drowsy.

"No rages now my sweet, sleep tight and soon everything will be clear as daylight" chuckled Andrew.

Jordan gets sleepy and tries to stay awake. '_L-Lincoln …. Help._' And soon, everything turns to black.

(_Minutes later, Local Net Gaming Hub._)

Lincoln and his guy pals head out of the place and feel amused, sorta. "Okay, so how about next time we try and use a new strategy to actually beat the new champion Yone?" said Artie. "That guy is a killer in mid- lane and now I'm terrified to use Katarina in mid-lane!"

"Yeah, I'm with Artie" said Lincoln. "We need someone who can handle that new Assassin before the next time we play it's not gonna end well."

"We could try and use either Fiddlesticks, Ryze or Lux. Maybe we can make it work when we play again, but if it doesn't, then we're playing Heroes of the Storm" replied Lance.

"I'm gonna try and get the game Grounded, maybe we can all start a serve together and make out own community in the big garden game" said Zach.

"I have never had a reason to fear spiders, and after playing that game, now I do" replied Rusty. "We are so starting a community!"

"It does seem to beat Minecraft by a long shot, but Minecraft will be forever loved" replied Clyde.

"I wonder how the girls have been doing without us" said Flat Tire. Then they see them running towards them. "Huh, looks like they had a fun time, they wanna race to us and tell us. Wait, are they missing some gals?"

They look closely and notice this as well. "Yeah, he's right" said Simon. They see: Mollie, Sadie, Kat, Joy, Cookie, Jenny, Christina, Giggles and Emma. The ones missing are Jordan, Stella, Tabby and Chloe.

The girls go to them and all of them start to talk in random with tears and some fear, all of the boys are confused by this and have no clue what to make of the situation, but Lincoln does. "Quiet!"

They all remain quiet and look to the white-haired loud. "Okay, okay. Let's calm down and tell us what the heck happened. Where are Jordan, Stella, Tabby and Chloe?"

The girls calm down and all of them speak in unison. "They were kidnapped!"

Lincoln, Simon, Liam and Clyde go wide-eyed. "What?!"

"We were just having some fun and talking about some things, then the four girls went to use the restroom after drinking so much milkshakes" replied Kat.

"Then we waited like 30 minutes and realized they were taking too long, and so we went over to check on them at the restrooms area" said Sadie.

"When we got there, there looked like some signs of struggling and Jordan's phone was on the ground and so was Stella's, Chloe's and Tabby's and we picked them up and called for them!" said Christina.

"Then we looked into Jordan's phone and found this!" Jenny shows Lincoln and the boys the message left behind in Jordan's phone.

"_Hello Lincoln and other idiots, this is Andrew Hopkins. Let's just say me and some new pals of mine have your gals and are planning to make them our gals. So, here's the deal. Come meet us at the old Newspaper warehouse outside of town, come alone and with the guys who are partnered with the gals we took and make sure you do exactly as we say. We wouldn't wanna hurt some pretty faces!_"

Jenny then sheds some tears and looks to them. "Linc, what the heck do we do?"

They all see the emotionless looks from Lincoln, Simon, Clyde and Liam. They all know what this means. "Yeah, I think we should back up a bit, before things get out of control" said Richie.

But, the four boys calm down. "Guys, we'll handle this" said Lincoln. "We want the rest of you to tell everyone else. Our family and the Allied base to head for the location, but to back off."

Lincoln looks to Simon, Liam and Clyde and they too were not pleased and were all in with whatever plan Lincoln has. They then get to their bikes.

Jenny then hands Lincoln Jordan's phone. "What are you guys going to do anyway?" asked Sadie.

Lincoln then looks to his bike and he opens a compartment that is long and underneath his seat and makes up for the whole long structure of his ride. Within this hidden compartment is his baseball bat, ** _ Lucifer _ ** _ . _

Lincoln then looks to them "We're getting our girlfriends back!" They then ride off.

The others watch as they leave and some of them make some calls. Then Zach realizes something that Lincoln said. "Guys, Chloe and clyde aren't even boyfriend and girlfriend yet."

(_The abandoned Newspaper Warehouse._)

Jordan opens her eyes and she looks around, she then sees she's tied to a chair and her arms and legs and tied up and her mouth covered by a cloth. '_Great! Just great! The creepy dork is back, well at least it's not Jeffrey._'

She then looks to her left and sees Stella, Tabby and Chloe still unconscious. '_This is bad! This is really bad!_' She then overhears some talk coming from another room.

"Okay, so we all know what the plan is right?" asked Andrew.

"We wait here for Lincoln and his friends to come along and then we get the drop on them!" said Viktor.

"We then take them down, either we tie them up here or leave them for dead" said Julian.

"Then we high tail it outta this place before the authorities even arrive with the gals with us!" said Jack.

"Good, and finally we do whatever we can to break them!" said Andrew. "We break them so many times, that they'll forget about the guys they loved and learn to love their new boyfriends."

"So glad we ran into that adult's only store back in Alabama, I don't know if these will fit under them, but it sure will tame them when we turn them on" said Viktor.

Jordan can see the silhouette of something they're holding and it's long and this puts fear into her eyes. '_No! Oh heck no! No, no, no! We have to get out of here!_'

She then sees them coming back and she pretends she's still out. Andrew and his three goons come back and see them still sleeping. "Aww, they look so cute when they sleep."

"But they'll be cuter when they start obeying and loving us man" said Jack.

"I can't wait to have some fun with that Brit girl and maybe we can cause more trouble!" said Julian.

"That Stella sure is gorgeous, she certainly would love a good make out session with me" said Viktor as he licks his lips. Julian and Jack chuckle, they too couldn't wait to have some fun with the girls.

"I too would like nothing more than to show Rosato how much love I can give her, but right now is not the time to think of that boys. We must be patient and remain vigilant for the arrival of our guests, and whatever they might have planned for when they get here" said Andrew.

"You don't need to wait anymore you maniacs!" They turn around and see Lincoln, Simon, Clyde and Liam arrive. "Also, you left the left side door open and we saw your traps in the front main door."

Andrew and the boys look to Julian. "What?! I thought I kept them hidden! Well, I thought I did."

"Okay, so next time we do something like this we shouldn't let you setup the traps" said Jack.

"There won't be a next time! Let our girlfriends go now!" yelled Simon.

"Whoa! You are in no position to give us orders Sharp!" said Andrew as he pulls out a rusty mining pickaxe that has been combined with a broken sledge hammer. "For we have the upper hand now!"

Lincoln has his bat and he knows this is a fight that won't be easy to handle. "Then let's get messed up!" Lincoln and his three friends charge at them and so does Andrew and his goons.

Simon dodges all the punches from Viktor and with some knowledge from watching Lincoln with his combat training. Simon gets behind Viktor and he punches him in the back and then grabs him and throws him down with a German Suplex.

Simon then grabs the legs of Viktor and takes him onto the _Cesaro Swing_, he the lets him go and Viktor is sent flying onto a pile of old and rotten newspapers.

Liam side steps all of Julian's' attacks like it was a country style dance off, then Liam grabs a bent pipe and he throws it at Julian. He ducks and chuckles. "Missed me country dork!"

Liam chuckles. "Did I now?" The pipe hits a pipe on the wall and it hits a cat walk from above and the catwalk swings downward, Liam ducks down and it knocks Julian away and he crashes onto Viktor.

Clyde runs from Jack who chases him with a steel pipe. Clyde then looks around and sees something he could use, he grabs, turns around and throws the can of old and sticky paint onto Jack.

Jack looks to the sticky green paint on him. "What the heck is this?!" Clyde then tackles Jack and then kicks him in the head and to the fact Chloe was hurt, fuels Clyde to his boiling point and he picks up Jack and tosses him onto his other pals on the newspapers. "That was for Chloe!"

Jordan opens her eyes and sees all of this happening, and soon, Stella, Tabby and Chloe wake up and see this as well. '_When the heck did they get this good at fighting? And when was Clyde ever good at fighting?_'

Jordan then sees something on the ground, a razor. '_Perfect!_'

Lincoln on the other hand dodges all the swinging attacks from Andrew, but he also observes what he's doing at each swing. Because Andrew's weapon is heavier, he seems to be slow when it comes to the swing and when he pulls back. '_Looks like Andrew toughened up, but he's not strong enough!_'

Lincoln then sees this and when Andrew tries to hit him again, Lincoln ducks out of the way and he hits Andrew to his side. "Ow! You white-haired freak!"

Andrew swings once more, but this time Lincoln dodges and Andrew's weapon hits a pipe that releases steam and he's blinded. "Ah! My eyes!"

Andrew opens his eyes and he gets splashed by some paint to the face from Clyde, tied up by a lasso from Liam and then super kicked to the face by Simon. Andrew backs up and he gets hit to his back by Lincoln, and he falls to the ground.

Andrew looks to them. "What? No, no, no! This …. This wasn't supposed to h-happen!"

"Believe it Andrew, its darn right happening and you're going back to the Stoney Lonesome!" said Liam.

"M-My goons, they can h-help me! We can still w-win this!" Andrew then sees his three goons getting up. Jack helps Julian and Viktor back up. "We're outta here guys!"

Andrew is shocked by this. "No! Wait! Come back! Don't leave me!" Lincoln and the others see this and try to stop them, but the girls take them down.

Stella grabs Viktor and she kicks him in the groin and then she picks him up and throws him to a wall.

Tabby grabs some rope and she lassos Julian, spins him around and throws him onto Viktor.

Chloe takes Jack and repeatedly hits his head onto the old Newspaper printer, for some reason it still works and the light from that scanner hurts his eyes and then she tosses him over to his other friends.

They all groan in pain from this attack and look to the girls with fear, Andrew tries to crawl away but Jordan is in front of him. "You wanted to break us?!"

Andrew gulps and he gets a beat down of fists and kicks from Jordan. All that's left is a bruised and badly beaten Andrew Hopkins. Jordan, Stella, Chloe and Tabby fist bump each other. "Never mess with us, ever again!"

Lincoln, Liam, Clyde and Simon look to them and all have one thing to say. "I love that girl so much." They then race to each other and shed tears as they hug.

The window is broken by Bullet and the main doors are busted open by a Hammer Tank and riding it is Luna. "Freeze!" She then sees the aftermath of the fight. "Oh wow dudes, I guess it's all been taken care of." She gets off the tank and goes over to hug Lincoln and Jordan.

The rest of the cops go over and they arrest Andrew, Viktor, Julian and Jack. They were going to some separated prisons from now on, and they're putting Andrew into maximum lockdown.

Then all the friends and families of the girls arrive and they all hug each other. The louds all go over and hug Lincoln, and the eagles also go over to Lincoln and Jordan.

The girls then go over to the boys and share a passionate kiss, though Chloe goes over to Clyde and kisses his cheek, they know they're not ready for an actual kiss.

"What you did was pretty awesome Clyde, thank you so much" said Chloe.

"Y-Yeah, I was just so worried about you and I just had the strength to do what I can to take down that guy who tried to hurt you. Are you okay?" said Clyde.

Chloe hugs him. "I am now!" Clyde hugs her back in comfort. The parents of Chloe and Clyde see this and smile, this was the start of something beautiful.

"You came to save us! Thanks guys!" said Jordan.

"We just came to do what we had to, you girls are the ones who handled the end" said Lincoln. They share another passionate kiss and hug each other, and then watch as their enemies are taken away.

"Wow. Looks like there's still so much more things I am so going to have to get used to" said Emma. She's not wrong.

To be continued …..

**A/N: Thanks again to my good pal Avenger44 for this awesome idea and concept, Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 8/4/20 – 8/5/20.**


	314. Chapter 314

** _ Chapter 314. _ **

(_August 31. Rosato Residence._)

Lincoln wakes up, the sound of the birds and the eagles outside of the house is enough to wake him and he sees the time on his pink clock is now 6:30 am. He then closes his eyes and hugs the warm pillow besides him.

Then Lincoln opens his eyes and sees he was not in his room, that is not his alarm clock and that is not a pillow he's hugging and to be safe to know, he's still wearing his pajamas.

Lincoln realizes that he's in the Rosato home. He then sees that the pillow he's hugging is none other than his girlfriend, Jordan Rosato and she's clinging to him like he was a stuffed prize teddy bear from the fair.

Lincoln then recalls about what had happened yesterday, involving Andrew and some goons he hired and the sick and twisted plan they had. '_Right, Jordan was so scared about the whole issue with those boys and they're twisted plan that she wanted me to stay at her place and keep her company. I can't blame her._'

Lincoln then looks to the time once more. '_I think I should see what's cooking in the kitchen, some breakfast in bed would make things feels nice for the two of us._'

Lincoln is about to get out of bed, but then he's pulled back. He then sees Jordan is holding his arm, but her eyes are still shut. "Don't leave me Linc, please don't." He can hear the sadness in her voice.

Lincoln chuckles. "Jordan, I have to go and check what's happening down stairs." He tries again to leave, but then Jordan pulls him back and she cuddle close to him and not letting go.

Lincoln sighs. "Jordan, as much as I would to stay here and play the married couple, we both have to start our day and not spend the rest of it in bed. So, let's get going now and see what your parents are up to."

Jordan ignores his words and hugs him tighter. "Just a little longer, maybe an hour or two."

Lincoln smirks. "This is getting kinda ridiculous and a bit too far, perhaps we can spend the rest of this nice and cute moment when we have the free time." He then breaks free from his girlfriend's grip and attempts to leave once again, only to be dragged back to the bed and back to the cuddling, but now he's looking at a now awake and upset Jordan.

"We're cuddling here for an hour and we'll get out of bed when I say so or I swear dodge ball will be far more than a merciless sport for you, understand?"

Lincoln is shocked and also turns red. Why? He's shocked because of her commanding mood swings and blushing because he always finds her very attractive and hot when she's angry.

Lincoln then lays there and sighs. "Okay ma'am, yes ma'am."

"Good." Jordan then closes her eyes and smiles and she hugs him closer and doesn't let go. Lincoln looks to Jordan and smiles, he kisses her forehead and he hugs her back.

Unknown to them, Rick and Jesse heard this from the other side of the door and walk away from the room. "Wow! Who knew our little girl was that dominant in bed? And they're not even a couple yet" said Rick.

Jesse chuckles. "I think I recall a couple three years about their age and doing the same thing, perhaps maybe she got that trait from that said woman." She then goes down the stairs, leaving her husband to recall that one.

Rick sighs and chuckles. "Yup, this is just like what we did." He then follows his wife down the stairs.

(_Three hours later._)

Lincoln and Jordan get out of the house and have Lincoln's overnight bag with him. "You think the other gals are okay after what happened yesterday?" asked Lincoln.

"If I can recall, Simon was given permission to stay over at Stella's and Liam was given permission to stay over at Tabby's and the same went to Clyde and Chloe, though I think Clyde is staying at the guest bedroom at the Curda house" replied Jordan. "I mean, they are pretty shaken after what happened yesterday."

"True, anyway I wanna see if we can spend some time as the eight of us. You, me, Clyde, Chloe, Simon, Stella, Liam and Tabby" replied Lincoln. "Just to make things kinda nice and less stressful for all of us."

"That sounds like a good idea, now where the heck is your big sister at?" said Jordan.

They then spot the purple Ferrari arrive and it stops in front of the house and coming out is Lincoln's big sister/roommate: Luna Loud. "Sup dudes, I can only guess Jordan and you are gonna be chillin' with your pals right?"

Lincoln nods. "You know it sis. Did you bring my bike?"

Luna gets out. "Sure did bro." She goes to the back and she opens the trunk and pulls his bike out, Lincoln goes to her and hands her his bag and she places it into the back of her car. "I can only guess that when you woke up this morning, she didn't wanna let you leave."

Lincoln chuckles and turns red. "Yeah, she did and she was pretty dominant." They see Jordan smirk and cross her arms as she goes to her bike, she then pets Ajax and the little dog races back into the house.

Luna also chuckles. "Hell has no fury to a woman's scorn."

Lincoln also chuckles. "Hell has no fury to the Dodge ball Queen's wrath."

Jordan then goes to them. "Loud has no fury compared to the might of me."

That one kinda left them a bit confused and also somewhat scared. Luna then hugs Lincoln and kisses his forehead. "Have fun with your lady and stay safe, I'll make sure your things will be alright at home."

Lincoln hugs her back. "Thanks sis." They then break the hug and Luna heads back into her car and drives off. They wave goodbye as she heads back to the loud house. Lincoln then looks to Jordan. "So, shall we meet with our friends?"

"Let's race!" said Jordan. She then takes off first at great speed.

Lincoln chuckles. "Oh it is so on!" Lincoln then picks up the pace and catches up with her, and with the eagles flying high above keeping an eye on them. Bullet is not there, he's with Luna.

(_Gus' Games n' Grub._)

Lincoln and Jordan make it to the arcade and they see their friends waiting for them. Well, not all of their pals and gals, just the ones they were planning to hang out today.

"Hey guys, so any word on what the others are up to?" asked Lincoln.

"Trent, Kat, Lance, Joy, Artie and Cookie are having a triple date at Jean-Juan's" replied Clyde.

"Sadie, Mollie, Christina and Jenny are showing Emma around the mall today" said Chloe.

"Richie and Flat Tire are chilling with their rides at the skater's park" replied Simon.

"Rusty and Polly are hanging out with your sister Lynn at the roller derby's arena" said Stella.

"Zach and Giggles were here, but then they left to help Luan with a gig" said Tabby.

"That's about all we know, unless ya'll wanna know what Haiku is doing" said Liam.

"No thanks, so let's get this hang out started" said Jordan. "Also, when Linc and I were headed here, we thought about a small wager." The eagles land down on the tree and smile at this scheme.

This got them interested. "What kind of wager are you talking about Mr. and Mrs. Jordacoln?" asked Tabby. This made the others chuckle.

"Well, how about the couple with the least number of tickets has to buy lunch for everyone?" said Lincoln. "But we all split for paying the drinks, just to be fair, also we'll be spending only one hour of gaming. So everyone has to keep track of their watches or the stopwatch on their phones."

"Hot diggity dang! Now we're talkin'!" said Liam. "Let's see who can buy everyone the new special supreme meat and cheese pizza!" They all look to what Liam is pointing at.

On the menu of the screen above the cash register, is a large pizza that seems like the same size of the table. Topped with cheese, pepperoni, bacon and sausages, and to make it sound better, cheese stuffed crusts! And they come with garlic sticks and there's a choosing to add hot sauce or not.

They all look to the pizza with stars in their eyes and mouths watering. They then stop. "Okay, looks like we're all on the same page" said Simon. "Let's get in there and see which couple is superior!"

They all head into the arcade and get to some games, and luckily they all have lots of tokens and the spirit of competition for the glory and pizza. Mostly for the pizza.

Dana and Becky notice this and look to each other. "Should we keep score of what they're doing or not?" asked Dana.

"Let's leave them be, they're all kinda cute tag teaming and going against each other" said Becky. "But I do feel kinda bad for Lincoln on what's gonna happen this week."

Dana also knows. "Yeah, won't be the same for him when September 4 comes rolling in." They both continue to watch and do their last day of work at the arcade, they were going to miss this.

(_One hour of separate couples gaming later._)

They all gather to the table and each couples have plastic bags with the tickets they earned. "Okay, so did you guys count your tickets?" asked Clyde. "Chloe and I got 4,955 tickets."

Chloe shows them the bag with lots of tickets. "We were aces on that baking game, and baked us a storm of a win!" Chloe and Clyde high give each other. "What about you guys."

Liam smirks. "5,691 tickets people! Like milking cows on the farm, or pulling out weeds in the garden."

Tabby then shows them their bag with lots of tickets. "We came, we rocked and we dance, dance all the way to victory town!" Tabby and Liam fist bump and do a rock and roll pose.

Stella and Simon show them their tickets. "Read em and weep gang! Simon and I have 7,884 tickets! So, Whos' awesome now?!" said Stella.

Simon chuckles. "And all we had to do, was race through the roads like bats outta hell!" They then look to Lincoln and Jordan. "So, how many tickets did the duo of dodge ball get?

Lincoln pulls out a large plastic bag. "That doesn't look like a big score loud" said Tabby. But then Jordan pulls out two more plastic bags with tickets and this shocks them. "Me and my bloody big mouth!"

"All bets are off or put aside guys, because we got ourselves 22,912 tickets dudes!" said Jordan. "And you're all wondering how the heck we had this superior score!"

"All we had to do was bank shot non-stop and show you guys how well the ball toss is made, sure as heck my big sis Lynn, would be proud of me" replied Lincoln. He high fives with Jordan and she kisses his cheek, and he kisses her cheek.

They're all shocked by the tickets. "Whoa! I could drown in those tickets right now" said Liam.

"So, I guess Chloe and I are buying the pizza then" said Clyde. "I guess that sounds fair, but what the heck are you guys gonna do with your tickets anyway?"

Lincoln and Jordan smirk and look to the prize booth. "We both know what we want" replied Jordan.

(_Minutes later._)

Clyde and Chloe had finished placing the order for the special supreme meat and cheese pizza and the others have gotten the prizes they wanted. Some of them got some key chains, cell phone cases, plushies and stickers.

But Lincoln and Jordan got this number of tickets, not just for the pizza win but also because of the limited time only prizes from the arcade prize wall at the very top of the place. Rakan and Xayah, two figurines from League of Legends.

"That there has got to be the best prizes through the whole arcade!" said Liam.

"Trent, Lance and Artie are so going to be minds blown from this" said Simon. "I know I am."

"Dude! I didn't think they even had those prizes here!" said Stella. "And how come we didn't even notice them?"

"Well, they are at the very top so it makes sense that no one else would've noticed them due to the many plush toys surrounding the spot" said Tabby.

"How did you two even see those through all the other prizes?" asked Chloe.

"It was last week, before the place was packed with plush toys. Linc and I spotted the two action figures of our top used champs from the game and we both needed a plan to get our hands on them" replied Jordan. "And so, we both came up with some kind of plan to make a wager for the next time we hang out."

"And this seemed like the right time. Sure wish the others were here to hang out with us" replied Lincoln. "But I question, how the heck did Gus' Games n' Grub get their hands on a prize like this?"

Dana and Becky arrive with their large pizza and place it on the table and then hand them the drinks and garlic sticks. "Those prizes were found by our boss at a yard sale and so he bought them for a good price and then put them up as prizes" replied Dana.

"Maybe next time you kids can gun for the nest top prize" said Becky. They all look to the prize booth, and they see the new top prize on the top shelf. A transformable action figure of Blackout from the film, Transformers.

Dana and Becky then head back to their work and the kids are shocked by this. "Dude, now that is something we have to tell the other guys. From what I heard, Lance is a huge fan of the franchise and so is his dad" said Simon.

Stella chuckles. "It's gonna be a warzone in this place when kids come in and see the prize."

"Also, we know that the prize action figures you two got are a couple in the game" said Clyde. "Where the heck are you gonna put them?"

The action figures of the Charmer and the Rebel have a platform that combines and makes them into the couple as they are in their lore and in-game, Lincoln and Jordan know they wouldn't want them to be separated then they both have an idea and look to each other and nod.

They then look to their friends and give them an answer. "The Tree House."

"Huh, that sounds fair, they are a couple and you two sometimes hang out as a couple in the tree house" said Tabby.

They all take a slice of the large pizza. "Guys, this is so big I don't think we can finish this ya'll!" said Liam.

"Then we're glad we came in" said Richie and Flat Tire, followed by Christina, Jenny, Sadie, Mollie and Emma.

"Wow! You guys got the new pizza?!" said Jenny. "That thing is so huge! And I thought the picture would lie! This is something I should tell my auntie Katherine!"

"Take a seat guys, there's plenty of pizza for everyone. Though we're gonna need more drinks" said Lincoln. They all take their seats and grab a slice, and each slice is long.

"Mind telling us how the heck you guys got this super-sized pizza?" asked Flat Tire.

Jordan chuckles. "Let's just say we made a wager and placed down some bets on who wins and who buys lunch, depending on the number of tickers from each couple."

"Classic wager based Jordan." They turn around and see Kat, Trent, Lance, Joy, Artie and Cookie come in. "Hey guys, glad we could make it" said Kat.

"What the heck happened? We thought you guys went to Jean-Juan's?" said Jenny.

"We went there and we found out that the place is closed for renovations and won't opened until the 3rd of September" replied Artie. "Lance's uncle forgot to tell him that one yesterday."

"So we decided to come here and chill with you guys" said Cookie.

"Also, we ran into Giggles, Zach, Rusty and Polly earlier, we asked them if they wanted to join us. But they were planning to go and check out the new food truck in town" replied Trent.

They take their seats and take some slices, while they called in for an order of extra drinks. Chloe looks to Emma. "So, how was the mall?"

"Awesome!" said Emma. "We went shopping, checked out the electronics, went clothes shopping, saw a movie, went to shop at Reiningers, looked at the book store and then went shopping for shoes."

Mollie chuckles, "She really, really liked the mall. Almost like she wanted to live there."

"We didn't have anything to eat, and the movie we watched was enough to make up for our early morning mall trip, and the awesome part was that everything being sold at the mall was at 75percent off!" said Christina.

"Well, it is the return to school sale" said Lincoln. "Leni told me about it and I could only guess Emma met her."

"Heck yeah I did, she's so nice and so knowledgeable with fashion sense and she helped me pick out the right dress, and it comes with a cute scarf and some really cool shoes!" said Emma.

Sadie chuckles. "She really, really loved the mall." They all chuckled hearing this and it also explains why Sadie, Mollie, Jenny, Christina and Emma had so many gabs from Reiningers.

"We also ran into some group of girls who were kicked out of a shoe shopping place at the mall" said Christina. "Apparently, from what Leni's friend Tad heard, they kept bugging the customers and saying that the shoes don't fit them and made them look bad."

"Those had to be the same girls that Leni told you about, I haven't even gotten any info on them" said Jenny. "And sure as heck, I am not talking to them to get that info."

Lincoln and Jordan knew this could spell trouble, from what Leni told them and now this, They had to steer clear and try and figure out who is this new rich girl and her friends and what the heck do they want.

"Well, the important thing is, that you girls didn't run into them, so we're all safe. For now" replied Jordan.

Simon then looks to Richie and Flat Tire. "So, what the heck are you guys doing here?"

"Skater's park is also closed, apparently there is an alligator that wandered into the park overnight and I think Lincoln's little sister and Jordan's god father are handling it" replied Richie.

Lincoln chuckles. "Classic Lana. This sure is gonna be one awesome hang out we're gonna have, and the last hang out of the month."

"We're gonna have the same one, and we'll mark it as the first group hang out of the month of September, the month we all make out way to Middle School!" said Jordan. They all cheer.

"Sure wish Rusty, Polly, Zach and Giggles were here" said Liam. He then looks to the door of the arcade. "I think I spoke too soon."

"What up guys?" said Rusty, he and Polly with Giggles and Zach come in. "Wow! Now that is a pizza!"

"The food truck never showed up, broke down when it arrived into town" replied Zach. "So, what'd we miss? And how the heck did you guys get your hands on this giant of a pizza?!"

"Looks like we'll all be scarfing down more than a broken truck loads!" said Giggles. She and Zach laugh.

"Oh yeah! Time for some big meat and cheese energy refills! Dang shame LJ couldn't be here, she went off to Burpin' Burger with Margo and the Roller Derby girls" said Polly.

Joy then sees Lance looking at something. "Lance? Lance are you okay? Darling?" She then sees what he's looking at and so do the others.

"Yeah, we have a lot to tell you guys about what we all did here" said Lincoln.

"Talk later, gotta go!" Lance heads off to an arcade game that can give him the most tickets, and obviously he is good at bank shots.

"Well, looks like he'll be occupied" said Jordan. They all chuckle and continue to talk about what they all plan to do, when September rolls in tomorrow.

To be continued …..

**A/N: This is an aftermath to the incident from last chapter, and I thought it would be nice for them to hang out and place some bets and win some things. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 8/5/20 – 8/6/20.**


	315. Chapter 315

** _ Chapter 315 _ **

(_The Loud House._)

Lincoln comes out of the house, after a nice day of getting ready and also dealing with some of his sister's, though they mostly have Michelle to help them out, and currently Michelle is helping Lola with some pageant lessons in the backyard, new pageants lessons. "Okay, all my sisters' are busy with their own things and now I can be able to relax and have some fun, and also wait for my lover to get here."

Then Lincoln sees Mr. Grouse coming out of his house with some fishing gear and equipment, and going to they're house. "Hey Mr. Grouse, going fishing today?"

"Huh? Oh, you bet Loud. But it's not just me though." They then see Lynn Sr come out of the house with some fishing equipment as well.

"Hey Mr. Grouse, glad you're here. Now we can get on with the fishing." Lynn Sr then sees his son. "Hey there kiddo, waiting for Jordan to get here."

"Sure am, and it looks like you're going fishing today" said Lincoln. He sees so much fishing gear on his dad and also he's wearing his salmon tie, which might not be a good idea if they go into a lake.

"We sure are, Grouse's pals are too busy this month and I closed the restaurant too. So, I'm going fishing with Mr. Grouse, though we are gonna pick up Kotaro and Grant as well, they also wanna be a part of it" replied Lynn Sr.

"Lana too?" asked Lincoln.

"Lana's occupied with the first mud pit of the month, fall is upon us and soon this whole yard will be filled with tons of orange and brown leaves" said Lynn Sr.

Mr. Grouse sighs. "Thanks for reminding me Lynn, looks like I should bust out the old leaf blower when I get back and see if she works too."

Lincoln thinks about this. '_This could be another shot for me and the guys to earn some of our own hard cash so we can do something awesome with our gals next time._' Then Lincoln notices something else, something missing from Grouse's home. "Did you finally find your old car a home?"

"I sure did, I am gonna miss the old gal, but I found someone who'll put her to good use and make sure she sees the road once again and all thanks to your sister Lana, she knows how to tune up a good car like mine" said Mr. Grouse. "And I sold her for more than 4,000 bucks too!"

"Who did you sell your old car to anyway?" asked Lynn Sr, as he loads all the fishing gear into Vanzilla.

"Meh, some guy who runs a computer shop in town or something, I think he's Asian too" replied Mr. Grouse.

Lincoln then realizes who that is and smiles. "Well, at least she can drive around when the guy has a break and then your car can feel the open road once more, just like your Go Kart, well part of your Go Kart." They all recall the Royal Woods Go Kart Grand Prix from months ago.

Mr. Grouse chuckles. "Yeah, that is true. Does Lana still use her?"

"She still does, she uses the Go Kart to go places around the town, kinda like Lola" replied Lynn Sr.

Mr. Grouse chuckles. "Yup, she rides her on the road so she can keep living the dream. I hope she has a license for that thing when she's driving."

"The police know who she is and all Lana has to do is stay in the bike lane when driving" replied Lincoln.

"That's good to know." then Mr. Grouse hears a sound and looks up. "Is he coming along too?"

They all look up to see the Stellar's Sea Eagle, Bullet high in the sky. "Yup, since he is an ace at catching fish, he's also tagging along and I asked Lincoln yesterday and he said all the eagles are coming to help catch some fish" replied Lynn Sr.

"They do need more training when it comes to snatching up fish for when winter hits, and let's hope there won't be any other aerial competition when they go fly fishing" said Lincoln.

Lynn Sr chuckles. "Good one kiddo."

Lincoln is confused. "What are you talking about dad?"

Lynn Sr then stops laughing and realizes something. "Oh, I thought you made a pun back there. Never mind, okay let's go then Mr. Grouse."

"Just don't make any puns along the way, otherwise I'm bailing out while we're on the road and that means someone has to pay for my medical bill" replied Mr. Grouse.

Lynn Sr sighs. "Alright, alright. I won't make any puns on the way." They both get into Vanzilla and drive off, with Bullet following them.

Lincoln smiles and watches as Vanzilla is no longer in view, then Lincoln realizes. "Wait a minute, dad wore his salmon tie. Oh no." Why is he saying that? Okay, so let's recall there are eagles with them and 3 of them are young and what happens when they see something that looks like a fish? Yeah, not good for Lynn Sr.

Lincoln sits underneath the tree and checks on his phone and then sees Leni coming back from an awesome night. "Hi Linky, so what are you up to today?" She comes out of her car and grabs her overnight bag.

"Nothing much, just waiting for Jordan to get here and then we'll be on our way for a nice bike stroll" replied Lincoln. "How was your sleepover at Jackie's house?"

"Totes awesome" replied Leni. "Though, we did have to avoid her little brother, he did have a cold and we weren't planning to get sick as well. But on the plus side, we got a chance to talk to some friends of ours who are coming back to school tomorrow, they're going to tell us so much about what they did during their summer vacations."

"Good for you sis, well I'm just gonna wait here for Jordan to come and then we can chill out on a nice bike stroll" replied Lincoln. Leni then heads back into the house and coming out is Lucy and she goes to Lincoln.

"Hello big brother, I need your help with this poem." Lucy shows Lincoln the poem.

Lincoln looks to it. "The poem is okay, and nothing wrong too. You're doing well with your writing and rhyming. I look forward to hearing more about how you're gonna make it big at the writing club and of course the young mortician's club."

Lucy is about to go back into the house, but then she goes back and she hugs Lincoln. "Whoa, whoa! Lucy, what the heck is this?"

Lucy smiles. "Sorry, I just felt like I needed to do that." Lucy then sits next to him underneath the tree. "It's just that … Once school begins, you're gonna be in Middle School, and I'll be all alone with the twins and Lisa. Which means, I have to be the older sibling for them."

Lincoln pulls Lucy close to him. "Luce, the one thing I know is that you can handle it. Tell me, whenever I was recovering from some kind of pain, who was looking after the younger sisters?"

Lucy looks down. "Me."

"When I was going through some scarring moments, who was the one to keep an eye on the twins when they were close to fighting?" asked Lincoln.

Lucy then looks to Lincoln. "Me."

"And who held the line in the house while I was on Castaway Island with Luna, Jordan, Sam and Michelle?" asked Lincoln.

Lucy smiles. "Me."

Lincoln smiles. "See, you can handle it. I might not be around the grade school to help keep an eye on you and the twins and Lisa. But you have learned so much from me, you can handle the situations there and keep them from fighting, getting hurt and/or making explosions. All while doing your own thing. Be the older sibling they need, it's your turn now Luce and I believe in you."

Lucy wipes away some tears. "Thank you Lincoln." Lucy then hugs her brother tightly. "Thank you so much for that, it's not even school day yet, but I feel like I can keep up this courage and confidence for the whole school year, for you and for the others. I won't let you down big brother."

Lincoln hugs his little Goth sister. "I know you won't Luce, I know you can do this." He then departs from the hug and he moves some of her hair aside and kisses her forehead and then let's her bangs block her eyes once more. "Maybe one day, you'll let at least one of your eyes be visible."

Lucy blushes. "Oh no, i don't think the world is ready for that one. My eyes are a window to my soul and no one is allowed to see them, well not yet that is."

"And one day, you will let someone special see them. Besides your family" said Lincoln.

Lucy then gets up and goes back into the house, she then looks back to Lincoln. "Thanks again Lincoln."

Lincoln smiles. "No problem." Lucy then heads back into the house and Lincoln goes back to waiting for Jordan.

But Lincoln and Lucy had no idea they were seen by Lori from the dining room window. Lori smiles. '_Looks like they'll have everything covered while I'm gone. This is good and I'm proud of them._'

Lincoln then sees Lynn coming out of the house, and she's in her bike gear. "Hey bro, just gonna grab my new bike and make some burning rubber and hang out with Margo and Paula."

"And Polly as well?" asked Lincoln.

"Polly Pain ain't available today, she said she's gonna help Rusty and two other guys get ready for some advanced training in cycling. They plan on making some kind of new club when Middle School hits" replied Lynn.

"Or you could just go to where Polly is and help her out, she could use some help when it comes to cycling and you can have Margo and Paula tag along as well" said Lincoln. "Like they say, better to watch and learn from someone with experience if you are to be a pro at what you do."

Lynn chuckles. "Yup, I did say that and that does sound like a cool idea. Later bro." But then she stops and looks to Lincoln. "And I hope Middle School won't be too hard on ya and your pals."

"It won't sis, we know what we're doing and we can get through the whole thing" replied Lincoln. "The only thing we'll have issues with is the homework, but we can study hard to manage that one."

Lynn Jr chuckles. "Okay bro, just take it easy when it comes to math, that subject can be a total nightmare. See you soon bro." Lynn then rides off on her bike.

Lincoln chuckles and he sees Luan coming out of the house with Mr. Coconuts and riding on her unicycle. "Going somewhere Luan, and Mr. Coconuts?"

"_Well what do you know, he mentioned me this time! That is some respect kid!_"

Luan chuckles. "Thanks for asking Mr. Coconuts too Linc, also we're both gonna meet up with Benny to hang out at his house and watch the first new episode to the new season of the Realm Mimes of Miami. See you later Linc and have fun with Jordan today." Luan the rides off on her unicycle.

Lincoln then sees Lisa coming out of the house and using her binoculars. "Something wrong Lis?"

"Oh, greetings Lincoln. I'm just keeping track on the leaves onto the trees around the neighborhood, this is the first place I will check and then I will send a drone to scan the other houses to see if the season of autumn is coming" replied Lisa.

Lincoln smirks. "That sounds nice and all, but it also sounds like an excise to observe everyone else too."

Lisa looks to him confused. "Lincoln, I have learned from my mistakes and are not to partake into the old 4 year old Lisa from before, my time being grounded for more than a month has woken up something within me and I only wish to keep track of the weather conditions."

"But what you did mention also sounds true, so I will refrain from using my drone to watch over the houses in the neighborhood for the fall of leaves, I will instead go to the seasonal reports from the social media of season watchers." Lisa then heads back into the house, but then she goes back and hugs Lincoln.

Lincoln smiles and he knows what she's doing. "Lisa, when school does begin. Please don't make anything crazy with science."

They then depart from the hug. "I will try Lincoln, for you and I will also partake in learning as a normal 5 year old would do. I also plan to only use my lab in the school when I have free time" replied Lisa.

Lincoln chuckles and he ruffles her hair. "Good job in changing, it's a good thing to change. Like how science changes all the time through the many learnings from other professionals of all ages."

Lisa smiles. "And this is a reason why I respect you, not just because I look up to you because you are my older sibling, but because we seem to be the only ones who seem to know a lot more with our intellect."

Lisa then heads back into the house, and then she steps aside to let Luna pass. "Thanks dude." Lisa then heads back into the house and then Luna sees Lincoln.

"Hey bro, you waiting for your lover to get here?" asked Luna.

"I am, and I see you're gonna go and hang out with Sam today?" asked Lincoln.

"Sure am bro, also I overheard from Lori of how you told Lucy about a talk about you not being in school and that sure is mighty nice of you." She then sits underneath the tree next to him. "Seeing you take up the lessons you've learned from the big sisters and then pass that knowledge down to the year away sis beneath you is pretty thoughtful. Good job bro, and I'm dang proud of you too."

"Thanks Lunes, I did have good examples of big sister responsibility from the five older sisters I know" said Lincoln. "Even though some of you have had some down sides when it came to being responsible, I do see some good lessons when we hang out or when we have to do something when the prints aren't around. But you're by far the one sis I always look up to with responsibility and that's the responsibility of how caring you are as a legal guardian to me and also to Jordan,"

Luna then hugs her brother. "Aw, you're too much baby bro. Way too much, and I'm proud to be that inspiration and I speak for the others that they would be proud of you too little brother."

Lincoln chuckles and hugs Luna. "Every lesson from you and the others will always be with me and I know things will be ….Different when school begins, but we'll manage through this and stick together and keep the family intact. Through whatever trouble gets in our way."

Luna smiles. "The man-with-the-plan always coming up with something awesome and rad." they then depart from the hug. "Well, I gotta get going."

Luna heads back into her car and she waves to Lincoln. "Catch you later bro." She then drives off. "And say hi to Jordan for me!"

Lincoln waves back and watches as his big sister's car takes off and is no longer in view. He then looks to the sky and smiles. '_Time sure does fly by. Feels like only last year when we had all these adventures, and then it got even more epic when I met Jordan and everything changed for the better and made us who we are now. Where would I be, if I hadn't met her in the park that very day?_'

Then Lincoln smiles and sees someone coming towards him, it was none other than Jordan Rosato, his girlfriend and the one who helped him and his family with the life they have now.

"Hey handsome, ready for this day?" asked Jordan as she stops in front of him.

Lincoln puts on his safety gear and gets onto his bike. "So ready for this day, my beautiful rose!"

They then ride off away from the Loud House.

(_One long bike ride later._)

"Wow. That is so nice of you to say to Lucy and Lisa, they sure will keep track of every word you said into them" replied Jordan. "Lucy is capable of handling things once school begins, but just so you should know it is going to be an orientation into the school and knowing the classes and teachers right?"

"Yeah, Lucy and the other little sisters know about the teachers all around school. So chances they'll just be there to talk with their classmates and go to their lockers" said Lincoln. "Lisa probably won't get a locker, yet."

Jordan then sees something. "Well look at that." They both stop their bikes and see the Royal Woods Middle School, standing tall and with the doors lock no longer there, which means they're checking on the cleanliness within.

"Soon, we're all gonna be part of this. Spending two years in this place" replied Jordan.

"We're all gonna make it big and leave our marks here in Middle School, as preteens" replied Lincoln.

"With our friends with us, this won't be much of a challenge and sure as heck we are going to rock and roll when we hit the music club in there alongside Liam and Tabby, and to anyone else who wants to chill in the club" said Jordan.

"And let's not forget the Royal Woods Middle School Musical Contest" said Lincoln. "We're both gonna be making our mark as a duet on stage."

"Not if Tabby and Liam beat us" chuckled Jordan.

They then ride off elsewhere, both of them thinking of what Middle School has in store for them, or better yet looking forward to what they will bring to the Royal Woods Middle School.

While they ride off, a limo drives by and inside is none other than Leslie Silver and she does not look happy at all.

"Ugh! I swear I hate it when some place kicks me out! What is wrong with the people in this town? Don't they know when to have fun and take a joke? So what if I insulted some old fool, she had it coming" said Leslie.

She then recalls what she did when she insulted some old lady who couldn't speak English properly, and the two allied Peacekeepers who told her to leave the Aloha-Comrade, and then she recalled the so-called Burst Drone Cameras all over the town and that they have all the evidence they need to make sure she stays away for good.

Leslie has full anger within her. "This town will pay for what they think they can do to me. I am Leslie Silver, the richest girl in all of Michigan and when my daddy hears of this, then they'll all regret everything they did to me! We will own this town!"

She looks out the window of the limo and sees Apollo Fighter's and Jet Tengu fly by, with a Harbinger Gunship escorting Hercules Transports to the outpost.

"And I'll start with that FutureTech group! They can't stop me! This town will be mine!"

To be continued …..

**A/N: Looking forward to the upcoming Middle School Chapter, and the many changes that will come for all of them. But, it seems like Leslie Silvers is not going to let anyone tell her what to do, this will spell trouble and chances they're gonna need some backup soon. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 8/6/20.**


	316. Chapter 316

** _ Chapter 316. _ **

(_September 2, Royal Woods Mall._)

The mall is busy, lots of teens have returned from their long summer vacations and many are excited or not pleased with going back to school, some are looking forward to going to college and even the kids below the teenage age are feeling the same thing as the teens are, except for two of them.

And those two are , Lincoln Loud and Jordan Rosato and both of them are enjoying shopping at Reiningers for any new clothing for them to wear when they reach Middle School.

Lincoln has a handful of clothes that would suite him for Middle School, they seem like something a rocker might wear, but with a tad bit of a new pre-teen merged into it. Guess Luna really did leave an imprint of herself onto her little brother.

Lincoln then waits outside of the dressing room and soon enough his lover comes out. "So, what do you think?"

Jordan is now wearing a yellow jacket that has some light blue high lights on the sleeves, white shirt with the symbol of a rose to the right side of the chest, a blue skirt, black leggings, white socks, brown shoes with white straps.

Lincoln looks in awe and smiles. "Always as beautiful, no matter what you wear. Though, this one suits you. Kinda like the other tens of thousands of clothing you've tried out too."

"Well, I guess this marks as the last one for me to purchase. Let me change and then we can head to the register, and then take our time at the music store, comic book store and then we can head off to grab some lunch." Jordan heads back into the changing room.

"Take your time my darling" replied Lincoln. He then checks his phone and sees he has a notification from his hero-self.

Hero Linc: _Things have gotten from unexpected, to exciting over here in our world and we have so much more to tell you and the others when we make our way to hang out with you guys, and I hope you have an awesome time headed to Middle School, heck we are here as well._

Lincoln is confused by this, but he'll have to wait for the time when he can hang out with his hero self, soon. Then he looks around and sees some familiar faces going around their business around the mall.

Kat, Trent, Joy, Lance, Cookie and Artie are picking out some suitable outfits they can wear when Middle School begins, and thank goodness it's a sale and with them are Emma, Sadie, Mollie, Jenny and Christina, while Richie walks out of the place with his own fashion line in the bag.

Clyde and Chloe walk by Reiningers with some things from the book store, Rusty and Polly skate their way out of the mall with some sports gear and Zach and Giggles carry with them some bags from the party store, with them are Luan and Benny.

Lincoln smiles at all of this. '_Look at us, all looking forward to whatever happens when we reach Middle School. We're all loaded with what we need and are ready to leave out marks on our next level to growing up._' He then thinks about what would happen next. '_We still have to remain vigilant. Chances, we might have some bad apples making a heck of a comeback and exact revenge upon me and Jordan._'

Then Jordan comes out of the dressing room with her bags. "Okay, let's get going handsome."

Lincoln gets up with his bags. "Right behind you beautiful." They both head to the register and pay for what they bought, and then head out of Reiningers and Lincoln tells Jordan about the message he got from his hero-self.

All the while, Lori looks to her little brother from afar. Lori sighs and looks down. '_Things really are gonna be different with me not around, sure am gonna miss this._'

"Lori!" The blonde older Loud snaps back to reality and she looks to Carol. "Lori, we were wondering if you were gonna get something from here."

Lori then recalls, she went to the mall with her _soon to go to college friends_: Carol, Dana, Becky, Whitney and Teri, and also with them is Jessica. "Oh, right, well I am gonna need some new headphones just in case and along with a calculator, cellphone case and chargers."

Lori then grabs what she needs, the others know something is up. Lori is uncomfortable and they know why. They just hope she can pull through when the day is finally over.

They soon finish buying what they need and they all head to the register and pay for what they got, afterwards they head out of the electronics store and make their way to the food court, they did make a stop to Reiningers before they went to the electronics store and they all have some new clothes in their bags.

The teens look at the many teens who have returned from their summer vacations, the mall is nearly packed with them. "Looks like we got tons of teens back in action and ready for school" said Teri.

"Some of them don't seem to be happy to go back to school, I mean I can't blame them. It's not gonna be as easy as it was last school year for them" replied Whitney.

"Yeah, Chaz said he was looking forward to being a senior when he comes back to school, the only drawback he's gonna have will be the teachings there" replied Dana. "But I know he can pull through, I hope."

"Leni on the other hand is bound to make some good strides when she makes it to senior year, she has improved and is much more better than she was from before and I totally respect her for her new change" replied Becky. "She'll make it, I know she will."

Carol chuckles, but then she has some worry. "I just worry for when they have to find someone to be school president and for whoever can keep track of the debate team as well.

"You're starting to remind me of myself over there Carol" said Jessica. "I too was concerned on who would be there for the drama club, debate club, math club, computers club and the cheers squad, but I knew someone would do better and make sure everything is intact and doing well."

They're shocked at what Jessica just said. "Wow. You are way better than me and the clubs you choose" said Carol.

"That is a lot of clubs. Did you really join all of them?" asked Dana.

Jessica chuckles. "I did, and even though it was hard to keep track of each one, I held my own and made sure everything was doing well. When I left High School, I left behind a note pad, in which I placed down some things that could help the new vanguard of the clubs be safe and be careful with what they do."

"Wow, I should do the same thing and leave some notes before I head off to college" replied Carol. She then looks to her bestie. "What about you Lori? Anything to add to all of this?"

But they notice Lori thinking of something else and paying no attention to them, then Carol pulls Lori to her before she hits a shopping cart. "Whoa! What the heck?"

"Too close Lori" said Carol. "Are you okay? You've been acting kinda weird lately and haven't been much responsive when we first came to the mall, even when we texted and called you."

Lori sighs. "Sorry for literally being like this girls, I've been having some complicated thoughts about some things."

They all seem to know what this was all about. "How about we talk about this when we reach the food court" said Teri. They all agree and head for the food court, and keep an eye on Lori so she doesn't run into anything and hurt herself.

They don't know, they pass by Leslie Silver and her friends: Gretchen, Karen, Hope, Chastity and Regina. "This mall sucks so much. Nothing much but lame clothing that don't even make us look cool" said Regina.

"I just wanna watch as this mall one day gets demolished and is reopened with an even better one, this one is way too old and not so cool" replied Chastity.

"AS if!" said Hope. "The people of this town and they're lame mayor wouldn't even wanna tear this stupid place to the ground. We may be rich, and powerful but for some dumb reason we can't even make the call and build what we want."

"Be grateful some places have what we need, looks like the peasants of this town aren't rich enough to go to Gryphon's shopping department. That is the only place we seem to accept in this run down of a mall" said Karen.

"Everyone here is just as stupid and beneath us" said Gretchen. "Which makes us the superior rich girls in all of town, but who am I kidding, Leslie is by far the richest. Her family is richer than anyone and I don't even know if there's any other family or girl who could beat her ranks."

They then look to Leslie who hasn't paid any attention to them. "Leslie? Hey Leslie! Leslie Silver!"

Leslie then looks to Gretchen. "What?!"

"Girl, what the heck is your deal? We've been asking you what's wrong and you seemed as deaf as this mall not paying attention to us" said Gretchen.

Leslie sighs. "Sorry girls, I've been having personal issues in trying to figure out what to do with this town and they're stupid allied outpost. I was planning to call daddy and have him look into it, but he seems occupied with work, and I don't like all of this new surveillance that doesn't belong to the higher and rich cause. They seem to be more into the law, and through this it mocks me!"

They to look to the Peacekeeper troops patrolling the mall and Burst Drone Surveillance systems around the mall, and some of them are looking towards them.

"I guess we're all on the same page, dealing with this annoying new allied stuff, including the company that runs it" said Karen.

"From what I heard, this FutureTech is powerful and became part of the system months ago" said Hope. "Little is known on where they came from, but they seem to be handling problems here with ease and they said they're improving things for everyone."

Chastity scoffs at that statement. "Everyone? Why would it be for everyone? This should be for those who are truly meant to have what they make, the lower standards don't deserve anything from this advanced tech company! We have to tell our parents about this, perhaps they can be able to reason with FutureTech to side with us!"

"If our parents aren't busy, until then we're on our own with little to know power, just the money we need to do what we want and I for one look forward to Middle School" replied Regina.

"She's right, though I hate classes and learning some boring stuff. We should show the boys and everyone else in school just who the popular class are and make them follow and obey our every command" said Gretchen. "We're gonna rule the school, just as we did back in Tuscola."

Leslie smirks. "That is one thing that will truly make me happy, we're the rich girls in town and nothing and no one will stop us from making this wretched town ours!"

They then walk out of the mall, but they had no idea they passed by Mollie, Sadie, Jenny, Christina and Emma.

"And there they go again, typical new rich girl attitude" said Sadie. "They're trouble incarnated into five."

Mollie looks to Jenny. "Still no information on who they are and where they came from?"

Jenny sighs. "Not a single trace, I even asked my auntie Katherine if she has some info on the 5 new rich girls, but she has none. She might plan on making some news about them, but it's gonna be at the bottom of her list. Christina has been helping me find the information we need about them."

"And it's also a dead end" replied Christina. "I tried finding some source about them in the richest category on social media, and it seems to be blocked out for some reason, almost like it's going to be opened when the time is right, and I think those girls are planning something."

Then Emma has an idea. "Linc and Jordan are friends with the allied outpost and the new company called FutureTech right? So, why not get some info there? They seem advanced and can hack things."

"That just might work!" said Jenny. "Although, they only let people they can trust in and we're not the ones who can be allowed in there, even if you're from the news station."

"Maybe we can talk to Lincoln and Jordan to look for some information about them, they'd be happy to help" said Christina.

"That sounds like a good plan, but not now" said Sadie. "I saw them earlier and they seem to be enjoying their company and we shouldn't disturb them, when the time is right then we can ask them." They then make their way to the electronics store, to see the new phones FutureTech has to offer.

Looks like Martin McKenzie's company is making good strides in this world.

(_Food Court._)

Lori and her friends are already headed to their seats once again with their food, watching over they're things is Dana. They then take their seats and eat their lunch.

"Lori, we know what's going on with you" said Becky. "It has something to do with your family doesn't it?"

Lori sighs, she can see they all know what was up. "Yeah, it does. It's just ….. Everything is changing so fast, I mean we were having such an awesome time this summer, all of us with whatever adventure and trouble has been shoved in our way, and now all of it is gonna come to a close."

"I'm going to college tomorrow, and I already have a plan on what to do with the rest of the family. What I fear is, just how much I'll be missed and how much I'll miss them. Things are changing for the better and that's a good thing, but I just wish I could be there for all of them longer."

They all feel bad for Lori, they too feel like they don't wanna leave town just yet and spend more time with their friends and family, but they have to take the next step in their life to adulthood and that's through their path to college if they wanna be who they wanna be in the future.

"Lori, we can relate too" replied Whitney. "We all like, have these mixed feelings about leaving the town we call home and being in someplace where we don't know what's gonna happen to those we care about."

"When we all take our own paths to college, it kinda feels like walking away from al that we've made in our past lives. All the awesome and unforgettable memories we made with everyone we've ever known" said Becky.

"But, just because we're gonna be away from home doesn't mean we're not gonna come back when the time comes. We know you told this to Lincoln and to most of your sisters" said Dana.

"And we know they're gonna be upset at you taking off for college" said Teri. "Darcy is also feeling the same thing, well sorta. When the times comes, tomorrow before you leave, relish every moment of fun and adventure you have with your whole family."

"Let you're last memories of home be the best you've got with them, and then be there to reassure that everything is gonna be alright before you take that big step in leaving" said Carol. "There will be tears sure, there will be pleading for you to stay, but in the end they will all be so proud at how far you've come and what you might accomplish through your future and that one day, you'll meet again."

Lori sheds a few tears. "Thanks you guys, that was so nice and I literally needed that. Oh, I am so going to miss these nice pleasant talks we have." They gather for one group hug, but they notice Jessica wasn't with them on this hug.

They all look to Jessica. "Are you okay?" asked Teri.

Jessica sighs. "Tomorrow, can I join you and you're family with the last day of fun you'll all have here Lori?"

Lori understands. "I could only guess you never had this kinda last moment with your family too."

Jessica looks a bit upset. "My brother's would rather watch me take off for college than spend a whole day with me, just my little sister would be happy for me and also be happy she'd take my room too. You just have such an amazing family, they all care about each other and look out for one another. Something I wish my brothers have, but they don't. Only my parents feel proud and also saddened when I left for college."

Lori places her hand on Jessica's shoulder. "Jessica, tomorrow when we have one last day of fun with my family, then consider yourself for one day only, a temporary loud!"

Jessica smiles hearing that and hugs her. "Thank you, thank you so much Lori."

"You're welcome Jessica" replied Lori. "That's what close friends are for." Then someone else hugs them, they see their friends smiling at someone who's in the hug, and they take some pictures of this moment.

"And I consider you as family too Jessica, and like Lori we responsible sibs have to stay close and make sure things are gonna be alright" said Lincoln as he sheds some tears and hugs them both.

Jessica smiles and accepts this hug from the two louds, the two most responsible of the louds, Lori and Lincoln. Tomorrow, she has one day to know what it's truly like to be one of them, a part of a big family.

Jordan smiles seeing this, and takes some pics of this moment. '_Looks like there will be tons of tears when tomorrow hits. We'll all be so emotional from this, but things have to change and this is one big change for all in the loud house and throughout Royal Woods._'

They then depart from the hug and Lincoln and Jordan join them eating lunch, all of them talking and sharing some thing's they should all know, then Carol looks to Lincoln and Jordan and they too look to her and they know it's time for Lori to know about this.

"Lori." They all look to Jordan. "There's something important we need to tell you, but we need to know if we can trusty you in keeping this secret from the others, though Luna knows about this and is chill with it."

Lori is confused. "Okay, so what is it?" the other teens were also confused.

"Do you guys recall the incident when Jordan had a major grudge on me?" asked Carol.

"Yeah, that was the worst moment we all had and really didn't like, kinda pained us to see Lincoln in so much distress and early puberty" replied Becky nervously.

"Why are you guys bringing this up?" asked Teri.

They then tell them the truth, the deal that Jordan and Carol made, a deal that would last for a long, long time and it also involves keeping an eye on Lori as she goes through college. This deal sounds closely to a family kind of trust, and it seems Lincoln and Jordan look to Pingrey as a sibling as well.

All of them are shocked about this deal that Jordan Rosato made to Carol, a deal that won't involve any hurting, but involves some assistance for the future to come.

Lori is at a loss for words. "Okay, so I guess this sounds kinda fair and I can make sure no one else knows about this too."

The others also agreed, this was Jordan and Carol's business, with a dash of Lincoln into the mix. They're glad they told them about this, and also glad Jordan didn't beat the crap out of Carol back then to end the anger between her and Carol.

Lori now could only imagine how the life of Lincoln and Jordan would be, with her best friend helping them out with future situations. '_The future hasn't arrived yet, and I can see things looking like a new adventure is gonna start up, soon._'

To be continued …..

**A/N: Come next chapter is the last moments for Lori to be with her family, and with Jessica Carson in for the ride as a temporary loud. Leave a review and tell me that you all think.**

**Date made: 8/7/20 – 8/8/20.**


	317. Chapter 317

** _ Chapter 317. _ **

(_The Loud House._)

Lori had just finished packing the last bag and then place the bag with some of the others. Then she stops and looks around. She looks to the room she stayed in, the very same room where she first moved after she grew up from her toddler ways.

The room she shares with Leni is now devoid of some of her things, even the closet is lacking some items. But she kept a box in the room and it's still there, and is now labeled for Leni. '_This is it, today is the day I take off from this home and head for college._'

"Hey Lori." Lori turns around to see her sister, her little sister a year younger than her. "Do you….. Do you need help with packing?"

"No, I'm already done and also, last night was the best sister to sister talk we've ever had, but you know we can still spend some more time like that when I go to college, we'll always be in…"

Lori is interrupted by Leni hugging her. "I know Lori, I know and I hope you can make it big when you get to Fairway University, we're all gonna be rootin' for you."

Lori smiles and then she sees the rest of her siblings by the door looking at them. Lori smiles. "Bring it in guys." they all go towards Lori and share in this hug. "Things are gonna be different, that we all know, but it's for the better and I know you guys can handle things here."

They soon break away from the hug. "Okay, so before I take my leave from here, I think we all deserve one last day of fun, together" said Lori.

They all smiled hearing that. "So, what's the big plan sis?" asked Lincoln.

Lori smiles and she picks up Lily. "Follow me." They all head out of the room and head downstairs and they he3ad out of the house and see Lynn Sr, Rita, Michelle and Jessica waiting outside by Vanzilla. "Hey guys, ready for this day?" asked Rita.

"We are mom, and dad I'm surprised you haven't broken down yet" said Lori.

"That's because I'm holding it in and waiting to let it all out when you actually have to leave, which is this afternoon and then it'll be so much tears" said Lynn Sr. He takes a deep breath and does his best to remain calm.

"Yeah, your dad has been doing this like ten times today" replied Michelle. They all head into Vanzilla.

"Um, why the heck is Jessica in here?" asked Lola. "Sorry, just needed to ask."

"Well, since she never has this kind of moment with her brothers because they're all jerks, we're gonna let her tag along to have some fun before she has to leave for college too" replied Lori.

"I also know about this, and I agree with Lori. For this whole day, Jessica Carson will temporarily be, Jessica Loud. Your brother's don't know how to enjoy a last and memorable moment, but we do" replied Lincoln.

Jessica smiles hearing this. They look to the others and they all agree to this, she has been through so much trouble because of her four brothers, so why not let her be part of their fun, before she heads out to college alongside Lori.

"Okay, guys, everyone buckled up and ready back there?" asked Lynn Sr. They all give a big. "Let's go!" Lynn Sr chuckles and he starts up Vanzilla and they leave the drive way and make their way away from the house.

They do spot Mr. Grouse waving at them from his home, he'll keep an eye on their house while they're gone.

"So dad, anything from Carol earlier?" asked Lori.

"She said she's spending a day with her family at the park, then she'll come by to our place to see if you're ready to go along with Jessica" replied Lynn Sr.

"You're friends Dana and Becky are also going to take off soon, and so is Whitney. The only one who'll still be in Royal Woods would have to be Teri, since she's attending the Royal Woods Community college" replied Rita.

Lori smiles. "Well, Teri wouldn't wanna be too far from her family and her baby sister. Dad, did you find someone who would take Carol's spot in cooking?"

"Sure did, I get to meet the new sue chef on Saturday and she will shock everyone when you all head there, okay so Lori won't be there so we'll inform you via text" replied Lynn Sr.

"There's just one thing we wanna know Lori" said Luan. "Where the heck are we even going?"

Lori smirks. "You'll see guys, you'll see." Then they see a familiar van following them. "And it looks like we have another family joining in for the last ride." The van behind them are the Rosato's of course.

(_Dairyland Amoosement Park._)

They soon arrive to their destination, and this makes the loud kids happy to see the place, Jessica on the other hand is confused. "Dairyland Amoosement Park? Is it as good as Disneyland?"

"Technically, Disneyland is far more formidable than this, but we so enjoy the full extent of fun and good memories here. For we louds have all gone through this place as a trial of how much fun we have, and since you Jessica Caron are a temporary loud, then it is our honor to have you be part of this fun of ours, just as a loud would do" replied Lisa. They all agree to that one.

Jessica smirks. "Okay then, show me what awesomeness this place has in store."

They all get out of Vanzilla and make their way to the entrance, and turns out Lori is paying for all of this

The Rosato van also parks and coming out are Jordan and her parents. "So glad I could catch up. I didn't wanna miss out on this one day to have fun with Lori, before you have to go."

Lori smiles. "Well, I do see you as family too Jordan, since one day you and Lincoln are literally gonna be forever." Lori goes over and hugs Jordan and she hugs her too.

Soon, the eagles come down and land onto the shoulders of Lincoln, Jordan, Luna and also to Lori?"

"Looks like they wanna be part of this too" said Lincoln. "I thought they were flying off to go hunting, guess they changed they're mind." He pets Patriot and Harrier.

"So, where do we go to first?" asked Luna.

Lori then looks to them. "How about, we start from youngest to oldest, so first up has to be Lily."

Lily giggles and smiles. "Cawousel! Cawousel!"

"Looks like we're going to the carousel, some of us might be a little too old for it, but this is our last day of fun with Lori" said Lynn Jr. "So, let's make the most of it!"

"Yeah!" They all make their way to the carousel, Lori smiles seeing just how this day was gonna fo for her and her family, while Jessica looks forward to what it's like to have one last family moment with the louds and what it would've been like if she had siblings who all wanted to show one last good ride before she leaves.

(_Dairyland fun time montage._)

They all have a blast at Dairyland and the Carousel, they even run into Darcy and Teri, they too were spending some sibling time there before both have to go to school tomorrow and Lily was happy for this to be the first of their fun.

Next, they went to take some pics with Tippy the cow, and for once Lucy was okay with this. Even though the cow feels like it freaks her out, she is a girl for darkness and the happy cow was something she has to tolerate.

They head to the Tippy bumper zone and this time Lynn doesn't go aggro on everyone, but instead has fun bumping around her siblings and having fun.

They then go to the many rollercoasters around the Amoosement Park, though on each one Lana hasn't thrown up, yet. It wasn't until they make it to the Milk Shaker that she finally throws up and when the ride ends, they all make a retreat to vomit into some trash bins after seeing that.

They soon enjoy some of the food the place has to offer, from Funnel cakes, pop-corn to cotton candy.

After wards they take they're fun to some of the games all over the place and they all try their hardest to win a prize, and thank goodness no Flip was around to make the whole thing hard for any of them. For some reason, Michelle and Jessica ace each of the games with such determination, almost like they saw an enemy they wanted to knock down. (_Hint: Doug Rockwell and the Caron Brothers._)

They should be cautious when they recall they're enemies.

They also go to the Dairy's cheese funhouse which was an awesome time and everything smelled like cheese, and they made sure Lana wouldn't eat the walls or everything else, it smells like cheese, but everything is not made of cheese.

But throughout each time they have some fun, Lori would take a picture of this moment with her phone, so she can be able to recall all that has happened, Lynn Sr does the same with his camera to treasure these last fun memories of Lori and her family, Jessica does the same thing too.

(_End of montage._)

Lori is now by the picnic benches and she enjoys eating some of the cotton candy she got and the Tippy utters hat on her head. '_This brings back so many good memories. _'

"Hey Lori." She turns around to see her brother Lincoln going towards her. "Mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead bro." Lori scooches over a little and she lets Lincoln sit next to her. "So, how are the others doing now?"

"Well, all of them are planning to go round two on the last locations, including Jordan and Lynn on the bumper cars, the eagles are flying high and enjoying the sights and I think Leni is bringing Jessica and Michelle to the gift shop, and Luna just ran into Sam and they're both gonna spend some time at the tunnel of love" replied Lincoln.

Lori smirks. "Yup, we're all enjoying this day. I'm glad we're all having fun."

"Yeah" replied Lincoln. "Lori, I know you won't be there for us anymore, and soon there will be tears from all of us and things won't be the same."

Lori can sense how sad he is, she too is sad and soon the others will as well.

"But, we know this won't be goodbye forever, just until next time. We'll hold our own, and we'll be sure that whatever happens we'll get through it all" replied Lincoln. "We'll keep an eye on things and assure to that the whole family doesn't fall apart while you're not around. You can count on me, Leni, Luna, Luan and possibly Lynn, to get the job done."

Lori smiles hearing this.

"We'll see you in holidays, or when you get a break from college, then we can spend so much time together, but in the meantime when we all have free time we can chat with you through the computer and if something bad happens, then we know who to talk to when the others aren't around" replied Lincoln. "You've been the one to keep us in line, well now we'll keep ourselves in line and we the older sibs in the family will follow some of the words and ways that you showed us, you're our inspiration and we're dang right happy to have you as our big sister."

Lori sheds some tears. "Oh Lincoln!" Lori then hugs her little brother and he hugs her back, soon they feel some more arms hug them, the rest of the siblings and parents also join in and so does Michelle, Jordan, the Rosato parents and Sam and Jessica.

These will be moments that will be truly memorable. Then Lori has an idea, they depart from the hug. "How about we end this day in style." They all look to what she's looking at and they all smile.

Soon, all of them are in a cart on the Ferris wheel. Lori, with Lincoln and Jordan, Leni with Michelle and Jessica, Luna and Sam with Lucy, Luan with the Twins, Lynn Jr and Lisa, Rick and Jesse and the last one has Rita, Lynn Sr and Lily.

They all enjoy seeing the whole Amoosement Park and the sun slowly getting half way there to being a sunset. Lincoln and Jordan hold hands seeing this and Lori puts her arms around them and pulls them close to her. "This has been a very memorable day, and I will always treasure it." She then pulls out her phone and she takes a selfie with Lincoln and Jordan.

(_The Loud House._)

They soon are back home and all of them are bringing out all of Lori's bags and they pack it into the trunk of her car. Also there, are Carol, Dana, Becky and Whitney with their rides and all packed up.

Lori looks to her siblings, and parents and all the pets. She then goes to each of them. "Mom, dad. I hope you guys can handle things while I'm gone, just try and be there for the others and also maintain order and I'm also gonna miss being the manager of the restaurant. It sure was fun."

"We'll do all we can Lori, you have our word" said Rita.

Lynn Sr starts to cry. "I'm going to miss you so much Lori, my first baby girl is now leaving the nest! I'll always treasure the memories of today and the memories from long ago and the ones we had at the restaurant." Yup, he saved up so much tears and emotions, also someone give him a tissue.

Lori then goes to her siblings. "Lisa, make sure that no explosions happen while I'm gone, we don't want things to go bad and hurt the others, okay?"

Lisa nods. "I shall Lori, and like I said. Since everything that has happened to me during the summer, I will do less on science and everything and do what I can to have fun as the normal 5 year old does, and also be there for my little sister."

Lily goes over and hugs Lisa, then she hugs Lori. "Bye Lowi."

Lori chuckles. This reminded her so much of Lincoln and the others back then. "See you soon Lily." she kisses her forehead and then goes to the next sisters.

"Lola, Lana, try not to make things hard for everyone in the house and I know you two will improve and stop with the fighting and trouble."

"No promises Lori, but we'll give it our all and if we have a nightmare, then we can either go to Leni or the others for some comforting moments" said Lana.

"I'll show some honor and respect when I do pageants and I'll also see if I can do less trouble around town, especially when I tag team with Lana" replied Lola.

They then hug Lori and she hugs them. Soon Lori goes to Lucy and Lucy hugs her immediately. "See you soon little miss Spooky."

Lucy smiles and hugs her. "I'll make sure that whatever happens, the little sister won't do any wrong. I'll do my part in stepping up as a big sister, like you did." This makes Lori smile and she kisses Lucy's forehead.

Then Lori goes to Lynn Jr. Lynn sight. "Go out there and show those other college guys who's good on the course, and show some respect and honor to the competition, but if they don't then show them no mercy sis."

Lori hugs Lynn. "I'll miss our small golf competitions too sis." Lynn tries not to cry, but she sheds some tears and hugs her older sister, they both have a thing for sports. Even though what they like is far different from each other, it's still sports.

Lori then goes over to Luan and Leni. "Guys, I think you two should be roommates."

This shocks them, mostly to Luan and Leni. "What?"

"Lori, are you sure about this?" asked Luan.

Lori nods. "You both know how to have fun and at times be kind hearted and I know Luan could learn a thing or two from responsibility from Leni, just don't try and bug each other with some of your things."

Leni and Luan hug Lori. "We will sis, and I promise that I won't do any more mean pranks to my new roommate, but I'll always do my signature puns."

Lori smirks. "That's one thing we're all okay with. Take care Luan and keep the laughs and smiles going." Lori then looks to Leni. "You got this sis."

Leni nods and sheds some tears and she hugs Lori. "I always do Lori, I might not be able to be you, but I'll give it my all and make sure everyone is okay and not causing trouble. You were my first best friend and I'll never forget that, we'll always be sisters no matter how far away we are!"

Lori sheds some tears as she hugs Leni. She was going to miss being the roommate of Leni, and all the fun they had. They soon depart from the hug. "Leni, listen to me. There's a box in the closet, it has your name on it. When the time is right, when you feel like it, the open it. Whatever is in there, is all yours."

Leni nods. "Okay Lori, okay."

Lori then goes to Luna. "So, this is it huh big sis?" said Luna.

"Yeah, I guess it is" replied Lori. "Whatever happens, I know I can count on you to take care of everything, mostly to Lincoln and Jordan. You're the legal guardian to the two of them and by far the second responsible person amongst the siblings, and no matter what trouble gets in the way, I know you can fight it all, with the others by your side."

Luna sheds some tears and she hugs her older sister. "We had our ups and downs sis, but I'll never forget who inspired me to be the best big sis and middle child of the family. See you alter sis!"

Lori hugs her back. "Rock on and keep the dreams going little sis." They then break from the hug and Lori looks to Lincoln and Jordan who are both talking and sharing one last hug from Carol, they already had some talk with Dana, Becky and Whitney.

Carol then steps aside and let's Lori take her turn. Lori goes down to the level of the two lovers. "Middle School is coming and I know that you two can handle it, especially with some family issues as well."

"We know what to do Lori, this is gonna be a big thing for the two of us and for you going to college is your big thing" replied Jordan.

"If I do have some issues, I know I can talk to the others for some advice and comfort, but I'll always talk to you for when things do go way out of hand Lori" replied Lincoln.

They then hug Lori. "See you guys soon, and keep this love going, you're both meant for each other and I will always admit I was truly wrong about Linc and his relationships, because there is no other girl I would want my little brother to have, than to be with the one who I am hugging now."

"Good bye Lori" replied Lincoln and Jordan.

They then depart from the hug and Lori goes to Michelle, and the eagles. "Take care guys, and keep an eye on everyone. You guys are also family and I wouldn't be any more proud at how far you guys have come."

Michelle hugs Lori. "We will Lori, we will and I'll try and keep things in line, when they need an adult to keep an eye on them." The eagles also nod, they're gonna do what they can to take care of everyone, even the pets go over, and we're gonna miss being around Lori too.

Then Jessica goes to all of them. "Thank you, all of you. For letting me enjoy this moment of family." She then hugs all the louds and they hug her too. She was glad she got one day to be one of them, she has a lot to tell to her parents and little sister later when she video chats.

(Cue them song: See you again.)

Lori then looks to her friends. "Time to head off Lori" said Becky. Jessica goes into Carol's car. (_Yeah, she didn't bring her car with her._)

Lori nods and is about to head to her car, but then she turns around and goes back for one last family group hug. ."Goodbye everyone, take care and I'll see you all soon."

They all shed tears in this group hug. "Good bye Lori."

They soon depart from the hug and Lori looks to her family, all of them with tears of joy, Lori was happy at how far their lives have come. She is the first born and now she is the first to take the next step, to adulthood.

Lori gets into her pink Cadillac Eldorado and she starts her engine and so do the others. She looks to her family and smiles, seeing them wave at her and recalling all they have done. From humble beginnings, troubled times and the day their lives became incredible and she looks to the two kids who are holding hands, the Jordacoln spark that started it all and made them all what they are now.

Lori then drives off with the others following as well. Lori then looks to the mirror and smiles seeing them all wave to her, she was gonna miss them and they were gonna miss her, but they'll meet again, soon.

Lori then sees some people and friends waving towards her, giving her a good luck for college. '_Lincoln, he knows how to make things awesome with his plans. Good bye everyone, till we meet again._'

Everyone in Royal Woods, even the louds all watch as Lori and her friends are no longer in view. They have left Royal Woods, and college awaits them.

The louds all look to each other with tears and hug each other. The Loud House won't be the same anymore, for now it's a house with one boy and nine girls. But they'll manage, they always do.

(_Nighttime._)

Leni comes into the room and in her night gown, she sees some of Luan's things are in the room and she sees Luan fast asleep. Leni smiles and kisses her little sister's forehead and she looks to the time which is now 9 PM, they have school tomorrow and Leni is going to be a senior.

Leni then recalls something, she goes to the closet and she sees the box with her name on it just sitting on the shelf. She brings it down and she goes to her bed.

Leni opens it and is shocked at what she sees, they were the hand-me-down clothes that Leni has had her eye on, the clothes that got her attention and they all once belonged to Lori, and she sees a photo album with the name "_Memories of my Frit Best Friend._"

Leni opens it and she enjoys going through all the memories she had that made things the best she had, from the day she met her first best friend, roommate and sister, Lori Marie Loud.

To be continued …..

**A/N: And farewell to Lori Loud, they'll see her again soon. Most of the new chapters won't have much Lori in them, we might see her when they have video chats, next is time for them to take their path back to school. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 8/8/20 – 8/9/20.**


	318. Chapter 318

** _ Chapter 318. _ **

**In collaboration with Ninjatana Warrior. The creator of the new OC's.**

(_The Loud House._)

The sun is now rising and the sound of multiple alarm clocks can be heard an all the louds exit their rooms and fall in line, but something seems to be up.

Lynn Jr awakens and so does Lucy and they notice that the only ones in line are Lisa, and the twins are in the bathroom and sharing it to start their day.

They look to the single door in the house, but then they recall that Luan no longer resides in there and that she's Leni's roommate now. "Has anyone seen the others?" asked Lynn.

"Negative, for when we awoke from slumber in this early time, we have not encountered the rest of our family, also Lily is still sleeping and should not be disturbed" replied Lisa.

"Where the heck are they?" Lucy goes over to the room of Luan and Leni, and all she sees are all things that belong to the fashionista and the joker. "They're not here."

Lynn and Lisa check the room of Lincoln and Luna and no one is in there as well. "We got nothing here too guys, did they woke up before us?" asked Lynn.

"The only way we can find answers is that we finish what we must do to get ready" replied Lisa. They all agree and get back in line. "Also, should you seek some advance in tutoring for anything from your schools and grades, then I am available for tutoring."

"We'll keep that in mind" replied Lucy. "For now, let's just get ourselves ready for the day."

(_A Few Hours later._)

Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and of course with them is Lily are all cleaned up and ready for school. They all head down the stairs and see their parents in their clothing and also ready. "Mom, Dad, have you seen Lincoln, Luna, Luan and Leni?" asked Lana.

"They're in the kitchen and Michelle will be taking care of Lily and the house while we're all gone." Rita goes over and takes Lily from Lisa. "We already had breakfast, so we suggest you kids eat your breakfast as well, you all have a big day ahead of you."

"Dang feels so good to use the bathroom we have, now I can be ready early for the restaurant. I am so looking forward to some new recipes!" said Lynn Sr as he gets his bag with ingredients ready. "See you kids after school." He then walks out of the house and gets a lift from Peter Harris in his truck, and they make way for Lynn's Table.

"So, the others made breakfast?" asked Lucy. They see the school bags of their older siblings on the couch, along with some of their stuff like Luna's axe and Mr. Coconuts.

"They did" replied Rita. "We were surprised when we woke up and saw them bright and early and making food, along with the help from Michelle Lewis. They seemed dressed already."

"Well, we should have our nutrients for school today" replied Lisa.

"See you all later after school." Rita goes over and she kisses them in the forehead and then she heads out and uses Vanzilla to drive off to her work, she is booked with some elderly with teeth problems, and straight out of Sunset Canyon.

Lynn, Lucy, the twins and Lisa with Lily then head to the kitchen and they see the older siblings and Michelle Lewis placing down the food onto the table. "Hey guys, glad your all here, now eat up you all have a big day ahead of you." Michelle takes Lily and feeds her.

Lisa, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lynn take their seats and eat their pancakes, bacon and eggs. "So, you guys gonna wake up early to have us get ready every time It's a school day from now on?" asked Lola.

Luan chuckles. "Sorry, but not every day or every time. We'll be early waking when we have a big test to accomplish, but on normal days we're not gonna wake up early."

"We're just doing this so we can all get to school and get ready for the day, and also see what's in store for us when we meet up with all of our pals and gals" replied Luna.

Lincoln and Leni then place the frying pans into the sink and they join the others at the table and eat they're breakfast. Michelle confirmed to them that she'll handle the dishes and also keep an eye on Lily.

Lincoln then whistles and coming into the house are Patriot, Valkyrie, Harrier, Freya, Artemis and Bullet. Luna then places them some plates of bacon and they chow down on their meals, they need all the strength they need to help keep an eye on them.

Lincoln looks to Lucy and he ruffles her hair, this makes her chuckle. Lucy already knows what to do, she's already feeling motivated to do her part and be the older sister at school for Lola, Lana and Lisa. She's got this and Lincoln trusts her, but just in case he has a plan to let Patriot and Valkyrie keep an eye on them, he has the three now flight built eagles to keep an eye on him and Jordan at school later.

"By the way, where the heck is Lulu?" asked Lana. They all realize, they haven't seen the AI little car from Lisa around.

"Lulu is currently in the garage and I have decided to only let her activate when the opportunity requires it, and also to let her act as security" replied Lisa. "So, once we leave the house for school and let Michelle and Lily be in the house, then Lulu will be active and aid in keeping things A-Okay, I'll hand Michelle Lewis full control and command over Lulu."

Michelle has no clue what to say about this. "Um, thanks. Also, you guys planning to do a video chat with Lori tonight?"

"No, we got the text from Lori this morning and she said she'll be available for chat on Sunday, she has her hands full for today and tomorrow" replied Leni. They then continue to eat their food.

Lincoln then sees he has a text from Jordan: _Good Morning Handsome, I know your also awake and eating breakfast, well so am I and I'm looking forward to whatever we all do at school. See you at Middle School my love._

Lincoln smiles and he sends her back a reply: _I look forward to this day Beautiful, and the same goes for our pals and gals. We are so going to have an awesome school day, our first day at Middle School._

Lincoln then puts his phone away and continues eating his breakfast.

(_Later._)

They all make their way out of the house and all of them head to their cars. Luan and Lynn ride with Leni, while the rest go into Luna's car, she'll drop them off to the grade school and Middle School.

Michelle and Lily come out and Lulu comes out of the garage. "See you guys after school and stay safe!"

"Bye, bye! Wuv you!" They all awe at Lily and her words and they drive off, with the six eagles flying above and keeping an eye on them.

Michelle then looks to Lily. "Well, it's just you and me little lady and also her as well." they see Lulu in patrol mode and going around the house, keeping everything safe. Michelle and Lily then head back inside, she has a task from Rita to help Lily with her teachings.

(_Royal Woods Grade School._)

Leni's car drives by, but Luna's car makes a stop and the doors open. All the younger louds get out and look to Lincoln. "Okay, so don't cause any form of trouble guys. No fighting, no explosions and don't have mom and dad get a call from Principal Huggins, also Patriot and Valkyrie will be left here to keep an eye on you girds just in case."

"We understand Lincoln, we'll try to be good" replied Lana and Lola.

"I have already confirmed to all of you that I will not be doing any sort of damage at my next level here" replied Lisa. "Also, I just wish to see what fun I will have with Darcy."

"No worries Lincoln, Patriot and Valkyrie will make sure nothing wrong happens and I'll be sure to keep an eye on them and be as watchful as an eagle, or a vulture" replied Lucy.

Lincoln smiles. "I trust you Lucy, stepping up to be there for them is a good thing and I can never be more proud at what you've become. Take care guys." He then closes the door and with Luna, they drive off for the Middle School and High School.

They wave goodbye to them and then head into the school, they meet up with some of their friends and Lucy heads to her Young Morticians Club, and Rocky. She then looks out the window and sees Patriot and Valkyrie landing onto the tree branch and watching over them. '_Things are going to be awesome for us this school year and let's hope there won't be too much trouble._'

(_Royal Woods Middle School._)

Luna's car stops in front of the place, and Lincoln gets ready to leave, but then he's pulled into a hug by Luna. "Taka care baby bro and I know you won't cause any trouble and that you got all your friends and your special lady there to back you up, and a few of the eagles too."

Lincoln hugs her back. "Thanks Lunes, I should get going now and say hi to Sam for me and also make sure the band room for the music club isn't messed up."

Luna and Lincoln break from the hug and Luna smiles. "You're growing up, and music is locked in as a talent you can truly trust. I'm proud of you bro."

"Thanks for that sis." Lincoln then leaves the car and he waves goodbye to Luna as she drives off, with her Sea Eagle Bullet following her high above.

Lincoln looks up and sees Harrier, Artemis and Freya watching over him from above, he then turns around for Middle School but he gets tackled and laughs as he's on the ground. "I guess this is the first tackle of Middle School huh beautiful?"

Jordan chuckles. "Yes! Got you by surprise!" She then helps him up and they both share a quick kiss. "Come on, and next time try and be more vigilant when I try to sneak up on ya."

They then meet up with their friends and make their way to the school, what they don't know is that Jenny is already in the school and looking for all of them. The three young eagles take off and patrol the perimeter around the Middle School.

As everyone is going about with their normal things, a limo comes in and the door opens. All the students look at the girls who come out of the limo, well mostly the boys are looking at them and all the girls did not like this one bit.

Inside the school Lincoln and Jordan are talking with their friends and all make it to their assigned lockers and what do you know, they're all close to each other. "Looks like we're all neighbors and the lockers of the gals are on the other side" said Lincoln.

Jordan and the gals look into their lockers and then look to the boys at their lockers on the other side from their position. "Who in the heck gave is this kind of arrangement anyway?" asked Sadie.

Then Jordan sees a note in her locker and she chuckles. "Linc, look at this."

Lincoln takes the note and reads it. "_Thought you and your friends would like this, don't want the crew to be apart from each other as they progress in Middle School – LJ._"

Lincoln chuckles. "Lynn, she's always trying to look out for me just as Luna does."

"I am so going to treat her to some burgers when we meet, this is so awesome!" said Polly.

"Well, as fun as it is to have lockers close to each other. We should probably go and look for Jenny, I think she's here early and has the class schedules for us" replied Richie.

"He's not wrong, I got word from Jenny that she's now part of the Middle School News Blog and has some important things to talk with us" replied Christina. "I don't know what it is, but it sounded really important."

"Has anyone even seen her?" asked Haiku. They all get startled by her presence. "Sorry, also I have this bad feeling within me that something or some people are going to make this Middle School hard for all of us. Well, some of us."

Jordan chuckles. "It's good to see you too Haiku, you looking forward to starting the new Young Mortician's Club here?"

"I am, and with the help of my good friends Persephone and Morpheus, then we can make this plan to the new Morticians Club work" replied Haiku. "I already know they're here and I have to meet with them. Till we meet everyone." She then disappears in the shadows of the locker of Mollie.

They're all freaked out at what she just did. "And I thought aliens were this surprising" said Zach.

"Guys!" They all turn to the hallway and spot Jenny Mulligan running towards them. "Thank god I found you all, I have something important to tell you guys, but first here are your class schedules and I already gave one to Haiku and her two friends as well earlier."

They all look to their class schedules. "Well, not gonna lie but I think we're all in the same dang class. You think this is your sister's doin' too?" asked Liam.

"Not likely, we're all middle school newbies so these are our classes for the rest of the school year, until the next semester" replied Jordan. "We all know these classes, we've had this early orientation from months ago."

"This school year is gonna wicked awesome for all of us, like being part of the music club!" said Tabby.

"Easy there Tabby, clubs begin once it's Tuesday" replied Chloe. "So, what did you wanna tell us Jenny?"

"Oh right! The new girls in town! They're going to school here!" said Jenny.

This shocks all of them. "What?"

"I know who they are" aid Jenny. "I did some research and got all I could. Leslie Silvers and her friends Regina Westwind, Karen Houseman, Gretchen Warwick, Chastity Higgins and Hope Pertland, they're the girls who are said to be the richest group in all of Tuscola, and Leslie thinks she's the richest girl in all of Michigan."

"What's her family's occupation?" asked Jordan.

Jenny then realizes. "Oh. I think I forgot about that one, sorry guys. I was too caught up in knowing more about this mean rich chick and her friends, and they are mean and the very same ones who have been causing trouble at the Royal Woods mall and possibly throughout the whole town. It says they see those who aren't rich as simpletons and low-life's, kinda sounds like how Lord Tetherby would call others."

"You did what you could to get the knowledge, and it's the best we got. All we have to do is steer clear and there won't be any trouble" said Lincoln. They all agree, they have to steer clear of these girls.

"I wouldn't wanna end up hanging around with some rich bad girls, what about you guys?" Simon sees Trent, Lance, Artie and Rusty aren't responding. "Guys? What the heck are you….." then he stops and also looks in awe.

They all notice this and see the six girls walking down the hall, it was them. The six rich new girls in town and now the new girls in middle school. The girls see them and did not like their guys staring at them. Tabby, Giggles and Chloe are ticked off at Clyde, Zach and Liam looking towards them.

"That's right, behold everyone. For it is I, Leslie Silvers, the most beautiful, rich and popular girl in this side of your little town. Praise me and learn some respect!" said Leslie.

Jordan scoffs. "What an ego maniac." The others also agreed.

"Looks like someone is a little too much with herself" said Lincoln. He then goes to his friends. "Guys! Snap out of it!" He gets in front of them. "Guys, who are you all dating?!"

They then realize and snap back to reality. They turn around and see their lovers looking at them in anger. They all chuckled nervously, they have a lot of trust to regain from them.

"Well, let's clear this place and leave this girl and her friends be" said Jordan. "So glad you're not part of this popular, new pretty girl madness."

Lincoln goes over and he kisses her cheek. "There's no other girl I would rather have in my life for eternity than the one in front of me right now." They both share a passionate kiss, this gets the attention of some of the students who all liked seeing the cute relationship between the eagle champs of Royal Woods, and they're still the talk of the town.

Leslie and her friends see all the students in school have gone back to what they were doing. "What the heck? Why aren't they praising me?" asked Leslie.

Gretchen then sees the source. "Probably because of who ever those two are."

Leslie looks to Lincoln and Jordan and stops in place, she then watches as the white-haired boy and his friends then walk off elsewhere. They're girls are also upset and not looking to their guy lovers, they need to apologize to them for what they did and try and get their attention again. Just like when they were entranced by Miss Dimartino from last year and months ago.

Hope scoffs. "The nerve of some kids here not to notice how great and powerful you are."

"We have to up our game Leslie" said Karen. "Leslie?" They all look to their friend who is just staring at the white-haired boy. "Are you okay? What the heck are you looking at?"

"Someone I have to know and someone who will love me" said Leslie.

(_Skip, Cafeteria._)

All the students are now eating their lunch, which the lunch ladies have served up and is burgers and pizza. "Wow. Middle School is way better than grade school" said Rusty.

"No kidding!" said Polly. They both head to their table with their friends, looks like they made up to their lovers and are now back together once more. They understand they didn't mean it, and it's also in par with the incident with Miss Dimartino.

"The food here is good, but it's gonna get better for next week" said Clyde. "Principal Ramirez wants me to be the one to keep track of things around the school, which means I'm gonna be junior executive principal, again."

"And through that, we can be able to add some sweet treats for the others to enjoy, we're also going to help the lunch ladies with the food so it could be healthier and taste good" replied Chloe.

Stella chuckles. "Looks like Clyde is already part of the Principals Club." They all laugh at that, and so does Clyde. But he does wonder if he should start one, I hope he doesn't.

"So, what the heck are we gonna do for tomorrow?" asked Lincoln. "Does anyone have any plans?"

"I don't have any plans." they turn around and see the new girl and her friends. "Hello there kid, the names Leslie Silver and you got some cool hair on ya, kinda like mine."

Jordan did not like this at all, and deep down there is an atomic bomb of dodge balls ready to drop from the plane. "Um, thanks. Look, whatever you want I'm kinda busy right now with my friends" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen I was wondering if someone as cute as you would like to hang out at my place" said Leslie. "We can watch TV, take a dip at my pool or you could stare at me longingly and love me forever."

This shocks them, and everyone else. Lincoln then chuckles and laughs. This confuses Leslie. "What's so funny? I don't get it? What the heck is going on?"

This makes Simon and Clyde laugh, and soon enough everyone else. Leslie looks at this, they're all laughing at what she just said. Almost like this kid is the center of attention.

Then Lincoln stops. "Okay, okay. So, the thing is, I'm not interested in you and I never will. So, I think you should take your group of friends and eat lunch elsewhere, before things turn to comedy gold real fast."

Giggles and Zach chuckle at that one. "Good one Lincoln!"

Leslie then smirks. "So, Lincoln is it. Look, I am super rich and my family is big time when it comes to being the richest in all of Michigan and I see you're one kid who knows how to get everyone's attention, and some guy like you with some gal like me would really go well together. So, how about it?"

"Like I said earlier Miss Silver, not interested and never will" replied Lincoln with his arms crossed.

Leslie and her friends are shocked. "What?! Why wouldn't you wanna be the boyfriend of the richest chick in Royal Woods?!" asked Regina.

"Because I'm already with the richest girl in Royal Woods, and that's the gal with me right now." Lincoln puts his arm around Jordan. "Also, I maybe rich but I am no mean hearted fool like you girls, and neither is Jordan."

This shocks Leslie and her friends. "What?!"

Lincoln is about to say some more, but Jordan intervenes. "I got this my love." She then gets up and looks to Leslie and her friends with the meanest Dodge Ball Queen Glare she has ever casted and for some reason, Leslie and her crew are scared.

"Listen to me Silver, I don't give a damn about who you are and what your family does. But this relationship, is between me and Lincoln and we have known each other for a long time, way before you and your band of gators ever came into our town and you have no clue who we are and what we have been through, so the best option you have is to walk away and try and figure out why you're not as good as you are when facing me and believe me, from everyone who has known Linc and me, you have no idea how dangerous I can be!"

Jordan's friends get up and they stand by her side. The whole student body was also with her, they all know the many adventures and troubles that have happened throughout the life of Lincoln and Jordan and they know that trouble can be easily disposed of.

Leslie scoffs and regains herself. "Whatever, I'm still popular than you and this is not over. Come on girls." Leslie and her friends walk away from the cafeteria and all the students cheer.

Lincoln goes over and he hugs and shares a passionate kiss with Jordan. "That was hot."

Jordan chuckles. "No one messes with the love we share and we're both in this life together, till the end of the line."

"Always" said Lincoln. They then share one more kiss. The three young eagles fly through the windows and sit onto their shoulders, and this get everyone's attention since they like seeing the three next generation eagles from Patriot and Valkyrie.

But Leslie and her friends see this and this upsets Leslie. Chastity then speaks up. "Looks like we got ourselves some competition, so what's the plan Leslie?"

Leslie smirks. "We do whatever it takes for me to get Lincoln to be my lover, this town will know who I am and all will learn to love me for what I stand for. But his love, now that is what I desire, and the defeat of that girl Jordan Rosato!"

To be continued …..

**A/N: Thank you to Ninjatana Warrior for the OC's and trouble is bound to commence as they continue with Middle School, and we might see what Luna and the others are doing at the next chapters of their return to school. Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Date made: 8/9/20 – 8/10/20.**


End file.
